Harmonie
by Seraphin1977
Summary: Das Erste Opfer des Krieges ist die Unschuld. DM/HG! Warnungen: Krieg Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Sucht.
1. Der Duft der Blumen

**Inhalt:**Draco leidet unter der Brutalität der Welt, in die er hineingeraten ist. Dennoch will er als Todesser alles richtig machen, um seiner Familie wieder zu ihrem alten Ansehen zu verhelfen. Als er bei einem Anrgiff Hermine töten soll, ist er allerdings restlos überfordert und verhilft ihr stattdessen zur Flucht.  
Der Orden greift ebenso wie die Todesser zu immer drastischeren Mitteln, um den Krieg zu seinen Gunsten zu entscheiden. Als die Schule wieder losgeht, wird für Hermine und Draco die Situation unerträglich, während der Kampf eskaliert.  
Während Dracos Familie ihr Bestes gibt, um wieder in Voldemorts Gunst aufzusteigen, werden sich die Personen selbst immer fremder. Aber auch Hermine fühlt sich fremd und falsch im Orden, der im Krieg das tut, was für das Überleben wichtig ist. Kämpfen.

**Nebencharaktere: **Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix + Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Potter, Neville Longbottom

Die Story geht übel los, doch das Ende wird "harmonischer". AVL steht nicht für heiße Sex-Szenen, sondern für plastische Kampfbeschreibungen.

**Pairing:** Hermine Granger / Draco Malfoy. Dauert aber ein Weilchen.

**Genre:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Kapitel: **39 (Die allesamt recht lang werden)

**Warnungen:** Krieg, Gewalt, Sucht, Trauma, AU ab 7. Schuljahr.

**Beta:** Lapislazuli67 *knutsch*

* * *

**_Harmonie und innerer Frieden sind ideale Zustände, die die meisten Individuen nur anstreben, doch niemals erreichen können._**

**Kapitel 1: Der Duft der Blumen**

**_Das erste Opfer des Krieges ist die Unschuld._**

_(Platon)_

Draco Malfoy stand inmitten einer Wiese und schloss verträumt seine Augen. Sein Geist war leicht und frei und wanderte durch Gefilde von solcher Schönheit, wie sie kaum ein menschliches Auge je zuvor gesehen hatte. Gefilde, von denen er wusste, dass nur er in der Lage war, sie überhaupt zu erträumen.

Er summte leise und begann sich zu dem Takt einer Melodie hin und her zu wiegen, die er vor Jahren einmal auf dem Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts gehört hatte. Merkwürdig, dass sie ihm gerade jetzt wieder einfiel.

All die Schönheit dieses Moment war so wundervoll, dass es ihn beinahe in der Seele schmerzte. Der Gedanke an das wundervolle Paradies, das er erträumt hatte, die Melodie die er hörte, der süße Geschmack von Keksen auf seinen Lippen, die er früher Sonntags naschen durfte, als er ein kleiner Junge war und von seinen Eltern noch Kekse geschenkt bekam.

Er konnte das Haar seiner Mutter riechen, wenn sie sich frisch nach dem Baden in seiner Gegenwart frisierte. Er fühlte ihre Hand in seinem eigenen Haar, wenn sie ihm dann liebevoll das Haar verstrubbelte. Er konnte den starken Arm seines Vaters fühlen, der ihn hochgehoben hatte und ihn durch sein prunkvolles Elternhaus trug, um ihm all die Porträts längst verstorbener Familienmitglieder zu erklären.

Draco Malfoy legte den Kopf in den Nacken, öffnete den Mund leicht und roch den Duft der Blumen.

War es auch nicht der Garten, den er sich eben erträumt hatte, der Garten, den er sich eines Tages erbauen würde, so war er doch umgeben von Blumen. Rote, gelbe, blass-blaue und violette. Er stand inmitten eines Regenbogens, der das Gras, das ihn umgab, in ein Meer von Farben verzauberte.

Direkt vor ihm blühte ein kleines Vergissmeinnicht. Behutsam und vorsichtig ging er in die Hocke als fürchte er, dass die Blume erschrocken wegrennen könnte, wenn er sie mit hektischen Bewegungen erschreckte. Seine Finger glitten über die himmelblauen Blütenblätter und obwohl hier noch so viele andere Blumen wuchsen, konnte er doch den Geruch dieser Blume, seiner Blume, unter all den anderen Blumen, die ihn umgaben, problemlos ausmachen.  
Zuerst zögerte er sie zu pflücken, denn es erschien ihm fast wie eine Sünde, dieses perfekte kleine Stück Erde zu zerstören. Dennoch spürte er, dass er nicht weiterleben wollte, ohne ihr betörendes Aroma wenigstens ein einziges Mal direkt unter seiner Nase einzuatmen. Der Gedanke, dass eventuell ein anderer seine Blume pflücken könnte, war zu Furcht einflößend, als dass er es hätte zulassen können. So riss er den dünnen Stil mit einem kurzen Ruck ab, murmelte leise Worte der Entschuldigung und erhob sich wieder.

Erneut schloss er die Augen, führte das Vergissmeinnicht an seine Wangen und strich erst sanft über die magentarote, empfindliche Haut seiner Lippen damit, bevor er sie unter seine Nase führte und den süßen Duft der Blume tief einsog.

Wundervoll.

Die Blume wurde sicher in der Tasche seines Umhanges versteckt und stattdessen der Zauberstab herausgeholt.

Nein, genau genommen befand sich Draco Malfoy nicht im Paradies. Noch nicht. Dennoch war es die richtige Entscheidung, die Blume zu pflücken. Kaum hatte er seine Blume gepflückt, landete ein Torso direkt vor seinen Füßen auf den Boden, der diesen wertvollen Schatz ganz sicher beschmutzt oder zerdrückt hätte.

Der Torso hatte weder Arme noch Beine. Ein Stück Hals war noch zu erkennen. Der Körper war auf den Rücken gefallen, so dass Draco erkennen konnte, dass es sich dabei um einen Mann gehandelt hatte. Kleidung trug der Torso nicht mehr, da die Wucht des Fluches den Getroffenen buchstäblich aus seinem Anzug gestoßen hatte.

Dracos freie Hand suchte die Blume in seiner Tasche und streichelte sie. Den Zauberspruch, der sie vor dem Austrocknen retten sollte, hatte er bereits gesprochen. Er würde seine Blume retten und nicht zulassen, dass sie ebenso zerfetzt und tot wie die zerstörten Leiber sein würde, die er in diesem Moment erblickte.

Im grünen Gras, umgeben von Blumen, lagen überall tote oder schwer verwundete Menschen. Manche der Opfer waren noch vollständig, manche Körper verteilten sich stückchenweise quer über das Schlachtfeld. Je nachdem welcher Fluch oder welche Explosion sie getötet hatten. Die meisten der Toten kannte er. Er trat ohne zurückzublicken über die Leiche von Terry Boot, versetzte dem ebenso toten Colin Creevey einen Fußtritt, um ihn zur Seite zu rollen, hielt kurz an, um auf den leblosen Körper von Theodor Nott hinabzusehen und ging weiter, zurück zum Schlachtfeld.

Der Fuchsbau, der vorhin nur mehr ein kleiner, krummer Schandfleck in der schönen, ihn umgebenden grünen Landschaft gewesen war, war jetzt wieder in all seiner schäbigen Hässlichkeit zu sehen. Die Schreie, die er vorhin noch recht gut mit dem imaginären Wiegenlied überlagern konnte, wurden nun wieder lauter. Laut waren sie sicher schon die ganze Zeit gewesen, doch jetzt vermochte nicht einmal mehr er, diese zu ignorieren.  
Vorhin war der vom Sectumsempra-Fluch aufgeschlitzte Dädalus Diggel an ihm vorbei gerannt, dem die Gedärme aus einem klaffenden Loch in seinem Bauch hingen. Draco hatte zuerst gelacht, als dieser über seine eigenen Eingeweide gestolpert war, danach rannte er davon, um sich zu übergeben.

Unter einer Weide hatte er sich zusammengekauert und versucht die Schreie, die Lichtblitze der Flüche, das Knallen und das Dröhnen unzähliger Explosionen, die den Fuchsbau in eine Ruine verwandelten, nicht dass es einen großen Unterschied zu vorher machen würde, auszublenden. Die Handflächen auf die Ohren gepresst, hatte er sich wimmernd vor und zurückgewiegt und wie ein Kind geweint.

Er hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und versucht, die Bilder, die er gerade gesehen hatte, z. B. den schreienden Percy Weasley, der keine Füße mehr hatte und auf seinen Stümpfen weggehumpelt war, zu verdrängen.

Er schämte sich seiner Furcht. Im Grunde lief die Aktion doch gut. Innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden sollte nicht nur Harry Potters Volljährigkeit, sondern auch die Hochzeit eines der zahlreichen Weasleys mit dieser Blonden aus Beauxbaton gefeiert werden. Unmengen von Blutsverrätern, Schlammblütern und Muggeln waren hier, da die Weasleys sogar ihre ebenso schäbige, dreckige Nachbarschaft eingeladen hatten.  
Ökonomisch planend hatte der dunkle Lord letzte Woche beschlossen, diese Festlichkeit zu stören. Nicht nur die unwürdige Gesellschaft, sondern auch der Fuchsbau sollten in Schutt und Asche gelegt werden, denn für den Fall, dass Harry Potter entkommen konnte, sollte man ihm diese Bruchbude als Rückzugsort nehmen.

Sollten dabei Auroren, die ihm zur Hilfe eilten, seine Freunde oder die ganze Weasley-Schar ebenfalls getötet werden… umso besser. Harry Potter baute auf seine Freunde, er brauchte sie. Je weniger er davon hatte, desto nützlicher für den Lord? Da Draco letztes Jahr dumm genug gewesen war, sich den Todessern anzuschließen, war er nun vom dunklen Lord dazu verdammt worden, bei solchen Operationen mitzuwirken. Seine Eltern wollten zwar nicht, dass er mitkam, doch Voldemort war in diesem Punkt unerbittlich. Allen war klar, dass Draco im Kampf von dreißig Todessern gegen knapp dreihundert Gäste keine große Hilfe sein würde, da er aber immerhin sterben konnte, schien es wohl doch sinnvoll ihn mitzunehmen.

Lucius Malfoy mochte wieder frei sein, doch vergeben worden war ihm nicht. Ganz zu schweigen von Dracos eigener schändlicher Schwäche, als er nicht dazu imstande gewesen war Albus Dumbledore zu töten und zudem noch die Frechheit besessen hatte, selbst zu überleben. Er wusste, dass Voldemort ihn deswegen so oft weiter zu Einsätzen mitschicken würde, bis dieses Problem behoben war.

Problematischer Weise sah Draco die Sache anders, denn er hatte nicht geplant zu sterben. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, sollte, musste. Früher oder später… Sein eigenes Leben hatte er in dem Moment verwirkt, als er Dumbledores verschonte. Draco schlug sich vor Demütigung und Frust mit den Handballen an die Stirn als er daran dachte, dass Snape Dumbledores Leben nur Sekunden später doch genommen hatte.

Dadurch wurde alles so sinnlos. Sinnlos, nicht zum Mörder werden zu wollen, als ob er eine Wahl hätte. Gryffindors mochten ja edel und selbstlos genug sein, sich im Zweifelsfall lieber zu opfern anstatt sich zu retten, aber er, Draco, war dann doch lieber ein lebendiger Feigling als ein toter Held.

Aus diesem Grund würde er auch all diese Himmelsfahrtskommandos mitmachen, da das immer noch besser war als sofort von Voldemort getötet zu werden. Noch…

Er schritt weiter auf den qualmenden Fuchsbau zu und kam an etwas vorbei, das vermutlich ein Mensch gewesen war. Im Moment erinnerte es ihn aber eher an zweihundert Pfund Rinderhack. Neben ihm lag sein Onkel Rabastan. Kalt und starr. Ebenso wie Draco zuvor, hatte er sich die Todessermaske vom Gesicht gerissen, um besser atmen zu können. Draco schluckte und ging schnell weiter. Rabastan war nett zu ihm gewesen. Er hatte gerne Klavier gespielt und Teebrötchen gegessen.

Draco hob seine freie Hand und zog sich damit den Umhang über die Nase. Rabastan hatte einen Fluch in den Bauch bekommen, der ihm die Eingeweide zerrissen hatte. Den kurzen Moment, den er hingesehen hatte, bevor er realisierte was dort eigentlich war, hatte er den bräunlichen, verschmierten Kot gesehen, der sich aus den Gedärmen über den Rasen neben dem toten Körper ergoss. Ein beißender Geruch, der sich jedoch nur zu gut mit dem restlichen Gestank des Schlachtfeldes hier ergänzte, stach ihm in die Nase und ließ ihn würgen.

Blumen konnte Draco hier nicht riechen.

Stattdessen roch er Erbrochenes, den schwarzen Feuerrauch, der vom Fuchsbau herüberwehte, verbranntes Fleisch von Dummköpfen, die eventuell dort hineingerannt waren um Nebensächlichkeiten zu retten, sowie die Ausscheidungen zahlreicher Leichen.  
Im Tod entspannten sich alle Muskeln, weshalb sich nun die Ausscheidungen der Hochzeitsgäste stinkend und breiig über die Wiese ausbreiteten.

Er fragte sich, ob sein Vater noch am Leben war.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt gab es eine Explosion, deren Druckwelle ihn hintenüber von den Füßen riss und ihn einige Meter durch die Luft trudeln ließ.

Stimmen, er hörte die Stimmen von Ordensmitgliedern, die sehr schnell lauter wurden. Ganz sicher hatten sie die schwarze Todesserrobe schon aus einiger Entfernung gesehen, gezielt und gewartet, bis er nahe genug herangekommen war.  
Draco hob den Kopf und konnte gerade so am Rande seines Sichtfeldes ein paar bewegte, bunte Punkte erkennen, die schnell näher kamen. Hastig drehte er sich vom Rücken auf den Bauch und kroch hinüber zu der Weide, wo sein toter Onkel zusammen mit dem Hackfleisch lag. Die Stimmen klangen näher und Draco beschloss, sich zu den Toten zu legen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würden sie ihn vielleicht einfach liegen lassen.  
Was immer sie auch sonst mit ihm tun könnten, würde kaum angenehmer sein. Vor allem, wenn sie seinen Zauberstab überprüften und feststellten, dass er zu Beginn der Schlacht den Auroren Savage getötet hatte.

Einen wirklichen Kampf hatte es nicht gegeben. Savage hatte die Gemütsruhe besessen, sich vom Schlachtfeld wegzustehlen, um an den Baum zu pinkeln, hinter dem sich Draco gerade versteckt hielt. Als dieser den Auroren sah, überkam ihn Panik und… das war es dann.  
Keine Heldentat, aber egal. Er hatte einen Auroren getötet und dafür war ihm ein gewisses Lob von Voldemort gewiss. Wenn er sich weiterhin bewährte, konnte es ja sein, dass Lord Voldemort von seinem Todesurteil absehen würde.

Draco senkte den Kopf tief in das Gras hinein, damit man das blonde Haar nicht von weitem schon im Licht der Sonne leuchten sah. Er robbte so schnell es ging durch die Exkremente und über die zerrissenen Därme seines Onkels hinweg. Er hatte versucht die Luft anzuhalten, nicht einzuatmen, aber da er hier direkt mit dem Gesicht drinnen war, im Schmutz, half das auch nichts mehr. Vom Ekel übermannt konnte er den Würgereflex nicht mehr zurückhalten und erbrach sich.

Er hörte schwere, rasch näher kommende Schritte.

Fast waren sie bei ihm. Was sie wohl tun würden? Eventuell töteten ihn, falls er sich wehren würde. Draco hatte gesehen, wie einige der Auroren Todesflüche abgeschossen hatten, nachdem seine Tante und sein Vater diese aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen hatten. Sicher, in diesem Moment war dies zur Verteidigung erfolgt. Dennoch, das Märchen von den friedliebenden Potter-Freunden war damit zerstört worden.  
Auf jeden Fall würde er nach Askaban kommen und Draco wusste, dass man ihn dort schneller brechen würde als seinen Vater. Und selbst der, sein großer, stolzer Vater, war seitdem nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Verändert, verletzt, gebrochen. Doch darüber konnte, nein durfte, Draco jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Er streckte eine Hand aus und griff in den zerplatzten Schädel von Rabastans Opfer. Breiige Gehirnmasse und Blut blieben an seiner Hand kleben, und Draco schmierte sie sich sofort ins Gesicht und ließ sich rücklings zwischen die beiden Toten fallen. Es wäre wohl vernünftiger gewesen mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen zu bleiben, doch seine Nase und seinen Mund direkt in den Schlamm hineinzudrücken, brachte er vor lauter Ekel nicht über sich.  
Für alle Fälle steckte er noch schnell den Zauberstab in seine Unterhose. Sollte der nämlich gefunden werden, würde er ihm, lebend oder tot, sofort abgenommen werden.

„Kingsley, da drüben ist er."

Draco erstarrte.

Über ihm baumelten Beine von einem Ast der Weide herunter. Recht weit oben, so dass er es bei seinem flüchtigen Blick vorhin nicht erkennen konnte, baumelten Yaxleys sterbliche Überreste. Wie ein morbides Windspiel drehte sich dessen Körper hin und her. Man hatte ihm die Robe vom Körper gerissen und das Wort

„Verräter"

auf seinen Brustkorb gebrannt. Vermutlich die Tat dessen, der nun zu seinen Füßen lag. Rabastan war offenbar dazu gekommen und hatte Yaxley gerächt. Ob Rabastan doch noch von Yaxleys Mörder getötet worden war, war im Moment unerheblich, denn Draco konzentrierte sich nur darauf, so selten wie möglich zu blinzeln und flach zu atmen.  
Gehirnbröckchen verteilten sich über seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht, so dass es Kingsley Shacklebolt und Bill Weasley, die um sie alle vier herumgingen, nicht auffiel, falls er doch kurz zucken sollte.

Die beiden Männer umkreisten den Schauplatz und Draco hörte, wie sie sich immer wieder am nassen Gras die Füße abwischten, wenn sie wohl in etwas besonders Ekelhaftes getreten waren. Ihre Stimmen klangen verschnupft als sie darüber beratschlagten, was zu tun sei. Er meinte aus den Augenwinkeln zu erkennen, wie sich Bill Weasley, halb grün im Gesicht, die Nase zuhielt.

Dreck im Gesicht, gehüllt in den Todesserumhang und das charakteristische, silberblonde Haar über und über mit jeder nur möglichen Art Schmutz verkrustet, erkannten sie ihn jedoch nicht. Genauso wenig wie sie wussten, wer ihr eigener toter Gefolgsmann war.

Sie beschlossen, die Leichen erst einmal liegen zu lassen und nachher wiederzukommen. Nie hatte sich Draco so sehr gefreut, die Stimme seiner Tante zu hören wie jetzt, da sie mit ihrem Mann und schrillem Kichern auftauchte und rote und grüne Lichtblitze über Dracos Kopf hinweg verschoss.

Wäre Yaxley nicht sowieso schon tot gewesen, dann wäre er jetzt gleich drei Mal hintereinander gestorben.

Bellatrix zielte schlecht. War sie nervös?

Schließlich entdeckte sie Rabastan. Rodolphus wohl nicht, dessen Stimme verklang wieder und ging in dem Gebrüll unter, das anhob, als einige Auroren hinter ihnen durchbrachen und die beiden Todesser einkreisten.

Zaghaft wagte er seinen Kopf zu heben. Da durch den Kampf abgelenkt waren und niemand zu ihm hinsah, beschloss er, dass dies seine Gelegenheit zur Flucht war. Die Todesser waren eindeutig in der Unterzahl. Jemandem wie Bellatrix mochte gerade dies den nötigen Adrenalin-Kick verpassen, der noch viel geschickteres Agieren ermöglichte. Draco hingegen spürte höchstens einen Kick in Magen und Blase bei dem Gedanke an den Tod, der ihn umgab.

Er drehte sich wieder auf den Bauch, robbte so schnell und so leise wie möglich zur Rückseite der Weide, krabbelte auf allen Vieren durch einen Busch, der dahinter stand und rannte so schnell er konnte zu einer dichten Gruppe von Apfelbäumen, die hinter dem zerstörten Hühnerstall brannten.

Etwas tropfte ihm in die Augen. Ohne dem stinkenden Schlamm der ihm über seine Wangen rann gewahr zu werden, wischte er sich geistesabwesend mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe das Gesicht ab.

Einen albernen Moment lang fühlte er sich bei dem Geruch des brennenden Obstes an behagliche Winterabende zuhause oder in Hogwarts erinnert, wo Bratäpfel gegessen wurden, doch wurden seine Erinnerungen recht schnell durch das herzzerreißende Schluchzen einer Frau unterbrochen. Neugierig näherte er sich der Quelle des Geräuschs, die irgendwo hinter einem Busch in der Nähe der Bäume sein musste.

Dies könnte ein leichtes Opfer sein. Sicher war es keine Todesserin. Weder Bellatrix noch Alecto würden sich heimlich hinter einem Busch verstecken wie… er.

Beschämt über seine eigene Feigheit, doch beflügelt von der Möglichkeit an diesem Tag doch noch etwas zu erreichen, trat er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch.

Er hätte vor Glück schreien können. Oder aus einem anderen Grund, so genau verstand er das in diesem Moment selbst nicht.

Direkt vor ihm kniete das Schlammblut Granger, die etwas Rotes in ihrem Armen hin und her wiegte. Zuerst dachte er, dass es wohl die Zottelfrisur dieses Penners Ron Weasley sein könnte, doch erkannte er ziemlich schnell, dass Weasley eindeutig größer war. Viel eher hielt Granger den riesenhaften, roten Wischmopp, den sie als Kater bezeichnete, in ihren Armen, wiegte ihn hin und her wie ein Baby und schluchzte und schluchzte und schluchzte.

Ihr Gesicht war rußgeschwärzt, die Haare bis knapp auf Schulterhöhe dunkel verkohlt, ihre Kleid, dass sie zum Fest angezogen hatte, an manchen Stellen zerrissen und von Brandlöchern übersät, durch die rotes, wundes Fleisch zu sehen war.  
Neben ihr lag ein Zauberstab, der zur Hälfte verkohlt, wie ein übergroßes, halb abgebranntes Zündholz aussah. Sonst war niemand hier. Konnte Granger denn wirklich so dumm und sentimental sein in einen brennenden Hühnerstall zu rennen, um dort heraus eine Katze zu retten? Wobei diese Katze eigentlich noch bedeutend heiler aussah als sie. Vielleicht war sie an einer Rauchvergiftung gestorben?

Doch einerlei, die Gelegenheit war selten so günstig. Wo immer auch Potter herumrennen mochte, er war nicht hier, um die Schlammblüterin zu trösten. Vermutlich stand der Held der Zaubererwelt stattdessen in einem großen Knäuel von Menschen, die sich gerade heftig darum prügelten, wer zuerst für ihn sterben durfte.

Großartig. Das Wiesel war sicher dabei…

Und das Schlammblut war alleine. Ohne Zauberstab. Mit nichts als einer toten Katze bewaffnet. Er grinste boshaft, als er sich vor seinem geistigen Auge einen Moment ausmalte, wie sie ihn mit dem Vieh am Schwanz packte und es wie einen Morgenstern um sich schleuderte, um ihn zu attackieren. Er schnaubte belustigt.

Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, presste den toten Kater schnell atmend noch enger an ihre Brust und ihr Kopf huschte von rechts nach links auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Gelächters, das sie eben gehört hatte.

Draco hatte sich selten so stark, siegessicher und überlegen gefühlt wie jetzt, als er in langsam, gemächlichen Schritten näher kam und mit spöttischem Grinsen in die schreckensweiten, braunen Augen des Mädchens sah.  
Der Kater fiel dumpf zu Boden und als sie auf allen Vieren herumkrabbelte, um nach ihrer Waffe zu suchen, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte wirklich. Lachte sogar noch etwas lauter, als sie erneut zu heulen anfing, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab zerstört und verkohlt am Boden gefunden hatte.  
Den mittlerweile zwar fast erloschenen, doch immer noch heftig qualmenden Hühnerstall hinter sich, umgeben von hohen Bäumen und Büschen, würde sie nicht schnell genug rennen können, um ihm zu entkommen. Apparieren schloss sich ohne Zauberstab ebenso als Fluchtmöglichkeit aus.

„Auch hier, Granger?", schnarrte er mit träger Stimme, lächelte mitleidig auf sie herab und schüttelte langsam, spöttisch den Kopf. „Nicht mehr lange denke ich, oder?"

Das Mädchen wimmerte und krabbelte auf allen Vieren vor ihm weg, bis sie im dichten Qualm nicht mehr weiterkonnte, gegen die Wand prallte und hustend und mit tränenden Augen zurück kroch.

Die Frage war nicht einmal, ob er sie wirklich töten wollte oder nicht. Er mochte sie nicht, natürlich. Aber das war im Moment egal. Es war egal, ob sie nervig, besserwisserisch, ein Schlammblut und außerdem auch noch eine Streberin war oder nicht. Sie war Potters Freundin und sollte irgendjemand herausfinden, dass er sie hatte laufen lassen, dann wäre das sein eigener Tod.

Für einen kurzen Moment erwog er die Möglichkeit sie mitzunehmen und als Geisel zu benutzen, doch waren Voldemorts Anweisen klar und deutlich gewesen. Er wollte nur Potter. Seine Freunde sollten wenn möglich ausgelöscht werden. Ja, noch nicht einmal sie selbst, die Todesser, sollten unbedingt zurückkommen, falls ihm das die Möglichkeit geben sollte, an Harry Potter heranzukommen.

Hermine wimmerte, hob schützend die Arme vor das Gesicht und sah ängstlich zwischen ihren Händen hindurch, während er sie langsam, wie eine Schlange umkreiste.  
Zuerst zögerte er, dann trat er einen Schritt näher, beugte sich nach unten und drückte ihr mit der einen Hand den Zauberstab ins Kreuz und mit der anderen Hand den Kopf nach unten ins Gras.

„Unten lassen." Seine Stimme klang rau, kehlig… beinahe heiser. Er hatte sehr oft geschrieen an diesem Tag. Selten jedoch war er dabei in einer solch überlegenen Position wie jetzt gewesen.

Vielleicht wäre es einfacher sie zu töten, wenn sie ihn dabei nicht ansah.

„Halt die Klappe." Unsanft trat er sie mit dem Fuß in die Seite. Eine Aktion, die ihn seinem Ziel, sie als leblosen Holzklotz zu sehen, keineswegs näher brachte. Er hatte wohl fester zugetreten als beabsichtigt. Der fliederfarbene Stoff des langen Sommerkleides zerriss, sie schrie auf vor Schmerz und kippte zur Seite um. Kleine himmelblaue Blumen, die sie sich zur Zierde ins Haar gesteckt hatte, fielen ins Gras.

Er hob seinen Fuß, setzte ihn ihr auf die Seite und drückte sie nach unten, um ihre erbärmlichen Versuche vor ihm wegzukriechen zu verhindern.

Wenn sie nicht bald still wäre dann…

„Draco, bist Du das?", rief eine schrille Frauenstimme von der anderen Seite des qualmenden Schuppens nach ihm. Er verengte die Augen, versuchte, durch den Qualm hindurch irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch er kannte die Stimme ja. Natürlich kannte er Bellatrix' Stimme.

Seine Tante, die ihn am liebsten ersäufen würde, so, wie man es früher mit schwachen, jungen Haustieren getan hatte. Ihren spöttischen Reden nach zumindest. Wenn sie nun hier herkäme und sehen würde, dass er es noch nicht einmal schaffte, ein entwaffnetes Schlammblutmädchen zu töten, dann wären sämtliche anderen Versuche sich zu beweisen nutzlos. Vermutlich wäre das sein Ende.

Er schluckte, presste die Lippen zusammen und richtete den zitternden Zauberstab erneut auf Grangers wimmerndes, nun zu ihm gedrehtes Gesicht.

„Draco?"

Sie kam näher. Sie hatte ihn gehört. Woher wusste sie, dass er das war? Ob die Operation vorbei war und nun wieder alle eingesammelt wurden, um sich zurückzuziehen?  
Hermine, das Schlammblut, wimmerte leise und drückte ihren Oberkörper mit den Ellenbogen vom nassen Boden ab. „Bitte…".

„Sei gefälligst ruhig", zischte er, „sonst hört sie dich." Im gleichen Moment hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. So etwas Dummes konnte auch nur er sagen. Hier stand er, einen Fuß auf ihrer Seite, den Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet und er warnte sie davor, dass Bellatrix, die irgendwo eher planlos im Rauch herumirrte, sie hören könnte.

Dem Druck des Schuhs auf ihrem Rücken zum Trotz, drückte sie sich soweit nach oben bis er den Fuß herunternahm, und sie vor ihm im Gras saß.

Sie sah ihn an, er sah sie an… und wieder beschlich ihn das beschämende Gefühl, das ihn auch damals bei Dumbledores Tod überkommen hatte. Wieso dachte er nur, dass er in diesem Moment mehr Angst hatte als sie?

Aber er konnte es tun, er hatte es schon getan. Nur hatte ihn sein Opfer dabei nicht angesehen…

„Kopf nach unten", fauchte er wieder leise. Heftiges, protestierendes Kopfschütteln als Antwort.  
„Bitte…" Sie klang so jämmerlich, so flehend… er begann schnell zu atmen, sie würde es ihm nicht leicht machen.

Schritte…Schritte. Jemand hustete, ganz in der Nähe. Der Rauch war sehr dicht. Sogar hier, wo sie waren, tränten ihre Augen vom beißenden Qualm, der vom lodernden Fuchsbau wie vom glimmenden Schuppen herüberwehte. Das Husten klang gefährlich nahe.

„Bitte…" Beharrlich, störrisch und aufmüpfig. So kam sie ihm vor. Er verzog das Gesicht, eher verzweifelt als boshaft und schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte sie denn nicht verstehen, dass er keine Wahl hatte?

Wer immer auch jetzt gehustet hatte, er konnte nur wenige Meter entfernt sein.

Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um in den dichteren, schwarzen Qualm weiter vorne zu spähen. Schon meinte er, dort Bewegungen eines Körpers ausmachen zu können.

Ein schneller Griff, eine unbedachte Sekunde und ihre kleine Hand schoss pfeilschnell nach vorn und umklammerte die seine. „Bitte…", flehte das Schlammblut mit erstickter Stimme. „Hilf mir. Rette mich."

Eine schwarze Gestalt war nun recht deutlich im dunkelgrauen Nebel vor ihm auszumachen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Schaute zum Schuppen, zum Schlammblut, zum Schuppen…

„Was machst du denn da, Junge?"

Er atmete tief ein, hielt die Luft an, presste die Augen zusammen, ließ sich auf die Knie fallen, packte ihren Arm und…

disapparierte.


	2. Asyl

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *abknutsch***

* * *

** Kapitel 2: Asyl **

Das Mädchen presste sich unangenehm eng an ihn, während sie sich gemeinsam vom Schlachtfeld und damit auch weg von Hermines sicherem Tod, hinein in ein Meer von Farben und schnell vorbeibrausenden Formen drehten. Eine Sekunde. Zwei Sekunden. Drei Se… und schon schlugen sie schmerzhaft auf der mit Kies bestreuten Einfahrt, knapp vor den Toren von Malfoy Manor, auf.

Draco sprang so schnell er konnte auf seine Füße und wich einige Schritte weg von ihr. Kleine Kieselsteine hatten sich beim Aufprall tief in die Haut seiner Handfläche gedrückt, die nun von kleinen, schmerzhaft brennenden Wunden übersät war. Sein Beine, vor allem die Knie, schmerzten, da er auf Händen und Knien gelandet war. Seine Robe war zerrissen und seine Hände aufgeschürft. Gerne hätte er hier noch länger gestanden und sich noch weiter selbst bedauert, doch sein „Mitbringsel" von der Schlacht durfte hier auf keinen Fall gesehen werden.

„Wo sind wir denn hier?" Das Schlammblut rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrter Miene ihre Knie und stand langsam auf. Ängstlich drehte sie ihren Kopf von rechts nach links, schlang ihre Arme um sich und stolperte auf ihn zu. Offenbar hatte sie sich den Knöchel verstaucht.

„Ich glaube ich…", weiter kam sie nicht. Wie zur Salzsäule versteinert erstarrte sie, als sie an den hohen Hecken vorbei das drei Meter hohe Eisengittertor hinter Draco aufragen sah, in dessen Mitte ein verschnörkeltes „M" eingelassen war.

Draco folgte ihrem Blick und erst als er ebenfalls das Wappenzeichen seiner Familie sah, begriff er. Seine Hand schnellte nach vorne, sie wollte sich gerade umwenden, um zu flüchten, und er riss sie mit eisenhartem Griff, der ihr fast das Handgelenk brach, an sich und zog sie in Richtung Tor, doch das Schlammblut wollte nicht. Sie zog und zerrte, schlug um sich, versuchte ihn in den Schritt zu treten und fiel hin, als sie versuchte sich an den Gitterstäben des Tores festzuklammern, die sich jedoch wie Rauch auflösten, als Draco sie einfach hindurchzog.

Genervt drehte er sich um, packte sie an den Haaren und zerrte sie mit einem Ruck in die Höhe, ignorierte ihr Gebrüll „Du feiges Arschloch!" ebenso wie ihr Gewimmer „Ich will keine Geisel sein", schlug sie stattdessen kräftig ins Gesicht und brachte sie mir einem „Silencio" zum Schweigen.

Sie durfte jetzt nicht reden. Nicht nur, weil sie keiner hören sollte, sondern auch, weil er nachdenken musste. Nun waren sie vom Schlachtfeld entkommen, aber was sollte er nun mit ihr tun? In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee beschloss er, sie erstmal in sein Zimmer zu bringen. Dort konnte er sich dann duschen, umziehen und danach entscheiden, was er eigentlich mit ihr vorhatte.

Das Tor zum Haus öffnete sich auf seinen Befehl und sie betraten die kühle, nur vom Schein der Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchtete Eingangshalle der Villa. Einige Meter vor ihm führte eine breite Steintreppe hinauf zum Hauptteil des Hauses. Oben, am Ende der Treppe, war eine größere Eingangshalle eingerichtet, in deren Mitte ein aus Opalen gefertigter Springbrunnen in Form eines Basilisken stand. Draco konnte von seinem Standort am unteren Ende der Treppe nur Halsende und Kopf des Basilisken erkennen, doch beachtete er nicht dieses kunstvolle Schmuckstück, das grünes Wasser immerwährend wie Feuer hervor spie, sondern den blonden Kopf einer Frau, die gegen das Kunstwerk lehnte und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte.

Seine Mutter. Vermutlich wartete sie schon seit ihrem Aufbruch heute Morgen darauf, dass er und sein Vater lebend wieder zurückkamen. Draco seufzte bei diesem Gedanken. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie recht sie mit ihrer Angst hatte. Zur Zeit waren diese Einsätze nichts als eine Fülle von Möglichkeiten, die Voldemort nutzte, um die Malfoys als unfähig zu entlarven und loszuwerden.

Dennoch, er konnte jetzt nicht zu ihr gehen und sie beruhigen. Jetzt musste er erst einmal dieses andere Problem loswerden. Rechts und links der Treppe waren kleine Öffnungen in die Wände eingelassen, in deren Inneren schmale Wendeltreppen nach oben führten. Einer dieser Aufgänge führte zu seinem Zimmer.

Stumm deutete er nach rechts, um dem Schlammblut anzudeuten, leise zum Aufgang hineinzuhuschen. Das dumme Ding war jedoch so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Verzierungen an den Wänden zu betrachten, dass sie den Kerzenhalter auf dem Sideboard neben sich gar nicht bemerkte und ihn in einer fahrigen Bewegung herunterfegte, als sie sich umdrehte.

„Draco?"

Der Gerufene fuhr zusammen, als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte. Er schubste das Schlammblut mit einem harten Stoß zur Seite. Zwischen zwei hohen Schränken verborgen, würde man sie von dem Punkt am oberen Ende der Treppe, wo Narcissa stand, nicht zu sehen. „Draco…" Er musste seine Mutter nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Der flehende, wimmernde Ton ihrer Stimme sprach Bände.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das dumme Ding verstanden hatte, dass es sich verstecken musste, dann eilte er die Treppe hoch. Narcissas tränennasse Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie ihn sah. Wie ein verliebtes Mädchen warf sie sich ihrem Sohn, der sie mittlerweile fast um einen ganzen Kopf überragte, um den Hals, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und küsste alles, was sie erreichen konnte. „Ich hatte ja solche Angst. Ich hatte keine ruhige Sekunde, seit ihr heute Morgen weggegangen seid." Sie ließ von ihm ab und betrachtete ihren Sohn mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Sorge. „Geht es dir… gut?"

„Ja, Mutter", log Draco, der sie nicht noch mehr ängstigen wollte. „Aber…" Er schob sie sanft von sich weg, „Ich will mich jetzt unbedingt duschen." Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. Draco wandte sich um, da sein Zimmer schneller über den Seitengang am unteren Ende der Treppe zu erreichen war. Auf halber Höhe rief seine Mutter ihn noch einmal.

„Und dein Vater hast du ihn… geht es ihm gut? Ist er…" Sie hielt inne und Draco wusste, dass der Gedanke, dass Lucius tot sein könnte, einfach zu grausam war, um ihn auszusprechen. Sie sah ihn so flehend an wie ein Kind, das seine Eltern fragte, ob es denn auch wirklich keine Monster unter seinem Bett gebe. „Ich… habe ihn vorhin gesehen. Es ging ihm gut, sie waren schon dabei aufzubrechen. Er kommt sicher auch bald nach Hause." Draco log schon wieder, weil er wusste, dass jede andere Antwort einen sofortigen Schreikrampf zur Folge gehabt hätte.

So aber nickte sie nur, schniefte, und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Draco eilte nun, da sie ihn nicht mehr beobachtete, die Treppe herunter zu einer zutiefst erstaunt aussehenden Granger, packte sie und zog sie mit sich zu der schmalen Seitentreppe, die zu dem Korridorende direkt vor seinem Zimmer endete.

xxx

Draco öffnete zaghaft die Tür und hielt sich mit den Händen an Wand und Türklinke fest. Dann steckte er prüfend den Kopf durch den Spalt und spähte in Raum, um festzustellen, ob sich irgendjemand darin befand, der hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Er drückte sich auf den Fußballen nach oben, machte den Hals lang und als er auch in den Ecken nichts und niemanden erkennen konnte, der nichts hier zu suchen hatte, riss er die Tür ganz auf. Er packte das Schlammblut unsanft am Arm, riss sie an sich vorbei und schleuderte sie mit einem so heftigen Ruck ins Zimmer, so dass sie stolperte und bäuchlings zu Boden fiel.

Die Tür fiel hinter Draco krachend ins Schloss, was ihn panisch zusammenfahren ließ. Er ging leicht in die Knie und hastete mit erhobenem Zauberstab durchs Zimmer, um die Ursache dieser hektischen Bewegung zu ergründen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er wohl höchsten gegen den Windstoß kämpfen könnte, der durch ein angelehntes Fenster hereingeweht war.

Leicht beschämt schielte er zu Granger, die sich mühsam zu erheben versuchte, dabei aber mehrmals auf dem glitschig-schmutzigen Saum ihres Kleides ausrutschte.

Über den Rand seines großen, weißen Bettes sah er immer wieder ihren Zottelkopf auftauchen und ruckartig wieder verschwinden. Vielleicht hatte sie sich bei dem Aufprall bei ihrer Ankunft etwas gestaucht oder gebrochen… ihrem Gejammer von vorhin nach zu urteilen war das durchaus möglich.

Immerhin, solange das Schlammblut dort hinter dem Bett herum fiel, konnte er versuchen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er wandte sich von ihr ab, blendete das Geräusch aus, dass Hermines Hände auf dem Boden verursachten, sich zum Fenster um und legte die Handflächen an die Schläfen.

Es war nicht gut, dass er sie hierher mitgenommen hatte. Andererseits hatte er unbedingt verhindern müssen, dass Bellatrix ihn bei seinem peinlichen Versagen, ein Schlammblut zu töten, erwischte. Er hatte verschwinden müssen, unbedingt und vor allem schnell.

Er sog durch die Nase tief Luft ein. Hustete… der Rauch des Schlachtfeldes lag immer noch schwer auf seinen Lungen. Möglicherweise hatte das Schlammblut eine Rauchvergiftung, so wie er sie hinter sich husten hörte.

„Setz dich auf den Stuhl neben der Tür", befahl er barsch, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen… Sekunden später hörte er die Füße des Stuhles, auf dem Steinboden klappern. Sie hatte wohl gehorcht und sich hingesetzt.

Aber was sollte er jetzt mit ihr tun? Warum hatte er sie nicht einfach dort gelassen?

Warum? Warum? Warum?

Die eisgrauen Augen, die zum Fenster hinausblickten und scheinbar über die Gärten des Manors wanderten, sahen keinen der Bäume, keinen Strauch, keines der Tiere und keine der Blumen, die dort wuchsen. Er erschauderte stattdessen bei dem Gedanken an zwei braune Augen, die vor Angst weit aufgerissen waren und die sonst so hochmütige Stimme, die nun wie die eines Kindes klang, und „Bitte" flehte.

Unsinnig, sich etwas Anderes einzureden, er hatte sie mitgenommen, weil er sie retten wollte. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, sie zu töten oder töten zu lassen. Er war zu schwach, illoyal und ängstlich. Das wäre zumindest das, was Voldemort sagen würde, wenn er es herausfände.

Eiskalte Schauer liefen Draco über den Rücken, er legte schützend die Arme um sich selbst und zog die Schultern hoch.

Voldemort… der momentan sein Hauptquartier in Malfoy Manor hatte. Voldemort, der in diesem Moment vielleicht ebenfalls in diesem Haus war. Im oberen Stock, der komplett für ihn geräumt worden war. Voldemort, der zufällig durch die Gänge des Manors gehen und Draco dort gemeinsam mit dem Schlammblut sehen könnte.

Sie hustete wieder. Das war nervig, störend… so konnte er nicht nachdenken. Er würde jetzt duschen gehen. Sie sollte da sitzen bleiben und husten, er brauchte Ruhe vor den Gedanken, die mit der dümmsten Tat seit seinem Versagen angesichts des geschwächten Dumbledore zusammenhingen.

Xxx

Draco knallte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu, verschloss diese mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und brach an Ort und Stelle zusammen. Er schaffte es noch, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und damit das Radio anzuschalten und den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen. Ganz auf, so dass ein starker Wasserstrahl in das Waschbecken prasselte, laut und stetig. So laut, dass man ihn von außen nicht hören würde.

Dichte Wolken heißen Dampfes breiteten sich vom Wasserhahn ausgehend im ganzen Badezimmer aus, hüllten Draco ein und ließen sein dreckiges Gesicht schweißnass werden. Dichte Schweißtropfen perlten ihm von der Stirn und liefen in einer Bahn mit den heißen, salzigen Tränen aus seinen Augen seitlich sein eingefallenes, entkräftetes Gesichtes hinunter.

Die Beine angewinkelt, vergrub er seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Knien, legte die Hände über dem Nacken zusammen und drückte somit sein Gesicht noch enger gegen seine Oberschenkel. Ganz eng, um die Schreie, das Weinen, die Hilferufe und alle anderen Geräusche, die ihm in der Kehle saßen, zu ersticken.

Doch es half nichts. All diese Dinge, all die Erinnerungen, die mit einem Mal wieder über ihn hereinbrachen, würden ihn ersticken, wenn er jetzt still bleiben würde. So riss den Mund auf, presste die Augen zusammen und schrie, schlug den Handballen gegen die harten Steinfließen am Boden, dann, als er spürte, dass dieser Schmerz nicht ausreichte, immer noch zu weit weg von ihm war, boxte und schlug er sich gegen die eigene Stirn. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte noch lauter und schlug sich gegen seine Schläfe. Seine Hände krallten sich in sein strähniges, dreckverkrusteten Haar. Zogen daran, zogen ganze Strähnen heraus und sorgten für wundervollen Schmerz. Dem einzigen Gefühl, das er jetzt aushalten konnte.

Minuten vergingen. Irgendwann dann, als die lodernde Wut über sich selbst und der Schmerz nicht mehr wie Messer in seine Brust stachen, sondern sich eher wie quälendes, allgegenwärtiges Leiden in seinem Körper ausbreiteten, als es ausreichte, den Hinterkopf in Sekundenabständen gegen die Wand hinter ihm zu schlagen, schaffte er es langsam, ruhiger zu werden.

Mit zitternden Knien stand er auf, zog sich gegen die Wand gelehnt aus, stellte den Wasserhahn ab und stieg stattdessen in die Duschkabine hinein, wo kaltes, klares Wasser und der Duft nach Blumen, der von seinem Duschgel ausging, ihn langsam wieder in einen Menschen verwandelten.

Es wurde besser. Es war nicht mehr so schlimm. Er kam immer besser damit klar. Er war nicht mehr der Junge, der sich bei der Flucht nach Dumbledores Tod in die Hosen gemacht hatte. Der sich wimmernd an Snape klammerte, während die anderen Todesser ihn auslachten. Nein, bestimmt nicht.

Er schrie auch nicht mehr nach seinen Eltern wie noch vor einigen Wochen, als er bei einem von Voldemorts Überfällen verwundet worden war und dachte verbluten zu müssen, als ihn diese Ministeriumshexe getroffen hatte. Nein…

Er presste die Lippen zusammen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und beugte seinen Körper nach hinten, so dass er den Duft des Shampoos tief einsaugen konnte, ohne dabei Wasser in die Nase zu bekommen während das Shampoo in seinen Haaren schäumte. Ein schönes Gefühl, so sauber zu sein. Diesen ganzen Dreck von sich abwaschen zu können. Er war ja nicht schlimm verletzt worden heute, nur ein paar Kratzer. Alles in allem war die Mission gut verlaufen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, so dass dicke Wasser- und Seifentropfen an die Glaswand der Kabine spritzten, auf der sich das kondensierte Wasser zu einem nebelhaften Schleier gelegt hatte. Er strich mit den Fingern über ein paar Bröckchen Schlamm, die er sich eben von den Haaren geschüttelt hatte. Ein Stück des zerstörten Weasley'schen Grundstückes, das nun als bräunliche Schliere an der Badezimmerwand von Malfoy Manor enden würde.

Erinnerungsfetzen schossen wie Blitze durch seinen Geist. Er gurgelte wie ein Erstickender, schlug die flachen Handflächen gegen die Wand und stützte sich ab, da er nach vorne kippte und mit der Stirn schmerzhaft gegen den Stein stieß. Diese Bilder kamen immer wieder. Draco presste die Augen zusammen, versuchte sich auf das kalte Wasser, das ihm nun wie ein eisiger Wasserfall über den Rücken prasselte, zu konzentrieren. Seine Finger verkrampften sich, sein Atem wurde schneller und seine Knie begannen zu zittern. Mit aller Kraft ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und bohrte sich die abgekauten Fingernägel in die geballte Handfläche.

Er musste sich konzentrieren.

Einatmen – ausatmen – einatmen - ausatmen.

Es wurde schon etwas besser. Er wurde besser darin, die immer wieder aufwallenden Panikanfälle zu bekämpfen. Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann schaffen, sie ganz loszuwerden. Bellatrix machte das alles nichts aus.

Seinem Vater schon gar nicht. Früher jedenfalls. So wollte er sein. Kühl, überlegen und allzeit Herr der Lage. So, wie Vater vorher gewesen war, vor Askaban.

Er drehte das Wasser ab, öffnete die Glastür, wobei er noch immer wie ein Betrunkener schwankte und kletterte aus der Duschkabine heraus. Er streckte den Arm aus, um nach dem Handtuch zu angeln, das die Hauselfen über einen der Handtuchhalter neben dem Spiegel gelegt hatten. Seine Bewegungen waren immer noch abgehackt, während er sich abtrocknete. Darauf musste er sich jetzt konzentrieren. Darauf, sich abzutrocknen. Er durfte nicht einmal ansatzweise an den Auroren denken, den er getötet hatte. Oder nur ganz kurz. So ganz konnte er so etwas noch nicht vergessen.

Angeekelt kickte er mit dem Fuß die Kleider, die er vorher getragen hatte, unter das Waschbecken und schnappte sich seine neue Garderobe, die ihm die Hauselfen sorgsam zusammengefaltet auf den Stuhl neben ihm gezaubert hatten, sobald er die Dusche angeschaltet hatte.

Am Boden lag immer noch sein beschmutzter Todesserumhang. Er streckte den Arm aus, bückte sich und hob den Umhang auf, als sei er etwas Empfindliches, Zerbrechliches. Doch galt seine Sorge keineswegs dem schwarzen Stoff, sondern der kleinen Blume, die er behutsam wie ein Kleinod aus der linken Umhangtasche hervorzog. Er lächelte schwach und atmete erleichtert aus. Die Blume war unbeschadet. Sein Feuchtigkeitszauber hatte gewirkt. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, den er vorhin auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken abgelegt hatte und zeichnete eine kleine Kristallvase, in die er sofort lebensspendendes Wasser füllte. Der Feuchtigkeitszauber hielt nicht lange an. Irgendwann hatte er das einmal bei Professor Sprout gelernt. Vielleicht vor ein oder zwei Jahren, spielte keine Rolle. Er erinnerte sich aber noch daran, dass dieser Zauber nur ein paar Stunden Wassermangel ausgleichen konnte, nicht mehr. Aber nun war seine Blume ja gerettet.

Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand brachte er seine Frisur wieder in Ordnung, danach betrachtete er den jungen Mann, der ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegenblickte. Müde sah er aus, erschöpft. Ganz so, als ob er einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hätte. Er grimassierte etwas und fand nach kurzer Zeit den Gesichtsausdruck, der ihm heute Morgen, als er sich auf die Schlacht vorbereitet hatte, abhanden gekommen war.

Spöttisch und herablassend lächelte sein Gegenüber aus dem Spiegel zurück. Er rümpfte die Nase, schnüffelte und verzog sein Gesicht. „Hier riecht es nach Schlammblut", schnarrte er den Spiegel an. „Das wird sich jetzt ändern."

Er war zufrieden mit seiner wiedererrichteten, coolen Fassade. Nun sah er wieder so aus, als ginge es ihm gut.

Doch da …

…die Blume drohte aus der Vase zu kippen, doch…

… den Sucherreflexen sei dank, er hatte sie gerettet.

Merlin sei Dank, er hatte sie gerettet. Er schwang den Zauberstab, öffnete die Tür und trat wieder in den nur noch schwach vom hereinfallenden, rot-orangefarbenen Licht der untergehenden Sonne erleuchteten Raum, in dem das immer noch das stumm weinende Schlammblut saß.

Wie ein artiges Kind saß sie mit übereinandergelegten Füßen und auf dem Schoss gefalteten Händen, wo er sie hinbeordert hatte. Ihre verkohlten Haare hingen ihr wie an den Kopf geklebte, dünne, schwarze Briketts über die Schultern und verdeckten ihr Gesicht. Die unverbrannten Haarteile waren immer noch mit blauen Blümchen durchwirkt, die jedoch vom Ruß verdunkelt waren und entsetzlich verschmort stanken. Das dünne Kleid, das sie trug, war an zahlreichen Stellen zerrissen. Arme und Beine waren mit blutenden Schrammen übersät. Der eben geübte, angeekelte Gesichtsausdruck stellte sich ohne weiteres Zutun ein, als er realisierte, dass der stechende Geruch in seiner Nase von teilweise verbranntem Fleisch und vermutlich auch von ihren verkohlten Haaren, stammte.

Ihre Schulter bebten und die Augen unter dem schwarzen Kohlevorhang schienen auf ihren blutenden Händen zu ruhen. Das leise Wimmern klang wie eine Unheil bringende Beschwörungsformel.

Draco zögerte kurz. Granger war eine talentierte Hexe. Ob sie versuchen würde, ihn mit stabloser Magie zu attackieren? Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde fester, bis die Handknöchel weiß wurden. Einige Momente gab er sich Mühe, sie so verächtlich wie möglich zu belauern, doch als er realisierte, dass sie sein Erscheinen noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er zu deutlicheren Mitteln würde greifen müssen, um sie zu beleidigen.

„Hier stinkt es, Schlammblut."

Hermine fuhr erschrocken zusammen und sah ihn an. Immer noch kerzengerade, wie eine typische Musterschülerin eben, auf dem ihr zugewiesenen Stuhl sitzend.

Wie er sie hasste. Wie sehr er sie doch hasste. „Das bist du, die hier alles verpestet. Ich sollte eigentlich einen Kammerjäger rufen." Er verschränkte die Arme und grinste sie von oben herab an. Hatte sie ihn gehört? Schwer zu sagen, statt erbost die Miene zu verziehen, starrte sie nur vollkommen verblüfft auf die Mini-Kristallvase mit der blauen Blume darin.

Ein wenig beschämt hob er schützend die eine Hand vor die Vase, um deren Inhalt vor dem Schlammblut zu verbergen, ging um das große Bett herum und stellte die Vase auf dem Nachttisch daneben ab.

Einen Moment gönnte er sich und freute sich darüber, dort den Beweis dafür stehen zu sehen, dass er diesen Einsatz überlebt hatte.

Ein paar Schritte zur Seite und schon konnte er eines der doppelflügeligen Fenster. aufzureißen.

Er atmete tief ein und genoss dass Gefühl der Erleichterung, das sich einstellte, als die klare, von den Blumen und Bäumen des malfoyschen Gartens erfüllte Luft in seine Lungen strömte.

Schwarze Punkte erschienen aus dem Nichts weit hinten, am Ende des Kiesweges. Er beugte sich etwas weiter vor und zog den Kopf ein, da das Fenster relativ niedrig war. Die schwarzen Punkte entpuppten sich als dunkel gekleidete Menschen, die zu Dracos Freude recht zahlreich, schnell den Kiesweg entlang in Richtung Haus gingen.  
Seine Augen suchten angstvoll die Menschen ab. In dem Moment, als sie das Grundstück betraten, hatten alle ihre Masken abgelegt. Er suchte, und suchte und endlich… ganz am Ende der Menschenschlange, sah er den silberblonden Haarschopf seines Vaters.

Noch mal Luft holen… jetzt endlich, endlich war wieder freies Atmen möglich. Den ganzen Tag, seit der Besprechung des Einsatzes heute morgen, hatte er sich gefühlt, als ob ihm jemand ein enges, starres Korsett angelegt hätte, das ihm den Brustkorb zusammenschnürte.

Der Stuhl hinter ihm quietschte und Draco hörte das Tapsen nackter Füße, die durch den Raum gingen. Aufgebracht fuhr er auf, schlug sich den Kopf am Rahmen über ihm an, fluchte, duckte sich und drehte sich zu Granger um, die gerade im Badezimmer verschwinden wollte.

„Stop! Was hast du vor?"

Sie errötete, gestikulierte verschämt in Richtung Badezimmer und lächelte verlegen.

Was sollte das denn? Ach ja… der Silenco-Bann lag immer noch auf ihr.

„Finite Incantatem. So… was hast du da drin vor?" Misstrauisch verengte er die Augen und beobachtete sie voller Argwohn. Man konnte nie wissen, was unter ihrem Kleid war. Irgendwo einen Ersatzzauberstab?

„Ich muss auf die Toilette." Trotzig dreinblickend reckte sie ihr Kinn, verschränkte die Arme und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, doch Draco war schneller. Er hüpfte in einem Satz über das Bett, naja, fast, über das letzte Ende stolperte er eher, raffte sich wieder auf und versperrte ihr den Weg. „Du willst mein Klo benutzen?"

„Du kannst mir auch eine Blumenvase geben, wenn dir das lieber ist, aber ich kann es mir wirklich nicht länger verkneifen." So beleidigt sie aussehen wollte, so albern wirkte sie doch, wie sie da vor ihm nervös herumtrippelte und hoffnungsvoll über seine Schulter hinweg zur Toilette hinter ihm spähte.

Draco versperrte ihr mit seinem Körper den Weg, wollte sie nicht hineinlassen da er überlegte, ob es eine Falle sein konnte. Ob sie da drinnen nicht irgendetwas gegen ihn aushecken könnte.

Das Schlammblut wurde abwechselnd rot und weiß und begann vor ihm auf- und abzuhüpfen. Letztendlich ließ er sie doch hineingehen. Die Gefahr, dass sie sein Zimmer beschmutzen könnte, war ihm doch zu groß. Allerdings, so beschloss er, würde er nachher eine Hauselfe rufen, die für ihn das Badezimmer reinigen sollte. Wo „die" drin war, wollte er ganz sicher nicht reingehen.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie zu abzuschließen und schon wenige Sekunden später hörte er voller Ekel, wie sie sich auf der Toilette erleichterte.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich jemand. Erschrocken drehte sich Draco um und sah sich nach der Quelle des Geräusches um. „Hier." Immer noch sah er niemanden, bis sein Blick auf ein Bild seines Großvaters Abraxas fiel, der ihn genervt aus dem Bilderrahmen, der ihn umgab, ansah. „Man ruft nach dir, du sollst nach unten in den Salon kommen."

Er nickte gehorsam. „Ja ich…", er schielte nervös zur Tür und überlegte, wie lange das Porträt, das normalerweise immer unten den Salon bewachte, ihn schon beobachtet hatte, „ich komme gleich. Ich muss nur noch kurz, äh, etwas holen."

„Aber beeil dich Junge, man wartet auf dich." Kühl nickend verabschiedete sich Abraxas, und ließ Draco zurück, der erschöpft auf das Bett hinter ihm sackte. Beinahe vollkommen reglos starrte er auf seine Hände. Nur das leichte, kaum wahrnehmbare Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs verriet, dass er noch am Leben war. Ab und zu, viel seltener als es normal war, blinzelte er.

Und nun?

Er sollte also nach unten kommen. Gut, aber was würde er solange mit „ihr" tun? Misstrauisch sah er hinüber zur Tür, hinter der sie es wagte, seinen Wasserhahn seit bestimmt einer Minute laufen zu lassen.

Er konnte sie nicht hier lassen. Nein, undenkbar. Es wäre nicht nur möglich, dass das Schlammblut auf die Idee kam im Haus herumzustromern, weil es entweder flüchten oder lauschen wollte, es wäre auch möglich, dass zum Beispiel eine Hauselfe ins Zimmer kam, um sauber zu machen.

Aber vielleicht könnte er sie ja einfach mitnehmen? Er wusste nicht, wo Voldemort sich gerade aufhielt, aber sicher wäre er hoch erfreut zu erfahren, dass es Draco gelungen war, eine solch bedeutende Geisel zu fangen.

Man würde sie dann in den Kerker werfen und…. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an die anderen Gefangenen, die zurzeit dort unten auf ihren Tod warteten. Viele… niemand hatte ihm gesagt, was genau Voldemort mit diesen Menschen vorhatte, doch da sie relativ bedeutungslos waren und er genaue Anweisungen über ihre Haftbedingungen erteilt hatte, konnte sich Draco des Verdachtes nicht erwehren, dass sie eventuell bald hingerichtet und zu Inferi gemacht werden sollten.

Übelkeit und wilde Angst stieg bei dem Gedanken daran in ihm auf. Die Tür öffnete sich und das Schlammblut kam etwas sauberer als vorher wieder aus dem Badezimmer heraus.  
Der Gedanke, Granger als totenbleichen Inferi im Keller zu haben, der nachts mit ausgestreckten Armen durch die Gänge des Hauses schlich und ihn erwürgen könnte, war… ekelerregend. Zum ersten Mal seit er sie vor dem brennenden Schuppen gefunden hatte, sah er sie wieder direkt an. Draco seufzte und schüttelte resigniert über seine Schwäche den Kopf. Nein, er konnte es nicht. Noch nicht… er brachte es nicht über sich.

Draco stand auf, ging an der neben der Tür wartenden Granger vorbei und betrat, darauf bedacht möglichst wenig zu berühren, was sie angefasst haben könnte, das Badezimmer, um seine immer noch am Boden liegende Todesserrobe zu holen.

Er kramte kurz in einer Tasche mit magisch vergrößertem Innenraum herum und als er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte, zog er ein kleines Fläschchen sowie ein paar galleonen-kleine Lederbeutelchen heraus.

„Was ist das?" Granger kam ein wenig näher und Draco verzog das Gesicht, als er ihre verkohlten Haare und den immer noch intensiven Geruch nach Schweiß riechen konnte. „Vielsafttrank?"

Die schlammige, leicht grünliche Flüssigkeit, oder eher Brühe, im Inneren der Glasflasche hätte Draco eventuell nicht sofort erkannt, wenn er hätte raten müssen, doch offenbar hatte Granger, ebenso wie er, schon öfter mit diesem Trank zu tun gehabt.

Er drehte sich halb von ihr weg, zog die Flasche vor der eben danach greifenden Hand weg und griff nach einem der kleinen Lederbeutel, aus dessen Inneren er ein Pulver in den Saft hineinrieseln lies.

Diese Glasflasche war wichtig. Es war nicht gut, dass Granger sie sah. Er schielte kurz zu ihr hinüber und verfluchte sich selbst zum hundertsten Mal dafür, dass er sie nicht an Ort und Stelle getötet hatte.

Man konnte nie wissen, wie ein solcher Einsatz endete. Der dunkle Lord hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sich kein Todesser gefangen nehmen lassen sollte. Genauso wie er allen einschärfte, dies zu verhindern, falls man beobachtete, wie ein anderer Todesser vom Orden gefasst wurde.

So sehr Draco auch gewillt war sich erneut bei Voldemort einzuschleimen, freiwilliger Selbstmord ging ihm dann doch ein Quäntchen zu weit. Für den Fall der Fälle trug er deswegen immer ein Fläschchen Vielsafttrank bei sich, um sich im Notfall in jemanden verwandeln zu können, den der Orden in Ruhe lassen würde.

Das ganze letzte Jahr über war er wie ein Spürhund durch Hogwarts geschlichen und hatte jedem, der nicht schnell genug vor ihm wegrennen konnte, das eine oder andere Haar vom Umhang gezupft. Abgeschnittene Nägel und Zehennägel hatte er ebenso akribisch gesammelt und entgegen seiner sonstigen Art hatte er sich nicht einmal davor gescheut, einem bedauernswert unwissenden Geschöpf, das er zuvor geschockt hatte, das abzuschaben, war er soeben in die Flasche gebröselt hatte.

Der Trank blubberte unappetitlich, begann nach alten Putzlappen zu stinken und verfärbte sich popel-ocker.

„Trink." Er schwenkte die Flasche vor dem Gesicht des Schlammblutes herum, genau genommen schlug er ihr die Flasche sogar mehrmals auffordernd gegen die Nase, bis diese endlich eine Hand erhob und ihm das Angebotene mit deutlichem Misstrauen abnahm.

„Warum?" fragte sie, zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und roch an der Flasche. „Wääh…was ist denn da drin?"

„Das wirst du gleich merken. Trink."

„Nein." Sie schüttelte entschieden ihre verkohlten Haarreste, drückte ihm die Flasche zurück in seine Hand und verschränkte die Arme. „Warum soll ich das Zeug überhaupt trinken?"

„Warum?" Draco klappte der Mund auf und zu. Warum? Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein so etwas zu fragen. Wusste sie denn nicht, welche Familie in diesem Haus wohnte… Wusste sie denn nicht, wer das Haus dieser Familie zu seinem neuen Hauptquartier auserkoren hatte?

Nein, natürlich wusste sie das nicht und sie sollte es auch nicht erfahren. Das konnte sehr, äußerst gefährlich für alle hier werden. Draco hob die Flasche und betrachtete den Inhalt nachdenklich. Wenn er nicht doch… er sah kurz auf, senkte seine Augen dann wieder auf das Flascheninnere… Nein, sinnlos. Er konnte es nicht, wenn sie vor ihm stand und ihn dann auch noch so gefährlich böse ansah. Wütend machte sie ihn zweifellos, aber sie verunsicherte ihn auch. Sie wirkte so - er schnupperte ebenfalls an der Flasche und würgte - menschlich.

„Man ruft nach mir. Ich muss nach unten zu meinen… ", er verbiss sich das Wort „Kollegen", da es albern und unzutreffend gewesen wäre, und sagte stattdessen „zu meiner Familie und du musst hier raus." Er hob eine Augenbraue und verzog seinen Mund zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Aber du kannst auch gerne so wie du bist zu ihnen mitkommen. In diesem Falle", er schenkte ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln und prostete ihr angedeutet mit der Flasche zu, „werden sich meine Eltern und ihre Freunde", das letzte Worte zerging ihm süß wie Schokolade auf der Zunge, „sicher freuen, dich hier als Gast begrüßen zu dürfen. Also", hart stieß er ihr den Trank vor die Brust, den sie nun endlich annahm. „Trink das, und zwar sofort. Wenn ich nicht gleich runterkomme, schicken sie jemanden, der mich holen soll und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das du erkannt werden willst."

Das Schlammblut betrachtete den Trank, der immer penetranter nach einer Mischung aus faulen Eiern und verdorbenem Fisch zu stinken begann und sah ihm unsicher in die Augen. Er konnte hören wie sie leise etwas vor sich hin murmelte, dann holte sie tief Luft und kippte den Trank in einem Zug hinunter.

Augenblicklich wurde sie bleich, sie taumelte und krallte sich an seinen Armen fest. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch, während ihr Gesicht sich von seinem nach unten hin entfernte, als würde sie vor ihm in die Knie gehen.

Ihre Augen, weit aufgerissen vor Schreck, wurden immer größer bis sie fast die Größe von Tennisbällen angenommen hatten. Das verkohlte Haar zog sich zurück in ihren Kopf. Ihre sonnenbraunen Arme, wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde magerer. Langsam aber sicher sah das Mädchen aus, als wäre sie ein praller Ballon, aus dem man die Luft herausließ. Oder wie ein sehr alter, fauliger, verschrumpelter Apfel.

Draco rümpfte die Nase und kickte die Elfe, die ihn von unten herauf anstarrte und immer noch ihre Ärmchen nach oben reckte, als wäre sie ein Kind, das seinen Vater anbettelte, es auf den Arm zu nehmen, mit dem Knie von sich weg.

Entsetzt quiekend hüpfte sie vor ihm auf und ab, krallte verschämt das Dekolleté ihres viel zu weiten Kleides vor ihren schrumpeligen Körper. Offensichtlich entsetzt über das, in was er sie verwandelt hatte versuchte sie immer wieder sich zu betasten, als würden ihre Finger ihr die Lügen offenbaren, die ihr Verstand längst begriffen hatte. Doch sobald sie eine Hand vom Dekolleté löste, rutschte wieder das ganze Kleid nach unten und sie riss es voll Scham sofort wieder nach oben.

Er konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. „Nun Granger, du wolltest doch schon immer die Elfen unterstützen. Dazu wirst du jetzt Gelegenheit haben. Da fang an." Er streckte seinen Arm aus und deutete Richtung Badezimmer, „und putz mein Klo." Er grübelte kurz, dann richtete er den Zeigefinger auf sie und grölte lachend, „Grangy."

Elfen-Granger hob eines ihrer dünnen Ärmchen und drohte ihm mit geballter Faust. „Du hinterhältiges Arschloch", quietschte sie mit einer Stimme, die klang, als hätte sie eine üble Helium-Vergiftung, worauf Draco von einem noch heftigeren Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde.

„Du elendiges, widerliches Slytherin-Schwein", quietschte die Elfe, trommelte mit ihren Fäustchen gegen sein Knie, worauf ihr Kleid nun gänzlich zu Boden fiel und Draco sie in ihrer ganzen, nun ja, nicht gerade Pracht, sehen konnte.

Draco kippte vor Lachen nach hinten gegen die Wand und brüllte: „Merlin, ist das geil. Granger die Hauselfe. Hey!" Lachend kippte er den Oberkörper nach vorne, bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen seine Oberschenkel. „Hörst du schlecht? Du sollst mein Klo putzen!"

Elfen-Granger riss ihr Kleid hoch bis über ihre Nasenspitze und weinte dicke Tränen „Du gemeines…. Du fieses…"

„Ach, halt die Fresse", schnitt er ihr barsch das Wort ab. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will dich aus dem Haus rausschaffen. Als Elfe fällst du keinem auf und in einer Stunde ist alles vorbei. Allerdings…" Neckend zog er an einem der fliederfarbenen Fetzen, die nun zu beiden Seiten an ihr herunterhingen. „Kannst du den Fetzen dazu wohl nicht anziehen. Tja…", er richtete sich auf, zog grüblerisch die Augenbrauen hoch und kratzte sich mit einer Hand am langsam stoppelig werdenden Kinn. „Was machen wir denn da, was machen wir dann da?", singsangte er voll perversem Vergnügen. „Ah… ich hab's." Boshaft grinsend drückte er ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und schob sie von der Badezimmertür weg. „Hauselfen dürfen keine Kleidung tragen, das weißt du sicherlich. Wie wäre es…", er bückte sich über einen Wäschekorb und zog aus dessen tiefsten Tiefen ein feuchtes, schon etwas muffelig riechendes dünnes Handtuch hervor und wedelte triumphierend damit durch die Luft, „damit?"

„Scheißkerl", quietschte das Schlammblut empört und stapfte wütend auf ihn zu.

„Ja du hast recht. Das passt nicht richtig." Nachdenklich begutachtete er das Tuch in seiner Hand und kratzte versonnen den platinblonden Schopf. „Etwas fehlt… der letzte Schliff. Aber", boshaft wie nie grinsend, nickte er ihr zu. „Ich habe die Lösung."

Mit einem Hochgefühl das schon an sexuelle Freude erinnerte, hielt Draco das Handtuch unter den Wasserhahn, drehte auf, kippte etwas Seife darüber und…tauchte es in die zuvor vom Schlammblut benutzte Toilette.

Hermine öffnete den Mund zu einem schrillen Schrei auf und hätte sie sich nicht augenblicklich mit schreckensstarren Augen in Fliederrüschen verbissen, wäre ihr Kleid wohl wieder heruntergerutscht, denn ihre beiden Ärmchen brauchte sie nun, um sich mit ihren Fäustchen an den riesigen Fledermausohren zu ziehen.

Gehässig lachend wischte er einmal rundherum ab, wusch sich danach die Hände und hielt ihr das Handtuch auffordernd unter die Nase. „Na… so ist es besser, meinst du nicht?"

„A… A… A… Arschloch!"

„Ja, du stimmst mir zu." Draco nickte selbstgefällig und bevor das Schlammblut dies verhindern konnte, riss er ihr den lila Fetzen vom Körper und hängte ihr stattdessen den nassen Lappen um die Schultern.

Sie heulte, sollte sie doch. Auch wenn er ihr das so deutlich nicht sagen wollte, sollte sie doch gemerkt haben, dass ein dreckiges, stinkendes Tuch die einzige „Tracht" war, mit der sie nicht auffallen würde.

Ihr Kleid ging vor ihren Augen in Flammen auf. „Halt endlich die Fresse und komm mit." Draco öffnete die Tür und spähte nach draußen, ob die Luft rein war, dann drehte er sich zu der Elfe um, die sich zwar nun das Tuch umgewickelt hatte, doch vor lauter Ekel noch viel heftiger schluchzte. „Wenn wir unten sind, kann ich dir was Neues zum Anziehen zaubern", flüsterte er leise und fast sanft, da er nicht gehört werden wollte. Er hob eine Hand und winkte die Elfe zu sich heran. „Aber jetzt komm endlich."

Widerwillig folgte sie ihm, während Draco sich selbst zu dieser perfekten Tarnung gratulierte. Heulende Hauselfen gab es im Manor zu dutzenden. Wirklich… eine gute Tarnung.

Xxx

Draco betrat den Salon, der nun fast zur Gänze mit schwarzgekleideten Gestalten gefüllt war.

Sein Herz begann zu rasen und eine Sekunde fuhr ihm ein so heftiger Schmerz in die Brust, dass er davon überzeugt war, genau in diesem Moment an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben. Kalter Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Die Elfe hinter ihm quiekte und huschte nach hinten weg, wo sie sich angstvoll in die Ecke der Tür drückte.

Der Salon, den man eigentlich besser als Halle bezeichnen sollte, war vom Schein der gewaltigen Bleikristallkronleuchter an der Decke, sowie durch das prasselnde Feuer des Kamins erleuchtet. Der Schein der Flammen zeichnete gespenstische Schatten an die marmorverkleideten Wände, in denen jeweils im Abstand einer Armlänge kunstvolle, aus Bernstein gefertigte Mosaike eingelassen waren, die nun, vom Feuer beschienen, wie die leuchtenden Augen hunderter, lauernder Katzen funkelten.

Normalerweise vermittelte der Raum Draco das Gefühl erhabener Behaglichkeit, das gute Gefühl hier, wo die besseren Menschen versammelt waren, entspannen zu können. Doch nicht jetzt, da er am liebsten schreiend vor dem, was er sah, geflüchtet wäre, wenn ihn das nicht das Leben kosten könnte.

An der hinteren Wand brannte ein Kamin, der ein sanftes, goldrotes Licht spendete und dessen behagliches Knistern bis in die kleinste Ecke zu hören war. Unheimlich eigentlich, denn dies bedeutete, dass keiner der gut dreißig Menschen, die im Raum an den Wänden verteilt standen, auch nur laut zu atmen wagte. Wie aus schwarzem Marmor gemeißelte Todesengelsskulpturen waren sie in einem Halbkreis um den in die Mitte des Raumes geschobenen, mit grünem Damast bespannten Ohrenbackensessel versammelt, der eigentlich für seinen Vater reserviert war.

Die Hände des Mannes, der darin saß, hingen rechts und links lässig über die Sessellehnen und spiegelten sich schneeweiß im makellos polierten, schwarzen Marmorboden.

Draco schluckte, als Voldemort sein Kinn und die nicht vorhanden Augenbrauen hob und ihn mit seinen Augen fixierte die so rot, flammend und unbarmherzig wie flüssige Lava waren.

„Du kommst spät."

Draco senkte demütig seinen Kopf, verschränkte die Hände vor seinem Schoß und verneigte sich so tief, dass seine Nase fast seine Knie berührte. „Entschuldigt, Herr. Ich wusste nicht dass Ihr es wart, der nach mir verlangt hat. Ich…".

„Nun ich habe keineswegs nach dir verlangt, Draco", unterbrach Voldemort ihn mit gefährlich ruhiger, doch vielleicht auch ein wenig lauernder Stimme. Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte schwach, „…sondern nach allen Todessern", Voldemort hob eine Hand und deutete mit seinem langen, weißen Zeigefinger an den Reihen der um ihn versammelten Getreuen entlang, „die heute das Gartenfest der Weasleys besucht haben. Nun", Voldemort hob seine Stimme an, sprach lauter und sah nun nicht mehr Draco, sondern der Reihe nach alle Versammelten an. „Was gibt es zu berichten?"

Voldemorts Kopf glitt von einer Wand zur anderen und stoppte, als er bei Bellatrix anlangte, die zu seiner Rechten und ihm am nächsten stand. Bellatrix strahlte vor Freude auf, als sie ihres Meisters Blick auf sich spürte, und fiel vor Voldemort auf die Knie. „Es verlief gut, Meister. Der Fuchsbau wurde in den Flammen zerstört. Ebenso Ottery St. Catchpole. Einige Auroren starben. Wir haben gut gekämpft."

„Wurde Dämonsfeuer benutzt?"

„Ja, Herr. Sie werden die Schäden nicht magisch beheben können." Bellatrix robbte auf den Knien ein wenig näher an Voldemort heran und neigte den Kopf leicht nach vorne, als wolle sie versuchen, unter des dunklen Lords nachdenklichem Blick unbemerkt auf dessen Schoss zu krabbeln.

Äußerlich ungerührt wandte er sich von Bellatrix ab und stattdessen Severus Snape zu, der an seiner anderen Seite stand. „Potter?"

„Nein, Herr. Er wurde beschützt." Snape neigte sich ebenfalls ein wenig weiter zu Voldemort herunter, wirkte jedoch auf geradezu erschreckende Weise gelassen ob dieser Neuigkeiten. „Er hat den Tarnumhang benutzt. Wir konnten ihn nicht finden."

Angespanntes Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Vereinzelt sah Draco Schweißperlen auf verkniffen wirkenden Gesichtern glitzern. Manche der Todesser waren bleich, manche rot, da sie in ihrem Bemühen, so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, offenbar das Atmen eingestellt hatten. Draco sah zu seinem Vater hinüber, der einige Schritte neben Snape stand. Lucius war ruhig, kühl und doch, dennoch strahlte er nur noch einen Abglanz seiner früher so markanten Erhabenheit und Stärke aus. Draco wandte die Augen ab, als er Lucius' Blick auf sich fühlte. Nur eine Sekunde lang hatten sich ihre Augen getroffen und nicht Hochmut, sondern die Angst, die Draco selbst in sich fühlte, hatte sich in Lucius Gesicht gespiegelt.

Draco seufzte so leise wie möglich und wandte seine Augen wieder Voldemort zu, der zu seiner Erleichterung nur leicht desinteressiert mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das war zu erwarten. Eure Aufgabe bestand darin, Harry Potters Verstecke zerstören und diejenigen zu bestrafen, die es sich erdreisten ihm Obdach zu gewähren. Das ist geschehen." Er machte eine Pause und schlug die Beine übereinander, was den Stoff der Robe fast ebenso knistern ließ wie das Feuer, in dessen Schein seine Augen zu glühen begannen. „Dennoch bin nicht zufrieden mit euch." Lange, weiße Finger krallten sich um die Armlehne.

Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf Snape, dessen Mundwinkel nervös zuckten. Pettigrew, der in der Nähe von Lucius stand, buckelte und versuchte, sich hinter Greyback zu verkriechen.

Gute Idee. Dracos Füße schlurften leise am Boden und geräuschlos wie eine Feder, glitt er hinter den breiten Rücken von Thorfinn Rowle, den Draco schnell atmen hörte.

Draco drückte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und konnte für einen kurzen Blick seinen Onkel Rodolphus ausmachen, der an Bellatrix' Seite stand und der einzige im Raum zu sein schien, den diese Nachricht nicht in Angst versetzt hatte. Sogar Bellatrix, die stolze Kriegerin, plumpste unelegant auf ihren Hintern. Die Augen starr nach oben, hinauf zu ihrem Herren gerichtet, der durch all die Unruhe hindurch, mit ausdrucksloser Miene gelassen zur Tür blickte, wo Hermine stand.

Hermine, nein Granger, Schlammblut, ach wie auch immer. Dracos Herz begann heftig zu klopfen, sein Mund wurde innerhalb von Sekunden staubtrocken und Schwärze überrollte in Wellen seine Augen. Voldemort würde doch nicht die Gedanken einer Hauselfe lesen wollen, oder? Oder erkannte er sie, konnte er durch die Maske, die ihr der Vielsafttrank übergestülpt hatte, hindurch sehen?

Der roten Augen verengten sich und nun war es doch Bellatrix, die er als erstes nach dieser Kunstpause der Angst ansprach. „Wie viele Menschen sind hier im Raum?"

Bellatrix sprang auf die Füße, hob ihren Finger und zählte eifriger alle Personen zusammen, als Draco es überhaupt für möglich gehalten hätte. Bei Voldemort angelangt zögerte sie, schien zu überlegen, ob Voldemort als eine Person alleine gelten, oder doppelt bis dreifach gezählt werden sollte, doch dann antwortete sie beflissen. „Zweiunddreißig, Meister."

Voldemort nickte anerkennend, doch nicht ohne Spott. „Ebenso viele habe auch ich gezählt. Erkennt ihr nun mein Problem?"

Die Frage ging wieder an alle in den Raum, doch ebenso wie in Snapes Unterricht mieden alle den Blick des hier anwesenden Meisters, der sie garantiert hart für eine falsche Antwort bestrafen würde. Vorsichtig spähte Draco an Rowles Schulter vorbei. Voldemort legte den Kopf schief und selbst von hier aus, mühsam durch die Reihe von schwarzen Roben hindurch spähend sah Draco, wie ärgerlich der Meister aussah.

Bellatrix wirkte fast ein wenig wie Hermine, so dachte Draco mit einem Anflug von Belustigung, wie sie da neben Voldemort herumzappelte und wohl nur darauf zu warten schien, von ihm aufgerufen zu werden. Der Herr jedoch würdigte sie keines Blickes, was Draco langsam merkwürdig vorkam. Stattdessen schweifte sein Blick zuerst ins Leere, als schien er über etwas nachzudenken, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und fischte treffsicher seinen Vater aus der Menge heraus. „Lucius, du. Sag mir, warum ich wütend bin."

Lucius trat einen Schritt vor, kreidebleich im Gesicht und schwitzend. „Heute Morgen, als Ihr uns die Anweisungen erteilt habt, waren es fünfunddreißig Personen, Meister…"

„Sehr gut, richtig", lobte Voldemort Lucius, als sei er ein minderbemitteltes Kind, das ausnahmsweise einmal einen Glückstreffer gelandet hatte. „Wo sind die restlichen drei?"

„Gefallen." Alle Augen wandten sich Rodolphus zu, der das empörte Quietschen seiner Frau, die ihm gerade noch versucht hatte den Weg zu versperren, ignorierte, nach vorne trat und vor Voldemort den Kopf neigte. „Yaxley wurde vom Orden getötet. Man hat ihm das Wort „Verräter" in die Brust geschnitten. Mein Bruder Rabastan kam, um mit seinem Mörder zu kämpfen. Er traf ihn auch, doch der Auror war schnell. Sie töteten sich gegenseitig."

Voldemort musterte ihn einen Moment voll neugierigem Interesse, dann seufzte er und antwortete sanft. „Wie überaus bedauerlich. Ein Verlust, Rodolphus. In der Tat."

Rodolphus neigt erneut den Kopf, erhob sein Haupt dann aber nicht wieder, sondern ließ seine Augen voller Abscheu auf Bellatrix ruhen. Bellatrix. Seine Frau starrte nach wie vor gebannt auf Voldemort, dessen eben noch nachdenkliche Miene sich erneut verfinsterte. „Damit sind vierunddreißig Personen erklärt. Da ihr nicht wisst, wo die letzte Person abgeblieben ist, werde ich es euch sagen."

Köpfe wandten sich nach beiden Seiten, Todesser drehten sich um und ein Tanz schwarzer Schatten wurde abgehalten, als die immer noch berobten Gestalten sorgenvoll nach dem fehlenden Gesicht in ihren Reihen suchten.

Draco ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls durch den Raum schweifen. Seinen Vater hatte er ja, Merlin sei Dank, vorhin schon gesehen. Severus Snape war ebenfalls zurückgekehrt. Voldemort, in der Mitte des Raumes, war gar nicht erst mit zum Einsatz gegangen, neben ihm sprang dienstbeflissen Bellatrix auf die Füße, um so zu tun, als interessiere es sie wirklich, wer außer ihr und Voldemort noch im Raum war.

Ihr Mann Rodolphus beobachtete seine Frau einige Sekunden lang voller Abscheu, dann verlor sein Gesicht erneut jedes Anzeichen von Leben. Er wandte sich von Bellatrix ab und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern durch dem Raum, wo er sich leise murmelnd neben Lucius stellte.

Pettigrew wuselte mit gebeugtem Rücken auf den Meister zu, da er offenbar stolz darauf war herausgefunden zu haben, wer fehlte. Voldemort winkte desinteressiert ab, denn natürlich wusste er die Antwort ohnehin schon. Er erhob sich und ragte nun neben Wurmschwanz, der im Stehen etwa so groß gewesen war wie Voldemort im Sitzen, wie ein hoher, schwarzer Turm neben ihm auf.

Ein Turm, auf dessen marmor-weißer Spitze ein rotes Feuer brannte. „Ich sage euch wer fehlt." Das Gemurmel im Raum verstummte augenblicklich und alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihm um. Niemand redete, bewegte sich oder wagte auch nur laut zu atmen, wenn der Meister etwas zu verkünden hatte.

Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen schritt er durch die Reihen seiner Anhänger, die vor ihm ängstlich zurückwichen und den Blick senkten. „Während ihr heute die Weasleys beehrt habt, war ich im Ministerium um eine Angelegenheit zu erledigen." Voldemort blieb vor Rowle stehen, der sofort in die Knie ging.

Mist. Denn damit gab er den Blick auf den kreidebleichen Draco frei, der sich unangenehm enttarnt fühlte. Doch Voldemort beachtete weder ihn noch Rowle, sondern lächelte boshaft in die Runde und genoss es zu spüren, wie begierig seine Anhänger doch waren zu erfahren, was ihr Meister denn im Ministerium erledigt haben könnte.

Nichts was er gedachte ihnen mitzuteilen, denn wieder wandte er sich um und schritt, die Augen seiner Anhänger im Nacken, zurück zu seinem Stuhl. „Ich kann mich tarnen, ich wurde nicht gesehen. Doch dafür habe ich gesehen, und zwar", er wandte sich mit einer halben Drehung um und lies sich mit der perfiden Eleganz einer Schlange zurück in seinen Stuhl gleiten, „Antonin Dolohow."

Er kippte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und starrte in die Runde, dann kräuselte sich sein Mund und er wandte den Kopf zu seiner Rechten, wo sofort Bellatrix auf die Knie fiel und ihn ansah, als hätte sie soeben eine Heiligenvision. „Bellatrix?"

„Ja, Meister?" Sie faltete die Hände vor der Brust und wirkte mehr denn je wie eine verklärte Heilige. „Bellatrix. Warum verrätst du mir nicht, wieso ich Antonin Dolohow im Ministerium gesehen habe, wie er gerade von ein paar Auroren abgeführt wurde, wo ich doch Dich", Voldemort richtete seinen langen, dürren Zeigefinger auf sie und alle Ruhe fiel von ihm ab, machte rasender Wut Platz, „dich beauftragt habe, dafür zu sorgen, dass es keine Gefangenen gibt?"

Bellatrix schluckte, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie duckte sich wie ein geschundenes Kind zusammen. „Ich, ich weiß nicht Herr", wimmerte sie, während sie mehr und mehr zusammensackte. „Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen, Mylord. Ich hätte doch, Ihr wisst doch, dass ich -"

„Schweig, du unfähige Idiotin!" Voldemorts Augen vergrößerten sich erschreckend, selten war er laut, meist kühl und lauernd wie die Schlange, die auf ihr Opfer wartete. Doch jetzt schrie wie der Verrückte, der er mit Sicherheit auch war. „Ist dir klar was nun geschehen wird? Ist dir klar, dass unsere Feinde ihn verhören werden? Weisst du, in welcher Gefahr wir uns nun befinden?"

Bellatrix schluchzte laut auf. Jedes seiner Worte hatte sie wie ein Peitschenschlag getroffen, doch Voldemort beachtete sie nicht weiter. Er atmete tief durch und wirkte beinahe, als bemühe er sich darum, nicht wirklich zu platzen. Er schloss die roten Augen, krallte sich in die Armlehnen des Sessels und neigte den Kopf. Pfeilschnell schoss sein Kopf wieder nach oben und er drehte sich um zu Snape, der an seiner linken Seite stand und mit ausdrucksloser Miene an Voldemorts Schulter vorbei sah. „Severus."

„Ja, Mylord?"

„Wir werden nachher besprechen, was zu tun ist. Du bist zwar bedauerlicherweise recht nutzlos für mich geworden", Snape zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wich einige Zentimeter nach hinten weg, „seit du nicht mehr im Orden bist, dennoch wirst du mir in dieser Sache zur Seite stehen. Aber vorher…" Voldemort drehte sich um und starrte nun direkt zur Tür, wo sich eine wimmernde Elfe zusammenkauerte und ihr schmutziges Handtuch weit über ihre große Nase zog.

„Draco. Komm her." Ohne ihn anzusehen wusste Voldemort trotzdem noch genau, wo Draco stand.

Draco nickte und kam langsam näher. Er fürchtete schon, seine Knie würden ihm auf dem letzten Meter ihren Dienst versagen. Voldemort hatte die Elfe, Granger, angesehen. Voldemort hatte gesehen, wie Draco mit ihr den Saal betreten hatte. Wenn er nun wusste… Draco wäre überführt. Er würde sterben. Er würde hier auf der Stelle sterben. Er hatte genug von Voldemorts Wutanfällen miterlebt, um zu wissen, dass dies die Konsequenz sein würde.

Demütig ging Draco auf die Knie und obwohl er Bellatrix eben noch wegen ihres kläglichen Auftrittes innerlich verhöhnt hatte, bot er nun selbst noch einen wesentlich armseligeren Eindruck, wie er vor Voldemort zitterte, so tief gebeugt, dass seine Nasenspitze den Boden berührte.

„Geh zu der Elfe und sage ihr, dass sie mir einen Kelch Wein und einen Krug Wasser bringen soll. Ich habe Durst."

Draco wäre nun, da die Anspannung, die seinen Körper gefesselt hatte, von ihm anfiel, fast nach vorne auf Voldemorts Gewand gekippt. Er musste sich erst einen Moment sammeln, bevor er sich erheben konnte und so hörte er nur, wie Voldemorts Stimme laut zu seinen Anhängern sprach. „Ich sagte es heute Morgen bereits und ich sage es euch wieder. Keine gefangenen Todesser. Dies ist ein Fehler, der nicht wieder gutzumachen ist und mich mehr denn je in meinem Entschloss bestärkt, euch unterbelichteten Versagern nicht mehr als das allernötigste anzuvertrauen. Wir werden das Problem lösen müssen. Sollten wir Glück haben, wird Dolohow nicht mehr in der Lage sein, irgendetwas zu erzählen, bevor die Verhöre beginnen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, um seinen Anhängern Zeit zu geben, sich vor ihm zu fürchten, dann sprach er weiter. „Jeder hier im Raum hat Gefolgschaft bis in den Tod geschworen und das gedenke ich einzufordern. Doch nun..." er trat Draco leicht gegen den immer noch nach unten geneigten Kopf. „Geh und tue, was ich dir aufgetragen habe."

Draco neigte ergeben den Kopf, richtete sich auf, achtsam darum bemüht, Voldemort dabei nicht anzusehen und ging mit zitternden Knien zurück zur Schlammblut-Elfe.

Bellatrix' Körper wirkte wie versteinert. Außer ihren missbilligend zuckenden Mundwinkeln und dem hasserfüllten Blick, den sie ihm einen Herzschlag lang zusandte, war sie starr wie eine Marmorstatue.

Das Problem war folgendes. Voldemort sprach nie selbst mit den Hauselfen, wenn er etwas haben wollte. Er rief immer irgendwelche Gefolgsleute zu sich, die diese niedrige Arbeit für ihn übernehmen sollten. Ein kleiner Dienst, denn die Speichel leckenden Todesser mit orgiastischem Eifer nachkamen da jeder die Möglichkeit haben wollte, Lord Voldemort in irgendeiner Weise nützlich zu sein. Alles in der Hoffnung, ihn damit sanfter zu stimmen.

Wenn nun aber kein Todesser, zumindest keiner, den Voldemort ernst nahm, diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollte, dann bedeutete dies, dass er über seine Getreuen verärgert war und ihnen nicht die geringste Möglichkeit geben wollte, sich durch noch so subtiles Einschleimen seinem Zorn zu entwinden.

Es war so leise im Zimmer, dass Draco das leise Quietschen des sanft vom Rauch bewegten Kronleuchters hören könnte, der über ihren Köpfen leicht hin und her pendelte. Er ging auf Walden McNair und Selwin zu, die vor ihm aufragten. Ebenso stark wie unvergänglich, doch sie hatten den Befehl des Meisters gehört und so sehr es ihnen auch widerstrebte diesem „Kind" Platz zu machen, sie mussten sich doch fügen.

Dracos Gedanken rasten schneller durch seinen Kopf als ein Feuerblitz fliegen konnte. Bedauerlicherweise flogen sie dabei vor lauter Eile an allen möglichen Ausreden und Lösungen vorbei, denn als er kreidebleich und mit wackligen Knien vor der Elfe ankam, war ihm immer noch nicht eingefallen, was er nun tun sollte.

Er beugte sich zu Granger herunter und wollte ihr überflüssigerweise den Wunsch des Meisters zuraunen, doch sie begann zuerst zu flüstern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich hingehen soll und wo ich das Zeug finde. Du musst ihm sagen, dass ich hier neu bin und jemanden brauche, der mir den Weg zeigt."

Er überlegte kurz, nickte und erhob sich wieder.

„Herr", Draco versuchte ruhig, ja beinahe gelassen zu wirken, doch mit Voldemort zu sprechen, allein seine pure Gegenwart aushalten zu müssen, war nach wie vor so Furcht erregend, dass es Draco fröstelte, wenn er nur daran dachte. Im Moment hatte er jedoch keine andere Wahl.

„Was ist denn noch?" Über die Schulter zurückblickend sah er Voldemort, der es nicht einmal für nötig hielt ihm den Kopf zuzuwenden, seitlich im Profil. Snapes schulterlange, fettige Haare hingen neben Voldemorts Gesicht herunter, da der hagere Tränkemeister sich zu seinem Herren heruntergebeugt hatte, um von diesem Anweisungen zu hören, die wohl für keine anderen Ohren im Saal bestimmt waren. Es fröstelte ihn, wenn immer er solche Zwiegespräche beobachtete. Eine Spur Eifersucht, dass die Malfoys nicht mehr an erster Stelle in Voldemorts Vertrauen standen, ein Hauch hämischen Triumphes über seine Tante, die einige Schritte entfernt stand und missbilligend Snapes nach unten gebeugten Rücken musterte, aber vor allem auch sehr viel Angst, da es nie ein gutes Zeichen war, wenn Voldemort seinen Getreuen zeigte, dass Dinge geplant wurden, die ohne sie verabredet wurden.

Draco schielte nervös zu der zitternden Elfe hinunter, die sich schamerfüllt das dreckige Handtuch um den dürren Leib presste und so aussah, als fürchte sie, er könne versuchen es ihr herunterzureißen, um sie nackt zu sehen. Er schnaubte angewidert, dann drehte er sich vollkommen zu Voldemort um, deutet auf die Elfe und sprach. „Die Elfe ist neu. Meine…meine Mutter hat sie heute Mittag erst gekauft." Lucius graue Augen trafen seine, hielten seinem Blick kurz stand und wendeten sich dann Voldemort zu. Vater verstand ihn, verstand, dass dies nicht der Moment war zu fragen, wie Narcissa Elfen hatte kaufen können, wo sie doch die ganze Zeit über angstvoll am Brunnen auf ihre Rückkehr gewartet hatte. „Sie kennt die Räume noch nicht so gut. Ich sollte vielleicht mit ihr gehen, um ihr den Weg zur Küche zu zeigen."

„Überflüssig. Ich brauche dich hier noch." Voldemort wedelte gelangweilt mit der Hand ab, lehnte den Kopf leicht nach hinten, so dass man nur noch dessen Kinn hinter den „Ohren" des Sessels ausmachen konnte, schnaufte und zeigte dann mit dem Finger auf Bellatrix. „Geh du mit der Elfe."

Bellatrix wurde innerhalb von Sekunden zuerst rot vor Zorn und dann weiß vor Verzweiflung. „Aber Herr", japste sie durch das verhaltene, nur mühsam unterdrückte Gekicher der anderen Todesser hindurch. „Draco hat sich doch schon angeboten. Sicher wollt ihr…"

„Gehe davon aus, dass ich besser weiß als du, was ich im Augenblick für nötig halte." Voldemort setzte sich kerzengerade auf um Bellatrix einen langen, finsteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Pettigrew und Rodolphus, die an ihrer Seite standen, schlichen sich leise zu beiden Seiten von ihr weg, als fürchteten sie ebenso von Voldemorts mittlerweile doch recht offensichtlichen Zorn getroffen zu werden, falls sie zu nahe neben Bellatrix stehen blieben.

Ihre dunklen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, der sonst so spöttisch verzogene Mund senkte sich nach unten und Draco meinte, ein mühsam unterdrücktes Schluchzen zu hören. Sie neigte ergeben den Kopf und nickte.

Voldemort indes lächelte in einer Weise, der schwer Emotionen wie Freude, Häme oder Spott zuzuschreiben waren. Vielleicht wirkte er am ehesten abwartend, als er Bellatrix sanft, doch mit unverhohlener Neugier weiter verhöhnte. „Geh, ich brauche dich heute nicht mehr."

Natürlich, alle wussten, dass er auf Widerspruch oder eventuelle Rechtfertigungsversuche von ihr wartete. Sollte sie dies tun, so würde er sie auf der Stelle foltern und ihr entweder Hausarrest geben, oder schlimmer, ihren Zauberstab verlangen

Zweifellos würde er darauf später noch einmal zu sprechen kommen. Zweifellos würde er auch Bellatrix für ihr Versäumnis, den Gefangenen nicht zu töten, bevor die Auroren ihn mitnehmen konnten, später noch bestrafen. Dass er sie nun entließ und wegschickte, war keinesfalls ein Versuch, ihr die Schande öffentlicher Missbilligung zu ersparen, sondern der ultimative Weg, sie vor der versammelten Gefolgschaft zu demütigen.

Draco drückte sich hinter den großen Rowle, da er zwar einerseits in der Stimmung war Bellatrix auszulachen, andererseits verhindern wollte, dass sie ihn bei diesem Spott beobachten konnte. Bellatrix war eine Irre. Wer wusste schon, was sie ihm beim nächsten Familienessen antun würde? Wenn er aber heimlich kicherte, konnte er das schnarrende Geräusch seines immer lauter werdenden Gegackers immer noch auf jemand anderen schieben.

In diesem Moment zeigte Voldemort allen, dass er Draco, den hinter Lucius Rücken alle auslachten, mehr schätzte als sie, die zusammen mit einer wertlosen Hauselfe zur Bedienung herabgewürdigt worden war.

Voldemort gab seinen Anhängern solange Zeit Bellatrix zu verhöhnen, bis diese den Raum verlassen hatte. Dann stand er wieder auf und sprach mit lauter, fester Stimme. „Die Versammlung endet hier. Du Rodolphus, bleibst noch einen Moment hier. Draco."

Draco stolperte fast vor Schreck, als er erneut angesprochen wurde. „Bleibe auch hier. Ihr anderen, geht!"

Nacheinander gingen alle Todesser vor Voldemort in die Knie, verabschiedeten sich mit leisen Entschuldigungen und schlichen mit gesenkten Köpfen, doch erleichterter Miene ob der Tatsache, dass sie immer noch lebten, aus dem Saal hinaus.

Während die letzten Todesser sich gegenseitig zur Tür hinaus schoben, ging Voldemort zu Rodolphus hinüber und sprach leise Worte mit ihm. Vermutlich irgendeine Floskel, die so etwas wie Bedauern oder Anteilnahme wegen Rabastans Verlust ausdrücken sollte.

Rodolphus' Mund verzog sich schmerzlich, doch er nickte und erwiderte mit dankbarer Miene etwas.

Draco zweifelte stark daran, dass Voldemort wirklich so etwas wie Bedauern über den Tod des treuen Todessers empfand, dennoch konnte er sich einen Reim auf diese fast freundschaftlich anmutende Geste machen.

Rodolphus und seine Familie gehörten zu den treusten Todessern. Sie waren von Anfang an auf Voldemorts Seite gewesen, hatten unbeirrt für ihn gekämpft und waren auch die einzigen, die nach Voldemorts Fall bereit gewesen waren, nach ihrem Meister zu suchen.

Einen solch loyalen Untergebenen zu verlieren, war durchaus ein Verlust. Es wäre immerhin beruhigend zu denken, dass der dunkle Lord wirklich Anerkennung für Treue und Loyalität zollen konnte. Andererseits, hatte er nicht eben allen Anwesenden verkündet, dass er von jedem Einzelnen den den Tod verlangte, der Gefahr lief, gefangen genommen zu werden?

Eventuell waren die tröstenden Worte auch nur ein Weg Rodolphus' Gemüt etwas zu beschwichtigen. Loyale Anhänger musste man sich erhalten. Voldemort war ein Schachspieler, ein politischer Taktiker. Nichts was er tat, geschah ohne Hintergedanken.

Die Tür fiel hinter Rodolphus ins Schloss und Draco war nun alleine mit Voldemort, der ihn mit interessiertem Blick aus der Nähe begutachtete.


	3. Die besseren Zaubererfamilien

**Beta: Lapislazuli67**

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Die besseren Zaubererfamilien **

Hermine watschelte zitternd vor Kälte und Furcht durch einen langen, nur schwach beleuchteten, engen Korridor. Im Gegensatz zu den oberen Stockwerken, die mit an Rokoko anmutenden Prunk ausgestattet waren, vermittelte der untere Teil des Hauses, der Dienstbotentrakt, die kalte, abweisende Atmosphäre eines Verlieses.

Gerüchteweise hatte sie gehört, dass hier irgendwo ein Kerker sein sollte, in dem Gefangene gehalten wurden. Hermine lauschte, hörte jedoch nichts außer dem Patschen ihrer eigenen Füßchen, Bellatrix' Schritte und Geschimpfe hinter ihr, sowie das Zischen der Fackeln, in deren Glut gerade ein Wachstropfen gefallen war.

Bellatrix hatte sie vorhin gepackt, nicht ohne zuvor ihre Reinblüterhand mit einem noch reineren Taschentuch zu umwickeln, und sie gemeinsam hinunter, in diesen Teil des Kellers, appariert. Ob sie nun tatsächlich nicht wusste, wo die Küche war oder dies nur bestritt, um den Schein zu wahren? Einerlei, womöglich nutzte sie diese zusätzliche Zeit, während sie die düsteren Gänge des Kellers absuchten auch nur, um ihrer überschäumenden Wut gelegentlich freie Bahn lassen zu können.

Etwa alle zwei Meter gab ihr Bellatrix einen kräftigen Tritt in die Kniekehlen, gegen die Oberschenkel oder in den Hintern, um sie anzutreiben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie die Elfe dadurch zu Fall brachte, wurde das zuerst mit wildem Gelächter, dann mit sehr undamenhaften Schimpfworten kommentiert.

Doch was immer Bellatrix ihr auch an den Kopf werfen konnte war Hermine egal, solange sich die Hexe nur damit beeilte. Wie viel Zeit war seit ihrer Verwandlung vergangen? Bestimmt eine halbe Stunde. Es dauerte zu lange, viel zu lange. Wenn Bellatrix nicht bald die Küche fand, war es ganz egal, ob ihr kalt war, ihre Kleidung stank und ihr Hals immer noch quälend vom Rauch, den sie heute Mittag hatte einatmen müssen, brannte. Sie wäre dann tot.

Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte in der Hoffnung, allein durch die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Schritte das Ziel, hier unten im Niemandsland der Malfoys, zu finden.

„STOP!", kreischte Bellatrix hinter ihr. Hermine blieb gehorsam stehen und lauschte auf weitere Befehle. Doch anstelle klirrender Töpfe und Pfannen, verriet ihr nur der schwache Geruch nach gebratenem Fleisch, dass die Küche nicht mehr weit sein konnte.

Hoffentlich, um alles in der Welt, hoffentlich waren sie bald da. Nicht einmal im Traum wollte sie sich vorstellen, was mit ihr geschehen würde, falls sie sich vor Voldemorts Augen zurückverwandelte.

Ob das vielleicht Malfoys Plan war? Hatte er sie nur mitgenommen, um noch einmal nach Herzenslust seine sadistische Ader an ihr auslassen zu können, um sie zu demütigen, bevor man sie zur Geisel nehmen, foltern und töten würde?

Andererseits, wäre das ein Verlust? Von Bellatrix und Voldemort gemeinsam in den Wahnsinn gefoltert zu werden, war zwar bestimmt keine verlockende Vorstellung, doch vielleicht würde sie Wege finden, die ihr einen raschen Tod ermöglichten.

Hermine schrie vor Schreck und Schmerz auf, als sie Bellatrix' spritzen Absatz zwischen ihren Schulterblättern spürte. Sie stolperte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und versuchte sich instinktiv an irgendetwas festzuhalten, um nicht zu stürzen. So krallte sie sich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken in Bellatrix' Umhang, die an ihr vorbeieilte.

„Was fällt dir ein mich anzufassen? Pass gefälligst auf." Bellatrix stieß die kleine Elfe mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen von sich weg, als sei Hermine eine Aussätzige.

„Entschuldigung, Herrin", quietschte Elfen-Hermine und eilte so schnell sie konnte an Bellatrix vorbei, sorgsam darauf bedacht, diese kein zweites Mal zu berühren.

„Weiter", knurrte Bellatrix ungehalten. „Da hinten", Bellatrix hob einen Arm und deutete auf einen sich in zwei Richtungen gabelnden Ausgang, am Ende des Korridors, „da hinten ist es. Rechts, glaube ich." Und um ihrem nun folgenden Befehl „Vorwärts" Nachdruck zu verleihen, stieß sie Hermine mit der flachen Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter.

Hermine katzbuckelte, nickte, und trippelte so schnell sie konnte vorwärts. Insgeheim notierte sie, dass die Zustände im Hause Malfoy-Black wohl genauso schrecklich für Hauselfen waren, wie sie schon immer vermutet hatte.  
Sie würde diese Missstände später alle anprangern. Sie sollten alle lernen, dass man so nicht mit Dienern umgehen konnte. Zumindest, falls sie lebend aus diesem Haus herauskommen würde.

Falls Malfoy nicht doch mit Voldemort gemeinsam gerade ein fieses Komplott gegen sie ausheckte. Andererseits… wenn sie so darüber nachdachte - was ihr äußerst schwer fiel, mit der wütend in sich hinein zeternden Bellatrix im Nacken - dann hatte es ja nicht den Anschein gehabt, als hätte Draco unter den Todessern besonders viel zu sagen.

Der feige Wicht hatte vor Schreck gehechelt wie ein Hund, als er sah, wer da im Salon auf ihn wartete. Ja, Malfoy…dieser Billig-Gangster. Er hatte sich hinter dem Rücken eines breiteren Todessers versteckt, um seine Tante auszulachen und gestammelt und gebrabbelt wie ein Baby, als Voldemort ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte.

Doch war Hermine nicht ebenfalls das Herz in die Hose, nun ja, in das Handtuch gesunken, als sie den Erzfeind vor sich im Sessel sitzen sah?

Vom Ende des Korridors her drang ein schwaches Licht zu ihnen. Der Duft nach Gebratenem wurde intensiver und nun hörte sie trotz Bellatrix' gebetsmühlenartigem „Ich bin doch keine…", „Wie konnte er mir das antun?", und „Seine treuste Anhängerin…" Gejammer auch das gedämpfte Murmeln zahlreicher heller Stimmen, die wohl von den Hauselfen stammten, die dort unten das Abendessen der Familie Malfoy vorbereiteten.

Warme, nach Suppe riechende Dämpfe waberten durch die Luft, krochen in Hermines Nase und erinnerten sie quälend daran, dass sie das Mittagessen hatte ausfallen lassen aus Angst, ihr schönes Kleid zu beschmieren.

Beinahe lächelte sie bei dem Gedanken, was für banale Sorgen sie doch vor wenigen Stunden noch gehabt hatte.

Ein unglücklicher Blick fiel auf das Handtuch, mit dem Malfoy vorher sein Klo ausgewischt hatte. Nein, was immer er auch getan hatte, was immer ihn auch bewogen haben mochte, sie nicht an Ort und Stelle umzubringen, auf keinen Fall hatte dies etwas mit Mitleid zu tun. So viel stand fest.

PLOPP!

Hermine kippte mit erschrecktem Schrei nach hinten um und wurde von Bellatrix augenblicklich an den Ohren wieder hochgezogen.

Ein verwirrt dreinblickender Elf verneigte sich bis zum Fußboden vor Bellatrix, und piepste „Herrin, was führt Euch denn … hierher…?"

„Sei still! Diese Elfe hat einen Auftrag erhalten. Kümmere dich um sie, sie kennt sich im Haus nicht aus. Ich habe Besseres zu tun als stinkenden Kreaturen eine Privatführung durch das Haus zu geben." Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, warf die schwarzen Haare in den Nacken und rauschte mit wild wehendem Umhang davon.

Hermine klammerte sich ängstlich an ihr Handtuch, vergaß den Ekel, den sie dabei empfand und wandte sich scheu zu dem Elf neben ihr um. „Du warst noch nie in der Küche?", fragte dieser vollkommen verwirrt.

Elfen-Hermine schüttelte den Kopf bis die Ohren wackelten, und krächzte nervös: „N…nein, ich…ich wurde heute Mittag ge…", sie schluckte, „gekauft. Ich war nur oben bis jetzt. Aber ich soll etwas holen. Wein… Wein und Mineralwasser für…", sie schluckte und ihre Augen wurden vor Angst riesengroß, weil sie sich einmal mehr voll Panik daran erinnerte, wer sich in den oberen Stockwerken aufhielt, „für…"

Der andere Elf warf die Arme in die Luft und zog sich vor Schreck an den Ohren.

„Für IHN?"

Elfen-Hermine nickte.

Wie ein Brummkreisel begann der Elf vor ihr heftig mit den Armen flatternd im Kreis zu rasen, während er voller Panik etwas schrie, das wie „Beeilung!" klang. Als er endlich zum Stillstand kam, packte er Hermines Arm und rannte so schnell seine kurzen Elfenbeinen vermochten, den Gang hinunter.

Hermine kam gar nicht dazu, sich in der Küche der Malfoys umzusehen, bemerkte nur vage, dass die Fetzen, die die anderen Elfen trugen, eben so schäbig waren wie der ihre. Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, dass die Küche zwar blitzblank sauber war, die Elfen, die dort arbeiteten, jedoch allesamt in Strömen Schweiß vergossen und ausgemergelt wie Galeerensklaven aussahen.

Verängstigte, gehetzte „Schnell, schnell!" Rufe erfüllten den Raum. Eine Elfe fragte sie, was sie Voldemort bringen sollte und schon wenige Sekunden später wurde ihr ein Tablett mit eben dieser Bestellung in die nun ebenfalls vor Angst schwitzenden Hände gedrückt.

Gleich drei Elfen auf einmal drehten sie um, stemmten ihre Hände in Hermines nackten Rücken und schoben sie mit vereinten Kräften zur Küche hinaus.

Und nun? Den ganzen Weg zurückgehen? Würde sie den Weg finden? Aber Hauselfen servierten sofort, nicht mit halbstündiger Verspätung. Wobei der Zorn Voldemorts über eine verspätete Erfrischung nicht einmal ansatzweise so grässlich werden konnte wie seine Freude darüber, in wen sie sich in einer Viertelstunde zurückverwandeln würde.

Sie musste… apparieren. Aber wie? Ohne Zauberstab? Elfen konnten das. Schlechtes Gewissen breitete sich in ihr aus, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie zwar bisher sehr viel über Elfen, jedoch recht selten mit Elfen geredet hatte.

Sicher, immer wieder hatte sie Elfen für ihr unfreies Leben bedauert. Doch hatte sie sich jemals die Zeit genommen, diese fleißigen Hausgeister nach den Dingen zu fragen, die sie eventuell besser konnten als sie?

Nein, sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie die stablose Magie eines Hauselfen funktionierte, so dass sie nun nichts anderes tun konnte als ein Stoßgebet zu sprechen, die Augen zu schließen und all ihr Wollen auf die Eingangshalle zu konzentrieren, wo der Salon lag.

Ein schriller Freudenschrei kam über ihre Lippen, als sie spürte, wie sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, die Umgebung um sie herum verblasste und sie durch eine Art schwarzen Schlauch nach oben gesogen wurde.

Xxxx

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und neigte seinen Kopf, während Voldemort ihn mit langen, katzenhaften Schritten zu umkreisen begann. „Vor etwas über einem Jahr waren wir schon einmal alleine hier, in diesem Zimmer. Du erinnerst dich?"

Draco nickte schwach. „Ja, Meister. Natürlich. Ihr gabt mir den Auftrag…"

„Ach ja, du solltest Dumbledore töten", kommentierte Voldemort beinahe erstaunt, als sei es ihm selbst eben erst wieder eingefallen. Er stoppte mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor Draco und musterte ihn voll Neugierde. „Doch das hast du nicht getan. Hast mir nicht gehorcht. Sage mir, junger Malfoy, wieso du dennoch am Leben bist."

Eine offensichtliche Fangfrage. Darauf konnte es einfach keine gute, harmlose Antwort geben. Scheu hob er den Kopf, doch senkte er die Augen sofort wieder, als er lauernden, leicht schadenfrohen Blick Voldemorts auffing. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht, Meister."

Voldemort schnaubte belustigt und eine Gänsehaut überzog Dracos Körper, als er seinen Herren so nah bei sich wahrnahm, dass er dessen warmen Atem über seine Schläfe streichen spürte.

„Nun, immerhin bist du ehrlich und gibst zu, dass du nichts begreifst." Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und Draco sah schaudernd, wie die langen, weißen Finger diesen auf seine Brust richteten. „Und ich bin sicher, du", Voldemort tippte Draco mit der Spitze des Stabes leicht an, woraufhin der zitternde Junge fast nach hinten fiel, „hast auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum deine Eltern immer noch am Leben sind?", höhnte der Meister belustigt weiter.

„Nein, Mylord." Draco schluckte und versuchte, sich so gerade zu halten, wie seine wackligen Knie es zuließen. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Unterhaltung kommen würde. Seit Snape ihn aus Hogwarts hinausbugsiert hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass diese letzte Konsequenz seines Versagens unvermeidbar sein würde.

Draco schluckte wieder, seine eben noch wie ausgetrocknet brennenden Augen wurden feucht. Er schämte sich, als ihm klar wurde, dass das schwache metallische Geräusch, das er hörte, das ängstliche Klappern seiner eigenen Zähne war.

Voldemort begann ihn wieder zu umkreisen. Seine Miene undurchdringlich, doch der Zauberstab zielte immer noch auf Draco.

„Es gibt doch wirklich keinen vernünftigen Grund, euch jetzt noch weiter am Leben zu lassen. Oder? Was meinst du?", fragte die sanfte, fast einfühlsam anmutende Stimme.

Draco stieß ein leises Wimmern aus und war zu nichts anderem imstande, als hilflos mit den Achseln zu zucken. So würde es also enden. Er war froh, dass er vorhin seine Mutter umarmt hatte, als er das Haus betreten hatte und nicht sofort nach oben geeilt war. Er bedauerte es, keine letzten Worte mit seinem Vater gewechselt zu haben.  
Eine heiße Träne lief ihm über die Wangen, als Voldemort stehen blieb und der Zauberstab nun so nah an seinem Körper war, dass er dessen Spitze bei jedem Einatmen leicht auf seinem Brustkorb spüren konnte.

Er war sogar froh, das Schlammblut nicht getötet zu haben. Das war doch immerhin ein Punkt, den man ihm, wo auch immer, gutschreiben konnte.

Der Zauberstab rutschte seine Brust entlang nach oben, bohrte sich in seinen Hals und drückte ihm das bebende Kinn nach oben. Der Meister lachte ihn leise aus und hätte Draco nicht so heftig hyperventiliert, hätte er dem Impuls sicher nachgegeben und allen Stolz hinter sich gelassen, um wie ein kleines Kind nach seinem Vater zu schreien.

„Dein Vater wird dir nicht helfen können", antwortete der Lord mit bösem Glimmen in den roten Augen auf die stumme Bitte des Jungen. „Was ist er denn schon, seit er aus Askaban befreit wurde?" Voldemorts Stimme nahm einen leicht angeekelten Ton an und die schmalen Lippen kräuselten sich angewidert. „Ein nervöses, schwächliches Wrack, das mehr Zeit mit seinen Whiskeyflaschen als mit seiner Familie verbringt. Deine Mutter schämt sich so für ihn, dass sie freiwillig nicht mehr das Haus verlässt, nicht wahr?"

Draco hustete, als ihn der Zauberstab zu fest in den Kehlkopf drückte und schloss die Augen, versuchte seine Gedanken stattdessen wieder zu der Blumenwiese zurückwandern zu lassen.

Immer schmerzhafter wurde der Druck gegen seinen Adamsapfel. „Und du… was bist du schon? Nichts bist du. Ein verweichlichtes, verwöhntes Kind." Der Zauberstab wurde weggezogen und Dracos Kinn wurde vom kalten Klammergriff langer, dünner Finger zusammengepresst. Voldemort zog seinen Kopf zu seinem hinüber und Draco spürte wie Voldemorts Geist ihn zwang, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. „Du hast versagt, Junge. Dennoch…", die kalten Finger glitten von Draco weg und wurden durch den Zauberstab ersetzt, der ihm nun wieder vor die Brust drückte, „dennoch bist du weitergekommen, als ich dachte. Ich gestehe, ich war beeindruckt. Und dann, wenn man bedenkt, wer dein erstes Opfer war…"

Er gab Draco eine Minute Zeit zu verstehen, dass er gerade nicht bedroht wurde, dann schmeichelte er weiter, „Wider Erwarten hast du dich als recht nützlich herausgestellt. Draco."

Der eben noch zitternde Körper erstarrte. Kalt und leblos fühlte er sich, wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Voldemort rollte die Augen, verzog die Mundwinkel und drehte sich um, ging mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, so dass der Zauberstab nach wie vor in Richtung Draco zeigte, hinüber zum Kamin, vor dessem lodernden Feuer er stehen blieb und gedankenverloren hineinsah. „Wirklich, man möchte fast sagen, dass du deine Möglichkeiten überschritten hast. Und nicht nur damals, seitdem hast du dich in den Schlachten besser geschlagen als vermutet. So habe ich zum Beispiel erfahren, dass du heute Mittag einen Auroren besiegt hast. Eine beachtliche Leistung für einen Siebzehnjährigen, durchaus."

Voldemort wandte sich um und verschränkte die Arme. „Fragst du dich nicht, wieso ich nicht wütend bin, nachdem ihr schon wieder dabei versagt habt, mir Harry Potter zu fassen?"

Draco zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, Meister. Ihr hattet sicher Eure Gründe."

„Richtig. Und ich werde dir nun als einem der Ersten verraten, warum." Die Stimme war gelassen, fast im Plauderton als Voldemort wieder näher kam und dabei auf eine mehr als beunruhigende Art lächelte. „Ich habe andere Pläne mit Potter. Zunächst muss ich sagen. Zunächst. Und dafür brauche ich", er war wieder direkt vor Draco und tippte ihm auf die Stirn, „dich."

„Mich?"

Voldemort ging auf die überraschte Frage des Jungen nicht ein, sondern fuhr geschäftsmäßig mit seiner Erklärung fort, „Da Severus nicht mehr im Orden ist und bis auf Weiteres auch nicht mehr in der Schule unterrichten wird, sind mir wichtige Informationsquellen versperrt. Wie du siehst, Draco, brauche ich einen neuen Spion. Dein neuer Auftrag, um es klar zu stellen, deine einzige Chance nicht zu sterben, besteht darin, Potter für mich auszuspionieren."

Draco holte tief Luft und schluckte. „Aber… wie? Er vertraut mir nicht und er… wieso er?"

„Meine Quellen teilten mir mit, dass er in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen wird, sobald er volljährig ist. Zudem hat ihm Dumbledore, meinen Quellen zufolge, einen Auftrag gegeben, sowie Informationen mitgeteilt, die kein anderer aus dem Orden kennt. Darüberhinaus wirst du mich aber auch über alles andere informieren, was in der Schule geschieht. Es werden erneut viele Auroren zum Schutz der Schüler dort stationiert sein. Auch darüber möchte ich alles wissen. Versuche, auch sie auszuspionieren!"

Die eben noch sachliche Stimme, klang auf einmal freundlich, besorgt, als wolle sie Draco die Angst, die ihn eben noch fast übermannt hatte, nehmen. „Du kannst deinen Eltern helfen, Draco. Potter und der Orden haben deinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht. Sieh, was aus ihm geworden ist. Er ist krank, nicht wahr?"

Draco nickte schwach. „Es geht ihm nicht gut seit…"

„Und deine Mutter, sie leidet doch ebenfalls darunter. Oder? Denke nur, du kannst die Ehre deiner Familie wieder herstellen, wenn du mir dabei hilfst, die Pläne des Ordens zu vereiteln und letztendlich den Grund all dessen zu beseitigen. Das willst du doch, oder?"

Gehorsames Nicken folgte.

Eisige Finger tätschelten ihm herablassend die Wange. „Ich weiß, dass du diese Einsätze nicht magst, Junge. Die Schreie, die Leichen und die Flüche. Vielleicht brauche ich dich dennoch ab und zu, doch die meiste Zeit wirst du in Hogwarts bleiben können. Du willst doch stattdessen viel lieber in die Schule zurück und deine Ausbildung beenden. Nicht?"

Er wartete nicht auf die Antwort, die allzu offensichtlich war, sondern schritt zurück zum Feuer, steckte den Zauberstab zurück in den Umhang und hielt die weißen Hände über die Glut, um sie dort zu wärmen. „Deinen Eltern wird alles vergeben werden, wenn du mir nützlich bist. Dein Vater wird wieder gesund werden, deine Mutter kann wieder erhobenen Hauptes dastehen. Du musst es nur schaffen, Potter und seine Freunde auszufragen." Er schwieg einen Moment und Draco beobachtete halb fasziniert halb entsetzt, dass Voldemorts Finger bereits von den Flammen umlodert waren, dieser jedoch nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Schmerz zeigte. Stattdessen flüsterte er leise und so eindringlich, dass Draco unwillkürlich schauderte, weiter, „Ich habe große Pläne, Draco, große Pläne. Es werden sich einige Dinge, die bisher eine Gewissheit waren, grundsätzlich ändern." Er wandte das abgeflachte Gesicht zu Draco und fuhr beschwörend fort. „Wir sind an der Schwelle eines neuen Zeitalters. Unseres Zeitalters. Dumbledore ist tot und der Orden wird meinen Aufstieg nicht verhindern, nur verzögern können. Dennoch werden sie es versuchen. Dennoch kann Dumbledore Anweisungen an Potter hinterlassen haben, die diese letzte Hürde zu unser aller Wohl noch verhindern könnten. Aber das wirst du nicht zulassen, nicht wahr?"

Eine drückende Schwere umfing Dracos Geist, lähmte seine Gedanken und je länger er in die im Licht des Feuers rotglimmenden Augen so, desto mehr vergaß er alle Zweifel und Bedenken, die das eben Gesagte in ihm wachgerufen hatten, „Nein, Meister."

Voldemort nickte freundlich. „Natürlich nicht. Du wirst alles tun, um deine Familie vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Mehr noch, sie wieder so stark und stolz werden zu lassen, wie sie es immer gewesen ist. Sobald das Schuljahr beginnt, wirst du mir alle zwei Wochen Informationen liefern. Solltest du etwas Wichtiges herausfinden, sofort. Das Ministerium wird binnen Stunden in unsere Hände fallen. Ich habe heute Mittag alle wichtigen Dinge dafür vorbereitet."

Draco realisierte dunkel, dass der ganze Einsatz bei den Weasleys nur ein bedeutungsloses Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen war, um dem dunklen Lord die Möglichkeit zu verschaffen das nahezu unbeaufsichtigte Ministerium zu betreten, da beinahe alle Auroren zu den Weasleys abgezogen worden waren. Doch diese Gedanken waren zäh, schwer und ermüdend. Jetzt im Moment, fühlte er sich annähernd wohl und Angst wich einer behaglichen Müdigkeit. Er gähnte sogar, schämte sich noch nicht einmal, dass dies der Meister bemerkte. Der kümmerte sich darum sowieso nicht, sondern rieb gelassen die Hände weiter über dem Feuer. „Ich kann noch nicht öffentlich die Macht übernehmen. Noch nicht. Nicht, bis einige Umstände sich geändert haben. Sobald das geschieht, wird Harry Potter sterben. Solange jedoch bist du mein neuer Spion in Hogwarts."

„Ja Meister."

Jemand klopfte an der Tür. Voldemort fuhr auf, verengte kurz nachdenklich die Augen, dann murmelte er, „Die Elfe. Geh zur Tür und öffne, du bist dann entlassen."

Draco nickte gehorsam, wandte sich langsam, noch halb in Trance, um und war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, aufrecht zur Tür zu gehen ohne zu taumeln, als dass er wirklich hätte nachvollziehen können, was diese kleine Besprechung für sein weiteres Leben bedeuten könnte, geschweige denn, wer vor der Tür stand.

Eine kleine, zitternde Elfe, die ihn aus riesengroßen, schwarzen Augen anstarrte. Ein Handtuch um den dürren Leib gewickelt, das vor Dreck an der pergamentartigen Haut kleben blieb und einen ekelerregend muffigen Geruch verströmte.

In ihren Händen hielt sie ein gläsernes, mit Blattgold eingefasstes Tablett, auf dessen Oberfläche zwei Kelche und ein Krug gefährlich schwankten.

„Hol mich hier raus! Die Stunde ist gleich um", quietschte sie flehend. Draco nahm ihr das Tablett ab und wollte das Geschöpf schon mit einem Fußtritt vertreiben, als ihm einfiel, wer da vor ihm stand. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er das Handtuch aus seinem Badezimmer erkannte. Ängstlich spähte er über die Elfe hinweg in den Flur und suchte nach seiner Tante, die nie mitbekommen dürfte, dass er mit einer Sklavin gesprochen hatte.

„Sie ist weg, als ich die Küche erreicht habe. Hol mich hier…"

„Was ist denn noch? Komm endlich her!"

Draco schluckte, presste die Lippen aufeinander und beeilte sich, seinem Meister das Gewünschte zu bringen.

Voldemort richtete sich auf, musterte kurz das Tablett, ob auch alles so gebracht worden war, wie er es verlangt hatte. Er nickte träge in Richtung des Tisches, der bei der Sitzgruppe stand, die um den Kamin platziert war. „Stell es dort ab!"

Draco tat wie geheißen, verneigte sich und eilte zur immer noch angelehnten Tür, hinter der er ansatzweise die Umrisse der Elfe erkennen konnte, die dort auf ihn wartete. Genau genommen ergriff Draco eher panisch die Flucht. Er lief so schnell, dass er fast stolperte, als die kalte Stimme des Lords hinter ihm rief: „Ach, Draco. Noch etwas", um ihn zu stoppen.

Voldemort hatte die Hände von den wärmenden Flammen des Feuers genommen und holte stattdessen ein kleines Schälchen vom Kaminsims, von dem Draco wusste, dass seine Eltern Flohpulver darin aufbewahrten. Gelassen griff Voldemort hinein und füllte seine Hände mit grünlichem Pulver, während er ruhig, doch bestimmt erklärte: „Solltest du versagen, werde ich die Köpfe deiner Eltern auf den Eisengittern des Hauptaufgangs aufspießen lassen und du wirst mir bis zum Verfall deiner körperlichen Hülle als Inferius hoffentlich bessere Dienste leisten. Geh!"

Das weiße Gesicht Voldemorts wandte sich wieder von ihm ab, Flohpulver wurde in den Kamin geworfen und während Draco flach atmend die Tür schloss, hörte er seinen Meister hinter sich „Severus Snape" rufen.

Xxx

Die Abenddämmerung brach schnell herein, raubte das Tageslicht und das Zwielicht tauchte den Garten des Manors in ein unheimliches Halbdunkel. Hell genug, um die bedrohlichen Schatten der Bäume und Sträucher, die ihnen wie lauernde Wächter den Weg säumten, zu sehen, doch schnell zu dunkel, um genau erkennen zu können, was hier noch alles außer Bäumen, Sträuchern und den Kieselsteinen am Boden mit ihnen sein könnte.

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander die Einfahrt entlang. Man hätte es eigentlich einen schönen Sommerabend nennen können. Die Luft war warm und roch angenehm würzig, Grillen zirpten, hier und da hörte man das Schuhuhen von Eulen, und das Miauen diverser Katzen, deren gelbe Augen wie kleine Leuchtfeuer um sie herum auf den Bäumen und im Gras brannten.

Kleine gelbe Fünkchen flogen wie winzigkleine Feen um sie herum. Der Kies unter ihren Füßen knirschte und der Wind wehte gedämpfte Stimmen vom Haus, friedliche Stimmen, zu ihnen hinüber. Draco überlegte, wann er zum letzten Mal Glühwürmchen gesehen hatte. Es musste Jahre her sein. Vielleicht fünf, sechs oder noch mehr und ausgerechnet jetzt sah er sie, da er eine Feindin seiner Familie in Elfengestalt aus dem Haus hinaus schmuggelte und damit unwiderruflich Verrat an seinem Meister beging.

Einem Meister, der ihm einen neuen Auftrag, eine letzte Chance erteilt hatte. An diesem Gedanken wollte er sich jetzt festklammern. Nicht daran, was passieren würde, wenn ihn irgendjemand bei dem sah, was er gerade tat.

Voll Unbehagen dachte er daran, dass dieses Schlammblut mit eigenen Ohren gehört hatte, wie Voldemort ihm androhte, die Köpfe seiner Eltern auf eben den Spitzen des Gittertors aufzuspießen, auf das sie gerade zugingen.

Bevor er es verdrängen konnte, war das Bild da. Narcissa und Lucius, besser gesagt, nur ihre Köpfe, die stumm, verwesend und mit verzerrten Mienen all diejenigen begrüßten, die es wagten, sich dem ehemaligen Landsitz der Familie Malfoy zu nähern.

Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken. Es gab einen Ausweg. Und wenn das Schlammblut es wagen sollte, je mit irgendeinem Menschen darüber zu sprechen? Würde er sie dann doch töten können? Vielleicht! Immerhin hielt ihn ja selbst der dunkle Lord führ fähig, ein ernst zunehmender Kämpfer zu werden. Und sollte sie es je wagen, IHN auf diese Drohung anzusprechen… Draco ballte die Fäuste, würde sie dafür ebenso büßen.

Er schielte nach unten und zum hunderttausendsten Mal verfluchte er sich dafür, das Problem nicht beseitigt zu haben. „Grangy", die Elfe, tapste unsicher auf dem steinigen Boden unter ihren schuhlosen Füßchen neben ihm her.

Etwas Blaues, Draco beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, eine blaue Blume, schien aus ihrem Kopf herauszusprießen.

„Scheiße, es geht los. Komm!" Mit schnellem Griff packte er eines der Patschhändchen, die eben erschrocken nach oben auf den Kopf gefasst hatten, wo nun langsam wieder Haare und die vom Fest noch darin eingewirkten Blumen sprossen.

So schnell er mit ihr im Schlepptau konnte, rannte er durch den dunklen Garten, dessen Ende sie schon fast erreicht hatten. Nur noch wenige Meter, ein paar Schritte… endlich, sie hatten das Eisentor passiert und hinter Draco huschte ein nacktes Mädchen, das nichts als ein dreckiges Handtuch hatte, um seine Blöße zu bedecken, hinter die drei Meter hohe, rote Backsteinmauer, die das Grundstück umgab.

Die Versuchung war durchaus da, sie noch ein wenig leiden zu lassen. Nackt wie sie war, bot sie ein allzu verführerisches Ziel für Spott und Hohn aller Art. Es war mittlerweile vollkommen dunkel und nur das schwache Licht des Halbmondes spendete ein klein wenig Helligkeit. Doch die weiten Schatten, die die Wand warf, an die sie sich drängte, verhinderten, dass er erkennen konnte, mit welchen Mängeln er sie aufziehen könnte. Von seinem Standpunkt aus sah das alles etwas blass und wabbelig aus, aber undeutlich und nicht wirklich zu erkennen.

Er seufzte, zog die Stirn in Falten und vergrub seine Hände in seiner Hosentasche.

Einen Moment stand er nur so da, betrachtete das Schlammblut, dessen weiße Haut sich wie eine Skulptur aus Milch vor dem Efeu, das die Mauer umrankte, abzeichnete, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf den Boden und beschwor aus dem Nichts die Kopie des Kleides, das sie am Mittag getragen hatte. Er zögerte und versuchte, sich ihren Körper etwas plastischer vorzustellen, keine wirklich angenehme Sache, und erzeugte nach den Maßen, die in seinem Geist erschienen, passende Unterwäsche.

Im Grunde war er enttäuscht, kein Lob zu hören, als sie sich wie eine Verdurstende, die Leben spendendes Wasser ausgemacht hatte, auf die Kleidung vor ihr stürzte. Wenn sie ihn schon nicht lobte, so tat er es doch selbst. Er konnte sich zwar den Spaß nicht verkneifen, die Kleidung in dem Moment, da sie sie anzog, ein wenig enger zu hexen in dem Wunsch, dass das Schlammblut sich fett fühlen sollte, doch abgesehen davon war er selbst erstaunt,wie normal das Kleid an ihr aussah. Wie normal sie aussah, beinahe menschlich…

„Wie komme ich denn hier weg?", fragte sie und unterbrach dadurch recht barsch Dracos selige Selbstbeweihräucherung seiner Zauberkräfte. Sie kam einige Schritte näher und eigentlich hätte er sie schon wieder schlagen können. Anstatt dankbar und ängstlich wirkte sie nur ungeduldig und genervt. Sollte sie wagen zu bemerken, dass sie das Kleid besser hinbekommen hätte, würde er sie auf der Stelle verprügeln.

Aber das war ja auch keine Lösung…

Er hatte an diesem Tag schon genug Dummheiten begangen, konnte er sich wirklich auf diese Letzte noch einlassen? Andererseits, hatte er denn andere Möglichkeiten, sie garantiert loszuwerden, bevor es jemand bemerken würde?

„Soll ich vielleicht nach Hause laufen?", meckerte sie. Dracos Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten, doch nein, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sie sollte meckern soviel sie wollte, solange er sie nur schnellstmöglich hier weg bekam.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Du wirst apparieren. Weißt du, wo du hingehen kannst?"

„Ja, aber...wie? Ich hab' doch keinen Zauberstab mehr." Halb verwirrt, halb traurig zuckte sie ratlos mit den Achseln. „Ich kann ohne Zauberstab nicht apparieren."

„Weiss ich." Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog einen zweiten Zauberstab heraus, den er vor ihre Augen hob. Sie streckte die Arme aus, wollte schon danach greifen, doch Draco war schneller und reckte den zweiten Stab in die Luft. „Ah… Moment noch. Vorher wollen wir doch einiges klarstellen."

„Und was?", statt zuzuhören reckte sie ebenfalls die Arme, hopste albern vor ihm herum und versuchte, zum Stab hinaufzugelangen. Lächerlich, Draco war über einen Kopf größer als sie.

„Nun, zum Ersten gibst du Ruhe", er trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück und hielt sie mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab auf Abstand, „und hörst mir zu!"

Misstrauisch die Miene verziehend verschränkte sie die Arme und blieb stehen, doch immer noch sah sie nicht ihn, sondern den zweiten Zauberstab an.

„Ich habe diesen Zauberstab heute Mittag gefunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wem er gehört, aber…" Nun die Wahrheit konnte er ihr schlecht sagen. Nämlich, dass er außer Vielsafttrank, für den Fall der Fälle, noch andere Methoden hatte, um seine Identität geheim zu halten. Stattdessen umschiffte er dieses unangenehme Thema und fuhr mit etwas anderem fort. „Er wird dich von hier weg bringen. Gib dir keine Mühe, nachher mit ein paar Ordensmitgliedern zurück zu apparieren, um uns zu finden. Das Grundstück ist mit zahlreichen Zaubern gesichert. So, und jetzt verpiss dich!"

Sie riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand, noch bevor er den Arm ganz senken konnte. Setzte schon zur Dreierregel an, doch Draco hielt sie auf, indem er ihr die flache Hand auf die Schulter drückte und sie festhielt. „Eins noch. Solltest du jemals irgendjemand auch nur ein Wort darüber erzählen, wo du heute Mittag warst, was du hier gehört hast oder woher du diesen Zauberstab hast", er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Stab in ihrer Hand, „dann wird dich dieser Zauberstab", nun setzte er ihr seinen eignen Zauberstab an die Kehle, „töten."

Er schenkte ihr seinen bitterbösesten Blick, ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie zustimmend nickte statt Angst zu zeigen und ließ von ihr ab.

Sie hob den Zauberstab, schloss die Augen und setzte zur Formel an, doch dann schien ihr etwas anderes einzufallen. Nun endlich sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Malfoy?"

„Ja?", schnarrte er genervt zurück. Was immer sie auch sagen wollte, sie sollte sich beeilen. Es würde bald Abendessen geben. Man würde nach ihm suchen, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig erschien.

„Danke." Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben lächelte ihn das Schlammblut an. Ein Lächeln, das Sekunden später verblasste, als sich ihr Körper in rasender Geschwindigkeit zu drehen begann und sich die Flut aus wirbelndem fliederfarbenem Stoff verlor und, PLOPP, in Nichts auflöste.

Xxx

Rodolphus Lestrange schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und schrie: „WEIN!" Augenblicklich füllte sich sein soeben geleertes Weinglas von neuem. Bevor die Hauselfen das Glas mit ihrer Magie fertig gefüllt hatten, grapschte er es auch schon ungeduldig, hob es an seine Lippen und stürzte den neu aufgefüllten Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.

Wütend knallte Rodolphus es auf den Tisch zurück, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund ab und fuhr mit seinem Lamento fort, mit dem er die Familie schon den ganzen Abend über unterhalten hatte. „Sie hat nichts gesagt. Habt ihr das mitbekommen? Nichts… kein Wort."

Selbst unter dem schwarzen Vollbart, der sein Gesicht überwucherte, konnte Draco den wütend verzogenen Mund seines Onkels erkennen. Rodolphus war wahrhaftig kein Mann, der sich bei solchen Familientreffen als Stimmungsbombe bewährt hätte, doch heute Abend sorgte er selbst für seine Verhältnisse für eine ausgesprochen trübsinnige Atmosphäre.

Von dem Moment an, da er den Raum zum Dinner betreten hatte bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als die gefüllten Teller mit französischer Zwiebelsuppe vor den Versammelten erschienen, hatte er nichts getan außer stoisch gerade aus ins Nichts zu starren. Während der Vorspeise hatte er dann leise in die Suppe hineingeweint.

Den Hauptgang hatte er dann so fachmännisch in seine Einzelteile zerlegt, dass Draco ihn schon fragen wollte, ob er denn vorhabe, sein Steak in Konfetti zu zerschnippeln, was er sich natürlich wegen Rodolphus' düster umherspähenden, schwarzen Augen tunlichst verkniffen hatte.

Die Nachspeise landete Schälchen für Schälchen an der elfenbeinsilbernen Seidentapete des Esszimmers. Eine Aktivität, die die Lebensgeister soweit in ihm wachgerufen hatte, dass er nun wieder fähig war zu sprechen und somit auch die Malfoys von dem bis dahin unausgesprochenen Schweigegelübde entband.

So schnell das Menü auch gegessen war, solange währte nun schon diese Post-Dinner Trinkphase. Seit geschlagenen vier Stunden waren Draco, seine Eltern und sein Onkel hier am Esstisch versammelt.

Lucius am Kopfende sitzend, Narcissa und Draco zu seiner Rechten und Linken. Rodolphus am anderen Tischende. Beide Plätze neben ihm verwaist.

Nun war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Bellatrix erst mit einer gewissen Verspätung erschien, da sie damit den Eindruck erwecken konnte, dass sie vorher noch etwas Wichtigeres tun gehabt haben könnte. Sprich: eine Audienz beim dunklen Lord.

Das war zwar zu neunundneunzig Prozent nur eine Finte, doch Bellatrix liebte es, den Anschein zu erwecken, dass es so sein könnte.

Dass der andere Platz an Rodolphus' Seite ebenfalls leer war, war um einiges ungewohnter und so auch der Grund für die gedrückte Stimmung im Raum. Obwohl Rodolphus nicht gerade ein Mann vieler Worte war, verspürte wohl selbst er gelegentlich das Bedürfnis nach menschlicher Konversation. Seine Frau war dafür selten ein geeigneter Ansprechpartner und so hatte er die meiste Zeit mit seinem Bruder, einer etwas jüngeren Version seiner selbst mit etwas weniger Bart, verbracht.

So strategisch gut die Einsätze der Todesser auch geplant waren, so überlegen sie in ihren magischen Fähigkeiten wie auch im Überraschungsmoment dieser Überfälle waren, allen war dennoch klar, dass jeder Einsatz potenziell der Ende des Lebens bedeuten konnte. Doch wer wollte daran schon denken? Und nun war es so gekommen und einer aus ihrer Mitte war tot.

„Selbst er, der Meister", Rodolphus hob beschwörend eine Hand in Richtung Lucius, der zusammengesackt über den Tisch gebeugt mit verschleiertem Blick zu ihm herübersah, „selbst er fand Worte. Du hast es doch gehört, oder? Und dann, als ihr raus musstet. Stimmt es nicht, Junge?" Er streckte sich nach vorne und zupfte Draco am Ärmel seines Pullovers. „Du hast doch gesehen, dass er noch mit mir gesprochen hat?"

Draco nickte kurz und sank wieder nach hinten auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, wo er, anstatt seinem Onkel zuzuhören, über sein eigenes Gespräch mit Voldemort nachdachte. Er hatte eine Chance bekommen, eine letzte Chance. Einen Auftrag, der kaum leichter zu bewerkstelligen sein würde als der letzte, doch er musste es schaffen… nur wie? Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er es nicht nur anstellen, dass Potter auch nur freiwillig alleine mit ihm in einem Zimmer blieb, geschweige denn mit ihm redete? Und welche Auroren sollte er schon befragen? Vor allem, würden diese wohl noch weniger Wert auf eine Konversation mit ihm legen als Potter selbst. Draco seufzte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Mineralwasser. Die Kohlensäure prickelte in seinem Mund und kitzelte in seiner Nase. Er verzog das Gesicht und presste die Augen zusammen.

Rodolphus' Faust donnerte erneut auf den Tisch und Draco schreckte durch dessen Erschütterung zusammen und wandte sich wieder seinem Onkel zu.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass es Ehepaaren in Askaban erlaubt war, sich ab und zu alleine in einer Zelle zu treffen?" Narcissa räusperte sich geräuschvoll und warf Rodolphus einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihm bedeuten sollte, sofort zu schweigen. Unbeeindruckt ob dieses deutlichen Zeichens sich nicht weiter zu blamieren fuhr Rodolphus fort und krächzte mit lauter, betrunkener Stimme weiter: „Nicht einmal, nicht ein einziges Mal durfte ich sie anfassen. Die ganze Zeit über hat sie nur von ihm, dem dunklen Lord, und seinen Plänen geredet."

Draco versuchte diese mehr als peinliche Unterhaltung zu ignorieren und ließ stattdessen seine Augen zu seinem Vater wandern, der mit schweren Augenliedern sein wievieltes? zehntes, zwanzigstes, eventuell auch dreißigstes Weinglas leerte, ausgesprochen unedel rülpste, was ihm einen verächtlichen Blick von Narcissa einbrachte, und sich dann schwer nach vorne sinken ließ, wo er Rodolphus müde nickend seines Mitgefühls versicherte.

Draco schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er suchte mit der Hand blind nach dem Wasserglas auf dem Tisch, fand es und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Mineralwasser. Eine sinnlose Tätigkeit, da diese Sorte Mineralwasser ihm nicht schmeckte, er sowieso keinen Durst hatte und die Wirkung nicht so tröstlich sein würde, wie er es gebraucht hätte. Aber immerhin, eine Tätigkeit, eine Beschäftigung, irgendetwas, was ihn davon ablenkte, diesem bohrenden Gefühl nachzugeben, das ihn immer überfiel wenn er Lucius in diesem Zustand sah. Scham!

Lucius war krank, ganz sicher. So, wie er jetzt war, war sein Vater nie gewesen. Nun, er war nicht jeden Tag betrunken. Zumindest bekam es Draco nicht jeden Tag mit. Doch oft, zu oft, sah er Lucius, wie er jetzt war.

Schwitzend, mit hängenden Augenliedern, lallend, kaum fähig, sich aufrecht zu halten und nach Alkohol riechend. Voldemort hatte recht , Narcissa schämte sich furchtbar für ihren Mann. Und Draco… erlaubte sich nicht, über solche Fragen nachzudenken.

Narcissa versuchte Lucius, so weit es ging, vor ihrer Schwester zu verstecken und mied selbst jeden Kontakt außerhalb des Hauses. Wobei Draco natürlich nicht mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob es Scham war, die seine Mutter von Besuchen bei Freunden abhielt, oder auch die ständige Angst, einem Ordensmitglied in die Arme zu laufen.

Lucius neben ihm lallte etwas, schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, was ein beistimmendes Brummen von Rodolphus zur Folge hatte.

Früher war Lucius alles gewesen, was Draco werden wollte. Stark, mutig, überlegen und kühl. Und jetzt… aber er war krank, nur krank, beruhigte Draco sich selbst. Es ging ihm schlecht, seit er aus Askaban zurück war, aber er konnte wieder gesund werden. Er brauchte Zeit, sich zu erholen und wenn er, Draco, es schaffte, Voldemorts Ungnade abzuwenden, dann würde alles wieder so sein wie vorher. Sogar besser, denn Draco wäre dann fertig mit der Schule, könnte gemeinsam mit seinem Vater in Voldemorts neuer Regierung wichtige Dinge tun. Nur die Zeit bis dahin musste er überbrücken.

Draco dachte an Potter, der ihn so widerlich ausgelacht hatte, als Lucius verhaftet worden war, dass er ihn am liebsten die Nase gebrochen hätte. Aber er würde schon einen Weg finden, Potter für das Los, das seine Familie nun tragen musste, mit mehr als nur einer gebrochenen Nase im Hogwarts Express heimzuzahlen.

„Sie is' die kaltherzigste Frau auf der ganzen Weld", krähte Rodolphus und Lucius antwortete lallend: „Sie is' ein fieses Misdschdück."

„Ich schwöre dir", Rodolphus hob einen Arm, mit dem er sich eben auf dem Tisch abgestützt hatte und rutschte dabei leicht nach vorne, „ich schwöre", donnerte er mit erhobener Faust „ich bring sie noch mal um. Diese Hyäne." Tränen traten wieder in Rodolphus' Augen. Nun schrie er nicht mehr, sondern heulte verzweifelt auf die ohnehin von zahlreichen, umgekippten Weingläsern durchnässte Tischdecke. „Mein Bruder ist tot und sie hält es nicht mal für nötig, mit mir su Abend su essen. Ich bring sie um, ich bring sie um, diese-…"

„ES REICHT!" Narcissas schrille Stimme übertönte alles andere. Sie erhob sich kerzengerade, strafte Rodolphus mit einem verächtlichen Blick und erklärte: „Es ist spät geworden. Ich bin müde und möchte mich nun zu Bett begeben. LUCIUS!", keifte sie, als würde sie einen ungezogenen Hund rufen, „Gehen wir."

Sein Vater zuckte unter dem schrillen Ruf zusammen, verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte seitlich von seinem Stuhl, wo er zwar undeutlich lallend, doch reglos, liegen blieb.

Narcissa rang sichtlich um Fassung, aber schaffte es, sie zu bewahren. Steif und streng wie die Karikatur eines verbitterten, englischen Kindermädchens deutete sie mit spitzem Finger unter den Tisch und befahl: „Draco, hilf deinem Vater aufzustehen."  
Dracos blasse Haut verfärbte sich vor Scham tiefrot, als er sich zu seinem Vater hinunterkniete, sich einen seiner Arme um die Schultern legte und ihn wie ein hilfloses Kind auf die Füße zog.

Rodolphus Kopf war nach vorne auf den Tisch gekippt, wo er friedlich schnarchend eingeschlafen war. Einen Moment glaubte Draco, so etwas wie Verzweiflung in den blauen Augen seiner Mutter zu sehen. Verzweiflung über ihre Lage, doch Narcissa war es gewohnt, größtmögliche Würde auszustrahlen und so legte sie sich, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, ebenfalls einen von Lucius' Armen um die Schulter und führte ihn mit Draco gemeinsam, vorsichtig hinaus.

Sie tat ihm leid, Mutter tat ihm sehr leid. Sie war keineswegs herzlos oder kalt, doch war sie im Moment mit all ihren eigenen Ängsten, mit Lucius schlicht überfordert. Draco wusste, dass seine Eltern sich liebten. Er wusste, dass Narcissa verstand, dass Lucius nur krank und kein anderer Mann geworden war. Doch mit Lord Voldemort, dessen Schlange Nagini, sowie zahlreiche Todessertreffen in ihrem Haus, das seit neuestem von viel mehr lebenden Menschen betreten als verlassen wurde, fehlte ihr einfach die Kraft, um und auch noch ihren ständig nach Wein und Whiskey stinkenden Mann aufzuheitern.

Draco schwitzte. Die Räume waren trotz der lauen Sommernacht allesamt qualvoll überheizt. Seit Vater aus Askaban zurück war, musste es immer und überall warm sein. Der einzige Weg, die Kälte und Angst, die immer noch in ihm steckten, halbwegs zu bewältigen.

Er schaffte es mehr oder weniger den Tag über. Nie würde er sich die Blöße geben, sich vor seinem Meister oder dessen Anhängern zu betrinken. Doch sobald er offiziell Feierabend hatte, ging es los. Oft verzog er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer, in dem er dann auch praktischerweise viele Nächte schlief. In den ersten Tagen, als er aus Askaban entlassen worden war, war es noch schlimmer gewesen. Jede Nacht hatte Draco ihn schreien hören. Gequälte Schreie seines Vaters, die Draco ebenso schmerzten wie das graue Gesicht seiner Mutter am nächsten Morgen.

Als Lucius Narcissas leidenden Anblick selbst nicht mehr ertragen hatte, hatte er begonnen zu trinken. Immerhin, nun schlief er schnell ein und war, bewusstlos wie er war, frei von quälenden Träumen, Erinnerungen und der Angst, jede Sekunde sein Leben zu verlieren.

Mühsam bugsierten sie Lucius durch die Korridore, schleiften ihn die Treppe nach oben bis sie den mittlerweile eingeschlafenen Mann auf dem Bett ablegen konnten.

Seine Mutter entließ ihn mit einem abgehackten Nicken und ging zurück zu ihrem Mann, dem sie mit viel weicherer, doch zugleich auch trauriger Miene die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Draco schluckte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er würde ihnen helfen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sein Vater nie wieder an Askaban denken musste. Das diejenige, die für sein Leiden dort verantwortlich waren, bezahlen mussten. Nie, nie wieder sollte irgendein Mitglied seiner Familie Angst haben müssen, von Voldemort hingerichtet zu werden.

Nein! Dracos Schritte beschleunigten sich und sein Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Nein, stattdessen würde er alles zum Guten kehren. Mutter versuchte, ihn zu schonen, zu beschützen. Deswegen hatte sie Snape letztes Jahr gebeten, ihn zu schützen. Doch Draco war kein Kind mehr und sie konnte sich auf ihn verlassen.

Und dann würde alles wieder gut werden, wie früher, wenn dieser lächerliche Phönixorden mitsamt diesem Trottel Potter ausgelöscht würde.

Xxx

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, bemerkte er den Stuhl, der immer noch dort stand, wo er das Schlammblut heute Mittag hingesetzt hatte. Als er ihn zurück an seinen alten Platz schob entdeckte er eine kleine, blaue, verkohlte Blumenknospe, die Granger heute Nachmittag aus den Haaren gefallen sein musste.

Eine Kunstblume, nicht lebendig wie seine, die wunderschön und unschuldig in ihrer Vase neben seinem Nachttisch stand. Künstlich, leblos und Eigentum des Schlammblutes. Trotzdem hob er sie auf, betrachtete sie nachdenklich und legte sie dann ebenfalls dorthin, wo die andere blaue Überlebende der Schlacht stand.

Im Bett schloss er die Augen und dachte daran, dass immer noch alles wieder gut werden konnte. Er musste nur den Orden des Phönix infiltrieren und die paar Einsätze, bei denen er trotz der Schule mitmachen müsste, überleben. Musste die Angst, die Alpträume und das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn seit Dumbledores Tod verfolgte, einfach nur aushalten.

Auch wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Ein weiterer Tag, an dem er nicht gestorben war, ging zu Ende.


	4. Zuhause?

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *durchknuddel***

* * *

** Kapitel 4: Zuhause? **

„Hermine!"

Noch bevor sie die Tür des Grimmauldplatzes Nummer 12 geschlossen hatte, wurde sie auch schon von zwei kräftigen Armen gepackt und dreißig Zentimeter in die Höhe gerissen. Einklemmt wie in einem Schraubstock, unfähig sich zu bewegen, den Kopf zu drehen oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen, die viel zu dicht gegen den kräftigen Körper vor ihr gepresst waren, um etwas erkennen zu können, wusste sie dennoch sofort, dass es Ron war. Sie nahm seinen Geruch wahr, den Geruch, den sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt in den letzten Stunden vermisst hatte.

„Hermine, Hermine, Hermine…" Ron wimmerte, lachte, gluckste und schrie. Als wäre sie nicht schwerer als eine Puppe, hüpfte er mit ihr im Arm wild durch die Eingangshalle, während ihre Füße immer noch in der Luft baumelten.

Türen wurden geöffnet und Leute, die Hermine weder erkennen noch über Rons Geschrei hinweg richtig hören konnten, polterten die Treppe hinunter, verharrten und schrieen auf. Ein vielstimmiger Chor, laut, freudig und fassungslos, der die ganze Halle mit Schreien von „Hermine" erfüllte.

Ein weiterer Schrei, noch viel lauter als das ohnehin schon ohrenbetäubende Gebrüll um sie herum und ein Körper stürzte sich auf sie. Der Angreifer schlang seine Arme um sie und um Ron, klammerte seine Beine um sie und ehe sie noch erkannte, dass es Harry war, der sie angesprungen hatte, verlor Ron das Gleichgewicht und alle drei fielen gemeinsam krachend, lachend und jubelnd zu Boden.

„Hermine, Hermine, Hermine…" Ron schien unfähig etwas anderes als ihren geliebten Namen auch nur zu denken.

Er schlang seine Arme um sie und rollte mit ihr über den Boden. Mit ihr und Harry, denn der hatte sich so fest um Hermines Beine geklammert, dass er wie ein langer Schwanz am Boden mitgeschleift wurde.

Mrs. Weasley - Hermine fürchtete schon, sie wolle sich ebenfalls auf sie werfen - riss Ron weg und stellte Hermine auf die Füße, packte ihr Gesicht und küsste sie ab, und küsste sie überglücklich ab. „Merlin, sind wir dankbar, wir dachten schon… wir fürchteten… es sind so viele Menschen gestorben gestern. Und wir haben nicht…", Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, sie musste von Hermine ablassen, um ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer schmutzigen Schürze zu verbergen.

„Wir dachten, du wärest tot", murmelte Ginny, die langsam und wie in Trance die Treppe herunter herunterkam und Hermine ansah, als sei sie ein Gespenst. Doch auf der untersten Stufe erwachte sie zu neuem Leben, ließ einen lauten Jubelschrei erklingen und sprang Hermine in die Arme.

„Ich hab's nicht geglaubt." Ron fiel Hermine von hinten um den Hals und presste sich so selig und glücklich an sie, als sei sie das Schönste, was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. „Ich hab seit heute Mittag hier auf der Treppe gesessen und gewartet, dass du kommst. Und… woher wusstest du, dass du hierher kommen musst? Wir haben so lange nach dir gesucht, bis wir uns entschlossen haben, zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen." Rons Miene verfinsterte sich „Wo warst du überhaupt!"

Er packte Hermine an den Schultern, drehte sie um und schüttelte sie zornig. „Wo warst du? Weisst du, wie lange wir dich gesucht haben? Weisst du, welche Sorgen wir, ich, uns gemacht haben?"

Hermine wich einige Schritte zurück und wimmerte mit gebrochener Stimme: „Ich… ich war bewusstlos. Ein Schockzauber hat mich getroffen und ich fiel in einen Busch. Ich bin erst wieder zu mir gekommen, als es dunkel war." Sie zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln und fuhr mit ihrem zuvor geübten Vortrag fort: „Ja und niemand war mehr dort. Ich war ganz alleine und ich wusste nicht, was euch passiert war, aber wo hättet ihr denn sonst alle hingehen können?"

Man glaubte ihr. Das war zwar gut, doch sie fühlte auch einen Anflug schlechten Gewissens, dass es so leicht gewesen war, zu lügen. Wo sie wirklich gewesen war, wer sie dorthin gebracht und was sie dort gemacht hatte, war zu verwirrend, um es jetzt vor allen Leuten zu sagen.

Vielleicht später am Abend, aber jetzt nicht.

Hermines erster Weg führte sie nach oben zum Kamin, um ihren Eltern Bescheid zu geben, dass alles in Ordnung war. Die Weasleys hatten lange mit sich gerungen, ob sie überhaupt etwas sagen sollten, solange man nicht sicher war, dass… Sie wollten Hermines Eltern nicht unnötig in Panik versetzen.

Doch wie es der Zufall manchmal will, waren die Grangers von alleine auf die Idee gekommen, da am Abend kein Brief von ihrer Tochter kam, wie denn die Hochzeit gewesen war. Immerhin war sie ja extra deswegen früher von Zuhause abgereist, um bei den Weasleys die Hochzeit und Harrys Geburtstag mitfeiern zu können.

Dementsprechend glücklich wirkten sie, als sie Hermines Gesicht in ihrem Kamin aufflammen sahen. Hermine selbst war froh, dass der Kamin die Gesichter ihrer Eltern so verzerrt und fern erscheinen ließ. Auf diese Weise war es einfacher ihre Eltern zu beruhigen, als wenn sie diese von Angesicht zu Angesicht belogen hätte. Andererseits, wie oft sah sie ihre Eltern den schon? Selten, leider sehr selten.

Ihr zweiter Weg führte Hermine ins Badezimmer. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich sie, als sie den verblassten Prunk dieses alten Hauses so deutlich sah wie nie zu zuvor. Wie die Malfoys war auch die Familie Black, die hier früher gelebt hatte, unanständig reich gewesen. Porzellan, Gold und Marmor wo immer man hinsah. Doch nie hatte sie ein Auge dafür gehabt, da alle Schönheit vergangen war.

Kacheln waren zersprungen und verblasst, der Marmor war rissig und von einer fettigen Staubschicht bedeckt. Die goldenen Wasserhähne wirkten in all dem Schutt und Schmutz einfach nur wie skurrile Spielzeuge.

Dennoch, es war eigenartig sich vorzustellen, dass dies ein ganz ähnliches Haus war wie das, in dem Malfoy aufgewachsen war. Ein Haus, das Menschen wie ihn hervorgebracht hatte, war nun letzte Unterkunft für Menschen, die Familien wie die Malfoys hassten. Menschen wie sie.

Nachdem sie sich gewaschen hatte, ging sie wieder zu den anderen in die Küche, um etwas zu essen. Kreacher hatte zunächst versucht, ihnen etwas Dreck, den die Ratten am Boden hinterlassen hatten, als Abendessen zu servieren.

Harrys direktem Befehl, etwas Anständiges zu besorgen, konnte er sich dennoch nicht widersetzen, so dass nun zumindest ein paar Getränke, Brot und Wurst und Käse da waren.

Immer noch trug sie das Kleid, das ihr Malfoy gehext hatte. Fast bedauerte sie, dass sie es selbst erneut zerrissen hatte, bevor sie den Grimmauldplatz betrat. Es wäre einfach unglaubwürdig gewesen, sauber und unbeschadet zu erscheinen. Andere Kleider als diesen Fetzen hatte sie jetzt allerdings nicht mehr.

Ron und Harry erzählten abwechselnd, was geschehen war, als Hermine sich von ihnen getrennt hatte, weil sie geglaubt hatte, dass Krummbein im Hühnerstall eingeschlossen war. Nachdem die Todesser auf Bellatrix' unerwarteten Befehl alle gleichzeitig verschwunden waren, suchten die Weasleys die Gegend großflächig ab, um Überlebende und Opfer zu finden.

Bill erzählte dann weiter, dass die Auroren die gefallenen Gäste ebenso wie Todesser mitgenommen hatten, doch Hermine unauffindbar gewesen war. Nach dreistündiger Suche hatte man beschlossen, den Grimmauldplatz aufzusuchen.

Nur Lupin, der noch immer nicht zurück war, Kingsley und Moody blieben bei den Überresten des Fuchsbaus, um weiterhin doch noch eventuelle Überlebende zu suchen oder zu warten, falls die Todesser zurückkämen.

Für die Weasleys war es ein trauriger Besuch des Hauptquartiers, da sie so viel hatten zurücklassen müssen. Nicht nur Freunde, die nie wieder kommen würden, sondern bedauerlicherweise auch alles, was die Weasleys auf dieser Welt besessen hatten, wie Molly unter Tränen erklärte.

Das Dämonsfeuer hatte ganze Arbeit getan. Die Weasleys hatten weder Kleider zum Wechseln, noch Essen oder auch nur Seife zum Waschen mitnehmen können. Immerhin gelang es Arthur halbwegs, die Fassung zu wahren, während er Hermine erklärte, dass er nicht wüsste, wovon sie in Zukunft leben sollten, da alles, der ganze Haushalt, neu angeschafft werden müsse und seine Position mehr als fraglich sei, da Voldemorts Einfluss jeden Tag zunehme.

Doch da auch die sparsamen Weasleys nicht von Nichts leben konnten, wurde ein gemeinsamer Besuch in der Winkelgasse im Laufe der Woche vereinbart. Harry versicherte zwar, dass sie hier bleiben könnten, solange sie wollten, dass er für die erste Zeit sämtliche Kosten für Nahrung, Kleidung und Ausstattung übernehmen würde, doch Hermine sah, wie unangenehm den Weasleys diese Hilfe war, auf die sie bedauerlicherweise angewiesen waren. Zudem fühlten sie sich auch durch die Ermahnungen von Bill und den Zwillinge beunruhigt, die darauf hinwiesen hatten, dass noch strengere Geheimhaltung und noch mehr Sicherungen als zuvor nötig waren, wenn sie dauerhaft im Grimmauldplatz bleiben wollten.

Nicht nur Bellatrix und die Malfoys, sondern auch Severus Snape kannten das Haus und es erforderte nicht besonders viel Fantasie herauszufinden, wohin die Weasleys samt Hermine und Harry gegangen waren, nachdem ihr eigenes Haus zerstört worden war.

Mrs. Weasley war eine Frau mit leichtem Schlaf und zudem noch unangenehm neugierig, dennoch bekam sie nicht mit, dass gegen ein Uhr in der Nacht die Tür von Ron und Harrys Jungenzimmer geöffnet wurde und unsichtbare Füße hinunter in das Zimmer von Ginny und Hermine schlichen, aus dem wenige Minuten später ebenso unsichtbare Füße nach oben, zu Ron huschten.

Xxx

Molly schenkte Hermine Tee ein, zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu und lehnte sich zufrieden auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, um die fast schon tot Geglaubte mit liebevollem oder freundlichem Lächeln im Gesicht anzusehen.

Ron fing den Blick seiner Mutter auf, zwinkerte Hermine ebenfalls fröhlich zu und stieß sie leicht in die Seite, während er strahlend von seinem Marmeladentoast abbiss.

Die Tür zum Salon öffnete sich und Ginny betrat das Zimmer, ein hölzernes Tablett in den Händen, auf dem sich ein benutzter Teller, eine leere Tasse, sowie Besteck befanden. Sie warf Hermine ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zu, zwinkerte Harry zu, der sie, tiefrot im Gesicht, dümmlich anlächelte und sich hinter dem von Bill entwendeten Tagespropheten versteckte.

Ginny summte leise ein Lied vor sich hin, setzte sich neben Harry und biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein noch breiteres Grinsen zu vermeiden. Ron beobachtete amüsiert das kleine Geplänkel, ruckte mit dem Kopf zu Harry, als Ginny sich ihm zuwandte und berührte neckend mit der Zunge seine Lippen.

Hermine kicherte verschämt, als Mrs. Weasley, die Rons Geste missinterpretiert hatte, sich nach vorne beugte und Ron tadelnd auf den Hinterkopf schlug.

Ginny kicherte ebenfalls und strich ihrem Harry mit der Hand über die Wange, woraufhin er, der gerade einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, so über diese leicht anrüchige Berührung in Gegenwart der Weasley-Eltern erschrak, dass er den Tagespropheten von sich weg warf und Earl Grey quer über den Tisch spuckte.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als sie daraufhin Ginnys strahlenden Augen sah, die den Kopf schief legte und so bewundernd zu Harry hinüber schmachtete, als habe er gerade den Nobelpreis gewonnen.

Ron neben ihr begann vor mühsam unterdrücktem Giggeln zu erbeben, als Ginny ein blütenweißes Taschentuch zückte, um damit Harrys mit Tee überfluteten Teller mit verzückter Miene sauber zu wischen.

Mrs. Weasley seufzte und biss in ihren Honigtoast. Mr. Weasley streichelte seiner Tochter liebevoll über die Wange und Bill und Fleur gaben sich einen lauten Schmatz auf den Mund.

„Seit wann sind sie denn wieder offiziell zusammen?", raunte Hermine zu Ron hinüber, der ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Ron neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig weiter zu ihr, damit er seine Stirn an ihre Wange legen konnte und murmelte. „Seit gestern. Nach dieser Hochzeit da, da wurde uns allen klar", Rons Stimme wurde eine Nuance tiefer und klang nicht mehr zärtlich, sondern schleppend, „wenn es Voldemort wirklich interessiert, dann weiß er doch schon längst von Ginny. Snape", die Idylle im Raum brach in einer Millisekunde in sich zusammen, als alle gleichzeitig beim Klang dieses Namens zusammenzuckten, „Snape hat Voldemort doch eh alles über Harry gesagt, was er wissen muss."

„Wir fürchteten, du wärest tot, Hermine", schaltete sich Harry nun in das Gespräch ein, dessen Gegenstand er war. „Und dieser Nachmittag gestern", er holte tief Luft, kniff die Augen zusammen, sprach mit fester, entschlossener Stimme weiter, „er hat mir gezeigt, dass wir nun alle überall in Gefahr sind. Egal, wohin wir gehen, was wir machen und welche Tricks wir anwenden. Es kann mit uns allen, die wir hier sitzen, jede Sekunde vorbei sein."

Er ergriff Ginnys Hand, die neben der seinen auf dem Tisch lag. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley tauschten besorgte Blicke. Fleur hob eine zierliche Hand und drehte nervös ihr silberblondes Haar zu dicken Strähnen.

Mrs. Weasley erhob sich halb vom Stuhl, zog das von Ginny zuvor gebrachte Tablett zu sich, räumte es ab und drückte es wie einen Schutzschild vor ihre Brust.

„Ich will nicht sterben ohne Zeit mit Ginny verbracht zu haben", erklärte Harry schulterzuckend. „Der Kampf wird bald kommen, ich spüre es. Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit und ich habe auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie und was ich machen sollte. Naja… deswegen wird erst mal alles weiter gehen wie vorher und wenn wir dann wieder in der Schule sind…"

Hermine trat Ron unter dem Tisch ans Bein, der daraufhin vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein scharfes „Ie" herauspresste, ihr aber dennoch zunickte, um ihr zu bestätigen, dass sie bis auf Weiteres wirklich nach Hogwarts gehen würden.

„…werden wir eben soweit wie möglich mit dem Orden zusammenarbeiten und uns auf alles vorbereiten, nicht wahr?"

Ron biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. Hermine spürte, dass Rons Hand, die immer noch auf ihrer Schulter lag, sich versteifte. Merkwürdig, von einem Moment zum nächsten war es, als ob da nicht ein menschlicher Arm um ihre Schultern läge, sondern ein toter, abgesägter Ast.

Es schien sogar fast, als wäre die Wärme aus Rons Körper gewichen. Die Farbe war auf alle Fälle aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, ebenso wie in allen Gesichtern hier am Tisch. Die idyllisch harmonische Stimmung, die an diesem Morgen zur Schau gestellt worden war, wirkte so falsch, dass Hermine sie ohne große Mühe als Lüge entlarven konnte.

Hermine hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie hier aus etwas ausgeschlossen wurde. Dass alle, die um diesen Tisch versammelt waren, eine bestimmte Sache wussten, die man ihr als Einziger absichtlich verschwieg.

„Wie wollt ihr euch denn vorbereiten?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Lernen natürlich", flötete Mrs. Weasley ein wenig zu fröhlich und zu schnell, als dass man ihren Kommentar nicht als vorbereitet hätte erkennen können. Hermine war einigermaßen verwirrt über das Gefühl, hier als einziges Publikum inmitten eines gründlich geprobten Schauspiels zu sitzen.

„Tja", trällerte Mrs Weasley fröhlich weiter, vollführte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und stellte das Tablett, das sie zuvor noch an sich gepresst hatte, unachtsam auf Arthurs voll mit Toast beladenen Teller . „Ja, dann hat er wohl schon gegessen. Ich geh dann mal rauf und beziehe Charlies Bett neu."

Charlie? Aber waren ihm nicht gestern Mittag von einem Fluch die Füße abgerissen worden?

Jetzt erst schien sie das Tablett, von dem Mr. Weasley übellaunig seine zermatschten Toasts abkratzte, überhaupt richtig wahrzunehmen. Wem hatte Ginny eigentlich Essen gebracht?

„Charlie?"

„Ja Liebes… er ist oben. Wir kümmern uns um ihn." Mrs. Weasley lächelte auf eine extrem seltsame Weise. Ihre Mundwinkel waren zwar nach oben gezogen, doch der restliche Teil ihres Gesichtes war starr wie die Züge einer Schaufensterpuppe.

Hermine faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch und sah der Reihe nach Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Ginny, Harry und zuletzt Ron an, der neben ihr saß und stumme Blicke mit seinem Bruder wechselte, der sich nervös die Lippen leckte.

„Aber warum… warum ist Charlie denn nicht in einem Krankenhaus? Warum habt ihr ihn denn nicht ins St.-Mungos gebracht?"

Harry ließ die Zeitung langsam auf den Tisch sinken, warf Ron einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihm kaum merkbar zunickte, dann schob er den Tagespropheten quer über den Tisch, bis Hermine ihn mit den Fingern fassen konnte.

Hermine hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum es auf einmal so still im Zimmer geworden war, als Mollys und Arthurs betretene Gesichter hinter der Schlagzeile des Tages verschwanden, und sie zu lesen begann.

_„Das St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen ist bis auf Weiteres geschlossen._

_Unglaublich, aber wahr. Das international bekannte Hospital wurde gestern Nachmittag von zwei Muggeln angegriffen._

_Wie die Krankhausleitung mitteilte, wurden die beiden Muggel, die einem befreundeten Zauberer einen Krankenbesuch abstatten wollten, von zwei Beamten des Zaubereiministeriums begleitet. Soweit bisher bekannt, hatte der Zauberer sich entgegen des internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommens gegenüber seinen beiden Freunden als magisch offenbart. Weiterhin nannte besagter Zauberer seinen Freunden die Adresse der Abteilung für Muggelarbeit, wo sie daraufhin schriftlich um einen Besuch bei ihrem Freund baten._

_Die beiden Muggel wurden von Auroren untersucht und als harmlos eingestuft._

_Soweit bekannt, verabschiedete sich einer der Freunde, kurz bevor er das Zimmer des Kranken betrat, mit der Entschuldigung, noch einmal zur Toilette zu müssen. Niemand schöpfte Verdacht, da er nur wenige Minuten später im Zimmer des Freundes wieder erschien._

_Auffallend war, dass weder er noch der andere Muggel auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihrem kranken Freund geredet haben sollen. Wortlos setzten sie sich neben das Bett und warteten auf das, was wohl sorgfältig vorbereitet war._

_16:20 Uhr Londoner Ortszeit ging in der Besuchertoilette der Abteilung für Fluchschäden eine sogenannte Zeitbombe hoch. Für die Leser, die sich unter diesem Begriff nichts vorstellen können: Diese Bombe wirkt wie ein mächtiger, dunkler Fluch, der eine kräftige Explosion erzeugt und dessen Wirkung auf eine bestimmte Uhrzeit einstellbar ist. Das gesamte vierte Stockwerk fiel der Bombe zum Opfer._

_Die Zauberergemeinschaft betrauert unter den Toten dieses feigen Anschlages nicht nur das aufopfernde Personal, sondern auch Patienten wie zum Beispiel Frank und Alice Longbottom, bekannte Ex-Auroren."_

Die Zeitung glitt Hermine aus den Fingern, rutschte an ihr herab und fiel in ihre immer noch halb mit Müsli gefüllte Frühstücksschale. Ihr Mund klappte auf, doch vermochte sie kaum zu atmen, zu denken oder auch nur ansatzweise etwas Sinnvolles zu dem eben Gelesenen zu sagen.

Harry stand auf, beugte sich über den Tisch, fischte die Zeitung auf dem Müsli heraus, schüttelte sie auf dem Boden halbwegs sauber, straffte die Blätter und las mit einem für Hermine unbegreiflich sarkastischem Unterton weiter.

_„Die Gemeinschaft der magischen Menschen hält geschockt den Atem an und versucht, die schlimmen Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages zu verarbeiten. Trotz all dem Neid, den Vorurteilen und dem Hass, denen Zauberer und Hexen im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer wieder ausgesetzt waren, lebten doch magische wie nichtmagische Menschen während der letzten Zeit in friedlicher Eintracht.  
Wie man nun schmerzhaft erkennen musste, ließ dies manche von uns unvorsichtig werden. Das Krankenhaus St.-Mungo muss bis auf Weiteres geschlossen werden, da vermutet wird, dass die angreifenden Muggel keine Einzeltäter waren, sondern nur die Spitze eines jahrelang wachsenden Eisberges aus Missgunst und Verachtung gegenüber der magischen Welt waren._

_Tatsächlich ging nur eine halbe Stunde nach dem Anschlag ein Bekennerbrief in der Redaktion des Tagespropheten ein, in dem sich ein Zusammenschluss von Muggeln nicht nur zu ihrer Absicht, die Zauberer nach wie vor zu unterdrücken bekennt, sondern auch noch weitere Anschläge androht, sollte die magische Gemeinschaft in Zukunft nicht auf jede Form ausgeübter Magie, willentliche oder unwillentliche, verzichten._

_Das Ministerium indes weigert sich, eine Stellungnahme zu dieser offenen Drohung abzugeben. Weiterhin dementieren sie sogar, von der Existenz dieser magiefeindlichen Organisationen zu wissen._

_Nichtsdestotrotz wurden die beiden Auroren Kingsley S. und Nymphadora T., die die Attentäter in das Krankenhaus gebracht hatten, bis auf Weiteres, unter Aussetzung des Gehalts, beurlaubt._

_Zufall?_

_Doch der Tagesprophet, unbestechlich und ehrlich",_ Harry ließ die Zeitung kurz herabsinken, um herzhaft zu lachen, dann erst konnte er weiter lesen, doch mit jedem weiteren Wort wurde das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht schiefer und wütender, _„warnt und mahnt._

_Die magische Gemeinschaft war viel zu offen und tolerant den Muggeln gegenüber, was sich nun rächt. Aufgestachelt von Neid und Hass wollen sie das zerstören, was ihr schwacher Verstand nicht erfassen kann._

_Die Magie._

_Unsere Magie._

_Uns._

_Seid gewarnt."_

Harry verzog das Gesicht und warf die Zeitung mit einem angewiderten „ach" von sich weg, verschränkte die Arme und holte tief Luft.

„Nun? Was hältst du davon?" Hermine drehte sich überrascht um, jetzt erst nahm sie Lupins Hand auf ihrer Schulter wahr, der von ihr unbemerkt den Raum betreten hatte und sie aus freundlichen, hellbraunen Augen fragend ansah.

„Ich…", sie schluckte, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, wandte sich zu Ron um, der mit überkreuzten Armen, nach hinten im Stuhl gelehnt, und verdrießlicher Miene auf den Tagespropheten starrte, als hätte der ihn soeben angespuckt. „Ich kann es nicht glauben."

Hilflos zuckte sie die Achseln. „Ich meine… warum?"

„Ja genau, das fragen wir uns auch." Lupin nickte bestimmt, ging an ihr vorüber, wobei er seine Hand über ihren Nacken hinweg von ihrer Schulter gleiten ließ, und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz an der kreisrunden Tafel, zwischen Harry und Bill.

Lupin hatte noch nie gut, also gesund und zufrieden, ausgesehen, doch heute erschrak selbst Hermine, die ihn jahrelang kannte, über den Anblick ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Nicht nur, dass seine Kleidung schäbig, abgetragen und altmodisch war, sie war auch über und über voll Dreck. Lupins Haare waren mit etwas dunklem verklebt, das längst zu einer festen, lehmartigen Masse auf seinem Kopf getrocknet war.

Seine Fingernägel, nein, seine ganzen Finger, waren über und über voll mit Dreck, er stank nach Schweiß – Fleur rümpfte die Nase und entschuldigte sich, da sie dringend auf sie Toilette müsste - und hatte tiefe Schnitte ihm Gesicht. Blut, Dreck und Schweiß verfärbten sein Gesicht, als hätte er mit Henna versucht, Muster darauf zu zeichnen.

„Entschuldige wie ich aussehe… ich sitze jetzt eigentlich zum ersten Mal seit gestern Mittag. Ich blieb gemeinsam mit Moody und Kingsley nach dem Angriff zurück, um nach dir oder anderen Vermissten zu suchen. " Er seufzte, riss die Augen auf wie jemand, der sich gerade krampfhaft bemühte wach zu bleiben und kratzte mit seinen abgebrochenen Fingernägeln etwas getrockneten Schorf von seinem Ohr. „Ja… jedenfalls hast du die entscheidende Frage nicht gestellt."

„Welche denn?" Hermine angelte den Tagespropheten, in dem die anderen doch auch nicht mehr lesen konnten als sie, und betrachtete erneut das Bild des zerstörten St. Mungo Hospitals.

„Nun", erklärte Bill, der trotz eines Anflugs von Widerwillen in seinem Gesicht Lupin beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte, „du hast noch nicht gefragt, wie Nymphadora und Kingsley gewalttätige Muggel ins Krankenhaus schleusen konnten, wenn sie doch nachweislich auf meiner Hochzeit waren?"

Lupin beugte sich nach vorne und sah aus, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen, dann schaffte er es, sich wieder aufzurichten und deute mit seinem dreckigen Zeigefinger auf die reißerische Schlagzeile der Zeitung. „Du wirst übrigens nicht ein einiges Wort darüber finden, dass gestern während einer Hochzeit zehn Menschen starben und etliche verletzt wurden. Nichts… kein Wort."

Hermine ließ die Zeitung fallen, als sie die Hände vor ihren Mund hielt.

Mr. Weasley honorierte ihre entsetzte Geste mit einem wissenden Augenbrauenhochziehen. „Wir verstehen es auch nicht." Er warf vielsagende Blicke in die Runde, die Hermine einmal mehr das Gefühl gaben, hier aus irgendetwas ausgeschlossen zu sein. „Aber", vollendete Lupin wie auf Befehl Arthurs Gedanken, „sie werden heute zum Abendessen kommen… So wie die restlichen Ordensmitglieder. Es muss viel besprochen werden." Er hob die Stimme und den Kopf, sah ihnen allen nacheinander in die Augen und hob herausfordernd die Hand, „Nicht wahr?"

Anstatt zu antworten warf Mrs. Weasley die Serviette auf den Tisch, mit der sie sich eben den Mund abgewischt hatte und kramte stattdessen umständlich ein sauberes Taschentuch aus ihrer Umhangtasche, mir der sie ihre feucht glänzende Stirn abtupfte. „Ich gehe zu Charlie. Ich muss ihn…", sie atmete schwer und erklärte bedrückt: „Wir konnten die Blutung stoppen… aber neue Füße konnten wir ihm keine zaubern. Und jetzt ist zu viel Zeit vergangen…"

Hermine wurde blass und drehte sich zu Ron um, der schluckte und zum Fenster hinausblickte, anstatt sie anzusehen.

„Ich gehe ihn dann mal eincremen. Wir wollen bald Prothesen anprobieren."

Xxx

Die Tür zur Terrasse öffnete sich und Bellatrix stürmte heraus, marschierte quer über den Platz und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Narzissa fallen, die dort im Schatten großer Mandelbäume auf esaß und mit einem leicht entrückten Gesichtsausdruck das Familienalbum durchblättert hatte.

Draco, dessen Chaiselongue seitlich neben Narzissas stand, versuchte, sich den Inhalt des Schulbuches zu merken, das er gerade lustlos durchblätterte, vertiefte sich wieder in seine Lektüre. Zumindest wollte er den Anschein erwecken, denn er hoffte, dass Bellatrix trotz seiner Anwesenheit erzählen würde, was sie so erzürnt hatte, wenn er nur unaufmerksam genug wirkte.

Narzissa wirkte bedauerlicherweise weniger begierig darauf, sich mit ihrer Schwester zu unterhalten. Hin und wieder nippte sie an ihrer Teetasse, stellte sie auf dem kleinen Tischchen ab, das zwischen ihr und Draco stand, und widmete sich wieder seufzend alten Erinnerungen.

Bellatrix blieb sitzen und starrte wütend ins Leere, nach fünf Minuten wurde es ihr offensichtlich zu langweilig und sie begann: „Ich war am Grab unserer Eltern und weißt du, wen ich dort getroffen habe?"  
Ohne aufzublicken schüttelte Narzissa den Kopf, seufzte noch einmal gedankenvoll und blätterte zu einer Seite um, die voller Fotos kleiner, nackter Dracos war, die abwechselnd auf die Kamera pinkelten, spuckten oder sabberten.  
Die größere Ausgabe dieses Kindes rutschte tiefer in die Liege hinein und hob sein Buch so dicht zu seinem Gesicht, dass seine Nase schon die Seiten berührte.

„Andromeda." Bellatrix spuckte den Namen der dritten Schwester aus, als würde er es ihr Übelkeit verursachen, ihn auf ihrer Zunge zu spüren.

Draco hörte, wie das eben noch so verzückt gehaltenes Fotoalbum mit dumpfem Aufprall zu Boden fiel. „Und?", fragte seine Mutter mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Nichts und", keifte Bellatrix wütend, „denkst du, ich rede mit der? Dieser Schandfleck hat unsere Familie entehrt. Man sollte sie ausjäten wie Unkraut." Ein Schlag ertönte, der nach einer flachen Hand klang, die auf ein Knie geschlagen wurde. Und hast du es gehört? Nun hat ihre Tochter auch noch ein… ein… Ding geheiratet. Diesen…Luthien…"

„Lupin", unterbrach Draco unbedacht, worauf er sein Buch noch etwas höher hielt und fortfuhr: „Er hat in meinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Verteidigung gegen…"

„Warum lässt du den Jungen so etwas überhaupt lernen?" Der Vorwurf in Bellatrix' Stimme war hart und beinahe drohend. „Ist das ein übler Scherz?"

Narzissa beugte sich wieder über ihre Bilder. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Draco, wie sich ihre Miene angestrengt verzog. Vielleicht dachte sie über eine angemessene Antwort nach, doch dann schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf und ihr Mund wurde schmal. Einmal mehr verbot sich seine Mutter in ihrem eigenen Haus den Mund aus Angst, ihre Schwester könnte sie in Gefahr bringen.

Draco wagte nicht aufzusehen, doch konnte er an Bellatrix' heftigem Schnauben erkennen, dass sie immer noch aufgebracht war. Er hörte ihre Schuhe, die nervös auf dem Fußboden trippelten und er hörte, wie sie unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her rutschte.

Bellatrix war immer nervös. Sie war nie ruhig, konnte sich nie entspannen und vermittelte stets einen Eindruck konstanten Gehetztseins und Misstrauens. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie in den drei Jahren, die sie nun mit ihrem Mann hier lebte, jemals entspannt oder zufrieden erlebt zu haben.

Seine Finger klammerten sich fester um das Buch, als Bellatrix aufstand und auf ihren hohen, klappernden Absätzen vor ihm und seiner Mutter auf und ab zu gehen begann.

Die Stille hier im Garten war trügerisch. Es konnte einen in Sicherheit wiegen, den milden Duft der Mandelbäume zu riechen. Es konnte beschaulich sein, den im Wind sanft gleitenden Blütenpollen nachzusehen. Friedlich, harmlos und träge fühlte man sich, wenn man den emsig umherschwirrenden Bienen zusah, die von einer Blume zur nächsten flitzten und sich abrackerten wie die Hauselfen. Draco sah sie nicht, da er das Buch vor der Nase hatte, er hörte sie nur haarscharf an seinem Ohr vorbei schwirren.

Nervös versuchte er eine, die besonders nah an ihm vorbeischwirrte, mit der Hand zu vertreiben. Dummerweise konnte er das Buch dabei nicht mehr richtig festhalten, es wackelte und schlug gegen die Biene, die ihm davon gegen die Wange geschleudert wurde.

Mit einem entsetzten Schrei sprang er auf, warf das Buch zu Boden und schlug sich selbst ins Gesicht, um das mordlustige Insekt zu vertreiben, das jedoch schon längst die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

Etwas beschämt sammelte er das Buch wieder vom Boden auf. Narzissa beachtete ihn nicht, hatte nur Augen für das Fotoalbum, das sie nun viel weiter zurückgeblättert hatte.  
Hinter ihr stand Bellatrix, die mit versteinerter Miene das Foto betrachtete, über das Narzissa Hände so sanft glitten, als wolle sie es streicheln.

Ein Bild von drei Mädchen unterschiedlichen Alters. Schwestern, wie es den Anschein hatte. Es war wohl Sommer gewesen, als das Foto aufgenommen worden war, denn alle drei hockten in Badeanzügen auf dem Steg eines Sees und winkten fröhlich und sich gegenseitig neckisch anstupsend in die Kamera.

„Wann hast du denn das letzte Mal mit ihr gesprochen?", fragte Narzissa mit tonloser Stimme. Bellatrix schluckte, beugte sich ein wenig weiter über das Foto und antwortete träge, doch zum ersten Mal seit langem ohne jede Schärfe in ihrer Stimme. „Vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, glaube ich. Und du?"

Narzissa hob den Kopf, verengte die Augen und zuckte die Schultern. Nachdenkliche Blicke fielen auf Draco. „Lange vor seiner Geburt. Ich habe sie noch mal gesehen, als sie gerade mit Nymphadora schwanger war. Sie fragte, ob ich nicht Patin sein wollte." Sie räusperte sich und sprach mit tieferer, festerer Stimme weiter, „Aber das kam natürlich nicht in Frage, Patentante eines Halbblutes. Also wirklich…"

Hinter ihr schnaubte Bellatrix verächtlich und warf sich die schwarzen Haare in den Nacken. „Eine Beleidigung, so etwas überhaupt zu fragen."

Langsam glitt sie um den Zweisitzer herum, hob Narzissas Arm etwas an, um sich Platz zu verschaffen und setzte sich neben sie. Draco ging, diese Unterhaltung versprach nicht interessant zu werden.

Die beiden sollten getrost alleine weiter da sitzen und die dritte Schwester auf dem Foto böse anfunkeln. Im wirklichen Leben würden sie wohl keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben.

„Draco!"

Da es nie ratsam war, Bellatrix wütend zu machen, blieb er gehorsam vor der geöffneten Terrassentür stehen, die Hand schon am Türknopf, und wartete angespannt darauf, entlassen zu werden. „Ja?"

„Wir gehen jetzt in den Keller. Zumindest hier solltest du etwas Nützliches lernen."

Schmale Finger schlossen sich um den Türgriff in seinen Händen, drückten ihn, bis kleine Risse im Holz der Tür entstanden und er fast ausriss. Ein warmer Windhauch strich Draco um den Nacken, wo sich winzige Härchen unter der wachsenden Anspannung in seinem Körper aufrichteten.

Ein hässliches Geräusch, das vom Knirschen seiner Zähne stammte, wurde von dem Knarren der Tür überdeckt, die Bellatrix für ihn aufstieß, um ihm vorauszugehen.

Schon wieder. Hinunter in den Keller, wo Menschen eingesperrt waren, die sich vor ihm fürchteten.

Zu Recht.

Xxx

Das Abendessen war schon beendet, doch waren immer noch alle Menschen, die im Grimmauldplatz Asyl gesucht hatten, in der Küche versammelt. Die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine saßen am Esstisch, Moody hockte auf einem Küchenstuhl neben der Anrichte und starrte finster auf Tonks, die mit an die Brust gezogenen Beinen auf der Anrichte saß. Lupin lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben ihr an und flüsterte ihr leise etwas ins Ohr.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Kingsley kam mit langen, doch schweren, müde und abgekämpft wirkenden Schritten in die Küche, zog einen an der Wand lehnenden Stuhl zu sich heran, setzte sich schwerfällig und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen.

Sein Stöhnen war das erste Geräusch, das seit der halben Stunde nach dem Abendessen die Stille durchbrach. Hermine überkam eine Gänsehaut. Kingsley war immer der Ruhepol des Ordens. Seine Stimme, sein Gebaren, ja allein seine pure Präsenz ließ alle um ihn herum ruhiger werden. Wenn „Eltern" Angst zeigten, dann verloren ihre Kinder jeden Halt. Wenn Kingsley, der allen immer Mut machte, selbst so resigniert wirkte, dann standen die Dinge wirklich schlecht. Sie sah in die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Ratlosigkeit, Hilflosigkeit und Angst erkannte sie darin.

Mr. Weasley nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der vor ihm stehenden Bierflasche und wagte die Frage zu stellen, vor der sich alle fürchteten: „Was gibt es Neues, Kingsley?"

Kingsley fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, überstreckte den Kopf nach hinten und presste wieder die Hände vor seine Augen. „Also zunächst einmal sind Nymphadora und ich ab sofort offiziell arbeitslos."

Tonks wollte dazu etwas erwidern, doch Lupin umfasste ihren Arm und schüttelte den Kopf, um sie zu bremsen. Er wollte Kingsley weiter zuhören, der mit dankbarem Nicken ein Glas Feuerwhisky entgegennahm, das ihm Bill eben eingeschenkt hatte. „Die Autopsie dieser Muggel hat ergeben, dass es sich bei ihnen um die Personen handelte, die sie zu sein vorgaben. Wirklich Muggel."

„Aber das kann doch nicht sein, warum sollten Muggel denn St.-Mungos angreifen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley fassungslos.

„Wer sagt denn, dass diese Muggel zur Zeit des Anschlags noch lebendig waren?" Moody erhob sich ächzend, und humpelte, auf einen Stock gestützt, hinüber zu dem großen, weißen Gusseisenherd.

Neben diesem standen, verteilt auf zwei Meter fünfzig in einem engen, ebenfalls weiß getünchten Holzschrank, gut und gerne fünfzig Flaschen Feuerwhisky.

Der Orden hatte auf die besonderen Umstände mit den ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln reagiert.

Er fischte eine Flasche heraus, betrachte sie kurz nachdenklich, dann drehte er sich um und humpelte zurück zur Anrichte, wo Tonks die Flasche schon mit ausgestreckter Hand in Empfang nahm und für ihn öffnete. Nicht ohne sich selbst einen tiefen Zug daraus zu gönnen.

Bill trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf dem leergeräumten Küchentisch herum. „Das glaube ich nicht…. Ich weiß, du hast es heute Mittag schon erwähnt aber… Inferi?"

„Es gibt Wege um herauszufinden, ob eine Leiche zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes unter dem Imperiusfluch stand", erklärte Kingsley ruhig, nein, eher betäubt. „Die Autopsie ergab nichts dergleichen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und erneut fühlte Hermine Angst und Unsicherheit in sich hochkriechen. Wenn Kingsley nichts Beruhigendes sagen konnte, was die Sache weniger ernst aussehen ließ, dann gab es nichts. Dann war die Lage so wie es schien, fatal.

Harry zog scharf Luft durch die Zähne ein, sprang auf und hob die Hand als wolle er etwas sagen, presste sie sich dann aber selbst auf den Mund, als wolle er sich selbst davon abhalten, das zu sagen, was ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war.

Hermine wusste, woran er dachte. Er hatte ihr und Ron von seiner Begegnung mit echten Inferi in Riddles Höhle erzählt. Doch nach wie vor sollte er auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin all die Dinge geheim halten, die zumindest ihrer Meinung nach nützliche Informationen sein könnten.

Sie beschloss, ihm zu helfen und versuchte seine Frage möglichst unverdächtig umzuformulieren. „Aber… ich habe letztes Jahr einiges darüber gelesen…. Kann man Inferi nicht von lebenden Menschen viel deutlicher unterscheiden? Sollten sie nicht grau und wabbelig aussehen und außerdem furchtbar stinken?"

„Nun, das kommt darauf an", antwortete Lupin und wirkte fast froh darüber, sein umfassendes Wissen, das er als ehemaliger Lehrer unzweifelhaft hatte, mit jemanden teilen zu können. „Es kommt nicht nur darauf an, wie begabt der Schwarzmagier war, der sie verwandelt hat. Es kommt auch darauf an, wie viel Zeit zwischen Tod und Verwandlung vergangen ist und natürlich, Entschuldigung, Molly", er neigte um Verzeihung bittend den Kopf zu Mrs. Weasley, deren Gesicht sich grün verfärbt hatte, „…wie die Leichen gelagert wurden."

„Soviel wir wissen, haben diese Muggel mittags noch gelebt. Sie gingen morgens vollkommen unauffällig zur Arbeit, gingen danach heim und… nun ja, verübten einen Anschlag in einem Gebäude, von dem sie eigentlich nichts wissen konnten. Ohne jeglichen ersichtlichen Grund." Tonks legte die Beine übereinander, verzog das Gesicht und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen Kingsleys Schulter, woraufhin dieser sich leicht unwillig knurrend aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung auf dem Stuhl aufrichtete und weitersprach. „Wir gehen davon aus, dass ihre Mörder Vielsafttrank benutzten, um unsere Gestalt anzunehmen. Wir gehen weiterhin davon aus, dass die Mörder Personen aus dem Ministerium waren, oder zumindest Verbindung zum Ministerium haben, da sie offensichtlich Haarproben oder", er grinste süffisant und strich sich lässig über seine Glatze, „Fingernägel oder so etwas ähnliches von uns hatten. Zudem hatten sie auch Informationen über uns. Unsere Doppelgänger führten Gespräche mit Kollegen, doch niemand schöpfte Verdacht."

„Inferi folgen nur dem, der sie geschaffen hat" erinnerte sich Hermine, angstvoll an die Kapitel dachte, die sie im letzten Jahr in Snapes Unterricht zu diesem Thema bearbeitet hatte.

„Eben." Kingsley klatschte kräftig in die Hände. Ein Geräusch und eine Aussage, die für Schaudern sorgte. Mrs. Weasley rang nach Luft, Hermine griff voll Angst Rons Hand, Harry legte seine Arme um Ginny, Lupin zog Tonks etwas näher an sich heran und auch alle anderen, die sich in der überfüllten Küche zusammendrängten, rutschten noch näher zusammen, als würde der Körperkontakt zu anderen Menschen so etwas wie Schutz in finsteren Zeiten bieten.

„Wir wissen nur von einem Magier, der in diesem Jahrhundert willens und in der Lage war, Inferi herzustellen. Und das ist… Ihr-wisst-schon-wer."

„Aber willst du damit etwa andeuten ", fragte Professor McGonagall, die sich atemlos an den Stuhl klammerte, der vor ihr stand, „dass „Er" selbst im St.-Mungos war und…. Aber warum?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich wieder zu Moody, drehten sich sofort aber wieder angeekelt weg, da dieser gerade auf sein künstliches Auge spuckte, das er zuvor aus der Augenhöhle herausgequetscht hatte, um es zu abzuwischen. „Wer um alles in der Welt hat denn etwas davon, wenn Zauberer Angst vor hinterhältigen Muggeln haben?"

„Er?" Mr. Weasley strich sich nachdenklich über das stoppelige Kinn. „Aber… aber ich verstehe nicht, wie… und der Angriff auf uns? Wo ist da der Sinn? Der Zusammenhang?"

„Wir haben uns die Köpfe darüber zerbrochen, doch wirklich einen Reim konnten wir uns auch erst darauf machen, als Tonks und ich eben unsere Entlassungspapiere überreicht bekamen." Kingsley hob die Hand und deutete auf Tonks, um ihr das Wort zu erteilen.

„Es gab wirklich diese Briefe der Muggel. Diese Leute haben Briefe geschrieben, um eine Person, mit der sie nie zuvor nachweisbaren Kontakt gehabt hatten, in einem Krankenhaus besuchen zu dürfen, von dessen Existent sie nichts wussten. Wir gehen davon aus, dass man die Muggel unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt hat. Nicht nur, um diese Briefe zu schreiben sondern auch, um sie mit einer Bombe in der Tasche ins Krankenhaus zu schicken. Nun ja, zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit, denn zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes waren sie sauber. Wobei auch nicht ganz klar ist, wie viel man von einer solchen Autopsie halten soll, die womöglich von Todessern selbst angeordnet wurde. Dennoch, die Geschichte ist annähernd wasserdicht."

Sie sprang von der Anrichte und ging zum Esstisch hinüber, um sich selbst ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhisky, das Hauptnahrungsmittel dieses Abends, einzuschenken. Sie musterte Moody über den Rand ihres Glases hinweg, der ihr bestätigend zunickte, bevor sie es in einem Zug hinunterstürzte.

Laut polternd knallte sie das Glas auf den Tisch, schüttelte sich und hustete: „Teufelszeug!"

Kingsley lächelte schwach. „Wir können es heute brauchen, wirklich. Die Lage ist ernster als zunächst gedacht. Und mit jeder neuen Frage, die wir stellen, wird sie bedrohlicher."

Tonks richtete sich wieder auf, presste die Hände an ihre Schläfen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Jaaa… ich weiß ja. Also", sie seufze und sprang wieder neben ihren Mann auf die Anrichte. „Also wir vermuten bis jetzt Folgendes. Der Angriff auf die Hochzeit war ein einziges Ablenkungsmanöver, um so viele Auroren wie möglich aus dem Ministerium abzuziehen. Wer auch immer konnte dann die Inferi oder unter dem Imperius stehenden Muggel in das Ministerium schicken, ohne allzu genau beobachtet zu werden. Natürlich waren auch nur noch wenige Personen da, denen Veränderungen an uns hätten auffallen können. Dort hat er selbst eine Erlaubnis für St.-Mungo ausgestellt und sie sogleich mitgenommen. Nicht ohne vorher unsere Einsatzpläne und Arbeitsberichte der letzten drei Monate umzuarbeiten. Tja…"

„Lügen, Lügen, nichts als Lügen." Kingsley rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und seufzte. „Wer immer es getan hat, er kannte alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Über jeden gibt es nun eine Akte, die jedem zweifelhafte Aktivitäten nachweisen kann."

Tonks versuchte Kingsley mit einer heftigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen zu bringen, diese Ausführung gehörte wohl ihr. „Die Muggel wurden mit der Bombe ins Krankenhaus eingeschleust und wer immer es getan hat, er hat ganze Arbeit geleistet, um sie durch die Sicherheitskontrolle zu bringen, danach hat er sie zum Zimmer dieses Zauberers hoch geschickt und ist selbst wieder gegangen. Der Bekennerbrief erreichte die Zeitung kurze Zeit später."

Moody schlug mit seinem Stock gegen Tonks' Bein, der nächste Part war seiner. „Und wer die Zeichen lesen kann, der erkennt, dass dieser unbekannte Jemand angedroht hat, weitere Anschläge auf Zauberer zu verüben, die er danach wasserdicht den Muggeln in die Schuhe schieben kann. Wir glauben nicht, dass die Todesser selbst das gestern wussten. Sie haben zu verbissen gekämpft. Nun… wer würde schon so viele potenzielle Kämpfer opfern, nur um irgendwo in Ruhe alleine Morde begehen zu können, die er danach anderen in die Schuhe schieben kann?"

McGonagalls schmaler Mund wurde dünn wie eine Messerschneide. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und flüsterte: „Voldemort."

„Die Sache ist die", Moody erhob sich, einen Arm auf den neben ihm sitzenden Kingsley gestützt, streckte sein verstümmeltes Bein, als hätte er einen Krampf und erklärte weiter: „Voldemort hat einen äußerst subtilen Weg gefunden, mindestens zwei, wenn nicht sogar mehr, Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Er schürt den Hass auf Muggel und gleichzeitig bringt er ihre Fürsprecher und Beschützer, uns, in Misskredit. Mehr noch, er bringt die Menschen dazu, uns für seine Verbrechen zu hassen. Und zu wem werden die Menschen gehen, wenn sie sich von Muggeln bedroht fühlen? Wer wird dann als Beschützer dastehen, der es doch immer nur gut mit uns gemeint und nur unser Bestes im Sinn hatte?"

„Voldemort." Harry, der mittlerweile schon etwas zu viel tröstenden Feuerwhisky in sich hatte, dröhnte empört durch den ganzen Raum. „Die Leute werden zu ihm rennen und uns anschließend jagen! Sie werden ihn anflehen, die Macht zu übernehmen und dann kann er tun und lassen, was er will!!"

„Aber das müssen wir verhindern." Kingsley knetete sich die Hände. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Finger vom Handrücken bis zum Gelenk glitten, knackten seine Fingerknöchel. Die Anspannung unter der er stand, hätte nicht deutlicher sein können. „Aber wir werden das nicht zulassen", flüsterte er beschwörend. „Wir können auch anders. Die Zeiten sind vorbei, in denen der Orden nur schützen wollte. Jetzt ist Krieg und wir werden kämpfen."

„Ja!" bekräftigte Bill nachdrücklich und auch alle anderen antworteten mit einem zustimmenden Nicken. Dunkle Schatten lagen über ihren Gesichtern. Irgendetwas ließ ihre Gesichter düster und geheimnisvoll wirken. Irgendetwas, in das Hermine nicht eingeweiht war.

Waren denn wirklich alle eingeweiht? Hermines Blicke schweiften hinüber zu Professor McGonagall, deren Mund eine kerzengerade Linie bildete und die wie versteinert auf einen Punkt an der Wand, über Mrs Weasley starrte. Mrs Weasleys Lippen bebten, sie lehnte sich Halt suchend an ihren Mann an. Die Augen beider waren voller Sorgen und huschten immer wieder zwischen Bill, Fred und George hin und her, die ihnen gegenüber saßen und die Köpfe zusammensteckten und mit ernsten Mienen miteinander tuschelten.

Hermine fing den prüfenden Blick von Ginny auf, die errötete und ihre Augen senkte, als sie merkte, dass Hermine bemerkt hatte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

Ganz am Ende des Tisches saß Hagrid, da er so breit war, dass er alleine die gesamte hintere Wand des Raumes auszufüllen schien. Merkwürdig, wie klein dieser riesenhafte Mann doch wirkte, wenn er mit hängenden Schultern dasaß und seine vor ihm gefalteten Hände beobachtete. Er murmelte etwa, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und sah mit trauriger, enttäuschter?- Miene zu Harry und Ron, die neben ihm saßen und eindeutig mehr Whisky getrunken hatten, als gut für sie gewesen wäre.

Ron traute sich sogar mit Fleur zu flirten, die ihn jedoch kaum beachtete und stattdessen ganz eng zu Hestia Jones hinüberrutschte. Beide Frauen saßen Schulter an Schulter gedrängt, hatten ihre Gesichter jedoch in unterschiedliche Richtungen gedreht. Hestia unterhielt sich leise mit Elphias Doge, der jeden ihrer Sätze mit einem kurzen Nicken beantwortete, Fleur sah zu Bill. Merkwürdig, so selbstsicher und überheblich Fleur sonst wirkte, heute Abend hatte sie kein einziges Wort gesagt. Aber heute Abend war sowieso alles irgendwie anders.

Lupins ruhige Stimme unterbrach Hermines Beobachtungen. Statt weiterhin die anderen Ordensmitglieder, die um den Tisch herum saßen, zu observieren, drehte sie sich wieder zur Anrichte. „Wir sind stark und wir werden nicht zulassen, dass dieses Monster die Macht übernimmt und weiterhin das Land verwüstet und die Welt ins Unglück stürzt." Lupin legte Tonks die Hand auf die Schulter, die sich daraufhin zu ihm umdrehte und ihn liebevoll anlächelte.

„Genau!" Harrys Faust donnerte ebenfalls auf den Tisch. „Wir haben Wege, ihn aufzuhalten! Er unterschätzt uns, wenn er denkt, dass wir nicht ebenso gerissen sein können wie er!"

Moody legte beide Hände übereinander auf seinen Stab und nickte zufrieden. Er tippte sich mit verschwörerischem Grinsen gegen die Stirn. "Wir werden ja sehen, wer die besseren Pläne schmieden kann. Er wird sich noch wundern."

Eisige Schauer liefen über Hermines Rücken. Nicht nur ein Geheimnis, ein ganzer Plan, ein Komplott wie es schien, wurde ihr verschwiegen? Wurde zumindest vor ihr und vielleicht noch einigen anderen verschleiert.

Die grimmigen, entschlossenen Gesichter um sie herum sprachen Bände. Aber sie würde sich nicht ausschließen lassen, sie würde schon herausfinden, worum es ging.

Xxx

Klatsch!

Draco Malfoy hatte soeben die erste Ohrfeige seit Jahren bekommen.

Fassungslos saß er im Esszimmer seiner Eltern, mit vor Erstaunen offen stehendem Mund und den Hals von der Wucht der Ohrfeige soweit zur Seite gedreht, dass sein spitzes Kinn bereits seine Schulter streifte.

Nicht lange, denn Sekunden später kam – Bang!- die zweite, die die Wucht der ersten Ohrfeige sogar noch übertraf und Draco seitlich vom Stuhl kippen ließ. Entsetzt und überrascht über den Schlag ins Gesicht starrte er fassungslos zu Lucius, dann sprang er auf und wich ängstlich vor seinem Vater zurück, der aussah, als würde er nun vollends die Beherrschung verlieren.

Seinen bereits recht angetrunkenen Vater nicht aus den Augen lassend, ging er stattdessen zu seiner Mutter hinüber, die weinend auf einer Chaiselongue saß und ihr tränennasses Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, Severus Snape an ihrer Seite, der ihr mit gelangweilter Miene die Schultern tätschelte.

Hinter ihr, vorerst in Sicherheit, rieb er sich die schmerzende Wange und protestierte empört: „Bist du verrückt? Du hast mich geschlagen."

Snape, der ein Augenrollen wohl nicht unterdrücken konnte, legte die Beine übereinander, verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte distanziert den Kopf. Draco, der dies als missbilligende Geste gegenüber Lucius fehldeutete schob sich um das Sofa herum in die Nähe von Snape, der ihn jedoch nicht beachtete, sondern nur kopfschüttelnd zu Lucius hinübersah, der, außer sich vor Zorn, damit begonnen hatte, Draco mit allem zu bewerfen, was er auf dem Tisch zu fassen bekam.

„Du Vollidiot, Draco. Du kompletter Volltrottel!"

„Hey…", protestierte Draco wütend, „Du gehst zu weit, Vater. Ich will doch nur helfen."

„Helfen?"

Draco duckte sich, um der auf ihn zu schwirrenden Weinkaraffe zu entgegen, die hinter ihm an der silberdurchwirkten Tapete zerschellte. „Du willst helfen, Sohn?" Der Karaffe folgte ein noch voll mit Abendessen beladener Teller.

„Wie willst du den helfen, du Schwachkopf?" Lucius Gesicht hatte einen satten Rotton angenommen. Die langen blonden Haare hingen ihm wirr vom Kopf, Speichelbläschen standen ihm vor dem Mund und winzige Speicheltröpfchen spritzten bei jedem Wort aus seinem Mund. „Du bist doch zu nichts anderem fähig, als dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, die wir dann für dich ausbaden müssen!"

Snape pflückte sich versonnen Gemüse vom Umhang, das soeben von einer über ihn hinwegsegelnden Servierplatte auf ihn heruntergeregnet war. Er seufzte tief und streckte seinen Arm aus, um Narzissa eine Brokkolirose aus dem seidigen blonden Haar zu zupfen.  
Vielleicht keine gute Idee, denn sowie Narzissa die nur angedeutete Berührung ihres Haares spürte, umklammerte seine Hand als fürchte sie, ohne seinen Halt das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Severus…du auch, du musst es auch noch einmal tun. Du musst ihm helfen."

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe!", wehrte sich Draco wütend, doch niemand beachtete ihn.

„So leid es mir tut, das wird nicht möglich sein. Ich bin momentan beurlaubt. Es kann noch Monate dauern bis der dunkle Lord mich als Direktor einsetzen kann. Im Moment wäre es zu offen provokativ." Snape fasste Draco kritisch ins Auge, schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und neigte sich ein wenig zur Seite, um an Narzissa und Draco vorbei zu Lucius zu sehen. „Zunächst einmal, Draco soll also meine Rolle als Spion übernehmen."

„Zunächst….", Narzissa schluchzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, „…zunächst, bis er nicht mehr gebraucht wird und er ihn loswerden muss."

War Snape ob dieses Anblickes gerührt oder bekümmert, so zeigte er es nicht, sondern sprach halbwegs gelassen weiter, den Blick auf den nach Luft ringenden Lucius gerichtet. „Auch wenn dieser Vollidiot", er deutete auf Draco, der daraufhin noch einmal empört „hey" schrie, „keine Ahnung haben wird, wie er das machen soll."

„Wie kann man nur so dumm sein?", schrie Lucius. „Wie kann mein Sohn nur so blöd sein?" Lucius warf den nächsten Teller, den er zu fassen bekam, zu Boden und hob die Hände mit anklagender Miene in Richtung Draco. „Du hattest die Chance, sicher zu sein, wenn du wieder erst wieder in Hogwarts bist! Du hattest eine Chance, dich zu entfernen! Doch stattdessen meldest du Volltrottel dich auch noch freiwillig und bindest dich nur noch fester an ihn!"

Draco musste zugeben, dass er sich nur schwer hatte vorstellen können, wie seine Eltern und Snape auf die Offenbarung reagieren würden, die er ihnen während des Essens zwischen Nudeln und Tafelspitz kredenzt hatte, doch mit Beleidigungen und Ohrfeigen hatte er eindeutig nicht gerechnet.

Es machte ihn wütend, dass sie nicht einsehen wollten, wie sehr sie ihn brauchten. Lucius war… krank? Das Wort Alkoholiker lag Draco auf der Zunge, doch eher würde er sich freiwillig nackt und mit einem Bekennerschreiben in der Hand dem Orden ausliefern, als diesen Gedanken auszusprechen.

Lucius war krank und Voldemort war wütend. Seine Mutter litt unter ihrer dominanten Schwester, die sich einen Spaß daraus machte, die Familie offen zu bedrohen.

Aber er, Draco, er war vom Lord persönlich gelobt worden. Er wurde für hoffnungsvoll gehalten. Er wurde für so fähig, gerissen und talentiert gehalten, dass ihm die Ehre zuteil kam, Snapes Nachfolger zu werden.

Ja, natürlich war das gefährlich. Er würde nicht so einfach an die Informationen herankommen, die er brauchte. Natürlich nicht. Aber ihm würde etwas einfallen, wie ihm auch letztes Jahr etwas eingefallen war.

Er würde die Möglichkeit haben, sie alle zu retten. Wenn er… wenn er nur dieses verflucht bohrende, schmerzende, übelkeiterregende schlechte Gewissen irgendwann zu beherrschen lernen würde.

Doch davon mussten seine Eltern, nein, sie durften nicht davon wissen, dass er an manchen Tagen das Gefühl hatte, vor Schmerz und Scham den Verstand zu verlieren.

„Ich habe einen Plan und der wird auch gelingen. Ich bin in Hogwarts viel sicherer, weil ich ihm dort nützlich bin", log er stattdessen im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Lucius pirschte sich wie eine Raubkatze, die ihre Beute anvisiert, überraschend elegant und behände um den Tisch herum. „Du hast einen Plan, Sohn. Welchen? In den Orden, von dem du rein gar nichts weißt, hineinspazieren und Leute, die du nicht kennst, nach Sachen, die du nicht verstehst, aushorchen?", höhnte Lucius, der nun schon so gefährlich nahe an Draco herankam, dass dieser sich verspannte und nach hinten weg wich. „Und natürlich werden dir dort alle vertrauen, weil du ja in der Vergangenheit bewiesen hast, dass du der beste Freund der Gryffindors bist." Er lächelte böse, doch das Lächeln wich innerhalb von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde einer vor Wut verzerrten Fratze. „Du schwachsinniger Trottel! Merkst du denn nicht, dass es darauf hinausläuft, dass du dich am Ende selbst dem Orden ans Messer liefern sollst, statt zumindest ein Jahr in Sicherheit zu verbringen?"

„Ich bin nicht dumm", gab Draco harsch zurück, der trotz der drohenden Haltung seines Vaters immer ärgerlicher wurde. Wollte ihn denn hier niemand ernst nehmen, ihm auch nur einmal zuhören? „Ich werde diesen Auftrag langsam angehen und…"

„Aber der dunkle Lord lässt dir keine Zeit!", unterbrach ihn Lucius schreiend. „Er bringt dich um, wenn du Fehler machst. Zumindest wird er es versuchen, falls der Orden nicht schneller ist."

Draco wich weiter zurück und stolperte dabei über Severus' Füße, sich Augen rollend nach hinten lehnte und die Hände vor die Augen schlug. „Dein Junge ist ein Idiot, Lucius."

„Er ist ein Vollidiot. Meine Schuld ist das nicht!" Lucius packte Draco am Kragen und zerrte ihn wieder hoch auf die Füße. „Severus, du hast ihn all die Jahre über viel öfter gesehen als wir" Warum ist aus meinem Sohn solch ein Schwachkopf geworden?"

Draco boxte, zerrte und zappelte unter dem eisenharten Griff seines Vaters, bis er es mit einem hässlichen Reißen seines Hemdkragens schaffte, sich doch von ihm loszuwinden.

Snape beachtete den keuchend nach Luft schnappenden jungen Mann neben ihm nicht, sondern wandte sich mit verschränkten Armen zu Lucius und antwortete in nachdenklichem Ton. „Er bewundert dich, Lucius. Er wollte immer wie du sein, deswegen ist er in deine Fußstapfen getreten. Vielleicht hättest du ihn in der Vergangenheit ein bisschen öfter loben sollen, statt immer nur darauf herumzureiten, was er noch nicht geschafft hat." Die Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters krümmten sich nach unten. „Nun will er sich beweisen. Bedauerlicherweise", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und warf Draco einen abschätzigen Blick zu „leidet er unter krankhafter Selbstüberschätzung. Sieh ihn dir doch mal an, er denkt tatsächlich, Voldemorts Spion zu sein wäre eine Aufgabe, die er bewältigen könnte."

„Und ich werde diese Aufgabe bewältigen! Ich kann es schaffen und dann werdet ihr bereuen, mich nicht früher ernst genommen zu haben!"

„Oh ja, sicher." Snape lachte leise in sich hinein, erhob sich und tätschelte Draco herablassend die Wange. „Er amüsiert mich, Lucius. Wirklich." Er wackelte belustigt mit dem Kopf, doch stoppte sofort, als er Narzissa erneut in Tränen ausbrechen sah, und Lucius sie sofort sanft in die Arme nahm.

Ernst geworden schüttelte er nur bitter den Kopf. „Du wirst sterben, Junge. Bald vermutlich… selbst wenn du seinen Auftrag erfüllst. Selbst wenn, Draco. Ist dir denn nicht klar, dass du dich nun endgültig in seinen Dauerdienst gestellt hast? Wenn du heute nicht stirbst, dann stirbst du morgen beim nächsten Auftrag. Du bist kein übler Zauberer, Draco, wirklich. Aber du bist ein naiver Junge, du bist weder dem dunklen Lord noch dem Orden gewachsen."

Draco stieß Snape angewidert von sich weg. Nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung konnte er seine zuckende Hand davon abhalten, in Snapes zynisch verzogenes Gesicht zu schlagen. „Sie…", zischte er mit immer erregter werdender Stimme und bohrte seinen Finger in Snapes Brust, „… Sie verkraften es doch nur nicht, dass Sie ausgewechselt wurden."

Draco duckte sich, um der nächsten Ohrfeige seines Vaters zu entgegen und rettete sich mit einem gewagten Sprung hinter die Chaiselongue. Wütend und aufgebracht, weil Lucius, anstatt dankbar zu sein, ihn hart und rau behandelte wie nie zuvor, brüllte er seinem Vater ins Gesicht. „Ihr seid doch nur neidisch!", Draco warf zuerst seinem Vater, dann Snape, der nur entnervt den Kopf schüttelte und in stilles, zynisches Gekicher ausbrach, wütende Blicke zu, „Weil ihr nutzlos für ihn seid! Ihr seid doch nur neidisch, weil ich ihn nicht Enttäuscht habe! Weil ich es bin, der unserer Familie ihren Status zurückgeben wird! Eure Zeit ist vorbei, ich mein", sein Kopf schnellte immer wieder zwischen Severus und Lucius hin und her, während er sich heftig mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die eigene Brust tippte, „Meine kommt jetzt! Ihr seid einfach nur Versager und …"

„Was bin ich? Du kleiner…", Lucius hielt nichts mehr, weder sein Stolz noch die herzzerreißend weinende Narzissa. Mit überraschender Gelenkigkeit sprang er über einen Stuhl, der ihm den Weg versperrte und stürzte sich auf Draco, der jedoch trotzdem schneller war und seinem Vater in großen Kreisen um die Couch herum voraus rannte.

„Bleib sofort stehen, Draco." Immerhin, Draco hatte seinem Vater eindeutig einiges an Kondition voraus. Glücklicherweise war er schneller als er, doch Lucius hielt sich recht gut, wie er seinem Sohn erst um die Chaiselongue, dann um den langen Esstisch und danach wieder um Snape, der Narzissa im Arm hielt, nachrannte.

Narzissa, die langsam wieder ihre Fassung zurückgewann, schniefte noch einmal, dann riss sie sich von Snape los und versperrte Lucius den Weg, hielt ihn mit überraschend wenig Krafteinsatz fest. „Beruhige dich doch, wir helfen ihm doch nicht, wenn wir jetzt noch Vorwürfe machen."

Draco rettete sich hinter Snape, den er doch eine Minute zuvor noch beleidigt hatte und protestierte nun über dessen Schulter hinweg zu seinen Eltern hinüber. „Ich bin stärker als ihr denkt. Ich kann es schaffen und dann werden wir wieder so leben wie früher. Ich kann…"

„Gar nichts kannst du ausser dich umbringen zu lassen!" Lucius, mittlerweile heiser, krallte seine um Narzissas Schulter gelegten Hände in deren Kleid.

„Das sagst du, Vater." Draco schob Snape, wohl wissend, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater aufhalten würde, zur Seite und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Du weißt nicht, wozu ich fähig bin. Ihr unterschätzt mich alle. Wieso seid ihr nicht dankbar, dass unsere Familie diese letzte Chance bekommt?"

Lucius raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. „Du – bist – siebzehn. Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt. Du hast dich mit diesem Auftrag für ein Selbstmordkommando gemeldet und… wieso? Wieso?" Lucius Stimme wurde leiser, nun war er es, der sich Hilfe suchend an Narzissa anlehnte. „Ich weiß, wie man mit ihm umgehen muss. Draco", er schluckte schwer und hob seine Hand, um Dracos Wange zu berühren, doch Draco wich unwillkürlich aus Angst vor einer erneuten Ohrfeige zurück. „Wieso, Junge, meinst du, das tun zu müssen? Uns geht es im Moment nicht gut, aber denkst du wirklich, ich könnte unsere Familie nicht mehr beschützen?"

„Nein, kannst du nicht." Dracos Züge verhärteten sich. „Nicht mehr. Du bist krank, Vater. Im Moment, nein, kannst du das nicht. Ich bin jetzt der Mann in der Familie."

So verzweifelt sie eben auch gewirkt hatte, dieser Einwand, der jetzt sogar Draco peinlich war, ließ Narzissa schrill und laut auflachen.

Draco, weiß vor Zorn, wich vor den drei Personen zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. „Ich kann alles tun, was er mir aufträgt. Wieso seid ihr darüber so entsetzt? Ich dachte, ich würdet stolz sein."

„Stolz?" Lucius lachte ebenfalls, gemeinsam mit Snape und Narzissa. Bitter und verzweifelt, nicht amüsiert. „Draco, Sohn…" Lucius schob Snape zur Seite und legte seinem Sohn, der nicht mehr weiter fliehen konnte, seine eben noch strafende Hand auf das bleiche, immer eingefallener wirkende Gesicht. „Draco… der dunkle Lord hat massenhaft Spione, auf die er alle verzichten kann, weil sie auswechselbar sind. Aber ich habe nur einen einzigen Sohn und den will ich behalten."

Draco schluckte schwer, duckte sich unter seinem Vater weg und versuchte zu vergessen, dass sich Tränen in den Augen des Mannes gesammelt hatten, den er mehr bewunderte und verehrte als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt.

„Seid doch froh. Ich kann die Schule beenden. Ich muss nicht mehr zu jedem Einsatz mitgehen. Ich werde doch viel sicherer sein, als wenn er mich ständig überall mithin schleppen würde. Und wenn alles vorbei ist… Ich werde jede Stelle haben können, die ich mir wünsche. Ich sichere meine Zukunft."

Snape, dem es offensichtlich zu dumm wurde, packte Draco am Kragen seines Hemdes, zog ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck nach hinten und presste ihn, nun beide Hände an Dracos Kragen, gegen die Wand. „Nun hör mal gut zu, Draco. Ich weiß, was du willst, aber du hilfst deinen Eltern nicht, wenn du dich umbringen lässt."

Draco wollte schien wieder protestieren, doch Snape, der nun nicht mehr an sich halten konnte, schüttelte den schmächtigen jungen Mann so heftig, dass dessen Kopf immer wieder dumpf gegen die Wand schlug. „Sieh mich an, sieh mich genau an. Du wirst von nun an keinen einzigen Tag mehr in deinem Leben haben, der dir gehört. Du wirst keinen Atemzug mehr ohne seine Erlaubnis machen dürfen. Du wirst keine Sekunde unbeobachtet sein. Und denkst du, McGonagall wird keinen Verdacht schöpfen? Denkst du, der Orden wird dich nicht ebenfalls überwachen und vielleicht jagen lassen?"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. So genau hatte er über die Seite, die er ausspionieren sollte, eigentlich noch nicht nachgedacht. Auf die Idee, dass diese Personen ihm ebenfalls gefährlich werden könnten, war er bisher noch nicht gekommen.

Snape ließ von ihm ab, strich ein paar Falten auf Dracos Jackett glatt, und offerierte so gelassen, wie unter diesen Umständen möglich: „Ich werde dir bis zum Ende deiner Ferien jeden Tag mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, aber dann…", er wandte sich zu Lucius und Narzissa um, und zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln, „danach ist er auf sich allein gestellt."


	5. Einatmen Ausatmen

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *durchknuddel***

* * *

** Kapitel 5: Einatmen - Ausatmen**

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Draco stand in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor und starrte in den großen Spiegel, der an einer Säule gegenüber des Springbrunnens hing und betrachtete sich selbst.

Dünn, mittlerweile hoch gewachsen, das Gesicht weiß, spitz und bar jeder Emotion.

Es ging wieder los.

Sein Puls raste, seine Handflächen kribbelten und mit jedem neuem Atemzug konnte er sein Herz schneller und schneller gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern fühlen. Ein wenig, als würde er sich aufblasen, so fühlte er sich, wie er immer tiefer einatmete und versuchte, die aufkeimende Angst dadurch hinunterzuschlucken.

Er war nicht allein. Die Eingangstür öffnete sich und er hörte das polternde Getrampel schwerer Füße, die hinter ihm die Treppe hochgingen und in den Salon hinein und wieder hinaustrampelten.

Aufgeregte Stimmen erfüllten die Aula, doch er konnte nichts von dem verstehen, was sie sagten. Manche der Leute waren so nahe, dass sie ihn im Vorübergehen streiften und doch fühlte er sich ihnen so fern, als stünde er in einer anderen Dimension. Sein Mund war trocken, seine Augen brannten und doch war ihm nicht heiß. Kalt war ihm jedoch auch nicht, er fühlte einfach gar nichts. Sein ganzer Körper war betäubt, unfähig, irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. Im Grunde hätte man es eine Trance nennen können, in die Draco in dem Moment gefallen war, in dem er vor den Spiegel getreten war, um sich anzustarren.

Vermutlich lag es an den Drogen, die auf Voldemorts Geheiß hin an die Todesser verabreicht worden waren.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Sie waren nicht zu stark, man sollte ja hinterher noch kämpfen können. Severus Snape war ein Meister seines Faches. Voldemort wusste, dass er es schaffen würde, etwas der Lage Angemessenes zuzubereiten. Die Pillen wirkten angsthemmend und aufputschend. Vielleicht waren die Leute ja deswegen hier alle so aufgeregt und rastlos. Vermutlich konnte deswegen niemand auch nur zwei Sekunden am gleichen Fleck stehen bleiben oder in normaler Lautstärke sprechen.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Möglich. Möglicherweise lag es auch an der Aussicht auf den Tod, dem sie nun entweder entgegengehen oder den sie mit sich bringen sollten.

Ja. Draco nickte seinem Spiegelbild zu. Die erste Bewegung seit vielleicht fünf Minuten. Der Tod war unter ihnen, versteckte sich noch im Zauberstab des ein oder anderen, in manchen Herzen hatte er ganz sicher schon Einzug gehalten. Dort saß er und lauerte auf die Opfer, die ihm heute gewiss waren. Ja, einmal mehr sollte Draco den Tod bringen und hier, in der Aula seines Elternhauses, fühlte er nichts, gar nichts.

Nur seinen rasenden Puls, sein pochendes Herz und das Kribbeln, das sich von den Handinnenflächen den Arm hinaufzog, sich quer über den Brustkorb ausbreitete, in seine Leisten schoss und selbst in den Kniekehlen noch als unangenehmes Prickeln zu spüren war.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Irgendjemand lachte hinter ihm. Kein fröhliches Lachen, das von einem Menschen stammte, der gerade einen lustigen Witz gehört hatte oder eine spaßige Anekdote zum Besten gab. Es war das überdrehte, aufgeputschte Gekicher eines Menschen, der vor Nervosität zu platzen drohte und der etwas so völlig überflüssiges wie Gelächter von sich gab, um ein klein wenig der Spannung, die sie alle innerlich zu zerreißen drohte, abzubauen.

Erneut betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und konnte nicht glauben, was er dort sah. Als würde er jetzt erst bemerken, worin er gekleidet war, starrte er auf ein buntes T-Shirt, viel zu weite knielange Stoffhosen, Sandalen und eine Baseballmütze, die an ihm einfach nur fremd und lächerlich aussah.

Das Bild seiner selbst im Spiegel verschwamm und stattdessen fokussierte er die hohe, schwarz gekleidete Person, die im Hintergrund einer Schlange gleich durch die Halle glitt und dem einen oder anderen Todesser leise Worte zuflüsterte.  
Langsam, fast mechanisch, drehte Draco sich um und beobachtete nun mit eigenen Augen, wie Voldemort sich dicht zu Snape und seinem Vater hinüberbeugte, um ihnen letzte Anweisungen zu erteilen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm trugen sein Vater und Snape Nadelstreifenanzüge. Das war zwar nicht ganz so lächerlich, doch auch an ihnen wirkte die Muggelkleidung fremd und falsch.

Die beiden Männer wirkten vollkommen ruhig. Eine echte Ruhe, nicht diese dissoziative Betäubung, die Draco im Moment empfand. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins wunderte er sich darüber, dass Bellatrix Jeans und eine enges Top trug. Ein klein wenig seltsam war auch, dass auch alle anderen Personen, die so aufgewühlt in der Aula herumwuselten, Muggelkleidung trugen.

Draco schwankte leicht und riss seine halb zugefallenen Augen auf, bemüht, nicht allzu high auszusehen. Voldemort selbst trug Schwarz, vielleicht fiel ihm auch deswegen erst jetzt auf, dass der dunkle Lord keine Robe, sondern einen Anzug trug.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Voldemort gestikulierte in der Luft, schien etwas sehr Wichtiges zu erklären. Dann deutete er auf die langen, schwarzen Gegenstände, die vor Lucius' und Severus' Füßen lagen. Draco wusste nicht mehr so genau, wie man diese Dinger nannte, aber er hatte gelernt, wie man sie benutzte.

Gestern hatte ihm Bellatrix, nur Merlin wusste, warum sie sich mit solchen Dingen auskannte, Unterricht darin gegeben. Besonders gut war er nicht, doch Bellatrix und Voldemort, der ebenfalls zugesehen hatte, fanden das weniger bedenklich. Es wäre nicht so wichtig wen oder was er an seinem Einsatzort traf, nur, dass er schoss. Wahrscheinlich wäre es Voldemort sogar recht, wenn die Todesser nicht zu gut zielten, da er dadurch gleich beweisen konnte, wie unterlegen diese Muggel-Waffe doch dem Zauberstab waren.

Seine Gedanken glitten ab. Es ging ihm jetzt ein wenig besser. Er fühlte sich leichter und die eben noch nur gedämpft wahrnehmbaren Geräusche wirkten nunmehr lebendiger.  
Er hatte Hunger. Mit seligem Grinsen im Gesicht dachte er daran, dass Mutter ihm versprochen hatte, dass es heute Abend sein Lieblingsessen geben sollte. Zudem auch noch Mousse au Chocolat und fünf Sorten Eiscreme mit Sahne zum Nachtisch.

Lecker!

Draco schloss die Augen und während seine Zunge sanft über die leicht geöffneten, farblosen Lippen glitt, versuchte er sich den Geschmack von Himbeereis zu vergegenwärtigen. Himbeereis. Süß, doch nicht zu sehr. Ein wenig herb und eine Note sauer. Er musste immer kurz die Augen schließen, wenn er einen Bissen gegessen hatte und das kalte, herbe Eis auf seiner Zunge gleichermaßen brannte wie kühlte.

Wundervoll.

Das Wasser lief ihm im Mund zusammen, als er sich nun auch noch weiche, zuckersüße Sahne vorstellte. Steif geschlagene Sahne, die sich wie ein dünner Film auf seiner Zunge verteilte, wenn sie in seinem Mund zerfloss. Draco mochte Sahne sehr gerne. Man sah es ihm nicht an, vor allem jetzt nicht, da er die meiste Zeit keinen Bissen herunterbrachte, doch freute er sich sehr auf das bevorstehende üppige Abendessen.

Er freute sich auf das Schöne, was ihn heute Abend erwarteten würde, sobald er zu Hause war.

Pistole. Ach ja… so hießen die Dinger.

Voldemort hatte die Todesser mit Pistolen ausgestattet, hatte sie im Gebrauch dieser Muggelwaffen unterrichten lassen und sie dann dazu aufgefordert, morgen, also heute, auf alles zu schießen, was ihnen in den Weg kommen sollte.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Voldemort hatte sich von Lucius abgewandt und ging mit weiten Schritten auf Draco zu. Sein Körper verspannte sich, unwillkürlich beugte er den Rücken leicht nach hinten, als Voldemort bei ihm stand und ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Irritiert stellte Draco fest, dass das rechte Auge des dunklen Lords ein klein wenig größer war als das linke. Auch die geschlitzten Pupillen waren nicht absolut gleich breit. Eventuell lag es daran, dass das Licht von der linken Seite her einfiel, und deswegen die linke Pupille dünner schien.

Voldemort war weiß. Nicht blass wie Draco, sondern richtig weiß. Wie konnte jemand, der so blass war, sich selbst den dunklen Lord nennen?

Die Droge begann zu wirken. Dracos Körper entspannte sich ein wenig, seine Atmung wurde ruhiger und das Kribbeln in den Händen ließ nach. Ob Lord Voldemort wütend werden würde, wenn Draco ihn Schneemann nannte?

Voldemorts Züge waren starr, nahezu emotionslos, wie immer, doch er klang sanft und freundlich. „Bist du bereit, Draco?"

„Ja, Meister." Seine Stimme klang schleppend und mechanisch. Wie ein Roboter oder eine Maschine. Eine Maschine, so leblos, emotionslos und fremd. Voldemort unterhielt sich nicht mit einem Menschen, sondern mit einem Apparat. Genauso gut hätte sich der dunkle Lord nun auch mit einer Waschmaschine oder einem Anrufbeantworter unterhalten können, als er sprach:

„Du wirst dein Bestes tun, Draco. Nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass dich viele hier für ein schwaches Kind halten, aber ich weiß auch, dass du zu großen Dingen fähig bist. Nicht wahr?"

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Der automatische Draco-Beantworter, auf dessen Schulter Voldemort eben den Einschaltknopf gedrückt hatte, sprach gehorsam: „Ja, Mylord."

Voldemort krallte seine dürren Finger in Dracos Schulter, zog ihn zu sich und drückte Dracos Rücken an seine Brust, hob seinen Arm und deutete auf eine Gruppe von Todessern, die zuvor kichernd in Dracos Richtung gesehen hatten. „Siehst du Travers und Rookwood da hinten? Sie sagten mir, dass sie glauben, du wärest nicht in der Lage, deinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Und da drüben ", Voldemort drehte ihn herum (einen kurzen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick auf seinen Vater, dem das Entsetzen in den Augen geschrieben stand, als er den dunklen Lord mit seinem Sohn sprechen sah) und deutete nun in Richtung Peter Pettigrews, den Draco nicht wie alle anderen Wurmschwanz nennen durfte. „Und denk dir nur, Wurmschwanz da hinten hat mir gegenüber seine Sorge geäußert, dass du vor Angst wegrennen könntest, falls Auroren hinzustoßen würden. Aber das wirst du doch nicht tun, oder?"

„Niemals, Mylord." Draco schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen, Meister. Ich bin ein guter Diener, ich werde es allen beweisen."

Voldemorts dünner Mund kräuselte sich zu einem Lächeln, das vermutlich aufmunternd sein sollte. Er ließ von Draco ab, tätschelte noch einmal seine Schulter und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten. „Ich weiß, Draco. Du wirst ein guter Diener sein. Ich vertraue deiner Loyalität. Du wirst tun, was ich dir auftrage, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich." Draco straffte sich und hob das Kinn, seine Wangen verfärbten sich leicht rosa, als ihm klar wurde, dass er soeben ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit dem dunklen Lord, der ihm persönlich Mut einflößen wollte, führte.

„Gut Draco, dann höre zu. Severus wird nachher Vielsafttrank an alle ausgeben. Dir ist bewusst, dass die Wirkung nach einer Stunde vergeht?"

Draco nickte.

„Gut. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ihr von niemandem erkannt werdet. Siehst du einen anderen Todesser, der verletzt ist und nicht mitgenommen werden kann oder der von Auroren gefangen genommen wird, dann töte ihn."

Dracos Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen, seine Hände kribbelten erneut und seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Heute Abend, wenn er zurückkam und geduscht hatte – oder sollte er sich nicht doch ein entspannendes Schaumbad gönnen? - würde er Himbeereis essen.

„Ja, Meister." Draco neigte den Kopf und schluckte die brennende Magensäure hinunter, die ihm eben durch die Speiseröhre in den Mund gestiegen war.

Voldemort hatte die Maschine angestellt, und auf den „Töten"-Knopf gedrückt.

Xxx

„Meinst du, wir sollten Neville etwas mitbringen?" Hermine betrachtete nachdenklich die Familienpackung Kotzpastillen, die sie sich gerade aus einem Regal in Fred und Georges Laden geangelt hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er sich darüber freuen würde?" Ron umfasste ihre Taille von hinten, zog sie an sich und lehnte sein Kinn gegen ihre Schläfe. Hermine schlug genervt gegen Rons Stirn, doch sie wies ihn nicht ab, sondern nahm seine Hände und faltete sie, mit ihren verkreuzt, vor ihrem Bauch zu einer engen Umarmung zusammen.

„Ich will ihm natürlich keine Kotzpastillen schenken", belehrte sie ihn genervt und verpasste Harry, der interessierte Blicke auf ein Regal mit „Sieh' sie nur in Unterwäsche-Brillen" warf, einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Nein ernsthaft. Ich meine… St. Mungo, was da passiert ist und wir wissen doch…"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und ihr Blick bohrte sich herausfordernd in die grünen Augen, die sie nun endlich mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit musterten.

„Er hat ja nie groß herumerzählt, dass seine Eltern dort sind. Aber trotzdem… wir wissen es doch und jetzt…", Sie zuckte die Achseln und hörte, wie Ron hinter ihr schwer schluckte.

Harry senkte den Kopf und griff nach einer Packung „Nie-mehr-Regelbeschwerden-Zauber", drehte und wendete die kleine Schachtel, als würde es ihn ernsthaft interessieren, was er in den Händen hielt. „Ich denke schon. Wir können nicht so tun, als wüssten wir es nicht. Aber wir sollten mit ihm nicht vor anderen darüber sprechen. Er soll selbst entscheiden, ob er darüber reden will." Er warf die Schachtel angeekelt weg, als er die Aufschrift gelesen hatte, und grapschte stattdessen nach dem Nächstbesten, was er von dem Regal hinter sich zu fassen bekam.

Sie standen dicht an einem Schaufenster, weit hinten im Laden. Freds und Georges Privatraum war ihnen gegenüber, doch im Gegensatz zu ihrem letzten Besuch vor einem Jahr war das Geschäft heute eher mau.

Fred hatte auf der Hochzeit erzählt, dass sie ihre Assistentin entlassen mussten. Es war ja nicht wirklich verwunderlich und im Vergleich zu den anderen Geschäften in der Winkelgasse ging es Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen auch noch relativ gut, doch auch hier machte sich die angstvolle Atmosphäre, die vom ganzen Land Besitz ergriffen hatte, deutlich bemerkbar.

Menschen verschwanden, Todesser sorgten für Angst, Lord Voldemort marschierte frei durchs Land und tötete jeden, der ihm vor die Füße kam. Und nun machten sogar schon Muggel jagt auf Magier. In solch wirren Zeiten hatten die Menschen einfach andere Sorgen und andere Bedürfnisse als Feuerwerk, spaßige Krankheiten und Schul-Schummel-Ratgeber.

„Wie wär's mit Blumen?", schlug Ron vor. „Neville mag doch Pflanzen."

„Weiß nicht, ihm ein paar Blumen in die Hand zu drücken, wäre doch etwas platt. Oder?" Harry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und schüttelte ein Parfüm, das garantiert jede Frau in ein hemmungsloses, triebgesteuertes Raubtier verwandeln sollte. „Für anspruchsvolle Herren" stand auf der Packung.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, nahm sie Harry aus der Hand und stellte sie zurück ins Regal. „Also, wir fangen einfach mal mit einer Karte an. Irgendwas Nettes, ich muss nachher eh noch zu Florish & Blotts, da kann ich auch noch mal gucken, ob ich was Taktvolles finde."

„Seit wann haben die denn Kondolenzkarten?" Ron ließ von ihr ab und angelte vom obersten Regal einen Spiegel herunter, der seiner Aufschrift nach garantiert nicht Falten, Pickel und Doppelkinn zeigte.

„Schon immer." Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Hast du dich da drinnen noch nie umgesehen?"

„Nö… Bücher kauft immer Mum." Ron zuckte gelassen mit den Achseln, machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und deutete hinter sich in Richtung Mrs. Weasley, die mit ihrem Mann neben der Kasse stand und sich mit ernstem Gesicht mit den Zwillingen unterhielt.

Neben, vor und hinter sich hatte sie Bücher aufgestapelt. Alles schon fertig vorbereitet, da sie gleich zusammen mit Arthur durch den Kamin zurück zum Grimmauldplatz flohen würde. Ron biss sich auf die Lippen und drehte sich weg. Was immer auch seine Mutter dazu brachte, sich schon wieder die geröteten Augen mit einem Taschentuch abzuwischen, er wollte es nicht hören.

Ginny umarmte ihre Eltern und kam mit hängendem Kopf zu der Dreiergruppe dazu. „Sie hat mit einem Arzt geredet." Ginny ruckte den Kopf in Richtung ihrer Eltern. „Der sagt, man könnte wahrscheinlich nichts mehr machen. Nach so langer Zeit wäre es praktisch unmöglich, Füße nachwachsen zu lassen. Und… na ja. Dad war heute Morgen kurz im Ministerium, um mit Percy zu reden."

„Und?" Ron glitt ein Paar zehenbeißende Socken aus der Hand. Diese Information wollte er wohl doch nicht ignorieren.

„Na, nichts." Ginny schüttelte abschätzend den Kopf und ließ sich in Harrys ausgestreckte Arme fallen. „Er war bei ihm und der Trottel hat gar nicht zugehört. Dad hat geredet und geredet und Percy hat ihn nicht einmal angesehen. Als Dad fertig war, ist er einfach aufgestanden und aus dem Zimmer gegangen."

„Na, immerhin hat er bis zum Ende zugehört. Ist ja irgendwie schon ein Fortschritt, oder?" Ron lächelte matt und hielt Hermine ein paar „Betör-sie-für-Stunden"-Blumen unter die Nase, die diese mit seligem Lächeln an sich drückte.

„Hat er dort eigentlich was anderes gehört? Ihr wisst schon, etwas Neues?" Harry riss Hermine die Blumen aus der Hand, als diese nun auch noch leise zu summen begann.

Ginnys Augen huschten zu Hermine, als würde sie abwägen, was sie sagen konnte und was nicht. „Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber das haben wir ja auch nicht erwartet, oder? Wenn tatsächlich Voldemort samt Anhang hinter dieser Muggel-Organisation steht, dann wird er die Leute nicht selbst auf seine Spur bringen, oder?"

„Wir müssen etwas tun. Bald." Harry hatte die Stimme gesenkt und flüsterte nur noch. Die anderen Vier steckten die Köpfe enger zusammen. „Er wird sich noch wundern."

„Wovon redest du eigentlich?" Immer noch, obwohl sie nun schon fünf Tage mit den anderen im Grimmauldplatz zusammen war, wollte niemand Hermine sagen, was all diese Andeutungen und immer wieder eingestreuten Drohungen gegen Voldemort eigentlich bedeuteten sollten.

Doch Harry biss sich nur schon wieder auf die Lippen, die mittlerweile schon ganz übersät waren von blutigen Krusten und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… nicht hier. Vielleicht heute Abend. Aber…"

„Warum nicht hier? Seit Tagen ergeht ihr euch in Andeutungen und Anspielungen. Ich will endlich wissen, wovon ihr redet", zischte Hermine wütend und einen Tick zu laut.

Die Köpfe der wenigen Kunden im Laden wandten sich zu ihr um. Hermine zog eine Grimasse und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, bedeutete ihnen, sich wieder umzudrehen.

„Nicht hier. Das geht einfach nicht, wenn so viele Leute da sind", quetschte Ron zwischen kaum geöffneten Zähnen heraus. „Und… es ist schwierig. Wir wollten es dir schon längst sagen aber… es ist so schwierig."

Hermine bückte sich und griff nach der neben ihr abgestellten Umhängetasche, warf sie sich über die Schulter und entgegnete kühl. „Dann nutzt die Zeit, in der ich weg bin, und denkt darüber nach. Ich lasse mich nicht noch länger vertrösten."

Harry seufzte schwer und nickte. „Gut, aber heute Abend und… Hermine", er sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, griff unter seinen etwas weit fallenden Pullover und zog den silbrigen, fluoreszierenden Tarnumhang hervor, den er ihr in einer hastigen Bewegung total zerknautscht in ihre Tasche stopfte. „Pass auf! Eigentlich sollte niemand mehr alleine irgendwohin gehen."

Sie nickte, doch nicht ohne mit den Augen zu rollen. Das gerade er ihr eintrichtern wollte, vorsichtiger zu sein. Gerade er.

„Was genau suchst du eigentlich bei Florish & Blotts?"

„Prüfungsmaterialien, Ron. Wenn wir jetzt doch wieder in die Schule gehen, will ich wenigstens optimal dafür vorbereitet sein."

„Aber die Prüfungen sind doch erst nächsten Juni." Rons Protest wurde von Hermine mit einer zynisch angehobenen Augenbraue quittiert. „Eben", antwortete sie bestimmt, als ob es die lächerlichste Sache der Welt sei, eine solche Frage zu stellen. „Nur noch knapp zehn Monate. Also höchste Zeit. Tja…", sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und ging schon ein paar Schritte in Richtung Tür. „Und denkt darüber nach, was wir Neville noch schenken können. Vielleicht helfen ihm ja ein paar aufmunternde Bücher. Ich guck mal… ihr könnt ja auch überlegen, aber eigentlich würde ich nicht hier suchen. Oh, entschuldige Fred, äh George, äh", sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Egal wer du bist. Jedenfalls überlegt mal, was wir ihm ohne großes Aufsehen schenken können, was ihn aber trotzdem ein bisschen aufheitern könnte und wodurch er erkennt, was er für uns ist."

Sie drehte sich um, hob die Hand und winkte zum Abschied und entschwand durch die Tür, hinter der sie sich Sekunden später auf mysteriöse Weise in Luft auflöste.

Statt gleich zu gehen, blieb sie vor der Glastür des Ladens stehen, um die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, die ihr der Tarnumhang und die heimlich von Fred/George entwendeten Langziehohren auszuprobieren. Sie rollte die rosa Schnur aus und folgte voll Neugierde dem, was ihre Freunde ohne sie besprachen.

Sie sah Ron drinnen stehen, der grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und sich Harry und Ginny zuwandte. „Irre, oder? Gibt es überhaupt etwas, in dem sie nicht perfekt ist?"

„Nichts!", bestätigte Harry, der sich nervös durch die strubbeligen Haare fuhr. „Das ist ja das Problem. Sie wird von unseren Plänen nicht begeistert sein, oder?"

Sie wollte eigentlich weiter lauschen, doch in dem Moment kamen Fred und George zur Tür, um draußen einige Werbeplakate aufzuhängen. So rollte sie die Schnur wieder ein und ging, mit mehr Fragen als Antworten im Kopf.

Xxx

Im Grunde genommen war es gar nicht so schwer zu tun was Voldemort wollte, solange man nicht darüber nachdachte.

Der Adrenalinkick blieb nicht aus, als Draco bewaffnet zwischen den johlenden, sich gegenseitig aufstachelnden Todessern stand und seine Dosis Vielsafttrank in einem Zug herunterkippte. Dort, sicher, umgeben von Gleichgesinnten, oder zumindest „Mitarbeitern", aufgeputscht von Drogen und der mit Gewalt aufgeladenen Atmosphäre fühlte er sich stark, zu allem bereit und groß, als Voldemort seine Leute mit einer letzten Ansprache losschickte.

Er selbst ging nicht mit, da er jedoch auch einen Kelch mit Vielsafttrank in den Händen hielt sowie, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, auch nicht wie ein sonnensüchtiger Tourist gekleidet war, war sein Ziel wohl ein anderes.

Wohin, würde Draco wohl nicht erfahren, doch jetzt im Moment war es ihm auch egal. Er schrie, schwenkte die Waffe durch die Luft und ging in den Salon, um vom dort stehenden Kamin aus seine Reise in die Winkelgasse anzutreten.

Xxx

Hermine sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig um, dann huschte sie in einen schmalen Gang, kaum breiter als fünfzig Zentimeter, der Florish & Blotts von Madame Malkins trennte, riss sich den Tarnumhang herunter und stopfte ihn mit fahrigen Bewegungen in ihre Umhängetasche.

Sie spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke, ob auch niemand die junge Frau bemerkte, die sich aus dem dünnen Spalt heraus stahl. Nein.

Hermine atmete befreit auf, als sie endlich die Türen des Ladens mit leisem Klingeln hinter sich zufallen hörte. Alles hier liebte sie. Den Geruch nach Büchern, das Gefühl des Pergamentes unter ihren Fingern, das Geräusch umgeblätterter Seiten und die leisen Gespräche der Kunden, die sich über ein besonderes Buch unterhielten.

Sie liebte sogar die Menschen, die in dieser Pracht arbeiten durften, da sie Hermine das bieten konnten, was neben Ron die größte Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte.

Beschriebenes Pergament.

Ihre Finger glitten über einen Stapel in schwarzem Schweinsleder gebundener Folianten, während sie an langen, bis zur Decke mit Büchern vollgestopften Regalen vorbei schritt. Arithmantikbücher standen immer weit hinten im Laden. Kaum jemand liebte dieses Fach. Mit diesen Büchern machte man nicht solch ein Geschäft wie mit Verwandlungsbüchern… oder Büchern zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Doch Hermine liebte dieses Arithmantik.

Sie war schon so oft hier im Laden gewesen und kannte den Weg. Weit hinten, an vielen Regalen voll Meisterwerken und Schätzen vorbei. Wundervoll, dort, wo sie sich nun in Ruhe hinsetzen und ihrer Sucht frönen konnte.

Harry und Ron würden schon wissen, wo sie sie suchen mussten, falls sie beim Stöbern die Zeit vergessen sollte.

Xxx

Draco war in den letzten Minuten um dreißig Jahre gealtert. Er hatte einen Bierbauch, eine Vollglatze und Haare an Stellen, die er bisher nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Zwischen den Zehen zum Beispiel, wie er voll Gruseln bemerkte, als er auf seine käseweißen Füße hinabschaute, die schwitzend und feucht in den hässlichen Badeschlappen herumrutschten.

Nervös spähte er auf das gewaltige Rolex-Imitat an seinem Handgelenk hinunter. Fünf vor Zwölf. Genau um zwölf Uhr sollten sie loslegen. Nun, da nur noch so wenig Zeit war, fühlte er die Angst und die Nervosität doch wieder langsam in sich aufsteigen. Die Unsicherheit krallte sich in seine Eingeweide, kroch in ihn hinein und nahm mehr und mehr Besitz von ihm.

Nicht nachdenken. Alles, bloß das nicht. Nur wenn er nachdachte, war es schlimm.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Der Mann, dessen Haare in seinen Vielsafttrank gemischt worden waren, war offensichtlich nicht sehr sportlich. Draco fiel die Treppe, die hinauf zur Gringottsbank führte, schwer wie nie. Er schnaufte schwer und angeekelt von sich selbst merkte er, wie sich feuchte, dunkle Schweißflecken unter seinen Achselhöhlen bildeten. So warm war es doch heute gar nicht.

Er sah erneut auf seinen haarigen Arm. Noch vier Minuten. Zum tausendsten Mal in den letzten fünf Minuten glitt seine Hand zu der Pistole, die er sich in den Bund seiner Hose gesteckt hatte.

Man hatte ihm zwar gezeigt, wie man die Waffe sichern konnte, doch trotzdem misstraute er dieser Muggeltechnik. Womöglich reichte eine falsche Bewegung, damit er seine Beine verlor.

Er schluckte, streckte seinen Arm aus und keuchte so schwer, dass er den Griff wieder loslassen musste und sich stattdessen gebeugt auf seine Knie stützte, um sich vom beschwerlichen Aufstieg zu erholen. Der Muggel neben ihm, Travers, schenkte ihm ein verächtliches Grinsen und öffnete mit spöttischem Diener die Tür. Travers, oder wer auch immer, hatte gut lachen. Im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte er sich in einen jungen, sportlichen Mann verwandeln dürfen.

Nun ja, Draco hätte es auch schlechter treffen können. Der dunkle Lord musste wirklich wütend auf Bellatrix sein, die durfte sich nämlich gleich wieder umziehen, nachdem sie den Vielsafttrank getrunken hatte, da Voldemort ihr die Gestalt eines etwa achtjährigen Mädchens zugestanden hatte.  
Draco lächelte, als er sich an das Gesicht seiner Tante erinnerte, die unter Voldemorts spöttischem Blick nur mit Mühe hatte an sich halten können, um nicht vor Wut zu platzen, als Snape ihr ein Blümchenkleid in Größe 134 überreichte. Er hatte es sich nicht mal nehmen lassen, ihr danach noch einen knallrosa Haarreif ins blonde Haar zu stecken.

Sie hatte aber auch wirklich entzückend ausgesehen. Immer noch… Draco wandte sich um und grinste, als er das am grimmigsten dreinschauende kleine Mädchen seines Lebens sah, das auf seine Barbie-Uhr sah und danach zu Madame Malkins in den Laden hineinstapfte.

Ein Mädchen, das mit einer Uzi bewaffnet war und dort drinnen gleich ein Massaker anrichten würde.

Noch drei Minuten.

Travers, oder wer auch immer, war neben ihm nicht der einzige Muggel in der Zaubererbank. Weiter hinten neben einem Schalter stand ein weiterer Tourist und blätterte gelangweilt wirkend durch ein Prospekt.  
Einen kurzen Moment hob er die Augen, erspähte Draco, schenkte ihm ein verschwörerisches Lächeln, dann vertiefte es sich wieder in seine angebliche Lektüre.

Noch zwei Minuten.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Draco ging im Geiste noch einmal alle Anweisungen durch, die Mini-Bella vorhin an ihre Mit-Muggel erteilt hatte. Sie würden die Winkelgasse durch einen selten genutzten Kamin in der Nokturngasse betreten, sich dann an den ihnen zugewiesenen Punkten verteilen und sobald es zwölf Uhr mittags war, sollten sie wie die Irren um sich schießen.

Jegliche Art von Magie war ihnen untersagt. Solange sie sich in der Winkelgasse befanden, sollten sie sich wie Muggel, wütende, verrückte Muggel, benehmen. Sie sollten dann einige Minuten dort verharren, wo sie waren, so viel wie möglich zerstören und sich dann, weiter um sich schießend, zum Kamin von Florish & Blotts begeben.

Bei der Gelegenheit konnte der eine oder andere auch gleich ein paar Bücher für den dunklen Lord mitnehmen. Bildung konnte nie schaden, der Rest des Ladens sei zu verwüsten.

Sollte irgendjemand verletzt oder geschockt sein, sollte es ihm also nicht möglich sein rechtzeitig durch den Kamin bei Florish & Blotts wieder zurück zu ihrem ersten Treffpunkt zuentkommen, sollte er erschossen werden.

Da sich die Personen kurz vor 13 Uhr zurück verwandeln würden, hatte Bellatrix die Weisung ausgegeben, verletzte oder geschockte Todesser ins Gesicht zu schießen. Sie hatte Draco das gestern unter Voldemorts prüfenden Augen ausprobieren lassen.

Draco schwankte leicht, als er sich erinnerte.

Gut gezielt, blieb kein Kopf mehr übrig, den man hätte wiedererkennen können.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Noch fünfzig Sekunden. Dracos Augen verharrten auf dem Sekundenzeiger der Uhr, während er an die Worte dachte, die Snape ihm zugeflüstert hatte, bevor er zu der Gruppe zurückging, die mit Voldemort ein anderes Ziel ansteuern würde. „Du sollst schießen", hatte er ihm zugeraunt und ihn etwas näher an sich herangezogen, damit kein anderer mithören konnte, „niemand hat gesagt, dass du treffen musst. Schieß auf den Zauberstabarm, wenn es gefährlich wird. Aber niemand hat gesagt, dass du töten musst."

Zwölf Uhr.

Ein Schuss! Entsetzte Schreie und ehe Draco den Kopf heben konnte, wurde er auch schon von panisch flüchtenden Menschen gestoßen, die an ihn zur Seite drängten, um zur Tür zu kommen.

Der Muggel, der eben das Prospekt hinten am Ende der Halle gelesen hatte, stand nun in der Mitte und schoss auf alles, was ihm vor die Füße kam, während er sich um die eigene Achse drehte.

Draco sprang zur Seite und drückte sich hinter eine Säule. An ihm vorbei rannten Leute, die sich oder ihre kleinen Kinder in Sicherheit bringen wollten.

Draco drückte seinen fetten Hintern von der Säule weg und ein eiskalter Schauer überkam ihn, als er eine fremde, haarige Hand in seine Unterhose greifen fühlte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sein auf Sparflamme arbeitendes Hirn begriff, dass es seine eigene Hand war, die die Pistole herauszog.

Niemand beachtete ihn. Er hob schützend die Arme vor die Augen, als direkt vor ihm Glasscheiben zersplitterten und sich kleine und größere aus der Scheibe herausplatzende Splitter in seinen Arm bohrten. Den Kopf gesenkt drehte er sich um zur Säule, ging in die Hocke und versuchte den Knopf zu finden, an dem er seine Waffe entsichern konnte. Immer wieder wurde er von flüchtenden und fallenden Menschen gestoßen, was es seinen ohnehin schon zitternden Händen nahezu unmöglich machte, die Waffe zu entsichern. Jemand stieß ihn an und fiel oder stolperte über seine Beine und blieb reglos auf seinen Fersen liegen.

Draco drehte sich nicht um, wollte nicht sehen. Solange er nicht nachdachte, nicht zu genau hinsah, war das alles gar nicht so schlimm.

Heute Abend würde es Himbeereis und ein warmes Schaumbad geben.

Heftig atmend stand er auf und trat hinter der Säule hervor. Sicherheitskräfte rannten Flüche abfeuernd durch die Halle, die sich innerhalb weniger Minuten in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatte. Menschen lagen mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. Manche saßen mit offenen, doch gebrochenen Augen an der Wand, einer - Draco wandte sich schnell ab - hatte ein großes Loch im Kopf.

Die Glasscheiben der Schalter waren zersplittert, Zierskulpturen waren umgestoßen, große und kleine Steinbrocken, die aus dem Mauerwerk herausgesprengt worden waren, kullerten über den Boden.

Draco zog den Kopf ein, als neben ihm ein Fluch vorbeischoss, der ein tiefes Loch in die Mauer hinter ihm sprengte.

Bevor er auf die Idee kommen konnte, wirklich darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, richtete er seine Waffe auf den Urheber des Fluches und zerschoss ihm das Schulterblatt. Gut… mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass es durchaus Parallelen gab zwischen dem Abfeuern eine Waffe und dem Abfeuern von Flüchen. So schlecht zielte er gar nicht.

Er duckte sich und rannte im Schutz einiger umgefallener Statuen und Pulte durch die Halle, über die dort verstreut liegenden Menschen, achtete nicht darauf, wenn er einem von ihnen auf die immer noch zuckenden Hände trat oder Gesichter unter seinen Schuhen fühlte . Er sah noch nicht mal hin, als er hinter einem Springbrunnen in die Knie ging, die Waffe in die Luft streckte und wild um sich zu schießen begann. Solange er nicht sah wenn oder was er traf, musste er heute Abend in der Wanne nicht darüber nachdenken.

Geistesgegenwärtig riss er den Arm herunter und zielte auf einen Mann, der von der anderen Seite der Halle schnell näher kam und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. Draco zielte auf dessen Arm, doch der Mann stolperte über eine verletzte, am Boden herumrobbende Frau und traf nicht den Arm sondern…

Schreie!

Draco drehte sich schnell um und presste sich die freie Hand vor den Mund, als saure Magensäure erneut seinen Mund überflutete. Seine Speiseröhre brannte und ihm war übel, es braucht nicht mehr viel und er würde sich übergeben müssen. Doch später, nicht jetzt, jetzt musste er zuerst die Kobolde stoppen, die dort hinten aus der Tür kamen.

Lichtblitze in allen Farben des Regenbogens schossen über seinen Kopf. Einer so nahe, dass die alberne Kappe heruntergerissen wurde. Draco bückte sich, um die Mütze aufzuheben und konnte einen Moment lang nicht an sich halten, als er einer neben ihm gestürzten Frau ins Gesicht sah, aus deren leeren Augenhöhlen Ströme von Blut flossen.

Vielleicht war es gut, dass er sich nun doch erbrechen musste. Seine gebeugte Haltung schützte ihn vor dem Fluch, der dort hinzielte, wo eben noch sein Kopf gewesen war.

Er merkte nicht, dass er weinte. Er hörte seine eigene Schreie nicht, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde und kam erst wieder richtig zu sich, als sein Kopf hart und schwer auf den Boden unter ihm knallte. Keine Zeit, sich vor dem Blut und dem Erbrochenen dort zu ekeln, keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, wie viele Menschen hier außer ihm auf dem Boden der Halle lagen, die nicht wieder aufstehen würden.

Er robbte einige Meter vorwärts und verkroch sich hinter einer gestürzten Statue. Er war lange genug hier drinnen geblieben, die anderen Todesser hatten sicher gesehen, dass er geschossen hatte. Auf Händen und Knien krabbelte er über leblose Körper hinweg. Ein paar Meter vor ihm stand jemand, der wie ein Auror gekleidet war.

Draco hob die Pistole und zielte, der Auror kippte zur Seite. Sicher bewusstlos, man konnte ja nie wissen, welchen Schaden diese Muggelwaffen anrichteten. Darüber wollte er jetzt aber auch nicht nachdenken, denn eine glitschige Hand krallte sich um seine Ferse und versuchte, sie zurückzuziehen. Draco, sein Bein loszureißen. Als das immer noch nicht half, trat er so fest er konnte nach hinten aus und kroch weiter, als die erschlaffte Hand von ihm abließ.

Nicht schlimm, alles gar nicht schlimm, wenn man nicht darüber nachdachte und nicht hinsah.

Einatmen - Ausatmen.

Er war jetzt ganz nahe am Ausgang. Noch immer war es zu früh, um zum Treffpunkt zu flohen, aber vielleicht könnte er ja dennoch schon zu Florish & Blotts gehen und dort warten? Hinter einer Säule richtete er sich auf. Nur noch wenige Meter bis zur in Trümmern liegenden Tür. Auroren und andere Sicherheitskräfte stürmten durch den Saal, doch direkt vor der Tür stand niemand.

Sie hatten nicht genug Leute. Sonnenklar, dass diese arroganten Menschen dachten, hier, in ihrem Zentrum, könnten sie dem langen Arm des Lords entgehen.

Wie naiv.

Er duckte sich und spähte noch einmal vorsichtig hinter sich, ob ihm auch niemand folgte. Nein, die Welt ging zwar gerade unter, doch waren die Leute zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sterben oder zu töten, als dass sie ihm hätten Aufmerksamkeit schenken können. So leise wie möglich, eigentlich albern, bei dem Krach hörte ihn eh niemand, huschte er zur nächsten Säule. Nur noch zwei Meter bis zur Tür, er müsste sich nur einmal umsehen, dann könnte er…

… seine Füße stießen gegen etwas Weiches. Dracos Blick fiel nach unten. Zwischen ihm und der Tür lag der erstarrte Körper des Muggels, den er für Travers hielt. Ebenso starr wie der Todesser, den einer der Sicherheitsbeamten wohl mit der Ganzkörperklammer gelähmt hatte, betrachtete Draco den vor ihm liegenden Mann.

Lord Voldemort hatte keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, was er von ihm erwartete. Und wenn er einfach gehen würde? Er konnte doch einfach tun, als würde er ihn nicht sehen, denn soviel stand fest, Draco konnte den erstarrten Mann nicht unbemerkt zum Kamin bei Florish & Blotts bringen. Er musste ihn zurücklassen, aber genau das war ihnen verboten worden. Er war nicht ganz sicher, wie viele Todesser außer ihm hier in der Bank waren, alleine war er wohl nicht. Dennoch, Voldemort hatte ihn persönlich angesprochen, dass dies seine Aufgabe sein sollte.

Draco schluckte und hob die Waffe, zielte…

...drückte nicht ab… und ließ die Waffe wieder sinken. Sah er Erleichterung in den Augen des vermeintlichen Travers? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Er war versteinert, konnte sich nicht bewegen. Das redete er sich nur ein. Er musste einfach über ihn steigen und wegrennen. Sollte doch ein anderer tun, was er nicht tun wollte. Nicht um alles in der Welt.

Aber Voldemort würde erfahren, dass dieser Todesser, wer immer es auch war, gefangen genommen worden war. Draco bückte sich und packte den anderen am Kragen, versuchte, ihn nach oben zu ziehen, doch er war chancenlos, der starre Körper wog schwer wie Blei und war unhandlich wie die vielen Marmorstatuen, die auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle lagen. Er konnte ihn nicht mitnehmen. Er war einfach zu schwer, wie sehr Draco auch an ihm zog und zerrte. Heftig atmend ließ er den Körper wieder fallen.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf seine Waffe. Voldemort würde jeden, der in der Bank gewesen war, fragen, wie ein Todesser mitgenommen werden konnte. Er würde auch Draco fragen und Draco hatte sich schon genug Fehler geleistet. Zu viele. Ebenso wie Dracos Eltern.

Er hob die Waffe erneut und richtete den Lauf auf das starre, unbekannte Gesicht.

Wenn man nicht hinsah, war alles gar nicht so schlimm.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Er drehte sein Gesicht weg, als er abdrückte.

Er sah nicht hin. Drehte sich auch nicht um, als er zur Tür stürzte, die Treppe hinunter hastete und, so schnell er konnte, in den Laden rannte, der der Bank am nächsten war.

Hekate Hyres Laden für herzallerliebste Hexenkindermode.

Niemand war hier. Kunden wie Personal hatten sich wohl in Sicherheit gebracht oder waren auf die Straße gerannt, um die Angreifer aufzuhalten. Niemand war da, der den schwerbäuchigen Mann sehen konnte, der sich hinter dem Tresen zusammenkauerte und sich die Hände auf die Ohren presste.

Vielleicht saß er eine Minute, fünf Minuten oder zwanzig Minuten dort, doch irgendwann hatte er sich wieder genug im Griff, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er sich bald wieder in Draco Malfoy zurück verwandeln würde.

Es half nichts, er durfte nicht hierbleiben. Man durfte ihn nicht finden. Vor allem kein anderer Todesser, der der Meinung war, dass dieses Nervenbündel es nicht mehr zu Florish & Blotts zurückschaffen würde.

Direkt vor der Tür stand eine Hexe, die Schockzauber in alle Richtungen abfeuerte. Draco hob erneut die Waffe, und zielte auf ihren Arm. Nichts passierte, als er abdrückte.

Egal, wie viel er auch schüttelte, fluchte und die Waffe auf den Boden und an die Wand schlug, nichts zu machen. Konnten diese Muggel-Dinger irgendwann leer sein? Offensichtlich. Die Frau sah ihn und stürmte auf ihn los. In Ermangelung einer besseren Taktik stellte er ihr ein Bein und prügelte mit der Pistole auf ihren Kopf ein. Er ließ sie jammernd und blutend zurück, aber das war nur ein Kratzer. Sie würde bald wieder auf die Beine kommen und ihn suchen. Ganz sicher.

Menschen schrieen, drängten sich aneinander, Flüche schossen durch die Luft. Kugeln zerschmetterten Häuserfassaden und Leute, die Draco noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, brachen vor ihm auf die Knie.

Keine Zeit. Er schubste sie beiseite, denn sein Ziel war nah. Nur noch wenige Meter vor ihm lag Florish & Blotts.

Draco rannte in den Laden, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und stürzte zu dem Kamin, auf dessen Sims unversehrt die Schale mit dem Flohpulver stand.

Im Vergleich zu den anderen Läden, an denen Draco vorbeigekommen war, wirkte Florish & Blotts relativ unbeschadet.

Einige Bücher lagen auf dem Boden, er entdeckte sogar Geldbörsen, die achtlos an der Kasse, an der er gerade vorbei ging, liegen gelassen worden waren. Hier und da lagen Geldstücke, Papierfetzen, die wie Quittungen aussahen, auf dem Boden, und weiter hinten, dort, wo Draco gerade hinging, lag ein Schnuller neben einem falsch herum einsortierten Buch in einem Regal.

Es schien nicht so, als ob hier gekämpft worden wäre. Viel eher erweckte der Laden den Eindruck, als ob die Leute, sobald sie die Unruhe auf der Straße bemerkten, alle hektisch durch den Kamin geflüchtet waren und dabei alles hatten liegen und stehen lassen.

Niemand war mehr hier. Der Kamin befand sich recht weit hinten im Laden. Draco sah ein grünliches Pulver auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamineinstieg liegen. Hektisch und unachtsam verstreut.

Draco hörte Schritte. Er drehte sah sich um und lauschte, wo die Schritte hergekommen waren. Ein wenig weiter weg, hinter einem Regal, lachte jemand. Ein kaltes, schnarrendes, tierisch anmutendes Lachen, das Draco die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Er musste nicht nachsehen, um zu wissen, dass es Greyback war, der offensichtlich auch nicht sofort zurückgefloht war, sondern sich hier im Laden noch ein Weilchen ablenken ließ.

Unwillkürlich sog Draco tief Luft durch die Nase ein und meinte, den erwarteten Geruch nach Fäulnis und Schweiß selbst von hier aus wahrzunehmen.

„So ein süßes Mädchen. Riecht so gut", schnarrte der Werwolf heiser. Wie viel Uhr war es eigentlich? Der grausam vertrauten Stimme nach hatte sich Greyback ebenfalls wieder zurückverwandelt.

Da die Flohnetzwerke überwacht wurden hatte man die Todesser angewiesen, mehrere Kamine auf ihrer Reise zu durchqueren. Spätestens 13 Uhr sollten sich jedoch alle wieder im Manor einfinden. Draco sah an sich herunter, sah seinen dicken Bauch und die kaum darunter auszumachenden behaarten Füße. Es war also noch etwas Zeit, die Verwandlung hatte noch nicht begonnen. Vielleicht wirkte Vielsafttrank bei jemandem, der aus biologischen Gründen sowieso zur Gestalterwandung neigte anders, als bei richtigem Menschen wie ihm?

Aber das ging ihn ja eigentlich nichts an. Eine Frau schrie. Rote Blitze leuchteten durch die Lücken, die umgestürzte Bücher in dem Regal hinterlassen hatten. Etwas krachte, Draco hörte das Geräusch aus den Regalen herausfallender Bücher und wieder einen spitzen Schrei, dem höhnisches Gelächter folgte. „Was wirst du nun tun ohne Zauberstab? Komm doch her, Mädchen, und hol' ihn dir!", triumphierte Greyback hinter seinem Regal.

Er hörte leise gewimmerte Flüche und das Getrappel schneller Füße, die offenbar gerade versuchten, irgendwie an dem Werwolf vorbeizukommen. Durch eine Bücherlücke im Regal sah Draco einen schmerzhaft vertrauten, braunen Haarschopf vorbeihuschen.

Sie schrie und Draco hörte, wie der Körper des Mädchens auf den Boden prallte. Er duckte sich etwas um durch ein anderes Loch im Regal sehen zu können und sah den Werwolf, der triumphierend über seinem Opfer stand, dem er den Zauberstab entwendet hatte. „Soll ich dir eine Körperklammer verpassen, meine Hübsche?"

Ein wenig näher, nur ein paar Schritte kam er näher, verborgen durch das Regal, das sie trennte. Der Werwolf hatte sich auf den Brustkorb des Mädchens gesetzt und strich der wild den Kopf hin und her werfenden jungen Frau über die Wange.

Ihre Haare waren wieder voll. Irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich sie selbst, hatte die verkohlten Stummel wieder in volles, braunes Wuschelhaar verwandelt. Ihre Füße schlugen hinter seinem Rücken auf dem Boden und der Werwolf kicherte, als er ihr ihren eigenen Zauberstab an die Kehle setzte. „Nein, ich denke ich werde dir keine Klammer verpassen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn die Frau so unbeteiligt ist."

Das Schlammblut schrie schon wieder irgendetwas, doch weil Greyback so laut lachte und ihre Stimme so schrill war, konnte Draco es nicht verstehen. Noch einen Schritt ging er näher. Nun trennten sie eigentlich nur noch etwa einen Meter. Das Regal genau zwischen ihnen, konnte er durch die Lücken erkennen, dass der Werwolf seinen Gürtel auszog, ihren Körper, den er zwischen seinen Knien eingeklemmt hatte, anhob, umdrehte und ihr die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammenband. Wirklich ekelhaft war, dass er nun seine Schuhe abstreifte und dem Mädchen seine dreckigen Socken in den Mund stopfte. Sie japste, zappelte und scharrte mit den Beinen, doch der nun wieder auf ihr sitzende, hünenhafte Mann war einfach zu schwer. Sie würde ihn nicht von sich herunterbekommen.

Aber was ging ihn, Draco, das an?

„Du riechst gut, Mädchen. Ich werde viel Spaß mit dir haben… auch hinterher."

Draco lehnte sich zur Seite und presste seine Stirn an die Mauer neben sich. Ihm war übel von dem Gedanken, Greybacks stinkende Socken im Mund zu haben. Auch hier, wo er stand, stank der Mann schon genug. Wie ekelerregend musste dieser Geruch aus der Lage des Schlammblutes sein? Aber das ging ihn nichts an.

Zögerlich wandte Draco den Kopf ab und überlegte, dass er gehen sollte. Wenn er nun zurückging, hatte er seinen Auftrag korrekt ausgeführt und würde nicht Gefahr laufen, von irgendjemandem in seiner wahren Gestalt erkannt oder sogar gefangen genommen zu werden. Niemand war hier, der ihn aufhalten konnte. Er war ganz allein.

Abgesehen von Fenrir und dem Schlammblut, dessen Bluse er scharf zerreißen hörte. Er wagte noch einmal, durch die Buchreihen zu spähen und sah, wie der Werwolf seine Hand in seine aufgeknöpfte Hose steckte und sich selbst rieb. Er stöhnte kehlig.

Aber Draco konnte gehen.

Der Werwolf zog seine Hand aus seiner Hose wieder heraus und drückte seine Finger, die er eben an seinem Penis gehabt hatte, gegen die Nase des Mädchens.  
Draco zuckte zusammen, als er hörte, wie der Werwolf dem Mädchen danach ein paar Mal sehr kräftig ins Gesicht schlug. Vermutlich, um sie ruhig zu stellen.

Sie zappelte jetzt nicht mehr so widerspenstig, sondern zitterte nur noch schwach. Draco konnte sie nicht ganz sehen. Nur etwa bis zur Hüfte, ihr Oberkörper war hinter einer Reihe dicker Bücher verborgen. Den Werwolf sah er auch nicht ganz, so groß waren die Lücken im Regal ja nicht. Er krabbelte auf den Knien rückwärts, und zog dem Mädchen grob Hose und Slip von den Beinen. Schwach wand sie sich, doch die Schläge hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Sie war zu weggetreten, um sich wirklich zu wehren.

Draco presste die Hände gegen die Ohren und ließ sich wieder gegen die Wand fallen. Wieso war er überhaupt noch hier? Das ging ihn alles gar nichts an. Es war höchstens etwas ärgerlich, da der ganze Stress, den er sich selbst aufgeladen hatte, als er das Mädchen zum Manor mitnahm, letzten Endes doch umsonst gewesen sein würde.

Umsonst, denn Draco war bewusst, dass der Werwolf das Mädchen töten würde, nachdem er sie vergewaltigt hatte. Die Fleischeslust war bei ihm wörtlich zu nehmen. Wenn er das Mädchen attraktiv fand, dann in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Seine Hände glitten schlaff von seinem Kopf und er sah durch ein Loch, das etwa zwei fehlenden Büchern entsprach, dass der Werwolf seine Hose bis zu den Kniekehlen heruntergezogen hatte.

Dracos Blick fielen auf die wertlose Waffe, die er immer noch in seinen Händen hielt. Innerlich fluchte er, dass er nicht irgendeinem der Leute, die er heute zu Fall gebracht hatte, den Zauberstab entwendet hatte. Aber so… er hatte nur eine nutzlose Waffe und wenig Zeit.

Der Werwolf spuckte in seine Hände und rieb damit in eindeutiger Bewegung an dem Mädchen herum. Vermutlich war sie so nicht feucht genug. Er sah ihre Beine schwach strampeln.

Wenige Sekunden lang erwog er die Möglichkeit, dem Werwolf die Pistole einfach auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Aber nein, das wäre Selbstmord. Greyback war viel breiter und stärker als er, zudem machte dessen offen bekannte Gier nach jungem Blut ihm Angst. Wer wusste schon, ob Greyback im Falle eines Falles nicht auf zwei Menschen… nur weil er ein Junge war… würde Greyback auch ihn?

Aber warum stand er dann immer noch hier? Warum ging er nicht einfach? Warum war ihm übel, warum zitterte er und warum zuckte er jedes Mal wie unter Schmerzen zusammen, wenn er hörte, wie das Mädchen verzweifelt seinen Kopf hin und her warf?

Draco hörte das Quietschen der Tür, die sich hinter ihm öffnete, er fühlte den Windstoß der die blonden Haare in seinem Nacken durchfuhr, er hörte Schritte hinter sich und doch fuhr er erschrocken zusammen, als den Druck eines Zauberstabes fühlte, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte. „Umdrehen!", flüsterte die Stimme einer Frau, die er dunkel Nymphadora Tonks, seiner kaum bekannten Cousine, zuordnete. „Hände hinter den Nacken!"

Draco gehorchte. Wie in Trance, noch immer betäubt von dem, was sich hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal abspielte, hob er die Hände und gehorchte.

„Draco?" Eine junge Frau, Mitte Zwanzig, mit bonbonrosa Haaren, bedrohte ihn aus kurzer Distanz mit einem länglichen, schwarzen Zauberstab. Ihre Augen trafen sich. Dracos Gesicht fühlte sich an wie versteinert, doch in ihrem spiegelten sich Triumph wie auch Ärger.

„Ich wusste es, ich wusste, dass ihr diese Muggel seid", wisperte sie leise.

Die Gedanken in Dracos dröhnendem Kopf überschlugen sich. Er war entwaffnet und stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Fast zur Wand, genau genommen, war hinter ihm ja ein drei Meter hohes, schweres Bücherregal, das sich als überraschend umsturzsicher erwiesen hatte. Er konnte nicht weg und Voldemort hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er gefangene Todesser nur ohne Kopf für akzeptabel hielt.

Greyback fluchte laut und etwas, das wie der Körper des Mädchens klang, den er auf den Boden zurückwarf, ließ die Aurorin aufhorchen. Sie verengte die Augen und spähte über Dracos Schulter, um die Ursache des unerwarteten Geräusches zu ergründen. Es waren nur Sekunden, die sie abgelenkt war, doch Super-Potters Suchererfolgen zum Trotz, hatte auch Draco ausgezeichnete Reflexe. In dem Moment, als Nymphadora die Augen von ihm abwandte und stattdessen durch das Regal zu spähen versuchte, schlug er ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand, presste seine Hand vor ihren Mund und drückte sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand. So leise wie möglich ging er mit ihr gemeinsam auf die Knie und setzte sich, wie eben zuvor von Greyback gelernt, auf ihren Brustkorb, die Hände immer noch auf ihr Gesicht gepresst.

Gegen Greyback würde er kaum eine Chance haben, doch seiner in jeder Hinsicht schandhaften Cousine war er körperlich problemlos überlegen, und das sollte diese Blutsverräterin, die nicht davor zurück geschreckt war, so etwas wie Greyback zu heiraten, jetzt spüren.

Sie zappelte und wand sich, doch Draco war abgelenkt von dem tiefen, kehligen Laut, den Greyback hinter dem Regal von sich gab. Wirklich viel konnte Draco jetzt nicht mehr erkennen. Er sah einen nackten Hintern, der auf etwas lag, das so heftig wackelte, dass der Hintern quer über den Boden geschoben wurde und Draco kurze Zeit später den Rücken des Werwolfs sehen konnte.

Sie musste wieder richtig zu sich gekommen sein. Erneut das klatschende Geräusch der schweren Männerhand, die dem Mädchen ins Gesicht boxte.

Das männliche Becken hob sich und senkte sich nun wieder nach unten.

Suchte er? Konnte er nicht? Wollte er am Ende vielleicht doch nicht?

Doch das tierische Stöhnen kurz später verriet Draco, dass der Werwolf wohl doch konnte und wollte. Er sah, wie sich der weißen Hintern des Wolfes rhythmisch zustoßend hob und senkte. Hörte das kaum unterdrückte Stöhnen des Werwolfes und so wie es aussah, wehrte das Mädchen sich nicht mehr.

Ob sie bewusstlos war? Draco überlegte, dass er eventuell einen Schockzauber abfeuern könnte, wenn es ihm gelänge, Tonks' Zauberstab zu ergreifen. Dummerweise lag der außerhalb seiner Reichweite und er konnte die Aurorin nicht loslassen, ohne die Gefahr einzugehen, von ihr verletzt zu werden. Immerhin, sie war eine Aurorin. Vielleicht würde sie ihren Zauberstab schneller erreichen als er.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, den Zauberstab nur mit seinem Willen zu sich zu rufen, doch nichts geschah. Stablose Magie beherrschte er bedauerlicherweise nicht. Also wieder überlegen, er konnte Tonks loslassen und sich selbst in Gefahr bringen, oder er konnte hier sitzen bleiben und darauf warten, dass der Werwolf fertig werden würde. Dann wäre das Schlammblut aber tot.

Sein Puls raste und seine Atmung wurde flacher. Dann wäre sie tot, so tot, wie der Todesser, den er vorhin hatte erschießen müssen und den er noch nicht einmal wirklich erkannt hatte. So tot wie… waren die Menschen tot, auf die er geschossen hatte? Er hatte eigentlich niemanden absichtlich schwer verletzen wollen, doch wer wusste, wie schnell Heiler bei ihnen sein konnten, wie schwer die Verletzungen waren, die Muggelwaffen zufügten? Möglich… Tot wie die Leute, an denen er gestern hatte üben müssen.

Noch eine Tote, eine mehr…

Tonks unter ihm wand sich, aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine bläuliche Hand tiefe, rote Striemen auf seinem Arm hinterlassen. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins war ihm klar, dass selbst für einen Metamorphmagus wie Tonks Blau eine eher unübliche Hautfarbe war. Doch das rhythmische Klatschen, das entstand, wenn nacktes Fleisch auf nacktes Fleisch traf, das schneller wurde und Greybacks heiserer Atem, lenkten ihn ab.

Er musste sich jetzt etwas einfallen lassen. Auch wenn der Werwolf keinen Grund zu sehen schien, den Orgasmus so schnell wie möglich zu erleben, wenn er seine Beute ausgiebig genießen wollte, irgendwann würde es vorbei sein und dann…dann hätte er ganz umsonst Angst gehabt, als sie getarnt als Elfe mit ihm durch sein Elternhaus gegangen war. Dann wäre sie ja doch tot.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Nein, er war noch nicht so wie die anderen. Es war ihm nicht egal. So wenig egal, wie ihm die anderen Opfer des Tages sein würden, sobald er zuhause in seinem Bett lag. Aber jetzt, jetzt waren sie weit weg und nur einen Meter fünfzig von ihm entfernt lag ein Mädchen, das nur hoffen konnte, dass ihre Vergewaltigung noch lange andauern würde, weil sie danach sterben würde.

Greyback stöhnte kehlig und Draco schloss die Augen. Er wollte aufstehen, er wollte hinübergehen und den Werwolf wegreißen, zumindest, bevor er zubeißen konnte, um ihr junges Fleisch in Fetzen zu reißen.

Aber er traute sich nicht. Beschämt und elend musste er sich eingestehen, dass er viel zu große Angst hatte vor der Aurorin unter ihm, vor allem aber vor dem Werwolf neben ihm, als das er wirklich mit Greyback kämpfen würde.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Draco wirbelte herum und sah seine Tante, die in einem albernen, viel zu engen und viel zu kurzen Blumenkleidchen in der Tür des Ladens stand und ihn interessiert musterte. Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

Bellatrix stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und kam mit neugierig hochgezogenen Augenbrauen näher. Als sie neben ihm stand beugte sie sich herunter, lachte, und tätschelte ihm anerkennend die Schulter. „Ich glaub ja fast, ich habe dich wirklich unterschätzt. Respekt… schon wieder einen Auroren."

Draco wusste erst nicht was sie meinte, bis er nach unten sah und Tonks unter sich liegen sah. Reglos, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Die Haut nicht mehr blau, sondern weiß. Offenbar hatte er sie erstickt, als er seine Hände auf ihr Gesicht gepresst hatte.

Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte… lag unter ihm eine Leiche.

Entsetzt warf er sich zur Seite und robbte und krabbelte so schnell er konnte von der Toten weg. Er drehte sich um, drückte seinen Oberkörper auf den Ellenbogen abgestützt nach oben und starrte seine Tante an, die Tonks Gesicht zu sich gedreht hatte, und ihr mit unergründlicher Miene in die toten Augen sah. „Sie war deine Cousine, weißt du?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern setzte sich auf und schob sich dann auf dem Hintern hoch weiter von den beiden weg, bis sein Rücken gegen den Kamin stieß.

„Tja, aber ihre Mutter ist eine Verräterin und sie hat diesen Werwolf geheiratet. Nun ja…", Bellatrix ließ Tonks Gesicht los, richtete sich auf und trat gegen die bleiche Wange, „jetzt ist dieses Problem jedenfalls auch gelöst. Schade, ich dachte, ich könnte es tun."

Greyback, immer noch eifrig bei seiner schmutzigen Arbeit, röchelte nach Luft. Bellatrix drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Keuchens, deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich und fragte in belustigtem Ton: „Ist das Greyback?"

Draco nickte schwach, immer noch war er weder fähig, die Augen von der Leiche zu lassen noch zu sprechen. Bellatrix schob ein paar Bücher zur Seite, steckte ihren Kopf die Lücke und rief: „Beeil dich gefälligst. Wir haben nur noch zehn Minuten, bis wir beim Treffpunkt sein sollen."

Ohne die zu ihren Füßen liegende Nichte anzusehen, stieg sie mit einem weiten Schritt über die tote Frau, packte Draco am Kragen, griff in die Flohpulverschale und ehe Draco wusste, was ihm geschah, wurde er auch schon weggerissen und überließ das Schlammblut seinem Schicksal, was er wohl ohnehin getan hätte, wenn er geblieben wäre.

Xxx

Hermine hatte die letzten fünfzehn Minuten damit verbracht, sich genau die Struktur der Decke über ihr einzuprägen. Der schlecht verputzte Stuck war an manchen Stellen abgeblättert, so dass durch die weiß getünchte Flächen hindurch an manchen Stellen grüne und bräunliche Flecken zu sehen waren.

Der Stuck selbst hatte jugendstiltypische, verschnörkelte, Blumenformen. Schön, Hermine liebte Jugendstil. Eine Jugendstilvilla wäre ihr Traum. Die hohen Räume, kunstvoll verzierten Fenster, die prachtvolle Häuserfassade und die bunten Glasfenster, in der in ihrem Traum Motive von Gustav Klimt eingearbeitet waren.

Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, hatte die Villa der Malfoys, die im viktorianischen Stil gebaut war, durchaus Ähnlichkeiten zu der Villa, die sie sich gerade imaginär eingerichtet hatte. Aber Jugendstil war trotzdem schöner.

Natürlich gab es dabei noch ein Problem. Um einen solchen Traum finanzieren zu können, würden sie und Ron sehr hart arbeiten müssen. Da würde kein Zeit sein, diese Villa selbst in Ordnung zu halten. Ob sie genug verdienen würde, um sich Diener leisten zu können? Äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Gegen den Gedanken selbst Hauselfen zu versklaven, wehrte sie sich aber dennoch.

Au!

Ein aus dem Regal rutschendes Buch war ihr auf den Kopf gefallen. Ohnehin hatte sie Kopfschmerzen, da ihr Schädel jedes Mal heftig gegen das Regal schlug, wenn Greyback in sie hineinstieß.

Welches Buch es war, hatte sie bedauerlicherweise nicht erkennen können. Schade, dann hatte sie aber wenigstens Zeit, weiterhin über ihr Traumhaus nachzudenken. Es war nicht verputzt. Jugendstilvillen waren am schönsten, wenn die sauber abgespülten Steine zu erkennen waren. Sie konnte auch schon die Farbe sehen. Hellbraun bis Beige. Ein großer Wintergarten gehörte selbstverständlich auch dazu.

„Hermine!" Rons laute Stimme brachte sie ein wenig durcheinander. Sicher wohnte er mit ihr in dieser Villa, doch warum klang seine Stimme so echt und so nah? Warum hörte sie ihn jetzt schon wieder? Hermine verengte die Augen und versuchte, den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, doch in der verdrehten Haltung, in der Greyback sie gegen das Regal gedrückt hatte, war es kaum möglich, selbstständig die Position zu ändern.

Greyback? Wo war der überhaupt?

Kalt, ihr Bauch und ihre Beine fühlten sich kalt an. Greyback lag nicht mehr auf ihr. Rote Lichter leuchteten über ihrem Kopf auf und ließen den Stuck in Flammen aufgehen.

Jemand packte ihre Schultern, drehte ihren Körper um und riss an ihren Armen. Zuerst dachte sie, dass es Greyback sei, der sie in einer noch bizarreren Haltung irgendwo anbinden wollte, doch statt die Riemen straff zu ziehen, lösten überraschend vorsichtige Hände den Gürtel und drehten sie behutsam zurück auf den Rücken.

Jemand schrie, brüllte und fluchte.

Harry war es nicht, der beugte sich über sie und zog ihr Greybacks Socken aus dem Mund. Hatte sie eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit so schlecht Luft bekommen? Warum fiel ihr erst jetzt auf, wie kurzatmig sie war, als sie röchelnd und spuckend nach vorne in die Arme ihres Freundes fiel.

Ihr Hals schmerzte, ihre Handgelenke schmerzten, ihr Kopf schmerzte und ihre Augen brannten. Nur ihr Unterleib tat nicht weh, er war taub und hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass sie Bauch, Becken und Beine hatte, so hätte sie es nicht geglaubt. Jemand, vermutlich Harry, warf einen Umhang über sie und bedeckte die Teile ihres Körpers, von denen sie in diesem Moment nur glauben konnte, dass sie diese besaß.

Ihr war übel und etwas Saures quoll über ihre Lippen. Sie blinzelte, als Harry sie vorsichtig gegen das Regal setzte und sah sich etwas genauer um, wo sie war.

War sie wirklich immer noch bei Florish & Blotts? Sah zumindest so aus. Wenn es auch um einiges unaufgeräumter war, als vor der Ewigkeit, da sie den Laden betreten hatte.

Kurz vor Zwölf war sie in den Laden gegangen, um nach dem Buch zu suchen, das sie ganz sicher für die Arithmantikprüfung nächstes Jahr brauchen würde. Man konnte ja nie früh genug anfangen zu lernen. Das Buch war aber auch ausgesprochen weit hinten einsortiert worden. Sicher, sie hatte gehört, dass es etwas unruhig im Laden wurde, aber sie wollte das Buch unbedingt haben und so hatte sie weitergesucht.

Dass sie irgendwann ganz alleine war, dass alle aus dem Laden gefloht waren, hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Wie prekär ihre Lage war, wurde ihr eigentlich erst klar, als Greyback sie am Boden hockend und lesend fand, und ihr seine haarige Hand auf die Schultern gelegt hatte.

„Ich bring dich um! Ich bring dich um!"

Hermine hustete und hob ihren schweren Kopf. Der, der so brüllte, war Ron, der etwa zwei Meter vor ihr entfernt wie ein Rumpelstilzchen herumhüpfte und gegen etwas trat, was aussah wie ein besonders schmutziger Wäschesack.

Greyback fiel zur Seite und Hermine beobachtete, ohne die Miene zu verziehen, wie Ron ihm mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht trat. Da Greyback auch keine Miene verzog, war er entweder bewusstlos oder gelähmt. Letzteres schien wahrscheinlicher, denn seine Augen waren noch offen. Ginny saß auf einmal neben ihr, zog den wärmenden Umhang von ihr weg und hantierte mit etwas, was sie entfernt als ihre eigene Kleidung erkennen konnte.

Sie hörte Harry irgendetwas rufen, sie verstand nicht genau was, doch es stoppte Ron, der sich, statt Greyback zu verprügeln, nun zu ihr kniete und ihr sanft über die Wange strich. Ehe Hermine sich gegen diesen fremd wirkenden Hautkontakt wehren konnte, schob er auch schon seine Arme unter sie und hob sie in die Höhe.

Ihr Kopf fiel nach hinten und wieder sah sie den Stuck über sich. In ihrem Haus würde der Stuck anders getüncht werden als der Rest der Decke.


	6. Nachwirkungen

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *einfachmaldankesag***

* * *

**Kapitel 6: Nachwirkungen**

Ron und Harry brachten Hermine nach dem Angriff in ein Muggel-Krankenhaus, wo man ihr Tabletten gab, um einer möglichen Schwangerschaft vorzubeugen. Sie wurde untersucht und man stellte ihr eine Menge sehr peinlicher Fragen, die sie allesamt mit ausführlichen Beschreibungen des Stucks an der Decke bei Florish & Blotts beantwortete.

Daraufhin bekam sie eine Spritze, die sie noch müder machte und wurde über Nacht ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen.

Zehn Minuten später apparierten ihre Freunde mit ihr zum Grimmauldplatz.

Mittlerweile war Ende August, in nur einer Woche würde die Schule wieder beginnen. Hatte Hermine in den Tagen vor „dem Vorfall" ihre Freunde immer wieder bedrängt, ihr Rede und Antwort zu ihrer Geheimnistuerei zu stehen, Ron und Harry immer wieder mit Unheilsprophezeiungen überschüttet, da diese wieder in die Schule gehen wollten, statt Horkruxe zu jagen, so enthielt sie sich jetzt jeden Kommentars dazu.

Nicht dass dieses Thema sonderlich oft angesprochen wurde.

Ließ es sich jedoch überhaupt nicht vermeiden, so bestärkte Hermine Harry stets darin, dass es doch viel vernünftiger sei, in Sicherheit zu planen und alles vorzubereiten, am Besten noch mit Hilfe erfahrener Kämpfer, als kopflos ins eigene Verderben zu rennen.

Sowohl Ron als auch Harry wussten, dass sie das nur sagte, weil sie sich nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer, geschweige denn aus dem Haus hinaus, traute. Doch taktvollerweise fragte niemand, wieso Hermine sich weigerte, ohne Rons Begleitung auch nur zur Toilette auf der anderen Seite des Flurs zu gehen.

Wo er dann draußen warten musste.

Dass Hermine nachts nicht mehr in Rons Bett schleichen wollte, akzeptierte dieser ohne Murren. Dass selbst Ginny ein anderes Zimmer beziehen musste, wurde ebenso wenig kommentiert wie die Tatsache, dass Hermine trotz eines ungewöhnlichen heißen Sommers in dicken Pullovern, Strumpfhosen und teilweise sogar noch mit Schals herumlief.

Als Hermine verkündete, dass sie Arithmantik abgewählt hatte, biss sich Ron auf die Lippen, tauschte vielsagende Blicke mit Harry, doch sie musste nicht erklären warum.

Mrs. Weasley, alle Weasleys, sicher hatten sie erfahren, was geschehen war, aber zum ersten Mal überhaupt schienen sie instinktiv zu spüren, dass Hermine nicht einmal ansatzweise darüber reden wollte.

Stattdessen gab sie sich in Gegenwart ihrer Freunde betont besonnen, lerneifrig und lachte über jeden auch noch so dummen Witz von Ron.

Solange ihr niemand näher als fünfzig Zentimeter kam.

Hermine hatte beschlossen, diese Sache einfach auszusitzen. Irgendwann würden es die anderen vielleicht vergessen haben und dann, nun ja, dann konnte sie es eventuell auch. Die Gefühle und Ängste, die sie seitdem entwickelt hatte, waren so fremd, so falsch und passten so gar nicht zu der Art und Weise, wie Hermine sein wollte, dass sie einfach alles totschwieg.

Natürlich hatte sie ihre eigentlichen Pläne nicht vergessen. Tief in ihr drängte alles danach, mit den Jungs, wie geplant, Horkruxe zu suchen und zu kämpfen. Aber dann wiederum, war es ihr mehr als willkommen, dass es eine Planänderung gab und weder sie noch ihre Freunde gezwungen waren, so viel Zeit „draußen" zu verbringen.

In gewisser Weise war alleine die Idee, in der großen Halle unter so vielen Leuten zu sitzen, geschweige denn von Unterrichtssaal zu Unterrichtssaal zu gehen, eine zutiefst erschreckende Vorstellung. Allein die Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der Malfoy seine Todesserfreunde ins Schloss gelassen hatte, zeigte doch, dass Hogwarts auch kein Refugium war. Jetzt, wo Dumbledore nicht mehr lebte, schon gar nicht.

Entsetzlich zu wissen, dass sie dort würde umhergehen müssen, wo Fenrir Greyback Bill Weasley angefallen hatte.

Aber andererseits waren Lernen und harte Arbeit immer noch das beste Mittel, Probleme zu verdrängen. Sie würde eine Aufgabe haben in Hogwarts, eine relativ ungefährliche, aber vertraute, erfüllende Aufgabe. Lernen.

Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins war ihr klar, dass es nicht ganz so einfach sein würde. Sie spürte, ja sie konnte regelrecht riechen, dass die anderen irgendetwas ausheckten. Dass es irgendetwas gab, das geplant wurde. Etwas, woran ihre Freunde und die Ordensmitglieder Tag und Nacht arbeiteten… wenn sie nicht dabei war.

Aber wer so emsig damit beschäftigt ist, alles auch nur ansatzweise Gefährliche zu ignorieren, der ignoriert eben auch das.

So lächelte sie freudig, als man ihr mitteilte, das McGonagall Kingsley Shackelbolt als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt hatte und wünschte ihm mit leblosen Augen alles Gute.

Sie schien nur milde überrascht als man ihr mitteilte, dass die Muggelkundelehrerin Charity Burbage ohne je vorher darüber gesprochen zu haben, gekündigt hatte. Als man ihr mitteilte, dass das Ministerium das Fach „Muggelkunde" aufgrund der aktuellen Ereignisse bis auf Weiteres verboten hatte, beschloss sie sofort, eine Protestaktion zu starten.

Damit war sie glücklich und fühlte sich in ihrem Zimmer sicher, bis sie am ersten September gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden das Haus verließ, um nach Hogwarts zu apparieren.

Xxx

Der Weg hinauf zum Schloss war menschenleer. Da dieses Jahr wegen der akuten Terrorgefahr kein Hogwartsexpress gefahren war, kamen alle Schüler per Portschlüssel, Apparation oder Besen zur Schule. So ungemütlich dies auch war, Draco hatte den Besen gewählt. Er wollte, er musste diese kalte Einsamkeit, die zugleich auch das letzte Stück Freiheit für lange Zeit bedeutete, ein letztes Mal auskosten.

Wie geplant kam er mit einer Stunde Verspätung an. Das Bankett hatte schon längst begonnen, alle anderen Schüler waren bereits in der großen Halle und ihm hatte ein Hausmeister Filch, der versiffter und bösartiger den je aussah, knurrend das Tor geöffnet.

Danach war er in Begleitung seiner Katze zurück ins Schloss marschiert und überließ es Draco, wie eilig er es hatte, seinen Hunger ebenfalls zu stillen.

Draco schlenderte mit hängendem Kopf die Einfahrt hinauf, kickte hier und da die im hellen Mondlicht wie Diamanten funkelnden Steine des Kieselwegs weg und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt hier war.

So oft war er schon nach längeren und kürzeren Ferien hierher zurückgekommen, doch noch nie hatte er sich so fremd gefühlt wie heute. Selbst an seinem ersten Tag hatte er schon das Gefühl gehabt, hierher zu gehören, für Slytherin bestimmt zu sein.

Aber jetzt?

Er schnaubte und trat mit dem Fuß nach einem Igel, der vor ihm über den Kiesweg gewuselt war und nicht schnell genug Platz gemacht hatte. Das Tier kullerte in einen Busch, der daraufhin raschelte und eine ganz Schar anderer nachtaktiver Tiere preisgab, die sich dort drinnen nicht mehr sicher fühlten.

Ja, natürlich waren sie da drinnen nicht sicher. Wie auch? Und dabei wussten sie noch nicht einmal, was er wusste.

Wie wohl die anderen auf ihn reagieren würden? Wie viel wussten sie? Offiziell war er während des Todesserangriffs im Juni verletzt worden, woraufhin man ihn angeblich zur Genesung ins St. Mungo geschickt hatte.

Statt nach St. Mungo wurde er aber von Snape zu Voldemort gebracht, der ihn immerhin nicht sofort getötet hatte, da Dracos Arbeit insgesamt nicht ganz so schlecht gewesen war wie von Voldemort erhofft.

Die Ereignisse während dieser Flucht hatten wohl endgültig seinen Weg als Todesser gesichert, weswegen Voldemort ihn höflicherweise auch gleich dazu zwang, bei der Befreiung seines Vaters aus Askaban mitzuhelfen.

Draco schauderte bei der Erinnerung an diesen Ort und an die Empfindungen, die ihn dort überkommen hatte. Die Dementoren, sie hatten ihm Bilder gezeigt, nein, aufgezwungen…

Augenblicklich blieb er stehen und warf ängstliche Blicke über die Schulter zu dem großen Eisentor hinter sich. Hatte sich dort nicht etwas bewegt? Aufs äußerste angespannt verharrte er vielleicht eine oder zwei Minuten in dieser Position, dann musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass dies nur eine der vielen Sinnestäuschungen war, denen er in letzter Zeit immer öfter erlag. Ihn verfolgte niemand. Zumindest nicht hier.

Eine ganze Weile ging das schon so. Anscheinend aus dem Nichts drängten sich Bilder und Erinnerungen in seinen Geist. Erinnerungen an Menschen wie Nymphadora Tonks. Dachte er an sie, kam das atemraubende Gefühl des Verfolgtwerdens wieder in ihm auf. Diese ungewisse Ahnung, dass ungesehene Blicke ihm im Nacken saßen, lautlose Füße ihm nachschlichen und Hände - Draco presste sich die Hände an die Augen, um die blauen Hände, die vor seinem inneren Auge nach ihm griffen, abzuschütteln.

Es war, als seien Dementoren mit ihm hier, denn auch in ihrer Gegenwart wurde man mit seinen schlimmsten Erinnerungen konfrontiert. Wobei sich Draco zur Zeit eher so fühlte, als ob sich die Dementoren in ihm befänden.

Aber hier verfolgte ihn niemand. Er schüttelte empört über seine eigene Dummheit den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort, wenn auch etwas schneller als vorher.

Es war relativ einfach gewesen, in Askaban hineinzukommen. Voldemort war selbst mitgegangen. Nicht, um seinen gefangenen Anhängern diese Ehre zu erweisen, sondern weil er alle anderen für viel zu dumm hielt, dies ebenso grausam und schnell zu bewerkstelligen wie er selbst. Außerdem hatte er dort vor Ort gleich die Gelegenheit, Draco dazu aufzufordern, einige seiner enttäuschenden Gefolgsleute zu foltern.

Wenn er schon mal da war…

… auch seinen Vater.

Sein Vater war schmutzig, schwach und stank, als Voldemort es endlich gut sein ließ und Draco erlaubte, sich Lucius Arm über die Schultern zu legen, um ihn hinauszugeleiten.

Die Dementoren hielten sie nicht auf. Sie versuchten es gar nicht erst. Trotzdem, wann immer Draco daran dachte, wie es war, an diesem Ort zu sein, umgeben von diesen… diesen Dingern, sobald er auch nur das Wort Askaban dachte, schaute er ängstlich über seine Schulter, weil er spätestens dann daran erinnert wurde, wie viel er zu verdrängen versuchte.

Als sie gemeinsam in dem Boot saßen, dass sie von der Gefängnisinsel wegbrachte, hatte ihn Lucius, sobald er wieder halbwegs klar war, umarmt. Zum ersten Mal seit vielleicht zehn Jahren hatte ihn sein Vater in die Arme geschlossen und auf die Wange geküsst. Draco war halb beschämt, halb glücklich ob dieser Zärtlichkeiten gewesen.

Dennoch, es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Lucius ihn für die verübte Folter verprügelt hätte. Wenn es eine Strafe dafür gegeben hätte, dann ja… vielleicht wäre es dann einfacher gewesen, damit zurechtzukommen. Aber weder dafür noch für irgend sonst etwas, das er in Voldemorts Auftrag getan hatte, war er bestraft worden. Wie gesagt, auf diese Art war es schmerzhafter.

Schmerzen… ach, was wusste er damals schon von Schmerzen. Es hatte ja gerade erst begonnen.

Aber damals dachte er eigentlich auch noch, dass er seinen Vater, sobald er gewaschen und ausgeruht war, so zurückbekäme, wie er vorher gewesen war. Ein Irrtum.

Das gescheiterte Attentat auf Dumbledore. Der „Vorfall", der sich während der Flucht ereignet hatte (der Draco vor Voldemorts Zorn verschont hatte), Askaban, die Folter anderer Menschen und vor allem die Aussicht, dass dies alles erst der Anfang war und noch viel schlimmere Dinge darauf warteten, von Draco entdeckt zu werden, ließen ihn relativ schnell zusammenbrechen.

In dieser Zeit, diesen ersten Tagen und Wochen nach Dumbledores Tod, hatte Draco sehr intime Bekanntschaft mit jeder Art von Branntwein geschlossen, die nur ansatzweise erreichbar war. Da er aber innerhalb kürzester Zeit feststellte, dass sein Vater ihm selbst auf diesem Gebiet um Längen überlegen war, verbot sich Draco diese Art der Ablenkung recht schnell selbst wieder.

Sein Vater war krank und brauchte Hilfe, deswegen musste Draco auch so klar und verantwortungsvoll wie möglich bleiben. Nein, Lucius Malfoy war nicht wie vorher aus Askaban zurück gekommen. Er hatte sich verändert. Unterwürfig verhielt er sich gegenüber Voldemort.

Ängstlich, nervös, reizbar, depressiv, aber vor allem betrunken war er, wenn dieser nicht zugegen war.

Aber wie auch immer, die, tja, Krankheit seines Vaters sorgte dafür, dass Draco sich wieder hinter seine Bücher klemmte (immerhin kostete Lernen Zeit, die er ohne große Entschuldigung nicht mit seinen Eltern verbringen musste) und dann die Jahrgangsabschlussprüfung im August im Ministerium nachholen konnte.

Aber natürlich hatte Draco in den Sommerferien mehr getan, als nur für die Schule gelernt. Bellatrix hatte verkündet, dass er ebenso fürs Leben lernen musste, und das hatte er getan.

Draco war in den letzten zweieinhalb Monaten zu sechs Einsätzen mitgeschleppt worden. Voldemort hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Dracos Leben zu riskieren… und ihn das Töten zu lehren. Wie viele hatte er denn…?

Nein, nicht daran denken. Solange er über solche Dinge nicht nachdachte, war alles nicht so schlimm.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick über die Schulter. Nein, er war immer noch allein.

Draco seufzte, als er das in der Dunkelheit vor ihm aufragende Schloss ansah. Wie ein gefährliches, lebendiges Tier, das ruhig und still auf die Beute lauerte, die ihm sicher war. Die erleuchteten Fenster, aus denen warmes, gelbes Licht in die dunkle Nacht hinausstrahlte und deren Lichtschein Teile des Gartens erleuchteten, erinnerten mehr an die glühende Augen einer Raubkatze, als an einen Hinweis auf das Leben, das dort drinnen stattfand.

Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut, zurück in die Schule zu gehen. Wirklich gefreut, so, wie er sich als Kind auf Weihnachten gefreut hatte. Crabbe, Goyle und seine Freundin Pansy hatte er aufgrund der aktuellen Anlässe die ganzen Ferien über nicht sehen können.  
Aber er vermisste nicht nur seine Freunde und seine Hauskameraden, auch wenn er selbst darüber überrascht war, wie sehr er diese in nur zweieinhalb Monaten vermissten konnte, das geregelte Leben schien ebenfalls verlockend.

Auch wenn kein Severus Snape mehr hier war, war doch alles irgendwie geregelt und vertraut. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und was man von ihm erwartete.

Hier saß keine Mutter, die sich mehr und mehr in eine elfenbeinfarbene Marmorstatue zu verwandeln schien. Hier war kein Vater, der jetzt arbeitslos war, weil er als geflohener Sträfling nicht einfach zurück ins Ministerium gehen konnte, zumindest noch nicht. Kein Vater, der die Zeit des Nichtstuns prinzipiell mit Trinken verbrachte.

Hier war schon gar keine Tante, die ihn mit allen nur erdenklichen Mitteln abhärten wollte. In den Kerkern von Hogwarts waren die Slytherins und keine Gefangenen, die ihn vergeblich anflehten. Hier gab es keine Nagini, die des Öfteren den einen oder anderen der Gefangenen fressen durfte. Hier gab es glücklicherweise auch keinen Lord Voldemort, der Dracos Elternhaus in eine Vorhölle verwandelt hatte. In einen Ort, an dem man, immer wenn man leise genug war, aus irgendeiner Ecke Schreie hören konnte. Wo Menschen starben und selbst die Familie Malfoy nie ihres Lebens sicher sein konnte.

In Hogwarts würde er auch keine Angst davor haben müssen, den leibhaftigen dunklen Lord durch die Gänge marschieren zu sehen, der gerade dabei war, neue Einsätze einzuleiten. Voldemort, der es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, Draco, wenn er aber auch so beharrlich nicht umzubringen war, zumindest zu Tode zu ängstigen.

Nein, hier war alles vertraut und einigermaßen sicher. Draco hatte sich sogar einen Plan überlegt, mit dem er an Potter herankommen könnte, um diesen auszuspionieren. Also eigentlich, eigentlich stand ihm eine Zeit bevor, die entspannender sein würde als die Hölle zu Hause.

Und doch, es war alles so fremd hier, er war so fremd. Tief im Herzen wusste er, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie vorher, weil er sich verändert hatte. All die jugendlichen Wünsche, Träume und Hoffnungen waren weg, zerstört und ebenso tot, wie sich Draco innerlich fühlte.

Er lebte nicht mehr, er, oder besser sein Körper, existierte. Überdauerte bis zu einem unbestimmten Punkt der Erlösung, auf den Draco bestenfalls irgendwann in Jahren hoffen konnte.

Wie sollte er sich jemals wieder über Zaubertranknoten Sorgen machen können? Was war schon wichtig daran, ob Potter nun im Quidditch gewann oder nicht?

Egal, alles egal. Nichts davon war von Bedeutung. Was kümmerten ihn schlaflose Nächte, die er übermüdet auf dem Astronomieturm verbringen musste, um überflüssige Berechnungen anzustellen, solange ihn das wenigstens davon abhielt, die fahlen, eingefallenen Gesichter zu sehen, die ihn Nacht für Nacht, manchmal auch tags, begleiteten und verfolgten.

Klar gesprochen… jede noch so ungerechte Ermahnung von McGonagall und Flitwick gegen ihn, weil er sein Feld gegen Potter und seine dusseligen Anhängsel verteidigte, konnten ihm doch egal sein. Was kümmerten ihn schon solche Kleinigkeiten, solange er die blauen Hände von Nymphadora, die gerade starb, vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Hände, die nach ihm griffen, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er gerade dabei war, ein Leben auszulöschen, eins mehr. Hände, die nach ihm griffen, um ihn mit sich zu reißen und ihn dort hinzubringen, wo ihm Strafe sicher war.

Wenn es nur so wäre.

Nie wieder konnten ihn die albernen Sorgen seiner Mitschüler auch nur ansatzweise belangen. Das war es, was ihn hier so fremd und falsch machte. Der Grund, warum er gar nicht hier sein sollte. Sie alle hatten ein Leben und eine Zukunft, er nicht.

Und Potter, der Auserkorene, nein, Auserwählte wurde er ja genannt (er spuckte vor sich auf den Boden, traf aber statt der Kieselsteine seine eigene Hose, weshalb er sich bückte um sie entnervt mit einem blütenreinen, seidig-zarten Taschentuch sauber zu wischen), der Junge, der ernsthaft glaubte, etwas geleistet zu haben, weil er sich selbst mit einem lächerlichen Titel schmücken konnte und es geschafft hatte, sich bisher immer noch nicht umbringen zu lassen.

Dieser Schleimer wurde dafür gefeiert immer noch am Leben zu sein. Super, was für eine Leistung.

Dieser asoziale Penner Weasley, dessen hässliche Familie zu wenig Gold hatte, um ihre Kinder über das Neandertalerdasein hinauszubekommen.

Und Granger, das Schlammblut, das zwar kein Leben, aber dafür immerhin gute Noten hatte. Noten, die sein Vater offenbar alle auswendig kannte, denn er hatte ja nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Draco unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er „dümmer" und fauler war als dieser Abschaum.

Immerhin, solange Lord Voldemort in der Villa seiner Eltern herumspazierte und seiner Schlange hin und wieder Lucius als Abendessen nahelegte, solange würde sein Vater sich auch nicht beschwerten, wenn er mal wieder in einem Test schlechter als das Schlammblut abgeschnitten hatte.

Aber, er schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander, versuchte das in ihm aufsteigende Bild zu vertreiben. Nein, mit Granger würde er keinen Ärger mehr haben. Das hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Sie war ja tot.

Das Geräusch über den Boden schabender Füße, kraftlos klopfender Hände und ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen hallte ihm durch den Kopf, wohingegen er seine über die Kieselsteine schlurfenden Füße kaum noch wahrnehmen konnte.

Er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße und strauchelte. Wie damals, vor ein paar Tagen, als er das Schlammblut nach Malfoy Manor appariert hatte, landete er mit Händen und Knien in spitzen, kantigen Steinen, die sich schmerzhaft in die weiche Haut seiner Hände bohrten. Hände, an denen man erkennen konnte, dass Draco nie dazu gezwungen war, sie für etwas anderes als sein persönliches Vergnügen einzusetzen. Nun ja… zumindest war es früher so gewesen.

Was schmerzte nun mehr? Schmerzte es überhaupt, daran zu denken, dass er seelenruhig dabei zugesehen hatte, wie ein Schlammblut vergewaltigt und getötet wurde? Dass er, weil er halt schon mal da war und sich die Gelegenheit gerade bot, auch seine schändliche Cousine erstickt hatte? Eigentlich sollte es doch egal sein.

Eigentlich sollten es nur die Steine sein, die schmerzten, auch dann noch, als er aufstand und humpelnd das Eichenportal des Schlosses erreichte. Eigentlich schmerzte es auch körperlich kaum, genau genommen fühlte er gar nichts.

Nichts. Weil Draco gar nichts mehr etwas ausmachte, dazu hätte er noch imstande sein müssen, irgendetwas zu fühlen.

So etwas wie Schmerz erlaubte er sich nur noch, wenn dieser Schmerz von kleinen Wunden auf seinen Händen stammte.

Dracos Pläne für dieses Schuljahr waren genau genommen recht unspektakulär. Er wollte sich so weit als möglich bei jedem nur ansatzweise erreichbaren Lehrer einschleimen, um kräftig Empfehlungsschreiben zu sammeln. Er wollte diese Schule mit Spitzennoten beenden und danach eine Spitzposition im Ministerium einnehmen. Dort gab es Macht, Zukunft und Ansehen. Er würde einen guten Job bekommen, immerhin hatte er ja Beziehungen. Dann würde er vermutlich Pansy heiraten und ein vorbildliches Familienleben führen.

Als er seine Familie von diesen Plänen unterrichtete, hatten die ihn schallend ausgelacht.

Sollten sie doch lachen. Wenn sie sich aufgegeben hatten, bitte. Er nicht. Sie würden ihm nochmal dankbar sein, weil er sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Er würde dieses Jahr meistern, er würde sein Privatleben auf die Reihe kriegen und… das andere eben auch. Und seine Eltern würden sich schämen, weil sie ihm nicht zugetraut hatten, das alles zu schaffen. Seine, nun ja, Nebentätigkeit, würde ja eventuell nützlich sein, für seinen späteren Lebensweg.

Er musste nur lernen, damit klar zu kommen.

Falls nicht, könnte er sich immer noch umbringen. Hoffentlich. Wenn man ihn ließ.

xxx

Draco vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und ging mit gesenktem Kopf durch die große Halle. Der Rücken rund, die Schultern hängend versuchte er sich so unauffällig wie überhaupt möglich zu geben.

Aber auch wenn er nackt gewesen und sich das dunkle Mal quer über die Brust hätte tätowieren lassen, hätte das Aufsehen, das er erregte, als er an den langen Haustischen vorbei zu seinem Platz unter den Slytherins ging, nicht größer sein können.

Vor ihm bildete sich eine breite Gasse, da alle, die ihn sahen, schnell vor ihm auswichen und sich an die Seite gegeneinander drängten, als fürchteten sie, durch die Berührung mit ihm mit einer tödlichen Krankheit angesteckt zu werden. Mit offenen Mündern und kugelrunden Augen starrten ihn die Schüler, mit finsterer, misstrauischer Miene die Lehrer an. Manche, die etwas weiter von ihm entfernt standen, zeigten sogar offen mit dem Finger auf ihn..

Natürlich wusste niemand, es konnte einfach niemand wissen, dass er ein Todesser war. Doch die Gerüchteküche hatte wohl einige heftig brodelnde Kessel zum Überlaufen gebracht, als Draco just in der Nacht verschwand, angeblich nach St. Mungo, in der auch Snape verschwand und Dumbledore getötet wurde.

Von Todessern. Von Todessern, die unbestreitbar Bekannte seines Vaters waren. Seines Vaters, der ebenfalls ein Todesser war und eigentlich in Askaban sitzen sollte, doch Ende Juni befreit worden war.

Ein Ausbruch, den das Ministerium nach allen Regeln der Kunst vertuscht hatte, so dass auch garantiert jeder davon wusste. Aber wie auch immer - Draco stieß einen Erstklässler kräftig mit dem Ellenbogen zur Seite, als dieser ihm nicht ebenso eifrig wie alle anderen auch Platz gemacht hatte - offiziell war er kein Todesser, doch offensichtlich höchst verdächtig.

Vorne, am Ende der Halle, saß Minerva McGonagall auf dem Stuhl, der all die Jahre zuvor Dumbledore gehört hatte und schien in ein Gespräch mit dem schwarzen Auroren vertieft, der, wie Draco vor einige Tage zuvor in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, die Nachfolge des „erkrankten" Severus Snape antreten sollte.

Pah, erkrankt. Draco verzog sein Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. Snape würde schon wieder gesund werden und zurück nach Hogwarts kommen. Dafür würde der dunkle Lord sorgen.

McGonagalls Miene versteinerte, als ihr eben noch unbeteiligter Blick auf Draco fiel. Sie stieß den Schwarzen zu ihrer Linken, sowie den winzigen Flitwick zu ihrer Rechten in die Seiten, ruckte mit dem Kopf nach vorne, stand auf und warf Draco voll unverhohlenem Misstrauen vernichtende Blicke zu.

Draco grinste, machte einen angedeuteten Diener und als er halbwegs sicher war, dass sie ihre Augen wieder von ihm abgewendet hatte, hob er den Mittelfinger in Richtung Lehrerpult und zischte leise: „Fick Dich!"

„Redest Du mit mir… Malfoy?"

„Potter?"

Draco starrte mit offenem Mund auf einen nicht allzu großen Jungen mit strubbeligen, schwarzen Haaren und einem schimmernden, silbernen Abzeichen auf dem Umhang.

„Scheiße! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Draco fror an Ort und Stelle ein, wurde so starr, dass man mit ihm hätte Nägel einschlagen können.

„Was?" Das Billig-Wiesel schob sich an der noch billigeren Wieselin vorbei, knabberte fröhlich an einer riesigen Wurst weiter und spähte neugierig im Saal herum, wer denn eben seinen angebeteten Freund angeschrien hatte.

Sobald er die Quelle der „Scheiße" sah, erbleichte er und begann, heftig winzige Wurstbröckchen auszuhusten.

Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht und wischte sich mit der linken Hand pikiert einige Speichelspritzer von seinem Schulumhang.

„Warum bist du denn Schulsprecher?" Voller Verachtung, Neid und Hass blieb Dracos Blick auf dem silbernen Anstecker auf Potters Umhang hängen.

„Warum bist du nicht tot?", entgegnete der Angesprochene kühl und versetzte ihm einen wissenden Blick, bei dem Draco meinte, jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden zu müssen.  
Aber… er konnte doch nichts wissen. Oder? Statt eine mittelmäßig schlagfertige Antwort zu geben, blieb Draco nur wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen und starrte Potter an, als könne er das Schulsprecherabzeichen dadurch zum Schmelzen bringen.

„Was ist denn los?" Pansy Parkinson riss ihn aus seiner Starre, als sie seinen Arm ergriff, ihn einige Zentimeter von Potter weg zog und ihn liebevoll umarmte und küsste.

Genug, um halbwegs wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. „Ich stellte gerade fest, dass meine Hoffnung, die Schule könnte ohne Dumbledore doch noch Niveau entwickeln, zunichte gemacht wurden. Sieh mal!" Er klappte seinen Arm eher steif als von Herzen kommend um Pansys Schulter und drehte sie in Potters Richtung, der nur genervt mit den Augen rollte, seinen Umhang straff zog, zweifellos, um sein Abzeichen besser sichtbar zu machen, und das immer noch starrende Wiesel zu seinem Sitzplatz zurückzog.

Dort angekommen versanken die Beiden sofort in erregtes Getuschel. Draco zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. Er konnte selbst von hier aus hören, wie laut der rothaarige Depp selbst beim Flüstern schmatzte. Niveauloser Idiot, der sich im Glanze eines Typen sonnte, dessen bisher größte Leistung darin bestand, volljährig zu sein.

„Auch schon gesehen? Potter ist Schulsprecher. Schulsprecherin ist Padma Patil von den Ravenclaws. Ich hatte so gehofft, dass ich es werden würde." Pansy zog eine Schnute und weil Draco glaubte, dass sie das von ihm erwartete, nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie.

Nicht, dass er wirklich so etwas wie Mitgefühl für ihr Problem empfand, nicht, dass es ein wirkliches Problem war, wenn Potter Schulsprecher war. Kleine Ärgernisse, im Vergleich zu seinen anderen, dringenderen Problemen.

„Ich könnte kotzen, wenn ich diesen Scheinheiligen… Hey, kannst du nicht…" Das ärgerliche „Aufpassen!" blieb ihm vor Schock im Hals stecken, als er bemerkte, wer ihn da im angerempelt hatte.

Das Schlammblut, nicht tot, sondern höchst lebendig, stand nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und starrte ihn an, als sei er das Gespenst, und nicht sie.

Sein Körper erstarrte, als bestünde er plötzlich aus Eis, kalte Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken, die er doch nur wie aus weiter Ferne über sich wehen spürte, da er das Gefühl hatte, aus seinem Körper herausgerissen zu werden. Weg aus der großen Halle, weg aus dem Hier und Jetzt hinein in eine andere Dimension, von der aus er das Schlammblut nur noch durch einen grauen Nebel von Erinnerungen aus dem Leben eines anderen sah.

Das Schlammblut hatte offenbar auch nicht damit gerechnet, ihn hier wiederzusehen. Die braunen Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht kreidebleich, der Mund zitterte verdächtig als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden könnte, ob sie lieber weinen oder ihn verfluchen sollte.

Pansy neben ihm sagte irgendetwas, das er weder akustisch noch vom Sinn her erfassen konnte. Sie versuchte ihn am Arm wegzuziehen, doch Draco war wie gelähmt, unfähig, die Herrschaft über seinen Körper auszuüben, um seine Beine dazu zu bewegen, sich vom Fleck zu rühren.

Grangers Nasenflügel bebten. Draco verzog den Mund und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Hier unter all diesen Leuten, würde er bestimmt nicht die Beherrschung verlieren.

„Was?"

Nichts. Keine Antwort. Nur Augen, die sich gefährlich verengten. Auch ohne Legilimentik konnte er sich denken, dass ihr gerade einfiel, wobei sie ihn vor noch nicht einmal drei Wochen ertappt hatte. Drohend hob sie ihren Finger und deutete auf ihn, als wolle sie ihn zu Tode verurteilen oder noch schlimmer, irgendetwas verraten.

Es hatte nur Sekunden gedauert. Nur wenige Augenblicke später schon gewann Pansy die Oberhand, und zog ihn energisch von dem totgeglaubten Schlammblut weg, hinüber zum Slytherintisch.

Im Gehen wandte er den Kopf noch einmal zu ihr um und sah, wie das Wiesel und der Schleimer aufsprangen, um das Schlammblut wie zwei Bodyguards zu ihrem Platz in ihrer Mitte zu geleiten.

Wie war sie da nur rausgekommen? Ob ihr im letzten Moment jemand zur Hilfe gekommen war? Offensichtlich, sonst wäre sie nicht hier.

Draco beschloss das mild aufglimmende Gefühl der Erleichterung mit der Wut und dem Schock darüber zu bekämpfen, dass hier zumindest eine Person im Schloss war, die wusste, was er war. Damit würde er umgehen müssen. Er würde sich etwas für sie einfallen lassen müssen, um sie ruhigzustellen.

xxx

Die Unterhaltung mit seinen Freunden war erwartungsgemäß entsetzlich.

Da er jede Frage zu seinen Ferien bereits im Keim erstickt und eine ausführliche Antwort auf später verschoben hatte, musste er stattdessen ihre Gesprächsthemen ertragen.

Ihre Anspielungen auf das, was sie von ihm glaubten. Ihre strahlenden Gesichter, mit denen sie ihn ansahen, als wäre er ein Held aus einem Kindermärchen. Pansys beharrliche Zärtlichkeiten, die nach Erwiderung schrieen, doch vor allem ihr langweiliges Gelaber.

Am Anfang ging es ja noch, als ihn Crabbe und Goyle mit geflüsterten Fragen nach Notts Tod bestürmten, als er sie jedoch auch diesbezüglich auf später vertröstete, fingen sie stattdessen an darüber zu lamentieren, dass ihre Väter nun arbeitslos waren und sich in Askaban Läuse eingefangen hatten. Ihren ermüdenden Erzählungen zufolge gab es wohl auch ab und zu Stress und Streitereien zu Hause.

Na und? Draco verzog das Gesicht und gähnte verhalten. Goyle und Crabbe Senior waren viel zu dämlich, um unter den Dementoren wirklich gelitten zu haben. Zudem wollte Voldemort sie auch nicht umbringen. Demzufolge war deren Zustand auch um einiges besser als der von Lucius.

Pansy jammerte, dass ihr Vater aufgrund der momentanen Unruhen alle „interessanten" Gegenstände in ihrem Haus eines Nachts verbrannt hatte. Toll, wirklich toll. Pansys Vater hatte also keine verhexten Gifte mehr, die er in den Supermärkten heimlich gegen Muggel-Parfums austauschen konnte.

Nein, wie schlimm. Draco hatte letzte Woche drei Stunden lang den Cruciatusfluch an Rowle ausprobieren dürfen, da dieser Voldemort wegen irgendetwas verärgert hatte. Aber wenn Pansys Vater kein Spielzeug mehr hatte, um Muggel unter Drogen zu setzen, dann war das garantiert schlimmer.

Genervt stocherte er in seinem Teller herum, während Blaise sich darüber beschwerte, dass der letzte Freund seiner Mutter kalte Füße bekommen und sich davon gemacht hatte, nachdem er von deren dubioser Vergangenheit gehört hatte. Wie entsetzlich! Blaise hatte mal wieder niemandem, mit dem er über Quidditch reden konnte. Da konnten doch die Inferi im Keller der Malfoys nicht mithalten.

Augenrollend, doch schweigend, hörte er zu, als Pansy ihm erzählte, was für schlimme Zahnschmerzen sie in den letzten Tagen doch gehabt hatte, bevor man sich die Zeit nahm ihren Zahn zu heilen. Entsetzlich, sie musste furchtbar gelitten haben. Nicht so wie Draco, der in den Ferien mehrmals von Voldemort selbst wegen seines Versagens bei Dumbledore gefoltert worden war und sich hinterher dafür bedanken musste, am Leben gelassen zu werden.

Ihm wurde fast schlecht, als Crabbe und Goyle darüber jammern hörte, dass nun ein Auror in der Schule unterrichten sollte. Jemand, der über ihre Väter Bescheid wusste.

Wunderbar, dachte Draco grimmig, aber ihr werdet deswegen bestimmt nicht so viele Probleme haben wie ich.

Pansys Großmutter war gestorben. So was… die alte Schachtel war fünfundachtzig und seit Jahren krank gewesen. Wer hätte so was erwarten können? Er küsste sie tröstend auf die Schläfe, doch verdrehte er innerlich die Augen.

Was war schon eine tote Großmutter gegen blaue Hände, die nach ihm grapschten. Gegen Travers Kopf, der über seinen Füßen zerplatzte?

Crabbes Oma hingegen hatte ihm gesagt, dass er enterbt würde, wenn er sich nicht bald eine respektable Reinblutfreundin suchte. Grauenhaft. Und Voldemort hatte Draco die entzückende Vorstellung der aufgespießten Köpfe seiner Eltern mit den Weg gegeben.

Goyles Vater hatte ihm mit Taschengeldentzug gedroht, wenn er nicht bald besser werden würde in der Schule. Ach, dieser Schlimme…

Dracos Vater hatte gestern in einer Lache Kotze gelegen, als er ihn in seinem Arbeitszimmer gefunden hatte.

Wieso war ihm früher nie aufgefallen, wie albern, kindisch und trivial doch die Sorgen der anderen Slytherins waren? Diese Sorglosen, die sich ernsthaft darüber aufregten, dass ihre Väter sie noch nicht in Voldemorts Dienste lassen wollten.

Wie dumm sie waren, dumme Kinder. Aber sie wussten ja auch nicht, wie es war, einen anderen Menschen zu foltern und zu töten. Ihre Gesichter zu sehen, wenn sie…

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Es war alles nicht so schlimm, wenn er nur nicht darüber nachdachte.

Draco griff hastig nach einem Kelch mit Kürbissaft und stürzte ihn in einem Zug hinunter. Allmählich, nach ein paar Minuten, war er langsam wieder dazu in der Lage, selbst ein Gesprächsthema zu beginnen um seine Freunde davon abzuhalten, ihn zu Tode zu langweilen.

Potter als Schulsprecher war zumindest etwas, was bei ihnen allen gleichermaßen für Übelkeit sorgte.

Xxx

Hermine saß eingezwängt zwischen Ron und Harry auf ihrem Platz und schämte sich, da ihr keine besseren Worte für Neville als „Tut mir leid", eingefallen waren. Dabei hatte sie sich doch so angestrengt, etwas Nettes, Mitfühlendes zu überlegen, was sie ihm hätte sagen können. Sich um andere zu kümmern tat ihr einfach gut, da sie dann nicht über sich selbst nachdenken musste.

Neville war aber sowieso schon gegangen. Er hatte seine Freunde begrüßt, sich dann freundlich verabschiedet, Ron und Harry leise mitgeteilt, dass McGonagall ihm Essen in den Turm bringen lassen wollte und war weg.

Hermine spähte etwa im Minutenabstand hinüber zum Slytherintisch, als müsse sie sich versichern, dass sie und ihre Freunde sich nicht getäuscht hatten und dort drüber am Tisch tatsächlich ein Todesser saß.

Malfoy hatte schon letztes Jahr nicht gerade frisch und munter ausgesehen, aber jetzt sah er so blass und verhärmt aus, dass er problemlos als drogensüchtiger Angestellter eines Bahnhofstrichs hätte durchgehen können. Sein Gesichtsfarbe war eine Mischung aus blassgelb und hellgrau, er hatte tiefe, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, die Wangen wirkten eingefallen weil er soviel Gewicht verloren hatte und noch dazu hatte er eine feine, dünne Narbe auf dem Hals, die sich leicht rosig und empfindlich von der restlichen Haut abzeichnete, somit also nicht allzu alt sein konnte.

Nichtsdestotrotz sonnte er sich offensichtlich nach wie vor in der Bewunderung und Achtung seiner minderbemittelten Freunde. Pansy war es noch nicht einmal zu peinlich, für ihren Angebeteten Fleisch, das er nicht aß, auf seinem Teller klein zu schneiden und ihm allerlei kleine Leckereien vom Tisch zusammenzusammeln, die er allesamt nicht beachtete. Statt sich von Pansy füttern zu lassen, tuschelte er lieber hin und wieder mit den anderen Jungen um ihn herum. Bei genauer Betrachtung, und Hermine sollte erst Stunden später daran denken, aß er an diesem Abend gar nichts.

Wie ein Star thronte er inmitten seiner Bewunderer, die ihn mit erfurchtsvollen Mienen anbeteten und ihm ständig irgendetwas zumurmelten, dass Hermine für Fragen zum Todesseralltag hielt. Sicher, niemand wusste offiziell, dass Draco ein Todesser war, aber mit Sicherheit war doch das eine oder andere durchgesickert. Immerhin hatten zahlreiche Freunde von Draco selbst Todesser in ihrer Familie.

Der so Bewunderte grinste, kommentierte all die Fragen knapp und wirkte eigentlich eher gelangweilt. Sicher war er der Meinung, so etwas wie das hier nicht mehr nötig zu haben. Stattdessen lächelte er überheblich in die Menge hinein und gähnte demonstrativ, als McGonagall zu ihrer Rede ansetzte.

Dem Anschein nach ließ er sich nicht einmal durch die Mitteilung, dass Kingsley Shackelbolt Snape als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nachfolgen würde, aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Wo überall Schüler aufgeregt tuschelten und entweder freudig oder verunsichert wirkten, als McGonagall den Ex-Auroren vorstellte, hob Malfoy nur träge eine Augenbraue, raunte seinen Kumpanen etwas zu und verfiel danach wieder in die überhebliche, gelangweilte Haltung, die er schon den ganzen Abend über eingenommen hatte.

Nur am Rande verfolgte sie Harrys und Rons Unterhaltung, die sich leise murmelnd über die Nacht, in der Dumbledore gestorben war, unterhielten. Harry murmelte etwas von wegen Draco habe seinen Zauberstab sinken lassen, immerhin, und Ron flüsterte zurück, wieso Draco dann immer noch am Leben sei. Ob Harry das beantworten konnte, bekam Hermine nicht mit, da sie in diesem Moment von grauen Augen gebannt wurde, die ihren Blick eiskalt erhascht hatten.

Sie schluckte und ihre Finger verkrampften sich um ihr Besteck, als wäre es tröstlich, so etwas wie eine Waffe in ihren Händen zu spüren, als sie in Dracos starres Gesicht sah. Pansy neben ihm tuschelte mit Millicent Bullstrode, Crabbe und Goyle aßen, Blaise steckte mit einem Jüngeren den Kopf zusammen und schien, den verächtlichen Mienen ihrer Gesichter zufolge, die zu Kingsley sahen, sich darüber auszulassen, dass die Wahl des neuen Professors nicht seine Zustimmung fand.

Kurz gesagt, am ganzen Tisch herrschte Bewegung, nur der blonde junge Mann, der zu ihr hinüberstarrte, wirkte so kalt und leblos wie eine Eisskulptur. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hob er das Kinn und vollführte mit dem Zeigefinger über seinen Hals streichend langsam eine „Kopf ab"-Geste, deutete mit dem Finger auf sie und beugte sich hinüber zu Goyle, dem er etwas zuflüsterte.

Noch bevor sich alle Slytherinköpfe zu ihr umdrehten, noch bevor alle Slytherins um Draco herum gleichzeitig zu lachen begannen, noch bevor Pansy Draco um den Hals fiel, um ihn anzuschmachten und noch lange bevor Ron und Harry aufstanden um Malfoy irgendwelche Beleidigungen an den Kopf zu werfen, war Hermine auch schon aufgesprungen, hatte Ginny gepackt und war mit ihr gemeinsam aus der Halle hinausgestürmt.

Viel zu früh, um zu bemerken, dass die spöttische Miene in Dracos Gesicht einen winzigen Moment so etwas wie Erleichterung darüber zeigte, dass sie hier war.

Xxx

„Jetzt sag doch mal endlich! Was hast du den ganzen Sommer über gemacht?", bohrte Pansy, die, Draco an der Hand nach sich ziehend, in den Schlafsaal der Jungen des siebten Jahrgangs hineinstürmte, wo bereits schon Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise warteten.

Draco verdrehte die Augen, ließ sich von ihr zu seinem Bett zerren, wo er mit sanftem Druck platziert wurde, ehe sie sich an seine Seite schmiegte. Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise hatten sich dicht aneinander gedrängt auf das Draco direkt gegenüberstehende Bett von Warrington gesetzt und erweckten den Eindruck, sie seien Kinder, die sich auf eine besonders spannende Gute-Nacht Geschichte freuten.

„Ich weiß, dass du dabei bist. Dad erzählt von dir und", Vincent Crabbes Augen, lebhaft wie kaum jemals zuvor, wurden riesengroß und leuchteten voll Bewunderung, „deinen Taten. Du weißt schon… die Todesser im Schloss und Dumbledore."

Goyle fiel in zustimmendes, leicht dümmlich wirkendes Kopfnicken ein. „Das war doch deine Aufgabe letztes Jahr, nicht?"

Draco stöhnte und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen. Die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt, war sein Rücken nun rund wie ein Rad. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, blieb sein Blick für einige Momente dort hängen, wo einst Flints Bett gestanden hatte.

„Sie haben nicht viel über ihn geredet, nicht? Das wurde alles irgendwie unter den Teppich gekehrt, was bei dieser Hochzeit passiert ist", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen.

„Warst du etwa auch dabei? Erzähl alles!", forderte Blaise mit vor Erregung bebender Stimme. Pansys Klammergriff um seinen Arm verstärkte sich, nahm ihn in Besitz, als versuche sie, ihn in ihre Bluse hineinzuziehen. So eng presste sie ihn an sich, dass er meinte ersticken zu müssen und aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, dass der schiere Stolz in ihren Augen brannte.

„Ja, ich war dabei, ich war bei ein paar Angriffen dabei. Ich… der dunkle Lord meinte…"

„Oh, Merlin", kreischte Pansy, als würde sie gerade den besten Orgasmus ihres Lebens erleben. „Du hast ihn getroffen? Wie ist er denn so?"

„Dad sagt, er ist sehr groß", keuchte Goyle, atemlos vor Spannung und Crabbe nickte so heftig mit den Kopf, dass selbst seine Ohren wackelten. „Und ungeheuer mächtig. Und klug, also ungeheuer klug und skrupellos und gerissen und er kriegt alle Leute dazu, genau das zu machen, was er von ihnen will und er ist, äh… ja… groß."

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Na ja, er ist jetzt nicht unbedingt eine Giraffe. Aber ja, er ist schon groß." Draco stand auf, hob die flache Hand nicht ganz zehn Zentimeter über seinen Kopf. „Also so groß etwa und äh… ja, also das stimmt schon. Er ist intelligent und er kann Leute gut beeinflussen…"

… so wie mich, beendete er stumm den Satz und setzte sich wieder hin. Seine Freunde hingen an seinen Lippen. Begierig darauf, die neueste Horrorgeschichte mit ihm als Helden zu hören.

Na ja, in gewisser Weise hatte er ja schon viel erreicht. „Er hat mich gelobt, wisst ihr. Er sagt er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ich das mit den Todessern schaffe und jetzt, also jetzt sieht er neue Wege für mich", führte Draco die Sache, schon etwas lebhafter, weiter aus.

Dass diese neuen Wege, die Voldemort für ihn vorsah, vermutlich ebenso tödlich wie der erste Weg enden würden, verschwieg er lieber.

Stattdessen breitete sich ein prahlerisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus, er strich sich durch die Haare und legte den Kopf schief. „Der dunkle Lord belohnt diejenigen, die ihm gute Dienste leisten." Er hob die Augenbrauen, zog ein angeberisches Gesicht und tätschelte Pansy, die unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte, großväterlich das Knie. „Tja, ihr wisst das natürlich nicht, aber der Todesseralltag ist schon hart. Ja, also da soll Potter mal kommen, dieses Weichei von Narbengesicht." Er lachte hohl, laut und unecht, doch mittlerweile kam er langsam in Fahrt und so fuhr er damit fort, sich selbst zu lobpreisen. „Ich habe seine Erwartungen nicht nur zu hundert Prozent erfüllt, sondern äh, also mindestens zu zweihundert, nein, ach, also… bestimmt fünfhundert. Mutter und Vater bestanden ja drauf, dass ich noch mal in die Schule gehen aber… ja also so wie es jetzt aussieht, ist Voldemort noch innerhalb dieses Jahr an der Macht und dann wird er mir jede Position geben, die ich haben will."

„Draco!" Pansy klappte der Mund auf und der Angesprochene drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und vielsagendem Grinsen von ihr weg, weil ihm ihr ehrfürchtiges Starren unangenehm war. Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise, dort drüben auf dem Bett, starrten ihn zwar auch vor Unglauben und Bewunderung an, doch immerhin saßen die weiter von ihm weg und wenn er, anstatt zu ihnen, dorthin sah, wo immer Flints Bett gestanden hatte, dann musste er ihnen auch nicht in die Augen schauen, während er für den Rest des Abends das Blaue vom Himmel log.

So wollten sie es ja haben.

Xxx

Draco lag nackt und mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen in seinem Bett. Pansy hatte die schweren Samtvorhänge zugezogen und einen Stille-Zauber über das Himmelbett gesprochen, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen.  
Danach hatte sie sich ebenfalls ausgezogen und sich zu Draco unter die Decke gekuschelt. Ihre Oberschenkel glitten sanft an seinen Beinen auf und ab und ihre Finger kraulten seine nackte Brust, strichen immer wieder über seine Brustwarzen, umkreisten diese mit spitzen Fingern und rieben daran. Er fühlte sich zutiefst unbehaglich, da Pansy sehr deutlich machte, was sie von ihm erwartete.

Sein ohnehin bisher nicht sonderlich ereignisreiches Sexualleben war gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahres vollends zum Erliegen gekommen. Der Plan war nicht so einfach umzusetzen gewesen wie erwartet und man hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass seine Zeit ablief. Daraufhin konnte er einfach nicht mehr.

Seitdem hatte sich nichts daran geändert. Er hatte seit dem letzten März genau dreimal masturbiert. Dreimal in sechs Monaten, eine erbärmliche Bilanz für einen Siebzehnjährigen. Seine Zimmergenossen frönten dieser Freizeitbeschäftigung mehrmals täglich.

Draco hatte andere Sorgen.

Pansy hatte er bei jedem ihrer doch recht deutlichen Annäherungsversuche mit seinem Geheimauftrag vertröstet. Er hätte viel zu tun, müsste viel planen und vorbereiten und selbst solchermaßen amouröse Abenteuer würden ihn von seinen schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen und Plänen anbringen.

Da jedoch selbst Crabbe und Goyle klar geworden war, dass Dracos Pläne etwas mit dem Tod von Dumbledore zu tun hatten und dass er deswegen mit dessen Ableben mehr oder weniger „arbeitslos" war, hatte auch Pansy sich an ihren Fingern abzählen können, dass Draco nun eigentlich wieder Zeit für Sex haben müsste.

Draco drehte sich unbehaglich zur Seite, als Pansys Hand tiefer rutschte. Nichts, was sie von ihren erotischen Absichten abhalten konnte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen, als er ihre Fingerspitzen mit den Schamhaaren unterhalb seines Bauchnabels spielen spürte.

Vor einem Jahr, vielleicht noch vor einem halben Jahr, wären ihm spätestens jetzt alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Was seinen Körper aber jetzt verspannen ließ, war nicht die sexuelle Erregung, die sie beabsichtigte, sondern das gleiche schlechte Gewissen, das ihn befiel, wenn ein Test geschrieben wurde, für den er nicht gelernt hatte.

Oder vielleicht eher, als würde ein Quidditch-Spiel gegen Gryffindor anstehen, obwohl er seit Monaten nicht mehr trainiert hatte.

Pansys warmer Atem kitzelte ihn im Hals. „Erzähl mir etwas!", hauchte sie ihn verführerisch ins Ohr.

Draco widerstand nur mit Mühe dem Drang, sich den Zeigefinger ins Ohr zu stecken und sich dort das juckende Gefühl, das ihr Atem verursacht hatte, wegzukratzen.

Er hielt die Luft an und seine Finger krampften sich um sein Kopfkissen, als ihre Finger tiefer glitten und seinen Penis umschlossen.

„Ich will es hören", wisperte sie und ihr Körper drängte sich dicht gegen seinen, so dass ihr Arm größere Handlungsfreiheit hatte bei dem was er tat. „Erzähl mir, wie es ist, zu ihnen zu gehören."

Sie wollte Gute-Nacht Geschichten hören. Sie wollte Horrorgeschichten hören, um ihn scharf zu machen. Er sollte mit seinem wilden Leben prahlen, da sie das scheinbar höchst erotisch fand.

Pansys Arme schlangen sich um ihn, ihr Becken drückte sich ihm entgegen und ihr Mund umschloss sein Ohrläppchen, das sowohl von ihrer Zunge wie auch in ihren Zähnen sanft bearbeitet wurde.  
Als sie wieder „Erzähl mir, was du für ein gefährlicher Mann bist" hauchte, stellte Draco fest, dass das so ziemlich der unerotischste Moment seines Lebens war.

Draco seufzte schwer, zog ihre Hand von seiner Leiste weg und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Pansys Augen funkelten vor Vorfreude und ihre Lippen umspielte ein zärtliches Lächeln, als er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie gegen seine Brust drückte. Immerhin hatte sie ihn in der Hand, wortwörtlich, und vielleicht würde sie ja dieses Bestreben, ihn zu erregen, sein lassen, wenn er ihr gab, was sie wollte. Zudem gab es auch einen sehr kleinen Teil in ihm, der hoffte, etwas Erleichterung zu spüren, wenn er die ganzen Erlebnisse die er so fest in sich hineingebannt hatte, mit jemandem, den er vertraute und liebte, teilte.

Vielleicht würde es ja helfen, mit Pansy zu reden. Vielleicht könnte sie ihn ein klein wenig trösten oder auch nur verstehen. „Tja, also… es ist nicht so einfach, darüber zu reden. Weißt Du?", begann er zögerlich und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seine Arme und Beine, als Pansy daraufhin aufgeregt wisperte: „Ich weiß, erzähl mir, wie es so ist, soviel Macht über diesen Abschaum zu haben. Erzähl mir, was du während eines Angriffes tust."

Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten wieder über seine Brustwarzen und Draco fühlte, wie sich jedes einzelne Haar auf seinem Kopf vor Anspannung aufrichtete. „Na ja, also vor allem ist es dort sehr laut. Die Leute schreien und weinen alle…"

„Niveauloses Pack", stimmte Pansy eifrig etwas ganz anderem zu, als Draco gemeint hatte.

„,Also… Sie haben Angst und machen ganz irre Sachen, wenn sie in Panik geraten. Das ist ziemlich gefährlich. Ja…", er schloss die Augen, als Pansys Hand, die im Mondlicht gespenstisch blau wirkte, über seine Wange glitt. „Aber in diesem Moment darfst du nicht nachdenken, es ist schlimm, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, was man tut und was alles passieren könnte. Du musst nur funktionieren und deinem Körper die Herrschaft überlassen."

„Genau wie beim Sex!" Pansy stöhnte und Draco spürte, wie ihr Körper unter wohligen Schauern erbebte.

Vielleicht war es auch einer der einsamsten Momente seines Lebens, denn schmerzhaft musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich ihr gegenüber nie so fremd gefühlt hatte wie jetzt. Sie wirkte so dumm, so naiv, so herablassend all seinen düsteren Andeutungen gegenüber. Als ob das alles gar nichts sei, als ob das alles nur ein Spiel sei.

Konnte sie denn nicht begreifen, dass es ihm schwerfiel darüber zu reden und wie viel er nicht gesagt hatte? Dass bei diesem Spiel ausgeschiedene Mitspieler nicht einfach aussetzen mussten, sondern tatsächlich und unwiderruflich tot waren?

„Hast Du schon viele Leute umgebracht?" Ihre Zunge an seiner Kehle, ihre Hände an seiner Brust, schloss er die Augen und kapitulierte.

Mit einem tiefen, gutturalen Knurren drückte er ihre Arme von sich weg , um sich in einer gleitenden Bewegung auf sie zu rollen. „Sch…Ich will jetzt nicht mehr reden, Pansy!" Mit einem Kuss schloss er ihren Mund und gab sein Bestes, nur ihre Zunge, nicht aber ihre Worte in seinem Ohr zu erinnern und gab ihr, wonach sie sich seit Monaten gesehnt hatte.

Nur damit sie endlich still war. Sie verstand ihn ja doch nicht.

Xxx

Draco Malfoy war immer der Lieblingsschüler von Severus Snape gewesen. Daran konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. Kein anderer Lehrer hatte je einem anderen Schüler so viel Wohlwollen, Nachsicht und Ansehen zuteil werden lassen. Doch Draco musste nicht unter Einsamkeit und Lehrervernachlässigung leiden, seit Snape weg war, dafür war gesorgt.

Auch wenn Harry und Ron es ihr nicht ausdrücklich gesagt hatten, konnte Hermine sich denken, wer Shackelbolts neuer Lieblingsschüler war. Kingsley hatte es sich wohl zum neuen Lebensinhalt erkoren, eine Karriere als Dracos Schatten zu machen. Nicht nur, dass er kaum noch aß, zumindest nicht ordentlich, da er jeden einzelnen von Dracos Atemzügen zu überwachen schien, er hatte zudem auch noch ein Quartier im Slytherinkerker bezogen, lauerte in jeder Ecke, die Hogwarts nur bieten konnte (nach Hermines Empfinden hatte McGonagall eigens für Shackelbolts Aufgabe noch ein paar zusätzliche Ecken mehr einbauen lassen) und in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die nun anstand, wurde Draco mehr oder weniger dazu genötigt, von nun an direkt neben dem Lehrerpult zu sitzen.

Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini mussten folgen und so konnte Kingsley eigentlich auch nicht entgehen, dass der Blonde die ganze Stunde über nicht ein einziges Mal zuhörte, sondern fortdauernd die scheußlichsten, unflätigsten Flüche (Hermine, die eine Reihe hinter ihm saß, wusste gar nicht, wie viele Vorurteile Draco imstande war, in Schimpfworte zu fassen) auszustoßen und im Minutenabstand, immer wenn Kingsley den Kopf abwandte und wegsah, den erhobenen Mittelfinger und diverse Drohgesten zu zeigen.

Harry bemerkte, dass Draco wohl Glück gehabt hatte, dass er sich nicht auf Kingsleys Schoß setzen musste. Das sorgte zwar an ihrem Tisch für Gelächter, aber gleich darauf merkte Harry an, dass er nicht sicher war, ob es eine Gute Idee war, Draco derart öffentlich überwachen zu lassen. Er würde mit McGonagall darüber reden, ob es keine anderen, unauffälligeren Wege gäbe. Er hätte ja seine Mittel…

Hermine, die immer noch keinem gesagt hatte, dass sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, was für einen kläglichen Todesser Malfoy doch abgab, fügte hinzu, dass man nie wissen könne, ob Malfoy nicht in Panik geraten würde, wenn er allzu offensichtlich als „Bewachter" vorgeführt wurde.

Als Harry dann noch leise raunte, dass er ziemlich sicher sei, dass Draco immer noch von Voldemort bedroht wurde und man daran auch denken sollte, verbat sich Hermine das laute Geschwätz und erklärte, dass die Jungs besser daran täten, Kingsleys Erläuterungen zu den UTZ-Prüfungen zu lauschen.

Es wunderte Hermine schon etwas, dass Kingsley sich nach der Stunde tatsächlich ganze zwei Meter von Malfoy wegbewegte und leise, verschwörerisch klingende Worte mit Ron und Harry tauschte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schob sie sich schon heimlich von hinten an die Gruppe der Heimlichtuer heran, doch wurde sie auf halbem Weg abgelenkt. Malfoy, der seinen Kessel von Pansy reinigen ließ, schlenderte flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle lässig zu Neville hinüber. Bestimmt nicht, um Anteilnahme ob des Todes von Nevilles Eltern auszudrücken.

Die Jungen pöbelten wie gewohnt, verhöhnten ihn leise und gerade als Neville sich umdrehte, um seinen Zauberstab zurückzuholen, der von Crabbe weggeworfen worden war, schubste Malfoy Nevilles Tasche mit einem Wisch vom Tisch.

Hermine schimpfte empört, doch bevor sie Hilfe leisten konnte, hatten Draco und Helferlein sich schon mit einem Tritt in Nevilles Kniekehlen verabschiedet und machten sich gackernd davon. Neville, der auf Händen und Knien am Boden herumkrabbelte, um seine Sachen in die von Crabbe mit dem Fuß umgestoßene Schultasche zurück zu räumen, wirkte ungewohnt gelassen und ruhig.

Hermine ging in die Knie und angelte unter dem Pult hinter sich eine Feder, ein zugeschraubtes Tintenfass sowie ein paar Bonbons hervor, um sie dem artig dankenden Neville zu überreichen. „Was wollte er denn?"

„Ach, nur das Übliche. Meine Eltern waren Irre, ich bin ein fetter Trampel, habe Sex mit meiner Oma und so einen Scheiß." Neville machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und lächelte, als Hermine ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ach lass mal, wer ist er denn schon? Das kratzt mich nicht, weil ich mich jetzt wehren kann."

„Wie denn?" Hermine setzte sich auf ihre Fersen zurück, faltete die Hände auf ihrem Schoß und musterte Neville, als hätte sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen. „Das war wirklich scheußlich von ihm. Bist du nicht…?"

„Verletzt? Beleidigt?"

Hermine nickte. Neville zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln. „Ja, doch, schon. Aber wie gesagt, ich kann mich ja jetzt wehren. Aber sieh mal… da drüben." Neville hob den Arm und deutete über Hermines Schulter hinweg zu Ron und Harry, die dort mit totenbleichen Gesichtern standen und Hermine mit fahrigen, ungeduldigen Bewegungen zuwinkten. „Sie warten auf dich. Geh schon!" Er lachte sanft und nahm ihr seinen Zauberstab ab, den sie für ihn unter einem Stuhl gefunden hatte. „Das ist schon alles in Ordnung."

Er stand mühelos, fast beschwingt auf, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und ging zur Tür hinaus, nicht ohne einige letzte Worte mit Ron und Harry zu wechseln.

Hermine konnte gerade noch: „Was, heute schon?" hören, dann verstummten die Jungen und wechselten von erschrockener Starre zu aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit um.

Hermine beschloss, ihre Freunde bei was immer auch heute Abend stattfinden sollte zu begleiten. Quidditchtraining, laut Harry. Hagrid besuchen, laut Ron. Kräutersammeln, laut Neville. Merkwürdigerweise aber alles zur gleichen Uhrzeit und in der Begleitung von Kingsley. Sie hatte es sich so fest vorgenommen, wirklich, sie wollte warten und ihnen zur Not auflauern. Aber nach einem ungewohnt fetten, schweren Abendessen schlief Hermine innerhalb weniger Minuten auf dem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum ein.

Snape wäre stolz auf Ron und Harry gewesen.

Xxx

Ron und Harry waren schon nach unten Frühstücken gegangen, als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Ihr Körper verspannte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, alleine in die große Halle gehen zu müssen.

Alleine den dunklen Korridor mit den vielen dunklen Ecken entlang gehen, die man so schlecht einsehen konnte, da sie im Schatten der Fackeln lagen. Ecken, in denen sich problemlos drei erwachsene Männer unbemerkt verstecken konnten.

Alleine Treppen hinabzusteigen, die die Richtung wechseln konnten. Treppen, die manipuliert werden konnten, die irgendjemand zu einem bestimmten Ziel hin lenken konnte, wo ein Irrer auf sie wartete.

Fast wäre sie schon nach der ersten bewältigten Treppe zurück in den Gryffindorturm gerannt, als ihr Luna Lovegood über den Weg schwebte. Zumindest hatte sie zusätzlich zu ihrem entrückten Blick auch noch eine Gangart entwickelt, die eindeutig nicht von dieser Welt stammen konnte.

Hermine war das in diesem Moment aber egal. Sie hakte sich glücklich bei Luna ein, genau genommen, klammerte sie sich an sie, als wolle sie Luna verhaften, und ließ sich von ihr durch die beängstigenden Gänge geleiten.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück erfuhr sie, dass Xenophilius Lovegood in den Sommerferien nicht nur drei neue Tierarten, sondern auch den Kopf eines seiner Redakteure in seinem Vorgarten entdeckt hatte.

Xenophilius hatte ihn beauftragt, einen Hintergrundbericht über die von Ministerium vertuschten Ereignisse während Bill Weasleys Hochzeit zu schreiben. Man konnte nur mutmaßen, wen er im Zuge seiner Recherchen interviewt hatte. Doch dass es der falsche Interviewpartner gewesen war, konnte kaum bezweifelt werden.

Hermine stürzte sich in eine erregte Diskussion mit Luna darüber, wie genau das Ministerium in diesen Mord verwickelt sein könnte (Hermine war der Meinung, dass Voldemort das Ministerium infiltriert hatte, Luna quasselte etwas von einer dort grassierenden lila Gehirnpest).

Darauf angesprochen, ob Hermine vom Überfall auf die Winkelgasse gehört hatte, verneinte sie jedoch, verabschiedete sich freundlich von ihrer Weggefährtin und floh hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo Harry und Ron bereits am Essen waren.

Die unbehaglichen Blicke, die ihre Freunde tauschten, sobald sie Hermine sahen, schob diese auf ihren eigenen, strafenden Todesblick, mit dem sie die Jungen bedachte. Verstimmt schnaubend warf sie ihre Haare in den Nacken, hob das Kinn und setzte sich mit der würdevollen Herablassung einer Königin heute einmal nicht in die Mitte, sondern gegenüber ihren Freunden an den Tisch.

Ron beachtete sie kaum, sondern starrte mit leerem Blick und bebenden Lippen, als würde er frieren, geradeaus ins Nichts. Harrys Hände zitterten so stark, dass der ganze Tisch um ihn herum mit Tee überflutet war. Kreidebleich waren sie alle beide.

Am Tisch hinter ihnen hustete jemand, woraufhin beide panisch herumwirbelten und unachtsam mehrere Teile des Geschirrs vom Tisch fegten.

Ron sackte in sich zusammen, sah nun wirklich sterbenselend aus und zog den wie Espenlaub zitternden Harry zurück auf die Bank. Am Slytherintisch gegenüber brüllte irgendjemand, vermutlich Draco. Ja, Draco, sie sah ihn theatralisch hinter Harry herumfuchteln, dann zog er sich den Umhang über und äffte wieder einen Dementor nach.

„Wie kann ein Mensch nur so dumm sein?" Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Lockenkopf, griff nach einem Toast und begann großzügig weiche Butter darauf zu verschmieren. „Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, würde ich hier lieber nicht mit einem Umhang über dem Kopf herumrennen. Kingsley ist schon…Was ist das denn? Igitt!"

Hermine sprang auf, grapschte nach ihrer Serviette und wischte sich Kürbissaft aus dem Mund, den ihr Harry, als er sich bei ihren Worten verschluckte, ins Gesicht geprustet hatte. Ron war bei der Erwähnung von Kingsleys Namen wieder herumgewirbel, von der Bank gesprungen und starrte nun, Hermine den Rücken zugekehrt, zu dem heute morgen verwaisten Platz des Ex-Auroren hinüber.

„Was ist denn eigentlich mit euch los?" Sie zog ein Gesicht, zeigte den Stinkefinger hinüber zu Pansy Parkinson, die so etwas wie „dein Geschmack ist wirklich erbärmlich, Granger" geflötet hatte, und es sich danach, freudig strahlend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, wieder auf Dracos Schoß gemütlich machte.

Eine aufgeschlagene Zeitung lag dort, wo Ron eben noch gesessen hatte. Hermine hob ihren Umhang, beugte sich über den Tisch und bevor Harry seinen Hechtsprung zum Tagespropheten beenden konnte, hatte Hermine ihn auch schon geschnappt und zog ihn unter Harrys Nase weg.

„Ron", protestierte sie empört „hast du etwa auf der Zeitung gesessen?"

„Hmm?" Ron starrte immer noch zum Lehrerpult doch drehte er sich langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, zu ihr zurück, als er seinen Namen hörte. „War nur ein Versehen", murmelte er verlegen und leicht rot im Gesicht. Seine Augen weiteten sich Unheil ahnend, als er die Zeitung in Hermines Händen sah. Er streckte begierig die Hände aus, um ihr den Tagespropheten wieder zu entreißen.

„Nein! Also wirklich…jetzt lass doch mal!"

Ron zappelte nervös, trippelte von einem Bein auf das andere und wirkte, als ob er unbedingt auf die Toilette müsste. Zweiffellos beunruhigte ihn irgendetwas, dass er ihr aber auf keinen Fall sagen wollte. Harry betrachtete seinen Freund besorgt, dann warf er den Kopf nach hinten, deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm in die Luft und rief: „Seht mal! Da kommt die Post."

„Aber Hedwig ist doch… hey, Moment mal." Hermine drückte sich die Zeitung sicherheitshalber an die Brust und der Anblick ihrer allzu offensichtlich zutiefst verängstigten Freunde machte jegliche Erklärung, dass Hedwig getötet worden sei, vollkommen überflüssig.

„Hermine, bitte. Gib mir die Zeitung!", bat Harry, den Arm flehend ausgestreckt.

Ihre Augen fielen auf die Zeitung an ihrer Brust, auf ihre Freunde, die angespannt wie Raubtiere vor dem Sprung lauerten und zurück zur Zeitung. Sie rutschte nach hinten von der Bank weg, hob die Zeitung und machte einen Schritt nach hinten, um aus Rons Armreichweite herauszutreten. Mit zitternden Fingern überflog sie die Schlagzeile der Zeitung. Nichts wirklich Interessantes, verdächtig wenig eigentlich, wurde dort kundgetan. Sie drehte die Zeitung um, um den Innenteil aufzuschlagen, überflog dabei rasch die Berichte der letzten Seite und… ließ die Zeitung aus ihren Händen gleiten.

Braune Augen trafen blaue, dann grüne.

Rons leise gemurmeltes „Lies es nicht!" verhallte unbeachtet in der von geschäftigem Schnattern erfüllten Halle.

Sie wollte es nicht lesen, die Überschrift hatte schon gereicht, sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was dort stand. Nicht, wenn sie Neville hinter den beiden Gryffindors stehen sah, dem bei Hermines Anblick vor Schreck seine neueste Zierpflanze aus der Hand gefallen war. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, nach der eindeutig magischen, weil dampfenden, Blume zu sehen. Er hörte nicht, was die Slytherins hinter ihm brüllten und, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, bückte er sich nicht, um das, was soeben heruntergefallen war, aufzuheben.

Sie leckte sich nervös die Lippen und überflog den Artikel, der dort in der unteren, linken Ecke versteckt vor allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit platziert worden war.

_ Fenrir Greyback tot. Fenrir Greyback, berüchtigte Halb-Kreatur, wurde gestern Abend tot in seinem Haus aufgefunden. Nachbarn alarmierten die Muggel-Polizei, als das Feuer im Küchenherd auf das Mobiliar überging. Besagte Muggel wurden mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt. Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums prüfen zur Stunde, ob die Muggel-Nachbarn des Werwolfs das Feuer nicht nur entdeckt, sondern möglicherweise auch gelegt haben könnten. _

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, überflog die Zeilen einmal, ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, dann faltete sie den Tagespropheten fein säuberlich zusammen, als sei er Bügelwäsche und legte ihn gehorsam vor ihren Freunden auf den Tisch, die ihn jetzt jedoch nicht mehr beachteten.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass er dafür sterben muss, oder?", flüsterte Ron leise. Er nickte bestätigend, biss sich auf die Lippen und stand auf.

Er wartete nicht, bis die Worte aus seinem Mund über Hermines Kopf in deren Verstand drangen, sondern erhob sich mechanisch, nickte Harry zu und ging in dessen Begleitung in Richtung Tür. Einzig Neville blieb zurück, der es verbissen vermied, die sprachlose Hermine anzusehen und stattdessen seine Pflanze aufhob.


	7. Bittere Wahrheiten

**Beta: Lapislazuli67**

* * *

** Kapitel 7: Bittere Wahrheiten **

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile. Hermine brauchte fast zwei Stunden, um ihrem Gehirn zu erlauben, das zu verarbeiten, was ihre Ohren zuvor gehört hatten. Ron ein Mörder? Das konnte nicht sein. Ron konnte Greyback nicht getötet haben. Oder doch?

Wie sollte sie sich bei diesem Gedanken fühlen? Im Moment fühlte sie einfach gar nichts. Nichts, außer vielleicht einem Brennen in ihrer Mundhöhle, das von der Magensäure kam, die ihr immer wieder die Speiseröhre stieg.

Während McGonagalls Verwandlungsstunde, die heute rein theoretisch gehalten wurde, hörte sie kaum zu. Starrte zwar die Lehrerin an, doch gelang es ihr noch nicht einmal, zwei Sätze hintereinander sinnvoll zu kombinieren.

Als Professor McGonagall nach der Stunde zu ihr kam, fürchtete sie schon, dass diese ihr einen Tadel erteilen würde, weil sie nicht so aufmerksam wie sonst mitgearbeitet hatte. Stattdessen legte ihr McGonagall die Hand auf die Schulter, zog sie etwas näher an sich heran und flüsterte: „Kommen Sie in einer halben Stunde mit Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter in das Büro von Professor Shacklebolt. Sie werden doch sicher Fragen an uns haben, oder?"

McGonagall wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und flüchtete regelrecht hinter ihr Pult, wo sie beflissen damit begann, sämtliche Aufzeichnungen und Notizen, die dort verstreut lagen, der Größe nach zu ordnen und zu stapeln.

Zurück blieb Hermine, die schon wieder das Gefühl hatte, würgen zu müssen.

Xxx

Professor McGonagall zeichnete mit ihrem Zauberstab weiße Lichtlinien in die Luft, die wie eingefrorene Blitze in der Luft schwebten und allmählich Form und Aussehen eines Stuhles gewannen. Die freien Flächen zwischen den Lichtlinien füllten sich mit dunklem Rauch, der sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu massivem Kastanienholz verdichtete.

McGonagall wartete mit gefalteten Händen geduldig, bis ihr Werk sich selbst komplettiert hatte, dann zog sie den Stuhl mit einem schleifenden Geräusch neben Kingsley, der dort, wie so oft bei Dumbledore gesehen, mit zusammengelegten Fingerkuppen saß und mit leerem Blick über das nachzudenken schien, was er sagen musste.

Harry, Ron mit Hermine in ihrer Mitte, saßen dicht aneinandergedrängt auf leicht wackeligen Stühlen. Harry sah mit verschränkten Armen zu der großen Standuhr, die hinter Kingsleys Stuhl stand und Ron trippelte nervös auf dem einzigen Zentimeter des Schreibtisches, der nicht mit Briefen, Büchern oder Notizen überwuchert war. Geistesabwesend betrachtete er einige der Bilder, die Hermine an Gemälde des Künstlers Dali erinnerten und für Hermine war klar, dass er lieber in der bizarren Welt dort als in der Wirklichkeit hier wäre.

Kingsley räusperte sich und faltete seine Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Sein Blick war aufrichtig, seine Haltung gerade und seine Stimme so beruhigend und einnehmend wie eh und je, dennoch war vielleicht gerade dieser Umstand, seine Ruhe das, was Hermine in diesem Moment so falsch vorkam.

Ein Fehler im Bild. Ein Rätselbild… eine dargestellte Szene, die annähernd perfekt erscheint, und doch weist sie Fehler auf. Kleine Details, die nicht stimmen.

Hermines Hände krampften sich zusammen, entspannten sich wieder und verkrampften sich erneut. Nachdenklich musterte sie die Szene, deren in diesem Moment einziges vertrautes, berechenbares Detail sie selbst war.

Ihr gegenüber saßen die beiden Lehrer, die so unbehaglich auf ihren Stühlen herumrutschten und nervös wirkten, als seien sie Schüler, die hier einberufen worden waren, um eine Prüfung abzulegen, für die sie nicht gelernt hatten.

Die Ruhe, nein, dieses Wort klang zu positiv, die Stille hier im Raum war erdrückend und legte sich auf Hermines Brustkorb, als wolle man ihr die Möglichkeit zu atmen nehmen, um eine wirkliche „Totenstille" zu erreichen.

Es war still, doch leise war es nicht. Am liebsten hätte sich Hermine die Ohren zugehalten bei all den Geräuschen, die gleichzeitig auf sie eindrangen und so stark an ihren Nerven rissen, dass sie meinte schreien zu müssen.

Da war das kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch von Rons hin und her wippendem Stuhl. Das Ticken der Uhr, das laut wie Glockenschläge in einem Kirchturm hallte. Das Sirren einiger Fliegen, die es durch die Abwehrzauber hinein ins Schloss geschafft hatten. Das schmatzende Geräusch, das Kingsleys Mund erzeugte, als er sich wieder und wieder die Lippen benetzte und Harrys lauter Atem, der klang, als hätte dieser sich selbst in einen Dementor verwandelt.

Möglich, dachte Hermine, denn immerhin war die Kälte in diesem Raum sicherlich eingebildet, war es doch erst September. Zudem prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer im Kamin. Genau genommen sollte sie schwitzen, doch tat sie es nicht sondern fröstelte und schlang ihre Arme um sich.

McGonagalls Mund war schmaler als je zuvor. Hermine hatte so eine Ahnung, warum dieses Treffen nicht in ihrem Büro, sondern hier unten in den Kerkern, wo Kingsley sich einquartiert hatte, stattfinden sollte. Oben, oben war das Büro, in dem vorher Dumbledore all die Jahre geschaltet und gewaltet hatte. Dort, wo sein Porträt freundlich auf alle Besucher herablächelte. Dort wollte die neue Direktorin bestimmt nicht erklären, was Hermine mit Magengrimmen bereits erahnen konnte.

Dennoch war Kingsleys Stimme ruhig und das war der Fehler im Bild.

„Warst du in der Muggelschule gut im Rechnen?" fragte er sie.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern, warf Harry und Ron Hilfe suchende Blicke zu, die jedoch nicht beantwortet wurden und antwortete leise, um nicht vor ihrer eigenen Stimme in der Stille zu erschrecken: „Ja, schon. Ich war ja in allem recht gut."

„Schön, dann habe ich eine Aufgabe für dich." Kingsley lächelte auf eine Weise, die so bitter war, dass man das Wort „Lächeln" eigentlich durch etwas anderes hätte ersetzen müssen.  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, kramte in seinem Schreibtisch nach einem Stück Pergament und kritzelte mit einer Feder, die lauter kratzte als alles, was Hermine bisher gehört hatte, schnell ein paar kaum leserliche Zeilen hin.

Er hob den Zettel an, prüfte ihn mit kritischem Blick und gab ihn an McGonagall weiter. Die Augen der Professorin verweilten nur Sekunden auf dem Pergament, ihre Finger hielten das Blatt kaum und sie legte es so hastig wieder weg, als habe die Angst davor. Dennoch nickte sie Kingsley bestätigend zu, der es daraufhin über den Schreibtisch hinweg in Hermines ausgestreckte Hand legte.

Sie spürte Rons Schulter, als er sich zu ihr herüberbeugte, um mitzulesen, als sie das Pergament vor sich hielt und leise die Worte, die dort standen, in ihrem Geist aufnahm.

„Zwei Scharfhirten führen ihre Herde durch ein von Wölfen besiedeltes Gebirge. Beide Schafhirten sind arm und können eigentlich keinen einzigen Knut entbehren, doch beiden ist klar, dass sie auf die Gefahr der Wölfe reagieren müssen.

Der erste Hirte beschließt, seine Schafe zu verstecken und abzuwarten, bis die Wölfe verschwunden sind. Er geht mit ihnen gemeinsam in eine Höhle und spart das Geld, das er hat für die Zeit, wenn sie wieder aus der Höhle herauskommen können. Dann will er sich mit seinen Schafen niederlassen. Bereits in der ersten Nacht nimmt die Meute Fährte auf und nacheinander reißen sie zuerst die Schafe und zuletzt den Schäfer, der sich nicht verteidigen konnte.

Der zweite Hirte gibt sein ganzes Geld für einen Hirtenhund aus. Es geht dem Schäfer sehr schlecht und manche seiner Schafe verhungern, weil er nicht genug Nahrung für sie besorgen kann. Er lebt von der Milch und dem Fleisch der Schafe. Es fällt ihm nicht leicht, doch diese Opfer helfen vorübergehend. Der Hirtenhund jagt währenddessen die Wölfe und tötet sie. Die Menschen, die in den Bergen leben, sind dem Schäfer sehr dankbar und beschenken ihn reich. Er lässt sich mit seiner Herde in einem Bergdorf nieder und lebt glücklich und zufrieden."

Hermine wurde übel. Das Pergament glitt vor ihr auf den Boden. Statt Kingsley, McGonagall oder ihre Freunde anzusehen, beobachtete sie die ineinander verschnörkelten Windungen des Perserteppichs unter ihren Füßen.

„Nun, Hermine", fragte Kingsley so sachlich, als würde er ein Kapitel aus einem Schulbuch erklären, „welcher Schäfer handelte ökonomischer?"

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah Kingsley an, der ebenso kalt wirkte wie seine Stimme klang.

„Der zweite", antworte sie mit tonloser Stimme.

„Wir sind die Schafhirten, Hermine, und wir haben gelernt, dass es nichts bringt, sich vor den Wölfen zu verstecken." Kingsley richtete sich auf, zog die Schultern nach oben und musterte Hermine einige Sekunden lang aufmerksam. Gerade als er anheben wollte etwas zu sagen, hob McGonagall gebieterisch die Hand und deutete ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln an, dass sie den nächsten Schritt der Gedankenkette erklären wollte.

„Sie haben die Zeitung heute Morgen gelesen?", fragte sie sachlich und schob ihre leicht verrutschte Brille wieder den Nasenrücken hoch.

Hermine sah kurz zu ihren Freunden, da diese jedoch den Blick nicht erwiderten, wandte sie sich wieder den Professoren zu. „Ja, natürlich. Und Ron sagte…", Hermine schluckte und griff nach Rons Hand, die sich starr um die Armlehne seines Stuhles verkrampft hatte, „er sagte, Greyback hätte für etwas bezahlen müssen. Aber ich verstehe nicht. Wieso haben das Muggel getan und…"

Hermine schwieg, als sie sah, wie McGonagall hinter ihrer Brille die grauen Augen rollte. „Sie glauben das, was in der Zeitung steht?"

Hermine antworte nicht, stattdessen beobachtete sie Kingsley, der das eben gelesene Pergament wie ein Origamikunstwerk zusammenfaltete und es dann mit freudlosem Lächeln hinüber in den Kamin segeln ließ.

Die Flammen loderten kurz auf, als der Papierflieger über ihnen war, rissen das Pergament an sich, das sich unter den gierigen Bissen des Feuers verkrümmte und dann zu einem Nichts zusammenschrumpfte. Dichte, grauschwarze Wolken erhoben sich über den Flammen, stiegen höher und schwebten durch den Abzug nach oben hinaus. Hinaus, weg von hier…

„Miss Granger!"

„Ja, Professor McGonagall?" Hermine rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl ein bisschen weiter nach vorne. So weit, dass sie fast vorne vom Stuhl herunterfiel und mit den Knien an Kinsgleys Schreibtisch stieß. Eine unbequeme Position, aber solange sie sich darauf konzentrieren musste, nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen, bestand nicht die Gefahr, sich komplett aus dieser Furcht erregenden Situation herauszuträumen, zudem lenkte das unangenehme Ziehen in ihren Beinen ein klein wenig von dem ab, was gesagt wurde. Ein klein wenig, aber nicht zu sehr.

„Sie ahnen sicher, wer Fenrir Greyback wirklich umgebracht hat. Bitte sprechen Sie es aus." McGonagalls Stimme klang sanft, mitfühlend und doch schwang eine Eindringlichkeit mit, ein unterschwelliger Befehl, grausame Dinge zu tun, so dass Hermine erschauderte.

Sie schloss die Augen, verstärkte den Griff um Rons Hand und gehorchte. „Ron. Ich denke, es war Ron."

Kingsley lachte leise und hielt die Hand vor den Mund, als ihn daraufhin McGonagalls strafender Blick traf. So unangemessen dieses Zeichen überraschter Belustigung auch war, Hermine half es. Sie schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihr Klammergriff um Rons gequetschte Finger lockerte sich. Kingsley kicherte immer noch und kein Geräusch auf der Welt hätte in diesem Moment schöner sein können.

Hermine öffnete die Augen wieder, als sie das Geräusch einer energisch auf den Tisch geschlagenen flachen Hand hörte.

McGonagall verschränkte die Arme wieder, seufzte genervt und deutet Kingsley an, endlich zu beginnen. Er hustete verlegen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus bis er es geschafft hatte, sich wieder zu sammeln. „Nein, Ron war es nicht."

„Aber er und Harry, irgendetwas war gestern. Das weiß ich, irgendetwas haben sie gestern Abend gemacht und ich sollte nicht mitgehen." Sie ließ Rons Hand los und begann ihre Hände zu kneten. „Ich bin nicht dumm, ich weiß, dass ihr davon wusstet und heute Morgen lese ich sowas in der Zeitung. Also, inwiefern seid ihr alle daran beteiligt?"

McGonagall legte die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück, eine Hand lag auf Kingsleys Schreibtisch und trippelte nervös auf einem Stapel Bücher. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie es hören wollen? Ich meine die Frage ernst. Unwissenheit kann ein Segen sein, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie davon wissen, werden Sie damit leben müssen."

Eine Gänsehaut überzog Hermines Glieder. Eiskalte Schauer wechselten sich mit heißen ab. Vor ihren Augen begann der Raum zu flimmern. Plötzlich wurde sie sich bewusst, wie schwer ihre Augenlider waren, wie trocken ihr Mund und wie feucht hingegen ihre Finger, die unter den zunehmend hektischer werdenden Bewegungen bei jedem neuen Kneten gefährlich knackten.

Aber nun war sie hier. Vielleicht hätte sie es lieber nicht wissen wollen, aber sie hatte die Zeitung gelesen, sie hatte Ron gehört und sie war mitgekommen. Die Grenze dessen, was sie zu ignorieren imstande war, war längst überschritten. Sie würde das Halbwissen nicht aushalten, sie nickte sie und wappnete sich für das, was kommen musste.

„Ich sagte bereits", begann Kingsley, „es ist eine Rechenaufgabe. Sag mir Hermine, was ist mehr. Zwanzig oder eine Million?" Er sah Hermine tief in die Augen, warf McGonagall einen fragenden Blick zu, den sie mit einem abgehackten Nicken bestätigte, dann rückte er nach hinten, kramte in seinem Schreibtisch herum und zog ein weiteres, leeres Pergament hervor, das er Hermine in die Hände drückte. „Also, welche Zahl ist größer?"

Das Pergament in ihren Händen zitterte, als sie leise antwortete. „Eine Million natürlich."

„Richtig." Kingsley hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Pergament in ihren Händen. Sie hörte, wie Harry seinen Stuhl zurückschob, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er aufstand und hinüber zu einem Bild ging, auf das Ron zuvor auch schon gesehen hatte, um sich aus dem Raum hinauszuträumen.

Aber nicht jetzt, jetzt mussten sie alle hierbleiben. Sie sah wieder zu Kingsley, der das Pergament mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes antippte. „Offenbare, was in dir steckt!"

Zuerst glaubte Hermine, dass es am Flimmern vor ihren Augen lag. Sie hob das Pergament etwas höher und stellte fest, dass die Oberfläche des Blattes tatsächlich verschwamm. Ein wenig sah es wie Kleistermasse aus, in die Kinder Acrylfarbe hineingegossen hatten, um marmorierte Bilder zu erzeugen. Ebenso breiten sich hier quer über dem Blatt hauchzarte Linien aus, tanzten in verschnörkelten Mustern über das Blatt. Striche teilten sich, kräuselten sich und schwammen über die Oberfläche, bis sie sich an anderer Stelle mit anderen Linien trafen und verschmolzen. Allmählich zeichnete sich ein Bild ab. Kein Gemälde, die Linien setzten sich zu Worten zusammen, die sich untereinander am linken Rand des Blattes zu einer nummerierten, tabellenartigen Reihe formten.

Namen, es waren Namen, die dort in alphabetischer Reihenfolge aufgelistet waren. Sie legte das Pergament vor sich auf Kingsleys Schreibtisch ab und fuhr mit dem Finger der Reihe nach die Namen entlang. Vorsichtig, als habe sie Angst sich an der eben so gespenstisch erschienenen Tinte zu vergiften.

Avery, Artemius

Carrow, Alecto

Carrow, Amicus

Crabbe, Cherubim

Dolohow, Antonin (+)

Goyle, George

Greyback, Fenrir (+)

Jugson, Jeremias

Lestrange, Bellatrix

Lestrange, Rodolphus

( Malfoy, Draco)

Malfoy, Lucius

Mcnair, Walden

Mulciber, Marcus

Nott, Julius

Pettigrew, Peter

Riddle, Tom (Lord Voldemort)

Rookwood, Augustus

Rowle, Thorfinn

Selwin, Septimus

Snape, Severus

Sie schob das Pergament noch etwas weiter von sich weg, rückte wieder auf ihrem Stuhl nach hinten und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Geist. Kopfschmerz erzeugende Gedanken, die bedrückend und schmerzhaft klar waren. Sie wusste es, weder Kingsley noch irgendein anderer musste im Prinzip noch ein Wort sagen. Wehmütig dachte sie daran, dass sie die Zeitung am Morgen einfach hätte ignorieren können. Sie hätte es doch gar nicht lesen müssen. Wie tröstlich wäre das gewesen, aber nun? Sie spürte Rons Finger, die ihr sanft den Oberarm auf und ab streichelten. Ein klein wenig tröstend, vertraut, geliebt, und doch in diesem Moment so unerträglich, dass sie bei seiner Berührung fröstelte und den Arm ein bisschen wegzog, um seinen Fingern zu entgehen.

„Wie Sie sehen", begann nun wieder McGonagall, die selbst aussah, als würde sie am liebsten davonlaufen, „haben wir eine Liste hochrangiger Todesser erstellt. Lord Voldemort steht ebenfalls auf dieser Liste. Wir haben uns nach dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau dazu entschlossen. Die endgültige Liste wurde nach dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse fertiggestellt. Wir werden diese Menschen umbringen."

Hermine war betäubt. Ihre Arme, Beine, sogar ihre Mundhöhle, aber vor allem ihr Geist befanden sich in einem eigenartigen Zustand des Nichtfühlens. Ein Zustand, der es zwar erlaubte wahrzunehmen, doch weder Schmerz noch Kälte oder Wärme zu spüren. Sie nickte ruhig und wandte sich Kingsley zu, der nun an McGonagalls Stelle weitersprach. „Die Idee kam eigentlich nicht von uns. Dumbledore hat uns Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen…"

Hermine drehte sich wie in Trance zu Harry um, der den Kopf gegen die steinerne Wand des Büros presste und einen erstickten Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Kingsley hob die Hand und deutete auf sich, als wolle er sagen, dass man Harry in diesem Zustand ignorieren sollte. Beruhigend und tief wie immer war seine Stimme, als er weiterhin bittere Wahrheiten offenbarte, „Wir wissen von den Horkruxen und von eurer Aufgabe. Aber wir wissen auch, dass es Jahre dauern kann, bis dies erledigt ist. Diese Jahre haben wir nicht. Wir können es weder uns noch den anderen Menschen gegenüber verantworten, nur herumzusitzen und abzuwarten, bis ein paar Teenager Voldemorts Vergangenheit ergründet und zerstört haben, während hier um uns herum gleichzeitig die Welt untergeht und er dabei auch noch stärker und, ja, leider auch beliebter wird."

Er seufzte und sah nun selbst zu Harry, der sich wieder den anderen im Zimmer zugewandt hatte und mit traurigem Blick zu Ron sah. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mann. Aber es dauert zu lange. Wir müssen vorher etwas unternehmen", flüsterte Ron seinem Freund zu. Der nickte daraufhin und ging wieder zu seinem Platz neben Hermine. „Ich weiß ja. Nur, es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, es so zu tun."

„Es mag sich anfühlen wie es will, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit", entgegnete McGonagall kühl. „Wie Kingsley bereits gesagt hat. Es ist eine ökonomisch orientierte Rechenaufgabe. Diese Menschen auf der Liste sind das Herz der Todesserbewegung. Es reicht nicht aus, nur Voldemort zu töten, was, nebenbei bemerkt, im Moment ja auch nicht möglich ist. Selbst wenn der dunkle Lord nicht mehr ist, sind genug andere da, die sich wie die Hyänen darum reißen werden, seine Nachfolge anzutreten. Wir müssen das Herz als Ganzes herausreißen, damit dieses Untier, das sich Voldemort nennt, zu Fall gebracht werden kann."

„Aber wie", wandte Hermine mit hohler Stimme ein, „wie wollen Sie das denn machen? Wenn es so einfach wäre, die Todesser und Voldemort zu finden, warum wurden sie nicht schon viel früher alle verhaftet?"

„Es ist eine Frage dessen, was man zu tun bereit ist." Kingsley musterte sie misstrauisch, schien immer noch nicht wirklich davon überzeugt, dass es klug war, Hermine soviel zu offenbaren. Doch zu spät, alle wussten, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Selbst Hermine. Also sprach er weiter. „Wenn man bereit ist, den Preis zu zahlen, hat man mehr Möglichkeiten als man glaubt. So haben wir zum Beispiel Dolohow aus dem Ministerium entführt, bevor es die Todesser tun konnten."

„Aber davon stand doch gar nichts im Propheten." Noch ehe sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie auch schon, wie albern dieser Einwand war. Ron grinste gequält. „Natürlich nicht, denkst du, eine Zeitung, die mittlerweile voll in Voldemorts Hand ist, wird irgendetwas drucken, was ihm nicht gefällt?"

„Wie dem auch sei", ergriff nun wieder McGonagall das Wort, „er wurde zu einem uns bekannten Ort gebracht und verhört. Natürlich wollte er uns nichts erzählen. Natürlich hat Voldemort starke Zauber über seine Todesser gelegt, die das unmöglich machen, selbst, wenn die Todesser etwas erzählen wollten…"

„Doch hier kommt wieder der Preis, den man bereit ist zu zahlen, ins Spiel", vollendete Kingsley den Satz. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch, stemmte sich mit den Händen von der Stuhllehne ab und erhob sich. Seltsam, dass Hermine in diesem Augenblick auffiel, wie eigenartig gewunden doch das Muster auf seinem Umhang war. Wie unverhältnismäßig groß seine Hände im Vergleich zu seinem Körper waren und wie seine dunkle Gestalt im ohnehin schon schwachen Licht, das im Raum herrschte, sich bedrohlich wie ein Schatten vor ihr erhob. „Es gibt Mittel und Wege, die Zauber zu brechen. Die einen sind dunkle Magie, die anderen sind körperlich. Wir haben uns immer gescheut, so etwas zu tun, doch nun… es ist eine Frage des Preises, den man im Krieg zu zahlen bereit ist. Wir sind bereit, alles zu tun, um unsere Schafe zu schützen. Auf diese Art haben wir erfahren, wo Greyback wohnt. Er starb, als er auf der Toilette saß."

Hermine zog die Schultern hoch und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem Muster des Teppichs zu anstatt Kingsleys Umhang.

„In diesem Kampf gibt es keine Helden, Hermine. Wir werden weder fair noch mutig agieren. Wir bespitzeln sie und schlagen zu, wenn sie sich sicher fühlen. Wir finden sie, indem wir manche von ihnen vor ihrer Hinrichtung gefangen nehmen und befragen. Keiner von ihnen wird alles wissen, doch nach und nach kommen wir weiter. Schneller, als wenn wir auf die Horkruxe warten würden. Tut mir leid, Harry."

Harry neben ihr versteifte sich und Hermine hörte seine Handknöchel knacken, als sich auch der Griff seiner gefalteten Hände versteifte.

McGonagall sprach weiter und hielt Hermine davon ab zu überlegen, wie schlecht sich Harry bei alledem doch fühlen musste. „Wir haben über die Namen abgestimmt und sie dann, wenn gute Argumente dafür sprachen, auf die Liste gesetzt. Wir gehen nach keiner bestimmten Reihenfolge vor. Wir töten den, den wir als nächsten finden. Wer das ist, wird erst im allerletzten Moment auch an die anderen Mitglieder des Kommandos bekannt gegeben. Wir können nicht riskieren, dass ein Spion im Orden ist wie…"

„Snape! " Harry setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und erklärte so kalt und geschäftsmäßig wie er sonst nie war: „Deswegen bin ich dabei. Er ist es, den ich will. Und Pettigrew."

„Du willst Snape umbringen?" Hermine wunderte sich, wie ruhig sie klang. Es musste daran liegen, dass das Teppichmuster so faszinierend war. Oder daran, dass es erst dann wehtun würde, wenn sie aus ihrer Trance erwachte und wieder klar denken konnte.

„Wir wissen noch nicht, wer es tun wird." Kingsley war zum Kamin gegangen und beobachtete die züngelnden Flammen. Vielleicht war das Thema selbst für ihn so unangenehm, dass er niemandem in die Augen sehen wollte bei dem was er zu sagen hatte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wir ziehen Streichhölzer bevor es losgeht."

„Was?" Hermine lachte laut, falsch und verzweifelt. Kingsley zuckte die Achseln. „Wir tun das nicht aus persönlichen Gründen. Es ist eine reine Vernunftentscheidung. Deswegen darf niemand nur aus Rache handeln. Zudem wäre es dadurch berechenbar und unser einziger Vorteil ist, unentdeckt und unberechenbar zu sein. Deswegen dürfen auch wir so wenig wie möglich im Voraus wissen. Nun, jeder befragt der Reihe nach abwechselnd Gefangene. Wenn wir einen Namen herausfinden, werden die anderen innerhalb einer Stunde verständigt. Wir treffen uns, ziehen Streichhölzchen und gehen alle zusammen mit. Niemand geht alleine", er seufzte schwer, „wir können nicht riskieren, dass eine Person Mitleid hat. Auf diese Art ist der Gruppendruck höher."

Harry räusperte sich und schlug seine Beine übereinander. Als er Hermines fragenden Blick sah, hielt er ihm stand. „Moody hat Greyback umgebracht. Aber es hätte auch mich, Ron, Kingsley, Lupin oder vielleicht auch Bill treffen können. Wir sind es. Die anderen haben sich geweigert mitzumachen. Wir zwingen niemanden und ich will eigentlich auch nicht, aber", er zuckte hilflos die Schultern, „die Idee ist von Dumbledore und ich verstehe, was er meint. Es ist ein Weg, den Krieg schnell und mit so wenigen Opfern wie möglich zu beenden. Wenn wir warten, bis wir alle Horkruxe, die wir selbstverständlich weitersuchen, gefunden haben, sterben zu viele weitere Menschen. Muggel und Zauberer." Er seufzte und runzelte die Stirn, als habe er Kopfschmerzen, dann fuhr er fort. „Die Todesser sind nichts ohne ihre Führung. Wir gehen schnell und rücksichtslos vor. Aber auf diese Art sind bald alle tot, die den Apparat am laufen halten könnten. Zudem wissen wir, dass Voldemort zur Zeit sein Hauptquartier in Malfoy Manor hat."

Hermine atmete flach und grub die Fingernägel in ihren Handrücken. Ein Schmerz, der sie daran hinderte, wegen des Schrecks die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie grub die Fingernägel noch etwas tiefer in ihr Fleisch. Sie spürte, wie die scharfen Kanten kleine Kratzer in ihre Haut rissen. Sie verzog das Gesicht und versuchte sich auf ihre Hände zu konzentrieren, um ihren Geist genug zu bändigen, dass sie klare Gedanken fassen konnte.

Sie hätte nun erzählen können, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, dass Voldemort bei den Malfoys war. Dass sie ihn dort gesehen hatte und dass sie noch dazu von Draco Malfoy selbst in das tödlichste Hornissennest gestoßen worden war, das sie je gesehen hatte. Andererseits war es Hermine noch nie leicht gefallen, über sich selbst zu reden. Sie wussten doch schon alles, wem würde es helfen, wenn sie hier und jetzt gestehen würde, dass sie Geheimnisse hatte?

Irgendwann würde sie es vielleicht sagen. Ganz sicher dann, wenn es nötig werden würde, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Jetzt aber sah es so aus, als ob das, was sie zu sagen hatte, der Sache selbst nicht weiterhelfen würde. So zog sie mit ihren Fingernägeln rote Striemen über ihren Handrücken und ermöglichte es sich auf diese Weise halbwegs ruhig und gefasst zu fragen: „Es wäre natürlich sinnvoll, die Malfoys zu finden. Womöglich sind auch die Lestranges da. Nur verstehe ich nicht, wie das in Bezug auf Voldemort helfen sollte. Ist er nicht unsterblich solange es die Horkruxe gibt?"

„Wie man's nimmt", schaltete Harry sich wieder ein. „Er ist nicht gestorben, als der Fluch, der mich töten sollte, auf ihn zurückprallte. Er wurde aber aus seinem Körper herausgerissen und wurde, ja, eine Art Geist. Nicht? Klar, er kam zurück, aber wenn wir das wieder erreichen würden…" Er machte eine kurze Pause und strich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Hermine die Blitznarbe, die sich blassrosa über Harrys Stirn zog. Hermine legte den Kopf schief und dachte darüber nach, dass die Narbe sie an eine Rune erinnerte, die sie am Morgen in einem Buch gesehen hatte. Welche Rune war das nochmal? Leben, Krankheit oder war es ein Name gewesen?

Harry ließ seine Haare wieder los und die Blitznarbe war erneut von schwarzem Strubbelhaar bedeckt. „Er konnte als Gespenst nicht viel ausrichten. Er hat es in dieser Nacht auf dem Friedhof selbst gesagt. Er war auf die Hilfe seiner Todesser angewiesen. Wenn wir ihm die nehmen, hätten wir ihn zumindest eine gewisse Zeit lang unschädlich gemacht. Wir werden die Horkruxe finden. Moody und Lupin haben bereits einen Verdacht, wo der nächste sein könnte. Sobald wir alle zerstört haben, ist er entweder sterblich oder wirklich tot, falls wir in der Zwischenzeit seinen Körper zerstören konnten."

Ron griff über Hermines Stuhllehne und hielt ihre Hand fest, um sie daran zu hindern, sich weiterhin selbst weh tun. Stattdessen legte er ihre aufgekratzte Hand auf seine und streichelte mit der anderen Hand über ihre Wunden. „Harry fühlt sich nicht so wohl damit. Er dachte, er könne alles alleine tun und nun denkt er, wir würden ihn für einen Versager halten, weil es ohne unsere Hilfe nicht geht."

„Das ist nicht nur eine Frage verletzter Eitelkeit, Ron", entgegnete Harry scharf. „Es geht nicht nur darum, dass ich sauer bin, weil ich Verantwortung abgeben muss. Man hat mir offenbart, dass ich nicht nur den einen Menschen, Voldemort, töten muss, sondern vielleicht auch zum Mörder mehrerer anderer werden könnte."

„Wir hoffen, dass das nicht so kommt, Mr. Potter." McGonagall rückte auf ihrem Stuhl etwas weiter nach vorne und tätschelte Harry besänftigend das Knie. Eine Geste, die nicht gut aufgenommen wurde. Harry lehnte sich von ihr weg, drehte sich zu Ron und Hermine und beobachtete mit leerem Blick, wie Ron Hermines Hand hielt.

„In einem einzigen offenen Kampf würden viel mehr Menschen verletzt werden als auf diese Weise. Zumal es auch nicht bei einem einzigen offenen Kampf bleiben würde." Kingsley übernahm den nächsten Part. Hermine wurde langsam übel und vor ihren Augen bildete sich eine kreisförmige, schimmernde Aura, die ihr nur noch einen engen Tunnel klarer Sicht ermöglichte. Sichere Anzeichen einer kommenden Migräne.

Hermines Augen folgten weiter dem Muster des Teppichs. Rot, Braun, Gelb, durchwirkt von Blau. Eigentlich eine unmögliche Kombination, doch in diesem Fall sah es hübsch aus. Während Hermine darüber nachdachte, dass dieser Teppich in Persien gewebt worden war und das Wort „Paradies" ebenfalls aus diesem Land stammte, zermarterte sie sich zur gleichen Zeit darüber den Kopf, was sie von alledem halten sollte. Wie sie sich dabei fühlen sollte hier im, oder besser „auf" einem Stück Paradies zu sitzen und von Mord und Totschlag zu hören, den ihre Freunde an anderen verüben wollten.

„Also schön, ihr lauert ihnen in unvorhergesehenen Momenten auf. Aber warum könnt ihr sie nicht nach Askaban bringen?"

„Du meinst, so wie man Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange und ihren Mann Rodolphus, Macnair oder Rookwood nach Askaban gebracht hat?" Kingsley lachte bitter und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, sie wären sofort wieder draußen. So viel wir wissen, haben die Dementoren dort noch nicht einmal versucht, Voldemort aufzuhalten, als er die letzten Todesser aus Askaban befreit hat. Askaban ist keine Option mehr. Und wir können auch nicht riskieren, sie irgendwo anders hinzubringen, wo man sie auch wieder befreien könnte.

Wir können noch nicht einmal riskieren, sie nur zu verletzen. Wir haben nur eine Chance, wenn wir sie innerhalb von Sekunden kampfunfähig machen."

McGonagall schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase und schniefte. Hermine sah ihre Professorin an, die daraufhin entschuldigend lächelte. „Pollen, ich bin etwas allergisch. Früher hat ja immer Severus, nun, aber jetzt…"

Kingsley wanderte unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie hörte seine Stimme mal näher, mal weiter weg, doch schaffte sie es nie länger als wenige Sekunden, den Kopf zu heben und irgendjemanden, der sprach, anzusehen. So hörte sie nur zu, als Kingsley die Überlegungen des Ordens weiter erläuterte: „Zudem spricht im Moment jeder von den angeblichen Verbrechen der Muggel. Die Auroren werden schlecht gemacht und die Muggel werden zum Feind abgestempelt. Noch ein Grund, warum wir nicht offen vorgehen können."

Hermine überlegte, ob sie McGonagall darauf hinweisen sollte, dass im September kaum noch Pollen flogen, verwarf diese Idee aber wieder, da McGonagall das zweifellos selbst wusste. Hermine sah kurz zu ihrer Lehrerin hinüber, die ihr Gesicht hinter einem von Kingsley beschworenen Taschentuch versteckte. Sie wirkte nervös und schien etwas zu brauchen, womit sie ihre Hände beschäftigen konnte.

Hermine strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und widmete sich wieder ihrem Teppichmuster. McGonagall war eine intelligente, rational denkende Frau und Hermine musste schweren Herzens zugeben, dass Kingsleys Erklärungen vernünftig waren.

Sie griff nach dem Pergament auf dem Tisch und überflog es ein zweites Mal mit den Augen. Ihre Augen blieben bei einem in Klammer gesetzten Namen, etwa in der Mitte der Liste, hängen. „Draco?"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah nacheinander zu Ron, Harry, McGonagall und zuletzt zu Kingsley, der sich nun wieder vom Feuer abwandte, doch etwas wackelig auf den Knien schien und eine Hand auf dem Kaminsims hielt, um stehen zu können ohne zu wanken. „Ja, Draco. Aber wie du siehst steht der Name in Klammer. Es steht noch nicht fest."

„Aber, aber warum?" Hermine war fassungslos. Sie hob die Hände, als wolle sie Kingsley dazu bringen, ihr eine vernünftige Antwort in die Hände zu legen, die sie wortwörtlich begreifen könnte.

„Draco hat Dumbledore nicht getötet. Voldemort hat ihn erpresst, aber er hat seinen Zauberstab gesenkt…", murmelte Harry leise.

„Wir haben darüber abgestimmt, Harry", schnitt Kingsley ihm ungewohnt hart das Wort ab. „Der Junge ist eine Gefahr."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste lachen. „Malfoy? Er ist ein feiger Angeber, der bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet, den Schwanz einzieht und wegrennt."

Wieder dachte sie daran, dass er noch nicht einmal sie getötet hatte. Noch nicht einmal… wie seltsam das klang. Dennoch war es wahr. Warum eigentlich? Warum hatte er „noch nicht einmal sie" umbringen können? Mehr noch, warum hatte er ihr noch dazu zur Flucht verholfen, ihr einen neuen Zauberstab besorgt und sie vor seiner mörderischen Familie samt ihrem noch mörderischeren Untermieter beschützt?

„Er ist ein Arschloch, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ein kaltblütiger Killer ist."

Bilder von Voldemort, der gemeinsam mit Draco im Salon der Malfoys stand, kamen ihr in den Sinn. Bilder und auch die Worte, die dabei gewechselt worden waren. Erinnerungen wurden deutlicher, sichtbar und ergaben einen anderen Einwand. „Zudem glaube ich auch nicht, dass Draco sonderlich hoch in der Todesserhierarchie steht. Ich denke nicht, dass es eine große Rolle spielt, ob er lebt oder nicht."

Eiskalte Schauer übergossen ihren Körper, froren ihre Glieder ein und schmerzten. Wie hatte sie nur so etwas sagen können, wie konnte sie auch nur denken, dass es egal war, ob Malfoy starb oder nicht. Es war so… so…so gleichgültig.

„Draco ist ein Vollidiot und ein Arschkriecher. Vielleicht hat er Dumbledore nicht getötet, aber vor ihm hatte der Feigling auch Angst. Wenn er mehr Erfahrung hat, wird er genauso kalt werden wie der Rest seiner Familie."

Ron ließ ihre Hand los und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Er musste es nicht sagen, so sicher wie sie wusste, dass Harry Snape auf die Todesliste hatte setzen lassen, wusste sie auch, dass Ron Malfoy und Greyback genannt hatte. Vermutlich noch reichlich Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet hatte, um Draco auf diese Liste zu bekommen.

Sie beobachtet Ron neugierig interessiert. Nicht so, wie sie es sonst getan hatte. Eher, als sei er etwas Fremdes, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und das sie nun genau in Augenschein nahm, um darüber nachzudenken, was von ihm zu halten sei.

„Draco ist ein Todesser, Hermine. Bei seiner Familiengeschichte ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das Töten lieben wird. Dich", Ron deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie und erklärte im Brustton der Überzeugung, „dich würde er sofort töten."

Nein, würde er nicht. Er würde sie retten und sie noch dazu mit einem Zauberstab und Wissen ausstatten, das für ihn selbst tödlich sein konnte. Hermine krallte sich wieder in die Hand und diesmal beachtete Ron ihre Selbstverletzung nicht.

Kingsley schon. Er beobachtete mit kritischer Miene Hermines Hände. Röntgte sie mit seinen Augen und nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte sie, für wie vertrauenswürdig er sie hielt. „Wie gesagt, im Moment steht sein Name noch in Klammern. Draco Malfoy mag ein feiger Angeber sein, aber Ron hat recht. Sein dunkler Weg ist vorherbestimmt. Die Frage ist ja noch nicht einmal, ob er sich das selbst wünscht oder nicht. Er ist Todesser, warum auch immer, und er wird seinem Herren dienen. Und sei es nur aus Angst."

Seine Worte hallten durch den Raum und nahmen Hermines Gedanken erneut in Besitz. Was würde Draco tun, nach der Drohung, die sie selbst Voldemort gegen ihn hatte aussprechen hören? Alles? Vermutlich. Sie seufzte schwer und ließ von ihrer Hand ab, nahm stattdessen erneut das Pergament in die Hand und starrte auf Dracos Namen, als könne dieser ihr sagen, wie gefährlich er wirklich werden würde.

„Wir dürfen nicht vergessen", erklärte nun wieder McGonagall, „dass er Todesser in die Schule geschleust hat. Wir hielten es für unmöglich, doch er hat es fertiggebracht. Draco ist immer noch an dieser Schule und er könnte es wieder schaffen. Wer weiß schon, was er sich noch alles einfallen lässt, wenn man ihn unter Druck setzt. Der Junge ist leicht zu beeinflussen."

„Wir müssen den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen", übernahm nun wieder Kingsley, der sich erneut auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatte und Hermine eindringlich ansah. „Wir haben einen Gefolgsmann Voldemorts an der Schule, der versucht hat, den Direktor umzubringen. Der aus reiner Unvorsichtigkeit fast zwei Schüler getötet hätte." Er warf einen Blick zu Ron, der bestätigend nickte. Hermine fühlte sich unter Druck gesetzt. Was sollte sie dazu auch sagen? Wenn sie Kingsley jetzt widersprach, würde es aussehen, als wolle sie Rons Beinahe-Tod herunterspielen.

Kingsley setzte ein untypisch kaltes, zufriedenes Lächeln auf und fuhr fort: „Wir sind so verblieben: Ich überwache ihn, so gut es geht. Sollte ich das Gefühl haben, dass er wieder versucht, Todesser in die Schule zu bringen oder dass er wieder versucht, etwas auszuhecken, dann… nun, dann muss er sterben."

Hermine nickte zuerst, schüttelte dann aber sofort den Kopf und presste sich die Hände und die Schläfen. „Ich glaube, ich kriege Migräne. Ich möchte gerne jetzt gehen."

Ron und Harry nickten gleichzeitig und sprangen so schnell aus ihren Stühlen auf, dass Hermine sich fühlte, als seien sie zu Dritt auf der Flucht.

„Einen Moment noch, Miss Granger."

„Ja, Professor McGonagall?"

„Werden Sie uns unterstützen? Sie müssen nichts tun, was Sie nicht tun wollen. Mr. Longbottom zum Beispiel überlegt auch noch…"

„Neville?" Hermine klappte der Unterkiefer herunter. Sie starrte ihre Professorin an, als habe ihr die gerade eröffnet, dass sie selbst heimlich Todesserin sei. McGonagall nickte zustimmend und erklärte: „Er hat sich von sich aus an Kingsley gewandt. Es geht um seine Eltern, wissen Sie. Er hat sehr gut argumentiert und nun ja, er ist volljährig. Aber er zögert noch, wir erwarten seine Antwort im Laufe des Tages."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und hielt sich die Augen zu. Sie musste nachdenken. Jedes reale Bild vor ihren Augen wäre nur hinderlich bei der morbid-bizarren Szene, die sich gerade vor ihrem Geist abspielte. Eine Sequenz, in der Neville, bewaffnet mit einer giftigen Pflanze, Bellatrix Lestrange angriff.

„Nun?"

Hermine nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, faltete sie in ihrem Schoss und sah in die gespannten Gesichter von Kingsley und McGonagall. „Nein." Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, in Gedanken sekundenschnell von Neville weg, zurück zu Draco, der ihr im Manor einen Zauberstab in die Hand drückte und sie zum Grimmauldplatz schickte. „Nein, ich will das nicht tun. Ich verstehe, was sie sagen. Es ist auf eine grausame Art wahr. Aber ich will dabei nicht mitmachen. Ich werde niemals im Weg stehen und bewundere sie dafür, dass Sie eine Lösung gefunden haben, die ein Massensterben verhindern kann. Aber nein, ich will es nicht tun."

Sie hörte jemanden hinter sich erleichtert ausatmen. Mit Sicherheit Ron. Auch Harry, den sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, wirkte erleichtert. Kingsley hingegen musterte Hermine so nachdenklich wie zuvor. McGonagall schenkte ihr das erste, ehrliche Lächeln, seit sie den Raum betreten hatte. „Wir dachten uns das bereits, Miss Granger. Wir wussten, dass Sie es nicht mit ihrem Gewissen würden vereinbaren können, so etwas zu tun. Ich kann es auch nicht. Dennoch, man tut was man kann, nicht? Sie werden alles in ihrer Macht Stehende tun, um uns trotzdem zu unterstützen?"

Hermine nickte gehorsam. Dankbar für die Worte, die man ihr in den Mund gelegt hatte. „Natürlich, alles was ich kann."

Sobald sie im Flur waren, erklärte Hermine, dass sie sich auf diese Enthüllung hin etwas ausruhen müsse. Sie schickte ihre beiden Freunde in die Bücherei, einen Ort, den sie seit Greyback nicht mehr betreten konnte, um ihr Bücher zu besorgen, und ging die letzten Stufen alleine zurück in den Gryffindorturm, wo sie nichts anderes tat, als sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin zu setzen, die verkohlte Rückwand zu betrachten und zu wünschen, dass Krummbein hier wäre und sie ihn streicheln könnte.

Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn Ron oder Harry tatsächlich jemanden umgebracht hätten. Wie sie sich fühlen würde, wenn Ron Greyback tatsächlich aus Rache getötet hätte.

Dankbar? Immerhin hatte er sie beschützen wollen. Zweifellos. Zweifelllos hatte auch Kingsley Recht, dass dies zwar ein unschöner Weg war, dafür aber weniger Menschenleben kosten würde als es in einem offenen Krieg der Fall wäre. Zudem, würde Voldemort überhaupt einen offenen Krieg wollen, wo er doch so große Erfolge damit hatte, die Muggel auf seine Art schlecht und unbeliebt zu machen?

Es war sinnvoll, was der Orden tun wollte. Dennoch, warum wollte sie es nicht einsehen? Warum war ihr Verstand, nicht aber ihr Herz dafür? Würde sie noch Rons Freundin sein wollen, wenn sie so etwas je erfuhr? Würde sie ihn noch anfassen können? Wie würden die Jungs damit zurechtkommen? Und Neville? Sie lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Neville!

Und noch ein Gedanke quälte sie. Der Gedanke an einen schmalen Jungen mit weißblondem Haar und dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, der sein Leben für jemanden riskiert hatte, den er nicht einmal ansatzweise mochte.

Denn das war ihr während ihrer Überlegungen klar geworden. Malfoy wäre ohne jede Diskussion mit ihr gestorben, wenn jemand herausgefunden hätte, dass er ihr geholfen hatte. Allein dass er es zuließ, dass sie Voldemort im Salon der Malfoys sitzen sah. Ganz zu schweigen von allem anderen. Und so wenig sie ihn auch mochte, der Gedanke, dass Kingsley ihn belauerte um zu entscheiden, ob er weiterleben sollte oder nicht, war mehr als ihr Verstand zu fassen imstande war. Überwältigend unerträglich.

Und sie selbst hatte gesagt, dass es egal wäre, ob er lebte oder starb. Egal, ob ein Mensch starb. Weil es womöglich vernünftiger wäre, ihn sterben zu lassen.

Ron würde dem sicher zustimmen. Harry vielleicht nicht. Sie hatte Widerwillen gegen Malfoys Namen auf der Liste gespürt. Der gleiche Widerwillen war jedoch nicht festzustellen gewesen, als über Snape geredet worden war.

Und sie? Wie fühlte sie sich bei alledem? Immer noch betäubt. Hoffentlich würde dieser segensreiche Zustand noch lange anhalten, denn der Kater beim bösen Erwachen würde mörderisch sein.

Als Ron und Harry zurückkamen, wurde die Sache nicht weiter erwähnt. Es wurde so viel geschwiegen in letzter Zeit. Doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft, es alleine anzusprechen. Nicht, bis sie wusste, was sie von alledem halten sollte. Es würde wohl noch einige schlaflose Nächte dauern, bis sie soweit war.

Xxx

Man musste es McGonagall schon lassen, sie war eine kreative Frau. Der aktuell aufgeheizten, muggelfeindlichen Stimmung im Schloss, begegnete sie geschickt mit „Muggel-Wochen". Sie hatte es wohl bereits während ihrer Begrüßungsrede erwähnt, aber Hermine war zu diesem Zeitpunkt von anderen Dingen abgelenkt gewesen und hatte deswegen nicht genau verstanden, was dort über Verständigung und Harmonie in der Gesellschaft gesagt worden war.

Im Schloss gab es jetzt jedenfalls neuerdings Fernseher. Nicht dass man tatsächlich fernsehen konnte, doch da diese Geräte wohl als besonders „muggeltypisch" galten, wurden sie in zahlreichen Gängen ausgestellt.

Die Fernseher waren nicht ihr einziger Einfall, um den Schülern jetzt, da Muggel-Kunde verboten war, das Leben der Muggel näherzubringen. Die Bücherei hatte ihren Bestand um zahlreiche klassische Muggelwerke aufgestockt. Eine Schülerband probte nachmittags Muggellieder, die ab und zu abends in der großen Halle vorgetragen wurden. Zudem gab es zu jedem Abendessen typische Muggelgerichte. Oder zumindest das, was man für muggeltypisch hielt.

In der großen Halle selbst waren Bilder berühmter Muggel aufgehängt worden, die so verhext waren, dass sie, zwar starr und mit unbewegter Miene, erzählen konnten, was sie für die Welt geleistet hatte.

Als Hermine an diesem Tag zum Abendessen kam, konnte sie bereits das unverwechselbare raspelnde Geräusch von Malfoys falschem Lachen hören, der sich mit seinen Spießgesellen vor dem Bild von Johannes Gutenberg aufgebaut hatte. Aufgebaut war vielleicht das falsche Wort, zumindest für Malfoy, der hing eher zwischen Crabbe und Goyle.

Hermine rollte die Augen und ging weiter. Sie kannte das Spiel bereits. Bei jeder Mahlzeit, die Malfoy in der großen Halle einnahm, wanderten Malfoy und sein Gefolge zu einem anderen Gemälde und verbrachten die ersten zehn bis zwanzig Minuten damit, alles zu verspotten, was sie über Muggel hätten lernen können.

Wie dumm er war, wie dumm und unglaublich naiv. Hermine warf ihm über die Schulter einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Gerade lang genug um zu sehen, wie er dem vorbeigehenden Hagrid irgendetwas nachrief und sich dann, als dieser sich umdrehte, schnell hinter Crabbe und Goyle versteckte.

Lächerlicher Feigling. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter. Andererseits, Malfoy mochte noch so ein Volltrottel sein, sie hielt ihn nicht für gefährlich und der Gedanke daran, dass Ron, Harry, eventuell sogar Neville in ein paar Tagen vor den Toren von Malfoy Manor stehen und Streichhölzchen ziehen könnten, ließ sie erschauern.

Und doch, doch war es wahr. Warum wohl wollte man sie gestern Abend nicht dabei haben? Weil Ron und Harry „Streichhölzer ziehen" spielen gegangen waren. Hermine schlang die Arme um sich und zog die Schultern hoch. Machte sich so schmal wie nur möglich, als sie durch von Menschen überfüllten Gang zwischen dem Gryffindor- und dem Slytherintisch ging, um zu ihrem Platz zu gelangen. Nervös zuckte sie jedes Mal zusammen, wenn irgendjemand knapp davor war, sie aus Unachtsamkeit im Vorbeigehen zu berühren.

Harry und Ron warteten bereits auf sie. Das Quidditch-Training war offensichtlich schneller zu Ende gewesen als erwartet. Verschwitzt und mit strubbeligen Haaren saßen die Jungs immer noch in ihrer Trainingskleidung am Gryffindortisch und beobachteten mit deutlichem Missbehagen die johlenden Slytherins am anderen Ende der Halle.

„Er ist so dumm", murmelte Harry leise. „Wenn er ein bisschen Verstand in seinem Kopf hätte, würde er doch merken, dass er sich in Gegenwart von Kingsley besser nehmen sollte."

Hermine wagte einen kurzen Blick, runzelte die Stirn und fragte, nun wieder zu ihren Freunden gewandt: „Denkst du, dass Kingsley ihn wirklich als Gefahr ansieht?"

„Er ist eine Gefahr!" Ron, der Malfoy über die Schulter beobachtet hatte, drehte sich zu Hermine um und murmelte, während er seinen Teller mit Hackfleischeintopf füllte: „Ehrlich gesagt wundere ich mich, dass er bis jetzt immer noch nicht zu seinem neuen Boss gerannt ist, um McGonagalls Muggel-Projekt zu petzen."

Hermine sah Ron kurz in die Augen, dann nickte sie. „Vielleicht hat er das ja schon, vielleicht wartet Voldemort einfach auf den passenden Zeitpunkt, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."  
Harry beugte sich über den Tisch und rührte mit dem Löffel in der Eintopfschüssel herum, als würde er das Gericht des heutigen Tages inspizieren. „Vielleicht wartet er ja auch darauf, dass noch etwas anderes geschieht. Es ist doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Kingsley gehen muss. Voldemort wird schon einen Grund finden, um ihn rauszuwerfen. Mit McGonagall wird er es ebenfalls so machen."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verzog das Gesicht. Offenbar endlich sicher, dass das Gericht ihn nicht beißen oder anspringen würde, füllte er seinen Teller mit schwerem, pampigem Brei. Schicksalsergeben sah er zu Ron, der seinen Teller bereits zur Hälfte geleert hatte und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Ob es am Eintopf oder an Malfoy lag war unklar, doch offenbar war ihm der Appetit vergangen.

Hermine grinste und kaute betont zufrieden vor sich hin, während Harry immer noch lieber sie als den Löffel in seinen Händen beachtete. „Habt ihr übrigens mitbekommen, dass Snape nur beurlaubt ist?"

„Denkst du etwa, er kommt wieder? Nach alledem?", fragte Hermine ungläubig. Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Kann schon sein. Relativ wahrscheinlich. Jetzt, wo Dumbledore weg ist, wird Voldemort die Schule ja wohl kaum aufgeben, oder?" Er unterbrach sich selbst, biss sich auf die Lippen und spähte durch die Lücke zwischen Hermines und Rons Kopf hinüber zum Slytherintisch, wo Pansy Draco mit ausgebreiteten Armen willkommen hieß.

Harry seufzte und tauschte Blicke mit Ron, bei denen Hermine am liebsten sofort losgeschrieen hätte. Ron zuckte ratlos die Achseln und zog seinen Teller näher an sich heran, als könne der Anblick von Nahrung den Anblick von Malfoy vergessen machen. „Er wird sich nicht auf Malfoy verlassen. So dumm ist… Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht. Aber, um es offen zu sagen, dass Malfoy überhaupt noch lebt und hier in der Schule ist, ist kein gutes Zeichen. Es ist doch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis…"

„Ron!" Hermine knallte empört ihren Löffel auf den Tisch, beugte sich etwas näher zu ihrem Freund hinüber und zischte wütend. „Bist du wohl still. Und ich will diese Diskussion nie wieder hören, verstanden? Das ist ein feiges Arschloch, aber keine Killermaschine."

„Darauf kommt es nicht an", schaltete Harry sich wieder ein. „Er ist ein Todesser und er weiß nicht, dass wir es wissen. Wenn Voldemort ihn nicht umgebracht hat, hat er sicher etwas dabei gedacht. Draco selbst ist so harmlos wie… wie dieser Löffel hier." Er fuchtelte mit seinem unbenutzten Löffel unangenehm nahe vor Hermines Gesicht herum. Sie drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, um nicht ihr eigenes verzerrtes Spiegelbild zu sehen und sah stattdessen Malfoy winzig klein und krumm hinter sich mit Crabbe und Goyle tuscheln. Genervt schnappte sie sich Harrys Löffel und knallte auch diesen energisch auf den Tisch. Harry seufzte, nahm den Löffel wieder und hob ihn abermals hoch, diesmal jedoch etwas weiter von Hermine weg, so dass sie ihn nicht wieder an sich nehmen konnte. „Ein Löffel ist harmlos. Aber er ist tödlich, wenn du ihn jemanden ins Auge rammst oder er", er warf dem immer noch friedlich dampfenden Eintopf in der Schüssel einen kritischen Blick zu, „mit Gift gefüllt ist. Es ist nicht Malfoy selbst, aber seine Nähe zu Voldemort und seine gleichzeitige Anwesenheit hier in der Schule werden irgendwann nicht mehr tragbar sein. Ich denke, dass Voldemort ihn wieder zwingen wird, Dinge zu tun. Er wird ihn wieder erpressen und Draco wird gehorchen." Er legte den Löffel beiseite, beugte sich vor und flüsterte eindringlich: „Wir dürfen nicht wieder so naiv sein, wie wir es bei Snape waren."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. „Trotzdem, könntest du dir vorstellen, im Zweifelsfalle… Streichhölzer zu ziehen? Könntet ihr damit zurechtkommen?"  
Ron und Harry tauschten fragende Blicke, zuckten die Achseln und warfen erneut fragende Blicke hinüber zum Slytherintisch. „Ich weiß nicht", begann Ron zögerlich, „eventuell. Aber es gibt noch eine andere Frage, nicht?"

„Welche?" Hermine hob neugierig die Augenbrauen und beugte sich zu Ron hinüber, der traurig lächelte und ihr eine Strähne, die ihn an der Nase kitzelte, über ihr Ohr strich. „Könntest du damit zurecht kommen, wenn wir bei ihm… oder bei irgendjemand anderem?"

Hermine wurde kalt, nicht nur, weil Ron das ungesagte Gesetz übertreten und sie ohne ihre Erlaubnis berührt hatte, sondern auch, weil seine Worte so qualvoll und klar das ausdrückten, was sie sich selbst fragte, seit sie an diesem Morgen die Zeitung gelesen hatte.

Sie öffnete den Mund, doch zu einer Antwort kam es nicht mehr, denn in diesem Moment durchbrach eine laute, träge Stimme das gesellige Geschnatter an den Haustischen.

„Oh Mann, das stinkt ja schrecklich."

Hermine hob im gleichen Moment wie Harry und Ron den Kopf und spähte hinüber zum Slytherintisch, wo Malfoy sich wie ein Prediger vor seinen Jüngern aufgebaut hatte, voll diabolischen Vergnügen zu ihnen hinüber grinste, anklagend den mit Eintopf gefüllten Teller hochhob und voll bösem Vergnügen lästerte: „Das sieht ja aus wie Schweinefutter. Ich wusste ja, dass ich von dieser Schule nichts mehr erwarten kann, aber dass wir jetzt schon mit Küchenabfällen gefüttert werden, ist das Allerletzte. Ich denke, ich werde…"

„Hackfleischeintopf, du Idiot. Lies halt mal auf dem Essensplan nach!", brummte Ron genervt, der diese Verunglimpfung seines schmackhaften Abendessens als persönliche Bekleidung aufgefasst hatte. Draco, der ihn offensichtlich gehört hatte, senkte seinen Teller und drehte sich um. Er grinste boshaft, hob fragend die Augenbrauen und rief: „Hey, Weasley, danke für die Erklärung. Schön, dass du zumindest einmal im Leben irgendwas richtig gewusst hast."

Rons Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, seine Lippen wurden schmäler und an der Hand, die seinen Löffel umklammerte, traten die Fingerknöchel deutlich hervor. Dennoch sagte er nichts, warf stattdessen Hermine und Harry vielsagende Blicke zu, die sich daraufhin ebenfalls von Malfoy ab und ihrem Essen zuwandten.

So wenig Aufmerksamkeit konnte Draco aber wohl nicht ertragen. So schlenderte er gemächlich zum Gryffindortisch und drückte Ron seinen Teller gegen die Brust. „Du solltest das essen, Weasley, du kennst es doch. Ich wette, es ist Schweinefutter, das sie bei deiner Mutter aus dem Trog gekratzt haben."

Noch ehe Hermine Ron festhalten konnte, war der auch schon aufgesprungen, herumgewirbelt und hatte Malfoy seinen Teller aus den Händen gerissen und ihm auf den Kopf gekippt.

Statt zurückzuschlagen wich Malfoy vor Ron zurück und nahm unter dem plötzlich einsetzenden, wilden Gelächter im Saal den Teller von seinem weißblonden Schopf. Vollkommen verstört wirkte er, als er mit beiden Händen in den Eintopf auf seinem Kopf griff und danach voll stummem Entsetzen auf seine verschmierten Hände sah.

Draco hatte die letzten sechs Jahre ganze Arbeit darin geleistet, einer der mit Abstand unbeliebtesten Schüler zu werden, die je einen Fuß über die Schwelle von Hogwarts gesetzt hatten. Abgesehen von ein paar Slytherins, die an ihm vor allem das viele Geld seiner Familie schätzten, konnte ihn niemand, noch nicht einmal die meisten Lehrer, leiden.

Das Gelächter hätte nicht lauter sein können. Ein Chor aus hunderten von Stimmen. Mal glockenhell, mal tief und hallend. Alle gemeinsam in dasselbe Lied des Spotts und der Schadenfreude einstimmend. Rings um Hermine, Ron und Harry sprangen Schüler auf und klatschten enthusiastisch Beifall.

Durch das Lachen, die Jubelrufe und das Gejohle hindurch hörte Hermine ein Geräusch, obwohl so vielfach vom Spott überlagert, das ihr das Blut gefrieren ließ.

Als wäre durch ein offenes Fenster ein eisiger Windhauch hereingeweht, der jeden, der ihn zu spüren bekam, erschauern ließ und das Lachen der Schüler, eines nach dem anderen, zum Verstummen brachte.

Draco stand in der Mitte eines Kreises ratlos dreinblickender Slytherins, die unbehagliche Blicke tauschten und allesamt nicht zu wissen schienen, was sie mit ihren auf einmal viel zu langen Armen anfangen sollten. Nervös kratzten sie sich, verschränkten die Arme abwechselnd einen Arm übereinander, rutschten schleppend mal weiter von ihm weg, mal näher an Draco heran und der eine oder andere wagte sogar, das Wort an ihn zu richten.

Draco hatte die Arme ausgebreitet, die Handflächen zu seinem Gesicht gedreht und die Finger so weit abgespreizt, als fürchte er sich zu verbrennen, wenn er in Kontakt mit seiner eigenen Haut käme.

Hackfleisch, Tomatensoße sowie allerlei anderer Eintopfzutaten tropften von seinen soßendurchnässten Haarsträhnen über sein Gesicht auf seinen Umhang. Fassungslos starrte er auf seine rot gefärbten Hände als würden sie gar nicht zu ihm gehören.

Nichts von allem was hier in der Halle geschah, schien Draco in diesem Moment zu erreichen. Statt sich an Ron zu rächen oder Crabbe und Goyle anzuweisen, dies zu tun, stand er inmitten seiner Hauskameraden und schrie, und schrie, und schrie, als ginge es um sein Leben.

Hermine schob sich an Ron vorbei, der sie zuerst zurückhalten wollte, dann aber doch passieren ließ. Wie eine Voyeurin stahl sie sich durch die Reihen der Schüler durch, um einen besseren Blick auf Draco zu erhaschen.

Schwer zu sagen, was sie bei Malfoys Anblick fühlte. Der pure Terror in seiner Stimme, der Ausdruck panischer Angst in seinen Augen, das Gesicht, das nicht nur von Tränen nass war, verfärbte sich von rosa über rot langsam zu blau. Fraglich, ob er während der Schreiattacke überhaupt schon ein einziges Mal Luft geholt hatte.

Er hob Hände zum Himmel als wolle er beten doch noch immer hörte er nicht auf zu brüllen. Er begann zu taumeln, torkelte im Kreis um seine eigene Achse, als wäre er vollkommen betrunken. Und immer noch, immer noch schrie er aus Leibeskräften.

Ein Geräusch, das Magenschmerzen verursachte. Magenschmerzen, Kopfschmerzen, Gliederschmerzen - eigentlich tat Hermine bei diesem Geräusch jede einzelne Faser ihres Körpers weh.

Auch die anderen im Saal wirkten zunehmend nervöser, die geschockte Stille schlug langsam in erregtes Geflüster um. Doch nicht einmal McGonagall, die vom Lehrertisch herunter zu den Schülern geeilt war, konnte etwas anderes tun als hilflos dastehen und zusehen wie Malfoy um sein Leben schrie, seine mit Soße befleckten Hände in den blonden, mit Eintopf verschmierten Schopf krallte und vor ihr in die Knie brach.

Er riss an seinen Haaren, als wolle er sie mit aller Gewalt herausreißen, schwitzte , ließ die Haare wieder los, um seine ihm so fremd erscheinenden Hände anzustarren, nur um diese danach wieder in seine Haare zu krallen und noch fester daran zu zerren.

Ganz sicher hatte Hermine noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so viel Angst hatte wie Draco in diesem Moment, nachdem Ron ihm sein Abendessen übergekippt hatte.

„Was… was ist denn?" Ron schob sich an Parvati vorbei zu Hermine. Ratlos, hilflos und, zu ihrem größten Erstaunen, voll schlechtem Gewissen fragte er: „Das war doch nur Eintopf. Was hat er denn?"

Hermine zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen, als sie sah, dass Dracos Hände ein Büschel weißblonden Haares umklammerten.

Nicht nur Hermine und Ron, auch Harry konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, doch im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden und den Slytherins war er geistesgegenwärtig genug, um zumindest irgendeinen hilfreichen Gedanken fassen zu können.

Entschlossenen Schrittes marschierte er auf Malfoy zu, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn mit einem kraftvollen Ruck auf die Beine, holte aus und gab ihm zwei schallende Ohrfeigen.

Falls er damit bezweckt hatte, den Schreikrampf zu stoppen, so hatte er damit Erfolg. Draco verstummte so abrupt, als hätte man ihm gewaltsam die Stimmbänder durchschnitten. Statt zu schreien erstarrte er wie zu Eis gefroren und sein Gesicht verlor innerhalb von Sekunden jegliche Farbe. Stumm starrte er Harry an, mit Augen, die vor Grauen soweit aufgerissen waren, als wollten sie aus seinem Kopf herausspringen und ihn mit sich reißen. Weg, weg von Harry, der so bedrohlich wie der Tod selbst schien.

Als Malfoy zu hyperventilieren begann, lockerte Harry seinen Griff und drehte sich mit offen zur Schau gestellter Hilflosigkeit zu den Lehrern um, die jedoch auch nichts anderes tun konnten als ratlos die Hände zu heben.

Kingsley kam vom Lehrertisch herunter, um Harry, oder Draco, oder beiden zu helfen. Noch näher, immer näher kam er, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben und murmelte mit seiner tiefen, stets Sicherheit vermittelnden Stimme beruhigende Worte. „Sie sind nur schmutzig, Mr. Malfoy. Es ist nichts passiert. Das ist nur Soße."

Draco kippte zur Seite weg, landete auf seinen Knien und krabbelte wie ein gejagtes und nun endgültig in die Enge getriebenes Tier nach hinten, bis er gegen einen Stuhl stieß. Pansy, die neben ihm stand, ging neben ihm im die Knie und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Eine Geste, die eigentlich Fürsorge und Schutz hätte vermitteln sollen, doch bei Pansy einfach nur steril wirkte. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern, doch berührten sie ihn kaum. Zutiefst verunsichert sah sie an ihm vorbei, wirkte unaufrichtig und nicht mitfühlend, sondern eher nervös, wenn nicht gar peinlich berührt. „Es ist doch nur ein Umhang, du musst doch nicht…"

Kingsley trat näher, die Hände immer noch beschwichtigend erhoben, wirkte er wie ein Prediger. „Beruhigen Sie sich, es ist nur Eintopf."

Der nächste Schritt war einer zu viel. Kingsley streckte eine seiner großen, schwarzen Hände aus und streckte sie Malfoy entgegen, vermutlich, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Der jedoch sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, beachtete weder den Stuhl, den er dabei umwarf, noch Pansy, die vom Stuhl getroffen wurde, und rannte, so schnell er konnte, durch die Gasse von Schülern hindurch, die vor ihm hastig zur Seite sprangen.

Xxx

Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle fanden Draco wie vermutet im Slytherinkeller. Was sie nicht erwartet hatten war ihn vollkommen nackt im Gang, vor einem Wasserspeier stehen zu sehen.

Seine Hände zitterten so heftig, als wäre er ein Alkoholiker auf Entzug. Die sonst so bleichen Finger hatten sich um etwas verkrampft, was wie das weiße Hemd der Schuluniform aussah. Nicht mehr bleich, sondern blau vom eiskalten Wasser waren die Finger, die das Hemd so fest umklammerten, als wäre Draco nicht mehr willentlich dazu in der Lage, von seinem Besitz abzulassen. Doch er wollte ja auch nicht. Immer wieder hielt er das Hemd unter den kalten Strahl des Wasserspeiers und rubbelte danach wie ein Besessener an jeder Stelle seines Körpers herum, die er nur finden konnte. Kratzspuren, Abschürfungen und Striemen zogen sich über Brust, Beine und Bauch, doch vor allem über das Gesicht.

Eine Stimme, die einfach unmöglich zu ihm gehören konnte, weil sie viel zu schnell, hoch und gehetzt für ihn klang, betete in rasender Geschwindigkeit das immer gleiche Mantra herunter: „Alles voller Blut, alles voller Blut. Ich muss das abwaschen."

Pansy Parkinson standen die Tränen in den Augen, als sie als erste wagte, dem offensichtlich komplett wahnsinnig gewordenen Draco näherzukommen. „Draco…" Sie rief ihn nicht, sondern sie flehte, bettelte um ein Zeichen, das ihr zeigen würde, dass er zumindest wusste, wo er war oder wer die Menschen um ihn herum waren. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Draco quietschte in der gleichen hohen Stimme, in der er sich selbst zuvor Befehle erteilt hatte: „Muss mich abwaschen. Alles voller Blut. Muss mich abwaschen."

Pansy schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und krümmte sich zusammen, unfähig zu diesem Irrsinn auch nur etwas annähernd Hilfreiches beizutragen. Crabbe und Goyle waren ebenso ratlos. Wenn Pansy schon am Ende war, so sie erst recht. Was waren sie denn schon, wenn nicht Dracos Handlanger? Doch wenn er ihnen nichts sagte… sollten sie ihm helfen, sich zu waschen? Aber er war doch gar nicht mehr dreckig.

Dracos Kopf schnellte wie von einem Gummiband losgeschnellt herum. Crabbe und Goyle warfen sich ängstliche Blicke zu, als Dracos Wahnsinn ihnen aus seinen grauen Augen entgegenstarrte und Angst machte. Er mochte verrückt sein, doch er war schnell. Mit nur zwei, drei Sprüngen war er bei ihnen, packte Goyles Schultern und presste ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper hart gegen die Wand. „Du musst sofort hochgehen!", zischte er. „Da oben liegt noch mein Gehirn auf dem Boden. Geh' sofort und hol es mir, sonst kann ich nicht mehr denken."

Goyle, der gewohnt war, immer auf jeden Befehl sofort zu reagieren, sputete augenblicklich los und erst auf der Mitte des Weges wurde ihm klar, wie absolut unvernünftig doch Dracos Anweisung gewesen war.

So ging er zurück zu seinem Anführer. Aber nicht allein, vorher holte er noch Blaise aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zur Verstärkung. Zu dritt, Pansy war zu keiner Hilfe mehr fähig, gelang es Crabbe, Zabini und Goyle dann, Malfoy zu packen und ihn in die Slytherindusche zu tragen, wo eiskaltes Wasser schmerzhaft auf ihn trommelte, bis die Schreie erstarben und sich nur noch ein zusammengekauerter, armseliger Haufen Mensch am Boden wiegte.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde saß er so da. Murmelnd, sich wiegend, verrückt. Danach wurde es besser. Er erlaubte Pansy, ihn anzuziehen und ins Bett zu bringen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war seine erste Tat, Morddrohungen gegen Weasley auszustoßen. Da er darüber hinaus kein Blut mehr abwaschen wollte wo keins war, sein Gehirn sicher in seinem Schädel wusste und sich arrogant wie eh und je gab, beschloss man, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Pansy zögerte noch nicht einmal damit, überall zu verkünden, dass Draco ihr erzählt habe, dass Snape selbst ihm Drogen zusammengemischt hätte. Eventuell habe er auf den so gering wie immer in letzter Zeit gefüllten Magen etwas zu viel abbekommen.

Eine haarsträubende Geschichte, der Draco jedoch nicht widersprach. Es machte die Sache nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für Pansy leichter zu ertragen und nicht ganz so demütigend.

Jedenfalls bekam er für die Einnahme gesundheitsschädlicher Substanzen eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Slughorn, wie passend. Ansonsten verschonte man ihn aber, weil er sich durch seine eigene Bloßstellung selbst schon fast genug bestraft hätte.

Auf eine Eule nach Hause verzichtete man… glücklicherweise.


	8. Zwei Leben

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *anknutsch***

* * *

**Kapitel 8: Zwei Leben**

Hermine verzog das Gesicht, verschränkte die Arme und trat einen weiteren Schritt von ihrem Kessel zurück, den sie ohnehin nicht benutzen konnte, da Harry sie gerade unsanft zur Seite gedrängt hatte. Für wie blöd hielt er sie eigentlich? Nun werkelte er schon seit fast zwanzig Minuten ganz alleine an diesem Trank herum, hielt sich dabei kaum an irgendwelche Anweisungen aus dem Buch, auf die Hermine immer wieder beharrt hatte, und trotzdem war der Trank schon drei Mal vom vorbeigehenden Slughorn gelobt worden.

„Gib es endlich zu. Du hast schon wieder den Halbblutprinzen dabei."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste unschuldig. „Bist du irre, würde ich freiwillig Snape zum Zaubertränkebrauen dazuholen?" Er schaute suchend nach rechts und nach links, ging in die Knie und spähte unter den Tisch. „Und ich sehe ihn hier nicht." Sein süffisant grinsendes Gesicht kam wieder hoch. Augenscheinlich erleichtert, wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. „Glück gehabt. Puh, eben hast du mir echt Angst gemacht."

„Idiot!"

Hermine wandte sich beleidigt von Harry ab und sah stattdessen hinüber zu Ron und Neville, die am Tisch hinter ihnen standen und gerade dabei waren, ein feines, grünliches Pulver in ihren Trank zu geben. Wirklich glücklich sahen die beiden nicht aus, doch Hermine machte sich deswegen nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Seit Snape nicht mehr an der Schule war, hatten sich Nevilles Leistungen allgemein sehr verbessert. Ron war auch nicht schlecht, wenn man ihn nicht nervös machte. So hatte sie nicht protestiert, als Slughorn das „Liebespaar" trennte. Man bräuchte höchste Konzentration, um Veritaserum zu brauen, keine romantischen Ablenkungen. So arbeitete sie mit Harry, Ron stattdessen mit Neville zusammen.

Warum er wohl Pansy und Draco, die neben Ron und Neville brauten, nicht getrennt hatte? Interessierte ihn der Malfoysproß so wenig, dass er noch nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, wer dessen Freundin war? Möglich… eventuell hatte er aber auch von McGonagall die Weisung bekommen, Malfoy so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Nach Hermines Geschmack ging er dieser vermuteten Weisung zu eifrig nach. Er ermahnte Malfoy kaum. Draco durfte stänkern und pöbeln wie er wollte, Slughorn verzog schlimmstenfalls das Gesicht und ignorierte ihn. So wie jetzt, als Draco die kichernde Pansy in den Arm nahm und sie in Richtung Ron drehte. Was wollte er ihr denn zeigen?

Aha…

Rons Kessel brannte und Pansy klatschte euphorisch Beifall. Kein schlimmer Brand, aber der Trank war zweifellos ruiniert. Dracos gehässigem Grinsen zufolge war dies sein Verdienst. Warum sonst hätte er auch den Zauberstab heimlich in seinem Ärmel versteckt, den Hermine eben herausrutschen sah?

„Also das geht jetzt wirklich zu weit", zischte Hermine empört und hob die Hand, um Slughorn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wer hier wirklich gepfuscht hatte. Doch bevor ihre Hand auch nur auf Schulterhöhe war, packte Harry sie schnell und zog sie wieder herunter. „Lass das! Das ist keine gute Idee."

„Aber warum?" Hermine zappelte wütend und versuchte sich aus dem Klammergriff zu befreien. Statt die Hand von ihr zu nehmen, verstärkte Harry den Druck, auf ihr Handgelenk und trat noch näher an sie heran, um sie vor Rons, Nevilles und Slughorns Augen mit seinem Körper abzuschirmen. Hermine wurde nervös, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen. Ihr Mund wurde trocken, doch dafür wurden ihre Hände immer feuchter. Sie mochte es nicht, dass irgendjemand so nahe bei ihr stand. Sie mochte es nicht, dass Harry ihr etwas befahl und ganz sicher konnte sie es nicht ertragen, festgehalten zu werden.

Sie zappelte immer heftiger, mit einer Spur Verzweiflung. „Lass mich sofort los. Bitte, ich will das nicht", flehte sie leise.

Harry zog sie nur noch enger an sich und Hermines Körper gefror zu Eis. Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter und murmelte leise, beherrscht doch streng: „Nur wenn du still bist. Es ist keine gute Idee, das zu melden."

Hermine wand sich und befreite mit einer heftigen Drehung ihr Handgelenk. Immer noch verunsichert trat sie ein paar Schritte von Harry weg, auf die andere Seite des Kessels, wo sich ihre braunen Augen kurz mit Rons blauen trafen, der daraufhin kritisch zu Harry blickte, sich dann aber wieder Slughorn zuwandte, um ihm zu erklären, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, warum sein Kessel auf einmal zu brennen begonnen hatte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um, doch noch in der Bewegung fingen ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment den eiskalten Blick grauer Augen auf, die sie vom Tisch der Slytherins her anstarrten. Einen Herzschlag lang hielt Malfoy den Augenkontakt mit unbewegter Miene, dann verzog er den Mund zu einem höhnischen Grinsen und beugte sich zu Pansy hinüber, der er etwas zuflüsterte. Hermine erschauderte und schüttelte sich, als ob sie auf diese Weise das Gefühl loswerden könnte, dass es Malfoy ehrlich interessieren könnte, dass Harry sie festgehalten hatte.

Harry hob seine Hand vor ihr Gesicht, schnippte mit den Fingern und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, während er im immer gleich bleibenden schnell-schnell-langsam Rhythmus den Trank im Kessel umrührte. „Es ist wegen Ron", murmelte er entschuldigend. „Er sollte nicht noch mehr Grund kriegen auf Malfoy wütend zu werden." Harry seufzte, drehte den beiden Freunden über die Schulter blickend den Kopf zu, dann verzog er das Gesicht und sah Hermine wieder direkt an. „Und wegen Neville."

Hermine drehte zaghaft den Kopf in Richtung der beiden Jungen. Eigentlich wirkten beide emsig bei ihrer Arbeit. Neville, der eben einen neuen Kessel besorgt hatte, murmelte lautlos noch einmal das Rezept vor sich hin, während sein Finger über die Seite seines Schulbuches glitt und er versuchte herauszufinden, was eben schief gelaufen war. Ron hingegen hatte eine verbissene Miene aufgesetzt, während er, so penibel wie selten, Zaubertrankzutaten abwog. Trotzdem liefen ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken, denn einmal, als die beiden Jungen kurz in ihrem Tun stoppten, sich etwas zumurmelten und verstohlen hinüber zu den Slytherins spähten, konnte sie es sehen.

Entschlossenheit. Kein Hass. Hass, das war nur irgendeine Emotion, die Menschen dazu verleiten konnte, irgendwelche Dinge so oder so zu verstehen oder andere Menschen so oder so zu behandeln. Aber was sie in Rons, ja, sogar in Nevilles rundem Gesicht sah, war ein Wille. Die Frage stellte sich nicht, ob sie Draco hassten, die Frage stellte sich nicht, ob und womit er diesen Hass verdient hatte. Sie erkannte noch nicht einmal grüblerische Denkfalten auf der Stirn der beiden. Über diese Dinge waren sie längst hinaus.

Da Harry eh eifrig dabei war, seinen Trank zum siebenunddreißigsten Mal in die verkehrte Richtung umzurühren, betrachtete sie sich Nevilles Gesicht etwas eingehender. Es war schwer zu sagen, was sich daran verändert hatte. Neville war nicht blass und dünn, nicht grau wie Malfoy, der schon wieder seinen Zauberstab gefährlich in Richtung Neville hob.

Neville sah noch genau so aus, wie sie ihn vor den Ferien verlassen hatte. Und doch, doch hatte sich etwas geändert. Seine Mimik. Ja, jetzt erkannte sie es ganz deutlich an der Art wie sein Mund schmal und streng aussah. Die Augenbrauen, die nicht mehr unsicher hochgezogen wurden, sondern sich ernst und missmutig verengten. Auch seine Bewegungen. Neville hatte, so konnte man es sagen, eine regelrechte Zaubertränkephobie. Snapes Abschiedsgeschenk… Noch nie hatte er so, - welches Wort wäre passend? - so uneingeschüchtert gewirkt wie jetzt.

Ein Tiegel voll Feenstaub kippte um, ohne dass ihn Neville berührt hätte, woraufhin Pansy Parkinson verzückt kicherte. Beinahe, fast, ja, um ein Haar nur, wäre alles heruntergerieselt und tausende von Galleonen hätten sich über den Boden verteilt wie ein goldglänzender Schleier. Doch Neville war erstaunlich schnell. Ein einziger, zielsicherer Griff und der Tiegel war gerettet. Der Feenstaub schwebte, beherrscht von Nevilles Zauberstab, in den Behälter zurück, bevor auch nur das erste Körnchen den Boden berührt hatte.

Neville sagte etwas zu Ron, woraufhin sich beide wieder zu Malfoy umdrehten und ihm mit einem Lächeln zunickten, das Hermine das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Sie schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um, der seinen Feenstaub gerade in einer Phiole gemeinsam mit etwas Alraunenessenz verflüssigte, statt beide Flüssigkeiten nacheinander in den Trank zu geben. Hermine verzog tadelnd das Gesicht und griff nach dem Buch, das sie Harry daraufhin mit ungehaltenem „Da lies nach, du machst es falsch", ins Gesicht drückte. Harry schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf und schlug das Buch beiseite, als sei es ein lästiges Insekt. Ihre Augen trafen sich und Hermine spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Magengegend, als sie die Besorgnis in Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Denkst du, er würde es tun?", fragte sie leise. Harry schluckte, presste die Lippen zusammen und sah sich kurz zu seinen beiden Freunden am Tisch hinter ihm um. „Ja", flüsterte er und nickte. „Ron hasst Malfoy. Ron hasst Malfoys ganze Familie. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken und nach dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau…", er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, „er will es. Ich weiß, er wünscht sich, dass sie so bald wie möglich Malfoy Manor lokalisieren."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Natürlich verstand sie Ron, dennoch…

„Ich war dagegen", murmelte Harry und beugte sich so tief in den smaragdgrünen Dampf hinein, der über dem Kessel aufstieg, dass sie von seinem Gesicht nur noch seine schwarzen Haare erkennen konnte. So konnte sie nicht sehen, welche Emotionen mit dem Gedanken an Ron und Draco verbunden waren, doch seine Stimme klang zweifellos vor allem eines: resigniert. „Malfoy ist ein Arschloch. Er ist ein feiger, wichtigtuerischer Vollidiot. Seine Familie besteht nur aus Leuten, von denen einer schrecklicher ist als der andere, aber… nein ich denke nicht, dass ich ihm den Tod wünsche. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als er Dumbledore dort oben auf dem Turm gefunden hat."

Der Nebel verblasste und zurück blieb ein blasser Harry, dem die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen.

„Perfekt, Mr Potter. Perfekt!", flötete Slughon, der neben den Slytherins stand und einige ihrer Zutaten neu anordnetet, da es dabei wohl einen Fehler gegeben hatte. Pansy war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Malfoy anzuhimmeln, doch Draco selbst warf Harry einen Blick zu, als wolle er ihm am liebsten jetzt sofort hier auf der Stelle die Nase brechen.

Harry nickte übertrieben höflich und fast eine Brise zu schleimig, um nicht aufgesetzt zu wirken in Richtung Slughorn, danach warf er einen Luftkuss in Richtung Malfoy, der ihm daraufhin die „Hals ab"-Geste zeigte, und wandte sich wieder grinsend zu Hermine um.

„Du bist ein Betrüger, nur dass du es weißt. Nun gib doch endlich zu, dass du das Buch geholt hast!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln, setzte eine engelsgleiche Unschuldsmiene auf und antwortete gelassen: „Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich habe nur das komplette Buch kopiert und neu binden lassen. Snapes Original liegt immer noch im Raum der Wünsche."

„Harry!"

„Ja und?" Harry machte eine wegwerfende Geste über die Schulter. „Das ist unser letztes Jahr und ich will gute Noten. Snape ist böse, aber seine Tränke waren gut."

Hermine holte tief Luft, um zu einer empörten Antwort anzusetzen, doch Harry kam ihr zuvor. „Wir haben gerade über etwas anderes gesprochen. Ich war dagegen. Du weißt, Malfoy. Aber sie haben mich überstimmt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es nicht bin, der… falls…"

Hermine ergriff seine Hand, die leicht schwitzend auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite des Buches lag und streichelte sie beiläufig mit ihrem Daumen. „Aber warum machst du dann überhaupt mit?"

„Snape!" sagte Harry und zog seine Hand zurück, um einige zerriebene, nicht zerstampfte, Blätter einer fleischfressenden Pflanze hineinzuwerfen. „Und wegen Pettigrew", fügte er mit tonloser Stimme hinzu.

„So haben wir alle unsere Feinde, nicht wahr Harry?" Hermine lächelte verständnisvoll, doch bitter. „Ron hat Malfoy und du hast Snape."

„Das ist etwas vollkommen anderes", gab Harry barsch zurück und erlaubte Hermine, den Rest des Trankes nach Anweisung zu brauen. Offensichtlich hatte der eben Genannte für die letzten Schritte keine besonderen Abwandlungen vorgesehen.  
„Snape ist ein Mörder. Malfoy ist ein Arschloch. Ich will niemanden dafür töten, dass er ein unsympathischer Mistkerl ist. Ich will eigentlich gar niemanden töten müssen, doch solange ich sonst so nutzlos bin und…"

„Du bist nicht nutzlos", protestierte sie leise. Harry holte tief Luft und wandte sich von ihr ab. „Dumbledore wollte, dass ich die Zaubererwelt rette. Stattdessen braue ich Tränke, während Nevilles Eltern in die Luft gesprengt werden."

Hermine überlegte, was sie sagen sollte. Auf keinen Fall sollte es einfach nur platt und einlenkend klingen, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass es ihm nicht nur um verletzten Stolz ging, weil er seine Aufgabe teilen musste. Die Aufgabe, die Dumbledore ihm allein zugeteilt hatte. Ein wenig wohl aber doch… doch sicher belastete es ihn sehr, dass alles so langsam ging. Das Voldemort so schnell Unheil anrichten konnte, das er seinen eigenen Opfern in die Schuhe schob. Harry fühlte sich als Versager, weil er all das nicht verhindert hatte. Weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, Dumbledore vor Snape zu retten. Diesen Fehler wollte er nun um jeden Preis wieder gutmachen.

Da Hermine nichts Besseres einfiel, beschloss sie, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie konntet ihr nur Neville einweihen?"

Harry, der schon damit begonnen hatte den Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen, sah mit herausforderndem Grinsen von seiner Arbeit auf. „Du bist sauer, weil Neville es vor dir wusste, oder?"

„Unsinn!" Das war ein klein wenig zu schnell und zu schnippisch. Hermine ärgerte sich, denn Harry kannte sie, seinem Grinsen zufolge, zu gut. Eine Weile lang sortierte er still neben ihr Pipetten und Phiolen und reinigte sie, dann erklärte er aber doch: „Er kam zu uns. Kurz nach dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse kam eine Eule, dass er uns sehen wollte. Wir haben ihn im Haus seiner Großmutter besucht." Er sah kurz auf und zuckte die Achseln. „Du konntest ja nicht mitgehen weil… na ja. Weil es draußen war." Er räusperte sich und sprach schnell weiter, Hermines beschämtes, feuerrotes Gesicht ignorierend. „Er sagte, er wollte etwas tun. Er müsse etwas tun. Bellatrix Lestrange ist sein… naja, Snape, Malfoy… was auch immer. Wir haben lange gezögert, aber, er ist so erwachsen geworden. Ganz anders. Er hatte viele Gründe genannt warum es sein Recht sei, mitzuhelfen. Das hat die anderen überzeugt."

Hermine drehte sich zu Neville um, der es vollkommen gelassen hinnahm, dass sein Trank rosa statt grün dampfte. Im Gegensatz zu Ron, der wütend eine Hand voll Feenstaub nach der anderen in den Kessel warf und ebenso explosionsgefährdet aussah. Ja, es gab Veränderungen, doch nicht nur an Neville, stellte Hermine besorgt fest, sondern auch an Ron.

Rache! Beide waren verändert von der Aussicht auf Rache. Hermines Gefühl nach nicht zum Guten. „Er schafft es nicht, selbst wenn er… gezogen würde und er es täte, Harry, er schafft es nicht. Neville würde damit nicht zurechtkommen." Sie brach ab, nahm wieder Harrys Hand, und vollendete den Satz umso eindringlicher. „Und du auch nicht. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

„Sicher, es gibt immer einen anderen Weg. Aber bis der dir einfällt, hat Voldemort die Leute so aufgewiegelt, dass sie ihm ein Denkmal bauen, wenn er den nächsten Muggel tötet." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und dachte an die Zeitung des heutigen Tages. Schon wieder war es zu Unruhen gekommen. „Muggel" hatten Tom, den zahnlosen Wirt des tropfenden Kessels, an seinem eigenen Kerzenleuchter aufgehängt. Daraufhin waren die Kunden, die Tom gefunden hatten, hinaus auf die Straße gerannt, weil sie die Mörder suchen wollten und…. Und?

„Wir sind so nah dran", Harry hob ihr seine Hand vors Gesicht und brachte Daumen und Zeigefinger ganz nah zusammen, nur vielleicht einen halben Zentimeter Platz dazwischen, „so nah, dass wirklich Muggel überfallen werden, weil man sie für gefährlich hält. Und wenn ich mir die Artikel im Tagespropheten so durchlese, dann sieht es aus, als würden sie demnächst behaupten, dass die Muggel Hilfe von Squibs und Muggelgeborenen hatten, um ihre Anschläge zu verüben."

Hermine nickte. Harry hatte Recht. Natürlich würde das der nächste Schritt sein. Halbblüter würden wohl noch irgendwo durchgehen, Schlammblüter bestenfalls als Diener, Squibs und Muggel jedoch sollten ausgemerzt werden. „Aber trotzdem, wir können das doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Ich verstehe, warum ihr das macht. Es ist auch sinnvoll, aber es ist irgendwie trotzdem nicht… moralisch."

Harry lachte bitter und klappte das kopierte Buch vor ihrer Nase zu, um es in seiner Tasche zu verstauen. „Unsere einzige Chance ist es, unmoralisch zu sein. Mir gefällt es nicht. Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast: Gerne! Wenn nicht…", er hob die Augenbrauen, drehte sich zu Ron um, der seinem Kessel einen wütenden Schlag verpasste und den so erschreckend entspannt wirkenden Neville wütend anfunkelte, während der eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in die Probeampulle für Slughorn füllte. „Wenn nicht müssen wir mit dem vorlieb nehmen, was wir haben", vollendete Harry den Satz und prostete ihr mit der eben von ihm abgefüllten Ampulle zu.

Hermine knurrte frustriert. Sie lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Tisch und beobachtete Harry dabei, wie er mit etwas zu viel Vorfreude im Grinsen zu Slughorns Tisch ging, um seine Probe abzugeben.

Slughorn stand hinter seinem Pult und begutachtete gerade Malfoys und Pansys Trank. Er lächelte freundlich in die Gesichter der versteinert wirkenden Slytherins. Pansy gab sich ja noch halbwegs Mühe, aber Draco hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass seiner Meinung nach nur Snape dieses Fach wirklich gut unterrichten konnte. Wohl vor allem auch deshalb, weil Harry so unerträglich wenig Strafarbeiten, dafür aber umso bessere Noten unter Slughorn bekam.  
Dabei war Slughorn, so schleimerisch wie er war, gar nicht unfreundlich zu Draco. Malfoy war gut in Zaubertränke. Vielleicht kein Genie, aber gut. Wohlwollend war Slughorns Blick, mit dem er Malfoys Werk begutachtete und anerkennend einige Details prüfte.

Doch dann sah er Harry und Hermine versteifte sich als sie sah, wie Dracos eben noch versteinerte Miene sich vor Wut verzerrte. Slughorn hatte Dracos Trank einfach beiseite gestellt, als hätte er Malfoy innerhalb von Sekunden vergessen. Mit freudigem Aufjauchzen griff er nach Harrys Ampulle, hob sie über seinen Kopf als sei sie eine heilige Hostie und frohlockte: „Bitte alle mal herkommen, ich möchte, dass sich hier wirklich alle Mr. Potters Trank ansehen. Er ist schlicht und ergreifend perfekt."

Harry errötete - und die Röte vertiefte sich noch - als er Rons enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck darüber sah, dass er es ohne Widerspruch hinnahm, für etwas gelobt zu werden, das höchstens zur Hälfte sein eigenes Werk war. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie würde nichts sagen, auch wenn es schwerfiel. Zumindest dieses Mal. Harry brauchte das jetzt, er brauchte ein bisschen Lob, wo er sich doch sonst so nutzlos fühlte.

Sie stieß sich vom Tisch ab und ging hinüber zum Lehrerpult. Ernie Macmillan ging vor ihr in die Knie, um seine Schnürsenkel zu binden. So hatte sie wieder freie Sicht auf Malfoy, der, ihr Herz blieb beinahe stehen, Slughorn die Ampulle aus der Hand riss, sie zu Boden schmiss und mit seinen Füßen zerstampfte.

Als Slughorn ihn daraufhin entsetzt anstarrte, lachte Draco nur, warf sich seine Tasche über die Schultern und feixte: „Wer der Meinung ist, dass Potter perfekte Tränke braut, sollte vielleicht doch mal langsam dran denken in den Ruhestand zurückzukehren. Es gibt bessere Lehrer als Sie für den Job."

Daraufhin verneigte er sich spöttisch, packte Pansy unsanft am Arm und gemeinsam rauschten sie mit wehenden Schulumhängen aus dem Zaubertrankklassenzimmer.

„Er hat sie nicht mehr alle", raunte ihr Ron von hinten ins Ohr. Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihren Freund lange und prüfend an. „Und?"

Ron zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. „Nichts, ich stelle nur fest, dass Malfoy nicht mehr alle hat." Er verzog das Gesicht und ruckte mit dem Kopf noch mal in Richtung Tür, hinter dem verschwundenen Malfoy her. „Er hat ständig unseren Trank sabotiert, aber wir konnten es nicht beweisen. Er sollte es besser lassen. Mehr sag ich dazu nicht."

„Beruhige dich", sagte Neville, der Ron freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. „Soll er doch stänkern so viel er will, die Dinge werden sich auch für ihn noch ändern."

Hermine packte ihre Tasche und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. Dieser Diskussion wollte sie keine zwei Sekunden länger zuhören. Heute Abend würde sie noch mal mit Ron reden, vielleicht war ihm ja klarzumachen, dass, wie Harry es ausdrückte, „ein Arschloch zu sein", kein Verbrechen war, auf das der Tod stand. So schnell würde sie da nicht locker lassen, aber Neville so reden zu hören, das konnte sie nicht. Also ging sie lieber.

Sie musste noch Ginny ihre Buchliste abgeben. Irgendeiner musste ja schließlich in die Bibliothek gehen, um Bücher für sie zu besorgen. Sie würde es garantiert nicht tun.

Xxx

Draco lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Seine Knie hatte er angewinkelt und die Hände lagen schlaff neben ihm auf den Boden.

Hier drinnen war es angenehm kühl und dunkel. Das stetige Tropfen des undichten Wasserhahnes, das etwa in fünfsekündigem Abstand „drip-drap" in das Becken hören ließ, hatte etwas Beruhigendes, Verlässliches.

Beinahe tat es ihm leid, dass er alleine hier drinnen war. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er sich in diese Toilette gekauert in der Hoffnung Myrte zu sehen. Er konnte nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass er sie besonders mochte. Aber immerhin hätte er eventuell reden können. Worüber auch immer. Selbst ihr nervtötendes Gejammer hätte ihn etwas beruhigt. Doch er saß hier schon seit einer Viertelstunde und das Gespenst hatte ihn noch nicht besucht.

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche, die er in einer seiner zitternden Hände hielt und verzog das Gesicht, als der scharfe Geschmack ihm auf der Zunge und in der Kehle brannte. Einen Moment lang, immer wenn er schluckte, war sein Rachen betäubt und seine Gedanken abgelenkt von dem, worüber er sich schon die ganze Zeit, in der er hier saß, das Hirn zermarterte.

Er fühlte sich schwach und ein wenig schwindelig. Er hätte etwas essen sollen, hätte irgendetwas aus der Küche besorgen sollen, als er zurückgekommen war. Mittagessen hatte er keines einnehmen können und das rächte sich jetzt.

Noch ein tiefer Zug. Das Taubheitsgefühl war nicht mehr so intensiv wie vor einigen Minuten noch. Wie viel hatte er eigentlich schon getrunken? Er öffnete die Augen und schielte auf die Flasche Feuerwhisky hinab. Schwer zu sagen. Hier drinnen war es dunkel, zudem sorgten Schlafmangel und Stress für etwas verschleierte Sicht. Sein Blickfeld war enger geworden, beinahe als sehe er durch einen Tunnel. Draco nahm noch einen Schluck, erinnerte sich an die heftigen Kopfschmerzen, die er letztes Jahr des öfteren gehabt hatte daran und seufzte, weil der Tunnelblick ein schmerzlich bekanntes Zeichen eines sich anbahnenden Migräneanfalls war.

Eine eindringliche, unangenehm vernünftig klingende Stimme flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr, dass es keine gute Idee war, nicht besser aufzupassen, nachzuprüfen, wie viel Whisky er eigentlich schon getrunken hatte. Die gleiche Stimme, die ihn auch zuvor schon gewarnt hatte, als er die Flasche, die er unter Zabinis Bett gefunden hatte, mitgenommen hatte.

Noch ein Schluck.

Draco rutschte die Wand ein wenig weiter hinunter. Er war müde, so müde. Schlaf wäre gut gewesen, aber wann konnte er schon richtig schlafen? So gut wie nie… auch in der vergangenen Nacht nicht. Schlimme Träume…

Ein weiterer Schluck, tiefer als alle vorherigen. Er zitterte nicht mehr so stark, war ruhiger geworden und Draco nahm sich vor, so gemütlich und entspannt er hier auch saß, nach dem nächsten oder übernächsten Schluck aufzustehen und zu „Verwandlung" zu gehen. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Er hielt sich die Uhr vor das Gesicht, verengte die Augen, da seine Sicht merkwürdig verschwommen war. Nachdem er die vor ihm hin- und hertanzenden Zeiger endlich richtig unterscheiden konnte stellte er fest, dass die Stunde in wenigen Minuten beginnen würde.

Er sollte gehen, aber hier war es so schön still, gemütlich und ruhig. Ruhiger als im Manor heute Mittag. Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck und dachte über seine Mittagspause nach.

Mitten auf seinem Weg zur großen Halle zum Mittagessen, hatte das Mal zu brennen begonnen. Wenn das Mal brannte, dann musste er gehen. Sofort! So schob er sich durch die Reihen zum Mittagstisch drängelnder Schüler hindurch, eilte die fast leeren Korridore im Eingangsbereich hinaus und rannte so schnell er konnte in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. Er wusste, wie gefährlich es war, dort hineinzugehen. Wusste, dass die Zentauren schon unter normalen Umständen gefährlich, doch jetzt geradezu in Mordlust verfallen waren. Er hatte Blut und Wasser geschwitzt bis er zu dem Punkt kam, von dem er, laut Snape, apparieren konnte. Der Weg durch den Wald war so Furcht einflößend gewesen, dass er erst in dem Moment, als er das Manor erreichte, darüber nachdenken konnte, warum er eigentlich kommen sollte.

Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Sich eventuell verraten? Hatte irgendjemand etwas über ihn herausgefunden, so dass Voldemort nun der Meinung war, dass Hogwarts, und der Rest der Welt, eigentlich ganz gut ohne Draco auskommen würden?

Es war sicher kein gutes Zeichen, dass er, als er ankam, nicht in den Salon unten, sondern ganz nach oben geschickt wurde. Dort, wo Voldemort seine Gemächer hatte einrichten lassen. In einem kleineren Salon erwarteten ihn Snape, sein Vater, sowie Voldemort selbst. Der ließ sich von Draco alles, was er wusste über Kingsley, McGonagall und Potter, berichten. Snape empfahl ihm, sich große Mengen Vielsafttrank zu brauen, da er das Schloss wohl noch öfter würde verlassen müssen. Sein Vater riet ihm, sich so zurückhaltend wie möglich gegenüber Potter und Shacklebolt zu benehmen. Voldemort befahl ihm, Potter oder Shacklebolt in den nächsten drei Tagen zu befragen

Schluck… ein sehr, sehr tiefer Schluck dieses Mal…

Und als Draco schon halbwegs glücklich war, weil er meinte, sofort wieder ins Schloss zurückkehren zu dürfen, betrat Wurmschwanz das Zimmer.

Es gab noch etwas zu tun, bevor man ihn entlassen würde. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte man doch tatsächlich einige Gefangene unten im Kerker vergessen. Wurmschwanz war eben unten gewesen, weil er etwas gesucht hatte. Dort hatte er außer dem vermissten Gegenstand auch noch vier halb verweste, männliche Leichen gefunden. Wer diese Menschen waren, warum sie dort unten gefangen gehalten worden waren oder wie man sie überhaupt hatte vergessen können, wie lange ihr Todeskampf wohl gewährt haben mochte, all diese Fragen, die Draco durch den Kopf schossen, wurden nicht gestellt.

Voldemort selbst hatte andere Pläne, befahl Lucius mit ihm zu kommen, schickte Snape dorthin, woher er gekommen war und Draco hinunter in den Keller. Er sollte Wurmschwanz beim Aufräumen helfen.

Schluck. Draco hustete, wischte sich den Mund ab und wunderte sich noch nicht einmal darüber, dass der Raum hin und her schwankte, als er etwas ungelenk hinter sich griff, um sich gerade hinzusetzen. Er wischte sich die verschwitzte Stirn ab und knöpfte die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf. Als er vorhin hier hereingekommen war, war es nicht so heiß gewesen, ganz sicher nicht. Vielleicht lag es am Sitzen, vielleicht hatten diese Räume eine Fußbodenheizung? Draco nieste, wischte sich die Nase mit dem Ärmel seiner Schulunform ab und kicherte, als er darüber nachdachte, was er gerade getan hatte. Wie… weaselig…

Er schloss erneut die Augen und rutschte wieder etwas tiefer. Er durfte die Augen nicht zu lange geschlossen lassen, er war so müde und hier drinnen war alles gemütlich und behaglich. Er hätte diese Toilette viel öfter aufsuchen sollten. Ab heute, so beschloss er während eines weiteren Schlucks, würde er nur noch dieses Klo benutzen. Versonnen grübelte er darüber nach, ob es wirklich einen Weingeist gab. Er grinste bei der Vorstellung, dass Wein sterben und als Geist zurückkommen könnte. Sollte das möglich sein, dann würde er das Ding suchen und einfangen. Sollte Myrte doch zurückkommen, könnten sie dann das nächste Mal hier gemeinsam sitzen und trinken.

Er seufzte, als die Bilder des Kerkers wieder vor ihm auftauchten. Draco wusste selbst nicht so recht, wie viele Räume es unterhalb des Manors gab. Regelrechte Katakomben waren von seinem Großvater errichtet worden. Die Frage, wie man die Gefangenen hatte vergessen können, erübrigte sich, als er dem wortlos vorauswuselnden Wurmschwanz durch eine Reihe langer, unterirdischer Gänge folgte, bis sie zu einem Teil kamen, an den Draco sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern konnte. Warum hatte man hier Leute hergebracht? Wer ging schon jeden Tag so weit, um Gefangene zu füttern? Niemand, das war ja das Problem.

Wurmschwanz deutete auf eine offen stehende Tür, die sich einige Meter weiter vor ihnen befand. Er war im gelben Licht der Fackeln gelbgrün im Gesicht und seine Geste war im Grunde nicht nötig gewesen, denn Draco hatte sie auch so bemerkt, da ein unbeschreiblicher Gestank aus ihr herausdrang. Süßlich, stark, überwältigend… verwesende Leichen. Er wollte dort nicht hineingehen, er wollte diese Männer nicht sehen. Draco wusste, dass er ebenso grün war wie Wurmschwanz. Wusste auch, dass in seinem Gesicht ebenso viel Angst zu lesen war wie in dem Gesicht des kleinen Mannes, der ihn geführt hatte. Doch was sollten Diskussionen? Voldemort hatte gesprochen und deswegen war zu handeln. Kein Befehl wurde in Frage gestellt, nie… wer wäre auch so dumm und leichtsinnig, so etwas zu wagen?

Ohne Wurmschwanz zu bitten, wusste der doch, wie er Draco helfen konnte. Er löschte die Fackeln, die er selbst zuvor entzündet hatte, als er in der versteckt liegenden Kammer gesucht hatte. Wenn Draco nicht hinsah, dann…nein, es brachte nichts, sich es etwas anderes einzureden. Es war schlimm. Es stank überwältigend, die Leichen hatten eine Konsistenz, die Draco noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Am ehesten, erinnerten sie ihn an Schwämme, wenn sie auch nicht ganz so weich und natürlich nicht nass waren. Außerdem blätterten sie ab, verloren ihre Haut, wenn man sie aus dem Raum hinaus zog. Der feuchte Raum hatte zudem dafür gesorgt, dass die meisten noch erhaltenen Körperteile mit einer dicken Schicht Schimmel überzogen waren.

Einen nach dem anderen zogen sie heraus und legten die Leichen nebeneinander. Sie würden sie verbrennen, nachdem Wurmschwanz einen Reinigungszauber über das Verlies gesprochen hatte, um die nächsten Gefangenen dort etwas länger haltbar zu machen.

Schluck. Die Flasche fühlte sich ziemlich leicht an. Draco kippte zur Seite, als er den Kopf nach hinten legte, um noch etwas zu trinken, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Vorhin hatte es ihn noch gestört, als er gemerkt hatte, wie müde er geworden war. Doch jetzt störte ihn das nicht mehr. Hier drinnen war es warm, er war müde und saß ausgesprochen bequem. Wenn Myrte jetzt kommen würde, sollte sie doch zur Abwechslung mal ein bisschen erzählen, er würde hier einfach sitzen und zuhören.

Draco wartete vor der Tür, während Wurmschwanz den Zauberspruch sprach. Seitlich gegen die Wand gelehnt. Auf diese Weise musste er die Leichen weder ansehen noch ihnen den Rücken zukehren. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und Wurmschwanz kam heraus. Einen etwa dreijährigen kleinen Jungen, soviel war zumindest noch erkennbar, in den Armen.

Draco stockte der Atem, als er den kleinen Mann auf sich zukommen sah, der die Kinderleiche so behutsam trug, als könne er damit all das Leid, das dieses Kind vor seinem Tod hatte erdulden müssen, wieder gut machen. Wurmschwanz sah Draco ohne jede erkennbare Gefühlsregung in die Augen, als er mit tonloser Stimme erklärte: „Ich habe ihn vorhin nicht gesehen. Er lag ganz hinten in einer dunklen Ecke und… er ist ja so klein."

Draco verzog das Gesicht und nickte. Wurmschwanz ging langsam an ihm vorbei, Schritt an den Toten entlang und legte das Kind zu einem Mann, der dem Aussehen nach – so weit es noch erkennbar war - vielleicht sein Vater hätte sein können. Er schleifte das Kind nicht, wie sie es mit den Männern getan hatten, sondern legte den Jungen so behutsam zu dem Mann, als wolle er nicht, dass sich das Kind wehtat. Draco war sicher, dass Wurmschwanz' Augen feucht waren, bevor sie von der hell aus dem Boden schießenden, weiß-gelben Stichflamme verdeckt wurden. Das Feuer fraß die Leichen schnell und rückstandslos auf. Eine besondere Art Feuer, Draco kannte den Spruch nicht, aber erinnerte sich dunkel, dass sein Vater über verschiedene Formen von Flammen in der dunklen Kunst geredet hatte. Weiß-gelbe Flammen, soviel meinte er sich zu erinnern, brannten, bis sie alles verzehrt hatten. Waren unlöschbar und ließen noch nicht einmal das kleinste Häufchen Staub zurück.

Es war schnell vorbei, das Kind war als erstes vom Feuer zerstört, danach die Männer. Eine Stunde nachdem Draco die Kerker betreten hatte, durfte er sie wieder verlassen. Während er durch die Tor des Manors ging, beschloss er, seine Familie ein andermal zu besuchen. Nicht allzu bald, nicht wenn er fürchten musste, das Wurmschwanz in seiner Gegenwart noch mehr Nicht-Vermisste fand.

Zurück im Verbotenen Wald fand er den richtigen Weg nicht mehr und geriet nicht nur zu tief ins Dickicht, sondern gleichzeitig auch in einen beängstigenden Streit mit drei Zentauren, die Draco ganz sicher mit ihren zum Anschlag gespannten Pfeilen beschossen hätten, wenn in diesem Moment nicht der Trottel Hagrid dazu gekommen wäre. Der Halbriese vertrieb die Zentauren mit der Androhung des Besuches seines Bruders. Draco kannte diesen Bruder nicht, war jedoch etwas erschüttert, dass es noch mehr Hagrids auf der Welt geben sollte. Warum erwiesen sich solche Vollidioten wie Hagrid oder Weasley nur so dermaßen zeugungsfreudig?

Es hatte ihn mehr als nur ein bischen Stolz gekostet, den Halbriesen nicht zu beleidigen, als er ihn hinauslotste. Für Dracos Verhältnisse ein Kompliment. Hagrid sah das anders und jagte ihn mit wüsten Beschimpfungen aus dem Wald hinaus, hinein ins Schloss.

Dort angekommen beschloss Draco sofort hinunter in die Slytherinkeller zu gehen, um sich umzuziehen. Der Geruch, er musste diesen Geruch loswerden. Das Mittagessen war längst vorbei und bald würde die nächste Stunde beginnen. Er fühlte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise dazu in der Lage, jetzt in einer Schulstunde auch nur physisch anwesend zu sein. Ihm war schlecht, er hatte Kopfschmerzen, zitterte und immer noch pochte sein Herz voller Angst. Angst, weil er fürchtete, dass Voldemort ihn zu sich gerufen hatte, um ihn zu warnen. Angst, weil er fürchtete, dass Voldemort ihm mit diesen Leichen hatte zeigen wollen was geschah, wenn er Leute nicht mehr brauchte. Angst, weil er sich fragte, wessen Aufgabe es gewesen wäre, diesen Menschen Wasser und Nahrung bringen. Angst, vor Gespenstern, die nun eventuell im Manor lauerten und Leute quälen würden, die ihre Existenz vergessen hatten.

Aber natürlich saß ihm auch noch der Schreck mit den Zentauren in den wackeligen Gliedern. Genau genommen bestand er nur aus Angst, offen gesagt schaffte er es kaum, seine Kleidung zu wechseln. Bei dem Versuch eine neue Hose anzuziehen, kippte er schlicht um.

Neben Zabinis Bett.

Unter dem die Flasche stand, die er eben mit einem tiefen Zug geleert hatte.

Draco schaffte es mittels eines Zauberspruches einen Trinkpokal in ein Kaninchen zu verwandeln, vermochte aber nicht, sich selbst auf dem gleichen Weg in eine vorzeigbare Erscheinung zu verwandeln.

Dracos Kopf rutschte an der Wand entlang. An der kühlen, gemütlichen Wand dieses beruhigend dunklen Jungenklos. Vielleicht hatte er ja wirklich etwas zu viel Whisky getrunken? Was kümmerte es ihn? Immerhin waren Kopfschmerzen und Angst weg, er hatte aufgehört zu zittern und nun glaubte er wieder in der Lage zu sein, McGonagalls Unterricht zu folgen.

Er musste ja nicht mitmachen. Nur hinsetzen und an seinem Tisch einschlafen. Guter Plan.

Es war nicht ganz so einfach aufzustehen, wie er erwartet hatte. Genau genommen war er doch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, nach acht bis neun Versuchen schaffte er es aber doch. Immerhin, das war schnell genug. Er sah nicht mehr auf die Uhr. Die vielen Zeiger verwirrten ihn nur.

Die Tatsache, dass die Wand des Flurs so unerwartet nah an seiner Schulter war und man den ganzen Korridor etwa 30 Grad zur Seite gekippte hatte, so dass er sich nur noch an der Wand entlang schieben konnte, war auch nicht weiter beunruhigend. Hogwarts hatte sich selbst bewegende Treppen, nicht wahr? Nun hatte das Schloss eben auch auf und ab schwankende Gänge. Alles möglich.

Die Türklinke traf er relativ sicher, wenn er auch eher ins Zimmer hinein fiel als ging. Da er aber eh in der letzten Bankreihe saß fiel es auch kaum auf, dass er seinen Sitzplatz nicht gleich traf, als er versuchte sich hinzusetzen.

Das erste was er sah als er auf seinem Stuhl saß, waren Weasley, das Schlammblut und Potter, die ihn anstarrten, als wäre ER der Freak. Er grinste albern, zeigte ihnen den Stinkefinger und kippte mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch.

Vom Unterricht bekam er eigentlich gar nichts mit. Nicht weiter schlimm. Pansy strich über seinen Rücken und fragte ihn irgendetwas, aber er war müde und wollte jetzt nicht hören. Sie sollte nur schön weiterstreicheln, dann könnte er hier gemütlich einschlafen.

Wenn nicht Potter und Weasley wären, die sich über den Rücken des Schlammblutes hinweg ständig irgendetwas zutuschelten. Ganz sicher über ihn, er merkte doch, dass sie ihm immer wieder boshafte Blicke zuwarfen. Er konnte es sich schon denken, worüber sie redeten. Sie machten sich über seine Familie lustig. Darüber, wie lustig sie es doch fanden, dass Potter seinen Vater ins Gefängnis bekommen hatte und darüber, wie es den Malfoys jetzt ging. Genau, das würde Potter ähnlich sehen. Sich an seinem Elend zu weiden.

Draco richtete sich, soweit aktuell möglich, auf seinem Platz auf und starrte die beiden Jungen, die schräg vor ihm saßen, finster an.

Ganz sicher hatten sie alle anderen in der Klasse auch gegen ihn aufgestachelt, denn nun beäugten ihn von allen Seiten neugierige Schüler und Schülerinnen.

Sein Blick fiel auf das an seinem Platz hin und her rutschende Schlammblut. Hatte sie geredet? Hatte sie etwa erzählt, was sie bei ihm erlebt hatte? Bestürzt dachte er schon, dass sie ihren Freunden verraten hatte, dass er während dieses Winkelgassenangriffs zugesehen hatte als Greyback… und als Tonks kam…

Potter drehte sich zu ihm um und gaffte ihn an. Konnte er wissen…? Nein, Draco kicherte vor Erleichterung, als ihm einfiel, dass das Schlammblut ja bewusstlos gewesen war und ihn gar nicht gesehen haben konnte. Also gab es einen anderen Grund.

Sie tuschelten, alle tuschelten und er wusste auch worüber, über ihn. Langsam aber sicher wurde es Draco nicht nur warm, sondern richtig heiß. Ganz, ganz sicher hatte Potter allen, die hier saßen, erzählt, wie er ihn einmal mit der maulenden Myrte erwischt hatte. Ganz sicher hatte Weasley allen Leuten hier erzählt, was sein dusseliger Vater im Ministerium über Lucius gehört haben könnte. Womöglich lästerte sogar McGonagall selbst über ihn. Würde ihn nicht wundern, die drehte sich da vorne hin und her, und wenn er mal einen Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutlich erkennen konnte, war das eindeutig Verärgerung.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er ballte die Fäuste und knackte drohend mit den Fingerknöcheln, als Pot-Head sich schon wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

Xxx

„Mr. Malfoy!"

McGonagall war eindeutig verstimmt. Hermine konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Allein schon wie Malfoy aussah. Strähniges, feuchtes Haar klebte an seinem Kopf. Die Augen auf Halbmast, die Haltung schlaff und kraftlos kam er ins Zimmer getorkelt und hatte dabei einen Duft in den Saal gebracht, der in einer Hafenkneipe voller betrunkener Seemänner nicht hätte schlimmer sein können. Er hatte noch nicht mal den Hosenschlitz hochgezogen. Sie sah es ganz deutlich, als er mit einem lauten Knall neben seinem Stuhl landete.

Harry hatte als erster ausgesprochen, was die drei Freunde einstimmig gedacht hatten.

Malfoy war total blau!

Wie er schon dasaß. Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um, der ihr daraufhin den Stinkefinger zeigte. Sein Kopf und die Brust lagen auf der Tischblatte. Wenn sie richtig sah, dann sabberte er auch und murmelte mit halbgeschlossenen Augen irgendetwas, was vermutlich für Pansy bestimmt war. Pansys Gesichtsausdruck zufolge verstand diese aber auch nichts.

Ebenso wenig wie McGonagall, die ihn nun etwa zum hundertsten Mal ermahnte, sich gerade hinzusetzen. Pansy wurde es zu dumm, dass er nicht hörte. Sie packte Malfoys Arm, zerrte ihren Freund in eine gerade Sitzhaltung, worauf dieser sich überraschend schnell an der Tischkante festklammerte, um nicht nach hinten wegzukippen.

„Der ist total dicht", raunte Ron zu Hermine und Harry gewandt. „Wisst ihr, Dad hat gesagt, dass er mit ein paar Kollegen von Lucius geredet hat. Wir wissen alle, dass er im Manor sitzt, aber nur ein oder zwei durften ihn besuchen. Die sagen, dass er ein totales Wrack ist, seit er aus Askaban draußen ist. Säuft den ganzen Tag..." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und grinste böse in Richtung Malfoy. „Ich wette, Malfoy hat seinem Vater ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhisky geklaut, bevor er hierher kam."

„Mr. Malfoy, würden Sie sich bitte endlich gerade und ruhig hinsetzen und Ihr Buch aufschlagen?" McGonagall wartete nicht mehr darauf, dass Malfoy ihrem Befehl nachkommen würde. Mit einem Mund, so schmal wie eine Messerklinge, umschritt sie ihr Pult, um sich drohend vor der Klasse aufzubauen.

Einige andere Schüler kicherten leise, weil Malfoy einfach so ein lächerlicher Anblick war. Hermine dachte darüber nach, was Ron über Dracos Vater gesagt hatte. Er war eindeutig äußerlich verändert gewesen, als sie ihn an Voldemorts Seite im Salon der Malfoys hatte stehen sehen. Sie hatte auch Draco gesehen, wie er seinem Vater trotz alledem zuerst Hilfe suchend, dann beschämt angesehen hatte.

Draco, der seinen eben noch schlaffen Körper in eine halbwegs aufrechte Sitzposition drückte, wirkte mit einem Mal um einiges wacher und ein herausforderndes Grinsen, wuchs über sein Gesicht.

McGonagalls Augen verengten sich und sie musterte Draco durch ihre quadratische Brille.

Hermine drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zur Seite, so dass sie nun beide Enden des Raumes, McGonagall vorne am Lehrerpult und den schon wieder halb betäubt aussehenden Malfoy in der hinteren Reihe gut im Blick hatte.

Sie hörte McGonagalls feste Schritte näher kommen und sah die Professorin an sich vorbeigehen. Mit versteinerter Miene ging sie hinüber zu Malfoy und baute sich vor auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie schließlich mit lauter Stimme, die mühsam unterdrückten Zorn offenbarte, „haben Sie etwa Alkohol getrunken?"

Draco grinste McGonagall so breit an, dass selbst Hermine von ihrem Platz aus all seine Zähne sehen konnte. Dann, Hermine hielt den Atem an, hob Draco seine rechte Hand, reckte den Mittelfinger und hielt ihn McGonagall dicht vors Gesicht. Er drehte ihr sein knallrotes Gesicht zu und lallte mit schwerer Stimme: „Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an. Fick dich doch, du alte Sabberhexe."

Hermine wunderte sich, warum sie nicht empört war. Sie wunderte sich, dass es in der Klasse so still war, dass man eine auf den Boden schwebende Feder hätte hören können. Sie wunderte sich, dass McGonagall nur die Hände vor sich faltete und Malfoy irritiert ansah. Hermine drehte sich wie in Trance zu Ron neben ihr um, der McGonagall und Draco mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Harry neben ihm war die Brille heruntergerutscht, doch offenbar merkte er das nicht einmal. Hermine drehte sich so langsam wieder zur Klasse zurück, als würde sie sich unter Wasser bewegen. Unter Wasser, ja, das traf es gut. Alles nur noch abgeschwächt und gedämpft wahrnehmen.

Malfoy zog seinen Stinkefinger langsam unter McGonagalls Nase weg, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und musterte McGonagall mit einem prüfenden Blick. Dann, er legte die Hände auf den Tisch und stemmte sich hoch, drehte er sich voller Hass in den Augen zu McGonagall um.

Immer noch fühlte Hermine gar nichts, dachte gar nichts bis…

… Malfoy McGonagall im Genick packte, laut „Hörst du mich nicht? Verpiss dich, Alte!" schrie und die Direktorin mit mehr Kraft, als Hermine, für möglich gehalten hätte nach vorne riss und mit dem Kopf auf sein Pult knallte.

Parvati und Seamus sprangen gleichzeitig auf, um McGonagall aufzuhelfen und von Draco wegzuziehen. Neville sprang auf und wollte sich auf Malfoy stürzen, doch wurde er ganz knapp von Goyle abgefangen, der sich über Malfoy warf, um ihn vor Neville zu schützen. Malfoy selbst kippte mitsamt dem Stuhl nach hinten und schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Boden, wo er reglos liegen blieb. Harry und Ron standen auf und zogen die Zauberstäbe. Harry war schneller um die Sitzreihen herum, weil er am äußeren Rand der Dreierreihe saß, wohingegen Ron erst über Harrys Stuhl klettern musste und Harry zur Hilfe eilte, der von einem Fäuste schwingenden Crabbe bedroht wurde.

Hermine biss auf die Lippen, faltete die Hände auf ihrem Schoß und versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht geträumt hatte. Das war gar nicht so leicht, denn dem offensichtlichen Aufruhr in der Klasse zum Trotz war es doch eigentlich vollkommen unmöglich, dass Malfoy „Fick Dich" zur Schulleiterin sagen würde und sie zusammenschlug.

Sie schätzte dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck dem von Luna Lovegood ähnelte, als sie mit interessiert aufmerksamen Blick Malfoy folgte, der sich langsam vom Boden hochrappelte.

Immer noch eher neugierig als verängstigt oder verwirrt, erhob sich Hermine langsam von ihrem Stuhl und ging auf die Gruppe Schüler zu, die sich um Professor McGonagall kümmerte. Die Professorin stand nach vorne gebeugt vor Lavender Brown und atmete schwer. Seit die ältere Frau unter Umbrigdes Verantwortung von vier Schockzaubern getroffen worden war, litt ihr Herz, wenn sie unter Stress stand, wie es gerade der Fall war.

Sie hob die Hand und wollte vorschlagen, dass man vielleicht Kingsley holen sollte, doch niemand beachtete sie. Crabbe hatte sich einen von Malfoys Armen über die Schulter gelegt und zog den torkelnden Draco beiseite. Malfoys Lippe war aufgeplatzt und geschwollen. Pansy tänzelte aufgeregt um Draco herum und bearbeitete Dracos Lippe mit ihrem Zauberstab, nicht ohne dabei pausenlos in schrill-nervtötender Stimme Verwünschungen gegen Ron und Harry auszustoßen.

Nicht gut. Ron war wütend. Sehr wütend. Neville und Harry hielten jeweils einen von Rons Armen gepackt und zogen ihn einige Schritte von Malfoy weg, um beide aus ihrer gegenseitigen Reichweite zu bringen.

Langsam beschleunigte sich die Welt um Hermine wieder. Schaltete von Zeitlupe um auf reale Geschwindigkeit. Sie hielt sich entsetzt die Hände vor dem Mund und eilte auf Ron zu, der sich unter Harrys und Nevilles Griffen wand und versuchte, sich zu befreien, um sich erneut auf den röchelnden Draco zu stürzten, der von der wütend Ron verfluchenden Pansy betüttelt wurde.

Malfoy selbst hatte Pansy beiseite geschoben und sich stattdessen Crabbe und Goyle an seine Seite geholt (um einen der Beiden hatte er einen Arm geschlungen, um sicherer stehen zu können) und beschimpfte abwechselnd Ron und Harry mit albernen, betrunkenen, komplett sinnlosen Anschuldigungen. Dinge, die vielleicht schon Jahre zurück lagen und Malfoy jetzt wieder in seinem umnebelten Gehirn waberten.

Hermine riss sich von Dracos Anblick los und eilte zu Ron, dem sie besänftigend die Hände aufs Gesicht legte und sanft zu beschwichtigen versuchte. „Beruhige dich Ron, der ist doch nur besoffen. Riech doch mal. Selbst von hier stinkt er wie eine laufende Whiskydestille." Hermine schnupperte unweigerlich selbst und würgte, denn sie hatte nicht übertrieben. Schwer verständlich, warum McGonagall Malfoy überhaupt gefragt hatte, ob er getrunken hatte, denn der scharfe Geruch hochprozentigen Alkohols war selbst hier atemraubend.

Ron atmete immer noch heftig, doch verlangsamten sich seine Bewegungen etwas. Doch immer noch war er zornig, rasend und kurz vor einem erneuten Ausbruch verletzter, lange aufgestauter unbändiger Wut. „Du hast Recht. Er stinkt", brüllte Ron einiges lauter, als Hermine lieb war. Ron grinste böse und brüllte so laut, dass selbst Malfoy still wurde um Ron zuzuhören. Hey, Malfoy!"

„Nicht, Ron, lass es", flehte Hermine leise und auch Harry flüsterte eindringlich: „Ignorieren, du kriegst am Ende nur Ärger".

Malfoy selbst ließ von Crabbe und Goyle ab und ging leicht schwankend auf Ron zu. Hermine erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass Malfoy aus der Nähe noch viel schlimmer stank und noch kaputter aussah, als es von ihrem Sitzplatz aus schon unbestreitbar zu erkennen war. Er taumelte auf Ron zu, und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter als wolle er ihn küssen, doch wahrscheinlich suchte er nur Halt, um nicht nach vorne umzukippen. „Was willst du denn, du Penner?" Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry, lehnte seinen Kopf dabei achtlos gegen Rons Stirn und lallte voll bösem Vergnügen in der Stimme. „Hey, Potter, weißt du, was ich bin?"

Ron stieß entwand sich endgültig Harrys und Nevilles Griffen und packte Malfoy am Kragen und grinste ihn in einer Art an, die einfach nur Unglück bringen konnte. „Hey, Malfoy, lass gut sein. Wir wissen schon, was du und dein Versager-Vater seid."

Malfoys ohnehin schon rotes Gesicht wurde um einige Nuancen dunkler, die herabhängenden Augenlider wurden weit aufgerissen und mit einem Mal schien er wieder vollkommen wach, als er Ron am Kragen packte und ihn zu sich heranzog. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ron!", jammerte Hermine erneut, doch Ron winkte ihr genervt mit der Hand ab und packte Malfoy seinerseits am Kragen und zischte mit tiefster Befriedigung in der Stimme. „Du hast mich schon gehört. Mein Vater weiß Geschichten von deinem… ist nicht mehr viel mit ihm los, oder? Sitzt den ganzen Tag nur zuhause und säuft und…"

„Ron!"

Bevor Hermines entsetzter Schrei verhallte, hörte sie ein ekelerregendes Knacken, als Malfoys Faust auf Rons Nase traf. Schneller als Neville Ron auffangen konnte, schneller als Goyle und Crabbe zu Malfoy eilen konnten (um ihn festzuhalten oder ihn zu unterstützen?) und noch schneller als Harry sich seinerseits auf Malfoy werfen konnte, sprang Malfoy über den gestürzten Ron, trat ihm mit aller Wucht in die Rippen und brüllte laut und irre wie ein Geisteskranker: „Du Drecksau! Ich mach dich kalt! Ich bring dich um!"

Hermine weinte und überlegte gar nicht erst, bevor sie Malfoys Arme packte und versuchte, ihn wegzureißen. Malfoy schüttelte sie mit der Kraft eines Wahnsinnigen mit einem einzigen Schlag ab und schon wieder trat er Ron auf die Rippen, in den Magen und ins Gesicht. Und immer, immer, immer schrie er dabei so laut, was Hermine in diesem Moment für seine wahre Absicht hielt: „Ich mach dich kalt! Ich hab Leute für viel weniger umgebracht!"

Selbst die Slytherins gerieten ihn Panik, als das Geräusch brechender Knochen erneut erklang. Harry zögerte einen Moment, musste erst überlegen, wie er Malfoy stoppen sollte.

Doch schneller als Hermine fähig war „Hilfe!" zu schreien, sprang Harry über die Bank hinter Malfoy, packte seine Handgelenke und drehte ihm beide Arme auf den Rücken. Malfoy schrie auf vor Schmerz und Wut, zappelte, wand sich und versuchte, Harry abzuschütteln, doch der war stärker als gedacht und schaffte es, Draco von Ron wegzuziehen. Hermine folgte Neville, der neben Ron in die Knie ging.

Sie sah Harry und Draco nicht mehr, doch eiskalte Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken, während sie den beiden Jungen zuhörte. Hermine schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sie einer von Malfoys Füßen am Hinterkopf traf. Sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf und drehte sich um.

Harry hatte Malfoy im Schwitzkasten und war mit ihm in die Knie gegangen. Malfoy wehrte sich mit aller Macht und versuchte, sich wie ein Ringer aus Harrys Griff herauszuwinden.

Harry war vor Anstrengung mittlerweile ebenso rot wie Malfoy, er schwitzte und schrie mit verzweifelter Stimme: „Kann ihn nicht irgendjemand endlich schocken? Ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange halten."

Hermine wusste, dass das stimmte, sie sah, wie Harrys Hände immer weiter abzurutschen. Harry bewegte sich gemeinsam mit dem nach allen Seiten um sich tretenden Draco um die eigene Achse. Malfoy würde bald gewinnen. Er war nicht nur größer als Harry, sondern zumindest in diesem Moment eindeutig der Stärkere.

Aber niemand unternahm etwas, sie standen alle nur da und starrten, fassungslos und konnten einfach nicht glauben, was sie sahen. Malfoys Augen waren blutunterlaufen, weit aufgerissen und wahnsinnig. Wut, Alkohol und der Hass auf Harry verliehen ihm mehr Kraft als Malfoy, der sonst immer andere für sich zu Prügeleien geschickt hatte, je an den Tag gelegt hatte. Er warf sich herum und Harry fiel über seine Schulter. Mit einem Triumphschrei setzte sich Malfoy auf Harry und packte mit beiden Händen seine Kehle und zog dessen Kopf hoch. „Jetzt bist du fällig, Potter! Du bist der Nächste! Ich werde dich…"

Doch niemand erfuhr, was Draco mit Harry vorhatte, denn wie aus dem Nichts erschien Kingsley hinter ihm, riss Draco an den Haaren in die Höhe und legte ihm mit der Geschmeidigkeit und Stärke eines geübten Auroren innerhalb von Sekunden magische Fesseln an, die seine Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkten.

Kingsley, hünenhaft und stark, packte den schmächtigen, tobenden Jungen am Kragen und zog Draco mit sich zur Tür. Hermine sah, wie Pansy ihnen einige Schritte folgte, dann aber stehen blieb und eine Miene aufsetzte, die sowohl Scham als auch Sorge ausdrückte.

Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen, achtete nicht darauf, dass der um sich tretende Malfoy das Holz der Tür zum zersplittern brachte, sondern drehte sich zur Klasse um und befahl: „Nun holen Sie doch endlich Madame Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley muss sofort in den Krankenflügel!"

Dann waren sie weg und die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss, doch immer noch hörte Hermine Malfoy brüllen. Keine Drohungen mehr, überhaupt keine Worte, nur noch die lang gezogenen, tierischen Schreie eines Wahnsinnigen.

Harry neben ihr stand hustend auf und ging leicht taumelnd zu Professor McGonagall, die sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie sich um Neville kümmern konnte. Gemeinsam gingen sie vor Ron in die Knie und beugten sich mit besorgten Mienen über die reglose Gestalt am Boden.

Crabbe und Goyle tuschelten leise und packten Malfoys Feder und Tinte in dessen Tasche zurück. Pansy, leichenblass und still, schlich zu den anderen Slytherins hinüber und setzte sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene neben Blaise, der ihr daraufhin mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Einige andere Schüler, die langsam aus ihrem Schock erwachten, taten es Crabbe und Goyle gleich und begannen das Chaos, das Malfoy verursacht hatte, aufzuräumen.

„Miss Granger!" Hermine zuckte aus ihren Gedanken gerissen zusammen und drehte sich zu McGonagall um. „Ja?"

„Gehen Sie und holen Sie Madame Pompfrey! Bitte!"

Hermine nickte und ging zur Tür. Schwer atmend, komplett verwirrt und voll Sorge.

„Beeilung!"

McGonagalls Befehl schmerzte wie eine Ohrfeige. Sie drehte sich noch einmal und sah McGonagall, die Ron das Hemd geöffnet hatte und einige Heilzauber über ihn sprach. Selbst von hier aus sah sie die tiefdunklen Blutergüsse, die sich auf Rons Brust gebildet hatten. An einer Stelle, Hermine klammerte sich an einem Tisch fest um nicht umzukippen, konnte sie eine kleine Erhebung unter der Haut sehen wo sich etwas Spitzes von der Größe einer Daumenkuppe durch Rons Haut hindurch nach oben bohrte. Eine Rippe.

Schnell, sie musste schnell sein. Geschockt und betäubt, im nächsten Moment voll Unruhe und Panik stürzte sie zur Tür, riss diese auf und rannte, so schnell sie konnte, den Gang hinunter. Machte nicht einmal langsamer, als sie sah, das Kingsley neben Malfoy kniete, der nur wenige Meter neben der Tür zusammengebrochen war und schwallartig große Mengen einer nach Alkohol und Magensäure stinkenden Flüssigkeit erbrach.


	9. Kinderspiele

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 (tapfer, mutig, weise… im Kampf gegen meine gesammelten Fehler)**

* * *

** Kapitel 9: Kinderspiele**

Draco schloss die Augen, da ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete. Es ging ihm zwar schon wesentlich besser als am frühen Morgen, doch helles, wärmendes Sonnenlicht, so angenehm es sonst sein mochte, störte ihn immer noch.

Sein Magen hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Er hatte sich sogar dazu zwingen können, etwas zu Mittag zu essen. Ein klein wenig Hunger hatte er tatsächlich gehabt, nachdem er den größten Teil des gestrigen Tages damit verbracht hatte, seinen Magen zu leeren.

Scheiß Alkohol, und das auch noch ausgehungert und auf leeren Magen. Immerhin hatte er ihn wohl davor bewahrt, an Ort und Stelle aus der Schule geschmissen zu werden.

Erinnern konnte er sich jedenfalls an nichts. Das einzige, was ihm vom gestrigen Nachmittag trübe im Gedächtnis war, war ein greller Schmerz an seinem Hinterkopf.

Irgendjemand, Pansy zufolge war es Kingsley, hatte ihn zur Krankenstation gebracht. Was Madam Pomfrey dort mit ihm gemacht hatte, wusste er nicht. Irgendwann lag er jedenfalls auf dem Fußboden, sein Kopf schmerzte und Madam Pomfrey stand mit verschränkten Armen über ihm.

Als er am nächsten Tag Crabbe und Goyle darauf ansprach, wurden die rot und erklärten stotternd, dass die Krankenschwester ihnen befohlen hätte, Draco zurück in den Schlafraum zu bringen. Da beide mit dem Schwebezauber nicht zurechtkamen, stürzte Draco mehrmals ab, bis sie sich erbarmten und Draco mit ihren eigenen Händen hinab in die Kerker trugen. Vermutlich eine weitere Strafmaßnahme.

„Was haben McGonagall und Shacklebolt dir denn nun vorhin gesagt?"

Draco blinzelte ins grelle Sonnenlicht und sah Pansys Gesicht, das sich dunkel gegen die Mittagssonne abzeichnete, von einer strahlenden Korona umrandet, über sich. Er spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Stirn, die ihm zärtlich Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

Draco blinzelte und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, so dass er nicht mehr direkt in die Sonne sehen musste. Seine Kopfunterlage, Pansys Schoß, war herrlich weich und warm. Eigentlich könnte man sich hier wohlfühlen.

Er war nach dem Mittagessen gemeinsam mit Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy hier herunter zum See gekommen, wo sie zunächst einmal gemeinsam Mordpläne gegen Potter geschmiedet hatten, weil er Slytherin für Dracos gestriges Verhalten zweihundert Punkte abgezogen hatte.

Danach folgten etwas ernst gemeintere Anweisungen an Crabbe und Goyle, Potter nach der nächsten Stunde Verteidigungen gegen die dunklen Künste auf der Toilette aufzulauern. Während Crabbe und Goyle damit beschäftigt waren darüber nachzugrübeln, welche Toilette eigentlich gemeint war, nutzte Pansy die Zeit, um Draco nicht nur den Kopf zu streicheln, sondern auch äußerst unangenehme Fragen zu stellen.

Draco stöhnte bei dem Gedanken an die Unterhaltung, die er Stunden zuvor mit McGonagall, Kingsley und Slughorn geführt hatte. „Naja, sie haben mir eben gesagt, dass mein Verhalten Grund genug wäre, mich von der Schule zu schmeißen", begann er in leicht genervtem Ton um deutlich zu machen, wie wenig er von der Beurteilung der Professoren diesbezüglich hielt. "Aber natürlich machen sie das nicht." Draco grinste überheblich, als wäre schon alleine der Gedanke daran, dass man eine solche Strafe über ihn verhängen könnte, zum Brüllen. Er wischte Pansys Hand von seiner Stirn und setzte sich auf. „Nun, jedenfalls habe ich während des ganzen nächsten Monats abwechselnd Nachsitzen bei Shacklebolt und Slughorn. Jeden Abend von sieben bis zehn Uhr." Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verdrehte die Augen, dann hob er seine Hand vor den Mund und fingierte ein Gähnen. „McGonagall meinte, sie würde mir immerhin zugestehen, dass ich zu viel getrunken hätte, als dass man davon ausgehen könnte, dass ich diese Dinge absichtlich getan und gesagt hätte. Ich hätte ja sicher viel Stress gehabt, wo mein Vater aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist und wir nicht wüssten, wo er ist."

Draco grinste und Crabbe und Goyle fingen an zu lachen.

„Oh Mann, sind die dumm." Goyle grinste und sah aus, als würde er sich wirklich aufrichtig darüber freuen, diesen Satz über andere sagen zu können.

Crabbe brauchte etwas länger, um seinen nächsten Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Seine Augen verengten sich, er kratzte sich nachdenklich mit dem Finger an der Oberlippe, während es in seinem Kopf schwer zu arbeiten schien. „Wirst du deinem Vater schreiben?", fragte er endlich. „Wegen der Punkte, meine ich. Darf das Potter überhaupt? So viele Punkte auf einmal?"

Dracos Grinsen erstarb. Er beugte sich nach vorne und begann mit den Fingern über Grashalme unter seinen Händen zu streichen. Er prüfte, ob alle gleich lang waren und zupfte bedächtig all diejenigen heraus, die das harmonische Bild trübten. „Natürlich", entgegnete er kalt. „Natürlich werde ich Vater schreiben. Ich werde mir das nicht gefallen lassen, die Schulräte werden schon Wege haben."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und riss einen Grashalm ab, der zwar nicht zu groß, dafür aber zu kurz und somit ungenügend war. Natürlich würde er seinem Vater nicht schreiben. Früher hätte er das gemacht, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Lucius (und somit auch Voldemort) erfuhr, dass er vollkommen betrunken im Unterricht auf Lehrer und Schüler einprügelte, nachdem sie ihm kurze Zeit vorher eingeschärft hatten, sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen.

Nun ja, seine Freunde mussten nicht alles wissen. Genauso wenig wie sie wissen mussten, dass er heute morgen reumütig, mit vor Scham hochrotem Kopf und unter zehntausend Entschuldigungen behauptet hatte, dass er nachts unter Schlaflosigkeit leiden würde, das Mittagessen verschlafen hätte und dann in Ermangelung einer anderen Mahlzeit zwei Schachteln mit Whisky gefüllter Schokokessel gegessen hätte. Die seien ihm auf leeren Magen nicht bekommen.

Die Konsequenz war besagtes Nachsitzen, sowie ein zusätzlicher, drei Fuß langer Aufsatz über die katastrophalen Auswirkungen von Alkohol und Drogen, den er gleich doppelt für Slughorn und Pomfrey schreiben sollte.

„Gehört dein Vater überhaupt noch zum Schulrat?", fragte Pansy verwirrt. „Ich meine", sie hob entschuldigend die Hände und zuckte mit den Achseln, „wurden ihm nicht alle Ämter entzogen, als er nach Askaban kam?"

Worte, wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr allein für diesen Satz mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht getreten. Draco atmete tief und schob sich ein paar Zentimeter von Pansy weg. Es war besser, ihr nicht zu nahe zu sein, wenn sie solche Dinge sagte.

„Es ist egal, ob er die Ämter vorübergehend abgeben musste oder nicht", entgegnete er nur mühsam beherrscht. „Sein Wort gilt trotzdem als Gesetz unter den Schulräten. Und glaube mir, er wird spätestens Weihnachten wieder eingesetzt werden. Auch im Ministerium." Sein Blick war finster, seine Stimme leise, doch drohend und es befriedigte seine Wut etwas, dass Pansy die Schultern hängen ließ und eingeschüchtert wirkte, als sie ihn anlächelte und ihm besänftigend über seine Wange strich. „Aber natürlich, Draco. "

Draco packte ihr Handgelenk und drückte es, bis Pansys Gesicht das Lächeln verlor, und stattdessen Schmerz und Furcht zeigte.

„Beruhige mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind!", zischte er wütend. „Ich weiß ganz genau, was du denkst."

Pansy verzog ärgerlich ihr Gesicht und zog ihren Arm zurück. „Na schön, also ich hab das gleiche gehört wie Weasley und ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater noch irgendwo viel zu sagen hat."

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme trotzig, sah kurz zu Crabbe und Goyle, die rot wurden und Draco halb ängstlich, halb neugierig musterten. Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, schnappte nach seiner Schultasche und sprang auf seine Füße. „Pass auf, was du sagst, Pansy. In diesem Land wird sich bald einiges ändern und du willst sicher nicht, dass mein Vater dann Grund hat, auf dich wütend zu sein."

Pansy erbleichte und wich etwas weiter von Draco zurück, doch in ihren Augen lag wieder dieser bewundernde Glanz, den Draco einerseits brauchte, anderseits verabscheute. „Entschuldige", sagte sie, und diesmal meinte sie es ernst. Sie lächelte künstlich und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schultasche, um ihn etwas näher an sich heranzuziehen. Draco folgte und ging vor ihr in die Knie, setzte sich auf seine Fersen, so dass sein Kopf immer noch deutlich höher als ihrer war.

„Du solltest es ernst meinen, Pansy. Du wirst schon sehen, was Potter, Weasley und die anderen davon haben, wenn sie meinen, uns keinen Respekt zollen zu müssen."

Pansys Augen leuchteten, als hätte man in ihnen ein Feuer entzündet. Sie strahlte ihn an wie kleine Kinder den mit der Rute bewaffneten Weihnachtsmann ansahen. Ehrfürchtig, hoffnungsvoll, doch auch mit einer Spur von Angst. Sie bewunderte ihn, wie den strahlenden Helden eines Epos. „Aber natürlich, Draco." Sie richtete sich soweit auf, dass ihr Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit seinem war. Küsste ihn zaghaft, als fürchte sie, sich an soviel strahlendem Glanz zu verbrennen und ließ sich wieder nach hinten sinken, immer noch das begierige Funkeln in ihren Augen.

Zufrieden mit der Demutsgeste, beschloss Draco, seine Freunde weiterhin mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren. Er krabbelte an Pansy vorbei, um sich an den Stamm der Weide zu lehnen, deren Blätter über ihren Köpfen rauschten. „Es tut mir leid wegen gestern. Ich habe wohl die Kontrolle verloren", entschuldigte er sich lapidar und versuchte dabei so würdevoll wie möglich zu wirken.

„Du hast echt nicht gut ausgesehen. So fertig… und was du gemacht hast…", nuschelte Crabbe. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und runzelte die Nase. „Ich meine, zu McGonagall „Fick dich" zu sagen…"

„Hab ich das?" Draco lachte und schlug innerlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, so etwas Peinliches getan zu haben. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Ach, was solls." Er angelte nach seiner Tasche, die immer noch neben Pansy lag, öffnete sie und fischte einen Apfel heraus, in den er mit breitem Grinsen hineinbiss. „McGonagall, Shacklebolt und dieses ganze Aurorenpack, das hier herumlungert, sie sind eh bald Geschichte." Er zuckte die Schultern und prahlte, so glaubhaft wie möglich: „Die können mir nichts anhaben. Sie würden es nicht wagen…"

„Und was ist wegen Weasley?", schaltete sich Goyle ein, der mit einem frustrierten Kopfschütteln sein Buch weglegte. Vermutlich, weil er das Gelesene immer noch nicht verstanden hatte. Stattdessen setzte er sich in den Schneidersitz und deutete mit dem Daumen und einem leichten Kopfrucken hinter sich, wo Potter und Freunde zu sehen waren, die sich ein Stück weit den See hinunter ebenfalls in der Sonne fläzten. „Das war ganz schön gefährlich. Ich habe gehört, dass die gebrochene Rippe ihm fast die Lunge durchbohrt hat. Du hättest ihn umbringen können."

„Na und? Er ist nicht tot", kommentierte Draco gelassen, der mit leichter Überraschung feststellte, dass „er ist nicht tot" wirklich Grund genug war, die Sache nicht weiter besorgniserregend zu finden. „Hey, was erwartet ihr?" Draco warf den Apfelstrunk in die Höhe und fing ihn mir einer lässigen Handbewegung wieder auf. Schnatztraining. „Wenn ihr so lebt wie ich, was kümmert euch da schon eine gebrochene Weasley-Rippe?" Er warf den provisorischen Schnatz hoch, bis er zwischen den Ästen der Weide verschwand, „nichts", und fing ihn erneut geschickt auf.

Hatte er vorhin so etwas wie Herabwürdigung in Pansys Augen gesehen? Wenn ja, dann war das alles vorbei. Bewundernd, respektvoll und verehrend war der Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah. Mit leisem Unbehagen wurde ihm klar, dass Pansy auf jeden Fall heute Abend bei ihm würde schlafen wollen. Das wollte sie immer, wenn er solche Sachen sagte.

Crabbe und Goyle begannen daraufhin mit einer Berichterstattung über die Stunde Kräuterkunde, die Draco heute Morgen wegen seines Krisengesprächs versäumt hatte. Potter und Weasley waren wohl ziemlich frech gewesen. Draco hörte kaum zu, denn er hatte ja vorhin schon bestimmt, dass diese Angeber zu bestrafen seien. Vor allem Potter. Er warf den Apfelstrunk mit einem kraftvollen Wurf in den schwarzen See, an dessen Ufer die Weide stand, und dachte darüber nach, wie er es schaffen könnte, an Potter, der dort drüben mit der Wieselin herumalberte, heranzukommen.

Snape hatte ihm in den letzten Ferienwochen Legilimentik beigebracht. Laut Snape war Potter eine absolute Null in Okklumentik. Er würde keine drei Sekunden dagegen ankämpfen können. Zumal ihm Snape einen Trank überreicht hatte, den er Potter vor der Befragung einflößen sollte. Der Trank wirkte beruhigend, enthemmend und sorgte dafür, dass der Befragte sich danach an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Soweit, so gut, das Problem war nur, Potter musste das Zeug auch trinken. Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, dass es schwierig werden würde, Potter ohne seine Freunde abzupassen. Sie waren immer um ihn, Potter war nie alleine. Snapes Hilfe war Gold wert, würde ihm aber nur dann etwas nutzen, wenn er Potter irgendwann einmal alleine erwischen sollte. Und das, Draco schloss die Augen und versuchte die aufsteigende Panik zu bekämpfen, musste in den nächsten beiden Tagen geschehen. Nur wie?

Seine Augen glitten hinüber zum See, in den er gerade den Trainingsstrunk geworfen hatte. Quidditch… eventuell. Morgen würde das erste Quidditch-Spiel der neuen Saison stattfinden. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Draco erinnerte sich mit einem bösen Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass Potter kaum ein Spiel zu Ende brachte, ohne danach in den Krankenflügel eingewiesen zu werden.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen und dachte über die Idee nach, die ihm in diesem Zusammenhang in den Sinn kam. Im Krankenflügel würde er ganz sicher irgendwann mal alleine sein. Zumindest ohne seine Freunde, die würden sich ja wohl kaum aus Loyalität ebenfalls ausknocken lassen, nur um ihren Helden nicht allein zu lassen. Andererseits, er runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete das Schlammblut, das ihre Freunde wegen irgendetwas ärgerlich zurechtwies. Anderseits konnte man bei Gryffindors so etwas nie wissen.

Sollten sie ihn aber doch zumindest über Nacht alleine lassen, würde Draco sich nur aus den Kerkern hinauf in den Krankenflügel schleichen müssen und, ja... Nur wie? Und was sollte er mit Madam Pomfrey tun? Vor allem, wie sollte er Potter in den Krankenflügel bekommen, falls dieser sich zufällig mal nichts brechen würde?

Draco streckte seine Beine aus und rutschte etwas weiter an der Weide herunter. Er spürte Pansys Lippen auf seiner Wange und legte ihr daraufhin den Arm um die Schulter, weil er wusste, dass sie das von ihm erwartete. Ihr Kopf glitt an seinem Bauch herab, bis er auf seinem Schoss liegen blieb. Ein kurzer Blick nach unten und er sah, dass Pansy sich wie ein kleines Kind neben ihm zusammengerollt hatte und darauf wartete, nun ihrerseits von ihm am Kopf gekrault zu werden.

Draco gehorchte, wenn er sich des Gefühls auch nicht erwehren konnte, dass sie sich nur deswegen nach Streicheleinheiten sehnte, weil er vorhin gesagt hatte, dass es für Leute wie ihn kein Problem war, andere Menschen zu verletzen, solange die nicht tot waren. Pansy liebte die Märchen, die ihr Draco erzählte.

Genau wie Crabbe und Goyle, die immer wieder wissende Blicke tauschten und Draco danach voller Bewunderung anlächelten. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und grinste zurück, tat so, als würden ihn ihre langweiligen Gespräche interessieren und beobachtete Potter weiter, der sich gemeinsam mit Weasley ein Buch von Granger erklären ließ. Trottel. Wie dumm musste man sein, wie wenig Selbstachtung musste man haben, wenn man sich von einem Schlammblut bei den Hausaufgaben helfen ließ?

Er legte den Kopf schief und nahm die Gruppe der Gryffindors etwas genauer in Augenschein. Er sah Potter, das Wiesel, die Wieselin und Granger, doch noch ein weiteres Mädchen saß dabei. Sie hatte sich gegen den Stamm eines Baumes gelehnt und hielt ein Buch vor ihr Gesicht.

„Wer ist die denn? Dort hinten, bei Potter? Die mit dem Buch?"

Crabbe spähte über seine Schulter nach hinten zu den Gryffindors, suchte mit den Augen die Personen ab und drehte sich danach wieder verwirrt zu Draco um. „Na, Granger."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Crabbes dicken Kopf zur Seite, um freie Sicht zu haben. „Nein, nicht Granger. Die andere", sagte er und hob die Hand in Richtung des Mädchens, dass sein Buch umblätterte. „Die, die am Baum sitzt."

Crabbe rutschte von Draco weg, hielt eine Hand über seine Augen, um nicht vom Sonnenlicht geblendet zu werden und drehte sich in Richtung Weidenbaum um. „Da sitzt doch gar niemand." Seine Stimme klang verwirrt und ein leiser Protest schwang darin.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wurde langsam ärgerlich und spürte, wie sich sein leidgeprüfter Magen vor Wut zusammenzuziehen begann. Dass Crabbe und Goyle nicht die Schnellsten im Denken waren wusste er ja, aber dass sie nun auch noch eine Brille brauchten...

Er schob die protestierende Pansy von seinem Schoß und stand auf. „Da", seine Hand zappelte ungeduldig in Richtung der Potter-Gruppe. „Da, am Baum, neben Granger. Seid ihr blind? Und", er warf ihnen wütende Blicke zu, „ich meine nicht die Weaselette. Die andere, die mit dem Buch, die vor dem Baum sitzt. Die…"

Er brach ab, als er sah, dass das Mädchen ihr Buch sinken ließ. Bonbonrosa Haare leuchteten von der anderen Seite des Sees zu ihm herüber. Dracos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, seine Atmung wurde flach und er begann zu zittern.

„Da ist niemand!" protestierte Pansy, unter ihm. Draco ließ seinen Arm sinken und drehte sich langsam zu Pansy um.  
Pansy, deren Haut blau war, wie von zu wenig Sauerstoff, und die ein riesiges Loch in der Stirn hatte.

Er schrie entsetzt, torkelte ein paar Schritte nach hinten weg, bis er über Crabbes Beine strauchelte und fiel. Crabbe, der reglos und mit blutenden Augen neben ihm lag.

Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm. Er hörte jemanden nach ihm rufen. Die Welt drehte sich schneller und schneller um ihn, als er schwankend aufstand zwischen den Leichen, die überall verstreut am Boden lagen, hindurch taumelte. So vorsichtig wie möglich, darauf bedacht, keinen von ihnen zu berühren. Ging an Menschen vorbei, die keine Köpfe mehr hatten, stolperte, als sich seine Füße in Dädalus Diggels heraushängenden Därmen verhedderten und wich hunderten von roten und grünen Flüchen aus, die den Himmel wie ein Feuerwerk in allen Farben zum Leuchten brachten.

Draco ging, bis er sich irgendwo in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes zusammenkauerte und darauf wartete, dass die Flüche enden würden.

Als er zur nächsten Schulstunde kam, sagte er Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle, dass er eine Entzündung im Mittelohr hätte, weshalb er sie oft schlecht verstehen könnte und zum Beispiel vorhin nicht gehört hatte, als sie ihn zurückrufen wollten.

Xxx

Hermine verengte die Augen, kräuselte angestrengt die Nase und beugte sich nach vorne, um besser zu den Slytherins am Nachbartisch hinübersehen zu können. „Was ist denn mit Crabbe und Goyle los?", fragte sie Harry, der gemeinsam mit den beiden Malfoy-Leibwächtern hereingekommen war, ohne ihn jedoch anzusehen.

Harry kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wegen ihrer Schals?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja!" Sie deutete mit kaum merklich mit ihrer Gabel in Richtung der beiden, „was soll das?"

„Wegen der Kakerlaken", klärte Harry sie mit einem breiten Grinsen auf, gönnte Hermine keine genauere Erklärung, sondern biss mit wohligem Seufzen in seinen Hamburger.

„Kakerlaken? Wo?", quietschte Ginny erschrocken, die sich gerade mit einer zärtlichen Berührung von Harrys Hand neben ihn gesetzt hatte und nun nervös unter den Tisch schielte. Ron, der neben Hermine saß, war bleich geworden und zog die Knie an. „Hast du welche gesehen?"

Harry legte den Hamburger weg und grinste, als er verstohlen hinter sich deutete. „Crabbe und Goyle", er biss sich auf die Lippen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, krampfhaft darum bemüht, den Lachanfall doch noch zu stoppen. „Sie… sie haben mir auf der Toilette aufgelauert", presste er hervor und sein Körper wurde vom ersten Lacher erschüttert. „Malfoy hat ihnen wohl gesagt, dass sie sich für die abgezogenen Hauspunkte rächen sollen. Er kann ja nicht, Kingsley passt ja auf ihn auf." Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und drehte sich halb zu den beiden um, schlug sich jedoch sofort wieder die Hände vor den Mund und fuhr herum, als ihn die Todesblicke von Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle trafen.  
„Jedenfalls haben sie mir nach Verwandlung auf der Toilette aufgelauert und wollten mich wohl mit einem Kakerlaken-Kotz-Fluch belegen. Blöd wie sie sind, können sie aber nicht zielen. Also… die standen so…" Harry nahm seinen Kelch und stellte in geringem Abstand rechts und links zwei Krüge daneben, um sowohl Abstand wie auch Größenverhältnis zwischen ihnen wiederzugeben. „Ich mache die Tür auf und gehe raus und sehe zwei braune Blitze direkt über meinem Kopf surren. Ja, und dann", er schüttelte ungläubig über soviel Dummheit den Kopf und lächelte in die nun ebenfalls maliziös grinsenden Gesichter seiner Zuhörer. „Jedenfalls habe sie sich dann gegenseitig getroffen."

„Und warum die Schals?", fragte Hermine und nahm Harry einen der Krüge – Goyle? - weg, um sich Kürbissaft nachzugießen.

„Naja", er nickte und hielt sich den Mund zu, schloss die Augen und wartete einen Moment, bis er wieder ruhiger wurde. „Ich hab' sie ausgelacht, als ich bemerkt habe, dass sie sich gegenseitig getroffen haben. Sie wollten mich dann anschreien, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie den Mund aufmachen, krabbeln ihnen die Viecher raus. Die Schals brauchen sie wahrscheinlich, damit es nicht so auffällt. Die rennen hier doch ständig mit offenem Mund rum." Harry zog eine Fratze und äffte den dümmlichen Blick mit offenstehendem Mund nach, den sie von seinen beiden Angreifern so gewohnt waren.

Ginny grinste und winkte zu den Slytherins hinüber, die daraufhin alle drei die Handknöchel knacken ließen und die Köpfe zusammensteckten.

„Macht keinen Unterschied", kommentierte Ginny gelassen. „Malfoy hat eh kein Interesse daran irgendjemand anderen als sich selbst reden zu hören. Außerdem", sie nahm sich ebenfalls einen Hamburger und prostete damit Harry zu, „sind sie sowieso viel zu fett. Das schadet überhaupt nicht, wenn sie mal ein paar Mahlzeiten aussetzen müssen."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht", protestierte Ron vergnügt. „Siehst du nicht, wie die kauen?" Er ruckte mit dem Kopf hinüber zu Goyle, dessen Kiefer verräterisch mahlte. Sein angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was er gerade zwischen die Zähne bekommen hatte. „Die haben doch ihre knackigen Snacks immer dabei."

„Du kannst es ja gerne auch mal probieren, Ron. Aber ich dachte, die Schnecken hätten dir damals gereicht. Vielleicht geben sie dir ein paar ab?", scherzte Hermine, lächelte verheißungsvoll und hauchte leise: „Du musst sie nur küssen, und du wirst nie wieder Hunger leiden."

„Na danke, Nein!" Ron schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und lud sich seine dritte Ration Pommes an diesem Abend auf den Teller. „Da lass ich mich doch lieber von einem Dementor küssen. Nein."

Sie scherzten noch eine ganze Weile weiter, stellten fest, was für eine gute Sache es doch war, wenn Crabbe und Goyle weder den Mund öffnen noch allzu abrupte Bewegungen machen konnten (weil ihnen dabei immer unbeabsichtigt der Mund aufklappte), beschlossen, Hagrid nach dem morgigen Quidditch-Spiel zu besuchen und stellten hunderttausend Vermutungen darüber an, wie Malfoy es schaffen wollte, einmal in seinem Leben gegen Harry zu gewinnen. Vermutlich war es einfach erleichternd und entspannend, über solch belanglose Dinge wie Quidditch-Spiele diskutieren zu können. Der einzige Grund, warum McGonagall wohl darauf bestand, diese Spiele weiterhin abzuhalten. Es lenkte die Schüler von anderen Sorgen ab…

Ginny grinste siegessicher, nachdem sie ihren letzten Bissen Fast-Food hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Vermutlich fällt der Jammerlappen eh vom Besen, bevor Madam Hooch auch nur „Los!" schreien kann. Hat schon wieder nichts gegessen. Ist euch das aufgefallen? Seit McGonagalls Muggel-Wochen isst er nichts mehr zu Abend."

Hermine spähte vorsichtig – und überflüssigerweise - zu Malfoy hinüber, denn natürlich war ihr das schon längst aufgefallen. Sie verkniff es sich hinzuzufügen, dass Malfoy allem Anschein nach auch zum Frühstück und zum Mittagessen nie etwas aß. Sie war schon immer gut darin gewesen, die Dinge, die sie an Leuten beobachtete, zu einer Theorie über deren Zustand und ihr Verhalten zusammen zu fassen. Malfoys Benehmen war in der letzten Zeit so bizarr - gepaart mit den Dingen, die sie über ihn wusste -, dass es keinen Meisterdetektiv brauchte um schlusszufolgern, warum der blonde Junge jeden Tag mehr einem Inferius glich.

„Show, alles Show. Er will sich nur wichtig machen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er McGonagall erklärt hat, dass er so lange in den Hungerstreik tritt, bis er wieder Kürbispastete und Siruptorte kriegt." Ron grinste, nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Becher und stellte ihn unachtsam auf Hermines Teller.  
Sie verschränkte genervt die Arme und sah Ron finster an, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Hermine wusste, dass er den Becher nicht absichtlich auf ihrem immer noch halbvollen Teller abgeladen hatte. Er hatte einfach nicht darauf geachtet, weil er zu sehr mit Malfoy-Hassen beschäftigt war. Seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, die mittlerweile an eine Besessenheit der bösen Art grenzte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es das ist", warf Harry ein. Er verzog den Mund, beugte sich nach vorne, damit Ron und Hermine auch trotz seiner leisen Stimme alles hören konnten und erläuterte: „Ich denke nicht, dass es für ihn im Moment gut läuft. Oder?"

Hermine wollte schon erwidern, dass sie auch der Meinung war, dass Draco mit allem überfordert sei, doch Harry sprach schon weiter: „Wir müssen aufpassen. Er dreht jeden Tag mehr durch und ehrlich gesagt ist es mir bald egal, ob er absichtlich oder unabsichtlich eine Gefahr ist. Das mit diesen Kakerlaken ist ein Witz, aber das ist ihm auch klar. Er wird es nicht dabei bewenden lassen."

Er faltete die Hände im Schoß flüsterte zu seinen Händen hinunter: „McGonagall und Kinsgley haben mir gesagt, dass ich ihn mit der Karte des Rumtreibers überwachen soll. Immer mal wieder, wenn er in Schulstunden fehlen sollte, nicht zu Mahlzeiten erscheint und vielleicht auch mal nachts. Ich denke nicht, dass sie noch viel Geduld mit ihm haben."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, biss sich auf die Lippen und suchte Rons Augen, der nun wieder vollkommen ernst war und mit gesenkter Stimme murmelte. „Wir müssen reden, Harry, nachher. Es geht um… du weißt schon… Die Leute, die mein Vater aus dem Ministerium kennt. Lucius' Kollegen…"

Harry nickte stumm, drehte sich kurz zu Malfoy um und sah den anderen Jungen mit einer Mischung aus Wehmut und Entschlossenheit an. Hermine schluckte und dachte, dass es genau das war, was Harry jetzt dachte. Er würde es nicht gern tun, aber er würde es tun.

Hermine war überzeugt, dass sie das Ganze nur deswegen so makaber fand, weil Malfoy, auf eine sehr dreckige, eklige Art, zu ihrem Retter geworden war. Seltsam sich vorzustellen, dass…

„Was ist mit Dad? Mit wem hat er gesprochen?", schaltete Ginny sich plötzlich ein. Ihre Stimme schneidend und forschend zugleich. Ebenso wie Hermine, würde Ginny nicht „mitmachen". Vermutlich, da Mrs. Weasley das strengstens verboten hatte. Doch wenn Hermine Ginny so ansah, dann gab sie der Weasley-Tochter höchstens einen Monat, dann würde diese es geschafft haben, sich gegen ihre Mutter durchzusetzen. Und dann?

„Ron und ich müssen jetzt gehen." Harry stand auf und löste sich aus Ginnys um ihn geschlungenen Armen.

„Wohin?", fragte Hermine, die schon aufgestanden war, um ihre beiden „Leibwächter" zu begleiten. Ron schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ihr mit der Hand ab, als sie versuchte, sich ihnen anzuschließen. „Du weißt, dass wir darüber nichts sagen können."

Hermine klappte der Mund auf und ihre Augen wurden riesengroß. „Jetzt…?", flüsterte sie atemlos.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte verstanden, was sie meinte. „Nein, nur… also vielleicht bald. Aber wir gehen, hmm… üben."

„Üben?"

„Wir dürfen nicht darüber reden, Hermine. Frag nicht weiter." Ron lächelte traurig, küsste sie und zog seinen Freund mit sich, der eben noch die Hand seiner Schwester gehalten hatte.

„Ist es nicht komisch, sie so reden zu hören?", fragte Hermine Ginny, ohne diese anzusehen. Sie war viel zu abgelenkt von Harry und Ron, die etwas weiter vorne am Tisch Neville etwas ins Ohr flüsterten und ihn zum Mitgehen aufforderten.

„Schon", stimmte Ginny mit bitterer Stimme zu, „Ich fühle mich immer so ausgeschlossen. Naja…", sie zuckte die Schultern und stand ebenfalls auf, um Hermine, die langsam in Richtung Ausgang ging, zu begleiten. „Ich werde nicht lockerlassen, ich lasse mich nicht einfach wegschicken." Sie reckte trotzig das Kinn nach vorne und ging einen Schritt voraus, um für Hermine den Weg frei zu halten, da die immer noch keine allzu engen Kontakte zu anderen Schülern ertragen konnte.

„Würdest du denn mitmachen?", fragte Hermine die vorauseilende Ginny. Diese blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um. „Natürlich", antwortete sie ohne jede Spur von Zweifel. So einfach, so entschlossen. „Das sind Voldemorts Leute. Darum geht es doch, diese dunkle Seite zu besiegen. Was für ein Mensch wäre ich denn, wenn ich nichts tun würde?"

Hermine nickte unsicher und lächelte freundlich, um einer Antwort zu entgehen. Ginny, die das als Zustimmung auffasste, ging weiter voran, während Hermine ihre Hände in ihrem Umhang vergrub und überlegte, was für ein Mensch SIE war, denn sie wollte es nicht.

Xxx

Draco befand sich in dreißig Metern Höhe, fühlte den Wind auf seiner Haut, der ihm die Haare aus der Stirn wehte und genoss das Gefühl der Gefahr und des Kampfes, das bei jedem neuen Spiel einen erregenden Adrenalinkick durch seinen Körper jagte.

Seine Finger klammerten sich um den Besenstiel unter ihm, sein Körper war vom Haaransatz bis zur Zehenspitze angespannt und bereit. Er war heute morgen etwas nervös gewesen, nicht nur wegen des Spieles, auch wegen dem, was er außer gewinnen noch würde tun müssen.

Er flog ein wenig höher, bis er direkt über Potter schwebte, der ihn nicht weiter beachtete, da er angespannt nach etwas Ausschau hielt.

Draco wusste, dass er nur Harry beobachten musste, um den Schnatz zu finden. Klar, wenn er zufällig an ihm vorbei schwirren sollte, doch ansonsten würde es reichen, Potter zu folgen. Was er auch vorhatte, was sein Plan war. Er musste nur abwarten, bis Potter den Schnatz sah, und ihm dann folgen. Ein Quidditchmatch war immer eine schnelle Sache. Der Sucher selbst, der schnellste Spieler, sowie der kaum taubeneigroße Schnatz, waren noch schwerer für die Zuschauer zu verfolgen. So schwer, dass es immer wieder Momente gab, wo beide Sucher nicht zu beobachten waren. Es waren nur Sekunden, in denen sie vielleicht unter der Tribüne durchflogen, die Rückseite der Zuschauertürme streiften oder zwischen den hohen Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes abtauchten. Kurze Momente, kaum länger als ein Herzschlag während, aber Draco hatte geübt und auch wenn er nur einen einzigen Versuch haben würde, so wusste er doch, dass es zu schaffen war. Er musste nur warten, bis Potter die Verfolgungsjagd aufnahm und zu schnell wurde, um von der Menge richtig im Auge behalten zu werden.

Er musste nur die Nerven behalten.

Da!

Potters Kopf bewegte sich unter ihm schnell hin und her. Draco senkte den Besen nach unten und verlor etwas an Höhe. Nun trennten ihn und Potter höchstens noch zwei Meter. Draco beugte sich etwas zur Seite und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Anzeigetafel. Gryffindor lag mit dreißig Punkten vorne. Nicht weiter schlimm, denn wenn Draco den Schatz fing, würde Slytherin immer noch mit hundertzwanzig Punkten Vorsprung gewinnen.

Er gönnte sich einige Sekunden, in denen er nicht Potter, sondern den Verlauf des Spieles beobachtete. Weasley hatte gerade ein Tor gehalten. Draco knurrte und beschloss, nachher, wenn Potter ausgeschaltet war, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Idiot Weasley die Gryffindorniederlage in vollen Zügen zu spüren bekäme. Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen…

Nur ruhig Blut, den Kopf bewahren. Draco sah etwas Goldenes hinter dem Tor der Slytherins aufblitzen. Er überlegte, ob er selbst zum Sinkflug ansetzen sollte, denn Potter hatte es noch nicht bemerkt, da er gerade von seiner Freundin abgelenkt war, die einen Klatscher ans Bein bekommen hatte. Eigentlich die Gelegenheit. Dennoch, nein, ruhig Blut und abwarten. Es würde ihm zumindest heute nicht reichen zu gewinnen. Er konnte erst dann zufrieden sein, wenn er Potter krankenhausreif bekommen hatte.

Sollte er Potter vielleicht auf den Schnatz hinweisen? Nur, damit er endlich die Verfolgung aufnahm? Aber das ging eindeutig zu weit und wäre außerdem viel zu auffällig. Draco schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er hustete und etwas vom Inhalt seines Magens schwappte zurück in seinen Mund. Er schluckte den scharfen Geschmack von Magensäure gemischt mit Feuerwhisky hinunter. So viel hatte er nicht getrunken, nur ein wenig, um ruhiger zu werden. Es ging ihm gut, seine Reflexe waren nach wie vor schnell und überhaupt fühlte er sich stark und absolut Herr seiner Lage.

Er hatte zwar Snape gebeten, ihm etwas von der Droge, die er vor den Einsätzen nehmen musste, mit nach Hogwarts zu geben, doch Snape hatte dies mit einem anklagenden Verweis auf Lucius abgewiesen. Lächerlich, bei Draco war das doch etwas vollkommen anderes.

Allmählich wurde ihm etwas übel, die Nervosität schlug auf seinen Magen. Und er…

Potter setzte zum Sturzflug an!

Draco beugte sich nach vorne und beschleunigte seinen Besen. Stromlinienförmig drückte er sich gegen seinen eigenen Taifun 3000, den sein Vater ihm nach einigem Drängen letzten Monat gekauft hatte. Draco war froh, die ganze Zeit schon den Zauberstab im Ärmel gehabt zu haben, denn jetzt wäre er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen, seine Bewegungen soweit zu koordinieren, seine Waffe aus seinem Schuh herauszupulen.

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und sein Puls raste, während er mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zuschoss. Potter direkt voraus, doch er kam näher. Beinahe hatte er den Schnatz, beinahe... Beinahe hatte Draco Potter. Er löste seine Hand vom Besen und streckte den Arm aus. Potters Fuß war nur wenige Handbreit von ihm entfernt. Er beugte sich nach vorne und versuchte den Besen noch weiter zu beschleunigen.

Endlich!

Er streckte den Arm so weit wie möglich aus und packte Potters Fußgelenk. Der zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um, feuerte wüste Beschimpfungen ab und Sekunden später war er schon wieder gerade, gewann sein Gleichgewicht zurück und jagte dem Schnatz, der entkommen war, fast senkrecht in die Höhe schießend, nach.

Sehr gut, dort unten hätte es zu viele Zuschauer gegeben und wenn Madam Hooch auch wegen einem Foul pfiff, so dachten sie doch sicher alle nur, dass Draco Potter vom Schnatz hatte ablenken wollen. Fast richtig, aber nur fast. Denn es kam Draco ja vor allem darauf an, dass sie keine Zuschauer hatten. Das, was er eigentlich geplant hatte, würde dort hinten, wo sie jetzt hinjagten, viel besser gehen.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, ignorierte die Fliegen, die ihm durch den Gegenwind in den Mund flogen und fühlte sich wie ein Raubvogel, der im Flug seine Beute jagte.

Sie näherten sich dem Verbotenen Wald. Draco wusste, dass der Schnatz nicht lange weiterfliegen würde. Er war so präpariert, dass er höchstens wenige Meter über den Verbotenen Wald flog und dann kehrtmachen musste. Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Doch das würde ihm reichem. Wenn er nur wenige Meter weiterflog…

Draco löste erneut den die Hand von seinem Besenstiel und ließ seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel herausrutschen. Potter immer im Auge, wachsam darauf bedacht, seine Waffe nicht fallen zu lassen.

Da! Jetzt! Potter tauchte zwischen zwei Bäumen ab!

Draco beschleunigte sein Tempo, jagte hinterher und in dem Moment, als er zwischen zwei Tannen abtauchte, als Potter den Arm ausstreckte, um den Schatz zu fangen, schrie Draco:

„Stupor!"

Perfekt! Es hätte nicht perfekter laufen können. Draco jubelte laut, als er sah, wie Potters erschlaffter Körper mit rasender Geschwindigkeit gegen einen Baum donnerte, zu trudeln begann und dann plump und schwer zu Boden stürzte.

Den dumpfen Aufprall bekam er nicht mit, denn in dem Moment, als Potter aufschlug, umschlossenen seine Finger den Schnatz.

Draco jubelte vor Glück, riss seine Hand in die Luft und küsste den Schnatz. Was für ein Sieg. Siegestrunken schreiend dachte er zwar daran, seinen Zauberstab sicher in seinem Umhang zu verstauen, nicht jedoch daran, nach vorne zu schauen…

… wo die nächste Tanne vor ihm aufragte!

Er erwachte mit dröhnendem Kopf. Er spuckte etwas aus, das er Sekunden später als Tannennadeln identifizierte. Er hustete und stellte fest, dass seine Lippen sich dick und geschwollen anfühlten. Etwas Feuchtes rann ihm die Wange herunter. In der rechten Hand flatterte immer noch der kleine Schnatz, so versuchte er die linke Hand zu seinem Gesicht zu führen um dort zu ertasten, was … doch… er schrie, als ein jäher Schmerz ihn durchfuhr.

„Mr. Malfoy, da sind Sie ja. Oh je, das sieht nicht gut aus."

Draco öffnete die Augen und sah Madam Hooch über ihm gebeugt.

„Ich hab den Schnatz gefangen", verkündete er stolz wie ein Sechsjähriger, doch immer noch etwas benebelt, als sich ihre Augen trafen.

Sie lächelte und tätschelte ihm wohlwollend die Wange. „Ich weiß." Vor seinem Sichtfeld erschien ihre Faust. Draco versuchte, seinen Kopf zu bewegen, weil er dachte, sie wolle ihn schlagen, doch stattdessen hob sie drei Finger. „Wie viele Finger sehen Sie, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Drei", antwortete er mit schwacher Stimme.

Er öffnete die Augen weiter und sah einige missmutig dreinschauende Gryffindors, sowie einige sehr breit grinsende Slytherins um ihn herumstehen.

„Nun ja, mit dem Kopf ist wohl alles in Ordnung. Besser als bei Potter."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er scheinheilig und zuckte abermals zusammen, als er versuchte, seinen linken Arm zu bewegen. „Nicht bewegen. Der ist gebrochen. Wir bringen Sie gleich auf die Krankenstation."

Draco drehte den Kopf zur Seite, immer noch etwas benommen, und würgte, als er einen weißen, spitzen Knochen aus seinem blutüberströmten Arm herausragen sah. Ein fester Druck lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Ring weißen Lichts, der wie ein Druckverband um seinen Oberarm gewunden wurde.

„Sie sind abgestürzt. Eventuell zusammengestoßen, als Sie und Mr. Potter den Schnatz fangen wollten. Hier zwischen den Bäumen ist das immer sehr gefährlich", erklärte Madam Hooch freundlich. Draco nickte ihr zu, um zu zeigen, dass sie mit ihrer Angst um ihn durchaus Recht hatte.

Er stöhnte noch etwas gequälter und genoss die Verunsicherung in den Augen seiner Teamkollegen.

„Das tut wirklich sehr weh", jammerte er, als er die besorgten Blicke dreier blonder Mädchen erhaschte, die sich wie ein Engelschor vor ihm aufgebaut hatten. Er stöhnte sogar noch etwas lauter, als Pansy neben ihm auf die Knie fiel und ihn wegen seines Armes bedauerte.

„Gehen Sie bitte zur Seite, Miss Parkinson", hörte Draco eine Stimme befehlen, bei der er am liebsten den Inhalt seines Magens nach außen verlagert hätte. Shacklebolt zog Pansy langsam, aber bestimmt von ihm weg und beugte sich über ihn. Die Art, wie er Draco ansah, gefiel ihm nicht. Ein wenig, als könnte er direkt in ihn hinein sehen. Oder als würde er… aber es konnte keine Legilimentik sein, Draco würde so etwas merken. Dennoch, er musterte ihn so prüfend, dass Draco sich mit einem Mal nackt und schutzlos, ja in die Falle gegangen fühlte.

„Bringen Sie ihn hoch zum Krankenflügel!", befahl Shacklebolt, zu Crabbe und Goyle gewandt. „Madam Pomfrey muss sich um seinen Arm kümmern."

Draco ächzte und schrie vor Schmerz, als seine beiden Freunde ihn auf die Füße zogen. Diesmal nicht gespielt. Ihm war schwindelig. Vielleicht vom Whisky, vom Aufprall, vom Blutverlust oder vom Schmerz. Es war wohl die Mischung aus all dem, was ihn zum Würgen brachte.

Pansy, auf deren Schuhe er sich übergeben hatte, kreischte angeekelt und sprang von ihm weg.

„Möglicherweise Gehirnerschütterung", kommentierte die unfallgewohnte Madam Hooch sachlich und deutete in Richtung Schloss. „Na, nun gehen Sie schon, Mr. Malfoy. Sie können doch laufen… oder haben sie sich auch ein Bein gebrochen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich mit dem Arm den Mund ab. „Nein", murmelte er schwach. „Ich glaube", er trat unsicher vom einen Fuß auf den anderen, „nur den Arm."

Nur den Arm?

Draco beugte sich nach vorne, um sich erneut zu übergeben. Diesmal aber vor Schreck. Er ließ den eben noch so begierig gehaltenen Schnatz los und stützte den verletzten Unterarm mit der freien Hand.

„Nein, mir geht's gut", stammelte er und richtete sich wieder auf. Alles drehte sich vor ihm, ihm war immer noch schwindelig und sein Magen protestierte schon wieder. Trotzdem taumelte er einige unsichere Schritte von Crabbe und Goyle weg, hinüber zu Pansy, die ihm besorgt den Arm um die Schulter legte.

„Das wird schon wieder", krächzte er und spürte wie ihn zwei Hände packten, als ihm für kurze Zeit schwarz vor Augen wurde und er wieder umzukippen drohte.

„Seien Sie nicht albern. Sie sind aus einiger Höhe gefallen. Seien Sie froh, dass Sie nicht Mr. Potter sind. Den hat der Sturz schwerer erwischt. Jetzt gehen Sie hoch und legen sich etwas hin, während Madam Pomfrey Sie verarztet." Die Quidditch-Lehererin lächelte ihm mit mütterlicher Sorge entgegen und wies Pansy an, ihn in Richtung Crabbe und Goyle zu ziehen, da sie ihm wohl doch nicht zutraute, ganz ohne Hilfe gehen zu können.

Draco wurde langsam panisch. Sein Herz pochte immer schneller gegen seine Brust und er drückte seinen verletzten Arm so fest an sich, als habe er Angst, ein Fremder könnte versuchen, ihn zu stehlen. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, der ihn fast wieder straucheln ließ, als der zerstörte Knochen dabei ein Stück weiter aus dem Arm herausrutschte. „Das ist nichts, das wird wieder", flehte er kläglich.

„Also wirklich. Dein Knochen schaut raus. Natürlich musst du hoch." Pansy schob ihn gegen allen Widerstand, den er noch aufbringen konnte, hinüber zu Crabbe, der seinen gesunden Arm wie ein Schraubstock umklammerte und ihn wie ein kleines Kind mit sich zog.

„Ich will aber nicht!" Ihm wurde immer schwindeliger und er spürte, wie er langsam die Kontrolle über sich verlor.

Als Goyle nach ihm griff, spuckte er ihm ins Gesicht. Dem, der vor ihm stand, er erkannte ihn kaum, trat er mit letzter Kraft in den Bauch. Er hörte sich selbst schreien, sah Farben an sich vorbeirauschen, als er sich mit aller Kraft loszuwinden versuchte. Er spürte den Schmerz in seinem Arm nicht mehr, bemerkte kaum noch, was um ihn herum geschah, denn all das war egal. Er wusste nur noch eines.

Um keinen Preis der Welt wollte er in den Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey das dunkle Mal sehen würde.

Den roten Lichtblitz, der ihn schockte, sah er nicht mehr… was vermutlich auch besser so war, denn der wissende Blick des Ex-Auroren, der ihn daraufhin mit einem Schwebezauber belegte und ihn begleitete, während Draco bewusstlos den Weg zum Schloss zurück glitt, hätte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

xxx

Hermine seufzte und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Voller Sorge sah sie zu Harry, dem von Madam Pomfrey heilende Salben auf die Stirn gestrichen wurden.

Die Krankenschwester sah kurz auf, lächelte Hermine beruhigend zu, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussah. Sicher, Schädelbruch, aber keine inneren Verletzungen. Er soll hier liegen und etwas schlafen." Madam Pomfrey richtete sich auf und griff nach einem Becher, dessen Inhalt sie dem halb bewusstlosen Harry behutsam einflößte. „Keine Sorge, Mr. Potter, Sie können morgen früh schon wieder gehen. Schlafen Sie jetzt."

Harry verzog angeekelt seinen Mund, als die Medizin über seine Lippen floss, dann murmelte er etwas und Sekunden später wurde sein eben noch verspannter Körper schlaff und er ließ sich von Madam Pomfreys sorgenden Händen nach hinten betten.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in den Stuhl, den sie neben Harrys Bett geschoben hatte und überlegte finster, wie schlecht diese Sache doch für ihre Freunde war. Wenn Harry, ausgerechnet Harry, so unaufmerksam wurde, dass er beim Fliegen einen Baum rammte, dann war doch offensichtlich, dass auch er unter diesen Plänen litt. Sie war dagegen. Zumindest sich selbst gegenüber konnte sie ehrlich sein. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde zu Mördern wurden und dabei, wie eben offenbart, ihr eigenes Leben in Gefahr brachten.

Was war den eigentlich genau geschehen? Harry und Malfoy waren gemeinsam in den Wald hineingejagt, dann… war Harry abgestürzt und Malfoy war verschwunden. Harry wurde zuerst gefunden, da er nur wenige Meter vom Waldrand entfernt gefallen war. Man hatte Hermine sofort mit ihm hinauf in den Krankenflügel geschickt, während die anderen Malfoy suchten. Einige andere zumindest. Ron, Ginny und einige Slytherins lieferten sich wohl immer noch den Kleinkrieg, aufgrund dessen die anderen Lehrer zur Hilfe gerufen worden waren.

Ob Harry und Malfoy einen Zusammenstoß gehabt hatten? Möglich… Ob Malfoy einen Unfall initiiert hatte? Noch möglicher. Ihr fiel wieder das ein, was Harry während des gestrigen Abendessens gesagt hatte. Dass Malfoy es nicht bei Kakerlaken belassen würde.  
Sie würde Harry morgen fragen. Hoffentlich erinnerte er sich dann besser als eben, als er eigentlich gar nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen war, was genau geschehen war.

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete sich. Schwere Schritte hallten durch den Flur und der Vorhang, den Madam Pomfrey um Harrys Kabine gezogen hatte, wurde vom Windhauch der geöffneten Tür bewegt.

Die Schritte kamen näher bis sie direkt neben ihnen waren. Durch den weißen Vorhang hindurch sah sie die Umrisse eines zweiten Körpers, der auf das Nachbarbett gelegt wurde, sowie den Schatten eines großen Mannes, der näher kam.

Der Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben und Kingsley steckte seinen Kopf in die Kabine herein. „Sind Sie bald fertig?"

Madam Pomfrey blickte überrascht auf. „Ja, warum?"

Kingsley verzog das Gesicht, zog seinen Kopf zurück und schob sich am Vorhang vorbei in die Kabine hinein. Er deutet mit dem Daumen hinter sich in Richtung der Nebenkabine. „Wir haben Draco Malfoy gefunden. Er hat einen offenen Bruch am linken Unterarm. Er wurde panisch, als er zu Ihnen gehen sollte." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte: „Wir mussten ihn schocken. Er hat die umstehenden Leute attackiert."

„Hat er wieder getrunken?", fragte Pomfrey in ahnungsvollem Tonfall. Sie sah noch einmal auf Harry hinab und strich ihm kurz über die schweißnasse Stirn. Dann wischte sie ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und griff nach dem Tablett, das sie neben sich auf den Nachttisch gestellt hatte.

Kingsley wartete, bis sie ihn wieder ansah. Ein nervöser Blick zu Hermine, dann trat er etwas näher an die Krankenschwester heran, als wolle er sichergehen, dass keine ungebetenen Zuhörer lauschen könnten. „Nicht viel, denke ich", erklärte er flüsternd. „Er riecht etwas, aber immerhin konnte er ja noch recht gut Quidditch spielen. Er hat sich ein paar Mal übergeben. Vielleicht Gehirnerschütterung. Sehen Sie ihn sich mal an. Ich gehe wieder nach unten. Die Hausmannschaften sind ziemlich aufgebracht und nun werden alle Lehrer gebraucht um aufzupassen, dass die Situation nicht vollends entgleist. Rufen Sie mich, wenn", er nickte in Richtung Malfoy, „wenn etwas vorfallen sollte. Ich komme aber später sowieso wieder vorbei. Also, falls dann noch etwas ist…", er schenkte Hermine einen wissenden Blick und Hermine war klar, dass er an das dunkle Mal dachte, das Madam Pomfrey entdecken würde, „dann reden wir später darüber."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und verabschiedete Kingsley, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und seufzend den Kopf schüttelte. Ein sorgenvoller Blick fiel auf Harry. Sie hob die Hände und massierte sich die Schläfe. „Also das nimmt langsam überhand mit diesem Jungen."

Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht Harry meinte. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen bei der Vorstellung, dass Malfoy abermals auf Ron losgegangen sein könnte.

Madam Pomfrey angelte nach einer Phiole, die sie neben dem Bett auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt hatte, zog ihren Zauberstab und schob sich durch die Vorhänge hinaus in die Nachbarkabine.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie Madam Pomfrey warnen sollte. Ob sie erfahren sollte, dass Malfoy… aber sie würde es ja gleich sehen. Und dann? Sie wollte etwas tun. Madam Pomfrey helfen, beschützen oder zumindest warnen… doch kein Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

Bitter klangen Ginnys Worte in ihren Ohren: „Was für ein Mensch bin ich, wenn ich nicht gegen sie kämpfe?", und da Hermine immer noch keine Antwort für sich selbst hatte, blieb sie sitzen und hoffte, dass Madam Pomfrey entweder kurzsichtig war oder Malfoy schlafen lassen würde.

Das Rascheln von Stoff drang aus der anderen Kabine heraus. Wahrscheinlich zog die Krankenschwester Malfoy gerade aus. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Sie hörte Madam Pomfrey die Heilzauber sprechen, die den gebrochenen Knochen heilten und den Arm von herunterrinnendem Blut befreite. Sie würde es gleich sehen, das dunkle Mal. Voldemorts Brandzeichen für all diejenigen, die ihm auf Leben und Tod verpflichtet waren.

Was würde Madam Pomfrey jetzt tun? Shacklebolt zurückrufen? Die Auroren zu ihrer Sicherheit einbestellen? Malfoy verhaften lassen?

Nein! Stattdessen drang nur ein trauriges Murmeln von der anderen Kabine heraus zu ihr. „Dieser Junge, dieser dumme Junge…", und bevor Hermine es verhindern konnte, sprach Madam Pomfrey den „Ennervate".

Auf der Bahre nebenan regte sich etwas. Füße scharrten auf der Liege, ein Körper rutschte über die Trage. Jemand hustete. Malfoy war wach…

…und schrie.

Erschrocken, panisch, entblößt.

Und dann… ein weiterer Schrei. Madam Pomfreys Stimme. Sie hörte einen Schlag. Hörte, wie die Krankenschwester vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Glas zersplitterte auf dem Boden. Dann ein Blitz, ein Fluch und Hermine sah, wie die weißen Vorhänge der Nachbarkabine feuerrot aufloderten, als diese vom scharlachfarbenen Licht des Fluches erleuchtet wurden.

Die Vorhänge bewegten sich, als etwas sie streifte. Ein dumpfes Geräusch, das unzweifelhaft von einem Körper verursacht wurde, der zu Boden fiel. Hermine hörte das Klirren zersplitterten Glases auf dem Fußboden und das ließ sie aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachen.

Sie sprang vom Bett, stürzte an Harry vorbei und riss den Vorhang auf, der Harrys von Dracos Kabine trennte.

Hermine schrie vor Schreck auf, als sie Draco, der sich gerade sein blutverschmiertes Hemd über die nackten Schultern zog, direkt vor sich sah. Zu seinen Füßen lag Madam Pomfrey. tot oder bewusstlos? Eine umgekippte Phiole, aus der eine scharf riechende Flüssigkeit herausrann, lag neben ihrer schlaffen Hand. Und ihren Zauberstab… hielt Draco in seiner Hand, der Hermine gerade entdeckt hatte.

Erschrocken stolperte sie einige Schritte rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, kramte hektisch in den Taschen ihres Umhangs bis ihr einfiel, dass ihr Zauberstab in der Nachbarkabine auf dem Nachttisch lag. Wieder war sie vollkommen schutzlos, ohne Zauberstab, in der Situation, von Malfoy mit erhobenem Zauberstab bedroht zu werden.

Malfoys Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Sein Mund wurde schmal und gerade, während er sie observierte. Überlegte er nun, ob er auch sie töten sollte? Ob es nichts ausmachen würde, auch noch das Schlammblut zu töten, nachdem er schon die andere Person ausgeschaltet hatte, die von seinem gefährlichen Geheimnis wusste?

Ein teuflisches Grinsen wuchs über Dracos Gesicht, während er langsam den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes hochkrempelte und das dunkle Mal auf seinem erhobenen Arm entblößte. Groß, viel größer als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, war ein schwarzer Totenkopf zu sehen, aus dem sich eine dunkle Schlange herausschlängelte.

„Weißt du, was das ist? Weißt du, was das heißt?", flüsterte er leise und bedrohlich.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen, blutig, nach Alkohol, Schweiß und Schmutz stinkend, wirkte er Furcht einflößend wie kaum jemals zuvor. Aber sie war nicht alleine, auch wenn es etwas albern war wie die Jungfrau aus dem Märchen um Hilfe zu rufen.

„Harry! Harry…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Malfoy war in einem einzigen Satz über Madam Pomfrey gesprungen. Er stöhnte tief, als würde es ihm Freude bereiten, als er Hermine mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Wand presste und ihr mit seiner rechten Hand den Mund zuhielt. „Kannst du nicht lesen?", keuchte er und drückte sich so fest an Hermine, dass ihr Körper, der gegen die harte Mauer hinter ihr gequetscht wurde, schmerzte.

Wilde Angst lähmte sie. Fast unfähig zu atmen, unfähig sich zu bewegen, überwältigt von Furcht dachte sie an den Moment zurück, als sich das letzte Mal ein Männerkörper so hart und unbarmherzig gegen sie gepresst hatte. Als sie das letzte Mal das heisere, erregte Stöhnen eines Todessers gehört hatte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, ihr Körper, den sie nicht mehr willentlich bewegen konnte, begann zu zittern, als sie erneut warmen Atem von oben herab über die Haut ihrer Wangen streichen spürte.

Draco hatte die Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass die grauen Iriden wie kreisrunde Diamanten aus kaltem Feuer zu Hermine herabfunkelten. „Sieh genau hin", zischte er und drückte Hermine das dunkle Mal hart gegen Augen und Nasenrücken, „Da steht: Stirb, Schlammblut!"

Noch einmal stieß er so hart gegen sie, als wolle er in sie eindringen. Ihre Schulterblätter schmerzten und ihr Hinterkopf wurde mit einem dumpfen Schlag gegen die Rückwand gedrückt. „Ein Wort, nur ein einziges Wort…", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, „und du stirbst."

Er ließ von ihr ab und wich einige Schritte zurück, hob noch einmal den linken Arm und das Mal darauf nach oben, dann rauschte er hinaus.

Erst als sie die Tür des Krankenflügels zuschlagen hörte, knickten ihr die Knie ein. So lange hatte sie wie erstarrt an der Wand gestanden. Erst als die Starre nachließ, brach sie zusammen.

Statt um Hilfe zu rufen, statt die Auroren und Shacklebolt zu verständigen, statt Harry zu wecken, statt all die vernünftigen Dinge zu tun, die ihr vorhin als letzter Rettungsanker in den Sinn gekommen waren, bevor die Angst sie überwältigt hatte, saß sie zusammengesunken, wie ein nutzloses Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden, zitterte und weinte und konnte nichts anderes tun als inständig zu hoffen, dass Malfoy nicht zurückkommen würde.

Als Madam Pomfrey irgendwann von alleine erwachte erinnerte sie sich an nichts mehr. Statt die Krankenschwester aufzuklären, log Hermine, dass es nur ein unglücklicher Sturz gewesen sei. Malfoy sei gegangen und Madam Pomfrey während des Aufräumens gestolpert.

Es war merkwürdig, dass sie sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Dass sie sich nicht wunderte, ihren Zauberstab neben der Tür, die sie ja bewusstlos nicht hatte erreichen können, zu finden. Dass sie alles so gelassen und ohne zu hinterfragen hinnahm.

Doch eigentlich, nein, nicht merkwürdig. Zweifellos hatte Malfoy das Gedächtnis der Krankenschwester manipuliert, doch Hermine hätte sich lieber die Zunge herausgeschnitten als dies laut auszusprechen. Sie hatte die Warnung verstanden.

Xxx

Draco lag in seinem Bett und überlegte, ob es überhaupt möglich war, sich selbst noch mehr Probleme zu bereiten als er ohnehin schon hatte. Man sollte doch glauben, dass er langsam einen Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem es nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte.

Frustriert drehte er sich zur Seite und betrachtete seinen entblößten Arm im grünlichen Schein, den die flackernde Kerze auf seinem Nachttisch durch die Vorhänge hereinwarf. Das Mal auf seinem Unterarm war nur schemenhaft, als dunkler Schatten, zu erkennen. Er schloss die Augen und dachte an die Nacht zurück, als eben dieses Mal in grünem Licht über dem Astronomieturm aufgestiegen war. In der Nacht, als er versagt hatte. Für sich selbst würde er diese Nacht als letzte Nacht seines Lebens bezeichnen, da das aber zu dramatisch klang, um es vor irgendjemandem zuzugeben, nannte er diese Nacht vor Freunden und seiner Familie „der Anfang".

Warum hatte er es nicht geschafft Dumbledore zu töten? Weil er kein Mörder sein wollte? Was nutzte das schon, wenn er es nur eine Stunde später doch geworden war. Aber das hatte er oben auf dem Turm ja noch nicht gewusst.

Draco seufzte und drehte seinen Arm hin und her, so dass es aussah, als würde die Schlange sich um seinen Arm winden.

Kein Mörder, von wegen. Aber gab es eine andere Lösung? Er musste es ja tun. Egal, wie sehr er es hasste, egal, wie sehr er die Leute hasste, die ihn dazu zwangen. Zum Beispiel seinen Vater, der ihn einfach im Stich gelassen hatte und ihm nicht half. Er hasste ihn fast so sehr, wie er sich selbst hasste. Und er hasste es, wenn irgendjemand dachte, dass all dies anders sein könnte. Vielleicht hasste er sogar Pansy und seine Freunde, weil sie ihn für diese Dinge bewunderten.

Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn mit ihrem strahlenden Augen ansahen, wenn ihre Wangen vor Erregung glühten, wenn er ihnen etwas erzählte, würde er ihnen am liebsten ins Gesicht schlagen.

Und, so musste er sich eingestehen, es gefiel ihm nicht, dass das Schlammblut dachte, dass er sie wirklich umbringen wollte. Sollte sie das glauben, könnte die Lage für ihn noch viel schlimmer werden. Nach dem Vorfall mit Weasley gab es für die anderen Schüler doch sicher keinen Zweifel mehr, was er zu tun imstande war.

Wobei er sich Weasley gegenüber mit seinem Zustand entschuldigt hatte. Er verdrehte die Augen, als er daran dachte, wie McGonagall ihn dazu gezwungen hatte. Draco hatte es nicht ernst gemeint und Weasley hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Doch man hatte Draco angewiesen, so wenig Ärger wie möglich zu verursachen. So tief war er schon gesunken, dass er seiner Familie zuliebe vor einem Weasley zu Kreuze kroch.

Und trotzdem ging er los und verkündete jedem Gryffindor, den er traf, dass er ihn umbringen wollte. Sehr unauffällig. Wer sagte ihm denn, dass Granger nicht zu Shacklebolt gerannt war, um ihm ihr Leid zu klagen? Es stand außer Frage, dass Shacklebolt ihn bewachte. Jetzt mehr denn je.

Doch das war nicht das einzige, was an diesem Gedanken quälte. Es war die Erinnerung an ihre panisch aufgerissenen, braunen Augen. Ihr bebender Körper, gegen den er sich gepresst hatte und der Ausdruck ihres Gesichtes. Die Todesangst, die darin geschrieben stand, als er sie an die Wand gedrückt hatte.

Sie hatte es nicht sagen müssen, er hatte gewusst, woran sie in diesem Moment dachte. Er hatte es gewusst und ausgenutzt. Ein klein wenig hatte er die Macht genossen, die er dabei empfand. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, das Schlammblut derart verzweifelt zu sehen. Ihm komplett untergeordnet, ihm bedingungslos ausgeliefert. Nur damit sie ruhig war. Nur damit sie still war und niemanden rufen würde, dem sie ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis ausplaudern könnte.

Und Potter durfte es schon gar nicht wissen. Er hatte es doch tun müssen und doch… und doch… doch würde Draco den brennenden Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden nicht los, der immer stechender und quälender wurde. Quälend wie das schlechte Gewissen, dass er sie in der Winkelgasse hätte sterben lassen. Sie wäre nicht sein erstes Opfer gewesen... Dennoch war Granger das einzige Opfer, das ihm Tag für Tag begegnete und ihn daran erinnerte, was er getan hatte.

Der grausamste Gedanke von allen, der, dass das Mädchen davon überzeugt war, dass er es gern getan hätte. Dass er ein Mörder war, wie alle anderen Mörder auch.

Nein, nutzlos. Es hatte keinen Sinn, das hier als Ausruhen zu bezeichnen, es war hier drinnen nicht ruhig. Draco zog den Zauberstab unter seinem Kopfkissen heraus, setzte sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf und schob sich durch die schweren Brokatvorhänge, die um sein Bett hingen. Es war nicht ganz dunkel hier drinnen, die wenigen Kerzen, die auch nachts brannten, spendeten ein spärliches, doch warmes Licht. Er fand seine Schultasche neben seinem Nachttisch, schlüpfte in seine Pantoffeln und stahl sich so leise wie möglich aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus.

Er wusste nicht genau wie spät es war. Nach Mitternacht sicherlich, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Draco schlich zu der großen Standuhr, die neben einem lebensgroßen Porträt von Salazar Slytherin stand und hob den erleuchteten Zauberstab vor das elfenbeinfarbene Zifferblatt.

Ein Uhr… gut, diese Zeit war günstig. Um diese Uhrzeit konnte er einigermaßen sicher sein, dass ihm niemand in den Gängen begegnen würde. Doch vorher gab es noch etwas anderes zu tun.

Er setzte sich an den Tisch, der ihm am nächsten war und packte Pergament, Tintenfass und eine Feder aus. Er hatte einen Brief zu schreiben.

Draco kaute nachdenklich an seiner Feder, während er die vor ihm hin und her tanzende kleine Flamme der Kerze beobachtete, die er entzündet hatte.

Was könnte er schreiben? Eine Entschuldigung? Wohl kaum. Erstens, weil es unter der Würde eines Reinblutes war, sich bei einem Schlammblut zu entschuldigen, zweitens, weil sie intelligent genug war um zu wissen, dass er es nicht ernst meinte.

Diese ganze Sache war schon unwürdig und ehrverletzend genug, er wollte es nicht noch demütigender für sich machen. Aber irgendetwas musste er ihr schreiben. Nachdenklich verzog er sein Gesicht und kratzte sich mit der Feder hinter seinem Ohr. Als ihm etwas einfiel, tauchte er die Spitze der Pfauenfeder in das Tintenfass und schrieb. Wenn auch keine wirkliche Entschuldigung, wenn auch nicht sonderlich geistreich, so doch besser als nichts.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht umbringen will. Du weißt aber sicher auch, wie gefährlich es für mich wäre, wenn du irgendjemand etwas erzählst. Sag keinem etwas und ich verspreche, ich lasse dich in Ruhe. D.M."

Xxx

Draco drehte sich vor der Fensterscheibe hin und her, um sich von allen Seiten zu bewundern. Er zögerte etwas, dann hob er die Hände und befühlte seine Brüste. Er grinste dreckig, knetete sich selbst und überlegte, ob er auch mal probeweise die Hand in seine Unterhose stecken sollte. Er kniff die Beine zusammen und verfolgte interessiert, wie anders sich sein Körper doch anfühlte.

Er drehte sich noch einmal zur Seite und presste seine Brüste nach oben. Das reife Gesicht einer unanständig vergnügt aussehenden Madam Pomfrey, die sich in den Schritt griff, sah ihm aus der Fensterscheibe entgegen. Draco würgte und ließ von sich ab.

Er hätte sich in jemand anderen verwandeln sollen. Wenn er sich selbst schon als Frau befummeln musste, hätte er sich wenigstens in jemand hübscheren verwandeln sollen. Ginny Weasley eventuell oder in eine der Patil-Schwestern, die sahen wenigstens gut aus.

Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen stieg Draco über die geschockte, am Boden liegende Madam Pomfrey und während er ihren faltigen Rücken betrachtete, beglückwünschte er sich zu dem Entschluss, sich erst zu verwandeln, nachdem er der Krankenschwester bereits ihren Morgenmantel abgenommen hatte. Sich selbst mit ihrem Körper ausziehen zu müssen, wäre alles andere als appetitlich geworden. Sämtliche Bemühungen in Pansys Gegenwart funktionsfähig zu sein, wären unwiederbringlich zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen.

Er überlegte, ob er es eventuell doch wagen sollte, einer der Patils Haare auszureißen und den nächsten Vielsafttrank nur zu seinem Vergnügen auf einer einsamen Toilette zu sich zu nehmen, aber andererseits hatte er nicht mehr allzu viel Reserven übrig und es würde ein Weilchen dauern, bis der Trank, den er selbst braute, fertiggestellt war. Er musste haushalten.

Statt also weiter über die Möglichkeiten herumzuphilosophieren, die ihm Vielsafttrank bieten könnte, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu den Ampullen, die er bereits auf dem Tablett drapiert hatte, das auf Pomfreys Schreibtisch stand. Er hatte vorhin, gleich nachdem er Pomfrey geschockt hatte, in ihrem Medizinschränkchen herumgewühlt, bis er einige leere Ampullen fand, in die er seine zu deutlich nach Snape aussehenden Mitbringsel gefüllt hatte. Zudem hatte er noch einen Becher gefunden, den er ebenfalls auf das Tablett gestellt hatte.

Es sollte funktionieren, es musste einfach funktionieren. Voldemort hatte ihm Zeit gegeben bis morgen. Sollte das Mal morgen bis zur Mittagsstunde nicht brennen, würde er sich auch ohne Ruf ins Manor begeben. Blaise war bereits instruiert, statt seiner Draco zu spielen. Noch ein Grund, warum der Vielsafttrank geschont werden musste. Nun ja, und es würde sich ja gleich zeigen, ob die nächste Begegnung mit Voldemort ein Grund zur Sorge sein würde. Mehr als ohnehin schon.

Er öffnete die Tür von Madam Pomfreys Dienstwohnung, die direkt an den Krankenflügel anschloss und spähte verstohlen zur Tür hinaus. Der lange Saal lag ruhig im Dunkel der Nacht. Hier und da huschten Schatten an den hohen Rundbogen-Fenstern vorbei, die Bilder auf den vom weißen Mondlicht beschienenen Wänden malten.

Draco sah zu beiden Seiten des Raumes lange Reihen von Betten im bläulichen Licht der Nacht weiß hervorleuchten. Nichts rührte sich, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Immerhin, das war zu erwarten, denn in keinem dieser Betten lag jemand. Nur ganz hinten, um das letzte Bett auf der rechten Seite, war ein weißer Vorhang zugezogen.

Dort lag Potter und schlief. Vermutlich…zumindest war er nicht aufgewacht und hatte nachgesehen, wer es war, der vorhin gegen Madam Pomfreys Tür geklopft und gerufen hatte: „Ich bin's. Harry. Ich brauche Medizin."

Draco schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich und schlich so leise wie möglich durch die Reihen der Betten hindurch, zu Potter hinunter. Etwas beschämt dachte er daran, dass er der Krankenstation dieses Jahr selbst einige nicht sehr rühmliche Besuche abgestattet hatte.

Das war nun wirklich nichts, worauf er stolz war. Viel stolzer war er hingegen auf seine Idee, Potter in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, um ihn danach als Madam Pomfrey auszuspionieren. Er war ein Slytherin. Er war gut im Pläneschmieden. Je verzwickter, desto mehr reizte ihn die Sache.

Potter schlief, als Draco in dessen Kabine eintrat. Er verzog das Gesicht, denn sein Erz-Feind sabberte. Zudem sah er ohne Brille irgendwie… falsch aus. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Potters bestes Stück zu verhexen. Er könnte ihm eine ansteckende Geschlechtskrankheit verpassen, ihn körperlich deformieren oder vielleicht auch nur die Farbe ändern? Was würde die Wieselin dann sagen? Worüber würde sie sich wohl mehr freuen? Über ein heldenhaftes Gryffindor-Rot oder ein leuchtendes Slytherin-Grün? Aber nein, keine Zeit für Scherze.

Er setzte sich an den Rand von Potters Bett, legte ein Hand hinter dessen Nacken und hob seinen Kopf leicht an. „Aufwachen, Mr. Potter, Sie müssen noch einmal Medizin nehmen", hörte er sich selbst mit der beruhigenden, freundlichen Stimme von Madam Pomfrey sprechen.

Der müde Junge blinzelte schläfrig, murmelte etwas, doch wehrte er sich nicht, als ihm die vermeintliche Krankenschwester Snapes Grüße aus dem Krankenstand übermittelten.

Ein dümmliches Grinsen breitete sich auf Potters Gesicht aus, als ihm Draco Pomfrey fürsorglich über die Wange streichelte, seinen Kopf zu ihm hinüberdrehte und leise „Legilimens" hauchte.

Xxx

Als er wieder ging, wünschte sich Draco, dass nicht Potter, sondern er einen Schädelbruch gehabt hätte. In diesem Fall hätte er sich freiwillig gleich noch mal vom Besen fallen lassen, denn dann wäre ihm das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Voldemort erspart geblieben.


	10. BurnOut

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *tapferkeitsmedailleüberreich***

* * *

** Kapitel 10: Burn-out **

Draco kaute müde an einem Stück Brötchen herum, mit dem er sich gewiss schon seit fünf Minuten selbst quälte. Er hatte keinen Hunger, er war einfach nur müde.

Er war müde und konnte die Augen kaum offen halten. Er hatte diese Nacht kaum geschlafen und so war selbst das Kauen eines Brötchens anstrengend.

Der Grund dafür war, dass er gestern Abend, gleich nachdem er Potter verlassen hatte, in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt war, statt Voldemort, wie geplant, erst am nächsten Mittag aufzusuchen. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, irgendeinen potenziellen Doppelgänger mit Vielsafttrank auszustatten, da der, der ihn bewachen sollte, in dieser Nacht in der Krankenstation lag.

Erst als er den schnarchenden Wurmschwanz wachgerüttelt und ihn mit heftigen Tritten und Flüchen hinein in Voldemorts Zimmer geschickt hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass der dunkle Lord womöglich auch schlief. Erst als Wurmschwanz ihm zitternd und schmerzgekrümmt zuschnarrte, dass er gefälligst unten im Salon warten sollte, wurde ihm klar, dass es vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, bis zum nächste Tag zu warten. Beiläufig registrierte er, dass er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, dass Voldemort selbst schlafen könnte. Dass er vielleicht schlechte Laune haben könnte, noch schlechtere als sonst, wenn man ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett riss.

Doch die Sache duldete Dracos Meinung nach keinen Aufschub. Er hastete die Treppen hinunter, eilte in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern und rüttelte diese wach, dann begab er sich, nun doch zitternd vor Angst, in den Salon, wo er demütig auf die Knie fiel und auf den Meister wartete. Voldemort ließ ihn in dieser Position fünfzehn Minuten schmoren, bevor er den Saal betrat.

Draco nutzte die Zeit, um seinem überraschend ruhigen Vater, seiner verstörten Mutter sowie der wütenden Bellatrix und dem entsetzten Rodolphus zu erklären, was geschehen war.

Eigentlich hatte Draco erwartet, dass Voldemort ihn foltern würde, nachdem er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass der Orden eine Liste erstellt hatte, auf der die zu tötenden Anhänger des Lords verzeichnet waren. Er hatte gedacht, dass Voldemort ihn vielleicht sofort töten würde, nachdem er gestanden hatte, dass der Orden ihn verdächtigte, im Auftrag des Lords in Hogwarts zu sein.

Doch nichts geschah. Voldemort hörte ruhig zu und wirkte beinahe gelangweilt. Als Draco geendet hatte, nickte er und befahl ihm, so schnell wie möglich ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Wahrscheinlich, so dachte Draco, fand Voldemort nichts bei dem Gedanken, die Malfoys auszulöschen. Oder andere Todesser. Todesser seien immer bedroht, doch der Orden würde nicht offen operieren und so sollte alles weitergehen wie bisher. Draco sollte sich den bekannten Ordensmitgliedern gegenüber so zurückhaltend wie möglich verhalten, sie gleichzeitig weiterhin ausspionieren und die Augen offen halten.

Eigentlich wirkte Voldemort eher müde, als ob er vor allem wieder in sein Bett wollte, denn er bestrafte Draco noch nicht einmal, sondern wies ihn an, auch die nächste Male, wenn er etwas auszurichten habe, möglichst bei Nacht zu kommen, da es um diese Uhrzeit unwahrscheinlicher sei, dass er beobachtet würde.

Gegen fünf Uhr war er aus dem Manor zurückgekehrt, hatte sich in sein Bett in den Slytherinkerkern begeben, bis etwa sieben Uhr den Baldachin über sich angestarrt und darüber nachgedacht, dass er nie wieder „Es kann nicht mehr schlimmer werden" denken sollte, denn offensichtlich war es immer möglich, sein Leben noch schwieriger zu machen.

Was Draco wirklich wütend machte, war der Geruch seines Vaters, als er sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte. Es war ja nicht als ob er es nicht geahnt hätte.

Er hatte ihn mit verquollenen Augen auf dem Sofa sitzen sehen. Hatte gesehen, wie schlaff er dort zwischen Rodolphus und Bellatrix gewirkt hatte. Doch dies hätte man immer noch auf Müdigkeit und die Uhrzeit schieben können.  
Lucius' Geruch hingegen, seine schleppende Art zu sprechen und der etwas unsichere Gang, als er Draco verabschiedete, ließen jedoch keinen Zweifel daran, dass sein Vater auch diese Nacht lieber mit Odgen anstatt mit Narzissa verbracht hatte.

Merkwürdig, dass er sich bei all den anderen Sorgen ausgerechnet darüber ärgerte, dass sein Vater genau das getan hatte, was er vermutlich jede Nacht tat. Er hatte ihn ja noch nicht einmal bei etwas unerwartetem erwischt. Trotzdem… trotzdem war es auf eine grimmige Art befriedigender, sich über Lucius' Geruch zu ärgern, statt darüber nachzudenken, dass Voldemort mit gelangweiltem Achselzucken kommentiert hatte, dass man seine Todesser doch sowieso beseitigen wollte, das sei ja, genau genommen, nichts Neues.

Danach hatte er Lucius dann einige äußerst beunruhigende Momente lang prüfend angesehen und dann nicht Lucius, sondern Bellatrix gefragt, mit welchen Zaubern das Manor gesichert war. Mehr könne man nicht machen.

Draco seufzte und würgte den Bissen hinunter. Er hatte keinen Hunger, obwohl er noch nicht einmal wusste, wann er das letzte Mal gegessen hatte. Gestern? Vorgestern? Er war nicht nur nicht hungrig, er hatte auch keine Lust zu essen. Essen war eine sinnlose Tätigkeit, mit der Menschen sich die Zeit vertrieben, die keine anderen Sorgen hatten.

Doch er war zu müde und zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass er sich gegen Pansy hätte wehren wollen, die ihm heute Morgen mit grimmiger Miene den Teller vollgeladen hatte. Vielleicht hatten Crabbe und Goyle ihr gesagt, dass er in der Dusche umgekippt war. Vielleicht machte sie sich aber auch ohne diese zusätzliche Information Gedanken. Sie hatte ihn so anders angesehen, in den letzten Tagen.

Er schluckte und ertrug es, dass ein zerkauter Brocken ihm schmerzhaft den Hals hinunter rutschte. Er setzte sich etwas um, atmete tief durch und zwang sich dazu, einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund zu schieben.

Pansy beachtete ihn glücklicherweise nicht weiter. Nur ab und zu unterbrach sie ihre angeregte Unterhaltung mit Blaise, beugte sich zu ihm herüber und schob den Teller, den er probeweise immer weiter von sich weg schob, zurück, deutete mahnend auf das immer noch nur zur Hälfte bewältigte Brötchen und wandte sich wieder zurück zu Blaise.

Crabbe und Goyle unterhielten sich ebenfalls ohne ihn. Über irgendetwas, Draco hörte nicht genau hin. Er konnte sich eh nicht darauf konzentrieren. Stattdessen spülte er den nächsten Bissen mit einem Schluck Milch hinunter, dann griff er in seine Umhangtasche und zog den Zauberstab heraus. Im Geiste wiederholte er die Worte „Wingardium Leviosa" und konzentrierte sich darauf, das schwebende Brötchen auf Goyles Teller landen zu lassen. Der aß so viel, ein halbes Brötchen mehr würde ihm bestimmt nicht auffallen.

Pansys Hand schnellte nach vorne und schlug das Brötchen auf den Tisch. Mit einem Ruck zog sie ihren Arm zurück, knallte Draco das halbe Käsesandwich zurück auf den Teller und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Du isst das jetzt, vorher stehst du nicht auf, ist das klar? Ich sehe mir das nicht länger an."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er sie angeblafft, was sie sich erlaubte. Er hätte ihr gedroht oder sie ausgelacht, aber heute schaffte er es einfach nicht. Zudem klangen Worte wie „ich sehe mir das nicht länger an", nicht angenehm in seinen Ohren, da sie, zusammen mit dem genervten Ausdruck in Pansys Augen, nichts Gutes verhießen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nickte er gehorsam und biss das nächste Stück ab, während Pansy schon wieder mit Blaise redete. Er hörte nicht, worüber die beiden tuschelten. Sie flüsterten, doch Pansy klang eindeutig gereizt.

Er spähte hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, beobachtete das Schlammblut, das gerade zusammenzuckte, als Weasley ihr offenbar aus einer spontanen Laune heraus die Wange küsste. Sie verzog ihren Mund und wich ein wenig zurück, woraufhin er sich ebenfalls wieder ein Stück von ihr zurückzog und etwas sagte, was nur eine Entschuldigung sein konnte.

Sie hatte nichts gesagt, immerhin, das hatte er gestern gesehen. Sie hatte dicht gehalten. Potter und seine Freunde hatten schon vorher gewusst, dass Draco ein Todesser war. Sie wussten jedoch nichts von ihrem Abstecher ins Manor, dass er bei der Verbrennung des Fuchsbaus beteiligt war, dass Voldemort seine Diener angewiesen hatte für ihn zu sterben, dass es ihm im Moment egal war, was mit Potter geschah und auch nicht, warum Draco in Hogwarts war. Sie hatten Vermutungen, doch mehr war es nicht.

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Milch und dachte darüber nach, dass sie seine Lage wesentlich schlimmer hätte machen können, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Zudem hatte sie niemandem gesagt, was Voldemort ihm angedroht hatte und darüber hinaus hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass sie Severus Snape in den Reihen der Todesser gesehen hatte.

Keine Gewissheiten, nur Vermutungen hatte er in Potters Geist gesehen. Man wunderte sich, dass er noch lebte, doch man konnte sich keinen wirklichen Reim darauf machen. Ganz eindeutig hatte Potter keine Ahnung, dass er der Grund für Dracos Rückkehr zur Schule war.

Er musste zugeben, dass er dem Schlammblut gegenüber deswegen eine gewisse Dankbarkeit verspürte. Als könne sie seinen auf ihr ruhenden Blick spüren, wandte sie sich von dem Wiesel ab und drehte sich stattdessen in seine Richtung, um ihm mit ausdrucksloser Miene direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

Er blinzelte, fast als fühle er sich von ihrem nun nicht mehr ängstlichen, sondern sicheren Blick geblendet. Einige Sekunden hielt sie ihm ruhig stand, dann spähte sie kurz nach rechts und links, wohl um sich zu versichern, dass ihre Freunde in ihre eigenen Unterhaltungen versunken waren und sie nicht beobachteten, dann griff sie in ihren Umhang und zog ein elfenbeinfarbenes Stück Pergament heraus.  
Er brauchte einen Moment bis er begriff, dass es sein Brief war, den die Schuleulen vorhin, während er mit seinem Brötchen gekämpft hatte, zugestellt haben mussten. Seinen eigenen Uhu hatte er in diesem Falle zur Sicherheit nicht genommen.

Sie nickte ihm ruhig zu, wohl um zu versichern, dass sie verstanden hatte, was er meinte und einverstanden war, dann steckte sie das Pergament zurück und drehte sich wieder von ihm weg, um erneut in eine mit Sicherheit sterbenslangweilige Unterhaltung mit Weasley, Potter und dem Trampel Longbottom zu verfallen, der sich eben Hermine gegenüber niederließ und Draco somit die Sicht auf das Mädchen versperrte.

Xxx

Hermine hatte nicht beabsichtigt zu lauschen. Genau genommen hatte sie auch kaum etwas gehört. Es hatte sich nur einfach nicht vermeiden lassen, dass sie einzelne Brocken der Unterhaltung aufschnappte, als sie den Schlafsaal der Jungen betrat. Nun ja, fast betrat.

Es war bereits achtzehn Uhr, als sie in die große Halle gekommen waren. Ginny war so entsetzlich langsam, wenn es darum ging, bestimmte Bücher zu suchen. Immer wieder musste Hermine sie mit immer länger werdenden Anweisungszetteln in Madam Pince's Revier schicken, da sie nie genau das fand, was Hermine haben wollte.

Sie hatte zwar regelrecht riechen können, wie Ginny barsche Antworten wie „Geh doch selbst und such, was du brauchst" durch den Kopf schwirrten, doch zu ihrer größten Bewunderung verkniff sich diese all das, und kehrte nur ein ums andere Mal zurück ins Reich der Bücher, das Hermine nicht mehr betreten wollte.

Als sie endlich fertig waren, schleppten sie sich beide mühsam hinunter in die große Halle. Ginny, weil sie müde vom Suchen war, Hermine, weil die fünfzehn Bücher, die sie in ihren Armen trug, das Gewicht eines Schulkindes hatten.

Sie konnte Ginny nicht verdenken, dass sie sich nicht zu ihr setzte, sondern zu ihren Jahrgangskameradinnen. Ron und Harry waren nicht da. Hermine wurde etwas mulmig zumute, als sie sah, dass Kingsleys Platz am Lehrerpult ebenfalls verwaist war. Als sie Neville sah, der mit raschen Schritten zur Tür hinaus eilte, nachdem er die anderen Jungen nicht an ihren Plätzen vorgefunden hatte, wurde ihr langsam übel.

Aber vielleicht wollte sie doch lauschen, denn in diesem Moment beschloss Hermine, dass sie satt war. Sie erfuhr von Dean, dass Harry und Ron schon gegessen hatten und heftig diskutierend hinauf in den Gryffindorturm gestürmt waren.

Trotzdem hatte Hermine nicht vorgehabt, vor dem Schlafsaal zu stehen und ihr Ohr an die Tür zu legen und dennoch tat sie es, als sie Rons erregte Stimme „Malfoy" rufen hörte.

Sie hörte wirklich nicht viel. Nur die Worte „Malfoy", „Wir treffen uns am Grimmauldplatz" und „Hoffentlich sind sie im Manor" verstand sie.

Neville entgegnete etwas. Es klang ängstlich, doch Harrys beruhigendes, dumpf durch die Tür herausklingendes Gemurmel konnte sie schon nicht mehr verstehen, weil sie, sobald Rons Stimme verstummt war, ihr Ohr von der Tür gelöst hatte und nun die Treppe hinunter hastete.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur großen Halle sagte sie sich selbst tausend Mal, dass sie doch einfach umkehren sollte. Sie könnte tun, als habe sie nichts gehört. Doch ihre Füße schienen ihr Herz und ihr Gewissen besser zu kennen als ihr Verstand, der sie immer wieder anflehte, stehen zu bleiben.

Atemlos kam sie in der großen Halle an, riss die Tür auf und ihr heftig pochendes Herz setzte einige Schläge aus, als sie sah, dass der Platz, den Malfoy und Gefolge sonst immer am Slytherintisch innehatten, mittlerweile verwaist war.

Sie hätte doch gehen können. Sie hätte sich sagen können: „Gut, ich habe es probiert, aber er war schon weg", doch stattdessen rannte sie durch die Reihen ihr verwirrt nachblickender Schüler zurück zur Tür, quer durch die große Halle und schlug die Richtung der Kerker ein.

Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, wo die Slytherinkerker waren, nur dass die Slytherins immer aus der Nähe des Zaubertrankklassenzimmers kamen, wenn sie zum Essen gingen. War es Glück oder Schicksal, dass sie wirklich ein schnarrendes, überhebliches Lachen hörte, als sie den nur spärlich von Fackeln beleuchteten Korridor hinabhastete?

Als sie Draco, umgeben von seinen Anhängern, in Richtung Slughorns Büro schlendern sah, fiel ihr ein, dass er dort zum Nachsitzen einbestellt war. Um die Sache so würdevoll wie möglich zu machen, wollte er wohl nicht alleine gehen, sondern schleppte einen Geleitzug, bestehend aus Crabbe, Goyle und der affektiert kichernden Pansy, die ihren Arm um seine Taille geschlungen hatte, mit sich. Er sagte irgendetwas das nach „Potter" klang und sofort begannen alle erneut zu lachen.

„Malfoy!"

Das Lachen erstarb, vier verdutzt wirkende Slytherins drehten sich zu ihr um und starrten sie an, als seien sie nicht sicher, ob sie eine Fata Morgana oder sogar ein Irrwicht war.

Hermine kümmerte sich nicht darum. Schwer atmend rannte sie weiter, ignorierte Crabbe und Goyle, die wie zwei Leibwächter vor Draco traten und beachtete auch nicht Pansy, die sich enger an ihren Freund schmiegte als fürchte sie, Hermine könnte versuchen, ihr den arroganten Snob aus den Armen zu reißen.

„Malfoy… du…", Hermines Augen flackerten nervös. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie hatte sich in etwa ausgemalt was sie ihm sagen musste, nicht aber, was sie in Gegenwart seines Fan-Clubs erwähnen durfte. „Malfoy, ich, ich muss sofort mit dir sprechen."

Dracos Lippen kräuselten sich angeekelt. „Warum?", schnarrte er kalt.

Hermine trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, versuchte an Crabbe und Goyle vorbei einen Blick auf das blasse, spitze Gesicht des Jungen zu erhaschen und flehte eher, als dass sie drohte: „Du… du warst sehr gemein zu mir und ich muss unbedingt mit dir darüber sprechen."

„Was?" Er schob seine Hände zwischen seine Bodyguards, schob sie wie einen Vorhang, den er öffnete, zur Seite und drängte sich zwischen ihnen durch. „Was soll der Scheiß?"

Eigentlich wirkte er nicht einmal wirklich wütend, eher vollkommen ahnungslos, was er von einer Anschuldigung halten sollte, mit der er keine seiner heutigen Taten verbinden konnte.

„Ach, lass das Schlammblut doch", quengelte Pansy, funkelte Hermine missbilligend an und packte Dracos Arm, um ihn zu sich zurückzuziehen. „Sie will sich nur wichtig machen."

„Aber…aber…" Hermine suchte krampfhaft nach Worten. Sie hörte doch selbst, wie künstlich ihre Stimme klang, so gar nicht nach dem, was ihre Worte sagten. „Harry…. also er will dich auch sprechen. Weil du… es geht um…"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich. Er schüttelte Pansys Arm von sich ab, verschränkte die Hände vor seiner Brust und kam noch etwas näher, die anderen drei einige Schritte hinter sich lassend.

„Du", stammelte Hermine atemlos, hob ihren Finger drohend wie einen Zauberstab und pickte ihn in die Brust, „Du hast mich „Grangy" genannt, als ich dich bei Madame Pomfrey gesehen habe. Du weißt schon… nach dem Quidditchspiel. Ja, genau!"Hermine triumphierte innerlich, denn Malfoys Miene wurde zwar deutlich kälter, doch wirkte er nun weit weniger verwirrt, sondern schien allmählich zu begreifen, dass sie ihm etwas zu sagen hatte, das nicht für fremde Ohren bestimmt war. „Und Harry will mit dir unbedingt reden, weil…. Grangy ist einfach eine ungeheure Frechheit."

„Ach so!" Draco verzog das Gesicht, schnarrte der empört protestierenden Pansy „geh weg" zu und schickte Crabbe und Goyle mit ausgestrecktem Arm ebenfalls den Flur hinab.

Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr bremsen, noch ehe Draco sich wieder zu ihr umgedreht hatte, packte sie ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn in den Schatten einer großen Ritterrüstung.

„Lass mich sofort los und sag endlich, was du willst!" Fast angeekelt wirkte er, als er ihre Hand abschüttelte. Sie verdrehte die Augen, als er sich danach noch nicht einmal zu albern vorkam, ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang zu fischen und sich die Handgelenke abzuwischen.

„Malfoy… hör mir zu!" Sie packte ihn erneut, zog ihn noch näher zu sich heran und drückte ihn gegen die Mauer. Zu verwirrt um sich zu wehren, blieb er einfach nur stehen und starrte sie entgeistert an, während Hermine eindringlich flüsterte: „Räumt Malfoy Manor. Auf der Stelle. Jetzt!"

Sie ließ von ihm ab und einige Sekunden lang wirkte er wie versteinert. Er bewegte sich nicht, er schien nicht einmal zu atmen. Starrte sie nur weiterhin an und erst als sie ihn noch einmal packte, schüttelte und „Jetzt!" befahl, schien er wieder fähig, sich zu bewegen.

Er schob sie unsanft zur Seite, wankte einige unsichere Schritte von ihr weg und sie glaubte schon, dass er immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, aber dann nickte er, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging schneller und schneller davon, bis sie nur noch die das rasche Klappern seiner Absätze hören konnte, das die Treppe hinauf verklang.

Xxx

Draco stürmte so schnell, wie er noch nie zuvor gerannt war, in den Verbotenen Wald hinein. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, Crabbe, Goyle oder gar Blaise dazu aufzufordern, während seiner Abwesenheit „Er" zu sein. Erstens, weil es im Moment wirklich Schlimmeres zu befürchten gab als bei einem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald erwischt zu werden. Zweitens, weil die, die ihn überwachten sollten, im Moment abgelenkt waren und keine Zeit haben würden, ihm hinterher zu spionieren.

Nein, sie waren viel zu beschäftigt damit sich zusammenzurotten, um seine Familie auszulöschen. Das Schlammblut hatte nicht gesagt, wann sie kommen würden. Doch der gehetzte Ausdruck ihrer Augen, das scharf befehlende „Jetzt!" und dass sie ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort hatte davon rennen lassen, es konnte nur bedeuten, dass es jede Minute soweit sein konnte.

Zehn Minuten später fand er seine vollkommen verdutzte Familie beim Abendessen im Esszimmer des Manors. Seine Mutter fragte verwirrt, ob er mit ihnen essen wolle, doch Draco schüttelte atemlos den Kopf und konnte nur panisch „Raus hier! Sofort alle raus hier!" rufen.

Darauf breitete sich Stille aus, die Draco erst durchbrechen konnte, als er wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war. „Der Orden! Ich habe vorhin gehört, das sie das Manor angreifen wollen! Sofort raus hier!"

Einen Herzschlag lang starrten sie ihn noch an, dann sprangen sie von ihren Stühlen auf, griffen ihre Zauberstäbe und hasteten zur Tür hinaus. Draco dachte eigentlich nicht, dass sie wirklich fliehen würden. Wie auch, die Situation war viel zu überhetzt und schnell. Alle waren recht leicht gekleidet, da im Zimmer ein wärmendes Kaminfeuer gebrannt hatte. Niemand dachte daran, irgendetwas in Sicherheit zu bringen oder mitzunehmen. Lucius nahm sich noch nicht einmal die Zeit Schuhe anzuziehen, sondern rannte in Strümpfen zur Tür hinaus.

Der, der wohl das Hauptziel des Anschlages sein sollte, Voldemort, war nicht da. Ohne große Erklärungen ins Ausland gereist, erzählte ihm sein Onkel und seine Mutter konnte sich trotz Bellatrix' mahnendem Blick nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen, dass dies sofort nach Dracos Warnung vor einem Anschlag passiert war.

Er sandte einen Zauber aus, um das Manor abzusuchen. Niemand war auf dem Grundstück, doch ein von seiner Mutter ausgeführter zweiter Zauber offenbarte, dass in dem Wald, der das Manor umgab, zehn Personen waren.

Es war einfach keine Zeit nachzudenken, sich Sorgen zu machen oder gar Angst zu haben. Es war auch nicht nötig, dass Rodolphus die anderen daran erinnerte, dass Rabastan von Auroren nicht verhaftet, sondern getötet worden war. Die Gefahr war einfach offensichtlich.

Man verabredete sich dazu, sich nachher im ungenutzten, mittlerweile etwas verfallenen Manor der Familie Lestrange zu treffen und trennte sich, um die Personen im Wald zu suchen.

Draco blieb dicht hinter seiner Mutter. „Hier stimmt etwas nicht" flüsterte Narzissa, nachdem sie den zweiten „Homenum revelio" Zauber gesprochen und festgestellt hatte, dass die Personen, die sie eben im Wald ausgemacht hatte, zumindest aus dem näheren Umkreis verschwunden waren. Sie winkte Lucius zu sich, der gemeinsam mit Rodolphus zwischen zwei Bäumen hervor kam und fragte, ob er jemanden gefunden hätte. Die Frage wurde verneint.

Man wollte schon Bellatrix holen, um sich zu beratschlagen, doch Sekunden später wurde Draco von seinem Vater auf den Boden geworfen und mit dem Gesicht ins Gras gedrückt. Er wollte sich wehren und aufstehen, doch er kam nicht gegen Lucius' Hand auf seinem Hinterkopf an, der in panischer Angst schrie: „Alle runter!"

Sekunden später schoss eine Sternschnuppe vom Himmel herab. Zumindest war das, was kam, schön, hell und klar wie eine Sternschnuppe, wenn vielleicht auch größer. Ein gleißendes, strahlendes Licht und eine unnatürliche Hitze strahlte davon aus. So heiß, dass der eben noch fröstelnde Draco schon zu schwitzen begann, bevor die Bombe mit lauter Explosion im Manor einschlug und all das, was Draco Zuhause nannte, innerhalb von Sekunden in sich zusammenstürzte und in Flammen aufging.

Der Boden unter Draco bebte, als sei er lebendig. Als sei er ein großes, riesenhaftes Tier, das durch die Explosion erwacht war und sich nun zu regen begann.

Fassungslos starrte er auf das Grundstück vor ihm, auf das erneut eine Sternschnuppe hinabfiel, die mit ohrenbetäubenden Krachen in ein Nebengebäude einschlug. Pferde, sie hatten dort Pferde. Es war auf eine bizarre Weise wunderschön, die Tiere zu sehen, die panisch wiehernd aus ihren zerstörten Stallungen hinausstoben und als vierbeinige Kometen durch den Garten des Manors rasten.

Rot glühende, Funken sprühende Wesen erhoben sich über dem Manor in die Luft. Man hätte sie für Phönixe halten können, doch ihr Gesang war nicht betörend schön, sondern ein Lied der Todesqualen. Lucius' letztes Geburtstagsgeschenk, die weißen Pfauen, getroffen von einem Feuerzauber, standen in Flammen und verbrannten unter wahnsinnigen Schreien vor ihren Augen.

Ein Meer bunter Sternschnuppen hagelte auf das Manor nieder. Manche groß ein zerstörerisch wie ein Meteorit, andere klein und präzise wie Kanonenkugeln. Eines hatten sie jedoch alle gemein, sie waren tödlich.

Draco spürte die Hand seines Vaters nicht mehr an seinem Hinterkopf. Er drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah seine Eltern hinter sich knien. Beide hielten einander im Arm und sahen in stummem Entsetzen dorthin, wo gerade die nächste Sternschnuppe einschlug, die den Boden zum Erbeben brachte.

Draco setzte sich auf und suchte nach Bellatrix und Rodolphus. Rodolphus saß ein paar Schritte neben seinem Vater und starrte in den Himmel wie ein Kind, das ein wunderschönes Feuerwerk bewundert. Er lächelte, doch gleichzeitig zitterte er am ganzen Leib.

Bellatrix sah er in der Nähe seiner Mutter stehen, die Arme ausgebreitet, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, schrie sie.

Nein, sie schrie nicht. Ihr Mund war offen, doch die Schreie, die Draco hörte, kamen vom Manor. Er hörte die Tiere schreien. Irgendwo dort brannten ihre anderen Haustiere. Irgendwo im Haus, so ging ihm beim Anblick eines auf ihn zu galoppierenden Flammenpferdes durch den Sinn, verbrannten auch ihre Hauselfen. Ob sie es waren, deren irre Schreie verzweifelt zu ihnen herüberdrangen?

Er wandte sich um, da der kometenhafte Feuerschweif, den das Pferd nach sich zog, unwiderstehlich auf seine Augen wirkte. Erst, als Lucius mit lautem „Protego" einen Schutzschild errichtete, gegen den das gehetzte Tier prallte und mit zertrümmerten Knochen zuckend zu Boden ging, erwachte er aus der Trance.

Seine Mutter schrie, sie wollte ins Haus zurück rennen , schoss erste „Aquamenti" ab, doch Rodolphus war schneller. Er packte die zappelnde und hysterisch schreiende Frau und zog sie mit sich. „Gehen wir! Wir…" Er konnte kaum sprechen, da die sich heftig wehrende Narzissa fast all seine Konzentration aufsaugte. „Wir müssen hier weg. Wir müssen überlegen, was zu tun ist."

Lucius nickte und ehe Draco wusste, was ihm geschah, spürte er Lucius' Hand auf seinem Arm, der ihn an sich drückte und mit ihm gemeinsam weg apparierte, ein Meer von Farben, das von all den Sternschnuppen ausging, hinter sich lassend.

Es ging alles sehr schnell. Lucius ließ ihn los, noch bevor sie den Boden von Lestrange Manor berührten. Er hörte ihn schreien, verstand jedoch nicht, was er sagte. Alles, was er sah, war, dass sie von gut einem Dutzend vermummter Gestalten empfangen wurden, die bereits mit erhobenen Zauberstäben auf sie warteten und Flüche abfeuerten, noch bevor die apparierenden Personen aufgehört hatten sich zu drehen.

Es war einfach keine Zeit zu denken, keine Zeit für Skrupel. Wie eine Maschine, die einem Programm folgt, hob Draco seinen Zauberstab und schoss die ersten Flüche ab. Grüne Blitze durchschnitten die Luft. Seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als die von starker, zerstörerischer Magie aufgeladene Luft über seine Haut strich.

Draco rannte, so schnell er konnte, hinter einen nahestehenden Schuppen. Eine Gestalt folgte ihm so dicht auf den Fersen, dass sie ihn beinahe berühren konnte. Ohne nach hinten zu sehen schoss Draco Flüche in die Richtung ab, aus der er die Schritte zu meinen hörte. Schockflüche, wie in der Schule gelernt.

Er hörte ein ums andere Mal „Protego" und begriff, dass ihn ein „Stupor" nicht mehr retten konnte. Er warf sich auf den Boden, rollte so schnell er konnte herum und ohne zu überlegen, ja, eigentlich ohne genau zu zielen, schoss er einen Todesfluch in Richtung seines Verfolgers.

Er war einfach nur glücklich, als die Person, die auf ihn zielte, getroffen zu Boden ging. Einen Moment lang schloss er vor Erleichterung die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete, bemerkte er, dass er alleine war. Um ihn herum war niemand.

In einiger Entfernung hörte er Schreie, sah grüne Lichtblitze in bisher nie gekannter Intensität aufleuchten. Er wurde geblendet und stolperte. Er sprang auf, um zurück zu den anderen zu rennen und wäre dabei fast von der wunderschönen, tödlichen Sternschnuppe getroffen worden, die nur wenige Meter vor ihm im Auffahrtsbereich von Lestrange Manor einschlug.

Innerhalb eines Herzschlages stand die Welt in Flammen. Alles um ihn herum brannte, von einem unnatürlichen, mörderischen Feuer entzündet, das selbst vor Steinen nicht zurückschreckte.

Draco irrte panisch zwischen den Flammen umher. Er wusste nicht, ob es an der Panik lag oder an einem Zauber, dass er nicht apparieren konnte. Er konnte nichts mehr sehen, nur noch Rot und Gelb, das zu einem Meer aus Lava vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Er wusste nicht, ob er selbst brannte, nur dass er schwitzte und ganz sicher sterben würde, wenn er keinen Weg aus den Flammen fand.

In Sekundenabständen schoss er „Aquamenti"-Fontänen ab, um sich eine heiße, dampfende, rauchenden Gasse durch die Flammen zu bahnen. Er hob sich einen Ärmel vor den Mund, doch trotzdem lag der Rauch schwer auf seiner Brust, brannte in seinen Lungen und er fühlte sich schwindelig. Als wäre er in einem Karussell begann sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen, wunderschön bunt, doch entsetzlich heiß. Er begann zu torkeln, konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, während er Meter um Meter weiter darum kämpfte, nicht zu fallen, denn das wäre das Ende.

Durch das Lodern der Flammen hörte er die Stimme seiner Tante, die verzweifelt nach seiner Mutter schrie. Er steuerte in Richtung dieser Stimme, nicht wissend, ob ihn dieser Weg wirklich aus dem Feuerherd hinausbringen könnte. Dennoch, eine Stimme auf die man zugehen konnte, war zumindest ein Ziel.

Seine Augen waren trocken, schmerzten und er spürte, wie seine Sinne schwanden. Einige letzte Meter kämpfte er sich nach vorne, dann kippte er um...

… doch schon war Bellatrix' Stimme ganz nah, rief nun nicht mehr nach seiner Mutter, sondern ihn. Sie packte ihn, zog ihn mit sich und als sie beide zu wirbeln begannen, schwand die Hitze, da weder Hitze noch Kälte während der Apparation zu spüren waren.

Er öffnete zaghaft die Augen und glaubte schon, dass er sich geirrt hätte und sie sich immer noch auf dem Manor seiner Tante befanden. Denn auch hier war alles heiß, gelb strahlend vor Flammen und voller Rauch. Bellatrix schüttelte ihn und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „Steh sofort auf, Draco! Du musst mir helfen, hast du deine Mutter gesehen?"

Draco hustete, ihm war immer noch schwindelig und er konnte kaum atmen. Er spuckte schwarzen Schleim aus und fiel zur Seite. Als ihn Bellatrix mühsam wieder in die Hocke gezogen hatte, schlug sie ihn erneut. „Du musst sofort aufstehen. Wir müssen hier weg… es brennt und ich finde deine Mutter nicht."

Allmählich drang die Botschaft von seinen Ohren zu seinem Gehirn. Er öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass sie hier zwar auch neben einem brennenden Haus standen, es jedoch nicht das gleiche brennende Haus war wie zuvor.

„Was… was… wo sind wir hier?"

Bellatrix schüttelte zuerst ihren Kopf und dann ihn. „Hast du deine Mutter gesehen? Hast du dort drinnen deine Mutter gesehen?"

„Hier?" Er hustete, doch konnte er wieder halbwegs verständliche Worte hervorbringen. Auf sie gestützt stand er auf und sah sich verwirrt um. „Wo… wir sind wir hier?"

„Ein Cottage an der Ostküste. Es brennt, alles brennt…" Ihre Stimme klang heiser. Nicht nur er, auch sie musste gefühlte Ewigkeiten durch die Flammen geirrt sein.

„Aber wir sind doch… ich war doch eben…"

„Jaaa…" Bellatrix schüttelte ihn erneut, als könne ihn das besser verstehen machen. „Verstehst du nicht? Alles brennt. Ich bin von Haus zu Haus appariert und überall haben sie Feuer gelegt. Ich dachte hier…. Aber auch hier… alles steht in Flammen." Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Oberarme und erklärte flehend: „Deine Mutter wurde vorhin von einem Fluch getroffen. Aber…" Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Draco Tränen in Bellatrix' Augen. „...aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wo sie war. Ich bin so oft hin und her appariert, dass ich nicht sicher weiß, wo sie gefallen ist. Ich habe schon überall gesucht, aber ich kann sie nicht finden. Hast du sie in Lestrange Manor gesehen?"

Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und spürte, wie er gegen sie kippte, als seine Knie nachgaben und er vor ihr zu Boden ging. „Mutter… Mutter…. Wo?"

„Ja, das weiß ich doch nicht! Das ist doch das Problem!", kreischte Bellatrix, riss ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck nach oben und krallte sich wieder in seine Arme. „Du musst sie sofort suchen gehen! Du apparierst zu unserem Cottage in Wilthsire und ich suche woanders. Wenn du sie gesehen hast, dann…" Sie zuckte ratlos die Schultern, da ihr wohl gerade klar geworden war, dass es keinen sicheren Ort gab, wo man die verletzte Narzissa unbeobachtet pflegen konnte. „Dann bring sie zu eurem Manor, ich… ich weiß nicht. Sie sind überall, in jedem Haus sind Leute von ihnen. So viele können das doch gar nicht sein. Vielleicht sind die im Manor ja schon fertig, dort habe ich niemanden mehr gesehen."

Draco nickte, trat einen Schritt zurück und noch ehe sie ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab heben konnte, hoben seine Füße auch schon ab und er drehte sich abermals in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Er fiel auf eine Wiese. Er kannte dieses Haus nicht, das vor seinen Augen in sich zusammenstürzte. Das unwirkliche Gefühl des nicht wirklich Hierseins überkam ihn. Das Gefühl, dass dies ein Traum war. So musste sich Alice im Wunderland gefühlt haben. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich nach hinten in das feuchte Gras fallen, nur, um den explodierenden Himmel über sich sehen zu können. Er hatte keine Angst, es war ein Feuerwerk. Er lag hier im Gras, um ein Feuerwerk zu bestaunen, das seiner Familie zuliebe abgebrannt wurde.

Die nächste Sternschnuppe, die in seiner Nähe einschlug, hob seinen Körper durch die Wucht des Einschlages einen Moment lang in die Luft, bevor er wieder auf den Boden zurückprallte.

Erneut nahm Panik von Draco Besitz, lähmte seine Fähigkeit logisch zu denken und verbannte jeden Gedanken außer der Sorge um seine Mutter aus seinem Kopf.

Er hatte sie vergessen. Er hatte Mutter vergessen, die womöglich hier irgendwo lag und verbrannte. Er rannte über die brennende Wiese, wich den einschlagenden Kometenfunken aus, als sei dies ein Hindernislauf und beachtete nicht die über ihn hinweg schießenden Flüche, die von dem Kampf zeugten, der auch hier ausgefochten wurde.

Das alles war ihm egal, er musste Mutter finden. Er stolperte, schlug sich die Knie auf und spürte wie etwas Nasses seine Handflächen herabrann, als er sich wieder aufraffte um weiterzurennen. Er konnte Bellatrix' schreien hören, doch sah er sie nicht. Keine Zeit für solche Gedanken. Er musste seine Mutter suchen, alles andere war im Moment egal.

Draco apparierte und schrie vor Schmerz auf, als er mit blutenden Füßen in der Nähe eines brennenden Stadthauses aufschlug. Aber er hatte keine Zeit, er konnte sich nicht damit aufhalten, dass er wegen seiner mangelnden Konzentration an den Füßen zersplintert war, dass er nicht im Manor, sondern an einer selten genutzten Stadtvilla der Lestranges war und hob seine blutenden Hände, um Schockzauber auf eine vermummte Gestalt zu schießen, die mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zukam.

Er hörte Stimmen, viele Stimmen um sich herum, die panisch schrien. Erst später würde ihm einfallen, dass es Muggel gewesen sein mussten, die der aus dem Nichts entflammte Straßenkampf in Schrecken versetzte. In wilder Panik feuerte er Sectumsempra-Flüche auf einen Mann mit roten Haaren ab. Nein, er erkannte sein Gesicht nicht, denn schon drehte er sich um sich selbst, von diesem Fleck weg. Schreie, Panik und Angst hinter sich lassend.

Diesmal hatte er es besser gemacht. Er knickte ein und kippte zu Boden, doch war dies hier immerhin die Lichtung, die das Manor seiner Eltern umgab. Oder das, was vom Manor übrig war. Voll Grauen erkannte er, dass das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war, noch nicht einmal mehr eine Ruine war, sondern von den erbarmungslosen, alles zerstörenden, gewaltigen Flammen eines rubinroten Dämonsfeuers dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde.

Die Kometen hatten tiefe Krater in den Boden geschlagen. Schmutzig-grauer Dampf quoll aus ihnen heraus. Selbst die Katakomben, die sich unterhalb des Manors befanden, standen in Flammen. Nichts, gar nichts, gab es mehr.

Und immer noch, immer noch regneten Funkenschauer um ihn herum, die nicht nur das Manor, sondern wohl alles darum herum ebenfalls zerstören sollten.

„Draco!"

Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre und hob den Zauberstab, zielte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Er ging unsicher einige Schritte auf einen großen Baum zu, hinter dem er glaubte, die Stimme gehört zu haben. Irgendetwas raschelte und er meinte Schritte zu hören. „Draco… wo bist du denn?"

Vater? Es klang nach Lucius, doch war es nicht eindeutig zu entscheiden, da gerade in diesem Moment nur wenige Meter neben ihm erneut eine Bombe einschlug, die die schwarze Nacht blutrot färbte.

„Draco!" Eine Hand packte seinen Oberarm und riss ihn herum, wo Draco im nachhallenden Rot der Explosion seinen Vater stehen sah. „Komm mit! Wir können hier nichts mehr tun."

„Ja, aber Mutter…" Das Rot der Explosion verblasste, doch war es nicht vollkommen dunkel, da das Feuer die Bäume im Garten entzündet hatte und die Flammen Lucius' verwirrt blickendes Gesicht schwach beleuchteten. „Sie ist bei Bellatrix. Komm jetzt mit."

Draco wich einen Schritt zurück und war irritiert, weil Lucius immer noch nicht von ihm abließ. Eine weitere Explosion schlug im Manor ein und zerstörte den Springbrunnen. Blutrote Flammen brachten den Marmor um ihn herum zum schmelzen. Eine andere Art Feuer, das im Gegensatz zu normalem Feuer nicht Pflanzen, sondern Steine und andere schwer schmelzbare Gegenstände fraß.

Das magische Feuer verströmte eine unglaubliche Hitze. Schweißperlen tropften von Lucius' Gesicht. Weitere Kometenfunken regneten vom Himmel und schlugen rings um das bereits komplett zerstörte Herrenhaus ein. Rote Funken, die die Mauern um das Manor zum Schmelzen brachten.

„Aber Bellatrix sagte doch, sie könne sie nicht finden. Sie hat doch vorhin nach ihr gesucht und wusste nicht…"

„Ja und? Jetzt hat sie sie eben gefunden. Jetzt komm endlich mit! Wir müssen hier weg." Lucius' durch die Flammen erhelltes Gesicht zeigte deutlich Ungeduld.

Sein Vater packte ihn fester und zog ihn mit sich, an den vor ihnen zerfließenden Steinen vorbei. Hinaus, auf die in Flammen stehende Wiese, die das Manor großflächig umgab. Wasserfontänen brachen aus Lucius Zauberstab hervor und schufen eine qualmende Gasse voll heißen Dampfes, durch die sie schwitzend und kaum etwas erkennend, doch immerhin ohne zu verbrennen, eilen konnten.

Gut zweihundert Meter von der Einfahrt des Manors entfernt drehte Lucius sich wieder zu ihm um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. „So und nun…"

„Stupor!"

Draco duckte sich, als der rote Blitz an ihm vorbei schoss. Lucius verdrehte die Augen, sein Griff lockerte sich und er kippte zur Seite, während Draco seinerseits seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe riss und mit ausgestrecktem Arm um die eigene Achse wirbelte, um den Angreifer auszumachen.

Er stoppte, doch senkte nicht den Zauberstab, als Severus Snape aus dem Wald auf ihn zuschritt. „Steck' das Ding weg." Snape deutete auf Dracos Zauberstab, hielt aber seinen eigenen weiterhin drohend erhoben.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie ein Verräter sind, ich wusste es", keifte Draco wütend, doch Snape schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf und deutete mit der freien Hand, den Zauberstab immer noch auf Draco gerichtet, auf den am Boden liegenden Lucius. „Das ist nicht dein Vater."

Dracos Arm schwankte, seine Augen flackerten nervös zwischen Lucius und Snape hin und her. „Woher… woher wollen Sie denn das wissen?"

„Weil ich hier bin und nicht dort", antwortete die Stimme eines zweiten Lucius, der ebenfalls mit erhobenem Zauberstab schnell, gehetzt wirkend und nervös nach allen Seiten um sich spähend, aus dem Wald heraus an Snapes Seite trat.

Draco verzog wütend sein Gesicht, machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne und bohrte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Brust. „Woher weiß ich, dass du mein Vater bist?"

Lucius, der stehende, durchbohrte Draco mit einem stechenden Blick. Statt vor Draco zurückzuweichen, kam er einen Schritt näher und drückte Dracos Zauberstab von sich weg. Als er seine Hände hob, wich Draco unwillkürlich einige Schritte zurück, da die Person vor ihm nicht gewillt schien, sich von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen.

Dracos Hand zitterte. Auch wenn er nicht sicher war, wen er vor sich hatte, in die wütenden Augen seines Vaters zu sehen, machte ihn nervös.

„Sieh ihn dir doch an!", sprach der stehende Lucius mit gepresster Stimme. Er deutet mit dem Zauberstab zuerst auf Draco, dann auf den am Boden liegenden Mann. „Er hat noch nicht einmal dieselben Kleider an wie ich."

Mit einem Mal wirklich verunsichert senkte Draco seinen Zauberstab und trat einen Schritt zurück, um den bewusstlosen Mann besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Das lichterloh brennende Manor erleuchtete die Nacht mit seinem verheerenden Schein. In allen Farben des Regenbogens brannten Steine, Marmor, die verendenden Tiere, Gras und Bäume.

Es war hell genug, dass er beide Männer gut erkennen konnte. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand, trug eine schwarze Hose, ein schwarzes Hemd, über das er ein rotes, mit verschnörkelten Runen besticktes Wams gezogen hatte.  
Der Mann, der am Boden lag, trug einen weiten, schwarzen Umhang, feine Handschuhe und edle Drachenlederschuhe.

Der Mann, der vor ihm stand - grüne Socken.

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein und wich voller Entsetzen einige Schritte vor dem am Boden liegenden Mann zurück bevor Snape ihn packen konnte und zur Seite riss, da er sonst gegen einen brennenden Strauch gestoßen wäre.

„Vater…", Draco verzog das Gesicht und meinte, vor Demütigung sterben zu müssen. Er ließ den Zauberstab sinken, wollte ihn schon wegstecken, doch Lucius, der über seinen Doppelgänger gestiegen war, hielt seinen Arm fest. „Nicht!" Er sah sich wieder nervös um und erklärte dann mit gesenkter Stimme. „Sie sind noch hier. Wir haben sie gesucht."

„Vater ich… ich habe nicht…", Draco schämte sich entsetzlich, weil er doch eigentlich ganz genau gewusst hatte, wie übereilt sie alle das Manor verlassen hatten, dass Lucius sofort losgestürmt war und bestimmt nicht zuerst in sein Ankleidezimmer gerannt war, um sich in Abendgarderobe zu werfen.

Lucius winkte ab und bedeutete Draco zu schweigen. „Ja, ja… schon gut. Es ist dunkel und wir sind alle durcheinander." Er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der am Boden liegenden Person. „Er ist nicht der erste. Als wir zu der Lestrange-Villa appariert sind, habe ich dort drei Bellatrix' auf einmal gesehen. Sie verwirren uns. Aber nun", Lucius drehte sich um und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf seine Fälschung, „bringen wir ihn um und suchen weiter. Sie haben aufgehört, Explosionsflüche abzufeuern, aber vielleicht sind noch ein paar von ihnen hier."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und trat einen Schritt von der morbiden Szene weg, in der Lucius den Zauberstab gegen sich selbst richtete, in der Absicht, sich zu töten. Einfach so… als wäre es… Alltagsarbeit.

„Avada -"

„Nein!"

Snape hatte Lucius' Arm gepackt und drückte ihn nach unten. Lucius schien vollkommen verwirrt, zu perplex, um auch nur wütend zu sein, doch bevor er Worte fand, erklärte Snape auch schon mit für ihn sehr ungewohnt nervös klingender Stimme. „Ich mache das. Ich… ich will ihn vorher noch untersuchen. Vielleicht erfahren wir dann, wer es ist. Geht ihr in den Wald…"

Lucius zog seinen Arm zurück und musterte Snape. Es schien, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch war wohl nicht nur Draco im Schein ihres brennenden Zuhauses zu verwirrt, um Widerstand zu leisten. Statt weiterer Einwände stampfte er der am Boden liegenden Person mit dem Fuß ins Gesicht, packte Draco um mit dem gemeinsam Snape zu folgen, der über die Wiese hinweg in Richtung Wald eilte.

Draco humpelte schwerfällig hinterher. Etwas stimmte nicht mit seinen Füßen, er spürte es, doch da er keinen Schmerz spürte, verschob er diese Frage auf später. „Was macht Snape denn hier? Wieso ist er bei euch?"

„Scht!" Lucius legte einen Finger über die Lippen und deutete Draco an, leiser zu sein. „Bellatrix hat deine Mutter zu ihm gebracht, sie wurde…"

„Geht es ihr gut?"

„Scht!" Stoppte Lucius seinen Sohn nun schon viel energischer und hielt ihm mit einer Hand den Mund zu. „Ich sagte doch, du sollst leise sein", zischte er ärgerlich. Merkwürdigerweise wurde Draco jetzt, als sein Vater wieder von ihm abließ und ihm halb beruhigend, halb entschuldigend die Schulter tätschelte, klar, was ihn an dem falschen Lucius gestört hatte. Er hatte nach Aftershave gerochen, wohingegen diesen Lucius immer noch eine recht penetrante Brandy-Fahne umgab.

Davon abgesehen hatte der Schock über den Angriff aber ernüchternd gewirkt. Lucius wirkte zwar angespannt, doch aufmerksam, bewusst und wach. Er zog Draco etwas näher an sich heran und hob dessen Zauberstabhand, die herabgesunken war, als Lucius ihm geboten hatte zu schweigen.

„Ja, es geht ihr gut", flüsterte Lucius, während sie ohne entflammten Zauberstab den dunklen Wald betraten. „Sie ist nicht schwer verletzt. Aber alle, alle unsere Häuser sind zerstört." Lucius sah Draco tief in die Augen und es war intensiv und beängstigend zu sehen, wie der eben noch ruhige Mann für Sekunden die Beherrschung zu verlieren drohte. Doch dann erlangte er seine Fassung wieder, holte tief Luft und flüsterte weiter: „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es geschafft haben, aber sie haben die Fidelius-Zauber um all unsere Häuser, auch die der Lestranges, gebrochen. Bellatrix, Rodolphus und ich… wir waren überall, nichts steht mehr." Wieder brach er ab um tief durchzuatmen. Dennoch wirkte er aufs äußerste angespannt und wachsam. Erlaubte sich weder die Augen vom Wald abzuwenden, um Draco weiter direkt anzusehen, noch seinen Zauberstab auch nur leicht zu senken.

Draco wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte sich zwar so etwas gedacht, als er von einem zerstörten Haus zum anderen appariert war, doch war ihm trotz des offensichtlichen Bildes der Zerstörung in diesem Moment nicht klar gewesen, dass er nun obdachlos war.

„Wie auch immer… wir mussten schnell entscheiden und Bellatrix apparierte zu Snape, da dieser Heiltränke auf Vorrat hat. Er hat deiner Mutter etwas gegeben und als es ihr besser ging, ist er mit Bellatrix zurück appariert. Seitdem suchen wir dich. Wenn wir die hier", er hob den Zauberstab und vollführte eine umfassende Bewegung, um anzudeuten, dass er die Angreifer irgendwo um sie herum vermutete, „gefunden haben, gehen wir alle zu Severus."

Draco fuhr herum, als er hinter sich etwas rascheln hörte und wollte schon einen Fluch abfeuern, doch Lucius war schneller. Er packte seinen Arm, zog Draco an sich heran und hinderte ihn daran, sich zu bewegen. „Zu weit weg. Du weißt nicht, wer es ist. Wenn du jetzt schon den Fluch abschießt, dann weiß er wo du bist, du aber nicht, wo er ist. Warte noch!"

Draco nickte gehorsam. Er war beinahe erleichtert, dass sein Vater ihn immer noch an sich drückte, seinen eigenen Zauberstab aber drohend erhoben hielt. Erst als die Schritte ganz nahe waren, ließ er von Draco ab und nickte ihm zu.

Draco hörte seinen Vater tief Luft holen, zum Fluch ansetzen doch bevor das „Avada" vollendet war, hörten sie schon Snapes panische Stimme. „Weg hier! Sie haben Basiliskenatem."

Lucius Zauberstab verharrte, doch richtete er ihn nicht mehr auf den schnell auf sie zu eilenden Snape, sondern unfokussiert und im Schock gelähmt auf einen Punkt hinter diesem „Basilisken…"

„Ja. Sofort weg!"

„Was ist das?", fragte Draco vollkommen verwirrt.

„Das…. Das… komm jetzt endlich, Lucius. Ich bin es, du hast mich eben zurückgelassen, weil du und dein Sohn Angreifer im Wald finden wolltet. Komm jetzt!" Er streckte seinen Arm wieder nach Lucius aus, doch der wich nur weiter zurück und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Das reicht mir nicht."

„Was ist denn Basiliskenatem?", unterbrach Draco sie erneut, da ihm schien, dass von der Antwort auf diese Frage Tod oder Leben abhängen konnte. Je nachdem…

„Aaah!" Snape knurrte und zog zumindest Draco näher. „Ein Gas! Tödlich! Gibt keinen Schutz dagegen! Innerhalb von Sekunden stirbt alles, was lebt, im Umkreis von fünf Kilometern! Sie sagten, es geht jede Sekunde los!"

Snape packte Draco und Lucius am Arm, er wollte apparieren, ganz sicher. Lucius erwachte aus seiner Starre und schüttelte Snape ab. „Nein. Moment. Woher weißt du… was ist mit… wer bist du?", stammelte er heiser.

„Ich… er liegt da hinten." Snape wedelte ungeduldig mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Manor. Winzige Funken stoben daraus hervor, wiesen darauf hin, wie aufgewühlt Snape war, wie wenig er seine Magie noch unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Wir haben dafür keine Zeit… wir müssen weg. Sie sind aus den Katakomben gekommen. Ich habe gehört, wie sie sagten, dass sie sofort weg müssen. Es…", er packte den sich wehrenden Lucius erneut am Arm und diesmal gelang es ihm nicht, sich herauszuwinden, denn schon Sekunden später hoben sie alle drei ab und wirbelten aus dem Wald hinaus, hinein in eine stinkende, doch leere und wundervoll kalte Straße, irgendwo in der Nähe einer Muggelfabrik.

„Kommt! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von hier weg", drängte Snape energisch und merkte wohl erst einige Meter später, dass er so langsam war, weil er den humpelnden Draco immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte.

Erst jetzt schien er zu merken, dass Lucius nicht mit ihnen rannte. „Komm endlich!", dränge Snape mit aufwallender Panik in der Stimme. „Deine Frau ist bei mir! Bellatrix hat sie vorhin gebracht! Man hat ihr drei Schockzauber gegen den Kopf geschossen! Es geht ihr wieder gut. Komm endlich! Du kannst mich später immer noch umbringen, wenn du mir nicht traust. Aber wir müssen jetzt runter von der Strasse!"

Lucius starrte ihn mit erhobenem Zauberstab weiter an, dann gab er sich jedoch einen Ruck und rannte dem vorauseilenden Snape nach. Narzissas Erwähnung hatte ihn belebt. Die Erwähnung der Art ihrer Verletzung, wer sie gebracht hatte und die Tatsache, dass er diesen trostlosen Ort hier wohl wirklich als Snapes Zuhause kannte, schienen ihn zumindest soweit beruhigt zu haben, dass er einwilligte mitzukommen.

Draco humpelte. Erst jetzt, als Lucius ihn mit schnellen Schritten durch Spinners End zerrte, spürte er, wie sehr seine Füße doch schmerzten. Ein ekelerregendes Nass hatte seine Socken durchweicht, sorgte bei jedem Schritt für widerlich schmatzende Geräusche.

Die Schmerzen, die er vorhin im Schock nicht gefühlt hatte, breiteten sich wie eine tödliche Krankheit in ihm aus. „Ich… ich bin zersplintert. Meine Füße bluten", krächzte er gequält.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und zerrte ihn weiter. Lucius drehte sich kurz zu ihm, um und verzog das Gesicht, als er die rote Blutspur sah, die Draco mit jedem Schritt hinterließ. Im Gehen zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf Draco, doch nicht, um seine Füße zu heilen, sondern um die verräterischen roten Fußabdrücke zu beseitigen.

Sie eilten die Stufen zu Snapes Haus empor und während Snape die Tür mit einem „Alohomora" öffnete, ließ Lucius abermals die roten Flecken hinter Draco verschwinden. Dann packte er seinen Sohn unsanft am Kragen und zog ihn mit einem Ruck ins Haus hinein.

Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Draco krümmte sich. Der Schmerz begann ihn zu überwältigen. Und nicht nur seine Füße schmerzten – jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass ihm auch zwei Finger fehlten.

Draco stöhnte und brach in die Knie, voll Grauen starrte er auf seine verstümmelte Hand. Ihm wurde übel und noch ehe er den Kopf von seine Händen wegdrehen konnte, erbrach er scharfe Magensäure um die verstümmelten Finger.

Eine Tür öffnete sich und das gelbe Licht mehrerer Petroleumlampen, die in einem Zimmer am Ende des Korridors brannten, erhellte den dunklen Flur.

Er hörte schnelle, leichte Schritte auf sich zu eilen. „Was ist denn mit ihm?"

Seine Mutter ging neben ihm im die Knie und strich ihm besorgt die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Er ist zersplintert. Los, schaffen wir ihn hinein." Er spürte, wie ihn starke Männerhände an beiden Seiten hoch zerrten. Nur verschwommen erkannten seine vom Rauch entzündeten Augen Lucius zu seiner Rechten und Snape zu seiner Linken, die ihn in das Zimmer, in dem sich die Lichtquelle befand, eher trugen als führten.

Obwohl es sicher nicht sehr hell war, schmerzten seine Augen, als man ihn in den Salon brachte. Er kniff die Lider zusammen und erschrak, als er seinen Körper nach hinten kippen fühlte. Sekunden später spürte er jedoch eine Liege unter sich, auf die man ihn offenbar gebettet hatte. Weiche Hände zogen ihm behutsam die blutdurchtränkten Schuhe aus.

Er hörte Narzissa entsetzt wimmern. Er hustete, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und spuckte etwas aus, das sowohl Schleim als auch Magensäure sein konnte. Als er sich die Hände schützend vors Gesicht halten wollte, um seine Augen vor dem Licht der Lampe zu schützen, wurden diese von einer weiteren, etwas raueren Hand festgehalten. „Nicht! Wir müssen uns zuerst um deine Finger kümmern."

Der Stimme nach war es Snape. Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf, als Narzissa ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung die Socken von den Füßen zog. Etwas Nasses fiel klatschend zu Boden. Draco öffnete kurz die Augen, doch schloss er sie sofort wieder, als er sah, dass der ganze Teppich, über den man ihn getragen hatte, voller roter Flecken war.

Seine Augen flackerten, tränten und schmerzten. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den neben ihm knienden Severus Snape, der seine Hand mit Diptamessenz abtupfte. Neben ihm stand Bellatrix, die ihn mit besorgter Miene ansah und eine Flasche in der Hand hatte, die vermutlich Medizin enthielt.

„Kommst du auch mal zu mir?" Draco drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah Rodolphus, dessen Kleidung vollkommen von Blut durchtränkt war und der sich ein ebenfalls schon fast durchweichtes Handtuch an den Hals hielt.

„Sectumsempra", schnarrte er zu Snape, der daraufhin mit ausdrucksloser Miene nickte und auf Bellatrix deutete. „Lass dich einreiben. Es hilft."

Bellatrix verzog das Gesicht, als würde sie lieber neben Draco stehen bleiben und zusehen, doch wurden ihre Züge etwas weicher, als sie ihren blutenden Ehemann genauer ansah. Ihr Mund wurde schmal, doch sie nickte, griff beinah sanft nach seinem Arm und führte ihn aus Dracos Sichtfeld hinaus.

Er scharfer Schmerz ließ ihn abermals aufschreien. Ein Gefühl, als würden seine Hände und seine Füße brennen, betäubte für einige Sekunden jede weitere Wahrnehmung. „Alles ist gut, Liebling", beruhigte ihn seine Mutter, die ihm wohlwollend über die Beine strich. „Wir lassen die Zehen und Finger nachwachsen. Es tut ein bisschen weh, aber es ist gleich vorbei."

Draco schrie abermals, als der Schmerz mit voller Wucht zurückkehrte, ihn verbrannte, ihm vor Qual den Verstand raubte und dann... vorbei war.

Ebenso unerwartet wie er gekommen war, ließ der Schmerz so abrupt nach, dass es Draco fast erneut wehtat. Er konnte den nicht sonderlich frischen Atem von Snape riechen, der sich über ihn beugte und ihm etwas über die Augen strich, das für wundervolle Kühlung sorgte.

Das Brennen und Kratzen ließ nach. Wenige Sekunden später konnte Draco die Augen öffnen und erkannte einen ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Snape vor sich, der von seiner Mutter wie ein lästiges Möbelstück zur Seite gedrängt wurde, bevor sie sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken ließ. Zärtlich strich sie ihm durch die Haare, doch wirkte sie bei dieser Geste nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

Liebevoll und besorgt, durchaus, doch noch zu aufgewühlt und zu erfüllt mit anderen Problemen, als dass sie ihn wirklich hätte trösten können… oder wollen. „Steh auf, Liebling. Wir konnten alles heilen. Morgen früh wirst du von all dem nichts mehr merken."

Draco bezweifelte das, doch da er sie nicht zusätzlich beunruhigend wollte, gehorchte er und setzte sich auf. Nun, da er wieder richtig sehen konnte, erkannte er um sich herum einen Raum, den er auf den ersten Blick als Bibliothek bezeichnet hätte. Ausnahmslos alle der hohen Wände waren bis zur Decke mit dicken, mal älter, mal jünger winkenden Büchern vollgestopft. Keine Bilder, keine Fotos, keine Pflanzen. Nichts, das Behaglichkeit hätte vermitteln können, gab es hier. Die großen Fenster waren schmucklos, ohne Vorhänge und pechschwarz. Vermutlich ein Verdunklungszauber.

Trotz der etwas steifen Atmosphäre des Raumes standen hier einige durchgesessen wirkende Sessel und Sofas herum. Dieser Raum hier war zweifellos für Menschen gedacht, die es schätzten zu lesen. Nicht jedoch für Menschen, die sich gerne wohlfühlten. Zweifellos, sie waren in Snapes Haus.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sah Draco seinen Vater, der zusammengesunken auf einem Sessel kauerte. Den Rücken gebeugt, ließ er den Kopf vornüber hängen und stützte seine Stirn auf die angewinkelten Arme. Er sagte nichts. Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, dass er der Einzige war, der nach ihrer gemeinsamen Ankunft gar nichts gesagt hatte. Es wirkte, als hätte er Draco gemeinsam mit Snape in den Raum getragen und sei dann an Ort und Stelle, unfähig noch irgendwie zu funktionieren, zusammengebrochen.

Ihm direkt gegenüber sah er Bellatrix, die mit einem Tuch ungewohnt sanft über den blutbeschmierten Hals ihres Mannes strich, während sie sachlich und kühl erklärte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es geschafft haben, aber euch ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir keinen Ort mehr haben, wo wir uns verstecken können. Sie müssen sämtliche magischen Behörden infiltriert, sämtliche Verdeckungszauber, die auf unseren Besitzurkunden liegen, gebrochen haben und… Sie haben alles, wirklich alles, was wir hatten, zerstört."

„Sie haben Basiliskenatem im Manor eingesetzt", fügte Snape mit tonloser Stimme hinzu. „Ich nehme an, auch in den anderen Landsitzen. Ob sie es bei den Stadthäusern gemacht haben, weiß ich nicht. Aber vielleicht war ihnen auch dort egal, wie viele Leute sonst noch sterben würden." Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie so weit gehen würden." Er verzog das Gesicht, als würde er angestrengt über etwas nachdenken. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es riskieren würden, Unbeteiligte zu verletzen. Sie müssen doch gewusst haben, dass auch noch andere Menschen um die Landhäuser herum sein könnten."

„Sie hatten doch die Chance, uns umzubringen. Das ist doch etwas, das jeden Preis wert ist, oder?" Lucius hob den Kopf, grinste schief und sank wieder in sich zusammen. „Ich habe letzte Woche gehört, dass ein paar meiner Kollegen gestorben sind. Du weißt schon", er hob den Kopf und sah zu Narzissa, die sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund hielt. „Die, die ich getroffen habe. Sie… ich habe Zauber über sie gesprochen. Es kann tödlich sein, diese Zauber zu brechen aber… das war es wohl wert."

Alle schwiegen. Draco brummte der Kopf, seine Hände und Füße brannten immer noch und seine Kleidung war dreckig, blutig und nass. Snape seufzte und ging aus dem Raum.

Nun wieder ganz allein mit seiner Familie, fühlte Draco sich nur umso verzweifelter und umso mehr allein gelassen, da keiner im Raum auch nur ansatzweise so etwas wie Rat oder Hilfe anbieten konnte.

Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend und Snape kam zurück. Er hielt ein Tablett in seinen Händen, auf das er Kürbispasteten und Butterbier gestellt hatte, die er der Reihe nach an jeden verteilte. Bei Lucius angekommen kräuselte sich sein Mund zu einem bitteren Lächeln. „Hast du Durst?"

Lucius ließ sich auf dem Sessel nach hinten sinken und nickte. Etwas lag in seinen Augen, ein Flehen, das Snape wohl entschlüsseln konnte. Er stellte das Tablett weg und ging hinüber zu einem Bücherregal, das er wie eine Schranktür aufklappte. Heraus holte er eine große, sehr große Flasche, die mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Er reichte sie Lucius, der sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte um ein Glas zu bitten, sondern sie hastig öffnete und die Flasche an die Lippen setzte, um einen tiefen Zug daraus zu nehmen.

Er schloss die Augen und Draco fand, dass er fast wie ein hungriges kleines Kind wirkte, für das die Flasche alles war, war es mit Trost verband. Lucius setzte die Flasche ab, seufzte und nickte Snape dankbar. „Danke, das…."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab. „Vergiss es, Lucius."

Sein Vater nahm einen erneuten Zug aus der Flasche und sah von Snape weg, hinüber zu Draco. „Gib dem Jungen auch eine."

„Lucius!"

Draco drehte sich zu seiner empörten Mutter um. Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab, gegen die sie sich gelehnt hatte und ging zu ihrem Mann hinüber. „Du…. Du kannst doch nicht… Nur weil du…"

Lucius sah Narzissa nicht an, schüttelte den Kopf und sprach stattdessen nun wieder Snape direkt an. „Er muss wieder in die Schule. Er kann hier nicht bleiben. Dort werden sie ihn zumindest nicht so offen bedrohen wie hier. Er braucht das jetzt." Er drehte den Kopf nun doch zu Narzissa und fügte resigniert hinzu. „Wenn du etwas besseres hast, um es ihm mitzugeben? Ich nicht, wir haben gar nichts mehr, Narzissa. Außer Geld… und das ist jetzt auch keine Hilfe. Also…" Er drehte sich zu Draco und fragte: „Sohn, willst du?"

Draco sah zuerst zu seiner Mutter, die zu keinem Widerspruch mehr fähig war, dann zu seinem resigniert lächelnden Vater und dann zu Snape, der ihn mit undurchdringlicher Miene ansah. Er nickte schwach, sagte aber nichts.

Snape erwiderte das Nicken, ging abermals zum Schrank und zog eine zweite Flasche heraus. Da Snape nicht zu ihm kam, stand Draco auf, um sich die Flasche zu holen. Lucius hatte recht, er musste nun wirklich gehen. Sobald er wieder offiziell Schüler im Schutz seines Hauses war, kein gejagter Verbrecher, würde es diesen Leuten schwerer fallen, ihn umzubringen. Sie würden es nicht tun, wenn andere Slytherins zusahen.

Er umarmte seine Mutter, erlaubte seinem Vater, seine Hand zu drücken, verabschiedete sich von Onkel und Tante und ließ sich von Snape zur Tür bringen. Bevor Draco gehen konnte, legte ihm sein ehemaliger Lehrer noch einmal die Hand auf die Schulter und deutete mit der freien Hand auf die Flasche. „Lass es nicht zur Angewohnheit werden, ja? Geh morgen zu Madame Pomfrey und sag, du wärst erkältet. Sie wird nicht nachfragen. Viel Spaß damit, zumindest eine ruhige Nacht wirst du haben." Draco nickte und verließ das Haus. Schnell, schnell… um von hier weg apparieren zu können. Wer wusste schon, wo der Orden noch Leute versteckt hatte?

Xxx

Als Draco zurück ins Schloss kam, fühlte er sich müde, dreckig und betäubt. Die Flasche zog seinen dreckigen, zerrissenen Schulumhang schwer nach unten. Er würde ihn nachher herrichten, aber jetzt wollte er einfach nur so schnell wie möglich hinunter in den Keller, um sich der Flasche zu widmen. Sein einziger Besitz im Moment… wenn man von den Bergen von Gold absah, die immer noch in Gringotts lagen. Sicher, sie waren reich, dennoch gab es nichts mehr, was er einen wirklichen Besitz, ein wirkliches, greifbares Eigentum nennen konnte.

Alles, was er als er als „mein" bezeichnet hatte, war zerstört. Selbst die blaue Blume, die er vor seiner Abreise auf seinem Nachttisch vergessen hatte. Alles hin… innerhalb eines Abends. Er eilte durch die Eingangshalle. Bemühte sich leise zu sein, um nicht am Ende noch Peaves oder einen Patrouille gehenden Vertrauensschüler auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Er hätte am liebsten geweint, als er endlich die Stufen, die zum Slytherinkerker hinabführten, erreicht hatte. Dort unten war alles, was er noch hatte. Einige Umhänge, Schulsachen, ein Besen und einige kleine Habseligkeiten. Abgesehen von der Literflasche Whisky in seinem Umhang. Aber die würde die Nacht auch nicht überstehen. Er würde trinken bis er ohnmächtig wurde und dann… so friedlich wie möglich schlafen.

„Malfoy!"

Draco wirbelte herum, als er die Stimme des Schlammblutes hinter sich hörte. Dort, im Schatten einer silbern glänzenden Ritterrüstung, stand das Mädchen und rieb sich die Knie, als hätte sie längere Zeit darauf gesessen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Lauerst du mir auf?"

Ein sanftes Rosa überzog ihr Gesicht und obwohl sie den Kopf schüttelte, war ihm doch klar, dass sie genau das getan hatte. „Ich…", sie senkte verschämt die Augen und kam zögerlich näher, bis sie etwa einen Meter vor ihm stehen blieb und ihre Augen wieder hob. Sie wirkte ein wenig nervös, erwiderte seinen starren Blick nicht, sondern schien stattdessen sein Ohr anzusehen. „Die anderen kamen vorhin. Sie haben mich nicht gesehen, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen sind. Soviel ich mitbekommen habe, ist wohl ziemlich viel schief gegangen." Sie zuckte die Achseln und sah ihn flehend an. „Sie wissen doch nicht, dass ich davon weiß. Ich konnte sie nicht fragen, ob…"

„…ob ich tot bin? Oh, wirklich…", er lachte hart auf. „Wie ärgerlich für dich. Doch, ich lebe noch. Danke der Nachfrage." Er kräuselte die Lippen und setzte den herablassendsten Blick auf, zu dem er im Moment fähig war.

Sie rieb sich nervös ihren Arm, benetzte ihre Lippen und betrachtete eine Weile ihre Schuhe. Überlegte offenbar, was sie als nächstes sagen sollte.

„Deine Familie", begann sie zögerlich und zog die Schultern hoch als fürchte sie sich vor ihm, „geht es ihnen gut?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als ihm die Bilder des brennenden Manors vor Augen kamen. Wie er und seine Eltern von Haus zu Haus appariert waren, bis sie feststellen mussten, dass es keinen Ort mehr gab, den sie ein Zuhause nennen konnten. Wie sie wieder und wieder angegriffen worden waren und wie alles in Flammen aufging, was für ihn wichtig gewesen war.

„Sie leben noch", krächzte er mit seiner vom Schreien und dem Rauch heiseren Stimme. „Pech gehabt." Er grinste so böse wie seine blutende Lippe erlaubte. „Wir konnten noch rechtzeitig das Haus verlassen. Ich muss dich enttäuschen", er bemühte sich etwas leiser zu sprechen und nicht ganz so hektisch, da er selbst bemerkte, wie aufgewühlt und gehetzt er klang. Draco atmete tief durch, versuchte etwas gelassener zu sprechen. Er trat einen Schritt näher, da es schon peinlich genug war, in diesem Zustand mit ihr gesehen zu werden. Er brauchte nicht auch noch zufällige Zuhörer. „Unser… Gast, du weißt schon, von wem ich spreche?"

Sie nickte und kräuselte die Nase, woraufhin sich Draco Mühe gab, nicht allzu sehr zu erröten, da ihm durchaus bewusst war, wie sehr er stinken musste. „Er war nicht da. Ist irgendwo im Ausland, soviel ich weiß."

Er senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippen, denn ansonsten hätte er laut geschrieen und sie geschlagen, da sie sich mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Enttäuschung die Hände vor die Augen geschlagen hatte. Enttäuschung, dass seine Familie noch lebte und der ganze Einsatz somit ein Reinfall war?

Makaber, Makaber.

Er straffte sich, setzte ein falsches, süffisantes Grinsen auf und tätschelte ihr mitfühlend den Rücken. „Nimm's nicht so schwer. Deine Leute mussten nicht ergebnislos abziehen. Das Manor und alles im Umkreis ist ausgebombt. Genau wie all unsere anderen Häuser. Wirklich", er kniff ihr mit anerkennendem Kopfnicken in die Wange. „Ihr habt gut recherchiert. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wen ihr alles umbringen musstet, um unsere Häuser zu finden, aber ihr habt es geschafft. Kompliment. Nicht nur unsere Häuser und Gärten, auch unsere Möbel, unsere Tiere, unsere Elfen, mein Klavier, der Flügel meiner Mutter, all die Dinge, die wir uns jemals gekauft haben, unsere Kleider… alle Erbstücke und Andenken, die wir jemals besessen haben. Alles ist Geschichte. Gut gemacht, Schlammblut."

Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und hob herausfordernd das Kinn, wartete darauf, dass sie ihm sagen würde, dass dies nur die gerechte Strafe für die Zerstörung des Fuchsbaus war. Dass die Malfoys und Lestranges nun fühlen mussten wie es war, auf der anderen Seite zu sein. Wie es sich anfühlte, zur Abwechslung selbst die Gejagten zu sein.

Er durchbohrte sie mit hasserfüllten Blicken und wappnete sich dafür, von ihr gesagt zu bekommen, dass das nicht einmal annähernd das war, was seine Familie wirklich verdient hatte.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie kam einen Schritt näher und auch wenn es vollkommener Irrsinn war, so etwas zu glauben, meinte er doch, eine Spur von Mitleid in ihren Augen zu sehen. Ihre Hand zuckte nervös und sie senkte den Blick auf seine Hand, als überlege sie, diese zu halten.

Draco wich verunsichert einen Schritt zur Seite, da er nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser Reaktion umgehen sollte. Sein Hals fühlte sich unangenehm eng an und ein schwerer Druck breitet sich auf seiner Brust aus. Er musste schlucken und um irgendetwas zu tun, strich er sich mit beiden Händen die verklebten Haare aus der Stirn.

„Das tut mir leid", hörte er sie leise, doch ehrlich klingend, murmeln. „Das, das muss sehr schlimm sein, alles zu verlieren."

Er zuckte in einem Versuch gelangweilt zu wirken die Schultern und verkniff sich hinzuzufügen, dass das, was außer der Häuserzerstörung geschehen war, mindestens ebenso furchtbar gewesen war. Als er seine Mutter nicht mehr finden konnte, als er dachte, er würde jede Sekunde sterben und der Anblick seines mutlosen Vaters, der in Snapes Haus auf dem Sessel zusammensank und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Er atmete tief durch, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, in dem er versuchte, die Bilder zumindest so lange zu verbannen, bis er von ihr weg war. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sah, wie schlecht es ihm ging. Diesen Triumph wollte er keinem von diesem Pack gönnen.

Draco zuckte die Achseln und rollte die Augen, als wäre die ganze Sache nicht mehr als ein lahmer Witz. „Tja, was soll's? Meine Familie gehört zu den reichsten magischen Familien der Welt", erklärte er gelassen und mit aller Überheblichkeit, die sein winziges Ego in diesem verletzlichen Moment zusammenkratzen konnte. „Wir haben alleine im Gringotts der Winkelgasse drei Verließe, zahlreiche andere in weiteren Banken rund um die Welt. Wir können uns hundert neue Manors kaufen und wären immer noch reicher als alle anderen magischen Familien in diesem Land."

Er spürte, wie ihm langsam übel wurde. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wann er das letzte Mal gegessen hatte. Er war müde und die Tatsache, dass er beim Zersplintern viel Blut verloren hatte, half nicht wirklich, sich auf den immer wackliger werdenden Beinen zu halten. Die Angst und der Schock saßen ihm noch immer in den Knochen. Es würde ein Weilchen dauern, bis er sich annähernd beruhigt hatte. Und ausgerechnet jetzt musste er sich mit Granger abgeben.

Er fixierte sie kurz, dann nickte er grimmig, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon.

„Malfoy!" Draco hörte ihre Schritte hinter sich und er zuckte zusammen, als er ihre Hand spürte, die sein Handgelenk umklammerte.

Er blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Hob die Hand, kurz davor, ihre von sich weg zu schlagen, doch stattdessen blieb er nur stehen, mit halb erhobenem Arm, ihre Hand auf seiner und sah sie an. „Was ist?"

Sie sah sie aus, als müsse sie sich dazu zwingen, es zu sagen. Sie kniff die Augen kurz zusammen, holte tief Luft und fragte mit leiser, zaghafter Stimme: „Und wie geht es dir?"

Draco hob die Hand etwas höher, doch immer noch zögerte er, sie zurückzuziehen. Im ersten Impuls wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie ihre dreckigen Schlammblutfinger von ihm lassen sollte. Dass er es ekelerregend fand, überhaupt in ihrer Nähe zu sein und dass es ihm unerträglich war, jetzt mit jemandem zu sprechen, den er mit dafür verantwortlich machte, dass seine Familie fast gestorben wäre.

Der Feind eben. Er wollte nicht mit dem Feind reden.

Schon gar nicht, weil sie ihn so sah. Weil sie ihn schon wieder schwach und verletzbar sah, wohingegen ihre Seite heute deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass Draco nun noch mehr Grund hatte, sich zu fürchten. Dass er alles, was ihm wichtig war, verlieren könnte. Seine Familie.

Zudem war sie ekelhaft sauber, roch gut, war ordentlich angezogen und unverletzt. Er hingegen sah aus, als wäre er zuerst aus fünfzig Meter Höhe vom Besen gefallen und hätte danach noch einen Stromschlag bekommen. Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und untersuchte ihr Gesicht auf Zeichen von Spott, Häme oder sonst irgendetwas, was ihm zeigen würde, dass sie sich über die jämmerliche Figur, die er sicher im Moment abgab, lustig machte.

Aber da war nichts. Ihre Augen waren offen, interessiert und er meinte, eine Spur von Mitgefühl darin zu sehen. Nicht, dass er es von ihr gewollt hätte. Bestimmt nicht von ihr, doch andererseits war sie tatsächlich die erste Person seit Monaten, vielleicht sogar länger, die es wirklich zu interessieren schien, wie er sich fühlte. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, warum auch immer…

Zudem wusste sie auf eine beunruhigende Art mehr von ihm als die meisten seiner Freunde. Sie hatte ihn gesehen, als er… und vielleicht würde sie es deswegen auch ein klein wenig verstehen.

Er schluckte und zog seine Hand nun doch von ihr zurück. Langsam, nicht ruckartig, als wolle er wegrennen oder als würde er sich ekeln. Nur um zu zeigen, dass er Abstand brauchte. „Ich weiß nicht. Nicht gut jedenfalls", antwortete er ehrlich und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Darüber will ich jetzt aber auch nicht nachdenken."

Er machte eine Pause und stellte fest, dass er sich wohl kaum noch mehr blamieren konnte als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte. So beschloss er, die Ehrlichkeit noch etwas länger währen zu lassen. „Erinnerst du dich, was Weasley über meinen Vater gesagt hat?"

Das Mädchen wurde blass und trat einen Schritt zurück, erst dann nickte sie. Wohl aus Angst, er würde sie angreifen.

„Hier", Draco grinste bitter, griff in seine Umhangtasche, zog die Flasche Feuerwhisky daraus hervor und hielt sie ihr unter die Nase. „Sein Abschiedsgeschenk. Das hat er mir mitgegeben, als ich von", er biss sich auf die Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf und hustete, um zu überlegen, wie er den neuen Aufenthaltsort seiner Familie nennen könnte. „Also er hat es mir gegeben, bevor ich von ihm wegging. Tja!" Draco hob den Whisky hoch und prostete ihr mit der verschlossenen Flasche zu. „Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein. Ihr habt zwar nichts zerstört, was Geld nicht ersetzen könnte, aber ihr habt dennoch alles kaputt gemacht, woran meine Familie und ich hingen. Ein weiterer Nagel in unserem Sarg. Glückwunsch! Richte Potter aus, dass er meine Familie bald komplett zerstört hat. So", er hob die Augenbrauen, nickte Hermine zu und steckte die Flasche zurück in seinen Umhang. „Wenn du erlaubst… Ich werde jetzt zurück in den Kerker gehen und mich ordentlich volllaufen lassen." Er atmete tief durch und wartete auf Protest, der jedoch nicht kam.

Eigentlich wollte er gehen, wollte weg, doch etwas bewog ihn, doch stehen zu bleiben und das Mädchen vor sich anzusehen. Sie wirkte etwas verlegen, vielleicht sogar besorgt, doch nichts an ihr wirkte so unfreundlich oder überheblich, wie er sie sonst empfunden hatte. „Warum?" sprach er die Frage schließlich aus. „Warum hast du das getan? Du hättest es nicht tun müssen und… weiß denn jemand davon? Ich meine…"

„Nein!" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Immer noch fuhr ihre Hand mechanisch an ihrem Arm auf und ab, eine Geste des Unbehagens. „Sie wissen es nicht, ich sagte doch, ich habe es nur zufällig gehört. Ich…ich dachte… du weißt schon… während des Angriffs auf den Fuchsbau… und du hast mir einen Zauberstab gegeben und", sie seufzte und zuckte ratlos die Achseln, „vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur quitt sein."

Draco dachte an Greyback und sagte nichts.

Sie schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, auf irgendeine Reaktion, da die jedoch nicht kam, fügte sie mit leiser Stimme hinzu. „…und es schien mir einfach richtig, es zu tun. Also, sind wir quitt?"

Draco nickte langsam. „Ja, sicher!", antwortete er träge, holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. „Danke! Es war knapp. Es war so furchtbar dort und ich…", er biss sich auf die Lippen und schämte sich dafür, so verletzlich zu sein. Vor ihr dazustehen, das Herz auf der Zunge und… ehrlich zuzugeben, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

Verwirrt senkte er die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste hier weg, wenn er auch nur zwei Minuten länger hierbliebe, würde sie seinen Zusammenbruch mitbekommen. Er spürte es, er spürte wie die Ereignisse des Abends langsam in ihm hoch wallten und ihn zu überwältigen begannen.

„Ist schon gut, du… du musst mir nichts sagen. Du musst auch nicht nett sein. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir nochmal helfen kann."

Draco nickte und schluckte. Sofort, er musste sofort hier weg. „Lass mich allein", murmelte er, drehte sich um und ging so schnell er konnte davon, weil sie sonst gesehen hätte, wie seine Augen langsam feucht wurden und sich mit Tränen füllten.


	11. In letzter Zeit bist Du wirklich

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *durchknuddel***

* * *

** Kapitel 11: In letzter Zeit bist du wirklich merkwürdig! **

Gegen Mittag schaffte es Draco, sein Bett zu verlassen und obwohl er immer noch ziemlich viel Alkohol im Blut hatte, brachte er es irgendwie fertig, in die Krankenstation hoch zu wanken.

Madam Pomfrey sah ihn an und attestierte ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine akute Darmgrippe. Sie kritzelte gelassen ein paar Entschuldigungen (unter anderem eine für Slughorn, dessen Nachsitzen er ja gestern hatte ausfallen lassen), die sie wie Papierflieger zusammenfaltete, mit einem Schwebezauber belegte und sie dann zu den betreffenden Lehrern flattern ließ.

Danach drückte sie ihm einen Katertrank in die Hand, wies ihm ein Bett am Ende des Zimmers zu und zog die Vorhänge um seine Kabine zu, damit er etwas ausruhen konnte.

Er schlief ein Weilchen, war wach und schlief wieder ein. So wollte er liegenbleiben. Sicher, geborgen und immer noch ein wenig benebelt. Weit weg von all dem, was ihm gestern Nacht geschehen war. Weit weg von den Sorgen, den Erinnerungen und all dem, was ihm sonst in der Nacht den Schlaf raubte.

Um sich von den Sorgen über seine Familie abzulenken, dachte er an das Schlammblut, Granger. Warum hatte sie das getan? Sie hätte es nicht tun müssen. Es wollte ihm kein halbwegs logischer, vernünftiger Grund einfallen, warum ausgerechnet sie ihm helfen wollte, wo ihre Freunde ein Komplott gegen die Menschen schmiedeten, in deren Kreis Draco aufgewachsen war.

Er hatte in Potters Erinnerung nicht genau erkennen können wie sehr und ob das Mädchen beteiligt war oder nicht, doch nun war es ziemlich sicher, dass sie zumindest nicht zu den Leuten gehören konnte, die… die gestern dort gewesen waren.

Aber immerhin gehörte sie zu Potter und sie war… ein Schlammblut. Das, was ihn in diesem Moment störte, war etwas anderes. Sie war doch nicht dumm, das gestand er ihr zu. Ihr musste doch klar sein, was seine Familie über Leute wie sie dachte. Was er über sie dachte. Was die Todesser für Ziele hatten.

Warum, in aller Welt, half sie Menschen, die ihre „Rasse" umbringen wollten? Doch andererseits, wenn er so darüber nachdachte… Nein, er wollte sie nicht umbringen. Auch keine anderen Schlammblüter. Vielleicht könnte man sie stattdessen versklaven und irgendwo nützlich einsetzen. Manche von ihnen waren doch recht patent. Es wäre doch eine Verschwendung, darauf zu verzichten.

Wobei er Granger nicht als Dienerin in seinem Haus würde haben wollen. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann würde es ihn nicht stören, wenn sie frei und zufrieden weiterlebte - solange sie das nur sehr weit weg von ihm tat.

Aber wie auch immer, warum half sie ihm? Nur um quitt zu sein? War sie wirklich ein so fairer Mensch? So pflichtbewusst, dass sie in dem Moment, als er sie brauchte, ohne nachzudenken ihre Freunde verriet, nur um ausgerechnet ihm zu helfen?

Und das, obwohl nicht der geringste Anlass dazu bestanden hatte. Sie hätte es nicht tun müssen. Mehr noch, er hätte nie erfahren, dass sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, ihm zu helfen, wenn sie ihm nicht davon erzählt hätte. Und dennoch… wie auch immer sie davon erfahren hatte, sie musste sofort zu ihm gerannt sein.

… Und sie hatte auf ihn gewartet. Nur um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging.

Kein Mensch konnte doch so dumm und altruistisch sein, sich um Leute zu sorgen, die einen immer so schlecht behandelt hatten wie er sie.

Zweifellos war das Ganze für sie selbst nicht ungefährlich. Man wollte seine Familie ausrotten, man hatte in Kauf genommen, auch noch andere Leute zu töten, die zufällig im Wald um das Manor herum waren, als sich das Gas ausgebreitet hatte. Ihre Freunde würden doch sicher nicht gutheißen, wenn sie wüssten… aber warum hatte sie es getan? War sie wirklich so… dumm (oder gut)?

Draco drehte sich zur Seite und rollte sich zusammen. Einmal mehr fühlte er sich wie der allerletzte Dreck.

Quitt, von wegen. Als er ihr hätte helfen können, hatte er nichts anderes getan als dazustehen. Nein nicht ganz, er hatte bei dieser Gelegenheit auch noch seine Cousine erstickt.

Quitt… Draco wälzte sich auf die andere Seite und hoffte, dieses Bett nie wieder verlassen zu müssen, weil er Hermine Granger nie wieder sehen wollte. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Etwa die Wahrheit, dass er ihr in diesem Moment unendlich dankbar war und wie sehr er sie bewunderte? Unmöglich! Sie war ein Schlammblut und damit unter seiner Würde.

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und presste sich die Hände auf die Schläfen. Aber er konnte etwas anderes tun. Wenn sich eine solche Situation wiederholen würde und er noch einmal die Möglichkeit bekäme ihr zu helfen, dann würde er nicht tatenlos daneben stehen und zusehen. Zumindest einmal wollte er kein Abschaum sein.

Xxx

Draco trottete geistesabwesend neben Pansy den Flur entlang. Er hatte ihr gesagt, was vorgefallen war, warum er es vorgezogen hatte, den darauffolgenden Tag im Bett zu verbringen und dass immerhin das Geld seiner Familie unbeschadet wäre. Vor allem Letzteres schien Pansy aufrichtig zu freuen.

Mit großen Augen lauschte sie seinen Schilderungen des brennenden Manors. Dass er ein Ordensmitglied in Lestrange Manor getötet hatte, gestand er ihr auch. Das erste Mal, dass er ihr so etwas aufrichtig gesagt hatte. Sie war entzückt.

Natürlich hatte er ihr nicht gesagt, wer ihn gewarnt hatte. Ihr gegenüber hatte er behauptet, dass er einfach zufällig Shackelbolt belauscht hätte.  
Er hatte ihr auch nicht gesagt, dass eines der Ordensmitglieder ihn fast mitgenommen hätte. Er konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, wer es gewesen sein könnte und was man mit ihm vorgehabt hatte. Hatte man ihn entführen wollen? Vermutlich… vermutlich hatte man seine Familie mit ihm anlocken wollen, nur um den gesamten Malfoy-Clan in einem Aufwasch, praktisch als Heimlieferung, doch noch töten zu können.

Nicht ohne ihn vorher zu foltern. Bisher war es mehr eine Vermutung als eine Gewissheit, doch ging seit einiger Zeit ein Gerücht um, wonach der Orden Leute foltern würde, um an Informationen zu kommen. Und immerhin, Vaters Kollegen…

Granger hatte ja gesagt, die Aktion wäre ein Reinfall gewesen, weil sie alle noch lebten.

Er fragte sich, ob dieser andere, der, den sein Vater eigentlich hatte töten wollen, der dann jedoch von Snape übernommen worden war, ob dieser falsche Lucius noch lebte. Snape hatte sich dazu nicht wirklich geäußert. Vor allem, wo war dieser Doppelgänger jetzt? Sollte er nicht tot sein, wo war er dann?  
Wenn wirklich Ordensmitglieder gekommen waren und Snape vertrieben hatten, dann hatten die doch ihren gefallenen Kameraden sicher geschnappt und mitgenommen.

Gas… er hatte nie groß darüber nachgedacht, wie viel tödlicher als der Avada Kedavra ein solches Gift war. Er hatte diesen Morgen eine Freistunde gehabt und diese in der Bibliothek verbracht. Fast hatte er erwartet - oder hatte er tatsächlich darauf gewartet? - Granger zu sehen. Warum? Vielleicht, weil sie so viel von ihm wusste und, soweit er abschätzen konnte, ihn dennoch nicht verraten hatte? Vielleicht, um weitere wichtige Informationen von ihr zu erlangen? So sicher war er sich selbst eigentlich auch nicht.

Doch wie auch immer, er hatte sie nicht gesehen und sich deswegen seinem Buch über Gifte gewidmet. Wenn Basilikenatem die verheerenden Folgen hatte, die dort beschrieben und ausgesprochen erschreckend bebildert waren… warum schreckte der Orden dann nicht davor zurück? Er erschauderte, als er an die gezeichneten Bilder dunkelblauer Menschen dachte, die unter Todesqualen schwarzen Schleim, nämlich ihre vom Gas zerfressene Lunge, erbrachen. Menschen, denen Blut aus Augen und der Nase lief. Deren Haut aufquoll und platzte, bevor sie starben.

Griff der Orden zu solchen Mitteln, solange man dadurch Feinde töten könnte? Die Rache für den Fuchsbau… zweifellos, der Orden hatte dazu gelernt. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann konnte er es verstehen. Immerhin bestand die Chance, nicht nur Todesser, sondern den dunklen Lord gleich mit zu töten. Es machte ihm Angst, doch die Logik dahinter konnte er nachvollziehen.

Wäre Granger nicht gewesen, hätte keiner im Manor überlebt. Aber was wäre dann mit ihm hier in der Schule geschehen? Hätte man ihn getötet, dem Anschein nach rein zufällig, um die Sache abzurunden?

Draco hatte Kopfschmerzen. Pansy neben ihm erzählte mit Blaise, der in letzter Zeit immer öfter an ihrer Seite war. Das hatte Draco durchaus bemerkt.

Er schielte zur Seite und erhaschte einen Blick auf ein Lächeln im Gesicht des dunkelhäutigen Slytherin. Draco mochte die Art nicht, wie Blaise Pansy ansah. Er streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff Pansys. Etwas, das er bisher sehr selten getan hatte, da sie es immer gewesen war, die auf ihn zugekommen war. Sie drehte sich leicht verwirrt um und sah aus, als sei ihr eben erst eingefallen, dass er auch dabei war.

Draco wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, doch wurde er von Weasley abgelenkt, der neben seinem angebeteten Potter und Longbottom heftig diskutierend in Dracos Richtung den Flur entlang eilte.

Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Griff um Pansys Handgelenk verkrampfte sich, bis diese vor Schmerz schrie und versuchte ihre Hand aus seinem Griff zu winden.  
Er konnte aber nicht loslassen, sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er konnte eigentlich gar nichts tun außer auf Weasleys Nase zu starren, auf der eine blassrosa Narbe prangte, die er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Dort, wo Lucius dem Doppelgänger ins Gesicht getreten hatte.

Innerhalb von Sekunden wurde Draco von einer Million Gedanken gleichzeitig bombardiert. Bombardiert, bombardiert, überwältigt… Er begann zu hyperventilieren.

Er war hier umgeben von Feinden. Er war hier ganz alleine als Todesser umgeben von Ordensmitgliedern. Potter, Longbottom, Weasley… und wer wusste, wer sich noch anschließen würde. Überall um die Schule patrouillierten Auroren. Eine Schule, die von einem Ordensmitglied geleitet wurde. Ein Ex-Auror an ihrer Seite, der nur dazu da war, ihn zu bewachen.

Potter bemerkte ihn und wurde bleich. Er zog die beiden anderen zu sich. Sie gafften ihn in einer Art und Weise an, die er nicht einordnen konnte, dann steckten sie ihre Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten.

Das Blut rauschte in Dracos Ohren und alles wurde still. Nicht etwa im Flur, ganz sicher lärmten die durchströmenden Schüler nach wie vor. Doch Draco hörte es nicht mehr. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags konnte er nichts mehr hören. Als hätte man den Ton eines Radios ausgedreht, als läge ein Silencio-Bann über der Schule, doch niemand außer ihm hatte es gemerkt, dann alle redeten weiter.

Öffneten und schlossen ihre Münder, ohne für Draco, der sich fühlte als sei er von Wasser umgeben, das die Geräusche um ihn herum dämpfte, in irgendeiner Weise verständlich zu sein.

Weasley sagte etwas zu ihm, er hörte es nicht. Er konnte nicht einmal den Gesichtsausdruck des Wiesels deuten. Nicht einmal das, nicht einmal Gesichter konnte er mehr lesen. Alles verschwamm zu einer tödlichen, bedrohlichen Masse, die über ihn hereinzubrechen drohte.

Jetzt verstand, er was Snape gemeint hatte, als er sagte, dass er so oder so sterben würde. Ihm wurde klar, was sein Vater gemeint hatte, als Lucius sagte, dass er sich selbst ans Messer liefern würde. Er war hier in der Schule ganz alleine, umgeben von Menschen, die beschlossen hatten, ihn zu töten. Es gab niemanden, zu dem er gehen konnte. Er durfte sich auch nicht wehren, da ihnen das einen Grund geben würde, ihn offen anzugreifen. Zudem würde er seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen können, wenn er man ihn von der Schule entfernte. Sein Tod würde Voldemort seinen Eltern gegenüber nicht sanfter stimmen.

Er war hier im Auftrag von Voldemort und hatte nichts anderes zu tun als darauf zu warten, dass eines der Ordensmitglieder Erfolg haben würde.

Dracos Beine versagten ihm den Dienst. Er kippte ungelenk nach hinten um und knallte auf seinen Hintern. So blieb er sitzen.

Nur am Rande war er sich Pansys bewusst, die an ihm zerrte und versuchte, ihn hochzuziehen. Da er sich nicht sicher war, ob das vor ihm wirklich Crabbe und Goyle waren, beachtete er sie nicht. Schließlich war ihm nun klar, dass er nie sicher sein konnte, wer um ihn war. Man hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er in diesem Spiel nicht Jäger, sondern Beute war.

Leute versammelten sich im Kreis um ihn. Pansy, oder wer auch immer, riss heftiger an ihm. Er wehrte andere Arme ab, die versuchten, ihn hochzuziehen. Hier saß er und hier würde er bleiben. Bis hierher und keinen Schritt weiter. Er war umgeben von Gefahr und jede Richtung, in die er gehen konnte, war gefährlich. Also blieb er hier… wie lange? Er wusste es nicht.

Das Nächste, das er bewusst wahrnahm war, dass es draußen langsam dunkel wurde und er schon wieder auf der Krankenstation lag. Er hörte Madam Pomfrey erregt mit seinem Hauslehrer Slughorn reden, der immer wieder von Kingsley unterbrochen wurde.

Draco stand auf, versicherte allen, er sei schlicht übermüdet gewesen und ging zum Abendessen.

Xxx

Malfoy war merkwürdig und er wurde immer merkwürdiger. Eigentlich war es allen aufgefallen. Doch Hermine konnte darüber mit Ron oder Harry nicht reden. Harry sah bei der Erwähnung des Namens „Malfoy" immer aus, als würde er am liebsten wegrennen oder müsste sich übergeben und Ron, ja… Rons Augen funkelten mit einem teuflischen Glanz.

Ron hatte sich verändert, beängstigend verändert. Nicht erst seit dem Angriff auf das Manor, doch seit dem konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr leugnen, dass Ron anders geworden war. Irgendwie fremd und so bedrohlich, dass sie beim Gedanken an ihn manchmal unwillkürlich fröstelte.

Hermine hatte nicht genau erfahren, was in dieser Nacht im Manor passiert war. Sie hatte einigen Andeutungen entnommen, dass es wohl nicht gut gelaufen war. Dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, die Familie als Ganzes anzugreifen, dass man zu lange gezögert hatte, nachdem man aus einer Hermine gegenüber nicht erwähnten Quelle die Besitzurkunden der Malfoys und Lestranges ergattert hatte und dass man nun noch energischer würde vorgehen müssen.

Was mit Draco, dem jüngsten Mitglied der Familie, geschehen sollte, war noch nicht geklärt.

Irgendjemand - Hermine war hinter einem Buch versteckt, als Neville darüber spekulierte - musste die Malfoys gewarnt haben. Ron spekulierte laut, dass Draco es vielleicht irgendwie geschafft haben könnte, sie zu belauschen, denn er war in der Nacht des Angriffs auf dem Manor gesehen worden, das konnte kein Zufall sein. Harry sollte ihn noch besser bewachen. Harry war grün-grau im Gesicht geworden, doch er hatte genickt.

Später, sobald Ron und Neville weg waren, hatte er Hermine gegenüber gestanden, dass er zur Zeit kaum noch auf die Karte des Rumtreibers schaute. Er wusste, er müsste es eigentlich tun, doch sei die Idee unerträglich, sich so intensiv mit jemandem zu beschäftigen, den man vielleicht töten müsste. Er wurde sehr blass und gestand Hermine, dass er die Karte am liebsten wegschmeißen würde.

So wie er wahrscheinlich diese ganze Idee am liebsten auf den Müll kippen würde, doch Hermine ahnte, dass es das schlechte Gewissen Dumbledore gegenüber war, das ihn weitermachen ließ. Bis jetzt hatte man nur einen weiteren Horkrux gefunden und zerstört, die Suche dauerte lange und schien nahezu vergeblich. Was immer Dumbledore auch zu seinen Lebzeiten zu Harry gesagt haben mochte, es musste eindrucksvoll genug gewesen sein, um ihn auch nach seinem Tod auf einen Weg zu drängen, der nur zu Gewissensbissen und Frust führen konnte. Dennoch machte er weiter, weil niemand ihm erlauben würde, etwas anderes zu tun.

Harrys Gesicht gewann jedoch schnell wieder ein sehr lebhaftes Rot, als die Sprache auf Snape kam. Offenbar hatte man nicht nur Draco, sondern auch seinen ehemaligen Lieblingslehrer auf dem Manor entdeckt. Es war nicht so ganz deutlich für Hermine, wobei man ihn gesehen hatte, nur dass er flüchtete, als Harry und Neville auf ihn zugekommen waren.

Dass Draco eine tickende Zeitbombe war, ließ sich leider nicht bestreiten. Selbst seine Hauskameraden schienen ihn mehr und mehr zu meiden. Beim Essen wollte niemand außer Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy neben ihm sitzen, und die, so schien es Hermine, fühlte sich dabei auch nicht wirklich wohl.

Hermine konnte es ihnen, besonders Pansy, nicht verdenken. Bei aller Liebe, falls es Liebe war, die irren Dinge, die Malfoy tat, waren sicherlich schwer zu ertragen.

Dennoch entging Hermine der Respekt in den Augen der anderen Slytherins nicht, mit dem sie ihn bedachten, wann immer der blonde Junge an ihnen vorbeiging. Entweder bestach er sie mit Geld, durchaus möglich, oder mit Heldengeschichten, die so eindrucksvoll waren, dass sie es noch nicht einmal wagten ihm vorzuwerfen, dass Slytherin allein seinetwegen keinen einzigen Hauspunkt mehr hatte.

Harmlos war ja noch, dass er in einer der letzten VgddK-Stunden, als Neville ein Referat über Todesser hielt, so lange gelacht hatte, bis Kingsley ihn zu Madam Pomfrey zum Drogentest schickte. Ob der positiv oder negativ ausgefallen war wusste sie nicht, jedoch sah sie am nächsten Tag einen reichlich missmutig dreinblickenden Malfoy gemeinsam mit Hagrid, beide prall gefüllte Eimer in den Händen, zu einem Schuppen gehen, in dem Hagrid sein neuestes Projekt hochzupäppeln versuchte.

Sie sah Malfoy alleine, statt eines Zauberstabes mit einer Mistgabel zum Stall der Hippogreife gehen, nachdem er einem Schüler die Nase gebrochen hatte, der es gewagt hatte, sich am Essenstisch auf seinen Platz zu setzen.

Wenige Tage später sah man Malfoy fluchend auf einer hohen Leiter stehend Bilder abstauben, ebenfalls per Hand, nachdem er Slughorn, der gerade Harry gelobt hatte, einen Kessel heißen Zaubertrankes übergekippt hatte. Und am nächsten Tag, und am übernächsten Tag, und danach auch. Er putzte eine ganze Woche, vor den Augen all der anderen Schüler, über die er sich immer lustig gemacht hatte.

An manchen Tagen waren die irren Dinge anders. Zum Beispiel warf er sich jedes Mal schreiend zu Boden, wenn Dennis Creevey in seiner Gegenwart Fotos mit dem Erbstück seines Bruders machte. An manchen Tagen erbrach er sich unvermittelt. Während des Essens, in manchen Unterrichtsstunden oder einfach so, wenn er durch die Schulkorridore ging.

Manchmal saß er Ewigkeiten mit starrem, leerem Blick in den toten Augen irgendwo herum, bis ihn jemand hochzog und mitnahm. Ein paar Mal, war er in unvermitteltes, vollkommen irre wirkendes Gelächter ausgebrochen und natürlich schlug er immer wieder ohne Vorwarnung auf Mitschüler ein.

Einen Sechstklässler z. B. folterte Draco mit dem Cruiatusfluch, als er in der Bücherei ein Buch auslieh, dass eigentlich Draco hatte mitnehmen wollen.

Gemessen daran benahm er sich ihr gegenüber eigentlich erstaunlich gut. Er bekam weder den panischen Ausdruck in die Augen, der jedes Mal in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, wenn ihm ein Mitglied des Phönixordens über den Weg lief, noch verfiel er in seine alte, stichelnde Art zurück, die er früher fast zur Perfektion gebracht hatte.

An manchen Tagen brüllte er und schlug um sich, an anderen saß er alleine, still und unauffällig in den Klassenzimmern und wirkte gespenstischer als jeder Geist.

Sie hatten nicht mehr miteinander geredet, seit sie sich in dem Flur getrennt hatten. Es gab ja auch keinen Grund dazu, doch manchmal, wenn sie seinen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte, drehte sie sich um, und er hielt ihrem ein Weilchen stand, bevor er sich wegdrehte.

Manchmal war Hermine knapp davor zu ihm zu gehen, wenn er mal wieder die Nerven verlor. Sie tat es aber nie, denn eigentlich ging sie das alles gar nichts an.

Xxx

Der Zauberkunstunterricht war recht beliebt. Hermine mochte ihn, weil ihr die Zauber alle leicht fielen und Flitwick nie an Lob und Punkten sparte, wenn ihr eine Aufgabe mal wieder schneller und besser gelang als den anderen Schülern, was eigentlich immer der Fall war.

Harry und Ron mochten den Unterricht, weil sie während all der praktischen Übungen immer viel Zeit zum Reden hatten. Nichts, was die Sache weiterbringen könnte. Ja, in der Regel noch nicht einmal etwas, was auch nur annähernd mit Unterricht zu tun hatte.

Auch heute. Flitwick war nicht im Saal. Er war vorhin hereingerauscht, nur um der Klasse zu sagen, dass er noch einmal kurz verschwinden müsse, um etwas vorzubereiten. Man könnte die Zeit bis zu seiner Wiederkehr für Wiederholungen nutzen.

Hermine stand mit ihrem „Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 7" neben Ron, Neville und Harry und übte an deren Büchern Desillusionierungszauber. Ärgerlich war, dass die Jungs trotz wiederholten Räusperns nicht merkten, dass irgendetwas fehlte. Es klappte gut und so versuchte Hermine danach, noch Mäppchen und Schultaschen unsichtbar werden zu lassen.

Das war nicht einfach, denn im Gegensatz zu einem Buch, das nur ein Gegenstand ist, waren diese Dinge ja genau genommen nur Behältnisse für unzählige andere Dinge. Alles insgesamt musste transparent sein, damit die Illusion gelang.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und runzelte die Stirn, konzentrierte sich auf Rons Tasche, die er auf seinem Stuhl gestellt hatte (er selbst saß auf seinem Pult). Sie zielte mit dem Zauberstab, murmelte „Desillusio" und schloss einige Sekunden die Augen, um sich selbst mit dem Ergebnisse zu überraschen.

„Mist!"

„Was ist denn los?" Ron drehte sich zu ihr und wollte eines der Beine, die über den Tischrand baumelten, auf den Stuhl stellen. Er stoppte aber kurz bevor seine Schuhsohle die Sitzfläche berührte, verengte die Augen und beugte sich nach unten. „Respekt!", stieß er anerkennend hervor. „Du hast Dreck zum Schweben gebracht."

„Fast", korrigierte sie mit einem dünnen Lächeln. „Eigentlich schwebt der Dreck nicht. Ich habe einen Desillusionierungszauber auf deine Tasche gelegt. Der Rest ist unsichtbar, aber dein Abfall bleibt sichtbar."

„Schade!" Ron streckte eine Hand aus und betastete die Umrisse der unsichtbaren Tasche mit einem leicht erstaunten Grinsen. „Das wäre die perfekte Art aufzuräumen, nicht? Allen Dreck einfach unsichtbar zu machen."

Harry kniete sich neben den Stuhl und stocherte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Nichts. Ein Spiel, das er noch intensivierte, als er die Öffnung der Tasche gefunden hatte und zusah, wie der Zauberstab Zentimeter um Zentimeter verschwand und wieder auftauchte, wenn er hinein und heraus getaucht wurde. „Ich weiß nicht, Ron. Irgendwann wirst du von einer Lawine unsichtbarer Küchenabfälle erschlagen und keiner findet dich."

„Unwahrscheinlich, Potter. In dem Schuhkarton, in dem Weasley mal wohnen wird, wird man nicht allzu lange suchen müssen. Falls doch, könnt ihr ja immer noch seine Mutter vorbeischicken. Wenn dort was Essbares liegen sollte, wird sie es schon wegkriegen." Draco Malfoy schlenderte gelassen auf die Gruppe zu. Die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt, baute er sich vor ihnen auf und bedachte die Vier mit einem hämischen Blick. Crabbe und Goyle, seine ungleich breiteren Schatten, folgten ihm auf dem Fuße und begannen pflichtschuldig über das zu lachen, was Draco für einen Witz hielt.

„Dreck, Granger?" Er warf Hermine einen spöttischen Blick zu, doch errötete er augenblicklich, als er feststellte, dass sie nicht wegsah und, als schüchtere sie ihn ein, trat er einen Schritt beiseite. „Nun ja, gewöhn dich schon mal dran. Ich nehme an, so sieht eure Zukunft aus."

Hermine biss sich wütend auf die Lippen. Wie konnte er es wagen, wie konnte er… nachdem…

Ja, sicher, er hatte nicht si, sondern Ron beleidigt, aber trotzdem. Sie holte tief Luft, um Paroli zu bieten, doch Neville war schneller.

Genau genommen kam seine Antwort nicht vor ihrer, doch bevor sie aussprechen konnte, was sie über Malfoys Sticheleien dachte, zog sich Neville seinen Umhang über den Kopf und warf ihn Malfoy vor die Füße.

„Boah, ist das heiß hier drin." Er streckte sich ausgiebig und schob die Ärmel seines T-Shirts bis zu den Achseln hoch. „Schwitzt du auch so, Malfoy? Sieht so aus, so rot wie du bist. Zieh doch mal dein Hemd aus."

Harry und Ron sahen ihn kurz verwirrt an, doch als Neville sich wieder genüsslich dehnte und seine makellosen, sprich untätowierten Arme, dehnte, begannen sie schallend zu lachen.

Die Röte in Dracos Gesicht vertiefte sich noch. „Äh… sollen wir?" Crabbe hob die gewaltigen Pranken, nickte zu Neville und knackte mit den Fingerknöcheln. Draco folgte seinem Blick, sah in die hämischen Gesichter von Ron, Harry, in Hermines verschämt zur Seite blickende Augen und dann zurück zu seinen Freunden.

„Nein, gehen wir", murmelte er, schüttelte den Kopf und trat, gemeinsam mit seinem Gefolge, den Rückzug an.

Ron kicherte und schlug Neville anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Respekt. Gut mitgedacht."

Neville, beflügelt von soviel Lob, konnte es sich nicht verkneifen noch einmal laut „Platz, Draco!" quer durch das Klassenzimmer zu brüllen, als Malfoy sich, nun ohne Gefolge, zurück zu seinem Tisch begab.  
Malfoy hob die Hand, reckte den ausgestreckten Mittelfinger in die Luft, doch davon abgesehen gab er sich anscheinend Mühe, dem Gelächter zum Trotz, das auf Nevilles Ruf folgte, unbeeindruckt zu scheinen. Stattdessen angelte er nach einem Buch in seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen.

Neville senkte die Augen und lächelte, als sei ihm der Beifall seiner Mitschüler unangenehm. „Ist doch wahr. Hat ihn einer von euch seit der sechsten Klasse auch nur einmal mit kurzen Ärmeln gesehen?" Er blickte erwartungsvoll in ihre Gesichter, doch dann schüttelte er sich, als wolle er ein inneres Bild vertreiben. „So, jetzt aber. Was hast du vorhin über Selwin und Mulciber gesagt?"

„Oh ja!" Ron strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Hast du heute Morgen den Tagespropheten gelesen?"

Neville nickte.

„Tja…" Ron wollte gerade loslegen, doch stoppte er, als Harry seinen Arm ergriff und in Richtung Hermine nickte, die daraufhin sofort eifrig begann, mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung ihrer eigenen Tasche zu wedeln.

Die Jungen schienen zu glauben, dass sie nun wieder in ihre Übungen versunken sei, und so sprach Ron zwar mit deutlich gedämpfterer Stimme, doch ohne seinen Sitzplatz zu wechseln, weiter. „Moody hatte die Idee. Es war eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit. Nachdem die Malfoys ja nichts mehr besitzen, war es nur eine Frage von Tagen, bis entweder sie selbst oder ein anderer bei Gringotts erscheinen würde, um dort Gold abzuheben. Eine neue Zentrale des Bösen zu bauen kostet schließlich reichlich Galleonen. Zumal sie ja ihrem Sonnenscheinchen da drüben", er nickte abschätzig in Richtung Malfoy, „wohl auch regelmäßig große Mengen Taschengeld in den Rachen werfen. Lupin meinte, wir sollten die Bank bewachen. Irgendwann würde schon einer auftauchen. Wobei das gar nicht so leicht ist, denn Verließe in verschiedenen Ländern und…"

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass die Malfoys Hauptaktionäre von Gringotts sind?", unterbrach Neville interessiert.

„Äh…. ich glaub schon." Ron kratzte sich den Kopf, warf Malfoy einen fragenden Blick zu, als hätte der sich ein Schild mit der Antwort auf den Rücken geklebt und fuhr fort. „Soviel ich weiß waren die Malfoys eine der zwei oder drei Familien, die Gringotts gegründet haben. Diese Leute sind wirklich wahnsinnig reich, eine der reichsten Familien der Welt." Er brach ab, als hätte ihn diese Aussage und alles, was er im Geiste damit verband, so erschüttert, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug. Harry fuhr an seiner Stelle fort: „Wir waren gerade dabei einen Plan auszuarbeiten, wer wann Wache schieben sollte, doch dann kam Bill und sagte, dass ein fremder Zauberer, mit zwei Vollmachten, eine unterschrieben von Lucius Malfoy, eine gezeichnet von Bellatrix Lestrange, erschienen sei, um in Vertretung riesige Mengen Gold abzuheben. Wir dachten aber, dass die bestimmt noch mehr brauchen würden. Moody meinte dann, dass es bestimmt jemand gewesen wäre, den wir kennen. Weder Lucius noch Bellatrix würden einem Fremden ihr Gold anvertrauen, also hat sich Moody meinen Tarnumhang geliehen und sich selbst in die Eingangshalle der Londoner Bank gestellt, da er dachte, dass sein magisches Auge durch solche faulen Tricks wie Vielsafttrank durchsehen könnte. Ja, und tatsächlich… gestern erschienen Mulciber und Selwin mit großen Taschen, getarnt als ein mittelaltes Ehepaar."

„Und dann?", flüsterte Neville begierig darauf, die Pointe zu hören. Auch Hermine spitzte die Ohren, neigte den Kopf leicht in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen und stocherte vollkommen geistesabwesend statt in ihrer Tasche nun in einem Sandwich herum, das sie vorhin angeknabbert und dann auf ihrer Tasche abgelegt hatte.

„Ich sagte doch, lies die Zeitung!", schaltete Ron sich in verschwörerischem Ton wieder ein. „Gestern starb ein älteres Ehepaar in der Gringottsbank an einem Hirnschlag. Ganz zufällig… sie betraten die Bank und bumm, fielen sie beide tot um."

Ron kicherte, Harry gab einen undefinierbaren Grunzlaut von sich und Neville schnalzte anerkennend mit der Zunge. „Und jetzt?"

„Weiß nicht", hörte sie Harrys gedämpfte Stimme. „Sie werden noch mehr Geld brauchen. Sicher werden sie in der nächsten Zeit nichts mehr in London abheben und sicher schicken sie nur noch Leute, die sie für entbehrlich halten. Tja… aber wir bleiben dran. Die Aktion im Manor war zwar umsonst, aber immerhin haben wir zwei andere gekriegt. Also immerhin…"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte als Antwort.

Hermine versuchte, sich wieder auf den Zauber zu konzentrieren, versuchte sich selbst einzureden, dass sie das alles gar nichts anginge und dass es sie außerdem nicht störte, weil es die bessere Lösung war.

Pansy Parkinsons schrilles Kichern ließ sie aufblicken. Pansy, so bemerkte sie erstaunt, kicherte nicht wie üblich mit Draco, sondern scharwenzelte schon wieder um Blaise herum, wie öfter in der letzten Zeit. Malfoy selbst beachtete weder seine Freundin noch Zabini, sondern saß still, brav wie ein Musterschüler, auf seinem Platz und las allem Anschein nach immer noch im selben Lehrbuch.

Das war das Merkwürdige an ihm. Die Hälfte der Zeit benahm er sich wie ein tollwütiger Neandertaler, den Rest des Tages sah man ihn immer öfter alleine in irgendeine Ecke gekauert, mit einem Buch in der Hand.

Die Tür sprang auf und Flitwick kam strahlend zurück. „Alles aufgepasst, Herrschaften!", verkündete er feierlich. „In Gedenken an Fred und George Weasley", er zwinkerte Ron freundlich zu, „werden wir heute alle Arten von Feuerwerken üben."

Ein begeistertes Raunen erfüllte den Saal. Während Flitwick den Zauber erklärte, die Seite im Buch an die Tafel schrieb, die dafür nachzulesen sei und damit begann, den Saal zu verdunkeln, verbrachte Ron die Zeit damit, von dem heldenhaften Sieg seiner Brüder über Umbridge zu prahlen. Immerhin hatten diese die einstige Kurzzeitschulleiterin mit ihren Krachern fast in einen Nervenzusammenbruch getrieben.

Hermine rollte die Augen und drehte sich wieder um zu ihrem Pult. Es war nicht so, dass sie Fred und George nicht mochte. Sie bestritt auch nicht ihr Talent für Zauberei, doch die Art und Weise wie Ron über seine Brüder redete, verursachte ihr an manchen Tagen beinahe Übelkeit.

So voller Bewunderung. Fast so - aufgeschreckt von einem Geräusch drehte sie sich um und sah hinüber zum Slytherintisch, wo Malfoy sein Buch aus der Hand gefallen war- fast so, wie Malfoy von seinem Vater redete. Zu jemandem aufzuschauen konnte manchmal auch heißen, sich selbst klein zu machen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, fischte das gesuchte Buch aus ihrer Tasche und ging wieder zu ihren Freunden zurück.

Der Raum war nun vollkommen dunkel, Flitwick hatte die Vorgehensweise erklärt und die ersten Schüler machten sich schon ans Üben. Die Szene erinnerte an den Tag, als sie zusammen mit der DA im Raum der Wünsche Patronuszauber geübt hatten. Auch damals hatte der abgedunkelte Raum von innen heraus, im Licht der silbernen Schutzgestalten, geleuchtet.

Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hob die Augen zur Decke. Es war…atemberaubend.

Flitwick hatte einen Zauber über die Decke gelegt, der dem, der auf der großen Halle lag, ähnlich war. Dort, wo eigentlich nur braun gemaserte Steinmauern sein sollten, wölbte sich eine tiefschwarze Nacht über ihren Köpfen. Myriaden funkelnder Sterne schienen wie diamantfarbene Fische durch die Nacht zu gleiten.

Rote, grüne, gelbe, blaue, goldene und lila Leuchtkugeln brachen aus den Zauberstäben der Schüler hervor, schossen hoch zu Flitwicks Himmel und explodierten. Funkenregen, prächtig schillernd, schwebten zu den Schülern hinunter.

Hermine hob ihren Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und sprach die Formel in ihrem Geiste. Sekunden später begann ihr Zauberstab zu glühen. Eine Hitze, die von unten, an ihren Handballen, nach oben, über die Fingerspitzen hinweg bis ganz nach oben floss. Als sie die Spitze erreicht hatte, Hermine den Zauberstab kaum noch halten konnte, brach ein leuchtender Phönix daraus hervor und erhob sich majestätisch in die Luft. Das Tier war sogar größer als Dumbledores Phönix. Flackernd, als stünde er in Flammen, und doch durchsichtig glitt er durch schillernde Funkenschauer zum imaginären Nachthimmel empor.

„Wundervoll, Miss Granger!", quiekte Flitwick unter ihr. Er hob die Hände über seinen Kopf und klatschte Beifall. „Zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor, sehr schöne Arbeit. Sehr schön."

Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück, da Flitwick immer noch den Zauberstab in seinen Händen hielt und jedes Mal, wenn sich seine Hände zum Applaudieren berührten, stoben schneeflockengroße, blaue Funken daraus hervor.

Ihr Gesicht glühte vor Stolz und ein wenig vor Scham, doch sie widersprach ihm natürlich nicht, denn der Phönix am Himmel, umgeben von Sternen und explodierenden Feuerwerken, war wirklich ein überwältigender Anblick. Sie wandte den Blick von Flitwick ab, um Ron zu suchen. Sie wollte ihn anlächeln, um sich mit ihm gemeinsam an der Schönheit dieses Augenblicks zu freuen.

Stattdessen sah sie Malfoy, der knapp einen Meter neben ihr stand und sich in die Zimmerecke presste.

Auch er hatte das Gesicht zum Himmel gehoben, aber er strahlte nicht, sondern war, soweit man das im Schein des Feuerwerks beurteilen konnte, kreidebleich. Fast sah es aus, als versuche er, in die Ecke hinter sich hinein zu kriechen und mit der Wand zu verschmelzen. Seine Augen flackerten nervös und er zitterte wie ein Alkoholiker unter schlimmsten Entzugserscheinungen.

Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab und drehte sich zu Flitwick um, der jedoch einem Augen rollenden Ron und einem höflich lächelnden, doch innerlich sicher genauso frustrierten Harry erklärte, was sie falsch gemacht hatten.

Hermine wusste nicht genau, was mit Malfoy los war, doch glaubte sie zu wissen, dass er die Blitze und das Feuerwerk um ihn herum nicht ertragen konnte. Etwas unsicher sah sie sich nach den anderen Slytherins um, die zwar in Dracos Nähe standen, ihn jedoch nicht im Mindesten beachteten und ganz selbstversunken an ihren eigenen Funkenschauern übten.

Malfoy neben ihr zitterte immer heftiger. Seine Finger hielten den Zauberstab, als hätte er einen spastischen Krampf. Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte einen Oberarm. „Malfoy", begann sie zögerlich, „brauchst du…"

Es passierte zu schnell, als dass sie es hätte verhindern können.

Harry verzog das Gesicht und nieste…

…Draco riss seinen Zauberstab nach oben, zielte auf Harry und schrie:

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein elektrisierendes Knistern durchzog den Raum, als der grüne Lichtblitz durchs Klassenzimmer auf Harry zu schoss.

Viele Dinge passierten gleichzeitig.

Die um Harry herumstehenden Schüler schrien und warfen sich auf den Boden.

Ron, der direkt neben Harry stand, packte ihn am Kragen, stieß ihn zur Seite und warf sich auf ihn.

Hermine umschloss Dracos Arm, um ihn festzuhalten.

Malfoy stieß Hermine beiseite und setzte abermals zu einem Todesfluch an:

„Avada…"

Flitwick zielte auf Draco und schrie: „Expelliarmus!"

Neville, Hermine, Seamus, Ernie McMamillian, Padma und Parvati Patil zielten auf Malfoy und riefen gleichzeitig: „Stupor!"

Sechs rote Blitze schossen in die Richtung, aus der der Todesfluch nur einen Herzschlag zuvor gekommen war und brachten den Urheber des Fluches zu Fall. Draco verdrehte die Augen nach oben und schlug der Länge nach zu Boden.

Pansy schrie und wollte sich auf Draco werfen, doch Blaise umklammerte sie und zog sie an sich, als wolle er sie vor der eben präsenten Todesgefahr nachträglich beschützen.

Crabbe und Goyle schoben sich an den beiden vorbei und knieten sich neben Malfoy, wussten dann aber nicht, was zu tun war, sondern drehten sich verwirrt, ja regelrecht ängstlich, zu Flitwick um.

Der kleine Zauberer kämpfte sich an wimmernden Schülerinnen, schreienden Schülern und den sechs immer noch mit erhobenen Zauberstäben dastehenden jungen Leuten hindurch und kniete sich ebenfalls neben den bewusstlosen Jungen.

Er war… sprachlos. Aber Flitwick war doch ein Lehrer. Er musste doch wissen, was zu tun war. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihm, warteten darauf, dass er etwas sagen möge, das die Situation entschärfen könnte.

Perplex hob der kleine Mann seine kleinen Hände und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Statt die Umstehenden mit einer Antwort zu besänftigen, wandte er sich zu Hermine und fragte vollkommen perplex: „Aber was ist denn geschehen? Haben Sie gesehen was…?"

Hermine zitterte, sie musste sich an der Wand neben ihr abstützen, da ihre Knie sie sonst nicht mehr länger zu tragen vermocht hätten. „Ich…ich", stammelte sie nach Atem ringend, „ich glaube, er hatte Angst. Er sah als, als hätte er wirklich panische Angst …".

„Was?" Harry schob Ron zur Seite, der ihn schützend umklammerte und zog ein Gesicht, das sowohl Angst wie auch Verwirrung zeigte. „Aber ich, ich…", er zuckte ratlos die Achseln und hob flehend die Hände. „Aber ich habe doch nur geniest. Ich hab doch gar nichts getan außer zu niesen."

Flitwick schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und legte die Hand auf Dracos weißen Hals, um den Puls zu fühlen. „Hmm… sechs Schockzauber…. Und der Junge sieht nicht allzu gesund aus." Er seufzte und erhob sich.

Flitwick warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Draco, dann räusperte er sich und sprach nun lauter, zur Klasse gewandt: „Die Stunde ist zu Ende. Ich werde Mr. Malfoy zur Krankenstation bringen und sie…äh… Mr. Potter? Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Statt auf die Frage nach seinem Befinden einzugehen, klammerte Harry sich an Rons Arme und jammerte erneut: „Ich habe doch nur geniest." Er deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf Malfoy und wiederholte das Lamento: „Ich habe doch nur geniest. Will er mich jetzt schon wegen Schnupfen umbringen?"

Xxx

Draco klammerte sich an der Armlehne seines Stuhles fest und presste seinen Rücken so weit wie möglich nach hinten.

Er saß im Büro der Schulleiterin und wenn er ehrlich war, hätte er viel lieber unter anstatt auf dem Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen. Oder besser, unter dem Schreibtisch selbst. Nein, zu nahe…

Er seufzte und sah sich im Raum um. Dort hinten führte eine offene Wendeltreppe in ein oberes Stockwerk. Dorthin könnte er zwar auch gehen, säße aber in der Falle.

„Mr. Malfoy!", holte ihn McGonagall aus seinen Fluchtplänen heraus. Sie saß mit zusammengefalteten Händen an dem Schreibtisch, der so lange Albus Dumbledore gehört hatte. Über ihrem Kopf hing das Porträt des Schulleiters, der augenzwinkernd auf Draco herab lächelte.

„Sie sind kein Mörder", hallte dessen Stimme in seinem Geist nach. Draco schluckte und sah wieder zu McGonagall, die ihn immer noch streng im Auge behielt.

Draco atmete schwer, rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum und wischte seine schwitzen Hände an seiner Hose ab. Er drehte den Kopf zum Fenster und überlegte, ob er die Direktorin bitten sollte, es öffnen zu dürfen.

„Avada Kedavra", stellte McGonagall in den Raum. Sie schlug ihre Hände auf den Tisch und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Die Porträts über ihr waren entsetzt. Eines kippte nach hinten in eine Landschaft hinein, ein anderes rannte schreiend weg. Phineas Nigellus schwang die Fäuste und drohte damit, sofort nachzusehen, ob nicht auch ein Bild von ihm in Bellatrix' Haus hinge, so dass er dort alles verraten könnte.

Dumbledores Bild senkte traurig die Augen und Draco meinte das Wort „Nein" von seinen Lippen ablesen zu können

Draußen knallte ein Vogel gegen die Fensterscheibe. Draco zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum, doch von dem Tier war schon nichts mehr zu sehen. Er schluckte und fuhr sich mit zittrigen Händen durch seine Haare.

„Ich… ich wollte nicht… es war… ich dachte…" Er schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Die Standuhr tickte, die Gerätschaften, die hinter McGonagall herumstanden, summten, während diese ihn immer noch missbilligend über den Rand ihrer quadratischen Brille musterte.

Er rieb sich seine Kehle, als könne er das Engegefühl dadurch vertreiben. „Ich… ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum…", er brach ab, da sie das Gesicht verzog. Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und sah McGonaggall zu, wie sie sich in ihrem Sessel nach hinten sinken ließ.

„Sie wissen nicht?"

Draco wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich… es war… wie ein Reflex."

„Sie töten Menschen also aus dem Reflex heraus!", stellte sie trocken fest.

Draco wurde noch röter und senkte die Augen auf seine im Schoss gefalteten Hände. „Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte er. „Vielleicht das Feuerwerk über mir und dann… ich weiß nicht mehr. Ich… es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich kann es auch nicht erklären, aber es war weder Absicht noch geplant."

Er beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne, um seine Schuhe sehen zu können, so sah er McGonagall nicht, sondern hörte sie nur seufzen. „Lassen Sie uns offen, nun, zumindest so offen wie möglich sein, Mr. Malfoy."

„Ja?", antwortete er zittrig und hob die Augen, lächelte verlegen, als erhoffe er, dass dies erwidert würde. Doch vergeblich, das Gesicht der Direktorin war wie aus Stein gemeißelt.

„Ihr Benehmen in der letzten Zeit spottet jeder Beschreibung. Und dann heute… selbst wenn es nur ein Reflex war… Ich denke, Sie werden von heute an jeden Abend bei diversen Lehrern nachsitzen. Mit anderen Worten, ich stelle Sie unter Beobachtung. Mit Nachsitzen meine ich, Sie werden arbeiten. Sämtliche Ausflüge, Wochenenden und sonstige Vergünstigungen sind gestrichen. Ihnen ist auch nicht mehr erlaubt, Quidditch zu spielen."

„Aber…"

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass es Unruhen in Ihrem Leben gibt, die diese… nun ja… die Ihr Leben beeinflussen. Offen gesagt, ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie. Ich überlege, ob man nicht Ihre Eltern verständigen sollte."

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um diese Botschaft in vollem Umfang zu erfassen. Sein Mund wurde trocken und fast meinte er, seine Zunge anschwellen zu fühlen.

„So viel ich gehört habe, musste Ihre Familie kürzlich umziehen, doch machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sollte es weitere Vorkommnisse dieser Art geben, so werden wir sie finden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Er krallte sich an der Lehne fest, da ihm immer schwindeliger wurde. Der Stuhl, auf dem er saß, schien im Kreis herumzuwirbeln. Ihm wurde langsam übel von der Karussellfahrt. Er nickte schwach. „Ja!"

McGonagall nickte zufrieden. „Gut, Sie können gehen. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich heute Abend bei Mr. Potter entschuldigen."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. Er erhob sich taumelnd und hätte er sich nicht auf dem Schreibtisch abgefangen, wäre er zusammengeklappt. Viel näher als beabsichtigt sah die Direktorin einfach nur noch Furcht einflößend aus. War sie früher zwar durchaus hart doch gerecht gewesen, so schien sie das Interesse an Fairness und Respekt im Umgang mit ihm verloren zu haben.

Er verabschiedete sich leise und wankte mehr als er ging zur Tür.

Xxx

Draco blies sich gelassen die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er gähnte und legte die Beine übereinander, weil er Pansy zeigen wollte, wie egal ihm ihr Geschwätz war.

„Weißt du Draco, es läuft doch schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gut", erklärte sie, legte den Kopf schief und setzte eine mitfühlende Miene auf, deren Falschheit Draco im Innersten traf. „Wenn man es genau nimmt, haben wir ja auch gar nichts gemeinsam…"

Draco verzog keine Miene, während er gelassen seine abgekauten Fingernägel begutachtete. Ihre langweiligen Ausführungen konnte sie sich schenken. Während sie so vor ihm stand und zwar leicht rot im Gesicht war, doch ansonsten einfach nur erleichtert wirkend einen nicht enden wollenden Monolog von sich gab, stellte er fest, wie hässlich Pansy eigentlich war.

„…außerdem, Draco, kennst du Leute, die in der Schule ein Paar waren und als Erwachsene immer noch zusammen sind? Also ich kenne da kaum jemand, außer deinen Eltern vielleicht. Aber sonst… Eigentlich verlagern wir das Unvermeidliche doch nur vor."

Zunächst mal hatte Potter recht. Sie hatte wirklich ein Mopsgesicht. Auch sonst war sie viel zu fett. Ihre Nase hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Schweinerüssel und für eine Siebzehnjährige sah sie entsetzlich alt aus.

„…wir haben das doch wirklich nicht beabsichtigt. Es ist einfach passiert. Du musst ja jeden Abend nachsitzen und Blaise war so nett, mir bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen und, ja…", sie hüstelte und grinste entschuldigend, „auch sonst."

Zudem war Pansy dumm. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren immer schlechtere Noten gehabt als er und wenn er ihr nicht so oft bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen hätte, hätte sie bestimmt keinen einzigen ZAG geschafft. Ihr Problem… sollte sie jetzt mal sehen, wie sie ihre UTZ's schaffen würde. Nicht eine einzige Prüfung würde sie bestehen.

Er rutschte in seinem Sessel nach hinten und rollte die Augen. Pansy war sich noch nicht einmal für die „Wir können doch Freunde bleiben"-Ausrede zu Schade.

„… und vielleicht, also vielleicht kommen Blaise und ich dich mal zusammen besuchen, in den Ferien. Oder besser, du besucht uns, wir wollen Weihnachten zusammen bei seinen Eltern verbringen und du könntest ja… also wir finden sicher einen Tag, wo du…"

„Bist du fertig?", unterbrach er sie, so gelangweilt wie möglich. Ihm wurde allmählich übel, er war müde und er hatte für dieses Gefasel jetzt keine Nerven.

Pansy biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. Sie senkte die Augen, hob sie dann wieder und lächelte verschämt. Ihr Blick ruhte jedoch nicht lange auf Draco, stattdessen huschten ihre Augen immer wieder zur Tür des Jungenschlafsaals hinüber. Sie wollte hinaus.

„Tja…", begann er träge, „das war' s dann wohl, oder?" Er sah von ihr weg, hinunter auf seine Schuhe. Das hatte nicht halb so gelassen geklungen wie beabsichtigt. Er gab sich solche Mühe, er kämpfte mit sich, dennoch wurde das erstickende Gefühl in seinem Hals mit jeder Sekunde intensiver. Er schluckte, um besser atmen zu können.

„Ja, also, ich geh dann mal." Wieder flackerten ihre Augen nervös hinüber zur Tür. Nein, nicht zur Tür, zuerst zu der neben der Tür stehenden Standuhr, und dann zur Tür.

„Bist du verabredet?", fragte er überflüssigerweise und wurde für diese Frage augenblicklich mit einem verschämten, mädchenhaften Gekicher bestraft.

„Naja… Ja!"

„Blaise?"

„Natürlich."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt. „Ja, natürlich. Wer sonst? Entschuldige bitte, das war eine dumme Frage." Er presste die Handflächen auf die Sessellehne, um sich abzustützen. Gut dass er das tat, denn er wie er voll Schrecken bemerkte, waren seine Beine viel wackliger als ihm lieb war. Beiläufig wischte er sich die Hände an seinem Pullover ab, da sie dieses Zeichen seiner Nervosität nicht bemerken sollte.

Sie lächelte noch einmal ein scheußlich falsches Clowns-Grinsen und kam näher. „Ja dann… dann gehe ich jetzt. Tut mir leid, Draco, aber ich muss mich etwas beeilen."

Er nickte und kam langsam, etwas zu zögerlich vielleicht, ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, bis er mit in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen vor ihr stehen blieb, um sich mit tonloser Stimme von ihr zu verabschieden. „Also dann…viel Spaß heute Abend noch."

Sein Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Es war okay gewesen, solange er gesessen, und sie geredet hatte. Aber jetzt, jetzt war sie ihm so nahe, dass er sie riechen konnte und ihm ihr wundervoller Geruch in die Nase wehte. Den Geruch, den er seit der vierten Klasse immer mit ihr verband. All die Jahre, in denen sie seine Freundin gewesen war. All die Jahre, in denen sie ihm immer wieder gesagt hatte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und bewunderte.

Pansy tätschelte ihm mütterlich die Wange und breitete die Arme aus. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, er wollte einfach nur von ihr weg, dennoch kam er noch näher, ließ sich in ihre Umarmung hineingleiten und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Er schniefte und schämte sich, weil er spürte, dass feuchte, heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht rollten. Er verachtete sich dafür, vor ihr zu weinen, sich an ihr festzuklammern und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren zu vergraben, wo er sie doch viel lieber ausgelacht und weggestoßen hätte.

Es ging nicht, es ging einfach nicht. Nicht wenn er sie so nah und warm bei sich fühlte und ihren Duft riechen konnte, der ihn schmerzhaft wie Messerstiche daran erinnerte, dass sie drei Jahre lang ganz selbstverständlich zu ihm gehört hatte, dass er mit ihr sein erstes Mal erlebt hatte, dass es für ihn, egal wie genervt er von ihr manchmal gewesen war, nie einen Zweifel daran gegeben hatte, dass sie auch nach der Schule zusammenbleiben und eines Tages heiraten würden.

Pansy tätschelte ihm wieder gelassen den Rücken und drückte ihn dann langsam, aber bestimmt von sich weg. „Oh… mein armes Baby."  
Er hätte sie erwürgen können, doch alles was er tat war das Taschentuch, das sie ihm reichte, mit dankbarem Nicken anzunehmen und sich mit zittrigen Fingern zuerst die Augen zu wischen und dann die Nase zu putzen.

Sie lächelte schief, sah wieder zur Uhr und seufzte. „Naja, also bis morgen." Sie hob die Hand zum Gruß und am liebsten hätte er geschrien, weil ihn das erleichterte Lächeln, das einen Moment lang über ihre Lippen gehuscht war, so verletzt hatte.

Sie drehte sich um, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, doch anstatt einfach zu gehen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du solltest zu einem Arzt gehen, Draco, wirklich. Oder besser so einem Psycho-Heiler. In letzter Zeit bist du wirklich merkwürdig."

Draco griff nach einer Vase, die neben ihm stand und warf sie seiner Ex-Freundin nach, die es jedoch geschafft hatte, rechtzeitig zu verschwinden, so dass das Porzellan sein Ziel verfehlte und an der Tür zersprang.

Das war überflüssig gewesen. Draco hatte schon begriffen, dass sie nicht wegen Blaise Schluss gemacht hatte.

Xxx

Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht brannte das Mal.

Das Gute daran war, dass Crabbe und Goyle noch auf waren. Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und stopften sich mit irgendwelchem Kram voll, den sie aus der Küche besorgt hatten. Die Sache war abgesprochen. Diesmal war Goyle derjenige, der den Draco-Vielsafttrank nehmen musste. Draco ließ ihm weitere Ampullen da, falls er in einer Stunde nicht zurück sein sollte, was sowieso unwahrscheinlich war.

Das Schlechte dabei war, dass es durchaus möglich war, dass Potter ebenfalls noch wach war. Und der würde sicher nicht das Interesse daran verlieren, ihn weiterhin zu beobachten, solange Draco seine Fantasie weiterhin so fleißig fütterte wie heute. Doch was half es? Er musste gehen.

Wenn das Mal brannte, dann musste er gehen. Sofort!

Der Verbotene Wald war nachts um ein vielfaches unheimlicher als bei Tag. Die Zentauren ließen ihn in Ruhe, doch dafür zog eine ganze Herde Thestrale an ihm vorbei. Eines blieb stehen, kam langsam auf ihn zu und Draco begann zu rennen, da er fürchtete, mittlerweile so viel Blut an seinen Händen zu haben, dass dieses Thestral vielleicht sogar ihn selbst als „essbar" einstufen könnte.

Der Weg bis zum Apparierplatz war recht weit. Zehn Minuten an guten Tagen, länger, wenn er sich im Wald verlief oder von den Waldbewohnern bedroht wurde. Seine Knie zitterten, sein Puls raste und am liebsten wäre er mit geschlossenen Augen bis zur Lichtung gelaufen, doch das war Unsinn, denn so würde er die von Snape gehexten Hinweise, wie zum Beispiel leuchtende, blaue Pilze, die ihn leiteten, nicht erkennen können.

Es dauerte vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, bis er endlich in Spinners End ankam. Der Raum war bereits gerammelt voll mit Leuten und selbst „Er" war da und wartete mit verschränkten Armen auf Dracos Ankunft.  
Draco ging vor Voldemort in die Knie und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Der dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl, zwischen Alecto Carrow und Walden McNair.

Der Raum war so, wie Draco ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass Snape eine beträchtliche Zahl weiterer Sessel und Sofas in den Raum gestellt hatte, die allesamt so aussahen, als hätte er sie auf dem Flohmarkt gekauft und danach zehn Jahre im Keller zustauben lassen.

Neu gekauft hatte Snape seinem Besuch zuliebe mit Sicherheit nichts.

Nur ein Sessel schien neu und in gutem Zustand. Ein großer Ohrenbackensesel, der zwar noch aus dem letzten Jahrhundert zu stammen schien, doch gut gepflegt und mit makellosem Samt bespannt war. Er stand vor dem Kamin. Der Platz, der für Voldemort reserviert war.

Um den Sessel herum schlängelte sich die riesige Schlange, die, wenn Draco sich nicht irrte, ihrem Meister hin und wieder böse Bemerkungen über die Anwesenden zuzischte.

Voldemort forderte Bellatrix auf, den Anwesenden eine Zusammenfassung des Angriffs zu geben. Während sie sprach, ging Voldemort mit langsamen, schlangenhaften Schritten an seinen Gefolgsleuten vorbei. Nacheinander wurden alle von seinem Flammenblick geröntgt. Jeder Einzelne wurde geprüft. Nie lange, meist nur im Vorübergehen. Bei manchen blieb er jedoch stehen, verharrte etwas länger und Draco sah, wie diese Personen augenblicklich rot wurden, zu zittern begannen und zusammenzuckten. Sie wanden sich und Draco stellte sich mit wachsendem Unbehagen vor, dass Voldemorts Legilimentikangriffe ebenso schmerzten wie heiße Nadeln, die man in entzündetes Fleisch trieb. Auch Draco zuckte zusammen, als Voldemort vor ihm einen Moment verharrte, bis er weiterging.

Bellatrix endete und Voldemort übergab das Wort an Lucius, der daraufhin von Mulciber und Selwin erzählte, die in Gringotts tot zusammengebrochen waren.

Voldemort ging langsam auf Bellatrix zu, die ihn mit leuchtenden Augen anhimmelte, als wäre er ein Engel. Er legte eine Hand an ihren Kopf, woraufhin sie ihn fast in seine Hand schmiegte. Er lächelte und strich mit dem Daumen zuerst über ihren Mund, dann über ihre Wangen.

Bellatrix öffnete den Mund und schnappte nach Luft. Ihre schweren Augenlider hoben sich weiter als sonst. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, als Voldemort seinen Daumen ruhen ließ und ihr stattdessen die langen Finger über das Ohr gleiten ließ. „Du bist wütend, Bella. Ich sehe sehr viel Wut in dir, nicht wahr?"

„Ja!", krächzte Bellatrix mit heiserer Stimme. Ihre dunklen Onyxaugen starrten wie hypnotisiert hinauf zu Voldemorts blassem Gesicht.

Er ließ von ihr ab, strich Rodolphus im Vorbeigehen über den Kopf, als sei er ein Haustier und ging auf seine ihm eigene, fast schwebende Art, hinüber zu Lucius, der sich in seinem Sessel aufrichtete und das Kinn vorreckte, als Voldemort ihm gegenüberstand.

Draco hielt den Atem an. Seit der Befreiung aus Askaban hatte Voldemort keinen Zweifel daran gelassen, dass Lucius für ihn abgemeldet war. Doch jetzt, als er vor ihm stand, als er ihm die Hand nicht angedeutet, sondern fest und bestimmt auf die Schulter legte, da lächelte er. Ohne Spott, ohne Verachtung.

„Und du, Lucius. All deine Besitztümer wurden vernichtet. Du musst diese Leute doch sicher hassen, oder?"

Lucius erwiderte den Blick ruhig, gelassen und nickte. Etwas an ihm, dieses Nicken, die Geste, die Art, wie er Voldemorts Blick erwiderte, erinnerte Draco sehr an den Mann, der er früher gewesen war. „Ja, Mylord. Ich verabscheue diese Menschen. Ich hasse sie zutiefst."

„Und du?", Voldemort drehte sich um und Draco fürchtete schon, dass Voldemort ihn ebenfalls ansprechen oder gar anfassen würde, und wandte sich wieder zu Rodolphus um. „Würdest du diese Leute nicht bestrafen wollen für ihre Tat? Würdest du sie nicht am liebsten alle mit ihrem Leben bezahlen lassen?"

Rodolphus nickte und erwiderte in feierlichem Ton: „Ja, Mylord. Ich möchte sie bezahlen lassen."

Voldemort nickte bedächtig und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Der tief hängende Kronleuchter strahlte wie ein Heiligenschein über seinem Kopf. Die Haut, die sich über den Schädel spannte, war so glatt und weiß, dass sich die Kerzenflammen auf ihr widerspiegelten.

„Auch ich bin wütend. Auch ich hasse diese Leute und ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass wir sie bezahlen lassen sollten." Er sprach sanft, doch entschlossen: „Viele dieser Menschen wohnen gegenwärtig in Hogwarts oder sind in dessen Umfeld stationiert. Wir werden also dort angreifen."

„Aber Mylord", unterbrach Snape zaghaft die Jubelrufe. „Mylord, Ihr wisst, die Schule ist mit zahlreichen Bannen geschützt. Auch ich kann die Banne nicht aufheben und Draco besitzt keine Mittel, um uns dort hineinzulassen."

Voldemort ging mit großen Schritten zum Fenster, legte seine sehr großen, weißen Hände auf den Fensterrahmen und den Kopf leicht in den Nacken als würde er den Sternenhimmel draußen beobachten. „Wir werden nicht nach Hogwarts hinein gehen müssen", sagte er versonnen. „Sie werden herauskommen."

Ohne sich umzudrehen sprach er gelassen weiter: „Draco, wann ist das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende?"

Draco fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm gleichzeitig in den Magen geboxt und den Hals zugedrückt. „In… in drei Tagen."

Bildete Draco sich das nur ein oder sah Snape ebenso beunruhigt aus, wie Draco sich fühlte? Fahl sah seine Haut aus und Draco meinte, kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn seines ehemaligen Lehrers erkennen zu können.

„Ah… an Halloween. Natürlich." Voldemort schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen den Rahmen, als müsse er sich gewaltsam vom Anblick des Nachthimmels über Spinners End losreißen und drehte sich um. Ein böser Glanz funkelte in seinen Augen.

„Ist Halloween nicht der Tag, an dem sich die Seelen der Verstorbenen und der Lebenden begegnen? Wie passend. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die Toten nach Hogwarts kommen." Er lächelte sanft und gab seinen Todessern Zeit hämisch zu lachen und ihn voller Begeisterung anzustrahlen.

„Draco!"

"Ja, Mylord?" Dracos Magen wand sich zu einem Knoten zusammen. Um äußerlich weiterhin ruhig wirken zu können, versuchte er etwas Spannung abzubauen, indem er seine Fingernägel in die Sessellehne bohrte.

„Wo geht Potter mit seinen Freunden an diesen Wochenenden hin?"

Draco senkte den Blick und bemühte sich, seiner ersterbenden Stimme noch etwas Kraft zu verleihen. „In die Drei Besen, Mylord. Die meisten Schüler gehen gegen Nachmittag dahin."

„Sehr schön." Voldemort nickte zufrieden und wandte sich zu Snape um, der sich gegen den einzigen Meter Bücherwand presste, der nicht mit einer Sitzgelegenheit zugebaut war. „Und die Lehrer?"

„Die… die? Verzeihung, Mylord?" Snape war nicht weiß, sondern gelb. Er sah aus, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben. Draco brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, dass er mindestens genauso schlecht aussah.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Severus. Wo gehen die Lehrer hin? Oder hast du etwa vor, deine ehemaligen Kollegen vor unserem gerechten Zorn zu beschützen?"

„Nein!" Snape schüttelte den Kopf, richtete sich gerade auf und hob den Kopf, um Voldemorts prüfenden Blick zu erwidern. „Nein, sie, nun, viele gehen ebenfalls in die Drei Besen. Es wäre ratsam dort… dort werden alle sein."

Voldemort trat auf ihn zu, versenkte seine glühenden Augen in Snapes und fing einen Moment später schallend an zu lachen. „Aber, aber Severus. Du wirst doch hoffentlich keine Skrupel haben, deine ehemaligen Schüler zu töten, oder?" Er legte den Kopf schief und leckte sich die Lippen, als würden die Qualen, der Konflikt, den er Snape mit dieser Aussage bereitete, köstlich auf seinen Lippen schmecken.

Snape, nun wieder ruhig und gelassen, schüttelte langsam, doch entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, Mylord. Natürlich nicht."

Voldemort lächelte freundlich. „Wir werden sehen, Severus, wir werden sehen. Du wirst mir doch nicht weich werden. Vielleicht sollten wir es überprüfen." Er legte den Kopf auf die andere Seite, „Ich denke, du wirst mir deine neuesten Flüche dort an ein paar", Voldemort lächelte und drehte sich zu seinen Anhängern um, „Auserwählten", er nickte befriedigt, als die anderen daraufhin in begeistertes Toben ausbrachen, „vorführen."

„Natürlich, Mylord, aber… erlaubt mir die Frage, wolltet Ihr sie nicht auf Muggelweise töten?"

Voldemort machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und lächelte, als er Bellatrix' begierigen Blick auffing. „Wir können sie nach unseren Experimenten doch immer noch erschießen. Nicht wahr, Bellatrix?"

„Aber natürlich, Mylord." Ihr Gesicht strahlte wie ein ganzer Weihnachtsbaum.

Lucius lächelte ebenfalls auf eine Weise, wie Draco es kaum zuvor gesehen hatte. „Nur eine Frage, Mylord. Potter?"

„Wird zusehen."

„Zusehen?"

„Nun denn, lasst es mich euch erklären. Ihr", er teilte die Gruppe der sitzenden mit der Hand in zwei Hälften und deute auf die linke Seite, zu der auch Draco gehörte. „Ihr werdet in Hogsmeade für Ablenkung sorgen, während ihr", er deutete auf die rechte Seite, „vor den Drei Besen wartet. Sobald unsere Freunde dort sind, werdet ihr einen Schlafzauber über die Besucher des Hauses legen. Ich werde dann zu euch stoßen. Ihr legt eine Körperklammer auf Potter und last ihn zusehen, wie wir jeden Einzelnen seiner Freunde töten. Wir müssen ihn nicht selbst umbringen, um die Botschaft deutlich zu machen. Immerhin", er lachte, „immerhin brauchen wir doch jemanden, der unsere Botschaft an den Rest des Ordens übermitteln kann."

„Aber", schaltete sich Wurmschwanz ein, der die Füße anhob, als die Schlange unter seinem Sofa durch glitt. „Dann weiß er doch, dann wissen sie doch, wer hinter den Anschlägen steckt."

„Sie wissen es ohnehin", schaltete sich Snape wieder ein und deutete auf Draco. „Nicht wahr?"

Draco nickte und murmelte, zu seinen Füßen hinab:. „Sie können es sich denken. Sie wissen auch, dass ich… aber…"

„Das ist unerheblich." Voldemort winkte gelangweilt ab. „Es ist egal, was Potter weiß und was nicht, solange er alleine ist und keine Beweise hat. Es wird ihn zerstören zu wissen und nicht handeln zu können." Er lächelte und strich über den Kopf der Schlange, der neben seiner Sessellehne erschienen war. „Ein Junge, der schon in der Vergangenheit als labil galt… wir werden uns diesen Spaß leisten können."

„Verzeiht, Mylord", wandte Lucius so gelassen ein, wie Draco ihn seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatte. „Doch was ist, wenn sie seine Erinnerungen überprüfen?"

„Nun in diesem Fall werde ich Severus erneut um seine Hilfe bitten müssen." Er deutete auf Snape, ohne diesen anzusehen. „Du wirst ihm nach unserer Darbietung eine Droge verabreichen, die seine Glaubwürdigkeit in Frage stellen wird. Etwas Nettes, etwas, dass ihm auch in den nächsten Tagen Halluzinationen verursachen wird. Der arme Junge." Er lachte laut auf. Ein Lachen, das von allen Mündern im Raum widerhallte. „Es muss doch wirklich schwer für ihn sein. Er, nutzlos, inmitten sterbender Freunde. Man wird denken, dass ihm der Schmerz den Verstand geraubt hat. Nicht wahr? Lass dir etwas Hübsches einfallen, Severus."

Snape nickte kühl. „Natürlich. Ich habe einige Halluzinogene, die nicht nachweisbar sind."

„Da fällt mir ein", unterbrach ihn Voldemort, der sich auf dem Sessel niedergelassen hatte und die über seinen Schoß schlängelnde Nagini mit zwei Fingers streichelte. „Severus", er drehte sich zu Snape um, der daraufhin unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. „Hat Potter nicht diese Karte? Diesen Lageplan des Schlosses und seiner Bewohner?"

Snape nickte, „Ja, eine Spielerei seines Vaters, ähnlich dem…."

„Besorg mir diese Karte, Draco. Du wirst sie ihm entwenden, bevor die Schüler nach Hogsmeade gehen. Für uns ist diese Karte nützlich und es ist ohnehin besser, wenn man deinen Aufenthaltsort nicht immer überprüfen kann."

„Aber", Draco zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Er wird sie mir ja nicht freiwillig geben und ich, Ihr sagtet doch, dass ich niemanden im Schloss angreifen soll. Also… ich weiß auch nicht, wie…"

„Es ist ein Befehl. Beschaffe diese Karte und übergib sie mir Samstag."

Draco nickte, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er diesen Befehl ausführen sollte.

„Wir werden eine Nachricht in die Schule schicken, dass wir nacheinander alle Personen, die sich in den Drei Besen befinden, töten werden, falls die Schule nicht umgehend geschlossen wird."

„Aber darauf werden sie doch niemals eingehen." Wurmschwanz presste sich so nah an den neben ihm sitzenden Rowle heran, dass die beiden wie ein Liebespaar wirkten. Von Rowles Gesichtsausdruck einmal abgesehen.

„Genau das ist meine Absicht. Sie werden darauf nicht eingehen und deswegen werden diese Morde ihre Schuld sein."

Während Voldemort die jeweiligen Aufgaben weiter erläuterte, dachte Draco darüber nach, was ihn daran irritierte, seinen Vater bei dem Gedanken ans Morden so glücklich zu sehen.


	12. Halloween

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *einfachnurgenial***

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Halloween **

Der Morgen des 31. Oktobers war einfach ein Herbsttraum. Kühl, zweifellos, doch sobald sich die Nebel, die in der Nacht über dem Tal lagen, verzogen hatten, war die Luft frisch, würzig, und die Sonne schien strahlend über der Landschaft, die nie mehr an einen goldenen Oktober erinnert hatte als heute.

Hogsmeade war nicht mehr das, was es einmal für die Schüler gewesen war. Die Geschäfte wurden bewacht, Auroren patrouillierten durch die Straßen und alleine die Tatsache, dass die Dementoren im Stillen zu Voldemort gewechselt waren, hatte verhindert, dass diese ebenfalls hinzugezogen worden waren. Dennoch ging es endlich mal wieder raus. Raus aus dem Schloss, weg vom Alltag und einfach mal wieder entspannt etwas anderes sehen als Bücher und Schulbänke.

Für Hermine und Ginny zumindest, denn die Jungs hatten bereits verlauten lassen, dass sie sich zur Mittagszeit vorübergehend verabschieden würden. Da Hermine gar nicht wissen wollte, was sie vorhatten, da sie sich einen schönen Tag nicht mit Gedanken über Streichhölzchenspiele verderben wollte, beließ sie es dabei.

Harry und Ginny gingen voran, Ron und Hermine folgten ihnen in die große Halle. Heiteres Geschwätz hallte von den Wänden wider, der Geruch nach Marmelade, Honig, gebratenen Eiern, Speck und Porridgem vermischte sich mit dem Duft nach getoastetem Weißbrot, Tee, heißer Milch und Kuchen.

Alles in allem versprach es ein wundervoller Tag zu werden.

Bis auf das. Igitt! Hermine stoppte, da unangenehm dicht vor ihr Pansy Parkinson auftauchte, die anscheinend gerade dabei war, ihr Gegenüber aufzufressen. Widerliche Schmatzgeräusche gingen von dem Paar aus.

Hermine meinte sich übergeben zu müssen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Pansy und Malfoy gemeinsam Petting in der großen Halle betrieben.

Vor allem, nachdem sie ihn gestern so hatte hängen lassen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und entschloss sich, nicht für Malfoys Probleme zu interessieren. Pansy umklammerte Draco inniger und taumelte, in einen tiefen Kuss versunken, ein paar Schritte nach hinten bis sie - „Au!" - auf Hermines Fuß trat.

„Ups… Entschu…" Pansy kicherte und drehte sich um, doch ihr Lächeln verblasste. Zuerst glaubte Hermine, dass es nur darum ginge, dass sie sich nicht bei einem „Schlammblut" entschuldigen wollte, doch dann sah sie, dass Pansy gar nicht sie anstarrte, sondern vollkommen entsetzt auf einen Punkt neben Hermine.

Etwas verwirrt drehte sich Hermine zur Seite und sah… Malfoy. Sein sonst blasses Gesicht war rot vor Wut und Schmerz. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass das hinter Pansy gar nicht Draco, sondern Blaise Zabini war, der betreten zu Boden sah und die sprachlose Pansy verlegen zur Seite zog. „'tschuldigung, wir haben nicht daran gedacht, dass…"

„Was?" Draco rümpfte angeekelt die Nase und schnarrte bitter: „Vergessen, das ich auch auf diese Schule gehe?"

Pansy sah verlegen zu Boden und stammelte: „Nein, aber… du musst doch nachher sicher wieder nachsitzen und…"

„Darf ich deswegen nichts mehr essen?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Eben noch traurig, wirkte er nunmehr nur noch wütend. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und wollte die Halle verlassen. Ein letzter wütender Blick auf Pansy, dann stolperte er über Hermine und Harry, der neben ihr stand.

Draco fiel auf Harry, der fiel auf Hermine und die schrie vor Schmerz auf, als das Gewicht der beiden jungen Männer sie zu Boden quetschte. Es ging schnell, jemand rammte ihr ein Knie gegen den Oberschenkel, ein Fuß trat auf ihre Hand und bevor Ron Harry von ihr herunterziehen konnte, hatte sich Malfoy schon seine heruntergefallene Tasche geschnappt und war aus dem Saal gestürmt.

Hermine rannte ihm nach, sobald sie wieder stehen konnte.

Draco stand einige Meter neben der Tür gegen die Wand gelehnt, eine Hand auf die leicht gebeugten Knie gepresst, die andere Hand an die Brust gelegt und atmete so heftig, als hätte er einen Hundertmeterlauf hinter sich.

Er schnappte hart nach Luft als stünde er kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt. Bei genauerer Betrachtung war das nicht auszuschließen. Die Haut war mittlerweile leicht ins Bläuliche verfärbt, Schweißperlen glänzten auf der Stirn, die Augen zusammengepresst. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske des Schmerzes.

Seine Hand krampfte sich immer wieder in seinen Umhang, ließ locker und verkrampfte erneut.

„Ähm… Malfoy, du…" Hermine kam zögerlich näher. Eventuell sollte sie wirklich Madam Pomfrey rufen.

Sie streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus, um ihn an der Schulter zu berühren, da sie nicht sicher war, ob er sie gehört hatte. Doch kaum hatten ihre Fingerkuppe seine Schulter berührt, riss er die Augen auf, schlug ihre Hand kräftig von sich weg und funkelte sie hasserfüllt an. „Was willst du denn hier?"

Hermines Hand sank augenblicklich nach unten. Sie wich wieder einen Schritt zurück und beobachtete, wie er zwar endgültig auf den Boden sank, doch wieder etwas ruhiger atmete und von blassblauer Haut zu dem in letzter Zeit üblichen Grau wechselte.

„Was?" Er schlang die Arme um die Knie und presste seine Stirn dagegen, hob den Kopf und schnarrte, jetzt, da er sich zusammenriss, mit der üblichen kalten, trägen Stimme. „Was stehst du da immer noch rum? Was willst du von mir? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mit dir über das zu reden, was da drin war."

„Nein, nein." Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ähm, nein, es ist nur", sie deutete mit einem Finger neben ihn, „du… du hast meine Tasche."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich, er öffnete den Mund und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, verstummte aber, als er eine hellbraune Ledertasche neben sich bemerkte. Etwas irritiert griff er nach der Tasche, drehte sie vor seinem Gesicht hin und her und schob sie dann etwas beschämt wirkend zur Seite. „Oh, also. Nimm!" Die Tasche wurde auf den Boden gestellt und bekam einen Fußtritt, dass sie zu ihr herüber schlitterte.

Hermine hob eine schwarze Ledertasche in die Höhe, schwenkte sie kurz hin und her und warf sie zu Draco, der sie überraschend geschickt auffing.

Er sah zuerst die Tasche in seinen Händen, dann Hermine, dann wieder die Tasche an. Schließlich stellte er sie auf den Boden, öffnete sie und begann ohne weiteren Kommentar darin herumzuwühlen.

„Ja, ich gehe dann mal. Also…", sie hob die Hand und wollte sich schon umdrehen.

„Moment! Warte noch!"

„Ja?"

„Potter hat die gleiche Tasche wie ich." Er durchsuchte die Tasche eifrig mit beiden Händen, stoppte, als habe er etwas besonders Interessantes gefunden, doch Hermine war abgelenkt, da Dean und Seamus sie irritiert bei ihrem Gespräch mit Draco beobachteten. Hermine winkte ihnen genervt zu weiterzugehen, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Malfoy zurück, dessen Augen einen beunruhigend glücklichen Glanz angenommen hatten. Er lächelte versonnen, ja regelrecht erleichtert und eigentlich sah er nicht so aus, als ob ihm daran gelegen wäre, schnell von hier wegzukommen.

Hermine wusste nicht so recht was sie machen sollte. Einerseits fand sie es beinahe unhöflich nichts zu sagen, nachdem sie, nun ja, sich zwar nicht gerade näher gekommen waren, aber dennoch ein wenig von den Problemen des jeweils anderen wussten. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur neugierig.

„Wusstest du", begann sie zögerlich. „Ich meine, Pansy und Blaise…"

„Ja, gestern Abend hat sie es mir gesagt. Bevor ich zum Nachsitzen musste. Wahrscheinlich damit sie freie Bahn hat, wenn…" Er brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippen, verzog griesgrämig sein Gesicht und ärgerte sich wohl darüber, dass er schon wieder zu viel von sich selbst preisgegeben hatte.

Hermine betrachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich und bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte, brach die Vermutung auch schon aus ihr heraus: „Es ist nicht wegen Blaise Schluss, oder?" Beschämt über sich selbst biss sie sich auf die Lippen, verfluchte sich für ihre hartnäckige Neigung, alles und jedem klar machen zu müssen, dass sie mindestens so sozial kompetent war wie die beliebten Mädchen und wich einige Schritte vor Malfoy zurück.  
Sie war sicher zu weit gegangen. Auch wenn es offensichtlich war, zumindest für jemanden wie Hermine, es war einfach ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie.

Malfoy wurde blass, seine Augen verengten sich und sein ganzes Gesicht wirkte versteinert. „Nein!", erwiderte er kühl und beugte sich wieder über die Tasche, als sei er immer noch nicht sicher, dass sie tatsächlich ihm gehörte. Eigentlich hätte sie vermutet, dass er sie anschreien würde, stattdessen setzte er sich die Tasche auf den Schoß und betrachtete diese betrübt. „Nein. Sie hat es nicht gesagt, aber…", er zuckte die Achseln und seufzte. „Im Moment bin ich ihr wohl…", er schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich mit verdutzter Miene zu Hermine um und blaffte sie scharf an: „Das geht dich gar nichts an!"

„Naja, stimmt." Sie wollte schon gehen und trotzdem… „Ich weiß, das geht mich eigentlich auch nichts an, es ist ja nur… nachdem ich es weiß… hatten deine Eltern denn einen Platz, wohin sie gehen konnten?"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, strich nachdenklich über das schwarze Leder und nickte. „Ja, sie…sie leben im Moment bei einem Bekannten. Du weißt sicher, welche Schwierigkeiten sie dabei hatten, Geld für ein neues Anwesen aufzutreiben?" Er warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu und wirkte Sekunden später bestürzt. „Wenn du", er griff in seinen Umhang und zog den Zauberstab, „wenn du..."

„Nein." Sie winkte besänftigend ab. „Nein, entschuldige. Ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen. Ich will ganz bestimmt nichts den anderen erzählen. Sie wissen ja nicht und… es wäre ja auch nicht gut, wenn sie mitbekämen, dass ich..."

Er winkte gelangweilt ab. „Granger, hör mal zu." Er schulterte seine Tasche und stand auf. „Ich merke, dass du versuchst, so etwas wie eine hilfreiche Unterhaltung zu führen. Aber falls du es noch nicht gemerkt haben solltest, das Thema ist mir unangenehm. Ich will nicht darüber reden und schon gar nicht mit dir, also könntest du bitte so tun, als ob du dir rein gar nichts bei dem denken würdest, was ich in den letzten fünf Minuten gesagt habe, und einfach so unauffällig wie möglich das Thema wechseln."

Er wirkte verblüfft, zog die Augenbrauen überrascht hoch und stammelte: „Äh… verschwinden. Könntest du so unauffällig wie möglich verschwinden."

„Ich… natürlich, ich wollte nicht, entschuldige also…" Hermine war in ihren therapeutischen Bemühungen langsam warm gelaufen und wollte so schnell nicht damit aufhören, Malfoy Gutes zu tun, zumal es auch ein eigenartiges Gefühl war, mit Malfoy nicht nur per „Schlammblut – Arschloch" zu kommunizieren.

Eigentlich, so dachte sie und legte den Kopf schief, sah er auch anders aus, wenn er sein Gesicht mal nicht vor Häme verzog oder bei ihrem Anblick so tat, als ob ihr Popel aus der Nase rieseln würden, sondern… sie wie ein normaler Mensch behandelte.

„Tja also… hast du schon von diesem neuen Pub gehört, das in Hogsmeade aufgemacht hat? Es soll ja speziell für Slytherins hergerichtet sein. Wirst du es dir ansehen?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. „Ja, ich habe davon gehört. Nein, ich werde sicher nicht hingehen, falls du das meinst, da ich bis zum Jahresende Strafarbeiten für Filch und Hagrid verrichten muss." Er zuckte die Achseln und wandte den Blick von ihr ab, um stattdessen seine Füße zu begutachten. „Um mich besser beaufsichtigen zu können. Ich gelte wohl als Gefahr."

„Oh!" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wegen der Stunde bei Flitwick, als du…."

„Themenwechsel, Granger!"

Hermine errötete und nickte. Seltsamerweise, so fand sie, wirkte er zwar etwas misslaunig über diese Bemerkung, doch nicht wütend. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, wenn sie sich diesen dünnen, blassen Jungen so ansah… wie verzweifelt musste er sein, dass er mit ihr redete?

„Ich… tut mir leid. Ja, also, wir wollten eigentlich mal hingehen und es uns ansehen, aber…. Naja, Slytherin eben. Also gehen wir wohl doch eher in die Drei Besen."

Malfoys graue Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, sein Mund wurde schmal und er starrte sie an, als ob ihm eben klar geworden sei, dass er etwas sehr Wichtiges, Gefährliches, aber auch vor allem Dringendes vergessen hätte.

Er sah weiterhin in ihre Richtung, doch er sah sie nicht an. Fieberhaft flackerten seine Augen hin und her während er angespannt auf seiner blutleeren Unterlippe kaute.

„Tja, also…", Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr. Wenn sie noch frühstücken wollte, dann musste sie jetzt gehen. Zudem wollte sie eigentlich auch von keinem weiteren Hauskameraden bei einem Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Malfoy erwischt werden. „Ich habe Hunger. Ich gehe jetzt wieder rein."

„Granger!"

Hermine hatte schon die Hand zur Türklinke ausgestreckt, als sie Draco ihren Namen rufen hörte. Sie drehte sich überrascht um. Was immer er auch eben überlegt hatte, jetzt musste es ihm eingefallen sein.

Irgendetwas veränderte sich in Dracos Gesicht. Er sah sich nach allen Seiten um, vermutlich um sicherzugehen, dass ihn niemand bei der Unterhaltung mit einem Schlammblut erwischen würde, dann kam er langsam auf sie zu. Er stoppte erst dann, als sie noch wenige Handbreit trennten. Seine Augen waren es, die anders waren.

Weder kalt und verächtlich, wie gewohnt, weder erschüttert, wie Hermine es in der letzten Zeit öfter gesehen hatte, sondern… entschlossen? Das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, ließ Hermine erschaudern, da sie sich sicher war, dass es nicht ihr galt, sondern einer Idee, die sich gerade in seinem Geist formte.

„Weißt du, dass ich noch immer das dreckige Handtuch habe, mit dem ich mein Klo ausgewischt habe? Du weißt schon, Grangy, das, das du danach angezogen hast."

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten. Das ging zu schnell um ehrlich gemeint zu sein. Vermutlich. „Was… was soll das?"

Etwas Gehetztes lag in seinen Augen, oder auch Begieriges… ein Gedanke stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, der wie Lava aus einem Vulkan aus ihm herausbrach. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich von Gelblich-grau zu Rot und ein fiebriges Glühen flackerte in seinen Augen. Die Stimme war erregt, schnell und sie spürte, wie viel Mühe er sich gab, all die Gedanken, die so schnell seine Lippen verließen, halbwegs verständlich zu artikulieren, so dass ihre Wirkung nicht geschmälert wurde.

„Wobei du damals immer noch besser gerochen hast als jetzt. Du stinkst, Schlammblut." Er verzog sein Gesicht und wedelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. „Sag mal, hat sich Weasley nicht gewaschen, bevor er heute Morgen über dich drüber gerutscht ist?"

Kalte, graue Augen durchbohrten sie herausfordernd. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Er kam näher, noch einen Schritt näher, bis Hermine vor ihm ausweichen musste, um nicht mit ihm zusammenzustoßen. „Wie ist er denn so? Bei so vielen Kindern wie die Weasleys haben sollte man doch meinen, dass in jedem Sprichwort ein wahrer Kern steckt."

Hermines Atmung wurde flach, als er noch einen Schritt näher kam. So nahe, dass eine blonde Haarsträhne, die ihm locker über die Wange fiel, ihre Stirn streifte, als er ihr zuraunte. „Dumm fickt gut, oder? Weasley muss ein wahrer Gott sein." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und Hermine spürte seinen Bauch, der sich langsam an ihren anlehnte. „Was hat du denn, Schlammblut?"

„Du… du… das ist... zu nah." Tränen sammelten sich in Hermines Augen, ihre Atmung war nun so flach und Draco so nah, dass ihre Brust im Sekundenabstand seine berührte. Hermine fuchtelte mit den Armen. Wild, unkoordiniert und panisch. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib und als sie Hände fühlte, die sich um ihre Taille legten und sie näher heran zogen, begann sie zu schluchzen.

„Was ist los, sag schon, ich glaube nämlich, so gut ist Weasley gar nicht. So unbefriedigt wie du immer herumläufst kann er nicht mal das. Na, komm schon, sag's mir!" Draco ließ sich nach vorne fallen und presste sich selbst und Hermine gegen die Tür der großen Halle hinter ihr. „Ich hab dich schon mal nackt gesehen, vergessen?"

Hermine ruderte hektisch mit den Armen. Immer kurz davor, ihn wegzustoßen, konnte sie sich doch nicht dazu überwinden, ihn anzufassen. Eher unabsichtlich traf sie dabei die Türklinke hinter sich, erkannte jedoch sofort, was es war. Ihre Rettung, ihr Weg zur Flucht.

Die Türklinke gab nach, Hermine ging in die Knie, packte ihre Tasche und stürmte tränenüberströmt in die große Halle hinein.

Halb blind stolperte sie panisch zwischen den Menschen, die dort standen und sich fröhlich schwatzend unterhielten, hindurch, bis sie Ron, der gerade aufstand, um sie zu suchen, weinend in die Arme fiel. Sie schaffte es nicht zu sagen, was passiert war und konnte nur stammeln. Ron schien jedoch zu begreifen, als er sah, wie die heftig schluchzende Hermine vor Angst zusammenfuhr, als Malfoy breit grinsend hinter ihr auftauchte. Ein Grinsen im Gesicht, das offenbarte, dass er die tiefsten Tiefen der untersten Schublade noch längst nicht erreicht hatte.

Malfoy betrachtete sein Werk mit einem Ausdruck des Triumphes, schlenderte gelassen näher und warf Harry die schwarze Tasche vor die Füße. „Das ist meine!", sagte er, während er mit dem Finger in die Lücke zwischen Hermine und Harrys Tasche am Boden deutete, so dass nicht ganz deutlich wurde, was gemeint war.

„Malfoy, du Psychopath. Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Ron hatte den Zauberstab schon gezogen, doch Harry und Ginny hielten ihn zurück. „McGonagall sieht her. Pass auf", raunte Ginny und zog den unwillig folgenden Ron ein wenig von Malfoy weg, der sich genüsslich streckte. „Nichts, sie kam raus und hat mir gesagt, dass ich die Taschen verwechselt hab. Wir haben uns nur etwas unterhalten, das Schlammblut und ich." Er schenkte Hermine ein süffisantes Grinsen, und zwinkerte vielsagend, als er mit der Zungenspitze seine Oberlippe berührte.

Draco lachte, als er die vier Zauberstäbe sah, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er schüttelte den blonden Schopf, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, feixte. „Als ob, als ob ihr euch trauen würdet, solange die da", er streckte die Hand aus, mit der er sich eben durch die Haare gefahren war und deutete hoch zum Lehrerpult, „zusehen".

„Sie sind nicht immer dabei, Malfoy!" Ginny umklammerte Rons Arm, der gefährlich zitterte und zischte so leise, dass es außer der Fünfergruppe keiner hören konnte. „Wir wissen, was du bist, Malfoy. Glaube ja nicht, dass du ungeschoren davon kommst."

Das Feixen verblasste. „Gleichfalls. Vergeltung ist näher als ihr glaubt." Er hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich zum Gehen um, doch überlegte er es sich anders. Ein kurzer, etwas nachdenklicher Blick fiel auf Hermine, dann, schneller als irgendjemand reagieren konnte, packte er sie und zog sie an sich heran. Etwas Wildes, Entschlossenes lag in seinen Augen. Nicht Verlangen, Bosheit oder Wut. Eher die unumstößliche Entschlossenheit hier, vor aller Augen, tiefer zu sinken, als jemals zuvor. „Sei ehrlich, Granger", raunte er, bevor Ron ihm Hermine entreißen konnte. „Dir ist das alles nicht hart genug. Du willst keine Jungs in dir haben, nicht? Was du brauchst, ist ein echtes Biest." Er senkte die Stimme zu einem Wispern und hauchte mit rauchiger Stimme. „Ich hab dich gesehen in der Winkelgasse. Ich hab dich unter ihm schreien gehört. Gib es zu, so gut wie Greyback war Weasley noch nie."

Die nächsten Minuten waren für Hermine etwas dunkel. Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran, den Zauberstab gezogen zu haben und sie erinnerte sich nur schwach an den roten Blitz, der daraus hervor brach, als sie Malfoy mit dem Cruciatusfluch folterte.  
Das erste, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, war McGonagalls Ruf: „Expelliarmus!", und gleich darauf ein geschocktes „Nachsitzen! Hogsmeade ist für Sie heute gestrichen."

Xxx

Das Problem war, dass er Potter nicht leiden konnte. Er hatte ihn noch nie leiden können, er war ihm während der ganzen zurückliegenden Schuljahre nicht sympathischer geworden und genau genommen hasste er ihn auch jetzt, als er ihn gemeinsam mit Weasley auf die Drei Besen zusteuern sah.

Trotzdem überlegte er einen Moment, ob er nicht vielleicht zu den Beiden hinübergehen und… nein, unmöglich. Sie würden Draco nicht erkennen, da dieser im Moment nicht wie er selbst, sondern wie einer der Gefangenen im Manor aussah, dessen Haare in seinen Vielsafttrank gemischt waren. Doch unerheblich, ob Potter oder sonst irgendeiner seiner Schulkameraden ihn erkennen würde oder nicht, die Personen, die mit ihm vor den Drei Besen warteten, würden es wissen, wenn er jetzt zu Potter ginge…

Draco seufzte und schüttelte mutlos den Kopf. Eine Weile noch sah er zu der Tür, durch die Potter und Co. das Pub betreten hatten, dann drehte er sich um und begann mit seiner ihm zugewiesenen Arbeit.

Draco schlenderte die Straße entlang und tat sein Bestes, nur auf die Steine zu achten, die hier und da vor seinen Füßen lagen. Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange es dauern würde, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde oder auch nur ein paar Minuten. Er wollte jedenfalls nicht dabei sein, solange alle noch wach waren. Ein paar Minuten gab er sich noch, dann würde er ebenfalls in die Drei Besen gehen.

Einige Schritte vom Pub entfernt, so, dass er nichts mehr von den Geräuschen, die herausdrangen, hören konnte, wagte er wieder aufzublicken. Eine fast mittelalterlich anmutende, idyllische Straße breitete sich vor ihm aus.

Die Bäume, die an freien Plätzen zwischen den kleinen Häuschen aufragten, hatten zwar noch ihre meisten Blätter, doch der kühle Herbstwind ließ sie im Licht der Dämmerung rot, orange und gelb gefärbte Laub wie in Flammen stehend aufflackern.

Wie zu erwarten, war heute ein recht milder Tag gewesen. Die Sonne hatte all ihre letzte Kraft aufgebracht, um diesen Halloweentag noch einmal richtig schön werden zu lassen. Draco kam an einem Dorfbrunnen vorbei, der, wie er wusste, ein Wunschbrunnen sein sollte. Angeblich sollte der Brunnen außerdem Geheimnisse verraten und Fragen beantworten, wenn man nur genug Gold hineinwarf.

Der Brunnen war vermutlich recht gierig, denn kaum jemals schien er genug Geld zu bekommen, so dass er eigentlich nur pausenlos dreckige Witze und Limericks von sich gab. Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einem schwachen Grinsen, als er Luna Lovegood mit weiten Augen davor stehen sah, offenbar in eine erregte Diskussion über Erdgeister mit dem Brunnen verwickelt, der ihr wohl irgendetwas klarmachen wollte.

Draco blieb einen Moment stehen, doch als er Luna träumerisch sagen hörte: „Weißt du, im Grunde genommen bist du kein Brunnen. Wenn man es genau bedenkt, bist du eher ein senkrechter Tunnel mit Wasser unten drin", beschloss er, dass es wichtigere Dinge zu tun gab, als hier weiter zu verweilen.

Dort hinten, in den Drei Besen, wurde gerade ein Schlafzauber über alle Gäste gelegt. Danach würde eine Eule mit den Forderungen in die Schule geschickt werden. Sobald man sicher war, dass die verwandelten Todesser, die hier auf den Straßen unterwegs waren, alles geräumt hatten, würden Voldemort und die anderen Todesser ebenfalls in die Hütte kommen.

Immerhin hatten sie sich heute in Zauberer verwandeln dürfen. Immerhin mussten sie nichts Schlimmeres tun, als von jetzt ab jeder Person, die sich den Drei Besen näherte, einen Verwirrungszauber aufzulegen, der sie auf der Stelle glauben machte, dass sie noch dringend in den umliegenden Läden etwas einkaufen mussten.

Allerdings, sollte er sich nicht irren, war zumindest Rowle und McNair aufgetragen worden, zwei bis drei der umherstreifenden Auroren nicht zu verwirren, sondern sie in die Drei Besen zu schicken, um sie… es hatte etwas mit Nagini zu tun und deshalb beschloss Draco, dass er darüber nun nicht weiter nachdenken würde.

Hogsmeade war nicht groß. Er und die weiteren Todesser, die durch die Straßen patrouillierten, hatten einen guten Überblick über alle, die hier unterwegs waren. Draco kickte hin und wieder kleine Steine weg, die ihm vor die Füße kamen, lächelte matt, wenn er andere Schüler traf, die nicht in den Drei Besen waren, murmelte leise den Verwirrungszauber und erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen, wenn die Getroffenen daraufhin verwirrt stehen blieben und ihren Weg in die umgekehrte Richtung fortsetzten.

Draco sah ihnen nach, dann drehte er sich um und beschleunigte seine Schritte, da er sein Ziel entdeckt hatte. Einige Meter entfernt, im Schatten einer großen Eiche, stand der Eberkopf. Draco stellte anerkennend fest, dass sich der einst verkommene Laden sehr zu seinem Vorteil verändert hatte. Die Wände waren frisch, in einem sauberen, makellosen Weiß gestrichen. Das Dach war mit glänzenden, smaragdgrünen Ziegeln bedeckt, die jedoch jetzt, da die letzten Strahlen der roten Sonne darauf schienen, eher in dunklerem Tannengrün schimmerten.

Die Holzbalken des Fachwerkhauses waren ebenfalls in einem sattem Grün getüncht. Fensterrahmen und Tür waren, im Gegensatz zu den weißen Wänden, in einem hellen Grau gehalten, da Silber zu auffällig gewesen wäre.

Auch das Schild war neu. Immer noch hieß der Laden Eberkopf, doch der Eber, der gehangen hatte, solange Draco diese Bruchbude kannte, war ausgewechselt worden. Eine große Schlange wölbte sich aus dem Dachfirst heraus, die in ihrem aufgerissenen Maul den Kopf des Ebers auf ihren Zähnen aufgespießte.

Draco trat etwas näher und sah durch die makellos geputzten Scheiben in den tadellos sauberen Schankraum hinein.

Er wusste nicht, wer Terence Higgs das Angebot gemacht hatte, diesen Laden nach Aberforth zu kaufen, doch zweifellos war die Rechnung aufgegangen, eine Art Stammkneipe für Slytherins einzurichten. Er sah den breiten Rücken von Crabbe vor dem Fenster. Er prüfte, nein, Goyle war nicht hier. Der musste ja an seiner Statt oben im Schloss mit Granger nachsitzen.

Er ging einen Schritt weiter, um durch das nächste Fenster sehen zu können. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass er dort drinnen viele bekannte Gesichter sah. Pansy turtelte, ein Butterbier in der Hand, mit Blaise. Draco sah rasch zur anderen Seite, wo er Flint, Montague und Millicent Bullstrode an einem Tisch sitzen und Karten spielen sah. Er zuckte zusammen, als er meinte, Notts Hinterkopf zwischen einigen anderen zu sehen, doch drehte sich der Junge, den Draco für seinen toten Freund gehalten hatte, Sekunden später um und Draco erkannte seinen Irrtum. Komisch, er sah ihm nicht mal ähnlich. Draco seufzte schwer und versuchte, das schmerzende Gefühl im Hals loszuwerden, das er immer spürte, wenn ihm einfiel, dass Nott erst wenige Tage vor dem Angriff auf den Fuchsbau zum Todesser geworden war, um mit Draco gleichzuziehen.

Jemand räusperte sich neben ihm. Draco fuhr herum und erstarrte. Kaum zwei Meter vor ihm stand Aberforth Dumbledore. Dichte, graue Haare, ein ungepflegter Bart, der aussah und roch, als habe sich der ehemalige Wirt des Eberkopfs einen toten Hund ins Gesicht gehängt. Schmuddelige Kleidung und die unverkennbare Duftnote nach Ziegendreck umgaben ihn.

„Warum?"

Dracos Beine gaben nach, er brach gegen die Wand gelehnt in die Knie und starrte auf das Messer, das noch immer in Aberforths grauem, linken Auge steckte. Dort, wo Draco es nach der Flucht vom Astronomieturm hineingestoßen hatte.

Feuchtes, hellrotes Blut rann Aberforth über das Gesicht, durchnässte seine dreckige Schürze und tropfte vor ihm auf den Boden.

Er war nicht der Erste. Die erste war Tonks gewesen, die ihn am See sitzend mit einem Buch in der Hand beobachtet hatte. Er hatte sie schon öfter gesehen. Nicht nur Tonks, sondern auch Travers, Savage, und viele andere, deren Namen er nicht kannte.

Meist standen sie in einiger Entfernung und sahen ihn einfach an. Manche folgten ihm, wenn er in ein anderes Zimmer ging. Pansy hatte ihm oft genug wütende Blicke zugeworfen, hatte mit ihm geschimpft, ob er sich nicht einmal normal benehmen könnte, wenn sie merkte, wie bleich er wurde, wenn er die Gestalten verstohlen beobachtete.

Aber noch nie war jemand so nah gewesen, noch nie hatte eine dieser Personen gewagt ihn anzusprechen.

Aberforth streckte seine Arme nach ihm aus und wimmerte. „Es tut so weh, Junge. So weh… was hab ich denn falsch gemacht? Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen. Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Draco kippte rückwärts auf seinen Hintern und starrte weiter zu Aberforth hinauf. Als der einen Schritt näher kam, krabbelte Draco wie ein Skorpion auf Hände und Füße gestützt, Aberforth noch immer anstarrend, nach hinten, bis er genau unter dem Eberkopf im Schlangenmaul zusammensackte.

„Warum, Junge? Warum?" Aberforth verzog das Gesicht, er hob eine blutüberströmte Hand und ergriff das Messer. Er umklammerte den Messergriff und bohrte die Klinge mit einem ekelhaft schmatzendem Geräusch im Auge herum. „Ich… ich kann es nicht rausziehen. Du musst es machen! Immerhin hast du…"

„Das war keine Absicht!", brüllte Draco panisch und robbte, so gut es ging, weiter von dem näher kommenden Aberforth weg. „Sie standen auf einmal hinter mir und ich dachte…"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und spürte, wie ihm schwindelig wurde. Der Boden unter ihm begann auf und ab zu wogen. Aberforth und der Baum, neben dem er jetzt stand, begannen sich um ihn zu drehen. Bilder kamen hoch, überfluteten und überwältigten ihn.

Bilder von der Nacht, in der… er immerhin einen Dumbledore tötete. Aber es war doch keine Absicht gewesen. Snape hatte ihn gepackt und war mit ihm nach Hogsmeade appariert, wo sie in den mit Sicherheit am wenigsten besuchten Laden, nämlich in den Eberkopf, stürmten. Er müsse unbedingt beratschlagen, was zu tun sei. Wo sie hingehen sollten und was mit Draco geschehen würde.  
Snape sah grimmig aus, bitter und doch schien er etwas Angst zu haben, als er Draco vor sich in den Eberkopf schubste.

Niemand war da, wie zu erwarten. Selbst Aberforth schlief. Während Snape am Kamin Kontakt zu wem-auch-immer aufnahm, beschloss Draco, dass er auf den Schock hin etwas zu trinken brauchte. Mehrere Flaschen Spirituosen standen, von einer fettigen Staubschicht bedeckt, neben dem Tresen. Alles klebte hier und war dreckig. Draco angelte eine Flasche von einem Regal herunter, die er zwar nicht kannte, deren giftgrüne Flüssigkeit jedoch besonders hochprozentig aussah. In pechschwarzen Lettern stand auf einem vergilbten Schild „Teufels-Absinth" zu lesen. Wunderbar, das klang gut. Doch die Flasche war so verklebt, dass er den Korken nicht herausziehen konnte.

Er versuchte es mit einem Zauberspruch, doch nichts von alledem, was er versuchte, klappte. So beschloss er, es von Hand zu versuchen.

Ein langes, sehr langes scharfes Messer lag neben der geschlossenen Kasse. Draco griff es, um damit den Korken herauszuziehen. Noch bevor er die Flasche erneut gepackt hatte, hörte er hinter sich die Stimme eines alten, verschlafenen Mannes. „Was geht denn hier… was haben sie denn mit dir gemacht, Junge?"

Draco konnte nicht denken, es war einfach nur… der Schock, der Schreck, dass sich ohne Vorwarnung eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter legte. Er wirbelte herum und stach zu.

Wie betäubt konnte er nichts anderes tun als dazustehen und den zusammenbrechenden Aberforth anzustarren, dann ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen, packte das Messer und wollte es herausziehen, doch seine zittrigen Finger schafften es nicht.

Als Snape ihn einige Minuten später fand, war Aberforth unwiederbringlich tot, Draco hatte sich in die Hosen gemacht und Snape, der gar nicht erst den Versuch machte, Draco zu säubern, kommentierte trocken, dass Draco sich damit eventuell das Leben gerettet hatte.

Draco wurde übel, Aberforth lag vor ihm, rührte sich nicht mehr und blutete. Eine blutende Gestalt, die sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit um Draco drehte, bis der Brechreiz überwältigend wurde und Draco die Augen zusammenkniff, als er sich übergeben musste.

Als er fertig war, war Aberforth weg, es war immer noch später Nachmittag und nicht Nacht und so stand er auf und ging in die umgekehrte Richtung zurück. Umschauen würde er sich nicht mehr, er hatte einen Auftrag und wollte weder von Aberforth noch von irgendeiner anderen… Wahnvorstellung aufgehalten werden.

Als er die Drei Besen erreichte spürte er, wie sein Körper zu brennen begann. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er erbrochen hatte. Wenn man sich übergab, ließ die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes schneller nach. Das war jetzt aber nicht so schlimm, da es zumindest im Pub drinnen egal war, ob ihn jemand erkennen würde oder nicht. Keiner der Gäste dort drin würde ihn verraten können.

Außer Potter, aber um den würde sich Snape kümmern.

Die Tür zu den Drei Besen war nicht verschlossen. Die Banne, die es jedem außer einem Todesser unmöglich machten, sich dem Pub zu nähern, hatten solche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen überflüssig gemacht. Da Draco auf seinem Weg zurück niemanden in den Straßen gesehen hatte ging er davon aus, dass alle Todesser, die mit ihm in Hogsmeade waren, bereits drinnen auf die Nachricht aus Hogwarts warteten.

Der Schankraum war von zahlreichen Kerzen, die an der Wand entzündet waren, in ein gemütliches, gelbes Licht getaucht. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und ein angenehmer Geruch nach gebratenem Essen und Butterbier stieg Draco in die Nase.

Man hätte meinen können, dass hier gerade ein Gelage stattgefunden hatte. Auf dem Boden, über den Tischen und auf Stühlen zusammengesackt saßen und lagen überall Gäste, die teilweise noch ihre Kelche, Löffel und Servietten in den Händen hielten. Manche sabberten, manche schnarchten, aber alle schliefen.

Madam Rosmerta lag mit gespreizten Beinen auf einem Tisch, zu dessen Füßen sich der Halbriese Hagrid wie ein gigantischer Hund zusammengerollt hatte. Ihr Rock war bis über die Hüften hochgeschoben. Keiner der Männer hier im Raum war unbekleidet, doch vermutlich hatte Draco um einiges länger beim Eberkopf verweilt, als er vorgehabt hatte.

Unwillkürlich drehte er den Kopf nach rechts und links um nachzuforschen, ob auf den anderen Tischen noch weitere Mädchen oder Jungen lagen. Er hätte es nicht tun sollen, er biss sich auf die Lippen und hob die Augen wieder. Je weniger er von diesen Leuten hier erkannte, desto besser. Je weniger er darüber nachdachte, wen er wie gut kannte, desto besser.

Draco sah Männer mit Gewehren zwischen den Schläfern umhergehen. Bereit für den Fall, dass jemand trotz des Zaubers aufwachen sollte oder dass, wie jetzt, unerwartet doch noch Leute das Pub betraten.

Es klickte und zehn geladene Waffen richteten sich auf Draco.

Draco hob seine Hände über den Kopf. „Ich bin's, Draco."

„Wieso bist du nicht mehr verwandelt?", schnarrte ein blonder Mann, den Draco noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ich hab gekotzt." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht, die Wirkung lässt wohl schneller nach."

Der, der Draco angesprochen hatte, tauschte ratsuchende Blicke mit einigen anderen Männern. Irgendjemand drückte Draco von hinten eine Waffe in den Nacken.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein, doch widerstand der Versuchung, in die Knie zu gehen oder sich umzudrehen, um die Waffe wegzuschlagen, sondern versuchte, obwohl er zu zittern begann, die Hände weiter oben zu behalten.

„Das kann vorkommen", schnarrte eine andere, tröstlich vertraute Stimme durch den Raum. Snape hatte die Tür hinter der Theke geöffnet, die zu dem Hinterzimmer führte und streckte sein fahles Gesicht in den Raum. „Schickt ihn her."

Der Gewehrlauf wurde ihm gegen die Schulterblätter gestoßen. „Vorwärts!"

Draco wollte die Arme herunternehmen, da sie langsam taub wurden, doch als er die Hände nur um Zentimeter senkte, richteten sich sofort wieder alle Gewehrläufe auf ihn und Snape hob drohend den Zauberstab und zielte auf sein Gesicht. „Oben lassen!" zischte er.

Man stieß ihn durch die Reihen am Boden liegender Körper hindurch, bis ihn nur noch der Tresen von Snape trennte, der sich auf die Theke gestützt weit nach vorn beugte, so dass Draco jede Falte des zu früh gealterten, fahlen Gesichtes sehen konnte. Schwarze Opale, Snapes Augen, brannten sich in sein Gehirn.

Für Momente überkam Draco eine schwere, bleierne Müdigkeit. Er fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt und alles um ihn herum wurde schön, sanft und leicht. Sein Körper entspannte sich und seine Arme sanken herab. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er war, wie sich Szenen seiner Schulzeit vor ihm abspielten. Szenen, in denen Snape ihn gemeinsam mit Pansy in einem Korridor erwischte, wie er ihn fand, als Potter ihn auf der Mädchentoilette aufgeschlitzt hatte und die Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm. Die Flucht und … Draco würgte, als er wieder der schmatzende Geräusch hörte, als er Aberforths Messer in seinem Auge herumdrehte.

„Er ist es!" Snape wandte sich von ihm ab und Draco kippte hustend nach vorne. Ein Gefühl, als ob eine sehr starke Hand seinen Kopf zusammenpresste, fiel von ihm ab.

„Komm rein, es gibt Arbeit für dich!"

„Aber ich dachte", Draco wich überrascht einen Schritt zurück, schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ich sollte nur hier draußen…" Er deutete mit der Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, in einer ausladenden Bewegung um sich herum, woraufhin sich alle Todesser im Raum erschrocken duckten.

„Nein, du sollst reinkommen." Snape packte ihn am Ärmel, klappte eine Holzplatte hoch, die zwei Tresenteile miteinander verband und zog Draco zu sich.  
Unangenehm nahe. Unwillkürlich zog er die Schultern hoch, als sich ihm Snapes Hakennase ins Ohr bohrte. „Du wirst du zu allem „Ja" sagen, was er dir sagt. Verstanden?"

Draco nickte schwach und ließ sich von Snape in den anderen Raum hineinziehen. Snape blieb gleich neben der Tür stehen. Faltete die Hände vor dem Körper und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

Auch dieser Raum war von einigen, bereits halb abgebrannten Kerzen an den etwas verfallen wirkenden Holzwänden erleuchtet. Eher ein Lagerraum als ein Ort zum Ausruhen. Hier standen zahlreiche Weinfässer an den Wänden, dicht gedrängt neben Kisten voll Feuerwhisky, Goldlackwasser, Holunderblütenwein und natürlich Kürbissaft.

Dieser Raum schien als Durchgangsraum genutzt zu werden, denn am hinteren Ende, dort, wo Draco nun geradeaus hinsah, war eine weitere Tür. Vermutlich waren alle Dinge nur hier hochgeschleppt worden, damit Rosmerta nicht jeden Abend zehn Mal in den Keller gehen musste.

Regale zogen sich quer über die linke Wand, die voll mit Lebensmitteln, Zetteln und Gegenständen waren, die Gäste wohl irgendwann einmal vergessen hatten. Hüte, Geldbörsen, Einkäufe aus den Läden und sogar Zauberstäbe, lagen dicht an dicht.

Draco trat einen Schritt zur Seite von der Tür weg, und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen einen Zinneimer. Unwillkürlich sah er hinab, richtete den Blick aber gleich wieder nach oben, denn der Eimer samt den Lappen darin verbreiteten einen entsetzlichen Gestank nach Erbrochenem. Er spürte, wie das flaue Gefühl in seinen Magen zurückkehrte.

Voldemort war bereits anwesend. Auch andere Todesser warteten hier auf eine Nachricht aus der Schule. So nahm Draco zumindest an. Alle miteinander waren sie jedoch nicht verwandelt. Wie auch immer und wann auch immer sie hierher gekommen waren, sie mussten schon ziemlich sicher gewesen sein, dass man sie nicht stören würde.

Zudem konnte sich Draco auch denken, was hier drinnen, im Hinterzimmer, passieren sollte. Niemand von den Personen, die aus dem Schankraum hierher gebracht werden sollten, würden wieder herauskommen und irgendetwas erzählen können.

Außer Potter natürlich, der, wie geplant, von einer Ganzkörperklammer gelähmt am hinteren Ende des Raumes, Snape also frontal gegenüber, auf einen Stuhl gesetzt worden war.

Bellatrix und Lucius standen vor ihm, gut gelaunt wie lange nicht mehr machten sie so einträchtig zusammen auf Potters Kosten Scherze, wie Draco es noch nie erlebt hatte. Man hätte sie fast für Freunde halten können. Lucius lachte schallend und winkte Draco, eine Flasche Elfenwein in der Hand schwenkend, fröhlich zu. Bellatrix, heiter wie selten, giggelte, stieß seinen Vater in die Seite und nahm ihm die Flasche ab, um einen tiefen Zug daraus zu nehmen.

Es war wohl nicht mehr viel darin gewesen, denn gleich darauf warf sie die leere Flasche von sich, wo sie über den Boden rollte, bis sie von Rodolphus' Fuß gestoppt wurde, der mit ähnlich perversem Grinsen, wie es auch bei Lucius und Bellatrix zu sehen war, zu den beiden hinüber schlenderte. In jeder Hand eine neue Flasche, die bereits geöffnet waren.

„Durst, Potter?" Lucius giggelte und riss ihm den Kopf an den Haaren in den Nacken. Bellatrix streckte sich, nahm ihrem Mann eine Flasche ab und kippte Potter einen Schluck des schweren, roten Weines in den Mund.

„Das solltest du lassen!" Draco drehte sich zu Snape um, der ruhig, doch mit leicht genervtem Unterton erklärte. „Er kann nicht schlucken. Ihr werdet ihn ersticken."

„Dann hört auf. Wir brauchen ihn noch!"

Voldemort selbst stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ein Fenster gelehnt, den katzbuckelnden Wurmschwanz an seiner Seite. Dann und wann warf er Lucius und Bellatrix ein Wort zu, die sich darauf stürzten wie Raubtiere auf die Beute. Sie brüllten vor Lachen, johlten gut gelaunt grausame Dinge als Antwort zurück, schlugen Potter mit dem Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand oder zerrten seinen Kopf in Voldemorts Richtung, der sich dann ebenfalls dazu herabließ, etwas Gemeines zu Potter zu sagen.

Sie wirkten wie Kinder. Vater, Rodolphus und Bellatrix wirkten wie Kinder auf einem Kindergeburtstag. Die Absurdität der Situation hätte nur noch dadurch gesteigert werden können, dass sich alle Beteiligten Papphütchen aufsetzten und irgendjemand Stimmungsmusik auflegte.

Die Stimmung selbst hätte dadurch aber auch nicht ausgelassener werden können.

„Hast du dabei, was ich haben wollte?" Voldemort hatte sich zum Fenster hin umgedreht und sah in den dunkelblauen, von schwarzen Streifen durchzogenen Himmel des frühen Abends hinauf.

Draco nickte, warf Potter einen verschämten Blick zu, der sich zwar nicht rühren konnte, doch sicher merken würde, was er unter seinem Umhang hervorzog und auch, woher er es hatte.  
Noch ein skeptischer Blick zu Potter, der wieder von Lucius verdeckt wurde, der ihm den Wein statt in den Mund nun über die Haare kippte, um ihm gemeinsam mit Bellatrix die Frisur zu zerstrubbeln, dann seufzte er und überreichte die Rolle Wurmschwanz, der dienstbeflissen von seinem Herren zu ihm gewuselt war, um das Gewünschte in Empfang zu nehmen.

Eine Falltür im Boden wurde wie von Geisterhand geöffnet und Nagini, die Schlange, glitt von ihrem Streifzug aus dem Keller zu ihrem Herrn zurück. Voldemort öffnete den Mund und für einen Moment erstarb die fröhliche Stimmung im Raum, als Voldemort Nagini Anweisungen auf Parsel gab, die diese mit hervorschnellender, gespaltener Zunge zischend beantwortete.

„Severus, wie spät ist es?" fragte Voldemort, der gerade das Fenster geöffnet hatte und sich auf den Rahmen gestützt nach draußen beugte, um den Himmel nach irgendetwas, worauf er wohl wartete, abzusuchen.

„Es ist genau", Snape sah auf die Uhr, die in seinem Umhang war, hinab. „Genau fünf Uhr, Mylord."

„Gut, gut", murmelte Voldemort nachdenklich, lehnte sich wieder zurück und klappte das Fenster zu. „Dann beginnen wir. Sie haben nicht geantwortet, die Zeit ist um."

Er lächelte böse und drehte sich zu den Anwesenden um. „Sie wussten zwar nicht, was nach Ablauf der Zeit passieren würde, doch sie hatten ihre Chance, nicht wahr?"

Bellatrix lachte schallend, taumelte mit der Flasche ein paar Schritte zur Seite, strauchelte und stolperte fast, als Nagini zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch zu ihrem Meister glitt.

„Lucius!"

Lucius fuhr herum und seine ausgelassene Miene versteinerte innerhalb von Sekunden. „Ja, Mylord?"

Voldemort sah kurz zu Draco, schien über etwas nachzudenken, dann zu Snape und drehte sich wieder zu Lucius um. „Ich nehme an, dass du deinen Sohn in den dunklen Künsten unterwiesen hast?"

„Nun ja", er räusperte sich verlegen und hob die Hand vor den Mund. „Ja, einige Dinge… Flüche. Bellatrix und ich haben ihm in den Sommerferien einige Flüche gezeigt."

„So, so… nun.. wir werden sehen, ob das reicht. Er soll sie mir zeigen."

Er streckte die Hand aus, um der erneut aufgeregt zischenden Schlange besänftigend den Kopf zu streicheln. „Ruhig, Nagini, du wirst nicht leer ausgehen. Später erwartet dich ein Festmahl. Doch nun…"

Voldemort lächelte selbstgefällig. Lautlos wie eine Schlange glitt er hinüber zu Harry, der wie aus Stein gemeißelt auf seinem Stuhl saß. Bellatrix, Lucius und Rodolphus traten respektvoll zur Seite, um einige Schritte zwischen sich und ihren Meister zu bringen, der nun direkt vor Potter stand und ihm sanft über die Wangen strich. „Du willst doch sicher nicht länger ohne deine Freunde sein, Potter. Nicht wahr? Du musst es nicht, wir bringen sie zu dir."

„Draco!"

„Ja, Mylord?"

„Du gehst jetzt mit Snape nach draußen und holst uns die zehn Personen herein, die ihr am wenigsten leiden könnt."

Seine Hand glitt von Potters Wange herunter, über dessen Hals, unter dem Kinn durch und an der anderen Wange wieder nach oben. „Zehn reichen für den Anfang, nicht? Vielleicht sterben ja gar nicht alle deine Freunde, wir werden sehen. Nein, ich denke nicht… wir heben uns noch ein paar für unser nächstes Treffen auf, Junge."

Draco drückte sich wie erstarrt gegen die Wand, doch Snape, der nur gelassen genickt hatte, drehte sich um und zog ihn mit sich, durch die sich öffnende Tür hindurch. „Das ist ein Loyalitätstest. Er verdächtigt uns. Tu was er sagt, oder er verfüttert dich an die Schlange."

Wie Eis rollten Snapes leise gezischte Worte über Dracos Nacken. Wie Eis, das ihm an einem heißen Tag über die Haut glitt. Er erschauderte.

Er warf seinem ehemaligen Lehrer einen fragenden Blick zu. „Aber wen sollen wir… wen?"

Snape seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich im Raum um. „Entscheide du. Entscheide, wen du am wenigsten vermissen wirst."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihnen und Draco starrte wie betäubt in Rosmertas Schankraum hinein. Snape schob ihn zur Seite, ging am Tresen vorbei und blieb vor einem Tisch stehen, an dem, wie betrunken, einige Erstklässler die Köpfe auf den Tisch gelegt hatten und schliefen.

„Wir sollen zehn Gefangene mitnehmen. Den Rest können wir liegen lassen. Sie werden in einigen Stunden von alleine wieder aufwachen." Er vergrub seine Hand in Lee Jordans Rastalocken und zog das entspannte Gesicht des Jungen nach oben. Immer noch hielt er die Hand einer Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Snape sah zu Lee, zu dem Mädchen und verharrte einen Moment bei dem Anblick der ineinander verschlungenen Hände, dann legte er Lees Kopf wieder zurück und ging weiter um stattdessen Professor Sinister zu packen, die am Nachbartisch neben Flitwick schlief.

Er richtete den Zauberstab zuerst auf sie und dann auf die Tür, die sich daraufhin von selbst öffnete. Der Körper der Professorin wurde wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gehalten und schwebte davon.

Draco sah ihr einen Moment fasziniert nach, bis ihn Snapes kalte Stimme zurück zur Pflicht rief. „Du bist dran. Ich kann nicht alle auswählen, er will, dass wir es beide tun." Snape hob die Augenbrauen und ruckte mit dem Kopf kurz in Richtung Tür, durch die gerade Professor Sinistra wie ein Gespenst verschwunden war.  
Auch wenn er es nicht sagte, wusste Draco doch, was er meinte. Sie wurden beobachtet. Beide.

Draco drehte sich wieder um und ließ seine Augen über die Tische wandern, die an den Wänden standen. Im ersten Moment überlegte er einfach die fünf Menschen zu wählen, die ihm am nächsten waren.

Er hatte sie nur aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, ein paar Mädchen, besser er würde sie kein zweites Mal ansehen, bevor…

„Au!" Draco zuckte entsetzt zusammen und fuhr herum. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf einen schwarzen Mann mit grau meliertem Haar, der sich schimpfend und fluchend die Knöchel rieb. Draco bemerkte das Gewehr in seiner Hand. Er hatte es nicht poltern gehört, als der Mann gestürzt war, da es auf den Grund des Sturzes, das verantwortliche Hindernis sozusagen, gefallen war.

Ron Weasley.

Draco sah den am Boden liegenden Jungen prüfend an, als er näher kam. Rote Haare, blass, Sommersprossen, ebenso groß wie er, aber nicht ganz so dünn, sondern sportlicher. Ja, Weasley. Seine rechte Hand blutete, weil die Butterbierflasche, die er gehalten hatte, bevor der Schlafzauber gesprochen wurde, beim Sturz zu Bruch gegangen war.

Der verwandelte Todesser, seiner Sprechweise nach glaubte Draco ihn als Rowle identifizieren zu können, rappelte sich auf, nahm sein Gewehr, versetzte Weasley einen Tritt und ging weiter zur Bar.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Bilder flammten in Draco auf. Stimmen. Bilder von Weasley und Potter, die sich über seine Familie lustig gemacht hatten. Weasley, der eine Narbe an der Nase gehabt hatte, nachdem Lucius einem der Angreifer des Manors ins Gesicht getreten hatte.

Weasley, der ihn heute Morgen vor Granger als Psychopath beschimpft hatte. Weasley, der ihn für einen Irren hielt und seinen Vater als Säufer bezeichnet hatte.

Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf, doch auch ein erregendes Gefühl des Triumphes.

„Weasley?", schnarrte Snape hinter ihm.

Draco drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen, während sein Gegenüber zuerst ihn und dann Weasley mit unergründlicher Miene ansah. Draco drehte sich etwas zur Seite, um Snape, an den fettigen Haaren vorbei, über die Schulter sehen zu können. Er sah den Todesser, den er für Rowle hielt, der gerade aus einer Flasche Kürbissaft trank und einen Schritt zur Seite ging, um einen knochenlos wirkenden Marcus Belby hineinschweben zu lassen.

Er zögerte, doch dann nickte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Weasley. „Levicorpus." Die Marionette erhob sich und schwebte, unter Snapes Anleitung, ins Hinterzimmer zu den anderen Marionetten.

Draco sah, dass neben dem Platz, an dem Weasley gestanden, oder viel eher gelegen hatte, ein leerer Krug stand. Wahrscheinlich hatte dort Potter gesessen. Gemeinsam mit ihnen am Tisch saß die Weaselette, sonst niemand.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich hier treffen wollten, um irgendetwas zu besprechen. Es fehlen zu viele", kommentierte er seine Beobachtung nachdenklich. Snape schnaubte, drehte sich im Raum und nickte. „Im Eberkopf werden sie auch nicht gewesen sein. Finde raus, wo sie sich ansonsten treffen könnten. Aber nicht heute. Ziel einfach auf irgendjemand. Ich habe meine Leute zusammen und dir fehlen noch vier."

Er nickte und überlegte, die Wieselin ebenfalls auszuwählen. Stattdessen wählte er Anthony Goldstein, weil der ihn einmal während einer Gruppenarbeit genervt hatte. Megan Jones, weil die es gewagt hatte, Crabbe einen Korb zu geben. Dennis Creevey, weil es Draco peinlich war, jedes Mal in Panik auszubrechen, sobald Dennis die von seinem Bruder geerbte Kamera auspackte und Eloise Midgen, weil er erstens ihre Pickel nicht mochte und man auf Hufflepuffs sowieso verzichten konnte.

Zurück im Hinterzimmer sah er alle zehn Personen, die immer noch schlafend, in einer langen Reihe vor Potters Stuhl auf den Boden gelegt wurden. Snape hatte zusätzlich zu Marcus Belby und Professor Sinister noch Professor Trewlany, Owen Cauldwell und Zacharias Smith ausgewählt.

Voldemort nickte ihnen bestätigend zu und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Dracos Vater hatten zwar mittlerweile die Weinflaschen beiseite gestellt, beschäftigten ihre Hände jedoch stattdessen damit, Potter zu schlagen.

Als die Tür zufiel, stoppten sie und drehten sich um. Lucius, der Potter mit einer Hand am Kinn gepackt hatte, drehte sich zu den beiden um und lächelte. „Da seid ihr ja. Severus, wenn du so nett wärest und ihm jetzt seine Medizin geben würdest."

Severus warf Voldemort einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht. Erst danach. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass er uns während der folgenden Unterrichtsstunde einschläft." Er wandte sich zu den drei um Potter herumstehenden Personen um. „Kommt zu einem Ende. Wir wollen beginnen."

„Einen Moment noch, Mylord." Lucius drehte sich zu Draco und grinste boshaft. „Potter und ich haben uns gerade über meine Pfauen unterhalten."

Er drehte sich wieder um und ging vor Potter in die Knie, zog sein Kinn etwas nach unten, so dass er dem vor ihm knienden Lucius in die Augen sehen konnte. „Die waren verdammt teuer, weißt du? Selten und schwer zu kriegen." Er lächelte zuckersüß und nickte Bellatrix und Rodolphus zu, die ihm daraufhin mit voller Wucht in den Nacken schlugen.

„Willst du ihm auch noch etwas sagen, Draco?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf, presste die Lippen zusammen und wich nach hinten zur Wand zurück. Es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen, wirklich schwer, als ob man ihm die Lungen mit einem sehr starren Korsett zusammengepresst hätte. Sein Magen schien zu fliegen und hätte er sich nicht abgestützt, wäre er vielleicht wegen seiner zitternden Beine eingeknickt.

Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff und sah kurz darauf den unteren Teil von Voldemorts Robe, der sich von der Wand gelöst hatte und nun die am Boden liegenden Opfer umkreiste. Nacheinander blieb er vor jedem stehen, verharrte einen Moment und ging weiter, bis er beim ersten, Weasley, den man direkt vor Potters Füße gelegt hatte, stehen blieb.

„War irgendeine dieser Personen bei dem Angriff auf euer Haus beteiligt?"

Rodolphus, Bellatrix und Lucius tauschten fragende Blicke, sahen hinüber zu Snape, der sich zum Fenster hin weggedreht hatte und ebenfalls die Achseln zuckte.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, Vater", begann Draco zögerlich. „Du weißt doch, als wir vom Manor aus nach Spinners End apparierten. Der, der sich für dich ausgegeben hat und den du ins Gesicht getreten hast. Weasley hatte am nächsten Tag etwas an der Nase."

„So?" Lucius stand wieder auf, schob sich an Bellatrix vorbei, genau genommen musste er sie zur Seite drängeln, und stellte sich neben Voldemort, der mit leicht gelangweilter Miene den am Boden liegenden Rothaarigen offenbar nach Anzeichen von Verletzungen begutachtete. „Ich sehe etwas", kommentierte er kalt. „Ich sehe einen Kratzer an seiner Nase. Nun denn, Lucius…"

Er lächelte und trat beiseite, zurück zum Fenster, um Bellatrix und Rodolphus Platz zu machen, die neben Weasley in die Hocke gegangen waren und sein Gesicht, vor allem seine Narbe, von allen Seiten begutachteten. „Nun ich sehe auch etwas…Argh!"

Bellatrix warf sich zur Seite, als Lucius Fuß dicht an ihr vorbei auf Rons Nase herunter stieß. Etwas krachte und Draco kippte nach vorne, da ihm saure Magensäure den Hals hoch schwappte und zum Würgen brachte.

„Verdammt, Lucius. Meine Schuhe!"

Dracos Gesicht berührte fast den Boden. Er vermochte kaum, sich mit seinen Armen, die sich wie Pudding anfühlten, aus dem Erbrochenen herauszuheben. Er würgte immer noch, als er eine starke Hand an seinem Kragen fühlte, die ihn nach oben zog.

Eine andere, weiche Hand drückte sein Kinn nach oben und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass Bellatrix ihn an sich presste und ihn anstrahlte, als ob heute Weihnachten wäre und sie gerade die Glocke zur Bescherung gehört hätte. „Ist er nicht überwältigend?", flüsterte sie Draco mit atemloser Stimme zu und nickte in Richtung des dunklen Lords. „Das alles hier, tut er für uns. Sei dankbar, Draco."

Hilfe suchend sah er sich zu seinem Vater um, der ihn jedoch nicht beachtete, sondern albern mit Rodolphus scherzte, während er sich Blutspritzer von seinen Schuhen mit Potters Hemd abwischte.

„Du siehst nicht glücklich aus, Severus!", stellte Voldemort fest, der zu Snapes Fenster weitergegangen war und den ehemaligen Lehrer fest im Nacken gepackt hatte, um ihn zu zwingen, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

Eigenartig war die Ruhe, die Snape trotz allem immer noch ausstrahlte. Und der Mut. „Nun, Mylord, sie waren jahrelang meine Kollegen. Meine Schüler. Ich gestehe, ich bin nicht froh darüber, sie umzubringen."

„Aber du wirst es tun?"

„Natürlich!" Snape, der wegen Voldemorts Nackengriff leicht gebeugt stand, richtete sich wieder auf, nachdem die weiße Hand losgelassen hatte. „Der eure, bis in den Tod."

Voldemorts Lächeln verblasste, stattdessen beugte er sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne und immer noch schien er Snape an Ort und Stelle festzubannen, obwohl er ihn gar nicht mehr berührte. „Bis in den Tod… bis in den Tod…", wiederholte er nachdenklich. Dann kräuselten sich seine dünnen Lippen. „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Fang an! Es soll mir egal sein, ob du es genießt oder nicht, solang du tust, was ich sage und mich nicht hintergehst."

Snape, immer noch ruhig und beherrscht, hob seinen Zauberstab und folgte seinem Herrn.

Andererseits, so dachte Draco, ist er vielleicht auch nur so ruhig, weil es im Leben nichts mehr gibt, das er verlieren könnte. Nichts, das er fürchtete zu verlieren.

Draco verstand ihn ein wenig. Was immer Voldemort ihm auch androhen mochte, wie konnte es schlimmer sein als das, was jetzt aus Weasley wurde?

Snape weidete Weasley, Jones, Professor Sinister, Professor Trewlany und Owen Cauldwell aus. Dracos Aufgabe war es daraufhin, all die von Snape vorgeführten Flüche an Zacharias Smith, Antony Goldstein, Eloise Midgon, Marcus Belby und Dennis Creevey nachzumachen.

Das schlimmste war nicht der Tod der Personen an sich, sondern dass er die Personen, die im Raum lagen, nicht zufällig oder gegen seinen Willen ausgewählt hatte. Dass er das getan hatte, was Voldemort ihm befohlen hatte. Menschen auszusuchen, auf die er in einem dummen, panischen Moment dachte verzichten zu können.

Andererseits wuchs sein Verständnis für Snape mit jedem weiteren Schnitt, jedem weiteren gebrochenen Knochen und jedem weiteren Blutschwall, für den er verantwortlich war.

Irgendwann würde alles hier vorbei sein. Er diente seinem Herren und sein Vater verbesserte seine Position ebenfalls. Er musste nur noch etwas aushalten, dann würde er gehen dürfen. Nein, er verstand, warum Snape nicht um sein Leben fürchtete.

Nott hatte Glück gehabt.

So dachte er weiter an die Blumenwiese, die sein Haus eines Tages vielleicht umgeben würde, und gehorchte.

Man verwendete einen Reinigungszauber für die Leichen und Voldemort gelang es, sie äußerlich soweit wieder herzurichten, dass die vorher geprobten Flüche nicht mehr zu erkennen waren. Danach wurde Bellatrix erlaubt, allen, die dort lagen, in den Kopf zu schießen.

Man schickte eine Eule in die Schule, um sie vom Verbleib der Schüler zu unterrichten und begab sich nach Hause.

Xxx

Hermine rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Handgelenke und schloss die Augen. Ihre Augen brannten und sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, gähnte und rutschte etwas tiefer in ihrem Sessel nach hinten. Die Beine hatte sie vor sich auf einem gepolsterten, mit rotem Samt bezogenen Hocker ausgestreckt.

Das Buch in ihren Händen klappte zu. Durch die geschlossenen Lider hindurch konnte sie die dumpf, rot glimmenden Punkte des Kronleuchters über ihrem Kopf ausmachen. Sie rieb sich ihre Arme und erwog aufzustehen, um eine der Decken zu holen, die in einem der Sessel gegenüber lagen, doch verwarf diese Idee wieder.

Ganz so kalt war ihr nicht und zudem war sie viel zu müde, um aufzustehen. Harry und Ron würden sowieso bald kommen. Sie drehte sich im Sessel und spähte über ihre Schulter zu der großen Standuhr, die hinten neben einem Tisch stand. Bald sieben. Hermine streckte ihren Arm aus um nach der Tasse zu greifen, die sie neben sich auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Im ersten Moment verbrannte sie sich die Finger, als sie die dampfende Schokolade darin berührte. Sie beugte sich über den Sesselrand, zog ihren Umhang über ihre Finger und griff nun, geschützt, erneut nach der Tasse, während sie die andere Hand zu einer Faust ballte und versuchte, das Brennen durch einen Heilspruch abklingen zu lassen.

Spätestens sieben, so hatten ihr die Jungs und Ginny versprochen, wollten sie zurück sein. Hermine lächelte und legte ihre Hände vor die Augen, da das prasselnde Feuer etwas rauchte und ihr dies in den Augen brannte. Oh ja, jetzt war es wirklich Zeit. Sie hatte Hunger und bald würde das große Festbankett beginnen.

Hermine streckte sich erneut und überlegte, was sie wohl am liebsten essen würde. Steak, Bratkartoffeln… das klang gut. Torte, ganz viel Torte… ja sicher. Sie nahm einen genüsslichen Schluck heißer Schokolade und seufzte wohlig.

Und dieses andere Ärgernis… nun ja, während ihrer „intimen", gemeinsamen Stunden, als sie unter Kingsleys Aufsicht sechs Stunden, abzüglich Mittagessen, gemeinsam mit Draco nachsitzen durfte, hatte Draco es nicht ein einziges Mal gewagt sie anzusehen.

Er hatte sich langsam, schleppend und leise für seine „Belästigung" im entschuldigt, Hermine hatte es sogar fertiggebracht, sich ebenfalls für den Crutiatusfluch zu entschuldigen. Das war aber auch alles, was sie miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Vielleicht, so dachte sie, ging es einfach nur darum, ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie noch genauso hasste wie eh und je. Dass sie nicht denken sollte, dass sich die Dinge geändert hätten oder dass er ihr gegenüber weich werden würde, nur weil sie ihn so verletzbar erlebt hatte.

Hermine wurde bei dem Wort „verletzbar" übel, denn eigentlich war doch klar geworden, wer in diesem Moment der Verletzlichere von ihnen war, als er sich mit heiserer Stimme an ihr gerieben hatte.

Und doch, warum hatte er das getan? Vor allem, so schnell? Wie hatte er so schnell, nachdem sie sich Sekunden vorher annähernd freundschaftlich unterhalten hatten, umschalten können?

Sie würde jetzt nicht so weit gehen zu sagen, dass sie sich in der letzten Zeit gut verstanden hatten, aber immerhin war sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber das ganze Schuljahr bis jetzt eher distanziert gewesen. Eine echte Verbesserung im Vergleich zu vorher.

Er war sogar vorsichtiger gegenüber ihren Freunden gewesen, zweifellos aus Angst. Und seit dem Überfall auf das Manor, als sie ihn wie ein Häuflein Elend ins Schloss zurückschleichen gesehen hatte… seitdem war er… nun, ab und zu, wenn er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand zusah, hatte er sie angelächelt. Vielleicht nur, weil es sonst niemanden gab, der diese Dinge wusste. Möglich. Sicher nicht, weil er seine Meinung über sie geändert hatte.

Andererseits hatte Ron recht. Malfoy war ein Psychopath. Das war noch nicht einmal eine Beleidigung, es war eine Tatsache. Malfoy war so offensichtlich am Durchdrehen, wie es nur überhaupt möglich war. Also warum sollte er nicht in der einen Sekunde freundlich zu ihr sein und in der nächsten Versuchen sie zu…

Doch egal ob er nur mit ihr geredet hatte, weil sie seiner Meinung nach auf einer sozialen Stufe mit der maulenden Myrte stand, er war ehrlich gewesen. Ehrlicher, so kam es ihr vor, als bei den Provokationen am Morgen. Wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, gemütlich neben einem prasselnden Feuer zusammengekauert und mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade in der Hand, dann konnte sie über darüber doch nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte ja regelrecht darum gebettelt, gefoltert zu werden. Warum? Man könnte glauben, dass er es darauf angelegt hatte, ihr den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zu vereiteln.

Warum? Hermine kratzte durch den buschigen Haarschopf ihren Hinterkopf, streckte sich, und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Schokolade. Bestimmt nicht, weil er mit ihr alleine sein wollte. Er hatte heute knapp sechs Stunden neben ihr gesessen und sie nicht ein einziges Mal angesehen. Stattdessen hatte er geseufzt, gestöhnt und mit seiner Strafarbeit, einem Aufsatz zum Thema sexuelle Belästigung in der Schule, komplett überfordert gewirkt.

Sexuelle Belästigung. Der Becher in ihrer Hand wackelte gefährlich, sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, die in ihr aufsteigenden Bilder zu unterdrücken. Beinahe… beinahe…

„AU!" Sie fuhr zusammen, krümmte sich und zog das von heißem Kakao durchweichte, dampfende Shirt von ihrer Brust weg. Der Schmerz, der auf ihrer Haut brannte, half dabei, den muffigen Geruch Greybacks, der ihr eben in die Nase gestiegen war, zu ignorieren. Zitternd, doch wieder fähig, sich zu bewegen, stand sie auf und ging zur Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie darüber nicht nachgedacht hatte. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, wer hinter dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse steckte und da recht viele Todesser dort gewesen waren, erschien es schlicht logisch anzunehmen, dass Draco ebenfalls dabei gewesen war. Aber dass er sie gesehen hatte… dass er sie gesehen hatte und es wagte, ihr das zu sagen. Hermine schluckte und konnte kein Wort für das Gefühl finden, das sie bei diesem Gedanken empfand. Scham, sicherlich… Wut, ebenso. Doch tiefer, viel tiefer. Nicht einmal Harry, nicht einmal Ron hatten es gewagt, sie auf diesen Vorfall anzusprechen.

War das sein Plan gewesen? Ihr „näher" zu kommen, um die Klinge umso tiefer in die taube, doch immer noch offene Wunde stoßen zu können? Nein. Hermine presste die Fäuste gegen die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht nachdenken, alles, nur nicht nachdenken.

Es gab keinen Grund, Draco jemals wieder auch nur anzusehen. Die Schule würde irgendwann vorbei sein und dann, dann war das alles Geschichte. Wenn sie nicht daran dachte, wenn sie sich von ihm fern hielt, dass er sie nie wieder darauf ansprechen konnte, dann war es nicht wahr.

Wenn sie nicht darüber nachdachte, wenn sie nicht darüber sprach, dann musste es nicht wahr sein.

Ron verstand das. Ron… wie spät war es? Sicher bald sechs. Vorhin waren es noch zehn Minuten gewesen, sie musste wieder nach unten gehen.

Frisch umgezogen machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Ein wenig böse war sie auf Ron schon. Harry und Ron wollten sich zur Mittagszeit dort mit anderen Personen treffen. Wo, hatten die Jungs weder ihr noch Ginny gesagt. Sie hatten gefragt, ob sie danach gleich zurück kommen sollten, um Hermine Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die hatte dankend abgelehnt und erwidert, dass sie so wenigstens noch ein paar entspannte Stunden zum Lernen hätte.

Trotzdem… warum musste Ron auf sie hören? Er hätte doch trotzdem um drei oder vier bereits zurückkommen können. Musste man diesem Jungen denn wirklich alles sagen? Wusste er denn nicht auch so, wie sehr sie ihn an ihrer Seite brauchte?

„Hermine…"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah zu dem Fuß der Wendeltreppe, wo Neville sie mit erstarrter Miene erwartete. Sie spähte über seine Schulter hinweg, denn sie wusste, dass er bei dem mittäglichen Treffen dabei gewesen war. Eventuell waren sie ja für den Rest des Tages zusammen geblieben?

Neville schwitzte, sie roch es. Er war blass und wirkte aufgekratzt. Aber nicht fröhlich aufgekratzt, sondern... irgendwie angespannt und betrübt.

„Sind Ron und die anderen auch zurück? Ich hab Hunger, gehen wir essen."

Neville schluckte und schlang seine Arme um seine Schultern. „Es… es gibt heute Abend kein Festessen. Es fällt aus."

Etwas sehr Kaltes, Schweres, Schmerzendes bohrte sich in Hermines Eingeweide. Nevilles Augen, als er wieder aufblickte. Es waren seine Augen…

„Es ist etwas passiert…", begann er und schluckte. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Hermine, die nun direkt vor ihm stand, konnte es sehen. Ihr Mund war trocken, ihre Kehle schmerzte und sie sah eine Wimper in Nevilles Augen, die ihn sicher furchtbar störte, doch er wischte sie nicht weg.

„Ron…"

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, Hermine wusste es, doch sie hörte nicht mehr, was es war, denn kaum dass er den Namen ausgesprochen hatte, wurde er von der zur Tür stürmenden Hermine zur Seite gestoßen.

xxx

Hermine rannte so schnell sie konnte, sie stolperte, stieß an Wände, fiel Treppen herunter und doch spürte sie die Beulen, die blauen Flecken nicht, die sie sich dabei zuzog. Eiskalte Angst in ihr lähmte alles, was sie war.

Sie war in diesem Moment nichts, außer einer grauenhaften Ahnung. Ihre Schritte hallten durch die Korridore, doch sie hörte sie nicht, da all die Leute, die ihr in den Fluren den Weg versperrten, so laut redeten. Sie boxte, trat und schob sich durch Schülertrauben, rempelte Professor Flitwick um, sprang drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppen hinunter und eilte, so schnell sie konnte, zur Krankenstation.

Sie hatte es ja gewusst. Sie hatte es in dem Moment gewusst, als sie Nevilles betretenes Gesicht gesehen hatte. Die Tür zur Krankenstation war nur angelehnt. Hermine rannte zur Tür, packte die Klinke und… blieb stehen.

Einen Moment noch gab sie sich. Einen Moment lang wollte sie glauben, dass alles gut war. Dass sie sich geirrt hatte, dass hinter dieser Tür nicht das Ende der Welt warten würde.

Sie zitterte, die Türklinke knarrte unter ihrem verkrampften Griff. Ihr war kalt, entsetzlich kalt und sie zitterte. Eiskaltes Blut wurde von ihrem Herzen zu ihrem Gehirn gepumpt, worauf die Botschaft an all ihre Glieder weitergeleitet wurde, gefühllos zu werden. Nicht gefühllos, wie unter einer Betäubung, eher so, als würde sie verschwinden. Als würde ihr ganzer Körper in diesem Moment zu Nichts werden.

Doch der Moment war vorbei. Sie hörte Madam Pomfreys aufgeregte Stimme die im schnellen Tempo irgendetwas von St. Mungo, Eltern und Kollegium faselte. Sie hörte, wenn sie sich nicht irrte, McGonagall weinen, Moody – wo kam der denn auf einmal her? - fluchen und Kingsley beruhigende Worte murmeln, die immer wieder von schrillem Geschrei unterbrochen wurden.

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. In dem Bett neben der Tür lag jemand. Ein Mann in limonengrünem Umhang wuselte um ihn herum. Da die dort liegende Person sich aber heftig protestierend unter dem Griff des Heilers wand, beachtete Hermine sie nicht weiter, sondern starrte stur geradeaus, zum hinteren Teil des Raumes. Das, was vor ihr lag, unbewegt und still, forderte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit und nahm bereits all ihr Denken in Beschlag.

Sie hörte Menschen weinen. Sie hörte Menschen schreien und sie hörte aufgeregte Stimmen, die vor der Tür lärmten. Irgendetwas passierte um sie herum. Irgendjemand bewegte sich, rannte herum oder tat sonst etwas, doch sie merkte es nicht, denn all ihre im Moment zur Verfügung stehende Aufmerksamkeit wurde von den zehn Betten, jeweils fünf auf jeder Seite am Ende des Saals, in Anspruch genommen.

Zehn Betten, in denen Personen lagen, die nicht schrien, die sich nicht wehrten, die nicht wegrannten und für Hektik sorgten. Zehn Personen, die mit langen, weißen Leintüchern bedeckt waren. Tüchern, um ihre Gesichter zu verbergen.

Wie eine Schlafwandlerin ging Hermine durch den Mittelgang. Wie magisch angezogen konnte sie nicht anhalten. Sie sah nicht, was rechts und links passierte, sondern führte sich im Geiste wieder Nevilles Gesicht vor Augen und ging weiter.

Jemand packte sie, hielt ihr Handgelenk fest und wollte sie wegziehen. Hermine reagierte nicht, weil Schlafwandler die Welt um sich herum nun mal nicht so wahrnehmen, wie man es unter normalen Umständen würde. Alles, was sie wusste war, dass sie weitergehen musste.

Eulen flatterten um sie herum, über sie hinweg, streiften sie und der Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde fester. Doch wie hätte sie das wahrnehmen können, wie hätte sie es hören, fühlen oder spüren können, jetzt, wo sie sah, dass rote Haare unter dem Laken der Person im ersten Bett durchschimmerten.

Die Welt endete.

Ron war tot.

„Nein!"

Das letzte, was sie sah, bevor sie endgültig zusammenbrach, war das bleiche, spitze Gesicht eines Jungen, der ihr gefolgt sein musste und sie von der Tür aus erleichtert anlächelte.


	13. Mein Leben ohne Dich!

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *tausenddankfüralles***

* * *

**Kapitel 13: Mein Leben ohne dich!**

Hermine wurde wach.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich in der Krankenstation befand, weil sie die Betten wiedererkannte und ebenso die weißen Vorhänge, die man um ihre Kabine zugezogen hatte.

Es musste mitten in der Nacht sein, denn es war dunkel und still. Der Mond warf ein schwaches Licht in den Saal, so dass die Welt um sie herum nicht in heilsames, schwarzes Nichts, sondern nur in trübes, alles gleich machendes Grau getaucht war. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und verengte die Augen. Nur schwer konnte sie schwarze und graue Schemen hinter dem dunkelblauen Hintergrund um sich herum ausmachen.

Sie war müde, doch sie fühlte sich recht gut. Ihr mühselig arbeitender Geist flüsterte ihr zu, dass man ihr vermutlich ein sehr starkes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben hatte, da sie alles um sich herum - wie etwa die vom Mond beschienenen, zuckenden Finger, deren Silhouetten ihre Augen nun ein klein wenig besser unterscheiden konnten - wie in Zeitlupe sah.

Alles, was sich bewegte, schien einen Schweif dunkler Farben und silbrigen Rauchs zu hinterlassen. Ihr war weder heiß noch kalt und selbst die Erkenntnis, dass Ron tot war, beunruhigte sie nicht weiter. Vermutlich war seine Leiche eh schon weggebracht worden.

Irgendwann in dieser Nacht war sie schon einmal wach geworden, hatte draußen vor der Tür hysterische Schreie gehört und das dumpfe Poltern mehrerer Füße, die etwas Schweres hinaus trugen. Vermutlich die Leichen der Verstorbenen. Vielleicht waren es die Schreie von Molly und Arthur Weasley, die sie gehört hatte. Vielleicht auch die Schreie anderer Eltern, Geschwister, Freunde, Kollegen. Doch egal, Hermine hatte sich in die Kissen gekuschelt und friedlich betäubt weitergeschlafen.

Aber im Moment war sie wieder wach. Hermine gähnte und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Sie wollte weiterschlafen, doch vage vertraut klingende Stimmen hielten sie wach. Sie war nicht allein. Müde blinzelnd versuchte sie zu verstehen, was die Personen murmelten, die in der nur von einer Kerze beleuchteten Nachbarkabine herumwerkelten.

Sie hörte die ausgelaugt klingende Stimme von Madam Pomfrey: „Minerva, so geht es doch nicht mehr weiter. Warum ist der Junge denn immer noch in der Schule? Sie wissen, dass er schon lange nicht mehr schulfähig ist."

„Seine Leistungen sind zufriedenstellend. Vielleicht schlechter als zuvor, aber dennoch…"

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht meine!"

Professor McGonagall schnaubte missbilligend und Hermine konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie schmal ihr Mund dabei war.

„Was meinen Sie, Minerva, war er beteiligt?"

„Ich gehe davon aus", antwortete McGonagall steif. „Entweder er war dabei – auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie er das trotz des Nachsitzens fertig gebracht hat – oder er hat zumindest davon gewusst."

Sie hörte McGonagall tief durchatmen, dann flüsterte die Direktorin eindringlich: „Das muss unter uns bleiben. Es ist besser, wenn niemand davon weiß und schließlich ist es ja auch nur eine Vermutung."

Madam Pomfrey antwortete mit einem zustimmenden Schnauben. „Mein Bruder war im ersten Krieg Auror, wissen Sie?" Die Stimme der Krankenschwester, die matt von den Wänden widerhallte, klang hohl und leer. Hermine drängte sich dabei unwillkürlich das Bild eines Brunnens auf, der früher einmal funktionstüchtig und voll gewesen, doch heute ausgeschöpft war. Madam Pomfrey erzählte leise, scheinbar mehr sich selbst als der Schulleiterin: „Als alles vorbei war, war er auch so seltsam. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

„Sie haben einen Bruder?" Professor McGonagall klang erstaunt.

„Nicht mehr", antworte die Krankenschwester mit deutlicher Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Wir hatten ihn ja lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen und als dann alles vorbei war… er war… verändert. Seltsam. Und es wurde immer schlimmer. Eines Tages zog er los und tötete seine Nachbarn, weil er sie für Todesser hielt." Madam Pomfrey schluckte, dann sprach sie mit schwacher Stimme weiter: „Er hat sich erhängt, als ihm Stunden später klar wurde, was er getan hatte."

„So weit wird es nicht kommen", entgegnete McGonagall barsch. „Wir stellen ihn unter Beobachtung. Nach dem, was er sich heute Abend geleistet hat, können wir auch offiziell seinen Zauberstab beschlagnahmen. War sowieso längst überfällig. Wir können nicht mehr machen als ihn zu bewachen und zu bestrafen, falls wieder etwas vorfällt."

„Warum schicken Sie ihn nicht endlich nach Hause, Minerva? Oder in ein Krankenhaus… Strafen helfen doch bei diesen... diesen Anfällen nicht."

Hermine hörte McGonagall seufzen. Eine längere Pause entstand, dann sprach McGonagall leise, resigniert klingend, weiter: „Ich weiß, aber er muss hier bleiben. Er ist immerhin Lucius Malfoys Sohn und solange er hier ist, nun ja, können wir auf ein gewisses Maß an Zurückhaltung seitens … Sie-wissen-schon-wem… hoffen. Solange sie glauben, dass er ihnen nützlich ist, werden sie die Schule vielleicht nicht…"

„Minerva!" Madam Pomfreys Stimme klang schrill und viel lauter, als ihr vermutlich zuerst bewusst war, denn nach einer kurzen Pause sprach sie wesentlich leiser, doch immer noch deutlich erregt weiter: „Das klingt ja, als würden Sie ihn als Geisel halten."

Hermine drehte sich um und schloss die Augen. Schwere Müdigkeit legte sich wieder auf ihren Geist. Sie hatte genug gehört, warum redete McGonagall überhaupt noch mit Madam Pomfrey?

„Kümmern Sie sich um die Schüler, die hier wegen des Schocks behandelt werden. Diese Kinder brauchen Sie. Der Junge ist nicht krank. Eine Alkoholvergiftung mag zwar aktuell unangenehm sein, ist wohl jedoch nicht selten in seinem Alter, oder?"

„Und was die anderen Slytherins erzählt haben, was er vor seinem Zusammenbruch getan hat? Die anderen Schüler haben Angst vor ihm."

„Mir machen betrunkene Jugendliche auch Angst."

„Aber … Minerva. Nun sehen Sie doch ein, dass…"

„Ich weiß, was sie mir sagen wollen!" McGonagall seufzte und erklärte in einem Ton, als ob sie diese Diskussion schon sehr oft ausgefochten hätten: „Noch einmal. Ich kann nichts anderes machen. Ignorieren Sie, was diese Kinder Ihnen gesagt haben. Geben Sie dem Jungen ein Brechmittel und dann kümmern Sie sich um die anderen. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden."

Hermine schloss die Augen und drehte sich zur Seite. Sekunden bevor sie einschlief überlegte sie, ob sie den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy eigentlich kannte. Ach ja – sie gähnte und streckte sich behaglich - das war ja Draco.

Sie hatte ihn am Abend doch noch gesehen, als sie im Krankenflügel angekommen war. Er hatte draußen vor der Tür gestanden und sie mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Entsetzen angestarrt. Er musste gegangen sein, als Hermine sich schreiend auf Rons Leiche geworfen hatte.

Vermutlich, so genau wusste sie es nicht mehr, dann hatte ihr die Krankenschwester ja dieses wundervolle Mittel gegeben und an das, was danach passiert war, erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr.

Hermine schlief wieder ein.

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es noch genauso dunkel und immer noch hörte sie McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey diskutieren, doch unterhielten sie sich nun über etwas anderes, was bedeutete, dass sie einen Teil des Gespräches verschlafen haben musste.

Ein Geräusch hatte sie geweckt. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich vom Nachbarbett weg, als sie es wieder hörte. Irgendjemand würgte und erbrach sich, dem Plätschern nach, in einen Zinneimer oder etwas Ähnliches.

Es würgte wieder und wieder und sie hörte Madam Pomfrey irgendetwas in sanftem Ton murmeln. Wie eiskaltes Wasser klang hingegen McGonagalls Stimme. Sachlich, ernüchternd und nahezu schmerzhaft. „Außerdem, Poppy… und wenn wir ihn nach Hause schicken würden? Denken Sie wirklich, dass das seine Lage bessern würde? Kümmern Sie sich um ihn, wenn ich weg bin. Wir können nichts machen, außer zuzusehen und versuchen, schlimmste Katastrophen zu verhindern."

Hermine schloss die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

xxx

Tag 1 ohne Ron:

Hermine lag im Bett, ab und zu stand sie auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen oder etwas Wasser zu trinken. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin.

Irgendwann ging die Tür auf, jemand legte ihr die Hand auf den Hinterkopf, sagte etwas, dann ging die Person wieder.

Tag 4 ohne Ron:

Hermine lag im Bett, ab und zu stand sie auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen oder etwas Wasser zu trinken. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin.

„Hermine", sagte Lavender, die sich zu ihr auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, „Du musst etwas essen."

Hermine würgte gehorsam eine Banane hinunter und trank etwas Kürbissaft, dann drehte sie sich wieder um und tat so, als würde sie schlafen.

Parvati teilte ihr mit, vermutlich um sie zu trösten, dass sie keine Stunden versäumen würde, da der Unterricht bis zum 1. Dezember ausgesetzt worden war. Nicht nur, um den Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Schock zu verarbeiten, sondern auch, weil zwei neue Lehrer gefunden werden mussten. McGonagall selbst war bis auf Weiteres beurlaubt worden. Man unterstellte ihr, weder auf ein „Warnschreiben", das einige Tage zuvor eingegangen war, noch auf den Erpresserbrief selbst angemessen reagiert zu haben.

Tag 7 ohne Ron:

Hermine lag im Bett, ab und zu stand sie auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen oder etwas Wasser zu trinken. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin.

Luna war bei ihr und hatte sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt. Sie streichelte Hermine und störte sich weder daran, dass sie sich schlafend stellte, noch daran, dass sie sich schon länger nicht mehr gewaschen hatte. Stattdessen erzählte sie Hermine Märchen, die Lunas Mutter ihr vor deren Tod erzählt hatte. Irgendwann schlief Hermine wirklich ein.

Tag 12 ohne Ron:

Hermine lag im Bett, ab und zu stand sie auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen oder etwas Wasser am Wasserhahn zu trinken. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin.

Luna war wieder da. Hermine sah sie nicht an, lag zusammengerollt im Bett und stellte sich schlafend, während Luna ihr über den Rücken streichelte und ihr davon erzählte, dass es Ginny ebenso schlecht ginge.

Hermine erklärte daraufhin, dass sie auf die Toilette gehen müsste und Luna vielleicht doch noch mal nach Ginny sehen sollte.

Tag 20 ohne Ron:

Hermine lag im Bett, ab und zu stand sie auf, um auf die Toilette zu gehen oder etwas Wasser am Wasserhahn zu trinken. Dann legte sie sich wieder hin.

Hermine lag im Bett und ignorierte Ginny, die zu ihr ins Zimmer geschickt worden war, und sie ebenfalls ignorierte. Sie hörte Ginny, die sich am Fußende ihres Bettes zusammengekauert hatte, atmen.

Hermine schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass Ron noch lebte. Dass alles nur ein Irrtum wäre, eine Illusion, ein Trick, ein Zauber oder ein sehr langer, intensiver Albtraum.

Aber natürlich stimmte das nicht, wäre Ron am Leben, dann wäre er hier.

Schmerzhaft wie eine Messerklinge in ihrem Herzen und doch wärmend wie ein Kaminfeuer an einem kalten Wintertag spürte Hermine, dass Ron sie geliebt hatte und sie nie allein gelassen hätte, egal was passiert wäre.

Tag 25 ohne Ron:

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, kauerte mit eng an die Brust gezogenen Knien auf ihrem Sessel und beobachtete mit leerem Blick die im Kamin flackernden Flammen.

Neville, der neben ihr saß, war gerade eben zum zweiten Mal unten in der Küche gewesen, um ihr etwas zu trinken zu holen. Zuerst hatte er eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade in der Hand, als er sich zu ihr setzte. Als Hermine sich aber daran erinnerte, wann sie das letzte Mal, nichts ahnend und zufrieden, vor dem Feuer heiße Schokolade getrunken hatte, brach sie in Tränen aus. Neville verschwand pfeilschnell und kam kurze Zeit später mit heißem Tee wieder.

Neville war sehr lieb. Er erzählte ihr ein wenig davon, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er vom Tod seiner Eltern erfuhr und dann und wann sah Hermine ihn an und nickte, obgleich er nicht wissen konnte wie es war, jemanden wie Ron zu verlieren.

Sein eigenes Leben zu verlieren.

Alles, was sie war, alles, was sie wusste und alles, was sie jemals wollte, war, mit Ron zusammen zu sein. Und nun war er tot, so gab es eigentlich keinen einzigen vernünftigen Grund für sie, überhaupt weiterzuleben.

Das sagte sie aber nicht, weil es ja doch niemand verstehen würde. Stattdessen biss sie die Zähne zusammen, lächelte entrückt und hörte weiterhin zu, was Neville über die letzten vier Wochen berichtete, die sie nahezu komplett in ihrem Bett verbracht hatte.

Ab und zu sagte er etwas von Rache, Vergeltung und deutete Pläne an, die er nicht weiter ausführen dürfte. Hermine hörte all dem zu, nickte zustimmend und beobachtete, wie die Flammen vor ihren Augen hin und her tanzten.

„Harry hat nach dir gefragt, willst du ihn nicht mal besuchen?"

Hermine drehte sich überrascht um. „Wieso? Wieso besuchen? Wo ist er denn?"

„Na, im St. Mungo Hospital. Hast du das nicht gewusst? Man hat ihn dort hingebracht, nachdem … naja … nachdem man … die Leute gefunden hatte." Neville schluckte und umschlang seinen Bauch. „Hast du das denn nicht mitbekommen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, hatte sie nicht. Sie hatte gar nichts mitbekommen, außer dass Ron und einige andere, deren Namen sie irgendwann von Luna erfahren hatte, tot waren.

Xxx

Draco zog die Knie an, streckte die Arme aus, um die beiden Türflügel greifen zu können und verschloss den Schrank, in dem er saß. Es war etwas eng hier drin. Eng und dunkel. Er hätte einen Ausdehnungszauber sprechen sollen, doch dummerweise kannte er keinen. Natürlich könnte er die Tür öffnen, aus dem Schrank herauskrabbeln, in den Slytherinkerker gehen und dort in einem Schulbuch nachschlagen, aber dann hätte er den Schrank verlassen müssen. Keine gute Idee! Er hatte gerade eine entsetzliche Viertelstunde hinter sich, in der er den Schrank des Tages ungeschützt durch die Korridore eilend, für alle anderen Schüler sichtbar, gesucht hatte.

Dieser Schrank hier war gut. Der Schrank, in dem er gestern gesessen hatte, war zwar etwas geräumiger gewesen, stand dafür aber in einem nicht ganz so verlassenen Korridor wie dieser. Er musste vorsichtig sein.

Sie wussten es, ganz sicher wussten es alle. Überall, wo er hinging, überall sahen sie ihn an und ganz sicher konnten sie sich denken, dass er dabei gewesen war. Egal, was im Tagespropheten stand und egal, ob er beim Nachsitzen gesehen worden war, alle wussten es. Ganz sicher.

Aus diesem Grunde hatte Draco, sobald er aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, beschlossen, so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit anderen Schülern zu verbringen.

Er griff in seinen Umhang und zerrte zuerst einen zusammengefalteten Brief, danach seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Ein weiterer Grund, wieso er die Gesellschaft anderer mied. Sein offizieller Zauberstab war am Tag nach dem Überfall in Hogsmeade eingezogen worden. Angeblich wegen seines Verhaltens im Keller, nachdem er… aber nein. Es war nicht nur deswegen. Kingsley Shacklebolts Blick hatte Bände gesprochen. Sie wussten es alle.  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht auf einen Zauberstab verzichten. Kein Problem, Draco hatte genug andere. Es war das vielleicht einzig Gute daran, bei all diesen Einsätzen dabei gewesen zu sein. Es lagen so viele Zauberstäbe herum, die den Ermordeten gehört hatten, dass man sich problemlos bedienen konnte.

Sie funktionierten nicht wie sein Weißdornstab und sie zu benutzen war in etwa so widerwärtig wie die Hand eines Verstorbenen angenäht zu bekommen, doch die Umstände ließen ihm keine andere Wahl. Immerhin war er nicht vollkommen wehrlos und mehr noch, „sie" wussten es nicht. Hoffentlich.

Während des Frühstücks, Draco fürchtete allzu auffällig zu sein, wenn er die Mahlzeiten regelmäßig ausfallen ließ, hatte ihm „Pure", sein Uhu, den ersten Brief seit Wochen von Zuhause gebracht.

Er hatte ihn so unauffällig wie möglich von der großen Eule genommen, stattdessen die ebenfalls gelieferte Zeitung vor sich ausgebreitet und gehofft, dass niemand den Brief bemerkt hatte. So genau konnte man das aber nicht wissen. Immer wieder hatte er Shacklebolts misstrauische Blicke auf sich gefühlt. Genau, wie ihn auch alle anderen Lehrer ansahen, als wüssten sie es. Selbst der Trottel Hagrid. Besser, er hielt sich von ihm fern. Da er im Moment nur bei Slughorn und Filch nachsitzen musste, entging er immerhin der Gefahr, von einem von Hagrids Viechern gefressen zu werden.

Die Idee mit den Schränken war spontan entstanden, als er sich durch einen besonders einsamen Korridor geschlichen hatte, um so wenige Mitschüler wie möglich zu treffen, die seinetwegen Freunde und Lehrer verloren hatten.

Nicht einsam genug, denn einer dieser hirnverbrannten Hufflepuffs hatte während des Quidditchtrainings einen Klatscher, den Draco zuerst für eine Waffe gehalten hatte, durch eine Fensterscheibe geschossen. Der Schrank am Ende des Korridors schien ein leidlicher Schutz. Es war nicht der letzte Schrank geblieben, in dem Draco sich verkrochen hatte, um sicher zu sein.

Der Zauberstab wurde entzündet, woraufhin ein mattes Licht den Innenraum des Schrankes spärlich erhellte. Schweres, im Licht des Zauberstabes braunschwarz glänzendes Ebenholz umschloss ihn. Es hatte seine Vorteile, dass der Schrank, abgesehen von ein paar Büchern, leer war und er hier drinnen nichts als den Geruch nach altem Holz wahrnehmen konnte. Allerdings intensivierte dies andererseits Dracos Eindruck, in einem Sarg zu sitzen.

Er hielt kurz die Luft an und schloss die Augen. Sein mittlerweile gut erprobtes Mittel, um aufkeimende Panikattacken zu bekämpfen.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

Nicht nachdenken. Nicht darüber, was geschehen war, was jetzt geschah oder was noch geschehen könnte, sondern nur an das Pergament in seiner zuckenden Hand denken. Entfalten, aufklappen, den Zauberstab davor halten.

Die wohlvertraute Handschrift seiner Mutter hatte etwas tröstendes, beschützendes an sich. Er lächelte schwach und für einen Moment tat er nichts anderes als den Brief einfach nur anzusehen. Er wollte nicht lesen, er wollte nur diesen Moment ausnutzen, in dem er das Gefühl hatte, nicht alleine zu sein, dann begann er…

[style type="italic"]Mein lieber Draco!

Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass wir Dir dieses Jahr nicht viel öfter Briefe schreiben, doch ich bin sicher, dass Du verstehst, wie unruhig unser Leben im Moment ist.

Das Wichtigste zuerst: Wir haben ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Ich kann Dir hier natürlich nicht allzu viel verraten, nur, dass es ein schönes, großes Anwesen ist.

Bellatrix und Rodolphus wohnen ebenfalls wieder bei uns. Im Moment scheint es besser, nur ein Anwesen zu nutzen, da der Erwerb mehrerer großer Manors zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf die Käufer lenken würde. Zudem können wir uns auch besser verteidigen, wenn wir alle zusammen bleiben. Die Gruppe bietet uns Schutz, Draco, denk daran.

Dein Vater, Bellatrix und Rodolphus arbeiten im Moment wieder öfter zusammen, was mich einerseits erfreut, weil es doch bedeutet, dass wir unsere Position wieder festigen, andererseits aber auch beunruhigt, denn ihre Vorhaben werden nicht ungefährlich sein. Ich hoffe, mein Sohn, dass wenigstens Du dort in Hogwarts sicher bist und dir keine Sorgen machen musst …[/style]

Draco schluckte hart und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. Draußen vor der Tür polterte etwas. Er zuckte zusammen und löschte den Zauberstab. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich um ein Vielfaches und er presste sich eine Hand gegen den Kiefer, um sich selbst von allzu lautem Zähneklappern abzuhalten.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte er Peeves' Gackern schnell im Gang verklingen. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Doch kein Ordensmitglied. Er atmete tief durch und entzündete den Zauberstab erneut, um weiterlesen zu können.

[style type="italic"] Leider kann ich Dir nicht nur Gutes berichten. Sie haben Peter gefunden. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wo, aber es war auf dem Anwesen eines unserer Bekannten …[/style]

Mit jeder weiteren Zeile, die Draco las, wich mehr Blut aus seinem Gesicht. Ein paar Zeilen weiter unten musste er kurz abbrechen, da das überraschend aufkommende Schwindelgefühl es ihm unmöglich machte weiterzulesen. Erst nach einigen Minuten schaffte er es, die nächsten Worte zu verarbeiten.

[style type="italic"] Ich muss Dich sicher nicht daran erinnern, warum Peters Tod so eine große Gefahr für uns darstellt. Es ist nun einmal so, dass er derjenige war, der engsten Kontakt zu unserem Herren hatte und deswegen auch sehr viele Dinge gewusst haben muss, die für uns alle gefährlich werden können. Vater macht sich große Sorgen. Er redet nicht darüber, du kennst ihn. Aber ich weiß, dass er und viele andere von uns auch fürchten, dass der Orden Wege gefunden haben könnte, in Peters armseligen Gehirn all das zu finden, was für uns wichtig ist. Vater wollte nicht mit mir darüber reden, um mich nicht zu beunruhigen, aber ich habe gehört, wie er und andere Todesser darüber redeten. Peter war nicht der Erste, der vor seinem Tod verhört und gefoltert worden war. [/style]

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und runzelte angeekelt die Stirn. Wenn er früher geglaubt hatte, dass die Personen um Dumbledore herum so etwas wie Anstand besaßen, so hatte sich seine Meinung hierzu grundlegend geändert.

Immerhin hatte er recht schnell herausgefunden, warum Potter und sein Gefolge nicht nur so spät, sondern auch so unvollständig in den Drei Besen erschienen waren. Sie hatten die Zeit vorher dazu genutzt, um Julius Nott einen Besuch abzustatten.

Dieser besuchte jeden Samstag um vierzehn Uhr das Grab seines Sohnes. Nun tat er das nicht mehr – er war für immer bei ihm, da er bei seinem letzten Besuch Selbstmord begangen hatte. Er hatte sich die Halsschlagader aufgeschnitten und war innerhalb kürzester Zeit an der Seite seiner toten Familie verblutet. So lautete zumindest, die offizielle Version.

Niemals hätte er das getan. Niemals. Draco wusste das. Selbst wenn, selbst wenn er wirklich so verzweifelt gewesen wäre, dass er daran dachte zu sterben, er hätte es nicht auf diese Weise getan. Die letzten Zweifel daran, wer für den Selbstmord verantwortlich war, schwanden, als auf Nott Seniors Beerdigung rein zufällig eine Gasleitung explodierte.

Niemand aus Voldemorts engerem Kreis starb, doch dafür zahlreiche von Notts Familienmitgliedern. Das wiederum bedeutete, dass die Schutzzauber, die auf Notts Haus lagen, brechen würden. Draco wusste nicht, ob sich der Orden bewusst war, dass Voldemort nach dem Angriff auf das Manor dort sein Hauptquartier errichtet hatte, aber jetzt war das ohnehin Geschichte.

Aus dem Brief seiner Mutter entnahm er, dass das Haus eines weiteren Todessers gefunden worden war. Wie hätte man Wurmschwanz sonst dort abliefern können. Das Haus war jetzt, wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, geräumt worden.

Allmählich wurde die Luft für die Todesser doch etwas dünner, zumindest für Draco, den es immer mehr Mühe kostete zu atmen. Wie auch jetzt. Aber in diesem Schrank war er zumindest zeitweise halbwegs sicher.

Tief durchatmen. Er drehte den Brief um, um die letzten Abschiedsworte seiner Mutter zu lesen.

[style type="italic"]Vater lässt Dir viele Grüße ausrichten. Er möchte, dass ich Dich ermahne, dort nichts Dummes zu tun. Wir freuen uns beide darauf, Dich an Weihnachten wieder bei uns zu haben. Alles Liebe, Deine Mutter. [/style]

Der Zauberstab erlosch. Draco blieb im Dunkel des Schrankes sitzen und vergrub das Gesicht zwischen seinen Knien. Die Arme über dem Hinterkopf verschränkt, versuchte er, die dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen, die ihn schon seit Tagen quälten, besser zu ertragen.

Er hatte vorhin schon, als er „Pure" den Brief abgenommen hatte, nach einem weiteren Brief, von seinem Vater, gesucht. Sie hatten ihm immer beide geschrieben. Immer. Selbst als er in Askaban war, hatte Lucius es zumindest einmal geschafft, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben. Sehr persönlich wurde er ja nie. Meist waren es nur Ermahnungen, Vorschriften oder eine kurze Zusammenfassung von Begegnungen mit Menschen, über die sich Lucius gerne lustig machte.

So kindisch das auch sein mochte, so ganz von Lucius „vergessen" zu werden, war unangenehm. Zumal sich Draco auch denken konnte, womit Lucius abends beschäftigt war, wenn er keine Briefe schrieb.

Er würde hier noch etwas sitzen bleiben. Vielleicht eine Stunde oder auch eineinhalb. Wenn der Unterricht wieder losging, würde es umso gefährlicher für ihn werden, aber immerhin hatte er ja jetzt eine Vielzahl guter Verstecke gefunden, zu denen er sich zwischen den Stunden oder in der Zeit zwischen Unterrichtsende und Nachsitzen zurückziehen konnte.

Xxx

Ein Monat ohne Ron:

Hermine löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung und rutschte ein wenig nach hinten, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Fuß des Bettes stieß. Sie setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und schenkte Harry, der sich mit angezogenen Beinen an den Kopf des Bettes zurückgezogen hatte, ein trauriges Lächeln.

Sein verkniffenes, gezwungenes Lächeln spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte weg. Statt zu dem jungen Mann vor ihr zu sehen, betrachtete sie die Berge von Blumen, die rings um sein Bett herum aufgetürmt waren. Auf dem Beistellschränkchen direkt neben dem Bett war selbst die Nachttischlampe in Blütenform verwandelt worden.

Ob es Absicht war oder Zufall, doch sie saßen inmitten eines farbenprächtigen Meeres aus Lilien und Petunien. Wobei Harry die Petunien hatte weiter wegstellen lassen. Ein schwerer, süßlicher Duft nach Blumen hing über dem Raum, der trotz der geöffneten Fenster kaum weichen wollte.

Links und rechts, nahezu kreisförmig um das Bett herum waren weitere Tische und Schränkchen aufgestellt worden, auf die man all die Blumen und Gaben abgestellt hatte, die mitfühlende Menschen ihrem Helden zugesandt hatten.

„Wie auf einer Beerdigung, nicht?" Harry lächelte dünn, als Hermine ihn mit leicht verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck wieder ansah. Sie zuckte die Achseln und senkte die Augen wieder auf die vor ihr gefalteten Hände.

„Ich habe noch wesentlich mehr bekommen, seit ich hier bin. Da aber die Hälfte vergiftet war…" Er räusperte sich und brach ab. „Ich verstehe es nicht", murmelte er leise. „Ich verstehe nicht, wieso es nicht so kam. Warum haben sie mich nicht auch umgebracht? Sie haben mich zwischen all den Leuten einfach liegen lassen. Wie Abfall. Wie eine Müllhalde, muss das ausgesehen haben."

Hermine fühlte, wie sich Eisenketten um ihre Brust zogen, sich verengten und ihr mehr und mehr die Fähigkeit zum Atmen nahmen. Warum war sie hierher gekommen? Sie hatte doch schon vorher gewusst, dass diese Unterhaltung zu dem Thema führen würde, das sie doch um jeden Preis zu vermeiden versuchte.

Harry würde mit ihr über Ron reden wollen. Neville und Luna hatten erzählt, dass man ihn bewusstlos zwischen den Leichen gefunden hatte. Unverletzt, doch nicht aufzuwecken.

Nach einigen Tagen war er dann doch hier, in der Fluchschädenabteilung, aufgewacht und hatte nur wirres Zeug von sich gegeben.

Seitdem mühten sich Heiler und Ministeriumsbeamte damit ab, aus seinen Erinnerungen eine halbwegs zusammenhängende Aussage zusammenzubasteln. Neville hatte Hermine verraten, dass es manche Leute wohl für möglich hielten, dass er das Massaker selbst zu verantworten hatte. Auch wenn Neville das nicht so deutlich gesagt hatte, konnte sie sich schon denken, aus welcher Ecke dieses Gerücht stammte.

Beweise gab es dafür jedenfalls nicht. Man hätte Harry eigentlich auch viel früher heimschicken können, da die weiteren Untersuchungen seines Gedächtnisse sowie Rekonstruktionen beschädigter Erinnerungen auch ambulant machbar waren. Die Heiler hatten es dennoch vorgezogen, ihn weiter im Krankenhaus unter Beobachtung zu halten, nachdem er einen heftigen Schock erlitten hatte, als er von den Toten erfuhr. Ginny hatte Hermine in beiläufigem Ton, doch mit starrem, leblosem Blick erklärt, dass Harry als latent suizidgefährdet galt.

Genau genommen erwies man Harry damit eine große Ehre. St. Mungo eigentlich keine psychiatrische Abteilung und kümmerte sich nicht um psychologische Probleme, doch da dies eben Harry Potter war… machte man eine Ausnahme.

Ein kühler Windstoß wehte ins Zimmer, sprühte durch die geöffnete Luke des gekippten Fensters winzige, kalte Regentropfen auf Hermines Gesicht und brachte sie zum Frösteln. Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich und zog die Schultern hoch.

Was sollte sie sagen? Was sagte man denn, in so einem Moment?

Sie hörte Harrys lauten Atem. Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich nervös die Hände rieb. Das Bett wackelte leicht, weil er unruhig auf seinem Platz herumrutschte.

„Tja…", begann er zaghaft. „Wie geht es dir?"

Hermine sah nicht auf, beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne und senkte den Kopf so weit, dass ihr Gesicht vollkommen durch ihre Locken verborgen wurde. „Es geht so", log sie und versuchte, nicht danach zu klingen, wie es ihr wirklich ging. „Ich", sie schluckte, da ihr Hals schmerzte, hielt einen Moment inne, um den nächsten Satz im Voraus zu formulieren und fuhr leise fort: „Es tut natürlich weh. Sehr weh sogar, aber ich versuche es zu akzeptieren. Es gelingt mir noch nicht wirklich, also lenke ich mich ab. Ich lerne viel." Sie zuckte die Achseln, hob den Kopf und lächelte schief. „So überstehe ich den Tag. Und wie geht es dir?"

Er räusperte sich, hielt die Hand vor seinen Mund und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Nicht gut", antworte er knapp, seufzte abermals und erklärte mit rauer, etwas heiser klingender Stimme: „Wir waren immer zu dritt. Nicht? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es jetzt nicht mehr so ist. Zumal ich mich natürlich immer frage…", erneutes Beißen auf die Lippe, erneutes Räuspern und ein bemüht sachlicher Tonfall sollten Harry helfen, die Fassung zu wahren, „ob ich es hätte verhindern können. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich als Einziger in diesem Zimmer überlebt habe. Hatten sie einfach keine Zeit mehr für mich oder war das eine besonders perverse Idee, um mich zu quälen?"

Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort und fuhr fort: „Der Tagesprophet äußert gelegentlich die Vermutung, dass ich selbst an dem Anschlag beteiligt war. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass vernünftige Menschen das wirklich abkaufen, aber andererseits", er lachte bitter, „wer ist den zurzeit noch vernünftig?" Mit einer ausholenden Geste deutete er rings um sich. „Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum die Hälfte der Pflanzen, die man mir schickt, Schlingpflanzen und Giftpilze sind."

Er holte tief Luft, presste die Lippen zusammen und riss die Augen auf. Er machte eine kurze Kunstpause, wohl um sich Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu sichern und sagte dann leise, in leicht amüsiertem Ton: „Selbst die Familie Malfoy hat mir Blumen geschickt. Narzissen und Vergissmeinnicht." Er lachte ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Reizend, nicht? Vergissmeinnicht…"

Hermine lächelte dünn, verbot sich jedoch schnell selbst so etwas wie Fröhlichkeit und wechselte zu einem ihrer Meinung nach ernsterem Thema. „Man wird doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass du… Ich meine…"

Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Auroren glauben es nicht. Sie haben mich zu Beginn tatsächlich verdächtigt, da ich den Zauberstab in meinen Händen hielt als sie… als man uns fand. Nun ja, aber ich war bewusstlos, stand unter Drogen, man stellte Nachwirkungen zahlreicher Lähmungszauber an mir fest und die Leute im Pub erinnerten sich natürlich auch mal wieder an Muggel."

Er seufzte und senkte seine Augen wieder auf die freie Stelle im Bett zwischen ihm und Hermine. „Die Sache ist die…", er seufzte und rieb sich die Hände vor den Augen. „Ich könnte doch tatsächlich etwas getan haben."

„Harry!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter, „Sag' so was nicht. Du", sie schluckte und zwang sich zu dem nächsten Satz, an den sie im tiefsten Grunde ihres Herzens selbst nicht recht glaubte: „Du konntest nichts machen. Wer immer es auch war, hat dich… ich weiß nicht. Verhext und… es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Aber vielleicht haben sie mich auch unter den Imperius gestellt und mich dazu gezwungen. Weißt du es?"

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube es nicht. Außerdem hast du nicht gesagt, dass du recht gut gegen diesen Fluch ankämpfen kannst?"

Er zuckte die Schultern, presste die Lippen aufeinander und wandte die Augen vor ihr ab, hinüber zum Fenster. „Die Weasleys waren da", sagte er mit tonloser Stimme. „Es war furchtbar." Seine Augen waren leer, alt und verzagt. „Sie werfen mir nichts vor, aber ich weiß es doch. Irgendetwas ganz Furchtbares habe ich sicher falsch gemacht. Sonst wären sie doch nicht alle gestorben und ich…" Er schluckte, biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, diesmal um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und legte seinen Kopf auf die angezogenen Knie, während er weiter mit toten Augen die Lilien vor dem Fenster anstarrte. „Wenn ich es doch nur wüsste. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen…" Er hob die Hände und schlug sich mit den Händen gegen die Schläfen. Lauter, nicht mehr schwach, sondern wütend, klang seine Stimme, als er den Kopf hob, um sich besser selbst gegen die Stirn schlagen zu können. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was passiert ist, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Wer…. Wer…"

Hermine beugte sich vor, hielt seine Hände fest und eigentlich wollte sie etwas Tröstendes sagen, doch es wollte ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen. Im Grunde genommen gab sie ihm ja Recht. So falsch und ungerecht es sein mochte, sie gab ihm in seinen Selbstvorwürfen Recht.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte mit einem Themawechsel ihr eigenes Gemüt zu beruhigen. „McGonagall ist weg. Weißt du?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte ärgerlich. „Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy hat ihren Rücktritt gefordert. Der ist wie aus dem Nichts zurück in den Schulrat gewählt worden, weil er doch so ein verdienter Bürger ist und man ja mittlerweile dem Ministerium und seinen Verurteilungen misstraut." Sie lachte bitter. „Stell dir vor, er hat dem Propheten doch tatsächlich gesagt, wie geschockt er wäre. Er, als Vater, hätte ja auch seinen Sohn verlieren können und wieso McGonagall nicht auf das Erpresserschreiben eingegangen sei."

„Ja….Warum eigentlich nicht?", gab Harry die Frage mit tonloser Stimme zurück. „Kingsley war gestern hier. Er hat ein bisschen was erzählt. So viel ich weiß, gab es wirklich ein Erpresserschreiben. Aber… irgendwie hielten sie es nicht für glaubhaft." Er seufzte, schluckte und machte eine kurze Pause, wohl, um über diese Frage selbst noch einmal nachzudenken. „Hätte man es verhindern können, wenn man…"

„Natürlich nicht!", schnitt Hermine harsch das Wort ab. Sie schüttelte voller Überzeugung den Kopf und fuhr in belehrendem Ton fort: „Sie hätten sich eins gelacht und die Leute einfach trotzdem getötet, wenn McGonagall geantwortet hätte. Zumal sie die Folgen wohl auch nicht so deutlich angedroht haben."

Harry seufzte, lehnte sich wieder nach hinten mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und griff nach einer Flasche Kürbissaft, die Hermine mitgebracht hatte. „Malfoy ist wieder Schulrat? Das ist kein gutes Zeichen. Wer weiß, ob Snape nicht zurück in die Schule kommt…"

Er nahm einen tiefen Zug Kürbissaft, schluckte mit geschlossenen Augen und begann dann, wohl um Hermines Blick zu meiden, das Etikett von der Flasche zu kratzen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Malfoy, also Lucius, dort war." Er schnaubte und lachte bitter. „Und der beschwert sich über die Sicherheit der Schüler, dass es seinen Sohn hätte treffen können. Da wird einem doch glatt schlecht. Man könnte lachen, wenn es nicht so verdammt ernst wäre."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, hob die Augen und sah sie wieder an. „Liest du oft die Zeitung? Was sie dort so alles über McGonagall, die nichtsnutzigen Auroren und das Ministerium schreiben? Ich sage dir, die Leute haben einen Plan und ich fürchte, er geht auf."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich… ich habe gar keine Zeitung gelesen. Ich habe nur ab und zu was von Luna oder Neville gehört." Sie senkte die Augen und fügte beschämt hinzu: „Mit Ginny konnte ich nicht wirklich reden. Was soll ich ihr denn sagen?"

Er nickte bedächtig. „Ich weiß. Mir fällt es auch schwer. Ich stelle mich oft schlafend, wenn sie da ist." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem gequälten Grinsen. „Aber ich glaube, es stört sie nicht. Sie starrt die meiste Zeit die Blumen an. Sie versucht gar nicht, mich zu wecken." Eine erneute Pause, dann fügte er leise hinzu: „Ich habe Angst. Bald sind Weihnachtsferien und die Weasleys leben immer noch im Grimmauldplatz. Wie wird es dort sein, ohne Ron aber mit einer verzweifelten Familie. Wenn du nicht da wärst", in diesem Moment krampfte Hermines Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammen, denn eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt mitzukommen, „würde ich wahnsinnig werden, allein bei dem Gedanken daran."

Er beugte sich über den Rand des Bettes nach unten und Hermine glaubte schon, dass er sich übergeben wollte, doch bevor sie zu ihrem Zauberstab greifen konnte, um ihm einen Eimer zu hexen, war er wieder oben und hielt ihr eine zerlesene Ausgabe des Propheten unter die Nase. „Hier, lies mal. Das wurde am Tag nach dem Anschlag herausgebracht. Lies es einfach…"

Hermine nahm ihm die Zeitung, die sie doch so beharrlich zu meiden versuchte, mit zitternden Fingern ab.

Er beugte sich wieder über die Bettkante und wühlte nun mit zwei Händen in den Zeitungsstapeln, die sich neben dem Nachttisch angehäuft hatten. „Ich habe noch mehr Artikel darüber gesammelt. Lies schon mal, ich zeig dir nachher den Rest. Du musst wissen, was die Leute in der Öffentlichkeit denken. Vor allem jetzt", er holte tief Luft, „wenn die Schule wieder losgeht und wer weiß, was für neue Lehrer eingestellt worden sind, die den anderen Schülern alles Mögliche erzählen können. Du musst deinen Feind kennen, nicht?"

Hermine nickte und hielt die Zeitung vor ihr Gesicht. Zum Schutz? Vielleicht… zum Schutz vor Blicken, Gedanken und Fragen, über die sie nicht nachdenken wollte.

[style type="italic"] Tragödie um Hogwarts: Zehn Menschen starben in Hogsmeade, drei weitere sind vermisst.

Gestern, am 31.10., führten militante Muggel in der Zauberergemeinde Hogsmeade einen weiteren Anschlag gegen die magisch begabte Gemeinschaft aus. Gegen 16 Uhr betrat eine unbekannte Anzahl von Muggeln das bekannte und beliebte Pub „Die Drei Besen", brachten neun Schüler und zwei Lehrer in ihre Gewalt und verschleppten sie in ein Hinterzimmer der Kneipe.

[/style]

Hermine ließ die Zeitung sinken und sah Harry prüfend an. „Moment mal. Wie sollen die Muggel das denn gemacht haben? Hättet ihr euch nicht gewehrt?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Natürlich. Aber ich werde nicht der Einzige sein, dessen Gedächtnis manipuliert wurde." Er seufzte und sah an Hermine vorbei, zum blumenumrankten Fenster hinaus. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber für jemanden wie Voldemort sollte es ein Leichtes sein, eine Massenhalluzination zu erzeugen. Naja… lies einfach weiter! Dann verstehst du es."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, überlegte, ob sie weiter fragen sollte, beschloss dann aber seinem Rat zu folgen und sich die zusammengereimte Wahrheit des Propheten vor Augen zu halten.

[style type="italic"] Zeugenaussagen legen nahe, dass die Muggel nicht ohne Hilfe agierten. Wie von mehreren, geschockten Schülern bestätigt, wurde Charity Burbage, ehemalige Inhaberin des Lehrstuhls für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts, in Begleitung der Muggel, die das Pub betraten, gesehen. Burbage hatte sich in der Vergangenheit immer wieder dafür ausgesprochen, dass man Muggel nicht unterschätzen sollte. Nun will sie es wohl beweisen.

Tatsache ist, dass man in zahlreichen Erinnerungen Burbage sehen konnte, die den Schankraum betrat, den Zauberstab hob und Schockzauber auf die Gäste abfeuerte. [/style]

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und las den letzten Satz in fragendem Ton noch einmal laut vor: „… den Zauberstab hob und Schockzauber auf die Gäste abfeuerte." Sie sah auf, hob die Brauen und fixierte Harry mit einem Blick, als könne sie die Lösung dieses Problems aus ihm herauspressen.

Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Bettwand sinken, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte. „Ich sagte doch schon, ich kann mich an nichts Deutliches erinnern. All meine Erinnerungen sind wirr. Ich habe sie auch gesehen, ja… aber… so vieles, an das ich mich erinnere, ergibt keinen Sinn. Nun ja, andere haben sie auch gesehen. Trotzdem, es könnte Vielsafttrank gewesen sein. Vielleicht", Er verzog das Gesicht und sah Hermine wieder direkt an, „… war sie auch gar nicht mehr am Leben. Ich habe die Zeitung in den letzten Wochen aufmerksam gelesen. Immer wieder wird von bekannten Muggelgeborenen und Muggelfreunden berichtet, die schreckliche Dinge getan haben sollen, um dieser Muggel-Mafia zu helfen. Kingsley war hier, er sagt, dass er diese Leute für Inferi hält. Es wäre natürlich auch möglich, dass man sie unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt hat. Sie sind aber schon eine ganze Weile verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, ob man Gefangene so lange am Leben lassen würde."  
Hermine schauderte und senkte den Blick wieder auf die Zeitung, um diesen in der Luft hängenden Satz nicht kommentieren zu müssen.

Mit wachsendem Entsetzen las sie, wie der Tagesprophet seine Leser glauben machte, dass schon Tage vor dem Anschlag ein Warnschreiben in der Schule eingegangen wäre, das jedoch ignoriert worden sei. Wie die Schulleitung den Erpresserbrief der „Muggel" als Scherz abgetan hätte und seelenruhig Tee trank, während in den „Drei Besen" Menschen starben. Sie las von einem zutiefst empörten Mr. Malfoy, der sich darüber mokierte, wie hier mit dem Leben von Kindern gespielt würde, nur weil man die Gefahr, die von Muggeln derzeit ausging, ignorieren, oder gar vertuschen wollte.

Sollte Lucius Malfoy bei dem Anschlag dabei gewesen sein, wäre dies die wohl verachtenswerteste Lüge, von der sie je gehört hatte und würde somit sehr gut zu Dracos Vater passen. „Harry", befahl sie eher, als das sie ihn bat, „Bitte versuche es. Gib dir Mühe … wer war alles dabei?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Harry zog sich die Brille ab und rieb sich das Nasenbein. Die Augen angestrengt zusammengepresst versuchte er zum hundertsten Mal zu rekonstruieren, was die Erinnerungsfetzen, die immer wieder vor seinem Geist auftauchten zu bedeuten hatten. „Es ist anstrengend. Ich sehe manche Bilder, aber vieles ist unklar und verworren. Also ich glaube, ich habe Malfoy gesehen."

„Junior oder Senior?" Hermine rutschte bis zum Fußende des Bettes nach hinten und musterte Harry begierig. Ein Gedanke kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, den sie nicht zum ersten Mal erwog, doch bisher immer wieder verworfen hatte.

Harry legte den Kopf nach hinten gegen das Kopfkissen, zog die Beine näher an sich heran und seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich erinnere mich an weißblonde Haare. Einmal… ich glaube zweimal. Ja, einer hatte lange und einer kurze Haare. Also… vielleicht beide. Aber vielleicht war das mit den langen Haaren auch eine große Frau und das mit den kurzen… weiß nicht. Es ist alles ganz wirr, aber", er setzte sich wieder auf und kreuzte die Beine, „war Malfoy nicht bei dir? Also Draco. Musstet ihr nicht gemeinsam nachsitzen wegen…"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Doch, schon. Nur, er war seltsam. Also er ist dieses Jahr sowieso immer seltsam, aber noch seltsamer als er normalerweise ist. Er hat sehr langsam geschrieben, musste mehrmals nachfragen und ich glaube, er hat die Aufgabe nicht so recht verstanden. Außerdem hatte er die Hand bandagiert. Er sagt, er hätte sich am Morgen geschnitten."

Harry zog ein Gesicht und schien einen Moment krampfhaft bemüht die Erinnerung deutlich werden zu lassen, doch dann presste er sich die Handflächen gegen die Stirn und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Ich, ich kann es nicht deutlich sehen. Mag ja sein, dass ich beide Malfoys gesehen habe, aber…", er schluckte hart und ein zartes Rot überzog sein Gesicht. „Genauso deutlich, wenn nicht deutlicher, wie ich Lucius und Draco dort gesehen habe, habe ich auch Madam Maxime gesehen, die dort von Hagrid an der Wand gedrückt wurde. Und, das kann ja nun nicht sein. Oder?" Er grinste schief und Hermine schüttelte mit einem bitteren, etwas angeekelten Grinsen den Kopf.

„Was hast du denn sonst noch gesehen?"

Er holte tief Luft, biss sich auf eine Lippe und zog die Knie ganz an die Brust. „Tja… wirres Zeug. Ich sah Voldemort, ihn sehe ich ganz deutlich, wie er verschiedene Dinge tut und sagt. Ich erinnere mich daran dass… ja, ich glaube", er holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, „er hat mit irgendjemand geredet und Befehle erteilt. Danach hat er mit Bellatrix Polka getanzt." Er zuckte hilfslos die Achseln und schüttelte den Kopf, winkte ab und zeigte ihr damit, dass er diesem wirren Gerede ebenso wenig Sinn entnehmen konnte wie sie. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius Malfoy wirklich da war. Ja", er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen ganz vertieft darin, eine heraufbeschworene Erinnerung zu beschreiben: „Er stand gemeinsam mit Bellatrix Lestrange und ihrem Mann vor mir und hat", er verengte die Augen und schüttelte, jetzt etwas verwirrter wirkend, den Kopf, „er hat mir irgendetwas über Pfauen erzählt."

„Pfauen?"

„Naja", er zuckte unglücklich die Schultern. „Ich sage doch, das Wenigste ergibt einen Sinn. Also ich denke, ich erinnere mich an Lucius. Und Voldemort. Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich diese Leute wirklich gesehen habe. Bei Draco bin ich mir nicht sicher. Er habe ihn in der Erinnerung gesehen und er war… ich weiß nicht. Komisch. Aber", er zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Ich erinnere mich auch daran, dass Dumbledore einer der Toten war. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass irgendwelche Figuren aus Hogwartsgemälden zwischen den Todessern herumgehüpft sind und Flüche abgefeuert haben, dass ein Drache sich durch die Hintertür gequetscht hat und dass ein pferdegroßer, weißer Wolf durchs Zimmer ging, der nacheinander allen, die am Boden lagen, und das waren weit mehr als zehn, die Köpfe abgebissen hat. Verstehst du", er schüttelte sich schlug sich abermals verzweifelt gegen die Stirn und klagte: „Es ergibt so wenig Sinn. Meine Erinnerungen… sie sind so wirr und das meiste davon ist Schrott."

Harry sah Hermine prüfend in die Augen, dann fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort. „Die Leute vom Ministerium haben ein Denkarium gebracht. Sie haben meine Erinnerung dort hineingetan und, also, wir haben sie uns dann alle gemeinsam angesehen, aber sehr viel war undeutlich. Etwa so, wie wenn man unter Wasser die Augen aufmacht. Manches war aber scharf zu sehen. Ich sah", er holte tief Luft und schluckte. „Ich sah Ron…"

Hermines Hände schossen nach oben und pressten sich gegen ihre Ohren. „Das will ich nicht hören." Sie schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf. „Das will ich nicht hören. Das will ich nicht hören. Das will ich nicht…"

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie Harrys Hand an ihrem Arm fühlte. Seine Augen waren feucht, er selbst war blass, doch er versuchte zu lächeln. „Schon gut, ich… ich will es doch selbst nicht sehen. Jedenfalls erinnere ich mich auch sehr deutlich an Snape. Eventuell waren auch Rabastan, Wurmschwanz und Draco dort. Aber wie gesagt, ich sehe diese Personen undeutlicher und Draco war in Hogwarts. Also, das kann schon mal nicht sein. Ich erinnere mich undeutlich daran, McNair und die Carrows gesehen zu haben."

Harry seufzte, verschränkte die Arme auf den angewinkelten Knien und runzelte die Stirn. Ein unbehagliches Schweigen herrschte im Raum. Unnatürlich laut prasselte der immer stärker werdende Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben. Sie hätte sie mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes schließen können, doch stand sie auf, da etwas Bewegung, vor allem aber etwas körperlicher Abstand, hilfreich für sie war.

„Kam eigentlich noch mal was von Malfoy? Draco meine ich", fragte Harry hinter ihr, während sie sich reckte, um die Fensterscheibe gegen den aufkommenden Sturm zuzudrücken.

„Wieso Draco, was ist mit ihm?", presste sie mühsam hervor, drückte mit aller Kraft gegen das Glas und schloss die Scheibe mit einem etwas zu kräftigem Ruck, sodass der Schlag im Zimmer hallte.

„Was ist…", sie drehte sich um und sah Harry wieder direkt an. „Was soll denn mit ihm sein?"

„Naja, du weißt schon. Er hat dich doch… begrapscht an dem Morgen…bevor wir…"

Hermine leckte sich die Lippen, verdrehte die Augen nachdenklich nach oben und erst einige Sekunden später fiel es ihr ein. „Ach so, das. Nein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso auch. Denkst du wirklich, der würde mich anfassen wollen? Das war nur irgendeine fiese Idee, um uns zu provozieren, weil…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment ergab etwas, über das sie kaum nachgedacht hatte, auf einmal einen qualvoll deutlichen Sinn.

Natürlich hatte Malfoy kein sexuelles Interesse an ihr. Ein Malfoy hatte kein Interesse daran, ein Schlammblut auch nur anzufassen, geschweige denn, zu vergewaltigen.

Er hatte es gewusst. Malfoy hatte es gewusst.

Er hatte sie absichtlich provoziert, vor allen Leuten, um sie dazu zu bringen, irgendetwas zu tun, was ein Hogsmeadeverbot zur Folge haben würde.

Er hatte es gewusst und sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie nach Hogsmeade ging, weil er dachte, dass sie dort sterben könnte.

Der wirre Junge, der nicht mal zwei Sätze am Stück fließend schreiben konnte, das war nicht Malfoy gewesen. Der andere blonde Junge, der zur Krankenstation gerannt war, wo er sie schreien gehört hatte, der sie so dankbar angelächelt hatte, als er sie dort neben Rons Leiche vorgefunden hatte, das war Malfoy. Er war dort hingerannt, um sich mit eigenen Augen davon zu überzeugen, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte.

Und er hatte Ron sterben lassen.

Hermine grapschte hektisch nach ihrer neben dem Bett stehenden Tasche. Raus hier. Sie musste raus hier. „Ich gehe jetzt", erklärte sie unruhig, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte, den verwirrten Harry hinter sich lassend, zur Tür. „Du kommst in zwei Tagen raus. Ja?"

Er nickte unsicher. „Ja aber, was hast du denn? Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein, nein. Ich… ich kann nur nicht solange über diese Sache nachdenken. Ich gehe jetzt wieder lernen." Sie lächelte unglücklich. „Du weißt schon, die einen spülen ihren Ärger mit Alkohol hinunter, ich gehe in die Bibliothek."

„Wieder?"

Sie wurde rot, das hatte sie ihm ja noch gar nicht gesagt. „Ja, wieder. Kann mich dort etwas Schlimmeres erwarten als das, was schon passiert ist? Ich denke nicht…" Sie nickte ihm zu und hob die Hand zum Abschied. „Also… wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen. Ich bin nicht sauer, ich muss nur etwas alleine sein."

Und damit ging sie, weil er sie nicht weinen sehen sollte.

Xxx

Der zweite Monat ohne Ron:

Hermine ging am 31. November zu Professor Vektor und bat darum, erneut zum Arithmantikkurs zugelassen zu werden. Sie erklärte in groben Zügen (unter Auslassung Greybacks), dass sie das Fach abgewählt hatte, weil sie am Tag des Winkelgassenangriffs ein unangenehmes Erlebnis in einer Aritmantikabteilung bei Florish & Blotts gehabt hätte. Nun wolle sie sich diesem Fach aber wieder widmen. Sie versprach, alles Versäumte nachzuholen und versicherte, dass sie sich dem Lehrstoff trotz der Pause gewachsen fühle.

Professor Vektor hob abwechselnd die eine, mal die andere Augenbraue an, verzog den Mund mal betroffen, mal süffisant, doch zu guter Letzt tätschelte sie Hermine mitfühlend den Rücken, murmelte etwas von „Ablenkung hilft ja in schweren Zeiten", drückte ihr eine Literaturliste in die Hand und schrieb sie im Kurs wieder ein.

Hermine verbrachte den Rest des Nachmittags in der Bibliothek. Das war das „Gute" an ihrer Situation. Wenn man nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte, dann gab es auch nichts mehr, das man fürchten konnte.

Am ersten Dezember ging der Unterricht wieder los.

Hermine lag im Bett, stand auf, ging frühstücken und besuchte den Unterricht. An manchen Tagen ging sie sogar Mittagessen. Den größten Teil der unterrichtsfreien Zeit verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek. Einer der wenigen Räume im Schloss, der sie nicht an Ron erinnerte. Wobei selbst das Wissen darum, wie langweilig Ron es in ihrem Heiligtum gefunden hatte, wehtat.

Richtig wehtat. Wie eine körperliche Wunde. Als würde man ihr jeden Morgen pünktlich zum Aufwachen ein Seil um den Hals legen und damit die Kehle zudrücken, ihr ein Messer ins Herz stoßen und ihr mit einer sehr großen Keule in den Bauch schlagen.

Und es wurde nicht besser. Nicht einen einzigen Tag.

Sie verbrachte so gut wie keine Zeit mit Ginny, da deren Trauer sie schlicht überforderte. Hermine selbst war nicht traurig. Trauer wäre das falsche Wort gewesen. Sie weinte auch nicht. Stattdessen fühlte sie gar nichts mehr.

Nichts war schlimm. Nichts war schön.

Nichts war traurig. Nichts war lustig.

Nichts war warm. Nichts war kalt.

Weil einfach gar nichts mehr war.

Sie ging Neville und ihren anderen Jahrgangskameraden aus dem Weg, weil die sie ständig trösten und aufmuntern wollten und dabei doch nicht verstanden, dass Hermine kein anderes Bedürfnis mehr in diesem Leben hatte als zu lesen oder an die Wand zu starren.

Sie ging Harry sehr bewusst aus dem Weg, weil sie dann dieses bohrende Gefühl von Abneigung ertragen müsste, das damit einherging, dass Harry noch lebte und Ron nicht. Weil sie es ihm übel nahm, überlebt zu haben, während Ron starb.

Nichts, dass er sich nicht selbst sagen würde. Da Harry genauso gerne ins Nichts starrte wie Hermine, machte er es ihr jedenfalls leicht, ihn zu ignorieren. Trotzdem bekam sie dann und wann das Getuschel mit, dass zwischen ihm und Neville, Kingsley oder Lupin, der nach Hogsmeade gezogen war, stattfand.

Man würde sich wohl rächen wollen. Ginny schien nun doch unter die Streichholzzieher gegangen zu sein. Zumindest wurde sie bei dem Getuschel nicht mehr weggeschickt und verschwand abends auch immer zu den obskuren Übungsstunden. Und sie sah, dass Ginny Draco Malfoy nun mit dem gleichen abschätzenden Blick ansah, mit dem ihn auch Harry und die anderen musterten.

Seine Zeit lief ab, das war klar.

Es wäre nun wiederum nicht korrekt gewesen zu sagen, dass Hermine Malfoys möglicher Tod egal war. Im Gegenteil. Der einzige halbwegs schöne Gedanke, den sie sich des Nachts in ihrem Bett erlaubte, war die Vorstellung von tausend grausamen Foltermethoden, die sie dem jüngsten Malfoy-Spross angedeihen lassen wollte.

Sie hatte Harry nicht nach Details des Nachmittags in den Drei Besen gefragt und er sagte ja selbst, dass Erinnerungsfetzen und Halluzinationen zu einem undurchsichtigen Brei verschwommen waren, so dass es im Moment sinnlos war ihn weiterhin auszufragen.

Das Wesentliche wusste sie. Es stand außer Frage, dass es eine Todesseraktion gewesen war. Eine Idee, die kaum auf Malfoy Juniors Mist gewachsen sein konnte. Dennoch schien er früh genug gewusst zu haben, was passieren sollte, denn er hatte sie von den Drei Besen fernhalten wollen.

Um in Ruhe ihre Freunde umbringen lassen zu können.

Malfoy selbst bekam sie kaum in der letzten Zeit kaum zu Gesicht. Zum Einen war er bis zu den Weihnachtsferien aus der großen Halle verbannt, nachdem er mit einem entwendeten Zauberstab Crutiatusflüche auf Hauskameraden abgefeuert hatte, die seiner Meinung nach wohl zu laut getuschelt hatten. Seitdem musste er, soviel sie gehört hatte, Frühstück, Mittag- und Abendessen im Slytherinkerker einnehmen. Zum Anderen schien er den anderen Studenten aber sowieso aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zu allen Unterrichtsstunden kam er mindestens fünf Minuten zu spät, so dass er nie in Gefahr kam, mit anderen Schülern vor der Tür warten zu müssen, setzte sich dann immer direkt neben die Tür, um nach Unterrichtsende sofort panisch die Flucht ergreifen zu können.

Hermine hatte immerhin soviel von den Gesprächen ihrer Freunde mitbekommen, um zu wissen, dass die Karte des Rumtreibers verschwunden war. Harry erinnerte sich zwar, dass er und Malfoy in der großen Halle die Taschen verwechselt hatten, er wusste aber nicht mehr genau, ob er die Karte überhaupt eingesteckt hatte. Doch wo konnte sie sonst sein?

Bei Malfoy jedenfalls nicht. Das hatte man herausgefunden, als man den Slytherinkerker während einer von Malfoys zahlreichen Nachsitzstunden durchkämmt hatte.

Dennoch war es möglich, dass er sie gestohlen hatte. Nur, wozu, wenn er sie nicht selbst benutzte? Wem konnte er sie gegeben haben? Da es im Moment zu riskant war, offen Legilimentik gegen ihn einzusetzen, gab man ihm noch eine Schonfrist.

Soviel Hermine aber verstanden hatte, würde man während den Weihnachtsferien entscheiden, ob das Risiko weiterhin tragbar war. Hermines Meinung nach war es das nicht.

Xxx

Tag 46 ohne Ron:

Hermine krabbelte auf allen Vieren durch die Verbotene Abteilung. Ihre Nase streifte fast am Boden und immer wieder musste sie sich ihre Locken über den Kopf werfen. Ihre Knie schmerzten und ein wenig beschämend war ihre Haltung ja schon. Brust runter, Po hoch, Gesicht am Boden.

Die Nase knapp über dem Fußboden, kroch sie an Dante, Danton, Danuve, Danvon und Danwin vorbei. Dicht gedrängt standen mal dickere, mal dünnere in Schweinsleder gebundene Kostbarkeiten im Regal.

Hier irgendwo musste es doch stehen. Sie war ehrlich erleichtert gewesen, als Harry sie fragte ob sie ihm nicht dabei helfen könnte, sein Gedächtnis wieder herzustellen. Hermine war es fast egal, was dabei herauskam. Es würde keine großen Überraschungen mit sich bringen. Und das Einzige, das sie ansatzweise interessierte, wer Ron getötet hatte, machte ihr Angst. Andererseits war es eine Aufgabe.  
Sie konnte hier herumkriechen und nach Literatur suchen, sie konnte lesen, Notizen machen und helfen, ohne sich dabei wirklich mit Harry oder gar Ginny beschäftigen zu müssen.

Da! Hermine hielt inne, als sie das in braunem Leder eingebundene Buch von Daonation vor sich sah. Jacob Daonation hatte zahlreiche Zauber entwickelt, mithilfe derer man modifizierte Gedächtnisse wieder in ihren ehemaligen Zustände zurückversetzen konnte. Sie würde es heute Abend lesen und morgen einen Versuch bei Harry planen.

Nicht ungefährlich, deswegen stand dies Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Wenn es schief ging, konnte daraus ein mittelschwerer Hirnschaden entstehen. Dennoch, Harry meinte, ihm wäre jedes Risiko recht, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren und Hermine brauchte Beschäftigung. Lesen konnte nichts schaden.

Hermine stockte der Atem, als sie hinter dem herausgezogenen Buch, durch die Lücke im Regal, ein paar sehr große und mit Sicherheit auch sehr teure schwarze Lederschuhe sah. Teuer, sehr teuer…mit einem kleinen silbernen Schlangenornament an den Seiten.

Malfoy!

Hermine holte tief Luft, stand so leise wie möglich auf, fasste sich ein Herz und zog mit einem Ruck die beiden dicken Wälzer direkt vor ihrem Gesicht weg und funkelte durch die neu entstandene Lücke hindurch zornig in das blasse, spitze und vor allem verblüffte Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

„Hallo, Malfoy. Auch hier?"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, sein Mund klappte auf und er wurde innerhalb von Sekunden zuerst knallrot und dann kreidebleich. „Oh Scheiße!"

Ganz sicher hatte er nicht gewusst, dass sie in der Nachbarreihe war. Der entsetzte Ausdruck seiner Augen zeigte ihr überdeutlich, dass er es nicht geplant hatte, ihr jemals wieder so nahe zu kommen. Sein ohnehin schon blasses Gesicht verlor jeglichen Rest von Farbe.

Er wich einige Schritte zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zum Bücherregal stand, zuckte wie in ungebetenen Erinnerung zusammen, als er Buchrücken hinter sich spürte.

Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihn anzusprechen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt irgendetwas zu ihm zu sagen. Doch jetzt, wo sie sich so dicht gegenüberstanden, in einem Bibliotheksabschnitt , in den er sich vermutlich verbotenerweise hinein geschlichen hatte, überwältigte sie die Wucht der Gefühle – Wut, Hass, Hilfslosigkeit, Trauer und Angst - die bei seinem Anblick auf sie einströmten, so dass es einfach aus ihr herausgeplatzt war.

Er hatte es gewusst, er hatte nichts getan und jetzt stand er da, und starrte sie mit soviel Angst in den Augen an, die sein Gefühl „ertappt" worden zu sein, offenbarte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, überlegte angestrengt, was sie sagen sollte, doch bevor ihr die ersten Worte über die Lippen kommen konnten, hatte Malfoy sich auch schon seine am Boden liegende Tasche geschnappt und hastete in Richtung Bibliotheksausgang.

Hermine stieß sich vom Regal neben ihr ab und eilte ihm nach. Draco hastete mit gesenktem Blick vorwärts, rempelte er rechts und links all die Schüler weg, die bei seinem Anblick nicht sowieso schon bereitwillig die Flucht ergriffen.

Hermine bemühte sich, niemanden anzufassen, doch wenn sie mit ihm, der immer schneller ging, Schritt halten wollte, musste sie Lavender und Parvati, die ein Buch zwischen sich hielten und nun direkt vor ihr standen, einfach unsanft zur Seite stoßen.

Hermine hob die Hand, schlug Parvati das Buch aus der Hand und warf es hinter sich, leider auf Lavender, die zuerst vor Überraschung, dann vor Schmerz aufschrie.

Im Laufen drehte Hermine sich um, hob entschuldigend die Hand und doch war alles, was sie sagte, noch während sie Parvati zum Abschied anlächelte: „Bleib sofort stehen, Malfoy!"

Draco zog seine Tasche eng an seine Brust, winkte sie mit der anderen Hand weg, als sei sie eine Elfe, die er einfach fortscheuchen könnte. „Geh weg. Ich will nicht mit dir reden."

Draco schubste Seamus Finnigan zur Seite, rempelte sich die nicht im mindesten verärgert scheinende Luna aus dem Weg und verschwand hinter einem Torbogen, hinter dem die Vorhalle der Bücherei begann.

Hermine folgte, schob Luna, die immer noch gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass man sie überhaupt bewegte, so behutsam wie möglich von dem Bogen weg und eilte Draco hinterher, der gerade seine Tasche dazu benutzt hatte, um die Bibliothekarin Irma Pince beiseite zu stoßen.

Hermine blieb einen Moment lang stehen, wollte der gestürzten Frau schon aufhelfen, doch da Draco schon zur Bibliothek hinaus war und die große Flügeltür krachend hinter ihm zuschlug, sprang Hermine über Madam Pince hinweg und hastete zur Tür, Draco hinterher.

Er war schon fast am Ende des Korridors angekommen, bog um eine Ecke und entschwand Hermines Blick, als die Tür schallend hinter ihr zufiel und Madam Pinces entrüsteter Protest verklang.

Sie sah ihn nicht mehr, hörte aber, dass seine schnellen Schritte nicht die Treppe hinunter, sondern eher in Richtung des nächsten Korridors umschwenkten.

Hermine beeilte sich, rannte so schnell sie konnte den Flur entlang, machte nicht einmal Halt, als der blutige Baron säbelschwingend vor ihr aus dem Boden aufschwebte, sondern rannte glatt durch ihn hindurch, das eisige Frösteln ignorierend, das diese Berührung mit sich brachte.

Vielleicht hatte sie das ewig zornige, kaltherzige Gespenst in dem Moment, als ihr Körper durch seine Aura glitt wirklich mit seiner Bosheit angesteckt, denn augenblicklich, sobald sie einen blonden Schopf hinter einer weiteren Ecke verschwinden sah, überkam sie eine Bitterkeit, ein Zorn und ein Hass, wie sie es nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Egal ob sie jemand hören würde, im Rennen, fast gänzlicher außer Atem, brüllte sie, so laut es nur ging: „Bleib sofort stehen! Du kannst dich nicht um das hier drücken!"

„Hau endlich ab und lass mich in Ruhe!", schnarrte er, und verschwand hinter der nächsten Kurve.

Sie hatte die nächste Kurve erreicht und sah, wie am anderen Ende des dunklen, einsamen Korridors das große Bild eines Werwolfes aufklappte, der gerade dabei war, sich unter einem Vampir zu winden, der die spitzen Zähne in sein Fell schlug.

Blut tropfte rot aus seiner Kehle und Rot sah auch Hermine in dem Moment, als sie ebenfalls das Porträt aufriss und Malfoy sah, der in fast vollkommener Dunkelheit eine enge, schwarze, Treppe hinunterhastete.

Der Gang, oder doch eher ein Tunnel, war steil, kreisrund wie ein Wurmloch und nur die in die Wand gehauenen Stufen verhinderten, dass sie ausrutschte und den steilen Weg hinabschlitterte. Das Wurmloch war nicht breit, vielleicht einen Meter, wenn überhaupt. Ein Geländer gab es nicht, dafür war die Treppe halsbrecherisch steil. Sie presste ihre Handflächen rechts und links an die feucht-kalten Wände neben sich, um etwas Halt zu gewinnen, während sie sich bemühte, mit Malfoy Schritt zu halten.

Dunkel war es hier drinnen. Alle paar Meter hingen mal auf der einen, mal auf der anderen Seite dünne Kerzen. Ein Wurmloch. Sie hatte schon öfter davon gehört. Diese Tunnel waren für Schüler offiziell verboten, da die Wurmlöcher aufgrund ihrer Beschaffenheit nicht durch magische Banne geschützt werden konnten.

Es gab ein Wurmloch, das vom Schloss hinaus in den Eberkopf führte, es gab ein Wurmloch, das die Küche mit den Kerkern verband (warum auch immer), die Ravenclaws hatten ihr eigenes Wurmloch geschaffen, das von einem geheimen Zimmer ihres Abteils jeweils zu den Hufflepuffs und ebenfalls in die Küche führte (aus verständlicheren Gründen) aber auch zahlreiche Wurmlöcher, die von markanten Punkt im Schloss, der großen Halle zum Beispiel, in die Nähe der Schulhäuser führten.

Hier jedoch vermutete Hermine, die so schnell sie konnte die Treppen hinunter rannte, einen Geheimgang in die Slytherinkerker, wo Draco sich vor ihr verstecken könnte.

Noch konnte sie das Ende nicht sehen. Doch wurden die Kerzen unweit von ihm weniger und der Rest der Strecke lag in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Entweder war die Tür so weit weg, dass man sie gar nicht mehr erkennen konnte, oder, wahrscheinlicher, die Tür war recht nah, doch pechschwarz, so dass sie einfach etwas weitergehen musste, um die Umrisse ausmachen zu können.

Aber dann wäre er schon verschwunden.

„Du wirst hier nicht rausgehen, bevor du mit mir geredet hast!", drohte sie und meinte es so.

Draco hängte seine Tasche um, streckte beide Hände mit erhobenem Mittelfinger in die Luft und ging weiter, wenn auch etwas langsamer als zuvor, da die Strecke ohne Kerzen wohl auch für ihn unangenehm dunkel war. „Verpiss dich endlich, Schlammblut. Ich hab' dir nichts zu sagen."

Er würde nicht gehen, er würde sich nicht drücken können. Hier in diesem Gang waren sie allein und Hermine wusste, dass sie nie eine bessere Gelegenheit haben würde als jetzt. Ohne die möglichen Folgen zu erwähnen, formte ihr Geist den Fluch, sie zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf seine Beine und schlug mit dem roten Blitz, der augenblicklich daraus hervorschoss, wie mit einer Peitsche nach ihm.

Der rote Lichtstrahl strich über seine Oberschenkel, wickelte sich um seine Beine und zog diese zusammen. Malfoy konnte sich wegen des abrupten Stopps nicht mehr halten, warf die Arme in die Luft und fiel, einen Salto nach vorne schlagend, kopfüber die Treppe hinunter.

Er überschlug sich in der Luft, knallte Sekunden später hart mit dem Rücken auf den Steinstufen auf und stieß einen lauten Schmerzensschrei aus.

Hermine hatte den Bann nicht gelöst, sondern ließ seine Beine immer noch gefesselt, während sie, so schnell es angesichts der steilen Treppe möglich war, in die Dunkelheit hinunter rannte.

Nur schemenhaft erkannte sie Malfoys blasses, schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Er lag stöhnend auf den Stufen, schnappte hart nach Luft und schien kaum in der Lage, sich noch groß zu bewegen. Er wimmerte, während er sich damit abmühte, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen, um sich den Hinterkopf betasten zu können.

Hermine stockte der Atem. Ihr Körper bebte, während ihr schmerzendes Herz nicht nur Adrenalin, sondern auch Hass durch ihre Adern pumpte.

„Warum?"

Draco stöhnte nur und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Im schwachen Licht der letzten Kerze dieses Tunnels sah sie etwas Dunkles auf der Treppe schimmern, dort, wo er eben gelegen hatte. Wahrscheinlich Blut. Er jammerte und rieb sich sein Rückgrat.

Gut so, er sollte Schmerzen haben. Er sollte leiden und zwar noch viel mehr, als er es jetzt tat.

Mit all ihrer geballten Wut trat sie ihm hart in die Seite. „Warum?"

Er schrie irgendeine Verwünschung gegen sie und kroch mit seinen gefesselten Beinen so gut es ging von ihr weg, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. Immer, immer wieder trat sie nach ihm, jeder Tritt begleitet von einem schrillen, lauten und verzweifelten: „Warum? Warum, warum, warum, warum?"

In fast vollkommener Dunkelheit, die Augen verschleiert von Zornestränen, sah sie nicht, wie er sich nach vorne beugte, mit einem schnellen Griff ihren Oberschenkel ergriff und zu einem kräftigen Hieb in ihre Kniekehlen ausholte.

Gerade als sie zu einem erneuten Tritt ausgeholt hatte, riss sie die Wucht des Schlages von den Füßen, Hermine verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte hintenüber auf den harten Stein unter ihr. Flink wie ein Wiesel, wenn er diese Bezeichnung auch sicher ablehnen würde, sprang er hoch und warf sich auf sie.

Der Bann war gelöst, da sie ihren Zauberstab in dem Moment, als sie fiel, losgelassen hatte. Sie hörte ihn die letzten Stufen klirrend herunterrattern, während Draco ihr ein Knie auf die Brust setzte, um sie nach unten zu pressen und ihre Handgelenke mit einem harten Griff fixierte.

Hermine wehrte sich, wand sich unter ihm und versuchte, trotz seines schmerzhaften Griffs, ihre Hände nach seinem Gesicht auszustrecken. Ihre Finger formten sich zu Krallen, lösten sich wieder und mit all ihrer Wut versuchte sie die kalten grauen Augen des jungen Mannes über ihr auszukratzen.

„Hörst du endlich auf?" Der Druck um ihre Gelenke verstärkte sich. Hermine schrie auf vor Schmerz. Panik überkam sie, als sie das böse Grinsen sah, das seine Lippen umspielten. Er öffnete die Lippen, wollte etwas sagen doch, bevor auch nur der das erste Wort gesprochen war, spuckte ihm Hermine kräftig ins Gesicht.

Ekel verzerrte seine Züge, er ließ von einer der fixierten Hände ab und schlug sie hart ins Gesicht. Hermine spürte den Schmerz an ihrer Wange, spürte den Schmerz, als ihr Kopf gegen die Steinwand schlug und in ihrem Rücken, der vom fester werden Druck seines Knies gegen einen Treppenabsatz gepresst wurde.

Das hier, alles zusammen, begann sie zu überwältigen. Statt Wut oder auch nur Spucke, brachen Tränen aus ihr heraus. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr, als er ihr Handgelenk wieder umklammerte, konnte ihm keine Gegenwehr mehr bieten und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr schlaffer Körper wie ein Opfer unter ihm lag, während ihr Träne um Träne aus den Augen floss.

Ein Anflug von Unbehaglichkeit überschattete sein Gesicht. Der Druck um ihre Gelenke verebbte, er nahm sein Knie von ihr und löste sich schließlich ganz von ihr. „Tut mir leid", murmelte er leise und fügte dann mit einem Anflug von Trotz hinzu: „Ich tu' dir nichts. Hör einfach auf mich zu treten."

Er kroch bis zum anderen Rand der Treppe von ihr weg, zog die Knie an die Brust und beobachtete sie, während sie sich zur Seite rollte und ihn unter Tränen anklagte: „Warum? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Du wusstest es!" Sie schluchzte und schob sich weiter von ihm weg, bis sie den kalten Stein in ihrem Rücken spürte. „Du wusstest es. Du wusstest es und hast nichts gesagt. Warum?"

Das blasse Gesicht wurde zu einer Totenmaske. Kalt, starr und ebenso gefühllos, wie seine Stimme. „Das weißt du doch."

Hermine schluchzte: „Warum?"

Diesmal sagte er nichts mehr, seine Mundwinkel zogen sich, soweit erkennbar, nach unten. Er zuckte fast gelangweilt wirkend mit den Schultern und sah zu Boden.

Hermine drückte sich von den Stufen hoch, bis sie auf allen Vieren vor ihm kniete. „Du hast sie gehasst, du hast sie alle gehasst…" Beim letzten Wort warf sie sich nach vorne um ihn erneut ins Gesicht zu schlagen, doch Draco war schneller. Bevor ihre Hand sein Gesicht berühren konnte, umklammerte er sie und schubste sie hart nach hinten zurück.

Die kalte Ruhe, die er eben noch ausgestrahlt hatte, wich von ihm wie die Fassung, die er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verlor. Er packte den Kragen ihres Umhangs, warf sich nach vorne und um sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand zu knallen. „Wie dumm bist du verdammte Besserwisserin eigentlich? Du warst doch dabei! Du hast doch gehört, was er mir gesagt hat! Denkst du, ich hatte eine Wahl?"

Er krallte seine dünnen Finger in die blonden Haare, kniff die Augen zusammen und senkte den Oberkörper leicht nach vorne. Leichte Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als sie ihn erneut verzweifelt schluchzen hörte. „Ich hab doch keine Wahl! Denkst du man fragt dich, ob du mitmachen willst?"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, ihre Atmung wurde flach und an dem entsetzten Ausdruck, der sich auf Dracos blassem Gesicht ausbreitete, erkannte sie, dass sie recht hatte. Er hatte zu viel gesagt und sie hatte verstanden.

„Du warst dabei", flüsterte sie mit atemloser Stimme. „Du warst dabei, du warst dabei und wer immer das auch war, der mit mir Nachhilfe hatte, du warst unten." Sie schluchzte erstickt. „Du warst unten und hast dabei geholfen, Ron umzubringen."

Er wich etwas von ihr weg, ließ sie los und obwohl sie ihn nicht deutlich sehen konnte, hörte sie doch an seiner flachen, schnellen Atmung, wie unruhig er wurde. Weiter von ihr weg, weiter, bis er wieder unter der Kerze saß und sie in sein totenbleiches Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ich hab' Ron nicht umgebracht", flüsterte er. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten und seine Augen schimmerten verräterisch im schwachen Licht über ihm. „Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?" Seine Stimme war schwach, erstickt und mühsam. „Was? Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, wäre meine ganze Familie gestorben."

Hermine schluchzte und schlang ihre Arme um ihren fröstelnden Körper. Sie ging in die Knie und wiegte sich langsam weinend hin und her. „Du hast sie sterben lassen. Du hast sie sterben lassen."

Draco zog sich ganz zusammen. Alle Gliedmaßen so eng wie möglich an sich gepresst, zitterte er genauso heftig wie sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf und presste seine Stirn gegen seine Knie. Er hob die Hände und legte sie, als wolle er sich vor einem Schlag schützen, über seinen nach vorn geneigten Hinterkopf.

„Ich hab getan, was ich konnte. Mehr ging…"

„Was?" Hermine fuhr hoch und stieß ihm hart gegen die Knie. „Was? Was hast du denn getan? Gar nichts! Gar nichts außer…"

Er löste sich aus seiner eigenen Umklammerung, sprang auf, deutete mit dem Finger auf sie und brüllte von oben herab. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du nicht mitgegangen bist! Du warst sicher."

Hermine fiel nach hinten auf ihre Fersen und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Aber…", sie schüttelte voll ungläubigem Grauen den Kopf. „Aber warum? Warum wolltest du, dass Ron stirbt und ich nicht?"

Er presste seine Hände gegen die Schläfe und beugte sich kurz nach vorne, als müsse er sich übergeben, doch fuhr er wenige Sekunden später wieder nach oben.

„Weil es mir leid getan hat. Ich… Die Winkelgasse. Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass du quitt sein wolltest." Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Waren wir aber nicht. Ich wollte das einfach gut machen, an die anderen hab ich", er hob unglücklich die Schultern. „Ich hab einfach nicht an sie gedacht. Und…", er holte tief Luft, „Ich hätte doch eh nichts für sie tun können!"

Hermine legte den Kopf nach hinten um ihn besser über sehen zu können, und sie schrie voll Hass und Verachtung: „Du hast es gewusst! Du hast es gewusst und du hast nichts getan!"

Er holte tief Luft, schüttelte den Kopf und statt weiteren Gewimmers schrie er nun wieder aus vollem Hals. „Denkst du, ich bin stolz darauf? Ich wollte ja etwas tun, aber ich hatte einfach Angst!"

Hermine atmete heftig, sie sprang auf ihre Füße, packte ihn und schlug auf Draco ein, der zwar die Arme hochriss, doch ansonsten zu keinerlei Verteidigung imstande schien. Er weinte, er weinte richtig und zog den Kopf ein, als sie mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn einschlug.

„Du Schwein! Du elendes Schwein! Warum hast du feige Sau mir nichts gesagt? Du hättest es mir einfach sagen können!"

Malfoy riss sich von ihr los und schnellte in die Höhe. „Aber dann hättest du es deinen Freunden gesagt!", schrie er, als wäre das ein akzeptabler Verteidigungsgrund.

„Ja, natürlich", kreischte Hermine aus vollem Hals zurück. „Natürlich hätte ich sie gewarnt!"

„Aber dann hätte er mich umgebracht! Er hätte zuerst mich und dann meine ganz Familie umgebracht, wenn ich irgendetwas gegen seinen Befehl getan hätte!"

„Ja, und?" Hermine spuckte die Worte voller Hass, und Verachtung aus. „Ihr seid doch nur Dreck! Ihr seid der allerletzte Abschaum! Als ob es um euch schade wäre!"

Ohne es zu merken, strich sie sich Tränen, Rotz und Spucke aus ihrem Gesicht, kreischte hysterisch weiter und stampfte vor unbändiger Wut mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. „Um euch ist es nicht Schade! Meine Freunde sind alles gute, anständige Menschen, aber ihr", sie deutete auf ihn, „ihr seid nichts als Dreck, den man gar nicht schnell genug beseitigen kann!"

„Anständig?" brüllte Draco hysterisch. „Deine Leute haben Notts Vater am Grab seines Sohnes getötet! Den Rest seiner Familie haben sie dann während seiner Beerdigung erledigt! Ist es das, was du Anstand nennst, Granger?"

Hermine wollte etwas sagen, doch verstummte sie, da ihr ein Zeitungsartikel, den sie in den letzten Tagen nachgelesen hatte, urplötzlich vor Augen trat.

Draco nutzte die Chance, um weiterzubrüllen. „Wurmschwanz hat man bei lebendigem Leibe die Fingernägel und die Zehennägel heraus gerissen!" Er schnaufte und schien keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Sackte nach vorne und musste sich auf seinen Knien abstützten, erst nach einigen Sekunden schaffte er es, sich wieder aufzurichten. „Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben, dass man Wurmschwanz' toten Körper gefunden hat." Er riss die Augen auf wie ein Verrückter, deutete auf seinen Hals und kam etwas auf die zurückweichende Hermine zu. „Er hatte keine Zunge mehr", zischte er. „Sie haben ihm die Zunge rausgerissen. Sie haben ihm die Zunge herausgerissen und gewartet, bis er an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt ist. Ist es das, was du Anstand nennst, Schlammblut?"

Hermine verengte die Augen, verzog den Mund voll Abscheu und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Vergiss es, jeder weiß, dass man einem Malfoy nicht trauen darf."

Sie schnaubte verächtlich und wischte sich ihre eigenen Tränen, die sie eben erst bemerkt hatte, mit dem Ärmel aus den Augen. „Du lügst", sagte sie, und deutete verurteilend mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Du bist ein feiger Lügner, Malfoy und ein Mörder. Dafür wirst du bezahlen. Für den Mord an Ron und…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, Malfoy hatte seine Tasche auf den Boden gedonnert, die Hände stattdessen zu Fäusten geballt und brüllte aus vollem Hals. „Dein Ron hat versucht, mich umzubringen! Als das Manor angegriffen wurde, hat er sich als mein Vater ausgegeben und wollte mich wegbringen lassen!" Tiefrot im Gesicht, heiser und, wie so oft, irre, zischte er nun viel leiser, doch umso bedrohlicher weiter, während er langsam auf sie zuging. „Was denkst du wohl, hatten deine Leute mit mir vor?"

Hermine wich einen Schritt vor ihm zurück, da sie diesen Blick kannte. Er war ein ziemlich sicheres Anzeichen, dass Draco kurz davor war, auszurasten. „Du lügst", flüsterte sie leise, doch überzeugt.

Noch ein Schritt und schon wieder - sie verfluchte sich selbst, weil sie nicht besser aufgepasst hatte - stand sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand und Malfoy war nur wenige Handbreit von ihr entfernt.  
Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten näher zu kommen, sondern strich sich bedächtig mit dem Zeigefinger über den Nasenrücken. „Hier, hier hatte Ron eine Narbe, nicht? Nach dieser Nacht…"

„Weiss ich nicht", log Hermine, die sich daran erinnerte, dass sie sich über diese Narbe gewundert hatte.

„Mein Vater hat ihm die Nase gebrochen, als er den Doppelgänger erwischt hatte. Sie haben es wohl nicht richtig hingekriegt, sie spurenlos heilen zu lassen. Nicht? Deine lieben Freunde." Er beugte sich weiter zu ihr vor und warme Atem blies ihr auf den Nasenrücken und die Stirn. „Was haben die wohl mit mir vorgehabt?"

„Was immer sie auch vorhatten, du hättest es verdient", zischte sie. Sie holte tief Luft und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, voller Verachtung und Ablehnung. „Du bist der allerletzte Dreck, Malfoy. Weißt du das? Du bist das Allerletzte, was es hier gibt. Und dann hast du auch noch die Nerven, dich hier hinzustellen und mir zu sagen, dass du keine Wahl hattest. Nur, weil du deine eigene Haut retten wolltest."

Hermine drehte sich um und ging, presste die Hände auf ihre Ohren weil sie Malfoys verzweifeltes „Was hätte ich den tun sollen?"-Geschrei, nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Sie ging weiter, nur wenige Schritte vor sich stieß sie gegen schwarzes Holz. Die Tür. Sie sah ihren Zauberstab, als sie die Tür öffnete und der warme Schein vieler Fackeln ihr entgegen flackerte.

Er brüllte nicht mehr. Beim Hinausgehen warf sie einen letzten Blick auf Malfoy, der sich auf der Treppe etwas weiter oben zusammengekauert hatte und sein Gesicht gegen die angewinkelten Knie drückte.

Er war ein Lügner. Nie und nimmer hatte er recht und nie und nimmer wollte sie auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdenken, dass er nie ehrlicher gewirkt hatte als gerade eben.


	14. Frohes Fest!

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *abknutsch***

* * *

** Kapitel 14 : Frohes Fest!**

**_"Der ganze Krieg setzt menschliche Schwäche voraus, und gegen sie ist er gerichtet."_**

_( Carl von Clausewitz)_

Draco stand an der Seite seiner Mutter vor einem Haus, das genau genommen eher als Schloss bezeichnet werden sollte. Er hatte die Schule vor zwei Stunden verlassen und war zu einem Ort appariert, den seine Mutter in ihrem letzten Brief mit „Du weißt schon wo" bezeichnet hatte. Treffsicher hatte er auf das alte Malfoy Manor getippt. Dort wartete eine nervös wirkende, fremde, ältere Frau, die sich als die vom Vielsafttrank verwandelte Narzissa herausstellte.

Sie verbrachten einige Minuten damit, sich mittels Okklumentik und Testfragen ihrer Identität zu versichern, dann packte ihn Mutter am Arm und apparierte zu einem Ort, der vermutlich irgendwo in Wales lag. Oder in Asien, denn die gewaltige rote Backsteinmauer, die lückenlos vor ihnen aufragte, war der chinesischen Mauer in Breite und Länge sicherlich nur knapp unterlegen.

Narzissa murmelte einige Bannsprüche, hob ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf ein aus dem Nichts heraus aufleuchtendes Kreuz, das die Stelle in der Mauer markierte, die den Eingang zu dem neuen Manor darstellte.

Hinter der Mauer befand sich ein Park, der Draco an Darstellungen von Versailles erinnerte, die er früher einmal in Bildern gesehen hatte. Breite Flanierwege durchzogen Blumeninseln, auf denen jetzt, im Dezember, nur die Eisblumen blühten.

Marmorstatuen von Personen aus der Sagenwelt ragten wie versteinerte Wächter zwischen all den zugeschneiten Beeten auf. Vogeltränken, Springbrunnen aus weißem und schwarzem Marmor standen ebenso wie Pavillons hier und da in einem Park, der Draco vollkommen fremd war. Verschneit und von glitzerndem Raureif überzogen leuchtete der ganze winterliche Garten des Manors wie eine aus Edelsteinen erschaffene Landschaft. Wie im Märchen, so sah es hier aus.

„Wundervoll, nicht?", fragte Narzissa mit einem verträumten Glitzern in den Augen. „Du solltest es im Sommer sehen oder im Frühling. Wir haben die Blumen auf den Rasenflächen so säen lassen, dass sie magische Tierwesen darstellen. Komm nun", sie hakte sich bei ihm ein, lächelte freundlich und führte ihn zu dem… Schloss. Ein großer Haupttrakt in der Mitte, an den sich links und rechts Nebentrakte anschlossen, die wie Arme aus Stein nach vorne ragten.

Dracos Einschätzung nach hatten Lucius und Narzissa tatsächlich versucht, sich ihr eigenes Versailles zu erbauen. Gemeinsam betraten sie eine mit schwerem, weißem Marmor verkleidete Eingangshalle, in der man ohne Problem eine ganze Kathedrale hätte verstauen können.

Draco stoppte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte zumindest all die Türen, Treppen, Gänge, Alkoven und Nischen ausfindig zu machen, die hier zu sehen waren. „Wo ist Vater?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Narzissa lächelte und zog ihn weiter. „Komm, ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Vater ist beschäftigt." Draco blieb stehen und sah wohl so niedergeschlagen aus, dass seine Mutter sich zu einem etwas künstlich wirkenden, beschwichtigenden Schultertätscheln veranlasst sah. „Nein, nein. Nicht was du denkst. Ich sagte doch, der Dunkle Lord weiß ihn wieder mehr zu schätzen. Im Moment ist er mit Bellatrix und Rodolphus weg. Er meinte, es würde nicht lange dauern. Sicher siehst du ihn heute Abend noch. Da lang, Draco. Dort drüben, die Treppe hoch."

Draco ließ sich von seiner Mutter eine knapp vier Meter breite Treppe hochführen und überlegte, ob er, wenn er später aus seinem Zimmer heraus zum Essen gehen würde, vielleicht rote Kreuze oder Pfeile auf den Boden zaubern könnte, um sicher den Weg zu markieren.

Nicht, dass er vorgehabt hätte, sein Zimmer sonderlich oft zu verlassen. Falls es dennoch nötig sein sollte, wäre dies ein Weg, seinem vorzeitigen Ableben vorzubeugen, denn sicherlich würde er eher verhungern oder verdursten, als dass er in diesem gewaltigen Bau ein Esszimmer finden würde.

Hoffentlich hatte er wieder ein eigenes Badezimmer.

Xxx

Hermine stellte ihren Koffer in dem Zimmer ab, das sie auch das letzte Mal bewohnt hatte. Sie hatte immer noch keinen Erfolg damit gehabt, Harrys Gedächtnis wiederherzustellen. So wie es aussah, würde sie hier, allein in diesem Raum, viel Zeit haben, um für die im Sommer anstehenden Prüfungen zu lernen. Sie hatte eingewilligt (ein letztes Mal?) hierher zu kommen, da der Orden ihr zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass man ihre Hilfe bräuchte, um auf den zwei bisher gefundenen Horxkruxen befindliche Banne zu lösen.

Sie, ihre Eltern, waren ihr nicht böse gewesen. Sie verstanden, dass Hermine beschäftigt war. Sie verstanden das immer. Ihnen erging es nicht anders. Immerhin hatten sie ihr ein paar Briefe geschrieben, als sie von Rons Tod erfuhren.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie in ihren Koffer und holte ein gerahmtes Bild heraus, betrachtete es einige Sekunden, doch als die ersten Tränen ihre Wange hinab liefen, drehte sie es um.

Suchend sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Wo könnte sie es hinlegen? Wo war es zwar für sie immer greifbar, doch nicht im Sichtfeld der anderen.

Das war alles, was sie sich selbst zu behalten erlaubt hatte. Alles, wirklich alles andere, hatte sie in eine Kiste gepackt und den fassungslosen Weasleys bei ihrer Ankunft am Grimmauldplatz überreicht. Noch ein Grund, warum sie in diesen Ferien sehr oft lernen, recherchieren und London besuchen wollte. Diese Dinge erlaubten ihr, für wenige Minuten nicht an Ron zu denken. Wie eine Betäubungsspritze wirkten ihre Bücher. Sie halfen nicht wirklich gegen die Trauer, doch fühlte sie diese einige Zeit nicht.

Ganz anders, wenn sie mit den Weasleys zusammen war, wo allein die Tatsache, dass sie alle Ron ähnlich sahen, schon schlimmer war, als sie überhaupt ertragen konnte.

Hermine legte Rons Bild auf den Schreibtisch vor dem Fenster und betrachtete es eine Weile. Der Ron auf dem Bild lachte und schüttelte sich. Es musste Herbst gewesen sein, denn er trug eine dicke Jacke und seine Haare wurden immer wieder von heftigen Windböen aufgewühlt. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht und strich ihm über die Haare. Sie lächelte und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass sie ihm eine der hin und her wehenden roten Strähnen aus der Stirn strich, um ihm besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

Natürlich klappte es nicht.

Sie nahm ihre Hand von seinem Bild und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Ein letzter Blick auf Rons lachendes Gesicht, dann tippte sie das Foto an und sah zu, wie sich das Bild zusammenzog und aufrollte, das Schwarz-weiß des Bildes zuerst silbern und dann langsam mehr und mehr platinfarben schimmerte.

Die Transfiguration war beendet als ein kleiner Ring aus Platin vor ihr lag. Sie griff an ihren Nacken und löste den Verschluss ihrer Halskette. Den Anhänger, den sie vorher getragen hatte, eine Rune, die für ihr Sternzeichen „Jungfrau" stand, nahm sie ab. Ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag.

Die Rune wurde vom silbernen Band gezogen und achtlos auf den Schreibtisch geworfen. Stattdessen fädelte sie den Ring behutsam auf und legte sich die Kette erneut um den Hals.

So konnte sie Ron immer bei sich haben, ohne mit irgendjemandem darüber reden zu müssen.

Xxx

Man musste Lucius immerhin zugestehen, dass er so intrigant und skrupellos war wie eh und je. Zumindest dachte Draco dies, als er seine Familie vornehm ausstaffiert in ihrem neuen Salon thronen sah.

„Oh, Draco, da bist du ja. Komm doch bitte herein, wir haben Besuch."

Draco verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er an einer nur angelehnten Tür gelauscht hatte, verzog sein Gesicht zu einem verkrampften Grinsen und stieß die Tür etwas weiter auf, um in den Salon zu gehen.

Dort, im Zimmer, erwarteten ihn freundlich lächelnde Menschen. Zum einen Lucius und Narzissa, die dicht beieinander auf einem großen, kostbar wirkenden Sofa saßen, dessen weißer Damast mit Blumenmustern in Gold und Silber bestickt war.

Seitlich von Lucius, allerdings nicht auf dem Sofa, sondern auf einem zu der Sitzgruppe passenden Ohrenbackensessel, saß Severus Snape und machte ein Gesicht, als ob er gerade drei Stunden damit zugebracht hätte, die schlechten Aufsätze entsetzlich dummer Schüler zu korrigieren.

Ganz anders die Frau, die auf dem Sessel neben Narzissa saß. Gut aussehend, in einem eleganten weißen, knielangen Tweed-Kleid, das einen wunderbaren Kontrast zu ihrer schokoladenbraunen Haut bildete.

Draco lächelte falsch und trat auf die Vierergruppe zu. Er nickte seinen Eltern sowie Snape zu, Mrs. Zabini, Blaises Mutter, reichte er jedoch mit einem angedeuteten Diener die Hand. Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und offenbarte eine Reihe blütenweißer Zähne, als sie ihn begrüßte. „Wie schön, dich zu sehen, Draco."

Er nickte aufgeräumt und warf seiner Mutter einen fragenden Blick zu, die daraufhin den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand hob und aus dem nichts einen weiteren Damast-Sessel beschwor. „Setz dich doch bitte. Ich bin sicher, dass dich unser Gespräch interessieren wird."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, doch er nickte und ging so entspannt wie möglich zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz. Immerhin hatte er von hier aus alles gut im Blick. Augenkontakt zu seinen Eltern war bei diesen Einladungen immer ratsam, um schnell und möglichst natürlich wirkend auf deren subtile Aufforderungen reagieren zu können.

Dies war der dritte Nachmittag in Folge, an dem er miterlebte, wie seine Eltern und Snape (der sicher nicht freiwillig, sondern auf Geheiß Voldemorts hier war) Bekannte einluden, um mit ihnen über wichtige Dinge zu plaudern.

Narzissa legte den Zauberstab neben sich auf ein kleines, komplett aus Kristallglas geschliffenes Tischchen, und nahm stattdessen ein Scotchglas in die Hand, mit dem sie Mrs. Zabini affektiert lächelnd zunickte. Diese erwiderte die Geste und nippte an ihrem eigenen Glas.

Draco verengte die Augen. Lucius hatte kein Glas. Ebenso wenig wie Snape, doch da Snape allgemein sowieso wenig Alkohol trank - wenn Draco ihm auch durchaus zutraute, den einen oder selbst gebrauten Trank zur eigenen Zerstreuung zu trinken - wunderte ihn das wenig. Aber Lucius… Lucius hatte in den drei Tagen die Draco nun hier war, nicht ein einziges Mal Alkohol getrunken.

„Oh", Mrs. Zabini hob die Hand vor den Mund und warf Draco einen nahezu schockierten Blick zu, den er mit einer fragend erhobenen Augenbraue beantwortete. „Es verletzt dich doch nicht, dass ich hier bin? Ich meine, nachdem Blaise und Pansy…" Ihre Miene war ein Bild des Mitleides und des schlechten Gewissens.

Draco grinste affektiert und schüttelte den Kopf. Eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand und ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln zu seinen einen Moment lang überrascht wirkenden Eltern, dann antwortete er mit samtweicher Stimme: „Nicht im Mindesten, Mrs. Zabini. Pansy ist ein wirkliches nettes Mädchen, aber, nun, Sie verstehen… wenn man erwachsen wird, dann zerbrechen leider viele Jugendlieben." Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und fügte zuckersüß hinzu: „Das ist ganz normal. Machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken."

Mrs. Zabini nickte dankbar und erwiderte, leicht schalkhaft, zu seinen die Haltung wahrenden Eltern: „Nun ja, er wird nicht lange alleine bleiben." Sie lächelte Draco kokett an, nippte an ihrem Glas und prostete ihm zu. „So ein hübscher Junge. Wirklich, es ist eine Schande, dass Sie nur ein Kind haben." Sie kicherte und ließ ihre Stimme nett, doch etwas tadelnd klingen. „Wie kommt es nur, dass ein so attraktives Paar, das einen so gut aussehenden Sohn zustande gebracht hat, es bei einem Kind belassen konnte. Welch eine Verschwendung."

Lucius lächelte, legte den Kopf ebenso schief wie Mrs. Zabini und antworte n seinem wohl geübten, öligen Tonfall: „Nun diese Rüge könnte ich an Sie weitergeben. Wieso hat eine so schöne Frau nur ein einziges Kind?"

„Lucius!" Narzissa kicherte und legte ihrem Mann mahnend die Hand aufs Knie. „Also wirklich, du flirtest doch nicht mit anderen Frauen?"

„Nur ein wenig", lachte Lucius und legte seine fein manikürte Hand auf Narzissas.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. Sein Blick fiel auf Snape, der ihm genau gegenüber saß und wirkte, als ob er sich jeden Moment übergeben müsste. Draco suchte seinen Blick, doch Snape starrte weiterhin genervt an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Höchstwahrscheinlich der Ort, nach dem es ihn verlangte. Hinaus. Weit weg von diesem Theaterspiel.

„Nun ja", Mrs. Zabini nahm einen weiteren Schluck Scotch und seufzte. „Meine Ehen waren alle miteinander etwas kurz. Es hing wohl damit zusammen, doch Sie haben recht. Eigentlich ist es schade. Nun, was ist Ihre Ausrede?"

„Wir brauchen keine", verteidigte sich Narzissa, lehnte sich leicht an ihren Lucius und erklärte weiter: „Wir haben das, was wir unserem Sohn geben konnten, sinnvoll verteilt. Gutes Aussehen, Stolz und Intelligenz unser beider Familien vereinigen sich in Draco."

Während sie so erzählte, dachte Draco darüber nach, dass seine Mutter selbst auch zwei Schwestern hatte und ihre Einzelkindanpreisung, so gesehen, etwas seltsam klang. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob es eigentlich geplant gewesen war, dass er weder Bruder noch Schwester hatte.

Sie lehnte sich etwas vor, um Draco, der auf seinem Sessel mehr und mehr in sich zusammensank, freundlich, doch mit toten Augen, anlächeln zu können. Draco erwiderte ihr Lächeln, starrte dann wieder geradeaus und diesmal war er sicher, dass Snape absichtlich seinen Blick mied.

„Denken Sie doch nur einmal an die Weasleys", führte Lucius den von Narzissa begonnenen Gedanken weiter aus. „Diese Familie hat sieben Kinder." Er lachte leise. „Sehen Sie sich diese Leute doch nur an, im Grunde genommen haben Aussehen und Intelligenz noch nicht einmal für eine Person gereicht. Und dann haben sie dieses Nichts auch noch auf sieben Kinder verteilt."

Snape schnaubte in einer Art, die sowohl Zustimmung wie auch Belustigung ausdrücken mochte, wohingegen Anouk in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Aber Lucius", sie hob den tadelnd den Finger, legte den Kopf schief und setzte eine allzu offensichtlich falsch mitleidige Miene auf. „Wir sollten über die Weasleys nicht spotten. Wo sie doch nicht nur diesen Schuppen, den Fuchsbau, sondern auch noch einen Sohn verloren haben. Hach…", sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sei ihr eben ein schockierender Gedanke gekommen, „und wurde Arthur nicht im Ministerium gekündigt?"

Narzissa nahm einen weiteren Schluck Scotch und bestätigte: „All die Jahre über hat er uns mit seinen Muggelartefakten gefährdet. Diese Gerüchte über Experimente, die er gemacht haben soll… Nun ist wenigsten einmal deutlich klargestellt worden, wie gefährlich das alles ist."

„Vor einigen Jahren hat einer seiner Söhne, ich glaube Ron, eines seiner präparierten Autos gestohlen und ist damit nach Hogwarts geflogen. Selbstverständlich nicht, ohne bei seiner", Snapes Mund kräuselte sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, „Landung das Schloss und seinen Zauberstab zu beschädigen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte die Beine übereinander, verschränkte die Arme und kommentierte missbilligend. „Nicht nur, dass er Gegenstände aus dem Ministerium, gefährliche wohlgemerkt, entwendet hat. Er hat auch selbst daran herumexperimentiert und diese gefährlichen Gegenstände nicht vor seinen Kindern gesichert." Er holte tief Luft, warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf Draco und beendete seine Ansprache: „Nun, leider wissen wir, was seine Vorliebe für Muggel gekostet hat."

Lucius und Narzissa wandten sich zu Draco um und lächelten ihn mit einem so rührseligen „Es-hätte-auch-unseren-Sohn-treffen-können"-Lächeln an, dass Draco langsam übel wurde. Er verzog das Gesicht und beugte sich nach vorne, um sein Gesicht vor Anouk Zabinis Blicken zu schützen, als ein kratzendes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte.

Snape saß in einer gekünstelt wirkenden, übertrieben aufrechten Position in seinem Sessel, räusperte sich – das war also das kratzende Geräusch - und hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Verzeihung." Er hustete und schlug sich auf die Brust. „Der Beruf des Zaubertrankbrauers geht auf die Lungen." Erneut hielt er sich die Hand vor das Gesicht und Draco meinte, als Lucius, Anouk und Narzissa schon wieder wegsahen, ein krampfhaft unterdrücktes Grinsen in dem fahlen Gesicht zu erkennen.

Anouk schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich die Augen, als wolle sie eine verräterische Träne daraus entfernen. „Ja", sie seufzte und sah kurz zu Draco, dann wieder zu Lucius und Narzissa. „Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen, ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn mein Sohn dort gewesen wäre. Diese Muggel… wie ich sie doch hasse. Diese… diese…Unmenschen." Sie schluckte schwer und für eine kurzen Moment fühlte Draco sich, als könne er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen, denn Anouk sah wirklich so aus, als hätte sie Angst um Blaise gehabt und, noch schlimmer, als würde sie die Weasleys in diesem einem Punkt aufrichtig bedauern.

Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und alle Sorgen und Ängste schienen von ihr abzufallen. Viel freier wirkte ihre Körperhaltung wieder. „Ich freue mich jedenfalls, Lucius, dass Sie ihren Einfluss im Schulelternbeirat zurückerlangt haben. McGonagalls Kopf sollte nicht der letzte sein, der rollen wird. Nicht?"

Lucius nickte nachdrücklich. „Selbstverständlich! Ich möchte meinen Sohn in dieser Schule sicher und nicht in Gefahr wissen."

„Es ist so gut zu wissen, dass Askaban Ihnen nichts anhaben konnte, Lucius!" Sie lächelte dankbar, eine Spur anzüglich, und prostete ihm mit ihrem Glas zu.

Bei der Erwähnung von „Askaban" zuckte Lucius' rechte Hand, was Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu seinem Vater lenkte. Kaum merklich, niemandem würde es auffallen, blickte Lucius immer wieder für Sekundenbruchteile auf das Scotchglas seiner Frau.

Er lächelte nonchalant und nickte zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte. „Ich will nicht leugnen, dass die Zeit in Askaban schwer war, doch wissen Sie… Ich wusste, dass man meine Verurteilung revidieren würde, sobald sich herausstellte, dass die Anschuldigungen von damals falsch waren."

Aha! Das wusste Draco noch nicht. So groß war Voldemorts Einfluss also schon, dass er Urteile des Zauberergamotts revidieren konnte. Wie hatte er das getan? Imperiusfluch? Todesser im Ministerium? Eventuell manche wirklich überzeugt, dass sie damals alles falsch verstanden hatten? Alles möglich.

Draco lächelte und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Immerhin, sein Vater war kein verurteilter Verbrecher mehr. Gut so.

Draco legte die Beine übereinander und nickte betroffen, als sein Vater unter den mitfühlenden Blicken seiner Mutter gestand, dass Askaban für ihn eine schwere Zeit gewesen sei, doch sein Wissen um die Ungerechtigkeit, die dahinter stand, hätte ihm geholfen.

Draco sah seine Hände zucken.

Während er redete, immer wieder für einen kurzen Moment zuckten, zitterten Lucius Hände.

Narzissa schien es bemerkt zu haben, dann sie legte ihre zarte, kleine Hand auf seine große.

Anouk Zabini bemerkte es nicht, neugierig legte sie den Kopf schief, warf ihm fragende Blicke zu und kaute während Lucius Bericht auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Dann ist es also nicht wahr, Sie sind kein Todesser, Lucius?", fragte sie begierig.

Draco sah Schweißperlen auf dem blassen Gesicht seines Vaters.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", antwortete Lucius, lächelte ebenso kokett wie Anouk und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Die Darstellung, die Sie vermutlich im Tagespropheten gelesen haben, war unzutreffend. Doch natürlich war ich dort, allerdings waren meine Absichten andere als allgemein vermutet."

Lucius' Hände zitterten jetzt ganz deutlich.

Draco legte sich im Sessel zurück, achtete nicht mehr auf den die Augen rollenden Snape ihm gegenüber, sondern nur noch auf die Hände seines Vaters.

„Wie Sie sicher wissen, war dieser Potterjunge ebenfalls mit einigen Freunden dort", machte Narzissa in sachlichem Ton weiter. „Ich frage Sie, Anouk, warum verrät uns der Tagesprophet nicht, was diese Jugendlichen dort gemacht haben? Noch dazu, da Potter in dem betreffenden Jahr eine Organisation gegründet hat, die sich „Dumbledores Armee" nennt. Doch Dumbledore wurde nicht befragt. Wie auch. Er arbeitete gegen die Ministeriumsangestellte Umbridge, tauchte unter und ja…", sie seufzte, hob die Augenbrauen und sah Lucius in das von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckte Gesicht, der ihr jedoch vollkommen ruhig, überzeugend wirkend, zunickte, „… er hat diese Kinder losgeschickt, in das Ministerium für ihn einzubrechen. Kinder, Anouk."

Narzissa drehte sich zu Draco um, schluckte und blickte ihn herzerweichend liebevoll an. „Jünger als unsere Söhne. Das Weasley-Mädchen und die Tochter des verrückten Lovegood waren gerade mal vierzehn. Dumbledore lässt Vierzehnjährige für sich im Ministerium einbrechen."

Mrs. Zabinis Mund klappt auf, sie schlug ihre Hand voll ungläubigem Entsetzen davor, riss die Augen auf und wisperte: „Mir war Dumbledore ja schon immer suspekt. Ist es denn wahr, wollte er das Ministerium übernehmen?"

„So weit ich in Erfahrungen bringen konnte, ja!", antworte Snape knapp. Er rutschte auf seinem Sessel herum, bis er in einer aufrechten Position am Rand saß und warf der schwarzen Hexe einen kalten, ungerührten Blick zu. „Glücklicherweise ist Potter dumm. Nun ja, vielleicht auch nur naiv, doch fehlt es ihm an Weitsicht. Er hat sich in der Nacht verraten, als er in Dumbledores Auftrag in das Ministerium einbrechen wollte, um… Dinge zu stehlen. Ich habe Lucius um Hilfe gebeten." Er drehte sich zu Lucius (der nun seine Arme um seine Bauch geschlungen hatte, so dass die zitternden Hände nicht mehr zu sehen waren) um, wartete einen, wie Draco wusste, einstudierten Moment, um die Dramatik zu erhöhen und wartete darauf, dass Lucius seinen Blick erwiderte und ihm mit einem Nicken erlaubte, weiterzusprechen.

Snape holte tief Luft, wie zu einem Geständnis und nickte zu sich selbst, bevor er die Augen schloss. „Wir sind Todesser. Ich muss es gestehen, diese Geheimnistuerei war all diese Jahre so belastend."

Anouks Hände fielen wie tot herab, so dass man nun ihren offen stehenden Mund unverdeckt sehen konnte.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich einen Moment?", Lucius stand, leicht auf Narzissa Schulter gestützt, auf, lächelte in die Runde und ging, mit einem kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf Dracos Rücken, an der Sitzgruppe vorbei aus dem Salon hinaus.

Snape sah ihm kurz nach, schien abgelenkt von seinem einstudierten Vortrag, doch dann schüttelte er sich, als wolle er sich selbst aus der Erstarrung wecken. „Es wurden viele Lügen erzählt. Sehr viele. Dumbledore war ein sehr einflussreicher Mann, müssen Sie wissen. Und nun, da er tot ist…" Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei setzte er eine Miene auf, die man bei einem anderen Menschen trübsinnig genannt hätte und knetete nervös seine Hände. „Ich mochte ihn. Ich wollte ihn retten." Er schluckte schwer und Draco spürte, wie seine Beine ebenso unruhig zitterten und bebten wie die Hände seines Vaters zuvor. „… aber Albus war unerreichbar. Er war von dem, was er glaubte und wollte immer so überzeugt… Er hat sich so oft als verständnisvoll und tolerant hingestellt, aber in Wirklichkeit galt diese Toleranz nur für Gleichdenkende. Er hat in all den Jahren noch nicht einmal versucht, mit den Todessern Kontakt aufzunehmen, um die Differenzen zu klären. Für ihn gab es diesbezüglich leider keine Kompromisse." Snape seufzte und seine Augen wurden leer. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese bitteren Gedanken, die er aussprach, nicht gänzlich dem Drehbuch entsprangen, das er, Lucius und eventuell auch Voldemort selbst für dieses Treffen angefertigt hatten. „Ich musste mich jahrelang immer nur entschuldigen. Für alles was ich war. Er hat gesagt, er verzeiht mir meine Vergangenheit. Das klingt großmütig, aber man verzeiht doch nur Dinge, die man falsch gemacht hat. Nicht? Er hat mir meine Verbrechen verziehen, so sah er es. Er hat nie versucht, darüber nachzudenken, warum ich zu Voldemort ging und ob es dort etwas zu finden gab, das er nicht kannte und das er den Menschen nicht geben konnte." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und lehnte sich nach vorne. Die Arme auf den Knien abgestützt war sein Gesicht nun vollkommen von einem Vorhang schwarzen, fettigen Haares verdeckt.

„Er hatte große Pläne, in der Tat. Der Dunkle Lord, meine ich." Er nickte, und fügte mit vielsagendem Blick hinzu: „Das Dunkle Mal steht für Freiheit! Für die Freiheit des Geistes und die Freiheit der Magie. Das war Dumbledore immer suspekt. Zu sehr wollte er uns alle gleich machen. Unsere Interesse denen der Muggel, die er zeitlebens immer unterschätzt hat, unterordnen. Nun ja…" Er seufzte schwer. „Ich kann nicht zu viel dazu sagen, nur, dass jetzt, wo Dumbledore tot ist, wieder Pressefreiheit herrscht. All die Dinge, die so feige den Todessern vorgeworfen wurden, jetzt erfährt die Öffentlichkeit, die wahren Hintergründe."

„Aber wollen Sie etwa sagen, dass es nie Morde oder Anschläge von Todessern gegeben hat?", fragte Anouk atemlos.

Narzissa hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte charmant. „Er sagt, dass die Intentionen der Todesser bisher immer falsch dargestellt wurden. Vieles wurde in den vergangenen Jahren vertuscht oder falsch dargestellt. Die wachsende Gefahr wurde ignoriert und verleugnet, nur, damit Männer wie Dumbledore ihre Position sichern konnten. Nun denken Sie nur, womöglich hat Dumbledore selbst mit den Muggeln kooperiert?"

Snape nickte, kräuselte den Mund und stimmte zu. „Durchaus. Immer und immer wieder." Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte eine enttäuschte Miene auf. „Und ich habe so lange nicht verstanden, wie er die deutlichen Anzeichen ignorieren konnten…. Doch das ist jetzt vorbei." Er hob den Kopf und spähte an Draco vorbei. „Magst du…?"

„Sicher." Lucius schritt selbstsicher an Draco vorbei, einen zwar schwachen, doch unverkennbaren Geruch nach Whisky mit sich bringend, und setzte sich wieder neben Narzissa. Er schwitzte nicht mehr, er zitterte nicht mehr und war wieder so charmant und gelassen wie man ihn kannte, während er Anouk erklärte, dass die wahren Interessen der Todesser darin bestünden, drohende Gefahren abzuwenden. Sicher, sie wären Kämpfer. Aber manchmal war dies unvermeidlich. Und dann erzählte er, dass es jemanden gab, der all dies als einziger sehr früh erkannt hatte. Er machte es geschickt, er sagte weder zu viel noch zu wenig, ohne falsches Pathos, ohne Verherrlichungen, doch am Ende zeigten er und Snape, nach Aufforderung auch Draco – woraufhin Anouk sich vor Schreck an die üppige Brust fasste - die Schlangenköpfe auf den Unterarmen und erklärten, dass man manche Dinge besser kennen müsse, um sie verurteilen zu können. Und würde er, Lucius, jemals etwas gut heißen, was seinen eigenen Sohn in Gefahr oder Konflikt bringen könnte?

Ihn, den Namenlosen, würde kaum jemand kennen, da er wusste, dass es zu viel Lügen gab, um offen auf die magische Gemeinschaft zugehen zu können.

„Doch genau aus diesem Grund", erklärte Lucius mit einem Augenzwinkern, „laden wir gerne so nette Gäste wie Sie heute Abend ein, da wir wissen, dass Sie die Wahrheit nicht leugnen werden. Das Sie die Augen nicht vor der Gefahr verschließen, die nur ein Mann vor langer Zeit schon erkannt hat."

Anouk nickte voller Begeisterung.

Der Abend hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Nicht der erste Abend. Laut Narzissa und Snape luden sich seine Eltern schon eine ganze Weile immer wieder Bekannte ins Haus ein, um „Wahrheiten"aufzudecken.

Voldemort mochte von Lucius enttäuscht sein, doch zweifellos, so verriet Snape Draco, schätzte er dessen Reichtum und gesellschaftlichen Einfluss. Jemand wie Lucius, ein gut aussehender, angesehener, reicher Bürger, konnte an solch einem Abend mehr Progagandaarbeit leisten, als es jedem anderen in einem Jahr möglich gewesen wäre.

Anouk würde mit ihren Freunden reden. Würde eventuell mit ihrem Sohn reden. Würde aufklären wollen. Würde dem Tagespropheten glauben. Würde vor allem aber auch zu glauben beginnen, dass man sie all die Jahre über, dass Dumbledore sie betrogen hatte.

Draco sah seine Eltern in ihrer besten Rolle. Das gut aussehende, harmonische High-Society-Ehepaar.

Ein Ehepaar, das diesen Nachmittag deinen alten Mann aus einem Krankenhaus hat entführen lassen, um ihn in den Kerker im Keller zu werfen. Warum? Als Inferius? Für Vielsafttrank? Wegen Informationen? Als Geisel? Alles möglich.

Und da saßen sie und erzählten ohne rot zu werden, dass man sie all die Jahre hindurch immer falsch verstanden hatte.

Draco holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen, als er erneut den scharfen, von Lucius ausgehenden Whiskygeruch wahrnehmen konnte.

Also doch.

Er hatte ihn nicht trinken sehen, seit er hier angekommen war. Keinen einzigen Schluck. Sie hatten nichts dazu gesagt, nichts abgestritten oder auch nur kommentiert, doch Lucius trank zu den Mahlzeiten Mineralwasser und arbeitete sehr hart an den abendlichen Vorträgen sowie an gefälschten Zeitungsberichten, die er immer mal wieder diversen Presseangehörigen zusandte.

Draco lag die meiste Zeit im Bett, kam, wenn überhaupt, nur zu den Mahlzeiten aus seinem neuen, fremden Zimmer heraus und suchte sich spätesten nach dem Abendessen durch das fremde Haus zurück in den fremden, unpersönlichen Raum, mit dem er rein gar nichts verbinden konnte.

Dennoch.

Zittern. Schwitzen. Motorische Unruhe. Hinausgehend. Hereinkommen. Nach Whisky riechen. Kein Zittern mehr.

Anouk verabschiedete sich freundlich. Bedankte sich, für all die Wahrheiten und wimmerte ängstlich, in welcher Gefahr Blaise doch all die Jahre über geschwebt hätte, ohne dass man davon gewusst hatte. Dann ließ sie sich von Narzissa zur Tür hinaus geleiten, dicht gefolgt von Severus Snape, der sein Gastspiel für diesen Abend beendet hatte.

Lucius glitt elegant aus seinem Sessel, strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und kam mit einem wohlwollenden, freundlichen Lächeln auf Draco zu, der sich gerade ein Glas Scotch eingeschenkt hatte.

„Wieso hast du uns nicht geschrieben, dass mit Pansy Schluss ist?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln, nahm einen Schluck Scotch und ließ sich langsam nach vorne sinken. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Glas in seinen Händen, drehte es hin und her und betrachtete wie die rotgoldene Flüssigkeit leicht, viel fließender als Wasser, in seinem Glas hin und her floss.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er schließlich, nahm einen weiteren, kleinen Schluck und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, um seinem Vater in die grauen Augen sehen zu können. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es wichtig wäre."

„Nun ja, wenn es dich dazu bringt, Scotch zu trinken, dann ist es wohl doch wichtig." Er lächelte freundlich und nickte mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu dem Glas in Dracos Händen.

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, Vater, dass mich die Trennung nicht weiter belastet", erklärte Draco leicht genervt. „Wir haben uns auseinanderentwickelt. Das kommt eben vor."

Ein weiterer Schluck, das Glas war leer. Er wischte sich das Kinn mit der Hand ab und wollte schon wieder zur Flasche greifen, wurde jedoch von Lucius aufgehalten, der seine ausgestreckte Hand festhielt und ihm das leere Glas mit sanftem Zwang aus der anderen Hand wand. „Das sollte genügen, Draco. Ich verstehe ja, dass dein Leben im Moment etwas... nun sagen wir… schwierig ist… doch wird dir das keine Hilfe sein."

„Ach, nein?" Draco lachte trocken auf, sank in seinem Sessel etwas weiter nach hinten und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. „Und das sagst ausgerechnet du mir?"

Lucius lächelte freundlich und unschuldig, doch flackerte in seinen Augen ein Hauch von Unsicherheit. „Ja, sicher. Wieso nicht?"

„Ach, verarsch mich nicht, Lucius", schnarrte Draco barsch, sprang auf und platzierte sich vor seinem einige Zentimeter zurückweichenden Vater. Er verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, reckte die Nase in die Luft und schnüffelte. „Ich kann es riechen. Ich habe deine Fahne schon gerochen, als du ins Zimmer gekommen bist."

Lucius eben noch freundliche Miene gefror zu Eis. Die eben noch warme, fast sorgenvolle Stimme klang jetzt kalt und abweisend, als er Draco von sich wegstieß und schnarrte: „Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen, Draco!"

„Und ich muss mich von dir nicht anlügen lassen, Lucius! Denkt ihr, ich bin blöd? Denkt ihr, ich merke das alles nicht?" Er trat einen Schritt näher und bohrte seinen Zeigefinger in die Brust seines Vaters. „Wenn du es schon nicht lassen kannst, dann mach es doch gleich hier. Ihr könnt in diesem Haus doch überhaupt treiben, was ihr wollt. Hört endlich mit diesem Heile-Welt-Getue auf, mir wird ganz schlecht davon. Ich kenne dich, Vater. Ich weiß, was du bist."

Lucius Malfoy reckte stolz sein Kinn in die Luft, schnaubte und atmete die eben aufwallende Wut aus sich heraus. Zurück blieb der kühle Mann, dessen verachtender Blick und strenge Stimme für Draco in seiner Kindheit einschüchternder waren, als es angedrohte Prügel je hätten sein können. „So, du kennst mich? Gut, gut.. dann solltest du allerdings wissen, dass ich Wichtigeres zu tun habe als mir dein kindisches Gejammer anzuhören."

Er lächelte blasiert, goss sich Dracos Glas in seinen Händen randvoll mit Scotch, prostete ihm zu und leerte das Getränk in einem einzigen Zug. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, voller Spott betrachtete er seinen Sohn, der sich wieder wie ein ausgescholtenes Kleinkind fühlte.

Ohne weitere Worte angelte Lucius den an der Chaiselongue angelehnten Gehstock, schob Draco mit dessen Spitze unsanft zur Seite und stolzierte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus dem Raum hinaus.

Xxx

Hermine achtete darauf, sich so leise wie möglich zu bewegen. Weniger wegen des Bildnisses von Mrs. Black. Tatsächlich konnte sie sich sogar damit rühmen, als eine der wenigen – wenn nicht als einzige - in der Lage zu sein, ein Gemälde mit einem Silencio-Bann zu belegen. Moody hatte das hochachtungsvoll als höhere Magie bezeichnet, Hermine nannte es Selbstverteidigung. Ihr Bestreben leise zu sein, war viel eher darauf zurückzuführen, dass ihr die Menschen dort unten, die gerade das Weihnachtsessen vorbereiteten, unangenehm waren. Vielleicht auch unheimlich. Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, welches der Worte passender für das Gefühl waren, das sie in ihrer Mitte immer überkam.

Die Treppe unter ihr knarzte bei jeder weiteren Stufe, die sie höher stieg. Immerhin würde man sie nicht sehen. Hier oben waren die Petroleumlampen nicht angezündet worden. Vielleicht weil es sich die anderen Bewohner des Hauses nicht vorstellen konnten, dass jemand freiwillig hier herauf kam. Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie sich selbst gelegentlich gerne versteckten.

War sie eben, bei der neuen Treppe, noch im letzten Licht der unteren Stockwerke recht sicher gegangen, musste sie sich nun, am oberen Ende, etwas unbeholfen durch die Dunkelheit den Flur entlang tasten. Ihre Hände glitten über vergilbte, abgeblätterte Tapeten, die den typisch muffigen Geruch eines Hauses ausströmten, in dem eigentlich niemand mehr wohnen sollte.

Eigenartig, die Weasleys wohnten seit der Hochzeit hier und würden das noch einige Zeit weiter tun, da Arthur nun zu allem anderen Elend nun auch noch arbeitslos war. Dennoch schien niemand dieses letzte, oberste Stockwerk betreten zu haben. Als würde es nicht existieren, oder als wolle man es vergessen.

Immer wieder glitten ihre Hände über Bilderrahmen und die darin befestigten Ölgemälde längst verstorbener Familienmitglieder, die wohl schon so lange in ihren Rahmen dahinvegetierten, das sie jetzt, als die kleine Hand unvorhergesehen über sie streifte, nichts mehr als ein unwilliges Knurren von sich gaben.

Sie wusste, dass es die Menschen in den Bildern waren. Dennoch, die Gänsehaut, die sie überzog, das Frösteln und Schaudern, sie konnte es nicht vermeiden bei dem Gedanken daran, hier im Dunkeln von etwas Unbekanntem angeknurrt zu werden.

Fetzen angerissener Tapete hingen von der Wand. Möglicherweise das Werk Seidenschnabels, der in seinem Übermut in den Gängen herumgetobt hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch Sirius gewesen, der entweder betrunken oder einsam genug gewesen war, um keine andere Freizeitbeschäftigung als Tapetenreißen zu kennen. Ihre Hände berührten Holz, den Rahmen der Tür und versanken Sekunden später in der Vertiefung des Türrahmens. Sie hatte das Zimmer gefunden, hier würde sie alleine sein.

Hermine hatte ein eigenartige Gefühl, als sie den Raum betrat. Nicht nur, dass sie das Gefühl nicht abschütteln konnte, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Sie fühlte auch eine gewisse Präsenz in diesem Zimmer.

Sie ging hinüber zu dem altmodischen Doppelfenster. Die Fensterflügel knarrten, als Hermine zuerst die erste, etwas klemmende, dann die zweite, äußere Flügeltür öffnete.

Kühle Luft wehte ins Zimmer und strich wie der eisige Atem der Nacht über ihre Haut und zauste ihr die Haare. Sie spürte, wie ihre Locken angehoben wurden und leicht kitzelnd über ihre Haut strichen, als die nächste Brise hereingeweht wurde.

Eine Weile blieb sie so stehen. Die Arme ausgebreitet, die Hände auf den aufgeklappten Fensterflügeln und genoss das Gefühl, das jede neue Brise verursachte, die über ihre Haut, in ihr Haar oder unter den Stoff ihrer Kleidung fuhr.

Frische Luft, kühler Sauerstoff strömte in ihren Körper und über ihre Adern hinein in ihr Gehirn, das nach der betäubten Lahmheit der letzten Tage endlich wieder in Schwung zu kommen schien, als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte und tief durchatmete.

Hermine überlegte, ob Sirius in der Zeit, in der er hier hatte leben müssen, die selbe Enge, Begrenztheit und auch, so paradox es klingen mochte, vertraute Fremdheit verspürte, die auch ihr das Atmen schwer machte. Es war vertraut, das Gefühl, nicht wirklich hierher zu gehören war ihr mittlerweile recht vertraut. Eigentlich nirgendwohin zu gehören und irgendwie auch gar nicht wirklich hier zu sein.

Wenn sie die Augen schloss, wie jetzt, dann schien das Andere nur einen Wimpernschlag entfernt zu sein. Es schien gar nicht schwierig. Nur einen Schritt weiter, ganz nah, wenn sie die Arme ausstreckte, wie jetzt, als sie die Fenstertür losließ, dann konnte sie das Andere beinahe greifen.

Es hatte etwas Anheimelndes, den Raum aufzusuchen, in dem schon jemand anderes vor ihr einsam gewesen war, um alleine zu sein. Sirius. Vielleicht auch Seidenschnabel.

Ob sich der Hippogreif einsam gefühlt hatte, als er von seiner Herde, Hagrid, seiner Heimat und dem Wald herausgeführt worden war und stattdessen in einem engen, für ihn engen, Zimmer dahinvegetieren musste?

Keine andere Gesellschaft als Sirius, der, auch wenn Harry das nie hatte sehen wollen, manisch-depressive Züge aufwies und zudem ein Alkoholproblem hatte. Die Phasen schwankten. Phasen voller Ideen und Tatendrang, die durch die bleierne Last seiner unsichtbaren Ketten, die ihn an dieses Haus banden, jedes Mal in die tiefsten Tiefen seines Gemütes hinabzogen. Er war oft unleidlich, verschlossen und teilweise auch bösartig, vor allem gegenüber Kreacher, gewesen.

Vielleicht hatte er ja sterben wollen? Vielleicht gab es gar keinen Grund, wütend auf Bellatrix zu sein? Sie hatte ihm in gewisser Weise einen Gefallen getan. Ob man Seidenschnabel auch die Wahl hätte lassen sollen? Aber er war freigekommen… er hatte gehen können.

Hermine atmete tief ein und überlegte, dass sie auch die Wahl hatte. Auch sie konnte gehen, wenn ihr alles zu eng und trostlos wurde. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die lauten Schläge der magischen Uhr hörte, die Kingsley im Eingangsbereich hatte anbringen lassen. Groß, sehr groß. Aus Bronze mit fast zwei Metern Durchmesser war sie gegenüber des Esszimmers angebracht worden. Nun hatten die Weasleys doch endlich eine Uhr, die auch die Zeit anzeigte. Auch, sicher hatte sie noch mehr Fähigkeiten. Die kannte Hermine aber noch nicht. Dazu hätte sie ja fragen müssen und eine Unterhaltung mit den Weasleys war das letzte was sie wollte.

In jedem Raum, in jeder Ecke und jedem Schrank des Raumes waren die magischen Schläge der Zeit zu hören. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal… siebenmal. Abendessen.

Hermine seufzte und klappte das Fenster wieder zu. Sie würde gehen können, wenn auch nicht jetzt, dann kannte sie doch ein Datum, das ihr dazu passend erschien. Wie auch immer, jetzt musste sie aus der dunklen Versenkung wieder auftauchen. Mrs. Weasley hatte einen Braten im Ofen gehabt, der die Größe eines jungen Drachen hatte. Wenn Hermine so darüber nachdachte, dann würde sie es nicht ausschließen, dass es nicht nur die Größe war, die das Fleisch mit einem Drachen verband. Etwas morbide, da Charly immerhin beruflich mit den Tieren arbeitete, dennoch denkbar.

Kurz vor der Tür trat sie auf etwas Kleines. Sie hörte etwas Winziges zersplittern. Unsicher bückte sie sich, suchte mit den Fingern über den schwarzen Boden bis sie schließlich fand, was sie eigentlich nicht zu finden gehofft hatte.

Sie sah es nicht. Dennoch. Klein, aus Holz und in einem Haus wie diesem vollkommen überflüssig. Ein Streichholz.

Xxx

Am Weihnachtsabend saß die ganze Familie versammelt im großen Esszimmer. Mutter hatte etwas auf dem Flügel vorgespielt. Draco hatte sie danach begleitet und dann ebenfalls ein Stück alleine gespielt.

Kerzen brannten an den Wänden. Alles war in prachtvollem Gold, Grün und Silber geschmückt. Selbst die Hauselfen waren zur Feier des Tages mit Bändern geschmückt und der Raum duftete angenehm nach Weihnachten, da freischwebende Mistelzweige von ebenso freischwebenden Kerzen angekokelt wurden, was einen herrlich sinnlichen Duft erzeugte.

Selbst Bellatrix war nicht ganz so verrückt wie sonst, sondern aß friedlich Braten an der Seite ihres schweigsamen, doch nicht unfreundlich wirkenden Mannes. Draco starrte auf seinen Teller, aß alle paar Minuten einen Bissen und hing in Gedanken dem Gefangenen im Keller nach, den man unter seine Obhut gestellt hatte. Es war ja nicht schlimm, was man von ihm verlangte. Er brachte ihm einmal am Tag ein karges Essen und Wasser. Der Toiletteneimer wurde mit der Magie der Elfen einmal täglich geleert. Geleert wohlgemerkt - nicht gereinigt. Das Essen durften die Elfen dem gebrechlich wirkenden Mittsiebziger jedoch nicht bringen. Wegen der Drogen, die Draco ihm geben musste. Die mussten frisch untergemischt werden. Vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes als Drogen, irgendein Präparat aber auf alle Fälle. Der Körper des Alten war zu irgendetwas bestimmt, das er seinerseits eigentlich ignorieren wollte.

Trotzdem. Diesen Mann in seiner Angst, Verzweiflung und Unsicherheit auszuhalten… war schwer.

Sein Vater war nicht bei ihnen, da er zu einer Besprechung mit Voldemort selbst gerufen worden war. Er hatte seiner Familie ein frohes Fest gewünscht und gesagt, dass man bitte ohne ihn beginnen möge. Er würde im Laufe des Abends zurückkommen.

Vielleicht war es gut so. Jetzt, da Vater wieder etwas höher in der Todesserhackordnung stand, gingen die alten Machtkämpfe mit Bellatrix wieder los. Nicht mit Rodolphus. Der diente Voldemort, freute sich heimlich über jede Demütigung, die anderen zuteil wurde, doch versuchte er immerhin nicht, innerhalb dieses Hauses Zwietracht zu säen.

Außerdem hatte Lucius wohl beschlossen, dass Schamgefühle wegen seines Alkoholkonsums überflüssig waren, wenn Draco doch eh alles wusste. Die letzten beiden Tage waren für Draco recht anstrengend gewesen. Eigentlich war er ganz froh, dass Lucius nicht da war.

Bellatrix nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wein, stellte den Kelch wieder ab und fuhr, zu Draco gewandt, mit ihren Vermutungen fort, die sie ihm schon den ganzen Abend über ausführte: „Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer uns im Herbst verraten hat. Sicher, es könnte mit den Kollegen von Lucius zu tun haben, die getötet wurden. Aber wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass in diesem Haus Kreaturen ihr Unwesen treiben, denen man nicht trauen kann."

Sie warf Rodolphus einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, woraufhin er augenblicklich den Kopf schüttelte. Als wolle er sich gegen den Vorwurf wehren, dass er eine der Kreaturen sei.

„Du sollst es erklären!", zischte Bellatrix wütend und spießte ein weiteres Stück Hippogreifenbraten auf ihrer Gabel auf. Sie wollte nun essen, deshalb war ihrem Mann Redeerlaubnis erteilt worden.

„Ach, so, ja." Er räusperte sich, kratzte seinen dichten Bart und zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oh, ach ja. Nun, Draco, uns, Bellatrix und mir, ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass euch schon einmal ein Hauself hintergangen hat. Dieser Elf, den Potter euch gestohlen hat…" Er warf Narzissa einen mahnenden Blick zu, die diesen mit ungerührter Miene erwiderte.

„Jedenfalls", Rodolphus räusperte sich verhalten, nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wein und fuhr mit vor dem Gesicht gefalteten Händen fort, „…Hauselfen sind nicht so zuverlässig und sicher wie allgemein angenommen. Durchaus denkbar, dass irgendeiner diesen Leuten zur Hilfe kam. Wir mussten dafür sorgen, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt und so haben wir uns zehn aus den Reihen der neu gekauften herausgenommen, und sie geköpft." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, griff wieder nach seiner Gabel und fuhr in rationalem Ton fort: „Es ist nur vernünftig, das zu tun. Man kann ihnen nicht früh genug ihre Grenzen zeigen"

„Ihr hättet uns davon in Kenntnis setzen sollen." Narzissa ließ ihren missmutig gekräuselten Mund hinter einer elfenbeinfarbenen Serviette verschwinden, mit der sie sich mit spitzen Fingern den Mund abtupfte. „Wir haben diese Elfen eigens nach unseren Bedürfnissen ausgewählt." Die Serviette wurde sorgsam zusammengefaltet und wieder neben den Teller gelegt, dann hob sie ihr Kinn und funkelte ihre Schwester zornig an. „Dieser Aufwand… bis wir wieder neue Elfen besorgt hatten, die diesen Anforderungen entsprachen. Ihr", ein noch viel kälterer Blick wanderte von Bellatrix zu Rodolphus und dann wieder zurück, „habt euch damit ja keine Arbeit gemacht."

Bellatrix zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln. „Zumindest ich war mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt. Du solltest wirklich wissen, dass ich unserem Herren zu nahe stehe, um meine Zeit mit ihm, äh, mit seinen Angelegenheiten… um diese Zeit unterbrechen zu können…"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und zwang sich, zu einem weiteren Bissen Fleisch, den er kaum schlucken konnte, da etwas wie ein innerer Würgegriff seine Atmung erschwerte. Einige Sekunden, während das Fleisch ihn zum Husten brachte, gönnte er sich, um an das Schlammblut zu denken. Was würde sie wohl zu dieser Diskussion sagen?  
Ach ja, - das Fleisch war unten, doch seine raue Kehle schmerzte - sie hatte ihre Meinung dazu ja schon gesagt. Seine Familie war der allerletzte Dreck und er selbst in ihren Augen verachtenswerter Abschaum. Draco griff nach seinem Kelch, nahm einen tiefen Zug und versuchte, auch diesen hinunterzuschlucken.

Jemand klopfte schwach gegen die Tür und nachdem Bellatrix und Narzissa gleichzeitig zuerst „Herein" riefen, und sich dann missmutig mit Blicken durchbohrten (da wohl jede sich als einzige Berechtigte ansah, Besucher einzulassen) trat zaghaft eine kleine Elfe ins Zimmer. „Master Malfoy und Mister Snape sind da. Sie erwarten sie."

„Ah, ja", Narzissa strich sich eine Strähne, die sich aus einem strengen Haarknoten gelöst hatte, hinter ihr Ohr, und erhob sich. „Geh! Ich werde gleich kommen." Die Elfe verneigte sich so tief, dass ihre Nase fast ihre Knie berührte.  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Dracos Lippen, als er erkannte, dass dies die Elfe gewesen sein musste, deren Fußnägel in dem Vielsafttrank gewesen waren, mit dem er Granger verwandelt hatte…

Draco folgte Narzissa in den Flur, als ein schriller Schrei, der nach sehr viel Angst klang, ihn aus seinen Tagträumen riss.

Im Flur, zwischen zwei antiken Ziertischen mit Einlegearbeit und unterhalb eines goldenen, in der Wand eingelassenen Kerzenhalters, kauerte sein Vater. Die Beine dicht an den Körper angewinkelt und den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet. Er stöhnte, als er Narzissas Schrei hörte, als habe er schlimme Schmerzen. „Nar…Nar…Narzissa…!"

„Um Merlins Willen, Severus. Was ist mit ihm, ist er verletzt? Ist er mit einem Ordensmitglied zusammengestoßen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich locker gegen die Wand. „Bedauerlicherweise nicht, Narzissa." Er verzog das Gesicht und zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. „Stattdessen ist er mit Ogdens zusammengestoßen."

Narzissa riss die Augen auf, atmete laut aus und als Draco klar wurde, was Snape gemeint hatte, schlug auch Narzissa die Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh, nein, Lucius, das kannst du uns doch heute nicht antun." Sie knickte ein, sank neben ihrem Mann auf die Knie und umfasste mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht. „Konntest du es nicht wenigstens einmal sein lassen?"

Snape wackelte mit dem Kopf und lächelte auf eine sehr eigenartige, schmale Weise, die seinen Mund aussehen ließ, als ob er sich ein Lineal zwischen die Lippen gesteckt hätte. „Es tut mir leid, Narzissa. Als er zu mir kam, war er wegen irgendetwas aufgeregt. Ich musste mich noch kurz um einen Trank kümmern und als ich damit fertig war, war er mit Odgeons fertig."

Ein saurer Geruch ging von Lucius aus. Ein saurer Geruch, den Draco nur zu gut kannte und der wohl auch erklärte, warum Snape eben, als er herausgekommen war, noch den Zauberstab in den Händen gehalten hatte. Schneller als Narzissa seinen Vater loslassen konnte, floss auch schon der nächste Schwall bitterer Magensäure über ihre zarten Hände.

Sie sagte nichts, gar nichts. Stattdessen stand sie auf, wandte sich zu Snape um und streckte ihm anklagend die beschmutzten Hände entgegen, ohne ihn anzusehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort reinigte er ihre Hände und den Boden, machte dabei aber ein Gesicht, als hätte er nur zu gerne eine ganze Menge gesagt.

„Draco, hilf…"

„Nein!"

Narzissa straffte sich und sah Snape überrascht an. „Aber er muss doch, ich kann doch nicht…" Sie wich einen Schritt vor Snape zurück, das Kinn stets nach oben gereckt, um auch keinen zufälligen Blick auf ihren Mann zu erhaschen, und verschränkte die Arme.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fuhr sie streng an: „Und deswegen schickst du mal wieder deinen Sohn vor, weil du nicht „kannst"?" Die Bemerkung hing schwer im Raum, schien nicht zu verhallen und wirkte wie das Echo endloser Diskussionen, die er schon zuvor mit Narzissa geführt hatte, vor Draco jedoch nicht vertiefen wollte.

Er schenkte ihr einen Blick der vieles bedeuten mochte, wovon sicherlich nicht eines wohlwollend war. Ein Kopfschütteln, dann schob er sich an Narzissa vorbei und streckte seinen Kopf in das Esszimmer. „Rodolphus, komm mal kurz raus."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schloss er die Tür und drehte sich stattdessen zu Draco um. „Geh in den Keller und sieh nach dem Gefangenen. Er sah heute Mittag schlecht aus. Vielleicht braucht er mehr Wasser."

Draco warf seiner Mutter, die sich gegen die Wand gelehnt immer weiter von seinem Vater wegschob und ihn gar nicht beachtete, einen scheuen Blick zu.

„Das musst du nicht machen." Snape ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lucius. „Geh runter und tu' etwas Sinnvolles."

Xxx

Draco atmete heftig, er schwitzte, obwohl es im Keller so bitterkalt war wie es in einer Winternacht nur möglich war, tropften ihm Schweißperlen vom Gesicht. Hier unten roch es muffig und die beiden Fackeln, die man dem Gefangenen gelassen hatte, verbrannten auch das letzte bisschen Sauerstoff, ließen nichts als Ruß und Hustenreiz zurück.

Am Ende der Zelle lag ein alter, dünner Mann auf einer Pritsche. Die Gelbsucht hatte seine Haut deutlich verfärbt, die Wangen waren eingefallen und der schwere, qualvolle Husten klang nach einer Lungenentzündung.

Er war schwach. Kein Wunder, er war ja schon krank gewesen, als er hierher gekommen war. Obwohl er sicherlich nicht so krank gewesen war wie jetzt.

Missmutig kickte Draco den ausnahmsweise leeren Toiletteneimer vor seinen Füßen weg und baute sich vor der langsam erwachenden, zitternden Gestalt auf. „Aufstehen!"

Der Mann schlug die Augen auf, zuckte zusammen, als er Draco sah und flinker als erwartet setzte er sich auf, drückte sich mit dem Rücken in die Zimmerecke und schlang die Arme um seine Knie.

Es dauerte wohl etwas, bis er begriff, dass dies „nur" Draco und nicht einer der anderen Bewohner dieses Hauses war. Vielleicht hätte Draco öfter nach ihm sehen sollen. Seine Lippen waren rissig, die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen und die Haut wirkte wie aus Pergament.

Selbst seine Stimme klang so schwach unmenschlich, wie knisterndes Papier, als er die eben noch schützend vor sich gehaltenen Arme senkte und Draco mit all der Energie, die er noch hatte, anflehte: „Ich habe Durst, Junge. Bitte!" Er streckte seinen dünnen, aufgeschürften, zitternden Arm aus, um nach Draco zu greifen. „Hast du etwas zu trinken dabei? Bitte!"

Eine Lücke.

Draco beobachtete die Szene wie aus weiter Ferne. Mittelmäßig interessiert beobachtete er eine Szene, die ebenso aus einem langweiligen Theaterstück, noch dazu in fremder Sprache, hätte stammen können. Es verstand es nicht und es berührte ihn nicht.

Er sah einen dünnen, blonden Mann, der mit einem Eimer in der Hand auf eine wimmernde, zerlumpte Gestalt eindrosch. Das Bild wurde etwas unscharf und entfernte sich. Nein, er entfernte sich. Er sah den Mann von weiter weg, also musste er zurückgewichen sein.

Nur undeutlich sah er, dass der Mann den Eimer bereits zerstört hatte. Der Henkel war angerissen und wurde nun wie eine Peitsche benutzt, um damit das Gesicht des Mannes zu zerkratzen.

Der Junge hatte keine Kraft mehr in den Armen. Er konnte aber schreien, doch Draco hörte ihn nicht, wenngleich er auch fühlte, dass seine Worte voller Hass, Frust und Wut sein mussten.

Den alten Mann sah er gar nicht. Er hörte ihn auch nicht. Als wäre eine weitere Person da, die eine milchige Glasscheibe vor den Alten hielt. Nur schemenhaft erkannte er die Umrisse der schwachen Gestalt, die mit Fußtritten zur Wand hingetrieben wurde. Dort zusammengekauert, hatte das Opfer keine Möglichkeit mehr, den Fußtritten auszuweichen, die seinen Kopf unablässig gegen die Wand hinter ihm donnerten und auch dann nicht an Kraft verloren, als das Genick mit einem hässlichen Knacken brach.

Eine Lücke.

Das nächste, was er sah, war, dass der junge Mann neben dem Alten zusammengesunken war und sich wimmernd über ihn beugte. Er hielt ihn zärtlich im Arm und wiegte ihn wie ein Baby, sprach sanfte Worte zu ihm, streichelte ihn, sprach Zauber, um ihn zu heilen und weinte verzweifelt, weil der Gefangene so beharrlich tot blieb.

Eine Lücke.

Draco fand sich selbst vor Snape wieder. Ein Ausdruck, der in diesem Fall überaus zutreffend war, denn er hatte tatsächlich nicht mehr gewusst wo oder wer er war. Milde überrascht stellte er fest, dass er dennoch fähig war, mit Snape, der ihn mit undurchdringlicher Miene musterte und dann und wann nickte, eine Unterhaltung zu führen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann hörte er sich auch wieder selbst: „Vielleicht ist er verdurstet, vielleicht war er krank. Ich weiß nicht. Er lag jedenfalls da, und ich konnte nichts tun."

Immer noch stand er etwas neben sich, so dass er Snapes Stimme nur gedämpft, wie durch Ohrenschützer hindurch vielleicht, hören konnte. „Gut, ich werde ihn mir ansehen. Er war eh nicht sonderlich gesund, das war vorauszusehen."

Ein schwarzer Umhang rauschte an ihm vorbei und erst, als er seinen Vater auf einer Chaiselongue neben dem Kamin sitzen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass Snape den Raum verlassen hatte.

Der Raum drehte sich um ihn, doch wurde er allmählich langsamer. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er irgendetwas vergessen hatte.

Er runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, ob ihm irgendetwas entfallen war, was seit der Ankunft seines Vaters geschehen war. Seit… wie kam der eigentlich da hinten hin? Snape und Rodolphus mussten ihn ja praktisch ins Zimmer hineinappariert haben, so schnell wie sie den am Boden kauernden Lucius nicht nur ins Zimmer, sondern auch noch aufrecht sitzend auf das Sofa geschafft hatten.

Irgendetwas war ihm verloren gegangen. Vielleicht ein paar Gesprächsfetzen, denn er stellte befremdet fest, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, worüber Lucius und Rodolphus, der neben ihm saß, lachten.

Irritiert stellte er außerdem fest, dass seine Mutter an ihrem Flügel saß und mit verträumter Miene ein Wiegenlied spielte. Sie waren also nicht mehr im Esszimmer – Draco drehte sich überrascht um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass in diesem Zimmer die Wände weiß statt grün waren und der Raum insgesamt mehr Möbel enthielt - sondern im großen Salon.

Wann waren sie denn dorthin gegangen?

„Ich setze euch davon in Kenntnis, dass ich soeben gerufen worden bin." Alle Köpfe drehten sich zur Tür, wo Bellatrix bereits in einen langen Reiseumhang gehüllt, stand, und pikiert ihren Mann fixierte. Sie schnaubte, warf schwungvoll ihre Haare nach hinten und fügte kühl hinzu. „Besser, ihr wartet nicht auf mich. Es gibt wichtige Dinge zu besprechen." Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete missbilligend, wie Rodolphus zuerst sich und dann Lucius ein Glas mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit einschenkte. „Ich sollte nicht zu viel sagen. Ihr", sie lachte gekünstelt, „nun ja…viel Spaß noch."

Lucius kicherte, strich sich eine Strähne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht, salutierte mit ernster Miene und hob die Hand zum Gruß. „Dir auch. Viel Erfolg." Das dreckige Lachen, das darauf folgte, war eindeutig.

Rodolphus spuckte den Schluck Absinth aus, den er eben getrunken hatte und lachte schallend. Er knuffte Lucius mit dem Ellenbogen vertraulich in die Seite und grinste böse. „Weißt du", raunte er in vertraulichem Ton und warf zuerst sich, danach Lucius, einen Zuckerwürfel ins Glas, „dass sie zu seinen Audienzen nie Unterwäsche anzieht?"

Lucius drehte ihm etwas unbeholfen den Kopf zu, grinste selig und kicherte. „Allzeit bereit, nicht?"

Bellatrix' Gesichtsfarbe verdunkelte sich zunehmend. „Das ist der Neid", fauchte sie bedrohlich, „weil ich ihn nie enttäuscht habe und deswegen sein vollstes Vertrauen genieße."

„I..i…immerhin etwas." Lucius giggelte und Rodolphus fügte nach einem weiteren Schluck sprudelnden Absinths hinzu: „Das andere kommt auch noch." Er hob einen Daumen und grinste. „Bleib dran."

„Lacht ihr nur… aber wenn er hört, wie ihr hier spottet…" Sie hob eine Augenbraue und nickte vielsagend.

„Mach, was du für richtig hältst." Rodolphus Stimme wurde zunehmendes schleppender, dafür seine sonst so finsterer Laune mit jedem weiteren Schluck sonniger. „Ich bin sicher, es wird ihn brennend interessieren, wie eifrig du dich auf eure Treffen vorbereitest."

Lucius kippte zur Seite, da er sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte. „Wenn…wenn… wenn", er wischte sich über das Gesicht und rutschte ein wenig weiter nach hinten in die Kissen, „vielleicht darfst du's ihm dann ja auch s…s…seigen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und zog die Schultern hoch.

Das war peinlich. In diesem Moment wollte er seinen Vater am liebsten totschlagen.

Sein Blick fiel zum Flügel. Narzissa war bereits gegangen und Draco beschloss, es ihr gleich zu tun. Ein letzter Blick hinüber zur Chaiselongue, dann schob er sich an Bellatrix vorbei zur Tür hinaus.

Xxx

Hermine erschrak und zuckte zusammen, als sich neben ihr eine Tür öffnete und Remus, eine verrauschende Spülung hinter sich lassend, aus einem großen, altmodischen Schrank stieg. In der Hand hielt er die aktuelle Ausgabe des Klitterers.

Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrte blieb sie stehen und musste ihn so entsetzt ansehen, dass er in mildes Gelächter ausbrach, als er sie bemerkte. „Die Gästetoilette!" Er lächelte und deutete mit der Zeitung hinter sich in Richtung Schrank.

Hermines Augen wurden noch einige Millimeter größer, ihre Haut klamm und sie verzog den Mund.

„Nein… sieh doch." Remus lachte laut auf, packte Hermine am Handgelenk und öffnete die Schranktür erneut.

Statt eines winzigen Innenfaches, in dem man einen Eimer mit Spülung untergebracht hatte, machte Hermine einen etwa fünf Quadratmeter großen, komplett gekachelten Raum aus, an dessen hinterer Wand eine nahezu antik wirkende Toilette stand.

„Wow. Die Blacks legten nicht viel Wert auf Besuch, oder?" Hermine schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf, während Remus grinsend die Tür schloss. „Vielleicht war dies die Toilette für den Besuch, den sie nicht leiden konnten."

Er lächelte freundlich, machte einen angedeuteten Diener und wies hinüber zur Esszimmertür. „Wollen wir? Es ist gleich Abendessenszeit."

Hermine nickte, hakte sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich zur Tür geleiten. „Wieso kennen sie sich hier eigentlich so gut aus, Sir? Sind sie so oft hier?"

„Weißt du das nicht?" Er drehte sich um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich wohne ebenfalls hier. Seit…nun seit Dora…" Er holte tief Luft, schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick. „Ich konnte nicht mehr in dieser Wohnung bleiben, wo mich jedes Staubkorn, jeder Zentimeter und jeder Geruch an sie erinnert."

Hermine nickte, sie sagte nichts, sondern berührte nur für eine Sekunde lang seinen Oberarm. Sie verstand nur zu gut.

„Tja", er hob das Kinn und schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen. „Wer hätte das vor einem halben Jahr gedacht, dass wir an Weihnachten beide so dastehen würden, nicht?" Er wandte das Gesicht von ihr ab und nun zog er sie eher, als dass er sie führte, in Richtung Tür. „Molly und Arthur, nun vor allem natürlich Harry, waren sehr nett, mich hier wohnen zu lassen und für mich da zu sein. Und als die Sache dann mit Ron passierte…" Er brach ab, schluckte und fügte in nachdenklichem Ton hinzu: „Wir müssen zusammenhalten und uns gegenseitig helfen."

Hermine nickte und wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Remus war noch nicht fertig. „Und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie dafür bezahlen müssen. Was mich angeht, ich werde nie wieder dastehen und zusehen, wenn diese Leute ihre Gräueltaten verüben."

Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, während in ihrer Hosentasche herumfischte, bis sie „Es" fand. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog sie das Streichhölzchen heraus und hob es Remus vor die Nase.

Er sah sie an, dann das Streichhölzchen und dann wieder Hermine. „Und?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe es oben in dem Raum gefunden, in dem Sirius Seidenschnabel versteckt hatte."

Remus Gesicht blieb unbewegt, doch seine Stimme nahm einen etwas ungeduldigen Ton an: „Noch mal. Und weiter? Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

Ja, was denn eigentlich? Jetzt, wo er sie so selbstsicher und offen ansah, fiel es ihr schwer, das unangenehme Gefühl in Worte zu fassen, das sie befallen hatte, als sie das Streichholz in ihren Händen fühlte.

„Wer, Sir?"

„Wurmschwanz." Remus hob das Kinn und musterte sie prüfend." Oder wolltest du wissen, wer das Streichholz gezogen hat?"

War es schon immer so kalt und dunkel in diesem Flur gewesen? Wobei düster vielleicht die passendere Beschreibung wäre, dachte Hermine, da düster zusätzlich zu dem fehlenden Licht, auch die bedrückende Atmosphäre umschrieb. „Beides", antwortete sie mit tonloser Stimme.

Remus' Blick verfinsterte sich. „Hör mal, Hermine. Ich merke, dass dir diese Sache Probleme bereitet, wenn ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht weiß, warum. Verbleiben wir einfach so, Wurmschwanz war in einer Kneipe, in die er nicht hätte hineingehen sollen. Wir haben ihn mitgenommen und sehr interessante Dinge von ihm erfahren." Sein Mund kräuselte sich zu einem gezwungenen Lächeln. Er tätschelte ihr beschwichtigend die Schulter und bot ihr erneut seinen Arm an. „Denk nicht drüber nach. Jeder geht mit dem Verlust eines geliebten Menschen anders um. Du bist im Moment sehr emotional, das verstehe ich. Aber", er hakte sich bei ihr ein, als sie seiner Aufforderung nicht folgte und zog Hermine mit sich, in Richtung Esszimmer. Sie folgte wie eine Schlafwandlerin, ergab sich seiner Führung und hörte kaum mehr zu, als er hinzufügte: „Verschwende dein großes Herz nicht an diese Ratte. Wir haben von ihm vieles erfahren, das uns nützen kann. Moody und Kingsley sind optimistisch, dass wir gewinnen können. Es wird bald alles vorbei sein und dann wird es uns allen wieder besser gehen. Aber jetzt", er stoppte und öffnete ihr die Tür, „Lass uns essen. Es ist Weihnachten."

Xxx

Staubpartikel tanzten im gelblichen Schein der Petroleumlampe. Ein Geruch ging von ihr aus, der ihn auf merkwürdige Weise an Zuhause erinnerte. Nicht an den Raum hier, in dem er sich nun befand. Sicher, man könnte diesen Raum in diesem Haus auch als Zuhause bezeichnen, doch das, was Draco bei dem Geruch der Lampe empfand, war mehr als nur die Fremdheit des Ortes, sondern auch die Fremdheit dieses Lebens. Es gehörte nicht zu ihm. Vermutlich lebte es irgendjemand anders und er war nur eine Figur, die eine Hauptrolle in einem sehr gruseligen Albtraum entsprang.

Zuhause war etwas anderes. Zuhause war dort, wo er sein altes Leben zurückgelassen hatte.

Draco hob die Hände vor seinen Mund, formte einen Trichter und blies eine wärmende Wolken kondensierenden Atems auf seine klammen Finger. Einmal, zweimal und noch ein drittes Mal, dann fanden seine Finger zurück zu der Seite des Jahrbuches, die sie eben umgeblättert hatten.

Er rutschte etwas weiter nach vorne, zog seine Beine ganz eng an die Brust und lehnte seinen Rücken gegen die Bettkante hinter ihm.

Es war kalt hier drinnen, sonst würde er seinen Atem nicht sehen können. Ein Kamin war da, er müsste nur laut den Namen einer Hauselfe rufen, und schon würden sie ihm einheizen. Vielleicht würden sie vorher das Fenster schließen. Sicher, es machte ja wenig Sinn, behagliche Wärme durch ein Feuer erzeugen zu wollen, solange man drei große Fenster mitten im Dezember sperrangelweit offen stehen hatte und der hereinwehende Schnee nass und kühl auf der Haut schmolz. Kälte und frische Luft waren Draco im Moment jedoch willkommen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen und ihm war ein wenig schwindelig. Etwas benommen fühlte er sich auch. So wie öfter in der letzten Zeit.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür.

Bevor Draco „Herein" oder „Geht weg" rufen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt betrat den Raum. Im Flur waren keine Kerzen entzündet und so verschmolz der schwarze Schatten mit dem Dunkel, aus dem er kam. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er Snape, der mit gekreuzten Armen auf ihn herabsah.

„Ich war im Keller und habe den Gefangenen", er schürzte die Lippen, „beseitigt. So wie es aussieht, war er wohl krank." Er hob eine Augenbraue und musterte Draco mit einem Blick, den dieser nicht verstand.

„Warum beseitigt? Ist er denn tot?"

Snapes Fassung schien ihm einen Moment zu entgleiten. Seine Augen weiteten sich und für einige Sekunden entglitt ihm die wohlgeübte Totengräbermiene. Er sah sogar leicht dümmlich aus, wie er so da stand, die Arme plump herunterhängen ließ und Draco mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Naja, er hat nicht gut ausgesehen, als ich heute Morgen unten war. Was soll's."

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker. Wie heiße Nadeln stach der Schmerz in seine Schläfe. Snape machte den Mund wieder zu und trat einen Schritt zurück, als sei Draco ein Rätselbild, das man erst aus einiger Entfernung in seiner Gänze entschlüsseln konnte.

Kopfschmerzen. Schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Draco presste seine Hände an die Stirn und vor die Augen und stöhnte. Snape blieb stehen, verschränkte die Arme und starrte ihn an.

Warum ging er nicht? War er jetzt nur hier her gekommen, um ihm zu sagen dass dieser alte Mann tot war? Das ging ihn doch gar nichts an.

„Hören Sie, Sir", begann er gereizt, nahm die Hände vor den Augen weg und erwiderte Snapes starren Blick. „Ich war heute Morgen unten, da ging es ihm noch gut. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich hier alleine um alles kümmern muss. Nerven Sie einen anderen."

„Draco, du warst vorhin doch im Keller", kommentierte Snape sachlich, als sei dies eine Tatsache.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer.

„Wie kommen Sie denn auf die Idee?" Draco rümpfte die Nase und rieb sich erneut die Schläfen.

„Weil ich dich vorhin zu ihm hinunter geschickt habe, als… als dein Vater heimkam."

Draco wurde schwindelig. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf, da er sich fühlte, als sei er sehr lange in einem Karussell im Kreis gefahren. Langsam wurde ihm übel. „Haben Sie nicht."

Er schluckte und versuchte, die aufkommende Übelkeit zu überwinden. „Sir, Sie sind selbst runter und ich bin hierher gegangen."

Was sollte das? Snape näherte sich mit undurchdringlicher Miene und kniete sich mit einem Bein vor ihm, versenkte seine schwarzen Augen in seinem Kopf und Sekunden später spürte er wie Snapes Geist sich wie eine Hand vorsichtig in seinen Kopf schob und seine Gedanken zu durchwühlen begann.

Es war anstrengend, doch er konnte ihn zurückdrängen.

„Lassen Sie das!"

Er hatte erwartet, dass Snape den mentalen Angriff irgendwie kommentieren würde. Stattdessen hörte er ihn seufzen, sah ihn nachdenklich die Stirn runzeln und den nach vorne geneigten Kopf wieder zurückziehen.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Snape. Vielleicht war er nicht der einzige Verrückte in diesem Zimmer, wenn Snape sich schon einbildete, ihn in den Keller geschickt zu haben.

Doch das Thema schien beendet. „Kommst du herunter? Man vermisst dich."

Draco verzog den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wozu? Um mir dämliche Witze über Bellatrix' Unterwäsche anzuhören?" Ein weiterer Stich in seiner Schläfe und eine Frage in seinem Kopf. Wann genau hatte Lucius etwas über Bellatrix' Unterwäsche gesagt? Als Rodolphus kam und… wieso erinnerte er sich nicht daran, mit Rodolphus zusammen Lucius ins Wohnzimmer gebracht zu haben? Hatte er seinen Vater wirklich geführt? Unwichtig. Er schüttelte den Kopf und der Gedanke war weg. Es war peinlich und eklig gewesen, besser nicht zu genau darüber nachdenken.

Snape seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Zuerst schien es, als würden seine Züge weicher, doch dann erschien eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. „Du jammerst wie ein Kleinkind. Was erwartest du, was ich darauf antworten soll?", fuhr er ihn barsch an. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nach unten und seine Stimme wurde mit jedem weiteren Wort kälter. „Du bist immer noch ein verwöhntes, undankbares Kind. Denkst du, dass du der Einzige bist, der ein Recht darauf hat, Probleme zu haben?"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Aber es kotzt mich einfach an." Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, überlegte einen Moment, ob er den nächsten Gedanken aussprechen sollte und tat es dann doch, da es beweisen würde, dass er im Recht war. „Die ganze Zeit wird hier heile Welt gespielt, aber er stinkt den ganzen Tag danach. Ich bin doch nicht dumm, denken die, ich würde das nicht merken? Und dann sitzt er „so" hier rum. Das ist… das ist einfach widerlich."

Widerlich. Wirklich. Und dabei wusste er selbst nicht einmal, ob er seinen betrunkenen Vater, die Heimlichkeiten oder alles zusammen gemeint hatte.

„Urteile nicht zu hart über ihn", entgegnete Snape leise, fast sanft. „Er würde für euch alles tun, aber besser kann er es im Moment einfach nicht."

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Miene bei dem Gedanken an das, was Snapes Meinung nach das Bestmögliche war.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue und einen Mundwinkel hoch. Er schien kurz über etwas nachzudenken, dann nickte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Draco. „Gut, hör mal zu. Er will nicht, dass ich dir das sage und bitte erwähne deiner Mutter gegenüber nichts. Nun, er war heute beim Dunklen Lord und… es gab wohl Probleme." Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nichts Bedeutendes. Wirklich, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Vielleicht war er nur zur falschen Zeit mit ihm im Zimmer. Dennoch, Lucius weiß sehr gut, dass die Gefahr noch nicht vorbei ist."

„Aber er…" Draco setzte sich etwas gerader zurecht und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. „Aber dieses ganze Theater hier." Er hob die Hände und deutet unbestimmt in die Luft, um zu zeigen, dass er alles, einfach alles hier, für Teil dieses Schauspiels hielt. „Diese Informationsabende, die er veranstaltet und…"

„Ja, ja!" Snape winkte ungeduldig ab. „Ja, dein Vater ist ihm wieder nützlich. Seine gesellschaftliche Position und sein Einfluss sind dem Dunklen Lord willkommen. Es geht besser, das heißt aber nicht, dass ihm alles vergeben worden ist. Irgendetwas ist heute vorgefallen. Entweder wurde er bedroht oder gefoltert. Ich weiß es nicht. Danach war er jedenfalls etwas wacklig auf den Beinen und ich habe ihn mit zu mir nach Hause genommen, um euch nicht zu beunruhigen."

Er seufzte und grinste schief, da ihm die Ironie seines Hilfeversuchs allzu bewusst ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Glaub mir, Draco, er schämt sich. Wahrscheinlich viel mehr als du. Aber… deine Eltern. Oh, ja!" Mit einer Geste hieß Snape Draco zu schweigen, da er gesehen hatte, wie dieser Luft holte, um für seine Mutter zu sprechen. „Ja, beide, auch deine Mutter. Es ist nicht nur er. Jedenfalls, so leid es mir auch für dich tut, im Moment sind sie beide viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass sie dir helfen könnten." Er lächelte Draco auf eine Art an, die man bei anderen Menschen als mitfühlend bezeichnet hätte.

„Wie auch immer, ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir über deinen Vater zu reden." Er verschränkte die Arme und sah Draco von oben herab durchdringend an. Erst jetzt wurde er sich des Jahrbuchs bewusst, das immer noch aufgeschlagen neben ihm auf den Boden lag. Er drehte sich um, klappte es leicht verschämt zu und schob es unter sein Bett.

Als er sich wieder zurückdrehte war Snape, lautlos wie ein Schatten, noch näher zu ihm getreten. „Ich habe etwas für dich" sagte er leise.

Er steckte eine Hand in seinen Umhang, kramte mit unbewegter Miene darin herum und zog schließlich ein kleines, silbernes Döschen daraus hervor. „Heute ist doch Weihnachten, das ist mein Geschenk an dich. Mach es auf!"

Draco hob die Hand, doch musterte er Snape erst einen Moment voller Verwirrung und Misstrauen, bis er es doch wagte, den Arm auszustrecken und die pflaumengroße Dose aus dessen Händen in Empfang zu nehmen.

Snape streckte schon seinen Arm aus, doch dann hielt er inne und verengte seine Augen. Er holte tief Luft und zog das Döschen wieder zurück. Nicht, um es einzustecken. Er öffnete es und hielt Draco das Innere des Behälters vor die Augen. Vier kleine, schwarze Pillen lagen darin.

„Ich bin auf sie während meiner jüngsten Arbeit für den Dunklen Lord gestoßen. Ein Forschungsprojekt sozusagen", erklärte er kühl. Mit spitzen Fingern fischte er eine der Pillen heraus, nahm sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und erklärte: „Das ist eine Zyankalikapsel. Verschluckt wirkt sie innerhalb weniger Minuten. Beißt man allerdings darauf, stirbt man binnen einer Sekunde. Zu schnell, um Schmerzen zu empfinden und zu schnell, um den Tod auf irgendeine Art noch aufhalten zu können. Diese Pillen sind sehr, sehr, sehr", Snape hielt die Pillen dichter vor Dracos Gesicht und wippte bei jedem „sehr" verdeutlichend mit der Hand auf und ab, „giftig. Todsicher, sozusagen." Er lächelte auf eine beunruhigende, humorlose Art, die sein Gesicht nur umso verhärmter aussehen ließ und warf die Kapsel zurück in das Döschen, das er daraufhin zuklappte und es Draco mit einem knappen Nicken überreichte. „Nimm es als Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir an dich."

Draco leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, hielt die Dose hoch als könne er dadurch besser verstehen, was eben gesagt worden war und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Warum….", er schluckte, „warum schenken Sie mir das, Sir? Soll ich diese Kapseln jemandem geben? Jemandem in Hogwarts?"

Snape presste seine Hände auf sein Knie, als er sich wieder erhob. „Das könntest du natürlich tun", kommentierte er gleichmütig.

Verwirrt, er war zutiefst verwirrt. Draco öffnete den Mund um weitere Fragen zu stellen, doch Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich verbiete dir, Fragen zu stellen", schnitt er ihm barsch das Wort ab.

Er drehte sich um und schritt mit hinter ihm wehenden, schwarzen Umhang zur Tür. Doch statt zu gehen, obwohl seine Hand schon auf der Klinke lag, um diese hinunterzudrücken, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Draco um. „Du musst dich nicht um deine Eltern kümmern, Draco. Sie sind alt genug, um selbst für ihre Taten die Verantwortung zu übernehmen."

Er brach ab und musterte Draco mit undurchdringlicher Miene. „Du bist eigentlich auch alt genug, um mit den Tatsachen des Lebens konfrontiert zu werden. Tatsache ist, dass die Dinge sich meistens nicht zum Guten wenden. Sie werden hingegen immer schlimmer und es gibt nichts, was man dagegen tun kann. Das Leben ist weder fair noch schön. Es ist bitter und ungerecht. Du hast keine anderen Möglichkeiten, als den Weg des kleinsten Übels zu wählen." Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und fuhr mit sanfterer Stimme fort. „Ich selbst habe auch ein paar Kapseln bei mir. Ich möchte nicht bis zum bitteren Ende warten müssen. Schon gar nicht unter diesen Umständen die, glaube mir, nicht mehr besser werden, nur schlimmer."

Immer noch war seine Miene wie aus Stein gemeißelt. Immer noch war seine Stimme ohne jede Emotion und immer noch hatte er nicht deutlich gesagt, wozu diese Kapseln gedacht waren. Doch Draco hatte ihn auch so verstanden. Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über sein blasses Gesicht. Er nickte und umschloss die Dose mit seiner Hand. „Danke."

Sie hatten sich verstanden.

„Sprich nicht mit deinen Eltern darüber, ja? Wenn dein Vater erfährt, dass ich dir diese Kapseln gegeben habe, dann bringt er mich um." Die finstere Miene wurde für Sekunden von einem ironischen Grinsen durchbrochen, doch gefror sie sofort wieder zu Eis. „Und sag auch nichts deiner Mutter. Ich möchte nicht ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn sie davon erfährt. Nicht, nachdem ich ihr schwören musste, dich zu beschützen. Doch eigentlich", er seufzte, „tue ich doch genau das."

Er nickte und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Frohe Weihnachten, Draco. Denke daran, dass alles irgendwann ein Ende haben kann."

Draco saß noch eine ganze Weile weiter an dem Platz, hielt die Dose fest umschlossen und starrte mit leerem Blick in Richtung Tür. Doch schließlich, vielleicht als eine Windböe an seinem Fenster rüttelte oder als er merkte, dass es Zeit war, die Toilette aufzusuchen, erwachte er aus der Benommenheit. Mit eingeschlafenen Gliedern stand er ungelenk auf, legte die Dose auf seinem Nachttisch ab und ging in sein Badezimmer.

Als er kurz darauf zurück kam, spürte er, wie müde er doch eigentlich war. Müde von diesem Abend, diesem Gespräch und eigentlich auch von seinem Leben.

Erschöpft legte er sich in sein Bett, ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und angelte nach dem Döschen, das immer noch auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es war dunkel hier drinnen, doch im matten Licht des Vollmondes konnte er es recht gut erkennen. Er wiegte es vor seinem Gesicht hin und her, betrachtete es mit ausdrucksloser Miene von allen Seiten. Seine Finger glitten über den kalten, glatten Gegenstand, als würden sie nach etwas suchen. Oder als würden sie wortwörtlich begreifen wollen, was für ein Geschenk Snape an diesem Abend gemacht hatte.

Draco seufzte und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Er sah das Jahrbuch unter seinem Bett liegen, angelte danach und blätterte weiter, bis er zu dem Bild von Theodor Nott gekommen war. Er schluckte, sah von Theodor zu dem Döschen in seiner Hand, dann zurück zu Theodor und blätterte um.

Einige Seiten weiter. Er sah Zacharias Smith, Colin Creevey,

Er blätterte weiter nach vorne, bis er alle Seiten durchblättert hatte. Immer noch hielt er das Döschen in seinen Händen, umklammerte es umso fester, Halt suchend, als er zu sich selbst nickte und zu den Gryffindors zurück blätterte.

Er verweilte nicht lange dabei, einen rothaarigen, breit grinsenden Jungen anzusehen, sondern griff in seine Hosentasche und legte ein Taschentuch über dessen Bild. Er rutschte etwas weiter die Matratze hinauf, bis sein Kopf auf den Kissen lag.

Immer noch umklammerte seine rechte Hand das Döschen, doch mit der linken Hand strich er nachdenklich über das Bild eines Mädchens mit braunem, buschigem Haar. Angst, Unsicherheit und Sorge wallten in ihm auf, als er seinen Zeigefinger wieder und wieder über ihr Gesicht streichen ließ.

Ein seltsames Gefühl, unangenehm und quälend. Schmerzhaft, anders als das Gefühl, das er bei dem Anblick von Weasley, Creevey oder sogar Nott fühlte. Es war ihr freundliches Gesicht auf dem Bild und die Erinnerung daran, was dieses freundliche Mädchen über ihn dachte.

Dass es ihm Spaß machte. Dass er freiwillig mitmachte. Dass er eine Wahl hatte.

Aber vielleicht hatte sie ja doch recht.

Vielleicht war er wirklich Abschaum.

Xxx

Das Mondlicht warf lange Schatten an die Zimmerdecke. Die Nacht war wolkenverhangen und windig, so dass die Lichtflecken über ihr an der Decke zu tanzen schienen. Hermine legte einen Arm hinter ihren Kopf und lauschte dem Heulen des Windes, wie er gegen die Fensterscheiben peitschte, an den Rollläden rüttelte und Straßenschilder hin und her schwanken ließ.

Sie lag schon seit über zwei Stunden hier und betrachtete dieses Schauspiel, ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen. Auch das Streichholz, das sie noch immer in ihrer Hand hielt und zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her rollte, war einfach nur da, ohne dass sie es wirklich beachtete.

Nur äußerlich, denn innerlich beschäftigte sie sich mit nichts anderem als dem Stück Holz zwischen ihren Fingern.

Das Problem war, dass Remus recht hatte. Sie hatte nichts Neues, Schockierendes erfahren. Sie war hinter kein Geheimnis gekommen und hatte auch keine verborgene Intrige aufgedeckt.

Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte es doch die ganze Zeit gewusst. Es hatte sich nichts geändert.

Wurmschwanz war tot, war das ein Verlust?

Wurmschwanz hatte den Verrat an seinen Freunden, seiner Umgebung und am Orden letztendlich mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen.

So wie Remus es während des Essens dargestellt hatte, hatte es etwas von ausgleichender Gerechtigkeit.

Auch Augusta Longbottom, die man gemeinsam mit Neville eingeladen hatte, sah das ebenso. Mehr noch, sie hoffte, dass man ihr, oder viel eher Neville, die Chance geben würde, es bei den verbleibenden Lestranges gleich zu tun.

Molly hatte geweint und Arthur hatte sie getröstet, sie hatten an diesem Abend nichts zu diesem Thema gesagt und so hatte man bald das Thema gewechselt, doch Hermine war nicht taub. Genau wie Fred und George durch das eine oder andere Glas Wein auch nicht ganz leise waren. Sie hatten ihren Eltern den Arm um die Schulter gelegt und gesagt, dass „die" (womit sie vermutlich die Todesser meinten) auch noch an Ron denken würden…

So wie Hermine jetzt an Ron dachte, als sie das Streichholz auf ihrer Brust ablegte und stattdessen den Ring an ihrer Kette befühlte.

Wäre Ron imstande gewesen, irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas zu rächen? Hatte er es vielleicht getan? Greyback… das war Moody gewesen. Dennoch war sie sicher, dass Ron den Namen auf die Liste hatte setzen lassen. Genau wie er sicherlich auch auf Malfoys Namen bestanden hatte. Malfoy… Draco, genauer gesagt, der behauptet hatte, dass Ron versucht hätte, ihn gefangen zu nehmen.

Hermine erschauderte bei dem, was Draco ihr über Wurmschwanz gesagt hatte. Diese Dinge, von wegen Wurmschwanz gefangen, gefoltert, verhört und grausam getötet. Das konnte einfach nicht stimmen.

Ron konnte nicht geplant haben, so etwas mit Draco zu machen. Genau wie Wurmschwanz sicher schnell und schmerzlos gestorben war… Auch wenn man ihn hierher gebracht hatte, statt ihn an Ort und Stelle zu töten.

Auch wenn Remus seine Gefangennahme als „hilfreich" bezeichnet hatte. Er musste das irgendwie anders gemeint haben.

Nein, unmöglich. Sie würde jetzt doch nicht schlafen können. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr neben ihrem Bett, dann erhob sie sich und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, sicher waren die anderen noch auf.

Hermine spekulierte darauf, dass die Weasleys und der eine oder andere ihrer Gäste mittlerweile genug Eierpunsch getrunken haben würden, um etwas gesprächiger zu werden.

Sie waren so anders zu ihr. Sicher, sie war auch anders für sie. Alles, was vorher vertraut gewesen war, war nun fremd und distanziert. Unsicher, wie man in Zukunft miteinander umgehen sollte. Nie war das Gefühl, nicht hierher zu gehören, nirgendwo hinzugehören und gar nicht mehr wirklich hier zu sein, so intensiv wie während des gemeinsamen Abendessens.

Hermine hatte brav ihren Teller leer gegessen. Vor allem, weil sie während des Kauens nicht reden musste. Remus hatte über Wurmschwanz geredet, bis McGonagall ihn gestoppt hatte. Kingsley war da gewesen und hatte mit McGonagall über den weiteren Verlauf in der Schule geredet. Bis auf Weiteres würde Kingsley der neue Direktor werden und Lupin würde ebenfalls wieder in den Schuldienst zurückkehren, um Kinsgley zu unterstützen.

Arthur, nun arbeitslos, Bill, Charly und einige andere machten sich daran, Horkruxe dort zu suchen, wo Hermine, Harry und…nicht Ron, nicht mehr, sondern Neville und Ginny mögliche Verstecke vermuteten. Weiterhin wurde darüber diskutiert, wieso nur Harry diese zerstören konnte. Immerhin hatte man das soweit herausgefunden, wenn man auch den Grund dafür nicht kannte.

Harry selbst war an diesem Abend in seinem eigenen Haus ebenfalls eher wie ein Besucher, ein Gast erschienen. Unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum, tauschte nachdenkliche Blicke mit Neville und Hermine, unterhielt sich auffällig wenig mit Ginny und nickte brav, als Moody ihm befahl, die DA wieder aufleben zu lassen.

Hermine verabschiedete sich, als Moody nach einem Bericht über Draco Malfoy feststellte, dass der Junge ein tollwütiges Tier sei und man das Problem mit den adäquaten Mitteln lösen sollte. Während die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, meinte sie zu hören, dass McGonagall irgendeinen Einwand gegen Moodys Einschläferungspläne vorbrachte, aber so ganz sicher war sie nicht.

Auch jetzt, während sie die Treppe zum Esszimmer hinabstieg, hörte sie wieder McGonagalls Stimme. Zuerst war es nur ihre Stimme. Aufgeregt, fast schrill, durch ein lautes Rauschen, das vom Gemurmel zahlreicher anderer Personen stammte.

Dann, als sie einige Stufen weiter nach unten gegangen war und bereits den gelben Streifen in der Tür erkennen konnte, den das Licht aus dem Zimmer hinaus warf, verstand sie auch Worte.

„…machen sie nicht mich für alles verantwortlich, Moody. Wissen Sie, wie viele Briefe ich seit Schulbeginn von Severus Snape bekommen habe? Angebliche Briefe?"

Eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme antwortete. Vermutlich Kingsley, doch da er so ruhig sprach, konnte sie nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Ohnehin wurde er schon wieder von McGonagall übertönt. „…die Hälfte dieser angeblichen Briefe von Snape waren pornografisch und beleidigend. Würden Sie das ernst nehmen?"

Wieder wurde etwas gemurmelt, die Stimme klang etwas schleppend und langsam, als sei der Sprecher betrunken. Remus? Bill? Möglich… und schon wieder die ehemalige Direktorin.

„Ich sagte doch, ich bekam jede Woche drei Drohbriefe! Wieso hätte dieser eine Brief kein Scherz sein sollen? Glauben sie denn im Ernst, dass der Mann, der Dumbledore getötet hat, uns helfen wollte? Seien sie doch nicht so naiv!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel, eindeutig von Moody.

Hermine umklammerte das Geländer neben ihr, da ihre Beine langsam nachgaben, und ließ sich so langsam wie möglich nach unten sinken, bis sie auf den Treppenstufen saß.

Eine andere, lautere Stimme. Hell, doch stark und energisch. Ginny. „Harry hat ihn doch dort gesehen, nicht? Er würde uns doch nicht warnen, wenn er selbst dort war."

Harry murmelte etwas, das Hermine nicht hören musste, um es zu verstehen. Er war nicht sicher. Immer noch war er nicht sicher, was er dort genau gesehen hatte.

Hermine beschloss, dass ihre Knie bereits wacklig genug waren und sie nicht weiter zuhören wollte. Ein Griff nach dem Ring an ihrer Halskette, zur Sicherheit, zur Beruhigung, dann zog sie sich nach oben und ging zurück, die Treppe hinauf, in ihr Zimmer.

Tausend Fragen und nicht eine einzige Antwort in ihrem Kopf.

Am nächsten Tag fuhr sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Um zu recherchieren, wie sie behauptete.

Xxx

Draco sah seinen Vater am nächsten Tag nicht. Er hörte ihn, wie er seine Mutter anbrüllte und behauptete, dass sie irgendein Katermittel weggekippt hätte. Draco überlegte ob er hineingehen sollte, um zu sagen, dass er das gewesen war. Gestern Abend. Aus Rache.

Aber andererseits, lieber doch nicht. Ein brüllender Lucius war ihm unheimlich.

Außerdem hatte er ihnen ja einen Brief geschrieben. „Pure", sein Uhu, würde ihn bald überbringen, bevor er Draco nach Hogwarts folgen würde.

Weg von hier.


	15. Bist du einsam?

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *blümchenschenkunddankesag***

* * *

** Kapitel 15 : Bist du einsam? **

**_"Bürgerkrieg ist für beide Parteien ein Unglück. Denn das Verderben trifft Sieger und Besiegte in gleicher Weise."_**

_(Demokrit)_

Am 31. Dezember überlegte Hermine ernsthaft, ob sie das neue Jahr erreichen wollte. Das heutige Datum erschien ihr geradezu schicksalsträchtig und wie gemacht, um mit alten Dingen, alten Gewohnheiten – in ihrem Falle wären da Atmung und Herzschlag zu nennen - abzuschließen.

Sie hatte ein Jahr hinter sich, das in ihr jeden Wunsch gelöscht zu haben schien, mit ihrer bisherigen Angewohnheit zu leben fortzufahren. Geradezu heiter und gelassen stimmte sie die Vorstellung, dass dies ein Ende haben könnte. Sie müsste diesen letzten Schritt gehen, der sie seit Rons Tod von ihm getrennt hatte und alle ihre Probleme wären gelöst. Eine Vorstellung, die beruhigend war und die ihr dabei half, die Tage zwischen ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts und dem Silvestertag durchzustehen.

Hermine hatte die freien Tage seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts vor allem in der Bibliothek verbracht. Wie gewünscht, hatte sie einige Gedächtniszauber herausgesucht, hatte Kampftaktiken gegen Inferi nachgeschlagen, Bannkreise für Wohnhäuser recherchiert und nicht zuletzt in Büchern über Orte gebrütet, in denen Tom Riddle einmal gelebt hatte.

All dies hatte sie notiert, kommentiert und in Reinform in einem Brief an Harry aufgeschrieben, der im Moment auf ihrem Bett lag.

Neben Briefen für ihre Eltern, den Weasleys, ihre Freunde… sie hatte an alle gedacht.

Wenn man sich schon umbringen wollte, dann sollte man die Sache auch richtig und gut durchdacht angehen. Hermine hatte sich Mühe gegeben, alle offenen Baustellen zu bedenken, die sie zurücklassen wollte.

Sie hatte an alles gedacht. Sicher, sie hatte nicht alle Probleme lösen können, doch sie war sicher, dass das, was sie herausgefunden hatte, diejenigen, die zurückbleiben würden, weiterbringen würde. Ihren Eltern zum Beispiel hatte sie ihr Exemplar von „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" hinterlassen.

Sie würde sich nicht die Pulsadern aufschneiden. Nicht nur, weil das Verbluten sehr lange dauerte und man sie in dieser Zeit eventuell retten würde, sie hatte auch Angst vor den Schmerzen.

Sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, ob es möglich war, einen „Avada Kedavra" gegen sich selbst zu sprechen, fand jedoch während ihrer Studien heraus, dass dies nicht funktionierte.

Sich zu erhängen schied ebenfalls aus, da sie sich den Tod durch Ersticken qualvoll vorstellte und sie außerdem gelesen hatte, dass die erhängten Personen sich nach dem Erschlaffen der Muskeln in die Hosen machten. Lieber nicht.

Vergiften schien dagegen die bessere Alternative. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, ein tödliches Gift zu finden. Weder in den Büchern, noch in Slughorns Büro. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke war in den Ferien verreist und die Banne, die er über seine Vorräte gelegt hatte, waren, gelinde gesagt, ein Witz.

Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht ganz so schnell gehen, wie sie hoffte, doch da sie sich hier in der Heulenden Hütte und nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal in Hogwarts befand, war es erstmal unwahrscheinlich, dass man sie finden würde, solange noch Rettung - welch ein makaberes Wort in diesem Zusammenhang - möglich war.

Wenn sie tatsächlich Selbstmord begehen würde. Sie war hier, um eben dies zu entscheiden.

Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Schon als sie die Hütte betrat hatte sie es gehört. Über ihr bewegte sich etwas und wenn sie still stand und lauschte, konnte sie ein leises Raunen über sich hören. Vielleicht ein Tier, überlegte sie.

Möglich, dennoch war es besser, der Ursache des Geräusches auf den Grund zu gehen. Es musste über ihr sein. Da! Schon wieder hörte sie ein schabendes Geräusch über sich. Ein Aufspürungszauber würde ihr zwar verraten, ob hier weitere Menschen waren, doch Hermine war nicht ganz sicher, ob dies auch für Werwölfe, Vampire oder andere Mischwesen galt.

Warum auch immer sich dort oben jemand verstecken sollte, sie hatte keine Lust auf Publikum bei ihrer bevorstehenden Show. So leise und vorsichtig wie möglich schlich sie die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinauf.

Schon wieder! Fast klang es, als ob sich jemand die Nase geputzt hätte. Dort, sie drehte den Kopf zum anderen Ende des Korridors, dort hinten in dem Zimmer, in dem sie damals auch Sirius Black gefunden hatten.

Wieder dieses seltsame Schaben und ein Klirren. Sie war nun fast sicher, dass irgendjemand, oder irgendetwas, darin herum kroch und dabei etwas umgestoßen hatte. Sie spähte durch die angelehnte Tür, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Einen Moment zögerte sie, beschloss aber, dass sie eh nichts zu verlieren hatte und stieß die Tür auf.

Hermine lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und versuchte zu entscheiden, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Einfach hineingehen wollte sie nicht. Nicht nur, weil sie diesen Ort aufgesucht hatte, um alleine zu sein, sondern auch, weil dort vorne, zusammengekauert wie ein Häufchen Elend, der Grund für ihr eigenes Leiden saß.

Draco Malfoy saß im Schneidersitz vor dem großen, staubigen Bett, auf dem sie vor ein paar Jahren einst erfahren hatten, dass Rons Ratte ein Animagus war. Und dort, in diesem Zimmer, war nun ein weiterer von Voldemorts Männern.

Sein Kopf drehte sich langsam in ihre Richtung. Die grauen, schweren Augen fingen kurz ihren Blick auf, dann verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach unten und er drehte sich langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, wieder weg, um weiterhin stumpf ins Nichts zu starren.

Der Oberkörper war ihm schwer geworden, mit hängenden Schultern stützte er die Ellenbogen auf den Oberschenkeln ab, schluckte, und Hermine wäre am liebsten davongerannt, als ihr klar wurde, dass das leise Wimmern, das sie vorhin von unten albernerweise für Gespensterheulen gehalten hatte, Malfoy gewesen war, der dort an seinem Platz leise weinte.

Er hatte sie gesehen, reagierte aber nicht auf sie. Überhaupt wirkte er nicht wirklich wach, nicht wirklich da, im Hier und Jetzt. Zumindest einen Grund dafür konnte Hermine riechen. Der scharfe Gestank hochprozentigen Feuerwhiskys lag über dem Zimmer. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche in seiner Hand und verzog das Gesicht, als der Alkohol auf seiner Zunge brannte.

Er war betrunken, bestimmt war er das, sonst wäre er doch schon längst wütend und beschämt aufgesprungen, um sie mit einem Fluch zu vertreiben. So wie damals, als Harry ihn im Klo der Maulenden Myrte gefunden hatte.

Stattdessen nahm er nur noch einen Schluck Whisky, stellte die Flasche ungeschickt neben sich wieder ab und ließ den schweren Kopf nach unten hängen. „Was machst du hier, Schlammblut?" Seine Stimme war schwer, zäh. Jedes Wort schien ihm Mühe zu bereiten. Vermutlich war vorhin, als sie das Klirren gehört hatte, die Flasche umgekippt. Dennoch, verglich man die Füllmenge der Flasche mit Malfoys Grad an Trunkenheit konnte nicht allzu viel Whisky ausgelaufen sein. Ein Großteil der goldbraunen Flüssigkeit befand sich zweifellos in ihm und nicht auf dem Boden.

Hermine richtete sich auf und trat zögerlich erst ein, dann zwei Schritte näher. Er hatte sie gesehen, sie etwas gefragt, sie konnte nun nicht mehr so tun, als wäre sie nicht hier. „Ich wollte alleine sein um nachzudenken. Ich hab jemanden gehört, als ich hier reinkam und hab nachgesehen."

Er schwankte leicht im Sitzen, als er ihr den Oberkörper ganz zudrehte, betrachtete sie eine Weile mit ausdrucksloser Miene, dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und wendete sich wieder um. Er hatte aufgehört zu weinen, doch glänzte sein Gesicht immer noch feucht. Ungeschickt wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers die Tränen weg und sackte wieder in sich zusammen.

„Bist du einsam, Granger?" fragte er mit hohler Stimme.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Ihn nur zu sehen verursachte ihr Bauchschmerzen, Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen… praktisch einen ganzen Migräneanfall. An jedem anderen Ort, an dem sie sich hätten treffen können, wäre sie schreiend auf ihn losgerannt und hätte wieder auf ihn eingeprügelt, ihn beschimpft und verflucht. Doch hier… es ging nicht.

Er verzog das Gesicht und murmelte mit trübsinnig-betrunkener Stimme mehr zu sich als zu ihr: „Ich bin sehr einsam. "

Hier fühlte sie sich ebenso leer und heruntergekommen wie dieser kahle Raum, in dem sie zusammengetroffen waren. Nichts war hier drinnen außer schäbigem Müll.

Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Eine unsichtbare Hand drückte ihr auf die Kehle, ließ sie hart schlucken und dennoch, trotz der Tränen, die in ihr aufstiegen, fühlte sie sich so hohl, leer und ratlos wie nie zuvor. Statt Beschimpfungen kam nur ein leises „Ich denke darüber nach zu sterben, Malfoy" über ihre Lippen.

Der Junge wandte sich um, verzog das Gesicht, als würde er sie bewundern, und nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Glückwunsch."

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?"

„Nein", er schüttelte den Kopf, stellte die Whiskyflasche neben sich ab und presste die Handflächen auf sein von Alkohol und Tränen gerötetes Gesicht. „Ich beneide dich, weil du sterben kannst und ich nicht." Wieder grinste er sie an. Humorlos und verbittert sah er aus, so gar nicht mehr wie der junge Mann, der er vor vielleicht einem Jahr noch gewesen war. Wie ein Zombie wirkte er nun. Blass, eingefallen und immer umgeben von der morbiden Aura eines Untoten der eigentlich schon längst gestorben war, doch dessen Körper sich unerklärlicherweise immer noch bewegte.

„Warum denkst du denn darüber nach zu sterben, Granger?" Er hob eine Hand und patschte damit hinter sich auf das Bett. Dichte Staubwolken erhoben sich, wie schwere Wolken schwebten sie im Licht der einfallenden Wintersonne durch den Raum und verblassten wieder. Dort, wo er hingeschlagen hatte, war eine Vertiefung von der Form seiner Hand zurückgeblieben, in der man schmutzigen, verblassten blauen Stoff sehen konnte.

Hermine sprach die Formel und der Staub und der Schmutz erhoben sich leicht, wallten zu eine watteartigen Wolke auf, bevor sie durch einen Strudel inmitten des Bettes ins Nichts hinuntergesogen wurden.

Das Bett wirkte zwar nun nicht mehr dreckig, doch immer noch alt, verfallen und wenig einladend. Ein weißer Holzrahmen, von dem große Teile der Farbe abgeblättert waren, und den Blick auf morsches, schmutzig braunes Holz durchließ.

Die Decke mochte früher,vielleicht vor über hundert Jahren, als noch Menschen hier gelebt hatten, ein Prachtstück gewesen sein, doch jetzt war sie übersät mit Mottenlöchern, das Blumenmuster war verblasst und die darin eingewirkten Silberfäden wirkten stumpf. Ohne vorherigen Reinigungszauber hätte sie wohl nicht gewagt, sich dorthin zu setzen. Sie sank tief hinab, als sie sich auf die durchgelegene, modrig riechende Matratze setzte.

Malfoy neben ihr würdigte sie keines Blickes, widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ganz der Flasche in seinen Händen. Der Whisky darin war bereits zu zwei Dritteln geleert. Über seine Schulter hinweg konnte sie einen Blick auf seinen linken Unterarm erhaschen, als er die Flasche erneut ansetzte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sich erneut eine Dosis Vergessen verabreichte. Einen kurzen Moment sah sie den unteren Teil des schwarzen Mals, als sein an den Ärmelenden hoch gekrempeltes Hemd verrutschte.

Malfoy der Todesser. Nicht, dass sie das nicht gewusst hätte. Er hatte es ihr ja sogar schon gezeigt. Dennoch, das Mal hier an ihm zu sehen, verursachte ihr Unbehagen. Ein wenig rutschte sie auf dem Bett von ihm weg, dann sank auch sie in sich zusammen und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den vor ihr angewinkelten Knien ab. „Was denkst du wohl, warum ich über den Tod nachdenke? Ron ist tot. Die Liebe meines Lebens starb bei einem Anschlag, den du hättest verhindern können." Sie schluckte und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten.

„Nichts hätte ich verhindern können, gar nichts." Seine Stimme klang immer schwerer, doch nicht nur das, auch so… sie konnte an kein anderes Wort als leblos denken. Leblos und resigniert. Bar jeder Energie.

„Du hättest uns warnen können. Du hättest etwas sagen können." Hermine schluchzte. Wieder dieses Bild von Ron. Der tote Ron, den sie nur ein einziges Mal sehen durfte. Ein paar Minuten mit diesem kalten, leblosen Körper war alles, was man ihr noch erlaubt hatte. Und nun war selbst das Vergangenheit, nichts war ihr mehr geblieben. „Hast du ihn denn so gehasst?" Ohne ihr Gesicht zu verbergen weinte sie offen, schluchzte und schrie: „Warum?"

Statt einer Antwort zuckte er nur erneut mit den Schultern, sackte etwas weiter nach vorne und zeichnete mit seinen Fingern abstrakte Formen im Staub.

Hermine machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem so gut es ging, zog die Knie hoch, presste den Kopf auf ihre Kniescheiben und umschlang ihre Unterschenkel mit den Armen. „Alles, alles ist weg. Ihr habt mir alles genommen." Sie wimmerte nicht mehr, es war eine Feststellung. Eine Tatsache, sie klang kalt, düster und wahrhaftig. „Jeden Morgen, wenn ich aufstehe, denke ich, er lebt noch. Die ersten Momente, wenn ich die Augen öffne sind die einzigen, die nicht schrecklich sind, weil ich dann denke, es war alles nur ein Traum. Aber," sie seufzte und strich sich eine Haarsträhne über ihr Ohr, dann sprach sie mit gepresster, bemüht ruhiger Stimme weiter, denn schon wieder spürte sie Tränen in sich aufsteigen. „Dann werde ich wach und weiß, dass alles wahr ist. Dass er wirklich tot ist und dann, dann ist alles nur noch schrecklich."

Sie schluchzte, konnte nicht weitersprechen und erst, als sie ihre Nase geputzt hatte, war sie ruhig genug um fortzufahren. „Ich vermisse ihn, immer. Immer, alles ist nur noch dunkel, freudlos und sinnlos, weil es niemanden gibt, für den ich überhaupt noch am Leben bin. Ihr habt mir alles genommen, mein Leben. Ihr habt mich mit umgebracht und du", wütend schlug sie ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf, woraufhin er beinahe wie ein nasser Sack nach vorne geplumpst wäre, „du Arschloch fragst mich, ob ich einsam bin!"

Malfoy, nun auf allen Vieren, schnaubte verärgert. „Ach, halt doch die Fresse. Da wird einem ja schlecht." Er wandte sich zu ihr um und schnarrte krächzend: „Heul hier nicht rum, du blöde Kuh. Du bist Jahrgangsbeste, du hast immer noch Dutzende von Freunden, die zu dir halten. Alle bedauern dich und nehmen Rücksicht auf dich. In ein paar Monaten bist du drüber weg. Dann machst du einen spitzen Schulabschluss, nimmst einen tollen Job an, findest einen neuen Schlammblutkerl und kriegst ein Dutzend Schlammblutkinder." Er kippte leicht nach vorne, nieste, ohne sich die Hand vors Gesicht zu halten und wischte sich dann angewidert mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. „Ich könnte kotzen, wenn ich dich heulen sehe."

Schwerfällig, immer noch die Flasche in der Hand, krabbelte er auf allen Vieren um die Ecke des Bettes, stemmte seine Arme neben sie, zog sich mit einiger Mühe auf die Matratze und plumpste recht unbeholfen mit rundem Rücken neben sie. Schwere, graue Augen, voll Bitterkeit und Hass, bohrten sich in ihre braunen. „Du hast wenigstens die Wahl."

„Also wenn du sterben willst, dann bin ich dir gerne behilflich, wenn du zu blöd dazu bist." Hermine rutschte angeekelt von ihm weg, da er gefährlich schwankend erst die Hände neben ihr abgestützt hatte, nun aber das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach hinten umkippte.

„Ich kann nicht sterben, ich darf nicht", murmelte er. Hermine kreuzte die Beine und sah ihm über die Schulter hinweg voll Ekel in das fahle, fast schon leblos, seelenlos wirkende Gesicht.

Er rutschte ein wenig nach oben, drehte sich zur Seite und sah statt zu ihr auf seine neben ihm ruhende Hand, in der er immer noch die fast leer getrunkene Flasche hielt. „Denkst du, ich will weiterleben. Schlammblut? Denkst du, das macht mir Spaß?"

Schwach, kraftlos hob er den Kopf, um sie anzusehen, doch fiel er schon wenige Sekunden später wieder nach hinten. „Du hast mich doch gesehen… bei der Hochzeit. Du hast doch gehört, was er meinen Eltern angedroht hat. Denkst du, ich will das?"

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft, die in ihr aufsteigende Erinnerung daran zu unterdrücken, wie dreckig, verängstigt und unglücklich er an diesem Tag ausgesehen hatte. Wie hilflos, in jeder Beziehung.

Aber daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie wollte wütend sein, weil Wut etwas war, was sie kontrollieren konnte und das sie beherrschte. „Hör auf zu jammern, du Schlappschwanz! Dann geh halt weg!", keifte sie nicht ganz so wütend, wie ihr eben noch zumute gewesen war. Ihn so zu sehen ließ sie leiser werden. Schwer in Worte zu fassen, doch diese leblosen Augen, die tonlose, hohle Stimme und der entkräftete Körper entzogen selbst ihr, die nur neben ihm saß, die Energie, die sie gebraucht hätte, um aufrichtig wütend oder auch traurig zu sein. Zumindest, in diesem Moment.

„Ich kann nicht gehen. Ich kann nirgendwo hingehen. Sonst sterbe ich, sonst stirbt meine Familie. Ich muss machen, was er mit befiehlt. Immer und immer wieder." Er drehte sich halb auf den Bauch, presste seine feuchten Augen gegen den Unterarm, der die Flasche hielt und flüsterte: „Ich bin schon tot. Seit Dumbledore tot ist, bin ich in der Hölle und ich komme da nicht mehr raus, nie wieder."

„Dumbledore hat euch Schutz angeboten. Du kannst aussteigen." Seltsam. Für sie selbst kaum nachvollziehbar, klang ihre Stimme nun wieder weicher.

Er schüttelte die blonden Haare in noch größerer Verzweiflung. „Nein, kann ich nicht. Denkst du, die würden uns helfen?" Mit überraschender Energie richtete er sich in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung wieder zum Sitzen auf. „Was denkst du denn, was der Orden und das Ministerium mit mir machen, wenn ich zu ihnen gehe? Hast du vergessen, was ich dir über Wurmschwanz gesagt habe?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich bin ein Todesser, Schlammblut. Jemand von Voldemorts Leuten, der andere Menschen umbringt. Weißt du das?" Er rückte etwas näher, griff nach ihrem Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Er beugte sich weiter nach vorne zu ihr, fast berührte seine Stirn ihre. Er hielt sie so fest, dass sie sich nicht abwenden konnte, als ihr der nach Whisky stinkende Atem entgegenschlug. „Du weißt nicht, wie viele Menschen es schon waren und wen ich alles umgebracht habe. Glaub mir, sie werden sich rächen wollen, wenn sie es herausfinden." Nun flüsterte er, fast sanft. Er hob einen Zeigefinger, wackelte vor ihren Augen damit herum und stach ihn dann wie ein Messer gegen seine eigene Brust. „Wurmschwanz wurde die Zunge rausgeschnitten, weil er ein Verräter war. Was werden sie wohl mit mir machen?"

Malfoy sah auf seine Hände. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und hielt ihr seine Hände mit den abgeknabberten Fingernägeln unter die Nase. „Die Fingernägel haben sie ihm auch rausgezogen…"

Hermine würgte und wandte sich ab, kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte, das in ihr aufsteigende Bild zu verdrängen.

„Soll ich auch ohne Zunge und Fingernägel dastehen, Schlammblut. Willst du das?" Zumindest jetzt, jetzt klang seine Stimme wieder lebendig. Doch die einzige Emotion, die sie wahrnehmen konnte, war Bitterkeit. „Sie werden mich foltern und nach Askaban stecken. Oder sie bringen mich an Ort und Stelle um und dann bestraft Voldemort meine Familie und meine Freunde noch dazu."

Er ließ von ihr ab, rutschte ein wenig weg und ließ sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach hinten fallen. „Ich kann nirgendwo hingehen. Nirgends… ich kann nur lernen, es zu ertragen. Wenn ich mir Mühe gebe, dann komme ich weiter beim Dunklen Lord. Dann muss ich zumindest nicht mehr jeden Tag davor Angst haben, dass er jemanden wegen mir umbringt." Er schluckte schwer und presste sich die Fäuste auf die Augen. „Ich muss durchhalten. Zumindest so lange, bis das, was ich tun soll, beendet ist. Dann sind zumindest meine Eltern in Sicherheit."

Unvermittelt begann er zu schluchzen, sein schmaler Körper begann zu zittern, er drehte sich zur Seite und rollte sich wie ein Embryo zusammen. „Ich will sterben, Hermine. Ich kann doch nicht den Rest meines Lebens so weitermachen. Ich will das alles nicht, es ist furchtbar. Ich sehe sie. Immer, ich werde diese Bilder einfach nicht mehr los." Er wimmerte und zog die Knie noch enger an seine Brust, schluchzte laut, verzweifelt und so hoffnungslos, dass sich Hermines Magen zusammenzog. „Ich kann nicht mehr, ich weiß, ich werde verrückt, aber ich kann nichts mehr dagegen machen."

Er wandte ihr sein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht zu und flüsterte mit bebender, heiserer Stimme. „Und es wird immer schlimmer. Ich kann es nicht stoppen. Ich habe Angst vor mir selbst, aber ich kann nichts tun. Gar nichts kann ich machen und es wird nie aufhören."

Unbeholfen grapschte er nach der Flasche, setzte sie an und versuchte wie ein Verdurstender, den letzten Tropfen auszusaugen, bevor sie ihm aus der Hand glitt und er wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind wimmerte: „So wird es immer sein. Für mich gibt es in diesem Leben nichts mehr. Es wird nichts wieder gut werden, nie mehr. Ich kann damit nicht leben, aber was soll ich denn machen?"  
Er wälzte sich herum, von ihr weg, presste die Arme um seinen Kopf und weinte, weinte, weinte. „Ich will nicht mehr leben, ich will nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr. Wie denn? Aber egal was ich mache, es kann immer nur noch schlimmer werden."

Es war kein wirkliches Mitleid, das sie bewog, ihre Hand auszustrecken und sie ihm auf die Schulter zu legen. Mitleid, das würde bedeuten, dass er ihr wahrhaftig leid täte. Doch dafür war es zu viel, was er gesagt hatte. Zu viele Informationen, zu viele schreckliche Details, um sie aufzunehmen, zu verarbeiten und zu verstehen.  
Nein, eher ein Impuls, der sie näher an ihn heranrutschen ließ, der sie dazu bewog, sich neben ihn sinken zu lassen, die Hand über seine Schultern bis zum Nacken wandernd, wo sie ihn kaum merklich streichelte.

„Wenn ich mich stelle, bringt mich der Orden um. Die werden uns nicht beschützen, die wollten uns foltern und töten. Wenn ich mich nicht stelle, dann muss ich weitermachen und… ich will es nicht, ich will nicht, ich will nicht." Er presste die Hände gegen seine Ohren und schrie: „Ich will nicht mehr! Ich will gar nichts mehr außer tot sein! Aber nicht mal das darf ich, weil Voldemort meine Familie hinrichtet, wenn ich mich umbringe, bevor mein Auftrag erledigt ist!"

Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Was konnte irgendjemand dazu sagen? Nichts, gar nichts. So rückte sie nur noch etwas näher und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Nacken. Sie spürte, wie sein Körper bebte und zitterte. Bestimmt, nein ganz sicher, hatte sie noch nie einen so unglücklichen, verzweifelten Menschen gesehen. Sich selbst eingeschlossen.

„Niemand versteht das", schluchzte er. „Niemand. Diese verdammten Trottel aus Slytherin. Die bewundern mich. Die kapieren nichts und sie wollen es auch gar nicht. Die wissen ja nicht, wie das ist."

Unbeholfen hob er seine Hand, tastete über seinen Rücken, bis er ihre Hand zu fassen bekam und zog sie über seine Brust nach vorne, bis sie an seinen Rücken geschmiegt hinter ihm lag. „Willst du sterben, Granger?", flüsterte er. „Willst du sterben? Dann mach es. Du kannst es wenigstens… ich darf es nicht. Noch nicht… ich muss hier in der Hölle bleiben und durchhalten", die letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert, so leise, wie ein Windhauch, „bis ich wahnsinnig werde und es mir nichts mehr ausmacht."

Er schluckte, dann hob er den Kopf und drehte sich wieder halb zu ihr, um sie anzusehen. „Kannst du mit mir schlafen, Hermine?"

„Was?" Sie wollte ihren Arm wegziehen, doch er hielt sie fest umklammert. „Nicht so." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich will keinen Sex. Ich will hier nur mit dir liegen und im Arm gehalten werden, bis ich einschlafe. Kannst du das tun? Hältst du mich?"

Sie lächelte unglücklich, seufzte und nickte. Plump und unbeholfen ließ er sich wieder zur Seite fallen und drückte seinen Rücken nach hinten, machte sich rund, bis er sich vollkommen an sie gekuschelt hatte. Hermine ließ ihren Kopf neben ihn auf die Kissen sinken, betrachtete stumm die vor ihr ausgebreiteten silberblonden Haare, die im Licht der Dämmerung rötlich schimmerten. Sie schluckte, presste die Augen zusammen und drückte sich gegen ihn.

Nicht daran denken, nicht an rote Haare denken. Es war nur das Licht. Hier in diesem Raum war gar nichts. Hier war die Erinnerung an Ron verboten. Hermine strampelte die Decke, auf der sie lagen, mit den Füßen nach unten, hob den Oberkörper an, angelte mit einem Arm, den sie aus Dracos Klammergriff befreit hatte und zog den blauen Stoff über ihrer beider Schultern, bevor sie sich wieder an ihn presste.

Hermine schlief ein, bevor das neue Jahr begann. Auf eine eigenartige Weise fühlte sie sich hier drinnen fast wohl. Die Dinge, die er gesagt hatte, waren so erschreckend präsent, dass sie zumindest eine Nacht lang vergaß, wegen Ron zu weinen.

Xxx

Als Hermine erwachte, war es draußen noch dunkel. Draco neben ihr schlief wie ein Stein. Sein Gesicht lag in einer Lache Erbrochenem, das so widerwärtig stank, dass Hermine meinte, sich selbst übergeben zu müssen.

Eilig kletterte sie aus dem Bett, in dem sie gemeinsam geschlafen hatten und öffnete eines der morschen, zugestaubten Fenster, dass offensichtlich seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr geöffnet worden war.

Es quietschte entsetzlich, als sie es mit einem kräftigen Ruck aufstieß, um frische Luft herein zu lassen. Ein vorsichtiger Blick hinüber zum Bett. Draco lag immer noch reglos da und war, wenn sie ihn so betrachtete, leichenblass.

Wie viel konnte er getrunken haben? Die ganze Flasche? Hermine war nicht ganz sicher, ob der Körper, den sie beim Aufwachen neben sich wahrgenommen hatte, warm gewesen war. Sie kam zögerlich etwas näher und zog die Schultern hoch. Merkwürdigerweise schien er jetzt, wo kühle, frische Luft hereinwehte, noch schlimmer zu stinken als eben, wo sie dicht an ihn geschmiegt gewesen war.

Trotzdem war es etwas anderes als Ekel, das sie fühlte, als sie sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante setzte (in sicherer Entfernung von der durchweichten Matratzenstelle neben seinem Gesicht). Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte zuerst seine glühende Stirn – er lebte also noch - und danach seinen Hals, um den Pulsschlag zu fühlen, der, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, normal wirkte.

Dennoch zog sie ihre Hand nicht zurück, sondern ließ ihren Handrücken noch eine ganze Weile zuerst auf seinem Hals, dann auf seiner Wange ruhen. Jetzt konnte sie die Wärme seiner Haut fühlen, das schwache Pulsieren der Adern unter ihrer Hand und sie spürte, wie sein Brustkorb, gegen den sie lehnte, sich bei jedem Einatmen gegen sie, bei jedem Ausatmen von ihr weg bewegte.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie vielleicht bleiben sollte. Ob sie ihn aufwecken sollte oder sich irgendwie sonst kümmern müsste. Sie entschied sie sich dagegen, da ihr klar war, dass er das nicht wollen würde.

Wenn er sich überhaupt daran erinnern würde, dass er hier mit ihr „geschlafen" hatte, dann würde er doch sicher alles daran setzen, um seine Würde wieder herzustellen und sie aus vollen Kräften tyrannisieren.

Oder töten.

Nein, eigentlich glaubte sie das nicht. Hermine seufzte und ließ ihre Hand von seinem Gesicht weg, über seine Schulter gleiten.

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er mochte betrunken gewesen sein, aber er hatte nicht gelogen. Was immer er auch als Todesser zu tun hatte belastete ihn sehr. Es machte ihm keinen Spaß und sie, speziell sie, würde er nicht verletzen wollen. Warum auch immer.

Aber dennoch, er würde nicht wollen, dass sie bei ihm blieb. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm etwas aufschreiben? Ja, aber was? Besser nicht.

Genau wie sie ihn auch nicht auf diese Nacht ansprechen sollte, wenn er es nicht zuerst tat.

Hermine hatte nach ihrer verwirrenden Nacht mit einem betrunkenen Malfoy beschlossen, dass der Tod etwas war, was ihr nicht weglaufen würde und sie die Sache mit dem sofortigen Ableben vielleicht doch noch einmal überdenken sollte.

So eigenartig es war, jemanden zu treffen, der noch nicht einmal sterben konnte (oder durfte), hatte ihren eigenen Wunsch zu sterben etwas abgemildert. Immerhin, sie hatte die Wahl. Draco nicht.

Vielleicht weil es die Möglichkeit „Tod: Ja oder Nein?" für Malfoy gar nicht gab?

Er durfte es nicht selbst entscheiden. Er war dazu verurteilt worden abzuwarten, bis irgendein anderer es tun würde. Vermutlich grausam.

Ihre eigenen Wahlmöglichkeiten - ob sie sterben sollte, wann, wie und durch wessen Hand - waren demgegenüber so offen und frei, dass sie bei dem Gedanken daran fast so etwas wie Freude, oder zumindest Zufriedenheit fühlte.

Sie konnte tun und lassen was sie wollte, er nicht.

Zumal es noch etwas anderes gab, über das sie bei dem Gedanken an Draco nachdenken musste. Er hatte gesagt, er wolle sterben. Er wollte das Leben, zu dem er gezwungen war, nicht mehr, da es keine Aussicht auf Besserung gab. Hermine gab ihm in diesem Punkt vollkommen recht.

Gleichzeitig dachte sie auch daran, dass er gut daran tat, sich sein eigenes Ende zu ersehnen. Wegen Ron, auch wenn er ihn nicht mit eigenen Händen getötet hatte. Dennoch wegen Ron und allen anderen, die weiterleben wollten, und es nicht durften.

Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dann schien es das Einfachste und Beste ihm zu sagen, dass der Orden ihn sowieso vermutlich noch vor Ablauf seiner Schulzeit auslöschen würde.

Immerhin. Er hatte einen absehbaren Zeitraum. Er wusste, wer es tun würde und wenn man einmal von der rein theoretischen Möglichkeit absah, dass er vorher gefoltert werden würde, boten Hermines Freunde ihm doch genau das an, wonach es ihn verlangte. Wenn er getötet werden würde, würde man seine Eltern nicht länger mit seinem Wohlergehen erpressen können. Oder umgekehrt.

Dann wäre doch alles gut. Jeder würde bekommen, was er wollte, oder?

Und dennoch, und dennoch war dies einer der weiteren Gründe, warum Hermine sich selbst nicht töten wollte. Weil es einfach falsch klang, einen Siebzehnjährigen damit zu trösten, dass er doch sowieso bald getötet werden würde.

Weil es einfach zu wenig war.

Weil das doch noch nicht alles gewesen sein konnte, was man mit siebzehn oder achtzehn erreichen konnte. Monate voller Qualen, die durch einen einsamen Tod beendet werden würden.

Das konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein.

Auch wenn er es sich selbst wünschte. Auch wenn sie seinen Wunsch verstand. Auch wenn er vielleicht nichts anderes verdient hatte.

Das war nicht genug.

Xxx

Draco stellte am Neujahrsmorgen fest, dass er am vorigen Abend eindeutig nicht betrunken genug gewesen war. Er fühlte sich scheußlich, hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihm war speiübel, schwindelig und die Januarsonne strahlte verboten hell, doch bedauerlicherweise erinnerte er sich, würgend und stöhnend, über der heruntergekommenen Toilette der Heulenden Hütte hängend recht gut daran, dass er gestern nicht alleine gewesen war.

Es war etwas unklar und manche Details trieben wirr durch seinen Geist, doch er wusste, dass er sich in die Heulende Hütte zurückgezogen hatte, um allein zu sein, da er keine Lust auf fröhliches Silvestertreiben hatte.

Und irgendwann, gegen Nachmittag wohl, stand Granger in der Tür. Vermutlich, wenn er es richtig wusste, weil sie auch alleine sein wollte.

Statt zu gehen war sie aber geblieben, hatte seine Lage schonungslos ausgenutzt und ihn nicht daran gehindert, seine intimsten Geheimnisse vor ihr auszuplaudern. Und er erinnerte sich auch – erneut beugte er sich über die Toilette, da sein Magen in dem Moment rebellierte - dass er sie gebeten hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben und ihn nicht allein zu lassen.

Wirklich schlimm war nicht nur, dass sie das auch tatsächlich gemacht hatte, sondern dass er sich noch genau darin erinnern konnte, wie gut es sich angefühlt hatte, von ihr gehalten zu werden.

So peinlich, so schlimm, dass er zu der Strategie griff, die ihm in diesem Moment am sinnvollsten erschien. Er würde sie von jetzt ab komplett ignorieren. So tun, als könne er sich an nichts mehr erinnern und so schnell wie möglich die Richtung wechseln, falls er sie irgendwann im Schloss herumlaufen sah.

Xxx

Es war nicht so, dass er Granger auflauerte. So etwas Peinliches würde er nie tun. Er war nur ganz zufällig in ihrer Nähe und schlich seit Stunden in den Gängen um das Zimmer herum, in dem sie sich befand. Die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass sie dort drinnen war und sicher bald herauskommen würde, hatte in keinster Weise etwas mit Auflauern zu tun.

Es stimmte auch nicht, dass er sie in den letzten Tagen ausspioniert hatte. Wie wäre das möglich gewesen, wo er doch so viel Mühe darauf verwendet hatte, nie und nirgendwo von ihr gesehen zu werden.

Es war definitiv nicht beabsichtigt, dass er wusste, dass sie die verbleibenden Tage ohne ihre Freunde entweder in der Bibliothek oder in der Nähe dieses bescheuerten Klassenzimmers verbracht hatte, wo sie neben ihren lächerlichen Belfer-Stickern nun auch noch Plakate mit der Aufschrift „Mugglekunde – die wahre Wahrheit" aufgehängt hatte.

Granger schrieb nämlich ein Buch. Stundenlang saß sie in diesem leeren Klassenzimmer, füllte Pergamentrolle um Pergamentrolle mit etwas, das sie offensichtlich für einen Enthüllungs-Insiderbericht hielt.

Um den Gerüchten und Schmähungen entgegenzuwirken, die über Muggel derzeit im Umlauf waren, wollte sie wohl einen Selbsterfahrungsbericht über die Vorurteile, Schwierigkeiten und Nachteile berichten, die sie als „Schlammblut" in Hogwarts erfahren hatte.

Na gut, dann hatte er ihr eben doch nachspioniert. Ja und? Das war doch seine Aufgabe hier, oder? Und wenn Granger stundenlang einsam in einem leeren Klassenzimmer Sachen schrieb, dann konnte das alles Mögliche sein. Es war nur vernünftig, ab und zu einfach mal in der Nähe dieses Zimmers zu sein und darauf zu warten, dass sie auf die Toilette musste.

Was er zu lesen bekommen hatte, war ausgesprochen amüsant gewesen. Zumal sie zwischen Stapeln von Büchern auch einen sehr kurzen Entwurf für ein weiteres Buch dabei gehabt hatte. Das Sklavenleben der Elfen betreffend.

Draco hatte gegrinst, alles wieder hübsch so zurückgelegt, wie er es vorgefunden hatte und beschlossen, sich diese Bücher zu kaufen, sollte irgendjemand sie wirklich veröffentlichen. Er hatte sich gefragt, ob ihr klar war, dass sie Voldemort damit vermutlich in die Hände spielen würde. Frustrierte Schlammblüter waren doch genau das, was er als Gefahr darstellen wollte.

Waren sie das? Voldemort hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie mit ihren Aktionen die Augen der magischen Gemeinschaft öffnen wollten. Dass er sie vor einer zweiten Inquisition beschützen wollte und dass die Dinge nur etwas überdramatisiert wurden, um das Problem zu verdeutlichen. Das Problem, dass Muggel schlecht und unfähig waren und magische Menschen mit ihrer Ignoranz und ihrer Unfähigkeit unterdrückten.

Draco dachte an die Gerüchte, die über Potters Verwandte im Umlauf waren und gab Voldemort recht.

Draco öffnete die Tür einen Spalt, um Granger über ihrem Pergament gebeugt schreiben zu sehen, und bekam Zweifel.

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen, als sie ihren Rücken nach hinten durchbog, ihre Arme hinter den Kopf legte und ihren ganzen Körper streckte. Es musste ja wahnsinnig anstrengend sein, was sie da tat. Eine Sekunde Ruhe gönnte sie sich, dann tauchte sie ihre Feder erneut in das Tintenfass und fuhr damit fort, sicherlich höchst dramatische Enthüllungen auf Pergament zu bringen.

Er sah sie gerne an. Wenn er ehrlich war, beobachtete er sie wirklich gerne. Es musste ja niemand wissen. Er würde nie jemandem von der Neujahrsnacht mit ihr erzählen und es gab genug Gründe für sie, das ebenso zu vermeiden. Dennoch, wenn er ehrlich war, dann waren die Erinnerung an die Wärme ihres Körpers, das Gefühl der Ruhe, als er sie hinter sich gespürt hatte und das Wissen, nicht alleine zu sein...

…schön.

Aber heute war er nicht hier, um sie heimlich anzusehen. Er hatte ein Problem und war entgegen seinem Neujahrsvorsatz gezwungen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Dummerweise hatte sie heute den ganzen Vormittag in der Bibliothek verbracht. Vermutlich recherchierte sie, um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Dort beobachtete er sie weit weniger gern und weit weniger oft.

Seit diesem Vorfall in der Winkelgasse… er fühlte sich in Bibliotheken unwohl. An einem Tag wie heute hatte er sogar panische Angst davor, dort hineinzugehen. Deswegen wartete er jetzt hier auf sie. Nun, nicht genau hier. Immer nur einige Minuten lang blieb er in diesem Gang, dann hörte er… etwas. Wenn er es hörte, wenn er die Schatten sah, die ihre Körper warfen oder wenn er, und sei es nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, ihre wutverzerrten Gesichter am Ende des Korridors sah, dann ging er weg.

Sie folgten ihm. Er wusste es, denn er wurde sie nicht los. Er hörte ihren rasselnden Atem. Er hörte ihre Schritte. Das dumpfe Gemurmel ihrer toten Stimmen. Aber wenn er wegging, dann konnte er sie manchmal abhängen. Wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass es ihm fürs Erste gelungen war, ging er wieder zurück zu dem leer stehenden Muggelkundeklassenzimmer und versuchte den Mut aufzubringen hineinzugehen.

Sobald er jedoch dachte, dass er es tun könnte, dass er die Tür öffnen könnte, um mit Granger zu reden, roch er sie wieder. Widerlich, faulig, übel.

Und ging wieder weg… genauer gesagt, ergriff die Flucht.

Im Moment roch er sie noch nicht. Also blieb er hier. Nicht gerne. Draco schlang die Arme um sich und ging ein paar zögerliche Schritte in die andere Richtung, dort, wo er hergekommen war. Nicht, weil er es aufgegeben hatte und wieder weg wollte. Einfach nur, um sich zu bewegen.

Ein hastiger Blick über die Schulter nach hinten – die Tür des Klassenzimmers war immer noch zu – und er ging weiter. In Bewegung bleiben, das war das Wichtigste. Er musste sich von hier weg bewegen, aber nicht zu weit.

Nur so weit um… sie zu verwirren.

Man beobachtete ihn.

Draco blieb stehen, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, um sein heftig pochendes Herz zu spüren und senkte für eine Sekunde den Blick. Das Engegefühl in seiner Brust verstärkte sich, schien seinen Körper emporzukriechen und legte sich wie eine eiserne Hand um seine Kehle.

Er hörte Schritte. Die schweren Schritte toter Körper, die leblos über kalten Stein schlurften…

Einatmen – Ausatmen

… auf der Suche nach ihm.

Er musste von hier weg. Sie waren wütend, er wusste es. Er eilte einige Schritte weiter, bis der Schwindel stärker wurde und er seitlich gegen die Wand taumelte.

„Draco?"

Er schrie…

in Panik.

Ein scharfer Stich mitten ins Herz. Alles in ihm schrie auf vor Entsetzen, wurde kalt wie der Tod und dann taub.

Sie hatten ihn.

Und doch schaffte er es, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, trotz des Schwindels, der Taubheit seiner Glieder, konnte er herumwirbeln den Arm heben und zielte in Richtung derer, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag verfolgten…

„Sectum…"

Eine Kraft traf ihn und verbrannte seine Finger wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Schmerzen, unaushaltbar. Die Kraft riss ihm seine Waffe aus der Hand, krümmte seine Finger von einer fremden Macht beherrscht nach außen.

Ein Blitz. Krach. Um ihn herum wurde es Nacht und er fiel. Obwohl er am Boden saß, fiel er tiefer und tiefer. Es war Nacht, um ihn herum Feuer und grüne Blitze und dann…

Ein Schlag.

„Draco!"

Jemand riss an ihm, zerrte ihn. Zu spät, sie hatten ihn. Zwei Hände schlangen sich um seine Kehle.

„Draco!"

Noch ein Schlag. Sein Kopf wurde nach hinten geschleudert, stieß gegen die harte Steinwand und…

„Draco. Kannst du mich hören?"

Draco hörte… und nun sah er auch.

Er fand sich am Boden kauernd, hyperventilierend, triefend nass von kaltem Schweiß, zitternd und mit schützend über dem Kopf gehaltenen Armen… Auge in Auge mit Granger. Das Mädchen kniete vor ihm, hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt und die andere Hand spürte er auf seiner, mit einem Mal, brennend heißen Wange.

Sie sah besorgt aus. Besorgt, verwirrt… und Draco wäre bei ihrem Anblick am liebsten vor Scham gestorben. Rings um sie herum kullerten Stifte, Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässer und auch sein Zauberstab auf dem Boden herum.

Das Stechen in seiner Brust ließ etwas nach, er zitterte nicht mehr so heftig und ihm war auch nicht mehr kalt. Vielmehr brennend heiß vor Scham.

„Dra…"

„Lass mich sofort los!" Er wischte ihre Hand von seiner Wange und sah sie etwas zurückweichen, bevor er ihre andere Hand von seiner Schulter schlagen konnte. Ihr Mund verzog sich, er sah sie tief durchatmen und nachdenklich die Stirn runzeln. „Du… du hast geschrien und ich dachte…"

„Ja, ja." Er konnte es sich schon denken, aber er wollte es nicht hören. Er ließ sich nach vorne auf Hände und Knie sinken, verharrte einen Moment, um zu spüren, ob sein Gleichgewichtssinn wieder funktionierte, dann krabbelte er an ihr vorbei, um seinen Zauberstab zu finden.  
Natürlich auch damit sie sein vermutlich feuerrotes Gesicht nicht länger sehen konnte.

„Bist du okay?" Ihre Stimme war unangenehm nahe. Ebenso das Tapsen ihrer Hände. Ein schabendes Geräusch auf dem Boden ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Sein Körper verspannte sich erneut.

„Ich sammle nur meine Sachen ein. Alles okay."

Er hätte sie dafür schlagen können, dass ihn das tatsächlich beruhigte. Statt einer Antwort oder eines Kommentars grunzte er nur irgendetwas Unverständliches, schnappte seinen Zauberstab und beobachtete ihn eingehend von allen Seiten, als wolle er sich von dessen Unversehrtheit überzeugen.

Das Mädchen häufte ihre heruntergefallenen Schätze zu einem praktisch zu tragenden Paket zusammen, murmelte irgendetwas und beschwor silbern funkelnde Schnüre, die Pergament, Bücher und alles andere tatsächlich verbanden und, falls Draco sich nicht irrte, auch schrumpften.

Er hörte ihre Hände auf dem Stein. Langsam wurde ihm übel. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinem ganzen Körper aus, die den Stoff seiner Kleider rau und schmerzhaft über seine Haut rieb.

Zögerlich hob er den Kopf und wagte ein paar vorsichtige Blicke nach links und nach rechts um zu sehen, ob „sie" immer noch da waren.

Warmer Atem blies ihm ins Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhr sein Kopf herum und sah Granger, die ihn verlegen anlächelte. „Ich kam gerade den Gang entlang und hab dich gegen die Wand taumeln sehen. Ich dachte", sie brach ab und zuckte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen die Schultern, „ich dachte, ich seh' mal nach."

Eine kurze Pause, in der sie sich auf die Lippen biss und leicht den Kopf zur Seite neigte, so dass ihre Locken über ihre Schultern fielen. Dann erklärte sie weiter: „Könnte ja sein, dass du Hilfe brauchst." Draco drehte sich wieder zu dem Mädchen um, das nun auf einmal direkt vor ihm kniete und sich leicht nach vorne beugte. Näher, viel näher… Eine ihrer Locken strich vorwitzig über die empfindliche Haut auf seinen Lippen.

Einen irrwitzigen Moment lang dachte Draco, sie wollte ihn küssen. Sie musste sich mit einer Hand nach vorne abstützen, um nicht umzukippen. Er spürte ihren Arm vor seinem Knie, als er leicht zögerlich den Kopf in Richtung ihrer Lippen drehte.

Erneut spürte er die Hitze in sich hochsteigen, doch bevor zu einer anderen Reaktion als einem entsetzten Blick fähig war, hörte er, wie sie durch die Nase Luft einsog.

„Ich bin nicht betrunken", protestierte er beleidigt. Verärgert über seine eigene Enttäuschung wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihm lediglich so nahe gekommen war, weil sie feststellen wollte, ob er schon wieder nach Alkohol roch. Empört schubste er sie von sich weg, legte seine Hand auf den Boden und stand, bedauerlicherweise leicht taumelnd, auf.

Das Mädchen wurde innerhalb von Sekunden genauso rot, wie er es sicher schon wieder war. „Oh, entschuldige. Ich dachte ja nur. Ich meine, es hätte ja sein können."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und verzog wütend das Gesicht. Es hätte ja sein können… Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war ihr Verdacht nicht unbegründet nach den letzten Monaten. Dennoch…

Statt einer weiteren Erklärung zuckte sie nur leicht gelangweilt wirkend mit den Schultern, erhob sich (um einiges sicherer als er) und ging zu ihrem immer noch magisch verschnürten Arbeitspaket zurück, das sie im Vorbeigehen geschickt vom Boden angelte.

Sie würde gehen, aber… er musste doch mit ihr sprechen!

„Warte mal!" Allen Stolz, den er noch besaß, bitter und hart hinunterschluckend, folgte er ihr, bis sie einige Meter weiter stehen blieb und sich ihm mit verwirrter Miene zudrehte. „Ja?"

„Ich…", er holte tief Luft, biss sich auf die Lippen und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Miene. Er spürte wie die Hitze wieder auf seinen Wangen und Ohren zu brennen begann und wie sein Mund von Sekunde zu Sekunde trockener wurde. „Ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Oh!" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lächelte verständnisvoll. „Also wegen Silvester. Ja ich wollte eigentlich auch noch etwas dazu sagen. Weißt du… vergessen wir es doch einfach, das war doch nur…"

„Nein!" Viel schärfer und vor allem viel lauter als beabsichtigt, kam seine Antwort. Weitere angstvolle Blicke über seine Schulter. Er sah sie nicht, doch langsam, wenn er sich nicht irrte, nahm er einen leicht fauligen Geruch in der Luft wahr.

„Nicht hier." Kaum noch ein Flüstern, viel eher gehaucht waren seine Worte.

Er glühte, ganz sicher würde er gleich anfangen zu dampfen, so heiß war sein Gesicht. Sie würde ihn sicher für komplett wahnsinnig halten, denn schon jetzt runzelte sie misstrauisch die Stirn und sah aus, als ob sie am liebsten vor ihm wegrennen würde. Das durfte sie aber nicht. Nicht, bevor er mit ihr geredet hatte.

„Komm!" Energisch packte er ihren Arm, deutete in Richtung des leer stehenden Klassenzimmers und zog sie mit sich. „Wir gehen da wieder rein. Dort drinnen sollte es erstmal sicher sein."

„Wieso sicher?" Ihre Stimme klang gepresst. Sie kam zögerlich nach, zu langsam. Er ließ von ihrem Arm ab und ergriff stattdessen ihre freie Hand, um sie besser mit sich ziehen zu können.

Er stieß die Tür auf, schubste sie hinein und schlüpfte ebenfalls in den Raum. Ein letzter Sicherheitsblick hinter sich, einmal tief Luft holen, schon fiel die Tür krachend ins Schloss.

Peinlich, demütigend, entwürdigend. Dennoch… er musste mit ihr reden. „Granger, du… du musst mir helfen." Immer noch stand er mit dem Gesicht zur Tür. Wandte ihr den Rücken zu, weil er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen wollte. Er kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe und vergrub beide Hände in den blonden Haaren, während er angestrengt darüber nachdachte, wie er sein Anliegen vorbringen konnte, ohne danach als komplett irre zu gelten.

Etwas Schweres fiel zu Boden. Draco zuckte zusammen und schämte sich Sekunden später als sein Gehirn mit etwas Zeitverzögerung feststellte, dass es nur Grangers schwerer Rucksack gewesen sein musste. Irgendetwas quietschte, ein Stuhl und dann ein dumpfes Geräusch. Stoff, der sich über Holz schob. Sie hatte sich auf eine der Bänke gesetzt. „Was gibt es denn?"

Gut, sie klang ruhig und beinahe neugierig. Immerhin nicht eingeschüchtert, verängstigt oder gar genervt.

„Tja, weißt du. Es ist nicht so leicht zu erklären." Draco drehte sich zögerlich um. Nicht langsam genug, denn sicher hatte sie noch einen Blick auf das verschämte Lächeln erhascht, das seine Lippen umspielte, als er mit leiser, eindringlicher Stimme zu erklären begann. „Ich bin nicht allein. Jemand folgt mir. Mehrere Personen…" Er stöhnte und kippte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.

Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn eben angesehen hatte… Sie hielt ihn doch für verrückt. Er holte tief Luft und ließ die Hände von seinen Augen weg, durch seine Haare gleiten. „Pass mal auf, ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt sicher für einen komplett Irren halten wirst aber… Nymphadora Tonks und andere verfolgen mich."

Das Mädchen wurde blass, Draco schauderte, leichenblass. Die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen starrte sie ihn an. „Aber…. Sie…Warum…!"

Er zitterte, erst jetzt, als er seine Arme um sich selbst schlang, um sich etwas Halt zu geben, spürte er, wie sehr sein Körper doch zitterte. „Du weißt doch, die Winkelgasse…."

Die Augen des Mädchens wurden riesengroß vor Entsetzen, sie schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

In diesem Moment wäre er eigentlich doch gerne gestorben. Seine Kehle wurde wieder enger und ihm war kalt. Seine Stimme war brüchig, leise und doch flehend: „Es war keine Absicht. Es war ein… Unfall. Sie war… es war keine Absicht." Er brach ab und rieb sich mit den Händen über sein feuchtes Gesicht.

Seine Knie trugen ihn nicht mehr, er knickte ein und sank langsam gegen die Wand gelehnt zu Boden, bis er so weit unten war, dass seine Stirn seine Knie berührten. „Ich wollte es doch nicht." Er schluckte, legte die Hände hinter den Kopf und fuhr mit kleiner Stimme fort. „Sie ist nicht allein. Es sind andere dabei und sie sind wütend. Ich habe sie gesehen. Sie… sie sind nicht wie Geister, weißt du?" Er musste abbrechen, um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Lange genug um tief Luft zu holen und den ekelhaft fauligen Geruch wahrzunehmen, der durch die Tür ins Zimmer hereinwaberte.

Schritte. Er hörte schlurfende Schritte.

Von Panik gepackt sprang er auf, hastete mit zwei großen Sprüngen hinüber zu dem Mädchen auf der Schulbank und klammerte seine Hände um ihre Schultern. „Bitte, ich wollte das doch alles nicht. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Du kennst Nymphadora doch, oder?"

Er schüttelte sie, viel heftiger als er wollte, doch die Angst ließ seine Bewegungen fahrig und unkontrolliert werden. „Du kennst sie, nicht? Du musst es ihr sagen, du musst ihr sagen, dass ich das alles nicht wollte."

Das Mädchen wich vor ihm zurück und betrachtete ihn voll stummem Entsetzen. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Wieder schüttelte er sie, sie musste, sie musste einwilligen. „Du musst es ihnen sagen! Sie sind wütend. Sie kommen, um mich zu holen, ich weiß es. Sie wollen… sie wollen irgendetwas mit mir machen, um sich zu rächen."

Sein eigenes, vor Angst und Panik verzerrtes Gesicht spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. „Bitte! Sie kennt dich. Du musst mir ihr reden. Dir wird sie glauben. Sie soll es dann den anderen sagen."

Etwas krachte. Irgendetwas war vor der Tür. Jemand hatte dagegen geschlagen. Draco fuhr mit einem ängstlichen Schrei herum und klammerte sich an das Mädchen. Wie ein verängstigtes Kind schlang er seine Arme um sie und presste sie so fest an sich, als wolle er in sie hineinkriechen. „Bitte!"

Das Mädchen holte tief Luft und drückte ihn von sich weg, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los. Ihre Augen flackerten nervös zur Tür, dann zurück zu ihm und wieder zur Tür. „Also gut…" Ihre Stimme war langsam, schleppend, als müsste sie in diesem Moment, wo sie sprach, noch darüber nachdenken, welche Worte und welche Entscheidung nun folgen sollten.

„Komm!" Das Mädchen sprang vom Tisch und führte ihn mit sich hinüber zur anderen Seite des Raumes, die der Tür gegenüber lag. Dort ging sie gemeinsam mit ihm in die Knie und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Pass auf, Draco, wir bleiben jetzt einfach hier und warten, ja?"

Poltern. Irgendetwas polterte vor der Tür und nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er presste die Arme um seine angezogenen Knie und kauerte sich vollkommen zusammen.

Ihre Hände glitten über seine Haare. Zuerst strichen sie nur über seinen Kopf, dann auch über seine Arme. „Mach die Augen zu, Draco. Dann siehst du sie nicht. Okay?"

Er nickte und ließ es zu, dass sie einen Arm um seine Schulter legte und ihn zu sich zog, bis er kippte und zusammengerollt mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoss lag.

Etwas krachte und wieder zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen. Die Augen zusammengepresst, so fest er konnte.

Weiche Hände strichen ihm über die Stirn. „Wir bleiben jetzt hier sitzen und warten. Wenn sie reinkommen, dann rede ich mit ihr. Keine Angst. Ich hab mich mit Tonks immer gut verstanden. Ich erklär ihr das einfach alles. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Draco wusste nicht genau, wie lange sie so da saßen. Sie, mit ausgestreckten Beinen gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er, den Kopf auf ihrem Schoss, zusammengekauert am Boden liegend, die Augen fest zusammengepresst und darum bemüht, nichts in der Welt außer ihrer Hand auf seiner Stirn wahrzunehmen.

Aber irgendwann wurde es besser. So viel besser, dass er sich fragte, ob er Nymphadora, Travers und die anderen wirklich gesehen hatte. Genau genommen lag er die letzte halbe Stunde nur noch bei ihr, weil es ihm zu peinlich war, die Augen wieder aufzumachen.

Er hörte Papier über sich rascheln und spürte, wie sie ab und zu ihr Gewicht verlagerte. Offensichtlich nutzte sie die Zeit zum Lesen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, dass sie das nicht tun würde, wenn sie wirklich von mörderischen Zombies belagert würden, desto mehr schämte er sich.

Irgendwann, schon längst hatte er die Augen wieder offen, als das helle Sonnenlicht schon längst dem Abendrot gewichen war und das Zimmer, in dem sie saßen, mehr und mehr in Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde, drückte sie ihn langsam von sich weg.

„Du musst aufstehen. Es ist gleich Abendessen und sie werden nach dir suchen, wenn du nicht hingehst."

Draco setzte sich langsam auf und nickte. Er war nun wieder klar genug, um zu wissen, dass sie die Lehrer, nicht seine toten Verfolger gemeint hatte, die es vermutlich gar nicht gab. Er vermied ihren Blick, während er seine verstrubbelten Haare halbwegs in Ordnung brachte und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ.

Xxx

Dieser Nachmittag mit Draco war… seltsam gewesen. Ihrem Instinkt folgend hatte Hermine beschlossen, bei Dracos Halluzinationen einfach mitzuspielen. Vermutlich hatte es ja auch geholfen. Irgendwann war seine Atmung ruhiger geworden und er hatte aufgehört zu zittern.

Sie hätte ihn schon eher weggeschickt, wenn ihr irgendein Grund oder eine Erwiderung eingefallen wäre, die weder für ihn noch für sie peinlich gewesen wäre. Den ganzen Nachmittag über, als er auf ihren zeitweise eingeschlafenen Beinen gelegen hatte, hatte sie so dringend zur Toilette gemusst, dass sie manchmal schon knapp davor gewesen war, ihn von sich herunterzuschubsen und aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Dennoch, sie hatte tapfer ausgehalten und war sogar ein klein wenig stolz darauf, wie sie mit einem offensichtlich komplett durchgedrehten Malfoy zurechtkam.

Abends im Bett war sie nicht mehr ganz so stolz, sondern eher nachdenklich. Malfoy, Draco, tat ihr im Grunde genommen leid. Er schien furchtbar unter seinen Erlebnissen zu leiden und ganz sicher hatte er sich das alles nicht wirklich gewünscht. Egal wie großspurig seine Sprüche auch immer gewesen sein mochten, das alles hatte er nicht gewollt. Vermutlich verfolgte ihn nun sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen in Gestalt seiner Opfer.

Wirklich, er tat ihr leid und sie verstand es. Trotzdem, sie sollte sich von ihm fernhalten. Es mochte eine gewisse Erleichterung für sie selbst sein, wenn sie mit Malfoy zusammen war. Zeit, die sie nicht mit ihren eigenen Problemen verbrachte. Dennoch, Dracos Situation war ausweglos, das hatte er absolut richtig erkannt und wenn sie sich nicht von ihm fernhalten würde, würde er sie mit sich nach unten ziehen. Tiefer, als sie ohnehin schon war, weil Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht würde wegsehen können, nachdem sie einmal damit begonnen hatte, wirklich hinzusehen.

Aber sie hatte doch schon genug eigene Probleme. Ron, der Orden, Greyback… vielleicht sogar ihre Eltern. Prüfungen, Harry, der Schulabschluss. Das war alles schon mehr als genug, wenn sie sich nun auch noch einen geisteskranken Malfoy auflud, würde sie zusammenbrechen. Es ging nicht anders, sie sollte sich von ihm fernhalten und nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie konnte ja doch nichts tun und vielleicht musste man sich einfach damit abfinden, dass es Dinge gab, die man nicht ändern konnte. Zumal, wenn diese Dinge eine Person betrafen, die im Grunde genommen kein Mitleid verdiente.

Xxx

Einige Tage später. Ein Samstag beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle. Draco war Hermine, Merlin oder Gott sei dank, aus dem Weg gegangen. Wie er allen Menschen aus dem Weg ging, wenn er nicht gerade im Unterricht war oder nachsitzen musste.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung Lehrerpult und lehnte sich nach hinten. Sie seufzte, als sie Lupins verhärmtes Gesicht in Richtung Slytherintisch funkeln sah. Sicher, Lupin war ein fähiger Zauberer und ein einfühlsamer Pädagoge, dennoch hätte sie sich einen anderen Lehrer als ihn als McGonagalls Ersatz gewünscht. Einen, der nicht so viel Grund hatte, die Slytherins wegen ihrer Todesserverwandtschaft zu hassen.

Allen, wirklich allen Ordensmitgliedern war klar, dass es einen Grund dafür gab, dass man nicht gegen seine Ernennung protestiert hatte. Einen Grund, warum Snape noch nicht hier war und warum Kingsley die Schule unbehelligt leiten durfte.  
Vermutlich planten sie wieder etwas. Sie hatte mit Harry und den anderen darüber gesprochen. Die toten Schüler in Hogsmeade waren der perfekte Weg gewesen, um McGonagall aus dem Weg zu räumen und sie noch dazu in Misskredit zu bringen. Keine Märtyrer. Die Leute, die von Voldemort beseitigt wurden, hasste man danach. Er wollte irgendetwas provozieren, was noch mehr Hass erzeugen würde und was die Unfähigkeit und Gefährlichkeit der Lehrer, und wahrscheinlich auch Schlammblüter, ein für alle mal außer Frage stellen würde.

Man hatte darüber diskutiert, Draco zu befragen. Per Cruciatus, Veritaserum oder Imperius, kam allerdings zum Schluss, dass Voldemort wohl nicht im Traum daran denken würde, irgendwelche Pläne mit Draco Malfoy abzustimmen.

Hermine fuhr zusammen, als sie etwas Spitzes in die Stirn pickte. Urplötzlich aus ihren Tagträumen aufgeschreckt blickte sie sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Wer oder was…?

Ein großer Uhu war direkt vor ihr, IN ihrem Suppenteller gelandet und pickte ihr ungeduldig mit seinem Schnabel gegen die Finger. An seinem Bein hing eine Nachricht.

Hermine kannte diesen Vogel, wie auch alle anderen Gryffindors, den misstrauischen Blicken in Richtung Malfoy zu schließen. Der Uhu war der größte, vermutlich auch teuerste Vogel, der zur Zeit in der Schule hauste. Hermine hatte irgendwann einmal mitbekommen, dass Malfoy ihn „Pure" genannt hatte. Wie passend.

Harry, der zu ihrer Rechten saß, war eben noch tief in einer Diskussion mit Ginny versunken gewesen. Jetzt aber, als Pure in seinem Suppenbad das Bein hob und gefährlich hin und herzuwanken begann, als Hermine ihm vorsichtig das Pergament vom Bein löste, war er still und musterte sie aufmerksam.

„Was will er denn?" Unnötig zu fragen, wer gemeint war. Draco hätte nicht auffälliger Aufmerksamkeit erlangen können. Ob es Absicht war? Vielleicht hatte er ja gemerkt, dass Hermine ihn im Moment ebenso dezent mied, wie er sie.

Statt einer Antwort zuckte sie nur mit den Achseln, machte eine abwiegelnde Geste mit der Hand und entfaltete das Pergament.

[style type="italic"]Komm nach dem Essen in den Besenschrank neben der Bibliothek. D.M.[/style]

Hermine runzelte verständnislos die Stirn und drehte sich in Richtung Slytherintisch um, wo Draco ihren Blick mit eisiger Miene erwiderte. Rechts und links von ihm rutschten einige seiner Hauskameraden etwas näher an ihn heran (die wohl vorher wohl sicherheitshalber Abstand gehalten hatten) und senkten ihre Köpfe zu ihm.

Der Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen war kalt, abweisend und ein wenig spöttisch. Wie immer. Er nickte in ihre Richtung und grinste, als er den Fragenden eine Antwort zuraunte.

Hermine, zutiefst verwirrt, drehte sich wieder um und las eine weitere Zeile, die sich eben erst auf ihrem Pergament zu formen begann.

[style type="italic"]PS: Sieh wütend aus. [/style]

Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen, faltete die Nachricht wieder zusammen und steckte sie mit einem finsteren Blick in Richtung Slytherintisch, in ihre Umhangtasche.

„Was war denn das?" Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um und winkte gelangweilt ab: „Ach nichts. Malfoy denkt mal wieder, dass er witzig ist." Sie verdrehte vielsagend die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Unwichtig."

Harry seufzte und wandte, ebenso wie Hermine, den Kopf zu den Slytherins, wo Draco mit dem Finger in Richtung Gryffindortisch zeigte und gemeinsam mit Crabbe und Goyle in höhnisches Gelächter ausbrach.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde begegneten sich ihre Augen. Hermine nickte ihm knapp zu, dann drehte sie sich wieder um und zog Harry mit sich. „Beachte sie nicht. Das spornt ihn doch nur an. Jedes Wort ist zu viel und ich habe keine Lust, ihn während des Essens ausrasten zu sehen."

Harry nickte und wandte sich wieder Ginny zu. Hermine seufzte und dachte daran, dass sie normalerweise neben Ron, und nicht neben Harry gesessen hatte. Die Bitterkeit darüber, dass sie nun ebenso vertraulich tuscheln sollte wich Sekunden später, als sie noch einmal ihren eigenen letzten Satz im Geiste wiederholte. Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust, Malfoy schon wieder ausrasten zu sehen, doch diesmal aus einem anderen Grund. Weil ihr langsam klar wurde, wie schlimm diese Dinge für ihn selbst waren.

Xxx

Die Tür zur Besenkammer war bereits offen. Sie fand Draco, wie erwartet, in der Kammer. Er saß zusammengekauert auf einem umgedrehten Putzeimer, inmitten einer Armee aus Besen, Schaufeln und Reinigungsmitteln.

Er hatte seine gefalteten Hände auf seinen Knien liegen, presste die Lippen zusammen und richtete seinen leeren Blick auf ein Regal neben der Tür.

Hermine lächelte scheu als sie die Kammer betrat. „Hallo."

„Mach die Tür zu", erwiderte er statt einer Begrüßung.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie gegen diese Unfreundlichkeit protestieren sollte, beschloss aber, dass es wohl doch sinnvoller war, zunächst das zu tun, was er gesagt hatte. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Dunkelheit umhüllte sie. Draco rührte sich, soweit sie hören konnte, nicht. Nur seinen Atem hörte sie und ein nervöses Husten. Sie entzündete ihren Zauberstab und blickte gespenstisch weiß leuchtendes Gesicht, das sie verlegen anlächelte. „Hier."

Zuerst wusste sie nicht was er meinte, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass er seinen Arm ausgestreckt hatte und ihr etwas entgegenhielt. Etwas… sie senkte den Zauberstab… einen Eimer.

„Zum Sitzen", kommentierte er leicht verlegen wirkend.

„Öh… danke." Sie nahm den Eimer, drehte sich um und setzte sich. Ein wenig zu nahe, denn sie fühlte eines seiner Knie an ihrem. Mit den Füßen schob sie sich samt Eimer etwas weiter nach hinten, bis sie einen Besenstiel in ihrem Rücken fühlte und Draco, obwohl sie die Füße ausstreckte, nicht berührte.

„Was machen wir denn, wenn Filch plötzlich reinkommt?"

„Wird er nicht. Um diese Uhrzeit kommt er nie. Immer erst gegen Abend. Dann holt er hier seine Sachen für die Flure und die Bibliothek."

Hermines Mund kräuselte sich spöttisch. „Sag mal, wie oft sitzt du eigentlich hier drin, dass du das so genau weißt?"

Es sollte ein Scherz sein, doch Hermine sah voll Unbehagen, dass sich Malfoys blasses Gesicht im matten Licht ihres Zauberstabes rot verfärbte. „Tja.." Hermine seufzte und löschte ihren Zauberstab, da Malfoys verlegenes Gesicht ein zu befremdlicher Anblick war, um sich so mit ihm unterhalten zu können. „Was gibt es?"

„Nichts." Malfoy hustete trocken und rutschte, dem quietschenden Eimer nach, auf seiner Sitzunterlage herum.

„Du hast mich also hier her in eine Besenkammer geschickt, weil du mir nichts zu sagen hast?"

Hermine hörte, wie Draco tief Luft holte und wohl zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, doch die kam nicht. Stattdessen hörte sie ihn etwas lauter atmen als zuvor und hörte ebenso, wie er mit den Schuhsohlen nervös auf dem Boden herumtrippelte.

„Hast du wieder etwas gesehen?", fragte sie schließlich, so neutral und sachlich wie möglich.

Seine Füße rutschten weiter üben den Boden, er seufzte und erwiderte immer noch nichts. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit und sie glaubte zu sehen, wie sich die schwach von der Dunkelheit abzeichnenden blonden Haare hin und her bewegten. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist…", er brach ab, seufzte und sprach erst einige Sekunden mit tonloser Stimme weiter: „Ich will einfach nicht alleine sein."

Hermine kräuselte die Lippen und überlegte. „Naja… also, ich wollte eigentlich für Arithmantik lernen. Ich habe heute Morgen ein Buch über theoretische Grundlagen gefunden und denke, das könnte…"

„Bitte… ich bin auch still und lasse dich lesen." Dracos Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch das verzweifelte Flehen darin war so intensiv, dass Hermine eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen. „ Ich will jetzt einfach nicht… ich kann nicht…" Er seufzte und bettelte weiter: „Bitte! Du musst gar nichts machen. Es ist nur…"

„Ist etwas passiert?"

Statt einer Antwort, sah sie den weißen Fleck, der sein Kopf war, auf und ab nicken.

Sie wartete, ob er das ganze irgendwie ausführen würde und ging dabei im Geiste sämtliche Artikel durch, die sie heute im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte.

Es war so finster hier drinnen. Sie konnte nur sehr vage die Konturen seines bleichen Gesichtes und seiner Haare erkennen. Der Rest von ihm, der in den schwarzen Slytherinumhang gehüllt war, verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit.

„Ich war heute Nacht weg", flüsterte er so leise, dass Hermine unwillkürlich einige Zentimeter näher an ihn heranrutschte, um ihn besser hören zu können.

Sie hörte ihn atmen, auffällig laut. Hörte, wie er hart schluckte und sah die graue Silhouette seiner Hand über sein Gesicht wischen. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, was passiert ist." Er schluckte wieder, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit leiser, zitternder Stimme fort. „Ich weiß, dass ich gestern Abend früh ins Bett gegangen bin, um zu lesen. Ich musste dann irgendwann aufs Klo und dann hat das Mal gebrannt." Er brach wieder ab und Hermine meinte zu sehen, dass er nervös seine Finger knetete. „Ich weiß, dass ich….ich habe… es ist eine Illusion. Ich habe eine Illusion erzeugt, die so aussah, als würde ich in meinem Bett liegen, wenn jemand nachsehen würde. Man würde es merken, wenn man die Illusion anfasst, aber…" Er schluckte und Hermine hörte ihn atmen. Nicht ruhig, zittrig, zitternder Atem. „Ist ja auch egal." Der Eimer unter ihm wackelte. Entweder hatte er sein Gewicht verlagert oder seine Beine zitterten von alleine so sehr, dass sie den Eimer zum Wackeln brachten. Einige Sekunden später hörte das leise Klappern auf und er sprach mit bebender, schneller werdender Stimme weiter: „Ich werde manchmal nachts gerufen. Das kam schon öfter vor. Diesmal aber… ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr erinnern, wo ich war. Das nächste, das ich weiß, ist, dass ich aufgewacht bin, als Goyle mir kaltes Wasser übergeschüttet hat. Ich war nackt und meine Kleider lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf einem Stuhl neben mir." Er atmete tief durch und gestand: „Mir fehlt die ganze Nacht."

Hermine benetzte sich die Lippen, verzog den Mund und überlegte einen Moment. „Ist es nicht möglich, dass du einfach nur geträumt hast, dass das Mal brannte? Du warst in deinem Bett, hast gelesen und bist in deinem Bett wieder aufgewacht. Also es klingt schon so…"

„Nein!" Scharf, viel lauter als zuvor und empört klang Dracos Stimme, als er ihr das Wort abschnitt, doch sofort wurde sie wieder zu dem zitternden Wispern, dass ihn wie ein verängstigtes Kind klingen ließ. Verängstigt, doch beschwörend, so drang seine Stimme zu ihr: „Ich habe nicht geträumt. Ich… ich habe ja auch überlegt, ob ich nur geträumt habe und… also meine Kleider waren sauber, aber meine Schuhe… die Sohlen waren feucht. Als ich mir meine Schuhe angezogen habe, waren meine ganzen Füße nass. Alles war noch feucht." Er brach ab, holte tief Luft und sprach weiter. „Ich habe nachgesehen. Ich habe meine Schuhe wieder ausgezogen und ich hatte ganz…ganz…" Die Stimme war kaum noch wahrzunehmen und doch, der Ekel, der deutlich daraus hervor klang, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Blut… die ganzen Schuhe trieften immer noch vor Blut."

Hermine wimmerte und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er hatte es sicher gehört, doch reagierte er nicht darauf, sondern putzte sich stattdessen die Nase. Wahrscheinlich, dem Beben seiner Stimme nach, die vielen Pausen, die er machte, das Schneuzen… wahrscheinlich weinte er. Seine Stimme war etwas höher, schneller und nun hörte sie ihn ganz deutlich schluchzen. „Ich habe… ich…" Er brach ab, atmete schwer aus und sprach sehr schnell, als wolle etwas Lästiges vertreiben. „Also… also ich habe einen Zauberstab. Ich weiss… ich sollte keinen haben aber… ist ja auch egal. Es war halt notwendig!"

Hermine machte „Hmm!" und nickte, obwohl er sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie rieb sich die heftig pochenden Schläfen und überlegte, wann und ob sie diese Sache mit dem Zauberstab an die anderen weitergeben sollte. Schwierig, denn wie sollte sie erklären, woher sie davon wusste? Sie beschloss diese Überlegung auf später zu verschieben und erstmal Draco zuzuhören, der mit gepresster Stimme fortfuhr: „Ich habe einen Reinigungszauber über die Schuhe gesprochen und… die braunen Flecken unter dem Bett weggewischt. Ich habe denn ganzen Slytherinkerker abgesucht, aber ich konnte keine anderen Flecken mehr sehen. Die Elfen hatten schon alles weggewischt."

Er hob seine Hände und wischte sich über die Augen. Dunkelgraue Silhouetten, die sich nur schwach von dem ein wenig helleren Grau seines Gesichtes und dem weißen Schimmer seines Haares abzeichneten.

Hermine rückte nun ganz bewusst etwas näher zu ihm. Unsicher, was sie tun sollte, unsicher, was helfen könnte und ob sie überhaupt helfen wollte, hörte sie voll sprachlosem Entsetzen stumm weiter zu, wie er schniefend weitersprach. „Ich war heute Nacht weg und ich glaube, dass wir irgendjemanden umgebracht haben. Ich meine, meine Schuhe haben getrieft vor Blut. Meine Kleider wurden gesäubert, aber an die Schuhe haben sie nicht gedacht. Aber…aber…" Er schluchzte und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren. „Ich habe einen Umkehrzauber über meinen Zauberstab gesprochen aber irgendjemand, wahrscheinlich ich, hat alle Zauber, die ich gestern vollführt habe, gelöscht. Also auch Dinge, von denen ich ganz sicher weiß, dass ich sie gestern Abend getan habe."

Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus, tastete etwas im Dunkeln herum, bis sie zuerst seinen Arm fühlte und mit den Fingern daran entlang glitt, bis ihre Fingerkuppen seine Hände unter den ihren spürten. Langsam sanken ihre Finger nach unten, legten sich um seine viel größere Hand und drückten sie.

Er zitterte sehr stark, doch als er weitersprach, als er den Druck ihrer Finger erwiderte, klang die Stimme ein kleines bischen weniger verzweifelt: „Ich habe den ganzen Morgen überlegt und… alles was ich…irgendwie… also es ist sehr undeutlich, aber manchmal schießen mit für einen Sekundenbruchteil ganz komische Bilder durch den Kopf. Irgendetwas Rotes… ich kann es nicht erkennen. Und manchmal glaube ich, dass irgendjemand schreit. Wenn ich mich dann aber umdrehe, ist niemand da." Er atmete tief durch und Hermine fühlte, wie ein zitternder Finger über ihre Hand strich. „Das ist nicht das erste Mal. Es gab schon öfter solche… Lücken. Ich glaube an Weihnachten ist auch irgendetwas passiert, es fühlt sich so an, aber ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine fuhr sich mit ihrer freien Hand über ihr Gesicht und dachte darüber nach wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis man sie hier in dieser Besenkammer finden würde, falls irgendetwas…passieren würde.

Eiskalte Schauer liefen ihr bei dem Gedanken über den Rücken, dass sie hier alleine mit einem offensichtlich komplett Irren war. Sie sollte gehen, es wäre besser für sie. Sie hatte genug eigene Probleme und wenn sie jetzt nicht ginge, dann würde er sie zu tief in seine Welt hineinziehen, um einfach wieder daraus verschwinden zu können.

„Ich habe Angst davor, dass es mir wieder einfällt. Bitte, Hermine, ich will heute einfach nicht alleine sein. Ich habe doch niemand, zu dem ich gehen kann. Ich kann das doch niemandem sagen…" Kaum lauter als ein Flüstern und doch…

…

…

…

Der Moment war vorbei, sie hielt immer noch Dracos Hand und saß immer noch hier. Und blieb.

„Redest du nicht mit den anderen? Ich meine, vielleicht Pansy oder zumindest Crabbe und Goyle. Die wissen doch sicher, was… was du bist?"

Es hörte sich an wie ein bitteres Lachen. Warmer Atem blies ihr gegen die Stirn, ließ eine Haaresträhne, die ihr über die Stirn gerutscht war, leicht fliegen. Er musste ihr näher sein als sie gedacht hatte. „Sie finden es toll. Egal was ich ihnen sage, sie finden alles cool." Er seufzte und jetzt spürte sie zu seiner Hand in ihrer auch noch sein Knie, das sich gegen ihres lehnte. „Aber sie hören auch kaum noch zu. Ich bin ihnen unheimlich. Wir reden, wenn es hochkommt, zwei bis drei Sätze am Tag miteinander. Ich bin ihnen peinlich, glaube ich. Sie hören sich abends im Gemeinschaftsraum ab und zu was an, finden es toll, aber abgesehen davon gehen mir doch alle aus dem Weg."

Hermine ließ ihn los und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Eine Minute vielleicht saß sie so da und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, warum sie überhaupt gekommen war. Warum sie ihrem eigenen Rat nicht gefolgt war und sich fern von Draco und seinen irren Problemen gehalten hatte.

„Aber warum denn hier drin? Warum in einer Besenkammer?", fragte sie schließlich.

Ihre Handflächen schienen mit einem mal rot zu glühen. Sie glühten natürlich nicht wirklich. Draco hatte nur seinen Zauberstab entzündet, so dass die dunklen Schatten, die ihre Hände waren, vor ihren eigenen Augen sichtbar wurden.

„Weil wir hier alleine sind. Außerdem glaube ich, dass die Ausgänge bewacht werden. Sie würden merken, wenn ich das Schloss verlasse. Hier suchen sie uns nicht."

Hermine nahm die Hände vom Gesicht, versuchte nicht genervt die Augen zu verdrehen und stöhnte. „Du schaffst mich. Weißt du das?" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht als sie bemerkte, wie blass Draco auf ihre Erwiderung geworden war. Wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas ausgefressen hatte. So sah er aus. „Ist schon okay" Hermine tätschelte ihm wohlwollend die Schulter und stand auf. „Aber etwas gemütlicher könnte es schon sein. Ich will nicht den ganzen Mittag auf einem Eimer hocken."

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und zielte zwischen Dracos Beine, der daraufhin ein entsetztes Quietschen von sich gab. Zutiefst erschüttert sah er aus, als sich das Blech unter seinem Hintern ausbreitete, um seinen Rücken herum nach allen Seiten floss und weich und samtig wurde. Sein ganzer Körper wurde empor gehoben. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass der Eimer zu einem etwas abgewetzt wirkenden Sofa geworden war, entlockte Hermine ein äußerst selbstgerechtes Grinsen.

„Nun ja, wir wollen es ja bequem haben. Nicht? Entschuldige die Malfoy-unwürdige Aufmachung. Hier drinnen ist es dunkel, ich konnte es mit nicht besser vorstellen. Deswegen…", sie zielte auf eine Petroleumlampe, die klappernd von der Decke herunterhing.

Die Lampe begann zu beben. Als würde das Metall schmelzen, als wäre es mit einem mal flüssig und nicht mehr massiv, warf es Blasen. Es erweiterte sich wie ein Luftballon, der von einer starken Lunge aufgeblasen wurde und platzte. Doch statt auf sie herabzuregnen, erstarrte das zerplatzte Metall wie zerflossenes Wachs, verhärtete sich und bot halt für eine Vielzahl von Kerzen, die aus den äußeren Enden emporwuchsen. Ein weiterer Wink ihres Zauberstabes und Hermine entzündete die Kerzen.

„Tja, ich will es zum Lesen hell haben." Hermine lobte sich innerlich selbst, für diesen geschickten Zauber. Wenn sie es schon selbst spürte, wie musste es dann erst auf Draco wirken?

Gar nicht. Statt ihr Wunderwerk zu beachten, hatte er sich seinen Rucksack geschnappt und wühlte mit beiden Händen darin herum. „Ich hab auch was mitgebracht", murmelte er mit halb stolzer, halb verlegener Stimme. Sein Haar hing ihm weit über die Stirn, aber Hermine war sicher, dass er, wenn er schon nicht rot war, dennoch verlegen aussah.  
„Ah, da." Mit einem zufriedenen Laut zog und zerrte er etwas aus dem Rucksack, setzte sich aufrecht hin und hielt zwei Butterbierflaschen, in jeder Hand eine, nach oben. Er grinste ein recht angenehmes Kleinejungenlächeln und legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich war in der Küche", berichtete er stolz. „Ich musste sie noch nicht mal anschreien. Die Elfen dort haben das Zeug richtiggehend nach mir geworfen." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

War es nur das Flackern der Kerzen über ihm, das seine Augen zum Leuchten brachten, oder war er wirklich so stolz, so erleichtert, dass sein Plan gelungen war?

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um das Lächeln, das sich so beharrlich darauf offenbaren wollte, zurückzuhalten. „Na dann gib mal her." Malfoy nickte zustimmend, stellte eine der Butterbierflaschen auf den Boden und klopfte mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich, den er für sie auf der Couch vorgesehen hatte. Er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung seines Rucksacks und fügte verheißungsvoll hinzu: „Ich habe auch Kürbissaft und Milch, wenn du willst."

Draco rutschte etwas weiter weg, bis er ganz eng in die Ecke der Couch gedrückt war, als sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. „Ich bin ganz still." Er zog die Knie hoch und legte sie, viel zu eng um gemütlich zu sitzen, auf die Couch. „Ich versuche, ein bischen zu schlafen. Falls… also falls das für dich zu eng sein sollte…"

Es war unangenehm zu wissen, woran er dachte. Dass er um dieses Problem von ihr wusste, und es ansprach. Das traute sich normalerweise niemand. Allerdings, so musste sie zugeben, kam sie ja mit Ginny, Harry oder sonst jemandem auch nie in die Situation, stundenlang in einem Besenschrank verbringen zu müssen.

„Es ist schon okay. Du kannst deine Beine auch ruhig ausstrecken." Sie tätschelte mit ihrer Hand auf ihre Oberschenkel. „Besser, du legst dich mit dem Kopf hier drauf. Sonst hab ich deine Füße im Gesicht." Sie grinste und verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie gerade etwas Unangenehmes gerochen hätte. „Es ist okay, wenn du dich hier hinlegst. Wirklich… aber fass mich nicht an, ja? Leg dich einigermaßen bequem hin und lass mich lesen. Ansonsten darfst du nichts von mir anfassen. Ja?"

Draco nickte. Ohne irgendwelche Einwände oder Zwischenfragen. Er hatte die Bedingungen verstanden und akzeptiert. Fast… Er zog seine Beine weg, drehte sich um und ließ sich langsam auf ihren Schoss sinken. „Kannst du", begann er zögerlich und drehte sich zur Seite, als wolle er ihr bei dieser Bitte nicht in die Augen sehen. „Kannst du mich anfassen? Meine Stirn, oder meine Haare. Das find' ich schön. Ich kann dann besser schlafen."

Es war bizarr. Die ganze Situation war bizarr. Hermine, mit Malfoy auf einem zu einer Couch verwandelten Putzeimer. Malfoy, der dieses Treffen offenbar vorbereitet hatte und sie nun anbettelte, ihm das Gesicht zu streicheln, damit er besser einschlafen konnte.

„Okay!", willigte sie vorsichtig ein. Es war...grotesk. Die ganze Situation war so grotesk wie der Gruselfilm, als den sie zur Zeit ihr Leben empfand. Andererseits… wenn das Leben verrückt war, konnte etwas mehr Verrücktheit auch nicht mehr schaden. Ohne weiter über diese Kammer, die Situation oder Malfoy nachzudenken, angelte Hermine nach ihrem eigenen Rucksack, zog ihr Buch heraus und legte es neben sich auf die Lehne. Sie nahm eine der von Malfoy mitgebrachten Butterbierflaschen und trank einen tiefen Zug.

Eine Hand auf dem Buch, eine Hand auf seiner Wange beschloss sie, dass selbst ein Nachmittag im Besenschrank mit Malfoy besser war als einsam sterben zu wollen.


	16. Harmonie

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *blümchenschenk***

* * *

**Kapitel 16: Harmonie **

_**Soundtrack 1: Irgendwas das bleibt – Silbermond**_

Der wolkenlose Himmel lag wie ein strahlend-blauer See über ihnen. So klar, dass Hermine einfach nach oben sehen musste um sicherzugehen, dass sich dort im Azur keine Bäume, Sträucher oder Menschen spiegelten.

Hermine hielt die Hände vor die Augen um sie vor der Sonne zu schützen, die ihr wärmend auf Nase, Wangen und Hände schien. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss es, wie die warme Brise durch ihr Haar wehte, über ihren Hals strich und die Luft mit himmlischen Frühlingsdüften erfüllte. Angenehm warm, mit mindestens fünfundzwanzig Grad. Beinahe sommerlich, doch nein, die Farben, Gerüche und sogar Hermines Stimmung waren untrügliche Zeichen des Frühlings.

Der blühende Mandelbaum über ihr raschelte leise und hin und wieder schwebten einzelne zart-rosa Blütenblätter vom Baum herab, segelten wie pastellfarbene Papierflieger durch die Luft und landeten im Gras.

Die Wiese war von einem saftigen, leuchtenden Grün. Blumen überzogen das ganze Gelände wie ein leuchtend bunter Teppich aus Veilchen, Schneeglöckchen und Vergissmeinnicht. All das gesäumt von Mandel-, Kirsch- und Pfirsichbäumen, deren Blüten wie zart duftende rosa Wolken über der Erde schwebten.

Hermine hatte Malfoy zwar gesagt, dass Kirschbäume nicht zeitgleich neben Mandel- und Pfirsichbäumen blühten, dass es so etwas wie Lotusblütenbäume gar nicht gab und Schneeglöckchen nicht zur selben Zeit wie Veilchen und Vergissmeinnicht blühten, aber er hatte ihr daraufhin nur genervt den Mund verboten, sein Hemd ausgezogen und es vor sich auf der Wiese ausgebreitet, wo er sich mit wohligem Seufzen auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt hatte.

Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass das ganze einen gewissen Reiz hatte.

Sie lächelte über die in allen Farben des Regenbogens schillernden Schmetterlinge, die wie Wolken aus Licht und Farben über die Wiese schwebten. Wunderschön. Passend zu Slytherin hatte Draco natürlich auch smaragdfarbene Falter beschworen.

Auf Bienen, Wespen, Mücken und alles andere, was ihm gefährlich werden könnte, hatte der Feigling aber verzichtet.

Hermine konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie lange er gebraucht hatte, um das Zimmer in der Heulenden Hütte in diese schon beinahe kitschig anmutende Frühlingsidylle zu verwandeln. Ebenso fragte sie sich, wie viele Blümchen und Schmetterlinge immer noch im Slytherinkerker zu finden waren, die Draco nach dem Üben wegzuzaubern vergessen hatte.

Dennoch, wunderschön.

Hermine ließ sich schließlich im Schneidersitz nieder. Sie hatte sich nun endgültig dazu durchgerungen hierzubleiben und so suchte sie nach einer Position, in der sie bequem sitzen konnte.

Sie hatte ein wenig nachgeforscht und schnell herausgefunden, dass man an Tagen wie diesen, wenn er einmal ausnahmsweise nicht nachsitzen musste, auch seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht magisch nachverfolgte. Ministeriumserlass Nummer… irgendwas besagte, dass das Nachsitzen nicht von den Lehrern über die Maßen ausgenutzt werden durfte. Über die Maßen war ein dehnbarer Begriff und so hatte Kingsley beschlossen, dass alle sieben Tage ein freier Nachmittag genug sei, um die „Anti-Kinderarbeit"-Klausel nicht zu verletzen.

Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann fasste sie sich ein Herz und griff nach der Flasche, die der blonde Jammerlappen überdeutlich sichtbar neben sich auf die Wiese gestellt hatte. Während schweres, nach Mandeln duftendes Öl über ihre Finger glitt dachte sie darüber nach, wie skurril diese ganze Szene doch war.

Wirklich nachvollziehen, warum sie gekommen war, konnte sie nicht. Malfoy hatte ihr nach dem Unterricht, als er sie ausgesprochen grob umgekrempelt hatte, einen Zettel zugesteckt, auf dem die recht knapp formulierte Bitte stand, nach der Zaubertrankstunde in die Heulende Hütte zu kommen.

Harry hatte ihr während des Frühstücks von einem weiteren Ausraster Malfoys erzählt, einen von vielen in der letzten Zeit. Sie war um diese Zeit schon in Alte Runen gewesen, während Harry immer noch mehr oder weniger gemütlich frühstückte.

Gegen neun Uhr war dann wohl Malfoy, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle in die Halle marschiert. Sie waren noch nicht einmal an ihren Plätzen angekommen, als der Ärger auch schon losging. Draco hatte Harry angeschnauzt, woraufhin der ihm heftig Paroli geboten hatte. Da Draco im Moment aber nicht in der Lage zu sein schien, gleichzeitig jemanden zu beleidigen und nach vorne zu sehen, verhedderten sich seine Füße in seinem Umhang, er krachte auf Goyle und zog Crabbe mit sich, der dann seinerseits auf Draco landete.

Fluchend und schimpfend hatte sich Draco wieder aus seiner beengten Lage befreit, nur um abermals zu stolpern. Bäuchlings voraus landete er auf einem üppig mit Marmeladentoast beladenen Teller eines Erstklässlers. Harry sagte Hermine, dass dieser Junge wirklich nichts anderes getan hatte, als einfach nur dazusitzen und Malfoy ängstlich anzusehen. Malfoy selbst wäre nur deshalb wie ein Irrer auf diesen Jungen losgegangen und hätte ihm die Nase zertrümmert.

Hermine hatte selbst genug von Malfoys Blackouts mitbekommen, um zu wissen, wie unerwartet und bedrohlich diese wirken konnten. So machte sie auch Harry und den anderen keine Vorwürfe, dass sie dem Jungen nicht sofort zur Hilfe gekommen waren.

Selbst Crabbe und Goyle hatten, laut Harry, vollkommen verängstigt und verwirrt gewirkt und nichts anderes als „Sollen wir jetzt mitmachen?" fragen können.

War es nun Ginny oder Harry? Irgendjemand hatte jedenfalls daraufhin den Zauberstab gezogen und auf Malfoy gerichtet, um ihn zu schocken. Danach war er, wieder einmal, zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht worden.

Jedenfalls hatte Draco in der Zaubertrankstunde gefehlt und war dann erst gekommen, als alle anderen schon ihre Bücher einpackten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon wieder Strafarbeit bei Shacklebolt aufgebrummt bekommen. Ein Umstand, der Hermine jedes Mal mehr beunruhigte, weil sich ihr die Frage aufdrängte, ob Draco wirklich klar war, dass eine endgültig negative Beurteilung von McGonagall oder Shacklebolt ihn mehr als seinen Schulabschluss kosten konnte.

Ihre Hände waren weich, glitschig und wurden bei den kreisenden Bewegungen, die sie auf seinen Schulterblättern vollführte, langsam wärmer. Ihre öligen Hände strichen mit festem Druck seine Wirbelsäule herunter und wieder hinauf. Vorsichtig passte sie auf, seine blonden Haare nur mit ihrem Handrücken aus seinem Nacken zu streichen, den sie daraufhin mit festen Griffen zu kneten begann.

Draco lag still vor ihr, hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet. Sein vorhin noch viel zu ernst für sein Alter wirkendes Gesicht hatte sich merklich entspannt. Fast meinte sie sogar, eine leicht rosige Verfärbung der Wangen wahrzunehmen. War er wirklich rot geworden, als er sich vor ihr ausgezogen hatte? Und dabei war es doch nur sein Rücken, der bar und schutzlos von ihren Händen bearbeitet wurde. Wahrscheinlich war das aber schon anstrengend genug für ihn, sich ihr so schutzlos und ohne Waffe in den Händen zu präsentieren. Ein bisschen war Hermine stolz auf sich, ein bisschen hatte sie Angst.

War es nun gut oder schlecht, dass er sie nicht als Gefahr einstufte?

„Willst du mir irgendwas sagen?", setzte sie ihre Überlegungen laut fort, während ihre Hände vom Nacken weg, hinüber zu den Schulterblättern glitten und dort weitermassierten.

„Warum sollte ich mit dir reden wollen, Granger?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Warum? Ja, warum? Weil ihnen doch beiden klar war, dass das der einzige Grund war, warum er sie hierher gebeten hatte. Er wollte reden und ein bisschen bedauert und getröstet werden. Danach würde er sich dann ohne ein Wort des Dankes davonmachen und sie - wieder im Schloss – ignorieren und beschimpfen, bis es ihm wieder zu viel wurde und er sich bei ihr erneut bei ihr ausweinen wollte. Das fünfte Treffen dieser Art war das heute und immer verlief es nach dem gleichen Schema.

Natürlich wollte er reden. Er redete ja fast die ganze Zeit alleine. Hermine kam kaum zu Wort, wofür sie auch aufrichtig dankbar war. Sie war nicht soweit, war noch lange nicht soweit, irgendeinem Menschen auf der ganzen Welt von ihren Sorgen zu erzählen. Am allerwenigsten ihm.

Ging es ihm denn mit ihr nicht genauso? Oft fragte sie sich, wie einsam ein Mensch sein musste, der ausgerechnet jemanden aussuchte, den er verachtete, um ihm die schlimmsten Dinge, die intimsten Geheimnisse und größten Ängste zu offenbaren.

Grausam und surreal war all das, was er erzählte. Hermine verschloss ihren Geist vor den Bildern, die er ihr mit seinen Worten aufdrängte und konzentrierte sich, genau wie jetzt, nur auf das Gefühl ihrer Hände auf seiner Haut.

Trotzdem gab es wohl auch vieles, das er ihr nicht sagte. Hermine vermutete, dass es die Dinge waren, die er selbst getan hatte. Manches wusste er wohl sowieso nicht mehr. Die Lücken schienen das Schlimmste für ihn zu sein, weil in dieser Zeit vermutlich Dinge geschehen waren, die zu entsetzlich waren, um sich daran zu erinnern.

Mitten im Satz brach er manchmal ab, begann zu zittern und fand einfach keine Worte mehr. Keinen Ton brachte er dann heraus. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen war es so gewesen. Er war schon total verstört zu ihr gekommen, hatte immer wieder angesetzt irgend etwas zu sagen, doch kamen keine Worte über seine Lippen.

Hermine hatte daraufhin eine ganze Woche lang keine Zeitung mehr gelesen.

Es hatte nicht vieler Worte bedurft, um die Regeln dieser Treffen auszumachen. Selbstverständlich sollte niemand etwas von dem, was er hörte, an andere weitergeben. Hermine fragte sich, ob das auf Dauer machbar war. Da sie sich ihrerseits mit Enthüllungen sehr bedeckt hielt, war das genau genommen aber nicht ihr Problem.

Seine Bedingung war, dass er in Gegenwart so feindselig sein durfte wie sonst auch und ihre war, dass er sie nicht anfassen durfte. Es war halbwegs okay ihn anzufassen, so wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Er selbst durfte noch nicht einmal ihre Hände berühren, die tröstend über seinen Rücken, seine Wangen und seine Schultern streichelten. Meist kehrte er ihr deswegen auch den Rücken zu. Ein bizarrer Vertrauensbeweis für einen Menschen, der so offensichtlich paranoid war. Vielleicht war dieses versteckte Lob einer der Gründe, warum sie überhaupt kam.

„Weißt Du was?", entgegnete sie gelassen und kippte sich noch etwas Öl über die Handinnenflächen, das sie etwas weiter unterhalb der Schulterblätter zu verreiben begann, „du bist der mit Abstand unsympathischste Mensch, den ich auf der ganzen Welt kenne."

„Wen interessiert deine Meinung schon?", nuschelte er leise, winkelte ein Bein seitlich an und drückte die rechte Schulter kaum merklich nach oben, damit ihre Hände diese besser bearbeiten konnten.

„Sieh es ein Malfoy, du bist einfach ein Arschloch", stellte Hermine gelassen fest und begann mit wesentlich mehr Druck, als nötig gewesen wäre, seine Schultern zu bearbeiten. „Du bist ein eingebildeter, überheblicher, feiger Snob."

Draco knurrte unwillig, woraufhin sie noch ein wenig fester drückte und ihre Abneigung genüßlich weitererklärte: „Jemand, der keine größere Freude im Leben hat, als andere Leute zu mobben. Du hast mehr Vorurteile als Gehirnzellen, bist unhöflich", Malfoy streckte sein Bein wieder aus und legte sich gerade, so dass sie nun damit beginnen konnte, den unteren Teil des Rückens, knapp über der Hüfte zu massieren, „verwöhnt und außerdem ein Papa-Söhnchen."

Die letzten Worte bereute sie sofort. Die Muskeln unter ihren Fingern verspannten sich und sie sah, wie die Hände, auf die er sein Gesicht gebettet hatte, sich zu Fäusten ballten. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, kaute auf der Unterlippe herum und gerade als sie sich auf einen üblen Fluch gefasst machte, entspannte sich ein Körper wieder.

„Und warum bist du dann überhaupt hier?", fragte er in barschem Ton und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach war er ehrlich gekränkt.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie mit ratlosem Achselzucken, „solange ich dir zuhöre, muss ich nicht über mich selbst nachdenken." Hermine schwieg, peinlich berührt über die Wahrheit, die sie selbst erst in dem Moment in ihrem vollem Umfang begreifen konnte, da sie ihr über die Lippen kam. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, fragte sie stattdessen so schnell: „Und warum bist du hier?"

Schulterzucken. Er richtete den Oberkörper etwas auf, bettete sich um und drehte sich nun so, dass zwar sein Kopf immer noch von ihr abgewandt lag, doch eines seiner Knie ihre Schenkel berührte. „Weil du Ärger kriegen würdest, wenn du deinen Freunden von mir erzählst. Deswegen kann ich mit dir reden."

Hermine presste die Fingerkuppen etwas heftiger in seine empfindliche Seite, woraufhin er unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

„Ich dachte, der Junge will mich umbringen", murmelte er unvermittelt.

„Was? Welcher Junge?" Hermine war verwirrt, wenn sie auch eine Ahnung hatte, worauf er hinauswollte. „Der heute morgen? Du dachtest, er will dich mit seinem Toastbrot erschlagen?"

Er seufzte schwer und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Nein, ich…", er stoppte kurz und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich so, als würde ihm selbst jetzt irgendetwas Angst machen. „Ich habe Blut auf meinem Bauch gesehen. Alles war rot und ich dachte, er hätte mir den Bauch aufgeschlitzt."

„Aber es war doch nur Marmelade."

„Ja…" Seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter und klang leicht gereizt. „Das hab ich dann auch gemerkt. Aber in dem Moment… alles war rot und die Leute haben ihre Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet. Ich dachte…", er brach wieder ab und biss sich auf die Lippen, ließ es zu, dass Hermines Hände sanfter, fast zärtlich über seine Schultern strichen.

Mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens gestand sie sich ein, dass es genau diese Momente waren, die ihr selbst halfen. Solange sie über seine Worte nachdachte, war ihr Geist frei von jedem Gedanken an… das, was vorher gewesen war.

„Sowas passiert mir öfter", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, nachdem er gut zwei Minuten lang geschwiegen hatte. „Ich sehe Dinge, die gar nicht da sind. Manchmal sind es ganze Szenen, manchmal nur einzelne Bilder. Ich sehe Leute herumliegen. Blut oder…", er holte tief Luft und schluckte. Wieder einer der Momente, in denen er es einfach nicht sagen konnte. Was auch immer. Erneutes, angestrengtes Schnauben. Als er sich ein wenig gesammelt hatte, sprach er weiter: „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Es ist, als wäre ich wieder dort. Oder… oder als wären diese Leute bei mir."

Hermine schloss die Augen und knetete seinen Nacken blind, aber sanft, weiter. Szenen der letzten Monate zogen an ihr vorbei. Begebenheiten, in denen er, für jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt vollkommen grundlos, auf brutalste Weise ausgerastet war. „So wie in Verteidigung, als du diesen Avada Kedavra abgefeuert hast?"

Er nickte kaum merklich und drehte sich zur Seite, wobei er die Knie anzog und sich wie ein Embryo zusammenrollte. Das deutlichste Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm schlecht ging. „Alles war laut", murmelte er und legte die Arme um die Knie, „und es wurden Flüche geschrien und… ich hab Schreie gehört. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob die Schreie wirklich von anderen Schülern kamen oder ob ich sie mir nur eingebildet habe. Ich dachte… ich dachte, ich weiß nicht mal mehr mit wem ich gekämpft habe, aber ich dachte, er bringt mich um, wenn ich es nicht zuerst tue."

Hermine hörte auf, seinen Rücken zu bearbeiten, verschloss die Massageölflasche und säuberte ihre öligen Hände. Anstelle seines Nackens streichelte sie nun wieder sein Haar.

Unvermittelte drehte er sich auf den Rücken und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Eine lange, blassrosa, schon vor Monaten verheilte Narbe zog sich quer vom Bauchnabel bis hinauf zum Schlüsselbein über seinen Oberkörper. Ohne darüber nachzudenken legte Hermine eine Hand auf das untere Ende seines Brustkorbes, auf dem sich die Narbe durch seine Atmung leicht hob und wieder senkte. „Harry?"

Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich augenblicklich bei der Erwähnung einer Begebenheit, die er wohl bisher für sein Geheimnis gehalten hatte. Er schnaubte und drückte seinen Oberkörper nach oben, um sie Auge in Auge mit seinem kalten Blick durchbohren zu können. „Hat er etwa davon erzählt, wie er mich umbringen wollte? Wie er mir heimlich aufs Klo nachgeschlichen ist, um mich aufzuschlitzen? Wette, das hat dir gefallen, was?"

Sanft, doch bestimmt drückte sie seinen Oberkörper wieder nach unten, um ihn daran zu hindern, wieder aufzubegehren. „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Er war ebenso bestürzt wie du. Er wollte sich verteidigen und kannte den Fluch eigentlich nicht. Er hat sich große Vorwürfe deswegen gemacht. Sicher größere als du, obwohl du ihn zuerst angegriffen hast."

Draco, der sich wohl nun wieder gefangen hatte, zuckte gelangweilt mit den Achseln und legte sich einen Arm hinter den Kopf, um sich wieder bequem vor ihr ausstrecken zu können. Mit der anderen Hand schirmte er seine Augen vor der falschen Sonne ab. Es war merkwürdig, ihn so liegen zu sehen. Nackt und schutzlos. Wie ein Tier, das sich vor einem überlegenen Gegner auf den Rücken legt und diesem seine empfindsamste Stelle anvertraut.

Eigentlich wollte Hermine nicht neugierig sein, eigentlich wollte sie auch gar nicht hinsehen. Die Ruhe in seinem Gesicht und das Funkeln in seinen Augen waren ihr zutiefst unangenehm.

Dennoch konnte sie den Blick nicht von seinem nackten Oberkörper abwenden. Die Narbe, die sich quer darüber zog, fesselte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die blassrosa Linie auf seiner Brust faszinierte sie auf eine für sie selbst unverständliche Weise. Wie hypnotisiert ruhte ihr Blick zuerst auf der Narbe, nur um dann weiter hoch, zu seinen grauen Augen zu wandern, die sie fixierten. So unverständlich ruhig erwiderte er ihren Blick, als sie ihre Hand mit sanftem Druck auf sein Brustbein legte. Genau dort, wo die Narbe begann.

Ihr Zeigefinger strich nur einige Millimeter an der Narbe entlang. Ihre Fingerkuppen spürten den heftig pochenden Herzschlag, seine eben noch ruhigen Augen flackerten alarmiert und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nervös, als sie lediglich das tat, worum er sie einen Moment zuvor doch stumm gebeten hatte. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, was sie falsch gemacht hatte, aber offensichtlich machten Berührungen nicht nur sie nervös.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte sie entschuldigend und zog ihre Hand wieder weg, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was genau ihr leid tun sollte, denn immerhin berührte sie ihn doch oft. Zwar nur am Rücken, zwar nie, während sie sich direkt in die Augen sahen, nicht auf diese Weise…dennoch…

Hermine ließ sich langsam neben ihm ins Gras sinken, da es ihr leichter fiel, ihre Verwirrung über die eben erlebte Situation zu überspielen, wenn sie ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Sie lagen nun zwar Schulter an Schulter, doch konnte sie ihre Hände bequem hinter ihren Kopf legen, so dass diese auf jeden Fall einen Halt haben würden, der sie von unangenehmen Beschäftigungen abhielt.

Draco drehte sich zur Seite, legte seinen Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm und betrachtete sie eine Zeitlang schweigend. Er wirkte nicht peinlich berührt wie eben, als sie seine Narbe berührt hatte, nicht spöttisch wie so oft und auch nicht mit dem flehenden Ausdruck in den Augen, den er immer hatte, wenn er von ihr Trost erhoffte. Anders, irgendwie anders.

Vielleicht würde „neugierig" es am besten treffen. Eher noch nachdenklich. Sie schloss ihre Augen, da die Sonne sie blendete und da sie sich dadurch gleichzeitig vorstellen konnte, in einer weniger beunruhigenden Lage neben ihm zu sein.

„Wie geht es dir wegen Greyback?"

Hermine öffnete die Augen und blinzelte, da ihr nun wieder die grelle Sonne ins Gesicht leuchtete. Erst als sie ihre Hand zum Schutz davor hielt, sah sie, dass er sie immer noch mit demselben forschenden, doch nicht unfreundlichen Blick ansah, der sie schon die ganze Zeit verunsicherte.

Sie schluckte und holte tief Luft, musste sich erst etwas sammeln, um die Angst und innere Unruhe zu bekämpfen, die sie bei der Nennung dieses verbotenen Namens erfasst hatten. „Was soll das, warum fragst du das?"

Er hob die Augenbrauen und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht, du sagst es hilft dir, wenn ich dir von meinen Problemen erzähle. Also, nun bin ich dran. Ich habe mich oft genug vor dir ausgezogen." Er rieb sich mit der freien Hand über sein Gesicht, um das breite Grinsen zu verbergen, das sich dort ausbreitete, als er die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte selbst begriff. Trotzdem klang er immer noch sachlich, als er forderte: „Du erzählst nie etwas. Ich will jetzt etwas von dir hören."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, rutschte ein wenig von ihm weg und überlegte. „Es ist schwer… ich, ich habe noch nie mit jemandem darüber geredet", begann sie zögerlich.

„Auch nicht mit Weasley?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich die Hände vor die Augen, obwohl sie viel lieber ihren Mund, ja, am besten ihr ganzes Gesicht bedeckt hätte, um nicht zu zeigen, wie verletzlich sie dieses Thema machte.

„Warum nicht?", forschte er trotz ihres offensichtlichen Unbehagens weiter.

Hermine fühlte sich verunsichert. Offensichtlich hatte er für heute genug davon, betüttelt zu werden. Was er aber nun verlangte, dass sie sich ihrerseits etwas öffnen sollte, war zwar einerseits verständlich und genau genommen auch nur fair, nachdem er sich regelmäßig so offen vor ihr entblößte, andererseits…

„Ich bin einfach kein Typ, der gern darüber redet, wenn es ihm schlecht geht." Sie errötete und hoffte, dass er es wegen der gleißenden Sonne, die ihm doch ebenfalls ins Gesicht schien, nicht sehen würde.

„Versuch es! Du hast doch vorhin schon festgestellt, dass ich eh ein Arschloch bin und du mich nicht leiden kannst. Also was soll's? Schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr kommen, oder?" Er grinste auf sie auf eine äußert verwirrende, kleinjungenhafte Art an und legte den Kopf schief. Er wirkte ein wenig wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich auf ein besonders schönes Märchen freute – nur dass kleine Kinder normalerweise nicht diesen dunklen, ernsten Ausdruck in den Augen hatten, der wie Pech an ihm haftete.

Hermine schloss die Augen und überlegte, dass das alles hier so unwirklich war, dass sie es vielleicht einfach versuchen konnte. Draco hatte in gewisser Weise recht. Er konnte kaum schlechter von ihr denken, als er es ohnehin tat und eigentlich glaubte sie auch nicht, dass er mit irgendjemand über ihre Gespräche reden würde.

„Ich habe ihn gehasst", flüsterte sie leise. „Er war so ekelhaft und ich war so wütend auf ihn. Ich habe immer versucht, gut von anderen zu denken, aber bei ihm geht das nicht. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gehasst, aber ihn hasste ich abgrundtief, weil er mich dazu gebracht hat, mich so schlecht zu fühlen. Aber", sie bis sich kurz auf die Lippen, schloss die Augen und dachte voller Schmerz daran, wie Ron sie angesehen hatte, als er die Zeitung mit der Nachricht von Greybacks Tod vor ihr verstecken wollte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob ich wollte, dass er stirbt. Ich weiß, ich habe Ron nicht darum gebeten, und er hat es ja auch nicht getan, aber… ich fühle mich sehr schlecht deswegen." Sie drehte sich zur Seite, um Draco ins Gesicht sehen zu können, während sie ihre dunkelsten Gedanken offenbarte. Schwer zu sagen, was er dabei dachte oder fühlte. Er stützte sich immer noch auf einen Arm und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, während er ein paar Pfirsichbäume weiter hinten, am Rande der Illusion, zu beobachten schien.

„Weißt du, es ist so verwirrend. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil er tot ist, das hätte nicht sein dürfen. Niemand soll wegen mir sterben, nicht einmal Greyback. Aber ich bin auch nicht traurig, weil ich ihn gleichzeitig gehasst habe und denke, dass die Welt ein besserer Ort ohne ihn ist. Aber dennoch, dennoch wollte ich nicht, dass er wegen mir sterben soll."  
Sie seufzte, musste schlucken und versuchte, das Flehen in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Es sind so widersprüchliche Gefühle, dass ich eigentlich am liebsten gar nicht darüber nachdenken will, weil es mich innerlich zerreißt."

Draco sagte nichts, sah nicht mehr hinüber zu den Pfirsichbäumen, sondern betrachtete seine freie Hand, die sehr nahe an Hermines Haar mit ein paar Grashalmen spielte. Er zog die Stirn in Falten und sah aus, als ob er gerade einen inneren Kampf mit sich ausfechten würde.

Statt jedoch etwas auf ihr Geständnis zu erwidern, hob er den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Hermine hielt den Atem an, als seine Hand vom Gras abließ und zu ihr hinüber wanderte.

Das hier war alles eine Frage der Kontrolle. Wie viel Kontrolle sie über die Situation hatte, war essentiell um zu entscheiden, ob sie es aushielt, mit ihm alleine zu sein oder nicht.

Es war eine Sache ihn anzufassen. Sie konnte Draco wie ein Haustier kraulen, wenn er das brauchte. Manchmal war es sogar okay, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Diese Dinge waren akzeptabel, solange sie die einzige war, die handelte und sie die Regel, Grenzen und den weiteren Handlungsverlauf bestimmte.

Doch dass er sie anfasste, war definitiv nicht okay – sie erschauderte und zog ruckartig ihren Arm von ihm weg, als sie seine Hand fühlte, die sich sanft auf ihre legte.

Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Er beschwerte sich nicht, so viel Takt hatte er, trotzdem wirkte er ein wenig gekränkt.

Hermine beschloss so zu tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Anstatt ihn weiterhin anzusehen, drehte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken und beobachtete, wie die Blüten des Mandelbaumes sich im sanften Wind wiegten.

„Du hast Greyback gekannt, nicht?", fuhr sie mit dem vorherigen Thema weiter fort, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte. „Er war doch ein Monster, oder? Die Welt ist doch ohne ihn besser dran?" Sie flehte, sie merkte selbst, dass sie diese Frage nur stellte, um eine Art Absolution zu erhalten für ein Verbrechen, das andere ihr zuliebe begangen hatten. Vielleicht auch dafür, dass sie, obwohl sie den Mord an sich falsch fand, eine gewisse Erleichterung empfunden hatte, als sie damals die Zeitung gelesen hatte.

„Schon, Greyback war schon ein Biest", schnarrte er aufgebracht. „Was willst du jetzt hören? Die Welt ist ohne ihn besser? Wer sagt das, deine Freunde? Natürlich ist die Welt ohne ihn sicherer, aber die gleichen Leute, die das festgestellt haben, sind auch der Meinung, dass die Welt ohne meine Familie sicherer ist."

„Oh, das hab ich nicht…", sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. So hatte sie das doch nicht gemeint. Oder vielleicht doch, aber sie hatte ihn nicht kränken wollen.

Draco rutschte etwas näher zu ihr und Hermine wurde leicht übel, als er seinen freien Arm neben ihrem Kopf positionierte, um seinen Oberkörper, mit dem er sich über sie beugte, abzustützen. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Handbreit von ihrem entfernt. Kalt wie eh und je und voller Verachtung zische er: „Was glaubst du wohl, wer mehr Menschen getötet hat? Greyback oder mein Vater? Du musst nicht mutmaßen, ich verrate es dir: Vater. Ich habe auch Leute getötet, du weißt das. Nicht? Denkst du auch, dass die Welt ohne mich besser wäre?"

Kopfschütteln. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl schien ihren Brustkorb zu lähmen. Nicht nur die unvermittelte Nähe seines Körpers, sondern auch die kalte Wahrheit seiner Worte machten ihr Angst.

Sie versuchte wegzurutschen, doch sie lag zwischen seinen Armen wie in einem Käfig gefangen. Er beugte sich tief über ihr Ohr. So nah, dass seine Lippen über ihre Ohrmuschel strichen, als er drohend zischte: „Frag mich so etwas nie wieder. Frag mich nie wieder, auf wen man nach der Meinung deiner Freunde alles verzichten kann."

Hermine schluckte und nickte gehorsam. Sein Gesicht befand sich nun genau über ihrem und sie spürte auf ihrer Haut, wie heftig er atmete. Er schien für einen kurzen Moment etwas zu überlegen, dann gab er sich einen Ruck und rollte sich wieder neben ihr auf den Rücken.

„Du würdest niemals zugeben, dass deine Freunde nicht perfekt sind. Stimmt's? Dass sie einmal nicht im Recht sein könnten. Es ist so viel einfacher, andere als die Bösen hinzustellen, statt darüber nachzudenken, was die eigene Seite falsch macht." Er wollte sie nicht beleidigen, dafür klang er viel zu sachlich, es war eine Feststellung.

Eine Weile lang herrschte unbehagliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Unausgesprochene Anschuldigungen, Beleidigungen oder vielleicht auch einfach nur Fragen lagen in der Luft, doch keiner wagte, irgendetwas davon auszusprechen. Hermine fühlte, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, doch sie war zu stolz, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen.

„Ron hat sich danach sehr verändert", durchbrach sie das Schweigen. „Sie haben sich alle verändert." Hermine brach ab und überlegte, warum ihr dies eben erst selbst richtig klar wurde. Seit Greybacks Tod hatte sich ihr Verhältnis zu Ron verändert. Sie hatten sich offen und ehrlich geliebt, doch seit diesem Vorfall hatte sich vieles verändert. Sie hatte sich einfach nicht mehr so frei und so wohl in seiner Gegenwart gefühlt. Immer waren da diese Fragen gewesen. Hätte er? Konnte er? Hatte er?

„Harry hat sich auch verändert. Er fühlt sich nicht wohl dabei. Aber Ron…" Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Eine sehr große, kalte Hand legte sich um ihren Brustkorb und drückte ihr das Herz zusammen. Die Eiseskälte dieser Hand kühlte ihr Innerstes soweit ab, dass sie zum ersten Mal die Realität der anderen sehen konnte. „Ron war ein wirklich lieber Mensch. Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden konntest. Er dich ja auch nicht… Aber er war nie so… so kalt und berechnend wie er danach wurde. Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, vielleicht hätte ich mich mehr um ihn kümmern sollen, vielleicht wäre er dann nicht so verbittert geworden. Ich weiß nicht… aber… wenn du selbst nicht mehr weißt, wo dir der Kopf steht, dann schaffst du es auch nicht, dich noch um andere zu kümmern."

Draco verzog den Mund und rupfte weiter am Gras in seinen Händen. Es schien fast, als hätte er diese Aussage irgendwann gehört, doch nicht gemocht.

Das Herz wurde ihr schwer bei dem, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Wieder einmal lag ihr die Frage auf der Zunge, wie Ron gestorben war. Draco wusste es, das hatte er durchblicken lassen. Gleichzeitig schien aber genau das eines der Dinge zu sein, die er nicht sagen konnte. Einer der Vorfälle, die zu schlimm waren, um sie in Worte zu fassen. Es machte ihr Angst darüber nachzudenken, also fragte sie nicht.

Zumindest wusste sie nun, warum sie es sich immer verboten hatte darüber nachzudenken. Weil es unerträglich schmerzhaft war festzustellen, dass sie sich an manchen Tagen nicht nur vor den Todessern gegruselt hatte. Sie wollte es nicht, sie konnte es sich noch nicht erlauben, auch nur ansatzweise Fehler in Ron zu sehen. Dafür war er noch nicht lange genug tot.

Hermine richtete sich auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Sie merkte, dass Draco ebenfalls die Position änderte, weil sie den Stoff seiner Kleidung rascheln hörte. Als sie die Hände von ihrem Gesicht nahm, sah sie, dass er sie erneut mit seinen Augen fixierte. Dieser Blick verunsicherte sie, da es unmöglich schien, irgendeine Emotion darin zu lesen. Er lag nur da, atmete ein, atmete aus und sah sie an.

„Darf ich dich anfassen?" Seine Stimme war kalt und klar, sein Gesicht wie aus Stein gemeißelt und doch glaubte sie zu erkennen, dass er nun, da er wohl das ausgesprochen hatte, worüber er den ganzen Tag bereits nachgedacht hatte, eine Spur von Unsicherheit zu erkennen.

„Was?" Ehrlich erschrocken rutschte Hermine auf Händen und Knien ein wenig weg, um sich im Notfall seinem Griff entziehen zu können. Er musste doch merken, dass er sie überrumpelt hatte. Wieso hielt er dennoch keinen Abstand, sondern krabbelte etwas näher zu ihr und blieb dann, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, sitzen.

„Ich will dich nur einmal berühren dürfen", bat er zögerlich, regelrecht schüchtern, und rutschte noch ein wenig näher zu ihr.

Näher, als irgend sonst jemand ihr in den letzten Monaten hatte kommen dürfen. Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte, da sie sonst glaubte ersticken zu müssen, als sie sah, wie sich seine Hand ihrem Gesicht näherte. Sie atmete flach, hyperventilierte fast, als sich die Männerhand um ihre Wange legte und dort für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verharrte.

Auch mit geschlossenen Augen spürte sie Schwindel, der sie unsicher werden und wanken ließ. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst, doch sie blieb. Ihre Finger krallten sich ins kühle Gras, rissen ganze Büschel davon aus, als sie Haarsträhnen, die nicht zu ihr gehörten, an ihrer Stirn wahrnahm und eine Nasenspitze fühlte, die zart an ihren Schläfen entlang strich.

Sie nahm seinen warmen Atem auf ihren Wangen wahr, begleitet von dem Duft des Mandelöls. Erschreckend, Furcht einflößend und doch, und doch blieb sie sitzen.

Langsam wurde ihr übel und ganz sicher würde sie jeden Moment umkippen, wenn er auch nur ein klein wenig weiter ginge. Erschreckt stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht nur ihren eigenen, sondern auch seinen Atem hören konnte. Dass das, was an ihrer Schläfe kitzelte, seine Wimpern waren. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper, den sie leicht von ihm weg, nach hinten lehnte.

Er folgte ihrer Bewegung und Hermine spürte seine Hand neben ihrem Bein, als er sich nach vorne abstützte.

Und sie hörte ihn atmen, atmen, atmen… Hermine fuhr vor Schreck zusammen, als sie nicht nur seine Haare, sondern auch seine Stirn fühlte, die sich sanft an ihre Wange schmiegte und sein Atem über ihre Kehle strich.

„Das reicht!" Heftig stieß sie ihn von sich weg und sprang auf. Malfoy kippte nach hinten um und landete auf seinem Rücken.

Sie starrten sich an und Hermine glaubte zu sehen, dass Malfoy ebenso entsetzt aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur wütend, zurückgewiesen worden zu sein. Ohne weitere Worte stand er auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und innerhalb von Sekunden schwand aller Frühling dahin und ließ nur den Schmutz und Abfall zurück, der hier gewesen war, als sie den Raum betreten hatten.

Kalt war es hier drinnen, trostlos und kalt, als wären die Sonne und die bizarre Vertrautheit der Berührung nie da gewesen. Einen Moment noch blieb sie stehen, kaute angespannt auf ihrer Unterlippe, aber dann erlaubte sie sich, kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben und eilte zur Tür. Er hatte sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten. Er war gefährlich und deswegen musste sie jetzt gehen.  
Sie war schon fast unten an der Treppe, als sie schnelle Schritte über den Gang eilen hörte.

„Granger!"

Auf der untersten Stufe blieb sie stehen, eine Hand am Treppenpfosten festgeklammert, als müsse sie sich selbst festhalten, um nicht zu fliehen, oder zurückzugehen.

„Ja?"

„Ich muss heute Abend bei Hagrid nachsitzen."

Hermine zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen zusammen und drehte sich zu Malfoy um, der ihr mit heraushängendem Hemd, den Schulumhang in der Hand und mit nur einem Schuh nachgeeilt war und sie nun vom oberen Ende der Treppe aus angespannt betrachtete.

„Ja und?"

Er hustete und Hermine war sicher, dass er nicht nur deshalb eine Hand vor seinen Mund hielt, sondern auch, damit sie das verlegene Lächeln nicht sehen möge, dass dort vor einer Sekunde vorbeigehuscht war. Er räusperte sich, kratzte sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen um Ohr und erklärte: „Ich soll für Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald gehen." Er seufzte schwer und schloss die Augen, als wäre ihm das, was er hier tat und sagte selbst unendlich peinlich. „Eine Zentaurenherde war gestern dort, weil sie Firenze auflauern wollten. Sie haben ziemlich viel… du weißt schon… das soll ich jetzt wegräumen. Ich dachte, du könntest…"

„Ich soll dir helfen Zentaurenscheiße wegzuputzen?" Hermine lachte ungläubig. „Malfoy, du bist wirklich der…"

„Nein! Du sollst nichts wegputzen. Wenn's darum ginge, hätte ich Crabbe und Goyle gefragt. Die Sache ist nur", er wurde etwas leiser, zog sich seinen Umhang über und murmelte unter dem Stoff hervor: „Ich will nicht alleine in den Verbotenen Wald. Und ich dachte du könntest mitkommen, weil es…ähm… sicher nicht so lange dauert und danach könnten wir…", er hüstelte, „… ein bisschen herumlaufen, reden und uns den Wald ansehen. Aber vielleicht nicht so tief in den Wald hinein weil… äh… wir sonst vielleicht von den Zentauren erschossen werden."

Eben noch beklommen und verwirrt, konnte sie nun ein Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie straffte sich, verschränkte die Arme über ihrer Brust und legte den Kopf schief und durchbohrte Malfoy mit ihren Augen, der daraufhin den Blick von ihr abwandte und stattdessen auf seine Finger sah, die nervös auf dem Treppengeländer herum trommelten. „Draco, das ist das unromantischste Date, von dem ich je gehört habe", erwiderte sie mit der kältesten Stimme, deren sie fähig war.

„Das ist kein Date", zischte er empört ob dieses Gedankens. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich heftig und er verengte die Augen gefährlich und dennoch wich er einige Schritte vor ihr zurück, was dem ganzen eine gewisse Unglaubwürdigkeit gab. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Das ist nur, weil…", er hob die Hände, um irgendetwas anzudeuten. Seinem angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck nach suchte er krampfhaft nach irgendeiner wirklich üblen Beschimpfung, mit der er sie über sein unbeholfenes Gebaren hinwegtäuschen konnte.

„Nein?" Hermine giggelte belustigt. Eigentlich sah er fast niedlich aus, wie er so vor ihr stand und versuchte, nicht ein winziges bisschen bittend auszusehen, dabei jedoch kläglich scheiterte. Hermine warf die Haare in den Nacken und hob ihr Kinn herausfordernd. „Natürlich nicht. Du willst mich ja nur nachts ganz alleine in den Wald schleppen, um dir beim Ausmisten zuzusehen, weil du Angst im Dunkeln hast und dich alleine sowieso nicht dort hinein traust. Deswegen nimmst du mich mit, weil du glaubst, dass ich zumindest niemandem sagen würde, wenn du dich mal wieder wie ein Fünfjähriger benimmst. Wirklich, Malfoy, so klingt das Ganze viel cooler und kein bisschen peinlich für dich."

Angespanntes Schweigen trat ein. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, dann noch einen und noch einen, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß. „Ich sagte doch, ich hätte auch Crabbe und Goyle zwingen können mitzugehen. Ich möchte aber lieber, dass du mitgehst." Er vergrub seine Hände in seinem Umhang und senkte seine Augen auf seine verlegen am Boden herum scharrenden Füße.

Das war, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, so ziemlich das Netteste, was er je in seinem Leben zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern, konnte nicht einmal gegen den sanften Ton ihrer Stimme ankämpfen, als sie ihm antwortete: „Also gut, ich bin kurz nach acht am Portal."

Sie drehte sich schnell um und eilte, nein, rannte, den Flur hinunter. So schnell ihre wackligen Knien dies zuließen, denn ansonsten hätte er sie auf eine Art lächeln sehen, die sie selbst nicht verstand.

Xxx

Draco erwartete sie bereits. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen und lehnte sich gegen das Eichenportal. Ein großer, neu aussehender Rucksack lag neben seinen Füßen. Unter der Tasche lag - Hermine verengte die Augen um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht täuschte - ein in Geschenkpapier eingewickelter Gegenstand.

Er hustete verlegen, als er sie sah und nickte ihr zu. Er schulterte den Rucksack, doch er zögerte und spähte nach allen Seiten, bevor er den eingepackten Gegenstand aufhob. „Hier. Kannst du fangen?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, warf er ihr den verpackten, recht schweren Gegenstand entgegen. Nun, Hermine konnte nicht gut fangen. Nur ihre Fingerspitzen berührten das Paket, bevor es mit einem lauten, von den Wänden widerhallenden Knall zu Boden fiel. Hermine bückte sich, um das rätselhafte Objekt aufzuheben. Draco sah wohl die Chance Fragen, die sie offensichtlich stellen wollte, zu entgehen, in dem er so schnell wie möglich die Flucht ergriff und bereits die Halle verlassen hatte, als Hermine sich wieder aufrichtete.

Als sie das Portal hinter sich schloss, war er schon fast bei Hagrids Hütte angelangt. Hermine musste rennen, um ihn doch noch einholen zu können. „Was ist das?"

„Was?"

„Na, das Paket."

„Ach, das..." Er stöhnte gelangweilt, als wäre die Frage sowohl überflüssig als auch albern. „Eine kleine Anerkennung deiner Mühen. Ich war heute Mittag kurz in London."

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen. „London? Aber du darfst die Schule doch nicht verlassen. Wenn dich nun jemand gesucht hätte. Und... wir sind um vier Uhr aus der Heulenden Hütte raus. Wie..."

Draco winkte lässig ab. „Ich habe mich eben beeilt. Unwichtig. Sieh es als Bezahlung", kommentierte er träge und beschleunigte seine Schritte noch, was Hermines Eindruck untermauerte, dass er wirklich vor ihr, oder einer Erklärung, zu fliehen versuchte. Den Zauberstab bereits gezogen, hastete er in Richtung einer größeren Lücke zwischen den vor ihnen aufragenden Bäumen.

Hermine folgte seinem blonden Schopf, der wie ein Irrlicht vor ihr den Weg entlang tanzte, um sie in die tückische Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes zu locken. „Komm schon", schnarrte er nach einem kurzen Schulterblick. Und dann, er blieb stehen und drehte sich halb zu ihr um, fügte er etwas leiser hinzu: „Es ist gefährlich hier alleine zu sein." Er hob eine Hand und winkte sie ungeduldig zu sich. "Komm her und mach es auf. Ich hab extra Muggelgeld getauscht, um dir das zu kaufen, also sieh es dir gefälligst an."

Sie hätte nicht überraschter sein können. Muggelgeld? Muggelgeld getauscht? „Du bist in Gringotts gewesen?" Nachdem, was den Leuten passiert ist, die dort für deine Familie Geld abheben wollten, fügte sie stumm hinzu? Nachdem was er selbst dort... „Warum?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als habe er Zahnschmerzen. Der kleine Junge, dem er manchmal glich, wirkte nun, als ob man ihn beim Süßigkeiten klauen erwischt hätte. „Naja... ich dachte, ich kaufe dir etwas aus einem Muggelladen. Weil du doch ein Schlammblut bist..." Er schnaubte und blies sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, und dann, als das offensichtlich nicht geklappt hatte, fuhr er mit leicht fahrigen Bewegungen durch sein helles Haar. „Vergiss es einfach. Nimm es einfach als Bezahlung."  
Eine vollführte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand, als ob das alles viel zu niedrig sei, um sich damit zu befassen, entflammte seinen Zauberstab und begann wie ein Storch auf ein Waldstück zuzumarschieren, dass von Zentaurenhinterlassenschaften übersät war.

„Da hinten!" Er leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab zu einem Platz, wo ein umgefallener Baum und einige große Steine wie zu einer Sitzgruppe zusammengefügt am Boden lagen. „Da kannst du dich hinsetzen und warten. Wird nicht so lange dauern."

Der Platz inmitten der Steine war nicht vollkommen frei. Reisig, Laub und trockene Zweige waren zu einem halbmeterhohen Scheiterhaufen aufgetürmt worden, den Draco nun mit einer leichten Drehung seines Zauberstabs entzündete. Hermine fragte sich, während sie näher kam und die Wärme des Feuers auf ihrer Haut spürte, wie hektisch Malfoys Nachmittag gewesen sein musste. Alles was sie hier sah, dieser Platz, dieses Geschenk sowie alles andere.. wie hatte er das in ein paar Stunden geschafft? Noch dazu für sie!

Hermine setzte sich auf einen dicken, umgefallenen Baumstumpf und betrachtete das Paket auf ihrem Schoß. Ihre Finger glitten über rotgoldenes Geschenkpapier und sie fragte sich, ob er das Muster, das eigentlich viel besser zu Weihnachten gepasst hätte, selbst ausgesucht hatte. Es zerriss unter ihren Fingernägeln und fiel zu Boden. Das, was sie sah, ließ sie das achtlos zu Boden gefallene Papier vergessen.

Ein Telefonbuch. Malfoy war in ein Muggelkaufhaus gegangen, um ihr ein Telefonbuch zu besorgen.

Hermines Blick folgte Draco, der sich, den leuchtenden Zauberstab in der Hand, mit vorsichtigen Schritten von einem halbwegs sauberen Fleck Waldboden zum nächsten tastete. Ihre Augen wanderten wieder auf das schwere Telefonbuch in ihren Händen, dann wieder zu Draco, der gerade seinen Zauberstab auf einen Haufen Zentaurendung richtete und zurück zu dem Buch.

Hermine dachte darüber nach, wie wenig Zeit Draco gehabt haben musste. Dennoch hatte er es geschafft, aus dem Schloss herauszukommen, in eine Großstadt hineinzuapparieren und wieder pünktlich zurück zum Abendessen zu sein.

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf und holte tief Luft, da ihre Kehle enger zu werden schien. Draco warf ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulte zu, verzog seinen Mund zu einem scheuen, unsicher wirkenden Lächeln und widmete sich dann wieder seinen Zentaurenhaufen.

Hermine konnte nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnen, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet haben musste, sich alleine ins tiefste Muggel-London zu begeben. An einen Ort, den er bisher immer nur verspottet hatte und außerdem überhaupt nicht kannte.

Aber es war ihm doch verboten, sich vom Schulgelände zu entfernen. Wusste er denn nicht, dass man ihn hätte verfolgen und im Zweifelsfall verhaften oder töten können? Doch, das wusste er! Hermine war klar, wie viel Angst er gehabt haben musste. Nicht nur vor der äußerst realen Gefahr, dass ein Ordensmitglied ihn auf einer Mission für Voldemort wähnte.

Hermine malte sich mit leicht entrücktem Lächeln die Szene vor, wie Draco nervös, unsicher und vollkommen ratlos durch ein Muggelkaufhaus irrte und angestrengt darüber nachdachte, welches der Dinge hier, die er alle nicht kannte, denn ein schönes, unverfängliches Geschenk für Hermine sein könnte. Und dann fand er ein Telefonbuch.

Hermine kicherte und hielt sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund, damit er sie nicht hören konnte. Aber vielleicht hatte er sie ohnehin lächeln gesehen? Immer wieder hielt er kurz in seiner Aufgabe inne und drehte sich mit angespannter Miene zu ihr um. Nein, eher prüfend. Sicher wollte er sehen, wie sein Geschenk bei ihr ankam.

Die Hand glitt von ihrem Mund weg und berührte stattdessen das Buch, ihr Buch, und streichelte es liebevoll. Das Geschenk war nicht teuer, aber bei einem Menschen, der so viel Geld hatte wie Draco, wäre auch ein teures Geschenk nichts Besonderes gewesen. Dennoch wurde ihr so deutlich klar, dass es ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schmerzhaft verkrampfen ließ, dass sie noch nie ein Geschenk bekommen hatte, das den Schenkenden so viel gekostet hatte wie es Draco gekostet haben musste, ihr dieses nutzlose Telefonbuch zu besorgen. Draco stakste weiter in den Wald hinein, sah sich zu ihr um und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit.

Hermine legte das Buch auf ihre Oberschenkel und klappte es auf. In der Mitte, beim Buchstaben „M". M wie Malfoy. Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken und dachte darüber nach, ob es nun Zufall oder vielleicht eine geheime, ihr selbst nicht bewusste Art von Magie war, die sie das Buch bei „M" und nicht bei „L" oder „N" aufschlagen ließ.

Ihre Finger glitten die Reihen von Familiennamen hinab. Name, um Name, um Name las sie. Hermine tadelte sich selbst, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nach dem Namen „Malfoy" suchte. Wie albern, als ob Menschen, die nicht die geringste Ahnung hatten, was ein Telefonbuch war, ein Telefon besitzen würden.

Sie streckte den Arm aus und griff nach seinem Rucksack. Er hatte ihr ja erlaubt, sich etwas daraus zu nehmen, dennoch konnte sie sich eines Anflugs von schlechtem Gewissen nicht erwehren, als sie die Tasche öffnete um darin herumzuwühlen. Wenn er hier wäre, um mit ihr gemeinsam in der Tasche zu kramen, würde es sich richtiger anfühlen. Wie überhaupt der Gedanke, ihn bald neben sich sitzen zu haben, unvermutet wärmend war. Wärmender als das Feuer, wärmender als ihre Jacke, wärmender als selbst das Sonnenlicht es hätte sein können.

Wo war er denn überhaupt? Sie sah ihn nicht mehr, stand auf und sah sich irritiert um.

„Ist was?", schnarrte seine vertraute Stimme aus einiger Entfernung hinter ihr. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um, während sie darauf achtete, dass sie nicht schon wieder dieses breite Lächeln im Gesicht trug. „Nein, nein. Bist du bald fertig?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte die Achseln. „Ein paar Minuten noch, setz dich wieder hin und nimm dir was zu trinken!" Er drehte sich halb um und richtete den Zauberstab wieder auf einen Haufen Dung, doch unvermittelt wandte er sich wieder um und Hermine war überrascht, wie jungenhaft, hoffnungsvoll und neugierig seine Miene innerhalb weniger Sekunden geworden war. „Gefällt dir das Buch? Es gab in dem Laden irgendeine Aktion, sie haben es verschenkt. Stapelweise hatten sie das Buch da." Er grinste ein herzerweichendes, schüchternes Kleinejungenlächeln. „Ich dachte, wenn es so oft geführt wird, dann muss es ziemlich beliebt sein."

Hätte ein Windhauch die Flammen des Feuers in diesem Moment nicht gefährlich nah an sie herangeweht, so dass ihre Hand plötzlich in Berührung mit der Hitze kam, hätte sie ganz sicher schallend angefangen zu lachen. So hatte sie aber einen Moment, als sie sich umdrehte, ihre Hand erschrocken wegzog und ein wenig zur Seite rückte, um ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen.  
„Es ist wirklich toll. Ich hatte ohnehin vor, es mir zu holen, wenn ich das nächste Mal nach London komme", antwortete sie und stellte milde amüsiert fest, dass das ja eigentlich nicht gelogen war.

„Setz' dich wieder! Ich bin bald fertig." Er drehte sich so schnell weg, dass Hermine sicher war, dass er seine vor Freude und Stolz geröteten Wangen verbergen wollte. Sie lächelte überlegen und erwog, ihn damit aufzuziehen, dass sie es gesehen hatte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Erst wollte sie daran arbeiten, ihre eigene Mimik im Zaum zu halten.

Sie legte sich das Buch wieder auf die Oberschenkel und blätterte fasziniert durch Seiten voller Namen von Menschen, die ihr in diesem Moment überhaupt nichts bedeuteten. Plötzlich hielt sie inne, denn sie war beim Buchstaben „W" angekommen. Etwas Kaltes, Schweres, Scharfes stach ihr in den Bauch bei dem Gedanken daran, dass „W" der erste Buchstabe von „Weasley" war. Schlechtes Gewissen überflutete sie und brach wie die zerstörerische Welle eines Tsunamis über sie herein, schwemmte innerhalb Sekunden all die zarten, beinahe zufriedenen Gedanken weg, die sie eben noch gehabt hatte. Das Buch wurde mit einem mal kalt, schwer und bedeutungslos. Angewidert schlug sie das Buch zu und warf es achtlos neben sich. Um irgendetwas zu tun, angelte sie nun doch nach Malfoys Rucksack und nun, da das schlechte Gewissen, weil sie fremdes Eigentum durchwühlte, durch den schmerzlichen Gedanken an Ron überlagert war, machte es ihr nichts aus, die Tasche aufzureißen und ihren Inhalt vor sich auf den Boden zu schütten.

Hermine verengte die Augen und beugte sich ein wenig hinunter, um den Warenhaufen besser begutachten zu können. Sie griff hinein und angelte eine Cola-Flasche heraus, die sie fassungslos anstarrte. Aber nicht nur Cola-Flaschen, eingeschweißte Päckchen mit Grillwürstchen, die Draco sicher für das Lagerfeuer besorgt hatte, Kaugummis, eine Ketchup-Flasche und sogar eine Packung Marshmallows lagen vor ihr.

So schnell die Trauer um Ron gekommen war, so schnell verdrängte Hermine sie angesichts dessen, was ihre staunenden Augen sahen. Fassungslos, mit offenem Mund starrte sie die braune Flüssigkeit darinnen an, als würde sie so etwas zum ersten Mal sehen.

Hinter sich hörte sie Malfoy ärgerlich fluchen. Vermutlich war er in einen der letzten, bislang unentdeckten Haufen hineingetreten. Sie öffnete die Flasche und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Die Wirkung betäubte sie und versetzte sie in eine Art Trance. Hermine beobachtete mit entrücktem Blick die im sanften Wind hin und her wogenden Flammen. Die Wärme war wieder da, umfing sie und hüllte sie in einen Nebel aus zarten Gedanken und aber auch Unsicherheit ein.

Nicht einmal ansatzweise konnte Hermine sich vorstellen wie schrecklich es für Draco gewesen sein musste, in die Gringottsbank hineinzugehen, um dort seine vertrauten Münzen in Muggelgeld zu wechseln.

Nicht nur die Gefahr, die damit verbunden war, zur Bank zu gehen. Auch die Überwindung, die es ihn gekostet haben musste, an einen Ort zurückzukehren, wo er einen der schlimmsten Tage seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Die Bilder, das schlechte Gewissen, die Ängste und die Flashbacks, die ihn dabei ganz sicher überrollt hatten. Es musste für ihn furchtbar gewesen sein, in diese Bank hineinzugehen und zu wissen, dass er sich wieder nicht würde beherrschen können, wenn die Bilder kamen.

Trotzdem hatte er es getan. Sie beugte sich nach vorne und hob eine Pfundnote auf, die er unachtsam nach dem Einkauf zusammen mit den Waren in den Rucksack hineingestopft hatte.

Das, was sie so wärmte, war nichts, das von ihr kam. Nicht das, was sie über ihn im Moment dachte oder empfand. Es war einfach das zugleich schöne wie erschreckende Gefühl zu wissen, wie sehr er sie doch mochte, auch wenn es nicht sagte. Das Gefühl, gemocht zu werden.

Sie erschrak etwas, als er auf einmal neben ihr stand, leise fluchend seine mit Sicherheit sündhaft teuren Schuhe am Waldboden abstreifte und sich dann nur zwei oder drei Handbreit von ihr entfernt auf den Baumstamm setzte. Er legte einen langen, dünnen Ast vor sich auf den Boden, den er sicher mitgebracht hatte, um darauf die Würstchen aufzuspießen. Er sah sie nicht an und Hermine musste sich ein wenig vorbeugen, um zumindest ein klein wenig von seinem Gesicht erkennen zu können. Nervös sah er aus und rot. Er war rot wie ein schüchternes Mädchen.

Hermine kicherte über diesen unpassenden Vergleich, was ihr einen unsicheren Blick von Draco einbrachte. „Stimmt was nicht, kann man ein paar von den Dingern nicht essen?"

Hermine grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Du hast gut eingekauft für deinen", sie hob sie Augenbrauen und fragte sie beiläufig wie möglich, „ersten Einkauf in einem Muggelgeschäft?"  
Er nickte stumm, griff nach dem Bratwurstpack und legte ihn sich auf die Oberschenkel.

Schließlich hob er das Päckchen hoch und inspizierte es vorsichtig von allen Seiten, als wäre es entweder zerbrechlich oder könne beißen. Sie konnte sich schon denken, was sein Problem war, trotzdem wollte sie das Schauspiel noch ein wenig genießen.

Er verengte die Augen und schien einen Moment zu zögern, dann holte er tief Luft und begann die Würstchen zu schütteln. Als auch das ohne den erwünschten Effekt war, schlug er die Packung ärgerlich auf den Boden. Einmal, zweimal… beim dritten Mal konnte sie nicht mehr anders und musste lachen.

Todesblicke trafen sie, doch Hermine lachte weiter. Glockenhell, befreit und zum ersten Mal seit langem, annähernd sorgenfrei. Draco seinerseits half das nicht im Geringsten. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer hektischer und seine Miene finsterer. Er schüttelte die Packung abermals, klopfte drauf, quetschte sie, riss daran, schrie sie an, doch sie wollte sich einfach nicht öffnen.

Mit einem letzten verzweifelten Schrei warf er die immer noch hartnäckig verschlossen bleibende Wurstpackung auf den Boden und Hermine konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig aufspringen und danach greifen, bevor sein Fuß sie zerstampft hätte.

Mit fachmännischem Blick fand sie sofort die Einkerbung und riss die Packung vor Dracos wütendem Gesicht auf. Siegessicher hob sie die Würste in die Luft, als wolle sie ihm damit zuprosten und überreichte sie ihm triumphierend. Statt eines Kommentares schnaubte er nur verächtlich und grapschte nach seinem Stock, auf dem er die Würstchen aufspießen wollte.

Sie hätte ihn nun damit aufziehen können, es ihm genüsslich unter die Nase reiben oder einfach nur erwähnen, dass er nur richtig hätte hinsehen müssen. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich zurück und griff nach dem Buch, das sie vorhin neben sich hatte fallen lassen und legte es behutsam neben sich auf den Baumstamm. Es war eigenartig, Draco so nahe zu sein, ohne Wut, Scham oder auch nur Mitleid zu spüren. Zumindest heute Abend war es klein wenig anders als sonst. Beunruhigend, zweifellos, aber nicht nur. Ein klein wenig angenehm war es, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er die Würstchen mit grimmiger Genugtuung eines ums andere aufspießte und dabei soviel sadistisches Vergnügen zu haben schien, als könne er Harry persönlich durchbohren. Hermine lächelte verschmitzt und atmete tief ein, als ihr sie den Geruch seines Duschgels wahrnahm.

Denn das hatte er offenbar getan. Ein anderes Mädchen hätte vielleicht gesagt, dass der Geruch nach Duschgel und Aftershave so penetrant war, dass man ihn Ohnmacht fallen konnte. Aber Hermine störte sich nicht daran. Eigentlich war der Geruch recht angenehm, fand sie.

Nun saß sie aber etwas unbequem, sie rutschte auf dem Baumstamm herum, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. Als ihr Bein dabei aus Versehen gegen seines stieß, erschrak sie zuerst, doch als sie das Lächeln sah, das bei dieser unachtsamen Berührung über seine Lippen huschte, zog sie sich nicht zurück.

Er drehte ihr den Kopf zu und lächelte verlegen als er merkte, wie nahe sie ihm tatsächlich war. Hermine konnte nicht einmal selbst genau sagen, warum sie nicht zurückwich, als sein Gesicht so nahe kam, sondern stattdessen ein wenig nach vorne rutschte, um ihm sogar noch etwas näher zu sein. Sie wusste nicht, warum es ihr keine Angst machte und wieso es nicht unangenehm war, einem anderen Menschen so nahe zu sein, dass sie ihn riechen konnte. Aber im Moment war das auch nicht wichtig. Im Moment war diese Nähe überraschend angenehm.

Draco wollte irgendetwas sagen, immerhin hielt er ihr die Packung Marshmallows vor die Nase, dennoch grinste er sie nur etwas dümmlich an und schluckte eines ums andere Mal. Ob er vergessen hatte, was er eigentlich sagen wollte? Dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nach durchaus möglich, doch es fiel ihm schneller wieder ein, als Hermine es sich gewünscht hatte. „Soll ich die zwischen die Würstchen spießen?", fragte er, und drückte ihr die Marshmallows etwas zu schnell in die Hand.

„Diese Frau im Laden hat gemeint, dass man die an einem Lagerfeuer braten kann. Denkst du, sie schmecken gut zwischen den Würstchen?"

Der Moment war vorbei. Hermine kicherte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die…. Also man kann sie aufspießen. Aber ich glaube, zusammen mit den Würstchen schmeckt das nicht so gut. Lass sie uns nachher machen."

Draco nickte, als habe er verstanden und streckte ihr stattdessen mit ernsthafter Miene die Packung Kaugummi entgegen. „Wie ist es damit?"

Kopfschütteln.

Draco räusperte sich, setzte eine noch würdevollere Miene auf als zuvor, griff in den Haufen ausgeschütteter Waren und hielt ihr ein Päckchen Batterien unter die Nase.

Kopfschütteln.

„Die kann man nicht essen." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Was sehr schwer fiel. Sie senkte ihre Augen, um ihr immer breiteres Grinsen zu verbergen, das Draco mit einem kalten Blick quittierte.

Um weitere peinliche Ausrutscher zu vermeiden, griff sie selbst in den dort liegenden Berg hinein, wühlte mit amüsierten Grinsen in all dem herum, was Draco für Muggelnahrung hielt und fischte schließlich ein paar fette, rohe Hähnchenkeulen heraus. „Die könnten wir versuchen."

Draco nickte und setzte ein Gesicht auf, als hätte er das schon immer gewusst, doch nahm er Hermine die Packung nicht ab, bis sie sie geöffnet hatte. Anstatt sich zu bedanken, spießte er die Schlegel wortlos auf einen Holzstab, den er daraufhin neben den anderen Spieß, um seine eigene Achse drehend, schwebend in der Luft positionierte. Er sagte nichts, doch der befriedigte Ausdruck, der auf seinem Gesicht lag, während er den Schwebezauber gesprochen hatte, war Beweis genug dafür, dass das was er dachte nur so etwas wie „Zauberer sind doch besser" sein konnte.

Hermine wühlte zwischen den eingekauften Dingen herum und angelte nach einer Flasche Ketchup. „Willst Du?", fragte sie und streckte ihm die Flasche entgegen.

Draco sah kurz zu ihr hinüber, zurück zu der Flasche in ihren Händen, die er erneut misstrauisch begutachtete und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab keinen Durst."

Hermine lachte. Hell und klar und als sie in Dracos missmutiges Gesicht sah, lachte sie nur noch ausgelassener.

Draco schenkte ihr ein bitteres Lächeln und kommentierte in herausforderndem Ton: „Du findest das wohl alles sehr lustig, nicht? Jetzt denkst du, dass du gewonnen hast?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und grinste. „Ja, das denke ich. Das Schlammblut hat für heute Abend gewonnen." Die Antwort waren hochgezogene Augenbrauen, ein höhnisch verzogenes Gesicht und eine verneinende Kopfbewegung. Dennoch, er sah im Grunde eher belustigt als empört aus.

Wenn man ihn so sah, hier, das spitze, blasse Gesicht vom Schein des Feuers erhellt, wie er imstande war, eine Niederlage gegen ein Schlammblut einzustecken, dann konnte man ihn fast nett finden. Fast. Sie lächelte still in sich hinein und überlegte, wie sie das Thema unverfänglich wechseln könnte. Die Runde ging eindeutig an sie. Besser, sie beließ es nun dabei. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, seufzte und musterte ihr Gegenüber mit aufmerksamem Blick. „Draco… was bedeutet das eigentlich?"

„Was bedeutet was?" Er nahm einen Stock aus dem Feuer, fummelte etwas ungeschickt an der Spitze herum und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er sich an dem immer noch glimmenden Holz verbrannte.

Sie zögerte nur kurz, dann griff sie eine Hand und blies darauf, so, wie es eine Mutter bei ihrem Kind machen würde. Dracos Gesicht war jedoch nicht das eines Kindes. Eben noch vor Schmerz verzerrt, verspannten sich die Züge etwas.

Überrascht hörte sie auf und sah ihm von unten herauf in die Augen. „Ist das unangenehm?"

„Nein." Er rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf seinem Platz herum und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Mach weiter!" Es war wegen des Feuerscheins schwer auszumachen, doch Hermine glaubte, eine echte Röte, die nichts mit den Flammen vor ihnen zu tun hatte, in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ von ihm ab. „Nein, lieber nicht." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und rutschte einige Zentimeter weg. Draco machte nichts, blieb weiter mit erhobener Hand sitzen und sah sie an. Er kaute unbehaglich auf seiner Unterlippe und seine Finger spielten in Zeitlupe. Eine Sekunde, zwei Sekunden, dann streckte er seinen Arm etwas aus, doch bevor seine Fingerkuppen ihr Ohr berühren konnte, warf Hermine sich in einem Anflug von Panik zur Seite. „Lass das, ich will nicht. Das ist mir unangenehm."

Seine Hand sank herab, er wirkte enttäuscht, als er die Hände vor seinen nun wieder nebeneinander stehenden Beinen faltete.

Hermine krabbelte zurück zu ihrem Platz, wenn sie auch ein klein wenig weiter weg von ihm sitzen blieb als vorher, zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Kühlungszauber über die Spitze des Stabes, auf den Draco seine Würstchen gespießt hatte. „Du kannst es jetzt herunternehmen", murmelte sie verschämt und um ihm nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, während sie ihm den Ast reichte, beugte sie sich gleichzeitig vor, um nach ihrem eigenen Spieß zu angeln. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sie ihre abwehrende Reaktion und verteidigte sich doch im nächsten Satz mit: „Du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht haben kann, wenn mich jemand anfasst."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass er nickte. Er machte keinen weiteren Versuch, das Würstchen vom Spieß zu ziehen, sondern biss nun direkt vom Stock ab. Ein paar Minuten sprach niemand und Hermine hörte nichts außer Draco, der auf seinem Würstchen kaute, und dem prasselnden Geräusch des Lagerfeuers.

Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, da sie sich selbst als ungerecht empfand. Immerhin hatte sie ihn selbst in einer Art und Weise angefasst, die ihn… beeindruckt hatte. Sie schluckte ihren Bissen Hähnchenschlegel hinunter begann, wieder mit dem anderen Thema. „Ich meinte deinen Namen, Draco. Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht?"

„Mein Vater. Viele Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien haben Namen aus der Mythologie. Manche aus der keltischen, die meisten aber aus der griechischen Mythologie. Meine Mutter heißt, wie du weißt, Narcissa. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius und so weiter sind auch Sternenbilder, die aus der Mythologie übernommen sind."

Er grinste in sich hinein und biss erneut von seinem Würstchen ab, gar zu offensichtlich stolz, dass er etwas wusste. Hermine rollte innerlich ihre Augen, doch sie ließ ihm seinen Triumph. „Draco ist auch ein Sternbild, aber wer war Draco?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Graue Augen funkelten sie voller Leben und Freude an. Er nickte heftig, schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter und deutete mit dem fast nur gegessenen Spieße in den Himmel hinauf. „Ja dort, sieh mal."

Hermine beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinüber, gerade so weit, dass ihre Locken seine Schulter berührten und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Draco ein Sternbild war und wo dies zu finden war, doch er wirkte einfach zu froh darüber, gerade ihr etwas erklären zu können, dass sie ihn nicht stoppen wollte.

Er drehte den Kopf kurz zu ihr, grinste leicht verlegen als er merkte wie nah ihm ihr Gesicht war, dann drehte er sich wieder um und nahm den Stab hinunter. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und Hermine sah ein verlegen lächeln, als er merkte, wie ihr Kopf, der immer noch ganz leicht zur Seite geneigt war, ganz sacht seine Schulter berührte. Er holte tief Luft, schluckte einen weiteren Bissen hinunter und erklärte mit leicht unsicher wirkender Stimme: „Draco ist keine Person, es steht für eine ganze Geschichte. Es stellt den Drachen Ladon dar, den Hera zur Bewachung des Baumes mit den goldenen Äpfeln angeschafft hatte. Zeus hatte ihr das Apfelbäumchen nämlich zur Hochzeit geschenkt. Diese Äpfel waren kostbar und begehrt, selbst die sonst so ehrlichen Hesperiden konnten der Versuchung, goldene Äpfel vom Baum zu stehlen, kaum widerstehen. Daher wurde Ladon als Verstärkung der Hesperiden um diesen Baum gelegt. Der feurige Drache erwies sich als ein zuverlässiger Wächter, aber Herkules, der den Auftrag erhielt, die goldenen Äpfel zu stehlen, erschoss Ladon aus sicherer Entfernung mit Giftpfeilen. Die waren so giftig, dass später sogar die Fliegen, die über die blutenden Pfeilwunden liefen, an dem Gift starben. Hera versetzte voll Trauer den toten Ladon auf ewig an den Himmel."

Hermine nickte und setzte sich wieder gerade, da sie sich ihren nächsten Spieß aus dem Feuer holte. „Das wusste ich nicht, du kennst dich wohl mit griechischen Sagen aus."

Draco kicherte kleinjungenhaft als Hermine ihn daraufhin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angrinste. Er zuckte in einem Versuch gelassen zu wirken die Schultern und fügte mit Augen, die vor Stolz strahlten, hinzu. „Dein Name ist auch aus der griechischen Mythologie. Hermione ist eine schöne Königstochter aus Sparta, die zwei verschiedenen Helden als Braut versprochen ist."

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und zog die Augenbauen hoch. Für Hermine sah es so aus, als würde er sich gerade krampfhaft damit abmühen, nicht allzu verlegen zu grinsen. Trotzdem konnte er es nicht ganz verhindern, als er leise hinzufügte: „Ich hab in den Ferien mal nachgelesen. Tja…", er drehte sich zu ihr und nun sah Hermine, dass er nicht nur rosa, sondern feuerrot war. Trotzdem war das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, eher süffisant und herausfordernd als verlegen. „Da siehst du mal, was ich alles von dir weiß. Das hättest du nicht gedacht, oder?"

Hermine giggelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Draco. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht." Sie grinste ihn an und vielleicht dauerte es eine Minute oder länger, in der sie beide nichts anderes taten als sich, mit glühenden Ohren und tiefrot im Gesicht, gegenseitig anzulächeln. Doch dann fing sie sich wieder, schüttelte leicht enttäuscht den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Spieß um. „Schade, ich hätte lieber einen Namen wie Professor McGonagall. Minerva ist immerhin die Göttin der Weisheit. Das gefällt mir besser als jemand, der nix zu melden hat und höchstbietend verschachert wird." Sie seufzte und beschloss, dass Thema nicht zu persönlich für sich selbst werden zu lassen. „Woher weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Oh!" Draco schluckte den nächsten Bissen Wurst hinunter und warf den leeren Spieß ins Feuer, der sofort zischend in Flammern aufging. „Vater, sagte ich doch." Er nickte und nahm einen Schluck Cola, verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich. Doch Hermine empfand einen gewissen Respekt für ihn, er beschwerte sich nicht, sondern trank tapfer weiter. „Vater hat mir früher viele Geschichten aus der Mythologie erzählt. Ist eine Leidenschaft von ihm, weißt du?" Er nickte bedächtig und holte den nächsten Spieß aus dem Feuer.

„Mutter interessiert sich mehr für Musik. Sie weiß sehr viel darüber und spielt auch einige Instrumente. Tja", er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Jedenfalls haben sie beide mir immer viel Geschichten erzählt, Bücher geschenkt usw." Er grinste Hermine schief an, bevor er den nächsten Bissen nahm. „Ich bin nicht ganz so dumm, wie du dachtest, oder?"

Hermine überlegte, dass sie ihn in den letzten Monaten nie so viel essen gesehen hatte wie jetzt im Moment, doch vielleicht war es besser, nichts dazu zu sagen. Solange er es nicht merkte und abgelenkt war, würde er hoffentlich damit weitermachen. Stattdessen sagte sie also: „Ich hätte deine Eltern nicht als Leute eingeschätzt, die ihren Kindern Märchen erzählen oder Lieder vorsingen."

„Ach nein?" Er schluckte und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Warum nicht?"

Das war nun etwas schwierig. Wie sollte sie es so schonend wie möglich ausdrücken. „Ich weiß nicht", begann sie zögerlich. „Ich dachte deine Eltern seien eher… kühl, sachlich und… naja…arro", sie räusperte sich, „fordernd."

Draco zog ein Gesicht, da er sehr wohl verstanden zu haben schien, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. „Es tut mir ja leid, aber meine Eltern haben mich nicht schlecht behandelt. Wenn ich sage, dass sie mir alles gegeben haben, was ich brauchte, meinte ich damit nicht unbedingt Geld." Er bedachte sie mit einem mahnenden Blick, dann nach einem weiteren todesmutigen Schluck Cola, erklärte er: „Mutter ist zärtlicher als Vater. Sie nimmt mich immer noch ab und zu in den Arm und sie hat nie etwas gesagt, wenn ich eine schlechte Note hatte. Da ist Vater schon anders, der hat mir schon klar gemacht, was von mir erwartet wird, aber… naja… er hat mir viel gezeigt und mir immer das Gefühl gegeben, dass er gerne mit mir zusammen ist." Draco seufzte und eine Spur Wehmut lag in seinem Gesicht.

Hermine dachte an die Dinge, die Ron ihr gesagt hatte und an die teilweisen Geständnisse von Draco, die darauf schließen ließen, dass das traute Heim der Malfoys im Moment nicht mehr ganz so traut war wie früher. Doch er fing sich schnell, und schon redete er weiter. „Glaub mir, meine Eltern sind toll. Also, ich weiß, sie können auf andere schon kalt wirken. Aber glaub mir, wenn wir zusammen sind, sind die ganz anders. Also manche sagen ja, dass sie mich verwöhnt haben. Ich seh' das aber nicht so", verkündete er selbstsicher. „Vater ist Diplomat, weißt du? Er hatte immer viel zu tun, noch dazu kümmern er und Mutter sich um unsere Aktiengeschäfte und so weiter, aber… also sie haben es immer hingekriegt, sehr viel Zeit für mich zu haben. Ich hatte noch nicht mal ein Kindermädchen."

„Nein?" Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. Fast vergaß sie, dass ihr Mund immer noch voll Hühnchen war, als sie weitersprach. „Isch dach-", sie verzog den Mund und hielt sich verschämt die Hand davor, murmelte „'Tschldigung" und schluckte das Fleisch hinunter. „Ich dachte…"

„Nein!" Er schluckte ebenfalls und Hermine zählte innerlich einen weiteren leergenagten Spieß. „Ich sagte ja, die haben sich immer viel Zeit genommen. Naja, gut, bis vor ein paar Jahren haben ja noch meine Großeltern im Manor gelebt. Vaters Eltern, die waren auch immer für mich da. Aber trotzdem. Mutter und Vater haben mich eben immer überall hin mitgenommen. Wenn sie mal keine Zeit hatten, haben sie mir ein Spielzeug gekauft, mit dem ich mich solange beschäftigen konnte bis sie fertig mit ihren Besprechungen waren."

Das überraschte Hermine nun weniger. „Weißt du Draco, ich will ja nichts falsches sagen, aber du klingst wirklich, als ob du deine Eltern am liebsten heiraten würdest."

„Ach?"

„Ja." Sie nickte bekräftigend. „Vor allem deinen Vater. Man könnte manchmal meinen, du wärest verliebt in ihn. Aber auch wie du von deiner Mutter erzählst… du klingst unheimlich anhänglich."

Draco zuckte leichthin die Achseln und winkte gelassen ab. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Cola, leerte die Flasche und drehte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Du nicht!", gab er zurück, während er mit dem Flaschenhals auf sie deutete. „Du erzählst nie von deinen Eltern." Er zog die Stirn kraus. „Ich glaube, ich habe deine Eltern auch nie gesehen. Außer vielleicht mal… ist schon Jahre her. In der Winkelgasse…"

„Warum solltest du meine Eltern kennen?", gab sie schnippisch zurück.

„Du kennst ja auch meine", antwortete er gelassen und sah sie wissender an, als es Hermine recht war.

„Die rennen hier ja auch ständig rum und mischen sich überall ein."

„Eben!" Draco nickte und grinste dünn. „Deine nicht. Das meine ich ja. Warum rennen deine Eltern nicht auch hier rum und mischen sich überall ein?"

Hermine errötete und nahm schnell einen Schluck Cola, um nichts Falsches zu sagen oder um ihr nunmehr blasses Gesicht von ihm abwenden zu können.

„Ich meine", begann er wieder. „Die Weasleys habe ich hier oft gesehen. Auch die Eltern von anderen Kindern waren immer mal wieder hier. Potter, naja… klar. Aber du hast doch Eltern, aber ich hatte immer dein Eindruck, dass du viel öfter bei den Weasleys bist als bei ihnen. Warum?"

Hermine seufzte schwer und rutschte etwas weiter von ihm weg. „Sie haben eben viel zu tun."

Sie spähte zu Draco hinüber, der sich gelassen räkelte, wobei seine Hand einen Moment lang zu nah bei ihren Schultern lag, sie sofort aber wieder zurücknahm, als er Hermines eingeschüchterten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Sie sind Zahnärzte. Das sind Leute, die…"

„Ich weiß was Zahnärzte sind!"

„Jaaa… Also sie sie sind vielleicht keine Millionäre wie deine…"

„Eigentlich sind sie Milliardäre. Wir haben genug Geld", stellte er in gelangweiltem Ton richtig.

Hermine klappte der Mund auf, beschloss dann aber, den halb erschreckenden, halb faszinierenden Gedanken an Dracos Milliarden auf später zu verschieben und erklärte stattdessen weiter. „Jedenfalls sind Zahnärzte unter Muggeln sehr angesehene Leute. Sie haben ihre eigene, sehr gut gehende Praxis und sind Mitglieder in vielen Wohlfahrtsorganisationen. Sie sind… also, sie sind sehr intelligent und sie haben mir klar gemacht, dass sie von mir auf diesem Gebiet, schulisch, auch nur das allerbeste erwarten." Hermine seufzte schwer und schlang die Arme um sich. „Aber ehrlich gesagt haben sie nie Zeit. Auch vor Hogwarts. Ich habe die eine Hälfte meiner Kindheit bei meinen Großeltern und die andere Hälfte bei diversen Kindermädchen verbracht. Ich glaube, sie waren immer ganz froh, wenn ich in den Ferien bei den Weasleys war. So hatten sie Zeit für ihre anderen Projekte. Ärzte-ohne-Grenzen. Da fliegen Mediziner in arme Länder und helfen dort kranken Leute umsonst." Sie schluckte schwer und beugte sich nach vorne, damit ihre Locken ihr Gesicht verbargen und Draco nicht sah, dass sie sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. „Ich bin wirklich stolz auf sie, dass sie so sozial sind und so vielen Menschen helfen. Aber ehrlich gesagt wäre es schön gewesen, wenn sie mich auch mal in ihrem Terminkalender eingeplant hätten. Das war das Schöne daran, mit Ron zusammen zu sein. Es war eine Familie, wie ich sie nie gekannt habe. Auch wenn sie jetzt nicht so… naja", sie grinste ihn kurz schief an, drehte sich aber weg, weil sie einen ungewohnt freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck im Moment nicht ertragen konnte, „gut aussehend und reich sind wie deine Eltern. Ich meine, deine Eltern sehen wirklich beide verdammt gut aus… ja… aber die Weasleys sind sehr herzlich, einander zugewandt und liebevoll. So kannte ich das nie…und jetzt…"

„Gehst du nicht mehr zu ihnen?" Das Laub unter seinen Füßen knirschte, weil er ein wenig näher gerückt war, doch diesmal wich sie nicht aus.  
„Nein. Ich kann nicht. Noch nicht, Harry sagt, dass dort überall Bilder von Ron stehen. Molly weint den ganzen Tag und… ich kann nicht. Ich bin durch die Erziehung meiner Eltern sehr, nun ja, selbstständig und sachlich geworden. Wenn es Probleme gibt, dann mache ich das mit mir selbst aus. Ich wüsste einfach nicht, was ich machen soll", sie seufzte und senkte ihre Augen auf ihre gefalteten Hände, „wenn ich vor so viel Gefühlen nicht mehr weglaufen kann. Ich meine… Greyback war das eine. Aber dass es Ron nicht mehr gibt", sie schluchzte und wischte sich erneut die Augen, auch wenn er es diesmal sicher gesehen hatte. „Damit kann ich nur umgehen, wenn ich so wenig wie möglich darüber nachdenke."

Sie schluckte und drehte sich zu Draco um. „Ich habe das noch nie jemandem gesagt."

Draco beugte sich nach vorne, um seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien abzustützen. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte er, schloss die Augen und sagte leise: „Mein Vater ist Alkoholiker. Er ist ständig betrunken, seit er aus Askaban draußen ist. Meine Mutter hat sich auch verändert. Sie schließt sich stundenlang in ihrem Schlafzimmer ein und redet mit niemandem." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir bei Greyback nicht geholfen habe. Ich dachte, dass er dich töten würde und das wollte ich sicher nicht, aber ich hatte einfach Angst. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich nichts für Ron getan habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob es möglich gewesen wäre. Ich hab es gar nicht versucht. Ich konnte es einfach nicht." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin ein Feigling und ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube, ich bin gerade dabei, meinen Verstand zu verlieren. Ich denke, es stimmt, ich bin ein Psychopath!"

Sie saßen schweigend am Feuer, bis es nur noch ganz schwach brannte. Sagten nichts, hingen ihren Gedanken nach und beobachteten die Flammen. Erst als das Feuer fast ganz abgebrannt war, räumten sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Hermine klemmte das Telefonbuch unter ihren Arm und sah Draco zu, der die Feuerstelle verschwinden ließ.

Als alles weg war, hob Hermine den Schutzbann um die Feuerstelle auf und sah zu Draco, der leicht verlegen wirkend mit ausgestreckter Hand vor ihr stand. Sie zögerte, doch dann legte sie ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich aus dem Wald führen.

Na gut, dann durfte er sie eben doch anfassen.


	17. Anders als erwartet

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *abknutsch* **

* * *

** Kapitel 17: Anders als erwartet**

"Das ist Sklavenarbeit."

"Na und?"

"Es gibt Bedienstete für so etwas. Es gibt sicher Gesetze gegen das, was ich hier tue."

„Stell dich nicht so an!"

"Es ist total dreckig hier."

„Nochmal, na und?"

„Mist!" Der prall gefüllte Eimer, den Draco mit spitzen Fingern gehalten hatte, rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und fiel polternd zu Boden.

„Igitt! Ieh! So ein hässliches Viech wollte mir gerade das Bein hochkrabbeln."

Hermine lachte und rutschte fast von dem Verschlag, auf dem sie saß. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich an den Holzbalken festzuhalten, sonst wäre sie heruntergefallen.

Draco beachtete sie nicht, da er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit einigen Riesenkakerlaken schenkte, die aus dem Eimer heraus, in alle Ecken des Stalles hinein wuselten und wie er gerade festgestellt hatte, zum Teil auch sein Bein hochkrabbelten.

Draco selbst hüpfte voll Ekel wie ein irischer Folktänzer zwischen den Rieseninsekten herum. Er versuchte einerseits, den um ihn herum huschenden Kakerlaken auszuweichen, andererseits, die, die unter seiner Hose sein Bein empor krabbelten, panisch abzuschütteln.

Hermine hatte ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden und konnte die Balken nun wieder loslassen, so dass sie die Hände freihatte, um Draco mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes von seinen Belagerern zu befreien. Er selbst konnte das nicht, da er, zauberstablos wie er offiziell war, die Drafekone, Feuer speiende Riesenfrettchen mit Skorpionstachel, ohne Magie versorgen musste.

Ein ungeschickter Schritt und Draco fiel hintenüber, mitten in den größten Pulk Schaben. Ein hässliches Knackgeräusch sowie Malfoys stocksteife Haltung, wie er da auf dem Boden lag, sagten ihr, dass er einige Tiere mit seinem Körper zerquetscht haben musste. Einen Moment lang blieb er einfach nur liegen und ruderte mit Armen und Beinen, voll Ekel und Abscheu, unfähig, seine Bewegungen zu koordinieren. Dann jedoch sprang er in einem Satz hoch und schlug sich voller Abscheu die platt gedrückten Tiere vom Arm.

Eigentlich tat er ihr wirklich leid. Die Arbeit an sich, Käfige ausmisten und Insekten verfüttern, war eigentlich schon ekelhaft genug. So etwas von jemandem wie Malfoy zu verlangen, noch dazu ihm zu verbieten, Magie zu benutzen, war ausgemachter Sadismus.

Hatte sie deswegen sofort eingewilligt, als er ihr während des Mittagessens einen Zettel zugesteckt hatte? Möglich, vielleicht aber auch aus einem anderen Grund.

Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab und stöhnte selbstgefällig. „Also wirklich, Draco, ich bin das Mädchen und du der Mann. Solltest nicht du mich vor ekligen Krabbeltieren retten?"

Dracos Kopf wirbelte herum, doch statt einer schnippischen Antwort brach nur ein lautes „Wah" aus ihm hervor, als eines der Tiere quer über sein Gesicht krabbelte.

Hermine grinste überlegen, schenkte ihm ihr schönstes „Gryffindor rettet die Welt"- Lächeln und vollführte einen wohlgeübten Immobiluszauber. Wie einst die Wichtel in Lockharts Unterricht, erstarrten auch die Kakerlaken auf der Stelle. Die, die an Wänden oder Beinen hochgekrabbelt waren, fielen mit leisem „Klack" zu Boden.

Draco stand schwer atmend inmitten des gelähmten Futters und lächelte sie an, als hätte sie ihn gerade vor einem Feuer speienden Drachen gerettet. Er legte den Kopf schief, grinste breit und atmete tief durch. „Danke, ich finde diese Dinger ja so eklig. Die wissen genau, wie sehr sie mir damit zusetzen."

„Hast du denn noch viel Arbeit?", fragte Hermine und spähte auf ihre Uhr, denn sie war noch in die Bibliothek gegangen, bevor sie Malfoys Einladung gefolgt war, und wusste deswegen nicht genau, was und wie viel bereits erledigt war.

„Geht so." Draco schniefte und strich sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ausmisten muss ich nicht mehr. Die gefährlichen Tiere muss ich nur dann rauslassen, wenn er dabei ist. Ich muss aber noch in die Heulende Hütte und Ratten fangen."

„Wie bitte?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und hob eine Augenbraue. „Hippogreifenfutter. Dort nistet wohl eine ganze Armee zwischen den alten Holzbalken. Kommst du mit?"

„Ähm…" Eigentlich wollte sie ablehnen. Eigentlich, bis Dracos flehende Augen so kreisrund und groß wie Servierteller wurden und seine Mundwinkel sich vor Enttäuschung nach unten verzogen.

„Na gut, ich kann ja nachher noch in die Bibliothek gehen." Die Art, wie er sie daraufhin ansah, zog Hermines Innerstes in der Magengegend zu einem dicken, gewundenen Knoten zusammen. Das Gefühl war nicht unangenehm, nur… so sollte er sie nicht ansehen. Gerade Draco nicht. Nervös strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und holte tief Luft. „Du hast noch eine in den Haaren. Komm her, ich wisch sie weg."

Zuerst zögerte er, biss sich auf die Lippen und steckte die Hände in die Hosentasche. Er wirkte, als müsste er zuerst abwägen, ob es gefährlich sein könnte, Hermine diese Berührung zu erlauben. Nein, er sah nicht ängstlich aus, eher nachdenklich.

Seine tiefen Atemzüge, der nachdenkliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen und die etwas angespannte Haltung… Ihn hielt ein anderes Problem zurück. Vielleicht die Frage, ob diese Art des Zusammenseins mit Hermine nicht langsam zu deutlich in eine Richtung rutschte, von der er nicht wusste, ob sie ihm Angst machen oder Freude bereiten sollte.

Er schien in Zeitlupe zu gehen und als er vor ihr stand, wirkte es immer noch, als hätte er einen Teil von sich hinten am Gatter zurückgelassen. Hermine wischte Draco das gelähmte Tier mit einer einzigen Bewegung aus dem Haar und verharrte in dieser Bewegung.

Ihr Herz pochte so heftig, als wolle es durch den Brustkorb hindurch nach draußen brechen. Draco selbst bewegte sich gar nicht. Er sah nicht nach, ob und wo das Tier zu Boden gefallen war. Wagte keinen Griff in sein Haar oder bedankte sich gar. Er tat nichts anderes als direkt vor ihren Knien stehen zu bleiben und sie mit unbewegter Miene anzusehen, während Hermines Hände noch einmal und noch einmal durch sein blondes Haar strichen.

Hermine spreizte ihre Finger, um sie noch tiefer in das weiche Haar vergraben zu können. Einmal, noch einmal, bis ihre Hand knapp über seinem Ohr verharrte.

Graue Augen sahen ungerührt zu ihr hoch. Nichts, keine Regung. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand und sah nicht weg. Weder machte er einen Versuch, ihre Hand zu entfernen, noch sie selbst mit seinen eigenen Händen zu berühren.

Der Hauch eines Lächelns formte sich auf seinen Lippen, als ihre Hand nicht mehr zurück zu seinem Scheitel, sondern an den Schläfen entlang nach unten glitt, sanft über die Wangenknochen streichelte und schließlich seine Wange umschloss.

Sie schluckte und stellte beschämt fest, dass ihre eigenen Wangen allmählich wärmer wurden. Ihre Hände lagen flach auf seiner Haut, als ihr Daumen kleine Kreise auf seiner Wange beschrieb.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und erlaubte sich, ihn näher anzusehen. Nicht so, wie sie es sonst getan hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie Draco noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte, doch jetzt, als er so ruhig vor ihr stand und sie sehen und spüren konnte, wie er mit leicht geöffneten Lippen tief ein und ausatmete, betrachtete sie ihn genauer. Eingehend, wie ein Künstler sein Werk studiert. Die sanft geschwungenen Lippen, das blonde, seidige Haare, die glatte Haut. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich eingestand, wie gut sich das, was sie gerade tat, anfühlte.

Lautes Brüllen riss sie aus ihren Träumen. Verwirrt drehten sich beide zur Seite. Die Tore des Käfigs wankten gefährlich unter der Wucht der Tiere, die sich wütend dagegen warfen. Sie hatten Draco gesehen und wussten, dass er ihnen zu essen geben sollte. Sie würden sich nicht beruhigen, bis er sie endlich füttern würde.

Draco stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß, warum ich nie ein Haustier wollte. Das ist hier alles wirklich mehr als lästig." Er rümpfte die Nase und streifte sich den Ärmel seines Hemdes bis über die Handflächen, so, dass er die gelähmten Riesenkakerlaken nicht direkt mit der Hand anfassen musste.

Hermine spürte die Gänsehaut, die sie bei diesem Anblick überkam. Eiskalte Schauer flossen ihre Wirbelsäule hinab, als Draco sich mit überdeutlichem Ekel in der Miene bückte und die hier und da verstreuten Tiere aufzusammeln begann. Widerlich musste es sich anfühlen, ihre kleinen, harten Körper durch den dünnen Stoff wahrzunehmen. Die Beinchen, die sich zwar nicht aus eigener Kraft bewegten, doch sicherlich durch den Stoff hindurch über seine Handflächen schabten, wenn er sie drehte, um sie zurück in den Eimer zu werfen.

„Nicht jeder hat denselben Geschmack wie Hagrid, was Haustiere betrifft", kommentierte Hermine und hoffte, als sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihre Ohren klemmte, dass diese nicht mehr allzu rot leuchteten. „Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht, dir ein normales Haustier anzuschaffen? Außerdem … du hast doch diesen Uhu, oder?"

„Pure!" Draco nickte und winkte gelangweilt ab. „Ich habe nicht viel Arbeit mit ihm. Das ist ein Nutzgegenstand, so etwa wie Elfen … Nur ohne die nervige Stimme."

Hermine schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. Bitterböse Blicke durchbohrten Draco, der diese jedoch nicht auffing, da er, statt sich zu Hermine umzudrehen, am Gitter des Drafekonenverschlags herum nestelte und in nahezu gelangweiltem Ton fortfuhr. „Meine Eltern halten Tiere auf dem Manor, ich muss mich aber nicht mit denen befassen. Ich hatte mal einen Phönix. Mutter hat ihn mir zu meinem zehnten Geburtstag geschenkt …"

„Aber das … aber die… die sind wahnsinnig selten, wertvoll und… ich meine ihr seid", Hermine rieb sich die Kehle, als würden die Worte „dunkle Zauberer" sich dort verstecken und nicht herauskommen können, doch Draco grunzte nur abfällig und erklärte mit einer trägen Stimme, die der seines Vaters erstaunlich ähnlich war. „Ja, ja… Na und? Er war teuer, selten und ich wollte ihn haben." Er zuckte die Achseln, dann beugte er sich etwas weiter nach vorne, um das Gitter, das er endlich gelöst hatte, besser packen zu können und anzuheben. „Er ist eh gestorben. Er war in meinem Zimmer, aber ich habe vergessen, ihn zu füttern. Irgendwann ist er nur noch im Kreis gerannt und ein paar Tage später ist er dann gestorben und nicht wiedererstanden. Was soll's… Vater hat dann die Hauselfen gefoltert, weil sie den Vogel nicht für mich gefüttert haben."

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf: „Das ist ja unglaublich."

„Ja, nicht?" Draco richtete sich auf, das Gitter in den Händen, und drehte sich mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen zu ihr um. „Vater ist toll …"

Hermine konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn auf diese unglaublich dumme Aussage hin entgeistert anzustarren. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht verblasste und machte einer beschämten Rosafärbung Platz. Er hob das Gitter über den Verschlag und stellte es daneben ab. „Ich bin nicht so gut darin, mich um andere zu kümmern. Vater weiß das …"

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, da entlang, wo zuvor ihre Hand gewesen war. Sein Mund wurde schmal und er legte die Stirn in Falten, als würde er gerade angestrengt über etwas nachdenken. Ein kurzer, scheuer Blick zu ihr, dann griff er nach dem Kakerlakeneimer und beugte sich damit weit über den Verschlag, um die Insekten in den Futtertrog zu schütten. „Ich bin froh, dass ich heute nicht hineingehen muss, um im Verschlag sauber zu machen. Die Viecher sind echt gefährlich, wegen dem Stachel… weißt du?"

Ein weiterer Blick über seine Schulter, dann sah er schnell wieder zu den Drafekonen hinunter. Das Gatter polterte und schepperte. Die ganze Hütte schien unter den hastig nach Futter schnappenden Tieren, die in ihrer Gier wie wahnsinnig durch ihren Verschlag rannten, zu erbeben. „Tja…", begann er langsam, allzu deutlich darum bemüht, Hermines Abwehrhaltung ihm gegenüber mit einem erfreulicheren Themenwechsel zu durchbrechen. „Ich… bin in anderen Dingen gut."

„Fliegen!", kommentierte Hermine gelangweilt und fingierte ein Gähnen. Fliegen konnte er… wie dieses wundervolle Geschenk, dass er einfach hatte sterben lassen, weil er nichts dabei fand, dass ein anderes unglückliches Geschöpf für seine Fehler bezahlen musste.

„Äh… ja. Aber ich kann auch Instrumente spielen." Hermine drehte ihm überrascht den Kopf zu. Draco stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Verschlag, die Ellenbogen hinter sich auf die Holzbalken gelegt und grinste sie mit unverhohlenem Stolz an. „Ich musste Stunden nehmen, seit ich fünf war. Ich spiele Klavier, Geige und Fagott." Sein Gesicht färbte sich noch etwas dunkler, als Hermine daraufhin ehrlich überrascht die Augenbrauen hob. „Wirklich? Und… bist du gut?"

„Naja … Das war einfach in unseren Kreisen so, dass man solche Dinge lernen musste." Er schloss die Augen und grinste, als ihm wohl ein Erlebnis aus dieser Zeit eingefallen war. „Ich erinnere mich gerade… Vater ist Diplomat und wir hatten immer viele wichtige Leute bei uns zu Besuch. Irgendwann dachten meine Eltern wohl, dass sie mit mir angeben müssten und forderten mich dazu auf, irgendeinem Präsidenten aus einem anderen Land etwas auf der Geige vorzuspielen."

„Und?" Hermines entknotete ihre verschränkten Arme und legte sie auf ihre Oberschenkel.

„Nichts und… Am nächsten Tag hat mir Vater meinen ersten Besen gekauft und gemeint, dass zu viel Musikunterricht mich von wichtigen Dingen ablenken würde und dass ich jetzt mal besser auf Hogwarts vorbereitet werden sollte."

Hermine verengte die Augen und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis ihr klar wurde, was genau Lucius Malfoy zu dieser Aussage bewogen haben musste, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Warst du… warst du… warst du echt so schlecht?", brachte sie unter Prusten und Giggeln schließlich hervor.

Draco grinste immer breiter, biss sich auf die Lippe und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar. „Ist anzunehmen. Ich musste danach jedenfalls nie mehr Geige spielen." Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, das Hermine fast vergessen ließ, dass es gerade einmal Februar war, dass es draußen kalt war und Schnee vor der Hütte lag, dass sie hier drinnen ihren eigenen Atem sehen konnte und sie drei Pullover und eine dicke Jacke trug, und dennoch gefroren hatte, bis gerade eben, als er sie anlächelte.

„Aber ich spiele immer noch Klavier. Das kann ich ganz gut." Halb erleichtert, halb triumphierend nickte er ihr zu, dann drehte er sich wieder um und hob das Gitter auf, um es gleich darauf zurück auf den Verschlag zu legen. „Ich spiele manchmal mit Mutter zusammen. Sie hatte diesen wundervollen Flügel in unserem alten Zuhause. Tja… der ist ja nun verbrannt. Aber sie hat sich einen neuen gekauft, der ist nicht ganz so wundervoll, aber auch sehr edel. Wirklich… vielleicht spiele ich dir ja mal eines Tages etwas vor." Er drehte sich kurz um, grinste, dann beugte er sich wieder über die Gitter und machte sich daran, die Sicherheitsschlösser zu verriegeln.

„Eher unwahrscheinlich, nicht?" Hermine seufzte und rieb ihre kalten Finger. In der Hütte war es nicht ganz so kalt wie draußen, dennoch verfärbten sich ihre Finger langsam gelb. Es wurde zunehmend schwerer, sie zu koordiniert zu bewegen, zu steif waren sie. Sie fröstelte am ganzen Leib, doch die wirklichen Schauer überkamen sie erst, als sich zwei überraschend warme Hände um ihre zitternden Finger legten und eine Wolke warmen, kondensierten Atems über ihre Haut strich. Ein schräges Lächeln zu ihr hinauf, und die Frage, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass er ihr jemals bei sich zuhause etwas auf dem Flügel vorspielen würde, war nicht mehr wichtig.

Statt einer Antwort packte er seine Sachen zusammen, bewaffnete sich mit mehreren ineinander gesteckten Eimern und einem Spaten und bedeutete Hermine, ihm zu folgen. Seite an Seite stapften sie durch den tiefen Pulverschnee, der Heulenden Hütte entgegen.

Die Vorstellung, dass in diesem Haus außer dem kürzlich verstorbenen Wurmschwanz noch Hunderte von anderen Ratten Unterschlupf gefunden hatten, noch dazu, nachdem sie dort einmal eine Nacht verbracht hatte, ließ jede Zelle ihres Körpers einzeln erschaudern.

Voller Widerwillen betrachtete sie die ruinenhafte Holzhütte, die mit jeder Minute abstoßender wirkte. Fast meinte sie schon, den Geruch von Unrat, Schädlingen, morschem Holz und Schimmel wahrnehmen zu können, den sie doch bisher nie gerochen hatte, wenn sie dort drinnen war. Dennoch… irrte sie sich oder bewegte sich die Hütte? Wie ein lebendiges Tier schien das Gebäude zu atmen, zu wanken und unter den Bewegungen unzähliger Ratten zu erzittern.

Hermine kräuselte ihre Lippen und schielte misstrauisch über ihre Schulter hinweg zu Malfoy, der mit dem Spaten in der Hand und der grimmigen Entschlossenheit im Gesicht aussah, als würde er ausziehen, um sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln.

„Wie willst du diese Ratten eigentlich fangen?", forschte Hermine nach und bedachte den Spaten mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

Draco zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Er blieb stehen und atmete tief durch, schloss kurz die Augen und schien, als wäre ihm eben erst eingefallen, dass er nicht alleine war.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, folgte dann deren Blick zum Spaten und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er nickte kurz und abgehackt, schulterte den Spaten erneut und ging mit klappernden Eimern an ihr vorbei.

„Du willst sie totschlagen?"

„Ich kann ihnen auch traurige Balladen vorspielen und versuchen, sie mit meiner deprimierenden Lebensgeschichte in den Selbstmord zu treiben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dann bis zum Abendessen fertig wäre. Vorher muss ich auch irgendwann noch mal Hausaufgaben machen. Also … En garde!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um, streckte den Spaten und stieß ihr damit vor die Brust.

Hermine packte den Spaten und riss ihn Draco mit einem Ruck aus der Hand.

„Denkst du, ich will das tun, Hermine?" Der Eimer fiel dumpf polternd in den Schnee. Er vergrub seine Hände in seinen Umhangtaschen und bedachte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Das ist der Humor deiner Leute. Sie finden es witzig, mir so was aufzuladen. Du hättest sie mal sehen sollen. Schadenfrohes Pack."

Hermine kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah abwechselnd den Spaten in ihrer Hand und dann Draco an. Natürlich war es Absicht, gerade Draco die allerletzten Jobs ohne Magie aufzubrummen, die die meisten noch nicht einmal mit Zauberstab machen würden. Ob er es verdient hatte? In gewisser Weise wohl schon. Es sei denn, dieser neue Gryffindortreiber hätte sich gestern freiwillig seinen Besen ins Bein gestoßen, nachdem er Draco angesprochen hatte.

Andererseits …

„Komm!" Hermine packte den Ärmel seines Winterumhangs und zog ihn, mitsamt seinen klappernden Eimern, energisch weiter. Es war kalt und sie hatte es eilig. Deswegen war es vernünftig, ihre Hand von seinem Ärmel abrutschen und sich um seine Finger schließen zu lassen. So hatte sie ihn besser im Griff.

In der Hütte selbst war es so zugig, staubig und verkommen wie immer. Sie atmete trotz des Staubes, des muffigen Geruchs und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie hier umgeben von Ungeziefer waren, tief durch und schloss ihre Augen. Nicht schön, ihr Plan war alles andere als das.

Erst jetzt, als sie seine kalten Finger auf ihrem Handgelenk fühlte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie nah er ihr immer noch stand. In der Hoffnung, dass Draco die Geste nicht falsch verstehen würde, schüttelte sie seine Hand ab und schob ihn mit sanftem Druck zur Seite.

Den anhebenden Protest stoppte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen. "Scht…Pass auf. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas zeigen."

Sie lächelte, schloss erneut die Augen und führte ihren Zauberstab vor Lippen, als wolle sie dessen Spitze küssen. Doch statt eines Kusses, öffnete sie leicht ihre Lippen, hauchte den Stab an und konnte Sekunden später spüren, wie das Holz in ihren Händen anschwoll und aushöhlte. Sie hauchte erneut und als sie den ersten dumpfen Ton hörte, blies sie fester. Keine wirkliche Melodie, die aus der Zauberpanflöte drang, doch bittersüß und tragisch-schön.

Die Wände erwachten zum Leben. Sie spürte den Fußboden unter ihren Füßen erbeben und als sie hörte, wie Draco vor Schreck seine Eimer fallen ließ, wusste sie, dass ihr Zauber funktioniert hatte.

Aus den Löchern in den zugestaubten Möbeln, aus den Ritzen im Boden, zwischen den Holzbalken der Wände und durch die morschen Überreste der Tür hörte sie das Getrippel hunderter, winziger Füße näher kommen.

Sie quietschten gleichtönig und ihre roten Augen waren leer. Hunderte sammelten sie sich und formierten sich zu Straßen seelenlos wirkender Nager, die sich zu einer Schlange zusammenfanden und warteten, bis sie damit an der Reihe, waren, in die Eimer zu springen.

„Wie… Wie… Was ist das?" Draco stiefelte mit hoch erhobenen Knien von ihr weg zu der einzigen Ecke des Raumes, die anscheinend rattenfrei war.

„Meine Art von dunkler Magie." Sie seufzte und setzte die Flöte ab.

In dem Moment, als die Musik stoppte, schienen die Ratten zu erwachen. Alle, die nicht in den Eimern waren, quiekten entsetzt und wuselten so schnell sie ihre Beinchen trugen zurück in ihre Löcher. Draco war umgeben von einem Meer langer, rosa Schwänze, die grauen Leibern folgten. Nicht nur die Ratten, auch er quiekte entsetzt, als er sich mit einem überraschend hohen Sprung auf einen abgewetzten Sessel rettete. Sie lächelte schief, weil er genauso schnell heruntersprang, wie er hinaufgekommen war, als sich die letzte Ratte im Zimmer in eben diesem Sessel verkroch.

Sie blies leicht auf das Holz in ihren Händen, das sich in Sekunden wieder zu ihrem Zauberstab transformierte. Ein nachdenklicher Blick auf den Stab in ihren Händen, mit dem sie innerhalb von Sekunden Tausende zum Tode verurteilen konnte. „Habe ich in einem Buch über Hausreinigungen gelesen, als wir die Blacksche Villa gesäubert haben. Es ist eine Art Hypnosemelodie. Sie schlafen, bis sie geweckt werden oder verhungern und verdursten." Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und betrachtete kritisch ihr Werk. „Ich helfe dir nachher, sie zurückzutragen. Du wirst sie so wie sie sind bei Hagrid abliefern können. Sie wachen nicht mehr auf, bis … naja." Ihr Magen schmerzte, ihr ganzer Bauch eigentlich. Aber darüber sollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Stattdessen schenkte sie ihrem nicht ganz so mutigen Begleiter ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Wie der Rattenfänger, nicht?"

„Wer?"

„Nicht wichtig. Ein Muggelmärchen. Wobei, vielleicht auch nicht." Sie streckte den Zauberstab zurück in ihre Tasche und dachte voll Grauen darüber nach, wie viele Märchen einer entsetzlichen Wahrheit zugrunde liegen könnten, wenn man erwog, sie Wort für Wort zu glauben. „Ich erklär's dir ein anderes Mal."

Sie hätten nun gehen können, aber Draco machte unter sehr viel Herumdrucksen und Halbsätzen klar, dass er gerne noch ein wenig mit ihr hier bleiben würde. Immerhin war er am vorgeschriebenen Ort und niemand erwartete ihn so schnell zurück.

Hermine fügte sich und ließ sich in einen der wenigen, ihrer Prüfung nach rattenfreien Sessel sinken und grübelte über mögliche Gesprächsthemen.

Er wollte reden? Gut, sie hatte einige Fragen. Nichts wirklich Weltbewegendes. Für sie. Dennoch interessierte es sie. „Trinkt dein Vater wirklich so viel?"

Graue Augen, abweisend und kalt, bohrten sich in ihre braune Augen. Eine Sekunde oder zwei hielt er den finsteren Blick, dann packte er eine der schlafenden Ratten, die aus dem Eimer gefallen war, im Würgegriff und warf sie zu ihren Artgenossen zurück. „Das war eindeutig unter die Gürtellinie."

Ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging hinüber zum Fenster. Den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und die Atmung tief…

„Tut mir leid, ich weiß. Ich dachte nur … vielleicht willst du mal drüber reden?", erklärte sie stattdessen beruhigend.

Draco atmete heftig aus und ein. Er legte eine Hand an die Fensterscheibe und bewegte die Finger dagegen, als würde er versuchen die Schneeflocken zu zählen, die er dort draußen, weiß, wunderschön, doch eiskalt, herunter rieseln sah.

Eine ganze Weile stand er so da. Hermine setzte sich hoch in den Schneidersitz und ließ ihre Arme auf den Oberschenkeln ruhen. Still, kein Wort mehr. Sie wollte warten, wollte ihm Zeit lassen, darüber nachzudenken. Der blonde Schopf ruckte kurz nach unten, nickte abgehackt.

„Ja. Das tut er. Und es macht mich krank." Seine Fingernägel kratzten auf der trüben Scheibe und sie hörte ihn hart schlucken. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu verkrampfen und er war so leise, dass sie sich Mühe geben musste, ihn zu verstehen, als er mit belegter Stimme weitersprach. „Seit er aus Askaban draußen ist. Vorher war er so nicht. An Weihnachten war ich ja zuhause und, also, ich war die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer und er hatte viel zu tun. Naja", er zuckte mit den Achseln und fuhr in betont beiläufigem Ton fort: „Sie haben versucht, es vor mir zu verbergen. Aber ich konnte es doch riechen… Einmal war er sehr lange weg. Wichtige Dinge für … du weißt schon, wen …" Er drehte, sich zu Hermine um, kräuselte den Mund und nickte ihr vielsagend zu. „Snape hat ihn dann während des Abendessens heimgebracht. Er konnte nicht mehr laufen, hat sich vollgekotzt und nur noch dummes Zeug geredet. Das war so widerlich."

Er holte tief Luft, drehte sich mit einem Ruck um und schlang seine Arme um sich. „Irgendetwas ist an dem Tag passiert. Ich spüre es… Ich bin mir ganz, ganz sicher, dass irgendetwas passiert ist, aber ich erinnere mich nicht mehr dran." Er verengte die Augen, zog die Stirn in Falten, doch schüttelte er Sekunden später frustriert den Kopf. „Nein, es geht nicht. Ich komm nicht drauf."

Doch auch wenn er bereit war, weiter mit ihr zu reden, sie anzusehen brachte er offenbar nicht über sich. Stattdessen richtete er sein leblos wirkendes Gesicht auf einen kaputten Stuhl, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Wand stand.

„Ich denke mir, er ist krank. Askaban muss schrecklich sein und ihm als Todesser ging es wohl besonders schlecht. Das hat Spuren hinterlassen. Alle, die dort sind, drehen durch. Es war doch zu erwarten, dass es auch bei ihm Folgen haben würde."

Einen Herzschlag lang begegneten sich ihre Augen und einmal mehr erinnerte sich Hermine an den Tag, als sie den berühmten Gefangenen aus Askaban hier getroffen hatten. Sirius Black, Harrys geliebter Pate, durfte sie sich eingestehen, dass auch er psychisch labil, oder wie Malfoy es ausdrückte, „krank" geworden war?

„Wenn meine Tante da ist, sind immer alle Türen offen, weil sie keine geschlossenen Räume mehr ertragen kann. Weißt du? Und mein Vater lässt die Räume sogar im Hochsommer heizen, weil er ständig glaubt, es wäre kalt." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und rollte mit den Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gerade diesen und andere Spleens seiner Familie vor Augen, die sie von Askaban mit nach Hause gebracht hatten.

Sein schmaler Körper kippte zur Seite und seine Stirn berührte die verblasste, von Schimmelflecken übersäte, graue Tapete hinter ihm. „Ich hasse ihn, wenn er so ist. Er ist so peinlich." Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte kaum merklich seinen Kopf. „Er hat so gar nichts mehr von dem, wie er früher war. Mutter kommt nicht damit zurecht. Sie schweigt alles tot und ignoriert so viel, dass es schon lächerlich ist."

Er glitt an der Wand hinab und blieb auf seinen eigenen Unterschenkeln hocken. Seine ausgebreitete Hand glitt, während er hinab rutschte an der Tapete entlang, als wolle er sie streicheln. Oder, so dachte Hermine, als würde er an jemanden denken, den er mit dieser Bewegung streicheln, trösten wollte.

„Und ich hasse auch sie, wenn sie mich mit ihm alleine lässt." Bitter und wütend klang seine Stimme. Seine Finger krallten sich in ein Stück von der Wand hängende, abgelöste Tapete und rissen es mit einem Gänsehaut erzeugenden Geräusch ab. „Manchmal geht sie einfach, wenn er besoffen ist und sie nicht mehr zusehen kann." Er räusperte sich und seiner gepresst klingenden Stimme nach war er voller Ekel bei dieser Erinnerung, doch auch voller Trauer. „Ich muss mir dann seine dummen Sprüche anhören. Er wird dann sehr laut. Vielleicht hat sie auch Angst, er würde sie schlagen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Mich schlägt er jedenfalls nicht. Er schreit nur oder jammert. Einmal hat er sich vollgekotzt und ich musste ihn dann sauber machen und ins Bett bringen."

Ein weiterer Tapetenstreifen fiel Dracos Hass auf den betrunkenen Lucius zum Opfer. „Ich hab mich geschämt, die Hauselfen zu rufen … oder meine Mutter. Sie hat genug Probleme. Aber trotzdem …"

Draco warf den nächsten, abgerissenen Tapetenstreifen über seine Schulter. „Ich hasse sie dafür, dass sie von mir verlangt hat, das zu tun. Ich will das nicht. Ich hatte gehofft das Du-weißt-schon-wer meinen Vater befreien lässt, wenn ich gehorche. Aber ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass es so sein würde." Eine kurze Pause und sie meinte ein mühsam unterdrücktes Schniefen zu hören. „So wollte ich ihn nicht. Ich wollte, dass alles wieder ist wie früher. Aber so", er boxte mit der Faust auf den Boden, „so wollte ich ihn nicht." Staubwolken erhoben sich, wo er hingeschlagen hatte. „An manchen Tagen wünschte ich, er wäre dort geblieben."

Er verlagerte sein Gewicht und drückte den Rücken gegen die Wand, zog die Knie vor die Brust und umklammerte seine Unterschenkel mit seinen Armen. Immer noch sah er weg.

Er tat ihr leid. In diesem Moment tat er ihr wirklich aufrichtig leid. Es musste schrecklich für ihn sein Lucius, der immer sein Vorbild gewesen war, den er über alle Maßen bewunderte, so zu erleben. Sie wagte es nicht einmal sich zu fragen, so wie es Draco sicher tat, auch wenn er nicht aussprach, was um alles in der Welt in Askaban mit Lucius Malfoy passiert war, dass er sich so verändert hatte. Dass er sich so gehen ließ.

„Alles umsonst." Draco schluckte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Alles umsonst. Ich hab so viel riskiert, aber am Ende hat es nichts gebracht."

„Argh!" Draco stieß einen wütenden, unartikulierten Schrei aus und boxte mit beiden Händen, links und rechts neben sich, auf den zersprungenen Dielenbogen.

„Ich habe meinen Vater immer bewundert. Ich meine, ich wusste ja, was er war und irgendwo war mir auch immer klar, was er getan hat, aber jetzt… ich meine. Er hat doch … er hat Leute umgebracht und trotzdem war er die ganze Zeit so normal." Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus statt in ihre Augen. Sie ahnte, wie es ihn quälte mit ihr über diese Dinge zu sprechen. „Ich meine, jetzt … wo ich selbst weiß, wie das ist..." Er stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie konnte er das tun? Es war nicht so wie bei mir. Er hatte die Wahl, aber er hat bei allem freiwillig mitgemacht und war stolz darauf. Aber es … es ist so furchtbar. Gar nichts daran ist cool, mutig oder edel. Das ist kein bißchen so, wie ich es mir früher immer vorgestellt habe. Es ist einfach nur schrecklich. Ich komme einfach nicht damit klar, dass er all diese Dinge tun konnte und danach einfach so weiterleben konnte."

Hermine erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging zu dem an der Wand kauernden Draco hinüber. Sie zögerte zuerst, doch dann ging sie in die Knie, krabbelte zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn an die Wand.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was er in der Zeit alles gemacht hat, als der Dunkle Lord weg war. Aber es kamen immer wieder Dinge vor. Er hat seine Karriere nicht umsonst so schnell gemacht." Er stöhnte, legte den Kopf auf seine Knie und neigte sich leicht zur Seite, als er Hermines Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte. „Ich erinnere mich, dass er manchmal abends wegging, um zu arbeiten. Er hat sich dann zu mir auf die Bettkante gesetzt und mir eine Geschichte erzählt. Das hat er selten getan. Immer dann, wenn er danach weg musste. Mutter war an diesen Tagen immer so komisch. Ich denke, also vielleicht ging er danach ja los, um Rivalen zu beseitigen und er hat mir diese Geschichten erzählt, um sich zu verabschieden. Falls er danach … naja, im Gefängnis oder tot sein sollte. Aber dann.." Er hob den Kopf, zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln und seufzte. „Am nächsten Tag war er immer wieder da. Immer, und alles war wieder normal. Nicht ein einziges Mal hat er auch nur nachdenklich oder nervös gewirkt. Im Gegenteil … er hat eher gestrahlt vor Stolz. Wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, was er in der Zeit getan hat, was er mir immer von den Todessern erzählt hat und wie es wirklich ist, dann wird mir schlecht. Dann verachte ich ihn für alles, was er ist." Das kam so kalt und bitter aus seinem Mund. Draco, für den sein Vater immer ein Gott gewesen war … und nun so etwas.

Ihre Hand beschrieb kleine Kreise auf seiner Schulter. Eine Weile lang saß sie so da und beobachtete einfach nur die Linien, die ihre Finger auf dem Stoff seines Umhangs hinterließ, dann räusperte sie sich, holte tief Luft, wog im Kopf die Überlegungen ab, die ihr während seiner Geständnisse in den Sinn gekommen waren und wagte, leise, doch immerhin, sie zu äußern. „Ich weiß nicht. Du siehst deinen Vater jetzt mit Mitte vierzig. Vielleicht war er vor zwanzig Jahren anders. Sag mal Draco, ist es nicht möglich, dass er nun so ist, nicht, weil Harry ihn ruiniert hat, sondern weil ihn die Dementoren Dinge erinnern ließen, die er verdrängen wollte?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja. Sirius hat mal gesagt, dass Askaban dich deine schlimmsten Erinnerungen immer und immer wieder durchleben lässt. Und ich denke, nun, über zwanzig Jahre Todesserdasein dürfte reichlich Stoff für schlimme Bilder geliefert haben. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, hat dein Vater in Askaban ja festgestellt, dass er gar nicht so skrupellos ist, wie er immer dachte."

Draco zuckte die Achseln und atmete tief durch. „Kann sein. Fällt ihm aber früh ein, nicht? Nach Jahren, in denen er… und ausgerechnet jetzt." Er verbiss sich einen Gedanken, den Hermine erraten konnte.

Kurze Zeit später gingen sie zurück. Er zu seinem Berg unerledigter Hausaufgaben, Hermine in die Bibliothek.

Xxx

Hermine hob die Arme hinter ihren Kopf und rollte ihre Haare zu einem festen Knoten zusammen, den sie mit einem Haarband sicher und fest verschnürte. Sie war hier zum Arbeiten, Schreiben und Debattieren, Haare nervten dabei nur und lenkten sie vom ernsten Anlass ab.

Es gab Neuigkeiten und Neuigkeiten waren heutzutage selten gut. Die Stimmung war am Morgen noch relativ gut gewesen, doch schien sie von Meter zu Meter, den sie sich dem Schulleiterbüro genähert hatten, düsterer geworden zu sein. Wie von Dementoren umstellt fühlte sie sich. Alle schauderten, waren blass, blickten finster in die Runde. In dem Moment, als man den Fuß auf die Schwelle setzte, war das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern verblasst.

Die Szenerie war mit einem Wort: bizarr. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass man das Porträt von Albus Dumbledore von der Wand genommen hatte und es stattdessen am Kopfende des Tisches auf einem Stuhl drapiert hatte, sondern auch an der Art, wie all diejenigen, die hier saßen, unsicher, bewundernd und doch immer nur sekundenlang zu dem Porträt hinüber schielten.

Dumbledore musste mehr von sich als nur Farbe auf rauher Leinwand hinterlassen haben. Ein Hauch seines Geistes? Eine Spur seiner Seele? McGonagall zufolge war das Porträt um ein Vielfaches lebhafter und einfach mehr, als alle anderen Porträts Verstorbener, denen sie je begegnet wäre. Jedenfalls musste das Porträt bei jeder Besprechung dabei sein, da der Lebendige wohl einige, wenn nicht nahezu alle, seiner im Denkarium aufbewahrten Erinnerungen in seinem zukünftigen Abbild versteckt hatte. Nach dem Tode des Schulleiters fand man das Denkarium leer, das Porträt hingegen sanft lächelnd. Dennoch, es war mehr als ungewöhnlich, sich mit einem Abbild zu unterhalten. Wie groß musste die Verehrung für den ehemaligen Direktor gewesen sein, wenn man noch nicht einmal jetzt, nach seinem Tod, wagte, eigene Gedanken und Ideen ohne dessen ausdrückliche Erlaubnis überhaupt nur zu denken?

Kingsley, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, Dumbledore gegenüber, am Kopfende, saß, räusperte sich, raschelte ein wenig mit den Pergamentblättern in seinen Händen, setzte sie zu einem korrekten Stapel zusammen und seufzte. Die Hände auf dem linealgeraden Stapel gefaltet, sah er nachdenklich in die Runde. Ab und zu hob er die Augen, sah zu Dumbledore hinüber und schien darauf zu warten, dass ihm dieser das Wort erteile. Doch der ehemalige Schulleiter ließ sich Zeit und plauderte stattdessen mit Hagrid, der wie ein gewaltiger Hund auf einem eigens für ihn angefertigten Stuhl saß und mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsah. Neben Hagrid saß Morpheus Brown. Einer der beiden Auroren, die von Kingsley neu in den Orden eingeschleust worden waren. Er war ein großer, blonder Mann. Vielleicht Anfang Vierzig. Mehr wusste Hermine noch nicht über ihn, zu oft hatte sie sich aus allem, was den Orden betraf, in den letzten Monaten ausgeklinkt. Doch wie auch immer, ihre Augen schweiften weiter an der anderen Tischseite entlang. Elphias Dodge, Dumbledores alter, sehr alter, Freund hob ein Hörrohr in Richtung Porträt und kommentierte Dumbledores fröhliches Geplapper, wenn er es verstand. Neben ihm saß Hestia Jones und übersetzte brav alles, was Elphias tapfer falsch verstand.

Arthur und Molly neben ihr redeten kaum. Finster blickten sie zu ihren Kindern hinüber. Eine Mischung aus Sorge und Missbilligung in ihren Augen. Ihre Kehle zog sich bei dem plötzlich in ihr aufflammenden Bild von Ron zusammen. Seine Eltern zu sehen war etwas anderes als Ginny täglich hier zu erleben. Molly und Arthur sahen nicht gut aus. Sie wirkten müde und ausgezehrt. Beschämt überlegte Hermine, wann sie das letzte Mal mehr als nur Höflichkeitsfloskeln mit den beiden gewechselt hatte. Sie bewunderte Harry dafür, dass er das konnte. Dass er es aushielt, sie mit Ginny gemeinsam zu besuchen. Andererseits musste er sich auch nicht vorwerfen, dass er für den Tod ihres Sohnes oder ihrer desolaten finanziellen Situation, jetzt da Arthur arbeitslos war, verantwortlich war. Im Gegenteil, er half ihnen, wo er nur konnte.

Aber Hermine war doch auch nicht schuld. Wieso fühlte es sich dann jetzt, in diesen Momenten, wie ein schlimmes Verbrechen an, mit jemandem wie Draco befreundet zu sein?

Hermines Anspannung wuchs. Zog sich kribbelnd von den Kniekehlen bis zu ihren Handflächen empor und veranlasste sie dazu, sich ständig zu kratzen, zu strecken oder nervös irgendwelches unsinniges Zeug auf ihr Pergament vor sich zu kritzeln.

Neben den Weasley-Eltern saß Professor McGonagall. Sie wirkte nervös und ängstlich, wie sie immer wieder durch den Raum spähte, als fürchte sie, jeden Moment könnten Auroren unter dem Tisch, hinter den Vorhängen oder aus den Schränken herausspringen, um sie zu verhaften. Kein Wunder, seit dem ihr angelasteten Drama in der Schule war es zu ahnen gewesen. Nun war ein Haftbefehl gegen sie erlassen worden, dem sie sich widersetzt hatte. Dawlish war ihr nicht gewachsen, natürlich. Wo sie jetzt wohl wohnte? Vielleicht bei Bill und Fleur? Die beiden waren in ein entlegenes Haus an der Ostküste gezogen. Vielleicht … vielleicht saß Bill auch deswegen neben ihr.

Kingsley, am Kopfende, murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu und beantwortete nebenbei Lupins Frage, warum Moody nicht ebenfalls hier war. Es hatte irgendetwas mit Mundungus Fletcher zu tun. Etwas, das, wie Hermine klar war, nicht von der Sorte sein konnte, die man Albus Dumbledore mitteilen wollte.

Neben ihm saß Harry, der auffallend betrübt wirkte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick nicht, sah überhaupt niemanden in dieser Runde direkt an, sondern ließ seine sorgenvollen Augen auf seinem Zauberstab ruhen, den er mal abwechselnd in der einen, dann in der anderen Hand hin und her rollte.

Lupin richtete hin und wieder das Wort an ihn, was Harry jedoch immer nur mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln und unbestimmtem Gemurmel abwehrte.

Auch Ginny beachtete er nicht. Wich sogar ihrer Hand aus, wenn sie ihm über die Wange streicheln wollte oder beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Also sprach sie stattdessen mit Hermine, die auf ihrer anderen Seite saß.

Neben Hermine saßen die restlichen Weasleys. Fred, George und Charly, dessen Prothesen zwar auf den ersten Blick aussahen wie echte Füße, die ihn jedoch etwas ungelenk wirken ließen und bei jedem Schritt hölzern, nicht wie Füße aus Fleisch und Blut, klangen.

All dem Elend zum Trotz unterhielt er sich jedoch angeregt mit Lyra Knifeworth, der anderen neu angeheuerten Aurorin. Ob sie Charly wirklich so interessant fand, wie es den Anschein hatte oder ob es nur ihre offensichtliche Unsicherheit ob Dumbledores Porträt neben ihr war?

Fred, oder George, stieß Hermine in die Seite und flüsterte mit einem gedämpften Kichern: „Ich wette er bietet ihr nachher an, ihr seine Drachensammlung zu zeigen. Sie kam heute Morgen ins Cottage und seitdem zeigt er ihr in Minutenabständen all seine Narben und erfindet die schlimmsten Schauergeschichten dazu."

George, sie erkannte ihn nun doch, sein Gesicht war etwas spitzer als Freds, beugte sich zu ihr über den Rücken seines Bruders hinüber, und hielt sich eine Hand als Flüstertüte vor den Mund. „Wir mussten ihn praktisch festhalten, als er ihr von der Narbe auf seinem Arsch erzählt hat. Er war knapp davor, sich die Hose runterzuziehen."

Hermine grinste und beugte sich an den Zwillingen vorbei nach vorne, um einen Blick auf Charly werfen zu können, der leicht rosa angelaufen war, im Moment gar nichts sagte, sondern stattdessen mit großen Augen Lyras Erklärungen zu den sicherlich unromantischen Aufzeichnungen in ihren Händen lauschte.

„Wir fangen an!"

Hermines Kopf fuhr zu Kingsley herum, als er mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch schlug und seine dunkle Stimme erhob.

Alle sahen nun zu ihm, nur Harrys Augen ruhten noch einen Moment auf Fred und George, einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der für Hermine unverständlich feindselig schien. Dann drehte auch er sich zu dem Sprecher um.

„Wer will zuerst reden? Ich denke, wir sollten versuchen, alles was wir sagen so komprimiert wie möglich darzustellen. Es wird eine ganze Menge sein und wir können hier nicht den ganzen Nachmittag über sitzen. Lupin, ich, Harry, Ginny und Hermine sollten zum Abendessen in der großen Halle sein. So wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich." Er räusperte sich, ordnete seine Aufzeichnungen und schlug sie ein paar Mal mit der Unterseite auf den Tisch, um sie gerade zu rücken.

Die Augen der Anwesenden wanderten von Kingsley weg hinüber zu Dumbledores Bild, das sie jedoch nur neugierig anlächelte und eine Hand hob, um anzudeuten, dass auch er auf ihre Berichte wartete.

„Nun", begann Bill und räusperte sich. „Ich fange an." Ein fragender Blick in die Runde, da es aber niemand eilig zu haben schien, vor ihm an die Reihe zu kommen, sprach er weiter. „Wir haben den Grimmauldeplatz geräumt."

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel erhob sich, doch Kingsley stoppte sofort jegliches Geräusch, nachdem er erneut mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen hatte. Nichts war zu hören außer Harrys Feder, die schnell, beinahe hektisch, über das Pergament vor ihm kratzte.

„Es ist nichts vorgefallen." Kingsley hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nichts, wirklich. Es ist eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wir wissen, dass auch die besten Fideliuszauber nicht hundertprozentig sicher sind. Wir haben es selbst bewiesen, als wir Malfoy Manor angriffen. Zudem… Severus Snape… es wäre zu gefährlich, zu lange am selben Ort zu bleiben."

Harry hustete laut und konnte sich auch dann nur langsam beruhigen, als Ginny ihm mehrmals kräftig auf den Rücken klopfte.

„… zudem müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass sowohl Bellatrix Black wie auch Narcissa Malfoy in ihrer Jugend mehrmals in diesem Haus waren. Sie wissen, wie und wo es zu finden ist. Das Haus steht nun leer bis … nun ja, für unbestimmte Zeit."

Kingsley wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und nickte Bill zu, der das Nicken erwiderte, seine Lippen schürzte und noch einen Moment auf seine vor ihm gefalteten Hände sah, bevor er weitersprach. „Das Haus wird nur vorübergehend als Hauptquartier dienen. Wir wissen noch nicht, welches Haus unser nächstes Hauptquartier werden soll. Eventuell werden wir einfach ein leer stehendes Haus besetzen und die nötigen Schutzbanne darüber legen. Das ist vermutlich am besten. Je weniger vorhersehbar unser Aufenthaltsort ist, desto besser."

Kingsley nickte nachdenklich, dann räusperte er sich, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Richtung Porträt und ging zum nächsten Programmpunkt über. „Gut, danke, Bill. Wir werden euch nicht sagen, wann und wohin wir umziehen. Diejenigen, die es jetzt nicht wissen, werden von denen, die dort wohnen, hingebracht werden. Wir wollten nur klarstellen, dass es sinnlos ist, zum Grimmauldplatz zu eulen. Nun …"

„Was ist mit…", Harry hustete verlegen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, „Kreacher?"

„Der kam mit", antwortete Bill augenblicklich, mit erkennbarer Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Er hat in der Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass ihm nicht zu trauen ist. Hier an der Schule sollte er auch nicht bleiben. Wer weiß, was für Pläne der Malfoy-Junge mit ihm haben könnte… Du hast Kreacher zwar befohlen zu gehorchen, aber dieser schleimige, alte …"

„Bill!" Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft, richtete sich kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl auf und presste nur mühsam beherrscht hervor: „Kreacher hat ein sehr schweres, unerfülltes, kaltes Leben hinter sich. Es ist kein Wunder, dass er sich Leuten nicht verpflichtetet fühlt, die …"

„Ja, ja." Bill winkte mit einer Geste ab, die so gelangweilt wirkte, dass Hermines Füße unter dem Tisch nach Bills Beinen zu suchen begannen, um ihn zu treten. Ärgerlicherweise, vielleicht auch glücklicherweise, war Hermine zu klein und so traf sie noch nicht einmal Arthur, der ihr direkt gegenübersaß. „Der arme Elf. Benachteiligt wie so viele im Moment."

„Ja, ja. Wir sorgen schon dafür, dass es ihm gut geht", tröstete Kingsley wohlwollend und Hermine entging nicht, wie alle anderem am Tisch die Augen verdrehten, stöhnten und sich gegenseitig Hilfe suchende Blicke zuwarfen.

Trotzig drehte sie sich um zu Harry, weil sie sicher war, von ihm den genervtesten Blick von allen erhaschen zu können. Immerhin war Kreacher sein Hauself und er konnte ihn nicht leiden. Umso mehr Grund, ihm gerade das zum Vorwurf zu machen. Stattdessen grinste er sie hinter Ginnys Rücken hinweg zwar belustigt, doch auch irgendwie … eine Spur zu freundlich an, um unverfänglich zu wirken.

Hermine schnaubte verstimmt, tauchte ihre Feder in ihr Tintenfass und schrieb noch mehr aufrüttelnde Fakten auf ihr Pergament, die sie nachher vortragen wollte. Sie wusste, dass den anderen vor ihrem Vortrag graute.

Diese Ignoranten, als ob ihr Bericht über Benachteiligungen im Moment nur Elfenrechte betreffen würde. Stattdessen hatte sie seitenweise Material über Muggel-, Squib- und gesammelt. So eifrig flitzte die Feder über das Pergament, dass sie zunächst gar nicht mitbekam, dass Lupin bereits mit seinem Bericht begonnen hatte.

Erst Ginny, die sie etwas unsanft mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stach, ließ sie aufblicken.

„… Voldemorts Propagandafeldzug gestaltet sich bedauerlicherweise äußerst geschickt. Immer wieder verüben sie kleine Anschläge. Teilweise am hellichten Tag, teilweise in der Nacht und immer schaffen sie es alles so hinzubiegen, dass es wie Muggelverbrechen aussieht."

„Ähm … wenn ich stören dürfte", Lyra hob die Hand und beugte sich nach vorne, um Lupin direkt ansprechen zu können. „Woher wissen wir, dass all diese Verbrechen tatsächlich von Todessern begangen wurden. Woher wissen wir, dass es nicht doch …"

„Glaubst du etwa, was in den Medien steht? Hast nicht du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht …" Doch, bevor Hestia zu Ende protestieren konnte, hob Lyra auch schon beschwichtigend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es tut mir leid. So meinte ich das nicht. Es ist doch nur … es gibt Verbrechen doch nicht erst, seit es Todesser gibt. Es wäre doch immerhin möglich, dass diese Verbrechen tatsächlich von Muggeln verübt wurden… aber aus ganz anderen Gründen. Vielleicht Bandenstreits, Drogensüchtige, Raubüberfälle … oder auch nur Unfälle. Ich meine", sie hob die Schultern und verzog vielsagend den Mund. „Wir kennen doch alle Moody und wie voreilig er manchmal ist. Nicht? Wäre es nicht möglich, dass der eine oder andere Zauberer aus Versehen oder … warum auch immer … in Gegenwart von Muggeln gezaubert hat und die meinten dann, sich verteidigen zu müssen? Nicht alle Kriminelle sind Todesser und nicht jede Straftat wurde absichtlich verübt."

„Ein guter Punkt, in der Tat." Dumbledores Porträt lächelte freundlich zu der errötenden Aurorin hinüber, er streckte sich gemütlich und sowohl Lyra wie auch Hagrid wichen leicht zur Seite, als hätten sie den Eindruck, die Hände, die hinter dem Rand des Bilderrahmens verschwanden, gleich herausgreifen würden.

Stattdessen drückte sich der ehemalige Schulleiter gemütlich auf seinem gemalten Stuhl nach hinten, setzte sich in eine bequemere Lage und legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander. Er begutachtete die junge Frau kurz über den Rand der Halbmondbrille, als würde er in ihrem Gesicht nach irgendetwas suchen, dann erklärte er aber im gewohnt freundlichen Ton: „Wir wissen, dass es die Todesser waren. Nicht nur, da unsere Forschungen alle darauf hinweisen, sondern auch, weil es uns gelungen ist, einige von ihnen zu verhaften und anschließend zu verhören. Sie haben gestanden. Aber", er drehte sich um und lächelte nun direkt zu Lupin, nickte ihm zu und gestattete ihm somit, weiterzusprechen, „erklärt du bitte weiter, Remus. Immerhin war ich bei den Verhören nicht zugegen."

Hermine drehte sich, wie alle anderen auch, zu Remus um, der Kopf und Schultern schlaff nach vorne hängend, über einem Stapel Akten brütete, die er mit raschen Augenbewegungen überflog. „Tja… gut. Die letzte Person, die wir gefangen nehmen konnten, war Wurmschwanz. Wurmschwanz an sich ist kein wirklich hochrangiger Todesser, eher so ein … Mädchen für alles. Dumm, wie er ist, konnte er sein Wissen nie wirklich für seine eigenen Zwecke nutzen. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur zu feige, wer weiß. Uns hat er jedenfalls sehr tiefe Einblicke in das Innenleben der Todesserorganisation gewährt. Er sagte …"

Harry grunzte und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob das Geräusch eben von einem Niesen, Husten, Rülpsen oder Wimmern stammte. Ein erstickter, dennoch deutlich hörbarer, doch viel zu schnell vergangener Laut, um ihm eine Emotion zuordnen zu können.

Lupin errötete leicht und machte ein Gesicht, als ob ihm eben klar geworden sei, dass er eine für Harry sehr wichtige Grenze überschritten hatte. Er legte Harry tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter, murmelte etwas und tätschelte ihn. So angestrengt, wie alle anderen versuchten, diese kurze, fürsorgliche Geste zu ignorieren, fragte sich Hermine, was genau Harry so aufgeregt hatte.

Dass von Wurmschwanz, dem Verräter, die Rede war?

Das, was sie von Wurmschwanz erfahren hatten?

Dass vermutlich einer der Anwesenden hier im Raum ein Streichholz gezogen hatte, welches ihn zu Wurmschwanz' Mörder gemacht hatte.

Aber Lupin, er war es doch gewesen. Lupin, dessen freundliches Gesicht nur Sorge für Harry offenbarte, jedoch keinerlei Zweifel bezüglich Wurmschwanz' Ende zeigte.

Das Quietschen der Tür durchbrach Hermines Überlegungen. Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu Kingsley, an diesem vorbei und dann zu der offenen Tür hinter ihm, wo Neville Longbottom mit hochrotem Kopf erschienen war. „'Tschuldigung. Ich wollte eher kommen, aber ich musste noch was in den Gewächshäusern erledigen. Professor Sprout brauchte Hilfe mit den Alraunen."

Kingsley nickte, drehte sich um und winkte Neville, schon wieder über seine Unterlagen gebeugt, näherzukommen. Neville schlurfte mit verlegener Miene zu der Tischgruppe, zog dabei einen neben der Tür stehenden Stuhl mit sich und ließ sich neben Lupin nieder. Remus selbst stieß hart die Luft in seinen Lungen aus und trommelte ungeduldig mit sich selbst mit den Fingern auf den Tisch vor ihm, da er den Faden verloren hatte, und warf fragende Blicke in die Runde.

„Wurmschwanz …", warf die ehemalige Professorin McGonagall in den Raum und warf dem immer noch ratlos dreinblickenden Remus einen so tadelnden Blick zu, als sei er ein Schüler, der nicht gelernt hatte und nun in einer Prüfung versagte.

„Ach ja!" Lupins Hand sauste auf den Tisch und schlug mit der Handfläche laut auf das massive Ebenholz, als er den eben verlorenen Faden wieder fand. „Wurmschwanz, ja. Nun… Geht es dir gut, Harry?"

Hermine beugte sich verwirrt zur Seite und sah Harry hart schlucken. Er sah aus, als ob er sich jeden Moment übergeben müsste. Neville zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche, das Harry ihm fast aus der Hand riss und es sich vor den Mund presste. Ein Moment Stille, einen Moment sah jeder zu Harry. Hermines Blicke schweiften über die Gesichter, die, wie sie feststellen musste, zwar besorgt, doch keineswegs verwirrt aussahen.  
Immer noch, immer noch sagte man ihr nicht alles. Wem hatte sie dieses Misstrauen zu verdanken? Vielleicht allen gemeinsam. Vielleicht wusste ja niemand alles und doch wussten die anderen wohl genug, um sich das Nötige zusammenreimen zu können. Wie sie auch, wenn sie ehrlich war.

Doch sie wollte nicht.

Stattdessen wagte sie einen vorsichtigen Blick in die andere Richtung, wo Dumbledores Bildnis gütig über seine aneinandergelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg zu Kingsley lächelte. Vielleicht konnte er gar nicht anders. Vielleicht war er nur eine unvollständige Kopie des wirklichen Dumbledores, der nur diesen einen Gemütszustand kannte.

Entweder das, oder Harrys Übelkeit beunruhigte ihn wirklich nicht.

„Geht schon wieder", murmelte der schwach, tupfte sich die Stirn und stopfte das zerknüllte Taschentuch in seinen Umhang. „Bin vielleicht krank."

„Du siehst nicht gut aus, mein Lieber." Mrs. Weasley lächelte schmal. Sie beugte sich nach vorne über den Tisch und streckte ihren Arm so weit wie möglich aus, um Harrys Hand zu streicheln. Harry nickte knapp und zog seine Hand weg.

„Du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, Harry", tadelte Mrs. Weasley liebevoll, obwohl sie doch eigentlich selbst genauso schlecht aussah wie er.

Hermine meinte beobachten zu können, wie ein sich ein Schatten über Harrys Gesicht legte. Konnte sie wirklich Abscheu in seinen Augen sehen, diesen kurzen Moment, als er seine Finger betrachtete, wo Mrs. Weasley ihn gestreichelt hatte?

„Ich gehe nachher, ich will hier aber noch zuhören. Mir geht's gut, wirklich. Ich hab irgendeine Grippe, wird schon wieder." Er lächelte zuversichtlich und eine Spur zu heldenhaft und tapfer, als dass sich das eben Gesagte nur auf eine mögliche Grippe beziehen konnte.

Doch um alle Überlegungen abzubrechen, klopfte Lupin nun erneut auf den Tisch und sprach mit fester Stimme weiter. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, Harry nicht anzusehen. „Wurmschwanz sagte, dass Voldemort von unserer Liste weiß."

„Malfoy?" Harry räusperte sich und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Obwohl Ginny unter dem Tisch seine Hand ergriffen hatte, beachtete er sie nicht, sondern lehnte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Hermine, dass er sie ansah. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass er sie die ganze Zeit schon ansah. Merkwürdig.

„Möglich." Kingsley schürzte die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein nachdenklicher Blick fiel auf Dumbledores Bild, dann spekulierte er weiter. „Er verlässt das Schloss. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er bei dem Überfall in Hogsmeade dabei war, doch niemand hat ihn das Schloss verlassen sehen und er ist zum Nachsitzen erschienen. Wir haben ihm den Zauberstab abverlangt, aber wie es aussieht, hat er Ersatz. Wir konnten diesen Ersatzstab aber noch nicht finden. Wir wissen hundertprozentig, dass er dabei war, als das Manor zerstört würde. Er hat seine Leute gewarnt, sonst wäre die Aktion gelungen. Irgendwoher schnappt er eine Menge Informationen auf. Harry!" Er drehte sich zu dem Jungen um, der bei der Nennung seines Namens zusammenzuckte und sich erst jetzt, als er Kingsleys stechenden Blick auf sich spürte, von Hermine losreißen konnte, um sein Gegenüber wieder anzusehen. „Hast du herausgefunden, wie er das Schloss verlässt?"

„Nein." Er hustete und rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger den Kehlkopf. Eigentlich schien er doch krank zu sein, denn es war doch wohl unmöglich, dass es die Worte selbst waren, die seine Stimme kratzen und seinen Hals so offensichtlich schmerzen ließen. „Die Karte ist ja leider weg, aber ich habe andere Wege, um ihn zu beschatten. Aber bis jetzt… also, ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, wie er es macht."

„Sollte uns das nicht langsam egal sein?", schaltete sich Ginny ein. „Es ist doch unwichtig, wie er es tut. Warum lösen wir das Problem nicht endlich?"

„Es geht nicht, solange er in der Schule ist. Wir können nicht einfach Schüler töten, Ginny." Bill lächelte seine Schwester fast entschuldigend an und fügte dann, als sie zu einer erbosten Antwort ansetzte, hinzu: „Irgendwann hat er ja Ferien. Nun, Remus, komm doch endlich zur Sache."

„Ja, ja … Ihr unterbrecht mich ja auch ständig. Nun kurz und knapp. Voldemort heuert Leute an, denn er braucht Nachschub. Bedauerlicherweise rennen ihm die Sympathisanten praktisch die Tür ein, von der wir immer noch nicht wissen, wo sie sich befindet. Doch wie auch immer. Diese Neutodesser müssen informiert und ausgebildet werden. Bald ist ein Treffen. Wurmschwanz wusste, dass diese Veranstaltung offiziell im Ministerium als Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung angemeldet ist." Er hob die Augenbrauen, verzog das Gesicht zu einer ironischen Grimasse und sprach weiter. „Da die überaus mildtätige Bellatrix Lestrange, sowie ihr ebenso guter Ehemann Rodolphus den Wiederaufbau des St. Mungo Hospitals finanziert haben, als ersten Versuch einer Buße sozusagen, wurde wohl nun beschlossen, dass sie sich noch viel mehr in der magischen Gemeinschaft einschleimen könnten, wenn sie einen Spendenfond einrichten würden. Sie haben extra ein weiteres Anwesen gekauft, um dort ihre Wohltätigkeit walten lassen zu können. Ist sogar im Ministerium als soziale Einrichtung eingetragen."

„So wie die Malfoys Sozialarbeit leisten und leidenden Menschen in ihrem Haus Trost spenden", höhnte Mr. Weasley bitter. Elphias und Hestia tauschten vielsagende Blicke. Harry, den sie immer noch beobachtete, sah mehr und mehr aus, als ob er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

„So in etwa." Lupin kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Nase, hustete und klopfte sich auf die Brust. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck Wasser, benetzte seine Lippen mit der Zunge und ließ Hermine damit Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, ob Lupin mittlerweile selbst gelernt hatte, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen.

„Nun ja. In Wirklichkeit ist es eine Art Einführungsveranstaltung für neue Todesser-Interessenten. Diese Leute haben bereits Kontakt mit Todessern aufgenommen und sind willens, für Voldemort zu arbeiten. Man wird ihnen nun wohl ihre ersten Aufträge erteilen. Einige hochrangige Todesser werden ebenfalls anwesend sein. Es ist keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, da wir mit einer relativ großen Menschenmenge rechnen müssen, doch wir werden diese Versammlung besuchen. Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen."

Hermine sank tiefer und tiefer an ihrer Stuhllehne hinab und hörte den übrigen Berichten zu. Zumindest tat sie so, denn Lupins knappe Andeutungen ließen allzu viel Raum für Vorahnungen.

Sie hörte kaum, wie Harry den anderen von Riddles Tagebuch berichtete, wie Dumbledores Porträt über die Horkrux-Erinnerungen sprach und auch kaum die Weasleys, die alle miteinander eine Menge Fragen und Vermutungen zu weiteren Horkruxen und deren Verbleib hatten.

Wirklich aufmerksam wurde sie erst, als Hagrid im Aufstehen Dumbledores Porträt umkippte und es beim Auffangen in zwei Hälften zerbrach. Der Dumbledore im Bild kauerte sich nun im unteren Bildrand zusammen, während seine im Fall verlorene Halbmondbrille lustig im oberen Bildrand herumwirbelte.

Um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden, wurde Hagrid hinausgeschickt, um irgendetwas zu holen, während Charly und Morpheus das Bild erneut zusammensetzten und auf dem Stuhl platzierten.

Hagrid grunzte. Nein, bestimmt war das ein Irrtum. Doch da! Schon wieder! Doch jetzt … durch das dumpfe Dröhnen von Hagrids schweren Schritten hindurch konnte man das Getrippel kleiner, flinker Füße hören.

Hermine beugte sich nach hinten und sah, dass der Halbriese eine Hundeleine in der Hand hatte. Übles ahnend schloss Hermine die Augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Unheilschwangeres Raunen erfüllte den Raum. Dumbledores Bildnis rutschte seitlich zum Bilderrahmen, klammere sich von innen daran und versuchte, seine spitze Hakennase über den Rahmen rüberzuschieben.

Neville und Harry tauschten amüsierte, doch wissende Blicke, als sich Hermine ratlos zu ihnen umdrehte. Harry winkte ab und deutete mit dem Finger nach vorne. Sie sollte selbst sehen.

Lyra quietschte entsetzt und warf ihren Stuhl um, nachdem sie sich zu Hagrid umgedreht hatte. Hestia und Elphias hingegen erhoben sich und beugten sich vor, um besser über den Tischrand spähen zu können.

Hermine sah Hagrids buschigen Kopf unter dem Tischrand verschwinden und stattdessen sein massiges Hinterteil aufragen. Sein tiefer, sonorer Bass erfüllte den Raum und sendete dunkle Schallwellen durch den Raum, die sie fast auf der Haut zu spüren glaubte. Aber vermutlich war das ein Irrtum. Er murmelte einige zärtliche Worte, dann schnellte er mit einem Ruck nach oben, ein rosa Wollknäuel im Arm.

Wollknäuel? Nicht ganz …

Das, was Hagrid wie ein Baby auf seinem Arm wiegte, war … nun, wenn Hermine diesem Wesen einen Namen hätte geben sollen, so hätte sie es vermutlich „Schwein" genannt. Doch es statt rosiger Haut und fetter Schenkel sah sie einen Mop aus seidig schimmernden, langen, rosa Locken.

Dennoch war der haarige Schwanz, der sich zwischen Hagrids Prankenfingern herauslugte, eindeutig geringelt. Die Schnauze und auch der Rest des Gesichts eindeutig schweinisch und das Grunzen, nun, das Grunzen rundete das Bild ab.

„Hagrid, was um alles in der Welt ist das?", fragte Hermine beklommen bei dem Gedanken an Hagrids bizarren Haustiergeschmack.

Hagrid grunzte glücklich und drückte das Tier an sich, als sei es sein Erstgeborenes. „Das ist Herbert, das Horkruxschwein." Das Lockenschwein wurde auf dem Tisch abgeladen, wo es von einem vor Stolz überquellenden Hagrid der Menge präsentierte wurde. „Meine eigene Züchtung. Herbert findet alles, was er riechen kann. Ich habe ihm Riddles Tagebuch zu schnuppern gegeben. Hat er dabei halb aufgefressen, der Gute."

Herbert grinste, sofern ein Schwein überhaupt grinsen konnte und entblößte dabei zwei Reihen rasiermesserscharfer Fangzähne. Hagrids Pranke vergrub sich in dem rosaglänzenden Lockenfell. „Er wittert Horkruxe auf eine Entfernung von mehreren Meilen und er kann apparieren. Wir müssen ihn nur an der Leine lassen, uns alle anfassen und wenn Herbert irgendwo im Umkreis von zwanzig Meilen einen Horkrux wittert, appariert er uns dorthin. Gut, nicht? Wir werden das ganze Land, Stadt für Stadt mit Herbert zusammen durchkämmen. Spätestens in den Osterferien…"

„Habt ihr das denn schon mal probiert, Hagrid?"

Hagrids Mundwinkel zogen sich angesichts Freds schlichter Frage unheilvoll nach unten. Er machte ein Gesicht wie ein kleines Kind, dem gerade gesagt worden war, dass sein neustes Kunstwerk nur Krickelkrakel sei. „Nee. Klappt aber. Immerhin hat er ja auch das Steak gefunden, dass ich ihn gestern hab suchen lassen. Und meine Socken." Hagrid grinste so glücklich, als wäre damit alles geregelt und alles erklärt.

Bevor Hermine zu einem vernünftigen Protest anheben konnte, wurde sie durch ein leises Pochen an der Fensterscheibe gestoppt.

Ginny stand auf, um die Eule, die dort saß und mit ihrem Schnabel aufgeregt gegen das Glas pochte, einzulassen. Ein kleiner Steinkauz flatterte herein, setzte sich direkt vor Kingsley und sah ihn mit seinen klugen Augen so durchdringend an, als versuche er die übermittelte Botschaft selbst zu erklären.  
Kingsley befreite das kleine Beinchen behutsam von dem aufgerollten Pergament und las.

Alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Alles war still, jeder schien gespannt auf den Inhalt dieser Botschaft zu warten, die Kingsley zwar nicht erschreckte, doch traurige Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn wuchern ließ. „Karkaroff", murmelte er schließlich leise und faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen. „Er ist doch vor Voldemort geflüchtet. Offenbar haben sie ihn nun gefunden. In einem verlassenen Haus in Norwegen wurde die Leiche gefunden." Er schluckte schwer und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken kleine Schweißtropfen von der Stirn. „Gehäutet. Seine Haut haben sie erstarren lassen und wie einen geleerten Zwilling neben ihm platziert."

„Oh, nein." Molly schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht und quiekte entsetzt. Keiner am Tisch schien weniger bestürzt. Wenn Karkaroff auch nicht beliebt gewesen war, so war dieses von Kingsley übermittelte Bild doch nichts, was sie einem Abtrünnigen Voldemorts wünschten.

„Daran ist er aber nicht gestorben", fuhr Kingsley mit tonloser Stimme erbarmungslos fort. „Irgendjemand hat ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten." Er hob sich die Hand vor den Mund und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf das Pergament in seiner Hand. Gerade so, als würde er sich selbst vor den Zeilen, die das Grauen beschrieben, fürchten. „Entweder davor oder danach wurde er angepinkelt. Er …"

Harry beugte sich nach vorne und erbrach sich platschend auf Lupins Unterlagen und dessen Hosen. Fahrige Hände fassten direkt in den Matsch, als sich Harry sich schwitzend und zitternd hochstemmte, und mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung zur Tür hinaus wankte.

Hermine folgte wenige Minuten später. Sie musste so lange warten. Es wäre zu offensichtlich gewesen, wenn sie ihn sofort angeschrien hätte.

Xxx

Hermine stürmte geradewegs, ohne einen Moment des Zögerns in die Jungentoilette.

Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte, doch aus irgendeinem Grund raubte ihr der Anblick von Harry den Atem, der kreidebleich und zitternd an der Wand gegenüber lehnte, seine Arme um sich schlang und entsetzt zu der geöffneten Tür starrte.

„Was treibst du hier? Warum rennst du mir auf die Toilette nach?" Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen. „Hau ab!"

Statt zu gehorchen, trat sie ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Hermine keuchte. Vor Wut, vor Angst, vor Entsetzen, denn eben hatte sich ihre Ahnung zur Gewissheit gewandelt. Ihre Hände schnellten zu Harrys Kehle, als wolle sie ihn in einem Anfall von Wahnsinn erwürgen. Statt zurückzuweichen, klammerte sie sich an Hemdkragen und Schultern und stieß ihn mit der ganzen Wucht ihres Entsetzens gegen die Wand. „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?"

Er wand sich unter ihrem Griff, zappelte und versuchte, sie von sich zu schieben, doch Hermine ließ nicht von ihm ab, schlug ihn noch einmal und noch einmal mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und schrie völlig außer sich: „Du Vollidiot! Du Irrer! Was denkst du denn, wer du bist? Was glaubst du, was du hier tust?"

Sie musste von ihm ablassen, weil Schütteln nicht mehr reichte, weil er nicht weinte oder wimmerte, sie hatte ihm noch nicht genug wehgetan. Hermine ließ von ihm ab um auszuholen, doch bevor ihre Hand sein Gesicht traf, packte er ihr Handgelenk und verdrehte ihr mit einem schnellen Griff den Arm auf den Rücken, drehte sie dabei um und presste sie mit dem Körper gegen die Wand.

Dann, als Hermine vor Schmerz aufschrie, ließ er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von ihr ab, sprang drei Schritte nach hinten und drückte sich, mit verschränkten Armen und Angst in den Augen, in die Zimmerecke. „'Tschuldigung", murmelte er leise und legte den Kopf schief. Mit besorgtem Blick studierte er ihre Miene, wohl um herauszufinden, wie wütend sie war und wie falsch er sich wieder benommen hatte.

Hermine stöhnte und rieb sich ihr schmerzendes Handgelenk. „Du bist ein … ein … Vollidiot, Draco."

Er keuchte und riss die Augen vor Entsetzen auf. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Dachtest du, ich merke das nicht?" Sie schüttelte fassungslos ihren Kopf und hielt ihm anklagend die Hände entgegen, doch ihre Stimme klagte nicht an, sondern klang schüchtern, fast ängstlich. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber du… du bist einfach anders als Harry und", sie hustete verlegen, „du siehst mich anders an."

Ein sanftes Rosa überzog Harrys Gesicht und erneut lag ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, mit dem Harry sie noch nie, Ginny dafür umso öfter bedacht hatte.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, das jedoch sofort verblasste. „Aber es war eigentlich etwas anderes." Sie machte eine Pause, sah ihn prüfend an und zwang sich letztendlich doch, den schlimmen Verdacht auszusprechen. „Karkaroff?"

Draco-Harry schnappte nach Luft, wurde leichenblass und sackte langsam nach hinten gegen die Wand. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf dem wachsweißen Gesicht, zitternde Hände wischten über Harrys Wangen und seine Atmung wurde flacher.  
Hermine hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, allein durch diesen Namen eine erneute Panikattacke ausgelöst zu haben. Sie fühlte, dass sie irgendetwas tun sollte und doch konnte sie sich nicht bewegen, da der Anblick des Harry und Doch-nicht-Harry so befremdlich war, da ihr so viele Gedanken und Ängste in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schossen, dass all die Dinge, die im Moment fürchterlich waren, sie komplett lähmten.

„Ich … ich weiß nicht." Er schwankte leicht, knickte ein und sank langsam die Wand hinunter. „Ich … mir wurde einfach schlecht, als ich seinen Namen hörte. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Ich höre das zum ersten Mal, aber ich weiß", er brach kurz ab und presste sich die Hände an die Schläfe. Sein Gesicht verzog sich qualvoll. Als ob er die Erinnerungen aus sich selbst herauspressen wollte, so sah er aus. Als ob er sich selbst dazu zwingen wollte, etwas zu wissen, das ihm doch so offensichtlich Todesangst machte. „Ich sehe manchmal Bilder. Immer nur kurz … ich sehe einen blutenden Mann am Boden. Manchmal liegt er in der großen Halle, manchmal im Klassenzimmer. Immer nur sekundenlang, dann ist er wieder weg. Und ich höre etwas, das… es… es klingt so, als würde man ein Steak kleinschneiden… Auch, wenn gar nichts zu essen in der Nähe ist." Er hustete und legte den Kopf nach hinten. Kraftlos wirkte er und krank. Er schluckte und Hermine sah, wie sich sein Körper kurz aufbäumte. Der Mund verzog sich und eine zitternde Hand legte sich auf seine Lippen, doch er konnte die aufwallende Übelkeit wohl noch eine Weile bekämpfen. Die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht nach hinten.

Sie wollte eigentlich zu ihm gehen und irgendetwas machen. Sie spürte, dass er das von ihr erwartete, sich vielleicht sogar wünschte. Doch so, wie er aussah - es ging einfach nicht. Sie hätte Harry trösten können und Draco, nun, Draco hätte sie vielleicht auch umarmen und an sich drücken können. Aber dieses Mischwesen, nein, sie vermochte es noch nicht einmal anzufassen. „Hast du ein Denkarium? Du könntest versuchen … also, wenn deine Erinnerungen so unklar sind …"

„Hmm. Mutter hat mir letztes Jahr eins geschenkt. Ich schätze mal aus Angst vor Bellas Okklumentikstunden." Er grunzte unbestimmt und flüsterte mit tonloser Stimme. „Natürlich hab ich das versucht. Aber diese Erinnerungen sind wie Nebel. Sie sind grau, wenn ich sie aus meinem Kopf herausziehe. Nichts zu machen. Es ist, als ob mein Gehirn diese Erinnerungen selbst manipuliert hätte. Ich kann sie nicht klar sehen." Er seufzte und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. Seine Hände glitten über den Boden, bis er Halt fand und sich auf die Hände gestützt wieder aufraffen konnte. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht war ich dabei. Kann sein."

Hermine betrachtete Harry-Draco, der zuerst auf die Knie ging und sich dann, wie ein alter Mann, langsam aufrappelte, nachdenklich. Manchmal sind die Dinge schon seltsam, dachte sie. Hier stand sie nun und wusste nur von seiner Reaktion her viel besser als er, dass er nicht nur Zuschauer gewesen war. Wusste, wer es gewesen war, der Karkaroff die Haut abgezogen hatte. Sie erwog, diese Vermutung auszusprechen. Aber wenn ihn nur die Erwähnung von Karkaroffs Namen schon an den Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs brachte, wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie ihn mit seinem Anteil an dessen Tod konfrontieren würde? Vielleicht, so grübelte sie weiter, ist es manchmal ja gut, wenn man sich an nichts erinnern kann. Vielleicht ist es einfach so.

Ein neuer Gedanke schoss ihr plötzlich, doch eigentlich geradezu schmerzhaft einleuchtend, in den Sinn. „Wo ist Harry?", fragte sie und ging in die Knie, als würde sie ernsthaft erwarten, seine Schuhe unter irgendeiner der Toilettenkabinentüren erkennen zu können.

„Nicht hier!" Draco–Harry ging ebenfalls in die Knie, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Er grinste schief und mit so viel Häme im Blick, wie es dem echten Harry nicht möglich gewesen wäre.

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und hob die Hände vor die Augen. Sie blinzelte und ihre Augenlieder pressten sich zusammen, als würde sie von grellem Licht geblendet. Zu unwirklich und verwirrend war dieser Anblick vor ihr.

„Wo ist er aber dann? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", drängte sie ungeduldig und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

„Es geht ihm gut", erwiderte Draco mit Harrys Stimme lapidar, wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her und vollendete: „Glaube ich zumindest. Bisher hat ihm das noch nie geschadet."

„Bisher?" Hermine war mit einem Satz bei Harry, nein, Draco, bei dem Jungen am Boden eben. Packte ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

„Reg dich ab. Er ist in der Besenkammer bei der Bibliothek. Da wartet er, bis ich zurückkomme." Harry-Draco wurde rot und wischte sich mit den Händen ungeschickt übers Gesicht. Die Brille, ungewohnt und falsch, wurde unter seinen fahrigen Händen heruntergewischt und fiel klappernd zu Boden.

„Was soll das heißen, er wartet, bis du wiederkommst? Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" Der Junge, der ihren Blick gemieden hatte und stattdessen nervtötend am Boden herumgekrabbelt war, hob seinen Kopf und grüne Augen sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus schlechtem Gewisse und Stolz an.

„Uah… sieh sofort wieder weg. Das ist...", Hermine grunzte und drehte sich weg, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und presste sie vor ihre Augen. „Ich kann so mit dir nicht reden. Also … jetzt sag endlich, was du gemacht hast."

Harry-Draco seufzte und Sekunden später hörte sie wieder seine Hände auf dem Boden patschen. Erneut auf der Suche nach der Brille, ohne die er nichts sehen konnte, doch die er noch nie zuvor getragen hatte. „Er schläft. Ich habe ihn in der Nähe der Krankenstation gefunden. Er ist mit einem Buch in der Hand in einem Korridor eingeschlafen. Ich habe ihn in die Besenkammer geschafft und…naja, siehst du ja."

Sie schüttelte sich angewidert. „Lieber nicht aber … Moment. Er hatte geschlafen? Mein Gott, war er krank? War er … uahh" Hermine hatte sich voll Sorge zu Draco umgedreht, da es eindringlicher schien, ihn bei ihren bohrenden Fragen anzusehen, doch Harrys schamrotes Gesicht, das mit einem schiefen Grinsen und ohne Brille zu ihr hinübersah, machten klare Gedanken fast unmöglich.

„Nein, er … ah. Da ist sie ja …"

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab. Was ist mit ihm?"

Draco-Harry krabbelte emsig auf allen Vieren zu einem Waschtisch, unter den die Brille gefallen war, und tastete sich ungeschickt über den Steinfliesen entlang, bis er sich, heftig den Kopf am Waschbecken über ihm anschlug und sich mit gekünstelt schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stirn rieb. Draco, so viel stand fest, hatte kein Talent zur Kurzsichtigkeit. „Also möglicherweise hat er ja etwas getrunken, was ihn einschlafen ließ. Eine Weile …"

„Har … nein … Draco!"

„Okay!" Er stöhnte genervt, angelte nun gezielt nach der Brille und rammte sie sich zurück auf Harrys Nase. „Er hat ein Schlafmittel bekommen. Dann hab ich ihn in die Besenkammer gezogen und … naja … Ich bin ziemlich gut in Legilimentik. Ich habe dann gesehen, wann ihr euch trefft und worum es geht."

Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Aber du, du", stammelte sie, zwischendrin immer wieder eine Pause einlegend, um nach Atem zu ringen. „Ich kann dich noch nicht einfach unsere Geheimnisse verraten lassen. Ich kann dich doch nicht gehen lassen."

Draco wischte sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, fuhr sich durch das dunkle Haar und verharrte so in dieser Position. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, das Gesicht ausdruckslos mit über dem Kopf verschränkten Händen. Er sah ein wenig aus wie ein ertappter Straftäter, der sich ergeben will. Nur… in seinem Gesicht war in diesem Moment weder Scham noch Ärger noch Reue. Keiner der Gedanken, die sich hinter seinen grauen Augen formten, war für Hermine von außen erkennbar.

„Wenn du meine Erinnerungen löschst, bist du daran schuld, dass diese Menschen sterben werden. Du hast es gehört, sie wollen uns wieder überfallen."

„Unsinn", schnappte Hermine erregt zurück. Ihre Nüstern blähten sich, während sie aufgeregt ein- und ausatmete. Protest, purer Protest, obwohl sie die Gefahr der Wahrheit seiner Worte erkannte. „Das ist absoluter Quatsch", schrie Hermine wütend. Er verärgerte sie. So konnte sie nicht mit ihm reden, nicht, wenn er wie Harry aussah.

Statt ihm in das vertraut-falsche Gesicht zu sehen, verschränkte sie die Arme und drehte sich wütend um. Ihr eigenes Gesicht, das ihr aus dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken entgegenblickte, war rot vor Zorn und trug einen Ausdruck, der mehr zu einem trotzigen Kleinkind als zu der reifen Hermine gepasst hätte. „Du lügst! Du lügst andauernd. Du… du willst nur…"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass man Wurmschwanz foltern musste, um diese Informationen von ihm zu bekommen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass mehr als ein Blick nötig gewesen wäre, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen? Trotzdem … hat er sich die Zunge selbst herausgerissen? Was meinst du?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig, vertraut und doch klang es nicht wie Harry. Zu bitter, zu nüchtern, zu wahr. Sie hörte ihn näherkommen und schloss ihre Augen, als ein dunkler Haarschopf am Rand der Spiegelfläche sichtbar wurde. „Wer belügt hier wen?", fragte er leise.

Das wollte sie nicht hören. Schon gar nicht von ihm. Sie schlang die Arme um sich, weil sie fröstelte. Es war kalt hier drinnen. Nicht wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte. Schließlich glaubte sie ihm ja nicht. „Sie würden es nicht tun."

„Natürlich nicht. Sie würden auch kein Gas im Manor einsetzen und den Tod all unserer Gefangenen und Hauselfen riskieren."

„Davon wussten sie nichts", wimmerte Hermine in schwachem Protest.

Dracos bitteres Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Natürlich, wer hätte das auch ahnen können? Deine Freunde sind perfekt. Sie werden zu meiner Tante gehen und eine Halle voller Todesser zum Tee einladen, wo sie das alles in Ruhe besprechen können. Nicht? Ach komm schon Hermine. Her-mi-ne. Was glaubst du, warum die da überhaupt hinwollen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie nur die zwei oder drei ranghöheren Todesser mitnehmen wollen, die auf der Liste stehen? Wie wollen sie denn das machen? Sie kommen doch an all den anderen gar nicht vorbei, ohne zu kämpfen."

Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in ihr aus. Weniger körperlich als seelisch. Als würde in ihr etwas schlafen, das langsam zu erwachen begann und nun, in dem Moment, als es die Augen öffnete, seine spitzen Krallen ausstrecke und sie von innen heraus zum Bluten brachte. „Aber das sind doch Todesser. Sie müssen doch etwas tun. Sie müssen etwas unternehmen, bevor sie all die schlimmen Dinge tun werden. Sie werden losgeschickt, um zu vergewaltigen und zu töten."

„Das mag sein." Seine Stimme war kalt, klar und fest. Er wusste davon, er stritt ihre Bedenken nicht ab, dennoch beharrte er auf seinem Standpunkt. „Vergiss nicht, dass alles, was passiert, ein Exempel sein wird. Askaban ist so gut wie geschlossen und Todesser haben die Angewohnheit, nicht lange in Gefängnissen zu bleiben … geschweige denn zu überleben, wenn sie Voldemorts Befehle nicht befolgen. Freiwillig oder nicht. Deine Leute haben keine Wahl und sie haben in der Vergangenheit bewiesen, dass ihnen das klar ist."

Die Wahrheit in seinen Worten war zu klar, als das sie einer weiteren Diskussion standhalten würde. Es war einfacher, diese Menschen zu vergessen, und sich stattdessen wieder um Harry Sorgen zu machen.

„Wie bist du überhaupt an Harry herangekommen? Was hast du ihm angetan?"

„Nichts!"

Ihr Zauberstab bohrte sich in seinen Kehlkopf. „Draco… lüg – mich – nicht – an."

„Also schön." Draco-Harry atmete tief durch und straffte sich, wohl in Erwartung einer gehörigen Standpauke. „Ich habe… Madam Pomfrey steht unter dem Imperiusfluch. Ich, naja...", er seufzte und seine Wangen überzogen sich mit einem kräftigen Rot. „Ich bin doch dauernd bei ihr… Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten, Legilimentik gegen sie einzusetzen. Ich habe gesehen, dass Potter jeden Tag zu ihr kommt, um irgendwelche Tränke gegen seine Vergesslichkeit zu nehmen." Sein Mund kräuselte sich einen Sekundenbruchteil zu so etwas wie einem gehässigen Grinsen. Bevor Hermine sich vollends darüber klar werden konnte, ob dies kein Trugschluss war, erklärte er auch schon weiter. „Ich war heute Morgen bei ihr weil ich… äh… egal, warum ich bei ihr war… Jedenfalls hat sie Harry heute nicht den Trank gegen Vergesslichkeit geben, sondern etwas, das Snape mir für ihn mitgegeben hat. Es ist eine Art Veritaserum, aber du vergisst innerhalb weniger Minuten alles was du gesagt hast. Daher wusste ich wann und wo ihr euch trefft und auch in etwa, was er sagen wollte. Bei allen anderen Fragen, die mir deine Leute gestellt haben, hab ich einfach behauptet, dass Dumbledore mir verboten, hat darüber zu spreche." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das haben immer alle akzeptiert. Wirklich… und dann denken die Leute, wir wären Voldemort hörig. Echt…"

„Aber, aber…" Hermine hob anklagend die Hände und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „… Aber er wird doch wissen, dass er nicht bei unserem Treffen war." Sie krallte die Hände in ihre Locken und schüttelte voll ungläubigem Entsetzen den Kopf. „Wie… Wie… Wie kannst du nur so blöd sein?" So viel Dummheit und Unvorsichtigkeit. Plötzlich war es egal, dass er wie Harry aussah, solch haarsträubende Pläne konnten nur von Draco kommen.

Zwei schnelle Schritte nach vorne, dann konnte sie ihre Finger im seine Oberarme klammern und ihn schütteln. „Moody? Weißt du nicht, dass sein magisches Auge dich trotz Vielsafttrank erkennt?"

Aus Harry-Dracos Gesicht wich alle Farbe. Offene Bestürzung sprach aus seinen Augen. „Wirklich?"

Sie ließ von ihm ab, schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und stöhnte. Unfassbar… dieser Junge war so unfassbar dämlich. „Was glaubst du denn, woher er sonst wusste, wer in Gringotts euer Geld abheben wollte? Glaubst du echt, Lupin wäre mitgekommen und hätte sie am Geruch erkannt?"

Hermine spreizte ihre Finger und schielte vorsichtig zwischen Zeigefinger und Ringfinger. Sie sah einen Harry, dessen Gesicht sich immer mehr Richtung rot verfärbte und verlegen nach unten auf seine Schuhe sah. Unbehaglich trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen, vergrub seine Hände in seinem Umhang und vermied es hartnäckig sie anzusehen.  
Unfassbar, er konnte doch nicht… doch… er hatte wirklich so wenig nachgedacht. „Und außerdem…", sie schnappte nach Luft als wäre sie am Ertrinken, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und wandte es ihr zu, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Lupin saß doch direkt neben dir. Wenn du das geglaubt hast, warum setzt du dich dann auch noch neben ihn? Er und Neville saßen doch genau neben dir. Denkst du denn gar nicht nach, Draco?" Hermines Tonfall war mittlerweile nicht mehr tadelnd, sondern nur noch flehend.

Harry-Draco zuckte mit den Achseln und stieß sie von sich weg. Ein paar Schritte wich er nach hinten weg und verschränkte die Arme. Wie ein trotziger Fünfjähriger sah er aus. „Moody war aber nicht da, oder? Ich wusste, dass er später kommen würde und Lupin hat… er hat nichts gemerkt, oder?"

Kopfschütteln. Sie rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen und stöhnte qualvoll. „Aber Draco, Moody kommt doch noch. Er bleibt doch nicht für ewig weg. Und dann?"

Achselzucken.

Hermine spiegelte die Geste und verzog genervt das Gesicht. Unglaublich! Draco war einfach unglaublich. „Und was machst du mit Harry?", griff sie den ersten Einwand wieder auf. „Die anderen werden ihn doch auf das Treffen heute ansprechen, er wird sich doch an nichts erinnern können."

Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht und weitete sich zu einem Grinsen. Er legte den Kopf schief und hob einen Finger. Eine Geste, als würde jetzt gleich die Enthüllung eines unglaublichen Geheimnisses folgen. Die eine Hand erhoben, die andere Hand glitt in seinen Umhang, fischte eine Weile darin herum und förderte, als sie schließlich fündig wurde, eine kleine, blau-fluoreszierende Phiole heraus, die mit etwas gefüllt war, das weder Gas noch Flüssigkeit war.

Hermine verengte die Augen und legte den Kopf misstrauisch etwas zur Seite. „Was ist das?"

„Weißt du das nicht?" Sein Tonfall wirkte fast fröhlich. Stolz, dachte Hermine und lächelte innerlich, er klang wie immer, wenn er dachte, dass er etwas besser wusste als sie.

„Eine Erinnerung", antwortete sie und nun lächelte sie wirklich, als sie Dracos stolzes Lächeln verblassen sah.

„Hmm", grunzte er enttäuscht und hob die Ampulle vor seine Augen, dann, als der Arm mit der Ampulle nach unten sank, kehrte das stolze Strahlen zurück in sein Gesicht. „Hab ich selbst gemacht."

Wie ein kleiner Junge, wirklich. So stolz sah er aus, als Hermine nun wirklich vollkommen ahnungslos die Augenbrauen hob. „Wie? Du selbst?"

„Jaha… das weißt du wohl nicht, was?"

Ein langer, finsterer Blick und er versuchte wenigstens, nicht ganz so breit zu grinsen.

Er hob die Hand vor den Mund, räusperte sich und sprach mit etwas dunklerer, mühsam um Haltung ringender Stimme weiter. „Snape hat es mir im Sommer gezeigt. Du kannst Erinnerungen selbst herstellen, indem du dir eine Szene vorstellst und die Vorstellung dann aus deinem Kopf ziehst." Er nickte gewichtig und schüttelte die Ampulle vor Hermines Gesicht hin und her. „Man kann mit Vorstellungen ähnlich wie mit Erinnerungen arbeiten. Es ist allerdings viel schwieriger, die aus dem Kopf zu extrahieren. Man kann sie aber in einem Denkarium ansehen und mit dem Zauberstab manipulieren. Ein bisschen wie wenn du ein Bild malst. Ich wusste, wer alles da sein würde und in etwa, worum es geht. Und, nun ja, ich weiß natürlich auch einiges, was ihr so stolz herausgefunden zu haben glaubt."

Er lächelte arrogant, hob die Ampulle wieder vor sein Gesicht und betrachtete selbstverliebt sein Werk. „Es ist wirklich eine Kunst, musst du wissen. Man kann ganze Landschaften und Leben erschaffen, wie ein Schriftsteller. Ich werde nachher in den Keller gehen und die Vorstellung mit meiner Erinnerung vereinen und sie formen, dass Potter alles weiß, was er gehört haben sollte. Ja, und ich weiß alles."

„Hmm." Hermine seufzte tief und gab kratzte sich in gekünstelter Nachdenklichkeit ihr Kinn. „Das ist ja alles ganz beeindruckend und kompliziert, aber wäre es nicht einfacher und vor allem viel ungefährlicher für dich gewesen, wenn du ihn nach dem Treffen geschockt hättest, um an seine Erinnerungen heranzukommen… Oder mich einfach gefragt hättest?"

Harrys, nein Dracos, Gesicht schien komplett nach unten zu fallen. Nein, der Gedanke war ihm nicht gekommen. Slytherins schmiedeten gerne Pläne, je komplizierter desto besser. Einfach die Initiative zu ergreifen, um zu handeln, so wie Gryffindors es taten, das konnten diese Leute gar nicht. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, dass Snape mir etwas gezeigt hast, was du nicht kannst", schnappte er beleidigt zurück. Er wirkte zutiefst gekränkt, als er die kostbare Phiole ein letztes Mal ansah und sie dann zurück in seinen Umhang gleiten ließ.

„Als ob ich die dunklen Künste anwenden würde", erwiderte Hermine voller Verachtung und gab sich die größte Mühe, zu einem extrem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck auch noch eine ablehnende Körperhaltung einzunehmen, indem sie den Kopf in den Nacken warf, ihre Arme verschränkte und sich von ihm wegdrehte. „Als ob ich auch nur etwas über solche Dinge hören wollte. Als ob ich auch nur von Leuten hören wollte, die so was machen."

Hermine erwartete, dass er seinen kindischen Protest fortsetzte. Sie erwartete, dass er sich vor ihr aufbauen würde und in seinem wohlgeübten spöttischem Ton erklären würde, dass sie als Schlammblut von reinblütiger, dunkler Magie einfach nichts wissen wollte, weil sie unfähig war. Weil sie die falschen Bücher gelesen hatte oder irgendwelche anderen faulen, grundlosen Anschuldigungen.

Aber nichts. Sie hörte ihn seufzen. Hermine drehte sich noch etwas mehr zur Seite und konnte ihn nun aus den Augenwinkeln im Spiegel erkennen. Draco, der zwar wie Harry aussah, doch mit keiner Faser wie dieser wirkte, stand mit gesenktem Kopf und in den Taschen vergrabenen Händen hinter ihr und starrte auf seine Füße. Er atmete schwer und wirkte so schlaff, müde und kraftlos, dass sie beinahe ohne zu überlegen zu ihm gegangen wäre, um ihn aufzurichten.

Er hob den Kopf und selbst im Spiegel konnte sie die traurigen Augen sehen, die nun auf ihr ruhten. Nur einige Sekunden lang, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und murmelte resigniert: „Du magst diese Leute hassen, aber es sind meine Leute. Ein paar meiner ehemaligen Hauskameraden werden auch dort sein. Meine Freunde. Wenn du nicht willst, dass meine Freunde sterben, dann sag jetzt nichts zu deinen Leuten."

„Ich will nicht, dass meine Freunde sterben!" Hermine sah ihn nicht an, sprach nur zu dem Spiegel, der vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Sie fokussierte nicht mehr ihn sondern starrte auf einen einzigen, winzigen Wasserhahn, der sich im Spiegel vom gegenüberliegenden Waschbecken spiegelte.

„Das will ich auch nicht. Ich bin auf unserer Seite, nicht auf deiner. Vergiss das nicht." Kalt wie Eis und schmerzhaft wie warme Haut in eisigem Wasser war seine Stimme.  
Ihr Blick wurde deutlicher, die Schemen wurden schärfer und das Bild war wieder klar erkennbar. Draco-Harry beugte sich hinab, packte seine Tasche und ging mit eiligen Schritten zur Tür. „Sag ihnen, dass ich zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen bin. Ich werde nicht mehr hochgehen."

Hermine nickte. „Das ist alles sehr schwer für mich, weißt du?"

Draco-Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Für mich nicht. Für mich ist es ganz einfach zu wissen, was ich tun werde. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich eine Wahl hätte. Nicht?" Er seufzte, ließ von der Türklinke ab und kam zu ihr zurück.

Er atmete tief und schwer, kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe und runzelte die Stirn. Hermine zog die Schultern hoch, presste die Lippen zusammen und versuchte so entschlossen und hart wie möglich auszusehen. Jetzt würde ganz sicher etwas Furchtbares kommen.

Entweder würde er sie angreifen oder etwas so Grausames sagen, dass es ihr den Schlaf raubte. Sie stählte sich auf alles was da kommen könnte, schloss die Augen und… riss sie überrascht wieder auf, als sie seine Finge an ihrer Wange spürte.

Schwitzige Fingerkuppen strichen ihr nervös über die Schläfen, strichen ihr eine Locke über die Ohrmuschel und fuhren spielerisch hinter ihrem Ohr, den Hals entlang nach unten. Sein Lächeln wirkte bemüht und dennoch war es echt. Sie spürte es.

Hermine versteifte sich, als seine Hand diese Bewegung wiederholte. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Hand dieses Mal nicht den Hals hinunter glitt, sondern auf dem Ohr verharrte.

Ihre Hand fand seine. Sie umschloss seine Finger um seine Hand wegzuziehen. Nur deswegen, damit er aufhörte. Es war eigenartig. Sie spürte ihn immer noch an ihrem Ohr, obwohl seine Finger nicht mehr dort waren, sondern sich mit ihren verschlungen hatten. Immer noch hielt sie seine Hand und er ihre.

Sie standen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit so voreinander. Wortlos einander an der Hand haltend. Hermine ertappte sich dabei, wie sie die Augen schloss, um sich besser Dracos Gesicht vergegenwärtigen zu können und schämte sich für die Erkenntnis, dass es auf diese Weise schöner war und sich so viel besser anfühlte, als wenn sie dabei Harry ansah.

Dann drückte er ihre Hand noch einmal fester, nickte ihr zu, drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Ließ Hermine zurück mit ihren Zweifeln, Ängsten und allem, was ihr eben, als er ihre Hand gehalten hatte, noch so durch den Kopf geschwirrt war.

Eine Weile lang blieb sie so stehen, überlegte was sie tun sollte und versuchte sich nicht ganz so schlecht dafür zu fühlen, dass sie im Begriff war, abermals Verrat an ihren Freunden zu begehen. Dann ging sie. Zum echten Harry, der Hermine eine halbe Stunde später beim Abendessen sagte, dass er manchmal komische Kopfschmerzen habe und irgendwie den Geruch von Putzlumpen nicht loswerden konnte, obwohl er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wieso.

Hermine informierte ihre Freunde nicht, dass die Todesser wussten, wer kommen würde.

Vielleicht würde es ja wirklich so sein, dass die Todesser ihr Treffen einfach verlegten und der Orden vor einem leeren Haus auftreten musste? Es wäre doch schön, wenn die Lösung so einfach sein könnte.


	18. Veränderungen

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *Gebäckschenk***

**SNARRY: Hi. Nein, die Horcruxe sind nicht über den Haufen geworfen... ABER... zuersrt wird gekämpft... wenn man DANN Luft hat, wird gesucht. Aber zuerst wird etwas gegen die Todesser unternommen. Draco... tja... der wird noch tief fallen... im Moment begreift er das selbst noch nicht so recht...**

* * *

** Kapitel 18: Veränderungen **

_Auroren außer Kontrolle. Massaker während Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung._

_Wir leben in dunklen Zeiten. Wissen wir das nicht alle? Sollten wir vernünftigen Menschen nicht damit rechnen, dass uns in diesen finsteren Zeiten Schlimmes widerfährt? Sind es nicht nur die Kinder, die noch ernsthaft glauben, dass es sich bei all den Angriffen in den letzten Monaten nur um Missverständnisse und harmlose Streitereien zwischen friedliebenden Parteien handelt?_

_All den Hexen und Zauberern in diesem Land, die immer noch an das Märchen der friedlichen Ko-Existenz von Muggeln und Magiern glauben, sei gesagt: Ihr irrt Euch!_

_Die Muggel führen Krieg gegen uns und fordern mit hetzerischem Propagandamaterial (siehe Seite 2 zum Thema „Kindermärchen und Kindergeschichten im Allgemeinen") zur ethnischen Säuberung auf._

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und funkelte Draco über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg finster an. Ein Blick, eisig wie der kalte Wind, der hier wehte und ihn frösteln ließ. Sie gab ihm die Schuld. Ganz sicher. Sie gab ihm die Schuld an dem, was sie las, weil ihm doch alle immer die Schuld an allem gaben.

Er zog die Beine etwas enger an seine Brust und legte sein Kinn auf seine Knie. Er würde jetzt nicht wegsehen. Zumindest dieses Mal war er nicht dabei gewesen. Er würde ihrem Blick standhalten. Zumindest ein wenig, denn schon wieder hatte sie sich in die Zeitung versenkt und ließ Draco mit demselben eigenartigen Gefühl von Leere zurück, das ihn immer öfter beschlich, wenn er merkte, dass sie sich von ihm abwandte, um etwas „Wichtigeres" zu tun. Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und drückte seine Wangen gegen die Knie, als er ihre leicht spöttisch klingende Stimme hörte, die die neusten Märchen des Tagespropheten verkündete:

_„Gestern Abend drangen zwanzig Auroren in ein Anwesen ein, das der bekannten, reinblütigen Familie Lestrange gehört, und töteten dort in blinder Wut fünfunddreißig Menschen, die sich keines anderen Verbrechens schuldig gemacht hatten als dort zu sein."_

Draco schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf nach hinten. Das harte Bronzegeländer, das um die Spitze des Nordturms herum gezogen war, drückte ihn in Rücken und Hinterkopf und der kalte Steinboden, auf dem er mit Hermine saß, ließ ihn schaudern.

Er stöhnte und rieb sich seinen Nacken, den er so fest gegen das Gitter gepresst hatte, dass er dessen Abdrücke spürte, streckte seine Beine aus und überlegte, ob er Hermine vorschlagen sollte, zu ihm herüber zu kommen. Sie saß nur zwei Meter entfernt, ebenfalls gegen das Geländer gelehnt und bibberte im kalten Wind, der hier oben über die Plattform wehte.

„Aber du hast sie doch gewarnt, Draco!" Hermine schnaubte, warf der Zeitung in ihren Händen einen Blick zu, als wären die dort geschriebenen Lettern alleine schuld an dem Elend, das sie beschrieben, dann hob sie das Kinn, um statt der Zeitung nun Draco mit Blicken zu durchbohren. Ein besonders kühler Windstoß streifte sie, so dass sie beide im gleichen Moment erschauderten. Er legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und beobachtete eine ihrer Locken, die vom Wind über ihren Kopf geweht wurde.

„Hab ich ja auch." Er zuckte die Achseln und deutete auf den Tagespropheten. „Lies weiter, dann verstehst du es!"

Hermine nickte gehorsam und senkte ihre Augen erneut auf die Zeilen, die ihr ganzes Gemüt mit jedem weiteren Wort mehr nach unten zu ziehen schienen. _„Mr. Lucius Malfoy erklärte uns gegenüber …"_ Hermine ließ die Zeitung sinken und Draco zuckte unter dem vorwurfsvollen Blick zusammen, mit dem sie ihm ihre Missbilligung zu verstehen gab.

„Also da kann ich ja nun wirklich nichts dafür. Ich habe seit Weihnachten keinen Kontakt mehr zu meinen Eltern!" Das war zwar nicht hundertprozentig richtig, denn er hatte Lucius durchaus gesehen, als er zu Voldemort geeilt war, um ihm von dem Ordenstreffen zu berichten, da jedoch außer flüchtigen, kalten Blicken keine Kommunikation zwischen ihnen stattgefunden hatte, beschloss Draco, dass er eigentlich noch nicht einmal gelogen hatte.

Sie schüttelte ihre Locken und Draco betrachtete fasziniert, wie die Locke, die ihr zuvor über den Kopf geweht worden war, vor ihre Stirn fiel und dann mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung hinters Ohr geklemmt wurde, da sie wohl durch nichts von dem Text abgelenkt werden wollte, den sie gleich darauf voller Verachtung vor ihre Augen hielt und weiter vorlas, _„...erklärte uns gegenüber, dass der gestrige Abend nicht nur ein großer Schock, sondern auch ein menschenverachtendes Verbrechen gewesen sei. Malfoy berichtet, dass das Ehepaar Lestrange, Schwägerin und Schwager Malfoys, den gestrigen Ball ausgerichtet hätten, um damit das neu geöffnete St.-Mungo-Hospital zu unterstützen._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, die ebenfalls so freundlich war, von den traumatischen Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zu berichten, gibt an, dass die Wohltätigkeitshalle gestern Abend gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr durch den Einfall der Auroren in ein Massengrab verwandelt worden sei._

_Auroren leiteten Basiliskenatem in den geschlossenen Saal, woraufhin innerhalb von Sekunden siebenundzwanzig Menschen dem Gas zum Opfer fielen.  
Panische Menschen stürmten aus dem Haus, trampelten über andere gestürzte Gäste oder sprangen gar in wilder Furcht aus dem Fenster._

_Vor der Halle lauerte der Tod. Zwanzig Auroren hatten das Gelände umstellt und feuerten Flüche auf alle Personen ab, die sich schnell genug vor dem Gift retten konnten. Acht weitere Personen starben. Die restlichen neunundvierzig Gäste überlebten nur, da Narcissa Malfoy, nebst den so genannten Todessern Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange heldenhaft ihr eigenes Leben riskiert hatten, um die unschuldigen Ballbesucher vor dem Wahn der Auroren zu schützen._

_Unter Einsatz ihres eigenen Lebens war es ihnen gelungen, mehrere Bäume, hinter denen die überrumpelten, panischen Menschen Schutz gesucht hatten, in Portschlüssel zu verwandeln. Während die unschuldigen Besucher flüchteten, hatten Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape sowie das Ehepaar Lestrange die feindlichen Auroren aufgehalten._

_Severus Snape, ehemaliger Professor für Zaubertränke, war ebenfalls so freundlich, trotz der Strapazen der vergangenen Nacht eine Stellungnahme abzugeben. Zunächst einmal offenbarte Snape das von Dumbledore so sorgfältig gehütete Geheimnis seiner Herkunft. Hatte der Schulleiter immer als Vorzeigebeispiel eines reinblütigen Zauberers gegolten, wurde nun bekannt, dass er in Wirklichkeit Halbblüter war. Seine Mutter war keine von uns. Snape zufolge der Grund, wieso sich Dumbledore auch bis ins hohe Alter hinein nie wirklich der Zauberergemeinschaft zugehörig gefühlt und ein solch starkes Interesse an einer bevorzugten Behandlung von Muggeln hatte. Severus Snape zufolge habe der ehemalige Direktor der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei um diese Gefahr gewusst, doch habe er Informationen absichtlich zurückgehalten, da er Hoffnungen hegte, selbst ein hohes Amt einnehmen zu können, wenn die Muggel erst einmal die von ihnen so gehassten Reinblüter ausradiert hätten. Mr. Snape hält es sogar für wahrscheinlich, dass Dumbledore nur deshalb ein eigenes Amt in der aktuellen Regierung abgelehnt hatte, da er diesen Zaubererstaat nicht für überlebensfähig hielt und nicht auf der Verliererseite stehen wollte. Zudem hätte er sich immer gegen die Reinhaltung des Blutes ausgesprochen. Nicht, wie früher geglaubt, aus Toleranz, sondern um die Macht der Reinblüter zu brechen (näheres zu Dumbledores Herkunft und Liebesleben auf Seite 4) …"_

Draco wusste, dass dort noch wesentlich mehr stand. Er hatte den Abendpropheten schließlich während des Essens gelesen. Er wusste, dass das Mädchen kaum noch diese Zeitung las, da sie die Lügen darin aufregten. Er war dennoch sicher, dass sie von dieser Darstellung erfahren sollte. Als er die große Halle verließ, hatte er ihr deswegen eine Botschaft (eine von ihm verhexte Erbse, die Nachrichten vorsang, wenn man sie sich ins Ohr steckte) auf ihren Teller fallen lassen. Nach dem allabendlichen Nachsitzen war er dann den Turm hinaufgeschlichen und hatte darauf gewartet, dass sie zu ihm stieß.

Was sie auch getan hatte. Sie kam immer, wenn er sie darum bat. Wirkte nie genervt oder abgeneigt. Ein weiterer Grund, wieso er vor diesem Treffen nervös gewesen war. Es ging um Wahrheiten. Nicht nur um die, die von der Zeitung verdreht wurden sondern auch um die, die nicht geschrieben standen und stattdessen in ihm selbst herangereift waren.

Im Moment schien sie an Dracos inneren Wahrheiten jedoch nicht im Mindesten interessiert zu sein. Sie rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und kniff die Augen zusammen. Vielleicht hatte sie Kopfschmerzen? Er überlegte, ob er zu ihr hinübergehen sollte, doch er kam nicht weiter als auf seine Knie, bevor sie die Hand von ihrem Gesicht nahm und ihn durchdringend ansah: „Also, ich verstehe es immer noch nicht." Sie verengte die Augen, hob die Zeitung und deutete so vorwurfsvoll darauf, als sei diese das Beweisstück eines Verbrechens: „Hast du nun deine Leute gewarnt oder nicht? Wieso geben die sich als Wohlätigkeitsorganisation aus? Ist das der neuste Witz und wieso …"

„Lies weiter unten. Lies mal die Namen der Opfer."

Sie schnaubte, schüttelte genervt den Kopf und hielt sich die Zeitung erneut vor das Gesicht: „Diggory, Claudine. Diggory, Amos …" Hermine hob den Kopf und warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu: „Aber … ja, gab es dann eine Autopsie? Aber warum waren denn diese…?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich alarmiert, als sie mit atemloser Stimme keuchte: "Gehörten diese Leute denn auch alle zu den Todessern?"

Sie kapierte es nicht. Immer noch nicht. Draco verdrehte die Augen und überlegte Hermine zu sagen, dass ihr Ruf als klügste Hexe der Schule gerade bedrohlich ins Wanken geraten war. „Nein! Wobei", er kratzte, sich am Kinn und legte die Stirn in Falten, „in gewisser Weise… aber nicht so, wie du denkst. Also wirklich, das ist doch offensichtlich." Er grinste schief und genoss jede Millisekunde des Moments, in dem er besser als sie wusste, was vor sich ging. „Das war ein Wohltätigkeitsball. Das war kein Todessertreffen. Ich habe Vo… naja, Du-weißt-schon-wen kontaktiert, der hat daraufhin das Todessertreffen abgesagt. Stattdessen wurde dieser spontane Ball organisiert, weil er dadurch zur zweiten Stufe seines Plans übergehen konnte."

„Wie bitte? Zweite Stufe? Welcher Plan? Ich …"

Draco grinste noch breiter (trotz des mörderischen Funkelns in ihren Augen, das er durch seine besserwisserische Art verursachte) und erklärte geduldig und langsam, als würde er zu einem kleinen, wenn auch äußerst gefährlich aussehenden, Kind sprechen: „Verstehst du es denn immer noch nicht?" Er duckte sich, um der über ihm hinweg sausenden Zeitung zu entgehen, richtete sich wieder und fuhr unbeirrt mit seiner Erklärung weiter fort: „Er… oder meine Familie, Snape oder wer auch immer, hat diese Leute absichtlich dorthin gelockt, um mehr spektakuläre Opfer zu produzieren. Mehr noch. Nun hat er nicht nur Hinweise dafür, dass die Auroren mit den Muggeln unter einer Decke stecken, er beweist auch, dass alle zusammen ausgesprochen feindselig sind. Sie greifen einen Ball an, der Geld für Kriegsopfer sammelt. Tja", er schnalzte mit der Zunge und erhob einen mahnenden Zeigefinger, um das scharfe Denken, dass ihn zu diesen Erkenntnissen geführt hatte, zu verdeutlichen: „Der erste Teil des Plans war, alle, die ihm im Weg stehen, schlecht zu machen. Der zweite Teil des Planes besteht darin, sich selbst besser dastehen zu lassen. Hast du nicht gelesen? Die Todesser haben die Ballbesucher verteidigt. Wenn du weitergelesen hättest, würdest du lesen, dass sie das auf Vo…. „seinen" Rat hin getan haben. Nicht auf seinen Befehl, auf seinen Rat." Er biss sich auf die Lippen und legte den Kopf schief. Nachdenklich studierte er die vollkommen bestürzte Miene des Mädchens.

„Aber … aber … aber … das ist doch kompletter Unsinn. Das kann doch kein Mensch glauben!"

„Warum nicht? Auroren töten wohltätige Menschen. Muggel erhängen Zauberer im Ministerium." Er beugte sich nach vorne und deutet auf die Rückseite der Zeitung, wo ein kurzer - weil mittlerweile alltäglicher Bericht- über Muggel zu lesen war, die mit Hilfe von nachweislichen Squibs in das Ministerium eingedrungen waren und dort drei Personen an einem Bürokronleuchter aufgehängt hatten. „Er hat sie schon soweit aufgewiegelt, dass die Leute ihm das glauben. Du siehst, mein liebes Schlammblut… ihr seid auf dem sinkenden Ast."

„Ach…und das freut dich?", fuhr sie ihn kalt an.

Ebenso kalt wie ihr Blick waren die Schauer, die ihn daraufhin überrollten. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte dir den Artikel auch eigentlich aus einem anderen Grund zeigen." Er zögerte einen Moment, dann hob er die nach ihm geworfene Zeitung zu seinen Füßen auf und reichte sie ihr zurück,

„So?" Sie riß ihm den Tagespropheten unwirsch aus der Hand, verschränkte die Arme samt Zeitung vor ihrer Brust und wirkte dadurch noch um einiges ablehnender als vorher schon. „Ich höre."

„Nun ja." Er schluckte und versuchte, das, was er sagen wollte, nicht schon wieder beleidigend klingen zu lassen, denn dann konnte er seinen zweiten Diskussionspunkt gleich abhaken. „Du… du glaubst mir immer noch nicht wirklich, was ich über deine Leute sage. Nicht?"

Die Wut in ihrem Gesicht wich und machte etwas Platz, das an Scham erinnerte. Scham, aber auch Angst. Statt einer Antwort sah sie durch die Gitterstäbe des Geländers hindurch zum Gryffindorturm.

Draco atmete tief durch. Er rutschte unbehaglich über den Boden, bis er direkt vor ihr saß. Er setzte ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln auf, obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah und bemühte sich, sanft zu klingen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm gar nicht zuhören wollte. Da sie sich selbst sicher für viel zu erwachsen hielt, um sich die Ohren zuzuhalten und außerdem nicht ausweichen konnte, da er ja direkt vor ihr saß, konnte sie ihn nicht ignorieren, als er abermals auf besagten Zeitungsartikel tippte: „Du kannst es nicht mehr leugnen. Deine Leute wussten von einem Treffen und haben dort auch angegriffen. Und wie unglaublich hinterhältig es auch gewesen sein mag, statt neuer Todesser Leute, die nichts damit zu tun haben, dort hinzuschicken … Deine Leute haben diese Menschen vergast und sie haben sich vorher nicht die Mühe gemacht zu überprüfen, wer alles dort ist."

Hermine schniefte und zog die Knie an die Brust, so dass sie die Zeitung zwischen ihren Beinen und ihrem Oberkörper steckte und Draco glücklicherweise der Anblick seiner Tante, die Seite an Seite mit Snape stand, erspart blieb. „Das gefällt dir wohl, Draco. Was? Da kannst du dich wieder toll fühlen."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und schluckte die wütende Bemerkung hinunter, dass sie mit jeder Sekunde dümmer klänge, da doch selbst sie begriffen haben müsste, dass Voldemort erneut den Tod seiner Familie riskiert hatte. Immerhin war es für seinen Vater zwar vorauszusehen gewesen, dass ein Angriff stattfinden würde, dass der jedoch nicht im Ballsaal, sondern im Garten war, während das Gas in die Halle geleitet wurde, war nichts als ein glücklicher Zufall. Er senkte die Augen und versuchte ihren Anblick im Moment nicht ganz so anziehend zu finden, da ihn das nur ablenken würde. Dieses Thema musste noch warten, es würde im Moment stören. „Nein, es freut mich nicht. Auch meine Familie war dort und hätte getötet werden können."

„Aber ihr gewinnt!" Jetzt auf einmal sah sie ihn wieder direkt an. Starrte mit weit aufgerissenen feuchten Augen und zuckenden Mundwinkeln in sein Gesicht, während Vorwürfe und Ängste erneut wie Blitze aus einem Zauberstab aus ihr herausbrachen: „Merkst du es nicht? Das Aurorenbüro wurde geschlossen. Stattdessen haben sie Leute für ihre neue Polizei rekrutiert, die nachweislich Todesser sind!", schrie sie empört. „Sie trauen euch mehr als uns! Das ist doch Wahnsinn und trotzdem glauben es alle." Sie brach ab, atmete heftig und wischte sich mit der Hand über die feuchten Augen, bevor sie ebenso laut, doch nun mit wachsender Verzweiflung fortfuhr: „Ihr gewinnt! Toll für dich. Deswegen zeigst du mir das? Damit ich sehe, dass deine Reinblüterfreunde als Helden der Nation dastehen, während man mich und meine Leute als gemeingefährliche Verbrecher bestenfalls in irgendwelche Lager deportieren wird!"

Draco schloss die Augen und musste daher blind darauf vertrauen, dass er ihren Anblick gut genug in sich gespeichert hatte, als er seine Hand ausstreckte und glücklicherweise tatsächlich ihren Oberarm unter seinen Fingerkuppen spürte, den er mit kreisenden Bewegungen zu streicheln begann.

Er hatte ebenfalls gelesen, dass man Todesser als neue Geheimpolizei organisiert hatte. Nach den zahlreichen Muggel-Überfallen in den letzten Monaten, die nun noch durch Massaker seitens der Auroren unterstützt wurden, hatte der Minister drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Draco war ebenso wie Hermine klar, dass es dabei nicht bleiben würde.

Der Minister galt schon jetzt als unfähig und es war nur zu offensichtlich, wer sich stattdessen als fähiger herauskristallisierte. Derjenige, der in letzter Zeit immer öfter in der Öffentlichkeit gesichtet worden war und zumindest über Dritte Kontakt mit Journalisten hatte, denen er ausrichten ließ, dass man nie wieder Angst vor Neid und Hass der Muggel und Schlammblüter haben müsse, wenn man ihn zu Hilfe rufen würde. Hermine hatte recht. In mehr als einer Beziehung … er war tatsächlich über die aktuelle Entwicklung ein wenig erleichtert. Sollten keine Verzweiflungstaten des Ordens folgen, würden er und seine Familie bald sehr viel sicherer und sehr viel einflussreicher sein.

Dennoch … er konnte seine Miene kaum noch kühl und unbewegt halten, als sie sich seiner Hand entgegenschmiegte, statt ihn abzuweisen. „Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen, ich will doch nur, dass du verstehst, dass wir keine schlechteren Menschen sind als der Rest. Wir … naja … wir sorgen für uns. Genau wie deine Leute. Ich meine … sie greifen uns an und wir wehren uns. Mehr ist es nicht. Zumindest nicht bei mir. Du musst keine Angst haben, weil du ein Schlammblut bist. Ich", er schluckte und hoffte, dass sie im Dunkeln nicht richtig erkennen konnte, wie rot er geworden war, „… passe auf dich auf, solange wir hier sind."

Sie schnaubte und nun schüttelte sie ihn doch ab. „Ach ja, und warum?"

Ja … warum? Die Antwort auf diese Frage gehörte in der Tat zu Punkt zwei, den er jetzt wohl schneller würde ansprechen müssen, als er eigentlich geplant hatte. Er benetzte seine Lippen und spürte, wie sein Herz immer heftiger gegen seinen Brustkorb pochte. Aber er musste ruhig bleiben. Das eben noch so heftig pochende Herz drohte stillzustehen, als sie ihn mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung von sich wegdrückte und sich erneut hinter der Zeitung versteckte, statt ihn auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Er hörte ein leises Schniefen. Vernahm den immer noch ängstlichen Unterton in ihrer bemüht selbstsicheren Stimme. „Damit kommen sie nicht durch. Irgendwas muss man doch tun können. Die können doch nicht weiter Lügen verbreiten …"

Sie grummelte mal diesen, mal jenen empörten Einwand gegen das, was sie gelesen hatte und da jede weitere Zeile sie nur noch wütender machte, bekam ihre Stimme einen zunehmend drohenden Unterton.

Passend zu den bösartigen Verwünschungen, die sie gegen die Todesser aussprach, fühlte Draco sich mehr und mehr wie ein Kaninchen vor einer mordlustigen Schlange. Hätte man ihn in diesem Moment gefragt, wäre er wohl nicht mal sicher gewesen, ob er wirklich größer als das Mädchen vor ihm war, denn alles an ihr wirkte so entschlossen und wütend, dass er fast keine Luft mehr hatte, als er sich nach einer Weile später doch endlich traute, die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte: „Gra…Hermine, ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht und möchte deine Meinung dazu hören!"

„Hmm?", brummte sie, ohne auch nur die Augen von der Zeitung zu wenden. Sie rümpfte die Nase, als ob die Lügen, die darin gedruckt waren, selbst noch hier oben einen fauligen Gestank verbreiten würden.

Er räusperte sich, hüstelte und atmete tief durch: „Tja, du bist…hmm… ein Schlammblut, aber…öh… also, für ein Schlammblut bist du nicht so schlimm… Nein! Vergiss das. Du bist gar nicht schlimm. Also eigentlich bist du… naja, irgendwie ganz normal und deswegen… also, weil ich mich mit dir auch ganz normal fühle, da dachte ich… also, ich habe überlegt…Ich will mit dir zusammen sein!"

Die Zeitung fiel ihr aus den Händen und das Gesicht einer wie vom Donner gerührten Hermine starrte ihm entgegen. Ihrer Miene nach konnte sie nur glauben, dass sie sich eben verhört hatte. „Was?", krächzte sie mit einer Stimme, die klang, als ob man mit den Fingernägeln über eine Schiefertafel kratzt. „Wie bitte?"

Draco schluckte und kratzte sich nervös an der Nase. und warf Hilfe suchende Blicke zu dem Gitter, das die ganze Plattform umschloss. Darüber zu klettern und herunterzuspringen schien mit einem Mal eine vernünftige, ehrrettende Idee zu sein. Da es ihn aber immer noch nicht von der Schmach befreien würde, etwas gefragt zu haben, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen, musste er wohl weitersprechen. „Wir sind ja nicht mehr lange hier und ich rede auch nicht von der Zeit danach. Nur um es klarzustellen. Das ist unrealistisch und ich weiß das. Es ist nur… wir sehen uns jetzt ja auch und ich finde, also, ich finde das eigentlich… nett. Mal abgesehen vom Thema. Aber… also, ich habe dich gerne in meiner Nähe und ich weiß nicht, du kommst ja immer freiwillig. Also, vielleicht geht es dir auch so. Da dachte ich … wieso könnten wir für die restliche Schulzeit nicht ein bisschen mehr draus machen?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß und größer. Ihr Mund stand offen und sie kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, die Zeitung, die ihr aus den Händen geglitten war, wieder aufzuheben. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihn fassungslos anzustarren. Er spürte, wie er langsam rot wurde. Zuerst wurden seine Wangen wärmer, dann begannen auch seine Ohren zu brennen, als sie ein fassungsloses „Warum?" herausquetschte.

Draco wollte ihr sagen, wie gerne er sie ansah. Dass er manchmal nur deshalb in die Bibliothek schlich, weil er dort aus einiger Entfernung beobachten konnte, wie sie still da saß und über ihren Büchern brütete.

Er hätte ihr sagen können, wie er sich manchmal, wenn er mal wieder irgendeiner stupiden Nachsitzarbeit nachgehen musste, Szenen ausmalte, in denen er mit Hermine gemeinsam in dem Garten saß, den er später einmal haben wollte. Wenn er sehr mutig war, stellte er sich dann auch noch vor, dass seine Eltern ebenfalls da waren und er ihnen selbstbewusst entgegentrat und ihnen verkündete, dass es ihm absolut egal war, was sie von Hermine hielten. In seiner Fantasie sagte er ihnen, dass sie sich um ihre eigenen, zahlreichen Probleme kümmern und ihn und Hermine in Ruhe lassen sollten.

Er dachte auch daran, wie niedlich sie aussah, wenn sie den Kopf zur Seite neigte, lächelte und sich eine Locke hinters Ohr strich.

Er könnte Hermine auch sagen, wie oft er nachts im Bett daran dachte, dass er sie gerne neben sich gehabt hätte. Er dachte daran, dass sie die Frau war, die ihn nach über zwölfmonatigem Desinteresse wieder zum Masturbieren verleitet hatte. Dass er überhaupt wieder so etwas wie sexuelle Fantasien hatte. Wobei - er biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte unter ihrem strengen Blick verlegen seinen Kopf – sie das vielleicht missverstehen könnte.

Nein, das konnte er ihr natürlich nicht sagen. Genau wie er auch alles andere nicht sagen durfte, weil es albern, kindisch und illusionär war und nichts bringen würde. Er mochte von ihr träumen, doch er wusste, dass es absolut undenkbar war, dass diese Träume jemals Realität werden könnten. Zu viel stand zwischen ihnen.

Dies alles musste er für sich behalten. Er rutschte noch etwas näher zu ihr, bis er auf Knien vor ihr saß, allen Mut zusammennahm und versuchte, etwas neutraleres, weniger lächerliches, weniger intimes zu sagen. „Ich weiß, wie bescheuert sich das anhört. Aber ich spreche ja nicht von einer festen Beziehung. Du bist ja nun mal ein Schlammblut …"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränkte die Arme. „Aha!"

Mist! Das sollte er besser noch einmal umformulieren. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und widerstand der Versuchung, noch etwas näher zu rücken, um sie ihr auf die Schultern legen zu können. „Nein, hör zu. Es ist nicht persönlich, es ist nicht gegen dich. Ich … ich mag dich. Wirklich … sehr! Aber trotzdem bist du eben du und ich eben ich und deswegen ist … äh …" Er hustete nervös, hob sich die Hand zuerst vor den Mund und rieb sich dann über sein Gesicht, als könne er die wirren Gedanken und Bedenken damit einfach wegwischen wie eine Strähne über seinen Augen.

„Soweit waren wir schon, Draco." Sie schürzte die Lippen und reckte ihr Kinn herausfordernd, so dass er sich wieder ganz klein vorkam, obwohl er doch eigentlich so viel größer war als sie.

„Okay!" Er stieß hart Luft aus, legte beide Hände über seine Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken. In dieser Position atmete er noch einmal tief durch und sprach dann, die Hände noch einen Moment auf den Augen, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen, weiter: „Ich sag jetzt einfach mal ganz ehrlich, was ich denke und was ich will. Ja?"

Er nahm die Hände von den Augen, um sie wieder direkt ansehen zu können. Sie jedoch sah weg, hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Gut, Hermine. Es ist so … ich bin sehr einsam im Moment und ich glaube, dass es dir ähnlich geht. Ich bin gerne, sehr gerne mit dir zusammen." Nun traute er sich doch, noch ein wenig näher zu rutschen, „Auch wenn ich weiß, dass, äh … es ist ja nicht nur, dass du ein Schlammblut ist. Das wäre ja…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen und hielt sich davon ab, wieder etwas allzu dummes zu sagen, sondern beeilte sich, das Problem unter einem anderen Gesichtspunkt zu erklären. „Du weißt, was ich bin und was meine ganze Familie ist. Du weißt, wie wir denken und …"

„Immer noch?" Sie drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken die schmerzhafter und durchdringender waren, als jeder Fluch es hätte sein können. „Danach?" Sie hob ihm die Zeitung mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick in den Augen unter die Nase.

„Ja, immer noch!" Er drückte die Zeitung energisch herunter, so dass er es zumindest für einige Momente schaffte, ihrem strengen Blick ebenso ernst und eindringlich zu begegnen. „Ich schreibe diese Zeitung nicht und ich bin nicht der Dunkle Lord. Seine Methoden lehne ich ab, die Ziele … hinter denen stehe ich trotzdem." Er senkte den Blick auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände. „Ich will so nicht leben wie jetzt. Ich will das alles nicht tun und es geht mir nicht gut damit, aber", er schluckte, zuckte die Achseln und sah sie wieder direkt an. „Ich denke immer noch so. Ich will nicht so weiterleben wie jetzt, aber wenn es wieder so sein könnte wie in meinem vierten oder fünften Jahr … daran hat sich nichts geändert. Ich sagte doch … ich denke über euch genauso wie vorher. Es ist eigentlich nicht mal Hass, es passt nur nicht. Ihr seid anders und ihr gehört nicht hierher. So ist das nunmal. Wir sind anders aufgewachsen und deswegen verstehen Leute wie du unsere Welt auch nicht wirklich. Ich meine … Belfer …" Er schwieg, als sich ihr Blick von kalt in verächtlich verwandelte.

Nochmal tief durchatmen. Die Sache erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht. Ganz leise und sanft sprach er nun, als ob er die Botschaft, die er zu vermitteln versuchte, somit weniger bitter schmecken lassen könnte. „Trotzdem mag ich dich. Aber es ist ja nicht nur das. Es ist so viel passiert. Die Dinge, die in den letzten Monaten geschehen sind. Uns trennt nicht nur eine unterschiedliche Herkunft, uns trennt ein ganzes Leben. Das kann man nicht ignorieren." Wenn er auch innerlich hinzufügte, dass er es gerne versuchen würde. Dass, wenn es denn nur an ihm und seiner Weltanschauung läge, er gerne versuchen würde, mit ihrer Herkunft zu leben. Aber da er wusste, dass er nicht das einzige Problem war, erklärte er stattdessen: „Du wirst nie damit zurechtkommen, was wir alles getan haben, was ich getan habe und was unsere Seite noch vorhat. Ob es dich direkt betrifft oder nicht, das wird immer zwischen uns stehen und du weißt, dass ich es nicht ändern kann und will. Ich werde meine Familie nicht verraten und wenn du ehrlich bist, dann gibt es keinen Platz, wo ich sonst hingehen könnte."

Er hielt inne und schluckte schwer, als er sah, dass sie geistesabwesend an ihrem Anhänger herumspielte. Er hasste dieses Teil abgrundtief, seit sie ihm letzte Woche gesagt hatte, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Wie gerne würde er ihr dieses Ding abreißen und wegwerfen. Doch stattdessen traute er sich, etwas anderes zu tun. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre und hoffte, dass sie nicht merken würde, wie schwitzig seine Handflächen vor Nervosität geworden waren. „Ich will nicht alleine sein. Jetzt, solange wir noch hier in der Schule zusammen sind, will ich nicht alleine sein müssen. Danach", er zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, was danach kommt. Dann sehen wir uns wohl eh nicht mehr. Höchstens … nun ja, im Kampf. Das könnte sein … und dann werde ich immer noch alles tun, was meiner Familie und mir nutzt. Aber jetzt", er drückte ihre Hände, „jetzt kämpfen wir gerade nicht und ich finde das schön. Ich will dir nichts versprechen und du musst mir nicht sagen, dass du mich magst oder dass ich dir irgendwas bedeute. Ich weiß, das kannst du nicht."

Sie nickte stumm und Draco musste sich beherrschen, seine Stimme fest und nicht zittrig klingen zu lassen, als sie ihren Anhänger mit einem wehmütigen Blick bedachte und ihre Augen dabei feucht wurden.  
Seine Hände glitten von ihren Fingern weg, ihre Arme hinauf und streichelten ihre Schultern. Er überlegte, ob er sich vorbeugen sollte, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen, traute sich dann aber doch nicht. Stattdessen ließ er seine Hände nach unten gleiten, bis sie wieder auf ihren lagen. „Ich verlange nichts von dir. Nur ein bisschen Zeit, solange wir hier sind, will ich dich sehen dürfen, ohne dafür einen Grund zu brauchen. Ich weiß", flüsterte er in beschwörendem Ton, strich ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn und hoffte, nicht falsch zu liegen, „dass du dich mit deinen Freunden im Moment auch nicht so wohl fühlst. Also, warum kommst du nicht zu mir, statt ständig alleine in der Bibliothek zu sitzen. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen, mir kannst du auch alles sagen. Gibt ja eh keinen, dem ich was verraten könnte. Mit mir will ja eh niemand mehr was zu tun haben …"

„Ach, und deswegen willst du mit mir Zeit verbringen? Weil alle anderen dich hassen oder Angst vor dir haben? Weil du dich bei mir ausheulen kannst wie bei der maulenden Myrte?" Mit einer energischen Bewegung schüttelte sie seine Hände von sich ab. Als wäre er etwas Widerwärtiges. Ein Insekt vielleicht, das an ihr hochzukrabbeln versucht hatte, und jetzt so weit wie möglich weggescheucht werden sollte. Der Anhänger an ihrer Kette glitzerte im Mondlicht, als sie sich nach vorn beugte, um ihn wegzustoßen. „Mir ist schon klar, dass das Schlammblut für dich nur die Notlösung ist, weil nicht mal die maulende Myrte mehr mit dir reden will."

Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem alles durchbohrenden, prüfenden Blick, der ihn gefährlich an den seines Vaters erinnerte, als er ihn, Crabbe und Goyle den Weihnachtsferien in seinem fünften Jahr giggelnd in seinem Zimmer gefunden hatte und ihn fragte, ob sie heimlich Feuerwhiskey getrunken hätten. Einen Unterschied gab es. Vater hatte recht gehabt, Hermine nicht.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und brach ab. Das Gespräch lief schon wieder in die falsche Richtung. „Stimmt nicht", bekräftigte er noch einmal, leiser und sanfter, schüttelte seinen Kopf und zwang sich dazu, ihr in die kalten Augen zu sehen, von denen er wusste, dass sie viel lieber jemand anderen als ihn vor sich gesehen hätten. „Das ist … das ist etwas vollkommen anderes zwischen dir und mir als mit Myrte. Es ist …" Ja, was? Er musste sofort den Mund halten. Oder er würde sich so blamieren wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

„Aber ich liebe dich nicht. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Ich liebe Ron und dass du ihn mir weggenommen hast, werde ich dir nie verzeihen."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und überlegte, an was er denken könnte, um sich abzulenken. Wenn er nämlich jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, was sie eben gesagt hatte, würde er jede Sekunde die Beherrschung verlieren und etwas sehr Dummes machen.

Weinen.

Seine Hände schwitzten wieder. Er schluckte die Demütigung ihrer letzten Worte hinunter und versuchte, seine Bewegungen, ebenso wie seine Stimme, geschmeidig zu halten und die Unsicherheit nicht durch Hektik zu zeigen.

„Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich liebst. Ich sagte doch, es gibt absolut nichts, was wir gemeinsam haben und ich habe auch keine Lust auf eine Zukunft über Hogwarts hinaus mit dir." Er schluckte schwer und versuchte die Frage an sich selbst zu ignorieren, ob dies tatsächlich stimmte. Sie blieb reglos und unbeteiligt. Falls sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte, wie nah er ihr nun war, konnte sie dies sehr gut verbergen. Er saß mit angewinkelten Beinen vor ihr, ihre Beine zwischen seinen Beinen und immer noch hielt er ihre Hände, die sie auf ihren Knien abgelegt hatte. „Ich will einfach nicht alleine sein und du doch auch nicht. Wir können doch einfach Zeit miteinander verbringen und was … weiß nicht … Nettes machen. Nein!" Er ließ ihre Hände abrupt los, als er ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich rede nicht von Sex", log er ein wenig, denn er würde sicher nicht ablehnen, wenn sie ihn darum bitten sollte. Daran war bedauerlicherweise wohl aber nicht im Traum zu denken. Sie wandte die Augen von ihm ab und kaute unbehaglich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ihre Finger spreizten und ballten sich angespannt.

Er atmete tief durch und fasste all den Mut zusammen, der ihm in der Vergangenheit so oft gefehlt hatte. Er zögerte, sah noch einmal verunsichert auf seine Hand, die auf Hermines Knie nervös zuckte, dann wagte er es, hob die Hand und – vor Nervosität benetzte er zuerst seine Lippen und kaute dann darauf - legte ihr die Hand mit sanftem Druck auf die Wange. Schaffte es sogar, ihr mit dem Daumen über den Nasenflügel zu streichen und holte noch einmal tief Luft, um etwas zu sagen, das dem, was er sich eigentlich wünschte, ziemlich nahe kam:

„Ich werde vermutlich bald sterben. Du weißt, dass mich das nicht weiter kümmert. Vielleicht sterbe ich auch nicht, dann bin ich eben weiter Todesser und deswegen werden wir nach der Schule doch sowieso keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Ich kann und will nicht die Seiten wechseln und es wäre auch nicht ehrlich, weil ich nicht an Dumbledores Sprüche glaube. Aber von dem abgesehen, von allem abgesehen, was ich je über Schlammblüter und Muggel gesagt habe, mag ich dich! Ich bin gerne, sehr gerne mit dir zusammen und falls du mich auch etwas magst, können wir die Zeit die bleibt, doch auch zusammen sein."

Er brach kurz ab, schaute ihr erwartungsvoll in die Augen, die ihn unbewegt, doch aufmerksam abschätzten. Immerhin wirkte sie nicht mehr entsetzt oder abweisend. Einigermaßen ermutigt legte er die zweite Hand an ihre andere Wange.

Schwerer und bedrohlicher als alles, woran er im Moment denken konnte, war es, sich einfach ein bisschen weiter vorzubeugen, sie an sich heranzuziehen und seine Stirn gegen ihre zu legen. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seinen Armen. Sie zog ihn nicht näher heran, stieß ihn aber auch nicht weg. Hielt ihn nur und lauschte den nächsten sanft geflüsterten Worten: „Ich war gerne mit dir im Wald. Weißt du? So was können wir doch noch mal machen.

Ich will nicht immer an all den Tod um mich herum denken, ich will noch einmal etwas Schönes haben. Also… können wir uns einfach sehen, ich dränge dich zu nichts, und Zeit zusammen verbringen, in der sich nicht alles um Todesser, den Orden und all das dreht? Willst du nicht auch manchmal raus und einfach…weg…weg von all diesem Tod?"

Er konnte ihre Locken an seiner Stirn spüren, fühlte ihr weiches Haar, durch das seine Finger glitten und roch den süßlichen Geruch der Bananen, die sie vorhin gemeinsam gegessen hatten.

Von ihr kam gar nichts.

Verunsichert über ihre Passivität, zog er sich wieder zurück und rutschte ein wenig nach hinten. Sie sah wieder durch ihn hindurch, als ob er gar nicht da wäre und schon wieder umklammerten ihre Finger den Weasley-Anhänger.

In diesem Moment beschloss er, dass er wirklich schon genug andere Probleme hatte, als dass er sich hier noch weiter demütigen müsste. Er hatte viel mehr vor ihr offenbart, als er vorgehabt hatte. Er hatte sich zum Trottel gemacht, indem er rührselig über Dinge geredet hatte, die sie anscheinend nicht im Mindesten interessierten und hatte es ihr sogar ermöglicht zu sagen, dass er ihrer Meinung nach nie an das Wiesel heranreichen würde.

Er seufzte und sah über den Rand des Turmes. Er saß nicht nahe genug an der Brüstung, um direkt hinunter auf den Boden sehen zu können. Weit oben wie sie waren, sah er dennoch die in ein dunkles Blau und Schwarz getauchte Landschaft von Hogwarts um sie herum. Kalter Wind wehte erneut durch sein Haar und auch wenn er es nicht hörte, wusste er doch, dass derselbe Wind, der ihn hier oben zum Frösteln brachte, dafür verantwortlich war, dass die Bäume dort unten erzitterten.

Blattlos, schutzlos, der Kälte der Welt ausgeliefert. Genau wie er. Aber die Bäume waren klüger. Sie liefen der Kälte immerhin nicht freiwillig nach und waren dann enttäuscht, wenn der Winter sie gefrieren ließ. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Er saß hier aus freien Stücken mit einem Mädchen, das er zwar auf eigenartige Weise mochte, die ihn jedoch verachtete und sich überhaupt nur aus Mitleid und vermutlich auch zu Spionagezwecken mit ihm traf.

„Dann halt nicht. Ich geh jetzt. Du kannst die Zeitung behalten." Ohne Hermine eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, stand er auf, nahm seine Tasche, in die er ihre Verpflegung eingepackt hatte, und eilte zur Treppe.

Er hörte hinter sich etwas rascheln. Kurz darauf Schritte, die ihm auf der Treppe nachgingen. „Draco!"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und ging weiter. Sich vor Pansy zu blamieren, war eine Sache gewesen. Pansy war reinblütig, Slytherin und war fast vier Jahre lang seine Freundin gewesen. Von einem Schlammblut zurückgewiesen zu werden, war jedoch etwas anderes.

„Jetzt bleib doch mal stehen." Seine Hände klammerten sich um das Geländer, als er sich unweigerlich daran erinnerte, wie sie ihn nach Weihnachten die Treppe des Wurmlochs heruntergeschleudert hatte. Sie würde ihn nicht wieder zu Fall bringen. „Jetzt … Draco … jetzt bleib doch mal stehen!"

Sie hatten bereits die Hälfte der Wendeltreppe hinter sich gelassen, als er ihre Hand, die ihn festhielt, an seinem Kragen fühlte. „Sieh mich an!"

„Las mich los!"

„Draco … es ist doch nur. Ron … Komm. Bitte… sieh mich an"

Mit aller Mühe konnte er sich ein kindisches „Mag aber nicht" verkneifen. Widerwillig drehte er sich tatsächlich zu ihr um. Sie stand zwei Stufen höher und war deshalb auf gleicher Augenhöhe mit ihm. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Na toll … nun hatte er sie dazu gebracht, um Weasley zu weinen.

Er verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, doch diesmal war sie schneller und bekam nicht seinen Kragen, sondern mit beiden Händen seinen Arm zu fassen. „Ich will das jetzt sagen, und du wirst mir zuhören!"

Er bedachte sie mit dem bittersten Blick, zu dem er imstande war und fragte sich, ob sie, die genau neben einem kleinen Fenster stand, sein Gesicht, das im Dunkeln lag, überhaupt sehen konnte.

„Also okay, hör zu, Draco! Ich… es ist schwer. Ich meine, es ist schon schwer genug, überhaupt mit jemand anderem zu reden. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet mit dir und …" Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit zurechtkomme."  
Irrte er sich, oder wurden ihre Wangen wirklich ein wenig dunkler? Die Verachtung war aus ihren Augen gewichen. Ebenso wie sich ihr Griff um seinen Arm lockerte, sie ihn nur noch hielt, ohne ihn zu bedrängen, wurden auch ihre Augen weicher und freundlicher. „Ich … ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen und ich denke ich habe recht gut verstanden, was du meinst. Es ist doch nur ... es ist, als würde ich Ron mit seinem Mör… naja … mit seinem schlimmsten Feind betrügen. Verstehst du das nicht?"

Doch, das verstand er. Das war zwar wesentlich freundlicher als ihre kalten Augen von vorhin. Die Botschaft war aber dieselbe.

Zu seiner größten Überraschung lächelte sie und ließ seinen Arm los. Misstrauisch betrachtete er Hermine, die ihre Hand seinen Arm aufwärts gleiten ließ und dann auf seiner Schulter verharrte. Sie legte ihm ihre andere Hand auf die andere Schulter und einen albernen Moment lang dachte er, dass er die Hände vor seinem Schoß falten sollte, da sie offensichtlich „Räuberleiter" mit ihm spielen wollte.

Aber das wollte sie natürlich nicht. Stattdessen fuhren beide Hände mit sanftem Druck sein Schlüsselbein entlang, und glitten weiter nach oben – Draco wäre vor Schreck über diese unerwartet intime Berührung fast nach hinten die Treppe hinuntergekippt – und blieben auf seinen Wangen liegen. Sein Gesicht in ihren Händen, sie nun mehr nur noch eine Stufe von ihm entfernt, war sie unangenehm nahe. Sicher, er war ihr vorhin noch näher gewesen. Da wusste er aber auch, was er zu tun hatte, zumindest, was er tun wollte. Ging die Initiative aber von ihr aus, konnte er nichts anderes tun, als sich nervös die Lippen zu lecken und so etwas wie einen herablassenden Blick zu versuchen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die eher an ein verschrecktes Kaninchen als an den hochmütigen Draco erinnerte.

Sie musste dasselbe denken wie er, denn ihr Mund kräuselte sich für Sekunden zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. Doch dann schüttelte sie sich und das Lächeln verschwand. Sie atmete tief durch und ihr Mund wurde so gerade und ernst wie ihre Stimme, die Draco zum Schlucken veranlasste, da solch ein ernster, vernünftiger Ton bisher immer andeutete, dass etwas Unangenehmes folgen würde.

„Ich habe nicht nein gesagt."

Ach? Sondern? Er runzelte die Stirn und spürte, wie sich die Haut über seinem Nasenbein kräuselte. Was sollte er jetzt dazu sagen? „Ach… äh… was hast du denn dann gesagt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich es nicht weiß."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, verdrehte die Augen nach oben, wie er es immer tat, wenn er scharf über etwas Unlogisches nachdenken musste. „Tja, und … was sagt mir das jetzt?"

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich. Ob es ein Lächeln wurde, konnte er nicht mehr erkennen, da ihr Gesicht mit einem Mal viel näher war. Ihre Hände pressten sich an seinen Hals und eine Schrecksekunde fürchtete er, sie würde versuchen, ihn zu erwürgen. Einen Moment später, als er ihre weichen Locken auf seiner Stirn fühlte, wusste er jedoch, dass sie nur Halt suchte, um nicht nach vorne zu kippen.

Sie kippten nicht. Stattdessen zog sie ihn zu sich hoch auf ihren breiteren Treppenabsatz. Entweder war sie kräftiger, als er es von so einer kleinen Person erwartet hätte, oder seine Knie waren wirklich so weich. Jedenfalls drückte sie ihn mühelos gegen die Wand. Ihre Arme um seinen Hals, seine Hände um ihre Schultern und ihr Gesicht so nah, dass ihre Locken auf seiner Haut kitzelten.

Sein Herz pochte so heftig, dass sie es gegen ihre Brust schlagen fühlen musste, als er sie an sich zog. Er schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen.

Xxx

Sie trafen sich im Keller.

Nicht in den Slytherinkerkern. Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, wenn sich so viele Schüler dort unten herumgetrieben hätten. Harry hatte stattdessen Dobby um Hilfe gebeten, einen Raum zu finden, in dem man dieses Treffen abhalten konnte. Harry erklärte dem Elf, dass der Raum der Wünsche leider keine Option mehr sei, da Draco Malfoy – Dobby schauderte fast ebenso heftig, als hätte Harry Voldemort selbst erwähnt - diesen Raum kannte und sicherlich auch seinen Freunden davon erzählt hatte.

Sie brauchten einen Ort, der, wenn er schon nicht die magischen Eigenheiten wie der Wunschraum aufwies, so doch ebenso geheim und schwer zu erreichen war. Vor allem aber einen Ort, an dem sich Slytherins nie aufhalten würden. Dobby hatte daraufhin gelächelt, Harry an der Hand genommen und ihn hier herunter geführt.

Man hätte es als den Schlafsaal der Hauselfen bezeichnen können, doch hätte das einen falschen Eindruck von Ruhe und Entspannung vermittelt. Wäre Hermine gefragt worden, woran sie dieser Ort erinnerte, hätte sie nichts anderes als „an eine Müllhalde" erwidern können.

Nicht nur, dass es hier unten muffig, voller Ungeziefer und Dunkel war, es stank auch noch atemraubend nach dem Schmutz der Tausenderschaft von schmutzigen Putzlappen und Abfalleimern, die den Elfen als Bettstatt dienten. Der Raum war groß, dennoch vermittelten die altersgrauen, von Schimmel überwucherten, fensterlosen Wände den beklemmenden Eindruck von Enge und Tod.

Hermine war empört. Die Elfen lebten hier unten nicht, sie vegetierten. Toiletteneimer – schlecht gereinigte wohlgemerkt - standen Seite an Seite mit Eimern, in denen abgestandenes Wasser vor sich hin müffelte. Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor die Nase, als sie sich vorsichtig ihren Weg durch die Lumpen bahnte, um zu der nicht ganz so überwucherten Stelle am anderen Ende des Saales zu gelangen. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn der eine oder andere übermüdete Elf nachts, wenn er zu einem Auftrag gerufen wurde oder abgekämpft und halb tot in sein Nest fiel, die Toiletten mit den Wascheimern verwechselte.

Ekelerregend. Das beklemmende Gefühl verstärkte sich und drückte ihren Magen zusammen. Sie würgte und fühlte Schwindel aufkommen, als Harry vor ihr die Fackeln an den Wänden entzündet hatte.

Es war nun nicht mehr ganz so dunkel, dafür sah man den Dreck nur umso deutlicher. Ein angewidertes Raunen schwoll hinter Hermine an. Es war eine Sache, den schweren, muffigen Gestank nur zu riechen und hier und da im schwachen Licht des eigenen Zauberstabes einen dreckigen Lumpen zu erkennen, den Dreck den grünbraunen Schimmel an den Wänden und die vergammelnden Essensreste in vollem Licht zu sehen, war etwas anderes.

Wieso, bei Merlins Bart, lebten die Elfen in so einem Drecksloch? Ihr Lebenszweck bestand doch darin, für andere zu kochen, zu putzen und ihnen das Leben angenehmer zu gestalten? Wieso dann diese Verwahrlosung?  
Eine schrille Stimme kreischte. Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum und richtete ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Schrei. Genau wie alle anderen DA-Mitglieder im Raum, senkte sie ihre Waffe jedoch sofort wieder, als sie die angewiderte Lavender sah, die mit ekelverzerrter Miene von einem Bein auf das andere hüpfte. „Kakerlaken … Ich habe Kakerlaken gesehen."

„Ignoriere sie einfach. Wir sind die DA und keine Kammerjäger", entgegnete Harry, der bereits den freien Fleck erreicht hatte und gemeinsam mit Neville die Zauberstäbe kreisen ließ, um mehr Platz zu schaffen.

Luna stand an der Wand gelehnt neben ihnen und hielt sich mit verzücktem Lächeln etwas vor die Augen, das Hermine verdächtig an ein vergammeltes Hasenfell erinnerte. Sollte sie sich nicht täuschen, könnten die beiden länglichen Dinge, an denen Luna den Lappen hin und her schwang, die Ohren gewesen sein.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss, Luna nachher ganz sicher nicht zu fragen, was sie da gerade getan hatte. Stattdessen beschloss sie, wütend darüber zu werden, dass die Elfen von der ach so moralischen Zauberergesellschaft so ausgenutzt wurden, dass sie weder Zeit noch Kraft aufbringen konnten, die mindesten, hygienischen Standards für sich selbst zu erfüllen.

Angekommen. Rings um sie herum herrschte nun reges Treiben. Jeder suchte sich irgendwelche freien Zentimeter, wo er einen der herumliegenden Gegenstände in eine Sitzgelegenheit verwandeln konnte. Es war so geplant. Harry, sie, Neville und Ginny würden grob ihren Plan erklären, die anderen DA-Mitglieder, alle wohlgemerkt, auch diejenigen, die mittlerweile die Schule beendet hatten, sollten zuerst ihre Verschwiegenheitspflicht erneuern und dann einfach zuhören. Es gab ja gar nicht so viel zu tun. Eben das war ja der Plan. Darin bestand die Gefährlichkeit des Ganzen.

Hermine sah die Sache so: Sie hatte keine Lust von irgendjemandem irgendwohin deportiert zu werden oder Selbiges bei anderen Menschen zuzulassen. Wenn Voldemort einen Plan hatte, dann mussten sie auch einen haben.

Hermine trippelte mit vorsichtigen Schritten durch eine Landschaft, die aus schmutzigen Abwischlumpen, benutzten Taschentüchern, blutigen Mullbinden und etwas, dass im Dunkeln durchaus als Toilettenpapier durchgehen konnte, bestand und rümpfte die Nase. „Du, Ginny", fragte sie das Mädchen, das gerade einen der schmutzigen Lumpen in einen nur geringfügig saubereren Stuhl verwandelt hatte, und nun den Zauberstab hob, um das gleiche für Hermine zu tun. „Was denkst du, ob die anderen nachher mitmachen? Hier sieht es ja entsetzlich aus, ich will es hier etwas netter machen …"

Ginny wich ein wenig nach hinten, als habe sie Angst, dass Hermines Ansichten ansteckend sein könnten und quetschte ein entsetztes „Wie bitte?" heraus. Hermine zuckte die Achseln und setzte sich neben Ginny. „Sieh dich doch mal um hier!" Hermines Hand vollführte eine umfassende Geste durch den Raum. „Hier sieht es doch aus wie in der Kanalisation. Hier kann doch niemand wohnen. Die werden doch nur alle krank hier."

Ginnys verständnislosem Schulterzucken zum Trotz fuhr Hermine beflissen fort. „Wir könnten, wir könnten …" Hermine kratzte sich am Kinn, dann, als ihr der rettende Gedanke gekommen war, streckte sie den Finger in die Luft, als wäre sie in einer Schulstunde und Ginny die Lehrerin, die sie aufrufen sollte. „Ich weiß es. Also pass auf. Wir werden doch jetzt sicher nicht so lange brauchen. Dürfen wir ja gar nicht. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, dann geht der größte Teil ja wieder hoch, aber wir könnten hier unten noch ein wenig aufräumen und putzen."

Hermine strahlte und faltete die Hände vor der Brust. „Das ist doch genial, oder? Während sie für uns putzen, putzen wir für sie." Hermine biss sich vor Aufregung auf die Lippen, zähmte nur mühsam ihre eifrige Stimme und flüsterte in verschwörerischem Ton: „Falls sie uns beobachten, das kann man ja nie wissen. Wir haben dann doch gleiche eine spitzen Ausrede, was wir hier unten gemacht haben."

„Aber das würde man doch keinem hier glauben", schaltete sich Harry ein, und beugte sich leicht zu Hermine hinüber, um besser mit der neben ihr sitzenden Ginny reden zu können. Er schenkte Hermine einen nachdenklichen Blick. „Naja, wir könnten ja sagen, dass wir Hermine gesucht haben, um sie hier rauszuholen."

„Eher, um sie von etwas abzuhalten", beteiligte sich nun auch Lee Jordan am Gespräch, der an der Seite der Zwillinge zu ihrer Schwester getreten waren. „Von einer Befreiungsaktion oder so …"

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich. Ihre Mundwinkel sanken herab, die Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen und ihr Mund war praktisch gar nicht mehr vorhanden.

Fred zuckte mit den Achseln und hob eine Hand, als würde die Logik des Einwands darauf liegen. „Wirklich, Hermine, wir wissen, du meinst es gut. Aber die Hauselfen würden das nicht wollen. Sie wären nur gekränkt."

Hermine knurrte verärgert, verschränkte Arme und Beine und kapitulierte.

Vorerst.

Da es eh vergeblich schien, Ginny, Fred und George die Dringlichkeit ihres anderen Planes näher zu bringen, es zudem mehr als unangenehm war, unter diesen Umständen von soviel „Weasley" umgeben zu sein, erlaubte sie sich, untätig die Beine auszustrecken und ihre Gedanken zurück zu Draco wandern zu lassen.

Was Ginny und ihre Brüder wohl sagen würden, wenn sie von dieser Freundschaft wüssten? Wo er doch dabei gewesen war, als …

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie presste die Augen zusammen, legte die Hände an die Schläfen und wischte sich fahrig über das Gesicht. Eine Geste, die ihr immer wieder dabei half, die Gedanken an Ron wegzuwischen und zurück in die Verdrängung zu verbannen.

Sie hatte beschlossen, dass sie eine Trauerpause einlegen würde. Zumindest, bis das alles hier vorbei war und es keinen Malfoy mehr gab, der … aber nein …

Nein! Nein! Nein!

So hatte sie das doch nicht gemeint. Malfoy, Draco, es sollte Draco natürlich weiterhin geben. Natürlich sollte ihm in diesem Krieg nichts geschehen. So wollte sie es denken … Sie wollte die Gedanken an Ron verdrängen, bis sich ihre und Dracos Wege trennten, wenn sie die Schule verließen.

Tja, aber was würde sie bis dahin machen? Hermine konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass sie nicht ungern in seiner Nähe war. Er war vielleicht so verrückt wie fünf Furien auf Belladonna gemeinsam, doch er hatte durchaus seine lichten Momente, in denen er für seine Verhältnisse überraschend nett sein konnte. Gerade zu ihr.

Auch wenn er mal nicht ganz so nett war, konnte sie doch direkt aus dem Stand fünf Vorfälle oder Taten von Draco aufzählen, die er wirklich nur ihr zuliebe begangen hatte. Dieses alberne, sinnlose Telefonbuch zum Beispiel. Hermine nickte nachdenklich und konnte Sekunden später ein lautes Auflachen nur verhindern, indem sie schnell die Hand auf den Mund presste, als sie daran dachte, wie Draco gestern Abend, nach dem … nach dem Turm versucht hatte, mit Hermine fernzusehen. In den Fluren standen ja immer noch die Muggelgeräte herum, die McGonagall zur Ansicht hatte aufstellen lassen.

Er hatte einen Fernseher in eine Besenkammer geschleppt und ein Stromkabel besorgt. Er hatte wohl erfahren, dass beides irgendwie zusammenhing. Da er jedoch weder von Anschlüssen – die es in Hogwarts eh nicht gab - noch von Strom irgendetwas verstand, hatte er zuerst mit dem Stromkabel auf den Fernseher eingedroschen und danach die Fernbedienung angebrüllt. Sicher … als das auch nicht klappte, hatte er Fernseher samt Bedienung in seine Einzelteile zertreten. Das war dann eigentlich schon wieder etwas gruselig anzusehen gewesen. Dennoch … die Idee war nett. Auch die regelmäßige Aftershavedusche, bevor sie sich trafen, war sicherlich gut gemeint. Hermine grinste in sich hinein und rieb sich versonnen die Nase, während sie sich Dracos penetranten Parfümgeruch zu vergegenwärtigen suchte.

Harry neben ihr kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe, während sein Blick durch die Menge schweifte. „Alle da, nicht? Ich denke, wir sollten anfangen."

Hermine nickte und atmete tief durch. Nur, um sich Sekunden später hustend und prustend zu würgen und sich die Hände vor den Mund zu halten, um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Gerade hatte jemand einen ganzen Berg alter Lappen zur Seite schweben lassen und zu einem Berg angehäuft, von dem das kräftige Aroma frisch gefüllter Windeln ausging. „Sollten wir nicht noch vorher etwas gegen den Gestank machen?", krächzte sie heiser.

Neville, der auf einmal hinter ihr stand, grunzte etwas Unverständliches, das wie „bitte" klang und drückte ihr eine Cremetube in die Hand. Hermine drehte sich verwirrt um und erwischte ihn mit einem Finger in der Nase. Neville grinste verlegen, zog den Finger aus dem Nasenloch und wischte ihn etwas unbeholfen an seiner Hose ab. „Probier es", sagte er, und deutete auf die Tube. „Das ist komprimierter Paradiesblumenduft. Hab ich gestern mit Professor Sprout gemacht. Man fängt den Duft der Blumen ein, presst ihn zusammen und vermischt ihn mit Hautcreme. Du musst es dir vor und in die Nasenlöcher schmieren und du riechst gar nichts mehr von all dem Schmodder, sondern nur noch frisch geschnittene Blumen."

Hermine seufzte und drehte die Tube nachdenklich in ihrer Hand hin und her, dann nickte sie dankend, drehte sich wieder um und während sie die Tube öffnete, hörte sie Neville hinter sich etwas Angewidertes ächzen, als Ginny einen weiteren Lappen in einen Stuhl verwandelte.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf voller Unverständnis, tauchte den Finger tief in die Paste und beschloss, die anderen nicht eher gehen zu lassen, bevor sie gegen den Gestank und den Dreck hier unten etwas anderes als Salbe und Verwandlung wussten.

Und wenn nicht, dann würde sie eben alleine aufräumen. Genau! Sie war eine moralischere Person, sie hatte ein Gewissen. Sollten diese herzlosen, oberflächlichen Salbenstreicher doch machen, was sie wollten. Nein, sollten sie nicht. Sollten sie zuerst machen, was sie wollten und dann vor schlechtem Gewissen zergehen. Wenn sie schon freiwillig kein schlechtes Gewissen haben würden, dann … Hermine verschränkte trotzig die Arme und atmete tief das frische Aroma der Paradiesblumen ein … Sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis alle hier erkannten, dass es nicht richtig war, Hauselfen in mehr Schmutz und Dreck zu halten, als man es auch nur einem Nutztier im Stall zumuten würde.

Das würde sie auch Draco sagen. Genau. Egal ob ihn das interessierte oder nicht. Sie hatte ihm bereits einiges von ihrem geplanten zweiten Buch erzählt und bisher hatte er ihr noch nicht widersprochen. Gut, das hatte sie getan, während sie seinen Rücken massiert hatte und sie war nicht wirklich sicher, ob er überhaupt wach gewesen war, aber egal. Er würde diesbezüglich noch einiges von ihr zu hören bekommen. Er und der Rest der magischen Welt.

Im Geiste ging sie bereits die aufrüttelnden Zeilen durch, die sie nach dem Treffen zu Papier bringen wollte und beglückwünschte sich dazu, ein weiteres Kapitel für ihr Buch gefunden zu haben.

„Sonorus. Könnt ihr mich alle hören?"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und kippte vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl, als ihr Harrys magisch verstärkte Stimme entgegenschlug. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, dass er nicht mehr neben ihr saß, sondern sich stattdessen auf seinen Stuhl gestellt hatte und der im Halbkreis vor ihm sitzenden, knienden und stehenden Menge ein lautes „Hey!" zurief.

Ginny beugte sich über Hermine hinweg und gab Harry ein Zeichen, der nickte daraufhin und vollführte mit seinem Zauberstab eine reisverschlussartige Bewegung. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarben sämtliche Hintergrundgeräusche, dann, kaum einen Herzschlag später, wurde das Gemurmel durch das Gepolter und Geklopfe der magisch zum Schweigen gebrachten, ärgerlichen Menge ersetzt.

Harry grinste schief und zuckte die Achseln. „Ruhe jetzt. Ihr sollt zuhören, das ist jetzt wirklich wichtig, ich … äh … George!" Harry duckte sich schnell und wich auf diese Weise Georges Schuh aus, der wie ein Geschoß über seinen Kopf hinweggeschnellt war, einen Halbkreis beschrieb und dann wie an einem Gummiband gezogen zu George zurückschnellte.

Diesmal traf er Harry.

„Au!" Er schnaubte halb verlegen, halb verärgert und rieb sich mit verdrießlicher Miene den Hinterkopf. „Jetzt lasst doch mal den Scheiß. Ich nehme den Bann gleich wieder weg. Aber zuerst will ich das hier sagen. Weil es eben wirklich … äh … wichtig ist."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und verzog das Gesicht. Fred streckte den Finger in seine Richtung und machte eine rüde Geste, um seinem Unmut über den auf ihn gelegten Schweigebann Luft zu verschaffen. Lee Jordan ließ sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach hinten fallen und gab vor zu schnarchen, während Michael Corner einen Stift sowie Pergament aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte und irgendetwas drauflos kritzelte. Dem verträumten Blick in Richtung Ginny nach schrieb er wohl nicht die aktuellen Ereignisse mit.

Ginny verschränkte die Arme, knuffte Harry über Hermine hinweg gegen das Bein und bedeutete ihm mit ausgestrecktem Arm in Richtung Menge, sofort weiterzusprechen. Hermine versuchte dasselbe sanfter, nur mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln, auszudrücken, während Neville, der auf der anderen Seite neben Harry saß, mit leerem Blick auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände starrte.

Harrys Blick war entschlossen, doch irgendwie leer. Es fehlte etwas, es fehlte das Leben darin. Er war entschlossen, er hatte gemeinsam mit ihr, Ginny und Neville einen Plan ausgearbeitet und er war mutig genug, das zu tun, was getan werden musste. Aber er lebte dabei nicht, er funktionierte nur.  
Hermine wusste, was ihm das Leben genommen hatte.

Und so wie sie die Einsamkeit in Harrys Augen sah, stach das schlechte Gewissen wie ein glühendes Eisen in ihre Magengrube. Vielleicht umso scherzhafter, weil sie wusste, dass sie sich zu trösten wusste. Sie fand Trost, in dem sie einen von Rons Mördern, irgendwie zumindest, in ihre Gefühle und in ihr Denken gelassen hatte.

Harry war nicht gut darin zu trauern. Ebensowenig wie Hermine war er dazu erzogen worden, solche Gedanken zu äußern. So hatte er wohl beschlossen, die traurigen Gedanken darüber, dass Neville und Ginny gemeinsam den Freund Ron nicht einmal ansatzweise ersetzen konnten, wegzuschieben, und stattdessen einfach weiter im Leben fortzufahren.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir das hier erstmal nur unter uns, ohne die anderen Phönixmitglieder besprechen wollen. Wenn wir zu lange fehlen, erregen wir Verdacht. Nicht nur bei unseren Leuten, auch bei der anderen Seite. Ihr wisst, wovon ich spreche: Malfoy. Er mag komplett verrückt sein, aber er kann immer noch reden, schreiben und Nachrichten übermitteln. Wir wissen nicht, wie er es tut, aber er tut es."

Alle Augen waren nun wieder auf Harry gerichtet. Gut so, denn ansonsten hätten sie sich darüber gewundert, dass Hermine puterrot im Gesicht war und aussah, als würde sie gerade an einem Kloß im Hals ersticken. Aber es sah sie niemand an, und so konnte Harry mit fester, sicherer werdender Stimme weitersprechen. „Wir werden uns beizeiten um Malfoy kümmern. Im Schloss ist es jedoch ungünstig. Lasst es uns doch schlechte Publicity nennen. Es ist schlecht für unser Image, wenn wir den Sohn eines so ehrenvollen Mannes wie Lucius Malfoy sterben lassen. Zumindest, solange er hier ist. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er schweigt, sobald wir ihn außerhalb des Schlosses erwischen."

Hermines Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihre eigene Hand. Hauselfen … sie musste jetzt unbedingt über die Hauselfen nachdenken. Sonst würde sie schreien.

„… damit kommen wir auch schon zum Grund dieses Treffens. Die Todesser sind mächtig und beliebt wie nie. Sie schaffen es nicht nur, all ihre gefälschten Attentate Muggeln und ihren Sympathisanten, sprich, Schlammblütern, anzuhängen, sie sorgen auch durch ihre gefälschten Hilfs- und Mitleidssprüche dafür, selbst immer beliebter zu werden. Hier!"

Er hielt die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hoch, die Hermine in der gestrigen Nacht zusammen mit Draco gelesen hatte, und deutete auf die reißerischen Schlagzeilen, die Voldemorts Lügen bereits von de ersten Seite herunter auf die magische Gemeinschaft schrien. „Voldemort lässt sich mittlerweile selbst als Retter darstellen. Er behauptet nicht nur, dass er seine Todesser angewiesen hat, Zauberer vor Muggeln und Schlammblütern zu schützen, er wird selbst immer öfter in der Öffentlichkeit dabei gesehen, wie er angeblich feindliche Angriffe niederkämpft."

Harry warf der Zeitung einen Blick zu, der nicht angewiderter hätte sein können, wenn er statt des Propheten eine benutzte Klopapierrolle in den Händen gehabt hätte. „Wäh!" Er schleuderte die Zeitung in hohen Bogen weg. Sie landete knapp vor Dean Thomas, der darauf ein wenig näher zu seinem Freund Seamus rückte. Er wollte sich wohl nicht beschmutzen lassen.

„…unsere aktuelle Politik zielt darauf ab, die Todesser so effektiv wie möglich zu bekämpfen, bevor sie die Macht an sich reißen können. Nun, deswegen sind wir hier. Ich denke nicht, dass das alleine der richtige Weg ist."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und verkniff sich dazwischen zu rufen, dass es eigentlich ihre Idee gewesen war, den Plan etwas abzuändern. Aber egal, sie hatte nachher noch etwas reichlich Unangenehmes vorzutragen und war froh, nun erst einmal Harry weiter zuhören zu können.

„… zunächst einmal. Wir können nicht weiter zulassen, dass Leute wie Malfoy, Lestrange und", er holte, tief durch die Nase Luft und schnaubte den Namen hart aus, als wären Krankheitserreger darauf behaftet, „Snape weiter ungestraft ihre Lügen verbreiten, die dieses Pack in gutem Licht und uns als Gefahr dastehen lassen. Wir müssen jetzt selbst viel, viel, viel aggressiver in die Öffentlichkeit gehen. Äh …NEIN!" Er warf die Hände hoch und drückte sie dann stoßweise nach unten, als würde er diejenigen, die vor ihm aufgesprungen waren und wütend ihre Fäuste schüttelten, wirklich festhalten können. „NEIN! Nicht so … ich meinte… wir müssen auch in der Zeitung stehen. Nicht so wie bisher. Wir müssen auch unseren Standpunkt darstellen und den Todessern ganz offen ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie lügen. Wir konfrontieren sie mit ihren Ungereimtheiten… all die Jahre des Terrors… die können sich nicht hinstellen und behaupten, dass wir das alles falsch verstanden haben.

Aber wir müssen es friedlich machen. Am besten, wenn sie dabei sind."

Mit einem Mal war alles still.

Harry warf Hermine einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Die kaute immer noch angespannt auf ihrer Unterlippe, nestelte nervös an den Ärmeln ihres Umhangs herum und doch schaffte sie es, ihm halbwegs überzeugt zuzunicken.

„…ja also…" Er räusperte sich und sah sich etwas verwirrt um. Dann, er rollte die Augen, streckte er die Hand in Richtung Luna aus, die einige Meter vor ihm auf dem Bauch lag, die Zeitung auf den Kopf gedreht hatte und mit verträumter Miene kopfüber baumelnden Snape betrachtete, der sich tatsächlich für den Artikel fotografieren gelassen hatte. Hermine fragte sich, ob das nur eine optische Täuschung war, oder ob dem Foto-Snape wirklich der Umhang über den Kopf gerutscht war. Falls ja, wollte sie lieber nicht wissen, was genau Luna zu den wohligen Seufzern brachte, die sie ständig von sich gab.

Aber jetzt blickte Luna auf, nickte, als sie verstanden hatte, was Harry wollte und warf die Zeitung zurück zu ihm. Geschickt, wie er als Sucher eben war, fing er sie auf und wedelte erneut mit dem Beweisstück durch die Luft „Sie inserieren schon. Die Todesser inserieren sogar schon in der Zeitung für ihre nächsten Aufklärungsabende. Das ist so gerissen. Sie sind mittlerweile so öffentlich, dass jegliche Geheimaktionen im Voraus zum Scheitern verurteilt sind. Das ist ihre neuste Strategie. Nutze den Schutz der Öffentlichkeit. Wenn wir sie dort angreifen, stehen wir als Fanatiker da, die sie davon abhalten wollen, ihre Sprüche zu klopfen.

Wir werden es anders machen. Wir", erhob beide Arme und streckte sie seinen Zuhörern entgegen, „werden dort hingehen und zuhören! Sie können uns nicht als Feinde und Fanatiker hinstellen, wenn wir ihnen zuhören und nichts machen. Wir sind da, wir sind präsent und zeigen allen, dass wir kein gefährlicher Haufen Fanatiker sind. Dann müssen sie sich schon einiges einfallen lassen, wenn sie dabei über uns lästern wollen."

Er grinste triumphierend in die entsetzten Gesichter vor ihm, dann nickte er bestätigend, um zu verdeutlichen, dass es ihm mit diesem irren Plan sehr ernst war, und fuhrt fort. „Wir werden versuchen, ihnen dabei Haare oder persönliche Gegenstände zu entwenden. Es kann nur nützlich sein, weil es uns vielleicht hilft, sie damit aufzuspüren. Falls es nötig sein sollte."

Hermine seufzte. Harry verschwieg das Wesentliche, das ihr jedoch klar war. Die Gegenstände waren nicht für irgendwann, sondern für sofort gedacht. Man würde den Todessern Haare ausreißen, die würde man Herbert vorlegen, der daraufhin das nächste Streichholzzieherkommando, wann immer sie gerade Lust und Zeit hatten, zu dem betreffenden Todesser bringen konnte. Sie würden sie nicht öffentlich angreifen. Öffentlich demonstrierten sie, wie harmlos sie waren, wie wohlgesonnen. Hintenherum würden sie ihnen auflauern. Das war so heimtückisch und verlogen, dass es eigentlich schon fast meisterlich war.

„… Hermine sagt euch jetzt, was sie geplant hat." Harry hüpfte leichtfüßig vom Stuhl und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Er schwitzte leicht und wirkte nervös, doch auch erleichtert. Er hatte seinen Teil gesagt. Nun war Hermine dran, ihren Teil des Planes zu offenbaren, der ihr seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herumspuckte. „Okay!" Hermine leckte sich noch einmal nervös die Lippen, atmete tief in die Brust hinein und straffte ihre Schultern. Alle Augen lagen auf ihr. Wie unangenehm. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie aus Versehen etwas Falsches sagen könnte, dass die anderen ihre Absichten missverstehen könnten oder dass irgendjemand hier im Saal Draco an ihr riechen könnte.

Sie hatte ihn heute noch nicht gesehen, alleine zumindest, aber sie war so oft mit ihm zusammen. Vielleicht konnte man es ihr mittlerweile ansehen. Vielleicht färbte Slytherin ab, hinterließ für jeden anderen deutlich sichtbare Spuren, die auf Verrat hinweisen würden?

Wenn sie den auch niemals begehen wollte. Aber wenn man sie jemals mit ihm zusammen sehen sollte? Sie schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Aufhören! Wenn sie nicht sofort damit aufhörte, innerlich darum zu flehen, es nicht zu tun, würde sie wirklich gleich den verbotenen Namen aussprechen.

Statt also weiterhin an Malfoy zu denken, stand sie auf, stieg auf ihren Stuhl und strich sich einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, so dass ihr jeder hier im Raum offen ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Die Sache ist die", begann sie und hoffte, dass man sie trotz ihrer zitternden Stimme gut verstehen konnte. „Wenn wir uns dort zwischen zehn der obersten Todesser stellen, dann ist das eine ganz klare Provokation und sie wissen das. Wir sind da, aber mir machen nichts. Da wir nichts machen, da sie ja die neuen Heilsbringer sein wollen, dürfen sie auch nichts tun.

Wir haben nun überlegt, wie wir, wenn es keinen Kampf gibt, nahe genug an sie herankommen, um ihnen persönliche Gegenstände zu entwenden. Nun", sie holte Luft, warf sich eine weitere Strähne hinter ihre Schultern und verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht, als sie Seamus dabei erwischte, wie er bei ihrem Worten nachdenklich in seinem Ohr bohrte. Der auf frischer Tat ertappte fing ihren mahnenden Blick auf, errötete, nahm den Finger aus dem Ohr und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Einen Moment lang schoss Hermine Dracos Aussage durch den Kopf, dass sie in etwa den Charme von Professor McGonagall hätte und auf jeden, der sie traf, wie ein besonders strenges Kindermädchen wirkte.  
Er sollte wohl nicht einmal eine Beleidigung sein, dennoch…

Aber sie wollte ja nicht an Draco denken, auch nicht daran, dass sie hier jeder im Saal für eine verklemmte Spießerin hielt, sondern daran, was sie als nächstes zu sagen hatte. „Ihr wisst, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben, sich als Partei eintragen zu lassen? Kein Witz!" Hermine brach erneut ab und bereute die letzten Worte, denn die zunehmend unruhiger werdende Menge vor ihr wirkte keinesfalls belustigt, sondern eher entsetzt. Aber da mussten sie jetzt durch, und so sprach Hermine nun laut und deutlich weiter. „Jede Partei hat das Recht, im Ministerium Räume anzumieten, um dort ihr Programm und ihre Thesen vorzustellen. Noch dazu dürfen sie Pressekonferenzen abhalten. Sie müssen sich nur vorher anmelden, dann geht das. So!" Sie klatschte in die Hände und grinste grimmig. „Wir haben erfahren, dass sie demnächst so eine Veranstaltung als Diskussionsforum angemeldet haben. Besser geht's nicht mehr. Sie werden da vorne sitzen und wir dürfen sie mit Fragen bombardieren, bis sie vor Wut schwarz, ach, was, grün wie Slytherin selbst werden." Hermines geübter Finger schoss richtungsweisend nach oben. „Sie wissen nicht, dass wir ebenfalls als Partei anwesend sein werden. Darum geht es aber nicht. Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich selbst einen Vortrag über die Rechte von Muggelgeborenen in dieser Gesellschaft vorbereitet habe. Ich darf mich also nach vorne, zu den Diskussionsteilnehmern setzen."

Strahlend vor Stolz erklärte Hermine weiter, dass sie schon lange davon geträumt hatte, ihre Erfahrungen diesbezüglich laut aussprechen zu dürfen. Vor allem, wenn Leute wie Malfoy dabei waren, die sie zwar verhöhnen, ihr jedoch nicht den Mund verbieten durften.

Sie sagte nicht, dass sie dabei den einen oder anderen Zauber wirken würde, der Haare von Todessern in ihre Tasche gleiten lassen würde. Sie erklärte der versammelten Menge stattdessen, dass sie gestern die Partei „Dumbledores Armee" im Ministerium angemeldet hätte und alle ab siebzehn sich doch bitteschön als Mitglieder eintragen lassen sollten.

Wer dazu nicht bereit wäre, solle jetzt gehen.

Alle blieben.

Als nächstes wurde den Anwesenden wieder erlaubt zu sprechen. Der Schweigebann wurde aufgehoben und jede Menge komplizierter Fragen erläutert. Zum Beispiel, wie man sichergehen könnte, dass es nicht wieder Verräter gäbe. Hermine lächelte und verriet den neugierigen Zuhörern, dass sie ihre Mittel und Wege hatte, dies zu verhindern. Was sie nicht verriet, was nicht einmal Harry, Neville und Ginny wussten, war, dass sie jedem Einzelne der Anwesenden vorhin kurz berührt hatte und ihn dadurch mit einem Zauber belegte. Ein Zauber, der bei jedem potenziellen Verräter wirkte, außer bei ihr.

Nur für den Fall… obwohl Hermine sich nicht als Verräterin sah und auch keine sein wollte.

Schließlich stellte Padma Patil etwas perplex die Frage, wieso denn die Mitglieder des Ordens nichts von dieser Aktion wissen durften.

„Weil es zu gefährlich ist", erklärte Neville. „Wir können eben nur hoffen, dass die Todesser so vernünftig sein werden, uns nicht in der Öffentlichkeit anzugreifen. Oder nicht so gerissen, uns nachzuschleichen und uns irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke auszuschalten. Wir können es nur hoffen. Zudem ist es eine andere Taktik, als das was…", er brach ab und senkte die Augen. Hermine musterte ihn aufmerksam. Sie war nahe genug um zu sehen, wie die Iriden seiner Augen nervös hin und her huschten, als läge eine harmlos wirkende Fortführung seines Gedankenganges vor ihm auf dem Fußboden. Sie spürte, dass er knapp davor gewesen war, über die Pläne des Ordens zu sprechen. Wie Harry, Ginny und sie ebenfalls. „…als das, was wir bisher von den Phönixleuten gehört haben. Und Hermine ist…äh…"

Kein Mitglied des Streichholzkommandos… aber auch das sagte Neville nicht. „Wir überlegten, ob einer von uns nach vorne geht, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Aber wir haben durch sie Angehörige verloren. Es wäre zu offensichtlich." Er errötete leicht als er Hermines starren Blick bemerkte. „Du natürlich auch. Aber die Todesser wissen nicht so genau, wie eng du und Ron… Aber jeder andere wäre nunmal auffälliger. Zumal du ja schon einen Text hast, diesen Muggelgeborenentext, den du vortragen kannst. Du bist der Typ dazu, um vor einer Menge zu stehen und Reden zu schwingen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. Genau. Sie war der Typ der redete und nichts tat.

„Aber Moment mal", unterbrach Fred, der nachdenklich und ernst wie selten wirkte. „Hermine ist ein Schlammblut. Äh… sorry, Hermine. War nicht so….egal. Also wann wart ihr das letzte Mal außerhalb von Hogwarts? Die Leute hassen Menschen wie dich… Sie haben Angst vor Muggeln."

„Das tun sie doch schon immer", entgegnete Hermine und zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.

„Nicht so wie heute. Sie sehen jeden Muggel als Gefahr. Jedes Schlammblut als möglichen Verräter. Ist ja toll, wenn du da vorne stehst und aufklären willst. Ist aber dennoch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass die anderen Besucher dich lynchen wollen, bevor du auch nur quer durch den Saal gelaufen bist."

„Wir wissen das!" Harry seufzte und bedachte Hermine mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. „Sie wird ja nicht alleine da sein…"

„Und ich weiß was ich tue, Fred." Hermine verzog das Gesicht und legte die Hände hinter ihrem Hinterkopf zusammen. Sie breitete die Arme aus, als ob sie sich vor ihrem Publikum ergeben wolle, doch genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. „Eben drum! Genau deshalb muss ich es tun. Ich bin der Typ, der redet, und das werde ich tun. Ich werde mich von denen nicht in die fanatische Terroristenecke schieben lassen. Das sind sie. Und ich bin auch nicht feige wie ein Slytherin. Sie, die Todesser, müssen Lügen und Gewalt anwenden, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Ich nicht."

Sie nickte noch einmal zur Bestätigung und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte ihre Freunde nicht ansehen, damit sie ihr überzeugtes Verhalten nicht als aufgesetzt erkennen konnten. Ihre Freunde, die doch eigentlich genau die selben Mittel wählten wie die Todesser… nur zu einem besseren Zweck.

Xxx

Draco war müde. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, doch war er viel zu erschöpft, um sich zu fragen, wie sie ihn dennoch tragen konnten. Er stöhnte und rieb sich die Arme. Einen Moment musste er anhalten und sich an die Wand lehnen. Seine Waden krampften erneut. Oberschenkel und Unterschenkel zitterten und ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich darin aus, als ob man seine Beine unter Strom gesetzt hätte. Er beugte sich vor und rieb nun statt seiner Armbeugen die Kniekehlen und die zitternden Schenkel. Diese Krämpfe waren wirklich das Letzte, sie sorgten dafür, dass er sich wie ein alter Mann fühlte.

Was konnte man aber sonst erwarten? Filch hatte ihn drei Stunden am Stück Pokale polieren lassen. Und der kranke Sadist hatte sich sogar Hilfe geholt. Lupin hatte den Raum magisch gesichert. Der kleinste Spruch, der ihm die Arbeit hätte erleichtern könnten, hätte einen Alarm ausgelöst. Filch fand das als Überwachung wohl ausreichend. Während Draco putzte, war er, wie Draco zumindest vermutete, als Klempner unterwegs. Ewig in der Hoffnung, dass das eine oder andere Mädchen noch im Bad war, während er dort an den Leitungen herumzuschrauben begann. Fauler Sack!  
Er wusste genau, dass er die Zeit, in der Draco für ihn arbeitete, zum Spannen nutzten konnte. Draco war ja oft genug sein Sklave … wenn er nicht gerade dem Halbtrottel Hagrid – nein, Hagrid war Halbriese, als Trottel ging er schon als „voll" durch - hinterher rennen musste.

Draco musste oft sehr lange hart arbeiten. Der Sinn der Sache war wohl, ihm soviel Arbeit zuzumuten, dass er hinterher für keine Todesseraktivitäten mehr zu gebrauchen war. Wäre er vielleicht auch. Aber Draco hatte Mittel und Wege gefunden. Genau genommen einen Weg. Snape hatte ein beachtliches Sortiment an Muntermachern und Entspannungsmitteln entwickelt, die er nun keinem Todesser mehr verwehren durfte.

Und Draco hatte oft Bedarf. Das war nur recht und billig, so oft wie er mittlerweile nach Mitternacht gerufen wurde und erst im Morgengrauen zurückkam.

Solange Hermine dabei war, wagte er jedoch nicht, diese Hilfsmittel zu nehmen. Aber jetzt war sie ja nicht bei ihm und seine Reserven, die er zwischen seinen Kleidern versteckt hatten, waren noch lange nicht aufgebraucht.

Den einen freien Tag, den er ab und zu hatte, musste er komplett dazu nutzen, um Berge von Hausaufgaben ansatzweise zu bewältigen. Er zahlte zwar einigen Klassenkameraden Gold, damit sie wenigstens die Schreibarbeiten für ihn erledigten, lesen musste er dennoch selbst.

Der Krampf ließ nach. Er richtete sich wieder auf, streckte sich und schüttelte seine Beine aus. Jetzt konnte er wieder weitergehen. Er dehnte sich noch etwas weiter und ächzte, als ein scharfer Schmerz in seinen Rücken stach. Das Mädchen hatte ihn massiert, mehr als einmal, und jedes Mal, wenn sie es tat, sagte sie ihm, dass sein Rücken, seine Haltung und eigentlich jeder Muskel total verkrampf wäre. Es wunderte sie, dass er überhaupt noch laufen konnte. Er hatte sie daraufhin in ihrer Sorge angefeuert, indem er laut gestöhnt und eine besonders leidende Miene aufgesetzt hatte, als sie seine Hüften und die Stelle am Rücken, knapp über dem Steißbein zu massieren begann. Ein klein wenig Vergnügen hatte er trotz allem verdient, so fand er.

Er atmete tief durch, strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und öffnete die Tür zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

Er kannte das schon. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sofort alle Unterhaltungen erstarben, sobald er den Raum betrat, dass Jungs ihren Mädchen beschützend den Arm um die Schulter legten und stumm nach ihren Zauberstäben fühlten, während ihre Augen überall, nur nicht zu ihm sahen.

Alle im Saal wichen seinem Blick aus. Alle. Er war das tollwütige Tier in ihren Augen, dass man nicht durch einen falschen Blick, eine falsche Geste oder auch nur durch ein überraschendes Geräusch reizen durfte.

Er senkte den Blick und vergrub die Hände in seinen Umhangtaschen. Jeder der scheuen Blicke, die ihn aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgten, schmerzten wie Messerstiche in seinem Bauch. Nein, es war wirklich nicht das erste Mal, dass alle erstarrten, wenn er einen Raum betrat. Deswegen wusste er zu gut, dass sie immer mal wieder für Sekundenbruchteile angespannte Blicke tauschten, dass sie einander ganz leise „Tu, als würdest du ihn nicht bemerken" oder „Reiz ihn nicht" zuflüsterten. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Menschen, die vor ihm alle unbehaglich auswichen.

Er sah Pansy, die knallrot und schwer atmend auf Blaises Schoß saß. Er blieb vor ihr stehen, betrachtete die Szene für ein, zwei Sekunden und entschied sich dann doch etwas zu sagen, da sie zum einen direkt vor ihm saß und ihn zum anderen mit weiten Augen anstarrte. Sie mochte dabei ja aussehen, als ob sie sich jeden Moment übergeben würde, doch er konnte nicht so tun, als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt. „Wie geht's?", fragte er mit träger, müder Stimme.

Pansy zuckte die Achseln und warf Blaise einen scheuen Blick zu, der sie daraufhin etwas fester in seine Arme zog und mit seltsam heller Stimme antwortete. „Gut … uns geht's ganz … äh… wirklich… Wir haben gerade ein paar Stellenanzeigen im Propheten gelesen. Äh", Blaise schluckte und wischte sich über die Stirn. Seine Stimme wirkte mit jedem Wort gehetzter. Pansy rutschte unbehaglich von Blaises Schoß. Vielleicht hatte sie sich eben daran erinnert, wie oft sie gemeinsam mit Draco auf dieser Couch gesessen hatte. „Ja, also", quietschte sie in falscher Unbekümmertheit. „So lange ist es ja nicht mehr. Wir kucken, was so gesucht wird. Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht, hmm… Blaise und ich dachten daran, erst mal ein Jahr ins Ausland zu gehen und uns ein bisschen umsehen. Danach haben wir überlegt, ob wir vielleicht in einer Apotheke …"

„Du bist absolut scheiße in Zaubertränke, Pansy. Wenn du in einer Apotheke arbeitest, solltest du das beim Dunklen Lord absegnen lassen. Er wird sich freuen, wie viel Leute er auf die Art vergiften lassen kann."

Pansy errötete, wagte jedoch nicht zu widersprechen. Draco triumphierte grimmig und wandte sich nun an Blaise. „Hey … ist deine Mutter nicht schon wieder verheiratet? Nicht mehr lange, wenn ihr erstmal angefangen habt zu arbeiten, denke ich mir. Oder?" Er feixte und dennoch war es ein weiterer Schlag, dass niemand lachte oder ihn wegen des Angriffs ermahnte. Sie hatten so viel Angst vor ihm, dass sie nicht wagten, in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren.

Pansys Augen huschten von links nach rechts, zu Blaise, zur Tür und zurück zu Draco. Sie suchte einen Fluchtweg. Blöde Kuh … Er verengte die Augen und nahm Pansys Unterarm genauer in Augenschein. Hatte sie wirklich eine Gänsehaut?

„Und … du … äh… Draco?", stammelte sie nervös. „Was willst du denn nach der Schule machen? Willst du immer noch ins Ministerium?"

Draco zuckte gelangweilt die Achseln. „Was soll ich schon machen?" Er zog den Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und streckte ihr das dunkle Mal entgegen. „Das gleiche, was ich jetzt auch mache. Abfall entsorgen." Er vollführte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Also Leute, die uns im Weg sind. Nichts Neues."

Er verzog das Gesicht und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Miene, die er aufsetzte, wirkte so übertrieben, wie sie nur kleine Kinder machen, wenn sie im Rollenspiel den Bösen markieren. Er drehte sich langsam um und durchbohrte einige zitternde Slytherins mit eben diesem Blick. Statt zu lachen oder die Augen genervt zu verdrehen, hielten die jedoch vor Schreck den Atem an, als er langsam, wie eine Figur aus einem Gruselroman, seine Arme nach ihnen ausstreckte und einen Schritt auf sie zukam.

„Buh!" Draco schnellte nach vorne und sprang mit einem Satz in die Menge seiner zitternden Hauskameraden hinein. Sie schrien, japsten und sprangen entsetzt beiseite.

Draco lachte schallend und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, während er den nunmehr freien Weg zum Schlafsaal durchquerte. Blödes Pack. Selber schuld. Wenn sie ihn für einen Kinderschreck hielten, dann sollten sie genau das auch bekommen.

Er riss die Tür auf, trat ein und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Dumme Kuh, Pansy. Selbst Pansy hatte Angst vor ihm. Er ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken, faltete die Hände im Schoß und starrte in die Ecke, wo einmal Notts Bett gestanden hatte, wie er es oft tat. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm kalt und er begann zu frösteln. Er schlang die Arme um sich und zog die Beine an.

Alle Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung brachen erneut über ihn herein. Er musste schlafen, ganz dringend brauchte er Schlaf.

Schlafen war etwas, das nicht so einfach zu bewerkstelligen war. Die zahlreichen Strafarbeiten kombiniert mit den immer häufiger werdenden Einsätzen nach Mitternacht machten es fast unumgänglich, regelmässig einige von Snapes Muntermachern zu nehmen.

Die verschafften ihm Energie, Ausdauer und halfen allgemein gegen Nervosität bei Einsätzen. Das dumme war nur, dass diese Pillen so gut wirkten, dass er danach nicht nur eine, sondern vielleicht fünf oder sechs Nächte nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Um ab und zu doch einmal zu schlafen, hatte er sich deswegen reichlich mit Entspannungsdrogen ausgestattet, von denen er sich jetzt, da nach Mitternacht war und er keinen Ruf erhalten hatte, eine Prise gönnte. Heute musste er schlafen. Er war nicht nur körperlich müde, sondern auch seelisch.

Pansy… wahrscheinlich hatte sie sogar recht. Obwohl sie nun über vier Monate getrennt waren, fühlte es sich immer noch seltsam an, sie auf dem Schoß von Blaise zu sehen. Wobei er damit vielleicht leben könnte. Aber zu sehen, wie sie vor Angst von Blaises Schoß heruntergerutscht war… Angst vor ihm, so wie alle Angst vor ihm hatten… Es fühlte sich scheußlich an zu wissen, dass er nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte. Dass er ganz alleine war.

Es war okay, nicht mehr mit Pansy zusammen zu sein. Nicht ganz einfach, aber okay. Sie war in seinen Gedanken schon eine ganze Weile durch jemand anderen verdrängt worden. In dieser Hinsicht, gut. Aber sie war mehr als nur dreieinhalb Jahre seine Gefährtin gewesen. Seit dem ersten Jahr war sie Freundin und Vertraute gewesen. Nicht ganz so wie Crabbe und Goyle. Trotzdem. Sie kannte ihn doch. Und jetzt saß sie da und zitterte und sah ihn an, als wäre er irgendein verrückter, von Auroren gesuchter Verbrecher, der in Hogwarts eingedrungen war. Der Verrückte, der hier nicht hergehörte. So wie ihn fast alle anderen ansahen.

Fast alle.

Er zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, warf seine Kleider in den Beutel, der nächtlich von den Hauselfen zum Reinigen abgeholt wurde und wickelte sich in seine Schlafdecke. Er sollte jetzt nicht an diese Idioten denken. Er schloss die Augen und rief sich etwas anderes in Erinnerung. Die Locken des Mädchens, die ihm gestern Abend über das Gesicht gestrichen hatten.

Seine Hand glitt langsam seinen Bauch hinab. Die andere Hand hielt er sich vor die Nase, um Hermines Duft einsaugen zu können. Er hatte sie gesehen. Sie war den ganzen Abend über bei ihm gewesen. Zu Beginn hatte sie gelesen. Irgendwann hatte sie das Buch aber weggelegt und ihm von ihren neuesten Elfenplänen erzählt. Sie hatte irgendetwas über die Zustände in Hogwarts geplaudert, die wohl nicht so waren, wie sie es für gut hielt. Dann hatte sie sich über ihre Freunde aufgeregt, die das alles nicht weiter beunruhigend fanden. Er hatte sie reden lassen. Sie war nunmal verrückt in dieser Beziehung. Sollte sie doch über Elfen denken, was sie wollte. Das war das Gute an dieser Hogwarts-Beziehung. Ihm konnte ihre Einstellung dazu doch egal sein. Sie würden sich bald eh nie mehr sehen … sollte sie doch veröffentlichen und anprangern, was sie wollte. Das würde ihn dann nichts mehr angehen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz ging mit dieser Erkenntnis einher. Um sich von dem bevorstehenden Verlust, der ihm sehr wohl bewusst war, und von ihrem Gerede abzulenken, hatte er ausgerechnet, wie viele der polierten Pokale in diesem Zimmer dem Können seiner Familie zu verdanken waren.

Zweiunddreißig Prozent. Ein beachtliches Ergebnis. Wenn mit Sicherheit auch nicht jede Auszeichnung und Ehrung ehrlich erworben, sondern gekauft war, fühlte er sich doch von der Erkenntnis beschwingt, einer wirklich bedeutenden, wichtigen Linie zu entstammen.

Davon verstand Hermine aber sicher nichts, sie war anders aufgewachsen. Deswegen ließ er sie reden.

Erst, als sie erklärte, dass sie das Ganze öffentlich machen wollte, war er hellhörig geworden.  
Er hatte sie gewarnt, dass eine öffentliche Anklage über Mißstände in der Gesellschaft gerade für sie als Schlammblut gefährlich werden könnte. Dass sie den Leuten nicht noch mehr Grund zu Annahme geben sollte, dass Schlammblüter die Zaubererwelt ablehnten.

Sie hatte daraufhin abgewinkt und gemeint, dass sie schon wüsste, was sie tat. Er konnte sich des Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass es einen Plan dahinter gab. Er hatte aber nicht weiter gefragt, da Nichtwissen eindeutig die angenehmere Variante war, wenn er nachts im Bett lag und versuchte einzuschlafen. Bald, er würde bald einschlafen. Seine Unterhose klemmte zwischen seinen Knien und seine Hand vollführte rhythmische Bewegungen.

Wieder roch er an seiner Hand. Sie war nicht gleich gegangen, als er fertig war. Sie war noch bei ihm geblieben. Draco hatte der empört protestierenden Hermine gezeigt, wie man in Slughorns Privatgemächer eindringen konnte. Der war über das Wochenende verreist. Niemand würde sie dort suchen. Sicher, sie war nervös gewesen, dass man sie erwischen könnte, dass Slughorn vielleicht magische Banne über sein Büro gelegt hätte, die Eindringlinge meldeten. Draco hatte sie aber beruhigt. Er hatte ihr zwar nicht gesagt, wie oft er sich hier schon hereingeschlichen hatte, um Kräuter, Tränke und Weinflaschen mitgehen zu lassen, aber das war auch nicht weiter von Belang. Er hatte ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet, eine mit einem Nachfüllzauber belegte Flasche Wein geholt und ihnen beiden ein Glas eingeschenkt.

Das Sofa, das vor dem Feuer stand, war weich und breit genug für zwei. Sie saßen gemeinsam dort, knabberten Slughorns Süßigkeiten und tranken zwei Gläser. Mehr nicht. Das Mädchen war entweder nichts gewöhnt, oder er war mittlerweile doch trinkerfahrener als er gedacht hatte. Er spürte den Alkohol jedenfalls überhaupt nicht, während sie albern zu giggeln begann. Gemeinsam hatten sie dann Slughorns Büro nach Beweismaterial abgesucht. Pornohefte oder Spielsachen, die eindeutig nicht für Kinder gedacht waren. Gefunden hatten sie fast nichts. Fast. Giggel-Hermine hatte aber irgendwann festgestellt, dass man den zahlreichen Prominenten, die von den Fotos an Slughorns Wänden herunterlächelten, die Kleider ausziehen konnte. Draco hatte dann ein wenig herum probiert und festgestellt, dass man sie sogar noch andere Dinge tun lassen konnte als nur strippen.

Als Hermine zuerst nach einem dritten Glas Wein verlangt und dann vorgeschlagen hatte, dass die Personen auf den Bildern Experimente wagen sollten, hatte er beschlossen, dass es langsam genug mit den Scherzen war. Er hatte ihr das Glas wieder abgenommen und sie zu sich auf die Couch gezogen. Das Sofa war wirklich breit, dennoch hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt, als er sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte.

Dracos Hand bewegte sich schneller. Wieder und wieder roch er Hermine an sich. Es war nicht viel passiert. Sie hatte an ihn gekuschelt auf seinem Schoß gesessen, die Arme um ihn gelegt und sich den Rücken streicheln lassen. Sie hatten sich ein wenig geküsst. Mehr nicht. Dann waren sie wieder gegangen. Jeder zu seinem Haus zurück.

In Dracos Fantasie, die im Einklang mit seiner Hand immer wilder und ungestümer wurde, hatte sie ihn ganz andere Dinge tun lassen.

Sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Er drückte die Fersen auf das Bett und bog sich durch. Einige Momente lang stand die Zeit um ihn still, als Stromstöße von seinen Hüften aus bis in die Zehenspitzen und in den Haaransatz schossen und sein Gehirn vergaß, dass er atmen musste, um zu leben.

Müde, schläfrig und entspannt machte er sich sauber, zog seine Hose wieder hoch und rollte sich behaglich im Bett zu einer Kugel zusammen. Slughorn sollte öfter wegbleiben. Vielleicht würde sich ja doch das eine oder andere ergeben, wenn sie öfter so gemütlich zusammensitzen konnten.

Er konnte sie immer noch riechen. Immer noch. Er lächelte zufrieden und schloss die Augen.

Xxx

„Draco, wach auf."

Jemand rüttelte ihn. Grobe Hände packten ihn und zerrten an ihm. Mit einem panischen Schrei fuhr Draco in die Höhe, griff nach dem Zauberstab neben seinem Bett und formte den Fluch.

„Lass das!"

Der Zauberstab flog weg. Draco blinzelte verschlafen. Seine Waffe war ihm nicht durch einen Fluch entrissen worden. Eine prankenartige Hand hatte ihm den Stab aus den Fingern geschlagen. Er hörte den Stab klappernd auf dem Steinboden landen. Irgendwo drüben, an der Mauer.

„Bist du endlich wach?"

Draco gähnte und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Er kannte diese Stimmen, das waren … Crabbe und Goyle?

Er nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht und jetzt erst wurden die verschwommenen, im Halbschlaf und undeutlich erkennbaren Figuren, die vor ihm auf seinem Bett saßen und die Matratze tief nach unten drückten, deutlicher. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?"

Er versuchte sich umzusetzen. Jetzt erst merkte er, dass seine Beine unter Goyle eingeklemmt waren, der sich achtlos auf ihn gesetzt hatte und ihn ganz sicher platt drücken würde. Genervt schubste er Goyle in die Schulter und deutete ihm an, von ihm wegzurutschen.

Der gehorchte zwar, doch eingeschlafene Gliedmaßen schmerzten auch dann, wenn man sie zur Seite zog und anrempelte.

Crabbe grinste breit, als er etwas näher an Draco heranrückte und ihm dabei ebenfalls an die kribbelnden Füße stieß. Er suchte Goyles Blick. Sie tauschten wissende Blicke und kicherten wie die kleinen Mädchen.

„Sollen wirs ihm zeigen?"

„Ich denke schon …"

„Was?" Draco wurde jetzt erst, als er richtig aufgewacht war, bewusst, wie müde er immer noch war. Er blinzelte und sah sich um. Alle Betten, mit Ausnahme von Crabbes und Goyles, waren belegt. Er musste schon eine ganze Weile geschlafen haben.

„Wir waren heute Abend weg. Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich war … ich musste nachsitzen." Er verkniff sich die bissige Bemerkung, dass er doch so gut wie jeden Abend nachsitzen musste und er auch nicht verstand, warum sie ihn mitten in der Nacht weckten, ihm in seinem Bett auf die Pelle rückten, wo sie ihm in den letzten Wochen doch immer öfter aus dem Weg gegangen waren.

Statt einer Antwort lehnten sich seine beiden bis vor kurzem besten Freunde, wenig zurück und streckten ihre Arme aus. Etwas Schweres, Kaltes schien seinen Magen hinunter bis zum Boden zu ziehen. Etwas Kaltes, die kalte Hand einer düsteren Vorahnung legte sich auf seine Schultern.

Die gleiche Hand, die ein wenig nach oben fuhr und sich um sein Hals legte, als beide simultan ihre Ärmel aufrollten und ihm die Unterseite der Arme entgegendrehten, als ihm zwei frische, immer noch glühend rote dunkle Male wie flammende Signalfeuer entgegenleuchteten.

„Wir sind auch dabei", flüsterte Crabbe. Goyle grinste und nickte. „Wir wollten's tun. Wir wollten endlich auch mal was Richtiges machen. Was Nützliches, nicht nur dieses dumme Büchergewichse."

Er hätte es ihnen ausreden sollen. Vielleicht war ja noch nicht alles zu spät. Ein wenig später, als er wieder im Bett lag und genug an Hermine gedacht hatte, drängten sich Crabbe und Goyle wieder in seinen Geist. Wenn er ein vernünftiger, verantwortungsbewusster Mensch und ein guter Freund wäre, dann würde er jetzt aufstehen, die beiden anschreien und ihnen das Ganze wieder ausreden.

War er aber nicht.

Er war ein feiger, verantwortungsloser, böser Mensch. Ganz sicher, er musste ein böser Mensch sein, sonst hätte er doch alles daran gesetzt, die Beiden von diesem Irrsinn abzuhalten, dessen Konsequenzen sie nicht einmal im Ansatz erkennen konnten.

Das schlechte Gewissen, die Selbstvorwürfe und die Ängste waren da, sicherlich. Doch im Moment hielten sich diese Gedanken so vorsichtig und unauffällig im Hintergrund wie Hauselfen auf einer Dinnerparty. Sie waren da, er wusste es, doch sie drängten sich nicht auf und überließen das Feld seiner Gedanken ganz an dieses andere Gefühl, das sich so überwältigend und unerwartet in ihn hineingeschmuggelt hatte.

Erleichterung.

Er war nicht mehr allein. Er war nicht länger der einzige Todesser in der Schule. Er war nicht länger der Einzige, der sah, was er sah und erlebte, was er erleben musste. Auch wenn sie nicht viel darüber reden würden, sie würden das Gleiche fühlen wie er, ganz sicher, und endlich einmal würde es jemanden geben, der ihn wirklich verstand. Seine Freunde, Crabbe und Goyle. Wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst. Es war so schwer gewesen, seit der sechsten Klasse mit niemandem mehr offen reden zu können. Er hatte sich mehr und mehr von ihnen distanzieren müssen. Sie hielten Abstand von ihm, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollten. Aber nun waren sie wieder zusammen.  
Er hatte sie zurück. Seite an Seite, in Hogwarts und danach auch noch.

Er war nicht mehr allein.

Und der Orden? Diese Vollidioten versuchten vielleicht die Todesser zu bekämpfen, doch sie schaufelten sich damit nur ihr eigenes Grab. Schadenfroh kicherte er in sein Kopfkissen hinein, streckte sich behaglich und grinste breit. Sie waren so blöd. Egal was sie taten, es würde Voldemort und den Todessern nützen.

Kämpften sie, konnte Voldemort sie weiter als gefährliche Fanatiker hinstellen. Kämpften sie nicht, übernahm Voldemort das Land ohne Widerstand. Ganz sicher würde er das. Alles war bereit. Voldemort war beliebt wie nie zuvor und die Todesser wurden als Retter angesehen, während der Orden und die Auroren als fanatische Feinde abgestempelt wurden.

Er hatte es doch gewusst. Er hatte nur durchhalten müssen. Bald würde alles besser werden. Wenn die Todesser das Land übernommen hatten, würde man ihm für seine Treue belohnen. Seine Familie war wieder an die Spitze der Todesserhierarchie aufgestiegen und Draco wurde mit wichtigeren, nicht ganz so tödlichen Aufträgen betraut. Wenn sie erstmal an der Macht waren, würde es damit noch besser werden. Er könnte sein Leben leben und warum sich um etwas anderes scheren, wenn man doch zu den Gewinnern gehören konnte?

Bis es soweit war, hatte er Hermine. Er atmete tief durch und schon meinte er, ihren Geruch wieder wahrnehmen zu können. Er schloss die Augen, um die Sinneseindrücke des Momentes, als sie ihn in diesem Turm in den Arm genommen hatte, als er sie gespürt hatte, zu vergegenwärtigen. Er roch die Bananen, die sie gegessen hatte. Er roch aber auch ihre Haut, den Kürbissaft und ihr Haar. Es juckte ihn sogar ein wenig an der Nase, als er sich darin erinnerte, wie er sein Gesicht in ihren Locken vergraben hatte. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Geschmack, als sie ihn im Nordturm geküsst hatte.

In Wahrheit konnte er sich durchaus noch etwas anderes vorstellen, als nur diese nächsten wenige Monate mit ihr zu verbringen. Mehr, als nur gelegentliche treffen hier und da, und eine recht schwache Aussicht auf Sex (wenn er diesbezüglich auch nicht jede Hoffnung aufgeben wollte). Aber diese Hoffnung war naiv, geradezu lächerlich. Aber zumindest diese nächsten Monate würde er haben und danach … vielleicht konnte er sie ja doch in sein Haus holen, wenn er erst einmal ebenfalls an der Spitze angekommen war. Dann sollte er tun und lassen können, was er wollte, oder?

Ja sicher, im Moment spukte ihr Weasley noch ziemlich oft im Kopf herum. Sie war traurig. Das verstand er. Er wollte ihr diese Trauer nicht wegnehmen. Aber sie würde sicher irgendwann einsehen, dass er, Draco, im Endeffekt einfach die bessere Wahl war. Es würde ihm sicher auch wieder besser gehen, wenn die Todesser erst einmal das Sagen hatten. Dann, also, dann würde er… er würde ruhiger werden, er wollte gleich morgen beginnen, das zu üben … und dann würde sie schon merken, was sie an ihm hatte.

Die Zeit würde es bringen. Wie in diesem Moment überhaupt alles viel heller und wärmer aussah.

Potter und der Rest der Phönix-Wichser würden schon sehen, was sie davon hatten, sich mit ihm angelegt zu haben.

Jetzt würde alles wieder besser werden.

* * *

[style type="bold"] A.N2: Wie ihr seht, bleiben die Kapitel lang. Nachdem sich eine Mehrheit von etwa 4:1 FÜR die langen Kapitel ausgesprochen hat, wird nun doch nicht „beschnitten". [/style]


	19. Märchenstunde

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *riesendankeschönandich***

**A.N. 1: Hach, also das klappt einfach nicht, mit den Links. Schreibt mich an, wenn ihr die Links zu den Bildern und der Höraufnahme haben wollt.**

**SNARRY:** Hi, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.... weil auf einmal keiner mehr mitzulesen schien. Ich hab neue Bilder bekommen, wenn du magst kann ich dir den Link zumailen. Klappt irgendwie nicht, dass hier einzustellen

Oh, Draco kann sich noch steigern. Wirst du sehen... Aber er ist schon... kindisch. Ja, aber gleichzeitig macht er dann doch Dinge (nicht nur die schlimmen, auch, dass er seine Eltern bemuttert) die unkindlich sind. Er hat viele Seiten, finde ich (wenn auch keine davon, besonders schön ist)

**SPOON:**Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen :o) Die Beta braucht eben so lange... dafür ist es dann aber auch richtig gute Arbeit, finde ich. Oh das ist schön, dass du die Leute menschlich findest. So soll es sein... Ja Draco... kann sich noch steigern.

**LALILU:** Hi, das schlimmste/längste Kapitel dürftest du damit geschafft haben. Die anderen Kapitel sind kürzer.... wenn sie halt auch alle lang sind. Nicht? Sorry, ich habe daran gedacht, die kapitel zu trennen... aber dann geht mit der Zusammenhang verloren.

* * *

**Kapitel 19 : Böse Märchenstunde**

**"Bei allen Kriegen, insbesondere den Bügerkriegen, sind die ersten Erfolge in der Regel von entscheidender Wirkung."**

_( Gustav Struve)_

Sein Kopf explodierte.

Gerade jetzt.

Er presste seine Hände an die Schläfe, krallte seine Finger um die Ohren und presste gegen den immer stärker werdenden Druck an.  
Er hatte so oft explodierende Köpfe gesehen. Er wusste, wie das aussah und wenn er jetzt nicht aufpasste und seinen Kopf zusammendrückte, würde der gleich wie ein Ballon zerplatzen.

Falls er es nicht aufhalten konnte.

Die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich schneller und schneller. Gesichter und Konturen verschwammen und wirbelten als verschwommene Farbschlieren um ihn herum.  
Ein Pfeifen, das aus seinem Innersten zu kommen schien, schrillte in seinem Kopf. Lauter und lauter, ließ seinen Kopf anschwellen.

Er würde es nicht aufhalten können. Sein Kopf würde jeden Moment platzen. Ganz sicher.

Der Mann vor ihm schrie. ER war immer noch deutlich. ER blutete immer noch am ganzen Leib und schrie. Schrie fast ebenso laut wie Draco selbst. Seine Haut lag wie ein zusammengeknautschter, in Blut getränkter Stofffetzen neben ihm. Zurück blieben das rote, wunde Fleisch und die irren Schmerzensschreie des verblutenden Mannes.

Sein Kopf würde platzen. Sein Kopf würde ganz sicher jeden Moment platzen.

Er ging in die Knie und schrie und seine Schreie verbanden sich zu einem grausamen Todeslied, das er gemeinsam mit dem Mann vor ihm sang, dessen schmerzender Körper ihm doch das erlösende Ende verwehrte. ER würde nicht sterben. Er würde nicht sterben, noch nicht. Es war noch nicht zu Ende. Bevor er endlich tot, endlich still wäre, endlich aufhören würde, den Boden mit seinem Blut zu besudeln, würde Draco das Messer erneut ansetzen müssen.

Die Augen des Mannes lagen offen. Karkaroff starrte ihn aus lidlosen Augen an, doch Draco wusste, dass Karkaroff auch dann seine dunklen Augen vor Panik weit aufgerissen hätte, wenn er noch Augenlider gehabt hätte, denn nun würde er sterben.

Draco wurde übel, denn in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er lachte. Er spürte seine Freude und Erregung. Wie aus einem anderen Leben drang die Erinnerung in dem Moment in seinen Geist, als sein Kopf zu platzen drohte.

Die Wahrheit drang ebenso schmerzhaft und todbringend in seinen Geist ein, wie das Messer in Karkaroffs Brust, als er erneut ausholte und zustach. Wieder und wieder drang die scharfe Klinge in die Brust des gehäuteten Mannes und Draco wusste, dass ihn niemand dazu gezwungen hatte.

Ebenso deutlich, wie er sich der Tatsache bewusst war, dass das auf dem Boden nicht nur Blut, sondern auch Urin war – denn immerhin hatte er ihn mit den anderen selbst angepinkelt - wusste er, dass das hier seine Idee war.

Man hatte ihn gemeinsam mit Avery und Rockwood losgeschickt, um zu lernen. Zum ersten Mal ging es nicht darum, sein Leben sinnlos zu riskieren oder ihn zu bestrafen, sondern diesmal ging es tatsächlich darum, ihn zu einem Todesser auszubilden.

Sie hatten Karkaroff in Polen gefunden. Nein, eigentlich der Kopfgeldjäger, den sie nach der Überbringung der Nachricht umgebracht hatten.

Draco sollte ihn töten. Karkaroff hatte Angst gehabt, Draco angebettelt, was diesen zutiefst beeindruckte. Die Sache begann ihm Spaß zu machen. Ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Macht überflutete ihn bei dem Wissen, das Leben dieses Mannes in seiner Hand zu haben. Zu wissen, dass Karkaroff ihm ausgeliefert war. Er war der Stärkere und dieses Wissen hatte ihn mit einer brennenden Energie durchströmt, die sexueller Erregung gleichkam. Es war ein Spiel gewesen. Er, Avery und Rockwood hatten ihre Macht ausgespielt. Gemeinsam hatten sie Karkaroff verhöhnt und misshandelt. Wie Katzen, die ich zusammenrotten, um eine Maus vor dem letzten, tödlichen Biss zu quälen, hatten sie Karkaroff vor seinem Tod gefoltert. Er hatte das meiste getan, er hatte die erregendsten Ideen gehabt.

Sie hätten dieses Spiel nicht spielen müssen. Ein schneller Tod wäre auch ausreichend gewesen. Das hier war keine Botschaft an das Ministerium oder das Zauberervolk. Dies hier war für die Todesser selbst bestimmt. Voldemorts Abschiedsgruß, der an alle ging, die meinten, ihn verlassen zu können.

Er hätte es nicht tun müssen. Es war seine Idee gewesen. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in ein Messer verwandelt und den flüchtigen Karkaroff ebenso wie einem zu schlachtenden Hasen die Haut abgezogen. Danach hatte er ihn unter dem donnernden Gelächter seines Publikums angepinkelt und ihn dann, gnädig wie er war, endlich umgebracht.

Xxx

„Was ist denn los mit ihm, Hagrid?"

„Äh, weiß nicht… Dachte, ich hol dich und du sagst es mir."

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Hagrid erstaunt an. Der zuckte nur ratlos mit den Achseln, schob die Unterlippe vor und wirkte wie ein Kind, das bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden war. „Also Kingsley hat gesagt, er soll mir helfen. Nicht'? Hab ihn dann mit hier runter genommen und hab ihm gesagt, dass er den Boden da schrubben soll. Na, da hat er angefangen zu schreien." Hagrid wiegte nachdenklich in die Erinnerung versunken den Kopf hin und her, seufzte und drehte sich dann wieder zu Hermine. „Ja, am Anfang dachte ich halt, äh…das ist halt Malfoy. Der kriegt `nen Krampf, wenn er was arbeiten soll. Er isses ja nicht so gewohnt… Aber er hat irgendwie gar nimmer aufgehört. Ist auf seinen Hintern gefallen und dann hat er 'ne Weile rumgebrüllt."

Hermine hob die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was nun zu tun sei und vor allem, wie sie es tun könnte, ohne in Hagrid falsche, oder viel schlimmer, richtige Mutmaßungen zu erwecken.

„Tja… und seitdem sitzt er da. Was mach ich denn jetzt mit ihm?" Hagrid vergrub seine massigen Hände in seinen zirkuszeltgroßen Hosen, hob die Augenbrauen und sah auf Malfoy, der vor ihm kniete, mit dem gleichen Blick hinab, den auch Hermines Vater immer aufsetzte, wenn er sich ein neues Elektrospielzeug angeschafft hatte und nicht wusste, wie man es bediente.

Hermine zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern und warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, als würde er es ihnen verraten, wenn sie ihn nur nett darum baten.

Draco jedoch tat nichts dergleichen. Er saß auf seinen Knien, umschlang sich selbst und war kreidebleich. Seine leicht blau verfärbten Lippen bebten. Immer und immer wieder murmelte er mit starrem Blick etwas, das nach „Mein Kopf platzt!" klang.

„Ist halt so", fuhr Hagrid so leise fort, als fürchte er, man könne sie belauschen. „Ich muss ja immer mal nach ihm kucken. Auch wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit dabei bin, während er Strafarbeiten macht." Sein Bart bewegte sich und Hermine meinte zu erkennen, wie er sich nervös über die Lippen leckte. Er warf Hermine einen scheuen Blick zu, sah sich dann suchend nach beiden Seiten über die Schulter um und rückte etwas näher an sie heran. Sein Ton war halb vertraulich, halb verschwörerisch. „Ich hab dich ein paar Mal mit ihm rumstehen sehen. Wusste nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll. Hab deswegen einfach mal nix gesagt, aber… irgendwie hängst du immer öfter bei dem Jungen rum. Weiss nicht, ich dachte halt… also, weil ich mit den Slytherins nich' so kann und weil du wohl öfter mit ihm zusammen bist als die, also ich dachte, ich ruf dich einfach mal. Vielleicht weißt ja du, was wir mit ihm machen sollen, wenn er so ist."

Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen. Die alberne, unsinnige Angst stieg in ihr hoch, dass Atmen in diesem Moment gefährlich sein könnte. Vielleicht würde sie aus Versehen den Mund aufmachen, unbeabsichtigt etwas sagen und dann wäre alles zu spät.

„Du, Hermine, brauchst nicht zu kucken wie ein verschrecktes Huhn." Hagrids große Pranke patschte ihr auf die Schultern. Hermine schreckte hoch, verlor das Gleichgewicht und konnte sich nur mit einem Schritt nach vorn von einem Sturz abhalten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie Hagrid an, der seinerseits stoisch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung sah. „Ich sach' das schon keinem. Du bist'n kluges Mädchen und hast ein gutes Herz. Du wirst deine Gründe haben." Er schnaubte und sein riesengroßes, haariges Gesicht blickte sie nun doch direkt an. Sorge stand in den lieben, schwarzen Käferaugen. „Aber trotzdem… der da", er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Draco, „der ist nicht gut für dich. Weiß nicht, die ganze Familie ist nix wert." Er warf Hermine, die vor Draco auf die Knie gegangen war, einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Hast du seinen Arm gesehen?"  
Sie nickte stumm, ohne Hagrid anzusehen. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Hände auf Dracos Wangen und streichelte ihn.

„Ich mein, klar, is' nur 'n junger Kerl. Er is' schon immer fies gewesen, aber das ist wohl nich' auf seinem Mist gewachsen. War bestimmt die Idee seiner Familie. Lucius' Nachfolger und so… Aber der dreht doch total durch. Besser, du hältst dich fern von ihm. So in Zukunft und so. Wär' besser..." Er seufzte schwer und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Also, was machen wir jetzt mit ihm?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. Sie umfasste Dracos Oberarme und streichelte ihn sanft. „Draco, hörst du mich?" Sie ließ den einen Arm los und packte stattdessen sein Kinn, um es so weit nach oben zu drücken, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Draco. Hörst – du – mich?"

„Wir sollten ihn vielleicht hoch bringen. Nich'?" Hagrid ging neben Hermine in die Knie. Selbst jetzt, auf seinen Knien und zu Draco hinuntergebeugt, war er nicht kleiner als Hermine, die sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte.

„Ich denke schon", murmelte sie unglücklich. Der große, dicke, dunkle Hagrid war neben dem dünnen, blonden Draco ein so übermächtiger Anblick, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte als einen Schritt auf die beiden zuzugehen und nach Dracos Arm zu greifen, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Hagrid verstand die Geste jedoch falsch, oder auch nicht, wie man es sehen mochte. „Besser nich'. Geh du schon mal voraus. Ist besser, wenn man euch beide nicht so oft zusammen sieht. Ich bring ihn hoch innen Flur. Du kannst dann mit ihm reingehen, da hab ich keine Zeit zu." Er seufzte und zog Draco hoch auf die Beine, als würde er nicht mehr als ein Pergamentblatt wiegen. „Wir können ihn ja nich' so sitzen lassen. Irgendwas hat er… Das is' mal klar." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und schob Draco, der wie sich eine Marionette unter Hagrids Armen führen ließ, den Weg zum Schloss entlang.

Hermine seufzte und sah den beiden nach. Es war beängstigend, nahezu erstickend, was sie erfahren hatte. Hagrid wusste es. Zum Teil zumindest, obwohl er ein viel zu anständiger Mensch war, um sie an irgendjemanden zu verraten. Andererseits… Hagrid hatte sich schon öfter verplappert.

Xxx

Madam Pomfrey legte den Kopf schief, verschränkte die Arme und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ach, Mr. Malfoy. Auch wieder hier?"

Sie seufzte schwer und warf Hermine, die Draco am Arm gepackt hatte und ihn wie ein großes, sperriges Möbelstück vor Madam Pomfreys Schreibtisch geschoben hatte, einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ich war zufällig bei Hagrid, als er… zusammenbrach. Er fing an zu schreien und hat komisches Zeug gebrabbelt. Einfach so. Unvermittelt. Dann hat er sich hingesetzt und ist seitdem nicht mehr ansprechbar."

Madam Pomfrey verzog den Mund und stöhnte. Zuerst begutachtete sie Hermine und dann den ihr frei Haus gelieferten Patienten, schließlich erhob sie sich, umrundete ihren Schreibtisch und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Draco. „Ich kann es mir vorstellen", kommentierte sie in einem für Hermine überraschend gelassenen Ton und pflückte ihn von Hermines Arm ab.

Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen, zog sie den ungelenk hinter ihr her tapsenden Draco in den Krankensaal hinein und schob ihn auf das vorderste Bett. Zu Hermines Erleichterung war gerade sonst niemand im Saal und sie waren unter sich. „Ich… ich würde gerne noch etwas bleiben", bat sie zögerlich.

Madam Pomfrey fuhr herum und nun wirkte sie wirklich aufrichtig überrascht. „Ach ja, warum?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weil…weil… wir haben bald Zaubertränke und da dachte ich..." Sie verschränkte die Arme schützend vor ihrer Brust, da sie sich mit einem Mal nackt und entblößt unter den forschenden Augen der Krankenschwester fühlte. „Ach so!" Madam Pomfrey verzog den Mund, doch stellte sie wenigstens keine weiteren Fragen, sondern wandte sich wieder ihrem Patienten zu.

Sie sprach Draco ein paar Mal mit seinem Namen an, und tätschelte ihm, zumindest Hermines Meinung nach, nicht gerade sanft die Wangen. Keine Reaktion.

Die Krankenschwester versuchte es noch einmal, schlug ihm erneut auf die Wange und rief mit fester, herrischer Stimme. „Mr. Malfoy! Antworten sie mir! Können Sie mich hören?"

Nichts. Wie ein Schlafwandler saß er auf diesem Bett, starrte ins Leere und wirkte, als ob er alles ohne Protest mit sich machen lassen würde. Er bekam schließlich nicht das Geringste davon mit.

Madam Pomfrey bettete ihn sanft in die Kissen, legte seine Beine auf das Bett und wuselte eilig in den Nebenraum, der ihr sowohl als Büro, wie auch als Medikamentenlager diente.

Hermine näherte sich zögernd, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit diesem Draco umgehen sollte, wie viel er wirklich mitbekam und immerhin war es ja denkbar, dass seine Lebensgeister ebenso überraschend wie brutal zurückkehrten und er dann auf sie losgehen würde. Warum auch immer.

Im Nebenraum klapperte Madam Pomfrey mit einigen Fläschchen und Döschen herum, die sie aus dem Medikamentenschrank herausgefischt hatte.

Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Draco und überlegte, ob sie selbst vielleicht schon irgendetwas über solche Zustände gelesen hatte. Aber eigentlich nicht. Dennoch schien Madam Pomfrey in etwa zu wissen, was sie zu tun hatte. „Ist er verflucht?", rief sie zur Krankenschwester hinüber.  
„Bitte?", fragte Madam Pomfrey, und klapperte weiter mir ihrem Tablett.

„Ist es ein Fluch, sein Zustand?"

„Ach, so… nein, nein." Sie hörte, wie die Flügeltüren des Schrankes geschlossen und verriegelt wurden. Sekunden später erschien Madam Pomfrey mit einem Tablett in den Händen, auf das sie einige bunte Ampullen, sowie ein Glas, das allem Anschein nach mit Wasser gefüllt war, geladen hatte.

Dracos Zustand zu beschreiben war schwierig. Zunächst einmal war er sehr blass. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und seine Lippen hatten sich leicht ins Bläuliche verfärbt. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub, die Atmung war flach und schnell und seine Lippen bebten. Von dem Zittern und dem schnellen Atem aber abgesehen, wirkte er wie eine Schaufensterpuppe. Sein Blick war leer und starr.

Hermine beobachtete Madam Pomfrey, die Draco überraschend erfahren wirkend versorgte. Gut, sie war eine Krankenschwester, aber Draco hatte weder die Masern noch war er von einem verunglückten Fluch getroffen worden. Dennoch schien sie genau zu wissen, was sie zu tun hatte.

Nachdem sie ihm einen Trank aus einer lila Phiole eingeflößt hatte, griff sie nach seinem Handgelenk und fischte mit der freien Hand in ihrer Tasche herum, bis sie eine Taschenuhr herausbeförderte. „Sein Puls rast immer noch", erklärte sie, ohne sich zu Hermine umzudrehen. „Das ist immer so. Wenn er sich aufregt, zeigt sein Körper Stresssymptome, als hätte er gerade ein Wettrennen mit einem Hippogreifen hinter sich." Sie beugte sich über Draco, zog die Augenlider hoch und leuchtete ihm mit dem Zauberstab in die Pupillen hinein. „Immer noch starr", murmelte sie leise.

Sie drehte sich um, sortierte einige weitere Ampullen von links nach rechts auf dem Tablett, hob mal die eine, mal die andre hoch, bis sie fand, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Die kleine Ampulle wurde entkorkt, dann griff sie nach einer Pipette, steckte sie hinein und sog etwas von der bläulichen Flüssigkeit darin hoch. Sie schloss die Ampulle und griff stattdessen nach einer anderen, etwas größeren. Sie zählte sorgfältig mit, während sie die blaue Flüssigkeit in die neue Phiole hineingetröpfelte. Hermine zählte fünf Tropfen, der Rest, verblieb in der Pipette.  
Und wieder drehte sich Madam Pomfrey zu Draco, hob sein Kinn an, schob die Phiole zwischen seine Lippen und kippte deren Inhalt vorsichtig hinein. Sie ließ den Kopf einen Moment überstreckt, vielleicht, damit er schlucken musste, dann ließ sie von seinem Gesicht ab, um abermals den Puls zu messen.

Hermine konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen, da Madam Pomfrey nun genau vor ihm stand, doch sie bemerkte, dass seine unkontrolliert zitternden Hände etwas ruhiger wurden. Madam Pomfrey murmelte irgendetwas, half Draco sich aufzusetzen und griff nach einer Decke, die schon die ganze Zeit zusammengefaltet neben ihm auf dem Bett gelegen hatte. Sie schüttelte sie auf und legte sie um Dracos Schultern.

„Er muss noch etwas hierbleiben. Die Anfälle sind körperlich sehr anstrengend für ihn. Außerdem wird ihm manchmal von den Beruhigungstränken schlecht. Eine halbe Stunde, ja?", fragte sie nun an Draco gewandt, der eben ein heiseres Husten von sich gegeben hatte. „Sie müssen sich etwas ausruhen. Im Moment ist sowieso noch Mittagspause."

„War er denn schon öfter hier?", fragte Hermine, die sich die Antwort angesichts Madam Pomfreys Reaktion auf sein Erscheinen eigentlich denken konnte.  
„Heute?" Madam Pomfrey drehte sich zu ihr um, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schenkte Hermine einen schmerzhaft vielsagenden Blick, der eindeutig ausdrückte „na klar, was denkst du denn?" „Letzte Woche waren es fünf Mal an einem Tag. Es vergeht fast kein Tag, an dem er nicht wegen irgendetwas hier ist."

Hermine schlug sich entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. „Aber warum? Ist er denn so schwer krank?"

„Nein!" Hermine fuhr vor Schreck zusammen, als sie Dracos heisere, kalte Stimme hinter Madam Pomfey schnarren hörte.

Er saß zusammengekauert auf dem Bett, hatte die Decke fest um sich geschlungen und soweit Hermine erkennen konnte, zitterte er immer noch. Sein Blick war aber nicht mehr ganz so starr, wenn auch immer noch stur ins Nichts gerichtet. Madam Pomfrey winkte ab, griff nach dem Glas Wasser auf dem Tablett und setzte es ihm an die Lippen. Er griff danach, wollte wohl selbst trinken, war jedoch offensichtlich selbst mit diesem kleinen Handgriff überfordert. In dem kurzen Moment, in dem Madam Pomfrey das Glas losließ, verschüttete er den halben Inhalt über sich. Die Krankenschwester kannte das Spiel wohl, sie sagte nichts, strich ihm stattdessen über den Rücken und half ihm, den Rest Wasser auszutrinken.

Nach getaner Arbeit tätschelte Madam Pomfrey Draco großmütterlich die Schultern. „Geht's wieder? Ich hole Ihnen noch ein Glas Wasser, ja?"

Ein kaum angedeutetes Nicken ruckte Dracos Gesicht einige Millimeter auf und ab. Die Krankenschwester seufzte, sammelte Glas und Ampullen zurück auf das Tablett und ging wieder zurück in Richtung Medikamentenlager. Als sie Hermine vor sich sah, blieb sie reglos stehen und musterte diese prüfend. „Und sie?" Madam Pomfrey drehte sich zu Draco um, der nun endgültig zugeben musste, dass er Hermine bemerkt hatte und sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick streifte. „Soll sie bleiben?"

Draco hob den Kopf und Hermine erschrak bei dem Anblick. Er sah aus wie ein alter, todkranker Mann. Diese Bitterkeit und Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht. Er zuckte matt mit den Schultern und ließ den Kopf wieder hängen. „Kann bleiben."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und setzte ihren Weg zum Nebenraum fort. Im Gehen warf sie Draco über die Schulter hinweg einen prüfenden Blick zu, den dieser mit einem hasserfüllten Funkeln erwiderte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre er ein ungezogenes Kleinkind, wandte sich zu Hermine und erklärte: „Er hat Panikattacken."

Draco auf dem Bett weiter hinten schnaubte, zog die Decke noch enger um sich und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu. Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich nicht um diese trotzige Geste, sondern marschierte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an Hermine vorbei zum Schrank, um die vorher entnommenen Ampullen wieder einzusortieren.

„Außerdem Back-Slashs… oder Flash-Backs. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie es heißt. Jedenfalls verfolgen ihn wohl manche Erlebnisse sehr lebhaft, wenn er schläft und", sie drehte sich kurz zu Draco um, verzog den Mund, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihren Regalen zu, „wenn er wach ist. Ich habe darüber gelesen. Ein Bekannter von mir ist Psycho… ähm… irgendetwas Psychisches. Wir haben uns über Mr. Malfoy unterhalten."

„Vielen Dank für den diskreten Umgang mit meiner Privatsphäre", blaffte Draco kalt, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen.

Madam Pomfrey schlug die Schranktüren zu und drehte sich streng und würdevoll, doch nicht unfreundlich wirkend, zu Draco um. „Sie wissen, dass es zu Ihrem Besten ist. Sie brauchen etwas anderes als diese provisorischen Tränke und Strafarbeiten. Meiner Meinung nach sollten Sie in eine Fachklinik gehen und Sie wissen das."

„Eher lasse ich mich foltern und vierteilen… und das wissen SIE!" gab er barsch zurück und strafte Madam Pomfrey, indem er sich ihr wieder zuwandte und zornige Todesblicke nach ihr schoss.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil huschten seine Augen zu Hermine. Sein Gesicht verzog sich, als ob ihm bei ihrem Anblick übel werden würde, dann schüttelte er sich und starrte auf den Fußboden.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will das nicht hören, ich weiß. Aber ich kann hier einfach nichts für ihn tun. Diese Mittelchen hier… die sind ja auch nicht wirklich hilfreich. Ein bisschen helfen sie… aber ich bin keine Heilerin und ich habe schon gar keine Erfahrung mit diesem speziellen Problem. Ich doktere jetzt seit Monaten an ihm herum und habe ein paar Dinge gefunden, die nach den Anfällen etwas helfen. Aber das ist doch auch kein Dauerzustand. Es wird doch immer schlimmer, mit…"

„Seien Sie endlich still!"

Draco war aufgesprungen und stand leicht schwankend, blass und immer noch zitternd neben dem Bett. Die Decke lag neben ihm auf dem Boden. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn.

„Nun legen Sie sich doch hin, Mr. Malfoy. Sie kippen ja gleich um!" Madam Pomfrey stemmte die Arme gebieterisch in die Hüften und bedachte Draco mit einem strengen Blick. „Sofort hinlegen. Sonst…"

Draco schlang die Arme um seinen Bauch. Er musste sich am Bett anlehnen, um nicht umzukippen und doch schaffte er, es so herablassend zu lächeln wie eh und je. „Na, was sonst? Wollen Sie mich sonst nachliegen lassen?" Er grunzte unwillig und verzog die Mundwinkel angewidert nach unten. „Ich lasse mir doch keine Vorschriften von einer alten Schachtel machen, die es als Krankenschwester noch nicht mal in ein Krankenhaus geschafft hat, sondern nutzlos in einer Schule vergammelt. Toben Sie Ihre Minderwertigkeitskomplexe an jemand anderem aus!" Er schüttelte sich, als ob ihm etwas sehr Kaltes übergekippt worden wäre und in dem Moment, als er gefährlich zu schwanken begann und sich mit den Händen am Nachttisch abstützen musste, glitt ihm der hämische Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht.

Er würde zweifellos umfallen, auch wenn er das nicht hören wollte. Hermine eilte zu ihm und streckte die Arme aus, um ihm zurück aufs Bett zu helfen. Als sie ihn fast berühren konnte, schnellte sein Oberkörper wieder in die Gerade. „Verpiss dich. Geh weg!" Statt ihre hilfreich ausgestreckte Hand zu ergreifen, stieß er sie mit aller Kraft von sich weg, drehte sich um und rauschte hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus der Krankenstation heraus.

Hermine drehte sich Hilfe suchend zu Madam Pomfrey um, die genervt mit den Augen rollte: „Der kommt wieder. So, wie er aussieht, gebe ich ihm höchstes eine Stunde. Dann ist er wieder da."

Sie winkte unwillig ab, verdrehte die Augen und marschierte zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück. „Besser Sie gehen ihm nach. Letzte Woche ist er auch einfach weggerannt. Ein paar Minuten später brach er zusammen und ist die Treppe heruntergefallen. Er lag da vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, bis ihn Hagrid gefunden hat."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Aber das ist doch… wieso ist er denn überhaupt noch hier? Ich kann das nicht glauben. Wieso haben Sie das nie jemandem gesagt?" Madam Pomfrey verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer vielsagenden Miene, die Hermine leider dennoch nicht entschlüsseln konnte. „Gehen Sie ihm bitte nach, Miss Granger." Die Krankenschwester nickte freundlich und beugte sich nach unten, um mit beiden Händen in den Patientenakten, die dort lagen, zu wühlen.

Da die Krankenschwester nun beschäftigt war – vermutlich wollte sie einen Bericht über Dracos Besuch schreiben - beschloss Hermine zu gehorchen. Draco zu finden war nicht schwer. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich Pausen einlegen müssen. Jedenfalls sah sie ihn nur ein paar Treppenstufen unter sich, als sie das Ende des Korridores erreicht hatte.  
So schnell wie sie konnte, viel schneller als er offensichtlich, hastete sie ihm hinterher und erreichte ihn im Erdgeschoss.

Draco drehte sich um, verzog sein Gesicht und wedelte mit der Hand abwehrend in ihre Richtung. „Geh weg. Ich will nicht mit dir reden."

Hermine holte auf, doch nun schien er wieder sicherer zu werden und so hatte sie Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, als sie gemeinsam in den breiten Gang im Erdgeschoss einbogen. „Draco, jetzt warte doch mal. Du kannst das doch nicht alles so stehen lassen. Warst du schon mal bei einem Heiler?"

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. Sein Arm schoss zur Seite, doch statt Hermine wegzustoßen, stieß er ins Leere. „Hau ab. Ich will nicht zu einem Heiler. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Das ist gar nichts. Geh weg!"

Hermine duckte sich unter seine Hand durch, und schlängelte sich hinter ihm vorbei, so dass sie nun auf seiner anderen Seite auftauchte. „Dann lass doch mich für dich nachsehen. Meine Eltern sind Ärzte. Wenn ich sie bitte, schicken sie mir sicher passende Literatur. Und ich werde auch in der Bibliothek nachlesen und…"

„Ich will aber nicht, dass du dich um mich kümmerst!" Er war zu ihr herumgewirbelt und nun, da sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, empfand sie es als nicht sehr kluge Entscheidung, dass sie an ihm vorbeigeschlüpft war. Sein eben noch blasses Gesicht wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler. Er ballte die Fäuste und stampfte mit einem Fuß auf, was ihn wie ein trotziges Kleinkind wirken ließ. Dennoch, er war fast einen Kopf größer und Stimme und Figur waren die eines jungen Mannes, als er ihr bedrohlich nahe kam und aus vollem Hals brüllte: „Ich bin nicht dein Problem! Ich will nicht, dass du über mich nachliest und ich will nicht, dass du für mich einen Arzt suchst, um mich einweisen zu können und ich will schon gar nicht, dass du dich in mein Leben einmischst!"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und fragte so ruhig wie möglich: „Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?"

Draco knurrte wie ein Hund, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schnaubte zornig. „Nichts. Alles bestens. Ich habe Panikattacken, Hallus, Gedächtnislücken, Madam Pomfrey erkundigt sich schon mal nach einem Irrenarzt für mich und ich kriege Medikamente. Ist doch alles in Ordnung. So… jetzt geh' mal hübsch zurück zu deinen Freunden und sag ihnen, was Malfoy doch für ein Psycho ist!"

Er schubste sie weg und wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht herum. „Na, husch, husch. Ab mit dir. Geh und sag Potter, was ich wieder Verrücktes gemacht hab."

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und stöhnte genervt. Sie fuhr mit den Händen weiter nach oben und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. In dieser Pose verharrte sie. „Ist es dir peinlich? Ist das das Problem? Schämst du dich, dass ich das mitbekommen habe und dass ich mit Madam Pomfrey über dich geredet habe?"

Dunkle Schatten legten sich über sein Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel bewegten sich langsam nach unten und seine Auge verengten sich, so dass er zuerst aussah, als ob er brechen müsste und erst dann, einen Moment später, zeigte es sich, wie wütend er war. „Das findest du wohl lustig? Da kannst du lachen, oder?"

Statt eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und stürmte, ohne sich umzublicken, den Gang hinunter. Hermine blieb einen Moment stehen und überlegte, was zu tun sei, beschloss dann aber, weitere Überlegungen erst dann fortzusetzen, wenn er dabei war. So leicht würde er sie nicht davon abhalten, ihm zu zeigen, dass sie besser wusste als er, was gut für ihn war.

Hermine warf den Haarschopf in den Nacken und marschierte ihm hoch erhobenen Hauptes den Gang entlang hinterher.

Sie fand ihn, nur einen Korridor weiter in einem Seitengang, direkt am Rande des Innenhofes.

Draco lehnte schwer atmend an einer Bogenstrebe und musste sich festhalten, um nicht über die Brüstung hinaus auf den Rasen zu kippen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie von der Helligkeit draußen hier im Dämmerlicht des Gangs nicht erkennbar war, während sie näher kam.

Er stand neben einem Durchgang. Hermine glaubte zuerst, dass er nur angehalten hatte, weil er zu erschöpft war um weiterzugehen, doch schon wenige Schritte später sah sie, dass er jemanden beobachtete, der draußen saß.

Hermine kam langsam näher und ging zu einem offenen Alkoven, die einige Meter von seinem entfernt war. Sie beugte sich über die Brüstung und spähte in die Richtung, in die Draco sah. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass dort, unter Dracos Bogen, Harry und Ginny saßen und einander im Arm hielten. Hermine kam etwas näher, zum nächsten Alkoven. Warum sollte Draco die beiden beim Knutschen bespannen wollen?  
Leises Schluchzen drang zu ihr hinüber. Hermine erkannte, dass Ginnys Körper bebte. Harry zog sie enger an sich und murmelte etwas. Hermine konnte es nicht verstehen, nur dass seine Stimme gepresst und sorgenschwer klang.

Ginny weinte. Hermine stieß sich von ihrem Alkoven ab und ging zu Draco. Er sollte die beiden nicht hierbei beobachten. Schon gar nicht sollte er sie jetzt, wo er so aufgebracht war, mit seinem kindischen Spott verhöhnen.

Hermine griff nach seinem Arm und wollte ihn wegziehen. Über den Rand der Brüstung sah sie etwas blitzen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte, so dass sie, immer noch die Hand um Dracos Arm, einen Schritt näher trat und sobald sie direkt neben ihm stand, hätte sie am liebsten selbst geweint und geschrien. Es war ein Bilderrahmen, der in der Sonne geblinkt hatte. Sie konnte nicht jedes Detail auf dem Bild erkennen, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig. Sie kannte das Bild. Es war letzten Sommer aufgenommen worden, als Harry und Ginny zusammengekommen waren. Auch Hermine und Ron waren auf dem Bild. Sie lagen alle vier zusammen unten am See im Gras und lachten über irgendetwas.

Diese Szene war so tief und so bewegend, dass es Hermine die Kehle zusammenzog.

Da stand Draco, erstarrt mit großen, grauen Augen voller Schuld und starrte reglos hinunter zu Ginny, die an Harrys Schulter um ihren toten Bruder weinte. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, blass, mit toten Augen und verräterisch bebenden Lippen. Er stieß sie nicht weg, schien aber auch nicht zu wissen, was er sonst mit ihr tun sollte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl es eigentlich gar keine Frage gab. Ein stummes Zeichen dafür, dass es hier um etwas anderes ging als um ihn.

Sie hielt ihn immer noch umklammert, doch jetzt war sie nicht mehr bei ihm. Sie war dort unten und saß bei ihren Freunden. Dort, bei Ron. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ihre Sicht verschwamm. En leises Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen. Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr, wie Draco schwer schluckte und sich aus ihrem Griff wand. Langsam schob er sie von sich weg, dann blieb er noch einen Moment neben ihr stehen, doch sie beachtete ihn nicht mehr. Gefangen in einer Erinnerung, die wie die Flutwelle eines Tsunamis über sie hereingebrochen war und sie verschlungen hatte.

Ein metallisches Klirren ließ sie aus ihren Erinnerungen zurückfinden. Sie schreckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Draco musste im Versuch, sich lautlos wegzuschleichen, gegen eine Rüstung, die neben dem Torbogen stand, gestolpert sein.

Harry und Ginny fuhren herum, sahen zu Draco, zu Hermine, dann wieder zu Draco. Beide tauschten Blicke und ohne Worte wechseln zu müssen, fassten sie gleichzeitig in ihre Taschen, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Draco.

„Hat er dich angegriffen, Hermine?", fragte Harry drohend und drehte sich etwas weiter zur Seite, um Draco direkt ins Gesicht zielen zu können.

Der plusterte sich auf und bevor Hermine irgendetwas sagen konnte, deutete er mit dem Finger auf sie und schrie aus vollem Hals: „Sie verfolgt mich! Das Schlammblut belästigt mich! Sie hat mich begrapscht!"

Er reckte das Kinn vor, schnaubte und schubste sie unsanft zur Seite, um eilig an ihr vorbei hasten zu können. Harry und Ginny starrten ihm beide mit offenem Mund hinterher. Dann drehten sie sich simultan zu Hermine um, hoben, ebenfalls erstaunlich simultan, die Augenbrauen und legten die Köpfe schief.

Hermine lächelte dünn, winkte ab und machte eine Scheibenwischerbewegung vor ihrem Gesicht. „Vergesst es. Er dreht gerade wegen irgendwas ab. Ich hab euch gesucht und er kam mir hier am Fenster entgegen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, winkte abermals in Dracos Richtung ab und lächelte gekünstelt. „Lasst ihn, bringt eh' nix. Alles klar bei euch?"

Harry verzog den Mund und sah sie auf beunruhigende Weise nachdenklich an.

„Du siehst fertig aus. Ist alles okay bei dir?", durchbrach Ginny Hermines unbehagliches Gefühl des Durchleuchtetwerdens.  
„Ja, sicher, aber", Hermine hob die Hand und deutete auf ihre beiden Freunde, „du weinst doch!" Sie warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter, ruckte den Kopf dann aber so abrupt zurück, als ob sie Zuckungen hätte. Sie durfte ihm nicht nachsehen, nicht, wenn die anderen dabei waren.

Tränen rannen aus Ginnys geröteten Augen. „Weiß nicht." Sie seufzte tief und lehnte sich gegen Harrys Schulter, der daraufhin seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte und stattdessen den Arm um sie legte. „Es ist nur… ich habe beim Aufräumen dieses Bild gefunden." Das Photo in ihren Händen zitterte bei diesen Worten. Ginny kniff die Lippen zusammen, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verzog den Mund, zog das Bild zuerst dicht an sich, dann angelte sie nach ihrer Schultasche am Boden und stopfte das Bild gespielt beiläufig hinein. „Es ist wie ein Schock, wenn man ihn auf einmal sieht und nicht damit gerechnet hat." Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippen und drehte sich zu Harry. Sein Mund war ebenso schmal wie Ginnys und Hermine wusste einfach nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

Unbewusst glitt ihre Hand hoch, zu ihrem Anhänger. Sie befühlte ihn, wie sie es oft tat und schloss die Augen. „Ich muss weg", krächzte sie, drehte sich um und ergriff die Flucht.

Noch nicht, sie war noch lange nicht soweit, dass sie mit irgendjemand über das, was sie beim Gedanken an Ron empfand, reden konnte. Also flüchtete sie einmal mehr vor ihren eigenen Problemen, um sich stattdessen mit den Sorgen eines anderen Menschen zu befassen, weil die weniger bedrohlich waren.

Sie fand Draco nicht weit entfernt von der Treppe, die sie nur wenige Minuten zuvor heruntergerannt waren. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Wand, zitterte heftig und hatte die Arme um seinen Leib geschlungen. Schweiß stand ihm im Gesicht. Er presste die Augen zusammen und verzog den Mund. Er stöhnte leise und krümmte sich.

„Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf. „Es ist nichts… geh weg." Es war mehr ein Flehen als ein Befehl. Abermals presste er die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie fast gar nicht zu erkennen waren und sackte nach vorne.

Seinem Flehen zum Trotz kam Hermine näher und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter. Noch einen Schritt näher. Draco krümmte sich erneut und Sekunden später, spürte sie seine feuchte Stirn auf ihrer Schulter. „Ich hab schon wieder Bauchschmerzen", presste er zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er schnaubte, richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihr so trotzig, wie er im Moment konnte, ins Gesicht. „Ich hab Bauchschmerzen bekommen, als ich gesehen hab, wie die beiden geheult haben. Zufrieden?"

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch entwich ihr nichts als ein erstauntes Ächzen, als er sie unvermittelt eng an sich zog. Sie hörte ihn vor Schmerz stöhnen, spürte an ihrem eigenen Körper, wie schwer er atmete und fühlte den Adamsapfel auf und ab rutschen, als er hart schluckte. „Sag nichts. Bitte!" Nun war es nur noch ein Flüstern. Das klägliche Wimmern eines verängstigen Kindes. Sie schob ihre Arme zwischen die Mauer und seinen Rücken und zog sich selbst näher an ihn, woraufhin er seine Wange gegen ihre lehnte.

„Es ist schon okay", murmele Hermine gegen seinen Hals. „Ich weiß, woran du denkst. Es ist okay."

Draco schluckte schwer und sie wusste nicht, ob es an neuen Krämpfen oder an der tieferen Bedeutung der Worte lag, dass seine Stimme so gequält, so voller Schmerzen klang. „Nein, es ist nicht okay. Gar nichts ist okay und das wird es auch nie wieder sein." Er atmetet schwer. Sein Arm legte sich so fest um sie, als wolle er sie in sich hineinziehen und sie spürte, wie seine freie Hand sich ungeschickt in ihren Locken vergrub. „Du weißt es nicht." Er schluckte und kippte wieder leicht nach vorne, als ihn abermals Krämpfe schüttelten. „Ich kann dir das nicht sagen. Frag nicht. Es geht nicht."

Hermine nickte gehorsam und strich ihm sanft über seine schweißnassen Haare. Seine Stirn presste sich nun fest auf ihre Schulter. Wieder und wieder zuckte er zusammen. Hermine erwog, ihm anzubieten, ihn zu Madam Pomfrey zurückzubringen. Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Genau das würde er nicht wollen.

So stieß sie ihn leicht von sich weg und flüsterte sanft: „Pass auf, Draco. Die Mittagspause ist bald um. Ich hab jetzt wieder Unterricht. Du auch, wir haben Zaubertränke. Du gehst jetzt weg und du musst mir nicht sagen, wo du hingehst, aber mach was gegen deine Bauchschmerzen! Dann kommst du zu Slughorn. Du hast schon viel zu viele Stunden dieses Jahr versäumt. Versprich mir, dass du etwas gegen die Schmerzen unternimmst und dann zu uns kommst. Ja?"

Er zuckte zusammen, krümmte sich und dennoch erkannte sie ein schwaches Nicken. Wenn sie ihn jetzt begleiten würde, wäre es ihm nur peinlich zuzugeben, dass er schon wieder zu Madam Pomfrey ging. Also sollte er alleine gehen und sie würde so tun, als wüsste sie es nicht.

Schon hörte sie seine Schritte die Stufen hinauf eilen. Doch nicht ganz, etwa in der Mitte der Treppe drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

Hermine versteifte sich und gab sich Mühe, gelassen zu bleiben. „Nein. Ich… Ich hab was vor."

Draco drehte sich nun ganz zu ihr um und musterte sie mit dem selben, beunruhigend wissenden Blick, den sie zuvor schon bei Harry gesehen hatte. „Will ich wissen, wo du bist?"

Hermine schluckte und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ja!... Und deswegen sage ich es dir nicht."

Ohne einen Gruß, ein letztes Wort oder auch nur einen letzten Blick zu wagen, drehte sie sich um und stürmte davon. Heute Abend war sie im Ministerium, und das durfte er auf keinen Fall wissen. Diesmal durfte nichts schief gehen.

Draco fragte aber auch nicht weiter. Zwanzig Minuten später, als der Unterricht gerade begonnen hatte, kam auch er zur Zaubertranklektion. Er murmelte etwas zu Slughorn, der daraufhin verstehend nickte und begab sich zu seinem Platz neben Crabbe und Goyle, die sofort leise mit ihm zu tuscheln begannen.

Hermine war nicht ganz sicher, ob sie diese neue Eintracht zwischen den Dreien gut und oder beunruhigend finden sollte. Am besten, sie dachte gar nicht nach, warum die Slytherins wieder zusammenhielten.

Xxx

Statt der ganzen DA waren es nur Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna, die an diesem Abend ins Ministerium flohten. Luna hatte über die Presseverbindungen ihres Vaters nähere Erkundigungen über diesen geplanten Informationsabend einholen können. Vier Todesser, die sich tatsächlich auch als solche angekündigt hatten, würden sich der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren. Lucius Malfoy natürlich. Omnipräsent wie er im Moment war, würde er sich die Chance eines weiteren, öffentlichen Auftrittes nicht entgehen lassen. Ebenfalls angekündigt hatten sich Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange sowie Severus Snape.

Laut Luna war der Raum, der für das Treffen beantragt worden war, nicht sonderlich groß. Einhundertfünfzig Sitzplätze vielleicht. Hermine durfte, da sie im Anschluss selbst etwas vortragen wollte, in der ersten Reihe sitzen. Luna hatte es zwar mit Xenophilius' Presseausweis irgendwie organisieren können, auch für eine Handvoll andere Personen Plätze vorne zu bekommen, doch der Rest würde wohl weit nach hinten verbannt werden, wenn überhaupt, denn obwohl nur für die vorderen beiden Reihen Reservierungen erforderlich waren, konnte Ginny über die Quellen ihres Vaters doch in Erfahrung bringen, dass es unter der Hand so geregelt worden war, dass nicht jeder, der das Ministerium an diesem Tag betrat, auch Zutritt zu diesem etwas abgelegenen Saal finden würde.

Man hatte daraufhin beschlossen, die Sache im Vorfeld nicht zu offensichtlich und offensiv werden zu lassen, indem die komplette DA, auftauchte. Stattdessen würden nur diese fünf mitgehen, da die ja bereits vor zwei Jahren mit besagten Todessern im Ministerium zusammengestoßen waren. Diese zwar offensichtliche, doch nicht zu offensive Anspielung an den Kampf in der Mytseriumsabteilung sollte genügen, um den Todessern zu zeigen, dass sich Dumbledores Armee nicht verstecken würde.

Abgesehen von Neville, der bei der Aussicht darauf, die Lestranges zu sehen, seit Tagen keinen Bissen mehr heruntergebracht hatte, war es für alle unheimlich und befremdlich zu wissen, dass sie dort auf Severus Snape treffen würden. Ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. Dumbledores Mörder.

Harry schien es besonders zu schaffen machen, dass er ihm nun wieder gegenüberstehen sollte. Es war nicht so, dass er ihn seit dieser Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er nie mit irgendjemandem viel über die Streichholzkommandos redete, glaubte Hermine so viel verstanden zu haben: Harry hatte Snape nie direkt gegenübergestanden. Er hatte ihn zwei oder drei Mal von weitem gesehen, war dann aber so geschockt und verwirrt gewesen, dass er wohl gezögert hatte ihm nachzugehen und hatte ihn dann aus den Augen verloren.

Wahrscheinlich war er bei der Hinrichtung der zehn Menschen in den Drei Besen dabei gewesen. Harry wusste es immer noch nicht genau, oder zumindest behauptete er das, denn mehr und mehr kam in Hermine der Verdacht auf, dass er mehr wusste, als er zugab. Er würde seine Gründe haben, da war sie sicher. Trotzdem beunruhigte sie das Gefühl, nicht mehr die Person zu sein, die ihm am allernächsten stand.

Wobei… war das nicht sowieso immer Ron gewesen?

Xxx

Hermine ging schweigend neben Harry her. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe, während er mit deutlich angespannter Miene die Bewegung seiner Füße am Boden verfolgte. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. Natürlich, er würde Severus Snape wiedersehen. Mehr noch, er sollte sich mehr oder weniger Auge in Auge Menschen gegenübersetzen, mit denen er an einem anderen Ort auf Leben und Tod gekämpft hatte und es wohl wieder tun würde, an einem anderen Tag.

Hermine wunderte sich, wieso er sich hier unten so gut auskannte, denn er führte sie, ohne sich groß umzusehen, von einem Aufzug in einen Gang, in den nächsten und zielstrebig einen weiteren Korridor hinunter.

Trotzdem, da war noch irgendetwas anderes als Snape. Hermine wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick und erhaschte für einen Moment seine Augen. Er beobachtete sie doch nicht etwa? Aber warum sollte er das tun? „Malfoy ist schon seltsam, nicht?", durchbrach er auf einmal die Stille.  
Hermines Innerstes zog sich für einen Moment auf die Größe einer Walnuss zusammen. Sie spürte, wie ihr zuerst die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und Sekunden später ihre Ohren zu glühen begannen. „Naja", erwiderte sie scheinbar obenhin. „Schon… das Todesserdasein scheint ihm nicht so gut zu bekommen, oder?" Harry warf ihr einen undurchdringlichen Blick zu und so beeilte sie sich, dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen „Sieht jedenfalls so aus. Sieht so aus, als ob das alles doch nicht so toll wäre, wie er die ganzen Jahre immer behauptet hat."

Harry nickte und warf Ginny, die einige Schritte weiter vorne in eine lebhafte Diskussion mit Neville versunken war und Luna, die die Decke des Korridors durch etwas beobachtete, das wie ein Kaleidoskop aussah, abschätzende Blicke zu.

„Naja, ich denke nicht, dass er wirklich wusste, worauf er sich eingelassen hat. Auch nicht, dass ihm Lucius wirklich gesagt hat, was man den ganzen Tag als Todesser so macht." Er verzog den Mund, vielleicht in Gedanken dabei, eben diesen Lucius gleich zu sehen und erklärte dann weiter: „In der Theorie sieht vieles anders aus. Manches mag noch so sinnvoll klingen, wenn es dann soweit ist, sieht es doch wieder anders aus." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte. „Nur ändert das immer noch nichts daran, dass er so durchgedreht, wie er ist, nicht mehr tragbar ist. Sie werden es nicht in der Schule tun, aber außerhalb."

Hermine rückte etwas näher an Harry heran, da sie bereits den Sitzungssaal und die Menschen, die in der offenen Tür standen, sehen konnte und das Gespräch noch weiterführen wollte, bevor die anderen es mitbekamen. „Geht es denn immer noch über Streichhölzer?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte so leise, dass Hermine ganz sicher war, dass er auch nicht wollte, dass die anderen es mitbekamen „Bei geplanten Aktionen vielleicht. Aber das ganze ist so groß geworden. Im Moment herrscht eher die Devise, das der darf, der zuerst dort ist. Alles andere würde zu viel Zeit kosten."

Harry holte Luft und sah aus, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, doch auf einmal stand Ginny neben ihnen und falls Hermine sich nicht irrte, zuckte Harry bei ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen unwillkürlich zusammen. „Sie sind bereits alle drinnen." Ginny presste die Lippen zusammen und deutete in den Saal hinein. „Kommt! Man hat uns Plätze reserviert. Nebeneinander, in der ersten Reihe."

„Ob das ein gutes Zeichen ist?" Hermine schob sich gemeinsam mit Harry und den anderen in den Saal und versuchte, trotz der vier wohl bekannten Köpfe, die bereits durch die Reihen der Besucher hindurch vorne, an ihren Plätzen, zu erkennen waren, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Harry gerade so laut, dass sie es trotz des Geplappers im Raum hören konnte. „Sieht ein wenig so aus, als wolle man uns präsentieren. Eigentlich dachten wir, dass nur Luna und du ganz nach vorne dürften. Ich weiß nicht, ob…"

Harry blieb so abrupt stehen, dass zuerst Ginny und dann Hermine auf ihn prallten. Neville konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten. Luna tänzelte unbekümmert an Harry vorbei, wedelte mit ihrem Presseausweis fröhlich in die Menge und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl in der ersten Reihe sinken.

Hermine war mittlerweile nahe genug, dass sie sehen konnte, dass Lunas Fröhlichkeit die Personen, die dort vorne, an den Rednerpulten saßen, offenbar angesteckt hatte. Lucius Malfoy feixte, Severus Snapes Mund kräuselte sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen, Bellatrix lachte laut auf und ihr Mann Rodolphus klatschte übermütig in die Hände.

„Da sind sie ja", frohlockte Lucius, so, als handle es sich hierbei um ein Wiedersehen mit lange verschollenen Familienmitgliedern. Er stand auf, hob seine Hand und deutete auf fünf Stühle, die seinem Platz direkt gegenüberstanden. „Ich bitte Sie, setzen Sie sich doch. Wie schön, dass nicht nur Miss Granger und Miss Lovegood, sondern auch der Rest, der verbleibende Rest…" Hermine wurde bleich und klammerte sich an Harrys Arm, der seiner Miene zufolge ebenfalls den Witz auf Rons Kosten verstanden hatte. „Nun, der verbleibende Rest ihrer Freunde ebenfalls da ist. Es gab so viele Missverständnisse zwischen uns… schön, schön…ein glücklicher Umstand, Sie alle hier zu sehen."

Snapes Gesicht nach hatte er eine andere Meinung. Hermine schien es, dass er weder erregt noch erfreut ob ihrer Anwesenheit war. Er warf, wohl aus alter Gewohnheit, Todesblicke zuerst auf Neville, dann auf Harry, dann drehte er sich überdeutlich von ihnen weg und begann eine Diskussion mit Bellatrix Lestrange, die ein wenig unangenehm überrascht schien, von ihm angesprochen zu werden.

Eine große, schlanke, blonde Frau schritt durch den Mittelgang der Zuhörerreihen direkt auf die Redner zu. Stolz und hocherhobenen Hauptes stolzierte sie an Menschen vorbei, die ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig zu sein schienen. Statt direkt zu ihren Freunden zu gehen, blieb sie eine Weile vor den Fünfen stehen, bedachte alle nacheinander mit einem prüfenden Blick und lächelte. Hätte Hermine Severus Snape nicht gekannt, hätte sie es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ein lächelnder Mensch soviel Bosheit in seinen Augen haben konnte wie Narzissa Malfoy. Ihr wurde zunehmend mulmiger. „Harry, wieso wundern die sich gar nicht?" raunte sie leise zu ihrem Stuhlnachbarn.

„Weiß nicht", seufzte Harry leise. „Ist aber kein gutes Zeichen, nicht wahr?"

Narzissa nickte spöttisch, dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann um und begann daraufhin, mit ihm und den anderen angeregt zu diskutieren. Sie tuschelten, unterbrachen sich immer wieder, um leise zu kichern und murmelten weiter.

„Hab nur ich das Gefühl, dass sie über uns lachen?", raunte Neville ahnungsvoll. Luna grinste, drückte sich gegen seine Schulter und schob sich samt Neville näher zur Mitte der Gruppe. „Vielleicht freuen sie sich einfach so, uns zu sehen. Oder sie freuen sich auf den Artikel, den ich über ihren Auftritt schreiben werde."

„Du wirst einen Artikel über sie veröffentlichen?" Ginny kippte fast vom Stuhl, so weit lehnte sie sich über Harrys Knie, um mit Luna sprechen zu können.

„Aber natürlich!", grinste Luna stolz. „Denkt ihr, ich lasse mir das entgehen? Wenn Hermine heute Abend über ihre „wahren Wahrheiten" reden darf, dann darf ich auch Wahrheiten in Daddys Zeitung schreiben."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Aber sie… sie… sie werden sich vielleicht rächen, wenn du…"

„Ach was." Luna wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand, so, als wolle sie eine lästige Stechmücke vertreiben. „Und wenn schon, Daddy und ich entwickeln gerade ein „Anti-Todesser-Deo-Spray. Wenn du dich damit einsprühst, traut sich kein Todesser näher als hundert Meter an dich ran. Die können mir nichts."

Hermine seufzte und wollte Luna gerade darüber aufklären, was für ein kompletter Unsinn das war, doch Harry hielt sie zurück. Er zog sie weg und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, dann nickte er nach vorne. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich erhoben und gerade die Anwesenden begrüßt.

Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Neville und Luna fielen pflichtschuldig in das darauf folgende Klatschen mit ein. Zeit, die Hermine nutzte, um sich darüber zu wundern, wie Luna einerseits so mutig und andererseits doch so durchgeknallt sein konnte.

„Sie sind heute Abend in der irrigen Annahme hier erschienen, dass sie von uns Dinge erfahren würden", hörte Hermine Lucius Malfoy in seinem gewöhnt trägen, öligen Tonfall verkünden.

Etwas knirschte neben ihr. Harry hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl gerade aufgerichtet und durchbohrte Snape mit einem vernichtenden Blick, der, als er diesen bemerkte, verhalten gähnte und etwas zu Bellatrix flüsterte, die daraufhin bitterböse grinste.

Hermine kam mit einem Mal ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Teilweise um dies zu klären, teilweise um Harry von einer möglichen Dummheit abzulenken, knuffte sie ihn vorsichtig in die Seite. Harry fuhr trotzdem vor Schreck zusammen und wirbelte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr herum. Hermine beschloss, ihn besser nicht zu fragen, was ihn bei Snapes Anblick so gebannt hatte, sondern ihr momentanes, etwas banales Problem anzusprechen. „Du, was machen wir, wenn wir zu Snape etwas sagen? Wie sprechen wir ihn denn jetzt an? Professor Snape passt eigentlich nicht… Beurlaubung hin oder her, er unterrichtet im Moment nicht. Mr. Snape? Eigentlich schon… aber es klingt so… falsch."

Harry verzog den Mund und zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht. Wir könnten ihn auch einfach nur Verräter, oder noch besser, Arschloch nennen… aber damit würden wir wohl nicht beweisen, dass wir ihnen im Grunde wohlgesonnen sind, oder?"

Die Zeit, in der sie und Harry in Gedanken woanders waren, hatte Lucius genutzt, um den Beteiligten mitzuteilen, worum es ging. Dass Hermine und Harry seine Einleitungsworte nicht gehört hatten, war jedoch kein Problem, denn die Grundessenz seiner Rede startete bereits in der ersten Zeile, mit dem Motto dieses Abends: „Nun denn, Hexen und Zauberer. Ich begrüße Sie zu unserer Märchenstunde."

Hermine tauschte zuerst mit Harry, dann mit Ginny und Neville ratlose Blicke. Nur Luna schien nicht verwirrt. Sie lächelte voll begieriger Erwartung und hüpfte ein paar Mal voll Übermut auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab, dann beugte sie sich zur Seite, fischte ein knallrosa, plüschiges Notizbuch aus ihrer Tasche und begann mit ihrer türkis-violett marmorierten Feder eifrig mitzuschreiben.

So wie es aussah, würde vor allem Lucius den Abend gestalten. Hermine ging davon aus, dass er es war, weil er unter den Todessern den besten Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit hatte. Die Gerüchte, die über seinen Alkoholkonsum kursierten, schienen sein Ansehen nicht geschmälert zu haben.

Snape vorne gab einen Laut zwischen Würgen und Husten von sich. Seine Augen waren für Sekunden entsetzt auf Lunas Barbie-Büromaterial gerichtet, dann verblichen die Emotionen wieder und er drehte sich ungerührt zu Lucius um, der nun mit seiner Rede begann.

„Wir halten Ihnen heute Abend eine Märchenstunde ab. Ich werde Ihnen nun einige der bekanntesten Märchen erzählen, die es in der Muggelwelt gibt. Sie sind aus unterschiedlichen Zeiten und unterschiedlichen Kulturkreisen entnommen. Ich weise darauf ausdrücklich hin, so dass sichergestellt ist, dass es sich dabei nicht um ein zeitliches oder räumliches Phänomen handelt…"

Lucius drehte sich um und nickte seinen Todesserkollegen zu. Was sie auch immer getan haben mochte, kurz darauf materialisierten sich aus dem nichts etwa zwei Dutzend fliegender Bücher, die ihre Buchseiten wie Schwingen auf und ab schlugen und zu den Zuschauern durch den Raum flatterten. Hermine griff in die Luft und angelte ein etwas älteres Exemplar von Grimms Märchen.

Während die erstaunte Menge rätselte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, begann Dracos Vater vorne tatsächlich einige Abschnitte aus den unterschiedlichsten Märchen vorzulesen. Er raschelte munter mit seinem gewaltigen Stapel Pergamentblätter und schien von Seite zu Seite bessere Laune zu bekommen. Teilweise musste er abbrechen, weil ihn Heiterkeit übermannte.

Wäre sie etwas näher bei ihm gestanden, hätte Hermine ihre Nase zu ihm hinübergestreckt und an ihm gerochen. Draco zufolge konnte er durchaus betrunken sein. Andererseits wirkte er dafür dann doch zu klar. Das Gesicht vielleicht ein klein wenig gerötet, die Laune war als „locker-amüsiert" zu beschreiben… so viel konnte er nicht getrunken haben.

Aber irgendetwas musste doch los sein, denn die anderen Todesser warfen ihm ab und zu missbilligende Blicke zu. Doch wie auch immer, Lucius' Zustand war angesichts dessen, was er sehr bewusst und deutlich vortrug, nebensächlich.

Hermine hatte es sich schon beim ersten Märchen „Hänsel und Gretel" gedacht, doch von Märchen zu Märchen verhärtete sich dieser Verdacht zu einer Gewissheit.

„Falls Sie sich fragen, warum ich heute Abend hierher gekommen bin, um Märchen zu erzählen, so will ich Sie diesbezüglich gerne aufklären. All diese Märchen strotzen von Lügen, Verleumdungen, Vorurteilen und schlimmsten Anschuldigungen gegenüber Hexen und Zauberern. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg werden Muggel bereits im jüngsten Kindesalter dazu erzogen, unsereins zu hassen. Nicht einmal schien eine andere Strategie als die gewissenlose Ausrottung des magisch begabten Menschen in diesen Märchen sinnvoll."

Er schürzte die Lippen und schien die empörten Zwischenrufe aus der Menge in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Nicht verwunderlich, denn die Empörung der Zuschauer galt nicht ihm, sondern den Dingen, die die Zauberer selbst in ihren Märchen gelesen hatten.

Hermine drehte sich zu einigen besonders laut brüllenden Zuhörern auf der anderen Seite des Saales um. Zwei Männer, die, wie Hermine voll Bestürzung klar wurde, ebenfalls muggelstämmig waren. Sie hatte in einem Artikel über sie gelesen. Sie mussten doch wissen, was für ein Unsinn das war… doch jetzt saßen die hier und bejubelten Lucius' Behauptung, dass man sie als Kind verblödet hätte. Das war so unglaublich ironisch, dass Hermine geneigt war, ihnen Recht zu geben. Die Verblödung betreffend zumindest…

Eine Reihe vor ihnen, ebenfalls, wie Hermine selbst, in der ersten Reihe, saß Narzissa Malfoy mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und wogender Brust. Voll Stolz lächelte diese huldvoll zu ihrem Mann hinüber. Die Dinge schienen gut zu laufen, für sie.

Hermine war gerade voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, über die Aussagen der Todesser empört zu sein, als sie Lucius Malfoys samtweiche Stimme hörte. „Aber warum fragen wir nicht jemanden, der dies alles am eigenen Leib erfahren hat. Sie sind doch ein… eine Muggelgeborene, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?"

„Äh… wie bitte?" Hermines eben noch geballte Fäuste entkrampften sich. Vermutlich hatte sie im Moment einen ebenso starren Glupschaugenblick wie Luna, bei der das jedoch alltäglich war und deswegen eigentlich auch nichts zu sagen hatte.

Lucius lächelte zuckersüß und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu: „Sie sind doch keine von uns. Also nicht von Geburt an, sie sind muggelgeboren und unter den eben beschriebenen Umständen aufgewachsen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine erkennen, wie sich Harrys Körper neben ihr versteifte. Sie hörte ihn tief durch die Nase ein- und ausatmen. Ginny murmelte etwas und Luna neben ihr hatte ihren Notizblock sinken lassen und beäugte Hermine nun milde lächelnd.

Hermine schüttelte sich und versuchte, ihrer Haltung und ihrer Antwort Sicherheit und Würde zu verleihen. „Ja… aber nein. Also ich bin natürlich unter Muggeln aufgewachsen, aber nein, ich wurde natürlich nicht zum Hass auf Hexen und Zauberer erzogen."

Rodolphus setzte sich aufrecht hin und legte die Hände vor sich auf den Tisch. „Dann sind Sie also nicht mit dieser Hetze konfrontiert worden? Sagen Sie uns, Sie als, Betroffene, welche Märchen und Kindergeschichten kennen Sie, in denen die magisch begabten Menschen nicht als Gefahr hingestellt werden?"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, verdrehte die Augen nach oben, da sie angestrengt nachdachte und durchforstete mit der Schnelligkeit und Präzision eines Hochleistungscomputers all die Kindergeschichten, die sie früher gehört und gelesen hatte.

Man gab ihr eine Minute vielleicht Zeit, dann lächelte Malfoy und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Nun, nichts? Das dachte ich mir." Er neigte sich zur Seite, wo Snape ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich gegeben hatte. „Miss Granger empört sich gerne über Dinge, von denen sie nichts versteht." Er schob den Unterkiefer vor und bedachte sie mit einem gelangweilten Blick. „Nun ja, wie kann man es ihr verübeln, dass sie die Reinblüter und ihre Ideale hasst…"

„Also es ist doch ganz egal, welche Märchen ich als Kind gehörte habe und was dort drin stand. Das ist doch lächerlich. Ich bin genauso Teil dieser Gemeinschaft wie Sie auch, stellen Sie sich vor. Ich kann nicht nur lesen, sondern auch lernen. Und selbst wenn ich als Kind Angst vor Magie gehabt haben sollte, so ein Quatsch… Kinder haben vor so vielem Angst. Denken Sie, ich hätte das nicht alles hinter mir gelassen, als ich mehr von dieser Welt erfahren habe?"

„So", freute sich Lucius aufrichtig. „Dann geben Sie uns ja recht. Dann ist es doch wirklich so, dass dieser Hass durch Unwissenheit geschürt wurde. Schön, dass Sie das auch so sehen… Wir sollten dieses Geheimhaltungsabkommen wirklich aufheben und stattdessen allen zeigen, wer wir sind und was wir können."

„Das sind doch reine Lügen!" Hermine drehte sich um und sah einen heftig atmenden Harry neben sich. Er war tiefrot und sein ganzer Körper bebte vor zorniger Erregung. „Sie können doch nicht allen Ernstes behaupten, dass Muggel, die gar nichts von unserer Welt wissen, Amok laufen, um etwas zu zerstören, von dem sie gar nicht wissen, dass es existiert."

„Es wundert mich, dass gerade Sie diesen Punkt so vehement kritisieren, Mr. Potter. Wirklich, wo mich unser verehrter, ehemaliger Schulleiter doch davon informiert hat, dass die Muggel, bei denen Sie aufgewachsen sind, Sie wegen Ihrer magischen Begabung misshandelt haben." Snapes Mund kräuselte sich auf eine Art, die Hermine nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Bestürzt packte sie gleichzeitig Harrys und Nevilles Hände, weil sie glaubte, dass der unerwartete Gesichtsausdruck vielleicht von einem Fluch oder einer Krankheit stammen könnte, erst einen Augenblick später wurde ihr klar, dass Snape besorgt aussah. Besorgt klang auch seine Stimme, zumindest, wenn man die sanfte, unterschwellige Note Sarkasmus ignorierte, die in seinem Bedauern mitschwang: „Betrüblich, nicht wahr, dass es Professor Dumbledore zwar wusste und sich auch nicht scheute, es mit all den Kollegen zu besprechen, doch davon abgesehen rein gar nichts unternommen hat, um Ihnen Ihren Aufenthalt dort zu erleichtern."

Harrys Mund klappte auf und ein heiseres Krächzen kam heraus. Er war still und starrte Snape nur mit offenem Mund an. Zehn Sekunden, zwanzig Sekunden... nach vierzig Sekunden machte er den Mund wieder zu und holte tief Luft für den nächsten Widerspruch. „Sind das nicht alles Dinge, die man Ihnen vorwerfen könnte, Mr. Snape? Jahrelang in einer Schule sitzen, die Sie für die Zentrale des Bösen halten… und nichts zu tun? Warum haben Sie da nicht mal aufgeklärt oder etwas unternommen. Stattdessen sind Sie Dumbledore nachgekrochen wie ein Hund… nur um immer mal wieder schwanzwedelnd zu dem da", er ruckte mit dem Kopf missbilligend zu Lucius, der daraufhin überraschenderweise fröhlich grinste, „rüberschleimen zu können. Ja, warum haben Sie denn nichts unternommen, wenn Sie immer von allem wussten. Warum jetzt? Warum ist Ihnen jetzt auf einmal wichtig, was Ihnen jahrelang egal war?"

„Es war mir nicht egal", gab Snape kühl zurück und setzte sich aufrecht hin, um Harry direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. „Professor Dumbledore hatte allen Lehrern verboten, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, was nicht von ihm abgesegnet war."

Es war zum Weinen. Snape sprach kühl und klug. Harry regte sich einfach nur auf wie ein… Kind. Auch auf andere Vorwürfe, wie Untreue, Verrat und ähnliches hatte Snape eine prägnante Ein-Satz Antwort. Harry verstummte, als hinter ihnen ein leises „Da siehst du mal, wie labil dieser Junge ist. Sag noch einmal jemand, dass diese DA-Leute keine Spinner sind" ertönte.

Sie drehten sich um, woraufhin sie in die kalten Augen eines älteren Ehepaars blickten. Jeder Widerspruch gefror bei diesem eisigen Anblick auf der Zunge. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Die ganze Aktion war Unsinn. Sie konnten sich nur noch tiefer hineinreiten. Alles, ausnahmslos alles, was sie heute Abend sagen oder tun würden, konnten die Todesser gegen sie verwenden.

Harry knuffte Hermine in die Seite und raunte, noch ehe sie sich ganz zu ihm gebeugt hatte: „Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Sie… sie haben auf alles eine Antwort. Hast du vorhin Narzissa Malfoy gesehen, die uns angegrinst hat? Hier stimmt was nicht."

Hermine nickte „Ja", flüsterte sie leise. „Sie wirken so… vorbereitet. Sie haben auf alles eine Antwort, nicht? Sie… sie sind ja auch normalerweise kalt und abgebrüht… aber das hier... wie sie uns immer wieder einbeziehen. Es wirkt…"  
„Einstudiert!", schaltete sich nun auch Neville ein. „Die wussten, dass wir kommen, die haben das alles geplant."  
„Aber wie denn?" Ginny beugte sich nun auch zu den drei anderen, während Luna immer noch verträumt zu den Lestranges hinüberlächelte.

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Eine Idee nach der anderen flog wie die Gondel eines Kettenkarussells in rasender Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei, flog immer höher und immer schneller und verschwamm mehr und mehr zu einem Nichts aus Verwirrung, in dem man keine Details, nichts Handfestes mehr, gewahren konnte.

Und dann stoppte das Karussell und eine Gondel hielt direkt vor Hermine an, in der sich die Antwort befand.

„Harry", raunte sie ihm leise zu, packte seine Hand fester, so als wollte sie entweder ihn oder sich vor dem nahenden Zusammenbruch zurückziehen. „Hast du heute Draco Malfoy gesehen?"

Harrys Kopf wandte sich ganz langsam zu ihr um. Die Art, wie er sie ansah, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Ebenso wenig wie die plötzliche Ruhe, die von ihm ausging. Ruhe war vielleicht falsch, doch ihr viel kein besseres Wort ein. Dennoch… er war ruhig und… wirkte lauernd. „Ja…", begann er und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ich habe ihn gesehen. Du weißt doch… als Ginny und ich im Hof waren… und danach auch noch mal. Neville kam dann auch in den Hof, er war nervös wegen heute Abend... wir waren dann bei Madam Pomfrey… sie hat ihm einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben." Harry machte eine Kunstpause, sah Hermine prüfend an, dann sprach er weiter. „Malfoy war dort. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht hatte er irgendeinen seiner komischen Anfälle. Madam Pomfrey ging jedenfalls ein paarmal zwischen uns hin und her. Als wir gingen, war er aber schon fort."

Hermine unterdrückte ein wütendes Knurren, verbot sich das Gesicht zu verziehen, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie weiß wurde. Sie würde Draco umbringen. Sie würde ihn mit eigenen Händen erwürgen, wenn sie ihn sah.

Harrys Lippen wurden schmal, seine Augen verengten sich und richteten sich mit tödlicher Entschlossenheit auf Lucius Malfoy. „Wie auch immer er es getan hat, er hat sie gewarnt. Ich muss… ich werde…" Er atmete tief durch und schluckte den Gedanken, den er fast ausgesprochen hätte hinunter. „Er hat bei Papi und Snape sicher gepetzt." Er beugte sich etwas vor, und nickte zuerst Ginny und dann Neville zu, „wir nehmen uns Malfoy vor, wenn wir zurück sind. Ist das klar?"Die beiden nickten und Hermine spürte, wie ihr langsam übel wurde. Sie würde sich beeilen müssen, wenn sie Draco vor Wut zerreißen wollte. Sonst würden ihr Ginny, Neville und Harry zuvorkommen.

Sie bekam kaum mit, was die anderen sich weiter zuraunten. Hermine überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie einen Oblivate-Fluch auf Harry, Ginny, Neville und Luna – nun ja, vielleicht nicht auf Luna - legen sollte. Draco spionierte nach wie vor… das war ja zu erwarten gewesen.

Er mochte Bauchschmerzen gehabt haben, ihm mochte Ginnys und Harrys Trauer nahe gegangen sein, aber geändert hatte sich dadurch nichts. Und sie war so dumm… was hatte sie denn erwartet? Sie hatte ihm doch selbst gesagt, dass sie heute Abend etwas vorhatte, von dem er nichts wissen durfte. Hätte sie ihm noch deutlicher zu verstehen geben können, dass etwas geplant war? Madam Pomfrey stand immer noch unter dem Imperiusfluch. Sie sollte…irgendetwas unternehmen. Nur was?

Sie musste Draco stoppen, sie musste aber auch Harry und die anderen stoppen. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Vater hatte? Nun ja, vielleicht hatte er auch jemand anderen kontaktiert.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Harry neben ihr auf einmal nicht mehr murmelte, sondern laut und deutlich zu den Todessern hinüberrief. „Aber wenn Ihr Boss doch so offen ist. Wenn er sich doch nur um alle sorgt und die ganzen Morde in der Vergangenheit", augenblicklich hob lautes Protestgeraune um sie herum an, „nur zu unserem Besten waren, wenn das immer alles nur zu unserem Besten ist, wenn wir ihn immer alle falsch verstanden haben, warum zeigt er sich nicht? Warum ist er nicht hier und sagt uns das alles selber? Er versteckt sich seit Jahrzenten, wie es alle Terroristen tun."

Zu Hermines grenzenloser Bestürzung, fingen die vier Todesser daraufhin an zu lächeln. Nein, nur drei davon, Snape lächelte nicht, da sein bitteres Gesicht nur zu einer maskenhaften Karikatur eines Lächeln fähig war. „Wie unerwartet passend, Mr Potter. Nun ja, selbst Sie", er hob eine Augenbraue und nickte Harry zu, „selbst Ihr wirrer Geist..."

„Ich bin nicht verrückt", polterte Harry dazwischen. Er öffnete den Mund. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde veränderte sich etwas in Bellatrix' Gesicht, nur ein Zucken, woraufhin Harry sich schmerzhaft an den Hals fasste, doch ohne Protest zurücksetze.

„… ..ist zu strukturierten Gedanken fähig. In der Tat, Sie haben Recht."

„Er hat recht?", platzte Hermine vollkommen perplex heraus. „Sie geben zu, dass er sich versteckt?"

„Wir sagen, dass es Gründe gab, sich von einem durch Lügen manipulierten Mob fern zu halten", erwiderte Bellatrix fiebrig. Sie hob die Hand und gestikulierte wild in der Luft, während sie eine flammende Rede begann. „Der Dunkle Lord ist derselbe, der er immer war. Seine Lehren sind dieselben, die er schon immer vertreten hat, doch Albus Dumbledore ist es zu verdanken, dass er diese Jahrzehnte in Verbannung verbringen musste, dass wir für ihn ins Gefängnis gehen mussten, die nichts anderes wollten, als dieser himmelschreienden Ungerechtigkeit ein Ende zu bereiten und die Öffentlichkeit aufzuklären. Doch niemand zog es auch nur in Erwähnung uns zuzuhören. Stattdessen sperrte man uns nach Askaban, um uns mundtot zu machen…um uns…"

„Ja, Bellatrix, danke." Snape durchbohrte Bellatrix mit einem eisigkalten Blick. „Du und Rodolphus wurdet ungerecht behandelt. Das wird an anderer Stelle geklärt werden… ich möchte jedoch auf Mr. Potters Frage eingehen, da dies auch für alle anderen Anwesenden von elementarer Wichtigkeit ist."

Er nickte zu Rodolphus hinüber, der sich daraufhin aufrecht hinsetzte. Ob er nun auch etwas sagen würde? Im Vergleich zu Bellatrix schien er jedenfalls eindeutig der… stillere zu sein. Seine Stimme war so dunkel, wie seine Augen schwarz waren. Ein tiefer, sonorer Bass dröhnte durch den Raum und Hermine dachte einen albernen Moment lang, dass er vielleicht doch lieber Opernsänger statt Todesser hätte werden sollen. Der Gedanke verflüchtigte sich jedoch sofort, als sie auf die Worte, statt auf den Klang der Stimme hörte. „Der Dunkle Lord weiß um all die Dinge, die Albus Dumbledore diesen Kindern", er deutete auf die Fünf, die nun, einschließlich Luna, protestierende Laute von sich gaben, „und vielen anderen Kindern über Generationen hinweg eingetrichtert hat. Meine Frau Bellatrix hat recht. Niemand hätte dem Dunklen Lord geglaubt, wenn er zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt mit der Öffentlichkeit Kontakt aufgenommen hätte. Durch den Terror, dem wir im Moment ausgesetzt sind, ist das anders geworden. Aus diesem Grund wird er heute Abend öffentlich auf einem unserer Grundstücke erscheinen. Alle Anwesenden im Saal sind dazu eingeladen, uns dorthin zu begleiten. Darüber hinaus wurden auch einige Pressemitglieder…"

„Nein!" Harry war aufgesprungen und konnte nur noch von Hermine und Ginny, die jeweils einen Arm gepackt hatten, zurückgehalten werden. „Das können Sie nicht machen! Sie können sich nicht hinstellen und sagen, dass das alles nur ein Missverständnis war, dass meine Eltern..."

„Dass ihre Eltern ihn mit allen Mitteln bekämpft hatten und eine Organisation gründeten, um ihn zu töten?" Lucius lächelte boshaft. „Der Orden des Phönix, wenn ich nicht irre."

„Fragen Sie doch ihn!", kreischte Hermine, die sich nun nicht mehr halten konnte und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Snape. „Er war doch dabei! All die Jahre war er doch dabei und hat uns belogen!"

„Und dann hat er Dumbledore umgebracht!", brüllte Harry weiter, was Snape nichts als ein Augenbrauenzucken entlockte. Harry stand immer noch breitbeinig vor den Mädchen, atmete heftig und schien vor lauter unbändigem Hass, der einfach allem galt, was ihm an diesem Abend präsentiert wurde, nicht mehr zu wissen, wenn er nun anschreien könnte.

„Ist dir je in den Sinn gekommen", zischte Bellatrix mit wogender Brust, „dass das vielleicht Notwehr gewesen sein könnte? Dass der Dunkle Lord sich gegen diesen Orden wehren musste, da sie sein Leben bedrohten? Dass Dumbledore Pläne schmiedete, das Ministerium zu stürzen…"

„Das ist doch lachhaft, Sie..", fauchte Ginny, doch Bellatrix fuhr unbeirrt fort, so, als habe sie den Zwischenruf gar nicht bemerkt. „… das wir etwas gegen die Longbottoms unternehmen mussten, die unseren geliebten Herren endgültig töten wollten? Die uns töten wollten…"

„Sei sofort still, du verlogene Irre!"

Hermine wirbelte herum. Neville Gesicht wurde mit jedem Atemzug dunkler. Er öffnete den Mund, als wäre all der Ärger in ihm viel zu groß geworden, um in seinen verschlossenen Körper hineinzupassen. Ja, er schien sogar zu wachsen, wie er sich aufplusterte, die Schultern straffte und die Brust herausdrückte, „Sie…Sie", begann er drohend, stand auf und hob einen Arm in Richtung Bellatrix, die daraufhin amüsiert zu ihrem Mann hinüberkicherte, „Sie… Sie sind eine freilaufende Irre."

Bellatrix kicherte amüsiert, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, wirkte aber gar nicht mehr amüsiert, sondern kalkulierend, sobald sie ihre Hand wegnahm. „Deine Eltern mögen deine Eltern gewesen sein, doch sie waren krank. Ihr Geist war zerrüttet… auch früher schon. Das sind Dinge, die ein liebender Sohn nicht hören will, dennoch…"

„Lügnerin! Lügen, Lügen, nichts als Lügen. Etwas anderes könnt ihr Irren nicht. Aber wir werden euch zum Schweigen bringen!" Neville sprang ebenfalls auf.

Luna, nun überraschend aufmerksam, packte seinen Pullover und versuchte, ihn wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl zu ziehen. „Komm, Neville…"

„Ihr seit nichts weiter als geisteskranke Terroristen! Ihr seid eine Krankheit, die sich wie eine Seuche über dieses Land ausbreitet, aber wir können euch stoppen! Wir haben Pläne, euch zu stoppen!"

Hermine zerrte panisch an Nevilles Arm. Auch Harry und Ginny waren aufgesprungen, um Neville zurückzuziehen. Harry grinste verlegen in die Menge, während Neville wie wild um sich schlug und zappelte, um Hermines Hand, die sich auf seinen Mund presste, abzuschütteln.

Snapes Mund verzog sich spöttisch und er nickte der Gruppe anerkennend zu.

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry um, als dieser einen leisen Grunzlaut ausstieß, der sowohl Verwunderung wie auch Erschrecken ausdrücken konnte. Sein Mund klappte auf und er stöhnte gequält. Seine Finger krallten sich so fest um seinen Notizblock, als wolle er ihn nur durch die Kraft seiner Hände zerquetschen.

Er hob seinen Arm und stieß Hermine hart in die Rippen. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihr und sie wollte sich schon rächen und zurückschlagen, als ihr klar wurde, dass er sie lediglich auf etwas aufmerksam machen wollte, von dem er so gefangen war, dass er ganz vergessen hatte nachzuprüfen, ob sie nicht ohnehin schon zu ihm hinübersah. Ginny lehnte sich über seine Schulter, so dass ihr rotes Haar teilweise bis auf den Block herunterhing.

Feine Linien bildeten sich auf dem Papier, wanden sich wie Giftschlangen und stießen leise, nur für sie hörbare Zischlaute aus. Hermine packte Nevilles Arm, der sich daraufhin ebenfalls über sie beugte, um den Block zu sehen, den Hermine mit einem energischen Ruck an Harrys Arm weiter in die Mitte gezogen hatte.

„Wo schaut ihr denn alle hin? Was gibt es da?", hörte Hermine Luna Lovegoods neugierige Stimme.

„Auf dem Pergament erscheint etwas", antwortete ihr Neville heiser. Hermine zog die Schultern hoch, als sie den Stoff seines Hemdes unangenehm eng gegen ihren Arm gepresst fühlte. Er rutschte noch etwas näher, und wiederholte die Worte, die dort wie aus dem Nichts von unsichtbarer Hand geschrieben, entstanden. „Sie waren schon immer ein erbärmlicher Haufen von Zaubertrankversagern. Longbottom ist so schlecht, dass er Zaubertränke noch nicht einmal erkennt, wenn er welche trinkt. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen unverbesserlicher Dummheit und noch einmal zwanzig Punkte für jeden Einzelnen von ihnen, weil Sie naiv und weltfremd genug waren zu glauben, dass wir uns nicht auf Ihre Theatereinlage vorbereitet hätten. Severus Snape."

In dem Moment, in dem die vier Augenpaare sich zum geisterbleichen Neville umwandten, seufzte Bellatrix, schüttelte den Kopf und klagte in mitfühlendem Ton: „Der arme Junge… Zuerst die Eltern und nun… es muss wohl in der Familie liegen!"

Es ging zu schnell, als das es irgendjemand hätte verhindern können.

Neville sprang auf.

Sprang über den Tisch auf dem die Redner saßen, zog seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Cruiatus-Fluch auf Snape.

Er schrie irgendetwas. Bewegte seine Hände, schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut und…wurde von Rodolphus „Stupor" zu Boden geschleudert. Ungelenk kippte er über den Schreibtisch und fiel hart zu Boden.

Die Zuschauer riss es von den Füßen. Sie sprangen auf, zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, schoben, drängten und quetschten sich aneinander vorbei, um Neville sehen zu können, der schon wieder auf seinen Füßen stand und es ganz sicher erneut geschafft hätte, über den Pult zu springen, wenn ihn Harry und Ginny nicht beide am Arm festgehalten hätten, um ihn zurückzuzerren.

Neville war rasend. Er schlug um sich, schrie, zerrte und wand sich… alles auf einmal in einem verzweifelten Versuch, all die Demütigungen und Entbehrungen, die er durch die Todesser erfahren hatte, auf einmal heimzuzahlen.

Hermine sah sich Hilfe suchend nach Luna um. Diese war, überraschend geistesgegenwärtig, aufgesprungen und war mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr verträumt oder abwesend, sondern hatte ein, zwei ältere Hexen an den Armen gefasst und zog sie, beruhigende Worte murmelnd, mit sich weg.

Hermine war zerrissen zwischen dem rationalen Bedürfnis, ebenfalls die Menge zu beruhigen und dem Wunsch, ihrer eigenen Abneigung gegen diese Leute Luft zu machen. Harry war blass, er presste die Lippen zusammen und zog und zerrte an Neville und doch, trotz der ehrlichen körperlichen Anstrengung, die er aufbrachte, sah sie seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen an, dass er nicht mit dem Herzen dabei war. Er war vielleicht nur einen Millimeter, einen Herzschlag oder ein Augenzwinkern davon entfernt, sich selbst auf Snape zu stürzen und nur das letzte bisschen Ratio, das ihm im Moment noch blieb, hielt ihn zurück, das zu tun, weshalb er das Streichholzspiel begonnen hatte.

Severus Snape zu töten.

Der war hinter dem Pult hervorgekommen. An der Seite von Lucius Malfoy hob er beide Hände und wirkte vermutlich auf jeden anderen beschwichtigend, der nicht nahe genug herankam, um das böse, gehässige Funkeln in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen zu erkennen.

Sie musste irgendetwas tun.

Hermine gab sich einen Ruck und eilte zu Harry, da der mittlerweile einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte wie Draco, wenn er kurz davor war, einen Wutanfall zu bekommen.

Hermine war wieder nicht schnell genug.

Harry ließ von Neville ab und schneller als Malfoy seine blassen Hände dazwischen bringen konnte, warf sich Harry auf Snape und riss ihn zu Boden. Ginny schrie auf und warf sich auf Harry, wobei es unklar war, ob sie ihn nun wegzerren oder ihm helfen wollte, Luna ließ von den Frauen ab. Hermine hob den Zauberstab und errichtete einen Schutzwall, der sie und ihre Freunde von Malfoy und Rodolphus trennte, während bereits die ersten, feuerroten Flüche gegen den Schild schlugen und deren Aufprall mit einem lauten „Klong" den ganzen Saal zum Schwingen zu bringen schienen.

Aber auch sonst schwang alles, war alles in Bewegung und Aufruhr.

Die Leute waren nun nahe genug, ein großer Mann kam mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln näher, Hermine sah etwas Schwarzes auf seinem Unterarm. Es blieb keine Zeit nachzusehen, ob es das Mal war, wer dieser Mann war, oder was diese Leute, die nun als Mob auf sie zustürmten, mit den Zauberstäben in ihren Händen vorhatten.

Sie mussten raus hier, und zwar schnell. Die ganze Aktion war gescheitert und egal, was sie jetzt noch tun oder sagen würden, es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Fieberhaft ging sie all die Flüche durch, die sie in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte. Zu viele...

Luna war auf einmal neben ihr, den Zauberstab erhoben, und packte sie am Arm. „Ich hab Angst, ich will hier weg. Wenn sie nur still wären."

Hermines Zauberstab fuhr nach oben, und das Wort „Imobilus" war schneller gesprochen, als ihr Geist sich wirklich dazu entschlossen hatte, diesen Zauber zu vollführen.

Dennoch wirkte er. Starr, reglos, und Furcht einflößend wie ein Wachsfigurenkabinett waren die Menschen mit einem Mal. Auf gespenstische Weise in der Bewegung erstarrt, blickte Hermine in die weit aufgerissenen Augen eines Sicherheitsbeauftragten, dessen Hände sich nur Zentimeter von ihrem Zauberstab befanden.

Sie standen in einem Meer aus bedrohlich ausgestreckten Händen und Zauberstäben. Hermine drehte sich um und sah weitere Sicherheitsbeamte, die über Harry und Ginny standen. Ein Fluch schwebte wie ein flammendrot leuchtender Blitz über ihren Köpfen. Selbst der Fluch war erstarrt, die ganze Welt war eingefroren.

Sie drehte sich zu Luna um, die in einer unnatürlich nach hinten gebeugten Haltung da stand, eine Hand schützend vor ihrem Gesicht, während ihre andere Hand den Zauberstab hielt, aus dessen Spitze sich gerade ein wenige Zentimeter langer, weißer Fluch herausschlängelte.

Hermine stellte sich hinter Luna, denn sicher würde sie umfallen, wenn sie den Zauber aufhob. Nach Luna erlöste sie Harry und Ginny von dem Bann, doch wo war Neville?

Sie eilten durch die Menge lebendiger Statuen hindurch, doch sie fanden ihn nicht. Ebenso wenig wie Bellatrix Lestrange. Konnte man in diesem Raum apparieren? Wohl nicht…. doch direkt hinter den Rednern befand sich der unvermeidliche, offene Kamin. Eine Schale mit verschüttetem Flohpulver stand oben drauf.

„Er ist weg! Mit ihr", jammerte Luna und steckte den Kopf suchend in den Kamin hinein, als könne sie ihn vielleicht doch noch irgendwo sehen.

„Oder sie mit ihm", stellte Hermine sachlich fest. Sie seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wir müssen zu ihm. Die Leute da", sie deutete hinter sich, „die werden noch eine ganze Weile so bleiben. Diese Konferenz ist für den ganze Abend angesetzt. Da wird so schnell niemand nachsehen, wenn die Sicherheitsleute keine Hilfe rufen und die", sie deutete auf ein paar erstarrte Männer, die ihre Zauberstäbe in Richtung ihrer Sitzplätze erhoben hatten, „sind ja auch eingefroren. Neville geht's nicht gut und Bellatrix wird darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen. Wir müssen zu ihm."

Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja, toll. Aber wo ist er? Wir haben ja nicht mal gemerkt, dass er weg ist… Wenn du hellsehen kannst und deswegen weißt, wo er ist, bitte. Ansonsten…"

„Ich kann natürlich nicht hellsehen", entgegnete sie spitz, ohne Harry jedoch anzusehen, da sie mit beiden Händen in einem kleinen Täschchen wühlte. „Aber ich kann hexen", verkündete sie stolz, und förderte mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln einen Wecker zutage. „Das gleiche Prinzip wie bei der Uhr in eurem Haus", erklärte Hermine eifrig in Ginnys Richtung und hielt den anderen die Uhr ungeduldig unter die Nase. „Seht ihr? Fünf Zeiger… habe ich heute Mittag extra für den Fall der Fälle gemacht. Speziell für das Ministerium… die ganzen kleinen Striche, die wie Minutenmarkierungen aussehen, stehen für Räume im Ministerium. Du musst nur auf Nevilles Zeiger mit dem Zauberstab tippen, dann singt dir der Wecker den Raum vor, in dem er sich befindet. Offenbar ist er noch hier, sonst wäre sein Zeiger verschwunden."

„Er singt?", fragte Harry mit weit offenen Augen. Luna strahlte. „Oh wie schön... gibt das eine Melodie, wenn wir nachher Aufzug fahren?"

Hermine bedachte sie mit einem schiefen Blick, schüttelte den Kopf und tippte Nevilles Abbild an, woraufhin eine elfengleiche Stimme in melodischen Sing-Sang „Das Büro von Arthur Weasley" trällerte.

„Aber Dad ist doch jetzt gar nicht da." Ginny verzog verwirrt das Gesicht und streckte die Hände nach dem Wecker aus. „Eben", sagte Hermine und zog Ginny, die bereits ihre Finger an der Uhr hatte, den Wecker mit einem Ruck aus den Händen und stopfte ihn zurück in ihre Tasche. „Deswegen ja. Also kommt."

xxx

Hermine stockte der Atem ob des Bildes, das sich vor ihr auftat.

Bellatrix Lestrange lag flach auf dem Rücken, offenbar gelähmt von einer Ganzkörperklammer. Neville saß auf ihrem Brustkorb. Er atmete zwar schwer, doch in seinem Gesicht trug er ein triumphierendes Grinsen. Er sah aus, als habe er nur Sekunden zuvor einen erbitterten Kampf gewonnen.

Seine linke Hand hatte er in ihr dichtes, schwarzes Haar gekrallt, um ihren steifen Oberkörper anheben zu können, die rechte Hand umschloss seinen Zauberstab, den er ihr so weit/fest in den Hals gebohrt hatte, dass die Druckstelle sich deutlich abzeichnete.

Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Erregung. Jahrelang aufgestaute Wut, Hass, Scham und Rachedurst wollten sich in diesem Moment in einem gewaltigen, todbringenden Fluch entladen.

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Sie wollte losrennen, sie wollte ihn festhalten, sie wollte ihn da herunterzerren. Harry packte sie am Arm und hielt sie fest. „Lass ihn!"

Neville wirbelte herum, schleuderte einen goldenen Lichtblitz aus seinem Zauberstab, der sich wie das Gitter eines Raubtiergeheges vor Hermine, Harry, Ginny und Luna ausbreitete und die vier einschloss.

Hermine warf sich dagegen, doch die goldenen Gitterstäbe glühten. Sie waren brennend heiß und als sie vor Schmerz aufschreiend zurückprallte, blieben lange Striemen rot verbrannten Fleisches zurück.

Neville schrie nicht mehr. Er beobachtete seine Freunde noch einen Moment, dann krabbelte er von Bellatrix herunter und erhob sich. Ganz still stand er vor ihnen, den Zauberstab erhoben, doch auf kein Ziel gerichtet und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten, als wäre ihm übel. Nein, als würde er weinen. Traurigkeit, für die Umstehenden unverständlich, machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit. „Ich muss das tun. All die Jahre… All die Jahre… und jetzt muss ich es tun."

Und Hermine heulte auf, Luna neben ihr ebenso. Harry blieb ganz still und ohne ein Zeichen von Abneigung oder Zustimmung hielt er Ginny fest, die Neville eben noch angefeuert hatte, doch bei dem Anblick seines verzagten Gesichtes verstummt war.

Neville drehte sich um. Langsam, wie ein Schlafwandler schritt er wieder zur am Boden liegenden Bellatrix, schluchzte leise, hob seinen Zauberstab, warf seinen Freunden einen letzten verzweifelten Blick über die Schulter zu, drehte sich nun endgültig zu Bellatrix um und… wartete. Doch dann, Minuten oder gefühlte Stunden später, schoss er einen starken, weißgrauen Fluch auf Bellatrix.

Sekunden später war Bellatrix weg und Neville flossen Tränen über die blassen Wangen. Das Gitter, das sie von ihm trennte, wich ebenso wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht… ins Nichts.

Wo war Bellatrix? Wieso weinte Neville? Was waren das für Gitter gewesen? Welche Flüche und Banne hatte er benutzt? Hatte Harry ihm nun helfen oder ihn aufhalten wollen? Was hatte Ginny vor, deren Gesicht ebenso bestürzt aussah wie Hermine sich fühlte.

Luna bewegte sich als erste. Hermine konnte sich nur immer wieder über Luna wundern. Während Hermine Theorien wälzte und mutmaßte, konnte Luna einfach handeln. Sie ging zu Neville und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange, woraufhin Neville zurückzuckte und erschrocken zu ihr herumfuhr.

„Neville… wo… wo ist sie?"

Neville wich vor Luna zurück. Sein Gesicht veränderte sich leicht. Seine Augen flackerten unruhig und sein Mund wurde schmal. Er schluckte schwer und wich weiter zurück, bis er mit dem Hintern gegen einen Kamin stieß. Erschrocken drehte er sich um, atmete erleichtert auf, als er die rußgeschwärzten Steine hinter sich sah, packte die auf dem Sims stehende Schale mit Flohpulver und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um. „Sie ist wieder unten, in dem Presseraum."

„Aber Neville", keuchte der aus seiner Starre erwachte Harry atemlos. „Bist du irre? Sie wird die Leute doch alle freigeben und danach auf uns hetzen…Wie… wieso…?" Er hob hilfslos die Arme und wandte sich zu Ginny und Hermine um.

Neville schluckte schwer und hob sein Kinn. „Ich konnte es nicht tun, Harry. Es tut mir leid… Ich glaube, ich bin wirklich zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte. Tränen und Rotz liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmelsaum all diese Zeichen der Schwäche vom Gesicht und ließ nichts als Schande und Bitterkeit zurück. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte wirklich. Ich wollte euch wirklich helfen. Aber ich kann das nicht. Sagt Oma, dass es mir leid tut, sie schon wieder enttäuscht zu haben."

Neville wandte sich um, warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und verschwand in einem Meer züngelnd grüner Flammen. Das Widerhall des Wortes „Hogwarts" war das letzte, was von Neville bei ihnen blieb.

„Ich fasse es nicht." Ginny packte Harry am Arm und schüttelte ihn heftig. „Er hat sie gehen lassen. Sie lag direkt vor ihm, unten sind noch drei andere gelähmte Todesser, die wir uns einfach hätten der Reihe nach vornehmen können, und er lässt sie gehen… und jetzt müssen wir weg, weil die mit Sicherheit gleich hierher kommen und…"

Harry schüttelte ihren Arm ab und winkte Hermine zu, die die ganze Zeit über unschlüssig zwischen dem Kamin und dem Fleck, an dem Bellatrix verschwunden war, gestanden hatte. „Hermine, Luna… kommt! Sie werden gleich ihre Sicherheitskräfte zu uns schicken. Wenn sie uns hier nicht sehen, dann… ach, ich weiß auch nicht…wir überlegen, was wir machen, wenn wir weg sind. Wir können hier nichts tun, wir gehen und…"

„Wir müssen Neville finden, das vor allem." Luna, ernst wie selten, machte ein paar Schritte in Harrys Richtung und berührte sanft seine Hand. „Hast du es nicht gehört?", fragte sie beklommen. „Er hat sich verabschiedet. Er will sich umbringen."

Xxx

**A.N. 2: So ihr lieben. Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir dann, was aus Neville wurde und was Draco an diesem Abend so alles getrieben hat.**

**Ausserdem werden wir Voldemort wiedertreffen.**

**Bis dann.**


	20. Der Feind in meiner Schule

** Beta: Lapislazuli67 *liebendankundfroheweihnachten*  
**

**A.N.1: Frohe Weihnachten euch allen. Ist ja bald soweit… letzter Schultag. Toll, nicht?**

**Um es anzukündigen. Wir haben die Halbzeit nun schon überschritten. Bis jetzt sind es 38 Kapitel. 39 nicht 100% ausgeschlossen. Mal sehen… mehr als die Hälfte ist jedenfalls geschafft.**

* * *

**Kapitel 20: Der Feind in meiner Schule**

Gegen zweiundzwanzig Uhr abends, Draco kam gerade von der Strafarbeit bei Filch, begann das Mal zu brennen. Es war eigenartig, die eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle in einem anderen Gesicht wiederzuentdecken. Als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken war es, als sich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums öffnete und die Person vor ihm das Gesicht verzog, als sie den selben Schmerz fühlte wie er.

Dieses Kribbeln - als würden Würmer durch seine Haut kriechen - das sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem unangenehmen Brennen ausweitete und in den ganzen Arm ausstrahlte.

Ebenso wie er hob auch Crabbe vor ihm den Unterarm, umfasste ihn mit der rechten Hand und presste ihn an die Brust. Ebenso wie in seinem war auch in Goyles Gesicht diese spezielle Mischung aus Anspannung und Angst zu lesen, als ihr Meister seine Diener zu sich rief.

Und doch, was Crabbe und Goyle nicht wussten, heute stand nicht ganz so viel Anspannung und Angst wie sonst in seinem Gesicht geschrieben, denn heute musste er nicht alleine gehen. Sie berührten ihre Male und ließen sich von deren Sog zu ihrem Herren führen.

Draco wunderte sich, wieso so viele Menschen hier waren, und wieso diese Leute einen Fotoapparat dabei hatten. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und überlegte, auf welchen er zuerst zielen sollte.

Es wunderte ihn hingegen nur wenig, dass sie sich auf dem Grundstück seiner Tante und seines Onkels befanden, wo erst vor kurzem so viele Menschen sinnlos und unwissend durch Voldemorts Willkür und des Phönixordens Rachsucht hatten sterben müssen. Das Gut war gereinigt worden und somit wieder gebrauchsfähig.

Eigentlich war es gar nicht so verwunderlich, dass so viele Menschen hier waren. Die Todesser hatten zur Zeit regen Zulauf und Draco sah auf ihren Treffen regelmäßig neue Gesichter. Viele dieser neuen kannte er noch von deren Schulzeit. Adrian Pucey, Markus Flint oder Montague zum Beispiel.

Einige dieser Neutodesser waren jedoch nicht in Slytherin gewesen. Todesser zu sein war nun schon fast normal.

Aber wieso durften so viele dieser Fremden, die offenbar noch nicht einmal das Mal trugen, Voldemort treffen? Und – Draco zuckte zusammen, schrie und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Quelle des Blitzes - Fotos schießen?

Crabbe und Goyle tauschten ratlose Blicke. Sie sahen zu Draco, zu sich, zu den Menschen und dann wieder zu Draco. „Sollen wir… sollen wir auch?"

Draco hörte sie nicht mehr. Das wohlvertraute Schauspiel in seinem Kopf begann. Diese Menschen waren gefährlich. Sie hatten Waffen. Flüche schossen über seinen Kopf. Sie hatten sich hier zusammengerottet, um die Todesser anzugreifen und Voldemort hatte ihn gerufen, damit er gegen dieses Pack kämpfen sollte.

Und er würde kämpfen… Draco holte tief Luft, zielte, sammelte allen Hass und alle aus seinem Innersten, alle Wut auf diesen Mob, ballte dies zu einem tödlichen Geschoss zusammen und schleuderte alles durch die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf den Mann vor ihm, der ebenfalls zum Angriff ansetzte.  
„Avada…"

„Expelliarmus!"

Dracos Zauberstab wurde ihm aus den verkrampften Finger gerissen und der grüne Fluch, der gerade daraus hervorbrach, schoss in einen Baum und traf eine Eule. Das Tier gab in der Millisekunde, bevor es vom Fluch getroffen wurde, ein überraschtes Gurgeln von sich, dann kippte es nach hinten weg und fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Jemand packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn weg. Jemand schüttelte ihn, die Hand, die ihm ins Gesicht schlug, gehörte zu einem hakennasigen Mann, der ihn mit kalter, wütender und dennoch bemüht leiser Stimme wütend anzischte: „Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?"

Die Antwort darauf blieb Draco glücklicherweise erspart, denn schon waren Crabbe und Goyle bei ihm, um zu fragen, was sie nun tun sollten. Draco sah die Augenbrauen seines ehemaligen Lehrers bei ihrem Anblick für einige Sekunden in die Höhe wandern, dann wurde Snapes Gesicht wieder so undurchdringlich wie eh und je.

Er teilte ihnen mit, dass hier schon alles seine Richtigkeit hätte. Die Zeit wäre reif, um einen Schritt weiterzugehen. Voldemort wollte selbst Kontakt mit der Öffentlichkeit aufnehmen. Dennoch wäre es nötig, die Augen offen zu halten. Man könne nie wissen, ob nicht jemand vom Orden anwesend sei.

Laut Snape waren die meisten Menschen, die hier waren, vorhin auch im Ministerium gewesen. Aber auch andere Menschen, welche, die Snape noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, waren hier. Abgesehen von Lucius kleinen privaten Propagandaeinlagen hatten die Todesser noch zahlreiche andere Wege gewählt, um über Voldemort reden zu können. Auf diese Weise hatten sie alle auf diesen Abend hingearbeitet.

Draco trottete unsicher neben Snape her. Blitze, überall Blitze. Er wusste mittlerweile, dass die Blitze keine Flüche waren, sondern von Kameras stammten, die hier sowohl von Pressemitgliedern wie auch von Privatleuten herumgetragen wurden.

Dennoch zuckte er jedes Mal unwillkürlich zusammen, wenn es neben ihm hell wurde. Snape betrachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, das sah er, wollte dem aber eigentlich keine Beachtung schenken, denn er hatte bemerkt, dass Snapes Miene mit jedem weiteren Zucken grimmiger wurde.

Draco sah den Vampir Sanguini, den er schon einmal, auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier im letzten Jahr, gesehen hatte. Um ihn herum standen einige blässlich aussehende Frauen und ein ebenso blasser Mann, die Draco alle miteinander lüsterne Blicke zuwarfen.

Draco blieb stehen und starrte wie gebannt in die riesengroßen, meergrünen Augen einer der Frauen, die ihren Finger hob, um ihn zu sich zu locken.

Snape zog ihn energisch am Arm und löste so den Bann der Vampirin. Draco erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und eilte, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, nun einige Schritte vor Snape her.

Er verlangsamte sein Tempo wieder, als er fast in zwei große, sehr behaarte Männer gerannt wäre, die, wie er wusste, etwas mit Greyback zu tun gehabt hatten. „Werwölfe und Vampire?", fragte er und schämte sich für die allzu offensichtliche Angst in einer Stimme.

„Ja!", erwiderte Snape kühl. „Alle, die jetzt im Untergrund leben, werden das bald nicht mehr tun müssen. Behauptet er zumindest..."

Draco drehte sich um und blickte in Snapes undurchdringliche Miene. „Da!", schnarrte der, statt seine letzte Bemerkung zu begründen und stieß Draco in Richtung seiner Mutter, die zusammen mit Lucius, Bellatrix und Rodolphus neben etwas stand, das vermutlich eine Bühne sein sollte.

Alle vier waren in bester Stimmung. Bellatrix und seine Mutter überschlugen sich fast vor Lachen und schnitten sich ständig gegenseitig das Wort ab, als sie Draco vom missglückten Auftritt der DA erzählten. Bellatrix' schwarze Augen strahlten voller Stolz und überschwenglicher Freude, als sie ihm verriet, dass Voldemort mit Dracos bisheriger Arbeit zufrieden sei. Draco hätte sich als nützlich erwiesen.

Narzissa lächelte ihn voller Dankbarkeit und vermutlich auch Erleichterung an. Die Dinge änderten sich. Die Sorge, die er vor dem Schuljahr in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, war vielleicht noch nicht ganz gewichen, schien aber nicht mehr so übermächtig zu sein.

Rodolphus schlug ihm auf die Schulter und lud ihn ein, mit ihm nach dem offiziellen Teil mit Voldemort, wenn sich der engere Todesserkreis auf Malfoy Manor zurückziehen würde, etwas zu trinken.

Narzissas Augen wurden leer, sie lächelte seelenlos und drehte sich zur Bühne.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Draco, dass Lucius weg war. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wann er gegangen war, aber er musste wohl mit Snape zusammen verschwunden sein. Sein Vater hatte ihn weder angesehen, noch irgendetwas zu ihm gesagt. Kein persönliches Wort, seit Weihnachten.

Draco sah in einiger Entfernung langes, weißblondes Haar rasch näher kommen. Einige Sekunden später sah er auch Snape, der wegen seines dunklen Haares und der dunklen Kleidung länger von der Nacht verborgen gewesen war. Nun erkannte er auch, wer zwischen den beiden ging… Lord Voldemort.

Der Dunkle Lord sah nicht nach links, nicht nach rechts. Unbewegt in der Mimik, unmenschlich, überirdisch… weder hier, noch da daheim. Er schien über den Boden zu gleiten, als würden seine Füße kaum den Boden berühren. Lautlos, wie ein Schatten, glitt er auf die verstummte Menge von Sympathisanten zu, die, wie die Goldfische im Wasserglas, mit geöffnetem Mund atemlos seinen Bewegungen folgten.

Die Menge um Draco herum war so blass und starr geworden, als stünde er inmitten einer gebleichten, chinesischen Terakottaarmee. Waren sie nun starr vor Schreck oder reglos vor Bewunderung? Wer konnte das sagen? Sie hatten wohl gehört, dass „er" wirklich erscheinen sollte, doch so ganz geglaubt hatte es offenbar niemand. Man hätte genausogut das Gerücht verbreiten können, dass der Teufel höchstpersönlich bei den Nachbarn zum Tee erscheinen würde. Sicher wären manche der hier Anwesenden hingegangen, um die närrischen Nachbarn auszulachen… vielleicht sogar die etwas leichtgläubigeren unter ihnen, um den sanften Grusel bei dem Gedanken daran zu spüren, dass es immerhin wahr sein könnte… doch wirklich daran glauben?  
Und nun stand er da. Nicht der Teufel, sondern Voldemort und was Draco betraf, war da kaum noch ein Unterschied. Die wohlbekannte Eiseskälte, die er immer bei dessen Anblick spürte, kroch einmal mehr in seinen Körper. Kribbelte an den Zehen, kitzelte in den Füßen, floss seine Beine hoch, lähmte Becken und Bauch, fror seine Lunge ein und strahlte von hier aus zuerst in seine Arme bis sie letztendlich seinen Kopf erreichte und jeden anderen Gedanken als an den Dunklen Lord selbst zum Erstarren brachte.

Bellatrix war nicht mehr zwischen ihnen. Entsetzt darüber, dass Lucius und Snape Sekunden mit Voldemort ohne sie verbringen durften, war sie auf die provisorische Bühne gehuscht, warf sich zuerst vor Voldemorts Füße und redete dann auf ihn ein.

Lucius und Snape stiegen von der Bühne und hielten nun wieder respektvollen Abstand zu ihrem Herren. Nur noch Bellatrix war bei Voldemort und fuchtelte, eifrig etwas erklärend, mit beiden Händen vor dessen Gesicht herum.

„Die Frau an seiner Seite", raunte Snape zu Rodolphus, der daraufhin das Gesicht verzog, abfällig schnaubte und nickte. Aber auch Bellatrix' Zeit mit ihrem angebeteten Meister war vorüber. Ein Wink mit der Hand, ein Nicken in eine unbestimmte Richtung, und sie las ihrer Ikone dessen nächsten Wunsch von den Augen ab und verschwand.

Voldemort selbst hob seinen Zauberstab und für einen Moment kam Leben in die Terrakottafiguren. Sie zuckten alle wie auf Befehl zusammen, griffen nach ihren Zauberstäben und ließen, eine Millisekunde später, ihre Hände wieder sinken, als Voldemorts magisch verstärkte Stimme über das Gelände hallte: „Ich weiß, dass die meisten von euch vorhin im Ministerium waren, um sich dort einmal mehr Märchen erzählen zu lassen. Seit vielen Jahren erfahrt ihr von dort nichts anderes. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um euch Märchen zu erzählen."

Voldemort reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe und drehte seine Kopf in einer fließenden Bewegung von links nach rechts, um seinen Blick über all diejenigen schweifen zu lassen, die seine Wahrheit erfahren wollten. Wie viele mochten es sein? Mittlerweile mehrere hundert, sicherlich.

„Wenn ich mich hier umsehe", schallte die kalte Stimme zu Draco und all denen, die mit ihm hier waren, „sehe ich Hexen, Zauberer, Vampire, Werwölfe, Kobolde und zahlreiche andere, die nach der Meinung der Muggel nur in Märchen existieren, sofern sie überhaupt von ihrer Existenz wissen."

Er machte eine Pause und sah hinter sich, wo Draco etwas schweben sah, das ein Dementor sein mochte. Die Menge schrie auf und drängte sich zusammen. Voldemort hob die Hand in Richtung Dementor, um ihn zu stoppen, dann drehte er sich zur Menge um, legte eine Finger vor seine Lippen und zischte leise: „Scht!"

Die Schlange Nagini, die sich zu seinen Füßen ringelte, antwortete, als wäre sie gemeint gewesen. Voldemort neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sprach mit sanfter, wohlwollender Stimme fort: „Nicht wahr? Die Dinge, die wir nicht verstehen, machen uns Angst. Und ich sage euch, dass das Ministerium bisher alles daran gesetzt hat, dass das auch so bleibt."

Der Dementor wich etwas weiter zurück, doch er blieb. Draco konnte ihn weiter hinten noch erkennen. Narzissa atmete flach und rückte etwas näher zu ihm heran. Bellatrix, die auf der anderen Seite neben ihm stand, fürchtete sich nicht, so wie sie sich nie vor irgendetwas oder irgendjemandem fürchtete, wenn ihr Lord bei ihr war. Sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenstehenden Mund an, denn der Dunkle Lord führte seine Erklärungen fort: „Die Muggel erzählen sich Geschichten über uns. Sie schreiben Bücher und machen Filme, bewegte Bilder. Gruselgeschichten, Spukgeschichten… Geschichten, die gemacht sind, um anderen Angst zu machen." Er drehte sich zu einer Werwolfgruppe, die bei Voldemorts Anblick enger zusammengerückt war und ihn mit ehrfürchtigen, doch auch eingeschüchterten Augen ansahen: „Ihr Werwölfe… wisst ihr, wie sie euch darstellten? Tiere seid ihr für sie. Wilde, triebgesteuerte Tiere, mehr nicht. Und ihr… Vampire… Sie bewundern euch und doch läuft es immer wieder auf dasselbe hinaus, man muss euch töten."

Er machte eine Pause und hob die Arme, um in einer weit ausholenden Geste alle Anwesenden einzuschließen: „Ihr alle… Sie wollen euch alle töten. Hexen und Zauberer… wisst ihr, was die Inquisition ist? Ihr alle wisst, dass es keine Märchen sind, was ich euch hier sage. Das sie wirklich Jagd auf uns gemacht haben. Dass sie sich zusammengerottet haben und Jahrhunderte lang kein anderes Ziel hatten als Folter und Mord an uns."

Er trat einen Schritt vor und deutete mit beiden Händen auf seine Brust. „Ich weiß warum. Unwissenheit und Angst. Und was tut das Ministerium dagegen? Was haben sie all die Jahrhunderte getan, um diesem anschwellenden Hass entgegen zu wirken?" Er hob dem Publikum seine geballte Faust entgegen, „nichts", und öffnete die Hand, um seine leere Handinnenfläche zu zeigen. „Absolut nichts…"

Draco atmete tief durch. Der Dementor, die Werwölfe, die Vampire, sein Vater, der ihn noch nicht einmal ansah… ihm wurde leicht schwindelig. Er sah sich in der Menge um. Crabbe und Goyle standen unweit von ihnen bei ihren Vätern und lauschten voll stummer Ehrerbietung. Ob sie Voldemort wirklich glaubten?

Am Ende, so dachte Draco, ist auch er, der Dunkle Lord, nichts weiter als ein Märchenonkel.

Wenn auch ein begabter. Er erklärte, dass das Ministerium nicht einmal ansatzweise daran denken würde, die Lage der Werwölfe und Vampire zu verbessern. Sie würden nur immer mehr in den Untergrund und in die soziale Isolation getrieben werden. Sie müssten sich doch wehren , so sagte Voldemort, um nicht zu verhungern. Bei ihm, hätte jeder den Platz, der ihm zustünde.

Er sagte, dass diese Angst und das Unverständnis nur daher rührten, dass immer mehr Schlammblüter von außen in die magische Gemeinschaft hereindrängen würden. Sie seien die Urheber der verschlechterten Situation gewesen, über die Jahrhunderte hinweg.

Märchen stammten von Schlammblütern, die ihren Familien von der magischen Welt erzählten, sie aber dennoch nicht verstehen konnten. Das wäre bis heute so geblieben. Schlammblüter wären anders, ihnen würde das Verständnis für die Welt fehlen, weshalb die die Angst unter den Muggeln nur umso mehr schüren würden.. und…. muggelstämmig wie sie waren, Hass schürten.

Man müsste sie ausschließen… Die Menge nickte und Draco dachte an Hermine, der er versprochen hatte, sie zu beschützen.

Voldemort sagte, dass es in der Natur der Sache läge, dass Zauberer Muggeln gegenüber überlegen wären. Sie hätten Fähigkeiten, die diese nicht hatten. Daher der unerbittliche Hass und Neid der Muggel, da sie dies wüssten. Die Inquisition und alles, was danach kam, waren nichts als Versuche, das Unvermeidliche aufzuhalten… Aber er, der Dunkle Lord, würde nicht weiter zusehen wollen.

Er, wollte Frieden. Wenn jeder wusste, wo sein Platz war, dann würde wieder Frieden sein…

Bis dahin aber würden er und seine Todesser alles tun, um diejenigen, die von magischem Blut waren, vor denen zu beschützen, die sie bedrohten.

Muggel und Schlammblüter, die natürlichen Feinde und Konkurrenten.

Dann ging er und ließ Menschen zurück, die ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle zum nächsten Zaubereiminister bestimmt hätten.

Xxx

Nevilles Beine baumelten im Nichts. Er saß hier auf dem Geländer, das auf der Plattform des Nordturms angebracht war, um Schüler davor zu schützen, sich totzufallen. Welch Ironie, in diesem Moment, wo er doch eigens die vielen Treppen bis ganz nach oben hochgestiegen war.

Noch hielt er sich mit beiden Händen an dem Geländer fest, auf dem er saß. Seine Finger krampften sich so fest um die Eisenstäbe, dass die Fingerknöchel sich deutlich unter der dünnen Haut abzeichneten.

Hermine warf Harry und Ginny einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Ginny erwiderte diesen nicht, sondern stand gegen die Wand gelehnt neben Harry und starrte Neville mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Harry kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum und hob die Arme in Richtung Hermine, als wollte er sagen: „Mach was. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Hermine verstand die Geste zwar, doch fühlte sie sich in diese Situation auch nicht besser. Der Stoff ihrer Kleidung rieb unangenehm schmerzhaft über der Gänsehaut, die sie vor Anspannung bekommen hatte. Ein falsches Wort, eine falsche Geste… irgendein Fehler…

Sein Körper bebte. Der Wind zerzauste sein Haar und trug sein leises Wimmern zu ihnen herüber. Sie sahen, wie sein ganzer Körper zitterte und wie er die Position seiner leicht über das Geländer rutschenden Hände immer wieder korrigieren musste.

Hermine biss die Lippen zusammen und drehte sich zu Harry. Sie hob ihre Hand und deutete vielsagend zu dem Jungen an der Brüstung, der immer wieder unsicher auf dem Geländer schwankte. Harry nickte und seufzte leise. Hoffentlich waren Nevilles Hände nicht so schwitzig, dass ihm der Halt entgleiten würde.

„Neville", begann sie zögerlich. „Neville, bitte sieh uns an."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Fingerknöchel traten noch weiter hervor. Er schwankte wieder und Hermine hörte, wie Ginny Harry ein ängstliches: „Er ist doch nicht schwindelfrei" zuraunte.

Wieder trug ein Windstoß ein Geräusch zu ihnen. Neville weinte und Hermine hätte am liebsten mitgeweint, vor Angst, Ratlosigkeit und der überwältigenden Panik, etwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Sagt Oma, dass es mir leid tut", kam es schwach aus Nevilles Richtung. Er zitterte heftiger. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lockerten sich Nevilles Finger, sein Körper kippte und - ihr Herz blieb stehen - fing sich wieder. Nevilles Füße glitten vom Geländer herunter auf den schmalen Steinvorsprung, der ihn noch vom Sturz trennte. Er ging leicht in die Knie, atmete heftig. Seine Fußspitzen ragten nun bereits über dem Abgrund.

„Deine Oma wird… sie wird dir keine Vorwürfe machen", hörte Hermine Harry neben sich sagen. Ein schwacher Versuch. Sie drehte sich um und selbst Luna durchbohrte Harry mit einem mahnenden Blick, denn alle hatten gehört, wie wenig überzeugt Harry selbst von dieser Aussage schien.

Neville drehte sein Gesicht halb zu Harry. Blass, rund, tränenüberströmt. Wie das Gesicht einer Puppe glänzte es im Mondlicht, nur so viel ernster. „Sie wird es nicht verstehen", wimmerte er und drehte sich wieder zum Abgrund um. „Sagt ihr, dass es mir leid tut."

Hermines Gedanken rasten wie ein Tornado durch den Strudel ihrer Erinnerungen. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, irgendetwas, das sie jemals gelernt hatte, was ihr jetzt helfen konnte. Ironischerweise war der Gedanke, der am hilfreichsten schien nicht einem Buch, sondern einer Fernsehserie entnommen, die sie vor ein paar Jahren gesehen hatte. Sie mussten mit Neville reden, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Warum denn nicht?", fragte sie laut, damit ihre Stimme auch auf jeden Fall zu ihm vordringen konnte. „Ich komme jetzt näher", informierte sie, sich daran erinnernd, dass sie nichts Unvorhersehbares tun durfte, da ihn das erschrecken könnte. So erschrecken, dass er unbeabsichtigt loslassen könnte und…

„Bleib weg! Ich will nicht, dass du mich festhältst!"

Sein Gesicht huschte für eine Sekunde herum, dann, als wäre ihm die Höhe, in der er sich befand, viel bewusster, wenn er hinsah, drehte er seinen Kopf ruckartig wieder zurück und starrte nach oben. Immerhin, die Höhe machte ihm Angst.

„Wir wollen dich nicht festhalten", hörte Hermine Lunas Stimme hinter sich, „Wir kommen nur ein paar Schritte näher, weil der Wind hier oben so heftig geht. Man versteht sich so schlecht!"

Harry, Hermine und Ginny drehten sich gleichzeitig zu Luna um, und lächelten sie dankbar an.

Neville nickte ruckartig. Seine Finger rutschten zentimeterweit am Geländer hin und her. „Ihr dürft mich nicht festhalten. Hört ihr? Es ist mir ernst!"

„Ist uns klar", sagte Harry. „Also… was versteht deine Oma nicht. Dass du hier stehst oder dass du… dass du… Bellatrix…?"

„Beides!", kreischte Neville heiser und ließ sich vom Wind näher an das Geländer hinter ihm drücken. „Sie versteht das alles nicht. Und ihr auch nicht!"

„Dann sag es uns doch!", drängte Hermine flehend. „Neville, wenn… wenn du Angst hast, dass sie enttäuscht ist… Also, das kriegen wir schon hin. Sie hat dich doch lieb… Auch wenn sie an dir rummäkelt. Sie… sie wird es verkraften, dass du…"

„Dass ich schon wieder zu schwach war!" Neville heulte auf, ließ seinen Kopf hängen und erschauerte. Sekundenlang lockerte sich sein Griff, er kippte leicht vor - Hermine und Luna schrien auf - dann packte er wieder fest zu.

„Denkst du, sie glaubst, dass du deine Eltern verraten hast?", hörte Hermine Harry fragen. Entsetzt fuhr sie herum und schlug ihm, ehe sie sich zurückhalten konnte, mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf. Harry wich zu Ginny zurück, die ihn jedoch auch nur mit mörderischen Blick durchbohrte und langsam, beinahe drohend, den Kopf über soviel Unverstand schüttelte.

„Ja!", schluchzte Neville. „Natürlich hab ich sie enttäuscht. Ich sollte genauso stark, mutig und tapfer kämpfen wie meine Eltern. Das wollte sie immer. Deswegen hab ich ja mitgemacht. Genau das wollte ich doch tun und dann…"

„Aber… aber, du kannst doch immer noch kämpfen!" Ginny kam einen Schritt näher und Hermine sah, wie die Panik in ihren Augen die beschwichtigenden Worte Lügen strafte. „Das war doch nur… einmal. Ehrlich… Wenn Bellatrix vor mir so gelegen wäre… Ich wüsste auch nicht… Wenn sie mich dabei angesehen hätte… Das kann man doch verstehen, das ist doch wirklich schwer, es… Es ist doch nicht vorbei. Wir werden es weiter versuchen und du hast noch tausend andere Möglichkeiten, um deine Eltern zu rächen."

„Du bist nicht schwach", versuchte es Harry, nun ein wenig geschickter. „Du bist unheimlich mutig und tapfer. Dass du überhaupt versucht hast, Bellatrix mitzunehmen. Sie ist eine gefährliche Irre und… es ist doch normal, wenn man Angst hat. Du hast das noch nie getan und dann alleine mit Bellatrix, die da liegt und dich ansieht. Sie ist gefährlich. Das wissen wir alle!"

„Aber sie konnte sich doch gar nicht rühren. Ich hab sie doch gelähmt. Sie war doch gar nicht gefährlich", wimmerte Neville mit leiser und verzagter Stimme, die Hermine an das verzagte Quietschen eines kleinen, verängstigten Mäuschens in der Falle erinnerte.

„Und wenn schon, ist doch egal. So eine Situation macht doch jedem Angst. Deine Oma…"

Neville unterbrach Ginny erneut, mit seinem flehenden Wimmern: „Sie wird enttäuscht sein, weil sie mich für einen Versager hält. Ich hab eure ganze Aktion ruiniert. Wir wollten doch beweisen, dass wir keine Irren sind und dann…"

„Vergiss es!" Hermine schüttelte energisch den Kopf, auch wenn Neville den Kopf wieder krampfartig nach hinten, in den Nacken drückte, die Augen geschlossen hielt und sie nicht sehen konnte. „Das war schon ruiniert, bevor wir kamen. Malfoy hat uns verraten!" Sie verschwieg wohlweislich, wer es war, den Malfoy ausspioniert hatte. Vermutlich hatte er Nevilles Gedächtnis manipuliert… Neville hatte genug andere Probleme, das war im Moment nebensächlich.

„Genau!", bekräftigte Harry eifrig und kam noch einen Schritt näher. Ganz leise war er geschlichen, in einer Hand hielt er den erhobenen Zauberstab. Würde er die Hände ausstrecken, war es sowohl möglich, dass er Neville entweder zu fassen bekam oder aber, dass er ihn versehentlich hinunterstoßen würde. Hermine hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. Noch nicht.

Harry nickte ihr zu, um zu zeigen, dass er die Geste verstanden hatte und versuchte, Neville weiter mit Beschwichtigungen abzulenken. „Wir werden uns Malfoy nachher vorknöpfen. Wenn irgendjemand das alles versaut hat, dann er. Du… das war nur normal, dass du nervös warst… Also ich wüsste nicht, ob irgendjemand von uns den Fluch hätte sprechen können, wenn er dem… dem… dabei ins Gesicht sehen müsste."

„Das ist es doch nicht." Beide Füße ragten zur Hälfte über den Sims. Seine Arme zitterten gefährlich. Neville würde diese unbequeme Haltung nicht mehr lange durchhalten können. Neville schluchzte verzagt und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann…

Ein Schrei! Luna schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund…

Neville hatte mit einer Hand losgelassen, ein Bein glitt vom Stein…

Hermine schrie auch und Harry musste mit ausgestreckten Armen feststellen, dass er doch nicht nahe genug gewesen war…

Neville schwang sich herum, sah ihnen nun direkt ins Gesicht und klammerte sich wieder mit beiden Händen am Geländer fest. „Das ist es doch nicht", hauchte er leise. „Begreift ihr es denn nicht?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und Tränen tropften auf seine Schultern. Er sah im blassen Mondlicht leicht grünlich aus, als wäre ihm schlecht. „Ich bin doch nicht hier, weil ich es nicht tun konnte. Ich bin doch hier, weil ich es wirklich tun wollte!" Neville schluchzte und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Seine Knie rutschten ein wenig durch die Geländerstreben, doch seine Füße standen nicht mehr fest auf dem Boden, sondern ragten leicht über den Absatz hinaus. „Ich hätte fast einen anderen Menschen umgebracht. Ich hatte sie, ich hatte den Stab, sie war gelähmt.. und ich hätte fast eine wehrlose Frau getötet, nur…", er schluchzte und nun klang er nicht mehr verzweifelt, sondern wütend und aufgebracht. „Nur weil meine Oma das von mir wollte… Ich hätte fast jemanden umgebracht, nur weil ihr gesagt habt, dass es vernünftig ist!"

Neville wimmerte wieder und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was seid ihr nur für Menschen? Wie könnt ihr dastehen und planen, andere Leute umzubringen und dann immer noch behaupten, dass ihr zu den Guten gehört?" Neville schluchzte auf und die Tränen flossen wie ein Fluss aus Bitterkeit und Vorwürfen aus ihm heraus. Wie ein Gift, das monatelang sein Herz, sein Gehirn und sein Blut vergiftet hatte, rannen nun all die falschen Sprüche und Ideale aus ihm hinaus und ließen nur noch den Jungen übrig, der er vorher gewesen war. Den lieben, guten Neville, der niemals jemandem weh tun wollte.

Harry und Ginny tauschten Hilfe suchende Blicke. Sie waren bestürzt und erschüttert, ratlos, unfähig etwas dazu zu sagen.

Aber Neville sprach, jetzt, da es heraus war, da er seinen Vorwurf gegen sie, den Orden, diese Welt und vor allem gegen sich selbst geäußert hatte, schien wieder genug Luft in seine Lungen zu gelangen, um all seinen Frust herauszulassen. „Wie könnt ihr das nur tun? Ich habe gesehen, wie auf Malfoy Manor Gefangene und Hauselfen vergast wurden. Ihr tötet Leute auf der Beerdigung ihrer Angehörigen. Ihr foltert genauso herzlos wie sie und ihr schreckt vor nichts zurück, um sie zu stoppen. Wo seid ihr denn überhaupt noch besser als sie? Da ist doch gar kein Unterschied mehr!" Seine Hände lockerten sich, Hermine kam einen Schritt näher, versuchte ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang zu ertasten und hoffte, dass ihr das glatte Holz nicht durch die schwitzigen Hände rutschen würde.

„Und ich bin genau wie ihr!", schrie Neville verzweifelt. „Ich bin so, wie ich nie werden wollte. Ich will nicht rumlaufen und wahllos Leute umbringen. Ist mir doch egal, wer sie sind und was sie gemacht haben. Ich will so nicht sein, ich will nicht… Oma wird das nie verstehen, dass ich nicht so ein Fanatiker bin wie Mum und Dad, die sich lieber für den Orden geopfert haben als bei mir zu bleiben!"

„Deine Oma muss so denken!" Luna kam ein wenig näher und Neville beugte sich zwar leicht nach hinten, doch er versuchte nicht sie zu vertreiben. Im Gegenteil, ein klein wenig schien er erleichtert. Lunas aschblondes Haar wehte im Wind. Wehte vor Nevilles Gesicht wie eine weiße Fahne, so dass Hermine sich nun nur noch vorstellen konnte, wie seine Augen zu jemanden blickten, der ebenso einsam und seltsam war wie er. „Sieh mal… sie brauchte doch auch einen Grund, warum ihr Sohn nicht zu ihr zurückgekommen ist. Wenn sie solche Sprüche nicht gesagt hätte", Luna zuckte die Achseln, „dann wäre sie doch traurig gewesen. Aber so ergibt es für sie Sinn. Wenn dein Vater und deine Mum einfach gegangen wären, wenn sie den Leuten alles gesagt hätten, dann hätte doch auch deine Oma ihren Sohn wieder. Denkst du nicht, dass sie heimlich nicht auch oft böse auf ihn ist, deswegen? Dass er nicht wiedergekommen ist? Und deswegen hat sie dir das gesagt, damit sie selbst nicht so traurig sein muss…"

„Aber ich will so nicht sein!", schrie Neville.

Luna nickte ernsthaft. „Das bist du auch gar nicht. Deswegen stehst du doch da. Sieh mal, Neville, wenn du genauso kalt wärest, wie du befürchtest, dann würde dir das doch gar nichts ausmachen!"

Luna wagte, ihm eine Hand auf die Wange zu legen und darüber zu streicheln, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte wohlig. „So ein schöner Wind heute Nacht, nicht? Wirklich schön, sieh mal, Neville. Der Mond ist ganz rot… So eine schöne Nacht!"

Neville schniefte, drehte sich um und blickte, mit leicht verdrehtem Hals, zum Mond. „Wirklich schön", murmelte er.

Luna lächelte „Und auch gar nicht so kalt, nicht? Dafür, dass jetzt erst März ist… Ich glaube, wir kriegen einen schönen milden Frühling und einen warmen Sommer, was meinst du?"

Neville zuckte die Schultern und nickte ergeben. „Kann sein!"

Hermine und Harry tauschten Blicke. Harry drehte sich kurz zu Ginny, die seinen Blick nicht auffing. Sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen, sich von Harry abgewandt und starrte auf ihre Füße. Hermine musste nicht fragen, woran sie dachte. Ron, den Fuchsbau und alles, was Voldemorts Leute sonst zerstört hatten… nicht zuletzt ihre Pläne für diesen Abend. Ginny hätte es getan und nun war sie hin- und hergerissen, weil ihr Neville einerseits leid tat, sie selbst aber andererseits nicht vor dem Fluch zurückgeschreckt wäre.

„Dann… dann mach es nicht!", platzte Harry heraus. „Dann, dann lass es einfach. Niemand muss mitmachen. Das haben wir von Anfang an gesagt. Komm… kletter einfach wieder hier rüber und wir gehen was essen. Vergessen wirs… wir werden nie wieder was zu der Sache sagen. Du hast uns heute Abend gar nichts versaut… das waren die… Und wenn du nicht mitkämpfen willst, dann lass es doch einfach."

„Genau!" Hermine kicherte, weil ihr auf einmal soviel leichter ums Herz schien. Neville weinte nicht mehr, er hatte sich etwas näher als Geländer gelehnt und beide Füße standen nun wieder sicher auf dem Stein. „Komm, Neville, ich mach doch auch nicht mit. Und Luna auch nicht. Du musst doch gar nichts tun. Wenn deine Oma das nicht einsieht, dann zieh doch nach der Schule aus. Deine Eltern haben dir doch sicher Geld hinterlassen. Nimm dir eine Wohnung, lass sie reden und glauben, was sie will. Wenn du anders sein willst… dann… dann mach das doch einfach!"

„Anders sein!" Neville atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. „Aber… ich… ich habe Angst, dass sie mich auslachen, wegen heute…"

„Wer denn?", grinste Harry. „Die Slytherins? Na und? Das tun sie seit fast sieben Jahren bei jedem von uns. Vergiss sie… Im Juli ist die Schule aus, und dann bist du sie los." Neville nickte und wiederholte wie ein Papagei „…bist du sie los…"

„Ich hab Hunger. Gehen wir Pudding essen!", giggelte Luna, und stieß Hermine in die Seite. „Hast du auch Hunger?"

„Auf jeden Fall", bestätigte Hermine eifrig. „Neville, willst du Schoko oder Vanille?"

Er sah auf, weitete die Augen und flüsterte mit atemloser Stimme. „Schoko… mit ganz viel Sahne."

Luna grinste, Harry lachte, Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und Ginny drehte sich etwas widerwillig um. Neville schloss die Augen, nickte noch einmal, als habe er endgültig einen Entschluss gefasst. „Mit sehr viel Sahne", hauchte er. Dann beugte er sich ein wenig zurück, um seinen Fuß auf das Gelände zu stellen. Luna streckte ihr Hand aus, um ihm zu helfen. Neville ließ mit einer Hand los, ergriff Lunas Hand.. und…

Nevilles Gesicht fiel.

Wie eine Handpuppe, die vom Puppenspieler weggezogen wird, da die Szene wechselt, fiel Nevilles Gesicht nach unten und verschwand unter dem Rand des Simses.

Harry machte einen Satz nach vorne und warf sich zu Boden. Ohne nachzudenken hob auch Hermine ihren Zauberstab und warf sich unter den Gitterstäben des Turms durch, bis sie auf dem Bauch mit dem Kopf nach unten über dem Abgrund baumelte.

Unter ihnen hing Neville, die Arme um eine herausragende Steinfigur geschlungen, kreidebleich im Gesicht, Augen so groß und weit, dass sich die Sterne darin spiegelten.

Xxx

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle schlenderten so gelassen und beschwingt durch den Verbotenen Wald, wie es nur nach einer eingehenden Inspektion von Lucius' Hausbar möglich war. Um das wohlige Gefühl noch recht lange aufrecht halten zu können, hatte Draco beim Gehen eine Flasche Absinth mit einem Nachfüllzauber belegt und in seinen Umhang gesteckt.

Seine Eltern wussten das nicht. Narzissa war gleich nach der Rückkehr ins Manor verschwunden und Lucius war auch irgendwann, gestützt von Rodolphus und Snape, aus dem Zimmer gebracht, genau genommen geschleift worden.

Draco wusste, dass die Nächte kalt waren. Im März waren die Nächte in Hogwarts noch so kalt, dass er bei jedem Atemzug kleine Rauchwölkchen auszustoßen schien. Wie ein Drache.

Draco kicherte bei dem Vergleich, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Absinth-oder-was-auch-immer und stolperte etwas ungelenk über eine Baumwurzel. Er fiel nicht, da er von Crabbe aufgefangen wurde.

Crabbe legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter und Draco legte jeweils einen Arm um Crabbes und Goyles Schulter. Es torkelte sich viel lustiger, wenn man dabei nicht alleine war.

Draco war nicht alleine. Er war so „gemeinsam" wie seit langem nicht mehr. Nachdem Voldemort von der Bühne abgegangen war, waren die Todesser gemeinsam ins Manor appariert, um diesen unglaublichen Erfolg, den sie errungen hatten, gehörig zu feiern. Voldemort war nicht mitgekommen. Er war gleich nach seinem Auftritt verschwunden. Gefolgt von einer strahlenden Bellatrix. Narzissa war, wie gesagt, frühzeitig zu Bett gegangen.

Der Rest hatte sich betrunken. Zudem rangen die Jüngeren unter ihnen dem finster in die Runde funkelnden Snape gehörige Mengen der Droge ab, die normalerweise vor Einsätzen ausgeteilt wurden. Draco, Crabbe und Goyle gehörten dazu.

Warum auch nicht?

Merlin, laut Rodolphus waren Menschen aus dem Publikum aufgesprungen, um die Todesser vor Potters Witzfiguren zu beschützen. Das musste man sich mal vorstellen… Danach war die aufgestachelte, erregte Menge mit Racheplänen besänftigt worden und dann aus dem Ministerium hinaus, zu dem Wohltätigkeitszentrum der Lestranges gefloht.  
Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Die Todesser waren keine gesichtslosen Außenseiter mehr. Keine gesuchten Terroristen und keine dubiose Geheimorganisation. Sie waren bejubelte Freiheitskämpfer.

Im Manor hatten er, Crabbe und Goyle ihre Hemden ausgezogen, es gab nichts mehr, das sie verstecken mussten. Es war etwas kühl gewesen, mit nacktem Oberkörper. Die vielen lauten, lachenden Menschen, die feurigen Reden und nicht zuletzt die nicht unerhebliche Menge Alkohol, die sie alle getrunken hatten, heizten ihnen jedoch bald ein.

Auch jetzt noch, als sie zu dritt fast gegen einen Baum gerannt wären, waren ihre Oberkörper, und natürlich ihre Arme, unbekleidet. Sie stolperten lachend an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, ließen ihm aus Spaß all die Saat im Boden absterben und verschlossen ihm magisch die Hüttentür, dann fiel Goyle um und Draco und Crabbe obendrauf. Crabbe und Draco setzte sich wieder auf, Goyle nicht.

Der beharrte darauf, dort liegen zu bleiben, bis Hogwarts sich zumindest etwas weniger schnell um ihn drehen würde.

Goyle sang vollkommen falsch, doch glücklicherweise auch fast unhörbar leise, ein altes Zaubererlied, während Draco und Crabbe vor Lachen fast umfielen. Sie reichten sich die Flasche Absinth hin und her, ignorierten den grauenhaft bitteren Geschmack und freuten sich stattdessen über die 60% Alkohol und philosophierten darüber, womit sie Potter und den Rest des Phinux? Phönöx? Phönös… schwieriges Wort… des Ordens morgen alles quälen könnten.

Sie waren an der Macht. Niemand konnte ihnen mehr etwas antun. Betrunken sein war einfach toll.

„Hey, schau mal da!" Crabbe, der die ganze Zeit ein vorhin geklautes Omniglas vor Augen hatte, um sich wieder und wieder Longbottom anzusehen, der sich auf Bellatrix warf, fuchtelte aufgeregt mit dem Arm in Richtung Nordturm.

Draco drehte sich um, streckte den Arm nach dem Omniglas aus, kippte nach vorn und prallte auf Crabbe. Kichernd und prustend lagen sie Gesicht an Gesicht aufeinander. Beide kicherten albern und lachten sogar noch lauter, als sie Goyle neben sich im Schlaf laut rülpsen hörten.

Draco stützte die Ellenbogen ab, grinste zu Crabbe hinab, da er sein Omniglas nun doch stibitzt hatte. Crabbe merkte es nicht, stattdessen spitzte er den Mund und leckte sich über die Lippen „Küss mich, Baby!" Draco beugte sich hinunter und brach brüllend vor Lachen zusammen, als er Crabbes fleischige Zunge auf seine Nase spürte.

Sie witzelten eine ganze Weile vor sich hin, bis Draco langsam auf die Idee kam zu fragen, was Crabbe denn vorhin gesehen hatte.

„Longbottom hängt am Turm."

„Was?" Draco schoss kerzengerade in die Höhe, schnappte das Omniglas und spähte zum Nordturm hinüber. „Ich seh' ihn aber nicht."

„Ja, dann ist er halt schon runtergefallen…"

Draco verzog das Gesicht, überlegte, ob er sich den Anblick eines zerschmetterten Longbottoms am Boden wirklich antun wollte, doch die Neugier siegte. „Nein, da unten liegt er auch nicht."

Draco atmete tief durch und versuchte das leichte Schwindelgefühl und die aufkeimende Übelkeit zu ignorieren. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass die Absinthflasche neben Goyle am Boden lag und die Flüssigkeit ohne Unterlass im Boden versickerte. Draco drehte sich weg und legte die Hand auf seinen Mund. Der bittere Geschmack des hochprozentigen Getränks, verbunden mit dem Geruch, machten alles nur noch schlimmer. „Ich muss weg, mir wird schlecht."

Er stand leicht taumelnd auf und trottete ein paar Schritte von den beiden weg. Ein paar Mal meinte er, sich übergeben zu müssen, doch dann wurde es etwas besser. Er überlegte, ob er sich den Finger in den Hals stecken sollte, um freiwillig zu erbrechen. Dann hätte er es immerhin hinter sich.

Der Wind kam von Süden und brachte den Geruch nach Absinth auf feuchter Erde und Erbrochenem mit sich. Crabbe würgte. Draco beugte sich nach vorn, die Überlegung mit dem Finger hatte sich erledigt.

Etwas zittrig und leider immer noch immer etwas schwindelig, tapste er zu einem nahegelegenen Baum hinüber und ließ sich daran hinunter sinken. Die Bilder der Omniglasaufnahme waren etwas unscharf. Zumindest für ihn. Crabbe setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden und roch ebenso sauer wie Draco vermutlich auch. Sie beugten sich weit über das Omniglas und sahen sich gemeinsam Longbottom an, der mit den Schatten einiger anderer Schüler auf der Turmplattform stand. Die Aufnahmen zeigten , wie der Name schon sagte, alles. Nicht nur den Teil, den Crabbe gesehen hatte, sondern auch das, was davor und danach kam.

Draco sah, wie Longbottom über das Geländer krabbelte und sich umdrehte. Er zoomte die Aufnahme etwas weiter heran und nun konnte er auch die schattenhaften Begleiter erkennen, die vorsichtig näher kamen. Potter, und der Rest des Haufens, der sich heute Abend lächerlich gemacht hatte.

„Gibt's dazu auch Ton?"

Draco drehte das Omniglas herum, begutachtete es von allen Seiten und suchte mit den Fingern nach Erhebungen. „Sieht nicht so aus."

Longbottom schwankte hin und her, zuerst glaubte Draco, dass er wirklich springen wollte. Es war ihm nun doch unbehaglich dabei, den Selbstmord eines anderen Menschen zu beobachten. Selbst wenn es Longbottom war, dann fiel ihm jedoch wieder ein, dass Longbottom ja gar nicht unten lag, er konnte nicht gefallen sein aber…

Doch…

Er fiel…

Und…

Fing sich mit den Händen an einer Steinfigur ab. Er war nicht tief gefallen, ein paar Fuß unter der Brüstung baumelte er. Draco und Crabbe grinsten einander an und giggelten Schadenfroh. „Sogar dazu ist er zu blöd", kicherte Draco und sah, begleitet von Crabbes wieherndem Lachen zu, wie Potter und… Granger… Hermine? ... ja, sie war es… sich zu ihm hinunterbeugten und ihn... es musste irgendein Zauber dabei sein, denn Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und Sekunden später bildete sich eine Art Wolke um Longbottom herum…

„Draco, weißt du, was das ist?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Was immer es auch war, es konnte fliegen oder schweben und war kräftig genug, um den fetten Longbottom nach oben zu bringen und ihn sicher auf der anderen Seite des Geländers landen zu lassen, wo ihm diese Irre Loony um den Hals fiel.

Hier endete die Aufnahme. Draco kicherte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Dieser Trampel kann aber auch nichts richtig machen."

„Ob der wirklich springen wollte?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln und warf das Omniglas weg. „Keine Ahnung", er zog den Zauberstab, zielte, traf und sprengte es mit einem vernichtend roten Blitz in die Luft. „Wahrscheinlich. Er hat doch alles ruiniert für sie, oder? Nutzlos… zu blöd zum Leben und zu dämlich zum Sterben."

Er knurrte und stand auf. „Da sind sie ja!" Draco deutete begeistert auf eine Gruppe dicht zusammengedrängter junger Leute, die langsam vom Turm weggingen. Crabbe sprang auf die Füße, kippte und hielt sich an Draco fest, der sich seinerseits am Baum festhielt. „Die nehmen wir uns vor. Weck Goyle!"

Voller Vorfreude richtete Draco seinen Zauberstab locker auf die Gruppe vor ihm hergehender Gryffindors und eilte ihnen so schnell es eben ging hinterher. Die Fünf vor ihm gingen langsam. Longbottom in der Mitte, neben ihm Lovegood und Gr… Hermine, außen die Weaselin und Potter. Er bleckte die Zähne, leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen und überlegte amüsiert, welche von diesen fünf Flaschen er sich zuerst vornehmen sollte.

Granger, Hermine, war im Moment nicht weiter wichtig. Das, was da vorne die Arme um diesen Schlappschwanz gelegt hatte, war bestenfalls ihr nerviger Zwilling. Ihr nerviger, fremdgehender Zwilling. Aber egal, sie war hier nicht von Belang. Er grinste boshaft, während seine Augen von Longbottom zu Potter und wieder zurück huschten.

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Crabbe hatte Goyle hochgezogen und nun trotteten beide, ebenfalls mit erhobenen Zauberstäben - wenn der von Goyle auch in die vollkommen falsche Richtung zeigte - auf ihn zu. Die Show konnte beginnen.

„Hey, Longbottom!"

Alle Fünf wirbelten herum. Im Dunkeln konnte Draco ihre Gesichter nicht gut erkennen, doch er malte sich aus, wie die Angst ihre Augen weitete und die Schande über das , was am Abend gewesen war, ihre Wangen rötete.

„Hier!" er reckte beide Arme in die Luft, präsentierte seine nackte Brust und verharrte so, bis nur zwei Sekunden später Crabbe und ein recht klebriger Goyle neben ihm auftauchten, auf deren Schulter er seine Arme sinken ließ. „Wolltet ihr schwulen Witzfiguren nicht, dass ich mein Hemd ausziehe? Da!" Er grinste, trat einen Schritt näher und schwenkte seinen linken Arm triumphierend in der Luft. „Kuckt doch! Crabbe! Goyle! Ihr auch!"

Beide gehorchten, wie immer. Draco machte sich von seinen Gefährten los, hakte die Hände in seinem Hosenbund ein, schlenderte lässig näher, blieb dann einige Schritte vor der Gruppe stehen und begann zu lachen. „Kuck mal!", rief er und streckte seinen Arm in Richtung Neville aus. „Der Versager heult!"

Potter und die Weaselin zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und positionierten sich angriffsbereit vor ihm.

Crabbe und Goyle, Draco rümpfte die Nase, als er den immer noch halb bewusstlosen Goyle herantrotten sah, nahmen ihn in ihre Mitte und verschränkten simultan mit ihm ihre Arme.

Luna und Granger rückten dichter an Longbottom heran. Unwillkürlich huschten seine Augen zu ihnen, als die beiden ihn einige Schritte wegzogen. Granger sah zu ihm, für eine Sekunde begegneten sich ihre Augen, dann sah sie weg und Draco höhnte genüsslich. „Longbottom, bist du so eine Null, dass dich jetzt schon zwei Mädchen beschützen müssen? Oh Merlin, wie erbärmlich ist das denn?"

Crabbe und Goyle kicherten pflichtschuldig und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Gryffindors. Innerlich hoffte Draco, dass zumindest Crabbe gut zielen konnte. Wie gut konnte er im Moment eigentlich selbst zielen? Ziemlich… ziemlich gut… das Karussell hatte angehalten. Der Boden war aber immer noch überraschend weich und federte unter seinen Schritten, als stünde er auf einer Seifenblase. Lustig, sehr lustig.

Draco fühlte sich großartig. Mächtig, stark, überlegen… er lachte.

Neben ihm gluckerte etwas. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Goyle in der zauberstablosen Hand den Absinth hatte. Der hatte schon genug getrunken. Draco nahm ihm die Flasche ab, nahm selbst einen tiefen Zug und drückte sie stattdessen Crabbe in die Hand.

Potter grinste. Warum grinste der? Warum hatte der keine Angst, sondern kam einen Schritt näher und drehte seinen Zauberstab weg, um sich stattdessen die Hand vor die Nase zu halten? „Na, Malfoy, mal wieder besoffen? Lass mich raten… du warst gerade bei deinem Daddy?"

Draco wurde heiß. Zuerst begannen seine Wangen, dann seine Ohren und zuletzt sein ganzer Körper zu glühen. Er schnaubte, riss dem verhalten protestierenden Goyle die Flasche aus dem Arm und kühlte seinen brennenden Hals mit ebenso, wenn auch angenehmer brennendem Alkohol. Er wurde stärker, mächtiger… und Potter mit jedem weiteren Schluck immer hässlicher und verachtenswerter. Draco schlenderte, ganz sicher taumelte er nicht, gelassen auf Potter zu, bis er nur noch eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt war und der kleinere Junge, der bei seinem Geruch die Nase angeekelt rümpfte, unwillkürlich eine Schritt zurückwich. „Ja, wir waren vorhin bei uns zuhause, bei meinem Vater, Potter. Da habe ich auch gehört, wo ihr vorhin wart!" Draco gluckste, nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche, genoss das Gefühl, dass der Boden unter ihm fester wurde und war sich ganz sicher, dass er sehr imponierend und Furcht einflößend aussah.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Goyle an dem Weasleymädchen rumfingerte. Ein Lichtblitz, etwas schwirrte, Longbottom fiel auf den Boden und die Weaselin heulte auf vor Zorn. Hatte es Crabbe wirklich geschafft, ihr den Zauberstab abzunehmen? Sehr gut, dafür würde er ihm nachher einen Hundekuchen geben.

Draco grinste schief, versuchte Potter so sicher wie möglich in seine irgendwie verschwommen aussehenden Augen zu sehen und drohte, so unheilvoll er konnte: „Soll ich dich zu deinem Vater zurückschicken, Potter?" Draco hob den Zauberstab und bohrte ihn in Potters Kehle. Er fühlte etwas Spitzes gegen seinen eigenen Bauch drücken. Ein kurzer Blick… Potter zielte ebenfalls auf ihn. Draco grinste breiter und drückte seinen eigenen Zauberstab noch ein wenig fester gegen die Haut des anderen. „Soll ich den ehemaligen Retter, der ab morgen, wenn die Zeitungen rauskommen, nur noch eine Witzfigur ist, soll ich ihn umbringen? Soll ich Potter töten?"

„Draco, es reicht!" Das Schla… Granger war nicht mehr bei Longbottom, sie hatte ihn am Arm gepackt, ignorierte die Protestrufe der Weaselin und von Potter und zog ihn zu sich hinüber. Draco stolperte, kippte gegen sie, doch fasste sich wieder und schaffte es, eine angemessen eindrucksvolle Haltung einzunehmen.

„Geh ins Bett und werde wieder nüchtern! Geh und hau ab. Alles andere würde dir morgen leid tun. Geh schlafen!" Draco grinste und legte seinen Arm um sie. Er war der König hier, im Moment. Er war allen anderen überlegen und fühlte sich extrem erotisch. Ganz sicher sah das Mädchen das auch so. Immerhin war sie ja sein Mädchen. Er kraulte ihre Schulter, zog sie enger an sich, beugte sich über ihr Ohr, und raunte verheißungsvoll. „Wenn du mitgehst…"

„Hermine!" Longbottom war aufgesprungen und noch eher Potter ihm zur Seite eilen konnte, hatte der fette Trampel Draco gepackt und ihn hart auf den Boden gestoßen. „Du perverser Sack. Lass sofort deine dreckigen Hände von ihr!"

Longbottom stand breitbeinig über ihm, grün im Gesicht, verheult und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Draco fühlte sich bei dem Anblick an einen schwammigen, riesigen, grünen Wackelpudding erinnert. „Du… du… du… ich tu dir was, wenn du sie anfasst!"

Draco lachte lauter. Er kullerte auf den Bauch, ging in die Knie und versuchte aufzustehen, kippte zur Seite, und blieb sitzen. Alles sehr komisch. Longbottom wollte ihn bedrohen?

Das Mädchen war bei ihm. Sie legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und flüsterte zärtlich: „Komm, Neville, wir gehen. Die sind nur besoffen. Wir gehen jetzt, ja? Du hattest einen schlimmem Tag und ich will hier weg!"

Draco ging langsam, darauf bedacht, nicht schon wieder umzukippen, auf beiden Händen abgestützt, auf die Knie und drückte sich etwas ungelenk nach oben. Er taumelte ein, zwei Schritte zur Seite, dann stand er wieder. Die Flasche links, den auf Longbottom gerichteten Zauberstab rechts, schrie er mit all der Kraft des in ihm aufwallenden Zorns: „Ich lasse mich nicht von so einem nutzlosen Versager wie dir ficken! Hörst du?"

Lauter als er vorgehabt hatte, doch er genoss die Wirkung, denn Neville zuckte zurück. Selbst schuld. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein, ihn zu bedrohen? Er sollte das lassen, sonst würde er, Draco, ihm Dinge antun, die sich dieser Vollidiot nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.

Hinten schrie jemand. Die Weaselin hatte Crabbe in den Schritt getreten, der taumelte und presste die Beine zusammen. Potter war bei ihr, schubste Crabbe zur Seite und schrie etwas.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte Goyle gerade auf Lovegood gekotzt. Egal, sie waren beschäftigt. „Sag mal, was glaubst du Abschaum eigentlich, wer du bist?" Draco kam langsam näher, baute sich vor Neville auf und knurrte tief und hasserfüllt: „Denkst du, eine Sau stört es, wenn ich so einen Versager wie dich umbringe? Denkst du, irgendjemand heult dir nach? Du Penner bist doch für dein ganzes Leben zu blöd. Seit ich dich kenne bist du nichts als eine Ansammlung von Peinlichkeiten."

Das Mädchen wimmerte. Sie versuchte Longbottom wegzuziehen und funkelte Draco zornig an, das interessierte ihn jetzt aber nicht. Longbottom hatte es gewagt, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Dieser Penner, diese Witzfigur, hatte ihn beleidigt.

Draco trat einen Schritt vor und Longbottom zitterte so heftig, dass ihm der Zauberstab aus den Fingern glitt. Wundervoll, wundervoll… Er beugte sich über ihn und schnupperte. „Du stinkst nach Angst, du Nichts. Du bist gar nichts, weißt du das? Alle haben dich gesehen, heute Abend. Weißt du, ich tue dir einen Gefallen, wenn ich dich jetzt töte!" Bauch und Bauch, oder eher Wampe an Bauch, musste Draco nur noch flüstern, um die Botschaft klar zu machen „Denk nicht, du bist der Erste. Aber du bist der Erste, bei dem es keine Sau interessieren wird…. Dich sollte es auch nicht interessieren, denn morgen kommen die Leute aus Askaban und holen dich ab. Entweder, du Irrer kommst dorthin, wo auch schon Mami und Papi verreckt sind, in die Irrenanstalt, oder du kommst mit Potter zusammen nach Askaban. Na, was sagst du dazu?"

„Du… du lügst", piepste das Nichts unter ihm. „Ich komme nicht.. wir kommen nicht…"

„Potter!" Draco hob den Kopf und schrie unnötigerweise, denn Potter war schon neben ihm… neben Hermine. „Was sagst du dazu? Vater hat die Polizei informiert… Vater hat der Polizei genau gesagt, dass ihr die Leute während ihres Vortrags angegriffen habt und versucht habt, meine Tante zu entführen. Morgen schicken die Beamte in die Schule, um dich abzuführen. Na, wie findest du das?"

Hermine und Potter tauschten Blicke, die Draco nicht richtig entschlüsseln konnte. Zwei Zauberstäbe deuteten auf ihn. Draco kicherte nur noch lauter. „Und deswegen bedroht ihr mich? Nachdem ihr heute Abend meine Familie bedroht habt… bedroht ihr mich? Schön, das wird sicher wunderbar in der Anklageschrift machen… ihr Serientäter."

Potter biss sich auf die Lippen. Granger drückte sich an Potter und murmelte etwas, daraufhin sank sein Zauberstab etwas herab.

Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Longbottom den Rest zu geben. Der heulte schon wieder. Er sammelte Speichel im Mund, spitzte die Lippen und spuckte ihm ins Auge. „Das ist alles, was du für die Leute bist. Du bist nichts als Schleim. Nicht mal deine Oma wird sich darum kümmern. Die freut sich doch, du Schandfleck!"  
Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, er hob eine Hand und deutete ohne hinzusehen in Richtung Nordturm. „Na los, Schlappschwanz. Geh hoch und zeig mir, dass du doch ein Mann bist. Geh hoch, springen… oder kannst du nicht mal das?"

Longbottom wurde grün. Ein Zauberstab drückte sich Draco ins Genick. Die Weaselin. „Das reicht jetzt, Malfoy! Ein Wort und…!"

„Tu doch nicht so, als würde dich dieser Dreckhaufen interessieren. Ein Versager ist er…. Niemand interessiert sich für dich, Longbottom. Niemand!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Longbottom kippte gegen die vollgekotzte Luna, die ihm die Hand um den Rücken legte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte. „Deine arme Oma…reinblütige, stolze Familie… und ihr eigener Enkel ist so dumm, dass er sich nicht mal selbst erledigen kann."

Crabbe und Goyle waren wieder da. Nein, nur Crabbe, stand neben ihm, machte die Weaselin nervös und grinste. Draco grinste ihm zu und drehte sich wieder zu Longbottom. „Was war das für eine geile Show… wir haben dich da oben rumbaumeln gesehen!" Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend. „Merlin, sogar dazu bist du zu blöd. Nicht mal das kannst du. Kannst du überhaupt irgendetwas machen, ohne dich zu blamieren? Nicht mal runterspringen kannst du!"

Er kicherte und Crabbe und Goyle stimmten mit ein. Draco schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf über soviel Dummheit. „Habt ihr jemals so was Erbärmliches gesehen wie diese Null? Er blamiert sich im Leben und im Tod… Nicht mal das, nicht mal das, Longbottom. Du bist der erste Mensch der Welt, der so dumm ist, dass er selbst beim Sterben versagt!"

Schneller als er die Faust gesehen hatte traf sie ihn ins Gesicht. Draco taumelte nach hinten. Longbottom heulte. Potter war vor ihm. Schrie etwas, holte erneut aus…

Aber diesmal war Draco schneller, er packte Potter am Hals, überlegte nicht eine Sekunde, sondern holte aus und schlug mit der harten, waldgrünen Absinthflasche nach Potters Schädel. Potter schrie auf, hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und krümmte sich. Draco hatte schlecht getroffen, die Flasche war noch ganz. Dennoch belustigte ihn der Anblick des gekrümmten Feindes. Laut johlend goss er den Flascheninhalt über Potters Kopf.

Kühler Absinth rann über die Finger seines Opfers. Und Blut. Potters Blut. Der blutete wie ein Schwein und das, wo er doch höchstens seine Nase gebrochen hatte.

Longbottom schrie, die Weaselin stimmte ein und Granger wirbelte zu ihm herum, holte aus, schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht und schrie mit schriller, durchdringender Stimme auf ihn ein: „Du Irrer! Der einzige, der hier eingesperrt werden sollte, bist du!" Ihre Augen glühten vor Hass. Schneller als er reagieren konnte, sah er sich ihrem drohend erhobenen Zauberstab gegenüber. „Geh weg! Hau ab oder ich schwöre dir, ich werde dir einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen, der dir …!"

Sie mochte wütend sein, aber sie war auch unaufmerksam. „Expelliarmus!", und Grangers Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen in Richtung Wald. Er packte sie am Kragen ihres Umhanges, zog das sich heftig windende und wehrende Mädchen zu sich her, drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und schüttelte sie: „Du drohst mir? Du wagst es, mir zu drohen, Schlammblut? Hör zu, hört alle gut zu!" Draco sah auf, drehte sich mit der vor Schmerz jaulenden Hermine zu den restlichen Gryffindors und schrie den gerechten Zorn des sicher Triumphierenden heraus: „Wir gewinnen und wenn ihr noch einmal versucht uns anzuwichsen, dann schicke ich euch alle eigenhändig zum toten Weasley!"

Er hatte nicht sie gemeint, nicht Granger alleine. Er hatte sie alle gemeint, die heute Abend im Ministerium gewesen waren, sich lächerlich gemacht hatten und es danach gewagt hatten, seine Leute anzugreifen.

Das Mädchen starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Er ließ ihren Arm los. Sie zitterte und griff wie in einem unbewussten Reflex Rettung suchend an ihren Weasley-Anhänger. „Wie kannst du es wagen…", jammerte sie.  
Dann war alles aus. Die Hand schloss sich um den Anhänger. Er packte ihre Hand. Ein lauter Schrei „Ron!" und Draco verlor, einmal mehr, jede Beherrschung über sich selbst. Er hatte die Flasche nicht mehr, aber er hatte seine Faust. Wie konnte sie es wagen, hier vor ihm Weasley zu befingern?

„Lass mich, Draco! Verspiss dich! Lass die Finger von dem Anhänger! Du verstehst das nicht. Du verstehst nicht, wie das ist. Lass mich!" Sie schrie, wand sich und versuchte nach ihm zu treten, um diesen wertlosen Schrott mit beiden Händen vor ihm schützen zu können. „Lass sofort los!"

Sie weinte, wimmerte, schüttelte den Kopf und schluchzte. „Du darfst ihn mir nicht wegnehmen. Er ist alles was ich noch habe!"

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment. Doch so kurz dieser Augenblick auch war, er war mächtig, geradezu überwältigend. Einen überwältigenden Augenblick lang war sie nichts als ein Schlammblut und er ein reicher, reinblütiger Todesser. Stark, mächtig, auf der Gewinnerseite und ethnisch und sozial soweit über ihr, dass sie in seinen Augen zu nichts als einem Haufen übelriechenden Dreck zusammenschrumpfte.

Und dieser Haufen Dreck wagte es, ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass ein dämliches Weasleybild alles war, was sie noch hatte? Dass dieses behämmerte, verwandelte Bild mehr zählte als er?

Er packte das Mädchen an den Haaren, holte aus und boxte ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal…

Das Mädchen klappte ein und kippte um wie ein gefällter Baum. Draco tat einen Schritt vor, hörte sie schreien, ballte die Fäuste, hörte sie irgendetwas rufen, holte aus, sah sie zucken und…

…wurde von Potters Fluch zurückgeschleudert. Der Stupor traf ihn hart wie der Fußtritt eines Hippogreifes in die Brust.

Der Rest des Abends war etwas unklar. Crabbe, der noch am nüchternsten gewesen war, teilte ihm am nächsten Morgen mit, dass Potter mehrere Flüche auf ihn abgeschossen und nur von ihm abgelassen hatte, weil Longbottom und Granger, die erstaunlich schnell wieder auf den Füßen gewesen war, ihn zurückgezerrt hatten.

Die Weaselin hatte ihm in die Weichteile getreten, doch Draco war liegengeblieben. Weitere Racheaktionen hatten sie vermieden, da Lovegood daran erinnerte, dass es wirklich nicht gut aussähe, wenn man Lucius Malfoys Sohn ausgerechnet an diesem Abend schwerverletzt in Hogwarts finden würde.

Sie fluchten, sie schimpften… aber sie gingen. Einen heulenden Longbottom in der Mitte, gestützt vom blutenden Potter und der zugeschwollenen Granger.

Teilweise auf zwei Beinen, teilweise auf allen Vieren, schafften es die Slytherins zurück in die Kerker und legten sich schlafen.

Xxx

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen ziemlich verkatert aufwachte, zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf, drehte sich vorsichtig und schön langsam zur Seite und beschloss, für den Rest seines Lebens hier zu bleiben.

Er war müde, er hatte Kopfschmerzen, seine Speiseröhre brannte und außerdem war ihm kalt. Er reinigte sein Kissen und zog es unter seinem Kopf weg, da so flach wie möglich dazuliegen etwas gegen die Übelkeit half. Gegen dieses andere Gefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte und wollte, half es zumindest ein wenig, das Kopfkissen stattdessen an sich zu ziehen und es wie ein Kuscheltier aus Kindertagen in seinen Arm zu nehmen.

Nachdem er gestern schon etwas weniger heiter in sein Bett gefallen war und das höhnische, siegreiche Geprahle von Crabbe und Goyle kaum mehr wahrgenommen hatte, war der Kater an diesem Morgen besonders unangenehm, denn er rührte nicht nur vom Alkohol her, sondern auch von dem Wissen darum, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Crabbe und Goyle kannten solche Gefühle offenbar nicht. Die krabbelten irgendwann stöhnend aus dem Bett, machten sich, wenn er sich nicht irrte, auf zu Madam Pomfrey und wurden für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht hatten sie einen Blackout, vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass sie sich dahinter verstecken konnten Mitläufer zu sein und eigentlich, wenn er ehrlich war, sich auch nicht halb so entsetzlich wie er benommen hatten.

Das war das tückische an den meisten seiner Alkoholerfahrungen in der letzten Zeit. Jemand wie Lucius hatte gestern sicher so viel getrunken, dass er sich heute an nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Draco nicht.

Die Übelkeit hielt sich, wurde irgendwann etwas besser. Rufe seiner Mitschüler, dass er endlich aufstehen sollte, ignorierte er. Heute war Sonntag, sie sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er wollte hier liegen bleiben und in Selbstmitleid und Selbsthass ertrinken, bis der Kater vergangen war. Oder bis er irgendwann, verhungert und verdurstet, gefunden werden würde.

Das wäre immer noch wesentlich reizvoller als aufzustehen und anderen Schülern zu begegnen. Schülern, die vermutlich schon gehört hatten, dass er gestern sein Mal herumgezeigt hatte. Dass er seine… dass er ein Schlammblutmädchen zusammengeschlagen hatte, dass er Sankt Potter eine Absinthflasche auf den Kopf geschlagen hatte, dass er Longbottom… Draco presste die Augen zusammen und warf sich auf die andere Seite. Nein, daran wollte er lieber nicht denken. Er quälte sich lieber mit dem Anblick von Hermine, die sich aus Angst vor ihm an ihren Weasley-Anhänger geklammert hatte.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer und ergänzten sich mit seinen Bauchschmerzen zu einer exquisiten, crutiatusgleichen Folter. Zur Mittagszeit hielt er es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Er zog sich an, putzte sich die Zähne, wobei er versuchte nicht zu würgen, und schlurfte zu Madam Pomfrey.

Er hätte schon früher gehen sollen, die Schmerzen waren längst unerträglich, doch die leise Befürchtung, dort oben auf einen der Menschen zu treffen, die ihm gestern Abend vor dem Nordturm begegnet waren, hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Aber jetzt ging es nicht mehr anders. Wenn er kein Schmerzmittel bekam, würde er wahnsinnig werden. Andererseits… wahnsinnig werden? War er das nicht schon längst?

Draco schlich mit hängenden Schultern und gesenktem Kopf in die Krankenstation hinein. Er hörte Madam Pomfrey geschäftig in ihrem Nebenraum herumklappern. Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, hielt sie in ihrer Arbeit inne und wuselte emsig zu ihrem nächsten Patienten. Als sie jedoch sah, wer das war, blieb sie noch in der Tür stehen, verschränkte die Arme und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ihn von der gefühlten Maus, die er sowieso schon war, zu einem sehr kleinen Haufen Abfall zusammenschrumpfen ließ.

„Aha. Auch da?" Sie kam mit langen, festen Schritten näher und baute sich direkt vor ihm auf. „Und, was ist es diesmal?"

Draco schluckte schwer. Nicht wegen der Übelkeit, die wurde im Moment komplett von Angst, Scham und schlechtem Gewissen überlagert. „Bauchschmerzen und Kopfschmerzen", antworte er mit dünner, brüchiger Stimme.

Die Krankenschwester verengte die Augen, packte sein Kinn und hob es leicht an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Unwillkürlich trat Draco einen Schritt zurück, denn die Abneigung in ihren Augen war unerträglich. Es war ja nicht so, dass er zu Madam Pomfrey ein besonders enges, inniges Verhältnis hatte, doch unbestritten wusste sie sehr viel von ihm und den Dingen, die er in diesem Schloss so tat.

Gerade gestern Nacht hatte er ihr ja schon wieder Arbeit hochgeschickt. Man hätte es glatt Teamwork nennen können, wenn es nicht so erbärmlich gewesen wäre.

„Hinsetzen!" Sie ließ von ihm ab, drehte sich um und ging zurück in das Medikamentenlager. Vermutlich, um Tränke zu holen.

„Wie ich hörte, waren sie gestern Abend aus, Mr. Malfoy? Haben wir einen kleinen Ausflug mit Freunden unternommen?"

Draco grunzte, krabbelte auf das nächstbeste Bett und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen. Eine Kugel, deren Gesicht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung sah.

„…Sie wissen, von wem ich das gehört habe?" Die Tür im Nachbarraum knallte schmerzhaft laut zu. Eine subtile Foltermethode, da war er sich sicher. Da er allerdings mit ihr darin übereinstimmte, dass er das verdient hatte, wehrte er sich auch nicht dagegen, dass sie alle Vorhänge aufzog und betont langsam einen schrill quietschenden Stuhl zu seinem Bett hinüberzog.

Sie reichte ihm das Mittel und setzte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn.

Draco trank in einem Zug aus, reichte ihr die leere Phiole und rollte sich im Bett wieder zusammen.

„Und, war Ihr gestriger Abend ebenso unterhaltsam wie meiner?", fragte sie spöttisch. Draco seufzte, überwand sich dazu, sich zu ihr umzudrehen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… ich meine… ja… aber… ich bin nicht stolz drauf."

„Das will ich hoffen. Sie wissen, welche Konsequenzen das haben kann?"

Er nickte schwach „Haben Sie es… dem Schulleiter?" Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber wozu auch? Denken Sie, dass er es nicht auch so erfahren wird? Aber Sie muss das ja nicht stören. Sie haben das sicher genau durchgeplant. Sie haben ja kein Problem, wie Sie mir gestern verkündet haben!"

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und zog die Decke höher. „Ich weiß doch… Ich sag' ja gar nicht… Es ist doch nur… das Mädchen, Hermine, sie stand doch genau nebendran und ich wollte nicht, dass", er schloss die Augen vor Scham und wimmerte, „ …dass sie mich für verrückt hält!" Er hustete und schluckte abermals, doch der Kloß im Hals war ebenso hartnäckig wie seine schmerzenden Augen trocken blieben. Er konnte nicht weinen, es ging nicht. Er konnte gar nichts, außer sich bloßgestellt und wertlos fühlen.

„Ach... Und weil sie nicht schlecht von Ihnen denken soll, boxen Sie ihr ins Gesicht, prügeln auf ihre Freunde ein und überreden Longbottom zum Selbstmord?"

Draco fuhr hoch. Ihm war kalt, er zitterte und sein Mund stand offen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in das strenge Gesicht Madam Pomfreys. „Hat er… hat… ist er…?"

„Er ist nicht tot. Er war vollkommen am Ende und wir mussten ihn die ganze Nacht über bewachen, aber ja, er lebt noch. So überzeugend sind Sie wohl doch nicht. Mr. Potters Verletzung erwies sich als leicht heilbar und Miss Granger", sie machte eine Pause, woraufhin Draco augenblicklich die Galle im Magen aufschäumte, „Miss Granger geht es auch wieder gut. Glücklicherweise. Ich fürchtete, dass sie eine Gehirnerschütterung haben könnte. Sie sah schon recht grün und blau im Gesicht aus." Draco wurde noch ein wenig blasser und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Sie hat nicht gejammert. Sie hat nicht einmal gefragt, ob ihr Gesicht weder heil ist, sondern hat sich sofort mit ihren Freunden um Mr. Longbottom gekümmert. Das sind gute Freunde, nicht wahr? Gute Freunde und fürsorgliche Menschen, finde ich!"

Draco nickte schwach und schlang die Arme um sich.

Madam Pomfrey stöhne und schüttelte entnervt wirkend den Kopf. „Glauben Sie mir jetzt endlich, dass Sie Hilfe brauchen?"

Draco schluckte schwer und atmete gegen den Sog an, der zuerst seine Augenbrauen, dann seine Mundwinkel und auch sein Herz nach unten zog. „Denken Sie, ich weiß nicht, was für ein Mensch ich bin?", krächzte er unglücklich. „Ich weiß doch, dass ich der letzte Dreck bin."

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Sie erhob sich ächzend, setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lassen Sie sich doch endlich helfen. Sie tun sich damit doch nur selbst weh!" Draco neigte seinen Kopf, gegen ihre Schulter. In diesem Moment war Madam Pomfrey für ihn Mutter, Vater, Freundin und Heilerin, auf eine ganz besondere Weise. Gerne hätte er ihr gesagt, was ihn bedrückte, was er genau getan hatte. Nicht, dass sie es nicht ohnehin wusste, nur wäre es eben noch mal etwas anderes gewesen, es aussprechen zu dürfen. Nur war es nun mal so, dass er solche Dinge nur Hermine sagen konnte und eben die würde nie wieder mit ihm reden wollen. Wollen, oder doch eher sollen?  
Wäre es nicht besser, wenn sie wütend auf ihn war und ihn mied? Es wäre sicherer, denn in diesem Moment stand ihm so deutlich vor Augen, wie er Madam Pomfreys Schwesterntracht vor sich sah, was für ein abgrundtief schlechter Mensch er doch war. Wertlos, bitterböse und gefährlich.  
Hermine sollte sich von ihm fernhalten, dann würde es ihr besser gehen. Er war giftig und konnte sie nur krank machen… falls er nicht erneut die Nerven verlieren sollte, wenn kein Potter dabei war und er sie umbrachte.

Es wäre einfach und schön gewesen, jetzt hier, in diesem Krankensaal, um all die Leben die er zerstört hatte, weinen zu können. Vielleicht sogar um sein eigenes. Doch da war nichts mehr, nichts, das zu so viel Gefühl noch fähig gewesen wäre.

Und nicht zuletzt, Madam Pomfrey war nett zu ihm gewesen. Sicher, sie musste ihn allein aus Berufsgründen immer und immer wieder, mehrmals am Tag sogar, zusammenflicken. Dennoch wurde immer wieder klar, dass sie darüber hinaus noch mehr tat. Sie dachte über ihn nach, machte sich Sorgen und versuchte, ihm im bescheidenen Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten zu helfen.

Dennoch würde er sie früher oder später umbringen müssen. Es war keine Frage des Wollens, es war eine Notwendigkeit. Sie wusste zu viel von ihm. Es wäre lebensgefährlich, wenn dieses Wissen in die falschen Hände geraten würde.

Genauso wie der Dunkle Lord ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sich doch bitte auch einiger Lehrer entledigen sollte, wenn das Schuljahr zu Ende war und die Tage seiner Schulzeit gezählt sein würden. Um die Lehrer tat es ihm nicht leid. Viele von ihnen waren Mitglieder des Ordens, die diese letzte Bastion der Muggelfreunde, trotz des unbestreitbar nahenden Todes am Leben erhielten. Sie würden sterben und er würde es tun. Warum nicht?

Am Ende gewöhnte man sich eben doch an alles.

Deswegen war er genau das, menschlicher Abfall.

Doch noch nicht alles war verrottet und verkommen, er konnte immerhin bedauern. Er wollte Madam Pomfreys Zeit nicht unnötig verkürzen, und deswegen sagte er nichts.

Sie fragte aber auch nicht weiter. Sie mochte nur eine Schulkrankenschwester sein, aber sie war eine kluge Frau und hatte vor allem ihn und seine Lage genau durchschaut. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, etwas dagegen zu tun. Ich habe einen neuen Trank da… wir können ihn mal versuchen." Sie seufzte und strich sich ein paar heraushängende Haare in ihre Haube zurück. „Ich weiß, dass es verheerend wäre, wenn Ihre Leute von all diesen Dingen hier erfahren würden, aber es ist ebenso verheerend, wenn es nicht endet. Muss ich Ihnen denn wirklich erklären, in welcher Gefahr Sie sich befinden? Auch wenn… auch wenn …. Ihre Leute.. wenn es besser läuft… aber es wissen doch alle, wer an dieser Schule Informationen preisgibt. Es ist doch eigentlich schon egal, warum… Man wird sich an Ihnen rächen, das wissen Sie! Früher oder später… vermutlich früher… das wissen Sie? Und dann wird kein Trank mehr helfen, den ich hier habe."

Draco nickte schwach. Natürlich… es wunderte ihn, dass er immer noch lebte. Warum er noch nicht tot war konnte er nicht einmal ahnen.

„Gehen Sie von der Schule!" Madam Pomfrey beugte sich näher an ihn heran und flüsterte eindringlich: „Sie müssen sofort hier weg. Man will und man wird Sie töten. Sie geben diesen Leuten jeden Tag mehr Grund dazu… Gehen Sie von der Schule. Ich versuche seit Monaten jemanden zu finden, der ihnen mit diesen Anfällen helfen kann. Bleiben Sie dort, werden Sie gesund und dann… versuchen Sie woanders weiterzuleben. Hier gehen Sie unter!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht! Wenn ich hierbleibe, bin nur ich in Gefahr… und ich… das macht mir nichts. Wenn ich gehe… denken Sie, meine Familie, meine Freunde… denken Sie, er wird sie nicht rein aus dem Verdacht heraus töten, dass sie mir geholfen haben? Ich muss bleiben… es…. Es ist irgendwann vorbei und ich…", er zuckte mit dem Achseln, „ich hab doch eh nichts zu verlieren."

Xxx

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm, als er gerade zur Tür hinaus wollte, den Rat nachgeworfen, dass er sich bei Hermine entschuldigen sollte, wenn es ihm wirklich wichtig war, was sie von ihm dachte. Wichtig war es ihm schon und dennoch wäre er wohl lieber zu seiner eigenen Hinrichtung geschritten, als Hermine zu suchen, denn ihre Verurteilung würde ihn auf eine ganz andere Art verletzen, als es irgendeine andere Person hätte tun können.

Er versuchte es zunächst im Innenhof. Glücklicherweise sah er Potter und die Weaselin kichernd in einer der dunklen Ecke des Innenhofes verschwinden, bevor sie ihn bemerkt hatten. Ohne Hermine. Wenn er Glück hatte, war sie alleine. Draco schlich so leise und unauffällig wie möglich an den beiden vorbei und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als unsichtbar zu sein.

Longbottom sah er nicht und war froh darum.

Er suchte Hermine in der Bibliothek, in den Kerkern und in dem Abschnitt, wo sich der Eingang zum Gryffindorturm befinden musste. Er fand sie, als er zufällig zu einem Fenster hinaussah, da ihm die nunmehr bunt blühenden Felder um die Gewächshäuser aufgefallen waren. Sie saß alleine auf einer Bank vor einem der Glashäuser und las.

Er zögerte einen Moment, doch dann eilte er die Treppen hinunter, um zu ihr zu gehen. Das Wetter war nicht kalt, aber an diesem Tag auch nicht so warm, dass sich die Schüler überall auf dem freien Gelände herumtummelten. So wie es aussah, war dort in der Mittagspause sonst niemand und sie saß mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Nun, eher zum Gewächshaus. Auf jeden Fall konnte sie nicht einfach verschwinden, bevor er sie auch nur angesprochen hatte.

Er kickte einen Stein von sich weg und stellte sich insgeheim vor, dass es der Kopf von Longbottom oder Potter war. Sekunden später konnte er nur mit Mühe dem Impuls widerstehen, den Stein voll Reue zurückzuholen und ihn wieder sicher an seinen Platz zu legen.

Hermine blätterte gelassen ihr Buch um und hob es etwas höher vor sich.

„Ich… äh...", er rieb sich nervös über die Brust und versuchte krampfhaft so zu tun, als ob ihn ihre Nichtachtung nicht verletzen würde. „Ich… will mit dir reden. Über gestern."

„Verpiss dich!"

„Ich will mich aber entschuldigen", murmelte er kleinlaut.

„Gut, dann entschuldige dich und verpiss dich danach!"

Draco überlegte, wie ironisch es war, dass er bei ihren harschen Worten und der Angst, die er im Moment hatte, wenn er an den gestrigen Abend dachte, tatsächlich einen unangenehmen Druck auf der Blase verspürte. Aber es half alles nichts. Madam Pomfrey hatte Recht. Er sollte die Sache klären und… am vernünftigsten wäre es wohl sich zu entschuldigen, sich dann wirklich „zu verpissen" und sie für alle Zeiten in Ruhe zu lassen. Er schloss die Augen, wartete einen Moment und als er hörte, wie sie ihr Buch langsam weiterblätterte, holte er tief Luft und gab sich eine Ruck: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe. Du… ich… Madam Pomfrey", er brach ab und räusperte sich. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du ein ziemliches Veilchen hattest. Das… das tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht", seine Stimme wurde leiser und doch lag das Flehen darin so wahr und schwer, wie es ihm nur irgend möglich war, weil er es, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, wirklich ernst meinte. „Ich… wir haben ziemlich viel getrunken und kamen von dieser Feier… wir waren total aufgeheizt und… deine Freunde waren dabei und meine und…" Er brach ab, denn zu sagen, dass sie ihn mit dieser Hilfe suchenden Geste zu ihrer Kette mehr verletzt hatte, als es ihr durch tausend Flüchen möglich gewesen wäre, traute er sich nicht. „Es gab auch Drogen… und… also wir haben einiges genommen. Sie machen aggressiv und putschen auf und…" Er schluckte schwer und versuchte, nicht ganz so klein und zittrig zu klingen: „Du kennst mich doch", hauchte er. „Du weißt doch, wie ich bin. Ich kann mich doch eh nie beherrschen. Ich… ich… du weißt doch, warum sie mich alle Psycho nennen. Sie haben ja recht… ich… ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich bin immer wütend und wenn es einmal losgeht, kann ich mich nicht mehr… beherrschen." Er sprach leise und abgehackt. Hier stand er und erniedrigte sich selbst vor einem Schlammblut, doch er wollte bleiben und ihr sagen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Zumindest das… „Und ich war betrunken und… ich würde dich doch nie… ich wollte doch nie… aber… ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Du weißt doch… es… ich kann dann nichts dagegen machen. Es… es kommt einfach über mich und ich kann nicht aufhören. Ich weiß, dass ich das alles nicht hätte machen sollen…" Seine Lippen zitterte, der Druck auf die Blase wurde heftiger und sein Hals schmerzte. Jetzt war der Punkt, an dem er ihr sagen sollte, dass sie Recht hatte, wenn sie ihn wegjagte. Dass er eine Gefahr war und es rücksichtlos von ihm wäre, sie weiterhin mit seiner Anwesenheit zu quälen.

Er schluckte schwer und formte die Worte in seinem Geist, die seine Lippen taub werden ließen, noch ehe sie darüber geschlüpft waren…

„Aha! Und weiter… Sonst hast du zu dem Abend nichts zu sagen?"

Sie schnaubte und hob das Buch ein wenig höher. Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie das Buch nun so nah an ihrem Gesicht hatte, dass sie sicher gar nichts mehr lesen konnte, doch verbot er sich, dies zu kommentieren. Er hatte schon zu viel und das absolut Falsche gesagt. Also versuchte er es zumindest diesmal besser zu machen. „Ich… ich weiß, dass das nicht so gut war, was… Also wir… du weißt, wo wir gestern Abend waren?"

„Ich kann es mir denken", keifte sie spitz. „Nein, ich weiß es. Ich habe es in der Zeitung gelesen. Immerhin bist du sogar auf einem Foto zu sehen."

„Oh, scheiße." Auch das noch. Sie griff neben sich eine Zeitung, die halb von ihrem Umhang verborgen gewesen war, hervor und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase. Dort, auf einem der vielen Fotos, die auf der Titelseite des Tagesproheten abgebildet waren, erkannte er wirklich sich selbst. Vielleicht nur klein und am Rand, dennoch…

Andererseits… seine Familie war dort gewesen und er hatte seine Familie begleitet. Er würde nachher selbst nachlesen um herauszufinden, ob dort wirklich etwas über ihn und das, was er so tat, zu lesen war. Aber vorher: „Ja, jedenfalls. Es ging ja nicht so lange… Aber, also das war ein guter Abend für uns. Als der Dunkle Lord dann ging, ist der engere Todesserkreis ins Manor appariert, um dort die neuen Ereignisse zu feiern. Also vielleicht", er trat unbehaglich von seinem Fuß auf den anderen. „Vielleicht haben wir ein bißchen viel getrunken und du weißt ja, wie das ist… Also man steigert sich schnell in was rein, redet dummes Zeug ohne nachzudenken und… weiß nicht. Es hat sich einfach so gut angefühlt zwischen all denen zu sitzen die… ich… also ich war da nicht alleine und der Abend lief gut und ich… weiß nicht. Ich hab mich gut gefühlt und dann kamen wir zurück und da war Longbottom und es war…" Seine Finger verkrampften sich in seiner Hose und auch wenn er sie nicht sehen konnte, stellte er sich doch vor, wie klauenartig diese aussehen mussten. Wie unnatürlich und krank, ebenso, wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte. Seine Stimme zitterte ebenso wie er selbst. „Es war einfach wie ein Zeichen, dass wir gewonnen haben. Wir haben… wir haben gesiegt. Ich… Bitte, sieh mich an! Ich… es… ist einfach… wenn ich Potter nur sehe, werde ich schon sauer, weil er… mein Vater und Askaban… und er und seine Freunde greifen meine Familie an und dann stand der da und…und… ich dachte, ich zeige ihm, dass er…" Draco schluckte, doch Scham und Schuld ließen sich nicht so einfach wie Speichel im Mund herunterschlucken. „Ich wollte einfach zeigen, dass er uns ernst nehmen soll und… es ist einfach… er ist der Feind und Longbottom auch. Das ist der Feind, aber wir gehen in eine Schule. Das funktioniert nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich ausgerastet bin und dass das schlecht war, aber… die Leute versuchen, uns zu töten. Ich meine… also…"

„Das mag ja alles sein, Draco", schnarrte Hermine kalt, warf die Zeitung ärgerlich zu Boden und blätterte stattdessen zur nächsten Seite ihres Buches „Kampf gegen die dunklen Künste. Fortgeschrittene Banne" um, „aber weder Harry noch irgendein anderer meiner Freunde käme auf die Idee, dir hier in der Schule eine Flasche auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Wir können nur von Glück reden, dass du zu besoffen warst, um fest genug zuzuschlagen. Es hätte ihn töten können."

„Ich weiß!" Draco versuchte aufrichtig, nicht so weinerlich zu klingen, doch wie sollte er nicht, wo ihm doch im Moment genau danach, nach weinen, zumute war? „Ich wollte doch auch nicht… Aber wir, wir waren high und betrunken und ich hab mich gut gefühlt, weil es für uns langsam bergauf geht und… dann… keine Ahnung."

„Weißt du", blaffte sie ihn hart an. „Dafür, dass du dich so über die Trinkerei deines Vaters beschwerst, benutzt du diese Ausrede aber selbst ziemlich oft."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und seufzte. Hinter sich hörte er Stimmen. Er drehte sich um und sah Professor Sprout mit einer Gruppe jüngerer Schüler zielstrebig auf das Gewächshaus drei zusteuern.

„Wir sollten weggehen. Die arbeiten da an irgendeinem Projekt."

„Da hast du recht. Dann geh mal schnell, dann sieht man uns nicht mehr zusammen." Das Mädchen nickte ihm gelassen zu, verzog den Mund und verschwand erneut hinter ihrem Buch.

Es war demütigend, hier vor ihr zu Kreuze kriechen zu müssen und am liebsten wäre er weggegangen. Warum tat er es nicht? Immerhin hatte er ja jetzt andere Leute, die mit ihm Zeit verbringen würden. Nun waren Crabbe und Goyle wieder bei ihm. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen. Andere ehemalige Slytherins waren zu den Todessern gestoßen und er wusste immerhin drei andere, noch nicht einmal Slytherins, die ihn ebenfalls gefragt hatten, ob er sie nicht mit dem einen oder anderen bekannt machen könnte. So allein war er ja gar nicht mehr. Er könnte gehen.

Sein Magen begann sich zu verkrampfen. Er rieb sich mit zitternden Fingern über seinen Umhang und überlegte, dass er es doch eigentlich gar nicht nötig hatte, hier vor ihr zu stehen und sie anzubetteln, ihm zuzuhören.  
Trotzdem blieb er und versuchte es erneut. „Sie haben uns doch provoziert. Also jetzt nicht mich, aber ich hab' gehört, was auf dieser Versammlung gesagt wurde und Longbottom, der Bellatrix mitnimmt… Also das konnten wir doch nicht einfach auf uns sitzen lassen. Ich weiß, ich hab mich ihm gegenüber fies benommen aber… hey… er wollte meine Tante umbringen. Das ist persönlich. Dafür wollte ich… ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass… "

„Nein, Draco!" Sie klappte das Buch zu, legte es auf ihrem Schoß ab und faltete ihre Hände darauf. Ihr Kinn stolz in die Höhe gereckt bedachte sie ihn mit einem Blick, der genauso wie ihm jedem anderen Todesser, Menschen, die sie hasste, hätte gelten können. „Neville hat gestern bewiesen, dass er ein wundervoller Mensch ist. Bellatrix und ihr Mann haben seine Familie zerstört. Seine Kindheit. Mehr noch, sie haben ihn zu jahrelanger Folter, Scham und Angst verurteilt. Durch dich, um genau zu sein. Zudem weißt du von den Plänen des Ordens. Es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen, Bellatrix zu töten. Es wäre das gewesen, was seine Großmutter, seine familiäre Verpflichtung, der Orden und seine Freunde von ihm erwartet hätten. Aber er hat es nicht getan, weil er ein Gewissen hat. Und dann stand er da oben auf diesem Turm, weil er angewidert von sich selbst war, so etwas wie Mord und Rache in Erwägung zu ziehen. Neville hat mehr Größe und Anstand bewiesen als jemand wie… du", sie spuckte das Wort aus, als würde es ihre Zunge vergiften, „auch nur ansatzweise verstehen kann. Und ich dachte…", sie schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „All dieses Gejammer von dir. Das ist einfach nur Selbstmitleid. Das ist einfach nur deine Feigheit. Du bist ein verachtenswerter Mensch, Draco Malfoy. Du kapierst ja nicht mal, dass du dich nicht bei mir oder Harry, sondern vor allem bei Neville entschuldigen solltest."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Sein Hals fühlte sich unangenehm eng an und die Übelkeit und der Schwindel, den er spürte, waren nur teilweise auf den verbleibenden Kater zurückzuführen. Wieder hörte er Stimmen. Draco wandte sich zur Seite und erstarrte, als er eine blutige Masse, die aussah wie rotes Gelee, zwischen den frühblühenden Narzissen sprießen sah. Das war vorhin noch nicht dort gewesen. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Hast du auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachgedacht, wie es Neville dabei geht?", keifte sie unvermittelt und riss Draco von dem Blut auf den Blumen weg. Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr zu ihr herum. Sie schenkte seinem Schreck gar keine Beachtung, als er sie wieder ansah, obwohl das Buch nun wieder auf ihrem Schoß lag, sondern fuhr ihn augenblicklich vorwurfsvoll an. „Ist dir klar, dass Neville gestern beinahe gestorben wäre? Dass er sterben wollte?" Sie schnaubte und hob das Buch in seine Richtung. Draco trat unwillkürlich eine Schritt zur Seite weil er den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte, dass sie es nach ihm werfen würde, stattdessen begnügte sie sich damit, es in Richtung Nordturm zu strecken, um den Schauplatz des Dramas noch einmal zu vergegenwärtigen. „Neville war verzweifelt, weil er sich selbst nicht mehr verstanden hat. Und dann kommst du Vollidiot und machst dich über all das lustig. Draco, das kannst du nicht auf den Alkohol schieben. Du bist einfach ein kranker Sadist, der gerne Leute quält."

Sein Hals wurde enger und seine Knie langsam weich. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie ihn nicht weit genug von sich wegwünschen konnte, trat er einen Schritt näher und setzte sich neben sie, jedoch so weit wie möglich weg, auf die Bank. Hermine warf der freien Stelle neben ihm einen angeekelten Blick zu und rutschte ihrerseits in einer fließenden Bewegung zum anderen Ende der Bank. Die größtmögliche Distanz, er hatte es schon verstanden. Aber musste sich setzen, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie eine wackligen Knie bemerkte. Die zitternden Hände konnte er verbergen, die wackligen Knie würde sie sehen.

„Du bist ein absolut widerwärtiger Mensch, Draco Malfoy. Wir mussten die ganze Nacht bei Neville Wache sitzen und aufpassen. Er war so am Ende, der wäre doch glatt schon wieder auf diesen Turm hochgerannt, wenn wir nicht bei ihm geblieben wären. Harry und ich und die anderen, wir waren die ganze Nacht bei ihm, obwohl wir selbst genug abbekommen haben. Und?" Sie hob ihr Kinn herausfordernd und würgte die Worte voll soviel Hass und Abscheu heraus, dass er die Bitterkeit und den Ekel, die sie vor ihm empfand wie Messerstiche in sich eindringen fühlte. „Bist du nun stolz? Bist du stolz auf dich, dass du es mal wieder geschafft hast, dich als das größte Arschloch der Schule zu beweisen?"

Draco kaute angespannt auf seiner Unterlippe und versuchte, sich gegen das in ihm aufsteigende Bild von Longbottom zu wehren, der mit zerschmettertem Körper am Fuße des Nordturms lag. Er hatte Dumbledore zerschmettert am Boden liegen sehen, in dieser Nacht, im letzten Juni… Er sah ihn wieder dort liegen, nur dass er jetzt das Gesicht von Longbottom hatte. Draco schloss die Augen und ignorierte das Blut, das aus dem Blumenbeet zu seiner Linken wie aus einem Brunnen herausquoll.

Hermine störte das Blut nicht, also war es vielleicht besser, dieses verwirrende Detail im sonstigen Frühlingsidyll nicht zu beachten. Aber was blieb dann noch? Longbottom am Fuße des Turms. „Ich hab es nicht so gemeint", murmelte er schwach. „Ich wollte doch nicht, dass… Er war doch schon wieder unten und ich war… Ich wollte doch nicht wirklich, dass er… soweit hab ich einfach nicht nachgedacht."

Er verstand sie ja. Jetzt erst wurde ihm klar, dass er sich den ganzen Morgen über nicht nur wegen des Katers und der Schläge gegen Potter und vor allem Hermine so schlecht gefühlt hatte, sondern auch wegen des noch viel schmerzhafteren Schlages unterhalb von Nevilles Gürtellinie. Es war nicht so, dass er gar nicht denken konnte. Ihm war klar, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte und das nicht hätte sagen sollen. Nicht in dieser Nacht, in dieser Situation, nach dem, was kurz zuvor geschehen war.

Was er jetzt vorzuschlagen erwog, kostete ihn viel. Würde, jahrelange Übung im Verachten und sein Gesicht. „Soll ich, soll ich mich entschuldigen? Ich… also jetzt vielleicht nicht, wenn andere dabei sind. Das kann ich nicht, weil… ja es ist halt Longbottom, aber… ich… ich hab es nicht so gemeint, dass er wirklich springen soll … das kann ich ihm ja sagen."

„Ach?" Ihre Stimme klang kein bißchen kalt, nur zutiefst erstaunt. Er hob die Augen und sah Hermine, die ihn entgeistert von der Seite begutachtete, als habe sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen. „Das würdest du tun?"

Er nickte, wandte sich aber schnell wieder ab, da es schon peinlich genug war zu wissen, dass er feuerrot war. Wenn sie ihn schon erniedrigte, musste er ihr dabei wenigstens nicht auch noch ins Gesicht sehen. „Ja…" Draco grunzte und versuchte sich selbst davon abzuhalten zu sagen, dass er Longbottoms Füße küssen und abschlecken würde, wenn sie ihn dann nicht mehr hassen würde.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht." Immer noch klang sie einfach nur… überrascht. Ein wenig wie die verrückte Lovegood. Überrascht und etwas entrückt. Sie schwieg für eine Weile und sah ihn einfach nur an, dann, nach einer qualvollen, gefühlten Ewigkeit, erklärte sie ruhig: „Er ist nicht hier. Wir haben seiner Großmutter gestern Abend eine Eule geschickt. Er ist die nächsten Wochen dort. Vielleicht bis zu den Osterferien, mal sehen. Wir haben ihr geschrieben, dass er etwas Abstand braucht und dass sie ein bisschen Rücksicht auf ihn nehmen soll."

„Soll ich ihm schreiben?", bot er an und hoffte inständig, dass sie ablehnen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht… besser nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass er irgendetwas von dir hören will und du würdest ihnen wohl auch eher Angst machen als irgendetwas anderes. Sie werden nach der letzten Nacht sicher keine Briefe von Todessern empfangen wollen. Geschweige denn, sie öffnen. Ich meine, irgendwo hast du ja recht. Also wir sind im Krieg, nicht? Besser du sagst nichts, auch nicht zu Harry… Es ist halt so, es gibt zwei Seiten an dieser Schule. Das wird jetzt eben immer deutlicher."

Draco atmete erleichtert auf. Es war eine Sache, Longbottom nicht tot sehen zu wollen, es ihm aber auch noch zu sagen oder zu schreiben, war mehr, als er sich freiwillig vorstellen konnte.

„Tut es dir leid, Draco? Verstehst du zumindest, dass man so etwas einfach nicht macht? Dass das nicht witzig ist?"

Er atmete tief durch und riss sich von dem Blut am Boden weg, das Hermine weder zu bemerken geschweige denn zu beunruhigen schien. „Ja!" Er nickte knapp und zwang sich, nicht gleich wieder wegzusehen, obwohl er sehr genau spürte, worüber sie nachdachte. Über ihn, und ob sie ihn weiter aushalten konnte.

„Du, Draco!"

„Ja?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und wunderte sich, dass sie zwar mit ihm sprach, es jedoch erneut vermied ihn anzusehen.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie ich dir kurz nach Weihnachten gesagt habe, dass du und deine Familie der allerletzte Dreck seid und dass es um euch nicht schade wäre? Dass es egal gewesen wäre, ob ihr sterbt oder nicht?"

Draco konnte nichts erwidern. Er nickte, öffnete den Mund, doch schloss ihn wieder, da sein Hals augenblicklich zu schmerzen begann, als ob jemand eine feuerheiße Schlinge darum gelegt hätte und zuzog.

„Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Merkwürdigerweise ist mir das gestern erst klar geworden, als du Neville fast dasselbe gesagt hast. Es war grausam, dir das so ins Gesicht zu sagen. Ich war sehr traurig, einsam und wütend und ich… Ich sehe es manchmal immer noch so. Aber ich habe nachgedacht. Auch wegen Neville… wieso er Bellatrix hat laufen lassen." Sie seufzte und klappte ihr Buch zu, legte es behutsam auf ihren Beinen ab und doch konnte sie es nicht loslassen, sondern klammerte sich weiter fest um den Einband und nach wie vor sah sie zum Buch, nicht zu ihm. „Solche Dinge sagt man einfach nicht. Man darf niemandem einreden, dass er besser tot sein sollte... finde ich. Nicht mal euch."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und zog die Schultern hoch. Er hatte seit dem Zusammenbruch in der Dusche im letzten August nur ein einziges Mal geweint, in der Silvesternacht… und jetzt konnte er es auch nicht. Es ging einfach nicht… obwohl er kaum trauriger sein und mehr Angst als jetzt haben konnte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geschlagen habe… das…"

Hermine nickte nachdenklich und jetzt endlich, ließ sie von ihrem Buch ab, und drückte seine Hand. „Ich weiß. Ich weiß, wie du bist und ich weiß, dass du es nicht wolltest."

Wenn sie jetzt auch noch sagen würde, dass sie ihm vergab, würde er sich übergeben. Ihm war schon wieder ganz schummrig und sein Magen produzierte bitter-saure Flüssigkeit, als wolle er sich selbst zerfressen. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich es noch mal tue… Ich will es nicht, aber manchmal verliere ich die Kontrolle und dann… Ich habe Angst, dass ich es noch mal tue und niemand ist da und das…"

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen!" Sie drückte seine Hand fester .

„Sei doch nicht so naiv… gestern…"

„Gestern hätte ich dich verfIucht. Ich bin nicht naiv… Ich weiß, woran ich bei dir bin… aber ich weiß um deinen Zustand und ich versuche einfach, noch eine Weile damit klar zu kommen. Wir sehen uns ja bald sowieso nicht mehr, nach der Schule… Aber trotzdem musst du versuchen, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Verstehst du mich?"

Er nickte schwach: „Madam Pomfrey sagt… Du weißt, was sie sagt… aber es ist nicht so einfach. Ich versuche es, aber", er zuckte mutlos mit den Schultern. „Ich kann zu niemandem gehen. Es wäre gefährlich. Ich verspreche, ich bemühe mich… mehr kann ich nicht machen!"

Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie und zog ihre Hand langsam von ihm weg. „Ich weiß!"

„Können wir gehen?", fragte er zaghaft und warf den blutenden Blumen einen nervösen Blick zu. „Ich fühle mich hier nicht so wohl."

„Nein, ich muss noch etwas lernen. Würde dir auch nicht schaden, wenn du immerhin schon mal Zeit hast, solltest du sie sinnvoll nutzen." Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und presste die Lippen ebenso hart zusammen wie sich sein Herz bei diesem Satz zusammenzog. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr bei sich haben, weil er ein schlechter Mensch war.

„Vielleicht heute Abend, ja?" Sie lächelte und Wärme durchflutete ihn, wie die Strahlen der Frühlingssonne über ihm es nicht gekonnt hätten. Nur ganz sacht strich sie ihm über die Wange, doch das Echo der Berührung hallte immer noch auf seiner Haut nach, als sie sich schon längst wieder über ihr Buch gebeugt hatte. „Geh wieder rein. Es ist auch für dich besser, wenn uns keiner zusammen sieht."

Draco nickte gehorsam und ging. Gut, heute Abend könnte er sie ja noch mal sehen. Heute Abend würde er sich sicher beherrschen können. Er würde ihr eben ein andermal sagen, dass sie sich von ihm fern halten sollte. Morgen, oder übermorgen… vor den Osterferien… irgendwann eben.

**A.N.2: So ihr lieben… wenn ihr artig reviewt, gibt's bald Kapitel 21. Da versucht Draco erotisch zu sein :o).**

**Wer denkt, dass das mit Hermine und Draco ziemlich problematisch ist/wird. Der hat Recht!**


	21. Zukunftsaussichten

**Beta: Lapislazuli67**

**SPOON:** Harry kommt schon wieder. In späteren Kapiteln wird er wieder wichtiger. Dauert eigentlich gar nicht so lange.

**SNARRY: **Eben, es ist eher schlecht, dass Draco das Todesserdasein langsam leichter fällt. Lucius...ah, er hält sich aus zwei Gründen von Draco fern. A) Weihnachten ist ihm peinlich, B) dazu kommen wir noch... Er hat seine Gründe, Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen.

**DON: **Reha? Was hattest du denn? Hatte im Nov. auch eine Knie-Op. Na immrhin, hab ich dir damit was gutes getan. Mit der Story, nicht mit meiner OP :o). Danke zum Plot... das wird noch wesentlich spannender, denke ich

**HELGE & THE FIREFUCKERS:** Ich würde jetzt nicht behaupten, dass DRaco wirklich erotisch ist. Er hat es aber versucht, zählt das auch?

**PUPPE:** Hi, interessant. Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass das Tempo in dem sie sich näher kommen gleichzeitig damit einhergeht, wie alles schlechter wird. Das.. na warts ab... Sie haben da noch einiges problematisches vor sich und die Welt um sie herum, dreht eher durch.

* * *

** Kapitel 21: Ich habe Angst **

**A.N.1: So ihr Lieben. Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr hineingerutscht und fit genug, für das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß dabei. Aktuell schreibe ich an Kapitel 35 und bin mit der Story also so gut wie fertig.**

Draco hatte nicht gelogen. Am selben Tag waren wirklich die neuen, magischen Ordnungshüter in der Schule erschienen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte daraufhin eine sehr komplizierte Beschreibung von Nevilles und Harrys traumatisiertem Zustand abgegeben, der für ihr Verhalten verantwortlich sei, danach eine Symptombeschreibung geliefert, die eine halbe Pergamentrolle füllte, auf mehrere Heiler in St. Mungo verwiesen und die recht verwirrt dreinschauenden Männer mit der Erklärung weggeschickt, dass die Jungen nicht für ihr Tun verantwortlich seien und speziell Mr. Longbottom im Moment Ruhe benötige.

Harry wurde trotzdem vernommen. Er willigte in Madam Pomfreys Erklärung ein, sagte, der Anblick von Snape und Bellatrix Lestrange habe ihn überwältigt und was dann folgte, war eine ziemlich genaue Beschreibung dessen, was Hermine des öfteren von Draco gehört hatte.

Sie hatte seine Beschreibungen von Flashbacks aufgeschrieben, an den verdutzten Harry weitergereicht, der diese ohne größere Fragen auswendig gelernt und sodann vor seinem ordnungshütenden Publikum zum Besten gegeben hatte.

Was mit Draco selbst geschehen würde, war so unklar wie zuvor. Zumindest kam es Hermine so vor, obwohl die Streichholzzieher auch in dieser Hinsicht einmal wieder mehr zu wissen schienen, als man Hermine, Luna oder McGonagall gegenüber darlegen wollte.

Gegen Mittag sollten Hermine, Harry, Ginny und Luna in Shacklebolts Büro kommen, wo sie von ihm, Lupin und den eigens zu diesem Anlass angereisten Ordensmitgliedern ausgeschimpft und mit Vorwürfen bombardiert wurden.

Genau gesagt, Moody bombardierte sie mit Vorwürfen. Kinsgley trat, mit einem mal vorwurfsvollen, dann besorgten Blick, von einem Fuß auf den anderen und Lupin starrte zum Fenster hinaus. McGonagall spähte immer wieder sehnsuchtsvoll zu der Tür, hinter der sich das eigentliche Schulleiterbüro befand.

Hermine fragte Harry, was er denn vermutete. Ob McGonagall das Büro selbst oder den Rat das Mannes, der so lange dort geschaltet und gewaltet hatte, vermisste. Harry zuckte die Achseln und antwortete: „Beides!"

Hermine stimmte dem zu und fragte, wieso man sich dann nicht in dessen Büro beraten hätte, wo doch zumindest sein Porträt zugegen war. Hierauf wusste Harry keine Antwort und Hermine konnte nur mutmaßen, dass es wohl die Sorge war, dass eines der Porträts etwas hören könnte, was nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Welches Porträt das auch immer sein mochte…

Als Kingsley gerade erläutern wollte, was man wegen der neuen Todesser an der Schule zu tun gedachte, kam eine offizielle Eule der Schulräte hereingeflattert, die verlauten ließ, dass Schüler, die der Todesserorganisation angehörten, von nun an zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit die Schule verlassen dürften, da sie eine gemeinnützige Aufgabe erfüllten.

Xxx

Ginny und Luna mussten sich beeilen, um zu ihrem nächsten Kurs zu gelangen, doch Harry und Hermine hatten anschließend eine Freistunde. Auf dem Weg zur Bücherei begegneten sie Lupin der sie spontan dazu einlud, mit ihm in seinem Büro Tee zu trinken. Er hätte Zeit und vielleicht gäbe es das eine oder andere Thema, das man, wie er mit einem Augenzwinkern in den Raum stellte, lieber nicht vor der versammelten Mannschaft besprechen wollte.

Lupin goss zuerst Hermine, dann Harry Tee ein, und erst zum Schluss sich selbst. Er angelte eine Dose mit Schokoladenkeksen von seinem Tisch, nahm sich selbst ein paar heraus, dann stellte er sie Harry vor die Füße und ging zurück hinter seinen Schreibtisch, um sich mit einem etwas übertriebene Alte-Männer-Seufzen auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken zu lassen.

Eine Weile saßen sie so da. Schweigend, an ihrem Tee nippend, Kekse knabbernd und jeder in Gedanken bei seinen eigenen Sorgen. Schließlich räusperte sich Lupin, stellte seine halbvolle Tasse auf den Schreibtisch und wandte sich den beiden jüngeren zu, um zu zeigen, dass er nun ein Gespräch beginnen wollte. „Wie geht es denn nun mit Neville weiter? Stimmt es denn, wollte er wirklich…?"

„Ja, Sir!" Harry hustete Kekskrümel aus, wischte sich den Mund und spülte noch einmal mit einem Schluck warmem Tee nach. „Er war auf dem Turm… Ich denke, er wollte wirklich…"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, Harry." Hermine zuckte die Achseln und stellte ihren Tee neben sich auf ein Beistelltischchen. „Er kam dann doch schnell wieder mit, nicht? Vielleicht wollte er uns einfach dazu zwingen, ihm zuzuhören und ihn mal wieder richtig anzusehen."

Lupin nickte bedächtig und senkte den Blick auf seine auf dem Bauch gefalteten Hände. „Das kann stimmen. Ich hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass es ihm bei dieser ganzen Sache nicht so gut geht." Er verzog den Mund und warf einen nachdenklichen, ja, nahezu traurigen Blick auf Harry. Harry selbst wich ihm aus und betrachtete stattdessen seine Füße. Vielleicht, so dachte Hermine, erkannte er ähnliche Sorgen wie bei Neville auch in Harry, nur würde der es nie wagen, sich zu beschweren.

Und Ron? Hermine schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ron war ein liebenswerter Mensch gewesen, an etwas anderes wollte sie nicht denken. Trost suchend wanderten ihre Finger hinauf zu ihrem Anhänger.

„Neville ist für die nächsten vier Wochen zuhause, bei seiner Oma", murmelte Harry, den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet. „Madam Pomfrey und wir haben heute Nacht lange mit ihm gesprochen. Sie meinte, dass er etwas Ruhe und Abstand braucht und erst mal wieder zu sich selbst finden sollte. Sie hat ihm die Adresse, die dieser Typ heute Mittag da gelassen hat, also dieser psychologische Heiler, nachgeschickt. Hat gemeint, dass es gut wäre, wenn Neville mit ihm reden würde." Er zuckte die Achseln, als wüsste er selbst nicht, ob das Unfug oder sinnvoll war. „Vielleicht wollte er ja wirklich nur einen Grund haben, sich mal auszusprechen. Er hat gesagt, dass er einfach nicht der Richtige für… für's Streichholzziehen ist. Er hatte große Angst, dass seine Oma enttäuscht sein würde, weil er sich geweigert hat Bellatrix…"

„Ach, die soll die Klappe halten!", murmelte Lupin zu sich selbst. Er rückte den Stuhl etwas um, stützte die Arme auf dem Schreibtisch auf und sah statt zu Hermine und Harry zum Fenster hinaus. „Was weiß sie den schon. Wenn man nicht dabei ist, kann man so etwas leicht sagen… Eigentlich gefällt es mir nicht, dass er so alleine bei ihr ist. Ich denke, ich werde ihn ab und zu mal besuchen und ihn mitnehmen." Er seufzte schwer und rieb sich an der Nase, dann fielen seine Hände wieder schlaff auf den Schreibtisch zurück. „Es wäre vielleicht eine ganz gute Idee, wenn Neville mit diesem Heiler reden würde. Ob er es nun ernst gemeint hat oder nicht, es geht ihm nicht gut. Ich werde nachher mit Minerva zusammen zu seiner Großmutter gehen. Sie selbst sieht es sicher nicht ein… Sie meint es gut, ist in manchen Dingen aber etwas verbohrt."

Er drehte sich vom Fenster weg und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee, dann, immer noch die dampfende Tasse in den Händen, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und wandte sich wieder direkt an die beiden. „Stimmt es eigentlich… waren Draco Malfoy und seine beiden Spießgesellen wirklich auch da und haben ihn angefeuert, wieder raufzugehen?"

Hermine würde übel. Sie nahm schnell einen Schluck Tee, setzt die Tasse auf ihren Schenkeln vorsichtig ab und beobachtete die darin herumschwimmenden Teeblätter. Eifrig darum bemüht, Lupin nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, Sir. Und wie sie da waren!", hörte sie Harry neben sich in genervt-gereiztem Ton sagen. „Die kamen wohl gerade von der After-Show-Party nach Voldemorts Auftritt. Waren alle drei betrunken und sind auf uns losgegangen." Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Hermine nachdenklich an. „Malfoy hat mal wieder randaliert. Mir hat er eine Flasche auf den Kopf geschlagen und Hermine ein blaues Auge geboxt… und natürlich Neville." Er sog hart Luft durch die Nase ein, presste die Lippen zusammen und machte ein Gesicht, als ob er Angst habe, erbrechen zu müssen. Dann atmete er wieder auf und fuhr in sachlichem Ton fort: „Ginny und ich haben ihn geschockt. Die beiden anderen waren eh zu hinüber, um noch groß Schaden anrichten zu können. Man muss etwas gegen ihn tun, aber es ist schwer. Im Moment würde es viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, wenn er verletzt würde.. Und er würde sofort zu Papi rennen, wenn wir uns rächen würden. Aber wir können uns doch nicht alles gefallen lassen, nicht? Trotzdem, es ist schwer zu entscheiden… Also, was wir wegen ihm unternehmen."

„Aber, Sir, warum ist er denn überhaupt noch hier?", fragte Hermine, der es wie die Lösung all ihrer Probleme erschien, wenn man Draco einfach von der Schule werfen würde, hoffnungsvoll.

„Erstens, weil man davon ausgeht, dass Voldemort der Schule gegenüber geduldiger ist, solange er glaubt, hier spionieren zu können. Zweitens, weil Draco bestimmt nicht die einzige Alternative ist. Wenn Draco rausgeschmissen wird, kommt Snape zurück… und das ist sicherlich die schlechtere Alternative."

Lupin nickte zu Harrys Ausführungen und stellte den Tee wieder weg. „Es ist gut, dass ihr Moody gegenüber nichts von Draco gesagt habt. Der würde die drei hier vor aller Augen in Stücke reißen… Aber das wäre im Moment nicht gut. Sie haben sich nun offen als Todesser geoutet, nicht wahr? Und die Todesser sind beliebt." Er lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wir sind es nicht. Wenn dem Jungen, noch dazu betrunken, hier in der Schule etwas geschehen würde… Man würde mit dem Finger sofort auf uns zeigen und uns abholen lassen. Moody will immer handeln… Er würde vielleicht etwas Unbedachtes machen. Vor allem nach dem Fiasko gestern."

Harry grunzte schuldbewusst und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Harry." Lupin lächelte warm und rubbelte an einem der Kekse herum, die er sich vorhin auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. „Ich denke, eure Idee von gestern war gut. Ihr wusstet ja nicht, dass sie vorbereitet sein würden. Wir müssen in Zukunft eben viel vorsichtiger sein und", er seufzte schwer, „wir müssen uns etwas für Draco Malfoy einfallen lassen. Das Dumme ist, er weiß, dass er sich immer mehr herausnehmen kann. Er weiß, dass er jeden Tag immuner wird. Außerhalb der Schule gibt es leider keine Frage mehr… Aber was machen wir mit ihm hier…"

Hermine senkte den Blick, weil sie spürte, dass ihre Wangen rot wurden. Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und betrachtete das Blumenmuster auf ihrer Tasse.

„Bist du an ihm dran, Harry?", hörte sie Lupin leise fragen.

Harry nickte. „Ja… ich habe mir etwas einfallen lassen." Er warf Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich zu Lupin, der seinerseits auch nur wissend nickte. Wie ein Geheimnis, in das Hermine nicht eingeweiht war. Immerhin würden sie ihn in der Schule nicht töten. Aber was hatten sie dann mit ihm vor. Und danach? Draco würde nicht mehr lange auf dieser Schule sein… und dann…?

Hermine trippelte unruhig mit ihren Füßen auf dem Boden. Ferse, Spitze, Ferse, Spitze. Der Tee in ihrer Hand schwappte unruhig in der Tasse hin und her. Sie war nervös. Ein weiterer Schluck und die Tasse war leer. Mit zitternden Fingern stellte sie die Tasse klappernd auf dem Beistelltisch ab. Sie schloss die Augen und überlegte, wie sie geschickt das Thema wechseln könnte. „Haben Sie die Zeitung gelesen, Professor? Schon wieder Anschläge angeblicher Muggel und Schlammblüter."

Remus seufze schwer, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und hielt die Hände an die Schläfe, als habe er Kopfschmerzen. „Das war nicht angeblich… Das war so, wie es in der Zeitung steht. Fast, zumindest…"

„Imperius?", mutmaßte Harry, stand auf und nahm auch Hermines Teetasse, um nachzuschenken.

Lupin beobachtete Harry nachdenklich, wie er den Samowar nahm und langsam eingoss. „Nein, schlimmer. Viel schlimmer."

„Inferi?" Hermine keuchte erschreckt auf.

„Au!" Heißer Tee war über Harrys Hand geflossen. Es klirrte und der Samowar zersprang auf dem Fußboden. Harry stand davor, feuchte Flecken auf den Beinen und die verbrannte Hand gegen die Brust gepresst.

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. Er zog Harrys Hand, obwohl der sie gleich zurückziehen wollte, zu sich, hob seinen Zauberstab darüber und Sekunden später sah Hermine, wie eine eisblaue Substanz über Harrys Hand floss. Eine Konsistenz wie Quecksilber, ebenso schimmernd, doch sie tropfte nicht, sondern breitete sich wie Gelee dick über den verbrannten Stellen aus. Lupin lächelte und tätschelte Harrys Schulter. „Besser?" Harry nickte und betrachtete neugierig seine Hand, wo das Quecksilbergelee langsam in die Haut einsank und nichts außer heiler, rosiger Haut zurückließ.

„Keine Inferi, Hermine." Lupin umkreiste den Tisch, hob den Stab und beobachtete, wie sich die Scherben am Boden auf einen Wink hin wie von Geisterhand wieder zusammensetzten. „Schade um den Tee." Er lächelte matt, seufzte aber gleich darauf schon wieder und strich sich die grauen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Nein… Es birgt eine gewisse Ironie. Eine Zauberersiedlung. Muggel, die Zauberer in der Verwandtschaft hatten und ein ärmeres Reinblüterehepaar, wohnten Haus an Haus. Beide waren über die neuesten Ereignisse informiert… Gestern griffen sie sich gegenseitig an. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund, soweit erkennbar. Sie hatten mittlerweile soviel Angst voreinander, dass sie sich durch eine Nichtigkeit bedroht fühlten und die ganze Straße in einen Kriegsschauplatz verwandelten." Lupin kniete sich hin, nahm den Samowar in seine Hände und hob ihn hoch, nachdenklich schwenkte er das schöne Stück hin und her, stand immer noch nicht auf, sondern erklärte leise weiter. „Es ist schon soweit, dass Muggel und Muggelgeborene sich wirklich zusammentun, um sich gegen die Todesser und Reinblüter großflächig zu wehren. Voldemorts Reden machen ihnen Angst. Nun hat er die beiden Seiten soweit, dass die eine die andere Seite für eine Bedrohung hält." Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Hand auf den Schreibtisch und zog sich hoch „Und dabei belügt er sie beide…"

Mit leicht gebeugter Haltung schlich er zurück zu seinem Stuhl, wartete, bis auch Harry wieder saß und ließ sich mir rundem Rücken nach vorn sinken. „Er ist so öffentlich, dass ihm praktisch niemand mehr etwas antun kann. Zumindest wir nicht… Und die Muggel, die ihn kennen, fürchten ihn zu Recht. Sie berichten schon in den Zeitungen über ihn. Natürlich nie vollständig, aber sie kennen den Namen und fürchten ihn. Aber auch wenn jemand gegen ihn kämpfen sollte, so macht man ihn damit nur zum Märtyrer. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden." Er schüttelte den Kopf und schlug ärgerlich mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Wenn wir gegen ihn kämpfen, dann geben wir ihm doch recht… Und wenn nicht, kann er alles tun was er will." Er seufzte schwer. „Wir haben einen Spion bei ihm eingeschleust. Natürlich… wir mussten es versuchen. Es ist gefährlich… aber wir brauchen Informationen. Bessere, als uns durch eine Befragung von Draco möglich wäre. Soweit wir erfahren haben, weiß der fast gar nichts. Aber wir… wir wissen jetzt. Unser Spion war zum Beispiel auch auf dieser Kundgebung dabei… Er sagt, es war überwältigend. Die Leute haben ihn mit offenen Mündern und leuchtenden Augen angeschmachtet, als wäre er ein neuer Heiland."

Remus atmete tief durch, knetete seine Hände und schluckte ein paar Mal umständlich an einem imaginären Kloß im Hals herum.

„Ein Spion?" Harry warf Hermine einen überraschten Blich zu, die darauf aber nur mit einem verduzten Achselzucken antworten konnte.

„Ja, ein Spion. Ihr kennt ihn, es ist aber niemand von den Jungen und ich bin es wohl auch nicht." Lupin trippelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch, das Thema schien ihn nervös zu machen. „Zweifellos sehr gefährlich." Seine Augen schweiften wieder zum Fenster. Das Fingergetrippel wurde langsam schwächer und hörte schließlich auf. „Gefährlich, aber manchmal muss man eben Opfer bringen", murmelte Lupin, runzelte die Stirn und verharrte in Schweigen.

„Hat er über Voldemorts Rede berichtet?", durchbrach Hermine die Stille. „So genau stand es in der Zeitung nicht drin."

„Nun", Lupin schnalzte mit der Zunge und ließ sich wieder zurück gegen die Stuhllehne fallen, um den beiden offen ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Unter anderem, dass die Muggel meinesgleichen für Monster halten, diese Schauermärchen auch in diese Welt durchgedrungen sind und man uns deswegen ausschließt. Was soll ich sagen", Lupin lachte bitter, „er hat recht."

„Sie können das doch nicht gut finden", protestierte Harry empört. „Sir, Sie wissen doch, dass es nur Lügen sind."

„Ach ja?" Lupin zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das hier ist meine zweite Anstellung in fünf Jahren… und zwischendrin war ich drei Jahre arbeitslos. Vorher… vorher hatte ich auch nur Gelegenheitsjobs. Niemand behielt mich länger als bis zum nächsten Vollmond. Sie bekamen alle Angst, ich musste meist gehen, bevor es Vollmond war. Die Verständnisvollen haben mich bis nach dem Vollmond behalten und mir dann gesagt, das sie einen Mitarbeiter wollten, der nicht so oft wegen Krankheit ausfällt. Und auch jetzt bin ich nur hier, weil ich dem Orden an dieser Stelle nütze, man sagte mir nicht, wie lange. Ich kann von Glück sagen, dass ich diese Schule besuchen durfte. Jemand wie Greyback war nie auf der Schule. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich will ihn nicht in Schutz nehmen.. Aber wieso denkt denn niemand darüber nach, was aus uns wird, wenn uns niemand aufnimmt? Gebissene Kinder werden teilweise von ihren Eltern verstoßen, weil sie Angst vor ihnen haben. Und dann? Was wird aus diesen Kindern und Jugendlichen? So schafft sich die Gesellschaft viele Probleme mit Kriminalität selbst, weil es ja nichts anderes gibt, das uns bleibt." Er seufzte und legte sich eine Hand über die Augen. „Ich musste auch schon stehlen und kämpfen, um zu überleben. So ist das nunmal, wenn einem niemand hilft." Seine Hand sank nach unten, nachdenklich betrachtete er einen Ring an seinem Finger. „Dora und ich wollten heiraten… Sie war meine erste Freundin seit…. Ich weiß nicht wie lange. Die erste Frau, die ich nicht für Sex bezahlen musste." Er wurde rot und warf Hermine und Harry einen scheuen Blick zu.

Harry presste die Lippen zusammen und senkte verschämt den Blick. Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, aber Harry trat ihr mit dem Fuß ans Bein und schüttelte verhalten den Kopf.

Lupin drehte sich wieder zu dem Fenster um, schluckte die Peinlichkeit dessen, was er gerade gestanden hatte, hinunter, und fuhr fort. „Und nun ist sie tot und ich weiß, ich werde in diesem Leben keine Frau mehr finden, die mich so liebt, wie ich bin. Es gibt auch wenige weibliche Werwölfe… Frauen sterben daran oft. Ihre Körper halten es nicht aus. Der Rest begeht Selbstmord." Einen Moment Schweigen. Sie hörte Harry neben sich atmen. Er knetete fahrig seine Händen. Ein Fingerknöchel knackte, dann der nächste. Hermine liefen kalte Schauer bei dem Geräusch über den Rücken. Sie stieß Harry in die Seite und schüttelte den Kopf.

„… und nun kommt ein Voldemort und sagt, dass er uns Arbeit geben kann. Dass wir einen Platz bekommen, in seinem Land. Dass wir nicht in der Gosse leben müssen, dass man unsere Krankheit behandeln wird und man uns… Man versuchen wird, gesellschaftskonform damit zu leben." Er lachte bitter. „Vermutlich will er uns einmal im Monat mit Gefangenen zusammenbringen und die dürfen wir dann fressen. Aber dennoch, alles was er uns verspricht, ist besser als jetzt… und trotzdem muss ich gegen ihn kämpfen. Ironie des Schicksals, oder? Ich muss dafür kämpfen, dass ich weiterhin ein Ausgestoßener bleiben darf."

„Aber, Sir!", protestierte Hermine, im Grunde ihres Herzens doch immer an Recht und Ordnung glaubend, „Das klingt ja fast so, als hätten Sie Zweifel."

„Natürlich habe ich Zweifel." Lupin lächelte matt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich, ich zweifle jeden Tag am dem, was wir hier tun. Aber eine bessere Lösung habe ich noch nicht. Und ihr, habt ihr denn keine Zweifel?"

Hermine und Harry verließen das Büro. Das war einfacher als zu antworten.

Als sie ein Stück gegangen waren, griff Harry unvermittelt nach Hermines Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. „Als er mir vorhin die Hand verarztet hat, hab ich Alkohol gerochen. Und es war nicht das erste Mal. "

Hermine seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Ich hab es auch gerochen, nicht nur bei ihm. Moody säuft doch auch. McGonagall sieht auch jedes Mal deprimierter aus, wenn ich sie sehe und Neville… Neville… Die Situation macht allen zu schaffen, sie verändert die Menschen!"

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, glitten ihre Hände einmal mehr zu dem Ring an ihrer Halskette, der sie an Ron erinnerte. Etwas, das sie zwar Draco irgendwann, merkwürdigerweise jedoch nicht Harry gesagt hatte. Und dennoch schien er, als er den Kopf schief legte und den nächsten Satz aussprach, wie mit einem scharfen Messer direkt in ihr Unterbewusstsein zu stoßen. „Ron auch… Er war total fertig. Richtig paranoid. Manchmal war er mir richtig unheimlich!"

Hermine holte tief Luft, hob die Hände und fuchtelte mahnend mit ihrem Finger vor Harrys Gesicht herum. „Ron hat sich nicht verändert!", fauchte sie giftig.

„Doch, hat er. Es ging ihm nicht gut und…"

Hermines schnaubte, holte tief Luft und zischte drohend: „Wenn du noch einmal sowas über Ron sagst, dann… dann…" Sie atmete schnell, heftig, trat drohend auf Harry zu und presste ihm, wie Draco am Abend zuvor, den Zauberstab gegen den Hals. „Dann wird es dir leid tun!" Hermine atmete tief durch und bereute augenblicklich ihre heftige Attacke. Beschämt über ihre Reaktion ließ sie ihren Zauberstab wieder sinken. „Du darfst so etwas nicht sagen!" Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und presste die Lippen zusammen. Hermine mochte den mitleidvollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht. So etwas machte ihr Angst. Sie und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte den Korridor hinunter. Sie musste weg hier…

Xxx

Dracos Beine baumelten im angenehm warmen Wasser. Er streckte seine schmerzenden Arme in die Höhe und reckte sich ausgiebig. Er war müde, abgespannt von der körperlichen Arbeit und beschloss, Hermine auf der Stelle hier im Becken des Vertrauensschülerbades zu ersäufen, wenn sie heute Abend auch nur noch ein einziges Mal das Wort „Elfen" erwähnen sollte.

Er hatte bereits Buße getan. Sadistisch und grausam wie sie eben war, hatte sie ihn ausgerechnet an seinem freien Tag schon wieder Strafarbeit verrichten lassen. Und dann auch noch so etwas Demütigendes.  
Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Die Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen waren wieder etwas besser. Vorhin, als sie in diesem Drecksloch der Elfen gewesen waren, hatte er sich fast übergeben müssen. Nicht nur wegen des Gestanks, sondern auch einfach aus Prinzip.

Alles Schimpfen hatte jedoch nichts gebracht, jegliche Drohungen und Beleidigungen, die er gegen Hermine ausgestoßen hatte, waren wie Wasser auf glattem Stein an ihr abgeperlt. Er hatte trotzdem putzen müssen. Gut, sie hatte ihm geholfen, aber Hermine war ja auch ein Schlammblut und deswegen war diese Arbeit bei weitem nicht so unter ihrer Würde wie es bei ihm der Fall gewesen war.

Das hatte er ihr gesagt. Mehrmals. Laut und deutlich.

Mit dem Erfolg, dass sie ihn danach auch noch zum Aufräumen gezwungen hatte. Sie hatten nicht nur alles sauber gemacht und aufgeräumt, Hermine hatte auch einige Lufterfrischungspflanzen mitgebracht, die Gestank absorbierten und stattdessen besonders viel frischen Sauerstoff ausatmeten.

Merlin. Das Elfenloch sah danach aus, als ob Menschen darin leben würden. Gut, nicht unbedingt seine Familie. Die Weasleys hätten aber ohne weiteres einziehen können. Draco hatte sich jedoch zurückgehalten, diesen Gedanken gegenüber Hermine zu äußern. Sie konnte schon sehr gefährlich aussehen, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte.

Wenn sie jetzt auch gar nicht zu ihm hinüber sah, zumindest versuchte sie so zu tun, als ob sie nicht hersehen würde. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er nackt war.

Sie mochte zwar einerseits eine Sadistin sein, dennoch schien sie durchaus zu wissen, womit sie ihn wieder versöhnlich stimmen konnte. Ihre Idee, zur Entspannung gemeinsam ins Vertrauensschülerbad zu gehen, war unbestritten genial.

Das Mädchen rutschte ein wenig weiter nach vorne, bis ihre Unterschenkel komplett im Schaum verschwanden. Sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und Draco war sicher, dass die Röte, die ihre Wangen überzog, ihrem eigentlich recht braven Badeanzug zu verdanken war. So heiß war es hier drinnen denn doch nicht. Zumindest auszuhalten. Er atmete tief den Geruch von Lavendel und Ylang-Ylang ein, der vom bunt blubbernden Badewasser aufstieg, und rutschte ein wenig näher an sie heran.

Das Mädchen kicherte verschämt und nun war er ganz sicher, dass sie ihn absichtlich nicht ansah, sondern nur so tat, als ob sie sich für die Mosaiken an der Badezimmerwand interessieren würde. Er streckte sich gelassen und rutschte noch etwas näher an sie heran. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie noch. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, stützte die Arme lässig hinter sich auf dem Boden ab und grinste, als Hermine vor Schreck herumwirbelte, nachdem er sie in den Po gepiekt hatte.

„Lass das. Oh…" Eben hatte sie kucken müssen. Sie hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und ihn auf die Schulter geboxt, als er sie abermals piekste. Wenn überhaupt möglich, wurde sie noch ein wenig röter. Sie drehte sich schnell wieder weg und hielt sich verschämt eine Hand vor die Augen. „Kannst du dir nicht endlich mal was anziehen? Das ist wirklich peinlich, ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich hinsehen soll."

Draco grinste und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Dann kuck doch. Stört mich nicht. Das ist hier nunmal eine Badewanne, wenn auch eine große. Badest du sonst auch angezogen?"

„Also erstens bin ich nicht angezogen, ich trage einen Badeanzug", klärte sie ihn besserwisserisch auf und wirkte dabei schon wieder ein wenig mehr wie sie selbst. „Zweitens, wenn das hier eine Badewanne ist, dann wundere ich mich, warum du nicht im Wasser bist und badest, statt mich hier…."

„Was denn?" Er hob seinen Zeigefinger und erwischte sie diesmal in Hüfthöhe.

„Au! Lass das."

„Was? Das hier?" Und schon wieder pieskte er ihr in die Seite. Diesmal nahm er seine Hand aber nicht mehr weg, sondern wiederholte die kleinen Sticheleien immer und immer wieder, bis sie sich kichernd umdrehte und ihn mit einem kräftigen Schubs ins Wasser stieß. Draco fiel, ging unter, bekam ihr Bein zu fassen und zog Hermine mit sich.

Kaum aufgetaucht, wurde er von Hermine auch schon wieder heruntergedrückt. Sie rangelten und kämpften in der Wanne, bis er irgendwann sicheren Stand fand, Hermines Hände zu fassen bekam und sie an sich zog. Er umklammerte ihre Handgelenke, zog sie eng an seinen Bauch und drehte ihr die Handgelenke auf den Rücken.  
Doch dann, Brust an Brust mit ihr, ihre Locken auf seiner Haut, sie ganz nah bei ihm…ihr Geruch. Sein Mund wurde trocken, ein leichter Schwindel befiel ihn und ihre Hände rutschten so glatt und geschmeidig aus seinen, als wären sie mit Öl eingestrichen. Seine Hände blieben auf ihr. Auf ihrem Rücken, ihren Schultern, Schulterblättern, die Wirbelsäule hinab und hinauf…

Das Wasser ging ihm nur bis zu den Rippen, ihr bis zu den Schulter. Sie stand unsicher und schwankte leicht, so dass sie in einen sanften Wiegeschritt verfielen. Vielleicht schlang sie deswegen ihre Arme um ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schultern. Um Halt zu finden.

Badeanzug oder nicht. Das Wasser war warm, er fühlte sich wohl und ihren fast unbekleideten Körper so nah an sich zu fühlen war… interessant. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, seufzte wohlig und sah versonnen hoch zur Decke, als er sie noch ein wenig enger an sich heranzog und seine Hände zu ihrem Hintern wandern ließ, um sie fester an sich zu drücken. Die im Wasser leicht wiegenden Schritte, ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter und ihre Hand in seinem Nacken… Er schloss die Augen und genoss das Brennen in seinen Fingerkuppen, seinen Handflächen, seinen Fingern, als er ihr mit beiden Händen über den Rücken strich.

„Ähm… Draco!" Hermine räusperte sich verunsichert, brachte zwei Schritte Abstand zwischen ihn und sich und blieb stehen.

Seine Wangen glühten. Weniger vor Scham, zumindest zu Anfang nicht, sondern wegen der Wärme des Wassers. Sie waren nun nicht im ganz tiefen Wasser und so konnte er sehen, dass sie leicht unsicher durch das Wasser hin und her bewegt vor ihm stehen geblieben war, die Arme verschränkt hatte und ihn mit einem kritisch-strengen Blick bedachte.

„Ja, und?", er hob die Hände und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin ein Kerl, da kann ich nichts dagegen machen." Er würde sich jetzt nicht entschuldigen. Dennoch verspannte er sich etwas, weil sie es bemerkt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt. Wie hätte sie es nicht bemerken sollen, so dicht wie er sie an sich gedrückt und es genossen hatte, durch den sanften Wiegeschritt noch mehr stimuliert zu werden.

Er atmete tief durch und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Spannung wuchs. Sie würde jetzt sicher gehen. Sie würde jetzt sicher Angst vor ihm haben und gehen. Aber sie hatte es doch selbst vorgeschlagen. Sie hatte vorgeschlagen, mit ihm baden zu gehen. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Dass er komplett in Umhang und Schuhen in die Wanne steigen würde und dann auch noch auf zehn Meter Abstand blieb? Sicher, es war bei ihrem Arrangement nie von soviel… Körperkontakt die Rede gewesen… Dennoch, baden war ihre Idee gewesen und er würde ja auch nicht über sie herfallen.

Sie wich noch einen Schritt weiter zurück. „Es war vielleicht keine gute Idee, hierher zu kommen." Sie war eine Nuance blasser geworden. Ihr Mund war so schmal, als wäre er ihr mit einem dünnen Linealstrich ins Gesicht gezogen worden und ihre Augen groß und weit. „Ich weiß nicht, ich…" Sie leckte sich nervös die Lippen und schlang die Arme um sich. Ihr Kopf ruckte immer wieder unruhig zur Seite, als suche sie verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg, und dann zurück zu ihm, der Gefahr, die sie nicht aus den Augen lassen durfte.

Draco war beleidigt und fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt.

Er schnaubte verstimmt und watete durch das brusthohe Wasser zu den Unter-Wasser-Liegen. Er krabbelte über die warmen Steine und ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Rückwand des Beckens sinken. Schaum und Wasser gingen ihm auch hier, halb liegend, bis zur Brust.

Er verschränkte die Arme trotzig und warf Hermine einen zutiefst gekränkten Blick zu: „Hast du jetzt Angst vor mir? Du kannst gehen oder bleiben. Ist eh wieder vorbei." Er reckte das Kinn nach vorne und warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Sie blieb immer noch wie angewurzelt stehen, war ihm zwar mit den Augen gefolgt, hatte sich zu ihm gedreht, doch schien sie unfähig, sich auch nur einen Schritt weiterzubewegen. „Du… ich…" Sie errötete und senkte den Blick. „Das ist… das ist… ich mach dir ja eigentlich keine Vorwürfe, es kam nur so… unvermutet."

„Du stehst hier fast nackt vor mir im Wasser, reibst dich an mir, drückst mir deine… deine... Du-weißt-schon-was entgegen und dann wunderst du dich, wenn ich davon...", er hustete verlegen, „...erregt werde?" Er schnaubte verärgert, zumindest sollte es so aussehen, und warf den Kopf zur Seite.

„Hey… Moment mal. Du hast dich an mir gerieben… und du bist nackt. Hättest du dir halt was angezogen… dann… dann wärest du auch nicht so… empfindlich." Soweit er erkennen konnte, stemmte sie unter Wasser die Arme in die Hüften und kam, leicht schwankend, durch das höhere Wasser näher. „Du, du hast es doch nur drauf angelegt."

„Ja, wer wollte denn mit mir baden gehen? Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass ich ein Eunuch bin?" Er drehte sich ihr wieder zu, verkniff sich ein Grinsen, denn sie war nun mit den Knien fast am Unterwasserliegerand angekommen und durchbohrte ihn mit vorwurfsvollem Anstandsdamen-Blick.

„Ich dachte, du kannst dich beherrschen. Ich will hier nur baden, ist das klar? Ich", sie deutete auf sich und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „kann mich immer beherrschen." Sie verzog den Mund und fügte ein spöttisches, doch nicht unfreundliches „Du Ferkel" hinzu.

„Wieso Ferkel?" Draco gluckste und rutschte etwas zur Seite, in der Hoffnung, dass sie doch neben ihn krabbeln würde.

Hermine schnaubte, hob einen Finger, warf ihr Haar über ihre Schultern und deutete vorwurfsvoll in Richtung seines Beckens. „Du weißt, wovon ich rede."

„Naja… da stellen sich mir einige sehr interessante Fragen zu deiner Beziehung mit Weasley, wenn du noch nie einen, äh… Ständer… gespürt hast." Er grinste siegessicher, legte die Arme weit ausgebreitet hinter sich auf den Beckenrand und versuchte sein Becken vielsagend anzuheben, rutschte dann jedoch mit dem Po nach vorne, musste sich abfangen, um nicht unterzugehen. Als er wieder richtig saß, war Hermine blass geworden. Sie atmete heftig, hatte feuchte Augen und zitterte.

Um Schlimmeres zu vermeiden, krabbelte er zu ihr und legte ihr die Arme um die Schultern, drückte seine Stirn an ihre und murmelte. „Das war blöd, tut mir leid. Ich werd' nichts mehr über Weasley sagen, ja?" Sie schluckte schwer, nickte, und Draco spürte, wie der Schaum zwischen ihrer und seiner Stirn auf warmer Haut zerrieben wurde. „Hör mal… ich, also ich kann nun wirklich nicht alles kontrollieren. Aber ich… ich will einfach nur hier mit dir sitzen, ja? Ich tu dir doch nichts!" Er schluckte, schloss die Augen und dachte an die Nacht vor wenigen Tagen, als er ihr ein blaues Auge geboxt hatte.

Hoffentlich hatte er nicht gelogen, hoffentlich.

Sie nickte widerwillig, schob ihn von sich und krabbelte an ihm vorbei auf eine Liege. Draco presste die Lippen zusammen, beobachtete sie eine Weile und versuchte, sie so, wie sie hier im Wasser lag, nicht hübsch zu finden.

Sie saß ziemlich in der Mitte, ihr musste klar sein, dass er sich neben sie setzen würde… sonst wäre sie ja ganz außen an den Rand gegangen, oder? Er krabbelte langsam näher, ließ sich neben ihr auf die Liege sinken und wartete auf Protest. Der kam nicht, sie saß da, starrte auf ihre über dem Wasser herausragenden Knie und tat so, als würde sie nicht bemerken, dass ihre Füße seine Schenkel berührten. Zaghaft hob er den Arm, legte ihn um ihre Schultern und zog sich selbst etwas enger an sie. Er legte den Kopf zur Seite und genoss das Gefühl, ihrer im Wasser hin und her schwimmenden Locken, die ihm dabei immer wieder kurz über Brust strichen.

Eine Weile saßen sie nur so da. Sie entspannte sich etwas, lehnte ihre Beine an seine nun ebenfalls angewinkelten Knie und ließ sich gegen seine Schultern sinken. Es war schön und dennoch auf eigenartige Weise beunruhigend, sich so wohl und entspannt zu fühlen.

Sie kuschelte sich etwas enger an ihn, legte ihren Arm um sein Knie und seufzte nachdenklich. „Draco…"

„Ja?", fragte er etwas beklommen, denn ihr sorgenschweres Seufzen, ihr etwas unbehaglicher Gesichtsausdruck und das, was vorher war, ließen ihn nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Was denkst du, wo bist du, in ein paar Jahren?"

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er drückte sie vorsichtig zur Seite, setzte sich aufrecht hin und riss die Augen fragend auf. „Wie, wo bin ich?"

„Naja, ich überlege gerade etwas…" Ihre Mundwinkel rutschten immer wieder von rechts nach links, als ob sie auf etwas besonders Zähem herum kauen würde. Er spürte ihre kleine Hand, die ihn wieder zurück nach hinten drückte, dann ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter … „Die Schule ist bald vorbei… Ein paar Monate noch… bis… dieses Jahr bis Juli, nicht? Wegen… weil im November kein Unterricht war."

Dracos Körper versteifte sich. „Ja… wegen Hogsmeade. Das Schuljahr geht einen Monat länger… Im September geht es dann wieder normal los, aber das betrifft uns dann ja nicht mehr." Er presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte knapp und hoffte, betete, flehte innerlich, dass sie nicht auf Rons Tod zu sprechen kommen würde. Doch andererseits wirkte sie eher besorgt denn wütend, auch in ihrer Stimme, schwang die Unsicherheit viel deutlicher mit als der Vorwurf.

„Ja… also Ende Juli. Aber solange ist das ja auch nicht mehr und ich frage mich, was kommt danach?" Sie schluckte, rutschte mit ihrem Kopf etwas höher, in seine Halsbeuge und drückte sich gegen seine Brust. „Du hattest recht mit meinen Plänen. Du hast mal gesagt, dass ich in paar Jahren verheiratet sein werde, Kinder kriege und einen Spitzenjob habe. Das hatte ich vor… aber jetzt… weißt du, ich habe heute in der Zeitung gelesen, dass jeder mit Muggelabstammung ein polizeiliches Führungszeugnis von sich und seiner Familie abliefern muss, wenn er eine Stelle will. Egal wo… Moody sagt, dass Muggelstämmige, und die Muggel natürlich selbst, ohne Begründung bewacht werden dürfen. Es ist, als ob sie uns alle als potentielle Terroristen darstellen würden… Wir finden keine Arbeit mehr… Niemand will uns, weil sie Angst vor uns haben. Es werden immer mehr Muggelstämmige entlassen… und Dementoren patrouillieren durch Muggelsiedlungen, um sie im Zaum zu halten." Sie wischte sich über ihr Gesicht, Tränen oder Schaum? Sorgen hatte sie auf jeden Fall, so schwer und düster wie ihre Stimme klang. „Ich hätte so gerne im Ministerium gearbeitet und anderen geholfen… Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich in diesem Land überhaupt noch Arbeit finde. Vielleicht werde ich auswandern müssen." Eine kurze Pause, dann, wenn er richtig verstand, hauchte sie leise „Hoffentlich nur das." Sie drehte sich ihm zu, musterte ihn mit großen Augen und lächelte bitter. „Hoffentlich wird es nicht noch schlimmer. Und was soll ich sonst machen? Ich hab doch nichts gelernt, das für einen Muggeljob wichtig wäre. Klar, vielleicht finde ich irgendwo etwas als Aushilfe oder Kellnerin, aber… aber das ist dann meine große Karriere? Und außerdem… Ich denke nicht, dass es Voldemort reichen wird, dass wir keine guten Jobs bekommen." Sie schluckte schwer. „Die anderen Schüler sehen mich in der letzten Zeit so komisch an, wenn wir darüber reden, dass ich muggelstämmig bin. Sie machen Witze, über mich. Nicht nur die Slytherins. Ich habe Angst."

Draco legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Er überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Irgendetwas Beschwichtigendes? Aber er wusste nichts, es wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Alles was er denken konnte war, dass sie recht hatte und ihre Zukunft unter Voldemort noch um einiges düsterer als jetzt aussehen würde. Genau wie seine.

„Ich weiß, ich hab auch Angst. Wenn ich in die Zukunft sehe, erkenne ich gar nichts. Für mich gibt's hier in diesem Leben nichts mehr, denke ich mir. Ich lenke mich damit ab, dass ich mir vorstelle, wie es vielleicht sein könnte… Wie ich es mir wünschen würde."

Sie lächelte. Er spürte den sanften Hauch des Glucksens, auf seinem Hals. „So, wie denn? Was hast du dir denn so ausgedacht? Meine Zukunftspläne kennst du. Ich habe Kinder, wohne in einer Vorstadtvilla und erschüttere die Zaubererwelt mit meinen Enthüllungsbüchern. Ich will etwas verändern, weißt du? Und das werde ich auch. Ich werde allen sagen, wie schlimm Vorurteile sind und dann werden sie meine Bücher kaufen, das lesen und verstehen… Und bei dir?"

„Na, ich bin reich und berühmt und erfolgreich." Seine Finger glitten ihren Arm hinauf und hinab, beschrieben kleine Kreise und spielten sanft mit ihren Fingern, die sich in seine andere Hand vergraben hatten.

„Als was denn? Reich bist du jetzt schon, was machst du sonst mit deinem Leben, außer ein reicher Erbe zu sein?", fragte sie und lockerte den Griff der ineinander verschlungenen Finger, um das Fingerspiel zu erwidern. Sie willigte ein, zu spielen, denn mehr war es nicht, was er im Moment geben konnte.

„Ich arbeite im Ministerium in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Nein, ich leite sie. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die da machen, aber es klingt auf jeden Fall cool. Ich werde dort sehr erfolgreich sein und mir ein schönes Haus kaufen. Ich dachte an eine Art Cottage, weißt du? Ein größeres Landhaus, inmitten einer Blumenwiese." Er schloss die Augen, um das Bild, das er sich seit so langem in seinem Inneren immer wieder ausgemalt hatte, für Hermine zu beschreiben. „Es wird rote Backsteinmauern haben. Um das Haus herum steht ein hoher, weißer Zaun, auf dem die Heckenrosen blühen. Mandelbäume stehen hinter dem Haus und Efeu wächst an den Wänden empor. Innen drin ist alles hell und ein Flügel steht im Wohnzimmer." Er lächelte und sah sie an. „Es wird schön, du wirst schon sehen."

„Ich? Bin ich denn auch da drin da?" Hermine hob den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie war so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Sie kicherte verschämt und kuschelte sich zurück an seine Brust.

„Sicher - oder willst du vor der Tür schlafen?" Er drückte sie ein wenig von sich weg. Sie wirkte irritiert, als sie bemerkte, dass er hinter sie rutschte, zögerte einen Moment unschlüssig, wagte er dann aber doch, sich zwischen seinen Beinen zurück an seine Brust zu lehnen. „Solltest du mich nicht vorher fragen, ob ich so lange bei dir bleiben will?"

„Nein!" Er setzte sein hochmütigstes Gesicht auf und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Sie kicherte, er spürte es an seiner Brust, wie ihr Körper vom sanften Giggeln erzitterte.

„Dann will ich aber mitbestimmen, wie es dort aussieht. Mir gefiel Jugendstil schon immer besser als der Landhausstil und ich will, dass wir eine große Bücherei drinnen haben."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Darüber verhandeln wir noch, okay? Kann man Jugendstilhäuser überhaupt auf Wiesen bauen?"

„Klar… Oh, und ich will ein großes Arbeitszimmer haben."

„Du hast ein Arbeitszimmer. Mehrere, du darfst in der Küche, im Bügelzimmer und in der Waschküche arbeiten."

Schneller als er reagieren konnte, packte sie seine Beine, zog daran und ließ ihn hinter sich unter Wasser rutschen. Draco klammerte sich an sie, zog sie eng, sehr eng an sich und redete sich dabei ein, dass es nur darum ging, sich wieder zum Sitzen hochzuziehen. Als er endlich wieder einigermaßen aufrecht hinter ihr Halt gefunden hatte, stieß ihm ein Ellenbogen verspielt in die Rippen. „Idiot. Also… wir haben zwei Arbeitszimmer. Du brauchst auch eines. Einen Salon… aber nicht so ein dunkles Marmorteil wie im Manor. Und… also, mehrere Schlafzimmer."

„Wieso mehre? Willst du etwa getrennt schlafen?" Er grinste anzüglich und schob sich wieder etwas näher an sie heran.

Sollte Hermine die Annäherungsversuche bemerkt haben, war sie sehr gut darin, sie zu ignorieren. „Nein, für unsere Gäste. Wie denkst du über Kinderzimmer?"

Draco stockte der Atem. Für einen Moment war er platt, dann rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass das hier alles nur ein Spiel war. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und legte den Kopf nach hinten. „Hmm… eigentlich schon. Wie viele?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln, „Ich weiß nicht, nicht zu viele jedenfalls. Ich will Zeit für sie haben und trotzdem eine wahnsinnig erfolgreiche Karriere im humanitären Bereich verwirklichen."

Draco lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Klar… weil das genau der Bereich ist, in dem Träumerinnen wie du reich werden."

Hermine zuckte gelassen mit den Achseln und erwiderte leichthin: „Ich habe gesagt, ich will Erfolg haben, ich muss dabei nicht reich werden. Du bist ja schon reich, du bezahlst dann einfach alle meine Rechnungen." Draco zog eine Schnute. Hermine lachte vergnügt, beugte sich nun doch zu ihm hinüber und küsste seine Wange. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, versuchte eifrig, nicht rot zu werden. Auch dann nicht, als er seine Hände etwas tiefer, um ihren Bauch gleiten ließ. Sie reagierte… gar nicht. Was aber immerhin ein Fortschritt war, denn sie wich nicht vor ihm zurück, sondern plapperte munter weiter: „Also, zurück zu unseren Kindern…"

„Hey, Moment mal. Wie viele haben wir denn? Nur dass das klar ist, ich bin kein Weasley. Ich bin ein überzeugtes Einzelkind."

„Ich hätte immer gerne Geschwister gehabt!" Hermine zog ein Gesicht. „Aber meine Eltern hatten nie Zeit…" Sie seufzte schwer und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Komm mir nicht mit der Mitleidstour!"

Hermines Mundwinkel zog sich noch weiter nach unten. „Ich habe darunter wirklich ganz, ganz schwer gelitten. Und ich war sehr, sehr, sehr" Hermine, dieses Biest, hatte eine Hand auf sein Knie gelegt und wanderte mit den Fingern bei jedem „sehr" ein bischen weiter „, sehr traurig deswegen."

„Okay, okay!" Er hustete verlegen und schob sie ein wenig weiter von seinem Becken weg, um sie nicht abermals zu erschrecken. „Aber eines sage ich dir. Ich finde, dass sich die Gesamtintelligenz, die man weitergeben kann, zu prozentualen Anteilen auf alle Kinder gleichzeitig verteilt. Also, je mehr Kinder wir haben, desto blöder werden die, weil der einzelne Intelligenzanteil abnimmt."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein überhebliches Lächeln und tippte ihm mit ihren kleinen Fingern gegen die Stirn. „Also vielleicht müssen die Malfoys da ja so sparsam sein, aber wir Grangers sind intelligent genug, um auch bei zwei Kindern Hochbegabung zu garantieren."

„Na schön… dann halt zwei." Er verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber mehr nicht. Und ich will die Namen bestimmen."

„Vergiss es." Hermine kuschelte sich näher an und schüttelte aufmüpfig den Kopf.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, zog sie so ruckartig an sich, dass Hermine quietschte und bestimmte in herrischem Ton: „Ich bin der Mann und ich bestimme wie die heißen. Sind ja meine Kinder. Wenn du die Namen heraussuchen darfst, heißen sie danach Hugo oder Bathilda. Nein, noch schlimmer, Zahnpasta und Elfe."

Hermine schmiegte den Kopf enger an seine Schulter, legte den Kopf leicht schief und wiederholte sinnend. „Elfe… klingt gut." Sie hob den Kopf an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können, ihm mit den Fingern über den unwillig verzogenen Mund zu streichen, der unter ihren Berührungen jedoch sofort weich wurde. „Außerdem… was käme denn bei dir raus? Dann heißen meine Kinder womöglich Zeus und Hydra."

Draco strich sich die schaumverklebten Haare aus der Stirn, hob sein Kinn und erklärte so würdevoll wie nur irgendmöglich: „Mitnichten. Ich dachte eher an Nimue und Merlin."

Hermine verzog ihren Mund, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass der an seine Schulter lag, recht angenehm war. „Merlin… also wirklich." Sie schmiegte sich in seine Halsbeuge hinein und murmelte sachte: „Merlin Malfoy, das arme Kind."

„Merlin ist ein wundervoller und würdevoller Name, aber du als Schlammblut, verstehst das nicht." Draco feixte und grinste breit. Das Mädchen drehte sich um, sah ihm tief in die Augen und… als er gerade überlegte, ob er sich nicht doch anders hinsetzen sollte, kniff sie ihm mit einem gezielten Griff in die Brustwarze. „Au!" So fest war der Kniff nicht, aber unerwartet. Draco knuffte sie zur Rache in den Rücken, konnte aber schon wieder lachen. „Du kannst mich kneifen so oft du willst, du verstehst das mit den Namen trotzdem nicht. Also weiter… Willst du Haustiere?"

„Ja… unsere Kinder brauchen welche zum Spielen. Hmm…" Sie verengte die Augen, da ihr gerade ein anderer Gedanke gekommen war. „Mit wem sollen sie überhaupt sonst spielen? Das klingt ja, als ob wir in einer ziemlichen Einöde wohnen würden. Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder ohne Freunde in der Nachbarschaft aufwachsen, die sie zum Spielen besuchen können."

„Ja und? Ich hatte ganz bestimmt auch keine Freunde in der Nachbarschaft. Wir hatten ja nicht mal Nachbarn."

„Ja, eben, und sieh mal, was aus dir geworden ist."

„Also gut… vielleicht können sie ja… aber das ist jetzt nicht verbindlich… eventuell können sie ja in einen Muggelkindergarten oder in eine Muggelschule. Und so abgeschieden wird es schon nicht sein. Wir werden etwas abgelegen von einer größeren Zauberersiedlung wohnen. Die können dann jeden Tag andere Kinder besuchen… oder die anderen Kinder vielleicht mal uns."

„Oh, wir kriegen Besuch?", freute sich das Mädchen, kuschelte sich wieder gegen seine Brust und klang dabei so fröhlich und zufrieden, wie selten in seiner Gegenwart. „Darf uns Neville besuchen?"

„Neville darf unsere Blumen besuchen."

Sie lachte. Hell, fröhlich, fast sorgenlos. Ihre Knie waren dicht an ihrer Brust, ihre Arme um ihre Knie, seine Arme um ihre Arme… ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Draco atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich von dem so befremdlich wohligen Gefühl, das ihn bei all diesen Empfindungen durchströmte, nicht verunsichern zu lassen. Kleine Stromstöße jagten über seine Hände, brachten sie zum Zittern und zum Schwitzen, als ihre Finger darüberstrichen.

„Darf uns Harry besuchen?"

„Nein!" Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf und kräuselte die Nase, weil ihre Locken ihn kitzelten. „Auf keinen Fall. Kein Potter in unserem Haus." Er schob den Kopf etwas weiter nach vorne und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter. „Du kannst doch Potter besuchen. Dagegen hab ich nichts… Aber der kommt nicht zu uns."

„Und du bestimmst das alleine?"

„Ja!"

„Vergiss es. Dann dürfen auch Crabbe und Goyle nicht kommen. Die will ich sowieso nicht bei uns haben."

Draco zuckte gelassen die Achseln. „Ich finde es sowieso gut, wenn wir beide unsere Freiheiten haben. Wir müssen nicht den ganzen Tag aneinander kleben. Aber abends sitzen wir zusammen vor dem Kamin und kuscheln, ja?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln süß, warm, herzerwärmend. „Ja." Ein Kuss, so schnell, unverhofft und dennoch so ehrlich und von Herzen kommend, dass es einfach wundervoll war. Draco war glücklich wie ein kleines Kind und erwiderte den Kuss. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal… das vierte mal, länger… weich, warm, feucht…

Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und plapperte so fröhlich weiter, als gäbe es kein größeres Problem als Freunde, die der jeweils andere nicht leiden konnte. „Und deine Eltern? Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, wollten sie Leute wie mich und meine Eltern umbringen."

Draco grinste und legte ihr seinen Kopf auf die Schultern. „Vielleicht kann ich sie ja dazu überreden, das Axtschwingen sein zu lassen, während sie zu Besuch sind."

„Aber sie werden mich doch da sehen. Wie erklärst du das?", bohrte Hermine weiter und legte ihre Stirn gegen seine Wange.

Seine Hände glitten sanft an ihren Beinen entlang und langsam wurde es schwer für ihn, seine Atmung so zu kontrollieren, dass es seiner Stimme nicht anzuhören war. „Ich sage ihnen einfach, dass du zum Putzen hier bist."

„Und deine Hauselfen?"

„Okay", er schnaubte genervt und zog ein Gesicht, als ob er ihr sich zu einem großen Gefallen durchringen würde, „wenn du darauf besteht, darfst du für die eben auch putzen."

„Draco!" Hermine lachte und schlug ihm wie einem vorlauten Kind auf die Finger. Doch dann atmete sie tief durch und er spürte, dass die Realität sie ein klein wenig eingeholt hatte. „Aber mal ernsthaft. Was würde deine Familie denn sagen, wenn sie wüsste…"

„Wenn sie von dir wüssten?"

Hermine nickte. Draco seufzte, atmete tief durch und drückte seine Kopf gegen ihre Schultern „Ich weiß nicht. Früher hätte mich mein Vater wahrscheinlich kastrieren lassen und meine Mutter hätte mit Enterbung gedroht." Er grinste in sich hinein, als wäre der Gedanke daran schön. „Aber heute", fuhr er mit schwerer Stimme fort, immer noch ihre Beine streichelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, sie würden sich vor allem Sorgen machen."

„Draco…"

„Hmm?"

„Wenn du ehrlich bist, denkst du, dass wir wirklich jemals in diesem Cottage wohnen?"

Draco schluckte hart, schloss die Augen und schlang die Arme um sie. „Nein!" Ihr Körper versteifte sich. Sie nickte langsam und schwer, wirkte nicht überrascht, aber traurig. Dieses „nein" wog schwer und brachte die ganze nackte Wahrheit der Situation mit sich. Aber sie sollte es richtig verstehen. „Nein" konnte zwischen ihnen beiden vieles bedeuten. Wenn er ihr auch nicht alles darüber sagen konnte, wie es in ihm aussah und was er über sie dachte, so sollte sie doch zumindest keiner vollkommen falschen Vorstellung erliegen.

„Du hast doch vorhin selbst gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, wie lange du in diesem Land noch leben kannst. Und ich… weiß nicht, ist ja nicht mal sicher, dass ich diesen Sommer überleben werde."

Sie betrachtete sein eingefallenes, schmales Gesicht, streichelte mit der Hand über seine Wange, beugte sich ganz langsam zu ihm, bis ihre Lippen seine berührten und sie sich küssten. „Gut!", flüsterte sie und klang dabei wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind mit einer Lüge tröstete, um es vor der grausamen Realität zu bewahren „Du kriegst dein Cottage. Nimue ist schön und zur Not kann ich sogar mit Merlin leben."

Draco seufzte und lächelte matt. Nicht weiter drüber nachdenken… Ablenkung half vor ernsten Gedanken. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann, als sein Hals nicht mehr so schrecklich eng war und er wieder etwas besser atmen konnte, konnte er auch wieder unbeschwerter klingen. „Gut, dann will ich auch die Garantie, dass wir keine zehn Kinder kriegen und keines jemals Elfensocken stricken muss."

Hermine lachte und boxte ihn in die Schulter. „Lass den Quatsch… Und überhaupt müssen wir hier nicht über Kinder herum diskutieren. Wir haben ja nicht mal Sex."

„Wenn du willst, könnten wir damit sofort anfangen. Ich würde…" Er brach ab und presste beschämt die Lippen zusammen.

Hermine wirkte so bestürzt, als habe er gerade von einem Attentat auf den Zaubereiminister gesprochen. „Was?", kreischte sie entsetzt und riss die Augen weit auf. Auf Händen und Knien watete sie durch das Wasser von ihm weg und ließ sich auf die äußerste Liege am Wannenrand sinken.

Dracos Wangen brannten, er kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe, während er versuchte, ihre Miene zu ergründen. Aber eigentlich, war es denn schwer zu erraten? Die Augen weit aufgerissen, der Mund so gerade wie mit einem Messer ins Gesicht geschnitten und die Haltung stocksteif, als wäre sie eine Marmorskulptur. Beinahe überraschte es ihn, als sie auf einmal tief Luft holte, um ihrer Empörung Luft zu machen: „Du willst Sex? Mit mir? Bist du denn vollkommen verrückt geworden?"

Draco schnaubte grimmig, ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit: „Ja, was erwartest du eigentlich, wenn du mich hier alleine, nackt in ein Bad rein lockst?"

„Du bist nackt. Nicht ich", konterte sie verstimmt, schlug die Beine übereinander, verschränkte die Arme und drehte mit einem empörte „pff" den Kopf von ihm weg. „Du hast geschwitzt wie ein Schwein und auch genau so gerochen. Ich wollte dir das nur nicht so deutlich sagen. Deswegen die Idee mit dem Baden. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du auf eine andere Idee komms? Hey, ich habe dir vorhin doch gesagt, dass ich nur mit dir sitzen und baden will und sonst nichts. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"

Draco schnaubte und war knapp davor zu sagen, dass das doch wohl die ganze Zeit schon offensichtlich gewesen war, woran er während des Badens gedacht hatte. Merlin, sie hatte doch genau vor ihm gesessen. Sie musste es doch gespürt haben… Und nicht zum ersten Mal. Und nun saß sie hier und tat so, als ob er ein vollkommen durchgedrehter Perverser wäre, weil er… weil er… sie war einfach ungerecht. Er konfrontierte sie seit einer Stunde mit nackten, harten Tatsachen und nun saß sie da und tat so, als ob das vollkommen unvorhersehbar gewesen wäre. „Du hast doch vorhin gemerkt, dass mich das nicht kalt lässt, mir dir zu baden. Merlin, tu nicht so als ob ich ein Perverser wäre, nur weil… weil ich dir gerne näher kommen würde!"

Er atmete tief durch, verschränkte die Arme und versuchte, sich durch ihre verstimmten „Ich wollte nur mit dir baden und nichts anderes!" nicht reizen zu lassen. „Gut, dann reden wir jetzt mal ganz offen drüber. Ich gebe ja zu, dass der Zeitpunkt etwas… ungünstig ist, aus deiner Sicht. Aber jetzt hab ich's eben gesagt und ich habe nicht gelogen. Okay, hörst du mir zu?"

Sie kräuselte ihre Lippen, wirkte aber nicht mehr so wütend, sondern eher etwas unsicher. Sie nickte schwach und atmete tief durch. „Okay…!"

„Gut, also ich habe eine Frage!" Draco atmete tief durch, strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ die Hände noch ein wenig länger auf seine Augen verharren, da es schon schlimm genug war, diese Frage stellen zu müssen, ihren angewiderten Blick wusste er dabei aber nicht ertragen: „Nur um das klarzustellen. Ich zwinge dich zu nichts. Aber ich will es prinzipiell wissen weil… naja… du hast doch gemerkt… dass ich… egal. Also: Hermine, sag mir nun bitte klipp und klar, ob du für den Rest deines Lebens generell dagegen bist, mit mir zu schlafen?"

Sie seufzte vernehmlich und antwortete langsam, gedehnt und fast etwas eingeschüchtert wirkend. „Nun ja… ich… also, den Rest meines Lebens… ich, keine Ahnung. Aber das kam jetzt einfach sehr… schnell. Warum… warum jetzt… warum nicht in ein paar…"

„Was? Wochen… Monaten? Weil ich dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebe!" Er nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht und breitete stattdessen seine Arme hinter sich auf dem Wannenrand aus. Ganz offen, wehrlos und bereit für jeden schmerzhaften Stich, den ihm ihre Worte zufügen konnten, präsentierte er ihr nun seine Brust. Vielleicht auch sein Herz, aber da sie darüber nicht nachdachte, würde sie nicht wissen, wie sehr sie ihn auch hier traf, wenn sie ihm jetzt wehtun würde.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten unruhig. Ihre Augen flackerten nervös zu ihm, dann wieder zu ihren Knien und dann wieder zu ihm. Sie widersprach ihm nicht und immerhin schien sie zu verstehen, dass er zumindest in diesem Punkt recht hatte. „Ich… ich weiß ja, dass… wenn die Schule vorbei ist und… also, wir sehen uns nicht mehr. Ich weiß das doch, Draco." Sie schluckte schwer und schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. „Ich finde dich ja auch nicht… also, es ist nicht so, dass ich dich in dieser Beziehung abstoßend finde. Es ist doch nur… nach allem, was war… und… das kommt einfach sehr plötzlich und ich weiß nicht…ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt kann." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, riss die Augen auf und fügte hastig hinzu. „Nicht technisch… eher so emotional. Ob ich damit zurechtkäme, ob ich es verkraften würde, überhaupt mit irgendjemand…"

Da das immerhin besser war als „du widerst mich an" oder „auf gar keinen Fall" beschloss er, den Vortrag, den er im Stillen schon so oft geübt hatte, wenn er nachts im Bett gelegen hatte, auszupacken. Er hatte eigentlich auch gedacht, dass er dieses Thema noch nicht jetzt ansprechen würde, doch bedauerlicherweise – oder nicht, je nachdem - hatte er sich verraten und wenn das Thema nun schon auf dem Tisch war, dann sollte es geklärt werden. Es stimmte doch… er konnte nicht wissen, ob er das Schuljahr überleben würde und ja, er wollte vor seinem Tod noch einmal Sex haben. Und zwar mit ihr, ganz sicher mit ihr… aber ihre Haltung, ihre Empörung… die Tatsache, dass sie immer noch diesen grässlichen Weasley–Anhänger trug… er konnte es ihr einfach nicht sagen. Wenn er ihr nämlich sagen würde, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, dann würde sie ihm diesbezüglich antworten, und dann – ein weiterer unglücklicher Blick viel auf ihren Anhänger - dann würde sie ihm sicher abermals sagen, dass sie für ihn überhaupt nichts empfand und das wollte er nicht hören. Er mochte es ahnen, es mochte ihm als einzig logisch und sinnvolle Überlegung durchaus klar sein, aber er wollte es nicht hören. Er brauchte das Gefühl zu glauben, dass sie ihn zumindest theoretisch, irgendwann, doch einmal mögen könnte… was hatte er den sonst noch anderes im Leben als diese einzige Hoffnung?

So beschloss er, seine tieferen Gefühle außen vor zu lassen, und die Sache rational anzugehen.

Draco setzte sich aufrecht hin, hob den Kopf und sah Hermine eine ganze Weile lang ruhig an, versuchte sich zu sammeln und sich all der Argumente zu erinnern, die er sich im Vorfeld zurechtgelegt hatte. „Okay, Hermine. Ich gebe zu, ich habe darüber schon öfter nachgedacht und natürlich will ich mit dir schlafen, ich meine…" Er hob die Hände und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin ein… Mann, und ich mag dich und…das letzte Mal ist eben schon ein bisschen her und wir… wir waren oft alleine, du hast mich in den Arm genommen und irgendwann… Also, da kannst du mir nun wirklich keine Vorwürfe machen. Irgendwann bekam ich eben Lust auf mehr." Er verzog den Mund und betrachtete sie. Sie hatte die Beine an die Brust gedrückt, umschlang sich selbst mit den Armen und starrte ins Leere. Er strich über ihren Arm, zog die Hand aber sofort weg, als sie erschreckt zusammenfuhr. „Ich weiß doch, dass das schwer für dich ist. Ich meine, ich beobachte dich. Die anderen an deinem Tisch müssen sich immer noch mit einem halben Meter Abstand von dir hinsetzen und du zuckst immer noch zusammen, wenn dich irgendjemand mal aus versehen streift. DAS", er hob beschwörend die Hände, als sie sich ihm mit grimmig verengten Augen zuwandte, „das ist kein Vorwurf. Wirklich… ich sage doch nur… Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast und ich denke nicht, dass die Angst irgendwann von alleine verschwindet. Aber… also, mich fasst du an und ich…" Er strich ihr mit den Fingerkuppen über die Wangen. „Ich darf dich berühren.. weil wir das irgendwann einfach getan haben. Wenn du darauf gewartet hättest, dass du erst wieder jemanden berührst, wenn es dich nicht mehr nervös macht, dann würde das nie passieren. Und ich denke, mit dem Sex ist es genauso. Du wirst immer Angst haben… Und je mehr du darüber nachdenkst, desto mehr Angst hast du und desto weniger wirst du es wollen. Ich meine ja nur… Ich glaube nicht, dass du freiwillig überhaupt irgendwann mit irgendjemand wieder Sex haben willst. Also zumindest, von dir ausgehend."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln und sah auf den Schaum vor ihren Knien. „Kann sein. Aber das ist dann eben so. Und wenn schon, das wäre dann ja mein Problem, oder?"

„War es vorher denn auch schlimm? Hat es dir denn nie Spaß gemacht? Hast du es denn nicht auch schön gefunden?"

Sie verzog den Mund, drehte den Kopf von ihm weg und zuckte mit den Achseln. Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Wasser. Ließen kleine Kreise entstehen, die von ihren Fingerkuppen ausgingen, sich im Wasser ausdehnten und letztendlich vom Seifenschaum verschluckt wurden. „Manchmal. So oft war es ja nicht. Das erste Mal war ich recht nervös, aber dann wurde es besser. Trotzdem, das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Du bist nicht Ron."

Draco verspannte sich. Unbehaglich schüttelte er sich, als die Kälteschauer ihm die Wirbelsäule herunterliefen, in Arme und Beine krochen und seine Finger entlangkrochen. „Bin ich nicht", stimmte er zu und versuchte, die Eifersucht und die Schuld, die ihn jedes Mal bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens überfielen, zu ignorieren. „Aber jeder andere ist auch nicht Ron." Im Geiste fügte er hinzu, dass Ron, soviel er mitbekommen hatte, sie ja danach auch nicht mehr hatte anfassen dürfen, aber dieses Argument behielt er wohlweislich für sich. „Wenn man sich vor etwas versteckt, vor dem man Angst hat, wird die Angst immer größer", sinnierte er stattdessen, rutschte ein wenig näher an sie heran und lehnte sein Bein an ihres. „Das erste Mal nach Greyback wird schlimm für dich sein, weil du auf jeden Fall Angst hast. Ob es nun heute, in zehn Monaten oder zehn Jahren ist. Wobei es dann vielleicht noch viel schlimmer wäre, weil deine Angst davor zehn Jahre gewachsen ist. Verstehst du, das ist, wie wenn du von einem Besen fällst. Dann musst du auch sofort aufsteigen und weiterreiten…"

Draco brach ab. Hermine hatte ihm das Gesicht zugewandt. Die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, der Rest ausdruckslos. „Besenreiten?"

„Ähm… naja… also, ich meine ja nur… Wenn man die Angst ewig wachsen lässt, wird sie übermächtig. Sieh mal, ich erwarte ja gar nicht, dass es dir Spaß macht, mit mir zu schlafen…"

Ihre Augenbrauen wanderten noch etwas höher und ihr Mund wurde schmal. Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, war er in diesem Moment nun endgültig komplett verrückt geworden. „Wie beruhigend!"

Langsam wurde ihm heiß. Seine Ohren und seine Wangen brannten schon. „Nein, ich meinte doch nur… Du wirst doch eh nichts davon haben."

Das Mädchen kräuselte die Lippen und sah aus, als ob sie gerade sehr angestrengt versuchte nicht zu lachen. „Aha!"

Er brannte, sein ganzer Kopf brannte vor Scham. Er schlang die Arme um sich, atmete noch einmal tief durch und überlegte, wie er das ganze umformulieren könnte. „So meine ich das doch nicht. Doch, aber… gut. Also nochmal." Er schloss die Augen und fasste die wesentlichen Punkte noch einmal neu zusammen: „Ich gebe zu, ich will mit dir schlafen und ich werde einfach keine Zeit haben, noch viel länger zu warten."

„Dann geh doch in die Nokturngasse, da gibt es jede Menge Frauen, die…"

Draco grinste und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ja, ich weiß… Aber siehst du wohl, das würde für mich auf jeden Fall einen Unterschied machen, dass diese Frauen nicht du sind."

Das Mädchen errötete und senkte den Blick. Er fuhr mit den Fingern ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und frohlockte innerlich, als er spürte, wie die Schauer dabei ihren Körper zusammenzucken ließen. Seine Stimme war sicherer, wärmer und ruhiger. „Ich will mit dir schlafen. Diesen Satz habe ich auch genau so gemeint… So… du hast Angst, und diese Angst macht dich unsicher. So, und jetzt? Soll ich Abstand halten? Aber all deine Freunde behandeln dich wie ein rohes Ei und bei denen bist du noch nervöser als mit mir. Ich denke einfach… es wird von alleine nicht besser, wenn du dich nie traust, mal wieder etwas Neues zuzulassen. Du wirst immer nervös sein… und je länger du wartest, desto mehr Angst wirst du haben. Also… also, warum versuchen wir es nicht einfach mal. Was ich vorhin meinte… Ich weiß, dass dir das schwer fällt und ich nehme auf dich Rücksicht, wo ich kann. Du musst nicht so tun, als ob es kein Problem wäre, weil ich ja weiß, wie unsicher du bist. Ich denke, es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis du dich überhaupt wieder entspannen kannst. Aber… also, warum, warum versuchen wir es nicht einfach? Wenn es zu schlimm wird, hören wir auf. Das verspreche ich dir. Du kannst jederzeit nein sagen. Und ich erwarte gar nichts von dir. Du musst nichts tun, das du nicht willst und du musst auch nicht so einen Quatsch machen, wie einen Orgasmus vorzutäuschen. Das wird eh nicht klappen… aber… also, wenn es gut geht, dann war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm und das nächste Mal", sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um, Draco gab sich einen Ruck, ignorierte ihr erstauntes Gesicht und sprach sicher weiter: „Das nächste Mal wird es dann schon etwas besser sein. Und das übernächste Mal macht es vielleicht schon etwas Spaß. Das meine ich… Du wirst immer Zeit brauchen, um dich wieder dran zu gewöhnen und das weiß ich und es ist okay. Und… naja…" Er zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste schief. „Also was sagst du?"

Sie drehte sich etwas von ihm weg, schien sein ganzes Gehirn mit einem einzigen, strengen Blick zu durchleuchten und fragte mehr verblüfft denn ängstlich. „Jetzt?"

„Warum nicht. Heute Abend hab ich Zeit... Du sagst, du kennst Geheimgänge und… was hältst du von der Heulenden Hütte?"

„Jetzt?", wiederholte sie ihre eigene Frage erneut.

„Ja, jetzt!"

„Ich… Ich", sie leckte sich die Lippen, rückte noch ein wenig weiter weg und sah abwechselnd ihn, dann wieder die Tür an. „Jetzt…" Keine Frage, sie überlegte. Sie schloss die Augen, murmelte dabei etwas, befühlte den Ring an ihrer Halskette, sah Draco fragend an, wieder zur Tür und dann wieder ihre Knie. „Okay… Ich denke, du könntest recht haben. Gehen wir!"

xxx

Hermine hatte letztendlich eingewilligt, weil er nicht von ihr erwartete, dass es ihr Spaß machte. So unbeholfen und unsensibel er sich auch ausgedrückt haben mochte, vermutlich hatte er recht. Hermine würde es keinen Spaß machen Sex zu haben. Egal mit wem sie schlief und egal wie lange sie sich Zeit ließen. Vielleicht wäre es mit Ron ein wenig anders, aber auch mit ihm hätte sie den ersten Sex nicht als schön empfunden und nach Greyback… nach Greyback war alles vorbei gewesen. Sie hatten sich ja kaum noch geküsst.

Sie hatte Angst, große Angst und es war ihr unangenehm. Sicher, sie brauchte Zeit, um über alles hinweg zu kommen. Doch gleichzeitig stand sie sich mit ihrer Forderung, von niemandem angefasst zu werden, auch ein wenig selbst im Weg, denn auf diese Weise vergrößerte sich die gefühlte Distanz zwischen ihr und dem Rest der Welt immer mehr.

Wenn sie nun ein Jahr warten würde, dann wäre zwar etwas mehr Zeit vergangen, aber sie würde sich trotzdem unwohl fühlen. So gesehen war es erstaunlich sensibel von Draco, so etwas zu bemerken und zu verstehen. Das hatte ihr gefallen.

Hermines Körpergefühl war eigenartig. Ihr Körper gehörte nicht mehr ihr, war ihr die meiste Zeit fremd und so störte sie der Gedanke an sich, mit einem Jungen nach so relativ kurzer Zeit, recht wenig. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als ob er mit ihr Sex haben würde, eher so, als ob irgendjemand Sex mit einer Person haben wollte, die sie kannte. Sie hatte dann darüber nachgedacht, ob die Bedingungen akzeptabel waren, und eingewilligt.  
Er hatte einen Wunsch geäußert, hatte vernünftige Rahmenbedingungen eingeräumt und da Hermine wusste, dass er sich sehr wohl nach Körperkontakt sehnte, hatte sie zugestimmt.

Es war fast elf Uhr in der Nacht, als sie in der Heulenden Hütte ankamen. Draco hatte sie gefragt, ob sie Licht machen sollten, doch Hermine hatte abgelehnt. Für sie war die Vorstellung, das zu tun, weswegen sie hier waren, im Dunkeln nicht ganz so gruselig wie bei Beleuchtung.

Sie war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob Draco der Erotik wegen, oder weil er Angst im Dunkeln hatte, nach Licht gefragt hatte.

Nun saßen sie beide nebeneinander auf dem Bett und wussten in ihrer Verlegenheit nicht so recht, was als nächstes zu tun war. Hermine kniff die Beine zusammen und senkte den Blick auf ihre im Schoß gefalteten Hände.

Vor ihnen auf dem Boden stand ein Weidenkorb, den die Elfen ihnen vorhin mitgegeben hatte. Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, noch etwas zu essen. Widerwillig war sie Draco in die Küche gefolgt, hatte sich dort, tausend Entschuldigungen murmelnd, Getränke, Obst und Brote einpacken lassen, und war mit Draco durch den Tunnel unterhalb der peitschenden Weide hierher gegangen. Ob es klug war, ihm das Wissen über den Geheimgang zu offenbaren, konnte sie im Moment nicht sagen. Er wirkte jedenfalls nicht so überrascht, wie sie dachte. Vielleicht hatte Snape ihm bereits davon erzählt.

In der Hütte angekommen, hatte Hermine einige Servietten in frische Bettlaken und Bezüge verwandelt, das Bett frisch gemacht und einen Zauber gewirkt, um all das kreuchende, krabbelnde Ungeziefer aus dem Zimmer zu vertreiben. Dann hatten sie gegessen und getrunken, Draco gezwungenermaßen auch, doch irgendwann waren sie satt gewesen…

Draco saß neben ihr und rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett herum. Mal schob er sich einige Zentimeter näher an sie heran, dann rutschte er wieder von ihr weg. Er hob seine Hände in Richtung ihres Knies, dann zog er sie wieder weg und rubbelte auf seinen eigenen Knien herum. Der Gute wirkte dabei doch ziemlich verunsichert, jedoch nicht so ängstlich wie sie. Eher wie ein Kind am Weihnachtsabend, das auf die Bescherung wartet.

Hermine zog die Schultern hoch und ließ ihren Kopf noch etwas weiter nach vorne hängen. Sie fröstelte wegen der Kälte im Raum und wegen der Gedanken an das, was hier auf sie zukommen würde. Vielleicht sollte sie gehen, aber dann wäre er sicher enttäuscht. Sie wagte einen kurzen Blick zur Seite und fing Dracos Blick auf. Er kaute nervös auf seinen Lippen herum, doch als er sah, dass sie sich ihm zugewandt hatte, huschte ein Strahlen über sein sonst so finsteres Gesicht und mit einem mal grinste er von einem Ohr bis zum anderen.

Hermine seufzte, und drehte sich wieder weg. Oh ja, er wäre sicher enttäuscht, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er sie aufhalten würde.

Das hier war ein reiner Freundschaftsdienst. Mehr nicht. Keine Verpflichtung. Sie waren ja noch nicht einmal richtig zusammen. Allein schon aus diesem Grund sollte sie gehen. Moralisch war das vollkommen inakzeptabel.

„Ähm…" Draco räusperte sich so unvermutet, dass Hermine erschrocken zusammenfuhr und mit einem Ruck zu ihm herumwirbelte.

Er grinste verlegen, legte die Hände ungelenk über seinem Schritt zusammen und Hermine hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er gerade dabei war irgendetwas zu verbergen. „Du… du bist keine Jungfrau mehr, oder? Du hast es auch vor Greyback… du hast es schon mal freiwillig gemacht?"

Hermines Augen huschten von seinen Händen, die gerade seinen Pulli locker über den Schritt zogen, zu seinen Augen, die vor Vorfreude nur so glänzten. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und Hermine war sicher, dass er das nur tat, um dieses alberne Grinsen, das schon die ganzen Zeit dort festgebrannt schien, zu unterdrücken

„Ja!" Sie wandte sich wieder ihren Händen zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war zwar nur Ron, aber… naja. Wir haben es letztes Jahr ein paar Mal getan. Also… nachdem mit Lavender Schluss war, natürlich."

Draco gluckste vergnügt und wagte es, seine Hände wieder von seinem Schlitz wegzunehmen. Nicht, ohne den Pulli vorsichtshalber noch etwas tiefer zu ziehen. Danach fingierte er ein ausgesprochen gekünstelt wirkendes Gähnen, streckte sich weit über ihre Schulter und stellte seine Hand recht nah hinter ihrem Rücken ab. „Ich erinnere mich. Merlin, die beiden waren echt witzig. Wir haben uns über die kaputt gelacht."

Er grinste selig und legte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab. Nein, er legte ihn nicht ab. Er rieb ihn hin und her, als wäre er ein Kater, der sich am Bein seines Frauchens reibt. Zuerst die Stirn, dann die Wange, dann legte er sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ab und Sekunden später spürte sie seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Er küsste sie nicht. Es waren nur die Lippen. Er hob seinen Hintern leicht an – Hermine sah demonstrativ weg - und rutschte noch näher zu ihr.

„Über Pansy und dich haben wir aber auch gelacht", schnitt ihre Stimme kalt durch die Romantik und Wärme, die er gerade zu erzeugen versuchte. „Nur wart ihr beide nicht witzig, sondern absolut behämmert."

„Ach, wirklich?" Er schnaubte genervt und rutschte von ihr weg.

Ein fast erbarmungswürdiger Anblick. Er zog eine Flunsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ganz so unglücklich sollte er jetzt doch nicht bleiben. „Bist du…. Jungfrau… mann… Jungmann… ach, du weißt schon…"

Ein unbestimmtes Grunzen folgte. „Natürlich… also, natürlich nicht. Ich war mit Pansy seit der Vierten zusammen und natürlich haben wir… also wirklich…" Er hustete verlegen, als er ihren misstrauischen Blick bemerkte, hob sich die Faust vor den Mund und erst dann, als er ihren offenen, interessierten Blick sah, platzierte er seine Hand wieder hinter ihrem Po. „Okay, so aufregend war es nun auch wieder nicht. Ich glaube an Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren haben wir es das erste Mal gemacht. Dann ein paar Mal noch bis zu den Ferien… und dann…. Naja… also, ich glaube seit dem… das kann ich an zwei Händen abzählen. Als dann der Stress im sechsten Jahr losging mit Dumbledore… und jetzt… naja… also, es ist jetzt auch schon wieder etwas her." Wie um den Beweis dieses Verlustes zu verschleiern, legte er die Beine übereinander und zog den Pulli abermals etwas tiefer. Wobei Hermine es dennoch bemerkt hatte. Er hatte den Pulli nun so weit nach vorne gezerrt, dass hinten sein halber Rücken freilag. Hermine grinste innerlich, er musste ja wirklich sehr aufgeregt sein.

Aufgeregt war sie auch, aber aus einem anderen Grund. Sie seufzte schwer. „Ron und ich hatten ja auch nicht so oft… und… also, der letzte mit dem…. Das letzte Mal war Greyback." Sie brach kurz ab, kniff die Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen. „Das war das letzte Mal, danach ging es nicht mehr."

Draco rutschte näher an sie heran. So nah, dass er sie nun ganz in seinen Arm ziehen konnte und seine Wange auf ihrer Stirn ablegte. „Ich tu dir nicht weh… keine Angst." Er drückte sie an sich und tätschelte ihr unbeholfen die Schultern. „Ich verspreche dir… Ich bin auch bald fertig. Ich gebe mir Mühe es so… gut wie möglich für dich zu machen."

Seine ungeschickten Tröstversuche rührten Hermine. Draco war kein Mensch, der es gewohnt war, nett zu sein. Wenn er es doch mal sein wollte, wirkte er dabei oft unfreiwillig komisch. Aber er meinte es ernst, das wusste sie. Was er im Moment dachte, war zwar offensichtlich, Hermine seufzte und schloss die Augen, weil es jetzt, wo sein Pullover verrutscht war - dann doch etwas zu offensichtlich für sie wurde – dennoch meinte er es ernst. Er mochte sie, er wollte ihr nicht wehtun und er würde sich Mühe geben, die Sache für sie so gut wie möglich zu gestalten. Hermine schloss die Augen, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und überlegte, dass es mit Ron ja meist auch nicht sonderlich lange gedauert hatte. Sie würde es bald… hinter sich haben.

Dieses Glänzen in seinen Augen, die kindische Vorfreude, sein aufgewühltes Kichern. Er war einfach… putzig.

„Okay… dann fangen wir an." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und wagte es, ihm offen ins Gesicht zu lächeln.

„Ähm... einfach so?", fragte er etwas verunsichert. „Du meinst, jetzt sofort? Wir können gleich loslegen?"

Sie nickte.

„Und darf ich dich… anfassen? Auch wenn du nackt bist?"

Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Erstens tust du das schon, zweitens wird es sich nicht vermeiden lassen, dass du mich sogar noch mehr berührst. Zumindest falls du nicht irgendeine Technik verwendest, die mir unbekannt ist."

Er schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig. „Nein, ich schätze… Ich denke nicht, dass ich es irgendwie anders mache als andere Männer. Okay, dann… ich… ich", er grinste breit und nickte sich eifrig selbst zu. „Ich bin tierisch nervös. aber ich… Danke!" Da war es wieder, dieses dämliche, glückliche Grinsen bei dessem Anblick Hermines Herz zu schmelzen drohte, als wäre es Schnee in der warmen Frühlingssonne.

Hermine seufzte und ließ es zu, dass er sie küsste. Nicht wie sonst, auf die Stirn, die Wange oder auf die Lippen. Nah, eng, feucht, weich auf ihren Lippen. Erlaubte ihm, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie sanft aufs Bett zu legen. Spürte, wie seine Lippen immer noch nicht von ihr abließen, sondern von ihrem Mund weg über ihre Wange den Weg zu ihrem Hals suchten, während sein Körper auf ihren glitt.

Glücklicherweise war mit Draco zu schlafen nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet.

Er akzeptierte ihre Forderung, kein Licht zu entzünden. Er akzeptierte, mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung in der Stimme, dass sie nicht nur sich selbst ausziehen wollte, sondern von ihm Selbstständigkeit in dieser Beziehung erwartete.

Danach legte sie sich auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Zum Glück erwartete er von ihr nicht, dass sie ihm helfen sollte, vollständig hart zu werden. Ein wenig wunderte sich Hermine schon, dass er den mitgebrachten Kürbissaft in Gleitmittel verwandeln konnte. Er musste über diese Sache ja im Vorfeld sehr genau nachgedacht haben.

Hermine erschauerte, als sie seine klebrigen Finger zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich und fröstelte, als er seine Finger in sie hineinschob, um das Gleitmittel zu verteilen. Fast hätte sie geweint, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Als er sie küsste, ihr mit der freien Hand über die Wangen strich, ihre beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte und ihren Hals küsste.

Aber sie wehrte sich nicht, auch dann nicht, als er seine Hand wegnahm und sich stattdessen auf sie legte.

In diesem Moment lenkte Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Decke über ihr.

Grauer Putz bröckelte in großen Flecken herunter und ließ den Blick zu den roten Backsteinen darunter frei. Hermine erwog die Möglichkeit, die Decke zu reparieren und überlegte den dafür benötigten Zauber. Sicher war es nicht schwer, doch hatte sie sich mit solchen Restaurationszaubern bisher kaum beschäftigt. Sie überlegte eine Weile, bis ihr ein Buch einfiel, in dem sie nachlesen konnte.

Sie spürte ihn wieder. Für einen Moment erlaubte sie sich selbst den Versuch, an ihn, statt an die Decke zu denken. Er schwitzte, er atmete schnell und stöhnte leise, doch er tat ihr nicht weh. Er fühlte sich fremd und eigenartig auf ihr an, sein intensiver Geruch hatte etwas einnehmendes und Hermine wollte ihm schon fast die Augen zuwenden, um ihn anzusehen, doch als sie ihn wieder, diesmal viel lauter, aufstöhnen hörte, kehrten ihre Gedanken zur Decke zurück.

Sie beschäftigte sich mit der Frage, welche Farbe sie der Decke stattdessen geben könnte. Wenn sie schon einmal dabei war…

Es war vorbei. Es konnte nicht sehr lange gedauert haben, als er auf ihr zusammenbrach und seinen Kopf ihrer Schulter legte. Merkwürdigerweise war das nicht unangenehm. Obwohl er immer noch in ihr war, obwohl sie fühlen konnte, wie sein pulsierender Penis in ihr zuckte, war es nicht… schlimm.

Hermine erlaubte sich, aus ihrer Erstarrung zu erwachen. Die ganze Zeit über waren ihre Arme abgespreizt neben ihrem Körper gelegen. Wie abgestorben hatten sich ihre Glieder angefühlt, aber jetzt lebte sie wieder. Das Schlimmste war vorbei und sie konnte erleichtert ausatmen.

Eigentlich wollte sie ihn von sich schieben, als sie ihre Arme auf seinen Rücken legte, doch sie tat es nicht und erlaubte ihm weiter auf ihr zu liegen, da das Gefühls seines Atems, der über die Haut ihrer Brust strich, sich seltsam vertraut und annähernd angenehm anfühlte.

Sie hatten nicht darüber geredet was „danach" passieren sollte. Da Draco jedoch nichts sagte und auch von sich keine Anstalten machte, das Bett zu verlassen, als er sich von ihr heruntergerollt hatte, blieb Hermine auch liegen und rollte sich bequem zur Seite.

Sie fühlte die weiche Decke des Bettes über ihren Rücken gleiten. Ein wenig unbehaglich rutschte sie herum und überlegte ob sie nicht doch besser aufstehen sollte, um sich das feuchte Sperma zwischen ihren Beinen abzuwischen, doch bevor sie sich auch nur drehen konnte, um sich aufzurichten, fühlte sie einen schweren, leicht haarigen Arm auf ihrer Taille, der sie eng an einen warmen, nein, heißen, schwitzenden Körper zog…

… und sie fühlte sich wohl.

Es hätte vieles gegeben, das sie ihm jetzt gerne gesagt hätte. Zum Beispiel, dass er nicht so furchtbar gewesen war, wie erwartet (was, wie ihr im nachhinein klar wurde, eventuell nicht als Kompliment verstanden worden wäre). Dass es verwirrend war, mit ihm hier nackt zu liegen und keine Angst zu haben. Dass es sich gut anfühlte, von ihm gehalten und gewärmt zu werden oder wie gut er immer noch nach dem Seifenschaum des Vertrauensschülerbades roch, doch all dies sagte sie nicht, denn als sie sich umdrehte um ihn sanft auf die Stirn zu küssen, war er bereits mit einem entsetzlich selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.

Da Draco auch in der darauf folgenden Zeit nicht von der Idee abzubringen war, dass Sex Spaß machte, erlaubte sie ihm, damit fortzufahren.

Nach dem dritten oder vierten Mal half sie ihm dabei, sich auszuziehen und erlaubte ihm, ihre Hose von ihren Beinen zu streifen. Beim nächsten Mal wagte sie es, ihn anzufassen, was auf große Begeisterung seinerseits stieß. Etwas zu große Begeisterung für Hermines Geschmack. Die Decke war danach wieder sehr interessant.

Dennoch tat sie es beim nächsten Mal wieder und ertrug es, dass er seinerseits auch sie ausführlich berühren durfte. Es war verblüffenderweise tatsächlich… schön.

Die Decke war danach zum ersten Mal komplett uninteressant.

Es wäre zu viel gewesen zu sagen, dass sie es von diesem Tag ab vollkommen genießen konnte mit ihm zu schlafen, aber dennoch begann die Sache für sie wieder einen Reiz zu haben.

** A.N.2: So, das war Kapitel 21. Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. In Kapitel 22 hat Draco eine Idee, wie er ein noch besserer Todesser werden kann. Ausserdem treffen wir Lord Voldemort, Lucius und Snape wieder. **


	22. Alltagsarbeit eines Todessers

**Beta: Lapislazuli67**

_**A.N.1: **Hallo ihr Lieben. Ganz lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews. Während ich in den letzten Zügen der Story liege, geht es hier langsam in Richtung des kommenden Bürgerkrieges. Also… viel „Spaß" mit den nächsten Katastrophen._

**PUPPE:** Draco ist viel besser darin spontan zu meckern, als spontan nett zu sein... :o)

**LALILU:** :o) Na warts halt mal ab... es passiert noch so viel, dass ihr noch nicht wisst

* * *

**Kapitel 22: Alltagsarbeit eines Todessers **

Hermine war ein Mensch, der sich in einmal übernommene Aufgaben verbiss wie ein Pitbull in das Bein eines Joggers.

Ebenso versessen, gierig und unerbittlich ließ sie nicht locker, bis sie ihre Opfer weichgebissen hatte und ihr Ziel erreicht war. Eine fast körperlich bedingte Unfähigkeit, einmal übernommene Ideen aufzugeben, bevor sie nach Hermines Wünschen beendet waren.

Zu diesen Ideen gehörten die Gleichberechtigung von Hauselfen und Zauberern, dann natürlich ein Ende der Diskriminierung nicht reinblütiger Hexen und Zauberer sowie die fixe Idee, dass all ihre Freunde ebenso gute Noten haben könnten wie sie.

Hermine quälte und nervte Harry tagsüber mit Wiederholungen, Stundenplänen und Buchbesprechungen – obwohl er ihr ein klein wenig leid tat, denn ohne Ron blieb ihm nur die häufig anderweitig beschäftigte Ginny, um sich vor Hermines Wohltaten zu drücken – und sobald es dunkel wurde, musste Draco daran glauben.

Draco stellte für Hermines Helferkomplex ein wahres Eldorado an zu bearbeitenden Projekten dar. Ein wenig hätte man es als bizarre Goldgräberei bezeichnen können, denn je tiefer und je intensiver Hermine in seinem Inneren schürfte, desto mehr Aufgaben fand sie für sich.

Gleichwohl, in erschreckend kurzer Zeit würden die Abschlussprüfungen anstehen, weshalb es sinnvoll schien, Dracos Schulproblemen erst einmal Vorrang zu geben.

Da Draco wegen seiner zahlreichen Wutanfälle, Panikattacken, Ausnüchterungen und teilweise auch einfach nur aus Unlust viele Stunden versäumte, war es nicht schwer gewesen zu erraten, dass er nicht optimal für die anstehende Abschlussprüfung vorbereitet war.

Folglich bestand sie darauf, dass sie sich mindestens zwei- bis dreimal die Woche zusammensetzten, um gemeinsam zu lernen. Draco zeigte sich von dieser Idee gänzlich unbeeindruckt. „Wozu?", hatte er gefragt, als sie ihn einmal mehr dabei besuchte, wie er das Pokalzimmer abstauben musste.

„Weil wir bald unsere Abschlussprüfungen haben und du ohne einen guten Abschluss keine angemessene Stelle finden wirst!", hatte sie empört geantwortet, denn dieser Punkt lag doch auf der Hand.

Draco hatte daraufhin nicht gelacht und ihr den Kopf getätschelt, als er ob er mit einem unverständigen Kind reden würde. „Reg dich ab", hatte er leichthin gesagt. „Als ob das noch eine Rolle spielte, im Herbst bin ich doch eh tot."'

Hermine war bereits bei dem Wort „Herbst" aufgesprungen und schaffte es, die Tür zuzuknallen, als er mit dem Wort „tot" endete.

Dieses ewige Gerede von seinem Tod ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven. Es machte sie aggressiv und sie wollte es nicht hören. Er war ja nicht krank, oder? Dann sollte er diese Sprüche auch lassen.

Sie rannte ins Freie, atmete ein paar Minuten Sauerstoff in vollen Zügen ein, dann kehrte sie kampflustig ins Pokalzimmer zurück und konfrontierte Draco mit ihrer Antwort auf seinen Zukunftspessimismus.

Da Draco von sich aus nicht das mindeste Interesse daran zeigte, seine Ausbildung tatsächlich erfolgreich zu beenden, hatte Hermine schließlich zu speziellen Methoden gegriffen. Sie war nicht bereit, sich ihm auch nur ansatzweise körperlich zu nähern, bis sie nicht die besagten Nachhilfestunden absolviert hatten. Das half.

Draco war, wie sie es sich bereits gedacht hatte, weder dumm noch faul. Er war ein intelligenter und durchaus leistungswilliger junger Mann, dennoch, er hatte von dem vorgegebenen Stoff nicht die geringste Ahnung.

Dass er sich im Unterricht seit Ende der sechsten Klasse nicht mehr gemeldet hatte, lag nicht nur an seinen zahlreichen Tagträumen von bösen Dingen, sondern wohl vor allem daran, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, worum es ging.

Wie er jemals die Prüfungen für die sechste Klasse geschafft hatte, war ihr schleierhaft, denn der aktuelle Unterrichtsstoff war absolut jenseits seines Wissens. Sollte er in diesem Schuljahr auch nur ein einziges Mal aufgepasst haben, hatte offenbar sofort im Anschluss an die Unterrichtsstunde die Verdrängung eingesetzt.

Hermine war das egal. So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Er sollte Reden schwingen so oft und solange er wollte. Solange sie mit ihm gemeinsam in diversen leeren Klassenzimmern, Besenkammern, leeren Lehrerwohnungen und eigentlich abgeschlossenen Gewächshäusern üben konnte, solange musste sie sein nervtötendes Herbst-Gerede auch nicht ernst nehmen.

Je gleichgültiger er gegen alles schien, desto sorgfältiger überlegte Hermine, was sie mit ihm machen sollte. Hermine hatte sich eines Abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum gesetzt und alle Dinge aufgeschrieben, an die er nicht dachte.

Regelmäßige Mahlzeiten. Draco behauptete, dass er das Essen meistens einfach vergessen würde. Die Lösung war, ihm zu jedem ihrer Treffen etwas mitzunehmen. Egal was es war, er aß alles und behauptete hinterher, dass er weder wüsste, ob es geschmeckt hatte oder nicht, noch ob er satt wäre oder noch Hunger hätte.

Weiterhin achtete sie auf seine Kleidung. Weniger darauf, dass es gut aussah, sondern dass es zum Wetter passte. Hermine hatte Draco im Winter zwischen Scharen von Schülern in Pelzmänteln in einem dünnen Shirt herumgehen sehen. Auch jetzt konnte er im Freien den Dunstwolken seines kondensierten Atems nachsehen und dann immer noch behaupten, dass er nicht wüsste, ob ihm kalt war oder nicht.

Zusammengefasst ergab das ein Bild, als ob Draco seinen eigenen Körper nur ab und zu besuchen würde. Den Rest der Zeit war er irgendwo anders. „Schon fort", dachte Hermine eines Abends beiläufig, erschrak sofort darauf über ihre eigenen Gedanken und beruhigte sich, indem sie Unterrichtsstoff für den nächsten Abend vorbereitete.

Sicherlich war er genervt, aber da ihm andererseits alles, was ihn nicht sofort zum Ausrasten brachte, eigentlich komplett egal war, fügte er sich meist doch, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Hermine war absolut überzeugt, dass sie Dracos gesammelte Merkwürdigkeiten mit viel Geduld und Lie… Zuneigung würde beheben können. Und es wurde doch besser, oder? Er erzählte ihr viel seltener von komischen Dingen, die er gesehen hatte, verbrachte immerhin mehr Zeit mit ihr als mit Madam Pomfrey – zumindest soweit Hermine wusste - und war nicht mehr ganz so aggressiv. Gut, das konnte auch daran liegen, dass er nun endgültig ein Verbot für die Große Halle bekommen hatte, nachdem er… ach, es war doch egal warum und sie wollte es auch nicht wissen.

Er war nicht ständig betrunken, die seltsamen Drogen von Snape waren... nun ja, bei Snape und Einsätze hatte er im Moment auch keine, so weit sie wusste. Es würde klappen, wenn sie sich nur genug Mühe gab, würde Draco bis zum Schulabschluss sicherlich wieder ganz normal sein.

Und danach? Wer wollte darüber schon nachdenken, jetzt war April und Juli noch weit.

Xxx

Für heute hatten sie das Lernen immerhin hinter sich. Draco war ungewöhnlich früh mit den Strafarbeiten fertig gewesen, Hermine schloss einen Oblivate an Filch nicht aus, und hatte ihr danach per Schuleule eine Nachricht gesendet, ihn in der Heulenden Hütte zu treffen. Kingsley und Lupin waren an diesem Abend nicht da, irgendeine hässliche Sache, die vielleicht dafür verantwortlich war, dass auch Harry und Ginny beim Abendessen gefehlt hatten. Hermine wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, ob es da einen Zusammenhang geben könnte. Stattdessen hatte sie sich in der Küche mit Kuchen, Obst und kaltem Hähnchen eingedeckt und war derart ausgerüstet zur Heulenden Hütte gepilgert.

Dort angekommen, hatten sie gegessen… Also, eigentlich hatte eher Draco gegessen und Hermine hatte dabei zwei Kapitel aus dem „Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 7" rezitiert und danach getan, was sie eben in letzter Zeit so machten, wenn sie Zeit hatten.

Hermine hatte aber noch weitere Pläne für diesen Abend.

„Ich hab was für dich", murmelte sie mit einem wohligen Seufzen. Sie lagen beide nackt, glücklich, erschöpft und kuschelnd in dem leidlich restaurierten Bett in der Heulenden Hütte und erholten sich vom Tag, dem von Hermine besorgten Brathähnchen und natürlich vom gerade erlebten Geschlechtsverkehr.

Seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken hielt inne. Mit der anderen Hand hob er ihr Kinn an und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich. „Für mich? Du hast mir was mitgebracht?", fragte er neugierig und wirkte dabei wie ein Kind, das darauf hoffte, Schokolade zu bekommen. Hermine grinste und nickte. „Ja… ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Ich hab es sogar eingepackt. Willst du es sehen?"

„Klar…. toll." Draco schubste sie unsanft zur Seite und fuhr in die Höhe. „Komm, gib her. Ich liebe Geschenke."

Hermine kicherte, drückte sich hoch und wickelte mit einem verschämten Seitenblick, ein Bettlaken um sich. Dann angelte sie nach ihrem achtlos zu Boden geworfenen Schulumhang und wühlte eifrig darin herum.

"Hier!" Hermine hatte gefunden, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Ein kleines, in eine bunt-schimmernde Serviette eingewickeltes Etwas. Kaum die Größe eines Steines und vermutlich noch kleiner, denn das Päckchen war weich und man spürte, wie dick der Gegenstand eingewickelt war.

Draco verengte die Augen. War er enttäuscht, dass es nicht größer war? Zögerlich streckte er die Hand aus und drehte die Handfläche nach oben, so dass Hermine ihr Geschenk hineinfallen lassen konnte.

Mit langen, schlanken Fingern wickelte er es so vorsichtig aus als fürchte er, es könne zerbrechen. Hermine hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, knabberte angespannt an ihren Fingernägeln und beobachtete ihn, wie er erst eine, dann die zweite und schließlich die letzte Serviette entfernte und schließlich einen silbernen Ring, in den ein blauer Edelstein eingelassen war, auf seiner Hand liegen hatte. Dracos Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Er schien nicht enttäuscht, nur vollkommen verwirrt. Er hielt den Ring hoch und legte den Kopf schief.

Hermine lächelte. „Das, Draco, ist mein Glücksring. Das ist mein kostbarster Besitz… mal abgesehen von meinen Büchern. Naja, anders als meine Bücher."

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch und betrachtete den allzu offensichtlich billigen Ring skeptisch. Hermine atmete tief durch und lächelte, als sie sah, wie ähnlich der Stein der Farbe seiner Augen war.

„Ich erklär es dir. Der Stein ist blau. Blau ist die Farbe der Harmonie. Der Ring soll dem, der ihm trägt, dabei helfen, egal was für ein Problem er hat, immer wieder zu Ruhe und innerer Harmonie zurückzufinden und sich wohl zu fühlen." Sie grinste, nahm den Ring in ihre Hand und warf ihn hoch. „Außerdem bringt er Glück, ganz sicher." Der Ring flog hoch, rotierte in der Luft, fiel herunter und wurde Hermine von Draco weggeschnappt.

Er schob seinen Unterkiefer von links nach rechts. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, presste dann aber die Lippen zusammen und wirkte, als ob er sich immer noch nicht klar darüber war, was er davon halten sollte.

Hermine nahm seine große Hand in ihre und streifte ihm den Ring vorsichtig über den linken Mittelfinger, da er am Ringfinger bereits den Siegelring seiner Familie trug. „Ich sehe ihn mir immer an, wenn ich traurig bin. Ich hatte ihn meist in meiner Tasche, aber du könntest ihn um den Hals tragen, so wie ich diesen Ring." Hermine zog an ihrem Anhänger, ließ aber gleich wieder davon ab, als sie sah, wie Dracos Mundwinkel missmutig nach unten rutschten und beeilte sich, so beiläufig wie möglich, weiterzuerklären: „Ich hatte ihn bei jeder einzelnen Klassenarbeit seit dem zweiten Jahr dabei… Da hab ich ihn nämlich gekauft. Ich war in den Weihnachtsferien zuhause und habe ihn aus einem Kaugummiautomaten gezogen."

„Einem Kaugummiautomaten?" Draco drehte den Ring nachdenklich an seinem Finger hin und her.

„Jawoll… er hat nur ein paar Pennys gekostet… umgerechnet vielleicht… zwei Knuts." Sie lächelte und nahm seine Ringhand, zog sie zu sich, legte sie sich an die Brust und streichelte darüber. „Er ist vollkommen wertlos. Zumindest, wenn man es mit Geld ausdrücken will, und besitzt nicht die mindesten magischen Fähigkeiten. Ein absolut billiges Muggelspielzeug. Ich habe ihn nur mit einem Zauber versehen, damit er nicht rostet und jedem passt, der ihn anzieht. Aber ich liebe diesen Ring und bin davon überzeugt, dass er mir viel Angst nimmt und mir Glück bringt. Das will ich dir schenken." Das Misstrauen in seinem Gesicht schmolz wie der letzte Schnee an einem warmen Frühlingsmorgen und seine kalte Miene taute auf und wurde wärmer.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, bemühte sich, nicht allzu breit zu lächeln, denn sie musste noch etwas sagen. „Wir haben bald Osterferien… dauert nicht mehr so lange. Ich bin mal wieder bei meinen Eltern und du ja wahrscheinlich auch bei deiner Familie. Ich will, dass du den Ring mitnimmst und ihn dir immer ansiehst, wenn es dir dort nicht gut geht. Außerdem ziehst du ihn an, wenn… wenn ihr etwas macht. Ich will, dass es etwas gibt, das dann auf dich aufpasst, damit…"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Draco hatte ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände genommen, sich vorgebeugt und brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen.

Er zog sich mit einem leicht dümmlich wirkenden Grinsen von ihr zurück, hob die Hand und betrachtete den Ring mit einem seligen Lächeln. „Wann hast du den nochmal gekauft?"

Hermines Wangen wurden heiß. „In meinem zweiten Jahr, sagte ich doch. Er war ja eigentlich wertlos, aber ich habe ihn behalten, weil", sie hustete verlegen, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und nuschelte durch die Finger, „ich hoffte, dass jemand dadurch auf mich aufmerksam wird."

Seine Züge verspannten sich und seine Stimme barg etwas Lauerndes. „Weasley?"

Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… nicht Weasley. Älter!" Hermine senkte verschämt den Kopf und wickelte die Bettdecke etwas enger um sich. Sie würde nie verstehen, wie es Männer nicht im Geringsten stören konnte, sich vollkommen nackt zu präsentieren. Selbst wenn sie alleine war, war sie nur zum Duschen oder Umziehen freiwillig unbekleidet.

Doch der Grund, warum sie sich jetzt so entblößt fühlte, war nicht, dass sie lediglich mit einer dünnen Decke bekleidet war, sondern auch Dracos spöttischer Blick. „Na, sag schon, wer. Kenne ich ihn?"

Hermine wimmerte und nickte. Sie beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor und konnte Dracos amüsiert verzogenen Mund nur noch durch einen Schleier aus dichtem, braunem Haar erkennen. „Es war… lach nicht… hörst du… hör sofort auf… ich sagte doch… ich sagte, du sollst nicht lachen! So, wenn du nicht sofort still bist, dann… bist du wohl… na also… also, es war…ähm… Lockhart!"

Schallendes Lachen folgte. „Lockhart?" Er giggelte, bis er husten musste, schlug sich hart an die Brust und lachte ununterbrochen weiter. Laut und gnadenlos. Hermine spürte an ihren brennenden Ohren, dass sie knallrot sein musste.

„Er hat so unfassbar schöne Bücher geschrieben. Das klang alles so… intelligent." Hermine seufzte wehmütig und spürte selbst, wie ihre Miene mit jedem weiteren Wort träumerischer wurde. „Und er war so… gut aussehend." Sie seufzte hingebungsvoll, fasste sich in die Haare und streichelte selbstvergessen ihre Locken. „Er hatte so schöne, honigblonde Locken… Und er hat immer Sachen gesagt, die sich so klug angehört haben." Sie seufzte wohlig und lächelte Draco selig an. „Er war so freundlich zu mir… So… so… so dankbar…" Sie errötete etwas mehr, ignorierte Dracos unablässiges Gekicher und senkte die Augen. „Ich habe ihm zum Valentinstag eine Karte geschrieben. Jeden Tag habe ich diesen Ring getragen und darauf gehofft, dass er mir zurückschreibt!"

Draco bog sich vor Lachen. Prustete, schnaubte und johlte. „Valentinstagkarte… hahahah… oh Merlin, wie geil."

Hermine fand das nun doch ziemlich kränkend. Sie holte aus und boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. „Hör sofort auf." Er schüttelte den Kopf und kicherte weiter. „Ich… ich kann nicht…" Er lachte, giggelte und krümmte sich. „Lockhart. Hahaha… sein nächstes Buch: Schlammwrestling mit Schlammblütern!"

Hermine wurde es zu dumm. Diesen Spott sollte er ihr büßen. Sie warf sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn. Dadurch verloren sie beide das Gleichgewicht und kippten um. „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst… dann wirst du es mir büßen!"

Draco kringelte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… ich erinnere mich… du hast doch damals alle seine bescheuerten Fragen bei dem Test gewusst… Und die Valentinszwerge… Hast du ihm einen geschickt, der ein Lied gesungen hat?"

„Okay… jetzt reicht's." Hermines Mund verzog sich gefährlich, sie klemmte seinen Oberkörper zwischen ihren Beinen ein und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. „Du hast es nicht anders verdient."

Ein unanständiges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, das Kichern wurde wirklich leiser und Sekunden später spürte sie seine Hände an ihrem Hintern, die sie auf sein Becken drückten.

„Ha… das denkst du dir so. Von wegen…" Hermine beugte sich über ihn, hob ihre Hände, als wollte sie ihn würgen und stürzte sich mit lautem Kampfgeschrei auf ihn, um ihn mit hingebungsvollem Sadismus zu duchzukitzeln.

Draco quiekte entsetzt und zappelte, als habe sie ihm einen Stromschlag verpasst. Sie hatte schon länger gemerkt, wie kitzlig er war, doch das, was er hier tat, sich winden, schreien, drehen und mit den Beinen strampeln, das erstaunte selbst sie. Hermine presste sich fester an seinen Unterleib, um von seinen herumzappelnden Beinen nicht heruntergekippt zu werden und quälte ihn umso leidenschaftlicher weiter. „Ergib dich, Slytherin! Los, auf der Stelle!"

Er japste, schnappte nach Luft und quetschte ein gequältes, atemloses „okay... hör auf" hervor.

Hermine legte die siegreichen Hände neben seinen Schultern ab, schob sich nun freiwillig direkt über sein Becken und setzte sich aufrecht darauf. Die Arme verschränkt, blickte sie triumphierend auf ihn hinab.

Er rang immer noch nach Luft, atmete hart und doch schien er sich, so unterlegen er auch war, recht wohl zu fühlen. Seine Hände glitten ihre Oberschenkel hinauf und hinab, schoben sie leicht vor und zurück und genoss die ganze Situation sehr, falls sie sich nicht irrte.

Er betrachtete sie nachdenklich und Hermine wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass das Tuch, in das sie sich vorhin gewickelt hatte, heruntergerutscht war und er freie Sicht auf ihren Busen hatte. In einer etwas hilflosen Geste zog sie das Tuch wieder höher. Zu klein und sicher kein besonders schöner Anblick… aber warum wirkte er dann jetzt so enttäuscht?

Enttäuscht und nachdenklich. Er atmete tief durch, bog den Rücken durch, um sich etwas anders hinzulegen und drückte sich Hermine für einen Moment hart entgegen. Dann sank er zurück, legte sich einen Arm hinter den Kopf und strich mit der anderen Hand über ihre Arme, die sie schützend vor ihre Brust gelegt hatte. „Dein Ring scheint nicht zu wirken. Du hast Lockhart immer noch nicht geheiratet, nicht? Stattdessen sitzt du hier auf mir. Enttäuscht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, Draco, denn erstens sitze ich ganz gerne auf dir", sie lächelte ihm vielsagend zu und bewegte sich auf ihm, kicherte, als sie sah, wie er sich daraufhin grinsend auf die Unterlippe biss und zählte weiter auf: „Zweitens, hatte ich bei etwas anderem Glück."

„So?" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und seine Hand zog ihren Arm sanft weg, legte sich stattdessen überraschend zart auf ihre kleinen, kein bisschen schönen Brüste und er sah sie dabei an, als wäre sie… schön.

„Ja, Draco. Ich hatte Glück, weil ich herausgefunden habe, was dein Vater aus der Kammer lassen wollte. Ich wurde nur versteinert, ich bin nicht gestorben. Und deswegen", sie schob seine Hand weg, legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und küsste ihn sanft, „will ich, dass du Ring hast, wenn du nicht hier bist."

Hermine lächelte und setzte sich wieder aufrecht nach hinten. Sie schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln, das nicht erwidert wurde. Eigentlich konnte sie im Moment in seinem Gesicht gar keine Emotion erkennen. Maskenhaft wirkte seine Miene. War es denn möglich, dass Menschen, die Okklumentik beherrschten, nicht nur ihre expliziten Gedanken, sondern auch Gefühle so geschickt verbergen konnten, dass sie für ihre Umwelt, wenn sie es so wollten, so unnahbar wie Steinfiguren wirkten?

Eine Steinfigur, die Hermines Hand in ihrer hielt und sie weiterhin unbewegt mit kalten, grauen Augen anstarrte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Sollte sie vorhin Erregung gespürt haben, war das vorbei. Nichts Greifbares, Verstehbares war mehr da.

Draco schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und… riss die Augen wieder auf.

Er drückte den Oberkörper nach oben. Seine Hände schnellten zu ihren Schultern, packten sie und warfen sie wie einen unnützen Gegenstand von ihm herunter.

Hermine lag mit dem Gesicht dort, auf der leeren Matratze, wo eben noch ihr nervöser Liebhaber gelegen hatte. Draco selbst war aus dem Bett gesprungen und hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Hermine wollte sich scharf über die grobe Art, wie er sie von sich geschubst hatte, beschweren, doch gerade als sie den Mund öffnete, schoss seine Hand vor, presste sich auf ihre Lippen und drückte ihren gesamten Oberkörper mit sehr viel Kraft zurück in die Kissen.

Hermine gab sich Mühe, gleichmäßig ein und auszuatmen und sich nicht der in ihr aufsteigenden Panik hinzugeben. Sie war nicht in Gefahr. Draco würde nicht durchdrehen. Sie war nicht in Gefahr. Er hatte keinen seiner merkwürdigen Anfälle. Sie war nicht in Gefahr. Gleichmäßig atmen.

Dennoch zitterte sie am ganzen Leib. Er presste sie fest nach hinten, beugte sich über sie, hob sich einen Finger an die Lippen und nickte ihr bedeutungsvoll zu.

Hermine erwiderte das Nicken, soweit es eben mit zurückgedrücktem Kopf ging, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie mitspielen würde. Mitspielen war immer das Beste, wenn er merkwürdige Dinge tat.

Sie war nicht in Gefahr…

Die eben noch fest auf ihren Mund gepresste Hand zog sich langsam, sanft, zurück. Dennoch sah er sie nicht an, sondern blickte beunruhigt zur Tür. Langsam richtete er sich auf, weiter auf die Tür starrend, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Türklinke, glitt geräuschlos wie eine Katze an dem Bett vorbei und schmiegte sich in einer befremdlich sanften Art an die Wand, legte sein Ohr dagegen und schloss die Augen.

„Draco… Was ist denn?", fragte sie ängstlich und zog die zerknüllte Decke hoch über ihre Brust.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete bestimmend auf sie. „Nimm deinen Zauberstab und leg dich unter das Bett!"

„Was?" Hermine bekam Angst. Wenn er wirklich gerade einen seiner Flashbacks duchlebte, könnte er vielleicht doch gefährlich werden. Wenn er dachte, dass er in Gefahr war… Wenn er dachte, dass die Gefahr von ihr ausging. Mehr aus diesem Grund denn aus Gehorsam, angelte sie nach ihrem achtlos am Kopfende abgelegten Zauberstab und richtete ihn ebenfalls in Richtung Tür… oder vielleicht doch eher auf ihn?

„Leg dich sofort unter das Bett!", zischte er drohend. „Mach schon!"

Draco legte sein Ohr wieder gegen die Wand, tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie schweigen musste. Er schloss die Augen, drehte seinen Zauberstab in der anderen Hand zweimal im Kreis und ließ damit all die schwebenden Kerzen mit einem geräuschlosen „Plopp" verschwunden.

„Da draußen ist jemand!"

Klong.

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Selbst das leiseste Luftholen durch die Nase, Schlucken oder eine Bewegung ihres Körpers, erschien ihr verräterisch laut wie ein gellender Schrei.

Klong.

Sie hörte es. Ganz leise… die Treppe knarzte unter schweren Schritten, die langsam näher kamen.

Draco fuchtelte nervös in ihre Richtung und diesesmal gehorchte Hermine. Sie warf das Bettlaken von sich und schlüpfte zitternd, aber ohne ein verräterisches Geräusch zu verursachen, aus dem Bett, um sofort darunter zu verschwinden.

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück. Er war vollkommen nackt und wenn der, der hereinkommen würde, die Tür zu weit aufstoßen sollte, würde er sofort den Körper spüren, der sich dort, in der Hoffnung, von einer hereinkommenden Person nicht beachtet zu werden, versteckt hielt.

Klong.

Die Schritte waren schon ein wenig lauter geworden. Die Person musste am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen sein. Hermines Augen lagen wie gebannt auf Draco, der nackt wie ein David von Michelangelo, wenn auch nicht ganz so gut gebaut - bereit für alles, was auf ihn zukommen würde, immer noch neben der Tür wartete.

Sein Zauberstab zitterte. In dem Moment, als ihre Blicke sich begegneten, huschte ein dünnes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

Klong.

Schon näher. Eine Tür zu einem Nebenraum wurde geöffnet. Hatten die Schritte eben noch recht gemächlich geklungen, wurden sie nun hektischer, energischer. Sie hätte aufschreien können. Hermine deutete in die Richtung, wo nun die Schritte jenseits der Zimmerwand hektisch auf und abschritten und die Person, die dort ging, Gegenstände bewegte.

Draco drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, wohin sie zeigte. Er nickte verstehend. Er hatte es selbstverständlich auch gehört und seiner unnatürlich geraden, steifen Haltung nach, war er viel zu angespannt, um an irgendetwas anderes zu denken als daran, dass man sie gleich suchen würde. Er legte einen Finger an die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Deutete ihr an, still zu sein. Jetzt mehr denn je.

Hermine presste ihre Stirn gegen den schmutzigen Fußboden, doch statt des erhofften Druckabbaus überkam sie nur eine erneute Welle Übelkeit. Außerdem fror sie erbärmlich.

Mit Draco aneinander gekuschelt im Bett zu liegen war etwas anderes, als nackte Haut auf kaltem, mit Staub und Spinnweben überzogenem Holz zu spüren.

Dennoch presste sie die Stirn weiter gegen die Bodendielen, denn erstens hatte sie eben eine besonders hässliche Spinne entdeckt, die über ihr herumkrabbelte, zweitens, weil sie sonst vor Wut über sich selbst aufgeschrien hätte.

Hermine war ein reinlicher Mensch. Wenn sie auch heute nicht mehr soviel Aufwand, wie noch vor wenigen Monaten betrieben, um die Hütte ihren Bedürfnissen anzupassen, wollte sie dennoch nicht auf alles verzichten.

Im Zimmer nebenan lag nicht nur eine Rolle Klopapier, sondern auch Duschgel. Die Person im Nebenzimmer würde das sehen und wie konnte man solche Dinge, vor allem in Verbindung mit reparierter Toilette und Badewanne, falsch verstehen? Die Person nebenan hatte verstanden. Mit einem Mal schien sie darauf bedacht, leise zu gehen, als sie das hergerichtete Badezimmer verließ und auf das nächste Zimmer zusteuerte.

Hermine riss die Augen weit auf und starrte wie hypnotisiert zu der sich quietschend öffnenden Tür. Sie steckte sich ihre Faust in den Mund, um nicht zu schreien. Schwere Schritte hallten auf dem morschen Fußboden, von denen jeder einzelne von einem gespenstisch klingenden, metallischen „Klong" begleitet wurde. Der Mann - der Art der Schritte nach musste es ein Mann sein – ging, als wäre er einem veralteten, amerikanischen Gefängnis entkommen und hätte eine Eisenkugel am Bein festgekettet.

Klong.

Rasselnder Atem, der eines Menschen, nicht der eines Dementors.

Klong.

Ein klobiger, dunkelbrauner Stiefel blieb neben dem Bett stehen. Der zweite Schuh war schmaler, weil er von keinem richtigen Fuß ausgefüllt wurde. Hermine kannte diese Schuhe und nun erkannte sie auch die Person, die die unheimlichen Klong-Geräusche verursacht hatte.

Moody! Natürlich… die schweren, metallischen Schritte waren von Moody gekommen. Er rief laut: „Bill, komm mal hier rauf!" Bill musste also noch weiter unten im Haus sein.

Ganz langsam, behäbig und abgrundtief hässlich, ließ sich die große, schwarze, dünnbeinige Spinne an einem seidenen Faden vor Hermine vom Bett herab. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und dennoch durfte sie durch keinen Laut, kein Zucken oder ein sonstiges Lebenszeichen auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Die Spinne verharrte für einen Moment, als müsse sie sich erst orientieren und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, das Tier mit einem Lockzauber zu sich zu rufen. Manche Menschen hatten Angst vor Spinnen und reagierten gereizt bis panisch, wenn ihnen unversehens ein solches Tier das Bein emporkroch. Hermine wusste nicht, ob Alastair „Mad Eye" Moody in einer solchen Weise auf Spinnen reagierte, doch wenn, wollte sie es hier nicht herausfinden.

Statt zu Moody krabbelte die Spinne nun auf Hermine zu. Die langen, dünnen Beine, ließen den Körper fast frei, wie ein modernes Kunstwerk, über den Boden schweben.

Ganz langsam, ein hohes Bein nach dem anderen, krabbelte das Tier auf Hermine zu. Hermine erschauderte. Die eine Hand krampfte sich in ihrem Mund zusammen, die andere lag locker neben ihr auf dem Boden. Moody hatte ein gutes Gehör, er würde es hören, wenn sie ihre Hand wegzog. Sie musste es aushalten, dass die Spinne ihre Hand berührte, und langsam, hoheitsvoll ihren Arm hinauf, auf ihr Gesicht zustakste. Ihre Haut wurde eiskalt und doch schien jede Berührung eines Spinnenbeines brennende Stromstöße auszusenden.  
Draco hatte ihr vorhin seine Finger, wie eine wandernde Spinne, über den Rücken gleiten lassen. Sie hatte auf dem Bauch gelegen, er hatte sich halb über sie gelegt und seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken hinauf und hinunter kitzeln lassen. Das war schön gewesen.

Hermine atmete tief durch und versuchte nur daran zu denken, wie schön sich das angefühlt hatte, als die Spinne ein Bein auf ihre Wange setzte.

Hatte sie auch Flashbacks? So wie Draco? Möglich, denn urplötzlich stand ihr ein käsig-gelber Ron vor Gesicht, das Gesicht vor Ekel verzerrt, als er eine Spinne in seinem Bett im Fuchsbau gefunden hatte.

Damals, als alles noch gut war. Hermine war an diesem Tag in den Fuchsbau gekommen, da Bill und Fleur am nächsten Morgen heiraten würden. Nachts war sie in sein Bett geschlichen. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen und danach gekuschelt. Irgendwann waren sie eingeschlafen und dann war sie, mitten in der Nacht, von einem panischen Ron aufgeweckt worden, der sich ganz furchtbar erschrocken hatte, weil ihm eine Spinne übers Gesicht gekrabbelt war.

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, weil auch ihr jetzt, eine Spinne über die Nase wanderte. Sie war nicht sehr empfindlich, doch zu spüren, wie die dünnen Beinchen beim Einatmen leicht ins Nasenloch hineinrutschten… widerlich.

Moody drehte sich um. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass Moody nicht nur ein gutes Gehör, sondern auch ein magisches Auge hatte. Er musste Draco sehen, auch wenn er hinter der Tür stand. Moody blieb stehen, sah sich nicht weiter um, das war nicht gut…

Alle Vorsicht außer Acht lassend schlug sie die Spinne von ihrem Gesicht und boxte mit der Faust auf den Boden. Moody wirbelte herum und so sah Hermine noch sein verwirrtes Gesicht, als er, von ihrem Schockzauber getroffen, nach hinten kippte.

Hermine schloss die Augen und wartete auf den dumpfen Aufprall, doch der kam nicht. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah Dracos nackte Beine hinter dem schlaff in seinen Armen liegenden Auroren. „Du musst aufpassen!", zischte er wütend. „Unten ist noch jemand. Wenn Moody fällt, kommt er sofort hoch und schießt mit Flüchen um sich."

Sie sah, wie Draco Moody sanft vor sich auf dem Boden ablegte.

Hermine krabbelte ächzend unter dem Bett heraus, schlang die Arme um sich und eilte so schnell sie konnte in Dracos ausgestreckte Arme. Es war kalt hier drinnen, doch dass sie jetzt zitterte, lag weniger an der Zimmertemperatur, als an der Tatsache, dass hier ein leicht paranoider, kampferfahrener, bewusstloser Auror neben dem Bett lag, der intelligent genug war, um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.

Draco legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. Mit der freien Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt, zielte er unverändert auf Moodys Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nervös hin und her, seine Augen flackerten nervös und sie spürte wie sein sich heftig hebender und senkender Brustkorb sich gegen ihren eigenen zitternden Körper presste.

„Draco was…. Was tun wir denn jetzt mit ihm?"

Er sah kurz zu ihr herab, verzog den Mund und setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, als die Tür sich erneut quietschend öffnete und ein sorgloser Bill Weasley ins Zimmer spaziert kam.

Hermine quiekte entsetzt und drückte sich an Draco, der, als Bill das Zimmer betreten hatte, seinen Zauberstab hinter Hermines Rücken verborgen hatte.

Bills Bewgungen gefroren, als wäre er mitten in der Bewegung zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Sogar die freundlichen Augen und den leicht nach oben gezogenen Mund hatte er noch, als er reglos vor der nackten Hermine stehen blieb, die sich an den ebenso unbekleideten Draco Malfoy drückte und zu deren Füßen ein bewusstloser Moody lag.

Dann, Merlin, war Bill schnell, schoss sein Arm nach vorne, er zielte, atmete ein und -

„Stupor!" - kippte wie ein gefällter Baum nach hinten um, als der Fluch, den Draco hinter Hermines Rücken hervorgeschossen hatte, hart auf ihn prallte.

Hermine hatte den Fluch gefühlt, doch sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um den Schreck über die Verbrennung zu verdauen, die ihr Draco gerade verpasst hatte.

In dieser Zeit hatte Draco von ihr abgelassen, war über die beiden Auroren hinübergestiegen und lief mit drohend erhobenem Zauberstab den Gang hinunter.  
Sie wollte ihm folgen, aber nicht so. Sie versuchte, ihre Blößen zu bedecken, zielte auf ihre Kleider und ließ Hose, Unterwäsche, Pullover und alles andere, was sie vorhin getragen hatte, zu sich herfliegen. Ungestüm, doch gleichzeitig auch ungeschickt, stolperte sie in ihre Hosen hinein, verhedderte sich in ihrem BH und kippte um, als sie ihre Socken anzog.

Wo war Draco? Sie warf einen angstvollen Blick zur Tür. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr. Hermine krabbelte zitternd an den am Boden liegenden Bill und Moody vorbei, klammerte sich an der Tür fest und zog sich auf ihre immer noch wackligen Beine. Draco war nicht im Flur.

Ein scheuer Blick zurück – beide Männer waren so bewusstlos wie zuvor - dann wagte sie den beiden den Rücken zuzukehren und Draco zu suchen.

„Draco!", rief sie laut und hätte sich Sekunden später selbst ohrfeigen können, denn wenn noch jemand hier war, hatte der sie nun gehört.

„Hier unten. Bleib, wo du bist, ich komm gleich wieder zu dir!", kam augenblicklich die deutliche, laute Antwort.

Hermine wollte aber nicht hierbleiben. Zum einen, weil es ein recht unheimliches Gefühl war, hier mit diesen beiden Ordensmitgliedern alleine zu sein, zum anderen, weil „Komm nicht runter!" sehr interessant klang.

Sie huschte so leise sie konnte den Gang entlang, bis sie das Geländer erreicht hatte und vorsichtig nach unten spähte.

Sie sah Draco in der Nähe der Treppe, doch bereits unten in dem großen Zimmer stehen, in dem sie im Februar auf Rattenjagd gegangen waren. Er wirkte erstaunlich ruhig. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, sich nicht durch ein Knarzen zu verraten, glitt sie nahezu geräuschlos die Treppe hinab, drückte sich hinter den Vorsprung an der Wand und äugte neugierig zu Draco hinüber.

Was machte er denn da? Er stand vor einem großen, massiven und sicherlich gut hundert Jahre alten Holzschrank und starrte offenbar bewegungslos, ohne auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken in die Regale hinein. Da die Schranktür ihr den Blick versperrte, konnte sie nicht sehen, was dort drinnen denn so interessant für Draco war, doch schien es für Hermine einleuchtend, dass es etwas war, das Bill und Moody in Bezug auf die Todesser entweder gefunden hatten oder einsetzen wollten.

„Was ist denn da drin?"

Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte zu Hermine herum.

Hermine kam einige Schritte näher, verharrte einen Moment, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Draco, was ist denn?"

Er atmete tief durch, strich sich durch sein Haar und legte eine Hand an die offene Schranktür. Ganz langsam schloss er sie, die Augen jedoch stets auf Hermine gerichtet. „Das willst du nicht wissen!"

„Doch!" Trotzig wie ein kleines Kind stieß sie mit dem Fuß auf, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und stapfte entschlossen zu ihrem Ziel. Breitbeinig baute sie sich vor Draco auf, stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften und hob herausfordernd das Kinn. „Geh beiseite. Was ist da drin? Todesserspielzeug?"

Es irritierte Hermine ein wenig zu sehen, dass bei ihrem letzten Wort ein schiefes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte, doch so schnell es gekommen war, war es wieder weg und hinterließ eine Miene, die mit einem Mal beunruhigend ernst und erwachsen wirkte. Statt Platz zu machen, stemmte er den Arm fester gegen den Schrank und straffte seine Haltung. „Geh wieder hoch, Hermine. Ich komme gleich."

Hermine fühlte sich mehr und mehr unbehaglich. Draco bei seinen Verrücktheiten zu beobachten, war beängstigend, aber jetzt wirkte er, als ob er vollkommen klar wäre und einen guten Grund hatte, den Schrank geschlossen zu halten. Doch gerade deshalb wollte sie unbedingt wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Sie verzog ihren Mund, trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihren Arm ausstrecken zu können und bohrte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes in seine nackte Brust. „Geh – sofort - beiseite!"

Er nickte schicksalsergeben. Und doch war er ruhig, so ruhig, dass es ihr Angst machte. Er atmete tief durch und streckte ihr einen Arm entgegen. „Okay, vorher gibst du ja doch keine Ruhe. Komm her, Hermine!"

Es war so seltsam. Seine ruhige, beherrschte Art. Dass er in jedem Satz ihren Namen nannte. Seine ernsten Augen, die so… klar… ja, wirklich klar, ohne den Irrsinn der letzten Zeit schienen.

Hermine fühlte sich, als würde sie über Watte gehen. Sie wusste, dass es etwas gab, wovor sie Angst haben könnte, vielleicht auch sollte und dennoch musste sie es wissen. Gerade weil es eines der Geheimnisse war, das man wohl vor ihr verbergen wollte.

Er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus. Als sie noch etwas näher war, zog er sie dicht an sich heran und umarmte sie. Hermine war so irritiert, dass ihr eigener Zauberstabarm immer noch erhoben war, wenn er nun auch in eine ganz andere Richtung zeigte und sie die Umarmung nur still duldete, statt in irgendeiner Weise darauf zu reagieren.

„Hör zu, Hermine", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „In dem Schrank ist eine Leiche. Ein Mann, er sieht nicht gut aus!"

Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Er fing sie auf, als sie leicht einknickte und hielt sie mit beiden Armen umschlungen, um ihr Halt zu geben. „Es ist okay. Keine Angst, niemand, den du kennst. Er sieht nur nicht sonderlich schön aus!"

Er rubbelte ihr tröstend über den Rücken, strich ihr zart über die Wange und küsste ihre Stirn. „Hast du schon mal eine Leiche gesehen?"

Hermine schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich… ich denke nicht. Damals, als Cedric… da waren viele Leute und sie haben ihn schnell weggebracht und dann… nein!"

„Ist okay!" Er nickte, drückte sie noch einmal und ließ dann von ihr ab. „Manche kriegen Angst, wenn sie zum ersten Mal eine Leiche sehen, aber ich bin ja da. Also, ich mache die Tür jetzt auf, okay?"

Hermine schnaubte hart, schloss die Augen, dann nickte sie.

Draco war normalerweise weder ruhig, noch mutig, noch jemand, von dem man Schutz erhoffte. Eigentlich war er das genaue Gegenteil von alledem, dennoch war sie ihm sehr dankbar, dass er zuerst ihre Hand nahm, bevor er mit der anderen, etwas umständlich, denn in der hielt er seinen Zauberstab, die schwere Tür zu dem wuchtigen Schrank aufzog.

Hermine schrie auf und hielt sich die Hände vor den Mund.

Der Schrank war in zwei Hälften aufgeteilt. Die eine Hälfte war mit Fächern versehen, in die Wäsche einsortiert werden sollte. In der zweiten Hälfte war mehr Platz, wohl, um lange Mäntel oder Kleider aufzuhängen. Hier hockte, zusammengekauert und grau, ein Mann, der bereits deutliche Verwesungsspuren aufwies.

Die toten Augen lagen tief in den eingesunkenen Augenhöhlen und waren halb geschlossen. Die Wangen eingefallen, die Mundwinkel hingen schlaff herab, doch der Mund selbst stand offen, denn die Lippen hatten sich bereits ein Stück weit über die Zähne zurückgezogen, so dass der Tote zu schreien schien.

Hermine taumelte gegen Dracos Brust. Er fing sie, hielt sie vorausschauend fest, denn schon wieder gaben ihre Knie nach. Wie ein Kleinkind, das gerade laufen lernt, hing sie in seinen Armen.

Die Haare des Toten standen wirr und stumpf vom Kopf ab. Nasenhaare ragten unangenehm weit aus der Nase heraus. Die Finger waren gelb und das Nagelbett war dunkel. Der Mann war nackt und verströmte einen intensiven Geruch nach Fäulnis. Hermine würgte und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an letzten Sommer, als ihr Mutter ein rohes Lammkotlett im Auto vergessen hatte. Als sie zwei Tage später zum Bahnhof Kings Cross fuhren, hatte das ganze Auto bestialisch gestunken. So wie dieser Mann heute stank.

Der Körper wirkte schlaff und irgendwie unvollständig. Er war problemlos als Mann mittleren Alters zu erkennen, doch war er eindeutig zu wenig. Der ganze Körper wirkte, als habe er sich zurückgezogen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Füße. Dicke, gelbliche Nägel ragten weit aus dem Nagelbrett heraus. Hellrote Leichenflecken auf den Füßen und den Oberschenkeln. Den Rücken und die Arme konnte Hermine wegen der gekauerten Haltung nicht erkennen.

Draco zog sie wieder nach oben. Er atmete fast ebenso heftig wie sie. „Sieh dir seinen Hals an!"

Hermine nickte, überwand ihre Abscheu, beugte sich ein wenig in den Schrank hinein und gab ein ersticktes Gurgeln von sich, als sie den Toten so nahe vor sich sah… und roch. Hermine presste sich die Hand vor den Mund und taumelte einige Schritte zurück, bis sie wieder gegen Draco stieß.  
Warum war er so ruhig? Dort drinnen im Schrank saß ein halb verwester Mann, dem man die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hatte. Die Wunde klaffte immer noch offen.

Statt eine seiner üblichen Panikattacken zu bekommen, tätschelte er ihr ruhig den Rücken, als wäre sie ein besonders arbeitswilliges Pferd, und zog sie wieder an sich heran. „Das ist Rookwood!" Er biß sich auf die Lippen, sah zu dem Toten drehte sich dann wieder zu Hermine. Er zog sie fester an sich und drückte ihr mit der freien Hand den Kopf gegen seinen Hals. „Er ist nicht dort drin gestorben. Kein Blut… Sie, sie müssen ihn vorhin irgendwo gefunden haben und… was weiß ich, warum sie ihn ausgezogen haben. Danach haben sie ihn dann hierher geschafft und…"

Er brach ab. Nun wirkte er doch unruhig, er drückte Hermine nun wieder mit beiden Armen an sich. Eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die andere Hand in ihren Locken vergraben. Er atmete heftig und flach. „Merlin… Wenn sie uns gesehen hätten. Hermine… wenn ich sie nicht gehört hätte… sie… Merlin!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte hart.

„Hermine!" Er schob sie etwas von sich weg, schüttelte sich, und wirkte sogleich etwas ruhiger, doch auch bestimmter. „Weißt du, ob in dieser Hütte hier Ordenstreffen stattfinden?"

Hermine schlang die Arme um sich, drehte sich zu dem im stummen Schrei verharrenden Rookwood um und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung… Sie treffen sich manchmal im Schloss… Weißt du ja, aber… also…Sie sagen mir auch vieles nicht. Also… kann sein!"

Draco nickte bedächtig, trat einen Schritt vor und hängte seinen Arm an die Schranktür. „Kein Blut, nicht? Auch an der Wunde nicht… Sie müssen ihn gewaschen haben. Ich frage mich wo…"

„Aber das haben sie doch nicht heute gemacht!", entfuhr es Hermine, für sie selbst überraschend sicher.

„Ach, nein?" Er drehte sich zu ihr und hob neugierig eine Augenbraue. „Woher willst du das wissen? Natürlich waren sie das… Ich hab doch vorhin die Schranktür gehört…Natürlich haben sie ihn…"

„Das mag ja sein, aber", Hermine gab sich einen Ruck, straffte sich, wagte es nun doch näher an den Schrank heranzutreten und deutete auf die vorstehenden Zähne der Leiche. „Sie ihn dir doch mal an. Rieche… Der wurde doch nicht heute getötet. Also vielleicht haben sie ihn heute hierher geschafft, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn auch getötet haben. Sieh mal… diese vorstehenden Zähne, die Haare an seiner Stirn… seine Finger… Da zieht sich doch überall das Fleisch schon zurück und", Hermine hielt die Luft an, würgte allen Ekel und alle Abscheu für einen Moment herunter, packte den kalten, schlaffen Arm des Toten und wedelte ein paar Mal mit dem Handgelenk hin und her. „Siehst du.. keine Totenstarre. Die Totenstarre hält sich bis zu achtundvierzig Stunden nach dem Tod, aber da ist ja alles weg. Sonst hätten sie ihn auch gar nicht in den Schrank reinquetschen können!" Hermine wischte sich angewidert die Hand an ihrer Hose ab und sah erwartungsvoll zu Draco, der sich die Hand an seiner nackten Brust rieb und sie beunruhigend nachdenklich ansah. „Interessant… und da bist du dir sicher?"

„Naja…" Hermine zuckte die Achseln und wagte einen weiteren, nun nicht mehr ganz so furchtsamen, sondern eher geschäftsmäßigen Blick auf Rookwood. „Also, ich kann das natürlich nicht so sicher bestimmten wie ein Arzt, äh… Heiler. Aber der", sie stach Rookwood mit dem Finger in die unangenehm weiche Muskelmasse seines Armes, „der ist schon ein paar Tage tot. Also, ich wäre nicht mal sicher, dass Moody und Bill…"

„Oh, doch!" Draco kratzte sich gedankenverloren am Kinn und beugte sich ebenfalls prüfend über Rookwood. „Doch, ich denke schon! Hmm… ein paar Tage…"

„Man sollte meinen, du wüsstest das. Immerhin hast du sicher schon viel mehr To…" Sie brach ab und erschauderte.

Draco drehte sich um und grinste auf diese bösartige, gefühlskalte Art, mit der er sie jahrelang tyrannisiert hatte. „Natürlich habe ich viel mehr Tote gesehen als du. Aber die waren in der Regel…äh… frischer! So… ein paar Tage! Tja, Hermine… dann hab ich noch eine Frage an dich!"

Er richtete sich auf, und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen.

„Ja?", fragte Hermine, die sich recht wohl dabei fühlte, ihre Kenntnisse vor dem offenbar uninformierten Draco auszubreiten.

Draco lächelte. „Stupor!"

xxx

Das Mädchen kippte nach hinten. Er hatte versucht sie zu fangen, hatte sich dabei jedoch vergriffen und so polterte sie laut zu Boden. Draco seufzte, warf ihr einen bedauernden Blick zu und stieg über sie hinweg in Richtung Treppe. Er würde sich später mit ihr befassen. Einstweilen musste er sich um die beiden Killer da oben kümmern.

Rookwood war also schon ein paar Tage tot. Da war Hermine sicher und so wie er sie einschätzte, konnte man ihrem Urteil vertrauen. Ein paar Tage… Auf jeden Fall länger als achtundvierzig Stunden. Die Frage war dann, wer der Rookwood gewesen war, den er gestern Nacht auf dem Todessertreffen gesehen hatte.

Heute war wieder ein Treffen. Die Todesser waren zur Zeit schwer mit allem möglichen beschäftigt und wenn Draco sich nicht irrte, machte er selbst sich im Moment gar nicht so schlecht.

Als er das Mädchen geschockt hatte, wollte er zunächst nur sichergehen, dass sie ihn nicht daran hindern würde, diese beiden Ordensmitglieder gefangen zu nehmen. Wie würde der Lord ihm für ein solches Geschenk danken…

Doch nun, während er Stufe um Stufe den beiden gefallenen Männern entgegenstieg, stieg ein anderer Gedanke in seinem Geist empor.

So, der dort unten im Schrank, das war Rookwood. Natürlich hatten Moody und Bill etwas mit seiner Ermordung zu tun. Leichen fand man nicht einfach wie Pilze im Wald. Vor allem, da sich zur Zeit ein falscher Rookwood bei den Todessern herumdrückte und sie zweifellos nach Herzenslust ausspionierte. Das musste nicht unbedingt etwas schlechtes sein, wenn man klug mit diesem Umstand umging.

Draco rollte seinen Zauberstab versonnen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger hin und her, während er die bewusstlosen Männer vom Türrahmen aus betrachtete. Es war nicht ganz ungefährlich, was er sich überlegt hatte, obwohl es keinerlei Kampf erforderte.

Zuerst würde er sich natürlich anziehen…

dann… seinen Plan in die Wege leiten und dann…

Lord Voldemort in die Heulende Hütte rufen.

Xxx

Draco lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und zwang sich zu einem letzten Lächeln, um Hermine zu verabschieden. Sie wirkte misstrauisch und angespannt. Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Sie fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und so oft wie sie grüblerisch die Stirn in Falten zog, die Augen nachdenklich nach oben verdrehte und sich die Wange rieb, dachte sie gerade angestrengt drüber nach, was sie von diesem Nachmittag vergessen hatte.

Vergessen war eigentlich nicht der richtige Ausdruck, aber Draco würde sich hüten ihr zu sagen, dass sie das plötzliche Auftauchen von Weasley und Moody, sowie den toten Rookwood im Schrank nicht einfach vergessen hatte, sondern dass er ihr diese Erinnerung gestohlen hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich nur daran, hier mit ihm Zeit verbracht zu haben. Als sie erwacht war hatte er sich aufgeräumt von ihr verabschiedet, gesagt, dass sie mal wieder völlig die Zeit vergessen hätten und sie schnell zurück müsse, da es bald Abendessen geben würde.

Hermine sah immer wieder verwirrt zu ihm, auf ihre Uhr, die Treppe hinauf, als überlege sie immer noch, wie sie dort hinuntergegangen war, ohne sich daran zu erinnern. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihr Gedächtnis zu modifizieren. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihm den Ring, den er tatsächlich und voll liebevollem Stolz an seiner Hand trug, gegeben hatte, sie dann noch einmal Sex hatten und danach eingeschlafen wären.

Hermine wäre zuerst aufgewacht, zu schnell aufgestanden und dabei umgekippt. Er, Draco, hätte ihr aufgeholfen und das Zimmer wieder in den üblichen Zustand zurückversetzt. Sie wäre wegen der Ohnmacht nur etwas schwummrig gewesen, das war alles.

Sie stand direkt vor dem Geheimgang, schüttelte schon wieder ungläubig den Kopf und rieb sich die Schläfen. Draco grinste noch etwas breiter, machte einen dummen Witz von wegen „Sex ist gut gegen Kopfschmerzen" und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie daraufhin genervt mit den Augen rollte und den Geheimgang endlich betrat.

Endlich, die Tür schloss sich. Draco schob den kleinen Schrank, der als Absperrung diente, wieder davor und ging im Geiste noch einmal die weiteren Punkte durch.

Moody und Bill Weasley?

Waren mit gelöschten, echten Erinnerungen und von Draco neu geschaffenen, falschen Erinnerungen, auf dem Weg zurück nach London. Ein wenig hatte er sie schließlich durchleuchten müssen, nachdem sie aufgewacht waren.

Draco grinste und wackelte befriedigt mit dem Kopf hin und her. Das sollte er Voldemort gleich sagen, dass es ihm gelungen war, Moody dermaßen zu verfluchen.

Gut, der war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gelähmt, zauberstablos und noch halb bewusstlos… dennoch. Der andere, dieser Weasley… nun, war sollte man von einem Weasley auch erwarten? Aber auf Moody war er stolz.

Sollte der ihn noch einmal Frettchen nennen… gut, er war es genau genommen nicht gewesen, aber egal. Er war der Feind und somit war jede weitere Erklärung hinfällig.

Der zweite Teil seiner genialen Idee, die ihm zu fünfzig Prozent einen vorzeitigen Tod bescheren würde, falls Voldemort ihm nämlich nicht zustimmen sollte, hatte darin bestanden, sein eigenes Gedächtnis zu manipulieren. Voldemort würde sicher Okklumentik gegen ihn einsetzen. Er wäre dumm, wenn er es angesichts Rookwoods nicht tun würde und wenn er dann, als der begnadete Legilimens der er war, herausfinden sollte, was Draco in der Heulenden Hütte alles gemacht hatte und warum und mit wem er hier gewesen war, nun, dann würde seine Sterbewahrscheinlichkeit von fünfzig auf hundert Prozent steigen.

Einer sehr genauen Inspektion würde er vermutlich nicht standhalten, ebenso wie es unter der Folter, oder auch nur unter Veritaserum mit seiner Ausrede vorbei sein würde, aber vielleicht kam es ja gar nicht soweit. Immerhin hatte er Voldemort etwas zu berichten, was diesen auf jeden Fall interessieren und ihm vermutlich auch nutzen sollte.

Draco schloss die Augen und drückte seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand. Seine Handinnenflächen, seine Armbeugen und die Kniekehlen kribbelten vor angespannter, keineswegs freudiger Erregung. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seine Brust, seine Hände waren feucht und er musste sich gegen die Wand lehnen, damit der, der nun kommen würde, ihn nicht wanken sah.

Er gab sich noch einen Moment, dann rollte er den Ärmel seines Umhangs hoch und drückte auf den Totenschädel, der dort eingebrannt war und ihn unbarmherzig mit seiner Totenfratze angrinste.

Er schloss die Augen, als eine große, schwere und schmerzhafte Macht sein Gehirn überspülte und versuchte, trotz dieses überwältigenden Gewichtes der Macht, das ihn nun überspülte, seine Gedanken auf die wesentlichen Punkte zu konzentrieren. „Mylord. Ich, Draco Malfoy, bin in der Heulenden Hütte. Es gibt ein Problem, das ich Euch, Mylord, nicht vor den anderen Todessern zeigen kann."

Und nun warten.

Draco kippte, trat einen Schritt vor, um sich abzufangen und lehnte sich wieder zurück an die Wand.  
Aber vielleicht war Wanken gut. Er würde sich dem Dunklen Lord doch eh zu Füßen werfen müssen, sobald der den Raum betrat.

Warten.

Hermine sollte sich auf dem Weg ins Schloss zurück beeilen. Sie sollte auf keinen Fall auch nur in der Nähe sein, wenn Voldemort kam. Draco hielt es bei einem so überragenden Legilimens wie Voldemort für möglich, dass er Schlammblutschwingungen auf ein paar hundert Fuß Entfernung erkennen konnte.

Warten.

Draco verlagerte sein Gewicht nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und wieder zurück. Seine Nase juckte. Seine Ohren juckten, seine Augen… dann wieder seine Nase und so hingebungsvoll er sich eben noch gekratzt hatte, so abrupt fielen ihm die Hände nach unten bei dem Gedanken, dass sich die Tür vor ihm öffnen könnte und Lord Voldemort ihn beim Popeln erwischen würde.

Warten.

Um der Peinlichkeit zu entgehen, eventuell doch noch Spuren aus der Nase an den Fingern zu haben, wenn der Lord käme, wischte er sich die Hände an der Wand hinter ihm ab.

Warten.

Seine Atmung ging unregelmäßig und sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Dracos ganzer Körper vibrierte vor angespannter Erregung. Vielleicht hätte er ihn doch nicht rufen sollen. Warum fiel ihm jetzt erst ein, was das für eine selbstmörderische Idee gewesen war. Voldemort würde sich nicht von ihm rufen lassen, als wäre er sein Hund. Wenn er erschien, sollte er überhaupt erscheinen, würde er sehr wütend sein und Draco für diese Respektlosigkeit zweifellos bestrafen.

Warten.

Im Geiste ging er noch mal alles Punkte durch, die er sich vorhin zurechtgelegt hatte. Direkt gegenüber stand eine alte Standuhr. Draco spähte nervös auf das Ziffernblatt, stöhnte frustriert, als ihm auffiel, dass die Uhr vermutlich schon seit Jahrzenten nicht mehr funktionierte.

Warten.

Rookwood, da drinnen im Schrank, nur durch schwarzes Holz und durch den Herzschlag getrennt von ihm, hatte nicht gut ausgesehen. Man hatte ihm die Kehle aufgeschnitten. Kein Blut war mehr an ihm und Draco war ziemlich sicher, dass nur noch wenig in ihm war. Vermutlich hatten sie ihn ausbluten lassen und dann vergessen. Warum brachten sie ihn nun hierher? Seit ein paar Tagen tot? Was hatten sie mit ihm vor?  
Sicher gab es Ordenstreffen in der Heulenden Hütte. Sonst hätte man Rookwood ins Schloss gebracht, oder? Doch wozu? Dracos Finger trommelten nervös an der Wand hinter ihm.

Voldemort sollte sich beeilen. Moody und Weasley würden heute sicher noch zurückkommen, sie durften sich hier nicht zu lange aufhalten.

Warten.

Merlin! Seine Füße waren eingeschlafen. Er war so nervös, dass ihm Gliedmaßen einschliefen. Er trat etwas ungeschickt vom einen Fuß auf den anderen und verzog das Gesicht. Ein widerwärtiges Gefühl, als würde man ihm brennendheiße Nadeln in die Fersen stechen.

Warten.

Wie lange stand er nun schon hier, neben dem toten Rookwood? Hatte er eben etwas gehört? War da ein Geräusch aus dem Schrank gekommen?  
Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich noch mehr. Kalter Schweiß brauch ihm aus und der vorhin schon etwas unangenehme Druck auf die Blase wurde immer schlimmer. Würde der Orden es wagen, einen Inferius in die Heulende Hütte zu bringen? Immerhin war das etwas, dass ihn zu neuen Überlegungen animierte.

Warten.

Draco presste die Beine zusammen. Er musste auf die Toilette. Peinlich berührt fragte er sich, ob ein Mensch wie Voldemort wohl Urin, oder gar Sperma, an ihm riechen konnte. Ob er sich vielleicht allein durch seinen Geruch bei Voldemort verraten könnte.

Ein Knall und die Tür wurde schwungvoll aufgestoßen. Ohne Worte, doch mitreißend und Furcht einflößend wie ein Wirbelsturm, kamen drei in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten in die Hütte geweht und brachten eine Kälte mit sich, die Draco zum Erschaudern brachte. Sie blieben wie auf Kommando zwei Meter hinter der Tür stehen, entblößten ihre Gesichter und drehten sich in einer einzigen, fließenden, wie einstudiert wirkenden Drehung, simultan zu Draco um, der ein paar Schritte von dem Schrank weggetreten war, demütig auf die Knie ging und seinen Kopf senkte. „Mylord!"

Voldemort, begleitet von Lucius und Snape, verengte leicht die Augen, so als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Als wäre Voldemort erst jetzt in diesem Moment klar geworden, dass er tatsächlich auf den Ruf eines halbstarken Jungen gehört hatte. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Was gibt es, Draco?", fragte er ruhig, doch mit Unheil verkündendem, drohendem Unterton.

Draco überlegte, ob er aufstehen sollte, um auf Voldemort zuzugehen. Er beugte sich nach vorne, doch schon bei dem ersten Versuch die Kniescheiben auch nur ein wenig über den Boden zu drücken, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vor lauter Angst viel zu zittrig war, um aus eigener Kraft gerade und sicher gehen zu können.

So robbte er, während Voldemort sich kurz zu Snape umgedreht hatte, auf Knien etwas näher und warf sich dann, als Voldemort wieder zu ihm blickte, zu seines Meisters Füßen. „Mylord, verzeiht, dass ich Euch gerufen habe, aber ich habe etwas herausgefunden, das ich Euch dringend zeigen muss. Auf gar keinen Fall hätte ich heute Abend mit Euch darüber sprechen können. Dafür ist die Angelegenheit zu… heikel."

„Heikel?" Voldemort kräuselte die dünnen Lippen und offenbarte herablassende Belustigung darüber, dass Draco meinte, etwas zu wissen, das Voldemort für heikel halten könnte.

„Ja, Mylord. Sehr heikel! Erlaubt mir… darf ich… aufstehen?"

„Erhebe dich!" Voldemort verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der Zauberstab sichtbar und griffbereit. „Beeile dich, Draco. Ich will dir nicht verheimlichen, dass ich sehr ungehalten über deinen Ruf bin!"

Draco verneige sich leicht und katzbuckelte. „Ja sicher, Mylord. Aber… aber dennoch. Es ist", er hob seinen Arm, der mittlerweile ebenso zitterte wie Lucius' Arm, wenn der zu lange keinen Alkohol getrunken hatte und deutete mit bebender Stimme auf den von einer Leiche bewohnten Schrank. „Dort drinnen!"

Voldemort rührte sich nicht. Er sagt nichts, machte keine Anstalten zum Schrank zu gehen oder Dracos Andeutung auch nur in irgendeiner Weise mit Aufmerksamkeit honorieren zu wollen.

Dracos Knie waren weich, er hoffte, nicht zu taumeln, als er langsam an den Schrank herantrat, die Augen für einen Moment schloss, all seinen Mut zusammennahm und die Schranktür dann mit einem Ruck aufzog. „Da drinnen sitzt Rookwood und er ist tot!"

Draco trat einen Schritt beiseit und öffnete den Schrank, um den Blick auf den ausgebluteten Rookwood freizugeben. Voldemort kam langsam näher, neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und betrachtete den toten Mann mit so unverhohlener Neugier, als sei dieser das besonders faszinierende Werk eines talentierten Malers. Draco sah, wie sein Meister zuerst ihm, dann Lucius und zuletzt Snape fragende Blicke zuwarf.

„My… Mylord?", krächzte er zögernd.

„Ja?", schnarrte Voldemort, offenbar ungehalten darüber, aus seinen Studien herausgerissen worden zu sein.

Draco zitterte so stark, dass er schon fürchtete, dass seine Zunge ebenso zittern würde und es ihm nicht möglich sein würde, einen zusammenhängenden Satz zu sagen. Die Option zu schweigen hatte er selbst in dem Moment zerstört, als er Voldemort gerufen hatte. Er musste es erklären, natürlich, er musste es erklären und sich danach dem prüfenden Blick seines Meisters stellen, der jede Unstimmigkeit mit seinen roten Augen aus ihm herausbrennen konnte und der ihn töten würde, hier, vor den Augen seines Vaters, ohne auch nur einen Wimpernschlag zu zögern, falls Draco ihn nicht überzeugen sollte.

Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Nun denn. „Ich bitte um eure Erlaubnis zu sprechen!"

„Gewährt!" Voldemort wedelte gelangweilt ab und beugte sich in den Schrank hinein, um die Wunde an Rookwoods Hals zu betasten.

„Ich… Ich sah heute Mittag zwei Ordensmitglieder in der Schule. Sie haben mich aber wohl nicht bemerkt. Ich hörte ganz kurz, dass sie darüber redeten, dass sie etwas hierher bringen wollten. Ich musste dann weg, kam aber sofort nach dem…" Draco bis sich auf die Lippen, nun hätte er fast seine Nachhilfestunden erwähnt, um die Affäre mit Hermine zu verheimlichen... doch Voldemort durfte weder vom einen noch vom andern wissen.

Draco schluckte hart. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, wo er Snape mit seinem Vater leise tuscheln sah. Beide wirkten sichtbar angespannt. Kein Wunder, ein verärgerter Voldemort war lebensgefährlich.

„…nach dem Unterricht her. Ich ging durch den Geheimgang von dem mir Sn…" Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, warf Snape einen scheuen Blick zu, der schnaubte und genervt mit den Augenbrauen zuckte. Sollte Draco von ihm als Snape, Professor Snape, Mister Snape oder gar von Severus reden? Er entschied sich für keines von alledem. „… der mir gezeigt worden war." Draco deutete auf die kleine, wurmstichige Tür, von der Größe einer Hundeklappe, weiter hinten im Gang. „Ich kam gerade, als sie Rookwood dort hineinsetzten. Sie redeten nicht viel. Eigentlich sagten sie gar nichts zur Sache, unterhielten sich nur über Belanglosigkeiten. Sie machten den Schrank zu und verließen die Hütte sofort!"

„Du hast sie einfach laufen lassen?" Das war Lucius gewesen. Draco drehte sich zu seinem entsetzt wirkenden Vater um, der ihn nun mit zusammengepressten Lippen und mahnenden Blick durchbohrte.

Draco nickte und drehte sich zu Voldemort, der sich aufgerichtet hatte und Draco neugierig von oben herab betrachtete. „Ja, ich habe sie mit voller Absicht gehen lassen. Aber" er atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er musste sich beruhigen, er war zu nervös. Er musste ruhiger werden. Wenn er zu nervös war, würde die falsche Erinnerung, die er sich selbst eingepflanzt hatte, als Lüge offenbart.

Einatmen – Ausatmen.

„Lasst mich erklären… Es hing natürlich damit zusammen, dass sie zu zweit waren und ich alleine. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund…viel eher… Ich sah Rookwood und, nun seht selbst… Ich sehe Verwesungsspuren an ihm. Er ist sicher nicht heute Mittag gestorben…" Voldemort hob eine nicht vorhandene Augenbraue und drehte sich wieder zum Schrank um. Er wedelte lässig in Richtung von Lucius und Snape und befahl ihnen damit stumm, näher zu treten und selbst ein Auge auf den Toten zu werfen.

Snape schob Draco unsanft, wie ein sperriges, falsch platziertes Möbelstück zur Seite und streckte seine langen, aschfahlen Hände aus, um Rookwood zu betasten. „Zweifellos… Es kommt wohl auch darauf an, wo er seit seinem Tod aufbewahrt wurde… aber…"

„Wenn das Rookwood ist", schnitt Lucius ihm das Wort ab und quetschte sich sehr dicht neben Snape und so weit wie möglich von Voldemort weg, auch noch vor den Schrank. „Dann frage ich mich, wer gestern bei unserem Treffen war."

Voldemort lächelte amüsiert, doch seltsamerweise weder erbost noch herablassend. „Die alles entscheidende Frage, Lucius. Wohl war… Dein Sohn scheint mehr zu wissen als wir, ich spüre es. Nun denn, Draco..."

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber der Spion, der sich für Rookwood ausgibt, dürfte es uns zweifellos sagen können!"

Die drei Männer drehten sich Draco fast gleichzeitig zu und wirkten interessiert und überrascht.

Draco atmete heftig doch er fühlte, dass er seinem Ziel näher kam, denn er lebte immer noch. „Nun, Mylord. Ich dachte eben, dass es gut für uns sein könnte, wenn man nicht weiß, dass wir von dem Betrug wissen. Hätte ich Moody und Weasley angegriffen und nicht getötet, hätten sie mich gefangengenommen und verhört. Die Gefahr bestand… Das wäre schlecht gewesen, für uns alle. Ich gestehe, natürlich auch für mich… Aber auch, wenn ich sie getötet und beseitigt hätte, wäre es den anderen Ordensmitgliedern sicher aufgefallen. Nun, ich… lasst es mich anders erklären. Meine Idee war die… Nur wenn ich verborgen bleibe, wissen sie nicht, dass sie beobachtet werden und dass wir von ihrem Spion wissen. Heute Abend ist wieder ein Treffen und dieser Spion wird wieder dort sein. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, woher er von unseren Treffen weiß, denn sicherlich ist das Mal auf seinem Arm nur ein fauler Zauber, aber das ist auch unerheblich, denn wenn er zu uns kommt, in unsere Falle tappt, ohne zu wissen, dass wir um ihn wissen und auf ihn warten... dann wird er nicht vorbereitet sein. Wir können ihn bloßstellen und verhören. Wir können von ihm Informationen aus erster Hand erhalten…"

Voldemort schob Lucius und Snape beiseite und trat nun ganz dicht vor Draco. Das Brennen in seinem Geist begann. Voldemort drang in ihn ein, wie ein Messer in menschliches Fleisch, berührte ihn innerlich, erforschte und verletzte ihn. Draco fühlte sich lahm, träge und sicherlich lallte er leicht, da er nun auch seine Zunge nicht mehr vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte, doch er zwang sich weiterzusprechen. „Wir… wir können ihn… wir könnten ihn zurückschicken und…. Ihr könntet ihn unter den Imperius nehmen… er könnte weitere Informationen sammeln und…"

„Wenn er wichtig ist, Draco. Daran habe ich Zweifel!" Lucius Stimme war leise, berechnend und konnte Besorgnis nicht vollständig verheimlichen. Draco schnappte nach Luft, die Ohren gingen ihm zu und allmählich fiel ihm das Denken schwer, während Voldemort immer noch ruhig vor ihm stand und nichts anderes tat, als ihm mit unbewegter Miene in die Augen zu sehen.

„… Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie jemanden zu einer so gefährlichen Mission schicken würden, der ihnen wichtig ist. Was meinst du, Severus?"

Snape machte eine kurze Pause, als würde er überlegen, dann antwortete er. „Wohl nicht. Ich denke auch, dass es jemand ist, dessen Verlust sie nicht allzu sehr schmerzen würde. Fraglich, ob wir von ihm überhaupt etwas erfahren würden. Ich denke, dass Draco selbst vermutlich besser über die Pläne des Ordens informiert ist als dieser Spion."

Draco versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass man dasselbe über ihn sagen könnte, was die Pläne der Todesser angingen. Zu unbedeutend, um Informationen herauszufoltern. Unbedeutend vielleicht, aber nicht dumm. Er atmete langsam, sein Kopf fühlte sich warm und wie von Watte umhüllt an, dennoch schaffte er es, seine träge Zunge zu einigen Worten zu bemühen. „Wir könnten ihn in einen Inferius verwandeln. Wir verhören ihn, machen ihn zum Inferius und schicken ihn zurück. Sie werden denken, dass er Bericht erstattet und dann kann er dort auf sie losgehen. Sie werden es zuerst mit Flüchen versuchen… Er könnte sehr weit kommen, bis sie ihn stoppen. Weit genug, um mindestens ein bis zwei von ihnen zu überwältigen und…"

„Still!"

Der Schmerz kam so brennend und unvorhergesehen, dass Draco vor Schmerz aufschrie. Er spürte, wie etwas Großes, Starkes aus ihm herausrutschte. Die Befreiung brachte jedoch keineswegs Erleichterung, sondern nur die Qualen einer offenen, klaffenden Wunde mit sich. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn ein scharfes Messer aus einer blutenden Wunde herausgezogen wurde.

Voldemorts Geist mochte von ihm abgelassen haben, doch Voldemorts Körper war bedrohlich nah. Eiskalte Spinnenfinger umklammerten Dracos Nacken und zogen ihn in einer unnachgiebigen Geste der Unterwerfung dicht an Voldemorts Nüstern heraus, so dass Voldemorts warmer, stoßweiser Atem Draco zum Erschaudern brachte. „Du hast Pläne, Draco? Du hast dir das ausgedacht?"

Draco schluckte schwer, versuchte ergeben zu nicken, doch er konnte nicht, da Voldemorts klamme Finger ihn bei der angedeuteten Bewegung nur noch fester packten. „Ja, My…Mylord. Ich…Ich dachte… Wenn sie nicht wissen… Der Spion wird in die Falle gehen, wenn er nicht weiß… Und ein Inferius im Schloss… zwischen all den Schülern… Sie würden ihn nicht erkennen. Im Schloss vermutet niemand einen Inferius.. Und falls es ein Lehrer ist… falls es ein Lehrer ist, der Potter unterrichtet… oder…"

Voldemort ließ ihn los und Draco fiel kraftlos, wie ein nasser Sack, zu Boden. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Draco fasste sich an den Hals und röchelte. Das Atmen fiel ihm so schwer, als hätte der Dunkle Lord statt seines Nackens seine Kehle gewürgt.

Harte, kraftvolle Schritte entfernten sich.

Der Boden neben Draco knirschte. Immer noch hart nach Luft schnappend, drehte er sich um und sah Snape, dessen Gesicht zwar unbewegt war, doch dessen nervös zuckende Hände Unsicherheit offenbarten.

Lucius neben ihm rutschte einige Schritte zur Seite. Seine grauen Augen flackerten unruhig zwischen Draco und dem Lord hin und her. Sein Vater war früher besser darin gewesen, sich zu beherrschen und seine Unruhe zu verbergen. Doch jetzt war es so offensichtlich, dass nicht einmal Draco ignorieren konnte, wie sehr auch Lucius' Hände schon wieder zitterten. Der Zauberstab wackelte wie eine Wünschelrute zwischen Lucius' Fingern und Draco sah Schweiß auf der Stirn seines Vaters.

Mit einem Mal kam er sich unheimlich dumm und kindisch vor. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Es war ihm absolut klar gewesen, was in dieser Situation von ihm erwartet worden wäre. Zwei starke, gefährliche Ordensmitglieder, die nicht wussten, dass er sie belauerte. Einen hätte er auf jeden Fall töten können… unverzeihlich, diese Chance ungenutzt zu lassen.

Voldemort stand in der Mitte des Flurs und hatte die Hände vor seinem Schoss gefaltet. Er hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt und bedachte Draco mit einem kalten, unbewegten Blick. „Lucius", fragte er kühl. „Was ist die Strafe für einen Todesser, der seinen Pflichten nicht nachkommt und uns stattdessen wie seine Diener zu ihm ruft, nur, um uns mit haarsträubenden Verschwörungsideen zu empfangen?"

Lucius zog die Schultern hoch und erinnerte Draco an verängstigte Erstklässler, die zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben dem Halbriesen Hagrid gegenüberstanden. „Mylord?"

„Verzeih mir, Lucius, falls ich mich unklar ausgedrückt haben sollte. Ich werde mich bemühen, es diesesmal deutlicher zu formulieren. Nun denn, was tun wir mit Todessern, die Verrat begehen?"

Lucius schluckte schwer, sein Mund stand offen, wodurch er etwas dümmlich aussah. Er warf Hilfe suchende Blicke zu Snape, der diese jedoch nicht im Mindesten beachtete, sondern sich stattdessen wieder mit Rookwood befasste.

„Nun?", fragte Voldemort, mit unverkennbarer Ungeduld. „Ich warte. Was tun wir mit Verrätern? Was tust du mit Verrätern?"

„Ich… ich töte sie", hörte Draco seinen Vater flüstern.

„Ganz recht. Bist du nicht auch der Meinung, dass man Dracos eigenmächtiges Verhalten als Verrat bezeichnen könnte? Dann sollte es ein Leichtes für dich sein herauszufinden, was ich nun von dir erwarte!"

„Mylord", krächzte Lucius flehend und ging in leicht gebückter Haltung, die ihn irgendwie geschrumpft wirken ließ, auf Voldemort zu. „Das ist mein Sohn… ich.."

„Dein Sohn?", höhnte Voldemort belustigt und neigte den Kopf kalt lächelnd auf die andere Seite. „Nun, das Problem ist zu beheben." Voldemort hob den Arm und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Snape. „Severus!"

Snape zuckte zusammen und fuhr zu seinem Herren herum, der mit langsamen Schritten am immer noch am Boden kauernden Draco vorbei ging. Voldemort hob das Kinn und betrachtete Snape mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen, die ungeduldig mit dem Zauberstab darinnen spielten.

Draco hatte sich geirrt, als er dachte, dass Snape niemals Angst zeigen wurde. Er mochte ruhig dastehen, keine Miene verziehen und nicht einen einzigen Tropfen Schweiß am Leib haben, doch in dem Moment, als Voldemort seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, war jede Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und seine sonst so drohend funkelnden Augen wurden ebenso stumpf wie die, des toten Rookwood.

Draco fand endlich wieder genug Luft in den Lungen, um zu atmen. Er rappelte sich mit zitternden Knien hoch und erhaschte einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Vater, in dessen Gesicht wilde Panik geschrieben stand. „Mylord", wimmerte er alle Würde hinter sich lassend. „Ich… ich wollte doch nicht, es sollte…"

„Schweig!" Voldemort fuhr herum und bohrte seinen Zauberstab hart in Draco Brust. „Wenn meine Gefolgsmänner nicht gehorchen, muss ich eben selbst…!"

„Nein!" Lucius machte einen Satz auf Voldemort zu, packte dessen Arm und riss Voldemorts Zauberstab von Draco, dann erstarrte er, als wäre unter dem nun drohend auf ihn gerichteten Blick Voldemorts zu Stein geworden.

Lucius ließ vom Arm seines Meisters ab, als habe er sich daran verbrannt. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, er wirkte, ob er eben erst begriff, was er gerade getan hatte.

Voldemorts Augen ruhten kalt auf Lucius' Brust und Draco fragte sich, ob Voldemort nur durch die Kraft seines Willens ein Herz zum Stehen bringen könnte. Wieder hob Voldemort den Zauberstab und zielte auf Lucius Kehle. Doch nicht lange, nur einen Moment, eine Geste ultimativer Bedrohung, dann ließ er den Arm sinken und drehte sich mit schlangenhafter Geschmeidigkeit zu Draco um.

„Dein Sohn hat heute gegen meinen Befehl gehandelt, Lucius, um stattdessen eigenmächtig seinen eigenen Plan in die Wege zu leiten!"

Draco schloss die Augen. Er würde sterben. Hier und jetzt. Er wollte zu seinem Vater gehen und… irgendetwas sagen, ganz egal was, irgendetwas, oder zumindest etwas näher bei ihm stehen, bevor sie beide sterben würden, doch seine Beine versagten ihm ebenso den Dienst, wie seine Stimme, denn nun war er wahrhaftig sprachlos vor Angst.

Dracos Augen huschten zu Snape, dessen Brustkorb sich heftig hob und senkte.

Voldemort leckte sich die Lippen und für einen Moment hatte Draco die alberne Furcht, dass Voldemort sich auf ihn stürzen könnte, um ihn bei lebendigem Leibe aufzufressen. Plötzlich drehte der Dunkle Lord sich überraschend gelassen wirkend zu Lucius um. „Du darfst wieder ausatmen, Lucius. Draco hat richtig gehandelt!"

So lächerlich der Befehl auch war, Draco sah, dass sein Vater daraufhin wirklich seine Haltung entspannte und tief durchatmete. Für einen Augenblick, begegneten sich ihre Augen. Blaugrau in Blaugrau.

Der Lord lächelte auf eine verstörende, beschwichtigende Art. Eine eiskalte Hand legte sich Draco auf seine heiße, vor Angst verschwitzte Wange. Eine Berührung, die, kaum wahrgenommen, eiskalte, brennende Schauer durch ihn jagte und ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ, als habe er einen Stromschlag bekommen.

Voldemorts Lächeln wurde breiter. Er hob die Hand und… tätschelte Draco die Wangen. „Gut, gemacht, Junge! Du hast weitschauend gedacht. Du solltest dich jedoch hüten, noch einmal eigenmächtig gegen meinen Befehl zu handeln. Doch dieses eine Mal verzeihe ich dir, denn dein Plan ist wahrlich gut. Ein Inferius, über dessen Erscheinen sich niemand wundert. Der sich frei im Schloss bewegen kann und der Potter und den Rest des Phönixordens angreift, ist ein guter Plan. Sehr gut mitgedacht, Draco. Du machst deiner Familie Ehre. "

Die kalte Hand verharrte auf seiner Wange und obwohl Dracos Lippen dadurch Voldemorts Daumen näher kommen, konnte er dennoch ein Lächeln nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Voldemort streichelte ihn, wie er schon so oft die Schlange Nagini, und vermutlich Bellatrix über die Wange gestreichelt hatte.

Er trat noch einen Schritt näher auf Draco zu. Unwillkürlich neigte der seinen Kopf nach hinten, als er Voldemorts Atem über seine Stirn streichen spürte. „Guter Junge, guter Junge." Dracos Atmung begann zu rasseln. Konnte man vor Schreck Asthma bekommen? Sein Sichtfeld begann zu flimmern und seine Knie vermochten seinen Körper kaum noch zu tragen. Er würde umfallen, wenn Voldemort nicht gleich von ihm abließe.

Das Blut wich aus Dracos Kopf, als er sich einem dünnlippigen, breiten Totenschädellächeln gegenüber sah. Voldemorts Hand glitt langsam an Dracos Hals hinab, strich über seine Schultern und verklang in einer sanft anmutenden Berührung kalter Fingerkuppen auf Dracos Haut.

So plötzlich und unwillkommen diese Berührung gekommen war, endete sie auch und hinterließ ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Leere auf Dracos Arm. Voldemort schob ihn unsanft zu Seite und durchmaß den Raum mit langen Schritten, der Tür entgegen. „Wir gehen wieder. Lasst Rookwood wo er ist. Wir dürfen keinen Verdacht erregen. Draco, du wirst heute Abend etwas früher als vereinbart erscheinen. Du wirst dich mit dem Spion befassen. Bellatrix wird dich instruieren. Lucius!"

Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen, als sei er eben erst aus einem totengleichen Schlaf aufgeschreckt. „Ja, Mylord?"

„Wage es niemals wieder!" Voldemort öffnete die Tür und entschwand mit wehendem Umhang. Es war nicht nötig zu sagen, was Lucius niemals wieder wagen sollte oder was geschehen würde, falls er es doch täte. Es war allen klar.

Doch jetzt war keine Zeit, sich über Todesdrohungen Gedanken zu machen, sie mussten nun alle gehen, um den Tod eines anderen zu planen.

Alltagsarbeit eines Todessers.

* * *

_**A.N.: **So, ich hoffe es hat Euch gefallen. Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir mehr darüber, wie die Todesser bereits das Denken der Schüler manipuliert haben. Zum Leidwesen Hermines…_

_Ausserdem trefft ihr den Spion… oder eher das, was Draco von ihm übrig gelassen hat._

_Bis dann. GLG Seraphin_


	23. Unter Feinden

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *abknutsch***

**A.N.:** So... und hier auch nochmal. Sorry, dass ich mich verspätet habe. Mein Compi ist kaputt, sitze hier an einem Fremd-PC...

**A.N.2: **Zu dem Review von LadySydney. Ich habe nichts gegen Pitbulls und weiss, dass vieles die Schuld von irren Leuten ist, die diese Tiere misshandeln. Trotzdem fand ich es etwas übertrieben, sich so über ein einziges Wort aufzuregen. Man unterstellt den Leuten zu schnell Sachen, die nie gemeint waren. Finde ich glatt etwas unfair...**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 23: Unter Feinde**

Hermine konnte sich einfach des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Sie kratzte sich nachdenklich mit ihrer Feder hinterm Ohr und runzelte die Stirn. Aufmerksam spähte sie an den Haustischen entlang.  
Alles war, wie es sein sollte. Schüler frühstückten an ihren Tischen und schwatzten miteinander, während die Lehrer oben an ihrem Tisch mit Zeitungen raschelten. Nachdenklich wanderten ihre Augen von einem Lehrer zum nächsten. Bei Hagrid angekommen, seufzte sie innerlich, als sich ihr jäh Erinnerungen und kindische Sorgen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten aufdrängten. Damals, vielleicht vor zwei jahren noch, als sie sich noch darüber aufregen konnte, dass Draco Hagrid nicht als richtigen Lehrer ansah.  
Das tat er heute natürlich immer noch nicht, aber gemessen an all den anderen Schwierigkeiten, die sie mit und wegen Draco zur Zeit so hatte, war das doch eher banal. Dort oben am Tisch schob sich Hagrid gerade einen Toast in den Mund, der locker an die Größe eines Tennisschlägers heranreichte, und spülte den Riesenbrocken danach, zufrieden zu Hermine herunter grinsend, mit einem kräftigen Schluck Tee hinunter. Hermine winkte und lächelte. Selbst hier unten hörte sie, wie Hagrid seinen Tee schlürfen.  
Draco war nicht da, der hatte ja nach wie vor Hallenverbot . Sie hatte ihm das nicht gesagt, aber eigentlich war sie froh darüber. Die Unterrichtsstunden, die sie gemeinsam hatten, sofern Draco tatsächlich einmal anwesend war, waren schrecklich genug.

Nicht nur, dass sie ständig damit beschäftigt war, ihn zu ignorieren – furchtbar anstrengend, denn ihr Kopf wurde wie ein Magnet in Richtung seines Gesichtes gezogen -, sie musste auch immerfort darauf achten, wie sie sich in seiner Gegenwart benahm. Wie sie dasaß. Unter Harrys Blicken weder nervös noch geistesabwesend wirken und sich nebenbei auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Weiterhin musste sie die doch recht massiven Anfeindungen, die von Draco und seinem Gefolge gegen Muggelgeborene ausgingen, aushalten und noch dazu nicht allzu besorgt aussehen, wenn Draco mal wieder die Nerven verlor.

Aber im Moment war er ja nicht hier. Hermine seufzte und kritzelte am Rand ihres Zettels den Vermerk: „Brote mitnehmen!" Sie musste daran denken, dass er etwas aß. Von alleine würde ihr Ziehkind das wochenlang vergessen. Im Geiste ging sie die Lektionen durch, die sie mit ihm diese Woche wiederholen wollte und kritzelte ein mit drei Ausrufezeichen bekräftigtes V.N. dahinter.  
V. N. stand für „Verhütungstrank nehmen" und war eine Angelegenheit von größter Wichtigkeit. Draco selbst kriegte solche Überlegungen nicht einmal ansatzweise auf die Reihe – immerhin vergaß er ja selbst, ob er in den letzten zwei Tagen geschlafen hatte oder nicht - weshalb Hermine gar nicht erst überlegte, ihm solche Dinge zu überlassen.

„Für was steht den V.N.?", fragte Harry Toast bröselnd, der sich unvermutet zu ihr hinübergebeugt hatte und neugierig auf ihre Notizen spähte.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", blaffte Hermine ungehalten. Sie war immer noch sauer auf Harry, weil der sich am frühen Morgen Dobby gegenüber unmöglich verhalten hatte. Sie hatte nicht so ganz mitbekommen, worum es eigentlich ging. Harrys Toben und Schreien hingegen schon. War ja auch nicht zu überhören gewesen.

Alle hatten Harry gehört, der an diesem Morgen wie Rumpelstilzchen durch den Jungenschlafsaal getobt war und einem am Boden kauernden, wimmernden und sich selbst den Kopf auf den Boden schlagenden Dobby angebrüllt hatte. Es hatte damit zu tun, dass Dobby bei irgendetwas eingeschlafen war.  
Dobby wimmerte, dass er eine ganze Woche am Stück wach gewesen wäre und irgendwann einfach ohnmächtig vor Müdigkeit umgekippt sei, aber Harry tobte weiter, bis Hermine in den Schlafsaal rauschte, sich vor Dobby stellte und Harry beschimpfte.

Wahrscheinlich nur, weil er sich in dem Moment, als Hermine hereinrauschte, der Zuschauer im Türrahmen und der Zuhörer im ganzen Gryffindorturm bewusst wurde, verstummte Harry und schickte Dobby mit einem widerwilligen Knurren abermals ins Bett.

Das war vor einer Stunde gewesen. Nun trippelte Harry genervt mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch, rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Platz hin und her und murmelte zu Ginny gewandt immer wieder so etwas wie „Mundungus".

Hermine hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin, denn eigentlich hatte sie beschlossen, Harry bis etwa sechzehn Uhr böse zu sein, da sie dann eine besonders schwierige Verwandlungsstunde hinter sich haben würden und er dort ruhig ein bisschen ohne sie schmoren sollte. Letztendlich siegte doch ihre Neugier, als sie zum wiederholten Male hörte, wie Harry über Mundungus meckerte. „Er meldet sich eh nicht regelmäßig, weil er lieber säuft als was zu arbeiten, aber wenn ich mitkriege, dass er jetzt schon wieder…!"

„Seit wann interessiert es dich denn so brennend, was Mundungus treibt?", drängte sich Hermine ungefragt in das Gespräch, legte ihre Notizen beiseite und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Ginny war es, nicht Harry, die antwortete. „Moody hat ihn vor zwei Wochen losgeschickt und bis jetzt hat der faule Sack sich noch nicht gemeldet. Fred und George wollten ihm schon ein „Ich meide Kneipen"-Halsband umlegen, aber Moody war dagegen, fällt zu sehr auf!" Sie grinste und zuckte die Achseln. „Sie arbeiten an was Unauffälligerem. Ideal für Säufer wie Dung… Immer, wenn die was arbeiten sollen und stattdessen in eine Kneipe gehen, kriegen sie von einem unsichtbaren Fuß einen Tritt in den Hintern, der sie wieder zur Bar rausschleudert." Ginny kicherte stolz und schüttelte zutiefst beeindruckt von ihren Brüdern den Kopf. „Die beiden sind echte Genies!"

Hermine grinste anerkennend. Harry trippelte immer noch nervös auf dem Tisch.

„Ist Fletcher nicht so ein kaputter Typ mit langen blonden Zotteln und 'nem zerrissenen Umhang?", schaltete sich Seamus plötzlich ebenfalls ein.

Harry drehte sich um und fragte mit allzu offensichtlichem Misstrauen, so, dass deutlich wurde, dass er bei diesem Thema eine Menge zu verbergen hatte: „Ja… Kennst du ihn? Hast du ihn in den letzten Tagen irgendwo gesehen?"

Seamus nickte und zuckte lässig mit den Achseln. „Klar, gerade jetzt. Da!", er deutete über Harrys Kopf hinweg hinüber zur Tür. „Da drüben steht er doch, oder?"

Drei weitere Köpfe schossen in die von Seamus angedeutete Richtung. Tatsächlich. Dort, direkt neben dem Eingang, stand Fletcher, so kaputt und abgewrackt wie eh und je. Er hob die Hand und winkte Harry zu, als er bemerkte, dass dieser ihn gesehen hatte.

„Na warte, dem werd ich jetzt mal was erzählen, hier einfach aufzukreuzen…!" Harry raffte sich auf und stolzierte leise vor sich hinschimpfend auf Fletcher zu. Sie hörten nicht mehr, was er sagte, als er ihn erreicht hatte, doch den energischen Schubsern nach, mit denen Harry Fletcher zur Tür hinaus bugsierte, konnte es nichts Freundliches sein.

Hermine drehte sich wieder zum Lehrertisch um. Sie fing Kingsleys misstrauischen Blick auf. Eigentlich sah Kingsley fast etwas besorgt aus. Irgendwie wirkte seine Miene etwas zu dramatisch dafür, dass soeben einer ihrer eigenen Leute, so unpassend er auch in diesem Raum war, Harry zu sich gerufen hatte.

Ihre Blicke wanderten zu Lupin. „Sieh dir mal Lupin an!", raunte sie zu Ginny, die ihren Blicken gefolgt war. „Wie er mit Kingsley spricht. Wirkt irgendwie besorgt, oder?"

Ginny nickte nachdenklich. „Sieht wirklich so aus. Muss mit Fletcher zu tun haben!"

„Weißt du denn nicht alles was sie treiben?", konnte Hermine ihre Neugier nicht länger zügeln. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte resigniert und widmete sich wieder ihrem Toast. „Nein, weil ich nicht volljährig bin und weil Mum so einen Aufstand macht oder wegen einer anderen Ausrede, die ihnen gerade passt. Jedenfalls lassen sie mich bei vielem außen vor. Liegt vielleicht an Neville…. Du weißt schon, sie wollen jetzt besser aufpassen, ob man alles aushalten kann!"

Hermine nickte, warf den beiden Lehrern einen weiteren kritischen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder zu Ginny. „Und, was denkst du, kannst du es aushalten?"

Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Klar!", sagte sie und biss in ihren Toast. Wenn sie so kurz angebunden war, dann meist deshalb, weil sie keine weiteren Fragen zu dem Thema hören wollte. Hermine versuchte deshalb so elegant wie möglich das Thema zu wechseln. Noch mehr Streit brauchte sie an diesem Morgen wirklich nicht. „Du, weil du gerade Neville erwähnt hast… Luna schreibt ihm ziemlich oft!"

„Ach, ja?" Ginny lächelte dünn und Hermine konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, schon wieder irgendetwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.

„Naja…" Ginny legte ihren Toast zurück auf ihren Teller und schob den wie eine wehmütige Erinnerung von sich weg. „Neville und Luna… warum nicht? Niemand ist heutzutage gerne alleine!" Sie atmete laut durch die Nase ein und aus. Ihre Augen waren leer und ihr Mund so gerade, als hätte sie sich ein Lineal zwischen die Lippen geschoben. „Was ist denn mit dir?", fragte sie mit so unvermitteltem Elan, dass Hermine vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. „Gibt es da wieder jemanden?"

Hermine beugte sich über ihren eigenen Teller und zwang sich zu einem sehr, sehr, sehr großen Bissen, da ihr eine undeutliche Aussprache helfen sollte, die Unsicherheit ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. „Nein… Niemanden!", murmelte sie kauend. War das eigentlich gelogen oder die Wahrheit? Hermine selbst war sich da nicht so ganz sicher.

Auf einmal kam Unruhe in der Halle auf. Um sie herum wurde es hektisch. Die Lehrer erhoben sich mit quietschenden Stühlen und Schüler sprangen von ihren Plätzen. Ginny wurde von einem hastig in Richtung Tür wirbelnden Seamus fast von ihrem Platz gefegt und Dean Thomas rammte Hermine seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht, als er sich an ihr vorbei von der Bank drängte.

Alle Gesichter um Hermine herum wandten sich zur Tür. Zuerst senkte sich eine geradezu gespenstische Stille über die eben noch herrschende Unruhe – Hermine konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und kletterte auf den Tisch, um ebenfalls zur Tür sehen zu können – dann brach unvermutet und eruptionsartig die Panik aus.

Schüler schrien. Flüche schossen durch die Luft. Jungen und Mädchen schoben sich in Richtung Tür oder davon weg und die Lehrer rempelten sich einen Weg zum Ausgang. Hermine nutzte den Aufruhr am Boden und rannte, dicht gefolgt von Ginny, quer über den langen Gryffindortisch hinweg dorthin, von wo die Panik herzukommen schien.

Schrille „Harry!" und „Schockt ihn!" Rufe drangen von der Tür her in den Saal und in Hermines Ohr und entfachten wilde Angst in ihr, von der sie nicht genau hätte sagen können, wem oder was sie galt.

„Warum tut denn keiner was?", brüllte es von rechts.

„Tun wir doch, aber nichts hilft", kreischte es von links, woraufhin eine Serie von Flüchen in allen Farben wie ein buntes Feuerwerk in der Halle aufleuchteten.

Hermine hatte das Tischende erreicht, sprang herunter, fiel dabei nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt auf irgendwelche kleineren Schüler und konnte sich so bis ganz nach vorne drängen.

Der Schrei, der ihr in der Kehle saß, blieb vor Fassungslosigkeit über das, was sich ihr bot, stecken. So war es Ginny und nicht sie, die wild aufheulte und Hermine beiseite stieß, um zum am Boden liegenden Harry zu gelangen.

Wo war denn auf einmal Hagrid hergekommen? Er hielt Ginny wie eine Puppe hoch und schien ihre Tritte und Fausthiebe gegen seinen massigen Leib gar nicht zu bemerken. Stattdessen wich er selbst vor Angst zur Mauer hin zurück.

Es war aber auch ein Furcht erregender Anblick. Dort, kaum zwei Meter von der Tür entfernt, lag Harry am Boden und sah aus, als wäre er in einen elektrischen Mixer gefallen.

Mundungus auf ihm.

Seine Finger schnitten wie Rasiermesserklingen in Harrys Fleisch und hatten ihm tiefe, parallel nebeneinander herlaufende Wunden beigebracht, die eher an den Angriff eines Velociraptors, denn an die Attacke eines Menschen erinnerten.  
Harrys Umhang war zerrissen und breitete sich feucht und schwer von seinem Blut auf dem Boden aus. Die Beine waren in einem unmöglich scheinenden Winkel abgeknickt und feucht von allen möglichen Körperflüssigkeiten, die Harry oder Fletcher im Kampf verloren hatten.

Fletcher würgte den mittlerweile schon violett angelaufenen Harry, der eben, als Hermine den ersten Blick auf ihn erhaschte, noch schwach gezuckt hatte, doch nun mit nach oben verdrehten Augen und heraushängender Zunge reglos dalag und sich widerstandslos weiter erwürgen ließ.

Wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute an Ort und Stelle reißen wollte, um es vor dem Rest der hungrigen Meute zu bewahren, schlugen Fletchers Zähne, die so spitz waren, als hätte er selbst oder sonst jemand sie mit einer Nagelfeile zu Dolchen gefeilt, in Harrys Fleisch ein. Ein ekelerregendes Reißen war jedes Mal zu hören, wenn er weitere Fleischbrocken aus Harrys Schulter, Wange und Armen herausriss.

Lehrer wie Schüler schossen Flüche auf Fletcher ab, die allesamt wie die Fata Morgana eines Zaubers, ergebnislos durch den Angreifer durchsickerten und zu nichts verblassten.  
Vollkommen perplex über die Wirkungslosigkeit ihrer mächtigen Zauber, wussten Kingsley und Lupin nichts anders zu tun, als sich gegenseitig Fragen und Hilferufe zuzuschreien. Einzig Hagrid, der in diesem Moment nicht klug herumgrübeln wollte, sondern praktisch handelte, stürzte sich auf Fletcher, um ihn von Harry herunterzuziehen. Doch selbst die Halbriesenkräfte konnten nichts ausrichten, so dass der hünenhafte Mann durch einen einzigen Hieb nach hinten geschleudert wurde und wie eine mit Wucht geschleuderte Steinfigur gegen die Holztür hinter ihm krachte, diese einriss und mehrere Schüler unter dieser einquetschte.

Hermine Verstand glühte vor Anstrengung. Sie musste jetzt ganz scharf nachdenken. Keine weiteren Flüche, die wirkten nicht. Ebenso wenig Körpergewalt.  
Wieso war dieser versoffene Penner so bärenstark, dass er sogar Hagrid durch die Luft trudeln lassen konnte?  
Wie kam es, dass dieser talentlose Nichtsnutz so mächtig war, dass selbst die härtesten Flüche wie ein unbeständiges Gas in der Luft verpufften? Wieso konnte er das alles?

Die Antwort traf Hermine härter, als es jeder Schlag hätte tun können.

Weil er es nicht konnte.

Entweder war Fletcher nicht Fletcher… doch selbst dann wäre es ein Mysterium, wieso er ohne Zauberstab die mächtigen Flüche von -zig Zauberern abwehren konnte oder…

oder…

„Er ist ein Inferius!" , kreischte Hermine schrill und sortierte mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit alle Lektionen in ihrem Kopf, die sie je über Inferi gelernt hatte.

Keine Flüche… keine normalen Flüche…

Licht und Hitze.

Sie hob den Zauberstab, zielte und schrie: „Incendio!"

Eine scharlachrote Stichflamme schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, der binnen eines Herzschlages so heiß wurde, dass sie ihn mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei fallen ließ.

Die Flamme schoss wie ein Kugelblitz durch den Raum, traf Fletchers Kopf und warf die zur Marionette verkommene Leiche mit sich zu Boden.

Kingsley und Lupin packten Harrys Beine und zogen ihn weg, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Wie durch eine Explosion aus seinem Innersten, brachen urplötzlich die Flammen aus Mundungus hervor. Aus den Augen, den Ohren, dem Bauch, den Beinen, selbst aus dem Hintern schossen wütend züngelnde Flammen, die den ganzen Leib innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages in einen mannsgroßen Feuerball verwandelten.

Der Inferius bäumte sich auf und riss den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei auf, bevor sein Körper restlos von den Flammen aufgefressen wurde und nichts als schwarzer Rauch und graue Asche von Mundungus Fletcher zurückblieben.

Kingsley und Lupin brachten den bewusstlosen Harry in die Krankenstation. Ginny eilte ihnen weinend und fluchend hinterher. Hermine blieb inmitten der fassungslosen Menge zurück und hatte Angst, denn ihr war jetzt schon klar, was auch den anderen Ordensmitgliedern bald klar werde würde.

Wenn Fletcher ein Inferius gewesen war, dann gab es keinen Zweifel, dass entweder Todesser oder Voldemort selbst, ihn dazu gemacht hatten. Und wenn darüber Klarheit bestand, dann war es auch keine Frage, wer Fletcher ins Schloss geschleust und ihn auf Harry gehetzt hatte.

Draco!

Und dafür würde man sich an ihm rächen.

Das Schwierige war, dass sie nicht sicher wusste, ob auch sie sich rächen wollte oder nicht. Als Harrys beste Freundin und natürlich als loyales Ordensmitglied konnte sie nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn jemand wie Draco es schaffte, einen zum Morden abgerichteten Inferius ins Schloss zu schmuggeln.  
Doch als Dracos… was auch immer… was sollte sie da tun und wie sollte sie sich deswegen fühlen?

Xxx

Beunruhigenderweise ereignete sich tagelang nichts. Zumindest nichts, was sich nicht sonst auch immer in Dracos Leben ereignete. Sicher, die Schüler waren panisch und alle hatten Angst, wenn es zu den Mahlzeiten ging, doch niemand brachte den Angriff auf Potter mit ihm in Verbindung.

Draco hatte Crabbe und Goyle losgeschickt, um für ihn heimlich an Türen zu lauschen oder direkter, wenn weniger Zeit war, Schüler zu verfluchen und einzuschüchtern, doch auch dies förderte nicht mehr Informationen zutage. Alle schienen zu glauben, dass Snape derjenige gewesen war, der Fletcher auf einem Geheimweg ins Schloss gebracht und den Befehl über ihn gesprochen hatte.

Eigentlich hätte Draco froh sein sollen, dennoch konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es sich lediglich um die Ruhe vor dem Sturm handelte.  
So war er aufrichtig froh gewesen, als ihn an diesem Abend Snapes Eule erreicht hatte, die den in Snapes kleiner, spitzer Handschrift verfassten Befehl mit sich brachte, sich nachts in den Verbotenen Wald, zu einem von Snape befohlenen Treffpunkt zu begeben. Es gäbe Dinge zu besprechen, die Dracos Spionagetätigkeit im Schloss betrafen.

Draco war zwar nicht ganz wohl dabei, hier alleine im Verbotenen Wald zu stehen, doch jemanden wie Snape ließ man nicht warten. Nicht nur, weil der sehr bedrohlich schimpfen konnte, sondern auch, weil man statt Snape einen der anderen Todesser schicken würde. Draco musste nicht lange überlegen um zum Schluss zu kommen, dass die Vorstellung, anstatt von Snape, zum Beispiel von McNair oder einem der neu angeheuerten Vampire gerufen zu werden, um einiges unattraktiver war, als hier auf jemanden zu warten, der nur wie ein Vampir aussah, jedoch glücklicherweise keiner war.

Draco huschte den von Snape markierten Wald entlang. Wie ein Schatten glitt er durch die Nacht, die im Moment so finster war, dass selbst das nebelhafte Flimmern eines Desillusionierungszauber auffälliger gewesen wäre, als unvermummt und auf seine dunkle Kleidung vertrauend durch den Wald zu schleichen.

Draco schlang die Arme um sich. Es hatte am frühen Abend geregnet, weshalb der Boden unter seinen Füßen immer noch recht weich war und die Gerüche des Waldes noch intensiv durch die Luft waberten. Zweige knirschten unter seinen Füßen, die Blätter der dichten bewachsenen Bäume über seinem Kopf rauschten und hin und wieder raschelte es, wenn kleine Tiere, entweder auf der Jagd oder auf der Flucht, durch die Gebüsche und Sträucher um ihn herum huschten.

Ihn fröstelte.

Er konnte den Himmel über sich nur durch die dunkelgrau-blaue Lücken zwischen den nachtschwarzen Baumwipfeln ausmachen. Ein elfenbeinfarbener Mond, der teilweise von dicken Wolken verdeckt wurde. Draco stoppte und versuchte angestrengt an den Wipfeln vorbei zu sehen. Der Mond schien fast rund. Es war eine durchaus gewichtige Frage, ob der Mond nun beinahe oder vollkommen rund war. Doch wenn er das richtig erkennen konnte – Draco hob den Zauberstab, zielte und wehte einige Äste über ihm mit einem Windstoß zur Seite - war der Mond höchstens annähernd rund. Es dürften noch einige Tage bis Vollmond sein. Er atmetet erleichtert auf und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass es einem Vampir, den angriffslustigen Zentauren oder auch nur des Halbriesen Hagrids riesigem Bruder vollkommen egal war, in welcher Mondphase sie sich gerade befanden.

Etwas knackte. Draco fuhr wie von einer Stahlfeder getrieben herum und bevor er sich selbst daran erinnern konnte, wie töricht das war, entzündete er seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete ins dunkle Geäst hinein.

Knack!

Draco wirbelte herum. Diesmal war das Knacken aus der anderen Richtung gekommen. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Das Knacken schien nicht vom Boden, sondern von Ästen über Dracos Kopf gekommen zu sein. Er musste den Mund öffnen, da seine heftig arbeitenden Lungen mehr Sauerstoff benötigten, als er durch die Nase hätte inhalieren könnten.

Knack! Knack!

Draco wirbelte wieder herum und fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab wie ein Fechter bei der Attacke vor sich herum.  
Das Geräusch war gleichzeitig von rechts unten und links oben gekommen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hob den auf Lumos-Maximum erleuchteten Zauberstab. Eigentlich hätte er ihn gar nicht entzünden dürfen, weil er sich damit seinen Feinden selbst im Scheinwerferlicht präsentierte. „Mr. Snape, Sir, sind Sie das? Ich bin hier!"

Noch ein fataler Fehler. Wie dumm er doch war, wenn seine Angst ihn zu überwältigen begann, schimpfte Draco sich selbst. Nun lotste er den Angreifer auch noch in seine Richtung. Snape… kein Angreifer, es ist nur Snape, versuchte er sich einzureden. Snape, der sich seit Neuestem wie ein Kindergartenkind von hinten an ihn heranschlich, um mit ihm Verstecken zu spielen. Sicher, das war ja auch so wahrscheinlich…

Knack!

Hinter ihm!

Und viel näher!

Knack! Knack! Knack!

Vor, hinter und neben ihm!

Draco legte sich eine zitternde Hand auf den sich heftig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb, als könnte er sein wild pochendes Herz durch dadurch beruhigen. Sein Kopf ruckte von oben nach unten, von links nach rechts und immer wieder so weit wie möglich nach hinten.

Die Geräusche kam von überall. Zweige knackten, Blätter raschelten wie aufgeschüttelt, Äste brachen und rings um ihn herum stiegen Eulen und andere Vögel in den Himmel auf und flohen unter ängstlichem Zirpen.

„Sir?", wimmerte Draco ängstlich. Er bemühte sich laut und deutlich zu sprechen, falls es wirklich Snape oder ein anderer Todesser sein sollte, doch seine flatternde, schnelle Sprechweise, offenbarte die aufsteigende Panik vor der Dunkelheit im Wald und allem, was sich darin verbarg. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Ich glaube, man überwacht mich!"

Knirsch.

„Man wird merken, wenn ich längere Zeit aus dem Schloss bin…"

Klick!

„… Ich bin ja nicht auf einem, einem Todessereinsatz…"

Knack! Knack! Knack!

„… bitte, Sir, kommen Sie jetzt schnell, ich muss gleich wieder weg. Hören Sie? Ich habe kein Zeit mehr, kommen Sie jetzt raus oder ich gehe wieder!" So sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte entschlossen und eine Spur wütend zu klingen, so unglaublich hatte er darin auch versagt, dass er nichts anderes tun konnte als unsicher nach hinten zu stolpern und sich für sich selbst zu schämen.

Klick! Direkt hinter ihm.

Draco wirbelte herum und warf den Arm nach vorne, um den, der ohne Worte hinter ihm geklickt hatte, entweder ins Gesicht zu leuchten oder ihn zu töten. Allein, er war zu schnell, zu energisch, zu panisch gewesen und so sah er sich nun ohne Zauberstab, den hatte er im hohen Bogen ins Dickicht geworfen. Nun war er vollkommen schutzlos und sah sich Auge in Auge, mit acht tennisballgroßen Spinnenaugen und hatte freien Blick auf rasiermesserscharfen Kieferzangen, die ebenso dick und lang wie seine Beine waren.

Klick! Schon wieder!

Und nun sah er auch endlich, wobei er auf dieses Wissen gerne verzichtet hätte, dass es die gewaltigen Kiefer der Acrumantula vor ihm waren, die dieses Geräusch verursachten, das ihm wie spitze Nadeln durch Mark und Bein ging und in den Bäumen und der totenstillen Nacht widerhallte.

Draco erstarrte wie einst Lots Weib zur Salzsäule, doch vermutlich wäre es ihm – im Gegensatz zu ihr – nicht besser ergangen, wenn er sich nicht umgedreht hätte, denn schon wieder klickte es hinter ihm. Hell, klar. Ein Geräusch wie ein heißes Messer, das ihm mit einem einzigen Stich tief ins Ohr gebohrt wurde.

Es war kein Widerhall, den er vernommen hatte. Es waren viele und sie hatten ihn umzingelt.  
Sie waren so nahe, dass er nicht nur das angriffslustige Klicken ihrer Kiefer, sondern auch unauffälligere Geräusche, wie die Bewegungen ihrer haarigen Beine auf feuchtem Laub, vernehmen konnte. Er hörte, wie ihre langen Beine gegen Zweige stießen oder das schabende Geräusch, das sie zur Verständigung untereinander benutzten, wahrnehmen.  
Eigenartigerweise war Draco jetzt vollkommen ruhig. Eigenartig, durchaus, dass er in diesen lebensbedrohlichen Situationen seine Nerven zusammen hatte, wohingegen er sie gelegentlich sogar verlor, wenn jemand in seiner Gegenwart ohne Vorwarnung nieste oder hustete.

Im Moment war das nebensächlich. Es war egal, dass Snape ihn niemals hierher bestellt hatte, dass ihm jetzt einfiel, dass der Vogel, der ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte, durcheinander gewirkt hatte und dass die Nachricht, nachdem er sie gelesen hatte, in seinen Händen in Flammen aufgegangen war, bevor er einen Authentizitäszauber durchführen konnte.

Wichtig war nur, dass diese Viecher ihn töten würden, wenn er hier auch nur einen Wimpernschlag zu lange still stand.

Aussichtslos oder nicht, in dem Moment, als die erste Spinne hochbeinig auf ihn zustakste, machte er einen Hechtsprung und warf sich zwischen ihre langen Beine. Der gewaltige, abstoßende Hinterleib des Untiers war genau über ihm.  
Der Boden war noch feucht vom Unwetter am frühen Abend. Die Blätter rutschig, die Erde schlammig und dem Gestank nach, waren seine Hände in den Hinterlassenschaft irgendeiner Mahlzeit gelandet.

Klick! Klick! Klick!

Fast fünf Meter hoher Beine drehten sich um ihn und gaben Draco das Gefühl, in der Mitte eines altmodischen Karussells zu sein.

Klick! Klick! Klick!

Von allen Seiten drängten sie heran. Hohe Beine überall um ihn herum, doch unter dieser Spinne kamen die anderen Spinnen schlecht an ihn heran und auch das Untier selbst konnte ihn hier schlecht packen. Er stemmte sich hoch und keuchte vor Erleichterung auf, als seine puddingweichen Arme ihn tatsächlich zu stützen vermochten. Weich wie heißes Wachs fühlten sich seine Glieder an, eigentlich nicht in der Lage eine koordinierte Bewegung auszuführen und doch musste er hier weg.

Schnell, schnell. Er krabbelte an zwei baumlangen, spindeldürren Beinen vorbei. Fieberhaft suchten seine Augen den Boden ab. Hier irgendwo musste doch seine verlorene Waffe sein.

Wind kam auf und trieb die Wolken weiter. Der Mond kam heraus und beleuchtete den schlammigen Waldboden. Er durfte nicht an den Wald von Beinen denken, auf denen die Spinnen ihn wie bewaffnete, lauernde Stelzenläufer eingekreist hatten.

Wo war sein Zauberstab? Er krabbelte weiter, wäre ein paar Mal fast ausgerutscht doch er fing sich. Warum war diese Spinne immer noch über ihm? Sie drehte sich über ihm oder war es, der sich drehte? Urplötzlich wurde ihm schwindelig. Vielleicht drehte sie sich auch nicht, vielleicht wiegte sie sich nur hin und her, um ihn zu suchen oder diese ganzen Beine, die in der Dunkelheit um ihn herumtanzten, waren ihre unzähligen Brüdern und Schwestern, die helfen wollten, ihn zu fassen?

Draco krabbelte hastig weiter, der Mond war vollkommen wolkenfrei und Draco war fast…

Wumm!

Draco stieß einen gellenden Schmerzensschrei aus. Der massige Hinterleib der Spinne hatte ihn wie ein Keulenschlag hart am Hinterkopf getroffen und niedergeworfen.  
Der Schlag war hart, doch nicht so hart, das ihm die Sinne schwinden würden, doch schwindelig wie ihm war, brach er ein und rutschte wie auf Seifenschaum über den schlammigen Boden.

Da vorne lag er. Nur zwei Meter von ihm entfernt sah er den blank polierten Zauberstab im Mondlicht glänzen. Er achtete auf nichts anderes mehr. Da war seine Rettung. Er könnte… er könnte ihn packen und irgendetwas tun. Die Spinnen lähmen, entwaffnen, Bäume auf sie einstürzen lassen. Irgendetwas… vielleicht würden sie sich durch einen Desillusionierungszauber täuschen lassen.

Draco robbte durch feuchtes Laub, das Gesicht ganz dicht über dem Boden. Er hoffte, dass die Spinnen ihn in seinem dunklen Todessermantel nicht deutlich auf dem graubraunen Waldboden erkennen konnten und wand sich wie eine Schlange über Äste, Blätter, winzige Insekten und Käfer.

Er hob den Kopf. Er sah den Stab. Er hob den Arm… und schrie, als aus dem Nichts ein langes, schwarzes Spinnenbein auf ihn heruntersauste und ihn mit der Wucht eines Stuporfluches tief in den Matsch hineindrückte.  
Draco quiekte wie eine in die Falle gegangene Maus, streckte alle Viere von sich und fürchtete, von diesem dünnen, harten Bein gepfählt zu werden.

Er war doch fast da.

Um ihn herum tummelten sich die Spinnen. Nun waren sie nicht mehr irgendwo, zentimeternah staksten ihre Beine um ihn herum. Sie würden ihn nicht lähmen und für später einspinnen, ihr ärgerliches Klicken, der Eifer, mit dem sie ihre Gefährten hin und her schoben, ließ eindeutig erkennen, dass jede versuchte, sich gierig nach vorne zu drängen. Sie würden ihre Beute nicht entkommen lassen.  
Entweder war es schon zu oft passiert oder sie waren einfach ausgehungert.

Draco streckte den Arm aus. Nur noch Zentimeter, auch wenn sein Fleisch unter dem Druck des Beines aufzuplatzen drohte, wenn er den Stab erst hatte, wenn er ihn nur endlich erreichen könnte… er spreizte seine Finger…

Unvermutet, doch vorhersehbar, brach sein Fleisch auf, als die gewaltigen Kieferzangen wie eine Säge in sein Bein eindrangen und es zerschnitten. Schwarze Sterne überschwemmten Draco, gemeinsam mit einer Welle aus überwältigender Übelkeit und alles verschlingendem Schmerz, als das Riesentier den Druck verstärkte und er seinen Knochen knacken hörte.

Ein weiterer Schrei, ein weiterer Biss… Eine zweite Spinne trieb ihre Kiefer in seinen rechten, wie zum Angebot dargereichten, ausgestreckten Arm.

Er hatte keine Angst mehr, fast nicht. Um Angst zu haben, hätte man sich konzentrieren müssen und um einen bewussten Zauber zu wirken, hätte er alle Sinne beisammen haben müssen und dennoch gelang ihm in diesen Augenblicken, in denen er nichts mehr war außer Schmerz, brechende Knochen und Wunden, abgerissenem Fleisch, das Wunder.

Er warf den linken Arm nach vorne.

Ein weiteres schwarzes Bein vor ihm.

Spreizte die Finger…

Schrie, als sein Bein sich auf einmal wie ein gewaltiger, angeklebter, schwerer Sack anfühlte und zwei Finger von seiner Hand abgerissen wurden…  
…und fing den wie an einer unsichtbaren Leine herschwirrenden Zauberstab ab. Treffsicher, er war Sucher.

„Expelliarmus!"

Die Spinne brach direkt vor Draco in die Knie und kippte um. Er zielte ohne zu wissen worauf, einfach nur rings um sich herum, feuerte er Flüche ab, die sicherlich zur Hälfte gerade Mal im Ansatz das ausdrückten, was er meinte.

„Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! Expel...!"

„Bombardo!"

„Diffundo!"

Um ihn herum polterte, krachte und bebte es. Die Erde erzitterte, als ein riesiger Baum fiel. Zu nahe, er kippte wie von unsichtbarer Hand durchgesägt auf die Spinne, die Dracos Bein in ihren Fängen hatte und schlug sie zu Brei.

Dummerweise war sein Bein immer noch zwischen ihren Kiefern. Er feuerte Flüche ab, die er selbst kaum kannte, die er nur vom Namen nach gehört hatte. Pilze sprossen vor ihm aus dem Boden, Blätter fielen brennend zu Boden, kochend heißes Wasser schoss wie Geysire aus der Erde und die Spinnen sanken in sich zusammen, als hätte man ihnen die Luft herausgelassen oder schwollen an, als wären sie wie ein Luftballon aufgeblasen worden, doch alles das bemerkte er kaum.

Sie tummelten sich immer noch rings um ihn herum, drängten nach vorne, wichen herabstürzenden Ästen und Geysirstrahlen aus und rückten sofort wieder näher und Draco robbte, krabbelte, brach ein und robbte erneut durch den Schlamm, zog sich an einem Baum hoch und humpelte, teilweise hüpfte er auf einem Bein, bis er sich aus ihrem Reich heraus gerettet hatte.

Der Weg zurück war trübe. Er nahm kaum etwas von dem wahr, was um ihn herum war. Nicht einmal die heftigen Schmerzen, alles verschwamm in der Müdigkeit, die mit dem Schock und dem Blutverlust einherging. Er wollte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streifen und lächelte matt, als er bemerkte, dass dazu einige Finger mehr nötig gewesen wären.

Kannte er das nicht? Doch ja, er war ja mal zersplintert.

Genau wie damals, kam es ihm träge in den Geist, und schwamm gleich mit der nächsten Welle Müdigkeit wieder hinaus aus seiner schläfrigen Gedankenwelt.

Lichter! Das Schloss! Er war fast da.

Draco krabbelte an Hagrids Hütte vorbei und wunderte sich, wieso er schon die ersten hellroten Streifen am dunklen, doch langsam graublau werdenden Horizont erkennen konnte.  
Er musste schon lange weg gewesen sein. Er musste schon lange geblutet haben.  
Vielleicht würde er jetzt sterben.  
Nicht schlimm, dann konnte er schlafen. Er war müde… so müüüde.

Nicht einschlafen. Wieder hoch. Weiter. Fast war er da. Er musste sich nur hochstemmen, um die Portaltür aufzuschieben… Nicht einschlafen, auch wenn er am Boden lag und so müde war. Nicht einschlafen, er war nur ausgerutscht und hingefallen. Nicht einschlafen… nicht einschla…

Weiter. Weiter. Weiter… bald würde er schlafen können, aber nicht hier.

Man starb nicht eingeklemmt in offenen Türen. Was würden den die anderen sagen?

Nicht einschlafen… weiter. Da… eine Säule, er konnte sich hochziehen. Im Stand, würde er nicht schlafen… er durfte sich nicht anlehnen, sonst würde er doch schlafen und weiterbluten, bis er leer wie eine ausgepresste Zitrone war.

Weiter…

Draco schaffte es humpelnd und blutend zurück ins Schloss. Er schleifte sein taubes Bein durch die Eingangshalle und zog eine deutlich sichtbare, leicht zu verfolgende Blutspur vom Eichenportal ins Innere des Schlosses, die Treppen hinauf zur Krankenstation. Während die Eingangshalle blutende Fußspuren und rote Tropfen auf dem Boden aufwies, zogen sich eine durchgehende, breite, blutige Bahn die Treppe hinauf, da Draco fast nicht mehr konnte und auf Händen und Füßen Stufe um Stufe hochkriechen musste.  
Auf der obersten Stufe blieb er liegen und schlief ein. Den Kopf auf dem Fußboden, Hände und Arme vor sich gestreckt, als wäre er ein Ertrinkender, der versuchte, sich nach vorne zu ziehen.

Das immer noch heftig blutende Bein durchweichte seine Hose und hing wie leblos ein paar Stufen weiter unten an seinem Rumpf. Der blutende rechte Arm, die Bissspuren in der Seite und die Abschürfungen am ganzen Körper taten ihr übriges, um den ganzen Jungen in ein blutiges, rotes Bündel zu verwandeln, das aussah wie etwas, das der Schlachter weggeworfen hatte,.

Er wusste nicht, wer ihn gefunden hatte. Madam Pomfrey sagte nichts weiter als dass er eine Menge Blutbildungstrank benötigt hatte und sein Körper total ausgekühlt gewesen war. Falls sie doch mehr gesagt haben sollte, war er wohl noch so erschöpft gewesen, dass er es nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Xxx

Draco war von etwas Wildem, Gefährlichem angefallen worden. Das hatte Hermine bereits mitbekommen, sie wie jeder andere Schüler im Schloss. Auf Gerüchte und Tratsch war eben immer Verlass. Madam Pomfrey wollte sie nicht zu ihm lassen, als Hermine daraufhin in den Krankenflügel eilte. Er sei schwer verwundet und bräuchte Schlaf.

Am übernächsten Tag sandte Madam Pomfrey Hermine eine Nachricht direkt in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und bat sie, nun doch zu kommen. Draco sei wach und hätte bereits gestern gehen dürfen, doch tat er das einfach nicht. Madam Pomfrey zufolge lag er nur im Bett, starrte an die Wand und sprach kein einziges Wort.

Zutiefst beunruhigt ließ Hermine ihre vor sich ausgebreiteten Hausaufgaben einfach liegen und eilte an ihr verwirrt nachschauenden Hauskameraden vorbei zum Turmzimmer hinaus, in den Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen erlebte sie zum ersten Mal bewusst das Gefühl eines Flashbacks. Man hätte es ein Deja-vu nennen können, doch das, was Hermine fühlte, als sie mit zitternden Knien den Krankensaal betrat und zu einer separierten Kabine ganz hinten ging, war viel härter, grausamer als es dem harmlos klingenden Wort „Deja-Vu" gerecht geworden wäre.

Alles war dem Halloweenabend so ähnlich, dass sie dann, als sie vor dem Bett stand und dort blonde und nicht rote Haare auf dem Kissen liegen sah, sich erst einmal erstaunt über das Gesicht wischen musste.

Draco lag von ihr abgewandt im Bett, hatte sich zusammengerollt und starrte reglos auf den weißen Vorhang, der seine Kabine umgab.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

Keine Antwort.

Hermine ging um das Bett herum um zu sehen, ob er wach war. Seine Augen waren offen, wirkten aber so starr und sein Gesicht war so grau und leer, dass er eigentlich eher wie tot, denn lebendig und wach aussah. Sollte er sie bemerkt haben, so konnte er das sehr gut verbergen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihr gesagt, dass er zwar selbstständig auf die Toilette gehen, essen und trinken konnte, davon abgesehen aber wie zu Stein erstarrt wirkte. Sie hatte Hermine gebeten, ihm etwas gut zuzureden. Vielleicht, oder ganz sicher, würde er auf Hermine mehr eingehen, als auf sie alte Frau.

„Draco… was… was ist los? Warum stehst du nicht auf?"

Jetzt, als Hermine seinen Namen nannte, setzte er sich auf und kletterte, ohne sie sonderlich zu beachten, aus dem Bett, um sich umzuziehen. Sie musste sich beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten, als er daraufhin ohne ein Wort aus dem Krankensaal hinausging.

Hermine hörte Madam Pomfrey hinter sich schnauben und war nicht sicher, ob sie nun zutiefst besorgt oder einfach nur genervt von ihrem Dauerpatienten gewesen war, als sie die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und Draco ein mahnendes „Den Rest des Tages will ich Sie nicht mehr sehen!" nachrief.

Auf Hermine Frage, warum er nicht gegangen sei, nachdem Madam Pomfrey seine Wunden geheilt hatte, antwortete Draco schlicht mit: „Ich war müde!"

Mehr sagte er zu diesem Thema nicht und Hermine hatte gelernt, dass sie keine Fragen stellen sollte, wenn die Antwort sie beunruhigen würde.

Xxx

Hermine hatte sich lange geweigert, diesen Gedanken zu akzeptieren und die Situation so zu titulieren, wie es alle anderen taten, doch langsam konnte sie nicht mehr umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass vor den Toren von Hogwarts (und heimlich auch dahinter) tatsächlich ein Bürgerkrieg tobte.

Ein Krieg fordert Opfer. So ist es und so wird es immer sein. Kriege, ebenso wie Schachspiele, fordern von Zeit zu sein strategisch platzierte Bauernopfer, um den wichtigeren Figuren ein Durchkommen zu ermöglichen.  
Hermine war klug genug zu erkennen, dass das der Grund war, warum man Mundungus Fletcher als Spion ausgewählt hatte und sie war außerdem klug genug zu vermuten, dass Draco aus genau dem selben Grund als Spion ausgewählt worden war. Dort, wo beide waren, waren sie nützlich und es stellte keinen Verlust dar, wenn einer getötet wurde.

Hermine hatte es vor Empörung die Sprache verschlagen, als Moody, nach dem gescheiterten Attentat auf Harry, die Sache mit „kein größerer Schaden entstanden" kommentiert hatte. Hermine hatte die Fäuste geballt, war aufgestanden und war kurz davor gewesen ihrer Entrüstung Luft zu machen, doch als sie in all die erleichterten Gesichten sah, in denen sich nichts als Beruhigung darüber spiegelte, dass kein Mitglied des Ordens ernsthaft verletzt wurde, hatte sie sich umgedreht und war leise weggeschlichen.

Kurz bevor sie ging, hatte sie noch gehört, wie Moody ärgerlich etwas raunte, dass wie „Malfoy" klang und irgendeine Männerstimme, sie wollte gar nicht so genau wissen welche, hatte darauf mit „Beim nächsten Mal… Nächster Versuch" geantwortet.

Hermine war in den Schlafsaal gerannt und hatte sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt. Stundenlang, obwohl sie Unterricht gehabt hätte. Wichtigen Unterricht… so kurz vor den Prüfungen.

Aber wie hätte sie es ertragen können zwischen ihren Freunden zu sitzen und nicht zu wissen, ob diese wegen des Unterrichtsstoffs oder wegen eines neuerlichen Draco-Attentats grüblerisch die Stirn in Falten zogen?

Harry war die ganze Sache mit Mundungus im Nachhinein wohl selbst peinlich. Während des Abendessens versuchte er das ganze vor Hermine zu rechtfertigen. „Sieh mal, er hat doch eh gesoffen, war ständig mit zwielichtigen Gestalten zusammen und irgendwie war es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis irgendjemand ihn umbringt. Außerdem", hatte er mit unbehaglichem Schulterzucken hinzugefügt, „wusste er doch sicher, dass das so kommen kann!"

„Ja, und du weißt sicher", keifte sie empört und stand auf, da ihr der Appetit vergangen war, „dass Moody ihn dazu gezwungen hat. Ich bin sicher, dass er ihn wieder mit Askaban oder sonst was erpresst hat. Klar wusste er was passieren könnte, aber denkst du, er wollte das?"

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht und auch Hermines Wangen begannen zu glühen. Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig zornig an und atmeten schwer. Hermines Worte waren grell und schnippisch, seine kalt und schnarrend. „Du solltest dich langsam entscheiden, Hermine. Fletcher hat ganz sicher auch nicht selbst beschlossen, ein Inferius zu werden. Irgendjemand hat ihn enttarnt, getötet und dann hier her geschickt um MICH", er tippte sich hart gegen die eigene Brust, „deinen angeblich besten Freund, umzubringen. Entschuldige, dass ich da so pingelig bin, aber das nehme ich persönlich und ich darf und werde mich dagegen wehren!"

Hermine verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme vor der Brust und zischte: „Ihr habt ihn doch nur deswegen ausgewählt, weil ihr alle findet, dass es um ihn eh nicht schade ist!"

„Stimmt!"

Harrys Offenheit nahm Hermine etwas Wind aus den Segeln. Sie stutzte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Harry beugte sich vor und bohrte seinen festen Blick so hart in sie hinein, als wolle er mit seinen Augen, direkt in ihr Gehirn stechen. „Nun hör mal gut zu, Hermine. Voldemort ist nicht nur mächtig, er ist auch unglaublich beliebt. Immer mehr Menschen glauben ihm und immer mehr wollen ihn unterstützen. Wer glaubt denn schon noch an Dumbledore? Uns ist allen klar, was diese Leute Böses im Schilde führen… aber wir brauchen nunmal Beweise. Fletchers Einsatz war eine unsere wenigen Möglichkeiten zu bekommen, was wir brauchen, um den Leuten die Augen zu öffnen. Hat nicht geklappt, aber wir geben nicht auf." Er schnaubte, kräuselte die Nase, als habe er etwas Unangenehmes gerochen und sah sich nach beiden Seiten um, bevor er mit einer Stimme, die so kalt wie Gletschereis war, weitersprach: „Warum gehst du denn nicht und erzählst Malfoy das gleiche wie mir? Dir ist doch klar, wer Fletcher hier rein gebracht hat? Dir ist klar, wer mich an dieser Schule umbringen will? Mich… und andere auch, so wie…" Harry zuckte leichthin mit den Achseln, kratzte sich mit grüblerischer Miene am Kinn und hob die Augenbrauen, als sei ihm eben ein absolut neuer Gedanke gekommen, dann hob er den Finger, und deutete auf Hermine, „dich!"  
Er schnaubte und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Aber so ist es nunmal." Er senkte seine Stimme und auch Hermine hatte die neugierigen Blicke bemerkt, die ihnen ihre Hausgenossen zuwarfen. „Es tut mir ja leid, dass Fletcher gefunden wurde, aber das hatte alles Sinn und Zweck. Wir müssen uns jetzt etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Nicht nur deswegen!" Er hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen und Hermine traf sein Blick wie die Kugel einer Pistole ins Herz, denn natürlich meinte er damit auch, dass man sich nun etwas neues für Draco einfallen lassen musste, da der immer noch lebte.

Hermines Mund verkrampfte sich. Sie schnaubte geräuschvoll und krallte sich um ihr Besteck. Leise und hasserfüllt zischte sie: „Mörder!"

Harry schmiss seine Gabel weg, traf dabei versehentlich die neugierig näher gerückte Parvati am Ohr, und rauschte mit wehendem Schulumhang zur Tür hinaus. Hermine hinterher.

Sie schrien sich an, wie sie es selten getan hatten. Hermine schrie etwas von skrupellos und eiskalt. Harry brüllte Worte wie „naiv", „blind" und „illoyal".

Bei illoyal wäre Hermine Harry fast an den Hals gesprungen vor Zorn. In diesen Momenten wurde klar, wie sehr Ron doch fehlte. Es hatte immer mal wieder Streit zwischen den Dreien gegeben, doch wenn sich zwei gestritten hatten, hatte der Dritte immer einschreiten können, um das Schlimmste zu vermeiden. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Jetzt vermittelte niemand, als Hermine auf Harry einschlug und ihm vorwarf, dass er viel schlimmer sei als das, wogegen er zu kämpfen vorgab und niemand stoppte Harry, als er brüllte, dass sie am Ende selbst schuld wäre, wenn die Todesser ihr irgendetwas antun würden, weil sie viel zu blind und naiv wäre, um wirklich etwas zu unternehmen. Sie wäre zu nichts außer Lesen und Dämliche-Sprüche-klopfen zu gebrauchen.

Vielleicht hatte Harry ja sogar recht. Hermine war weder so dumm noch so naiv, als dass sie das nicht früher hätte erkennen können, doch die Tatsache, dass sie in diesem Spiel noch nicht einmal Beute, sondern ebenfalls lästig und zu beseitigen war, war so allgegenwärtig und bedrohlich, dass sie einfach wegsehen musste.

Was sollte sie schon dazu sagen, dass Voldemorts Leute im Ministerium einen Erlass durchgesetzt hatte, nachdem man Datenschutzbestimmungen für Muggelgeborene so gelockert hatte, dass sie praktisch aufgehoben waren? Was sollte sie dazu sagen, dass der Publicity-Beauftragte der Todesser, Lucius Malfoy, in aller Munde war, dass selbst Leute wie die Lestranges in der Öffentlichkeit akzeptiert wurden und dass Voldemort immer öfter auftrat und sich dafür rühmte, dass seine Leute die Bevölkerung vor Gefahren retteten, die diese selbst verursacht hatten?

Was sollte sie dazu sagen, dass ein Inferius ins Schloss gelangt war und einfach mal so, während alle anderen frühstückten, Harry fast in Stücke gerissen hatte? Wie sollte man sinnvoll darüber diskutieren, dass ein Mordanschlag auf Draco eigentlich längst überfällig gewesen war und dass jemand wie Fletcher wohl wirklich von niemandem vermisst wurde.

Sie schrien und schrien, bis sie heiser wurden und eine Pause machen mussten, um tief Luft zu holen.

„Hrmph!", räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen.

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite, stand vor einer Gruppe von etwa zwölf Schülern – höchstens die Hälfte von ihnen war aus Slytherin - verschränkte die Arme locker über der Brust und grinste sardonisch.

Das spitze Kinn stolz nach oben gereckt stand er wie ein Guru vor seinen Bewunderern, die darauf zu warten schienen, dass ihre Ikone böse Geister vertrieb.

Und wirklich, er trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu, griff in seinen Umhang und… zog seinen Zauberstab daraus hervor. Die Menge hinter ihm raunte begeistert und Crabbe und Goyle warfen sich erwartungsvolle Blicke zu.  
Draco durfte keinen Zauberstab haben, immer noch war es ihm verboten. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen, dass er doch irgendwo einen versteckt hatte, aber dass er sich jetzt lässig, locker vor Harry pflanzte, einen Zackenstern vor ihm formte und sich genussvoll die Lippen leckte, als eine Mischung aus Vogelspinne und überdimensionalem Weberknecht aus dem Boden zu wachsen schien, war so unfassbar unverfroren, dass es Hermine die Sprache verschlug.

Die Menge um Malfoy war ihm erwartungsvolle, begierige Blicke zu.

Hermine warf einem, der besonders schrill gekichert hatte, einen prüfenden Blick zu. Tertius Knox… Sechstes Jahr, Ravenclaw. Sie kannte ihn vom Sehen. Und nun war er hier mit…

„Malfoy!", ächzte Harry entnervt und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab. „Suchen du und dein Fanklub Streit?"

Statt einer Antwort grinste Draco nur noch breiter. „Nicht doch, Potter. Ich will dir nur was zeigen." Er hob ein Bein und trat die Spinne mit einem wohlplatzierten Tritt platt. „Siehst du, dass bleibt übrig, wenn man mich angreift!"

Draco hob seinen Fuß und betrachtete den rotblutigen, haarigen Brei am Boden. „Sieht eklig aus, meinst du nicht?"

Goyle lachte laut auf. Crabbe strahlte.

Draco strahlte vor Stolz und hob Harry seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase. „Allzeit bereit für Spinnen und anderes Ungeziefer. Wollte ich dir nur mitteilen, Potter!"

Hermine trat vor und stellte sich ungeachtet des vorangegangenen Streits neben Harry. Draco beachtete sie nicht, aber hinter ihm rief jemand: „Spinnen und anderes Ungeziefer. Hörst du, Granger, er meint dich!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Das war Marcus Simmons gewesen. Ein Gryffindor… Reinblut, doch Gryffindor… und er bezeichnete sie als Ungeziefer.

Harry hatte es auch gehört und schien vor Verwunderung über den Feind aus den eigenen Reihen zu erstarren. Draco gackerte schnarrend. „Na, na, Potter. Du bist ja so blass, als hättest du einen Inferius gesehen!"

Die Jungen hinter ihm brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Hermine fasste Harrys Hand. Ein kurzer missbilligender Blick aus eisgrauen Augen, von dem Hermine nur hoffen konnte, dass Harry ihn falsch verstanden hatte, denn wandte sich der selbst erkorene Spinnenbewältiger um und stolzierte samt seinen Anhängern von dannen.

Hermine und Harry sprachen nie über die Spinnen, den Angriff auf Draco oder jemals wieder über den Fletcher-Inferius. Eigentlich vermieden sie, überhaupt miteinander zu sprechen, wenn kein anderer dabei war.

Vollständig konnten sie sich natürlich nicht ignorieren. Hermine lernte ja mit Harry und einigen anderen Gryffindors nach wie vor mehrere Abende die Woche für die Prüfungen.

Einige Tage nachdem Draco angegriffen worden war, ging Hermine gemeinsam mit Harry in die Bibliothek. Harrys Erinnerungen waren auch nach , zahlreichen Hypnoseversuchen, Experimenten mit einem geborgten Denkarium sowie einem Fluch, nach dessen Anwendung Harry beinahe an einem Stromschlag gestorben wäre, nach wie vor lückenhaft und wirr.

„Wenn du es vernünftig betrachtest, ist dieses ganze Herumgeforsche einfach überflüssig!", belehrte Hermine Harry vielleicht schon zum tausendsten Mal. „Sieh mal!" Sie hängte sich ihre Tasche über die Schultern, um ihre Hände frei zu haben und gestikulierte energisch. „Die wesentlichen Punkte wissen wir doch schon. Todesser waren dort und… und haben getan, was sie getan haben… Wir wissen wer es war, wir wissen, was sie getan haben und eigentlich auch warum. Was bringt es dir, wenn du das alles, was wir eh schon wissen, auch noch mal sehen musst?"

„Ich will eben die Wahrheit wissen!", blaffte er knapp zurück und ließ damit den wiederholten Vorwurf an Hermine – dass sie die Wahrheit über Rons Tod nicht interessierte – ungesagt, doch so deutlich, dass es fast greifbar war, in der Luft.

Hermine schnaubte verärgert und klammerte sich wieder fest um den Griff ihrer Tasche. „Du willst dich einfach damit ablenken, dass ihr bei den Horkruxen noch nicht weiter seit", stichelte sie treffsicher, denn Harry wurde augenblicklich rot und blieb stehen.

„Ich dachte, du bist die, die sich mit sinnlosem Quatsch ablenkt!", schnarrte er.

„Was soll denn das heißen?" Hermine selbst hätte eine Antwort darauf gehabt, mit welch sinnlosen, weil hoffnungslosen Dingen sie sich von ihren Problemen ablenkte, aber Harry konnte, durfte das nicht wissen. Sie hatte doch an alles gedacht, oder? Sie hatte Draco nicht zu oft erwähnt. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn doch gar nicht erwähnt, nicht? War das zu auffällig gewesen? War es zu offensichtlich gewesen, nicht über Draco zu reden, wo doch die ganze Schule von den Acrumantulas gehört hatte?

Sie konnte Harrys Blick nicht deuten. Ginny hätte dabei sein sollen. Ginny war geradeheraus, die sagte immer sofort klar und deutlich, was ihr nicht passte, wohingegen Harry sehr oft wütend vor sich hinkochte und vieles in der Luft hängen ließ, bevor er explodierte und lange unversöhnlich wütend war. Aber Ginny schien sie in den letzten Monaten, seit Rons Tod eigentlich, zu meiden und Hermine würde lieber nackt in der großen Halle Samba tanzen als zu fragen, weshalb.

Doch wie auch immer, hier stand sie vor Harry, der zweideutige Anspielungen machte und Ginny, Neville, Luna… aber vor allem eben auch Ron, waren nicht dabei, um zu vermitteln, als Harry weitersprach: „Das soll heißen, dass mich deine ständige Lernerei langsam ankotzt. Du kümmerst dich nur noch um dich und vergisst alle anderen. Wir riskieren hier alles, um Voldemort daran zu hindern, die Macht zu übernehmen und alles was du im Kopf hast, sind Hausaufgaben und diese dämlichen Prüfungen, die dir nicht das Geringste nützen werden, wenn Voldemort auch nur einen Schritt weiterkommt!"

Daher wehte also der Wind. Natürlich vernachlässigte sie ihre Freunde und irgendwo auch ihre Pflichten als DA-Mitglied, aber mit einer Last wie Draco am Hals, wenn sie es auch ungern so formulierte, war es ziemlich schwer, ihren Freunden offen in die Augen zu blicken. „Und was tue ich hier, Harry?", entgegnete sie kalt und vollführte eine ausladende Bewegung um sich herum um auf all die Bücher zu zeigen, die sie für Harry bereit wäre zu lesen. „Bin ich nicht schon wieder mit dir hier, um dir dabei zu helfen, dein schlechtes Gewissen zu erleichtern?"

Harry trat einen Schritt näher, so dass sie sich bedrängt fühlte. „Mein schlechtes Gewissen? Und du? Hast du keines? Ist dir alles egal? Sieht so aus! Du schwirrst einfach zu deinen Büchern ab, lässt andere für dich kämpfen und wenn die Schule um ist, kannst du eh so tun, als ob du Ron nie gekannt hättest!"

Eine schallende Ohrfeige traf Harry ins Gesicht. Hermine starrte entgeistert auf ihre Hand, als habe diese ohne ihr Wissen gehandelt. Harrys Brille war verrutscht, doch der kalte, ablehnende Gesichtsausdruck war geblieben.

Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken, schnaubte verdrossen und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes an Harry vorbei.

Sie musste sich das nicht anhören. Wegen Ron…. daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Was sollte das überhaupt alles? Vollidiot!  
Hermine bedachte Harry innerlich mit noch wesentlich exotischeren Schimpfworten, während sie sich achtlos an anderen Schülern vorbei zur Bibliothekarin drängte. Sie knallte ihre Tasche auf den Schreibtisch und hielt die Erlaubnis, die Verbotene Abteilung zu betreten, unter Madam Pinces Nase.

Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Sie durfte nicht zu wütend werden… Sie waren schon laut genug gewesen und es wäre schlecht, wenn man zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken würde. Zumal Dracos Name schon wieder gefallen war und Hermine sich selbst dafür schalt, nicht gleichmütiger in solchen Situationen reagieren zu können.  
Niemand sollte denken, dass es sie interessierte, was mit ihm wurde. Wobei gerade das eine schwierige Entscheidung war. Hermine kratzte sich den Kopf und achtete nicht darauf, dass Madam Pince wie festgefroren vor dem Eingang zur Abteilung stehen blieb und Hermine missbilligend musterte.

Einerseits sollte sie sich nicht für Slytherins interessieren, andererseits wäre es doch auch auffällig, wenn sie so gar nichts dazu sagte, was mit Draco geschehen war. Alle redeten darüber. Alle, außer sie… sollte sie nicht doch mehr dazu sagen?

Sie grübelte und grübelte, doch es wollte nicht einfacher erscheinen. Sie hob die Tasche wieder auf und schob sich am Tresen vorbei. Sie sollte jetzt lieber weiter über Gedächtniszauber lesen und sich abregen. Später, wenn sie etwas gefunden hatte, oder nicht, würde sie Harry auf Draco ansprechen. Immerhin hatte sie selbst Luna mit einigen Mädchen darüber diskutieren gehört, was für Wesen Draco angefallen haben könnten. Luna war der Meinung, dass Hagrids fleischfressende Pflanzen rennen könnten und Hagrid sie zur Jagd abgerichtet…

„Halt!"

Hermine fuhr herum, als sie von der Bibliothekarin mit spitzen Fingern am Arm gepackt wurde. „Sie dürfen da nicht rein, Miss Granger!"

Hermine zog die Stirn in Falten und fragte verwirrt: „Warum?" Sie deutete auf das Erlaubnisschreiben, das sie doch eben erst vorgewiesen hatte.

Madam Pince hob den Kopf und erklärte hochmütig: „Schülern wie Ihnen ist es nicht gestattet, diese Abteilung zu betreten!"

„Ja, eigentlich…" Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Aber ich habe doch das Erlaubnisschreiben vorgelegt. So wie die ganzen letzten Monat auch."

Eine Gruppe von Schülern war um sie herum stehen geblieben und verfolgte das Zwiegespräch. Ihre Mienen wirkten begierig irgendetwas mitzuerleben, das Hermine nicht ahnen konnte. Urplötzlich kam das Gefühl in ihr hoch, dass sie die Zeitung an diesem Morgen hätte gründlicher lesen sollen.

„Das mag so sein, doch heute Morgen erst trat der neueste Ausbildungserlass von Untersekretärin Umbridge in Kraft…"

Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich und die Menge um sie herum kicherte höhnisch. Von Umbridge konnte nichts Gutes kommen… nicht, nachdem sie in letzter Zeit immer öfter den Minister kritisierte und stattdessen ihre guten Beziehungen zu Lucius Malfoy hochhielt.

„…nachdem es muggelstämmigen Schülern generell verboten ist, diese Abteilung zu betreten. Miss Umbridge beruft sich auf ihre… Ratgeber…"

Das Kichern um Hermine herum wurde lauter. Sie krallte sich in das Leder in ihren Händen. Ihre Kiefer mahlten und sie knirschte angespannt mit den Zähnen…

„…die der Meinung sind, dass Muggelstämmige aufgrund ihres von Natur aus leicht reizbaren Temperamentes, gemeinsam mit ihrem Unvermögen, die magische Welt vollkommen zu verstehen, vor allzu gefährlichem Wissen geschützt werden müssen. Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit natürlich. Deswegen…", Madam Pince schob Hermine mit deutlichem Druck hinter den Tresen zurück, „ist es mir nicht gestattet, Sie diese Abteilung betreten zu lassen. Genehmigung hin oder her!"

Um sie herum lachte es. Nicht eine Person, viele schienen stehengeblieben zu sein, um diesen Augenblick gegen Hermine zu genießen.

Mit angstgeweiteten Augen drehte sich Hermine um ihre eigene Achse und stellte zu ihrer Bestürzung fest, dass man sie umzingelt hatte.  
Hasserfüllte, harte, böse Kindergesichter hatten sich um sie herum versammelt. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Krampfhaft versuchte sie nicht „Ich sitze in der Falle" zu denken.

Hermine blieb stehen, reckte das Kinn stolz nach oben und klammerte sich umso fester um ihre Tasche. Sie versuchte ihre Lage zu sondieren. Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlossen, wenn auch nicht lückenlos, so standen doch etwa fünfzehn Schüler in einem großen Kreis um sie herum und zerfleischten sie mit ihren Blicken.  
Hermine versuchte die Angst hinunterzuschlucken, doch ihr Mund war so trocken, als hätte sie zuvor eine Ladung Staub gekaut. Das Blut rauschte ihr in den Ohren und ihre Knie waren weich, doch sie wollte sich keine Blöße geben. Diese ganze Situation war lächerlich und ihrer nicht würdig, sie wusste wie lächerlich diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen war und sicherlich würde das auch allen anderen Schülern bald wieder klar werden.

Wo war Harry? Hermine suchte zwischen den grimmigen Fratzen ihrer Mitschüler nach ihm. Sie hatten sich wohl vorhin im Streit getrennt, aber vielleicht war erja trotzdem mit hierher gekommen. Sie sah ihn nicht. War er denn wirklich schon gegangen? Nur weil sie eben etwas schroff zu ihm gewesen war? Sie nahm sich fest vor, das mit ihm noch mal zu besprechen. Heute Abend… wenn sie wieder sicher in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum saß.

Sicher? Aber was dachte sie denn? Sie war sicher. Das hier war ihr Terrain. Die Bibliothek. Sie kannte die meisten Bücher hier besser als ihre Mitschüler und eulte Madam Pince häufiger als ihre Eltern.  
Die Bibliothekarin schien sich im Moment jedoch nicht für ihre jahrelange Korrespondenz zu interessieren. Mit grimmiger Miene stellte sie sich wie ein Wachhund vor den Eingang zu der Verbotenen Abteilung und verschränkte die Arme.

Hermine zuckte so gelassen sie konnte die Achseln und warf sich die Haare über die Schultern. „Ich habe in dieser Abteilung hinter Ihnen", sie hob die Hand und deutete mit eleganter Lässigkeit auf die offene Tür hinter Madam Pince, „wichtige Dinge zu recherchieren und Sie sind selbst schuld, wenn Sie Ärger bekommen werden."

Hermines Magen krampfte sich für einen Moment auf die Größe einer Rosine zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie langsam wie Draco klang, wenn er Eindruck schinden wollte. Sie musste sich das merken und daran arbeiten… Sie sollte doch auf ihn abfärben und nicht umgekehrt. Hermine lächelte innerlich, äußerlich nicht, denn die Bibliothekarin schnaubte verächtlich und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Es ist nun mal eine Vorschrift und an die werde ich mich halten!"

„Aber der Schulleiter selbst hat mir doch eine Erlaubniserklärung mitgegeben!", protestierte Hermine und schwenkte Kingsleys Genehmigungsschreiben durch die Luft.

„Ich befolge Anweisungen, die direkt aus dem Ministerium kommen. Es mag Ihnen vielleicht entgangen sein, aber der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist nicht Zaubereiminister… auch wenn sich das gewisse Personen gerne eingebildet haben! Das Ministerium ist nicht mehr so schwach und verblendet wie vor ein paar Monaten, da es vor einem alten, Sprüche klopfenden Lehrer gekuscht hat. "

Hermine blieb die Luft weg. Ihr Mund klappte auf und sie starrte fassungslos auf die selbstgefällig nickende Madam Pince, die auf den Schiebewagen hinter sich griff, und ein paar Bücher so energisch packte und sie vor ihre Brust drückte, als wolle sie Hermine jeden Moment damit bewerfen, falls sie nicht nachgeben sollte.

Die Menge um sie herum raunte und brummte wie ein Bienenstock. Sätze wie „die war schon immer komisch", „was macht die seit Monaten denn da drin?" und „sie ist eine Freundin von Potter… die spinnen doch alle" aber auch ein gelegentliches „Schlammblut" fielen.

Hermine wirbelte herum. Sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Wayne Hopkins, ein Halbblut aus ihrem Jahrgang, hatte sie eben Schlammblut genannt. Schadenfrohe Gesichter zollten dieser Bemerkung Beifall. Nicht einer von ihnen war aus Slytherin.

Hermine wurde langsam übel. Eiskalte Schauer liefen über ihren Rücken und ein unangenehmer Druck auf ihrer Blase machte sich bemerkbar. Sie schluckte und warf die Haare in den Nacken. Langsam und würdevoll wollte sie weggehen. „Die Sache ist noch nicht ausdiskutiert!", zischte sie Madam Pince zu, die nur gelangweilt abwinkte und schon wieder ihre Bücher sortierte.

Die Bibliothekarin hatte den Schiebewagen vor den Eingang gerollt. Sicher, wer außer Hermine ging dort auch schon regelmäßig durch? Wer, außer Hermine, nutzte diese Abteilung überhaupt?  
Seit Jahren war es Hermine immer wieder gestattet worden, dort hinzugehen, jetzt galt sie als Gefahr.

„Au!"

Hermines Hand schnellte zu der Stelle an ihrem Hinterkopf, an der sie eben etwas Hartes getroffen hatte. Sie drehte sich um, doch niemand machte Anstalten sich als Werfer zu erkennen zu geben.

Hermine wurde es siedend heiß, als sie den Gegenstand sah, den man nach ihr geworfen hatte. Es war ein Buch. Die Geschichte von Hogwarts… Madam Pince grunzte ärgerlich und wuselte hinter dem Tresen hervor, um es zu holen. Hermine stand nun inmitten des Kreises und in jedem Gesicht, an dem ihre Blicke vorbei glitten, konnte sie nur hämische Freude über den feigen Bücherwurf erkennen. Irgendjemand hatte das Buch nach ihr geworfen. Nur wer?

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hermine Schlammblut genannt wurde. Draco hatte das oft und gerne getan, aber meist war er dafür von anderen Schülern gemaßregelt worden. Nur die Slytherins, und die auch nicht alle, hatten das lustig gefunden. Aber dass man das hier in der Öffentlichkeit sagte, sie mit Dingen bewarf und darauf nichts als Gelächter kam.

Hermine schoss eine Erinnerung in den Sinn. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie gehört, dass Justin Finch-Fletchly, eines der wenigen anderen „Schlammblüter", angeblich mit Eulenmist beworfen worden war, als er unter der Eulerei vorbei ging. Hermine hatte geglaubt, dass das bestenfalls ein dummer Zufall gewesen war, aber jetzt…

„Na komm schon, Granger! Verstehst du keinen Spaß?"

Hermine wirbelte wieder herum. Wer war das gewesen? Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie musste hier raus. Sie senkte die Augen auf ihre Füße und eilte vorwärts, bis sie hart gegen die Brust eines anderen Jungen prallte. Der kicherte nur und schubste sie nach hinten weg. Hermine strauchelte und fiel auf den Boden.

Alle lachten.

Der Junge, der nicht zur Seite getreten war, um sie durchzulassen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lachte am lautesten. Hermine konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie begann zu weinen. Irgendjemand hatte die Bänder an ihrer Tasche kaputt gehext, so dass all ihre Bücher nun um sie herum verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

Ihr Zauberstab lag dazwischen. Sie saß auf ihren Knien, weinte und wusste nicht, ob sie ihn anfassen durfte, um sich zu verteidigen oder ob das nur noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gießen würde.

„Was soll denn das?"

Harry schubste zwei Schüler zur Seite und eilte zu Hermine. Er stand aufrecht inmitten all der Gehässigen und hob drohend seinen Zauberstab. „Seit ihr irre geworden? Ich rate keinem von euch, auch nur ein einziges Wort gegen sie zu sagen!"

Hermine wimmerte vor Glück. Auch wenn sie sich vorher gestritten hatten, jetzt war ihr Retter da.

„Das Schlammblut hat sich hier viel zu oft aufgespielt. Es wird Zeit, dass…"

Harry feuerte einen Fluch direkt vor die Füße der verängstigt zurückweichenden Spötterin. „Dem nächsten, der sie so nennt, hetze ich einen Fluch auf den Hals!"

Hermine zupfte an Harrys Ärmel und flehte leise: „Bitte… lass es. Die sind eh alle gegen uns. Gib ihnen keinen Grund, auch noch gegen dich was zu unternehmen!"

Harry drückte ihre Hand und Hermine fühlte eine Woge der Erleichterung über sich kommen. Seine Hand war leicht feucht und zitterte, dennoch blieb er mit erhobenem Zauberstab stehen. Die Menge um sie herum murmelte verhalten, zischte wütend leise Beleidigungen, doch schließlich verdrückten sie sich, hasserfüllte Blicke zurück werfend.

„Ihr verlogenes, dämliches Pack!", brüllte Harry ihnen nach. „Fast sieben Jahre war sie in dieser Schule und hat keinem was getan und nun behandelt ihr sie wie eine Aussätzige, nur weil ein paar Irre, die sie gar nicht kennen, sagen, dass sie eine Gefahr wäre!"

Harry half Hermine, alles wieder einzupacken. Dann legte er seinen Arm um sie, brachte sie in den Innenhof und ließ sie sich an seiner Schulter ausweinen.

Hermine musste weinen, es ging nicht anders. Auch wenn nicht viel passiert war, hatte sie dennoch das Gefühl, dass Harry der strahlende Held war, der sie vor einer Horde blutrünstiger Bestien gerettet hatte.

Aber so falsch war das eigentlich gar nicht. Die Stimmung an der Schule wurde immer explosiver und die Verhältnisse außen feuerten diesen Pseudo-Krieg innen gefährlich an.

Der Minister hatte so viel damit zu tun, Unruhen zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern zu beschwichtigen, - erfolglos - dass Voldemort und seine Mannen in aller Ruhe „Missstände" anprangern konnten, die sie viel besser lösen würden. Unter anderem eben, dass man Schlammblütern nicht gefährliches Wissen zugänglich machen sollte.  
Und - das hatte Hermine gelesen und gleich darauf die Zeitung zugeklappt -, dass alle Schlammblutkinder ab jetzt, wenn sie neu nach Hogwarts kamen, in Sonderklassen zusammengefasst würden und man ihnen helfen wollte, sich in der magischen Welt zurecht zu finden.

Eigentlich war das eine gute Idee, Hermine hatte sich das oft gewünscht. Dafür war aber „Muggelkunde" erstmal gestrichen worden, bis sich geeignete Lehrer finden würden und es war einfach schon an den Formulierungen des Schulrates Malfoy zu erkennen gewesen, dass es bei dieser Bestimmung darum ging, potenziell gefährliche Schüler umzuerziehen und sie im Voraus für Dinge zu massregeln, die sie eventuell tun könnten.

Vermutlich wollte Malfoy (und im Hintergrund Voldemort natürlich), diese Schüler in einem eigens gegründeten fünften Haus unterbringen,das ein reduziertes, auf ihre angeblich beschränkten Fähigkeiten zugeschnittenes, Lehrprogramm bereitstellen sollte.  
All dies hatte Hermine in den letzten Tagen in der Zeitung gelesen und es teilweise ignoriert, weil die Todesser genau genommen nichts zu sagen hatten - noch nicht, fügte eine bedrohliche Stimme an dieser Stelle oft leise hinzu - , sie selbst davon nicht mehr betroffen war nach ihrem Schulabschluss und sie überhaupt nicht glaubte, dass der Rest der magischen Welt bei diesem Unsinn mitspielen würde.

So hatte sie sich beruhigt. Entweder nicht geglaubt oder etwas anderes gelesen. So wie heute morgen. Aber das war nun anders. Dieses Erlebnis in der Bibliothek, so banal es für Außenstehende auch wirken mochte, zeigte ihr, dass sie die Todesser unterschätzt hatte. Alles würde so kommen wie die Todesser es angekündigt hatten und es würde sie auf jeden Fall betreffen, auch außerhalb der Schule. Alle würden mitspielen. Nicht nur einige rassistische Slytherinschüler, denn all die, die sie vorhin ausgelacht hatten, waren auch bald fertig mit der Schule. Diese Jugendlichen glaubten den Todessern und sie würden das weiterhin tun… egal, wo Hermine hinging.

Bald waren Osterferien, das sagte sie Harry, dann würde sie zu ihren Eltern gehen, um wieder klar denken zu lernen. Harry klopfte ihr beschwichtigend auf den Rücken. Auf ihre Frage, was er denn in den Osterferien machen würde, lächelte er nur traurig. „Das willst du nicht wissen!"

Xxx

Es war eine milde, sternenklare Nacht. Hoch oben trieben Millionen und Abermillionen diamantengleicher Sterne durch das endlose Meer der schwarzen Nacht. Die Luft war mild, wenn man bedachte, dass Hogwarts in Schottland lag und sie hatten schon die ganze Woche einen überraschend warmen Endapril hinter sich.  
Dennoch war es immer noch unwahrscheinlich, dass sie jemand stören würde. Hier, hinter den Gewächshäusern.

Hermine und Draco hatten eine Decke über dem kalten Boden ausgebreitet, die Decke selbst, und ein wenig Luft darüber mit einem Wärmezauber versehen und sich im schwachen Licht des Vollmonds daran gemacht, die Gaben der Küchenelfen auszupacken.  
Hermine hatte es ertragen, von ihnen allerlei Leckereien eingepackt zu bekommen. Um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, hatte sie Draco genötigt, diesen Gefallen abzuarbeiten, indem sie den Elfen für Osten, bevor sie in die Ferien fuhren, gemeinsam Ostereier in ihrem Kerker verstecken würden.

Draco hatte das Ganze mit einer Serie von „hmms" kommentiert, sich jedoch nicht gesträubt. Vermutlich hatte er gar nicht erst zugehört… umso weniger Mitleid würde sie mit ihm haben, beschloss sie mit grimmigem Vergnügen.

Später… morgen… Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht an die Osterferien denken. Heute Abend würden sie hier einfach nur liegen, sich die Sterne gemeinsam ansehen und ein wenig lieb zu einander sein.  
Hermine lag auf dem Rücken, streckte die Arme dem Sternenmeer entgegen und stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, dort oben zu sein und durch die endlose Schwärze durchzuschwimmen.

Ein milchweißer Körper lag neben ihr. Silbernes Haar leuchtete im Mondlicht wie ein Irrlicht und eine schlanke, gespenstisch bleiche Hand strich über ihren nackten Bauch.  
Draco war so blass, dass er im Dunkeln zu leuchten schien. Alles an ihm… Es war das Mondlicht, das die Welt um sie herum in ein Meer aus blauen und schwarzen Formen und Schatten verwandelt hatte und ihn so gespenstisch weiß aus all der Schwärze herausstechen ließ. Obwohl sich die Silhouette deutlich gegenüber den tiefdunklen Bäume des verbotenen Waldes abhob, wirkte er durch seine Blässe dennoch geisterhaft. Hermine überkam bei seinem Anblick eine Gänsehaut. Sie fröstelte und ihre Haut brannte wie Feuer, als der weiße Geisterkörper sich daraufhin noch näher an sie herandrängte und der weiße, gespenstische, doch wunderbar warme Arm sich beschützend um ihre Schultern schloss. „Ist dir kalt?"

Hermine grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… oder nur ein wenig. Nein, du bist der Grund!"

„Ich?"

Hermine drehte sich zur Seite, rutschte noch enger an ihn heran, so dass sie ihre Knie zwischen seine schmiegen konnte, ihre Stirn gegen seine drückte und ihre Brust von seiner gewärmt wurde. „Ja, du. Du bist so blass, dass du wie ein Gespenst aussiehst!"

Draco verzog den Mund als erwöge er, beleidigt zu sein, schüttelte dann aber abwehrend den Kopf und zog sie noch enger an sich heran. „Das sind meine Veela-Gene, weißt du? Deswegen bin ich so edel-bleich!"

„Du bist keine Veela", kicherte Hermine. „Wer eine Veela sieht, verspürt das Bedürfnis, ihr um den Hals zu fallen. Bei dir kriegt jeder nur das Bedürfnis, dir an den Hals zu gehen und dich zu erwürgen!"

Er kicherte wie ein kleiner Junge. „Na immerhin!"

Ein sanfter Kuss auf die Nase, die Wangen, Augenlider, die Lippen… Hermine schloss die Augen und überlegte, was für eine Art von Geist oder Dschinn dies war, dass ihr bei seiner Berührung so warm werden konnte.

„Was war denn heute Mittag, Hermine?"

„Hmm?" Sie schmiegte sich wie ein Kätzchen gegen ihn, gab schnurrende Laute des Wohlgefühls von sich und fühlte eine gewisse Befriedigung dabei, zu spüren, wie der Körper, gegen den sie sich drückte, auf sie reagierte.

„Heute Mittag… Ich habe dich mit Potter im Innenhof sitzen sehen… Du hast ausgesehen, als ob du Angst hättest!" Seine Hand war feucht. Er streichelte sie schneller, verstärkte den Druck gegen ihren Rücken, um ihren Körper gegen seinen zu reiben. Sie hörte, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte.

Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, als ihre eigene Hand seine Wirbelsäule Finger, für Finger, herunterwanderte. Wie er unter ihren Berührungen erschauderte und zusammenzuckte, als sie den Po erreichte. „Ach nichts", seufzte sie leise. „Mir ging es nicht so gut… Ich hab nur jemand zum Ausweinen gebraucht."

Er schluckte, drehte sich ganz langsam auf den Rücken und zog Hermine dabei mit sich, über seinen Körper. „Warum gehst du deswegen nicht zu mir?"

Ohne zu überlegen – was wohl besser gewesen wäre - zuckte sie mit den Schultern und meinte leichthin: „Warum sollte ich?"

„Warum?" Seine Hände auf ihren Rücken erstarrten. Stattdessen packte er ihr Gesicht und zog es über seines. „Warum? Ja, warum denn nicht?"

Etwas verwirrt über das Ende der Streicheleinheiten, glitt sie von ihm herunter, stützte sich mit dem Arm ab und versuchte ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln. „Vergiss es. Ärger in der Bibliothek… Und ein paar Leute haben mich ausgelacht und…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Harry war ja da und ich bin nicht wehrlos." Sie lächelte und setzte sich auf. „Kein Problem… Ich war nervös und hab jemand zum Reden gebraucht!"

Draco riss die Augen auf. Machte er sich Sorgen, war er erstaunt, dass noch jemand anderes als er Schlammblüter hasste oder am Ende doch „nur" blutleer, denn er schien mit jedem ihrer Worte noch ein wenig blasser zu werden. Seine Lippen bebten und sein Mund klappte auf. Er atmete tief durch, stemmte sich in die Höhe und setzte sich kerzengerade vor ihr auf die Knie.  
„Ja, und warum kommst du damit nicht zu mir?" Sein Atem ging schnell, der Blick war stechend und Hermine fühlte sich etwas unwohl, da seine Erregung keineswegs mehr sexueller Natur schien. Er wirkte vielmehr verärgert.

Warum? Sie glitt etwas von ihm weg, zog die Knie beschützend vor die Brust und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich wollte mich doch einfach nur bei einem Freund ausweinen! Und überhaupt", ihre Stimme wurde etwas härter und kälter, „was hat das denn mit dir zu tun?"

„Aber", er hob anklagend die Hände und Hermine wich instinktiv einige Zentimeter weiter zurück. „Ich sage dir doch auch, wenn etwas ist. Oder zumindest… also… ich…" Er fuchtelte wir mit den Händen in der Luft herum, dann schlug er sich mit beiden Händen hart gegen die nackte Brust und blaffte zornig: „Warum kommst du nicht zu mir, wenn dich jemand angreift? Warum rennst du lieber zu Potter, wenn irgend etwas ist?"

Warum?

Weil sie sich kindisch dabei vorkam, sich bei ihm über böse Worte und dumme Sprüche auszuweinen, nachdem man ihn vor ein paar Tagen fast getötet hatte.  
Weil sie eine fürchterliche Woche hinter sich hatten, in der er auf jeden losgegangen war, der ihn länger als zwei Sekunden angesehen hatte.  
Weil er immer mehr Anhänger um sich scharte, die seine grausame Art, die er mittlerweile immer offener an den Tag legte und seine wahnsinnigen Wutanfälle bewunderten und als Zeichen von Macht und Stärke sahen.  
Weil es teilweise stimmte, dass Draco machtvoll und stark war. Das war er nie gewesen, trotz seiner reichen, berühmten Eltern. Als Todesser auf der Gewinnerseite aber schon.  
Weil sie einfach nicht zu ihm gehen konnte, um sich darüber zu beklagen, dass die anderen genau das taten, wozu er und seine Familie sie aufgefordert hatten.

„Ich brauchte eben einen Freund", entgegnete sie ebenso kühl wie der Nachtwind um ihre Schultern wehte. Statt seinem Blick standzuhalten, krabbelte sie auf der Decke herum und sammelte ihre Kleider ein, um sich wieder anzuziehen.

„Ja, und was bin ich?" Draco war aufgesprungen, stand mit geballten Fäusten vor ihr und schrie mit hochrotem Kopf „Kannst du mir mal sagen, was ich bin?"

„Kscht!" Sie hob sie Hände und schob ihn mit einem Stoß von sich. „Bist du wohl still", flüsterte sie und sah sich prüfend nach allen Seiten um. Sicher, hier war normalerweise niemand… aber warum sollten sie das einzige Paar sein, das sich hier unter dem Sternenhimmel schöne Ferien wünschte?

„Ich will nicht, dass dieser Wichser Potter dich angrapscht, dass du zu irgendeinem von diesen Pissern gehst, wenn irgend etwas ist!" Er atmete schnell, heftig, wurde immer röter und sie sah seine Hand zucken. Er wirkte… gefährlich.

Sie krallte ihre Hände in die Haare und schrie ihre Angst heraus: „Hör sofort auf, so irre zu sein!"

Draco schnappte hart nach Luft, die Augen so groß, als wollten sie wie feurige, hasserfüllte Kugeln aus im herausspringen, um sie zu durchbohren: „Ich bin erst still wenn du mir sagst, wieso du zu Potter und nicht zu mir gehst, wenn irgend etwas los ist! Ich will nicht, dass meine Freundin…"

„Ich bin nicht deine Freundin!", schrie Hermine wutentbrannt. Sie war ebenfalls auf die Füße gesprungen, stieß ihn hart gegen die Brust und brachte ihn zu Fall. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"

Ganz sicher, es war nicht das Mondlicht. Er war bei diesem Satz wirklich kreidebleich geworden. Bleich und erstarrt, wie eine Marmorfigur. Hermine schluckte. Dieser Satz hatte viel härter geklungen, als er gemeint gewesen war und irgendwie hatte er auch nicht das getroffen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.  
Tödlich wie ein Giftpfeil schienen ihn diese kleinen, nicht ganz von ihrem Herzen kommenden Worte doch in das seine getroffen zu haben. Er schüttelte sich, drehte sich um und begann nun ebenfalls sich anzuziehen.

Hermine war wütend auf sich, auf ihn und darauf, dass er ihr das Gefühl gab, etwas Verletzendes gesagt zu haben. Wut, eigene Wut, half gegen ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Vielleicht. „Nun hör mir mal gut zu, Draco. Davon war nie die Rede… Von dem allem hier! Nie! Ich bin dir zu gar nichts verpflichtet. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Ich bin dir doch keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist oder was du bist? Ich kann tun, was ich will und du hast das zu akzeptieren. Du kannst hier keine Forderungen stellen. Ich rate dir, Draco, denke gut darüber nach, wenn du wieder im Manor bist, sonst…"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln, drehte sich zu ihr um und schenkte ihr ein genüsslich, diabolisches Lächeln. „Ich geh' nicht ins Manor. Ich hab' was anderes vor!" Seine Stimme samtig weich, das Lächeln zuckersüß und dennoch, alles gemeinsam, bitterböse.

Hermine schlang instinktiv die Arme um sich. „Was… wieso? Wo bist du denn dann?"

Er hob die Augenbrauen, grinste ein wenig breiter und stand auf. Ein letzter Handgriff, er schloss seine Hose, zog seinen Pullover darüber und hatte seine Arme frei, um sie lässig vor seiner Brust zu verschränken. „Ich habe Arbeit, in den Ferien. Wir sind jetzt fast am Ziel, weißt du… Wenn nicht immer wieder so ein paar kleine Wichser angeschlichen kämen und meinten, eine dicke Lippe riskieren zu müssen. Ich bin unterwegs… viel unterwegs. Wir bringen die Leute zum Schweigen, weißt du? Weil uns kein Ordenswichser oder irgendein anderer ans Bein pissen darf. Wir werden es den Leuten austreiben… Das mache ich… Ich hab mit ihm selbst gesprochen… und er ist begeistert, über mein Engagement."

Hermine wurde übel. Sie zitterte und spürte, wie der Boden unter ihr weich wurde. „Aber du.. aber… aber… aber du kannst doch nicht jeden Tag zu irgendwelchen Anschlägen gehen!"

Eine einzelne Augenbraue wanderte in seinem starren, emotionslosen Gesicht nach oben. „Doch!"

„Aber", sie wimmerte und drückte ihre Hände vor ihren mit einem Mal krampfenden Magen. „Aber… das ist doch… du kannst doch nicht… Das ist doch gefährlich… du… man wird… ich hab doch davon gehört. Die jagen euch doch… Ich habe gehört, dass sich Muggel zusammengetan haben und euch wirklich mit Gewehren bekämpfen, wenn sie euch sehen! Und der Orden…" Sie schluckte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Die… mit allen Mitteln… Die werden dich umbringen" Kaum mehr, als ein flehendes Hauchen war über ihre Lippen gekommen und mit dem Wind, der ihm milde durch das Haar strich, hinübergeweht.

Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite, holte tief Luft und straffte sich wieder. „Sag mir, dass du eben nicht lieber mit Weasley als mit mir geschlafen hättest. Dann gehe ich nicht!"

Hermines Atem stockte. Es war… was hatte er gesagt? Er konnte doch nicht.. und wie konnte er Ron jetzt erwähnen und wieso… Panik überkam Hermine und lähmte ihre Zunge. Wilde Gedanken schossen wie feurige Blitze durch ihren Kopf und setzten sie innerlich in Brand. Gedanken an all die grausamen Untaten und blutigen Kämpfe, von denen sie bisher fast nur in der Zeitung gelesen hatte. Draco konnte doch nicht wirklich mitmachen wollen?

Draco stieß ein leises, bitteres Lachen aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf und senkte die Augen „Hab ich mir gedacht. Dann halt nicht, Granger!"

Draco drehte sich um und ließ die fassungslose Hermine, die vor Schreck ihre Sprache immer noch nicht wiedergefunden hatte, alleine in der Nacht zurück.


	24. Jeder will irgendwohin gehören

**Beta: Lapislazuli *durchknuddel***

**A.N.1: So meine Lieben, hier ist Kapitel mag es sehr, also seid nett zu ihm :o)**

* * *

** Kapitel 24: Jeder will irgendwohin gehören! **

Tag Eins:

Hermine sah Draco nicht mehr. Sie brachte es nicht über sich, ihm in die Kerker nachzugehen und ihn dort, im Beisein anderer Slytherins, zur Rede zu stellen. Geschweige denn, ihn durch einen vorbeikommenden Slytherin aus dem Kerker herausrufen zu lassen. Am nächsten Morgen war er dann weg.

Als sie aufwachte, hoffte sie insgeheim auf einen Brief, eine Nachricht oder sonst irgendetwas von ihm. Eine Möglichkeit, mit ihm über das sehr unglückliche Ende des letzten Abends zu reden. Doch keine Chance. Sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr in der großen Halle essen durfte. Unterricht gab es einen Tag vor den Ferien nicht mehr und auch Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn nicht gesehen. Stattdessen erfuhr sie von Harry, dass er seinerseits von Kingsley gehört hatte, dass Draco bereits zwei Tage vor Ferienbeginn abgereist war und sich noch nicht einmal gescheut habe, sich offiziell wegen „Todesserdiensten" beurlauben zu lassen. Etwas, das ihm ja, dank seines Vaters, gewährt werden musste.  
Harry hatte daraufhin geseufzt und ein leises „Die Jagd kann beginnen", gemurmelt. Hermine tat so, als habe sie es nicht gehört.

Das Problem war, dass sie es natürlich doch gehört hatte und es ihr darüber hinaus nicht neu war. Draco war eine Gefahr. Er hatte genug Beziehungen, um innerhalb der Schule relativ sicher zu sein, doch schon zwei Schritte außerhalb Hogwarts war er nichts weiter als ein Problem, das es zu beseitigen galt.  
Und nun sagte dieser Vollidiot auch noch, was er in den Ferien vorhatte. Provokation, reine Provokation.  
Das war der Punkt, an dem Hermine sich ein Taschentuch holen musste, da ihre Augen unvermittelt feucht wurden.  
Eigentlich – Hermine putzte sich die Nase und stopfte das Taschentuch zurück in ihren Umhang - hatte er recht gehabt. Sie hätte wirklich lieber mit Ron als mit ihm geschlafen. Er war nicht ihr Freund, in keiner Beziehung, sondern nur ein Mensch, mit dem sie Zeit verbracht hatte, um sich von ihren eigenen Problemen abzulenken.

Xxx

Draco sollte sich im Nachhinein kaum noch an diese Tage erinnern können. Hätte man ihn gefragt, hätte er nicht einmal gewusst, wie lange er im Todesserlager gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte er dann seine Finger benutzt und mit deren Hilfe murmelnd vor sich hingegrübelt, wie oft er in dieser Zeit zu Abend gegessen hatte. Dieser Versuch wäre wohl aber im Voraus zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen, da er so gut wie nie etwas aß und es so etwas wie feste Essenzseiten sowieso nicht gab.

Draco apparierte noch in der selben Nacht, in der er Hermine vor Hagrids Hütte hatte stehen lassen, zu einem Haus, das Bellatrix und Rodolphus unter falschem Namen für die Todesser gekauft hatten.  
Ein großes, frei stehendes Anwesen im Landhausstil. Ziemlich in der Einöde und umgeben von hohen Hecken lag es sehr geschützt, doch zusätzlich hatte man zahlreiche Abwehrzauber eingerichtet. Würde es dennoch gefunden werden, konnte man auf andere Anwesen ausweichen. Zumindest diejenigen, die einen möglichen Angriff überlebten.  
Er war nicht alleine. Etwa dreißig andere Todesser waren dort, die meisten aus dem selben Grund wie er.  
Strafen mussten verhängt werden und nun galt es zu bestimmen, wer wohin gehen würde.

Draco wusste, dass sein Vater für dieses kriegswichtige Projekt verantwortlich war. So wunderte es ihn auch nicht Lucius als seinen Vorgesetzten wiederzusehen, der durch die Räume des Anwesens ging, um alle zur Lagebesprechung zusammenzutrommeln.

Dies war nicht das erste Treffen, an dem Draco hier teilnahm. Schon eine ganze Weile leitete Lucius diesen Säuberungsfeldzug und wann immer es Draco zeitlich möglich gewesen war, hatte er an Einsätzen teilgenommen. Nun hatte er Ferien und somit sehr viel Zeit. Also, hier war er. Dort, wo wirklich hingehörte, oder nicht?

Lucius stand vor der versammelten Mannschaft und hatte eine lange Pergamentrolle mit hunderten von Namen, die Voldemorts aktuellem Propagandafeldzug schaden könnten, in der Hand. Es wurde nur ansatzweise erklärt, warum diese Leute beseitigt werden mussten, viel wichtiger war die Frage, wer wohin gehen sollte und der Befehl, dass man die Leute, zur Sicherheit auf jeden Fall umbringen sollte.  
Weiterhin klärte man sie über die Gefahren durch den Orden, durch Muggel und Schlammblüter auf, die sich möglicherweise zusammentun würden, um dieses Säuberungskommando zu stoppen. Sie sollten alles, wirklich alles tun, betonte Lucius, um die Widersacher aufzuhalten.  
Einsätze wurden besprochen, Teams wurden gebildet und Draco stellte stolz fest, dass sich niemand zu so vielen Einstätzen einteilen ließ wie er. Teilweise mehrmals am Tag, weshalb er auch beschlossen hatte, zwischendurch nicht nach Hause zu gehen, sondern die ganze Zeit über hier an diesem Ort zu bleiben, der mehr an ein brummendes Hornissennest denn an ein Wohnhaus erinnerte.

Crabbe und Goyle sollten auch bei dem ein oder anderen Einsatz mitgehen. Aber nicht nur seine beiden Freunde, auch einige andere Bekannte Dracos, wie zum Beispiel Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey oder Montague, nebst einigen Jungen, die etwas älter waren als er und nicht in Slytherin gewesen waren. Es erfüllte Draco mit Stolz, dass sein Vater ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft anwies, auf diese Neutodesser etwas aufzupassen, da er wesentlich erfahrener und geübter in diesem blutigen Handwerk war.

Draco hatte selbstgefällig in die Runde junger Männer gelächelt und seinem Vater zugenickt.

Das war es dann aber schon mit der innerfamiliären Kommunikation gewesen. Rodolphus, der ebenfalls anwesend war, und Lucius, versuchten zwar, mit ihm nach dem offiziellen Teil ins Gespräch zu kommen, aber Draco verabschiedete sich und meinte, dass er mit seinen Schützlingen üben müsste.

Xxx

Tag drei:

Ferienbeginn.

Hermine war, wie abgesprochen, zu ihren Eltern gereist. Der Fuchsbau, wenn auch neu errichtet, barg zu viele Erinnerungen, die sie im Moment nicht einordnen konnte. Harry verbrachte einige Zeit dort, ab und zu war er am Grimmauldplatz und was er den Rest der Zeit machte, wollte Hermine nicht wissen.  
Vermutlich war das der Hauptgrund, warum sie hier und nicht bei ihren Freunden war. Sie hätte zu viel von dem mitbekommen, was diese taten.

Nachdem Hermine geschlagene zwei Stunden ruhelos in ihrem Zimmer auf und abgegangen war, beschloss sie, sich zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer zu begeben, um dort eventuell weiterzuwandern.  
Sie machte sich nämlich keine Sorgen. Sie war nicht nervös und deswegen gab es auch keinen Grund, hier stundenlang alleine mal die eine, dann die andere Wand anzustarren.

Xxx

Draco starrte zu Alecto und Amicus Carrow, die heute mit ihm in diesem Muggelhaus gewesen waren. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Alecto sagte irgendetwas und Amicus lachte. Draco lachte pflichtschuldig mit, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass dies eine witzige Bemerkung sein sollte.  
Er stand auf und wankte aus dem Zimmer hinaus, um sich draußen auf der Veranda auf die Treppe zu setzen. Tief durchatmen.  
Ein Blitz ließ Draco zusammenzucken und herumwirbeln. Snape kam mit wehendem, schwarzem Umhang auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und sprach ihn an. Draco zuckte die Achseln und deutete auf seine Ohren. Ihm waren vorhin beim Einsatz die Ohren zugefallen, er hörte nichts.  
Snape verzog den Mund, griff in seine Tasche und reichte Draco einen neuen Lederbeutel. Dann rauschte er an Draco vorbei ins Innere des Hauses.

Draco blieb auf der Veranda zurück und inspizierte den Inhalt des Beutels. Alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Sogar mit Auffüllzauber… in letzter Zeit waren seine Beutel so schnell leer. Er nahm eine der Pillen heraus, warf sie sich in den Mund und folgte Snape ins Haus.

xxx

Tag Vier:

„Hermine!", rief ihre Mutter und zupfte ungeduldig an ihrem Shirt. „Hermine, dein Essen wird kalt!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich vollkommen perplex zu ihrer augenrollenden Mutter um. Mutter wie Vater hatten bereits ihre Teller geleert, wohingegen Hermine sich noch nicht einmal erklären konnte, wer ihren üppig gefüllten Teller beladen hatte.  
„Wirklich, Kind!" Hermines Mutter schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte missbilligend. „Ich frage mich, wo du mit deinen Gedanken bist!"

Xxx

„Ich hab einen!", rief Draco stolz und reckte die Arme in die Luft. Crabbe verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten und nuschelte etwas unverständliches.  
„Noch einen!", frohlockte Draco, hob den Zauberstab und zielte erneut. „Getroffen!"  
Goyle, der auf der anderen Seite neben ihm saß, sah etwas käsig um die Nase aus. Sein Zauberstab zitterte so stark, dass er bis jetzt nichts außer Blumen und Büschen getroffen hatte.

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle saßen gemeinsam mit Marcus Flint und Mulcibers Sohn, Marcellus, auf einem Mauervorsprung und übten an einer Gruppe Männer, die sie mittags gefangen genommen hatten, das Zielen.  
Draco verengte die Augen, positionierte seinen Zauberstab und…

„Getroffen!" Marcellus lachte und stieß Draco in die Seite. „Üben, Kleiner. Selber üben… Bei dem war ich schneller!"

Draco verzog den Mund und betrachtete den unter ihm liegenden, toten Körper eines Mannes. Er war gut, besser als dieser Vollidiot Marcellus. Er würde den anderen schon zeigen, auf wenn sie sich verlassen konnten. Wer der Bessere war…

Nur aus Prinzip richtete er den Zauberstab noch einmal auf den toten Pius Thicknesse und schoss abermals einen Fluch auf ihn ab.

Crabbe stöhnte und hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren. Marcellus, Marcus und Draco lachten.

Anfänger!

Xxx

Tag sechs:

Hermine las den Brief in ihren Händen mit fieberhaftem Eifer. Ihre Hände krallten sich um das Pergament und ihr Atem ging stoßweise im Takt der gelesenen Worte. Es war nicht ganz einfach, ihre Hände zitterten, wie immer, wenn Hedwig ihr einen Brief von Harry zu den aktuellen Ereignissen brachte.

„Sag mal, Hermine", sagte ihr Vater freundlich, den sie eben erst neben sich auf der Bank im Garten der Grangers bemerkte. „Hast du dich eigentlich mal wieder mit jemandem getroffen seit… Nun ja, gibt es da etwas Neues?"

Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen. Es hatte Kämpfe gegeben und Tote. Namen standen keine dabei.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine matt, faltete die Nachricht zusammen und stopfte sie in ihre Hosentasche. „Nichts Neues!"

„Ist auch besser so!" Ihr Vater klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter und lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Man muss solchen Dingen Zeit geben. Wenn man da etwas überstürzt, macht man sich am Ende nur unglücklich!"

Hermine nickte.

Xxx

Draco stand im Badezimmer des „Säuberungskommandos" und wusch sich die Hände. Vielleicht seit einer Stunde oder länger. Sein Zeitgefühl funktionierte im Moment nicht so gut.

Sie waren an diesem Tag auf einem Kindergeburtstag gewesen. Eine Frau hatte geweint, Kinder hatten geschrien und irgendwann war ein nervös wirkender Mann entweder ins Zimmer hinein oder hinaus gelaufen. Draco war da nicht so sicher.

Die Antwort war aber auch nicht wichtig. Er kramte in seinem Umhang nach dem kleinen, schwarzen Lederbeutel, der bis obenhin prall mit lustigen, violetten Pillen gefüllt war. Er nahm eine davon heraus, schluckte sie, spülte mit etwas Wasser nach und verließ das Badezimmer, um jemanden zu suchen, mit dem er Karten spielen konnte.

Xxx

Tag Acht:

Ein schöner Tag im Mai. Draco saß an einen Baum gelehnt, wo er vor der Mittagssonne Schutz gefunden hatte und knabberte genussvoll an den letzten Überresten eines herrlich süßen Apfels.

Er ließ sich etwas weiter nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen. Geistesabwesend fuhren seine Finger über seine Brust. In Gedanken war er nicht hier, sondern in der Heulenden Hütte, wo Hermine bei ihm im Bett lag, die buschigen Haare auf seiner Brust, ihren Arm auf seinem Bauch und… schnarchte.

Er grinste bei der Erinnerung daran und kribbelte ein wenig an seinem Umhang herum, weil er sich gerade vorstellte, wie er sie am Ohr kraulte. Sie hatte vehement abgestritten, in ihrem Leben auch nur ein einziges Mal geschnarcht zu haben.

Neben ihm kotzte sich Adrian Pucey gerade die Seele aus dem Leib. Draco war nicht so ganz klar warum und er hatte auch keine Lust, mit Flint darüber zu reden. Adrian war ein Anfänger, der musste da durch, wie Draco damals auch.

Draco nahm eine weitere Pille und ließ Adrian mit einem Eimer und seinem Brechreiz alleine. Er ging lieber zu Crabbe und Goyle, die hatten Feuerwhisky besorgt.

Xxx

Hermine saß im Garten der Weasleys und würgte an ihrem Apfelkuchen herum. Harry hatte den Weasleys Geld „geliehen", damit sie den Fuchsbau neu errichten konnten. Angeblich, da er nach Schulschluss gerne in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz ziehen würde und dort in Ruhe an etwas Wichtigem arbeiten müsste.

Vermutlich aber auch, weil ihm die obdachlose „Schwiegerfamilie" von Herzen leid tat. Nun wurde jedenfalls die Neuerrichtung gefeiert und Hermine feierte mit.

Sie feierten, sofern dies angesichts der politischen Lage überhaupt möglich war. Die Gespräche kreisten um Intrigen, Anschläge, Lügen und Angriffe. Gestern zum Beispiel hatte man ein Scharmützel mit einer Gruppe Todesser ausgefochten, die gerade dabei gewesen war, eine Muggelfamilie zu terrorisieren. Die Todesser benutzten unverzeihliche Flüche und der Orden hatte sich gewehrt.

„Malfoy war nicht dabei", raunte Harry Hermine verstohlen zu, während alle anderen darüber klagten, wie sehr doch der Tagesprophet diesen Zwischenfall verdreht hatte.

Hermine schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und zwang sich, das verräterische Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen stehlen wollte, zurückzudrängen.

„Warum sagst du mir das?", fragte sie, so beiläufig wie möglich und stopfte sich noch einen weiteren, geschmacklosen Bissen Kuchen in den Mund. Kuchen, der jedem hier am Tisch ausgezeichnet schmeckte, nur Hermine, die schmeckte gar nichts.

„Einfach so", erwiderte Harry beunruhigend leise und zuckte die Achseln. „Er ist ja in unserem Jahrgang, nicht? Ich dachte du wolltest wissen, wer nach den Osterferien noch lebt und wer nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkommt."

Xxx

Tag Neun:

Es war bereits Nacht, denn Draco sah am schwarzen Himmel ein kunstvolles Feuerwerk leuchten. Er hatte keine Angst. Mit den Pillen hatte er solche Probleme nicht. Meistens. Der Tag war erfolgreich gewesen. Irgendein offener Kampf gegen Muggel war fast ohne Verluste überstanden und Lucius hatte es wohl irgendwie geschafft, den Zaubereiminister Scrimgeour zum Selbstmord zu überreden.

Deswegen wurde gefeiert. Ein bereits recht angetrunkener Lucius stand hier draußen, an einen Baum gelehnt neben Draco und fragte ihn, ob er nicht nachher mit ins Manor kommen wolle. Niemand wäre jeden Tag beim Säuberungskommando. Draco hätte schon sehr gut gekämpft und sollte sich die letzten Ferientage frei nehmen, um sie mit seiner Familie zu verbringen.

Draco lehnte mit der Begründung ab, dass es ja genau darum ginge. Keine Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen, deswegen war er ja hier. Lucius ließ ihn dann alleine und war am nächsten Morgen, als Draco verkatert, unweit des Baumes, neben einer zerbrochenen Flasche Absinth aufwachte, natürlich schon längst weg.

Stattdessen war Goyle in seiner Nähe, der sich zitternd die Ohren zuhielt und mit panisch wilder Mimik irgendetwas murmelte.

Draco ließ ihn sitzen, um sich zu duschen und Pillen zu holen. Goyle sollte auch welche nehmen. Das machte vieles leichter.

Xxx

Es war bereits drei Uhr Nachts. Hermine saß inmitten von etwa dreißig verschiedenen Zeitungen und kämpfte sich verbissen durch das Meer der darin enthaltenen Artikel. Muggelzeitungen wie Zaubererzeitungen, selbst den Klitterer, hatte sie für die Ferienzeit abonniert.

Sie machte sich keine Sorgen. Das hatte rein gar nichts mit Draco zu tun. Es ging doch darum, welche Personen von ihrer Seite in einem Kampf mit Todessern verwickelt waren. Aber über so etwas schrieben die Zeitungen ja nichts. Vermutlich Zensur. So durchkämmte sie Zeile um Zeile, in jedem einzelnen Artikel über Kämpfe, Morde, Selbstmorde oder merkwürdige Begebenheiten. Unzählige, zu viele und zu oberflächlich beschrieben, um diese Vorkommnisse bestimmten Personen zuschreiben zu können.

Nicht alle verstorbenen Personen wurden namentlich genannt. Hermine warf den Tagespropheten weg und fischte stattdessen einen von Lunas Briefen aus einem Berg von Eulennachrichten heraus. Luna berichtete, dass der Minister bei seinem Selbstmord rosa Spitzenunterwäsche getragen hätte, ein Detail, das der Tagesprophet nicht genannt hatte und sie weshalb davon ausging, dass er an der grünen Gehirnpest gelitten hätte.

Möglicherweise, so schrieb Luna, könnte er natürlich auch von einem Todesser durch den Imperiusfluch dazu gezwungen worden sein.

Lunas Brief flog auf einen Stapel anderer Briefe. Hermine angelte nach einer anderen Tagesprophetenausgabe, auf deren Titelbild ein breit grinsender Lucius Malfoy neben einer noch breiter lächelnden Bellatrix Lestrange stand, die beide tröstend versicherten, dass man Neuwahlen anstreben würde, da der stellvertretende Minister, der das Amt nun inne hatte, ja nur eine Übergangslösung sei.

Xxx

Tag elf:

Draco und einige andere, ebenso betrunkene Todesser, tanzten ausgelassen um einen brennenden Charly Weasley herum.

Die zehn lodernden Scheiterhaufen, die man auf die Schnelle in der sternenklaren Nacht errichtet hatte, leuchteten wie bengalische Feuer und erhellten das Dunkel.

Man hatte das aktuelle Hauptquartier des Ordens gefunden. Sicher, es waren auch einige Todesser gestorben, Marcellus und Alecto zum Beispiel, aber immerhin hatte man nicht nur zehn Menschen, sondern auch Unterlagen zu Ordensplänen mitnehmen können.

Hestia Jones schrie noch immer. Draco lachte und öffnete seine Hose. Ein Spaß, den er, Flint und Pucey schon ein paar Mal gemacht hatten. Scheiterhaufen anzupinkeln und dabei dämliche Witze über's „Feuerlöschen" zu machen.

Bellatrix tanzte mit hoch erhobenen Armen durch die Reihen der schreienden Feuerfackeln und sang. Immerhin war dieses Schauspiel hier ihre Idee und ihr Werk gewesen, an dem sich die anderen erfreuen durften.

McNair konnte dabei sogar onanieren.

Draco hatte es auch versuchen wollen, aber dann war ein wütender Snape aus dem Nichts erschienen, hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst und ihn weggescheucht.

Xxx

Hermine hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren und sank weinend zu Boden. Es war zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Sie saß hier und konnte gar nichts tun. Wieder und wieder hatte sie Harrys Eulennachricht gelesen. Kurz nachdem er im Fuchsbau bei den Weasleys eingetroffen war, hatte er ihr diese Nachricht geschrieben.

Er war bei dem Überfall auf Bill und Fleurs Haus nicht dabei gewesen, so hatten seine zittrigen Finger mit krakelig-aufgewühlter Schrift auch nur das aufs Pergament kritzeln können, was er von Lupin und Bill erfahren hatte.

Charly war tot. Ebenso Hestia Jones, Lee Jordan und viele andere, deren Namen Hermine nicht mehr auf dem Pergament nachlesen konnte, da die Tinte von ihren Tränen bereits zu verschwommen war.

Hermine biss sich auf die Handballen, um nicht laut herauszuschreien. Sie krallte sich die Hände in die Haare und riss daran.

Zuerst dieser seltsame Schattenminister, dann die neuen Verordnungen zur „vernunftmäßigen Beaufsichtigung nicht magie-stämmiger Menschen" und nun das.

Harry hatte geschrieben, dass einige Todesser getötet worden waren. Teilweise von ihren eigenen Leuten, die ihre Mitstreiter wohl lieber tot als in den Händen des Ordens sehen wollten. Harry schrieb, dass man einige trotzdem hatte gefangen nehmen können. Harry schrieb: „Malfoy war auch dabei!"

Und nun? Wo war er dabei gewesen? Bei denen, die getötet worden waren oder bei denen, die getötet hatten? Oder war er ein Gefangener? Grauenhafte Bilder, die Draco ihr durch seine Beschreibungen des gefolterten Wurmschwanzes gezeichnet hatten, drängten sich in ihren Geist.

Das hatte er sie doch gefragt: „Willst du, dass ich auch ohne Zunge und Fingernägel dastehe und an meinem eigenen Blut ersticke?"

„Nein!", schluchzte Hermine und presste ihren Kopf gegen die Knie. „Ich will dich einfach nur hier bei mir haben. Sonst nichts!"

Draußen klopfte ihre Mutter gegen die Tür. „Hermine, kommst du? Mach dich fertig, wir gehen jetzt gleich essen!"

Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und beruhigte ihre Stimme. „Geht ohne mich. Ich will noch mal Freunde besuchen!"

„Oh!", hörte sie ihre Mutter hinter der Tür etwas enttäuscht antworten. „Bist du heute Abend wieder da?"

„Natürlich!"

Natürlich, ihr Vater hatte heute Geburtstag, das wurde groß gefeiert. Aber jetzt musste sie einfach in den Fuchsbau. Erstens, um den Verzweifelten dort beizustehen, zweitens, um vielleicht zufällig herauszubekommen, ob Draco noch lebte.

Xxx

Tag fünfzehn:

Er würde sterben.

Jetzt!

Draco lag mit ausgestreckten Armen auf dem Bauch. Er drückte sein Gesicht ins Gras, versuchte sich so platt wie möglich zu machen und schrie um sein Leben.

Vorhin hatte es geregnet, so dass der Boden aufgeweicht, matschig war und sehr intensiv nach allem roch, was dort wuchs. Grashalme bohrten sich ihm in die Nase, sein Mund war voller Erde und seine Hände gruben sich in Matsch.

Er, Crabbe und Goyle waren gerade im Garten des Säuberungskommandos gewesen, um dort an ihren Flüchen zu üben, als aus dem Nichts die Bombe eingeschlagen war.

Sie schlug in der unmittelbaren Nähe Dracos ein, fraß ein kratergleiches Loch in den Boden und hob ihn mit der Wucht ihres Aufpralls von den Füßen.

Er schmeckte bittere Erde zwischen seinen Zähnen. Etwas stach in seine Zunge und erst jetzt spürte er, dass er sich die andere Hand an einer Distel verbrannt hatte.

Schreie!

Laut, grell und voller Panik.

Flüche jagten in Sekundenabständen über seinen Kopf. Er hörte Menschen rennen, sah schwarze Schuhe über den Rasen stürmen, aber er konnte seinen Kopf kaum anheben.

Etwas Schweres, Heißes hatte ihn getroffen. Nein, nur gestreift und schon jetzt roch er sein angesengtes Haar, das von der Energie des Fluches verschmort worden war.

Sie waren überall. Hunderte vielleicht. Jeder einzelne von ihnen schoss unablässig Flüche ab, während er, Draco, mitten im freien Feld lag und weder zum Haus zurück noch in den Wald hineinrennen konnte, da jeder Zentimeter um ihn herum von Flüchen und Explosionen heimgesucht wurde.

Es gab einen Knall und die Erde bebte. Unter ihm waberte der Boden, als würde er hier nicht im grünen Gras, sondern auf einem überdimensionalem Wackelpudding liegen. Der sekundenlange, alberne Gedanke an Pudding wie die panische Angst vor einem möglichen Erdbeben waren aber beide nur Ausgeburten seines verwirrten Gehirns, denn das, was den Boden zum Leben erweckte, war nur die Wucht von unzähligen Explosionen, die um ihn herum das Grundstück zerrissen.

Sein Zauberstab lag eine Armlänge von ihm weg. Draco trippelte mit den Fingern nach vorne, doch gerade als er ihn fast erreicht hatte, gab es eine erneute Explosion und etwas Schweres, brennend Heißes fiel auf ihn.

Mehrere Bäume krachten. Draco weinte und womöglich hatte sich gerade seine Blase entleert. Er versuchte wieder die Hand auszustrecken, bis…

Zack!

...ein feuerheißer Blitz über seine leicht erhobene, ausgestreckte Hand raste.

Es war, als würde er in tiefem Wasser tauchen und nicht mehr wissen, wo oben und unten war. Er lag hier inmitten von allem und über, unter, neben ihm schossen Flüche, wie ein infernales Höllenfeuer.

Hinter ihm schrie jemand, vor ihm, neben ihm… und sie fielen. Überall kippten Menschen wie Bäume um. Mauerteile und Holzsplitter und einfach alles, was hier gestanden hatte, wurde von der Wucht des Kampfes aufgefressen.

Ein Körper wurde neben ihn geschleudert. Draco schrie. Er konnte nicht weg. Der Kampf hatte ihn unvermittelt an der schlechtesten aller Stellen ereilt. Bei dem letzten Einsatz waren sie überrascht worden. Jemand hatte Amicus überwältigt. Draco hatte ihn bereits für tot gehalten, weil er gänzlich von Blut überströmt war und sich angepinkelt hatte, sonst hätte er den Körper, den die Auroren mit sich schleiften, doch mit einem letztem Fluch zerfetzt, bevor er floh.

Offensichtlich hatte Draco sich geirrt, denn Amicus hatte wohl noch lange genug gelebt, um den Standort des Säuberungskommandos preiszugeben. Wie auch immer die Auroren durch die Fideliuszauber gekommen waren, sie hatten es jedenfalls geschafft.

Sein Vater hatte es doch gesagt. Es war möglich. Würde man sie hier finden, zögen sie eben woanders hin. Nur dumm für die, die während der Zerstörung gerade dort waren. So wie Draco jetzt, der abermals vor Schreck wie ein Tier aufschrie, als ein umgestürzter Baum nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm niederkrachte.

Holzsplitter, Laub und diverse Tiere prasselten vom Himmel herunter.

Ein erneuter Einschlag und Draco sah einen Körper fliegen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass der Dunkle Lord selbst ohne Zauberstab fliegen konnte und er diese Kunst wohl auch an diverse Todesser weitervermittelt hatte. Aber dies hier war kein Flugschüler des Lords, denn der dicke, schwerfällige und doch federleicht über ihn hinwegsegelnde Körper, hatte keinen Kopf.

Wie in Trance drehte Draco sich mit dem unbekannten Flugobjekt mit und

„Aaah!"

sah sich dem abgetrennten Kopf gegenüber, der wie eine behaarte Bowlingkugel ebenfalls durch die Luft geflogen war und nun direkt auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand landete.

Draco schrie, und schrie, und schrie und die Schreie, die er um sich herum noch hörte, mochten vielleicht sogar das letzte sein, was Goyles weit aufgerissener Mund von sich gegeben hatte.

Seine Zunge hing heraus und er sabberte oder blutete auf Dracos Hand. Scharfe Zähne bohrten sich in Dracos Finger. Als wäre ein Messer auf Draco gelandet, bohrten sich Goyles Schneidezähne in Dracos Fleisch.

Es qualmte und der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch ließ in Draco das Gefühl aufkommen, dass er hier als Steak auf dem Grill einer besonders heißen Barbecueparty lag. Heiß, sehr heiß. Die Wälder brannten. Immer wieder Rufe, Schreie… Ein weiterer Baum krachte und Draco sah hunderte von brennenden Blättern, die wie ein goldenes Feuerwerk auf ihn herunterregneten.

Ein brennendes Blatt traf seine freie Hand. Er schrie auf und schlug das Feuer aus. Ein anderes Blatt landete direkt vor seinem Gesicht, ein weiteres auf Goyles Haaren. Sie durften das nicht tun. Goyle würde sich verbrennen. Er zog die Hand unter dem leblosen Mund heraus und schlug Goyles glimmendes Haar aus.

Jetzt, da er sich ein wenig aufgerichtet hatte, sah er eine Person etwas weiter von ihm entfernt stehen. Crabbe, er musste mit Goyle hinter einem Baum gestanden haben, doch die Bäume um ihn herum waren zu Sägespänen und Streichhölzern gesprengt worden. Nur noch Crabbe stand wie ein großes, dickes Denkmal zwischen all dem Feuer und all der Zerstörung. Draco deutete ihm an, sich hinzulegen. Er schrie es, vielleicht, und wedelte mit der Hand um Goyles Kopf herum. Doch Crabbe sah einfach nicht her. Er stand nur still da und starrte ins Nichts und dann, als ein weiterer Fluch durch die Luft zischte, glühte Crabbe auf wie ein vergehender Stern und explodierte letztendlich mit einem lauten Plopp, wie eine übervolle Wasserbombe.

Von der Mitte heraus riss es Crabbe auseinander. Ein zweiter Fluch, und Crabbes Kopf explodierte wie eine Wassermelone, die man auf den Boden geschmissen hatte.  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah Draco Haut, Finger, Zähne, Därme und Füße gleich einem bluttriefenden Schmetterlingsschwarm durch die Luft schwirren.

Schwärze umfing ihn.

Draco war wieder wach.

Die Flüche waren verstummt. Er sah einige schwarz gekleidete Gestalten auf der Wiese, die aussah, als ob man darauf Leichen gepflanzt hätte, umher huschen.

Jemand fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und zog ihn hoch. Draco sah unverwandt in graue Augen, die er keiner Person zuordnen konnte. Er wusste nicht wer das war, der ihn schüttelte, ihm irgendetwas zurief und ihn an sich drückte.

Weil er es nicht wusste, wollte er das auch nicht haben. Der Mann sollte weggehen. Er drückte ihn entschieden von sich, angelte nach Goyles Kopf und rappelte sich auf.

Um ihn herum lagen so viele zerstörte und zerfetzte Körper. Goyles Körper war hier sicher auch zu finden. Er hob den Kopf mit den schlaffen Augenlidern und der heraushängenden Zunge hoch, sah ihn an und lächelte zuversichtlich. „Mach dir nichts daraus. So kaputt bist du ja gar nicht. Wir suchen einfach deine untere Hälfte und dann klebe ich dich wieder zusammen."

xxx

Dracos Sicht verschwamm, wurde wieder klarer, verschwamm erneut. Ebenso seltsam war es mit seinem Gehör. Er hörte die meiste Zeit nur undeutliches Genuschel in einer Sprache, die seine oder eine ganz andere sein konnte. Vielleicht hatte er ja seine eigene Muttersprache verlernt, weil er Worten, die ihm dunkel bekannt vorkamen, keinen Sinn zuordnen konnte.

Vorhin war noch ein dritter Mann im Raum gewesen. Der war aber gegangen, nachdem Draco das mit dem Kopf und dem Körper erklärt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er ja suchen helfen?

Draco hielt das für durchaus möglich. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und wiegte seinen Körper, im Takt des in seinen Händen hin und her baumelnden Kopfes, hin und her. Er summte eine Melodie dazu und überlegte, dass er diesen Leuten hier irgendwie begreiflich machen musste, dass die Sache mit einem einfachen „Reparo" doch sicher erledigt wäre. Wahrscheinlich lag es wirklich daran, dass er die englische Sprache nicht mehr beherrschte. Sonst hätten sie ihn doch verstanden, oder?

Ein schwarzhaariger Mann kam zu ihm und hielt ihm ein Glas vors Gesicht. Draco riss seinen gebannten Blick von Goyles baumelndem Kopf los, und sah das Glas unverwandt an. Der Mann sagte etwas, wirkte begierig darauf, dass Draco seinen Anweisungen folgte. Sollte er trinken?  
Der Mann stieß ihm mit dem Glas gegen die Stirn, doch Draco fühlte immer noch kein Bedürfnis, aus der sanften Wiegebewegung, in die er verfallen war, herauszukommen.

Ein anderer Mann erschien. Kannte er den nicht? Vielleicht, das war im Moment egal. Der andere Mann packte ihn und Draco hätte sich wehren könnten, doch dann hätte er den Kopf ja loslassen müssen und überhaupt schien es im Moment unerträglich mühselig, seinem Körper den Befehl zu erteilen, sich in einer bestimmten, koordinierten Weise zu bewegen. Der eine Mann, Draco konnte sie nicht auseinander halten und es war ihm auch egal, hielt ihn fest. Der andere drückte ihm den Kopf in den Nacken und schüttete ihm den Inhalt des Glases in den Rachen. Draco schluckte gehorsam, da es ihm eigentlich egal war, was er hier trank. Er hatte nur keine Lust gehabt, den Arm zu heben, um das Glas zu nehmen.

Die Männer ließen von ihm ab und Draco sackte wieder nach vorne zusammen, um summend Goyles Kopf zu betrachten. Das Brummen in seinen Ohren wurde etwas lauter und vibrierte.  
Der dritte Mann kam ins Zimmer. Groß, mit langen, blonden Haaren. Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Männer gingen zu ihm. Einer setzte sich neben ihn, der andere lehnte sich gegen die Wand und alle drei murmelten wichtig klingende Dinge.

Vielleicht sprach dieser blonde Mann eine andere Sprache, und die schwarzen Männer passten sich an, denn langsam hatte Draco das Gefühl, ihre Worte besser zu verstehen.

Ein Mann sagte: „Sieh ihn dir doch an. Der kriegt doch gar nichts mehr mit. Er hat die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen und die Drogen machen alles nur noch schlimmer. Dem läuft das Zeug doch schon zu den Ohren raus… Und diese ganze Woche und heute… vor allem heute… er ist erledigt, Lucius."

Der Name Lucius erinnerte ihn an etwas, er wusste nur nicht, woran. Der andere Mann, der, der stand, ergriff jetzt das Wort. „Er wollte ihn wieder zusammenkleben. Lucius…wirklich. Er reißt sich um jeden Einsatz, den er kriegen kann. Du selbst warst im letzten Jahr vielleicht gerade mal halb so oft dabei. Keiner von uns hat so viel gekämpft. Wirklich… er hat viel getan und er hat es meist gut gemacht, aber jetzt dreht er durch."

Draco hustete und wischte sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht. Irgendetwas klebte an seiner Augenbraue, er wusste nur nicht so recht was. Die Gespräche der Männer wurden lauter und deutlicher. Etwas überrascht stellte er fest, dass er diesen Ort doch kannte. Er war hier schon einmal gewesen. Vor einem der Einsätze… es war nicht das Manor, das wüsste er. Es war…. das Wohltätigkeitszentrum?  
Er hob den Kopf und sah sich verwirrt im Raum um. Ja, sie waren hier in dem Büro des angeblichen Zentrums für Zaubererwohlfahrt. Dort hinten, an den Schreibtisch gelehnt, stand sein kreidebleicher Vater, der ihn mit starrem Blick ansah. Daneben saß Snape und der dritte, Rodolphus, stand mit überkreuzten Armen an der Wand gelehnt.

Snape sprach direkt zu Lucius und obwohl er saß und Lucius stand, schien er doch im Moment der Überlegene zu sein, denn Lucius' Gesicht wirkte deutlich angespannt. „Er darf ihn nicht so sehen, Lucius. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn er ihn sieht. Du weißt, was sie mit ihm machen würden. Schick' ihn weg. Sag einfach, dass es wegen der Schule ist oder weil Narzissa ihn sehen will. Es ist doch egal, solange es einigermaßen glaubhaft ist. Schaff ihn hier fort, bevor ihn jemand außer uns sieht!"

Lucius nickte bedächtig und seufzte. Draco wurde sich gerade darüber klar, dass man wohl über ihn redete, als er auf einmal, wie aus dem Nichts, den direkt vor ihm knienden Lucius sah, der ihm vorsichtig Goyles Kopf aus den Händen wand und zu Boden legte. „Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Weißt du jetzt wieder, wer ich bin?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Natürlich, Vater!"

Lucius nickte, drehte sich zu den beiden anderen um und verzog das Gesicht. „Natürlich…" Er seufzte schwer und deutete auf den Kopf vor seinen Knien. „Erlaubst du, dass ich dir das abnehme und nach draußen bringe?"

Draco zog die Schultern hoch und umschlang sich selbst. Er wollte seine Hände, die eben noch mit dem Kopf gespielt hatten, nicht mehr sehen. Sie waren beschmutzt und das, was daran klebte, machte ihm Angst. Er nickte zaghaft und setzte sich möglichst gerade hin, um den zu seinen Füßen liegenden Kopf nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Nun denn, Draco. Ich denke, du hast hier genug getan. Ich möchte, dass du jetzt gehst und…"

„Aber wir sind doch noch nicht fertig und die Ferien…"

„Wir sind auch nach den Ferien nicht fertig, Draco!", würgte Lucius ihn entschieden ab, hob Goyles Kopf hoch und drückte ihn Rodolphus, der auf einmal hinter ihm aufgetaucht war, in die Hand. „Wir werden hier noch einige Wochen weiter… weiter… nun ja… Einsätze durchführen. Du bist noch in der Schule, wir wissen alle darum. Geh' nach Hause und lerne für die Prüfungen. Du…", Lucius schluckte hart und kratzte sich etwas nervös wirkend an der Nase. „Geh jetzt nach Hause und schlaf dich aus. Wenn du wieder fit bist dann… nun ja. Dann... Geh jetzt, nach Hause oder von mir aus auch zurück in die Schule. Aber für dich ist heute Schluss!"

Draco atmete tief durch und spähte nervös zu der offen stehenden Tür, durch die Rodolphus gerade verschwunden war. Er würde nicht gehen, wenn der dort mit dem Kopf stand und auf ihn wartete. Aber Rodolphus war weg und mit ihm Goyles Kopf, den er nur wenige Minuten vorher noch als morbides Bau-Set behandelt hatte. Lucius erhob sich ächzend, zog ein für Draco nicht zu entzifferndes Gesicht und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. Draco wich unwillkürlich vor seinem Vater zurück.  
Er rutschte auf dem Sofa etwas zur Seite, soweit, dass Lucius ihn nicht mehr anfassen konnte, ohne ebenfalls zu Seite zu gehen. Lucius hatte ohnehin etwas anderes vor. Er ging zu Snape zurück und nun standen beide vor dem Schreibtisch und betrachteten ihn neugierig mit verschränkten Armen.

Sie wirkten wie Wissenschaftler, denen ein sehr schwieriges Experiment zwar geglückt war, dessen Ergebnis sich jedoch als fatal herausgestellt hatte. Er ertrug diesen Blick nicht. Er kannte ihn zu gut, denn mittlerweile sah ihn doch jeder mit dem „Draco ist verrückt" -Blick an.  
Ohne weitere Worte erhob er sich und eilte so schnell aus dem Raum, dass man schon von einer Flucht sprechen konnte.

Bevor er endgültig ging, stattete er den Toiletten im Keller einen Besuch ab. Neben den Türen waren kistenweise Elfenwein und Feuerwhisky hoch gestapelt. Auch zahlreiche andere Alkoholika und nichtalkoholische Getränke waren hier, vielleicht für irgendwelche weiteren Empfänge oder politische Versammlungen, deponiert. Draco fischte eine Flasche Elfenwein heraus und ging.

Er musste sich Mut antrinken für den Ort, den er nun aufsuchen würde. Selbst wenn er für Hermine nur eine Notlösung war, sie war nett zu ihm gewesen und er hatte zumindest nicht das Gefühl, dass sie ihn hasste. Das war immerhin mehr, als er von allen anderen Leuten, zu denen er hätte gehen können, behaupten konnte.

Xxx

Hermine kam mit ihren Eltern gerade vom Einkaufen zurück. Sie waren gemeinsam in ein großes, teures Bekleidungsgeschäft gefahren. Hermine brauchte zu ihrem größten Bedauern etwas weitere Hosen, wohingegen BH's und Shirts leider kein Stückchen enger saßen als schon vor drei Jahren.  
Nichts, was wirklich weltbewegend gewesen wäre. Auch wenn ihre Mutter mit Mitte vierzig noch in Größe vierunddreißig hineinpasste, hatte Hermine andere Sorgen als drei Kilo mehr oder weniger. Allerdings war nette Kleidung auszusuchen und sie von ihren Eltern bezahlen zu lassen immerhin etwas Ablenkung.

Nichts war schlimmer als dieses ewige Herumsitzen und Nichtwissen. Einerseits bereute sie, ihre Ferien nicht doch bei ihren Freunden verbracht zu haben, andererseits war es nach wie vor schmerzhaft dort zu sein, wo sie mit Ron viele glückliche Stunden verbracht hatte. Und nun Charly und die anderen… Es war schon gut so. Aber dennoch war es quälend, nicht an der Quelle der Informationen zu sitzen. Sie eulte täglich mehrmals mit Harry, des Öfteren mit Luna und Neville und auch Lupin hatte sich mit ihr über die aktuellen Geschehnisse ausgetauscht.

Geschehnisse, die ihre Eltern zwar ansatzweise durch die Muggelnachrichten erahnen konnten, die Hermine aber dennoch nicht näher erklären und kommentieren wollte. Ihre Eltern würden das sowieso nicht verstehen, sie verstanden doch nie etwas.

Hermine schlurfte mit hängendem Kopf vom Auto weg. Mum und Dad standen noch bei einigen Nachbarn, um sich mit denen über diese merkwürdigen Terroranschläge in der letzten Zeit zu unterhalten.

Geistesabwesend betrachtete sie ihre Füße. Ein Fuß vor, dann der nächste, dann wieder ein Fuß. In den Armen hielt sie die beiden Einkaufstüten und in ihrem Inneren tobte der Kampf zwischen dem Nichts, der Gefühlstaubheit , die sie seit den letzten beiden Wochen spürte und der Panik, die sie jedes Mal überkam, wenn eine Eule einen neuen Brief oder eine weitere Zeitung brachte.

Nichts wissen und Angst haben. Das waren ihre Ferien.

Angst.

Angst.

Angst.

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und reckte den Kopf in die Luft. Konnte es sein, dass es hier nach Alkohol roch? Hermine drehte sich verwirrt um, sah aber nur ihre Eltern mit den Nachbarn die Straße an deren Gartenzaun diskutieren. Sonst war die Straße leer, auch vor ihr war niemand.

Sie stand neben einem der hohen Rosenbüsche, die um den Garten ihrer Eltern herum gepflanzt worden waren. Hermine sog tief den Geruch von Gartenblumen, Autoabgasen, Hunde- und Katzenurin ein, der sich in diesen Gärten, vor allem im Frühjahr und Herbst, immer wieder einschlich.

Hermine ging einen Schritt weiter, schnupperte und sah sich erneut verwirrt um. Sie roch es immer noch. Ob irgendwelche Bettler unterwegs waren? Die Gegend, in der ihre Eltern wohnten war kein Ort, wo Bewohner in der Öffentlichkeit größere Mengen Alkohol tranken. Hier ging alles gesittet und geordnet zu. Allerdings zog der bessere Lebensstil, der hier herrschte, vielerlei Gestalten an, die vom großen Wohlstandskuchen den einen oder anderen Krümel abhaben wollten.

Wenn man Glück hatte, waren es nur Vertreter von Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen oder Handlungsreisende, manchmal auch Bettler, die Mülltonnen durchwühlten. Wenn man Pech hatte, konnten es aber auch Diebe sein oder andere Verbrecher, wie… Todesser?

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Die Tüten in ihren Armen rutschten ein wenig nach unten, da ihre Arme zitterten und ihre Hände schwitzten. Todesser könnten auf diese Wohngegend einen Anschlag verüben, könnten versuchen Hermine als Informantin zu entführen und schreckliche Dinge mit ihr tun.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und eilte an den hohen Hecken vorbei zum Eingang des Grangerschen Gartens.

Hermines Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Auf der Veranda saß tatsächlich eine Person, die in den unverkennbaren, schwarzen Umhang eines Todessers gehüllt war. Hermine stieß einen panischen Schrei aus. Ihr Zauberstab… wo war er? Im Haus? Ihr Zauberstab war im Haus! Wilde Panik überkam sie, denn der Todesser hatte sie gehört. Er trug seine Maske nicht, dennoch konnte sie ihn nicht erkennen, da er sich die Kapuze tief über das Gesicht gezogen hatte. Er hob die Hand und wischte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

Weißblondes Haar und ein Lächeln, von dem sie gedacht hatte, dass sie es nie wieder sehen würde.

Draco!

Hermine selbst hatte sich nicht schreien gehört, wohl aber der Rest der Straße. Sie hatte auch nicht registriert, dass sie beide Einkaufstüten von sich geworfen hatte und schon gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, was Nachbarn, deren Besucher oder auch ihre eigenen Eltern denken könnten, als sie sich mit einem erstickten Schrei nach vorne stürzte und Draco um den klebrigen, stinkenden Hals fiel.

Sie lachte, weinte, schrie, stöhnte vor Erleichterung, ächzte und kicherte. Alles gleichzeitig, während sie ihn so fest an sich drückte, wie ihre Arme es nur vermochten und sie jeden erreichbaren Zentimeter seines Kopfes mit Küssen überschüttete.

Zwei Hände schlossen sich ihr um die Wangen, streichelten sie liebevoll und drückten sie dann sanft einige Zentimeter weit von sich weg, so dass sie in Dracos schmutziges, verschlafen wirkendes Gesicht sehen konnte. „Bin wieder da!", grinste er. „Die haben mich heimgeschickt!"

Merlin, wie sah er denn aus? Das Gesicht war voll blutiger Schrammen. Sein Umhang durchnässt von Substanzen, die für Hermine zwar unangenehm bekannt rochen, die sie aber nicht genauer ergründen wollte. Seine Haare waren feucht und klebrig, rochen angesengt und seine blutunterlaufenen Augen... Er konnte sie ja kaum noch aufhalten.

Neben ihm stand eine Flasche mit rotem Elfenwein auf der Treppe, aber Hermine wäre auch ohne dieses klar gewesen, wer hier bis zur Straße hinaus so bestialisch nach Alkohol stank. Draco war total betrunken und trotzdem, trotzdem, Hermine lachte und drückte ihn erneut an sich. Für sie war er im Moment das Schönste, was sie in ihrem Leben je gesehen hatte und selbst wenn sie lange überlegt hätte, wäre ihr kein Moment eingefallen, in dem sie glücklicher gewesen wäre.

„Ich wollte zu dir", nuschelte er lahm und sichtlich bemüht, verständlich und ohne allzu viel Lallen zu sprechen. „Da bin ich!"

Hermine wimmerte vor Glück. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, ließen ihre Sicht verschwimmen und perlten von ihren glühenden Wangen. Sie packte sein Gesicht, stieß unverständliche Glückslaute hervor und drückte ihn wieder an sich. „Ja, da bist du wieder!" Sie lachte, küsste ihn auf den Mund und lächelte ihm in die glasigen, blutunterlaufenen Augen. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" Sie schniefte und drückte sich ganz fest an ihn. „Ich hab ständig diese Horrormeldungen gehört und konnte doch niemanden fragen, was mir dir ist." Ein weiterer Kuss auf seine Stirn, auf der wer weiß was klebte und immer noch lächelte sie ihn glückselig an. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

Dracos Kopf kippte zur Seite und er fast mit. Sie musste ihn auffangen, weil er wohl langsam nicht mehr in der Lage war, ohne fremde Hilfe aufrecht zu sitzen. Er fing sich auf ihr ab, stützte sich auf ihre Schultern und beugte sich langsam vor. Hermine neigte sich zu ihm und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückfallen lassen bevor ein Schwall mit Magensäure versetzten Rotweins über ihr Gesicht geschwappt wäre.

„Um Himmels Willen!" Hermine wirbelte aufgeschreckt durch die Stimmen direkt neben ihr herum und sah in die wachsweißen Gesichter ihrer geschockten Eltern. „Wer ist das denn?"

Xxx

Hermine saß stocksteif auf der Couch neben Draco und versuchte beharrlich, nicht zu ihren vor Schreck erstarrten Eltern auf der Couch gegenüber zu blicken. Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater saßen händchenhaltend – als suchten sie Schutz - und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihnen und starrten Draco an, als ob er ein dreiköpfiges, grünes Schleimmonster aus einem Horrorfilm wäre.

Sie hatte ihn ohne weitere Erklärungen mit „das ist Draco" vorgestellt, die verwirrte Frage „Ist das nicht der, der dich immer tyrannisiert hat?" ignoriert und sich stattdessen seinen Arm über die Schulter gelegt, um ihn samt Weinflasche an ihren sprachlosen Eltern vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zu bugsieren.

Einmal auf der Couch angekommen, kramte er ein kleines Lederbeutelchen aus seinem Umhang, fischte ungeschickt darin herum, bis er eine lila Pille von der Größe einer trockenen Erbse herauszog, sie in den Mund stopfte und mit einem tiefen Schluck Wein hinunterspülte.

Die Müdigkeit ließ daraufhin recht schnell nach, dafür war er nun entsetzlich überdreht und heiter.

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und wagte es, Draco einen scheuen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Sobald sie auch nur eine Strähne blonden Haares sah, drehte sie sich sofort wieder um und schlang ihre Arme um sich, um ihre Hände zu fixieren. Wären ihre Hände nämlich frei und nicht zwischen ihren Armen eingeklemmt gewesen, hätte sie sofort entweder nach ihrem Zauberstab oder einem Putzlappen gegriffen, um die Couch von Dracos Schmutz zu befreien.

Wenn sie nicht hinsah und so tat, als würde sie ihn nicht sehen – oder riechen - musste sie danach vielleicht keine peinlichen Fragen ihrer Eltern beantworten, weil sie dann behaupten könnte, dass sie nichts bemerkt hatte.

Vorhin war es ihr egal gewesen. Vorhin war sie das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt gewesen, ihn überhaupt wiederzubekommen. Egal wie. Aber nun, im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern… da war sie zwar immer noch glücklich, dass er nicht tot war, aber sie war wieder gefasst genug, um aufrichtig entsetzt über seine Erscheinung zu sein.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste hinsehen. Draco hatte laut gerülpst und sich seine Nase in seinem Todesserumhang geputzt. Ein so ekelerregendes Geräusch, dass sie einfach hinsehen musste. Er war dreckig. Über und über mit Schlamm, Gras und Blut besudelt. Nicht sein eigenes Blut. Zumindest größtenteils nicht. Da war sie sicher. Einige Krusten auf seiner Haut könnten jedoch eigenen, langsam verheilenden Wunden entstammen. Seine blonden Haare klebten wirr an seinem Kopf. Er stank nach Alkohol, Erbrochenem und sonstigem Schmutz, der Hermine dunkel an Krankenhausbesuche bei ihrer sterbenden Großmutter erinnerte.

Die schwarze Robe war zerfetzt. Er musste wirklich mitten aus der Schlacht zu ihr gekommen sein. Er hatte sich ja nicht mal Zeit genommen, die größten Löcher in der Robe zu schließen. Geschweige denn, sich überhaupt umzuziehen oder gar zu duschen.

Das Schlachtfeld war noch immer mit ihm. Sie wusste nicht, wie er dort an die Flasche Elfenwein gekommen war, die er gerade in tiefen Zügen austrank, aber vielleicht wurden diese Dinge standardmäßig an jeden Todesser verteilt. Ebenso wie die Drogen. Bei dunklen Augen hätte man es vielleicht nicht so deutlich gesehen, doch dass Hellgrau ließ ihm keine Chance, die riesigen Pupillen, die in wässrigen, rotgeränderten Augen schwammen, zu verbergen.

Draco hustete Schleim auf seine Hand, wischte die schwarz-glibberige Masse an der Designercouch ihrer Mutter ab und schrie Hermine an. „Tut mir leid, dass ich so laut bin! Wir wurden gerade angegriffen. Ich glaube, ich habe einen Gehörsturz von den Explosionen dort gekriegt!" Er lachte schallend laut und wirkte dabei so verrückt wie kaum jemals zuvor.

Hermine atmete tief durch und schloss ihre Augen. Sie versuchte ihre Hand nicht vor Ekel wegzuziehen, als er seine klebrigen, rotzigen Finger auf ihr Knie legte. „Findest du, dass ich irgendwie komisch bin?", feixte er. „Kann nix dagegen machen! Ich bin seit Wochen nicht mehr nüchtern gewesen! Snape hat mir eimerweise Pillen reingeschüttet. Aber die Flasche hier", er hob die Weinflache über seinen Kopf, schwenkte sie durch die Luft und ignoriere, dass er dabei immer wieder Spritzer der roten Flüssigkeit auf der teuren weißen Couch, Hermine und sich selbst verteilte, „die hab ich Vater geklaut und mit 'nem Nachfüllzauber belegt!" Er schlug sich auf die Knie und brüllte vor Lachen. Er schüttelte sich, schüttete wieder einen Schluck in sich hinein, knallte die Flasche auf den Tisch, der zwischen ihm und den Grangers stand und grölte aus vollem Hals. „Der merkt das nicht! Der ist doch eh zu besoffen, um nachzählen zu können!" Er brüllte laut auf, als hätte er gerade den lustigsten Witz seines Lebens erzählt.

Hermines Wangen brannten. Sie wagte immer noch nicht, ihre Eltern anzusehen, denn dies hier war viel zu peinlich, um auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachzudenken. Sie widerstand dem Drang, ihre Hand vorher mit einem Taschentuch zu umwickeln, als sie Draco den Rücken tätschelte. „Es… es tut mir leid", murmelte sie in Richtung ihrer Füße, obwohl sie ihre Eltern ansprach. „Normalerweise ist er nicht so. Ich habe euch doch von dem Krieg erzählt… Er, ich glaube, er hat ein paar ziemlich fiese Tage hinter…"

„Ich hab zwei Wochen lang MuggeI und Schlammblüter wie euch gejagt!", krakeelte er fröhlich aus vollem Hals. Er musste sich am Tisch festhalten, da er knapp davor gewesen war, mit dem Gesicht auf die Glasplatte zu knallen, als er die Flasche zurückgeholt hatte. Wein spritzte in Hermines Gesicht. Draco kicherte albern und ließ sich breitbeinig nach hinten sinken. „Die sind alle Schweine und ich komme gerade von der Treibjagd. Hey, nein…" Er lachte laut auf, rülpste und stieß Hermine in die Seite, um ihr zu zeigen, dass nun etwas besonders Lustiges kommen würde. „Nein, Ungeziefer… Und ich bin der Kammerjäger. Hahahahaha!" Hermine verbarg das Gesicht hinter ihren Händen und stöhnte. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Tief durchatmen, sie würde jetzt nicht weinen und sie würde ihn nicht schlagen. Hoffentlich.

Sie atmete tief durch und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Nun musste sie doch zu ihren Eltern sehen. Mutter und Vater hielten sich immer noch an den Händen, starrten Draco an und waren leichenblass.

Draco, der Kammerjäger, zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf sie und plärrte aus vollem Hals. „Ich bin echt von Voldemort selbst gelobt worden, weil ich so viele Muggel erwischt habe! Ist das nicht geiI?" Er stieß Hermine erneut hart in die Seite und schlug ihr seine schmutzige Hand auf das Knie. „Er hat gemeint, dass aus mir nochmal echt was wird! Ich bin echt gut, weißt du? Besonders mit dem Messer! Aber vorhin haben sie mich weggeschickt, weil ich mit Goyles Kopf geredet hab!"

Er brüllte vor Lachen und kippte in Hermines Schoß, trommelte gackernd auf ihre Knie und schaffte es dann doch, sich schwankend wieder aufzusetzen. „Der Witz ist, dass sein Körper nicht mehr dran war. Ich bin mit dem Kopf in der Hand rumgerannt und hab ihm gesagt, dass wir jetzt nur noch seinen Bauch und seinen Arsch brauchen!"

Hermine rührte sich nicht, als er erneut vor Lachen auf ihr zusammenbrach. Goyle tot? Draco, der mit Goyles Kopf in der Hand über das Schlachtfeld rannte, um ihn wieder zusammenzusetzen? Sie schluckte schwer und dieses Mal musste sich nicht dazu zwingen, ihm die Hand auf die Schultern zu legen. „Es tut mir so leid…"

Er fuhr wieder hoch, grinste irre und schrie aus vollem Hals. „Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Der wurde nur in zwei Teile getrennt! Crabbe wurde von einer Bombe in Fetzen gerissen!" Er schlug begeistert wie ein kleines Kind die Hände zusammen und brüllte: „Bumm! Ein Knall und ich hab überall Ohren, Finger und Zehen herumfliegen sehen!" Er lachte und trommelte sich johlend auf die eigenen Oberschenkel. Er holte aus und patschte Hermine mit voller Wucht auf den Rücken. „Kuck mal hier!" Er deutete auf den roten Brei, mit dem sein ganzer Umhang gesprenkelt war „Das ist Gehirn! Ich glaub, das ist Crabbes Gehirn! Hättest du jemals gedacht, dass da so viel Gehirn in dem ist? Selbst in mein Gesicht hat das gespritzt!" Er gackerte lauter und irrer als es selbst Peeves möglich gewesen wäre und johlte fröhlich „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich alles von ihm ist! Da sind bestimmt dreißig Leute zerrissen worden. Da ist sicher noch Hirn von anderen dabei. Soviel Hirn hat Crabbe doch nie gehabt!" Er lachte schallend und deutete auf die Grangers. „Das sah aus, als ob dort tote Leute wie Tulpen aus dem Boden wachsen! So geil! Ich könnt' mich immer noch schief lachen!"

Jetzt endlich kam Bewegung in die Grangers. Zumindest in Hermines Mutter. Sie hob zitternd ihre Hand und deutete auf etwas rotes, breiiges, dass an Dracos Bein klebte. „Sie haben da was. Da klebt etwas Rotes an Ihrer…"

„Das ist Crabbes Finger!" Draco brüllte vor Begeisterung so laut, als hätte er beim Quidditch gewonnen. „Ist das nicht witzig? Ich renne immer noch mit Fetzen von Crabbe an mir rum." Irre kichernd pflückte er einen menschlichen Finger von seinem Umhang – Hermines Eltern sahen aus, als müssten sie sich jeden Moment übergeben - und warf ihn fröhlich giggelnd in die Luft.

Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um den Würgereiz zurückzudrängen. Der Finger flog hoch, überschlug sich mehrmals selbst und - sie sah Draco mit seinem Zauberstab darauf zielen - wie ein Propeller durchs Zimmer schwirrte, bis er mit einem ekelhaften Platschen in der Teetasse ihrer Mutter landete und wie ein besonders hässliches, skurriles Besteckteil, das man vielleicht bei Borgin und Burkes kaufen konnte, aus dem Tee herausragte. Draco stieß Hermine in die Seite, deutete darauf und lachte schallend auf. Hermine verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen, so dass sie zu spät bemerkte, dass Draco den Zauberstab abermals hob und nun auf die Tasse zielte, die vom Fluch getroffen, mit einem lauten Knall explodierte.

Hermines Mutter sprang schreiend auf und versuchte sich den heißen Tee aus den Augen zu reiben. Hermines Vater kratzte sich winzige Porzellanstücke aus dem Gesicht. Draco lachte schallend, zielte wieder und hätte Hermine seinen Arm nicht nach oben gerissen, hätte er auch die Tasse ihres Vaters mit einem Fluch zerschmettert. Statt der Tasse traf er die Zimmerdecke, woraufhin weißer Putz auf die Grangers herunter schneite.

Hermines Vater war ein ruhiger, bedächtiger Mann, doch das war eindeutig zu viel. Er sprang auf, packte Draco am Kragen und zog ihn nach oben. „Raus! Sofort! Hermine, schaff den Kerl sofort hier raus!"

„Aber… Aber..." Hermine sprang ebenfalls auf, zog Draco zur Seite, der daraufhin ungelenk nach hinten auf die Couch fiel und schob sich zwischen ihn und ihren Vater. „Dad… es tut mir leid, ich passe auf ihn auf, aber... Sieh ihn dir doch an." Sie deutete hinter sich auf Draco, der gerade versucht hatte aufzustehen, das Gleichgewicht verlor und dann scheppernd auf das beschädigte Wohnzimmertischchen fiel. „Er ist doch total fertig. Ich nehm ihn mit hoch und…"

„Auf keinen Fall!" Hermines Mutter hatte sich hinter dem umgestürzten Sessel heraus gekämpft, ihre Augen ausgewischt und platzierte sich heftig atmend neben ihren Vater. „Der da", sie deutete mit ihrem Finger auf Draco. „Raus mit ihm. Sofort… Ich will solche Leute nicht in unserem Haus haben!"

„Aber, Mum", jammerte Hermine und hob flehend die Hände. „So… so ist er doch normalerweise nicht. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen? Er wurde angegriffen… seine Freunde wurden getötet… er… was weiß ich… Er hat dann was getrunken, aber… bitte… ich bringe ihn hoch und dann soll er sich ausschlafen. Wir können ihn doch nicht so rausschicken!"

„Dann schaff' ihn in ein Krankenhaus oder in eine Ausnüchterungszelle, aber ich will hier keinen betrunkenen, irren Zauberer haben, der unser Haus in die Luft jagt und mit abgehackten Fingern um sich wirft!"

„Dad!" Hermine klammerte sich an den Arm ihres Vaters und flehte ihn mit riesengroßen Augen an: „Bitte! Wir können ihn nicht… du siehst doch… er… er weiß doch gar nicht was er tut… Und… er wurde angegriffen! Er muss wo bleiben, wo er sicher ist!"

Hermines Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Er muss weg, damit zumindest wir sicher sind. Und zwar vor ihm und seinen explodierenden Freunden… Du schaffst ihn sofort von hier weg. Wer auch immer ihn angegriffen hat, es wird nicht grundlos gewesen sein und ich habe keine Lust, diesen Kampf in unserem Haus weiter austragen zu lassen, wenn sie ihn finden…"

„Aber, Mum!" Hermine wich zurück, ging neben Draco, der auf der Couch zusammengesackt war und auf einmal sehr intensiv nach Urin roch. „Ich… ich bring ihn ja weg. Aber die Schule geht doch eh in ein paar Tagen wieder los!"

„In ein paar Tagen? Nein, Hermine. Sofort!" Ihr Vater zog sie am Arm hoch und keuchte entsetzt. Er hatte es auch gerochen. „Hat er auf die Couch gepinkelt?"

Draco sackte mit dem Kopf nach hinten und grinste. Mr. Granger war für einen Moment unfähig Worte zu finden, dann zischte er leise und bedrohlich. „Bring - ihn - hier - raus!"

„Dad! Nur über Nacht… bitte. Bis er wieder nüchtern ist… ich… ich kann ihn doch so wie er ist nicht rausschmeissen. Das ist… unterlassene Hilfeleistung!"

Hermines Mutter kam mit einem schnurlosen Telefon in der Hand ins Zimmer zurück. „Ich rufe jetzt einen Krankenwagen. Wenn…"

„Nein!" Hermine zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab und riss ihrer Mutter mit einem gekonnten Fluch das Telefon aus den Händen. „Er kann doch in kein Muggelkrankenhaus… nicht so. Und im Zaubererkrankenhaus, da… die bringen ihn womöglich um!"

Sie flehte, bettelte, wimmerte, argumentierte. Doch es half alles nichts. Hermines Eltern nahmen ihre Sorgen einfach nicht ernst. Sie wollten keinen Todesser, genau genommen, keinen betrunkenen Teenager, der auf die Couch pinkelte und abgehackte Körperteile an sich kleben hatte. Sie glaubten ihr einfach nicht, dass er in einem Krankenhaus in weit größerer Gefahr sein könnte.

Sofort! Er sollte sofort das Haus verlassen!

Sie verstanden es nicht, waren so dumm, so naiv, so uneinsichtig. Wie Muggel!

„Wenn er geht, gehe ich auch", beharrte Hermine trotzig, setzte sich neben Draco und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Ich werde mein Kind nie hinauswerfen!", entgegnete ihr Vater ruhig. „Aber er muss gehen!"

Wenn Draco gehen musste, dann ging sie auch. Ihre Eltern schienen den scharfen Ton zu bereuen, sie baten Hermine zu bleiben. Man sollte Draco in ein Krankenhaus bringen, da würde er hingehören. Hermine sollte doch einsehen, dass dieser Verrückte eine Gefahr für alle in seiner Nähe darstellte.

Doch egal was sie sagten, Hermine hörte nicht zu. Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer, kramte schnell ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen zusammen, steckte etwas Geld und ihre Geldkarte ein, nahm ein paar Sachen zu Essen und zu Trinken mit und schickte ihre bereits fertig verstauten Hogwarts Koffer los, zur Schule.

Ein paar Bücher hatte sie in der Umhängetasche dabei… Hygieneartikel und andere Dinge, die dringend notwendig schienen und an die sie in den vielleicht fünf Minuten, die sie packte, denken konnte.

Sicher hatte sie viel vergessen. Hoffentlich kamen ihre Koffer auch wirklich in der Schule an… aber jetzt wollte auch sie nur so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Haus hinaus, in dem man rein gar nichts von Hermines Leben verstand.

Xxx

Hermine überlegte später, ob es vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen war, wirklich zu gehen. Es nicht einfach auf einen Rausschmiss abkommen zu lassen. Das hätten ihre Eltern doch sicher nicht getan, nicht? Sie hätten Draco in diesem Zustand doch nicht wirklich hinausgeworfen, oder?

Dennoch ging Hermine.

Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wäre jede andere Reaktion als dieser Eklat unmöglich gewesen. Ja, wahrscheinlich wäre sogar sie selbst, wenn sie an der Stelle von Mum und Dad gewesen wäre, ebenso entsetzt über Dracos Antrittsbesuch gewesen.

Ein lauter, dreckiger, betrunkener, unter Drogen stehender junger Mann, komplett überdreht in blutiger Kleidung - Leichenteile kleben am Umhang -, sitzt im gepflegten, friedlichen Wohnzimmer der Familie Granger und lallt und brüllt, dass er gerade eine Pause vom Muggeltöten eingelegt hat, während seine Familie aber noch kräftig weitermacht.

Nein, sie verstand ihre Eltern. Sie hätte Draco wahrscheinlich auch rausgeschmissen. Wenn man ihn nicht kannte, wenn man nicht wusste, unter wie viel Druck er stand, dann musste man ihn hassen. Wobei kluge Menschen ihn wohl auch dann mieden, wenn sie seine Probleme kannten. Gerade Hermine wusste ja besser als jeder andere, wie explosiv und gefährlich ein irrer Draco werden konnte.

Sie ließ ihn aber trotzdem nicht alleine und sie versuchte auch gar nicht erst, ihre Eltern umzustimmen.

Mangels besserer Alternativen, apparierte sie Draco und sich, Seite an Seite, zur Heulenden Hütte. Er selbst wäre dazu wohl nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen. Da ihre Eltern es ablehnten, ihn auch nur über Nacht auf der Couch nüchtern schlafen zu lassen, mussten sie schnell eine neue Unterkunft finden.

In seinem Zustand, dreckig, irre und high, wäre der einzige Ort, wo man ihnen ein Zimmer gegeben hätte, wohl ein Krankenhaus gewesen. Sie zog es ernsthaft in Erwägung. Eigentlich verwarf sie den Gedanken nur deswegen, weil die Familie Malfoy in der Zaubererwelt sehr bekannt war und man sofort seine Eltern benachrichtigt hätte, wenn sie ihn ins St. Mungo gebracht hätte.

In ein Muggelkrankenhaus wollte sie ihn allerdings noch weniger bringen, da sie lieber nicht mal ansatzweise daran denken wollte, für was für Unruhen er dort sorgen könnte. Also doch die Heulende Hütte. Sie lag außerhalb der Schule und wurde, zumindest so viel sie wusste, in den Ferien nicht überwacht.

Als sie vor der Hütte ankamen, hörte er auch endlich auf wie ein Wahnsinniger zu lachen. Das Apparieren war ihm auf den Magen geschlagen. Hermine zauberte schnell einen Eimer. Draco war schneller.

Mit viel Mühe, Drohungen und körperlichem Kraftaufwand, schaffte sie es dann sogar ihn auszuziehen und ihn dazu zu bewegen, vor dem anstehenden Tiefschlaf noch einmal auf die Toilette zu gehen, von der sie den kurz darauf eingeschlafenen Draco dann herunterhieven musste und ihn, da der Schwebezauber nicht so wirkte wie er sollte, hinüber ins Bett schleifte.

Statt zu ihm ins Bett zu kriechen, kauerte sie sich in einen Sessel neben dem leidlich reparierten Fenster und sah ihn an. Eine Mischung aus Freude und Sorge hielt sie trotz bleierner Müdigkeit wach.

Sie hatte ihn für tot gehalten. Jetzt erst, als er hier vor ihr lag und zur Kugel zusammengerollt schnarchte, konnte sie sich eingestehen, dass sie nicht erwartet hatte, ihn wiederzusehen. Sie lächelte dünn und schickte tausend Stoßgebete zu jedem Ort, der dieses Wunder gewirkt haben könnte. Sie hatte ihn zurückbekommen.

Sie war nicht für die dummen Dinge, die sie beim Abschied zu ihm gesagt hatte bestraft worden, Rons trauriges Schicksal hatte sich nicht wiederholt. Darüber war sie aufrichtig glücklich und dankbar.

Doch es war keine reine Freude. Er war dreckig und zugedröhnt mit Alkohol und Drogen. Aber das war nicht so schlimm. Er würde sich ausschlafen und dann irgendwann verkatert, aber immerhin relativ nüchtern, wieder aufwachen. Dann konnte er sich waschen. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Zeit in dieser Bruchbude verbrachten.

Nein, der Grund ihrer Sorge war das Gefühl, dass etwas geschehen war, was ihn so tief hatte fallen lassen, dass er niemals wieder aufstehen konnte.

Hermines Finger spielten mit ihren Haaren. Strähne um Strähne zupfte sie heraus, um einen Zopf nach dem anderen zu flechten. Sie musste ihre Finger irgendwie beschäftigen, dann konnte sie besser nachdenken.

Nun gut. Draco lebte und war wieder da. Und nun? Sie war nämlich nicht mehr da, wo sie sein wollte. Zumindest, wo sie gerne noch etwas länger geblieben wäre. Es war nicht so, dass sie ein enges, inniges Verhältnis zu ihren Eltern gehabt hätte. Teilweise wirkten die beiden so fremd und erhaben, dass sie sie in ihren inneren Monologen schon selbst als Mr. und Mrs. Granger bezeichnet hatte. Dennoch waren es ihre Eltern, die sie heute Mittag aus dem Haus geworfen hatten. Nein, so korrigierte sie sich. Nicht mich, sondern Draco.

Hermine stand auf und wagte es, sich zu ihm auf das Bett zu setzen. Sie strich ihm eine Strähne blonden Haares aus der Stirn. So vorsichtig und behutsam, wie man etwas sehr Zerbrechliches, doch gleichzeitig auch unendlich Wertvolles anfassen würde. Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

Sie hatte es gesehen. Was auch immer er nach seinem Weggang über sie gedacht haben mochte, er hatte an sie gedacht. Dort, um seinen weißen, dünnen und leider immer noch recht schmutzigen Hals, hing eine dünne Silberkette, auf die er Hermines Glücksring aufgefädelt hatte.

Hermine beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihren schlafenden Freund auf die Stirn.

Xxx

Draco saß auf dem Fensterbrett und starrte mit leerem Blick auf die blühenden Obstbäume vor der Hütte. Der Wind zerzauste sein Haar und brachte den frischen Duft des Grases in das dunkle Zimmer. Eigentlich war es hier drinnen weder kalt noch abstoßend. Nicht, wie bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Besuch in jener Silvesternacht.

Hermine hatte Wärmezauber auf die Zimmer gelegt, die Räume teilweise mit Magie, teilweise von Hand, gereinigt und, während Draco schlief, zusätzlich dafür gesorgt, dass die Legionen von Ungeziefer, die hier vor ihnen hausten, zumindest unten im Erdgeschoß und noch tiefer, im Keller blieben.

Er hatte in der ganzen Zeit, während sie geschuftet hatte, entweder im Bett gelegen oder sich auf den von ihr gerichteten Sessel zusammengekauert, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und hatte die Wand angestarrt. Nutzlos und zu nichts zu gebrauchen, das war er. Er hatte sie die ganze Arbeit machen lassen, hatte sich ab und zu dazu bequemt etwas zu essen und sich zu waschen. Danach war er wieder in dumpfes Brüten versunken und hatte sich selbst mit einem regelrecht masochistischen Eifer dazu gezwungen, sich wieder und wieder Crabbes Gesicht vor Augen zu rufen, als er vor ihm zerfetzt wurde. Als Goyle neben ihm in Stücke gerissen wurde und er nichts tat, als platt auf dem Boden zu liegen und zu hoffen, dass man ihn nicht treffen würde.

Er hätte ihm helfen können. Er hätte aufstehen können und Crabbe beiseite ziehen sollen. Hinter einen Baum, hinter eine Mauer… stattdessen hatte er nur da gelegen und zugesehen. Er hatte nicht mal seinen Mörder getötet, oder?

Die Kopfschmerzen waren schlimm, dieser Tage. So vieles, was er dort erlebt hatte, war unscharf. Er hörte eine Frau schreien. Er erinnerte sich an die brennenden Körper dieser Ordensmitglieder. Er hörte die Todesschreie der Menschen und sah Bellatrix, die zwischen diesen lebenden Fackeln herumwirbelte und sang.

Er hatte schon seit längerem keine Flashbacks mehr. War stark geworden. Hatte solche albernen Zeichen von Schwäche hinter sich gelassen. Aber wenn er schlief, träumte er manchmal von weinenden Kindern.

Er wusste nicht, wer diese Kinder waren oder was mit ihnen geschehen war. Nur, dass sein Herz so heftig pochte, dass es in der Brust weh tat, dass sein Kopf sich anfühlte als wolle er jeden Moment platzen und sein Magen sich auf die Größe und Dichte eines Kieselsteines zusammenzog, wenn er die Kinder in seinem Kopf hörte. Dann wachte er auf.

Seltsam, dass Hermine bei alldem so nahe bei ihm sein konnte und trotzdem weiter von ihm entfernt war als jemals zuvor. In einer anderen Welt, zu der er nicht mehr gehörte.

Sie hatte zwar seine Tabletten weggeschmissen, den Beutel jedoch nicht. Sie musste sehr müde gewesen sein, als sie das getan hatte, denn sie hatte den Zauber, der darauf lag, nicht erkannt. Ein Auffüllzauber. Schlicht, einfach und effektiv, so dass Draco seine Tage damit verbrachte, komplett zugedröhnt vor sich hinzudämmern. Den Beutel hatte er versteckt.

Hermine mochte viel über Magie wissen, doch von Drogen verstand sie gar nichts. So glaubte sie, dass er krank oder todunglücklich wäre. Wie unzutreffend, denn Draco fühlte die meiste Zeit schlicht gar nichts.

Er hatte gar nichts gesagt. Seit vier Tagen war er verstummt. Vielleicht fuhr Hermine, die hinten im Zimmer auf dem Sessel saß und las, deswegen erschrocken zusammen, als er sich nach vier Tagen des Schweigens und Starrens zu ihr umdrehte und sagte: „Crabbe und Goyle waren die einzigen Freunde, die ich jemals hatte." Er seufzte und rieb sich seinen kratzenden Hals, der die unvermutete Anstrengung, sprechen zu müssen, nur teilweise bewältigte. „Ich hätte es ihnen vielleicht mal sagen sollen, nicht?"

Hermine klappte das Buch zu, hob den Kopf und sah ihn so verwundert an, als wäre nicht er, sondern die Standuhr neben zum Leben erwacht.

Er atmete tief durch und wieder zum Fenster hinaus. „Denkst du, dass sich das mit deinen Eltern wieder klärt?"

Sie antwortete nicht sofort. Vielleicht lag es am sanften Wind um seine Ohren, am Zwitschern der Vögel oder vielleicht war er ja wirklich so schnell in Gedanken schon wieder aus dem Zimmer hinaus geglitten, jedoch erschrak er, als sie auf einmal neben ihm stand und ihn ansprach. „Ich weiß nicht." Sie setzte sich neben ihm auf die Fensterbank. Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf ihre Hände, die mit einem bunten, perlenverzierten Haarband spielten. Ihre Haare fielen ihr offen über ihre Schultern, so dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen konnte und nur die farblose Stimme verriet, wie bedrückt sie sein musste: „Ich glaube nicht. Unser Verhältnis ist seit langem ziemlich distanziert. Sie verstehen so wenig von mir… und dich, dich verstehen sie überhaupt nicht." Sie seufzte schwer, biss sich auf die Lippen und betrachtete das Haarband zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie knüllte es ganz klein zusammen, holte aus und warf es im hohen Bogen zurück auf den Sessel.

Weg damit.

„Als Ron starb… sie haben mir ein paar nette Briefe geschickt, weißt du? Wirklich nett… aber sag mal, sollten Eltern nicht in so einem Fall herkommen, mich irgendwie… mitnehmen. Auch nur für eine kurze Zeit und… Zeit mit mir verbringen?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Eigentlich schon."

„Eigentlich schon", wiederholte Hermine bedächtig und nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Tja… es ist nicht der Streit, den wir hatten. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Sie haben ihr Leben und ich meines. Das habe ich nun ganz deutlich eingesehen… Wir passen nicht mehr zueinander. Schon früher haben sie sich da nie so viel Mühe gegeben, aber jetzt haben wir gar nichts mehr gemeinsam. Ich will mich nicht bei ihnen melden und ihnen stundenlang mein Leben erklären müssen… und dann würden sie es immer noch nicht verstehen. Nein… dann eben nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle sie ihre eigenen naiven Kindheitsvorstellungen einer glücklichen Familie daraus vertreiben und rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, um sich an seine Schulter anlehnen zu können. „Wir brauchen sie nicht. Hörst du? Wir brauchen niemanden von diesen Leute, die sollen uns einfach in Ruhe lassen."

Draco schloss die Augen und hätte er sich nicht augenblicklich festgehalten, wäre er vielleicht rückwärts zum geöffneten Fenster hinausgefallen. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Eine Brise wehte ihm einige ihrer Locken ins Gesicht und er roch herrlich duftendes Pfirsichshampoo. Draco legte den Arm um sie, zog sie an sich heran und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht.

Wir, sie hatte „wir" gesagt. Es gab keine Worte um zu beschreiben, welche Emotionen dieses eine Wort in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

Sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, obwohl ihr doch ebenso klar wie ihm sein musste, dass er mit seinem Auftritt ihre Familie zerstört und ihre Kindheit wie mit einem scharfen Messer von ihrem Leben abgeschnitten hatte. Dort, wo ihre Wurzeln lagen, ihre Herkunft, war nun nur noch eine offene, klaffende Wunde. Er wusste es, sie wusste es, doch sie warf es ihm nicht vor.

Mehr noch… sie hatte „wir" gesagt.

Wir. Wir. Wir. Wir. Wir. Wir. Wir. Wir…

Und diesmal meinte sie mit „wir" nicht ihre Freunde, ihr Haus... und auch nicht Ron. Nur sie und ihn. Sie beide waren „wir" und dieses wir hatte sie auf die Zukunft und ihr Leben bezogen. Zu ihrem Leben gehörte „wir".

„Du, Draco!"

„Ja?"

„Was ist passiert? Was hast du dort nur gemacht?"

Das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können. Das Gefühl, in einem Karussell zu sitzen. Das Gefühl, in einem Raum zu sein, in dem jemand vor einer Sekunde das Licht ausgeschaltet hat.

Er schloss die Augen und schluckte: „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Frag nicht."

Ein sanfter Kuss auf die Stirn und zartes Streicheln der Schulter. Mehr konnte er ihr nicht als Dank sagen, auch wenn seine Gefühle so viel weiter, so viel tiefer gingen.

Draco zog sie enger an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Zumindest einmal noch wollte er sie riechen und dann… würde ein neuer Tag beginnen, in dem es kein „wir" mehr gab. Weil es nicht weitergehen durfte, weil es nicht weitergehen konnte.

Hier war er, Draco, der Todesser, und hielt ein Mädchen im Arm, das er vielleicht schon morgen töten sollte. Oder zusehen musste, wie es ein anderer tat. Und wenn es schon nicht sie war, dann eben ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, Menschen, die ihr wichtig waren… und deswegen musste jetzt Schluss sein.

Er hatte seinen Platz im Leben gefunden, wo er hingehörte und wenn Hermine klug war, würde sie beizeiten sehr weit weg gehen, und sich einen eigenen Platz suchen. Hoffentlich einen Ort, an dem sie glücklich sein konnte.

Ganz egal, ob er sie bei sich haben wollte oder nicht, es ging nicht mehr.

**A.N.2: Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir, was Draco als offizieller Schul-Todesser so alles treibt, welche Spuren der Krieg in Hogwarts gezeichnet hat und wieso es seit Ende der Osterferien, einen fünften Schülertisch in der großen Halle gibt.**

**A.N. 3: Wer mag, kann sich hier ein Bild zum aktuellen Kapitel ansehen.**

http:// wizard003. magix. net/

**„John Xisor" hat es gemacht. Wenn es Euch ebenso gut gefällt wie mir, dürft ihr uns das gerne mitteilen.**


	25. Das große Nichts

**Beta: Lapislazuli67**

**SNARRY: **Ha.. endlich mal wieder Reviews hier *freu* Kap 23... Stimmt, Hermine "adoptiert" Draco.... allerdings ein wenig unter der Bedingung, dass er dafür auch brav und gesund sein muss. Weil das unter den Umständen nciht klappen kann (Hermine wird Draco nicht davon abbringen, todesser sein zu wollen) ist ihre Aufopferung etwas, dass sehr viel Frust verspricht

**DOC MARTIN: **Hab ich dir schon geantwortet? Wenn nicht, sorry.. hohle ich nach**  
**

* * *

** Kapitel 25: Das große Nichts… **

Nach diesem unvermuteten Ausbruch von Gesprächigkeit verstummte Draco für den Rest des Tages wieder.

Er saß noch eine Weile an diesem Fenster und Hermine gab es irgendwann auf, auf weitere Gespräche zu hoffen und widmete sich stattdessen wieder ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen. Gegen Nachmittag ließ sie ein Flattern und das Gurren eines Vogels aufhorchen.

Sie sah, dass Pure zu Draco in die Hütte gefunden hatte und ihm, wie es schien, eine Nachricht überbrachte. Draco sagte weder etwas über den Inhalt oder den Absender dieses Briefes noch darüber, was in der Antwort stand, die er kurz darauf an Pures Bein band, als er den Uhu wieder zurück schickte.

Hermine merkte wohl, dass es etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein musste, denn Draco war danach sehr unruhig, ging ewig im Zimmer auf und ab und trippelte mit den Fingern an der Wand. Sie wagte nicht, ihn nach der Ursache seiner Unruhe zu fragen, da sie ahnte, ja, eigentlich fühlte, dass die Antwort zu den Dingen gehören würde, die sie, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz, lieber nicht wissen wollte.

Nachdem sie vier Tage und fünf Nächte in der Hütte verbracht hatten, ging die Schule wieder los.

Als Hermine am Morgen des fünften Tages aufwachte - es war noch recht früh und die aufgehende Sonne leuchtete so rot und golden im Raum, dass Hermine im ersten Moment glaubte, ein Feuer sei ausgebrochen - war Draco weg.

Xxx

Sinneseindrücke und Wahrnehmung sind Dinge, die uns in einem immerfort währenden Fluss sensorischen Inputs umspülen und erfüllen.

Das erste, was Hermine bewusst im Schloss wahrnahm, war ein nicht näher beschreibbares Gefühl von Leere. Es fing damit an, dass viel weniger Kutschen ankamen als sonst, die die Schüler vom Bahnhof zur Schule fuhren. Gut, so überlegte Hermine, es könnte auch damit zusammenhängen, dass viele Eltern ihre Kinder auf anderem Weg zur Schule schickten. Wegen der aktuellen Unruhen…

Die aktuellen Unruhen…

Hermine beschloss, dass das auch der Grund war, warum sich auf dem Schlossgelände nicht so viele Schüler tummelten wie sonst und wieso im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum irgendetwas zu fehlen schien, als sie ihr Gepäck wegstellte.

Wenn alle Schüler zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten ankamen, dann konnten sie ja auch nicht alle dasselbe tun. Sie würden nicht alle zur selben Zeit das Tor mit dem geflügelten Eber durchschreiten, sie würden sich nicht alle zur selben Zeit in der Eingangshalle unterhalten oder gleichzeitig in die Gemeinschaftsräume gehen, um dort ihre Sachen auszupacken und sich für das Abendessen vorbereiten.

Trotzdem war es irgendwie zu… leer. Da fehlte was. Irgendetwas fehlte hier.

Hermine umarmte Harry und Ginny, sprach dieser ihr Beileid aus und konnte dennoch, so unpassend das in Gegenwart Ginnys auch war, einen kleinen Freudenjauchzer nicht unterdrücken, als ihr Neville entgegenkam.

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und diskutierten über die jüngsten Ereignisse. Schlimme Zeiten standen laut Harry bevor. Hermine seufzte und nickte. „Da hast du wohl recht, und findest du nicht, dass es in der Schule irgendwie… leer ist? Hier fehlt etwas!"

Xxx

Draco war gestern Abend vom Ruf des Males geweckt worden. Er war zuerst nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob die Schmerzen echt oder eingebildet gewesen waren, aber als sein Arm nach etwa zwanzig Minuten einzuschlafen begann, beschloss er, dass es sich hierbei nicht um Phantomschmerzen handelte.

Der Ruf führte ihn zu einem Haus, das er nicht kannte. Ein Cottage, das Draco wegen der wolkenverhangenen Nacht jedoch kaum erkennen konnte. Wie sich herausstellte, wohnte hier ein Ministeriumsbeamter, der wohl schon längere Zeit mit den Todessern sympathisierte und nun eine erste Belohnung verdient hatte. Er würde der neue Direktor in Hogwarts werden.

Der Mann war mittleren Alters, hatte dichtes, doch bereits eisgraues Haar und eine Gier in den Augen, die die Sehnsucht nach beruflichem Aufstieg verriet. Albert Runcorn war sein Name. Draco nickte ihm zu, da ihm Lucius unsanft in den Rücken stieß und ihm zuraunte, dass er bereits mehrere Male im Manor gewesen war.

Voldemort erklärte, dass die Regierung mehr oder weniger in seiner Hand wäre. Der momentane Minister würde tun, was immer auch Voldemort verlangte und ihn dann zu seinem Stellvertreter bestimmen. Sowie das getan war, Voldemort plante noch etwa einen Monat zu warten, würde der aktuelle Schattenminister einen tragischen Unfall erleiden.

Alle Todesser lachten. Shacklebolt lag blutend zwischen ihnen.

Bellatrix erklärte mit fiebrigem Blick, dass es nun darum ging, das „danach" zu planen. Treue Todesser – hier strahlte Bellatrix mit so viel Zärtlichkeit zu ihrem Herrn, dass Draco nur mühsam ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte - würden in Voldemorts neuem Regime alle einen Platz finden.

Draco hatte nicht so ganz verstanden, wie diese neue Regierung aufgebaut sein würde, aber sein Vater, Snape und die Lestranges würden wohl die höchsten Stellungen einnehmen. Abgesehen vom Meister selbst natürlich, der zweifellos absolut herrschen würde.

Viel interessanter war, dass Voldemort ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte und ihm sagte, dass er sich im letzten Jahr als nützlich erwiesen hätte und deswegen hier und jetzt zum Anführer der Neutodesser ernannt würde.

Draco hatte tief durchgeatmet und beschlossen, sich darüber zu freuen.

Shacklebolt lag am Boden und stöhnte.

Draco würde also nach der Schule Einsätze der jüngeren Todesser leiten und dann, wenn er sich dort ebenfalls beweisen würde, jede Stellung im Ministerium bekommen, die er sich nur wünschte. Draco hatte gelächelt und sich zu seiner Familie umgedreht. Seltsamerweise sah er weder Lucius, noch Rodolphus oder Snape bei diesem Versprechen lächeln. Einzig Bellatrix strahlte, denn ihr strich Voldemort über die Wange und sagte, dass die neue Zeit zum Greifen nahe war und dass sie alle, die hier im Raum waren, von ihm bedacht werden würden.

Nach einer ausgesprochen pathetischen Ansprache über diese bevorstehenden Zeiten, war Voldemort wieder praktisch geworden. Er wies Draco an, Shacklebolt auf seinem Rückweg mitzunehmen und ihn in den Verbotenen Wald zu bringen. Danach erklärte er die Sache mit der Schule genauer.

Nach den Sommerferien, wenn Draco schon kein Schüler mehr wäre, würde sich in Hogwarts einiges ändern. Jetzt sah es erst einmal so aus, dass Draco dort offiziell als Todesser eingesetzt werden sollte, um die Schule zu bewachen. Genau genommen, um Potter und andere Ordensmitglieder zu bewachen. Außer Runcorn würde Dolores Umbridge an die Schule zurückkehren, da man Remus Lupin gekündigt hatte. Ihn würde man nicht töten, da man die Werwölfe im Land nicht gegen sich haben wollte.

Dracos Aufgabe bestand darin, gemeinsam mit den Neutodessern weitere Schüler auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, und, wie gesagt, die Schule zu bewachen. Voldemort hatte dafür extra einen Artikel in den Tagespropheten setzen lassen, der vor den Gefahren der Phönixorden- und Muggelsympathie an dieser Schule warnte. Die Schule hätte sich als Nest der feindlichen Bewegung herausgestellt, weshalb Draco auch die Erlaubnis hätte zu tun, was er auch immer für nötig hielte, um weitere terroristische Aktivitäten zu verhindern.

Es war ihm also erlaubt, all diejenigen loszuwerden, die den Todessern Grund gaben, sie nicht leiden zu können.

So wie Shacklebolt.

Danach durfte Draco gehen.

Zurück in der Heulenden Hütte schaffte er es nicht, Hermine noch einmal zu wecken, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sein Kopf war zu voll, um Fragen zu seinem nächtlichen Ausflug auszuhalten.

Er saß neben ihr auf dem Bett, streichelte ihre Locken und schob ihr die heruntergerutschte Decke über die Schultern. Ein Abschiedskuss noch, ein letzter Blick, dann schlich er sich so leise wie ein Dieb vom Schauplatz des Verbrechens, aus der Heulenden Hütte hinaus.

Es tat gar nicht weh, dieses Ende zu akzeptieren.

Voldemort hatte ihm eine Zukunft geschenkt und Draco hatte sich in dem Moment damit abgefunden, als der Meister ihm lobend die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt hatte. Das war nun sein Leben und Draco akzeptierte es.

Er freute sich nicht wirklich, aber es machte ihm auch keine Angst mehr.

Draco ging und fühlte gar nichts.

Xxx

Draco gähnte und schob seinen Teller weg. Er hatte keinen Hunger und es war ihm egal, ob er schon etwas gegessen hatte oder nicht. Er war nur hier, weil er hier sein durfte. Gerade hatte sich Runcorn erhoben, um sich der fassungslosen Menge vorzustellen. Selten war es während einer Rede so still gewesen.

Immerhin hatten sie Sekunden vorher noch laut und lebhaft darüber debattiert, dass die Haustische nun nur noch halb so lang waren, und man dafür einen weiteren langen Tisch in die Halle gestellt hatte. Den „Muggelgeborenentisch".

Den rein- und halbblütigen Schülern musste von ihren Vertrauensschülern gesagt werden (Runcorn hatte sie per Imperius dazu gezwungen), dass das eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, zu ihrer Sicherheit sei. Bei den aktuellen Unruhen wäre etwas Distanz hilfreich.

Den Schlammblütern wurde gesagt, dass man auch um ihre Sicherheit besorgt sei und dass es doch sowieso irgendwie netter wäre, wenn sie unter sich sein könnten, um sich wegen ihrer „Andersartigkeit" nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen müssten. Hier könnten sie ungestört über alles reden was auch immer die Muggelwelt zu bieten hatte.

Dieser Tisch stand parallel zum Lehrertisch ganz vorne. Sichtbar für alle, um sie im Auge behalten zu können und um den anderen Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Raum, im Falle eines Angriffes, zuerst zu verlassen.

Draco kratzte sich am Kinn und grinste, als er der mörderischen Blicke gewahr wurde, die Potter ihm vom Gryffindortisch aus zuwarf. Potter tuschelte schon die ganze Zeit mit Longbottom und einer aufgebrachten Weaselin. Draco grinste ein wenig breiter, hob einen Becher in Richtung Gryffindortisch und prostete den Protestlern genüsslich zu.

Er hatte doch schließlich gewonnen.

Die Weaselin hatte sich vorhin an Hermine festgeklammert, als der neu ernannte Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors das Mädchen weggezogen hatte, um sie zu ihrem Tisch zu bringen. Potter hatte getobt, Longbottom argumentiert und die Weaselin geschrieen. Hermine hatte den Vertrauensschüler nur lange angesehen, dann genickt und ihren Freunden irgendetwas zugeraunt, woraufhin die sich ebenfalls gefügt hatten.

Dieses Schauspiel war auch an allen anderen Tischen zu beobachten gewesen. Da man einige Schüler jedoch mit dem Cruciatus dazu hatte überreden müssen, endlich ihren rechtmäßigen Platz aufzusuchen, hatten die anderen am Ende doch gespurt.

Draco drehte sich von Potter weg und warf dem Mädchen einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Sie hatte sich so hingesetzt, dass er genau in ihrer Richtung sah, wenn sie den Kopf hob. Auch jetzt sah sie ihn an. Draco senkte den Blick schnell wieder, stopfte sich stattdessen ein wenig Kartoffelpüree in den Mund und spülte es hastig mit Kürbissaft hinunter.

Runcorn redete immer noch und erklärte all die Änderungen, die es nun in der Schule gab. Zum Beispiel, dass Dolores Umbridge nun Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete und dass ein weiterer neuer Lehrer, James Thatcher, ein junger Ministeriumsangestellter, Verwandlung übernommen hätte.

Er hatte vorhin nebenbei erwähnt, dass Lupin wegen seiner terroristischen Verbindungen entlassen und Kingsley Shacklebolt bei einem Angriff von Muggeln bedauerlicherweise getötet worden sei. Der darauf losbrechende Tumult wurde mit Beinklammern und einem Silencio-Bann befriedet.

Etwas Weiches traf ihn am Kopf. Draocs Zauberstab schnellte so hastig in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war, als gelte es, den Angriff galoppierender Zentauren zu stoppen. Blaise, der mit einer Serviette geworfen hatte, warf sich entsetzt nach hinten und musste von Pansy gehalten werden, um nicht rücklings von der Bank zu kippen. Er atmete heftig ein und aus und deutete mit zitternden Fingern auf die zusammengeknüllte Serviette, die von Dracos Kopf abgeprallt und auf den Tisch gefallen war. „Beruhige dich", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich wollte doch nur fragen, seit wann du wieder in der Halle sein darfst!"

Draco schenkte dem ehemaligen Mädchenräuber ein herablassendes Lächeln und steckte den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang. „Das wirst du gleich erfahren!"

Er bemerkte, dass einige der jüngeren Schüler panisch dorthin starrten, wo der Zauberstab verschwunden war. Draco feixte und kommentierte lapidar: „Und das auch!"

Tatsächlich ging Runcorn nun dazu über, das neue Sicherheitssystem in der Schule zu erläutern.

„Die aktuellen Unruhen zwischen Muggeln und Magiern", erklärte er im Brustton der Überzeugung, „haben es leider unumgänglich gemacht", ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und zu Dracos Belustigung warfen einige Schüler mit Essensresten nach dem Tisch der Schlammblüter, „die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Schule zu verschärfen."

Runcorn trat hinter dem Rednerpult hervor, stellte sich recht dicht vor den Tisch der allesamt wie betäubt wirkenden Schlammblüter und erklärte in einem freundlich-besorgten, großväterlichen Ton: „Es ist doch nur zu unserer aller Besten. Wir müssen uns der Tatsache stellen, dass Krieg herrscht und hier Schüler beider Seiten vereint sind. Es ist doch nur verständlich, dass es da zu Unruhen kommen kann!"

Der Blick, den er daraufhin Potter zuwarf, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, von wem die Unruhen seiner Meinung nach ausgehen würden. Potter sprang auf, wurde dann aber von der Weaselin und Longbottom wieder heruntergezogen.

„Da unserer aktueller Minister Simmons die Weitsicht besitzt, die dem verstorbenen Minister Scrimgeour leider fehlte" – ein weiterer Silencio-Bann wurde auf den Gryffindortisch gelegt, um Potter und Spießgesellen den Mund zu verbieten – „wurde uns freundlicherweise gestattet, einige Todesser zu unserer Sicherheit zu bekommen. Mr. Malfoy, stehen Sie doch bitte auf."

289 Köpfe schossen wie auf Kommando in Dracos Richtung.

Draco stand auf und grinste die entsetzten, wachsbleichen Gesichter um ihn herum an. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und streckte seinen Arm aus. Alle sollten sehen, dass er einen Zauberstab haben durfte und niemand sollte daran zweifeln, dass er ihn auch benutzen würde, falls es jemand wagte sollte, sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Diese Kinder. Ahnungslose Kinder, die ihre Ferien damit verbracht hatten zu baden, zu lesen oder sonst etwas Nutzloses zu tun, während er siegreich gekämpft hatte.

Er grinste breit und nickte Runcorn zu, dass er ihm gestattete, mit seiner Rede fortzufahren. Alle sollten sehen, dass er nicht irgendein Schüler war. Er war jemand, der etwas zu sagen hatte. So, wie es seiner Familie und ihrem Blut zustand.

„Mr. Malfoy wird mit einigen anderen jungen Leuten die Schule vor Unruhen und weiteren terroristischen Anschlägen bewachen. Ich weise Sie alle an, ihm Respekt zu zollen!"

Draco erlebte in diesem Moment seinen persönlichen Himmel. Er drehte sich im Saal nach allen Seiten um und nickte mal dem einen, dann dem anderen mit spöttisch zuckenden Augenbrauen zu.  
Hermine saß auf ihrem Platz, kreidebleich und wütend. Er wusste, dass sie wütend war, wenn sie so ein Gesicht machte wie jetzt. Er kannte sie.

Draco glitt auf seinen Platz zurück und betrachtete seine Hände. Hermine, das war ein Problem, für das er im Moment keine Lösung wusste.

Er würde sich von ihr fernhalten müssen, nicht wahr? Wie lange denn? Vermutlich für immer. Ein zaghafter Blick in ihre Richtung. Ihre Augen waren gerötet.

„Ich weise alle darauf hin, dass Mr. Malfoy vom Ministerium dazu ermächtigt wurde, jede Maßnahme durchzuführen, die in seinem Ermessen nötig ist. Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie es nicht dazu kommen, dass Maßnahmen nötig werden. Guten Appetit weiterhin!"

Draco nahm einen weiteren Bissen Kartoffelbrei und verscheuchte die Gedanken an die vor Zorn und Enttäuschung weinende Hermine mit seiner neuen Lieblingsphantasie. Potter etwas nachweisen zu können und ihn dann, vor der gesamten Schule, zu foltern. Oder töten? Wenn es nötig wäre… Draco grinste und überlegte, wie er es tun würde.  
Er hatte mit Marcus und Adrian des Öfteren über die schmerzhafteste Art jemanden umzubringen diskutiert. Er beschloss, heute Abend entweder einen Brief zu schreiben oder einen der beiden aufzusuchen. Es galt, eine Wette abzuschließen.

Xxx

Hermine hatte Draco in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Nun, so ganz stimmte das nicht. Sie sah ihn ja nun regelmäßig auf seinen Patrouillengängen durchs Schloß, wenn er irgendwelche Schüler „abholte", um sie verhören zu lassen oder wenn er „Schuldige" mitnahm, um sie zu bestrafen. Einige sah Hermine danach nicht mehr. Draco selbst sah sie außer in den Gängen, in der Großen Halle und ab und zu sogar in Unterrichtsstunden, so wie jetzt.

Sie hatte ihn also schon gesehen, von weitem, doch niemals waren sie sich dabei näher als drei Meter gekommen.

Sie sah ihn, wenn sie über das Schulgelände ging, wie er mit seinen neuen Freunden zusammensaß und mit einem nervösen, gehetzt wirkenden Blick die Schüler um sich herum observierte, als wären es Gegner auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Sie saßen in Gruppen von fünf bis zehn Schülern zusammen, scharten sich wie die Bienen um ihre Königin um ihn und verhinderten, dass irgendjemand ihrem neu erkorenen Anführer zu nahe kam.

Wirklich, Draco hatte in Crabbe und Goyle vielleicht seine zwei besten Freunde verloren, die ihm bereitwillig als Bodyguards gedient hatten, aber dafür hatte er nun zur Entschädigung ein ganzes Rudel ebenso williger und aggressiver Jünger bekommen.

Draco war nie alleine und so hatte sich bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, mit ihm auch nur ein kurzes Gespräch zu führen.

Sie hatte ihm geeult, ja, sicher. Am Anfang beiläufige Fragen, ob er nach der einen oder anderen Unterrichtsstunde Zeit hätte. Seine Antworten hatten immer ewig auf sich warten lassen und waren dann schmerzhaft knapp und nüchtern formuliert. Nein, er hatte keine Zeit und wusste auch nicht, wann er mal wieder unbeobachtet sein würde. Er hätte viel zu tun und es wäre gefährlich, wenn man sie zusammen sehen würde.

Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal auf ein mögliches anderes Treffen vertröstet.

Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, womit er immer so schwer beschäftigt war. Mit der Schule jedenfalls nicht. Dafür sah sie ihn immer wieder in der schwarzen Todesserrobe zum Tor eilen und manchmal sah sie dann auch, wie er mit starrem, leblosem Blick Stunden später zurückkehrte.

Xxx

Hermine beobachtete Harry aus den Augenwinkeln. Er hatte einen Finger gehoben und schien irgendetwas im Klassensaal zu zählen. Von ihr abgewandt sah er nicht, wie sie sich vorsichtig umdrehte, um Draco zu suchen.

„Thomas!", piepste Flitwicks Stimme durch den Raum. Hermines Kopf schnellte wieder nach vorne. Der Unterricht hatte begonnen.

Der kleine Professor saß vorne an seinem Pult und war gänzlich hinter zwei Stapeln Aufsätzen verborgen.

Kein Stuhlschieben, kein Hefterascheln und auch kein „Hier!" verriet, dass auf den Aufruf reagiert wurde.

Hermine drehte sich auf ihrem Platz in der ersten Reihe um, sah an Harrys verspannter Miene vorbei und ließ ihre Blicke durch den Saal schweifen. Dean war nicht hier. Das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer war für den schülerreduzierten UTZ-Kurs eigentlich zu groß, so dass selbst dann, wenn jeder Schüler einen Pult für sich alleine gehabt hätte, einige Plätze leer geblieben wären.

Sie lehnte drehte sich, um die andere Seite des Saales durchforsten zu können. Etwa in der Mitte des Raumes, auf der rechten Seite, direkt neben einem Fenster, saß Seamus Finnigan. Allein.

„Tot! Ist bei Unruhen in einer Muggelstadt gestorben", sagte Seamus knapp.

Professor Flitwicks Hände tauchten zwischen den beiden Türmen auf. Vorsichtig schob er die gestapelten Aufsätze zur Seite, bis sein eigenes, kreidebleiches Gesicht in der freien Schneise erschien. „Oh!"

Seine Augen flackerten für eine Millisekunde zur Seite und Hermine wusste auch ohne seinem Blick zu folgen, dass er ängstlich in Richtung Draco ging, der ganz alleine in der letzten Reihe saß und Hermines letztem Blick nach schlief.

Flitwick hielt sich die Faust vor den Mund und räusperte sich unbehaglich. Ein Geräusch, welches in der Stille des Zimmers einschüchternd laut klang. Hermine sah, dass Flitwick unbeholfen in seinem Umhang wühlte, bis er schließlich seinen Zauberstab fand und seinen eigenen Sitz mit einer schwungvollem Stabbewegung ein Stück nach oben fuhr. Zweifellos hatte er das getan, um das Klassenzimmer besser überblicken zu können.

Er verzog den Mund und seufzte abermals, schüttelte sich, als wolle er eine lästigen Gedanken abwerfen, legte Dean Thomas' Aufsatz auf einen freien Fleck, nahe der Schreibtischkante. Er reckte sich, um nach einem weiteren Aufsatz zu angeln. „Turpin!"

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als sie hinter sich einen Stuhl knarzen hörte und kurz darauf ein großes, blondes Mädchen an sich vorbei zu Flitwick eilen sah. Flitwick verschwand hinter einem Vorhang blonden Haares, als sich Lisa zu ihm hinunter beugte.  
Flitwick hätte die Aufsätze auch zu den einzelnen Schülern schweben lassen können, da dies aber die letzte Arbeit vor den Prüfungen war, wurden noch einige Details der Arbeit persönlich besprochen.

Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich bei der Erinnerung an Flitwicks verlegenes Gesicht, der tatsächlich rot geworden war, als er der entsetzten Hermine ihre „E"-Wertung in die Hand drückte und nach einem verlegenen Hüsteln erklärte, dass sie schon mal besser gewesen war. Es hatte Hermine alle Willensstärke die sie aufbringen konnte gekostet, dem viel kleineren Mann ihren Aufsatz daraufhin nicht auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Natürlich hätte sie besser vorbereitet sein können. Natürlich… wenn sie ihre Nerven nur besser beisammen hätte halten können. Theoretisch war sie besser, das wusste sie und wurde ihr durch Harrys Verhalten auch sofort bestätigt, der bei dem Anblick ihres „E's" so erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als fürchte er, sie würde ihn auf der Stelle für sein „O" schlagen.

„Finch-Fletchley!", riss Flitwicks Piepsstimme Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen.

Ein Moment der Stille. Harry räusperte sich schwer. „Tot! Wurde gestern Morgen in den Gewächshäusern gefunden."

Flitwick starrte Harry mit großen Augen an. Wieder flackerten seine Augen verlegen zu Draco hinüber. Sichtlich nervös leckte er sich die Lippen und legte den Aufsatz mit zitternden Fingern auf den von Dean.

Zehn schreckliche Minuten lang ging diese Folter weiter. Flitwick rief in der Reihenfolge der vor ihm gestapelten Aufsätze alle Schüler des UTZ-Kurses auf. Im selben Maße wie der Stapel, der auf Deans Aufsatz gegründet war, höher wurde, wurde Flitwick immer bleicher und, wenn dieses Wortbild nicht zu albern gewesen wäre, kleiner.

Nicht alle waren tot. Zum Glück hatten einige nur das Land verlassen. Dennoch war der Kurs erschreckend geschrumpft. Von den vierundzwanzig UTZ-Schülern, die vor den Osterferien den Kurs besucht hatten, waren nun nur noch vierzehn übrig.

Dreizehn hatten ihren Aufsatz zurück und die Abneigung in Flitwicks Stimme war unmöglich zu überhören, als er nun den vierzehnten, verbleibenden Schüler aufrief: „Malfoy!"

Hermine hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass Draco tatsächlich schlief und dass Flitwick und der Rest der Klasse sein fehlendes Erscheinen einfach ignorieren konnten, um mit den UTZ- Vorbereitungen fortzufahren.

Stattdessen erklang vom hinteren Ende des Saales das Quietschen eines Stuhles, der geräuschvoll zurückgeschoben wurde und kurz darauf der kraftvolle Klang entschlossener Schritte.

Draco schlenderte mit einem so gelassenen Grinsen auf den Lippen auf Flitwick zu, dass er einfach nur unverschämt wirkte.

Unverschämt und wortwörtlich „mordsgefährlich", denn nachdem es ihm über ein halbes Jahr verboten gewesen war, einen Zauberstab zu besitzen, scheute er sich nun noch nicht einmal im Unterricht davor, eben diesen Stein des Anstoßes locker zwischen den Fingern zu rollen, als er sich selbstbewusst vor Flitwick platzierte, um dem zwergenhaften Mann den Aufsatz aus den Fingern zu reißen.

Hermine und Harry beugten sich vor, um besser sehen zu können, was am Lehrerpult passierte. Flitwick schien sich nicht zu rühren. Draco zog heftig an seinem Aufsatz, steckte den Zauberstab sogar weg, um mit beiden Händen ziehen zu können, während Flitwick ebenfalls beide Hände am Aufsatz hatte, Draco mit großen Augen anstarrte und einfach nicht losließ.

Draco zischte etwas - woraufhin dreizehn Stühle am Boden knarrten, weil alle Schüler versuchten sich, in eine Position zu bringen, von der aus sie bessere Sicht hätten - doch Flitwick hielt den Aufsatz immer noch fest. Statt Draco nachzugeben, hielt er fest, zwang Draco damit, ihn wahrzunehmen und ihn direkt anzusehen.

Mit einem energischen Ruck riss Draco den Aufsatz an sich und taumelte vom Schwung zwei Schritte zurück. Flitwicks Hände sanken wie in Zeitlupe hinunter, doch endlich kam wieder Leben in den kleinen Professor. Er schüttelte den Kopf, zuerst ganz langsam, dann etwas energischer und schließlich seufzte er schwer. Ein wenig traurig, recht deutlich missbilligend, fixierte er Draco mit seinen Augen fixierend und hob, wie zur Anklage, eine Hand: „Sehen Sie sich um, Mr. Malfoy! Sehen Sie sich in diesem Klassenzimmer um!"

Draco gehorchte automatisch und drehte sich kurz zu Hermine, deren Herz jeden Moment stillzustehen drohte. Harry neben ihr schien Dracos Gesicht wie ein gleichwertig geladener Pol abzustoßen, so dass sein Kopf ruckartig zurück in Richtung Flitwick schnellte.

Flitwick ließ sich von Dracos nervös zuckendem Mund und der Hand, die in seinem Umhang suchte, dort, wo er den Zauberstab deponiert hatte, nicht verunsichern, sondern klagte weiter. Laut und deutlich, so dass jeder hören konnte, als Flitwick ganz offen aussprach, was die meisten zwar dachten, doch nicht zu sagen wagten: „Leere Plätze. Wo ich hinsehe, in jeder Klasse sehe ich leere Plätze. Was haben Ihnen Ihre Mitschüler denn bitteschön getan?"

Draco mochte zwar kalkweiß bei diesen Worten geworden sein, doch gleichzeitig wirkte er viel zu ruhig und gelassen angesichts der Tatsache, dass er hier in der Öffentlichkeit des Klassenzimmers auf seine Todesserzugehörigkeit angesprochen wurde.

„Ist es denn noch nicht genug?", piepste Flitwicks helle, doch feste Stimme. „Sehen Sie sich doch einmal um", forderte er den jungen Mann vor ihm auf, der nur müde grinste und sich die Lippen leckte. „Jeder zweite Platz in diesem Klassenzimmer ist leer…"

Draco kratzte sich am Ohr, grinste noch breiter als zuvor und bleckte die Zähne. „Ich sehe… ich sehe nur nicht, warum Sie das mir sagen."

Flitwicks Unterkiefer klappte herunter auf. „Warum ich das Ihnen sage, Mr. Malfoy?"

Falls Hermine sich nicht irrte, hatte Draco aufrichtig Spaß. Er kicherte, rollte den Zauberstab in der Hand hin und her und biß sich erwartungsvoll auf die Unterlippe.

Flitwick starrte den jungen Mann an, als habe er ihn noch nie gesehen. Nein, als würde er ihn schon eine ganze Weile im Dunkeln kennen und wäre nun erschrocken, da das Licht angemacht worden war und die Helligkeit alles offenbarte, was bisher im Verborgenen nur zu erahnen gewesen war.  
„Weil Sie einer von ihnen sind", flüsterte Flitwick atemlos und deutete, ohne Zauberstab, nur mit einem zitternden Finger, auf das dunkle Mal auf Dracos Arm, das – wegen der hochgekrempelten Ärmel - für jeden im Saal beunruhigend deutlich sichtbar war. „Sie und Ihre Leute waren das doch. Ihretwegen sitzen wir hier und hören schon fast unser Echo von den Wänden widerhallen, so leer ist die Schule!"

„Sie behaupten also, dass die Todesser und nicht die Muggel für die ganzen bedauerlichen Todesfälle verantwortlich sind?", fragte Draco so ruhig und kühl, dass es Hermine kalte Schauer über den Rücken rieseln ließ. Sie stieß Harry in die Seite und warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Harry war so blass, dass er schon fast gelb war und rührte sich auch dann nicht, als ihm Hermine um noch einmal, um einiges fester dieses Mal, in die Rippen stieß.

Er war so seltsam, in letzter Zeit. Redete kaum, wenn sie dabei war, doch sobald sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte, schien er ihn panischen Aktionismus auszubrechen, schrieb Briefe wie ein Wilder, übte Zauber, warf anderen Mitschülern verstohlene Blicke zu und verschwand auf mysteriöse Weise für Stunden.

Doch jetzt war Harry ja hier, neben Hermine und dennoch so unerreichbar wie er immer war, seit sie nach den Ferien gemeinsam den Gryffindorturm betreten hatten, dessen Belegschaft sich innerhalb des letzten Jahres halbiert hatte.

Hermine wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Flitwick zu. Der schwitzte, starrte Draco mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und kratzte unruhig mit den Fingernägeln über die Pergamentrollen unter seinen Händen. Er wirkte so unruhig, als würde er sehr schwer mit sich ringen, ob er etwas tun sollte oder nicht.

Draco hingegen verlagerte sein Gewicht locker von einem Bein aufs andere, drehte sich zu Harry um, zwinkerte ihm gehässig zu und drehte sich mit erwartungsvoll hochgezogenen Brauen zurück zu Flitwick. „Nun? Sie sollten meine Frage beantworten. Es wäre unhöflich, mich einfach anzuschweigen, wo wir doch gerade über ein so fesselndes Thema plaudern."

Flitwick hob das Kinn, sah Draco direkt in die Augen und erwiderte in einem Ton, als würde er gerade sein eigenes Todesurteil aussprechen: „Sie haben mich richtig verstanden."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und lächelte ob dieser Antwort so freundlich, nein, beglückt, dass Hermine am liebsten über ihren Tisch gesprungen wäre, um ihn kräftig zu ohrfeigen.

Flitwick schluckte, seine Stimme klang matt und tonlos, so leise, dass sie eigentlich kaum zu hören sein sollte und dennoch jeden im Saal dazu brachte, den Menschen, der ihm am nächsten war, ängstlich anzusehen. „Ich glaube, dass die Todesser für diese Massenmorde in den letzten Monaten verantwortlich sind. Ich glaube, dass Lord Voldemort dies alles nur inszeniert hat, um an die Macht zu kommen und ich glaube, dass der aktuelle Minister bereits von ihm gesteuert wird, da kein Mensch, der auch nur einen Funken Moral oder Verstand hat, diese neuen Gesetze billigen würde. Und um das ganze abzuschließen… ich glaube, dass die Todesser und Lord Voldemort nichts als ein Haufen von rassistischen Massenmördern sind, die mit ihrer Ideologie das ganze Land vergiften wollen. Nun, ich werde mich nicht vergiften lassen. Mit allen Konsequenzen!"

Draco schnalzte, leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen und nickte. „Danke, Professor Flitwick. Das war sehr aufschlussreich. Sie erlauben?" Er verneigte sich mit höhnischem Grinsen zu einem Diener. „Ich habe zu tun!"

Er drehte sich um, grinste in die Runde verunsicherter Mitschüler und schritt von dannen. Hermine hörte Harry neben sich „Jetzt ist er tot!" stöhnen und ruckte den Kopf in Flitwicks Richtung, der, seinem wehmütigen Blick nach, genau dasselbe zu denken schien.

Xxx

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg!"

„Ach ja?"

„Wieso tust du das?"

„Hmm!" Draco zuckte die Achseln und vergrub seine Hände in der Hose.

Hermine schob das Kinn nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust.

Draco war nervös und verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es war nicht gut, hier mit ihr herumzustehen. Besenkammer oder nicht, man könnte sie sehen und das wäre sehr schlecht für ihn.

„Redest du jetzt auch nicht mehr mit mir?" Angst schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Draco wich unwillkürlich zurück. Sie könnte verhext worden sein, das war durchaus möglich. Potter und dem Rest des Ordens war alles zuzutrauen.

„Was ist denn eigentlich los? Kannst du mir das mal sagen?"

Draco stöhnte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Gar nichts ist los. Ich hab halt nicht mehr so viel Zeit!" Und speziell jetzt hatte er gar keine Zeit… oder Lust. Er war gerufen worden. Das Mal pochte ungeduldig und eigentlich hatte er sich nur deswegen von ihr hier hereinziehen lassen, weil er die Stimmen anderer Schüler gehört hatte und nicht wollte, dass man sie zufällig im Gang zusammenstehen sah.

Sie schnaubte und schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. „Ich weiß schon, was du zu tun hast. Du gehst mit diesen… diesen…"

„Todessern!"

Sie erbleichte und verzog das Gesicht, als würde ihr schlecht werden. „Ich wollte Idioten sagen… Sind das denn wirklich alles Todesser? So viele?"

„Aus mir kriegst du nichts raus!" Er schnaubte wütend, trat einen weiten Schritt vor, so dass sein Gesicht von ihrem nur noch eine Handbreit entfernt war und er spüren konnte, wie sein Körper ihren beim Ein- und Ausatmen kurz berührte. „Wer schickt dich?"

„Was?" Sie wich zurück, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen eines der Regale der Besenkammer stieß, in die sie ihn vorhin gezerrt hatte, als er ihr zufällig im Korridor entgegenkam.  
Draco zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf ihre Stirn und zischte: „Wenn du es mir nicht freiwillig sagst, dann werde ich das schon rausfinden!"

Definitiv!

Sie hob die Hände, als wolle sie ihn anflehen und schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf. „Ich will doch nur mal mit dir reden. Warum bist du so?"

Draco schob den Unterkiefer vor und wischte das Blut an seinen Händen an seiner Hose ab. Ob es nun echt war oder nicht.

„Du willst reden?", schnarrte er höhnisch, zog eine Augenbraue und einen Mundwinkel hoch, und erklärte mit der lockeren Gleichmütigkeit, die jeder kannte, der Snapes Drogen probiert hatte. „Worüber, was ich heute gemacht habe?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie nickte. Sie schien begriffen zu haben, dass sie der falschen Frage zugestimmt hatte.

Draco grinste. „Wir haben heute Nacht Flitwick mitgenommen. Ich hab ihn gewarnt, das hat er jetzt davon. Wir haben ihn im Verbotenen Wald auf einem Pfahl aufgespießt. Als wir fertig waren, sind wir zurück zum Schloss gegangen, weil's da gerade Mittagessen gab. Der hängt dort immer noch, neben Shacklebolt. Willst du wissen, was…"

„Nein!" Sie schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen, ging in die Knie und begann zu wimmern. Draco gähnte, betrachtete seine Hände und überlegte, ob es normal war, dass Blut Stunden, nachdem es über ihn geflossen war, immer noch feucht und tiefrot an ihm klebte. Eigentlich nicht, oder?

Das Mädchen schluchzte Dinge wie „Nein" und „Kinglsey, ich wußte ja nicht, dass…" und ging ihm damit ziemlich auf die Nerven. Er zog sie an den Armen hoch, schüttelte sie kräftig und platzierte sie wie einen leblosen Gegenstand direkt vor sich. „Willst du immer noch mit mir reden?", zischte er. Hermines Augen waren weit, feucht und rot von den Tränen.

„Du kannst gerne zu deinen Freunden gehen und sagen, was aus Flitwick und Shacklebolt geworden ist. Wenn du willst, nehm ich Potter und seine Kumpel mit und zeige ihnen, wo die beiden stecken." Draco kicherte über das dumme Wortspiel und fügte dann, in einem von Anfall von Kreativität neckend hinzu: „Ich hab noch Spieße. Geht ganz leicht…"

Es amüsierte ihn ein wenig, wie sie danach kreidebleich nach hinten stolperte, bis sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand und vor Angst vor ihm zitterte. Draco riss seine Augen weit auf. Er merkte es, konnte aber gegen das Starren nichts machen. Eine Nebenwirkung der Droge. Wie nützlich, dass er vorhin welche nachgeschmissen hatte, denn was er jetzt sagen musste, fiel mit Snapes Pillen leichter. „Du, pass mal auf. Das geht einfach nicht mehr, mit uns. Du gehörst zu deinen Leuten und ich zu meinen. Ich bin in den Ferien echt weiter gekommen und das muss ich jetzt ernst nehmen, ich… ach, hör auf mich so anzustarren… ich… hör auf mich so anzustarren, hab ich gesagt… ich hab viel zu tun und kann da nichts riskieren, wo es doch jetzt endlich mal aufwärts geht."

„Aufwärts?", echote das Mädchen schrill. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und eigentlich sah sie nicht so aus, als habe sie gerade versucht, ihn auszuhorchen. Draco sah auf seine Hand, in ihr Gesicht, auf seine Hand und dann wieder in ihre Augen und fühlte… nichts.

Fast nichts.

Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht mehr wollen würde. Brauchen würde. Lieben würde.

Aber dennoch, so wie die Dinge standen, war sie außerhalb jeder nur denkbaren Möglichkeit.

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und hob ihren eigenen, erleuchteten Zauberstab etwas höher. „Hast du was genommen?", fragte sie und streckte ihren Kopf etwas vor, um seine Pupillen besser inspizieren zu können.

Draco zuckte die Achseln und machte ein gleichgültiges Gesicht. „Klar."

Hermine verzog den Mund und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Du… du…. Aber das… das ist ungesund", stammelte sie.

Draco lachte sie für diese alberne Bemerkung aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach, wirklich?" Er grinste sie an, doch dann hörte er damit auf, weil Grinsen langweilig und anstrengend war. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?", schnarrte er stattdessen.

Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Was ich von dir will?", keuchte sie. „Was denkst du denn? Zuerst redest du nicht mehr mit mir und jetzt das…"

Draco blinzelte. Sein Magen schien tonnenschwer zu sein. Er musste sich mit einer Hand an einem Regal festhalten, um weiterhin aufrecht stehen zu können. Ihm war schwindelig, irgendwie seltsam…. Und doch, es war ihm egal. Es berührte ihn nicht wirklich.

Ihm war überhaupt alles egal, seit er die Heulende Hütte verlassen hatte. Seine Eltern, die Schule, seine ehemaligen Freunde… Hermine. Manchmal auch sie. Und wenn nicht, wenn es so war wie jetzt, dass er eigentlich doch spürte, dass es irgendetwas gab, das ihn zu ihr zog, dann nahm er für gewöhnlich Snapes Tabletten oder seine selbstgebrauten Tränke.

Das einzige was zählte war das, was direkt vor ihm lag. Voldemorts Zukunft. Die war greifbar und real. Alles andere Vergangenheit oder Utopie und deswegen nicht weiter von Belang.

Er sah ihre Hand in ihrem Umhang verschwinden. Seine Hände krampften sich um seinen Zauberstab. Sie zog etwas heraus und Draco zog seine Waffe. Sie hielt in der Bewegung inne, zitterte so stark, dass das Papier zwischen ihren Fingern raschelte.

Er war angespannt und wachsam. Er musste immer und überall aufmerksam sein. Nie in Sicherheit wiegen. Man konnte nie wissen…

Sie hob ihre Hand etwas höher – Dracos Finger krampften sich um den Zauberstab – drehte ihre Handinnenfläche nach oben und öffnete ihre Hand.

Ein kleines Päckchen lag darin. „Du hast doch heute Geburtstag", flüsterte sie matt.

Draco trat einen Schritt vor und beäugte das quadratische Päckchen mißtrauisch. Sie würde ihm nichts gefährliches schenken, das glaubte er nicht, aber vielleicht hatte Potter sie unter den Imperius gestellt…

Sie seufzte schwer, als sie merkte, dass er ihr Geschenk nicht anfassen wollte. Eine kurze Zauberstabdrehung und das Päckchen entpackte sich selbst. Ein kleines, genauer gesagt winzig kleines Buch kam zum Vorschein. Sie wedelte abermals mit dem Zauberstab darüber und Draco wich zurück, als das Buch sich daraufhin vergrößerte.

Sie hob das Buch so, dass er es sehen konnte und verzog dabei den Mund, als habe sie Zahnschmerzen. „Da stehen berühmte Muggel - Klavierstücke drin. Du hast mal gesagt, dass du gerne spielst. Hier…" Sie warf ihm das Buch vor die Füße.

Draco betastete das Buch erst zögerlich mit dem linken, dann mit dem rechten Schuh. Als es weder explodierte noch in Flammen aufging, wagte er endlich, sich herunterzubeugen, um es aufzuheben.

Sie sprach leise und schien bemüht, den weinerlichen Tonfall in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. „Du musst nur einmal darauf tippen und „Parva" sagen, dann wird es kleiner. Bei „Maxima" wird es dann wieder größer. Ich dachte, es ist ganz gut, damit du es unauffällig verstecken kannst. Naja… damit es keiner sieht."

Draco sah sie unverwandt an und fühlte sich hohl.

Sie schien auf irgend etwas zu warten, doch er tat nichts. Sie schniefte, wischte sich die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch immerhin schien sie es nun endlich begriffen zu haben. Statt weitere Annäherungsversuche zu unternehmen, ging sie zur Tür. Sie hatte schon die Hand auf der Klinke, als sie sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du?"

Draco nickte gleichmütig. „Ich weiß. Das reicht aber nicht!", sagte er, schob sie beiseite und war schon einige Meter weg, als die Tür zufiel und er schlurfende Schritte und ein leises Wimmern zurückließ.

Es war ihm egal, wenn sie weinte.

So waren die Dinge eben. Sie gehörte zu seinen Feinden und dort sollte sie bleiben.

Er würde jetzt noch ein paar Pillen schlucken. Dann war auch Hermine selbst ihm wieder erleichternd egal. So wie ihm mittlerweile alles andere egal war.

xxx

Draco war wachsam wie eine Raubkatze auf Beutezug. All seine Sinne waren klar und scharf wie ein Messer. Er hörte jedes Husten, Seufzen und selbst wenn einer der Lehrer oder Schüler auch nur mit den Zähnen knirschte, bekam er das mit.

Er musste aufmerksam bleiben. Alle hier waren ihm feindlich gesonnen. Ausnahmslos alle. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Hermine, doch auch hier war nie wirklich klar gewesen, zu wem sie im Falle eines Falles halten würde.

Außerdem war sie Schlammblut-Abschaum. Das war sie schon immer gewesen, es war ja nicht so, dass ihm das vollkommen neu war oder dass es ihn… nun ja… davon abhalten würde, sich nach ihr zu sehnen.

Aber er konnte ihr nicht trauen.

Jeder im Schloss war sein Feind. Ausnahmslos.

Draco schnaubte, krallte seine Finger um seinen Zauberstab und beäugte die Gruppe von Schülern, die ihm schweigend entgegenkam.

Dort!

Potter sah ihn an. Er hatte über ihn geredet. Ganz sicher. Vielleicht würde er ihn nachher verhören lassen. Jetzt waren andere Zeiten angebrochen. Potter hatte sich ihm zu fügen. Dafür würde er schon sorgen.

Diese Leute würden noch lernen ihn ernst zu nehmen. Das, was sie die letzten Monate über mit ihm gemacht hatten, sollte ihnen noch leid tun.

Potter zog die Weaselin enger an sich und legte ihr den Arm um die Taille. Die Weaselin funkelte Draco zornig an und der Volltrottel Longbottom senkte den Blick und musste von Potter zur Seite gezogen werden, da er fast gegen eine Ritterrüstung gestoßen wäre.

Draco schnaubte und blieb stehen. Potter und Freunde gingen weiter, ohne ihn eines zweiten Blickes zu würdigen. Sie schwiegen, obwohl sie eben, als Draco sie am Ende des Ganges ausgemacht hatten, in ein lebhaftes Gespräch verwickelt gewesen waren. Draco verzog den Mund und beschloss, sich zumindest die Weaselin oder Longbottom nachher vorzunehmen. Dieses Pack hatte Geheimnisse, die er ergründen musste. Und wenn er dann herausfinden sollte, dass sie etwas verbargen… Dann, ja, dann… Draco nickte zu sich selbst und ging weiter. Er durfte tun, was getan werden musste. Er würde es tun. Voldemort hatte ihn nicht umsonst zum Junior-Todesseranführer befördert.

Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte seine Strafe schon erhalten und Draco musste sich mühsam zurückhalten, es Potter und seinen Freunden nicht jedesmal, wenn er sie sah, ins Gesicht zu schreien.

Jedesmal, wenn er mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch die Gänge ging und sah, wie die Schüler, die ihn früher hinter seinem Rücken ausgelacht hatten, weiß wurden und schnell in die andere Richtung gingen, triumphierte er innerlich.

Nun endlich zollten sie ihm Respekt. Freiwillig oder nicht.

Er hatte jetzt das Sagen.

Draco hatte in Rücksprache mit Runcorn angeordnet, dass die Schüler nun nicht mehr nach Jahrgang, sondern nach ihrem Blutstatus in Zimmer verteilt wurden. Reinblüter bekamen Zimmer für sich, Halbblüter bekamen Zimmer für sich und die Schlammblüter das, was dann noch übrig blieb.

Er durfte das kontrollieren. Genau genommen – Draco grinste stolz, als ihm zwei junge Slytherins entgegenkamen - seine Helfer.

„Und?", fragte er gebieterisch. „Habt ihr den Gryffindorturm kontrolliert?"

Der Erste, ein magerer Viertklässler mit blondem Wuschelkopf, senkte beschämt die Augen. „Nein, sie haben uns nicht reingelassen."

„Wie, nicht reingelassen? Ihr habt doch die Passwörter!"

„Ja, schon", erwiderte der andere, ebenso schuldbewußt. „Aber … Seamus Finnigan und Potter kamen dazu, als wir gerade hineingehen wollten und haben uns", er hustete und wurde feuerrot, „raus geflucht!"

„Was?" Dracos Wangen glühten ebenfalls, jedoch vor Erregung. Es war wie eine Offenbarung. „Potter und andere verweigern euch den Zutritt? Dann haben sie etwas zu verbergen!"

Er grinste und rieb sich voll Vorfreude die Hände. „Kommt. Wir melden es dem Direktor. Ich denke, wir sollten mit ein paar anderen jetzt dorthin zurückgehen. Wenn dort etwas verborgen ist, muss ich das wissen!"

„Ich will aber auch was essen, ich hab jetzt schon Hunger", motzte der zweite. Ein nicht ganz so magerer Fünftklässler, dem es Dracos Meinung nach nur gut tun würde, den einen oder anderen Steak-Auflauf ausfallen zu lassen. „Du kommst entweder mit oder du bist draußen", zischte er drohend, hob den Zauberstab in Richtung des Jungen und verengte die Augen. „Und ich widerhole mich nur sehr ungern, aber wenn ihr bei den Todessern weiterkommen wollt, müsst ihr beweisen, dass ihr gehorsam seid, wenn es drauf ankommt und euch nicht von irgendwelchem Quatsch ablenken lasst."

Außerdem hatte Draco keine Lust, dort im Turm alleine auf Hermine zu treffen, während er dabei war, seinen Untersuchungen nachzugehen. Das war aber nunmal der Befehl. Sein Befehl. Alles mit Runcorn abgesprochen. Jedes einzelne Zimmer im ganzen Schloss wurde durchsucht. Und wenn etwas gefunden wurde, wenn jemand dabei erwischt wurde, gegen Voldemort, die Todesser, gegen ihn, etwas auszuhecken… Nun, er hatte die Erlaubnis bekommen, das Schloss und die magische Gemeinschaft gegen die Anschläge dieser Rebellen zu schützen.

Draco forderte McCoffin und Pierce, die beiden Todesserlehrlinge, auf, ihm zu folgen. Obwohl er hier im Schloss momentan der ranghöchste Todesser war, musste er das, was er jetzt vorhatte, dennoch vom Schulleiter absegnen lassen.

„Ich will eine Sonderuntersuchung im Gryffindorturm durchführen!", forderte er Runcorn auf, der sich gemächlich in Dumbledores Schulleiterstuhl zurücklehnte und es sichtlich genoss, sich so wichtig fühlen zu können.

„Warum?", fragte der neue Direktor und griff nach einem mysteriös aussehenden, goldenen Würfel, den er vor Dracos Ankunft im Büro in einem von Dumbledores Schränken gefunden hatte.

„Weil meine beiden… Mitarbeiter da", er deutete auf die vor Stolz strahlenden Jungen, „der Meinung sind, dass im Gryffindorturm kompromittierendes Material versteckt wird. Ich weise darauf hin, dass dort, also bei den Gryffindors um Harry Potter, das Herz des Wiederstands zu suchen ist. Nicht nur hier an der Schule… diese Leute sind im Orden selbst und wenn sie…"

„Ja, ja… schon gut. Wo soll ich unterschreiben?" Runcorn warf den Würfel weg und grabschte sich stattdessen mit begeistertem Glucksen eine kunstvoll gefertigte Phönixfeder, die freischwebend über dem Schreibtisch in der Luft hing.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schnaubte. Runcorn war ein Idiot, der alles, was man ihm vorlegte, unterzeichnen würde, wenn er sich dabei nur wichtig vorkommen durfte.

Xxx

Erregung nahm von Draco Besitz, als er sich dem Gryffindorturm näherte. Potter hatte dagegen protestiert, dass man Draco, und damit den Todessern, den genauen Standort sowie die Passwörter aller Häuser mitteilte. Draco grinste siegessicher. Potter war daraufhin als Schulsprecher abgesetzt worden.

Er hätte sich selbst zum neuen Schulsprecher ernennen können, doch Voldemort hatte mit der Begründung abgelehnt, dass damit nicht deutlich genug wurde, dass die Schule nun unter dem „Schutz" - hier hatte Voldemort kurz innegehalten, um den anderen Todessern die Gelegenheit zu lachen zu gegeben - stand. Seine jetzige Position war sowieso besser, bot sie ihm doch so viel mehr Chancen, sich an all denen zu rächen, die ihn in den letzten Monaten wie Dreck behandelt hatten.

Draco nannte das Passwort, doch die fette Dame weigerte sich, beiseite zu schwingen, als sie die schwarz bekleideten Gestalten sah. Es war eigentlich eine Farce. Einem direkten Befehl aufzuspringen, hätte sie sich nicht wiedersetzen können. Sie war so verzaubert, dass sie öffnen musste.  
Es war der reine Spaß an der Tätigkeit, der Draco dazu bewog, die anderen Schüler beiseite zu scheuchen und das Porträtloch samt Eingang mit einem gut gezielten „Bombardo" aufzusprengen.

Ein lauter Knall, Steine flogen durch die Luft, es qualmte und staubte und unvermittelt sah sich Draco Auge in Auge mit Seamus Finnigan, der ihn entgeistert durch das freigesprengte Loch in der Wand anstarrte. Einige jüngere Schüler waren bei ihm und brachten es zu Dracos Belustigung tatsächlich fertig, noch blöder dreinzuschauen als Finnigan.

Rauchwolken waberten um sie herum, brachten ihre Augen zum Tränen und ihre Lungen zum Rebellieren. Sie husteten, niesten und hielten sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Finnigan blutete an der Wange. Eigentlich verwunderlich, dass nicht noch mehr Schüler viel stärker verletzt waren. Er starrte fassungslos an den Rändern des Loches entlang und wenn man bedachte, dass der Bilderrahmen der fetten Dame immer noch dort hing, wo Sekunden zuvor der Geist dieser Frau auf Leinwand verewigt gewesen war, schien dieses Bild nun durch die Darstellung einer Kampfszene ersetzt worden zu sein.

Draco grinste und beschloss, sich ein Bild ins Haus zu hängen wie das, was er hier vor sich sah. Mit ebensolchen fassungslosen, stummen Gryffindors darauf.

Draco drehte sich um und wollte seinen Mitstreitern seinen Plan mitteilen, als ihn etwas Hartes am Hinterkopf traf.

Seine Hand schnellte zu der Stelle, an der der Stein ihn getroffen hatte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich und seine Finger zitterten, als er feuchte Haare betastete. Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, nahm er seine Finger zurück von seinem Kopf und führte sie vor seine Augen. Blut, seine Finger bluteten? Nein, nicht die Finger. Sein Kopf.

Dracos andere Hand, in der er den Zauberstab hielt, erhob sich drohend. Quälend, und doch genüsslich langsam, drehte er sich zu Finnigan um und richtete seine Waffe auf dessen Brust.

Dieser Junge hatte gerade versucht ihn umzubringen.

„Du warst das!"

Finnigan erbleichte und doch zitterten seine Lippen vor Zorn. „Ich, ich", stammelte er erbärmlich, „hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

Draco befahl seinen Helfern per Handzeichen, sich kreisförmig um Finnigan aufzustellen. Einige jüngere Gryffindors verließen eilig den Turm. Vermutlich, um Hilfe zu holen. Ein größerer Junge und ein Mädchen, das offenbar seine Freundin war, denn sie hielten einander an der Hand, kamen jedoch näher und schienen sich wohlwollend für Dracos Arbeit zu interessieren. Er hatte die zwei schon öfter gesehen. Reinblüter, sie hatten ihn schon ein paarmal nach den Ferien angesprochen. Draco nickte ihnen zu und beschloss, sie demnächst als Neutodesser vorzuschlagen.

Er wusste, dass es unter den Gryffindors mittlerweile einige gab, die mit Voldemort sympathisierten, aber zwei Todesser direkt in „Potter-City", das wäre doch mal was. Normalerweise nahm der Lord nur sehr selten weibliche Aspiranten auf. Mal sehen. Aber auch, wenn sie keine Todesserin werden würde, könnte sie Draco gute Dienste leisten.

Während er so überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte, hatten seine Leute Finnigan entwaffnet und verspotteten ihn. Das war ja alles ganz interessant, doch Draco hatte noch etwas anderes vor. Nicht hier, wo es so gut wie niemand sah. Unten in der Großen Halle, wo alle anderen waren.

„Komm her!", befahl er und winkte Finnigan auffordern mit er Hand zu.

„Vergiß es, Malfoy. Zieh ab oder es wird dir leid tun!" Finnigan durchbohrte ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick und spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden.

Draco kicherte. „Na sowas. Noch ein Anschlag auf mich. Vor allen Leuten? Ihr seht, dass er sich weigert mitzukommen und mich bedroht. Ja?"

Seine Jünger nickten eifrig und Draco fand das Ganze von Minute zu Minute lustiger. „Wie du meinst", erwiderte er lapidar, zielte und murmelte. „Imperio!"

Willenlos wie Finnigan war, wehrte er sich nicht, als Draco ihn an den Haaren packte und ihn so, gefolgt von seinem restlichen Trupp, durch die Gänge in Richtung der Großen Halle hinter sich herzog. Sie begegneten einigen Geistern, die zwar nicht erbleichten, jedoch irgendwie blasser wurden.

Peeves wurde auf Dracos Geheiß hin von seinen Anhängern mit Flüchen zur Raison gebracht und die wenigen Schüler, die es wagten, nicht sofort beiseite zu treten, als Draco an ihnen vorüberzog, wurden einfach aus dem Weg geräumt. Die Macht, die er innehatte, beflügelte Draco zu einem Höhenflug der Rachegedanken. Hier war er, die Hand an der Kehle des Feindes und er würde sich für all das rächen, was der Orden jemals gewagt hatte.

Vor der Großen Halle hielt er an. Draco stieß Finnigan mit einem kräftigen Tritt gegen die Tür, so dass der mit dem Kopf gegen das Holz knallte und schmerzhaft aus dem Fluch erwachte. Draco grinste seinen Leute zu und kommentierte: „Höfliche Menschen klopfen an, nicht?"

Sie warteten natürlich nicht darauf, dass jemand „Herein" rief und sich die Tür öffnete, sondern rissen beide Flügel des Portals auf, so dass Finnigan für alle sichtbar, nun mit gefesselten Händen, hineinstolpern konnte. Er wollte nicht. Er wehrte sich, er zappelte und schrie.

Bewegung kam in die Halle. Köpfe fuhren herum, Schüler standen auf, schubsten sich und drängelten, um besser sehen zu können. Draco forderte seine Helfer dazu auf, eine Schutzblase um ihn und Finnigan zu legen. Einen magischen Bann, der wie ein transportabler Protegoschild glockenartig um sie herum waberte.

Potter hob den Stab und zielte, Draco entwaffnete ihn. Longbottom wollte sich auf einen der Helfer werfen, doch der war schneller und lähmte ihn.  
Draco fühlte sich überlegen. Was dachten diese Versager eigentlich, wer er war? Er war seit über einem Jahr zum Töten abgerichtet und hatte mehrmals pro Woche echte Gefechte ausgefochten, während sie in ihrem Schloss gesessen und eine nutzlose Intrige nach der anderen geplant hatten.

Runcorn stand auf. Er war bleich und wirkte unruhig. Seine Hände kratzten über das Tischtuch. Draco erwiderte den Blick ruhig. Er schlenderte lässig durch den Mittelgang. Packte Finnigan, der es gewagt hatte stehen zu bleiben, am Kragen und schleifte ihn mit sich.

Nun erhoben sich auch die anderen Lehrer. Vielleicht ahnte der eine oder andere ja, was er vorhatte, doch keiner, nicht einmal Runcorn wagte, irgendetwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Er war Voldemorts Mann an der Schule, der lange Arm des Gesetzes, das es nun zu vollstrecken galt.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Hermine entsetzt die Augen aufreißen. Ein größerer Schlammblutjunge zog sie zur Seite. Sie folgte widerwillig, dann, als der Junge den Griff lockerte, sprang sie vor und warf sich quer über den Tisch. Beinahe hätte sie Finnigan gepackt, doch Draco war schneller. Er feuerte einen Fluch ab, der den Tisch kippen ließ. Das Mädchen schrie auf, als das schwere Holz auf sie stürzte und ihr Bein unter seinem Gewicht zerquetschte.

Er zog Finnigan weiter, stieg mit ihm auf das Podium, auf dem die Lehrertische standen und zerrte sein Opfer direkt in die Mitte, so dass ihn alle sehen konnten. „Wie ich hörte, haben einige Gryffindors meinen Männern vorhin den Zutritt verweigert. Das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen!"

Obwohl er laut geschrien hatte, bemerkte er, dass die Schüler am hinten Ende der Halle verwirrte Blicke tauschten. Er vollführte einen Sonoruszauber, denn es war wichtig, dass ihn jetzt wirklich jeder hörte, sah und verstand. „Wir waren eben nochmal dort, denn wenn in der Schule terroristische Aktivitäten geplant werden, muss ich das wissen. Der hier", er versetzte Seamus einen Schlag der ihn ungelenk nach vorne taumeln ließ, „hat sich widersetzt. Mehr noch. Er hat mich hinterhältig angegriffen und bedroht!"

Draco grinste ob der Wirkung dieser Enthüllung. Einige Schüler wirkten entsetzt, verängstigt… einige Schüler schienen vor ihm, Draco, Angst zu haben. Manche jedoch, richteten ihren Zorn gegen Finnigan, der aussah, als ob er sich jeden Moment in die Hosen machen würde.

Draco wollte das Ganze nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Lange Ansprachen hatten nur zur Folge, dass man dabei von seinem Plan abgehalten werden konnte. Ein prüfender Blick in Richtung Potter ließ darauf schließen, dass der schon wieder etwas ausheckte. Er hatte Hermine zu sich gezogen und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab herum. Vielleicht heilte er ihre Beine, vielleicht war es ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um sich auf Draco zu stürzen.

Die Zeit drängte. „Wenn ein Schüler das Leben eines anderen bedroht, noch dazu jemand, der nachweislich der terroristischen Organisation „Dumbledores Armee" angehört, dann muss ich das verhindern."

Dolores Umbridge applaudierte. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, lächelte sie wohlwollend an und erklärte dann wieder zur Menge gewandt. „Zum Schutz der anderen… Finnigan!"

Seamus drehte sich um und fragte zitternd. „Ja?"

„Avada Kedavra!"

Ein grüner Blitz brach aus Dracos Zauberstab hervor, traf Finnigan direkt in die Brust und ließ ihn starr und tot vom Podium kippen.

Draco nickte zufrieden, steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und marschierte an den geschockten - in Potters Fall gelähmten - Schülern vorbei, die Große Halle hinaus.

Da er nun sicher sein konnte, sich den nötigen Respekt verschafft zu haben, ging er auf diese Heldentat hin ganz alleine in den Gryffindorturm zurück und suchte zwei Stunden lang mal hier und mal dort. Er fand nichts. Damit hatte er aber auch nicht gerechnet. Sollten Potter und Kumpane irgendetwas versteckt haben, dann sicher nicht hier. Darum war es aber auch nie gegangen. Sinn und Zweck war es gewesen, den herausgeforderten Machtkampf zu gewinnen.

Draco war an diesem Abend bei Voldemort, um Bericht zu erstatten. Voldemort selbst, sowie Bellatrix fanden den Vorfall amüsant und beglückwünschten Draco zu den beiden Neutodessern, die er nach der Hinrichtung Finnigans angeworben hatte. Todesser im Herzen Gryffindors. „Das war ein guter Tag", freute sich Bellatrix und Voldemort stimmte dem zu. „Ein großer Tag. Und du sagst, dass sich dir sonst keiner widersetzt hat, Draco?"

Draco schüttelte gelassen den Kopf. „Keiner. Entweder sind sie auf unserer Seite oder sie trauen sich nicht. Gut, Potter und ein paar andere Überbleibsel von Dumbledores Armee. Aber wie viele sind das denn noch? Ich kann sie an zwei Händen abzählen und brauche nicht mal alle Finger dafür. Unbedeutend, Mylord."

Voldemort nickte, tätschelte ihm die Wange und lobte ihn. Er war ein guter Diener und bald, wenn die Macht errungen war, wären auch Potter und der Rest des Widerstandes besiegt.

Draco strahlte.

Er wunderte sich ein wenig, dass sein ebenfalls anwesender Vater nicht strahlte. Überhaupt machte der jedesmal, wenn Draco zur Berichterstattung kam, ein finstereres Gesicht. Mittlerweile wirkte er so miesepetrig, als wäre er Severus Snapes blonder Zwilling.

Draco tat das mit einem lockeren Achselzucken ab. Lucius hatte nicht nach Alkohol gerochen. Das war der Grund!

Snape hatte ihn eine Weile lang ruhig von hinten beobachtet und ihm gesagt, dass seine Wunde, da, wo Finnegans Stein ihn getroffen hatte, nach einer ernsten Verletzung aussehen würde. Draco winkte ab. „Es tut nicht weh", erwiderte er lapidar. „Ich fühle gar nichts!"

xxx

Hermine war in den Wald gerannt, hatte geweint, geschrien und an ihren Haaren gerissen. Dann war sie zurück ins Schloss gegangen, hatte andere Schüler angeschrien und das Kissen ihres Bettes verprügelt. Sie wäre gerne zu Harry gerannt, um ihn anzuschreien und auch dessen Kissen zu verprügeln. Da der neue „Sicherheitszauber" jedoch einen Alarm auslöste, sowie ein „Schlammblut" unbefugt ein Zimmer betrat, musste sie unter minutenlangem, schrillem Kreischen der Warnglocke zurück in ihre Schlammblutabstellkammer gehen und sich dort die Ohren zuhalten, bis irgendjemand sich erbarmte und den Alarm wieder abstellte.

Nun saß sie alleine auf ihrem Bett, weinte und überlegte verzweifelt, was sie überhaupt noch unternehmen konnte. Ihre jüngeren Zimmergenossinnen weinten sich leise in den Schlaf, weil sie so viel Angst hatten, dass auch sie eines Tages auf dieses Podium gezerrt werden würden und… herunterfallen würde.

Hermine konnte nicht schlafen. Jetzt konnte sie auch nicht mehr weinen. Sie ging unruhig im Zimmer herum und dann, als sie das Wimmern der Kinder nicht mehr ertrug, in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Eigentlich hätte nichts dagegen gesprochen, sich einfach zu Harry, Neville und Ginny zu setzen, die als einzige noch auf waren und sich die Couch vor dem Feuer teilten. Dennoch wagte Hermine es nicht. Auch wenn Hermine im Grunde ihres Herzens nicht glaubte, dass ihre Freunde sie wirklich ausschlossen, so kam das - von den Todessern beabsichtigte - Außenseitergefühl doch wieder in ihr auf. Sie durfte nicht mehr bei ihnen schlafen, sie durfte nicht mehr mit ihnen essen und nun auch nicht mehr im Unterricht neben ihnen sitzen.

Da Hermine sehr viel freie Zeit nach wie vor mit Lernen verbrachte, blieb da kaum eine Gelegenheit, um mit den anderen ein belangloses Gespräch anzufangen. Geschweige denn jetzt, wo Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf das Feuer anschrie, das mit Mad-Eye Moodys Stimme verschwörerische Antworten zischte.

Sie hörte McGonagall und hätte am liebsten geweint vor Dankbarkeit, dass wenigstens einige Ordensmitglieder noch am Leben waren. Fast wäre sie zu ihnen gelaufen, ihren Freunden. Ihr ganzer Frust, ihre Trauer, Enttäuschung, Wut und Verzweiflung lagen ihr auf der Zunge. Sie wollte es endlich einmal jemandem sagen dürfen. Sie wollte endlich mit irgendjemand über diese Nicht-Beziehung mit Draco reden dürfen. Sie wollte angeschrien, beschuldigt und beschimpft werden, was sie sich denn dabei gedacht hatte, sich mit einem vollkommen Irren einzulassen, der sie jahrelang beschimpft und verspottet hatte.

Sie war schon näher gekommen. Sie wappnete sich schon für die Anschuldigungen, die kommen würden, wenn sie ihre zurechtgelegte Rede beginnen würde doch dann… hielt sie inne… als sie Moody vom Verbotenen Wald sprechen hörte, als er Harry genau instruierte, wo der Apparationsplatz war, den Draco mehrmals täglich nutzte.

Hermine hörte Harrys Antwort nicht. Sie presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und ging.

Draco starb am folgenden Tag nicht durch Harrys Hand. Sie bekam wohl mit, dass er die eine oder andere seltsame Verletzung hatte, was jedoch von den Kämpfen herrühren konnte, die er neben seinem Schüleralltag bestritt.

Gerüchtweise sollte sich Madam Pomfrey geweigert haben, ihn zu behandeln. Gerüchtweise hatte er ihr den Kopf gegen die Steinwand gedonnert, als sie ihm irgendwelche Medikamente verweigert hatte. Gerüchtweise hatte Draco eine Liste in seinem Nachttisch liegen, auf die er all diejenigen aufschrieb, die er als nächstes töten wollte.

Hermine hatte die Nase voll von Gerüchten.

Die nächsten Tage erlebte sie wie in Trance. Sie stand auf, wusch sich, aß auf der ihr zugewiesenen Strafbank, ging in ihre Kurse und bereitete sich auf die Prüfungen vor. Eifriger als je zuvor und hoffte, dass sie die letzten Wochen so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen konnte.

Draco kam und ging. Kam mal in den einen Unterricht, dann in den anderen und scheute noch nicht einmal davor zurück, mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand in Umbridges Unterricht zu gehen.  
Doch wer hätte ihn schon hinausgejagt, wo er doch immer die schwarze Todesserrobe trug und der Schmutz an seinen Händen verdächtig nach getrocknetem Blut aussah.

Er ging durch die Korridore, ließ seine Leute das gesamte Schloss nach verdächtigen Informationen durchkämmen und genoss, wie es schien, jede einzelne Minute dieser neuen, wichtigen Aufgabe.

Es war Mitte Juni, in der letzten Woche hatte er seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag gefeiert und Seamus getötet. Hermine war mit Harry und Luna bei Hagrid gewesen, der ihnen von seinem Plan erzählte, eine eigene Drachenzucht zu gründen, um mit deren Hilfe dieses ganze Todesserpack, wie er es ausdrückte, aus der Schule zu schmeißen.

Er erklärte mit grimmiger Miene, dass er die Drachen nur einmal in der Woche füttern würde, damit sie auch ja wild und blutgierig wären, wenn er sie auf Malfoy und Helfer loslassen würde. Fang knurrte zur Bestätigung und Hagrid schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Letztendlich lief es aber auch an diesem Besuch wieder darauf hinaus, dass Charly ja in den Osterferien gestorben war und er deshalb nicht wusste, wo einen Drachen herbekommen konnte. An diesem Punkt begann er zu weinen, zog ein tischdeckengroßes Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche heraus und verabschiedete die Jüngeren mit dem Hinweis, dass er noch Arbeit hätte.

Hermine wusste, dass die Arbeit darin bestand, in die wiedereröffneten Drei Besen zu gehen, um sich dort mit dem Rest des Lehrpersonals aus Dumbledores Zeiten zu betrinken. Sie wollte das eigentlich kommentieren, doch Harry hielt sie zurück und zog sie, bevor die erste moralische Silbe aus ihrem Mund schlüpfen konnte, zur Tür hinaus.

Harry und Luna gingen zurück zum Schloss, doch Hermine passte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich auf eine Bank vor einem Gewächshaus und bemitleidete sich selbst. Sie hatte vielleicht schon eine Stunde gesessen, als sie auf einmal Schritte näher kommen hörte. Sie rechnete mit Harry, der sie zum Abendessen holen wollte oder Ginny, die von alleine auf die Idee gekommen war, ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, doch als sie den Kopf hoch, sah sie niemand anderen als Draco vor ihr stehen.

Die Arme in der Todesserrobe vergraben. Der Blick unnatürlich starr und die Haut noch gerötet, als ob er gerade gerannt wäre. Vielleicht ein neuer Anschlag auf ihn. Hermine faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß, zog die Mundwinkel nach unten, als ob sie kurz davor wäre sich zu übergeben und sah ihm in fest in die leeren Augen.

„Was tust du hier?", schnarrte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.

Hermine erwog, ihm nicht zu antworten und ihn stattdessen einfach weiter anzustarren und zu hassen. Bedauerlicherweise war Schweigen keine ihrer Stärken. „Ich sitze", erwiderte sie knapp. „Darf ich das jetzt auch nicht mehr, außerhalb des Schlosses auf Bänken sitzen? Habt ihr Angst, dass wir Schlammblüter die Bänke kleinhacken und damit versuchen auf euch einzuprügeln?"

Draco legte den Kopf zur Seite und kam einen Schritt näher. „Ihr dürft nicht zu nahe an die Gewächshäuser ran. Speziell an dieses nicht. Da sind giftige Pflanzen drin, mit denen man Zaubertränke brauen könnte!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und… blieb sitzen. Mehr noch, sie weigerte sich nicht nur aufzustehen, sondern sie lehnte sich auch noch nach hinten und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was du nicht sagst. Ich bleibe hier trotzdem sitzen. Und jetzt? Nimmst du mich jetzt auch mit in die Große Halle, weil ich mich mutwillig in der Nähe von Gemüse aufhalte?"

Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf nach hinten und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich. „In dem Gewächshaus bauen Hagrid und die Hauselfen Kartoffeln und Karotten an. Mordsgefährlich, ich könnte dich schließlich damit bewerfen!"

„Es geht ums Prinzip", leierte er und kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Steh auf!"

Hermine schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Hol mich doch! Na komm, tu es. Komm, hol mich und nimm mich mit. Dann kannst du dich wieder toll fühlen und..."

„Halts Maul!"

Hermine verstummte, mehr aus Überraschung ob des groben Befehls denn aus willigem Gehorsam.

Für einige Sekunden schien wieder Leben in ihn zu kommen. Er baute sich dicht vor ihr auf, packte sie am Arm und wiederholte: „Steh auf! Du darfst hier nicht sitzen!"

Hermine schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sollte er sie doch herunterzerren und mit ihr weiß Gott was tun. Was spielte das jetzt noch für eine Rolle?

„Aufstehen!"

„Nein!"

„Aufstehen. Steh sofort auf!"

Hermine beugte sich nach hinten und hing wie eine Puppe in seinem Griff.

Einen Moment noch zögerte er, dann spürte sie, wie ruckartig an ihren Armen gerissen wurde und er sie auf die Füße stellte. Hermine flog ihm, gegen ihren Willen, in die Arme. Wirklich, er hatte sie nicht einfach umklammert, um sie hochzuziehen, er hielt sie mit beiden Armen umklammert.

Sie stützte ihre Arme gegen ihn, wollte ihn wegdrücken, doch je mehr Kraft sie gegen ihn aufwendete, desto fester zog er sie an sich. Sie hörte, wie sich seine Atmung beschleunigte.

Er zog sie einige Meter mit sich, bis sie direkt hinter dem Gewächshaus waren und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Ihr erster Gedanke war nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und ihn zu schocken, ihr zweiter – wesentlich ängstlicherer war, dass ihr Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang steckte, den sie auf der Bank abgelegt hatte. „Lass mich!", zischte sie und versuchte, ihn beiseite zu schieben, von sich weg, so dass sie an ihm vorbei zur Bank gelangen konnte.

Ihre Gegenwehr hatte nur sehr mäßigen Erfolg. Sie presste ihm die Hand auf das Gesicht, wollte ihn wegdrücken doch alles, was sie bewirkte war, dass er sich nur noch enger an sie drückte.

Als hätte er tausend Hände war es. Sobald Hermine irgendwo hin greifen wollte, um ihn wegzuschieben, war seine Hand schon da um sie festzuhalten. Ihr Herz raste und die Knie wurden ihr weich. Die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, war nie so deutlich zu spüren gewesen wie jetzt, als er ihr die Hände umklammerte und letztendlich doch jede Gegenwahr unmöglich machte. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert, hilflos. Sein Mund auf ihrem Hals, die Lippen auf ihrem Gesicht. Kein wirklicher Kuss, zu hart, furchteinflößend.

Und dann… unvermittelt, ließ er wieder von ihr ab. Den Blick starr auf Hermines Augen gerichtet, wich er einige Schritte zurück. Die zitterte am ganzen Leib, hielt sich schützend die Arme vor die Brust und auch wenn sie weg wollte, sie konnte nicht. Noch nicht… Ihre Knie waren wackelig und in ihrem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses Chaos.

Draco atmete schwer, benetzte sich die Lippen, holte tief Luft, schien etwas sagen zu wollen , doch kaum dass er seinen Mund geöffnet hatte, schloss er ihn wieder und biss sich auf die Lippen. Etwas war ihm wohl eben in den Sinn gekommen, das er augenblicklich wieder verworfen hatte. Er senkte die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Wie ein Hund, der weiß, dass er etwas ausgefressen hat, schlich er zurück zu der Bank, ergriff ihren Umhang und warf ihn ihr vor die Füße. „Komm jetzt, du musst hier wirklich weg!", erklärte er. Dieses Mal hatte er wesentlich weicher geklungen, als würde er sich dafür entschuldigen, diesen Befehl durchsetzen zu müssen.

Hermine bückte sich, die Augen zur Sicherheit weiter auf ihn gerichtet, und packte ihren Umhang. Sie zog ihn über ihre Schultern, während sie sich erhob. Sie konnte ihren Zauberstab fühlen. Erleichterung durchströmte sie bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich nun wieder wehren konnte.

Könnte, denn einen weiteren Angriff schien er nicht im Sinn zu haben. Er winkte ihr lediglich mitzukommen und weil sie zu verwirrt von dem Übergriff und seinem unvermittelten Rückzug war, gehorchte sie.

Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken, um sie mit sich in Richtung Schloss zu schieben. Hermine gehorchte für einige Meter, doch dann blieb sie unvermittelt stehen und fuhr mit panischer Miene zu ihm herum. Dracos Schlafwandlermiene blieb, doch dann, als er wohl verstanden hatte, was Hermine durch den Kopf gegangen war, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich tu dir nichts. Das weißt du doch. Aber es wird bald Abend und du musst ins Schloss zurück." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und fügte fast entschuldigend hinzu: „Vorschrift. Ich will nicht, dass irgendeiner meiner Leute dich findet. Komm, wenn wir im Schloss sind, dann… naja…"

Hermine nickte. Sie spürte, dass er dies ernst gemeint hatte. So unsinnig diese Vorschrift auch war, es gab sie und wenn einer von Dracos Helfern sie finden würde, wäre das schlecht für sie. Sie würde die restliche Zeit bis zum Abendessen vermutlich in der Bibliothek verbringen und er, nun, darüber wollte sie lieber nicht nachdenken.

Sie erreichten das Schloss, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Ein paar Meter vor dem Eichenportal nahm er seine Hand von ihrem Rücken, ging rasch an ihr vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Vorsichtig spähte er hinein und winkte, weil er wohl niemanden gesehen hatte.

In der Halle war es kühl. Zumindest im Vergleich zu dem warmen Nachmittag draußen. Es war bezeichnend, dass sie trotz des schönen Wetters und der eigentlich für alle Schüler freie Zeit zwischen den letzten Kursen und dem Abendessen weder vor dem Schloss noch hier, in der Eingangshalle, irgendjemanden gesehen hatten.

Entweder hatten die Schüler Angst voreinander oder sie waren tot.

Draco stand vor ihr, die Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben und starrte mit leerem Blick durch sie hindurch. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, dass er ihr vorhin Angst gemacht hatte. Sie wollte ihn schlagen und ihm weh tun, weil er genau das verdiente. Sie wollte… sie wollte etwas tun, um ihn ebenso zu verletzen wie er sie.

Aber dann, wenn ihn so vor sich stehen sah. Diese glasigen Augen, das graue Gesicht, der traurige Ausdruck darin… dann wurde ihr das Herz schwer. Alles was sie tun konnte war hier, vor ihm, stehen und ihn traurig anzusehen. Traurig im Herzen und doch wissend, dass es nichts mehr zu sagen gab.

Plötzlich ein Geräusch. Etwas knackte.

Hermine sah sich nervös um und lauschte, ob sie von irgendwoher vielleicht Schritte oder Stimmen hören konnte. Doch nichts… offenbar waren sie alleine.

Leblose, graue Augen starrten durch Hermine durch, als wäre sie nichts als kalter Nebel.

„Und jetzt?"

Achselzucken.

Hermine schluckte schwer, versuchte die Fassung zu wahren. „Ist jetzt wieder alles wie vorher, wie früher? Kennen wir uns jetzt nicht mehr?"

Achselzucken.

Er seufzte, schüttelte wieder den Kopf, als würde er sich gerade selbst etwas verbieten und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch er ging nicht, stattdessen drehte er sich um, kam mit einigen schnellen Schritten auf sie zu und schlang seine Arme um sie.

Eben noch reglos und tot, hob und senkte sich Brust sich heftig und sie hörte ihn laut atmen. Nicht wie vorhin, als er bedrohlich und gefährlich war. Sie hörte ihn hart schlucken, fühlte seine Arme, die sich enger und enger um sie zogen und spürte an ihrer Stirn, wie sein Adamsapfel unruhig zitterte.

Sie hätte gerne etwas gesagt. Irgendetwas, das ihren wirren Gefühlen so etwas wie Sinn verleihen könnte, dennoch schwieg sie. Es war alles gesagt und sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Zwischen ihnen beiden war Schluss und etwas anderes war schon lange unmöglich geworden.

„Geht halt nicht, stimmt's? War von Anfang an eh eine blöde Idee!", stellte Hermine mit lebloser Stimme fest.

Draco sah ihre Hände an und ein klein wenig Wehmut schien über sein Gesicht zu huschen. Sie sah seine Hand zucken und er hob sie leicht an. Doch nur für Sekunden, denn nur wenige Herzschläge später wurde sein Gesicht wieder zu Stein und seine Hand sackte wie leblos herunter.

Vielleicht würde Hermine später weinen, wenn sie realisierte, was an diesem Tag alles passiert und kaputt gegangen war, aber jetzt konnte sie nur wie betäubt hier stehen und sich fühlen, als ob man sie unter Wasser getaucht habe.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen schluckte schwer. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, was ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen kam.

Hermine erschrak, als er sie mit einem Ruck an sich zog und sie erneut umklammerte wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich an eine einzelne Holzplanke klammert, um dem Tod zumindest für kurze Zeit zu entgehen.

Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und Hermine war nicht sicher, ob er fror, weinte oder am Ende vielleicht doch Entzugserscheinungen von was auch immer hatte. „Die Schule ist bald vorbei", flüsterte er beschwörend. „Du musst bald von hier weggehen. Am besten verlässt du das Land. Wir hassen dich hier alle."

„Wir?" Sie drückte ihn von sich weg und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. Sie wusste was er meinte, aber er sollte es sagen.

„Die Todesser… und alle, die zu uns gehören und das werden jeden Tag mehr. Es wird gefährlich werden."

„Hasst du mich auch?"

Dracos Augen flackerten nervös. So lange stillzustehen, ohne eine Waffe, schien ihn nervös zu machen. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das ist jetzt egal." Jetzt hielt er es wohl nicht mehr aus, so ungeschützt vor ihr zu stehen. Er schob den Unterkiefer hin und her, griff in seine Tasche und zog den Zauberstab.

Es war niemand hier. Vielleicht war die Waffe langsam wirklich so selbstverständlich wie seine Kleidung geworden. So, dass er sich ohne sie nackt fühlte.

Er atmete etwas ruhiger und Hermine sah, wie er den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern hin und her rollte. Sie beobachtete den Stab in seiner Hand, so dass sie die Finger, die ihr über die Wange strichen erst bemerkte, als er sie schon berührte.

„Du weißt, dass … dass ich dich… Aber… das geht jetzt eben nicht mehr!"

Sie nickte wie ein gehorsames Kind und verstand. Es war hier und jetzt vorbei und es war ganz egal, ob das traurig oder einfach nur eine logische Konsequenz war. Es ging nicht anders und eigentlich sollte sie erleichtert sein.

Draco hatte sich einfach umgedreht und war weggegangen. Genau genommen so schnell, dass er eher geflohen war. Vor ihr und Dingen, die in seinem Leben jetzt wohl keinen Platz mehr hatten.

Hermine seufzte, als sie Dracos blonden Schopf die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter verschwinden sah.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ Hermine zusammen zucken. Jemand hatte sich geräuspert. Hermines eben noch heftig pochendes Herz setzte einige Schläge aus, ebenso wie sie vor Schreck für einige Momente vergaß zu atmen… und ihren Mund zu schließen. Eiskalte Schauer rollten ihre Wirbelsäule hinunter und ihre Knie wurden weich, als sie Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte.

Sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen und sie wollte auch gar nicht wissen, wer so nah hinter ihr stand, dass sie das Rascheln von Stoff hören konnte, wessen Stimme so nah war, dass sie den Körper des anderen fast fühlen konnte. „Hallo, Hermine!"

In dem Moment wurde Hermine übel. Sie gehorchte der Stimme, wandte sich um und erbleichte noch etwas mehr, als sie Harry in die Augen sah, der gerade dabei war, seinen Tarnumhang zusammenzuknüllen.

Er schob sich das Bündel Unsichtbarkeit unter den Pulli, nickte ihr zu und packte ihre Hand, als wäre sie ein ungehorsames Kleinkind. „Komm, wir müssen reden!"

**A.N.: Okay, das war nun auch kein sonderlich fröhliches Kapitel. Aber ich kann Euch jetzt schon sagen, dass noch große Änderungen auf uns warten.**

**Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir erstmal, was Harry denn so wichtiges mit Hermine zu bereden hat.**

**Danach werden wir ein sehr informatives Gespräch mit Severus Snape führen, dass mir persönlich gut gefällt.**

**So… also bleibt dabei. Bis in zwei Wochen…**

**Und Revs nicht vergessen :o)**


	26. Wiedersehen in Spinners End

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *blümchenschenk***

**A.N.1: Kleine Info am Rande. Habe die Story mittlerweile zu Ende geschrieben *freu***

* * *

** Kapitel 26 : Wiedersehen in Spinners End**

Harry spähte noch einmal vorsichtig nach allen Seiten zur Tür hinaus, dann zog er sich zurück und schloss behutsam die Tür des verlassenen Klassenzimmers, in das er Hermine hineingezogen hatte. In dem Moment, als er sich umdrehte, als sie in sein Gesicht, seine Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie besser nicht hier sein sollte. Es lag keine Abneigung in seiner Miene, doch ein beklemmend wissender Ausdruck.

Hermine wich einige vorsichtige Schritte zurück, bis sie mit dem Hintern gegen einen Tisch stieß. Ihre Knie wurden weich, während er nur still vor ihr stand und so unbehaglich wirkte wie jemand, der ein ernstes Thema ansprechen muss, vor dem er sich selbst fürchtet.

Sie warf ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und hüpfte dann selbst darauf. „Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie leichthin in einem kläglichen Versuch unbekümmert zu wirken.

„Ich will mit dir reden. Aber nicht so." Er seufzte und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. Statt zu ihr, ging er zum gegenüberliegenden Fenster und sah nachdenklich in die untergehende Sonne hinaus.

„Warum? Was ist denn? "

„Du solltest den Knutschfleck an deinem Hals entfernen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn dich jemand so sieht."

Hermines Inneres zog sich auf die Größe einer Erbse zusammen. Eiskalte Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken. „Oh", murmelte sie betreten und befühlte die Stellen an ihrem Hals, wo sie das verräterische Mal vermutete. Sie ahnte schon sehr deutlich, worauf er hinauswollte.

Mit zitternden Fingern kramte sie aus ihrer Tasche einen Spiegel hervor und hielt ihn vor sich. Ihr eigenes Gesicht spiegelte sich feuerrot darin wider, als sie blasse Bissspuren auf ihrer Kehle erkannte.

„Du musst ihm unbedingt sagen, dass er besser aufpassen soll!", raunte Harry dem Fenster in verschwörerischem Ton zu. Er seufzte tief, lehnte sich etwas zurück, um die großen Flügel weit zu öffnen. Frische Sommerluft wehte herein und brachte den Geruch nach frisch gemähtem Gras und Blumen mit sich.

„Wer… wer soll aufpassen?" Trotz des warmen Wetters hatte sie eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Hermine fröstelte und griff nach ihrer Tasche, die sie sich wie zum Schutz vor die Brust hob.

„Das weißt du doch." Harry warf ihr einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu, deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Halsbeuge und drehte sich wieder um.

Der Spiegel drohte ihr aus den Händen zu fallen, als sie ihn höher hob, um die Stelle zu betrachten, auf die Harry gedeutet hatte und an der sich der Fleck befand. Sie war so nervös, dass ihr Zauberstab glühte, als sie mit der Spitze ihren Hals berührte. Sie zuckte zusammen und stieß einen leisen Schmerzenslaut aus.

Harry achtete nicht darauf. Er nestelte nervös am Fenstergriff herum, den er immer wieder und wieder hin und her und hin und her drehte. „Nachdem die Karte des Rumtreibers weg war, musste ich mir etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Ich habe ein paar Dinge probiert, die haben aber alle nicht so geklappt. Naja, irgendwann dachte ich dann… es hat doch schon einmal funktioniert."

„Was?", fragte Hermine beklommen und legte den Zauberstab neben sich ab, um die Tasche wieder fest an sich ziehen zu können.

„Dobby!"

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Sollte sie eben noch die geringste Hoffnung gehabt haben, dass er von etwas anderem sprach, machte er dies Sekunden darauf zunichte: „Dobby hat ihn beschattet. Die allermeiste Zeit. Gut, ab und zu hat er auch geschlafen… aber er war nie weit von ihm weg und Dobby kann sich tarnen. Er kann sogar schreiben… wusste ich gar nicht. Wusstest du das?"

Hermines Mundwinkel verzogen sich bei dem Gedanken an all das, was Dobby hätte aufschreiben können, unglücklich nach unten. Sie schüttelte kraftlos den Kopf, als ihr Harry einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Er drehte sich um, lehnte mit den Rücken gegen die geöffnete Fenstertür und betrachtete Hermine eine Weile lang mit verschränkten Armen. „Ich habe hundert beschriebene Blätter. Ich weiß genau, wann er Briefe per Eule versandt hat, ich weiß, mit wem er sich getroffen hat. Ich weiß, wer von den anderen auch alles zu den Todessern gehört oder mit ihnen sympathisiert. Ich weiß, was mit Kingsley und Flitwick geschehen ist. Ich weiß, wie oft er bei Madam Pomfrey war, wohin er geht, wenn er nicht in der Schule ist und auch, was er und diese Todesser-Azubis seit den Ferien hier alles treiben." Harry seufzte tief. „Und Dobby hat mir eine genaue Auflistung gegeben wann, wo und wie oft Malfoy mit dir in den letzten Monaten geschlafen hat."

Hermine stöhnte und schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen. Ihr Geist arbeitete fieberhaft an einer Ausrede, einer Erklärung… irgendetwas. Worte formten sich und verflossen wieder. Zuviel… zu viel ging ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, um auch nur einen klaren Satz denken zu können.

„Hör mal, Hermine. Ich bin nicht hier, um dir eine Moralpredigt zu halten. Ganz egal wie eklig ich die Vorstellung finde, dass du… mit… mit … ihm…", und seiner offen kundgetanen Gleichgültigkeit zum Trotz, spuckte er das letzte Wort aus, als wäre es bitter und sauer zugleich, „mit Draco ins Bett gehst. Das ist… absolut… pervers, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Es geht…"

„Moment mal, soll das heißen, dass Dobby uns zugesehen hat?", quetschte Hermine panisch hervor und lugte vorsichtig zu Harry, dessen Gesicht deutlich an Farbe verloren hatte und der fast so verloren aussah wie Hermine sich fühlte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich sagte doch… er hat ihn… beschattet. Ich… ich hab ihm eben gesagt, dass er wirklich alles aufschreiben soll, nachdem…" Er hustete und hielt sich die Faust vor den Mund, auch dann noch, als er weitersprach. „Erinnerst du dich? Ist ein paar Monate her… Ginny und ich saßen im Garten und sie hat wegen Ron geweint und auf einmal… war… war Malfoy da und hat behauptet, dass du ihn belästigt hättest."

Hermines Hände fielen schlaff nach unten. Ihr war übel… sie nickte matt.

„… das war so dämlich und… naja… gut, wir sind ja allerhand Dämliches von ihm gewohnt. Aber du hast anders ausgesehen… nicht wirklich beleidigt. Ich hab Ginny mit irgendwas vertröstet und bin ihm nachgelaufen… und dann… dann warst du bei ihm." Er schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. Statt zu ihr, sah er auf seine Hände hinab. „Es gab einfach einiges, was nicht zusammengepasst hat. Er ist absolut gefährlich, er hätte alles Mögliche machen können… und… jedenfalls hat ihn Dobby von da an beschattet. Ich musste wissen, was er treibt und", er hustete, doch dieses Mal nahm er die Hand sofort wieder weg und sah Hermine offen ins Gesicht, als er mit fester, eindringlicher Stimme weitersprach, „was ihr miteinander zu schaffen habt. Ich habe eine Nacht darüber geschlafen und… je länger ich nachdachte, desto mehr schien vieles Sinn zu ergeben. Wir wussten damals schon, dass es einen Verräter gibt und wir wussten, dass er irgendwie mit ihm in Kontakt stehen muss. Ich musste wissen, ob du… naja… so viel war es ja nicht. Laut Dobby… laut Dobby hat er das meiste ja wirklich ohne dich geregelt. Er hat mit den anderen nicht über dich geredet. Dich hat er wohl nicht ausspioniert. Naja… und da er dich auch nicht geschlagen oder zu anderen Dingen gezwungen hat, da… naja…" Er zuckte die Achseln und fuhr sich in einer verspannt wirkenden Geste ungelenk durchs Haar. „Da dachte ich halt… dein Problem. Also vielleicht lag's ja an der Einsamkeit nach Rons Tod. Naja… nach den Ferien schien es eh vorbei zu sein. Hmm, bis jetzt eben. Nicht?"

Hermine hielt sich beschämt die Hände vors Gesicht, weil ihr mehr und mehr klar wurde, was Dobby alles gesehen haben musste. Harrys Schritte kamen näher, noch näher, dann wackelte die Bank und sie hörte seine Stimme nicht mehr vor, sondern direkt neben sich. „Das war für uns alle eine schwere Zeit. Da ist man vielleicht… weiß nicht. Einsam und verzweifelt. Jeder braucht ja irgendwo menschliche Wärme. Warum das jetzt ausgerechnet er sein musste…", er schnaubte ratlos, „… ist ja auch egal. Vielleicht war er mal zur richtigen Zeit zur Stelle. Und er hat ja selbst genug Probleme, vielleicht wollte er die auch mal vergessen. Ist mir im Prinzip egal, aber das muss sofort aufhören. Du darfst nicht wieder mit ihm irgendwas anfangen."

Hermines Hände sanken herab, sie drehte sich zu Harry um und durchbohrte ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick. „Willst du mich jetzt für verrückt erklären lassen, weil ich mit… oh Gott!" Hermine zuckte zusammen und bedeckte die Augen wieder mit den Händen, als ihr klar wurde, wie das alles für Außenstehende wirken musste. Harry atmete tief durch und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er schien angespannt, nicht einfach nur angewidert, ihm musste wesentlich mehr auf der Seele liegen. „Hör mal, das ist deine Sache. Du kannst mit ihm treiben", er grinste schief, bis Hermine ihm empört auf den Arm boxte, „was du willst. Darum geht es nicht… wenn die Dinge anders wären, könntest du mit ihm machen was du willst. Aber jetzt… das ist alles furchtbar gefährlich. Ich war neulich bei Hagrid und der… er hatte was getrunken und hat auch schon Andeutungen gemacht. Madam Pomfrey… ja, gut, das ist ein anderes Thema. Aber", er deutete mit beiden Händen auf seine Brust. „Auch wenn es nach den Ferien aufgehört hat… glaub ja nicht, dass niemandem aufgefallen wäre, wie du ihn ansiehst."

„Ach was, das bildest du dir ein", gab sie empört zurück.

Harry schnaubte und schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf. „Hermine. Wenn ich es gesehen habe, dann haben es vielleicht auch andere gesehen. Wir wissen, dass Draco irgendjemand hat, der mit ihm redet und ihm… das eine oder andere verraten hat. Wenn man nun rausfindet, dass du mit ihm… wer-weiß-was treibst. Denk doch mal nach!" Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern, sah sich nochmal vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Sie denken den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes mehr als daran, wie sie ihn am schnellsten umbringen können. Er ist total irre und eine Gefahr. Nicht nur, weil er dir vielleicht auch noch etwas tut, sondern weil es sehr schlecht wäre, wenn man dich für seine Komplizin hält. Hermine, wenn sie glauben, dass du eine Verräterin bist, dann stirbst du auch!"

Hermines Atmung setzte einen, noch einen, und einen weiteren Herzschlag aus. Vermutlich zitterte sie, sie spürte es nicht, doch ihre Knie schienen zu wackeln, als sie auf sie hinuntersah. Ihr Sichtfeld verschwamm, als wäre sie unter Wasser und ein dumpfes Nichts breitete sich in ihr aus, bis sie endlich wieder atmen konnte. Sekunden oder auch Minuten später. Sie selbst hätte es nicht sagen können, sie nahm nur wahr, dass Harry sich nicht mehr zu ihr lehnte, sondern nach vorne gebeugt neben ihr kauerte und seine Hände knetete.

„Das würden sie nicht tun", hörte sie ihre eigene, fremd klingende Stimme wiedersprechen.

„Doch. Sie würden… sie sind verzweifelt und sie wissen, dass sabotiert wurde. Der Angriff auf das Manor im letzten Herbst, diese Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung…"

„Aber ich bin doch nicht gegen euch. Es ist doch nur, ich konnte nicht…" Hermine verzweifelte Rechtfertigungsversuche wurden durch ein abgehacktes Kopfschütteln von Harry unterbrochen.

„Ich will es nicht hören", fuhr er sie barsch an, ohne sie jedoch anzusehen. „Ich sagte doch, ich vertusche auch einiges." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und jetzt sah sie, wie müde und grüblerisch er doch aussah. Kein Vergleich mehr zu dem Tatendrang, den sie sonst in ihm gesehen hatte.

„Denkst du, ich finde diese Dinge gut?" Er stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist alles aus dem Ruder gelaufen", murmelte er wieder zu seinen Händen gewandt. „Das hätte alles ganz anders gehen sollen. Schneller und mit viel weniger Beteiligten. Jetzt haben wir einen offenen Krieg." Er zuckte die Achseln. „War ja zu erwarten, oder? Wie konnte denn irgend jemand glauben, dass wir einfach im Vorbeigehen Top-Todesser ausschalten können, ohne dass es jemand merkt oder ohne dass sich jemand wehrt." Er seufzte, und beugte sich wieder nach vorne, um sich auf seinen Knien abzustützen.

„Ich will nicht hören, was du sagst, da sie vielleicht Legilimentik gegen mich einsetzen… Ich habe das mit der Okklumentik nie hingekriegt. Das weißt du. Da ist dein Draco besser, ich habe es mehrmals versucht... aber er ist echt gut. Ich bin eigentlich nicht sicher, ob die anderen es tun würden. Aber ich würde es ihnen zutrauen und deswegen will ich uns zumindest nicht noch weiter reinreiten. Sie denken eh zuviel über dich nach. Vielleicht auch über mich, ich weiß es nicht… aber mir würden sie es weniger zutrauen, glaube ich. Was immer du aber getan hast… glaub mir, ich verstehe warum und ich habe es auch schon gemacht. Ich bin nicht zufrieden damit, wie es ist. Aber ich will auch nicht tatenlos zusehen, wenn Leute angegriffen werden, die nur ansatzweise oder vielleicht gar nichts mit dem ganzen zu tun haben. Und dann Malfoy…" Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Malfoy! Das ist vielleicht eine traurige Figur. Sie werden ihn umbringen, das weißt du. Nicht in der Schule… sicher nicht. Aber sobald sie ihn draußen erwischen... und bald ist die Schule für uns und für ihn vorbei und dann gibt es da eh keine Hinderungsgründe mehr." Er atmete tief durch die Nase ein, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und musterte sie neugierig. „Wie geht das denn mit euch weiter? Hat er vorhin irgendwas gesagt?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern und stellte ihre Tasche von ihrem Schoß, um sich ebenfalls nach vorne sinken lassen zu können. „Nein. Muss er aber auch nicht, die Sache ist vorbei." Hermine schluckte, da ihr Hals sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft verengte. Ein Schmerz, der ihr sicher allzu offensichtlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und so wagte sie auch nicht Harry anzusehen, sondern sah weiter auf ihre baumelnden Füße hinab. „Als es anfing, war er noch ganz anders und die ganze Situation war anders. Aber jetzt… Es geht eben nicht mehr, das wissen wir beide und deswegen ist das Thema beendet!"

„Dann ist es ja gut. Halte dich so weit wie möglich fern von ihm. Sie verdächtigen dich, aber nur ich weiß es. So soll es bleiben. Halte dich fern von ihm, oder…"

Hermine stöhnte und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich schäme mich so… Du musst ja sonst was von mir denken, aber ich… ich …"

Sie fühlte seine Hand, die beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich. „Es ist schon gut, ich weiß, dass das…"

„Gar nichts weißt du", wimmerte sie. „Du weißt nicht, wie das mit ihm ist."

Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Harry drückte sie an sich. Er fummelte ungeschickt in seinem Umhang herum, bis er ein offenbar unbenutztes Taschentuch fand, das er in ihre zitternden Finger drückte. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es weiß ja niemand und er wird es sicher auch keinem verraten. Es ist doch jetzt vorbei!"

Hermine schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll. Sie erwog, Harry ihr Herz auszuschütten. Erwog, ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht, zumindest nicht nur, die Angst vor Draco war, die sie zum Weinen brachte, sondern dass sie ihn, so krank und abartig das auch klingen mochte, wirklich vermisste. Zumindest so, wie er vor den Ferien war.

„Es ist schon gut, Hermine… Und ich bin eigentlich noch aus einem anderen Grund hier!"

Hermine schniefte und nahm die Hände von ihrem Gesicht. „Wieso?" fragte sie, putzte ihre Nase und rutschte etwas weg, um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können.

Er zog seine Mundwinkel unbehaglich von links nach rechts, kratzte sich am Ohr und zog die Stirn in Falten, „Tja…", begann er zaghaft. „Malfoy ist nicht der Einzige, der manchmal weg muss, um Leute zu besuchen!"

Hermine schluckte schwer, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mit dir darüber reden möchte", antwortete sie mit belegter Stimme und schämte sich gleichzeitig für diesen Satz, da sie Harry Aufmerksamkeit verweigerte, die sie Draco immer wieder gewähren würde.

„Ich bin aber sehr sicher, dass ich dir das jetzt sagen möchte", fuhr Harry ruhig, doch mit soviel Nachdruck fort, dass klar wurde, dass er heute keine Rücksicht auf was auch immer bei ihr nehmen wollte. „Du erinnerst dich an Herbert?"

„An wen? Wer ist das? Ist das…" Hermine wurde bleich. „Ist das ein Todesser? Harry, ich will wirklich nicht…"

Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, weil Harry angefangen hatte schallend zu lachen. „Nein", japste er angestrengt und musste sich seine bereits gefährlich verrutschte Brille herunternehmen. „Nein, nein." Wieder kicherte er in sich hinein, bis er sich unter Hermines indignierten Blick endlich soweit beruhigen konnte, um weiterzusprechen. „Herbert ist doch Hagrids Horkruxschwein!"

„Ach so", sagte Hermine und verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr. „Und… äh… Moment… willst du Horkruxe suchen?"

„Nein!" Harry räusperte sich und rubbelte sich über sein Gesicht. Nun wirkte er gar nicht mehr belustigt, nun schien die Realität des Abends das Gekicher doch endlich erstickt zu haben. „Nein, aber… wir haben festgestellt, dass Herbert eben nicht nur Horkruxe, sondern auch alles andere findet, wenn er an etwas, das dazu gehört, schnüffeln kann." Er seufzte schwer, setzte die Brille wieder auf und verspannte sich. „Auch Menschen!"

„Oh!" Dieses Mal, konnte Hermine sich schon wesentlich mehr darunter vorstellen. „Oh", war jedoch alles, was sie auch das zweite und dritte Mal, als sie ihren Mund öffnete, sagen konnte. Nur klang es nicht mehr erstaunt wie beim ersten Mal, sondern zunehmend panischer. „Oh, Harry… du… du kannst doch nicht…"

„Wieso nicht? Denkst du, es wäre das erste Mal?"

Hermine wurde kalt und schwindelig. „Das… erste… Mal? Harry… hast du…?"

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle", schnitt er ihr barsch das Wort ab und packte sie am Arm. „Komm jetzt. Wir gehen jetzt zu Hagrid und holen Herbert ab!"

Er riss an ihrem Arm, doch Hermine konnte sich nicht rühren, zu viel Angst vor dem, was er angedeutet hatte, die sie lähmte. Harry zog abermals und Hermine begann leise zu wimmern. „Ich will da nicht mit…"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich… nein… das wird wahrscheinlich nicht passieren!"

„Wahrscheinlich?", schrie Hermine schrill. „Ich will aber auf gar keinen Fall bei sowas dabei sein! Warum überhaupt ich? Warum nicht…"

„Ja, wer denn?", blaffet er ungeduldig. „Neville? Der macht nicht mehr mit. Ginny? Die will das viel zu sehr, deswegen habe ich ihr nichts gesagt. Und alle anderen sind entweder tot oder viel zu weit weg, um jetzt auf die Schnelle… Und außerdem sollen sie sich da nicht einmischen."

„Aber ich will nicht", wimmerte Hermine leise. „Ich will und ich kann sowas nicht." Harrys Züge wurden weich. „Das weiß ich doch. Wahrscheinlich, wahrscheinlich wird es auch nicht soweit kommen… oder du kannst früher gehen. Komm, es wird vermutlich nicht gefährlich für uns und… bitte komm mit. Ich brauche dich dabei… ich kann da nicht alleine hingehen, sonst verliere ich die Beherrschung und mache was Dummes. Komm… siehst du… du kommst doch mit, damit nichts Schlimmes passiert. Komm, Hermine, komm… ich kann nicht alleine hingehen, aber ich muss, und zwar schnell, sonst ist er wieder weg… Komm… wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Er zog die immer noch zaghafte Hermine, ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten, mit sich zum Zimmer hinaus. Hermine stolperte gehorsam hinterher. Sie wendete hin und wieder Schulvorschriften, Warnungen und einfach ihre Angst gegen diesen Ausflug ein, doch Harry zog sie erbarmungslos mit sich zu Hagrid.

Der war nicht da, doch sein Schwein schon. Harry öffnete ein Fenster, nahm das Schwein auf den Arm und zog Hermine an sich.

Wenn jemand sie beobachtet hatte, hatte er gesehen, dass sie gemeinsam die Hütte betraten, doch niemand würde sie die Hütte verlassen sehen, da die Tür nicht geöffnet wurde. Man würde denken, dass sie dort drinnen auf Hagrid warteten… vielleicht bis zu ihrer Rückkehr.

Sie schlichen eine Weile durch den Wald. Harry, Hermine und das Schwein. Folgten einigen seltsamen Gewächsen, die, wie Harry ihr verriet, von Snape als Wegweiser zum Apparationsplatz gepflanzt worden waren. Hermine kicherte leise als sie erkannte, dass diese Blumen allesamt giftig waren. „Sehr passend für Snape, nicht?"

An einer Gruppe bewaffneter Zentauren vorbei, an einer Herde von Thestralen vorbei - Harry fragte taktvollerweise nicht, seit wann Hermine diese Tiere auch sehen konnte - und sogar zwei Einhörner sahen sie, bis sie endlich eine Lichtung erreichten, an der gleich mehrere der Giftpflanzen in Form eines Drudenfußes gepflanzt waren.

Harry hielt dem begierig schnüffelnden Herbert etwas unter die Nase, das Hermine nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Sie sah nur etwas Schwarzes zwischen Harrys hellen Fingern, das sofort wieder in Harrys Umhang verschwand.

„Such, Herbert!", forderte er, hielt das Schwein ganz fest in seinen Armen und ließ sich von Hermine umarmen.  
Herbert grunzte und begann wie ein rosa Signalfeuer leuchtend zu flackern. Er erstrahlte einen Moment knallpink, dann verschwanden sie mit leisem „Plopp" aus diesem Wald und drehten sich der untergehende Sonne entgegen, bis sie kaum drei Sekunden später, auf den harten Betonboden einer verfallenen Arbeitersiedlung aufschlugen.

Das ganze Gebiet wurde bestimmt von der erdrückenden Präsenz eines riesigen Fabrikgebäudes, dessen hohe, schwarze Schornsteine drohend, wie Arme, die nach Eindringlingen greifen wollten, hoch in die Luft ragten.

Hermine duckte sich instinktiv und drückte sich etwas näher an Harry heran, als sie die hohen, schwarzen Röhren direkt vor sich aufragen sah.

Unter der Fabrikhalle drängte sich, dicht an dicht, eine Vielzahl von schäbigen, kleinen Häusern, die in ihrer Hässlichkeit wie die Kinder des Fabrik-Monsters wirkten. Nicht so bedrohlich, doch ebenfalls feindselig.

Die Wände waren vom Rauch der Jahrzehnte rußgeschwärzt, die Glasscheiben milchig-trüb und die Dächer waren von eben dem schwarzen Staub bedeckt, der auch den Rest dieser Gegend trüb und grau machte.

Alles hier war grau und schwarz. Selbst das Gras und der Boden, die Bäume und die Straßen waren mit Asche bedeckt und doch schien diese Fabrik nicht einfach stillgelegt, sondern schon seit Jahrzehnten gestorben zu sein.

Kein Laut um sie herum. Nicht einmal Vögel oder andere Tiere waren zu hören. Fenster waren zerbrochen, Türen aus den Angeln gerissen und um die stinkenden Mülltonnen, die hier und da am Wegesrand standen, tummelten sich noch nicht einmal Fliegen. Wahrhaftig, wie lange musste Müll denn stehen, damit er Insekten nicht mehr interessierte?

„Als wäre man in einem Schwarz-Weiß-Film, nicht?", hörte Hermine Harry neben sich flüstern. Hermine verzog ihren Mund und nickte. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um, einfach nur, weil sie sich davon überzeugen musste, in diesem leblosen Nichts nicht alleine zu sein.

Harry setzte Herbert auf den Boden und kniete sich neben dem Schwein auf den Boden. Herbert, dessen Zottelfell wie ein rosa Leuchtfeuer in diesem trostlosen Ort leuchtete.

Trostlos… dieser Ort hier war trostlos. Hermine hatte sich unter „trostlosen Orten" nie viel vorstellen können und fand die Phrase deswegen bisher immer eher albern, doch als sie diese Umgebung sah, verstand sie.

„Ich finde es hier irgendwie unheimlich", flüsterte Hermine, schlang die Arme um sich und überlegte, ob sie Herbert aus Harrys Armen herausziehen sollte, um auch etwas Wärmendes an ihrer Seite zu haben. Doch sie tat es nicht und sah stattdessen nur brav zu, wie Harry Herbert die Leine umlegte. „Irgendwie verlassen, nicht?", sagte sie und wandte sich von Harry ab, um sich hier noch einmal umzusehen.

Der rot-gelbe Himmel der untergehenden Sonne ermöglichte es zwar, die groben Umrisse und Eindrücke der Arbeitersiedlung wahrzunehmen, doch war es schon zu dunkel, um Einzelheiten zu erkennen.

Außer… „Aber da hinten brennt in einigen Häusern Licht", rief sie erstaunt und deutete mit dem Arm die verlassen wirkende Straße hinunter. Tatsächlich schien es, als ob nur direkt um sie herum, hier, der toten Fabrik am nächsten, alles leer und verlassen wäre. Weiter hinten konnte sie sogar Bewegungen ausmachen. Ein Tier vielleicht. Ein Hund, wie sich herausstellte, als sie ihre Augen verengte und angestrengt blinzelte.

Eine Hand packte sie!

Hermine wirbelte herum und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie sah, dass es nur Harry war. Harry selbst wirkte keineswegs erleichtert, sondern nervös und angespannt. Er deutete auf Hermines Brust und zuerst wusste sie sich absolut keinen Reim auf diese Geste zu machen bis Harry seinen Arm hob und sie sah, dass er unter dem weit vorgezogenen, auf einmal viel zu lang wirkenden Ärmel seiner Jacke den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

In der anderen Hand hielt er Herberts Leine. Er wirkte etwas unbeholfen bei dem Versuch, gleichzeitig Leine wie Zauberstab sicher zu halten und dennoch den Tarnumhang unter seinem Pullover hervorzuziehen.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte, doch sie beschloss, dass hier weder Ort noch Zeit für Schamgefühle war. So packte sie mit einem schnellen Griff den Pullover ihres Freundes, steckte die Hand darunter und zerrte hastig den Tarnumhang hervor.

Harry, im Zwielicht war das nicht so einfach zu erkennen, schien ein klein wenig rot geworden zu sein.

Hermine winkte ab, weil hierzu einfach nichts zu sagen war, drängte sich dicht an Harry und warf den Tarnumhang über sie beide. „Man weiß ja nie, ob uns schon jemand gesehen hat", flüsterte sie leise und zog ihn mit sich, aus dem Schatten der Fabrik heraus, „aber immerhin können sie uns jetzt nicht folgen und sie wissen nicht…"

„…doch! Wissen sie! Hier gibt es sonst nichts für uns!", schnitt ihr Harry bestimmt das Wort ab und knuffte Herbert sanft in die Hüfte, damit der sich nun auch in Bewegung setzen möge.  
Das Schwein hechelte wie ein Hund und statt zu laufen setzte es sich mit dem Hintern hinunter auf den langsam zerbröselnden Zement der offensichtlich selten benutzten Straße und warf Harry erwartungsvolle Blicke zu. „Ach ja… hier hast du!" Harry kramte in seiner Umhangtasche, beugte sich zu Herbert hinunter und gab ihm eines der Leckerlis, die sie aus Hagrids Hütte hatten mitgehen lassen. Harry tätschelte dem Schwein den Hals und zog ein zerfleddertes Buch aus seinem Umhang hervor.

„Sag, was ist das, Harry? Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln „Weiß doch ich nicht, was du denkst", und hob es dem begierig hechelnden Herbert vor die Nase. „Such, Herbert!" Herbert reckte die Schnauze in die Luft und schnupperte an dem Buch, als würde es nach Blumen und Frühling duften. „Hmm… er mag das", murmelte Harry und steckte den mysteriösen Gegenstand zurück in seinen Umhang. „Schwein", kommentierte Harry achselzuckend und ließ Hermine im Unklaren, wen er mit dieser Bezeichnung gemeint hatte.

Herbert grunzte, warf Hermine und Harry über die Schweinelocken seiner Schultern einen auffordernden Blick zu und wackelte mit wippendem Schweinepopo los.

Das Bild einer alten, beleibten Frau mit rosa gefärbter Dauerwelle drängte sich Hermine auf, sie blieb einen Moment stehen und lächelte, doch wurde sie augenblicklich von Harry in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt, der sie am Arm packte und mit ihr gemeinsam auf die Straße hinaustrat.

Sie gingen an verlassenen, längst abrissreifen Arbeiterhäusern vorbei, von denen jedes die Tristesse eines Lebens in dieser Siedlung herauszuschreien schien. Es wurde noch ein wenig dunkler und sowohl Hermine wie Harry zuckten zusammen, als es über ihnen auf einmal summte und gelbe Lichtkegel von den mit der Dämmerung aufleuchtenden Straßenlaternen auf den Boden geworfen wurden.

„Es scheint, dass dort drüben, da, hinter der Seitenstraße, das bewohnte Viertel losgeht", mutmaßte Hermine. Harry neben ihr nickte stumm und trottete so gehorsam hinter Herbert her, als wäre der der Herr und Harry das Haustier.

Hermine fröstelte. Sie hätte sich enger als Harry drängen können, doch der machte weder Anstalten, den Arm um sie zu legen, noch sie sonst irgendwie zu beachten. „Was genau wollen wir eigentlich hier?", bohrte sie, nachdem sie die Grenze zum Wohnviertel passiert hatten.

„Reden!", erwiderte Harry so knapp, dass es allzu offensichtlich war, dass er genau das jetzt nicht wollte.

„Harry…" Hermine Stimme wurde brüchig. „Du willst doch nicht… ich… du… ich will nicht… du weißt", stammelte sie und stolperte Herbert ungeschickt hinterher, da eine plötzlich aufflammende Angst sie für Sekunden gelähmt hatte und sie sich nun beeilen musste, um nicht aus dem Tarnumhang herauszurutschen. „Du hast kein Streichholz dabei, oder? Das sage ich dir gleich, ich werde nicht ziehen. Ich will das nicht tun."

So, nun war es heraus und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Herbert quiekte, als Harry die Leine hart zu sich her zog und das arme Schwein durch einen Ruck am Hals zum Stehen aufforderte.  
Es war mittlerweile schon recht dunkel und der Schatten des Tarnumhangs über ihren Köpfen verdunkelte Harrys Gesicht wie Nebel, dennoch sah sie, wie dessen grüne Augen auf ihr ruhten und sie kalt und erbarmungslos durchbohrten. „Traust du mir das etwa zu?", zischte er wütend, trat einen halben Schritt näher, so dass sie nun dicht an dicht standen, „Denkst du, dass ich dich einfach so zu irgendjemand mitnehme und dich auffordere, ihn zu töten?"

Hermine wollte nein sagen, sie wollte es wirklich und dennoch, die erstickenden Gedanken und Fragen all der letzten Monate im Sinn konnte sie nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken und ein kaum hörbares „ich weiß nicht" hauchen.

Harry knurrte unwillig, wandte sich von ihr ab und gab Herbert mit der Schuhspitze einen Stups, um ihn zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Hermine überlegte verzweifelt, ob und was sie sagen könnte, um ihre quälenden Gedanken besser auszudrücken, doch schon spürte sie erneut Harrys Hand auf ihrem Arm, der sie seitlich zu einem besonders hässlichen, wenn auch offenbar noch bewohnten, Reihenhaus zog und sich mit einem Ruck den Umhang vom Kopf riss.

Hermine quiekte erschrocken, da sie für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte, nunmehr nackt auf offener Straße zu stehen. Dann jedoch zog sie ihren Zauberstab, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr wirklicher Zustand zwar nicht ganz so peinlich, dafür aber umso gefährlicher war.

Harry streckte seine angewinkelte Hand aus, zog Herbert dicht an die Tür heran und nickte Hermine zu. In Ermangelung irgendeines Einwandes erwiderte sie das Nicken.

Sie schauderte, als Harry Herberts Leine losließ, und dreimal, es klang, wie ein festgelegtes Zeichen, gegen die Tür klopfte. Hermine zuckte bei jedem einzelnen Pochen zusammen und als Harry die Hand sinken ließ, kippte sie gegen seine Schulter, da ihr vor Furcht die Knie weich wurden.

Nichts, kein Geräusch. Hermine wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, doch plötzlich vernahm sie Schritte hinter der Tür. Harry deutete auf die Tür und murmelte: „Stupor, gleichzeitig mit mir!"

Und bevor auch nur überlegen konnte, wer die Person war, die in diesem Moment die Türklinke herunterdrückte, trat Harry mit aller Macht gegen die Tür. Die Millimeter geöffnete Tür krachte nach hinten, stieß gegen einen Widerstand und Harry schrie: „Stupor!"

Der Fluch brach aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor, ging glatt durch die Tür durch und prallte mit einem lauten „Klong" an etwas ab, das wie eine Glocke klang.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls verursachte eine Druckwelle, die Hermine und Harry hart wie ein Schlag traf und sie hintenüber zu Boden gehen ließ.

Die Tür schwang auf und ein extrem missgelaunter Severus Snape erschien.

Er betrachtete Harry, dann Hermine und zuletzt Herbert, verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt. „Welch unangenehme Überraschung!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Arme übereinander und musterte einige Sekunden lang seine ehemaligen Schüler, dann blieben die Augen doch auf Herbert haften, der an Harry vorbeigewuselt war und Snape nun fröhlich angrunzend, mit angehobenem Bein, an die Haustür pinkelte.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich an Harry: „Ein Verwandter von Hagrid?"

Harry sprang auf die Füße, zückte seinen Zauberstab und schrie „Expelliarmus", bevor Snape auch nur seine Arme entfalten konnte.

Nichts geschah. „Ich habe keinen Zauberstab bei mir, Sie Idiot!", zischte Snape ungehalten und hob beide Hände hoch, um zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet war.

Harry schnaubte verärgert, richtete den Zauberstab drohend gegen Snape und zischte wütend: „Ich bin hier, um Sie umzubringen, Mann. Ein bisschen mehr Respekt!"

Snape machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er ihm dafür sehr gerne um die fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Er nickte genervt, sah kurz über Harrys Schulter zu Hermine, die nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war, ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und sah Harry dann direkt, bedrohlich düster wie eh und je, in die Augen. „Könnten wir meine Hinrichtung bitte in mein Wohnzimmer verlegen, statt hier weiter herumzustehen? Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen verspüre ich keinen Drang, meine Nachbarn zu unterhalten!"

Snape wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern stieß die Tür weiter auf, um Hermine und Harry einzulassen, drehte sich um und verschwand, Harrys wütenden Protest ignorierend, in einem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges.

Sie folgten, die Zauberstäbe stets erhoben. Hermine vollführte einen „Aufspürzauber", der jedoch keine weiteren Personen im Haus offenbarte. Sie waren alleine und Harry konnte… aber hoffentlich würde er es nicht tun, flehte Hermine innerlich. Zumindest nicht, solange sie dabei war.

Snape führte sie in ein Zimmer, das am ehesten als heruntergekommene Bibliothek, in die ein paar schäbige Möbel gestopft worden waren, beschrieben werden konnte.

Snape setzte sich in einen abgewetzten Ohrensessel und gähnte gelangweilt, als die beiden zu ihm stießen. Danach legte er die Hände auf die Lehnen, trippelte ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln und warf den ungebetenen Gästen einen indignierten Blick zu.

Hermine wurde bei diesem Bild unwohl. Severus Snape hatte eine Aura um sich, die es durchaus wahrscheinlich wirken ließ, dass er, auch wenn er sich nicht bewegen konnte, andere Menschen allein durch seinen missbilligenden Blick zu töten vermochte.

„Fessel ihn!", fauchte Harry zu Hermine und die... gehorchte. Es war derselbe Fluch, mit dem sie damals Draco im Wurmloch zu Fall gebracht hatte. Wie Efeuranken schlang sich der Fluch um Snape. Band ihm zuerst die Beine zusammen, fesselte dann die Hände an die Sessellehnen und schlang sich letztendlich noch einmal um den ganzen Körper, um den ganzen Mann an seinen Sessel zu ketten.

Fertig mit der Arbeit, standen Hermine und Harry vor ihm und wussten beide nicht so recht, was sie als nächstes vorhatten.

„Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Snape begutachtete seine Fesseln und richtete danach seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden, drohend gegen ihn gerichteten Zauberstäbe. „Durchaus. Sie haben ihre Absichten deutlich gemacht. Nun denn, nur zu! Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."

Er entspannte sich, soweit die Fesseln dies zuließen und musterte seine Bezwinger erwartungsvoll.

Harry leckte sich nervös die Lippen und schluckte. „Ich… ich will vorher mit Ihnen reden", flüsterte er mit tonloser Stimme.

Snape verdrehte die Augen, als habe er gerade dafür jetzt keine Zeit und seufzte schwer. „Wenn es denn sein muss… Worüber?"

Harry warf Hermine einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Die konnte aber auch nur mit den Achseln zucken.

Snape beobachtete beide mit spöttischem Blick, schließlich zuckte er amüsiert mit den Augenbrauen und offerierte den beiden Ratlosen seinen Vorschlag: „Warum beginnen wir nicht bei Ihnen… Die Todesser herrschen also nun über die Schule? Richtig? Erzählen Sie mir… wie macht sich der junge Malfoy denn so, als Schüleraufsicht? Von Finnigan hat er uns berichtet. Verraten Sie mir, hat er noch weitere Mitschüler getötet?" Snape feixte und wirkte dabei, als würde ihn der Gedanke an tote Schüler zutiefst amüsieren.

„Das scheint Sie ja richtig zu freuen, dass Ihr Lieblingsschüler in ihre Stapfen als Mörder in der Schule tritt", schnarrte Harry und verengte seine Augen drohend.

„Galgenhumor, Mr. Potter. Nun, darf ich erfahren, wie viele Punkte Sie ihm für diese kleine Machtdemonstration abgezogen haben", höhnte Snape belustigt. „Oh, ich vergaß. Gar keine. Sie wurden ja als Schulsprecher abgesetzt. Nun, dann wird es wohl dieses Jahr doch endlich etwas mit dem Hauspokal für Slytherin, denn ich schätze, dass Malfoy bald alle, die ihm den Sieg streitig machen könnten, eliminiert haben wird!"

„Ihr Sarkasmus ist einfach widerlich." Hermine wurde zornig, weil Snape über Dracos Tat sprach, als wäre es nur eine Lappalie.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Hermine hatte bei dieser kleinen Geste das Gefühl, ein ganzes Jahr in ihrem Leben zurückgeworfen worden zu sein. Einen missmutig dreinblickenden, schnarrenden Snape vor sich zu haben, der sichtlich genervt von ihrer Gegenwart war, ließ in ihr nostalgische Gefühle aufglimmen.

Sie lächelte bei diesem Gedanken in sich hinein und senkte den Kopf, da so etwas wie ein Lächeln in dieser Situation einfach unangebracht schien.

Snapes eigenes Lächeln verblasste. „Die Drogen bekommen ihm nicht gut!"

Hermines Kopf schnellte hoch. „Sie wissen davon, Sir?"

Harry wandte sich zu Hermine um, in seinem Blick lag die selbe Frage, die Hermine gerade Snape gestellt hatte.

Snape selbst verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, natürlich. Was denken Sie denn, wo er sie her hat, Miss Granger? Der Dunkle Lord hat mich angewiesen, so oft und so viele davon zu verteilen, wie es gewünscht wird. Speziell die Jüngeren unter uns wünschen dauernd." Er zuckte die Achseln und schnaubte. „Eigentlich habe ich so etwas nie hergestellt. Zumindest nicht für andere." Er zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln und fügte lakonisch hinzu. „Allerdings ist mein Privatkonsum etwas, was nicht mit dem, was diese Kinder tun, vergleichbar ist. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich sogar dazu angewiesen bin, jedem vor größeren Einsätzen welche zu verabreichen."

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und fuhr fort. „Tja, jedenfalls… der Lord begrüßt es, wenn die Jungen so viele Drogen wie möglich bekommen. Das hält sie vom Nachdenken ab. Je weniger sie nachdenken, desto eher machen und glauben sie alles, was er ihnen sagt. Draco ist auch so. Am Anfang fiel ihm das noch alles schwer, aber jetzt denkt der Vollidiot gar nicht mehr." Er lachte gehässig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er glaubt das. Er glaubt das wirklich alles… Er denkt wirklich, dass er Voldemort mit Ergebenheit und Gehorsam so nützlich werden könnte, dass er ihm wichtig wird." Snape gab einen Laut von sich, der halb Husten und halb Grunzen war. „Dummes Kind! Wenn er lange genug lebt und sein Gehirn nicht vollkommen von Pillen und Whisky ruiniert ist, wird es ihm irgendwann vielleicht klar werden, dass er ihm ebenso egal ist wie jeder andere von uns. Keiner von uns ist sicher, wir sind alle nur Verbrauchsware."

„Mir kommen die Tränen", spottete Harry. „Sie klingen wie frisch gefickt und weggeworfen!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und bedachte Harry mit einem tadelnden Blick wegen dieser obszönen Ausdrucksweise.

Harry zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln und ging weiter im Raum auf und ab.

Die Stille im Raum war niederschmetternd leise und gleichzeitig doch ohrenbetäubend laut. Eine Fliege sirrte gegen ein fast vollkommen mit Büchern zugestelltes Fenster und eine Motte schwirrte willenlos unter dem Licht der Petroleumlampe herum, das sie, wie könnte es anders sein, wie magisch anzog. Jedesmal, wenn ihr winziger Körper den Lichtkegel der Lampe passierte, flackerte das darin glimmende Licht leicht auf. Winzige Schatten tanzten im Einklang mit dem Flug des berauschten Nachtfalters über Snapes ausdruckloses Gesicht.

„Was genau geben Sie ihnen denn?" fragte Hermine, die weder die Stille noch die im Raum hängende Aussage aushalten konnte.

Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich für einen Moment und die garstige Erwiderung schien mit aller Gewalt herauskommen zu wollen. Er runzelte die Stirn und machte ein Gesicht, als ob jeder Mensch, der nur einige Gramm Gehirn in seinem Kopf hätte, von alleine auf die Antwort hätte kommen können… nur sie nicht.

Doch all dies blieb ungesagt und Snapes Züge glitten wieder in die nun überwiegende Teilnahmslosigkeit ab. „Es sind Tabletten. Keine Tränke… Ich braue es wohl als Trank, verwandle es danach aber in Pillen. Beständiger, länger haltbar und natürlich in größeren Mengen mitführbar. Das ist wichtig. Nun, ich verwende eine Mischung auf Euphorie-Elixier, Kokain und Methamphetamin." Er warf Hermine einen forschenden Blick zu, belächelte Harrys ratlosen Gesichtsausdruck und erklärte. **„**Es putscht auf und versetzt in Hochstimmung. Man kann danach nicht mehr schlafen und verspürt kein Hungergefühl mehr."

Wieder tanzten Schatten über Snapes Gesicht, als die Fliege am Fenster ihre Versuche auszubrechen aufgab und sich stattdessen zur Motte begab, um mit ihr gemeinsam das in der Lampe gefangene Licht anzubeten.

„Natürlich hat das Ganze noch weitere Effekte. Es sind wohl vor allem die Nebenwirkungen, die diese Drogen für den Dunklen Lord so interessant machen. Die Konsumenten verfallen zu Beginn in Hochstimmung, mit der Zeit wird ihnen aber eher alles egal. Das ist wichtig, da das auch bedeutet, dass sie in Gefahrensituationen weniger Angst haben und so etwas wie ein Gewissen und Hemmungen komplett ausgeschaltet werden. Ein Effekt, der sich auch bei denen ohne Drogen früher oder später, ich möchte geradezu sagen „todsicher" einstellt. Wer immer nur Mord und Todschlag sieht, gewöhnt sich irgendwann daran. Mit den Drogen geht es etwas schneller. Wir haben viele neue Leute im Moment, die wir nicht monatelang", seine Lippen kräuselten sich abermals und verliehen seinem fahlen Gesicht eine selbst für ihn erstaunliche Bösartigkeit, „einarbeiten können. Sie werden einige Tage lang bearbeitet und dann müssen sie funktionieren."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte ab. „Aber wie gesagt. Früher oder später ist das alles egal. Irgendwann passen sich alle an. Nehmen Sie doch nur Ihren Mitschüler Malfoy. Als er mit sechzehn angefangen hat, hat er sich bei dem Gedanken daran, jemanden umzubringen, vor Angst angepisst. Mittlerweile ist er achtzehn und sowas ist ihm vollkommen egal."

Snape seufzte, als wäre das ein besonders langweiliges und lästiges Gespräch und hob seinen Kopf, um direkt auf den gegen ihn gerichteten Zauberstab zu sehen. „Es ist einfach praktisch, die Leute mit Drogen vollzupumpen und ihnen eine Aufgabe nach der anderen zu geben. Das hält sie vom Denken ab. Ein bißchen Lob hier und da, und sie liegen ihm zu Füßen wie Hunde, die gekrault werden wollen. Es muss immer etwas getan werden. Zu langes Herumzusitzen bekommt Todessern nicht. Es hat schon seinen Grund, warum Askaban bei allen Spuren hinterläßt. Jahrelange Ruhe und keine anderen Gedanken als die eigenen Schandtaten, da muss man doch verrückt werden." Er wackelte mit dem Kopf und seufzte. „Tja… und manchmal kommt es sogar vor, dass der eine oder andere dabei sein Gewissen entdeckt. Der gute Lucius zum Beispiel." Er rollt genervt mit den Augen und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Vollidiot. Jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, wo Voldemort an der Macht ist, jetzt kommt er auf einmal auf die Idee, dass er das, was er vorher ständig gemacht hat, doch nicht gut findet. Jetzt!" Snape lachte bitter und schüttelte über soviel sinnlose Ironie den Kopf. „Ein Witz, nicht? Was für eine Witzfigur. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er andere Aufgaben hat und Voldemort am Ziel ist, jetzt. Und die ganzen Jahre davor… als es noch irgendwas genützt hätte… Was für ein Vollidiot!"

Harry knurrte angewidert und boxte mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Im ersten Moment wirkte es auf Hermine, als ob er sich tatsächlich über eine Beleidigung gegen Dracos Vater ärgern würde, doch als Harry abermals zuschlug und sie hörte, wie hohl die getroffene Stelle klang, wurde ihr klar, dass es einen anderen Grund gehabt hatte.

Harry deutet mit dem Zauberstab auf die Stelle und fragte an Snape gewandt „Dahinter?"

Snape nickte desinteressiert und wandte sich von Harry ab, um die über ihm hin und her schwirrende Fliege zu beobachten.

Die Wand öffnete sich und eine etwa halbmeterlange Falltür klappte nach unten und blieb horizontal zum Boden hängen. Harry griff hinein, nickte anerkennend und Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr halten. „Harry, nein", rief sie erschrocken, zog ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf das Loch in der Wand. „Was immer auch da drinnen ist, lass die Hände davon, es ist ganz sicher verflucht!"

„Zweifellos", lachte Snape. „Lucius hat es oft genug bewiesen!"

„Jeder Schlange ihr Gift", kommentierte Harry gelangweilt, griff hinein - Hermine schrie auf - und zog zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky heraus. „Merlin, Snape. Wie viel haben Sie denn da drinnen versteckt?", murmelte er, bückte sich und streckte den Arm viel tiefer hinein, als es eigentlich möglich sein durfte.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, wagte es, sich aus ihrem Sessel zu erheben und gesellte sich zu Harry. Auch sie konnte ein überraschtes „oh" nicht unterdrücken, als sie in einen mehrere Meter langen Tunnel hineinsah, in dem sich eine Flasche an die nächste drängte.

„Sie sind verhext. Sie müssen sagen was Sie wollen, dann kommt das Gewünschte auf Befehl herausgeschwebt", erklärte Snape hinter ihnen lakonisch. „Und zu Ihrer Frage. Es sind exakt zweihundertsiebenundsechzig. Ich habe sie gestern aufgefüllt. Ich war gezwungen, sie nach Lucius' letztem Besuch zu entfernen, doch nun… wie ich bereits sagte. Es ist für Todesser immer gut, das Denken so weit wie möglich zu vermeiden!"

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie mit dieser Bemerkung anfangen sollte. Harry schien das egal. Er bückte sich wieder in den Spalt hinein und zog zwei Gläser heraus, die durch einen Schwebezauber oberhalb der Flaschen an der Decke des Tunnels hingen und stellte sie auf der heruntergeklappten Tür ab. „Elfenwein", forderte er und lachte albern, als es daraufhin tatsächlich geschäftig zu klappern begann und eine der Flaschen sich geschäftig durch ihre leblosen Schwestern hinaus ins Freie kämpfte.

Er schenkte sich ein Glas ein und Hermine das nächste. „Vergiftet?", fragte Harry grinsend und nahm einen Schluck.

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht", erwiderte Snape und wirkte dabei ehrlich enttäuscht.

Harry nickte, goss Hermine ebenfalls ein Glas ein, jedoch nur zur Hälfte, er kannte sie schließlich, und reichte es ihr.

„Wir sind nicht hier, um über Draco Malfoy zu reden!"

„Ach, nein?" Snape grinste in Richtung Hermine und genoss deren allzu ertappte Augen. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, Miss Granger schon!"

Hermine nahm einen hastigen Schluck und versuchte, ihre Verlegenheit damit hinunterzuspülen. „Wieso?", fragte sie allzu lächerlich offensichtlich und wurde, zu gleichen Teilen aus Scham und wegen des Weines, rot.

Snape verdrehte die Augen. „Ich kann hellsehen!"

„Können Sie nicht!", widersprach Harry entnervt und warf Snape einen angeekelten Blick zu. „Nicht wahr, Snape? Legilimentik ist nicht Hellsehen. Haben Sie mir doch selbst beigebracht, als wir unsere intimen Treffen hatten, letztes Jahr!"

„In der Tat!" Snape nickte angeekelt. „Was für eine Zeitverschwendung. Monate meiner kostbaren Zeit und alles was Sie dabei gelernt haben, ist dämliche Antworten auf offenkundige Ironie zu geben!"

Harry setzte dazu an etwas zu erwidern, doch Snape beachtete diesen einsetzenden Protest nicht, und sprach an Hermine gewandt weiter. „Miss Granger, das war ein Scherz. Grämen Sie sich nicht, das Missverständnis ist mir anzulasten. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass eine Person wie Sie nicht in der Lage ist, meine wohldosierte Ironie zu verstehen, sofern sie nicht extra in einem Buch erklärt wird!"  
Er verzog spöttisch den Mund und sonnte sich für einige Sekunden in Hermines empört-beschämten Gesichtsausdruck, dann fuhr er mit gleichmütiger Stimme fort. „Ich sagte doch, daß ich ihn in letzte Zeit ein paarmal gesehen habe. Ich sagte außerdem, dass er seit Wochen, vielleicht Monaten, nicht ein einziges Mal nüchtern war. Nun, ich bin ein neugieriger Mensch und es war mir ein leichtes, sein krankes Hirn nach der einen oder anderen Überraschung zu durchsuchen!"

„Spanner", entfuhr es Hermine verärgert. Harry kicherte. Hermine warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.

„Es mag Sie schockieren, doch ich hatte kein wirkliches Interesse daran, Sie nackt zu sehen. Mein Interesse galt eher seiner allgemeinen geistigen Gesundheit, die, wie Sie sicher selbst ahnen, kaum noch vorhanden ist. Es war nötig, das eine oder andere noch einmal mit ihm zu besprechen… Er ist zu unvorsichtig. Zu offensichtlich. Ich musste ihn warnen!"

„Wie fürsorglich Sie sich um das Wohl eines irren Todessers wie Malfoy sorgen, während Sie keine Hemmungen hatten, zahlreiche andere Schüler in Stücke zu reißen!"

„Ach, ja!" Snape nickte versonnen. „Ich nehme an, das ist der Grund Ihres Besuches. Der Vorfall in den Drei Besen!"

„Gut erkannt. Das und mein Plan, Sie heute Abend umzubringen!"

„Harry! Du… du hast doch gesagt…!" Hermines Körper versteifte sich. Sie klammerte sich so fest an ihr Glas, als wäre es ein Portschlüssel, der sie weit weg bringen würde.  
Snape hingegen schien diese Aussage nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. „Ja, sicher… wie konnte ich das vergessen. Wenn Sie Leute umbringen, ist das natürlich etwas anderes!"

„Wir sind anders. Wir töten die Leute nicht zum Spaß!"

„Natürlich nicht!", lachte Snape. „Es wird Sie sicher einiges an Überwindung kosten, mich zu töten… aber als mutiger Gryffindor der sie sind, erfüllen Sie auch diese Pflicht. Nicht wahr?"

Harry wurde rot.

„Nein, ich will in den Drei Besen bleiben. Warum? Warum haben Sie Ihre Schüler und Kollegen getötet. Warum musste Ron Weasley sterben?"

Snape grunzte gleichmütig und hob die Schultern, als wolle er zeigen, dass ihm nichts auf dieser Welt gleichgültiger sein könnte. „Warum nicht?"

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. So viel Dreistigkeit, so viel Kälte und Desinteresse raubten ihr nicht nur die Sprache, sondern lähmten auch, zumindest für einige Sekunden, all ihre Gedanken.

„Ich wiederhole mich sehr ungern, doch in Anbetracht Ihres sehr begrenzten Verstandes sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen." Er lächelte böse und hob sein Kinn. „Warum nicht?" Die Augen kalt und schwarz und so starr, dass Hermine nicht umhin konnte zu überlegen, wie viele Snape bereits von seinen eigenen „Seelentötern" genommen hatte, erklärte er so beiläufig, als lese er aus einem von Harrys katastrophalen Zaubertrankaufsätzen vor: „Weasley hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch fünf Brüder und eine Schwester. Die Weasleys haben noch ein paar Kinder auf Vorrat. Er war die beste Wahl des ganzen Abends!"

Es riss sie von den Füßen, noch ehe sie selbst realisierte, was sie da gerade tat. Sie sprang auf, krallte eine Hand in Snapes Haare und schlug ihm mit der anderen mit der Wucht allen Hasses, den sie jemals gefühlt hatte, ins Gesicht.

Snape schien weder Schmerzen zu haben, noch schien er sich überhaupt an dieser Behandlung zu stören. Gelangweilt verzog er den Mund, hob die Augenbrauen und weil Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dass er sie verspottete, schlug sie ihn noch einmal.

Und noch einmal.

Und noch einmal.

Snapes Nase blutete und seine Lippen waren geschwollen. Hermine fand den Anblick so befriedigend, als habe sie gerade eine längst überfällige, schwierige Arbeit beendet.

„Sie sind ein Monster", schrie sie ihn unter Tränen an. „All die Jahre habe ich geglaubt, dass Sie einfach nur ein Arschloch sind aber Sie… Sie… Sie sitzen da und das macht Ihnen alles gar nichts aus!"

„Sie selbstgerechtes, scheinheiliges Pack. Was denken Sie denn? Denken Sie, dass wir eine Wahl hatten? Ich und der Junge gegen ein ganzes Dorf voller Todesser, die, wie ich bereits ebenfalls erklärte, bis zum Anschlag mit Drogen vollgepumpt waren?" Snape setzte sich so gerade hin, wie es seine Fesseln zuließen und funkelte hasserfüllt zu Hermine und Harry hinüber. „Seien Sie dankbar, von ganzem Herzen für den Rest Ihres Lebens, dass Sie nie eine solche Wahl treffen mussten. Wen hätten Sie denn ausgewählt? Warum nicht Weasley? Hätten wir ein Einzelkind nehmen sollen? Ja? Dessen Eltern dann gar nichts mehr bleibt, wenn ihr einziges Kind stirbt? Erstklässler? Die mit wenig Freunden oder die mit vielen? Und welche Lehrer? Hagrid vielleicht? Wäre der besser gewesen als Trewlany, eine depressive Alkoholikerin mit Leberzirrhose? Sagen Sie doch, wen sie ausgewählt hätten? Ich habe so gewählt, wie ich den kleinsten Schaden vermutet habe. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, nach welchen Kriterien Draco gewählt hat, doch es ist mir eigentlich auch vollkommen egal, weil es absolut unmöglich war, einen Grund zur Auswahl zu finden, der auch nur ansatzweise moralisch zu rechtfertigen war. Darum ging es doch… Er wollte, dass wir etwas tun, was es uns unmöglich machen würde, jemals die Seiten zu wechseln."

„Als ob Sie das je vorgehabt hätten", höhnte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihnen gefällt es doch dort, wo Sie sind. Da können Sie endlich mal rücksichtslos und grausam Leute quälen. Geben Sie doch zu, das macht Sie an. Ihnen geht doch einer ab dabei, wenn Sie jetzt mal was anderes machen dürfen als immer nur Punkte abziehen. Sie haben sich befreit, als Sie Dumbledore töteten. Endlich dürfen Sie machen, was Sie wollen!"

Snape kräuselte die Lippen und betrachtete Harry und Hermine abschätzend. „Was würden Sie sagen", begann er gedehnt und klang dabei unangenehm lauernd, „wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass ich mehr getan habe? Wenn ich Ihnen sagen würde, dass ich Minerva McGonagall unter größter Gefahr für mein eigenes Leben Briefe geeult habe, um sie zu warnen? Was würden Sie davon halten wenn ich Ihnen außerdem sagen würde, dass jeder einzelne Brief postwendend an mich zurückgesendet wurde? Eine Aktion, die mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit meinen augenblicklichen Tod bedeutet hätte, wäre zufällig ein anderer Todesser in meiner Nähe gewesen…"

Hermine stellte ihr Glas weg, da sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sich bereits jetzt der Raum um sie drehte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob Hagrids Bruder Grawp Hermine in seine Pranken geschlossen hätte und sie nun aus reinem Spieltrieb zu zerquetschen versuchte.

Sie dachte an die Unterhaltung, die sie im Grimmauldplatz belauscht hatte. Harry kratzte nervös mit seinen Turnschuhen über den Boden. Hermine sah ihn an, er sah sie an. Sie fühlte, dass sie ebenso weiß im Gesicht war wie er.

Briefe. McGonagall hatte Briefe erwähnt… die sie allesamt nicht ernst genommen hatte.

Sie hatte es nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, dass Snape sie tatsächlich warnen könnte.

„Ich will Ihnen etwas verraten", fuhr Snape bitter fort. „Ich war doch tatsächlich dumm genug, mehrmals persönlich zu Kingsley und Minerva zu gehen, um mit ihnen zu reden. Sie haben Flüche auf mich geschossen, bevor ich ein Wort sagen konnte. Sie… Potter… erinnern Sie sich an den Überfall auf Malfoy Manor?"

Harry wurde noch ein wenig käsiger und nickte.

„Als Sie es für angemessen hielten, Gas einzusetzen und der erste, mögliche Massenmord riskiert wurde? Erinnern Sie sich, dass ich Sie gewarnt habe? Dass ich Sie und den jungen Weasley - sehen Sie mich nicht so entsetzt an, Miss Granger – als ich Sie vor Lucius gerettet habe? Ich habe Sie gehen lassen! Merlin, Junge. Ich habe gewusst, wer Sie sind. Gewusst, was Sie vorhaben und dass Sie gerade versuchen, die einzigen… vielleicht nicht Freunde ... aber gute Bekannte zu töten, die ich jemals hatte…. Abgesehen von Dumbledore. Sie wussten das und ich lasse Sie gehen. Und was tun Sie? Erinnern Sie sich an unser nächstes Treffen?"

Harry nickte knapp und Hermine wurde bei diesem Anblick übel.

„Ich habe alles versucht. Immer… ich habe meine Verpflichtungen ernst genommen und mehr noch… und wollte jeden Mord verhindern, sofern es in meiner Macht stand. Aber wie denn, wenn das niemand hören will? Sie können sagen, was Sie wollen, aber Ihre Seite hat Gefallen an der Gewalt gefunden. Mittlerweile geilt es Sie doch auf, jeden von Ihnen, gegen böse Todesser kämpfen zu können. Was immer Sie mir auch vorwerfen können ist nur das, was Sie bei sich selbst entdecken!"

„Lügner!", schrie Harry. „Lügen! Lügen… Sie sind ganz anders als wir. Wir… wir… wir wollen helfen. Wir mussten es tun… wir..."

„Ja, ja!" Snape kicherte in sich hinein. „Natürlich! Interessanterweise dürfte das haargenau das sein, was die meisten Todesser vor ihren Einsätzen denken. Wir befolgen Befehle, tun das für einen höheren Zweck und überhaupt sind doch immer die anderen viel schlimmer…"

Er lächelte und nickte in Richtung der offenen Hausbar. „Da drinnen… eine der Weinflaschen ist mit Veritaserum versetzt. Warum schenken Sie mir nicht ein Glas ein, bevor wir weiterreden?"

„Wozu?"

„Ich will, dass man mir glaubt. Aufstehen, Potter."

Harry gehorchte zögernd. Warf Hermine fragende Blicke zu, die diese nur mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken erwidern konnte.

„Sagen Sie „In Vino veritas", dann kommt die passende Flasche heraus", erklärte Snape, als Harry schon vor dem Porträt stand. Er tat wie geheißen, griff sich die darauf erscheinende Flasche und füllte eines der schwebenden Gläser zur Hälfte auf.

Er zauderte, bevor er es Snape gab. „Und wenn da etwas ganz anderes da drinnen ist…. Vielleicht…"

„Gift? Wirklich, sollte Sie das stören, wenn ich mich vergiften will?"

„Es gibt viele andere Tränke, die ihre Wirkung mit Wein nicht verlieren. Es könnte…."

„Ja, was denn?", schnarrte Snape. „Vielsafttrank? Natürlich, wenn ich mich jetzt hier vor Ihren Augen verwandle, werden Sie ganz sicher glauben, dass ich wirklich die entsprechende Person bin. Oder was sonst? Denken Sie, ich kann mich unsichtbar machen? Zu welchem Zweck? Ich habe all diese Flaschen hier für Treffen mit meinen…. Kollegen gelagert. Von Zeit zu Zeit hält mich der Dunkle Lord dazu an, diese mit Veritaserum zu befragen. Das Gift steht weiter hinten in den Absinth-Flaschen!" Er ruckte energisch in Richtung Bar. „Also entweder ich sage die Wahrheit oder ich sterbe in diesem Sessel. Beides war, wenn ich Sie richtig verstanden habe, Programmpunkt dieses Abends…. Und nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an!"

Ein letzter Blick zu Hermine, dann zu dem Glas… und Snape durfte trinken.

„So…" sagte er, nachdem Harry das Glas abgesetzt hatte und Snape immer noch lebte. „Setzen Sie sich. Beide… es wird etwas dauern…"

Und Snape begann zu erzählen… Er redete und redete. Vermutlich viel länger, als er in den letzten knapp vierzig Jahren seines Lebens mit überhaupt irgend jemandem geredet hatte… Sie hatte das doch alles gar nicht wissen wollen.

So empfand sie es zumindest im Moment und Harrys gequältem Blick nach, rang er auch mit sich, Snape trotz vorheriger Aufforderung zu sprechen, den Mund mit Nadel und Faden eigenhändig zuzunähen.

Snape erzählte davon, dass Dumbledore ihn gebeten habe, ihn umzubringen. Er erklärte das mit dem Fluch, dem Ring und dass es auch darum gegangen sei zu verhindern, dass Draco einen Mord beging. Snape lachte bitter ob dieser grausamen Ironie des Schicksals… dennoch, so erwähnte er achselzuckend, habe er es immerhin versucht.

Der Reihe nach. Er erklärte, dass man ja die ganze Zeit gewusst habe, dass Draco etwas Dummes tun könnte. Snape erklärte, dass er Dumbledore regelrecht angefleht habe, die Sache so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen. Er hätte gewusst, wie sehr Draco unter diesem Auftrag litt und dass er, wenn er damals die Chance gehabt hätte, ganz sicher die Seiten gewechselt hätte. Er sei ein dummer, naiver Junge gewesen, aber er hätte eine hilfreiche Hand ergriffen, wenn man sie ihm angeboten hätte.

Dumbledore hatte abgelehnt. Auch nach dieser Sache mit dem Met und dem Halsband. Nein, man müsse abwarten und dürfe nichts verraten. Und dann, auf dem Turm, war es zu spät gewesen. Als ob Draco, oder Snape selbst, eine Wahl gehabt hätte, irgendetwas anderes zu tun, nachdem sie von Todessern umgeben gewesen waren.

Und dann war Dumbledore gestorben und sie hatten beide flüchten müssen. Draco, dieser Vollidiot, hatte bei ihrer Flucht aus Versehen Aberforth getötet. Immerhin hatte dies Voldemort etwas besänftigt. Ein wenig. Doch Snape selbst war bei diesem Ungehorsam, Dumbledore an Dracos Stelle zu töten, in Voldemorts Vertrauen gesunken. Natürlich wäre dies früher oder später ohnehin geschehen, was Dumbledore laut Snape auch wusste, doch es war ja darum gegangen, den Jungen zu töten… das konnte er nun nicht mehr und das war Snapes Schuld.

Snape erzählte, dass er jahrelang als Doppelspion gearbeitet, sein Leben riskiert habe, getan habe, was er konnte, um Schüler zu schützen, aber Dumbledore hätte es nicht ein einziges Mal für nötig gehalten, das den Kollegen und anderen Ordensmitgliedern gegenüber zu erwähnen.

Dumbledore sei immer der Meinung gewesen, dass ein starker Anführer effektiver sei als eine Armee von, wie Snape mit spöttischem Grinsen es nannte, „Hilfssheriffs". Und Dumbledore war ja auch genial gewesen, außergewöhnlich, auf seine Art gütig und unbestritten weise.  
Und doch… Snape schüttelte frustriert den Kopf, auch er konnte sich irren und Dinge nicht voraussehen. Manches habe er, genial wie war und mit dem Kopf voller Geniestreiche, einfach verschlampt. So hatte er immer vorgehabt, den Kollegen die Wahrheit über Snapes Auftrag mitzuteilen. Vorgehabt… und doch hatte er es nie getan.  
So war Snape, nachdem er den letzten Gefallen für Dumbledore getan hatte, zum geächteten Verräter geworden, dessen gesamte Taten in der Vergangenheit nun ebenfalls in zwielichtes Licht gerückt worden waren.

Man hätte ihm einfach nicht geglaubt.

Harry setzte sich, als man zu diesem Teil des Gespräches kam, zurück auf seinen Sessel, füllte sich und Hermine ein weiteres Glas Wein ein und starrte mit hohlem Blick ins Leere.

Snape erklärte indessen Lord Voldemorts Plan:

In „Phase 1" ging es darum, Muggelgeborene schlecht zu machen.

In „Phase 2" ging es darum, sein eigenes mörderisches Image aufzupolieren und kräftig Propaganda für die eigene Sache zu machen. Zudem rekrutierte man sehr viele neue Todesser.

In „Phase 3" waren Muggel gezielt gegen Zauberer aufgehetzt worden. Lucius habe nicht nur vor Zauberern, sondern mit ebenso viel Inbrunst vor Muggeln geredet und allen weisgemacht, dass der jeweils andere ihr Todfeind war. Sprich: Er hatte einen Bürgerkrieg angezettelt, dem täglich Muggel und Zauberer zum Opfer fielen.

Snapes Augen wurden leer, als er hinzufügte: „Und natürlich wir, die dumm genug waren, in jungen Jahre dem Teufel die Seele zu verkaufen!"

In „Phase 4" wurde das ganze international. Voldemort „half" anderen Ländern gegen ihre Muggelprobeme , wie er es nannte. Snape lachte und zog einen Vergleich zu „Schädlingsbefall". Zum Beispiel habe man in Rio de Janeiro Drogenbosse getötet und sich in Bandenkriege eingemischt.

Insgesamt seien bei all diesen Aktionen natürlich auch viele Todesser getötet worden. Voldemort war das schlicht egal. Die neuen Todesserbewerber würden Voldemort regelrecht die Tür einrennen.

Da Voldemort nun genug Uneinigkeit im Land gestiftet hatte, um starke Allianzen gegen ihn unmöglich zu machen, standen sie nun kurz vor „Phase 5".

In „Phase 5" würde sich Voldemort zum Minister ernennen. Das war nur noch reine Formsache. Der Bürgerkrieg würde siegreich beendet werden. Voldemort wollte alleine herrschen, Muggel sollten Zauberern dienen, wenn nicht, würde man sie foltern und gefügig machen oder sie töten. Die Anti-Muggel-Hetze war soweit, dass das keinen einzigen Zauberer mehr stören würde.

Außerdem würde Voldemort auch in anderen Ländern zumindest die Zaubererherrschaft übernehmen und dort genauso verfahren. Wie erwähnt, in Brasilien sei er damit extrem erfolgreich.

Voldemort initiierte soviel Haß und Zwietracht, dass er keinen einzigen Gegner mehr hatte, weil alle viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, ihre Nachbarn zu hassen, als dass sie ihn in Frage stellen würden.

Er bedachte Hermine mit einem traurigen Blick. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Und sagte ihr vollkommen ernst und ohne Spott, dass der Hass gegen Muggel außerhalb der Schule so groß sei, dass Zauberer Schlammblüter bekämpfen würden, wo immer man diese sah… Weshalb viele das Land verlassen hätten oder sich gemeinsam versteckten.

Auf Harrys Nachfrage, wieso er, Snape, denn nie an die Öffentlichkeit gegangen wäre, wenn er doch von alledem gewußt hatte, würgte Snape ein hasserfülltes „Ich sagte doch bereits, niemand glaubt mir" hervor.

Zudem wäre die Zauberergesellschaft in ihrer strafrechtlichen Praxis extrem rückständig. Man hätte weder heute noch früher wirklich Hilfe annehmen können, da es so etwas wie Wiedereingliederung und Resozialisierung für Ex-Todesser nicht gab.

Wer straffällig geworden war, war geächtet. Nach Gründen fragte man nicht und es wurde auch prinzipiell nicht angenommen, dass Personen die Möglichkeit zur Besserung hatten. Auch heute nicht. Wer etwas Verbotenes getan hatte, der wurde unbarmherzig bestraft.

Selbst wenn das, wie in Malfoys Fall, ein sechzehnjähriger, eingeschüchterter Jungen war. Man gab niemandem eine zweite Chance.

Harry empörte sich hier, dass der wahre Schuldige doch wohl Voldemort sei, der Todesser bereits in diesem Alter rekrutierte. Snape schnarrte daraufhin barsch, dass Harry den Mund halten sollte, wenn er nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, seine Reden mit Gedanken zu füllen.

„Muss ich Sie etwa daran erinnern, dass Sie selbst noch jünger gewesen waren, als man Sie auf Voldemort angersetzt hat und dass Professor Dumbledore DA Bescheid gewusst und nichts als Stolz deswegen empfunden hat? Ich habe ihn gewarnt, dass das eine Bande naiver Kinder waren, die vom Leben keine Ahnung hätten, aber auf mich hat man ja nicht gehört", erklärte Snape bitter.

Für einen Moment sah es als, als verlöre er sich vollkommen in der Kränkung, die seine Worte offenbarten, aber dann schloss er die Augen, seufzte und lenkte ein: „Man muss ihn verstehen. Dumbledore war sehr alt, hatte bereits in seiner Jugend schlimme Verbrechen gegen Muggel erlebt. Damals, als diese Sache mit Grindelwald gewesen war. Er hat sich in seinem Denken nie ganz davon erholt. Als dann Voldemort kam, noch viel böser und entschlossener als Gellert, war er der Meinung gewesen, dass er das mit allen Mitteln verhindern musste.

Das, was jetzt ist, diese Gräuel, waren vorauszusehen. Professor Dumbledore wollte diesen Krieg unter allen Umständen verhindern.

Zum Wohl der Gemeinschaft müsse man Opfer bringen. So hat er gesagt und darauf verwiesen, was geschehen würde, wenn Voldemort jemals an die Macht käme. Nach Voldemorts Terrorherrschaft, die das ganze Land traumatisiert hatte und doch nur ein Vorgeschmack von dem war, was noch kommen könnte, wer wollte angesichts dessen auf die Bedenken eines Ex-Todessers hören? Jemand, der doch bereits bewiesen hatte, dass er die Gefahr, die von Voldemort ausging, bereits einmal unterschätzt hatte."

Snape erklärte, wie das mit Lily gewesen war. Er sprach sehr langsam und stockend, vermied es, Harry anzusehen, ignorierte dessen leises Weinen und gestand schließlich, dass sie der letzte Mensch gewesen war, der in ihm keinen Todesser gesehen hatte. Und dann… aber… daran konnte man nun nichts mehr ändern, nicht wahr?

So gesehen wäre es Dumbledore schon anzurechnen, dass er ihm eine Stelle gegeben hätte. Er hatte das dunkle Mal erhalten und war damit Zeit seines Lebens mit einem Makel behaftet, der ihn alle Zeiten von den anderen Menschen trennen würde.

Andererseits hatte Dumbledore ihn mit seinem schlechten Gewissen in der Hand. Er bedachte Harry mit einem kalten Blick und fügte hinzu, dass er doch nur ein Nutzgegenstand in diesem Krieg gewesen sei. Genau wie Harry. Solange Dumbledore daran geglaubt hatte, dass man diese Horkruxe wirklich einfach so über Nacht finden könnte, sei Harry wichtig gewesen. Er hatte ihn als halbes Kind darauf abrichten wollen, Menschen zu töten, weil das zweckdienlich im Kampf gegen das Böse schien.

Wie Harry damit zurechtkommen würde, darüber habe Dumbledore einfach nicht nachgedacht. So gerne er Kinder auch gehabt hätte, er hätte sie nicht verstanden und in ihnen Menschen gesehen, die ebenso zweckgerichtet dachten wie er selbst.

Hermine fragte verwirrt, was Dumbledore für weitere Pläne gehabt hätte. Ob Snape denn wisse, was als nächstes geplant sei. Es sei doch offensichtlich, dass diese „Tyrannenmordliste" kontraproduktiv gewesen sei.

Snape zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nichts! Keine weiteren Pläne!"

„Ja, aber", empörte sich Harry. „Das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Jahrelang Horkruxe suchen und zwischendurch alle Todesser umbringen. Da muss es doch noch etwas geben. Das muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass die sich wehren!"

„Dass wir uns wehren schon", erklärte Snape nüchtern. „Dass wir gewinnen könnten, war dabei einfach nicht eingeplant!"

Harry protestierte, doch Snape machte jeden Einwand zunichte. „Sie sind doch Mitglied des Phönixordens, Potter. Sie sind doch sicher bei den Treffen erwünscht, im Gegensatz zu mir. Da sollte man doch meinen, dass Sie sich mit den Plänen des Ordens viel besser auskennen als ich. Nun denn, war bei diesen Treffen je von anderen Plänen als jahrelanger Horkruxsuche und Todesservernichtung die Rede?"

Harry wurde weiß, stellte sein Weinglas weg und sagte „Nein!"

Snape nickte. Das habe er sich schon gedacht. Ebenso wie die Todesser es nie wagen würden, Voldemorts Pläne zu durchkreuzen, käme den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens nie in den Sinn, Dumbledores Ideen anzuzweifeln und sich stattdessen selbst etwas zu überlegen.

Das sei ja alles gar nicht so dumm gewesen… doch hätte man das schnellstmöglich abbrechen müssen, als man merkte, wie viele Opfer es insgesamt fordern würde. Snape verzog den Mund: „Und vielleicht mal drüber nachdenken, wen man da eigentlich alles zum Tode verurteilt hat. Die Hälfte der erwachsenen Todesser würde aufhören, wenn es etwas anderes als Askaban oder Tod gäbe, das sie nach dem Kriegsende erwarten würde... Und die Jungen… das waren doch alle Kinder, die sich von jemandem einlullen haben lassen, der ihnen große Dinge versprochen hatte und ihnen das Gefühl gegeben hatte, wichtig zu sein." Durch die Bank durch seien sie alle betrogen worden und Snape sah nichts als den kompletten Zusammenbruch, wenn das alles enden würde.

Keiner hatte je an die Folgen gedacht.

Snape schloss damit, dass sie sein vollstes Wohlwollen hätten, Draco Malfoy bei ihrer Rückkehr zu töten. Ein schneller Tod sei ein Akt der Barmherzigkeit für diesen jungen Mann, da er, sollte er jemals wieder nüchtern werden und klar über seine Taten nachdenken, für den Rest seines Lebens keinen einzigen glücklichen Tag mehr haben würde.

So wie er.

Und nach diesen Worten gingen Harry und Hermine, einfach so.

Harry hatte irgendwann im Verlauf des Abends erklärt, dass er hierher gekommen war, um Snape zu verhören (deswegen war Hermine mitgekommen, er hatte sich nicht getraut, das alleine durchzustehen) ihn danach zu töten oder sich mit Snapes Hilfe an Voldemort ausliefern zu lassen.

Dann wäre es beendet. So hatte er gedacht. Dann hätte die Seite des Ordens zwar verloren, aber immerhin wäre es vorbei gewesen.

Aber nun? Wenn Harry in Voldemorts Plänen kaum noch eine Rolle spielte, wenn Voldemort doch eh so gut wie gewonnen hatte und es keinen Plan B oder C mehr gab, um das zu verhindern.

Und nun? Wenn die anstehende Katastrophe unvermeidlich war, da allzu offensichtlich weder die Todesser noch die Mitglieder des Phönixordens dazu imstande waren, einen eigenen Gedanken zu denken? Was dann?

Dann war es eben vorbei und was würde ein Mord mehr - so hatte Harry gesagt und Hermine hatte ihn daraufhin entsetzt angesehen - noch nützen?

Und so gingen sie.

Xxx

Der Sog eines Strudels erfasste sie beide, als ihre Hände sich berührten und sie gemeinsam von Spinners End wegapparierten. Sie trudelten und drehten sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit weg von dem Gestank der Fabriken und weg, weit weg von allem, was Snape ihnen sonst noch von seiner Welt gezeigt hatte.

Sekunden später spürte sie wieder harten Boden unter ihren Füßen. Grüne Bäume wirbelten an ihnen vorbei, doch sie hätte schon alleine an der kühlen Brise, die einen wundervollen Duft nach Wald und Sommerabend mit sich brachte, gemerkt, dass sie wieder zurück im Verbotenen Wald waren.

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie schwankte, ihr war übel und der Boden unter ihr schien sich immer noch zu bewegen, als sie schon längst aufgehört hatten sich zu drehen. Sie musste sich an Harry festhalten, der ebenfalls, soweit das im gebrochenen Mondlicht, das durch die Bäume über ihnen herab schien erkennbar war, ebenfalls leicht grün im Gesicht war. „Wir hätten nichts trinken sollen, was Snape uns anbietet. Hmm?"

Harry verzog den Mund. Seine Hand schnellte vor seine Lippen und sie hörte ihn hart schlucken. Doch, er war sehr blass. Als er seine Hand vor dem Gesicht wegnahm und tief einatmete, sah sie es ganz deutlich. „Ja", stimmte er matt zu. „Moody würde uns was erzählen!"

Hermine nickte. Sie beugte sich vor und musste sich auf ihren Knien abstützen. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde etwas besser. Harry nahm seine Brille ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. „Bei mir geht's wieder. Und bei dir?"

Hermine nickte und richtete sich wieder. „War wohl doch nichts Komisches." Sie schnaufte hart aus und schüttelte sich. „War wohl doch kein Mordanschlag von Snape. Man soll halt nicht trinken und apparieren. Das hat Twycross immer gesagt!"

„Wer?" Harry setzte seine Brille wieder auf und bückte sich, um die Leine des entspannt am Boden wartenden Herbert wieder aufzunehmen.

„Der Apparationslehrer. Ehrlich, Harry, wir hatten doch letztes Jahr Kurse bei ihm!"

Harry grinste verlegen und klapste ihr kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern. „Ja, der. Ich weiß nur noch, dass er irgendwie durchsichtig aussah. Das wär doch ein Mann, für die Mysteriumsabteilung. So ein Typ, an den man sich nicht erinnert!"

„Ich erinnere mich an ihn!"

„Du bist ja auch nicht normal!"

Hermine warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu, riss ihm die Leine aus der Hand – Harry schrie „au" weil er sich dabei am Seil schnitt - und deutete auf seine andere Hand, die immer noch den Tarnumhang hielt. „Los, mach schon. Wirf ihn über uns. Du weißt nie, wer hier noch alles ist!"

Harry stöhnte, rieb sich die schmerzende Hand an seiner Hose ab und gehorchte.

Der Gedanke kam zu schnell, um ihn stoppen zu können. „So reicht er wenigstens. Wenn Ron dabei wäre, würden wieder unsere Füße rausgucken, er ist…"

Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und Harrys Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum. Er sah sie eine Weile lang mit unbewegter Miene an, dann erwiderte er tonlos. „War! Ron war… größer als wir!" Sie musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen. Der Boden unter ihr schien wieder weich wie Pudding zu werden. Sie drohte zu stolpern, wurde aber von Harry gepackt und weitergezogen. „Geht mir auch manchmal so" murmelte er leise, während er sie weiterzog. „Manchmal ist er einfach da. Komisch, nicht? Wie sich manche Sachen einfach aufdrängen, während man sich an anderes fast gar nicht mehr erinnern kann!"

Hermine nickte schweigend und schluckte den Einwand hinunter, dass sie sich immer an Ron erinnerte und nicht erst blitzlichtartig darauf gestoßen werden musste. Sie hielten inne, als sie auf einmal Stimmen hörten. Herbert begann zu hecheln und reckte die Schnauze in die Luft. Hermine hielt die Leine fest und legte eine Schweigezauber auf das Lockenschwein.

Einige von Dracos neuen Freunden streiften mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch den Wald. Vier Leute, Hermine kannte sie alle, Eloise, Josh und Tertius waren Ravenclaws und nur der vierte, Parcival, war aus Slytherin.

Sie gingen jeweils zu zweit. Hermine, Harry und Herbert standen wie die Statuen im Wald, während die Aushilfstodesser wie kleine Kinder auf der Nachtwanderung kicherten, mit ihren Zauberstäben herumfuchtelten – ohne irgend etwas damit zu bewirken – und jeweils zur Linken und zur Rechten an ihnen vorbei huschten. Nicht ohne sich dabei leise Kommandos und Warnungen zuzuzischen.

Hermine drehte den Kopf vorsichtig zu Harry. Der grinste. Als ihre vier Häscher so weit weg waren, dass sie nicht mehr zu hören waren, setzten die drei sich wieder in Gang und gingen weiter. Hermine dachte darüber nach, wie jung sie ausgesehen hatten und dass sie wohl deshalb so kindisch wirkten, weil sie eigentlich noch Kinder waren. Sie drehte sich zaghaft zu Harry um, der sie daraufhin ebenfalls ansah und fast über einen empört quiekenden Herbert gestolpert wäre.

Herbert wurde zur Entschuldigung der wollige Kopf gekrault, dann ging es weiter. Schon war Hagrids Hütte zu sehen.

Am Eingang des Gryffindortraktes angekommen, seufzte Hermine schwer und warf Harry einen traurigen Blick zu. Harry verzog den Mund und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Es war nicht nötig, dass er es aussprach. Er musste nicht sagen „es wird nie wieder so wie früher", war es doch offensichtlich, dass ab jetzt nur noch unterschiedliche Abstufungen von „furchtbar", aber nie wieder „gut" geben konnte.

Nicht, wenn man ein Mitglied des Phönixordens war, nicht, wenn man gegen Voldemort war und schon gar nicht, wenn man Muggelwurzeln hatte.

Jemand, vielleicht sogar Draco selbst, hatte das Loch an der Wand repariert, so dass die klaffende Lücke, die durch die Explosion in den Stein gerissen worden war, geschlossen wurde.

Doch das Porträt war weg. Die fette Dame, die jahrelang, vielleicht jahrzehnte- oder jahrhundertelang, diesen Eingang bewacht hatte, war nicht restauriert worden. Stattdessen hatte man einen alten Wollteppich über das Einstiegsloch gehängt und irgendein Spaßvogel hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, in Hermines und Harrys Abwesenheit „Eingang zum Gryffindorturm" in dicken, roten Leuchtlettern oben drüber zu schmieren.

Ein grünes, geschlitztes Auge dick darunter gemalt.

Draco hatte sich das Zeichen einfallen lassen. Das Zeichen seiner „Schulwachen", wie er sie nannte, das diejenigen, die es in ihrer Nähe fanden, daran erinnern sollte, dass er sie bewachen ließ und strafen würde, sollte ihm irgendetwas was er sah missfallen.

Harry löste sich von Hermine und keuchte. Offenbar hatte er jetzt erst das Schlangenauge bemerkt. „Das geht nicht so weiter" flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine. Er lehnte den Kopf an die Wand an und verdeckte das Auge mit seiner Hand. „Das kann einfach nicht so weitergehen…"

Hermine seufzte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß… und es ist alles so… aussichtslos. Mir will so gar nicht einfallen, was man noch tun kann außer darauf zu hoffen, dass sie sich irgendwann alle gegenseitig umbringen!"

Harry kippte mit dem Rücken die Mauer und presste sich die Fäuste gegen die Augen, einen Moment lang glaubte Hermine, er würde weinen. Sein Körper bebte und er atmete flach, doch als er die Hände wegnahm, waren seine Augen trocken. „Nein!" sagte er und sah ihr fest in die Augen, „das kann es einfach nicht gewesen sein. Ich… ich…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte mit einem mal sehr fahrig. „Ich muss weg!" erklärte er knapp, schob Hermine in Richtung Porträtloch, zog den Tarnumhang erneut unter seinem Pulli hervor und warf ihn über sich.

„Wohin?" fragte Hermine das Nichts, wo eben noch Harry zu sehen gewesen war. „Was hast du vor?"

„Nachdenken", erklang es schon viel weiter den Korridor hinunter.

Xxx

Hermine konnte in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, starrte an die Decke über ihr und dachte an ihren Besuch bei Snape.

So, das war es also? Das war Harrys letzter Versuch gewesen, irgendetwas zu unternehmen? Und dann waren sie dort angekommen und alles was sie gehört hatten, ließ ihre Lage nur von Sekunde zu Sekunde auswegloser erscheinen.

Die Horkruxe schimmelten in irgendwelchen Erdlöchern vor sich hin, während Voldemort kurz davor stand, zum neuen Minister gewählt zu werden.

Weil ihm alle glaubten.

Weil ihn alle mochten.

Weil kein Zauberer mehr die Muggel mochte und weil die Muggel die Zauberer nicht mehr mochten.

Hermine wälzte sich unruhig hin und her, unfähig, irgendeine Position zu finden, in der sie sich wohlfühlte.

Wie sie sich schon seit Monaten nirgendwo mehr wirklich wohl fühlte, egal wo und mit wem sie sich bettete. Sie warf ihren Kopf hin und her, stieß mit ihren Füßen gegen die Matratze und ächzte und stöhnte sich weiter hin und herwerfend, doch nein, es wollte nicht passen.

Die richtige Position gab es für sie wohl nicht mehr.

Ebenso wenig für Snape. Hermine schämte sich ein wenig so zu denken, doch sie wusste, dass Harry das gleiche zu schaffen machte, das auch ihr den Schlaf raubte.

Die Erwachsenen, zu denen sie sich immer noch nicht voll und ganz zählen konnte, wussten keinen Rat mehr.

Es war die alberne, lächerliche und doch unendliche Vorstellung eines Kindes, dass die Erwachsenen, die auf es aufpassten, irgendwo alles besser wussten, allem was geschah einen Sinn geben konnten und auf die entscheidenden, kritischen Fragen immer eine Antwort wussten.

… dass sie überhaupt alles besser wussten. Dass sie wirklich wussten, was sie taten und nicht einfach irgendetwas taten.

Und nun?

Hermine wusste nicht, was Harry jetzt machte. Ob er es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen, um sich dort in den Drei Besen zu betrinken? Aber dort würde man ihn suchen und finden und irgendwie schien das auch nicht das zu sein, was Harry in dieser Lage tun würde.

Aber was würde, was sollte er denn tun? Was sollte irgendjemand denn tun?

All die Monate über hatte sie sich immer damit getröstet, hatte sie selbst Tag um Tag im Spiegel zunicken können, weil sie „gewusst" hatte, dass ihre Seite den Todessern moralisch überlegen war. Dass es überhaupt deutliche, für jeden erkennbare Merkmale gab, woran man die Guten von den Bösen unterscheiden konnte… und dass es überhaupt eine Rolle spielte.

Und nun? Nun schien einfach alles egal.

Hermine legte den einen Arm hinter ihren Kopf und rubbelte sich mit der anderen Hand über das Gesicht.

Nach alledem was Snape gesagt hatte, klangen die Ereignisse dieses Krieges, die Liste, Dumbledores Tod und das, was danach gekommen war, die Kämpfe und selbst die Aktionen der Todesser nichts an die albernen, unüberlegten Spiele ganz kleiner Kinder.

Es war immer einfach irgendwas gemacht worden, ohne dass vorher überlegt worden war, was daraus werden würde. Immer in der Hoffnung, dass es jemanden gab, der die Verantwortung übernehmen würde oder dass der, der wirklich wusste was zu tun war schon irgendwann kommen würde.

Und bis dahin durften sie Krieg spielen… die Erwachsenen.

Auf ihre Kosten…

xxx

Gegen vier Uhr war Hermine eingeschlafen, nur, um schon knappe zwei Stunden später geweckt zu werden.

Auf Anweisung des neuen Direktors hin – sprich: nach einer Idee Dracos - mussten Muggelgeborene seit den Osterferien den Elfen bei kleinen Diensten helfen. Offiziell, also so hatte Runcorn es schülerfreundlicher verpackt, ging es darum, den Magiefremden tiefere Einblicke in die magische Welt zu geben. Seiner Beschreibung nach klang es wie eine Art Praktikum im Zauberersein.

Ein Praktikum… das praktisch darin bestand, dass Hermine nun mit ihren Mit-Muggelgeborenen den Gemeinschaftsraum aufräumen musste.

Eine Stunde später wachten die ersten anderen auf und machten sich fürs Frühstück fertig. Hermine tat es ihnen gleich und doch, egal wo, beim Essen, beim Duschen oder beim Zähneputzen, hätte sie nicht weiter von ihnen weg sein können.

Das war also das Leben… darauf würde es hinauslaufen.

Sie würde für den Rest ihres Lebens die „richtigen" Zauberer bedienen und wenn ihr das nicht passte, würde sie getötet werden…

… von Leuten wie Draco, der, wie Snape ebenfalls betont hatte, seiner Meinung nach längst verloren war.

Hermine sah ihn, Draco, an diesem Morgen nicht in der Großen Halle. Sie war froh darum. So beeilte sie sich auch, ihr Frühstück im Turbo-Tempo hinab zu würgen um danach so schnell wie möglich zu ihrer Lerngruppe hasten zu können.

Sie trafen sich täglich zwischen Frühstück und Mittagspause, um noch mal allen prüfungsrelevanten Stoff durchzukauen. Die Siebtklässler hatten jetzt kaum noch Stunden. Die Prüfungen standen vor der Tür und so schnell konnte nicht einmal Runcorn die Schulqualität ruinieren, als dass er das hätte verbieten können.

Er hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, zwei der neuen Schulwächter als Aufpasser abzustellen.

Nach allem was Snape gestern gesagt hatte, schätzte Hermine jedoch, dass es nicht schwierig werden dürfte, das eine oder andere vor den beiden zu verheimlichen. Ihr Blick war starr, kalt und offensichtlich waren beide bis zur Halskrause mit diversen Drogen zugedröhnt. Nach zwanzig Minuten intensiven Lernens waren die beiden eingeschlafen.

Harry schnaubte und kratzte sich die gekräuselte Nase. Er kaute auf seiner Lippe und zog die Stirn in Falten. Hermine beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Er hielt immer noch die Feder in seiner Hand, doch schrieb er nicht. Stattdessen bildete sich auf dem Pergament und kreisrunder, hässlicher Tintenfleck, weil alles, was er vorhin aufgenommen hatte, nach unten floss.

Er hielt seinen Kopf immer noch über seine Arbeit gesenkt, doch wirkten seine Augen irgendwie leer.

Hermine beugte sich leicht zur Seite und flüsterte: „Harry?"

Er schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben. Kratzte sich nur statt der Nase nun das Ohr und starrte weiter mit leerem Blick auf die zwei Zeilen, die er in den letzten neunzig Minuten verfasst hatte.

„Harry!" Hermine war fertig mit ihrem Aufsatz und ein wenig empört, dass er noch nicht einmal angefangen hatte. Als er immer noch nicht antwortete, schnippte sie ihm ungeduldig mit den Fingern vorm Gesicht. „Harry!"

Er zuckte zusammen und fuhr erschrocken zu ihr herum, wirkte für einen Moment ehrlich verwundert sie zu sehen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, als ob er sich selbst durch diese Bewegung in die Wirklichkeit zurückbringen könnte. „Tut mir leid… Ich... bin etwas geistesabwesend!"

„Ja, das merke ich… Mach dich endlich mal an deine Arbeit, wir haben doch gleich -"

„Hast du eigentlich auch gehört" unterbrach Harry sie, dessen Blick schon wieder unfokussiert wurde „dass Snape gesagt hat, Lucius Malfoy hätte sein Gewissen entdeckt?"

„Was?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Ach, ich… ich denke die ganze Zeit an das, was Snape gesagt hat!" Harry seufzte, gestand sich endlich ein, dass das mit dem Arbeiten nichts mehr werden würde und legte die Feder vor sich auf den Tisch.

Hermines Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Sie legte ihre Feder ebenfalls weg und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie gerade wie eine Verrückte an einem ellenlangen Aufsatz geackert, um nicht über Snape und das, was er gesagt hatte, nachdenken zu müssen.

Harry schien ihr Unbehagen jedoch nicht zu bemerken, er schluckte, nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. „Es ist… also…hast du das auch gehört? Er hat doch gemeint… also, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere… Also, er hat ein paarmal Andeutungen gemacht, dass ausgerechnet jetzt, wo eigentlich alles zu spät ist, Lucius sein Gewissen entdeckt hätte!"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Ja. Ähm… Ob er jetzt wirklich sowas wie Gewissen gemeint hat. Hmm… er sagte, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, dass Voldemort so mächtig wäre, dass er praktisch unangreifbar ist. Tja, und dass ausgerechnet jetzt Leuten wie Malfoy klargeworden wäre, wen sie eigentlich die ganzen Jahre unterstützt hätten und das…" Sie seufzte und winkte ab. „Lauter depressives Zeug. Dass eben jetzt alles vorbei ist und…"

„Ja… aber hat er jetzt gesagt, Leute wie Malfoy oder Malfoy… aber Malfoy ist doch auf jeden Fall Bestandteil dieser Behauptung, oder?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ja… schon!"

„Hmm!"

Hermine wurde ein klein wenig rot. „Draco hat das auch gesagt!"

Harrys Kopf schoss herum. „Was?"

Hermines Wangen glühten. Es war ein absolutes Tabu, in Harrys Gegenwart irgend etwas über diese ganze Draco-Sache zu sagen. Sie bereute zutiefst, dass ihr dieses Geständnis herausgerutscht war und hoffte, so schnell wie möglich das Thema wechseln zu können. „Ach, er… er hat gesagt, er hat es nicht so deutlich gesagt… aber… also, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass seine ganze Familie, mit Ausnahme von Bellatrix natürlich, nicht so ganz glücklich mit der Situation ist. Aber… ich meine, sie glauben wohl nicht, dass man da noch was machen kann!" Hermine schluckte, denn ihr Hals schien enger zu werden und schmerzte. „Aber… ich weiß nicht. Am Anfang war Draco ja auch nicht so… es ging ihm…" Sie schluckte und drehte ihr Gesicht von Harry weg, damit er ihre feuchten Augen nicht bemerkte. Ihre Stimme war schwach und verriet ihre Trauer, doch das sollte sie nicht. Sie musste sich beherrschen, denn Harrys angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck nach würde er nie verstehen, was diese Beziehung wirklich für Hermine bedeutet hatte. „Also… aber… jetzt sieht er das wohl anders. Und die Malfoys haben ja auch was davon. Sie sind ganz an der Spitze und…"

„…aber Snape sagte, dass Lucius nicht zufrieden damit wäre. Nicht?"

Hermine nickte schwach. „Ja… aber… was bringt das? Sie waren schon immer Voldemorts Anhänger und auch wenn sie jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr so überzeugt sind, was ändert das schon?"

Harry kratzte sein Kinn und verzog seinen Mund. „Hmm… nichts. Das ändert nichts. Stimmt…" Der nachdenkliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen schwand wieder, er runzelte die Stirn und sah Hermine direkt an. „Malfoy redet mir dir über sowas?"

Hermine schluckte schwer und nickte knapp. Sie wollte, sie konnte nicht mit Harry darüber reden. Allein aus dem Grund, dass es sie wie eine tödliche Faust am Halse würgte und sie zu ersticken glaubte, wenn sie nicht endlich mit irgend jemand über Draco reden könnte. Aber gleichzeitig… wer würde das verstehen? Man würde sie bestenfalls hassen. Sie musste doch nur in Harrys Gesicht sehen. Jetzt.. bei dem Wort Draco wirkte er nicht mehr nachdenklich, nur noch angewidert. Malfoy, der Todesser. Natürlich… und Hermine, die ihm…

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich für einen Moment die Hände vor die Augen. Sie musste die Fassung waren. Niemand würde es verstehen, niemand.

„Tja… irgendwie erinnert es mich ein wenig an das, was Lupin gesagt hat", wechselte Harry das Thema. „Weißt du, irgendwie ist es doch bei allen das Gleiche. Sie machen mit… wenn du da zuhörst, dann ist keiner wirklich begeistert, aber alle machen mit!"

„Wie meinst du das?" Hermines Hände sanken locker auf den Tisch, sie drehte sich nun vollkommen zu Harry um und sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht.

„Verstehst du? Keiner ist dafür. Keiner will verantwortlich sein. Wenn man so zuhört, sind sie alle dagegen, fühlen sich alle als Opfer und dem einzigen, dem das ganze irgendwas nutzt, ist Voldemort… Angeblich zumindest. Trotzdem kommt keiner auf die Idee aufzuhören. Egal was passiert, sie machen alle weiter und lassen sich immer neue Sachen einfallen um… um… aber verstehst du. Sie hören nicht auf. Sie wehren sich so lange, bis die anderen Grund haben, sich zu wehren und die wehren sich dann so heftig, dass wir uns wieder wehren müssen und wenn man so drüber nachdenkt, ist das doch alles vollkommen sinnlos, weil die Leute doch untereinander angeblich gar keinen Kampf wollen. Echt… wen du auch fragst. Snape, Lucius, vielleicht dein Draco… guck nicht so, war nicht böse gemeint… selbst Voldemort behauptet, dass er nur verteidigen will… Und bei uns… Ich", er deutete mit dem Finger auf sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will auch nicht mehr. Ich… nein, ich will und ich kann nicht mehr." Er seufzte schwer und Hermine schämte sich zutiefst dafür, nie darüber nachgedacht zu haben, wie Harry denn mit seiner Mitgliedschaft im Orden zurechtkam, doch Harry ließ ihr, außer dass er ihr gestattete, ihre Hand auf seine zu legen, keine Gelegenheit das weiter zu erforschen, denn schon sprach er weiter. Leise, doch eindringlich… wie eine Beschwörung. „Keiner will es. Lupin sagt das ganz offen, dass er Zweifel hat… Kingsley war eh immer dagegen, McGonagall weigerte sich und Moody… ja… Moody bedauert es, aber er und Dumbledore sahen eben leider, leider keine andere Lösung. Und Dumbledore… ja… der ist, nein war, der Einzige, vor dem Voldemort Angst hatte. Naja.. abgesehen von mir." Er lachte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf, da er es wohl für eine besonders lächerliche Vorstellung hielt, dass Voldemort ihn fürchten könnte.

Hermine hatte verstanden. In ihrem Verstand begann es zu ticken. Sie nickte eifrig. „Keiner will es gewesen sein. Alle schieben nur die Verantwortung an den nächsten weiter. Keiner war es, keiner wollte es… aber alle machen weiter. Solange… bis sie dann doch wieder einen Grund finden… Ausreden, nichts als Ausreden, weil sie…ach, was weiß ich!"

Harry knallte die flache Hand so laut auf den Tisch, dass alle rings um sie herum zusammenzuckten und vor Schreck heftig atmend, zu ihm herumfuhren. „Hermine!", verkündete er laut. „Ich will nicht mehr!"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und bekam kugelrunde Augen. „Wie?"

Harry stand auf und sprach laut und deutlich, obwohl, oder vielleicht gerade weil, es alle im Raum hören mussten. „Ron, Charly, Kingsley, Flitwick und wie sie alle heißen… selbst Neville… Und überhaupt. Crabbe und Goyle und Nott und Wurmschwanz und alle überhaupt. Ich will nicht mehr. Das hört jetzt auf!"

Hermine wurde kalt, eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus, der vor elektrischer Spannung zu beben schien. Ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich und ihr Herz begann zu hämmern, denn in Harrys Augen lag ein Ausdruck, der verhieß, dass jetzt etwas geschehen würde.

Etwas Gutes. „Komm!", sagte er. „Wir gehen nochmal zu Snape. Das kann noch nicht alles gewesen sein!"

„Nein!", wiedersprach Hermine und grinste glücklich, weil es sie sonst vor Anspannung zerrissen hätte. „Wir gehen zuerst ins Ministerium, ich habe eine Idee!"

**A.N.2: Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich einiges ändern. Neben Harry und Hermine, werden auch Lucius, Snape und sogar Voldemort daran beteiligt sein.**


	27. Zu Gast bei

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *osterstraussschenk***

* * *

**Kapitel 27: Zu Gast bei…**

Einige hektische, enorm anstrengende, gewagte und durchaus gefährliche Aktivitäten, die Hermine und Harry in den letzten beiden Tagen hinter sich gebracht hatten, waren der Grund dafür, dass sie nun schon wieder in Severus Snapes Wohn-Bibliothekenabsteige saßen und nur hoffen konnten, dass der Kürbissaft, den sie tranken, weder vergiftet noch mit Veritaserum versetzt worden war.

Snape wirkte missmutig, ihr Getränk war also wahrscheinlich ungefährlich.

Vielleicht lag sein missbilligender Blick auch an dem Thema, das sie besprachen, oder die Ursache war allein darin zu suchen, dass Severus Snape immer missmutig aussah und sich so daran gewöhnt hatte, dass er zu gar keinem anderen Gesichtsausdruck mehr imstande war.

Hermine und Harry waren schon seit gestern hier. Zuerst waren sie in Slughorns Büro eingebrochen, hatten Vielsafttrank gestohlen und sich unter dem Tarnumhang aus dem Schloss geschlichen, bevor die Schulpolizei den Einbruch bemerkt hatte. Immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, waren sie in den Verbotenen Wald geeilt und vom dortigen Apparationsplatz aus flohen sie dreißig Minuten später nach London.

Zusammen mit Herbert.

Sie hatten viele Stunden in der größten, magischen Bibliothek Europas verbracht und dann, als die Sonne untergegangen war und sie hoffen konnten, dass die meisten Angestellten des Ministeriums Feierabend hatten, half Herbert ihnen, den Minister persönlich zu Hause zu besuchen.

Sicher, es gab Banne, Sicherungen und alle mögliche Schutzvorkehrungen um dessen Haus. Nicht zuletzt zahlreiche Todesserazubis, die dafür sorgten, dass der Minister vor toleranten Ideen geschützt wurde. Doch Banne waren für Herbert kein Hindernis und keiner dieser Neutodesser war imstande, durch Tarnumhänge zu sehen.

Bis Mitternacht sprachen sie auf den völlig überrumpelten Minister ein. Sie drängten, drohten und lockten ihn, bis er bereit war, sich ihrer Idee zu öffnen.

Vielleicht wäre mehr möglich gewesen, vielleicht hätten sie noch mehr erreichen können, doch mussten sie schließlich vor einigen Todessern flüchteten, die dem Minister Punkt zwölf Uhr in der Nacht einen ihrer Kontrollbesuche abstatteten.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nun nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgehen konnten, waren sie gezwungen gewesen, eine andere Unterkunft für die Nacht zu finden. Es hing mit ihrem Plan zusammen, dass sie diese bei Severus Snape suchten.

Widerwillig hatte er sie aufgenommen und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass ihr Verschwinden bemerkt worden war und der Dunkle Lord Kopfgeld auf beide – wenngleich dies in Harrys Fall wesentlich höher ausfiel als in Hermines - ausgesetzt hatte.

Sie unterbreiteten ihm ihre Idee. Snape war weder begeistert noch entsetzt. Dieser Tage schien ihm einfach alles egal zu sein. Er war für keine Seite, weil sich letzten Endes auch keine Seite etwas aus ihm machte…

Und nun saßen sie auch schon nicht mehr in diesem Zimmer, sondern standen, denn Snape war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte sie aufgefordert, ihm zu folgen.

Der nächste Besuch stand an.

xxx

Trotz des milden Junitages fröstelte Hermine am ganzen Leib. Snape eilte voraus, Hermine und Harry huschten unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen hinterher. Herbert hatten sie bereits am Morgen zurück zu Hagrid geschickt.

Sie eilten an Blumen, blühenden Bäumen, Springbrunnen, in denen sich zwitschernd silbern leuchtende Vögel tummelten, und elfenbeinfarbenen Pavillons vorbei, bis der Kiesweg sie direkt vor ihr Ziel gebracht hatte.

Links und rechts standen hohe Marmorfiguren, die das Herz dieses Anwesens wie strahlende Wächter umstellten. Hermine blieb einen Augenblick stehen, da sie der prunkvolle Anblick, der sich ihr bot, lähmte. Sie zuckte zusammen und erwachte wie aus einem Traum, als sie auf einmal Harrys Hand auf ihrem Arm fühlte, der sie energisch mit sich in Richtung Eingang zog.

Der Raum, den sie betraten, war schlicht atemberaubend. Groß wie eine Turnhalle, alle Wände komplett in leuchtendem Weiß, so dass Hermine entgegen ihrer Abneigung das Gefühl hatte, im Himmel zu sein, wo sie gerade das Innere einer Wolke betrat.

Der glänzend polierte Boden spiegelte den goldverkleideten Stuck der Decke wider. Kristallleuchter, sicher ebenso teuer wie das Auto ihrer Eltern, hingen von der Decke.

Der Raum war hoch, vielleicht vier Meter oder höher. Mit Platin durchwirkte Marmorsäulen rankten sich wie miteinander kämpfende Schlangen an den Wänden empor. Zwischen ihnen immer wieder Bilder von Sonnentagen, Nachthimmelszenen oder Orten, die Muggel wohl das Paradies genannt hätten. Und alles bewegte sich, huschte, waberte, schwebte und glitt um sie herum, so dass der ganze Raum sich zu bewegen schien. Wären keine Möbel hier drinnen gewesen, Hermine hätte wohl wirklich geglaubt, in einer anderen Dimension gelandet zu sein.

Doch es waren Möbel hier. Und was für welche… große, teure, mit Damast und Brokat überzogene Sofas, Chaiselongues, Sessel und Stühle, deren Beine aus purem Gold zu sein schienen. Tische, scheinbar aus Diamant gefertigt und ein Kamin, der, kunstvoll mit platinfarbenen Runen übersät wie er war, eigentlich nur als Kunstwerk in einem Museum denkbar war. Weiter hinten, direkt neben der breiten Fensterfront, stand ein Flügel, der, wenn Hermine sich nicht täuschte, aus reinem Elfenbein war. Alles in allem fühlte Hermine sich in einen Traum versetzt, als sie Snape schweigend zu einer sehr, sehr, sehr teuer wirkenden Sitzgruppe neben dem Kamin folgten.

Snape setzte sich steif auf einen der edlen Sessel, legte die Beine übereinander und sah mit seiner üblichen Totengräbermiene hinüber zur Tür.

Hermine setzte sich mit Harry auf ein geräumiges Sofa. Sie betrachtete den Prunk sowohl mit Verachtung wie auch mit Staunen. Ihre Finger glitten vorsichtig über den zarten, schimmernden Stoff. Es war sicher verboten, dass Finger wie ihre diesen Stoff berührten. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wann sie heute das letzte Mal die Hände gewaschen hatte.

„Allein dieses Sofa hier dürfte so teuer sein wie der ganze Fuchsbau", flüsterte Hermine so leise wie möglich, denn es schien unziemlich, in einem solch edlen Raum laut zu reden.

Harry schnaubte und nickte. Er hatte sich auf die Lippen gebissen und rieb sich nervös seinen Arm, während sein Blick im Raum umherschweifte. „Wann…", begann er, nun zu Snape gewandt, doch der würgte ihn mit einem energischen Abwinken ab. „Bald. Jeden Augenblick, denke ich. Das Haus teilt ihm mit, wenn Besucher das Grundstück betreten."

„Das Haus?", wunderte sich Hermine. Sie hätte gerne weiter ergründet, wie ein Haus kommunizieren sollte, doch sie verkniff sich diese Frage, da Harry und Snape ihre Köpfe in Richtung Tür wandten, hinter der nun auch sie schnelle Schnitte sowie ein metallisches Klopfen hörte.

Hermines Körper verspannte sich.

Vielleicht hatte Snape sie in eine Falle gelockt.

Instinktiv fanden ihre Finger den Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang. Sie erhob ihn nicht und doch hielt sie ihn, ebenso wie Harry den seinen, fest umklammert, um im Fall der Fälle nicht wehrlos zu sein. Ihr Herz pochte so schnell, dass sie den Mund ein wenig öffnen musste, um genug Sauerstoff in sich aufzunehmen.  
Harrys Stirn glänzte.

Snape pulte sich gelangweilt irgend etwas unter den Fingernägeln heraus.

Würde er sie töten wollen? Er sah im Moment nicht mordlustig aus, fand Hermine. Andererseits… er sah auch nicht so aus, als ob es ihn interessieren würde, wenn jemand anderes ihnen etwas antun wollte. Er würde ganz sicher weiter hier sitzen, an seinen Fingernägel herumpopeln und ironisch lächeln, während…

… die Tür schwang auf und Lucius Malfoy marschierte samt Gehstock beschwingt in den Saal. „Was gibt es so Dringendes, dass du noch einmal…", und blieb so schlagartig stehen, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geprallt.

Mit der langsamen Eleganz einer Schlange schob er den Gehstock in seiner Hand höher, wand seine schmalen Finger um den Schlangenkopf an dessen Spitze. Ein abgrundtief böses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem blassen Gesicht aus. „Das erklärt einiges", hauchte er mit freudiger Erregung in der Stimme und zog seinen Zauberstab mit einem leisen Schleifgeräusch aus dem Gehstock heraus.

Hermines Hand verkrampfte sich, schien jetzt, da sie in Todesgefahr waren, mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer Hand zu verwachsen, um für alles, was kommen könnte bereit zu sein. Sie zitterte und richtete ihre Waffe auf Dracos Vater.

„Nein!" Hermine wirbelte überrascht zu Harry herum, der ihren Aerm festhielt und sie mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln zur Raison bringen wollte. Beide zuckten simultan zusammen, als Snape sie zur Seite drängte und Malfoy mit erhobenem Zauberstab bedrohte. „Wir sind hier, um mit dir zu reden, Lucius!"

Lucius Malfoys Mund klappte auf. Er runzelte verwirrt die edle Stirn, was ihn trotz seines weltmännischen Auftretens ausgesprochen blöde aussehen ließ. „Wir?", fragte er und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigfinger zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her. „Wir?", wiederholte er nochmal.

Hermine musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, was für ein Gesicht Snape machte, als es hinter ihr entnervt stöhnte. „Ja! Wir. Gezwungenermaßen, doch im Moment leider unumgänglich. Setz dich!", schnarrte Snape, ruckte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung von Malfoys Hand, die immer noch dessen Waffe hielt und fügte hinzu: „Und steck den wieder weg!"

Statt zu gehorchen trat Malfoy nur noch einen Schritt näher, hob den Zauberstab erneut und funkelte Snape drohend an. „Was ist das hier? Willst du mich in meinem eigenen Haus angreifen?"

Snapes Miene blieb ungerührt hart. „Wenn es sein muss, aber ich will es nicht. Wir wollen nur mit dir reden!"

Malfoy hob den Zauberstab leicht an, zielte nun genau auf Snapes Brust. „Zauberstäbe weg!"

Hermine verspannte sich. In diesem Haus schien es keine gute Idee, unbewaffnet zu sein. Harry stieß sie mit dem Knie an. Er schien ebenso ratlos und unsicher wie sie.

Etwas klapperte auf dem Tisch. Zu ihrer Verwunderung sah Hermine, dass es Snapes Zauberstab war. Snape selbst stand mit hoch erhobenen Händen vor Malfoy und funkelte ungehalten in ihre Richtung. „Na, macht schon. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, sie sah zu Harry, der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun macht schon!"

Widerwillig gehorchten sie Snapes gebelltem Befehl. Sie bereute sofort, ihm Folge geleistet zu haben, als sie daraufhin Malfoys rasselndes Lachen hörte. Unheimlich klang das. Gänsehaut erzeugend. Manche Menschen sollten lieber nicht lachen, dachte Hermine.

Malfoy kam einen Schritt näher und bohrte seinen Zauberstab triumphierend in Snapes Kehle. Der ließ seine Augenbrauen nach oben wandern und bedachte Malfoy mit einem Blick, als ob er ihm für diese Geste am liebsten Punkte abgezogen hätte.  
Malfoy schüttelte sich lachend, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab mit einem Ruck zurück, klopfte Snape beschwichtigend auf die Schulter und ließ sich auf das Sofa neben Snape, gegenüber von Hermine und Harry, sinken. „Was gibt es?" fragte er, und rollte seien Zauberstab, den er wohl nicht wegzulegen gedachte, munter zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

Malfoy sah ein wenig besser aus als Hermine ihn das letzte Mal auf dieser katastrophalen Pressekonferenz gesehen hatte. Es war schwer zu sagen, woran das lag. Vielleicht, weil um seine Augen keine tiefen Schatten mehr lagen, weil seine gesamte Haltung aufrechter war und er aufmerksam und einfach „da" wirkte, statt müde und betäubt auszusehen?

Das gleiche spitze Kinn wie Draco. Das gleiche weißblonde Haar, wenn auch um einiges länger. Das gleiche bleiche Gesicht mit Zügen, die denen Dracos so ähnelten. Doch härter, viel härter, strenger und bestimmter sah er aus als sein Sohn, der vielleicht nie die kühle Arroganz seines Vater, die überhebliche Kälte, die dieser ausstrahlte, erreichen würde.

Und daneben… Snape. Eigentlich fiel es einem erst durch den krassen Vergleich zu einem recht gutaussehenden Lucius Malfoy auf, wie unattraktiv Snape doch auf jeden Menschen wirkte, der ihn sah. Snape war ein Mann, der jeden, der ihn erblickte, sofort dazu veranlasste, schnell wieder wegzusehen.

„Schneller, Potter! Bevor mir langweilig wird und ich meine Geduld verliere!"

Harry nickte. Er knetete angespannt seine Finger und rutschte unruhig auf der Chaiselongue herum. „Ja… also… im Prinzip, ist es eine Bitte… oder ein Angebot!"

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen spöttisch hoch - eine Geste, die Hermine ein leises Schmunzeln entlockte, weil Draco das auch immer tat – und verschränkte die Arme. „Das klingt nicht so, als ob es für mich interessant wäre!"

„Nun, Sir!" Harry straffte sich, um Malfoy aufrecht in die Augen sehen zu können. „Dann komme ich zur Sache. Sie sollen Voldemort stürzen!"

Malfoy lachte und Hermine stöhnte gequält, weil sie genau mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet hatte.

„Sicher", prustete Malfoy zwischen immer neuen Lachsalven heraus. „Natürlich. Kein Problem, immer zu deinen Diensten." Er wischte sich über das Gesicht, versuchte die letzten immer wieder aufwallenden Kicheranfälle niederzukämpfen und höhnte munter weiter. „Gut, mache ich. Danach trete ich dem Orden bei und gehe freiwillig zurück ins Gefängnis!"

Malfoy gluckste immer noch und schien gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Snape schüttelte mit absolutem Widerwillen im Gesicht den Kopf, entknotete seine Arme und setzte sich aufrecht, zu Malfoy gewandt hin. „Es ist ihnen ernst!"

„Hahahah… das glaube ich. Natürlich… hahaha…"

„Hör endlich auf, zu so dümmlich zu lachen!", zischte Snape boshaft, beugte sich vor und – zack- hatte er dem unachtsamen Malfoy den Zauberstab aus den Fingern gewunden. „Severus… was…"

„Du wirst jetzt zuhören… Potter… noch einmal. Und fasse dich kurz, sein Gehirn wird eine längere Erklärung nicht verarbeiten können!"

Malfoys Augen verengten sich gefährlich auf diesen Spott hin. Hermine war geneigt, Snape recht zu geben und fragte sich, ob diese Spitze eine Anspielung auf Malfoys Alkoholkonsum darstellte. Eine Frage, die jetzt natürlich nicht zu klären war. Immerhin schien Snapes Einwand seinen Zweck erfüllt zu haben. Malfoy setzte sich in eine aufmerksame Zuhörposition, nahm mit knappem Nicken seinen Zauberstab zurück und machte eine auffordernde Geste mit der Hand.

„Ähm…" Harry schluckte und fuhr sich mit der Hand fahrig über den Hinterkopf. Er warf Hermine und Snape unsichere Blicke zu und schien diesen Moment zu brauchen, um sich zu sammeln. Er schloss die Augen, murmelte irgend etwas – vielleicht die Formulierung seiner Idee, wie er sich das Ganze am Morgen zurechtgelegt hatte - dann begann er und leierte einen wie auswendig gelernt klingenden Text herab: „Wir wollen Voldemort stürzen. Das Problem ist, dass wir nicht an ihn herankommen. Wir bitten Sie, Sir, ihn an einen abgeschirmten Ort zu locken, wo bereits die Mitglieder unseres Ordens auf ihn warten werden. Wir müssen schnell agieren. Entweder Sie, wir, oder alle zusammen werden Voldemort schocken. Danach werden wir ihm den Zauberstab abnehmen und ihn mit Ihrer Hilfe nach Nurmengard bringen.

Nurmengard ist sicherer als angenommen. Gellert Grindelwald sitzt bereits seit über vierzig Jahren dort. Während Voldemort dort ist, wird sich der Orden um… gewisse Dinge kümmern.

Sie, Sir, werden dann, sobald Voldemort aus dem Verkehr gezogen ist, eine offizielle Pressekonferenz einberufen und dort Voldemorts Pläne, Inklusive all seiner Verschwörungen und Intrigen, aufdecken. Es muss klar werden, dass die Bevölkerung angelogen wurde.

Wenn das offen gelegt ist, können wir dieses Kapitel aufarbeiten. Ich denke, weder die Neutodesser noch viele der älteren Anhänger wissen wirklich, wie sehr man sie betrogen hat. Ich bin optimistisch, dass es zu keiner versuchten Revolte kommen wird, wenn klar ist, was wirklich geschehen ist.

Der aktuelle Zaubereiminister wurde informiert. Er wird im Amt bleiben und eine politische Umerziehungskampagne starten. Dann ist der Bürgerkrieg vorbei und wir haben die Chance, dass wieder Harmonie im Land einkehrt!"

Malfoy hatte während des ganzen Vortrages geschwiegen. Er hatte sein Kinn gekratzt, ein-, zweimal Luft geholt, als ob er kurz davor wäre, etwas einzuwenden, hatte es dann aber doch ertragen, Harry ausreden zu lassen. „Warum sollte ich da mitmachen?", fragte er mit seiner gewohnt öligen Stimme.

Harry schnalzte mit der Zunge, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch das Haar, das danach nicht glatter, sondern noch viel strubbeliger als vorher zurückblieb. Ihm musste etwas wirklich Gutes eingefallen sein, denn ein geradezu unanständiges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Wissen Sie, was ich glaube?" Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breiter und er legte den Kopf schief. „Sie mögen das hier." Harry hob den Arm und deutete mit einer umfassenden Bewegung durch den Raum. „Sie mögen es, in einem Haus zu sitzen, das teurer war als der Palast der Königin von England. Sie mögen es, einen ganzen Stamm Hauselfen ihr Eigen nennen und herumkommandieren zu können. Sie mögen Ihre teuren Kleider, den Marmor an den Wänden, das Elfenbein, das Blattgold, den Brokat und all das andere teure Zeug, das Sie und Ihr Luxusweibchen sich hier aufgebaut haben. Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, Sie sind gerne reich."

„Eine erstaunliche Erkenntnis für jemanden, der so engen Kontakt zu den Weasleys hat. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet den Schock überleben, wenn ihr danach wieder in eure Baracke zurückkehrt", entgegnete Malfoy kühl und legte elegant die Beine übereinander.

Harry nickte amüsiert, ignorierte Hermines mühsam beherrschtes, wütendes Schnauben und sprach ruhig und gelassen weiter: „Sie können das alles behalten. Ich weiss, dass Sie das wollen. Sie wünschen sich nichts sehnlicher, als Ihr altes, komfortables, reiches Luxusleben zurück zu bekommen. Sie wollen wieder so leben, wie Sie es vor der Rückkehr Voldemorts getan haben. Sicher, reich… ab und zu mal ein paar Muggel demütigen, wie bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft vor vier Jahren und ansonsten den Alltag wohlhabender Reinblüter genießen und heimlich davon träumen, irgendwann mal Minister zu werden. Das wollen Sie. Das können Sie haben. Ich kann Ihnen helfen, das alles wieder zu erlangen."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich nach hinten in die Kissen sinken. Ihrer Meinung nach klang Harry wie eine Mischung aus Autoverkäufer und Fernsehprediger. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und musterte die Decke über ihr. Weißer Stuck, der zu wundervollen, mit Blattgold belegten Ornamenten geformt war. Sie musste ihre Meinung revidieren. Das hier war nicht Versailles, es war wesentlich protziger.

„So, so. Und zu welchem Preis?", hörte sie Malfoys träge Stimme gelangweilt fragen.

„Den habe ich Ihnen doch bereits genannt. Wir wollen Voldemort stürzen und Sie sollen dabei helfen. Dann wäre es natürlich mit dem lustigen Todesseralltag vorbei. So viel muss klar sein. Wir stürzen Voldemort nicht, um einem neuen Dunklen Lord die Chance zu geben, wir wollen es beenden. Keine weiteren Morde mehr. Nicht ein einziger." Harry straffte sich, bis er kerzengerade vor Malfoy saß und drang beschwörend ernst auf ihn ein. „Sie, Sir, müssen sich entscheiden, was wichtiger für Sie ist. Wie soll Ihr Leben sein? Wollen Sie hier wieder mit ihrer Familie in Luxus und Reichtum sitzen oder ziehen Sie es vor, für den Rest Ihres Lebens ein Mörder zu sein? Den Henker für einen Wahnsinnigen spielen, der jeden seiner Leute ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken opfern würde. Wollen Sie das?

Wir wissen, dass Draco auch ein Todesser ist. Das ist kein Geheimnis. Wollen Sie, dass Sie und Ihr Sohn den Rest ihres Lebens damit verbringen, in Voldemorts Namen zu foltern und zu töten?"

Lucius Malfoy erwiderte nichts. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, bedachte Snape mit einem Blick, der, wenn er stofflich gewesen wäre, ganz sicher Snapes Kehlkopf durchschnitten hätte, und legte seine Hand auf den Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks.

Seine Miene blieb hart, undurchdringlich, nur die Finger, die unruhig von den Augen der Schlange über das silberne Maul hin und her wanderten, straften ihn Lügen. Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte Harry und Hermine.

Hermine erwiderte den Abneigung herausschreienden Blick hart und selbstbewusst. Sie wusste, was dieser Mann von ihr hielt und dass sie wegen ihm in ihrem zweiten Jahr fast getötet worden wäre. Weil sie ein wertloses Schlammblut war, deswegen wäre sie kein Verlust. So sah er sie und so hatte er es seinem Sohn vermittelt.

Seinem Sohn… Hermine fragte sich, ob Malfoy wohl wusste, was mittlerweile aus Draco geworden war. Vermutlich nicht. Laut Draco war er entweder im Einsatz für Voldemort oder sturzbetrunken gewesen.

Im Moment jedoch wirkte er nüchtern und Hermine konnte keine verräterische Fahne wahrnehmen. Vielleicht saß er zu weit weg, aber auch in seinem ganzen Gebaren, der wohlartikulierten, gewählten Ausdrucksweise und eben diesem Blick, diesem kalten, kalkulierenden Blick, mit dem er sie und Harry abwechselnd bedachte, wirkte er voll und ganz aufmerksam.

Malfoy holte durch die Nase geräuschvoll Luft, funkelte Snape noch einmal finster an und wandte sich dann mit seiner trägen, überheblichen Art zu sprechen wieder an Harry. „Eines vorweg, ich bin nicht interessiert… doch rein aus Neugierde, wie hast du dir das gedacht? Nach allem, was ich in der Vergangenheit von dir mitbekommen habe, bist du nicht unbedingt ein genialer Taktiker."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein überlegenes Lächeln. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie der Richtige sind, um Pläne beurteilen zu können, Sir!" Sie versuchte nicht zu zeigen, wie nervös sie war und straffte sich. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin, hob ihr Kinn und drängte den Gedanken daran, dass dieser Mann mehrmals versucht hatte sie, Muggelgeborene im Allgemeinen und die DA-Mitglieder im Besonderen zu töten und erklärte: „Wir haben bereits mit dem Minister gesprochen. Wir haben für heute Nachmittag ein Treffen mit unseren Freunden organisiert. Der Minister hat sogar Kontakt mit Nurmengard aufgenommen. Ich", sie deutete Stolz auf ihre Brust „habe alle rechtlichen Grundlagen geprüft. Wir können es tun und wir sind startbereit. Sie müssen nur noch ja sagen, dann kann es losgehen!"

Harry nickte und setzte bekräftigend hinzu: „Und es wird nicht zu Ihrem Schaden sein. Ich sagte ja, Sie bekommen auch etwas dafür!"

Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem überheblichen Grinsen. Er hob die Augenbrauen und belächelte Harry, als wäre er etwas sehr Albernes, Unförmiges. „Was kannst du mir schon anbieten?" Seine blonden Augenbrauen ruckten einmal vielsagend hoch, dann hob er seine sorgsam manikürte, blasse Hand und vollführte mit dem Zeigefinger kreiselnde Bewegungen. „Sieh dich um, Potter. Wir haben bereits alles. Was kannst du mir schon geben?"

Harry faltete die Hände auf seinen Knien und holte tief Luft. Einen Moment lang verharrte er so, als wolle er sich für das, was er sagen wollte oder musste, bereit machen, dann atmete er aus. „Eine Generalamnestie für Sie und Ihre Familie."

Harrys Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln nach oben, während Malfoys arrogante Miene erschüttert in sich zusammenfiel.

„Wie Hermine bereits erwähnt hat, wir waren im Ministerium." Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor, die er zuerst Malfoy vor die Augen hielt und sie dann auf dem Tisch, der zwischen ihnen stand, ablegte. „Sie mögen ganz knapp davor sein, totale Macht zu erlangen, aber noch gibt es Menschen, die jetzt etwas zu sagen haben und die das auch tun würden, wenn es Voldemort nicht mehr gäbe. Man hat mir einen bindenden, magischen Vertrag für Sie mitgegeben. Wenn Sie uns helfen, gewährt das Ministerium Ihrer ganzen Familie Straffreiheit."

Lucius Malfoy starrte vollkommen perplex auf das Schriftstück. Hermine fühlte sich an einen Film auf DVD erinnert, den man auf Pause gedrückt hatte. Er hielt den Gehstock, an dem er die ganze Zeit blasiert grinsend herumgefingert hatte, über sein Knie. Stellte ihn weder ab, noch machte sonst irgendetwas damit. Allem Anschein nach blinzelte er nicht einmal. Sein Mund blieb unbewegt und fast hätte man glauben können, dass er nicht einmal mehr atmete.

Eine ganze Minute vielleicht verharrte er in dieser eingefrorenen Pose, dann stellte er den Gehstock endlich etwas ungeschickt neben dem Sofa ab, so dass er polternd zu Boden fiel. Malfoy achtete nicht darauf. Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen und atmete mehrmals geräuschvoll ein und aus. Fahrig und irgendwie grob knetete er seine Hände. Eine Minute vielleicht bearbeitete er sich solchermaßen selbst, dann griff er nach dem Pergament, entrollte es und las. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich zu viele Emotionen wider, um sie in Worte zu fassen. Als er fertig gelesen hatte, rollte er das Pergament wieder zusammen, warf es vor sich auf den Tisch und durchbohrte Harry mit messerscharfem Blick.

Harry erwiderte diesen erstaunlich gelassen und letztendlich gewann er den Wettkampf der Blicke, denn Malfoy wandte sich als erster ab und durchbohrte stattdessen Snape mit seinen Augen. Malfoy war so offensichtlich nervös wie man nur sein konnte. Er atmete laut und rieb seine Hände so kräftig, dass denen von der achtlosen Behandlung die Knöchel knackten. „Ich brauche Sicherheiten, dass das alles stimmt. Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall wieder nach Askaban gehen. Wenn ich auch nur ansatzweise darüber nachdenken soll, brauche ich die Garantie, dass ich danach nicht als Terrorist ins Gefängnis gehen muss!"

Hermine deutete stumm auf den zwischen ihnen liegenden Vertrag.

Malfoys Mund wurde schmal. Eine steile Denkerfalte erschien auf seiner Stirn, er lehnte sich nach hinten, zog den Gehstock wieder zu sich heran und strich mit beiden Händen nervös über den Schlangenkopf. „Ihr heckt diesen Plan aus, setzt euch zu unserem noch amtierenden Minister, handelt mit ihm Straferlässe, Haftkonditionen und Rehabilitierungen aus… riskiert es, verhaftet oder getötet zu werden und dann kommt ihr zu mir, um mich darum zu bitten, dass ich den Dunklen Lord für euch stürze?"  
Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und durchbohrte Hermine und Harry mit seinem durchdringenden Blick. „Einfach so? Ich gestehe, die Idee… die Idee, ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mich der Gedanke reizt und doch…" Er setzte sich wieder gerade hin, zog den Zauberstab aus dem Gehstock und noch bevor Hermine und Harry ebenfalls ihre Stäbe erhoben hatten, hatte er schon mit dem seinen Zauber auf Türen und Fenster gelegt, die mit einem festen Klacken in irgendetwas einrasteten, „kann ich euch nicht trauen. Warum solltet ihr das tun? Warum solltet ihr das tun, was habt ihr denn davon?"

„Es hört auf", hörte Hermine Harry sagen. „Ich will nicht mehr!"

Malfoy gab ein entsetzlich spöttisches, herablassendes Lachen von sich, das wie ein Messer in Hermines Ohren schnitt und kalt wie Eiswürfel über ihre Haut rieselte und sie zum Schaudern brachte.

„Nicht doch. Du gibst auf? Nach allem, was Dumbledore mit dir vorhatte, gibst du einfach auf? Bist feige und räumst das Feld?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Warum nicht? Was hätte ich denn davon weiterzumachen?"

Nun wirkte Malfoy eher entsetzt als belustigt. „Und was ist mit dieser Prophezeiung? Deine Bestimmung? Hat dich Dumbledore nicht den Auserwählten genannt?", japste er ungläubig. Er suchte Snapes Blick, der diesen mit einem gleichgültigen Achselzucken erwiderte. „Du bist doch der Held und Heiland deiner Leute. Moment! Wissen die…?"

„Nein", antwortete Hermine an Harrys Statt und kämpfte darum, nicht den Kopf zu senken, als Malfoy sie daraufhin angewidert ansah. „Sie wissen es nicht. Ich habe schon seit längerem über Straferlässe und Amnestien nachgelesen." Hermine schluckte schwer und hoffte, dass Malfoy kein so guter Legilimens war wie Snape, denn sonst würde er sehen, dass sie das damals getan hatte, um Alternativen für seinen Sohn zu finden. „Wenn Sie uns helfen, wenn Sie als Kronzeuge aussagen… und Ihre Familie dies unterstützt, dann kann der Minister eine Amnestie aussprechen." Sie zuckte die Achseln und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Steht alles in „Magisches Strafrecht: Haftverschonung. Teil Eins!".

Malfoy leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Platz herum. „Und was ist mit eurem Plan, den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser zu vernichten, Potter?"

„Das ist mir doch egal. Ich will nicht mehr und damit Schluss. Wenn ich es irgendwie bewerkstelligen kann, dann stirbt jetzt keiner mehr!"

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah Malfoy direkt in die grauen Augen. „Sie wissen, dass Draco in der Großen Halle einen Schüler getötet hat?"

Keine Regung erschien in Malfoys Gesicht, doch seine Finger schlossen sich enger um den Schlangenkopf des Zauberstabes. „Natürlich!"

Hermine nickte. „Wir haben also Todesser in der Schule, die jederzeit Schüler umbringen können, wenn sie das für nötig halten… Hmm, kein so schöner Schulalltag, finden Sie nicht?"

Malfoy zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln und machte ein Gesicht, als würde er Hermine nur zu gern entgegnen, dass das genau das war, was Schlammblütern seiner Meinung nach zustand.

Es war so offensichtlich beleidigend und doch ließ sich Harry nicht provozieren. „Um es kurz zu machen. Ich…" , er lächelte Hermine an, die daraufhin bekräftigend nickte und mit dem Zeigfinger abwechselnd auf sich und Harry zeigte, der diese Geste mit einem Nicken untermauerte und entschlossen weitersprach. „Nein… wir. Wir beide sind der Meinung, dass es genug Tote gegeben hat. Wir wollen, dass es endet, bevor keiner mehr übrig ist." Er seufzte und deutete mit dem Finger auf sich. „Ich bin siebzehn, na gut, fast achtzehn… und soll ich Ihnen was sagen? Ich will nicht sterben. Weder für Dumbledore, noch für eine Prophezeiung oder für die Ehre. Ich will einfach nicht. Ich habe keine Lust und jetzt mache ich nicht mehr mit. So einfach ist das. Jetzt stirbt keiner mehr, das habe ich mir vorgenommen. Nicht durch mich zumindest", er schluckte schwer, senkte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich habe in den letzten Monaten Dinge gesehen… getan... die einfach nicht gut waren. Nicht", er lachte bitter, „weil sie es nicht verdient hätten, sicher nicht. Aber es war einfach nicht richtig, egal wieso. So… und es war sicherlich nicht einmal ansatzweise mit dem vergleichbar, was Sie so tun, aber…. Ich will mich daran auch gar nicht gewöhnen. Ich will nicht so werden, dass es mir nichts mehr ausmacht. Es soll hier und jetzt enden. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich ruhmlos aufgebe, dann von mir aus. Wenn ich dann in Ihren Augen ein Feigling bin und eine Enttäuschung für meine Leute, dann ist mir das doch auch egal." Harry zuckte die Achseln, setzte sich wieder gerade hin und sah herausfordernd von Snape zu Malfoy. „Das interessiert mich doch gar nicht, ob ich hier der Held bin oder nicht. Was hab ich denn davon, wenn ich tot bin? Ich will, dass es aufhört!"

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und dafür legt ihr euch mit dem Feind ins Bett?"

Snape begann zu lachen.

Hermine wurde rot und war dankbar, dass Harry die Anspielung, die er sehr wohl aus Snapes Lachen herausgehört haben musste, ignorierte, und stattdessen ruhig weitersprach: „Es ist mir ganz egal, mit wem ich mich verbünden muss und es ist mir auch ganz egal, wer am Ende den Ruhm bekommt. Ich will nur, dass es aufhört!"

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als wäre ihm übel, warf abwechselnd vernichtende Blicke auf Snape und Malfoy und sprach dann mit hasserfüllter, frustrierter Stimme weiter: „Sie sind doch alle gleich. Egal wen man fragt. Da sind Sie beide nicht anders als unsere Leute im Orden. In meinen Augen sind sie alle nur Feiglinge. Es ist doch ganz egal, wohin man geht. Alle sitzen rum und heulen, dass sie keine Lust mehr haben und wie schlimm das alles ist, aber keiner tut was. Alle machen einfach weiter wie vorher und verstecken sich hinter Ausreden." Harry tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Brust. „Aber ich nicht. Ich werde mich nicht weiter hinter kindischen Entschuldigungen verstecken, wenn mir etwas nicht passt. Um es klarzustellen, ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr, mir das weiter anzusehen. Ich habe keine Lust, in der Schule bedroht zu werden, ich habe keine Lust, einen Freund nach dem anderen sterben zu sehen, ich habe keine Lust, mich für die Ziele anderer zum Henker hergeben zu müssen und mir selbst einzureden, dass das die einzige Lösung ist. Wer sagt denn das? Ist mir egal, ob mein Plan schief gehen kann, ich will es wenigstens versucht haben. Sie sind mehr als doppelt so alt wie ich und alles was ich höre, ist dümmliches Geblubber, das darauf hinausläuft, dass es für Sie bequemer ist, vor Voldemort zu kuschen, statt ein Risiko zu wagen!"

Hermine rubbelte sich über ihr Gesicht. Sie hatten noch etwas Wichtiges vergessen, nur was? Irgendein abgesprochenes Argument. Welches?

Snape räusperte sich und sprach in einer für ihn ungewohnt öligen Stimme. „Sie wären sogar bereit, das Ganze als deine Idee hinzustellen, Malfoy. Überlege doch nur… deine Idee. Du wärst für alle der, der den Bürgerkrieg beendet hat. Das Ministerium wird dich mit Handkuss zurücknehmen. Die Leute werden dich lieben!" Seine dünnen Lippen formten unter seiner großen Nase ein verstörend einschmeichelndes Lächeln. „Du solltest zustimmen. Ich weiß, dass du schon länger aussteigen willst. Hier ist deine Chance… und hinterher wirst du als Held dastehen. Ich würde es tun und… nun…" Snape räusperte sich erneut, hob die Hand vor den Mund und atmete tief durch. Als seine Hand wieder herabsank, schien sie das Lächeln mit sich genommen zu haben. „Es sind zu viele Tote. Er hat recht. Sicher, es kommen immer wieder neue Leute nach, aber ich weiß, dass du so nicht mehr denkst. Und irgendwann bist es du oder Draco… es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ihr seid zu tief im Geschehen drin. Ihr werdet sterben, wenn der Krieg nicht bald endet. Also… ergreife deine Chance auf ein neues, besseres Leben!"

Malfoy atmete laut durch die Nase. Wippte mit den gefalteten Händen auf seinen Knien und schob den Unterkiefer vor. Zu Hermines Erstaunen sagte er immer noch nichts, sondern stand schwungvoll auf und ging mit großen Schritten um die Sitzgruppe herum, zu dem gegenüberliegenden Kamin.

Er war unruhig, denn die Hälfte des Flohpulvers, das er nahm, landete neben der Schale. Den Rest warf er in den Kamin, der daraufhin kurz aufloderte, und rief unerwartet laut, vielleicht, weil er so unbeherrscht war: „Narzissa, komm bitte zu mir. Ich bin unten im Salon."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er seinen Kopf wieder aus dem Kamin heraus und ging, nein, schlich eher, zurück zu seinem Platz auf der Couch, in den er sich mit einem kritischen Seitenblick auf Snape elegant hineinsinken ließ. Er schlug die Beine übereinander, legte die Arme neben sich und trippelte ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln auf dem Damast der Lehne.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Narzissa Malfoy stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes in den Raum, eine langstielige Zigarette in der Hand. Als sie ihre unerwarteten und auf alle Fälle ungebetenen Gäste erblickte, schüttelte sie den Zigarettenhalter, so dass Asche und der letzte Stummel, der darin steckte, zu Boden fiel. Zu Hermines Überraschung hielt sie statt des Halters nun ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, der drohend auf sie und Harry gerichtet war.

„Nicht doch!" Malfoy sprang überraschend flink auf und eilte zu seiner Frau. „Sie sind hier, um mit uns zu reden!"

„Aber sie werden doch gesucht. Wir… wer hat sie denn hierher gebracht? Wir können sie ausliefern!" Die vollkommen verwirrt wirkende Frau wandte sich an Snape. „Severus, hast du sie hergebracht?"

„Ja, aber aus einem anderen Grund als du meinst, Narzissa!" Er seufzte und deutete auf das Sofa, auf dem Malfoy gesessen hatte. „Setz dich bitte und hör zu!"

Dieses Mal erzählten Malfoy und Snape. Abwechselnd erläuterten sie den Plan, fügten einen Vorteil nach dem anderen in ihre Umschreibungen ein und besonders Malfoy betonte immer wieder, wie gut eine solche Aktion doch für den Namen Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit wäre.

Narzissa biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte die Augen auf ihre Hände. Sie atmete schwer, schluckte und kaute auf ihren Lippen herum. In ihr schien es heftig zu arbeiten. Hermine war eigentlich überrascht zu sehen, wie zwiegespalten die Frau wirkte, denn das bedeutete, dass sie, ebenso wie ihr Mann vorher, der Idee wohl durchaus einiges abgewinnen konnte.

Schließlich atmete sie noch einmal schwer aus, hob ihren Kopf und sah ihrem Mann direkt in die Augen. „Bella wird niemals mitmachen! Du könntest eventuell mit Rod reden, vielleicht auch mit noch ein paar anderen. Aber Bella wird niemals… nie. Sie… sie würde eher sterben!"

Narzissa schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, als versuche sie, ein quälendes Bild loszuwerden, dann hielt sie wieder Malfoys Blick. „Oder uns alle umbringen. Sie würde uns schon allein für diese Unterhaltung ausliefern lassen. Lucius… sie… sie würde für ihn sterben!"

Malfoy nickte langsam, atmete tief ein und setzte sich unnatürlich gerade zurecht, hielt dabei jedoch immer noch Narzissas Hand. „Ich weiß. Aber… wir… ich könnte vielleicht wieder arbeiten und du… wir könnten ein ganz anderes Leben haben. Wenn nicht hier, dann gehen wir eben weg. Aber wir könnten ein eigenes Leben haben, ohne ihn und alles, was dies mit sich bringt. Und…", er brach ab, presste die Lippen zusammen und ein Ausdruck erschien in seinem Gesicht, den Hermine, wüsste sie es nicht besser, als schlechtes Gewissen bezeichnet hätte. „Draco…", fuhr er mit träger Stimme fort und Hermine konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er wesentlich mehr über seinen Sohn wusste, als er je zugeben würde. „Draco ist… er… er…" Er brach wieder ab, schluckte, suchte allzu offensichtlich nach Worten für etwas, das Hermine sehr genau bezeichnen könnte, er jedoch nicht. Zumindest nicht vor seiner Frau. „Ich möchte nicht, dass das seine Zukunft ist", kleidete er schließlich seine Sorgen in Worte. „Er… nein. Das ist keine gute Zukunft für ihn, wenn es so weitergeht und darauf läuft es hinaus. Wenn wir nicht sofort handeln, dann wird es so für den Rest unseres Lebens bleiben und ich… offen gestanden. Ich möchte nicht mehr. Du weißt das. Wir haben darüber geredet. Nicht so… ich möchte nicht für den Rest meines Lebens…"

„…aber sie ist meine Schwester", schnitt ihm Narzissa unvermittelt laut und energisch das Wort ab. „Sie wird kämpfen und… sie ist meine Schwester. Ich kann doch nicht…" Narzissa brach ab. Tränen in ihren Augen verrieten, wie nahe sie alle einem „Ja" waren, denn wegen einer unbestimmten Möglichkeit würde sie sich nicht so aufregen.

Ihr Mann legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken, seine andere Hand hielt immer noch ihre.

Hermine warf Harry einen angespannten Blick zu. Er verzog den Mund und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Hermine verstand den Wink und schwieg. Harry legte seine Hand auf Hermines. Sie drückten einander und lächelten sich für seine Sekunde an, dann versanken sie beide wieder stumm in einer Pose, die der, von Malfoy und Narzissa sehr ähnlich war. Doch nicht ganz. Harrys Hände schwitzten, Hermine zitterte. Das mochte bei den Malfoys ähnlich sein. Doch die waren nervös und angespannt, wohingegen Hermine und Harry vor freudiger Erregung brannten.

Sie spürten es beide.

Sie waren kurz vor dem Ziel. Wären sie Läufer, könnten sie die Ziellinie wohl schon sehen. Geradezu zum Greifen nahe.

Harrys Griff um Hermines Finger wurde fester.

Narzissa weinte und Malfoy hielt ihre Hand. Aber er verwarf die Idee nicht. Narzissa weinte, so sehr, wie es einer unterkühlten Frau wie ihr nur möglich war, doch sie sagte nicht nein.

Sie wollte es. Sie wollten es beide. Sie hatten Angst, das war offensichtlich. Jeder fürchtete aus seinen eigenen Gründen das, was kommen könnte. Aber wenn man diese Sorgen irgendwie handhaben könnte, dann würden sie zustimmen.

Der Geruch der Meuterei lag in der Luft und er duftete für Hermine so herrlich wie die frische Luft, die ins Zimmer strömt, wenn man einen lange geschlossenen Raum lüftet.

Hermine beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Harry und Snape sich ebenfalls für eine Millisekunde vielleicht zugenickt hatten. Hermine schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Druck von Harrys Fingern.

Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Auf keinen Fall etwas Dummes sagen jetzt. Sie wusste, was diese Leute von ihr hielten und es ärgerte sie, doch das war nebensächlich. Sie durfte sich nicht reizen lassen.

Es gab eine Chance.

Es gab Hoffnung.

Narzissa wimmerte wieder. „Sie ist doch meine Schwester… sie… wenn sie davon erfährt… sie…"

Snape räusperte sich. Hermine zuckte zusammen und fuhr erschrocken zu ihm herum.  
„Sie muss ihn rufen. Wir werden ihr Potter und Granger zeigen und sie wird dann den Dunklen Lord für uns rufen. Es wäre zu riskant, wenn es einer von uns tun würde. Er merkt zu leicht, wenn man lügt. Sie wird es tun und..."

„… aber er wird sie töten, wenn er merkt, dass es eine Falle war oder… oder sie tötet uns, wenn sie…"

„Wenn Bellatrix mich angreift, werde ich mich wehren!", erklärte Malfoy leise.

Snape nickte. „Narzissa… es wird nicht mit Bellatrix gehen. Wir…"

„Aber sie ist doch meine Schwester", weinte Narzissa verzweifelt.

Malfoy nickte. Nun endlich ließ er seine Frau los, er warf den beiden vor ihm einen unbestimmten Blick zu, dann wandte er sich kurz zu Snape, der ihm bestätigend zunickte und verharrte, mit rundem Rücken über seine Hände gebeugt. „Deswegen habe ich dich hergebeten. Ich werde es nicht tun, wenn du dagegen bist, aber", er hob die Hand, um Narzissas anhebenden Protest zu stoppen. „Aber… bedenke. Wir könnten unser altes Leben zurück haben. Wir könnten Ruhe haben, sicher sein… und… Narzissa… dein Sohn wäre kein Todesser mehr. Willst du, dass es mit uns allen so weitergeht wie bisher? Ich nicht. Das kann es nicht wert sein. Uns ging es vorher gut, nun leben wir in einem dauerhaften Albtraum. Das müssen wir nicht… Narzissa, dein Sohn. Willst du, dass das seine Zukunft ist? Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen, was dir wichtiger ist. Willst du ein Leben oder eine Schwester haben?"

Narzissa wimmerte, tupfte sich die Augen mit einem seidig-schimmernden Taschentuch ab und zuckte die Achseln. „Aber… Bellatrix wird sterben! Sie wird lieber sterben, als eine Meuterei zuzulassen."

„Ja!" Malfoy nickte so entschlossen, dass Hermine augenblicklich klar war, dass das für ihn kein bedauerlicher Gedanke war.

„Narzissa, wir müssen jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen. Wem können wir vertrauen? Wir haben eine Chance. Wenn die Leute vom Ministerium dabei sind, wenn sie wirklich tun, was Potter sagt, wir können gewinnen. Der Dunkle Lord, er ist nur ein Mann… was immer er uns auch glauben gemacht hat. Er ist nur ein einzelner Mann und wir sind keine hilflosen Kinder. Wir sind mächtig, in der Überzahl und er wird in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Wenn wir mit genug Leuten reden, wenn wir sicher sein können, dass es nach seiner Gefangennahme keine Versuche gibt ihn zu befreien. Es kann vorbei sein. In zwei Tagen kann alles vorbei sein."

Sie wimmerte, sie schniefte, sie wand sich um die Antwort und doch… zu guter Letzt sagte sie: „Ja."

Als nächstes rief man Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermine war eigentlich sicher, dass das auch eine sofortige Konfrontation mit Bellatrix bedeuten würde und ihr war über bei dem Gedanken, an Dracos Erzählungen über seine irre Tante alles andere als erpicht auf diese Begegnung.

Im Gegensatz zu Hermine und Harry schienen die Malfoys nicht überrascht, als ihr Schwager alleine erschien. Wie alle anderen, die nach Hermine und Harry den Raum betreten hatten, zog er zunächst seinen Zauberstab und grinste.

Auf Snapes und Malfoys Aufforderung hin, ließ er ihn jedoch mit reichlich verwirrter Miene wieder sinken. Der Plan wurde erklärt und Hermine und Harry tauschten verwirrte Blicke, als Rodolphus, mit dem möglichen Tod seiner Frau konfrontiert, nur träge mit den Schultern zuckte.

Narzissa schnüffelte in ein Taschentuch, wohingegen Malfoy mit schneller Stimme und einem fiebrigen Glanz in den Augen alle Details des Plans herunterrasselte. Während er redete, wurde er immer eifriger und schien von einem feurigen Wahn befallen zu werden, in dem er immer neue und neue Details zusätzlich hinzufügte.

Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er richtig Spaß hatte.

Snape machte jeden von Malfoys Einfällen schlecht, wodurch Malfoy nur noch mehr angespornt schien, die Sache weiter auszuspinnen. Am Ende stimmte auch Rodolphus zu. Eigentlich schien er sowieso nur zwei Bedenken zu haben. Zum einen wollte er nicht zurück ins Gefängnis, zum anderen sein Geld behalten. Als beides zu seiner Zufriedenheit geklärt war, erklärte er sich dazu bereit mitzumachen.

Nun wurde es schwierig. Es war wohl relativ gut vorhersehbar gewesen, dass Narzissa und Rodolphus zustimmen würden. Bellatrix würde man auf keinen Fall einweihen. Sie sollte der Köder sein, der in triumphierender Unwissenheit Voldemort anlocken würde.

Und dann? Wenn Voldemort da wäre, was dann?

Xxx

Harry und Hermine ließen sich die Augen verbinden und verließen das Manor in Begleitung Snapes. Er apparierte beide zu einem Ort, der sich den Hintergrundgeräuschen nach in der Nähe eines Hundezwingers befand. Von hier wurden sie Stufen nach unten geführt. Die Luft war modrig, also befanden sie sich wohl in einem Keller. Sie apparierten wieder. Frische, kühle Waldluft wehte um ihre Nasen. Als sie sich die Binden von den Augen nahmen, war Snape schon lautlos wie ein Geist verschwunden.

Weder Harry noch Hermine kannten diesen Wald, doch dies war auch nicht weiter von Belang, denn schließlich wollten sie nicht hierbleiben, sie mussten weiter. Gemeinsam apparierten sie aus dem unbekannten Dickicht, in eine Hermine ebenso unbekannte Lichtung hinein.

Das neueste Versteck des Ordens befand sich in einer von einem unermüdlich plätschernden Wasserfall verborgenen Höhle.

Harry erklärte seinen Plan. Keiner war bereit, sich darauf einzulassen.

Harry beugte sich zu Moody und Lupin hinab und flüsterte ihnen irgendetwas zu. Er zeigte ihnen mehrmals seine Hand und gestikulierte wichtigtuerisch.

Erregtes Getuschel folgte und dann… stimmten sie zu.

Xxx

Von Bellatrix gefangengenommen zu werden, war erwartungsgemäß einfach.

Sie mussten nichts weiter tun, als in einem Wald in Sichtweite des „Wohltätigkeitszentrums" zu stehen, und so tun, als würden sie observieren, während sie eigentlich nur darauf warteten, gefunden zu werden. Malfoy Senior hatte ihnen selbst gesagt, wie sein Familiensitz zu finden war. Außerdem hatte man eine Uhrzeit abgesprochen, zu der sich Hermine und Harry hier herumtreiben sollten.

Wenige Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft zerrissen vier scharfe Knallgeräusche die friedliche Stille des Waldes. Stimmen hoben in Hermines und Harrys Nähe an, Kontrollgänge wurden vereinbart und Bellatrix wurde, welch Zufall, genau in ihre Richtung geschickt.

Sie fand Harry und Hermine mit lautem Triumphschrei und schockte die beiden, noch ehe sie vortäuschen konnten, nach ihren Zauberstäben zu greifen.

Xxx

Herzklopfen.

Ihr Herz raste. Ihre Atmung war flach. Sie schwitzte vor Angst und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass sie sitzen durfte, doch alles was sie fühlte, war die nackte Angst um ihr Leben.

Sie spürte Harry hinter sich. Man hatte sie beide Rücken an Rücken zusammengebunden, ihnen die Hände gefesselt und solchermaßen verschnürt und verpackt auf den Boden gesetzt.

Hermine wusste nicht wo sie war. Ein großer, hellerleuchteter Raum ohne Möbel, der wie eine Versammlungshalle wirkte. Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blinzelte. Draußen war es immer noch Nacht. Wie spät mochte es mittlerweile sein? Hermine drehte den Kopf noch etwas weiter und erhaschte einen Blick auf eine Uhr, die über einer geräumigen Bühne hing. Ein Uhr nachts.

Sie spürte, wie sich Harrys Kopf hinter ihrem bewegte. Er hatte ihn vorsichtig zur Seite gedreht, so dass Hermine, wenn sie ihren Kopf ebenfalls zur Seite neigte, die Konturen seines Profils erkennen konnte. „Wo sind die anderen?", hauchte sie mit kaum geöffneten Lippen. „Verwandelt. Sie sind die Türen", flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar zurück.

„Ruhe!", kreischte eine schrille Stimme. Ein greller Blitz schoss quer durch den Raum, traf sie beide und ließ ihre geschwächten Körper vor Schmerzen tanzen.

Die „Türen" wurden geöffnet und Malfoy und Snape traten ein. Hermine und Harry hatten ihnen zuvor ihre Zauberstäbe ausgehändigt und stattdessen Ersatzzauberstäbe – Hermine hatte lieber nicht gefragt, wieso die Malfoys eine solch respektable Sammlung herrenloser Zauberstäbe in ihrem Haus hatten – erhalten. Ein Glück, denn Bellatrix hatte die gefundenen Zauberstäbe genüsslich glucksend zerbrochen. Harry und Hermine würden ihre Waffen sowieso nicht mehr brauchen, erklärte Bellatrix lachend, nachdem sie die beiden wieder geweckt hatte, da sie nun sterben würden.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", schnarrte Bellatrix zur Begrüßung und stellte sich schützend vor ihren Fang, so als fürchte sie, dass Malfoy und Snape sich ihre Beute unter den Arm klemmen und damit wegrennen könnten.

„Wir wurden gerufen", erwiderte Snape kühl.

Hermine sah Snape nicht und von Bellatrix konnte sie nur die Rückansicht erkennen. Dennoch konnte sie sich ihrer beider Gesichter vorstellen. Snape mit gelangweilt hochgezogener Augenbraue und Bellatrix, entsetzt und enttäuscht, weil ihr Herr diesen Triumph nicht mit ihr alleine zelebrieren wollte.

Wieder öffnete sich eine „Tür" und Rodolphus trat ein. Man hatte sich darauf geeinigt, nicht gleichzeitig zu erscheinen, da dies zu sehr den Anschein erwecken würde, dass die drei Männer von diesem Anlass gewusst und darauf gewartet hatten, eintreten zu dürfen.

„Und jetzt auch noch… du." Bellatrix schnaubte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie schien nicht sonderlich erfreut, ihren Ehemann zu sehen. Aber das beruhte offensichtlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. „Auch da?"

„Was heißt denn da „auch da"?", ereiferte sich Bellatrix und deutete sich mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Brust. „Ich habe sie gefangen. Ich, ich alleine, während ihr nutzlos im Wald herum gestolpert seid. Oh… ichwar es." Ihre Stimme nahm einen rührseligen Tonfall an. „Er wird mich ehren, weil ich es war, die Potter und das Schlammblut gefangen hat. Wir können sie für ihn töten und als Inferi zurück zu ihren Leuten schicken!" Bellatrix klang, als wäre Weihnachten und sie stünde kurz vor der Bescherung. Rodolphus, Snape und Malfoy stimmten in ihr höhnisches Gelächter mit ein.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf soweit es ging auf die Seite, Harry ebenfalls. Sie warfen sich bange Blicke zu. Und wenn die drei Männer nun auf die Idee kamen, dass es dann doch reizvoller war, weiterhin Todesser zu sein, Furcht zu verbreiben und sie beide nach Herzenslust zu foltern und dann zu töten?

Hermine erhaschte einen Blick auf Malfoy. Ein böses Funkeln brannte in seinen Augen. Er hob seinen Stab und… abermals wurden ihre vom Cruciatus getroffenen Körper durchgeschüttelt, von innen heraus verbrannt und zerquetscht.

Bellatrix hüpfte jubilierend um sie herum. Sie und die drei Männer schossen hier und da Folterflüche gegen Hermine und Harry ab, so dass immer abwechselnd einer von beiden schrie und zitterte. Im Siegestaumel zerschmetterten die vier Todesser vor lauter Übermut die Fensterscheiben, ließen die Kristallperlen am Kronleuchter zerplatzen – Hermines und Harrys Haut war hinterher übersät mit kleinen Wunden, die von den überall herumspritzenden Glassplittern stammten - und Bellatrix prahlte in einem ohrenzerfressenden Singsang von ihrer eigenen Meisterleistung, mit der sie ihrem Herren imponieren würde.

Schnelle, entschlossene Schritte hallten vom Vorraum wider. Der Gang einer Person, die zwar nicht schwer war, doch fest genug auftrat, dass man es selbst hier im Versammlungssaal hören konnte.

Er.

Bellatrix hielt in ihrem Freudentaumel inne und blieb stehen. Ihre Arme sanken anmutig wie die einer Ballerina nach unten.

Sie zitterte vor Erregung angesichts dessen, was nun geschehen würde. Die Tür öffnete sich und jemand kam herein.

Hermine konnte ihn nicht erkennen. „Ist er es?", flüsterte sie zu Harry, der in Richtung Tür gedreht worden war. „Ja", hauchte er und Hermine musste sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er Angst hatte.

Voldemort kam näher und lachte.

Nahe genug, damit Hermine die skurrile Szene, die sich nun zwischen Herr und Dienerin abspielte, beobachten konnte.

Bellatrix sank vor Voldemort auf die Knie. Sie hatte Tränen der Rührung in den Augen, noch ehe das erste Wort gefallen war. Sie zögerte, doch dann umklammerte sie die große, weiße Hand ihres Herren und drückte ihre verweinten Augen dagegen. „Mein Geschenk für euch, Mylord!"

Sie seufzte vor Dankbarkeit, als die weiße Hand ihr über den Kopf streichelte und sie tätschelte, als wäre sie ein besonders gut dressierter Hund.

Voldemort sprach sehr leise und sanft zu ihr und in Bellatrix Augen trat dabei ein Glanz, als ob ihr in diesem Moment ein Blick ins Paradies gewährt worden wäre.

Und dann passierte es.

Ein Knall und die vier Türen des Saales fielen krachend aus ihren Angeln.

Voldemort wirbelte herum und zog seinen Zauberstab. Die Türen schmolzen wie Wachs im Feuer dahin und verwandelten sich in Moody, Lupin, Bill Weasley und eine Frau, die Hermine heute Mittag im Ordenslager das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Bellatrix stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus. Eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Wut verzerrte ihr Gesicht. Panik in den Augen wirbelte sie zu ihrem Herren herum und… lachte. Die Angst in ihrem Gesicht war einer reinen Freude gewichen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde konnte Hermine einen Blick auf Snape erhaschen, dessen Gesicht zu einer teuflischen Fratze verzogen war, während sein Zauberstab wie der Taktstock eines Dirigenten auf und ab wedelte.

„Du!", zischte Voldemort, zu Bellatrix gewandt. Die hatte ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab erhoben und Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich auf ihren Herren gezielt hätte oder ihren Meister vor den sich verwandelnden Ordensleuten beschützen wollte.

Die Frage würde sich nicht klären lassen, denn sie starb durch Voldemorts Hand, noch ehe sie ihren eigenen Fluch aussprechen konnte.

Die Ordensleute feuerten Flüche ab, Voldemort beschwor innerhalb einer Millisekunde einen Schutzschild, doch es nützte ihm nichts, denn der Angriff, der ihn zu Fall bringen sollte, erfolgte hinterrücks.

Die drei verbleibenden Todesser schossen Voldemort von hinten in den Kopf. Eine Attacke, die er unmöglich kommen sehen konnte.

Der von Voldemort errichtete Schutzschild schwand wie Nebel und ließ nicht als den Nachklang eines Flimmerns, eines elektrisches Knistern in der Luft vielleicht, zurück. Schwand zu nichts dahin und nur noch die Gänsehaut der Lebenden, die wie unter elektrischer Spannung abstehenden Haare und ein Gefühl zwischen Übelkeit und Triumph blieb zurück.

Er war nicht tot.

Die Todesser, Snape, Malfoy und Rodolphus, hatten Wort gehalten. Die Ex-Auroren - und vermutlich in Bälde wieder eingesetzte - hätten nun herüberkommen können, um den Fang ihres Lebens zu machen. Da lag er, ein dicker Fisch, kapitaler Hirsch oder wie sonst man auch immer das Bedeutendste nennen mag, was man in seinem ganzen Leben je auf einer Jagd erlegen würde.

Sie brauchten einige Momente, um wieder zu sich zu finden und auch dann schafften sie es nicht, Voldemort zu berühren.

Hermine war sicher, dass man sie nur deswegen zuerst losband, um sich einen weiteren Moment des Mutsammelns gönnen zu können.

Moody und Lupin nahmen sich des bewusstlosen Voldemort an. Sie lähmten und fesselten ihn und das letzte, was Hermine von diesem Ungeheuer sah, waren seine langen, weißen Finger, als eine Masse, die wie schwarzes Gelee aussah, über seinen Körper floss und ihn einhüllte.

Snape ging zu seinen ehemaligen Kollegen, wollte helfen, doch sie wichen vor ihm zurück. Noch immer nicht gewillt ihm zu vertrauen. Wenn Hermine ruhiger gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich die Zeit genommen zu fragen, wie er es geschafft hatte, ihnen den genauen Standort des Wohltätigkeitszentrums mitzuteilen, wenn sie so wenig gewillt waren, ihm zuzuhören, doch angesichts eines geleeumhüllten Voldemorts zu ihren Füßen und all den Leuten um sie herum, die auf Moodys Ruf hin nachgekommen waren, beschloss sie, diese Überlegungen auf später zu verschieben.

Stattdessen setzte sie sich neben Lupin und Harry auf die Bühne und sah Voldemort bei seinem unfreiwilligen Abgang zu. Man würde ihn jetzt nach Nurmengard bringen, teilte Lupin mit, wo, wie er mit breitem Grinsen erklärte, man bereits eine Zelle für ihn hergerichtet und Wärter für ihn bestimmt hätte. Und keiner der Wärter sprach Englisch!

Snape rauschte mit aufgebauschter Robe aus dem Saal. Ein bestens gelaunter Malfoy hinterher. Bei seiner toten Schwägerin angekommen, hüpfte er leichtfüßig über ihren Leichnam hinweg und begann zu summen.

Eine Stunde später waren Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, Moody und Lupin gemeinsam im Ministerium. Eine weinende Narzissa war vorhin zu ihnen gestoßen und klagte über den Tod ihrer Schwester.

Rodolphus tätschelte ihr gemeinsam mit Malfoy den Rücken. Keiner der beiden wirkte auch nur im Entferntesten bedrückt.

Hermine fühlte sich von soviel Frohsinn, angesichts der weinenden Frau, angewidert.

Sie selbst fühlte sich ausgelaugt, müde und tonnenschwer.

Es hätte einen ärgern können, wie überaus freimütig Malfoy der Presse vom heutigen Tag berichtete. Wie er strahlte, seinen Triumph genoss und immerhin genug Anstand besaß zuzugeben, dass die Ordensleute freiwillig bei seinem Plan mitgemacht hätten.

Doch alles, wozu Hermine noch imstande war, war zu gähnen und sich müde an Harrys Schulter zu lehnen. „Wie hast du Moody und Lupin eigentlich dazu bekommen mitzumachen?", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr.

Harry grinste breit und erklärte leichthin: „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich Malfoy gegenüber einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hätte." Er zuckte die Achseln und zuckte fröhlich mit den Augenbrauen. „Naja… sie wollen doch nicht riskieren, dass ihr Retter tot umfällt. Oder?"

„Aber du hast doch gar nicht…"

„Na und?" Er winkte grinsend ab. „Solange wir dadurch am Ziel sind, ist mir das egal. Jetzt ist endlich Frieden! Jetzt ist alles wieder gut!"

Xxx

Draco Malfoy saß fassungslos im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem den neuesten Nachrichten im Radio. Er hörte es wohl und doch konnte er es nicht glauben. Um ihn herum sprangen andere Schüler auf, schrieen, lachten, weinten und waren doch ebenso sprachlos wie Draco, denn keiner von ihnen war im Moment in der Lage, seine Gefühle in Worte zu kleiden.

Sie waren fassungslos und entsetzt über das, was sie hörten. Voldemorts Lügen, die Grausamkeiten, die er gegenüber seinen Anhängern befohlen hatte und all die Dinge, die Dracos Leben und Glauben darstellten.

Und sein Vater hatte Voldemort verraten. Alles… er hatte alles verraten. Draco überliefen eiskalte Schauer, als er die wohlvertraute Stimme seines Vaters lügen hörte, dass das alles ein schrecklicher Irrtum gewesen sei und er so glücklich sei, dass nun Friede herrschte.

Dracos Atmung beschleunigte sich. Das Zimmer begann sich um ihn herum drehen, als er die anderen Namen hörte, die daran beteiligt waren.

Draco hatte seinen Vater nie so sehr gehasst wie in dem Moment, als der Nachrichtensprecher von der Amnestie gegenüber den Malfoys sprach. Draco war kein Verräter. Er wollte keiner von denen sein, die von diesem Verrat profitierten.

Er stand auf und ging, als er von Bellatrix' Tod hörte und die Menge um ihn herum darauf zu jubeln begann.

Er taumelte blind durch die Gänge, bis er sich an der Treppe nach oben wiederfand. Ohne recht zu wissen warum, nahm er immer drei Stufen auf einmal, hinauf zu den anderen.

Er war nicht der einzige Slytherin, der nun auf die belebte Große Halle zusteuerte. Scharenweise rempelten ihn Schüler an, die ihn einfach nicht wahrzunehmen schienen. Als wäre er unsichtbar.

Die Große Halle selbst war voll lärmender, lauter Menschen. Draco konnte in diesem Wirrwarr keine Gesichter erkennen. Das war auch nicht nötig, denn allein die schiere Anzahl der hier Versammelten sagte ihm, dass seine Welt soeben vernichtet worden war.

Dort drinnen waren die, die sich freuten. Hier draußen war er.

Draco ließ die feiernden Menschen hinter sich, nahm die nächste Treppe nach oben und ging.

Er ging nirgendwohin, hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel. Er ging einfach nur weg.

Auf der Mitte der Treppe stellte sich auch das als zu viel, zu schwierig und zu anstrengend heraus. Seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst, er brach in die Knie und sank ungelenk zu Boden. Er musste sich am Geländer festhalten, um nicht vollends den Halt zu verlieren, bis er endlich sicher saß.

Er hörte die anderen Schüler feiern. In der Großen Halle tobte das Leben und Draco spürte genau in diesem Moment, dass das, was andere Leben nannten, aus ihm gewichen war. Herausgesickert wie Blut aus einer Wunde, bis nichts mehr übrig war und nichts als eine leere Hülle zurückblieb.

Der Dunkle Lord war nicht mehr.

Die Todesser hatten sich ergeben. Einfach so. Als wäre das alles nur ein Spiel gewesen, das nun vorbei war, und die Kinder gingen nun nach Hause.

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Und beide Seiten hatten sich geeinigt. Einfach so…

Alles woran Draco geglaubt hatte, war dahin. Die Todesser hatten einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt? Aber das konnte nicht sein, das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Sein Vater hatte ihn verraten.

So kurz, so kurz vor dem Sieg und dieser versoffene Versager hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, zog den Schwanz ein und ergab sich, statt dass er Stärke bewiesen hätte und…

…sie waren doch so kurz vor dem Ziel.

Vater hatte es verdorben. Vater hatte alles verdorben.

Hatte Voldemort verraten… und Draco.

Hatte Draco um den Sieg betrogen und um den Triumph, der ihm doch sicher gewesen war.

Draco strich gedankenverloren über seinen linken Unterarm und beobachtete, wie sich am Fuße der Treppe ein Paar umarmte und küsste.

Er schüttelte dieses Bild ab, ignorierte das fröhliche Geschnatter, das von den beiden ausging und legte sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

Alles vorbei. Alles vorbei. Alles vorbei.

Bellatrix war tot und die anderen hochgestellten Todesser hatten sich einfach ergeben. Einfach… aufgegeben. Hatten diese Schweine, den Abfall, den Dreck… gewinnen lassen.

Hatten Draco seine Zukunft gestohlen.

Eine andere Stimme drang in seinen Geist. Er nahm die Hände von den Augen und sah, wie weit unten zwei Menschen die Große Halle betraten und mit Jubel empfangen wurden. Sie hielten einander im Arm, doch wurden sie Sekunden später auseinander gerissen, als eine Gruppe von anderen Schülern kam und sie umarmte.

Draco legte den Kopf schief. Einige seiner Leute standen da unten und sahen zu. Unschlüssig was sie tun sollten, standen sie nur da und beobachteten die große Masse der Feiernden. Selbst diejenigen, die auf seiner Seite gewesen waren – und das waren doch so viele gewesen, nicht wahr? - feierten, dass der Bürgerkrieg vorbei war.

Sie feierten. Sie feierten. Vor einigen Stunden hatten sie Draco zugehört und jetzt…

Draco legte sich wieder die Hände auf das Gesicht und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Der Werwolf Lupin war dort unten und - Draco drückte sich enger ans Treppengeländer und hoffte, dass man ihn von der Tür aus nicht sah – Professor McGonagall in Begleitung von Alastair Moody.

Potter war mit ihnen, Draco hörte ihn lachen. Schüler schlugen ihm auf die Schulter, reichten ihm irgendwelche Flaschen und lachten mit. Hermine stand dabei, ebenfalls mit einer Flasche in der Hand und jubelte. Ein Junge hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt.

Natürlich, warum nicht? Sie war immer noch ein Schlammblut und jetzt konnte sie über ihn triumphieren und lachen. Er war froh, dass er derjenige war, der das Ganze beendet hatte. Von vorneherein sinnlos, hoffnungslos und absolut lächerlich. Aber sie würde ihm fehlen.

Er ihr wohl nicht. Sie hatte sich bereits Ersatz besorgt. Und so jemand Verlogenes hatte ihm noch vor wenigen Tagen gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte.  
Sicher, da hätte er sie ja auch noch vor den Plänen des Lords schützen können. Jetzt dachte sie wohl, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchte. Verlogenes Weib.

Alles vorbei. Alles vorbei. Alles vorbei.

Und was jetzt?

Alle, zu denen er aufgeschaut hatte, waren entweder tot oder hatten sich als erbärmliche Versager und Feiglinge herausgestellt. Aber vielleicht… vielleicht… nein! Draco wollte sich nicht ergeben.

Niemals.

Aber da unten standen sie, die neuen, und feierten mit den Siegern.

Als ob dieses Kriegsende etwas Gutes wäre.

Diese dummen Kinder. Es war das Ende von allem, woran Draco seit frühester Kindheit geglaubt hatte und… was hatte er nicht alles für seine Familie getan und was hatte sie getan? Es interessierte sie überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte ihn verraten.

Draco sah wieder auf.

Potter stand immer noch in der Tür. Hermine neben ihm, umarmte irgendjemanden, dann wurde die Tür geschlossen. Er blieb hier alleine im Schatten der Treppe zurück.

Draco stand auf. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Er hatte alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war und ebenso wie diese Tür geschlossen worden war, hatten sich auch alle anderen Chancen in seinen Leben vor ihm verschlossen.

Für ihn gab es hier nichts mehr.

Draco ging die Treppe wieder hinunter und bog in den Korridor ein, der in der Treppe zu den Slytherinkerkern endete.

Er schrieb zwei Briefe.

Einen für Hermine. Ihr schrieb er, dass er sie vermisst hatte und es ihm sehr leid tat, dass ihre Beziehung so enden musste. Wenn die Dinge anders gewesen wären… und dass er sie liebte.

Und einen für seine Eltern. Hier schrieb er nichts von Liebe, sondern packte all seine Wut und alle Enttäuschung, die er in diesem Moment fühlte, in die wenigen Sätze, in denen er ihnen mitteilte, dass sie für ihn dreckige Verräter waren und er sie dafür verachtete, sein Leben zerstört zu haben.

Xxx

Hermine taumelte im Freudenrausch durch die Menge, ließ sich umarmen, küssen und beglückwünschen. Im Moment war es egal, wer hier auf welcher Seite stand. Der Schrecken war vorbei und man hatte vielen Todessern, vor allem den ganz jungen, Straffreiheit zugesichert, da die von Voldemort betriebene Propaganda so mächtig gewesen war, dass man sich kaum gegen diese Denkweise wehren konnte.

Moody hatte Hermine außerdem im Vertrauen gesagt, dass es einfach zu viele Sympathisanten wären, als das man sie alle aus dem Verkehr ziehen könnte. Der Staat würde zusammenbrechen.

Ob das nun gerecht war oder nicht, war Hermine in diesem Moment gleich. Endlich war es vorbei und endlich, endlich war die Angst vorbei.

Führende Todesser hatten sich ergeben. Diejenigen, die keine Amnestie erteilt bekamen, hatten sich freiwillig zu einer relativ kurzen Haftstrafe in Nurmengard verurteilen lassen. Harrys Meinung nach vor allem aus dem Grund, weil sie dort vor dem Unmut der belogenen Bevölkerung sicher waren. Sie würden dort ihre Zeit absitzen und dann, wenn sich die Wogen geglättet hatten, ein neues Leben beginnen.

Ein neues Leben… für alle. Auch für Draco. Wo war der eigentlich? Hermine ließ sich von ein paar Mitschülern auf einen der Häusertische helfen und spähte im Raum umher. Draco war normalerweise recht leicht in größeren Menschenmengen zu erkennen. Groß und weißblond wie er war, stach er überall heraus. Aber hier sah sie ihn nicht.

Mit einem mal überkam sie das dringende Bedürfnis, ihn noch einmal zu sehen und…ihn einfach zu sehen und ihm zu sagen, dass er gehen sollte. Immerhin war er auch fair genug gewesen sie zu warnen, sie sollte sich revanchieren.

Draco mochte Straferlass zugesichert bekommen haben, ob er sich darauf einlassen würde, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Sehr sicher war sie sich aber darüber, dass die anderen Schüler Draco die Strafe für seine Taten nicht erlassen würden, egal was der Minister sagte, sie würden sich an ihm rächen und deshalb musste er gehen.

Aber hier in der Halle war er nicht, nirgends. Ob er schon geflüchtet war? Hermine hätte ihn nun suchen können. Überall im Schloss und auf den Ländereien darum herum. Allein… sie hatte keine Lust dazu.

Einige Meter vor ihr ragte Hagrid hoch über die Köpfe der Schüler empor und knuddelte und küsste Herbert voll unbändiger Zuneigung. Herbert grinste breit und schmiegte sich an Hagrids Bart, als ob er ein Kater und kein Schwein wäre.

Hermine kramte in ihrem Umhang und fand sehr schnell, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Einen der letzten Zettel, die ihr Draco zugesteckt hatte. Sie hatte ihn als Andenken behalten und immer dann angesehen, wenn ihr danach war, sich richtig schlecht zu fühlen.

Heute standen die Dinge anders. Sie wollte sich gerade auf Herbert stürzen, als sie Harry von hinten am Arm packte und festhielt. „Wohin willst du denn? Wir sollen gleich eine Ansprache halten und alles erklären!"

Hermine schüttelte ihn unwillig ab. „Mach das mal alleine, du Held. Ich will jetzt erst zu Draco und…"

„Und?" Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ein trauriger Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß gar nicht so recht. Ich will einfach mit ihm reden…" Harrys misstrauische Miene ließ ihr Gesicht erglühen. Natürlich konnte er sich denken, dass Hermines Gründe Draco zu sehen, nicht gutzuheißen waren. „Ich gehe mit!" Entweder traute er ihr nicht oder er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Er verstärkte den Griff um Hermines Arm und zog sie mit sich. „Ich habe das üble Gefühl, dass wir von ihm noch Ärger erwarten können."

Hermine protestierte und wand sich, doch es gelang ihr nicht, Harry abzuschütteln. Als er dann vor ihr Herbert aus Hagrid Armen gezogen hatte und dem fröhlich grunzenden Schwein die rosa Locken kraulte, musste Hermine sich geschlagen geben.

Sie hielt Herbert den Zettel vor die Nase und umfasste Harrys Taille. „Such, Herbert!"

Xxx

Hermine stand mit Harry vor einer Besenkammer. Herbert lag platt vor der Tür, grunzte zufrieden und rollte sich am Boden.

Die Tür war zu.

„Er ist nicht hier!" Harry zuckte gelassen die Achseln und legte Hermine den Arm um die Schultern. „Komm, gehen wir. Hier ist er nicht, Herbert muss irgendwie die Feinabstimmung fehlen. Vielleicht muss er sich erst wieder aufladen, bevor er gezielter suchen kann. Komm, wir suchen mal weiter hinten."

„Herbert irrt sich nie!", protestierte Hermine. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf eine massive Tür aus dunklem Holz, die die Besenkammer vor ihnen verschloss.

Harry wollte sie schon weiterziehen, doch Hermine blieb stehen. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und atmete flach. Probeweise drückte sie die Klinke nach unten, um zu öffnen, doch unmöglich, die Besenkammer war verschlossen „Die Tür ist zu!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ja, und? Willst du kehren? Komm, er ist sicher bei den Slytherins und…"

Hermine zitterte heftiger, ihr war speiübel und eiskalt. „Die Tür ist zu", wimmerte sie. „Harry, die Tür ist zu."

„Ja, und?" Er schob die Brille etwas weiter zurück und ließ von ihr ab.

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, sie packte Harry am Arm und schrie: „Herbert irrt sich nie! Warum hat er die Tür zugeschlossen?"

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, sah zu der verschlossenen Tür, vor der Herbert sich immer noch wohlig hin und her wälzte, zur kreidebleichen, schluchzenden Hermine, zurück zur Tür, zu Herbert und wieder zu Hermine. Vorsichtig, als fürchte er, er könnte etwas zerbrechen, legte er eine Hand auf das Holz. „Komm raus, Malfoy! Wir wollen nur mit dir reden."

Keine Reaktion. Harry wiederholte seine Aufforderung noch einmal und noch einmal, während Herbert sich zufrieden vor der Tür niederließ. Er hatte seine Arbeit getan und Draco gefunden.

Hermine wurde zunehmend unruhiger und letztendlich steckte sie auch Harry damit an. Er rüttelte, schob, drückte… „Hilf mir! Mach schon…!"

Hermine wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie ihrer beider Umhänge in ihrer Hand hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe glitt die Welt um sie herum an ihr vorbei. Ihr Körper war taub und gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Beide Umhänge fielen zu Boden und zwei Zauberstäbe fielen klappernd heraus. Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück, sie presste sich die Hände gegen die Schläfen und immer, immer wieder wimmerte sie: „Warum ist er da drin?"

Harry packte seinen Zauberstab und zielte. Hermine schlang die Arme um sich und wimmerte nur noch lauter, als die Tür auch nach dem „Alohomora" immer noch verschlossen blieb.

„Geh beiseite. Geht nicht anders!" Harry trat selbst einen Schritt zurück. „Ich versuche, es nur auf die Tür zu beschränken! Expluso!"

Ein weißer Blitz schoss aus Harrys Zauberstab, traf auf die verschlossene Tür und sprengte mit der Wucht einer Handgranate ein Loch in die Mauer. Harry und Hermine wichen zurück und bedeckten ihre Köpfe. Steine flogen an ihnen vorbei, Splitter trafen sie an Armen, Beinen und Bauch. Rauch quoll um sie herum auf. Dann war es vorbei.

Hermine schubste Harry zur Seite und obwohl ihre Beine so taub waren, dass sie glaubte, sie habe gar keine, rannte sie zu dem vor ihr klaffenden, rauchenden Loch in der Mauer. Aufgewühlter Staub und Qualm erfüllte die Kammer, so dass sie keine drei Zentimeter weit sehen konnte. Ein umgestürztes Regalgerüst, Besen, umgefallene Eimer, Putzlappen und ein paar Zeitschriften wurden langsam auf dem Boden sichtbar, als sich der Qualm lichtete.

Staub rieselte auf Hermines Arme, ihren Kopf und in ihre Augen. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah, vielleicht einen Meter vor sich, zwei Füße im Qualm baumeln.

Hermine schrie.

Harry stürzte zu ihr, verharrte neben Hermine, sah sich ebenfalls eine Sekunde lang verwirrt im Raum um, dann hob auch er die Augen und schrie: „Scheiße!" Hastig zog er seinen Zauberstab, vollführte ein Drehbewegung und Sekunden später wehte aller Qualm, Rauch und Staub zur Kammer hinaus.

Harry rannte um ihn herum, als wäre irgendwo ein Platz, an dem man Draco eher herunterziehen könnte. Er packte Dracos Füße und zog, doch nichts passierte. „Scheiße, geht nicht. Ich breche ihm eher das Genick!", krächzte seine vom Rauch raue Stimme. Statt weiter an Draco zu zerren, zog er wieder seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf das Seil, an dem Draco hing und feuerte einen gezielten Fluch ab. Er traf, zerriss das Seil und Draco fiel polternd zu Boden.

Draco, schlaff, blau im Gesicht und reglos. Hermine schrie und schrie und schrie.

Harry versuchte nicht, sie zu trösten, stattdessen beugte er sich über Draco und verpasste ihr eine Ohrfeige. „Hör sofort auf zu schreien, ich kann sonst nicht denken!"

Hermine wimmerte und kippte nach vorne, auf Dracos Brust. Es war einfach zuviel für klare Gedanken, Handlungen oder irgendein anderes Gefühl. Der Schock hatte alles, was denken konnte, in ihr gelähmt und nur nackte Hysterie zurückgelassen.

Statt auf Hermine einzugehen, hob Harry abermals seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen silberweißen Patronushirsch daraus hervorbrechen, der in schnellem Galopp davoneilte.

Xxx

Hermine hatte Angst. Nein, nicht Angst. Panik, die Sorte von Panik, die jedes überlegte Handeln unmöglich macht und lähmt. Statt zu helfen, torkelte sie unruhig im Gang auf und ab. Inmitten der Kammer knieten Harry, Lupin und Madam Pomfrey.

„Warum atmet er immer noch nicht?", schimpfte Lupin. „Das würde uns jetzt noch fehlen. Jetzt ist alles vorbei und wir haben hier einen toten Jungen herumliegen!"

Nutzlos und vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation konnte Hermine nichts anderes tun als im Weg zu sein und zu weinen. Pomfrey drehte sich nicht um, hob aber die Hand und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Dann tat sie etwas, was sie Hermines Meinung nach vorher noch nicht getan hatte. Sie bedeutete Lupin, Dracos Kopf nach hinten zu überstrecken und schob ihm ihren Zauberstab fast vollkommen in den blutig aufgescheuerten Hals, der mittlerweile so blau und dick war wie eines der Tentakel des Riesenkraken im See.

„Der Hals ist zugeschwollen, wahrscheinlich kann er deswegen nicht mehr atmen. Ich setze ihm ein Band ein, das die Luftröhre stabilisiert!"

Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden später kamen ein paar Heiler den Gang herunter. Madam Pomfrey musste sie gerufen haben, ehe sie selbst auf Harrys Patronus hin hierher geeilt war und auf dem Weg den aufdringlichen Lupin mitgeschleppt hatte.

Die drei Heiler vertrieben die Ersthelfer, ließen sich neben Draco auf die Knie fallen und murmelten allerlei seltsame Beschwörungen. Hermine sah, wie einer der Heiler Draco den Zauberstab in die Kehle steckte. Wie ein Schlauch begann sich der Stab auszuhöhlen und produzierte ein Sauggeräusch. Der Zauberstab wurde mit einem Band fixiert und pumpte als magisches Beatmungsgerät weiterhin Sauerstoff in Dracos Lungen.

Obwohl sich sein Brustkorb nun wieder hob und senkte, wirkte er dennoch ebenso tot wie zuvor. Die Haut nicht mehr blau, sondern bereits violett. Die Heiler schienen auch so zu denken. Sie maßen seinen Puls, leuchteten ihm in die Augen und eine Frau setzte den Zauberstab wie einen Elektroschocker auf Dracos Brust, woraufhin sich sein Körper aufbäumte und er wild zu zucken begann.

Wieder wurde der Puls gemessen und wild mit allerlei Werkzeug an ihm herumhantiert.

Hermine und versuchte immer wieder, sich an den Heilern vorbeizuschieben, um zu sehen, was diese Leute mit Draco machten und um sie zu fragen, was los sei. Jemand, sie sah nicht wer, zog sie beiseite und piekte sie mit der Spitze eines Zauberstabes in den Arm. Ein scharfes Brennen breitete sich in ihrer Armbeuge aus und strahlte kurz darauf in Ober- und Unterarm aus.

Die Welt um sie herum wurde wieder klarer. Eine asiatisch aussehende Frau kniete neben ihr. „Ich habe Ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Kommen Sie, wir gehen hinaus."

Die Frau, obwohl kleiner und schmäler als Hermine, zog sie energisch nach oben und schob das immer noch zitternde Mädchen durch das Loch. Hermine wehrte sich, wollte zurück, doch die Frau bekam nun auch noch Unterstützung von Madam Pomfrey. „Sie nehmen ihn jetzt mit!"

Die Frau atmete tief durch und nickte zur Krankenschwester. „Das war gute Arbeit. Den Ring in den Hals einzusetzen. Sie hätten ihn noch drei Stunden weiter beatmen können und trotzdem wäre kein Sauerstoff reingekommen. Immerhin, die Chancen stehen ganz gut, dass er überlebt. Aber… wir bringen ihn jetzt weg. Sieht so aus, als wären bereits große Teile des Gehirns abgestorben!"

Vor Hermines Augen wurde es schwarz, sie kippte und sank in die hilfreichen Arme der sie auffangenden Heilerin. Die tätschelte ihr mütterlich die Schulter. „Wir können ihm helfen, aber er muss sofort ins Krankenhaus. Im Moment ist er stabil genug, dass er die Reise überleben kann!"

„Ich gehe mit!" Die Krankenschwester bestimmte das in einem Ton, der keinen Wiederspruch zuzulassen schien.

Ein weiterer Mann kam aus der Kammer. Hinter ihnen traten zwei zur Seite, den schwebenden Draco in ihrer Mitte. „Sie können jetzt nichts tun, wir müssen uns um sein Gehirn kümmern… Immerhin atmet er wieder!"

„Ich gehe mit!" Madam Pomfrey zog grimmig die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte den Arm um Hermines Schultern. „Sie geht auch mit. Wir haben Ihnen so einiges zu diesem Jungen zu sagen. Glauben Sie mir, das heute war noch das Normalste, was er n diesem ganzen Jahr gemacht hat!"

Die beiden Heiler tauschten verwirrte Blicke. „Bitte?"

„Ich gehe mit. Wir gehen mit!" Madam Pomfrey stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich bestehe darauf. Ich werde jetzt seine Krankenakte holen, die müssen Sie unbedingt sehen. Er darf auf gar keinen Fall einfach wieder entlassen werden. Er ist eine Gefahr für sich und andere und da muss endlich etwas unternommen werden!"

Die Asiatin, die Hermine auf merkwürdige Art bekannt vorkam, ergriff das Wort: „Sie wollen, dass er in der Psychiatrie vorgestellt wird?"

Madam Pomfrey nickte und zog Hermine an sich. „Ich gehe mit! Ich bestehe darauf. Da ist noch viel, viel mehr… ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie ihn heute Abend schon wieder nach Hause schicken."

Die Heiler tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann nickten sie und wiesen Hermine und Madam Pomfrey an, ihnen zu folgen.

**A.N.1: So, der Krieg ist tatsächlich "schon" vorbei und alle Beteiligten hoffen nun wieder ihre Ruhe zu haben.**  
**Ich würde sagen, dass nun das letzte Drittel der Story beginnt. Der Teil, wo die Beteiligten feststellen werden, dass die Probleme nicht automatisch gelöst sind, nur weil nicht mehr gekämpft wird.**

**Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir aber erstmal, wie es mit Draco weitergeht und was seine Eltern davon halten, dass ihr Sohn keine Lust auf Frieden hat (dafür aber umso mehr auf gewisse Schlammblüter).**


	28. Aufwachen Teil 1

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *durchknuddel***

**_A.N.1: Kapitel 28 + 29 waren ursprünglich als ein Kapitel gedacht. Da dieses Kapitel aber schrecklich lang wurde, musste ich es in der Mitte trennen._**

**_Hier ist nun also der erste Teil, viel Spaß damit._**

**LALILU:** Wobei das heute erst der Anfang ist. Hermine wird noch oft Gelegenheit haben, sich über die Malfoys zu ärgern.

** SNARRY:** Hi Du, so toll wieder von dir zu hören. Freut mich, dass es dir noch gefällt. Zu Harry werden wir noch öfter kommen.

* * *

** Kapitel 28: Aufwachen (Teil 1) **

Schmerzen.

Das erste, was Draco spürte, waren Schmerzen. Dann kam das Engegefühl im Hals, das mit dem scharfen Brennen einer offenen Wunde an seiner Kehle einherging. Er atmete tief ein und wunderte sich, dass er dazu imstande war. Dass sein schmerzender Hals es ihm gestattete, Sauerstoff durch die Kehle in die Lungen zu leiten.

Sehr viel natürlich nicht. Qualvoll wenig Luft war es, die er mit aller Macht aufsaugte. Noch dachte er nicht darüber nach. Hatte keine Gedanken und war sich kaum der Umgebung um ihn herum bewusst.

Das nächste was er spürte, war die Kälte. Gleich darauf wurde ihm klar, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Er spürte metallische, feindliche Kälte unter seinen Schultern, seinem Hintern und seinen Beinen. Er musste also auf dem Rücken liegen. Eine dünne Decke ging ihm bis zur Brust.

Einatmen – Ausatmen

Langsam. Schmerzhaft. Qualvoll.

Sein Gehirn schickte die ersten Gedanken los. Wo war er? Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Stimmen hörte. Viele verschiedene menschliche Stimmen. Manche hektisch, manche ruhig, manche aufgebracht, manche sanft. Ob sie weit entfernt oder nah waren, konnte er nicht unterscheiden. Er wurde sich bewusst, dass er Schritte hörte. Er hörte Menschen auf einem Kachelfußboden laufen, hörte metallisches Klirren, Gekritzel von Stiften und das Brodeln und Zischen gärender Tränke.

„Er wacht auf!"

Eine fremde, weibliche Stimme direkt neben ihm rief diese Worte in alarmiertem Tonfall. Draco hustete und Tränen traten in seine Augen, als er meinte, jede Sekunde ersticken zu müssen.

Ersticken…

Ein neuer Gedanke. Er hatte doch vorgehabt zu ersticken… und nun lag er hier.

Seine Augen flatterten und schickten ihm im Bruchteil von Sekunden Millionen von Eindrücken zur Verarbeitung in seinen Kopf. Zu viele. Er begann zu zittern.

Er sah zu viel auf einmal. Zu viel, um es verstehen zu können. Gleißend helles Licht. Menschen in limonengrünen Umhängen.

Eine sterile Atmosphäre. Er roch den scharfen Geruch von Reinigungsmittel. Menschen gingen um ihn herum. Eine weiß gestrichene Decke über ihm. Eine weiße Baumwolldecke auf seiner Haut.

Eine Frau, die einer anderen irgendetwas zurief.

Hermine, die mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand gelehnt stand und ihn aus verquollenen Augen ansah.

Madam Pomfrey, die mit einer anderen, asiatisch aussehenden Frau heftig diskutierte und das Gesicht eines Mannes, der sich über ihn beugte.

Eine Hand auf seiner Stirn und ein Daumen, der ihm eine schweißverklebte Strähne vor den Augen wegwischte.

Der Mann war schon etwas älter, trug eine dicke Brille und hatte seine wenigen ihm verbliebenen Haare ungeschickt über den kahler werdenden Kopf gebürstet.

Er lächelte. „Willkommen zurück."

Dracos Gehirn erlaubte ihm wieder zu denken und zu erinnern. Innerhalb einer Sekunde war alles wieder da. Dass Voldemort weggebracht worden war. Dass alles vorbei war. Dass man ihn verraten hatte… ihn alleine zurückgelassen hatte.

Und nun lag er hier.

Tränen flossen über seine Wangen. Seine Kehle schmerzte bei jedem Schluchzen. Er spürte Riemen an seinen Armen und Beinen. Er war hier festgeschnallt und konnte sein Gesicht nicht bedecken, als er nackt, entblößt und vollkommen schutzlos in diesem Krankenhaus zu weinen begann wie ein kleines Kind. „Nein…" Sein Körper bebte, er konnte nur krächzen, er zitterte am ganzen Leib und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde die Wahrheit grausamer. Er lebte immer noch. „Nein…"

„Sch…" Der Mann strich ihm über die Stirn, als ob das irgendetwas ändern könnte und versuchte ihn mit sanften Worten zu trösten. „Es wird alles wieder gut, Draco. Sie sind hier im St.-Mungo-Hospital."

„Nein…" Zittern. Weinen. Frösteln.

„Scht… Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns um Sie. Ich bin Heiler Sayer und ich bin für Sie da!"

„Nein…" Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch vermochte nicht, die beruhigende Hand abzuschütteln. „Nein…" Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, versuchte, die Tränen vor dem Mann über ihm zu verbergen, doch was half es? Er war umgeben von Leuten, die ihn anstarrten.

„Ihre Eltern kommen sicher auch bald. Wir haben nach ihnen geschickt. Sie kommen sicher, sobald sie die Nachricht erhalten. Sch... Sie sind nicht alleine, Draco."

Er schluchzte um so bitterer.

„Sehen Sie!" Der freundlich aussehende Mann ruckte mit dem Kopf hinter sich, wo Hermine mit verweinten Augen, ebenfalls schluchzend, langsam auf ihn zu trottete. „Ihre Freundin ist auch hier. Sie hat sich um Sie gekümmert, bis wir kamen. Sie sind nicht allein. Es wird alles wieder gut."

Das war zu viel. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, riss er sich hoch. Die Arme an die Liege gefesselt, vermochte er doch, seinen Oberkörper halbwegs aufzurichten. Egal ob es schmerzte, egal ob er nackt war, egal wie demütigend das alles war. Er wollte nur noch eines. Hermine seinen ganzen Hass ins Gesicht brüllen: „Warum hast du das gemacht? Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich, warum tust du mir das an?"

Hermine schluchzte. Sie zitterte und ließ sich von Madam Pomfrey umarmen. Sie sah schuldbewusst aus, doch sie entschuldigte sich nicht.

Er merkte, dass der Mann seine Stirn losgelassen hatte und versuchte, ihn langsam wieder nach unten zu drücken, doch er wehrte sich. Er strampelte, wand sich jedes Mal, wenn er Hermines Gesicht an dem Mann vorbei erblicken konnte und brüllte voller Hass und Wut: „Du verdammtes Schlammblut! Warum hast du das gemacht? Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich! Du bist genauso verlogen wie alle anderen!"

Zwei andere Männer erschienen über seinem Gesicht und hielten ihn fest, während der Heiler seinen Zauberstab in eine Phiole tauchte. Etwas tropfte von der Spitze, bevor er einen Stich in seiner Schulter spürte. Er wurde ruhiger, als das Medikament, das man ihm gegeben hatte, zu wirken begann… und schlief ein.

xxx

Hermine durfte bleiben. Sie durfte im Krankenhaus bleiben und mit Madam Pomfrey warten, bis Draco nicht mehr in Gefahr war. Sie durfte bleiben, als dieser Mann mit der dicken Brille und der dummen Frisur sich als die Person vorstellte, bei der Madam Pomfrey wohl des öfteren Rat geholt hatte.

Sein Name war Malcolm Sayer. Er war Heiler hier im Krankenhaus und hatte eine psychotherapeutische Praxis eröffnen dürfen.

Sie durfte mitgehen, als er gemeinsam mit Madam Pomfrey und all den Akten, die sie über Draco hatte auftreiben können, in sein Büro hochging. Dort erklärte Madam Pomfrey, dass es ihr absolut egal sei, ob man sie verklagen würde, weil sie hier über Schulinterna sprach. Sie erzählte von all den Vorfällen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass Draco zu ihr gebracht worden war. Erzählte auch davon, wie oft er selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Lehrer und Schüler zu ihr geschickt worden waren.  
Dann wurde Hermine aufgefordert, etwas zu sagen und sie zögerte nur kurz, denn eigentlich wollte sie schon so lange darüber sprechen, wie es mit Draco war. Wie es war, bei seinen Panikattacken, Halluzinationen, Gefühlsausbrüchen aller Art, seiner Einsamkeit, aber auch seiner Grausamkeit dabei zu sein, und absolut nichts, gar nichts machen zu können. Zusehen zu müssen, wie er mehr und mehr „Todesser" wurde und wie seltsam er vor allem in der letzten Zeit geworden war. Und von dieser Sache mit Seamus. Sie erzählte, dass er ja eigentlich Schluss gemacht habe und sie nicht so recht wisse, ob sie jetzt überhaupt im Krankenhaus bleiben solle.

Daraufhin lächelte der Heiler und sagte, dass er das schon glaube.

Als sie geendet hatte, schwammen ihre Augen in Tränen und ihre Nase tropfte. Heiler Sayer gab ihr ein Taschentuch und schenkte ihr ein wärmendes Lächeln. Er hatte die ganze Zeit recht wenig gesagt, nur zugehört und mit jedem weiteren Wort betrübter gewirkt.

„Oh je", seufzte er endlich „Da bringen sie mir ein verletztes Schießpulverfass."

Der Heiler wusste bereits, dass Draco ein Todesser war. Nicht nur, weil Madam Pomfrey schon Andeutungen gemacht hatte, sondern auch, weil er es vorhin schließlich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte. Das dunkle Mal auf Dracos Arm.

Aber er wusste nicht, wie sehr Draco darunter gelitten hatte. Der monatelange Selbsthass, die Andeutungen, die er immer wieder gemacht hatte, die schlimmen Dinge, an die er sich gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte und die permanente Bedrohung, die Drogen... Und dann… dann hätte er sich eben verändert.

Heiler Sayer nickte, hörte zu, verzog das Gesicht und trippelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seinem Schreibtisch. In kurzem Abstand kam eine Schwester vorbei, die bei jedem Mal frustrierter und genervter klang, wenn sie sagte, dass man die Malfoys immer noch nicht gefunden hätte.

Dann und wann kam ein Mann, wohl ein Pfleger, und erklärte dem immer verdrießlicher dreinblickenden Heiler, dass Draco sich über seinen Aufenthalt hier sehr aufregen würde, er seinen Zauberstab zurückverlangt und zwei Krankenschwestern schwer verletzt hatte. Man hatte ihm mehrmals Beruhigungsmittel geben müssen.

Seltsam, wie ein Vorfall alles verändern konnte. Hermine hatte geglaubt, dass sie Draco verachten würde, dass nun alles mit ihnen vorbei wäre und sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben würde. Dennoch saß sie jetzt hier, hielt seinen Abschiedsbrief an sie in ihrer Hand und hörte sich an, wie die Heiler ihr Dracos Verhalten im letzten Jahr erklärten.

Und nun… da sie den Brief wieder weggelegt hatte und eigentlich hätte gehen können, da sie alles Relevante gesagt hatte, blieb sie. Die Heiler hatten ihr gesagt, dass Draco unten nach ihr gefragt hätte und sie sehen wollte. Und sie? Sie wollte ihn sehen und… schwer zu sagen, was sie dann tun würde. Aber gehen konnte und wollte sie nicht. Es mochte nur ein Vorfall in einem Meer von verrückten Taten eines Wahnsinnigen gewesen sein. Dennoch, als sie Draco in der Besenkammer gesehen hatte, war klar geworden, dass die Sache zwischen ihnen nicht beendet war und Hermine ihn jetzt nicht im Stich lassen konnte.

Sie hatte Ron alleine gelassen und egal wie wenig sich ihre Beziehung zu Ron mit dem, was sie mit Draco hatte, vergleichen ließ, sie würde so etwas nie wieder tun.

Hermine saß über zwei Stunden mit Madam Pomfrey zusammen in Sayers Büro, tief versunken in ihren Gedanken und in Schweigen, während der Heiler unten bei Draco war und mit ihm redete. So gut es eben ging.

Die Asiatin, die Hermine schon in der Notaufnahm gesehen hatte, ließ sich neben dem Heiler nieder, sah sich die Akten durch und stellte ebenfalls viele Fragen an Madam Pomfrey und Hermine.

Ein wichtig aussehender Mann aus dem Ministerium kam vorbei, besprach etwas mit dem Heiler und überreichte einige Urkunden mit dem Vermerk, dass diese zu unterschreiben seien.

Die Sonne begann bereits langsam zu sinken. Hermine und Madam Pomfrey redeten, Heiler Sayer kritzelte bei jedem Wort, das sie sprachen mit und immer noch keine Nachricht von den Malfoys.

Dann endlich kam ein Pfleger und sagte, dass Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy jeden Moment kommen würden. Sie wären vormittags auf einer Pressekonferenz gewesen und danach im Ministerium, um mit dem Minister über die aktuelle Lage zu diskutieren.

Genau 19:30 Uhr öffnete sich die Tür und zwei gehetzt wirkende Personen betraten den Raum. Die eine war ein großer, schlanker Mann mit langen, weißblonden Haaren, gehüllt in einen eleganten schwarzen Umhang. In der behandschuhten Hand hielt er einen kunstvoll gearbeiteten Gehstock mit silbernem Schlangenkopf an der Spitze.

Die zweite Person war eine schlanke Frau, gekleidet in ein sicherlich sündhaft teures, cremefarbenes Tweed-Kleid. Das blonde Haar war zu einem straffen, doch an ihr sehr vorteilhaft wirkenden Knoten hochgesteckt.

Lucius Malfoy straffte sich, reckte stolz sein Kinn, marschierte wie ein König durch die Reihen seiner Untertanen auf die um den Schreibtisch versammelten Menschen zu und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, als er Hermine sah. Todesblicke trafen sie, er hob seinen Gehstock und deutete mit dem Schlangenkopf auf Hermine. „Was macht die denn hier?", blaffte er Heiler Sayer anstelle einer Begrüßung an.

Mrs. Malfoy rümpfte die Nase und machte ein Gesicht, als sei sie in einen ausgesprochen aromatisch duftenden Hundehaufen getreten. „Schicken Sie sie hinaus!", befahl sie in herrischem Ton und ließ sich mit der mädchenhaften Eleganz einer Balletttänzerin auf einen der beiden freien Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch sinken.

Ihr Mann nickte zustimmend, wandte sich von dem Anblick ab, der sein Auge erzürnt hatte und glitt auf den freien Stuhl neben seiner Gemahlin.

Während sich Dracos Eltern dazu herabließen, ihre Plätze einzunehmen und sich elegant ihrer Umhänge entledigten, warf der Heiler Hermine einen amüsierten Blick zu. Die asiatische Frau hustete und murmelte dem Heiler hinter vorgehaltener Hand etwas zu. Der schnaubte und nickte zustimmend.

Madam Pomfrey, neben Hermine, schürzte die Lippen und holte tief Luft. Auch Hermine straffte sich, setzte sich aufrecht hin, zog die Schultern hoch und hob ihr Kinn. Sie würde sich hier nicht klein machen lassen. Nicht von diesen Leuten.

„Wollen Sie wirklich, dass Miss Granger schon geht?", fragt der Heiler freundlich, als die Malfoys ihn schließlich ansahen. Ihren Blicken nach war die Antwort eindeutig „ja" doch der Heiler kümmerte sich nicht darum und lächelte freundlich weiter. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten ihr vorher noch danken. Immerhin hat sie Draco in letzter, in allerletzter Sekunde muss ich sagen, gefunden und ohne ihre und Madam Pomfreys schnelle Hilfe wäre er tot!"

Die Malfoys verzogen die Gesichter. Offensichtlich wussten sie das schon, denn sie wirkten nicht überrascht. Wohl aber, als wären sie gerade an ein äußerst peinliches Familiengeheimnis erinnert worden.

Narzissa strich über sorgsam nach hinten frisiertes Haar und drehte sich in Richtung Hermine um. „Danke, Madam Pomfrey." Zu Hermine sagte sie nichts, nickte aber knapp. Hermine erwiderte den Gruß nicht, ebenso wenig Lucius' knappes Nicken und Augenbrauenzucken, da die beiden sowieso schon wieder wegsahen.

Endlich wusste Hermine, an wen die asiatische Frau erinnerte. Sayers Assistentin oder Mitarbeiterin stellte sich als Meihui Chang vor. Sie sei, verkündete sie freundlich zu Hermine gewandt, Cho Changs Mutter.

Dann lächelte sie die Malfoys ebenso freundlich an und sagte, dass es ja noch aus einem anderen Grund gut wäre, wenn Hermine hier wäre. Sie hatte sehr viel Wichtiges über Draco mitteilen können. Immerhin hätte niemand in den letzten Monaten so viel Kontakt zu Draco gehabt wie Hermine.

„Wieso?", platzte Narzissa heraus, der für Sekunden die wohlgeübte Fassung entglitt.

Hermine wurde rot und sah zu Boden.

„Ja, wissen Sie denn nicht, dass die beiden ein Paar sind?", fragte Heilerin Chang fröhlich, der Hermine ja schon gesagt hatte, dass die Malfoys das nicht wussten.

„Wie bitte?", ächzte Lucius, vollkommen konsterniert. „Mit der?", fragte er und deutete auf Hermine, als wolle er sie mit einem Fingerzeig zum Tode verurteilen. „Seit wann?"

„Genau, sie und Ihr Sohn!", bestätigte Heilerin Chang und nickte Hermine aufmunternd zu. „Dann klären Sie Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy doch einmal über Ihre geheime Beziehung auf!" Sie lachte so hell und heiter, als wäre das alles ein besonders lustiges Ratespiel.

„Nun… ja", begann Hermine zaghaft, die es ihrerseits nun auch vermied, die heftig atmenden Malfoys anzusehen und stattdessen einen mehrarmigen Kerzenständer auf dem Schreibtisch des Heilers inspizierte. „Wir sind… oder waren zusammen. Seit… weiß nicht so genau. Vielleicht kurz nach Neujahr…"

Narzissa holte hörbar Luft und schmetterte voller Verachtung: „Mein Sohn würde schon aus Prinzip niemals etwas mir einer wie der", hier musste Hermine doch vor Wut hart schlucken, sie drehte sich zu Narzissa um und sah, dass sie von beiden Malfoys belauert wurde, „anfangen."

Lucius lächelte nonchalant, zeigte dabei seine strahlend weißen Zähne und zuckte lässig mit den Augenbrauen. „Und speziell mit ihr nicht. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir die da nicht kennen würden", erklärte er mit hingebungsvoller Häme und Hermines Magen krampfte sich vor Zorn zusammen, weil Dracos Eltern sie ansahen und trotzdem von ihr sprachen, als wäre sie gar nicht im Raum. „… er hasst sie. Schon immer…", lächelte Lucius charmant an Hermine vorbei zu Heilerin Chang. „Sie sind im gleichen Jahrgang in Hogwarts. Wirklich… wir kennen sie." Er lachte und schüttelte die blonde Mähne so munter, als ob er eigens hierher gekommen wäre, um Schlammblutwitze zu erzählen. „Narzissa, Liebes. Erinnerst du dich, was er über ihre Hasenzähne erzählt hat?"

Narzissas Miene hellte sich auf, als wäre ihre gerade eine besonders angenehme Erinnerung eingefallen. „Ja, sicher. Oh, Moment, ich weiß. Erinnerst du dich, was er über diese Elfensache gesagt hat?"

Beide lachten schallend.

Der Heiler räusperte sich vernehmlich. Das Lachen erstarb. Ganz so unbefangen, wie sie wirken wollten, waren die Malfoys wohl doch nicht. Heiler Sayer faltete die Hände auf Dracos Akte und schnalzte mit Zunge. „Nun, ich habe vorhin mit Ihrem Sohn geredet und Miss Granger hat Recht." Die Gesichter der Malfoys sanken in sich zusammen, doch der Heiler achtete nicht darauf. „Deswegen sind wir jedoch nicht hier. Ich bitte Sie speziell diese Diskussion auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt zu verschieben", bat er und gestikulierte mit den Händen, als ob er einen imaginären Gegenstand durch die Luft schieben würde. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen eigentlich darüber reden, was heute mit Draco passiert ist!"

Der Heiler fasste den Vorfall noch einmal in kurzen Sätzen zusammen. So gefasst wie die Malfoys waren, ging Hermine davon aus, dass sie bereits bei ihrer Ankunft, unten in der Notaufnahme, oder schon, als sie die Nachricht bekommen hatten, einiges erfahren hatten. Die Fakten waren vertraut genug, um die Fassung wahren zu können.

„Nun", sagte der Heiler nachdem er mit seinem Vortrag geendet hatte, klappte Dracos Akte auf und kratzte sich an der Nase, „haben wir ein Problem. Tja, wie soll ich das ausdrücken?"

Narzissa strich sich über ihr sorgsam zurückgeknotetes Haar und Lucius trippelte mit den Fingernägeln auf der Stuhllehne.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, die Sache ist die. Das Krankenhaus ist im Moment durch die vielen Kriegsverletzten eigentlich schon überbelegt. Zudem kommen immer wieder Leute mit Drachengrippe zu uns… Tja… wir dürfen Personen nur dann stationär aufnehmen, wenn sie körperlich so krank sind, dass eine ambulante Behandlung nicht möglich ist!" Er seufzte schwer und Hermine entdeckte einfach nur Unverständnis in den edel-bleichen Gesichtern der Malfoys.

Heiler Sayer beugte sich über die Akte, schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf und stöhnte unbehaglich. „Sehen Sie… Wenn ich hier auf die Untersuchungsergebnisse sehe. Die Wunde am Hals ist… behandelbar. Er hat einige Prellungen, ich weiß nicht genau woher. Tja… er hat einen Leberschaden." Der Heiler sah auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Der Untersuchung nach, hat er über einen geraumen Zeitraum hin regelmäßig diverse Drogen konsumiert. Wussten Sie das?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf und funkelte zu ihrem Mann, der nun mit deutlich geröteten Wangen zum Fenster hinaus sah. Er zuckte die Achseln und sah dabei so verlegen aus, dass die Antwort eindeutig „ja" gewesen wäre, wenn er gesprochen hätte.

Der Heiler verzog missbilligend das Gesicht und beugte sich wieder über die Akte. „Wie auch immer… Wir können den Leberschaden behandeln. Wobei wir natürlich eine Entgiftung anstreben… Tja…. Das ist… nun... die Entgiftung… der Entzug wird nicht leicht, aber allein deswegen darf ich ihn nicht einweisen und selbst wenn, wären das nur wenige Tage."

„Was ist denn mit seinen Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Hermine. „Er hat immer wieder gesagt, dass er starke Kopf- und Bauchschmerzen hat."

Der Heiler nickte, fuhr mit dem Finger über eine Zeile, in der er wohl genau das notiert hatte und schüttelte dann doch den Kopf. „Stress, Miss Granger, keine körperlichen Ursachen. Wir haben das bereits in der Anamnese abgeklärt!"

„Bitte?" Narzissa legte elegant die Beine übereinander und lächelte aalglatt. „Was bitteschön, ist eine Ana…?"

„Anamnese, Madam. Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich habe mit ihm über den Vorfall und einige andere Dinge gesprochen, um mir ein Bild von seinem Zustand machen zu können."

Hermine ächzte ungläubig. „Und das hat er Ihnen gesagt? Er hat mit ihnen freiwillig über seine Kopfschmerzen geredet und über…"

„Nein!" Der Heiler hustete verlegen und rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum, schob den Kerzenhalter einige Zentimeter auf dem Tisch nach vorne als versuche er, sich dahinter zu verstecken. „Nein, er wollte eigentlich mit überhaupt niemandem reden." Er lächelte unglücklich durch die Arme des Kerzenhalters hindurch zu Hermine. „Wir haben ihm Veritaserum gegeben… es ging leider nicht anders."

„Sie haben was?" Lucius stieß mit dem Gehstock auf den Boden und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „Das ist empörend. Das ist illegal, ich werde Sie anzeigen. Mit welchen Methoden arbeiten Sie hier eigentlich?"

Der Heiler Sayer und die Heilerin Chang tauschten vielsagende Blicke, seufzten simultan und schienen mit den Augen irgendeine stumme Unterhaltung zu führen. Heilerin Chang nahm den Faden auf. Wesentlich ruhiger, melodischer und freundlicher, als dies bei ihrem männlichen Kollegen geklungen hätte. „Wir wissen durchaus, dass der Einsatz von Veritaserum ethisch gesehen problematisch ist. Wir haben jedoch vom Ministerium die Erlaubnis, dies zumindest zu Anamnesezwecken, gegebenenfalls in Kombination mit Legilimentik, einzusetzen. Wir müssen das Gefahrenpotential abschätzen."

„Welches Gefahrenpotential?", blaffte Narzissa undamenhaft.

„Nun", Heilerin Chang tauschte abermals einen Blick mit dem Heiler Sayer, der nur die Augenbrauen hochzog und eine Grimasse machte, „… inwiefern er nach wie vor selbstmordgefährdet ist. Und bedauerlicherweise ist er das. Also… deswegen ist uns sein weiterer Verbleib auch so wichtig. Draco ist nach wie vor suizidal!"

Lucius lachte, schüttelte sich lässig eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und belächelte die Heilerin herablassend. „Mein Sohn hat nicht versucht sich umzubringen!"

„Mr. Malfoy", keuchte die Heilerin. „Er… doch…"

„Nein, nein." Lucius schüttelte erhaben den Kopf und winkte gelassen mit der Hand ab. „So etwas tut er nicht!"

„Aber, Sir", wiedersprach nun auch Heilerin Sayer. „Miss Granger hat ihn heute Morgen in einer verschlossenen Besenkammer gefunden, wo er sich an einer Paketschnur aufgehängt hat!"

„Ein Unfall!"

„Aber er hat das Zimmer verschlossen. Er ist einfach von den anderen weggegangen ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen, hat sich in einem abgelegenen Zimmer eingeschlossen und sich an einer Deckenleuchte aufgehängt!" Der Heiler schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie kann das denn ein Unfall gewesen sein?"

Narzissas Gesicht erhellte sich, als wäre ihr gerade eine alles erklärende Antwort gekommen. „Sie sagten doch selbst, dass er gestern Drogen genommen hat. Sie sind Heiler, Sie müssen das doch wissen… wenn junge Leute Drogen nehmen dann machen sie Dinge, die…"

Der Heiler knallte die Akte zu, atmete einmal heftig durch und erwiderte, nun schon etwas unfreundlicher: „Madam. Erstens, er hat nicht nur gestern Drogen genommen, sondern seit längerem und ich sagte doch, wir haben ihn im Anamnesegespräch danach gefragt und er sagte…"

„Woher wollen Sie überhaupt wissen, wie diese Drogen, die er angeblich genommen hat, in Verbindung mit Veritaserum wirken?" Lucius freute sich offensichtlich über seinen eigenen Einwand.

Die Heiler tauschten wieder Blicke. Sie wirkten fassungslos. „Mr. Malfoy, wir wissen das. Das Veritaserum hat gewirkt und er hat mir", der Heiler tippte sich gegen die Brust, „mehrmals sehr deutlich gesagt, dass er auf jeden Fall sterben wollte und diese Absicht nach wie vor hat! Er will nicht in dieser Welt, wie sie jetzt ist, weiterleben. So", er schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, woraufhin er sich einen tadelnden Blick seiner etwas gelasseneren Kollegin einfing. „Und nun sind wir wieder beim Problem, das ich eben angesprochen habe. Draco ist suizidal, durch die Todesserzeit mehrfachtraumatisiert und hat, wie es scheint, eine schwere Störung entwickelt."

Die Malfoys belächelten das schwere, psychologische Vokabular und Lucius wagte sogar, es als „Muggelhumbug" zu verspotten.

„Sir!" Der Heiler wurde mit jedem Wort immer lauter und sprach immer eindringlicher. „Wir können ihn nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen. Draco ist eine Gefahr für sich und andere."

Narzissa winkte mit beiden Händen ab, presste die Handflächen auf die Stuhllehnen und erhob sich elegant. „Also, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt unsern Sohn holen und gehen. Wir hatte einen langen Tag und haben wirklich keine Zeit, uns irgendwelche Muggeltheorien über diesen albernen Unfall anzuhören!"

Nun verlor auch Heilerin Chang die Geduld. „Wir mussten ihn dreimal wiederbeleben, bis wir im Krankenhaus waren. Ich habe ihn in der Schule gesehen. Seine Haut war bereits lila angelaufen, Blase und Darm hatten sich entleert und ganze Bereiche des Gehirns waren beschädigt!"

Narzissa gefror auf der Stelle. Elegant und aufrecht wie eine Marmorstatue betrachtete sie die Heilerin. Soweit hatte sie wohl zumindest verstanden, dass das nicht nach einer Lappalie klang. Ihr Mann verschränkte die Arme und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Heilerin Chang schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Verstehen Sie? Er wäre um ein Haar gestorben. Wir mussten Teile seines Gehirns wiederherstellen. Wenn wir ein paar Minuten später gekommen wären, nein, wenn Miss Granger ihn nur wenige Augenblicke später gefunden hätte, dann hätten wir ihm nicht mehr helfen können. Dann wäre Draco tot und Sie wären keine Eltern mehr. Und… und genau das wollte er. Er wollte nicht gefunden werden. Er hat sich absichtlich dort aufgehängt, wo ihn voraussichtlich niemand finden würde, weil er sterben wollte. Verstehen Sie das?"

Die Malfoys tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Narzissa setzte sich wieder und Lucius wischte sich über die Stirn. „Und wieso hat man ihn dann gefunden?", fragte er matt.

Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Lucius ihr tatsächlich eine Frage gestellt hatte. Wenn auch nicht mit direkter Anrede. „Ähm… Aufspürzauber. Ich… ja, ich wollte mit ihm reden, jetzt, wo es vorbei ist und die Leute waren alle so wild… Ich wollte nicht suchen und dann… naja… es war ein Suchzauber." Hermine wurde übel. Unvermittelt stand ihr das Bild des von der Decke baumelnden Draco vor Augen. Sie presste sich die Hand vor den Mund und schloss die Augen.

Madam Pomfrey legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und hielt sie. „Mir geht's gut", protestierte Hermine matt. „Ich musste nur daran denken… er hat so schlimm ausgesehen." Sie löste sich von der Krankenschwester und spürte, wie bei dem Gedanken an diese Kammer ihr eigener Hals eng und ihre Augen feucht wurden. Sie deutete mit beiden Händen auf ihre Kehle. „Sein Hals war so… dick…. angeschwollen und… er war ganz blau im Gesicht." Die Krankenschwester nickte und wirkte bei dieser Beschreibung nicht weniger unbehaglich als Hermine.

Heiler und Heilerin wirkten betroffen. Die Malfoys gelangweilt.

Der Heiler selbst musste ebenfalls seine leicht glänzende Stirn abtupfen. Dann rubbelte er sich über das Gesicht, warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Standuhr, die gegenüber seines Schreibtisches stand – acht Uhr abends – klappte Dracos Akte wieder auf. „Also", sagte er gedehnt, verengte die Augen und fuhr mit den Fingern über eine Zeile, die sich am oberen Rand des Pergamentes befand. „Was ich bei der Anamnese erfragt habe, bestätigt das, was mir von Madam Pomfrey und Miss Granger gesagt wurde. Draco zeigt seit Monaten Symptome, die, in Verbindung mit dem, was er sonst noch gesagt hat, auf eine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung hinweisen. So… sagt Ihnen der Begriff etwas?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. Lucius zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und senkte den Blick auf einen Punkt, der irgendwo vor seinen Füßen sein musste.

Der Heiler nickte, kratzte sich hinter seinem Ohr und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nach hinten sinken, um Dracos Eltern direkt ansehen zu können. Eine Geste der Höflichkeit und Aufmerksamkeit, die von keinem der Malfoys erwidert wurde. „Nun, wir können das später genauer klären. Aktuell bedeutet es, dass er eine Gefahr für sich und andere Leute darstellt. Er ist suizidal und aggressiv im Umgang mit anderen." Er seufzte, warf seiner Kollegin einen fragenden Blick zu, die nickte, um zu zeigen, dass sie der Aufforderung zu sprechen nachkommen würde. „Als er gegen Vormittag aufwachte und wir ihn hochbringen wollten, um mit ihm selbst zu sprechen, hat er zwei Krankenschwestern angegriffen. Sie… nun, man kümmert sich um sie. Aber sie wurden schwer verletzt."

Narzissa schloss für einen Moment die Augen, Lucius stierte wie versteinert weiterhin auf den Fußboden.

„Er forderte seinen Zauberstab. Das Personal durfte diesen nicht ohne Einwilligung eins Heilers aushändigen. Nun, laut Madam Pomfrey, kam es in der Schule wohl dauerhaft zu solchen… Aussetzern."

Lucius räusperte sich und kratzte sich die Nase. „Er war… er ist… Sie haben sicher seinen linken Arm gesehen…"

„Natürlich!"

„Tja… Man hat ihm beigebracht sich zu wehren, wenn…"

Der Heiler ließ sich nach vorne fallen und ächzte fassungslos. „Man hat ihm beigebracht, wesentlich kleineren Frauen ein Auge auszustechen, wenn sie ihm ein Glas Wasser anbieten?"

Lucius hob für einen Moment die Augen, senkte sie gleich wieder und zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Das muss er wohl falsch verstanden haben!"

Der Heiler nickte eifrig. „Eben. Genau das ist ja das Problem. Aber… sehen Sie, wir können ihm da helfen!"

„Ach, und wie?"

„Nun… Ich möchte ihn auf meiner Station einweisen lassen." Der Heiler biss sich auf die Lippen und sah die Malfoys sehr prüfend an. Man hätte meinen können, dass er gerade etwas sehr Unzüchtiges gesagt hätte, wie er auf den Lippen kaute und die angespannten die Gesichter der Malfoys studierte.

Narzissa hob die Hand und winkte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigeinger ab. „Aber Sie sagten doch, dass Sie ihn nicht hier lassen können, solange er keine akute Erkrankung hat!"

„Tja", begann der Heiler gedehnt und holte tief Luft. Jetzt kam etwas, das er offenbar sehr ungern mit den Malfoys besprechen wollte, sich wohl jedoch kaum davor drücken konnte. Hermine konnte ihn verstehen, sie hatten mittags ja bereits lang und breit darüber geredet. Der Heiler und Heilerin Chang hatten es sogar schon Draco selbst erklärt. Das war dann auch der Grund für den zweiten Angriff auf das Personal gewesen, sollte Hermine das richtig verstanden haben.

„Ich kann ihn nicht unten als Patienten in der Unfallabteilung lassen und auch nicht in der Ambulanz. Ich möchte ihn… hier einweisen. Hier oben."

Mr. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Hier?"

„Ja… ich… in der Psychiatrie." Wenn dieses Wort den Malfoys überhaupt ein Begriff sein sollte, schien es sie nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Narzissa betrachtete ihre Nägel und Lucius beugte sich nach unten, um seine Schuhe zu binden. Hermine sah, dass Madam Pomfrey sich zur Heilerin hinüberbeugte und verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte.

Der Heiler verdrehte die Augen, schien dasselbe zu denken wie Madam Pomfrey, doch er sprach tapfer weiter. „Nun, es ist so. Genau genommen hat das Krankenhaus hier keine psychiatrische Abteilung. Wie Sie sicher wissen, sind solche Dinge in unserer Welt sehr neu!"

Lucius lachte abfällig unter dem Schreibtisch und knotete eifrig weiter. Hermine hörte ihn wieder etwas wie „Muggelhumbug" murmeln.

„… ich habe mich mit einigen Kollegen zusammengetan und gemeinsam haben wir uns hier sozusagen eingemietet. Wir haben eine Abteilung für Suchtpatienten, Persönlichkeitsstörungen und, nun, zwei Abteilungen für Traumaopfer. Ich selbst habe jahrelang in diversen Militärkrankenhäusern in den USA speziell mit Soldaten gearbeitet, die Kriegstraumata erlitten hatten."

„Muggel?", fragte Narzissa angewidert und stieß ihren Mann in die Seite, der daraufhin wieder unter dem Tisch auftauchte und seine Frau darin unterstützte, den Heiler zu belächeln.

„Ja, Muggel… aber… nun… zu meiner Person. Ich bin reinblütiger Zauberer, sollte Ihnen das wichtig sein. Ich habe nach Hogwarts studiert und danach meine Ausbildung zum Heiler gemacht. In meinem ersten Urlaub in dieser Zeit reiste ich in die USA und nun ja… verliebte mich und heiratete eine… Muggel. Meine Frau hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt Psychologie studiert. Da mich das Fach interessierte und ich meiner Angebeteten näher kommen wollte, schrieb ich mich ebenfalls ein. Nun… was soll ich sagen. Ich war schockiert, wie blind unsere Welt in dieser Beziehung ist… Tja, ich habe mein Studium abgeschlossen, eine Ausbildung zum Psychotherapeuten gemacht und eine Stelle in einer Militärpsychiatrie angenommen. Man schickte mich im Laufe dieser Tätigkeit diverse Male in der Welt herum, um speziell mit Kindern und Jugendlichen mit Kriegserfahrungen zu arbeiten. Ich stieß dabei auch immer wieder auf jugendliche Zauberer, die von ihren diversen Regierungen als besonders effektive Killer engagiert worden waren. Die Muggel konnten diesen Kindern kaum helfen… sie nutzten sie wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten, hielten sie jedoch für verflucht und so wurden sie aus Auffangstationen für Kindersoldaten recht schnell von den anderen hinausgejagt. Man hat sie nicht verstanden. Tja… ich habe ein Jahr in Ruanda gelebt und als ich ausreisen musste, habe ich ein paar der Jungen mitgenommen. Hmm… meine Frau willigte ein, dass wir gemeinsam eine eigene Einrichtung für diese Jugendlichen aufbauen wollten. Nun… man erlaubte uns Räume in St. Mungo zu mieten, wo einige Kollegen ebenfalls sehr dringend Hilfe für magische Menschen anbieten wollten. Tja… und seitdem bin ich hier Leiter. Ich habe hier fünf Bereiche eröffnen können, zwei, wie gesagt, speziell für Kriegstraumata. Mittlerweile nicht nur Kinder, der Krieg in unserem eigenen Land machte eine gemischte Gruppe nötig. Tja… ich bin jetzt über dreißig Jahre in diesem Beruf und ich möchte meinen, dass ich eine gewisse Kenntnis über die besonderen Probleme dieser Menschen erworben habe. Wenn ich mir Draco so ansehe, dann ist er auf jeden Fall betroffen und wir können ihm außerhalb der Klinik kaum helfen."

Heiler Sayer öffnete eine Schublade, zog ein Pergament daraus hervor und knallte es vor Mr. Malfoy auf den Schreibtisch.

„Hier", begann er in kühlem Ton und schlug mit der Hand auf das Schriftstück, „ist der Antrag zur Einweisung." Er angelte in die gleiche Schublade, fand wohl nichts und suchte auf seinem Schreibtisch herum, bis er schließlich ein zweites Formular unter Dracos Akte hervorzog. „Das hier wäre auch wichtig. Da Draco volljährig ist und er nicht freiwillig bleiben möchte, müssen wir ihn zwangseinweisen. Heute Mittag war bereits ein Justizbeamter da, mit dem ich die Formalitäten geklärt habe. Wir müssen für die Zeit, in der er so labil ist, einen rechtlichen Betreuer bestellen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass das einer von Ihnen beiden ist." Der Heiler streckte Lucius das Formular entgegen, der es mit ungläubigem, amüsiertem Kopfschütteln entgegennahm.

„Sollten Sie sich weigern zu unterschreiben, werde ich selbst mich zum Betreuer bestimmen lassen. Die Gutachter stimmten mit mir überein, dass die Sache unumgänglich ist."

Narzissa gähnte verhalten, beugte sich nach vorne, um ihr Handtäschchen auf ihren Schoß zu setzen, öffnete es und begann sofort, blind für die Außenwelt, hingebungsvoll darin herumzusuchen.

Lucius grinste breit, hob das Formular in die Höhe und zerriss es mit einer einzigen Handbewegung, dann begann er unvermittelt zu lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist meine Meinung zu Ihren wirren Muggelfantasien. Sie werden Draco jetzt entlassen und danach bringen wir ihn zurück in die Schule. Er hat in wenigen Wochen seine Abschlussprüfung und…"

„Mr. Malfoy!", keuchte der Heiler entsetzt. Er hob fassungslos die Hände und fingerte in der Luft herum, als versuche er irgendetwas zu greifen. „Er kann nicht zurück in die Schule. Haben Sie mir nicht zugehört? Er attackiert grundlos Leute… mehr noch… er…", der Heiler schlug mit beiden Händen vollkommen perplex auf den Tisch und konnte über so viel Unverstand nur den Kopf schütteln. „Sir, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich heute Mittag Diagnosegespräche mit ihm geführt habe und dass er mir von massiven Probleme erzählt hat und… Merlin, Mr. Malfoy. Er hat mir gegenüber klipp und klar gesagt, dass er einen neuen Selbstmordversuch unternehmen wird, sobald er hier draußen ist. Mr.… Sir… Sie… Sie können ihn doch nicht jetzt einfach zurückschicken. Sie", der Heiler hob erneut fassungslos die Hände. „Sir, wir… wir sollten jetzt Klartext reden. Ich habe zusätzlich zum Veritaserum Legilimentik eingesetzt, um die Funktionsfähigkeit seines Gehirns überprüfen zu können. Mr. Malfoy…. Muss ich denn wirklich noch deutlicher werden? Viele Erinnerungen sind verschüttet, er hat Gedächtnislücken und das… also das, was ich in dieser ganz kurzen Zeit gesehen habe, hat ausgereicht, dass mir hinterher schlecht war. Hören Sie? Mir war speiübel… und ich gehe davon aus, dass das, an was er sich nicht erinnern kann, noch schlimmer ist. Mr. Malfoy…. Sir…. Sie müssen das doch wissen… Sir, Mann… Sie können sich doch nicht hinstellen und sagen, dass er jetzt einfach weitermachen soll, als ob nichts gewesen wäre!"

Lucius setzte sich auf und schien schon wieder empört loswettern zu wollen, doch seine Frau legte ihm, noch bevor er das erste Wort sagen konnte, ihre Hand auf die Schulter und stoppte allein durch diese Geste den sicher bevorstehenden Ausbruch. „Davon war nicht die Rede. Unterstellen Sie uns nichts. Dennoch ist es so, dass Draco in wenigen Wochen Prüfungen hat und seine schulische Laufbahn aus diesem Grund mit absolutem Vorrang zu behandeln ist. Das verstehen Sie sicher."

Die beiden Heiler verstanden es nicht. Nun hob sogar Heilerin Chang ihre sonst so melodisch leise Stimme leicht an. „Mrs. Malfoy. Nun sehen Sie es doch einmal ganz…nun… praktisch. Draco hat in dieser Schule vor versammelter Mannschaft einen Mitschüler hingerichtet… Was denken Sie denn, wie die anderen Schüler nun auf ihn reagieren werden?"

„Er wurde angegriffen", platzte Lucius erbost dazwischen und machte ein Gesicht, als ob er genau das jetzt auch in Erwägung ziehen würde.

„Wurde er nicht!" Hermine konnte zumindest hierbei nicht still sein. Sollten die Malfoys doch ruhig weiter an ihr vorbeisehen. Zumindest die Heiler sollten es hören. „Ich habe mit Schülern gesprochen, die dabei waren. Er hat ein Loch in die Wand gesprengt, weil er die Tür nicht öffnen konnte. Mauersteine saßen locker. Als er durch das Loch ging, fiel einer herunter. Draco hat nicht nachgesehen, wo der Stein herkam, sondern ging sofort auf Seamus los und hat…" Hermine schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, da die Abneigung und Ekel, die sie vor Augen hatte, durch irgendetwas gestoppt werden mussten. Und sei es durch ihre eigenen Hände. „Er hat eine Show daraus gemacht… das war so grauenhaft."

Madam Pomfrey seufzte schwer. „Ich habe seitdem täglich Schüler bei mir, die Angst haben, in den Gängen ermordet zu werden. Viele trauen sich gar nicht mehr zu essen. Diese Vorfall war ein Trauma für alle, die dort waren… da sitzt man einfach so beim Essen und auf einmal stirbt ein Mitschüler vor aller Augen. Wird hingerichtet von…" Madam Pomfrey schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und schien um bessere Worte zu ringen, doch sie fand keine. „Von einem gefährlichen Irren. Verstehen Sie doch, die Schüler haben nun Angst, dass er in der Schule Amok läuft."

„Und die Angst haben sie zu Recht!" Der Heiler nickte sorgenschwer. „Draco kann weder seine Emotionen kontrollieren, noch die Welt um sich herum auch nur halbwegs adäquat einschätzen…"

Lucius schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Schreibtisch vor sich. „Mein Sohn ist doch nicht verrückt!"

Heiler Sayer zuckte die Achseln und erwiderte mit ausdrucksloser Miene. „Doch!"

Hermine drückte sich in ihrem Sessel hinein, als sie Lucius gefährlich zucken sah, bereit, den Zauberstab zu greifen. Dann entspannte sich seine Haltung jedoch wieder und statt wieder zu schreien, lachte er den offenbar in seinen Augen nicht ernst zu nehmenden Therapeuten höhnisch aus. „Das ist doch lächerlich. Wissen Sie…"

„Lächerlich ist es zu glauben, dass man Teenager losschicken kann, um zu foltern und bestialisch zu morden und sie dann genauso wie vorher wieder zurückzubekommt."

Narzissa sah aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen, sie öffnete den Mund, holte tief Luft und setzte sich gerade auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht. Sie wandte sich ihrem Mann zu, hob einen Finger und… brach wieder ab.

Lucius schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um das, was gerade gesagt worden war, in vollem Umfang zu erfassen. Dann öffnete er den Mund, wurde mit jedem weiteren Atemzug röter im Gesicht, bekam eine steile Zornesfalte auf der Stirn und schrie wutentbrannt: „Was bilden Sie sich ein, mit wem Sie hier reden? Was erlauben Sie Muggelfreund sich eigentlich? Wissen Sie, wer ich bin? Für was halten Sie mich eigentlich?"

Heiler Sayer faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Mr. Malfoy strenger an, als es McGonagall je bei einem Schüler vermocht hatte. „Ich halte Sie für einen soziopathischen Mörder, der seinen Sohn in den Suizid getrieben hat."

Lucius klappte der Mund auf und Hermine dachte, dass er nun wieder zu schreien anfangen würde, vielleicht sogar, dass er seinen Zauberstab ziehen würde, um den Heiler zu verfluchen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er starrte den Arzt einfach nur mit bebenden Lippen an.

Heilerin Chang räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Wir sollten versuchen, wieder ruhiger zu werden. Ein Streit würde keinem etwas nützen. Wir reden jetzt hier die ganze Zeit über Draco. Aber, mein Kollege hat es ja eben schon erwähnt: Draco ist volljährig und auch wenn ich eine Zwangseinweisung unbedingt befürworte, finde ich doch, dass wir ihn an diesem Gespräch beteiligen sollten. Immerhin reden wir über sein Leben!"

Hermine rutschte auf dem Stuhl herum, senkte die Augen zu Boden und versuchte, sich das heftige Herzklopfen, das sie überkam, als der Heiler seine Kollegin und Madam Pomfrey bat, Draco zu holen, nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie schauderte unwillkürlich und nahm einige Momente lang das grimmige Gemurmel, das zwischen den Malfoys und dem Heiler ausgetauscht wurde, gar nicht wahr.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und vier Menschen betraten den Raum. Heilerin Chang und Madam Pomfrey kamen zügig herein und steuerten auf ihre Plätze zu. Hinter ihnen kam Draco in Begleitung eines Mannes. Hermine beugte sich unwillkürlich nach hinten, um ihn in voller Größe sehen zu können, als sie ihn hinter Draco hereinkommen sah.

Er war… riesig. Über zwei Meter auf jeden Fall, pechschwarz, mit muskelbepackten Armen und einem Kreuz so breit wie ein Kleiderschrank. Hermine fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich, als sie sah, wie er Draco mit leichtem Druck den wartenden Menschen entgegen schob.

War das schon einer der neu eingesetzten Auroren? Jemand, der ihn bewachen sollte, hatte das mit der Amnestie doch nicht geklappt?

„Danke, Sam!", sagte der Heiler knapp und winkte dem Schwarzen zu. Der winkte fröhlich zurück, schlug Draco freundlich auf den Rücken und machte wieder kehrt, zur Tür hinaus. Merlin, er musste sich bücken, um hindurchzupassen.

Hermine hätte nicht sagen können, was genau sie erwartet hatte, aber dass Draco nach alledem einfach so in den Raum geschlendert kam, war ein Schock. Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an und spürte, wie sie bei seinem Anblick ein unruhiges Zittern überkam.  
Man hatte ihm frische Kleidung gegeben. Muggelkleidung zweifellos. Ein paar Jeans, Turnschuhe und ein T-Shirt. Er sah so… falsch aus, in diesen Kleidern.

Doch natürlich schenkte sie seiner Kleidung höchstens für den Bruchteil einer Millisekunde Beachtung, denn das, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit einfing, war sein Hals. Dieser dicke, breite, weiße Verband, den man um seinen immer noch geschwollenen, leicht lila verfärbten Hals gebunden hatte.

Dessen ungeachtet ging Draco hoch erhobenen Hauptes – Hermine presste sich die geballte Faust vor den Mund, da ihr schon wieder das Bild der blutig zugeschwollenen Kehle vor Augen stand und konnte nicht anders tun, als ihn anzustarren. Sie wollte nicht, es tat weh, es war unangenehm und dennoch zog dieser Verband wie ein Magnet ihre Augen auf sich.

Draco blieb vor seinen Eltern, bedachte sie mit einem bitterbösen Blick und krächzte: „Verräter!"

Lucius' Augen verengten sich gefährlich, er setzte sich mit geradem Rücken hin und holte schon Luft zu einer heftigen Erwiderung, hielt jedoch augenblicklich inne und sank wieder in seinem Stuhl zurück. Was hatte ihn aufgehalten? Narzissa, die ihre Hand auf seine gelegt hatte oder doch der einschüchternde Anblick des dicken Verbandes um Dracos Hals?

Draco selbst grinste hämisch, nahm den Stuhl, den man neben seinen Eltern für ihn bereitgestellt hatte und schwang ihn mit lautem Poltern direkt neben Hermine, wo er sich mit starr nach vorne gerichteten Augen niederließ.

Hermine schluckte schwer, sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so vollkommen hilflos. Was sollte man denn tun, wenn jemand sich eine solche… Verletzung zugezogen hatte? Sie zögerte einen Moment, aber dann wagte auch sie, ihre Hand zu heben und sie auf Dracos zu legen. „Wie geht es dir?"

Draco machte Anstalten, den Kopf zu ihr zu drehen, zuckte jedoch unvermittelt zusammen, wohl die Halsnarbe, und drehte ihr dann den halben Oberkörper zu. „Du hast mich gefunden? Du hast mich da runtergeholt?"

Hermine nickte.

„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen!" Er hustete, legte seine freie Hand an seinen Hals und kratzte sich am Verband.

Heilerin Chang sprang auf und packte ihn. „Bitte nicht, die Verletzung ist…" Draco wirbelte ungeachtet seiner Schmerzen herum, sprang auf und stieß die Frau von sich, so dass sie hintenüber gegen den Schreibtisch kippte und auf ihren Hintern fiel.

Narzissa und Lucius tauschten Blicke, die vordergründig amüsiert, im zweiten Moment jedoch irritiert wirkten.

Hermines Magen verknotete sich mit jeder weiteren Sekunde mehr. Sie gab sich Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben und dennoch schwankte sie leicht, als sie selbst aufstand, weil ihre Knie vor Nervosität zitterten. Sanft legte sie ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn nach hinten. „Komm!"

Die Heilerin hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt und wirkte, zu Hermines Erstaunen, irgendwie zufrieden. Dennoch klang sie ehrlich, als sie sich entschuldigte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie einfach angefasst habe. Nur, Sie sollten die Narbe im Moment besser in Ruhe lassen, es blutet sonst wieder. Tut es jetzt weh?"

Draco wirkte einen Moment verwirrt, schien die Entschuldigung überhaupt nicht einordnen zu können, dann nickte er jedoch.

„Wir werden Ihnen Salbe mitgeben, davon wird es besser. Aber bitte", die Heilerin streckte ihm die Hände beschwörend entgegen, achtete jedoch darauf, ihm nicht wieder körperlich zu nahe zu treten, „lassen Sie zumindest für heute die Wunde in Ruhe und vermeiden Sie ruckartige Bewegungen! Die Wunde ist noch sehr empfindlich."

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und legte ein Bein locker über das andere und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wirkte in seiner Haltung sehr missbilligend und abwehrend. Es überraschte Hermine, als sie spürte, dass er nun von sich aus nach ihrer Hand griff. Sie lächelte dünn und strich ihm sanft mit dem Daumen über die Finger.

Der Heiler wartete noch, bis alle wieder auf ihren Plätzen saßen, dann lehnte er sich entspannt in seinem Sessel zurück, drehte sich mit auf dem Bauch gefalteten Händen zu Draco und lächelte einladend. „Schön, dass Sie bei uns sind, Draco!"

Draco, der ganz offensichtlich gern auf die Einladung verzichtet hätte, schnarrte heiser: „Ich will sofort meinen Zauberstab zurück!"

Der Heiler nickte, doch die Antwort fiel weniger einlenkend aus. „Das verstehe ich, aber das wird leider nicht möglich sein. Wir haben heute Mittag bereits darüber gesprochen, erinnern Sie…"

Draco wirbelte mit dem ganzen Körper zu seinen Eltern herum, was dieser Geste etwas albern Hüpfendes verlieh. Die rechte Hand immer noch mit Hermines Hand verschlungen, hob er die linke und deutete auf den Heiler. „Er hat mir Veritaserum gegeben und Legilimentik gegen mich eingesetzt. Macht was dagegen!"

Lucius und Narzissa nickten hoheitsvoll. Schienen mit einer solchen Forderung viel besser vertraut als mit Vorwürfen seitens ihres Sohnes.

Lucius richtete sich an den Heiler und wedelte mit einem Finger herrisch in der Luft herum. „Ich fordere, dass Sie meinem Sohn sofort seinen Zauberstab zurückgeben. Sie haben kein Recht dazu, ansonsten werde ich Sie wegen Diebstahls belangen!"

Der Heiler schmunzelte freundlich und Hermine hatte das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er sich irgendwie über den unfreundlichen Ton der drei Malfoys freute. „Das geht leider nicht. Ich sagte doch, ich habe bereits mit dem Ministerium Rücksprache gehalten. Wir dürfen in diesen Fällen den Zauberstab bis auf Weiteres einbehalten. Nun, Draco!" Er drehte sich wieder Draco zu, dessen Hand sich bei dieser direkten Ansprache einen Moment verkrampfte und enger um Hermines schloss. „Wir haben uns gerade über die heutigen Vorfälle unterhalten und überlegen, wie wir damit umgehen sollen. Da Sie nun nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schweben und wir die anderen Dinge, wie die Drogensucht", Hermines Finger wurden so fest gequetscht, dass ihr ein leises „au" herausplatzte, „den Leberschaden und natürlich die Halsverletzung auch ambulant behandeln können, werden wir Sie nun aus der Notambulanz entlassen!"

„Dann kann ich ja gehen", krächzte Draco und wollte schon aufstehen, sank jedoch zurück, als Hermine ihn sanft nach unten zog und der Heiler beschwörend die Hände hob und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, wir sollten vorher noch einiges klären. Nämlich die Frage, wo Sie nun hinzugehen gedenken. Ihre Eltern", er deutet auf die Malfoys, „wollen, dass Sie heute noch in die Schule zurückkehren."

„Nein!", protestierte Draco heftig. Er drehte beiden den Oberkörper zu und krächzte voll Ingrimm: „Auf keinen Fall, ich geh auf keinen Fall dahin zurück. Das könnt ihr vergessen!"

„Ich halte es auch nicht für eine gute Idee, Draco", bestätigte der Heiler sanft. „Der Krieg mag wohl vorbei sein, aber immerhin haben Sie dort mehrere Schüler und Lehrer getötet."  
Hermine klappte der Mund auf, wie konnte er ihm das nur so direkt ins Gesicht sagen? Draco verengte die Augen und beugte sich leicht vor, um den Heiler drohend anzufunkeln. „Nicht nur dort, Sir. Nicht nur dort!"

„Draco!" Das war Lucius' mahnende Stimme.

Draco kicherte unvermittelt, setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und drehte sich seinem Vater zu. „Störe ich deinen feigen Verräterplan, Vater?" Er zuckte leichthin mit den Achseln und grinste nur umso breiter. „Tut mir ja leid für dich, aber ich bin nicht so ein verlogener Schlappschwanz wie du!"

Narzissa hielte ihren Mann zurück und erwiderte an seiner Statt. „Benimm dich, Junge. Du wirst jetzt mit uns kommen und in die Schule zurückgehen. Du hast nur noch sechs Wochen Unterricht und den wirst du auf jeden Fall noch absolvieren!"

Draco lachte heiser. „Immer die Haltung wahren, nicht? Eine gute Schauspielerin bist du, Mutter!" Er kicherte und drehte sich wieder von den beiden weg. „Könnt ihr vergessen. Ich gehe nie wieder dorthin!"

„Nun ja", begann der Heiler erneut. „Die Frage ist nun aber, was Sie stattdessen vorhaben? Immerhin haben Sie wirklich keinen Schulabschluss. Ich, für meinen Teil, habe ja bereits heute Mittag die Einweisung in unsere Tagesklinik empfohlen."

Draco grunzte und zog seine Hand von Hermine weg, um die Arme zu verschränken. „Vergessen Sie's. Ich gehe nicht in die Psychiatrie. Ich bin nicht krank."

Die Heilerin lächelte freundlich und sprach so sanft und leise, wie es die Asiaten oft tun. „Körperlich nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir das Wort „krank" durch Probleme ersetzen. Wir, Madam Pomfrey, Heiler Sayer und ich sind der Meinung, dass Sie einige Probleme haben, um die Sie sich kümmern sollten. Denn immerhin… Sie haben heute Morgen versucht, sich umzubringen. Was sagen Sie denn dazu?"

Draco senkte den Kopf und murmelte mit tonloser Stimme: „Nichts!"

„Nichts?"

„Nein!"

„Nun, ja…" Der Heiler kratzte sich an der Nase, wippte etwas in seinem Ohrenbackensessel herum und rieb sich das Kinn. „Trotzdem haben Sie es getan und das hat dann ja auch diese ganze Versammlung hier auf den Plan gerufen. Also, Draco, wenn Sie weder in die Psychiatrie wollen noch zurück in die Schule, dann frage ich mich, was Sie stattdessen vorhaben? Wollen Sie mit ihren Eltern nach Hause gehen?"

Draco krächzte ein Lachen, das klang, als ob man rostige Eisennägel auf dem Boden ausgekippt hätte. Entspannt richtete er sich wieder auf, legte eine Hand auf Hermines Oberschenkel und drückte sie spielerisch. „Zu denen?", kicherte er und deutete mit der freien Hand auf seine Eltern. „Er säuft den ganzen Tag und sie setzt sich aufs Klo und heult!"

Nun konnte Narzissa ihren Mann nicht mehr beruhigen. „Draco!", blaffte Lucius drohend und beugte sich vor, griffbereit, in die Nähe seines Zauberstabes. „Du vergisst dich!"

„Und das sagst gerade du, Vater? Als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hast du in den Garten des Aufräumkommandos gekotzt und bist dort in deinem eigenen Matsch eingepennt!"

Lucius' Wangen verfärbten sich tiefrot. Sein Hals schien anzuschwellen und eine steile Zornesfalte wölbte sich auf seiner Stirn. „Irrtum", zischte er, „als du mich das letzte Mal gesehen hast, haben wir dich gerade aus einem Berg Leichen herausgezogen, wo du versucht hast, Gregorys Goyles Kopf an irgendeinen Rumpf zu kleben!"

Lucius brach ab und drehte sich verlegen von Draco weg. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Heiler, dann rieb er sich über seinen Mund und verschränkte die Arme.

Hermine hörte Draco atmen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine. Er zitterte und sie spürte, dass er angefangen hatte zu schwitzen. Man sollte die Unterhaltung hier abbrechen, Draco begann sich aufzuregen und das endete nie gut.

Der Heiler schien die Anspannung im Raum gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er lächelte immer noch milde und fragte so freundlich wie schon zuvor. „Nun ja, aber irgendwo müssen Sie ja hingehen. Haben Sie sich denn schon etwas überlegt? Was möchten Sie denn gerne tun?"

Zu Hermines Überraschung, brachte diese doch recht schwierige Frage Draco nicht ins Grübeln. „Ich nehme mir eine Wohnung in der Winkelgasse und ziehe mit Hermine zusammen!"

„Was?" Narzissa schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Mit dem Schlammblut?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ja, und? Ist doch eh egal, ihr habt eh schon alles kaputt gemacht. Dann kann ich doch jetzt auch offiziell mit ihr zusammen sein. Hermine", das klang nun irgendwie sehr trocken und schon fast gelangweilt. Er drehte den Oberkörper zu ihr und fragte so gelassen, als stünde die Antwort außer Frage. „Also… da du dich ja vorhin schon als meine Freundin ausgegeben hast und wir das letzte Jahr eh immer zusammen waren. So, dann sind wir jetzt eben offiziell ein Paar. Willst du zu mir ziehen?"

Hermine beugte sich nach hinten, um ihn vollständig ansehen – wohl eher entgeistert anstarren – zu können. „Wie bitte?"

„Ob du mit mir zusammen ziehen willst!", wiederholte er ungeduldig. „Ach ja, wenn du Lust hast, dann können wir ja vorher noch heiraten!"

„Was?" Hermine krächzte fassungslos und wich noch weiter zurück. „Ich soll… ich... wie bitte?"

Draco verschränkte die Arme, ignorierte den wütenden Protest seiner Eltern und maulte beleidigt: „Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst und jetzt kneifst du!"

„Ähm, nein…" Hermine wurde bei dieser Unterhaltung langsam aber sicher übel. Sie schluckte, versuchte, ihre Unruhe zu verbergen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Draco, wir… also, ich will die Schule auf jeden Fall beenden. Ich kann nicht einfach abbrechen!"

„Ja, du musst schon wissen, was du mehr liebst!" Draco richtete sich auf, schob das Kinn vor und machte ein Gesicht wie ein Kleinkind, dem man die Süßigkeiten weggenommen hatte. „Also schön", schnarrte er genervt. „Dann kannst du doch tagsüber in die Schule gehen und abends zu mir kommen. Das geht doch!"

Hermine begann zu schwitzen. Er meinte es ernst. Er wollte tatsächlich, dass sie zu ihm zog und er… gar nichts machte. „Naja…" Sie warf Hilfe suchende Blicke zu den Heilern und Madam Pomfrey, die ihr in diesem Punkt jedoch gar nicht helfen zu wollen schienen. „Ich… ich… nein!", piepste sie leise. „Ich möchte nicht!" Ihre Kehle begann zu schmerzen und sie spürte eine tieftraurige Beklemmung in ihrer Brust. „Ich kann dich jetzt nicht einfach auf Befehl heiraten und ich will auch nicht mit dir alleine in der Winkelgasse wohnen."

Draco starrte stumpf auf seine Turnschuhe hinab, seine Mundwinkel zitterten. Dass sie nicht wollen könnte, hatte er wohl nicht einkalkuliert, nun wirkte er ratlos, was er mit dieser Ablehnung anfangen sollte. „Warum nicht?"

„Tja, weil", sie biss sich auf die Lippen, ihre Augen glitten an seinem Gesicht hinab zu dem Verband… sie schloss die Augen, sie konnte dort nicht hinsehen. „Weil… weil… ich nicht mit dir alleine sein will!" Sie schluckte schwer und verstärkte den Druck auf seiner Schulter. „Es ist… also… ich… ich habe Angst vor dir!"

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und wurde bleich. „Wieso?", flüsterte er leise.

Hermine schluckte schon wieder, erst jetzt merkte sie, wie feucht ihre Augen geworden waren. „Was mache ich denn, wenn du wieder wütend wirst? Und… und", sie schniefte und ihre Angst kullerte ebenso unaufhaltsam aus ihrem Mund heraus, wie die ersten Tränen aus ihren Augen. „Wenn du wieder versuchst, dich umzubringen? Was mache ich denn, wenn du mich schlägst oder… Wenn du…!" Ihre Blicke fielen auf seinen Hals.

Draco senkte die Augen.

Der Heiler klang immer noch befremdlich gelassen. „Das sind natürlich Dinge, die Sie verstehen müssen, Draco. Haben Sie ihre Freundin den schon öfter geschlagen?"

Hermines Hand rutschte schlaff von seiner Schulter. Draco wirbelte herum und ächzte qualvoll, als die Bewegung seine Verletzung erreichte. Er krümmte sich leicht nach vorne und stöhnte.

„Ach, ja", schnatterte der Heiler munter weiter. „Tut mir leid, das hatten wir heute Mittag ja schon. Nun gut, da Sie das nicht als Problem einstufen."

„Halten Sie die Fresse!" Draco richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Augen wurden enger und Hermine sah, wie er angespannt die Fäuste ballte und öffnete. Sie winkte dem Heiler hinter Dracos Rücken ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Idiot sollte sofort aufhören.

Der Heiler war entweder sehr dumm oder stand selbst unter Drogen, denn er klang so gelassen wie eh und je. „Sie sollten schon verstehen, dass Miss Granger Bedenken hat, mit Ihnen zusammen zu ziehen. Zumindest alleine. Aber warum denken Sie denn nicht über meinen Vorschlag nach und wir suchen eine Wohnung für Sie, wo Sie zusätzlich Unterstützung bekommen!"

„Ohne Hermine gehe ich nirgendwohin!"

Dracos Eltern wurden auch immer unruhiger. Narzissa war so grün um die Nase, als würde sie sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen und Lucius' Nasenflügel bebten gefährlich. „Du gehst zurück in die Schule und sonst nirgendwo hin!"

„Halt's Maul, du versoffenes Arschloch!"

Lucius sprang auf.

Die Heilerin, Madam Pomfrey und Narzissa ebenfalls. Die drei Frauen drehten sich zu Lucius, der über die Heftigkeit ihrer Reaktion doch etwas verwirrt schien. Hermine wusste zwar nicht genau, was er vorgehabt hatte, aber was Draco vorhatte, konnte sie sich schon denken. Der war nämlich auch aufgesprungen und im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater, der sich wieder hinsetzte, blieb er breitbeinig stehen und höhnte: „Ja, was hast du denn? Du bist doch seit neuestem der Schlammblutfreund. Du hast doch unseren Meister verraten…" Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, sog geräuschvoll Speichel zusammen, warf den Kopf wieder nach vorne - zuckte leicht zusammen - und spuckte.

Er traf Lucius nicht. Stattdessen landete die Spucke auf den Spitzenschuhen seiner Mutter.

Draco kicherte. „Was soll's. Da trifft man nie den Falschen!"

Der Heiler wedelte gelassen mit der Hand ab. „Ja, schwierig. Ich wollte Ihnen eben vorschlagen, dass Sie doch gemeinsam mit Miss Granger bei diesen Leuten wohnen könnten. Miss Granger? Würden Sie sich denn zutrauen, mit Draco zusammen zu wohnen, wenn Sie Unterstützung von unserem Personal hätten? Wir könnten natürlich nicht garantieren, dass er nicht mehr ausrastet. Das muss klar sein."

Das kam nun wirklich sehr plötzlich. Hermine zog verdutzt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich, äh… ich... ich weiß nicht! Und die Schule?"

„Draco hat es doch schon vorgeschlagen, Sie könnten tagsüber die Schule besuchen und abends dann zu ihm gehen. In wenigen Wochen ist die Schule doch sowieso für Sie vorbei und Sie sind volljährig. Das sollte machbar sein!"

Hermine wurde heiß und kalt. Dieser Verrückte wollte sie hier tatsächlich auf der Stelle festnageln. „Ja, ich weiß nicht", wimmerte sie hilflos. „Aber… was…." Sie drehte sich zu Draco. „Ja, was machst du denn eigentlich, während ich in der Schule bin und wer soll denn da mit uns wohnen?"

„Gar keiner!" Draco ließ sich wieder neben Hermine plumpsen. „Vergiss den alten Sack. Wir ziehen da gemeinsam hin und ich werd mir schon ein paar Leute suchen, mit denen ich was aufbauen kann!"

„Was denn?", fragte Madam Pomfrey unvermittelt.

Draco grinste und deutete auf seine Brust. „Na, das werden Sie schon sehen… ich bin jedenfalls kein Verräter!"

Lucius' flache Hand donnerte auf den Schreibtisch des Heilers. „Der Krieg ist vorbei, du… du… Finde dich damit ab! Du wirst dir gar nichts aufbauen. Du… ach, das wird mir hier alles zu dumm!"

Lucius erhob sich, schnappte sich seinen Gehstock und zog dann auch seine Frau, ziemlich unsanft in die Höhe. „So, wir gehen jetzt und du", er deutete auf Draco, „kommst mit."

Draco legte den Arm um Hermine, provozierend und triumphierend zugleich. „Ich bleibe bei ihr!"

Der Heiler freute sich. „Aber dann könnten Sie ja doch zusammen ins Manor gehen, alle vier, bis wir für die beiden jungen Leute eine Wohnung gefunden haben!"

Narzissa brauste auf. „Nur über meine Leiche!" Sie stieß ihren Mann von sich weg und stolzierte auf Draco zu. „Du hast uns für heute genug Schande bereitet. Lass sofort deine Finger von dem Schlammblut!"

„Aber, Mrs. Malfoy!", säuselte nun auch die Heilerin in einem für Hermines Ohren viel zu freundlichen Ton. „Sie müssen verstehen, dass er wirklich bei ihr sein möchte. Hier, sehen Sie doch nur!" Hermine und Draco keuchten gleichzeitig entsetzt auf, als die Heilerin Narzissa Dracos Abschiedsbrief an Hermine entgegenwarf. „Lesen Sie, Madam!"

Hermine warf sich auf Draco und konnte ihn kaum halten. Er zappelte und wehrte sich gegen Hermine, die ihn mit beiden Armen umklammert hielt.

Der Heiler gluckste. „Ach, das kennen Sie ja noch gar nicht. Das wollten wir Ihnen ja noch zeigen… Ihnen hat er doch auch geschrieben!"

Hermine kippte nach hinten, weil Draco sie mit einem Ruck weggeboxt hatte und auf seine Füße gesprungen war. Er stampfte wütend auf den Heiler zu. „Das geben Sie mir sofort her! Das soll keiner sehen!"

„Aber da stehen doch die Namen Ihrer Eltern drauf, wollen Sie denn nicht, dass Sie das lesen?"

Draco wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht. Er riss dem Heiler den Zettel aus der Hand und packte drohend den Kerzenständer auf dem Schreibtisch, erhob ihn und funkelte wütend. „Wenn Sie noch ein Wort sagen…"

Und wieder einmal ging alles zu schnell und Hermine war zu langsam.

Lucius packte Draco am Arm. „Das reicht jetzt, du kommst auf der Stelle mit!", und Narzissa riss dem erwischten Draco den Abschiedsbrief aus der Hand.

Wie gesagt, es ging zu schnell. Draco wirbelte herum, packte seine Mutter im Nacken, donnerte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schlug ihr mit voller Wucht den schweren Kerzenständer ins Genick.

Dracos Mutter sank wie tot zu Boden. Draco hielt den Kerzenständer immer noch in der Hand und wandte sich gegen seinen Vater. Hermine sah, wie Lucius den Zauberstab mit zitternder Hand auf Draco richtete während Madam Pomfrey und die Heilerin neben Narzissa zu Boden sanken und sich schützend über sie beugten.

Hermine wollte helfen, sie wollte irgendetwas tun. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, zielte auf den Kerzenständer und… spürte eine kräftige Hand, die ihr den Zauberstab entwand. Der Heiler hatte sie gepackt und schob sie trotz heftiger Gegenwehr und verzweifeltem Protest in Richtung Tür.

Hermine wollte sich losreißen. Sie zappelte und zerrte und wollte zurück, doch der vorhin dauerlächelnde Mann war unerwartet stark. Er schob sie zur Tür hinaus und zerrte Hermine einige Schritte den Gang hinunter.

Hermine wimmerte und stöhnte. „Wir müssen sofort zurück, wir müssen irgendetwas machen… Der dreht doch total durch!"

Der Heiler packte Hermines schultern, drehte sie ihr zu und… lächelte. „Ich weiß!"

Hermine erstarrte, war fassungslos ob dieser Aussage. „Sie wissen?" Sie wimmerte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen gar nichts, Sie Trottel. Haben Sie denn nicht gesehen, wie er immer wütender wurde und… Sie haben das doch provoziert. Sie haben es doch drauf angelegt, dass er ausrastet!"

Hermine stieß den Heiler von sich weg. Der nickte nur und machte ein Gesicht, als sei er bei einem lustigen Kinderstreich ertappt worden. „Ja, natürlich habe ich das kommen sehen. Ich gestehe auch, dass ich den Ausbruch provoziert habe."

Hermine schnappte perplex nach Luft. „Aber… aber warum?"

Der Mund des Heilers wurde schmal, er seufzte schwer und sah nun kein bisschen amüsiert aus. „Nun, Miss Granger. Weil ich es kommen gesehen habe, weil meine Kollegin es bemerkt hat und Sie auch… nur seine Eltern nicht!"

„Was soll denn das heißen? Sie können doch nicht… Sie... ist das alles nur eine Show für seine Eltern?" Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Das ist wirklich das Allerletzte!"

„Ja, ich weiß!" Er seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Die Sache ist nur, wir hätten in diesem Zimmer noch stundenlang weiterdiskutieren können und diese Leute hätten mir immer noch nicht geglaubt, weil sie es einfach nicht hören wollten. Sie wollten hören, dass sie ihr schönes, bequemes Luxusleben nun wieder in vollen Zügen genießen können und sie ihren einzigen Erben so zurück bekommen als wäre nichts gewesen. Dann hätten sie weitermachen können wie zuvor." Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete Narzissa, die recht benommen von Madam Pomfrey zum Zimmer hinausgeführt wurde.

„Ich weiß, es war eigentlich unethisch. Aber sie mussten es sehen, sie mussten mit eigenen Augen sehen, wie schlecht es ihm geht und wie schnell er explodieren kann. Wir werden gleich wieder reingehen, bevor Draco seinem armen Vater noch den Hals umdreht. Aber wenn dieser Mann das nicht an eigenem Leib erfahren hätte, hätte er mich einfach verklagt und weiter weggesehen."

Er stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Draco hat jetzt eine Stunde lang absolut unrealistischen Quatsch von sich gegeben und trotzdem hätten ihn seine Eltern ohne Weiteres zurück in die Schule geschickt."

Er seufzte schwer und nickte seiner Kollegin entgegen, die eben aus dem Raum gekommen war. Heilerin Chang erwiderte das Nicken, dann legte sie ihren Arm um Narzissa, murmelte in Richtung Madam Pomfrey und führte beide den Gang hinunter, in ein anderes Zimmer hinein.

Eine Tür schwang hinter ihnen auf. Hermine sprang erschrocken zur Seite, als ein hünenhafter Mann aus einem der Zimmer kam. Er war sehr groß, breitschultrig und erinnerte sie optisch an einen Profiboxer. Sein stoppeliges blondes Haar war so kurz geschoren, als würde er zum Militär gehören. Zwei andere Männer folgten ihm. Sie hielten Kaffeebecher in der Hand und schienen sich über etwas Lustiges zu unterhalten, denn ihre tiefen, sonoren Stimmen erfüllten den ganzen Korridor.  
Der eine war der große Schwarze, der andere ein Weißer mit rotem Bart und einem Gesicht und einer Statur, die sie am ehesten einem Metzger zugetraut hätte.

Sie drückte sich nervös in die Ecke, als die drei mit einem freundlichen Gruß an Sayer, an ihnen vorbeimarschierten.

„Fühlen Sie sich nun winzig?", lachte der Heiler. Statt einer Antwort verzog Hermine das Gesicht und drehte sich unsicher in die Richtung um, wo die drei Riesen gerade in einem anderen Raum verschwanden. „Unsere Mitarbeiter… heute Abend ging die Team-Sitzung wohl etwas länger."

Sayer beobachtete Hermines Verunsicherung amüsiert, dann winkte er ihr, ihm zu folgen und führte sie weiter den bunten Gang entlang. „Wir arbeiten mit gewaltbereiten, hoch aggressiven Männern, die keinerlei Impulskontrolle besitzen. Nun ja, wir können unsere Patienten ja nicht dauerhaft mit einer Körperklammer belegen. Gut, könnten wir schon, wäre aber eher kontraproduktiv. Aus diesem Grund brauchen wir Mitarbeiter, die groß und stark genug sind, um eventuelle Ausbrüche zu stoppen. Nun gucken Sie nicht so erschrocken, junge Frau. Das sind wirklich freundliche, intelligente Menschen. Sie sind eben nur groß und beherrschen Kampfsport." An der Art wie er lachte, merkte Hermine, wie entsetzt sie trotz der beschwichtigenden Worte aussehen musste. „Wirklich, keine Sorge. Aber wir müssen eben wirklich vorsichtig sein. Wir haben hier Killer, Miss Granger und die Jungs haben alle hin und wieder ihre Aussetzer und dann können wir keine Frau von fünfzig Kilo gebrauchen. Wir brauchen Männer, die allein schon durch ihre optische Erscheinung Respekt einflössen."

Er hakte sich bei Hermine ein und führte sie in den Raum, aus dem die Riesen eben gekommen waren. Eine kleine Küche. Auf dem Tisch standen halbvolle Schalen mit Gebäck, Teetassen und eine Kanne weiter hinten auf der Anrichte.

„Möchten Sie Tee? Ich werde wohl eine Tasse trinken… ich möchte hier ein wenig warten!"

„Auf was?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. Der Heiler spülte in aller Seelenruhe eine Tasse aus und füllte sie neu auf. Er reichte Hermine den Tee, obwohl sie ja gar nicht zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie durstig war, und angelte eine zweite Tasse aus dem Geschirr heraus, um sich ebenfalls einzuschenken.

„Wir geben Mr. Malfoy ein wenig Zeit festzustellen, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was er mit seinem Sohn jetzt machen soll." Er hüpfte überraschend schwungvoll auf einen der Tische und erklärte amüsiert. „Glauben Sie mir, danach können wir ganz anders mit ihm reden."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und steckte ihn in seinen Tee. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch als sie sah, wie er aus dem Zauberstab ein paar Zuckerwürfel heraus purzeln ließ und danach den Stab in den Tee steckte, um alles schön zu verrühren.

„Wollen Sie auch Zucker… oder vielleicht ein wenig Milch?", fragte er und streckte ihr hilfreich seinen Zauberstab entgegen. Hermine schüttelte sofort den Kopf und drehte sich weg. „Nein, danke", das hatte nun doch etwas unappetitlich ausgesehen.

„Dann eben nicht!" Der Heiler schlürfte ein wenig Tee, dann wischte er sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel ab und hob seine Tasse vor die Augen, um versonnen den hin und her schwappenden Tee darin anzusehen. „Ich habe wirklich Verständnis für diese Leute, wissen Sie? Sie hatten es bestimmt nicht leicht, das glaube ich. Viele Eltern reagieren so, wenn man sie auf Probleme ihres Kindes anspricht. Das eigene Kind will sterben… Das ist doch furchtbar, nicht? Zumal sie sicherlich ganz genau wissen, wie hoch ihr eigener Anteil an seinen Problemen ist. Das macht ihnen Angst… So viel, dass sie nicht daran glauben wollen. Nun… aber wir haben leider nicht die Zeit zu warten, bis sie sich von alleine an den Gedanken gewöhnen. Die Schocktherapie, wenn ich es so nennen darf, war leider nötig. Draco braucht jetzt Hilfe. Sofort. Nicht erst in einigen Wochen oder gar Monaten. Deswegen müssen wir jetzt, heute Abend noch, überlegen, wie es weitergeht und wie wir ihm am besten helfen können!"

Er schlürfte wieder und Hermine trank ebenfalls ihren Tee leer. Sie hätte hinterher nicht sagen können, ob er ihr überhaut geschmeckt hatte oder nicht, zu sehr war sie von den anderen Gedanken in ihrem Kopf gefangen.

Den Worten des Heilers. Dracos Forderung, dass sie bei ihm bleiben sollte. Draco und die Schule. Draco und seine Eltern. Draco und der Strick. Hermine hustete heftig, hatte sich bei diesem Gedanken verschluckt und fast ihre Tasse fallen lassen.

Der Heiler tätschelte ihr freundlich den Rücken, nahm ihr die Tasse ab und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern. „Geht's wieder?"

Sie nickte schwach.

Der Heiler seufzte und lockerte sich seine Krawatte. „Mir ist klar, dass das eben grausam war. Das ist absolut kein Bestandteil einer Therapie, eben weil es im Endeffekt am schlimmsten Draco selbst trifft. Aber… nun. Ich habe es mit Heilerin Chang im Vorfeld abgesprochen. Diese Leute wollten nicht einmal ansatzweise zuhören… aber da haben sie jetzt einfach keine Wahl. So hart und herzlos das den Eltern gegenüber sein mag, sie derart heftig mit seiner Störung zu konfrontieren… Er hat sie, und nun haben sie es selbst erlebt… und das müssen sie akzeptieren."

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und kratzte sich schwerfällig im Nacken. „Sie müssen da nun durch. Nicht Sie, Miss Granger, Dracos Eltern. So viel Verständnis ich für ihre Ängste auch habe… da haben die beiden absolut alles falsch gemacht, was man als Eltern nur falsch machen kann. Die beiden haben auf ganzer Linie versagt und das müssen sie sich jetzt von mir anhören. Auch wenn das wehtut, und glauben sie mir, so arrogant sie tun, die beiden haben während dieses ganzen Gespräches vorher Höllenqualen gelitten, die haben gestunken vor Angst."

Er lächelte matt und tätschelte Hermine die Schulter. „Wir müssen die beiden jetzt mal so richtig ausschimpfen, ja? Die beiden sollen für uns vor schlechtem Gewissen auf den Knien liegen. Sie sollen sich in Grund und Boden schämen und sich bei ihrem Sohn dafür entschuldigen, dass sie ihn gerade dann haben fallen lassen, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hätte. So hart das auch ist, wenn die beiden einsehen, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht haben, dann können wir ganz anders zusammen arbeiten. Wenn sie verstehen, dass jetzt mal etwas von ihnen kommen muss, wenn es ihrem Sohn jemals wieder besser gehen soll!"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Denken Sie, dass die so etwas wie schlechtes Gewissen überhaupt kennen?"

Der Heiler lachte. „Oh, da bin ich mir sicher. Haben Sie nicht gesehen, wie die beiden sich die ganze Zeit um ein sinnvolles Gespräch herum gewunden hatten? Glauben Sie mir, denen tut das leid. Aber trotzdem… die Strafpredigt erlasse ich nicht." Er lächelte hintersinnig und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee. Er seufzte und stellte seine Tasse hinter sich auf den Tisch, bedachte Hermine mit einem nachdenklichen Blick und faltete seine Hände im Schoß. „Miss Granger, Sie haben vorhin gehört, dass Draco möchte, dass Sie bei ihm bleiben?"

Hermines Magen verkrampfte sich. Nervös verschränkte sie zuerst die Arme vor der Brust, dachte dann, dass der Heiler das als Abwehrhaltung deuten könnte und steckte sie in ihre Hosentaschen. Das fand sie dann aber ebenfalls unpassend und so ließ sie die Arme seitlich herunterhängen. Zu unangenehm und wieder suchte sie eine neue, unverfängliche Position für Arme und Hände.

„Nervös?"

„Ähm…" Hermine räusperte sich unbehaglich und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, ließ es aber schnell wieder bleiben als sie daran dachte, dass das eher nach Läusen denn nach Entspannung aussah.

„Wir sollten darüber nachdenken, Miss Granger, wie es jetzt mit Ihnen und Draco weitergeht. Und sicher möchten Sie das nicht vor seinen Eltern besprechen!"

„Naja, also ich…" Hermine verzog vielsagend das Gesicht, obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht wusste, was sie dazu sagen sollte, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und beschloss trotzig, dass sie die Arme nun doch wieder vor der Brust verschränken würde. „Also, ich werde ihn jetzt ganz sicher nicht heiraten und ich habe auch keine Lust, mit ihm in die Winkelgasse zu ziehen!"

Der Heiler lachte warm und herzlich und nickte. „Davon könnte ich Ihnen auch nur abraten, aber seien Sie gnädig mit ihm. Er war den ganzen Tag über sehr aufgewühlt und hat nun dringend etwas gesucht, woran er sich festhalten kann." Das Schmunzeln verblasste und tiefe Sorgenfalten machten sich stattdessen auf Sayers Gesicht breit. „Ja, aber leider ist das wirklich ein Problem. Draco braucht Halt, wissen Sie? Sein ganzes Leben wurde gestern aus den Fugen gehoben und nun meint er in all dem, was jetzt auf ihn einströmt, zu ertrinken. Deswegen braucht er so viel Halt und Sicherheit wie möglich, um nicht vollkommen unterzugehen!"

Hermine gestatte sich, eine Hand von ihren übereinander gelegten Armen zu lösen und rieb sich stattdessen über Gesicht und Nacken. „Ja, natürlich!"

Der Heiler lächelte und nickte. „Das Thema verunsichert Sie, nicht?"

Hermine zuckte die Achseln und gestand: „Ja, ein wenig! Ich, also… Draco ist nicht einfach. Er wird so schnell wütend und, also, diese Sache… das… ich… das macht mir Angst. Eigentlich hat er ja auch Schluss gemacht, wissen Sie?"

„Oh, also ich kann ihnen versichern, dass er Sie sehr mag und sich wirklich wünscht, dass Sie bei ihm bleiben. Das habe ich heute Mittag schon herausgefunden. Er würde auf jeden Fall mit Ihnen zusammenwohnen wollen." Er lächelte auf eine Art, die Hermine nicht verstand. Unsicher und ratlos wie sie war, verschränkte sie erneut die Arme und schob sich ein paar Zentimeter vom Heiler an der Wand entlang weg.

„Nicht einfach, Miss Granger, nicht?"

Da Hermine nicht wusste, was sie dieser offensichtlichen Tatsache noch hinzuzufügen hatte, nickte sie nur und senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden.

„Hören Sie", setzte der Heiler mit einem Mal geschäftig an. „Ich werde jetzt ganz offen meinen Standpunkt dazu sagen. Also zunächst einmal: Draco ist gefährlich. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch, aber im Moment ist er eine Gefahr für sich und andere und allein deshalb können Sie beide einfach nicht alleine zusammen wohnen. Ich würde um ihre Sicherheit fürchten müssen.

Zweitens: Draco ist suizidal und seine Depressionen werden ihn bald wieder einholen. Es ist enorm anstrengend, mit so jemandem zusammen leben zu müssen. Zumal Sie sich dann auch selbst zurücknehmen müssten, um ihm die Hilfe zu sein, die er braucht. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie Sie das neben der Schule machen sollten.

Drittens: Wenn Sie weiterhin in die Schule gehen, ist das eigentlich mit einem Schlussstrich gleichzusetzen. Sie werden einfach keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, sich zu sehen.

Viertens: Draco steht jetzt im Vordergrund. Das ist ein zutiefst verletztes, verängstigtes, krankes Kind, dem man dabei helfen muss, ein gesunder, selbständiger Mann zu werden.

Dafür braucht er ganz viel Hilfe, Unterstützung und absolute Sicherheit. Wer mit ihm zusammenlebt, muss sich und seine Bedürfnisse zurücknehmen können. Das ist anstrengend, auszehrend und erfordert ein fast ungesundes Maß an Aufopferung!"

Hermine verzog den Mund und nickte. Was sie da hörte, machte ihr Angst.

„Ich möchte Ihnen damit sagen, dass ich es sehr gut verstehen würde, wenn Sie sich nicht auf eine weitere Beziehung einlassen möchten und gehen. Ich habe mein Angebot vorhin ernst gemeint. Wir werden ihn bei Leuten, die sich mit so etwas auskennen unterbringen und Sie können mitgehen. Das ist zu viel Last für eine Person und man würde Ihnen so viel Freiraum und Hilfe geben wie möglich. Also wir können Sie unterstützen, Sie müssen es nicht alleine schaffen. Aber natürlich ist er deswegen immer noch anstrengend, impulsiv und Sie wären nicht alleine. Ich verstehe, dass man sich das als junger Erwachsener nicht wünscht. Da ist man gerade mal mit der Schule fertig, steigt ins Berufsleben ein und zuhause wird man noch viel intensiver beaufsichtigt als zuvor. Aber anders geht es leider nicht. Trotzdem muss ich eines sagen. Draco braucht das. Es geht nicht anders."

Er holte tief Luft, als würde ihm für das, was er sagen musste, die Luft nicht reichen und beschwor sie eindringlich: „Miss Granger, ich will damit sagen, dass Sie gehen dürfen. Alles was jetzt kommt, ist schwer, anstrengend und auszehrend. Er wird es Ihnen auch nicht leicht machen, er kann es nicht. Obwohl er das will. Er liebt Sie und er will mit Ihnen zusammen sein, nur leider ist er im Moment absolut nicht beziehungsfähig. Das muss er wieder neu lernen. Wenn Sie gehen wollen, dann haben Sie dafür mein Wohlwollen und Verständnis. Ich will Sie nicht dazu drängen, aber es wäre eine Entscheidung, die jeder versteht und die mit Sicherheit für Sie als eigenständige Person das Beste ist. Wenn Sie aber sagen, dass Sie ihn trotz alledem nicht missen möchten, dann muss das eine feste Entscheidung sein. Wenn Sie jetzt gehen, nun, dann wird es auch schlimm für ihn. Aber wie Sie sagten, er wollte eigentlich Schluss machen und zumindest heute ist er eh zu verwirrt für klare Gedanken. Wir können jetzt einen Schnitt machen und ihm dabei helfen, ihn irgendwie aufzufangen. Ohne Sie. Aber wenn Sie bleiben, dann bleiben Sie wirklich. Er braucht Sie und er hängt an Ihnen. Es wird ihm bald sehr schlecht gehen und dann wird er festen Halt brauchen. Wenn Sie dann gehen, wird er es nicht verkraften.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich so deutlich werden muss aber verstehen Sie, im Moment ist er derjenige, dem es am schlechtesten geht und ich bin sein Heiler und dafür da, ihm zu helfen. Was ich sage richtet sich danach, was für Draco am Besten ist und nicht für Sie. Ich tue das nicht, weil ich Ihr Leben und Ihr Glück als weniger wichtig einstufe sondern, weil nun mal er und nicht Sie mein Patient ist.

Ich will Sie wirklich nicht unter Druck setzen. Nochmal: Wenn sie gehen wollen, dann ist das eine gute Entscheidung für Sie. Aber, dann gehen sie sofort, bevor er sich zu viele Hoffnungen macht. Wenn Sie bleiben, dann müssen sie sich selbst hinter ihm zurückstellen. Nicht um jeden Preis, natürlich nicht. Aber er sollte schon die Sicherheit haben, dass Sie bei ihm sind."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Ganz klein, wie die Stimme eines Vögelchens oder eines kleinen Kindes, hörte sie sich an. „Will er es denn wirklich? Würde ich ihm denn helfen?"

„Ja, er will es und ja, wenn Sie wirklich bei ihm bleiben, dann würde es ihm helfen, sich neu zurechtzufinden und diese Welt auszuhalten. Aber Sie müssen es auch aushalten können. Wenn Sie das nicht können, wenn Sie sich selbst quälen, dann helfen Sie ihm auch nicht. Sie müssen es aushalten, aber ob sie das können… das, müssen Sie nun selbst entscheiden!"

Hermine nickte schwach, hob zaghaft ihren Kopf und wagte, den Heiler wieder direkt anzusehen. „Ich, ich… denke drüber nach. Lassen Sie mir ein wenig Zeit. Zumindest, nun ja… noch ein paar Minuten und…"

„Natürlich. Und ich würde Ihnen gerne noch mehr Zeit geben… Aber leider müssen wir das so schnell wie möglich entscheiden." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und klatschte in die Hand, als wollte er für ein Startsignal geben, holte tief Luft, und rutschte vom Tisch. „Nun gut, Miss Granger. Dann werden wir wohl wieder zurückgehen. Ich denke, mittlerweile sollte sich Mr. Malfoy hilflos genug für unsere Zwecke fühlen…"

**A.N.2: So… in zwei Wochen erfahrt ihr dann, ob man mit den Malfoys denn nun wirklich vernünftig reden kann und natürlich auch, wie es mit Draco und Hermine weitergeht.**

**Bis dahin freue ich mich über**

**Reviews!**


	29. Aufwachen Teil 2

** Beta: Lapislazuli67 *bonbonschenk***

**A.N.1:** _Vorweg: Meine Beta hat gegen dieses Kapitel protestiert:o)_

_Ich habe meinen Kopf jetzt aber doch durch gesetzt weil da Dinge enthalten sind, die ich der Vollständigkeit halber einfach drin haben will. Ich weiß, dass es spannendere Kapitel gegeben hat. Ich bin selbst nicht so doll zufrieden aber sonst würde mir einfach eine Lücke fehlen._

_Es ist eben nur ein halbes Kapitel dass aber doch recht lang geworden ist, weil ziemlich viel gelabert wird *seufz*_

_Nun, hier ist es jedenfalls und ganz ehrlich, ihr müsst nicht kommentieren. Aber lest doch dann beim nächsten Mal einfach weiter. Mehr dazu am Ende des Kapitels._

**PINGUIN:** Super lieben dank für das Review. Die längere Antwort hast du ja schon erhalten.

**Lalilu:** Hallo, na die Angst vor Draco ist nicht unbegründet. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass die Anwesenden wirklich ermessen können, was mit Draco zusammenzuleben bedeutet.

**SNARRY:** WOW... dein Review ist ja toll :o) Aber nach Kap 39 ist leider wirklich schluss... dauert ja noch ein Weilchen.

* * *

**Kapitel 29: Aufwachen (Teil 2)**

Hermine trat vorsichtig in den Raum und schlang die Arme um sich. Sie fröstelte. Wegen der Szene eben, wegen des offenen Hasses der Malfoys ihr gegenüber, aber natürlich auch wegen des ganzes Tages und letzten Endes, weil es im Zimmer kalt geworden war.

Kalt und zugig. Die Tür hinter ihr fiel ins Schloss, als ein Windstoß durchs Zimmer fegte. Die Kerzenleuchter über dem Schreibtisch des Heilers flackerten nervös und ließen Licht und Schattenflecken an den Wänden des Zimmers spielen.

Der Heiler hob seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und die fast heruntergebrannten, matten Kerzen fuhren sich zu neuer Größe aus und leuchteten doppelt so intensiv, so dass es nun so hell war, als ob man elektrisches Licht im Raum angeschaltet hätte.

Hermine sah sich suchend um. Wo war Draco? Sie hatte doch eben noch gehört, wie er seinen Vater angeschrien hatte und dann…

Sie fand ihn neben den umgekippten Stühlen, auf denen sie beide zuvor gesessen hatten. Er lag bewusstlos am Boden, atmete schwer und war wachsweiß im Gesicht. „Draco!" Hermine eilte zu ihm, fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und rüttelte ihn besorgt.

„Er wird nicht aufwachen."

Hermine ließ irritiert von Draco ab und sah sich im Raum um. Ihr gegenüber, nur durch den Schreibtisch von ihr getrennt, stand Lucius Malfoy und lehnte neben einem geöffneten Fenster an der Wand. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sah irgendwie grün im Gesicht aus und wenn Hermines Augen nicht trogen, dann zitterte und schwitzte er zur gleichen Zeit.

Der Heiler kniete sich neben Hermine, schob sie behutsam ein wenig zur Seite und beugte sich über seinen am Boden liegenden Patienten, um ihm mit dem Zauberstab in die Augen zu leuchten. „Schockzauber?", fragte er.

„Ja." Lucius räusperte sich umständlich, hustete und drehte sich um, so dass er nun nicht mehr Draco am Boden, sondern die Nacht draußen beobachtete. „Er… ich… nun ja…" Er brach ab, wischte sich mit seiner Hand über das matt glänzende Gesicht. Hermine bemerkte, dass er die Lederhandschuhe ausgezogen hatte. Er sprach so leise, dass es fast ein Flüstern war. „Er war wirklich… außer sich und… ich… er hat nicht aufgehört und ich habe gesagt… aber er… nun… das Zimmer..."

Er brach ab, drehte sich zu Hermine, Draco und dem Heiler um und zielte mit dem Zauberstab hinter sich, um das Fenster wieder zu schließen. Seine Augen wanderten unglücklich durch den Raum. „Ich habe alles wieder hergerichtet. Er… nun ja… es ging einiges durcheinander, aber… es sollte nun wieder an seinem Platz sein."

Lucius Malfoy rubbelte sich mit einem Finger über die Nase. Wenn Hermine sich nicht irrte, so hatte er kleine, rote Flecken unterhalb der Nase. Blutflecken. Draco musste ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen haben.

Er hatte sich wohl am Waschbecken neben dem Schreibtisch gewaschen, deswegen die ausgezogenen Handschuhe. Aber diese Flecken hatte er übersehen.

Langsam kam er näher. Wie ein Kind, das wusste, dass es etwas ausgefressen hatte und dem nun die wohlverdiente Standpauke drohte. Hermine wich zurück, als sie sah, dass er sich zu ihnen auf den Boden kniete. Unerwartet sanft glitten seine Finger über Dracos Haare. „Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst machen sollte."

Der Heiler verkniff sich die Bemerkung, die Hermine auf der Zunge lag. Offenbar war es nicht nötig, es auszusprechen, Lucius hatte auch so begriffen, dass Draco um einiges aufbrausender war, als er für möglich gehalten hätte.

All der Hochmut und die Häme, die vorhin in seinem ganzen Gebaren gewesen waren, waren wie weggewaschen. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und betrachtete Draco bekümmert. „Er atmet so schwer", murmelte er leise und strich Draco nochmal über das wirre Haar. „Ich glaube, er bekommt nicht richtig Luft. Können Sie… können Sie nichts für seinen Hals tun, damit er freier atmen kann?"

Der Heiler setzte sich auf seine Fersen, fuhr sich durch sein eigenes, schütteres Haar und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollen Sie ihn denn wirklich glauben machen, dass es einfach wäre, sich umzubringen?"

Malfoy blickte verwirrt von Draco auf. Mit dieser Aussage schien er nichts anfangen zu können.

Der Heiler lächelte matt und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangstasche und zielte auf Draco. Hermine, genau wie Malfoy, beobachteten verdutzt, wie ein dichter, weißer Nebel aus dem Stab hervorbrach, sich unter Draco zu einer bauschigen Wolke verdichtete, bis er schließlich wie auf einem Luftkissenbett von der dichter werdenden Wolke in die Höhe gehievt wurde. Die Wolke löste sich vom Boden und schwebte samt Draco zu einem Sofa, das an der Wand gegenüber des Schreibtisches stand. Draco sank wie von Armen getragen auf die Liegefläche nieder und ließ sich, bewusstlos wie er war, sanft auf ein Kissen betten. Die Wolke dünnte aus, wurde wieder zu Nebel und verschwand schließlich ganz und gar. Hermine zögerte noch einen Moment, doch als weder Heiler noch Malfoy Anstalten machten, dort nach ihm zu sehen, ging sie zu ihm und ließ sich auf einem freien Fleck neben ihm nieder.

Sayer stand auf und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er winkte Lucius Malfoy herzukommen, der daraufhin gehorsam wie ein Kind aufstand und zu seinem eigenen Platz schlich.

„Wir könnten die Halswunde heilen, Sir. Wir tun es aber nicht, weil… nun. Wir halten es für wichtig, dass unseren Patienten gewisse Hemmschwellen erhalten bleiben. Wenn wir ihnen alle Folgen ihrer Verletzungen und Auseinandersetzungen abnehmen, müssen sie nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Es ist… nun… unangenehm, aber glauben Sie, es soll keine Strafe sein. In keiner Weise.

Wir wollen nur nicht, dass er denkt, Selbstmord sei eine leichte, schmerzlose Sache." Er seufzte schwer. „Das hält leider nicht alle davon ab, es nochmal zu versuchen. Ganz offen gesagt, viele versuchen es ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, wenn sie nicht erfolgreich waren. Aber… nun ja… zumindest manche können wir von übereilten Versuchen abbringen, wenn sie die Folgen eines Fehlschlages fürchten."

Der Heiler setzte sich kerzengerade auf und atmete tief durch. Er gähnte verhalten und wischte sich über das müde Gesicht. Malfoy selbst sackte auf seinem Sitz in sich zusammen, als der Heiler die Hände auf Dracos Akte faltete und ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick musterte. Der Heiler hätte noch vieles zu ihm sagen können, doch schien allein dieser strenge Blick das zu erreichen, was der Heiler bezweckt hatte. Lucius kauerte kleinlaut und ergeben vor ihm und war endlich bereit einzusehen, dass Draco Hilfe brauchte.

Der Heiler honorierte diese veränderte Haltung, indem er seinen Blick weicher und seine Stimme sanfter werden ließ. „Wir werden ihm eine Salbe geben, mit der er sich morgens und abends einreiben soll. Es wird wohl eine Narbe bleiben. Die Schnur hat tief eingeschnitten. Ich möchte Sie bitten, die Narbe nicht zu entfernen. Wie gesagt… manche, die es wieder versuchen wollen, erinnert das an die Schmerzen und… sie überlegen es sich noch einmal. Außerdem…", er legte den Kopf schief und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „ist es manchmal auch nicht schlecht, wenn das Umfeld hin und wieder daran erinnert wird, dass es wirklich ernst zu nehmende Probleme gibt!"

Er beobachtete Lucius mit ausdrucksloser Miene dabei, wie er sich verlegen noch einmal und noch einmal durch die Haare fuhr. Der Heiler ließ ihn einen Moment gewähren, dann zog er ein weiteres Formular aus seinem Schreibtisch und legte das Pergament ohne weitere Erklärung vor Dracos Vater ab. Der verzog den Mund, zögerte noch einen Moment, dann beugte er sich vor und griff sich eine Feder, die bereits schreibfertig neben ihm in der Luft schwebte. Er hob die Augen und sah den Heiler an, als ob der ihn gerade dazu aufgefordert hätte, sein eigenes Todesurteil zu unterschreiben. Hermine dachte schon, dass er nun doch wieder versuchen würde zu diskutieren, doch stattdessen gab er sich einen Ruck und unterzeichnete zuerst Dracos Entmündigung und danach die Zwangseinweisung. Nach getaner Arbeit seufzte er schwer und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten sinken.

Der Heiler sah ihn noch einen Moment an, prüfend, als würde er etwas abwägen, dann fischte er von einem recht hohen Stapel geschickt eine andere Akte herunter, prüfte, ob es die richtige war und streckte sie Malfoy entgegen. „Bitte, Sir. Lesen Sie sich das doch mal durch. Eigentlich ist es verboten, Ihnen das zu zeigen, doch… Nun ja. Das ist Dracos Schulakte. Madam Pomfrey hat alle seine Besuche auf ihrer Krankenstation dokumentiert. Nebenbei hat sie auch aufgelistet, wer wegen Draco auf die Krankenstation musste und wie es zu diesen Vorfällen kam."

Malfoys Mund war linealgerade. Er betrachtete die Akte auf seinem Schoß voller Misstrauen und… vielleicht sogar mit ein klein wenig Angst. Er atmete laut durch die Nase, klang dabei sehr angespannt und bemüht. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und öffnete sie.

Schweigend blätterte er Seite um Seite um, wischte sich immer wieder über die Stirn, über die Augen, die er dann immer wieder für einige Sekunden mit der Hand bedeckte und atmete dabei immer angestrengter.

Er ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Unbehaglich rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und erstarrte manchmal komplett, wenn er eine neue Seite aufgeschlagen hatte.

Der Heiler beobachtete ihn dabei eine Weile, bevor er zu erklären begann. „Laut Madam Pomfrey kommen die meisten Schüler vielleicht vier- oder fünfmal im Schuljahr zu ihr. Manche kommen gar nicht. Madam Pomfrey hat für Draco insgesamt sechshundertdreiundzwanzig Behandlungen in diesem Jahr vermerkt. In seinem sechsten Jahr waren es vierundzwanzig, in seinem fünften Jahr genau eine."

Malfoy nickte verstehend und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als er auf irgendein Foto stieß.

„…Madam Pomfrey hat außerdem über fünfhundert Vorfälle dokumentiert, in denen Draco andere Schüler verletzt hat." Der Heiler machte ein schmatzendes Geräusch mit den Lippen, verengte die Augen und starrte sein Gegenüber weiterhin missbilligend an. „Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, wie Eltern sowas übersehen können!"

Lucius Malfoy wurde zu Hermines größter Verwunderung rot. Er nahm seinen Gehstock, der vorher am Schreibtisch des Heilers gelehnt hatte und Hermine dachte, dass er nun gehen würde. Stattdessen warf er nur einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, wo Draco lag.

„Tja… ich… Er hat sich ja nicht so oft bei uns gemeldet in diesem Schuljahr", stammelte er dann matt und umständlich. „Nun…", er stöhnte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und blaffte dann wieder viel lauter. „Natürlich habe ich das gewusst. Was denken Sie denn? Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich dachte eben… ich dachte, das wird schon wieder, mit der Zeit!" Er hustete, als habe er sich gerade an seinem eigenen Geständnis verschluckt und rieb sich danach mit den Fingern über den Mund.

Der Heiler verzog das Gesicht, warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf Hermine und Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… leider nicht. Es gibt Menschen leiden an Leben lang an den Folgen. Sowas verschwindet nicht einfach von alleine, wenn man es ignoriert!"

„Hmm", grunzte Malfoy, dem auf diese Androhung von Folgen wohl einfach keine gehässige Erwiderung einfallen wollte.

„Wissen Sie, was ein Trauma ist und wie es verarbeitet wird?", fragte der Heiler nun wieder sanfter. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände.

„Ich… ich habe davon gehört und durch meine Zeit in…", er hustete und hob die Hand vor die Brust, die jedoch gleich wieder schlaff zur Lehne herunter glitt. „Askaban und meine Verbindung zu…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen, hob den linken Arm und schob den Ärmel soweit nach oben, dass man den unteren Rand des Dunklen Mals sehen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass schlimme Dinge passieren können. Aber nun, ich kenne mich nicht weiter mit den Folgen aus."

Der Heiler nickte, nahm seine Brille ab und hauchte darauf. „Tja… ich muss etwas ausholen. Ich versuche es so knapp und verständlich wie möglich zu formulieren." Er hauchte abermals auf die Brille und rieb sie etwas ungeschickt mit den Ärmeln seines Umhangs ab, „Tja…", und setzte sie wieder auf.

„Ein Psychotrauma erleidet man, wenn man einer Situation ausgesetzt ist, die so bedrohlich und übermächtig erscheint, dass man vollkommene Hilflosigkeit und rettungsloses Ausgeliefertsein empfindet. Die eigene Existenz und alles, was sie ausmacht, werden bedroht.

Das ist ein Erlebnis, das die Seele nicht aushält und von der Katatonie bis zum tatsächlichen Tod führen kann. Da die Psyche dies um jeden Preis zu verhindern sucht, verändert sie unsere Wahrnehmung.

Da wir die Umstände nicht ändern können, wird unsere Wahrnehmung der Situation modifiziert. Wir spüren in diesem Moment auch kaum oder keine Schmerzen, empfinden Hitze und Kälte nicht und so weiter… Alles das ist störend, lenkt vom Überlebenskampf ab.

Es ist wie… hmm… die Bedrohung durch ein Tier. Eines… nun, sagen wir, eines Tigers. Sie leben in einem primitiven Dorf im fernen Osten. Der Tiger beißt Sie, aber Sie merken es nicht, um ihn weiter abwehren zu können. Unsere Wahrnehmung klinkt sich sozusagen aus, weil all diese Dinge die Situation unerträglich machen würden.

Manchmal kann das sogar so weit gehen, dass wir uns soweit von uns selbst entfernen, dass sich die Person nach dem Trauma nicht mehr an die Gefahr erinnern kann. Das passiert ebenfalls, um sich im Moment der Gefahr vor überwältigenden Eindrücken zu schützen. Wenn der Tiger über Ihnen ist, kriegen Sie das gar nicht richtig mit und beobachten sich höchstens von außen, das macht die Situation aushaltbar.

Es ist aber noch mehr. Menschen haben das Bedürfnis, alles, was sie erlebt haben, irgendwo in passende Schemata einzuordnen. Damit wird die Welt übersichtlich und vorhersehbar. Das gibt uns die nötige Sicherheit, um im Alltag zu funktionieren.

Traumatische Situationen passen aber nicht in diese Schemata. Sie sind unvorhergesehen und überwältigend. Das erzeugt Unruhe und Stress. Dieser Zustand der Unruhe hält knapp gesagt solange an, bis es uns gelingt, die ganze Situation so einzuordnen, dass wir damit leben können und sie uns selbst erklären können.

Das kann schon eine Weile dauern. In dieser Zeit sind wir nervös, ängstlich, irritierbar und so weiter, aber irgendwann wird es besser. Eine Narbe bleibt, doch das Leben geht weiter. Das ist der günstige Verlauf. Manchen Menschen gelingt es jedoch nicht, das Erlebte in passende Schemata einzuordnen. Sagen wir es so… Die Wunde heilt nicht, sie entzündet sich und eitert.

Diese Menschen entwickeln eine Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung. Da es dem Gehirn nicht gelingt, die Erlebnisse einzuordnen, kommen sie immer wieder und wieder hoch in dem verzweifelten Versuch, endlich eine Erklärung, Lösung dafür zu finden. Das können Bilder, Geräusche, Gerüche, Stressreaktionen wie Schwitzen oder ganze Episoden sein, die erneut durchlebt werden müssen.

Wichtig ist, dass der Körper darauf genauso reagiert, als ob das Erlebnis gerade stattfinden würde. Ganz egal, wie harmlos die Realität nun um ihn herum ist. Wir kämpfen und wehren uns gegen den Tiger, auch wenn der gar nicht da ist. Der wirkliche Tiger ist also schon längst wieder weg und dennoch werden Sie ihn immer wieder sehen, immer wieder vor ihm flüchten und seinen Biss weiter spüren." Der Heiler deutete auf Dracos Akte. „Damit können Sie schon einen recht großen Teil von Dracos Angriffen auf Schüler erklären. Er wurde in die Gefahr zurückversetzt und hat reagiert, wie er es dort getan hat.

Mit körperlichen Auswirkungen… Madam Pomfrey hat ihn ja immer wieder wegen diverser Schmerzen, Erschöpfungszuständen und anderer Leiden behandelt, für die es körperlich keine Erklärung gab.

Nun, ein Trauma erzeugt Stress. Dieser Stress bewirkt, dass wir innerhalb von Sekunden extreme Emotionen durchleben. Personen mit einer PTBS können diesen Stress nicht mehr herunterfahren. Sie durchleben die Anspannung, die sie während des Traumas erlebt haben, fortwährend. Dermaßen angespannt und belastet, reagieren sie auch bei kleinsten Vorkommnissen extrem, da sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage sind, ihre Emotionen oder Handlungsimpulse angemessen zu kontrollieren. Um es wieder mit dem Tiger zu sagen… Dracos Tiger lässt ihn nicht mehr alleine. Er schleicht ständig um ihn herum und so kann sich Draco auch nie beruhigen, da er sich permanent in Gefahr fühlt. Er wird dann auch so reagieren, als ob er immer noch in Gefahr wäre, weil er seinen Körper nicht von „Alarm" auf „Entwarnung" zurückschalten kann. Und diese subjektiv erlebte Gefahr wird mit den Mitteln bekämpft, die er gelernt hat. Was gegen den Tiger geholfen hat, wird auch helfen, wenn ein anderer aus dem Dorf gefährlich zu werden scheint. Draco hat immer wieder seine Mitschüler angegriffen, weil, nun, weil er lernen musste, sich zu verteidigen.

Selbstbeherrschung ist schlicht nicht mehr möglich. Gefahren oder Absichten anderer Personen einzuschätzen fast ebenso wenig. Tja… explosionsartige Wutanfälle, nicht wahr… Miss Granger?"

Hermine schreckte hoch, überlegte einen Moment, was der Heiler gerade gesagt hatte, dann nickte sie bedrückt.

De Heiler schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes, wenn auch unglückliches Lächeln. „Gewalttätiges Handeln ist vor allem bei Männern zu beobachten. Für die Umwelt ist es sinnlos und brutal, aber aus seiner Sicht kämpft er ständig um sein Leben." Der Heiler seufzte schwer. „Hinterher tut es den Leuten ja leid. Sie merken ja irgendwann schon, dass da nicht wirklich ein Tiger ist, der sie bedroht, aber leider können sie dennoch nicht aufhören, das Tier zu fürchten. Vor allem Männer können dann wirklich sehr gefährlich werden, weil sie teilweise enorme körperliche Kräfte entwickeln und nicht mehr kontrollieren können, gegen wen und warum sie diese einsetzen. Das ist hinterher schwer, erzeugt Schuldgefühle, Scham und, ja, das Gefühl, schlecht zu sein.

Hmm… Miss Granger… Mr. Malfoy… Sie sagten beide, dass Sie das Gefühl hatten, dass er in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr unter den Umständen leiden würde?"

Hermine senkte den Blick, sah den bewusstlosen, schwer atmenden Draco vor sich und zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht, er schien keine Anfälle mehr zu haben und so."

„Das bringt mich zu einem anderen Punkt. Nun… Draco hat ein multiples, serielles Trauma erlitten. Multiple, weil er auf mehrere Arten traumatisiert wurde und seriell, eigentlich fortwährend… ähm… Mr. Malfoy… Draco sagte, dass er oft nachts zu Einsätzen gerufen wurde?"

Hermine hob den Kopf und sah nun zum ersten Mal Lucius Malfoy direkt in die Augen „Oft? Mir hat er nur von vielleicht fünf Einsätzen erzählt!"

Lucius verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, drehte sich von Heiler und Hermine weg in Richtung Fenster und murmelte mit tonloser Stimme. „Ich glaube drei- bis viermal die Woche… manchmal öfter."

Hermine klappte der Kiefer herunter.

Der Heiler warf einen Blick in Dracos Akte und nickte. „Nun ja. Das erklärt die Aufputschdrogen, nicht wahr?

Tja… Nun weiter. In Dracos Fall sind die Tiger also wirklich im Dorf geblieben. Nicht nur Tiger, auch viele andere Raubtiere bedrohen ihn dauerhaft. Das muss irgendwie ertragen werden. Wenn Sie dauerhaft in einer Situation leben, die so furchtbar ist, dass Sie sie nicht aushalten können, müssen Sie Strategien entwickeln, um damit irgendwie zurecht zu kommen.

Die Methode, die viele Menschen entwickeln, ist, die Situation umzuwerten. Wir erfinden Ausreden, Beschönigungen und alles, was dabei hilft, uns selbst einzureden, dass wir das, was wir tun, im Grunde ja mögen und im Recht sind, wenn wir es tun. Am Beispiel des Tigers festgemacht: Tiger sind böse Kreaturen und sie zu bekämpfen ist eine gute, unterhaltsame Sache.

Aber wissen Sie, der Mensch ist immer noch der Gleiche. Tigerkämpfe machen keinen Spaß. Aber der einzige Weg, mit dem Grauen fertig zu werden, ist, es nicht mehr grauenhaft zu finden.

Gewalt wird befürwortet, um sie auszuhalten. Auf diese Art kann man zumindest überleben, handeln und ist nicht hilflos ausgeliefert. Draco ging es „besser", weil er abstumpfte und versucht hat, sich mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden.

Aber glauben Sie mir, das kommt alles wieder und er wird unter seinem Gewissen zerbrechen.

Stress schützt in gewisser Weise, weil er uns davor bewahrt, ruhig über Erlebtes nachzudenken.

Wenn dann aber mal wieder Zeit und Ruhe ist… nun. Mr. Malfoy, Sie waren in Askaban?"

Zum ersten Mal seit einer Stunde sah Malfoy dem Heiler wieder in die Augen. Überrascht, beschämt, verletzlich. „Ich… ja. Ein Jahr lang."

„Wie war es dort?"

„Es war…", nun war Hermine ganz sicher, dass Mr. Malfoy entweder gleich erbrechen oder sich unter dem Tisch verkriechen würde. Ganz leise, zaghaft sprach er, wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind_, „... _entsetzlich. Man kann nicht denken. Man wird auf die schlimmsten Dinge reduziert, die man erlebt hat und wird gezwungen, sie immer wieder zu sehen. Es ist sehr schwer, dort an etwas anderes, auch nur Neutrales zu denken. Noch dazu die hygienischen Bedingungen, die Schmerzen, die…"

„Ja, und nun stellen Sie sich vor, dass dieses von den Dementoren erzeugte Gefühl, nie wieder enden würde", unterbrach ihn der Heiler zwar abrupt, doch nicht unfreundlich. „Das, was Draco in seinem Alltag erlebt, ist ein immerwährendes Askaban. Da er die Erinnerungen nicht einsortieren kann, da sie einfach zu grausam sind, um sie irgendwie mit dem, was er bisher gelernt hat, zu vereinbaren, sieht er sie immer wieder. Erinnerungen, die nicht einsortiert werden können, werden vom Gehirn in einer Endlosschleife soweit wiederholt, bis sie doch verzerrt, verformt und sinnentfremdet eingeordnet werden.

Und das ist das, was Draco erwartet, wenn er irgendwann ruhig genug ist, um nachzudenken. Der Junge, den sie kannten, den gibt es nicht mehr. Er ist psychisch gestorben. An seiner Statt ist eine Killermaschine entstanden und nun müssen wir ihm das auch noch wegnehmen. Da bleibt nichts mehr…"

Lucius kaute unbehaglich auf der Unterlippe und blätterte mit zitternden Fingern auf die letzte Seite, wo bereits ein von einem Omniglas aufgenommenes Foto des baumelnden Dracos eingeheftet war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, klappte die Akte zu und verbarg das Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich von ähnlichen Dingen noch nie… noch nie gehört hätte. Viele, es gab…", er sprach stockend, leise und krallte sich wie sich mit den Fingern in die Stuhllehne. „Viele wurden nach kurzer Zeit einfach verrückt und wir mussten sie dann… beseitigen. Andere töteten sich selbst. Nur wenige können als Todesser leben."

„Sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Er rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl herum und Hermine sah, wie sich seine Ohren rot verfärbten. Vermutlich hatte er ihre Gegenwart vollkommen vergessen, sonst hätte er nie weitergesprochen. „Ich… Askaban hat mich mit vielen Dingen konfrontiert, über die ich nie nachdenken wollte. Ich habe ein… ähm, ein Alkoholproblem." Er schüttelte den Kopf und drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster. „Wir wurden bedroht. Unsere Familie wurde von… Sie-wissen-schon-wem bedroht. Sicher, wir waren enge… Gefolgsleute, aber… nun, wir mussten in dieser Zeit feststellen, dass es dem Dunklen Lord egal ist, wer man ist und was man für ihn getan hat, am Ende interessiert er sich nur für sich selbst. Er hat uns mit allem möglichen gedroht und diese Gedanken aus Askaban… es wurde zu viel. Meine Frau bekam Depressionen." Er holte tief Luft und für einige Sekunden war nichts außer dem Ticken der Uhr an der Wand zu hören.

„Ich will ganz ehrlich sein. Wir waren froh, dass Draco uns nichts erzählt hat. Wir konnten einfach nicht mehr. Ich weiß, was er gesehen hat, denn seine Erlebnisse sind meine, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine. Denken Sie nicht, dass es uns egal wäre." Er seufzte und warf Dracos Akte zurück auf den Schreibtisch des Heilers. „Draco ist nicht der Erste, dem das schwerfällt. Aber wenn der Dunkle Lord bemerkte, dass es einer nicht schafft, dann", er hob die Hände und deutete auf seine Brust, „hat er uns losgeschickt, um das Problem zu lösen. Wer durchdreht, wird getötet. Ganz einfach. Und irgendwann haben sich die meisten ja wirklich irgendwie damit abgefunden und kamen damit zurecht. Hätten wir ihm das nehmen sollen? Wir waren in Lebensgefahr… und er auch. Ich… wie gesagt, ich habe gehofft, dass… naja… dass es ihm wieder besser geht, wenn alles vorbei ist."

„Aber, Mr. Malfoy, wie könnte es den vorbei sein? Nicht nur, dass viele Menschen ein Leben durch solche Erlebnisse belastet sind. Wie kann es denn vorbei sein, wenn er für fast alle Menschen im Zaubererstaat ein brutaler Terrorist ist? Sie haben ihn doch vorhin selbst erlebt, er versteht die Welt um ihn herum doch gar nicht mehr. Wie soll er sich da zwischen Leuten zurechtfinden?"

Malfoy zuckte die Achseln.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich ihm nicht helfen will. Nur… offen gesagt." Er seufzte und faltete die Hände dicht vor seiner Nase. „Wenn ich das alles höre, dann habe ich Angst."

„Ich verstehe das. Natürlich, das ist bedrohlich und macht Angst, aber… jetzt muss etwas geschehen, sonst kann ich Ihnen hier und jetzt prophezeien, dass er höchstens noch einen Monat hat, bevor er wirklich Amok läuft oder sich wieder umbringen will. Vermutlich wird er beides tun und vermutlich in weniger als vier Wochen. Also, es muss etwas geschehen und ich fürchte, wir müssen uns von der Vorstellung verabschieden, dass wir Draco perfekte Bedingungen bieten können. Das ist nunmal leider sehr oft nicht möglich, sehr oft muss man das Beste aus dem machen, was da ist. Das möchte ich nun mit Ihnen gemeinsam überlegen."

„Was wäre denn das Beste?"

„Das Beste wäre eine Unterbringung in einer fachkundigen Psychiatrie, in enger Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen und vielleicht auch Miss Granger. Da eine entsprechende Einrichtung im Moment nicht vorhanden ist, müssen wir uns von dieser Idee verbschieden. Ich schlage nun eine mindestens einjährige Therapie hier in der Klinik vor. Mindestens ein Jahr. Ich gehe aber eigentlich von einem längeren Zeitraum aus, in dem er dann tagsüber in der Klinik bei uns wäre.

Den Rest des Tages sollte er in einer liebevollen, verständnisvollen und vor allem stabilen, sicheren Umgebung verbringen."

Lucius hustete umständlich. „Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte er hinter vorgehaltender Hand.

„Nun ja. Ich finde, er sollte bei Menschen sein, die ihm helfen können. Menschen, die sich mit so etwas auskennen. Er braucht therapeutischen Umgang rund um die Uhr…"

Malfoys Hand sank herab, er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte den Heiler misstrauisch. „Werden Sie deutlicher! Was soll das heißen, therapeutischer Umgang rund um die Uhr?"

Der Heiler seufzte und begann seine Akten zu sortieren. „Wie ich bereits sagte. Die Einrichtung ist teilstationär. Psychotherapie ist in unserer Welt nicht etabliert, schon gar nicht in diesem Krankenhaus. Wir dürfen tagsüber die Gruppen führen, aber abends müssen wir gehen". Er hüstelte allzu offensichtlich, um sein Unbehagen zu überdecken und stapelte eifrig seine Akten von links nach rechts. „Wir bringen die Patienten bei Personen unter, die auf diesem Gebiet geschult sind. Muggel, die mit Magie begabte Partner haben oder Squibs, die einen entsprechenden Beruf gelernt haben."

„Sie wollen einen psychisch labilen Todesser allen Ernstes bei Muggeln unterbringen?" Malfoy ächzte entsetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein, Mann."

„Ja, nun. Das ist in diesem Fall… also, viele unserer Patienten sind ja aus fremden Ländern. Da… die haben ja nichts mit den Todessern zu tun und… ähm… also ich gebe zu… es ist nicht ganz einfach, Todesser in diesem Land unterzubringen. Die Leute haben ja doch die einen oder anderen Bedenken…"

Nun konnte auch Hermine nicht mehr an sich halten. „Diese Leute haben noch bis vorgestern Krieg gegeneinander geführt. Wie soll denn das gehen, dass sie nun solche…solche…. Killer bei sich im Haus haben?"

Malfoys Kopf schnellte herum. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich gefährlich nach unten. Seine Lippen formten lautlos „Killer" und Hermine schämte sich, da ihr klar wurde, dass das auch für Draco beleidigend gewesen war.

Der Heiler hatte nun alle Akten komplett gerade gerückt und musste sich nun wohl damit abfinden, dass er entweder Hermine oder Lucius Malfoy in die Augen sehen musste. Er entschied sich für Hermine. „Ich sagte ja, eine wirklich gute Lösung ist in diesem Fall nicht möglich. Wir können nicht den besten, sondern nur den bestmöglichen Weg gehen. Ich dachte…. Also wenn Sie ja bereit wären mitzugehen, Sie könnten vermitteln und in den Personen, die ihn aufnehmen würden… nun, Verständnis wecken." Er holte tief Luft und hob beschwörend die Hände. „Aber unsere Leute, also die, die wir für die therapiefreie Zeit engagieren, die haben alle psychologisches Wissen und Erfahrung. Sie werden wissen, wie sie mit ihm umgehen müssen."

Er brach ab und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse des Unbehagens, als er sich an Hermine wandte. „Wir haben darüber ja bereits gesprochen und ich fürchte, wir müssen nun zu einer Entscheidung kommen.

Draco will Sie in seiner Nähe haben. Wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Stunden er täglich in der Klinik sein wird und wie viel Struktur und Gleichförmigkeit es im Alltag geben sollte, dann würde eine räumliche Trennung auf ein Ende der Beziehung hinauslaufen. Nur ab und zu abends und am Wochenende würde ihn zu sehr verunsichern. Miss Granger, wir helfen Ihnen so gut wir können, wenn Sie bei ihm bleiben wollen. Aber leicht wird das nicht. Wenn Sie sich das nicht zutrauen, haben Sie mein Wohlwollen und Verständnis, aber dann sollten Sie sich heute schon verabschieden und dazu stehen."

Hermine stieß einen gurgelnden Laut aus und auch die Worte, die danach über ihre Lippen kamen, klangen kaum sicherer. „Ich… jetzt? Mit Draco zu fremden Leuten ziehen?"

Der Heiler nickte ernst. „Ja, genau. Auch das müssen Sie bedenken. Wir helfen Ihnen, Sie sind nicht allein."

„Moment mal!" Malfoy fuchtelte ungeduldig mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht des Heilers herum. „Also ich bin bereit mich damit abzufinden, dass er… zumindest… also für kurze Zeit… die Schule… dass das im Moment schwierig wäre. Nun ja, aber…. Dann nehme ich ihn eben mit zurück ins Manor!"

Das Gesicht, das der Heiler nun machte, offenbarte, dass genau das der Teil war, der ihn zuvor so nervös gemacht hatte. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee!"

„Warum?"

So unbehaglich wie der Heiler sich nun hinter seinem Ohr kratzte, hätte Hermine ihm fast ein paar weitere Akten zum Ordnen gebracht. „Tja… nun… Wollen wir offen sein?"

Lucius' Gesichtsausdruck nach war die Antwort zwar „nein" – ein sehr unfreundliches nein - dennoch schaffte er es, ein mattes „ja" auszusprechen.

„Sie sind ein Alkoholiker!"

Hermines Wangen wurden heiß. Peinlich berührt senkte sie die Augen auf Dracos Gesicht und strich ihm über die bleichen Wangen. Sie wartete angespannt auf das anstehende Gebrüll, doch es blieb aus.

„Ich hab aufgehört", antwortete Malfoy matt. „Vor einigen Wochen. Ich trinke jetzt nicht mehr!"

Der Sessel des Heilers quietschte ein wenig. Offenbar begann er wieder, darin herumzurutschen. „Hmm, wie lange haben Sie denn getrunken und seit wann nicht mehr?"

Es folgte eine weitere Pause, bis sie hörte, wie Malfoy unbehaglich Luft holte. „Nun… im Gefängnis. Tja… Askaban ist ein grauenhafter Ort, müssen Sie wissen. Kalt, dreckig, die Dementoren… Krankheiten, Ungeziefer… aber die Wärter sind bestechlich. Nun… ich brauchte Ablenkung von diesen… diesen Gedanken, die die Dementoren…" Er seufzte, machte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach er weiter. „Und zu Hause waren die Umstände auch nicht erfreulicher. Aber… nun ja…. Ich habe, also vor fünf oder sechs Wochen habe ich das letzte Mal getrunken."

„Dann haben Sie ja gerade mal den körperlichen Entzug hinter sich, Sir." Der Heiler klang alarmiert. „Das ist… das ist zwar wirklich erfreulich und ein guter Anfang, aber… nun… Habe ich das in den Nachrichten richtig verstanden, dass Sie wieder im Ministerium arbeiten?"

Hermine hob den Kopf. Das interessierte sie jetzt auch. Wer wäre so blöd, einen Terroristen wie Lucius Malfoy erneut ins Ministerium zu lassen.

„Ähm… inoffiziell. Die Unruhen und meine… Beteiligung... Ich werde die nächste Monate inoffiziell am Aufbau mitarbeiten, bevor meine erneute Ernennung folgt."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wer würde ihn erneut ernennen? Ja… ein Minister, der Geld brauchte. Aufbauarbeiten… aha. Malfoy zahlte seine Todessertätigkeit mit Spenden ab.

Der Heiler nickte ihm zu, wirkte jedoch immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Das bedeutet doch sicher, dass Sie selbst viel Arbeit haben werden, unter Stress stehen, auf Empfänge gehen… und vergessen Sie nicht Ihre Frau… sagten Sie nicht, sie hätte ebenfalls sehr unter dem Krieg gelitten?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Achseln und drehte sein Gesicht in Richtung Fenster. „Durchaus…"

„Und dann wollen Sie es aushalten, einen Jungen wie Draco in ihrem Haus zu haben… und Miss Granger?"

Malfoys Kopf schnellte wie am Gummiband gezogen herum. Daran hatte er offensichtlich nicht mehr gedacht. „Miss…. Miss…", stammelte er, schüttelte sich, als hätte man ihm kaltes Wasser übergekippt und deutete auf Hermine. „Sie?"

„Ja, sie! Draco meinte, dass er unbedingt mit ihr zusammen wohnen wollte und Miss Granger zieht es in Erwägung. Das ist ihr hoch anzurechnen, denn nach dem, was ich heute Mittag erfahren habe, wäre Draco durch eine erzwungene Trennung zusätzlich belastet. Eine sichere Bindung zu seiner Freundin, noch dazu jemand, der weiß, wie er mit ihm umgehen muss, würde ihm helfen."

Malfoy wurde zuerst grau, dann weiß und letztlich leicht grün. „Nun ja…", er seufzte und drehte sich wieder zum Heiler um. „Wir haben ein sehr großes Haus. Beinahe einen Palast, möchte ich sagen. Wir können uns aus dem Weg gehen, denke ich. Ich wäre einverstanden, wenn es Draco helfen würde."

Der Heiler wirkte aufrichtig überrascht. „Wirklich?"

„Wenn es hilft…" Malfoy schenkte Hermine einen Blick zwischen Abscheu und Erdulden. Etwa wie man einen Blutegel oder eine Made ansehen würde, die zur Behandlung an erkrankte Körperteile gelegt wurde. Ein notwendiges Übel.

„Hmm… und Sie, Miss Granger? Ich kann es nur wiederholen, Sie müssen es sich selbst zutrauen. Können Sie es bei diesen Leuten", er zeigte mit dem Finger zu Lucius, der daraufhin ärgerlich die Nase rümpfte, jedoch still blieb, „aushalten, oder fühlen Sie sich in der Gegenwart dieser Menschen bedroht?"

Hermine wurde mit einem mal etwas schummrig. Sie hielt sich die Hände an die Schläfen und starrte zur Wand, die vor ihr leicht hin und her schwankte. „Ich… ja… ich weiß nicht!" Bei Draco zu bleiben war unter diesen Umständen schon schwer genug… aber im Manor?

Natürlich wollte sie das nicht. Weder das eine noch das andere. Von „wollen" konnte nicht mal ansatzweise die Rede sein, aber angesichts des von der Besenkammerdecke baumelnden Dracos hatte Hermine ihre Prioritäten neu gesetzt. Vielleicht konnte sie sich den Luxus etwas wirklich zu „wollen" nicht leisten, angesichts der Umstände…

Malfoys Stimme, sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, weil sie nicht aufhören konnte, das Fenster anzustarren, klang nicht wirklich erfreuter als ihre eigene. „Ähm, mir ist klar, dass das nicht einfach ist, aber… also, wenn es ihm hilft und… wenn er sonst nicht mitgeht und… unser Haus ist sehr groß. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns einfach aus dem Weg gehen… Miss Granger."

Da. Die Starre löste sich. Vollkommen entgeistert fuhr sie zu Lucius herum. Er musste sich ja entsetzlich vor dem Heiler schämen und vor Schuld nahezu überquellen bei allem, dem er hier zustimmte.

Der Heiler kratzte sich am Ohr. Er sah nervös auf die Uhr. Wartete er auf seine Kollegin? Jemand, der ihm half, Malfoy diese – nun ja - „ Schnapsidee" wieder auszureden. „Ich weiß nicht… Ich… Also… das ist wirklich keine leichte Entscheidung." Sie seufzte schwer und senkte die Augen wieder auf den bewusstlosen Draco. „Vielleicht… schon. Ich möchte ihn eigentlich nicht alleine lassen. Ich meine, ich würde ihn ja nicht mehr sehen können sonst, oder? Wenn ich in der Schule bliebe und er in der Klinik ist."

Der Heiler legte die Stirn in Falten und verzog seinen Mund. Zuerst wanderten die Mundwinkel nach rechts, dann nach links und schließlich wurden die Lippen so dünn wie Bleistiftstriche. Er seufzte schwer, kratzte sich mit einer verlegenen Geste am Kopf und seufzte noch einmal. „Die Sache ist die. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, ohne dabei einen falschen Eindruck zu erwecken. Nun, zunächst einmal freue ich mich sehr." Er hob die Augenbrauen und fuhr mit überzeugter, eindringlicher Stimme zu Malfoy gewandt fort. „Ich freue mich wirklich, dass Ihnen so viel daran zu liegen scheint, sich um Ihren Sohn zu kümmern. Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht."

Malfoys Mund kräuselte sich zu einer garstigen Erwiderung, doch bevor er sie aussprechen konnte, stoppte ihn der Heiler durch eine abwehrende Geste seiner Hände. „Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie so offen bezüglicher ihrer familiären Situation waren. Diese Dinge sind durchaus wichtig, um Dracos Zustand zu verstehen. Dennoch, ich denke die Situation mit Draco, würde Sie überfordern."

Lucius Malfoy holte vernehmlich Luft, doch abermals hob Sayer die Hand, wandte dem echauffiert wirkenden Mann das Gesicht zu und erklärte sanfter. „Es ist doch kein Vorwurf. Verstehen Sie, das macht es ja so schwer, Ihnen diese Dinge zu sagen. Ich habe Verständnis für Ihre Probleme. Durchaus. Die Zeiten waren für alle hart und Sie wären kein Mensch, wenn Sie in Ihrer Situation nicht ebenso darunter gelitten hätten wie alle anderen auch."

Hermines Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, weil es so befremdlich war, Lucius Malfoy wie ein Schulmädchen erröten zu sehen. Er zog die Schultern hoch und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf seine Hände. „Es war… Askaban. Die Dementoren… und diese Erinnerungen. Nun und dann… wir wurden doch in jeder Sekunde bedroht. Unsere Ehe", er wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch etwas röter, „unsere Ehe hat darunter gelitten. Nicht nur unter meinem… Problem. Auch die ganze Situation..."

„Ich verstehe, aber, ich möchte es noch einmal betonen: Ich bin in diesem Fall der Anwalt Ihres Sohnes und ich möchte, dass wir eine Lösung finden, die vor allem für ihn am besten ist. Ich bin gerne bereit, Ihnen und Ihrer Frau in dieser schweren Zeit so viel Hilfe zukommen zu lassen wie irgend möglich, aber vor allem möchte ich, dass wir für Ihren Sohn eine Lösung finden, mit der wir ihn zum Weiterleben überreden können." Er seufzte, ließ sich nach vorne auf den Schreibtisch gleiten und faltete seine Hände vor sich. „Ganz offen gesagt. Sie mögen ja trocken sein, aber, unter uns: Fünf Wochen sind gar nichts." Er verzog den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht mal ansatzweise reicht das, um Sie als stabil zu bezeichnen. Wenn ich Sie so vor mir sehe, da sind Sie sehr weit davon entfernt, mit sich selbst im Reinen zu sein. Ganz zu schweigen von Ihrer Ehe, die ja nun auch sehr belastet ist. Ich verstehe, wie schmerzhaft es sein muss, das zu hören, aber meiner Meinung nach sollten Sie", er deutete auf Malfoy, „sich selbst in eine Therapie begeben. Sie haben das letzte Jahr sehr viel durchgemacht und ich möchte Ihnen zugestehen, selbst stabiler und sicherer zu werden. Ihre Frau wiederum, nun, auch sie bräuchte Hilfe. Verstehen Sie, sowohl als einzelne Menschen wie auch als Paar brauchen Sie Ruhe und Unterstützung, um wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Wie sollen Sie es da schaffen, zu alledem, was Sie selbst verkraften müssen, auch noch ihren schwerkranken Sohn mitzutragen? Draco ist ein Vollzeitjob."

Hermine wurde ganz flau im Magen, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, wie oft auf Draco „aufgepasst" werden musste und wie viel doch versäumt worden war. Und wenn das Ganze dann auch noch hilfreich dargeboten werden sollte, dann konnte sie sich sehr schwer vorstellen, wie das in einem häuslichen Alltag aussehen sollte. Es war… beunruhigend.

Sie schlang ihre Arme etwas enger um sich und wagte einen kurzen Blick zu Malfoy, dessen Augen sie mit totenstarrer, bleicher Miene kurz streiften, und dann unfokussiert zum Fenster hinaus wanderten.

„Es wird eine sehr große Belastung sein, Mr. Malfoy. Eine sehr große Belastung und er wird es Ihnen nicht leicht machen. Sie haben ihn vorhin doch erlebt. Er hat unkontrollierbare Wutanfälle, provoziert jeden, den er sieht, will sich gegen alles und jeden verteidigen und zudem schätze ich, dass ihn mit der Zeit seine Erlebnisse sehr schmerzhaft überwältigen werden. Dann wird er depressiv sein, Panik-Attacken haben, Flashbacks und nach wie vor ist er zu alledem auch noch suizidal. Wie wollen Sie das auffangen, wenn Sie selbst Unterstützung bräuchten?"

„Aber ich sagte doch", warf Malfoy wieder mit verzweifelter Stimme ein, „wir… wir wurden bedroht. Wir konnten nicht… wir konnten ihn nicht…"

„Sehen Sie…", der Heiler bedachte ihn mit einem kritischen Blick, „wie sehr Sie allein die Erwähnung möglicher Vorfälle aufregt? Ich verstehe Ihre Situation, wirklich. Nur, wie wollen Sie Dracos Probleme auffangen, wenn Sie selbst Ruhe bräuchten, um das Erlebte zu verarbeiten? Und nicht zuletzt, wo wollen Sie die Zeit hernehmen, wenn Sie einem solch zeitaufwendigen Beruf nachgehen?"

„Nun ja, ich…" Lucius Malfoy schluckte und sprach mit einer leisen, schwachen Stimme weiter, die so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte. „Der Minister weiß von meinem… Problem. Wir haben recht offen darüber gesprochen. Ohnehin, ich meine, ich bin ein Todesser. Ohnehin wäre es besser, mich beruflich in der ersten Zeit etwas zurückzunehmen. Ich wäre ja die meiste Zeit da, wenn Draco zu Hause ist. Wenn er, wie Sie sagen, tagsüber in der Klinik ist? Meine Frau müsste dann ja nicht… ich könnte sie entlasten."

Der Heiler kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kinn und schien sich Lucius' Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Er dachte über wohl darüber nach, wer Lucius war und ob man dem, was er hier so großzügig versprach, Glauben schenken konnte oder sollte. „Sir, Sie helfen ihm nicht, wenn Sie sich mit all Ihrer Hilfe selbst überanstrengen und nach drei Wochen rückfällig werden."

Lucius Malfoy schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das wird nicht so sein. Ich kann mich zusammenreißen. Ich bin ein starker Charakter, wenn es darauf ankommt!"

Der Heiler gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen Knurren und Husten lag. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und räusperte sich umständlich, bevor er mit rauer Stimme weitersprach: „Das mag ja alles sein, aber Sie vergessen noch einen Punkt. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, sind Sie sehr stark in Dracos Erlebnisse involviert, Sir. Allein deswegen halte ich es für besser, ihn bei Leuten unterzubringen, die für ihn in dieser Hinsicht nicht so… vorbelastet sind."

„Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass er unter gar keinen Umständen zu fremden Leuten in ein fremdes Haus ziehen will." Lucius Malfoy lächelte schief. „Glauben Sie mir, ich kenne meinen Sohn. Er kann schon unter normalen Umständen eine echte Pestbeule sein, wenn er Leute nicht leiden kann. Glauben Sie mir, er wird diesen Menschen nicht mal ansatzweise die Chance geben, sich mit ihm zu befassen."

„Ich… ich fürchte, er hat Recht", piepste Hermine. Obwohl es ihr zutiefst widerstrebte Lucius Malfoy zu helfen. In diesem Punkt sah sie ebenfalls keine Chance. „Draco würde nie zu Muggeln ziehen wollen."

„Oh, das sind nicht nur Muggel. Sie…"

Doch Hermine schnitt Sayer das Wort ab „Nein, auch wenn sie keine Muggel sind, aber Muggelpsychologie studiert haben. Er würde dort nicht wohnen wollen. Er würde nie mit diesen Leuten reden und er würde sie hassen. Es wäre wie eine Gefängnisstrafe. Also vielleicht würde er sich irgendwann dran gewöhnen, aber sagten Sie nicht, dass er… dass er sofort Hilfe braucht? Nicht erst in einem Jahr?"

Der Heiler seufzte und zog die Stirn in Falten. Die Bedenken waren ganz offen in seinen Augen zu lesen, dennoch hörte er Lucius Malfoy weiter zu.

„Sie sagten doch, dass eine wirklich gute Lösung nicht möglich ist", wiederholte dieser leise. Er hob die Hände und deutete auf sich selbst. „Ich lasse mich beurlauben. Ich werde meine Frau entlasten. Ich werde bei jedem Programm mitmachen, das Sie für sinnvoll halten. Wenn er nicht alleine mitkommt, dann…" Er schluckte, als ob er knapp davor gewesen wäre zu würgen. „Dann kann auch Miss Granger mitkommen. Bitte! Verstehen Sie doch. In den letzten Tagen flattert uns eine Todesbotschaft nach der nächstens ins Haus. So viele unserer Verwandten und Freunde sind in der letzten Zeit gestorben." Er schnaubte im jämmerlich erfolglosen Versuch, gefasst zu erscheinen. Seine Hand klammerte sich an den Gehstock, mit dem er polternd auf den Boden klopfte. „Ich werde nicht nach Hause gehen und darauf warten, dass die nächste Eule, die ins Haus flattert, mitteilt, dass ich nun auch noch zur Beerdigung meines einzigen Kindes gehen kann. Er kommt mit. Ich werde ihn nicht irgendwohin gehen lassen, wo ich ihn nicht unter Kontrolle habe."

Der Heiler nickte langsam. „Es hätte gewisse Vorteile. Einen Todesser unterzubringen ist wirklich nicht leicht… und er ist offen gesagt nicht der einzige junge Mann, den wir im Moment integrieren müssen. Wir sind auf der Suche, aber… es ist schwer. Aber, Sir, ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, was das heißt? Draco braucht nicht einfach jemanden, der ihn liebt. Er braucht vor allem jemand, der ihm absolute Sicherheit, eine feste, stabile Bindung und ein absolut durchstrukturiertes Umfeld bieten kann.

Im Moment traut er niemandem auf der Welt und wenn er Ihnen vertrauen soll, müssen Sie sich das Vertrauen wieder neu verdienen.

Seien Sie geduldig, aber lassen Sie ihm nichts durchgehen. Draco darf überhaupt nichts mehr ohne Ihre ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Stress müssen Sie ihn aus der Situation herausbringen. Er kann sich nicht von selbst beruhigen und das kann, wie Sie vorhin selbst erlebt haben, sehr gefährliche Folgen haben.

Und egal was er tut, machen Sie ihm keine Vorwürfe. Er ist nicht schuld daran, dass er so ist wie er ist. Und genau deswegen braucht er so viel Struktur im Alltag wie möglich. Sie müssen all das, was er nicht selbst steuern und kontrollieren kann, für ihn übernehmen, ohne ihm das das Gefühl zu geben, ungenügend zu sein."

Der Heiler bedachte Lucius mit einem kritischen Blick und machte dadurch nur allzu deutlich, wie wenig er ausgerechnet jemandem wie ihm zutraute, eine vertrauensweckende, geduldige Person zu sein. Da ihm wohl aber immer noch keine bessere Lösung eingefallen war, gab es sich einen Ruck und fuhr fort: „Nun, ich muss allerdings auf einige Dinge bestehen. Um das im Vorfeld ganz klar zu stellen. Wir sind hier keine Reparaturwerkstatt, wo man kaputte Kinder abgeben kann und sie dann ein paar Wochen später als gesunde Erwachsene zurückkriegt. Ohne intensive Mitarbeit Ihrerseits geht es nicht. Ist das klar?" Der Heiler hob die Augen und funkelte Lucius von unten herauf streng an, der seinerseits verlegen zur Seite sah und knapp nickte. „Natürlich. Wie… wie lange wird es denn dauern bis er… bis er…"

„Bis er wieder so ist wie vorher?", beendete der Heiler den Satz für ihn. Lucius rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne und nickte.

„Nie." Der Heiler klappte Dracos Akte zu, faltete seine Hände darauf und sah mit prüfendem Blick abwechselnd von Lucius Malfoy zur neben Draco kauernden Hermine. „Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das so deutlich sagen zu müssen, aber ich möchte, dass wir mit realistischen Vorstellungen an die Sache herangehen. Draco wird nie wieder so sein wie er vor den Todessern war.

Dafür ist er zu sehr von allem mitgenommen, zu viel ist passiert, als dass das einfach wie Schmutz abgewaschen werden könnte. Es ist in ihm drin, hat ihn verändert." Er räusperte sich, kratzte sich an der Nase, warf Hermine einen nachdenklichen Blick zu und drehte sich dann unvermittelt zurück zu Malfoy. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, Sir, konnten Sie jemals alles abschütteln? Denken Sie, dass es Ihnen gelingt, alles einfach zu vergessen?"

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zum Fenster in die schwarze Nacht hinaus.

Der Heiler begann dann, die von ihm angestrebte Therapie in groben Zügen zusammenzufassen. Draco müsste montags bis freitags von neun bis siebzehn Uhr in der Klinik sein. Allerdings würde er, der Heiler, erwarten, dass abwechselnd Hermine und Dracos Eltern früher erschienen, um aktuelle Dinge des Tages zu besprechen.

Ja, das müsse täglich sein, insistierte der Heiler auf Malfoys beginnenden Protest. Weiter würden sich die Malfoys mit Hermine einmal die Woche in der Klinik zusammensetzen müssen, um in der Gruppe die Spannungen im Manor aufzuarbeiten. Doch, das wäre wichtig, beharrte er, nachdem Lucius Malfoy und Hermine entsetzte Gesichter zogen.

Bevor die beiden aus ihren jeweils eigenen Gründen protestieren konnten, öffnete sich die Tür und Narzissa Malfoy wurde von Heilerin Chang wieder in den Raum gebracht. Madam Pomfrey sei bereits gegangen, sagte sie Heiler Sayer. Sie hätte sich jedoch bereit erklärt, in den nächsten Tagen des Öfteren vorbeizuschauen, um mit dem Personal über Draco zu reden.

Der Heiler erklärte dann, dass man für Draco einen eigenen Pfleger abstellen müsste, der die nächsten Monate jede Minute an Draco kleben würde, um Draco vor sich selbst und auch andere vor ihm zu schützen.

Der Heiler erklärte weiter, dass Ruhe im Moment etwas Schwieriges sei. Draco sei enorm angespannt und hätte über zwei Jahre hinweg unter hohem Stress gestanden. Dieser Stress würde ihn zwar auszehren, ihn jedoch gleichzeitig auch vor einem Überschwang an Gefühlen und Erinnerungen schützen. Solange er so angespannt war, hatte er sich halbwegs im Griff.

„Heißt das, dass das, was er bisher getrieben hat, noch die positivere Variante war?", ächzte Hermine entsetzt. Der Heiler schmunzelte mitfühlend und nickte: „Leider ja."

Die Therapie selbst würde so aussehen, dass er zunächst einfach nur anwesend sein müsste. Die Patienten sollten neben den Therapiesitzungen und –übungen praktische Arbeiten oder Unterricht absolvieren, weil Untätigkeit zu viel Zeit für Depressionen oder andere ungesunde Gedanken lassen würde. Man ginge nicht davon aus, dass Draco von sich aus dazu große Lust haben würde. Man würde ihm aber die Zeit geben hineinzuwachsen, nun musste er es erst einmal aushalten, überhaupt auf der Station sein zu müssen.

Man würde ihn auch zum Sport mitnehmen. Nicht nur, weil die meisten Jungen und Männer einen recht ungesunden Lebenswandel hinter sich hatten, sondern auch, weil sich aggressive Ausbrüche der Patienten untereinander in Grenzen hielten, wenn man ihnen anderweitig Möglichkeit gab, sich auszutoben.

Mit Gesprächen sei es so eine Sache. Die seien zwar einerseits ein Kernstück der Therapie, andererseits war dem Heiler aber auch klar, wie schwer es den Patienten fiel, über ihre Traumata und Sorgen offen zu sprechen. Und dann noch mit einem fast vollkommen Fremden…

Nein, das war zu viel verlangt, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr Draco im Moment der ganzen Welt um ihn herum misstraute. Man würde ihm Zeit geben, die Heiler erst einmal kennenzulernen und dann, wenn sich mit der Zeit die eine oder andere Unterhaltung ergab, würde man die Therapie langsam anrollen lassen. Manche Patienten seien bereit, sich auf die Therapie einzulassen, manche brauchten ihre Zeit, die Einweisung zu verkraften.

Zudem würde er in den nächsten Tagen, der Einschätzung des Heilers nach, sowieso erst einmal einen sehr unangenehmen Drogenentzug durchstehen müssen.

„Was sagt er denn dazu, dass er entziehen soll?", fragte Hermine, die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Draco diese Forderung einfach kommentarlos zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Der Heiler zog ein Gesicht und zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln. „Er sagt, dass ihm das egal wäre. Er wäre nicht abhängig. Als ich ihm dann gesagt habe, dass wir seine Vorräte allesamt die Toilette runterspülen werden, mussten ihn drei Pfleger festhalten, weil er auf mich losgehen wollte."

Hermines Magen krampfte sich bei dieser Vorstellung schmerzhaft zusammen. Da würde noch einiges auf sie zukommen. Malfoys schmalem, verkniffenem Mund nach dachte er dasselbe.

Der Heiler meinte außerdem, dass es sowieso noch einige Wochen dauern würde, bis Draco genug zur Ruhe kommen konnte, um über sich nachzudenken. Er würde fallen. Er würde sehr tief fallen und hart und grausam aufschlagen, das sei eigentlich gar keine Frage. Aber in den ersten Wochen würde es ihm vermutlich überraschend gut gehen… zumindest nach außen. Je mehr er aber über sich nachdenken würde - das würde irgendwann unweigerlich der Fall sein, wenn er sich die Akte so ansähe - desto mehr würden die Schuld und Schamgefühle wieder aufkommen. Vermutlich würden auch bald wieder Flashbacks, Panikattacken und Depressionen kommen.

Man müsse das alles auffangen und ihm sehr viel Halt und Zuneigung geben und vor allem, das war das Wichtigste, Draco war nicht an seinem Zustand oder an seinen Taten Schuld.

Schuld waren andere. Schuld waren die, die ihn dort hingebracht hatten, die ihm nicht geholfen hatten, als sie merkten, wie schlecht es ihm dort ging und die nichts unternommen hatten, um ihn vor sich selbst zu schützen. Die es zugelassen hatten, dass er Dinge tun musste, die er vielleicht sein Leben lang nicht verkraften würde.

Hier brach er kurz ab und funkelte die beiden Eltern streng an. Lucius Malfoy wurde rot, senkte den Blick, seine Frau starrte ins Leere. Ob sie überhaupt zugehört hatte, war nicht erkennbar.

Der Heiler versprach, dabei zu helfen, mit Draco umzugehen. Dafür seien ja die täglichen Gespräche und Treffen wichtig, da es auch für die Angehörigen furchtbar belastend sei, so jemandem um sich zu haben, der sich voraussichtlich dauerhaft daneben benehmen würde.

Narzissa hob eine Augenbraue und fragte: „Ich dachte, Sie suchen etwas, wo er wohnen wird?"

Der Heiler rückte irritiert seine Brille zurecht, entschuldigte sich, weil er vergessen hatte, ihr das gleich zu sagen. Mr. Malfoy hätte gesagt, dass er seinen Sohn auf jeden Fall gerne bei sich zu Hause hätte, weil er glaubte, dass es woanders sehr bald zu einer Katastrophe kommen würde. Miss Granger sei ebenfalls dieser Ansicht, weshalb es jetzt so geregelt sei, dass Draco mit ins Manor zurückginge. Gemeinsam mit Miss Granger, der einzigen Person, die er im Moment überhaupt sehen wollte.

Hier winkte Narzissa indigniert ab und schnarrte ein kühles „aha". Mehr wollte sie zu dem Thema nicht sagen. Der Heiler fragte noch ein paarmal nach, ob sie sich das überhaupt vorstellen könnte, den kranken Draco zu ertragen oder jemanden wie Miss Granger in ihrem Haus zu beherbergen. Sie kommentierte alles mit: „Jetzt ist es ja beschlossen", und vermied jede weitere Ausführung dazu.

Auf die abermalige Frage von Lucius, wie lange es denn dauern könnte, bis Draco wieder halbwegs „normal" war, zuckte der Heiler unglücklich mit den Achseln. „Vermutlich Jahre. Im Moment ist bei ihm wirklich alles kaputt. Sein ganzes Leben wurde ihm genommen und seine Seele in Fetzen gerissen. Das dauert… ich… nun… ich will Sie nicht vollkommen entmutigen. Den meisten Patienten können wir dabei helfen und die meisten können mit der Zeit ein normales Leben führen. Wenn auch in manchen Fällen, mit therapeutischer Hilfe.

Wenn Sie mich fragen, wie lange es dauert bis er hier aus der Klinik wieder entlassen wird und er einer Arbeit nachgehen kann, dann schätze ich im Moment mindestens eineinhalb Jahre."

Hermine sank das Herz bei dieser Ankündigung. Eineinhalb Jahre, in denen Draco… In denen Sie… ja, was war mit ihr? Sollte sie nun mitgehen? Irgendwie kam sie sich etwas überrumpelt vor, nun hatte sie ihr Einverständnis gegeben, in dem sie nicht widersprochen hatte, was bedeutete, dass sie sich nun auf knapp eineinhalb Jahre Malfoyhaft vorbereiten konnte. Ein Gedanke, der ihre ohnehin schon trüben Gedanken noch trübsinniger werden ließ.

Der Heiler mahnte den zähneknirschenden Malfoy, ehrlich zu sein, wenn er den Eindruck habe, dass er unter Draco zusammenbrechen und wieder trinken würde.

„Das wär es zumindest für heute Abend. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Hermine und die Malfoys schüttelten die todmüden Köpfe.

Die beiden Heiler nickten verständnisvoll, auch sie schienen kein Bedürfnis zu haben, noch länger und noch mehr zu besprechen. Es war mittlerweile elf Uhr in der Nacht.

Bevor Draco mit einem Enervate geweckt wurde, spritzte der Heiler noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab ein recht starkes Beruhigungsmittel. Zumindest für diesen Tag hätten alle genug Aufregung gehabt. Man solle ihm die aktuelle Lage kurz erklären und ihn dann auf kürzestem Weg ins Bett bringen.

Draco wurde kaum wach, als der Aufweckzauber in traf. Schlaff und mit hängenden Augen nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass er jetzt mit seinen Eltern nach Hause gehen sollte. Draco sah aus, als ob er jeden Moment wieder einschlafen würde, er hing kraftlos im Sessel und schaffte es gerade mal halbwegs verständlich zu fragen, ob Hermine denn mitgehen würde. Hermine nahm seine Hand und bejahte. Damit war er zufrieden.

Der Heiler hatte den Malfoys geraten, ihren Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk des Krankenhauses anschließen zu lassen. Für Notfälle. Narzissa wollte etwas erwidern, doch verstummte sie, sichtlich verärgert, als ihr Mann auch dazu gehorsam nickte.

Draco war mehr schlafend denn wach. Die Augenlider fast vollkommen geschlossen, der Kopf nach unten hängend und der ganze Körper schlaff und kraftlos, schaffte er es nur alle paar Minuten das Kinn zu heben, die Lider einige Millimeter weit anzuheben und irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hinzumurmeln.

Lucius und der Heiler brachten ihn zu der Vorhalle des Krankenhauses, von wo aus appariert werden konnte. Den Weg zurück, von der Stelle außerhalb des Manors in das schlossartige Gebilde hinein, zog, schleifte und stützte Hermine den nun fast vollkommen bewusstlosen Draco, gemeinsam mit seinem Vater.

Narzissa Malfoy achtete weder auf Hermine, ihren Mann oder ihren Sohn, sondern stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes in schnellem Schritt durch den Park und war schon nicht mehr zu sehen, als Hermine die Halle betrat und nicht umhin konnte, diese einmal mehr zu bestaunen.

Lucius Malfoy nutzte diese Pause um festzustellen, dass Hermine nun überflüssig war. Er rief nach einer Hauselfe, die Hermine ein Zimmer

zu Recht machen sollte und wies sie an, dem unliebsamen Hausgast nötige Hygieneartikel bereitzustellen bis diese ihre eigenen Dinge aus Hogwarts geliefert bekommen würde.

Im Anschluss daran erklärte Malfoy, dass er Draco nun hochbringen würde und Hermine gehen sollte. Ein suchender Blick durch die Halle verriet, dass er eigentlich etwas anderes vorzufinden erwartet hatte. Seine Frau? Jemanden, der ihm half? Alleine konnte Draco die große Marmortreppe, die sich oben zu den beiden Seitenflügeln des Hauses hin teilte, jedenfalls nicht gehen.

Einen Moment später hörte sie schwere Männerschritte rasch näher kommen. Rodolphus Lestrange eilte die Treppe zu ihnen hinab, erstarrte, als er Hermine sah und machte ein Gesicht, als ob er seinen persönlichen Irrwicht vor sich hätte, doch Malfoy ließ ihm keine Zeit sich zu gruseln. Er nahm seinen Schwager beiseite und murmelte ihm leise, mal besorgt, mal angewidert klingende Worte zu. Vor allem die angewiderten Worte wurden durch einen Seitenblick zu Hermine unterstützt. Doch offenbar war nun nicht die Zeit zur Schlammbluthatz und so legten die beiden Männer sich Dracos Arme um die Schultern und zogen und schleppten ihn die lange Treppe nach oben.

Hermine sah den Dreien nachdenklich hinterher, bis sie eine kleine Hand an ihrem Arm fühlte. „Bitte mitkommen, Miss. Salsa zeigt ihnen den Weg!"

Die Elfe führte sie die Treppe hinauf, einen langen Gang hinab und eine weitere Treppe nach oben. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Dracos Zimmer am Ende des ersten Stockwerkes war und sich genau unter dem Schlafzimmer von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy befand.

Das für Hermine hergerichtete Zimmer - erstaunlicherweise war es weder eine Folterkammer noch eine Toilette - befand sich ebenfalls im zweiten Stock, nur etwas weiter den Gang hinunter. Wollte Hermine also zu Draco zu gehen, musste sie am Schlafzimmer von Lucius und Narzissa vorbei.

Hermine seufzte und sank auf das ihr zugewiesene Bett. Sie bedankte sich höflich bei der Elfe, die ihr zum Abschied noch eine Flasche Kürbissaft ins Zimmer beschworen hatte, und sah dem kopfschüttelnden Wesen nach, als es etwas misslaunig zur Tür hinaus ging.

Verloren wie sie sich fühlte, wagte sie im Moment nichts anderes als hier zu sitzen und sich skeptisch im Zimmer umzublicken. Wer wusste schon, ob dem ersten Anschein zum Trotz, nicht doch irgendeine Beleidigung oder Bedrohung hier verborgen war?

Bisher hatte sie nichts dergleichen entdecken können. Im Gegenteil, der Raum wirkte überraschend freundlich. Alles war in hellen, ansprechenden Farben gehalten und sehr gepflegt, ohne dabei klinisch steril zu wirken. Ein großes Bett, ein Schreibtisch, diverse Schränke und sogar ein eigenes Badezimmer hatte man ihr zugestanden. Es war ja auch alles sehr schnell gegangen. Hätten die Malfoys gewusst wer kommen würde, hätte man das Zimmer sicher angemessen für den Gast verwüstet und verdreckt.

Hermine sank mit ausgebreiteten Armen nach hinten auf die Matratze zurück und starrte an die Decke. Bleierne Müdigkeit überkam sie, kroch in ihre Glieder vernebelte ihre Gedanken. Alles andere ausser ruhig dazuliegen, die Beine auszustrecken und mit eigentümlicher Beruhigung festzustellen, wie ihre Lieder immer schwerer wurden schien zu anstrengend. Hermine gähnte, streckte sich und war selbst zu erschöpft um dieses Haus, seine Bewohner und alles wofür sie standen zu verteufeln. Sie war nur müde, körperlich und seelisch, und brauchte Ruhe.

Plötzlich fuhr sie erschrocken hoch, als es in ihrem Zimmer mehrere Male laut ploppte.

Man hatte ihr ihre Koffer aus Hogwarts gesendet. Anbei ein Brief der wieder eingesetzten Schulleiterin McGonagall, die sie davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass sie ihren Entschluss, die Schule nur noch als Schülerin, nicht jedoch als Bewohnerin zu besuchen, zwar akzeptierte, doch als unüberlegt erachte. Sie bat Hermine dringend, am morgigen Tag zu einem persönlichen Gespräch in ihr neues, altes Schulleiterbüro zu kommen.

Hermine stöhnte gequält. Auch das noch. Daran hatte sie ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Mit Ausnahme von Harry wusste keiner der anderen Schüler, dass sie die Schule überhaupt verlassen hatte. Geschweige denn, warum.

Ein unbändiges Verlangen überkam Hermine, die frisch eingetroffenen Koffer zu schnappen und augenblicklich dieses feindliche Feld zu räumen. Wenn sie jetzt einfach wieder gehen würde, dann… Nein, sinnlos. Natürlich war bereits aufgefallen, dass sie nicht da war und sollten die anderen Schüler von ihrer Verbindung mit Draco erfahren haben, so stünden ihr in der Schule nicht weniger Anfeindungen als im Manor bevor. Zudem… hatte sie nicht versprochen zu bleiben? Sollte sie nicht zumindest versuchen, dieses Versprechen einzulösen?

Und doch, ihr graute vor dem nächsten Morgen, wenn sie allen in die Augen sehen und sagen musste, was passiert war und… nun… wie es dann weitergehen sollte, wusste sie auch noch nicht. Sie beschloss, dass es das Beste war, wenn sie Harry eine Nachricht sendete. Vielleicht nur ein paar Zeilen. Sie könnte ihn bitten, die anderen bereits ein wenig vorzuwarnen, so dass Hermine morgen früh die heftigsten Schockreaktionen erspart bleiben würden.

Pergament und Feder lagen auf dem Schreibtisch bereit. Eine Eule saß dort natürlich nicht. Die Elfe hatte ihr vorhin im Vorbeigehen gesagt, dass sich neben dem Flurfenster, wo Narzissas und Lucius' großes Schlafzimmer war, eine Art Briefkasten befand. Sie müsste den Brief nur einwerfen und sofort würde eine Eule alarmiert werden, die das Pergament auffangen und wohin auch immer ausliefern würde.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sich Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer. Der Gang vor ihr war dunkel und wurde nur spärlich von dem trägen Licht einiger weniger Kerzen erhellt. Schon als sie ihre Tür schloss, hörte sie die erregten Stimmen, die vom anderen Ende des Flures zu ihr drangen. Hermine mochte es eigentlich nicht zu lauschen. So etwas gehörte sich nicht. Doch da der Eulenkasten sich in der Nähe des Aufruhrs befand, musste sie wohl oder übel näher kommen.

Schon konnte sie die ersten, deutlichen Worte verstehen. Narzissa schrie: „Das ist alles deine Schuld. Du bist ein verdammter Lügner. Du hast mich angelogen! Du hast mir versprochen… und jetzt schleppst du ihn hierher!"

Hermine erstarrte. Narzissa konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes Draco gemeint haben. Sie hörte Lucius' Stimmte. Der sprach jedoch so leise, dass sie keine Worte verstehen konnte. Viel besser verstand sie Narzissas gellenden Antwortschrei: „Aber ich will ihn nicht hier haben!"

Eiskalte Schauer überliefen Hermine. Sie kam ein wenig näher. Das musste alles ganz anders sein, als es den Anschein hatte.

Lucius murmelte etwas, dann wieder Narzissa. Laut, schrill und durchdringend: „Du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich jetzt endlich einmal um mich kümmerst! Dass du für mich da bist! Dass ich endlich mal wieder jemand bin, der für dich wichtig ist und stattdessen halst du uns schon wieder das nächste Problem auf!"

Hermine legte ihr Ohr an die Wand. Sie war schon ein wenig näher und wenn sie sehr angestrengt lauschte, konnte sie auch Lucius verstehen. „Wenn du eine bessere Idee hast…."

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass die Heiler ihn bei irgendwelchen Leuten unterbringen wollten. Leute, die sich damit auskennen du… du… Ah!" Ein Wutschrei und irgend etwas zerschellte an der Wand. „Du denkst nie an mich! Du bist ein verdammter Egoist! Ich weiß, warum du das tust. Du wolltest nur gut dastehen und es ist dir ganz egal, wie es mir dabei geht!"

Etwas klirrte, etwas krachte und nun wurde auch Lucius laut. „Du weißt genau, dass er nie bei Muggeln bleiben würde. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"

„Ja und ich? Du hast mich nicht gefragt! Du denkst nicht darüber nach, wie es mir dabei geht. Ich will ihn nicht hier haben!"

„Er ist dein Sohn und er braucht…"

„… und ich bin deine Frau und ich brauche dich! Du hast mir versprochen, dass du jetzt für mich da bist. Dass ich endlich mal auf Unterstützung von dir hoffen kann… stattdessen…"

„Ist dir das denn alles ganz egal? Der Junge hat sich an einer Paketschnur aufgehängt!"

Wieder knallte etwas. Narzissas Stimme war laut und drohend. „Wage es nicht, mich als schlechte Mutter hinzustellen, Lucius. Ich war immer für ihn da. Ich war immer für dich da. Ich war immer für alle da. Ich will immer nur das Beste für ihn. Dieser Heiler hat dir etwas angeboten, was das Beste für ihn wäre und du hast es abgelehnt, weil du… Ah!" Ein erneuter schriller, gellender Schrei. „Jetzt endlich verstehe ich. Lucius, du bist wirklich… Du hast dieses Schlammblut mitgenommen, um dich wieder im Ministerium einschleimen zu können. Sag mal…", sie lachte bitter und ihre Stimme triefte vor Hohn und Ablehnung. „Noch tiefer kannst du nicht mehr sinken, oder? Du holst dir ein Schlammblut ins Haus, um beim Minister gut Wetter machen zu können. Du verlogener, du verdammter…"

Eine Pause entstand. Hermine nahm an, dass Lucius irgend etwas getan hatte, das Narzissa zum Schweigen brachte. Irgend etwas klapperte. Nun, noch ein paar Schritte näher konnte sie hören, dass dort drinnen ständig etwas hin und hergeschoben werden musste und dass mehrere Türen eines Schrankes oder etwas ähnlichem geöffnet und geschlossen wurden.

„Hör sofort auf zu suchen!", bellte Narzissa und eine weitere Tür wurde knallend zugeworfen.

Nun schrie auch Lucius. „Ich suche nicht!"

„Oh, doch, das tust du. Schon die ganze Zeit… Du bist… du… und sowas wie du… verdammt Lucius. Er hat mir einen Kerzenständer auf den Kopf geschlagen. Ich war bewusstlos!"

Lucius klang gelangweilt. „Ja, ja!"

Offenbar die falsche Antwort. Narzissa war lauter als zuvor, doch noch eine ganze Oktave höher. „Ich bin dir egal. Solange du nur vor anderen herum schleimen kannst, ist dir alles egal. Du kümmerst dich überhaupt nicht um mich... und das, nachdem ich deine… deine Sauferei ertragen musste… und all den Ärger, den wir wegen dir hatten. Wegen dir. Nur wegen dir. Wegen der Mysteriumsabsteilung. Und der Dunkle Lord bedrohte unseren Sohn. Ich lag auf Knien vor Severus, während du deinen letzten Funken Verstand versoffen hast und dann… aber nein… du… du säufst wie ein Loch und ich muss alles alleine verkraften. Jetzt ist der Krieg vorbei und immer noch denkst du nur an dich und an deine Karriere und was aus uns wird…"

„Der bringt sich doch um, wenn er bei den Leuten nicht bleiben will!" Hermine prallte zurück, so laut war Lucius eben geworden. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, und rieb sich überrascht die Ohren, da Narzissa ebenso laut, doch wesentlich schriller, nachsetzte. „Du bist so dumm, dass mir davon schon schlecht wird. Dieser Heiler ist ein Vollidiot und du glaubst ihm und… und dann bietet er dir immerhin eine Lösung an und…"

Lucius war leise, doch das Zischen war so drohend und gefährlich, dass Hermine davon eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Du bist eine hingebungsvolle Mutter, Narzissa. Wirklich, du tust alles für deine Familie… solange es nicht zu umständlich wird!"

„Wie… wie… wie…" Narzissa keuchte, schnappte nach Luft. Dann jammerte sie, offenbar in Tränen ausgebrochen: „Wie kannst du es wagen. Ich wäre für Draco gestorben. Aber jetzt kann ich nicht mehr. Ich bin am Ende meiner Kraft und du weißt das. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Ich habe dich ertragen, wie du warst. Ich bin vor Sorge um dich krank geworden und jetzt ist alles vorbei und jetzt brauche ich auch einmal Ruhe… der Heiler hat doch Hilfe angeboten. Ich flehe dich an… bitte, geh morgen zu diesem Heiler und sag, dass er Draco zu diesen Leuten bringen soll. Ich flehe dich an… Lucius. Ich bitte dich. Ich besuche ihn ganz oft und von mir aus gehe ich sogar mit dir zu diesen Heilern… aber ich kann das nicht jeden Tag aushalten. Nicht noch einmal. Ich kann nun nicht auch noch Draco aushalten, so wie er ist. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr! Bitte." Sie wimmerte mit so viel Schmerz in der Stimme, dass sie Hermine wirklich leid getan hätte, wenn sie sie für ihre Worte nicht so gehasst hätte. „Und Bellatrix… ich habe meine Schwester für ihn geopfert und du beschimpfst mich als schlechte Mutter. Aber wie soll ich denn mit ihm… wo er doch… wie, Lucius?"

Sie flehte so herzzerreißend, dass selbst Hermine davon eine Beklemmung in der Brust verspürte. Sicher… Draco hatte immer wieder gesagt, dass seine Mutter den Alkoholismus seines Vaters nicht verkraften konnte. Sie hatte wohl gehofft, dass es nun besser für sie würde… und nun Draco… mit Hermine und…

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um. Lucius würde nachgeben und Hermine… nun, ihr war es doch im Prinzip ganz recht, eine Ausrede zu haben, dieses Haus so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen zu können.

„Nein!"

Hermine wirbelte herum. Das war Lucius gewesen. Eine Pause, dann hörte sie ihn wieder. „Er bleibt! Und wenn es ihm hilft, wenn er sonst nicht bei uns bleibt, dann bleibt das Schlammblut eben auch. Geh ihr aus dem Weg, wenn sie dich stört. Sie hat nichts mit uns zu tun!"

„Ja, aber… aber… du kannst doch nicht…. was werden denn die Leute sagen, wenn sie hören, dass ein Schlammblut in unsrem Haus ist?"

Lucius lachte bitter. „Vielleicht lenkt es sie davon ab, was sie sonst alles über uns sagen könnten."

„Ah!" Narzissa brüllte schon wieder. „Das ist es. Mitleid. Du holst dir Draco und das Schlammblut ins Haus, weil du denkst, dass sie dir dann aus lauter Mitleid keine deiner Todesserunternehmungen mehr vorwerfen. Lucius, du bist das letzte Stück Dreck, das…."

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, Lucius stürmte hinaus und warf sie laut knallend hinter sich zu. Er hatte Hermine nicht bemerkt, hatte sich ja sowieso nicht umgesehen, sondern polterte laut die Treppe hinunter.

Hermine zögerte, wollte gehen. Wenn jetzt Narzissa nachkäme… mitten im größten Streit. Hermine wollte nicht beim Lauschen erwischt werden. Doch Narzissa kam nicht. Im Zimmer war es ruhig. Da dies vielleicht ihre einzige Chance war, unbeobachtet ihren Brief abzugeben, huschte Hermine auf leisen Sohlen den Gang bis zum Fenster hinunter und warf ihn in die von der Elfe beschrieben Öffnung.

Sie wollte gehen, doch als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie, dass vom unteren Flur ein schwaches Licht nach oben drang. Dracos Tür war geöffnet worden.

Abermals fühlte Hermine sich schlecht dabei, zu lauschen… doch sie musste wissen, was nun geschehen würde. Bestimmt würde Lucius Draco sagen, dass er morgen wieder gehen musste.

Sie glitt geräuschlos die Treppe hinab und schlich sich so nahe an die Tür heran, dass sie durch den geöffneten Türspalt hinein ins Zimmer sehen konnte.

Draco lag zusammengerollt in seinem Bett und hatte die Decke um sich geschlungen. Sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, da er mit dem Rücken zur Tür lag.

Lucius war bei ihm. Er saß neben seinem Sohn an der Bettkante und streichelte ihm über das zerwühlte, blonde Haar.

Hermine schluckte. Die Szene, die sich ihr bot, war gleichermaßen beklemmend und anrührend. Sie zögerte, war nicht sicher, ob es der Anstand Draco gegenüber nicht doch gebot, sich zurückzuziehen. Draco würde nicht wollen, dass sie ihn so sah. Andererseits, vielleicht war es ja wichtig, was dort drinnen besprochen wurde und sie könnte sich ja immer noch zurückziehen, bald.

Dracos Decke hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Tiefe, regelmäßige Atemzüge. Abgesehen davon nahm sie keine Bewegung seitens Draco war. Sie verstand Lucius kaum, aber falls sie richtig verstand, erklärte er Draco gerade, dass es Narzissa mittlerweile wieder gut ginge und die Kopfverletzung geheilt worden war.

Sie konnte Lucius' Gesicht kaum erkennen, da es hinter dessen langen Haaren verborgen war. Er sah Draco nicht an, sondern hatte den Kopf dem Fenster auf der anderen Zimmerseite zugewandt.

Seine aufrechte Haltung, die Art, wie er seinen Sohn streichelte ohne ihn anzusehen und der Nachhall der wütenden Worte, die Hermine vorher gehört hatte, ließen dieses Bild gezwungen erscheinen. Warum auch immer er nach dem Streit mit seiner Frau zu seinem Sohn gegangen war, die Gründe hatten wohl kaum mit aufrichtiger Zuneigung zu tun.

Unvermittelt wurde er etwas lauter und Hermine hörte einen Mann, der bedrückt und beinahe flehend klang: „Mit wem soll ich denn reden, wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Hmm?"

Die Decke nuschelte etwas, das wie „Mutter" klang.

Lucius schnaubte zu ihrer Überraschung belustigt: „Mutter? Sie ist nicht halb so boshaft wie du. Ich liebe deine Mutter, wirklich. Aber mit niemandem kann ich mich so herzhaft über andere Leute lustig machen wie mit dir." Er brach ab und Hermine meinte zu erkennen, dass er erneut schluckte. Die Hand auf Dracos Hinterkopf wurde kurz weggezogen und vor den Mund gehalten, als er sich räusperte, dann wischte er sich anmutig über den Umhang und legte die Hand erneut auf Dracos Haare. Lucius klang nicht mehr belustigt, sondern, nun, Hermine wagte es bedrückt, vielleicht sogar ängstlich zu nennen. „Du bist noch so jung, Draco. Dein Leben ist noch nicht vorbei. Egal wie es jetzt aussieht, du hast noch so viel vor dir."

„Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!", unterbrach Draco laut, ohne Nuscheln und mit Eiseskälte in der Stimme, das Gestammel seines Vaters.

Lucius seufzte, fuhr mit der Hand etwas weiter nach vorne und strich Draco eine Strähne aus der Stirn. So, wie Hermine es schon oft getan hatte, weil Draco das mochte. „Und wenn ich dich darum bitte?"

Die Decke zitterte. Nein, Draco zitterte unter der Decke, als wäre ihm kalt. „Hau ab. Lass mich allein. Lasst mich doch endlich in Ruhe."

Lucius' Hand stoppte, verharrte einen Moment auf der Stirn seines Sohnes, dann zog er sie weg, um sich mit beiden Händen über das eigene Gesicht zu wischen. Das Atmen schien ihm immer schwerer zu fallen. Sie sah sein Gesicht nicht, stellte sich aber vor, wie er die Augen schloss und die Lippen aufeinander presste, um sich zu konzentrieren. Ihm, der sonst nie um eine schleimige Lüge verlegen war, schienen die Worte zu fehlen wenn es darum ging, seinem Sohn zu sagen, wieso Selbstmord keine gute Idee war.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihr ursprünglicher Eindruck nicht getrogen. Lucius sagte gar nichts. Blieb einfach sitzen und senkte den Kopf. Vermutlich, um nun, da ihm die Unterhaltung langweilig wurde, seine teuren Schuhe zu bewundern. Er schnaubte, warf Draco einen flüchtigen Blick zu, so dass Hermine für einen Sekundenbruchteil das emotionslose Gesicht Malfoy Seniors erkennen konnte, dann drehte er sich wieder um und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust wie ein trotziges Kind.

Bestimmt würde er gleich aufstehen und gehen. Sein Sohn, die Enttäuschung seines Lebens, war wohl einfach nicht das, was er haben wollte. Zudem gab er auf halbwegs freundliche Bitten auch nur patzige Antworten. Bestimmt würde Lucius das Zimmer verlassen, um seine Zeit mit etwas zu verbringen, was seiner würdig und vor allem nutzbringender war.

Hermine hörte ein Geräusch, das nach einem leisen Wimmern klang. Die Decke zitterte leicht. Dracos Stimme klang schwer und schleppend. „Du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Erneut hörte sie Lucius gedehnte, doch überraschend freundliche Stimme. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie gern ich dich habe, Draco?" Lucius drehte sich erneut zu Draco um, rutschte ein wenig weiter zu seinem Sohn, so dass er mit dem Oberschenkel nun direkt an Dracos Rücken stieß und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass es dich gibt? Wie dankbar wir beide, Mutter und ich, sind, dass wir dich haben?"

Eine kurze Pause. Lucius' Hand lag immer noch auf Dracos Schulter. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und wirkte ganz so, als ob er ihn auf die Stirn küssen wollte, doch fror er mitten in der Bewegung ein. Der Oberkörper hing gebeugt über Draco, die Hand, nun sicher um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, auf Draco und die langen blonden Haare wie ein Vorhang über Lucius' Gesicht. Er flüsterte etwas, das sowohl „Ich mach' es wieder gut" wie auch „Es wird alles wieder gut" heißen konnte.

Hermine sah, wie Draco daraufhin heftig seinen Kopf schüttelte und mit der Hand nach hinten schlug, um Lucius von sich zu schütteln.

Der gehorchte tatsächlich, murmelte etwas, das Hermine nicht verstand und erhob sich. Hastig schlüpfte sie hinter einen großen Schrank, den man auf der anderen Seite des Ganges aufgestellt hatte und wartete, bis Lucius das Zimmer verlassen hatte und sie seine Schritte die Treppe hinauf verhallen hörte.

Als sie die Tür oben quietschen hörte, wagte sie, aus ihrem Versteck herauszukommen. Eigentlich wollte sie wieder hochgehen. In ihr Zimmer. In… nein, das war nicht ihr Zimmer. Das war nur ein Raum, in dem zufällig ihre Koffer standen. Sie fühlte sich dort unwohl, fremd und nichts als ihre Sorgen würden dort oben auf sie warten.

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie wirklich tun sollte, was sich eigentlich vor ihrer Nase anbot und gab dann ihrer Einsamkeit nach.

Draco lag immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihr im Bett, wirbelte jedoch aufgeschreckt herum, als er die Tür hinter Hermine ins Schloss fallen hörte. „Was willst du denn schon wieder…" Er brach ab, neigte den Kopf verdutzt zur Seite und öffnete den Mund. „Ach du!", schnarrte er in diesem heiseren, krächzenden Ton, der Hermine grausam und kalt die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages aufdrängte.

Sein Hals. Dieser dicke Verband um seinen Hals brachte sie schon wieder zum Zittern.

„Was willst du hier?"

Hermine schlang ihre Arme um sich, und kam ein wenig näher. Sie wusste nicht was sie von ihm erwartet hatte, aber diesen abweisenden Ton… sicher nicht. „Ich möchte da oben nicht alleine sein. Das ist… ich weiß nicht… das macht mir ein wenig Angst. Dieses Haus und… alles." Noch ein Schritt und sie stand direkt vor dem Bett. Nahe genug, um in seine glasigen Augen zu sehen. Von hier aus wirkte er nicht mehr ganz so abweisend, wohl aber unendlich erschöpft. „Kann ich bei dir schlafen?", fragte sie zaghaft.

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und spähte an ihr vorbei zur Tür. „Ist er wieder oben?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja… ich hab die Tür gehört."

Er seufzte, fuhr sich durch die Haare und über das Gesicht. „Okay." Draco rutschte zur Seite und schlug die Bettdecke weg. „Aber pass auf, dass dich morgen niemand hier sieht!"

Hermine nickte eifrig und krabbelte zu ihm. Es war tröstlich, die Arme um ihn legen zu können und sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Draco kippte einfach wieder weg und sank in sich zusammen. Diese Unterhaltung schien alles gewesen zu sein, wozu er an diesem Abend noch imstande war.

Er musste wirklich sehr starke Beruhigungsmittel bekommen haben. Nach allem was passiert war… er wirkte von allem so unbeeindruckt. Hermine spürte, wie sich seine Hand auf ihre legte, er rollte sich zusammen und drängte sich an sie.

Er gähnte. Sie hörte es und spürte es an der Art, wie sich sein Bauch unter ihren Händen langsam zurückzog und dann wieder entspannte.

„Du, Draco", flüsterte sie „Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Sind wir denn wirklich wieder zusammen?"

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um zu antworten. Hermine dachte eigentlich, dass er schon eingeschlafen wäre, doch schließlich schaffte er es doch noch ein müdes, träges „Scheint so" zu murmeln. „Willst du denn noch?"

Hermine stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf, um ihm über seine Schulter hinweg aufs Gesicht sehen zu können. Er war müde, die Augen waren schwer, aber er hörte ihr zu. Er versuchte den Kopf zu ihr zu drehen, zuckte aber zusammen, als diese Bewegung ihn schmerzte.

„Scht", machte Hermine und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Bleib liegen. Du musst mit deinem Hals aufpassen."

Er nickte vorsichtig, schloss die Augen und fragte wieder: „Willst du überhaupt noch?"

Die Frage war einfach, die Antwort schwer. Hermine schluckte und überlegte einen Moment, dann ließ sie sich wieder neben ihn niedersinken und legte ihrem Arm um ihn. „Ich weiß nicht. Ganz ehrlich, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das alles aushalten kann."

Er schwieg einen Moment, dann sprach er, so leise und sanft, wie sie ich lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. „Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst. Du bist alles, was ich noch habe!"

Hermine fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. Ein Schauer überkam sie und es sie musste hart an sich halten, um sich nicht zu schütteln. „Ist gut", flüsterte sie. „Ich versuche es."

* * *

** A.N. 2**: _So… Blumenstrauß an alle, die durchgehalten haben :o) Übergangskapitel geschafft._

_So… ab Kapitel 30, geht es wieder „normal" weiter._

_Wir erfahren_

_… wie man in der Schule auf das sehr plötzliche Kriegsende reagiert;_

_… was Draco davon hält, nun in der Psychiatrie zu sein; („Ganz allein". Wirklich, oder gibt's da „Kollegen?)_

_… Wie Hermine sich mit den Malfoys versteht… oder auch nicht;_

_Wie Draco und seine Eltern sich so gar nicht mehr verstehen;_

_… wie Draco sein Todesserdasein im Nachhinein sieht._

_Also… bis in zwei Wochen._

_*knuddeleuchalle*_


	30. Latenzzeit

**Beta: Lapislazuli67**

** CELINA-HP: Hi Du. Narzissa ist ein Fall für sich, zu ihr kommen wir noch. Jedenfalls ist sie keine unterdrückte Ehefrau**

* * *

** Kapitel 30: Latenzzeit **

Es war nicht schwierig für Hermine rechtzeitig aufzuwachen, bevor jemand aus Dracos Familie sie in seinem Zimmer finden konnte. Der Uhr an Dracos Wand nach, war er bereits um sechs Uhr wach und… tobte.

Jetzt, wo die Beruhigungsmittel nachgelassen hatten, wurde ihm der volle Umfang dessen, was am gestrigen Abend beschlossen worden war, erst richtig klar. Er stürmte ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, schrie wüste Verwünschungen und Hermine hörte diverse Gegenstände an die Wand fliegen. Sie selbst schlich sich währenddessen so leise wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone in ihr Zimmer, um sich zu duschen.

Sie hasste sich dafür, wirklich, doch es war einfach ungefährlicher, einen Hauselfen zu rufen und den um etwas Tee und Toast zu bitten, als die unmögliche Idee in Erwägung zu ziehen, mit den Malfoys gemeinsam zu frühstücken.

Sie schrieb einige Briefe, um diverse Ämter und Personen über ihren neuen Aufenthaltsort aufzuklären und legte sich danach auf ihr Bett, um noch etwas zu lesen.

Gegen neun Uhr konnte sie sich dann nicht mehr davor drücken, sie musste zurück in die Schule. Draco war bereits in die Klinik gebracht worden und so musste Hermine in den sauren Apfel beißen und Narzissa fragen, wie sie das Manor verlassen konnte. Dracos Mutter war überraschend freundlich, zumindest sah es so aus, bis sie Hermine erklärte, dass man von ihr als Schlammblut ja auch nicht erwarten könne, sich mit höherer Magie auszukennen.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und beobachtete voll stummem Zorn, dass die Mauer des Manors sich auf ähnlich Weise öffnen ließ wie der Zugang zur Winkelgasse. Einige Meter jenseits dieser Begrenzung konnte sie apparieren.

Xxx

Draco hatte beschlossen, dass er Lucius und Rodolphus sobald wie möglich verklagen würde. Ungeachtet all seines Protestes hatten ihn die beiden am Morgen geschnappt, ihn unter dem Imperius gezwungen, irgendein Medikament zu nehmen und ihn dann, immer noch mit gelähmtem Willen, in die Klinik geschleppt.

Und hier war er nun.

Die Station selbst hatte eher den Charakter einer großen Wohnung denn eines Krankenhauses. Wenn man mal von der Tatsache absah, dass die Wohnungstür mit ebenso vielen Bannen wie ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis belegt war. Eine geschlossene Station.

Er würde Lucius umbringen… sobald er seinen Zauberstab wieder hatte.

Draco hatte im Manor bereits gesucht, aber natürlich nichts gefunden, weil man ihn nach wenigen Minuten gestoppt hatte. Er hatte getobt, geschrieen und gekämpft, aber keiner hatte einsehen wollen, dass er den Zauberstab dringend brauchte, um sich zu verteidigen.

Gegen diese Leute hier. Nicht nur gegen diese anderen „Insassen", Jungen und Männer, sondern vor allem gegen die riesenhaften Gefängniswärter. Draco hatte einen eigenen Wärter zugeteilt bekommen. Einen pechschwarzen Hünen, der bedauerlicherweise ebenso stark war wie er aussah.

Der durfte einen Zauberstab haben. Dracos Einschätzung nach war dies pure Verschwendung. Groß und breit wie der Schwarze war, musste er wohl Riesenvorfahren haben und war somit ebenso dumm wie Hagrid.

Xxx

Nachdem Hermine vor die Tore von Hogwarts appariert war, verwandelte sie einen herumliegenden Stein in einen Stuhl und sank erschöpft darauf, um sich zu sammeln. Die Tore waren offen… heute zumindest. Hermine hätte einfach hineingehen können und doch vermochte sie es nicht.

Bange dachte sie darüber nach, was wohl ihre Freunde sagen würden. Ob Harry es ihnen überhaupt schon mitgeteilt hatte und ob er… sie schlug die Hände vor die Augen und stöhnte. Nein, es würde auf jeden Fall furchtbar werden.

Da saß sie nun und hätte sich freuen können, dass eine große Gefahr abgewendet worden war, doch statt Freude und Erleichterung zu verspüren, zitterte sie und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Bauch.

Sie wollte nicht da reingehen. Nicht um alles in der Welt. Die Blicke, die sie erwarteten… Wenn alle wüssten, dass sie eine Verräterin war?  
Aber wussten sie das? Andererseits… sobald irgend jemand mitbekäme, wo sie nun wohnte und warum… dann war es doch wirklich nicht mehr schwierig, eins und eins zusammen zu zählen.

Harry hatte sie gewarnt, dass man sie umbringen könnte, wenn das herauskäme. Und wenn man sie schon nicht umbringen würde, würde man sie dennoch sehr sicher hassen.

Sie würde lügen. Ja, genau… sie würde sagen, dass sie einfach nur ihre Eltern besuchte, dass sie jetzt, nach dem Ende des Krieges, mit ihnen feiern wollte. Genau!

Hermine erhob sich mit dem Vorhaben, die Beziehung mit Draco zu verleugnen. Das brachte gehöriges Magengrummeln, sowie ein recht schlechtes Gewissen mit sich, andererseits… sie würde es ihnen ja schon irgendwann sagen. So gegen Ende des Schuljahres… nach den Prüfungen. Dann hatte eh keiner Geduld und Zeit, sich über sowas aufzuregen.

Schweren Herzens erhob sie sich und trottete mit dem inneren Gefühl, etwas ganz Schlimmes getan zu haben, der Schule entgegen.

Hermine musste sich in der Zeit verschätzt haben. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass es schon spät genug wäre, um sich gleich in den ersten Kurs setzen zu können, doch das Klassenzimmer war leer und kein anderer Schüler war auch nur von Weitem zu sehen.

Nachdem sie zehn Minuten alleine im Saal gewesen war, sich nervös die Hände gerieben und allerlei Ausreden wegen des letzten Abends zurechtgelegt hatte, beschloss sie, dass sie doch nachsehen müsste, wo die anderen blieben.

Sie fand sie, und zwar wirklich alle, in der Großen Halle. Hermine schlüpfte unbehaglich in den Raum. Man hatte die Haustische alle entfernt, so dass die Schüler in braven Reihen auf dem Boden saßen und stumm, wie gebannt, Minerva McGonagall lauschten, die ihren Platz als Schulleiterin wieder eingenommen hatte und von dort aus gerade eine Rede an die Schüler hielt.

Hermine stand inmitten der sitzenden Schüler und das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sich alle Köpfe ihr zuwandten und selbst McGonagall für einen Moment innehielt.

Die Professorin schob an ihrer quadratischen Brille herum, murmelte etwas und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ah ja, Miss Granger. Setzen Sie sich bitte… irgendwohin. Ich erkläre gerade den weiteren Ablauf."

Hermine tapste unsicher zwischen den Schülern herum und fühlte sich zwischen all den hockenden und kauernden Gestalten hier ebenso unbehaglich wie an ihrem ersten Tag nach den Ferien, als ihr Greyback noch jeden menschlichen Kontakt zum Grauen gemacht hatte. Auch jetzt stakste sie unbeholfen herum, gab sorgsam Acht, niemanden zu berühren und wäre eigentlich, wenn sie ehrlich war, am liebsten sofort umgedreht und weggerannt.

Hinsetzen… aber wo? Zu Hermines Erstaunen hatten sich die Schüler nicht nach Häusern gruppiert. Nicht vorrangig. Obwohl man die Schüler wohl gerade aus dem Grund nicht an die Tische gebeten hatte, hatten sie sich dennoch auch heute morgen nach Blutstatus und…. Nun ja… Seitenzugehörigkeit angeordnet. Ganz links saßen die Reinblüter und Halbblüter, die während des Krieges mit Voldemort sympathisiert hatten, ganz rechts die Schüler, die sich entweder in der DA oder deren weiteren Dunstkreis aufgehalten hatten.

Zwischen diesen beiden Fronten verlief eine meterbreite Schneise, in die sich niemand hineinwagte und es war wohl auch ganz gut so, denn obwohl die Lehrerin nun ruhig und sachlich weiterredete, warfen sich die Schüler der beiden Seiten weiterhin wütende Blicke zu und schossen sogar heimlich Flüche aufeinander, falls Hermine richtig sah.

Ganz vorne saßen die Schlammblüter, die Muggelgeborenen, die dem Frieden wohl lieber nicht zu früh trauten und es für sicherer hielten, noch ein wenig Abstand zu ihren Mitschülern zu halten. Der Frieden war erst wenige Stunden jung, kaum geboren und hatte es noch nicht einmal geschafft, in das Wissen jeden Schülers Einzug zu halten, wie sollte man da erwarten, dass er bereits die Herzen aller Anwesenden erreicht hatte.

Hermine zögerte kurz, als sie bei ihren Freunden vorbeikam. Harry wurde bei ihrem Anblick rot und sah zu Boden. Er hatte es also schon gesagt. Neville rutschte näher an Luna heran, kratzte sich unbehaglich am Ohr und gab sein Bestes, so zu tun, als wäre er gar nicht hier. Luna hingegen strahlte Hermine an wie der Sonnenaufgang an einem Frühlingsmorgen. „Schön, dass du auch kommst. Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass die Malfoys dich über Nacht umgebracht haben."

Obwohl Luna nicht laut gesprochen hatte, nun drehten sich doch alle Köpfe im Umkreis von sechs Meter zu Hermine. Hermine machte ein bestürztes Gesicht und zog sich ihre Schultasche wie zum Schutz vor die Brust.

McGonagall bat um Ruhe, doch trotzdem hörte Hermine von allen Seiten ihren und Dracos Namen in unterdrücktem Geflüster fallen. Harte, fassungslose Blicke, wo immer sie hinsah. Nur Luna, die strahlte immer noch. Sie klopfte mit ihrer Hand fröhlich neben sich auf den Boden und winkte Hermine einladend heran. „Komm, setz dich doch. Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, wie du es geschafft hast, durch ihren Springwurmsumpf zu kommen!"

Hermine wollte schon näher treten und so unattraktiv die Aussicht auf Lunas Spekulationen zu Hermines gegenwärtigem Aufenthaltsort auch waren, sie würde immerhin nicht alleine sitzen und könnte vielleicht, wenn McGonagall so eifrig weiterredete wie jetzt, in der Menge verschwinden. Doch… Ginny drehte den Kopf zu ihr, mit ihr auch Lavandar, Parvati und einige andere DA-Mitglieder… und Hermine schüttelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen entschuldigend den Kopf und schlurfte weiter zu den anderen Muggelgeborenen.

Die hatten aber auch schon von diesem Gerücht gehört, tuschelten, als sie Hermine sahen und rückten eng zusammen. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, einen für alle sichtbaren Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine zu bringen. Da es ja alles nichts brachte, zumindest jetzt nicht, ließ sich Hermine seufzend im Schneidersitz nieder und versuchte alles andere, außer der Professorin vor ihr, zu ignorieren.

McGonagall erklärte, dass es viel Lügen gegeben habe. Man wollte den Unterricht für ein paar weitere Tage aussetzen, das Ministerium sei bereits über die abermalige Verschiebung des Prüfungstermins informiert – um zumindest die größten Irrtümer zu klären, und wieder zueinander zu finden.

Während McGonagall, nicht ohne einen Anflug von Spott in der Stimme, gerade die Enthüllungen des für Frieden und Freiheit engagierten Lucius Malfoy vorlas - der DA-Flügel im Raum protestierte nach so ziemlich jedem Satz, der dort stand, während der Voldemort-Flügel bleich und kränklich wirkte - stand auf einmal ein Schüler auf und fragte vor aller Augen, was denn aus dem jungen Malfoy, Draco, geworden sei. Der Todesser, der hier in der Schule Leute gemordet und Folterungen befohlen hatte. Wo war der denn?

Eine spitze Stimme, Hermine sah zu Boden, weil es sich unangenehm bekannt anhörte, antwortete, dass man doch Hermine Granger fragen sollte. Erneut schwoll Ärger im Raum an. Schüler riefen nach Hermine, waren verärgert, fassungslos und manche lachten.

McGonagall verbat sich all das mittels eines umfassenden Silencio-Bannes und erklärte nur knapp, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht, wie vielseitig angenommen, im Gefängnis sei, sondern gestern Abend nach einem Unfall ins St. Mungo eingeliefert worden war.

Hermine schluckte schwer. Das war vielleicht die einfachere Version, aber nun glaubten sicher alle, dass einer der Schüler Draco gestern die verdiente Rache heimgezahlt hätte… wie schlecht es ihm selbst gegangen war, wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt.

McGonagall redete eine Zeit lang weiter über das Leid der Opfer und Hermine schämte sich in Grund und Boden. Jedesmal wenn sie bemerkte, wie die anderen sie anfunkelten und über sie tuschelten, wäre sie am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen. Aber sie war doch auch ein Opfer…. Oder?

Hermine wagte immer wieder kurze Seitenblicke zur Voldemortseite. Soweit sie abschätzen konnte, fehlten noch weitere Schüler. Ob einige weitere ebenfalls ihre Niederlage nicht hatten akzeptieren wollen? Die Amnestie galt nicht für alle Todesser. Hatte man wirklich einige der Schüler verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht? Formal gesehen waren einige dabei, die es verdient gehabt hätten. Dennoch… noch mehr leere Plätze.

Während McGonagall gerade erklärte, dass der Minister ein politisches Umerziehungsprogramm ausarbeiten würde, dass zum Beispiel Muggelkunde für jedes magische Kind Pflichtfach werden ließ und man insgesamt viel offener werden wollte, um eben die gesehenen Vorurteile und Feindschaften zu zerstreuen, kam eine einzelne Eule in den Saal gesegelt.

Die ließ sich vor auf McGonagalls Rednerpult nieder und schuhute kräftig in deren auf Sonorus gestellten Zauberstab hinein. Zuerst kicherten die Schüler amüsiert, da diese kleine Einlage eine erleichternde Atempause in den ernsten Vortrag brachte, doch das Lächeln der Schüler verblasste so schnell, wie es auf ihren Lippen erschienen war.

McGonagall nahm dem Vogel das Pergament ab und las, griff sich erschrocken an die Brust und taumelte, die Hand nun nicht mehr vor der Brust, sondern auf der schweißnassen Stirn, einige Schritte zurück. Lupin und Moody sprangen auf, bereit sie zu fangen, falls sie ohnmächtig werden würde. McGonagall reichte das Pergament achtlos an den, der ihr am nächsten stand. Lupin nahm es ihr ab, las, und wurde blass. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und presste sie sich an den Mund.

Moody riss ihm die Nachricht aus der Hand, warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und erhob dann seinen Zauberstab, um ebenfalls einen Sonoruszauber durchzuführen. „Wie wir gerade erfahren haben, ist heute Nacht ein ehemalige Professor dieser Schule, Severus Snape, gestorben. Er hat sich vergiftet. Die Versammlung endet hiermit. Wir werden uns erst nach der Mittagspause wieder hier treffen."

Lautes, erregtes Raunen erfüllte den Saal. Hermine wurde gewahr, wie die Schüler um sie herum zu ihren Nachbarn krabbelten und tuschelten. Zu ihr kam niemand. Sie saß weiterhin alleine stumm auf ihrem Platz und versuchte, durch all die Aufregung um sie herum zu verstehen, wie viel sich doch in den letzten Stunden geändert hatte und wie viel noch genau so war wie vorher.

Als sich alle erhoben, wollte Hermine zu Harry gehen, doch der wurde bereits von einer energischen Ginny in Richtung Tür gezerrt.

Und nun stand Hermine hier. Allein, in der Mitte und zu keinem gehörig.

Das hatte sie nun davon, dachte sie bitter, dass sie jedem so gut es ging hatte helfen wollen… am Ende war sie dadurch allein.

Genau wie Snape.

Hermine entschied sich jedoch dagegen, es ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer gleichzutun und die Mittagspause mit ihrem eigenen Freitod zu verbringen. In die Bibliothek konnte sie nicht, da eine recht verschnupft wirkende Madam Pince ihr sagte, dass sie hier nicht einfach wieder hereinkommen könne, nur, weil der Krieg vorbei sei. Gesetz sei Gesetz und solange keine neuen Gesetze erlassen würden, die Muggelgeborenen ihre alte Rechte wieder einräumten, hätte sich nichts geändert.

Hermine kapitulierte vor so viel Bürokratengeist und wanderte weiter in der Schule herum. Als sie nach stundenlanger Suche immer noch keinen Fleck gefunden hatte, an dem man sie nicht schief ansah, bat sie in ihrer Verzweiflung Madam Pomfrey, ihr doch bitte ein Bett in der Krankenstation zu geben. Eines, wo sie die Vorhänge zuziehen könne, um in Ruhe Zeitung zu lesen.

Madam Pomfrey willigte ein. Der erste Mensch an diesem Tag, der sich ohne Häme bei ihr nach Draco erkundigte. Hermine wurde rot und erklärte, dass er zumindest körperlich auf dem Wege der Besserung sei, davon abgesehen sei alles sehr kompliziert. Madam Pomfrey nickte verständnisvoll, besorgte Hermine noch eine Tasse heiße Schokolade zu ihrer Zeitung und teilte ihr mit, dass sie Draco im Krankenhaus besuchen würde.

Irgendwann, als Madam Pomfrey es wohl nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, Hermines leises Schluchzen zu ignorieren, kam sie zurück, schob sich in die Kabine und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett. Sie nahm sie in den Arm, streichelte sie wie eine Mutter und sagte, sie solle sich die Kommentare der anderen nicht so zu Herzen nehmen.

Sie, Hermine, wüsste doch, dass das mit Draco viel schwieriger sei als jeder andere wissen konnte und sie sei ein tolles Mädchen, weil sie so tapfer zu ihm hielte. Aber der Krieg war erst ein paar Stunden vorbei und man hatte in der Schule den Wunsch geäußert, nichts zu Dracos Selbstmordversuch zu sagen, da das die Kriegsopfer irritieren könnte.

Dann scheuchte sie Hermine mit dem Hinweis aus dem Saal, dass sie sich nicht ewig verstecken könne und dass die anderen noch Zeit brauchten, um sie zu verstehen.

Zeit? Wie lange… Hermine saß auch den weiteren Nachmittag abgeschieden von allen weiteren Gruppen in der großen Halle, hörte zu, wie McGonagall das Gleiche erklärte wie Madam Pince, dass man erst alle Gesetze überprüfen, neu verabschieden oder streichen müsse, bevor eine akzeptable Ordnung gelten könne.

Harry und einige andere protestierten, dass das doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein könne. Nun sei doch alles vorbei, alles sei eine Lüge gewesen und jeder wisse das doch, wieso könnte man dann die ganze Todesserzeit nicht einfach streichen. McGonagall verzog das Gesicht und zuckte die Achseln. „Weil eben genug Menschen glauben, dass trotzdem etwas dran sein könnte."

Hermine zog die Beine an die Brust und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Das war ihr ja schon klar gewesen, dass man sie nicht automatisch wieder mögen würde, nur weil die einzelnen Parteien nicht mehr kämpften.

Xxx

Draco war notgedrungen anwesend. Für heute zumindest. Anwesend in diesen albernen Morgenkränzchen, während etwas, das Schulunterricht darstellen sollte und anwesend, während man sie in einen Park zerrte, wo sie Sport machen sollten. Draco saß die ganze Zeit am Rande, bei all diesen Zumutungen, funkelte wütend seinen Wärter an und beschloss, sie alle bestialisch zu ermorden, sobald er nur an seinen eigenen Zauberstab herankäme.

Kam er leider nicht, deshalb musste sich wohl oder übel fügen. Aber alles würde er nicht mit sich machen lassen…

Man zwang ihn, mit diesen Leuten zusammen zu Mittag zu essen. Der erste, der Draco ansprach, verlor daraufhin einen Zahn. Draco selbst verlor das Bewusstsein, denn der Zahnlose hatte zurückgeschlagen.

Als er am Nachmittag wieder erwachte war, zerrte man ihn in eine Schwimmhalle und sperrte ihn danach zusammen mit dem Schwarzen und dem Heiler in ein Zimmer. Die beiden Männer spielten Karten und unterhielten sich über Quidditch. Solange, bis Draco bei diesem Hohn so wütend wurde, dass er sich die Hand brach, als er versuchte, die Tür einzuschlagen. Man verarztete ihn, gegen seinen Willen wohlgemerkt, und sprach dann über Schafe.  
Draco wurde diverse Male angeboten, sich zu beteiligen. Aber alles, was Draco wissen wollte, war, wann man ihn hier wieder herauslassen würde. Nicht nur heute aus diesem Zimmer, sondern überhaupt. Der Schwarze grinste und sagte: „Wenn du wieder normal bist!"

Also beschloss Draco, normal zu sein.

Draco war so normal wie möglich, als Lucius, der Verräter, ihn wieder abholte.

Draco saß vollkommen normal im Salon des Manors, tat so, als würde er lesen und unterdrückte die in ihm aufwallende Wut, als er Vater und Onkel über die aktuelle politische Lage diskutieren hörte.

Er war absolut normal, als Hermine heimkam. Er war sogar richtig nett. Er nahm sie in den Arm, küsste sie, lud sie zu einer Hausführung ein und erklärte ihr die magische Tafel in der Eingangshalle, die anzeigte, wer sich gerade wo im Haus aufhielt.

Er zeigte ihr die Bibliothek, die diversen Salons, erzählte ihr vom Labor – verschwieg die Gefängniszellen – und zeigte ihr stattdessen das Hamam im Keller. Hermine war zutiefst beeindruckt von der orientalischen Pracht und der dazu passenden Schwimmhalle.

Da Hermine das so wollte, setzte er sich mit ihr in ihr Zimmer, um dort gemeinsam mit ihr zu essen. Draco war das egal, er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger und normal zu sein war viel einfacher, wenn er seine Familie dabei nicht sah.

Aber dann wollte sie lernen. Sie flüsterte ihm sanft ins Ohr, dass sie am Abend wieder zu ihm ins Bett geschlichen käme und Draco stimmte sofort begeistert zu, weil Sex mit der Freundin zu haben etwas ausgesprochen Normales war.

Draco beschloss, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre, seinen Vater darauf hinzuweisen, dass er vollkommen normal war und man einen Anwalt einschalten sollte, um ihn aus der Psychiatrie herauszuholen.

Lucius saß am Schreibtisch seines Arbeitszimmers. Um ihn herum wucherten Stapel von Akten, Büchern und Pergamentrollen. Federkiele, offene wie verschlossene Tintenfässer, Notizzettel, Süßigkeiten und aus irgendeinem für Draco nicht nachvollziehbaren Grund, auch ein auf dem Rücken liegender, zappelnder Skarabäuskäfer lagen wild verstreut auf dem sonst akribisch ordentlich gehaltenen Arbeitsplatz seines Vaters.  
Draco seufzte mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens, dass er wohl der Grund dafür war, dass Lucius noch nicht einmal die üblichen Ordnungs- oder Stapelzauber vollbringen konnte.

Stattdessen kritzelte sein Vater wie ein Besessener auf einer schon etwas zerknitterten Pergamentrolle herum und schien vor lauter Hektik nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Strähnen seines Haares in eines der Tintenfässer hineinhingen.

„Vater?" Draco räusperte sich verlegen. „Hast du Zeit? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden."

Lucius hob den Kopf und seinem Blick nach hatte er weder Zeit noch Lust, sich von dem Pergament ab- und stattdessen Draco zuzuwenden. Er atmete tief durch und warf zuerst der Standuhr in der Ecke des Raumes, dann wieder seinem Schreibtisch sehnsüchtige Blicke zu. Dennoch nickte er knapp und deutete mit der Hand auf einen der Stühle, die vor dem Arbeitsplatz standen. „Sicher, aber wenn du verzeihst… ich habe heute noch Arbeit. Ich dachte, du würdest mit ihr…"

Draco schob sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz und senkte seine Augen auf die im Schoß gefalteten Hände. „Ja, schon aber… sie muss lernen und ich… ich wollte sowieso mit dir sprechen." Sein Hals schmerzte immer noch. Er hustete, dieses Mal richtig. Die Narbe rings um seinen Hals brannte augenblicklich, als ob man mit heißen Nadeln in das wunde Fleisch gestochen hätte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb über den Verband an seinem Hals.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fing er Lucius' nachdenklichen Blick auf. „Ich werde dir nachher die Salbe geben. Sie sollte helfen. Vielleicht… vielleicht hilft es, wenn du etwas trinkst. Hast du Durst?"  
Er griff neben sich und zog hinter einem besonders hohen Stapel ein leeres Glas heraus. Scheinbar aus dem nichts zauberte er daraufhin eine große Karaffe hervor, die mit einer goldgelben Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Draco wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Bot ihm Lucius hier wirklich Scotch an?

Sein Vater bemerkte Dracos Verwirrung. Er verzog den Mund und hob eine Augenbraue. „Apfelsaft", erklärte er leicht genervt, während er Draco das Glas füllte, „Etwas Hochprozentigeres wirst du in diesem Haus nicht mehr vorfinden." Er nickte noch einmal kaum angedeutet und reichte Draco den Saft.

„Dann ist es also wahr?"

Lucius seufzte und nickte. „Ja. Seit fünf Wochen."

Wenn Draco sich nicht sehr täuschte, verfärbten sich die Wangen seines Vaters leicht rosa. Vielleicht um dies zu verbergen, beugte sich Lucius wieder über das Pergament, tauchte die Feder in eines der Tintenfässer, die, wie Draco jetzt erst bemerkte, alle unterschiedliche Farben enthielten, und begann dann mit smaragdgrüner Tinte einige Worte auf das Blatt vor ihm zu kritzeln.

„Wie kam es?"

Lucius hob die Augen, verzog den Mund und beugte sich wieder über das Blatt, um weiter zu kritzeln. „Deine Mutter. Es war… nun, wie gesagt. Vor ein paar Wochen. Eines Tages wachte ich hier in meinem Arbeitszimmer auf." Er hob die Hand und deutete mit der Feder auf die Sitzgruppe, die sich in der Nähe der Tür befand, dann schrieb er sofort weiter. „Ich wurde durch eine Eule geweckt, die mir eine Nachricht deiner Mutter überbrachte." Lucius' Stimme klang ölig, träge und eigentlich so unbeteiligt, als wenn er über einen Büronachmittag im Ministerium plaudern würde, nur das hektische Gekritzel offenbarte, wie unangenehm ihm dieses Thema sein musste. „Sie schrieb, sie befände sich gerade bei Severus Snape. Sie hätte den Vormittag bei unserem Familienanwalt verbracht, um die Scheidungskonditionen auszuhandeln. Entweder ich würde mich nun sofort zu ihr begeben oder sie würde die Papiere unterschreiben."

Lucius schnalzte mit der Zunge, legte das von Tintenflecken übersäte Schriftstück vorsichtig auf einen Stapel wesentlich ordentlicher ausgefüllter Pergamente, angelte nach einer recht zerlesen scheinenden Akte und begann mit fahrigen Fingern darin zu blättern. „Ich brach natürlich sofort auf. Sie hatte die Scheidungsunterlagen bereits bei sich. Sie sagte, entweder ich würde für die nächsten Tage bei Severus bleiben, um zu… entwöhnen, oder sie würde den Brief abschicken. Sie würde ihn immer bei sich tragen, sie würde Snape täglich per Eule befragen und, nun ja, sollte ich irgend etwas Alkoholisches während seiner… Behandlung trinken… dann, nun ja." Er hustete, hob die Hand vor den Mund und schluckte. Einen Moment lang war Stille, dann richtete er sich auf, faltete die Hände auf der Akte und sah Draco direkt in die ungläubigen Augen. „Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr getrunken. Also nichts Alkoholisches selbstverständlich. Sie sagte, sie würde sich sofort scheiden lassen, wenn ich auch nur einen Schokoladenwhiskeykessel anfassen würde. Tja… also, du siehst, Sohn, ich bin nüchtern." Er atmete tief durch, warf sich eine Strähne blonden Haares über die Schultern und fuhr augenblicklich in geschäftigem, gelassenen Ton fort. „Du sagtest, du wolltest mich sprechen? Worüber? Über das eben erwähnte Thema?"

„Ähm, nein. Eigentlich geht es um Hermine", begann Draco zögerlich, doch wurde er sofort von einem entnervten Schnauben Lucius' gestoppt. Dieser unterbrach den Augenkontakt und beugte sich wieder über seine Akte. „Wieso? Ist sie schwanger?"

„Nein!"

„Merlin sei Dank!" Lucius schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte und zwang Draco mit einem eindringlichen Blick, still zu sein. „Das hätte jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Wo wir wirklich genug andere Probleme haben."

Dracos Finger verhakten sich ineinander. Er atmete tief durch und betrachtete die feine, weiße Linie, die seinen abgekauten Nägeln an ihrer Spitze noch geblieben war. „Nein, es ist nur… Ich wollte nur hören, was du darüber denkst, dass es sie gibt. Also… dass sie und ich…"

Lucius zuckte die Achseln, nun wirklich ehrlich gelassen, und blätterte eine Seite um. „Ich bin dagegen. Sie hat so gar nichts von dem, was ich mir für dich wünschen würde. Sie ist ein Schlammblut und ich verstehe nicht einmal ansatzweise, was du an ihr findest."

Draco schluckte hart. Es musste an den Halsschmerzen liegen, dass seine Stimme so dünn und schwächlich klang. „Ich werde mich nicht von ihr trennen. Ich will, dass sie hier bei mir bleibt und ich will mit ihr zusammen sein."

„Ich bilde mit nicht ein, dich umstimmen zu können." Draco fühlte den strengen Blick seines Vaters auf sich und fühlte sich gezwungen, ebenfalls sein Kinn zu heben, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Eine Augenbraue spöttisch erhoben, den Mund gekräuselt, erklärte Lucius halb genervt, halb gelangweilt: „Du hast mich gefragt, was ich von deiner Wahl halte und ob ich sie billige. Meine Antwort ist nun einmal, dass ich diese ganze Sache ablehne. Mir ist bewusst, dass dich das nicht aufhalten wird. Also kann sie eben hierbleiben und ich werde versuchen, mich damit abzufinden. Erwarte aber nicht, dass ich oder deine Mutter auch nur ansatzweise mehr tun werden als genau das."

Draco nickte und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Da war noch etwas anderes, etwas, worüber er den ganzen Tag nachgedacht hatte.

„Tja… da ist noch was."

Lucius holte eine weitere Akte von einem der Pergamenttürme herunter und schlug sie vor sich auf. „Ich höre."

Draco widerstand dem Drang ihm zu sagen, dass er gerade nicht so aussah, als ob er wirklich aufmerksam zuhören würde, doch andererseits war er sich sicher, dass das Thema schon sein Interesse wecken würde.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso hast du… unseren Lord… wieso?"

Lucius seufzte und rieb sich über sein Gesicht. Er beobachtete Draco zwischen den Fingern vor seinen Augen, dann stöhnte er, als habe er Schmerzen, nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und steckte die Feder in seiner Hand zurück in den dafür vorgesehenen Platz. „Gut… Wir müssen wohl darüber reden."

Draco wusste nicht so recht, was er mit der Reaktion seines Vaters anfangen sollte. Überhaupt konnte er seinen Vater schwer einschätzen, da er im Moment weder betrunken noch unter Publikum war. Er hatte so lange nicht mehr einfach so mit ihm gesprochen und eigentlich, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatten sie über dieses Thema, Lucius' Einstellung zu Voldemort, noch nie wirklich offen geredet.

Aber jetzt würden sie es tun.

„Also, Vater, sag mir… Wieso? Hattest du… andere Pläne? War es… weil er… weil Mutter krank geworden ist und… und...", Draco zuckte die Achseln, „ich verstehe es einfach nicht!"

„Hmm." Lucius nickte, er presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, als fürchte er sich selbst vor dem, was er nun sagen musste. Er faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch und rubbelte sich mit den Daumen nervös über seine Fingernägel. „Nun, der Dunkle Lord ist… er war nicht gut für uns."

„Was soll denn das heißen? Wir waren wieder in den höchsten Kreisen. Ich", Draco deutete mit dem Finger auf sich, „ich war… er hat mir gesagt, dass er für mich große Dinge sieht und dass ich…"

Lucius stöhnte genervt und schlug sich eine Hand vor die Augen. „Draco… das… das hat er doch zu jedem gesagt." Er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm die Hand vor den Augen wieder weg und sah sehr entschlossen aus, Draco die Meinung zu sagen. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Junge. Solchen Mist hat er jedem gesagt… aber… sieh mich an, Draco… hör mir jetzt gut zu… das war gelogen! Nein… hör zu… unterbrich mich bitte nicht… Nein! Ich werde das jetzt sagen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte Ziele, die… nun… die ich früher einmal teilte… irgendwann… Draco, du sollst zuhören! Setz dich wieder hin! Gut. Also, wenn man Zeit hat, über all das nachzudenken, und die hatte ich in Askaban… dann offenbart sich eine große Lüge. Er hat uns alle belogen und Draco… Wir waren ihm egal, wir alle… ihm liegt an keinem von uns. Sieh… Bellatrix… sieh mich an, Draco… Bellatrix hat er getötet, einfach so… er hat sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen herauszufinden, was sie getan hat und was nicht… Und ich sage es dir hier offen… sie hat nichts getan, diese Intrige ist nicht auf ihrem Mist gewachsen. Dennoch ist sie tot und… nun… denkst du wirklich, dass er dann auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert hätte, einen von uns… dich… zu töten, wenn ihm irgendwas nicht gepasst hätte? Und…", er zuckte mit den Achseln, „deswegen haben wir ihn gestürzt. Ich, für meinen Teil, will lieber weiterleben, als für jemanden zu sterben, für den nur die eigenen Interessen von Belang sind."

Dracos Hände schlossen sich krampfhaft um die Stuhllehne, er schluckte hart und es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, nicht sofort aufzuspringen und Lucius mit einem der Gegenstände, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, zu schlagen. Verräter… er hatte es nicht glauben wollen und doch…. Lucius war ein Verräter. Jemand, der alles, woran er glaubte, verriet, um selbst heil aus etwas herauszukommen. „Und jetzt?", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Was hast du denn vor? Hast du… hast", ein Gedanke kam in Dracos Herz und erfüllte es mit Hoffnung. „Willst du vielleicht selbst etwas aufbauen? Jetzt, wo der Dunkle Lord nicht da ist und Bellatrix… Willst du vielleicht selbst… mit Rodolphus, Snape und… mir?" Draco strahlte seinen Vater hoffnungsvoll an, dessen Gesicht bei Dracos Vision seltsamerweise mit jedem Wort düsterer geworden war.

„Sicher nicht, Severus ist tot."

Draco klappte der Mund auf, sein Herz begann heftig zu pochen und seine Hände wurden feucht. „W… w… was?"

Lucius legte ein Bein über das andere und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten. „Wir… er hat es wohl getan, während wir bei dir in der Klinik waren. Sie sagen, er habe sich vergiftet." Lucius' Stimme wurde dunkel und schwer. „Natürlich, natürlich", murmelte er. „Severus würde sich vergiften, was sonst… Er… nun, er hat etwas hinterlassen. Eine Nachricht… Er, nun..." Lucius schluckte schwer, fuhr sich zitternd übers Gesicht und konnte das wahr sein, waren seine Augen feucht?  
„Er schrieb, dass er nun guten Gewissens gehen könne, da der Krieg beendet sei. Das hätte er noch erreichen wollen, aber nun hätte er keine Kraft und keine Lust mehr auf dieses Leben. Nach alledem, was war… er wollte Ruhe haben und nie mehr an die Vergangenheit denken müssen.  
Er meinte auch, dass er keine Lust mehr hätte, zwischen allen Seiten zerrieben zu werden und hinterher doch von jedem verurteilt zu sein."

Lucius seufzte schwer, wirkte trübsinnig wie Draco es nicht kannte. „Er war ein Doppelspion, habe ich gehört… wenngleich auch nicht gegen uns. Also, unsere Familie aber", er seufzte wieder, „letztendlich war wohl zu viel passiert, als das man ihn irgendwo wieder hätte einstellen können und er selbst hätte sich mit alledem auch nicht wohl gefühlt… und weil es niemanden gäbe, der… der… das irgendwie… nun… Er muss gedacht haben, dass er nun vollkommen alleine dasteht und…"

In diesem Moment brach Draco mit seinem Vorhaben, sich „normal" zu benehmen. Es war keine Absicht. Es passierte einfach. Da saß sein Vater, der seelenruhig vom Verrat an Voldemort redete, der fand, dass das alles ein Irrtum war und er einfach keine Lust mehr habe und dann waren, einfach so, Bellatrix und Snape gestorben… weil Lucius keine Lust mehr auf Voldemort gehabt hatte.

Draco sprang auf, griff nach dem nächstbesten Gegenstand und… dann zerfraß die weiße Wut, die sich seiner bemächtige, seine Fähigkeit, klar zu denken. Er musste wohl recht wild geworden sein, denn schließlich setzte ihn jemand mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht.

Das nächste, was er wusste, war, dass er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte, weil er auf die Toilette musste. Hermine lag schlafend neben ihm, wachte aber auf, als Draco ungelenk aus dem Bett stieg und torkelnd gegen die Wand krachte. Vermutlich hatte man ihm schwere Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Er fühlte sich wie betrunken und irgendwie war die Welt um ihn herum so gleichgültig und fern, als wäre es die Welt eines anderen. Er akzeptierte, dass Hermine ihm aufs Klo half, ließ sich danach von ihr zurück in Bett bringen und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Xxx

Hermine selbst hatte den Abend mit Lesen verbracht. Nachdem sie mitbekommen hatte, dass ein geschockter Draco von Vater und Onkel ins Bett gebracht worden war, hatte auch sie sich in ihr Bett begeben und geweint.

Irgendwann dann, als Weinen alleine nicht mehr half, um ihren Weltfrust loszuwerden, hatte sie sich Pergament und Feder geschnappt und Harry den längsten Brief ihres Lebens geschrieben. Eigentlich bestand er nur aus Rechtfertigungen. Sie rechtfertigte sich für jeden einzelnen Schritt, den sie seit Rons Tod gemacht hatte. Als sie fertig war, war das Pergament übersät mit Tintenflecken und Tränen, doch zumindest heute war ihr das egal. Zumindest etwas getröstet, schlich sie am Schlafzimmer von Dracos Eltern vorbei und steckte ihre Nachricht in den Eulenkasten.

Zu ihrer großen Freude kam nur kurze Zeit später Hedwig an ihr Fenster und pickte begierig mit dem Schnabel um Einlass. Harry schrieb, dass er ihren Brief noch nicht ganz gelesen habe, ihr aber unbedingt schnell antworten wollte, damit sie wisse, dass sie nicht ganz alleine in der Welt war.

Sie solle sich von den Malfoys fernhalten (ob er damit auch Draco meinte, war für Hermine nicht ersichtlich) und sich in der Schule nichts aus den dummen Bemerkungen machen. Er hätte zwar auch keine Ahnung, was sie sich bei dieser Affäre gedacht habe, aber er vertraue ihr und Ginny würde das sicher auch bald wieder tun. Man müsse allen nur etwas Zeit lassen, das Übermaß an Informationen der letzten Tage zu verdauen.  
Er schrieb dann noch einiges Unbehagliches zu Snape. Dass der ja nun auch tot wäre, dass das nicht vorauszusehen gewesen sei und dass das irgendwie, trotz alledem, wohl doch selbst für Harry ein Schock war.

Hermine vermochte zu diesem Thema nichts zu antworten, obwohl sie ihm nachfühlen konnte. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Das sie Snape zwar nicht gemocht hatte, aber dennoch Mitleid mit ihm verspürte, weil sie nun am eigenen Leib erfuhr, wie es war, wenn man für alle sein Bestes versuchte und am Ende dann ganz alleine dastand?

xxx

Als Lucius Draco am nächsten Morgen in der Klinik ablieferte, wusste der Verräter nichts Besseres zu tun, als ein Gespräch mit dem Heiler zu verlangen, dem er ohne die geringsten Hemmungen Dracos Wut vom gestrigen Abend mitteilte.

Draco wurde heiß, wie er die beiden in dem Zimmer des Heilers verschwinden sah. Wie bereits am Tag zuvor, saßen die anderen Jungen und Männer in dem Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich mit Plaudern und kleinen Tricks.

Draco stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand und funkelte diese verweichlichten Gestalten hasserfüllt an. Ab und zu spürte er ihre Blicke auf sich, doch niemand sprach ihn an.

Sie sollten ihn nicht ansehen. Niemand sollte ihn so von der Seite ansehen. Das mochte er nicht. Dracos Atmung beschleunigte sich.

Sein „neuer bester Freund", Sam, hielt sich in seiner Nähe, sprach ihn ab und zu an, reagierte jedoch nur mit einem milden Lächeln, als Draco ihn ignorierte und spielte stattdessen mit einem etwa fünfzehnjährigen Jungen weiter ein afrikanisches Würfelspiel.

Im Raum war es eine Weile lang ruhig und Draco konnte nicht umhin, die riesenhaften Männer, die hier arbeiteten, genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er fragte sich, wo dieses Krankenhaus auf so viele verblödete Halbwilde wie Hagrid gestoßen war.

Als der Schwarze ihn schon wieder fragte, ob er denn vorhabe, den ganzen Tag dort an der Wand zu stehen, fühlte Draco sich zu einer gemeinen Antwort genötigt. Zunächst erklärte er ihm, dass ihn das überhaupt nichts anginge, danach grinste er überlegen: „…und überhaupt, ich habe es doch nicht nötig, mich von einem so einem Niemand wie dir bequatschen zu lassen." Er lachte gehässig und schüttelte den Kopf, über so viel Armseligkeit „Sag mal, schämst du dich nicht? Du bist hier umgeben von Magie und Zauberern und alles, wozu du es im Leben gebracht hast, ist Gefängniswärter in einer Irrenanstalt. Sag mal, du Squib, kotzt dich das nicht an, so ein Versager zu sein?"

Sam schob das Würfelspiel dem anderen Jungen zu und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Das war etwas, das Draco weniger belustigend fand. Einmal mehr verfluchte Draco seinen Vater, der ihn hier ohne Zauberstab mit einer Horde Trolle alleine ließ. Der „Troll" kicherte belustigt, tätschelte Draco den Kopf, als wäre er ein besonders putziger Dreijähriger und ging zu einem seiner gigantische Kollegen, der ihm einen Becher mit irgendeinem Getränk gebracht hatte.

Draco erwog, sich ein neues Opfer zu suchen, doch da spürte er auf einmal die Hand des Riesen an seinem Rücken, der ihn in das Zimmer des Heilers schob. Kaum war er drin, wurde die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen und er wurde mit Fragen zu seinem Ausraster am Vorabend belästigt.

Draco wurde wütend. Nicht einfach nur sauer und beleidigt, nein, die Art von Wut, die ihn erregte, anmachte und von ihm wie eine überirdische Macht Besitz ergriff.  
Unglücklicherweise war diese Art von Wut, so nützlich sie in den letzten Monaten auch gewesen sein mochte, genau das Falsche, um zu beweisen, dass man vollkommen normal war.

Draco schrie. Zuerst gegen seinen verlogenen Vater, gegen den nichtsnutzigen Heiler und dann gegen den schwarzen Versager.  
Das war nicht genug, er brauchte mehr. Es brannte innerlich und konnte nicht hierbleiben. So riss er die Tür auf, dass diese nur noch in den Angeln hing, stürmte hinaus und packte sich den ersten Jungen, der es wagte, nicht vor ihm zur Seite zu gehen.

Das T-Shirt des kleinen Schwarzen war Sekunden später rot von dessen Blut. Ein anderer Junge war dabei, etwa so groß wie Draco. Ein besserer Gegner.  
Draco war zu lange ruhig gewesen, das merkte er jetzt. Hätte er klarer denken können, wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, dass die Augen des anderen Jungen von eben demselben Funkeln erleuchtet wurden wie seine eigenen, als sie ihrem gemeinsamen Drang, anderen wehzutun, nachgingen.

Ihre Prügelei währte nicht lange, denn die Riesen waren nicht nur schnell, sondern bedauerlicherweise auch stärker als Draco. Nichts was Draco ohne Kampf gewillt war zu glauben. Diese Weichlinge sollten ihn nicht unterschätzen und so waren sie bald zu zweit, um ihn festzuhalten.

Draco fühlte sich stark. Für einen Moment nur, denn im nächsten Moment wurde er, wie der Heiler es nannte, „ruhiggestellt".

Die nächsten Stunden saß er müde auf der Couch und beobachtete, wie die Decke sich über ihm drehte. Sam neben ihm lachte über etwas, das er in der Zeitung gelesen hatte. Draco konnte nicht verstehen, was es war, da er voll und ganz damit beschäftigt war, nicht zu sabbern oder sonst zu zeigen, dass das Beruhigungsmittel wirkte.

Gegen Mittag aßen die Jungen etwas an einem großen Tisch. Draco, halbwegs fit, verbrachte das Zusammensein mit seinen Leidensgenossen damit, sie anzuschreien und zu schlagen. Sie waren zu nahe. Niemand sollte so nah bei ihm sein und sich neben ihn setzen. Zwei der Jungen, der Große von vorhin und ein weiterer, asiatisch aussehender, schienen dasselbe zu denken, so dass die großen Männer voll und ganz damit beschäftigt waren, einen Mord zu verhindern.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sam doch kein Squib war, denn immerhin bewies er nach dem Essen, dass er über genug Magie verfügte, um ausgeschlagene Zähne nachwachsen zu lassen.

Nach dem Essen forderte man Draco schamlos dazu auf, sich beim Abräumen zu beteiligen. Hausarbeit, Reparaturen und so weiter würde prinzipiell von den Patienten erledigt werden und Draco solle nicht nutzlos herumsitzen, während die anderen für ihn arbeiteten. Draco erklärte, dass er aber genau das gewohnt sei und nicht das geringste Interesse daran hätte, irgendjemandem zu helfen. Viel eher hatte er Interesse daran, auf jeden loszugehen, der ihm näher als zwei Meter kam.

Er beachtete nicht, wie einige der anderen sich zitternd gegen die Wand drückten oder aus irgendeinem Grund zusammenklappten und lachte stattdessen einen Mann aus, der am Boden herumkrabbelte und behauptete, das dort die Leichenteile eines seiner Freunde lägen, die er zusammenzaubern wollte.

Am Ende des Tages kam dann auch das, auf was Draco überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Er wurde schon wieder zu dem Heiler in ein Zimmer gerufen. Sam war dabei. Der Heiler fragte, ob Draco sich unterhalten wolle, was er mit einer Serie unfeiner Ausdrücke ablehnte. So stand er eine ganze Stunde lang am Fenster und resümierte zufrieden, dass er den meisten da draußen körperlich überlegen war, während der Heiler gemeinsam mit Sam Karten spielte und über Wohlhaarschweine plauderte.

Draco regte das auf, dass die beiden so einfach Karten spielten in seiner Gegenwart, als ob sie keine Angst vor ihm hätten. Draco beeilte sich deswegen, ihnen darzulegen, dass er auch ohne Zauberstab sehr schlimme Dinge tun könne und getan hätte.

Er prahlte so eine Weile vor sich hin, dann wurde er unruhig und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Er bestand darauf ein Fenster zu öffnen, weil ihm heiß war – ohne Ergebnis, nebenbei bemerkt – und bestand ein paar Minuten später darauf, dass man den Kamin anmachen solle, ihm wäre kalt. Außerdem bräuchte er Medikamente, er hätte Kopfschmerzen.

„Die Entzugserscheinungen beginnen", erklärte der Heiler lakonisch, woraufhin sich Draco genötigt sah, ihn mit einer ganzen Regalreihe von Büchern zu bewerfen, nacheinander, versteht sich, den Draco hatte keine Entzugserscheinungen, auf keinen Fall.

Nichtsdestotrotz beschloss er, das Manor an diesem Abend einer gründlichen Inspektion zu unterziehen.

Er hatte es ja geahnt, dass man Lucius schon wieder zu einem Gespräch beiseite ziehen würde, als es „Abholzeit" war. Eine halbe Stunde lang musste Draco darauf warten, seinen verräterischen Vater zumindest verbal angreifen zu können.

Man gab ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel und schickte den etwas schläfrigen Draco mit der strengen Ermahnung an Lucius, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, für heute nach Hause. Dort verbrachte er den Abend zunächst damit, Lucius, der ihm immer noch nicht seinen Zauberstab geben wollte, wegen allem, was ihn in den letzten Jahren geärgert hatte, anzuschreien.

Irgendwann kam Hermine heim und die beiden verzogen sich, um in Dracos Zimmer etwas zu essen.

Das heißt, Hermine aß, Draco fühlte sich seltsam flau im Magen und so beschränkte er sich darauf, Hermine zuzuhören, die die Veränderungen in der Schule beschrieb.

Draco hatte die ganze Nacht über schlecht geschlafen und war auch am nächsten Morgen unruhig. Wieder bestand sein Tag in der Klinik vor allem aus Herumstehen – da er sich weigerte, bei irgendetwas teilzunehmen und etwas anderes zu tun, als sich zu streiten und zu schlagen.

Aber da war noch etwas anders. Ihm war seltsam zumute. Ständig hatte er das Gefühl, als ob seine Beine kurz vor dem Einschlafen wären. Einerseits war er müde, andererseits fühlte er sich wie auf dem Höhepunkt eines Energieschubes. Dann begann er zu schwitzen, nur um eine halbe Stunde später einem kleineren Jungen eine Decke zu klauen, weil er vor Kälte mit den Zähnen klapperte. Der kleinere Junge war vielleicht vierzehn und bibberte ebenso wie Draco.

Der Junge wollte seine Decke zurück, Draco wollte sie ihm nicht geben. Also schlugen sie sich.

Sam schritt ein, packte Draco und zog ihn weg. Schon wieder lächelte er nur freundlich, statt sich irgendwie wie ein Mann zu verhalten und drückte Draco, anstatt ihm eine Standpauke zu halten, eine besonders flauschige Decke in den Arm.  
Draco war kalt, aber konnte sich nicht hinsetzen, um sich einzumummeln. Zu unruhig und aufgewühlt war er, um Ruhe auszuhalten. Draco war immer noch wütend, doch nun endgültig zu müde um zu kämpfen. Das Zittern blieb. Hinsetzen konnte er sich aber trotzdem nicht, so schlang er die Decke um sich und ging mit den anderen in den magischen Krankenhauspark am Ende des Ganges, wo er sich trotz des warmen Sonnenscheins noch enger einwickelte und die Wege entlang schlich.

Ihm war nur kalt. Er hatte sich vermutlich erkältet. Er hatte keine Entzugserscheinungen. Jemand wie Lucius hatte Entzugserscheinungen. Er nicht.

Diese Typen in der Klinik waren verrückt und hatten deswegen rein gar nichts mit Draco gemeinsam.

Draco wusste, was Flashbacks waren. Er hatte oft genug selbst welche gehabt. Bevor er so stark geworden, bevor er vernünftig geworden war und sich nicht mehr hatte belabern lassen. Bevor er ein Mann geworden war, hatte er solche albernen Anfälle gehabt. Jetzt nicht mehr. Darauf war er sehr stolz, weshalb er die Insassen, bei denen er dies mitbekam, auslachte und teilweise schlug, weil sie ihm einfach auf die Nerven gingen. Ob sie nun unvermittelt anfingen zu schreien, um sich zu schlagen, zu weinen, sich verkrochen oder einfach nur stundenlang zitternd mit starrem Blick auf der Couch saßen, sie reizten ihn damit.

Der Heiler sagte ihm zwar, als er ihm bei einen seiner Auslach-Aktionen erwischte, dass Flashbacks eine natürliche Reaktion seien und er, weil er im Moment keine hätte, nicht davor sicher sei, sie nicht wieder zu kriegen, aber davon wollte er nichts hören.

Weshalb er, statt den Jungen zu drangsalieren, auf den Heiler losgehen wollte, um die dummen Sprüche aus ihm herauszuschlagen…

… und sich Sekunden später im Arm von Sam fand , der ihn stattdessen zurück in den Park zog, wo er die nächste Stunde damit verbrachte, seinen Wärter anzuschreien.

Bei seiner Rückkehr, mittlerweile war es Mittag, sah er einen schwitzenden, zitternden Marcus Flint im Aufenthaltsraum sitzen, der sein Bestes gab so zu tun, als wäre er gar nicht hier.

Dicke Verbände an den Handgelenken.

Ein dicker, großer Kerl mit rotem Bart saß neben ihm und erklärte, dass sie beide, Draco und Marcus, morgen auch noch von ihrem „Kollegen" Adrian Pucey Verstärkung bekommen würden.

Draco sagte dazu nichts, es war unter seiner Würde, mit diesen Leuten Gespräche zu führen. Außerdem musste er sich bewegen. Sein Herz pochte rasend, seine Glieder schmerzten, als würde jemand daran ziehen und ihm war übel.

Draco war wütend, weil er keinen Zauberstab hatte. Da er nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste und ihn überhaupt jeder hier herausfordernd ansah, versuchte Draco diesem Gesindel seine Grenzen zu zeigen. Bedauerlicherweise war Sam, gemessen an seiner Größe, geradezu überirdisch schnell, überirdisch stark sowieso und zu alledem wurde Draco im Laufe des Tages immer flauer im Magen.

In der offiziellen Mittagspause stand er in dem großen Raum, der wohl am ehesten als Wohnzimmer oder Aufenthaltsraum gelten konnte und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Frischer Wind wehte um seine Nase, durch sein Haar und hätte ihn erfrischen können, doch dem war nicht so. Draco fuhr sich mit immer noch leicht zitternden Fingern durch die Haare und musste eine Hand an die Wand legen, als die Übelkeit stärker und seine Beine schwächer wurden.

Er versuchte so würdevoll, elegant und erhaben wie möglich auszusehen. Wie er immer versuchte, durch seine Haltung und sein Aussehen seine gehobene Stellung zu vermitteln. Er hatte mit diesen dummen, verweichlichten Bauern und Versagern nichts zu tun.

Draco schwankte.

„Soll ich Euer Lordschaft einen Eimer besorgen oder zieht Ihr es vor, die Toilette zu benutzen?", fragte Sam, der gemeinsam mit dem rotbärtigen Ed und dem schwarzen Jungen von vorhin Karten spielte.

Draco drehte sich um und bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick: „Ich sage es noch einmal. Ich habe keine Entzugserscheinungen und ich werde garantiert nicht kotzen!"

Die Männer tauschten einen wissenden Blick.

Draco beugte sich vor und erbrach sich über das Gesicht des Rotbärtigen.

Entsetzt und überwältigt schlug Draco sich die Hände vor den Mund. Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, er wollte es zurückhalten, doch schon wieder krümmte er sich und wurde konnte den neuen Schwall Mageninhalt, der aus ihm heraus schwappte, nicht aufhalten.

Über den Hals des Jungen. Der Kleine sprang mit einem entsetzten Schrei auf und wollte sich auf Draco stürzen, der sich immer noch krümmte und würgte. Der Rotbart hielt den Jungen fest, während Sam Draco kichernd den Arm um die Schulter legte und ihn mit sich ins Badezimmer zog.

Draco bestand darauf, dass er sich den Magen verdorben hätte und wurde furchtbar wütend, als er hörte, wie diese Leute seinem Vater sagten, dass der Entzug sich noch ein paar Tage hinziehen würde und man ruhig und verständnisvoll auf was immer da auch kommen könnte, reagieren sollte.

Das, was dann wirklich kam, war etwas verworren. Draco erinnerte sich daran, pausenlos im Manor herumgeschlichen zu sein auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Dingen, die Snape vielleicht hier vergessen haben könnte. Er erinnerte sich daran, Lucius' ehemalige Hausbar zerlegt zu haben, da Alkohol immerhin ein gewisser Trost gewesen wäre. Erfolglos.

Er erinnerte sich daran, Hermine mit dem Kopf an die Wand geschlagen zu haben, als sie ihn davon abhielt, einen Hauselfen zu verprügeln. Dabei hatte der es verdient, denn er hatte gewagt, Schutzbanne über die Laboratorien zu sprechen, so dass Draco nicht hineinkam.

Draco erinnerte sich sehr ungern daran, dass er, von diesen Dingen abgesehen, die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte, Leute anzuschreien, zu zittern, vor Schmerzen zu wimmern oder zu erbrechen.

Einmal war ihm in der Klinik zuerst sehr kalt und danach sehr heiß geworden. Sehr heiß, immer heißer. So heiß, dass er ich komplett auszog und dann schreiend die Stirn auf den Boden geschlagen hatte, um sich dadurch vom brennenden Schmerz in den Beinen und Armen abzulenken.

Dunkel erinnerte er sich daran, dass Sam und… möglicherweise war es der Heiler, er war jedenfalls viel kleiner als die Wärter, ihn packten und unter die kalte Dusche stellten, wo er offenbar bewusstlos zusammengebrochen war. Das nächste, woran er sich dann erinnerte, war, dass im Salon des Manors auf der Couch zu lag, wo Hermine wohlweislich schon einen Eimer bereit hielt.

Nach etwas über einer Woche wurde es besser. Er zitterte nicht mehr ständig, konnte zumindest leichte Kost bei sich behalten und die Schmerzen in den Gliedmaßen ließen nach. Draco war die vorangegangene Episode recht unangenehm. Ungern erinnerte er sich daran, dass sich zu Hause sein Vater im Schichtdienst mit Hermine und gelegentlich auch Rodolphus abwechselnd um ihn gekümmert hatten. Wie auch immer sie das abgesprochen haben mochten, denn Draco sah nie jemanden aus seiner Familie länger als zwei Minuten mit Hermine gemeinsam in einem Raum bleiben, geschweige denn reden. Seine Mutter hatte er fast gar nicht gesehen. Er verstand das, sie hatte Bellatrix zu verkraften.

In der Klinik war die Sache noch schwieriger. Sein schwarzer Gefängniswärter hatte ihn des Öfteren umgezogen, wenn er zu nassgeschwitzt war oder sich mit Erbrochenem besudelt hatte. Er hatte ihn auch mehr als einmal unter die Dusche gestellt (was seltsamerweise wirklich etwas gegen das Gefühl, von innen heraus zu verbrennen geholfen hatte) oder ihm, was Draco ihm im Nachhinein besonders übel nahm, den Kopf gestreichelt, wenn die Gliederschmerzen so grässlich wurden, dass Draco Angst hatte, es würde ihn am Ende zerreißen.

Man sollte ihn aber nicht für schwach und hilfsbedürftig halten. Nachdem Adrian und Marcus auch wieder mehr oder wenige ansprechbar waren, setzten sie sich die drei überzeugten Todesser zusammen und beschlossen, von nun an gemeinsam gegen diese Leute zu arbeiten. Sie stellten gegenseitig fest, dass sie eben nicht verrückt, sondern vollkommen normal waren, aber diese Leute das nicht verstanden, weil sie feige Verräter waren und ihre Meinung deswegen eh egal war.

Xxx

Hermine war in den letzten Tagen nicht oft zum Lernen gekommen. Dracos Vater hatte ihr per Eule, obwohl er zweifellos im Haus war und es ihr auch persönlich hätte sagen können, mitgeteilt, dass er Dracos Betreuung während des Entzugs gerne an Hermine abschieben würde, da ihn das wegen seiner eigenen kürzlich vergangenen Entwöhnung beunruhigen würde. Ganz so hatte er es natürlich nicht ausgedrückt.

Hermine hatte dann ebenfalls per Eule geantwortet, dass sie in wenigen Wochen Prüfung hätte und Zeit zum Lernen brauche. Dazu hatte sie einen von ihr ausgetüftelten Plan geschickt wo sie festgelegt hatte, wer wann bei Draco sein sollte. Etwa zwanzig Eulen später, immer noch befanden sich beide im selben Haus, hatte man sich auf eine Zeitverteilung geeinigt.

Am frühen Abend Hermine, später dann Lucius oder sein Schwager. Die Nächte waren ein Problem. Hermine ging davon aus, dass Lucius wohl irgendwie mitbekommen hatte, dass Hermine sich nachts zu Draco schlich, denn sonst hätte er dieses Thema sicher nicht auch noch mit ihr diskutiert. Man einigte sich darauf, dass es wohl auch für Draco am schonendsten wäre, wenn man ihn einfach mit einen Schlafzauber belegen würde, falls es ihm gar zu schwer fiele, Ruhe zu finden. Den Heilern sagten sie das natürlich nicht.

Nachdem Dracos Entzug vorbei war, machten die Heiler ihre Drohung wahr, mit Hermine und den Malfoys gemeinsam sprechen zu wollen. Auf die Frage, wie sie denn so miteinander auskämen, antworteten beide Parteien, dass sie sich aus dem Weg gehen würden. Die Heiler hielten es bedauerlicherweise für therapeutisch zuträglich, wenn zumindest ein klein wenig Kontakt bestünde und dass man dies doch bei gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten einüben könnte.

Hermine wurde bei der Idee, mit Lucius, Narzissa und Draco gemeinsam zu essen, schon einmal vorsorglich übel, Narzissa starrte mit messerdünnem Mund auf ihre Füße, Draco wurde wütend – wie immer – und Lucius schimpfte auf den Heiler – auch wie immer. Doch an der Sache ließ sich nicht rütteln, das wäre wichtig und sie sollten eben alle lernen, irgendwie miteinander auszukommen.

Hermine bezweifelte das. Auch jetzt. Vor allem jetzt, als sie mit gezücktem Besteck im malfoy'schen Esszimmer saß und sich intensiv bemühte, die Pracht des Raumes nicht zu bewundern. Da funkelte sie doch lieber die Malfoys zornig an.

Das Ganze hatte schon sehr ärgerlich damit begonnen, dass der Tisch nur für vier, statt für fünf Leute gedeckt war. Nachdem Draco seinen Teller kommentarlos zu Hermine geschoben hatte, ließ sich auch Lucius dazu herab, noch einmal nachzuzählen und festzustellen, dass noch ein Gedeck fehlte. Er hatte dann sehr viel Spaß dabei, dieses Missverständnis einer verschreckten Hauselfe zur Last zu legen, die daraufhin wimmernd versprach, sich ausgiebig selbst zu bestrafen.

Draco beachtete das gar nicht, sondern fragte verwirrt, wieso man den nun einen runden Tisch hätte und wo die lange Tafel abgeblieben sei. Rodolphus räusperte sich und erklärte mit einem knappen Kopfrucken in Richtung Narzissa, dass man diese hatte wegbringen lassen, da die leeren Stühle – er meinte wohl seinen Bruder und vor allem die kürzlich verstorbene Bellatrix - beunruhigend gewirkt hatten.

Die Stimmung war demnach schon auf dem Tiefpunkt, bevor man auch nur begonnen hatte zu essen.

Das Essen selbst änderte daran nichts.

„Schmeckt es dir, Darling?", fragte Narzissa zu Lucius gewandt und lächelte ihn mit toten Augen zuckersüß an.

Lucius kostete einen Löffel der grasgrünen Flüssigkeit in seinem Teller und Hermine sah an den Bewegungen seiner Lippen, wie er die Suppe in seinem Mund prüfte. „Es schmeckt anders als sonst, ich weiß nicht. Irgendetwas ist anders."

Narzissa nickte freundlich, nahm ihrerseits ebenfalls einen Löffel Suppe und erklärte dann, nachdem sie heruntergeschluckt hatte: „Es sind die Zutaten, mein Schatz. Normalerweise haben wir etwas Goldlackwasser zum Würzen hineingeben lassen, aber das geht ja nun nicht."

Lucius kniff die Lippen zusammen, musterte Narzissa einen Moment prüfend, dann nickte er und aß weiter.

„Sie kennen dieses Gericht sicher nicht, nicht wahr?", fragte Narzissa nun zu Hermine gewandt. „Es ist Quantelcreme mit Boboutlerwürfeln. Eine Delikatesse, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Recht aufwändig herzustellen, aber wir haben unseren Elfen klar gemacht, dass wir mit nichts geringerem als höchster Qualität zufrieden sind." Narzissa lächelte und entblößte ebenmäßige, strahlend weiße Zähne. Sie nickte freundlich in Richtung ihres Mannes und erklärte im Plauderton: „Normalerweise wird ein Schuss Goldlackwasser hinein gegeben, aber ich habe den Elfen verboten, das zu tun. Mein Mann ist nämlich Alkoholiker."

Lucius' flache Hand knallte donnernd auf den Tisch und ließ die Gläser darauf erzittern. Er sagte nichts, doch sein Mund war nun verkrampft und seine Wangen färbten sich leicht rot.

Narzissa zuckte unschuldig die Achseln, tätschelte die Hand, die nun neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag und fügte geduldig hinzu. „Aber Lucius, es ist nun einmal so. Ich erkläre Miss Granger nur, warum es in diesem Haus nichts Alkoholisches mehr gibt." Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah dabei beängstigend hübsch aus, dann drehte sie sich zu Hermine und lächelte um so breiter, als sie in einem Ton, der vielleicht zu einer Plauderei unter besten Freundinnen gehört hätte, hinzufügte. „Er hat wirklich sehr viel getrunken. Schrecklich. Ich nehme einmal an, es liegt am schlechten Gewissen, weil er unsere Familie ins Unglück gestürzt hat."

Lucius' Fingerknöchel traten scharf hervor, als er den Löffel in seiner Hand so fest umklammerte, als wolle er ihn erwürgen. „Könnten – wir – das – bitte – ein – andermal – besprechen", presste er mühsam beherrscht durch die kaum geöffneten Lippen hervor.

Draco, durch die Möglichkeit, andere Leute zu quälen wieder aufmerksamer geworden, unterstützte seine Mutter. „Wir müssen das vor Hermine nicht geheim halten, Vater. Ich habe ihr doch schon längst erzählt, dass du säufst." Er grinste breit und deutete mit der Hand auf einen Gobelin, der schräg gegenüber an der Wand hing. „Siehst du den Wandteppich da. Da hat er mal drauf gekotzt… Puh, hat das gestunken." Er lachte schallend und wedelte sich mit der Hand vor der Nase herum.

Abermals donnerte Lucius' Hand, nun zur Faust geballt mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch.

„Das will ich jetzt wirklich nicht hier besprechen!", stieß er in gepresstem Ton heraus und offenbarte, wie kurz davor er war loszuschreien „Ich will nichts zu diesem Thema sagen, solange die da", ein verächtlicher Blick fiel auf Hermine, „dabei ist. Aber nur zur allgemeinen Information, ich habe es zwar schon oft genug gesagt, aber da euch dieses Thema so zu unterhalten scheint: Ich habe seit über sechs Wochen nichts mehr getrunken."

„Natürlich, Schatz", lächelte Narzissa freundlich. „Ich wollte ja gar nicht davon sprechen, wie du hier permanent herum gefallen bist, ich rede doch von jetzt. Immerhin hast du uns ein Schlammblut ins Haus geholt… was werden da nur unsere Freunde sagen?"

Hermine kippte sich ihr Wasser über, weil sie so fassungslos auf Narzissa starrte, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage war, auf das Glas in ihrer Hand zu achten. „Sie… Sie alte…", begann sie, nach möglichst bösartigen Beleidigungen ringend.

Draco schob seinen Teller von sich, tupfte sich behutsam die Lippen mit seiner Serviette ab und faltete diese in einer Weise, von der Hermine befürchtete, dass sie das nie lernen würde, und legte sie auf seinen Teller. „Ich würde meinen, dass sich eure Freunde nicht wundern werden. Immerhin ist Vater doch ein verlogener Verräter, der doch auch sonst alles daran setzt, den Schlammblütern zu helfen, nicht?" Draco lächelte zu seinem Vater. „Du bist doch stolz darauf, unser Leben ruiniert zu haben. Nicht? Was macht es da noch, wenn ich mit einem Schlammblut vögele?"

Hermine knallte ihre Hand auf den Tisch und funkelte Draco wütend an. Der wirkte darauf… verwirrt. Er war wohl so darin aufgegangen, seinen Vater anzugreifen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass das eben gegen sie gegangen war. „Ähm… war nicht so…", stammelte er und strich ihr beschwichtigend über den Rücken. „War nicht gegen dich, war nur gegen ihn, weil er…. Weil er hier sitzt und…"

Narzissa lächelte, faltete ihre Serviette ebenso grazil, wie Draco es getan hatte und erhob sich. „Ich fürchte, ich habe keinen Appetit mehr. Entschuldigt mich, ich brauche…", sie warf Hermine einen eisigen Blick zu, „frische Luft. Ich kann hier nicht atmen!"

Und damit entschwebte sie anmutig. Draco rief ihr etwas nach, doch Narzissa wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, um zu hören, was er gesagt hatte. Überhaupt, wenn Hermine darüber nachdachte, hatte sie bis jetzt noch kein einziges Mal miterlebt, dass Narzissa mit ihrem Sohn gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte durchaus erlebt, wie Draco immer wieder kleine, versteckte Versuche unternahm, mit seiner Mutter irgendwie in eine Konversation zu kommen, doch all diese Mühen wurden so selbstverständlich ignoriert, als hätte Narzissa Draco gar nicht bemerkt.

Nach dem Essen zogen die Vier, Rodolphus, Lucius, Draco und Hermine in den großen Salon im Erdgeschoß um. Ebenfalls eine Weisung des Heilers. Da Draco nur in Hermines Gegenwart gewillt schien, seine Familie zu ertragen, sollte sie nun zusätzlich auch noch eine Stunde nach dem Essen mit diesen Personen aushalten.

Die drei Männer setzten sich, um irgendein kompliziert aussehendes Brettspiel mit magischen Steinen zu spielen, während Hermine sich auf das Sofa warf, auf dem sie auch bei ihrem ersten Besuch in diesem Raum gesessen hatte und lernte.

Sie war auf der letzten Seite eine sehr schwierigen Kapitels, als Draco keine Lust mehr hatte zu spielen. Er wollte sich neben Hermine setzen und reden. Hermine entschuldigte sich noch für ein paar Minuten, sie wollte das hier zuerst fertig lesen. Draco schien die Antwort nicht zu gefallen. Ohne dass sie es vorausgesehen hätte, riss er ihr das Buch aus den Händen und warf es zu Boden. Draco tobte und schrie, sie solle hier nicht so heraushängen lassen, dass sie bald Prüfung hätte und er nicht. Hermine hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit, um wütend zu werden, weil sie viel zu entsetzt und perplex über diese Reaktion war.

Lucius grinste am anderen Tisch glückselig zu ihnen hinüber.

Rodolphus murmelte ihm etwas zu und erst dann erhob sich Lucius doch und hielt Dracos Hand fest, bevor er Hermine schlagen konnte. Er drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und zerrte ihn mit sich vor die Tür. Rodolphus hinterher.

Wenn Hermine das richtig verstanden hatte, hatte der Heiler Lucius angewiesen, Dracos Ausraster sofort zu unterbinden. Sobald er bemerkte, dass Draco sich aufzuregen begann, sollte er mit ihm hinaus in den Garten gehen, wo man die Wut wegspazieren konnte. Dort draußen konnte er dann vor Wut platzen, herumschreien und rumrandalieren… das wäre besser, als dass die Frauen, die Elfen oder auch nur die Möbel unter dem Ausbruch zu leiden hätten.

So hatte der Heiler das ganz sicher gesagt. Aber Lucius hatte wohl dem Drang zuzusehen, wie Draco Hermine schlug, fast nicht widerstehen können.

Eine Stunde später kamen die beiden wieder. Draco war verschwitzt und seinen glasigen Augen nach hatten ihm die beiden anderen ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht. Er murmelte eine trotzige Entschuldigung und zog Hermine mit sich zum Zimmer hinaus, um mit ihr im Keller im Hamam baden zu gehen.

Xxx

Die folgenden Wochen verliefen nach demselben Schema. Draco war in der Klinik und hasste es. Zusammen mit Marcus und Adrian boykottierte er alles, wozu er aufgefordert wurde.

Mit einigen der anderen Insassen - Draco weigerte sich, das Wort „Patient" zu wählen, da er ja nicht krank war – hatte er sich ein paar Mal unterhalten. Viel öfter geprügelt. Da diese jedoch genauso impulsiv waren wie er, war das nichts, was den Umgang untereinander sonderlich erschwerte.

Er hatte das eine oder andere Mal mit seinem „Privatwärter" Sam geredet. Weniger aus Sympathie, denn aus der puren Notwendigkeit heraus. Sam war immer um ihn herum, bewachte Draco auf Schritt und Tritt und mischte sich permanent in alles - wirklich lästig, um offen zu sein - was Draco tat. Sprich, in jeden Streit.

Sam war ungerecht und hatte keinen Sinn dafür, wie es war, sich in einer Gruppe durchsetzen zu müssen. Draco musste es ihm klarmachen. Er hatte bereits mit einigen der anderen erwogen, sich für diese Ungerechtigkeit zu rächen. Zauberstablos wie er und seine Mitstreiter waren (und noch nicht einmal halb so schwer wie einige der Pfleger), schloss man den direkten Angriff aus.

Man würde noch überlegen müssen. Bis dahin musste Draco Sam wohl oder übel ertragen. Und so war es ihm nach zwei Wochen einfach zu langweilig geworden, ständig zu schweigen und in eine andere Richtung zu sehen, wenn Sam in seiner Nähe war.

Wie sich herausstellte, interessierte sich Sam vor allem für zwei Dinge. Erstens Quidditch, wenn er selbst wegen seiner enormen Größe wohl auch nie aktiv gespielt hatte. Zweitens, für den Klitterer. Beide Themen boten Draco wunderbar viele Angriffspunkte, so dass die Unterhaltungen mit seinem Wärter zumindest für ihn sehr erbaulich waren.

Um die unweigerlich entstehende Langeweile zu vertreiben, verbrachten Draco und seine beiden Todesserkollegen die meiste Zeit damit, gemeinsam Rachepläne gegen die Verräter zu schmieden und prahlten voreinander mit immer ausgefeilteren Beschreibungen ihrer Heldentaten.

Eine sehr, sehr lustige Beschäftigung, da die meisten anderen „Insassen" nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf waren, ihre detaillierten Schilderungen von Folter und Morden zu hören. Draco fand es immer wieder aufs Neue lustig zu sehen, wie die anderen darauf reagierten.

Der Heiler hatte es offensichtlich aufgegeben, ihn therapieren zu wollen. Wozu auch, Draco hatte kein Problem. Anstatt mit tiefgreifenden Gesprächen verbrachten sie die Sitzungen damit, Koboldstein oder Zaubererschach zu spielen.

Die letzte Methode, für etwas amüsante Zerstreuung zu sorgen, war Zeitunglesen. Sie schlichen sich regelmäßig zu dritt in die Kaffeeküche der Betreuer, klauten deren Zeitung und setzten sich damit in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort wurde der versammelten Menge lautstark jedes Todesserverbrechen vorgelesen, das dort als Nachruf beschrieben stand.

Draco hätte sich darüber kaputt lachen können.

Besonders erheiternd fand er die regelmäßigen Suchaufrufe einer Frau, die nicht wusste, wo ihr Mann war. Draco, Adrian und Marcus wussten es. In einem Massengrab, das sie irgendwann für die Leute angelegt hatten, die man verschwinden lassen sollte.

Die drei gackerten jedesmal so lange, bis einer der Mitinsassen handgreiflich wurde. Genau das hatten sich Draco und seine Männer erhofft. Gewalt war immerhin ein wenig lustige Abwechslung. Etwas, von dem sie viel mehr verstanden als von Kochen, Basteln, Gesellschaftsspielen oder gar Lernen.

Xxx

Die Wochen, die Hermine im Manor verbrachte, hätten ihrer Meinung nach in Askaban nicht trostloser sein können. Und ein wenig war es ja auch so. Sie war wegen eines Verbrechens hierher gesperrt worden, wo sie die Lügen der letzten Monate büßen musste, da der Rest der Gesellschaft sie auf Abstand halten wollte.

Denn so viel war klar, in Hogwarts würde es ihr nicht besser ergehen. Die anderen Muggelgeborenen fühlten sich von ihr verraten und viele der rein- und halbblütigen Schüler behandelten „Schlammblüter" genauso herablassend wie während des Krieges.

In gewisser Weise tat sie es den Todessern gleich, die lieber ins Gefängnis gegangen waren, als sich offen der betrogenen Bevölkerung zu stellen.

Die Tage waren in eintönigem Wechsel grausam und kalt. Sie stand auf, ging in die Schule – stets darauf bedacht, so spät zu sein, dass sie erst zu Beginn der Kurse ankam, wenn keiner mehr Zeit hatte, sich mit ihr zu befassen. Harry hatte immerhin den Mut, neben ihr zu sitzen, Neville nicht. Neville wirkte nicht böse, war es laut Harry auch nicht, doch… Draco. Das hatte Neville schlicht die Sprache verschlagen. Er ließ Hermine sogar ausrichten, dass er nicht wütend sei, nur… damit müsste er erst einmal klar kommen. Hermine nickte und verstand. Sie verstand auch, dass Leute wie Ginny, im Gegensatz zu Neville, wirklich böse waren.

Ginny hatte zwei Brüder verloren und hatte schlicht keine Lust zu verstehen, wie Hermine die ganzen Monate über mit einem seiner Mörder… Dinge getan haben konnte… und immer noch tat.

Sie war nicht die einzige, die Hermine vorwarf, sich ja schnell über Ron hinweg getröstet zu haben. Und dann auch noch mit „so jemand". Man war schnell dabei, ihr Dracos Taten vorzuwerfen und Hermine beeilte sich nicht damit zu sagen, dass ihre Ankläger nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem wussten, was Draco wirklich alles getan hatte.

Sie hatte ein paar Mal versucht, darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wie kaputt er doch das ganze Schuljahr gewesen war. Man hatte ihn doch dabei beobachten können, wie er von Tag zu Tag mehr abbaute, aber das wollte niemand hören.

Schon gar nicht diejenigen, die unter Draco besonders gelitten hatten. Andere Muggelgeborene… die erklärten Hermine für ebenso verrückt wie Draco.

Irgendjemand hatte sich wohl doch verplappert und verraten, dass Draco Malfoy nicht etwa verflucht oder im Gefängnis sei, sondern wirklich in die Psychiatrie zwangseingewiesen worden war. Ein Witz für alle, die es hörten… außer Hermine.

Jeden Tag wurde eine Stunde des Unterrichtes gestrichen. Die Schüler fanden sich stattdessen in der Großen Halle ein, um über Vorurteile gegen Schlammblüter zu reden. Sie wurden über neue Gesetze, neue Ministeriumsbeamte, Schadensausgleich und Wiedergutmachungen informiert, die zum Beispiel die reiche Familie Malfoy an nunmehr mittellose Zauberer zahlen musste.

Dass es neben den traumatisierten, mittellosen Voldemortopfern auch einige Todesser gab, die ihr eigenes Regime überhaupt nicht ertragen hatten, wurde mit keiner Silbe erwähnt und Hermine wusste auch nicht, wie sie es hätte erklären sollen.

Wie sollte man den anderen dies verständlich machen? Draco war ein dummer Junge gewesen, auf dessen schmalem Rücken ein ganzer Krieg ausgefochten worden war, bis er selbst unter dieser Last zusammengebrochen war.

Das war nicht zu erklären, solange Draco selbst jeden Abend Streit mit seinem Vater anfing und ihn als Verräter beschimpfte. Solange Draco abwechselnd davon fantasierte, Voldemort zu befreien oder selbst etwas Neues aufzubauen, solange er damit prahlte, ein tapferer Krieger zu sein, der seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte und zwischen all diesen Kriegsreden stundenlang mit Lucius spazieren musste, da sich ein Wutanfall an den nächsten reihte und kaum ein Tag verging, an dem er nicht gegen irgendeinen aus seiner Familie übel handgreiflich wurde.

Von den Hauselfen ganz zu schweigen.

Wie sollte Hermine irgendjemandem erklären, dass all die Wut, die sie und zweifellos ebenso die Malfoys jeden Tag auf ihn verspürten innerhalb von Sekunden wie Rauch im Wind verwehen konnte, wenn Draco einfach nur den Kopf hob, um nach oben zu sehen und damit den Blick auf die furchteinflößende, kreisrunde Hemdkragennarbe um seinen Hals freigab?

Ein paar Tage noch, dann hatte sie die Schule hinter sich und es würde sich schon ein Platz finden, wo sie bleiben konnte, bis sie eine Stelle gefunden hatte. Notfalls bei ihren Eltern… sie müsste vermutlich demütig zu Kreuze kriechen, aber… sie musste nicht bei Leuten bleiben, die sie offen hassten und darauf auch noch stolz waren.

Andererseits…. Ja, andererseits… gab es Momente, in denen sie glaubte, es aushalten zu können.

So saß sie zum Beispiel heute neben Draco, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Draco war so nah, dass sein Arm den ihren berührte und sein Bein sie streifte. Er grinste sie unter ein paar vorwitzig in sein Gesicht gerutschten Strähnen verschmitzt an. Er lächelte so breit und offen, dass sie seine Schneidezähne sah und nickte ihr triumphierend zu: „Du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben…"

Dann verschränkte er seine Finger, bog seine Arme nach vorne durch und dehnte seine Finger, bevor er den Deckel des Flügels hochklappte und die Hände auf die Tasten legte.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden und hasste sich für das dümmliche Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht, das ihre Rührung und Vorfreude so deutlich herausschrie, dass man es vielleicht selbst draußen vor den Toren des Grundstückes mitbekommen konnte.

Dann begann er zu spielen.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, denn ansonsten hätte sie ihr Lächeln nicht mehr halten können und vor Begeisterung laut gelacht. Als das auch nichts half, presste sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund und nur noch ihre aufgerissenen Augen konnten ihre Begeisterung verraten.

Die Begeisterung, mit der sie seine Finger über die Tasten flitzen sah. Sie spürte, wie sich seine Füße neben ihr auf den Pedalen bewegten und schließlich kapitulierte sie und seufzte. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um, spielte auch ohne auf die Tasten zu sehen weiter und grinste überlegen. „Ich hab doch gesagt, ich spiel dir mal was vor!"

Hermine schluckte schwer und hatte Mühe, ruhig zu klingen. „Aber wie… du hattest doch in Hogwarts gar nicht… wie…"

Dracos Gesicht bestand nur noch aus Triumph. „Mein Schatz … ich habe Unterricht seit ich fünf bin. Was denkst du denn?" Und fröhlich klimperte er weiter. Hermine seufzte und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie wunderschön die Melodie klang.

„Ich dachte, du hättest das Buch weggeworfen", gestand sie und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Auge. Draco beugte sich etwas tiefer als nötig über die Tasten. „Natürlich nicht… war doch mein Geburtstagsgeschenk, oder? Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich werfe das weg? Ich sagte doch, ich lasse mich gerne beschenken."

Hermine schluckte und zuckte die Achseln. Eine Geste, die die Lüge der Unsicherheit mitschwingen ließ, denn genau das hatte sie geglaubt. Und nun saß er hier und…

„Ich hab geübt", verriet er ihr mit unverhohlenem Stolz in der Stimme. „Immer wenn du oben in deinem Zimmer bist, um zu lernen, setze ich mich hierher und übe." Er drehte sich zu ihr um, grinste kleinjungenhaft und erklärte voller Stolz: „Außerdem ärgert es Vater, weil es Muggelstücke sind. Der könnte jedesmal kotzen, wenn ich anfange zu spielen." Draco lehnte sich entspannt zurück und klimperte mit ausgestreckten Armen weiter. „Gestern war er so sauer, dass er mir angedroht hat, den Flügel zu zersägen, wenn ich nicht endlich mal etwas anderes spiele." Er kicherte albern, hob kurz einen Arm, legte ihn um Hermines Taille und schob sie mit einem Ruck so dicht an sich heran, dass er mit der Hand um sie herumfassen, die Tasten berühren und weiterspielen konnte.

Hermine grinste und schloß die Augen. Schön klang das… ihr Lieblingsstück. Wahrscheinlich war sie ihm doch wichtig.

Wenn er solche Sachen tat, glaubte Hermine, es vielleicht doch noch ein Weilchen mit ihm aushalten zu können.

Xxx

Draco ärgerte sich darüber, dass er im Krankenhaus wie ein Kleinkind behandelt wurde. Ein süßes Kleinkind, wohlgemerkt. Dracos gesammelte Racheversuche wurden dort mit „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du so schnell wütend wirst. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du nicht still sitzen kannst. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass du nichts essen willst", und einer endlosen Reihe ähnlich klingender Sätze entschuldigt.

Sam, sein Wärter, hatte es sich außerdem angewöhnt, Draco immer dann, wenn er sich über irgendetwas ärgerte oder Anweisungen an Marcus und Adrian erteilte, entweder mit „Prinzessin" oder „Barbie-Mann" anzusprechen.

Nachdem Hermine Draco unter schallendem Gelächter erklärt hatte, was eine Barbie war, hatte er ihr ein blaues Auge verpasst.

Draco hatte tatsächlich versucht, sich zu entschuldigen, aber als dann auch Hermine mit „es ist nicht deine Schuld" anfing, war er wütend aus dem Zimmer gerauscht.

Draco hasste diesen schwarzen Vollidioten und beschloss, ihm die Barbiesprüche auszutreiben. So war das Erste, was er am nächsten Morgen in der Klinik tat, sich zu einem noch frühstückenden Sam an den Tisch zu setzen und ihm davon zu erzählen, was er gerade mal vor ein paar Wochen mit einem anderen Schwarzen getan hatte. Kingsley Shacklebolt, ob er den denn gekannt hatte. Ja, hatte er. Und ob er denn hören wolle, wie der gestorben sei. Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Und so erzählte Draco in schönster, detailreicher Ausführlichkeit, wie er den Ex-Auror und Ex-Lehrer aufgespießt und in Fetzen gerissen hatte.

Sam stellte seine Teetasse in aller Seelenruhe auf dem Tisch ab, nahm Dracos blasses Gesicht zwischen seine großen, schwarzen Pranken und sagte: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, was da alles passiert ist. Man hat euch belogen, manipuliert und unter Drogen gesetzt. Niemand wird dir hier jemals Vorwürfe für das machen, was passiert ist!"

Draco hatte ihn darauf angewidert weggestoßen und war in den Aufenthaltsraum gegangen, um dort einen Tisch zu zertrümmern.

Genau das hatte er nicht hören wollen. Die gute Laune war vorbei und wurde auch nicht besser, weil die anderen, mit Ausnahme von Marcus und Adrian, ihm den ganzen Tag mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Weg gingen.

Xxx

Draco, Marcus und Adrian spielten mal wieder Tisch-Quiddich. Ein runder Tisch war mit der Miniaturausgabe eines Quidditchstadions bebaut. Berühmte Quidditchspieler surrten nur zentimetergroß über den Platz und schossen erbsengroße Quaffel durch pfirsichgroße Tore. Verprügelten sich mit winzigen Klatschern und jagten einen Schnatz, der in etwa die Größe eines Glühwürmchens hatte.

Draco und seine Leidensgenossen waren eine ganze Weile lang um das Spiel herumgeschlichen, bevor sie sich dazu durchgerungen hatten zu fragen, ob sie es einmal spielen dürften. Immerhin waren sie geradezu dazu verpflichtet, hier alles zu hassen.

Auf Dauer siegte hier jedoch oft die Langeweile, weshalb Draco auch irgendwann zugestimmt hatte, beim Sport mitzumachen. Muggelsport, Fussball, Schwimmen und so weiter, an sich eine Schande. Aber ständig nur Zeitungsberichte über zu Tode gefolterte Verräter zu lesen, hatte auf Dauer an Reiz verloren.

Das Spiel wurde mit Spielzeugzauberstäben gespielt, die nur eine einzige Magie in sich beherbergten, nämlich, die Figuren zu bewegen. Draco hatte Viktor Krumm, Marcus hatte Quennog Jones und Adrian spielte mit Aidan Lynch. Es hatte einige Überredungskunst gekostet, das Spiel benutzen zu dürfen und man gestattete es ihnen nur, wenn mindestens ein Betreuer dabei war. Nur für den Fall, dass sie versuchen sollten, sich mit den Zauberstäben gegenseitig die Augen auszustechen.

Adrian war heute nicht bei der Sache. Den ganzen Tag wirkte er schon irgendwie nervös und war einfach nicht zum Lachen zu bringen. Nicht einmal, als Draco und Marcus den allmorgendlichen Aufruf dieser dusseligen Frau lasen, die immer noch nach ihrem Mann suchte.

Draco steuerte eifrig seinen „Viktor" und ließ ihn gegen „Aidan" anrasen, während die Männchen von Marcus sich wild mit den Spielern einiger anderer junger Männer, die sich spontan zum Mitspielen entschlossen hatten, duellierten.

Dracos Viktor raste dem Schnatz zu, Aidan war ihm auf den Fersen, wurde von einem Klatscher getroffen und fiel jammernd von seinem Zahnstocherbesen.

Draco und die anderen lachten, doch Adrian riss entsetzt die Augen auf, starrte die anderen einen Moment an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus dem Aufenthaltsraum. Draco sah Adrian für den Rest des Nachmittages nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Tag wurde in der Zeitung von der Aushebung eines Massengrabes berichtet, inklusive einer Auflistung von identifizierten Toten. Adrian stritt ab, etwas damit zu tun zu haben, doch Draco und Marcus glaubten ihm nicht. Gegen Abend hatte Draco ein Veilchen und mehrere Prellungen an den Beinen, Adrian einen Milzriss.

Am nächsten Tag war in der Zeitung zu lesen, dass besagte Frau, nun offiziell Witwe, Selbstmord begangen hatte, nachdem sie vom Tod ihres Mannes erfahren hatten. Ein Abschiedsbrief war auch abgedruckt. Draco wollte ihn nicht lesen.

Am nächsten Tag verzichteten die drei Jungtodesser darauf, eine Zeitung zu stehlen.

Xxx

Wieder einmal war es Abendessenszeit auf Malfoy Manor. Verlief das Frühstück im Allgemeinen recht glimpflich, weil es alle eilig hatten und Draco nun auch morgens reichlich Beruhigungsmittel bekam, weil er sonst nicht in die Klinik mitkommen würde, war abends wunderbar - oder schrecklich viel - Zeit, um das malfoy'sche Esszimmer in einen Kriegsschauplatz zu verwandeln.

Es herrschte eine unerbittliche Schlacht zwischen Lucius und Narzissa. Beide gemeinsam stellten sich gegen Hermine und Draco kämpfte gegen Lucius. Erstere kämpften in der Regel nur mit Worten, bösen Blicken und hinterhältigen Tricks, letztere Kampfpaarung artete jedoch in entnervender Regelmäßigkeit in körperliche Gewalt aus.

Draco grinste einsatzbereit in Richtung Lucius und Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten ein Pflaster über den Mund geklebt, weil sie an seinem Lächeln bereits ablesen konnte, dass er sich auch heute Abend ein paar besonders gemeine Beleidigungen für seinen Vater herausgesucht hatte. Nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy etwas anderes verdient gehabt hätte, doch die permanenten Auseinandersetzungen vergifteten die Atmosphäre noch mehr, als sie ohnehin schon war.

Man ignorierte die Tatsache, dass Draco ab und zu versuchte seine Mutter anzusprechen, die ihn ihrerseits jedoch gar nicht beachtete.

Das Essen bestand auch heute wieder aus etwas, das aussah, als sei es das Abfallprodukt eines missglückten, chemischen Experimentes. Narzissa erklärte Hermine, wie jeden Tag, dass das ein traditionelles Zauberergericht sei und tätschelte Hermine mitfühlend die Hand, weil das arme Schlammblut das natürlich nicht wissen konnte.

Hermine tat ihr bestes, Narzissa nicht auf der Stelle mit der Gabel zu erstechen.

Narzissa und Lucius unterhielten sich lachend über Schlammblüter und Muggel, nannten Hermine immer wieder „versehentlich" Miss Weasley und hatten einen Heidenspaß dabei, sich gemeinsam mit ihrem Schwager Rodolphus über die Unfähigkeit des Ministers und des verbleibenden Phönixordens auszulassen.

Hermine kochte innerlich vor Zorn und doch ahnte sie, dass das noch längst nicht alles für diesen Abend war, denn Draco lächelte immer noch zu Lucius. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nur auf den passenden Augenblick wartete, um etwas zu sagen, das seinen Vater bloßstellen und demütigen würde.

Es musste ein unabänderlich in Draco angelegter Drang sein, sich über andere Menschen lustig zu machen. Wenn keine Schüler da waren, die dafür geeignet schienen, musste eben ein anderer für seine Provokationen herhalten. So hatte er sich auf Lucius eingeschossen, seinen neuen, ultimativen Feind.

„Weißt du", schnarrte er, als seine Familie gerade auch nicht wusste, worüber sie sich lustig machen konnten. „Ich erinnere mich gerade daran, wie dämlich du dich vor ein paar Jahren dabei angestellt hast, Hermine und die anderen Schlammblüter in der Schule zu töten! Warst du da auch besoffen oder wolltest du uns schon damals lächerlich machen? Muss wohl so sein, man muss schon reichlich dämlich sein, wenn man sich von jemanden wie Potter bloßstellen lässt."

Lucius knallte seine Gabel auf den Tisch. Draco höhnte lachend weiter, Rodolphus warf sich über den Tisch, um Lucius festzuhalten und Hermine raufte sich entnervt die Haare. „Kannst du denn nicht wenigsten ein einziges Mal deine Klappe halten? Können wir nicht einmal essen, ohne dass du wieder von vorne anfängst?" So unangenehm ihr dieser Vorfall auch in Erinnerung war, es musste doch einmal möglich sein, ohne verbalen Tsunami aus diesem Zimmer herauszugehen.

Draco lachte schallend. Er fühlte sich absolut ihm Recht.

„Ja, was soll ich machen? Er ist nun mal ein versoffener Verräter. Nicht, Mutter?"

Narzissa aß seelenruhig weiter und tat so, als könne sie ihren Sohn weder hören noch sehen.

Jetzt schien Lucius wirklich kurz davor, vor Zorn zu explodieren. Er wurde dunkelrot im Gesicht, sein Hals schwoll an und eine steile Zornesfalte bildete sich auf der Stirn. Er stemmte beide Hände auf die Tischkante und verspannte sich wie eine Katze, kurz vor dem Sprung. „So, jetzt reicht's", zischte er drohend.

Draco grinste ihm hämisch ins Gesicht und schüttelte munter den Kopf. „Warum denn? Ich komme gerade so richtig in Stimmung. Schämst du dich? Hast ja auch allen Grund dazu. Jemand wie Snape hatte ja immerhin den Anstand, sich umzubringen, aber du", er kicherte und grinste noch breiter, „hey, du Verräter lebst ja immer noch."

Lucius erhob sich langsam und Hermine fasste nach Dracos Hand. „Draco, hör auf!"

Er schüttelte sie einfach ab und freute sich über den Zorn in Lucius' Gesicht. „Weißt du, schade, dass du dich nicht totgesoffen hast. Das hätte immerhin ein bisschen Anstand gegenüber…"

Lucius Hand schnellte vor und packte ihn. „Du kommst jetzt mit!"

Lucius zog Draco mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Hermine sprang auf und umklammerte Draco, Rodolphus stöhnte ein entnervtes „Lucius" und Narzissa tupfte sich sorgfältig mit der Serviette den Mund.

Draco brüllte vor Zorn und schlug um sich, traf dabei versehentlich Hermine, die ihn daraufhin losließ und sich den Kopf hielt. Rodolphus sprang auf und redete beschwichtigend auf Lucius ein, was diesen aber nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren schien. Er packte Draco am Kragen, bog ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und zerrte ihn mit sich aus dem Raum.

xxx

Draco wand sich, boxte und trat um sich, doch zwecklos. Lucius zerrte ihn unerbittlich weiter, bis sie im allerletzten Zimmer, Lucius' Arbeitszimmer angekommen waren.

Er wurde unsanft hineingestoßen, stolperte und fiel. Doch schon wieder war er auf den Füßen, reckte die Fäuste und wollte gerade ausholen… da hatte ihn Lucius schon gepackt, ihm die Arme nach hinten verdreht und presste ihn gegen das Porträt eines ältlichen Zauberers, dem bei diesem unerwarteten Angriff die Brille herunterfiel.

„Lass mich sofort los, du Arschloch!"

Draco bestand nur noch aus Wut. Er keuchte, prustete und versuchte, sich mit aller Kraft von der Wand loszustemmen. „Lass mich sofort los. Hör auf, deinen Frust an mir auszulassen, wenn du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen kannst!"

„Wahrheit?", brüllte Lucius. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du redest!"

Draco wurde so heiß vor Zorn, dass er meinte, zu glühen. Er trat mit den Füßen nach hinten und versuchte, Lucius zu treffen. „Ich weiß, was hier los ist", brüllte er im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Du bist ein scheiß Verräter. Du hast das alles nur gemacht, weil du es nicht ausgehalten hast, dass ich etwas geleistet habe während du besoffen durchs Haus gefallen bist!"

Lucius zog ihn einen Zentimeter weg und donnerte ihn erneut gegen die Wand. „Was hast du denn geleistet? Was denn?"

Draco schnaubte. „Ich habe gekämpft, ich war nützlich, ich habe unserem Lord gedient, während du…"

„Ja und damit hast du es geschafft, dich in die geschlossene Psychiatrie einweisen zu lassen!"

Draco schrie vor Zorn und jaulte, er versuchte sich zu krümmen, um sich dem Griff zu entwinden. „Das warst du, das ist doch allein deine Idee gewesen. Du hast mich dahin gebracht, damit ich dir deine Meuterei nicht ruiniere!" Draco keuchte vor Schmerz, als sein Arm daraufhin noch ein wenig weiter verbogen wurde. „Aber ich werde mich an dir rächen. Du wirst dafür bezahlen, was du getan hast. Du Versager, du hast alles ruiniert, wo wir kurz vor dem Sieg standen! Du bist doch stolz darauf, unser Leben ruiniert zu haben!"

„Das Einzige, worauf ich im letzten Jahr stolz bin, ist, dass ich dich da rausbekommen habe. Denen warst du doch komplett egal. Der Lord hätte dich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umgebracht, sobald er keine Verwendung mehr für dich gehabt hätte!"

Draco schrie gellend auf. „Das stimmt nicht. Ich war wichtig. Ich habe wichtige Sachen gemacht, auf die ich stolz bin!"

Lucius ließ so abrupt los, dass Draco nicht schnell genug mit Gegenwehr reagieren konnte. Noch bevor er zu einem Schlag ausholen konnte, hatte Lucius ihn wieder ergriffen, herumgedreht und am Kragen gepackt. Er presste Draco mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Wand, schüttelte ihn, so gut es in dieser beengten Lage ging und schrie aus vollem Hals. „Stolz? Worauf bist du denn stolz? Leute zu Tode zu foltern, kleine Kinder zu erschlagen und Frauen zu vergewaltigen?"

Dracos Innerstes gefror innerhalb einer Millisekunde zu Eis. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich tiefgefroren an. Er schauderte und war zu keiner Gegenwehr mehr fähig. Seine Arme sanken schlaff herab. „Das hab ich nicht… das stimmt nicht… das war… war… ganz anders", stammelte er verwirrt.

Lucius nutzte Dracos Erstarrung, um genug Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen, um Draco noch einmal kräftig gegen die Wand schlagen und schütteln zu können. „Ja, das willst du nicht hören!"

Draco zitterte, und nicht wegen des Schmerzes in seinem Rücken durch den Aufprall. „Das stimmt nicht", wimmerte er vollkommen durcheinander. „Das… das…", und dann, mit einem mal wieder voll Inbrunst und laut: „Du lügst… das stimmt so gar nicht. Du verstehst das nicht, das war alles ganz anders!"

Lucius lachte böse und ließ von Draco ab. „Ja, genau, das war alles ganz anders. Das war alles nur ein Missverständnis, dass die hinterher tot waren."

Draco drückte sich wie ein eingeschüchtertes Tier hinten gegen die Wand und schrie so laut er konnte, um sich gegen diese Unterstellung zu verteidigen. „Das war doch Befehl! Das… das war alles befohlen!"

„Ja, genau und du tust alles, was man dir sagt, ohne auch nur eine Minute dabei dein Hirn einzuschalten und darauf bist du jetzt auch noch stolz!" Draco presste sich noch weiter gegen die Wand, er zitterte heftig und sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. „Das… war alles ganz anders", wimmerte er immer und immer wieder, bis Lucius ihn mit einer schallenden Ohrfeige stoppte. Dracos Hände blieben unten, weil er viel zu sehr mit den wirren Gedanken in seinem Kopf beschäftigt war, um auf den Angriff reagieren zu können.

„Hör auf hier herumzujammern", blaffte Lucius grimmig. „Du bist doch stolz auf dich, was du da alles Tolles gemacht hast." Draco verzog den Mund und schlang die Arme um sich. Immer noch wimmerte er unermüdlich: „Das war alles ganz anders. Das war Befehl."

Lucius schnaubte schwer, war ganz atemlos von der Anstrengung, Draco zurechtzustoßen. Er atmete tief durch und strich sich ein paar ins Gesicht hängende Haarsträhnen nach hinten. „Weißt du was?", zischte er gefährlich. „Wenn du doch so stolz auf alles bist, warum gehen wir dann jetzt nicht zurück zu den anderen und erzählen deiner Mutter und deiner Freundin, was du alles für tolle Sachen mit einem Messer machen kannst."

Draco schluckte, drehte sich zur Seite und presste sich im unbändigen Wunsch, mit der Wand zu verschmelzen noch weiter von Lucius weg. „Das will ich aber nicht sagen… Und überhaupt war das alles ganz anders", wimmerte er gequält. Kopfschmerzen, auf einmal hatte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Na los, komm. Deine Freundin weiß nicht, was du abends alles Schönes gemacht hast, während sie im Bett lag und geschlafen hat. Komm, das wird interessant… Warum sagen wir ihr nicht, was du so alles mit anderen Frauen gemacht hast." Draco zog die Schultern hoch und begann zu keuchen. Ihm wurde innerhalb weniger Sekunden abwechselnd heiß und kalt. „Gar nichts, ich hab gar nichts mit anderen gemacht!" Ein Schwindel befiel ihn, der Raum begann sich um ihn zu drehen und Draco wurde speiübel als Lucius ihn wieder zu sich drehte. „Lass mich los, du stellst das alles ganz falsch hin!"

Falsche Antwort. Offensichtlich. Lucius packte ihn wieder und schüttelte ihn. „Hör auf, hier wie ein Hund herumzuwinseln. Los!"

Draco wimmerte, doch seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich weich wie Pudding an, er konnte sich nicht ansatzweise gegen Lucius' Griff um sein Handgelenk wehren, als der ihn mit sich in Richtung Tür zog. „Ja, du kannst auf dich ganz stolz sein. Du hast ganz wichtige Sachen gemacht. So… und danach sagen wir dem Schlammblut, was du mit diesem Weasley-Jungen in den Drei Besen angestellt hast."

Dracos Beine versagten ihm den Dienst. Er fiel nicht hin, er konnte nur einfach nicht mehr gehen. Wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt blieb er stehen, kippte zwar leicht, als Lucius versuchte, ihn zu ziehen, doch seine Füße blieben so beharrlich auf ihrem Fleck stehen, als wären sie dort festbetoniert. Der Raum drehte und drehte und drehte sich... und Draco hatte Kopfschmerzen… und ihm war übel…. und er war müde. „Ich hab nichts mit Weasley gemacht", wisperte er kraftlos. „Das… das… das… Snape, das war doch Snape!"

Lucius ließ von ihm ab. „Wie bitte?"

Draco war vollkommen verwirrt, er bewegte die Hände zu seinen Schläfen, ohne zu wissen wie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape, ich war das nicht. Snape… die… wir haben sie ausgesucht und dann haben sie im Schlaf… Todesfluch." Er konnte nicht denken, in seinem Kopf herrschte heilloses Chaos und die Welt um ihn herum versank in Nebel und alles wozu er noch fähig war, war ein schwaches Wimmern. „Das war doch Befehl! Aber Weasley hab ich nicht…"

Lucius legte den Kopf schief und sah Draco prüfend an. „Draco… Snape hat Weasley nicht umgebracht und weder Weasley noch irgendeiner der anderen haben geschlafen. Sie wurden ins Hinterzimmer gebracht, gefesselt und dann geweckt!"

Draco fühlte sich wie ein Schlafwandler. Er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte „Nein, nein… die haben geschlafen. Ganz sicher… die haben alle geschlafen! Und ich hab gar nichts mit Weasley…"

Lucius kam einen Schritt näher und Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er dessen Hände auf seinem Gesicht fühlte. Er zwang Draco, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Draco, das war nicht Snape. Das warst du! Du hast ihn und vier andere mit einem Blutadler hingerichtet und keiner hat geschlafen."

Es war egal, dass seine Stimme jetzt wieder ruhig war und dass er ihn nicht mehr schüttelte, Draco hätte es wohl eh nicht mehr mitbekommen. „Nein… die… nein… und…", ein Gedanke flammte in ihm auf, eine Idee, die sich wie ein Messerstich in sein ohnehin schon schmerzhaft pochendes Hirn bohrte. „Ich… ich hab nie…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war alles immer ganz schnell vorbei und das hatte alles immer einen Grund. Das war befohlen worden und alles hatte einen Grund, nicht?"

Lucius sagte nichts mehr. Er ließ Draco los und hinderte ihn nicht, mit hochgezogenen Schultern aus dem Raum zu stolpern.

Draco taumelte aus dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und setzte sich auf die untersten Stufen der Marmortreppe. Er schlang die Arme um sich und wiegte sich leicht. Er hatte nie irgendeine Frau… er wusste nichts von Kindern… und alles andere war befohlen worden. Er war ein guter Diener gewesen. Er hatte nur Befehle ausgeführt. Das hatte alles, alles einen Grund gehabt… und Weasley… da hatte sich Lucius geirrt. Er hatte mit Weasley überhaupt nichts gemacht. Und was ein Blutadler sein sollte, wusste er schon gar nicht.

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er so da gesessen hatte, irgendwann zog ihn wohl jemand hoch und führte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.

Xxx

Draco träumte in dieser Nacht vom Blutadler. Der Blutadler war nicht etwa eine besonders brutale Person, die von Voldemort oder der Gegenseite als Foltermeister angeworben war. Nein, der Blutadler war der Name einer Foltermethode. Er hatte davon in einem Buch über Wikinger gelesen und Voldemort gebeten, es selbst an einem Opfer ausprobieren zu dürfen. Draco erinnerte sich im Traum daran, dass manche Todesser wie die kleinen Kinder mit immer neuen Spielideen zu Voldemort kamen und diesem um Erlaubnis fragten, ihre neueste Fantasie ausleben zu dürfen.

Draco wusste das. Er hatte in letzter Zeit nur nicht so oft daran gedacht und war so selbst im Traum erstaunt, jetzt mit dieser Fertigkeit überrascht zu werden.

Draco sah sich selbst in einem mit allerlei Gerümpel vollgestellten Raum stehen. Um ihn herum standen kalkweiße, nackte Menschen. Sie waren nicht einfach blass, sie waren von Kopf bis Fuß und selbst an Haaren, Nägeln und Lippen so weiß, als hätte man sie mit Farbe eingepinselt. Ihre Augenhöhlen waren leer und bluteten. Rote Blutstropfen rannen über die Haut, so dass es aussah, als ob man Farbe auf einem Schnee verschüttet hätte.

Der Mann vor ihm war nicht weiß, sondern hatte eine normale Hautfarbe. Er lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, so dass Draco sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Draco hielt ein Messer in der Hand. Ein Messer war ein vorzügliches Instrument, um Menschen zu foltern, da dies plumper als der Zauberstab war. Ein Zauberstab tötete schnell und präzise, wohingegen ein Messer stundenlange, befriedigende Arbeit bieten konnte.

Das hier würde dauern. Draco hatte das Opfer mit einem Fluch belegt, der die Blutung verlangsamte. Das hier sollte lange dauern. Ein weiterer Fluch lähmte ihn, hielt ihn jedoch auch gleichzeitig bei Bewusstsein. Dieser Mann war ein Verräter und es wäre nicht richtig, ihm die Qualen des Todes durch eine Ohnmacht zu erleichtern.

Dracos Messer drang in das Fleisch des Mannes ein. Das Opfer versuchte trotz des Knebels zu schreien, brachte jedoch nur ein ersticktes Krächzen heraus. Draco war gut mit dem Messer, ein wahrer Virtuose.

Die Augen des Mannes wurden riesengroß. Sein Körper erbebte vor Schmerz und wäre da nicht der Knebel in seinem Mund gewesen, hätte er sicher ohrenbetäubend gebrüllt.

Draco kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern konzentrierte sich auf die von Snape vorgemachte Übung.

Es war kompliziert, den Rücken des Mannes zu öffnen und die Lunge zu fassen zu bekommen. Alles war so glitschig und dreckig. Seine Hände waren blutbesudelt, als er die Lunge aus dem Körper herauszog.

Der zuvor zitternde, bebende Körper war erlahmt, der Mann war tot. Draco besah sich sein Werk und war stolz.

Beim Anblick der applaudierenden, weißen Gesellschaft um ihn herum fuhr Draco mit lautem Schrei im Bett hoch. Er war klatschnass geschwitzt, zitterte am ganzen Leib und starrte in das fassungslose, ängstliche Gesicht Hermines, die ihn an den Schultern hielt und ihn allem Anschein nach durch heftiges Schütteln geweckt hatte.

Dunkelrotes Blut rann an ihr herab. Sie blutete in das Bett. Draco wich entsetzt zurück.

Hermine ließ von ihm ab, verengte besorgt die Augen und fragte „ Was ist denn los?"

Draco beugte sich zur Seite und erbrach sich über den Rand des Bettes. Als er sich den Mund wischte, sah er, dass er immer noch Blut an den Händen hatte. Draco sprang auf und taumelte so schnell er konnte ins Bad, um sich zu waschen.

Draco wusch sich lange und gründlich. So lange, bis Hermine ihn irgendwann wegzerrte und ihm sagte, dass es Zeit wäre, in die Klinik zu gehen. Normalerweise hätte das wieder zu Diskussionen und Streit geführt, da Draco die Notwendigkeit dort hinzugehen strikt verneinte, doch heute war er in Gedanken woanders.

Der Mann, der den Blutadler verpasst bekommen hatte, wer war das gewesen? Es schien wichtig und Draco kam nicht drauf. Er hatte es einige Male getan und nun wusste er nicht mehr, bei wem. Er grübelte und grübelte. Er hatte Weasley nichts getan. Garantiert nicht, aber dennoch konnte er das Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass er den Blutadler vielleicht doch an diesem Tag im Oktober zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Er selbst hatte das aber nicht getan, oder doch?

Draco aß nichts an diesem Morgen und achtete nicht auf die verwirrten Gesichter seiner Eltern, als er wieder und wieder seine wundgescheuerten Hände knetete. Sie waren ja immer noch schmutzig, auch wenn Hermine das nicht sehen konnte.

Draco war übel, er wollte nichts essen. Das Bild des Mannes ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Draco sah, wie sich sein Onkel mit einem Messer rote Marmelade über den Toast strich. Dracos Magen rebellierte. Er sprang eilig auf, schaffte es jedoch nur bis zur Tür. Dann musste er sich übergeben, doch die Übelkeit blieb.

Ebenso wenig wie das glitschige Gefühl an seinen Fingern, die sich immer noch anfühlten, als würde warmes Blut pulsierend darüber fließen. Seine Hände klebten. Er würde sich nachher weiterwaschen müssen.

Hermine ließ das Erbrochene mit dem Zauberstab verschwinden und machte ihn sauber, während seine Eltern fassungslos vom Tisch her zu ihm hinüber starrten.


	31. Kopfschmerzen

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *knuddel***

_**A.N.1:** Ganz lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews zum letzten Kapitel. Hat mich sehr gefreut._

_Dann noch etwas, dass Angel Poison am Rande über Hermine gesagt hat: „Wo soll sie schon hingehen?"_  
_Wenn man drüber nachdenkt dann ist die Antwort wirklich nicht einfach… Wo soll sie denn sonst hingehen?_

_

* * *

_

**LALILU:** Hallo Du. Na so schnell kann nicht alles gut ... macht sich das Leben ja teilweise selbst schwer. Aber sie und Draco, sind eben auch in einer verzwickten Lage.

**SNARRY: **naja... theoretisch ist alles möglich, oder? Kommt wohl auch darauf an, was du mit "normal" meinst. So wie vorher wird er wohl nicht mehr... Alltagstauglich vielleicht schon.

Narzissa und Lucius waren in gewisser Weise sehr amüsant zu schreiben. Da konnte man allen Frust loswerden... Zu Harry kommt noch einiges.

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 31: Kopfschmerzen **

Wäre Draco ein kleines Kind gewesen, so hätte man ihn an diesem Morgen wohl „brav" genannt. Er war aber nicht acht sondern achtzehn und so war es passender, sein Verhalten als phlegmatisch zu bezeichnen.

Draco ging überall mit, wo die Therapeuten und Sam ihn hinschleiften. Dort saß er dann, starrte die Wand an und grübelte immer noch darüber nach, was an Halloween in den Drei Besen passiert war. War da nicht etwas, das er vielleicht vergessen hatte?

Er kam nicht drauf, weil er von seinen glitschigen, blutigen Fingern so unangenehm abgelenkt war.

Die anderen versuchten in den Pausen mit ihm zu reden, doch Draco wehrte nur ab und sagte, er müsse nachdenken. Hatte der Mann mit dem Blutadler nicht rote Haare gehabt?  
Aber das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte Weasley doch gar nicht getötet und… die Opfer hatten doch geschlafen, oder?

Wieder und wieder grübelte er über den ersten Blutadler nach. Wann hatte er das das erste Mal gemacht? Nein, das Opfer – nicht Opfer, Verräter, so musste es heißen - hatte ganz sicher keine roten Haare gehabt… aber warum hatte er dann genau dieses Bild so viel klarer vor Augen als im Traum.

Jemand lag auf dem Bauch, rote Haare verklebt mit Schweiß und Blut. Über ihm stand Draco mit dem Messer in der Hand.

Menschen standen um ihn herum und sahen zu.

Aber nein, er hatte Weasley nicht getötet. Das war Snape gewesen. Er hatte Snapes Leute getötet und Snape diejenigen, die Draco ausgesucht hatte. So unlogisch dieser Tausch ihm auch schien.

Lucius hatte ihn belogen. Lucius war ein verlogener Verräter, der einfach zu schwach und weich geworden war.

Der Mann hatte den Blutadler sicher verdient. Genauso wie jeder andere, der nach ihm gekommen war.

Und Weasley hatte nichts damit zu tun.

Draco grübelte und grübelte. Grübelte durch die Morgenrunde, saß grübelnd in der Ecke, während die anderen Zauber aus verschiedenen Ländern ausprobierten, er grübelte, während er ein paar Jungen beim Fußballspielen beobachtete, hörte auf zu grübeln, um sich zu übergeben, als er sah, wie einer seiner Mitinsassen zur Zubereitung des Mittagessens ein Messer herausholte und grübelte dann den ganzen restlichen Tag weiter.

Wenn er nicht grübelte, stand er im Waschraum und schrubbte sich die Hände, auf denen immer noch das warme, glitschige Blut klebte.

Draco grübelte immer noch, während Sam ihm die wunden Finger mit Salbe einstrich. Mittlerweile war es Nachmittag und er hatte verstanden, dass andere das Blut nicht sehen konnten. Er wusste, dass es eine Einbildung war, die er als normaler Mensch nicht haben sollte.  
Genau wie er kein Blut an Hermine hätte sehen dürfen.

Er schob es auf die Medikamente und nannte es für sich einen Ausrutscher. Danach grübelte er weiter.

Eigentlich wäre jetzt Zeit gewesen nach Hause zu gehen und Lucius war ja auch schon da. Der machte im Moment aber gar keine Anstalten, ihn mitzunehmen. Draco sah ihn draußen im Gang heftig mit dem Heiler diskutieren. Nein, eigentlich sah es eher so aus, als ob der seinen Vater gnadenlos ausschimpfen würde. Merkwürdig, Vater sah aus, als schäme er sich aufrichtig.

Draco schätzte, dass es etwas mit Vaters Lügen vom Vorabend zu tun hatte. Er ließ sich im Sessel nach hinten sinken und grübelte weiter.

Xxx

Draco war an diesem Tag auch zu Hause sehr still. Die Ruhe im Esszimmer war schockierend. Hermine wollte ja kein Unheil herauf beschwören, aber am liebste hätte sie ihn gefragt, warum sie bis jetzt noch nicht eine einzige Beleidigung gehört hatte.

Stattdessen saß er brav wie ein Chorknabe am Tisch, knetete seine rot gescheuerten Hände und starrte ins Leere. Narzissa neben ihm aß gemütlich, verteilte hier und da Spitzen an ihren Mann und schien ihren apathischen Sohn gar nicht zu bemerken.

Lucius schon. Immerhin, das musste sie ihm lassen. Er hatte Draco schon ein paarmal mit den Fingern vor dem Gesicht geschnippt. Sogar Rodolphus hatte Draco angesprochen. Und das, wo er doch sonst mit Worten geiziger als Dagobert Duck mit Gold war.

Draco wachte für Sekunden auf, zuckte zusammen, sah sich verwirrt im Raum um, versank aber im nächsten Augenblick schon wieder in dumpfes Brüten.

Hermine faltete ihre Hände im Schoß und sah versonnen auf ihren Teller hinab, der sich wie von Geisterhand selbst mit bläulichem Schaum füllte. Die Kristallschalen auf dem Tisch füllten sich mit kleinen, braunen Würfeln, die wohl irgendein Gebäck darstellten. Ein silberner Löffel ragte daraus hervor.

Draco starrte gedankenverloren ins Nichts und schien weder sie, noch seine Eltern oder seinen Onkel wahrzunehmen. Sie beobachtete ihn eingehend, da sie nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt blinzelte. Als er es dann doch tat, danach jedoch immer noch so reglos wie aus Stein die eine Topfpflanze an der Wand anstarrte, berührte sie kurz seine Hand und drückte sie. „Fang an, wir essen schon."

Er zuckte zusammen, als sie den Druck wiederholte und schien sich erst jetzt wieder bewusst zu werden, wo er im Moment war. Etwas verwirrt blickte er nach links und rechts, schaffte es dann aber recht schnell, die Fassung wiederzufinden und griff nach der Kristallschale mit den Würfeln. Wie von ihr bereits vermutet, sollten diese in die Suppe gegeben werden. Draco schaufelte einen Löffel, zwei Löffel, drei Löffel und beim vierten Löffel war Hermine sicher, dass die Schale so verzaubert war, dass sie sich sofort selbst auffüllte, wie etwas darauf entnommen war.

Sein Teller war nicht verhext und konnte den Füllstand nicht magisch ausgleichen. Bereits beim fünften Löffel war der Teller so voll, dass beim sechsten Löffel Suppe auf den Tisch schwappte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und seufzte. Beim siebten Löffel packte sie seine Hand und hielt sie fest. „Hör auf!"

Abermals zuckte er zusammen wandte sich ihr verwirrt zu. Wo auch immer er eben geistig gewesen war, bei ihr jedenfalls nicht.

Draco wachte erst auf, als die leeren Teller auf dem Tisch mit einem dezenten „Plopp" verschwanden. Er sah Lucius unverwandt an und forderte träge: „Gib mir meine Tabletten, ich will ins Bett!"

Hermine drehte sich spontan zur Seite, um auf die Uhr an der Wand zu sehen. Noch nicht mal acht Uhr abends.

Xxx

Draco veränderte sich. Es war nicht so, dass er weich und feige geworden wäre. Aber mit jedem weiteren Tag gab es mehr, das ihn nervös oder nachdenklich machte.

War er früher nur aufbrausend gewesen, gab es jetzt auch viele Zeiten, in denen er Ruhe brauchte, um nachzudenken.

Nach sieben Wochen lief er in der Klinik einfach mit. Er ging zu Beginn mit zum Morgenkreis und hörte zu, wie die anderen sich damit quälten, ihre Stimmung in einen Wetterbericht zu packen. Er ging mit und sah zu, wenn über die Magie aus den Herkunftsländern anderer Patienten geredet wurde. Er saß entweder in der Zimmerecke oder ging im Raum herum, wenn die anderen dann auch Spezialzauber aus ihren jeweiligen Ländern vorführten.

Manchmal machte er sogar die ihm zugewiesene Arbeit. Meist jedoch bedrohte oder bestach er die anderen, seine Pflichten für ihn zu übernehmen (es hatte durchaus Gründe, warum Sam ihn „Prinzessin" nannte). Die „Spiele" von Heilerin Chang verweigerte er ebenso wie ein Gespräch mit dem Heiler, das tiefsinnigere Themen als Wetter, Essen oder Quidditch behandelte.

Manchmal ging es ihm nicht so gut. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, was er sehr ungern tat, doch nicht verhindern konnte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass es dort draußen auf den Straßen unzählige Menschen wie diese Frau geben musste, die ihren Mann gesucht hatte. Leute, die seinetwegen Angehörige verloren hatten oder die er selbst… Die er… die ihn vielleicht gesehen hatten.

Draco war seitdem nicht mehr so gerne draußen. Der kurze Weg, der zwischen dem Platz lag, von dem aus sie vom Manor weg, vor die Klinik apparierten… nur ein paar Meter, die er durch London gehen musste, wurde jeden Tag unangenehmer.

Die Leute wussten es, ganz sicher. Jeder kannte seinen Vater und wusste, dass er ein Todesser war. Es war einfach und logisch daraus zu schlussfolgern, dass Draco auch einer war und… ja… deswegen war Draco eigentlich lieber drinnen.

Es war nicht so, dass er seine Taten bereute. Er hatte getan, was Befehl gewesen war und hatte seinem Herren gedient. Aber vielleicht verstanden das die Leute da draußen nicht? Und manches, das ihm oft ohne Vorwarnung in den Sinn schoss, war auch einfach unappetitlich gewesen. Wie der Blutadler. Es war Pflicht gewesen es zu tun… nur Pflicht. Dennoch war es kein schöner Anblick gewesen. Und der Geruch… vielleicht würde er auch den Geruch loswerden, wenn er beim Händewaschen nur genug Seife verwendete.

Das sagte er sich, wenn er mal wieder darüber nachgrübelte, warum es ihm einfach keinen Spaß mehr machte, über diese Zeit nachzudenken.

Manchmal schlich er sich in den Pausen von den anderen weg, wenn ihn deren persönliche Geschichten nervös machten und befahl Sam, ihm in der Küche das Radio anzumachen. Dort saßen sie dann beide, hörten Lieder, tranken Tee und dann und wann ließ sich Draco sogar dazu herab, mit seinem Wärter über Quidditch zu reden.

Quidditch war sicher, das war zumindest ein Thema, das ihn nicht in dumpfes Brüten abgleiten ließ.

xxx

Hermine sank mit zitternden Knien auf den heruntergeklappten Klodeckel. Länger hätte sie nicht mehr stehen können, ihre Knie waren zu weich. Nun war es soweit. Sie hatte diesen Tag ebenso gefürchtet wie herbeigesehnt und nun, da es soweit war, wusste sie nicht, ob sie das Siegel, das das zusammengerollte Pergament in ihren Händen verschloss, öffnen, oder ob sie nicht doch lieber wegrennen wollte.

Die Prüfungsergebnisse, da waren sie, in ihren Händen. Unwiderruflich hielt sie, in Pergament und Tinte gefertigt, ihre Zukunft in den Händen. Sie rutschte etwas weiter nach vorne. Ihre Knie zitterten, sie brauchte festen Stand.

Das hier war entscheidend für ihr ganzes Leben. Sie atmete tief durch, sah auf das Pergament hinab und schloss die Augen. Einen Moment noch, sie musste sich noch sammeln. Gleich würde es öffnen, aber erst nochmal tief durchatmen. Ja gut, und nochmal und nun… nachsehen, ob die Tür zum Badezimmer auch wirklich sicher verschlossen war. War sie… also gut.. nein… erst nochmal Luft holen und… nun…

Eine empfindliche Gänsehaut überzog ihren gesamten Körper. Ihre Kleidung rieb unangenehm an der verspannten Haut, wenn sie sich auch nur um Millimeter bewegte. Das hier war schlimm, richtig schlimm und dennoch…

Unter normalen Umständen, wäre es schon schrecklich gewesen aber jetzt… Am Tag ihrer ersten Prüfung hatte Draco nachts den ersten Flashback gehabt, war für den Rest des Tages komplett verwirrt und hatte damit für soviel Unruhe in ihr und im ganzen Haus gesorgt, dass sich das ganz sicher auch in der Prüfung bemerkbar gemacht hatte.  
Leider hatte sie auch nicht soviel lernen können, wie sie gewollt hatte. Zuerst hatte sie den entwöhnenden Draco bemuttern müssen, danach hatte er allgemein Gesellschaft gebraucht. In der Schule konnte sie sich weder entspannen noch durfte sie alle Bücher ausleihen, die sie brauchte. Gesetzesmühlen mahlen langsam. Nein, Muggelgeborene durften en immer noch nicht in die Verbotene Abteilung. Nein, auch mit Genehmigung nicht.

Hermine war ein- oder zweimal in London gewesen, um sich dort die gesuchten Bücher zu kaufen. Aber erstens hatte sie dafür nach der Schule kaum Zeit und zweitens noch viel weniger Geld. Sie hatte nur das lernen können, was andere Schüler lernten. Sicher hatte das nicht gereicht und dann… Draco hatte nach diesem seltsamen Alptraum deutlich abgebaut, war noch nervöser, empfindlicher, aber auch phlegmatisch geworden. Hermine kam nie zur Ruhe, wenn sie Draco nicht besänftigen musste, war sie deprimiert, weil sie ihre Freunde und vielleicht sogar ein wenig ihre Familie vermisste.

Sie hätte sich doch eigentlich aufs Lernen konzentrieren müssen, stattdessen saß sie abends alleine im Manorpark, betete mit trauriger Miene den Mond an und schrieb tausende von Eulennachrichten an Harry, der gar nicht mehr nachkam, ihr auf alle zu antworten.

Aber nun, jetzt musste sie endlich die Botschaft öffnen! Sie holte tief Luft, stählte sich für das Schlimmste, versuchte das Beste zu hoffen und… brach das Siegel.

Flink huschten ihre Augen über das Pergament.

Dunkle Künste,

Zauberkunst,

Alte Runen…

Hermines Finger wurden taub. Das Dokument rutschte aus ihren Händen und fiel zu Boden. Hermine registrierte es nicht. Sie umschlang ihren Bauch, brauchte noch einen Moment um das, was sie eben gelesen hatte vollends zu verstehen, dann begann sie zu weinen.

In zehn Fächern war sie geprüft worden. In fünf Fächern hatte sie ein „Ohnegleichen", in drei Fächern ein „Erwartungen übertroffen", ausgerechnet in Alte Runen, einem ihrer Lieblingsfächer, hatte sie ein „Annehmbar" und in Astronomie war sie sogar durchgefallen. Hermine wusste gar nicht mehr, was sie dort erzählt hatte und was sie in der theoretischen Prüfung alles aufgeschrieben hatte. Nur noch, dass sie die Nächte vorher nicht geschlafen hatte, weil Draco Nacht für Nacht schreiend und um sich schlagend aufgewacht war und auch dann noch, als er wach war, ewig brauchte, um aus den blutigen Erinnerung wieder zurückzufinden. Das ewige Händewaschen, seine dauergereizte Stimmung, die wilde Panik, die ihn nun immer öfter ohne Vorwarnung überkam und nicht zuletzt Dracos Familie, die sie aus ganzem Herzen hasste.

Wie hätte sie da morgens ruhig und konzentriert sein sollen? Sie hatte ja einiges befürchtet, aber dass es so schlimm werden würde? Gerade mal fünf „O's". Durchgefallen in einem Fach, das sie gut beherrschte und eine schlechte Note in einem ihrer Lieblingsfächer. Hermines Welt brach zusammen. Sie weinte und weinte. Die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen und raubten ihr die Kraft, auch nur ihre Hände vor die Augen zu legen, um ihr Gesicht abzuwischen. All ihre Träume, die sie mit dem so sehnsüchtig erhofften - insgeheim immer felsenfest erwarteten Vorzeigeschulabschluss - waren zunichte.

Ihr Leben war ruiniert… wegen Draco.

Xxx

Hermines Schulzeit war sang- und klanglos zu Ende gegangen. So klanglos, dass außer Harry niemand letzte Abschiedsworte für sie übrig gehabt hatte. Ihre geliebte Schule war ebenso Geschichte wie Hermines Träume von einer großen Zukunft.

Während der vergangenen Wochen hatte Hermine unzählige Bewerbungen geschrieben und … war abgelehnt worden. Sicher, wer würde schon ein Schlammblut einstellen, das auf Malfoy Manor wohnte? So versuchte sie sich selbst eine neue, nützliche Aufgabe zu schaffen. Sie arbeitete an ihrem Buch über das Schicksal der Hauselfen weiter. Im Moment las sie gerade ein sehr provokantes, frühes Werk von Gildedory Lockhart. Titel: „Ehe mit Elfen! Symbiose von Dienern und Herrschern!"

„Ich muss mal ins Badezimmer." Draco stand langsam auf, schob seine Karten von sich weg und trottete mit leerem Blick an Hermine vorbei aus dem Salon hinaus.

Hermine sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. So schlafwandlerisch wirkte er schon, seit er nach Hause gekommen war. Vorhin, beim Essen, hatte er noch nicht einmal versucht, seinen Vater zu ärgern, geschweige denn seine Mutter anzusprechen.

Nicht, dass es Narzissa aufgefallen wäre. Wie so oft war sie auch nicht mit in den Salon gegangen, sondern hatte sich in ihren Privatwintergarten zurückgezogen, um zu lesen. Hermines Beobachtung nach blieb sie da genau so lange, bis Draco sich zurückzog, um mit Hermine alleine zu sein. Es war so offensichtlich, dass Hermine vor ein paar Nächten, als sie Narzissa im Vorbeigehen bei ihrem Mann sitzen sah, am liebsten ins Zimmer gesprungen wäre und „erwischt" gerufen hätte.

Draco selbst sagte zu dem Thema gar nichts. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es auch ihm aufgefallen war, dass seine Mutter ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg ging. Wie könnte es ihm auch nicht auffallen? Sprach Hermine das Thema aber auch nur über tausend Ecken an, nahm er seine Mutter sofort in Schutz, erfand Entschuldigungen und wechselte das Thema.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", hörte Hermine Rodolphus fragen, der gerade Dracos Karten aufgesammelt hatte und nun alle zusammen im großen Stapel mischte.

Lucius stieß ein knurrendes Geräusch aus. Das tat er oft, wenn er in Hermines Gegenwart sprechen sollte. Heute verkniff er sich jedoch die Bemerkung, dass er sich dazu nicht äußern würde, solange „die da" im Raum war, sondern antwortete: „Ist bis oben hin voll mit Beruhigungsmitteln. Er hatte vorhin einen seiner komischen Anfälle!"

„Hmm", machte Rodolphus, wie so oft. Hermine hatte die ersten Wochen ernsthaft überlegt, ob Rodolphus überhaupt sprechen konnte. Er war meist ruhig und hielt sich im Haus überraschend zurück. Zuerst hatte es Hermine ja für Trauer um Bellatrix gehalten, aber laut Draco war Rodolphus auch sonst kein großer Redner. Entweder ein Zugeständnis oder ein Effekt seiner Ehe.

Lucius seufzte. „Nachdem ich ihn abgeholt hatte, mussten wir noch in die Apotheke. Während wir darauf warten, dass die Frau dort seine Liste zusammenstellt, kommt auf einmal Arthur Weasley mit drei seiner Söhne in den Laden!"

Hermine hob ihr Buch höher vor sich und spitzte die Ohren.

„Unangenehm, unter den aktuellen Umständen. Das gesamte Pack sieht ja aus, als würden sie ihre Kleidung aus öffentlichen Mülltonnen herausziehen, aber das darf man ja im Moment nichts sagen!"

Rodolphus machte „hmm" und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie auch immer… Sie sind nur reingekommen, da wurde er schon irgendwie seltsam. Nervös eben. Dann haben sich diese Leute auch noch ganz dicht hinter uns gestellt. Keinen Anstand… Haben zugesehen, wie die Frau Dracos Medikamente gestapelt hat und ich sage dir, sie haben es genossen. Sie haben nichts gesagt, aber ich konnte ihre Schadenfreude regelrecht riechen, als sie sahen, was für Zeug er mittlerweile alles nehmen muss. Und dann kommentiert die dumme Kuh das auch noch. Also hat schön ausführlicher erklärt, wofür das Zeug alles ist und die Weasleys neben uns grinsen immer breiter. Ich hätte die in diesem Moment… aber das darf man ja nicht mehr!"

Er seufzte schwer und Rodolphus machte ein mitfühlendes „mhm". Hermine hörte, wie Rodolphus seine Karten ablegte und seine Tasse umrührte.

„Und dann, also wie gesagt, Draco war eh schon ganz zappelig, drängt sich Weasley Senior grinsend an die Kasse, als er sieht, wie ich meine Börse raushole und… ich glaube, er hat ein Rezept oder sowas aus seinem Umhang gezogen. Als Draco sieht, dass Arthur in seine Tasche greift, fängt er an zu schreien, wirft sich zu Boden und legt sich die Arme über den Kopf." Lucius schnaubte bitter. „Was weiß ich, was der gedacht hat. Vielleicht, dass Weasley ihn verfluchen will." Lucius seufzte und auf einmal klang er nicht mehr empört, sondern ziemlich resigniert. „Bestimmt zehn Minuten hat es gedauert, bis ich ihn beruhigt hatte. Er hat ja gar nichts mehr um sich herum mitbekommen. Stand vollkommen neben sich. Irgendwann kam dann eben diese Apotheken-Hexe und hat ihm ein richtig starkes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben. Muss wohl gewusst haben welches! Tja… und dann…" Lucius sprach zunehmend gedehnter. „Als ich ihn endlich vom Boden hoch hatte – hat gezittert und war noch ganz wacklig - da patscht mir Arthur auf die Schulter, grinst hämisch und sagt: „Das haben Sie nun davon. Da hilft auch Ihr Gold nicht, oder?" Jemand schlug heftig mit der Hand auf den Tisch, vermutlich der verärgerte Lucius.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und hob ihr Buch noch ein wenig höher, um die Distanz, die sie und die Malfoys trennte, deutlicher zu machen. Gleichwohl dachte sie über das eben Gehörte nach. Wenn sie es auch nie vor den Männern hier zugeben würde, in diesem Moment ärgerte auch sie sich über Arthur Weasley.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie Arthur nicht verstand. Sie konnte sich die Situation und die Gefühle zwischen Triumph und Schmerz nur allzu gut vorstellen, die Arthur und die Zwillinge in diesem Moment empfunden haben mochten. Da stand jemand, der in den Tod zweier ihrer Kinder verwickelt war. Der ihr Zuhause zerstört hatte. Der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Familie jeder finanzielle Rückhalt fehlte und sie in Armut und Elend getrieben hatte.

… nachdem die Malfoys zuvor jahrelang keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatten, um die Familie Weasley zu demütigen und tyrannisieren.

Und da kam Arthur Weasley nun dazu, wie dieser Mörder mit seinem Sohn, den er ebenfalls zum Mörder gemacht hatte, mehrere Einkaufstüten voll Psycho-Medikamenten einkaufen musste…

Und Arthur sah, dass alle Gerüchte stimmten und der junge Mörder durch den „Verein" seines Vaters wirklich zu einem Wrack geworden war. „So, wird nichts draus aus deinen Träumen, Lucius!", musste Arthur gedacht haben. „Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die Hoffnungen für unsere Kinder hatten, die nun zerstört sind. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, Lucius, waren wir nicht daran schuld!"

Das hatte er nun davon, der Lucius Malfoy. Das hatte er davon, dass er ein reinblütiger, stolzer, einflussreicher Todesser gewesen war. Einen verrückten Sohn hatte er als Lohn bekommen. So… zufrieden? Da helfen weder Gold, noch ein Palast oder eine politische Karriere.

„Sie denken alle so, alle", knurrte Lucius ärgerlich zu Rodolphus, während er achtlos Spielkarten mischte. Wieder. Wieder und wieder ratterten die Karten von einer Hand in die andere, ohne dabei eines einziges Blickes gewürdigt zu werden. „Auch dieser Psychoheiler im Krankenhaus. Der hat mir ganz schamlos ins Gesicht gesagt dass er denkt, dass ich Draco zu den Todessern gezwungen und in den Selbstmord getrieben hätte." Die Karten wurden wütend auf den Tisch geknallt, da Lucius eine freie Hand brauchte, um damit auf seine Augen zu deuten. „Er hat mir eiskalt in die Augen gesehen und genau das gesagt." Er schnaubte, nickte, als Rodolphus ein ähnliches Geräusch von sich gab und begann die Karten erneut zu mischen. „Auch im Ministerium. Oh nein, die sagen es mir nicht ins Gesicht. Aber ich höre sie tuscheln…"

Er verstummte, als er seinen Sohn entdeckte, der gemächlich in den Raum spazierte. Zu Hermines Erleichterung wirkte er nicht so, als ob er auch nur ansatzweise etwas von der Unterhaltung über ihn mitbekommen hätte. Hoffentlich.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erwog, ob sie den beiden Männern nachher erklären sollte, wie verzweifelt Arthur war und dass sie diese Sprüche nicht ernst nehmen sollten. Aber nein, warum sollte sie mit ihnen, vor allem Lucius reden? Besser nicht. Obwohl sie sehr, sehr gut verstanden hatte, dass Arthurs Kommentar Lucius wie ein vergifteter Pfeil treffsicher dort erreicht hatte, wo man ihm wirklich wehtun konnte und wo er eigentlich auch keine Verletzung verdient hatte. Aus eben diesem Grund, eben weil er Draco wirklich mochte und es ihn garantiert sehr quälte, sein einziges Kind in diesem Zustand zu erleben.

Xxx

Hermine tauchte ihre Feder in das kleine Tintenfass vor sich, legte ihren Arm auf die Pergamentrolle vor ihr, um sie zu fixieren und schrieb: „Die Grundhaltung der Zaubererwelt ist antiquiert und rassistisch. Tradierte Bräuche werden weder hinterfragt, noch auch nur geringfügig abgeändert."

Wieder tauchte sie die Feder in Tinte und las sich den letzten Abschnitt noch einmal durch. Diese Zeile war okay, die darüber klang schon wieder zu beleidigt. Mit einer leichten Zauberstabdrehung verschwand der überstehende Absatz und die eben geschriebenen Zeilen rutschten nach oben.

Sie musste aufpassen, was sie schrieb. Vieles klang zu emotional und angesichts der immer noch recht angespannten Muggelgeborenen-Reinblüterbeziehungen im Land sollte sie den Unmut der Öffentlichkeit nicht zu deutlich provozieren. Sie wollte ja aufrütteln und schockieren, aber man sollte ihrem Werk auch nicht anmerken, wie wütend und frustriert sie darüber war, dass sie jetzt, Anfang September, immer noch keine Stelle gefunden hatte. Seit über sechs Wochen suchte sie und bisher war sie nicht einmal zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch eingeladen worden.

Laut Lucius, der nie müde wurde, ihr das während des Essens unter die Nase zu reiben, waren im letzten Jahr alle Chefetagenplätze mit aufrichtigen Reinblütern besetzt worden. Das hatte wenig Wechsel bedeutet, denn Chefpositionen waren auch vorher fast ausschließlich den Reinblütern vorbehalten gewesen.

Ob sie denn glauben würde, dass irgendeiner dieser intelligenten, ehrlichen Menschen auch nur im Traum daran denken würde, jemanden wie sie, eine schlammblütige Besserwisserin, bei sich aufzunehmen?

Narzissa wandte dann regelmäßig ein, dass Lucius doch genau das getan hatte, woraufhin Lucius die Schuld an Draco weitergab, der die Familie in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte.

Es dauerte dann im Schnitt zehn Minuten, bis Draco soweit beruhigt war, dass Lucius weiterprovozieren konnte. Hermine einzustellen wäre so irrsinnig, wie den eigenen Irrwicht zum Nachmittagstee einzuladen.

Seitdem sammelte Hermine gezielt Material gegen die Malfoys. Wenn Draco in der Klinik war (was bedeutete, dass auch Lucius außer Haus war und Rodolphus sich ebenfalls mit unbekanntem Ziel verabschiedete), brach Hermine zu Erkundungszügen durchs das Manor auf.

Angeregt durch die zwar abgrundtief bösartige, doch immerhin kreative Rita Kimmkorn, hatte sie sich ebenfalls eine Flotte-Schreibfeder zugelegt. Solchermaßen ausgerüstet, wandelte Hermine von Gang zu Gang und von Stockwerk zu Stockwerk und beschrieb genau, wie ängstlich die Hauselfen waren, wenn sie von Hermine bei der Arbeit erwischt wurden.

Dabei wollte Hermine ihnen doch nichts Böses. Im Gegenteil. Jeden Nachmittag ging sie hinunter in die Küche - sicherlich hatte kein Malfoy auch nur eine Ahnung, wo sich diese befand – und unterhielt sich mit den stets aufgewühlten, verunsicherten Geschöpfen.

Im Moment schienen sie Hermines Besuche noch belastend zu finden, das würde sich aber sicher mit der Zeit legen.

Dann und wann schaffte es Hermine sogar, die dienstbaren Geister zu Interviews herzulocken. Ein klein wenig unfair war es, dass sie ihren Interviewpartnern nicht mitteilte, wofür sie gerade benutzt wurden, doch Hermine entschuldigte sich. Es war schließlich für den guten Zweck.

Im Moment war sie aber nicht im Manor. Wie jeden Tag, jeden ermüdend, deprimierend gleichförmigen Tag, war sie zuerst in die größte, magische Bibliothek Britanniens in Cambridge appariert und studierte die Bücher, die sie als Muggelgeborene lesen durfte.

So albern es auch war, Madam Pince hatte Recht gehabt. Immer noch war es Hermine verboten, wirklich anspruchsvolles Material zu lesen. Mehr noch, die Bücher, die man ihr gab, sollte sie in einem abgesonderten Raum studieren. Ebenso, wie sie jetzt im Moment ebenfalls abgesondert wurde, da das Café, in dem sie sich gerade befand, in getrennte Bereiche unterteilt war. Man sagte ihr, es sei so gewünscht.

Hermine selbst, obgleich sie selten in öffentlichen Cafés war, spürte, wie verändert, ja regelrecht vergiftet, die Atmosphäre dort war, wo die beiden „Blutzonen" aneinandergrenzten.

Spontan dachte Hermine, dass Soldaten an der Front nicht wachsamer und kampfbereiter hätten sein können, als die ältere Hexe, die auf der Reinblüterseite saß und ein jüngerer Zauberer, der auf der „Muggelseite" Platz genommen hatte.

Sie belauerten sich gegenseitig, rührten ihren Tee nur, wenn der andere es auch tat und zuckten bei jeder unvermuteten Bewegung des Gegenübers so heftig zusammen, als habe der soeben einen Fluch auf den jeweils anderen abgefeuert.

Hermine war bei einem ihrer ersten Besuche so dumm gewesen zu fragen, wo denn die Halbblüter saßen. „Bei den Reinblütern natürlich", hatte die Bedienung geantwortet und Hermine allein durch ihre abweisenden Augen und ihre Stimme zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie, die Bedienung, wohl auf einer anderen Seite als Hermine Tee trinken würde.

Hermine schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an diese Unterhaltung. Unangenehm. Fast so unangenehm wie die Tatsache, dass sie nun ein dickes „M" in ihrem Ausweis anbringen musste. Auch nach dem Krieg. Es spiele ja keine Rolle mehr, hatte man ihr gesagt, aber die Leute würden einfach gerne wissen, wen sie vor sich hatten.

Hermine konnte sich schon denken, wer diese Leute waren. Leute wie die Malfoys, ganz sicher. Sollte sie sich nicht irren, waren diese und ähnlich diskriminierende Ideen auf Lucius' persönlichem Mist gewachsen. Inoffizieller Mitarbeiter hin oder her, er verstand es auch so prächtig, die Menschen im Land vorne herum anzulächeln und Hermine hinten herum eins nach dem anderen herein zu würgen.

Deswegen schrieb sie das Buch ja auch in der Bibliothek oder in diesem Café. Hermine hielt es nicht für abwegig, dass Lucius Stubenfliegen und die Porträts an den Wänden dazu abgerichtet hatte, alles zu kontrollieren, was die Bewohner des Manors taten. Angeblich ja, um Draco im Auge zu haben… von wegen. Dieses Misstrauen galt alleine ihr.

Nicht Draco, niemals. Dem durfte man ja nie böse sein. Bei dem Gedanken daran hätte Hermine am liebsten vor Unmut in ihren Löffel gebissen.

Draco durfte nämlich alles. Er konnte sich benehmen wie die Axt im Wald, der primitivste Neandertaler in der Felsenhöhle, ganz egal. Draco durfte das. Auf ihn musste man ja Rücksicht nehmen. Immer und überall wurde Rücksicht auf ihn genommen, damit sich der arme Junge nicht aufregen musste. Tat er es doch, waren immer die anderen an dem Schuld, was er schon wieder angestellt hatte. Insgeheim, war Hermine aber doch ärgerlich. Am liebsten hätte sie den Heiler Sayer angeschrien und geschüttelt, weil der Draco Unmengen an Medikamenten verschrieben hatte und Draco trotzdem immer noch nicht normal war.

Nein, so sollte sie nicht denken. Hermine war doch nun wirklich viel zu reif und intelligent, um ihre Zeit mit kindischer Eifersucht zu vergeuden. Sicher, aber was half es, das zu wissen, solange sie sich so elend fühlte und niemand danach fragte?

Die Reinbluthexe spähte an ihrem nächsten Feind vorbei und erblickte Hermine. Hermine verengte die Augen und funkelte drohend zurück. Sie gewann den Starr-Wettbewerb und fühlte sich zumindest ein klein wenig besser, als die ältere Frau sich über ihre Zeitung beugte und weiterlas.

Aber warum ärgerte sie sich überhaupt über die schiefen Blicke dieser Schachtel? Immerhin hatte die bemerkt, dass es sie gab. Im Vergleich zum Rest der Welt der glatt vergessen hatte, dass der Mensch „Hermine" existierte.

Xxx

Es war nicht so, dass Draco mitmachte. Ganz und gar nicht. Keiner dieser Idioten hier sollte sich einreden, dass er auch nur einen Zentimeter von seiner Ablehnung abgewichen wäre.

Aber die Kopfschmerzen waren unerträglich.

Morgens ging es los, wurde über Mittag stärker und war gegen Abend so unaushaltbar, dass er sich bereits nach dem Abendessen – wo er schwitzend und zitternd am Tisch saß und vor Übelkeit keinen Bissen hinunterbrachte - ins Bett ging.

Hermine zog sich in der Zeit zurück und… er wusste nicht, was sie machte. Er war zu sehr von diesen auslaugenden Schmerzen abgelenkt. Sie schlich wohl im Manor herum und spionierte oder suchte nach immer neuen Gründen, warum sie seine Familie hassen konnte. Sie sammelte Material für ihr Buch, das sie, laut eigener Aussage, demnächst veröffentlichen wollte.

Ihm war das egal. Er wusste ja, dass sie am späten Abend zu ihm kommen würde. Das tat sie immer, weil sie nachts, wenn er aus seinen Albträumen aufwachte, neben ihm lag. Außerdem, wer würde schon das Buch eines Schlammblutes verlegen? Nein, wirklich beunruhigend waren nur seine Schmerzen.

Die Kopfschmerzen kamen mit den Bildern. Das hatte er schon begriffen.

Immer wenn er ins Grübeln geriet, oder wenn die Erinnerungen sich ungewollt aufdrängten, wurden die Kopfschmerzen stärker. Er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, doch die Kopfschmerzen ließen sich nicht ignorieren.

In den letzten Wochen hatten sich die Bilder immer öfter aufgedrängt. Überall konnten sie ihm unvorhersehbar auflauern, denn so empfand er es. Die Bilder waren etwas Feindliches, das ihn hinterrücks überfiel und ihn dazu brachte, Schwäche zu zeigen. Etwas, was er doch eigentlich um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.

Die Bilder kamen vor allem dann, wenn Draco über seine Todesseraktivitäten nachdachte. Er wollte es nicht tun, warum auch? Er hatte getan, was ihm befohlen worden war und hatte tapfer gekämpft. Dennoch kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu einzelnen Erlebnissen zurück, wenn ihn irgendetwas aus seiner Umgebung daran erinnerte. Er wollte es vermeiden, wirklich… doch er vermochte einfach nicht, seine Gedanken davon abzubringen. Mehr noch, je emsiger er sich bemühte, nicht an die Todesserzeit zu denken, desto mehr beherrschten ihn die Erinnerungen.

Die Bilder lauerten überall. Morgens in der Dusche, wenn aus dem Duschkopf Blut statt Wasser herausspritzte. In seiner Teetasse, in der des öfteren Blut statt des erwarteten Getränkes war. An den Wänden, an denen dunkle, stinkende Überreste getrockneten Blutes und Gehirnes klebte und immer an seinen Händen, von denen sich das Blut einfach nicht abwaschen lassen wollte. Blut schien überhaupt allgegenwärtig.

Es tropfte manchmal von den Wänden, von der Decke und immer wieder begegneten ihm Personen, die Wunden und Verletzungen aufwiesen, die eigentlich mit dem Leben nicht mehr vereinbar waren. Der Anblick war gruselig und sorgte bei Draco für Übelkeit. Gleichzeitig mit den Bildern kamen auch die Kopfschmerzen. Überwältigende, übermächtige Kopfschmerzen.

Mit der Zeit fürchtete er sich vor den Bildern. Nicht nur wegen der Kopfschmerzen, sondern auch, weil er dabei so schwach war. Er schaffte es mittlerweile recht gut, das Blut aus dem Duschkopf und den Wasserhähnen zu ignorieren… und Hermine tat so, als wundere sie sich nicht, wenn er den Wasserhahn immer erst mindestens fünf Minuten laufen ließ, bevor er das Wasser nutzte.

Blut, Körperteile oder Waffen, die er auf seinem Teller oder irgendwo zufällig im Raum sah, versuchte er ebenfalls zu ignorieren. Vielleicht verriet er sich manchmal dabei doch, denn Sam war mittlerweile so gut in seiner Beobachtung, dass er Draco, immer, wenn der nervös in seine Tasse schielte, sein Getränk abnahm und ihm eine neue Tasse brachte.

Schlimm genug, schlimm genug. Doch nicht so gruselig wie die Menschen, die Draco manchmal verfolgten oder einfach… da waren. Neulich wollte er in der Klinik vom Wohnzimmer in den Aufenthaltsraum gehen, wo das Tisch-Quidditch stand… und dann lag auf einmal Karkaroff vor ihm, blutete und wimmerte. Draco wusste, dass das eigentlich unmöglich war und dennoch konnte er nicht mehr weitergehen. Er presste sich zitternd gegen die Wand und versuchte, den Händen auszuweichen, die nach ihm griffen. Er musste ziemlich jämmerlich ausgesehen haben, denn sein Wärter hatte sich dazu veranlasst gefühlt, Draco den Arm um die Schultern zu legen und ihn in die Küche zu schieben, wo er ihn mit Tee und Plätzchen fütterte und ihm solange von der neuesten Klitterer-Enthüllung erzählte, bis Draco keinen Karkaroff mehr im Flur flehen hörte.

Am allerschlimmsten waren die Flashbacks, die ganze Episoden mit sich zogen. Wenn er wieder dort war, alles wieder sehen musste und doch dieses Mal keinen Triumph mehr dabei fühlen konnte, sondern von den Bildern einfach nur angewidert war. Manchmal zumindest. Manchmal war er so von allem gefangen, dass er wieder ganz dabei war. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er sich unvermittelt in einer Schlacht gefunden, war bedroht, angegriffen worden und hatte sich wehren müssen. Und das tat er auch… so lange, bis er sich unversehens in Lucius' Arm wiederfand, der ihn von einer nach Luft ringenden, röchelnden Hermine weggezerrt hatte… Draco hatte gerade versucht, sie zu erwürgen.

An diesem Abend waren die Kopfschmerzen besonders schlimm.

Aber seit er die Bilder wieder sah, war er die Kopfschmerzen nie wirklich los. Es war zermürbend und schlug ihm aufs Gemüt. All das reizte ihn bis aufs Blut. Die dauerhaften Kopfschmerzen, die Bilder, die ihm überallhin folgten, sein Benehmen während der Flashbacks und schon wieder die Kopfschmerzen sorgten dafür, dass Draco noch leichter reizbar war als ohnehin schon.

Zumindest die meiste Zeit… Wenn er wegen der Bilder nicht so schwach war, dass er die Fürsorge der anderen dankbar annahm.

Um dieser Bloßstellung aus dem Weg zu gehen, versuchte er alles, was irgendwie mit den Todessern zu tun hatte, zu meiden. Gespräche, Zeitungsberichte, Bücher, in denen Gewalt beschrieben wurde oder auch nur gewisse Geräusche.

Sam versteckte in der Tagesgruppe alle Zeitungen vor ihm, Flint und Pucey, die das wohl genauso nervös machte wie ihn. Draco fühlte sich von Sam ertappt. Sein Wärter war immer hilfreich zur Stelle, wenn er wegen irgendetwas nervös zu zittern begann und achtete darauf, dass es um Draco herum nicht zu laut wurde.

Draco hatte sich deswegen angewöhnt, Sam nicht als seinen Wärter, sondern als seinen Diener zu sehen. Das barg durchaus eine gewisse Aufwertung, denn im Gegensatz zu einem Gefängnisaufseher war ein Diener da um zu helfen und um seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Sam spurte zwar nicht unbedingt nach Dracos Vorstellungen, aber hilfreich war er dennoch.

Er stellte keine Fragen, wenn Draco sich komisch benahm, brachte ihm regelmäßig kalte Kompressen gegen die Kopfschmerzen und nahm ihn mit sich in die Küche, wo sie gemeinsam Musik hörten, wenn er merkte, dass Draco Ruhe vor den anderen brauchte. Böse Menschen könnten sagen, dass Sam Draco bemutterte, aber so wollte Draco das nicht sehen, es war viel würdevoller, das Ganze als bedienen zu bezeichnen.

Zuhause hatte Lucius, zumindest nach dem, was Draco sah, jeden Zentimeter roter Farbe entfernt. Auf Hermines Anraten hin - Draco hatte mitbekommen, wie sie einen Zettel geschrieben hatte - gab es auch keine Speisen mehr, in denen auch nur ansatzweise etwas Rotes zu sehen war. Gespräche über Politik - speziell die eigene jüngste Vergangenheit betreffend - wurden in Dracos Gegenwart ebenso gemieden, wie das gesamte Schulthema.

Draco wusste, dass all das geschah, um auf ihn Rücksicht zu nehmen und er hasste alle aufrichtig dafür. Er war nicht schwach, er war nicht krank. Er hatte nur… ein Kopfschmerzproblem.

xxx

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen!"

„Hmm!"

„Echt schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Den ganzen Tag!"

„Mhm!" Der Heiler nickte um zu zeigen, dass er Draco verstanden hatte und setzte sein übliches, nervtötend mitfühlendes Gesicht auf.

Draco verengte die Augen und funkelte den Heiler übellaunig an. „Ich will, dass das aufhört!"

Der Heiler schürzte die Lippen und nickte zustimmend. „Dann sollten Sie eine Kopfschmerztablette nehmen!"

Draco hätte ihm für diese Bemerkung sehr gerne etwas Schweres entgegen geschmissen, aber da die Kopfschmerzen heute wieder recht übel tobten und er zu müde war, um eines der Bücher aus dem Schrank zu holen, würde er sich wohl doch zuerst nur mit Worten wehren. „Die bringen nichts. Sie sollen mich untersuchen und mir andere verschreiben!"

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, waren Sie allein diese Woche mit Sam schon drei Mal unten bei meinen Kollegen, um sich untersuchen zu lassen…"

„Ja, aber die finden nichts", schnarrte Draco verärgert, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Heiler sich vor seiner Arbeit drücken wollte und weil Sam ein Verräter war.

„Und Sie denken, ich finde mehr? Also ich glaube, ich erinnere mich", der Heiler kratzte sich in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit hinter seinem Ohr und wackelte mit dem Kopf, „dass Sie mir des Öfteren gesagt haben, dass ich Ihrer Meinung nach kein richtiger Heiler und außerdem unfähig und ahnungslos bin. Warum sollte ich dann etwas finden, wenn meine, Ihrer Einschätzung nach, viel kompetenteren Kollegen, nichts finden?"

Dracos Augen wurden noch enger und seine Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten. Nicht nur aus Zorn, auch wegen der Migräne. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, als ein besonders hässliches Geräusch ihm schmerzhaft wie ein Messer ins Gehirn schnitt. Ein Kind schrie. Dracos Atmung wurde flach. Das Kind schrie wieder und Draco wusste nicht, woher er das Geräusch kannte, doch es war ihm vertraut und er fürchtete es so sehr, dass er sich mittlerweile auch dann schlecht fühlte, wenn er keine Kopfschmerzen hatte. Einfach nur, weil er Angst davor hatte, dass es wieder anfangen könnte.

„Draco!"

„Was?" Der Heiler hatte ihm mit den Fingern vor dem Gesicht geschnippt. Etwas verwirrt wurde er sich bewusst, dass er eben schon wieder für einen Moment weggetreten gewesen war und dass der Heiler immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

Der ältere Mann setzte seine Brille ab und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, um seine angelaufenen Gläser hingebungsvoll mit seinem Umhang auf Hochglanz zu polieren.

Draco bereute, dass er überhaupt davon angefangen hatte. Normalerweise verliefen die Treffen mit dem Heiler anders. Normalerweise spielten sie nur oder gingen aus für Draco nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Gründen gemeinsam angeln. Der Krankenhauspark… genauer gesagt, diese künstlich erschaffene Landschaft, die sich quadratkilometerweit hinter einer Tür auf der Station verbarg, beherbergte nicht nur einen Park, sondern auch einen Wald, inklusive See.

Draco war einige Male dort gewesen, angeln durfte er aber nur, wenn der Heiler oder Sam dabei waren, weil Draco so viele verschiedene Verwendungszwecke für die Angelschnur kannte.

„Draco!", und schon wieder schnippten ihm Finger vor dem Gesicht.

Draco nickte lahm. Bisher hatte ihn noch niemand in der Klinik direkt auf seine Aussetzer angesprochen. Aber natürlich hatten sie es gemerkt und offensichtlich merkten sie auch, wenn Draco in Gedanken von ihnen weg glitt. Aber hier ging es nur um Kopfschmerzen. Draco hatte alles versucht und weil es nichts gebracht hatte, hatte er sich heute dazu durchgerungen, ihr Schachspiel durch ein Gespräch über Kopfschmerzen zu unterbrechen.

„Sie sollen irgendwas machen, damit das aufhört. Ich habe seit Wochen Kopfschmerzen. Von morgens bis abends und das… das…" Was sollte er sagen? Wie viel konnte er von sich offenbaren ohne verletzbar zu werden? „Das macht mich aggressiv!" Der Heiler machte ein gleichmütiges Gesicht und schien zu denken, dass Draco doch immer aggressiv war. „Ja also, ich habe oft Streit mit meiner Freundin, weil mir die Kopfschmerzen so zu schaffen machen und… also machen Sie was dagegen!" Draco verschwieg, dass er in diesen Streitereien handgreiflich oder zumindest verbal sehr verletzend wurde und sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte, dass sich Hermine das nicht mehr lange gefallen lassen würde, bevor sie Schluss machte.

„Hmm!" Der Heiler zog die Augenbrauen hoch, setzte seine Brille wieder auf und durchleuchtete Draco mit einem sehr unangenehm forschenden Blick. Er dachte über ihn nach. Schlimmer noch, er dachte auch darüber nach, was er zu Draco sagen sollte.  
Draco verkrampfte sich innerlich. Er hatte zuviel von sich offenbart. Es war ein Fehler, dass er hier war. „… erzählen Sie mir mal etwas über ihre Kopfschmerzen!"

„Sie tun weh!"

Der Heiler gluckste und wackelte schon wieder mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Nein… Wie oft haben Sie sie. Dauerhaft oder zu bestimmten Gelegenheiten? Sind sie manchmal schlimmer und manchmal weniger schlimm, gibt es Situationen, in denen sie…!"

Draco fühlte sich ertappt. Natürlich hatte der Heiler mitbekommen, dass Draco seine schlechten Momente hatte, in denen er… anders war als sonst und… Draco wurde wütend. Das war ein Verhör. Dieser verlogene Kerl wollte über seine Kopfschmerzen an Dracos Aussetzer herankommen. „Hören Sie mal, das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an. Sie sollen mir gefälligst ein anderes Medikament aufschreiben und mich dann in Ruhe lassen!"

„Noch mehr Medikamente?", fragt der Heiler träge. „Sie bekommen bereits zehn verschiedene Präparate. Vielleicht sollten Sie morgens einfach mehr essen, wenn Ihnen Ihr Frühstück nicht reicht!"

Draco sprang auf, im ersten Impuls wollte er schon nach etwas greifen, um den Heiler zu schlagen, doch ihm war immer noch übel und der leichte Schwindel, der mit dem schnellen Aufstehen einherging, unterband eine sofortige Rache. Er kippte ungelenk nach vorne und musste sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Schachtisch abstützten. „Sie sollen Ihre Arbeit tun und mich dann in Ruhe lassen!", presste er mühsam hervor.

„Draco, gut, entschuldigen Sie den lahmen Scherz. Aber Sie waren bei drei verschiedenen Heilern, die allesamt nichts gefunden haben. Sie bekommen ja schon regelmäßig Medikamente und wenn sie jetzt immer noch Probleme haben, dann liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass die dort zu finden sind, wo meine Kollegen nicht gesucht haben."

Draco knurrte unwillig, stieß sich vom Tisch ab und schaffte es, aufrecht vor seinem Verhörmeister zu stehen. „Vergessen Sie's!", schnarrte er. „Ich weiß, was Sie vorhaben, aber das können Sie vergessen. Ich bin nicht verrückt und ich hab kein Problem, ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen!" Und dann übermannte es ihn doch. Als der Heiler gleichmütig die Schultern hochzog und seine Forderung lapidar mit „Wenn Sie mit mir nicht darüber reden wollen, dann kann ich Ihnen auch nicht helfen!", abtat, platzte Draco endgültig der Kragen.

Er wischte das Schachbrett vom Tisch, stampfte mit den Füßen auf den Figuren herum und rauschte danach ärgerlich aus dem Zimmer. Dazu würden sie ihn nicht kriegen. Er hatte kein Problem… nur Kopfschmerzen… und alles andere hing damit zusammen. Er würde sich eben einfach etwas zusammenreißen müssen, wenn er Streit mit Hermine hatte und überhaupt… wenn er sich nur mehr zusammenriss und immer alles logisch durchdachte, dann würde er auch keine Kinder mehr schreien hören.

Xxx

Hermine fühlte sich ein klein wenig unbehaglich bei dem, was sie tat, aber Draco ging ihr auf die Nerven. Wie er schon ging… Hände im Jackett, Schultern hochgezogen und den Kopf nach unten hängend, drängte er sich dicht an die Ladenmauern der Winkelgasse. Er schrak vor jedem Menschen zurück, der ihm näher als zwei Meter kam und machte ein panisches Gesicht, wenn ihn jemand aus Versehen streifte. Er wich entsetzt zurück, wenn sich neben ihm eine Ladentür öffnete und insgesamt sah er entweder so aus, als ob er sich übergeben würde, oder als ob er ganz dringend aufs Klo müsste.

Hermine hatte schon mitbekommen, dass er sich unter Menschen immer unbehaglicher fühlte und sie wusste auch warum. Oh ja, der Heiler hatte ihm zwar geraten, keine Zeitung mehr zu lesen, aber er tat es wohl heimlich doch und da konnte er dann täglich sehen, wie sehr dieses Land seinesgleichen doch hasste und wie sehr sie unter ihm gelitten hatten. Hermine wusste schon, warum er den Kopf hängen ließ. Er wollte nicht, dass ihm jemand ins Gesicht sah, weil er fürchtete, dass ihn jemand als Todesser erkennen würde.

Hermine schnaubte genervt, packte ihn am Ärmel und zog ihn weiter, als er schon wieder versuchte, sich hinter einer Litfasssäule vor möglichen Beobachtern zu verstecken. „Du kommst jetzt mit", zischte sie drohend.

Draco machte ein unwilliges Gesicht, aber er gehorchte. Selber Schuld. Er hätte doch auch mit Lucius und Rodolphus in die Gringottsbank gehen können. Das hatte er aber auch wieder nicht gewollt und war stattdessen ihr hinterher geschlichen. Da wollte sie einmal ihre Freunde treffen, Freunde, die sie nur wegen ihm so lange nicht mehr richtig gesprochen hatte, und dann hatte sie ihn schon wieder am Hals.

Hermine war sauer. Richtig sauer. Sie hatte Lucius doch gestern eine Eule geschickt, dass sie heute in die Winkelgasse gehen musste, um diverse Dinge zu erledigen. War es wirklich zu viel verlangt, ihrem Brief zu entnehmen, dass er jetzt eben auch mal an einem Samstag auf seinen Sohn aufpassen sollte? Nein, blond und blöd wie er war, hatte er sich stattdessen dazu angeregt gefühlt, ebenfalls anstehende Erledigungen auf den Samstag zu legen.

Hermine packte Draco am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verhindern, aber ihn so herumschleichen zu sehen, machte sie langsam aber sicher aggressiv.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Einkaufen!"

„Wo denn?"

„Weasleys Zauberscherze!"

„Vergiss es!"

Hermine blieb stehen und sah Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Nichts, was er merken würde, weil er sich schon wieder nervös zur Seite ziehen wollte, als er eine Gruppe geschäftig miteinander plaudernder Menschen auf sie zukommen sah.

Vorhin hatte er das auch schon gemacht, „nicht reingehen wollen". Hermine brauchte zur Recherche dringend mehr Bücher und wollte Draco zu Florish & Blotts hineinschicken, um diese zu kaufen. Als er den Laden voller Leute gesehen hatte, war er rückwärts wieder hinausgegangen und hatte sich strikt und stur geweigert, Hermine zu helfen.

Natürlich half er ihr nicht. Wieso auch? Sie war doch da, um ihm zu helfen. Seine persönliche Hauselfe, die immer alles für ihn machen musste und die sich nicht beschweren durfte, wenn er Ohrfeigen und Beleidigungen an sie verteilte.

Hermine schnaubte, zog Draco am Arm und zerrte ihn weiter dem Zauberscherzartikelladen entgegen. „Dann bleib halt draußen. Das sind meine Freunde und ich hab schon lange keine Zeit mehr gehabt, mit denen in Ruhe zu reden!" Hermine verkniff sich das „wegen dir" aber ihre Augen sagten es doch, als sie sich zu Draco umwandte.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte den Blick ab. Hermine ergriff seine Hand, um ihn besser packen zu können und ging weiter. Seine Hände waren feucht und sie spürte, dass er zitterte. Hier zu sein, unter all den Menschen, machte ihn furchtbar nervös. Das wusste sie ja, aber heute war ihr das egal.

Harry hatte ihr gestern Abend eine Eule geschickt, dass er, Ginny, Luna und Neville heute in der Winkelgasse sein würden. Sie würden sich im Zauberscherzladen treffen und dann ein bisschen herumlaufen. Ob Hermine nicht Lust hätte, zu kommen.

Natürlich hatte Hermine Lust und hatte sofort begeistert zugesagt. Sie hatte ihre Freunde schrecklich vermisst und dass Harry sie jetzt zu einem gemeinsamen Treffen einlud, bedeutete, dass ihre Freunde auch sie vermisst hatten und bereit waren, wieder mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Sie würde sich das nicht kaputt machen lassen. Schon gar nicht von ihm. Ihren Schulabschluss, ihre Freunde, kein Job, selbst ihren Geburtstag hatte er ihr ruiniert, weil an dem Tag irgend etwas in der Klinik vorgefallen war, woraufhin man ihn so mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgestopft hatte, dass er bis zum nächsten Morgen durchschlief und als er aufgewacht war, war ihm schlecht gewesen.

Aber das hier würde sie sich nicht von ihm ruinieren ,,, Draco hatte sie an diesem Morgen schon genug blamiert, als er auf eine ältere Frau losgegangen war, die ihn im Vorbeigehen aus Versehen angerempelt hatte. Hermine hatte Blut und Wasser geschwitzt und sich furchtbar für den tobenden Draco geschämt, der behauptet hatte, die Frau wolle ihn angreifen. Am Ende hatte sie ihn lähmen müssen, um die fassungslose Frau anzubetteln, Draco nicht anzuzeigen. Es ging nicht anders, Hermine hatte sagen müssen, wieso Draco so schreckhaft war und wieso er sich so unangemessen gegen gar nichts gewehrt hatte. Die Frau hatte es wohl verstanden, gleichwohl war sie wütend und Hermine konnte das nur zu gut nachvollziehen.

Fünf Minuten in der Öffentlichkeit und gleich der erste Ärger mit ihm. Seitdem schlich er neben ihr her, als sei er ein Geheimspion, der unsichtbar bleiben musste.

Hermine konnte durch die Passanten vor ihnen hindurch die ersten Blicke auf den Weasley-Laden erhaschen. Bunt und belebt sah das aus. Schön und lustig. Wann war sie denn das letzte Mal hier gewesen? Wirklich an diesem Tag im August, als Greyback…? Wahrscheinlich. Die Außenfront hatte sich verändert. Bunte Ballons in Form von Köpfen bekannter Politiker schwebten an der Front entlang und erbrachen in Minutenabständen Unmengen von Konfetti. Es sah aus, als ob bunter Schnee auf die Winkelgasse hernieder rieseln würde.

Trugbilder von Süßigkeiten, die sich auflösten, sobald ein vorbeigehendes Kind danach greifen wollte, schwebten durch die Straßen. „Komm rein zu Weasleys Zauberscherzen", säuselte es dann jedesmal.

Das war alles wirklich schön und einladend und sicher wollte jeder, der vorbeikam tatsächlich hineingehen und sich umsehen. Jeder… außer Draco.

Der steckte die Hände in seine Jacketttasche und warf einen bangen Blick durch die Glasscheibe ins Ladeninnere. „Du, ich… Vater und Rod wollten uns doch treffen, wenn sie in der Bank fertig sind!"

„Sie wollten nicht uns treffen, sondern dich. Ja, dann geh doch!" Sie hob einen Arm und deutete die Straße hinunter. „Los, da unten werden sie irgendwo sein. Ich brauch dich nicht, um mit meinen Freunden zu reden!"

Dracos Kopf folgte ihrem Arm. Er seufzte, biss sich auf die Lippen und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Sie hatte schon verstanden. Draco fürchtete sich davor, alleine durch die Winkelgasse zu gehen aber er hatte auch überhaupt keine Lust, mit ihr zusammen einen „DA"-Laden zu betreten. Er stank ja schon jetzt nach Angst. Das war nicht nur so dahin gesagt! Hermine konnte wirklich Angstschweiß riechen. Sein Gesicht glänzte und wenn er nicht schwarz gekleidet gewesen wäre, hätte man sicher dunkle Ränder unter seinen Armen sehen können.

Draco seufzte, zog die Schultern hoch und ließ den Kopf hängen. Hermine hatte gar keine Worte dafür, wie sehr sie diese bange Unsicherheit, die er in letzter Zeit immer öfter zeigte, doch aufregte. „Er hat gesagt, dass wir uns nachher da", er deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich, auf ein recht exklusiv wirkendes Zauberer-Ausstattungsgeschäft, „treffen, weil wir noch Sachen zum Anziehen brauchen!" Er murmelte so leise, dass er fast gar nicht zu verstehen war. Zaghaft hob er seinen Kopf, senkte ihn aber gleich wieder, als er Hermines zornige Augen sah. „Also wir sollten da drüben warten… weil… sonst sucht er mich und du kannst doch ein anderes Mal..."

Hermine konnte sich nur mühsam davon abhalten, Draco auf der offenen Straße zu erwürgen. Da schrie und schimpfte er seit Monaten auf seinen Vater und behandelte ihn wie den letzten Dreck, aber wenn Lucius nur einen Ton sagte, spurte Draco natürlich wieder sofort wie ein Hund.

Hermine ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, hob ihren Zeigefinger und tippte ihm damit drohend auf die Brust. „So, jetzt hör mir mal gut zu", zischte sie, nun endgültig am Ende mit ihrer Geduld. „Ich sitze hier seit Juni mit dir im Haus deiner Eltern, die sich absolut scheiße mir gegenüber benehmen. Ich ertrage deine Launen, deine Ausraster und dein ständiges Händewaschen. Ich… ich…" Hermine holte tief Luft um genug Kraft und Atem für ihre weiteren Worte zu haben. „Du gehst mir auf die Nerven, weißt du das? Weißt du eigentlich, wie viel Zeit mich deine ständigen Anfälle kosten? Denkst du, dass das für mich einfach ist? Du bist schuld daran, dass meine Noten nicht gut genug waren und jetzt finde ich keinen Job deswegen. Ich mache und tue alles für dich und alles, was du tust, ist mir dafür eine reinzuhauen. Und…", sie plusterte sich auf, schnappte nach noch mehr Luft und keifte weiter: „Und überhaupt, weißt du, was für eine Überwindung es mich kostet, über alles andere was du gemacht hast, wegzusehen? Denkst du, das ist leicht, wenn ich jeden Tag in der Zeitung lese, was ihr für Leute seid? Ich schäme mich jedesmal vor mir selbst und noch viel mehr vor meinen Freunden. Weißt du, wie schlecht es mir wegen dir geht? Und wenn ich einmal was will, dann sagst du „nein" und rennst zurück zu deinem Vater!"

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten, er atmete heftig und seine Lippen bebten. Er war zornig, doch die Tatsache, dass er ihr nicht widersprach, zeigte, dass er genau wusste, wie sehr Hermine mit ihren Anklagen recht hatte. Natürlich hatte sie recht. Sie hatte durch ihn nur Pech, Nachteile und Ablehnung erhalten. Ihre Eltern, ihre Freunde, ihre Familie, ihr Schulabschluss, ganz zu schweigen von ihrer persönlichen Freiheit und schuld daran war ganz allein Draco.

„Hör mal, reicht es dir nicht? Hast du mein Leben nicht schon genug versaut?" Hermine schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, trat einen Schritt von Draco weg und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich mache alles für dich und am Ende hab ich davon nur Pech. So, und ich gehe jetzt", sie deutete auf die Tür, die sich gerade mit einem unmelodischen Klingeln öffnete, als ein paar Kinder herauskamen, „da rein und da kannst du machen, was du willst. Du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten. Kuck nicht so… du ziehst ein Gesicht, da wird einem glatt schlecht…. Du… hey, ich rede mit dir! Sieh mich gefälligst an. Ist mir egal, ob du da rein willst oder nicht. Dein Problem. Jetzt musst du halt die Früchte ernten, die du gesät hast. Selbst schuld, wenn die dich da drinnen alle hassen. Mich hassen sie nicht. Sieh mich an… Heute ist es mir einfach ganz egal, was du willst, weil ich mein Leben für dich schon genug ruiniert habe. Ich lass mir von dir nicht auch noch meine Freunde stehlen. Ich gehe jetzt da rein und du wirst brav mitkommen und auf mich warten." Ihr Zeigefinger schnellte mahnend nach oben. „Oder ich mache Schluss. So!" Sie nickte zu sich selbst und verschränkte zutiefst zufrieden damit, ihm endlich einmal die Meinung gegeigt zu haben, die Arme vor der Brust.

Dracos Gesicht war bar jeder Emotion. Seine Hände waren immer noch in seinem Jackett. Er was käsig im Gesicht und stand ganz offensichtlich kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. An jedem anderen Tag hätte sie ihn geschnappt und ihm einen Platz zum Ausruhen gesucht. Aber heute nicht… Heute war sie selbst wichtig. Nicht immer nur er.

Hermine schnaubte, stieß ihn zur Seite und stampfte mit festem Schritt in den Laden hinein…

Kaum eingetreten, verbesserte sich ihre Laune innerhalb von Sekunden. Es war, als würde der Eingang zu diesem Geschäft das Portal zu einer anderen Welt in sich bergen. Junge Leute, wo immer man hinsah. Ein paar ältere waren auch da, sahen aber fröhlich und freundlich aus. Kicherten wie Kinder und probierten all die albernen Erfindungen aus, denen Fred und George ein Leben ohne Geldsorgen verdankten.

Eine Frau lachte, als ihr ein Mann Luftküsse zuwarf, die ihr feucht ins Gesicht klatschten. Sie lachte immer noch, obwohl sie aussah, als ob sie ein Hund abgeschleckt hätte, als der Mann sie mit einem frei schwebenden Staubwedel sauberwischte.

Ein paar Schüler beschossen sich gegenseitig mit Scherzflüchen und Hermine lächelte, weil sie sich an Muggelkinder erinnert fühlte, die sich mit Spielzeugpistolen bedrohten. Mit einem lauten Puff brach bei jedem Angriff eine übel riechende, grüne Wolke aus dem Zauberstab hervor. Der stinkende Qualm nahm die Form des Dunklen Mals an, dass sein Maul öffnete, um etwas, das nach kleinen Schlangen aussah, zu erbrechen.

Hermines Herz wurde leicht, weil das alles hier so bunt und lustig war und dann…

„Hallo, Hermine!"

Sie hätte am liebsten selbst so übermütig aufgelacht wie die Kinder hinter ihr. Da standen Harry, Ginny, Luna und Neville und winkten ihr fröhlich zu. Und jetzt kicherte sie doch, sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Zuerst hielt sie sich noch die Hand vor den Mund, doch als Neville die Arme ausbreitete, um sie zu umarmen, hatte sie sowieso verloren. Sie knuddelte der Reihe nach Neville, dann Harry, Luna und… also bei Ginny, zögerte sie einen Moment, doch als die Freundin sie in ihre Arme zog und ihr ein leises „hab dich vermisst", zuflüsterte, war sie so froh, dass sie um ein Haar nicht nur gekichert, sondern auch noch geweint hätte.

Die Stimmung war gut, das Leben war leicht und die Sorgen waren klein.

Ginny und Luna hatten nun ihr letztes Jahr begonnen, nach empörend kurzen Ferien, wie sie Hermine mitteilten. Das „Muggelgeborenenhaus" wäre zwar nicht errichtet worden, dennoch hätten die Eltern der Muggelgeborenen insistiert, dass es bei der „Bluttrennung" der Schlafsäle fürs Erste blieb. Sie würden sonst um die Sicherheit ihrer Kinder fürchten.

Madam Pince ruhte sich nach wie vor auf alten Gesetzen aus und Lupin, McGonagall und die ebenfalls neu eingestellte Lyra Knightworth hätten alle Hände voll zu tun, um Anfeindungen der jeweiligen „Seiten" zu unterbinden.

Neville wedelte mit der Hand dazwischen, weil er damit prahlen wollte, dass er ebenfalls noch in Hogwarts war. Als Professor Sprouts „Lehrling" allerdings. Neville zeigte einen Angestelltenausweis der Schule vor, strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und strahlte sogar noch etwas mehr, als ihm Luna voll Stolz einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Hermine lächelte versonnen. Neville war früher so ein unbeholfener, schusseliger Junge gewesen und nun… nun ja… und Luna stand neben ihm und sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Gott.

Ginny drängte nun auch Harry zu sagen, was er jetzt machte. Harry wurde rot, druckste einen Moment herum und nuschelte dann seinen Schuhen entgegen, dass er letzte Woche einen Aurorenausbildungsplatz bekommen hätte.

Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Davon hatte er ihr noch gar nicht erzählt… Harry hatte gesagt, dass er eigentlich ein halbes Jahr Ruhe brauchen würde nach allem, was er selbst erlebt hatte (und Hermine wollte gar nicht wissen, was er damit meinte). Und jetzt bot man ihm eine Top-Ausbildungsstelle an, einfach so?

„Aber ich dachte, es würde von den Noten her nicht reichen?", wunderte sie sich und konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Stich in ihrem Herzen, den sie bei diesen „Karrieren" verspürt hatte, sich in einer etwas zu hohen, zu schroffen Stimme nach außen stahl.

„Naja", druckste Harry unbehaglich herum, der aus Hermines Briefen ja wissen musste, wie sehr ihr das arbeitslose Leben im Manor zu schaffen machte. „Also sie meinten… bei dem, was ich alles geleistet hab… die Noten waren ja schon gut und, ähm… da haben sie eben die Einstellungskriterien bei mir… ähm… sie waren sehr entgegenkommend!" Er räusperte sich verlegen und kratzte ich am Hinterkopf, den Hermine jetzt sehr gerne mit etwas Großem, Schweren eingeschlagen hätte.

Aber nein… es war ja nicht Harrys Schuld und nach wie vor waren ihre Noten viel besser als seine. Leider interessierte das niemanden.

„Warum findest du eigentlich keine Arbeit? Du bist doch viel intelligenter als Harry. Ist es, weil du muggelgeboren bist?", fragte Luna so offen und unsensibel wie eh und je. Hermine nahm es ihr nicht übel, auch wenn ihr Blut bei dieser Frage zu kochen begann.

„Weiß nicht", antwortete sie ausweichend. „Sicher haben mich viele wegen meiner Herkunft abgelehnt. Das Gesetz, dass man seinen Blutstatus angeben soll, ist ja noch nicht geändert worden… Und die Leute… naja… es ist einerseits das schlechte Gewissen und andererseits die Angst, dass an den Todessersprüchen doch was dran war!" Hermine seufzte und verschwieg, dass sicher eine ganze Menge Bewerbungen allein wegen der Adresse, die sie in ihrem Lebenslauf angeben musste, augenblicklich im Müll landeten. Hermine war sich sicher, wenn die Leute sich ihre gegenwärtige Adresse und danach ihren Blutstatus ansahen, dann zogen sie daraus den Schluss, dass Hermine verlogen, inkonsequent oder Opportunistin war.

„Naja!" Hermine gab sich einen Ruck und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Also ich habe nun Zeit für mein Buch. Das über die Elfenrechte und das geht gut. Ich recherchiere und schreibe tagsüber und ja… komme gut voran. Bin bald fertig, denke ich!"

„Hey, ihr!" Fred und George hatten sie ausfindig gemacht und kämpften sich gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen, Katie und Alicia, zu der Fünfergruppe durch. Es gab ein großes Hallo, weitere Umarmungen und scherzhaftes, gegenseitiges Aufziehen bis…

„Oh!" Katie spähte verwirrt an Hermine vorbei. „Was macht der denn hier?"

Hermines Kopf wirbelte herum. Draco stand in der Nähe des Einganges, so weit von den anderen Leuten weg wie nur möglich und begutachtete irgendwelche Spielsachen für kleine Kinder. Er musste sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet haben, denn als ihn alle anstarrten, hob er auch kurz den Kopf, nickte ihnen mit verkrampftem, schmalen Mund zu und schob sich noch näher an das Spielzeug heran.

„Ähm, Hermine", Ginny räusperte sich verlegen, „was… wieso… hast du…?" Sie warf Harry einen unsicheren Blick zu, der daraufhin verschämt nuschelte: „Hab nicht daran gedacht, dass der dann auch dabei ist!"

Hermine schämte sich. Offensichtlich hatte sie die Sache nicht genau genug durchdacht. Sie war so froh darüber gewesen, ihre Freunde wieder zutreffen, dass sie gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, was genau sie in der Zeit mit Draco machen würde. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn wie einen Hund vor dem Laden angebunden, da ihre Freunde offensichtlich ein imaginäres „Wir müssen draußen bleiben"- Schild für Todesser aufgehängt hatten.

„Hermine…" Katie legte den Kopf schief und starrte sie fassungslos an. „Der Kerl hat versucht mich umzubringen." Sie hob hilflos die Arme und drehte sich zu Fred, der daraufhin auch nur ratlos mit den Achseln zucken konnte. „Er hätte uns doch alle umgebracht, wenn man ihn gelassen hätte. Was macht der hier?"

Hermine seufzte und drehte sich von Draco weg, zu den anderen hin. Sicher, sie fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich dabei, ihn so offen zu ignorieren, aber… sie hatte doch wirklich genug für ihn getan. Sollte er da hinten eben weiter rumstehen, bis sie hier fertig war. „Ja, weißt du. Das ist mit ihm nicht so einfach, er ist ja…"

„Irre?", half ihr George. „Wir haben ihn in der Apotheke gesehen. Meine Fresse!"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und nickte. „Naja, irgendwie schon, aber lasst nur. Wir können ja hier reden und…"

Fred fühlte sich durch den Anblick eines nervösen Malfoys in seinen eigenen, heiligen Hallen zu neuer Größe beflügelt. „Hey, Malfoy!", krakeelte er fröhlich durch den Raum. Draco hob seinen Kopf, im Moment hatte er sich zu den essbaren Dunklen Malen zurückgezogen. „Glückwunsch! Du musst doch echt froh sein, dass du endlich mal mit Harry gleichgezogen hast. Jetzt hast du auch mal eine Narbe, die du vorzeigen kannst!" Fred und George lachten und vollführten eine „Hals ab"-Geste.

Hermine wurde heiß. „Lass das!", zischte sie empört. Draco selbst kommentierte die mehr als geschmacklose Anspielung auf seine Hemdkragennarbe mit einem hoch erhobenen Mittelfinger. Er sagte nichts, sah auch nicht weiter zu ihnen hin. Stattdessen schob er sich weiter an ein paar Regalen entlang und tat so, als würde er die neugierigen Blicke nicht bemerken, die all die Besucher im Laden seinem Hals zuwarfen.

Hermine hörte die Leute tuscheln. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das war extrem unsensibel gewesen, aber, wenn sie jetzt zu Draco ging, dann würde sie ihn schon wieder über ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden stellen. Sie quälte sich noch hin und her, was sie sagen sollte, als ihr Luna zur Hilfe kam. „Sowas solltest du wirklich nicht sagen, Fred. Das ist absolut nicht lustig und was soll Hermine denn jetzt machen?"

Freds Grinsen erstarb. Er tauschte zuerst einen nachdenklichen Blick mit George, dann mit Ginny. Hermine wusste schon, woran sie dachten. Das war nun mal einer der Mörder ihrer Brüder. Ihres Freundes… ein gefährlicher Killer und auf dessen Gefühle sollten sie jetzt Rücksicht nehmen? Ginny schluckte. „Ich… vielleicht… vielleicht sollten wir woanders hingehen, wo wir ihn nicht sehen!"

„Dann lasst Hermine doch wenigstens sagen, dass sie geht!" Harry kratzte sich nervös an der Nase und fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich. „Ich meine, sie, äh… du, Hermine… jetzt ist er halt hier und du… ähm… sag ihm doch, dass er woanders warten soll, während wir…!"

Hermine wurde rot. Es war ein riesengroßer Fehler gewesen, Draco mitzunehmen. Hatte sie denn überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, was ihre Freunde denken würden, wenn sie ihn sahen? Sie verzog den Mund und nickte langsam. „Ich… ja….", und dann siegte doch ihr Gewissen, das schon die ganze Zeit im Laden, zwar leise doch stetig, an ihr nagte. „Aber mach bitte keine Witze über seinen Hals, das… das… war echt schrecklich!"

„Weiß ich!" Harry nickte, atmete tief durch und wandte sich an die drei Weasleys. „War kein schöner Anblick. Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr das nicht so nachvollziehen könnt, aber… gehen wir einfach, und lassen das Thema sein!"

Jemand schrie.

Ein Mann, Kinder… eine Frau.

Hermines Puls raste, denn auch wenn sie an den augenblicklich zusammengelaufenen Schaulustigen nicht vorbei sehen konnte, wusste sie doch, was da los war. Eiseskälte stieg in ihr hoch und doch war ihr gleichzeitig so heiß, als müsse sie zerschmelzen.

Hermine vergaß ihre gute Erziehung und rempelte sich durch die Leute hindurch nach vorne. Ob ihre Freunde bei ihr waren, bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Es war so schlimm, wie erwartet. Nein, schlimmer…

Die Kinder, die sich vorhin gegenseitig mit den Scherzzauberstäben duelliert hatten, hatten offenbar einen Fluch auf Draco abgefeuert. Der war, dem umgestürzten Regal hinter ihm nach zu schließen, zuerst umgekippt und hatte dabei hunderte von zerbrechlichen Gegenständen zerstört. Noch schlimmer war, dass er danach wieder aufgestanden war und sich auf einen der Jungen geworfen hatte.

Das arme Kind lag rücklings am Boden und krümmte sich unter Dracos Fußtritten. Das andere Kind hatte bereits eine blutende Nase und versuchte vergeblich ihn aufzuhalten.

Aus dem Nichts erschien ein Mann, vermutlich der Vater der Jungen, zog seinen Zauberstab, um auf Draco zu zielen und… war leider doch zu langsam. Der schlanke, auf schnelles Agieren gedrillte Draco war dem übergewichtigen, behäbigen Kerl gnadenlos in Reaktionszeit überlegen. Noch ehe er den Fluch gesprochen hatte, hatte Draco ihn schon gepackt und ihm den Arm verdreht.

Die ersten Schrecksekunden waren vorbei und Bewegung kam in die Menge. Die Leute riefen etwas, das nach „Todesser" klang. Dracos Ärmel waren bei der Prügelei hochgerutscht. Einige stoben zur Seite, einige stürzten sich, wie nun auch Fred, George und Harry nach vorne und warfen sich auf Draco.

Der schrie. Stieß unartikulierte Laute aus, während die drei jungen Männer ihn an beiden Armen festhielten und seine Beine hochhoben. Eine Frau fiel vor dem am Boden liegenden Jungen auf die Knie und schlang schützend die Arme um ihn. Ginny und Luna zogen den kleineren Bruder beiseite und beruhigten das weinende Kind.

Und zwischen all dem Wirrwarr sah Hermine lange, weißblonde Haare in den Laden wehen. Die Leute, die Lucius bemerkten, wichen entweder hastig vor ihm aus oder blieben wie angewurzelt an ihrem Platz stehen und zuckten erst vollkommen perplex zusammen, als Lucius sie zur Seite stieß.

„Was ist denn hier los?" Er klang besorgt, kein bisschen träge und ölig. „Draco!"

Als Harry sah, wer direkt vor ihm stand, ließ er Dracos Beine los und trat zurück. Fred und George schraken zusammen, als sie sich Lucius gegenüber sahen und ließen von Draco ab.

Lucius musste um einiges stärker sein, als Hermine vermutet hatte. Das, oder er hatte mittlerweile schon genug Übung, um zu wissen, wie er Draco festhalten musste, damit der ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Draco schrie immer noch, aber jetzt schien ihn seine Kraft zu verlassen. Er knickte in den Beinen ein und fiel auf die Knie. Lucius ließ ihn für einen Moment los, um seinen Sturz aufzufangen. Statt um sich zu schlagen, erlahmte Draco fast vollkommen. Er presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren, drückte das Kinn auf die Brust, wiegte sich vor und zurück und begann zu wimmern.

Hermine wäre in diesem Moment am liebsten gestorben. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass ihre eigenen Augen feucht geworden waren und sie leise weinte.

Jemand legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern… ein kurzer Blick zur Seite. Luna. Harry hatte sich zu ihnen geschlichen, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und sah sie unbehaglich an. Ginny eben ihm blieb noch einen Moment stehen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, wischte den Schweiß von der Stirn und verließ Dracos Darstellung eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Die Leute um Draco herum wirkten geschockt und vollkommen ratlos, was zu tun war. Selbst der vorhin so eifrig vorgepreschte Vater stand nur da und starrte verwirrt zu den beiden blonden Männern am Boden. Zu Draco, der sich immer noch wimmernd hin und her wiegte und zu Lucius, der ihn an sich gedrückt hatte und ihm mit der freien Hand sanft über den Kopf strich.

Hermine sah Fred, George und die beiden Mädchen vollkommen überfordert neben den Scherben stehen, die Dracos Anfall nach sich gezogen hatten. Natürlich waren auch sie ratlos. Sie hatten das noch nicht oft genug zu gesehen, um zu wissen, was sie nun überhaupt denken sollten. Wenn sie ihn im letzten Jahr gesehen hätten, hätten sie die Sache mit seiner Halsnarbe wohl auch nicht witzig gefunden. Sie wussten ja nicht, was passieren konnte, wenn…

Aber Hermine wusste es. Sie hatte das doch ganz genau gewusst und sie hätte doch auch ahnen müssen, was passieren würde, wenn sie Draco hier in den Laden zwang. Eine Welle von Schuld und Scham überrollte Hermine. Ließ sie frösteln und sich klein, dumm und schlecht fühlen.

Sie hatte das doch wissen müssen. Er war doch schon vollkommen fertig gewesen, als er nur durch die Winkelgasse gehen musste. Allein das war doch schon viel zu viel für ihn gewesen und dann… mit mathematischer Sicherheit vorhersagbar war er dann hier, wo es am lautesten zuging, ausgerastet. Auf Draco war eben doch Verlass. Hermine seufzte und wandte sich von ihren Freunden zu Draco um.

Es war ein überaus seltsamer Anblick.

Draco hatte sich in der hintersten Ecke des Scherzartikelladens zusammengekauert und zitterte, schwitzte und war so blass, als wäre er auf dem Höhepunkt eines sehr heftigen Heroinentzuges.

Vor ihm kniete Lucius, der ihn nun nicht mehr umklammerte. Stattdessen hatte er Dracos Gesicht zwischen seine Hände genommen, strich ihm sanft mit den Daumen über die Wangen und redete so sanft und ruhig auf seinen Sohn ein, wie es Hermines Meinung nach eigentlich unmöglich sein sollte.

Der blonde Mann veränderte seine Haltung, bis er so dicht an Draco war, dass ihre Knie sich berührten. Abwechselnd ließ er eine Wange los, strich stattdessen Strähnen blonden Haares aus Dracos blassem Gesicht und nahm das Gesicht dann wieder in die Hand, um es zu sich zu drehen.

Er hob das Kinn leicht an, um Draco so dazu zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. Doch er war so ruhig, so… nicht gelassen, aber beruhigend.

Hermine wurde rot, tauschte unbehagliche Blicke mit ihren Freunden und kratzte sich am Arm. Was hätte sie dazu auch sagen sollen?

„Es ist alles gut, Draco. Du hast dich geirrt. Wir sind hier in dem Laden dieser Weasley- Zwillinge und als der Plunder hier losging, wurde es etwas laut."

Draco zitterte, seine Pupillen huschten schnell, unfokussiert, nichts wirklich wahrnehmend oder festhaltend in seinen Augen, hin und her. Die Atmung war flach und schnell. Er sah einfach beängstigend aus, trotzdem sprach Lucius immer noch im gleichen, ruhigen, freundlichen Tonfall weiter.

„Hier ist alles friedlich, du hast dich nur geirrt. Mehr nicht. Hörst du? Alles ist okay, nicht? Sieh mich an Draco… komm, sieh mich an!"

Dracos Augen huschten für Sekunden zu seinem Vater hinüber, dann wurden sie wieder glasig und glitten an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Seine Atmung wurde flacher. Wieder presste er sich die Handballen gegen die Ohren und stöhnte qualvoll.

„Nein, Draco." Lucius drückte Draco das Kinn nach oben, um ihm wieder in die Augen sehen zu können. „Draco, bleib bei mir. Sieh mich an, Draco!"

Dracos Augen flackerten nervös und seine Augen zuckten unkontrolliert, doch Hermine bemerkte, dass er tatsächlich versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und sich auf seinen Vater zu konzentrieren. Mit etwas Neid musste sie zugeben, dass er es wirklich gut machte. Augenkontakt einfordern, das Fixieren, die direkte Ansprache und der Körperkontakt machten es Draco sehr schwer, sich aus dieser Realität wieder auszuklinken. Er hatte es wohl oft genug getan in der letzten Zeit und war zweifellos von den Leuten im Krankenhaus angewiesen worden, Dracos Flashbacks sofort abzubrechen. Lucius bat Rodolphus, den Hermine jetzt erst bemerkte, ihm in den Umhang zu greifen und dort ein kleines Döschen herauszuziehen. Eine blaue Tablette wäre darin, die sollte er ihm geben. Rodolphus gehorchte und so konnte Lucius schon wenige Momente später Draco das quadratische Medikament in den Mund schieben.

Sie hätte Lucius würgen, treten und schlagen können, weil er sie wie ein unfähiges Kind gegenüber Draco aussehen ließ. Weil er ihren Freunden zeigte, dass Hermine ein unsensibler Trampel war, der Draco vorführte, während er, der brutale Obertodesser, dazu in der Lage war, seinen Sohn zu verstehen und zu beruhigen.

Draco wurde langsam ruhiger. Lucius sprach unbeirrt weiter auf ihn ein. Ruhig, sanft, freundlich. „Gut, Draco, sieh mich an. Komm, rede mit mir, Junge… Sag mir, was du heute Morgen gegessen hast… Nein! Bleib hier… sieh mich an… was hast du heute Morgen gegessen?"

Dracos Augen wurden abwechselnd leer, füllten sich mit Leben, das gleich darauf wieder entschwand. Seine Lippen bebten, er schnappte nach Luft und seine Stirn wurde abwechselnd in Falten gezogen und dann wieder glatt. Draco hatte Hermine einmal gesagt, dass es sich teilweise wie ein Traum anfühlte, wenn er diese Dinge sah. Nun kämpfte er darum, aus diesem Traum zu erwachen. „Ich… ich", immerhin redete er, dachte Hermine, auch wenn er dabei stammelte und keuchte wie ein Erstickender. „Ich… es war… ich… Toast!"

Lucius lobte ihn, strich ihm weiter über die Wangen und hielt sein Gesicht fest, damit Draco ihn weiterhin direkt ansehen musste. Ein, zwei weitere Fragen folgten, die ein wenig zusammenhängender beantwortet wurden.

Dracos Atmung wurde langsamer und sein Blick zwar einerseits klarer, doch andererseits auch bestürzt.

Lucius seufzte und strich Draco noch einmal und noch einmal beruhigend über die Schulter, dann hob er sein Kinn und sah die fassungslos vor ihm stehenden Menschen direkt an. Seine Stimme war trotz der Aufregung sachlich und sicher, doch auch wieder viel kälter als eben noch. „Wir haben alle unsere Narben nach diesem Krieg. Manche sieht man", er verzog den Mund und warf Harry einen tadelnden Blick zu, „und manche nicht." Seine Augen wanderten von Harry zu Draco und wurden wehmütig, doch Sekunden später fixierte er schon wieder sein Publikum und erklärte mit seiner trägen, beherrschten Stimme: „Draco hat Panikanfälle und Flashbacks. Wenn er mit Dingen konfrontiert wird, die ihn an gewisse Vorfälle erinnern, wird er sehr lebhaft zu diesen Vorfällen zurückgeworfen. Er bekommt Panik und… Sie sehen ja. Das ist keine Absicht und er kann auch nichts dagegen machen. Ich ersetze Ihnen den Schaden. Aber es war keine Absicht und es war auch nicht seine Schuld." Er warf Hermine einen mörderischen Blick zu, dann ließ er seine Augen missbilligend durch den Laden schweifen. „Hier ist alles recht laut, bunt und voller Scherzflüche. Das war zuviel für ihn."

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und wich Lucius abermaligem Todesblick aus. Stattdessen sah sie Draco, der immer noch auf dem Boden, die Arme um den Bauch geschlungen, neben seinem Vater kniete, kreidebleich war und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Davon abgesehen machte er ein so finsteres Gesicht, dass Lucius' Verachtung ihr gegenüber fast wie Zuneigung wirken ließ.

Draco ärgerte sich grenzenlos und mit Sicherheit fühlte er sich gedemütigt und entwürdigt.

„Ist es denn so schlimm?", flüsterte Luna ihr ins Ohr. Hermine nickte. Sie wandte sich um, einfach nur um Harry zu sehen. Es gab nichts, was sie ihm sagen wollte, nicht in diesem Moment, aber sie musste ihn einfach sehen, weil er ihr immer das Gefühl gab, dass sie seine Freundin war.

Leider war Harry gegangen. Das heißt, nicht wirklich weggegangen. Nur ein Stück weiter in den Laden hinein zu Ginny. Beide tuschelten mit Neville und warfen dabei verstohlene Blicke auf Hermine.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte sah sie, wie George etwas golden Glänzendes einsteckte, während Lucius, neben ihm, mit den Eltern der beiden Jungen sprach und auch ihnen etwas zusteckte.

Einige Leute standen immer noch herum und hatten nichts Besseres zu tun, als den käsigen Draco am Boden anzusehen. Hermine hätte den Leuten sagen sollen, dass das keine Aufführung zu ihrer Unterhaltung war und sie ihn doch gefälligst in Ruhe lassen sollten. Das hätte sie sagen sollen, als gute Freundin. Sie schaffte es leider nicht.

Alicia schlich so überaufmerksam an Draco vorbei, als fürchte sie, dass er bei der kleinsten, falschen Bewegung aufspringen würde, um sie anzufallen. „Kann ich…", sie räusperte sich verlegen und berührte Lucius kurz am Arm, damit er sich ihr zuwandte. „Brauchen Sie vielleicht etwas?"

„Ein Glas Wasser, danke!"

Alicia sah aus, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen, doch Hermine war dankbar, dass sie es nicht tat. Hermine schämte sich schon genug, Alicia musste nicht noch netter sein. Schlimm genug schon, dass einer der umstehenden Kunden einen Stuhl geholt hatte. Als er Draco hochziehen wollte, reichte es Hermine endgültig. Endlich konnte sie sich aus ihrer eigenen Erstarrung lösen. Sie schob den Mann freundlich, doch entschieden zur Seite, legte sich Dracos Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn soweit hoch, dass er sich setzen konnte.

Kaum saß er da, stieß er Hermine weg und verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust. Er riss Alicia, die gerade mit dem Wasser zu ihm gekommen war, das Glas aus der Hand, stürzte es hinunter, als wolle er sich damit ertränken und stand so schnell er konnte auf.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!", schnarrte er einem Mädchen zu, das schon die ganze Zeit wie vor Angst gelähmt hinter ihm gestanden hatte, stieß sie rüde zur Seite und flüchtete ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzusehen, vor den teils mitleidigen, teils entsetzten Blicken der anderen Kunden.

Zurück blieb Hermine, die von einem extrem ungehaltenen Lucius am Arm gepackt und ebenfalls zum Laden hinaus gezogen wurde. „Wir sprechen uns noch", zischte er unheilverkündend und schloss die Ladentür hinter ihr, Rodolphus und sich selbst.

Xxx

Draco beschränkte sich während ihrer Rückreise darauf, böse vor sich hin zu starren. Lucius beschränkte sich auf den wohlgeübten Todesblick, Rodolphus darauf, Lucius immer wieder zentimeterweise von Hermine wegzuziehen, die ihrerseits vollends damit beschäftigt war, keine Angst vor Dracos aufgebrachtem Vater zu zeigen.

Im Manor angekommen, stolzierte Draco hoch erhobenen Hauptes an den anderen vorbei und durchmaß die Eingangshalle schnellen Schrittes, der Treppe nach oben entgegen.

Hermine tat so, als würde sie den neben ihr lauernden Lucius nicht bemerken und beeilte sich, äußerlich unbekümmert, Draco schleunigst zu folgen.

Sie hatte nur wenige Meter geschafft, als sie eine starke Hand, die sich um ihren Arm schloss, stoppte. Lucius riss sie zu ihm zurück, holte aus und schlug Hermine mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. „Du blöde Kuh!", blaffte er sie an, packte ihre Oberarme und schüttelte sie. „Was hast du dir denn dabei gedacht, ihn da hinzubringen?"

Hermine befreite sich energisch und schlug nach Lucius' Hand. „Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an", keifte sie wütend. „Ich bin hier doch nicht im Knast. Ich darf meine Freunde besuchen, wenn ich will!"

Lucius' Gesicht verfärbte sich von hell zu dunkelrot und er schrie so laut, dass selbst seine sonst so desinteressierte Frau auf den Plan gerufen wurde und neugierig herbeieilte.

„… du egoistische, kleine Schlampe. Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Was denkst du eigentlich, warum wir jemanden wie dich im Haus ertragen?"

„Mich ertragen?" Hermine stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn hier irgend jemand etwas ertragen muss, dann ich. Sie… Sie… ich weiß ja gar nicht, wo ich anfangen sollte, was ich hier schon alles aushalten muss und diese ganze Familie ist einfach nur zum Kotzen unsympathisch und darauf sind Sie auch noch stolz!"

Der nächste Schlag. Hermine duckte sich weg und registrierte verdutzt, dass ihre Wange nicht erneut brannte. Kein Wunder – Sekungen später hörte sie Draco auf seinen Vater einschreien. Er hatte Lucius' Hand festgehalten und holte mit seiner eigenen, freien Hand aus. Rodolphus stürzte sich dazu, doch bevor er entweder Draco, der auf Lucius losging, oder Lucius, der immer noch gegen Hermine wetterte, bremsen konnte, drängte sich Narzissa schützend vor ihren Mann und rang sich endlich dazu durch, ihren Sohn zum ersten Mal seit Mitte Juni direkt anzusehen. „Du bist unzumutbar. Du ruinierst alles, worauf wir nach Kriegsende gehofft haben. Ich habe meine Schwester für dich geopfert und zum Dank dafür machst du uns das Leben zur Hölle."

„Narzissa!" Rodolphus schob sich vor den vor Zorn bebenden Draco. „Das geht zu weit, du kannst ihm nicht Bellatrix' Tod vorwerfen. Dass Bellatrix starb…"

„Ach, halt doch den Mund! Jahrelang sagst du keinen Ton, du feiger Opportunist, und jetzt machst du ihn auch nur auf, weil du zu feige bist die Wahrheit auszuhalten."

Rodolphus tönte in absoluter Seltenheit laut und aggressiv: „Mit euch kann man es in diesem Haus auch nur aushalten, wenn man so wenig wie möglich mit euch redet und überhaupt, mit wem soll ich mich denn unterhalten? Ihr hetzt ständig gegeneinander, Draco ist verrückt und dann bleibt nur noch das Schlammblut, das…"

Narzissa schrie auf, denn sie hatte einen neuen Grund gefunden, um wütend zu sein. „Ich wollte doch nie, dass die in dieses Haus kommt!"

„Ja, denken Sie, ich wollte hierher?", keifte Hermine außer sich vor Zorn. „Ich bin doch nur hier, weil Sie keine Lust haben, mit Draco alleine zu sein."

Draco riss die Augen auf und holt tief Luft, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, brüllte auch schon Lucius: „Du bist ein unverschämtes, faules Gör, das sich auf unsere Kosten hier aushalten lässt."

Hermine wirbelte zu Lucius herum und konterte: „Wenn ich keine Arbeit finde, dann ist das doch Ihre Schuld. Wegen Ihren Sprüchen will mich niemand einstellen. Vor der Presse labern Sie etwas von Toleranz und hier im Haus machen Sie mir das Leben zur Hölle."

„Als ob du Schlampe etwas anderes verdient hättest" kreischte Narzissa.

Draco holte aus und schlug Narzissa zuerst ins Gesicht, dann setzte er eine Serie von üblen Beleidigungen nach.

Beim nächsten Boxhieb hielt ihn Lucius fest, also ging Draco wieder auf Lucius los. Hermine hatte wieder Streit mit Narzissa und Narzissa keifte gegen Draco, der langsam komplett damit überfordert war, abwechselnd den einen gegen den anderen in Schutz zu nehmen und augenblicklich den Nächsten verbal wie körperlich anzugreifen.

Seine Augen wurden leer, er schrie schon gar keine Worte mehr, sondern nur noch wütende Laute und stürzte sich auf den, der ihm am nächsten stand. Das war in diesem Moment Hermine. Die reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und schoss einen Schockzauber direkt gegen seine Brust ab.

Draco kippte seitlich weg und mit einem Mal waren alle still. Nicht aus Schreck über das eigene Verhalten, sondern weil die drei anderen ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe hervorgeholt hatten und sich nun gegenseitig bedrohten.

„Da siehst du, was du uns eingebrockt hast, Lucius!", sprach Narzissa als erste von den Vieren und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Hermine. „Das haben wir jetzt davon, wenn wir so eine im Haus haben!"

„Wissen Sie was?" Hermine atmete tief durch, steckte ihren Zauberstab demonstrativ langsam zurück in ihre Jacke und erhob würdevoll den Kopf. „Ich muss nicht hier sein. Ich gehe!"

Und damit drehte sie sich um und ging so wie sie war, ohne ihre Kleider, Bücher oder gar Draco, zum Manor wieder hinaus.

* * *

_** A.N.2: **So ihr Lieben. Ich fürchte, ich muss so manchen von euch enttäuschen._

_Nein, das war noch nicht das Ende von allem._

_Wir haben allerdings etwas gelernt, nämlich, dass es SO nicht weitergehen kann._

_Und vielleicht gibt ja auch der eine oder andere sogar zu, dass er/sie nicht unfehlbar ist._

_Ich will nur mal andeuten, dass es im nächsten Kapitel einige Wendungen zum Guten geben könnte :o)_


	32. Waffenstillstand

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *blümchenschenk***

* * *

**Kapitel 32 : Waffenstillstand **

"Wie geht es dir?"

Hermine seufzte und setzte sich neben Harry. Sie verzog den Mund und spürte, wie ihre Lippen schmal wurden und sich spannten. Sie beschloss, sich erst einmal gemütlich zurechtzusetzen, bevor sie auf diese Frage einging. Sie knöpfte ihren Umhang auf und warf ihn achtlos auf einen Sessel neben sich. Sie brauchte ihn nicht, da neben ihnen im Kamin ein behagliches Feuer loderte.

Harry war wohl schon länger hier. Nicht nur in diesem beheizten Raum, um zu lesen, sondern allgemein im Grimmauldplatz. Das Haus wirkte eindeutig bewohnt und noch eindeutiger alleine von einem jungen Mann, der sich der ordnenden Hand von Mrs. Weasley entzogen hatte. Im Radio sangen die Schicksalsschwestern und das Zimmer war unordentlich. Wenn auch dank Kreacher alles sauber war, wirkte es dennoch nicht als ob man sich Mühe geben würde, das Haus stets für Besucher vorzeigbar zu halten.

Hermine war nach dem Streit zurück nach London appariert, hatte sich in ein Café gesetzt und geweint. Da sie aber nur noch genug Münzen für einen Tee einstecken hatte und es ihr außerdem auf die Nerven ging, allein durch einen Sitzplatz auf ihre Herkunft reduziert zu werden, trank sie so schnell wie möglich aus, um wieder verschwinden zu können.

Sie hatte zuerst gezögert, zu Harry zu gehen. Nicht nur, weil sie ihn noch nie alleine besucht hatte – wer wusste, was er an seinen Abenden im Grimmauldplatz so trieb und ob er überhaupt zu Hause war? - sondern auch, weil er sie dann unweigerlich auf den heutigen Vorfall ansprechen würde.

Bedenken hin, Befürchtungen her. Abgesehen vom Haus ihrer Eltern gab es keinen anderen Ort, zu dem sie sonst gehen könnte. Zu ihren Eltern wollte sie nicht, weil sie sich insgeheim für den überstürzten Bruch mit ihnen schämte.

Harry schenkte zwei Gläser schweren, tiefroten Elfenweines ein, reichte Hermine eins davon und schwang die Beine auf die Couch. Er wirkte wie jemand, der zuhören wollte, nur… was sollte sie sagen? „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht so genau, wie es mir geht. Ich bin durcheinander und verärgert. Diese Leute sind wirklich eklig und sie lassen keine Gelegenheit aus mir zu zeigen, dass sie mich hassen! Und vorhin…" Sie seufzte schwer, nahm einen ersten Schluck und stellte ihr Glas sorgsam vor sich auf den Tisch. „Ich muss mir Draco zuliebe doch nicht alles gefallen lassen, oder? Ich verzichte auf so viel, ertrage diese Familie, ich… meine Noten… und überhaupt… er! Er ist ein Vollzeitjob. Mit ihm zusammen zu sein ist wie… als würde man ausgepresst, wie eine Orange. Am Anfang bist du prall und mit guten Dingen gefüllt, aber dann hast du ihn um dich rum und dann ist soviel Druck, dass du am Ende nur noch schlapp und leer bist." Sie zuckte ratlos mit den Achseln und rubbelte sich stöhnend über ihr Gesicht. „Im Moment dreht sich soviel um Draco", murmelte sie hinter ihren Händen hervor, „dass ich gar nicht dazu komme, mir zu überlegen, wie es mir geht."

„Oh." Harry nippte an seinem Glas und schien zu überlegen, was er auf diese Aussage unverfängliches, freundliches erwidern konnte. „Tja und wie… wie geht es ihm? Wieso ist er denn so anstrengend?"

„Ernst gemeinte Frage?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bedachte ihm mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Ja!"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn nochmals von Kopf bis Fuß. Seine Haltung war locker, doch nicht unbedingt so, dass er sich hier hin fläzen würde. Seine Züge entspannt, doch nicht gelangweilt oder desinteressiert. Offen und gesprächsbereit. „Naja… es geht ihm schlecht. Sehr schlecht, ehrlich gesagt." Hermine seufzte und kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob das all die Bilder, die in diesem Moment in ihr aufwallten, vertreiben könnte. „Du hast ihn doch bei Fred und George gesehen…", sie schluckte, „du erinnerst dich, an die ganzen irren Sachen, die er in der Schule gemacht hat?"

Harry nickte schwach und verzog das Gesicht zu einer schwer deutbaren Miene, die sowohl Betroffenheit wie auch Bauchschmerzen ausdrücken könnte.

„Das ist alles noch schlimmer geworden! Kommt mir zumindest so vor. Er selbst sagt ja nichts dazu. Er schämt sich ziemlich für seine Aussetzer." Sie nickte bedächtig und seufzte „Das muss heute ganz schlimm für ihn gewesen sein, dass ihn alle so gesehen haben!"

Hermine nippte an ihrem Glas, rutschte ein wenig weiter die Couch hinunter und ließ Hand und Glas auf ihren Knien ruhen. Harry beobachtete sie einen Moment, hielt das Glas knapp vor seine Lippen, doch er trank nichts. Seine Lippen kräuselten und entspannten sich abwechselnd, bis er wohl irgendwann beschlossen hatte, dass er doch erst reden und dann trinken wollte. Vielleicht hatte es aber auch nur so lange gedauert, bis ihm ein Kommentar eingefallen war. „Und, ähm… dass, das kann er wirklich nicht selbst kontrollieren?"

Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, da hat Lucius leider recht gehabt. Das kommt einfach. Er kann das nicht stoppen!" Sie seufzte, griff nach ihrem Glas und spülte die Bemerkung, die ihr eben noch im Mund herumgeschwommen war, herunter. Das Lucius auch mit anderen Dingen recht gehabt hatte. Zum Beispiel, dass sie ihn nicht dazu hätte zwingen dürfen, in diesen Laden zu gehen.

„Hmm und sie… also, seine Familie, wie sind die so, wenn man sie privat erlebt?"

Hermine kicherte und prustete dabei kleine Weintröpfchen aus dem Mund. „Irgendwie sind sie witzig. Also nicht, dass sie sonderlich viel Sinn für Humor hätten, das eindeutig nicht. Eher ihr Verhalten ist lächerlich. Narzissa besteht zum Beispiel darauf, dass es fast nur noch so richtig ekliges Zeug zu essen gibt. Angeblich traditionelle Zauberergerichte…" Hermine schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an das, was Dracos Mutter ihnen schon alles zugemutet hatte. Harry beobachtete, wie Hermine angewidert schauderte und konnte wohl selbst ein amüsiertes Grinsen nur mühsam im Zaun halten.

Die Erinnerungen an die Zustände im Manor brachte Hermine zum Giggeln. Schnell hob sie sich eine Hand vor den Mund, die nicht nur den Wein, sondern auch das Kichern stoppen sollte, und nahm sie nach einigen Sekunden wieder weg.

„Narzissa verzieht sich nach dem Essen immer, will viel allein sein. Naja… und weißt du, was die Männer dann machen, wenn sie weg ist?" Harry grinste noch breiter und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich konnte er das nicht wissen, aber es war lustiger, ihn raten zu lassen. Da er aber keine Vermutung zustande brachte, klärte Hermine ihn auf. „Sie schleichen sich in Rodolphus' Zimmer und lassen sich Früchtekuchen, Braten, Pasteten oder sonst was von den Hauselfen bringen."

Harry lachte und Hermine stimmte mit ein. „Ja, wirklich, sie essen heimlich. Immerhin hab ich Draco jetzt soweit, dass er mir etwas davon mitbringt. Jedenfalls, traditionell hin oder her, die Männer finden das genauso nervend wie ich. Wirklich, wenn man es genau nimmt, steht Lucius bei ihr ganz schön unter dem Pantoffel.  
Sie wollen sich immer als harmonisches Ehepaar präsentieren, aber wenn nur ein falsches Wort fällt, gehen sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel. Wenn Draco und ich das Zimmer verlassen, schreien sie sich so laut an, dass man es bis ins nächste Stockwerk hört. Vor allem sie. Sie ist eh ein Fall für sich. Drückt sich erfolgreich davor, auch nur zwei Minuten mit Draco alleine zu sein und es ist schon ziemlich deutlich, dass sie sich zu jeder Gelegenheit, ihn zu sehen zwingen muss. Wenn wir dann weg sind, brüllt Lucius sie an, dass sie sich nicht kümmert, alles auf ihn abschiebt, dass ihr alles egal wäre und er sich wie ein Kindermädchen vorkommt. Naja… dann legt sie los und sagt wirklich die schlimmsten Sachen. Dass er ein versoffenes Arschloch ist…"

Harry drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um und starrte sie aus großen Augen an. Hermine schnaubte belustigt und nickte. „Kein Witz. Sie sagt das wirklich. Sie nennt ihn versoffenes Arschloch. Sie sagt, dass er ein mieser Ehemann wäre, total karrieregeil und dass er sich nie groß um seine Familie gekümmert hätte. Sie unterstellt ihm, dass er sie vernachlässigen würde und dass er Draco sowieso nur im Haus haben will, um das Mitleid seiner Kollegen zu erhaschen. Ach ja, und mich hat er ins Haus geholt um sich im Ministerium einzuschleimen und außerdem würde er mit mir ins Bett wollen."

Harry schluckte seinen Wein hinunter, als sie es aussprach, eine Millisekunde später begann er zu husten und kippte mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne. Ungläubiges Entsetzen in seinen Augen, sah er sie an.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und winkte beiläufig ab. „Ach, was. Lucius ist ein Arschloch, aber das hat er wirklich nicht versucht. Naja… dann geht es eben meist so weiter, dass er ihr sagt, dass sie eine herzlose Egoistin ist, die immer nur an sich denkt und beleidigt ist, weil sich nicht alles nur um sie dreht. Sie sagt dann immer so was wie, dass er an dem ganzen Elend doch schuld wäre. Wegen ihm ist ihre Schwester tot. Wegen ihm ist ihre Familie in Verruf geraten. Wegen ihm sanken sie in der Gunst Voldemorts, in der Gunst des Ministeriums und überhaupt wäre ihm im letzten Jahr eh alles egal gewesen. Außerdem…" Hermine brach ab und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieses Mal nicht genervt , sondern eindringlich, um die Ernsthaftigkeit der Vorwürfe zu unterstreichen. „Außerdem sagt sie, dass er alleine schuld an Dracos Problemen wäre, dass er fast seinen einzigen Sohn umgebracht hätte und dass sie sich vor ihm ekeln würde."

Harry verzog den Mund und schien eine geeignete Erwiderung zu überlegen, doch Hermine sprach schon weiter. Immer mehr und mehr peinliche Details sprudelten aus ihr heraus. „Wenn sie mal wieder ihren „Wir-hassen-Lucius"-Tag haben, macht Draco auch noch mit. Dann brüllen sie von beiden Seiten auf ihn ein. Das ist aber auch wirklich das Einzige, was Narzissa und Draco zusammen machen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nahm so hastig einen Schluck Wein, als hätte er etwas Widerliches im Mund und müsse den Geschmack hinunterspülen. „Lucius? Du nennst ihn wirklich Lucius?"

„Ach was!" Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und die Beine auf den Tisch vor ihr. „Irgendwie muss ich ihn ja nennen, wenn ich mich über ihn ärgere. Einfach nur „Malfoy", klappt in dem Haus ja wohl nicht. Ich nenne ihn natürlich Mr. Malfoy… aber wenn ich über ihn nachdenke, dann Lucius." Sie zupfte versonnen an ihren Locken herum und versuchte sich zu erinnern, an welcher Stelle des Nähkästchengeplauders sie Harry unterbrochen hatte. Ach ja…

„Lucius scheint das auch nicht gewöhnt zu sein", fuhr Hermine fort und böses Vergnügen blitzte in ihren Augen auf, als sie Harry vielsagend zublinzelte. „Der ist es gewohnt, von seiner Familie angebetet zu werden, stattdessen behandeln sie ihn wie den letzten Penner. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sich das ganze letzte Jahr über nicht getraut, ihm die Meinung zu sagen und jetzt, wo er wieder „normal" ist, lassen sie alles raus." Sie grinste, doch dann fielen ihr zu viele Szenen ein, die ihre Aussage belegten, die im Grunde nicht lustig gewesen waren. Sie schüttelt betrübt den und fuhr fort: „Draco nimmt ihm seinen Absturz im letzten Jahr sehr übel. Er hat seinen Vater immer angebetet und nun hat er herausgefunden, dass der auch nur ein Mensch ist. Das kann er ihm einfach nicht verzeihen." Sie seufzte und schenkte Harry ein schiefes Grinsen. „Du erinnerst dich an diesen netten, höflichen, zuvorkommenden und sozialen Jungen, der Draco so bis zum sechsten Jahr war?"

Harry zuckte verwirrt mit den Achseln, nahm einen weiteren Schluck Wein und wischte sich die feuchten Lippen mit dem Handrücken ab.

„Nun stell dir diesen netten Jungen mal fies, gemein und brutal vor. Dann hast du etwa eine Ahnung davon, wie er sich im Manor benimmt. Offen gesagt, wenn ich Lucius wäre, hätte ich ihm bestimmt schon zwanzig Mal den Hals umgedreht." Harry verzog das Gesicht und schien das Schlimmste zu vermuten. Hermine wusste jedoch, dass ihm dazu die Fantasie fehlte und so erklärte sie weiter: „Er provoziert ihn pausenlos. Er schlägt auch um sich… aber das tut er ja sowieso immer."

„Dich auch?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und machte ein Gesicht, dass das folgende Geständnis überflüssig gemacht hätte. „Er kann sich nicht beherrschen. Du hast es doch gesehen in der Schule… und manchmal… er hat Halluzinationen, fühlt sich ständig angegriffen und bedroht… Deswegen wurde er dann ja auch eingewiesen." Hermine schluckte und wagte auch dann nicht zu ihrem Freund zu sehen, als sie seine tröstende Hand über ihrem Rücken streichen fühlte. „Nein, ist schon gut." Dieser Lüge zum Trotz, strich sie sich eine Träne aus den feuchten Augen, nahm ihr Glas vom Tisch, trank es in einem einzigen, tiefen Zug leer und seufzte ein klein wenig erleichtert auf.

„Dann ist er also wirklich… also, er ist wirklich zu Recht in der…?"

„Ja, natürlich ist er zu Recht in der Psychiatrie, was denkst du denn?" Hermine wusste, was er dachte, eigentlich musste sie ja nicht fragen, aber es ärgerte sie maßlos, weil sie wusste, dass alle so dachten. „Ihr habt ihn doch das ganze letzte Jahr über gesehen", fauchte sie giftig. „Ein ganzes Jahr lang haben ihn alle als gefährlichen Irren beschimpft und jetzt, wo ihm die Diagnose gestellt wurde, dass er genau das ist, tun auf einmal wieder alle so, als ob sie das nicht gewusst hätten. Wenn man über ihn lästern darf, ist er irre, aber wenn er krank ist, dann konnte das keiner ahnen!"

Harry war rot geworden. Mit schuldbewusstem Blick trank er einen weiteren Schluck, behielt das Glas in den Händen und sah versonnen zu, wie die rote Flüssigkeit darin hin und her floss.

„Natürlich ist er krank", fuhr Hermine nun viel leiser, traurig fort. „Das ist es ja. Es geht ihm wirklich schlecht und deswegen müssen wir ständig auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen." Sie schluckte und gab sich Mühe, nicht zu sehr nach einem beleidigten Kleinkind zu klingen. „Man muss ständig aufpassen, was man zu ihm sagt, also nicht nur, weil er sonst sauer wird, sondern weil er dann wieder Anfälle kriegt. Im ganzen Haus gibt's nichts Rotes mehr, weil die Farbe ihn triggert. Wir verstecken die Zeitung vor ihm, wenn was über Todesser drinsteht und immer muss man aufpassen, dass man nicht zu laut spricht, sich zu schnell bewegt oder ihn ohne Vorwarnung anfasst. Er ist wie ein Schwarzpulverfass, das bei der kleinsten, falschen Bewegung hochgeht. Und… nie darf man böse auf ihn sein, weil es ja nicht seine Schuld ist. Wirklich nicht, er kann das nicht steuern, aber…" Hermine stöhnte gequält, setzte ihr Glas an, stellte es aber sofort wieder ab um es von Harry auffüllen zu lassen da sie erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, dass es bereits leer war.

„… aber es dreht sich immer nur alles um ihn. Das ganze Haus und mein ganzes Leben ist im Moment darauf ausgerichtet, dass Draco sich nicht aufregt. Und… keine Sau interessiert es, wie es mir geht. Oh, Harry!", wimmerte sie und schluchzte leise, als sie seinen Arm um ihren Schultern fühlte. „Ich bin ja so einsam dort. Die Leute da hassen sich alle gegenseitig und am meisten hassen sie mich. Niemand interessiert sich für mich und in meinem Leben läuft alles schief. Ich habe echt gedacht, dass alles besser wird, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, aber da hat sich fast nichts geändert. Die Leute hassen Muggel immer noch…und… und… und vor allem mich!"

Hermine schluchzte bitterlich und verbarg ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. „Die Malfoys hassen mich und jetzt hasst ihr mich auch noch!"

„Ach, was!" Harry tätschelte ihr unbeholfen den Rücken und versuchte zu beschwichtigen: „Die hassen dich nicht, die… die verstehen das nur nicht. Komm, ich hab mit den anderen geredet und sie sind nicht wütend, nur… durcheinander, aber die vermissen dich auch und wir wollen doch jetzt wieder viel zusammen machen, nicht?"

Hermine fühlte sich mit einem Mal müde und schwer. Vielleicht vom Wein, vielleicht von diesem Gespräch. „Das Problem ist doch ein ganz anderes… Lucius hat doch recht!"

„Wenn er dich bedroht und dich wie Dreck behandelt?"

„Nein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wedelte mit der Hand, senkte sie dann aber verschämt, als sie darüber nachdachte, dass sie damit einen recht dämmrig-betrunkenen Eindruck machen musste… was vielleicht sogar zutraf. Sie seufzte schwer, nahm trotzdem einen weiteren Zug, um ihr Glas zu leeren und stellte es dann etwas ungeschickt auf dem Tisch ab. „Nein… er hat recht wenn er sagt, dass ich das ganze heute selbst verursacht habe." Hermine presste die Augen zusammen, sie fühlte sich langsam unwohl. Das Zimmer erschien ihr warm und die Luft von Sekunde zu Sekunde stickiger.

„Es war schon Unsinn, ihn überhaupt in die Winkelgasse mitzunehmen. Er geht eh nicht mehr gerne unter Leute und heute war er besonders empfindlich. Und dann… und dann auch noch Freds und Georges Laden… Ich wusste doch, dass er durchdreht. Er hatte schon Panik, als er den ersten Fuß auf die Straße setzte und dann auch noch das. Gedränge, viele Leute, alles ist laut… und diese blöden, blöden", sie hämmerte bei jedem Wort mit der Faust auf den Tisch, bis Harry ihr die Hand festhielt, woraufhin sie ihn schuldbewusst, doch etwas unfokussiert ansah, „blöden Flüche… und ihr…. Das war doch klar, ich wusste doch, dass er durchdrehen wird. Es wundert nur, dass er überhaupt solange durchgehalten hat. Aber", Hermine schniefte und wischte sich die Nase, weshalb Harry ihr schnell mit einem Taschentuch zu Hilfe kam. „Danke! Weißt du, mit meinen Eltern hab ich auch keinen Kontakt mehr, weil wir uns in den Osterferien zerstritten haben und jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ganz alleine auf der Welt dastehe." Hermine schluchzte noch einmal, schneuzte sich geräuschvoll, woraufhin Harry sein eigenes, noch halbvolles Weinglas in sicherer Entfernung von Hermine abstellte.

Hermine senkte schuldbewusst ihre Augen und ließ sich von Harry an die Schulter drücken.

Sie weinte immer noch, konnte jetzt aber leiser und beherrschter sprechen. „Der Heiler hat gesagt, dass ich Nägel mit Köpfen machen muss. Ich soll gehen oder mich einfach damit abfinden, dass es schwer wird."

Harry ließ von ihr ab und starrte sie fassungslos an. „Du sollst doch damit abfinden, dass du kein eigenes Leben mehr hast und dass du dort bedroht wirst?"

Hermine seufzte und schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. „Nein… also ja, aber… er hat gemeint, ich soll mich entscheiden. Entweder ich packe das, dass ich mich selbst für die nächste Zeit mit all meinen Bedürfnissen zurücknehme oder ich soll gehen. Ich soll aber nicht bleiben und ihm Vorwürfe machen, weil er einfach nichts dafür kann."

„Weißt du Hermine, ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso du mitgegangen bist!"

Hermine richtete sich auf. „Wie, wohin mitgegangen?"

„Naja…" Harry räusperte sich umständlich, nahm sein Glas, trank einen Schluck Wein und stellte es wieder vor sich auf dem Tisch ab. „Ins Manor", sagte er, und wischte sich einen letzten Rest Wein vom Mund. „Ich find's ja wirklich toll, dass du dich so für andere Leute einsetzt und Malfoy scheint ja wirklich einen Haufen Probleme zu haben, aber… Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso du jetzt bei ihm wohnen musst. Ist ja nett, so eine Affäre nicht einfach hängen zu lassen, aber würde es nicht reichen, wenn du ein paar Briefe schreiben würdest? Geh doch da weg und denke an dich selbst, du hast mit diesen Leuten doch eigentlich gar nichts zu tun und die wollen dich ja auch gar nicht bei sich haben. Ist das irgendeine Form von Selbstbestrafung, dort zu bleiben, weil du ein paar Mal mit ihm ins Bett gegangen bist? "

Hermines Augen wurden groß und größer. Sie schnappte nach Luft, wollte etwas einwenden, doch alles was ihr über die Lippen kam, war ein ersticktes Gurgeln. „Was?"

Der Wein war schuld - leider war das wirklich so -, dass Hermine nicht ganz so schnell und nicht ganz so clever geschaltet hatte wie sonst, aber jetzt hob sich die Verwirrung doch wie ein Schleier von ihren Gedanken und gab die Erkenntnis für das preis, was Harry eben ausgedrückt hatte.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Draco aussah und er konnte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, was Draco für Hermine bedeutete.

Weil sie es ihm nie gesagt hatte.

Das schlechte Gewissen schlug Hermine so unvermittelt auf den Magen, dass sie sich für einen Moment die Hand vor den Mund pressen und tief durchatmen musste. Plötzlich war ihr übel.

Warum? Weil Hermine klar geworden war, dass sie sich für die Beziehung mit Draco schämte und sie nie den kleinsten Versuch gemacht hatte, ihre Freunde über ihre Beziehung aufzuklären. Es war ratsam gewesen, das Ganze zu verschweigen, als sie noch auf verfeindeten Seiten im Krieg standen. Aber Harry hatte es auch so herausgefunden und trotzdem hatte sie so getan, als ob das Ganze nur ein peinlicher Ausrutscher wäre. Eine Lüge, die sie bis jetzt weder vor ihm noch irgend jemand anderem richtiggestellt hatte. Verglichen mit ihr war selbst Draco mutig, denn der hatte nicht gezögert, offen zu Hermine zu stehen.

„Hör mal, Harry. Ich bin mitgegangen, weil ich ihn sonst nicht mehr gesehen hätte. Wir… also, wir sind ein Paar, seit Monaten schon." Harry zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Hinter seiner Stirn schienen sich sehr komplizierte und auch ein wenig abartige Gedanken zu formen, doch – Merlin sei Dank - er sprach sie nicht aus.

„Auch wenn das kein Mensch auf der Welt versteht und ich weiß… egal wie undankbar er teilweise ist… dass er das auch für mich empfindet. Die Frage ist nur, ob mir das reicht. Er wird sicher noch eine ganz Weile brauchen, um wieder gesund zu werden und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es solange aushalte. Ich will ihm nicht wehtun, ich will ihm keine Vorwürfe machen... aber… es ist verdammt hart mit ihm!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und stand auf. Er zog die etwas wacklige Hermine auf die Beine und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Du solltest sowas jetzt gar nicht entscheiden. Das war ein bisschen viel Wein und du hast dich aufgeregt. Geh ins Bett und schlaf drüber."

Xxx

Hermine schlief lange und stand erst nach zwölf Uhr mittags auf. Aufgewacht war sie wesentlich früher, doch statt aufzustehen und Harry zu suchen, hatte sie sich lieber noch ein wenig in ihrem wohlverdienten Selbstmitleid gewälzt. Letztendlich musste sie aber einsehen, dass das nicht alles sein konnte, was sie heute zu tun hatte. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

Aus lauter Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit tat Hermine etwas, das sie bisher selten, vielleicht noch nie, getan hatte. Sie fragte jemandem um Rat.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte sie Harry, während sie beide auf geradezu schändliche Weise ihrer eigenen Welt abtrünnig wurden und in einem McDonalds-Restaurant in London Nuggets, Burger und alles Mögliche futterten, was sie weder bei den Weasleys noch bei den Malfoys jemals sehen würden.

Harry fuhr so erschrocken hoch, als habe sie versucht, ihn mit ihrem Tablett zu schlagen. Sein Mund war schmal, die Augen weit und der ganze junge Mann war ein einziges Bild von auswegloser Ratlosigkeit. „Wie…? Du…? Wegen Malfoy? Ich, ähm… kannst du nicht Ginny? Oh, nein, vergiss Ginny. Okay… also, ähm… naja… weiß nicht."

Hermine verzog ihren Mund und stöhnte. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. „Was würdest denn du machen? Also stell dir vor, du wärst an meiner Stelle."

Harry kratzte sich unbehaglich am stoppeligen, unrasierten Wochenendkinn. „Ähm, ich mit Malfoy?" Hermines Augen wurden schmal und Harry riss sich nun doch etwas zusammen. „Okay, also… ich weiß nicht. Äh… ja, weißt du, also normalerweise würde ich wegen sowas dich fragen."

Hermine biss in ihren Burger und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als ob sie stattdessen lieber Harry gebissen hätte. „Du bist keine große Hilfe", stellte sie indigniert fest. Harry zuckte unglücklich mit den Achseln und versuchte etwas, das Hermines Einschätzung nach ein gewinnendes Lächeln sein sollte. „Frauen können sowas einfach besser, ich respektiere das!"

„Also gut… Harriet!" Harrys Mund kräuselte sich auf der linken Seite amüsiert und auf der rechten Seite verstimmt. „Dann frag ich doch mal anders rum, wenn du Draco wärst, was würdest du… nein, also das ist auch blöd."

„Da weiß ich aber was", freute sich Harry und vollführte unter dem Tisch eine sehr ungeschickte Zauberstabbewegung, die wohl dazu dienen sollte, Hermines Nuggets unbeobachtet auf sein Tablett zu locken. Da Hermine den Stab gegen die Tischplatte stoßen gehört hatte, reichte ein scharfes „Kscht" und ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Tisch, um ihr Gegenüber von seinen Raubzügen wieder abzubringen.

Er räusperte sich und tat, als habe er Hermines Fauchen gar nicht bemerkt. „Ja also, nachdem was du gesagt hast… Hmm, ich würde nicht wollen, dass du nur aus Mitleid bei mir bleibst und ich würde schon gar nicht wollen, dass du heimlich immer wütender wirst, ohne dass ich davon was weiß." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Nase. „Du musst eben wissen, ob du es mit ihm oder ohne ihn besser aushältst, weil… ändern wird er sich nicht, oder? Kann er wohl auch gar nicht…"

Hermines Kopf sank traurig nach unten. Sie hätte Harry ihre Nuggets ruhigen Gewissens schenken können, denn nun war ihr der Hunger vergangen. Im Gedenken an all das ungenießbare Essen, das ihr Narzissa in den letzten Monaten zugemutet hatte, aß sie aber doch weiter.

Harry hatte recht! Draco würde sich nicht ändern, denn er konnte es nicht. Zumindest nicht so, dass er innerhalb der nächsten Tage gar keine Sonderbehandlung mehr brauchen würde und sie hatte ja gestern Abend schon festgestellt, wie unfair es von ihr gewesen war, ihm genau das vorzuwerfen.

„Der Heiler hat gesagt, ich soll mich entscheiden. Er hat gesagt, es ist okay, wenn es mir zu viel wird, aber wenn ich bleibe, soll ich es richtig machen und nicht herumeiern. Also entweder ich bleibe und versuche ihm zu helfen oder ich gehe."

„Naja und du musst schon selbst wissen, ob du das willst und ob, naja, ob er irgendwelche guten Seiten hat, die es das Ganze wert machen und nicht nur sein…" Harry brach ab und sah fast so verschreckt aus wie Hagrid, wenn er zuviel ausgeplaudert hatte.

„Sein was?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Sein… Geld?" Harry wurde innerhalb von Sekunden puterrot.

„Sein Geld? So, Harry, auf der Stelle, wer sagt das und wo hast du das her?" Harry zog die Schultern hoch und beugte sich tief über seinen Teller. „Ja, irgendwie… die Weasleys und… äh… so ziemlich alle, die davon wissen. Ich meine… ähm… liegt doch irgendwie auf der Hand."

Auf Hermines Hand lag gar nichts. Die war leer und knallte auf die Tischplatte. „So, jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, Harry. Du und alle anderen haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon ihr redet. Draco ist ein… ein… also, er ist vielleicht nicht der netteste Mensch der Welt und er ist auch nicht tierlieb, euch kann er schon mal gar nicht leiden und wenn's um die Rechte von Muggeln und Elfen geht, muss ich bei ihm gar nicht erst anfangen, aber…" Hermine schnappte nach Luft und wurde ein wenig rot bei der Aufzählung so vieler Negativseiten, dennoch gab sie sich einen Ruck und fuhr fort: „Aber ihr kennt ihn nicht so wie ich. Er hat im letzten Jahr eine Menge durchgemacht. Viel mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst und ob du das jetzt glaubst oder nicht, aber Draco ist nicht mehr der verwöhnte, feige Junge, den du zu kennen glaubst. Er tut alles für mich, was er kann. Er verteidigt mich sogar vor seinen Eltern und wenn er will, dann ist er lieb, nett, witzig und er ist nicht dumm und überhaupt hat er noch nie versucht, mich irgendwie mit teuren Geschenken zu kaufen." Ein Gedanke formte sich in Hermines Geist, nahm in ihrer Kehle Gestalt an und schlüpfte so unversehens durch ihren Mund, dass sie im ersten Moment selbst darüber erstaunt war. „Ich gehe jetzt und sage ihm das. So schnell gebe ich nicht auf und von seiner Familie lasse ich mir auch nichts mehr gefallen!"

Ein sehr peinlicher Moment des Schweigens folgte. Harry mümmelte peinlich berührt an seinen Nuggets herum und zog die Stirn angestrengt in Falten.

Nun endlich hatte Hermine Mitleid mit ihm. Sie übereichte ihm ihre letzte Packung Chicken-Nuggets, damit er kauen statt antworten konnte. „Harry, es ist mir ganz egal, wenn ihr das nicht versteht. Hörst du? Das sollst du den anderen sagen. Ich verlange nicht, dass ihr euch jetzt mögt und es ist sicher besser, wenn ihr euch nicht seht. Aber ihr müsst auch verstehen, dass ihr sowas wie Treffen mit mir absprechen müsst, damit ich wirklich Zeit habe und… also… ihr müsst euch einfach damit abfinden, dass es ihn gibt. Ich will mich dafür nicht rechtfertigen müssen! So komm, wir gehen jetzt. Ich habe eine Eule zu schreiben."

Xxx

Hermine hatte es schon ein klein wenig feige gefunden, Draco das, was sie zu sagen hatte, nicht ins Gesicht zu sagen. Sie hatte stattdessen beschlossen, dass es schon tapfer und demütig genug war, jetzt wieder im Manor zu stehen, als dass man auch noch eine offene Auge-zu-Auge-Erklärung von ihr hätte verlangen können.

Sie hatte vorhin hin und her überlegt, ob sie tatsächlich Hedwig wählen sollte, doch da sie ja ab nun viel offener sein wollte und Draco sich zweifellos sowieso denken konnte wo sie war, verzichtete sie auf die Mühe, eine Fremdeule zu suchen und bemühte Harrys Haustier mit einem sehr langen Brief.

Sie entschuldigte sich nicht nur für die harschen Worte vor dem Zauberscherzladen, sondern erklärte auch ihre Ungeduld und ihren Egoismus am gestrigen Tag. Sie feilte eine Stunde daran herum, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie sich einsam und unverstanden fühlte, jedoch wusste, dass das nicht seine Schuld war.

Er hätte seine Probleme, das wüsste er ja, aber dennoch bereute sie es, falls sie ihm mit ihren Worten wehgetan hätte.

Sie erklärte so schonend wie möglich, dass es oft sehr schwer mit ihm war und dass sie manchmal das Gefühl hatte eingesperrt zu sein. Sie wusste, dass dieses Desaster in der Winkelgasse ihre Schuld war, aber sie hätte eben ihre Freunde vermisst. Er war ihr Freund und er war ihr wichtig, aber deswegen brauchte sie ihre anderen Freunde doch nicht weniger.

Letztendlich konnte sie sich den Satz „Aber deine Eltern sollten wirklich netter zu mir sein!" doch nicht verkneifen und schloss mit der Ankündigung, am Abend wieder ins Manor zu kommen, um mit ihm noch einmal über alles zu reden.

Der Inhalt, vor allem der Ausgang, dieses Gespräches war ihr selbst nicht ganz klar, aber einstweilen hatte sie für sich beschlossen, dass sie weder kampflos vor Lucius flüchten, noch Draco ohne weitere Worte verlassen wollte. So, wie es am letzten Abend gewesen war, sollte es nicht enden.

Nach Hedwigs Abflug hatte sie über eine Stunde in Harrys Wohnzimmer auf eine Antwort gewartet. Die Minuten verstrichen qualvoll langsam und als Hermine es nicht mehr aushielt, brach sie auf.

Als Hermine Malfoy Manor betrat, war es so spät, dass die Malfoys bestimmt schon beim Abendessen waren. Ein Blick auf die große Tafel im Eingangsbereich bestätigte ihr, dass sich zumindest Lucius, Rodolphus und Draco im Esszimmer befanden. Narzissa konnte sie nicht ausfindig machen, was Hermine nicht wirklich störte. Sollte sie außer Haus sein, dann umso besser.

Sie hob den Kopf, straffte die Schultern und klopfte entschlossen gegen die Tür. Niemand antwortete, was sie aber auch nicht erwartet hatte. Als sie eintrat, hockten die drei Männer - alle waren komplett in schwarz, so dass es nach einem Geheimtreffen der örtlichen Totengräbervereinigung aussah - und blickten ihr mit versteinerten Mienen entgegen. Neben Draco, an dem Platz, wo sie immer saß, war ein Teller bereitgestellt, während Narzissas Platz ungedeckt war.

„So, auch wieder da?", begrüßte sie Lucius anstelle von Draco träge. „Und wir hatten schon gehofft, dass er deinen Brief falsch verstanden hat!"

Draco hatte die Nachricht also erhalten. Wirklich froh schien er aber nicht darüber, sie wieder zu sehen. Sein starres Gesicht verunsicherte sie. Sie lächelte vorsichtig, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ. „Hast du… alles gelesen?"

Draco nickte knapp und senkte die Augen auf sein Abendessen.

„Oh." Hermine kicherte nervös und deutete auf die heute servierte Mahlzeit. „Schmorbraten? Gar nichts… Traditionelles?"

Niemand antwortete. Die drei Totengräber starrten schweigend auf ihre Teller und leerten sie in vollkommener Geräuschlosigkeit. Es war gespenstisch leise im Zimmer. Auch Menschen mit sehr guten Tischmanieren produzieren während des Essens Geräusche. Wenn man sich sehr viel Mühe gibt, hört man sie manchmal kauen, schlucken oder atmen. Auch Messer und Gabel lassen sich meist nicht ohne das eine oder andere Schaben bedienen. Hermine stutzte, während sie über die befremdliche Stille nachdachte. „Wo sind denn die Messer? Wie soll ich denn das Fleisch schneiden?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Hermine spürte sofort, dass sie etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, denn die Blicke, die Lucius und Rodolphus für Sekundenbruchteile auf Draco warfen, konnten nur Schlechtes bedeuten.  
Es war so leise im Raum, dass Hermine vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, als Draco neben ihr unvermittelt seinen Stuhl zurückschob und aufstand. „Ich gehe ins Badezimmer!"

„Salsa! Pikes!" Als hätten sie den ganzen Tag genau für diesen Moment bereitgestanden, erschienen die beiden Elfen auf Lucius' Befehl, noch ehe er ihre Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Er deutete auf Draco, was die zwei mit wissendem Kopfnicken bestätigten.

Draco kommentierte das Erscheinen der beiden mit einem wütenden Schnauben. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und marschierte mit bitterböser Miene aus dem Raum hinaus. Als die Tür mit lautem Knall ins Schloss fiel, drehte Hermine sich zu den beiden anderen zurück.

Lucius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und Hermine war im Begriff, ihren eigenen zu ziehen, um sich zu verteidigen, bis ihr auffiel, dass er sie keineswegs bedrohte, sondern nur ihr Fleisch mit einigen schnellen Flüchen zerkleinerte.

Nach getaner Arbeit steckte er den Stab wieder weg, ergriff seine Gabel und sah Hermine direkt in die Augen. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dich darüber wunderst, warum wir keine Messer am Tisch haben und wieso ich meinem Sohn zwei Hauselfen als Begleitung mit zur Toilette schicke, Granger?"

Hermines Haut begann zu kribbeln. Ein sehr, sehr unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, verknotete ihren Magen und ließ ihren Hals trocken werden. „Ja, Sir", bestätigte sie heiser und legte ihr Besteck weg, weil Lucius das auch tat und sich in kühlem, trägem Ton zu erklären begann. „Nachdem Draco aufgewacht ist und festgestellt hat, dass du weg bist, hat er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen."

Lucius räusperte sich und wieder sah Hermine diese beängstigend vielsagenden Blickwechsel zwischen Lucius und seinem Schwager.

„Als er zum Abendessen nicht erschien, ging meine Frau hoch, um ihn zu holen…"

Lucius drehte sich nun komplett zu Rodolphus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Da hab ich sie einmal soweit, dass sie mit ihm sprechen will und dann das." Er stöhnte bitter, drehte sich wieder zu Hermine und fuhr in seinem üblichen, öligen Ton fort. „Er hatte die Fensterscheiben eingeschlagen und sich mit einer großen Scherbe die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten."

Ein Gefühl, als habe man sie in Eiswasser getaucht. Als würde ihre Körpertemperatur innerhalb von Sekunden auf Null sinken, als ob das Blut in ihren Ader gefrieren und ihre Gliedmaßen absterben würden. Er hatte es wieder getan. Wegen ihr. Entsetzt schlug sie sich die Hände vor den Mund und gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich.

„Er war bereits bewusstlos. Da es uns nicht gelang ihn aufzuwecken, haben wir ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Narzissa wurde übrigens auch eingeliefert, weil sie bei seinem Anblick einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitt und nicht mehr atmen konnte. Rodolphus und ich haben dann die Nacht damit verbracht, abwechselnd sie und ihn zu beruhigen. Ihn durften wir aber schon heute Mittag mitnehmen, nachdem die Blutbildung abgeschlossen war. Sie sollte noch etwas bleiben, da sie auch heute den ganzen Tag über Herzrasen klagte und schlecht Luft bekam." Er räusperte mit vor den Mund gehaltener Hand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich werde sie nach dem Essen abholen." Und um zu verdeutlichen, dass das bald sein würde, schob er seinen Teller zur Mitte des Tisches hin, wo er mit leisen „Plopp" verschwand. „Du musst entschuldigen, wenn wir hier am Tisch etwas kurz angebunden sind. Wir hatten alle eine anstrengende Nacht und haben nicht geschlafen."

Hermines Hände sanken wie taub vor ihrem Gesicht weg. „Und er… wie…warum?"

„Warum er es getan hat?"

Hermine nickte, obwohl sie an Lucius' bitterbösem Gesichtsausdruck schon erkennen konnte, dass er ihr die Schuld gab.

„Warum wohl? Er hat festgestellt, dass er eine Last ist und wollte uns, ich denke vor allem dir, weiteren Ärger mit ihm ersparen!" Lucius kräuselte die Lippen und fügte lapidar hinzu: „Und warum sollte er denn noch weiterleben wollen, nachdem er auch das letzte verloren hat, was ihm wichtig war."

Rodolphus räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass da noch mehr war. Er hatte schon eine ganze Weile Probleme und fühlte sich sehr schlecht wegen… dem was war. Das war dann wohl nur noch der Punkt, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hat."

„Wie auch immer", schnitt ihm Lucius, sichtlich verärgert darüber, dass Rodolphus Hermine nicht für die Alleinverantwortliche hielt, das Wort ab. „Wir haben uns gestern recht lange mit diesem Heiler unterhalten und der meinte, dass wir alles, was gefährlich sein könnte, beseitigen müssen. Die Fenster lassen sich nur noch nach oben kippen. Wir haben die Glasscheiben mit einem Zauber gestärkt, alles, was spitz ist, aus seiner Reichweite entfernt und Schnürsenkel, Gürtel oder alles andere, woran er sich aufhängen könnte, außer Haus gebracht. Wenn du weiterhin hier wohnst, erwarte ich von dir, dass du das auch tust!"

Hermine wollte etwas sagen. Zum einen wollte sie klarstellen, dass sie keineswegs sicher war, ob sie hier wieder wohnen wollte, zum anderen wollte sich entschuldigen, rechtfertigen, besorgt nachfragen, wie denn die Nacht gewesen war und ob man sowas nicht hätte ahnen können, als er alleine in sein Zimmer geschlichen war, doch alles, wozu sie imstande war, war ein schwaches Nicken. Nicht wirklich ein Zugeständnis an seine Forderungen. Auch kein Versprechen an Draco oder gar eine Einwilligung, den Befehlen von Lucius Malfoy von nun an zu gehorchen.  
Nur, in ihr war alles so schwer geworden, als ob man ihr einen schweren Stein umgehängt hätte und als würde die Last dieses unsichtbaren Gewichtes ihr Herz umschließen und alles mit sich nach unten ziehen. So auch ihren Kopf, der unter der Last wie ferngesteuert nickte.

„Ich bin bereit, mich für die Ohrfeige und den Streit zu entschuldigen, wenn du zugibst, dass du gestern ein egoistisches Kind warst."

Das Gewicht des Steines wich, als ob die Wucht des Erstaunens über das soeben gehörte, ihn von ihr herunter gerissen hätte. Hermines Kopf ruckte nach oben. Lucius starrte sie aus kalten Augen an, während Rodolphus neben ihm leicht genervt den Kopf schüttelte. „Lucius…"

„Ich… Sir, ich…", stammelte Hermine und sah die beiden abwechselnd perplex an.

Rodolphus verdrehte die Augen und schob ebenfalls seinen Teller weg, der vor Hermines Augen wie von Geisterhand verschwand. „Der Heiler hat ihm gesagt, dass er sich benommen hat wie ein Kleinkind und etwas entgegenkommender sein muss, wenn das ganze funktionieren soll."

Lucius' Miene nach war das mit dem Kleinkind gar nicht so falsch. „Er hat es nicht ausdrücklich zu mir gesagt!"

„Doch, hat er. Er hat gesagt, dass du kindisch bist, freundlicher sein sollst und ihr Zeit lassen musst, ihre Freunde zu sehen."

„Er hat aber auch etwas über Narzissa gesagt", trotzte Lucius beleidigt.

Rodolphus seufzte. „Lucius… Narzissa… das… ja, natürlich hat er das gesagt, aber… wir sollen daran arbeiten, die Situation jetzt zu verbessern. Auf Narzissa ist in der Beziehung im Moment einfach kein Verlass."

„Also schön!" Lucius edles Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer hässlichen, beleidigten Fratze. „Da es ja nun üblich ist, immer mir alleine die Schuld an allem zu geben…"

„…das hat doch keiner gesagt",

„… dann von mir aus. Ich bin nett und umgänglich, aber nur wenn die", er ruckte mit dem Daumen in Richtung Hermine, „keine solchen Aktionen wie gestern mehr bringt!"

„Ich…. Ich… also." Hermine schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und nickte. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich gestern unfair und von mir aus auch egoistisch war. Aber ich… ich wollte doch nur meine Freunde mal wieder sehen weil… ja, also für mich ist das doch auch Stress. Ich wollte ihm ja nicht wehtun und es tut mir leid, aber… irgendwann kann ich auch nicht mehr. Ich brauche auch Erholung…"

„Man sollte meinen, dass du dich jeden Tag erholen kannst, arbeitslos wie du bist."

„Lucius…"

„Sir, Sie wissen ganz genau, wie schwer es für Muggelgeborene ist Arbeit zu finden." Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme trotzig vor der Brust und funkelte zornig. „Dank Ihren ganzen Gesetzen aus dem letzten Jahr will mich niemand einstellen. Denken Sie denn, ich will in diesem Haus tatenlos rumsitzen, während alle meine Freunde etwas Nützliches zu tun haben?"

Die Antwort blieb ihnen erspart. Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco kam mit den beiden Hauselfen zurück.

„Hat er es dir gesagt?", schnarrte er bitter, als er neben Hermine stand.

Sie nickte matt und versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, was das für ihn bedeutete.

„Bist du jetzt wieder da?", fragte er nur.

Hermine nickte abermals.

„… dann geh ich jetzt schlafen, ich bin müde."

Der Stein war wieder da. Noch viel bedrückender und schwerer als zuvor.

Er hatte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, wobei seine Ärmel für einen Moment leicht hochrutschten, so dass sie kurz die Verbände um seine Handgelenke sehen musste.

Was sollte sie angesichts dessen noch sagen?

Xxx

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Draco?", fragte Heilerin Chang und ließ sich mit freundlichem Lächeln neben dem Heiler nieder.

„Scheiße!"

Der Heiler zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch und Draco hätte ihm am liebsten die tiefen Lachfalten aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Er war sauer, nein, wütend, richtig wütend. Da saßen die beiden Mistkrähen, lachten ihn aus und er konnte nichts dagegen machen, entwürdigt und entrechtet wie er war.

„War das Ihre Idee?"

„Was denn?"

„Dieses ganze Theater um mich."

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, da müssen Sie schon deutlicher werden." Verlogen und schadenfroh wie er zweifellos war, fischte sich der Heiler einen Keks aus der Schale vor ihm, reichte seiner Kollegin ebenfalls einen und besaß danach sogar noch die Frechheit, Draco ebenfalls einen geben zu wollen.

„Hören Sie auf, mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln, ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, verdammt. Ich will keinen Keks!" Er verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete den Heiler wütend, während der die Keksschale mit einem lakonischen Schulterzucken wieder wegstellte.

„Hmm." Sayer rutschte ein weniger weiter nach hinten in seinen Sessel, schürzte die Lippen und musterte Draco eine ganze Weile lang eingehend. So als würde er sehr angestrengt darüber nachdenken, ob er tatsächlich das sagen sollte, was ihm so offensichtlich im Kopf herumspukte. „Sie fühlen sich also entrechtet und entwürdigt?"

„Das ist ja nun offensichtlich. Ich bin bei Ihnen und will nicht hier sein. Ich wohne wieder bei meinen Eltern und will es nicht. Ich werde rund um die Uhr bewacht und mein Vater und meine Freundin planen meinen Tagesablauf auf die Minute genau."

„Sie fühlen sich fremdbestimmt", papageite Heilerin Chang unausstehlich sanft.

„Ich fühle mich fremdbestimmt? Ja, verdammt nochmal, ich bin fremdbestimmt! Jede Sekunde. Ja, ich… Scheiße… mein Vater hat eine ganze Schar von Hauselfen dazu abgestellt, mich keine einzige Sekunde am Tag allein zu lassen!" Draco schnappte wütend nach Luft und presste dann mit einem einzigen Atemzug die ganze entwürdigende Wahrheit heraus. „Die sehen mir sogar beim Kacken zu. Wissen Sie, wie das ist? Die stehen nicht nur beim Essen neben mir, damit ich mich nicht mit der Gabel ersteche, die kleben auch an mir, wenn ich duschen gehe. Die stehen neben mir, wenn ich schlafe und die gehen mit mir aufs Klo." Draco war es egal, ob sie das nun an seine Eltern weitergaben oder nicht. Das war sein Leben und er hatte ein Recht auf das, was ihm außerdem nun endgültig unmöglich gemacht worden war. „Können Sie mir mal sagen, wie man da noch Sex haben soll, wenn ständig drei Hauselfen im Schlafzimmer rumstehen und darauf achten, dass ich mich nicht mit dem Bettlaken erhänge oder was weiß ich, versuche, mich mit der Seife zu vergiften?"

Sayer seufzte, dann nickte er bedächtig. „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Sie sind ein junger Mann und fühlen sich zum Kleinkind degradiert. Es gibt so vieles, das Sie ablehnen und im Moment trotzdem gezwungen werden zu tun."

Draco zuckte die Achseln und verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. Das war eine ziemlich genaue Wiederholung dessen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Dafür bekam dieser Mann nun Geld…

„Wie zum Beispiel am Leben zu sein?"

Ihm wurde innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils übel. Der höhnisch verzogene Mund gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, seine Mundwinkel sanken herab. Ebenso wie auch sein Herz irgendwo weit unter seinen Magen gerutscht war. Er fühlte sich nackt. Dieses unangenehme Gefühl, das er seit Juni so oft hatte. Er konnte nicht wirklich nicken, nur angedeutet. Er konnte auch nichts dazu sagen, das wäre undenkbar gewesen. Sayers Blick nach hatte er aber verstanden.

Er legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander und hob die Brauen. „Sie denken, dass auch das Ihre Entscheidung sein sollte, ob Sie weiterleben oder nicht."

Draco grunzte unbestimmt und schlang seine Arme noch etwas enger um sich.

„Gut, folgendes: Sie fühlen sich von Ihren Eltern entmündigt, bloßgestellt und, wie ich glaube, auch vor Ihrer Freundin gedemütigt und fürchten, dass sie Sie nur noch als Pflegling und nicht mehr als Mann sieht?"

Draco spürte, wie das Blut, das vorhin aus seinem Körper in seine Zehen gewichen war, nun scheinbar hundertfach verstärkt in seine Wangen zurückschoss. „Äh… ja."

Sayer nickte. „Tja, ich gebe zu, die Möglichkeit besteht. Aber genau darum geht es ja. Wir könnten so verbleiben, dass Ihre Aufpasser Sie an einer weit längeren Leine als bisher laufen lassen."

Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch die Heilerin gebot ihm mit einer Geste zu schweigen. „Ihnen ist klar, dass wir ihre Familie angewiesen haben, Sie unter keinen Umständen auch nur eine Sekunde alleine zu lassen?"

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja, natürlich und die gehorchen Ihnen mit Vergnügen. Aber sie machen sowieso alles, was ihnen einfällt, um sich so richtig über mich lustig machen zu können!"

„Nein, Draco, sie machen das, weil sie entsetzliche Angst um Sie haben. Immerhin war das der zweite Suizidversuchen in vier Monaten."

Draco senkte die Augen auf seine Oberschenkel und presste die Lippen zusammen. Dazu wollte er nichts sagen. Auch wenn ihm natürlich klar war, dass er genau deswegen, weil man mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte, heute Morgen zu den beiden Oberwächtern beordert worden war.

„Nun gut, Draco. Diese Bewachung ist im Moment eine Notwendigkeit, da wir weitere Selbstmordversuche befürchten und nicht tatenlos zusehen dürfen!"

„Warum denn nicht?", murmelte Draco matt. „Ist doch mein Leben. Das ist doch meine Sache, wenn ich nicht mehr will! Wer sind Sie denn, dass Sie das zu entscheiden haben?"

„Hmm, vielleicht haben Sie recht."

Dracos Kopf schoss ruckartig nach oben. Er starrte den Heiler mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ja?"

„Ja, Draco. Sie haben in gewisser Weise recht. Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann und wenn Sie tatsächlich um jeden Preis sterben wollen, dann werden wir Sie nicht davon abhalten können. Nur… wir, also alle, die sich um Sie sorgen, befürchten, dass Sie voreilig sind. Dass Sie wegen etwas sterben wollen, mit dem Sie vielleicht in Zukunft doch leben könnten. Unüberlegt, das könnte dieser Versuch gewesen sein. Ich schlage Ihnen einen Handel vor. Wenn Sie uns die Chance geben, Ihnen zu helfen, wenn Sie über einen bestimmten Zeitraum einfach mal bei allem, was wir Ihnen so anbieten können, mitmachen, dann werden wir Ihrer Familie sagen, dass sie die Dauerbewachung einstellen sollen. Und, Draco, ich verspreche Ihnen, wenn Sie nach Ablauf der vereinbarten Zeit immer noch der Meinung sind, dass es keine Chance für Sie gibt, dann werden wir Ihnen nicht im Wege stehen."

Draco richtete sich auf und sah abwechselnd von Sayer zu Chang. Unschlüssig was er zu alledem sagen, oder wie er überhaupt darauf reagieren sollte, konnte er sich nur unsicher den Nacken reiben und die beiden vor ihm mit großen, fragenden Augen ansehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie helfen können." Niemand würde ihm die Bilder aus dem Kopf nehmen können. Niemand würde aus ihm wieder den Draco machen können, der er vor der Todesserzeit gewesen war. Es war unmöglich, ihm sein altes Leben zurückzugeben. Alles, war er einmal gewesen war, war mit jeder weiteren Aktion ein bisschen mehr gestorben und nun… war er nur noch ein labiler Verrückter, der seiner Familie und seiner Freundin das Leben zur Hölle machte. Jemand, der, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, Dinge getan hatte, die ihn nicht mehr an sein eigenes Recht zu leben glauben ließen. Warum sollte ausgerechnet er leben, wenn so viele wegen ihm gestorben waren?

Nackt. Vollkommen bloßgestellt fühlte er sich. Zusätzlich gehäutet, so dass all das, was sonst von einer schützenden Schicht überdeckt war, nun bloß, wund und blutend vor den Heilern ausgebreitet war und schmerzte. Er hasste es. Er hasste es, seine eigene Schwäche zu fühlen und nichts dagegen machen zu können. Ehrlich sein zu müssen. „Sie können nichts ungeschehen machen."

„Richtig!" Sayer nickte. Er lächelte freundlich und lehnte sich nun weiter nach vorne, näher an Draco heran, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und die Hände gefaltet. „Das kann ich nicht. Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Ich kann Ihnen, genau genommen, gar nicht versprechen, dass wir Ihnen helfen können, aber wir können es versuchen. Ich kann Ihnen nichts von alledem, was Ihnen Ihr Leben im Moment so wertlos zu machen scheint, abnehmen. Ich kann aber versuchen, Ihnen dabei zu helfen, es zu ertragen. Wir könnten gemeinsam einen Weg zu finden, wie sie es zunächst einmal aushalten können, es akzeptieren und irgendwann damit …weiterleben können. Ich verspreche nicht, dass es klappt. Ich verspreche nicht, dass es einfach wird oder dass ihr Umfeld Ihnen diesen Weg leicht machen wird. Aber die Möglichkeit gibt es und ich finde, wir sollten das versuchen."

„Und wenn ich nicht will? Und wenn es nicht klappt?"

Sayer schürzte die Lippen und hob in einer gleichgültigen Geste die Hände. „Nun ja, wer auf Ewigkeiten tot sein will, hat durch ein paar weitere Monate doch eigentlich nichts verloren. Ich verbiete Ihnen den Freitod nicht. Das ist ab heute Ihre Entscheidung. Allerdings nur, wenn Sie vorher andere Möglichkeiten versucht haben und sich an den Handel halten."

Draco legte den Kopf schief und ließ sich die Worte des Heilers noch einmal durch den Geist gehen. Er hatte nicht gesagt, dass er Draco nicht verstehen könnte und weder er noch die Heilerin hatten gesagt, dass sie Draco einen weiteren Versuch verbieten würden, wenn er nur ein bisschen abwartete. „Wie lange und was müsste ich machen?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nun ja, ein paar Monate müssen Sie uns schon geben. Zumindest in der Beziehung, können wir nicht hexen." Die Heilerin lachte leise und lächelte ihrem Kollegen zu, um ihn aufzufordern, weiterzusprechen. Offensichtlich hatten sie das Ganze schon genau vorgeplant, doch einerlei, die Idee an sich schien gar nicht so verkehrt. Zumal man ihm offenbar dann erlauben würde, alleine auf die Toilette zu gehen und… nun ja, auch nachts mit Hermine alleine zu sein.

„Wir dachten an einen Zeitraum von mindestens sechs Monaten. Ich muss allerdings gleich vorausschicken, dass das zu kurz ist, um alle Probleme zu bewältigen. Aber das wäre zumindest ein Zeitraum, nach dem Sie abschätzen können, ob Ihnen die Therapie irgendetwas bringt. Verstehen Sie, in letzter Konsequenz werden wir Sie nicht vom Suizid abhalten, wenn es eine überlegte Entscheidung ist und wenn Sie für sich mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass das, was wir hier tun, Ihnen nicht hilft. Aber vielleicht hilft es ja. Nun… was wir von ihnen möchten, in diesen sechs Monaten. Sie werden sich an allen Therapieangeboten beteiligen. Sie werden beim Sport mitmachen, Sie werden in den Gruppengesprächen mitmachen, Sie werden Ihre Aufgaben hier erledigen – und zwar nur Sie, nicht jemand, den Sie dafür bezahlen. Sie werden sich täglich mindestens an einem Gruppenangebot beteiligen und außerdem zu mir und Heilerin Chang kommen."

„Mach ich doch schon", murmelte er trotzig und senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Füße.

„Bei mir", wandte die Heilerin ein, „sitzen Sie in der Ecke und starren die Wand an, albern mit anderen Patienten herum oder lesen Zeitung. Bei Heiler Sayer verstummen Sie fast komplett. Uns ist durchaus klar, dass es nicht einfach ist, sich auf eine Therapie einzulassen. Zumal, wenn sie nicht ganz freiwillig begonnen wurde. Nun, wenn Sie aber sicher entscheiden wollen, ob Ihnen das Ganze etwas bringt oder nicht, dann müssen Sie es auch so annehmen, wie es gedacht ist. Sie werden also bei mir an den Gruppenübungen teilnehmen und in der Einzeltherapie werde ich Ihnen Aufgaben stellen, die Sie bewältigen müssen. Es geht dabei vor allem darum, weniger sensibel auf äußere Reize zu reagieren und ja… diese extremen Stimmungsschwankungen zu reduzieren. Und mit meinem Kollegen… nun… müssen Sie reden."

Draco seufzte schwer. „Reden…"

„Sie wissen, wie das geht?"

Draco hob den Kopf, schenkte dem Heiler einen abfälligen Todesblick und senkte die Augen wieder. „Ich weiß genau, was Sie hören wollen. Sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen von den Todessern erzähle, das will ich aber nicht!" Wenn Draco so darüber nachdachte, was ihm manchmal in den Bildern gezeigt wurde, woran er sich trotz des Drogensumpfs von damals erinnern konnte und was sein Vater angedeutet hatte… Nein, lieber würde er sich bis zu dem Rest seines Lebens mehrmals täglich vor den Hauselfen entblößen, als das er auch nur ein Wort über das, was er dort getan hatte, zu einem Nichttodesser sagen würde. Soviel hatte er schon begriffen. „Normale" Menschen verstanden das nicht und würden ihn für ein Monster halten.

Draco war nämlich klar, warum Hermine gegangen war. Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ihn auch seine Mutter mied. Sie fürchteten ihn und hielten ihn für abartig. Warum auch immer Hermine zurückgekommen war, ganz sicher verachtete sie ihn und wenn sie auch nur im Entferntesten wüsste, was wirklich vorgefallen war, würde sie nie wieder im Leben auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihm reden.

„Hmm, ich verstehe, dass Sie das nicht wollen und das verlange ich von Ihnen auch nicht."

„Nein?"

„Nein. Zunächst, zumindest. Zunächst würde es schon reichen, wenn Sie überhaupt mit mir reden. Über alles, was Sie im Moment so bewegt. Draco, ich versichere Ihnen, ich bin weder ein Detektiv noch von der Polizei. Sie müssen vor mir nichts offenbaren, das Sie geheim halten wollen. Es sind Ihre Erinnerungen, die gehören Ihnen. Aber, nun, viele der Männer hier leiden unter ihren Erlebnissen. Sie fühlen sich von Bildern verfolgt und spüren sehr viel Scham und Schmerz, wenn sie über ihre Vergangenheit nachdenken. Manchmal so viel, dass sie lieber sterben wollen, als diese Erinnerungen weiter auszuhalten."

Eine Minute der Pause. Draco schluckte und gab sich die größte Mühe, unbeteiligt auszusehen, innerlich jedoch fühlte er sich ertappt.

„Sie müssen mir nichts sagen, was Sie nicht offenbaren wollen. Aber vielen hilft es, wenn sie zumindest andeutungsweise über die Dinge reden, die sie quälen. Wir können uns diese Erlebnisse dann ansehen und darüber nachdenken, wieso Sie damals so gehandelt haben, ob Sie überhaupt andere Möglichkeiten gehabt hätten und wie Sie das im Nachhinein bewerten. Nein, Draco. Kein Grund, so verängstigt auszusehen, wirklich nicht. Das dauert noch. Es ist allgemein sinnvoll, wenn wir zu diesen Dingen erst später kommen. Es ist sehr belastend und anstrengend, sich seinem Trauma zu stellen, das machen wir erst, wenn Sie so weit im Alltag klar kommen, dass Sie eine zusätzliche Belastung aushalten können. Ich werde Ihnen Wege zeigen, wie Sie diese Sitzungen bewältigen können… das ist schwer, anstrengend und ich weiß, dass das sehr schmerzhaft ist. Das machen wir erst dann, wenn Sie sich dafür bereit fühlen. Nicht ich, nicht Ihre Freundin oder sonst jemand. Also, was denken Sie. Wollen wir das sechs Monate lang versuchen?"

„Und wenn ich, wenn ich dann doch…"

„Dann sind Sie impulsiv, voreilig und nicht dazu in der Lage, wohl überlegte Entscheidungen zu treffen. Dann müssen wir Sie wieder solange vor sich selbst schützen, bis wir Ihnen das zutrauen! Also, was sagen Sie?"

Draco seufzte schwer und nickte. Immerhin hatten sie ihm nichts ausgeredet und sogar verstanden, dass das seine Entscheidung war.

Es wurde ein Vertrag aufgesetzt, den beide, Heiler und Draco, unterzeichneten. Auf einen unbrechbaren Schwur verzichtete man aus verständlichen Gründen.

xxx

Hermine fand, dass dieser Vertrag keine gute Idee war. Sie hatte dem Heiler mehrere Auszüge aus Fachmagazinen rezitiert, in denen die hohe Wiederholungsrate von Selbstmordversuchen aufgelistet worden waren und gesagt, dass Dracos statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit innerhalb der nächsten Wochen einen erneuten Versuch zu begehen bei…

Der Heiler hatte sie abgewürgt und gesagt, dass er das sehr wohl wisse, aber dass man sich bei dieser Vorgehensweise eine ganze Menge gedacht hätte.

Draco hätte als Todesser und in der Schule unter enormen Druck gestanden. Er wäre so lange immer wieder zu allem Möglichen gezwungen worden, bis er vollkommen das Gefühl für sich selbst und seine Bedürfnisse verloren hätte. Die Dinge, zu denen man ihn gezwungen hatte, waren durch die Bank weg alle schlimm für ihn gewesen. Wenn man jetzt Druck und noch mehr Zwang ausübte, würde das nur Abwehr und Angst auslösen.

Therapie war aber nur möglich, wenn er freiwillig mitmachte. Es musste zumindest ein bisschen guten Willen seinerseits geben, sonst könnte man nichts machen und würde ihn eher in Panik versetzen, statt ihm zu helfen. Nun hätte er diesen Vertrag unterzeichnet und sich bereit erklärt, in der Therapie bei allem, was ihm geboten wurde, mitzuarbeiten. So tragisch die Bedingungen auch waren, die dazu geführt hatten, dann wäre das doch insgesamt ein großer Schritt nach vorne.

Außerdem, so erklärte der Heiler mit traurigen Augen, sei es leider wirklich so. Wenn jemand partout sterben wollte, dann würde er das in der Regel auch schaffen. Jemanden gegen den entschiedenen Willen am Leben zu erhalten, sei ethisch nicht nur fraglich, sondern auch meist illusorisch. Wer es wirklich ernst meinte, der schaffte es auch irgendwann.

Draco war seiner Einschätzung nach so jemand. Mit diesem Vertrag hätten sie zumindest eine Chance und eine sechsmonatige Schonzeit und danach… danach müsste man eben weitersehen.

Lucius reagierte auf dieses „weitersehen" mit einem bunten Strauß von Drohungen, wie er den Heiler verklagen würde in mehr Variationen, als dieser noch Haare hatte. Dennoch willigte er irgendwann ein, die Hauselfen aus Dracos Toilette wieder abzuziehen. Mit etwas Überredung auch aus anderen Lebensbereichen seines Sohnes.

Die Forderung des Heilers, „netter" zu Hermine zu sein, legte er auf seine sehr individuelle Art aus. Er schrieb ihr immer noch Eulen, statt sie direkt anzusprechen wenn er sie sah, doch immerhin ließ er sich auf Absprachen ein und hielt sich während den Mahlzeiten mit Beleidigungen zurück.

Narzissa… war kaum anwesend.

Xxx

Das Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und Draco war noch einige Tage etwas angespannt. Er war in ihrer Gegenwart wortkarg und wenn sie zu ihm ins Bett kroch, stellte er sich stets schlafend. Hermine selbst merkte zwar, dass es da noch mehr als ihre rüden Worte gab, an denen er in Bezug auf sie knabberte, doch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was das sein konnte.

Überraschenderweise erwies sich ein Briefwechsel mit Luna – der einzigen, mit der sie auch nur ansatzweise über diese Beziehung reden konnte - als augenöffnend.

Hermine war an besagtem Nachmittag wütend zu Harry gegangen, ihrem besten Freund, der ganz alleine in London wohnte und hatte dort auch übernachtet.

Draco war eifersüchtig und machte sich Sorgen, dass Hermine vielleicht aus lauter Frust mit Harry… So albern das in Hermines Augen auch war, Draco schien es für möglich zu halten. Nachdem sie ihm mehrmals voll Überzeugung versichert hatte, dass das jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft lag, geruhte er wieder, sie bei ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen in sein Bett zu bemerken.

Und wieder begann die immer gleichbleibende Tristesse des Alltags.

Kurze Zeit später bekam Hermine einen Brief, auf den sie nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Gespräch, das ich mal im Ministerium hatte?", fragte sie Draco, aufgewühlt vor Freude.

„Nein, welches? Du hattest mehrere und alle waren mies."

Es war bereits nach dem Abendessen und Draco hatte sich abermals sehr früh in schlafen gelegt. Dementsprechend mürrisch war er nun, sich von der quietschfidelen Hermine geweckt zu sehen.

„Nein, nein, das war nicht mies. Das war toll… Das war nur wegen… also, weil ich muggelgeboren bin, da waren sie skeptisch, aber jetzt… ich hab die Stelle!"

Hermine jubelte und johlte. Mit dem Umschlag in der Hand sprang sie zu Draco aufs Bett und hüpfte wie eine Vierjährige um ihn herum. „Ich hab die Stelle, ich hab die Stelle, ich hab die Stelle!"

„Ja! Ist ja gut!"

Er riss ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand, um die so freudenauslösende Nachricht selbst zu lesen. „Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe", schnarrte er abwertend, knüllte das Pergament zusammen und warf es an Hermine, die hochsprang, um es zu fangen, vorbei an die Wand. „Die verdienen überhaupt nichts, Aufstiegschancen hast du keine und niemand nimmt dich ernst. Das ist fast so schlimm wie die Muggelabteilung."

Damit drehte er sich um, zog sich die Decke hoch über die Schultern und war für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr ansprechbar.

Stinkwütend, dass Hermine eine Stelle hatte und er nicht.

Hermine bekam einen Schreibtisch in einem Großraumbüro mit zwanzig Kollegen. Keiner hier hatte eine volle Stelle, alle waren halbtags oder für sechs Stunden eingeteilt, was ein ohnehin schon mageres Grundgehalt noch einmal deutlich schmälerte.  
Nichtsdestotrotz bombardierte man sie gleich an ihrem ersten Tag mit stapelweise Gesetzestexten, die sie alle so schnell wie möglich auswendig lernen sollte.

Die höheren Ministeriumsbeamten behandelten sie wie Luft und ihre Kollegen warnten sie vor, dass sie, sechs offizielle Stunden hin oder her, stets damit rechnen müsste, vieles zu Hause zu erledigen und dass sie sich darauf gefasst machen müsste, die ihr zugewiesenen Fälle auch vor Gericht zu vertreten.

Hermine fühlte sich wie im Himmel.

Bereits an ihrem zweiten Arbeitstag zogen jedoch schon erste Wolken durch das Paradies. Hermine irrte in ihrer Mittagspause eine halbe Stunde durch das Ministerium, da Harry gemeint hatte, dass sie sich doch treffen könnten.

Sie solle vor der Kantine auf ihn warten. Hermine hatte auch gestern schon gesucht, gefunden hatte sie besagten Raum aber noch nicht. Wie sie so unversehens und nichts Böses ahnend durch einen weit größeren, prunkvolleren Korridor wanderte, der aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auch nicht in der Kantine enden würde, und schon umkehren wollte, fühlte sie sich auf einmal von hinten gepackt. Hermine schrie entsetzt auf. Ein starker Arm kugelte ihr fast das Gelenk aus und Sekunden später raubten ihr dichte Nebenschwaden die Sicht und den Atem.

Hermine dachte im ersten Moment an Entführung oder an einen Giftgasangriff, doch schon Sekunden später offenbarte sich ihr die fast ebenso schockierende Realität.

Als die Rauchschwaden sich lichteten, sah sich Hermine Auge in Auge mit dem alten und neuen Zaubereiminister Fudge, der ihr freudestrahlend die Hand schüttelte.

Neben ihm drei Männer in sündhaft teuren Roben, die sie alle ausgesprochen wohlwollend anlächelten. Der Mann, der sie gepackt hatte, stand in der Mitte. Ein freudenstrahlender Lucius reckte ihr herzlich die Arme entgegen, zog sie erneut kräftig an seine Brust und erklärte dem Minister voller Stolz, wie tolerant er doch inzwischen geworden war und was für eine Freude es doch wäre, so jemanden wie Hermine in seiner Familie zu haben.

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen, weinen oder würgen sollte. Da sie für all diese Dinge Sauerstoff gebracht hätte und Lucius sie so fest an sich presste, als ob er sie auf einen Inch Breite zusammenquetschen wollte, konnte sie letztendlich keine dieser Ideen verwirklichen.

Lucius frohlockte und posaunte, wie sehr er sich doch in Leuten wie Hermine geirrt hätte und dass er es ja nie für möglich gehalten hätte, dass sein Sohn so eine nette Freundin mit nach Hause bringen würde. Dann sagte er noch, dass man ja für alles, was Draco aufmunterte, dankbar sein musste und machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. Der Minister und die beiden Unbekannten seufzten schwer, halfen Lucius beim Traurigsein und tätschelten zuerst Lucius und dann Hermine mitleidig die Schultern. „Der arme Junge…"

Und schon wurde Hermine wieder gedrückt, gequetscht und geschüttelt. Nach etwa zehn Minuten wandte Hermine vorsichtig ein, dass ihre Pause vorbei sei und sie zurück müsste, um ihren Arbeitsplatz zu suchen.

„Ach, da bringe ich dich doch gerne hin!", schalmeite Lucius hilfreich, hakte sich bei ihr ein und schob sie in Richtung Aufzug. Sobald der Minister und seine Kollegen außer Sichtweite waren, ließ er so abrupt von ihr ab, als ob er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hätte. „Und jetzt verzieh dich", blaffte er, schubste sie in den Aufzug und zog ab.

Hermine hatte aus dieser Begegnung zwei Dinge gelernt.

Erstens: Lucius war wirklich genauso schleimig, wie alle, die ihn kannten, besonders seine eigene Frau, immer behauptet hatten.

Zweitens: Nun wusste sie auch, wem sie ihre plötzliche Einstellung zu verdanken hatte und was damit bezweckt wurde.

Diplomatie auf höherer Ebene.

xxx

Links von Sayers Schreibtisch war ein Erker in die Wand eingelassen, in dem eine gepolsterte Fensterbank eingebaut worden war. Hierauf hatte sich Draco zusammengekauert. Er hielt seine Knie eng umschlungen und lehnte Kopf und Schultern gegen die kühlende Fensterscheibe.

Es war einfacher, wenn er Sayer nicht ansehen musste. Aus vielen Gründen. Ein Grund war Harvey. Harvey, ein Schmusehase, den Sayer irgendwann einmal auf einem Muggelflohmarkt erstanden hatte, war sein Vertrauter, wenn er hier war.

Sayer hatte ihm gesagt, dass es manchen Menschen half, wenn sie nicht „alleine" waren, wenn sie offen reden sollten. Er hatte es recht ausführlich erklärt und Draco dann das Kinderspielzeug so strahlend in die Hand gedrückt, dass Draco sich fragte, wer hier eigentlich der Verrückte war.

Dennoch akzeptierte er Harvey. Harvey war das ideale Opfer, wenn er mal wieder wütend auf Lucius war (und wann war er das nicht?), wenn er erzählte, wie sehr er den Orden hasste und wenn er zugeben musste, dass er vor allem Ron Weasley hasste, weil er wohl auf alle Ewigkeiten sein Rivale und Opfer bleiben würde. Harvey beschwerte sich nicht. Er durfte ihn schlagen, treten, ihm die Ohren herausreißen und die Augen ausstechen.

Am Ende der Sitzung wurde er von Sayer regelmäßig geheilt. Manchmal forderte er Draco dazu auf, es selbst zu tun. Der lehnte aber mit der Begründung ab, dass er das nicht über sich brachte.

Harvey beschützte ihn aber auch, wenn er sich gedemütigt und unverstanden fühlte. Das war mehr als Draco jedem anderen Menschen auf der Welt zutraute. Deswegen hielt er den Hasen auch jetzt an sich gedrückt. Seine Arme lösten sich von den Knien, statt der Knie drückte er nun Harvey vor seine Brust und streichelte ihm gedankenverloren die langen Hasenohren, während er mit tonloser Stimme wie betäubt leierte:

„Ich glaube, man sieht es mir an. Ich meine jetzt nicht das Dunkle Mal hier." Er ließ Harveys Ohren für einen Moment los, streckte Sayer seinen linken Arm hin und zog sein Hemd so weit hoch, dass man das Mal bis knapp zu den Augenhöhlen des Schädels sehen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um zu verdeutlichen, dass etwas anderes gemeint war, rollte das Hemd wieder hinunter und fuhr damit fort, Harvey die Ohren zu kraulen. „Man verändert sich. Irgendwie verändert man sich und das kann man dann im Gesicht sehen. Vielleicht hab' ich die Maske auch zu oft abgezogen, vielleicht erinnern sich ja manche an mein Gesicht. Weiß nicht. Vielleicht wissen manche auch noch, wie ich rieche oder rede. Aber von all dem abgesehen. Man sieht es mir an, da bin ich sicher."

Sayer, der mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in einem riesigen, apricotfarbenen Plüschsessel saß, beugte sich ein wenig vor, verengte die Augen und erklärte mit prüfendem Blick: „Ich sehe nichts. Ich finde, Sie sehen wie ein ganz normaler junger Mann aus."

Draco schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und drückte den Hasen etwas enger an sich. „Weil Sie nicht richtig hingucken. Das passt Ihnen nicht, in Ihre Weltanschauung und deswegen gucken Sie nicht richtig. Aber alle anderen sehen es ganz sicher. Ich weiß es. In der Schule haben es auch alle gesehen und wenn ich jetzt irgendwo raus muss, also wenn ich zu Ihnen gehe, woanders können die mich nicht hin zwingen, dann gucken mich die Leute immer auf der Straße an und alle wissen es." Er schluckte und murmelte beschämt. „Ich würde am liebsten den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer bleiben. Ich kann ihre Blicke nicht ertragen. Sie sehen mich an und wissen, was ich bin und was ich gemacht habe und sie hassen mich. Ich weiß es, sie sehen mich an und hassen mich." Er schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Harvey noch fester an sich. „Ich will einfach niemanden mehr sehen. Verstehen Sie das?"

Er hörte Sayer seufzen. Dem Geräusch nach zog er gerade seine Brille ab. Er hörte ihn atmen und danach rubbelte etwas. Vermutlich putzte er die Brille schon wieder mit seiner Krawatte. Muggelfreundidiot… das tat er nur, um ihn zu ärgern.

Draußen vor der Klinik sah er ein paar Kinder, die stehen blieben und den Kopf zum Himmel reckten. Draco zog sich etwas weiter zurück, um auch nicht zufällig in ihr Sichtfeld zu kommen.

„Woran erkennen Sie denn, dass diese Leute Sie hassen?", fragte der Therapeut sachlich. „Wie äußert sich das, nennen Sie mir mal ein Beispiel."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß nicht. Ist eher so ein Gefühl. Ich sehe es in ihren Augen, denke ich."

„Sie sind sich also nicht sicher? Was tun die Leute denn, wenn sie Sie ansehen?"

„Sie sehen mich an und gehen weiter."

„Sie tun also nichts, was sie nicht bei jedem anderen auch tun?"

„Nein, das stimmt so nicht", protestierte Draco ärgerlich über soviel Begriffsstutzigkeit in Anbetracht offensichtlicher Tatsachen. „Sie haben das noch nicht gesehen. Immer, sie sehen mich immer an und… das kann ich nicht beschreiben. Ich guck auch nicht gerne hin. Ist mir unangenehm. Ich beeile mich immer, so schnell wie möglich von der Straße runter zu kommen."

„Zeigen Sie es mir. Wir können nachher gemeinsam durch die Stadt gehen und dann erklären Sie mir, was Sie meinen."

„Sind Sie taub und blöd?" Draco warf den Hasen zu Boden drehte sich dem Heiler zu. „Ich sagte doch, ich gehe nie freiwillig raus. Vergessen Sie's. Deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

Sayer kratzte sich am Kinn und drehte die Augen nach oben, als würde er gerade angestrengt über etwas nachdenken. „Nun ja, aber woher wollen Sie denn wissen, dass alle Menschen Sie mit Hass in den Augen ansehen? Immerhin sind Sie ja die meiste Zeit drinnen. Da treffen Sie doch niemanden und wenn Sie unter anderen Leuten sind, dann bemerken Sie deren Blicke doch auch nicht, weil Sie nicht hinsehen. Und mehr als gucken machen die Leute nicht, oder? Und selbst das wissen Sie nicht genau, wenn Sie außerhalb des Manors immer nur auf den Boden starren."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich, schnappte nach Harvey, um ihn erneut an sich zu pressen und schwieg aus Protest. Er würde sich nicht dazu provozieren lassen, auf diesen Quatsch auch noch zu antworten.

Heiler Sayer erwies sich im Laufe des Nachmittags als absoluter Sadist. Er hätte ihn töten können vor Wut. Ganz sicher war es die Idee dieses schwachsinnigen Muggelfreundes. Obwohl er es durchaus mit Chang gemeinsam ausgeheckt haben könnte. Gemeinsam beim Mittagessen. Sie hatten ganz bestimmt gemeinsam in der Cafeteria gesessen, hatten sich über ihn kaputt gelacht und dabei ihre neueste Folterstrategie entworfen.

Welche? Chang verkündete Draco trocken, dass er ab nun jeden Freitag mit ihr und Hermine abwechselnd in der Winkelgasse und in Muggellondon einkaufen, Eis essen und spazieren gehen musste.

Wäre Sam nicht dabei gewesen hätte er die Heilerin erwürgt.

Es waren ja nicht nur die Blicke… er war es doch genauso selbst. Wie auf einem Präsentierteller fühlte er sich, wenn er das Manor verlassen musste. Es war ja nicht so, dass Draco noch nicht mitbekommen hätte, dass seine Ausraster meist unangebracht waren und die Umwelt erschreckten.

Er war ein Monster und alle konnten es sehen.

Xxx

Mitte November flatterte Hermine eine Eule ins Großraumbüro, die sie nur allzu gut kannte. „Parcival!" Allein das, war schon unangenehm genug, denn sofort fühlten sich drei ihrer Kollegen dazu berufen ihr mitzuteilen, dass das doch die Eule von Lucius Malfoy sei. Hermine nickte knapp und beschloss so zu tun, als sei diese Eule kein Grund zur Beunruhigung.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", entfuhr es ihr empört, nachdem sie das frei Haus gelieferte Pergament entrollt hatte. „Dieser… dieser… also jetzt geht er zu weit!"

„Neue Muggelgesetze?", vermutete Hermines mütterliche Kollegin Wilma besorgt.

„Nein, schlimmer", fauchte Hermine empört und sprang auf. „Eine Rechnung!"

Sie behielt die Aufklärung der Verwirrung für sich und stampfte mit einem wütenden „ich mache jetzt Mittagspause" zur Tür hinaus.

Mit brennender Wut im Bauch ging sie zum Aufzug und fuhr einige Etagen tiefer bis sie in einem Korridor ausstieg, wo die Menschen arbeiteten, die ihre eigene Wichtigkeit mit luxusappartmentgroßen Büros ausdrückten.

Sie wusste, wo sie hin musste. Nicht, dass sie schon einmal dort gewesen wäre, doch es konnte nie schaden, seinen Gegner zu kennen. „Ich will zu Mr. Malfoy", keifte sie eine verschreckt wirkende Sekretärin an. „Sagen Sie ihm, seine Schwiegertochter ist da!"

„Seine… seine was?" Die spindeldürre Hexe schob ihre dicke Brille nach oben und gab ein erschrecktes Quieken von sich. Hermine trippelte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf dem Schreibtisch und blieb beharrlich. „Ich bin seine Schwiegertochter und will auf der Stelle mit ihm sprechen."

Die dünne Frau erhob sich und nickte unsicher. Sie war recht groß, was ihr, in Verbindung mit ihrer engen, sandfarbenen Robe, dem schmalen Körperbau und ihren rubinroten Haaren das Aussehen eines überdimensionalen Zündholzes verlieh, das man in der Mitte durchbrechen könnte. Sie klopfte an eine große, schwarze, mit Ornamenten verzierte Ebenholztür, huschte auf leisen Sohlen hinein und begann aufgeregt zu flüstern.

„Meine was?"

Hermine kicherte und freute sich darüber, dass sie ihn mit der „Schwiegertochter" genau wie beabsichtig verärgert hatte.

Ein blonder Kopf erschien in der Tür. „Ach, die."

Die Sekretärin wurde entlassen und wirkte dankbar dafür, ihrem ärgerlichen Chef so glimpflich und schnell entkommen zu sein. „Sie dürfen hineingehen, Miss!"

Hermine nickte grimmig, zückte ihr Pergament und stapfte in einen Raum, der mindestens doppelt so groß war wie das Schulleiterbüro von Hogwarts und dessen Wände komplett mit Bernstein verkleidet waren.

„Was soll das denn?" Hermine knallte den Brief auf Lucius' überfüllten Schreibtisch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sie schreiben mir eine Rechnung, Sir?"

Lucius, eben noch verärgert, hätte nun nicht besser gelaunt sein können. „Aber mein liebes Kind", flötete er sonnig. „Du sitzt hier seit Juni in unserem Haus und lässt dich von uns durchfüttern. Ja, mehr noch", er grinste, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander, „deinetwegen müssen wir mehr Räume heizen. Du verbrauchst Hygieneartikel und lässt dir auf meine Kosten Unmengen von Tinte und Pergament von den Elfen bringen. Ja, sag mal, hast du denn gar kein schlechtes Gewissen, uns so auszunutzen, Granger?"

Hermines Mund klappte auf. Sie hatte ihn anschreien und angiften wollen, doch jetzt hatte er sie sprachlos gemacht.

„Sieh mal", fuhr er sanft fort und wand ihr das ärgerlich zusammengeknüllte Pergament aus den Händen. „Hier, siehst du?" Er faltete den Brief auseinander und deutete mit seinem Finger auf ein paar sorgfältig übereinander aufgereihte Zahlen. „Ich habe es auflisten lassen. Nun wirklich, du kannst mir nicht vorwerfen, habgierig zu sein. Ich habe dir ja fast gar nichts berechnet und ich hoffe, du weißt zu schätzen, dass ich dabei wirkliche Verluste erdulde!"

„Aber, Sir, das ist mein ganzes Gehalt!"

„Ach, wirklich?" Lucius lächelte amüsiert. „Nicht viel zu holen, in dieser Abteilung, nicht wahr?" Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und zuckte belustigt mit den Augenbrauen. „Ah!" Er hob sich einen Finger an die Lippen, als sei ihm gerade eine interessante Idee gekommen. „Aber sieh es doch mal von der Seite, wenn du bei uns für das Essen bezahlen musst, wirst du deinen vergammelten Weasleyfreunden damit doch sicher gleich wieder ein ganzes Stück sympathischer!"

Hermine holte aus und… ließ ihre Hand sinken. Nein, soweit würde er sie nicht bringen. „Das ist doch lächerlich und viel zu viel. Ich kann Ihnen doch nicht dauerhaft mein ganzes Gehalt geben, wo ich doch eh so wenig verdiene!"

„Wieso nicht? Wenn du in einem Hotel wohnen würdest, müsstest du mehr zahlen!"

„Aber… aber…Sir!" Hermine krallte die Hände in ihre Locken und rang nach Worten.

„Also wirklich, Granger. Würdest du es nicht selbstverständlich finden, etwas von deinem Gehalt abzugeben, wenn du noch mit deinem Weasley zusammen wärst und bei seiner Familie rumsitzen würdest?"

„Aber Sie sind reich!", ächzte Hermine ebenso fassungslos wie uneloquent. „Natürlich würde ich denen was abgeben, aber erstens würden die nie so viel verlangen und zweitens… Sie sind reich! Sie sind stinkreich, Sie haben Milliarden. Sie sind doch nicht darauf angewiesen, jedes Sandwich einzeln abzurechnen."

Lucius zuckte die Achseln und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ist das denn meine Schuld? Ich dachte, du bist für Gleichberechtigung, also bitte. Wenn du bei ihnen dazu zahlen würdest, dann natürlich auch bei uns!"

Er lächelte nonchalant und hob die Hand zu einer galanten, einladenden Geste. „Du darfst das natürlich auch in Raten abzahlen und schließlich ist das hier ja die Rechnung für fünf Monate. Die einzelnen Monatsraten werden billiger… wenn ich natürlich auch Sonderauslagen berücksichtigen muss. Ich meine, vielleicht willst du ja unseren Kamin benutzen, um Nachrichten zu versenden. Flohpulver muss auch gekauft werden… Oder gar Hexenhygienebedarf."

Das war zuviel. Hermine riss ihm das Pergament aus der Hand, zerfetzte und vor seinen Augen und stampfte mit dem Fuß kräftig auf dem Papierhaufen herum. „Das werde ich Ihnen heimzahlen!"

„Natürlich, Miss Granger. Und keine Sorge wegen des Dokumentes, ich habe mir vorhin zwanzig Kopien anfertigen lassen!"

Hermine runzelte die Nase und zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie hatte die Hand bereits am Zauberstab gehabt, als Lucius die Hygieneartikel erwähnt hatte und nun war die Bahn frei zum Schuss. Lucius gackerte selbstgefällig über seine vermeintlich so geniale Idee, als ein silbergrauer Blitz haarscharf über seinen Kopf hinwegschoss und über ihm zu Qualm und Rauch verpuffte.

Überrascht wie er war, drehte er sein Gesicht perplex in Richtung des Blitzes und dann zurück zu Hermine. „Daneben!"

Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken, steckte den Zauberstab weg und empfahl sich, vollkommen zufrieden mit ihrem Werk. Was Lucius nämlich nicht wusste, war, dass der Fluch ihn gar nicht treffen sollte. Er war genau da verpufft, wo er hingehörte.

Denn während Hermine, die durch ihre Rache nun etwas besänftigter war, wirklich in die Mittagspause gehen konnte, um Harry zu treffen, ballte sich der Rauch über Lucius zu einer schmutziggrauen Gewitterwolke zusammen. Eine Gewitterwolke, die permanent kleine Blitze abfeuerte, die Lucius wie Stecknadeln in den Kopf piekten. Mehr noch, die Wolke regnete auf das sorgsam gekämmte und gebundene silberblonde Haar hinab, so dass Dracos Vater für den Rest des Nachmittags permanent aussah, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

Das schönste aber war ein Umstand, der den Fluchbrecher, den Lucius zur Hilfe rief, zuerst schallend auflachen und dann ängstlich winselnd um seine Stelle fürchten ließ.

Die Wolke hatte die Form eines prallen, kugelrunden Hinterns.

Hermine flatterte am Abend eine zweite Rechnung ins Haus. Lucius hatte ihr für den Fluchbrecher zweihundert Galleonen berechnet. Alarmiert durch Hermines besorgtes Gesicht nahm Draco ihr beide Rechnungen aus den Händen und forderte sie auf, ihm die Sache zu erklären.

Als er fertig gelacht hatte, verlangte er von Hermine Pergament und Feder und stellte ihr einen Scheck in Höhe von dreitausend Galleonen, zu Lasten des Gringottkontos seiner Eltern, aus. Lucius' Handschrift zu fälschen war eine Kunst, zu der er es schon in Hogwarts zur Meisterschaft gebracht hatte.

Die würden das zwar vermutlich noch nicht einmal merken, erklärte er mit einem Anflug von Enttäuschung in der Stimme, aber Hermine hätte nun immerhin Rücklagen, falls ihr noch weitere Scherze einfallen sollten.

Xxx

Die Wochen vergingen und ihrer Einschätzung nach ging es Draco immer schlechter. Die Heiler im Krankenhaus hatten gesagt, dass jetzt, wo er immerhin ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen war und so langsam anfing, sich in der Therapie seinen Problemen zu stellen, die von ihm errichteten Schutzwälle zusammen brechen würden.

Er war nicht mehr ganz so oft aggressiv, doch die zahlreichen Panikattacken, „Anfälle", das leblose Starren und seine Antriebslosigkeit waren auch so belastend genug.

Zudem hatte Narzissa offensichtlich beschlossen, dass ein Gesprächsversuch pro Jahr mit Draco mehr als genug war. Draco versuchte während der Mahlzeiten immer wieder sie anzusprechen, setzte sich manchmal zaghaft neben sie, wenn sie im Salon war oder er stimmte ihr zuliebe in Lucius-Beschimpfungen ein, wenn Narzissa sich besonders aufregte, doch zwecklos. Es brach Hermine jedesmal das Herz, sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Narzissa sich dann wieder von ihm wegdrehte und ging, ohne ihn zu beachten.

Heute war einer der Tage, an denen Draco genug Energie aufbringen konnte, um gereizt zu sein. Hermine ging davon aus, dass es mal wieder damit zu tun hatte, dass sie und all ihre Freunde einen Beruf oder sonst eine wichtige Aufgabe hatten, während er seine Tage ohne Schulabschluss in der Psychiatrie verbringen musste.

Hermines Magen knotete sich gerade zu einem Seemannsknoten zusammen, entknotete sich wieder und verdrehte sich dann nur umso verzwickter. Sie fühlte sich so unbehaglich, dass ihre ganze Haut kribbelte und sogar ihre Augen juckten. Letzteres hätte aber auch daher rühren können, dass sie so selten blinzelte.

Narzissa saß mit freundlich verträumtem Lächeln ihrem Sohn direkt gegenüber und schaffte es auf erstaunlich gekonnte Weise so zu tun, als würde sie glatt durch ihn hindurchsehen können. Im Gegensatz zu Lucius, der deutlich angespannt wirkte. Er hatte sich über seinen Teller gebeugt, aß Bissen für Bissen und warf Draco im Minutenabstand misstrauische, abschätzende Blicke zu.

Hermine atmete tief durch und beugte sich über ihre Mahlzeit, der sie noch nicht einmal von der Form und dem Geruch her einen Namen geben konnte. Es schmeckte ausgesprochen seltsam. Dracos, Lucius' und Rodolphus' Blicken nach zu urteilen war dies auch nicht unbedingt ihre Lieblingsmahlzeit. Rosarote, sich windende Bohnen, die mit etwas übergossen waren, das roch und aussah wie Eiter. Die ersten Bissen waren ein Kampf gewesen, den sie auch nur deshalb ausgefochten hatte, um sich der selig vor sich hin strahlenden Narzissa nicht zu ergeben.

Dracos Mutter wollte gerade dazu ansetzen zu erklären, welches traditionelle Zauberergericht sie heute für ihre Familie aus dem Hut gezaubert hatte, als Hermine auftrumpfte. „Snarfolus-Bohnen mit Brouquet-Creme!", bemerkte sie triumphierend, da sie die letzten Wochen nicht nur eifrig Gesetzestexte, sondern auch Zaubererkochbücher studiert hatte. „Erfunden vom walisischen Koch Louis dem Lustigen im Jahre fünfzehnhundertzweiundzwanzig. Der damaligen Zaubereiminister, Merlin Nimbes, forderte ihn dazu auf, ein Triumphmahl zu kreieren, da er anlässlich der Hinrichtung seiner politischen Gegner ein Fest abhielt." Hermine strahlte, spießte eine Bohne auf ihre Gabel und steckte sich das Gemüse in den weit grinsenden Mund.

„Hmpf", machte Narzissa übellaunig darüber, dass Hermine nicht nur wusste, was sie aß, sondern die Geschichte dieses Gerichtes besser kannte als sie. Hermine beeilte sich, strahlend die wichtigen Lebensdaten dieses Ministers herunter zu rattern, als Draco ihr harsch das Wort abschnitt: „Halt die Klappe und hör auf hier anzugeben. Das interessiert niemanden, was du gelesen hast!"

„Du hast sie uns ins Haus geschleppt", erinnerte Lucius gut gelaunt, der nach seinem Interview am Vormittag immer noch immer sein Pressegesicht aufsetzt hatte. „Jetzt musst du sie auch aushalten!"

„Weißt du, was du halten sollst, Vater?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und machte sich innerlich schon bereit, Draco festzuhalten, falls es wieder zum Streit kommen sollte, als Narzissa unvermittelt das Wort ergriff.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger, ich glaube, wir wissen das noch nicht. Was genau haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, sich mit meinem Sohn einzulassen?" Sie lächelte freundlich und neigte ihren Kopf elegant zur Seite. „Sie müssen doch wissen, dass Sie weit unter seinem Niveau sind. Ging es darum, wollten Sie sich hochschlafen?"

„Um Geld wird es ihr nicht gegangen sein", kicherte Lucius schadenfroh. „Immerhin ist sie vorher mit einem Weasley ins Bett gegangen."

„Ihr scheint ja eine hohe Meinung von mir zu haben", schnarrte Draco zu Lucius. „Ohne Geld will niemand was von mir, richtig? Genau das denkst ihr doch!"

„Das war doch ganz anders gemeint", stöhnte Lucius, der mittlerweile schon so gut von Dracos Anfällen dressiert war um zu wissen, wann er seinen Sohn beruhigen sollte.

Narzissa war das egal, denn sie hatte die Unterhaltung zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn ja eh nicht mitbekommen. Wie üblich war sie in dieser Beziehung taub. „Wissen Sie, ich frage mich einfach, ob Sie wissen, wie schlecht Sie für unseren Ruf doch sind. Ich meine, wer soll Draco denn jetzt noch heiraten?"

Hermine war sprachlos. „Wer… wie bitte?"

„Sie müssen doch wissen, dass das Ganze nur eine vorübergehende Laune ist. Haben Sie sich denn keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ihn keine Hexe, die etwas auf sich hält, noch nehmen wird, nachdem er mit einem Schlammblut zusammen war?" Sie schüttelte traurig ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und bedachte ihren Mann mit einem mörderischen Blick. „Aber was mache ich Ihnen Vorwürfe? Als Schlammblut können Sie die Feinheiten unserer Kultur natürlich nicht kennen. Mein Mann hingegen schon!"

Hermine würgte den letzten Löffel Eiter hinunter, warf Narzissa hoch erhobenen Hauptes einen kämpferischen Blick zu und knallte ihr Besteck auf den Tisch. „Ich bin fertig", zischte sie in Dracos Richtung. „Ich will jetzt auf der Stelle mir dir in den Park gehen!"

Immerhin war es dort draußen nachts wirklich schön. Der weiße Schnee, der von hunderten immerbrennender, blauflammender Kerzen beleuchtet wurde, war ein märchenhafter Anblick. Jetzt in einem Pavillon zu sitzen, sich aneinander zu kuscheln und die Atmosphäre dieses Ortes einzuatmen, wäre ein schöner Weg sich zu beruhigen. Außerdem wären sie dann weg von der bösen Hexe ihr schräg gegenüber.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig", wiedersprach Narzissa sanft und deutete neben sich. „Mein Mann und mein Schwager essen noch. In Zaubererfamilien ist es üblich, erst aufzustehen, wenn alle fertig sind."

„Narzissa…" Und wieder einmal lieferte Rodolphus den seltenen Beweis dafür, dass er tatsächlich der englischen Sprache mächtig war. „Bitte, das ist doch Unsinn!"

Urplötzlich brach es aus Narzissa heraus. Sie schleuderte Rodolphus ihre Gabel an den Kopf und schrie aus vollem Hals. „Weißt du, was Unsinn ist? Dass vor noch nicht einmal einem halben Jahr meine Schwester gestorben ist und niemand daran denkt, dass heute ihr Geburtstag wäre!"

Bestürztes Schweigen. Hermine hörte Draco neben sich atmen. Lucius wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Narzissa, bitte… wir haben schon daran gedacht, aber…"

„Ach, hör doch auf. Ihr seid doch alle froh, dass ihr sie los seid, ihr verlogenes Pack. Auf die Schlammblutschlampe wollt ihr Rücksicht nehmen und Bella vergesst ihr." Sie schrie immer noch, obwohl ihr längst die Tränen aus den Augen rannen und ihre Stimme weinerlich zitterte. „Ich habe euch zuliebe meine Schwester geopfert und alles, was ich dafür kriege, ist die Schlampe, mit der ihr ins Bett wollt und einen verrückten…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, da Dracos Hände um ihren Hals ihr die Kehle zudrückten.

Xxx

„Erzählen Sie mal, Draco. Wie kommt es zu diesen Ausrastern. Wie erklären Sie sich, dass Sie Dinge tun, über die Sie hinterher selbst so bestürzt sind."

Draco rutschte in dem Sessel hinunter bis seine Beine weit über die Sitzfläche hinausragten. Eigentlich lag er mehr, als dass er saß. Er drückte den Kopf nach hinten soweit es ging, so dass er nicht Sayer vor ihm, sondern die sonnengelbe Decke über ihm im Blick hatte.

„Ich verliere mich manchmal selbst."

Er hörte wie der Therapeut etwas auf das Klemmbrett in seinen Händen kritzelte. Er würde ihn nachher fragen, ob er es lesen durfte. Er fragte ihn das jedesmal und jedesmal war die Antwort gleich. Nein, noch nicht. Aber da „noch nicht" bedeutete, dass es irgendwann soweit sein könnte, würde er ihn tapfer weiter bedrängen. Später…

Draco benetzte seine Lippen und schloss die Augen. Nervös kratzte er sich über seinen dünnen Bauch und überlegte, wie er diese eigenartigen Zustände, die ihn manchmal befielen, in Worte fassen sollte. „Nun, wenn ich wütend werde und mich über irgendetwas aufrege, dann… dann ist es manchmal, als ob ich nicht mehr in mir drinnen wäre. Ich stehe dann irgendwie außerhalb und gucke zu. Ich mache ganz irre Sachen, aber irgendwie kann ich es nicht verhindern, weil ich", er hob die Hände und schlug mit beiden Händen leicht auf die eigene Brust, „weil ich gar nicht mehr in mir drin bin. Das ist ganz schön gruselig, weil ich… ich weiß nicht. Also während ich zusehe, fühle ich so gut wie gar nichts."  
Er seufzte und schob sich im Sessel wieder etwas nach oben, da er in dieser halb liegenden Position Rückenschmerzen bekam.

Nun sah er Sayer wieder direkt in die Augen, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete und viel mehr als nur Worte zu verstehen schien.

„An manchen Tagen habe ich richtig Angst vor mir, weil ich weiß, dass ich alles Mögliche tun könnte, ohne etwas dagegen machen zu können. Ich habe", er senkte die Augen und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoss. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden und hörte, wie heißer und krächzend seine Stimme vor Scham war. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich meine Freundin wieder schlage. Das passiert mir manchmal, obwohl ich es selbst schlimm finde und das absolut nicht will. Ich habe wirklich Angst, dass… dass ich den Leuten zuhause irgendetwas antue, wenn ich mich wieder selbst verliere."

Federgekritzel. Mit der Feder wurde zwei, dreimal gegen das Klemmbrett getippt. Draco hob die Augen und blinzelte leicht, weil ihn die fröhliche, quietschbunte Einrichtung dieses Zimmers nach wie vor etwas irritierte. Der Therapeut hob sich wie ein ernster, dunkler Fleck von dieser geballten Farbigkeit ab. Dracos Mund verzog sich leicht, als er sah, wie Sayer sich einige seiner dünnen Haarsträhnen sorgsam über die Halbglatze drapierte. Er fing Dracos Blick auf und lächelte, beugte sich etwas vor und legte ihm die Hand aufs Knie: „Sie sind hier, weil Sie lernen sollen, sich wieder zu finden."

Xxx

Hermine war an Weihnachten nicht im Manor. Lucius hatte ihr recht deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, – per Eule, wie könnte es anders sein? - dass man für diesen Tag Besuch erwartete und keinen Wert darauf legte, Hermine irgendwelchen Verwandten oder Bekannten vorstellen zu müssen.

Solchermaßen ausgeladen stellte sich für Hermine die Frage, wo sie Weihnachten denn sonst verbringen könnte. Bereits am Heiligen Abend waren im Manor Gäste, die am Weihnachtsfeiertag noch zahlreiche Verstärkung bekommen sollten.

Hermine hätte zu ihren eigenen Eltern gehen können, natürlich. Wenn sie alleine war oder nachts gemütlich im Bett lag und Draco neben sich ruhig ein- und ausatmen hörte, dann überlegte sie doch, ob ihre Eltern sie nicht vermissten und vielleicht versuchten, ihre eine Nachricht zu übermitteln, doch keine Ahnung hatten, wo sie jetzt war.

Ob sie ihnen nicht einfach eine Karte schicken sollte? Nur ein paar Zeilen, ein kurzer Gruß, damit sie sahen, dass Hermine, naja… dass es ihr gut ging, wäre eine kleine Übertreibung, aber dass sie zumindest gesund war, eine Stelle gefunden hatte und ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte?

Ja, das würde sie tun. Ein Besuch war aber ausgeschlossen. Aber wohin dann? Harry zu fragen lag einfach nahe. Sie sprach ihn in der Mittagspause auf ihr Problem an, woraufhin er sie auf der Stelle einlud.

Heiligabend hätte er die Weasleys, Neville, Luna und noch andere Ordensleute zu sich in den Grimmauldplatz eingeladen, von dem aus sie am Weihnachtstag zu den Weasleys flohen würden. Harry war so begeistert von dieser Idee, dass Hermine der leise Verdacht beschlich, dass er selbst nur mit sehr viel Magengrummeln in den Fuchsbau ging und froh war über jede Unterstützung, die er kriegen konnte.

Sie wagte nicht ihn zu fragen, warum das so war. Irgendwann würde sie es ganz sicher schaffen, ihn zu fragen, wieso ihn die praktischen Übungsstunden mit Moody jedesmal so aufregten und wieso er nach den theoretischen Stunden immer wortkarg und blass war.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht bemerkt hätte, dass er genauso viele trübe Gedanken hatte wie sie, doch ebenso wie Hermine, sprach Harry ungern über solche Themen. Dracos Trauma reichte ihr vollkommen, um sich damit herumzuschlagen. Ihr eignes - oder gar Harrys - konnte warten.

Wie besprochen saß sie am Heiligen Abend in der Küche des Grimmauldeplatzes und sah einen großen, dampfenden Festtagsbraten vor sich stehen. Wie im letzten Jahr war auch dieses Mal die Stimmung nicht frei und ungezwungen. Mr. Weasley war gerade aufgestanden, erhob sein Glas auf alle, die an dieser Feier nicht teilnehmen konnten und prostete der bedrückten Menge danach mit dem trübsinnigsten Trinkspruch seines Lebens zu.

Harry erwähnte, dass es im Januar wieder ein Ordenstreffen geben würde und ob sie „trotzdem" daran teilnehmen wollte. Dieses „trotzdem", das auf Draco anspielte, machte Hermine klar, wie überaus notwendig es war, dass sie ihrerseits nun auch aufstand und ebenfalls Worte an die Menge richtete.

„Nur ganz kurz", sagte sie, nachdem sie mit ihrem Löffel vorsichtig gegen ihr Glas geschlagen hatte. „Ich denke, ihr wisst es ja alle schon, aber ich will es trotzdem nochmal offen sagen!" Sie atmete tief durch und sammelte sich, bevor sie der auf Erklärung wartenden Menge verkündete: „Ich bin mit Draco Malfoy zusammen und ich wohne mit ihm auf Malfoy Manor. Ja, er ist ein Todesser und ja, seine Familie ebenfalls. Aber… meiner Meinung nach habt ihr alle selbst genug Dreck am Stecken, als dass ihr euch ein Urteil darüber erlauben dürftet. Ich weiß, dass das für viele unangenehm ist zu wissen, aber das ist nunmal so. Damit müsst ihr euch einfach abfinden. So, das war's schon. Ich bin fertig!"

Es mochten Blicke und Getuschel folgen, doch immerhin feindete sie niemand offen an. Aber vielleicht hätte sie trotzdem nicht neben Luna sitzen sollen. Deren Vermutungen über das Malfoy-Anwesen waren ebenso abenteuerlich wie abendfüllend.

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand sie ein kleines Päckchen neben sich, dass in slytheringrünem Seidenpapier eingewickelt war. „Pure" saß entspannt daneben, den Kopf in seinem Gefieder vergraben und ruhte sich von der Last, die man ihm zugemutet hatte, aus.

Ihrem Vorsatz von gestern treu, weder sich noch Draco in ihrem Leben zu verstecken, nahm sie das Paket und trug es hinunter in den Wohnraum, wo Geschenke fast bis zur Spitze des Tannenbaumes gestapelt waren.

Die ganze Weasleyschar saß bereits dort und packte fröhlich schnatternd Päckchen aus.

Harry beobachtete sie mit neugierigen Augen. Hermine nickte ihnen zu und hob das Paket hoch, um zu zeigen, dass es wirklich war wofür sie es hielten und dass das grüne Papier darum aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach kein Zufall war.

Ihr war ein kleinwenig unbehaglich, als sie es auspackte, denn immerhin könnte das nur ein gemeiner Trick von Lucius oder Narzissa sein, um sie vor ihren Freunden zu demütigen. Umso erstaunter war sie, als sie Sekunden später eine glänzende Plastikschachtel, auf der ein nagelneues Handy abgebildet war, auf ihrem Schoß fand.

Harry packte das Handy , begutachtete es mit einem bangen Blick von allen Seiten und hielt es so vorsichtig, als fürchtete er, es könnte sich jeden Moment entzünden und in die Luft gehen.

„Ein Handy? Er schenkt dir ein Handy?"

Etwas ratlos faltete sie den Brief auf, der beim Auspacken aus dem Paket gefallen war.

[style type="italic"] Liebe Hermine!  
Ich schicke dir hier etwas, damit du endlich mal dein Telefonbuch benutzen kannst. Ich habe es in einem Muggelladen gekauft (na gut, ich habe es kaufen lassen) und darauf bestanden, dass es das Teuerste ist, das zu finden war. Es sollte also eine gute Qualität aufweisen.

Ich selbst habe auch eines und ich denke, ich habe auch schon fast verstanden, wie es funktioniert. Ich wünsche nicht, dass du es mir bei deiner Rückkehr nochmal erklärst. Ich kann selbst lesen und ich werde damit alleine fertig!

Wann kommst du denn? Erst morgen früh oder noch heute Nacht?

Es ist hier recht langweilig ohne dich, trotz der vielen Leute, die zu Besuch sind. Sie fragen mich alle, was ich denn jetzt mache. Ich weiß dann nie, was ich sagen soll. Wenn sie meinen Hals sehen, werden sie alle ganz nervös und fangen an, über das Wetter zu reden. Das ist ziemlich unangenehm.

Wir sehen uns dann vielleicht schon heute Abend, ja? Bleib nicht zu lange dort. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie oft dort geputzt wird und ich will nicht, dass du dir Läuse oder die Krätze einfängst. Rede nicht so viel mit denen und glaub Potter nichts, wenn er mit seinem Job angibt. Laut Vater stellt er sich dort wirklich dumm an und Alastair Moody hätte ihn letzte Woche beinahe rausgeworfen!

Draco! [/style]

„Krätze? Was soll denn das heißen?" Harry, der ihr beim Lesen über die Schulter gesehen hatte, riss ihr den Brief aus der Hand und begann sofort damit, sich lautstark über Malfoy Junior aufzuregen. „Und was soll das denn? Ich bin nicht beinahe rausgeworfen worden. Was gibt der hier eigentlich für eine Scheiße von sich?"

Hermine schnüffelte verträumt und drückte ihr Handy voll Rührung und Wehmut an sich. „Das, Harry", sagte sie mit feuchten Augen, „ist Dracos Art mir zu sagen, dass er mich liebt und mich vermisst!"

Harry beeindruckte das wenig und er fluchte so lange munter weiter, dass er damit Ginny, Fred und George auf den Plan rief, die ihn eifrig beim „Malfoy hassen" unterstützten.

Hermine lächelte nur und ließ ihnen den Spaß. Sie verstanden es nicht, wie sollten sie auch?

Aber sie… sie hatte verstanden, dass Draco sich allen Ernstes darüber erkundigt hatte, was genau er ihr eigentlich letzten Februar in dieser Nacht im Verbotenen Wald geschenkt hatte. Statt das Thema beleidigt und beschämt unter den Teppich zu kehren, hatte er etwas getan. Er hatte sich nicht nur darüber Gedanken gemacht, was ihr zu Weihnachten gefallen könnte, er hatte es sogar über sich gebracht, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, der sich damit besser auskannte als er.

Hätte Hermine raten sollen, würde sie sagen, dass Draco Sam mit mehreren hundert Pfund getauschten Muggelgeldes losgeschickt hatte, um für sie bei Harrods etwas zu finden, das sie tatsächlich verwenden könnte.

Hermine kicherte bei der sanften Selbstironie, zu der sich Draco dabei durchgerungen hatte. Sie kicherte etwas lauter und ignorierte die perplexen Blicke der Umstehenden, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Draco sich gerade einsam und allein in sein Zimmer verzogen hatte und dort garantiert nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, was er mit diesem sündhaft teuren Gerät machen sollte.

* * *

_Wer mich glücklich machen will, der schreibt ein:_

**Review:o)**

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird Draco einmal mehr von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt, aber vielleicht hat er ja mittlerweile etwas daraus gelernt?_

_Hermine rächt sich an Lucius. Zudem wird Hermine ein Ordenstreffen erleben und nebenbei erfahren, wie es Harry so in seinem neuen Leben als Auroren-Azubi geht._


	33. Die Geister, die ich rief

**_Beta: Lapislazuli67 *Pralinenüberreich*_**

_Liebe Leser!_

_Es gibt einen Fanfiction-Award – schaut doch einfach auf der Homepage vorbei und gebt den Geschichten, die Ihr am liebsten mögt, Eure Stimme – die Veranstalter (die das privat und nur aus Engagement machen) freuen sich darüber!_

_Der link zum Award:_

**www . ff-general-award . de (ohne Leerzeichen)  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 33: Die Geister, die ich rief**

Draco Malfoy saß alleine in einem Gartenpavillon und schämte sich.

Es war mittlerweile Januar und seine Stimmung war ebenso trübe und trostlos wie das Wetter.

Er schämte sich, weil er jede Nacht schreiend aufwachte.

Er schämte sich, weil er manchmal, wenn er aufwachte und nicht wusste wo er war, auf Hermine losging.

Er schämte sich, weil er manchmal nachts schlafwandelnd im Haus umherirrte und sich vor irgend etwas verstecken wollte. Solange, bis ihn jemand „einfing" und ihn zurück in sein Bett brachte.

Er schämte sich, weil er seine Mutter, nachdem sie ihn mal wieder während des Essens beharrlich ignoriert hatte, angeschrieen und ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

Deswegen war er hier. Sein Vater hatte ihn aus dem Haus gezogen und war mit ihm spazieren gegangen. Jetzt hatte ihn Lucius kurz allein gelassen, weil er auf die Toilette musste. Draco hatte darum gebeten, noch ein wenig hier bleiben zu dürfen.

Er schämte sich dafür, solch eine Last für seine Eltern zu sein. Seine Mutter litt so unter seiner Gegenwart, dass sie nicht einmal mit ihm reden konnte, weil ihr vor seinen Taten graute.

Sein Vater hatte kaum noch Zeit zu arbeiten und musste Tag für Tag Dracos Beleidigungen und körperliche Angriffe über sich ergehen lassen. Wenn Lucius wieder anfangen würde zu trinken, wäre es seine Schuld. Draco wusste, wie schwer er für alle im Haus zu ertragen war.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er heute morgen zugelassen hatte, das Sam ihn wie ein Kleinkind in den Arm nahm, als Dracos Kopfschmerzen und Bilder so schlimm wurden, dass er nur noch wimmernd am Boden sitzen konnte.

Er schämte sich dafür, in der Psychiatrie zu sein und dort einen eigenen Betreuer nur für sich alleine zu brauchen, weil er eine Gefahr für andere war.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass ihn sein Vater und Hermine diese Woche schon dreimal aus irgendwelchen Schränken herausgezogen hatten, als er während heftiger Flashbacks geglaubt hatte, in Gefahr zu sein.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er sich jedesmal wie ein verängstigtes Kleinkind an Lucius drängte, wenn der ihn ins Krankenhaus brachte oder ihn abholte. Es war demütigend, aber er fürchtete sich entsetzlich vor den Blicken der anderen Menschen und eigentlich war sein größter Wunsch, wie Potter einen Tarnumhang zu besitzen.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er verrückt geworden war und manchmal, wenn er sich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, seine Freundin schlug.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er Hermine dazu genötigt hatte, hier bei ihm zu bleiben. Er wusste, dass seine Eltern sie hassten und er wusste, dass Hermine unter seinen Eltern litt. Er wusste, dass Hermine unglücklich war… wegen ihm. Es ging ihr hier schlecht und sie langweilte sich furchtbar. Was konnte man denn mit ihm schon anfangen?

Er schämte sich dafür, eine solche Enttäuschung für alle zu sein. Er hatte keinen Schulabschluss, hielt andere von wichtigen oder schönen Dingen ab, schwieg entweder oder schrie, war undankbar und machte die, die er liebte, krank und einsam.

Hermine konnte keinen Besuch empfangen, weil das hier eben Malfoy Manor war und seine Eltern luden selten jemanden ein, weil er vielleicht auf Gäste losgehen würde. Ganz sicher schämten sie sich furchtbar für ihn.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass seine Tante für ihn hatte sterben müssen und er deswegen den Hass seiner Mutter verdient hatte.

Er schämte sich ebenso dafür, dass er Snapes Tod nicht verhindert hatte. Er hatte von den Pillen gewusst und es niemandem gesagt. Sicher hasste sein Vater ihn deswegen heimlich ebenso wie seine Mutter.

Er schämte sich, weil Hermine einen viel besseren Notendurchschnitt gehabt hätte, wenn es ihn nicht gäbe. Sie hatte sich mit ihren Freuden zerstritten, mit ihren Eltern überworfen und konnte nichts von den Dingen verwirklichen, die sie früher für ihre Zeit nach der Schule geplant hatte.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er ihr Leben ruiniert hatte.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass die Tatsache, dass sie weniger Freunde hatte als früher, nicht nur daran lag, dass er diese vergrault hatte sondern auch daran, dass er sie umgebracht hatte.

Draco presste sich die Hände vor die Augen bei diesem Gedanken.

Die Kopfschmerzen kamen wieder.

Er schämte sich dafür, Hunderte von Menschen getötet zu haben.

Einfach so.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker.

Er schämte sich dafür, dass er grundlos, wahllos und grausam gemordet hatte. Dass er ein Monster war. Das war er auf jeden Fall. Wie in einem Film spielten sich seine eigenen Taten wieder und wieder vor ihm ab.

Die Klinge in seiner Hand am Kehlkopf eines Mannes.

Er dachte an diese Sache mit den Kindern.

Die Hand am Zauberstab, als er Flitwick in Fetzen riss.

… und er dachte an die Sache mit den Kindern.

Er, der den Opfern in die Augen sah, bevor sie starben und dabei nichts empfand.

... und da war diese Sache mit den Kindern.

Die Kopfschmerzen pochten und pochten und pochten.

Er schämte sich dafür, ein böser Mensch zu sein.

Draco Malfoy wollte sterben.

xxx

Der Heiler rückte seine Brille zurecht, schlug die Beine übereinander und faltete seine Hände locker über seinem Bauch. „Möchten Sie mir etwas über gestern erzählen?"

Draco zog die Knie enger an die Brust, rutschte in dem Sessel, auf dem er sich zusammengekauert hatte, etwas weiter nach vorne und knetete Harvey so heftig, als versuche er, ihn auf die Größe einer Erbse zusammenzudrücken. „Nein!"

„Gut, ganz wie Sie wollen." Der Heiler lächelte freundlich, nickte und drehte gelassen Däumchen.

Eine Minute, zwei Minuten. Nach fünf Minuten hielt Draco dieses freundlich-gelassene Schweigen nicht mehr aus. „Mein Vater hat es doch eh schon erzählt. Und überhaupt… also ich… ach… was sitz ich überhaupt hier?" Trotz seines Protests verließ er seinen Sessel nicht und begnügte sich damit, die Füße auf den Boden zu stellen und die Arme trotzig vor der Brust zu verschränken.

Der Heiler grinste verschämt, als sei er gerade bei einem lustigen Streich ertappt worden, schnalzte mit der Zunge und zwinkerte freundlich. „Ja. Ich habe mit Ihrem Vater geredet. Mit Ihrer Freundin übrigens auch. Aber die beiden können mir ja viel erzählen, nicht?" Er zuckte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, woraufhin Draco sein Gesicht nur noch grimmiger verzog und statt dem Heiler eine Fliege an der Wand mit seinen Augen verfolgte.

„Nun, Draco, da wir uns ja darauf geeinigt haben, uns gegenseitig zu respektieren und als Erwachsene zu behandeln, war es mir wichtig, auch Ihre Version des gestrigen Tages zu hören." Er schnaufte schwer, räusperte sich und fuhr in ruhigem Ton fort. „Also… Ich wurde gestern Nacht um drei Uhr von Ihrer wirklich sehr aufgewühlten und sehr besorgt klingenden Familie geweckt, die das Recht, mir auch zu Hause lästig werden zu dürfen, sehr eifrig genutzt und mich über den Kamin kontaktiert hat." Er kicherte albern und als Draco seinen Kopf hob, blickte er in das empörenderweise ausgesprochen belustigte Gesicht des Heilers, der mit den Schultern zuckte, als wisse er auch nicht, was so viel Aufwand solle, und ihm eine Hand auffordernd entgegenstreckte. „Also, Draco, nun sind Sie dran. Was glauben Sie, warum Ihre Familie Sie an einem Sonntagmorgen um sieben Uhr hierher gebracht hat?"

Dracos Magen zog sich zusammen und seine Speiseröhre begann zu brennen. Ihm wurde langsam übel und sein Kopf begann dumpf zu dröhnen. Er zog Harvey von der Sessellehne und begann wieder, mit dessen Ohren zu spielen. „Ich habe dazu nichts zu sagen. Das ist meine Sache."

Der Heiler nickte. „Nun ja, solange Sie dabei nicht unseren Vertrag verletzen, haben Sie da vollkommen recht. Aber Ihre Familie zweifelt ja genau das an. Die behauptet, dass Sie gestern vertragsbrüchig geworden sind. In diesem Falle müssten wir jetzt Konsequenzen überlegen, da…"

„Die wollen mich doch nur loswerden", fiel er dem Heiler ins Wort und schämte sich augenblicklich für die kindische Zurschaustellung seiner Angst davor, zuhause zurückgewiesen zu werden. „Sie behaupten einfach irgendwas, damit sie mich zu fremden Leuten wegschicken können. Dann sind sie mich los und haben ihre Ruhe."

„Warum sollten sie denn das wollen?"

„Weil ich ihnen lästig bin!" Draco hatte aufgehört Harvey zu streicheln, er verspannte sich mehr und mehr und um dieses Gefühl aushalten zu können, begann er Harvey an den Ohren zu ziehen und ungeduldig mit den Füßen zu trippeln. „Die wollen vor Ihnen nur besser dastehen, deswegen übertreiben sie alles maßlos, weil sie einen Grund brauchen, um mich loszuwerden. Dann müssen sie mich nicht mehr aushalten!"

„Hmm, möglich. Wobei sie dann schon sehr gut schauspielern müssten, denn ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, dass die sich schon wirklich Sorgen um Sie gemacht haben."

„Ach, von wegen", schnarrte er wütend, zog die Beine wieder hoch auf den Sessel und drückte die Oberschenkel an seine Brust. „Ich hatte lediglich Migräne… also keine… nicht so normale Migräne… Sie, Sie wissen schon."

Draco sprach immer schneller und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er seine Nervosität nicht besser verbergen konnte.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich könnte Vermutungen aufstellen, aber wir treffen uns ja heute Morgen, damit ich nicht vermuten muss und Sie stattdessen alle Behauptungen richtigstellen können."

Draco wurde bei soviel Freundlichkeit wütend. Der Mann machte sich über ihn lustig, das sollte er nicht tun. Ihm war wohl nicht klar, mit wem er hier saß. Er stieß einen tiefen, kehligen Laut aus und erklärte, während er seine Schläfen massierte, in ärgerlichem Ton: „Die Migräne, die ich immer zusammen mit den Bildern habe. Seien Sie doch nicht so schwer von Begriff!

Also, es war so: Ich war im Garten und habe zufällig gesehen, wie ein paar Hauselfen Teppiche ausgeklopft haben. Ja? Und dann… also... es war… ich… also, dann fingen die Kopfschmerzen an und ich bin ins Haus gegangen. Und… also, es wurde immer schlimmer und… weiß nicht, irgendwann war dann das Bild wieder da, das…" Er schluckte Magensäure hinunter, die eben in seinen Mund geschwappt war und senkte die Augen auf Harvey. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich oft bei Einsätzen dabei war. Also dass wir… dass…"

Der Heiler nickte und wirkte nun endlich vollkommen ernst. „Das weiß ich. Offen gesagt bin ich nicht sicher, ob wir das Gespräch in diese Richtung fortführen sollten. Das Thema regt Sie merkbar auf und wir haben noch nicht geübt, wie Sie sich bei solchen Themen schützen können."

Draco wischte sich die Stirn. Er schwitzte und nahm deswegen das Glas Wasser dankbar an, das ihm der Heiler reichte. Er nahm einen Schluck, kippte sich dabei die Hälfte über und war mittlerweile viel zu aufgewühlt, um zu bemerken, dass der Heiler sein nasses Hemd mit einem knappen Zauberstabdreher trocknen ließ. Noch ein Schluck, sein Mund war so trocken. Harvey war ebenfalls nass und der Heiler verpasste auch ihm einen Trockenzauber. Draco atmete schwer und rieb sich die Schläfe mit Harvey, so dass es sich anfühlte, als ob ihn jemand streicheln würde. „Ich… ich will das jetzt aber sagen. Sie verstehen mich sonst nicht!"

Er erzählte, ohne es selbst steuern zu können und wieder lief die Erinnerung vor seinen Augen ab, die sich gestern mit überwältigender Gewalt zurück in sein Bewusstsein gedrängt hatte. „Wir mussten nach Albanien, weil es dort Leute gab, die von früher Dinge über den Dunklen Lord wussten. Die haben wohl in ihrer Nachbarschaft ziemlich viel rumerzählt. Ging wohl schon eine ganze Zeit so… Also, wir… naja… wir waren schon mal dort und dann haben wir die… ähm..." Er hustete und verstummte.

„Tief durchatmen, ich bin bei Ihnen! Sie erinnern sich? Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass es manchmal entlastend ist, das Erlebte aus der Sicht eines Beobachters beschreiben."

Draco nickte, schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Perspektive so zu ändern, dass er nun außen zu stehen schien und, so gut es ging, von der Warte eines Fremden aus berichtete. „Die Todesser waren im Frühling schon mal dort gewesen, um die Tochter des Verräters zu töten. Als Warnung. Er hat sich danach versteckt, aber er wollte nicht still sein und hat immer weiter über… Sie-wissen-schon-wen geredet. Es war nicht schwer ihn zu finden. Der Dunkle Lord hatte überall Leute. Der Mann hat sich mit seiner Frau und seinen Enkelkindern im Keller eines Bekannten versteckt. Als die Todesser kamen, spielten Kinder auf der Straße. Weil man nicht wusste, welche Kinder die richtigen waren, wurden einfach alle mitgenommen und... Also, der Dunkle Lord wollte jetzt die Kinder, weil er wusste, dass er den Alten damit am meisten treffen würde. Es… also… mit Flüchen, das klappte aber nicht weil… an dem Tag hatten alle schon eine Menge Pillen geschluckt und… ja, so anderes Zeug eben auch. Alle waren total drauf und… also es ging nicht mehr. Zaubern war nicht möglich."

Draco zitterte so stark, dass er nicht mehr mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob er es war, oder der Sessel, der hin und her schwankte. Jemand legte ihm eine Hand auf das Knie, was ein wenig Halt gab und das unangenehme Karussellgefühl, das seine Übelkeit verstärkte, ein wenig milderte. Er rieb sich über die zusammengepressten Augen und versuchte, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. „Weil es mit Magie nicht ging, wurde beschlossen, dass man die kleineren Kinder an den Füßen nimmt und sie an der Wand totschlägt. Die größeren wurden auf den Boden gelegt und…Das... Das dauerte eine Weile, aber… Der Mann und seine Frau waren gefesselt, die konnten ja eh nichts anderes tun als zusehen. Es waren acht Kinder und jeder hat zwei…"

Er brach ab. Der Heiler drückte ihm das Knie. „Sie müssen es nicht sagen. Es ist schon gut. Und dieses Bild kam, als Sie den Elfen beim Teppichklopfen zugesehen haben?"

Draco nickte. Er kippte leicht zur Seite, konnte sich aber wieder fangen und schaffte es, sich trotz seiner puddingweichen Arme zu einer aufrechten Sitzposition hochzudrücken. „Ja und… und ich bekam Kopfschmerzen. Wirklich schlimme. Deswegen wollte ich das sagen. Ich… ich habe auf einmal überall Blut an der Wand gesehen und… und… also… auch so… Flecken auf dem Boden und…. Und… an meinen Händen und… die Kopfschmerzen… sie waren so schlimm… also… ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, wegen der Kopfschmerzen. Ich… es war so furchtbar, dass ich… ich wollte doch nur, dass es aufhört. Ich bin dann… weiß nicht…. vielleicht hat mich jemand dabei gesehen. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, wie es passiert ist, aber irgendwann war ich unten in der Küche und dann… dann waren die auch schon da. Also dieses Messer… sie… ich kam ja gar nicht dazu… Ich habe nicht mal eine Schramme!"

„Ihr Vater hat gesagt, dass er und Ihr Onkel Sie gemeinsam festhalten mussten, damit Sie sich nicht das Messer in den Kopf stoßen. Sie wären in die Küche gerannt und hätten nach einem Messer verlangt. Die Elfen wollten nicht, mussten dem Befehl aber nachgeben. Sie haben aber Ihren Onkel und Ihren Vater gerufen. Einer von diesen beiden hat Sie dann geschockt."

Draco schlang die Arme um sich und zuckte mit den Achseln, weil er nicht nicken wollte.

„Draco, bitte sehen Sie mich an!" Widerstrebend gehorchte er und sah in die besorgten Augen des Heilers. „Wollten Sie sich mit diesem Messer umbringen?"

Draco war kalt, sehr kalt. „Weiß nicht." Er zuckte die Achseln und quietschte, weil der Schmerz bei dieser Bewegung unerträglich wurde. „Es war doch nur... ich… die Kopfschmerzen. Ich wollte nur, dass die Kopfschmerzen aufhören. Ich… ich konnte nicht klar denken. Es war… es hat so furchtbar wehgetan und überall war… dieses Zeug. Ich wollte das nicht mehr sehen und… Ich wollte nur meine Ruhe und", er brach ab und schwankte.

Er würgte, als das Bild eines Kindes vor seinem Geist Gestalt annahm. Ein Kind am Boden. Dunkle Flecken und Haare an der Wand.

Er beugte sich vornüber, presste die Hände vor die Augen und keuchte. Jemand legte ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. „Das tut weh, ich weiß. Aber Draco, bitte, sehen Sie mir in die Augen." Und obgleich er versuchte, seinen Kopf wegzudrehen, fühlte er die Hand des Heilers, der sein Kinn nur mit der Fingerspitze nach oben zwingen und ihm zudrehen konnte. „Sie haben schlimme Dinge erlebt, wirklich Grauenhaftes. Aber, das ist nicht Ihre Schuld. Man hat Sie mit Drogen vollgepumpt, bis Sie nicht mehr klar denken konnten und Ihnen dann eingeredet, dass das der einzig richtige Weg ist. Es war schrecklich, aber es ist nicht Ihre Schuld und Sie hätten nie in diese Situation kommen dürfen!"

„Das nützt aber keinem mehr!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn der Schwindel dabei so überwältigend wurde, dass er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und gegen den Heiler kippte. „Ich höre sie", flüsterte er mit tonloser Stimme. „Seit Monaten kann ich sie schreien hören. Immer wieder und sie sind wütend auf mich und weinen." Er schluckte schwer und fügte kaum hörbar hinzu: „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus, ich will nicht mehr."

„Sind Sie deswegen abends wieder in die Küche gegangen?"

„Ich… ich schlafwandle manchmal, ich weiß nichts mehr von letzter Nacht."

„Ihre Freundin hat gesagt, dass Sie für den Rest des Nachmittags apathisch auf dem Sofa im Salon gelegen hätten. Irgendwann wäre sie aufgestanden, weil sie auf die Toilette musste und sie dachte, Sie würden schlafen. Als sie wiederkam, waren Sie weg. Sie hat Ihren Vater geholt und die beiden haben Sie dann schon wieder unten in der Küche gefunden… Im heftigen Kampf mit einem Elfen, der sein Fleischmesser nicht hergeben wollte… Ich frage nochmal. Wollten Sie sich mit diesem Messer umbringen?"

Draco stöhnte und schloss die Augen. „Die Kopfschmerzen… die, die kommen immer, wenn ich die Schreie höre. Ich wollte die… ich wollte sie aus mir rausschneiden, damit ich das nie wieder hören muss. Ich wollte, dass das alles aufhört…" Er schluckte, rieb sich die Schläfe und wimmerte wie ein kleines Kind. „Darf ich mich hinlegen, Sir? Ich bin müde."

Der Heiler nickte. „Ich werde Sam bitten, dass er Sie in den Ruheraum bringt. Ja?"

Draco stöhnte und presste die Handballen gegen die Augen. Die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer. Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Sam musste ihn getragen haben, denn er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wie er auf das schmale Bett gekommen war. Man hatte ihm wohl ein Schmerzmittel gegeben, denn als er realisierte, wo er lag, waren die Kopfschmerzen besser und die Schreie in seinem Kopf verstummt. Er konnte nur noch Sam sehen und hören, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihm saß und kichernd den Klitterer durchblätterte.

Xxx

Draco hatte also seinen Vertrag verletzt und hätte nun eigentlich wieder „entrechtet und bevormundet" werden müssen. Er konnte die Elfen in seinem Badezimmer aber abwenden, indem er beiden Heilern glaubhaft versicherte, dass er seinen Vertragsbruch bereute und sie, zumindest im übertragenen Sinne, auf Knien anbettelte, ihn nicht von zu Hause fort, zu fremden Leuten zu schicken, wie es des Öfteren zur Diskussion stand.

Die Heiler wanden sich eine Weile, doch dann stimmten sie zu, alles beim alten zu lassen, wenn Draco seine Vertragszeit um zwei Monate verlängern würde. Er schimpfte und stöhnte, doch letzten Endes waren zwei Monate länger aushalten nicht so abstoßend wie erneut elfische Gesellschaft auf der Toilette.

Ganz so folgenlos sollte der Vorfall jedoch nicht bleiben. Man verbot den Elfen ausdrücklich, Befehle von Draco entgegenzunehmen und forderte sie dazu auf, einen für Menschen undurchdringbaren Schutzwall um die Küche herum zu errichten.

Im Nachhinein musste Hermine zugeben, dass sie zu dieser Zeit in pausenloser Angst lebte. Auch wenn er versichert hatte, dass er stark genug war, seine Vertragszeit zu erfüllen, sie glaubte ihm nicht. Hermines Herz und ihr Gemüt sanken, als ihr klar wurde, dass er es früher oder später wieder versuchen würde. Er musste seine Zeit nur aussitzen, und dann…

Drei Selbstmordversuche in acht Monaten und niemanden, mit dem sie darüber reden konnte…

Xxx

Trotz des kühlen Wintertages hatte Hermine ihr Fenster weit geöffnet. Eigentlich weniger, weil sie zum Lesen frische Luft brauchte, sondern vor allem, weil es ihr mittlerweile zur lieben Sünde geworden war, Lucius und Rodolphus zu belauschen.

Rodolphus Lestranges Appartement war nur zwei Räume von ihrem entfernt und da er Pfeife rauchte, hielt er seine Fenster meist offen. Ein kleiner Abhörzauber hatte geholfen, das schwache Gemurmel, das zu ihr herüberdrang, soweit zu verstärken, dass sie jedes Wort verstehen konnte.

Nicht nur, weil sie dann hörte, wann sie es wagen konnte, sich in Dracos Zimmer zu schleichen, sondern auch, weil, nun, wenn sie ehrlich war, weil sie die Meinung der beiden Männer zu Draco einfach interessierte. Doch nach wie vor würde Lucius sich eher einer Ganzkörperkaltwachsenthaarung unterziehen, als mit Hermine auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz über seine Sicht von Dracos Zustand zu unterhalten.

„Er versucht es ja noch nicht einmal", hörte Hermine Lucius jammern und konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich vor seinem Schwippschwager aufbaute und die Hände rang. „Verlange ich zu viel? Ist es wirklich zu viel, dass er zumindest versucht, sich einen einzigen Tag nicht wie ein komplett Irrer zu benehmen? Kapiert er nicht, dass ich einfach keine Zeit dafür habe?"

Rodolphus erwiderte: „Hmm."

Lucius flehte steinerweichend weiter: „Ich will doch nur einen einzigen Tag, an dem er einmal nicht durchdreht. Einmal muss das doch zu machen sein, dass wir ohne Geschrei und Nervenkrise essen können. Ein einziges Mal muss er sich doch zusammennehmen können."

Rodolphus machte „hmm" und Lucius brüllte weiter: „Sehe ich aus wie ein Kindermädchen? Wenn du mich ansiehst, hast du dann Gefühl, dass ein Kindermädchen vor dir steht?"

Rodolphus machte: „Mhm."

Lucius grunzte zur Bestätigung, bevor er lautstark weiterjammerte: „Ich habe einen Beruf! Ich bin wichtig. Ich bin eine der wichtigsten Personen in diesem Land, aber im Moment komme ich zu rein gar nichts, weil ich ständig meinem irren Sohn hinterher rennen muss. Weiß er eigentlich, wie anstrengend das ist? Dass ich noch etwas anderes zu tun habe, als seine Katastrophen zu begrenzen und mich dafür hinterher auch noch vor meiner Frau rechtfertigen muss? Ich meine… ich habe wegen ihm ein Schlammblut in meinem Haus!"

Lucius' Ton nach sprach er gerade davon, dass er sich Draco zuliebe Silberfische an der Wand und Kakerlaken in der Speisekammer angeschafft hatte. „Ein Schlammblut! Und er treibt mir ihr was weiß ich was. Und ich weiß das und gestatte es ihm, nur, damit er sich wohl fühlt. Er… er… und was ist mit mir? Das kann doch kein Mensch von mir verlangen, dass ich mir das jeden Tag antun muss. Oder? Und warum? Warum? Die nervt er doch genauso wie uns. Wenn das Mädchen nur einen Funken Selbstachtung im Leib hätte, würde sie ihm eine runterhauen und für alle Zeiten verschwinden! Aber nein… Draco, es wird ja immer alles für Draco gemacht. Wir opfern unser ganzes Leben nur für Draco!"

Rodolphus knurrte bestätigend und feuerte Lucius nur dadurch zu neuen Höchstleistungen an.

„Ich sag dir jetzt was! Morgen gehe ich zu diesem Heiler und sage ihm, dass er doch eine Pflegefamilie für ihn finden soll. Mit ist absolut gleich, was er bei denen dann anstellt. Ich habe mich genug aufgeopfert! Ich… ich bin verheiratet, verdammt nochmal. Meine Ehe ist absolut scheiße, weil jetzt", er lachte laut und boshaft, „jetzt ist sogar meine Frau auf meinen Sohn eifersüchtig, weil ich mich viel mehr mit ihm als mit ihr beschäftige und soll ich dir was sagen, sie hat recht! Ich… ich… morgen geht er. Ich bringe ihn morgen in die Klinik und da bleibt er. Das kann kein Mensch von uns erwarten, dass wir ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger aushalten!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und beschloss weiterzulesen. Sie kannte das schon.

Als sie diese Drohung zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, war ihr heiß und kalt geworden. Rot vor Zorn war sie Rodolphus' Zimmer gestürmt und hatte den größten Schreikampf ihres Lebens gegen Lucius ausgefochten. Unerbittlich… zumindest, bis Draco, dessen Schlafmittel nicht richtig gewirkt hatte, dazu kam und beide zusammen um Längen mit Lautstärke und Raserei übertroffen hatte.

Mittlerweile war dies allerdings bestimmt schon die fünfzigste oder sechzigste Rauswurfdrohung und Draco war immer noch im Manor.

Es lief ja immer nach dem selben Schema ab.

Draco schrie Lucius an.

Danach schrie Narzissa Lucius an und wenn der dann nicht mehr still sein konnte, schrie er Rodolphus an, der seinerseits erfreulich abgehärtet in Sachen Verbalattacken zu sein schien.

Lucius' Entrüstung verlief ebenfalls geradezu langweilig vorhersehbar. Zuerst bedauerte er sich selbst, dann ratterte er sämtliche Schandtaten Dracos der letzten achtundvierzig Stunden herunter („Weißt du, was er jetzt schon wieder gemacht hat?"), wies vehement darauf hin, dass er viel zu wichtig war, um Dracos Kindermädchen zu sein und stieß zuletzt ein Reihe von Verwünschungen aus, die alle damit endeten, dass er Draco so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte.

Nachdem er sich ausgebrüllt hatte, wurde es abrupt leiser. Nur aus Neugierde war Hermine einmal zu Rodolphus' Salon geschlichen und hatte durch den angelehnten Türrahmen gespäht, um zu sehen, was sich nun ereignete.

Ebenfalls immer dasselbe. Lucius sank auf einem Sessel in sich zusammen und jammerte, dass er selbst letztendlich alleine schuld sei, man dem armen Jungen keine Vorwürfe machen dürfte, dass er so war wie er war und dass er, Lucius, nun ausbaden müsse, was er in seinem Leben alles falsch gemacht hatte.

Meistens endete diese Litanei mit sehr geschickten, dezenten, zaghaften Fragen, ob Rodolphus nicht eventuell und unter Umständen ein Gläschen…

Hier kam die Stelle, an der man Rodolphus zum ersten Mal sprechen hörte, denn er wies dieses Ansinnen jedesmal mit einem schroffen „nein!" zurück, das so deutlich war, dass Lucius sich danach aus dessen Zimmer entfernte.

Aber heute wurde Lucius nicht hinausgeworfen, obwohl er schon zweimal angedeutet hatte, dass er nichts lieber täte, als sich für die nächsten beiden Wochen mit ausreichend Whiskyflaschen in seinem Arbeitszimmer einzuschließen.

Der Vorfall mit den Küchenmessern war erst zwei Tage her und Rodolphus war wohl der Meinung, dass er Lucius unter diesen Umständen ein paar extra Jammerstunden gönnen musste.

„Weißt du", hörte sie Lucius sagen. „Weißt du, was ich heute gedacht habe, als diese beiden Heiler mit mir über ihn geredet haben? Wenn er ein Besen wäre, müssten wir ihn verschrotten… Totalschaden!"

Hermine hatte bereits ihre Sachen zusammengepackt, um zu gehen, doch bei dieser harschen Aussage zuckte sie innerlich vor Entrüstung zusammen und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett. Sie ballte ihre Hände, atmete tief durch und lauschte empört auf das, was Lucius wohl als nächstes sagen würde.

„… Pferde, also kranke Pferde tötet man. Nicht wahr?"

Rodolphus knurrte: „Hmm."

Lucius sprach weiter. Mit einem Mal klang er matt, ja, richtig verzagt: „Ja, und wenn ich das so höre… wenn ich so höre, was diese Heiler und die Pfleger über ihn sagen, dann denke ich mir… wie ungerecht die Welt doch ist. Mit einem Pferd hätte man Mitleid und würde es von seinen Qualen erlösen." Stille trat ein und im Nachbarzimmer war es wohl so leise, dass sie die Atemzüge mindestens eines der beiden Männer hören konnte.

„So?", hörte sie Rodolphus leise fragen. Die wenigen Worte, die er während Lucius' Selbstmitleidsattacken sprach, schienen dem vollkommen als Ermutigung für weitere Monologe zu genügen.

„Ja." Lucius, er musste es sein, denn seine Stimme klang kraftlos und… ja… so traurig, dass nur es gewesen sein konnte, der so schwer und sorgenvoll geseufzt hatte. „Sieh ihn dir doch mal an. Das tut doch weh, wenn man sowas mit ansehen muss. Er… ist wie ein… wie ein krankes Tier. Er leidet doch darunter… und wir können absolut nichts machen!" Wieder drangen Seufzen, Stöhnen und das unruhige Hin- und Herlaufen zweier Füße aus dem Nachbarzimmer zu Hermine.

„Er ist doch nicht der erste, der nicht damit klar kommt, aber die haben das ja auch nie so lange aushalten müssen. Ich habe mir eigentlich immer gesagt, dass es richtig war, diese Leute zu töten. Auch um ihretwillen… Die würden doch nie wieder einen guten Tag in ihrem Leben haben. Manche werden damit fertig und andere eben nicht. Tja, und dann denke ich an Severus…"

Rodolphus machte ein trauriges: „Mhm."

„Ja", bestätigte Lucius den zustimmenden Laut seines Schwagers. „Er auch. So… so ist es doch eigentlich am besten. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte wie ein lahmes Pferd erschossen werden. Alles andere ist doch Quälerei!"

Täuschte sich Hermine oder hatte das eben wie ein Schluchzen geklungen?

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und verengte die Augen, als würden die Worte dadurch deutlicher werden. Kalter Wind strich durch das Fenster, wehte ihr eisig um den Körper und ließ sie erschauern, doch abgesehen von diesem Zittern rührte sie sich nicht und lauschte weiter angestrengt in die Unterhaltung der beiden Männer.

„Das tut richtig körperlich weh, weißt du? Er leidet doch… Da gibt es doch gar nichts mehr, was noch bei ihm klappt und was soll man ihm denn sagen? Er hat nun mal gemacht, was er gemacht hat und nun hasst er uns, aber vor allem sich selbst dafür. Wirklich… und manchmal denke ich, dass es jeden Tag schlimmer wird. Am Anfang ging's ihm besser, oder? Gut… er war…" Lucius brach ab und ließ Hermine Zeit, die Worte „anstrengend, brutal, aggressiv" zu denken, doch er sagte nur „provokativ" und seufzte schwer. „Aber jetzt? Mit jeder weiteren Woche geht es ihm schlechter. Es ist, als ob er immer kleiner und blasser werden würde. Von ihm ist doch gar nichts mehr übrig. Er ist nur noch eine leblose Hülle, die im Haus herum irrt, nichts mehr redet, nichts essen will, an die Wand starrt und Anfälle kriegt. Das kann doch kein Leben sein… Ich kann ihm doch nicht sagen, dass er so weiterleben soll… aber… aber… was denn sonst?"

„Was sagen denn die Leute im Krankenhaus?"

„Die sagen, dass das normal ist. Die finden alles immer normal. Sie sagen, dass er sich die ganze Zeit über beherrscht hatte, versucht hat, alles zu verdrängen und jetzt würde er langsam so ruhig und reflektiert werden, dass er anfängt, sich mit diesen Dingen zu befassen. Dabei könnte es eben zu Aussetzern kommen." Er lachte bitter. „Hörst du? Die sagen, das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sich entwickelt. Es wäre eine gefährliche Phase, aber eigentlich eine Verbesserung!"

Lucius seufzte schwer und Hermine nickte betrübt, denn bedauerlicherweise verstand sie vollkommen, was er meinte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass er nicht irgendwann so reflektiert und ruhig ist, dass er vor lauter Besserung stirbt!"

Xxx

Hermine fühlte sich etwas unwohl dabei, hier zu sein, im Salon des Grimmauldplatzes. Das war schon das zweite Ordenstreffen dieses Jahr und sie wusste nicht, wie viele ihr im letzten Jahr entgangen waren.

Man hatte sie aber sowieso nur zu diesen letzten beiden Treffen eingeladen. Das vorherige hatte sie wegen Dracos drittem Suizidversuch abgesagt, weil sie weder Draco alleine lassen, noch in die lachenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde sehen wollte.

Harry hatte sie es gesagt. Sie hatte es nicht beabsichtigt, doch als sie, wie jeden Tag, gemeinsam in der Kantine zu Mittag gegessen hatten, hatte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und war in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Und irgendwie hatte sie das ja erklären müssen. Harry hatte nichts dazu gesagt, weil er grundsätzlich nicht wusste, was er zu dem Malfoythema sagen sollte. Aber immerhin hatte er sie ausweinen lassen, ihr unbeholfen den Rücken getätschelt und ihr dann zum Abschluss auch noch einen Muffin geschenkt. Der letzte, der an diesem Tag im Ministerium zu bekommen gewesen war.

Das war so ziemlich das Maximum dessen, was Harry unter diesen Umständen an Trost spenden konnte.

Mittlerweile waren ein paar Wochen vergangen, Draco war… nicht ganz so suizidal wie sonst und Hermine hatte es sogar gewagt, ihm zu sagen, wo sie hinging. Wer da noch alles war, das musste niemand im Manor wissen.

Als sie so da saß und ihre Freunde und Bekannte dabei beobachtete, wie sie blind miteinander kommunizieren konnten, wenn ein einziger Wimpernschlag schon reichte, damit der andere lachte, eine gemeinsam erlebte Begebenheit erzählte oder unangenehm schauderte, dann fühlte sie sich fremd und nicht mehr wirklich dazu gehörig.

Gekommen war, wer noch lebte.

Das Treffen erwies sich als einigermaßen überflüssig.

Lupin, McGonagall und Lyra berichteten von der Schule und Hermine fand es sehr befremdlich, von Streitereien, Unruhen und Vorurteilen zu hören, die sie nicht mehr betrafen. So lange war die Schule doch noch gar nicht her, oder? Und dennoch…. Auch wenn sie sich wirklich Mühe gab, sich für all das zu interessieren, es war vorbei. Sie konnte dem ganzen zumindest nicht mehr aus der Schülerinnenposition aufrichtig folgen.

Hagrid lud Harry und Hermine ein, ihn so bald wie möglich zu besuchen. Hermine druckste ein wenig herum, weil „so bald wie möglich" ihrer Einschätzung nach Monate dauern konnte, aber Harry machte unverfroren einen Termin für die nächste Woche aus und beharrte darauf, dass Hermine auch mit all ihren Mühen im Manor nicht unentbehrlich war. Zumindest einen Nachmittag lang.

Neville und Luna waren nicht da. Harry verriet Hermine, dass Neville schon seit längerer Zeit jedes Treffen mit Moody mied. Seit dieser Sache mit Bellatrix eigentlich und Hermine schämte sich, weil das schon wieder fast ein Jahr her war und Hermine diese ganze Zeit verpasst hatte.

Aber Neville und Luna wären zusammen und sie könnten sie ja besuchen, nachdem sie bei Hagrid gewesen waren. Hermine müsse sich eben durchsetzen und sich nicht ständig vor ihren eigenen Problemen im Manor verstecken.

Weil das vollkommen lächerlich war, denn Hermine war der Meinung, dass sie absolut kein Problem hatte und auch ganz sicher überhaupt nichts verdrängte, stieß sie Harry wütend zur Seite und verzog sich stattdessen mit Ginny, Mrs. Weasley und Fleur in die Küche, um dort furchteinflößenden Geschichten über Fleurs Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden zu lauschen, die Mrs. Weasley eifrig zu übertreffen versuchte.

Hermine hielt es dort nicht mehr aus, als Fleur laut darüber nachdachte, ihr Kind entweder Ronald Charles oder Charles Ronald zu nennen.

Im Wohnzimmer hatten die Männer angefangen zu trinken. Hermine saß dicht neben Lupin und bekam so einen ihrem Geschmack nach viel zu schonungslosen Bericht darüber, dass sich das Leben der Werwölfe nach Voldemorts Sturz eher noch verschlechtert hätte. Sie versprach das Ganze auf der Arbeit zum Thema zu machen und bot ihm an, mit ihr gemeinsam einen aufrüttelnden Zeitungsbericht zu schreiben.

„Wenn Sie wieder nüchtern sind", fügte sie im Geiste hinzu und verschwand, als Lupin sein Hemd aufknöpfte und eine seiner Narben mit denen von Bill und Moody verglich.

„So ist das oft", raunte Harry ihr zu, der sich zusammen mit Ginny vor Fred und George im Treppenhaus versteckte, weil die sich gar zu sehr für Harrys Ausbildung interessierten. „Sie haben zu wenig zu tun. Das ganze letzte Jahr über waren sie ständig unter Strom und sind nur von einer Gefahr zur nächsten gehetzt. Jetzt passiert ihnen zu wenig und sie wissen nicht mehr, was sie machen sollen! Die Ruhe macht ihnen mehr zu schaffen als alles andere."

„Das sind eure Treffen also, Saufgelage für gelangweilte Invaliden?"

„Nicht nur, aber es macht sie traurig, bei diesen Treffen immer wieder daran erinnert zu werden, wie viele der ehemaligen Mitglieder nicht kommen." Ginny seufzte und bedachte Hermine mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, doch gleich darauf schüttelte sie sich. „Tut mir leid. Ich will dir nicht böse sein, aber ich denke immer daran und…"

Hermine nickte, weil sie Ginny verstand, doch sie sagte nichts, weil sie wusste, dass das ein Thema war, über das sie nie mit Ginny würde sprechen können. Die anderen und Ron… und wegen wem sie gestorben waren.

„Wisst ihr, ich merke es auch auf der Arbeit. Also Moody, er lädt manchmal ein paar andere Ordensleute ein, um Flüche zu demonstrieren, Taktiken zu besprechen und so weiter… Wenn sie uns dann auf Einsätze mitnehmen, dann machen sie unwahrscheinlich viel Aufstand um ganz kleine, traurige Fische. Immer wenn ich das sehe, denke ich, dass sie die Todesser irgendwie vermissen. Denen fehlt etwas… Manchmal da denk ich mir, dass ein paar der Leute da drinnen", Harry deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Salon, wo die anderen versammelt waren, „am liebsten selbst irgendetwas machen würden, irgendeinen kleinen Anschlag. Nur, um wieder was zu haben, womit sie sich beschäftigen können!"

Hermine verbiss sich die Frage, ob es Harry ebenso ging und entschuldigte sich auf die Toilette. Sie musste eigentlich nur kurz pinkeln, aber weil es sie mit jeder Minute mehr aufwühlte zu sehen, wie kaputt dort draußen doch alles war, vertrieb sie sich ein wenig Zeit, in dem sie Harrys Badezimmer durchwühlte.

Sie stieß zunächst auf nichts Interessanteres als Zahnpasta, dreckige Socken, saubere, offenbar nie benutzte, doch entsetzlich altmodische Unterhosen - zweifellos ein Geschenk von Mrs. Weasley, das ein verborgenes Dasein im Wäscheschrank fristete - sowie allerlei Hygieneartikel, die wild durcheinander in den Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken gestopft worden waren.

Ein Tablettendöschen ohne Deckel stand gefährlich weit in einem viel zu vollgestopften Regal ganz oben. Hermine versuchte es nach hinten zu drücken, weil sie fürchtete, dass es herunterfallen könnte. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streckte ihren Arm aus, sie drückte sich nach oben, verlor für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht und hielt sich in einem gedankenlosem Augenblick an eben der Dose fest, die auch vorher schon knapp vor dem Herunterfallen gewesen war.

Es kam wie es kommen musste, Hermine kippte zur Seite, das Döschen fiel polternd zu Boden und etwa zwanzig runde, weiße Tabletten kullerten lustig rund um Hermine durch das Badezimmer. Hermine fluchte ärgerlich über sich selbst und ihre Ungeschicklichkeit und zog ihren Zauberstab, um die Medikamente per Aufrufzauber zurück an ihren zugewiesenen Platz zu ordern.

Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Absicht, die Tabletten genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, doch weil die letzte der Tabletten in einer Ritze des Spiegelschrankes klemmte, legte sie ihren Stab weg und griff stattdessen mit der Hand nach dem Medikament. Kaum auf ihrer Hand, kam ihr die Tablette unangenehm bekannt vor. Sie drehte und wendete sie und fand, was sie suchte. Eine kleine Gravur, auf dem Seitenrand. „A.D."

Jemand anderes als Hermine hätte damit gar nichts anfangen können und selbst wenn, hätte diese Person wohl auch nichts anderes getan, als die Tablette schleunigst zurück in die Dose zu legen und alles zusammen so weit wie möglich nach oben zurück in den Schrank zu stellen.

Hermine nicht. Die Dose blieb auf dem Waschtisch stehen, als Hermine das Bad verließ und den mit Ginny knutschenden Harry von seinem gemütlichen Versteck auf der Treppe wegzuholen, um ihn mit der fadenscheinigen Ausrede, dass der Wasserhahn kaputt sei, ins Badezimmer zu locken.

Als Harry ihrer Aufforderung folgte und zu ihr ins Badezimmer kam, wenn auch mit reichlich verschüchtertem Gesichtsausdruck und einem „Ich mag dich ja, aber möchte doch lieber platonisch mit dir befreundet sein" auf den zusammengekniffenen Lippen, erwartete ihn Hermine mit der kleinen, braunen Dose in der Hand.

„Sag, was ist das, Harry?"

Nur eine Millisekunde entspannten sich seine Züge, als er begriff, dass Hermine ihn weder ins Bad gelockt hatte, um an seine Wäsche noch an andere Besitztümer zu gehen, sondern um mit ihm zu reden. Als ihm jedoch nur einen Herzschlag später klar zu werden schien, was Hermine da in der Hand hatte, gefror das entspannte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu Eis. Er trat zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Nichts, nur Schmerztabletten."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und gleichzeitig die Dose in ihrer Hand. „Das sind keine Schmerztabletten, Harry. Das ist ein Antidepressivum!"

„Ach was!" Er lachte gekünstelt und wedelte mit der Hand. „Nein, nein!"

„Doch, doch", beharrte Hermine und zog die Tabletten unter Harrys Nase weg, um noch einen prüfenden Blick in die Dose zu werfen. „Doch, das sind Anti-Depressiva. Ich kenne die, Draco muss die täglich dreimal nehmen! Ganz sicher, genau die gleichen!"

Harry verzog den Mund und machte „Hmpf!" Er hätte den Raum zu gern einfach wieder verlassen. Das konnte sie ihm ansehen. Aber wenn er ohne Kommentar ginge, käme das einem Geständnis gleich. Stattdessen runzelte er die Stirn, verdrehte die Augen grüblerisch nach oben und schnaufte wie ein alter Mann. „Die sind... noch von Sirius!"

Hermine glaubte ihm nicht. „Die sind nicht von Sirius." Traurig, doch mit der Bestimmtheit einer Person, die weiß, dass sie eine Ausrede hört, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „ Hätte er die mal genommen." Sie drehte sich von ihm weg, um die Tabletten zurück in den Spiegelschrank zu stellen. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht stöbern sollen. Aber…", sie versteckte ihr brennend heißes Gesicht hinter der geöffneten Schranktür. „Naja, du bist neu eingezogen und ich war neugierig." Sie seufzte schwer und schloss den Schrank, blieb aber dem Spiegel zugewandt stehen, statt sich umzudrehen. „Harry, die sind nicht von Sirius. Ich… also schön… nachdem der Fuchsbau gebrannt hatte… ich hab schon mal in deinen Schränken gewühlt und… da war nichts. Aber jetzt, und jetzt wohnst du hier… Und ich kenne diese Tabletten. Das sind Anti-Depressiva. Draco kriegt die gleichen, weil er sonst den ganzen Tag im Bett liegt und nur aufsteht, um aufs Klo zu gehen."

Hermine drehte sich um und sah einen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als fühle er sich in einer Falle gefangen. Er hatte seine Brille abgezogen und rieb sich über Gesicht und Schläfen, als habe er Kopfschmerzen. „Dein Draco ist nicht der einzige, der ein Recht auf Albträume hast, weißt du?", sagte er schließlich, zog die Brille wieder auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken noch weiter gegen die Tür, die Arme vor der Brust übereinandergelegt.

„Oh, Harry, seit wann?"

„Seit wann ich sie nehme?"

Hermine nickte und überschlug schnell im Kopf, wann der Fuchsbau abgebrannt war und ob sie in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal hier gewesen war. Letztes Weihnachten, oder? Hatte sie da auch spioniert?

„Seit Halloween letzten, nein, mittlerweile ja vorletzten Jahres. Also seit… ja… Ich wurde ja ins Krankenhaus gebracht und untersucht und… sie haben mit mir geredet und irgendwann haben sie mir diese Pillen gegeben."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Malfoy hat in dem Punkt aber gewonnen. Ich soll pro Tag nur eine nehmen, dann geht's wieder." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meistens zumindest."

Hermine schob sich an der Wand entlang vom Schrank weg und setzte sich etwas unbeholfen auf den Rand einer großen, alten Gusseisenbadewanne. „Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Harry schwieg einen Moment und Hermine fragte sich schon, ob er überhaupt zugehört hatte, doch gerade als sie ihre Worte wiederholen wollte, antwortete er, auch wenn er es mit emotionsloser, mechanischer Stimme tat. „Weil mir niemand zugehört hätte. Sowas will doch keiner hören. Im Orden zumindest, auch wenn ich wetten könnte, dass es den anderen ähnlich geht." Er schnaubte, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. „Du hast deine Pflicht zu tun und damit zufrieden zu sein, dass es das Richtige ist und dass das alles einen Sinn hat. So, und jetzt ist es vorbei und deswegen muss das Thema erledigt sein!"

„Harry…" Hermine streckte ihren Arm aus und berührte seine schlaff herunter hängende Hand. „Es tut mir leid", … weil Hermine sich jetzt schon über ein Jahr damit abplagte, einem jungen Mann zu helfen, der kein größeres Vergnügen gekannt hatte, als die jüngere Hermine zu mobben und ihre Freunde zu demütigen. Damit war sie so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, gar nicht hatte wissen wollen, wie es den Leuten ging, die ihr näher gestanden hatten.

„Schon gut." Er schüttelte sie unwirsch ab und winkte beschwichtigend ab. Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben sie auf den Wannenrand gleiten und stützte seine Arme auf die Knie. „Es geht mir nicht so schlecht. Ich komme zurecht und ich… ich hätte ja auch nicht gewusst, wie ich es hätte sagen sollen. Darüber redet man nicht so gerne."

„Worüber genau, meinst du jetzt? Über die Tabletten oder", … das, weshalb du sie nehmen musst, vollendeten zumindest Hermines Augen den Satz.

„Beides." Er seufzte und seine Augen wurden leer. „Beides. Du tust, was du tun musst, weil es das Richtige ist und weil du damit größeren Schaden verhindern kannst. Vermutlich zumindest." Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich war ja gar nicht so oft dabei. Vielleicht hätte ich mich irgendwann dran gewöhnt, so wie Moody, wenn ich öfters mitgemacht hätte. Andererseits… ich weiß nicht. Will ich das denn? So werden?" Er zuckte die Achseln und lächelte Hermine dünn an. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Hermine nickte, denn sie verstand, was er meinte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und drückte sie, doch plötzlich wurden ihre Finger taub und rutschten kraftlos von ihm weg. „Haben sie denn alle da draußen…?"

„Ja."Kalt und rau war sein Stimme, wie der eisige Winterwind, der in eben dieser Minute die Fenster des Grimmauldplatzes zum Knirschen brachte. „Alle! Dafür waren wir ja da. Nicht die ganze Zeit und auch nicht jeder gleich oft… aber... ja, dafür waren wir da!" Er hob die Hand zu einer wegwerfenden Geste und strich sich gleich darauf verlegen über den Nacken. „Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, weiß ich gar nicht, was wir eigentlich jetzt vorhaben. Also, was wir so machen sollen, wenn wir nicht…" Seine Hand sank herab. „Ich habe die Tabletten abgesetzt, nachdem Voldemort weg war, weil ich dachte, es wäre ja jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung. Aber… ja… ich nehm sie wieder, seit ich in der Aurorenschule bin. Diese Übungsstunden, sie… sie regen mich auf und… die anderen dort verstehen das nicht. Auch die Einwände, die ich habe… Moody am allerwenigsten." Er wandte sich ihr zu und fügte mit Nachdruck hinzu. „Und deswegen will ich auch nicht, dass es irgendjemand weiß. Hörst du? Ich habe Ginny gesagt, dass das… ich habe gesagt, ich hätte eine Allergie und die wären dagegen gut."

„Ist gut, aber… hat denn Ginny…"

Harry blickte unsicher. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke nicht. Bei Neville bin ich fast sicher, dass nicht. Zumindest bei Bellatrix hat er gekniffen und dann ist er ausgestiegen. Ich kann mir aber auch nicht vorstellen, dass… also vorher..."

„Ron?", fragte sie atemlos, denn ihr Atem hatte in der Sekunde gestockt, als sich ihr eine eiskalte Hand aus Furcht und Vorahnung um die Kehle gelegt und zugedrückt hatte.

„Ich denke, nein. Sicher nicht. Er hat immer gesagt, dass er es tun will… vor allem Greyback. Aber… naja… zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es noch nicht so wie… naja, danach eben. Er hat große Reden geschwungen, das ist alles. In der Theorie hat er sich das recht leicht vorgestellt." Unvermittelt fing er an zu lachen. So laut und ehrlich, dass Hermine erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

„Aber wenn er geahnt hätte, wo du jetzt bist, dann wäre es mit der Theorie auf jeden Fall vorbei gewesen. Dann hätte er all seine Brüder zusammengetrommelt, sich Mistgabeln und Klatscher geschnappt und hätte Malfoy zu Brei geschlagen!"

Er hatte witzig sein wollen, sie wusste es, dennoch trieb diese Bemerkung Hermine die Tränen in die Augen. Wenn Ron wüsste…

Harry schien nicht mitzubekommen, wie sehr dieser Gedanke sie getroffen hatte. Er lachte weiter, bis Hermine, vollkommen unfähig zu weiteren Worten, aufsprang und konnte erst „Hermine, das war doch nicht so…" rufen, als sie schon zur Tür draußen war und das „gemeint" hinter ihr im Bad verklang.

Xxx

Dracos Gefängniswärter, Leibwächter, Kammerdiener und Mädchen für alles, Sam, hatte zwei große Lieben in seinem Leben. Die erste war seine Familie, die zweite der Klitterer. Er hatte Draco anvertraut, dass er seit Jahren davon träumte, Xenophilius einmal auf einem seiner Erkundungstrips durch die Welt zu begleiten und das auch sicher noch tun würde, wenn seine Kinder etwas größer wären.

Außerdem schrieb er – zu Dracos grenzenlosem Entsetzen - des öfteren Artikel für diese Zeitung, in denen er über Außerirdische, Schnarchkackler und die grüne Gehirnpest fachsimpelte.

Um nicht selbst einer solchen zu erliegen, hatte Draco irgendwann auch begonnen, von seinem Leben zu erzählen. Er mied die Todesserzeit - was ihm Sam sehr sensibel zu umschiffen half - und berichtete stattdessen von seiner Familie, Hermine und ihren dämlichen Freunden.

Heute bestand Dracos praktische Übung aus etwas angenehmerem als Kochen.

Sam, der rotbärtige Pfleger Ed, Draco, Flint, Pucey und ein junger Afrikaner namens Malique sollten eine Hütte zu bauen, da die Heiler Tiere im künstlichen Krankenhauspark heimisch machen wollten. Nachdem Malique wehmütig davon erzählt hatte, welche Tiere er und seine Familie in Afrika gehabt hatten, bevor die Armee dort alles niedergebrannt und ihn geholt hatte, ließ Draco sich darüber aus, dass für „Tiere und körperliche Arbeit" im Manor die Elfen zuständig wären.

Ein freundlicher Einwand Sams („Deine Angeberei nervt die anderen, Prinzessin") ermunterte Draco zu einem Themenwechsel. Statt über das Manor selbst, ließ er sich nun über die Personen aus, die das Manor bewohnten. Wie schön doch seine Mutter war („Aber im Moment geht es ihr nicht so gut") , wie einflussreich sein Vater („zudem noch gutaussehend, intelligent, gebildet, kultiviert… und dauerbetrunken, aber jetzt lässt er's zum Glück"), dass sein „Onkel" eine neue Freundin hatte, die man vor Narzissa verheimlichte, dass Narzissa langsam die traditionellen Zauberergerichte ausgingen („Merlin sei Dank"), dass Hermine im Ministerium arbeitete („Der letzte Job, wirklich. Die verdient dort fast gar nichts und muss jeden Abend Berge von Gesetzen nachlesen. Sie hat nicht mal eine Sekretärin.") und überhaupt, dass Lucius und Hermine sich des Öfteren bekriegten… Darüber erzählte er besonders gerne, aber Draco hörte sich sowieso gerne selbst reden.

Während sie so im künstlichen Park in der gezauberten Sonne saßen und versuchten etwas zusammenzubauen, das zumindest entfernt an einen Verschlag erinnerte, war Draco gerade an der Stelle angekommen, wo Hermine seinem Vater eine slytheringrüne Leuchtschrift an die Bürotür gehext hatte, auf der in dicken Lettern „herzloser Sklavenhalter" stand.

Das Essen, zu dem Lucius überraschend Todesserkollegen eingeladen und Hermine mit „das ist Miss Granger. Sie geht mit meinem Sohn ins Bett und zwar vollkommen umsonst" vorgestellt hatte, verursachte sogar noch größeres Gelächter.

Das heißt, der rote Ed, Sam, Malique und Draco lachten. Adrians und Marcus' Mienen waren ebenso starr wie feindlich. Dracos Lachen blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, als er sah, wie Marcus langsam aufstand und sich drohend vor ihm aufbaute.

„Sag mal, schämst du dich denn gar nicht?"

Einen Herzschlag später war Draco ebenfalls auf den Beinen. Jeder Muskel und jede Sehne einzeln angespannt, sein Herzschlag doppelt so schnell, seine Atmung flach. Wachsam und tödlich. Draco war einsatzbereit. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Jungs!" Die beiden riesenhaften Pfleger standen auf, hielten sich aber noch zurück.

Nun erhob sich auch Adrian. „Musst du das wirklich noch fragen?"

Sams tiefe Stimme befahl: „Malique, steh auf!"

Und Malique, der zwischen Draco und seinen beiden Herausforderern saß, gehorchte.

Draco ballte und entspannte seine Fäuste. Er lächelte und ging einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten die drei jungen Männer amüsiert, denn alle lächelten. Entspannt, so wie sie und sich gegenseitig offen ansahen und beieinander standen, als wollten sie plaudern. Wer sie kannte, wusste es besser. Ein falsches Wort und sie würden sich umbringen. Wer den Blick in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, wusste, dass es nur dieser kleinen Andeutungen und Provokationen bedurfte und schon waren sie bereit und fähig zu töten. Gleich hier und jetzt.

Draco hörte, wie die Pfleger ihre Zauberstäbe zogen. Er bedauerte, dass sie dieses Mal nicht nach Muggelart gearbeitet hatten. Ein Hammer wäre ihm jetzt sehr willkommen in seiner Hand. Stattdessen hielt er dieses nutzlose Werkzeug von einem Handwerker-Zauberstab in seinen Händen, der einzig und alleine dazu nützlich war, Holz zu bearbeiten.

„Ja, ich frage das und ich will eine Antwort. Was soll der Scheiß? Wofür soll ich mich schämen?", fragte er, denn er musste sich auch ohne Hammer und richtigen Zauberstab nicht fürchten. Er hatte schon oft mit bloßen Händen getötet.

Marcus lachte wieder. Er überwand die kurze Distanz, die sie noch trennte und ignorierte Malique, der ebenfalls näher herantrat, bereit, sich zwischen die beiden zu werfen.

„Na, dafür", grinste Marcus und tippte Draco auf den Hals. Nein, nicht auf den Hals. Auf die Kette darum und noch genauer, auf den Ring, der daran hing. Er kicherte abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es nicht fassen, dass jemand wie Draco so etwas machte.

Seine Finger spielten mit Hermines Anhänger, er lächelte, tat freundlich und lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten, als er Adrian neben sich wusste. „Da stehst du hier und schämst dich nicht, das Ding zu zeigen und sagst, wo du es her hast. Einfach so, nachdem wir letztes Jahr dieses Ungeziefer noch mit eigenen Händen zerquetscht haben. Nach allem, was uns der Dunkle Lord gesagt hat, nachdem du zum Anführer unserer Gruppe bestimmt worden warst und nachdem dein eigener Vater sich ein Leben lang dafür eingesetzt hat, dass diese Ratten aus unseren Häusern verschwinden, stehst du hier und sagst uns offen ins Gesicht, dass du so eine bei dir im Haus hast und schämst dich nicht mal! "

Marcus und Adrian verzerrten ihre Gesichter voll Häme und Abscheu. Adrian schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, während Marcus' Finger weiter mit Hermines Ring spielten. „Du bist ein dreckiger Verräter! Wie tief bist du nur gesunken, du Schlammblutficker!"

Xxx

„Ich will… au… Sie sollen… ah… lassen Sie ihn mir endlich nachwachsen!"

„Bitte."

„Sie sollen mir den Zahn nachwachsen lassen!"

„Sie sollen „bitte" sagen, Draco." Der Heiler zwinkerte freundlich. „Das ist höflicher."

Draco knurrte und verdrehte die Augen. „Also schön, lassen Sie mir bitte den Zahn nachwachsen!"

„Nein."

Dracos Hand sank herunter und mit ihr der Kühlbeutel, den er sich eben noch auf das Gesicht gespresst hatte. Todesblicke trafen den Heiler, der dessen ungeachtet nur amüsiert in sich hinein gluckste.

„Sieht doch nett aus, mit dem Veilchen und der Zahnlücke. Ich denke, wir sollten ihrer Familie das Vergnügen gönnen, Sie so farbenprächtig zu bewundern."

Draco grunzte wütend und drückte sich den Beutel wieder auf sein prall geschwollenes, schmerzendes Auge, allerdings etwas zu heftig, was ihm einen Schmerzenslaut entlockte.

„Na, unangenehm? Draco, mir ist schon klar, dass Sie genau das nicht wollen. Da haben wir gerade letzte Woche mit Ihren Leuten darüber gesprochen, wie viel ruhiger Sie geworden sind und dass Sie sich nicht mehr wie ein tollwütiger Werwolf benehmen… und dann das!" Er kicherte nervtötend und steckte sich, wie Draco mit dem heilen Auge erkennen konnte, einen Ingwerkeks in den Mund. „Tja… aber das gehört leider zum Erwachsen werden dazu", nuschelte er noch kauend, „dass man sich zu dem bekennen muss, was man gemacht hat."  
„Was man gemacht hat?" Draco war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen. Harvey, den er – so kindisch das auch sein mochte - vorhin auf seinen Schoss gezogen hatte, fiel herunter, als Draco sich den Kühlakku vom Auge riss und ihn mit aller Kraft, die sein schmerzender Arm zuließ, nach dem Heiler warf.

„Ich hab doch gar nicht angefangen! Hey, ich lass mich hier doch nicht als aggressiv hinstellen, wenn die zwei Wichser mich vor versammelter Mannschaft anpissen!"

Der Heiler räusperte sich, legte den Ice-pack mit spitzen Fingern neben der Keksdose auf dem Boden ab und rutschte in seinem Sessel etwas nach vorne. „Sie sind also nicht aggressiv", fragte er und ruckte mit den Augen zu dem Beutel, der ihm fast gegen den Kopf geflogen wäre, wenn er ihn nicht geschickt abgefangen hätte.

„Warum muss ausgerechnet ich hier sitzen? Die haben mich provoziert, die… ja, sehen Sie sich doch mal mein Auge an, was soll der Scheiß? Warum muss ich hier schon wieder nur ich bei Ihnen sitzen, während die in Ruhe gelassen werden?"

„Das sollte zwar nicht Ihre Sorge sein, aber ich kann mich nicht in drei Teile zerschneiden." Sayer nickte und lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück. „Eins nach dem anderen. Nun sind eben Sie an der Reihe, Draco… Dann erzählen Sie doch mal, was war denn so furchtbar, dass es diese Schlägerei rechtfertigt?"

Draco schnaubte und ächzte. Egal wie verrückt er dabei aussehen musste, schon wieder heftig atmend und mit geballten Fäusten über einem Mann zu stehen und ihm zu drohen, das hier war ungerecht und er hatte es nicht verdient, Vorhaltungen zu hören.

„Wollen wir darüber reden, oder wollen wir uns anschreien?" Der Finger des Heilers deutete auf die Erkerbank, von der Draco gerade aufgesprungen war. „Wenn wir reden sollen, so, dass ich Ihre Gründe verstehen kann, würde ich es vorziehen, wenn Sie sich dafür wieder hinsetzen."

Widerwillig gehorchte er. Mit einem festen Griff packte er Harvey an den Ohren und verfrachtete ihn wieder auf seinen Schoß. Er musste noch einen Moment warten, tief durchatmen und sich sammeln, bevor er wirklich ruhig genug war, um das ganze erklären zu können. „Wir waren gerade dabei, diesen komischen Hühnerstall zu bauen. Ich erzähle von… ja… ach, verdammt… ich hab eben von zu Hause erzählt und auf einmal gehen Marcus und Adrian, die beiden Wichser, auf mich los und … sie… sie haben angefangen. Da können Sie jeden fragen, der dabei war. Ich habe ganz friedlich gesessen und an dem Hühnerstall rumgeschraubt, da stehen die beiden auf einmal vor mir und sagen, dass ich ein Verräter wäre und nennen mich Schlammblutficker!"

Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Heilers. Zu Dracos absoluter Verwunderung wich der Schatten in Sekunden einem Lächeln, das an einem heißen Julitag im Garten nicht sonniger hätte sein können. Ebenso strahlend und fröhlich wie der Therapieraum war auch das Gesicht des Heilers. „Ja und? Sie haben doch recht."

„Was?"

Dracos Muskeln verspannten sich, um wieder aufzuspringen und mit irgendetwas zu werfen, als der Heiler beschwichtigend abwinkte und ihn stoppte. „Nein , nein. Lassen Sie mich erklären. Hier… nehmen Sie das." Er warf ihm den Ice-Pack zu. „Sie können wohl etwas Kühlung gebrauchen. So, gut. Ihr Auge wird Ihnen danken, wenn Sie den Kühlbeutel daran halten anstatt ihn nach mir zu werfen. Nun, die Sache ist die, Draco. Wenn ich auch über die Wortwahl nicht sehr glücklich bin, so beschreiben die beiden doch einen Umstand, der absolut den Tatsachen entspricht, oder?"

Dracos Hände sanken vor Erstaunen herunter, so dass der Kühlakku auf den armen Harvey fiel. „Wie bitte?"

„Ihr Auge, Draco. legen Sie den Kühlbeutel wieder an Ihr Auge. Nun… wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre, ist Ihre Freundin doch tatsächlich muggelgeboren, oder? Wissen Sie, ich bin ein politisch interessierter Mensch und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, auf einige der politischen Veranstaltungen Ihrer Familie und Ihres… nun ja… Anführers zu gehen. Es wurde zwar nicht Wort für Wort genau ausgeführt, doch es kam schon durch, dass er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, keine Verbindungen zwischen Reinblütern und jemandem wie Hermine schätzt. So gesehen… Wenn man es genau nimmt, haben Marcus und Adrian recht."

Er lächelte in Dracos erzürntes Gesicht. „Die Frage ist doch nur, ob Sie sich wirklich daran stören wollen?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun, Draco. Ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt einmal über etwas Grundsätzliches unterhalten. Etwas, über das ich mir eigentlich sehr sicher bin und das Sie wohl noch nicht bemerkt haben. Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?"

„Ich", er brach ab, strich mit den Fingern über Harveys Schnurrhaare und zählte im Geiste mit. „Seit Juni… neun Monate!"

„Neun Monate… so lang schon? Wie doch die Zeit vergeht… Nun, mir scheint es noch nicht so lange her, da saßen wir drüben in meinem Büro und Sie haben voll Inbrunst erklärt, dass Sie ihren Vater verachten, weil er gegen Ihren Anführer gemeutert hat. Ja, genau, und dann haben Sie erklärt, dass Sie mit Ihrer, nebenbei bemerkt muggelgeborenen, Freundin in die Winkelgasse ziehen wollen, um dort die Todesserbewegung am Laufen zu halten, richtig?"

Draco gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich und senkte griesgrämig den Kopf. Ja natürlich erinnerte er sich daran, wenn ihm sein Auftreten im Nachhinein auch ziemlich peinlich war.

„Draco, bitte sehen Sie mich an." Sein Kopf folgte der Aufforderung, langsam, widerwillig, doch er tat es und sah dem Heiler offen in die bebrillten Augen. „Möchten Sie das heute auch noch? Wenn man Sie heute entlassen und man Ihnen erlauben würde, von zu Hause auszuziehen. Würden Sie losgehen, sich ein paar Ihrer Männer zusammentrommeln und weiterkämpfen? Draco, wollen Sie zurück zu den Todessern?"

Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, da diese Frage, so einfach sie auch war, sein Denken, Handeln und alles, was er sonst noch war, für einen unendlich scheinenden Moment lähmte.

„Ich… eigentlich nicht", antwortete er leise.

Und er dachte an die Aktionen, die Schreie, das Blut, die Überfälle, die Angriffe gegen ihn selbst, das brennende Manor, Karkaroff am Boden, die Kinder an der Wand, die Frau, die starr vor Angst unter ihm gelegen hatte und daran, wie er selbst so oft starr vor Angst gewesen war, wenn sein Leben bedroht wurde…

… und fügte „auf keinen Fall" hinzu.

Dieser Nachsatz hing folgenschwer im Raum, lastete auf Dracos Schultern und brachte ihn dazu, sich wieder nach vorne zu beugen und seine gefalteten Hände anzusehen.

Draco hörte das Ticken der Uhr. Er hörte das Heulen des Windes vor dem Fenster. Hörte den Heiler einen weiteren Keks kauen und… atmen. Er saß da, auf der gepolsterten Erkerbank, und beobachtete Harveys Ohren dabei, wie sie hin und her wackelten, als er seine Finger darüber kreiseln ließ.

Letzte Woche hatte er mit Malique und einem anderen jungen Mann aus Burma zusammen gesessen und gemeinsam hatten sie geübt, wie man Dinge auch ohne Körperkontakt und Zauberstab gezielt bewegen kann. In diesen anderen Ländern, die nicht so industrialisiert waren, konnten die Leute das viel besser als Westeuropäer wie er.

„Draco?"

„Ja?" Draco sah auf, der Heiler hätte nicht schnipsen müssen, soweit war er nicht weg gewesen.

„Warum sind Sie damals Todesser geworden, wie kam das?"

Draco stöhnte und verzog das Gesicht, bis sich tiefe Falten über seine Stirn zogen. „Tja… also. Wissen Sie das nicht? Als mein Vater, ähm… inhaftiert wurde, da sollte ich dann ja Dumbledore… ähm… töten." Er räusperte sich verhalten, das Thema war so verwirrend, dass er es, wie viele andere verwirrende Dinge, die mit den Todessern zusammen hingen, gerne mied.

„Das haben Sie schon gesagt, ja. Aber ich meinte eigentlich etwas anderes. Nicht, was Sie in ihrer Anfangszeit gemacht haben, sondern wie es überhaupt dazu kam, dass Sie mitgemacht haben. Sie waren damals ja noch recht jung. Sechzehn, nicht? Wie kommt ein sechzehnjähriger Junge zu solchen Leuten?"

„Oh, also… ähm… ich wurde nicht gezwungen, wenn sie das meinen. Es war freiwillig, ja…" Er seufzte und hing für einen Moment dem Gedanken nach, wie wenig er damals doch davon gewusst hatte, was ihn erwarten würde, bevor er mit matter, verlegener Stimme weiter sprach: „Meine Tante meinte, dass ich nun alt genug sei, um meine Familie unterstützen zu können und dass der Dunkle Lord mir eine Chance geben würde, meiner Familie Ehre zu machen und… ja… Also ich wollte unbedingt… Ehre machen. Ich dachte… so viele aus unserer Familie sind dabei und Vater… naja… also ich war dann wirklich froh, diese Chance zu haben!" Er verzog sein Gesicht, da die Worte so bitter wie Galle in seinem Mund schmeckten und er am liebsten gespuckt hätte, um das ekelhaft brennende Gefühl, das sie verursachten, loszuwerden.

Er hob den Kopf und sah den Heiler eifrig auf seinem Klemmbrett herum kritzeln. Ab und zu setzte er ab, saugte an der Feder, was der aus unerfindlichen Gründen neue Tinte an ihrer Spitze bescherte, und kritzelte dann umso munterer weiter. „Darf ich das lesen?"

„Heute nicht", lehnte Sayer einmal mehr lächelnd ab, legte das Klemmbrett zur Seite und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Aber bald. Ich hebe alles auf und ich denke, wir sehen uns demnächst einmal die Notizen zu allen Sitzungen der letzten Monate an. Nun, Draco. Heute habe ich eine Hausaufgabe für Sie."

„Hausaufgabe? Ich bin nicht in der Schule und… also ich… warum?"

„Weil ich möchte, dass Sie über eine bestimmte Sache nachdenken und ich denke, dass das besser klappt, wenn Sie dafür die nötige Zeit und Ruhe haben."

Er hätte ihm gerne widersprochen, wusste aber, dass viele der anderen Männer, zumindest die, die nicht ganz frisch waren, auch Hausaufgaben bekamen und dass man ihm Vertragsbruch vorwerfen würde, wenn er sich weigerte. „Also was?", fragte er so genervt, dass zumindest seine Haltung zu diesem Punkt deutlich wurde.

„Sie sagen, Sie sind freiwillig zu den Todessern gegangen, richtig?"

Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Ja, schon…"

„Ja… schon…", wiederholte der Heiler und nickte. „Nun, Sie werden mir zu Hause zwei Aufsätze schreiben. Es muss nicht viel sein, aber auch wenn Sie nur ein paar Zeilen schreiben, dann denken Sie gut darüber nach.

Als erstes möchte ich, dass Sie mir die Worte „freiwillig" und „freier Wille" definieren. Vielleicht mit eigenen Worten und es kann wohl nicht schaden, wenn Sie zusätzlich noch in ein Lexikon hineinsehen. Sie sind wenige Tage nach Ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag beigetreten, nicht? Nun, warum? Also nicht, wieso man mit diesem Auftrag zu Ihnen kam sondern, warum Sie zugestimmt haben. Was waren Ihre persönlichen Gründe zuzustimmen und was haben Sie mit fünfzehn oder sechzehn dort erwartet? Heute ist Freitag, Sie haben also das ganze Wochenende Zeit darüber nachzudenken und am Montag sehen wir uns das zusammen an und sprechen darüber, ja?"

Draco gab es auf, Harveys Ohren verknoten zu wollen und zog den Hasen enger an sich. Seine Wut war mittlerweile von diesen neuen Gedanken wie weg geweht. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne, presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen.

„Bauchschmerzen?"

Draco nickte und stöhnte, weil sich bei dieser Bewegung nach vorne nun auch noch sein Auge und sein fehlender Zahn in Erinnerung brachten.

„Gut, dann machen wir für heute Schluss. Gehen Sie zu Sam, er soll Ihnen etwas geben. Und, wenn Sie Marcus sehen, können Sie ihn mir gleich herein schicken." Er lächelte und warf sein Klemmbrett so gekonnt platziert in ein Regal hinter ihm, dass Draco Magie dahinter vermutete. „Schichtwechsel… Am Montag kriegen Sie ihren Zahn zurück!"

Draco erzählte Lucius auf dem Heimweg von der Sache. Nicht nur, weil der über Dracos farbenfrohe Erscheinung so gar nicht froh war, sondern auch, weil ihn diese Sache innerlich aufwühlte. Er erzählte, was im Park passiert war und dass der Heiler gesagt habe, dass Flint und Pucey ja im Prinzip recht hätten.

Lucius hörte zu, runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete Draco so nachdenklich, dass es schon an Besorgnis grenzte. „Ich verstehe, was diese Leute meinen", sagte er schließlich und seufzte, weil Draco sich beim Anblick einiger ihnen entgegenkommender Passanten augenblicklich näher an ihn heran schob. „Es ist nur so, Draco. Ich erlebe es ja selbst täglich am eigenen Leib. Wenn du dich offen gegen andere Todesser stellst, ohne gleichzeitig zur anderen Seite überzulaufen, stehst du womöglich ziemlich alleine da. Es ist nicht einfach, dann wieder eine Position zu finden, in die man hineinpasst."

Sie durchmaßen den Park des Manors und Draco senkte den Kopf, als seine Augen erste blühende Bäume erblickten. Es war verwirrend und immer mit einem Anflug von Ungehörigkeit beladen, schöne Dinge zu sehen. Er hatte genug getan, über das er traurig sein sollte. Jemand wie er hatte einfach kein Recht, sich über so etwas zu freuen.

So kam es, dass er mit dem lauten Ausruf seines Vaters zunächst einmal gar nichts anfangen konnte. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf und suchte nach der Ursache von Lucius' Erstaunen. Er fand ihn vor dem Portal des Haupteinganges. Unzählige Bücher - dem Anschein nach immer das gleiche - waren schrankhoch zu einer Pyramide aufgetürmt worden. Am Fuße der Pyramide huschten emsige Elfen herum, beluden sich immer wieder mit viel zu hohen Bücherstapeln, die ihnen die Sicht versperrten. Entweder sie fanden den Weg nach drinnen trotzdem, oder sie knallten mit anderen Elfen zusammen und begruben sich gegenseitig unter dem Bücherberg.

„Was ist hier los? Ich verlange eine Erklärung. Pikes!"

Ein kleiner, dünner Elf schlich schuldbewusst auf Lucius zu, hob seine dünnen Ärmchen in Richtung Pyramide und wimmerte verängstigt. „Das ist für die Miss, das Schlammblut. Heute Mittag kamen Männer und haben einen noch viel höheren Stapel vor dem Portal abgeliefert, Master. Das Schlammblut will die Bücher in ihrem Zimmer stapeln lassen!" Die tennisballgroßen Augen des Elfen huschten unruhig zwischen Lucius, Draco und den Büchern hin und her. „Master, ich bitte… darf ich… weiterarbeiten? Das Schlammblut hat angedroht, uns Stundenweise zu bezahlen. Wir müssen deswegen so schnell wie möglich fertig werden, sonst verdienen wir dabei noch Geld!" Der Elf zitterte bei dieser Aussicht so jämmerlich, als habe Hermine ihm angedroht, ihn zu foltern.

Statt einer Antwort, schob Lucius das zitternde Wesen mit seinem Gehstock zur Seite und ging mit energischen Schritten auf die fraglichen Bücher zu. „Wozu braucht sie hundertmal das gleiche Buch?"

Draco wurde flau im Magen. „Ich habe da so eine Ahnung."

Lucius hätte die Pyramide nicht misstrauischer beäugen können, wenn Hermine ein ganzes Rudel „Monsterbücher" geordert hätte. Er streckte den Arm aus, zögerte und drehte sich noch mitten in der Bewegung zu Draco, „Sprich. Was für eine Ahnung?", und griff blind nach einem Buch, das oben auf lag.

„Naja, sie wollte doch ein Buch schreiben und… es… ich fürchte, dass sie fertig ist und die fertigen Bücher hier lagern will, bis sie sie verkauft."

„Verkauft?" Lucius riss zuerst das Buch an sich und dann die Augen auf. Draco beobachtete, wie sein Vater zuerst weiß vor Schreck und dann rot vor Zorn wurde. Sein Mund klappte auf und zu und Draco beeilte sich, näher zu kommen, weil er einen Moment wirklich fürchtete, Lucius könne gerade einen Herzanfall erleiden.

„Master!", quietschte eine andere Elfe besorgt. „Bitte nicht, sehen Sie nicht hin. Das ist Schmutz!" Salsa sprang unter Lucius herum und auch als es ihr gelang, das Buch zu erreichen und wie ein Basektballspieler am Korb daran baumelte, gelang es ihr nicht, den Gegenstand aus Lucius' Fingern zu winden. „Master, bitte, das ist Schmutz!"

„Was?"

Draco angelte nach einem Buch, schlug zwei Elfen unwirsch zur Seite, die sich schützend auf den Stapel werfen wollten und nahm ein weiteres Exemplar von der Pyramide. „Elfen in der Zaubererwelt" las er laut und fügte mit einem entnervten Stöhnen hinzu: „Von Hermine Granger. Eine Bestandsaufnahme der katastrophalen Lebensbedingungen, die Zauberer ihren Sklaven zumuten!"

„Elfen? Lebensbedingungen? Sklaven?", keuchte Lucius atemlos und während die Elfe noch ausrief „Nein Master, tut das nicht!" klappte er das Buch auf. Draco tat es ihm gleich, da Lucius' Wutschrei einen sehr informativen Inhalt prophezeite.

„Dafür fliegt sie raus! Hörst du, Draco? Die… also… jetzt ist sie endgültig zu weit gegangen!"

Dracos Augen wurden groß. Starr und wie geschockt las er die Inschrift auf der ersten Innenseite.

„Geschrieben in der Elfenrechtszentrale Malfoy Manor. Ich widme dieses Buch Lucius Malfoy, der mir eine Inspiration war und ohne dessen Vorbild dieses Buch nicht möglich gewesen wäre."

Ein greller Blitz traf den Bücherstapel, doch obwohl augenblicklich mannshohe Flammen um die Bücher empor züngelten, verbrannte und rauchte kein Pergament.

„Brandsicher, Master", piepste ein anderer Elf schuldbewusst. „Die Dinger sind unzerstörbar, wir haben es auch versucht. Wir können sie nur so schnell wie möglich wegbringen, bevor sie noch Gäste sehen!"

Draco konnte nicht mehr, das Buch glitt ihm aus den Händen, er krümmte sich, er stützte sich auf den Knien ab und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Lucius tobte weiter und versuchte gemeinsam mit einigen Elfen, die es eigentlich besser wussten, einen Fluch nach dem anderen, um das Denkmal, das Hermine ihm gewidmet hatte, zu zerstören.

Draco half ihm nicht. Im Gegenteil, er schüttete sich aus vor Lachen, bis er hörte, wie über ihnen ein Fenster geöffnet wurde und Hermine sich mit triumphierendem Grinsen aus dem Fenster beugte.

Augenblicklich richtete er sich auf, breitete seine Arme weit über seinen Kopf aus, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie: „Hermine, ich liebe dich. Du bist einmalig!"

Xxx

Es kostete ihn viel Überredungskunst, Beschwichtigung und Versprechungen, doch am Ende des Tages wurde Hermine weder aus dem Manor geworfen noch von Lucius verprügelt oder gefoltert. Wenn Draco und Hermine an diesem Abend auch sicherheitshalber nicht mit den anderen im Esszimmer aßen. Hermine hatte zur Feier des Tages eine Pizza besorgt. Gemeinsam mit der Pizza und dem grauenhaften Gesöff, dass Hermine Cola nannte, verschanzten sie sich weit, weit weg vom Hauptgebäude in einem Pavillon, lachten über Lucius und überlegten, wie man Hermine in den nächsten Tagen vor dessen todsicherer Rache schützen konnte.

Wenn Draco auch nur halbherzig versprach ihr zu helfen, denn er stellte sich vor, dass die Rache seines Vaters ausgesprochen amüsant werden könnte.

Xxx

Als Draco in dieser Nacht im Bett lag, dachte er über Flint und Pucey nach. Vor allem über Flint. Sie waren in Hogwarts nicht wirklich Freunde gewesen, doch sie hatten sich einigermaßen verstanden und Draco wusste eine Menge über ihn.

Marcus war nie ein guter Schüler gewesen und hatte die Abschlussprüfung zweimal wiederholen müssen. Nach seiner Zeit in Hogwarts hatte er sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs herumgeschlagen. Er hatte damals zusammen mit seinen Eltern in Slytherins Winyard gewohnt. Ein Ort, wo viele reinblütige, voldemortbegeisterte, aber ziemlich arme Zauberer wohnten. Sein Traum von einer Qudidditchkarriere endete, als ihn auch nach mehreren Monaten Suche kein größeres Team für längere Zeit verpflichten wollte und seine Eltern darauf beharrten, dass er zum Lebensunterhalt beitragen sollte. Abends hatte er sich an zwielichtigen Orten herumgetrieben und war wohl auch das eine oder andere Mal mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten.

Er hatte sich Voldemort angeschlossen, als der in Dracos fünftem Schuljahr verstärkt nach jungen Zauberern gesucht hatte. Wie Draco, wurde auch Marcus für die Drecksarbeit eingeteilt. Die brutalen Raubzüge und Bestrafungen, auf die die älteren Todesser eigentlich keine Lust hatten. Für Marcus eine echte Verbesserung. Er hatte eine Aufgabe gehabt, von der er leben konnte… Und andere junge Männer um sich herum, die ihm gleichgestellt und nicht überlegen waren.

Marcus war nun kein armer, dummer Junge mehr, sondern ein Mann, vor dem andere Respekt hatten und der all die Streber-Schlammblüter so behandeln konnte, wie sie ihn immer angesehen hatten. Für Marcus waren die Todesser eine echte Chance gewesen, um die er gegen seinen Willen beraubt worden war.

Von Dracos intrigantem Vater… Dass Potter und Hermine daran beteiligt gewesen waren, wusste er. Draco hatte ja oft genug darüber geschimpft.

Marcus, da war Draco sicher, würde sofort zu den Todessern zurückgehen, wenn er die Chance dazu hätte. Wo sollte er auch sonst hin? Nicht nur, dass er ein vorbestrafter, psychisch labiler Ex-Krimineller mit katastrophalem Schulabschluss war, seine Familie hatte sich auch geweigert, ihn wieder aufzunehmen, weil sie mit „so jemand" (arbeitslos, in therapeutischer Behandlung, Ex-Todesser, gewaltbereit) nichts zu tun haben wollten.

Und Draco? Wie war das bei ihm? Was hatte er sich denn erhofft und was hatte er letztendlich bekommen?

Was hatte er denn von den Todessern und Voldemort gewusst? Damals hatte er wohl gedacht, es sei eine Menge. Heute wusste er, dass er vollkommen ahnungslos gewesen war.

Er war traurig gewesen, dass Lucius weg war und hatte ihn rächen wollen. Er wollte seine Mutter verteidigen und nun als Mann in der Familie das Manor vertreten. Und wie sonst sollte er das tun, wenn nicht als Todesser? Es gab so viele davon in seiner Familie und die, die nicht dabei waren, hatten Voldemort trotzdem bewundert. Das war nie in Frage gestellt worden.

Draco war mit Slytherins Lehren aufgewachsen und man hatte ihm eingetrichtert, dass Voldemorts Weg der einzige war, um dieses hohe Ziel zu erreichen.

War es denn wirklich freiwillig, sein freier Wille gewesen, wenn man ihm vom Kleinkindalter dazu erzogen hatte, alles zu glauben, was Slytherin und Voldemort ihn lehrten?

Draco wusste es nicht und der Gedanke bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, noch mehr. Um sich davon abzulenken, drehte er sich um zur leise schnarchenden (was sie natürlich stets abstreiten würde) Hermine und rüttelte an ihrem Arm. „Hey, aufwachen!"

Hermine schnarchte lauter und Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. Entweder er konnte ihr das abgewöhnen oder er würde nachts einen Schweigezauber auf sie legen. „Aufwachen, Hermine!", rief er schon etwas lauter, setzte sich neben sie und knetete ihren Rücken, als sei sie ein Hefeteig. „Wach auf, ich muss dir was sagen!"

Hermine ächzte, öffnete für einen Moment die Augen und stöhnte. „Was? Ist schon Morgen?"

„Nein, setz dich, du schläfst ja schon wieder ein…"

„Schlafen", murmelte sie zufrieden und drehte sich wieder zur Seite.

„Nein, du sollst dich hinsetzen!" Und wieder wurde Hermine gerüttelt und geschüttelt. Solange, bis sie sich mit verquollenen, müden Augen und hängenden Lidern hochquälte und ihn herzzerreißend süß angähnte. „Was ist denn los? Es ist…", sie drehte sich verwirrt nach allen Seiten, um weil sie in ihrem Halbschlaf nicht wusste, wo sie war und wo die Uhr hing. „Sag mal, ist heute nicht Samstag? Es ist… vier Uhr morgens an einem Samstag. Leg dich wieder hin und lass mich schlafen!"

„Nein, Moment noch. Ich muss dir etwas sagen!"

Draco krabbelte an ihr vorbei und kniete sich mit kerzengeradem Rücken vor die zusammengekauerte, gähnende Hermine. So dunkel es auch im Raum war, er strahlte fast so eifrig wie das Mondlicht, das seinen weißen Schein ins Zimmer warf. „Hörst du zu?"

„Ja, ja…"

„Okay!" Draco setzte eine feierliche Miene auf, nahm Hermines dämmriges Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, warf sich in die Brust und erklärte voll Inbrunst. „Liebe Hermine, du wolltest doch wissen, was mit meinem Gesicht passiert ist. Ich habe mich heute mit Flint und Pucey geprügelt, weil die mich Schlammblutficker genannt haben. So… und soll ich dir was sagen? Das macht mir jetzt gar nichts mehr aus, weil sie eigentlich recht haben und ich finde, dass das kein Grund ist, sich zu schämen. Also… äh… Hermine, es ist mir egal, ob du ein Schl…muggelgeboren bist und ganz egal, was Voldemort davon halten würde!" Voll Stolz über seinen eigenen Mut beugte er sich vor und drückte der selig grinsenden Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Das ist schön", gähnte Hermine, kippte wie ein Stein zur Seite und verfiel sofort wieder in leises, behagliches Schnarchen.

* * *

**Review? *liebschau***

_**A.N.:** Im nächsten Kapitel erfahren wir nicht nur, wie Lucius sich für diese Ehre bedanken wird, wir erfahren auch, wieso Narzissa so ist wie sie ist. Oh, und Draco hat einen richtig miesen Tag, deraber immerhin für weitere Aussprachen und Klarheit sorgen wird._


	34. Narzissas Geburtstag

** Beta:Lapislazuli67 +rieseneisschenk+**

**A.N.2: Ich verkünde, dies ist das längste Kapitel der Story.**

**LALILU: **Draco kann durchaus süß sein, wenn er will... **  
**

**DANI: **Hi, ein riesen Dankeschön für dieses tolle Review. Ich glaube für "normale" Leute ist vor allem Draco wohl teilweise wirklich anstrengend nachzuvollziehen. Aber Draco ist eben nicht normal...Ich denke mittlerweile wäre er es gerne wieder, aber er schafft es noch nicht.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 34: Narzissas Geburtstag**

Hermine wartete auf Lucius' Rache.

Merkwürdigerweise kam die nicht.

Die ersten Tage nach der Hauselfenbuchlieferung schwieg er während des Frühstücks, suchte sie auch im Ministerium nicht für ein strenges Gespräch auf und wenn sie ihm am Abend beim Essen gegenüber saß, war er sogar ausgesprochen höflich zu ihr. Nur dann und wann wurde sein Blick leer und ein seltsam hintergründiges Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

Hermine drängte Draco zwar, bei seinem Vater zu spionieren, doch der konnte auch nicht mehr in Erfahrung bringen. Kurz, die Sache war suspekt.

„Ach was", wehrte Draco einige Tage später, als sie gemeinsam das Hamam besuchten, ihren Verdacht lapidar ab. „Warum soll er sich darüber aufregen, was du geschrieben hast, wenn das Buch eh niemand haben will?"

„Woher will er das denn wissen? Zufällig ist das Interesse sehr groß und ich habe sogar schon einige Exemplare verkauft!"

„An Potter und Longbottom, die das nur machen, damit du sie in Ruhe lässt! Glaub's mir, sowas interessiert wirklich niemanden."

„Ignorant!", gab sie spitz zurück, verzog sich in eine extra dampfige Ecke und beschloss am nächsten Tag Luna zu fragen, ob sie ihr Buch haben wollte. Bei den Weasleys war sie dabei ja leider auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

Hermine fühlte sich trotzdem beschwingt, noch mehr gute Taten zu vollbringen. So hatte sie beispielsweise ihr Angebot wahr gemacht und tatsächlich ein Interview mit Remus Lupin über die aktuelle Werwolfssituation geführt. Da niemand dies veröffentlichen wollte, hatte sie das Ganze auf eigene Kosten auf Flugblätter kopiert, die sie überall im Ministerium und in der Winkelgasse verteilt hatte.

Abgesehen von gelegentlichen schiefen Blicken und mühsam unterdrücktem Kichern, bekam sie jedoch keine Antwort, wenn sie Leute darauf ansprach, ob sie es denn gelesen hätten.

„Einerlei", dachte Hermine, „in ein paar Jahren werden alle einsehen, dass ich recht hatte und dann werden sie sich entschuldigen müssen."

Xxx

Hermines Misstrauen gegenüber Lucius wuchs, als der in der nächsten Zeit immer freundlicher zu ihr wurde. Zumindest, wenn er sie zufällig im Ministerium traf, was eigentlich so oft der Fall war, dass Zufall schon fast ausschied.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, fiel er lautstark über sie her, hielt jede nur irgend erreichbare Tür für sie auf – auch wenn sie gar nicht durchgehen wollte -, stellte sie jedem Kollegen vor, der nicht schnell genug etwas anderes vorhaben konnte und an seinem Geburtstag im März ließ er ihr sogar ein paar Stücke von dem Kuchen bringen, den „Gracie", seine dürre Sekretärin, für ihn gebacken hatte.

Man hätte das falsch verstehen können. Selbst Hermines Kollegen konnten sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fragten, ob Lucius Malfoy sie umwerben würde, als er im März damit anfing, ihr jede Woche einen kleinen Blumenstrauß für ihren Schreibtisch durch Gracie übermitteln zu lassen.

Hermine schüttelte zu dieser Frage nur entschieden den Kopf. „Da ist was faul. Der plant was!"

Draco in dieser Sache zu fragen, erwies sich als frustrierend ergebnislos. Zu Beginn dachte sie ja, dass er wirklich nichts wusste, als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass er nach ihrer Frage oft heimlich zu Lucius schlich und mit dem und Rodolphus hämisch kicherte, wurde Hermine misstrauisch.

Schön! Draco hatte sich also mit den anderen Männern gegen sie verbündet und wollte nicht verraten, wieso ihr jeder Platz machte, wenn sie in der Kantine anstand. Wieso ihr jeder Platz machte, wenn sie und Harry sich zum Essen hinsetzten und wieso Lucius doch tatsächlich eine Putzelfe - allein das war schon mehr als frech - für Hermines Büro gesponsert hatte.

Sie begann die Fakten durchzugehen. Lucius hatte sich nicht für die Elfenrechtszentrale gerächt. Im Gegenteil, seitdem war er zunehmend freundlicher geworden. Zumindest im Ministerium war er ein beständiger Quell der Hilfsbereitschaft. Und nicht nur das, er hatte auch seine Mitarbeiter angewiesen, sie ausgesprochen zuvorkommend zu behandeln.

Gracie war so höflich, dass es schon fast wirkte, als habe sie Angst vor Hermine.

Angst?

Moment mal. Gracie, ohnehin ein nervöser, unruhiger Typ, begann ja regelrecht zu zittern, wenn sie Hermine nur von weitem sah. Vor ein paar Wochen hatten sie sich noch recht freundschaftlich unterhalten. Gracie hatte sich sogar für Elfenrechte interessiert, zumindest, wenn Lucius außer Haus war und nicht kontrollieren konnte, wo seine Sekretärin die Mittagspausen verbrachte.

Aber jetzt… Vielleicht machte man ihr gar nicht wirklich Platz? Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, wirkte es fast so, als würde man ihr aus dem Weg gehen.

Nicht, weil man sie nicht mochte, eher… konnten die Leute fürchten, sie wäre ansteckend? Zaubereiminister Fudge, des Öfteren in Begleitung von Lucius anzutreffen, brach jedesmal, wenn er sie sah, in herzzerreißende Rührseligkeit aus, nannte sie tapfer und bestärkte sie darin, dass „trotz allem" noch wundervolle Zeiten vor ihr liegen würden.

Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, hatte die Kantine Besteck eigens für sie angefertigt. Wenn man es genau bedachte, hatte Hermine schon eine ganze Menge „eigener" Gegenstände im Ministerium. Auffällig waren auch die schiefen Blicke, die sie seit ihrem Interview mit Lupin erntete, die mittlerweile zu schüchtern und zurückhaltend waren, um sie einfach als Missbilligung werten zu können.

So war sie fast schon erleichtert, als Harry sie eines Tages in der Mittagspause schnappte und sie in einen wenig frequentierten Gang zerrte. Dort angekommen, schob er sie in eine dunkle Ecke, sah sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um und raunte geheimnisvoll: „Ich weiß jetzt, warum in der letzten Zeit alle so höflich zu dir sind. Sie haben Angst!"

„Kam mir auch so vor." Hermine nickte und runzelte grüblerisch die Stirn. „Aber warum?"

„Wegen deines Interviews mit Lupin!"

„Wieso sollten sie deswegen Angst vor mir haben?"

Harry grinste schief, trat einen Schritt zurück, als fürchte er, die Antwort auf ihre Frage könnte selbst für ihn schmerzhafte Folgen haben und offenbarte: „Ich hab's zufällig im Aufzug von zwei Leuten aus Lucius' Abteilung mitbekommen. Er… naja… also Malfoy, er behauptet… du hättet dieses Interview geführt und veröffentlicht weil… ähm… weil du gebissen worden und selbst ein Werwolf bist!"

„Wie bitte?"

Hermine wartete Harrys ausführlichere Schilderung nicht ab. Bei den ersten Worten stieß sie ihn von sich und eilte schimpfend und fluchend zu Lucius' Büro.

Vermutlich hatte Lucius Malfoy Glück, dass er an diesem Tag beruflich im Ausland war. Wäre er im Ministerium gewesen, Hermine hätte ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft geköpft.

Es musste sich um eine langwierigere Sache handeln, denn er hatte sie – durchaus höflich - am Morgen darum gebeten, Draco im Krankenhaus abzuholen, er würde erst sehr spät abends zurückkehren. Draco selbst konnte Hermines Wut nicht nachvollziehen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast. Du bist doch viel glaubwürdiger in deinem Beruf, wenn du selbst betroffen bist."

Aus Rache beschloss Hermine, an diesem Tag in ihrem eigenen Zimmer und nicht in Dracos Bett zu schlafen.  
So war es zumindest geplant, denn an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Lucius' Verunglimpfung regte sie so auf, dass sie kochend vor Wut fünfzehn Briefe an ihre Freunde versandte und mindestens doppelt so viele an den armen Remus Lupin allein.

Als das immer noch nicht half ruhiger zu werden, beschloss sie nachzusehen, ob Lucius schon zurückgekehrt war. Sollte er im Haus sein… Nun, dann würde sie ihm gehörig die Meinung sagen.

Tatsächlich sah sie Licht aus seinem Arbeitszimmer dringen, als sie gegen halb zwölf in der Eingangshalle stand und auf besagte Tür zuging. Sie klopfte energisch an und war schon im Raum, als sie ein lahmes „Ja?" zur Antwort bekam.

Sie war nicht zum ersten Mal hier drinnen. Natürlich hatte sie schon des Öfteren im Vorbeigehen hineingesehen, immer wenn die Tür angelehnt war und Stimmen herausdrangen. Sie hatte sich auch schon einmal heimlich hineingeschlichen, wenn Lucius Draco zum „Spazierengehen" abgeführt hatte und die Tür verlockend offen stand.

Sie kannte den Raum also. Sie wusste, dass er eine große Menge Bücher enthielt, eine Sitzgruppe vor dem Kamin stand, ein großer Schreibtisch und Regale, die mit allerlei ziemlich verboten aussehenden Gegenständen gefüllt waren. Ein wenig sah es hier aus wie in einer Luxusversion von Borgin & Burkes. Hermine hatte heute keine Zeit zu überlegen, wie viele der Gerätschaften in den Schränken schwarzmagisch waren und sie hatte schon gar keine Lust zu überlegen, wofür Lucius eine mit Nägeln gespickte eiserne Jungfrau neben der Tür platziert hatte.

„Sir", begann sie aufgebracht, noch während sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Ich habe heute erfahren, dass Sie behaupten, ich wäre ein Werwolf. Das ist ja nun wirklich…"

Hermine verstummte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Lucius hing schlaff in einem Sessel, der vor dem lodernden Kamin stand, die Beine auf einen Schemel hochgelegt, die Augen halb geschlossen. „Was ist?", murmelte er müde.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sich Dracos Vater etwas genauer. Auf seinem Schoß lag ein zugeklapptes Buch. Die eine Hand hing seitlich am Sessel herab und streifte hin und her baumelnd immer wieder den Hals einer Flasche, die Hermine eindeutig als Feuerwhisky erkannte. Die andere Hand hielt ein fast leeres Glas.

„Ähm, ich…" Hermine zögerte verlegen, dann trat sie einen Schritt näher und versuchte eine unbefangene Haltung einzunehmen. „Sie haben behauptet, dass ich mich nur deswegen für Werwolfsrechte interessiere, weil ich selbst einer bin!"

„Ach, ja" Lucius kicherte albern, leerte sein Glas und beugte sich ungeschickt nach vorne, um nach der Flasche zu greifen. „Hast du was dagegen?", nuschelte er matt und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein. „Gibt doch Männer, die mögen haarige Frauen. Immerhin macht es dich doch so richtig zu einem Teil unserer Welt."

„Ich, ich bin aber kein Werwolf!", widersprach sie lahm - fassungslos wegen des sich ihr bietenden Anblicks - und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was passieren würde, wenn Draco zufällig ins Zimmer kommen und Lucius so sehen würde. Er würde ihn umbringen vor Wut.

„Ja, ja." Lucius winkte gelangweilt ab. „War nur ein Witz… Ich stelle das bei Gelegenheit richtig. Zufrieden?"

Sie hätte gerne einiges dazu gesagt, dass das eben kein Witz, sondern eine ungeheure Frechheit und er ein unmöglicher Mensch war, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Das hier war ein absoluter Supergau. Das war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was Lucius im Moment machen konnte. Wenn die Heiler das wüssten, würden sie Lucius an Ort und Stelle auspeitschen. Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber dann wäre Draco auf jeden Fall aus dem Manor raus und Hermine würde das ja auch begrüßen, wenn es nicht garantiert einen kompletten Nervenzusammenbruch zur Folge haben würde.

So ungern sie das auch zugab. Draco hing an seinem Vater und er brauchte ihn und die Gewissheit, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Wenn schon Narzissa abweisend war, brauchte er zumindest Lucius. Und wenn der jetzt wieder… nicht auszudenken.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch?" Lucius stellte das Glas beiseite, rutschte umständlich im Sessel herum, als versuche er, eine gemütliche Schlafposition zu finden und gähnte mit offenem Mund. „Hast du sonst noch was zu sagen?"

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Nein, Sir."

„Ja, dann geh endlich und lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Ja, Sir."

Entgegen ihrem Vorsatz schlich sie sich danach doch in Dracos Bett. Es hatte einfach etwas Beruhigendes, ihn neben sich zu spüren. Ein betrunkener Lucius war beunruhigend genug.

Lucius war am nächsten Morgen etwas blass und erklärt seiner Frau während des Frühstücks, dass er sehr spät, zwei Uhr oder noch später, nach Hause gekommen sei. Narzissa runzelte die Stirn, gab ein zutiefst misstrauisches „so?" von sich, sagte aber sonst nichts dazu.

Hermine bemerkte, dass er ihr immer wieder flüchtige Blicke zuwarf, denen sie stets mit eiskalter Miene standhielt. Er hatte nichts zu ihr gesagt, diese Blöße würde er sich nie geben, doch bereits an diesem Mittag sah sie Gracie wieder, die nun wieder viel entspannter war und lachend von einem dummen Missverständnis erzählte und dass ihr Chef sich wohl langsam ein Hörgerät anschaffen sollte, so oft wie er Dinge in Gesprächen falsch verstand.

Man hätte es als stillschweigendes Abkommen bezeichnen können. Lucius nahm die Werwolfbehauptung zurück und im Gegenzug sagte sie niemandem etwas von seinem geheimen Treffen mit einer Whiskyflasche. Man hätte können, allein, es wäre unzutreffend gewesen, denn Hermine hätte nur zu gerne mit einem anderen Menschen über ihre diesbezüglichen Befürchtungen gesprochen.

Aber mit wem? Narzissa würde ihr nicht zuhören. Hermine kannte Dracos Heiler kaum, weshalb sie sich davor scheute, mit ihnen ein Gespräch über ein solch brisantes Thema zu führen. Draco… würde hemmungslos ausrasten. Einzig Rodolphus blieb, aber der war in letzter Zeit abends immer seltener im Manor. Sie würde mit ihm sprechen, wenn sie ihn einmal abends alleine zu Gesicht bekam. Hoffentlich bald…

Xxx

Hermine war zu Lucius' Geburtstag im März erwartungsgemäß per Eule ausgeladen worden. Es wunderte Draco, dass eine Eule mit ähnlicher Aufforderung ausfiel, als Narzissas Geburtstag im Mai anstand. Auf Nachfragen erklärte sein Vater, dass Narzissa aus Trauer um Bellatrix überhaupt nicht zu feiern gedenke und er davon ausging, dass sie sich einmal mehr den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen würde.

Am Geburtstagsmorgen sah es ganz so aus, als würde das auch so eintreffen. Dem Frühstück blieb Narzissa fern und Draco war fast froh darum, denn er hätte nicht gewusst wie er damit umgehen sollte, wenn sie ihn auch bei dem Versuch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu überreichen, einmal mehr ignoriert hätte.

Eigentlich hoffte er, dass sie wirklich den ganzen Tag über wegbleiben würde. Dann könnte er sein Geschenk – ein paar koboldgearbeitete Edelsteinohrringe - an Lucius weitergeben, der Narzissa das Päckchen abends im Bett überreichen sollte.

Obwohl Draco mit Narzissas Abwesenheit eine peinliche Situation erspart blieb, fühlte er sich an diesem Morgen ausgesprochen schlecht. Zurückgewiesen, einmal mehr.

Draco war nicht gerne „draußen". Immer noch nicht. Die Freitage, an denen man ihn zwang, mit der Heilerin und manchmal auch mit Hermine draußen unterwegs zu sein, waren eine Qual. Die ersten paar Male hatte er es nur ein paar Minuten ausgehalten, als ihm die ersten Passanten entgegenkamen, wurde er panisch und musste „entfernt" werden.

Die nächsten Male verliefen kaum besser. Die Angst war immer die gleiche. Sobald er auf der Straße war, fühlte er sich nackt und bedroht. Man sah ihm die Todesserei an, da war er sich ganz sicher. Er selbst hätte sofort sagen können, wer dabei gewesen war und wer nicht, man sah es an den Augen… die waren danach nie wieder die gleichen.

Und vielleicht würde ihn jemand wiedererkennen ? Irgendjemand, dessen Verwandten er getötet oder verletzt hatte, jemand, dessen Haus sie niedergebrannt hatten, würde sich vielleicht an ihn erinnern. Das Letzte, was Draco auf Erden wollte, war, irgendeinen dieser Menschen wiederzusehen.

Aber natürlich gab es ja auch den Orden und andere Organisationen der Muggel, die sich gegen die Todesser gewehrt hatten. Frieden hin oder her… hier auf der Straße war er nicht sicher.

Da heute wieder Freitag war und Narzissa ihren Geburtstag ungesehen zu verbringen gedachte, würde diese Tortur auch an diesem Nachmittag auf ihn warten. Er würde rausgehen müssen. Man hatte ihm schon gestern angekündigt, dass er mit Hermine und Heilerin Chang im Muggelkaufhaus Harrods einkaufen sollte. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran überkam ihn schon das Zittern.

So war er auch extrem ungehalten darüber, dass Lucius ihn nicht sofort auf die Station hochbrachte, als sie das Krankenhaus betraten, sondern es Draco zumutete, unter Unmengen von Leuten in der Eingangshalle stehen zu müssen, während sein Vater mit zwei Bekannten sprach, die ihm zufällig über den Weg gelaufen waren.

Draco war zu faul und in gewisser Weise auch zu scheu, um die Männer in ihrem Plausch zu stören und darauf zu drängen, mit dem Aufzug endlich hochzufahren. Alleine hochzufahren war bedrohlich und schien angesichts der Tatsache, dass man ihm seinen Zauberstab immer noch nur selten und nur unter Aufsicht überließ, einfach nur leichtsinnig.  
Und er alleine, mit fremden Leuten eingesperrt? Undenkbar… da drückte er sich doch lieber gegen die Wand und schob sich, wachsam nach allen Seiten spähend, in Richtung Besuchertoilette. Da drinnen könnte er immerhin eine Weile alleine sein.

Die Tür zur Damentoilette öffnete sich unvermittelt, heraus kam „sie" und Draco stand einer kleinen, rundlichen Frau um die Vierzig gegenüber.

Die Frau hätte ihn nicht näher angesehen, doch da der vor Schreck erstarrte Draco ihr nicht aus dem Weg ging, berührte sie ihn vorsichtig am Arm und blickte auf. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich…!"

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht. Erkannte ihn. Begann zu schreien.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, als wäre er von einer Milchglaswand umgeben. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden nahm er die Welt außerhalb dieser gefühlten Glaskugel nur noch gedämpft und wie aus Entfernung wahr.

Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht geahnt hätte. Zu oft hatte er diese seltsamen Träume gehabt. Sexuell, aber zu brutal, um erotisch zu sein. Lucius' Andeutungen, als er vor ein paar Monaten die Beherrschung verloren hatte, die Schreie von Frauen und Kindern, die in seinem Kopf immer lauter wurden, wenn es um ihn herum leise war. Erinnerungsfetzen, die sich mal sekundenlang wie ein Blitzlicht, mal quälend lang in blutiger Grausamkeit aufdrängten… nein, es traf ihn nicht vollkommen unerwartet, sich daran zu erinnern, was er mit der schreienden Frau vor sich gemacht hatte und mit ihren Kindern.

Aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie überlebt hatte.

Es wäre wohl angemessen gewesen, wenn er in diesem Moment selbst geschrien, geweint oder sonst etwas getan hätte, um zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn die eigene Tat entsetzte. Allein... er konnte nicht. Wie betäubt stand er paralysiert vor dem Eingang der Besuchertoilette und war zu nichts anderem fähig als reglos dazustehen und alles was um ihn geschah wie ein unbeteiligter Beobachter zu verfolgen.

Die Frau brach vor ihm in die Knie. Ein Mann, der Draco vage bekannt vorkam, schob sich durch die Menge und beugte sich über die schreiende Frau, redete sanft auf sie ein und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Sie wollte sich aber nicht beruhigen lassen, aufgelöst in Tränen klammerte sich an ihren Mann und schüttelte ihn. „Das ist einer von denen!", schrie sie heiser.

Draco stand immer noch einfach nur da, kam sich fehl am Platz vor und überlegte, ob es auffallen würde, wenn er jetzt einfach wegginge. Schon schob er sich zentimeterweise an der Wand entlang in Richtung… ach, egal, wohin dieser Weg führte, er führte von der schreienden Frau und ihrem Mann weg. Weg von den beiden, genau da wollte Draco hin.

Eine Hand an seiner Schulter stoppte ihn. Draco drehte sich wie in Trance um und sah in Lucius' verwirrtes Gesicht. „Was ist denn da los?", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Draco es hören konnte.

„Oh, Merlin!" Sobald der Mann Lucius entdeckte, begann auch er zu schreien. „Das… das… das sind diese Leute, diese Todesser!"

Draco errötete und drehte sich mit beschämtem Blick zu seinem Vater. „Wir haben sie mal besucht", gestand er kleinlaut und stellte verdutzt fest, dass er sich trotz der Dramatik der Situation nicht anders fühlte, als wenn hier die Rede von ein paar Süßigkeiten wäre, die er diesen Leuten heimlich geklaut hatte.

Gleichwohl wurde Lucius kreidebleich. Er legte Draco den Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn so fest, dass er nicht wusste, ob er nun Draco schützen oder sich selbst abstützen musste.

Draco selbst blieb gelassen. Diese Aufregung betraf ihn nicht. Er war lediglich Zuschauer. Der Teil von ihm, der für diese Szene hier verantwortlich war, war vorhin vor Schreck erstarrt. Er stand nicht hier und erlebte die Situation, vor der er sich seit Monaten fast zu Tode fürchtete. Er war eher ein interessierter Beobachter, der ein wenig abseits zusah, wie ein unbekannter junger Mann öffentlich als Kindsmörder, Monster und eben auch Todesser benannt wurde.

Die Menschentraubte zog sich enger um das aufgebrachte Ehepaar in der Ecke zusammen und wurde um die beiden Malfoys herum weiter. Draco überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Vielleicht „Entschuldigung"? Er könnte auch „War nicht so gemeint" oder „kommt nicht wieder vor" sagen, aber so wie die Frau schrie und keuchte, würde die eh nicht zuhören. Der Mann war vor seiner Frau in die Knie gegangen und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wimmerte Worte, die Draco nicht hören konnte.

Dafür hörte er die Frau aber sehr genau. Die stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf die Schultern des Mannes und brüllte: „Ihr werdet damit nicht durchkommen, wenn der Prozess kommt, sagen wir aus und ihr sollt bezahlen!"

Draco drehte sich zu Lucius um. „Welcher Prozess?"

„Welcher Prozess?" Der Mann war wieder auf den Füßen und stand breitbeinig inmitten der Menge. „Welcher Prozess? Der Prozess gegen euch Abschaum!"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Davon weiß ich nichts, ich geh nicht vor Gericht!"

Er hörte Lucius neben sich stöhnen. „Draco, komm. Wir gehen jetzt hoch!"

Draco schüttelte entschlossen, doch wie betäubt den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Die verstehen das falsch, die da." Er hob den Finger und deutete auf die entsetzten Leute, nur um Sekunden später seine Hand von Lucius heruntergeschlagen zu bekommen. „Ich geh zu keinem Prozess, nein. Warum soll ich denn da hin?"

Draco merkte schon, dass er sich wie ein kleines Kind anhörte. Irgendwie fühlte er sich auch so. Klein, verwirrt und absolut nicht dazu in der Lage, mit der Situation umzugehen.

„Warum?" Der Mann schrie und machte einen Satz nach vorne. Er hätte sich auf Draco geworfen, wenn Lucius und seine beiden Gesprächspartner von vorhin sich nicht dazwischen gestellt hätten. Draco registrierte milde überrascht, dass er seinen Vater noch nie sprachlos erlebt hatte. Bis zu dieser Begegnung.

Wachsweiß im Gesicht, konsterniert und irgendwie geschrumpft sah er aus. Er ging, als ob er den Gehstock wirklich brauchen würde, um nicht umzufallen. Die beiden Männer redeten auf den aufgebrachten Mann der Frau ein, während sie abwechselnd kreischte und heulte und die Menge um sie herum, murmelte feindselig klingende Worte.

Draco spürte erst, dass Lucius ihn am Arm gepackt hatte, als er von ihm mit sich gezogen wurde. Nur wenige Schritte und sie ließen den Aufruhr hinter sich, waren sicher und geborgen im stillen Aufzug.

Dass die Leute, die ebenfalls mitfahren wollten, in weitem Bogen vor ihnen auswichen, als fürchteten sie, sie könnten sich mit einer besonders ekelhaften, schweren Krankheit infizieren, berührte Draco wenig. So wenig wie alles andere.

Die Türen schlossen sich und Draco wandte sich erneut zu Lucius. Zitterte der wirklich oder waren das die Bewegungen des Aufzugs? Er schwitzte, seltsam. Draco überlegte, ob er auch schwitzte oder zitterte, aber so sehr er sich auch Mühe gab, das herauszufinden, er konnte es nicht fühlen.

„Welcher Prozess?", fragte er mit lebloser Stimme.

Lucius schloss für einen Moment die Augen, legte die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief durch. „Draco, diese Leute… haben die… hast du… haben sie recht? Sie haben dich erkannt, ja? Das war doch dieser Presseangestellte mit den fünf Kindern…"

„Jetzt hat er keine mehr", Draco zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern und fügte lapidar hinzu. „War Befehl, wir haben…"

„Ja, ja... ich will es nicht wissen!" Lucius hatte die Hand erhoben, als wolle er Draco von sich wegstoßen, oder zumindest fernhalten.

Draco vergrub seine Hände in der Jackentasche und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Bist du mir böse?", fragte er und wunderte sich milde überrascht, wie kindlich er dabei klang. Dann straffte er sich, als ihm schon wieder derselbe Gedanke wie vorhin in den Sinn kam, auf den Lucius einfach nicht antworten wollte. „Welcher Prozess?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco spürte, dass Lucius ihn mit sich in den Korridor der Station zog. „Ein großangelegter Prozess gegen Todesser." Er hustete verlegen und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Draco lehnte sich müde gegen die Glastür, während er Lucius zusah, wie er den Zauber sprach , der das Personal rufen würde. „Wie du sicherlich weißt, habe ich eine Amnestie ausgehandelt", erklärte sein Vater, den Kopf starr nach vorne zu dem Pfleger gerichtet, der für sie die Tür öffnete. „Das gilt jedoch nur für unsere Familie, nicht für die Todesser allgemein. Außerdem haben die… nun ja… die Gegenseite eine Massenklage gegen die Todesser eingereicht, Kriegsverbrechen und… anderes…" Er räusperte sich, warf Draco einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter zu und trat einen Schritt weg, als die Tür vor ihm aufschwang. „Wir, also du, ich und Rod, haben ein Vorladung erhalten. Vor… eigentlich schon vor ein paar Monaten."

Draco wurde durch die Tür in den Korridor gezogen und Lucius direkt gegenüber an die Wand gestellt. Seinem Gefühl nach, wurde die Milchglasglocke um ihn herum immer dicker. Immer weniger nahm er von der Welt um in herum wahr. Wie von Mauern umgeben, blieb alles Schmerzhafte hinter dieser Mauer zurück.

Zwei behandschuhte Hände, Lucius' Hände, lagen auf seine Schultern. Seltsam war, dass der Pfleger neben ihm so ein ernstes Gesicht machte und Lucius so vorsichtig sprach. Draco war doch ganz ruhig, wirklich. Vollkommen ruhig und gelassen. Warum nur wirkten die beiden Männer so bedrückt?

„Wir wollten es dir schon länger sagen, aber du warst… wir fürchteten, dass es dich zu sehr aufregen würde. Also… im… September ist der Prozess. Wir werden aussagen müssen und…nun ja, die Leute werden natürlich auch gegen uns aussagen."

Draco nickte gleichmütig. „Die von da unten auch?"

Lucius leckte sich die Lippen, atmete tief durch und wandte den Kopf von ihm ab. „Eine Frau hat ihn erkannt… und ihr Mann", raunte er dem Pflege zu, dessen Namen Draco merkwürdigerweise gerade vergessen hatte.

„Ach… ich glaube, ich weiß wer sie ist", wisperte der sorgenvoll zurück. „Sie ist auch in Behandlung. Andere Station…"

Beide Männer nickten.

Draco blieb ruhig, eher wie gelähmt mit schlaff herabhängenden Armen, vor Lucius stehen und überlegte. Ein Prozess? Gericht? Er war vor das Zauberergamott wegen Kriegsverbrechen und… anderem vorgeladen worden? Eine Massenklage…?

„Wer klagt denn alles?", fragte er und so träge wie er dabei klang, wirkte er, als würde er unter Drogen stehen.. Beide Männer tauschten undeutbare Blicke.

„Überlebende und Angehörige von der Gegenseite. Sie… sie haben so lange gebraucht, um den Prozess zu starten, weil umfassende Ermittlungen gegen alle möglichen Leute durchgeführt wurden." Lucius ließ von ihm ab und senkte den Blick. „Ich denke, sie wissen über unsere Arbeit recht gut Bescheid. Wir überlegen, ob wir dich für prozessunfähig erklären. Das ist aber nicht so einfach… Ich werde oft genug offen angefeindet, weil die Leute glauben, dass du nur eingewiesen wurdest, um dich vor dem Gefängnis oder dem Dementorenkuss zu retten. Es… Draco, es wird auf jeden Fall straffrei für dich ausgehen, aber die Leute… sie wollen dich da sehen und… ich weiß nicht, ob wir das verhindern können."

Die Leute wollten ihn sehen. Die Leute! Welche Leute? Leute wie die Frau unten und ihr aufgebrachter Mann? Die meisten, die Draco besucht hatte, lebten ja nicht mehr. Der Gedanke stimmte ihn für einen Moment vollkommen ruhig und gelassen. Aber dann bohrte sich etwas anderes in sein Bewusstsein. Irgendjemand musste ja davon wissen, sonst hätte man ihn nicht als Zeugen vorladen können. Er hatte in den Zeitungen oft genug von seinen eignen Schandtaten gelesen… nur waren da keine Namen genannt worden. Da hatten sie nicht gewusst, wer zum Beispiel dieses Rentnerpaar aus Surrey… oder den jungen Mann in Edinburgh… wer Befehle ausgeführt hatte. Aber jetzt wussten sie es und sie würden es sagen.

Sie würden es in aller Öffentlichkeit sagen und dann würden es alle wissen. All seine kleinen, grausamen Geheimnisse. Alle… auch Hermine und Mutter. Und Mutter… die ihn doch auch jetzt schon verachtete und Hermine, die immer noch Angst vor dunklen Räumen und unvorbereiteten Berührungen hatte. Wegen Greyback… und die immer noch das verwandelte Bild des toten Weasleys um den Hals trug. Sie würde erfahren, was Draco für ein Mensch war.

Sie… und alle anderen.

Lucius hatte noch weiter geredet, Draco erinnerte sich daran, dass er sah, wie sich dessen Lippen bewegt hatten. Eigenartigerweise erinnerte er sich aber nicht mehr daran, auch nur ein einziges Wort gehört zu haben. Es musste an dem Brummen liegen, das in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf anschwoll, dass er für alle Geräusche von außen taub wurde.

Draco schob Lucius und den gesichtslosen Pfleger von sich, trottete wie im Halbschlaf den Gang entlang und ließ sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Couch fallen. Dort hockte er, während er sich einmal mehr in seinen Erinnerungen verlor.

Man sagte ihm später, dass er wohl an diesem Tag eine ganze Reihe von äußerst heftigen Flashbacks gehabt hätte. Er wäre panisch, zitternd, aggressiv und ein anderes Mal wieder apathisch gewesen. Es war wohl einigermaßen schlimm gewesen mit ihm, denn er erinnerte sich dunkel an einen scharfen Pieks in seinem Arm und eine kurz darauf einsetzende, bleierne Müdigkeit, die ihn die Augen schließen ließ.

xxx

Draco träumte unruhig. Alles war etwas wirr und unklar, doch er wusste hinterher noch, dass er von der Schule geträumt hatte. Er war im Slytherinschlafsaal gewesen, hatte seinen Schrank aufgemacht und hatte sich trotz der morbiden Scheußlichkeit dieser Situation nicht darüber gewundert, dass ihm ein Berg von blutigen Leichenteilen entgegenfiel. Manche so klein, dass sie von Kindern stammen mussten.

Merkwürdigerweise beunruhigte ihn die Frage gar nicht, von wem dies alles stammte, er musste es gewusst haben, war vermutlich auch Ursache der Verstümmelung. Was ihn dort, in diesem Traum beunruhigte, war einzig die Frage, was er jetzt damit machen sollte.

Snape war erstaunlicherweise ebenfalls in diesem Zimmer und raunzte ihn an, seine Sachen gefälligst ordentlich aufzuräumen, sonst würde er ihm fünfhundert Punkte abziehen. Er hatte den Schrank nicht gesehen und Draco hatte große Angst, für das Blut am Boden ausgeschimpft zu werden. Als Snape, den er gar nicht das Zimmer betreten gesehen hatte, auf unerfindliche Weise verschwunden war, beschloss Draco, dass sein Spind nicht der richtige Ort für abgehackte Leichenteile war. Er nahm sich also sein Kopfkissen, zog den Bezug ab und füllte ihn mit viel mehr Körperteilen, als logischerweise hineinpassen konnten.

Er knotete den Bezug zu, schulterte den auf einmal um ein Vielfaches gewachsenen Sack und überlegte, wo er den brisanten Inhalt besser verstecken könnte. Zunächst schob er ihn unter sein Bett, doch der Sack rollte darunter herum und immer wieder schaute die eine oder andere blutige Ecke unter dem Bett heraus.

Draco wurde hektisch, denn es war langsam Zeit. Er wusste nicht wofür, aber er hatte gleich einen Termin. Vielleicht eine Unterrichtsstunde, Quidditchtraining oder Abendessen. Er musste einen anderen Platz finden. Er befand sich für genial, nachdem er den Sack unter Theodor Notts Bett gesteckt hatte. Dann fiel ihm aber ein, dass Theodor ja tot war und er dessen Kopf gerade in den Sack gesteckt hatte. Augenblicklich wurde ihm auch klar, dass manche der Leichen schon eine ganz Weile tot waren und deswegen furchtbar stanken. Also Notts Bett war keine Lösung, man würde es riechen.

Ebenso wenig der Spind eines anderen Jungen. Draco schulterte den Sack erneut und spazierte damit wie ein blutiger Weihnachtsmann durch den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen sahen ihm alle direkt ins Gesicht und wichen vor ihm zurück. Draco wurde bewusst, wie seltsam er sich das ganze Jahr über benommen hatte und dass sie nun sicher alle Angst vor ihm hatten. Er schämte sich für den Sack auf seinen Schultern, denn wenn sie herausfänden, was darin war, wäre alles aus.

Er schämte sich furchtbar und überlegte, wie er die Hände, Füße usw. erklären sollte, doch als ein Kind entsetzt schrie und auf die blutige Spur zeigte, die Draco hinter sich herzog, beschloss er, den durchtränkten Sack so schnell wie möglich wegzubringen.

Er rempelte sich nach draußen, schleppte sich die Kerkertreppen nach oben und keuchte schwer unter seiner Last, als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte. Sein neuer, genialer Plan bestand darin, den Sack in einer verborgenen, dunklen Ecke stehen zu lassen und dann schleunigst wegzurennen. Dann wüsste niemand, was da drinnen war, wie es hinein gekommen war und was Draco damit zu tun hatte.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür und hunderte von Schülern und deren Eltern strömten in die Halle. Draco wurde klar, dass ja heute ein Schulfest war und sich deshalb die halbe, magische Welt hier versammelt hatte. Er beeilte sich zwischen den Leuten durchzukommen, rempelte mal diesen und mal jenen an und flüchtete, bevor die empörten Leute sich über Dracos blutige Last wundern konnten. Er schaffte es zum Portal, boxte sich hinaus und als er gerade dachte, dass er es schaffen würde hinauszukommen, um sein Geheimnis an Hagrids diverse Haustiere zu verfüttern, stolperte er über die Füße eines der vielen Gäste.

Draco fiel, der Sack platschte neben ihm auf den Boden und platzte wie ein rohes Ei auf. Augenblicklich floss literweise Blut über die Treppe des Portals und über Draco selbst. Die Köpfe kullerten die Treppe herunter, Hände lagen auf seinen, so dass er im ersten Moment gar nicht erkennen konnte, was seine und welches die toten Hände waren und einfach alles, was Draco so unbedingt geheimhalten wollte und wofür er sich so schämte, lag nun offen auf dem Boden und alle konnten es sehen.

Draco sprang auf, versuchte sich aus all dem herauszuwinden und wischte sich das Blut von seinem Gesicht. Aber warum denn eigentlich? Jetzt war es raus. Hunderte von Leuten um ihn herum starrten ihn fassungslos an, weinten, schrieen, zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn und schimpften.

Weil Draco ein böser Mensch und ein Mörder war und alle konnten es sehen.

Draco fuhr hoch. Im ersten Moment war ihm nicht klar, wo er war und er fuhr fort, sich Blut aus seinem nassen Gesicht zu wischen. Er wischte und wischte und sah sich dabei hektisch nach allen Seiten um, um die Leute zu suchen, die ihn eben noch angeschrieen hatten.

Es dauerte eine weitere Minute, bis ihm klar wurde, dass hier keine Menschenmassen um ihn herumstanden, sondern nur ein einziger Mann, und dass der auch nicht mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte, weil er viel zu sehr von seiner Lektüre des Klitterers gefangen war.

„Na, aufgewacht?", fragte Sam, der wohl an seinen Bewegungen gehört hatte, dass Draco aufgewacht war. Er klappte die Zeitung zu und warf sie achtlos neben sich auf den Boden. „Ach, Junge…", sagte er und machte ein für Draco unverständlich betrübtes Gesicht. Er sah Sam in seinen Taschen wühlen, bis er schließlich ein blütenweißes Taschentuch daraus zu Tage förderte und es Draco kommentarlos überreichte.

Draco nahm es an, doch verstand er nicht, wieso Sam es ihm gegeben hatte. Erst als er seine feuchten Hände betrachtete, mit denen er eben das vermeintliche Blut abgewischt hatte, wurde ihm klar, warum sein Gesicht, sein Kopfkissen und seine Hände so feucht waren. Er hatte geweint.

Nein, er weinte immer noch. Erst jetzt wurde er sich bewusst, dass ihm immer noch die Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. Und dann war alles wieder da. Die Frau in der Halle, warum sie ihn hasste, warum ihn noch so viele andere ebenfalls hassten und dass das bald jeder wissen würde, weil man ihm den Prozess machen würde. Was die Frau gesagt, geschrien, angedroht hatte.

Draco beugte sich nach vorne und begann haltlos zu schluchzen, während sich zwei Arme schützend um ihn legten.

So saßen sie für unbestimmte Zeit und auch als Draco keine Tränen mehr hatte, hielt er sein Gesicht immer noch verborgen. Er drückte die Oberschenkel an die Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Knien. Die Arme legte er sich über den Kopf, als hoffe er, unsichtbar zu sein, wenn er niemanden sehen konnte.

Er fror fürchterlich, fühlte sich schwach, hatte Durst und eigentlich musste er auch auf die Toilette, doch alles in ihm sträubte sich, diese vollkommene Verschlossenheit, die er erreicht hatte, auch nur ansatzweise zu verlassen. Selbst reden wäre schon zuviel gewesen. Sam war wohl bei ihm, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und streichelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken, aber Draco weigerte sich auch nur seinen Kopf zu heben, um ihn anzusehen. Aufzustehen, um etwas zu essen oder gar das Zimmer zu verlassen, um von irgendeiner der anderen Personen dort draußen gesehen zu werden? Undenkbar.

Die einzige Antwort, die er Sam und den beiden vom ratlosen Sam dazu geholten Heilern gab, war: „Ich will nach Hause!"

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gewesen war, doch irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür tatsächlich und auch ohne dass er hochsah wusste er, dass man Lucius wirklich geholt hatte. Er hörte den Gehstock klappern. Wenig später roch er auch das vertraute, schwere Aftershave, hörte seine Stimme leise abwechselnd mit der der Heiler murmeln.

Draco lag in all dieser Zeit zusammengrollt im Bett, die Arme um seinen Kopf geschlungen und die Augen fest zusammengepresst, doch als er eine Hand an seiner Schulter fühlte, fuhr er hoch, sprang aus dem Bett und… ja, er wollte Lucius anschreien, dass der ihm nicht früher von der Gerichtsladung gesagt hatte. Er wollte ihn schütteln und ihm Vorwürfe machen, wollte ihm erklären, dass er lieber sterben würde, als vor dem Zauberergamott zu stehen, um dort über die Todesserzeit zu reden und dass er unter gar keinen Umständen die Frau, die ihn heute morgen erkannt hatte, jemals wieder sehen wollte. Dass er um keinen Preis in der Welt ertragen würde, dass Hermine und seine Mutter erfuhren, was er gemacht hatte.

Alles was er stattdessen zustanden brachte, war, erneut in Tränen auszubrechen, gegen die Brust seines Vaters zu kippen und zu schluchzen. Es war einfach nur Lucius' Gesicht gewesen, das erneut alles hochbeschworen hatte. Weil der es doch wusste, weil der ihn doch eigentlich verstehen sollte und weil er dazu da war, Draco zu helfen.

Er brach in die Knie und sank zu Boden. Er spürte Lucius neben sich knieen und obgleich es kindisch, würdelos und nichts war, was er selbst gutheißen würde, ließ er sich gegen ihn sinken, in die Arme nehmen und wie ein kleines Kind über den Kopf streicheln.

Es war, als ob die Frau am Morgen einen Schalter umgelegt hätte. Seit er sie gesehen hatte, war alles wieder da. Alles was er geahnt, vergessen und verdrängt hatte, war wieder da und mit den Erinnerungen kamen auch all die Gefühle wieder, gegen die er sich so erbittert gewehrt hatte. In den letzten Monaten waren sie immer wieder kurz durchgebrochen und jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr und Draco fühlte sich wie von einer Naturkatastrophe überrollt, die ihn zu Boden drückte und die mit sich in erdrückender Schwere all die Scham, Schuld, Angst und vor allem auch Trauer brachte, die er so lange nicht hatte fühlen können.

Er hatte seit Monaten, vielleicht Jahren nicht mehr geweint. Es ging einfach nicht, er war zu leer, zu apathisch und zu tot gewesen. Aber jetzt war die Trauer wieder da. Trauer um seine toten Freunde, seine Opfer und auch um sich selbst, weil ihm in vollem Umfang klar wurde, wozu er geworden war.

Hier saß er und flehte, dass er nicht vor Gericht wollte. Dass er darüber doch nie in der Öffentlichkeit reden könnte, über seine dreckigen Geheimnisse. Von seiner anfänglichen Angst vor Voldemort, Dumbledore, wie schlimm er die ersten Einsätze gefunden hatte, die Drogen, was er getan hatte, wenn man ihn nachts gerufen hatte, von den Toten, der Folter, der Frau, den Kindern und dass er Angst habe, dass das noch nicht einmal alles war. Er legte die Hände auf seine Ohren und schrie all die Panik, den Ekel und die Schuld aus sich heraus, bis er heiser war.

Er schlug sich mit den Händen an den Kopf, um die Bilder und Stimmen darin zu vertreiben, wimmerte und schluchzte wieder, als ob er all die Tränen, die er die letzten zwei Jahre zurückgehalten hatte, an einem einzigen Tag loswerden müsste.

Die Trauer war schmerzhaft wie der Stich eines Messers in seinem Herzen, erdrückend wie starke Hände, die seine Kehle zudrückten und schwer wie die Last, die er in seinem Traum symbolisch mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Jetzt war der Sack geplatzt, es war heraus und alle würden bald wissen, dass er Dinge getan hatte, die bewiesen, dass er schlecht war. „Weil sowas doch nur ganz schlechte Menschen machen", wimmerte er immer und immer wieder, als er von den Kindern erzählte. Nicht nur denen der Frau, auch die anderen, ihren Schreien… von dieser Mutter, die er am Morgen gesehen hatte und all die anderen, deren Leben er auf die eine oder andere Weise zerstört hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er gesessen, geweint und erzählt hatte, er hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Es hätten Stunden sein können oder nur Minuten, er wusste es nicht. Er saß immer noch an Lucius gelehnt, ließ sich trösten und schneuzte sich in das millionste Taschentuch, als er ruhig genug wurde, um zu merken, dass er nun doch ganz dringend zur Toilette gehen sollte.

Er ließ sich hochziehen und führen, vermutlich von Sam mit oder ohne den Heiler. Der war ja eben bei ihm gewesen und hatte ihm mit dem Zauberstab das inzwischen recht vertraute, wenn auch nach vor niederstreckend starke Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt hatte.

Als er zurückkam, plapperte der Heiler davon, dass man Draco heute nicht alleine lassen sollte. Er drückte Lucius irgendetwas in die Hand, meinte, er solle es Draco geben, wenn er wieder zusammenbrechen würde, erzählte irgendetwas von Hermine, dass sie informiert werden sollte und dass im Umgang mit Draco heute Vorsicht geboten war.

Draco hörte sehr komplizierte Worte wie „eventuelle Prozessunfähigkeit", „Anwalt"; „Gamott", „Gutachten" und „Anhörung", seelisch betäubt wie er im Moment aber war, verstand er nicht viel davon.

Er wusste auch nicht, wie er nach Hause gekommen war, irgendwann fand er sich auf der Couch in seines Vaters Arbeitszimmer wieder und sah Hermine in die Augen, die sich neben ihn gekniet hatte und ihm über die Stirn strich.

Xxx

Immer noch etwas benommen, schlurfte er durch den Korridor. In Gedanken war er nicht hier, sondern im Zaubereiministerium, wo man von ihm erwartete zu reden. Wo diese Frau stehen und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen würde und… sie würde es sagen. Und es würde noch mehr Leute geben, die über weitere Vorfälle reden würden. Über ihn, was er gemacht hatte und er würde das, was die Zeugen und Opfer nicht sagten, selbst erklären müssen.

Und alle würden es hören. Alle… aber nein, er würde ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Seine Therapieprobezeit war bald vorbei und… nein, unter gar keinen Umständen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „nie im Leben und nur über seine Leiche" würde er zulassen, dass er vor dem Zauberergamott ebenso bloßgestellt wurde, wie in seinem Alptraum aus der Schule.

Jemand packte ihn am Arm. Draco drehte sich verwirrt um uns sah Hermine, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah und mit dem Daumen in Richtung der Tür neben ihr deutete. Draco zwang sich zu einem verlegenen Lächeln und folgte ihr in das Zimmer, an dem er in Gedanken versunken glatt vorbeigelaufen war. Draco hatte Lucius gesucht, weil er ihn etwas fragen wollte. Genauer gesagt wegen des Prozesses mit Fragen bestürmen, so deutlich war er aber vor Hermine nicht geworden. Hermine war zur großen Tafel in der Empfangshalle gelaufen und hatte gesehen, dass Lucius und einige andere Leute im Esszimmer waren. Ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl hatte Draco beschlichen, als er das gehört hatte. Gleichwohl waren sie dorthin gegangen, weil sie beide gar zu neugierig waren zu erfahren, wer sich da warum alles versammelt hatte.

Unbekannte, zumindest unvertraute, Stimmen drangen hinaus. Frauen, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Er hörte Gelächter, das Geklirr von Besteck auf Geschirr, tiefe Männerstimmen angeregt palavern und leise Musik untermalte alles.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und gab den Blick auf einen festlich geschmückten Raum frei. Die Wände waren mit Blumenranken und blütenweißen Kerzen verziert, die umstehenden Kommoden waren mit silbrig schimmerndem Elfenstaub bedeckt und elfenbeinfarbene Kerzenständer erhellten zwischen Blumentöpfen in Kindergröße den Raum. In der Mitte war der runde Tisch einer großen, feierlich gedeckten Tafel gewichen, die mit allerlei Kuchen, Sandwiches und Scones gedeckt war. Um den Tisch herum saßen Männer und Frauen, die Draco als Narzissas Freunde und Verwandte kannte. Dracos Augen huschten zu einem Sideboard hinter seiner Mutter, wo sich, schön in funkelndes Papier eingewickelt, die Geschenke stapelten.

Narzissa war bei seinem Anblick schamrot geworden. Sie hustete verlegen und sah aus, als ob man sie gerade bei etwas sehr Ungehörigem ertappt hätte.

Draco versteifte sich und verharrte in der geöffneten Tür. Hermine blieb ebenfalls stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihr nicht folgte.

„Was macht die denn hier?", tönte Narzissa vom anderen Ende des Raumes her. Seine Mutter legte ihre Gabel neben sich ab und wandte sich an seinen Vater. „Heute ist Freitag, sollten die beiden heute nicht… irgendwo in der Stadt sein?"

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau neben Narzissa, die der toten Bellatrix überraschend ähnlich sah, reckte den Kopf neugierig an Narzissa vorbei zur Tür. „Ist das Draco? Und… wer ist denn dieses Mädchen?" Andromeda Tonks, deren Tochter er erwürgt hatte.

„Seine Freundin", nuschelte Lucius so betroffen, als ob er sich gerade für einen peinlichen Faux-Pas entschuldigen würde.

„Narzissa, es… es ging ihm heute nicht so gut. Wir mussten ihn früher abholen und…nun, wir besprechen das später, ja? Lass uns essen!"

Die anderen Leute am Tisch musterten die beiden Neuankömmlinge von neugierig bis missbilligend. Wobei die missbilligenden Blicke vor allem von denen kamen, die Hermine erkannten.

Lucius stöhnte und erhob sich, er streckte den Arm in Richtung Hermine und erklärte: „Das ist Miss Granger, sie ist Dracos Freundin. Die beiden wohnen seit einiger Zeit zusammen hier." Zu Dracos großem Erstaunen ersparte sich sein Vater die üblichen spöttischen Demütigungen, die er so gerne verteilte, wenn er Hermine anderen Leuten vorstellte. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Tisch und winkte ihnen mit der anderen Hand zu, näher zu kommen. „Die beiden hatten heute Mittag eigentlich etwas anderes vorgehabt, aber jetzt sind sie doch früher heimgekommen. Kommt rein und setzt euch!"

„Wir haben aber gar keinen Platz mehr", presste Narzissa zwischen krampfhaft zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und funkelte ihren Mann wütend an. Die anderen Gäste drehten sich ihr mit verwirrten Gesichtern zu. Sie verstanden nicht. Draco schon…

Draco verstand sehr gut, dass seine Mutter nur behauptet hatte, dass sie ihren Geburtstag nicht feiern würde. Das tat sie aber offensichtlich doch und zwar ganz bewusst an einem Freitag, nicht nur, weil das tatsächlich ihr Geburtstag war, sondern weil sie auch davon ausgegangen war, dass Hermine und Draco nicht anwesend sein würden. Weil sie genau an dem Tag feiern wollte, wo sie von Draco verschont gewesen wäre. Und nun war er doch hier und sie ärgerte sich maßlos.

Rodolphus schob seinen Teller leicht zur Seite und deutete neben sich. „Wir könnten den Tisch mit einem Erweiterungszauber vergrößern… Setzt euch doch neben mich." Er strahlte hoffnungsvoll und Draco verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wobei er ihn verstand. Wer war nur auf die Idee gekommen, ihn neben Andromeda Tonks zu setzen, die ihrer Schwester so ähnlich war. Eine morbide Idee, die vermutlich von seiner Mutter ersonnen worden war. Den Todesblicken nach, mit denen sie nun abwechselnd Lucius und Rodolphus bedachte, waren auch diese beiden nicht wirklich geladene Gäste gewesen.

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um und warf ihm einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Er grinste schief, trat mit weiten Schritten in den Raum und ergriff ihre Hand. Noch während sie zu den für sie geschaffenen Plätzchen gingen, begann Narzissa mit den ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln zu intervenieren. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie diese Unterhaltung hier sehr interessieren würde, Miss Granger." Sie lächelte Hermine gar zu freundlich an, ignorierte ihn, Draco, der direkt neben Hermine stand, mit geradezu beneidenswerter Perfektion und fügte hinzu: „Sie würden sich nur langweilen, ich denke nicht, dass Sie den Gesprächen hier folgen können."

Hermine holte Luft und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Narzissa wedelte energisch mit der Hand, um sie abzuwehren. „Nein, nein. Das ist ein Treffen für meine Freunde und Verwandte. Junge Leute interessiert sowas nicht."

„Ich kenne die Leute aber schon, Mutter. Und ich bin sehr interessiert!" Draco schob Hermine energisch in Richtung Stuhl, zerrte sie fast an ihren Platz und drückte sie hinunter. Böse lächelnd ließ er sich neben Andormeda Tonks nieder, die ihn etwas unschlüssig, aber nicht unfreundlich ansah.

„Ich bin Draco", stellte er sich lächelnd vor und reichte ihr die Hand. „Wir haben uns noch nicht gesehen, glaube ich."

„Ähm, nein." Andromedas Augen verfolgten ihn freundlich, während er sich neben ihr niederließ. „Deine Mutter hat mir mal ein Bild geschickt, als du noch ein Baby warst und nun", sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und musterte fasziniert sein Profil, „bist du ein erwachsener Mann und kannst uns alle auf den Kopf spucken." Sie lachte und drehte sich zu ihrer Schwester um. „Er ist ja wirklich groß… und richtig hübsch, nicht wahr?"

Narzissa presste die Lippen zusammen. Draco wusste schon warum, sie überlegte krampfhaft einen Weg, wie sie antworten konnte, ohne dabei zu offenbaren, dass sie Draco bemerkt hatte. Ihr Lächeln offenbarte, wie gezwungen und befangen sie war, wenn ihre Stimme auch leicht und sorglos klang. „In der Tat, es ist lange her. Ich freue mich, dass du… trotz allem… dass du gekommen bist."

„Nun ja, Ted war… ich dachte, es ist einfach, wenn ich erst mal alleine komme. Aber ja, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie oft ich in den letzten Jahren gewünscht hätte, mal wieder mit dir sprechen zu können! Und dann nach Bellas Tod… Nein, ich will nicht noch eine Schwester verlieren."

Narzissa lächelte dankbar und nickte. „Ja, Bellatrix. Genau das habe ich auch gedacht. Es ist… viel zu lange her, dass wir miteinander gesprochen haben. Tja…Lucius!"

„Ja, Liebes?"

„Vielleicht… also versteh' das nicht falsch, aber Andromeda und ich haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht nimmst du… die… die beiden und… wolltet ihr nicht noch etwas vorbereiten, das ihr uns nachher zeigen wolltet?"

Lucius verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte wohl begriffen, dass Narzissa nicht locker lassen würde, bis alle, die sie nicht geladen hatte, aus diesem Raum entfernt waren.

„Aber das könnt ihr doch auch später machen", sagte ein Mann, den Draco vage als einen weiteren Black kannte. „Draco haben wir doch auch schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Lass die Beiden doch da. Ihr beiden Damen könnt doch ruhig weiter schnattern, wir reden dann unter uns."

„Du missverstehst meine Mutter", erklärte Draco mit teuflischen Grinsen und schob seinen Teller von sich, um entspannt die Hände auf dem Tisch übereinander zu legen.

Hermines Eingeweide zogen sich auf die Größe einer Erdnuss zusammen. Sie ahnte Übles. Beschwichtigend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. „Bitte…"

Lucius und Rodolphus wechselten unheilahnende Blicke. Rodolphus murmelte etwas und Lucius nickte ihm eifrig zu. „Ich denke…", begann er und erhob sich. „Du hast recht, Liebes. Wir wollten ja wirklich noch eine Überraschung vorbereiten. Kommt." Er winkte Draco und Hermine zu. „Das sollten wir nicht aufschieben, sonst reicht uns die Zeit nicht mehr."

Draco grinste noch breiter, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Wisst ihr", fragte er die etwas perplex wirkenden anderen Gäste in verschwörerischem Ton. „Es ist nämlich so. Meine Mutter will uns einfach nur rauswerfen, weil sie keine Lust auf uns hat."

„Draco!" Er fühlte Lucius' Hand an seiner Schulter.

„Nein, Vater. Es ist doch so. Sie will uns hier weghaben, damit niemand rausfindet, dass Hermine ein Schlammblut ist, nicht?"

Die Leute direkt gegenüber tauschten zuerst unbehagliche Blicke und beäugten Hermine so neugierig, als sei sie ein besonders exotisches Tier in einem Zoogehege. Draco lachte, obgleich seine Mutter neben ihm gefährlich laut atmete und ihre ganze Haltung angespannt und gereizt wirkte.

„Außerdem schämt sie sich für mich", flötete er lachend weiter. „Da, guckt mal!" Draco schob seinen linken Ärmel zurück und winkte mit dem Dunklen Mal in die Runde.

Hermine packte seinen Arm und drückte ihn auf den Tisch. „Lass den Quatsch und komm jetzt!"

„… weil ich ein Todesser bin, wisst ihr? Also vielleicht weniger, weil ich einer bin, sondern weil ich nach der Zeit in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen wurde." Er kicherte irre und legte der entsetzten Andromeda den Todesserarm um die Schulter. „Ja, ja… wir haben schon ein paar witzige Sachen da gemacht, Tante, weißt du? Zum Beispiel habe ich deine Tochter..."

„Draco!" Unisono von Narzissa, Hermine, Lucius und Rodolphus. Hermine zog Draco am einen Arm von Andromeda weg und Lucius hatte den anderen Arm von hinten gepackt, um ihn in die Höhe zu zerren. Er wehrte sich kaum, vielleicht, weil er so mit Feixen und Kichern beschäftigt war. „Aber es ist doch wahr… In der Winkelgasse, Bellatrix war auch dabei. Nymphadora hat mich dort erwischt und wollte mich verhaften, also hab ich sie entwaffnet und…"

Eine Hand wurde ihm von hinten um die Schultern gelegt und presste sich auf seinen Mund. „Er… Er hat das alles nicht so gut verkraftet. Das war eine schlimme Zeit für uns alle und Draco ist seitdem -" Lucius hätte mit seinem üblichen Vortrag darüber, dass Draco nichts für sein Verhalten konnte, weitergemacht, wenn Andromeda nicht angefangen hätte zu schluchzen.

Draco wehrte und wand sich, wollte sich aus Lucius' Griff befreien und den Arm von seinem Mund zerren, doch nun hatte ihn auch noch Hermine gepackt und, verstärkt durch Rodolphus, wurde er nach hinten vom Tisch weggezogen. Er hasste es, ignoriert zu werden, er hasste es, angestarrt zu werden, er hasste es, dass er wie ein peinliches Familiengeheimnis versteckt werden sollte und vor allem ließ er sich nicht den Mund zuhalten. Er riss an den Armen, die ihn hielten und als das auch nicht half, trat er mit den Füßen, um sich freizukämpfen. Er hörte Geschirr auf dem Tisch klirren, Stühle umfallen und irgendwann traf er jemanden an der Schulter.

„Schaff ihn endlich raus!", kreischte Narzissa aus vollem Hals. Gläser klirrten und ein weiterer Stuhl fiel um, Narzissa musste ebenfalls aufgesprungen sein. „Schaff ihn weg, raus aus diesem Haus!", brüllte sie. „Ich kann diesen Irren nicht mehr ertragen!" Sie weinte, schrie sich heiser und brüllte durchdringend, schrill und laut wie eine Sirene weiter. „Alles macht er mir kaputt, alles. Ich sehe meine Schwester nach über zwanzig Jahren wieder und sofort macht er das auch kaputt!"

Draco schaffte es, sich Lucius' Hand vom Mund zu reißen. „Fick dich doch, du dumme Kuh. Ich scheiß' doch auf dich und deine…" Lucius hatte den Arm wieder auf seinen Mund gezwungen und drückte ihn nach unten. Seine drei Bändiger gingen mit ihm in die Knie. „Sollen wir ihn schocken?", hörte er Rodolphus über sich. „Nein, die Heiler haben mir was mitgegeben", keuchte Lucius und Draco bekam vage mit, wie sein Vater in seinem Umhang nach dem vom Heiler mitgegebenen Medikament suchte.

Andromeda weinte, Narzissa schrie, weitere Gäste erhoben sich. Er hörte sie tuscheln, er hörte Stühle rücken, hörte Menschen gehen, Gläser, Besteck, Teller und dann… gerade als er Hermine von seinen Beinen geschüttelt hatte und sich aufbäumte, um sich hochzudrücken, spürte er einen brennenden Stich in seinem Arm und sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen.

Xxx

Draco wachte in seinem Bett auf.

Er gähnte müde und streckte sich. Noch realisierte er nicht wirklich ganz, wo er war und wieso er hier war. Er streckte sich wieder und stellte verwundert fest, dass er noch vollständig angezogen war und auch nur auf dem Bett, nicht aber zugedeckt war.

Warum war er dann aber hier. Müde drückte er sich nach oben und rieb sich die Augen.

„Oh, du bist wach."

Er wirbelte überrascht herum und sah Hermine in der Tür zum Bad stehen. Auch sie war noch angezogen und wirkte nicht müde.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Acht Uhr am Abend."

„Was, aber, warum", er schüttelte den Kopf, rutschte mit den Beinen über die Bettkante und rubbelte sich das Gesicht. „Warum… warum bin ich dann schon im Bett?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und atmete tief durch. Verlegen strich sie sich über ihre Unterarme. „Naja… heute Nachmittag, vorhin…"

„Oh!" Es war ihm eingefallen, als er gesehen hatte, wie sie über ihren Arm fuhr. Wie er seinen Arm vorhin gezeigt hatte. Wie er das Mal den Leuten gezeigt hatte und wie er… wie er Andromeda Tonks die Sache mit ihrer Tochter gesagt hatte. Vor allen Leuten…

Er stöhnte vor Scham. Hermine sank neben ihm auf das Bett und legte ihren Arm um ihn. „War ganz schön heftig", murmelte sie und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Wir mussten dir etwas geben, damit du schläfst."

Er begann zu zittern und presste sich die Hände vor die Augen, als ihm alle demütigenden, peinlichen Details dieses Geburtstagskaffees wieder einfielen. „Dein Vater hat dich hochgetragen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte erneut. „Und… die Leute… die…was haben die...?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Sie sind gegangen. Deine Eltern haben sich gestritten und das war denen peinlich. Deine Tante war… naja… sie war ziemlich fertig. Jemand hat sie heimgebracht und die anderen sind dann auch weggeschlichen. Deine Mutter…"

Sie brach ab und drückte ihn fest an sich. Er spürte weiche Lippen und ihr zart kitzelndes Haar auf seiner Wange. „Draco, das war… das war wirklich das allerletzte von ihr. Sie hat dich doch absichtlich von ihrem Geburtstag ausgeladen und war dann richtig eklig, als du doch gekommen bist. Wirklich, wenn meine Mutter… also ich wäre auch wütend, glaube ich. Dein Vater war richtig sauer!"

„Auf mich."

„Nein, nicht auf dich. Du bist doch wirklich nicht alleine schuld! Nein, nein… auf deine Mutter. Das war wirklich… also, du warst schon… das mit Andromeda, das war… aber… naja..."

„Ja, ich bin ein Gestörter und da kann man ja nichts anderes von mir erwarten, als peinlich zu sein. Nicht?"

Er schob sie unsanft von sich weg und stand auf.

„Nein, Draco. Komm!" Sie nahm seine Hand, versuchte, ihn wieder nach unten zu ziehen. Draco blieb stehen und zog stattdessen Hermine zu sich hoch, die ergeben seufzte. Sie kannte ihn und seine Ausraster eben doch. „Draco, du… nein. Pass auf, das war schon daneben aber… also, es ging dir ja schon in der Klinik nicht gut wegen diesem Prozess und…"

„Wusstest du das etwa auch?" Er wirbelte herum und stieß Hermine dabei aus Versehen zurück aufs Bett. „Woher?"

Ihre Wangen überzogen sich mit einem verschämten Rot. Sie hüstelte umständlich und suchte mit den Augen im Zimmer herum nach einem Platz, wo sie unauffällig an ihm vorbei sehen konnte. „Ich… dein Vater und dein Onkel. Wir haben mal darüber gesprochen und… also, wir meinten… ähm. Dass das zu stressig für dich wäre, wir dachten, es wäre besser, dir das ein andermal zu sagen."

Sie lächelte scheu und ertappt zu ihm hinauf.

„Moment mal… heißt das, dass alle außer mir davon wussten?" Wenn überhaupt möglich, verfärbten sich ihre Wangen und Ohren noch ein wenig dunkler. Wieder rieb sie sich die Unterarme. „Naja…"

„Mein Vater redet mit dir! Er redet mit dir über den Prozess und mir sagt er nichts?"

„Ähm, die Heiler im Krankenhaus sagten ihm… es würde dich zu sehr aufregen und…"

„Und wann wolltet ihr mir das sagen?" Draco hatte sich schwer atmend vor der eingeschüchtert wirkenden Hermine aufgebaut. Eine Hand in die Hüften gestemmt, mit der anderen drückte er ihr Kinn hoch, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie hatte Angst. „Wann? Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Hermine. Eine Woche vorher? Und das regt mich nicht auf, wenn ich mitten auf der Straße von fremden Leuten angeschrien und beschimpft werde bis dahin?" Sie wand sich, versuchte ihm auszuweichen, aber die Chance wollte er ihr nicht geben. Beide Hände auf ihren Schultern, hielt er sie fest wo sie war, ihm ausgeliefert, in der Falle. So könnte man es sagen und ja… er würde sie hier festhalten wie eine gefangene Maus, wenn sie ihm nicht ehrlich antworten würde. „Sag schon!", forderte er laut.

„Draco, bitte!" So laut er war, so leise und schwach klang sie. Sie zitterte und versuchte seine Hände von ihren Schultern zu schieben, doch er wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, packte sie stattdessen nur noch fester. „Was habt ihr euch denn dabei gedacht? Dass ihr mich monatelang anlügen könnt, dass ich ihr euch gegen mich verbündet…"

„Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„… und mich dann irgendwann im September mit Beruhigungsmitteln zuballert und mich dann ohne Vorwarnung in den Gerichtssaal reinschiebt? Ja?"

„Nein! Jetzt…" Sie drückte sich so energisch nach oben, dass er ihr wehgetan hätte, wenn er seinen Griff nicht gelockert hätte. Er ließ zu, dass sie sich erhob, dennoch blieben seine Hände dort, wo er sie unter Kontrolle halten konnte. An ihren Schultern.

Unsicher stand sie auf, atmete flach und hob ihre Hände vor sich. Um ihn wegzuschieben, zu besänftigen oder beides.

„Wir hätten es dir schon gesagt und... diese Amnestie... du… du… dir kann da ja nichts passieren, du musst doch nur hingehen und…"

Draco schrie auf und krallte seine Finger in seine Haare. Hermine wich von ihm zurück, streifte das Bett aber nur, verdrehte sich ungelenk das Bein und stürzte polternd zu Boden.

Er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Schrie verzweifelt und drückte die Unterarme wie zum Schutz auf seinen Kopf. „Ich muss nur hingehen und allen sagen, was wir gemacht haben? Ich… ich muss nur hingehen und mich vor Gericht stellen und all den Leuten sagen, dass ich ihre Familie umgebracht habe? Und… und… die Frau heute morgen? Hat er dir das nicht gesagt? Und die Leute dort… und das soll mich nicht aufregen?"

Hermine wimmerte und setzte sich stöhnend auf. Sie rieb ihr schmerzendes Knie, wich seinem Blick aus, rutschte zur Bettkante und ließ sich dagegen sinken. „Draco, es ist doch… es... sie wollen zeigen, dass die Schuld doch vor allem die trifft, die im Hintergrund alles befohlen und organisiert haben."

„Ja, wer denn?", schrie er aus voller Lunge und stampfte wie ein trotziges Kleinkind mit den Füßen auf den Boden. Seine Augen brannten, waren feucht, möglicherweise weinte er, er wusste es nicht. „Mein Vater? Bellatrix? Der Rest meiner Familie? Und ich soll mich da hinstellen und sagen, dass meine Familie nur aus Mördern besteht und dass ich deswegen genauso bin? Und… Argh!" Ein lauter, unartikulierter irrer Wutschrei entfuhr ihm, als er sich wieder inmitten der Menge in der Krankenhauseingangshalle sah. „Die… die… die hassen mich, die verstehen das nicht. Niemand versteht es, wenn er nicht dabei war und… ich will… hörst du… ich will nie wieder darüber reden. Auf keinen Fall!"

Hermines Lippen bebten. Sie sah aus, als ob sie Angst vor ihm hätte, aber er wollte ihr ja gar nicht wehtun und überhaupt galt sein Zorn einem anderen. „Vater hat mir das eingebrockt. Der denkt, ich mache da mit, aber das könnt ihr vergessen!"

Als Hermine „Draco, nicht!" rief, war er schon an der Tür und als sie es selbst humpelnd zur Tür geschafft hatte und ihm „Lass ihn in Ruhe! Deine Eltern haben sich gestritten und du machst doch nur alles noch schlimmer", nachbrüllte, war er schon längst den Gang hinunter.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, nach Lucius zu suchen. Er würde auf der Tafel in der Eingangshalle schon sehen, wo er war. Vor allem würde er dann auch sehen, wo Narzissa nicht war. Würde er sie jetzt sehen, dann, nein… Vater, an nichts anderes durfte er jetzt denken. Er musste Vater finden und ihn… anschreien. Unbedingt, er musste Vater unbedingt anschreien, mit Sachen nach ihm werfen und ihm klar machen, dass er um keinen Preis der Welt vor diesem Gericht aussagen würde und dass es das allerletzte war, ihm all das zu verheimlichen. Ihn dumm und unwissend zu lassen wie ein Kind, mit dem man alles machen konnte.

Draco polterte durch die Gänge, trat Blumenkübel um, boxte gegen die Wand, schmiss Vasen von Kommoden und wischte Bilder von der Wand, bis er angekommen war, wo er Lucius wusste. Hermine hatte er längst abgehängt.

Draco packte den Griff der Arbeitszimmertür, rüttelte und riss daran. Nichts, verschlossen. So einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen. Er war eben nicht das dumme, schwache Kind, als das ihn hier alle hinstellen wollten. Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, sammelte all seine Energie und Kraft und trat mit voller Wucht gegen das Türschloss. Es musste Magie im Spiel gewesen sein, ja wirklich, er hatte die Magie gespürt, als das Holz krachend vor ihm zerbarst und das Türschloss klirrend in den Raum fiel.

Draco war eben immer noch ein Zauberer. Trotz allem. Obwohl man ihn seit fast einem Jahr kastriert und gedemütigt hatte, war noch Magie und Kraft in ihm. Und die wollte jetzt raus. Das würde er Vater schon zeigen. Ein zweiter Tritt und die Tür schwang nach innen auf.

Draco genoss den beängstigenden Auftritt, den er hier veranstaltete. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und doch rasend vor Zorn, stampfte er in den Raum und… erstarrte. „Vater, was tust du da?"

„Hmm?" Lucius hob seinen schweren Kopf, sah Draco aus blutunterlaufenen Augen an und richtete sich mühselig in seinem Sessel am Feuer auf. „Ach, du", murmelte er matt, trank in einem einzigen Zug das noch volle Whiskyglas leer und sackte wieder zusammen. „Was willst du denn hier?", lallte er schwerfällig und kippte ungelenk nach vorne, als er nach der Flasche zu seinen Füßen griff.

Draco starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, wie er sich ungeschickt ein weiteres Glas einschenkte und dabei bestimmt einen halben Liter Alkohol über seine Hand statt in das Glas kippte, weil er dabei so schwankte und sich nicht gerade in einer Position halten konnte.

Die Flasche war immer noch voll. Natürlich, ein Auffüllzauber. Den beherrschte Lucius besser als jeder andere.

Draco stand innerlich in Flammen. Sein Ärger hatte sich von Minute zu Minute gesteigert seit er festgestellt hatte, dass seine Mutter ihn einmal mehr aus ihrem Leben ausgeladen hatte und jetzt wollte diese Wut heraus. Jetzt heulte er wirklich und vermutlich sah er mehr denn je wie ein Kleinkind aus, als er sich drohend vor Lucius aufbaute, die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und dabei dann atsächlich wie ein Kleinkind wimmerte: „Du hast mir gesagt, dass du das nicht mehr machst!"

Lucius leerte sein Glas und wedelte mit der Hand, als wolle er Draco wie schlechte Luft vertreiben. „Ach, geh weg, du bist mir heute schon genug auf die Nerven gegangen."

Draco schniefte, ächzte, wischte sich über sein nasses Gesicht und dachte natürlich gar nicht daran zu gehen. „Du hast mir versprochen, dass du das nicht mehr machst!"

Lucius murmelte träge: „Hau ab. Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf dich", kippte wieder nach vorne zu der Flasche hin. Dieses Mal wäre er fast aus dem Sessel gerutscht, wenn er es nicht noch gerade so geschafft hätte, sich mit den Händen am Boden abzustützen. Sein Vater, auf allen Vieren vor Draco, fingerte ungeschickt auf dem Boden herum, um nach der Flasche zu greifen.

Draco brüllte auf vor Zorn, als er sah, wie sein Vater das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf den Boden kippte. Er blieb einen Moment liegen, bis er sich schwankend auf die Knie hochrappelte.

„Du hast mich angelogen. Du hast gesagt, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann!" Am liebsten hätte er Lucius an Ort und Stelle erwürgt. Es kribbelte schon in seinen Fingern, aber auch in seinem Magen, seiner Kehle, seinem Kopf. Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und brannte vor Enttäuschung und wegen des in ihm aufwallenden Zornes.

Lucius lallte in betrunkenem Sing-Sang: „Lass mich in Ruhe und geh dein Schlammblut vögeln, oder was du sonst so machst", während er sich an den Sessel festgeklemmte, die Flasche in der Hand, auf die Füße zog. In diesem Moment war er in Dracos Augen unglaublich hässlich. Ekelhaft und abstoßend. Dumm sah er aus, wie er schwankte, nach hinten gegen die Wand kippte und erst beim dritten Versuch wirklich den Mund fand, und den Whisky hineingoss. Seine Weste war klatschnass, weil er seinen Mund so oft nicht getroffen und sich stattdessen den Whisky über- statt hineingekippt hatte.

Er stank nach Alkohol, die Augen auf Halbmast und rot, die Bewegungen langsam, als er wieder die Hand hob, um Draco aus dem Zimmer zu scheuchen. „Was stehst du da noch rum? Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" Ein weiterer, tiefer Zug aus der Flasche. Als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, rutschte ihm die Flasche aus den Fingern und er bemerkte es noch nicht einmal. Sie fiel auf dem Sessel und der Whisky floss und floss und floss, durchweichte den Sessel und tropfte auf den Boden.

„Ich hasse dich, wenn du so bist", presste Draco mühsam hervor und schüttelte sich vor Abscheu.

Lucius trat einen schweren Schritt nach vorne, streckte die Arme aus wie ein Schlafwandler und legte Draco die Handflächen auf die Brust. Zuerst dachte dieser, dass Lucius sich abstützen musste, um nicht zu kippen, doch das war höchstens zweitrangig. „Geh schon, du hast mir schon genug ruiniert", hörte er die betrunkene Stimme seines Vaters. Lucius beugte sich etwas weiter nach vorne, lockerte kurz die Hände und stieß ihn schwach gegen die Brust. „Hau ab!"

Er hatte sicher vorgehabt, härter zuzustoßen, wäre er nur in der Lage gewesen, sein Gleichgewicht besser zu halten. Draco bewegte sich nicht, versteifte sich stattdessen und ballte die Fäuste. „Wenn Mutter das erfährt, bist du morgen geschieden… ich denke, ich…"

Ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht, mit einem Mal hatte Lucius seine Kraft wohl wiedergefunden, stoppte Draco mitten in der Drohung. Ungeschickte Hände fummelten zittrig an seinem Kragen herum, bis sie genug Stoff zu fassen bekamen, um Draco zu packen. „Vorher schmeiß ich dich raus! Du machst mir alles kaputt und es ist dir scheißegal, was wir anderen wegen dir durchmachen müssen!"

„Wegen mir? Vergiss es, ich will euch nicht. Ich brauch euch nicht." Draco schlug die Hände von seinem Hals weg und stieß Lucius mit der Hand hart gegen die Brust, so fest, dass dieser nach hinten kippte, auf dem whiskynassen Boden ausrutschte und schlitternd vor Draco auf seinen Hintern plumpste. „Morgen sitzt du auf der Straße!", drohte Lucius mit hasserfülltem Blick. „Ich hab genug Ärger am Hals mit meinem eigenen Prozess und deiner Mutter, mir reicht's. Ich hab keine Lust mehr, das Kindermädchen für einen Irren zu spielen!"

„Ich will dich doch gar nicht", brüllte Draco, der langsam das letzte bisschen Fassung verlor, das er überhaupt noch besessen hatte. Er war knallrot im Gesicht, heulte vor Zorn und sicherlich spuckte er auch beim Schreien, soviel Speichel und Rotze wie ihm über das Gesicht liefen. „Ich wollte doch nie hier herkommen, ich wollte nie hier sein. Ihr zwingt mich doch… wenn ihr mich in Ruhe lassen würdest, dann wärt ihr mich doch schon längst los!"

„Ja, dann tu es doch endlich", krakeelte Lucius laut, rüde, betrunken. „Bring dich endlich um, dann haben wir es hinter uns und sind dich los!"

xxx

Hermine humpelte so schnell sie konnte den Gang entlang. Draco war in einer sehr gefährlichen Stimmung gewesen und wenn man bedachte, wie sein ganzer Tag bisher gewesen war, sah sie jetzt die Gefahr, dass dieser Tag noch sehr schlimm enden würde.

Zudem war Lucius heute selbst nicht auf der Höhe gewesen. Hermines Gefühl nach, war dieser Tag auch für Lucius zu anstrengend gewesen und wenn Draco jetzt hineinstürmte um loszupoltern… Zumal Hermine nicht vergessen hatte, dass sie Dracos Vater vor ein paar Wochen beim Trinken erwischt hatte. Sie waren sich selten nahe genug, dass sie das mit Verlass hätte sagen können, doch sie glaubte, noch bei ein, zwei anderen Gelegenheiten eine Whiskyfahne gerochen zu haben.

Und wenn er das jetzt wieder tat und Draco das mitbekommen würde…

Hermine erreichte die Treppe zur Eingangshalle. Laute Schreie ließen sie innehalten. Sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte bei den Dingen, die unten im Arbeitszimmer gebrüllt wurden. Ihre Finger schlossen sich fest um das Marmorgeländer, als sie die Treppe hinuntereilte.

Narzissa war einige Türen weiter und befand sich mit Rodolphus im Salon. Die Tür war nur halb geschlossen und so sah Hermine im Vorbeigehen, dass Narzissa drinnen auf einer der Chaiselongues saß, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte und augenscheinlich weinte. Rodolphus saß mit leicht entnervtem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr und redete wild gestikulierend auf sie ein.

Hermine verharrte nicht, sondern beeilte sich weiterzukommen. Sie war nahe genug um jedes einzelne der hin- und hergeschleuderten Worte aus dem Arbeitszimmer hören zu können. Dieser Abend würde noch in einer Katastrophe enden, wenn sie…

Ein dumpfes Geräusch.

Das Schreien erstarb.

Hermines Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, als sie bei sich dachte, dass das dumpfe Geräusch eben wie ein Körper geklungen hatte, der schlaff zu Boden fiel. Ungutes ahnend, riss sie die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer auf. Ein spitzer Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Grell, laut und durchdringend, denn sie fand ihre Befürchtungen schon auf den ersten Blick bestätigt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, vor dem flackernden Kamin stand ein hysterisch weinender, blutbespritzter Draco. Er war knallrot im Gesicht, atmete heftig und schlug sich selbst mit den Handballen gegen die Stirn.

Blutspuren waren auf seinem Gesicht, seinen Armen, seinem Hemd, ja sogar an der Wand und natürlich auf seinem Vater, der reglos mit blutüberströmtem Gesicht am Boden lag. Die zersplitterte Whiskyflasche kullerte vor Dracos Füßen.

Draco hatte Hermine gesehen, er schluchzte heftig und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch er konnte nicht. Wenn er den Mund aufmachte, kam ihm nichts als unartikuliertes Wimmern über die Lippen. Er fiel auf die Knie und begann an Lucius zu rütteln. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn auf den Rücken und Hermine schlug die Hände vor die Augen und schrie erneut. Ein tiefes Loch mitten auf der totenbleichen Stirn, lag Lucius mit geschlossenen Augen reglos am Boden. Fingernagelgroße Glassplitter ragten aus der Wunde hervor. Das weißblonde Haar war tiefrot und feucht, blutgetränkt und klebte strähnig am Boden.

Draco wimmerte, heulte und schrie. Er schüttelte seinen Vater und rüttelte an ihm, versuchte vergeblich, ihn aufzuwecken.

Hermine war speiübel bei diesem Anblick, wie gelähmt stand sie da. Wollte etwas tun, musste etwas tun und konnte sich doch nicht von der Stelle rühren. Sie stand ja immer noch in der geöffneten Tür, so dass sie nicht nur Draco vor ihr, sondern auch die Geräusche hinter sich wahrnahm.

„Was ist denn da los?", hörte sie Rodolphus hinter sich rufen.

Hermine schwankte, kippte leicht gegen die Tür und stieß sie damit unbeabsichtigt ganz auf. Unbeabsichtigt, denn nun strauchelte sie und musste sich an der anderen Türhälfte auffangen, um nicht zu fallen. „Es ist… Draco, er hat… bitte kommen Sie und… er…"

Draco hatte seine Verwandten gut dressiert, das musste man ihm lassen. Allein Hermines Gesicht in Verbindung mit dem Namen Draco reichte schon, um Bestürzung in Rodolphus' Gesicht zu treiben. Er rief etwas hinter sich, in den Salon hinein und rannte dann zu Hermine.

Er schrie. Stürzte zu den beiden am Boden und schob den hysterischen Draco zur Seite. Befahl Hermine, Draco festzuhalten, damit der Rodolphus nicht zur Seite schieben konnte und rief mit magisch verstärkter Stimme nach Narzissa.

Draco wand sich, war aber durch den Schock und die Angst so schwach, dass ihn festzuhalten nicht mehr Kraft kostete, als wenn man ein kleines Kind hätte festhalten wollen. Er wimmerte, heulte und brachte immer noch kein Wort heraus.

Rodolphus fluchte abwechselnd auf Lucius, den Whisky, Draco und Narzissa. Als letztere sich endlich einfand, wurde sie beim ersten Blick, der sich ihr bot, schon ohnmächtig. Schlaff klappte sie zusammen und fiel rücklings zwischen Tür und Flur.

Rodolphus hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, murmelte Sprüche, um die Blutung zu stoppen, doch das Loch auf Lucius' Stirn sah beängstigend aus. Glasscherben im Gesicht und… besser Hermine fragte sich nicht, wie tief sie in den Schädel hinein getrieben worden waren.

„Das geht so nicht, Sie müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen!"

„Ja, dann mach du doch", blaffte Rodolphus zurück. „Er blutet wie ein verdammter Springbrunnen, der hat noch mehr Löcher. Scheiße, Draco, was um alles in der Welt hast du nur gemacht?"

Draco begehrte bei diesen Worten auf, war nicht mehr zu halten und schubste Hermine zur Seite. Er packte Lucius' Gesicht und schüttelte ihn, wieder schluchzte er laut und hysterisch auf.  
Während Rodolphus alle Hände damit zu tun hatte, um Draco davon abzuhalten, noch mehr Schaden anzurichten, hatte Hermine ihre Hände frei, um nach der Flohpulverschale auf dem Kamin zu greifen. Ihre Hände waren feucht und zitterten stark. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen fummelte sie an der Schale herum, bis sie sie zu fassen bekamen. Doch die Schale rutschte wie eingeölt durch die verschwitzten Finger. Hermine wollte sie auffangen, doch ungeschickt wie sie war, stieß sie das Gefäß dadurch nur vollends in den Kamin. Alles Flohpulver verbrannte in einer einzigen, gewaltigen Stichflamme, die das Zimmer für einige Sekunden in smaragdgrünes Gespensterlicht tauchte.

Trotz des Schrecks war sie immerhin geistesgegenwärtig genug, um „'s" zu rufen. Die Schale war zerschellt und eine Flohpulvermenge, die für weitere zwei Jahre gereicht hätte, verbrannte in einem einzigen Feuer vor ihren Augen, doch es gab Wichtigeres zu tun, als über diese Verschwendung nachzudenken. Hastig schilderte sie die Situation in groben Zügen und forderte schnellstmögliche Hilfe.

Jemand stöhnte, Narzissa wachte auf. Rodolphus hatte Draco beiseite gedrängt und kümmerte sich wieder um Lucius. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen schlenkerte er seinen Zauberstab über Lucius' Wunden hin und her.

Hermine war seltsam gefangen von Rodolphus hektischen Dreh- und Wedelbewegungen. Erst Narzissas spitzer Schrei ließ sie herumwirbeln. „Draco!" Narzissa riss den Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche heraus und zielte.

Jetzt erst wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie gar nicht mehr darauf geachtet hatte, was Draco tat. Wo war er? Noch während sie ihren eigenen Zauberstab zog, folgten ihre Augen Narzissas Fluch. Sie fand Draco ein Stück neben dem Kamin, die zerbrochene Flasche in der Hand, deren spitze Kante sich in seine Kehle bohrte.

Der Schockzauber traf zu spät, um die Verletzung zu vermeiden. Die zerbrochene Flasche glitt matt aus seinen Händen, doch er hatte sich bereits die Haut aufgeschlitzt. Blut tropfte rot aus seinem Hals.

Es hatte schon seinen Sinn, dass man den Heilern das Passwort zum Manor gegeben hatte. Angesichts der Umstände wäre es natürlich noch viel sinnvoller gewesen, einen direkten Kaminanschluss einzurichten, doch die Malfoys hatten das abgelehnt. Zuviel wussten sie darüber, was ungebetene Gäste alles anrichten könnten. Doch die Notheiler waren keine ungebetenen Gäste, im Gegenteil, man hätte sie fast gute Bekannte nennen können. Schließlich waren sie schon des Öfteren wegen Draco hergeeilt und immer wieder hatten sie Lucius gedrängt, endlich den Kaminzugang zu öffnen. Stets hatte er abgelehnt, jetzt konnte ihm der Schutz seiner Privatsphäre zum Verhängnis werden.

Es barg eine gewisse Ironie, wie wenig man an Ort und Stelle erklären musste. Draco war im Krankenhaus, nicht nur in der Psychiatrie bekannt. Man hatte sein Gesicht ja schon anlässlich seiner bisherigen Selbstmordversuche kennenlernen können und hatte bei dieser Gelegenheit natürlich auch mit dem Rest der Malfoys Bekanntschaft gemacht.

Alles war hektisch, wenig wurde gesprochen. Hermine kannte das schon. Da man sie allerdings auch kannte, erreichte sie zumindest, dass man sie über den Status Quo informierte, bevor die Patienten weggebracht wurden.

Draco selbst war nicht allzu schwer verletzt. Bitterböse Ironie des Schicksales. Dadurch, dass die Hemdkragennarbe, die er sich beim Erhängen zugezogen hatte, vorne leicht vernarbtes Gewebe zurückgelassen hatte, war die Flaschenscherbe nicht tief in den Hals eingedrungen. Er war verletzt, aber die anvisierte Halsschlagader hatte er nicht getroffen. Angesichts der anderen Vorfälle dieses Tages musste man ihn dennoch mitnehmen.

Lucius wurde untersucht. Die Heiler äußerten Narzissa gegenüber, dass die Verletzungen nicht so schwerwiegend waren, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte. Blutige Wunde, Gehirnerschütterung, der Schädelknochen vorne war leicht gerissen. Man müsse ihn natürlich mitnehmen, um ihn eingehend zu untersuchen.

Hermine war erstaunt, Narzissa eher besorgt als verärgert zu sehen. Wäre das nicht die Gelegenheit gewesen, auf die sie so lange gewartet hatte, um ihren Mann endgültig vor jedem verfügbaren Menschen als Abschaum hinzustellen?  
Aber Narzissa war sowieso nicht sie selbst. Sie machte sich ja sogar Sorgen um Draco. Insgesamt wirkte sie durcheinander, kurzatmig und die Heiler nahmen sie mit, da sie einen Zusammenbruch befürchteten. Rodolphus kam mit, um die Situation zu erklären.

Hermine blieb zurück.

Xxx

Mittlerweile hockte sie schon seit zwei Stunden auf der breiten Marmortreppe und starrte das Eingangsportal an. Sie saß hier, seit die die anderen ins Krankenhaus abgereist waren. Sie ärgerte sich darüber, sich wieder so einfach abspeisen gelassen zu haben. Sie hätte darauf bestehen müssen mitzugehen.

Rodolphus war, genau genommen, nicht mehr Familienmitglied als sie. Ja, eher weniger. Aber er hatte mitgedurft, während sie einfach zurückgelassen wurde.

Sie war bis zum Portal mitgegangen und dann… einfach stehen geblieben und hatte dem Versehrtenzug nachgesehen. Als sie zurückschlich, hörte sie die wohlbekannten Stimmen emsiger Elfen, die sich bereits daran machten, das Chaos, das Lucius und Draco veranstaltet hatten, zu beseitigen. Sie hatte ihnen ein Weile zugesehen, doch als sie sich daran machte mitzuhelfen, dunkle Blutflecken aus dem Kaminsessel zu entfernen, war sie auf die den Elfen eigenen, freundlich-bestimmte Art zum Zimmer hinauskomplimentiert worden. Das hier sei Elfenarbeit und Hermine würde dabei stören. So hatten sie es durch die Blume gesagt.

Sie war zu verwirrt um einzuwenden, dass sie ihnen ja gar nicht die Arbeit wegnehmen wollte, sondern nur ganz dringend etwas brauchte, um sich von ihren eigene Gedanken abzulenken, aber nicht einmal das zu sagen brachte sie zustande.

So hatte sie sich hier hingesetzt und wartete. Irgendwann würde jemand zurückkommen. Wer? Vermutlich Rodolphus und Narzissa zuerst. Sie konnte Narzissa schon sehen, wenn sie hochmütig hereinspaziert kam und bei Hermines Anblick darüber loswettern würde, dass sie das Ansehen einer Reinblüterfamilie verschandelte, wenn sie in deren Eingangsbereich herumlungerte. Dann würde sie gegen ihren Mann wettern und wie immer zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er großes Unglück über sie gebracht hatte, indem er Hermine und Draco ins Haus geholt hatte.

Aber Hermine würde nicht klein beigeben… dieses Mal würde sie ihr die Meinung sagen. Warum auch nicht? Ihrer Einschätzung nach, waren ihre Tage im Manor jetzt sowieso gezählt. Nach diesem Tag konnte es einfach nicht mehr weitergehen wie bisher.

Sie seufzte schwer, schlang die Arme um ihre Knie und betrachtete ihre Füße. Das konnte noch lange dauern. Vielleicht sollte sie sich eine Decke und etwas zu trinken holen? Nein! Wie albern, sie hatte bestimmt nicht vor, auf dieser Treppe zu übernachten. Ein kurzer Blick auf eine überdimensional große Uhr, die über der Tür zum Salon angebracht war, und sie stöhnte. Genau zehn Minuten nach Mitternacht. Zeit konnte etwas sehr Zähes und Anstrengendes sein, wenn sie nicht verrinnen wollte. Warten war anstrengend. Auf was wartete sie eigentlich? Von Narzissa wieder angeschnauzt zu werden? Das hatte sie nicht nötig, überhaupt hatte sie jedes Recht der Welt auch im Krankenhaus zu sein. Sie würde gehen, ja genau… sie würde noch ein paar Minuten warten, um den sowieso schon unwahrscheinlichen Fall auszuschließen, dass sie Narzissa in Dracos Zimmer über den Weg laufen würde. Nur noch zehn Minuten, höchstens bis halb… dann würde sie gehen und…

Gott im Himmel. Hermine presste die Hände auf die Augen.

War das jetzt Selbstmordversuch Nummer vier? Er war panisch gewesen und hatte sich nicht sonderlich geschickt angestellt… trotzdem. Es war eine Zumutung, eine Zumutung und eine Frechheit von Draco.

Nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte und soviel Mühe, wie sie sich mit ihm gegeben hatte, wollte er immer noch sterben. Das war einfach unfair. Genau, da ertrug sie seit gut einem Jahr seine Launen, Anfälle und, nicht zuletzt, seine Familie, und er war immer noch nicht gesund. Selbstmordversuch Nummer vier war der Lohn für alles, was sie für ihn tat. Was für ein unverschämter, undankbarer Egoist er doch war. Das würde sie ihm nachher sagen…

Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber…

Die große Tür am anderen Ende der Halle öffnete sich. Hermine verspannte sich, ihr Herz schlug schneller, sie konnte spüren, wie es gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte. Und dann blieb es stehen, jedenfalls setzte es aus, als sie sah, dass Lucius mit hängenden Schultern in die Halle schlich.

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. Natürlich nicht Draco, hatte sie etwa geglaubt, dass er das schon wäre? Geglaubt nicht, gehofft schon. An seiner Statt kam jetzt sein Vater auf sie zugeschlurft. Ohne den Gehstock und die vornehme Kleidung. Die war vermutlich zu vollgeblutet, so dass man ihm stattdessen einen schäbigen, schlammbraunen Reiseumhang gegeben hatte, der selbst für Arthur Weasleys Verhältnisse billig gewirkt hätte.

Zudem hatte er einen dicken Verband um den Kopf, der Hermine an eine altmodische Bademütze erinnerte. Die langen Haare waren strähnig, jetzt merkte Hermine auch, dass er recht streng roch und überhaupt sah er aus wie ein Penner, der sich eine neue Brücke suchte, unter der er heute schlafen könnte.

Seinem Gesicht nach war er sich dessen auch voll und ganz bewusst.

Mit hängenden Schultern schleppte er sich der Treppe entgegen und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als solle er genau dort hingerichtet werden. Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass er sie ignorieren und tonlos an ihr vorbei schleichen würde, doch stattdessen hielt er vor ihr an und sah ihr offen ins Gesicht. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du hier nicht auf mich wartest?"

Hermine nickte, denn das war offensichtlich, sie sagte es aber nicht, denn Lucius war ihr in diesem Zustand nicht geheuer.

Er nickte träge und hob die Hand, als wolle er sich Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen. Die Hand schaffte es bis zu dem Verband, dort angekommen sank sie schlaff herunter. „Ja, Draco ist noch im Krankenhaus", informierte er sie lahm. „Rod ist… bei dieser unbekannten Freundin, er blieb nicht lange. Ging wohl ziemlich schnell, nachdem ich aufgewacht bin." Er seufzte. „Ja, ich denke, wir gehen ihm auf die Nerven. Naja… immerhin hat er das mit Draco und Narzissa heute Nachmittag erklärt… Und dem Prozess… tja, deswegen ist er auch noch dort. Draco, meine ich. Er war ja nicht so schwer verletzt, aber sie wollen ihn zur Beobachtung über Nacht dort lassen. Dürfen sie offiziell nicht, aber angesichts der Umstände hielten sie es für besser, wenn er… wenn sie ihn von uns fernhalten."

„Wie geht es ihm denn?"

Lucius zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln. „Nicht so gut, glaube ich. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Er war der Meinung, dass er mich umgebracht hat. Als sie ihn weckten, war er so hysterisch, dass er nicht mehr ansprechbar war." Er verzog das Gesicht und ließ sich zu Hermines grenzenlosem Entsetzen direkt neben sie auf die Treppenstufen sinken. „Sie meinten, es wäre besser, wenn er diese Nacht nicht hier wäre. Er müsse sich erst beruhigen. Dieser schwarze Pfleger ist jetzt bei ihm. Tja… morgen Mittag sollen wir dann zu ihm gehen und dann wird überlegt, wie es weitergeht. Sie wollen auch den… den Vorfall heute Abend besprechen. Ja... eigentlich vorhin schon, dann haben sie aber den Blutalkohol gemessen und", Lucius drehte das Gesicht von Hermine weg, senkte seine Stimme ebenso wie seinen Kopf und wirkte erschreckend verlegen, „sie meinten, ich solle besser nach Hause gehen und schlafen. Hielten mich wohl für nicht sehr gesprächsgeeignet…" Er zuckte die Achseln und fügte lahm hinzu „auch wegen der Gehirnerschütterung."

„Und Ihre Frau?"

Er drehte ihr den Kopf wieder zu und schenkte ihr ein zutiefst bitteres Grinsen. „Wenn sie das noch ist… Das wage ich eigentlich zu bezweifeln. Nun, Narzissa ist ebenfalls noch dort. Rodolphus… ich weiß nicht was er über sie gesagt hat, aber es war wohl aufschlussreich genug, um sie zu einem längeren Gespräch zu biten. Ich denke, sie spricht immer noch mit Dracos Heilern."

Hermine zog die Arme noch enger um ihre Knie und versuchte, sich so weit wie möglich von Lucius weg zu lehnen. Zwischen ihr und ihm war zwar bestimmt ein halber Meter Platz, trotzdem fühlte sie sich bedrängt und in die Ecke gequetscht.

Falls er ihr Unbehagen bemerkt hatte, kümmerte es ihn jedenfalls nicht. Er legte die Arme locker auf den Knien ab, faltete die Hände und blickte versonnen ins Leere. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie die das geschafft haben. Also, dass sie da bleibt. Seit Monaten versuche ich mit ihr über das Thema zu sprechen, aber mir hört sie nicht zu. Hmm, ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob sie diesen Leuten zuhört."

Wenn Hermine in guter Verfassung gewesen wäre, ausgeglichen und bedacht, dann hätte sie jetzt den Mund gehalten und wäre mit einem freundlichen Nicken gegangen. Aber die Dinge lagen nunmal anders. Hermine war nervös, machte sich Sorgen um Draco und aufgewühlt, wie sie nach der ganzen Zeit des Wartens war, schlüpfte ihr die Frage so schnell aus dem Mund, dass sie sie nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. „Sir, wieso ist sie so? Ihre Frau, meine ich. War sie schon immer so…"

„…kalt, zänkisch und abweisend?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und bedachte Hermine mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick.

„Nun... ja. Also… ich meine in Bezug auf Draco. Was sie heute vor diesen Leuten über ihn gesagt hat… Eigentlich die ganze Zeit, seit ich hier bin… Sie scheint ihn ja richtig zu hassen."

Lucius verzog das Gesicht, atmete tief durch, sackte in sich zusammen und seufzte. „Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich vor um, ebenso wie Hermine zuvor, seine Füße begutachten zu können. „Normalerweise ist sie auch nicht so. Sie ist eigentlich eine richtige Glucke." Er gluckste und Hermine stellte sich vor, dass er matt lächelte. „Normalerweise… also bis… nun ja, bis zum Kriegsende noch, wenn er da war, klebte sie pausenlos an ihm dran, hat ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen und überall hat sie mit ihm angegeben. Kein Wort durfte man da gegen ihn sagen. Draco war ihr kleiner Engel… das war eigentlich richtig albern, wenn man bedenkt, dass er da schon fast einen Kopf größer war als sie."

„Aber warum ist sie jetzt so anders", beharrte Hermine weiter auf eine Antwort. „Draco denkt, sie gibt ihm die Schuld an Bellatrix' Tod", fügte sie leise hinzu. „Und er… er deutet das nur an… aber er denkt auch, dass es wegen der Todesserzeit ist. Dass sie es nicht erträgt, dass ihr Sohn da mitgemacht hat, wo sie doch soviel dafür getan hat, dass er nicht hineingezogen wird."

Lucius winkte ab. „Ach, Unsinn. Ja, sicher wollte sie nicht, dass er da mitmacht. Aber deswegen… sie weiß doch, dass er nicht hätte nein sagen dürfen und… nun… immerhin ist sie ja jetzt fünfundzwanzig Jahre mit einem Todesser verheiratet. So groß war der Schock nicht, dass er mir dahin gefolgt ist." Er rieb sich fahrig über Gesicht und Nacken, als würde er schwitzen. „Heute, mit etwas Distanz, sehen wir diese Sache schon anders. Aber damals war es abzusehen, dass Draco beitritt und das wusste sie auch. Nein, nein. Sie hat nicht von ihm erwartet, dass er damals klüger sein würde als wir." Er rutschte mit dem Fuß ab, kippte fast nach vorne, fing sich aber wieder. Er versuchte ruhig zu wirken, aber allein an diesem Ausrutscher erkannte Hermine, wie nervös er doch war.

„Sie wäre sicher entsetzt, wenn sie wüsste, was… aber davon ahnt sie ja nichts. Dieser Prozess wird ein Schock für sie." Er drehte Hermine kurz den Kopf zu und hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen, was Hermine mit einem verstehenden Nicken bestätigte. „Draco hat schon Grund, sich davor zu fürchten. Also wir haben die Amnestie, verurteilt werden wir nicht. Dennoch, die ganzen Aktivitäten offen zu legen. Merlin!" Er schüttelte sich und stützt seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab. „Das wird alles andere als angenehm. Nun aber, nein. Das ist es nicht und ich denke, dass Narzissa auch weiß, dass er diese Dinge nicht von sich aus getan hat. Bellatrix… das ist schon ein Problem, aber anders, als du denkst, Granger!" Er wackelte unbehaglich mit dem Kopf und zuckte zusammen, als eine ungeschickte Bewegung wohl seine Verletzungen schmerzen ließ.

„Narzissa schiebt das mit Bellatrix gerne vor. Ich weiß, sie sagt oft, dass Bellatrix für Draco sterben musste. Aber das stimmt so nicht. Bellatrix war… die Heiler würden wohl sagen, krank. Nun, sie war fanatisch in ihrer Beziehung zum Dunklen Lord und seinen Lehren. Man könnte sagen, sie war sein größter Fan. Ich bin sicher, dass sie und Narzissa früher wie normale Schwestern zueinander waren… aber als sie aus Askaban herauskam, war sie wie ein tollwütiger Wachhund. Sie hat uns auf Schritt und Tritt belauert und bedroht, wollte ihrem Herren zuliebe alles, was wir taten, kontrollieren. Sie hätte uns alle ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verraten oder getötet, wenn wir ihrer Meinung nach etwas Illoyales getan hätten. Narzissa wurde von dieser Kontrolle richtig krank. Kein Tag war man seines Lebens sicher… und Bellatrix wollte ihren Herren alleine für sich haben, die hat nur nach Gründen gesucht, weshalb sie uns loswerden kann. Narzissa… sie hatte Angst vor ihr. Und dann hatten wir die Chance ,ein normales Leben zu führen und die haben wir ergriffen. Bellatrix starb dabei und Narzissa gibt sich selbst die Schuld daran, weil sie wohl insgeheim ein wenig erleichtert war, ihre Schwester los zu sein. Sicher haben wir das auch für Draco gemacht, aber doch nicht nur wegen ihm… und nun hat sie Schuldgefühle, dass sie ihre Schwester in den Tod geschickt hat."

Er seufzte abermals und klatschte leicht in die Hände. „Tja… ich weiß nicht, wie viel Draco dir über unsere Familie gesagt hat, aber… fast all unsere Verwandten sind in den letzten fünf, sechs Jahren gestorben. Und dann ich und… nun ja… Askaban, und ich habe in Askaban zu trinken angefangen und damit die Gefahr für uns eigentlich noch vergrößert und… ich war wohl auch wirklich… ich habe sie nicht verprügelt… aber ich denke, wenn ich betrunken war, hatte sie auch doch Angst vor mir, ich konnte recht ausfallend werden. Und wie gesagt, innerhalb kürzester Zeit sind sehr viele wichtige Menschen gestorben. Freunde, unsere Eltern, Onkel, Tanten… zuletzt eben Bellatrix." Lucius schluckte und stöhnte, dann drehte er sich komplett zu Hermine um und sah sie ernst und durchdringend an. „Nachdem sie fünf Jahre aus dem Trauern nicht mehr herausgekommen ist… Nachdem wir gehofft haben, dass das alles vorbei ist und wir endlich wieder ruhig durchatmen können. Nachdem wir eigentlich absolut ausgelaugt und am Ende waren – entehrt, entmachtet, besiegt - und uns damit abfinden mussten, dass von unseren Freunden fast keiner überlebt hat… Kannst du dir auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlte, als sie hörte, dass Draco sich aufgehängt hat? Ausgerechnet jetzt? Wo wir alles dafür getan haben, dass es ihm gut geht, nimmt er sich ein Seil und hängt sich auf!" Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war zuviel für sie, damit kam sie nicht klar. Sie hat soviel Panik, ihn jetzt auch noch zu verlieren, dass sie es nicht mehr aushält, mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu sein. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie keine Nacht mehr schlafen kann und sich in kein Zimmer mehr hineinzugehen traut, weil sie sich immer fragt, ob sie ihn da wieder irgendwo findet. Sie kann mit der Angst um ihn nicht umgehen… Wenn sie ihn nur sieht, bekommt sie schon fast keine Luft mehr vor Angst… deswegen hält sie sich fern. Glaub mir, sie hasst ihn nicht, sie ist vor Angst um ihn so starr, dass sie gar nicht mehr auf ihn reagieren kann.

Und dann wird das ja auch nicht besser… im Gegenteil… er wurde ja immer depressiver und… er hat es ja noch öfter versucht und mit jedem Mal wurde ihre Angst schlimmer. Sie will ihn hier nicht weghaben, weil sie ihn nicht mehr sehen will, sondern weil sie vor Angst um ihn verrückt zu werden glaubt.

Sie hatte schon seit längerem Depressionen und… diese Leute sind oft sehr auf sich und ihr Leid konzentriert. Sie weiß einfach nicht, was sie mit ihm machen soll. Sie will ihm sicher helfen, aber sie kann es nicht. Wir haben so oft darüber geredet, dass er ihre Zurückweisung nicht versteht und darunter leidet… aber sie sagt immer nur, dass sie nur diese Narbe an seinem Hals sehen muss und schon würde sie kein Wort mehr zu ihm herausbringen…"

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und dachte darüber nach, was sie eben gehört hatte. Sie konnte es schwer nachvollziehen, aber dennoch barg es einen gewissen Sinn. „Ja, aber… warum… warum ist sie dann so feindselig gegen alle?"

„Die Depressionen… ich sage ihr schon die ganze Zeit, dass sie sich in Behandlung begeben soll und Medikamente braucht. Sie hört nicht… Es ist… also die Heiler haben mit mir darüber gesprochen. Depressive Menschen sind egozentrisch. Sie können nur an sich und ihre eigenen Probleme denken. Sie schaffen es nur schwer zu sehen, dass andere Leute auch Probleme und Sorgen haben. Nun ja… jetzt redet sie ja mal mit den Leuten, ich weiß nicht, ob es was bringt. Sie blockt ja meist jede Diskussion über sich selbst ab! Tja… aber jetzt muss sie reden, so kann das ja nicht weitergehen. Sie hat ja alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht." Er brach ab und schluckte. Nach einer Weile fügte er matt hinzu. „Das war heute sein vierter Selbstmordversuch, nicht? Ich denke, das nächste Mal schafft er's… Eigentlich kann ich sie sogar verstehen, wenn sie will, dass er aus dem Haus kommt. Wer kann da schon daneben sitzen und abwarten, bis es soweit ist?"

Der Kloß, den Hermine schon während des ganzen Gespräches in ihrem Hals gespürt hatte, schwoll an und fühlte sich bald so groß an, dass er ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm. „Und wie geht es nun weiter?"

Ein schwaches Achselzucken und ein mattes Stöhnen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihn nochmal zu uns nach Hause lassen. So kann's ja nicht weitergehen… nur… ich denke, er packt das nicht. Wenn er jetzt zu fremden Leuten soll, dann…" Seine Stimme erstarb.

„Ich dachte, Sie wollten ihn doch wieso rausschmeißen", wandte Hermine ein, bevor sie es sich verkneifen konnte.

Lucius bedachte sie mit einem scheelen Blick, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und winkte ab. „Ach was, ich… naja, ich hatte ein stressigen Tag und hatte zuviel getrunken."

Bevor Hermine zu einer Antwort genötigt sein konnte, öffnete sich das Eingangsportal abermals. Dem Geklapper hoher Stöckelschuhe folgte der Anblick einer blonden, ausgesprochen erschöpft wirkenden Frau. Narzissa.

Als sie Hermine und Lucius auf der Treppe sitzen sah, verzog sie das Gesicht, als ob sie gerade etwas besonders Übles gerochen hätte. Wäre sie näher gewesen, hätte Hermine glauben können, dass sie ihren Mann erschnuppert hatte… Aber solch feine Sinne traute sie Narzissa nicht zu und eigentlich machte sie dieses Gesicht so gut wie immer.

So war sie mehr als erstaunt, als die ebenso vertrauten, harschen Worte ausfielen. Grenzenlos schockiert war sie, als Narzissa zu ihnen hochkam und sich seufzend neben ihrem Mann niederließ.

Hermine schob sich noch ein wenig weiter von Lucius weg und bedauerte, nachdem sie etwa eineinhalb Meter Distanz geschaffen hatte, dass sie bereits gegen das Geländer stieß und nicht noch weiter ausweichen konnte.

„Und?", hörte sie Lucius neben sich bitter fragen. „Hast du mit den Leuten geredet?"

Hermine hörte Narzissa seufzen und – konnte das wirklich Narzissa sein? - kleinlaut antworten. „Ich war fast zwei Stunden dort. Sie haben mit mir geschimpft."

„Ach ja?"

Hermine drehte sich überrascht zu den beiden um. Lucius' Stimme klang aufrichtig erfreut. „Was haben sie denn gesagt?"

„Kurz zusammengefasst, dass ich netter zu meinem Mann sein soll und eine miserable Mutter bin!"

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf so schnell wie möglich wieder weg, ein leises Knacken in ihrem Genick war der Preis dafür, dass Narzissa sie nicht beim Grinsen ertappen konnte.

„Ach, wirklich?" Lucius klang ehrlich erstaunt. „Und das lässt du dir sagen?"

Eine Pause entstand. Hermine wagte einen schüchternen Blick zur Seite. Narzissa hatte ihre Hand auf das Knie ihres Mannes gelegt und starrte stumpf geradeaus, während Lucius sie ausgesprochen neugierig beäugte.

„Ich war bei ihm", flüsterte die blonde Frau nach einer Weile.

Hermine sah, wie Lucius sich über sein mit einem Mal glänzendes Gesicht wischte. „Wirklich? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er schämt sich…" Narzissa seufzte und senkte ihren Kopf. „Er hat geweint. Dieser Schwarze war bei ihm. Es hat wohl eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis sie ihm klar machen konnten, dass er dich nicht umgebracht hat. Jetzt liegt er dort, schämt sich und fängt wieder mit diesen Sprüchen an, dass er doch nur eine Last für uns ist und wir alle ohne ihn viel besser dran wären!"

Hermine konnte nicht anders, nun starrte sie ganz offen zu Dracos Eltern. Sicher, sie hatte schon oft gehört, dass Draco so etwas sagte. Das hatte er aber immer nur in Abwesenheit von Narzissa getan. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass Lucius solche Dinge wirklich mit seiner so desinteressiert wirkenden Frau besprechen würde und dass die dabei ebenso bedrückt wirken konnte, wie sie sich selbst bei diesem Thema fühlte.

„Und was hast du gesagt?"

„Dass ich möchte, dass er heimkommt und dass ich mich bessern will."

„Hmm", machte Lucius und auch Hermine hätte wohl, wenn sie sich mit Narzissa unterhalten hätte, nicht mehr als diesen erstaunten Laut herausgebracht. Das Schweigen auf diese Ankündigung hielt eine ganze Weile an. Mehrere Minuten vielleicht. Schließlich durchbrach es Lucius. „Und du hast wirklich mit ihm geredet? Du warst wirklich bei ihm?"

Narzissa nickte und sah ehrlich schuldbewusst aus. „Ja, stell dir vor. Die Leute sagten, dass es ihm nie besser gehen würde, wenn ich nicht offener zu ihm wäre, dass ich für ihn alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätte und dass er Angst vor mir hätte!" Sie seufzte schwer, schluckte und… konnte das sein? Hatte sie sich wirklich die Augen gewischt, weil Tränen darin standen?

„Er wollte nicht mit mir reden. Als er mich sah, hat er mich angeschrien, dass ich weggehen soll. Er hat immer noch geweint und er… er hat mich überhaupt nicht an sich herangelassen." Sie schniefte und kramte aus ihrem Umhang ein Taschentuch hervor, mit dem sie sich umständlich die Nase putzte. „Mit den Leuten da, mit diesem Pfleger hat er geredet, der durfte ihn beruhigen, aber mich will er nicht mehr bei sich haben." Narzissa schluchzte jämmerlich und obwohl sie es nicht verdient hatte, tat sie Hermine nun doch leid. Nur halbherzig konnte sie sich zu einem innerlichen „selbst schuld" durchringen.

„Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass ich da jetzt durch müsste. Nur… ich will ja, ich sehe ja ein, dass ich… aber ich kann es nicht, glaube ich. Es war wirklich ganz schlimm. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich will, dass er wieder nach Hause kommt und er hat mich angeschrieen, dass ich ruhig sein und weggehen soll!"

„Das kannst du ihm nicht verübeln."

„Ich weiß!" Sie schniefte und schneuzte sich abermals. „Ich will ja, ich sehe das ja alles ein. Aber… er will mich doch gar nicht mehr sehen. Ich habe mich neben ihm gesetzt und wollte ihm den Kopf streicheln, da hat er meine Hand weggeschlagen und gesagt, dass er mich nicht mehr sehen will!"

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste es sagen. „Das meint er doch nicht so. Das macht er doch ständig. Er will ganz sicher, dass Sie mit ihm reden, Madam. Nur… er hat es so oft versucht und Sie haben ihn immer ignoriert. Was dachten Sie denn? Dass das so einfach geht? Einfach hingehen, sich entschuldigen und schon ist alles wieder gut?"

Narzissa zuckte mit den Achseln und verzog das Gesicht. Nicht wie üblich, um Hermine über den Mund zu fahren. Sie schniefte schuldbewusst und machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, sich die Tränen aus den mit Wimperntusche verschmierten Augen zu wischen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe… Morgen sollen wir jedenfalls hingehen und… er will nicht heim, hat er gesagt!" Sie schluchzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihres Mannes, als der sie an sich zog. „Er hat gesagt, dass er eine Zumutung und eine Gefahr für alle wäre und dass er uns nicht mehr sehen will!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, stöhnte und erhob sich ächzend. „Das sagt er jedesmal nach seinen Ausrastern. Wenn Sie sich ein bisschen mit ihm befasst hätten, dann wüssten Sie das." Sie drehte sich schon um, um hochzugehen. Zwei Stufen nach oben hatte sie geschafft, dann hielt sie inne. „Mrs. Malfoy, denken Sie, ich kann zu ihm gehen? Ich denke… ich denke, er braucht mich!"

Narzissa verzog ihr Gesicht in altbekannter Ablehnung, doch sie verkniff sich die vertrauten Worte und schaffte es sogar, schwach zu nicken. „Ich… ich weiß nicht. Versuch es einfach mal. Er hat nicht geschlafen, als ich gegangen bin."

Hermine nickte und stolzierte selbstbewusst an den beiden zusammengekauerten Malfoys vorbei.

„Er hat nach dir gefragt", hörte sie Narzissa hinter sich sagen.

Hermine hielt inne und drehte sich um. „Ach, und was haben Sie ihm gesagt?"

Narzissa lächelte dünn. „Dass du ganz sicher kommen würdest. Ja, ich denke zumindest dich will er sehen."

Hermine nickte und schritt in Richtung Tür davon. Das hatte sie auch so gewusst. Natürlich würde sie zu ihm gehen und ihn aufbauen. Einer musste in diesem Haus ja vernünftig sein.

Im Gehen hörte sie Lucius hinter sich gähnen und in leicht hämischem Ton sagen: „Na dann fang mal an mit dem Nettsein. Ich will jetzt wirklich ins Bett und wenn du mit mir zu schimpfen hast, dann erspar es mir wenigstens bis morgen früh!"

* * *

**A.N. So, wenn Draco nun vor Gericht aussagen muss dann heißt das ja, dass auch Hermine alles hören wird, was er so getrieben hat, nicht? Vielleicht sagt er ihr es da lieber vorher...**

**Aber Hermine wird im nächsten Kapitel auch über Harry einiges herausfinden, was sie so nicht erwartet hätte. **


	35. Meine Freunde

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *abknutsch* **

** DANI:** Naja, der Weg zur Heilung ist lang und steinig. Trotzdem würd ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Geduld ist wichtig. Über Nacht vertragen die sich eben nicht und nun da Frieden ist, haben sie alle erst mal genug Zeit um festzustellen, was sonst noch alles kaputt ging. Aber wie gesagt... geduld. Vielleicht sieht im Moment alles sehr schlimm aus, aber so muss es ja nicht bleiben.

**LALILU: **Hier isses doch...**  
**

* * *

** Kapitel 35: Meine Freunde...**

Draco schlief schon, als Hermine kam. Man hatte ihm etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben und ihm dann ein Bett im Ruheraum der Station zurecht gemacht. Hermine wollte bei ihm bleiben, was man ihr nach einiger Überredung letztendlich erlaubte. Wenn auch nicht alleine.

Zwei Pfleger blieben die Nacht über in seinem Zimmer. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich über Quidditch und ähnliche Themen, von denen Hermine weder Ahnung hatte noch sich dafür begeistern konnte, also legte sie sich auf ein zweites Bett und schlief überraschend schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen war Draco, nun, das treffendste Wort war wohl „aufgewühlt". Nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt wie am Tag vorher, doch vollkommen orientierungslos, weil er nicht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Hermine versicherte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht verlassen würde und… nun… man nun überlegen müsste, wie man die Situation entschärfen könnte.

Lucius und Narzissa kamen, wie angekündigt, mittags an, um sich mit Draco und den Heilern über den gestrigen Tag zu unterhalten.

Hermine war nicht dabei, als Draco sich zuerst alleine mit seinem Vater und dann mit seiner Mutter unterhalten musste.  
Nach einigem Drängen sagte er ihr hinterher aber, dass es darum gegangen sei, dass Lucius das Ganze langsam auch zuviel wurde, er sich vor dem Prozess wohl fast ebenso fürchten würde wie Draco. Zusätzlich zu den ewigen Streitereien mit Narzissa, war Lucius' berufliche Zukunft unsicher und der Minister wollte sich bis zum Ende des Prozesses nicht dazu äußern, wann und ob Lucius wieder offiziell in seine alte Position zurückkehren konnte. Oder, noch viel offizieller, gekündigt wurde.  
Kurz, dass Lucius getrunken hatte, war nicht alleine dem Stress mit Draco, sondern einer Überforderung mit der Gesamtsituation anzulasten.  
Lucius hatte sich außerdem dafür entschuldigt, dass er wegen des Prozesses nicht offener gewesen war. Doch weder er noch Rodolphus hätten gewusst, wie sie eine solche Ankündigung hätten schonend übermitteln sollen.

Draco war einigermaßen erstaunt darüber gewesen, dass Lucius ihn wirklich mit nach Hause nehmen wollte. Aufgewühlt wie er gewesen war, hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, dass man ihn im Manor überhaupt noch sehen wollte.  
Draco erwähnte außerdem, dass er sich bei seinem Vater für… diesen Zwischenfall mit der Flasche entschuldigt hatte. Er war gestern vollkommen überfordert gewesen und… nun… versprach weiterhin an seinen Aggressionsausbrüchen zu arbeiten.

Insgesamt wurde wohl verabredet, dass Lucius eine Therapie machen musste und dass er Draco viel öfter an Hermine und Narzissa „abgeben" sollte. Wohl auch, weil man den beiden jungen Leuten mehr elterlosen Freiraum einräumen wollte.

Mit Narzissa, da hielt sich Draco sehr knapp in seinem nachträglichen Bericht. Sie hatte wohl über ihre Schuldgefühle wegen Bellatrix und ihre Ängste wegen seiner Suizidalität gesprochen. Das Gespräch ging drei Stunden, mehr war aus Draco jedoch nicht herauszubekommen.

Doch wie auch immer, es war wohl genug, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, wieder ins Manor zurückzukehren…

Zu Dracos Vertrag wurde nichts gesagt. Den hatte er ja gebrochen, allerdings war er auch so gut wie abgelaufen. Einige Tage… Hermine war sicher, dass man mit ihm über dieses Thema gesprochen hatte. Nun, was auch immer Draco zu seinen Eltern und den Heilern gesagt haben mochte, ihr sagte er nichts.

Nur, dass alles so weitergehen würde wie bisher… plus Narzissa eben.

Plus Narzissa war ein sehr verwirrender Umstand. Die hatte sich über Nacht in eine gluckende Klette verwandelt. Sie umwuselte Draco von vorne bis hinten und er… ignorierte sie.  
Sie rannte ihm nach, um zu sehen, ob er warm genug angezogen war, bedrängte ihn pausenlos mit Häppchen, weil er mehr essen sollte und zu allem Übel bestand sie darauf, sich abends zu ihm ans Bett zu setzen und sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
Ein ausgesprochen lästiger Umstand für Hermine, die ja offiziell immer noch in ihrem eigenen Bett schlief und nun jeden Abend zwischen ihrem und seinem Zimmer hin- und herschleichen musste, um nachzuprüfen, ob Narzissa schon verschwunden war oder nicht.

Draco tat sein Bestes, um seine Mutter anzuschweigen, in die andere Richtung zu sehen, wenn sie im Zimmer war und nicht auf Konversationsversuche zu reagieren. Hermine hatte jedoch den Eindruck, dass er diese Rolle als beleidigtes Opfer ausgesprochen genoss.  
Wirklich, denn wenn Narzissa weg war, strahlte er über beide Backen und wirkte unbekümmert und froh wie seit langem nicht mehr.

Xxx

Der Heiler forderte Draco dazu auf, Aussagen, die er als Kind oder bei den Todessern gelernt hatte, aufzuschreiben und Fragen dazu zu beantworten. Mehr und mehr zeichnete sich ab, dass er diese Behauptungen hinterfragen musste und immer weniger verstand, wieso er dies alles so unbedacht nachgeplappert hatte.  
Vor allem aber wurde er immer wieder dazu aufgefordert, Episoden aus der Zeit bevor er Todesser geworden war, aufzuschreiben. Vorfälle, wie zum Beispiel diese Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens, der letzten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft oder der „Schlammblut/Muggel"-Philosophie und wie damit in seinem Umfeld umgegangen worden war.

Draco saß auf seinem Platz auf der gepolsterten Erkerbank, drückte sich gegen die Glasscheibe und spürte die Ohren des Hasen Harvey an seiner Brust. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Er versuchte, die Erinnerung mit der von Sayer gezeigten Technik aus dem Ring herauszuholen. Heiler Sayer fragte, wie es ihm dabei ging, diesen Ring zu tragen. Draco gestand, dass seine Hand schmerzte und dass er große Angst hatte.

Sayer gab ihm Zeit, sich an die Anwesenheit der heute gewählten Erinnerung zu gewöhnen und beruhigte ihn. Der Heiler saß ihm in seinem gewaltigen Plüschsessel gegenüber, die Hände locker auf dem Bauch gefaltet und wartete.

Draco zitterte, sein Finger fuhren fahrig über Harveys Ohren. Er erinnerte sich daran tief und ruhig zu atmen, dann begann er:

„Diese Frau, die mich in der Eingangshalle unten angeschrien hat, ich werde heute über sie reden. Ich habe ja schon gesagt, dass sie mich erkannt hat. Ich war mit den Todessern bei ihr zu Hause…

Ihr Mann arbeitet für den Tagespropheten…oder… hat gearbeitet, er hat gekündigt, nicht wahr?  
Nun, damals hat er dort jedenfalls noch gearbeitet und Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat von einem unserer Spione erfahren, dass er Material über die Todesser sammelte. Belastendes Material, versteht sich. Das wollte er wohl beizeiten als große Bombe veröffentlichen. Das… nun… das konnten wir nicht zulassen.  
Im letzten Frühjahr sind wir zu ihm gegangen. März, glaube ich. Es war noch recht kühl. Seine Frau hatte gerade das fünfte Kind bekommen, er war zu Hause bei ihr. Hatte sich beurlauben lassen, um ihr mit den anderen vier zu helfen.

Wir kamen nachmittags an, haben die Tür aufgesprengt… da… es gab Schutzvorkehrungen, aber… naja… wir waren ja keine Amateure, damit konnte er uns nicht aufhalten. Während einer, Flint, glaube ich, die Tür wieder repariert hat, damit keine Nachbarn reingucken können, hat Marcellus den Leuten erzählt, weshalb wir gekommen sind. Der Typ sollte auf der Stelle losgehen und alles, was er so zusammengetragen hat, herbringen, damit wir es verbrennen können. Wir haben einen… ähm… Verräterzauber auf ihn gelegt. Hermine hat das mal gemacht. Wenn man ein bestimmtes Geheimnis verrät, kriegt man „Petze" ins Gesicht geschrieben… Wir fanden das damals irre witzig. Petze…

Naja, wir haben ihm gesagt, dass wir… ähm… von jetzt ab, da war es gerade… Vier Uhr nachmittags, alle fünfzehn Minuten ein Kind im Kamin verbrennen… zuletzt seine Frau. Er müsse sich also beeilen, wenn er bei seiner Heimkehr noch jemand lebend vorfinden wolle.

Wir… wir mussten das machen. Also, uns wurde gesagt, dass wir den Leuten mit ihren Kindern drohen sollten. Das gefiel Sie-wissen-schon-wem am besten, da waren die Leute immer besonders folgsam. Das klappt viel besser, als wenn man ihnen selbst was androhen würde… da spielen dann manche die Helden. Wenn man den Kindern droht, sind die brav und machen alles was man will… ja…

Deswegen… ähm… Man hat mir gesagt, dass ich ja… dass er ja deswegen auch mich für die Todesser angeworben hat. Er… er hielt das für die effektivste Methode, meinen Vater zu bestrafen, wenn ich bei… also wenn ich sterben würde. Davon ging er wohl aus… Naja, aber ich bin ja nicht gestorben, nicht wahr? Im Gegenteil, ich hab alles daran gesetzt weiterzuleben… das kann ich heute gar nicht mehr verstehen, dass ich das unbedingt wollte."

Draco brach ab, weil die in ihm ansteigende Atemnot eine Panikattacke ankündigte. Er atmete tief durch, dachte an eine Blumenwiese, Sonnenschein und Wind in seinem Haar, drückte Harvey fester an sich und sprach weiter.

„Ich… ich habe also versucht, immer alles zu machen, was er von mir wollte, um… um sicher zu sein. Woanders hätte ich ja nicht hingehen können und… äh… ja. Und solche Sachen hab ich eben dann auch gemacht. Am Anfang war es schlimm, aber wissen Sie, irgendwann denkt man da nicht mehr drüber nach, man funktioniert nur noch.

Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, Kinder… fünf Stück. Die beiden ältesten waren Mädchen mit langen, blonden Zöpfen… die waren so acht oder neun. Zwillinge. Dann hatte er zwei Jungen, die waren noch nicht in der Schule und… ich glaub, einer davon hatte noch Windeln an, der roch so komisch. Das letzte war eben ein Baby, auch ein Junge… wir haben ihn ja ausgezogen, weil… ähm… wir fanden es witzig, und… weiß nicht, warum wir ihn ausgezogen haben… war Flints Idee, müssten Sie ihn fragen warum.

Ja und… es war… es war von Anfang an klar, dass niemand überleben würde. War nie so geplant, dass einer am Leben bleibt. Tja… aber das wusste der Kerl ja nicht. Er ist gleich los, wir haben die üblichen Feindgläser und so aufgebaut und den Kamin entzündet." Er brach ab, schneuzte sich in ein Taschentuch und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Als erstes kam das Baby dran. Ich hab... mich hat das Geschrei genervt und... Naja, hat nichts gebracht, es hat… es hat natürlich dann noch viel lauter geschrien und… ich… ich kann es immer noch riechen. Es hat gestunken. Marcellus hat die Frau festgehalten, damit sie zusieht und ich…" Draco keuchte, erinnerte sich daran zu atmen und beendete den Satz: „Ich hab gelacht…"

Draco brach ab, hielt sich die Hände über die Ohren und beugte sich nach vorne. Unfähig dem irren, wilden Todesschrei, der durch die Vergangenheit zu ihm ins Zimmer drang, standzuhalten. Fünf Minuten später ging es weiter.

„Normalerweise werden die Frauen in solchen Situationen ohnmächtig. Die nicht. Die wurde wild und riss sich von Marcellus los. Sie… also ihren Zauberstab hatten wir, sie hätte uns nichts tun können. War ihr aber egal, sie ist in die Küche gerannt und mit einem riesigen Messer wiedergekommen... Aber, wir hatten ja Zauberstäbe. Es war einfach nur lästig…  
Ich hab gesagt, ich mach sie still. Ich hab sie in eine Ecke gezerrt und…" Er beugte sich nach vorne und streichelte Harvey über den weichen Bauch.

„Ich habe sie auf den Boden geworfen und… also, ich weiß nicht… Ich dachte eigentlich, wenn die so schreit und alle zugucken, dann kann ich das gar nicht. Aber… ich war total high - ich war ja immer high - und das, das hat mir dann nichts ausgemacht, also hab ich sie… ich hab sie dann vergewaltigt. Ich weiß nicht, es war... Das war bei uns nicht unbedingt an der Tagesordnung. Aber es kam halt schon mal vor und irgendwie fanden das alle ganz witzig und… wenn man… man verliert alle Hemmungen, wissen Sie? Ja, irgendwie… war man gar kein Mensch mehr, mit so richtigen menschlichen Gefühlen, meine ich. Nur noch ein Ding, das perverse Fantasien ausprobiert hat.

Sie hat sich gewehrt und… sie hatte ja noch das Messer. Ich hab sie dann geschnitten und gestochen, bis sie still war. Ich… ich dachte, sie würde an den Verletzungen sterben. Ich hab sie für tot gehalten, aber dann hab ich sie ja hier im Krankenhaus gesehen." Tränen tropften auf Harvey und Draco wischte sie wieder weg. Mechanisch, ohne sich der Tatsache gewahr zu werden, dass er weinte.

Er straffte sich und fügte abschließend hinzu. „Der Mann kam etwa nach einer halben Stunde wieder. Da waren alle Kinder verbrannt und die Frau lag blutend am Boden. Wir haben ihm gesagt, dass uns langweilig war und wir deshalb gleich alle zusammen verbrannt haben. Dann haben wir ihm die Unterlagen abgenommen und… sind einfach gegangen. Wir dachten, der bringt sich jetzt eh um oder dreht durch. Machen die Männer dann meistens… und wenn nicht, war nicht unser Problem. Wir haben ihm gesagt, wenn er was sagt, gehen wir zu seinen Eltern."

Draco schniefte, nahm mit einem Kopfnicken ein zweites Taschentuch von Sayer entgegen, putzte die Nase und stopfte sich das Tuch in seine Hosentasche. Die Arme um sich geschlungen, Harvey an sich gedrückt, zitternd, bebend, erfüllt von Schuld und Scham hob er den Kopf und sah den Heiler furchtsam an. „Was denken Sie jetzt von mir?"

Der Heiler verzog den Mund und seufzte schwer: „Ich denke, dass Sie etwas sehr Schreckliches erlebt haben und dass Sie niemals in diese Lage hätten kommen dürfen. Und Draco", er beugte sich vor und legte ihm die Hand auf das Knie, was er ihm gewährte, weil er ja sonst Harvey hätte loslassen müssen, um die Hand wegzuschlagen. „Es sind schlimme Dinge geschehen, zweifellos. Aber Sie konnten sich nicht dagegen wehren. Man hat Sie gezielt unter Drogen gesetzt, aufgestachelt, manipuliert und Sie ausgenutzt.  
Sie wissen das, Ihr Vater hat es Ihnen selbst gesagt. Das waren Aufträge, die absolut niemand anderes machen wollte. Gefährlich und unmenschlich war das, wozu man Sie immer wieder aufgefordert hat. Man hat Sie gewählt, weil die jungen Leute nicht widersprochen haben, wenn man sie mit genug Drogen und Versprechungen überredet hat. Man hat sie ausgenutzt und missbraucht und Sie haben mitgemacht, um zu überleben. Sie haben diese Dinge getan, um diesen Horror zu überleben."

Draco atmete tief durch. Der Raum um ihn herum drehte sich und ihm war übel. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich nur auf Harvey in seinen Fingern zu konzentrieren. Es dauerte einen Moment, aber der Heiler drängte ihn auch nicht. Solche Pausen in den Gesprächen waren normal. Sein Gegenüber wusste ja, dass er sich erst wieder herunterfahren musste, wenn er zu aufgewühlt von dem war, was er gesagt hatte.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht vor Gericht sagen", flüsterte er matt und verzagt. Er drückte seinen Kopf noch fester gegen die Glasscheibe und stöhnte. „Sie mögen das ja so sehen, aber was ist denn mit allen anderen? Ich kann mich doch nicht da hinstellen und zugeben, dass ich…" Er schluckte schwer, er spürte, wie seine Augen feucht und die Kehle eng und trocken wurde. „Wie soll ich denn jemals wieder unter andere Leute gehen, wenn die das von mir wissen? Diese Leute, die werden da sein… dieser Mann und seine Frau und… sie werden… die hassen mich doch. Wenn ich mich da hinstelle und… da werden Reporter sein… Vater hat schon gesagt, dass die Sitzung öffentlich sein wird. Reporter werden in der Zeitung schreiben, dass ich… ich… ich kann doch dann…" Er schluchzte leise und wischte sich mit zitternden Fingern die Augen. „Ich… ich will lieber sterben, als…"

„Stop!" Der Heiler räusperte sich, er war wohl nicht vorbereitet darauf gewesen, plötzlich so laut zu werden und musste nun den Frosch in seinem Hals loswerden. „Draco", fuhr er nun mit viel weicherer Stimme fort, nachdem er seine Kehle gereinigt hatte. „Wir haben uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass Sie solche Dinge nicht mehr sagen. Keine Todesdrohungen, das haben wir abgesprochen."

Draco verzog den Mund und seufzte. Seiner Meinung nach war das nicht so eindeutig… er hatte lediglich mehr Zeit eingeräumt, er hatte sich nicht endgültig von der Idee zu sterben verabschiedet. Da der Heiler jedoch selten so streng klang und er auch keine Lust hatte, dass man schon wieder jede seiner Äußerungen stundenlang vor seiner Familie ausbreitete, beschloss er, diesen Gedanken vorerst bei sich zu lassen.

Dennoch… „Aber verstehen Sie doch, alle werden es wissen."

„Hmm, Sie fühlen sich bloßgestellt."

„Ja… nackt und… ich bin nicht schön, wenn ich nackt bin."

Der Heiler gluckste leise und auch auf Dracos strenge Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln. „So meinte ich das nicht… ich… naja… ich körperlich bin ich… da bin ich natürlich schon schö… äh… Also, da bin ich nicht…"

„Sie meinten, die Leute werden sich vor dem erschrecken, was sie sehen, wenn sie Ihre Geheimnisse erfahren?"

Er atmete tief durch und nickte. „Wie könnten sie nicht… und sie werden mich hassen!"

„Nun, Draco, Sie wissen, warum Sie aussagen sollen?"

„Damit wir nicht selbst ins Gefängnis müssen. Das ist mir klar. Vater hat die Amnestie im Gegenzug dafür bekommen, dass wir vor Gericht aussagen."

„Ja , durchaus. Aber speziell Sie sollen noch aus einem anderen Grund aussagen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Heiler, als wolle er ihn fortscheuchen.

„Doch und das hat man Ihnen auch gesagt. Es geht nicht nur darum, die begangenen Taten aufzudecken, sondern auch speziell in Ihrem Fall um zu zeigen, mit welchen Mitteln Ihr ehemaliger… Boss gegen die eigenen Leute vorging. Und damit meine ich nicht nur gegen Sie, sondern gegen Ihre gesamte Familie. Wie skrupellos dieses Regime war, das nicht davor zurückschreckte, so junge Leute wie Sie zu missbrauchen und auszubeuten. Ein Punkt, dem man Ihrem „Boss" auch anlasten wird. Dafür müssen Sie aber aussagen, dass er Sie bedroht hat und wie es Ihnen nun deswegen geht."

Draco verzog sein Gesicht und drückte Harvey enger an seine Brust. Ja das hatte man ihm schon gesagt, aber die Idee, dass man ihn selbst als Voldemortopfer vorstellen würde, war ihm unheimlich. „Das wird niemand glauben. Wenn die hören, was ich gemacht habe, dann…"

„Werden sie auch hören, wie es dazu kam. Wie man Sie in diese Rolle hineingezwungen hat. Die Drohungen, Drogen, die Strafen, die Gehirnwäsche… und wie sehr Sie im Nachhinein darunter leiden."

Draco senkte den Kopf, wagte immer noch nicht, den Heiler anzusehen und flüsterte: „Aber ich schäme mich dafür. Egal ob das befohlen war oder nicht. Ich ekle mich vor mir selbst und… selbst wenn man das der „Öffentlichkeit" so verkaufen kann…" Er hob den Kopf, um den Heiler anzusehen, lächelte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist denn mit meiner Mutter und meiner Freundin?"

Der Heiler presste die Lippen aufeinander und verdrehte für einen Moment die Augen, als würde er nachdenken. Dann richtete er sie wieder auf Draco und nickte ihm ernst zu. „Ich denke, dass Ihre Mutter über diese Dinge besser Bescheid weiß, als Sie glauben. Sie ist… ich glaube, sie sagte fünfundzwanzig Jahre mit einem Todesser verheiratet und viele ihrer Familienmitglieder sind denselben Weg gegangen. Sie kann nicht vollkommen ahnungslos sein, es wird seine Gründe gehabt haben, warum sie Sie davor beschützen wollte, dort mitzumachen. Nun aber… Sie waren doch dort, sie wird wissen, allein durch ihre Schwester wird sie es wissen, wozu man Sie gezwungen hat. Ich denke nicht, dass sie in diesem Prozess etwas vollkommen Unvorhergesehenes erfahren wird."

„Und Hermine?" Draco schwang die Beine über die Erkerbank und fixierte den Heiler herausfordernd. „Nach Greyback? Nach… dieser Sache mit ihrem ersten Freund?" Er hob die Augenbrauen und wartete auf eine Antwort. Einige Sekunden zumindest, dann atmete er hart aus, sank in sich zusammen, ließ die Schultern hängen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach allem…sie… nein… selbst wenn sie mich da als sonstwas hinstellen, schuldlos, ein Opfer oder was weiß ich was, sie wird nicht damit zurechtkommen, dass ich…. Nein!" Er hob den Kopf und schenkte dem Heiler sein traurigstes Lächeln. „Sie wird mich verlassen… Und ich kann sie verstehen, nachdem sie das gehört hat... Und… sie wird es inmitten von all diesen Leuten hören. Verstehen Sie doch, das geht einfach nicht."

„Hmm." Der Heiler legte die gefalteten Hände an die Lippen und brummte. Draco war beim ersten Mal, als er das mitbekommen hatte, ein klein wenig erschrocken, nun wusste er aber, dass es ein Zeichen für Gedankensammlung war. „Dann muss es anders laufen", sagte er schließlich, nahm die Hände von seinem Mund und legte sie locker auf den Sessellehnen ab. „Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ihre Mutter und vor allem ihre Freundin von diesen Dingen im Gerichtssaal überrannt werden, dann müssen Sie es ihnen eben selber sagen. Vorher!"

„Ich soll…?"

„Ja, natürlich, Sie sollen." Der Heiler schlug locker die Beine übereinander und hob eine Hand, um seine Worte mit Gesten zu unterstreichen. „Die beiden werden es so oder so erfahren. Draco, dass muss klar sein. Selbst wenn Sie nicht aussagen… Es ist bekannt, welche weiteren Zeugen geladen sind und in etwa, worüber die sprechen werden. Draco, sie werden über die Dinge sprechen, die junge Leute gemacht haben und es wird klar sein, dass Sie involviert waren. Das können Sie nicht verhindern. Was Sie jedoch machen können, ist der Welt zu zeigen, dass das ebenso ein Verbrechen gegen Sie selbst wie gegen die eigentlichen Opfer war. Draco, sie werden es auf jeden Fall hören und ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass Ihre Familie diese Dinge nicht von Fremden im Gerichtssaal erfahren sollte. Ich… ich mache Ihnen ungern Vorschriften… aber… meiner Meinung nach sollten Sie sich und Ihre beiden Frauen demnächst zusammensetzen, damit es vor Gericht, wo sowieso schon alle angespannt und nervös sind, nicht zu einem Drama kommt."

„Ja, aber… sie… sie wird Schluss machen! Sie wird kein Wort mehr mit mir reden, wenn sie hört und… Mutter wird…"

Der Heiler nickte, seufzte und widersprach dann doch: „Das ist keine schöne Aussicht, sicher… das verstehe ich durchaus. Aber… sie werden es erfahren. Sie sagten doch selbst, die Presse wird anwesend sei. Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen, dass Ihre Familie von öffentlichem Interesse ist und dass es sehr viele Leute geben wird, die nur darauf warten, Ihre Schmutzwäsche gezeigt zu bekommen. Das wird so kommen, das ist ein Faktum. Sie haben nur die Wahl, es vorher zu sagen und dann… nun… dann kann ich vielleicht mit Mrs. Chang dabei sein und Dinge erklären. Vielleicht setzen wir Ihren Vater dazu, der kann wohl auch einiges beisteuern. Sie müssen da nicht alleine durch und wir lassen die beiden Frauen auch nicht alleine mit dem Wissen. Wir können erklären und unterstützen. Denken Sie, dass es für ihre Freundin leichter wäre, diese Dinge von fremden Leuten vor Gericht zu hören?"

Draco schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht", flüsterte er und zog die Beine an die Brust. „Und wenn sie dann geht?"

„Dann geht sie." Der Heiler zuckte die Achseln und hob die Hand zu einer unbestimmten Geste. „Sie können nicht alles kontrollieren, auch wenn Sie das verständlicherweise gerne würden. Dennoch… das ist dann Hermines Entscheidung und die wird sie so oder so fällen. Draco, Ihre Eltern werden auf jeden Fall zu Ihnen stehen und wir hier werden Sie auch nicht alleine lassen. Ich… nun… ich denke, dass Hermine Sie wirklich liebt, sehr viel für Sie tun würde und Ihnen sehr viel verzeihen würde. Aber natürlich weiß ich nicht, ob sie mit diesen speziellen Enthüllungen zurecht kommen wird. Wir werden ihr die Umstände erklären… aber es wird ihre Entscheidung sein, die ihr niemand abnehmen kann, ob sie die Beziehung dann fortführen will oder nicht."

Draco nickte mechanisch und antwortete mit blecherner Stimme. „Ich weiß." Was sollte er auch sonst dazu sagen? Hermine würde erfahren, dass er mit einer Frau noch brutaler vorgegangen war, als Greyback mit ihr. Sie würde hören, dass er ein kindertötendes Monster war. Jemand, der Leute zu Tode gefoltert hatte. Einer davon war ihre Jugendliebe, um die sie an manchen Tagen noch immer weinte.

Sie würde ihn verlassen, da musste er sich gar nichts vormachen. Und doch hatte der Heiler recht. Wenn sie es so oder so erfahren musste, dann lieber nicht erst im Gerichtssaal. Diesen Schock musste er Hermine ersparen, soviel war er ihr schuldig.

xxx

Hermine und Narzissa saßen nebeneinander auf der Chaiselongue im großen Salon. Beide hatten die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, Hermine ihr Bein nach links, Narzissa nach rechts. Beide saßen am jeweiligen äußeren Rand, so dass es ein wenig so aussah, als ob die Couch nach außen schielen würde.

Hermine fummelte nervös am Saum ihres Rockes herum. Fäden hatten sich aus einer feinen Stickerei darauf gelöst, diese wickelte sie immer weiter auf. Das ganze Ornamentenmuster würde bald weg sein. Ließ sie die Fäden aber los, begann sie fast automatisch an ihren Fingernägeln zu knabbern.

Narzissa paffte an ihrer langstieligen Zigarette, nahm sie aus den Mund, steckte sie wieder hinein, paffte, nahm sie wieder heraus und trippelte mit dem Stiel auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen neben ihr herum.

Ihnen gegenüber saßen Lucius, Draco und der Heiler Sayer auf einer anderen Chaiselongue. Mrs. Chang in einem Sessel daneben.  
Lucius atmete schwer, verzog die Lippen und senkte die Augen auf seine Knie, wenn er merkte, dass seine Frau ihm fragende Blicke zuwarf. Der Heiler tätschelte Draco den Rücken und murmelte etwas.  
Was immer es auch war, was Draco hier sagen wollten, es war jetzt schon so unangenehm darauf zu warten, dass Hermine die Augen zusammenkniff und ihre Schläfen rieb, um ihre Kopfschmerzen in den Griff zu bekommen.

Draco selbst hatte die Schultern hochgezogen, ließ den Kopf nach unten hängen und atmete so schnell und flach, dass er fast wie ein Hund hechelte. Hermine zählte innerlich auf fünf, um sich nicht von Dracos Panik anstecken zu lassen.

Der Heiler beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und raschelte mit etwas in seiner Umhangtasche. Draco hob kurz den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Lippen waren absolut blutleer. Er warf Hermine einen flüchtigen Blick zu, schloss die Augen, als könne er ihren Ablick nicht ertragen und ließ den Kopf wieder hängen.

Er zitterte. Lucius legte seine Hand auf seine und Draco atmete tief durch, drehte sich zum Heiler und murmelte ihm etwas zu.

Da war es wieder. Das Kleinkind. Hermine gab sich die größte Mühe, nicht genervt zu sein, obwohl sie dieser Anblick schon wieder so reizte, dass sie Draco am liebsten eine Ohrfeige verpasst und ihn angeschrieen hätte, sich gerade hinzusetzen.  
Merlin. Draco war bestimmt einen halben Kopf größer als dieser Heiler und mindestens ebenso groß wie Lucius. Vielleicht mittlerweile sogar etwas größer. Den Eindruck hatte sie zumindest, wenn sie ihn neben seinem Vater stehen sah und er mal nicht mit rundem Rücken dastand und den Kopf hängen ließ, wie er es meistens tat.  
Draco war fast neunzehn, ein erwachsener Mann, oder? Aber hier, zwischen dem Heiler und Lucius Malfoy saß ein verängstigtes Kleinkind, das vielleicht gerade mal halb so groß wie die beiden Männer neben ihm wirkte.  
Hermine ärgerte sich und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer griesgrämigen Grimasse. Wenn sie nicht gleich anfangen würden, würde sie Draco selbst gerade hinsetzen.  
Ärgerlich zu sein war einfacher, als der Angst nachzuhängen, was man ihr so Schreckliches zu sagen hatte, dass Draco dafür drei Leute zur Unterstützung brauchte.

Das Tick-Tack der Uhr war daran schuld, dass sie sich einfach nicht beruhigen konnte. Es war unterträglich laut. Sie würde die Uhr vernichten. Wenn sie nicht gleich…

„Mutter, Hermine… ich muss euch etwas sagen."

Hermine wurde kalt und ein Schatten fiel über ihre Augen, als ob man im Zimmer das Licht ausgemacht hätte und nur noch das schwache Leuchten einer fast untergegangenen Sonne den Raum leidlich erhellen würde. Und dabei war es gerade mal zehn Uhr morgens.

Draco atmete tief durch, setzte sich aufrecht hin, zog die Hände von seinen beiden Beschützern weg und faltete sie auf seinen Knien. „Dieser Prozess… wie ihr wisst, wird für uns, also Vater, Rodolphus und mich, straffrei enden. Wir… wir werden aber als Kronzeugen aussagen und andere Leute werden darüber sprechen, was wir… gemacht haben." Er atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen, dann sprach er weiter. „Wir wissen mittlerweile, wer die Zeugen sind und ich weiß, was sie alles aussagen könnten. Es wird sicher nicht alles… alles dran kommen…"  
Er brach ab, senkte den Blick und wirkte für eine Sekunde, als würde er allein bei dieser Andeutung, dass er mehr getan hatte, als man würde aufzählen können, ohnmächtig werden. Er fing sich, warf einen flehenden Blick zu seinen Vater, der ihm daraufhin kurz über die Schulter strich. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr dort von fremden Leuten hört, was ich als Todesser getan habe."

Er schloss seine Lider und begann mit tonloser Stimme. Er sprach über Folter und Morde, zu denen er aufgefordert worden war. Er erklärte, immer noch leiernd, dass nicht alles ausdrücklich befohlen worden war und er es dennoch getan hatte, weil er unter Drogen stand, aufgeputscht von der Macht der Situation mitgerissen grausam wurde.

Hermine hatte das Muster aus ihrem Rock zur Hälfte herausgezogen.

Der Faden riss ab, als Draco „Ron Weasley" sagte. Hermine gefror zu Eis und war so starr, dass sie noch nicht einmal zittern konnte. Nachdem er ihr gestanden hatte, dass er es war, der Ron getötet hatte, konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Hermines Ohren fielen zu, so dass sie ihn nur noch gedimmt hörte, wie unter Wasser, als er weitersprach. Er erzählte von dieser Frau und warum sie so entsetzt gewesen war, als sie ihn in St. Mungo wiedergesehen hatte.

Hermine stieg der faulige Gestank von Fenrir Greyback in die Nase.

Narzissa hustete und fragte danach, ob es nur diese eine Frau gewesen wäre. Hermine wandte sich erstaunt zu Narzissa um und hatte im nächsten Moment das Gefühl, einen Eiswürfel von der Größe einer Bowlingkugel zu schlucken, denn Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht", flüsterte er und presste die Fäuste vor die Augen, als er Hermines schreckensweite Augen sah. „Ich glaube mal, aber… es gibt Einsätze, an die ich mich immer noch nicht erinnern kann. Vielleicht… hast du…hast du was gehört, Vater?"

Lucius wurde innerhalb einer Millisekunde feuerrot und sah so sehnsüchtig an den Kamin neben ihm, als wäre er dort am liebsten hineingesprungen. „Ich glaube nicht. Ich habe jedenfalls nichts gehört." Hermine hustete hart. Natürlich, Lucius, der musste das wissen. Schließlich dürfte einiges von dem, was Draco getan hatte, von ihm befohlen worden sein.

Narzissa schien das Gleiche zu denken. Sie warf ihrem Mann einen bitterbösen Blick zu, steckte sich eine neue Zigarette an und paffte eilig weiter.

Hermine sah auf ihre Hand. Sie blutete. Sie hatte so fest an dem Garn gezogen, dass es ihr ins Fleisch geschnitten hatte. Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Um irgendetwas zu tun, zog sie ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche und wischte das Blut von der Handfläche.

Dann erzählte er von den Kindern… wobei der Begriff „stammeln" es eher getroffen hätte. Schließlich gab er ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich, krümmte sich, als habe er Bauchschmerzen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Narzissa räusperte sich und setzte sich aufrecht und elegant hin. Sie hob ihr Kinn und bedachte die drei Männer vor ihr mit einem kalten, undurchdringlichen Blick.

„Und du?", richtete sie sich an ihren Mann. „Gibt es da auch noch was?"

Lucius schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und hielt ihrem Blick wieder stand. „Nein, da ist nichts. Von mir weißt du alles."

Narzissa schnaubte und bedachte Lucius mit einem Blick, der tödliche Härte in sich barg. „Was hast du nur mit meinem Kind gemacht", fragte sie mit eiskalter Stimme.

Lucius räusperte sich und sah zu Boden. Dazu wusste er wohl nichts zu sagen.

„Gut!" Sie drückte ihre Zigarette aus, klopfte zur Bekräftigung eines Entschlusses oder eines Gedankens, den sie keinem hier mitzuteilen gedachte, auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ich werde uns Tee besorgen, ich habe Durst. Entschuldigt mich."

Elegant und würdevoll wie eine Königin schwebte sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum, eine Wolke nach teurem Parfüm und Mentholzigaretten hinter sich lassend. Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte ihren ersten Impuls, ihr eilig hinterherzurennen, zu unterdrücken.  
Narzissa gab sich wirklich Mühe. Ihr Verhältnis zu Lucius und Draco hatte sich deutlich verbessert, dennoch musste Hermine nicht fragen, warum Narzissa selbst Tee holen ging. Sie mochte seine Mutter sein, aber sie war dennoch eine Frau und außerdem nie Todesserin gewesen. Sie mochte einiges geahnt haben, Lucius hatte ihr wohl entweder am Tag vorher, oder schon früher, ebenfalls immer wieder Details seines Todesserlebens anvertraut, aber zu hören, was ihr eigener Sohn getan hatte, das kostete sie die wohlgewahrte Fassung. Das war mehr, als sie ertragen konnte.  
Deswegen war sie gegangen.

Draco selbst weinte. Hermine sah, dass Lucius ihm über den Rücken strich, dabei aber ein Gesicht machte, als ob er gerne sehr weit weg wäre. Die Heilerin war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor Draco gekniet, sprach mit ihm.

Hermine hörte es nicht. Etwas Scharfes, Schrilles pfiff in ihren Ohren und schnitt ihr Gehör von diesem Raum ab. Es war zu wenig Sauerstoff im Salon. Sie würde ersticken, wenn sie hier weiter sitzen bliebe. Hier drinnen war es zu dunkel, zu stickig und man konnte nichts hören.

Sie würde ganz sicher ersticken, wenn sie hier auch nur eine Minute verweilte. Der Geruch nach Greyback brachte sie zum Würgen. Hermine stand mit wackligen Knien auf, wand Garnfaden um Garnfaden von ihren zitternden Fingern und gab sich alle Mühe, beim Sprechen nicht so viel Sauerstoff zu verbrauchen, so dass sie nicht auf der Stelle ohnmächtig werden würde.

„Draco, hör mir jetzt bitte gut zu. Ich mache jetzt nicht Schluss, aber ich werde jetzt zu Harry gehen. Ich muss..." Sie verstummte und erschauerte. Sie fühlte die Blicke der anderen auf sich, während sie darum kämpfte, ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „Ich… muss darüber nachdenken. Das ist", sie räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass ich… ich muss… ich will jetzt nichts Falsches sagen, aber darüber muss ich erst mal nachdenken. Ohne dich."

Draco zog die Mundwinkel nach unten und nickte gehorsam. Was hätte er dazu auch sagen sollen?

Hermine ging mit gesenktem Kopf aus dem Raum, da die Kette um ihren Hals tonnenschwer geworden war und alles, was sie war, was in ihr war und was sie ausmachte, nach unten zog. Die Heilerin folgte ihr in die Eingangshalle. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie ihr nur nach nachlief, um zu… rauchen. Durchzuatmen oder was auch immer, doch leider nein.

Die kleine Frau wuselte ihr emsig hinterher und ein paar Meter hinter dem Eingangsportal bekam sie ihren Arm zu fassen. „Miss Granger!"

Hermine blieb widerwillig stehen. „Ja?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und bestimmt noch viel zittrigeren Knien, als sie sich umdrehte und Mrs. Chang zuwandte.

„Ich verstehe, dass das eben ein Schock war und ich kann mir nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie Sie sich jetzt fühlen… aber… Sie… Sie sehen so aus, als ob Sie gerade vor dem, was Sie gehört haben, ganz schnell weglaufen wollten."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln und sah an der Heilerin vorbei, um ein paar Vögel auf einem nahe stehenden Baum zu betrachten. „Ich brauche frische Luft", sagte sie unbestimmt.

„Ja… das kann ich verstehen." Die Heilerin nickte und musste nicht sagen, dass sie auch alles andere zu verstehen schien, was Hermine in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging. Draco, die Morde… und vor allem „Weg von hier. Weg von ihm!"

„Miss Granger, ich will Sie nicht aufhalten", begann sie und ließ Hermines Arm los, um auf diese Weise ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Sie haben eben viel gehört und nun brauchen Sie Ruhe, das ist verständlich… aber dennoch möchte ich Ihnen einfach noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben, bevor Sie… nachdenken gehen.

Es gib Menschen, die hätten all dies aushalten können, ohne sich dabei selbst zu verlieren. Die wären stark geblieben und hätten sich dagegen geweht. Es gibt Helden." Die Heilerin seufzte und bedachte Hermine mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Aber glauben Sie mir, dass sind die wenigsten. Die meisten Menschen passen sich irgendwann an. Traurig aber wahr.  
Sehen Sie, Miss Granger. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Sie müssen wissen, ob Sie damit zurecht kommen oder nicht. Aber wenn Sie es tun, dann müssen Sie sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass Ihr Freund leider nicht zu den wenigen Starken gehört, sondern nur ein ganz normaler Mann ist. Es wäre theoretisch möglich gewesen, anders zu entscheiden… aber Draco ist eben kein Held, weder außergewöhnlich mutig, stark noch besonders edel.

Man hätte anders handeln können… aber Draco, mit seiner Familie, seiner Geschichte, dem Druck, unter dem er stand und den Idealen, die man ihm anerzogen hat… er konnte es eben nicht. "

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte, dann drehte sie sich kommentarlos um. Ihre Kehle war eng und brannte, ihr ganzer Brustkorb brannte und sie fühlte sich so müde und schwer, als ob sie kurz davor wäre, im Stehen einzuschlafen. Dennoch musste sie hier weg, so schnell wie möglich.

Xxx

Hermine wusste nicht recht, wo sie hingehen sollte. Sie hatte es gerade mal so geschafft daran zu denken, ihren Geldbeutel mitzunehmen, weiter hatte sie nicht geplant.  
Nun saß sie in einem Straßencafé, nippte lustlos an ihrem Tee herum und überlegte, wo sie den Rest des Tages verbringen sollte. Sie würde auf keinen Fall heute ins Manor zurück gehen. Das war… zu viel. Sie war noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen aufrichtig entsetzt darüber zu sein, was sie gehört hatte. Bisher hatte ihr ihr lahmer Verstand nur zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie etwas Beunruhigendes gehört hatte, das sie nicht mit den Malfoys um sich herum einordnen konnte.

Heute war Samstag und so herrschte um sie herum reges, geschäftiges Treiben. Sie sah Pärchen händchenhaltend die Straße hinuntergehen, genervte Eltern, deren lärmende Kinder lachend von einem Geschäft in das nächste zogen, ältere Leute, die schon etwas langsamer unterwegs waren und sich abstützen mussten und Menschen, die ebenso allein wie sie und mit eben solch traurigen Augen durch die Gassen schlichen, als wären sie am liebsten unsichtbar.

Ein unanständig dicker Mann mit Walrossschnauzbart steuerte ihr zielstrebig entgegen, nickte ihr mit dümmlichem Grinsen zu und ließ sich schwerfällig in einen für ihn viel zu schmal wirkenden Stuhl plumpsen.

„Harry?"

Der Mann grinste, strich ich über die graublonden Haare und nickte. „Weißt du, wenn ich normalerweise hier bin, kommen immer Leute, belagern mich und stellen Fragen und all das…"

Hermine seufzte, zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und überlegte eine Weile. „Onkel Vernon?"

„Onkel Vernon" nickte und lachte. „Ja… er hat mir doch so viele alte Socken geschenkt… da hängen immer noch abgebrochenen Zehennägel drin."

Hermine schauderte und stellte ihre Teetasse, aus der sie gerade noch hatte trinken wollen, angeekelt beiseite.

„Onkel Vernons" Grinsen erstarb, er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr und quetschte sich dann mühsam aus dem Sessel wieder hinaus. „Ja… es hält nicht lange, ich hab nicht so viel getrunken, als ich deine Eule bekommen hab. Ich wollte dich eigentlich auch nur abholen und… also, magst du in ein McDonalds gehen? Ich hab Hunger und… da, bei den Muggeln, da kennen sie mich nicht so…"

Hermine seufzte und nickte. „Nicht so" stimmte. Wobei der Krieg ja auch durch die Muggelpresse gegangen war und Harry, im Vergleich zu ihr, die gerne im Hintergrund gehalten wurde, auch dort des öfteren genannt worden war.

„Weiß nicht, mir ist nicht so nach Hamburgern. Können wie nicht einfach zu dir nach Hause gehen und… wir können uns ja eine Cola mitnehmen. Ich kann Kürbissaft langsam nicht mehr sehen."

Onkel Vernon verzog das schwammige Gesicht, wurde augenscheinlich leicht rot und drehte sich halb von ihr weg. „Lieber nicht, ich… ich hab nicht aufgeräumt."

„Ach was, ist mir doch egal… Du hast doch Kreacher. So schlimm wird's schon nicht sein."

Onkel Vernon zuckte die Achseln. „Ja, weißt du, Kreacher ist… also der kommt nur ab und zu vorbei, um zu putzen. Ich äh… eigentlich ist er fast die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts. Ich bin lieber ohne ihn. Also aufräumen und so…. ich kann ja zaubern. Ich vergesse es nur manchmal und… ja… also, jetzt gehen wir ins McDonalds. Komm!"

Allem Protest zum Trotz, fand sich Hermine eine halbe Stunde später in der hintersten Ecke eines Fast- Food-Restaurants wieder und saß einem Harry gegenüber, der auch wie Harry aussah. Wenn auch einer selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungekämmten, unrasierten Version davon.

„Lange Nacht?", fragte sie mitfühlend und bemerkte besorgt, wie dunkel die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren.

Er nickte und stöhnte gequält. „Wir hatten Einsätze bis um drei Uhr morgens. Danach war ich… naja… ich hab nicht viel geschlafen. Aber… nein, guck nicht so… ist okay. Ich bin eh immer früh wach, ich kann nie gut schlafen… Ginny ist eh in Hogwarts und was soll ich samstags auch sonst machen?"

„Triffst du dich nicht mit Freunden? Kollegen?"

„Ich treffe mich mit dir", gab er lächelnd zurück. „Bist du nicht beides?" Als keine Antwort erfolgte, seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Leute, die ich sonst so kennenlerne, die schleimen nur um mich herum, weil ich berühmt bin. Weißt du, deswegen gehe ich nicht so gerne weg. Immer wieder soll ich die gleichen Geschichten erzählen. Naja, und meine Kollegen… Die seh' ich ja während der Arbeit und… wir gehen manchmal zusammen was trinken, aber… immer die gleichen Gespräche und Themen, weißt du? Ich bin eigentlich gerne alleine zuhause, da hab ich meine Ruhe. Ginny… ja… naja, sie ist ja bald mit der Schule fertig. Musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, die ist dann öfter bei mir… denke ich."

„Neville…"

„Ist auch in Hogwarts."

„Besuch ihn doch."

Harry wurde rot, ganz sicher, feuerrot sogar und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Ich bin da nicht gern… Da sind auch die anderen Ordensleute und… es ist immer irgendwie komisch, dort zu sein. Wenn ich die bei den Ordenstreffen sehe, reicht mir das eigentlich. Ich treffe mich manchmal mit Neville und Luna, und Fred und George besuche ich auch ab und zu, aber… ja… ich brauche auch Ruhe. Egal… schieß los, was genau ist passiert?"

So erzählte Hermine ihm von ihrem jüngsten Problem. Lange, ausführlich und tränenreich.

„Weißt du?", presste sie nach mehreren Schluchzern heraus. „Ich fühle mich irgendwie erpresst. Da presst etwas so fest auf meine Brust, dass es richtig weh tut und ich kaum noch atmen kann. Alles… es ist… ich fühle mich dazu verpflichtet, Draco zu vergeben. Ich spüre die moralische Verpflichtung, zu ihm zurückzugehen und… einfach weiterzumachen."

Sie schniefte, nahm dankbar ein von Harry dargebotenes Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich. „Es ist, als würde es irgendwo ein Gesetz geben, das sagt, dass ich nicht einfach Schluss machen darf. Es ist… mein Gott, ich weiß doch, dass das schlimm für ihn war. Ich… rein verstandesmäßig weiß ich, dass er das nicht aus freien Stücken gemacht hat… Ich, du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass er bedroht wurde?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und senkte den leeren Blick auf seine Hände.

Hermine hätte mit dieser Geste auch dann nichts anfangen können, wenn sie darauf geachtet hätte. Tatsächlich redete sie schon weiter, bevor er sein unbewegtes Gesicht von ihr abwandte. Nichts, was sie in diesem Moment beeindruckt hätte, sie war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Sie schniefte, rieb sich mit dem Zeigfinger unter der juckenden Nase, um den Niesreiz zu vertreiben und sprach mit belegter Stimme weiter. „Ich weiß, dass er dort nur ausgenutzt wurde. Er wurde angelogen und betrogen, damit er mitmachte, später haben sie ihn bedroht, mit Drogen vollgepumpt und… und… haben ihm eine verdammte Gehirnwäsche verpasst, das weiß ich doch!"

Ein Druck auf der Kehle, als würde man ihr den Hals zudrücken, brachte sie zum Verstummen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht auf seinem Mist gewachsen ist und… Herrgott, der Kerl hat vier Selbstmordversuche hinter sich, er kriegt den Tag über mehr Tabletten als Leute aus armen Ländern zu Essen haben und ich… kann nachts doch auch kaum noch schlafen, weil er ständig Albträume hat und schreiend aufwacht und dann… ja… du kennst ja seine Aussetzer. Also… das weiß ich alles, ich stelle mich nicht hin und sage, dass er diese Sachen leichthin gemacht hat und jetzt mit nichts davon kommen will…" Wieder schniefte sie, putzte sich die Nase und flüsterte: „Die meiste Zeit will er ja gar nicht mehr irgendwo hin kommen."

Ein zaghafter Blick zu Harry. Der hatte sich von ihr abgewandt, die Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er Bauchschmerzen. Er verstand sie zu gut, das war ihr klar, aber mit wem hätte sie sonst reden sollen?

„Nur…", sie hielt inne, schluckte und doch gelang es ihr nicht, die Traurigkeit, die in ihren Worten war, hinunterzuwürgen. „Trotzdem hat er Ron umgebracht… Ron…" Sie schluchzte und beugte sich vor. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie wahr, dass Harry neben ihr zitterte und die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Ron war… mein… unser… nein… er war mein Freund. Der wichtigste Mensch für mich und mein bester Freund und… ich habe ihn geliebt und Draco hat… Ich kann mir hundertmal sagen, dass er gezwungen wurde… aber er hat ihn getötet und das auch noch grausam und dann diese..." Ihre Hand schnellte vor ihren Mund. Dieses Mal war es wirklich Magensäure gewesen. Ihre Speiseröhre brannte und der bittere Geschmack in ihrem Mund ließ sie erschaudern. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, atmete krampfhaft und erschauerte. „Und was er sonst noch… was er gesagt hat, was… diese Dinge, die… Ich weiß, ich war dumm, aber ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass das ganze etwas… antiseptisches an sich hätte. Sie gehen hin, töten jemanden mit einem Avada Kedavra und gehen einfach wieder. Schnell und…naja… schmerzlos und sauber."

„So ist es nie", flüsterte Harry, mehr zu sich als zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wollen die Leute gerne glauben, aber meist ist es dreckig, laut und… irgendwie erregend."

Hermines Kopf schnellte herum. Harry war… gelb. Nicht bleich, gelb… eine absolut unnatürliche, kranke Gesichtsfarbe hatte er, seine Augen waren leer und seine Stimme tot. „Es zieht dich mit, es überwältigt dich… zumindest solange du dort bist, fühlst du dich stark und mächtig… schlimm ist es vielleicht vorher oder nachher, aber solange du dort bist, fühlst du entweder gar nichts oder es macht dir Spaß." Er seufzte, hob den Kopf und schüttelte wie in Trance den Kopf. „Wirklich… Und man gewöhnt sich irgendwie dran… Ich glaube, manchen fehlt jetzt echt was."

Sie sah ihn stumm an, vielleicht eine Minute lang, unfähig das Gehörte aufzunehmen. Dann schaffte sie es, die Worte zumindest in sich hineinzulassen und beschloss, sich später damit zu befassen. „Ich denke an Greyback", flüsterte sie voll Abscheu. „Er war so… ekelhaft. Es war einfach nur ekelhaft und es hat wehgetan und ich hatte Angst…so viel Angst…" Ihre Stimme erstarb, sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und war von dem Geruch überwältigt, der urplötzlich durch den Raum waberte. Sie hob ihr Taschentuch vor die Nase. Sie tat, als würde sie sich die Nase wischen, aber eigentlich versuchte sie nur, den Geruch von sich fernzuhalten. „Er war so lieb zu mir."

„Greyback?" Harry schnellte herum und starrte Hermine entgeistert an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Draco… er war lieb zu mir. Er hat… Rücksicht genommen, mir Zeit gelassen, er hat… wirklich… er war richtig verständnisvoll und… ja… und nun", ihre Hände fielen auf ihre Oberschenkel, sie schnaufte hart und schüttelte den Kopf, „höre ich, dass er das auch getan hat. Dass er… er war nicht besser, nach dem, was ich gehört hab, wäre die Frau fast gestorben. Ich meine…" Sie lachte hart und bitter. „Im Vergleich dazu war Greyback richtig rücksichtsvoll. Ja, und… egal, ob er darunter leidet… das weiß ich jetzt."

Sie seufzte, verzog ihr Gesicht und steckte sich einen Pommes in den Mund und nuschelte, noch während sie fertig kaute: „Ich weiß, zu was er fähig ist. Klar weiß ich, dass er…. er im Grunde selbst ein Opfer ist, aber…." Ihre Hand knallte auf die Tischplatte vor ihr. Einige Leute am Nachbartisch drehten ihr irritiert den Kopf zu, Harry winkte mit der Hand ab und die Leute widmeten sich wieder ihrem eigenen Gespräch.

„Ich weiß, dass er diese Dinge gemacht hat und… ich weiß nicht, ob ich es aushalte…Das zu wissen, egal ob er selbst schuld ist oder nicht…ich sehe ihn vor mir, wie er…und ich… Das ist doch keine Beziehung, wenn ich jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ansehe, an… diese... Dinge denken muss!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und nuschelte etwas, das wie „ich erzähle Ginny sehr wenig von mir" klang.

„… aber wenn ich jetzt Schluss mache, dann... das weiß ich genau… dann versucht er's schon wieder. Ich kenne ihn und ich bin wütend deswegen… richtig sauer, weil er mich damit erpresst. Ich bin nicht frei in meiner Entscheidung, denn wenn ich Schluss mache, dann geben mir alle die Schuld an seinem Selbstmord.  
Lucius schlägt mich tot, wenn Draco sich was antut. Alle werden mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und mir die Schuld geben!"

Harry beugt sich tiefer über seinen eigenen Teller, schob sich mechanisch einen Pommes nach dem anderen in den Mund und bemühte sich trotzdem, halbwegs deutlich zu klingen. „Das bildest du dir ein. Unsere Leute zumindest sicher nicht."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und begutachtete die Pommes auf ihrem Tablett, als wären sie nur geschaffen worden, um sie anzuklagen. „Vielleicht hast du recht", lenkte sie ein und zuckte die Achseln. „Aber… es ist trotzdem so. Wenn ich gehe, wird er es wieder tun. Das weiß ich sicher. Und wie soll ich damit zurecht kommen, wenn er es schafft?"

Harry seufzte und murmelte: „Weiß nicht."

„Es ist doch nur… ich will mich nicht dazu zwingen lassen, ihm zu verzeihen. Verdammt noch mal… er hat… er hat mir den wichtigsten Menschen genommen, den ich auf der Welt hatte, er hat… ganz grauenhafte Sachen gemacht und… ja… eben… ist so… seien wir ehrlich… wenn er seine Wutanfälle hatte, dann hat er mich geschlagen. Das… ja… das macht er jetzt seit Monaten nicht mehr und ich weiß, er wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber… ja, er hat mich geschlagen. Mehr als einmal… und er hat anderen Leuten viel Schlimmeres angetan… Warum soll ich bei so jemand bleiben? Ich", sie pochte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen ihre Brust. „Ich hab sowas nie getan. Hab ich dann nicht verdient, einen Mann zu haben, der genauso… ja… moralisch intakt ist wie ich?"

„Weiß nicht… du warst nie in der Position, dass du…"

„Ich habe mich geweigert, so einfach ist das", schnitt Hermine Harry energisch das Wort ab. Der seufzte, richtete sich auf und schob sein Tablett von sich weg. Die halbe Portion war noch darauf. Bei diesem Thema verging ihnen wohl beiden der Appetit. „Man hat es dir leichter gemacht als uns…" Er machte eine Pause, fixierte sie mit strengem Blick und fügte dann so kalt und trotzig hinzu, als würde er sich gerade selbst vor einer Anklage verteidigen. „Dich hat man ja sofort gehen lassen… Aber so ist es halt nicht bei jedem. Wenn alle von dir erwarten mitzumachen, pausenlos auf dich einreden und… dir dauernd vor Augen führen, was du verhindern musst… dann sagst du nicht einfach nein! Du… immer wieder wird dir gesagt, was du verhindern musst und was deine Pflicht ist und was dann aus dir wird, das interessiert keinen."

Hermines Mundwinkel rutschten von rechts nach links, ihre Augen blieben starr auf Harry gerichtet. „Es geht hier nicht um dich."

„Natürlich geht es nicht um mich", schnarrte er und gab dem Tablett noch einen weiteren Stoß, so heftig, dass die Geste allein offenbarte, wie viel lieber er stattdessen Hermine geschlagen hätte. „Es geht ja nie um mich, richtig? Es geht immer nur um dich, Ron, Malfoy und um alle anderen. Ich bin ja nur der Idiot, der immer springen muss und der nach getaner Arbeit die Klappe zu halten hat, es geht nie um mich. Ich weiß!"

„Harry!", rief Hermine, als er sich hastig erhob, dem dabei umkippenden Stuhl noch einen weiteren Tritt mit den Fuß versetzte und ohne zurückzublicken in Richtung Tür stürmte.

Zurück blieben Hermine und ihr schlechtes Gewissen.

Da Hermines schlechtes Gewissen ein ausgesprochen schlechter Gesellschafter war, beschloss sie, es nicht allzu lange alleine in ihrem Kopf zu lassen. Statt also weiterhin in diesem McDonalds zu sitzen und zu brüten, machte sie sich schleunigst auf zurück in die Winkelgasse, gab beim Eulenamt eine Schnell-Eule nach Hogwarts auf und kündigte dort ihr baldiges Eintreffen ein.

Sie schrieb an Neville, ganz bewusst nicht an Ginny. Sie wollte über die ganze Sache weiter nachdenken und wenn es schon abzusehen war, dass es Neville unangenehm wäre, mit ihr über Draco zu reden, wie viel schwerer würde es dann Ginny fallen. Vor allem, wenn sie das mit den Drei Besen erwähnte.

So fand sie sich also eine Stunde später in Nevilles bescheidenem, kleinem Zimmer wieder, welches ihm als Schulangestelltem zustand. Neben ihm, Luna.

Wobei man auch auf, über, unter oder hinter ihm hätte sagen können, so eifrig wie Luna um ihren Freund herum wuselte. So holte Tassen, und streichelte Neville im Vorbeigehen über den Kopf. Er holte die Teekanne und kitzelte Luna im Vorbeigehen hinter dem Ohr. Sie holte Hermine eine Sitzunterlage – angeblich lebte in dem Polstermöbel ein Stamm kleiner Außerirdischer, deren Population Luna genauer studieren wollte, weshalb Hermine sie nicht plattquetschen durfte – und schlug ihm dabei flapsig auf den Po und als sie schließlich zusätzlich noch mit Keksen ausgerüstet vor Nevilles Kamin versammelt waren, führten die beiden ihr Geturtel, Gestreichel und Gekicher weiter fort.

Sie hielten Händchen, während Hermine die Situation in groben Zügen schilderte. Sahen sich danach ratsuchend an – nicht ohne sich bei der Gelegenheit einen zarten Kuss zu geben - und seufzten unisono. Hermine hätte wetten können, dass die beiden nun auch noch angefangen hatten, im selben Takt zu atmen. Leicht genervt fragte sie sich, wie sie das machten. Sie könnte nicht simultan mit Draco atmen. Sie wollte das auch gar nicht. Gähnen, wenn er gähnte. Husten, wenn er hustete, sich strecken, wenn er… aber deswegen war sie ja nicht hier, sie war ja viel eher deswegen hier, weil sie überlegte, ob sie mit Draco überhaupt noch irgendetwas machen wollte, simultan und wonnig Händchen haltend oder nicht.

„Es ist einfach so", schloss Hermine den langen Vortrag ihres ganzen Elends. „Ich verstehe, dass das schlimme Zeiten für ihn waren und dass er auch nicht alleine schuld ist. Trotzdem hat er Sachen gemacht, die abstoßend sind!" Sie schauderte bei der Erinnerung an Greyback und beschloss, sich heute Abend sehr ausgiebig zu duschen, wo auch immer. „Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach zu ihm zurückgehen und so tun, als ob nichts wär, als würde mir das nichts ausmachen… Es macht mir was aus. Aber wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich Abstand brauche… dann… dann versucht er ganz sicher schon wieder sich umzubringen… und dann bin ich dran schuld!"

„Unsinn!" Luna schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf, beugte sich vor, um Hermine die Hand aufs Knie zu legen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Du hast Angst, dass sie dich in ihrem Springwurmsumpf stoßen, nicht?"

Hermine verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ein beleidigter Harry hin oder her, was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, hierher zu kommen.

Neville nickte eifrig. „Ich glaub, mir würden diese Leute auch Angst machen. Also dort zu wohnen… und das ganze Haus ist doch sicher voll von solchen Fallen!"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Also laut Draco gab es während des Krieges wohl schon einiges Verbotenes im Haus – von einem Sumpf weiß ich allerdings nichts - aber das wurde wohl entfernt. Naja, kommen ja des Öfteren Ministeriumsleute vorbei, um Lucius zu überprüfen, das gehört zu seinen Auflagen, dass er das zulassen muss."

„Ich denke, jemand wie der alte Malfoy ist auch ohne Sumpf einschüchternd", erklärte Neville und seufzte gleichzeitig mit Luna. „Ja, aber trotzdem, du musst dort nicht bleiben, wenn du nicht willst. Also wegen… Draco. Ich meine, also, ich weiß ja nicht, ob es ihm wirklich so viel ausmachen würde, wenn du nicht da wärst…"

Hermine senkte ihre Augen auf die Teetasse in ihren Händen und seufzte leise. „Ganz sicher, er hängt an mir."

„… aber es ist ja trotzdem nicht so, dass er alleine wäre ohne dich. Ich meine, naja, praktisch gesehen hat er immer noch beide Eltern, den…Onkel…" Luna legte ihm spontan die Hand auf sein Knie und mitfühlend drückte sich an ihn und auch Hermine wurde schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass Rodolphus und seine Frau Neville die Kindheit gestohlen hatten. „Ja, also… Und er ist doch in der Psychiatrie, nicht? Er geht doch da immer noch hin und… also, ich will damit nur sagen, auch wenn du jetzt nicht mehr willst, ist er nicht alleine. Ganz ehrlich, der hat auch so mehr Helfer um sich herum, als die meisten anderen." Er seufzte und nuschelte etwas, das nach: „Der kriegt mehr Hilfe als andere, die das auch brauchen würden und es viel mehr verdient hätten." Er räusperte sich und setzte deutlicher hinzu: „Sollen die doch auf ihn aufpassen, man kann von dir nicht erwarten, dass du alles… akzeptierst."

Hermine hob die Augen wieder, um Neville offen anzusehen. „Sei mal ehrlich, bist du… seid ihr sauer, weil ich… bei diesen Leuten wohne und… Draco… Draco und ich…"

Luna schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte milde. „Nein, wir sind nicht sauer. Wir verstehen es absolut nicht, wie jemand wie du mit einem Trottel wie Malfoy zusammen kommen konnte, aber… Nein, es war ein Schock, aber das ist jetzt okay. Zumindest, solange du uns nicht irgendwann zum Essen zu euch einlädst."

Neville lachte, es sollte ein Scherz sein. Luna alberte etwas von wegen Springwurmsuppe und Hermine rang sich mühsam ein dünnes Lächeln ab. Das war noch so ein Punkt. Mit Draco zusammen zu sein bedeutete, dass sie in zwei Welten leben musste. Sie würde nie einfach mal so Freunde zu sich nach Hause einladen können. Weder Draco noch ihre Freunde würden das wollen… und sie saß zwischen den Stühlen und musste aushalten, dass beide Seiten eifersüchtig darauf waren, dass sie sich auch um die andere Seite kümmerte.

Luna seufzte wohlig, als sie Nevilles Arm um ihre Schultern fühlte, schenkte ihm einen verboten hingebungsvollen Blick und wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Hach, das ist so schön mit uns beiden, weißt du? Wir könnten nicht mehr ohne einander leben!"

Beide kicherten romantisch und Hermine überlegte, ob sie aufstehen sollte, um sich einen Brecheimer zu besorgen.

„… wie ist das denn bei dir?"

„Wie ist was bei mir?", fragte Hermine gepresst, denn langsam machte sie diese romantische Atmosphäre aggressiv.

„Naja, mal ganz davon abgesehen, was du heute gehört hast. Kannst du dir denn vorstellen, willst du denn ohne ihn sein?"

Hermine stöhnte und rubbelte sich über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Locken kratzten an ihrer Stirn, an ihren Wangen, in ihrem Nacken… eigentlich störte sie im Moment sogar die Kleidung auf ihrer Haut. Sie war so angespannt, dass sie einfach alles nervös machte. Dennoch war dies eine Frage, die von essentieller Wichtigkeit war.  
Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, nicht ohne sich vorher genau dort gekratzt zu haben. Luna sah das und vermutete, dass die kleinen Bewohner des Polstermöbels eventuell auf Hermine umziehen würden. Darüber dachte Hermine aber nicht nach, als sie angestrengt die Augen schloss. Viel eher darüber, ob und wie viel ihr fehlen würde, wenn sie nicht mehr ins Manor zurück ginge.  
Nun, das Manor zurückzulassen, wäre weniger tragisch. Immerhin wäre sie dann ihre Schwiegereltern los.

Schwiegereltern, wie das klang. Als ob sie mit Draco verheiratet wäre und wenn sie ehrlich war, kam es ihr auch manchmal so vor. Jeden Morgen gemeinsam aufstehen, immer zusammen sein, gemeinsam essen, schlafen, Sex haben, reden, lachen, traurig sein. Sie war es gewohnt, mit ihm zusammen zu leben und wenn sie ehrlich war, tat sie das eigentlich gern. Es war beileibe nicht immer einfach aber… nein, die Vorstellung, ihn aus ihrem Leben zu streichen, war unmöglich.

„Nein", erklärte sie deshalb für sie selbst überraschend überzeugt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, was er gemacht hat, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann will ich ihn einfach nicht verlassen. Ich… ich hab mich an ihn gewöhnt und… auch wenn ich wirklich nicht logisch begründen kann warum, ich will diese Beziehung."

„Dann mach nicht Schluss", strahlte Luna, gab Neville einen Kuss und fütterte ihn mit einem weiteren Keks. „Du sagst doch selbst, dass er mit der Zeit dort nicht zurechtkommt und dass er eigentlich viel zu irre ist, um daran selbst schuld zu sein. Und wenn du nicht gehen willst, dann bleibst du eben bei ihm. Deswegen musst du das ja nicht komplett unter den Tisch fallen lassen und so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre."

„Ich will nicht, das alles vorbei ist aber ich will auch nicht einfach zurück gehen. Ich weiß nicht, was soll ich ihm denn sagen, wenn ich ihn wiedersehe? Wegen… diesen Dingen und wegen… Ron!" Hermine schluckte, fuhr sich mit der Hand über der Kehle, als könne sie dadurch den Druck darauf wegwischen, und zuckte die Achseln. „Und alle anderen… wenn die erfahren, dass er Ron… Ginny, die Weasleys überhaupt und… Harry und…"

„Ich denke, Harry weiß doch sowieso schon alles." Er räusperte sich verlegen, nahm die Hand von Lunas Schulter, um beide Arme um seinen Bauch zu schlingen. „Er hat gesagt, dass er mit Snape über den Vorfall geredet hat, als ihr die beiden Tage bei ihm wart. Da warst du gerade… irgendwo und Snape hat ihm dann gesagt, was er ihm damals gegeben hat und was in der Nacht passiert ist."

Hermine wurde es augenblicklich kalt. Es begann in ihren Füßen, kroch ihre Beine hoch, breitete sich in Brust und Bauch aus und ließ sie zuletzt am ganzen Körper schaudern. „Du wusstest es auch? Ihr habt es alle gewusst, nur ich nicht?"

Luna machte große Augen – eher neugierig als entsetzt - und drehte sich zu Neville. Der rutschte unbehaglich etwas von ihr weg, knetete seine Hände und murmelte verlegen: „Wir waren nicht sicher, wie viel er dir davon gesagt hat. Also Draco… Und… naja… was hätte er auch dazu sagen sollen? Snape hat ihm gesagt, dass sie Draco eine Flasche Wein in die Hand gedrückt haben, damit sollte er dann so ein paar komische Pillen runterspülen und die ganz Bande war wohl so drauf, dass er Zweifel hat, dass die sich überhaupt selbst dran erinnern können, was passiert ist. Ja… und… also weißt du, für uns ändert das wenig.  
Du hast von den Kämpfen nicht so viel mitbekommen, aber Harry und ich… vor allem Harry, der hat Draco oft dabei gesehen, wie er andre Leute umgebracht hat. Nicht nur Seamus, das war… naja… nein, eben bei solchen Dingen. Und jetzt... naja… jetzt wissen wir, dass er irgendwo dazu gezwungen wurde und… hmm… weiß nicht. Er ist ein Todesser und die machen sowas." Neville räusperte sich unbehaglich, wandte den hochroten Kopf von Hermine ab und fuhr mit belegter Stimme fort. „Es sind so viele schlimme Dinge passiert und wir haben so vieles Schreckliches gesehen. Irgendwie verschwimmt alles zu einem einzigen, abstoßenden Brei. Irgendwann will man da nicht mehr über einzelne Vorfälle nachdenken. Alles war schlimm. Das ist für uns alle nicht leicht und…wir reden alle nicht gern drüber, was wir wissen und was wir erlebt haben. Vor allem Harry kommt damit nicht so gut klar. Du darfst ihm deswegen nicht böse sein… wir wollten dich nicht außen vor lassen, aber… naja… für uns ist das Thema selbst schlimm, verstehst du?"

Hermine schüttelte mechanisch den Kopf. „Ihr hättet es sagen sollen! Gibt es denn noch was, was ihr wisst und ich nicht?"

„Ich… ich denke nicht. Aber ich weiß ja auch nicht alles. Weißt du, Harry sagt mir auch nicht immer so viel… Also vorher hab ich mich eh zurückgehalten und nachdem ich ausgestiegen bin…"

„Wie kam eigentlich deine Familie damit zurecht, dass du damals bei den… Ordensleuten aufgehört hast?"

Neville zuckte die Achseln, nahm sich einen weiteren Keks und nuschelte krümelnd. „Ging so. Sie waren wohl etwas enttäuscht aber… ja, sie haben dann gesagt, dass ich ja eigentlich eh noch zu jung wäre und ich glaube, sie waren auch irgendwie erleichtert. Sie meinten, es hätte genug Tote in der Familie gegeben und… ich müsste da nicht unbedingt jeder Gefahr schreiend nachrennen. Also… nachdem diese… Leute vom Krankenhaus mit ihnen gesprochen haben… es war okay. Wirklich!" Er schluckte den letzten Kekskrümel hinunter, legte Luna wieder den Arm um die Schulter und nickte. Luna strahlte, steckte ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr und tätschelte ihrem Neville stolz das Knie. „Ich bin auch froh… Nachdem was mir Daddy alles erzählt hat…"

„Über die grüne Gehirnpest und den Angriff der Schnarchkackler?", platzte Hermine heraus, noch bevor sie sich zurückhalten konnte.

„Nein!" Lunas Miene verfinsterte sich. Sie richtete sich auf und schaffte es, innerhalb von Sekunden alle Spleenigkeit, die sonst wie Pech an ihr haftete, aus ihrer Erscheinung zu vertreiben. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass unsere Redakteure umgebracht wurden, nachdem sie ihre Meinung zu offen über du-weißt-schon-wen geäußert haben!"

„Oh!" Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Entschuldige, ich…"

Luna winkte ab. „Ja, ja. Jedenfalls", sie kicherte wieder und tätschelte Nevilles malträtiertes Knie, „bin ich froh, dass meinem Hasi nichts passiert ist. Es war schon okay, für uns alle, dass er da aufgehört hat, sonst würde ich ja jetzt alleine auf der Couch sitzen, nicht?"

Sie kicherte, Neville stimmte ein und Hermine stöhnte innerlich, bei dem innigen Blick den die beiden sich daraufhin schenkten.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete gedankenverloren das miteinander turtelnde Paar vor ihr, und dachte darüber nach, dass Harry eigentlich recht hatte.

Es ging nie um ihn.

Er war zwar für alles zuständig und immer die erste Wahl, wenn irgendjemand eine mühselige Aufgabe hatte, die er selbst – oder zumindest alleine - nicht lösen wollte, doch wann ging es wirklich darum, wie es ihm dabei ging?

Wie es ihm bei den Dursleys gegangen war, wusste sie und schämte sich immer noch dafür, nicht wirklich etwas dagegen unternommen zu haben. Sicher, sie war ja selbst noch ein Kind gewesen… aber die anderen Erwachsenen, was hatten die denn getan? Nach Cedrics Tod, nach Sirius' Tod, dem Tod von Dumbledore und allem, was danach gekommen war. Man hatte auf all das reagiert, indem man ihm Aufgaben aufgedrückt hatte. Eine Aufgabe nach der nächsten, immer schwieriger und fragwürdiger. Und nun war selbst das vorbei und jetzt… kümmerte sich eigentlich keiner mehr darum, was mit ihm war.

Hermine hatte schon lange gemerkt, dass er unzufrieden war. Nicht nur wegen der Antidepressiva in seinem Badezimmerschrank. So vieles wies sonst noch darauf hin. Er war dünner geworden, arbeitete freiwillig fast doppelt so viel wie er musste, wirkte ausgezehrt, zog sich laut Ginny immer mehr zurück und war reizbar.

Beschämt von dieser späten Erkenntnis überlegte Hermine, wem sie ihre Sorge als erstes mitteilen sollte. Luna und Neville, eventuell Hagrid, Ginny… den anderen Weasleys?

Draco hatte auf eigenartige Weise Glück, zu den „Bösen" zu gehören. Was er gemacht hatte, war falsch und wurde nach dem Krieg auch genau so benannt. Er war nicht so, wie junge Männer sein sollten und hatte Dinge getan, die junge Männer nicht tun sollten. Deswegen war er in die Klinik eingewiesen, zu einer Psychotherapie gezwungen und mit seiner Familie konfrontiert worden. Mit Leuten, die einen ebenso falschen Weg gegangen waren wie er, so dass die Malfoys nun alle gemeinsam lernen mussten, anders und friedlicher zu sein.

Deswegen durfte Draco nun seit fast einem Jahr toben, wüten, schreien, Angst haben und weinen. Weil jeder wusste, dass er schlimme Dinge gesehen und getan hatte und nun damit fertig werden musste.

Bei Harry hingegen verhielt sich die Sache anders. Der hatte immer das gemacht, was die moralisch integerere Seite für richtig befunden hatte und was seine Pflicht war. Auf diese Weise hatte man ihn eingefangen, ebenso wie Neville. Doch schon viel früher und viel beharrlicher war ihm nahe gebracht worden, dass er wichtig war und alles tun musste, um das Unheil Voldemorts zu vermeiden.

Das hatte er getan. Bis zuletzt, wo er dabei geholfen hatte, den Krieg zu beenden. Ja wirklich, man konnte nicht abstreiten, dass Harrys Arbeit wichtig und zum Besten des Landes gewesen war. Deswegen bewunderten und liebten ihn alle. Trotzdem ging es nicht um ihn, denn niemand fragte, wie es ihm nun dabei ging.  
Das war der Punkt, in dem Draco Harry wirklich überlegen war, in dem er es besser hatte. Nicht nur, weil man Draco wirklich dabei half, die Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten, es waren auch einfach Leute da, die sich um ihn kümmerten.

Selbst wenn das bei Draco alles dramatischer, brutaler und lauter zuging – das Leid - als bei Harry. Harry litt insgeheim unter ähnlichen Problemen, nur bei ihm interessierte es keinen. Zumindest war niemand da, der es mitbekommen würde. Wo Draco eine Familie hatte, die aufopfernd um ihn herumscharwenzelte und er von einer Armee Hilfswütiger schon fast überrollt wurde, hatte Harry… niemanden.

Ja sicher, es gab Ginny… aber er war wohl recht geschickt darin, seine eigenen Probleme vor ihr zu verbergen und vielleicht war Ginny auch so in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen, dass sie selbst das, was er andeutete, nicht mitbekam.

Zudem war Ginny noch in Hogwarts und sie und er sahen sich nur alle paar Wochen am Wochenende. Wie konnte man sich da schon öffnen? Die Weasleys sah er noch seltener, vor Neville und Luna spielte er Theater und sie… Hermine… hörte nicht zu, weil sie ausschließlich damit beschäftigt war, ihm von Draco und seinen Eltern vorzujammern.

Ron fehlte…

Nicht nur ihr… und so schwer und bitter diese Erkenntnis auch war, musste sich Hermine doch eingestehen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die Ron verloren hatte und deswegen auch kein alleiniges Recht auf Trauer um ihn hatte. Mehr noch, dass es vielleicht möglich war, dass andere, Harry und Ginny zum Beispiel, ihn ebenso vermissten und er in ihrem Leben Lücken zurückgelassen hatte, die Hermine nicht in gleichem Maße betrafen.  
Und nicht zuletzt, da war Hermine absolut sicher, mit Ron, im Gegensatz zu ihr, hätte Harry geredet. Nur bedauerlicherweise war der einzige Mensch, zu dem er ehrlich genug gewesen wäre, vor zwei Jahren gestorben, während er hilflos zusehen musste.

„Wisst ihr, ich finde wir sollten uns mehr um Harry kümmern", teilte sie Neville und Luna mit, die sich gegenseitig mit Kandiszucker fütterten.

„Er sitzt da so alleine in diesem großen Haus und ich glaube, er geht total unter", führte sie die Sache näher aus, nachdem die beiden voneinander abgelassen hatten und ihr aufmerksam zuhörten.

„Weißt du, Hermine, er schreibt mir manchmal", erklärte Neville mit einem Mal bedrückt. „Klingt immer irgendwie seltsam. Er drückt sich regelmäßig davor was mit uns auszumachen und auch Ginny sagt, dass er immer verschlossener wird!"

Luna nickte versonnen. „Ginny sagt, dass er kaum noch mit ihr redet. Irgendwie wirkt er immer gestresst. Wenn sie ihn dann fragt, was los ist, weicht er aus."

Hermine nickte, legte die Hände auf ihren Sessel und drückte sich hoch. „Ich denke, ich besuch ihn jetzt einfach mal. Ich hab ein ganz komisches Gefühl und… ich glaube, ich melde mich später nochmal bei euch."

Sie schämte sich. Hermine gestand so etwas sehr ungern, selbst vor sich selbst, aber an diesem Abend war ihr ihr eigenes Verhalten wirklich peinlich.

Harry hatte recht. Immer ging es nur um andere, nie um ihn.

Alle hatten ihre Probleme. Die Weasleys hatten zwei Söhne verloren, sie hatte Ron verloren und… nun ja, sie musste die Malfoys ertragen. Neville hatte seine Gewissenskonflikte zu bearbeiten und Luna und alle anderen waren viel offener bedroht worden, als ihr klar gewesen war.

Von den Leuten, bei denen sie wohnte… Aber das war im Moment zu schwierig, um darüber nachzudenken. Erstmal ein Schritt nach dem anderen. Nun musste sie sich um Harry kümmern. Der hatte keine Familie, wohnte alleine und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, wirkte er nicht so, als ob er sich als Jung-Auror wohlfühlen würde… obwohl er ständig Überstunden machte. Fast so, als wolle er sich dort vor dem Rest der Welt verstecken.

Sie apparierte auf die oberste Stufe des Grimmauldplatzes, klopfte ein paar Mal an und wartete darauf, dass man sie einlassen würde. Kurz darauf hörte sie hinter der Tür ein träges Schlurfen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, weil sie im ersten Augenblick den Eindruck hatte, Mundungus Fletcher gegenüber zu stehen.

Vom Geruch her ordnete sie Harry zwischen alten Socken, Billig-Kneipe und schimmliger Pizza ein. Er musste sich an der Tür festhalten, um ihr nicht entgegen zu fallen, seine Kleidung war übersät mit Flecken und aus Gründen, die Hermine lieber nicht genau überdenken wollte, stand seine Hose offen. „Harry…"

„Hmm?" Er hob die müden Augen, ruckte mit dem Kopf nach hinten, als wäre dieser so schwer, dass er ihn kaum halten konnte und lallte träge: „Was willst du denn hier?"

„Ich…" Hermine atmete tief durch und beschloss, zunächst einmal nur das zu sagen, was sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte. „Ich… ja… ich bin immer noch durcheinander wegen dem, was Draco heute Morgen gesagt hat und… ich will einfach nicht im Manor schlafen. Kann ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben? Ich brauch ein paar Stunden noch Ruhe, um nachzudenken, wie's weitergehen soll."

Harry nickte lahm, drehte sich um und schlurfte unsicher den Gang wieder hinunter. Er musste eine Hand an die Wand legen, um halbwegs aufrecht gehen zu können. Auf halben Weg rutschte ihm die Hose, als sie in den Knien hing, griff er danach, verlor das Gleichgewicht und kippte fluchend gegen die Wand.

Hermine warf die Tür hinter sich zu und eilte zu ihm. Er protestierte schwach, als Hermine ihn auf die Knie zog, um ihm die Hosen nach oben zu ziehen. Müde und schlapp wie er war, schaffte er nicht mehr als einen äußerst armseligen Versuch, sie von sich zu schieben, als sie ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn wieder nach oben zog. „Merlin, Harry, du bist aber ganz schön voll, was? Und wie sieht's hier überhaupt aus?"

Schlimm! Sie trotteten, so schnell das eben ging, in das warm beleuchtete Wohnzimmer. Die diversen magischen Kerzen, die den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchten, waren aber auch das einzige Behagliche hier.

Wann war sie denn das letzte Mal hier gewesen? War das wirklich bei dem Ordenstreffen gewesen, als sie die Pillen entdeckt hatte? Hermine war einigermaßen entsetzt. Als sie Harry das letzte Mal unangekündigt besucht hatte, war es nur ein bisschen durcheinander gewesen. Und jetzt?

Mal abgesehen davon, dass es einfach dreckig war, waren sowohl Wohnzimmer wie Gang komplett zugemüllt. Verpackungen aller Art waren einfach auf den Boden geworfen worden, in der hinteren Reihe des Ganges stand eine Armee geleerter Flaschen, Zeitungen verteilten sich über den ganzen Fußboden von allem, was Hermine sehen konnte und auf dem Tisch lagen… ein dutzend Taschentücher.

Hermine dachte an Harrys offene Hose, errötete und beschloss, die auf jeden Fall per Zauberstab und nicht von Hand zu beseitigen.

Außerdem stank es. „Wann hast du hier denn das letzte Mal gelüftet?"

Unbestimmtes Grunzen folgte. Sie bugsierte ihn mit Müh und Not in Richtung Couch, ließ ihn darauf fallen und bog ihren Rücken durch, um ihr Kreuz zu entlasten. Sie stöhnte und sah sich im Raum um. Hinter ihr scharrte etwas. Sie drehte sich um und sah Hedwig, die im Raum herum stakste und Brösel diverser Essensreste von den herumliegenden Zeitungen pickte.

„Seit wann ist eigentlich Kreacher weg?"

„Weiß nicht." Harry ächzte bei dem Versuch, sich aufzurichten. Er kippte fast auf den Tisch vor ihm, als er saß. Etwas berührte Hermines Bein. Sie sprang entsetzt zur Seite, weil sie einen Moment lang glaubte, eine Ratte zu spüren und polterte gegen den Tisch.

Nur Hedwig, Merlin sei Dank. Aber eine Ratte wäre auch kein Wunder mehr gewesen. Hermine stieß mit der Hand gegen eine leere Flasche, die eigenartigerweise trotz des Rucks nicht umgekippt war. Rein interessehalber wollte Hermine sie hochziehen, konnte es jedoch nur mit etwas Kraftaufwand. Dicke, klebrig Schmutzränder hatten den Whisky auf dem Tisch festgehalten.

Neben den äußerst suspekten Taschentüchern tummelten sich Zeitungsberichte über die Heldentaten des Ordens, weitere leere Flaschen, halb gegessene Pizzastücke, auf denen teilweise schon der Schimmel wucherte und… Herrenunterwäsche auf dem Tisch.

Er schaffte es, sein Glas mit was auch immer leer zu trinken, kippte zur Seite und blieb wie tot liegen.

Das hier war… unfassbar. Gott, der Eingangsbereich und das Wohnzimmer waren ein einziges Chaos. Wie sah es denn im Rest des Hauses aus?  
Auf ihrem Erkundungstrip durchs Haus fand Hermine immer wieder Zeitungen mit Berichten über Todesser, Lobgesängen auf Harry selbst, Artikel über die mutige Arbeit des Ordens im Krieg und Briefe, Fan-Post offensichtlich, die überall im Haus herum lagen.

Weiterhin hatte Harry dreckige Wäsche im ganzen Haus verstreut. Hier eine Hose, da eine Socke, dort drüben getragene Unterhosen und Hemden lagen oben auf dem Schrank. Weitere Flaschen, mal leer, mal voll. Die Küche hätte auch als Fliegenhotel durchgehen können, deren Bewohner freie Auswahl zwischen ungespültem Geschirr, Essensresten und Hedwigs Hinterlassenschaften hatten und in den Badezimmern waren die Toiletten… nun… Hermine würde sie nicht ohne eingehende Reinigung benutzen wollen.

Der einzige Raum, der halbwegs ordentlich aussah, war Harrys Schlafzimmer. Da verbrachte er wohl die wenigste Zeit. Überhaupt waren die oberen Räume zwar verstaubt, doch augenscheinlich unbewohnt. Aber unten, da war es… dreckig!

Sie wusste gar nicht, so wo sie anfangen sollte nachzudenken. Das Haus war ein einziges Drecksloch und Kreacher musste schon vor Ewigkeiten verbannt worden sein. Mit spitzen Fingern durchstöberte Hermine Harrys klebrige Badezimmerschränke. Das Döschen mit den Antidepressiva stand genau da, wo es das letzte Mal gestanden hatte. Sollte Hermine sich irren, war es noch fast voll… So wie es aussah, hatte er das Medikament auch nicht allzu oft genommen. Stattdessen immerhin eine beachtliche Sammlung leerer Mundwasserflaschen, Päckchen von Stimmungsaufhellern, die man in der Erwachsenenabteilung bei Fred und George unter der Ladentheke kaufen konnte und einen blutbefleckten Rasierer. Nicht einmal den hatte er gewaschen.

Hermine krächzte heiser und kippte gegen den Schrank, überwältigt von ihrem Ekel, als sie ihr aus einem anderen Schrankfach eine Sammlung blutiger Taschentücher entgegen kullerte.

Nein, das war zu viel. Sie musste handeln. Jetzt!

Da es offensichtlich war, dass Harry, warum auch immer, nicht imstande war, auf sich selbst zu achten, würde sie Verstärkung brauchen. Sie hatte es ja bereits angekündigt und nun machte sie ihre Drohung wahr. Sie schickte die ebenfalls etwas tranig wirkende Hedwig mit einer Ladung Briefe los und machte sich schon einmal selbst daran, eine Liste zu erstellen, was hier alles geputzt werden musste.

Zunächst einmal ließ sie Harry in sein Bett im zweiten Stock schweben. Andere Menschen schweben zu lassen, war eine sehr heikle Prozedur, bei der es immer wieder zu Verletzungen kam, wenn der Schwebende sich an Türen, Wänden und Möbeln anstieß. Draco wurde von den Männern um ihn herum getragen, wenn er bewusstlos war. Aber das konnte Hermine für Harry natürlich nicht tun und außerdem… so wie er jetzt aussah, fielen ein paar Flecken mehr auch nicht mehr auf.

Hermine wurde übel, als sie daran dachte, wie oft Lucius gehöhnt hatte, dass Harry bei den Auroren unangenehm aufgefallen wäre. Er hätte ständig Streit mit Moody, würde an allem etwas auszusetzen haben und hätte schon ein paarmal unentschuldigt auf der Arbeit gefehlt. Bisher hatte sie das immer als Lucius' übliches, haltloses Geläster abgetan, mit dem er und Draco sich gerne die Zeit vertrieben.  
In diesem Falle hatte er aber wohl recht gehabt.

Wenn man dann zusätzlich einige von Harrys eigenen Äußerungen überdachte, dann ging es Harry als Aurorenschüler wohl wesentlich schlechter als er zugeben wollte. Hatte er nicht gesagt, dass er sich um diese Stelle gar nicht beworben hatte? Sie war ihm angeboten worden, weil jeder das von ihm erwartete. Und er hatte gehorcht und… einfach weitergemacht.

Natürlich, weil er keine Familie hatte, die für ihn die Notbremse gezogen hatte und die Weasleys… nun… eben die Weasleys, und nicht die Potters waren. Zudem selbst problembeladen und… so hatte Harry eben einfach genauso weitergemacht wie vorher. Egal, ob er mit dem, was im Krieg geschehen war zurecht kam, oder nicht.

Offensichtlich nicht.

Sie beschloss, dass sie das Ginny sagen würde. Wenn sie käme… aber vorher musste sie Harry ausziehen und zudecken. So, wie er da unten auf der Couch gelegen hatte, sollte ihn seine Freundin nicht sehen. Einsam, deprimiert, betrunken mit nichts als seinen… Taschentüchern. Igitt…  
Die Unterhose würde sie ihm anlassen, obwohl die durchaus ein Rendezvous mit der Waschmaschine vertragen konnte. Hermine dachte an die Taschentücher und beschloss, dass das nachher Neville machen sollte.

Wenn sie kamen… würden sie kommen? Es war Samstag… Neville, Luna und Ginny waren volljährig, aber… eben in Hogwarts. Ob man sie gehen lassen würde?

Nein, aber Neville hatte sie hinaus geschmuggelt, berichtete ihr Ginny wenige Minuten später strahlend. Dann hörte das Strahlen auf. Sie schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, als sie sich im Haus umsah. Neville wurde rot, murmelte etwas von „ich hatte ja kein Ahnung" und stolperte fast über umgestürzte Möbel, die irgendwie sauer rochen.

Ginny jammerte und stöhnte, als sie sich umsah. Hermine verstand sie, wenn sie nun… Im Manor würde es nie so aussehen. Draco könnte es noch so schlecht gehen, er würde nie freiwillig seine Hauselfen fortschicken, um selbst zu putzen.  
Den ganzen Tag deprimiert auf der Couch liegen, sich im eigenen Elend zu suhlen und sich mit irgendetwas zu betäuben, würde sie ihm aber sofort zutrauen.  
Nur… das erlaubte ihm niemand. Weil Draco immer Leute hatte, zumindest jetzt, die sich um ihn kümmerten. Um Harry hatte sich nach dem Krieg niemand gekümmert… der war als einziger ganz alleine geblieben. Das würde sich jetzt aber ändern.

Sie stellte den anderen ihren Schlachtplan vor. Das hier konnte man nicht alles mit Reinigungszaubern beheben. Einem Großteil würden sie von Hand zu Leibe rücken müssen. Ihrer Einschätzung nach war Harry erstmal ausgeknockt. Sie flüsterte Neville ins ihr, dass er ihn umziehen sollte und sagte Ginny und Luna laut, wer wo aufräumen und putzen müsste.  
Sie brauchten die ganz Nacht, ohne Magie hätten sie wohl Wochen gebraucht, bis das Haus so aussah, dass man zu Stufe zwei von Hermines Plan übergehen konnte.

Gemeinsam stürmten sie Harrys Schlafzimmer, setzten sich verteilt neben ihn auf sein Bett und schüttelten ihn. Hermine verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust und nickte, ihrer selbst und ihrem Ziel absolut sicher. „Aufwachen!"

Harry blinzelte träge, er hob sich schützend die Hand vor die Augen und krächzte heiser. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Sie ist seit gestern Abend hier, vergessen?"

Harry wirbelte herum, stöhnte über die hastige Bewegung und starrte Ginny überrascht an. Dann, als er sich aufsetzte, sich umsah und die grimmigen Gesichter und… den sauberen Raum bemerkte, wandelte sich die Überraschung in offensichtliche Angst. „Oh, hallo, Ginny!" Er lächelte matt und wollte sich zu ihr hinüberbeugen, aber statt eines Kusses fing er sich nur eine Ohrfeige ein.

„In was für einem Schweinstall lebst du denn hier?", wetterte Ginny los. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, stellte sich breitbeinig vor Harry und donnerte los. „Ich werde von Hermine gestern Abend aus der Schule gerufen und dann komme ich hierher. Ja, das ist ja wohl einfach nur eklig, wie es hier ausgesehen hat. Überall leere Flaschen, deine Unterwäsche liegt selbst in der Spüle in der Küche, du bist besessen von Zeitungsberichten über dich selbst und siehst aus wie Mundungus Flechter. Außerdem… du stinkst. Wann hast du dich denn das letzte Mal gewaschen? Steh sofort auf, raus mit dir aus dem Bett!"

Harry war… grün. Ihm war offensichtlich speiübel, Widerspruch kam aber keiner. Ginny ging das nicht schnell genug, sie packte ihn am Arm, fuhr Neville an, ihr zu helfen und gemeinsam zogen sie ihn aus dem Bett, bis er auf den Boden plumpste. „Du gehst jetzt sofort duschen!", krakeelte Ginny weiter. „Dusch dich, rasier dich und komm mir nicht unter die Augen, bis du wieder wie ein Mensch aussiehst!"

Harry schien ganz froh, von Neville aus dem Raum geschoben zu werden. Die Tür fiel polternd zu, Hermine hörte ein verräterisches Würgen und einen verlegenen Neville, der hinter sich die Badezimmertür schloss. „Ihm ist… ich glaub ihm ist übel."

Ginny nickte, strich sich die Haare hinter ihre Ohren und legte befriedigt die Arme übereinander.

Hermine grinste. „Respekt!"

„Ja, alles von meiner Mutter gelernt!"

Von Mrs. Weasley… die kurz darauf auch den Grimmauldplatz betrat. Die hatte man nämlich am Morgen ebenfalls angeeult. Gemeinsam mit Mr. Weasley und den Zwillingen musste sie sich anhören, dass das mit Harry so nicht weitergehen könnte und was man tun sollte.  
Wie Hermine erwartet hatte, hob Mrs. Weasley den Arm, deutete auf Harry und befahl.  
„Du kommst jetzt mit uns. Du wirst nicht mehr allein hier wohnen."

Und so viel er auch polterte, sich wehrte und schimpfte… Gegen Mrs. Weasley und Ginny war er machtlos.  
Hermine zog Mr. Weasley beiseite, erzählte ihm von den Antidepressiva („Ich glaube, er hat sie abgesetzt") , wie schlimm die Wohnung ausgesehen hatte, was Lucius über Harry als Auror sagte, Harrys eigene Aussagen und äußerte, dass man ihm eine Therapie dringend, sehr dringend, nahe legen sollte.

Außerdem, und das sollte Mr. Weasley auch Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und allen anderen klar machen, war die Tätigkeit als Auror nicht gut für Harry. Zuviel kam dabei hoch und er würde nie zur Ruhe kommen, wenn er dort weiter arbeitete. Man sollte ihn beurlauben… und ihn dazu überreden, zu kündigen.  
Mr. Weasley versprach mit Moody zu sprechen, eine Beurlaubung zu erwirken und… auf Hermines abermaliges Insistieren, auch nach einem Heiler für Harry zu suchen.

Der wurde im Kreis seiner Ersatzfamilie abgeführt. Ginny erklärte, so oft wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen, die Zwillinge willigten ebenfalls ein und für den Rest der Zeit wäre ja… Percy auch noch im Haus. Mrs. Weasley lächelte matt, als sie sich verabschiedeten und erklärte. „So viele Tote… da wollte er wieder nach Hause kommen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich wir waren."

Xxx

Vielleicht konnte sie es sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. Aber im Moment wollte sie es auch nicht mal versuchen. Sie verabschiedete Luna und Neville und fiel wie tot auf die nach allen Regeln der Kunst gereinigte Couch im Wohnzimmer. Kurz bevor ihr die Augen zufielen, dachte sie daran, dass sie es schon wieder erfolgreich geschafft hatte, vor ihren eigenen Dämonen zu flüchten.

Sie schlief wie ein Stein und erwachte erst, als die Sonne schon langsam über den Dächern des Grimmauldplatzes unterging. Sie musste gehen, sie hatte den anderen gesagt, dass sie nur nochmal alle Räume mit einem Anti-Ungeziefer-Zauber belegen, dann abschließen und gehen würde.

Sie apparierte zurück zum Manor ohne zu wissen, was sie dort machen sollte. Geschweige denn, wie sie ihre Abwesenheit erklären sollte. Dieses Mal schaffte sie es nicht, eine Eule zu schicken, um die anderen vorzuwarnen. Sie wusste auch nicht, was sie sagen sollte oder ob sie überhaupt in der Lage sein würde zu sprechen, wenn sie Draco wiedersah.

Bange dachte sie daran, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als sie einfach ohne etwas zu sagen eine Nacht weg gewesen war. Ob er es wieder getan hatte?

Xxx

Nein, hatte er nicht. Wenn ihm der Gedanke auch durchaus gekommen war. Da man ihn allerdings überaus großzügig mit Beruhigungsmitteln versorgt hatte, verbrachte er den Rest des Tages in seinem Bett.  
Mutter war da. Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett, streichelte ihm die Haare und versprach ihm, dass zumindest sie ihn nicht wieder alleine lassen würde. Sie war noch nicht einmal beleidigt, als er ihr daraufhin sagte, dass das nicht dasselbe war wie Hermine zu verlieren.

War es auch nicht, aus vielen Gründen.

Narzissa wuselte um ihn herum, betüttelte ihn nach Herzenslust und Draco ließ sie gewähren, weil er zu müde war, um sich zu wehren und sie ihm, seiner Auffassung nach, sowieso einiges an Aufopferung schuldete.

Er konnte sich denken, wie Hermine ihn jetzt sehen musste. Natürlich, er hatte ihr all das ja nicht ohne Grund verschwiegen. So, wie ihn alle anderen sehen würden.

Am nächsten Tag schleppte Lucius den Familienanwalt ins Haus, der mit Draco über Einzelheiten des Prozesses sprach. Es war abzusehen, was man ihn fragen würde und so beschlossen sie, seine Aussage im Vorfeld gründlich einzuüben.

Draco zuckte die Achseln, willigte zu allem kopfnickend ein und schwieg ansonsten. Was hatte er dazu auch zu sagen? Er würde nichts daran ändern können, dass man ihn zur Schlachtbank schleppen wollte und der Metzger würde sich durch den Protest des Lammes nicht umstimmen lassen. So war das also… er würde öffentlich zerfleischt werden – so oft Lucius und der Anwalt ihm auch sagten, dass er nicht Angeklagter, sondern Zeuge für Voldemorts Grausamkeit gegen die eigenen Leute war – und daran war nun nicht mehr zu rütteln.

Nun war doch eh schon alles egal. Das Schlimmste, was er sich denken konnte, war eingetreten und… nun… eigentlich hatte er den Heilern gesagt, dass er die Therapie fortsetzen wollte. Aber… vielleicht… die Idee, dem eigenen Elend ein Ende zu setzen, war speziell an diesem Tag ausgesprochen verlockend.

So litt er den Nachmittag über hingebungsvoll vor sich hin, badete in seinem eigenen tragischen Schicksal und verbrachte seine Zeit damit, im Salon auf der Couch zu liegen oder extrem traurige Lieder auf dem Flügel zu spielen. Am späten Abend wurde er von seinen Aufsehern entlassen. Sie ließen ihn ins Bett gehen, wenn ihm auch klar war, das sie sicher trotzdem einige Kontrollbesuche die Nacht über machen würden.

Sollten sie. Er schlief ja alleine… jetzt war er ganz alleine.

Draco erstarrte zur Salzsäule, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete und hineinsah.

Es war dunkel, der Raum nur von silbrigem Mondlicht erhellt. Die Corona einer Person, die auf dem Bett lag zeichnete sich silbrig gegen das Fenster im Hintergrund ab. Die Person erhob sich hastig, als er den Raum betrat und stand auf. Ungelenk, wie jemand, der gerade kurz vor dem Einschlafen gewesen war und nun erst wieder zu sich kommen musste, um voll und ganz da zu sein. Er sah ein angedeutetes Strecken, denn baute sich die Person mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Bett auf.

Er musste kein Licht machen, nicht einmal den Zauberstab musste er entzünden. Wozu auch, so wie eben sah er sie seit fast einem Jahr jede Nacht in diesem Bett liegen.  
Vertraut, geliebt und dennoch beängstigender als alles andere, was er sich in diesem Moment hätte vorstellen können. Seine Atmung wurde flach, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte und langsam näher kam. Sein Herz raste. Pochte es so laut, dass sie es schon hören konnte? Nun, falls dies der Fall sein sollte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.

Hermines Gesicht, dessen Konturen deutlich wurden, als sie näher kam, war bar jeder Emotion. Draco zitterte, er konnte es einfach nicht verbergen, wie nervös er war. Er hatte den ganzen Tag nach einer Entschuldigung, einer Ausrede, irgendetwas überlegt, was er ihr sagen würde, wenn sie wiederkäme. Falls sie wiederkäme. Vergeblich. Doch selbst wenn ihm etwas eingefallen wäre, dass er ihr hätte sagen können, jetzt im Moment wäre er sowieso nicht dazu imstande gewesen, sich dessen zu entsinnen.

Es war schwierig genug, den Mund geschlossen zu halten, um nicht zu hecheln wie ein Hund, so heftig sein Herz auch schlug und so wenig Sauerstoff in diesem Moment auch in seinen Lungen war.

Sie machte ihm Angst, wie sie so reglos vor ihm stand, nur zwei Schritte entfernt. Das Gesicht so fremd, ihre Augen so kalt und abweisend. Sie würde Schluss machen. Ganz sicher, deswegen war sie zurückgekommen. Es ging nur darum, ihm zu sagen, dass sie jetzt nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte.

Hermine hob die Hand und Draco verfolgte bange ihre Finger, die sich langsam vor seinem Gesicht hoben. Noch konnte er mit dieser Geste nichts anfangen. Noch, doch schon einen Augenblick später, als sie aushalte und ihm mit aller Kraft, die sie in sich hatte, kräftig ins Gesicht schlug – einmal, zweimal, dreimal - war das Rätsel gelöst.

Ihre Hand sank, aber nicht ganz nach unten. Mit beiden Händen stieß sie ihn hart vor die Brust, damit er vor der Tür wegging. „Ich schlafe jetzt nicht mehr hier", fauchte sie so endgültig und bitterböse, als habe sie ihn mit diesem Satz zum Tode verurteilt.

Draco starb nicht, er war höchstens totenstarr, wie er so hinter ihr stand und sie mit großen Augen dabei beobachtete, wie sie an ihm vorbei zur Tür rauschte.

Sie war schon in der Tür, als sie auf einmal stehen blieb, die Hand ließ sie jedoch weiter an der Tür, und sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. „Wieso hast du mich eigentlich nicht umgebracht?"

„Wieso… was?" Draco zog die Stirn in Falten und starrte mit offenem Mund zu Hermine zurück.

„Auf Bill und Fleur Weasleys Hochzeit. Ihr habt den Fuchsbau überfallen, wieso hast du mich nicht umgebracht, als du mich gefunden hast?"

„Oh!" Draco räusperte sich, leckte nervös seine Lippen und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Tja… ich… ich weiß nicht, ich sollte aber…"

„Wolltest du was von mir? Hast du mich mitgenommen, weil du zuerst Sex wolltest bevor du…"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Er atmete tief durch, fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare und gab sein Bestes, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie eingeschüchtert er in diesem Moment von ihr und der ganzen Situation war. „Ich hab… nein, das… ich hab das doch eh nicht geplant, es war… es… du weißt doch, wie kaputt ich war, als das mit der Frau passiert ist. So weit war ich damals noch lange nicht und… nein, es war…" Er zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. „Da war ich… einfach noch anders als später." Er wagte ein scheues Lächeln. „Ich konnte dich ja noch nicht mal leiden. Ich wollte ganz bestimmt nichts von dir, ich wollte mich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass ich wehrlose Leute umbringen soll. Damals, da… da konnte ich noch so denken."

„Mochtest du mich wirklich nicht? Und dann… wegen Ron, sieh mich an, Draco! Hast du Ron… ausgesucht, damit du freie Bahn bei mir hast?"

Ein stummes Kopfschütteln. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich… wir waren zugedröhnt und Snape hat gesagt, dass wir sofort selbst hingerichtet werden, wenn wir niemanden aussuchen. Ich weiß nicht… ich hab mich einfach über ihn am Morgen geärgert und… er lag einfach zufällig genau vor mir. Irgendjemand musste ich ja wählen, das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun und… es… tut mir leid."

Hermine nickte mit geschlossenen Augen, ihr Kopf sank nach vorne gegen die Tür. Einen Herzschlag noch verweilte sie so, dann riss sie sich mit einem Ruck hoch, drehte sich um und ging endgültig zur Tür hinaus.

„Hermine!", rief er ihr nach. Sie hörte nicht, also musste er seine bis dahin eingeschläferten Lebensgeister wecken, um ihr schnell genug nachgehen zu können und sie einzuholen. „Hermine!", rief er abermals und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Und jetzt… gehst du?"

„Ich gehe jetzt schlafen", teilte sie ihm in gereiztem Ton mit.

„Und morgen?"

„Ich gehe arbeiten, danach komme ich wieder.", kam die spitze, kalte Antwort. Sie wischte seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und betrat die Treppe nach oben.

Das war… nun… sie war noch da.

Wie es nun weitergehen würde, war nicht so ganz deutlich geworden, aber… sie war zurückgekommen.

Mehr, als er gehofft, mehr, als er verdient hatte.


	36. Der Außerirdische

** Beta: Lapislazuli67 *blumenschenk* **

**DANI**:Ich finde auch, dass Draco langsam wieder auf "alltagstauglich" zurückgeschraubt wird. Klar, da ist noch einiges dabei... aber so 100% wie vorher wird er auch nicht mehr. Dennoch: er prügelt nicht ständig,ärgert sein Umfeld nicht pausenlos und nein, er hat nicht versucht sich umzubringen. Er ist schon stabiler geworden.

Oh, Hermine schwimmt zwischen allen Welten. Sie hat sich viel mühe gegeben alles zu verdrängen und nun strürmen die Wahrheiten von allen Seiten auf sie ein. Das ist sehr belastend für sie.

Nee, Harry kommt gar nicht klar. Der ist mit allem überfordert und traut sich nicht "Stopp" zu rufen, weil er ja allen helfen will.

**LALILU: **Vielleicht hast du zu früh geguckt, und das Kapitel war noch nicht online. Dauert immer ein paar Minuten.

* * *

**Kapitel 36: Der Außerirdische**

Hermine hielt Draco auf Abstand. Sie war nicht weg, sie war aber auch nicht wirklich bei ihm. Ein fauler Kompromiss, ganz sicher, doch zu mehr Konsequenz war sie nicht imstande.

Draco der Vergewaltiger, der Mörder, der Todesser. Draco der Todesser, der Ron umgebracht hatte.

Aber natürlich war Draco mehr als das. Er war… nun… was er auch immer sonst war, er hatte etwas an sich, das Hermine mochte und das sie an ihn band. Nicht einfach nur Mitleid oder Pflichtgefühl, er hatte wirklich etwas an sich, das sie ihn mögen ließ.

Nur im Moment, da mochte sie ihn nicht. Im Moment wurde sie jedes Mal weiß, wenn sie ihn sah. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und zwang sie förmlich dazu, sich ganz schnell Hilfe suchend an ihren Ron-Anhänger zu klammern und die Augen zu schließen. Für einen Moment.

Als seien ihr auf magische Weise die Augen geöffnet worden, sah sie auf einmal überall die Schäden und Opfer, die die Todesser hinterlassen hatten. Sie hatte sich lange davor gedrückt, Zeitungen richtig zu lesen, dem Radio zu lauschen oder einfach nur ihren Kollegen zuzuhören.  
Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, sie hätte nicht mehr weghören können. Ihre Gedanken waren schmerzhaft klar und frei. Bloß und schutzlos für alle Informationen, die sie so lange in die hinterste Ecke ihres Bewusstseins verdrängt hatte.

Aber nun lag alles offen da. Draco war ein Todesser und Ron war tot. Ron, der beste Freund, den sie je gehabt hatte.

Draco beobachtete sie, sie spürte es. Ebenso verhalten, doch so ausdauernd, wie er vorher Narzissa beobachtet hatte, warf er auch ihr immer wieder scheue Blicke zu, wenn sie am Tisch nebeneinander saßen oder abends gemeinsam im Salon waren. Und ebenso wie Narzissa zuvor, gab Hermine ihr Bestes so zu tun, als würde sie Draco nicht bemerken.

Hermine fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich dabei, Ähnlichkeiten zwischen sich und Narzissa zu entdecken. Zumindest der alten Narzissa. Nicht der neuen, die sich noch nicht einmal davor scheute, Draco vor anderen Leuten die Schuhe auszuziehen und ihm die Füße zu massieren.

Zwei Wochen ging das so, dass sie bei ihm, aber einfach nicht mit ihm sein konnte. Und dann, eines Abends, als sie schon im Bett lag, hörte sie auf einmal ein sachtes Pochen an ihrem Fenster. Müde erhob sie sich und öffnete, um „Pure" hereinzulassen. Dracos Uhu brachte ihr eine Botschaft. „Du fehlst mir" stand darauf.

Sie zögerte einen Moment, doch ihr war klar, dass das kein Dauerzustand war und so entzündete sie ein paar Kerzen und schrieb die Antwort, die sie ihm schuldete. „Es ist nicht einfach. Ich bin so wütend auf Dich. Du hast mir so viel genommen und ich will nicht wahrhaben, dass Du zu solchen Dingen fähig bist. Du hast mich erschreckt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu Dir sagen soll. Wie ich mit Dir umgehen soll. Ich wollte all das so lange nicht wahrhaben, aber jetzt weiß ich es und es raubt mir den Atem und den Schlaf, so von Dir zu denken."

„Und wenn ich Dir sage, dass es mir leid tut?", kam wenige Minuten später die Antwort. „Wenn ich Dir sage, dass ich es gern ungeschehen machen würde und dass ich es aber damals einfach nicht konnte. Es tut mir leid, ich schäme mich für alles, ich weiß, dass es falsch war, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern."

„Das weiß ich", schrieb sie zurück. „Ich weiß das doch alles. Aber trotzdem macht es mir Angst. Vielleicht, weil meine Freunde ähnliches getan haben und ich Angst davor habe festzustellen, dass die Menschen nicht so gut sind, wie ich mir das immer gewünscht habe. Ich bin enttäuscht und wütend."

„Dann komm runter und schlag mich", schrieb er zurück. „Du darfst mich schlagen, anschreien und mit Sachen nach mir werfen, aber bitte ignorier mich nicht weiter. Ich liebe dich und du fehlst mir, das weißt du. Ich komme damit klar, wenn du böse auf mich bist. Du kannst deine Wut an mir auslassen, das ist okay, aber bitte komm zu mir. Komm zu mir und schlag mich, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst."

Sie wollte ihn wirklich schlagen, als sie mit zitternden Knien und heftig pochendem Herzen die Treppe hinabstieg und sie hatte schon fast die Fäuste geballt, als sie die Tür öffnete und ihn auf dem Bett sitzen sah, wo er auf sie wartete. Aber dann, als sie ihn sah. Silbernes Haar, das im Mondlicht schwach leuchtete und das blasse Gesicht, das so dicht vor ihrem eigenen war, als er zu ihr ging und sich vor sie stellte, bereit, sich bestrafen zu lassen... vermochte sie einfach nicht länger zornig zu sein.

Statt hart trafen ihre Hände sanft auf seine Wangen, als sie sein Gesicht umfasste und er sie an sich zog. Sie weinte, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und erlaubte sich selbst, ihr Gesicht an seine Brust zu drücken.

Es gibt Momente, in denen Worte einfach überflüssig sind, weil sie sowieso nicht dazu imstande wären, die Gefühle oder die Beschaffenheit der Situation umfassend zu beschreiben. Dies war einer dieser Momente, denn es gab keine Worte, mit denen Hermine hätte sagen können, wie verwirrt, wütend und verletzt sie durch das war, was sie gehört hatte und es gab auch keine Worte, mit denen Draco ihr hätte vermitteln können, wie sehr er seine Vergangenheit bereute und wie hilflos er sich gleichzeitig deswegen fühlte, weil er nichts mehr rückgängig machen konnte.

Aber war das wichtig? War das wichtig, wenn sie sich doch in die Arme schließen, halten und wärmen konnten. Es war so kalt in diesem Zimmer. Vielleicht nicht wegen der Raumtemperatur, sondern wegen allem, was in diesem Moment noch mit ihnen in diesem Raum war. All die Angst, Scham, Trauer und Enttäuschung und die Tränen.

Vielleicht war es gut, dass sie einander nicht sagten, was sie in diesem Moment dachten, die Worte wären möglicherweise falsch verstanden worden. So, da alle Worte ungesagt blieben, konnten sie am nächsten Morgen aufstehen und einander in die Augen sehen.

Xxx

Hermine ging nicht mit am Prozesstag.

Sie schämte sich ihrer Feigheit, weshalb sie sich selbst eine leichte Grippe anhexte, um einen triftigen Grund für ihr Fernbleiben zu haben.

Fakt war jedoch, dass sie sich absichtlich drückte, weil sie Angst vor dem hatte, was sie dort hören würde. Draco hatte ihr doch in etwa gesagt, was man über seine Todesseraktionen erfahren würde. Das reichte, da musste sie doch nicht noch mitgehen und zusehen, wie er von Angehörigen der Opfer angefeindet wurde. Zudem war Draco nicht der Einzige, der aussagen musste.

Auch ihre Freunde… und das war dann noch mehr Grund, zuhause zu bleiben. Es war abzusehen, dass auch sie die eine oder andere Leiche im Keller hatten. Wenn man das auch nicht als „Leiche", sondern als Heldentat verkaufen würde. Sie hatte immer wieder Andeutungen über Folter gehört… Wollte sie das ganz genau hören? Nein.

Und wenn doch… dann stünde sie zwischen den Stühlen und… nein. Sie blieb lieber zuhause, schonte ihre Nerven, fieberte friedlich vor sich hin und… irgendwann würde Draco ja zurückkommen.

Xxx

Da Zeugen nicht durch die Aussagen anderer beeinflusst werden sollten, mussten sie in einem gesonderten Raum warten, bis man sie aufrufen würde. Da man den Kriegsopfern nicht zumuten wollte, gemeinsam mit den Todesser-Kronzeugen zusammen in einem Raum zu sein, wurden beide Parteien getrennt untergebracht.

So dämmerte Draco gemeinsam mit Vater und Onkel in einer kleinen Kammer todmüde vor sich hin und gab sich Mühe, nicht vor seiner Aussage noch einzuschlafen.

Mit der zweieinhalbfachen Dosis Beruhigungsmittel abgefüllt, merkte er sogar selbst, wie langsam alles in ihm arbeitete, während die Welt um ihn herum am Morgen in Hektik ausgebrochen war. In aller Seelenruhe war er zuerst ins Bad und danach zum Frühstück geschlurft. War beim Kauen sogar kurz eingenickt und dann von einem ungeduldigen Rodolphus und einem hibbeligen Lucius ins Gericht geschleppt worden.

Seine Mutter war irgendwo in der Nähe. Sie war ganz sicher mitgegangen, da Draco aber zu träge war, um sich um Raum umzusehen, beließ er es dabei, das nur anzunehmen. Der Anwalt war vorhin bei ihm gewesen, um mit ihm noch einmal die gesamten Fragen durchzugehen.

Draco hatte brav geantwortet und sich Mühe gegeben, nicht zu langsam zu sprechen. Irgendwann war Lucius verschwunden, kam wieder, dann verschwand Rodolphus und schließlich, ungefähr gegen Mittag, wie Draco annahm, wurde er selbst abgeholt.

Ein wenig der Nervosität, die ihn noch am Vortag empfindlich geplagt hatte, schlich sich in sein Bewusstsein zurück. Es war nicht wirklich behaglich, dort zu stehen, kaum fähig, zwei zusammenhängende Sätze zu sprechen und erklären zu müssen, wer er war und wieso man ihn ruhig gestellt hatte.

Er hatte mit Fragen zu seinen Opfern gerechnet. Davor hatte er Angst gehabt: Dem Zauberergamott und den Zuschauern sagen zu müssen, was er getan hatte. Stattdessen verlief die Anhörung relativ zügig. So kam es ihm zumindest vor.  
Der Richter erklärte ihm, dass es darum ginge, herauszufinden, wie die Todesser mit Minderjährigen, ganz jungen Zauberern umgegangen wären und wie überhaupt Leute „überredet" wurden mitzumachen.

Draco erzählte von den Drohungen gegen ihn und seine Eltern, diversen Folterungen die er zu Beginn zur Einstimmung über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, den Sprüchen, die man ihm eingehämmert hatte, die „Übungsstunden", in denen ihm seine Tante das Töten beigebracht hatte, die Drogen und auch die Schmeicheleien, die Versprechungen und die Belohnungen, wenn er etwas gut gemacht hatte.

Er sollte aussagen, wie alt er gewesen war, als man ihn angeworben hatte und wie man mit ihm und den anderen jungen Männern umgegangen war. Seine Zeit in der Schule wurde thematisiert. Glücklicherweise gab es nur wenig Fragen zu dem, was er dort als Todesser gemacht hatte und dass er dort selbst teilweise noch viel jüngere Jugendliche als sich selbst zu Voldemort gebracht hatte.

Stattdessen fragte man nach seinen gesammelten Aussetzern, die in einem vorherigen Bericht von Madam Pomfrey dargestellt worden waren. Draco nickte ab und bestätigte, dass er seit über einem Jahr eine Therapie machen musste. Sein Anwalt fügte hinzu, dass die meisten anderen, die in seinem Alter mitgekämpft hatten, mittlerweile tot waren. Waren sie nicht als Kanonenfutter im Gefecht gestorben, hatten viele nach dem Krieg Selbstmord begangen. Diejenigen, die augenscheinlich unbeschadet geblieben waren, waren dennoch im Laufe des letzten Jahres durch anti-soziales Verhalten aufgefallen und mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten.

Draco hörte einige Male das Wort „Todesser-Syndrom", welches, wie der Anwalt sagte, all die Schwierigkeiten subsumierte, die der Dienst an Voldemort seine Anhänger gekostet hatte.

Zum Schluss fragte man ihn, wie er nun, mit Abstand, seine Vergangenheit bewerte. Draco murmelte mit schleppender Stimme, dass ihm alles sehr leid täte, er sich entschuldigen wollte und er die Dinge rückgängig machen würde, wenn er die Macht dazu hätte, da er die nicht hatte, wurde seine Erklärung mit einem Nicken vom Richter zur Kenntnis genommen und man schickte ihn aus dem Saal.

Danach wurde Draco entlassen. Er schlurfte benommen aus dem Raum und sollte ihm irgendjemand etwas Hässliches zugezischt haben, bemerkte er es zumindest nicht. Zu betäubt, zum Glück.

Xxx

Hermine fand die Männer im Salon.

Draco saß alleine in einer Chaiselongue und starte gedankenverloren auf seine Hände. Lucius und Rodolphus saßen in zu der Sitzgruppe gehörigen Sesseln daneben.

Der rotgoldene Schein der untergehenden Sonne tauchte den Raum in warmes Licht. Der Marmor leuchtete und die goldenen und silbernen Applikationen darauf reflektierten funkelnd die Sonnenstrahlen.

Die drei Männer saßen im Schatten. Aber auch näher an den hellen Fenstern sitzend hätten sie nicht heiter gewirkt.

Die Rücken rund, die Schultern hängend, schwiegen sie um die Wette und nippten nur dann und wann an…

„Willst du mit uns anstoßen?", durchbrach Lucius die Stille.

Hermine kam zögernd näher und beäugte die Flasche in seiner Hand voller Misstrauen.

Rodolphus hob den Kopf und grinste, es war zumindest anzunehmen, wenn man seine Augen ansah. Sein Mund war durch all den Bart kaum auszumachen. „Kürbissaft. Wir sitzen hier und spülen unseren Frust mit Kürbissaft hinunter."

Sie nickte, nahm wortlos die ihr von Lucius dargebotene Flasche und setzte sich neben Draco. „Und, wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Geht so", murmelte Rodolphus und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft.

„Wir wurden nicht verurteilt, das war ja klar… Aber wir haben… nun… uns wurden Auflagen erteilt, mit denen wir unseren guten Willen demonstrieren sollen."

„Was denn für Auflagen?"

„Vater und Rodolphus sollen wohltätige Arbeit leisten, sich sozial engagieren."

Rodolphus lachte leise. „Wohltätig… das Wohltätigkeitszentrum, weißt du noch, Lucius?"

„Ja." Lucius' Mund verzog sich zu seinem dünnen Grinsen. Für einen kurzen Moment stahl sich ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht, nur kurz, und verblasste Sekunden später zu Nostalgie und Wehmut. „Ja… damit ist nun aber Schluss. Endgültig… er… Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist weiter in Nurmengard und einige unserer Leute weiterhin in Askaban. Naja, sie können uns nicht alle einsperren. Es waren zu viele. Wer sollte denn dann noch arbeiten? Das halbe Ministerium wäre geräumt, wenn jeder nach Askaban oder Nurmengard käme, der mit den Todessern in Verbindung gestanden hat."

„Fragt sich nur, was wir stattdessen machen. Nicht?" Rodolphus seufzte. „Ich war, ja wie lang denn, vierzehn Jahre, glaube ich, in Askaban und danach… nun ja… da ist nicht wirklich viel übrig, was ich jetzt machen kann. Begnadigt hin oder her."

Lucius nickte langsam, strich sich über sein Gesicht und seufzte. „Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich jetzt… jetzt wieder zurück ins Ministerium kann. Die ganze Zeit war ich ja inoffiziell dort, aber… da haben sie mich ja auch gebraucht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nach dem Prozess überhaupt noch dort bin. Tja… das wird noch schwierig, falls nicht."

Hermine schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Sie kommen also schon wieder mit nichts davon." Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen, als Rodolphus und Lucius daraufhin nur gelassen mit den Achseln zuckten. „Und du?", fragte sie Draco.

„Ich?" Er richtete sich auf und wirkte über ihre Frage total überrascht. Beinahe so, als würde er sich wundern, dass er überhaupt zu diesem Thema befragt wurde. „Oh, ich… ähm… ich soll noch mindestens ein Jahr weiter in die Therapie gehen. Ein paar andere… die auch nicht volljährig waren, als sie angefangen haben, müssen das auch machen." Er verdrehte die Augen und verzog den Mund. „Ja… also vielleicht kann ich ja trotzdem die Schule fertig machen, sie haben nicht gesagt, dass ich weiterhin Vollzeit…"

„Jetzt bleibst du erst mal da!", fuhr Lucius dazwischen. „Du hast im Moment keine andere Aufgabe, als diese Therapie ernst zu nehmen. Du wirst schon früh und lange genug arbeiten können."

Hermine kannte die Diskussion schon. Draco hatte gehofft, dass er nach dem Prozess von seiner Therapie erlöst sein würde und endlich seinen Schulabschluss machen konnte. Es belastete ihn sehr, dass Hermine arbeitete und er nicht.

„Wo ist denn Narzissa?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln. Sie beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sah von rechts nach links, als erwarte sie, dass Dracos Mutter sich hier irgendwo hinter einem Sessel versteckt hatte.

„Oben", murmelte Draco. „Sie wollte sich etwas ausruhen. War die ganze Zeit im Gerichtssaal, jetzt geht's ihr nicht so gut."

Hermine nickte. Das konnte sie sich vorstellen. Auch wenn Draco selbst nichts zu dem gesagt hatte, was er hatte tun müssen, so hatte Narzissa doch sicher einiges aus den Aussagen ihres Mannes und der anderen Zeugen herausfiltern können. Und wer wusste, was sie über ihren Mann, ihren Schwager oder ihre Schwester gehört hatte?

Dies war nur ein Prozesstag von vielen. Zumindest Draco würde nicht weiter vor Gericht erscheinen müssen. Angesichts seiner angeschlagenen Psyche war versucht worden, das Ganze so schnell wie möglich für ihn durchzuziehen. Und jetzt?

Wenn jetzt allgemein bekannt war, zumindest bekannt sein könnte, wie grausam die Todesser wirklich gewesen waren und dass es Opfer auf beiden Seiten des Kampfs gegeben hatte?

Entweder würden die Leute Draco jetzt wirklich so hassen, wie er es befürchtet hatte, oder sie würden damit aufhören. Was sein würde, musste die Zeit zeigen.

Xxx

Abends am gleichen Tag wurde Draco von Lucius in das Esszimmer des Manors entführt. Nun, nicht im eigentlichen Sinne des Wortes. Genau genommen, würde es „mitgenommen" eher treffen.

Draco hatte im Salon gesessen und gedankenverloren in den kalten Kamin gestarrt. In seinen Gedanken sah er das Feuer natürlich. Es loderte so heiß, dass Draco trotz des kühlen Raumes zu schwitzen meinte.

Verstört, nicht wirklich ansprechbar, bemerkte er Lucius erst, als der ihn am Arm packte und ihn auf die Füße zog. „Komm", sagte sein Vater zu ihm. „Wir sollten reden…"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte seinen Vater über den Rand seines Eisbechers hinweg missmutig an. „Ich bin kein fünfjähriges Kind, Vater. Du kannst mich nicht mit Himbeereis oder Spielsachen aufmuntern."

Lucius verzog den Mund und hob eine Augenbraue. Ein mittlerweile recht vertrautes Anzeichen dafür, dass er eben doch der Meinung war, dass Draco sich wie ein Kind benahm und von diesem Umstand ziemlich genervt war. Statt einer entsprechenden Antwort schloss er die Augen und seufzte. „Glaub mir, Draco. Wenn ich könnte wie ich wollte, wäre das ein Tag, der wie geschaffen dafür wäre, mit meinem Sohn loszuziehen, um sich gemeinsam zu betrinken." Er öffnete die Augen wieder und ein Lächeln, halb ironisch, halb wehmütig, umspielte seine Lippen „Da wird das aber beide aus unseren eigenen Gründen nicht dürfen, müssen wir uns wohl hiermit begnügen." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Dracos Himbeereis mit Sahne und zog seinen eigenen Becher zu sich heran.

Allein aus Prinzip, weil alles andere viel zu freundlich für seine momentane Stimmung gewesen wäre, strafte Draco sein Lieblingseis aber weiterhin mit Nichtachtung. „Und wenn schon. Das ist mir egal, was wir tun sollten und was nicht. Dann lass uns doch was zu trinken besorgen. Heute halte ich dich bestimmt nicht auf."

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte seinen eben noch so enthusiastisch geschwungenen Löffel beiseite. Ein zutiefst begehrlicher Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. Ein Verlangen, das Draco allzu gut kannte und das ihm Angst machte. Lucius öffnete den Mund, atmete hörbar ein und hielt dann doch inne, sagte nicht, was ihm so überaus deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Er wollte trinken, hier und jetzt.

Draco war einen Herzschlag lang überzeugt, dass sein Vater aufstehen würde, um zu tun, was er tun wollte. Doch nur kurz währte dieser Moment. Einige Sekunden nur, dann entspannten sich Lucius' Züge wieder.

Er atmete tief durch und starrte durch Draco hindurch ins Leere. Sekunden später war wieder Leben in seinen Augen, seine eben verkrampfte Haltung lockerte sich. Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorne. „Nein, Draco." Er schüttelte den Kopf und holte erneut tief Luft, als sei der innere Kampf, den er eben mit sich selbst ausgetragen hatte, auch körperlich kräftezehrend gewesen. „Bitte, sag sowas nie wieder." Er hob seine Augen und bedachte Draco mit einem strengen, eindringlichen Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einmal nein sagen kann, wenn du mich wieder auf den Gedanken bringen solltest. Du hast mir mit diesem einen Satz wahrscheinlich schon für eine weitere Nacht den Schlaf geraubt. Also", seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem nicht von Herzen kommenden Lächeln, als er den Löffel hob und damit locker gegen Dracos Eisbecher tippte, „belassen wir es bei Eis. Es ist besser so."

Draco spürte, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden. Er nickte ergeben und zog den Becher nun doch näher zu sich. Das Gefühl, das sein Inneres auch ohne Himbeereis gefrieren ließ, war Scham. Vielleicht sogar Reue. Um sich nicht die Blöße einer Entschuldigung geben zu müssen, begann er stattdessen gehorsam, seinen Löffel mit Himbeereis zu füllen. Ein stilles Eingeständnis in die Bedingungen des anderen. Süßsaures Himbeereis brannte zart auf seiner Zunge und schmolz, um ihm herrlich sanft die Speiseröhre hinunterzurutschen. Er bohrte seinen Löffel erneut in die eisigen, rosa Kugeln und lud noch ein wenig wolkenweißer Schlagsahne auf. „Denkst du, du wirst es schaffen?", fragte er leise.

Sein Vater seufzte und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er gedehnt und fuhr etwas zögerlich, als wäre er sich selbst nicht sicher, was nun folgen sollte, fort: „Es ist nicht leicht. Ich war oft ganz knapp davor. Bei Geschäftsessen, Empfängen… Man bekommt ja immer etwas angeboten. Deine Mutter bewacht mich wie ein Auror, aber sie ist nicht immer da. Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie oft ich ganz knapp davor war… Und, nun, du hast meinen Ausrutscher ja mitbekommen. Seitdem kämpfe ich wieder jeden Tag mit mir. Es ist schwer, aber ich will durchhalten." Er zuckte mit den Achseln, hob den Kopf und bohrte seine eisgrauen Augen nun direkt in die Dracos. „Und wie ist es bei dir, wirst du es schaffen?"

Dracos Magen zog sich zusammen. Nicht wegen des kalten Himbeereises, das ihn zwar einerseits frösteln ließ, andererseits doch auch auf eine wunderbar vertraute Art innerlich wärmte, sondern wegen der brutalen Offenheit dieser Frage. Er saß hier, Lucius hatte ihn gefragt und er musste antworten. „ich bin nicht sicher. Manchmal ja, manchmal nein. Im Moment, also wirklich in dem Moment, wo ich hier sitze, da geht es." Er holte tief Luft, seufzte und beugte sich wieder über sein Eis, um wieder einen Löffel voll in den Mund zu schieben. „Meinst du die Pillen oder die Therapie?"

„Beides."

„Hmm… ich denke nicht so oft an die Pillen. Eigentlich vermeide ich es… sie… naja… sie sind etwas, das für mich fast so eng wie das Dunkle Mal an meinem Arm mit den Todessern zu tun hat. Wir haben sie ja ständig genommen, als ich dort war. So gesehen… ich will sie nicht mehr nehmen, weil ich Angst davor habe, mich wieder wie ein Todesser zu fühlen.

Aber klar, irgendwas anderes… das geht mir schon im Kopf rum. Naja, aber da ich Dank euch so dauerbewacht bin…", er sah auf und schenkte Lucius ein schwaches, doch warmherziges Lächeln, „da habe ich ja gar nicht die Gelegenheit dazu. Ist vielleicht auch ganz gut so.

Das andere, das ist schwieriger. An manchen Tagen", er zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln und konzentrierte sich darauf, nur das Eis vor ihm und überhaupt nichts anderes zu sehen. „Also an manchen Tagen, da geht es. Da muss ich nicht ständig an diese Dinge denken und an diesen Tagen will ich eigentlich schon noch was vom Leben haben. Das sind aber die wenigsten Tage. Die meisten Tage schäme ich mich so sehr, dass ich am liebsten sterben würde." Draco schob einen weiteren Löffel voll Eis in den Mund, ließ sich den herrlich bittersüßen Geschmack einen Moment auf der Zunge zergehen und wirklich, es schmeckte ihm, als er schluckte. Er behielt das für sich, weil schwierig zu erklären gewesen wäre, aber noch vor einem halben Jahr hatte jedes Eis für ihn gleich geschmeckt und es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, Speisen zu genießen.

„Naja, vielleicht wird es jetzt ja besser", sagte Lucius in einem für Draco recht kläglichen Versuch, aufmunternd zu klingen. „Nun ist der Prozess für dich vorbei und…"

„…alle wissen, was ich bin!" Er hob den Kopf und funkelte den betreten zur Seite sehenden Lucius herausfordernd an. „Bisher haben sie es ja alle nur geahnt, aber jetzt wissen sie, was die Todesser gemacht haben. Sicher, nun wird alles besser…"

„Sie wissen, dass du dazu gezwungen wurdest. Von Leuten wie mir!"

Draco hatte Lucius' ärgern wollen, herausfordern… wie so oft. Aber dass sein Vater nun so unbehaglich, ja, verschämt wirkte, beunruhigte ihn. „Ich… so hab ich das nicht gemeint."

„Ich aber", widersprach Lucius. „Und es ist wahr. Ich habe dir in unserem Haus beigebracht, andere Menschen umzubringen. Ich habe dich losgeschickt, um diese Dinge zu tun. Nun, ich war es nicht allein und ich habe ja auch auf die Anweisung eines anderen gehandelt, dennoch. Damit muss ich nun leben. Das ist meine Schuld dir gegenüber. Ich, wir… Mutter und ich, hätten viel früher etwas unternehmen sollen, um dich da rauszukriegen. Wir wussten aber nicht wie und… nun… uns hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst die Energie dafür gefehlt. Das tut mir leid."

Draco spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Verlegen senkte er den Blick auf den Tisch. Dass sein Vater sich bei ihm entschuldigte, dazu wollte ihm überhaupt nichts einfallen, was er hätte erwidern können, so nickte er nur und gab ein unbestimmtes „hmm" von sich.

„Als wir das erste Mal darüber gesprochen haben, direkt nach Kriegsende, da… Draco, Kopf hoch! Setz dich gerade hin und sieh mich an! Nein, ganz hoch den Kopf… du sollst mir in die Augen sehen. Sitz nicht da, als wärst du ein kleines Kind, das was kaputt gemacht hat… so… als wir das erste Mal nach Kriegsende darüber gesprochen haben, warst du sehr wütend. Verstehst du nun, warum der Dunkle Lord nicht gut für uns war und wieso wir dich dort nicht haben wollten?"

Draco war mittlerweile sicher feuerrot, so heiß wie seine Wangen und seine Ohren waren. Seine Augen brannten, waren trocken, doch er hielt Lucius' Blick stand. „Natürlich. Ich… ähm… danke."

„Wofür?"

Achselzucken. Draco beugte sich wieder über sein Eis, nahm den Löffel erneut in die Hand und stocherte in der weichen rosa Masse herum, die mittlerweile schon fast flüssig war. „Für… weil du mich da rausgeholt hast, obwohl ich es gar nicht wollte und auch für die Zeit danach und so. Du hattest es sicher auch nicht leicht und… hmm… ich denke, ich sollte dir irgendwie was dafür… geben."

„Werde du wieder gesund, das reicht mir vollkommen."

Draco nickte und wagte, den Kopf wieder zu heben. Er senkte ihn aber schnell wieder, denn wenn er sich nicht irrte, war Lucius selbst leicht rosa angelaufen. Sowas!

„Wieso?", fragte er, nachdem er nach einer Weile sein Eis gemeinsam mit der Sahne zu einer dickflüssigen, aber leckeren Brühe verrührt hatte.

„Wieso was?"

„Wieso bist du dort überhaupt hingegangen. Ich meine… zu… ihm?"

Lucius gab ein schnaubendes Geräusch von sich. „Merlin", stöhnte er und Draco hörte, wie er seinen Löffel klappernd auf dem Tisch ablegte. Er hob den Kopf, um seinen Vater anzusehen, der sich gerade mit beiden Händen über das leicht glänzende Gesicht wischte. „Warum?", wiederholte Lucius gedehntt, atmete schwer aus und setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Er schob sein halb leeren Eisbecher von sich weg – „Kann ich den haben?" - „Von mir aus, Draco." - und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch.

So blieb er bestimmt eine Minute sitzen und beobachtete Draco, wie er sich über die zweite Portion Eis hermachte. Er schien zu überlegen. Draco sah, als er einmal kurz den Kopf hob und Lucius einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf, wie dieser sich nervös die Hände knetete und seine Augen grüblerisch nach oben verdrehte.

„Nun… ich… dein Großvater, mein Vater also, war kein Todesser, das weißt du?"

Draco nickte und dachte wehmütig an die Zeiten zurück, als seine Großeltern noch gelebt hatten. Wie viele Jahre war das her, dass die beiden an Drachenpocken gestorben waren? Sechs – sieben?

Lucius rieb sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn, sinnierte noch einen Moment über das, was er sagen wollte, dann setzte er sich wieder in die unnatürlich förmliche Haltung und begann: „Ich war… achtzehn oder neunzehn, als ich beigetreten bin. Ich hatte in meiner Schulzeit natürlich schon einiges über… ihn… gehört und wie du dir denken kannst, wurden seine Ziele in meiner Familie sehr begrüßt… Auch in der deiner Mutter… aber, sie haben sich nie aktiv beteiligen wollen. Also die Blacks nicht und meine Eltern ebenfalls nicht. Ich empfand das damals als feige und inkonsequent.

Er, der Dunkle Lord, hatte schon damals diese Aura unendlicher Macht an sich… noch dazu sah er gut aus und war ein brillanter Redner.

Er war ein paar Mal bei den Blacks, um dort über seine Ziele zu reden und zu uns kam er auch. Da waren immer viele Menschen, die ihm zuhören wollten… Mich hat das damals sehr beeindruckt. Wir wussten wenig über seine Herkunft aber das war er sagte, war einfach überwältigend. So klar, so mächtig und… logisch war das alles. Ich weiß nicht, wie es auf jemanden gewirkt hätte, der anders erzogen worden war als ich, aber ich fühlte mich danach dazu verpflichtet, meinen Beitrag zu leisten. Ich fühlte mich wie ein… Kreuzritter.

Jemand, der für eine heilige Sache kämpfen muss, um das, was wichtig ist, vor einem falschen Glauben zu schützen.

Ich war wütend und habe nicht verstanden, wieso meine Eltern das nicht viel deutlicher unterstützen wollten. Ich denke auch heute noch, dass sie bestimmt nicht aus Gewissensbissen heraus gezaudert haben… Sie hatten wohl eher Angst, dass das Ganze strafrechtliche Konsequenzen haben könnte, solange er nicht offiziell an der Macht war. Wäre er das gewesen, wären sie sofort als seine treuesten Anhänger aufgetreten.

Nun… aber ich wollte dabei sein, für die gerechte Sache kämpfen und… verstehst du, Draco, ich war damals noch sehr jung. Sicher, älter als du, dennoch aus heutiger Sicht ein halbes Kind und ich empfand mein Leben als langweilig. Ich war der einzige Erbe einer reichen, uralten, reinblütigen Familie, verlobt mit einer Frau vergleichbarer Herkunft und… alles war so einfach und… langweilig.

Bellatrix war älter und bereits offiziell Todesserin. Sie hat deine Mutter und mich ein paar Mal zu seinen Treffen mitgenommen und irgendwann wollte ich dabei sein. Ich wollte nicht nur rumsitzen, reden und nichts tun, sondern… ja... ich denke, ich war wie ein kleiner Junge, der ein Abenteuer erleben will. Und als es dann soweit war, als ich aufgenommen wurde, ich habe mich wie ein mutiger Ritter aus einem Märchen gefühlt, der seine Angebetete vor Unheil beschützt.

Es ging langsam los. Nicht wie bei dir. Ich wurde langsam vorbereitet. Zu Beginn bestand meine Aufgabe vor allem aus Spionage. Dann sollte ich diese Leute, die ich ausspioniert habe, stoppen, indem ich Gedächtnisse löschte, Imperius-Flüche aussprach, Gegenstände stahl oder… ja, der eine oder andere Fluch, um einzuschüchtern. Ich musste die Leute nicht einmal verletzen. Ich sollte nur irgendwas kaputt machen, damit sie Angst bekamen. Das ging eine ganze Weile so, dann ging ich zu den ersten, richtigen Einsätzen mit. Nach und nach war ich so wild darauf geworden, auch kämpfen zu dürfen, dass ich mich richtig gefreut habe.

Man hat mir solang davon vorgeschwärmt, wie abenteuerlich und ehrenhaft das alles sei, bis ich ganz wild darauf war, mitzumachen. Als ich dann angefangen habe bei… richtigen Einsätzen, also Kämpfen mitzumachen, war ich davon überzeugt, dass es richtig war. Zu Beginn waren wir oft in der Überzahl, später nicht unbedingt und… nun… man verliert die Hemmungen dabei und sieht die anderen nur noch als Gegner… Wenn du dann so einen Gegner wehrlos vor dir hast, ist dir alles andere auch egal. Im Gegensatz zu dir hatte ich wohl das Glück, wobei ich es heute eher das Unglück nennen würde, sehr langsam hineinzuwachsen. Alles ging so schonend und fließend ineinander über, dass ich nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht habe. Auch als der Dunkle Lord dann verschwunden war. Ja, sicher, ich habe gesagt, ich hätte damit nichts zu tun. Wer würde schon freiwillig ins Gefängnis gehen? Ich nicht und schließlich warst du noch ein Baby und deine Mutter hat mich auch gebraucht. Nein… aber… ich denke, wirklich über ihn nachgedacht habe ich erst, als ich dann selbst in Askaban war. Nun… da hatte ich ja auch Zeit.

So… das ist mein Todesserleben, nun bist du dran. Wieso musstest gegen den Willen deiner Mutter beitreten?"

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht so rot war, wie seine glühenden Ohren vermuten ließen. „Weil ich dachte, du erwartest das von mir."

Lucius gab ein krächzendes Geräusch von sich. Draco hob zögerlich den Kopf und stellte beschämt fest, dass sein Vater ihn entgeistert anstarrte. „Weil ich das von dir erwarte? Draco, du... du warst gerade mal sechzehn geworden."

„Naja… aber… du warst ja weg und… Potter war dran schuld und Mutter… ähm… also ich hab gedacht, dass Mutter sich sicherer fühlt, wenn ich richtig kämpfen kann und dass du… ähm… naja… dass du stolz auf mich bist, wenn ich dich räche."

Lucius schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und verzog den Mund, als habe Draco gerade etwas ausgesprochen Dummes gesagt. „Draco, deine Mutter kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Die fühlt sich nicht sicher, wenn ein halbes Kind allein gegen den Orden kämpfen will. Wie hast du dir das überhaupt gedacht? Und wieso denkst du, dass du mich rächen musst?" Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, stöhnte und fuhr sich ächzend mit den Händen zuerst übers Gesicht und dann durch die Haare. „Und jetzt… ist dir wenigstens jetzt klar, dass das absoluter Unsinn war?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln und nickte gehorsam. „Ja, Vater."

„Gut, dann lass uns zurückgehen, bevor ich dir noch sage, dass ich damals noch viel dümmer war als du, denn vermutlich hattest du mit deiner Annahme über mich viel mehr recht, als ich es heute wahrhaben will."

Xxx

Draco rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sessel und betrachtete die Ohren des Hasen, mit dessen Ohren er spielte, nachdenklich. „Wissen Sie, an manchen, nein, eigentlich an den meisten Tagen, da fühle ich mich wie ein Außerirdischer."

„So?", fragte der Heiler und beugte sich soweit vor, dass er Dracos Kopf betasten konnte. Draco schrak unwillkürlich zurück, als der Heiler seinen Kopf berührte. „Schade", sagte er und ließ sich mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen zurück in seinen Sessel gleiten. „Ich habe gar keine Antennen gefunden."

Draco verzog das Gesicht wegen des dummen Witzes, rollte seinen Ärmel hoch und hielt dem Heiler das Dunkle Mal vor die Nase. „Sie gucken nicht richtig. Hier."

„Natürlich." Der Heiler nickte verstehend, wirkte aber für Dracos Empfinden ein wenig genervt. „So", begann er, nachdem er hörbar geschnaubt hatte, legte die Beine übereinander und legte die Hände locker im Schoß übereinander. „Sie sind ein Außerirdischer und tragen Ihre Antenne, also das, was Sie zum Außerirdischen macht und woran man Sie erkennt, auf Ihrem linken Unterarm…"

„Ja." Draco verdrehte die Augen über die nervtötende Angewohnheit des Heilers, jeden seiner Sätze einfach umzustellen und dann zu wiederholen.

„Also, es ist so", begann Draco, zog den Hasen enger an seinen Bauch, „ich bin kein normaler Mensch mehr. Ich bin nicht mehr wie die", er deutete mit seinem Finger auf das Fenster und der Heiler nickte, da er offensichtlich verstanden hatte, dass Draco jeden meinte, der sich außerhalb dieser Station befand.

Schwer atmend strich sich Draco eine imaginäre Strähne aus der Stirn. Er spürte, dass seine Finger leicht feucht waren, merkte, dass er zu zittern begann, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es ging, es war auszuhalten, er wurde besser darin, sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Worum es geht ist, dass… Ich habe Dinge erlebt und getan, die für den Stamm, auf meinem Heimatplaneten", er ließ von Harvey ab, um mit den Händen Anführungszeichen nachzuahmen, „von dem ich komme, passend waren. Ähm… ja. Also, nicht jeder auf dem Planeten hat das gemacht und wir haben da auch nicht groß drüber geredet… aber innerhalb von meinem Stamm, da war das halt so, deswegen wurde es auch nicht weiter hinterfragt. Tja, es war halt so. Das was ich gemacht habe, das war auf diesem Planten halt so. Da hat das gepasst."

Draco seufzte und verzog den Mund und schloss die Augen. „Aber mein Stamm wurde getötet und ich musste meinen Heimatplaneten verlassen. Einerseits freut mich das, denn dort will ich nicht mehr sein, andererseits bin ich nun gezwungen, an einem Ort zu sein, an dem mich niemand versteht. Es ist nicht einfach eine andere Sprache, die könnte man ja lernen, ich bin eher von innen heraus anders. Also, selbst wenn ich versuche, so zu sein wie die anderen, wird es trotzdem nie passen, weil ich nicht für diesen Ort geschaffen bin."

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich kann mich vielleicht wirklich irgendwann in diese Gesellschaft hier integrieren, aber ich werde nie dazu gehören. Inklusion ist unmöglich. Es wird Dinge geben", er grinste schief und hob seine „Antenne" hoch, „die mich immer von den anderen trennen werden. Es ist nicht nur ein Zeichen, es steht für all das, was ich erlebt habe, das mich verändert hat. In mir ist ein Außerirdischer herangewachsen, hat den alten Draco aufgefressen und den neuen - Entschuldigung, Sir - ausgeschissen. Das bin ich, ein Haufen Außerirdischenscheiße der stinkt, fault und vielleicht mit viel gutem Willen irgendwo einen Platz finden wird, wo er nicht allzu sehr auffällt, aber da wird der Scheißhaufen immer noch stinken, verstehen Sie? Ich werde nie dazu gehören. Nicht, weil ich nicht will, nicht, weil die anderen nicht wollen, sondern weil ich einfach zu anders und von innen heraus zu verfault bin, um auf diesen Planeten zu passen."

„Haben Sie es denn überhaupt versucht? Wann haben Sie denn im letzten Jahr irgendjemand außerhalb dieses Krankenhauses und des Manors die Chance gegeben, Sie nicht als Außerirdischen zu sehen?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Deutlicher. Haben Sie sich im letzten Jahr überhaupt mit irgendjemand unterhalten, der nicht auf dieser Station oder in Ihrem Zuhause ist?"

Draco schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. „Worüber soll ich mich denn mit anderen unterhalten? Wie stellen Sie sich das überhaupt vor? Denken Sie wirklich, ich könnte einfach losgehen, mich irgendwohin setzen und ein unverfängliches Gespräch beginnen? Das wird toll!

Die Leute erzählen mir dann von Partys, ihren Jobs und ihren Urlauben und ich erzähle ihnen, wie ich mal mit den Todessern verreist bin. Zum Beispiel damals, als ich mit Marcellus in Russland war. Wir haben zuerst jeder eine Flasche Wodka gesoffen und dann drum gewettet, wer in der nächsten halben Stunde die meisten Leute erschießen kann. Ich hab gewonnen. Ja, jede Wette, da mache ich mir bestimmt Freunde, wenn ich das herum erzähle.

Danach unterhalten wir uns über Kochrezepte und dann erzähle ich, dass ich auch gut mit einem Messer handwerken kann. Vor allem wenn's drum geht, Menschen zu erlegen. Sicher… das… das wollen die sicher hören. Das…"

Draco brach ab. Er hatte sich in immer schnellerem Tempo in Rage geredet und sich letztendlich vollkommen in dem Bericht verloren. Nun war er außer Atem und schwitzte. Der Heiler legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ruhig zu, wie Draco sich die Hände vor das nasse Gesicht legte. Der Film begann… Er stand inmitten einer russischen Zauberer-Einkaufsstraße, die Wodka-Flasche in der einen, die Pistole in einer anderen Hand. Jemand schrie…

„Draco!"

Der Druck auf der Schulter wurde stärker.

„Draco!"

Draco schwamm zwischen dem Flashback und dem Zimmer. Er hörte Schreie. Seine Hände waren feucht. Er nahm sie vom Gesicht und sah, dass sie feucht und rot von frischem Blut waren.

„Draco. Sie sind hier und hier ist alles ruhig. Draco!

Sie… entschuldigen Sie. Ich habe Sie vorhin nicht richtig verstanden. Was hat Ihre Mutter gestern getan?"

Draco schluckte, schwamm weiter, wiegte sich.

„Draco! Ich habe es vergessen, was hat Ihre Mutter gestern getan?"

„Sie…" Kopfschmerzen, sie pochten in heftiger Beharrlichkeit von innen gegen seine Schläfen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, trotz des Wirrwarrs, das im Moment in seinem Geist herrschte, Gedanken zu formulieren. „Sie…", seine Zunge war träge und schwer. Es war anstrengend, körperlich anstrengend und geistige Schwerstarbeit, diesen Satz zu sprechen. „Wir… wir haben zusammen ein Stück am Flügel gespielt."

„Ah… sehr schön. Welches?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht genau. Hermine hat mir doch mal dieses Buch geschenkt… ich, ich weiß nicht von wem es ist. Es… es war ganz nett." Der Flashback war vorbei und Draco dachte daran, ob er sich nicht doch an den Namen des Komponisten erinnern könnte. „Die haben alle so komische Namen, wissen Sie? Die kann ich mir schwer merken.

Aber… nein, um zum Thema vorhin zurückzukommen. Mich versteht niemand. Wie auch, sowas kann keiner verstehen. Das will keiner verstehen. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht mehr und… egal wen ich jemals treffen werde. Entweder wissen sie es schon, oder sie werden es irgendwann herausfinden und dann? Das ist etwas, diese Zeit, die immer zwischen mir und den anderen stehen wird. Das… da kommt man einfach nicht dran vorbei."

Der Heiler hatte von ihm abgelassen. Er saß wieder entspannt in seinem Sessel, die Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet und den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Seine Miene war freundlich, einladend und aufmerksam. „Gibt es denn gar nichts anderes, das man über Sie sagen kann? Stellen Sie sich vor, dass Sie zufällig ein paar Schulfreunde treffen. Warum müssen Sie denn von der Todesserzeit erzählen? Sind Sie denn immer Todesser gewesen und war das wirklich alles, was Sie jemals getan haben? Sie sollten sich selbst die Chance geben, in sich mehr zu sehen als nur das."

„Ja, sicher", schnarrte Draco verärgert. „Natürlich… die werden sich um mich reißen. Hören Sie! Ich habe mitten in der großen Halle einen Mitschüler getötet… Und alle haben zugesehen. Ich… ich... zwei Lehrer. Und ich habe gefoltert und… ich…", der Klang seiner Stimme wechselte von wütend zu verzweifelt. Er war immer noch laut, doch jetzt flehte er den Heiler regelrecht an. „Das wissen doch alle. Wie soll ich denn jemals wieder mit jemandem, der mich aus der Schule kennt, reden… Die haben das doch alle gesehen und jetzt der Prozess…"

„Dieselben Mitschüler, die seit der sechsten Klasse gesehen haben, wie es Ihnen von Woche zu Woche schlechter ging und rein gar nichts getan haben. Die Ihnen nicht geholfen und nicht beigestanden haben. Hören Sie… Ich sehe durchaus, dass das furchtbar schwer sein muss, sich nach allem passiert ist, diesen Menschen zu stellen. Aber was immer Sie auch getan haben. Sie sind nicht schuld!"

„Ja, ja…" Draco zog die Knie an die Brust und umschlang sie. Harvey fest in seinen Händen. Diesen dämlichen Spruch hörte er seit Monaten und er hasste ihn zutiefst. Nicht schuld. Von wegen.

„Draco! Ja, Sie haben böse Dinge getan, aber Sie sind kein böser Mensch! Natürlich sind das Dinge, die zwischen Ihnen und den anderen stehen werden. Sie haben Dinge getan, die grausam sind und andere abstoßen, aber… Sie sind mehr als das."

Draco schüttelte voll Abneigung und Ekel den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre verurteilt worden. Dann wäre ich im Gefängnis und der Rest der Welt hätte seine Ruhe."

„Im Gefängnis, wo Sie sich bis zum Ende Ihres Lebens vor den anderen Menschen verstecken könnten", höhnte der Heiler mit deutlichem Spott in der Stimme. „Ja, das würde Ihnen gefallen. Sie könnten von morgens bis abends Ihrem Selbsthass frönen und jeder Anforderung, die man an Sie stellt, ausweichen. Nun, Sie sind aber nicht in Askaban und es ist keine Option, den Rest Ihres Lebens irgendwo alleine in einer dunklen Kammer, oder auch nur hier in der Klinik zu verbringen. Irgendwann müssen Sie wieder raus und Sie müssen mit anderen Leuten reden und Sie müssen sich allem stellen, was da draußen auf Sie warten mag. Das mag weder einfach noch angenehm sein, aber Sie müssen sich damit abfinden, dass Ihr Leben weitergeht und Sie irgendetwas damit anfangen müssen."

Draco schniefte und der Heiler legte ihm ein Taschentuch auf den Boden. Als das zum ersten Mal geschehen war, hatte der Heiler es ihm direkt in die Hand geben wollen, doch Draco hatte es immer nur wütend weggeschlagen und war aus dem Raum gestürmt. Das war zu offensichtlich. Wenn es etwas abseits von ihm lag, wenn er selbst entscheiden konnte, ob und wann er es nahm, und ob der Heiler es sah, fiel es ihm leichter, sich helfen zu lassen.

Er schnäuzte sich und war ein wenig froh, dass der Heiler schon weitersprach und nicht auf Dracos Tränen einging. „Sie waren sehr jung. Sie sind doch immer noch sehr jung. Viel zu jung, um sich jetzt schon aufzugeben, weil Sie Angst vor der Welt da draußen haben. Es wurde in letzter Zeit viel über die Praktiken berichtet, mit denen man junge Leute wie Sie abgerichtet hat wie Hunde. Die Leute reden darüber… Viele können das Problem sehr differenziert sehen. Nicht alle, aber ich denke, es wird einige geben, die werden Ihnen eine Chance geben und nicht denken, dass das alles Ihre Schuld war."

„Aber es ist eigentlich gar mal eine Frage der Schuld oder des Warums. Ich habe diese Dinge einfach getan und andere, also zum Beispiel…" Draco kratzte sich am Kinn, überlegte einen Moment und deutete dann mit dem Finger auf den Heiler. „Sie! Sie nicht! Ganz egal warum, ich habe Menschen getötet, ich habe eine Frau verge… Sie wissen schon… Und diese Kinder… Sie nicht. Also ganz egal warum, es hat mich verändert und es ist in mir drin. In Ihnen nicht, deswegen bin ich anders. Vielleicht kann ich mich irgendwie anpassen und vieles verbergen, aber in mir drinnen, bin ich immer noch anders und alles, was ich tun kann ist, es nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. Ich werde nie wieder irgendwo dazugehören."

Der Heiler stöhnte, warf sein Klemmbrett auf den Boden und sah Draco kopfschüttelnd an. „Sie sind aber auch ein harter Brocken! Ich denke der Rest der Menschheit könnte machen was er wollte, Sie würden denen immer noch keine Chance geben!"

Draco richtete sich auf und musterte den Heiler prüfend. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Der Heiler atmete tief durch und Draco hatte das eigenartige Gefühl, dass er sich gerade große Mühe geben musste, nicht genervt zu klingen. „Ich meine, dass ich langsam das Gefühl habe, dass Sie sich selbst als Monster, oder von mir aus auch Außerirdischer, sehen wollen."

Draco hob zum Protest an, doch der Heiler brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen und erklärte weiter: „Es ist vielleicht eine Form der Selbstbestrafung, dass Sie in sich selbst nur das Allerschlechteste sehen. Aber, Draco, Sie sind doch nicht nur das. Sie sind ein intelligenter, gutaussehender, junger Mann, der durchaus sehr nett sein kann, wenn er will. Wenn Sie ständig nur an ihre Todesserzeit denken und davon reden, wie sollen dann andere in Ihnen mehr sehen? Sie haben Ihre Vergangenheit, das ist wahr. Aber Sie sind mehr als das und das sollten Sie sich selbst eingestehen. Auch im Umgang mit anderen.

Sie sind im Moment sehr auf sich selbst bezogen und quälen sich leidenschaftlich damit, sich immer wieder Ihre schlimmsten Taten vor Augen zu führen. Natürlich kann man so etwas nicht vergessen, natürlich hat Sie das alles geprägt aber, Draco, wenn Sie wieder gesund werden wollen, dann müssen Sie lernen, auch wieder an andere Dinge zu denken. Sie sind mehr als ein Todesser, viel mehr. Das ist nur ein ganz kleiner Teil, der zwar sehr mächtig wurde, aber noch nicht einmal von Ihnen selbst geschaffen wurde und Sie deswegen auch nicht als Mensch ausmacht.

Akzeptieren Sie, dass Sie gut sein können. Gestehen Sie sich zu, an etwas anderes zu denken als an diese Dinge."

Der Heiler griff nach einem Stift, riss ein Stück Pergament ab und kritzelte ein paar Worte darauf. „So", sagte er und überreichte Draco die Nachricht. „Lesen Sie!"

„Gutschein für einen Tag ohne Todessergedanken." Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll das?"

„Das stecken Sie nun ein und halten sich daran. Ich erlaube Ihnen heute einen ganzen Tag lang nicht an Ihre Todesservergangenheit zu denken. Stattdessen werden Sie sich hinsetzen und mir fünf Dinge aufschreiben, die Sie gut können und danach werden Sie mir fünf gute Eigenschaften von sich aufschreiben. Das wird Ihre Hausaufgabe für heute sein."

Draco stöhnte, was dem Heiler ein hinterhältiges Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. „Das ist mir schon klar, dass Sie lieber etwas anderes machen würden. Aber nein… ich denke, wir sollten Ihnen langsam dabei helfen festzustellen, dass Sie vielleicht doch vom gleichen Planeten wie die anderen Menschen stammen."

Draco verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie kriegen Geld dafür, mir so etwas einzureden. Schon klar, aber sagen Sie mal, Sir, woran soll ich denn denken, wenn Sie mir die Todessererinnerungen verbieten wollen?"

Der Heiler schenkte Draco ein warmes Lächeln und tätschelte ihm kameradschaftlich das Knie. „Vielleicht zur Abwechslung mal an andere, statt immer nur an sich selbst."

Xxx

Hermine und Draco waren gemeinsam in seinem Zimmer. Draco hatte einen Zauberstab, Hermines Zauberstab, um genau zu sein. Ihm selbst war es nach wie vor verboten, eine solche potentielle Waffe zu besitzen. Genau genommen war es ihm sogar verboten, einen Zauberstab ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis der Heiler auch nur anzufassen.

Trotzdem hatte er sie heute hingebungsvoll und hartnäckig angebettelt, sich ihren Stab ausleihen zu dürfen, als sie nach Hause gekommen war. Heute war Hermines Geburtstag und er hätte etwas für sie vorbereitet, dass er unbedingt mit Magie verfeinern müsste.

Sie hatte gezögert, doch da er ihres Erachtens schon die ganze Woche relativ ruhig gewesen war, war sie das Risiko eingegangen. Außerdem musste sie ihn bei Laune halten. Ihre Freunde wollten sie morgen zur Feier ihres zwanzigsten Geburtstages ausführen und das würde sicher so lange dauern, dass Hermine die Nacht entweder im Grimmauldplatz oder im Fuchsbau verbringen wollte. Und Draco hasste es ja schon, wenn sie nur für einige Stunden ohne ihn zu ihren Freunden ging…

Doch Hermine wollte gehen, unbedingt, denn wann Harry wieder die „Weasley-Genehmigung" bekommen würde, zu einer Party zu gehen, war ungewiss. Bisher erlaubten sie ihm ja noch nicht einmal wieder arbeiten zu gehen. Insgesamt also war es ratsam, den Frieden nicht zu gefährden. So durfte Draco um sie herum schalten und walten, während Hermine mit Magengrummeln hoffte, keinen Fehler begangen zu haben.

„Darf ich gucken?"

„Nein!"

„Wann denn?"

„Gleich."

Hermine brummelte verstimmt, obwohl sie das Ganze im Moment eigentlich recht lustig fand. Draco hatte ihr vorhin eine Augenbinde umgebunden und sie dann mit sich in sein Zimmer gezogen. Dort hatte er sie aufs Bett geschubst und seitdem saß sie hier und hörte gespannt zu, wie er im Raum herum rumorte und geheimnisvolle Sachen tat.

Etwas rumpelte, Draco fluchte leise und Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, unter der Binde durch vielleicht doch ein wenig von dem zu erhaschen, was er da trieb.

„Nicht schummeln!" Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als sie auf einmal seine Hände an ihrem Gesicht spürte und atmete erst einen Moment später aus, als ihr klar wurde, dass er lediglich die Augenbinde zurecht zog. „Kleine Betrügerin", raunte er verschwörerisch, küsste ihre Wange und entfernte sich wieder.

Hermine wandte sich grinsend in die Ecke, in der sie Draco vermutete: „Hey, heute ist mein Geburtstag. Ich bin schon Zwanzig und wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann hast du hier eine alte Oma sitzen, bevor du fertig bist!"

„Na, bevor du Oma wirst, werden wir noch andere Dinge tun müssen als warten", kam die lachende Antwort direkt vor ihr. Es zischte mehrere Male…

„Draco?"

„Warts ab… wird dir gefallen!" Etwas raschelte, es klapperte wieder, dann begann das Bett unter Hermine zu wackeln. Draco war neben sie gesprungen. „Okay, ich zieh dir gleich die Binde weg. Du warst brav, du hast nichts gesehen?"

„Nein, nun mach schon endlich!"

Seine Hand an ihren Schläfen, ein kurzer Ruck und… es wurde Licht. Im ersten Moment sah Hermine gar nichts. Es war recht dunkel im Zimmer und ihre Augen brannten, weil Draco die Binde vorhin ein wenig zu fest gebunden hatte. Sie rieb sich die kratzenden Augen und ächzte, dann blinzelte sie angestrengt in den halbdunklen Raum hinein.

„Das ist…." Sie verengte die Augen, rieb sich wieder darüber und spähte aufgeregt im Raum umher… „Wow!"

Draco stand vor ihr, grinste selbstgefällig und nickte bestätigend, offenbar vollkommen zufrieden mit sich. In seiner Hand hielt er Hermines Zauberstab. Draco hatte gezaubert, natürlich, das wusste sie. Doch dass er dadurch auch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „bezaubernd" sein konnte, sie verzaubern konnte, hätte sie nicht erwartet.

Dennoch war „bezaubernd" das einzige Wort, das ihr im Moment einfallen wollte.

Er hatte den Boden verzaubert, so dass sich nun statt dickem Teppich und Stein, saftiges Gras vor ihr erstreckte. Die Illusion war nicht perfekt, aber für Hermine perfekt genug. So war es vielleicht als Fehler anzusehen, dass zwischen den weißen Lilien, die am Boden wuchsen, Dracos Socken, Bücher und diverse Zeitschriften herumlagen, doch wen störte das?  
Ja, sicher, die Wände waren trotz der Nachthimmelillusion und der beschworenen Bäume noch zu erkennen. Man sah, dass sie nicht wirklich nachts im Wald saßen. Aber was war das schon im Vergleich zu den hunderten von Glühwürmchenlichtern, die überall frei im Raum herum schwebten?

Kleine, weiße Lichtkügelchen, die den Anschein erweckten, als seien die Sterne vom Firmament gefallen und würden nun in dieser Waldlichtung um sie herum ihre Bahnen weiterziehen.

Hermine quiekte entzückt, als sie den künstlichen Mond bemerkte, den Draco apfelsinengroß, hell und klar über ihnen beschworen hatte.

Dort, wo Draco stand, hatte er eine Decke ausgebreitet, auf der auf feinstem Silbergeschirr allerhand Speisen drapiert waren. Da waren Teller mit Brot, Käse, kaltem Hähnchen, Obst, Schälchen mit Soße und allerlei andere Dinge, die sich für dieses Picknick im Zimmer eigneten.

In der Mitte des ganzen stand ein reichlich krummer, mit Schokoladensahne überzogener Kuchen, der von zwanzig Kerzen erleuchtet wurde. Jedenfalls schien es Hermine logisch, dass es zwanzig waren, den in seiner Mitte war mit heller Sahne eine unförmige Zwanzig platziert.

Und zwischen alledem stand Draco und strahlte mindestens zehnmal so eifrig wie der Mond über ihm und all die herunter geregneten Sterne zusammen. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Unfassbar!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, trat vorsichtig in die Lichtung hinein und setzte sich dorthin, wo Draco zwei leere Teller und Kristallkelche hingestellt hatte.

Er kicherte wie ein kleiner Junge, hüpfte neben sie und deutete, noch mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand, auf den Kuchen in der Mitte. „Na, was sagst du?"

Hermine überlegte, wie sie galant formulieren könnte, dass sie den Hauselfen mehr zugetraut hätte, doch sie kam nicht dazu, diesen peinlichen Gedanken auszusprechen, denn schon kam ihr ein vor Stolz platzender Draco zuvor. „Den hab ich gemacht. Ganz alleine… Also heute Mittag in der Klinik... Ich muss doch… ähm…kochen. Ja… und da hab ich gesagt, also ich will nicht einfach kochen, ich will für meine Hermine einen Geburtstagskuchen machen."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. „Du hast mir einen Kuchen gebacken?"

Draco wackelte selbstgefällig mit dem Kopf und grinste blöde. „Ja, klar… Probier mal!" Er fuhr mit dem Finger über ein besonders unförmiges verstrichenes Stück Sahne und hielt ihr seine süße Beute vor den Mund. „Lutschen…" Ein unanständiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seine Lippen aus. „Und du weißt, ich mag es, wenn du schluckst!"

Hermine hätte jetzt etwas Schnippisches, Eloquentes erwidere sollen, doch leider wurde ihr, kaum dass sie ihre Lippen geöffnet hatte, schon buchstäblich der Mund gestopft. Sie wollte ihn vorwurfsvoll ansehen, wirklich. Doch wie konnte sie, wenn er so stolz strahlte und seine Augenbrauen verzückt spielen ließ, als sie ihm tatsächlich den Finger ab…lutschte.

Befriedigt mit sich selbst, zog er seinen Finger wieder hinaus und setzte sich neben ihr bequem zurecht. „Na, was sagst du. Lecker, oder?"

„Stimmt… das schmeckt also… gut!" Das musste sie leider gestehen. Die Sahne hatte… gut geschmeckt. Fein abgewogen, zart und schokoladig. „Seit wann kannst du eigentlich backen?", setzte sie ein kleines bisschen verdrießlich hinzu. Deutlich genug, um Draco ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf die Lippen zu zaubern. „Ja, da staunst du wohl. Schon länger, mein Schatz…. Kochen ist ganz einfach. Wenn du Zaubertränke brauen kannst, kannst du das auch."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht kochen."

„Weiß ich."

„Sag das nochmal und ich verpetze dich bei deinen Eltern."

Draco lachte auf und winkte gelassen ab. „Als ob die dir glauben würden. Lass es gut sein, ich werde auch niemandem verraten, was für eine Niete du bist."

Hermine seufzte. Natürlich, wann würde sich Draco je eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, um in irgendetwas besser zu sein als sie? Es ging ihm doch nur darum, wieder angeben zu können. Andererseits – sie fuhr mit den Fingern über einen anderen Sahneberg - gab es weit weniger schmackhafte Varianten, mit ihr zu konkurrieren.

Statt also Draco aufs Brot zu schmieren, dass sein Werk in Form und Aussehen noch verbesserungswürdig war, ließ sie sich von ihm Kuchen, Pasteten und Würstchen auf ihren Teller legen.

Eine Weile lang saßen sie so da, schweigend, essend und behaglich in der Erinnerung an ihr erstes Date im Wald versunken.

Wie lange war diese Nacht im Januar nun her, als er ihr dieses absolut lächerliche, nutzlose und wunderbare Telefonbuch geschenkt hatte? Fast zwei Jahre? Unfassbar... ebenso unfassbar, was seit dem alles passiert war und am aller unfassbarsten – so dumm dieses Wort auch war, in diesem Zusammenhang wäre kein anderes passender gewesen - dass sie ein Paar geworden und immer noch zusammen waren.

Danach, als Hermine ihr Geschenk ausgepackt hatte und fassungslos auf ihren ersten, eigenen Laptop starrte, verblasste sein bisher so sonniges Strahlen. Sie bemerkte es nicht sofort. Von Draco einen Laptop zu bekommen, war zu schockierend, um den unbehaglichen Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken, mit dem er sie ansah.

Immerhin glaubte sie ihm jetzt, dass die Heftchen, die sie unter seinem Bett gefunden hatten, wirklich Elektro-Hefte waren und nicht etwa verwandelte Männermagazine. Er hatte sich informiert. Hermine unterdrückte ein allzu hingerissenes Lächeln. Er hatte sich heimlich mit diesen Heften ins Bad geschlichen um zumindest ansatzweise zu verstehen, was er ihr schenken könnte. Manchmal war er richtig süß…

Erst als sie das Gerät eine Weile betastet und begutachtet hatte, bemerkte sie, wie ernst er geworden war. „Was ist denn los? Machst du dir Sorgen, dass er im Manor nicht funktioniert?"

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf, schnaubte und presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ach, das wird er auch. Ich habe Wege gefunden, um die Magie soweit bündeln zu können, dass ich immer wieder Löcher in Räumen finde, wo ich solche Elektrosachen bedienen kann." Und fröhlich nickte sie sich selbst zu, klappte den Laptop auf und klimperte munter auf der Tastatur herum. Einfach nur so zum Spaß, weil sie das nun konnte.

Draco sagte nichts dazu. Er hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und soweit sich das im Licht der künstlichen Nachtsterne beurteilen ließ, war er recht blass um die Nase.

„Was ist denn?" Sie legte den Laptop beiseite, beugte sich vor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist was passiert? Geht's dir nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch… aber dir geht's nicht gut."

Ihre Hand sank herab. Hermine legte den Kopf schief, setzte sich aufrecht vor ihn und runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso denn? Hast du…?" Ihr Kopf ruckte in Richtung der ausgebreiteten Speisen und ihre Mundwinkel sanken nach unten, als sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihre Magen ausbereitete. „Hast du irgendwas in das Essen rein?"

„Ach, Quatsch." Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er, atmete wieder tief durch und durchbohrte sie förmlich mit seinen Augen. „Erzähl mir von Weasley."

Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie sank langsam in sich zusammen und schlang die Arme um sich, denn sie fröstelte. „Wieso?"

Wieder seufzte Draco. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und sie glaubte, er wollte ihre Wange streichen, weshalb sie ihm ihren Kopf zudrehte, als seine Finger ihr Gesicht berührten. Doch statt dort zu verharren, fuhren seine Finger langsam über ihre Wangen, den Hals hinab, bis sie den Anhänger an ihrer Kette berührten. „Weil du das da immer noch trägst. Ich denke, er scheint dir immer noch sehr wichtig zu sein und ich… ich… naja…" Er zuckte unglücklich mit den Schultern und atmete fast so schwer wie Hermine, deren Brustkorb sich bei der Erwähnung von Ron schmerzhaft zusammen presste. „Wir haben die letzten Monate immer nur von mir geredet, jetzt bist du dran. Wie geht es denn dir?"

„Wieso?" Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf die Idee?"

Irrte sie sich, oder überzog da wirklich ein sanftes Rosa seine eben noch so blassen Wangen. Er grinste schief, atmete tief und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs mondhelle Haar. „Ja, weißt du, sie haben mir im Krankenhaus gesagt, dass ich viel zu oft an mich denke und, ähm… was ich so erlebt habe. Sie denken, dass ich jetzt alt genug bin, um auch mal an andere zu denken und was die so erlebt haben."

Er seufzte und rutschte ein wenig näher zu dir. „Ich will lernen, mich um andere zu kümmern. Deswegen frage ich. Wir haben jetzt die ganzen Monate immer nur über mich geredet. Ich schulde dir locker zwanzig Monate Zuhörzeit. Also, fang an!" Und mit diesen Worten grinste er ihr ermutigend zu, setzte sich locker im Schneidersitz zurecht und nahm sich ein weiteres Stück des selbstgebackenen Überraschungskuchens.

Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Moment ebenso auf dem Präsentierteller, wie das von Draco gebackene Geschenk. „Tja…", begann sie unbehaglich und erwog, einen drastischen Mirgäneanfall vorzutäuschen. Aber nein, das wäre wohl doch zu offensichtlich. „Ich… was meinst du denn?"

„Vermisst du ihn?", fragte er und senkte den Kopf. Vermutlich, weil er ihre Antwort fürchtete und ihr Gesicht nicht sehen wollte, wenn sie einmal mehr sagte, dass er nicht mit Ron mithalten konnte.

Doch so einfach war das nicht. „Ich… ja. Immer… aber es ist schwer. Ich vermisse ihn, aber offen gesagt, denke ich nicht gerne über ihn nach."

„Warum nicht?"

Hermine seufzte, biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss die Augen. „Ron ist… er war mein bester Freund und mein erster richtiger Freund. Ich war lange in ihn verliebt und… als wir dann zusammen waren, das war schön, aber jetzt ist er tot und ich lebe noch… wegen dir."

Sie öffnete die Augen nur wenig, doch die Gefahr, seinem Blick begegnen zu müssen, bestand sowieso nicht. Er hatte den Kopf auf seinen Knien abgelegt und starrte mit leerem Blick ins Nichts.

„Und… diese Sache mit… Greyback. Das… das war das schlimm, aber… ich wollte doch nicht, dass Ron deswegen zum Mörder wird." Hermines Stimme erstarb, ihr Atem flatterte, ihr Körper schauderte und ein Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, als ob es im Zimmer gerade um einige Grad kälter geworden wäre. „Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er das nicht tun muss. Dass ich nicht will, dass er da mitmacht und dann…

Also, wenn er nie bei den Ordensleuten mitgemacht hätte, dann würde er vielleicht noch leben. Ich hätte es verhindern können. Ich hätte ihm nur sagen müssen…"

„Hättest du nicht", wisperte er tonlos, ohne sie anzusehen. „Wir… ich.. er wurde nicht deswegen ausgesucht. Er war einfach nur da, das ist schon der Grund. Ich musste jemand aussuchen und er lag direkt vor mir. Er hatte einfach Pech und du… ich… du hattest Glück, weil ich dich morgens gesehen habe und dachte, dass ich dir was schulde. Du wusstest ja gar nichts und… ich… das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun."

Etwas sehr Schweres, nahezu Erdrückendes legte sich ihr um den Brustkorb. Wie die Faust eines Riesen, die sie umschloss und sie mit zunehmender Kraft zusammenquetschte. „Ich… ich lebe noch und er nicht und ich denke manchmal…" Sie brach ab und holte tief Luft für das Geständnis, das sie so lange in sich verborgen hatte, dass es jetzt, da es heraus musste, fast körperliche Schmerzen verursachte, als sie es aus ihren innersten Gedanken löste. „Ich fühle mich, als ob ich mir durch Rons Tod mein Überleben erkauft hätte. Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich… unlogisch, aber manchmal denke ich, dass es doch so etwas wie Schicksal gibt und dieses Schicksal wollte einen Toten haben. Ich bin entkommen, deshalb hat es sich Ron genommen…"

Draco schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Unsinn, da war weder Sinn noch Vorsehung dahinter."

„Aber warum fühle ich mich dann so schuldig?", flüsterte sie schwach. „So schuldig, dass ich in diesen zwei Jahren, die er nun fast tot ist, noch nicht einmal bei ihm war?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln, während seine Finger über das falsche Gras am Boden glitten, als würde er darauf ein unhörbares Klavierstück spielen. „Ich denke, du solltest hingehen. Zu ihm. Ich denke nicht, dass du Frieden mit dir selbst schließen kannst, wenn du nicht hingehst."

Hermine seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

Draco hob langsam den Kopf, bis sie sich wieder von seinen ernsten, graublauen Augen beobachtet fand. „Geh hin. Auch wenn's schwer ist. Du brauchst das, glaub mir."

Xxx

Kühler Wind wehte durch Hermines Haar. Strich über ihr Gesicht, ihre Kleidung, ihre zitternden Finger, die Bäume über ihr und sorgte dafür, dass das herbstrote Laub sich leise raschelnd von den trockenen Zweigen löste und stumm zu Boden schwebte.

Die Herbstsonne stand tief und tauchte den vorangeschrittenen Nachmittag in goldenes Licht, so dass der ganze Park hier von einem märchenhaften Licht durchflutet leuchtete. Dennoch war es kalt, Hermine fröstelte und schlang die Arme um sich.

Sie atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie brauchte einen Moment des nicht Hinsehens. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, wie der Wind einige flauschig aussehende Wolken, die wie eine Herde wolliger Schafe am Himmel spielten, schnell über sie hinweg trieb. Ein erneuter Windstoß und ihr Haar wurde heftig nach hinten geblasen. Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie sich über den Nacken, zog die widerspenstige Mähne wieder zurück, weil Harry es sicher nicht mochte, wenn ihm ihre Locken übers Gesicht strichen. Sie war dankbar, dass er hier bei ihr war, nachdem er eine ganze Weile nach ihrer Aufräumaktion im Grimmauldplatz so gar nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen gewesen war.

Sie drehte sich um, warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Er lächelte dünn, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah. „Ist eigentlich ganz nett hier, nicht? Ich bin gerne hier… man kann gut nachdenken. Alles ist hier friedlich und still."

Er seufzte und Hermine gluckste leise. Natürlich fand er es hier friedlich und still. Im Vergleich zum Fuchsbau würde sich wohl selbst eine überfüllte Bahnhofshalle still ausnehmen. Hermine war stolz auf Harry, dass er den pädagogischen Angriffen der Weasleys so tapfer standhielt.

Im Moment dachte er aber sicher nicht daran, dass weitere Haushaltsstunden auf ihn warteten, wenn er heimkam, sondern an den Grund ihres Hierseins. Seine Augen waren dunkel und ruhten schwer auf dem Punkt vor Hermine, den sie selbst nicht ansehen wollte.

„Wie oft bist du denn hier?"

Harry zuckte die Achseln und vergrub seine Hände in den Jackentaschen. „Molly und Arthur sind jede Woche hier und bringen Blumen, siehst du ja. Manchmal kommen Ginny, ich und ein paar der anderen mit. Aber nicht immer… Ich gehe aber gerne tagsüber hierher. Weißt du, wenn ich", er grinste dünn, „fertiggeputzt hab und auf Ginny warte, dann komme ich her und setze mich auf eine Bank und… naja… manchmal nehme ich mir was zum Lesen mit. Wenn ich die Zeitung dabei habe, dann lese ich die Sportartikel immer laut vor. Manchmal gehe ich auch nur spazieren." Er nickte nachdrücklich. „Hier ist ein guter Platz zum Nachdenken…"

Hermine nickte gehorsam und drehte sich wieder um. Sie schauderte. Auch ihr drängten sich an diesem Ort Gedanken auf. Sie empfand das aber im Moment weder als gut noch als friedlich. Überwältigend, mächtig und grausam war es hier zu stehen und Rons Grab anzusehen.

„Ich wollte schon so oft herkommen", hörte sie ihre eigene, zittrige Stimme wie von weither. Sie schniefte. Weinte sie etwa? Vermutlich, denn Harry nickte und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch.

Hermine nahm es kommentarlos entgegen. Sie putzte ihre Nase. Als sie dabei merkte, dass ihre Wangen nass waren, wischte sie mit der flachen Handfläche über ihre Augen. Sicher weinte sie, warum merkte sie es dann nicht?

„Ich konnte es einfach nicht, weißt du? Ich hatte solche Angst davor, hier zu stehen, denn…" Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und schluchzte: „Jetzt ist er richtig tot. Jetzt kann ich mir nichts anderes mehr einreden…" Hermine schluchzte erneut. Sie war Harry dankbar, dass er einen Schritt näher kam und seinen Arm um sie legte.

Ihre Sicht verschwamm und wieder wischte sie sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen. Als sie Harrys Kinn an ihrer Wange spürte, begann sie haltlos zu schluchzen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie das schon die ganze Zeit getan…

Sie war hier bei Ron. Sie nah war sie ihm nicht mehr gewesen seit sie seine Leiche auf der Krankenstation gesehen hatte. Genau zwei Jahre war das nun her, denn auch heute Nacht war Halloween. Es war kein Film, der vor ihren Augen aufflackerte. Nur Bilder, die sich in Sekundenabständen blitzlichtartig vor ihre Augen drängten:

Draco, der damals noch Malfoy für sie gewesen war, der sich mit Pansy Parkinson stritt. Ron, der sie wegzog, als Draco über sie stolperte. Draco, der sie gegen die Tür presste, der kurz danach wimmernd am Boden lag, als ihr Cruciatus-Fluch ihn getroffen hatte. Ron, der noch einmal nachtrat und Hermine dann festhielt. Ron, der sie beim Abschied umarmte und dann… einfach ging.

Sie hatte ihn gehen lassen. Sie hatte sich von Draco außer Gefahr bringen lassen und hatte zugelassen, dass Ron genau dorthin ging. Zur Gefahr, die ihn das Leben gekostet hatte.

Nachdem er vorher mit Harry losgezogen war, um Theodor Notts Vater zu töten. Und… heiße Schokolade in ihrer Tasse, Neville, am Ende der Treppe. Nevilles Gesicht als er sagte, dass etwas passiert war und… Ron.

Ron, Ron, Ron… der tot und kalt auf einer Bahre in der Krankenstation lag. Ein weißes Tuch über seinem Gesicht, wie bei den neun anderen Gespenstern. Seine Haut war grau, aber heil gewesen. Seine zerrissene Kleidung blutdurchtränkt. Der Geruch… Rons Geruch…

Hermines Knie gaben nach. Sie knickte ein und sank zu Boden.

Langsam und kraftlos sank sie nach vorne, bis sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen über dem Grab lag. Hier lag er, und ihre Hände strichen über das Gras, als könnte sie die Leiche, die darunter war, dadurch selbst streicheln. Als könnte sie ihn noch einmal halten, noch einmal fühlen, schmecken, riechen…

„Hermine." Harry beugte sich zu ihr, packte sie an den Schultern und versuchte sie hochzuziehen, doch Hermine wehrte sich. Er verstand das nicht, er verstand nicht, dass das alles war, was sie tun konnte. Dass sie Ron in diesem Leben nie wieder näher sein könnte, als ihn zwei Meter tief unter sich zu wissen.  
Oder das, was von ihm übrig war. „Geh weg", schluchzte sie. „Lass mich allein."

Aber Harry gehorchte einfach nicht. Er strich ihr über den Rücken, machte einen erneuten Versuch, sie hochzuziehen und murmelte: „Komm schon, steh wieder auf. Du wirst ja ganz dreckig."

„Das ist mir egal, lass uns alleine!"

Uns? Ja uns… sie und Ron waren uns. Noch ein einziges Mal musste sie ihn hier halten, und mit ihm „uns" sein. Ob Harry das nun verstand oder nicht. Aber das würde ihn nicht vertreiben, sowas verstand Harry nicht. So drückte sie sich wieder hoch auf die Knie und drückte ihn sanft von sich weg, als er sie in seine Arme schließen wollte. „Geh spazieren… lass mich eine halbe Stunde alleine. Dann können wir gehen… aber gib mir eine halbe Stunde alleine mit Ron."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Augen schienen zu sagen: „Du und Ron? Ich soll dich mit welkem Laub und Gras alleine lassen?" Hermine verzog den Mund und flehte ihn stumm mit ihren Augen um Verständnis an. Es schien ihm nicht wohl dabei zu sein, doch er nickte, strich ihr beim Aufstehen noch einmal über den Rücken und ging.

Hermine selbst sank erneut auf den Boden nieder, als würde sie sich in ein Bett legen. Sie weinte nicht mehr, oder kaum noch. Stumme Tränen rannen hier und da aus ihren Augen und fielen auf die Friedhofserde. Ihre Finger liebkosten den Boden und ihr ganzer Körper schmiegte sich an die Erde unter ihr. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte, sich Rons Geruch zu vergegenwärtigen, um einen friedvollen Moment zu haben, in dem sie sich vorstellen konnte, dass sie ihr nicht auf seinem Grab, sondern dass sie gemeinsam auf den Ländereien Hogwarts waren und sie ihn halten konnte. Noch einmal… ganz bei ihm sein.

Sie hatte sich so lange vor dieser Intensität seiner Gegenwart gefürchtet. Zuerst hatte sie nicht hier hergehen wollen, weil sie seinen Tod einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte. Es war so, wie sie Harry gesagt hatte. Solange sie sein Grab nicht sah, konnte sie sich selbst belügen. Sie hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, zu seiner Beerdigung zu gehen. Sie hatte auch bei allen anderen Beerdigungen gefehlt, zum Beispiel bei der von Charly, der im Nachbargrab lag… aber dass sie zu Rons Beerdigung nicht gegangen war, dafür schämte sie sich.

Lange Zeit hatte sie gedacht, dass die Weasleys sie dafür hassen würden. Aber vielleicht verstanden sie sie doch besser, als Hermine gedacht hatte. Niemand hatte ihr das je vorgeworfen.

Obwohl Ginny und Harry immer wieder gefragt hatten, ob sie nicht mit hierher kommen wollte. Nein, wollte sie nicht, sie hatte immer abgelehnt. Nach Silvester hatte es dafür einen anderen Grund gegeben.

Draco… Stück für Stück hatte sie Ron mehr und mehr betrogen. Seit Malfoy zu Draco geworden war, schämte sie sich entsetzlich.

Vor Ron.

Das würde sicher niemand verstehen und deswegen hatte sie es auch niemandem gesagt, aber ihrer Meinung nach war es so, als ob sie die letzten zweiundzwanzig Monate mit Draco fremdgegangen wäre. Seit sie ihn in dieser Silvesternacht getroffen hatte, nagte das schlechte Gewissen pausenlos an ihr, dass es verboten war, einem anderen Mann nahe zu kommen, denn sie hatte ja schon einen Freund.

Ron… das war die Beziehung, an der sie festgehalten hatte.

Und jetzt war er tot. Hier zu liegen und ihn zu streicheln war wie Abschied nehmen. Als ob sie ihn jetzt verlieren würde… und da sollte Harry nicht dabei sein.

Nach einer Weile drückte sie sich wieder hoch, setzt sich auf ihre Unterschenkel und legte eine Hand auf den Grabstein. Sanft strich sie darüber und stellte sich vor, wie sie ihre Finger stattdessen über feuerrotes Haar gleiten ließ. „Hallo, Ron", murmelte sie schwach und beugte sich vor, um ihre Stirn gegen den vor ihr aufragenden Grabstein zu legen, als würde sie sich an seine Schulter anlehnen. „Tut mir leid, dass du so lange auf mich warten musstest."

Egal wie albern oder verrückt sie aussah – als sie sich wieder aufrecht hinsetzte, sah sie Harry, der etwa fünfzig Meter weiter weg stand und sie sehr besorgt ansah, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiterging - sie brauchte dieses Treffen mit Ron, um sich mit ihm auszusprechen.

„Weißt du, ich weiß, ich hätte früher kommen sollen, aber ich… ich konnte einfach nicht. Nicht, weil ich nicht an dich gedacht hätte. Nein, nein. Guck mal!" Sie griff unter ihre Jacke, fischte ihre Kette heraus und zog sie über ihren Kopf. „Siehst du den Ring? Das ist ein Bild von dir, ich habe es verwandelt und das trage ich immer mit mir herum. Ich denke immer an dich, siehst du? Jeden Tag… es vergeht kein Tag, eigentlich keine Stunde, wo ich mir nicht wünschen würde, dass ich zu dir gehen und mit dir sprechen könnte. Aber, ich hab es einfach nicht über mich gebracht.

Ich hab viel geweint, weil du mir so schrecklich fehlst, immer noch. Ich meine, wir waren immer zusammen. Weißt du noch, als wir uns zum ersten Mal gesehen haben und du ganz dreckig im Gesicht warst? Ich habe es dir gesagt und du warst beleidigt. Ich glaube, unser Anfang war nicht so gut. Aber… ich war ganz neu da und auch wenn ich es nicht so gerne zugebe, ich glaube, ich bin manchmal ungeschickt, wenn ich Leute kennenlerne. Ich bin schüchtern und verstecke mich hinter meinen Büchern und tue ganz erwachsen, weil ich so fürchte, dass man mich sonst für dumm und kindisch hält.

Und du warst auch ganz schön genervt von mir am Anfang, trotzdem hast du mir bei diesem Troll geholfen. Du und Harry, ihr wart da und… seitdem habt ihr mich nie wieder alleine gelassen. Ron, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das so deutlich gesagt habe, aber du warst der beste und treueste Freund, den ich je hatte. Ich… ich weiß nicht, wann es mehr wurde. Vielleicht schon, als du in diesem magischen Schachspiel verletzt wurdest, Harry alleine weiterging und wir beieinander blieben… wie so oft, oder erst, als ich dich mit Lavender gesehen hatte. Nein, früher, viel früher… Du warst mir schon immer lieb und geliebt habe ich dich wohl auch schon immer. Aber gemerkt habe ich es erst da. Ich bin manchmal etwas langsam in diesen Dingen. Gefühle machen mir Angst, weil ich sie nicht kontrollieren und planen kann, so wie alles andere.

Du warst mir ein guter Freund, Ron. Wirklich… ich war gerne deine Freundin und ich war sehr glücklich, als wir endlich fest zusammen waren. Ich wollte immer nur dich. Es wäre mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, an einen anderen auch nur zu denken. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen wegen Viktor Krumm oder gar wegen Lockhart… die waren… ach, du hast Fleur doch auch gerne angekuckt. Oder Madam Rosmerta. Aber mehr war da nicht, glaub mir. Ich habe geschwärmt, aber haben wollte ich nur dich.

Auch, wenn du mich ganz schön hast zappeln lassen. Vielleicht hab ich Viktor nur deshalb geküsst, damit du eifersüchtig wirst und endlich mal einen Schritt auf mich zugehst. Ich wollte immer alles kontrollieren, das weißt du ja. Tut mir leid, dass ich auch dich kontrollieren wollte…

Und trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich dich allein gelassen habe. Damals, nach… nach Greyback. Das war… ich war nicht ich selbst. Ich war verängstigt und durcheinander… ich weiß, ich hätte mich mehr darum kümmern sollen, wie es euch allen geht. Die ganze Zeit… aber irgendwo hab selbst ich Grenzen. Ron, ich weiß, dass ich mich von euch distanziert habe, als diese Sache mit dem Streichholzziehen losging. Ich konnte damit nicht umgehen… Ich hätte… ich hätte dir sagen soll, dass ich das nicht will. Ich hätte es dir verbieten sollen, das weiß ich heute. Du hättest da nicht mitmachen sollen. Das war gefährlich und nicht gut für dich. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie schwer dir das fiel und wie du dich mehr und mehr in dich zurückgezogen hast und so kalt gewirkt hast.

Ich weiß doch, dass du das nur gemacht hast, weil du dachtest, dass ich das von dir erwarte. Aber verängstigt und einsam waren wir alle… deswegen konnte ich dir nicht helfen. Das tut mir leid, ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dass ich nicht für dich da war. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hätte etwas ändern können… aber… ich hätte es gerne versucht.

Und nun bist du tot. Einfach so, warst du auf einmal tot und ich wusste nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht. Seit zwei Jahren versuch ich es zu verstehen und ich kann es immer noch nicht. Wie kann das sein, dass man stirbt, obwohl man erst siebzehn ist? Du, du warst doch noch so jung und so… lieb und fröhlich und lustig. Du solltest nicht tot sein, du solltest nicht sterben. Und, immer frage ich mich, wieso ich es nicht verhindert habe.

Du denkst jetzt, das hätte ich eh nicht gekonnt. Das ist aber nicht ganz richtig. Nicht wenn du wüsstest, was ich weiß. Vielleicht hätte ich es gekonnt. Aber... nein, wohl eher nicht. Dennoch ist es kein Zufall, dass ich noch lebe und du nicht.

Das ist das Schlimmste. Das Wissen, dass es kein Zufall war, dass ich in Sicherheit war, während man dich… deswegen wollte ich auch nicht herkommen. Ich habe mich vor dir geschämt, noch am Leben zu sein. Der Grund ist… Ron, ich schäme mich ganz entsetzlich dafür, glaub mir, ich wollte es nicht… aber, man hat mir geholfen. Ich wusste das damals nicht. Hätte ich es gewusst, nie im Leben hätte ich dich gehen lassen. Niemals hätte ich euch dort alleine gelassen, wenn ich auch nur ansatzweise geahnt hätte…

Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer mir geholfen hat, noch nicht. Gib mir Zeit! Ich komme dich wieder besuchen, ein andermal…. Dann sag ich es dir. Du musst mir nun glauben, dass ich dir immer treu sein wollte, dass ich nie einen anderen wollte als dich... und dass ich deswegen leide und mich schäme… aber… ich… ich bin mit jemandem zusammen. Der, der mir damals geholfen hat.

Nein! Damals ging das noch nicht. Ich war dir treu… es war… ganz anders. Er wollte mir nur helfen und... nein. Da war noch nichts, das kam alles erst später. Es war keine Absicht, aber irgendwie… irgendwie kamen ich und er… uns näher. Ich wollte das nicht! Glaub mir, ich habe ihm nichts versprochen und es war zu Anfang ja eh nur Mitleid. Ich wollte ihn nicht, ich hatte nur Mitleid.  
Ich wollte immer nur dich… aber du warst nicht mehr da.

Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Hast du auch nur ansatzweise eine Ahnung, wie einsam ich war? Wie einsam und traurig und… ihr wart alle so anders. So fremd und… unheimlich. Ihr habt mir Angst gemacht und er war da und wollte mit mir zusammen sein. Wenn ich mich um den gekümmert habe, dann war ich abgelenkt von meiner Traurigkeit.

Du musst mir das glauben, ich wollte nicht fremdgehen. So kommt es mir vor, jeden Tag, jede Stunde und jede Minute, in der ich mit ihm zusammen bin, habe ich das Gefühl, etwas ganz Schlimmes zu tun, weil ich dich betrüge. Wirklich… aber… er war einfach da und ist nicht mehr weggegangen. Und dabei habe ich mir wirklich alle Mühe gegeben, ihn zu vergraulen. Ich war manchmal richtig gemein und eklig zu ihm, hab ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen und ihm gesagt, dass er nie an dich heranreichen wird. Aber… jetzt ist er immer noch da, oder ich bei ihm. Wie man's nimmt und eigentlich - deswegen kann ich dir darüber auch nicht mehr sagen - will ich, dass es so bleibt.

Ich… siehst du den Anhänger? Sieh nochmal her... den wollte ich schon eine ganze Weile lang zurück in ein Bild verwandeln und das aufstellen, aber… ich glaube, ich ziehe ihn nochmal an.

Ich bin noch nicht bereit, dich loszulassen. Aber… das kommt vielleicht noch. Ich bin aber hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich geliebt habe. Wirklich und dass ich nicht wollte, dass du stirbst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich… ich weiß nicht. Dass ich noch lebe, dass ich in Sicherheit war, dass wir nicht offener reden konnten, dass ich dich nicht zurückgehalten habe und dass ich immer noch keine Ahnung von Quidditch habe. So… ich glaube das war's. Ich gehe jetzt wieder.

Ich komme dich wieder besuchen… aber… Ron, du darfst nicht mehr so übermächtig sein. Du liegst jetzt da rum, bist tot und hast deine Ruhe. Oder wo immer du auch bist, das geht einfach nicht, dass du von dort aus immer noch mein Leben bestimmst. Es ist nun mal so, das musst du doch einsehen. Du bist tot und ich lebe noch. Und… ich habe jetzt einen anderen Freund und ich will dich wirklich nicht vergessen, aber jetzt bin ich eben mit ihm zusammen… weil… weil mit uns geht das nicht mehr. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, aber du musst akzeptieren, dass er jetzt mein Freund ist. Das nächste Mal erzähle ich dir, wer es ist… Oder beim übernächsten Mal. Da muss ich einiges dazu erklären, dazu habe ich jetzt aber keine Zeit mehr. Harry wartet." Egal was eventuelle Passanten von ihr halten würden, sie beugte sich vor, drückte ihre Lippen auf die steinernen Lettern, die im Grabstein eingraviert waren und küsste sie. „Bis dann, Ron. Ich komme wieder und nicht erst in zwei Jahren."

Sie verweilte noch einen Moment in dieser Position: knieend vor Rons Grab, eine Hand auf dem Grabstein, während sie in die Vergangenheit versank. Die Finger ihrer freien Hand zeichneten seinen Namen in der Gravur nach. Ronald Billius Weasley… was für ein Name.

Er war so jung gestorben, siebzehn. Wenn er jetzt wiederkäme, wäre sie drei Jahre älter als er. Ein seltsames Gefühl, ihn überlebt zu haben. Älter und erwachsen zu werden, während er in aller Ewigkeit ein Teenager bleiben würde.

Ein letztes Mal noch legte sie ihre Hand zum Abschied auf die Erde, dann erhob sie sich und ging zu Harry, der ein paar Meter entfernt bereits auf sie wartete. Es war Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen.


	37. Begegnungen

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *buchschenk***

**LALILU:** Hi, so wild war das gar nicht, finde ich. Ich bin ja schon eine ganze Weile fertig und habe viel in den Ferien geschafft... Letzte Weihnachtsferien glaube ich...**  
**

**DANI: **Ja, es waren letztes mal 3 Wochen, weil die Beta zu diesem Zeitpunkt verreist war. Ich mochte das Gespräch zwischen Lucius und Draco auch. Lucius ist schon ehrlich, zumindest Draco gegenüber. Vielleicht hat er ja gelernt, dass er (Lucius) kein höheres Wesen, sondern doch nur ein normaler Mensch ist. Und ja, Draco wird mehr und mehr auf "normal" Level heruntergefahren. Und er gibt sich ja auch mühe... meistens. Nein, nicht mehr viele Kapitel. Jetzt kommen noch 2, 39 insgesamt**  
**

**_A.N.1: Dieses Kapitel wurde vor etwa sechs Monaten geschrieben. Es ist also nicht von aktuellen Ereignissen inspiriert. _**

* * *

**Kapitel 37: Begegnungen **

Hermine hatte Harry in den letzten Wochen nicht allzu oft gesehen und wenn, dann war er meist unter sicherer Bewachung durch die Weasleys gewesen. Die Tage, an denen sie ihn, wenn auch nur stundenweise, ganz für sich alleine hatte, waren reichlich knapp bemessen.

So war Hermine auch gar nicht böse, fast nicht zumindest, als man sie bei den Malfoys zur Weihnachtszeit traditionell auslud. Bei Harry nachgefragt, ergab sich nämlich, dass auch er den Weihnachtsabend ohne Schwiegerfamilie verbringen würde.

Unter einem Vorwand, so gestand er ihr, hatte er es geschafft, alleine in seinem Haus bleiben zu dürfen, wo er seit kurzem wieder wohnte.

Nachdem er nun einige Monate lang eine Intensivschulung in Haushaltsführung und eine Rosskur familiärer Fürsorge verabreicht bekommen hatte, war ihm die traute Gemeinschaft im Fuchsbau doch etwas zu viel geworden. Er hatte ihr mehrfach in Briefen gestanden, dass das Zusammenleben mit Ginny nicht sonderlich romantisch war, wenn das Pärchen ständig vom Rest der Weasleys umgeben war. Weasleys, die nicht nur furchtbar laut waren, sondern auch das gesunde Maß an Abneigung gegen die dunklen Künste weit überschritten hatten, seit zwei ihrer Söhne…

In einem recht unglücklich klingenden Brief hatte Harry Hermine gestanden, dass er manchmal das Gefühl habe, dass sie ihm insgeheim die Schuld an Rons und Charlys Tod gaben. Hätte er nicht der auserwählte Erlöser sein sollen? Der, der mit Voldemort Schluss machte und alles Elend vom Rest der Welt fern hielt?

Hermine hatte ihm zurückgeschrieben, dass er sehr wohl viel zu Voldemorts Fall beigetragen habe, dass kein Mensch auf der Welt ihm vorwerfen könnte, zu wenig getan zu haben und dass die Weasleys auch ganz sicher nicht erwartet hatten, dass ein siebzehnjähriger Junge im Alleingang über Nacht die Welt retten könnte.

Vielleicht hatte er ihr geglaubt, denn das Thema wurde danach nie wieder angeschnitten. Auf Hermines kontinuierliches Nachfragen, ob er denn nun in der Klinik gewesen wäre, um über eine Therapie zu sprechen, wich er jedes Mal sehr dezent aus. Laut Ginny – und Hermine weigerte sich, ihre Nachforschungen an dieser Quelle als Hinterherspionieren zu bezeichnen - war die Antwort immerhin ja.

Möglicherweise war das ja ein Grund, wieso die Weasleys ihn im November wieder hatten gehen lassen. Seitdem wohnte Harry wieder im Grimmauldplatz. Regelmäßige Kontrollbesuche waren dennoch fast an der Tagesordnung, ebenso unvermeidlich wie Kreachers erneuter Einzug.

„Wie klappt es denn mit euch beiden?", fragte Hermine deshalb, als sie sich im weihnachtlichen Exil bei Harry einfand.

„Geht so", kommentierte er lapidar und nahm Hermine ihren Umhang ab, um ihn ordentlich auf den neu angeschafften, absolut black-untypischen, weil ungruseligen, Schirmständer zu hängen. „Er hasst mich, ich hasse ihn. Darüber sind wir uns schon mal einig. Ab und zu wechselt er sich mit Dobby ab. Ich würde ihn gerne ganz gegen Dobby austauschen, aber Dobby ist es hier allein ohne Winky zu langweilig und Kreacher ist es in Hogwarts zu stressig." Er zuckte lakonisch mit den Achseln. „Wir müssen uns wohl aushalten."

„Aber warum kannst du nicht alle drei hier behalten?", fragte Hermine und folgte Harry den Gang entlang in Richtung Küche.

„Naja, könnt ich machen. Aber seit wann bist du denn für Sklavenhaltung?" Er drehte sich mit einem schelmischen Lächeln auf den Lippen um und stieß die Tür auf.

„Es wäre keine Sklavenhaltung, wenn du sie angemessen… Oh, wow! Das sieht ja gigantisch aus!" Hermine riss die Augen auf, bei dem, was sich vor ihr auftat.

Was im August verdreckt, zugemüllt und stinkend gewesen war, war nun nicht nur blitzblank sauber, sondern auch neu gestrichen und renoviert. Der Tisch war adrett mit feinem Porzellan, perlfarbenen Kerzen und Kristallgläsern gedeckt.

Die Wände waren mit Winterblumen und Mistelzweigen geschmückt und ein festlicher Geruch nach gutem Essen lag in der Luft.

Auf dem Tisch standen kleine, bläulich schimmernd Gebilde – Blumen, Kerzen, Miniatur-Tauben - die allesamt aus Eis geschliffen worden waren. „Sind die echt?"

„Fass sie an und finde es raus!"

„Die… iih ist das kalt. Ha ha ha. Ja, die sind echt. Wer hat die gemacht, sie sind zauberhaft!"

Statt einer Antwort erhielt Hermine einen Stoß, als ein entsetzt quiekender Kreacher mit einem Satz auf einen Stuhl neben ihr sprang, ihr die Skulptur einer Eisblume entriss und sie fürsorglich, wie eine Mutter ihr Baby, an sich drückte. „Das Schlammblut hat sie angefasst, das Schlammblut hat sie angefasst", wimmerte er entsetzt.

Harry zog ein Gesicht, packte Kreacher am Kragen und zog ihn über den Tisch. Ganz sicher hätte er ihn heruntergeschmissen, wenn Hermine nicht heftig protestiert hätte. So setzte er ihn nur halbwegs vorsichtig auf den Boden und, nun ja, er gab ihm wohl einen Tritt in den Hintern, aber nicht sehr fest und auch nur, als er dachte, dass Hermine es nicht bemerken würde, weil sie gerade ihren Platz am Tisch einnahm.

Kreacher gestikulierte rüde, bewarf Harry mit der Eisblume und machte sich dann daran, das von ihm gezauberte Mahl anschweben zu lassen. Es landete mit vielen Klecksen im Teller und verspritzte ihre Kleidung. Hermines Suppe war eiskalt, Harrys kochendheiß. Ein wenig Vergnügen wollte der Elf sich am Weihnachtsabend nicht nehmen lassen.

Als endlich alles gedeckt war, Hermine und Harry ihr Essen auf Normaltemperatur gezaubert hatten, schnappte sich Kreacher etwas von einer Herdplatte und wandte sich damit zur Tür.

Hermine kam eine herrliche Idee, wie man den Abend versöhnlicher gestalten könnte. „Warum willst du denn schon gehen? Setz dich doch zu uns und erzähl ein bisschen von Hogwarts."

Harry gab ein Geräusch von sich, als würde er ersticken und Kreacher verschlug es den Atem und die Sprache. Nur kurz jedoch, denn Sekunden später plusterte er sich auf, was ihm ein wenig das Aussehen eines bleichen Frosches gab, und wetterte empört: „Das Schlammblut will Kreacher vergiften. Wenn das die Herrin wüsste, der arme Kreacher soll verhungern, weil er neben einem Schlammblut…"

Harrys Schuh, an seinen Kopf geworfen, brachte ihn zum Verstummen und er ließ die Schüssel fallen.

„Harry!"

„Hermine!"

„Lass das!"

„Wieso? Er beleidigt dich…"

Kreacher selbst murrte munter weiter, während er seine Schüssel, aus der merkwürdigerweise nichts herausgefallen war, wieder aufhob. „Der arme Kreacher muss für Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter kochen. Wenn der Krieg doch nur weiterginge und Kreacher die beiden loswerden könnte! Niemals würde eine Person einer vornehmen Familie…"

„Du, Kreacher", krähte Harry belustigt und grinse breit. „Das Schlammblut, das du loswerden willst, wohnt in Malfoy Manor. Was sagst du dazu?"

Kreachers Augen wurden so groß wie Unterassen. Wieder ließ er die Schüssel fallen, dieses Mal wohl absichtlich, fiel vor Hermine auf die Knie und reckte ihr seine gefalteten Hände entgegen. „Kann das Schlammblut Kreacher mitnehmen? Bitte… Ist das Schlammblut wirklich bei den edlen, wohlerzogenen, vornehmen Reinblütern? Das Schlammblut muss Kreacher befreien… er wird hier gezwungen, die schrecklichsten Dinge zu tun. Neulich musste er sogar diesen sprechenden Kasten abstauben und…"

„Der Computer beißt dich, wenn du zu viel meckerst. Das weißt du!"

Kreacher machte ein ängstliches Gesicht und nickte Harry mit schuldbewusster Miene zu.

„Harry!"

Statt auf ihre Rüge einzugehen, winkte er nur gelangweilt ab. „Denk dran, Kreacher. Und jetzt verzieh dich und iss was. Wenn du brav bist, nehm ich morgen den Vorhang von Mrs. Blacks Bild ab, wenn ich aus dem Haus gehe."

Kreacher schniefte, nickte jedoch ergeben, schnappte sein Essen und trottete zur Küche hinaus.

Hermines Blick folgte ihm mitleidsvoll, dann jedoch erinnerte sie sich an die eben ausgesprochene Drohung. „Sag mal, spinnst du? Der Computer beißt dich? Der arme Kerl hat totale Angst und du nutzt seine Einsamkeit aus und…"

„Ach!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss es! Er mag uns nicht und er braucht ein paar Drohungen ab und zu, sonst wird ihm langweilig. Und überhaupt... er hasst dich immer noch. Der hasst dich nur noch mehr, wenn du nett zu ihm bist. Das will er einfach nicht. Kommt dein Verständnis bei den Elfen im Manor denn gut an?"

Da dies eine sehr prekäre Frage war, deren Antwort Hermines Bestreben nach Harmonie zwischen den magischen Geschöpfen stark gefährdet hätte, beschloss sie, lieber zu essen. Harry tat es ihr mit siegreichem Grinsen gleich.

Nach einer Weile, mittlerweile waren sie schon beim Hauptgang angelangt, legte Harry unvermittelt seine Gabel beiseite und erklärte: „Ich habe gekündigt."

Hermine, die Gabel im Mund, machte große Augen. „Waff?"

„Ich sagte, ich habe in der Aurorenabteilung gekündigt", erklärte er ruhig. „Ich mag nicht ewig weiterkämpfen, also habe ich schon vor einigen Wochen gekündigt. Silvester ist mein letzter Arbeitstag, mehr sage ich zu diesem Thema nicht."

Er nickte sich selbst bestätigend zu, griff erneut nach seiner Gabel und spießte eine Bratkartoffel auf.

„Ja, und… ja... und… was machst du jetzt?", stammelte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ich werde in die Mysteriumsabteilung gehen. Du magst das unfair finden, aber offen gesagt, kann ich so ziemlich überall hingehen, wo ich will. Ich will dorthin. Ich habe jetzt noch ein wenig Zeit, um mich in meine neue Stelle einzulesen, am ersten Februar fange ich an."

Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie überlegte, was sie dazu sagen sollte und wie sie diese Nachricht überhaupt finden sollte. „Weiß Ginny das schon?"

„Natürlich."

„Mir hat sie nichts gesagt", murrte Hermine leise und schielte missmutig auf ihren Teller, als wäre der Schuld daran, dass sie erneut ausgeschlossen wurde.

„Sei nicht böse. Wir sehen uns einfach nicht mehr so oft wie in der Schule und per Eule, äh, Brief, erklärt sich sowas schlecht. Komm, wenn ich dann wieder täglich im Ministerium arbeite… Ginny hat bei ihrem Job in der Zeitung auch viel zu tun. Das ist halt nicht mehr wie früher… aber wir haben dich noch immer lieb. Komm, iss weiter. Wenn wir morgen alle zusammen sind, dann bist du wieder überall auf dem neuesten Stand."

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht, widersprach jedoch nicht. Er hatte ja recht. Mittlerweile hatten alle ihre Jobs. Selbst Luna, die – wie könnte es anders sein - für den Klitterer unbekannte Tiere und Pflanzen erforschte. Gemeinsam mit dem armen Neville, der sie jedoch tapfer bei ihren Expeditionen durch seine Gewächshäuser unterstützte.

Ja, sie waren nicht mehr in der Schule, sie sahen sich nicht mehr alle täglich, es hatte sich einiges geändert. Damit musste sie sich wohl abfinden.

Gerade als sie nach ihrer Gabel griff, erklang vom Flur her das unmelodische Kreischen der Klingel. Hermine schreckte bei dem unvermittelten Geräusch zusammen, das eher nach dem schrillen Schmerzensschrei eines verendenden Tieres, als nach irgendetwas anderem klang.

Als sie dies zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, war sie entsetzt aufgesprungen, um zu sehen, ob Kreacher aus lauter Verzweiflung wieder hier zu sein, vielleicht Selbstmord beging. Mittlerweile wusste sie es besser. Statt also wegen Kreacher besorgt zu sein, konnte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit gleich dem Tisch widmen, wo aus dem nichts zwei weitere Gedecke erschienen.

„Du hast doch gesagt, dass die Weasleys im Fuchsbau feiern!"

Harry machte ein Gesicht, als wäre er selbst überrascht oder zumindest verunsichert. Ziemlich unbehaglich wirkte er, irgendwie ertappt. „Ja… ähm… schon", stotterte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Ja, wie jetzt? Du hast doch gesagt…" Hermine verkniff sich den Protest, dass sie gehofft hatte, allein mit Harry zu sein.

Irrte sie sich, oder wurde Harry gerade rot? „Ich geh mal und öffne", piepste er nervös und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. „Kreacher wird sie nicht mögen. War schwierig genug, sie hierher zu kriegen. Wenn er sie nun nicht reinlässt, dann…"

Doch statt zu erklären, wer hier so schwer hergefunden hatte, wen Kreacher nicht hineinlassen würde oder warum Harry nicht gleich gesagt hatte, dass weitere Gäste eingeladen waren, stürzte er eilig zur Tür und polterte den Gang hinunter, zum Ursprung des Rätsels.

Das Kreischen erstarb und Hermine meinte zu hören, wie die Tür quietschend geöffnet wurde. Verhaltenes Raunen drang in die Küche. Hermine konnte die Stimmen nicht gut ausmachen, doch ihrem Eindruck nach konnte das niemand von den Weasleys sein.

Merkwürdigerweise klangen die Stimmen eher leiser als lauter, während die Schritte näher kamen. Sie flüsterten. Sollte Hermine sie nicht hören können?

Dennoch hatten die Stimmen etwas Familiäres, Vertrautes. Wenn es auch nur ein Raunen war, das sie hörte, es klang ihr vertraut.

Die Schritte kamen näher, hielten vor der Tür einen Moment inne und Hermine stellte sich vor, wie die Personen, wer immer sie auch sein mochten, noch einmal tief durchatmeten, bevor sie… die Tür öffnete sich und Hermines Eltern standen in der Tür.

Sie kamen herein, sahen sich einen Moment erstaunt in der Küche um und lächelten dann Hermine verlegen an, als sie ihre Tochter am Tisch entdeckten, während Harry mit tomatenrotem, hängendem Kopf zurück an den Tisch schlich.

„Harry, was soll das?"

Er räusperte sich verlegen, trank hektisch einen Schluck Wein, verschluckte sich daran und erklärte, während er sich noch den Mund wischte. „Ich hab sie zufällig in London gesehen. Sie waren in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels und haben den Eingang nicht gefunden und da… da dachte ich mir…"

„Wir haben ihn angesprochen", sagte Hermines Mutter und kam zögerlich etwas näher. „Wir hatten ja die ganze Zeit keine Möglichkeit, mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen, weil du uns keine Eulen mehr geschickt hast und wir keine Adresse hatten, zu der wir schreiben konnten…"

Hermine hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Unzählige empörte Beschimpfungen und Tiraden gegen Harry, saßen in ihrer Kehle fest, doch vermochten sie sich nicht von dort zu lösen und über ihre Lippen zu kommen. Wie festgeklebt war dort alles, angestauter Ärger über Jahre hinweg, eine Enttäuschung nach der anderen, Unverständnis und Einsamkeit wollten ausgesprochen werden, doch gelähmt wie Hermines Zunge war, blieb all dies ungesagt. So konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als ihre Stirn zu runzeln, die Arme zu verschränken und Harry wütend anzufunkeln.

Der wich ihrem Blick aus und deutete auf die beiden freien Stühle, die sich eben, beim Klingeln, aus dem Nichts, an der Tafel eingefunden hatten. „Setzen Sie sich bitte… wir… wir haben schon angefangen, aber…"

Ohne auf Hermines bitterböse Miene zu achten, entledigten sich die beiden ihrer Mäntel, hingen sie über die Stuhllehnen und ließen sich rechts und links von Hermine nieder, die am liebsten laut gerufen hätte, dass sie das nicht wollte.

„Tja… weißt du", begann Hermines Vater, nachdem er sich von dem offensichtlichen Schreck erholt hatte, dass sich sein Teller von alleine mit Essen beladen hatte. „Wir… also wir haben natürlich oft an dich gedacht, seit wir diesen dummen Streit hatten und… wir wollten mit dir reden, aber wir konnten dich nicht erreichen…"

„Wir waren sehr traurig", führte Hermines Mutter den Gedanken fort. „Wir haben überlegt, ob wir wirklich zu wenig Verständnis gehabt haben, aber… du hast ja auch nie etwas gesagt."

„Ihr habt doch eh nie was verstanden!", erklärte Hermine trotzig und starrte weiter grimmig auf ihr langsam kälter werdendes Essen. „Ihr habt euch immer nur um euren Kram gekümmert, als ob es euch je interessiert hätte, was bei uns vor sich geht."

Sie sah, wie sich ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sich über ihren Kopf hinweg kurz ansahen, als würden sie sich gegenseitig an eine stumme Absprache erinnern. „Weißt du", sagte Hermines Vater und legte seine Hand auf ihre, die Hermine sofort abschüttelte, was er widerspruchslos akzeptierte. „Wir… wir wollten dir zuhören. Aber du hast uns so wenig gesagt. Immer nur, dass wir das eh nicht verstehen würden und dass du mehr Zeit zum Lernen brauchst." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und warf Hermines Mutter einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber du hast uns nie an dich herangelassen. Und als dann noch dieser… dieser… ähm… Freund von dir zu uns kam, mit all dem Blut und…"

„Wir sind immer noch zusammen und wohnen jetzt bei ihm", schnappte Hermine dazwischen. „Aber ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, er bringt jetzt keine Leute mehr um, weil er in die Psychiatrie zwangseingewiesen wurde. Seid ihr jetzt beruhigt?"

Sie sagten nichts, warfen sich nur wieder Blicke zu und Harry wurde, wenn möglich, noch etwas röter. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, stopfte sich einen Bissen nach dem anderen in den Mund und tat sein Bestes, jede Form von Konversation zu vermeiden. „Ihr wisst das also schon! Sag Harry, was hast du noch alles gegen meinen Willen breit getreten?"

Er räusperte sich und murmelte verlegen: „Nicht viel. Dass du bei den Malfoys wohnst, im Ministerium arbeitest und dass es dir soweit gut geht."

„Das ist die Rache dafür, dass du zu den Weasleys musstest. Nicht? Jetzt willst du mir das heimzahlen!"

Harry hob den Kopf und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, in dem ein Hauch von Schadenfreude mitschwang. „Alles zu deinem Besten…"

Hermine hätte ihn auf der Stelle erwürgt, wenn sich ihre Mutter nicht eingemischt und gesagt hätte, dass sie Harry auf der Straße regelrecht angefleht hätten, ihm von ihrer Tochter zu erzählen. Ihr Vater fügte hinzu, dass sie ja sehr gerne verständnisvoller wären, aber das Hermine dafür schon mit ihnen reden müsste. Sie wären heute Abend hier, um Hermine zuzuhören und ihr zu sagen, dass sie sehr gerne wieder Kontakt hätten.

Es war sicher gut gemeint und es klang auch ehrlich, dennoch war es für Hermine an diesem Abend zu viel. Sie ertrug es, mit ihnen gemeinsam zu essen, hüllte sich jedoch größtenteils in Schweigen. Nach allem, was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, was sie mitgemacht hatte, wo sie allein gelassen war, nach alledem, konnte und wollte sie jetzt nicht so tun, als ob sie ihren Eltern vertrauen würde. Da war eine riesengroße Mauer zwischen ihnen und Hermine wollte diese Mauer. Die Möglichkeit einer Tür, für kurze Einblicke in die Welt des jeweils anderen, musste sie erst noch überdenken.

Ihre Eltern blieben auch nicht lange, gingen nach etwa einer Stunde wieder. Hermine räumte die Möglichkeit ein, ihnen mal wieder zu schreiben.

Vorher müsse sie nachdenken… und Harry verprügeln, wenn sie das auch nur dachte und nicht sagte.

Es blieb bei dem Gedanken. Harry erntete lediglich Vorwürfe, aber keine Prügel. Trotzdem war die Stimmung an diesem Abend sowie auch am Weihnachtstag danach zwischen ihnen angespannt.

Als Hermine am nächsten Abend ins Manor kam, fand sie einen wütenden Draco in seinem Zimmer vor. Seine Eltern hatten die Frechheit besessen, ihm und Hermine einen Urlaub in einem magischen Hotel in der Karibik zu schenken. Im Frühjahr sollte die Reise sein. Draco empörte sich furchtbar und wetterte, dass das nur ein neues Mittel sei, um ihn loszuwerden und dass Lucius und Narzissa doch wissen sollten, wie ungern er außerhalb des Manors war. Dieser Urlaub wäre eine Unverschämtheit, eine Zumutung und er würde nicht im Traum daran denken, diese Reise jemals anzutreten.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts dazu. Die Zeit würde es bringen…

Sie schwieg jedoch auch zu ihrem eigenen, ungewünschten Weihnachtsgeschenk. Dem Besuch ihrer Eltern. Das war etwas, was sie erst einmal mit sich alleine ausmachen musste, bevor sie Dracos Kommentar dazu verkraften konnte.

Und was sollte sie auch sagen? Ja, sie hatte ihre Eltern wieder gesehen, die ihr auf eine Art wie Fremde und im selben Moment doch ungewohnt nahe und vertraut erschienen. Sie beschloss, ihnen zunächst einmal einen Brief zu schreiben. Nichts zu Privates, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern mit dem, was sie erlebt hatte, überfordert sein würden. Ebenso wie sie selbst. Also vielleicht nur ab und zu Alltägliches aus dem Büro? Vielleicht nur die kleinen Alltagsgeschichten, die im Manor niemand interessierten. Sie würde an den darauf folgenden Reaktionen merken, ob ihre Eltern es verdient hatten, mehr von ihr zu erfahren.

Xxx

Januar dümpelte ereignislos dahin, wurde alt und verging, ohne dass Hermine mit Draco über ihre Eltern geredet hatte. Es würde ihn nur verunsichern. Sicher würde er dann nur wieder glauben, dass sie nach einem Weg suchte, um ihn verlassen zu können. Er würde Angst haben, dass sie zurück zu ihren Eltern zog.

Nein, das, was ihr Harry und Neville bei ihrem Treffen Mitte Januar vorgeworfen hatten, stimmte absolut nicht. Sie schob Draco niemals vor, um sich vor unangenehmen Dingen zu drücken. Hermine war eine starke Persönlichkeit, die sich immer allem offen stellte. Sie war niemals verschlossen, verbohrt und sie hatte noch niemals andere so behandelt, als ob sie dümmer oder unsensibler als sie selbst seien.

Diese empathielosen Idioten verstanden sie nur nicht.

Hermine war dankbar, dass es Draco mittlerweile besser ging und er viel freie Zeit dazu nutzte, um Schulstoff zu lesen oder mit ihr Zaubersprüche zu üben. In dieses empfindliche Gleichgewicht, welches sich langsam im Manor einstellte, wollte sie keine unnötige Unruhe hineinbringen.

Harry und alle anderen irrten sich.

Dennoch war es im Ministerium einmal mehr einsam ohne ihn. Wie freute sie sich da, als sie ihren besten Freund Anfang Februar endlich wieder dort erblickte.

Hermine strahlte Harry freudig an, als sie ihm im Flur begegnete. „Na du? Wie läuft dein erster Arbeitstag?"

Er grinste müde und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen darf."

„Oh!" Hermine erwiderte das Grinsen und hob belustigt die Augenbrauen.

„Nein, ernsthaft. Hier ist alles total geheim. Ich hab sogar ein Handbuch gekriegt, wo drin steht, was ich in der Öffentlichkeit alles anziehen darf und was nicht, um nicht aufzufallen. Weißt schon… Und ich glaube, die haben in der Abteilung einen geheimen Vertrag mit irgendeiner Vielsaftfirma. Die lagern das Zeug fässerweise, weil wir in der Öffentlichkeit nie als wir selbst auftreten dürfen."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein lahmes Lächeln. „Dummerweise weiß ich aber, wer du bist. Und nun?"

Er zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, könnte sein, dass ich dich jetzt umbringen muss."

Hermine erstarrte. Ihr Mund klappte auf, einen Moment, bis sie ihn Sekunden später empört zuschnappen ließ, als Harry beim Anblick ihres entsetzten Gesichtes in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen war.

Verärgert knuffte sie ihm in die Seite und vergab ihm doch schon wieder in dem Augenblick, als er ihr grinsend den Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Worum geht's denn dieses Mal?", fragte er, als sie sich dem Versammlungssaal näherten und schon die ersten gelangweilten Mienen anderer Opfer von Fudges politischer Umerziehungsmaßnahme sahen.

„Immer das gleiche", antwortete Hermine träge und schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. „Jeden Montag das selbe Gelaber und ich habe gehört, dass er das noch locker bis zur nächsten Wahl im Herbst durchziehen will. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass er das will. immerhin hat er da ein riesiges Forum von allen Mitarbeitern, denen er regelmäßig predigen kann, was für ein toller Minister er doch ist und dass er uns allen noch beibringen kann, wie man sich richtig benimmt."

Vor der Eingangstür waren Sicherheitsbeamte platziert, die allen, die gezwungen waren teilzunehmen, die Zauberstäbe abnahmen. Zu beiden Seiten des Eingangs saßen Hexen, konfiszierten die Zauberstäbe, markierten sie und schrieben Namen der Besitzer sowieso Abgabetermin dazu. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die für alle öffentlichen Versammlungen galt. Lucius hatte an einem seiner redseligen Tage verraten, dass es noch andere Gründe für die Abgabe der Zauberstäbe gab. Gerade bei diesen Montagssitzungen langweilten die Leute sich oft, spielten herum und ärgerten ihre Nachbarn. Manche unfreiwilligen Teilnehmer hexten sich mit einem Trick das magische Radio ins Ohr, um den Erklärungen der Redner zu entgehen. Soviel Missachtung missfiel dem Minister.

Harry und Hermine stellten sich brav in der Schlange an, warteten, bis sie dran kamen und gaben ihre Zauberstäbe in Verwahrung, bevor sie endlich, fünfzehn Minuten später, den Saal betreten konnten. „Ich geb' ja zu, in der Küche der Weasleys rumzusitzen und von Molly Haushaltsführung zu lernen war jetzt auch nicht so spannend, aber lieber schäle ich drei Tage am Stück Kartoffeln, als diese ewigen Reden."

„Wie wahr", murmelte ein verschlafener Zauberer in grasgrünem Umhang, der sich in der hintersten Stuhlreihe auf seinem Stuhl lümmelte und sich mit leicht verzweifelter Miene einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann genehmigte.

Hermine fühlte sich bei diesem Anblick augenblicklich an Moody erinnert. „Hast du Mad-Eye heute schon gesehen? Hat er sich seit der Kündigung mal bei dir gemeldet… oder die anderen? Was sagen sie denn, dass du da ausgestiegen bist?"

Die Antwort war ein unbestimmtes Schulterzucken und ein Ruck in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des grünen Zauberers, da sich in dessen Reihe gerade zwei von Harrys ehemaligen Kollegen setzten. „Nichts. Also ja, ich hab ihn gesehen. Ich bin ja offiziell noch Ordensmitglied und im Dezember war mal wieder ein Treffen, wusstest du das nicht?"

Hermine schüttelte leise grummelnd den Kopf. „Als ob sie mir das sagen würden, wo ich doch eine abtrünnige Verräterin bin!"

„So sehe ich dich nicht", sagt Harry und setzte sich, Hermine neben sich auf einen freien Platz ziehend.

„Na und?", schnappte sie zurück. „Ja, du, Ginny, Neville und Luna reden noch mit mir, aber die ganzen alten Ordensmitglieder haben mit mir vielleicht drei Worte gewechselt, seit sie wissen, wo ich jetzt wohne!"

„Lupin nicht…"

„Nein, der nicht."

„Na, siehst Du. Der hat sich ja sogar für ein Interview mit dir geopfert…" Harry nickte bedächtig und verfiel sofort in albernes Kichern. „Muss daran liegen, dass ihr beide Werwölfe seid. Solidarität unter Artgenossen."

Der böseste, strengste Blick, zu dem Hermine imstande war, brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich!" Ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich, denn sie hatte in einiger Entfernung die blonde Wurzel des haarigen Übels entdeckt. Lucius war in den Saal stolziert. „Er hat es wieder zurückgenommen, aber das Gerücht hält sich hartnäckig. An Vollmond weichen mir alle aus und ich kriege jeden Monat mindestens drei anonyme Briefe von echten Werwölfen, die sich mit mir über unser gemeinsames Schicksal unterhalten wollen. Draco und Lucius lachen sich immer noch schlapp, wenn sie das mitkriegen."

Harrys Miene nach hätte er sich jetzt sehr gerne ebenfalls schlapp gelacht. Eine mürrisch hochgezogene Augenbraue Hermines ließ die Heiterkeit jedoch im Keim ersticken. „Unmöglich, diese Leute", presste er mühsam beherrscht heraus und konnte dann doch nicht verbergen, dass sich seine Mundwinkel dabei ein klein wenig nach oben verzogen.

Am anderen Ende des Saals sah Hermine gerade Lucius seinen Platz n der ersten Reihe, neben den anderen Abteilungsleitern einnehmen. Seit Lucius nun wieder offiziell als Leiter der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit eingesetzt worden war, hielt er es wohl für taktisch ratsam, sich der Öffentlichkeit der Mitarbeiter zu präsentieren. Der optische Beweis dafür, dass er immer noch da war, begnadigt, wegen seiner Verdienste.

So sah man ihn auch immer wieder gerne und oft seinen Mitangestellten erklären, wie groß doch sein Beitrag an der Beendigung des Krieges war und wie engagiert er nun nach dem Krieg war, die schrecklichen Folgen zu beheben.

Wie auch jetzt.

So sah es für Hermine zumindest aus, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er sich vor einer Gruppe älterer Zauberer aufbaute, wo er mit wichtiger Miene und ausladenden Gesten offenbar höchst interessante Dinge besprach.

Als würde er Hermines Blick bemerken, die dieses Schauspiel missbilligend beobachtete, wandte er seinen Kopf von den Männern weg ihr entgegen und lächelte. Natürlich lächelte er. Lucius lächelte immer, wenn er Hermine sah, zumindest in Begleitung seiner Kollegen.

Da er auch im Manor in letzter Zeit etwas umgänglicher war, beantwortete Hermine den stummen Gruß auf eben dieselbe Weise. Mehr noch, sie knuffte Harry in die Seite, schenkte ihm einen vielsagenden Blick und ermunterte ihn so dazu, sich Lucius zuzuwenden und genauso breit zu ihm hinüber zu lächeln, wie der zu ihnen zurückstrahlte.

Aber dennoch gab es nur ein bestimmtes Maß an gekünsteltem Lucius-Gegrinse, das Hermine ertragen konnte und so wandte sie sich wieder ab und versank so tief wie möglich in ihrem Sitz. „Ich seh' sein blödes Gesicht früh genug wieder", erklärte sie Harry, der sie bei ihrem lausigen Versuch, zu verschwinden beobachtete. „… und der darf auch noch früher gehen, weil er immer noch wegen Draco Stunden reduziert hat, während seine Kollegen hier schmoren müssen. Ungerecht… ich hab ihm oft genug gesagt, dass wir tauschen können und dass ich Draco jetzt aus der Klinik abhole… Und eigentlich darf er mittlerweile auch alleine kommen und gehen, aber Lucius will ja nicht. Der spielt den Malfoy-Bonus total aus, nur um früher gehen zu können."

Harry winkte gelangweilt ab. Statt ihr zu antworten, reckte er den Arm nach oben, um sich einen der um sie herumschwirrenden Programmzettel aus der Luft zu angeln. Er erhaschte einen, der nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte, klopfte ihn kräftig auf sein Knie, alle wolle er ihn bewusstlos schlagen und begann in dem erlahmten Pergament zu lesen. Hermine beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, um auch darauf sehen zu können, runzelte die Stirn und stöhnte. „Oh nein, sieh mal, er hat Gastredner eingeladen. Der überzieht heute bestimmt wieder!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und deutete mit dem Finger auf die von Hermine erwähnte Zeile. „Guck mal, was da steht. Gastredner: Echte Muggel." Er kicherte albern und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Echte Muggel… Frisch von der Straße eingefangen."

„Das steht da nicht, also, Fudge würde doch nicht wirklich… Also, er hat ja schon einiges gebracht, aber…"

„Beruhige dich", besänftigte er Hermines Empörung. „So schlimm ist er wohl doch noch nicht, aber guck doch! Da steht wirklich „echte Muggel". Sie haben doch seit kurzem diese Kooperationsprogramme..."

„Ach richtig, jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Steht ja regelmäßig in der Zeitung, mehr Offenheit für mehr Vertrauen. Naja, von wegen. Das werden Verwandte von Ministeriumsmitgliedern sein…"

Hermine seufzte. Ein Gefühl, welches verdächtig an Zahnschmerzen erinnerte, überkam sie bei der Erinnerung an die Versammlung letzte Woche, als sie einen dreistündigen Vortrag zum Thema „Haben Muggel Gefühle wie wir?" anhören musste. Immerhin war die Antwort „ja" gewesen. Die Erklärungen der selbsternannten Experten waren jedoch bestenfalls amüsant zu nennen. Ein skeptischer Blick in das Programm offenbarte das Thema des heutigen Tages. „Muggel-Medizin. Alles Humbug?"

„Du hättest deine Eltern einladen können, hier zu reden, die hätten sich sicher besser ausgekannt als irgendjemand, den Fudge aussucht."

Hermine drehte Harry langsam den Kopf zu, der jedoch, sowie er ihre Bewegung wahrnahm, sofort in die andere Richtung sah und wild mit den Armen in Richtung Tür wedelte. Percy Weasley hatte den Raum betreten, rückte seine Hornbrille zurecht und winkte mit aller Würde, zu der ein Mensch wie er fähig war, zu ihnen hinüber. Hermine fragte sich im Stillen, seit wann Harry so begeistert war, ausgerechnet Percy zu treffen. Vermutlich war es eh egal wer das war, denn allzu offensichtlich hatte er nur einen Grund gesucht, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Hast du sie nochmal getroffen?", fragte er, den Kopf immer noch verdächtig zur Seite verdreht.

Hermine atmete tief durch und gab sich immerhin Mühe, sich nicht mehr über Harrys Eigenmächtigkeit an Weihnachten zu ärgern. „Nein. Ich hab ihnen eine Eule geschickt und nochmal erklärt, wie sie per Eule antworten können. Sie wollen aber eine Telefonnummer, E-Mail Adresse oder so, dass sie sich auch mal von sich aus bei mir melden können."

„Hast du doch."

„Ja, schon aber… sie stellen immer so viele Fragen und ich weiß nicht, was ich ihnen sagen soll. Sie verstehen so wenig…"

Er drehte sich vorsichtig, ein wenig zögernd zu ihr, so langsam, als müsse er darauf achten, im Notfall schnell wegspringen zu können, falls er etwas Falsches sagte und sie wütend machte. „Bildest du dir vielleicht auch nur ein. Trau den anderen doch auch mal was zu. Die anderen sind nicht alle automatisch blöder als du."

Hermine knurrte ob dieser haltlosen Unterstellung, doch blieb es ihr erspart, dieses unerfreuliche Thema auszuweiten, weil sich eben in diesem Moment der Minister vorne ans Rednerpult gestellt hatte und mit seinem Vortrag begann.

Xxx

Draco schlich unsicher durch die vor ihm aufgebauten Türme aus Quidditch-Utensilien. Ganze Straßen, Tunnel und Türme waren errichtet worden, um die neuesten Waren kundenwirksam auszustellen.

Über seinem Kopf schwebten Ansichtsmodelle der neuesten Rennbesen, die auf Zuruf interessierter Käufer zu den Kunden hinab segelten und sich ausführlich begutachten ließ. Ein auferlegter Sprachzauber bewirkte, dass die Besen entweder in süßlich-säuselnder, oder abenteuerlich prahlerischer Stimme Hexen und Zauberer ihre Vorzüge anpriesen.

Draco zog die Schultern hoch und wünschte sich von Herzen, unsichtbar zu sein. Hier drinnen war es voll. Viel zu voll für Dracos Geschmack. Überall standen Menschen, die ihm neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Er seufzte, spähte kurz über das Dach eines Besenpflegeset-Turms hinweg und atmete erleichtert auf, als er seinen ebenfalls ziemlich unbehaglich aussehenden Leidensgenossen Adrian Pucey erblickte, der sich dort drüber verdächtig eng an die Wand drückte. Draco beschloss nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er sicher ein ähnliches Bild des Unbehagens abgab und ging hinüber.

Adrian lächelte verhalten, als er Draco sah und ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung einiger Kinder. Dracos Magen verkrampfte sich, als er ihr munteres Geplauder hörte. Er warf Adrian einen unsicheren Blick zu und trat gleich wieder einen Schritt zurück. Warum sollte er dort hinsehen? Adrian sollte doch wissen, dass Draco nicht scharf auf die Gesellschaft von lärmenden Kindern war. Er verzog sein Gesicht, halb verärgert, halb verunsichert und wollte sich schon zum Gehen umwenden, doch ließ ihn Adrians heftiges Gestikulieren innehalten.

Adrian wedelte mit den Händen, dann hob er einen Finger, krümmte ihn und deutete über die Köpfe der Kinder hinweg. Was er ihm zeigen wollte, waren also nicht die Kinder, sondern das, was die Kinder sich gerade ansahen.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen und trat gehorsam näher an die schwatzende Gruppe heran. Näher als zwei Meter konnte er jedoch nicht und schon jetzt wurden seine Knie weich, das altbekannte Pochen in seinem Kopf meldete sich in steter Heftigkeit zurück und sein Blickfeld verschwamm.

Er kannte diese Kinder doch, er hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Damals hatten sie geblutet… aber wieso waren sie dann hier in diesem Laden, wenn sie doch vor zwei Jahren gestorben waren…

Er hätte Adrian gerne gefragt, was das hier sollte, doch der stand in etwa der gleichen Entfernung auf der anderen Seite der Kindergruppe und so wie es aussah, brachte er es ebenfalls nicht über sich, auch nur einen Schritt näher heranzugehen. Er schwitzte, war blass… vermutlich ebenso wie Draco.

Eine alarmierte Frauenstimme rief einige Namen zu ihnen herüber und sofort schossen vier wuschelige Kinderköpfe in die Höhe. Unter heftigem Protest forderten die Kinder noch länger bleiben zu dürfen, bis eine strenge Männerstimme forderte sofort herzukommen. Maulend gehorchten die Kinder. Draco legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
Tief durchatmen, frei atmen. In Gegenwart der Kleinen hatte er es nicht vermocht. Sie waren es nicht gewesen, hatten diesen anderen Kindern nicht einmal ähnlich gesehen. Warum passierten ihm diese Verwechslungen immer noch?

Die Frage blieb natürlich, ob die Erwachsenen die Kinder nur deswegen weggeschickt hatten, weil sie die beiden Todesser erkannt hatten. Draco wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick zu der Familie hinüber. Ein kalter, abschätzender Blick des Vaters lag auf ihm, während die Mutter deutlich in Dracos und Adrians Richtung zeigte und ihrem Mann aufgeregt ins Ohr tuschelte.

Eine deutliche Antwort auf die Frage, die er sich schon den ganzen Nachmittag stellte. Man kannte ihn, ganz sicher… seine Familie war bekannt und seit dieser Prozess durch die Zeitungen gegangen war… Aber zumindest waren die Kinder jetzt weg und wenn die Leute auf Abstand blieben, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatten, dann war das besser, als wenn sie ihm mit ihrer Gegenwart Zunge, Atmung und Denkvermögen lähmten.

Adrian stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat neben ihn. Immerhin war Draco nun nicht mehr alleine. Schiefe Blicke ertrug er leichter, wenn sie ihm nicht alleine galten. Ihren dritten Mann, dem ebenfalls schiefe Blicke gelten könnten, hatten sie bereits um die Mittagszeit verloren. Der war mit einer anderen Gruppe Mitpatienten verschwunden, ohne sich von Draco und Adrian zu verabschieden.

Vielleicht war er wieder zurück zur Klinik gegangen, möglich. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand die aufgenötigten „Freigängerstunden" früher abbrach und lieber zurück flüchtete, statt mit einigen anderen halbwegs gemeinschaftskompatiblen Mitpatienten durch die Stadt zu gehen. Draco zumindest war mehr als einmal unter einem Vorwand wie Kopf-, Zahn- oder Bauchschmerzen vor den Blicken seiner Mitmenschen geflüchtet. Dennoch setzte man ihn immer wieder aus. Er sollte sich langsam wieder daran gewöhnen, sich ohne besondere Hilfe unter seinen Mitmenschen zu bewegen.

Und immerhin, zähneklappernd, zitternd und mit reichlichen weichen Knien, hatte er heute bestanden, während der Angeber Flint getürmt war. Dieser leise Triumph ließ Draco durchhalten. Seit dem „Schlammblutficker-Vorfall" war sein Verhältnis zu Flint nicht mehr wirklich freundschaftlich geworden. Eine ganze Weile lang hatten sich die drei Todesser offen angegiftet, dann waren die gegenseitigen Anschuldigungen leiser geworden und zumindest mit Adrian konnte er sich irgendwann wieder friedlich unterhalten. Gut, Draco konnte mit keinem der beiden über Hermine sprechen, aber davon abgesehen…

Mit Flint war es angespannt geblieben. Mit der Zeit konnte Draco beobachten, dass auch das Verhältnis zwischen Adrian und Marcus von gegenseitigem Taxieren, stillen Vorwürfen und Misstrauen geprägt war.  
Flint vermisste die Todesser, soviel stand fest. Dort hätte er eine Zukunft gehabt. Und jetzt, wo die drei sich mit der Zeit etwas besser im Griff hatten, zumindest manchmal vorgeben konnten, normale Menschen zu sein, wurden immer wieder diese beunruhigenden Gespräche wegen Stundenreduzierung, Resozialisierung und Therapieabbau geführt.

Einige der Männer, die damals zu Dracos Einweisung noch Vollzeit anwesend gewesen waren, waren bereits entlassen oder nur noch halbtags da, neue Patienten waren hinzugekommen und Draco war darüber verunsichert zu erkennen, dass er nicht mehr so war, wie diese menschlichen Zeitbomben.

Flint vielleicht auch nicht, aber er war einfach unzufrieden, weil auch bei ihm die Rede von Resozialisierung war und Flint, soviel hatte Draco durchaus mitbekommen, nichts hatte, wohin er zurückkehren konnte oder wollte.

Doch wie auch immer. Flint hatte wohl einmal mehr keine Lust darauf gehabt die voldemortlose Welt zu erkunden und war bereits vor zwei Stunden auf wundersame Weise entschwunden. Da weder Draco noch Adrian den Drang verspürt hatten, ihn quer durch die Stadt zu suchen, hatten sie sich stattdessen weiterhin durch bevorzugt ruhige Flecke der Winkelgasse gequält, bis sie schließlich hier vorbeigekommen waren und der Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnten, ihr altes Hobby wiederzubeleben.

Quidditch.

Mit einem dünnen, doch ehrlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, kam nun auch Draco dorthin, wo eben die Kinder gestanden hatten. Er suchte Adrians Blick, grinste ihm zu und ging vor dem dort aufgebauten Tisch-Quidditchfeld in die Hocke. Adrian beugte sich über das Mini-Stadion und beäugte die aufgebauten Tribünen. „Sieh dir mal das an, die haben sogar jubelnde Zuschauer reingesetzt."

„Habs gesehen. Und sieh mal hier… da sitzen einige Veelas zum Anfeuern!" Draco hob seinen Finger und versuchte, eine der Miniatur-Schönen zu berühren, stieß jedoch einige Inches von ihr entfernt gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand. „Muss ein Schutzzauber sein", murmelte er bedauernd. Das Bedauern verflüchtigte sich innerhalb von Sekunden, als ein neuer Gedanke, schnell und strahlend wie ein Schnatz, in seine Gedanken schoss. „Ob wir die dazu bringen können, sich auszuziehen und sich gegenseitig zu küssen?"

Adrian schielte neugierig zu der Ecke, wo die Veelas fröhlich, doch stumm jubelten. „Weiß nicht. Aber ich glaube, wir können hier gar nichts anderes tun als zusehen. Da muss man das schon kaufen, um es auszuprobieren."

Draco erhob sich grummelnd und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Spielverderber! Aber hey… könnten wir das nicht mal in der Klinik ausprobieren?"

„Da gibt es keine Veelas und selbst wenn, da kriegen wir nur ein paar Monate mehr, weil sie uns dann auch noch für Perverse halten, die es mit Puppen treiben."

Draco kicherte und zuckte unschuldig die Achseln. „Ja und? Dafür halten sie und doch sowieso. Wenn wir die Puppen dazu bringen, es miteinander zu treiben, dann können die Kleinen wenigstens was lernen. Die Hälfte von den Neuen ist sicher noch Jungfrau…"

„Ja, aber wir haben trotzdem fast nur männliche Puppen und noch nicht mal Publikum. Ich will da nicht ein Jahr länger rumsitzen müssen, nur um zu sehen, wie es ein paar Kerle miteinander treiben. Da musst du es schon kaufen, wenn du uns was Sehenswertes bieten willst."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und kratzte sich nachdenklich die Nase. „Hmm, mal gucken", murmelte er und fischte in seinem Umhang nach seiner Geldbörse. „Wie viel kostet es denn?"

Adrians Augen begannen in einem unanständigen Glanz zu erstrahlen. „Dreihundert Galeonen", keuchte er vorfreudig. „Hast du so viel dabei?"

Natürlich nicht und so sehr Draco seine Geldbörse auch hin und her wog und durchforstete, natürlich hatte er nicht hunderte von Galeonen dabei. „Nicht wirklich… ich könnte ihnen aber einen Scheck ausstellen. Auf meinem Gringottskonto…"

„Darfst du da denn alleine dran?" Adrians Augenbrauen wanderten mit sichtbarem Misstrauen nach oben. „Hat man dich nicht entmündigt?"

„Ich bin nicht entmündigt, nur für geschäftsunfähig erklärt, du Arschloch und außerdem gilt das genauso für dich!" Wütend steckte Draco sein Portemonnaie zurück und funkelte seinen Leidensgenossen böse an. Der schnaubte übellaunig und verschränkte die Arme. So standen sie eine Weile stumm da und ärgerten sich darüber, dass sie zwar neunzehn und zweiundzwanzig waren, rechtlich aber kaum besser als die Kinder von vorhin dastanden.

„Weißt du, ich werde meinem Vater sagen, dass er mir das Stadion holen soll. Mit allem Zubehör, da gibt es sicher noch andere Extras dazu… Du kommst dann einfach mal am Wochenende mit Malique und Flint zu mir und dann können wir dort machen, was wir wollen", lenkte Draco nach einigen Minuten ein.

„Kauft dir dein Vater sowas?"

„Klar", bestätigte Draco gelassen. „Vater kauft mir alles, was ich will. Außerdem… ich glaube, er findet es gut, wenn ich mich mit sowas beschäftige. Er findet immer, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn ich mich wieder für Dinge aus meinem… ähm… früheren Alltag interessiere. Neulich hat er mir sogar einen Rennbesen mitgebracht…Tja, nehme ich mal in die Klinik mit. Ich glaube, im Park dürfen wir jetzt auch Quidditch spielen. Sie haben mir zumindest gesagt, dass wir das dürfen, wenn wir es fertig kriegen, uns die nächste Woche nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen."

„Gut!" Adrian nickte begeistert, doch Sekunden später verfinsterte sich seine Miene wider. „Ja gut, also mit dir und Malique und einigen von den anderen geht das… Aber Flint… Da weiß ich nicht. Ich glaub auch nicht, dass der zu dir nach Hause kommen würde, wo das Schla… ähm… Granger rumsitzt."

Draco verzog den Mund. „Ach, nein?"

Adrian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, damit will er nichts zu tun haben. Er hetzt auch hinter deinem Rücken immer noch ziemlich gegen dich. Die meisten interessieren seine Sprüche nicht, aber… ja… er kommt da nicht davon weg." Er zuckte unbehaglich mit den Achseln und deutete zu einem unbestimmten Punkt an der Wand. „Siehst es doch. Er ist schon wieder abgehauen. Sitzt lieber in der Klinik rum, als sich eine Winkelgasse ohne Todesser anzusehen. Damit kommt er einfach nicht klar, dass das jetzt vorbei sein soll."

Draco nickte, das wusste er ja. Im Grunde war es ihm ganz recht, wenn Flint ihn nicht zuhause besuchen würde, wo seine schlammblütige Freundin und seine verräterische Familie waren. Zuviel Trubel in seinem sonst so sicheren Refugium.

„Draco?"

Draco und Adrian wirbelten beim Klang der wohlbekannten Frauenstimme herum.

„Oh, Adrian… du auch hier. Von hinten haben wir nur Draco erkannt, wegen den Haaren", setzte eine ebenso vertraute Männerstimme nach.

Draco überkam eine Gänsehaut. Eigentlich waren es sogar mehrere unangenehme Gefühle gleichzeitig, die ihn in diesem Moment heimsuchten. Zum einen zogen sich sein Eingeweide zusammen, dann hatte er unvermittelt das Gefühl, dringend pinkeln zu müssen, was durch die kalten Schauer, die ihm über den Rücken liefen, noch um einiges unangenehmer wurde, als es sich auch ohne dies angefühlt hatte.

„Blaise… Pansy…", nahm Adrian ihm die Begrüßung ab. Auch der klang alles andere als begeistert, wenn er Dracos Meinung nach auch nicht ansatzweise so viel Grund zu Magengrummeln hatte wie er, der sich hier ohne Vorwarnung seiner Ex-Freundin und einem ehemaligen Freund ausgeliefert fand.

Zähneknirschend schüttelte er beiden die Hände und tat sein Bestes, sie alle beide hässlich, fett und unsympathisch zu finden. Vor allem Pansy… Die war wirklich fett. Musste der Frust sein, denn Blaise war garantiert eine absolute Null im Bett. Außerdem waren beide strohdumm und…

„Ähm… und, wie geht es euch?", fragte die dumme, hässliche und extrem unsympathische Pansy schüchtern.

„Gut!", antworteten Draco und Adrian abgehackt und wie aus einem Mund.

Blaise war auch hässlich. Egal wie teuer er und Pansy angezogen waren und dass sie hier händchenhaltend vor ihnen standen. Sie waren sicher unglücklich und…

„Und… was macht ihr so?", fragte Blaise nach einigen Herzschlägen erdrückenden Schweigens. „Wir… also wir haben jetzt wirklich beide in einer Apotheke angefangen, da drüben", er deutete durch das Schaufenster in die Winkelgasse hinein.

„Na toll, in dem Laden gibt Vater immer meine Rezepte ab", dachte Draco grimmig und fühlte sich gleich noch ein wenig mehr gedemütigt. Die zwei hatten bestimmt schon seine einkaufslistenlange Medikamentenzusammenstellung gesehen.

„Ich hab euch da drinnen noch nie gesehen", wagte er den Frontalangriff. „Ich… also ich war mit Vater ein paar Mal drinnen und…" So, jetzt mussten sie entweder zugeben, dass sie dort gar nicht arbeiteten und nur angeben wollten oder, dass sie sich feige vor ihm verkrochen hatten.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab dich gesehen", gestand Pansy so ehrlich, dass Draco der Mund offen stand. „Wir wussten nur nie, was wir sagen sollten", fügte Blaise ebenso offen und, soweit bei schwarzer Hautfarbe erkennbar, mit leicht rotverfärbten Wangen hinzu. „Also wir haben euch ja beide…"

„Aha!", dachte Draco. „Pucey ist genauso enttarnt. Hoffentlich kriegt der noch peinlicheres Zeug als ich zu schlucken!"

Pansy und Blaise wechselten einen unbehaglichen Blick und Draco war klar, dass ihre beiden ehemaligen Freunde dann recht gut informiert sein mussten.

„Ihr seid… seid ihr wirklich… also es gab ja so Gerüchte, als du nicht mehr in die Schule kamst und… ja, lohnt sich nicht es abzustreiten… ich sehe ja eure Rezepte… seid ihr wirklich… ähm… in die Psychiatrie eingewiesen worden?"

Wenn Draco sich eben geschämt hatte, so war dies gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, dass ihn jetzt überrollte. Feuerheiß brannten seine Wangen. Die Haare an seinem Körper schienen sich alle gleichzeitig schmerzempfindlich aufzurichten und er schmeckte Magensäure in seinem Mund.

„Ja", presste Adrian hervor, bevor Draco es tun konnte. „Und? Findet ihr das witzig? Wir sind nach Kriegsende zusammen mit Flint zwangseingewiesen worden. Sehr lustig, ha ha."

„Könnt jetzt gleich mal losgehen und jedem den ihr trefft sagen, dass alles genau so stimmt", startete Draco seinerseits eine Attacke. „Wir sind entmü… für rechtsunfähig erklärt worden, weil wir als Gefahr für uns selbst und andere gelten, kriegen seit zwanzig Monaten Psychogespräche und tonnenweise Medikamente zu schlucken. Witzig… so… und jetzt schwirrt ab!" Er wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen, warf den Kopf so würdevoll in den Nacken, wie er nur konnte und wandte sich gemeinsam mit Adrian ab um zu gehen.

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint", protestierte Pansy. „Ich.. wir… Adrian, Draco!… Wir… ach, kommt schon. Was sollen wir denn jetzt sagen, dass ihr uns zuhört?"

Draco und Adrian blieben stehen, vergruben ihre Hände in ihren Umhängen und machten bitterböse Gesichter. Eigentlich hatten sie es nicht nötig, sich hier wieder demütigen zu lassen. Andererseits wollten sie ihren eigene Reden von gerade eben zum Trotz nicht als komplette Psychopathen vor ihren ehemaligen Hauskameraden dastehen. Normale Menschen rennen nicht einfach weg, wenn man mit ihnen reden will. Das hatte man Draco mittlerweile beigebracht.

„Ich… ach komm schon, Draco, wir… hey… Wir haben so oft an euch, na… und ich noch viel öfter an dich gedacht."

„Ach ja, und warum?"

„Ach, warum wohl", schnappte Pansy ärgerlich zurück. „Komm schon, wir waren fast vier Jahre zusammen und noch viel länger befreundet. Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte nie drüber nachgedacht, wie es dir geht, seit wir Schluss gemacht haben? Du hast mich damals echt erschreckt, du warst so verändert… und dann fang ich in der Apotheke an und sehe deine Rezepte… Hey, ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht… auch in der Schule schon…"

„Davon hab ich aber nichts gemerkt", antwortete Draco eingeschnappt und bequemte sich dazu, sich wieder zu ihr umzudrehen und missmutig die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

Pansy seufzte und hob die Arme zu einer entschuldigenden Geste. „Ich weiß, tut mir leid… aber damals war mir das echt alles zu viel und ich hab's auch nicht verstanden und… also tut mir leid. Das ist mit uns ganz blöd auseinander gegangen, aber... hey… wir waren doch so lange befreundet und das mit Blaise ist einfach passiert. Außerdem, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, hast du doch auch schon länger eine andere Freundin."

„Granger?" Blaise hob die Augenbrauen voll ungläubigem, wenn auch leicht amüsiertem Entsetzen. „Also das hab ich zumindest über ein paar Ecken gehört. Wohnt die echt bei dir?"

„Seit eineinhalb Jahren", erklärte Draco stolz darauf, zumindest nicht alleine und somit so erbärmlich wie Adrian vor den beiden erfolgreichen Angebern zu stehen. „Ja, wir sind etwa zwei Jahren zusammen, ein bisschen länger eigentlich."

„Aber die ist ein Schlammblut!", ereiferte sich Blaise und sprach damit genau das aus, was Pansys Augen zu sagen schienen.

Draco zuckte lässig mit den Achseln. „Ja und? Das ist doch mittlerweile eh egal und sie war damals eben da und hat mich nicht hängen lassen, wie…" Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Das war viel zu offen verletzt gewesen.

Pansy schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sollte Draco sich nicht irren, kippte sie leicht seitlich an Blaise, der ihr daraufhin beschützend den Arm um die Schulter legte. Sie wirkte müde, angespannt… doch nur kurz. Einen Moment später schon riss sie die Augen wieder auf und wirkte unverschämt fidel. „Ja, siehst du, dann… dann gibt es doch keinen Grund zu streiten. Ich habe jemand, du hast jemand neuen, aber wir sind doch immer noch alte Freunde… Komm, Draco… so viele sind aus unserem Haus gestorben. Wir sollten froh sein, dass wir ein paar unserer alten Freunde noch haben. Nicht, Adrian? Kein Streit, lassen wir das. Das ist doch jetzt schon wieder eine ganz Weile her und ich gebe zu, dass wir uns damals alle kindisch benommen haben, aber… hey… wir waren halt auch nur dumme Schüler und wussten es nicht besser. Tut mir leid… also... wir… ähm… ja… also es gibt eine Grund, warum Blaise und ich heute früher aufgehört haben zu arbeiten."

Adrian fingierte ein Gähnen. „Welchen?", fragte er so desinteressiert wie möglich und auch Draco war klar, dass diese Neuigkeit, dem begeisterten Ton in Pansys Stimme nach, erfreulicher als alles sein musste, was er und Adrian erzählen könnten.

Blaise atmete tief durch, warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Taschenuhr und ruckte mit dem Kopf wieder in Richtung Straße. „Habt ihr Zeit? Wir könnten vielleicht zusammen in ein Café gehen, hier ist es doch etwas eng und ungemütlich."

Draco zauderte um den Schein zu wahren. Adrian grübelte und stöhnte, um mindestens ebenso beschäftigt auszusehen wie Blaise und Pansy, schließlich willigten sie aber doch ein. Pansy hatte ja recht. Wie oft trafen sie schon alte Bekannte und wann waren sie überhaupt das letzte Mal mit irgendjemand der nicht in der Klinik war zusammengesessen um zu reden?

Sie suchten ein nettes Café, verdrückten sich in die hinterste Ecke – obwohl Pansy protestierte, dass es hier doch recht dunkel und verlassen wäre – und… redeten.

Pansy und Blaise wollten heiraten. Wie so viele junge Paare dieser Tage wollten sie das, was sie hatten, so sicher wie möglich bewahren. Außerdem waren sie beide reinblütig und ihre Familien waren der Meinung, dass zwanzig das ideale Alter für eine Vermählung war.

Draco hörte zu und rang sich zu einem Glückwunsch durch. Eigentlich tat es fast gar nicht weh, Pansy so etwas sagen zu hören. Vielleicht war es Nostalgie die ihn bei ihren Worten ein wenig zwickte, aber nicht zu sehr. Die Erinnerung an vergangene Tage. Doch, ein wenig tat es weh, Pansy mit Blaise glücklich zu sehen. Aber nicht zu sehr. Sie hatte recht. Sie hatten beide schon längst jemand anderen und er glaubte ihr, dass sie an ihn gedacht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte er in der Schule auch nicht gewusst, wie er mit jemandem wie sich selbst hätte umgehen sollen.

So saßen sie da und redeten, weniger über den Krieg und ihre Todesservergangenheit - Draco war noch lange nicht bereit, darüber offen zu sprechen - sondern über die Zeiten davor und natürlich über Crabbe, Goyle, Nott und all die anderen gemeinsamen Freunde, die mittlerweile längst tot unter der Erde lagen.

Xxx

Hermine sah auf die Uhr an der Wand. Die Minuten krochen quälend langsam dahin. Fudge hatte sich endlos darüber gewundert, warum Muggel noch nicht ausgestorben waren, ob Muggel-Medizin überhaupt als solche bezeichnet werden konnte und gerade als Hermine der Meinung war, dass er zu keiner dümmeren Aussage mehr fähig war, begann er sich über Operationsmethoden auszulassen.

Die Gesichter der „echten Muggel", die neben ihm auf der Empore saßen, sprachen Bände. Irgendwann hatte Fudge sich offensichtlich genug über Dinge ausgelassen, zu denen er im Grunde genommen nichts zu sagen hatte und bat den ersten Redner ans Pult. Fünf waren es insgesamt. Mediziner und Psychologen. Als sich der Psychologe über die Folgen des Krieges ausließ und dass man eben doch nicht alles umfassend mit Tränken behandeln konnte, verschwand Harrys – den roten Ohren nach zu urteilen - glühendes Gesicht hinter dem Programmprospekt. Hermine akzeptierte, dass er dazu nichts sagen wollte und suchte stattdessen Lucius in der ersten Reihe. Nicht, dass sie vorgehabt hatte durch den Saal zu rufen, um ihn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, einfach nur, was für ein Gesicht er bei diesem Thema machte. Sie sah ihn nicht, er musste bereits gegangen sein. Ungerecht, während sie hier schmoren musste, um sich Sachen anzuhören, die in der Muggelwelt selbst Vorschulkinder längst wussten.

Der dritte Redner bedankte sich und setzte sich wieder unter mäßigem Applaus, der sofort verstummte, als der Vierte sich erhob, um seinen Platz vor dem Publikum einzunehmen. Die Ministeriumsangestellten stöhnten unisono, wenn auch verhalten und drehten ihre Köpfe kollektiv hinüber zur Uhr. Halb sechs Uhr abends. Sicher würde das hier noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Hermine wollte nach Hause. Es war einfach ungerecht, wenn immer nur Lucius wegen Draco früher gehen durfte. Hermine hatte schon längst Dienstschluss und Lucius müsste eigentlich mindestens bis sechs Uhr abends hier sein, seit er wieder offiziell im Amt war. Aber der fand immer einen Weg sich zu drücken.

Ungerecht war das.

Während sie so da saß und sich weiterhin darüber ärgerte, wie ungemütlich ihr Sitzplatz, wie langweilig das Thema und wie albern Fudge war, spürte sie auf einmal Harrys Kopf, der sich sanft an ihre Schulter schmiegte. Im ersten Moment hielt sie das für einen empörend plumpen Anmachversuch, realisierte aber schnell, dass er lediglich eingeschlafen war. „Reiß ich zusammen!", zischte sie und boxte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Ich muss mir das jede Woche anhören. Das ist alles sehr wichtig, um zu verstehen, wie verrostet die Vorstellungen der Zauberer über…"

„Ja, Ja…" Harry gähnte offen und streckte sich genüsslich. „Dann pass mal schön weiter auf und erzähl mir nachher was passiert ist." Und schon sackte sein Kopf erneut nach vorne auf die Brust.

Hermine war umgeben von Drückebergern. Aber so war das schon in der Schule gewesen, da war sie auch immer die Einzige gewesen, die…

Was war das?

Als der Redner sich erhoben hatte, waren seine vier Kollegen von ihren Stühlen gekippt. Hermine dachte zuerst, dass sie vielleicht von ihrem ungeschickten Kollegen umgestoßen worden waren, doch als der gelassen weiter nach vorne ging, hielt sie es eher für die Demonstration irgendeines Krankheitsbildes.

Im Saal hob ein unruhiges Raunen an, als der eben noch dämmrig dauerlächelnde Minister sich mit verwirrter Miene erhob. Zwei Bedienstete betraten die Plattforum, blieben jedoch in einigen Metern Abstand stehen.

Hermine gab Harry einen erneuten Stoß. Verschlafen wie er war, kippte er dabei fast vom Stuhl. Sie musste ihn fangen, sonst wäre er auf den Boden geknallt. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?", murmelte er gähnend.

„Da vorne, sieh mal!"

Der Redner breitete die Arme in einer alles umschließenden Umarmung aus und grinste breit. „Seht ihr die vier am Boden?", fragte er statt einer Vorstellung seiner Person oder einigen einleitenden Floskeln. „Sie sind tot, ich habe sie eben umgebracht."

Totenstille im Saal. Betretenes Schweigen, denn dies konnte nur ein besonders widerwärtiger Versuch eines Theaterspiels sein. Was sollte das?

„Wie geschmacklos", raunte eine ältere Hexe neben Hermine. „Als ob irgendjemand nach dem Krieg solche Witze unterhaltsam fände."

„Ist es ein Witz?", zweifelte ein Zauberer aus der Reihe vor ihnen, der sich nach hinten umgedreht hatte. Besorgnis stand in seinem Gesicht.

Harry war aufgestanden. Hermine wollte ihn nach unten ziehen, weil sich aufstehen während eines Vortrages nicht gehörte, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und statt zu gehorchen, wehrte er sie mit den Händen ab.

Der Redner lachte schallend. Er lachte und lachte und klatschte vor Begeisterung über sich selbst in die Hände. Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, ein Knall, eine rosa Rauchwolke und unvermittelt, als wäre er ein billiger Trickzauberer, hielt er seinen Zauberstab an der Hand.

Hermine fischte ein Programm vom Boden und suchte hektisch nach seiner Vorstellung. „William Blake. Onkologe", stand dort. Aber das was hier ablief, konnte doch unmöglich mit Krebsforschung zu tun haben.

„Sieh mal, sein Gesicht verändert sich ", zischte Harry und packte sie am Arm. „Oh nein, den kennen wir doch!"

Hermine hörte die Panik in seiner Stimme. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch waren Teile ihres Umhanges unter dem Stuhl der Nachbarin eingeklemmt. So stand Hermine halb aufgerichtet, zog und zerrte, während die betreffende Hexe beharrlich sitzen blieb und gar nicht auf die zerrende Hermine achtete, da sie ihren Hals verrenkt hatte soweit es ging, um zum Rednerpult zu blicken.

„Ich werde hier nicht sitzen und zusehen, wie ihr diesen Abschaum in unsere Welt lasst", erklärte der Redner munter. „Ich bin hier, um euch dafür bluten zu lassen, was ihr zerstört habt."

Der Stoff riss und Hermine schnellte nach oben.

William Blake, wenn er es denn war, fuchtelte mit dem Zauberstab vor dem Publikum herum, als wäre er ein Dirigent und sie sein Orchester. „Ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie senile Volltrottel wie Fudge unsere Welt zugrunde richten!"

Fudge wandte ihm verdattert das Gesicht zu, doch noch immer unternahm er nichts. Die Sicherheitsbeamten fuchtelten mit den Händen, damit der Minister auf sie aufmerksam werden möge, doch zwecklos. Wie gebannt starrte er auf den eigens einbestellten Onkologen und… tat nichts.

William Blake lachte, trat mit dem Fuß nach hinten aus und stieß Fudge vom Stuhl.

„Avada Kedavra", sang er triumphierend und ein grüner Lichtstrahl brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor, sirrte pfeilschnell durch die Luft und tötete einen Sicherheitsbeamten, der gerade dabei gewesen war, seine eigene Waffe zu ziehen.

Panik brach im Saal aus. Die Leute sprangen von ihren Stühlen, warfen diese dabei um, teilweise auf ihre Nachbarn. Rempelten, stießen und drängten sich durch die Reihen umgestürzter Stühle. Direkt vor Hermine fiel eine Frau auf den Boden, sie wollte ihre Hand ergreifen, doch gerade als die diese nach oben streckte, trampelte ein Mann darauf, der die Hexe am Boden in seinem kopflosen Fluchtversuch nicht gesehen hatte.

Harry wollte sich zu ihr hinunter bücken, doch gerade als er seine Hand hilfreich ausstreckte, rempelten ihn zwei ältere Herren um. Nun war nicht mehr an die am Boden liegende Frau zu denken. Hermine zog Harry mit aller Kraft nach oben und dann mussten sie selbst sehen, dass sie hier wegkamen, denn dass sie so weit hinten gesessen hatten, bedeutete, dass die Flut der Menschen, die vorne gesessen hatten, nun einer Tsunamiwelle gleich in Richtung Tür walzte.

Hermine taumelte, als ein stürzender Mann sie streifte. Ein Sicherheitsbeamter. Er blieb mit dem Gesicht nach unten liegen. Unmöglich ihm aufzuhelfen, die Massen schoben sich nach vorn und drängten Hermine und Harry mit sich.

Eine Menschenmenge wie diese war gefährlich, wenn sie in Panik ausbrach. Wie eine Herde Tiere in der Wüste, die vor einem hungrigen Löwen flüchtet und dabei alles niedertrampelt, was nicht schnell genug ausweichen kann, stürmten die Ministeriumsangestellten zur Tür.

Gellende Schreie, wenn jemand niedergetrampelt wurde. Laute Rufe nach Zauberstäben. Heulen, wenn ein Fluch getroffen hatte und der ohrenbetäubende Lärm umstürzender oder explodierender Möbel. Panische Muggel sind gefährlich, panische Zauberer gefährlicher.

Wilde, unbeherrschbare Magie brach aus ihnen heraus in dem Moment, als sie um ihr Leben fürchteten und ihrer eigenen Kraft nicht mehr Herr waren. Bilder krachten von den Wänden, Skulpturen an den Wänden lösten sich, gingen herum und wurden zu tödlichen Stolperfallen. Kristallleuchter an der Decke zerplatzten, ließen feine, splitterartige Glassteinchen in die Augen der Menge regnen und übersäte die Gesichter der Menge mit Wunden.

Rauch, Panik, Staub.

Dann ein Knall, Hermine schrie entsetzt auf und drängte sich mit Harry an die Wand, als sich der erste Kronleuchter mit lautem Krachen von der Decke löste und drei Menschen unter sich begrub. Drei weitere folgten und damit brach Finsternis über den Raum herein.

Doch Hermine hatte schon bevor es dunkel wurde gesehen, dass William Blake, oder wer immer dieser angebliche Muggel mit dem Zauberstab sein mochte, die Türen verriegelt hatte und so stürmten die Leute, die es bisher geschafft hatten, seinen immer noch gespenstisch das Dunkel erleuchtenden Blitzen bis zum eigentlichen Saalausgang auszuweichen, einer noch tödlicheren Gefahr entgegen. Dort, wo ihre Freiheit hätte sein sollen, lauerte der Tod, denn wenn die panische Menge sich nicht beruhigte, würden sie sich gegenseitig tot trampeln, bevor auch nur einer nach draußen gelangen konnte.

Ob die Sicherheitsbeamten es nun bereuten, den Leuten vor dem Betreten des Saales ihre Zauberstäbe abgenommen zu haben? Hatte man Blake gar nicht erst durchsucht, weil er ein Muggel war? Weil er zumindest wie ein Muggel ausgesehen hatte?

Zwei Sicherheitsbeamte hatten an der Bühne gestanden, die waren vom Attentäter als erstes getötet worden, noch bevor sie und die geschockte Menge überhaupt dazu in der Lage gewesen waren zu realisieren, dass das hier kein Scherz und kein Schauspiel war. Zwei waren, soweit Hermine sehen konnte, von den Menschen, die sie hätten schützen sollten, überrannt worden.

Einer war von seinem Kollegen, der auf den Amokläufer zugestürzt war, getroffen worden und der letzte feuerte nun selbst wild mit Flüchen um sich. Imperius?

Der Amokläufer selbst lachte mit einer Stimme, die Hermine kannte. Harry hatte es vorhin schon bemerkt. Zweifellos eine Person, die Vielsafttrank irgendwo ergaunert hatte und… nun, es war nicht schwer, von den wöchentlichen Versammlungen im Ministerium zu erfahren. Die Zeitung berichtete immer wieder davon.

Aber wer war er, der die Menschen hier als Verräter beschimpfte, die es verdient hatten zu sterben. Wer wollte so dringend verhindern, dass Muggel und Zauberer sich ein klein wenig besser verstanden und wem waren die Menschen um ihn herum so gleichgültig, dass er sie alle töten wollte?

Hermine konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie war sich kaum ihrer eignen Todesangst bewusst, da sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Kristallsplittern, Flüchen, explodierenden Stühlen und ihren eigenen Mitmenschen auszuweichen. Harry hatte sie eine Weile lang, so gut es ging, mit seinem Körper an die Wand gedrückt, doch nun löste er sich, ergriff ihren Arm und zerrte sie mit sich. Orientierungslos wie sie war, unfähig, klar zu denken, vermochte Hermine nicht zu sagen, in welche Richtung er sie zog. Nach vorne, hinten, links oder rechts… Sie bemerkte nur eines, sie kamen der Stimme des Amokläufers näher. Ein Blitz sauste heran, Hermine wollte sich zu Boden werfen, doch Harry zerrte sie hoch und schubste sie zur Seite. „Nicht hinlegen, man sieht dich nicht. Sie würden über dich trampeln…"

Lautes Wummern vom anderen Ende des Saales. Nicht nur innen, auch außen. Endlich hatte man außen bemerkt, dass die Leute hier drinnen eingeschlossen waren und dass etwas Schlimmes im Gange war. Die Tür krachte, bebte… und der Attentäter, den Hermine im schwachen Licht seiner eigenen Todesflüche sekundenlang in der vollkommenen Finsternis ausmachen konnte, hüpfte im Saal herum, sang sein Todeslied und feuerte um sich, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, der gerade Cowboy spielt.

„Ist das Marcus Flint?", krächzte Hermine.

Harry blieb ihr die Antwort schuldig. Er, der es ihr doch gerade eben verboten hatte, hatte sich auf den Bauch gelegt und robbte der Quelle der Flüche entgegen.

Hermine versuchte den letzten Wachmann auszumachen, der ebenfalls geschossen hatte. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr. Ob Flint ihn mit einem seiner eigenen Flüche getroffen hatte?

Nein, für einen Moment war Hermines Angst betäubt, als sie im Licht des nächsten Fluches Percy Weasley erkennen konnte, der über dem Wachmann kniete. Einen Schuh in der Hand, der Wachmann reglos am Boden.

Etwas Heißes sirrte an Hermine vorbei und wieder erstrahlte die gesamte Halle für Sekunden in giftgrünem Todeslicht.

„Hey, Schlammblut!" Hermines Herz blieb stehen und ihre Lungen gefroren zu Eis. Flint hatte sie gesehen und sie war allein, unfähig sich zu verteidigen, und stand direkt vor ihm.

„Lumos!" Sein Zauberstab entflammte, da es ihm nun nicht mehr egal war, wen er tötete. Er hatte ein Ziel, das er im Auge behalten musste. Sie.

Abermals hob er den Zauberstab, zielte und - brach in die Knie. Sein Licht erlosch und alles, was Hermine hörte, war ein dumpfes Poltern. Was war geschehen?

„Lumos!" Abermals. Doch dieses Mal hielt Harry den Stab in der Hand, Moody neben ihm. Der Amokläufer – „Lumos Maxima" ja, es war tatsächlich Marcus Flint, lag am Boden. Moodys Holzbein in seinem Rücken.

Sie mussten darauf gewartet haben, dass er abgelenkt war und hatten ihn dann von hinten niedergeschlagen.

Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Moody riss den Zauberstab an sich, richtete ihn in Richtung der Decke über der Tür und brüllte: „Figidus Aspergo!"

Grauer, dichter Nebel brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und ballte sich über den Köpfen der panischen Masse zu einer dichten, dunklen Nimbuswolke zusammen. Eine Sekunde lang leuchtete die Wolke, als ob ein Gewitterblitz sie durchschnitten hätte, dann kam der Regen. Kein natürlicher Regen, eher das Brausen einer eiskalten Dusche. Dazu gedacht, die erhitzten Gemüter der panischen Menge abzukühlen. Und wirklich, die Menschen erstarrten vor Schreck, als die kalten Schauer sich über sie ergossen.

Es war ein Glück, dass es funktionierte, denn im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür und wären die Leute nicht von dem kühlen Eisregen abgelenkt worden, hätten sie sich alle beim Anblick der offenen Tür, dem Versprechen von Sicherheit, nur wieder gegenseitig gefährlich bedrängt.

Die Zauber von draußen erhellten den Raum. Hermine sah zu Harry, dem Moody gerade auf die Schulter klopfte. „Kannst jederzeit wieder bei uns anfangen."

Harry sagte nichts, er sah auf seine Füße, die in einer Blutlache standen. Moody und Hermine folgten seinem Blick. Flint, nur zu Boden geschlagen, nicht mit Schockzauber bestäubt, hatte es geschafft, sich einen besonders spitzen Kristallsplitter vom Boden zu angeln und hatte sich, während Moody den Regenzauber sprach, die Kehle aufgeschlitzt.

Xxx

Ein wenig wehmütig, doch anregend war das Wiedersehen mit Pansy und Blaise und so verflog die Zeit unbemerkt. Als Draco zum ersten Mal auf die Uhr sah, war es bereits sechs Uhr abends. Der erwachsene, vernünftige Teil in ihm erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Vater bereits vor einer Stunde in die Klinik gekommen war, um ihn dort abzuholen.

Sicher fragten sich jetzt alle, wo Draco und Adrian waren. Ein wenig Verspätung durften sie schon haben. Wenn sie „Freigang" hatten, war den Leuten im Krankenhaus sicher klar, dass sie aufgehalten worden sein konnten.

Andererseits würden weder Lucius noch die Familie, bei der man Adrian unterbracht hatte, ewig warten. Ganz sicher waren sie schon wieder heim gegangen und warteten, dass man ihnen Bescheid sagte. Hey, sie waren beide volljährig. So spät war es ja gar nicht und ob sie nun eine oder zwei Stunden zu spät kamen, war im Grunde doch egal.

Ja, genau, sie waren volljährig und, verdammt noch mal, Draco war nicht entmündigt worden. Nur so irgendwie, aber nicht richtig und deswegen durfte er auch so lange wegbleiben, wie er wollte. Aus diesem Grund stimmten die beiden auch zu, Blaise und Pansy zu der Party zu begleiten, die einige andere ehemalige Slytherins zu Ehren des Brautpaares geben würden.

Egal wann er heimkam. Man würde sich doch denken können, dass er lediglich ein wenig länger weg war und schon irgendwann kommen würde, er war doch kein kleines Kind. Anstandshalber sollte er Hermine vielleicht mit diesem seltsamen kleinen Ding, das sie Telefon nannte, anrufen, um ihr Bescheid zu sagen, wo er war. Da er allerdings immer noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte, wie das Ding funktionierte und genau dies schon gar nicht zugeben wollte, hatte er es auch nicht bei sich. Ach was… Hermine arbeitete manchmal auch länger und… so spät würde es schon nicht werden.

Er würde vielleicht eine Stunde auf dieser Party bleiben, dann würde er nach Hause gehen.

Xxx

Hermines Knochen fühlten sich immer noch an, als wären sie aus Gelee. Nicht nur ihre Knie, oder überhaupt ihre Beine, selbst ihre Arme, Finger und die gesamte Wirbelsäule waren zu einer glibberigen, wabbeligen Masse geworden, die jede koordinierte Bewegung unmöglich machte.

Sie stolperte mehr als dass sie ging. Immer noch fassungslos und überwältigt von dem Schreck. Der Angriff selbst, so endlos lang er sich in ihrem Gefühl auch hingezogen hatte, hatte nur ein paar Minuten gedauert. Ein paar Minuten nackte Todesangst können Wochen, Monate, vielleicht sogar Jahre Gelassenheit und Zufriedenheit zunichte machen. Nicht, dass Hermine auf so etwas hätte zurückblicken können und so war ihr Zustand, nachdem man den Leichnam Flints gesichert hatte, entsprechend erbärmlich gewesen.

Geweint hatte sie. Gezittert und geweint, unfähig, ihre Beine das tun zu lassen, was ihr Wille befohlen hatte. Harry hatte sie hochgezogen. Der hatte nicht gezittert, war aber kreidebleich und sein Hemd komplett durchnässt. Wimmernde Menschen waren über den Boden gekrochen, während vollkommen verwirrte Sicherheitsbeamte die Ereignisse zu verstehen versuchten und das medizinische Personal sich um die unter Schock stehenden Ministeriumsangestellten kümmerten.

Sie hatte gefroren, obwohl der Saal mit all den aufgeregten, schwitzenden Menschen darin doch sicher aufgeheizt gewesen war. Hatte kaum atmen können, trotz des Frischluftzaubers. So hatte sie die letzte Stunde dick in eine Decke eingewickelt neben Harry gesessen und hatte sich nur darauf konzentriert, wieder Herrin über ihre Beine zu werden. Fassungslos lehnten sie sich aneinander um sich gegenseitig Halt zu geben und sahen den Sanitätern dabei zu, wie sie Menschen auf Tragen aus dem Raum brachten. Manche wimmerten vor Schmerzen, manche nicht.

Als sie endlich aufstehen konnte, ließ sie sich von einem seit dem Angriff komplett verstummten Harry hinausführen und apparierte ins Manor.

Im Hauptgebäude angekommen, steuerte sie zielsicher den Salon am Ende der Eingangshalle an. Licht und Stimmen drang dort heraus. Was sie dort sagen sollte, wusste sie nicht, auch nicht, was sie mit diesen Leuten überhaupt reden sollte, aber vielleicht war Draco dort und der… also, was sie ihm sagen sollte, speziell ihm, nachdem einer seiner… Freunde, Mitpatienten, Mit-Mörder im Ministerium Amok gelaufen war… das wusste sie nicht.

Hermine öffnete die Tür, trat ein und taumelte augenblicklich einige Schritte zurück, als ihr ein gellender Schrei von Narzissa entgegenschlug. „Draco!"

Dort drinnen waren Rodolphus auf einem Sessel, Narzissa aufgesprungen mit einer Hand an der wogenden Brust und Lucius sitzend, auf der Chaiselongue daneben. Alle drei mit ängstlichen Mienen.

„Draco…", wiederholte Narzissa erneut und bog sich, um an Hermine vorbeisehen zu können.

Hermine folgte automatisch ihrem Blick, doch da war er nicht. „Ist… ist er denn nicht hier? Er, er…" Sie hob den Arm und deutete auf Lucius, als wollte sie ihm drohen. „Sie haben ihn doch um fünf abgeholt… wo ist er denn?"

Narzissa stieß ein langgezogenes Wimmern aus. Sie sank kraftlos neben ihren Mann auf das Sofa, der für einen Moment die Augen schloss und dann matt den Kopf schüttelte. „Er war nicht da. Er… man hat ihm und einigen anderen heute erlaubt, alleine in die Stadt zu gehen. Wir warteten, weil… vielleicht haben sie sich nur verspätet, aber… er ist nicht gekommen und… Sie wollen eine Nachricht senden, wenn sie etwas hören."

„Aber Flint war im Ministerium", fuhr Hermine mit hysterisch schriller Stimme dazwischen und fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Armen, als ob dies nur ein weiterer übler Scherz der Malfoy war, mit dem sie die unliebsame Schwiegertochter vergraulen wollten.

„Wissen wir." Rodolphus atmete tief durch und fuhr mit tiefer, sorgenschwerer Stimme fort. „Draco war nicht im Ministerium dabei, aber wir wissen nicht, wo er sonst sein könnte. Er geht doch nie freiwillig raus und… sie sagten, dass er immer weit vor der Zeit wieder zurück wäre, wenn er alleine in die Stadt dürfte. Sie…"

Narzissa begann zu weinen. Lucius legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Hermine sah, dass die Hand zitterte. Nicht nur die Hand, auch seine Stimme, als er Rodolphus' Gedanken zu Ende führte: „Wir mussten die Polizei benachrichtigen. Sie vermuteten, dass ein weiterer Amoklauf an einem anderen Ort geplant sein könnte. Da wir aber bis jetzt noch nichts gehört haben… also, sie gehen davon aus, dass die anderen beiden Selbstmord begangen haben oder von Flint getötet worden sind."

Xxx

Als Draco gegen drei Uhr nachts beschwingt heimwärts schlenderte, war es ihm egal, dass es doch länger als eine Stunde geworden war.

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, so lang dort zu bleiben. Eigentlich war sein erster Impuls gewesen umzukehren und sofort wieder zu gehen, als sie gemeinsam den gemieteten Club betraten. Dort drinnen war es voll, entsetzlich voll von Menschen, die alle wussten, dass Draco ein Todesser gewesen war und ganz sicher waren einige dabei, von denen er Verwandte oder Freunde…

Ja, er wäre um ein Haar gemeinsam mit Adrian sofort geflüchtet, wenn Pansy und Blaise sie nicht so vehement ins Innere des Clubs gezogen hätten. Dort saßen sie dann praktisch in der Falle, denn um dieser Situation zu entkommen, hätten sie sich ja durch die aufgehetzte Menschenmenge hindurch kämpfen müssen, um zur Tür zu gelangen, von der Draco, orientierungslos wie er hier drinnen war, keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie sich befand.

Immerhin hatte er eine Ahnung, wo sich die Bar befand. Statt also zu flüchten, verschanzten sich Draco und Adrian in einer Ecke, ließen sich gelegentlich von Pansy, Blaise und einigen anderen Slytherins belagern und da eine Unterhaltung bei diesem Lärm es so gut wie unmöglich war, verlagerten sie ihre Aktivitäten vom Reden aufs Trinken.

Das war gar nicht so schlecht. Also die Getränke, die waren eigentlich recht lecker und nach einer Weile war der Club auch nicht mehr so einschüchternd wie zu beginn.

Gut, man hatte ihm eigentlich verboten Alkohol zu trinken, weil das wegen seiner Medikamente gefährlich war. Aber es war ja nur heute und ein einziges Glas…

Nach dem zweiten Drink traute sich Draco aus seiner Ecke heraus und fiel gemeinsam mit Adrian über das Büffet her. Dort standen und kauten sie gemütlich, hatten noch nicht einmal Lust, auf die Uhr zu sehen, wie viel zu spät sie jetzt schon waren, und unterhielten sich stattdessen krakeelend mit einigen anderen Gästen. Nach dem dritten Drink wurde Draco klar, wie unheimlich gut er doch die Musik hier fand und wie wahnsinnig gerne er sich dazu bewegen wollte.

Das tat er dann auch. So viel konnte er insgesamt doch gar nicht getrunken haben. Vier oder fünf Drinks… Aber irgendwann, als es schon recht spät war stellte er überrascht fest, dass der Boden unter ihm nicht mehr ganz so fest war wie zuvor. Verantwortungsbewusst wie er war, beschloss er, nach Hause zu gehen. Er verabschiedete sich von Pansy und Blaise, versprach in Kontakt zu bleiben und schnappte sich den fröhlich angetrunkenen Adrian. Draco selbst war nicht betrunken, naja, höchstens ein bisschen. Aber warum nicht?

Er war erwachsen, er hatte alte Freunde wieder getroffen, es gab etwas zu feiern und Draco war so lange nicht mehr unter fröhlichen Menschen gewesen.

So schlenderte er bestens gelaunt und fröhlich summend in den Salon des Manors, wo seine leichenblasse Familie mit einer verheulten Hermine bereits auf ihn wartete.

* * *

_** Reviews… sind toll!**_

_A.N.2: So…nur noch zwei Kapitel… dann haben wir es geschafft._

_Im nächsten Kapitel werden wir nicht nur die Grangers, sondern auch Rodolphus unbekannte Freundin treffen…_


	38. Leben lernen

** Beta: Lapislazuli67 *knuddel* **

** DANI: **Ja, Harry ist Hermines bester Freund. Ginny, Neville und Luna sind auch Freunde, aber anders. Hermines Eltern werden natürlich nicht vergessen. Nee, also so wie es war, kann das ja nicht stehen bleiben.

Wie Flint an den Zauberstab usw. kam, erfährst du in diesem Kapitel. Ja,Draco hat sich eigentlich gut gehalten. Man kann ihn wieder alleine unter Menschen lassen, ohne sofort Katastrophen befürchten zu müssen. Aber ja, für alle (Ex)Todesser ist es schwer, sich in dieser neuen Gesellschaft zurecht zu finden.

* * *

** Kapitel 38: Leben lernen**

„Das ist das Allerletzte. Das ist einfach eine Frechheit, mich so zu behandeln. Was denken Sie denn, wer ich bin? Ich komme heim und werde von diesem… diesem…diesem Straftribunal empfangen, als wenn ich ein Verbrecher wäre. Ich komm nur ins Zimmer rein und schon geht das Theater los und alle heulen und schreien mich an. Ja, und dann werde ich… von wegen Respekt im Umgang miteinander! Meine Mutter hat mir ein paar runtergehauen und Hermine hat mich angeschrieen, geschlagen und beleidigt… und dann werde ich von Vater, ja, ausgerechnet von dem, hierher verschleppt und muss mir Gewalt antun lassen und…"

„Draco! Sie übertreiben."

Draco rieb sich den Hals, der nach dem recht unsanften Magenauspumpen in der Nacht immer noch brannte und zog die Knie an die Brust. Er hatte den armen Harvey an den Ohren und ließ ihn ständig Kopfüberschlag machen.

„Das ist lächerlich! Und für was? Es ist absolut nichts passiert, ich werde hier wie ein Kleinkind behandelt. Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen."

Sayer saß in einem Sessel ihm gegenüber, rollte genervt die Augen und trippelte mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne des Sessels. „Niemand wusste, wo Sie waren und dann kommen Sie mitten in der Nacht betrunken nach Hause und…"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Ich war nicht betrunken! Nicht richtig." Draco wusste, dass er sich wie ein trotziges Kleinkind anhörte, dennoch wollte er diese maßlose Übertreibung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. „Ich hatte ein paar Drinks und war vielleicht etwas… angeheitert. Na und? Ich habe nicht besoffen in der Ecke gelegen wie mein Vater, der war…"

„Das interessiert uns jetzt im Moment überhaupt nicht. Hören Sie damit auf ständig auf Ihren Vater auszuweichen, wenn man Ihnen Vorwürfe macht. Wir reden jetzt nur über Sie und Ihr gestriges Verhalten." Meihun Chang, die kerzengerade auf einem Stuhl neben Sayer saß, verschränkte die Arme und bedachte ihn mit dem ihr typischen, strengen Kindermädchenblick.

„Nochmal", Draco schleuderte Harvey zu Boden und trat nach ihm, „ich habe nicht viel getrunken. Ich war brav, ich hab sogar daran gedacht zu essen und hab die Drinks gut über den Abend verteilt. Ich hatte mich absolut unter Kontrolle. Wir haben alte Freunde getroffen und… wissen Sie, wann wir das letzte Mal richtig miteinander geredet haben? Das ist ewig her und es war einfach gut, mit diesen Leuten zusammenzusitzen. Merlin, ich… ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich habe gewusst, wann Schluss war und bin gegangen, bevor ich richtig besoffen war. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen Spaß haben und dann komme ich heim und werde von… argh… vom Aushilfs-Zaubergamott empfangen und hierher verschleppt." Er verschränkte trotzig die Arme und runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn. Ich verlange, dass sie sich bei mir entschuldigen. Das ist so dermaßen dämlich…"

„Und es war natürlich eine ausgenommen reife, kluge Idee, die halbe Nacht wegzubleiben und niemandem zu sagen, wo Sie sind. Sie halten es für übertrieben, dass man sich Sorgen macht, wenn Sie nicht zu finden sind, obwohl man Sie, als Sie das letzte Mal einfach verschwunden sind, von der Decke einer Besenkammer baumelnd gefunden hat?" Sayers Stimme war ruhig und bedächtig wie immer.

„Ja, was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich wusste ja nicht, wie lange es dauern würde und… es wäre mir ziemlich peinlich gewesen, mitten im Gespräch aufzustehen, um meine Mami zu fragen, ob ich noch ein bisschen bleiben kann. Das können Sie nicht mit der Besenkammer vergleichen. Ich wollte doch nur mal wieder was anderes sehen und… also, ich sehe nicht ein, mich hier wie einen Komasäufer behandeln zu lassen!"

Der Heiler verzog das Gesicht. Er fuhr mit dem Finger über den Krankenhausbericht, der verfasst worden war, während man den Alkohol aus Draco herausgeholt hatte. „Hmm, 1,1 Promille" sagte er und reichte die Akte an seine Kollegin weiter.

„Ja, bitte, das ist nichts…"

„Naja, nichts ist das nicht. Sagen wir so, es wäre unter anderen Umständen okay, für einen jungen Mann wie Sie."

„Ja, eben, ich bin erwachsen…"

„Das haben Sie schon mal gesagt. Nur frage ich mich, wie erwachsen und reif es ist, mehrere Flaschen von diesen Party-Drinks zu trinken, nachdem man Ihnen doch gesagt hat, dass bereits geringe Mengen Alkohol einen Gehirnschlag auslösen könnten?"

Ein Gefühl, als ob man ihn gerade mit einer harten Faust in den Bauch geboxt hätte. Deswegen also das Magenauspumpen.

Draco beugte sich vor, um Harvey wieder aufzuheben. Er schob die Unterlippe vor und zog den Hasen ganz dicht an sich, um ihm die Ohren zu kraulen. „Daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Ich wollte doch nicht… Ich wollte einfach nur mal ein bisschen rauskommen und Spaß haben. Das ist doch normal, das will doch jeder mal", murmelte er betreten. Seine Wangen brannten und erneut schmerzte sein Hals. Nicht wie vorhin, als er die Nachwirkungen des Auspump-Zaubers gespürt hatte. Es waren eher die Halsschmerzen rings um seinen Hals, die er immer noch hatte, wenn man ihn auf die Besenkammer ansprach. „Es geht mir doch besser, in letzter Zeit. Das haben Sie doch selbst gesagt. Ich will einfach nicht dauerbewacht werden und wie ein Kleinkind leben. Es nervt mich… Ich meine, ich bin…"

„Und warum haben Sie dann nicht doch eine Eule geschickt, wo Sie sind? Sie hätten Hermine doch fragen können, ob sie mitgehen würde? Sie hätten diese ganze Aufregung einfach vermeiden können, indem Sie Hermine mitgenommen hätten. Haben Sie nicht selbst gesagt, dass Sie gerne öfter mit ihr alleine wären?" Heilerin Chang zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah aus, als ob sie diesen Vorschlag tatsächlich ernst meinte.

„Aber… aber Sie sagten doch, dass man uns nicht… und… Hermine ist manchmal schlimmer als meine Mutter. Sie ist so überkorrekt. Sie hätte mich nicht einen Schluck trinken lassen und um zehn hätte sie mich ins Bett geschickt."

„Sie wollen also", fuhr Sayer statt Chang weiter fort, „das man Ihnen mehr Freiheiten lässt und Ihrer Familie sagt, dass sie die Dauerbewachung einstellen sollen?"

Harvey fiel aus Dracos Fingern. Er sah von Chang zu Sayer und von Sayer zu Chang. Konnten sie das wirklich ernst meinen? „Aber… aber Sie sagten doch, dass ich… nicht alleine bleiben soll."

„Das haben wir früher gesagt, Draco", erklärte Chang ruhig. „ Sie sagten selbst, dass es Ihnen jetzt besser geht. Eine ganze Weile schon besuchen Sie hier den Kurs, um sich auf die Abschlussprüfung vorzubereiten. Wie ich gehört habe, sind Sie mittlerweile recht fit. Warum keine Nägel mit Köpfen machen? Wir melden Sie für die Nachprüfung im Ministerium an und reduzieren Ihre Klinikstunden. Wenn Sie gleich eine Stelle finden, können Sie auch nur noch halbtags herkommen. Vielleicht sind Sie ja wirklich so weit, dass wir die Therapie langsam zurückfahren können."

Draco wurde gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Sein Mund staubtrocken, seine Zunge lahm und schwer. „Aber, aber…"

Heilerin Chang nickte nachdrücklich. „Im Grunde haben Sie ja recht. Sie sind alt genug, um mit Ihren Freunden auf eine Party zu gehen. Sie haben sich nicht kopflos betrunken und es kam auch zu keinen anderen Ausschreitungen. Sie sagten selbst, Sie wollten nur einen netten Abend mit Freunden haben und den hatten Sie. Sie hätten sagen sollen, wo Sie sind, aber ansonsten… Gut, das mit den Medikamenten hätte bei Ihnen und Pucey böse ins Auge gehen können, wir nehmen Ihnen aber ab, dass Sie das tatsächlich nicht bedacht haben.

Wir sind sogar ein wenig beeindruckt davon, dass Sie sich dazu überwunden haben auszugehen, wo Sie sich doch sonst so gerne vor Ihren Mitmenschen verstecken. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass Sie von sich aus den Wunsch hatten, mit Ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein. Ich denke auch, wir sollten langsam beginnen, die Therapie herunterzufahren."

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wurde unruhig. Natürlich wollte er das. Natürlich verfluchte er täglich der Reihe nach Lucius, dann Hermine und zuletzt Narzissa für ihre Überfürsorge, doch andererseits… die Idee, dass man ihn nicht nur wie einen Erwachsenen behandelte, sondern von ihm auch erwartete, sich genauso zu benehmen, hatte etwas Erschreckendes. „Ich weiß nicht."

Sein Hals zog sich zusammen. Der Narbenring schmerzte heftiger. Er rieb sich unwillkürlich den Hals, doch ließ er die Hand wieder sinken als er sah, wie sich Sayer und Chang daraufhin bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. „Absolut, Draco. Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann, Sie sollten Ihre Angelegenheiten selbst in die Hand nehmen. Wir müssen uns wegen der Medikamente zusammensetzen, aber warum sollten Sie nicht öfter ausgehen dürfen? Oh, und warum fangen Sie nicht damit an, ein paar Bewerbungen zu schreiben? Wenn Sie die Prüfung im März ablegen, könnte es danach doch gleich losgehen."

„Ich will schon. Sie wissen, dass ich schon lange wieder… ich weiß nicht so recht. Aber…" Der Widerspruch entzündete fast so etwas wie Hoffnung auf Schutz in seinem Herzen. „Sie würden nicht mitmachen. Also zuhause. Sie halten mich nach wie vor für eine Gefahr und… also, wenn sie mir ein paar Freiheiten mehr lassen würden, aber ich weiß nicht…"

Sayer lächelte freundlich, doch schüttelte er auf diese vernünftige Art den Kopf, die Draco jedes Mal wütend mache, da er sich selbst dann wieder besonders albern vorkam. „Es wird langsam Zeit, dass sie sich selbst dazu entscheiden, gesund werden zu wollen. Sie können nicht darauf hoffen, dass man Ihnen Narrenfreiheit lässt, ohne dann auch Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Wenn Sie wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden wollen, müssen Sie sich auch so benehmen können."

Chang räusperte sich, schenkte ihm einen prüfenden Blick und mutmaßte treffsicher: „Es verletzt Sie doch schon lange, dass ihre Freundin im Ministerium arbeitet und Sie keinen Schulabschluss haben. Oder? Dann machen Sie ihn! Wir haben darüber bereits gesprochen. Sie haben gelernt und können sich für die Prüfung noch nachmelden. Wenn Sie sich heute noch anmelden…"

„Wie? Ich selbst?"

„Natürlich Sie selbst, wer sonst? Sie müssen sich allerdings darüber im Klaren sein, dass Sie nach der Prüfung eine Stelle suchen müssen und nicht mehr den ganzen Tag hier oder im Manor sein können."

Sein Hals schmerzte schlimmer. Natürlich hatte er die ganzen letzten Monate immer wieder gesagt, dass er genau das wollte. Dass er ebenso erwachsen sein wollte wie Hermine, aber dass man genau das nun von ihm verlange, machte ihm doch etwas Angst. Er drückte Harvey an sich und warf ihm einen ängstlichen Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich… aber… ähm. Ich kann aber immer noch nicht… die halten mich zuhause für… Es gibt immer mal wieder Tage, wo…"

„Wollen Sie immer noch sterben, Draco? Denken Sie in diesem Moment immer noch, dass Sie es nicht verdient haben zu leben und alles viel einfacher wäre, wenn Sie tot wären?" Draco warf Sayer einen scheuen Blick zu, wandte sich sofort wieder Harvey zu und schluckte hart. Er schloss die Augen und ging einen Moment in sich. Die Frage war gar nicht so leicht. „Ich… im Moment eher nicht. Aber… aber trotzdem ist immer…"

„Sie sollten sich diesbezüglich keine Illusionen machen, Draco", belehrte Chang weiter. „Es kann noch Jahre dauern, bis Sie sich wirklich wieder richtig gut fühlen. Ich will Ihnen wirklich keine Angst machen oder Sie entmutigen, aber es wird nie wieder so sein wie vorher. Das ist eine Zeit in Ihrem Leben, die nicht zu leugnen ist. Sie müssen sich damit abfinden, dass das noch eine ganze Zeit sehr anstrengend für Sie sein wird. Dennoch denken wir, dass Sie sich seit einigen Wochen etwas hinter Ihrer Krankheit verstecken, um keine Verantwortung übernehmen zu müssen. Sehen Sie…. Wir wissen, dass Sie sich in dieser Todesserzeit sehr alleine gefühlt haben und dass niemand auf Sie Rücksicht genommen hat. Jetzt hingegen bekommen Sie von allen Seiten uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung. Das mag Ihnen zwar auf die Nerven gehen, aber ich glaube, es fühlt sich vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht an. Oder?"

Dracos Wangen brannten immer heißer. Das war peinlich, wirklich peinlich. Dennoch nickte er. „Meine Eltern waren immer… also, sie hatten sehr viel mit sich selbst zu tun und seitdem. Sie sind jetzt ganz anders als vorher. Also auch anders, als vor der Rückkehr von… sie geben sich richtig Mühe. Und ich…" Er schluckte und atmete tief durch. „Hermine macht mir keine Vorwürfe, dass Ron Weasley tot ist. Ich, ehrlich gesagt habe ich Angst, dass sie wieder wütend auf mich ist, wenn Sie ihr sagen, dass sie mich normal behandeln soll. Ich habe Angst, dass sie dann Schluss macht."

„Sie ist sogar sehr wütend auf Sie. Immer noch." Chang atmete tief durch, überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie zu sich selbst und formulierte diesen für Draco äußerst erschreckenden Satz neu. „Sie ist wütend und sie vermisst Ron sehr. Aber sie hasst Sie nicht. Und selbst wenn sie es täte, sie hat ein Recht darauf, das zu fühlen, was sie fühlt. Sie können nicht alles bestimmen, auch wenn Sie sich dann sicherer fühlen.

Ich denke, Sie sollten Ihrer Familie die Chance geben, Ihnen zu beweisen, dass sie Sie nicht nur deswegen lieben, weil sie es müssen. Das, was in den letzten Monaten war, waren recht verzweifelte und heftige Versuche, Ihre Familie dazu zu zwingen, sich liebevoll um Sie zu kümmern. Das ist auf Dauer aber für alle anstrengend. Auch für Sie selbst. Es würde allen gut tun, wenn wir ein Stück Normalität wagen würden. Verstehen Sie mich richtig. Sie sind noch nicht so weit, die Therapie abzusetzen. Sie sollten auch nicht vollkommen alleine wohnen und eine Vollzeitstelle wäre sicher eine Überforderung. Aber dennoch sollten wir Änderungen angehen. Wir haben alle drei, Ihre Eltern und Hermine für heute Mittag eingeladen, weil wir über den Vorfall gestern Abend reden wollten. Sie sollten die Größe haben, sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Es war einfach nur unsensibel, bis spät in die Nacht wegzubleiben, während Ihre Familie Todesängste ausstehen muss. Zeigen Sie, dass Sie ein Erwachsener sind und dazu stehen können, dass Sie Mist gebaut haben. Dann wird man Ihnen auch zuhören, wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie mehr Freiraum brauchten, von Ihrer Freundin nicht ständig bemuttert werden wollen und dass es Ihnen besser geht. Wir werden dann gemeinsam über die Medikamente reden. Wir werden über die Abschlussprüfung reden und über einen möglichen Berufseinstieg."

Sayer hob die Hand, um zu zeigen, dass er auch noch etwas sagen wollte. „Ich sehe, dass Sie nervös werden. Sie sind etwas blasser geworden und wirken unruhig. Dennoch kommen Sie damit zurecht. Sie schreien nicht herum, schlagen nicht um sich, wollen nicht wegrennen, sondern können hier weiter sitzen und zuhören, wie wir über Dinge reden, von denen uns bewusst ist, dass sie sehr bedrohlich sein müssen. Sehen Sie, es gibt große Fortschritte und Sie sagen selbst, dass Sie diese komplette Fürsorge nicht mehr für nötig halten. Sie sagen, dass es Ihnen besser geht. Auch wenn da ganz viel Magengrummeln dabei ist, geben Sie sich selbst die Chance, ein Stück weiter in Richtung Normalität zu gehen. Niemand erwartet von Ihnen, dass das problemlos und über Nacht geht. Sie müssen nicht ab morgen perfekt und ohne Hilfe funktionieren. Aber wagen Sie es, überhaupt zu funktionieren.

Solche Aktionen wie gestern, das haben Sie doch gar nicht nötig. Wir haben das Gefühl, dass Sie solche Dinge unbewusst tun, um die anderen dazu zu drängen, sich um Sie zu sorgen." Er lächelte, biss sich auf die Lippen und atmete tief durch. „Wissen Sie, als Sie hierher kamen, waren Sie ein zorniges, uneinsichtiges Kind, das den ganzen Tag übelste Anschuldigungen gegen sich selbst und alle anderen in der Welt ausgestoßen hat. Das ist schon eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mehr so. Ich habe viel eher das Gefühl, dass Sie es heimlich richtig genießen, von allen Seiten so viel Fürsorge zu bekommen. Aber, wie Sie selbst sagen, Sie sind kein kleines Kind mehr. Riskieren Sie Normalität, Sie können dabei nur gewinnen."

Draco fühlte sich langsam aber sicher in die Enge getrieben. Das klang ja, als ob diese Leute ihn heute Mittag hinauswerfen wollten. Aber seine Eltern bezahlten das doch alles hier, da konnte man ihn nicht einfach rausschmeißen. „Wenn irgendwas passiert, also mit mir, weil Sie mich hier langsam hängen lassen wollen, dann wird mein Vater Sie verklagen und Sie müssen bis an Ihr Lebensende zahlen. Sie werden diese ganze Klinik verkaufen müssen. Ihr Lebenswerk!" Draco überlegte fieberhaft, womit er den beiden Heilern noch alles drohen konnte. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, damit sie einsahen, dass er nicht… nicht sofort… das ging zu schnell.

„Was ist eigentlich mit den anderen beiden? Warum werde immer ich zu Gesprächen hergerufen und die anderen lässt man in Ruhe? Adrian war genauso lange weg und Marcus hat uns in der Winkelgasse einfach sitzen gelassen."

Heilerin Chang sog scharf Luft ein. Sie warf dem Heiler einen bestürzten Blick zu. Draco konnte sehen, wie die Feder zwischen Sayers Fingern zu wackeln begann und hässliche Tintenkleckse auf seiner Hose verteilte.

„Wissen Sie das denn nicht?", fragte Heilerin Chang vorsichtig. „Wissen Sie nicht, warum sich Ihre Familie so große Sorgen gemacht hat?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, weil ich weg war und…"

Er verstummte. Die Stimmung im Raum war innerhalb von Sekunden von belehrend zu… nun, bedrückt, besorgt umgeschlagen. „Was… was war den gestern?", wagte er die zaghafte Frage obwohl er bereits ahnte, dass die Antwort ihn nicht ruhiger stimmen würde. „War noch etwas mit Pucey? Wo ist eigentlich Flint, den habe ich heut Morgen noch gar nicht gesehen."

Eine Frage, mit der er ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben schien… wenn er auch nicht wusste, was das Schwarze sein sollte. Der Heiler atmete tief durch, nahm die Brille vom Gesicht und schürzte die Lippen. „Sie… Sie haben heute Morgen keine Zeitung gelesen?"

„Er ist heute Nacht zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus gewesen", hörte Draco Heilerin Chang mit tonloser Stimme über ihn reden, als wäre er gar nicht anwesend. „Er hat geschmollt, bis er eingeschlafen ist. Wollte mit niemandem reden. Am Morgen ist er nochmal untersucht worden, dann haben sie ihn gleich hier ins Therapiezimmer gebracht."

„Hmm…"

„Was, hmm? Was soll das? Wovon reden Sie denn eigentlich?" Er sprach schnell, höher als gewöhnlich und offenbarte, wie sehr ihn ihre besorgten Gesichter verunsicherten.

Heiler und Heilerin wirkten steif und verspannt. Selten, vielleicht nie, hatte er sie so gesehen. „Wir haben auch mit der Gruppe noch nicht darüber geredet, weil wir uns ja zuerst mit ihm", ein nachdenklicher Blick ruhte auf Draco „und Adrian unterhalten wollten. Aber, sie werden Fragen stellen. Wir sollten hier vielleicht Schluss machen und zuerst mit der Gruppe reden, bevor wir das Gespräch mit Adrian führen."

Innerlich stimmte Draco den Heilern zwar unbedingt zu, dass, was immer sie auch so Bedrückendes zu sagen hatten, so schnell wie möglich gesagt werden sollte - dennoch, als die Heiler mit ihm den Raum verließen, um die tägliche Morgenrunde abzuhalten, wünschte er sich ein wenig, dass die zwei ihren Mund halten würden.

Sie taten ihm den Gefallen nicht. Sie redeten und alles, was Draco nach dem Bericht über Flints Tod noch fähig war zu denken, war Erleichterung, dass Hermine nichts passiert war. Immerhin erklärte das die überschäumende Wut, die Erleichterung und die Besorgnis, der er in der vergangenen Nacht begegnet war, als er so gut gelaunt nach Hause gekommen war.

Er war zu spät, viel zu spät gewesen, natürlich, und wenn er jetzt daran dachte, was seine Familie befürchtet haben musste, dann schämte er sich doch aufrichtig dafür, so sprunghaft gewesen zu sein.

Mit Schaudern und ehrlich schlechtem Gewissen hörte er, wie Marcus seinen letzten Nachmittag verbracht hatte. Nachdem Marcus, Adrian, Draco und noch einige andere die Klinik nach der Mittagspause verlassen hatten, waren sie zunächst gemeinsam in Richtung Winkelgasse aufgebrochen. Marcus war zwar zunächst mit Adrian und Draco gelaufen, irgendwann war er aber, wie Draco ja bereits vermutet hatte, mit ein paar anderen zurück zur Klinik gegangen. Während die anderen hoch auf die Station gefahren waren, hatte Flint sich mit der Ausrede verabschiedet, dass er noch kurz auf die Toilette gehen würde. Nun, Flint war den anderen nicht mehr auf die Station gefolgt, er hatte sich stattdessen auf zum Ministerium gemacht, um dort das einzige zu tun, was ihm in diesem Leben noch wichtig war. Er wollte sich dafür rächen, dass man seine Zukunft gestohlen hatte.

Xxx

Draco fand die Unterhaltung mit seiner Familie sehr unangenehm. Nun, da er wusste, was am Tag zuvor vorgefallen war, schaffte er es nicht mehr, sich richtig über die Strafpredigt und die Anschuldigungen des gestrigen Abends zu ärgern. Die Entschuldigung fiel ihm schwer.

Schwerer noch, Hermine in die Augen zu sehen, die gestern einen absolut grauenhaften Tag gehabt haben musste. Die in Todesgefahr geschwebt hatte, während er… nein, das hatte er ja nicht wissen können, dennoch. Statt für sie da zu sein, war er mit seiner Ex-Freundin ausgegangen.

All diese Dinge wären doch ein Grund gewesen, um ihn noch weiter auszuschimpfen, ihm zu sagen, dass man sich nicht auf ihn verlassen konnte und dass er mit den Freiheiten, die man ihm in letzter Zeit zugestanden hatte, offenbar überfordert war.

Stattdessen erklärten die Heiler, dass die Schonzeit für Draco langsam vorbei gehen sollte. Er würde sich viel zu sehr auf seiner Diagnose ausruhen. Er wäre eben nicht Marcus und hätte in den letzten Monaten immer deutlicher gezeigt, dass er mehr und mehr willens war, die Welt um sich herum wieder positiv anzunehmen. Er könnte ein geregeltes Leben haben, wenn er nur wollte. Draco hätte aber herausgefunden, wie er seine Familie emotional mit seinen Schwächen erpressen könnte und dass sie, die Heiler, aber den Eindruck hätten, dass Draco soweit sei, um ihn langsam wieder an die Welt um ihn herum zu gewöhnen.

Er solle endlich seine Abschlussprüfung ablegen und man redete darüber, wie und ob eine Stelle möglich wäre, und wie lange er noch mit Hermine im Manor wohnen sollte.

Das war der Punkt, an dem Draco zu hyperventilieren begann und – sobald er wieder Luft dafür hatte - schimpfend den Raum verließ, um sich zu Sam zu flüchten. Dem jammerte er dann vor, dass ihn alle hängenlassen wollten. Eine Stelle suchen, ausziehen… das war doch absoluter Unsinn, weil er sich immer noch sehr, sehr, sehr unsicher fühlte und man doch an Marcus Flint sehen würde, wie gefährlich diese Freiheiten seien.

Sam hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihn gefragt, wie lange er denn noch vorhabe, sich an seinem Leiden zu erfreuen? Draco hatte das nicht verstanden, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu, die Sache ausführlicher zu klären, denn schon stand einer der Heiler neben ihm und erklärte, dass Draco jetzt nach Hause gehen sollte. Man hätte seine Stunden gekürzt, also raus hier.

xxx

Draco saß auf seinem Bett, starrte ins Leere und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Den so lange Zeit entbehrten Zauberstab hatte er achtlos neben sich auf den Boden geworfen. Unfähig seine Zeit selbst unterhaltsam zu gestalten, war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen, als sein Zimmer umzuräumen.

Er erinnerte sich dunkel an dieses Weihnachten vor über zwei Jahren, als er sich hier vor dieses Bett gekauert hatte, auf dem er auch jetzt saß. Damals hatte er sich gefühlt, als ob er von einem riesigen Fremdkörper verschluckt worden wäre und in diesem Zimmer langsam und zäh verdaut werden sollte.

Am Mittag hatte man ihm offiziell seinen Zauberstab zurück gegeben. Zauberstab… Flint hatte auch einen Zauberstab gehabt, nicht wahr? Es war ein Vertrauensbeweis, ein Zeichen dafür, dass man ihn respektierte. Nun durfte er nicht nur ab und zu üben, oder abends heimlich, wenn er Hermine dazu überreden konnte, er konnte immer und überall zaubern. Marcus nicht mehr, der war ja nun auch tot.

Soviel man wusste, war er problemlos ins Ministerium hineingelangt. Laut Hermine, die vom Kampf mit den Todessern in der Mysteriumsabteilung erzählt hatte, war es sowieso nicht schwer, ins Ministerium hinein zu kommen.

Ein kleines, gruseliges Detail, das man bisher vor der Presse hatte geheim halten können, dass Lucius jedoch durch seine zahlreichen Quellen in Erfahrung gebracht hatte: Auf Flints Besucherplakette, die man ihm beim Betreten des Ministeriums ausgestellt hatte, war tatsächlich „Marcus Flint. Amoklauf" abgedruckt.

Die Leute, bei denen er mit zwei anderen Männern untergebracht gewesen war, hatten ein Labor in ihrem Keller eingerichtet gehabt. Eigentlich durfte Flint da nicht rein und eigentlich war alles sicher verschlossen gewesen, uneigentlich war er aber doch hineingekommen und hatte gefunden, was er brauchte.

Was er mit diesem fünften Muggel, der gar nicht erst zur Versammlung erschienen war, gemacht hatte, wusste Draco bereits. William Blake, der echte, war tot in einer Toilette aufgefunden worden.

Frisch mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt war Flint dann losgegangen, hatte sich in die Versammlungshalle gesetzt und… einfach so. Hatte einfach so die Leute angegriffen. Keiner hatte ihm etwas getan, er war nicht bedroht worden und Draco sah auch keinen Sinn dahinter. Rache war es wohl gewesen, Frust über sein zerstörtes Leben, für das er keine Chancen auf Besserung mehr gesehen hatte… aber das war doch nicht die Schuld der Leute in dieser Versammlungshalle. Noch nicht einmal Fudge selbst konnte man Flints Probleme anlasten.

Fudge, der schwer verletzt überlebt hatte, im Gegensatz zu zwölf anderen Leuten, die für Flint vollkommen unbedeutend gewesen waren und die noch viel weniger mit seinem verkorksten Schicksal zu tun hatten. Aber ihm war es egal gewesen, er hatte nur zeigen wollen, dass er bei diesen neuen Zeiten nicht dabei sein wollte. Ein ewig gestriger, in jeder Hinsicht.

Ebenso wild und durcheinander wie Dracos Gedanken waren, sah es nun auch in seinem Zimmer aus. Ein „Alles-raus"-Zauber bewirkte, dass alles, wirklich alles, was in seinem Zimmer war, aus den Ecken, Ritzen, Schränken und Schubläden herausgeflogen war, und nun frei in einer Wolke aus Staub, toten Fliegen und gebrauchten Taschentüchern in der Luft schwebte.

Draco würde den Elfen, der für sein Zimmer zuständig, war nachher bestrafen. Zu oberflächlich hatte der gereinigt. Hatte nicht oft genug die Schränke vorgerückt, um nachzusehen, ob dahinter geputzt werden musste.  
Aber vielleicht doch nicht, denn selbst die Aussicht darauf, einen Elfen leiden zu sehen, verursachte Draco Unbehagen. Schreie… er hatte zu viele gehört, damit musste Schluss sein.

Schluss, wie mit Marcus Flint jetzt Schluss war. Ebenso tot, wie fast alle von Dracos Freunden, während er zurückgeblieben war. Es war nicht so, dass er zu Marcus in der letzten Zeit ein besonders gutes Verhältnis gehabt hatte. Eher im Gegenteil, sie waren sich im fremder geworden. Doch immerhin war er da gewesen. Ein letztes Andenken an seine Vortodesserzeit. Nun waren sie fast alle tot, die ihm damals wichtig gewesen waren. Nott, Crabbe und Goyle und alle anderen.  
Vielleicht bedeutete es ja, dass es nun für Draco Zeit war, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Vielleicht, oder es sagte ihm, dass er auch gehen sollte. Der Vollständigkeit halber.

Er erhob sich von seinem Bett, ergriff den zu seinen Füßen liegenden Zauberstab und vollführte damit eine knappe Zick-Zack-Bewegung.

All die Bücher, Bilder, Notenhefte und alles, was sonst noch um ihn herum schwirrte, sank sanft zu Boden und stapelte sich auf einem kniehohen Gerümpelberg zusammen.

Draco kniete sich und griff nach einem Bild, das ganz oben lag. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er sein eigenes zwölfjähriges Selbst triumphierend in die Kamera grinsen sah. Eine Aufnahme seiner ehemaligen Quidditch-Mannschaft. Er wusste noch genau, wann dieses Foto gemacht worden war. Es war zu Beginn seines zweiten Hogwarts-Jahres gewesen. Sie hatten sich aufgestellt und stolz die nagelneuen Rennbesen präsentiert, die Lucius großzügigerweise gespendet hatte. Hermine hatte behauptet, dass er sich damit in die Mannschaft eingekauft hatte.  
Damals hatte ihn das wütend gemacht. So wütend, dass er sie zum ersten Mal Schlammblut genannt hatte, aber natürlich hatte sie recht gehabt. Er war ein guter Sucher gewesen und hatte ja auch schon vorher auf dem Besen geübt. Trotzdem wäre er ohne Vaters Hilfe höchstens Ersatzspieler geworden. Vielleicht weil man abwarten wollte, wie er sich entwickelte, weil er den anderen zu klein und zu jung war oder weil man auf Lucius' Spende gehofft hatte. Tatsache war, aus eigener Kraft hätte er es nicht geschafft.

Wie er auch heute nichts ohne seine Familie schaffen würde. Und nun würden sie es merken. Sie wollten, dass er seinen Schulabschluss nachholte und arbeitete und… versagte.

Weil es ganz ausgeschlossen war, dass er sich in dieser Welt zurechtfinden würde. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann beneidete er Flint. Natürlich nicht wegen des Amoklaufes, sondern weil dieser mutig gewesen war. Er hatte den Mut besessen, diesem Land ins Gesicht zu sagen, wie verlogen und falsch es doch war. Marcus hatte den Mut besessen, die Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen, dass ihn in der Zukunft nichts erwartete.

Draco sah versonnen auf das Bild in seinen Händen. Wie klein er im Vergleich zu den anderen gewesen war. Draco lächelte beim Anblick der Frisuren von Flint und Pucey. Beide hatten sie ihn um Haupteslänge überragt, wie sie so mit verschränkten Armen und bärbeißigen Gesichtern hinter ihm gestanden hatten. Natürlich war er ganz vorne, nicht nur, weil er der Wichtigste, sondern auch, weil er der Kleinste gewesen war. Als Draco Flint das letzte Mal lebend gesehen hatte, gestern, zusammen mit Adrian in der Winkelgasse, war er der Größte der drei gewesen.

Dieser Tag auf dem Foto war siebeneinhalb Jahre her. Ein Foto seines alten Lebens. Keine dreizehn war er gewesen, ein dummes, glückliches Kind. Als Voldemort nur ein ehrfurchtgebietender Name war, er selber ein naives, arrogantes Kind und die Welt um ihn herum herrlich logisch in Schwarz-weiß eingeteilt war.

Alles war logisch, richtig und sicher gewesen… Während Lucius versucht hatte, Schlammblutkinder in Hogwarts auszulöschen. Kalte Schauer liefen ihm bei diesem Gedanken den Rücken hinunter. Er schnaubte angeekelt und warf das Bild von sich weg. Beiläufig beobachtete er es bei seiner Landung auf einem Holzkästchen.

Neugierig überlegte Draco, was das wohl für ein Kästchen sein mochte. So lange wohnten sie doch noch gar nicht in diesem Haus, er müsste sich doch daran erinnern, diesen Kasten irgendwann bekommen und verstaut zu haben. Dunkel kam es ihm bekannt vor. Er hatte diesen Kasten in seinen Weihnachtsferien vor zwei Jahren im Keller gefunden und irgendetwas darin verpackt.  
Und dann… hatte er den Kasten irgendwo in seinem Zimmer verstaut, weil er etwas verstecken wollte… Eine elektrisierende Ahnung bemächtigte sich seiner. Es gab Dinge, die er schon damals unbedingt verstecken wollte und die niemand finden durfte. Er hatte den Kasten unsichtbar gemacht und ihn dann versteckt. Einmal hatte er ihn herausgeholt… das musste nach einer der abendlichen Besprechungen gewesen sein, als er sich aus der Schule geschlichen hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es kalt gewesen war. Und dann hatte er den Kasten wieder weggepackt und unsichtbar gezaubert. Deswegen hatte er ihn solange nicht finden können, wieso hatte er das nur vergessen?

Aber jetzt hatte er wieder einen Zauberstab und durch den „Alles-raus"-Zauber war er sichtbar geworden. Mit zitternden Fingern fischte er das Kästchen unter dem Quidditchbild und zwischen einigen Umhängen heraus, legte es auf seine bebenden Knie und verharrte, dieses unheimlichste all seiner Besitztümer still ansehend.

Doch dann: „Alohomora." Der Verschluss öffnete sich und der Deckel klappte mit leisem Quietschen auf.

Xxx

Draco saß seit einer Stunde schon zwischen diesem Gerümpel. Das leere Kästchen hatte er achtlos zurück auf den Gerümpelberg hinter sich geworfen, wo sein Hab und Gut immer noch darauf wartete, entweder ausgemustert oder neu in die Schränke einsortiert zu werden.

Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Himmel und so zogen sich lange, dunkle Schatten durch sein Zimmer.

„Draco?", rief ihn eine Stimme aus dem Irgendwo.

Draco antwortete nicht. Nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins hatte er ein Klopfen, sowie das Öffnen seiner Zimmertür mitbekommen. Jemand war hereingekommen und hatte sich vor ihn gekniet. Er war sich dessen gewahr, schenkte diesem Umstand jedoch keine Beachtung.

Jemand berührte ihn an der Schulter und erreichte ihn dennoch nicht. Statt aufzublicken und Lucius zu antworten, fand er noch nicht einmal die Kraft, den Arm zu heben, um träge abzuwinken oder zu sagen, dass er allein sein wollte.

Seine Hände hielten ein anderes Bild fest. Aber vielleicht hielt das Bild auch ihn? Es musste wohl so sein, denn er war unfähig, seine Finger davon zu lösen, als wären sie daran festgeklebt worden. Ebenso wie dieser andere Gegenstand an seinen Händen klebte. Er konnte nicht loslassen, war gefesselt von sich selbst.

„Draco, hörst du mich?"

Draco hörte ihn, konnte aber dennoch nicht antworten. Fast wünschte er sich, dass der Draco auf dem Bild für ihn antworten würde. Aber das war ja nur ein Bild und sicher hätte der Draco dort nichts zu sagen gehabt, was hörenswert gewesen wäre.

„Was hast du denn da?"

Seine Hände waren wohl doch nicht mit der Fotografie verwachsen, wie sonst hätte ihm Lucius das Bild einfach so aus den Fingern ziehen können? Statt dieses speziellen Bildes, sah er nun den Stapel der Bilder auf seinem Schoss, die er sich zuvor angesehen hatte.

Die Szenen, die darauf abgebildet waren ähnelten sich alle und so war es egal, ob Lucius ihm nun dieses oder ein anders Bild abgenommen hatte. Immer sah man darauf einen jüngeren, dünnen, blassen Draco, der tiefe Ringe unter den leblosen Augen hatte und mit drogenumnebeltem Grinsen triumphierend in die Kamera winkte.

Diverse Tote um ihn herum.

Sie hatten Bilder gemacht, das hatte er ganz vergessen. In manchen Nächten waren sie auf die Idee gekommen, ihre glorreichen Taten optisch für die Nachwelt aufzubewahren. So saß, stand oder kniete Draco mit einigen anderen jungen Männern auf diesen Bildern und präsentierte seinen blutigen Sieg über die eigene Menschlichkeit.

Auf dem Bild, das Lucius ihm abgenommen hatte, sah man Draco neben einem nackten, ängstlichen Karkaroff sitzen. Draco hatte ihm den Arm um die Schultern gelegt, das Messer an seiner Kehle.

Und Draco hatte gelächelt. Entsetzlich gelächelt.

Was, wenn nicht diese Bilder, konnte beweisen, wie unvorstellbar es war, in die Welt der normalen Menschen zurückzukehren?

Seine Arme hingen schlaff an ihm herab. Er wehrte sich nicht, als Lucius ihm auch die anderen Bilder abnahm, sie sorgsam übereinander stapelte und sie umgedreht, die bildlose Rückseite nach oben, beiseite legte. „Draco…"

Katatonisch, er kannte das Wort bereits. Das passende Wort für einen unnahbaren Zustand. Obwohl er nicht ganz weg war, ein kleiner Teil von ihm war noch in diesem Zimmer. Der Teil, der sich der Dose in seiner Hand bewusst war. „Ich wollte mein Zimmer ausmisten... Alte Dinge loswerden, da hab ich die Bilder gefunden", leierte er mit tonloser Stimme, ohne die Welt um sich herum zu beachten. „Die Bilder da, hatte ich in eine Schachtel gepackt und weggeräumt… Aber jetzt hab ich sie wieder gefunden. Da war noch was anderes drin, guck mal."

Mechanisch hob er die Hand und zeigte die kleine Dose darin vor. Als Lucius danach greifen wollte, zog er sie schneller weg, als er es selbst für möglich gehalten hätte. Seine Finger waren taub, als er das Döschen öffnete und wie er es geschafft hatte, mit diesen tauben Klumpen die kleine, schwarze Kapsel herauszuziehen, wusste er nicht. „Sieh mal, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Snape."

Er drehte sich Lucius zu, legte den Kopf leicht schief und hielt seinem überraschend fahlgesichtigen Vater die Pille unter die Nase.

„Was ist das?", hörte er ihn unsicher fragen.

„Zyankalikapseln", antworte Draco so ungerührt, als stünde er immer noch unter Drogen. „Snape hat sie mir geschenkt. Ich glaube, das sind die, die er dann selbst genommen hat. Er kam an Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren zu mir und hat sie mir gegeben. Er hat gesagt, ich soll sie nehmen, wenn ich es nicht mehr aushalte." Draco seufzte so wehmütig, als sei dies eine besonders nette Erinnerung. Dennoch war seine Stimme immer noch träge, matt und bar jeder Emotion. Er leierte wie ein Roboter. „Ich hab sie nicht mehr gefunden. Ich hab sie so oft gesucht, seit ich wieder hier bin, aber ich hab sie nie gefunden, weil ich den Kasten doch unsichtbar gezaubert habe. Die sind tödlich, weißt du?"

Draco machte ein bedeutungsvolles Gesicht, weil er jetzt etwas erklären musste. „Die töten innerhalb einer Millisekunde, hat er mir gesagt." Draco nickte, um dem eben gesagten mehr Gewicht zu verleihen und zog die Kapsel vor Lucius' Augen weg.

Da lag also die Lösung all seiner Probleme. Wenn er die nehmen würde, wäre alles vorbei. Die Alpträume, die blutigen Hände, die er immer noch nicht reinwaschen konnte, die Blicke, die die Leute im draußen zuwarfen, die Dinge, die er zu sich selbst sagte… Und all der Ärger, den seine Familie seinetwegen hatte.

Wenn er diese Kapseln nehmen würde, - er müsste sie nur in den Mund stecken und darauf beißen - dann hätte er Ruhe, wäre frei. Keine Zukunft, für die er sich nicht gewachsen fühlte. Keine Enttäuschungen mehr für sich und andere…

Nie wieder Draco, nie wieder Unruhe, nur Frieden. „Ich würde sie wirklich gerne nehmen", verriet er seinem Vater, der, wie Draco bei einem Seitenblick bemerkte, wachsweiß geworden war. Ganz komisch sah Lucius aus, sein Gesicht glänzte. Warum nur wirkte er so nervös, wenn Draco doch hier etwas hatte, das ihm so viel Frieden schenken konnte?

„Man muss nur drauf beißen, dann ist alles vorbei. Keine Schmerzen…", erklärte er mit dem Eifer eines Kindes, doch immer noch mit dieser seltsamen Schlafwandlerstimme.

Er griff in das Döschen, holte auch die anderen drei Kapseln heraus und legte sie sich auf die Handinnenfläche. Sie fühlten sich weich und glatt an, als er mit den Fingerkuppen darüber strich. „Ich muss sie nur nehmen, dann geht alles ganz schnell. Das war ein wirklich gutes Geschenk."

Lucius atmete so laut, dass Draco ihm überrascht den Kopf zuwandte. „Wann… wann hat er sie dir gegeben?"

Draco überlegte einen Moment – Lucius rutschte etwas näher zu ihm heran, worauf Draco für alle Fälle aufstand und sich einige Schritte weiter nach hinten auf das Bett setzte – schloss die Pillen sicher in seiner Hand ein und antwortete: „Ich sagte doch, vorletztes, nein, vorvorletztes Weihnachten."

Lucius' Blick hatte sich an Dracos Faust festgesaugt. Draco schloss seine Finger noch enger um die Kapseln, als Lucius seinerseits auch aufstand und vorsichtig auf ihn zutrat. Er setzte sich eine Armlänge entfernt von Draco ebenfalls auf das Bett. „Siehst du, wie lange du es ohne diese Pillen ausgehalten hast? Fast zweieinhalb Jahre. Dann brauchst du sie doch gar nicht. Wenn du sie jetzt nicht gefunden hättest…"

Draco zuckte gleichmütig mit den Achseln. Sein Blick fiel auf den Stapel umgedrehter Kriegsfotos. „Jetzt hab ich sie aber", kommentierte er lapidar, während seine Gedanken wieder zu dem zurückkehrten, was er auf den Bildern gesehen hatte.

Eine Weile war es ruhig. Lucius rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Bett herum, knetete seine Hände, wirkte nervös. Draco war das egal, weil er nicht erwartete, dass aus dieser Richtung irgendetwas kommen würde, was Bedeutung für ihn haben könnte.

„Ich… ich wollte dich eigentlich holen. Rodolphus und seine Freundin kommen bald. Er wollte sie uns vorstellen. Her… Hermine und Mutter sind auch unten… sie warten schon."

„Aber ich kann doch jetzt nicht. Sieh doch!", protestierte er lahm und öffnete die Faust, um die Kapseln zu zeigen.

Lucius machte Anstalten aufzustehen, was Draco dazu veranlasste, sich noch etwas weiter weg von ihm zu schieben. Wieder herrschte Stille im Zimmer. „Ist sie wirklich schwanger?", brach Draco schließlich das Schweigen.

„Ja, ist sie."

„Komische Vorstellung", murmelte Draco mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lucius. „Wie Mutter es wohl aufnimmt… Da hat er nicht nur eine andere als Bella, sondern auch noch das."

Lucius räusperte sich, seine Stimme klang rau und gepresst, doch er schien sich Mühe zu geben, dennoch weiterzusprechen. Wie Dumbledore, dachte Draco, als er ihn auf dem Astronomieturm auch in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollte. „Es hat sie schon verletzt, aber… es ist kein Geheimnis, dass die Ehe von Bellatrix und Rodolphus nicht sehr gut war und nun ist Bella tot und Rod will eben auch etwas Wärme in seinem Leben, nicht? Mutter hat sich wohl damit abgefunden…"

„Wo wohnen sie denn dann? Hier?" Draco erhob seinen Kopf und wagte Lucius ins aschfahle Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. Er war nicht bereit, seinen Schatz so einfach herzugeben.

Lucius versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten, doch immer wieder huschten seine Augen für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu Dracos Hand. „Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Möglicherweise werden dann beide hier wohnen, aber Rodolphus ist schließlich selbst ein recht vermögender Mann und nun, da Bellatrix tot ist, eigentlich auch kein Mitglied unserer Familie mehr. Wir sind gute Freunde, aber… ich schätze, er will nun doch seine eigene Familie für sich alleine haben. Er wird wohl ausziehen…"

„Ich will nicht ausziehen", platzte es aus Draco heraus. „Selbst wenn ich die Abschlussprüfungen bestehe - was nicht sicher ist - mich stellt doch eh niemand ein. Und was mache ich dann? Aber selbst wenn, dann sitze ich den ganzen Tag unter Leuten die mich hassen und komisch ansehen. Ihr sagt, dass das nur Einbildung ist, aber das stimmt nicht.

Gestern, zum Beispiel, waren wir in einem Laden und… da waren ein paar Kinder neben uns. Wir wollten uns nur die Auslage ansehen, aber als die Eltern gesehen haben, wer wir sind, haben sie die da sofort weggeholt. So ist das oft… die Leute werden mich hassen. Ich will das nicht mehr… Und schau dir doch die Bilder an. Die Leute haben doch recht. Ich gehörte nicht mehr hierher und woanders schon gar nicht hin!"

„Draco…" Lucius benetzte sich die Lippen, holte tief Luft, schien sich die Worte erst sorgsam zurecht zu legen, denn er sprach zu Beginn gedehnt und schaffte es erst mit der Weile, flüssiger zu klingen. „Du… du… wir werden dich doch nicht rausschmeißen, aber… Draco, glaub mir, ich weiß doch, wie das ist und wie die Leute dich ansehen, denkst du, mich sehen sie anders an? Aber du kannst dich nicht bis an dein Lebensende in deinem Zimmer verstecken. Du willst das auch gar nicht.

Gestern… also ich gebe zu, wir haben und alle sehr über dich geärgert, aber… wenn du ehrlich bist, du willst doch raus. Du willst doch wieder ein normales Leben führen. Und… Hermine will doch auch nicht ewig hier bei uns herumsitzen müssen. Du bist doch gar nicht alleine und wir setzen dich auch nicht über Nacht auf die Straße. Aber… aber es wird wirklich Zeit, sich dazu entschließen, endlich weiterzuleben. Du willst doch gar nicht mehr sterben.

Du hast Angst vor dem, was du sonst machen sollst, das verstehe ich. Aber du willst nicht sterben…"

Draco senkte die Augen auf Lucius' Hand, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte. „Gib mir die Kapseln, damit ich sie für dich aufbewahre."

Dracos Bauch kribbelte. Eigentlich fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper an, als wäre er eingeschlafen und würde nun mit unangenehmem Kribbeln erwachen.

Er verzog den Mund, als er sah, wie sein Vater vorsichtig die Hände um seine Faust legte. „Gibst du sie mir?", bat er vorsichtig. Vorsichtig, doch nur oberflächlich, denn selbst der immer noch etwas geistesabwesende Draco hörte das Flehen, die Angst und Panik, die nur Millimeter darunter verborgen lag, heraus.

Automatisch schlossen sich seine Finger wieder beschützend um seinen Besitz, er wandte sich leicht ab. „Ich weiß nicht, sie gehören mir. Sie sind wichtig!"

„Ja, aber… wir warten unten auf dich. Die wollen dich sehen… Komm schon, Draco. Ich fürchte deine… Hermine ist immer noch böse wegen gestern. Wenn du jetzt nicht runterkommst, dann wird sie richtig wütend werden."

„Meinst du?"

„Ganz sicher. Und… also deine Mutter ist sehr nervös, wegen dieser fremden Frau. Wir sollten nach unten gehen und ihr beistehen."

Das Herz war Draco sehr schwer. Sein Brustkorb sank leicht nach vorne herab, er fühlte sich matt und kraftlos. Vielleicht wehrte er sich deswegen nicht dagegen, als Lucius seine geballte Faust ergriff, seine Finger öffnete und ihm die Pillen einfach herausstrich.

„Hier", murmelte Draco und gab Lucius die Dose. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es nicht mehr will. Das heißt nur… nicht jetzt."

„Natürlich, natürlich", murmelte Lucius, erhob sich behände vom Bett und kippte die Kapseln in das Döschen. Er atmete schnell, konnte die Aufregung nicht länger verbergen. „Wir… wir… komm, gehen wir runter."

Draco wehrte seine Hand ab, die ihn am Arm packte und nach oben ziehen wollte. „Ich brauch noch einen Moment. Ich will nur noch kurz hier sitzen."

„Ja gut, aber lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit!" Lucius schien es mit einem Mal sehr eilig zu haben. Er bückte sich, hob die Fotos auf und machte sich auf zur Tür. „Zehn Minuten, wenn du dann nicht da bist, schicke ich Hermine und die wird ganz sicher sauer sein, wenn du uns wieder warten lässt", sprach er und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Zurück blieb Draco, der versuchte, aus der Betäubung zu erwachen, die ihn überfallen hatte, als er das erste Bild gesehen hatte.

Xxx

Hermine saß im Salon der Malfoys neben Narzissa und war in der Tat nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt. Narzissa, die elegant gekleidet wie eh und je neben ihr saß, paffte gelassen an ihrer langstieligen Zigarette und erklärte ihr nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde, was sie alles nicht machen sollte, wenn diese unbekannte Frau herein käme.

„Also, Kind, denk dran", erklärte Narzissa, strich sich elegant eine Strähne hinter ihr perlenbehangenes Ohr und paffte an ihrer Zigarette. „Du solltest nicht sofort erwähnen, dass du ein Schlammblut bist. Überhaupt solltest du sehr wortkarg sein. Es ziemt sich für jemanden wie dich nicht, sich bei einer solchen Begegnung in den Vordergrund zu spielen. Wir kennen diese Frau ja nicht, aber… sie ist Reinblüterin und wir müssen es ihr schonend beibringen, dass… dass du, nun ja…"

Hermine knurrte unwillig, schlug ihre Beine übereinander und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Würde es Ihnen helfen, wenn ich alles, was ich den Nachmittag über sagen könnte, zuerst aufschreibe und es Ihnen zur Durchsicht rüberschiebe?"

„Ach was, das wäre zu offensichtlich", wehrte Narzissa nervös ab, die gar nicht zu begreifen schien, dass Hermine sich eben in Ironie versucht hatte. „Es würde schon helfen, wenn du in der ersten Stunde nichts sagst. Aber wenn es dir hilft, kannst du mir oder Lucius bei schwierigen Äußerungen zuerst zuflüstern, was du sagen willst."

Hermine schnaubte. „Vergessen Sie's, soweit kommt's noch. Finden Sie sich endlich damit ab, dass ich auch hier bin!"

„Mein liebes Kind!" Narzissa lächelte ein abgrundtief böses Haifischgrinsen und tätschelte ihr freundlich, doch gleichzeitig auch unübersehbar herablassend das Knie. „Du interpretierst das falsch. Es geht doch gar nicht um uns, also meinen Mann und mich… Aber diese Frau entstammt einer reinblütigen Familie und ja, auch wenn du das nach wie vor bezweifelst, du hast kein Gespür für unsere Kreise, weil du gänzlich anders aufgewachsen bist."

„In der elektronischen Höhle zwischen all den anderen ungebildeten Neandertalern mit Universitätsabschluss, während Sie in Ihrem Palast wie im Mittelalter hausten und sich etwas darauf einbilden, kaum das Einmaleins gelernt zu haben!"

„Ach du!", lächelte Narzissa milde, wie man nur ein widerspenstiges, ziemlich dummes Kind anlächeln würde, paffte an ihrer Zigarette und schüttelte nachsichtig ihren hübschen Kopf. „Kein Gespür für unsere Welt, immer noch nicht. Aber wir werden das schon schaffen, dass du uns nicht komplett blamierst. Sei einfach ruhig, höflich und… also es könnte nicht schaden, wenn du darauf achtest, dass auch Draco nicht allzu viel sagt." Sie nickte bedächtig, wischte sich mit dem Zeigfinger etwas Lippenstift vom Rand ihrer Lippen und zog erneut an ihrer Zigarette. „Er ist ja wirklich vorzeigbarer geworden, aber… wenn er mal wieder seine speziellen Minuten hat. Wir wollen das Unglück ja nicht beschreien, aber… es ist nun mal enorm wichtig, dass wir diese Frau nicht vergraulen. Die Lestranges sind eine der älteste, und nebenbei, reichsten Familien der magischen Welt!" Narzissa lächelte affektiert und fügte mit leisem Triumph hinzu: „Natürlich nicht so alt wie die Blacks oder so reich wie die Malfoys, dennoch… Es ist schon gut, wenn es nun einen Erben geben wird. Es werden ja immer weniger reinblütige Kinder geboren…"

Sie seufzte und bedachte Hermine mit einem zutiefst wehmütigen Blick.

„Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf", konterte Hermine, die sich bemühte, ihre Häme nicht allzu offensichtlich herausklingen zu lassen. „Sie sind ja erst… wie alt... vierundvierzig, fünfundvierzig? Wunder gibt es vielleicht auch in der magischen Welt, und Sie kriegen noch ein blütenreines Reinblüterkind, wenn Sie schon von Draco in dieser Beziehung nur Mangelware zu erwarten haben."

Narzissa schloss die Augen und wirkte sehr würdevoll bei dem Versuch, die Beleidigung an sich abperlen zu lassen. „Dracos Kinder werden nie… wir werden immer stolz auf Dracos Kinder sein, selbst wenn sie dich zur Mutter haben."

„Wie beruhigend", grummelte Hermine und knurrte einmal mehr in sich hinein.

Sie beide zuckten zusammen, als die Salontür unvermittelt kraftvoll aufgerissen wurde und Lucius in den Raum stürmte, als wäre der leibhaftige Teufel hinter ihm her. Beide Frauen sahen ihn fragend an, während er sich ungeschickt in einen Sessel fallen ließ und heftig atmend die Hände vors Gesicht legte.

„Lucius, was ist denn los?"

Er stöhnte gequält und ließ sich nach hinten in den Sessel sinken, als wäre er am Ende seiner Kräfte. „Hier, seht.", sagte er und zog eine pflaumengroße Blechdose aus seiner Hand. „Das hatte er bei sich im Zimmer."

„Ja und?", fragte Hermine und streckte die Hand aus, um es ihm abzunehmen.

„Finger weg, Mädchen!" Mit einem Ruck zog er das Döschen vor Hermines neugierig ausgestreckten Fingern zurück.

„Ich mach es schon nicht kaputt!", konterte Hermine genervt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ja", murmelte er und winkte fahrig ab. Doch immerhin schien er sich dazu entschlossen zu haben, es nicht bei vagen Andeutungen zu belassen. Er nestelte ungeschickt am Verschluss der Dose herum und Hermine konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie durcheinander und nervös er dabei wirkte.

„Was ist denn eigentlich los?", drängte Narzissa und nahm einen tiefen Zug an ihrer Zigarette. „Du siehst aus, als ob du einen Dementor gesehen hättest."

„Das hier ist los", erklärte er und kippte den Inhalt des Döschens seitlich auf seine Hand, so dass Hermine vier kleine, schwarze Kapseln sehen konnten, die heraus kullerten. „Die hatte er oben in seinem Zimmer versteckt!"

Narzissa und Hermine beugten sich gleichzeitig vor, um die Kapseln besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Ihren ratlosen Blicken nach war wohl offensichtlich, dass sie nun nicht viel klüger waren als zuvor. „Zyankalikapseln" erklärte er mit bebender Stimme. Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und wich einige Zentimeter zurück als fürchte sie, dass er sie mit dem Gift bewerfen würde.

Narzissa legte sich die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte. „Da denkt man, es ist endlich mal gut und dann…"

„Er hat sie von Severus", erklärte Lucius düster. „Diese Kapseln, Severus hat sie ihm doch tatsächlich geschenkt, damit er problemlosen Selbstmord begehen kann." Er schnaubte und fügte bitter hinzu: „Das sind die gleichen, die er genommen hat. Und die schenkt er meinem Sohn… Ich schwöre dir, Narzissa, wenn er nicht schon gestorben wäre, dann würde ich jetzt auf der Stelle zu ihm gehen und ihn eigenhändig totschlagen."

„Was hast du denn jetzt damit vor?", fragte Narzissa, die Hände noch immer vor dem Gesicht.

„Ich werfe sie natürlich weg. Er hat sie mir vorhin gegeben zum… zum Aufbewahren. Aber, also ich werde bestimmt nicht darauf warten, dass er sie zurückverlangt!" Er kippte die Kapseln zurück in die Dose und erhob sich. „Also ihr entschuldigt mich…"

„Und die hat er Ihnen einfach so gegeben?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Natürlich, wie käme ich sonst dran?"

„Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen."

„Das ist… also… was soll denn daran ein gutes Zeichen sein, dass Draco…"

„Nein, nein. Hören Sie zu. Er… er hat die Pillen gefunden und sie nicht gleich genommen."

„Aber er wollte… er hätte ganz sicher…"

„Aber er hat nicht, oder?", beharrte Hermine, zuckte unschlüssig mit den Achseln und gab sich Mühe, ihren neuen, in diesem Moment entstandenen Gedanken verständlich Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Sehen Sie, er hat sie hergegeben. Das ist… das ist ein gutes Zeichen, finde ich. Na… sonst hätte er doch gar nichts davon gesagt und sie einfach sofort genommen oder sie wieder versteckt. Wie… Pro… Snape es offensichtlich getan hat."

„Severus hat uns vieles nicht gesagt und offensichtlich hat er Draco beigebracht, ihm alles nachzumachen." Wie ein beleidigtes, gekränktes Kind hatte Lucius eben geklungen. Seine Miene war aber die eines erwachsenen Mannes, er sah verletzt aus.

„Lucius", begann Narzissa zaghaft, nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und blickte zu ihrem Mann auf. „Ich weiß, dass dir Severus' Tod immer noch zu schaffen macht.

Diese Kapseln… Severus hat sie Draco doch nicht zufällig oder aus Bosheit geschenkt. Er wollte Draco doch beschützen. Er… ich denke, er war ein zutiefst unglücklicher Mann, der für sich keine Zukunft mehr gesehen hat. Und dann sieht er Draco und erkennt, im Gegensatz zu uns, dass der genauso unglücklich war wie er selbst. Wir…" Narzissa brach ab, ihre Stimme zitterte und wenn Hermine sich nicht irrte, überzogen sich ihre Augen mit einem verräterischen, feuchten Glanz. „Wir haben es nur nie gemerkt. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es hätten verhindern können, aber Tatsache ist, dass er uns nie gesagt hat, wie unglücklich er war. In diesem Abschiedsbrief haben wir von so vielen Dingen zum ersten Mal gehört und… Er hat sich eingeschlossen, diesen Brief geschrieben und dann diese Kapseln genommen… Aber, ja… es stimmt doch. Draco hat sie dir gegeben. Das ist doch immerhin etwas, zu dem Severus zu seinen Lebzeiten nie imstande war… Sagen, wenn es ihm schlecht geht und worüber er nachdenkt.

Du… du musst ihn nicht hassen. Er hat sicher das getan, was er für das Beste für Draco hielt, aber… nun ja… ein unglücklicher Mensch wie er, konnte wohl einfach auf keine bessere Idee kommen, als Draco das zu schenken, was für ihn selbst ein Trost war."

Lucius' Gesicht war während Narzissa Worten ohne jede Reaktion geblieben. „Wie du meinst", erwiderte er gepresst, wog die Dose nachdenklich in seiner Hand, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stolzierte zurück zur Tür. „Ich werde sie nun aber trotzdem in die Toilette kippen. Und…", sein Blick glitt auf ein paar Papiere, die aus der Tasche seines Umhanges herausragten, „anderen Müll entsorgen. Ich bin gleich wieder da, wenn Draco in fünf Minuten nicht da ist, dann holt ihn. Er hat heute für genug Unruhe gesorgt, er soll sich langsam mal daran gewöhnen, dass sich die Welt nicht nur um ihn drehen kann."

Als Draco kam, vier Minuten nachdem Lucius das Zimmer verlassen hatte, und zwei Minuten, bevor ein Elf herein tapste, um Rodolphus nebst Freundin hereinzuführen, war er sehr blass und still. Er wirkte nachdenklich, war geistesabwesend. Er machte innerlich etwas mit sich aus, was ihn so beschäftigte, dass er den ganzen Nachmittag über sehr schweigsam war und sich überraschend höflich benahm.

Er äußerte sich nicht dazu, dass diese Frau mit den feuerroten Haaren eine Verwandte der Weasleys war. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Eltern, die beträchtlich geschockter aussahen. Er kommentierte nicht ihren Namen, der tatsächlich „Milly Weasley" lautete, äußerte sich nicht dazu, dass ihr runder Bauch bei weitem nicht das einzig dicke an ihr war und schaffte es, abermals im Gegensatz zu seinen leicht indignierten Eltern, nichts dazu zu sagen, dass „Milly Weasley" schon immer eine große Familie wollte und sich mit Mitte dreißig noch nicht zu alt dazu fühlte, noch einen ganzen Schwarm Kinder zu bekommen.

Milly Weasley war zweifellos das größtmögliche, reinblütige Gegenteil zu Bellatrix, dass Rodolphus hätte finden können. Sie war fröhlich, hatte einen ausgesprochen gesunden Appetit, beglückwünschte Draco zu seiner netten Freundin, war in ein kunterbuntes Zelt gehüllt, das nicht einmal Hermine als Kleid zu bezeichnen wagte, hatte bis vor kurzem ihr Geld als „Nanny" in einer reichen Familie verdient und zu alledem bedachte sie den vor Stolz himbeerroten Rodolphus mit allerlei Kosenamen wie „Häschen", „Mausi" oder „Bärchen".

„Weißt du", hörte Hermine Narzissa am Abend zu Lucius sagen, als der Besuch gegangen war und sie zu viert im Salon zurückblieben, „ich bin wirklich froh, dass wir nicht mit ihm verwandt sind. Stell dir mal vor, wir hätten jetzt so etwas in der Familie."

„Naja", erwiderte Lucius mit deutlichem Zweifel, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und warf Hermine, die sich neben den Klavier spielenden Draco an den Flügel gesetzt hatte, einen scheelen Blick zu. „Wenn man aber bedenkt, was wir stattdessen haben."

„Immerhin hat sie keine roten Haare. Stell dir vor, wir würden ein Dutzend rothaariger Enkel bekommen", wandte Narzissa schicksalsergeben ein.

„Mag sein, Narzissa. Immerhin ist sie halbwegs intelligent und isst nicht mit den Fingern. Vielleicht… also… vielleicht kann man ja was an der Haarfarbe der Kinder machen, nicht?"

Draco kicherte verhalten. „Hörst du, sie können sich sogar Schlimmeres als dich vorstellen! Wir müssen unsere Kinder nur bei Zeiten blondieren, dann finden sie sich damit ab."

Hermine zog ein Gesicht und seufzte. Immerhin galt sie nicht mehr als das schlimmstmögliche Übel, das über Draco hätte hereinbrechen können.

Außerdem schien es Draco zumindest in diesem Moment für möglich zu halten, dass sie diese gemeinsame Zukunft wirklich haben könnten und das war doch eigentlich ein sehr ermutigender Gedanke.

xxx

Draco war nicht dumm, ihm war klar, dass Lucius die Kapseln nicht wirklich in einen Schrank gelegt hatte, um sie für Draco so lange aufzubewahren, bis er danach verlangen würde. Draco wusste nicht, was sein Vater stattdessen damit gemacht hatte und er hütete sich davor, genau nachzufragen.

Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes, zumindest glauben zu können, dass es diese Kapseln noch gab. Sie waren nur gerade nicht greifbar, aber es gab sie.

Somit waren seine Pläne auch nicht gestorben, sondern nur auf Eis gelegt. Immer mal wieder ein paar Tage nach hinten verschoben, denn bevor er starb, wollte er zum Beispiel noch von Lucius dieses Tisch-Quidditch-Feld haben. Es wäre doch ein Jammer, nie herauszufinden, ob man die Veelas nicht tatsächlich ausziehen konnte.

Dummerweise war Lucius gerissen. Der erklärte nämlich, dass er das Spiel nicht eher herausrücken würde, bis Draco seine Abschlussprüfungen absolviert hatte.

„Na gut", dachte Draco, „dann eben danach." Wenn er eh nie einen Beruf ausüben würde, dann konnte er die ganze Sache doch gelassen angehen. Er durfte nur nicht zu schlecht sein, denn immerhin würden die Leute dann sicher denken, dass er aus Frust über sein mangelndes, magisches Talent sterben wollte. So etwas würde er nach seinem Tod nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollen.

Er war nicht dumm, absolut nicht. Dass Hermine in der Schule bessere Noten gehabt hatte als er, war… reines Mitleid. Ganz sicher war es reines Mitleid der Lehrer gewesen und weil Hermine so gut wie kein Sozialleben in der Schule gehabt hatte.

„So wie ich jetzt", dachte er wehmütig und beschloss, dann zumindest nicht in Schimpf und Schande, sondern mit allen Ehren zu sterben.

So willigte er ein, in der freien Zeit, die er wegen der Reduzierung der Therapiestunden hatte, einen Hauslehrer zu ertragen, der ihn für die Prüfung fit machen sollte. Er ertrug auch Hermines allabendliche Bemühungen, sein Gehirn mit zusätzlichem Wissen zu füllen und spielte sogar dabei mit, wenn die Heiler im Krankenhaus ihn auf Bewerbungen und einen Auszug aus dem Manor ansprachen.

Die Prüfungen kamen und gingen und Draco lebte immer noch. Was für einen Sinn hätte es, jetzt zu sterben, wenn er nicht einmal seine Noten kannte? Wenn das ganze einen Sinn haben sollte, musste er doch zumindest wissen, ob er bestanden hatte oder nicht.

Das Dumme war nur, dass er jetzt nicht mehr wusste, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Das, was er noch vorgehabt hatte, war erledigt.

So saß er eines Tages mit Sam im künstlichen Krankenhauspark auf der Wiese, ertrug dessen Gefasel von der Meermenschen-Mafia, die Luna Lovegood im Grund des Sees von Hogwarts vermutete und fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass jemand mit einer normalen Intelligenz wie Sam, einen solchen Quatsch mit Begeisterung las.

Und fragte ihn.

„Nun", antwortete Sam lächelnd. „Es ist eine nette Ablenkung zu dem, was ich sonst so den Tag über höre. Wenn du ständig vor Augen geführt bekommst, zu welchen Grausamkeiten die Menschen doch fähig sind, dann wirst du den Klitterer lieben. Nette, unschuldige Unterhaltung." Er führte es nicht näher aus, tätschelte Draco nur den Rücken und machte sich daran, Draco den nächsten Klittererartikel darzulegen.

„Aber die Leute halten dich doch für bescheuert, wenn du ständig von diesem Kram erzählst", protestierte Draco. „Dich nimmt doch niemand ernst, wenn sie denken, dass du diesen Unsinn glaubst."

„Ach was", winkte Sam gelassen ab. „Was interessiert mich das? Ich habe ein Hobby, mit dem ich zuhause entspannen und auf andere Gedanken kommen kann. Was interessiert es mich da, was die anderen von mir denken."

„Es ist immer wichtig, was die anderen von dir denken", konterte Draco im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Sam verzog den Mund, kratzte sich am Ohr und warf den Klitterer weg. „Zumindest dich scheint sowas ja sehr zu beschäftigen…"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Natürlich. Wenn dich alle Leute so ansehen würden wie mich, dann wäre dir das auch wichtig. Sie… sie halten mich für wer weiß was. Jemand, der mit einem Makel behaftet ist, aber sie verstehen nicht, wie es dazu kam."

„Wieso sagst du es ihnen dann nicht?"

„Wie denn?"

„Naja, also… Du hast doch für die Heiler deine Todessergeschichte aufgeschrieben, nicht? Überarbeite es und… du könntest ein Buch daraus machen oder zumindest einen Zeitungsartikel. Das würde sicher viele Leute interessieren."

Draco wehrte den Gedanken zunächst ab. Wieder und wieder beschloss er, wie absolut unsinnig er diese Idee fand. Lucius und Narzissa gaben ihm recht, dass machte die Sache dann allerdings um einiges interessanter.

Hermine fand die Idee wunderbar, weil sie einfach alles wunderbar fand, was mit zusätzlicher Arbeit zu tun hatte. Draco selbst beschloss, dass er, wenn er nun doch sterben sollte, zumindest nicht unverstanden sterben wollte. Er schwamm doch zuhause geradezu in Berichten, die er für den Heiler hatte schreiben müssen. Wenn er das alles etwas umformulieren und ins Reine schreiben würde…

Und es war eine Beschäftigung, die ihm die Wartezeit auf die Prüfungsergebnisse verkürzte. Lucius' Geburtstag kam und ging und Draco stellte erstaunt fest, dass man Hermine zum ersten Mal nicht ausdrücklich aufforderte, sich vor den Gästen zu verstecken.

Neben Milly Weasley konnte wohl selbst Hermine nicht mehr schocken.

Es war nicht so, dass er das mit dem Sterben aufgegeben hatte. Im Gegenteil, immer noch erklärte er den Heilern, so oft sie ihn ließen, dass das immer noch in seinem Kopf wäre. Nicht schlimm, meinten sie, solange er zuließ, dass auch andere Gedanken in ihm Platz fänden.

Seine Prüfungsnoten kamen im März. Erstaunlicherweise war er ziemlich gut. So gut, dass Hermine drei Tage lang nicht mehr mit ihm redete und als sie es tat, gab sie nur kurze Sätze wie: „Du hattest Jahre zum Üben" oder „Ich hatte damals viel zu viel am Hals" von sich.

Er hätte jetzt sterben können, eigentlich. Aber dann hätte er ja mitten in seiner Todessergeschichte aufhören müssen und dieser Urlaub, den seine Eltern ihnen aufdrängten, musste auch noch absolviert werden, sonst würde Hermine böse sein.

Eigentlich, so dachte er sich, hatte er es mit dem Sterben gar nicht mehr so eilig.

Xxx

Draco verachtete Hermine für das, wozu sie ihn hier zwang. Sie war eine bösartige Sadistin und das würde er ihr nachher auch sagen. Sollte sie jemals behaupten, dass er ihr nicht seine Liebe zeigte, würde, würde er sie auf der Stelle mit dem nächst greifbaren, schweren Gegenstand erschlagen.

Er ging hier durch die Hölle, nur für sie. Es war in seinem persönlichen Albtraum gelandet und es könnte ihm dabei nicht schlechter gehen. Er schwitzte, er atmete hart und doch rollte ihm ein kalter Schauer nachdem anderen über den Rücken. Ihm war übel, ihm war schwindelig und seine Finger waren so schwitzig und ungelenk, dass sie eigentlich unbrauchbar waren.

Er musste schlucken, doch sein trockener Mund schien keinen Speichel mehr aufbringen zu können, um dieser Aufgabe nachzukommen, so dass es bei einem Versuch blieb, der ihn unbefriedigt zurückließ. Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich elend und absolut ausgeliefert.

Mit bebenden Händen griff er nach der vor ihm stehenden Teetasse, nahm einen Schluck und versuchte, sich nicht darüber aufzuregen, dass ihm ein Teetropfen über das Kinn lief. Behutsam stellte er die Teetasse wieder ab, wischte sich das Kinn mit einer Serviette und lächelte scheu zu Hermines Eltern hinüber.

Hermines Vater, der ihm an dem für den Tee adrett gedeckten, runden Tisch gegenübersaß, hatte die Arme verschränkt und begutachtete ihn wie ein Warenstück, das eigentlich schon ausgemustert war und für dessen Abweisung man nur noch einen Grund finden musste. „Kuchen?", schnarrte er und schob Draco ein Tablett mit mehreren Sorten Rührkuchen so heftig hinüber, dass es außer Frage stand, dass er das Tablett viel lieber dazu genutzt hätte, um es Draco auf den Kopf zu schlagen.

Dennoch lächelte Draco. Er zwang sich dazu. Er zwang sich dazu, dankbar zu nicken, artig „ja, gerne" zu sagen und versuchte, seine Hände ruhig zu halten, als er sich ein Stück Sandkuchen auf seinen Teller legte.

Hermines Mutter hatte vorhin noch recht harmlos gewirkt, als sie bei der Begrüßung fröhlich mit ihrer Tochter geschwatzt hatte, doch jetzt bedachte sie ihn mit einem Blick, der Draco sehr intensiv nachfühlen ließ, wie sich ihre Patienten fühlen mussten, wenn sie auf dem Zahnarztstuhl saßen und auf ihre Wurzelbehandlung warteten.

„Sie sehen so anders aus, wenn Sie nüchtern sind", stellte sie kühl fest und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Sie wirkte ehrlich verblüfft und überrascht, als hätte sie nicht erwartet, dass dies überhaupt möglich war.

Draco warf Hermine, die ihre Eltern daraufhin gefährlich anfunkelte, einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu. Sie legte ihm ihre Hand aufs Knie und tätschelte ihn beruhigend. Unwillkürlich kam in ihm der Wunsch auf, diese beruhigende Hand zu packen und mit Hermine gemeinsam aus dem Haus zu flüchten. Aber nein, das war das erste Mal seit diesem schrecklichen Tag in den Osterferien, dass Hermine in ihrem Elternhaus war.

Sie war sehr aufgewühlt gewesen, als sie die Einladung erhalten hatte. Es hatte nervtötend lange gedauert, bevor sie Draco gestanden hatte, dass sie schon eine ganze Weile wieder Briefkontakt mit ihren Eltern hatte und dass die nun darauf bestanden hätten, Hermine wieder einmal zuhause zu haben. Hermine hatte insistiert, dass sie nur mit Draco kommen würde. Dieser Drohung zum Trotz und zu Dracos grenzenlosem Entsetzen, willigten sie ein.

Draco hatte sich gewunden, geschrien, gebettelt, gejammert und gedroht… es half alles nichts, entweder er würde Hermine zu ihren Eltern begleiten oder ab jetzt alleine bei seinen bleiben.

„Naja", antwortete er deshalb Hermines Mutter verlegen und versuchte seine glühenden Wangen zu ignorieren. „Das, das war das letzte Mal sicher… also ich. Das ist mir ziemlich unangenehm. Hermine hat mir ja erzählt, dass ich mich das letzte Mal wohl nicht so gut benommen habe."

„Das wissen Sie also selbst nicht mehr? Hatten wir wohl einen Filmriss?", bellte Hermines Vater und umklammerte die Gabel in seiner Hand so kriegerisch, dass Draco sich eingeschüchtert auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten lehnte. „Ähm… ja."

„Ist Ihnen bewusst, welche nachhaltigen Gesundheitsschäden exzessiver Alkohol- und Drogenkonsum haben kann? Ihr Gehirn wird in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und wissen Sie, dass Sie dadurch ihr Erbgut beeinflussen?"

Draco wäre nun ganz sicher weggerannt, wenn Hermine den Druck auf sein Knie nicht verstärkt hätte, um ihn festzubannen.

„… ich habe mit solchen Leuten gearbeitet. Hermine ist nicht so, sie achtet auf ihre Gesundheit. Aber Sie offenbar…"

„Dad, jetzt hör doch mal auf. Wir wissen, was bei seinem letzten Besuch passiert ist. Das hatte seinen Grund und er hat sich ja schon bei der Begrüßung dafür entschuldigt. Können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?"

Mr. Granger schien die Bitte seiner Tochter zu missfallen. Allzu deutlich hätte er Draco noch gerne weiter ausgeschimpft. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, lehnte sich zurück und hob auf dieselbe Art wie Hermine das Kinn, wenn sie jemandem die Meinung sagen wollte. „So, junger Mann. Sie wohnen nun also mit meiner Tochter zusammen?"

Draco hustete, da er sich an seinem Tee verschluckt hatte. Er nickte, wischte sich das Kinn und stellte die Teetasse etwas ungelenk auf dem Unterteller ab. „Ja, richtig. Also nicht direkt mit mir. Wir wohnen gemeinsam im Haus meiner Familie."

„So? Und funktioniert das? Haben Sie denn genug Platz?", forschte Mrs. Granger, die es stark zu bezweifeln schien, dass jemand wie Draco woanders als in einem möblierten Wohnklo hausen konnte.

Dracos Mund klappte auf, er drehte sich vollkommen perplex zu Hermine um und flehte sie mit seinen Augen an, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Hermine lächelte überraschend gelassen und nickte. „Aber natürlich. Habe ich das noch nicht erwähnt? Dracos Familie gehört zu den reichsten Familien der magischen Welt. Sie sind Milliardäre und wohnen in einem Schloss." Hermine legte den Kopf schief und grinste.

Ihre Eltern tauschten fragende Blicke, dann legte ihre Mutter den Kopf ebenso zur Seite wie Hermine und fragte gelassen: „Sagten Sie nicht, dass Ihr Vater Alkoholiker ist und gemeinsam mit Ihrer Mutter Jagd auf nichtmagische Menschen macht? Oder war es", sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sei ihr das eben entfallen, „oder war das gemeinsam mit Ihnen?"

Die eben noch unsicher gehaltene Teetasse glitt Draco aus den Händen und zerschellte am Boden. Warmer Tee spritzte auf seine Hosen und floss über seine Schuhe. Ehe er sich rühren konnte, hatte Hermine schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt, den Tee verschwinden lassen und die Tasse heil zurück auf den Tisch gezaubert.

Draco nutzte den Moment, in dem Mr. und Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter mit großen Augen bewunderten, um zu einem Verteidigungsschlag anzusetzen. „Das war doch während des Krieges. Wir lebten damals ganz anders und der Dunkle Lord hat uns… Ich wurde doch gezwungen und…"

„Hör sofort auf, dich zu rechtfertigen!", zischte Hermine, die, wie Draco nach einem dankbaren Seitenblick feststellte, ihre Eltern wütend über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinweg anfunkelte.

„Man hat die ganze Familie massiv bedroht. Dracos Leben wurde von den Leuten in der Schule und von der eigenen Seite ständig bedroht. Er wurde teilweise misshandelt und gefoltert." Hermine atmete tief durch, stellte den Tee etwas zu heftig auf den Tisch, so dass dieser links und rechts an beiden Seiten überschwappte, und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Man hat ihnen diese Drogen doch ständig aufgedrängt, weil man verhindern wollte, dass die Leute zu sehr darüber nachdenken, was sie tun. Das war eine großangelegte Gehirnwäsche. Als er in den Osterferien bei uns war, kam er doch nicht von einer Party. Man hatte seine besten Freunde vor seinen Augen getötet. Draco hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt wirklich viel durchgemacht und ihr habt nicht das leiseste Recht, ihm irgendetwas vorzuwerfen."

Draco spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Seine Hand umschloss Hermines Finger und drückte sie leicht. „Ich will dazu aber auch etwas sagen", protestierte er leise, die Augen starr auf seinen Teller gerichtet. So sehr er ihr auch dankbar für ihre Hilfe war, wollte er sich trotzdem nicht weiter bei jedem Problem hinter anderen verstecken.

„Es ging mir damals nicht gut", erklärte er mit mechanischer, doch schon etwas lauterer Stimme, presste Hermines Hand noch einmal und schaffte es letztendlich, Hermines Eltern wieder offen ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Meiner ganzen Familie ging es damals nicht gut, wir arbeiten jetzt aber daran. Ich war… ich bin in Therapie. Mir ist klar, dass das bei meinem letzten Besuch alles recht erschreckend gewesen sein muss, aber ich war nicht ich selbst.

Die Zeiten waren wirklich sehr brutal und schwer, das geht an kaum jemandem spurlos vorbei. Auch an meiner Familie nicht. Sie haben mich ja auf meinen Vater angesprochen... Meine Eltern und ich haben sehr viel durchgemacht und hatten danach entsprechend hart mit den Folgen zu kämpfen. Wir kämpfen immer noch, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber wir können jetzt wieder ein ziemlich normales Leben führen. Ich werde mich bemühen, es nicht zu ruinieren.

Ich werde wohl noch eine ganze Weile weiter in Behandlung bleiben, meine Eltern helfen sehr. Also… es tut mir leid, wie es das letzte Mal gelaufen ist, aber… ich denke nicht, dass sie verstehen können, wie es uns damals ging und was wir getan haben. Ich will es nicht rechtfertigen, das kann ich nicht. Das sind Dinge, mit denen ich bis zu meinem Lebensende kämpfen muss, aber… es ist vorbei und ich bin sehr froh darüber. Ich bin froh, dass dieser Teil meines Lebens vorbei ist und hoffe, dass jetzt ein neuer beginnen kann, wenn man mir die Chance dazu gibt."

Hermines Vater zog die Augenbrauen hoch, angelte nach einer Kristallschale die mit Schokoladenkeksen gefüllt war und fischte ein paar Cookies heraus, die er sich gleich darauf bröselnd in den Mund stopfte.

Seine Frau bedachte ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick und entzog ihm die Schale mit einem energischen Ruck, um sie wieder für alle greifbar in der Mitte des Tisches zu platzieren.

„Und was haben sie jetzt mit ihrem Leben vor?", fragte Mrs. Granger abschätzend.

Draco hatte sich auf diese Frage vorbereitet. Gestern Nacht, als er im Bett gelegen und bei dem Gedanken an dieses Treffen nicht hatte schlafen können, hatte er sich Antworten auf Fragen wie diese zurechtgelegt. Er atmete noch einmal durch, setzte sich aufrecht und versuchte, so selbstbewusst wie möglich auszusehen. „Nun ja, ich… ich habe meinen Schulabschluss nachgeholt und, die Noten waren eigentlich ganz gut. Ich habe nun ein paar Bewerbungen an magische Pharmazieunternehmen und an Ministeriumsabteilungen geschrieben. Es ist aber nicht einfach, da ich per Gesetz in der Bewerbung erwähnen muss, dass ich ein… Todesser war und Drogen genommen habe. Also, ja… aber da muss ich nun durchhalten… Tja, ähm, jetzt… jetzt werden wir erstmal zwei Wochen verreisen. Meine Eltern haben uns einen Urlaub geschenkt, das wird ganz nett, hoffe ich zumindest."

„Und Sie sind immer noch in Therapie?" Mr. Granger angelte sich, einen prüfenden Blick zu seiner offensichtlich abgelenkten Frau, einen weiteren Keks aus der Schale und steckte sich seine Beute mit einem befriedigten Ausdruck in den Mund.

„Nun… ja. Das wird auch wohl noch eine ganze Zeit dauern… Aber… äh… ja, also es hat ja auch geholfen." Er räusperte sich verlegen und überlegte, wie er das Thema elegant in eine andere Richtung lenken könnte. Zu den Haushaltsgeräten wollte er lieber nichts sagen. Das hatte er vorhin schon probiert und daraufhin Blicke geerntet, die darauf deuten ließen, dass sie ihn immer noch für betrunken gehalten hatten. „Tja, das… ähm… ist seine sehr schöne Couch dahinten", versuchte er es und nickte zu der Sitzgruppe im angrenzenden Zimmer hinüber.

„Ja… die ist neu." Mr. Grangers Augenbrauen verengten sich gefährlich, seine Mundwinkel sanken übellaunig nach unten. „Die alte war nicht mehr zu säubern…"

Draco zuckte zusammen, als ihm Hermine unter dem Tisch ans Bein trat. Ein sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass er auf dieses Thema nicht näher eingehen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er erstmal überhaupt nichts sagen und einfach nur höflich lächeln und zuhören?

Hermine hatte Draco erklärt, was Zahnärzte waren und was sie taten. So saß er da, lauschte Hermines seiner Meinung nach viel zu beschönigenden Darstellung ihrer unterbezahlten Stelle und fragte sich, womit er den schlechteren Eindruck machen würde. Wenn er Kuchen und Kekse aß, oder wenn er jedes Mal, wenn man ihn fragte, dankend ablehnte.

Draco beschloss einen Mittelweg. Er aß besagtes Stück Sandkuchen und nahm sich danach einen ihm angebotenen Keks. Für den Rest des Nachmittages wehrte er weitere Angebote jedes Mal mit der Erklärung ab, dass er auf seine Zähne achten müsse. Auf Mrs. Grangers verwirrten Blick hin setzte er noch zaghaft hinzu, dass er leider seine Zahnbürste zuhause vergessen hätte.

Mrs. Grangers Lippen kräuselten sich zu etwas, das einem Lächeln recht nahe kam. Nach dem dritten Angebot, noch mehr Kuchen zu essen, konnte er sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie das absichtlich tat, weil sie an seiner Antwort irgendetwas belustigte.

Davon abgesehen, verlief der Mittag einigermaßen erträglich. Er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als er und Hermine sich an der Tür von den Grangers verabschiedeten.

Doch leider, leider kam es anders. Nachdem ihn Mrs. Granger kühl, aber nicht unfreundlich verabschiedet hatte, packte Mr. Granger seine Schulter und erklärte in einem Ton, der absolut keinen Widerspruch zuließ: „Nun, junger Mann, ich hoffe doch, dass wir demnächst auch einmal Ihre Eltern kennen lernen. Immerhin wohnt unsere Tochter nun schon seit fast zwei Jahren bei Ihnen, da ist es uns schon wichtig, diese Leute kennenzulernen."

Draco grinste unglücklich, Hermine ächzte, als habe sie Bauchschmerzen.

„Sicher, Dad, sobald es geht. Aber… die Malfoys sind ziemlich beschäftigt, also es kann noch ein Weilchen dauern."

* * *

**A.N.: So, noch ein Kapitel, dann haben wir es geschafft.**

**Kapitel 39 (Storyende) folgt am 17.9.2010**


	39. So kann es bleiben

**Beta: Lapislazuli67 *tausenddank***

_Einen ganz dicken Knuddler an dieser Stelle an Lapis, die eine super kompetente, zuverlässige und engagierte Beta ist. Falls sie noch Lust auf diesen Job hat, kann ich sie echt weiterempfehlen. Sie hat ganz tolle Arbeit geleistet._

**DANI: **Ach, ich kann Hermines Eltern schon verstehen, wenn man Dracos letzten Besuch bedenkt... Aber immerhin geben sie ihm noch eine Chance und bis jetzt hat er noch nichts versaut. Ja, er ist schon viel stabiler, wenn er auch noch lange nicht wirklich "gesund" ist. Aber er ist fit genug, um ihn wieder unter die Leute lassen zu können. Ohne Dauersamthandschuhe. Milly Weasley ist doch toll, nicht? Genau das Gegenteil von Bella

**LALULI**: Oh, das ist eine schwierige Ansage. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren das du nicht enttäuscht wirst, weil ich ja nicht weiß, was du erwartest. Ich hoffe aber, dass dir die Story insgesamt gefallen hat. GLG Seraphin

* * *

**Kapitel 39: So kann es bleiben **

_**Soundtrack 1: Irgendwas das bleibt – Silbermond**_

"Hallo, Hermine… oh!" Harry wich einen Schritt von Hermines Tisch zurück, als Hermine ihren eben noch hängenden Kopf hob und ihn mit einem mörderischen Blick durchbohrte.

„Äh… darf ich mich setzen?", fragte er zaghaft und trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, als wolle er für alle Fälle eine Fluchtbahn freihalten.

Hermine verzog die Mundwinkel missmutig nach unten, grunzte und kickte mit dem Fuß gegen den Stuhl auf der anderen Tischseite, um ihn Harry entgegen zu schieben.

Er wirkte nicht überzeugt und hielt weiter Abstand. „Alles okay bei dir?"

„Setz dich!" Hermine funkelte Harry gereizt an und zog ihr Tablett näher zu sich, um ihm Platz zu machen. Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, seufzte schicksalsergeben und setzte sich zu ihr.

Hermine schnaubte, verschränkte die Arme und richtete sich kerzengerade auf, um Harry samt seinem Mittagessen bedrohlich anfunkeln zu können.

Der drehte den Kopf zur Seite und warf dem Nachbartisch, wo einige seiner ehemaligen Aurorenkollegen saßen, sehnsüchtige Blicke zu.

Hermine verstand auch ohne Worte, dass er angesichts ihrer Laune lieber dort als bei ihr gewesen wäre. Er leckte sich die Lippen und drehte sein Glas auf dem Tisch nervös im Kreis. „Tja… ich dachte… weil du hier alleine sitzt, komm ich mal zu dir…"

„Wie nett!", schnarrte Hermine, krallte ihre Hand um ihre neben dem Teller liegende Gabel und rammte diese – Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als fürchte er einen Angriff - wütend in ihren Apfelkuchen. „Was gibt's?"

Er hustete und weitete seinen Kragen. „Tja, also… vielleicht… Willst du alleine sein? Stör' ich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein!", konterte Hermine und klang dabei genau nach dem Gegenteil.

Was sollte dieses Theater? Idiot… schob sein Tablett vor ihr hin und her, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob er es nicht doch lieber packen und eilig flüchten sollte. Hermines Hand klatschte auf den Tisch. „Lass das stehen und fang sofort an zu essen!"

Harry nickte ergeben und gehorchte.

Eine Weile lang saßen sie schweigend in der Cafeteria.

„Tja. Ähm… und wie war dein Urlaub?", fragte Harry, nachdem er seinen Teller unter Hermines missbilligenden Blicken pflichtschuldig geleert hatte. Hermine schnaubte, woraufhin Harrys Hand sofort zur Serviette schoss und er sich eilig den Mund abwischte.

„Toll!" Diesen Worten zum Trotz verzog sie ihre Lippen, als ob ihr Übel wäre. „Es ist toll als Superreicher Urlaub für Superreiche zu machen. Unser Hotel war überwältigend, das Wetter war gut, wir haben viel Schönes unternommen und gesehen, das Essen war lecker und alle Leute waren ausgesprochen nett zu uns!" Hermine kickte verärgert mit ihrem Fuß gegen das Tischbein und achtete nicht auf den heißen Tee, der Harry dabei auf die Hand schwappte.

Statt sich deswegen zu beschweren, seufzte er tief und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Und äh, wie hat es mit Mal… Draco geklappt?"

„Gut", Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen bis sie Harry aus einem winzigen Schlitz heraus mit bösen Blicken durchbohrte . „Die Sprache der Leute dort war ihm unheimlich, aber davon abgesehen war er wirklich verträglich."

„Und zuhause?"

„Auch gut!", erwiderte Hermine so heftig, dass Harry sich eingeschüchtert nach hinten gegen den Stuhl lehnte. „Er hat seinen Schulabschluss mit guten Noten nachgeholt, er rastet nicht mehr wegen jeder Kleinigkeit aus, hat viel seltener Flashbacks, er streitet sich nicht mehr ständig mit seinen Eltern und weil er jetzt weniger Medikamente kriegt, haben wir auch wieder regelmäßig Sex!"

Harry hustete, als ob er sich an etwas sehr großem verschluckt hätte. Seine Wangen überzogen sich rosa und die Ohren verfärbten sich tiefrot. „Ah ja…"

„Nix, ah ja", schnarrte Hermine bitter. „Er ist wirklich gut im Bett. Außerdem ist er mittlerweile so weit, dass er es schafft, die meiste Zeit des Tages ausgesprochen nett zu sein. Er verkriecht sich nicht mehr ständig hinter seinem Vater und hat ein harmonisches Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter. Wir können sogar zusammen weggehen, ohne dass er nach fünf Minuten wieder nach Hause will. Er ist ein intelligenter, freundlicher, junger Mann, der wundervoll Klavier spielen kann, mir gerne zuhört und seine Reinblutideologie mittlerweile ausgesprochen kritisch hinterfragen kann."

Hermine bohrte ihre Gabel tief in den Apfelkuchen, riss ein Stück heraus und stopfte es sich in den Mund.

Harry kräuselte die Nase, rollte mit den Augen unruhig hin und her und trommelte mit den Fingern ungeduldig auf dem Tisch. „Ja, äh… ist es Narzissa? Hat sie…"

„Nein, hat sie nicht. Seit sie die Neue von Lestrange kennen gelernt hat, hat sie mich nicht einmal Schlammblut genannt oder wie üblich runtergemacht. Stattdessen schiebt sie mir eine Kindergeschichte von Draco nach der anderen zu."

Hermine rollte die Augen, warf ihre Gabel so heftig von sich weg, dass diese an Harry vorbei zu Boden fiel und weiter schlitterte und verschränkte wieder trotzig die Arme.

Harry sah der Gabel so sehnsüchtig nach, als wäre er selbst lieber unter dem Tisch, statt oben bei Hermine. „Lucius?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens schließlich.

„Hat den Urlaub bezahlt. Hab ich doch gesagt. Er ist… die meiste Zeit korrekt zu mir… Stellt mich all seinen Mitarbeitern als Schwiegertochter vor, mischt sich nicht mehr ständig bei mir und Draco ein und dieser Kuchen da", Hermine verzog den Mund, als würde sie sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen und nickte in Richtung Apfeltorte vor ihr, „ist auch von ihm. Den hat seine Sekretärin für ihn gebacken und er kam vorhin selbst zu mir an den Schreibtisch, um mir etwas abzugeben. Nett, oder?"

Harry sah aus, als ob er langsam Angst vor ihr bekommen würde. „Ist der Kuchen…"

„Nein, er ist nicht vergiftet." Hermine schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und beugte sich so schnell in Harrys Richtung, als wolle sie ihn anspringen. „Der schmeckt ausgesprochen lecker. Im Moment esse ich nur noch leckere Sachen. Ich hab schon drei Kilo zugenommen. Sogar die Pizza, die Draco im Krankenhaus für mich gebacken hat, war lecker."

„Malfoy backt Pizza für dich?", Harrys Gesicht nach, war das das Erschreckendste von allem.

„Ja!"

Alle Gesichter in der Halle drehten sich zu Hermine um, die kümmerte sich aber gar nicht darum, sondern blaffte ungehalten weiter: „Draco hat in der Therapie kochen gelernt. Er kocht gern. Toll, nicht?"

„Ähm…"

„Und soll ich dir was sagen? Er war jetzt noch zweimal mit mir bei meinen Eltern und hat mich nicht blamiert, die finden sich langsam mit ihm ab."

„Naja…", Harry kratzte sich am Kinn und wirkte zunehmend unglücklicher mit der Situation. Er straffte sich und holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen und sprach so schnell, als müsse er etwas sehr Einschüchterndes hinter sich bringen. „Aber… aber was ist denn dann los? Du bist doch total sauer… War irgendwas auf der Arbeit?"

„Nein! Alles ist bestens. Alles ist so wunderbar, dass ich kotzen könnte."

Harry schnalzte mit der Zunge, machte ein ausgesprochen dummes Gesicht und wagte zu fragen: „Und das ist… schlecht?"

„Nein!", schrie Hermine ihm so laut entgegen, dass sich die Personen an den Nachbartischen schon wieder verwirrt zu ihnen umdrehten. „Nein, das ist alles toll!"

„Geht's ein bisschen leiser?", meckerte eine ältere Hexe, die mit einigen etwa gleichaltrigen Frauen am Tisch gegenüber saß. „Wir versuchen uns zu unterhalten!"

Das war mehr als Hermine heute ertragen konnte. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf, rief: „Halt die Klappe, du blöde Kuh!" und stürmte zur Cafeteria hinaus.

Hermines Flucht endete im Treppenhaus. Die Wut von eben war ebenso schnell verraucht, wie sie gekommen war. Doch alles andere schien ebenso aus ihr heraus gewichen zu sein wie der Zorn, den sie eben dieser Frau entgegen geschleudert hatte. Kraftlos und innerlich leer, sank sie auf die Treppenstufen hinab und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Armen. Die Tränen kamen schneller, als sie darauf vorbereitet gewesen war und jetzt, in diesem kraftlosen Moment, konnte sie damit nicht umgehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Schritte kamen langsam näher. Jemand kniete sich neben sie und dem Geruch des Aftershaves nach war es Harry, der ihr zaghaft den Arm um die Schultern legte. „Was ist denn eigentlich los? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Hermine schüttelte schluchzend den Kopf. Ihre Nase triefte und so riss sie Harry das hilfreich dargebotene Taschentuch eilig aus den Händen, um ihr fleckiges Gesicht dahinter zu verbergen.

„Hermine, was… jetzt sag doch… was hast du denn?"

Hermine zitterte so heftig, dass sie fast von der Stufe gerutscht wäre, als sie sich an Harrys Schulter lehnte. „Kapierst du es nicht? Es geht mir gut. Bei den Malfoys ist alles besser, als es vorher für mich war."

Sie wimmerte und war erst einige Momente später in der Lage, dem verwirrt wirkenden Harry ein wenig von ihrem Schmerz zu erklären. „Ron!", schluchzte sie, und mit einem Mal schien ein Nebel von Harrys verwirrten Gedanken genommen worden zu sein. „Oh!"

Er atmete tief durch, drückte Hermine an sich und nickte bekümmert. „Schlechtes Gewissen?"

„Ja, und es frisst mich auf." Sie schluckte schwer, schnäuzte sich die Nase und fuhr fort: „Der Salon des Manors ist größer als der Fuchsbau. Dracos Vater hasst mich nicht mehr und redet öfter mit mir, als Arthur es jemals getan hat. Narzissa liest gerne und nimmt sich im Moment viel Zeit, um mir ihren Wintergarten zu erklären. Dracos Therapiestunden wurden soweit zurückgefahren, dass er sich eine halbe Stelle suchen kann, das Manor ist wunderschön, meine Stelle im Ministerium macht mir Spaß, ich habe viele nette Kollegen und jetzt wollen uns seine Eltern auch ein Cottage kaufen. Alles ist… gut!" Sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und immer noch wollten die Tränen nicht versiegen.

„Aber das ist alles so… falsch", wimmerte sie in Harrys Arm hinein. „Ron konnte nie die Schule beenden. Er wird nie Arbeit finden und wir werden uns nie zusammen ein Haus kaufen können." Hermine schluchzte bitterlich. „Nie… Selbst wenn er leben würde, dann hätten wir nie so ein teures Luxusleben führen können wie die Malfoys. Und… und… und ich weiß, dass Draco mich vergöttert und sich in allem furchtbar Mühe gibt, was er für mich macht. Er denkt immer, dass er mich für die Beziehung mit ihm entschädigen muss und deshalb denkt er über alles, was wir miteinander machen, fünfhundertmal so oft nach wie Ron."

Harry seufzte, drückte sie enger an sich und streichelte ihre Wangen, doch für Hermine gab es in diesem Moment, dem Moment, vor dem sie sich fast zwei Jahre lang gefürchtet hatte, keinen Trost. Sie musste ehrlich über sich selbst sprechen. „Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil es im Moment so gut läuft. Weil ich mit Draco einfach mal so einen Urlaub haben kann, den uns Arthur in hundert Jahren nicht hätte bezahlen können… Weil ich… weil mir Lucius bei meiner Stelle geholfen hat, weil Narzissa mir Ohrringe mitbringt, wohingegen Molly nur hässliche Pullis gestrickt hat und weil Draco einfach ein… ein wirklich lieber Kerl ist. Ich habe ein entsetzlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich diese Leute doch hassen sollte… Sie haben mir Ron genommen und stattdessen sitze ich da und… ich lasse mich mit Ohrringen, Kuchen und Klavierspielen bestechen!"

Harrys Wange lehnte an ihrer Stirn. Er schluckte hart. Etwas Nasses tropfte auf ihre Schläfe. Auch ihm kamen die Tränen. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich vermisse alle und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass wir einfach weiterleben konnten und sie nicht."

Hermine wimmerte und nickte. „Eben! Es ist, als müsste ich mich permanent entschuldigen, weil es so unfair ist, das alles zu haben, während Ron und so viele andere tot in einem Grab liegen. Und Greyback und… und alles was in den letzten drei Jahren passiert ist. Und was mache ich? Gar nichts… ich sollte doch was unternehmen dagegen, stattdessen fahre ich mit Rons Mörder in den Urlaub und lasse mich von diesen Leuten aushalten."

Ihre Stirn an Harrys Schultern hauchte sie mit zitternder Stimme: „Soll ich dir was sagen? Als Marcus Flint mich im Ministerium bedroht hat, da hab ich mich für einen winzigen Moment erleichtert gefühlt, weil ich dachte, dass er mich nun für alles bestraft und mich umbringt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, mich darüber zu freuen, dass ich überlebt habe, weil ich Angst habe, dass ich in dem Moment, wo ich mich auf dem Manor wohlfühle, zugeben muss, dass ich nicht mehr zu euch gehöre und endgültig alles verraten habe, was mir früher wichtig war. Solange es mir dort schlecht ging, war alles in Ordnung. Da konnte ich mir immer noch einreden, dass das meine gerechte Strafe ist. Aber jetzt ist es auszuhalten und wie rechtfertige ich meinen Verrat jetzt?"

Harry seufzte. Sie hörte es nicht nur, sondern sie spürte es auch, weil sie fühlte, wie sich sein Brustkorb neben ihrem Kopf schwerfällig hob und senkte. „Weißt du, ich denke, wir haben alle genug Ärger hinter uns. Das reicht als Buße. Es ist komisch, sich zu überlegen, wie es früher war und dass das jetzt alles vorbei ist, aber das ist doch nicht unsere Schuld. Und du… also, du hast wirklich genug Ärger mit den Malfoys gehabt. Soviel Urlaube können die euch gar nicht bezahlen, um das gut zu machen und ich weiß, dass du dich nicht kaufen lässt.

Hermine, diese Leute sind stinkreich und wenn die euch irgendwas kaufen, tut es ihnen nicht weh. Ginny und ich kriegen von ihren Eltern… Pullover und sowas, aber die haben nicht viel Geld und wenn die uns was schenken, bedeutet das zehnmal mehr, als wenn die Malfoys ein paar Galeonen springen lassen. Und ich weiß ganz genau, wenn Ron noch leben würde und ihr zusammen wärt, dann würden die Weasleys das auch für dich tun. Du kommst mit denen doch jetzt nur zurecht, weil ihr euch schon zwei Jahre lang gegenseitig in Grund und Boden genervt habt. Die sind nicht besser als Molly und Arthur. Dort hast du richtig dazu gehört, die haben dich von Anfang an gemocht. Aber…", wieder seufzte er, drückte Hermine fester an sich und strich ihr besänftigend langsam über den Rücken, „… Ron ist eben tot und du bist jetzt mit einem anderen zusammen. Entweder kommst du damit zurecht, wer Malfoy ist - oder war - oder du gehst. Aber bleib nicht bei ihm, nur um dich schlecht zu fühlen und Buße zu tun, so ein Unsinn.

Hermine, dein Leben geht weiter. Klar, es ist anders, als du dir das mit Ron vorgestellt hast. Ja, aber… weißt du, ob es denn mit Ron so geworden wäre, wie du das mit fünfzehn oder sechzehn geplant hast? Glaub mir, du wirst noch oft genug Grund zum Ärgern haben, hör auf, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, nur weil es mal ein paar Tage ruhig war. So und jetzt", Harry hievte sich auf die Füße, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie hoch, „steh auf und komm wieder zurück in die Cafeteria. Ich habe noch Hunger und im Gegensatz zu dir nicht die geringsten Skrupel, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen."

Hermine schniefte und rang sich zu einem freudlosen Lächeln durch. „Ich will aber, dass alles wieder so ist wie früher. Du, Ron und ich und Malfoy ist ein feiges, arrogantes Arschloch. Es gibt auf alles eine Antwort und ich weiß immer, was ich tun soll. Ich war früher so anders und… ich habe wieder Kontakt zu meinen Eltern, und die fragen mich immer, ob mir was fehlt. Sie finden, ich bin verändert, aber ich kann denen doch nicht sagen, was hier alles passiert ist. Die würden das doch nie verstehen…"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und Hermine meinte zu wissen, dass er ihr gerne sagen würde, dass das auch für ihn galt. Auch was er erlebt und getan hatte, konnte man nicht verstehen, wenn man nicht dabei gewesen war. „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit jemandem reden", sagte er stattdessen. „Vielleicht hast du die letzten Jahre ja gar nicht die Zeit gehabt, um zu merken, was du alles durchgemacht hast. Jetzt geht's mit Malfoy besser und weil du wieder mehr über dich nachdenken kannst, da kommt das alles hoch."

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

„Komm, Hermine. Jetzt gehen wir erstmal deinen Kuchen essen. Danach können wir ja über jemanden für dich reden. Muss doch Vorteile haben, dass du bei den Malfoys wohnst. Wenn du jetzt auch noch zu einem Therapeuten gehst, kriegt ihr ganz sicher Mengenrabatt!"

Xxx

Anfang Mai kauften Dracos Eltern ein Cottage.

Nachdem dem der Urlaub, der Probelauf fürs „allein Leben", recht gut geklappt und es in der letzten Zeit eigentlich keine wirklich besorgniserregenden Vorfälle mehr gegeben hatte (zumindest wenn man Draco zugestand, dass die Party bei Pansy und Blaise friedlich verlaufen war und er an die Wechselwirkung von Medikamenten und Alkohol einfach nicht gedacht hatte) beschloss man, die Vormundschaft für ihn wieder aufzuheben.

Die Stellensuche war auch ohnedies schwierig genug und wenn Draco sich bereit erklären würde, die Therapie fortzusetzen, er weiter an seiner Selbstständigkeit arbeitete und Missgeschicke und Probleme offen zugeben würde, dann konnte man weitere Schritte wagen.

Es war nun wirklich nicht so, dass Hermine sich im Manor ausgesprochen wohl gefühlt hatte und Dracos Eltern vermissen würde, dennoch war es ein kleiner Schock, als Narzissa ihnen eines Tages beim Essen mitteilte, dass besagtes Cottage gekauft worden war und sie es innerhalb der nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen beziehen konnten.

Das Anwesen war so, wie Draco es sich immer gewünscht hatte. Draco, nicht Hermine. Sollte irgendjemand wissen, wie sie sich immer ihr eigenes Zuhause vorgestellt hatte, so hatte es zumindest niemanden interessiert.

Das Cottage war… nun… im Vergleich zum Fuchsbau war es groß. Ein schönes Gebäude im Landhausstil mit roten Backsteinen und Efeu, der daran hoch kletterte. Heckenrosensträucher wuchsen um Haus und Garten herum, in dem sommerlich duftende, bunte Blumen blühten und stattliche Bäume standen. Einen kleinen Teich gab es auch und Bänke, um sich davor zu setzen und den Sonnenuntergang zu beobachten.

Im Vergleich zu Malfoy Manor war es jedoch höchstens eine Hundehütte. Wenn auch eine Hundehütte, die von einem wunderschönen Garten umgeben war. Aber wer, außer Lucius und Narzissa, wollte schon in einem Museum wohnen?

Immerhin lag das Grundstück nicht ganz so verlassen, wie von Hermine befürchtet. Direkte Nachbarn hatten sie zwar nicht, man musste zu Fuß nur knapp eine halbe Stunde gehen, bevor man zur nächsten Ortschaft kam. Von ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster aus konnte man tagsüber die Kamine der nächsten Häuser qualmen und nachts die Lichter der Fenster leuchten sehen.

Ein wenig einsam war es schon, doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie nun wieder beide apparieren konnten, war das nur ein kleiner Minuspunkt eines ansonsten wirklich zauberhaften, verträumten Anwesens.

Draco selbst sagte wenig zu diesem Thema, zumindest zu Hermine nicht. Immerhin wollte er ja jetzt als erwachsener Mann ernstgenommen werden, statt ihr als eingeschüchtertes Kleinkind auf die Nerven zu gehen. Vermutlich ging er stattdessen den Leuten in der Klinik auf die Nerven… zumindest schimmerte das aus manchen Erzählungen durch, wenn sie ab und zu dort war, um ihn abzuholen.

Davon abgesehen hielt er sich tapfer. Heldenhaft ertrug er Hermines Einkaufsbeutezüge am Wochenende, schaffte es, keine abfälligen Bemerkungen fallen zu lassen, als Hermine darauf bestand, das Haus mit elektrischen Strom auszustatten und dementsprechende Geräte zu kaufen. Vielleicht ertrug er es aber auch nur deswegen, weil die Rechnungen am Ende doch an seine Eltern gehen würden.

Lucius und Narzissa selbst… nun, Hermine gab sich nicht dem Irrglauben hin, dass die beiden sie vermissen würden, aber der Blick, mit dem sie Draco nachsahen, immer wenn er aus dem Zimmer ging, hatte stets etwas Tragisches. Hermines Gefühl nach würden sie so alleine in diesem Cottage gar nicht sein. Sie sah eine Fülle von sehr gut gemeinten und extrem lästigen Kontrollbesuchen der Malfoys auf sich zukommen.

Als es dann soweit war, als sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem fertig eingerichteten Haus saßen und Hermine sich schmollend auf einen Sessel vor dem Kamin drückte, weil die Malfoys ihnen allen Ernstes zwei Hauselfen in den Keller gesetzt hatten, verkündete Draco, dass er selbst auch etwas für das Haus angeschafft hätte.

Und so präsentierte er voller Stolz „Harmony".

Sein Einzugsgeschenk für Hermine.

„Harmony" war eine cremefarbene Langhaarkatze, die zur Gattung der „Harmonie-Tierchen" gehörte. Wesen, die dazu imstande waren, Menschen aufzumuntern, sie zu besänftigen und in dem Haus, in dem sie wohnten, eine friedliche, harmonische Atmosphäre schafften. Ein sanftes, goldenes Leuchten umfing sie, so dass sie wie ein auf die Erde gefallener Stern das Zimmer erhellte.

Harmony war weich, süß und warm und offenbar wie geschaffen dafür, auf Dracos Arm und Schoß herumzurutschen. Die Katze mochte ja ein Geschenk für sie beide sein, doch Harmony hatte bisher wohl noch nicht mitbekommen, dass es im Cottage noch andere Menschen außer Draco gab.

Solchermaßen überflüssig, überließ Hermine Draco seiner haarigen Affäre und verbrachte ihren ersten elternlosen Nachmittag damit, den Elfen klarzumachen, dass sie absolut gleichberechtigt und gleichwertig waren. Danach ermunterte sie die beiden recht verdattert dreinschauenden Diener dazu, eine Gewerkschaft zu gründen und erklärte ihnen, dass sie auf jeden Fall krankenversichert waren und am Wochenende frei bekämen.

Sie plapperte so lange, bis die Elfenfrau Hermine mit einem Handtuch bewaffnet aus der Küche schob und erklärte, dass sie jetzt arbeiten mussten.

„Ignorantes Volk", murmelte Hermine indigniert. „Dann werde ich sie eben zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Die beiden werden die zwei freiesten Hauselfen sein, von denen man je gehört hat! Ob sie wollen oder nicht."

Xxx

Hermines Körper verspannte sich, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Sie hatte sich so auf diesen Abend gefreut, hatte zwei Wochen lang alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant und vorbereitet. Sie hatte an alles gedacht, hatte sie zumindest geglaubt. Alles war absolut perfekt gewesen…

… und jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen und beten.

Ihr Herz hämmerte so heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb, dass es beinahe schmerzte, ihr Atem war flach und das Lächeln, mit dem sie ihre Freunde begrüßte, angespannt. Sie umarmte Luna noch recht offen, Ginny schon etwas verhaltener, Neville hielt sie auf Abstand und dem reichlich verwirrt dreinschauenden Harry reichte sie nur die Hand. „Schön, dass ihr da seid."

Um zumindest halbwegs auszusehen, als würde sie ihre Worte ernst meinen, zwang sie ihre Mundwinkel zu einem freudlosen Lächeln nach oben und trat einen Schritt zurück, um die Vier zum Näherkommen zu animieren. „Kommt rein und seht euch um… Wir sind jetzt seit zwei Wochen hier, es ist an manchen Stellen noch etwas kahl, aber…naja." Sie stieß ein verlegenes Kichern aus und führte die Gruppe durch den lichtdurchfluteten Flur.

„Oh, wow!", staunte Neville mit großen Augen. Er hatte es nur bis in die Mitte des Korridors geschafft, dann hatte ihn seine Leidenschaft wohl doch übermannt und er konnte nicht mehr anders, als mit leuchtenden Augen die Blumenranken zu bewundern, die sich durch den Flur über die Decke hinweg schlängelten und den passierenden Menschen das Gefühl gaben, inmitten einer Frühlingsallee zu stehen. „Das sieht toll aus, als ob die Blumen aus der Wand heraus wachsen würden…"

„Naja, so ist es auch… wenn man davon absieht, dass es verzauberte Blumen sind und sie natürlich nicht von alleine so wachsen… Aber ja", Hermine legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die pastellfarbenen Blüten, die sich in weiten Abständen von der blassgelben Decke abhoben, „das ist schon alles sehr hübsch."

Sie seufzte schwer, ignorierte den befremdeten Blick, den sie für ihr schwermütiges Gesicht von Ginny erhielt und öffnete stattdessen die Tür, um die Gruppe in das geräumige Esszimmer einzulassen.

Eine breite Fensterfront gab den Blick auf den Garten frei. „Im Zimmer nebenan", erklärte Hermine und deutete auf eine Durchgangstür gegenüber, „ist das Wohnzimmer. Die Fensterfront ist genauso breit wie das Haus. Wir können immer in den Garten hinaus sehen. Im Sommer wollen wir draußen essen. Schön, nicht?"

„Naja, groß", sagte Ginny und klang dabei ein wenig schüchtern. Etwas, das man von Luna nicht behaupten konnte. Die schob sich, ein Ohr an die Tapete gepresst, flach an der Wand entlang und klopfte immer wieder vorsichtig mit den Händen gegen die Mauer. „Es ist toll hier, habt ihr hier auch Geheimtüren?"

„Oben. Die nützen aber wenig, denn die einzigen Besucher, vor denen ich mich hier in geheimen Nebenräumen verstecken wollte, sind Dracos Eltern und die wissen genau, wo sich die Türen befinden."

„So schlimm?" Neville lächelte. Offen, freundlich… gar nicht mehr so schüchtern wie noch zu Schulzeiten.

„Absolut! Sie sind… lassen wir das. Ähm, ja… aber, also wir können jetzt nicht hochgehen. Später vielleicht… da gibt es aber ein Problem."

„Welches denn?", fragte Harry, der mit misstrauischem Blick um Dracos Flügel herumschlich und aussah, als fürchte er, das Instrument könnte jeden Moment explodieren.

„Mich", erklang eine träge, eiskalte Stimme von der Tür her.

Ein Gefühl, als ob man ihr einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet hätte. Hermines Magen zog sich auf die Größe einer Erdnuss zusammen. Sie konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen, um nicht ebenso entsetzt herumzuwirbeln wie ihre Freunde oder ihrem nächster Impuls nachzugeben und Draco mit einer Blumenvase zu bewerfen und ihn aufzufordern, sofort das Weite zu suchen.

Da stand er, mit verschränkten Armen lässig gegen die Wand gelehnt und so viel Abscheu und Hass in den Augen, wie es nur Draco möglich war, wenn er Harry und Konsorten ansah.

„Ihr seht ja nicht so begeistert aus, mich hier zu treffen", feixte er boshaft. „Ja, macht nichts, ich nehme euch das nicht übel, kann halt nicht jeder clever genug sein, um sich auszurechnen, dass ich hier sein könnte… Zuhause, bei mir, wer konnte das ahnen?"

Niemand, stöhnte Hermine innerlich, denn eigentlich waren alle Anwesenden - selbst Draco eingeschlossen - davon ausgegangen, dass er heute in Malfoy Manor sein würde. Eigentlich… doch Lucius hatte eine überraschende Einladung zu einem indischen Zaubererkongress erhalten und Narzissa war auf die Idee gekommen, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um Andromeda zu sich zu bitten. Nach ihrem letzten Besuch im Manor erschien es Narzissa angebracht, ein solches Treffen ohne Draco und Lucius abzuhalten.

Deshalb war er nun doch hier… also im Cottage, aber warum war er hier, in diesem Zimmer?

In Hermine war der langsam herangereifte Wunsch, Draco umzubringen, nun so gut wie vollkommen ausgebrütet.

Hermine sah ihren Freunden an, dass sie gerade alle miteinander krampfhaft versuchten auszusehen, als würde ihnen Dracos Anwesenheit nichts ausmachen. Ausgenommen Luna vielleicht, der würde Hermine glatt abnehmen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihr ein Todesser direkt gegenüberstand.

„Und, gefällt es euch hier?", fragte er schnarrend und vollführte mit dem Arm eine ausschweifende Geste durch den Raum.

„Nett", entgegnete Ginny unterkühlt. „War doch sicher sehr teuer."

Draco grinste breit und nickte. Mit wiegendem Schritt ging er an der Wand entlang, wobei er seine Finger über die kostbaren Kerzenhalter an der Wand und einige der teuren, chinesischen Sammelstücke gleiten ließ, die auf erkennbar teuren Kommoden drapiert waren. „Allerdings, es ist teuer." Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich lässig gegen eine der Kommoden und musterte Harry und Ginny halb belustigt, halb mitleidig. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, du kannst gehen, wenn du dich hier unwohl fühlst. Ich verstehe schon dass dich das hier verunsichert, nachdem du ja im Slum aufgewachsen bist."

Ginny klappte der Mund auf und ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich vor Zorn zu einem noch tieferen Rot, als es ihre Haare schon waren.

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy!" Harry packte Ginny an den Schulter, zweifellos, um sie zurückzuhalten und zog sie ein wenig näher an sich heran. „Mal abgesehen davon, dass nicht jeder im Slum wohnt, der nicht schon als Baby drei eigene Hauselfen hatte, um die Windeln zu wechseln… In den Fuchsbau gehen die Leute wenigstens freiwillig und nicht wie bei euch, weil sie dorthin verschleppt werden oder auf Geld scharf sind."

„Natürlich", lachte Draco schallend. „Das musst du nicht extra sagen, dass zu dem Pack keiner geht, der Geld braucht. Pass mal bloß auf, dass du dich in deinem neuen Job besser anstellst als in deinem alten als Auror, sonst bist du, die Weaselette und eure zehn hässlichen Kinder, die ihr bald haben werdet, schneller zurück im Fuchsbau als du Sumpfloch sagen kannst."

„Ja, das ist natürlich wesentlich schlimmer, als bis zum Lebensende in der Psychiatrie zu sitzen, wie du!" Harry schubste Ginny aus dem Weg. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er drohend auf seinen Erzrivalen zu, der bei der Erwähnung des Wortes „Psychiatrie" knallrot angelaufen war.

Hermine meinte sogar hören zu können, wie Draco vor Wut mit den Zähnen knirschte, doch noch bevor er ein einziges böses Wort sagen konnte, tauchte auf einmal Harmony im Raum auf, hob ihr Köpfchen, schnüffelte und stürzte sich unter freudigem Gekicher auf ihres Geliebten Schnürsenkel. Mit wonnigem Schnurren warf sie sich auf den Rücken und verbiss sich, mit ihren Hinterbeinen wild scharrend, in ihrem wehrlosen Opfer. Die Katze leuchtete golden und mit ihr Dracos Schnürsenkel, Schuhe und alles, was sie berührte.

„Oh… ein Harmonie-Tierchen", quietschte Luna verzückt und sprang leichtfüßig auf Draco zu. „Die sind wahnsinnig selten, wo hast du die denn her?"

„Geht dich gar nichts an." Draco packte die Katze mit einem Ruck, legte sich das Tier zärtlich über die Schulter und trat den Rückzug an. „Komm Harmony, das ist kein Umgang für dich. Nur Spinner und Angeber."

Als die Tür zufiel, kommentierte Harry trocken: „Das sagt ausgerechnet er."

Draco sollte ihnen nicht zum letzten Mal einen Besuch abgestattet haben. Hermine zeigte ihren Freunden den Garten, Draco kam vorbei und schlug Neville vor, hier draußen zu bleiben, weil die Blumen die einzigen Gesprächspartner wären, die seinen IQ nicht überstrapazieren würden.

Hermine zeigte ihren Freunden die saubere, freundliche Elfenunterkunft im Keller – Luna fragte interessiert, ob Draco denn auch einen eigene Folterkerker hätte - Draco stand wie aus dem Nichts daneben und sagte: „Noch nicht, aber wenn du weiter so dummes Zeug von dir gibst, fange ich heute Abend noch mit dem Bauen an."

Hermine zeigte ihren Freunden die Küche und erklärte, dass sie einmal die Woche selbst kochten, wenn die Elfen frei hatten, Draco marschierte durch die Tür und bot Ginny an, doch hier unten zu bleiben und ein wenig zu putzen, zu etwas anderem würde sie als Weasley-Frau ihren „Sauberwisch" doch nicht mehr gebrauchen können.

Hermine zeigte ihren Freunden die Räume im ersten Stock, Draco rempelte Harry zur Seite, trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand und öffnete auf diese Weise eine dort verborgene Besenkammer. „Siehst du, Potter, wir haben sogar ein Gästezimmer für dich und deine Gebärmaschine eingebaut. Wenn du alleine kommst, haben wir auch noch einen kleineren Wandschrank ganz für dich allein anzubieten."

Nun konnte Hermine sich nicht mehr beherrschen, bevor ihr jemand zuvor kommen konnte, bewarf sie Draco mit ihrem Hausschuh und forderte ihn auf, sich für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr blicken zu lassen.

Er schaffte es eine Stunde lang.

Hermine und ihre Freunde hatten sich im Esszimmer niedergelassen, saßen gelassen am runden Tisch und löffelten einträchtig ihre Vorspeisensuppe.

Hermine konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie befangen Ginny war. Sie seufzte viel, warf immer wieder wehmütige Blicke auf das edle Besteck, die Einrichtung im Zimmer und die teuren Accessoires, die darauf und darin verstaut waren. Wenn Hermine sich nicht irrte, fiel danach immer wieder ein leicht vorwurfsvoller Blick auf sie.

Als sie sich zu Harry hinüberbeugte und ihm mit einem Fingerzeig auf das Besteck etwas zumurmelte, hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus. „Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts." Ginnys Mund verzog sich zu einem humorlosen Grinsen. „Ich hab nur gerade gedacht… muss doch schön sein, sich sowas alles leisten zu können, ohne irgendwas dafür zu tun. Das ist natürlich schon was anderes als im Fuchsbau."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ächzte: „Ginny… fang bitte mit sowas gar nicht erst an. Ich will mich hier nicht dafür entschuldigen müssen, hier zu wohnen."

„Musst du nicht, ist ja nett von dir, dass du uns alle hierher einlädst, um uns zu zeigen, wie reich du inzwischen bist."

„Hör doch jetzt damit auf", warf Harry in einem Ton dazwischen, der so genervt klang, dass man heraushören konnte, wie oft er diese Anklagen schon gehört hatte. „Es ist doch nicht Hermines Schuld, dass die Malfoys das hier gekauft haben und… also wolltest du im Gegenzug bei diesen Leuten gewohnt haben?"

„Nein, ich hab meinen Stolz." Ginny warf ihr Haar zurück, verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust und musterte Hermine bitterböse. „Ich würde mich nicht verkaufen. Aber manche Leute machen für Geld eben alles."

Das war zuviel. So sehr Hermine sich auch über Dracos ewige Provokationen geärgert hatte, so hatte sie doch Ginnys kaum unterdrückte Missbilligung mindestens ebenso gereizt. Jeder Blick, jede Geste, jedes Seufzen, das sie von Ginny bisher gehört hatte, schien „du prostituierst dich für die Malfoys" zu bedeuten. Hermine knallte ihren Löffel auf den Tisch. „Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Gar nichts!" Harry winkte entnervt zu Hermine ab, drehte Ginny halb den Kopf zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du nicht einmal damit aufhören…"

„Kann sie nicht, Potter!"

Alle Augen schossen zur Tür, in der Draco stand und ihn mit einem bösartigen Glitzern in den Augen ansah. „Sei nicht böse, Hermine. Die Weaselette kann nicht anders, muss ein grausamer Schock sein, in diesem Haus zu sein, wenn man gerade frisch aus dem Schweinestall kommt."

Ginny sprang auf, packte ihren Teller und warf ihn nach Draco. Hermine ballte die Fäuste und schrie: „Halt doch endlich deine Klappe, Draco. Du verdirbst mir schon wieder alles!"

Harry riss es ebenfalls vom Stuhl, den Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet, rief er: „Hau ab, lass uns endlich in Ruhe!"

„Das ist mein Haus", schnarrte er trotzig und wie um diesen Umstand zu beweisen, schob er sich an der Wand etwas näher zu ihnen heran, bis er direkt gegenüber, mit trotzig verschränkten Armen stehen blieb. „Ich darf mich hier drinnen aufhalten, wo und wie lange ich will. Was ihr da esst", er deutete mit dem Finger direkt auf Harrys Teller, „hab ich bezahlt."

Mit einem bitterbösen Lächeln neigte er den Kopf leicht zur Seite, leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen, als könnte er die hämischen Worten, die gleich darüber kommen sollten, jetzt schon schmecken. „Wisst ihr, wieso die Hauselfen nicht da sind?", fragte er mit einem unmissverständlichen höhnischen Blick in Hermines Richtung, während er mit wiegenden Schritten langsam näher kam. „Sie hat sie weggeschickt, müsst ihr wissen. Es wäre ihr zu peinlich, wenn ihr seht, dass sie andere für sich arbeiten lässt!"

„Ich bezahle sie", krächzte Hermine empört. Das Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht, bloßgestellt wie sie war. „Sie kriegen Urlaub, jetzt haben sie frei, deswegen sind sie nicht da."

„Ja, ja" gluckste Draco belustigt. Er tätschelte Hermines Rücken, ohne sie jedoch näher anzusehen. Die grauen Augen hatten sich an Harrys festgesaugt; wie ein heranschleichendes Tier umrundete er mit langsamen Schritten den Tisch. An jedem einzelnen Gast ging er vorbei, den hasserfüllten Blick auf Harry geheftet. „Und sie sind im Manor. Sie gibt ihnen frei und die Elfen gehen ins Manor, um dort weiterzuarbeiten..."

„Ja, und? Wenigstens habe sie die Wahl."

„… als ob ihnen das wichtig wäre, aber du verstehst es nicht. Hast du noch nie… Doch wie auch immer, die Elfen sind weg und wisst ihr, wer euer Essen da", er schwang sich elegant auf den Tisch, „gekocht hat?"

Ginny schnaubte und zog ihren Teller leicht zur Seite. Harry starrte an Draco vorbei auf Hermine, die seinem Blick kaum standhalten konnte, so sehr schämte sie sich schon wieder. „Kannst du bitte wieder gehen", zischte sie so laut, wie sie es angesichts dieser demütigenden Situation vermochte.

Draco hingegen wirkte ausgesprochen vergnügt. Er schnappte sich Harrys Löffel und panschte fröhlich die Tischdecke verkleckernd in Harrys Teller herum. „Ich!"

Munter schnippte er Harry eine Ladung Suppe auf den Pullover, legte den Löffel endlich beiseite und setzte sich stattdessen entspannt nach hinten gelehnt zurecht. „Hermine kann nicht kochen. Wirklich nicht! Schmeckt grässlich, sie ist schlechter im Kochen als Longbottom in Zaubertränke brauen und das will schon was heißen", erklärte er lachend, den Kopf zu Neville geneigt. Den lachte er herzhaft aus, dann drehte er sich zurück zu Harry und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Bei dir hab ich mir besonders Mühe gegeben, in deinen Teller hab ich reingespuckt."

Bevor Harry handeln konnte, war Hermine schon aufgesprungen und zog Draco vom Tisch. „Hör sofort auf, dich wie ein Irrer zu benehmen. Du bist mir peinlich, hör sofort auf mich zu blamieren!"

„Dann hör du auf, mich zu ignorieren und mich zu verstecken, wenn du Besuch hast!", schnarrte er wie ein beleidigtes Kind. Er vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und schob die Unterlippe miesepetrig nach vorne. „Ich kann dir helfen, hier alles vorzubereiten, aber dann hab ich in meinem Zimmer zu bleiben und dort zu warten, bis die Typen hier", er wedelte mit der Hand zum Rundtisch, „abgezogen sind und du mich wieder raus lässt!"

Hermine stöhnte. Nicht nur, weil sie genervt von seinem Gejammer war, sondern auch, weil er Recht hatte. Natürlich kränkte es ihn, dass ihn zuerst seine Mutter „ausgeladen" hatte, um sich mit ihm nicht zu blamieren und dass er danach auch noch in seinem eigenen Haus unter Arrest stand. Er war zweifellos zu weit gegangen, aber aus seiner Sicht hatte er allen Grund, wütend zu sein und bevor die Situation nun eskalieren würde, wäre es wohl klüger, die Zähne zusammen zu beißen und einzulenken.

„Also schön… Willst du dich zu uns setzen und auch was essen? Harry…", rief Hermine und wandte sich ungehaltenen Freund zu. „Reg dich nicht auf, er hat nicht rein gespuckt. Das sind nur Sprüche, weil er eingeschnappt ist."

Harrys Mund verzog sich etwas weiter nach unten. Auch Neville sah aus, als ob er gerade an einer seiner eigenen giftigen Pflanzen gelutscht hätte. Luna legte ihre Hand auf seine, um ihm Mut zu machen. Ginny starrte ihren Teller an.

Draco sagte nichts. Den Mund linealgerade, schob er Hermine zur Seite und setzte sich auf einen freien Stuhl neben ihr. Er klatschte in die Hände und beschwor ein weiteres Gedeck. Hermine fühlte Scham und Ärger, als sie begriff, dass er also schon die ganze Zeit einen Teller für sich vorbereitet hatte. Dass er wohl davon ausgegangen war, dabei sein zu „dürfen" und dann natürlich übel verstimmt gewesen war, als er erkannte, dass Hermine das unter allen Umständen vermeiden wollte.

Dennoch saß er da, trotzig und wütend und löffelte ebenfalls Suppe, nur um zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht wegsperren lassen wollte. So wie die Sache stand, gab es im Moment aber nur die zwei Möglichkeiten samt ihren Freunden das Haus zu verlassen oder Draco zu ertragen und zu hoffen, dass er etwas umgänglicher sein würde, wenn man ihn nicht ausschloss.

Ein kurzer Sicherheitsblick in Richtung Draco, ein langer, entschuldigender Blick zu ihren Freunden, dann ließ sie sich wieder auf ihrem Stuhl nieder und tröstete sich damit, dass sie Draco aus dieser Entfernung schneller aufhalten konnte, falls er wieder versuchen sollte, Ärger zu machen.

Eine Weile lang aßen sie in einträchtiger Abneigung mit keinem Geräusch als dem Klappern des Geschirrs als bedrückende Hintergrundmusik. Der böse Glanz in Dracos Augen verblasste immer mehr, je länger er dort saß. Es wurde ihm wohl klar, dass er weniger Hermine, sondern vor allem sich selbst mit seinem Verhalten einmal mehr bloßgestellt hatte.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten, als auch der letzte die Suppe beendet hatte und man den zweiten Gang auftragen konnte, bemerkte Hermine, dass seine Augen schon wieder sehnsüchtig zur Tür huschten. Hinaus, wohin er sich einmal mehr vor der Verantwortung für sich selbst flüchten konnte.

So war er auch der Erste, der bemerkte, dass der kühle Luftzug in ihren Nacken daher rührte, dass die Katze in den Raum gehuscht war. Seine Augen wurden wärmer, als sie ihm mit laut schnurrend um die Beine schlich und ihr goldener Schimmer das Zimmer erwärmte. Luna quiekte vor Entzücken, als sie Harmonys brummendes Schnurren hörte und selbst Ginny neigte sich neugierig zur Seite, um einen Blick auf die Katze erhaschen zu können.

„Komm her, Süße!", lockte Luna, die ihren Platz verlassen hatte und sich neben ihrem Stuhl hingekniet hatte. „Komm her…."

Harmony hob ihr Köpfchen, schnupperte in die Luft und trippelte emsig auf Luna zu… und an Luna vorbei. Stattdessen sprang sie auf den Schoß des entsetzten Neville, der beide Hände in die Luft riss, als fürchte er, dass Draco ihn auf der Stelle erdrosseln würde, falls er dessen Eigentum anfasste. Harmony schnurrte und rieb sich an Nevilles Bauch. Neville grinste dümmlich, als er bemerkte, dass alles um ihn herum wie von goldenem Feenstaub umhüllt aufleuchtete, immer dann, wenn die Katze ihn mit dem Kopf anstupste, um ihn zum Streicheln aufzufordern.

Als er gehorchte, machte Draco ein Gesicht, das Mordpläne seinerseits nicht unwahrscheinlich erscheinen ließ. Doch er sagte nichts, verzog nur den Mund und aß weiter. Nachdem er sich vorhin schon so daneben benommen hatte, wollte er sich wohl nicht wieder blamieren.

Vielleicht stimmte ihn Harmony aber auch tatsächlich friedlicher.

Er sah fast so aus, aber da Hermine an so einen Hokuspokus nicht glaubte, verwarf sie diese Idee. „Das Vieh ist mannstoll. Absolut. Sie steht total auf Männer. Ihr solltet mal sehen, wie sie abgeht, wenn sein Vater", sie ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Dracos, „da ist. Die flippt total aus und liegt die ganze Zeit nur auf dem Rücken, um sich den Bauch kraulen zu lassen."

Dennoch war das mit der Magie dieser Tiere alles Humbug. Absolut… selbst, dass Harry sich nun auch noch zwischen Draco und Neville traute, um die Katze ebenfalls kraulen zu können.

Um nicht alle Treue und Hingabe zu vergessen, drehte Harmony sich unvermittelt wieder auf den Bauch, sprang von Neville herunter und neben Dracos Teller auf den Tisch. Statt sie dort zu vertreiben, zog er sie etwas näher an sich heran und kraulte sie so beflissen, als wollte er unbedingt beweisen, dass er auch das viel besser konnte als irgendjemand anderes.

Dennoch, obwohl es Humbug war, mit der Harmonie-Magie, die Stimmung war danach etwas gelöster. Zumindest wagten die Freunde untereinander wieder, in verhaltenem Ton miteinander zu reden. Außer Harry, der saß stumm an seinem Platz und betrachtete mit einem für Hermine nicht zu entschlüsselnden Gesichtsausdruck den streichelnden Draco. „Ich hab deine Berichte in der Zeitung gelesen", sagte er und unvermittelt war alles im Raum wieder totenstill, außer der beständig schnurrenden Harmony.

Draco hob den Kopf, machte ein Gesicht, als ob ihm übel wäre, deutete ein Nicken an und senkte die Augen auf die umso emsiger gekraulte Katze. „Aha."

„Ich hab's auch gelesen. Wir alle", schoss Luna munter dazwischen und wirkte dabei enorm stolz.

„Weißt du, wir sind nicht nachtragend, wenn du dich komisch benimmst. Hermine hat uns das ja erklärt, als sie dich zwangseingewiesen haben. Du kannst nichts dafür, weil du krank im Kopf bist."

Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das zwischen irgendwo unbändiger Wut und Ersticken lag. Unheil ahnend bemerkte Hermine, wie sich seine Finger fest um das Besteck in seiner Hand krallten, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß heraustraten.

„Ähm, wusstet ihr schon, dass Luna jetzt ihr eigenes Gewächshaus in Hogwarts hat?", unternahm Neville den ungeschickten Versuch, Lunas Bestreben, Verständnis zu zeigen, zu unterbrechen. Hoffnungslos, wie sich zeigte. Luna plapperte fröhlich weiter: „Alle von uns haben deine Zeitungsartikel gelesen. Eigentlich habe ich ja gedacht, dass das wieder dieser schlaftrunksüchtige Redakteur des Tagespropheten ist, der immer Nachrichten von Außerirdischen aufschreibt, wenn er schläft, aber dann haben mir Neville und Harry gesagt, dass das wohl wirklich alles stimmt… Unglaublich!"

Kling!

Draco war der Löffel aus der Hand gefallen. Nicht nur die Gabel, selbst sein Gesicht schien… gefallen. Der Mund stand offen, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen, kreidebleich war er innerhalb dieser wenigen Sekunden geworden. So starrte er Luna voll stummem Entsetzen an.

Harry hustete verlegen. Dracos Kopf schoss panisch zu dem Geräusch herum. Dann, wie wild, sah er von Harry zu Neville und von Luna zu Ginny und Hermine ahnte düster, dass ihm tatsächlich jetzt erst klar wurde, wer diese Artikel alles gelesen hatte und vor allem, dass die Leute hinterher darüber reden würden.

Sie, seine Erzfeinde, hatten über die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens gelesen und darüber geredet.

Hermine sah, dass seine Atmung flacher geworden war. Seinen Kopf hatte er beschämt gesenkt, seine Hände auf dem Tisch zitterten. Im einen Moment erstarrt, sprang er unvermutet schnell von seinem Stuhl hoch, kippte ihn dabei um und scherte sich nicht darum.

Wie blind schien er gar nicht mehr zu bemerken, was um ihn herum passierte. Er wischte seine Teller vom Tisch, stieß sein Glas um, stolperte über den umgekippten Stuhl und reagierte auf nichts von alledem, sondern stürmte Hals über Kopf aus dem Zimmer.

Hermine stöhnte und presste sich die Hände auf die Schläfen. Wie dumm war sie eigentlich gewesen, sich auf diesen Abend zu freuen und wie viel dümmer war sie gewesen, mit ihren Freunden nicht zusammen das Weite zu suchen, als sie hörte, dass Draco zuhause bleiben würde.

Eine weitere Tür knallte im Nebenzimmer. Draco war also in den Garten gestürmt. Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann erhob sich Hermine und eilte so schnell sie konnte hinterher.

Sie fand ihn nur wenige Schritte vor der Tür. Er saß am Boden, hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Hände auf seinen Schläfen.

Hermine fühlte zwar, dass sie irgendetwas sagen sollte, doch was?

„Die halten mich alle für einen Irren", jammerte er, noch ehe sie sich dazu durchringen konnte, auch nur ihre Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. „Hast du gesehen, wie die mich ansehen? Sie wissen, dass ich eingewiesen wurde und jetzt haben sie auch noch diesen Schrott gelesen." Draco machte ein Geräusch, das Hermine erst einige Herzschläge später als Schniefen erkannte, doch da wimmerte er schon voll Selbstmitleid weiter. „Die haben das alles gelesen und jetzt halten sie mich für ein irres Monster! Was bin ich auch so blöd", schimpfte er und schlug sich selbst bei jedem Wort mit den Handballen gegen die Stirn, „blöd, blöd, blöd. Ich bin doch selbst schuld! Ich hätte nie was schreiben sollen. Das war nach dem Prozess schon vorbei, da war jedes Wort zu viel, aber statt dass ich das Land verlasse, wie ich es tun sollte, schreibe ich Zeitungsartikel, über die sich Potter und Leute wie Loony Lovegood das Maul zerreißen können."

Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er sich über das Gesicht wischte. Ein wenig tat er ihr leid, aber da sie der Meinung war, dass er langsam einmal alt genug war, um der Realität ins Gesicht zu sehen, tat sie etwas anderes als ihrem ursprünglichem Impuls Folge zu leisten.

Statt sich also zu ihm herunter zu knieen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu versichern, dass er das alles falsch verstanden hatte und sie ihn nicht für ein Monstrum hielt, baute sie sich mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt auf und legte los. „Das hast du doch alles vorher gewusst. Du hast genau gewusst, dass das jeder lesen kann, wenn du es in die Zeitung setzt.

Aber heut Abend niemand hat dich deswegen angegriffen. Die haben alle versucht, korrekt zu bleiben, obwohl sie wirklich allen Grund hätten, dich zu verachten. Im Gegenteil, die waren alle super vorsichtig und was tust du? Kommst ständig ungefragt rein, beleidigst meine Freunde und dann ziehst du wieder ab. Hey, ich hab mich so für dich geschämt. Ist dir schon mal die Idee gekommen, wie es mir dabei geht, wenn du meine Freunde rausekelst?"

„Ja, ja. Ich bin dir lästig", klagte er so leidenschaftlich, dass Hiob selbst neben ihm wie ein Glückspilz gewirkt hätte. „Ich bin doch euch allen lästig und peinlich… euch wäre es doch allen am liebsten, wenn ich tot wäre, dann hättest du…"

Hermine holte aus und schlug zu. Die Ohrfeige traf klatschend auf Dracos feuchtes, gerötetes Gesicht. Er knurrte, mehr verärgert, als vor Selbstmitleid zerfließend und stieß Hermine energisch von sich weg. „Was soll denn das?"

„Was anderes hast du gar nicht verdient und jetzt steh wieder auf!" Mit diesen Worten kam sie wieder näher, packte seinen Arm und zog. „Los, hoch mit dir! Du wirst jetzt sofort aufhören dich wie ein beleidigtes Kleinkind in die Ecke zu verkriechen. Wenn die dich für verrückt halten, dann nur, weil du dich genau so benimmst. Du gibst niemandem eine Chance, mit dir auskommen.  
Hier war niemand gemein zu dir, bevor du angefangen hast!"

„Die hassen mich, die hassen mich alle. Ich muss nur reinkommen und schon sehen sie mich komisch an", wehrte Draco energisch ab, dennoch stand er auf. Hermine stellte bedauernd fest, dass es viel leichter war, mit Draco zu schimpfen, wenn sie dabei auf ihn herab sehen konnte, anstatt, wie jetzt, nach oben sehen zu müssen.

„Das bildest du dir ein. Du bist so überzeugt davon, dass du ungerecht behandelt wirst, dass du schon Jahre im Voraus präventiv meckerst, um auch ja nie einmal zu verlieren. Du bist doch besessen von der Idee, dass dir alle was Böses wollen. So warst du aber schon immer…

Schon immer hast du alle Leute um dich herum für minderwertige Feinde angesehen und sie auch genauso behandelt und dann warst du stinkwütend, wenn sie sich auch genauso verhalten haben.

Was denkst du eigentlich, dass du hier einfach reinkommen kannst, Leute beleidigst und niemand sich dagegen wehrt, wenn du denen unterstellst, dass sie in einem Schweinestall wohnen?"

„Ich hab nicht angefangen… die… die Weaselin… die hasst mich. Hey, ich wollte dir helfen, die hat doch beleidigt und… die tut nur so harmlos. Die weiß alles und noch mehr. Die hasst uns beide, weil sie das von ihrem Bruder weiß. Die sieht mich an, als ob sie mich…"

„Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr", schnitt ihm Hermine schrill das Wort ab, die Hände in die Haare gekrallt. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Merkst du denn nicht, dass das immer nur du bist, der die Leute vor den Kopf stößt?"

Dracos Blick zufolge merkte er das nicht. Er weinte nicht mehr, hatte aber die Hände trotzig in den Hosentaschen vergraben und zog eine Schnute.

„Okay, so kommen wir nicht weiter." Hermine schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Dann kam sie näher, legte ihm nun doch die Hand auf die Schulter und gab sich Mühe, ihre Stimme weicher klingen zu lassen. „Gut, hör mal. Ich weiß, dass dir das sehr unangenehm ist, Leute wie Ginny und Harry hier zu sehen, aber, glaub mir, für sie ist das auch schwierig, wenn sie dich sehen müssen. Das ist… da steht eben vieles zwischen euch und vieles ist passiert, aber ich will nicht für den Rest meines Lebens in zwei strikt voneinander getrennten Welten leben. Das sind meine Freunde und ich will sie hier haben. Außerdem, glaub mir… gut, wir haben über dich gesprochen, hätte ich vielleicht nicht machen sollen. Aber, also, vor allem Harry versteht dich besser, als du denkst und die anderen wollten sich dir gegenüber fair verhalten. Aber wie denn, wenn du niemandem eine Chance gibst? So, komm!" Hermine ergriff Draocs Hand und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zurück in Richtung Tür. „Du kommst jetzt wieder mit rein und zeigst denen, dass du nicht mehr so durcheinander bist wie in der Schule und dass man sich mit dir normal unterhalten kann, okay?"

Hermine zog, Draco blieb stehen.

Sie hätte ihn nun gerne wieder geohrfeigt, gezerrt und angeschrien. Stattdessen entschied sie sich für etwas anderes. Etwas, das sie schon länger hätte tun sollen, doch ohne Druck immer weiter vor sich hergeschoben hatte. „Okay, sieh her!", sagte sie und legte die Hände hinter ihrem Nacken, um den Verschluss ihrer Kette zu öffnen.

Draco schien im ersten Moment gar nicht zu begreifen, was sie da eigentlich tat. Er durchbohrte sie mit Blicken, die so eiskalt, brennend und feindlich wie der Nordwind waren, dann erst, als er sah, dass sie die Kette tatsächlich abnahm, wurden seine Augen groß.

„Zufrieden?", fragte Hermine und hielt Draco die innig geliebte Kette hin. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich kalt an. Nackt und ungeschützt… doch es schmerzte nicht. Seltsamerweise hatte sie immer geglaubt, dass es weh tun würde, fast wie bei einer Amputation, wenn sie Rons Kette ausziehen müsste.

Doch jetzt… es war kalt um ihren Hals, ungeschützt… doch sie konnte es aushalten, die Kette dem verdutzten Draco in die Hand zu legen. „Ich habe sie ausgezogen. Du weißt, wie sehr ich an diesem Ring an der Kette hänge, aber ich trage ihn nicht mehr, weil ich weiß, dass dich das verletzt. Siehst du, du bist mir wichtiger als diese Kette und der Ring daran. So, und nun zeig mir, dass ich dir wichtiger bin als dein Stolz und komm wieder mit rein."

Draco sagte nichts, betrachtete die Kette mit einem Anflug von Furcht in seinen Augen und schien ein wenig erleichtert, als Hermine ihm das kostbare Stück wieder abnahm und, statt es wieder um ihren Hals zu legen, es mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes zurück in Rons Bild verwandelte.

Dort war er wieder. Jung, fast vier Jahre jünger als Hermine jetzt, fröhlich, lebendig… aber eben nur ein Abbild von früher, die Realität und Gegenwart stand neben ihr. So packte sie also wieder Dracos Hand, zog ihn nun ohne weitere Mühen mit sich und hielt nur kurz an, um Rons Bild im Flur auf eine Kommode zu stellen, sie würde noch einen besseren Platz finden, aber nicht jetzt.

Draco durchmaß den Raum mit aller Würde, die er aufbringen konnte. Unnatürlich steif, hoch erhobenen Hauptes setzte er sich zurück an den Tisch und beseitigte mit einer knappen Zauberstabdrehung die von ihm verursacht Unordnung.

Hermine behielt ihn aus den Augenwinkeln im Blick, gleichzeitig huschten ihre Augen aber immer wieder zu ihren Freunden hinüber die alle nicht so recht zu wissen schienen, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollten.

Draco selbst ordnete fein säuberlich seine Serviette, sein Besteck und rückte sein Glas zurecht.

„Ich werde das nur einmal sagen", durchbrach er unvermittelt das angespannte Schweigen, sein Kopf immer noch stur auf seine Serviette gerichtet, die er zu einer Origami-Kunstfigur faltete. „Ich will nicht darüber reden, am allerwenigsten mit euch. Ich habe diese Berichte geschrieben, weil ich die Vorurteile und Beschuldigungen von Leuten, die keine Ahnung haben, wie es ist, so zu leben, nicht mehr ertragen kann. Ich bin nicht stolz auf das, was passiert ist, ich würde es rückgängig machen, wenn ich könnte, kann ich aber nicht. Leute wie ihr, die immer zu den Guten gehört haben und sich jetzt als strahlende Sieger fühlen können, verstehen das nicht. Also seid einfach ruhig!"

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?" Harry schluckte hart, atmete schwer und etwas in seiner Stimme, möglicherweise der durchdringende Ton oder die Aufrichtigkeit darin, zwang Draco, den Kopf zu heben und den Blick seines Schulfeindes zu suchen. „… woher willst du wissen, dass wir das nicht verstehen können? Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, dass du der Einzige bist, der es schwer hatte? Dass du der Einzige bist, der ein Recht auf Albträume hat und der zu solchen Dingen gezwungen war?"

„Du taugst nicht zum tragischen Helden, Potter", gab Draco lakonisch zurück. „So Leute wie du… egal, was du sagst und egal, wie dreckig du und deine Wohnung wart",  
- Harrys Blick schoss zu Hermine hinüber, die beschämt den Kopf senkte, „ihr seid doch immer die Lieblinge von allen. Du kannst treiben, was du willst, Potter. Dir entschuldigt man alles. Du überzeugst hier nicht, wenn du mir weismachen willst, dass du auch nur ansatzweise…"

„Dafür überzeugst du aber absolut in deiner Rolle als egozentrischer Jammerlappen, der immer nur sich selbst und das eigene Elend sieht", schnitt ihm Ginny das Wort ab. „Ich habe zwei Brüder verloren, wegen Leuten wie dir. Und Neville", sie deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Arm, „was ist mit seinen Eltern? Oder Harry und überhaupt alle hier?" Ihr Arm beschrieb einen großen Kreis rings um den runden Tisch herum, „alle, die hier sitzen. Sag mal, hast du auch mal daran gedacht, wie das für uns ist, mit dir hier an einem Tisch zu sitzen? Nach allem, was…" Ginny brach ab, ihre Lippen bebten, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und Hermine meinte einen Moment lang, Tränen in Ginnys Augenwinkeln zu sehen, aber vielleicht hatte sie sich auch getäuscht, denn Ginny fing sich wieder, setzte sich aufrecht hin, strich sich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht und schaffte es, ihre Fassung soweit wieder zu finden, dass sie Draco mit einem strengen Blick anfunkeln konnte. „Tut mir ja leid für dich, wenn du eine harte Zeit hinter dir hast, glaub ich dir sogar. Aber hey, wer nicht? Hast du vielleicht mal drüber nachgedacht, dass alle anderen es auch schwer hatten? Nur weil wir nicht ständig überall rumjammern, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht gelitten haben. Vor allem unter dir.

Allein wie du Neville in der Schule behandelt hast…."

Hermines Kopf schoss herum, als neben ihr etwas auf den Boden schepperte. Neville tauchte unter den Tisch und tauchte einen Tick später als nötig mit hochrotem Kopf wieder auf, während Ginny mit festerer, anklagender Stimme, weitersprach:

„… ich meine nicht nur die Todesserzeit, die ganzen Jahre davor. Nicht nur Neville, alle von uns. Denkst du wirklich, dass einer von uns ohne diese Zeit freiwillig auch nur ein einziges Wort mit dir reden würde? Du bist ein absolutes Ekel… deine ganze Familie ist einfach nur widerlich arrogant und schleimig.

Wisst ihr, was ihr uns angetan habt? Von sowas hast du keine Ahnung, weil es dir egal ist, weil du immer nur an dich denkst. Du kannst nur darüber jammern, wie schlimm du das alles fandest und was du noch alles mit dir rumschleppst, aber weißt du, Malfoy, dein Vater ist immer noch im Ministerium. Ja, okay, er muss Geld spenden, na und?  
Und du? Also beim besten Willen, mag ja sein, dass Voldemort dahinter stand, aber du bist aus der ganzen Geschichte komplett ohne Strafe rausgegangen und das nur, weil deine Eltern Geld haben."

Sie war immer lauter geworden, aber jetzt presste sie die Lippen zusammen, als wäre dies der einzige Weg, nicht laut zu schreien.

Draco hatte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkt, machte ein griesgrämiges Gesicht und sah auf seinen Teller. Hermine kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihm klar war, das Ginny Recht hatte… aber sie kannte ihn auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das niemals zugeben würde.

„Wir wollten nicht hierher kommen", fuhr Neville so leise fort, dass er fast flüsterte. „Denkst du, dass irgendjemand, der dich in der Schule bei anderen Gelegenheiten…", er warf Harry einen zaghaften Blick zu, der jedoch damit beschäftigt war, mit Feuereifer seine Brille zu putzen, „erlebt hat, freiwillig in deine Nähe will? Aber wir wollten jetzt eben Hermine den Gefallen tun und hey… du schreibst extra in der Zeitung, selbstdarstellerisch wie immer, dass du ein neues Leben anfangen willst, aber davon merken wir nichts. Ja, gut, du hast noch keinen umgebracht, seit wir hier im Haus sind…" Hermines Magen zog sich auf Erbsengröße zusammen. Draco neben ihr saß mit rundem Rücken an seinem Platz, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestellt, atmete schwer, wachsweiß im Gesicht.

„Aber ein anderer bist du nicht, du bist noch genauso ein Arschloch wie vorher. Wir sind hierher gekommen und geblieben, obwohl du da bist. So… und wir haben sogar versucht, uns Hermine zuliebe zu benehmen und jeder hier war bereit, dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Nur du nicht. Nach allem, was du uns angetan hast, wo du vollkommen ungeschoren davon gekommen bist, ist es da echt zu viel erwartet, einfach mal deine Klappe zu halten? Es ist schon schlimm genug, dich hier zu sehen und was tust du? Nichts! Aber wir müssen uns nicht bei dir entschuldigen. Keiner von uns ist so blöd zu glauben, dass du das überhaupt könntest, aber hey… wenn du wirklich neu anfangen willst, dann mach dir mal klar, dass du derjenige bist der sich ändern muss und der den anderen was schuldet, nicht umgekehrt."

Hermine schwankte innerlich. Sollte sie Partei ergreifen oder sich heraushalten wie die ganze Zeit schon?

Ihre Freunde hatten Recht. Sie waren Opfer eines Krieges, an dem sie nicht schuld waren und hatten so vieles verloren, während Draco und seine Eltern genauso reich und augenscheinlich unbehelligt weiterleben konnten. Das war in gewisser Weise schon ungerecht. Selbst wenn Lucius den Weasleys Geld zur Wiedergutmachung hatte zahlen müssen. Lucius waren die paar Galeonen komplett egal, die Weasleys hatten immer noch zwei Kinder verloren und Draco hatte rein gar nichts geopfert und war statt reumütig, noch genauso arrogant wie zu Schulzeiten.

Dem Anschein nach…

Aber es war auch richtig, sich darüber zu empören, dass Draco so tat, als ob er der Einzige war, der leiden würde. Unsinn, vielen anderen ging es ebenfalls schlecht und es war nicht zuviel verlangt, dass er sich zusammennahm, ebenso wie die anderen.

„Ich habe keine Lust, ständig zwischen allen Stühlen zu sitzen", sagte sie deshalb und warf einen strengen Blick in die Runde. „Ich muss es auch nicht. Ich muss mich nicht entscheiden, das könnt ihr mir nicht befehlen. Ihr beklagt euch, dass ihr genug gekämpft habt, dann hört zumindest auf, solange wir hier sind. Und offen gesagt, von meiner Warte aus habt ihr alle Dreck am Stecken."

„Ja, das kannst du leicht sagen", fuhr sie Harry empört an. Die Brille saß nun wieder auf seiner Nase, er hatte also seine Hände frei, um aufgebracht zu gestikulieren. „Du hast dich ja immer aus allem rausgehalten und es dir leicht gemacht. Weißt du was, du verlangst hier alles Mögliche von uns und was hast du denn gemacht, dass du überhaupt mitreden könntest? Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob das geht. Du hast dich doch die ganze Zeit nur feige verkrochen…"

Hermines Haut brannte und doch liefen ihr eiskalte Schauer das Rückgrat hinab, dass sie, laut Harry, schon lange nicht mehr hatte. Ihre Hände ballten und spreizten sich, sie atmete schwer und versuchte ihre aufwallende Wut zu beherrschen. Sie musste ihre Hände beschäftigen, damit die nicht, wie von selbst, auf die Idee kommen könnten, nach Harry zu schlagen.

„Wir sind eben keine Helden, Potter!"

Draco. Er wirkte immer noch, nun, mitgenommen, aber nicht wie früher, wenn er kurz vorm Ausflippen war, er versuchte tatsächlich, erst zu reden, eventuell sogar zu denken, bevor er etwas anderes tat.

„Ist ja schön für dich zu glauben, dass du immer auf der richtigen Seite warst. Dass du und deine Kumpels immer alles richtig gemacht haben. Wir halt nicht… Wir waren weder edel noch mutig. Dann geh doch, geht doch alle, wenn ihr nur mit Leuten zusammen sein wollt, die genauso fehlerfrei sind wie ihr. Wir sind's nicht. Okay, wenn ihr es hören wollt. Es tut mir leid, wie ich war und was ich gemacht hab, aber Hermine muss es nicht leid tun, dass sie versucht hat, es allen recht zu machen. Hat nicht geklappt, kann sein, aber die Absicht dahinter war sicher ehrlich. Wenn euch tollen Leuten das nicht reicht, bitte", sein Finger zeigte zur anderen Zimmerseite, „da ist die Tür."

Eine Woge wärmender Zuneigung durchströmte Hermine. Alles, was sie zu ihm hätte sagen können und was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, packte sie in ein Lächeln und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Hab ich nie gesagt", murmelte Harry als Antwort auf Dracos Aufforderung. „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass wir fehlerfrei sind. Aber wir haben auch nur gemacht, was andere uns gesagt haben und die haben das befohlen, weil sie es für richtig hielten. Also ich will mich dafür nicht anklagen lassen…"

„Das tut doch niemand." Hermine atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wenn das so ist, können wir dann nicht wenigstens versuchen, für heute Abend Waffenstillstand zu halten?"

Neville zuckte ergeben die Schultern, er warf Luna einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Sie strahlte ihn an und nickte.  
Ginny und Harry strahlten weniger, die musterten Draco mit dem kritischen Blick eines Schädlingsbekämpfers im Einsatz. Lang und streng, bis Ginny sich einen Ruck gab, Hermine - nicht Draco - knapp zunickte und Harry mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß. Ginnys ruppige, wenn auch meist von Herzen kommende Art, Harry dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was sie wollte.

Er gehorchte nicht ganz so schnell wie immer. Er und Draco duellierten sich mit bitterbösen Blicken. Die Wut von sechs Schuljahren und der Hass wegen allem, was außerdem zwischen ihnen gewesen war, hingen bleischwer im Raum.

Harmony indes, lief mit hochgestelltem Schwanz im Zimmer umher, schnurrte wie ein Propeller und reckte ihr Näschen in die Luft. Sie seufzte wohlig, als sie bei Harry vorbei kam und sich genussvoll an seinem Bein rieb.

Natürlich konnte Harmony keine Harmonie erzeugen. Hermine glaubte auch dann nicht daran, als Harry schließlich tief durchatmete und erklärte: „Ich sagte doch schon, ich bin bereit, mich mit ihm abzufinden."

Bei Dracos Erwähnung merkte Harmony auf. Mit einem Ruck riss sie sich von Harrys Socken los, spurtete stattdessen zu Draco, sprang vor ihn auf den Tisch und rieb ihr Köpfchen hingebungsvoll an seinen Händen. Ein sanftes Rosa überzog Dracos Wangen. Nein, selbst er schaffte es nicht, hierbei weiterhin böse und verärgert auszusehen. Er klang nicht einmal höhnisch, als auch er einlenkte: „Also schön, ich verspreche brav zu sein, wenn ihr aufhört, mich anzusehen als ob ich irgendein ausgeflipptes Vieh wäre, dass der Trottel Hagrid gefunden hat."

„Dann hör' auf dich so zu benehmen", konterte Neville nicht halb so ernst, wie es der Situation angemessen gewesen wäre, „Und hör auf, dich über uns oder unsere Freunde lustig zu machen… falls du das überhaupt kannst, heißt das."

Draco konnte.

Nun, er war zumindest ruhig und wenn man bedachte, wie er sonst war, dann sollte man ihn eigentlich schon dafür loben, dass er kein weiteres böses Wort zu Harry und Luna sagte. Sogar Ginny verschonte er und Hermine meinte - nein, da musste sie sich geirrt haben - das war nicht möglich… er hatte Harry nicht mit ironisch hochgezogener Augenbraue angesehen, als Luna davon berichtete, was sie alles über die kleinen Wesen herausgefunden hatte, die die Muggel Blattläuse nannten. Sie hatte Neville jedenfalls dazu gebracht, die nicht mehr von den Pflanzen zu entfernen, sie hatte stattdessen eine eigene Zucht in ihrem Privatgarten mit diesen Tierchen angefangen.

Unmöglich, das Harry Draco während dieser Worte angegrinst hatte.

Draco hatte sich gut gehalten. Schweigen war für ihn eine Leistung und immerhin ein Anfang. Nach dem Essen verzog er sich samt Harmony ins obere Stockwerk und wurde für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr gesehen.

„Und, war es denn so schlimm, meine Freunde zu ertragen?", fragte sie ihn später im Bett.

„Geht so. So oft muss ich sie ja nicht sehen, stimmt's? Solang es selten ist, ertrag ich das schon."

Draco sollte Harry früher wiedersehen, als ihm lieb war. Zwei Wochen nach diesem Abend bekam Draco eine Zusage aus der Mysteriumsabteilung.

Hermine staunte. Konnte das Ministerium wirklich toleranter als alle anderen Einrichtungen sein, die Draco mal mehr und mal weniger schonend mitgeteilt hatten, dass man jemand mit weniger schwarzen Flecken auf der weißen Weste suchte? Sollten nicht grade diese Leute besonders empfindlich sein, was die Auswahl ihrer Bewerber anbelangte?

Draco war nun sicher nicht dumm, seine Noten waren gut und er hatte sich beim Bewerbungsgespräch wohl auch ganz gut geschlagen. Dennoch, der Grund hatte Hermines Ansicht nach sehr viel damit zu tun, dass Cornelius Fudge zu dieser Zeit jede Woche im Manor zu Abend aß und auch im Ministerium immer in Lucius' Begleitung zu sehen war.

Ach ja, und das St. Mungo Hospital hatte eine sehr, sehr, sehr großzügige Spende erhalten, die eine Ausweitung ihres Angebotes erlaubte. Sie hörte es oft, da man sie und Draco zu diesen Essen meist ebenfalls zwangsverpflichtete. Man musste ja immerhin zeigen, was für eine harmonische Familie man doch war.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als Fudge mit Feuereifer davon sprach, welch neue Ideen er außerdem alles verwirklichen könnte, wenn Leute wie Lucius oder der ebenfalls anwesende Rodolphus noch öfter spendeten. Vielleicht sogar so exotische Luftschlösser wie Schulpflicht oder ordentliche Ausbildungen für Squibs.

Xxx

Draco hatte sich im ersten Moment gefreut, als er erfahren hatte, dass er ausgerechnet in der Mysteriumsabteilung arbeiten würde. Eine ganze halbe Stunde sogar hatte er damit zugebracht Hermine zu erklären, wie ungemein wichtig die Leute aus dieser Abteilung waren und wie viel besser man dort doch im Vergleich zu Hermines Abteilung entlohnt wurde.

Das hatte Spaß gemacht, selbst dann noch, als sich Hermine mit der fast überzeugend wirkenden Erklärung aus seiner Nähe entfernt hatte, dass große Geister zu ihren Lebzeiten selten finanziell angemessen entlohnt worden waren.

Es war so lang schön gewesen, bis ihm klar geworden war, dass außer ihm auch noch andere Leute dort in der Abteilung arbeiteten. Nicht nur, dass er nun täglich Potter um sich herum ertragen musste, vielleicht viel näher, als in der Schule und ohne einen Severus Snape, der aus Prinzip auf seiner Seite war. Potter war eigentlich noch das kleinere Problem. Den kannte er und wenn er sich auf ihn auch nicht freute, so wusste er doch genug von ihm, um ihn nicht, wie all die anderen Schleimer, zu überschätzen und er wusste, wie er mit dem narbigen Brillengesicht umgehen musste. Nämlich gar nicht.

Aber was machte er mit allen anderen, die dort waren. Ob er überhaupt wissen würde, mit wem er zusammenarbeitete? So geheim wie dort alles war, konnte man das nie wissen. Beim Bewegungsgespräch hatten die drei Personen, mit denen er sich unterhalten hatte, bunte Federn im Gesicht wachsen lassen, um sich unkenntlich zu machen.

Alle würden ihn und seine Geschichte kennen. Er verfluchte sich selbst zum tausendsten Mal für diese drei Zeitungsartikel. Man hatte ihn danach gefragt und er war schon ein wenig stolz, die Fragen überstanden zu haben. Ob er ohne die Hilfe seines Vaters genommen worden wäre, wusste er nicht. Wieder einmal hatte er es nicht selbst geschafft und alle wussten es, neben dem, was sie noch über ihn wussten.

Es kostete ihn viele schlaflose Nächte, endlose Diskussionen mit Hermine, Befehlen seiner Eltern und handgreiflicher Auseinandersetzungen mit den Leuten in der Klinik, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, an seinem ersten Arbeitstag wirklich im Ministerium zu erscheinen.

Zähneklappernd und fröstelnd trat er an diesem Morgen in den Fahrstuhl und wenn Lucius und Hermine ihn nicht wie zwei Bodyguards von beiden Seiten bewacht und ihn mehr oder weniger in Richtung Mysteriumsabteilung geschoben hätten, hätte er es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegt.

Seine Begeisterung stieg nicht, als er von zwei ausgesprochen schweigsamen Männern in einen Raum voller glibberiger Gehirne gebracht wurde. Sein Arbeitsplatz. Aber immerhin war er im Raum des Denkens wohingegen Potter im Raum der Liebe war.

Und das wusste er auch nur von Hermine, denn offiziell hatten die Personen, die hier arbeiteten, keine Namen und wussten nicht, was die Leute in den anderen Räumen taten oder gar, wie sie hießen. Doch nun gut, Draco wusste, wo Harry war, nicht bei ihm, und das war ein ermutigender Gedanke. Genau wie ihm die Idee gefiel, Potter ab und zu, wenn er ihn mal privat sehen sollte, zuzuzischen, dass er sich von allem, wozu man ein Gehirn brauchte, fernhalten sollte.

Die Arbeit war glibberig, eklig, erforderte viel Fingerspitzengefühl und Kenntnis von magischen Naturwissenschaften. Draco mochte es… vor allem, weil es hier meist dunkel und leise war. Die wenigen Kollegen, die er hatte, sprachen ihn nicht auf die Todesser an und da er sich in den Mittagspausen meist zu Lucius in die Privaträume der Leitungsangestellten verzog, blieb er auch von eventuell ungehaltenen Blicken vom Rest der Belegschaft verschont. Insgesamt verliefen die ersten Tage besser als gedacht.

Aber die Arbeit war ja nicht das einige Problem.

Hermine war in den letzten Wochen einige Male bei ihren Eltern gewesen. Am Geburtstag ihres Vaters war sie sogar das ganze Wochenende dort geblieben. Ohne Draco natürlich, sie wollte das langsam genesende Verhältnis nicht überstrapazieren.

Zumal er die beiden Male, die er nach diesem ersten richtigen Besuch im März mit ihr dort gewesen war, auch immer wieder auf seine Eltern angesprochen worden war.

Hermine gegenüber erinnerten sie sich daran, zumindest Lucius einmal bei Florish & Blotts gesehen zu haben, als er diese Kabbelei mit Arthur Weasley angezettelt hatte. Draco gegenüber erwähnten sie immerhin nicht, dass sie seine Eltern für genauso gemeingefährlich hielten wie ihn, sondern baten immer wieder, ein gemeinsames Treffen zu arrangieren.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er es nicht versucht hätte. Im Gegenteil. Knapp einen Monat lang hatte er sich den Mund fusselig geredet. In jeder einzelnen Mittagspause im Ministerium war er zu Lucius gepilgert und hatte ihn angefleht – nachdem er sich über Harry beschwert hatte - , jeden Tag schickte er seiner Mutter mehrere Eulen und weil man nie wissen konnte, wie lange so eine Eule brauchte, kam er selbst auch an den Abenden vorbei und bat, bettelte und als ihm nichts mehr einfallen wollte, womit er sie noch erweichen könnte, begann er zu drohen.

Entweder sie würden einen Nachmittag ihres Lebens opfern, um die Grangers kennenzulernen, oder er würde überall im Ministerium herumerzählen, dass die Elfen im Cottage freie Tage am Wochenende hatten und er, Draco, an diesen Tagen eigenhändig kochen würde.

Mit Lucius' Wissen…

Außerdem, so schmeichelte Draco, könnte man den Leuten doch stattdessen erzählen, wie ungemein muggelfreundlich die Malfoys inzwischen waren. Kein bisschen rassistische Todesser mehr, nein, gar nicht. Sie trafen sich in ihrer Freizeit sogar mit Muggeln. Da konnte nicht einmal Cornelius Fudge mithalten, der neulich zwei Tagesprophetenredakteure dazu eingeladen hatte, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er in einem Muggelladen ein Muggelbuch über Muggeltechnik kaufte…

Lucius Malfoy träumte immer noch davon, Minister zu werden, Draco wusste das ebenso, wie er wusste, dass das nie passieren würde. Aber da er ja nett zu seinen Eltern sein wollte und man sie mit der Möglichkeit, vor anderen gut dazustehen immer locken konnte, zog dieses Argument letztendlich doch und so kam es, dass beide Elternpaare im Juni das Cottage besuchten.

Die Begrüßung war befremdlich. Die Grangers waren verhalten, Narzissa wortkarg, während Lucius so breit grinste und so eifrig Hände schüttelte, als würde ein Pressefotograf neben ihm stehen.  
Draco beschloss, seine Mutter nachher beiseite zu ziehen und sie zu fragen, ob Lucius tatsächlich Zauber gewirkt hatte, die alles, was er an diesem Nachmittag tat, in vorzeigbare Zeitungsartikel zusammenpackte.

Die Grangers waren hier noch nie gewesen und so genossen es die Malfoys, den beiden nicht nur das Haus zu erklären, sondern auch immer mal wieder nebenbei einfließen zu lassen, wer das alles bezahlt hatte.

Narzissa konnte einen eindeutigen Erfolg verbuchen, als die Elfen ein weiteres traditionelles Zauberergericht auftischten – Hippogreifenfilet, wie Lucius mit einem süffisanten Grinsen in Richtung Hermine erklärte - mit Nudeln und Chochollis. Eine magische, leicht süßlich schmeckende Variante von Brokkoli.

Narzissa badete im Unwissen der Grangers, als sie erklärte, was genau die Elfen da zubereitet hatten und was es mit dem Gericht auf sich hätte.

Mr. Granger hörte ruhig zu, dann erklärte er, dass er glaube, die Chochollis schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Ein afrikanischer Stamm, den er bei seiner letzten „Ärzte-ohne-Grenzen"-Reise kennengelernt hatte, kauten die Röschen roh, um sich daran zu berauschen.

… beide Grangers hoben den Kopf und funkelten die drei Malfoys mit einem siegessicheren „Wussten-wir's doch"-Blick an… während sich Dracos Wangen rot verfärbten und Lucius' und Narzissas Münder schmal und streng wurden.

Besagter Stamm, führte Mr. Granger weiter aus, hätte vermehrt lila-farbige Ablagerungen auf den Zähnen, die, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig beseitigt wurden, den Zahnschmelz und das angrenzende Zahnfleisch verätzen. Mitdenkend, wie Mrs. Granger war, zückte sie augenblicklich ihren Terminkalender und fragte, ob sie den Malfoys einen Termin in ihrer Praxis machen sollten. Lucius lehnte dankend ab, so oft würde man die Chochollis nicht essen und die berauschende Wirkung träte ja nur bei ungekochtem Verbrauch auf.

Wenige Minuten später bemerkte Draco, wie sein Vater immer mal wieder kurz breit sein Messer angrinste, um seine Zähne in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

Lucius ließ es sich nicht nehmen, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sein Sohn sehr begabt war. Er untermauerte dies, indem er den ahnungslosen Grangers in allen Farben des Regenbogens schilderte, wie gut doch Draco Quidditch spielen würde und wie früh er bereits im Kleinkindalter erste Zauber gewirkt hätte.

Mrs. Granger konterte knallhart, indem sie verlauten ließ, dass Hermine bereits mit vier Jahren lesen konnte. Narzissa war bereit zum Gegenschlag und prahlte, dass Draco ja nun eigentlich bereits mit drei Jahren Klavier spielen konnte.

„Und Geige", rief Hermine fröhlich dazwischen.

Narzissa lächelte maskenhaft und forderte Draco dazu auch, etwas auf dem Flügel zu spielen.

Das war nun ziemlich schwierig für die Grangers zu übertrumpfen, denn Draco Klavier spielen zu hören war eindeutig eindrucksvoller, als wenn man Hermine dazu aufgefordert hätte, etwas vorzulesen. Mr. Granger behalf sich, indem er behauptete, dass Hermine, gutmütig wie sie war, in den Ferien regelmäßig kranken Kindern Mutmachgeschichten vorlesen würde.

Soviel Draco wusste, war an der Sache nur so viel wahr, dass Hermine wohl ab und zu in der Praxis der Grangers gesessen und gelesen hatte. Manchmal hatte sie dabei halblaut vor sich hingemurmelt, so dass es einige der Kinder, die in der Praxis auf ihren Termin warteten, hören konnten.

Das störte die Grangers nicht weiter, denn natürlich war das nur eine Schießübung für den wirklichen Angriff, als sie erklärten, wie überaus stolz sie doch darauf wären, dass Hermine ihr soziales Engagement nun beruflich auslebte und ja auch schon ein Buch veröffentlich hatte, um für mehr Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Lucius träge, „wir hatten es in hundertfacher Ausführung im Keller des Manors liegen. So viele hat sie ja nicht verkauft…"

„Es geht nicht um Masse, sondern um die edle Absicht dahinter", schnappte Mrs. Granger indigniert zurück. „Ich nehme an, dass Draco dann wohl mehr publiziert hat, wenn sie Hermines Verkaufszahlen gering finden!"

Draco entschuldigte sich, er müsse nun ganz dringend auf die Toilette. Im Hinausgehen bekam er noch mit, die Lucius so unauffällig wie möglich versuchte, das Thema zu wechseln und in gekünsteltem Lachen ausplauderte, wie man Hermine damals für einen Werwolf gehalten hatte, weil sie einmal ein Interview mit „so jemandem" geführt hatte.

Die Grangers fanden das nicht komisch, aber sie ließen sich auf das Gespräch ein. Draco war dankbar, wenn er die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten auch draußen im Garten saß. Die Sorge, auf seine eigenen Veröffentlichungen im Tagespropheten angesprochen zu werden, hatte ihn hinausgetrieben.

Als er wiederkam – eine verstimmte Hermine zwang ihn, sie nicht mit diesen geltungssüchtigen Leuten allein zu lassen - war das Gespräch in gemächlichere Bahnen gelenkt. Hermine erzählte gerade davon, dass sie daran dachte, Aktionswochen zur Gleichberechtigung magischer Wesen im Ministerium zu veranstalten und so konnte Draco elegant zu einem erfreulicheren Thema überwechseln.

Er selbst arbeitete nun auch seit vier Wochen im Ministerium, - „Alles streng geheim, ich darf ja nicht darüber reden, aber es ist wirklich geheim und sehr spannend"-, und bisher gefiel es ihm gut und er kam dort auch gut zurecht. Vormittags zumindest, klappte es mit dem „normal sein" schon recht gut. Er verschwieg, wie gereizt und dafür an den Nachmittagen war.

Aber immerhin, es klappte irgendwie und darauf war Draco sehr stolz und egal wie wenig sich Hermines Eltern vorstellen konnten, was es ihm bedeutete, zumindest seine Eltern lächelten ihn voller Stolz an, als er freimütig erzählte, dass die Unsäglichen so geheim seien, dass er nicht einmal die Namen seiner Kollegen kennen würde, weil sich alle nur mit ihren Initialen anredeten.

Außer Potters natürlich, aber da er Potter so gut es ging verdrängte und ignorierte, ertrug er die Bürde dieses Wissens.

Er räumte ein, dass er mit dieser halben Stelle natürlich nicht reich werden würde – wenn er auch jetzt schon mehr verdiente als Hermine, was er jedoch selbstverständlich fand und deshalb nicht extra erwähnte - aber da es geplant sei, die Therapie bis auf zwei Abendtermine die Woche innerhalb des nächsten halben Jahres komplett abzubauen, wäre in absehbarer Zeit auch eine Vollzeitstelle denkbar.

Nachdem die Eltern endlich gegangen waren - so unversehrt und friedlich, wie Draco es nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte – zog er sich in den Garten zurück. Dort saß auf einer Bank vor dem Teich, atmete tief den Luft des Lavendels ein und betrachtete versonnen das Leuchten der Glühwürmchen, die wie winzig kleine Feen durch den Garten schwirrten. Ihr Licht spiegelte sich im dunklen Wasser, so dass man fast glauben könnte, dass es dort unten ebenso mysteriöse Wesen gab wie auf dem Grund des Schwarzen Sees von Hogwarts.

Flieder, Lavendel und Vergissmeinnicht um ihn herum wuchsen und gediehen. Er konnte sie nur riechen, jedoch nicht sehen. Er hätte Licht machen können, um das alles zu sehen, doch dann wäre die zauberhafte Atmosphäre dieser Glühwürmchennacht gebrochen und so beließ er es dabei, nur zu wissen, dass dies der Garten war, den er immer hatte haben wollen.

Neben ihm auf der Bank hatte sich Harmony zusammengerollt und schnurrte sich leise in den Tiefschlaf hinein, den sie sich nach ihrer erfolgreichen Mäusejagd sicher redlich verdient hatte.

Er hörte nackte Füße über das Gras näherkomen. Harmony hob ihr Köpfchen und schnupperte mit gekräuseltem Näschen in die Luft. Sie hatte wohl etwas Beruhigendes gerochen, denn sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Augen zu öffnen, um zu blinzeln, sondern bettete das Köpfchen sogleich wieder auf ihre Pfoten und verfiel augenblicklich wieder in tiefe, sanfte Atemzüge.

Alles war ruhig, nur Harmonys Schnurren schwoll an, als Hermine sich neben sie setzte und ihre Finger durch das cremegoldene Fell der Katze streifen ließ. „Sie ist niedlich, wenn sie schläft."

„Sie ist auch niedlich, wenn sie wach ist", antwortete Draco mit einem Anflug von zärtlichem Stolz.

„Sie ist eine absolute Schleimerin", kommentierte Hermine, doch sie kicherte fröhlich dabei, zog die Beine hoch auf die Bank und kraulte Harmony gehorsam weiter, die sich auf den Rücken gerollt hatte und Hermine ihren wollig weichen Bauch darbot.

Hermine rollte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie passt zu dir, sie hat sogar fast die gleiche Haarfarbe wie du. Ein verwöhntes, blondes Früchtchen, das bist du, Katze!"

Er grinste, als er seine Hand ausstreckte, um die Katze zu streicheln. Wollig weich, warm und freundlich, das war Harmony und Hermine redete nur so, weil sie eifersüchtig war. Das hatte er schon festgestellt und in gewisser Weise schmeichelten ihm diese Reden, weshalb er auch nichts sagte, um ihren Unmut zu zerstreuen. Sie sollte sich ruhig darüber bewusst sein, dass sie nicht die einzige Frau war, die ihn anziehend fand.

Und selbst wenn die Konkurrentin nur eine fünf Kilo schwere Katze war…

Seine Hände glitten durch das Fell, wieder und wieder, wobei er immer wieder für einen Sekundenbruchteil Hermines Fingerspitzen berührte. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie kraulte Harmony nicht mehr, ließ ihre Hand auf dem Bauch der Katze verharren und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er sie berühren würde.

Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, ergriff sie seine Hand, als er über ihre strich und hielt sie fest. Etwas verwirrt über die ruckartige Bewegung sah er sie an und wunderte sich, wie ernst ihre Augen doch innerhalb von Sekunden geworden waren.

„Draco, ich will dir etwas sagen."

Was immer es auch sein könnte, es klang niemals gut, wenn Hermine unvermittelt so ernst wurde. Sein Herz schlug etwas schneller, die Haut wurde rau unter der aufkommenden Gänsehaut und sein Körper verspannte sich.

Sie wirkte nicht wütend, nicht, als hätte er etwas falsch gemacht, dennoch…die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Augen beunruhigten ihn.

Harmony schnurrte leise, beruhigte und besänftigte ihn mit ihrer Gegenwart. Wie von selbst fanden seine Finger zurück auf ihr Fell, gaben ihm Wärme, während es um ihn herum ein wenig kälter und dunkler zu werden schien.

„Draco, ich habe etwas überlegt. Ich denke darüber schon länger nach, eigentlich schon, seit wir zusammen sind. Wenn es Wunder gäbe, wenn es Irrtümer und Betrug von solchem Ausmaß möglich wären und Ron, auf welche Weise auch immer doch leben würde. Was würde ich tun, wenn er eines Tages zur Tür hereinspaziert käme und wieder mit mir zusammen sein wollte? Was würde ich tun?"

Draco schloss die Augen, ihm war etwas schummerig bei ihren Worten geworden. Er wollte sich die Lippen benetzen, doch war seine Zunge wie ausgedörrt. „Was würdest du denn tun?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme.

„Ich würde ihn heimschicken. Jetzt bin ich mir sicher, ich würde ihm sagen, dass ich ihn in der Schule sehr geliebt habe, aber dass das jetzt vorbei ist, weil ich dich habe und nur mit dir zusammen sein will." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn eben verunsichert hatte, die Rache für seine Ergebenheit gegenüber Harmony. Aber sie wusste auch, was ihm ihre Worte bedeuteten.

Dass sein Herz nun schneller schlug, dass es in ihm hüpfte und tanzte, dass er sich fühlte, als ob er von kühlem Schatten in wärmendes Sonnenlicht getreten war und dass sie seine Welt nur mit diesen wenigen Sätzen freundlicher und lebenswerter gemacht hatte.

Auch, wenn er nichts sagte, ihm fehlten nicht nur die Worte, er war auch zu stolz, um ihr zu sagen, wie dankbar er war. Und wozu, sie wusste es doch, zweifellos… warum sollte sie ihn sonst so neckisch angrinsen?

Nein, er sagte nichts. Sollte sie doch dadurch erkennen, wie froh er war, dass er von Harmony abließ und stattdessen ihr den Arm um die Schulter legte und sie an sich drückte.

„Wir sollten hier noch ein wenig sitzen bleiben", erklärte er ruhig. „Es gefällt mir so, wie es ist."

Hermine nickte und lehnte ihren wuscheligen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ja, mir auch. So kann es bleiben."

xxx

Auszug aus Dracos Zeitungsartikel:

[style type="italic"]

Ich bin heute fast zwanzig Jahre alt. Mit sechzehn habe ich zum ersten Mal getötet.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde, nachdem ich es nicht geschafft hatte, Albus Dumbledore zu töten, habe ich seinen Bruder erstochen.

Es war ein Unfall und deswegen sehe ich diese Nacht heute auch nicht mehr als entscheidend an.

Ich kann nicht genau sagen, wann es begonnen hat, aber ich würde sagen, vor meiner Geburt. Ich habe einmal meinen Vater gefragt, warum er Todesser wurde. Seine Antwort war niederschmetternd, weil es auch meine eigene hätte sein können.

Der Wunsch, sich zu beweisen, etwas Wichtiges zu tun, der kindliche Glaube an tradierte Reinblutwerte, Neugierde und vor allem sträfliche Dummheit.

Ich bin der Sohn zweier enorm wohlhabender, einflussreicher Familien, deren reinblütiger Stammbaum sich bis ins frühe Mittelalter zurückführen lässt. Salazar Slytherin hatte bereits Malfoys und Blacks in seinem Unterricht, wussten Sie das? Das ist tausend Jahre her, und ebenso lange hat man allen Mitgliedern unserer Familien eingetrichtert, dass Muggel gefährlich und minderwertig sind, und dass man sie, wenn möglich, beseitigen sollte.

Mit diesem Wissen bin ich aufgewachsen und ich habe danach gelebt, bis wir alle das Pech hatten, dass unsere Träume wahr wurden. Voldemort kehrte zurück, wurde mächtig und verschaffte uns die grauenhafte Möglichkeit, all das zu tun, was wir bisher nur im stillen Kämmerlein zu denken gewagt hatten.

Ich schäme mich heute sehr dafür, was ich alles getan habe und möchte hier an dieser Stelle sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich würde gerne mehr tun, irgendeine Form von Buße leisten, irgendeine Strafe ableisten, vielleicht könnte ich dann morgens wieder in den Spiegel sehen.

Ich würde meine Taten gerne wieder gutmachen, aber wie kann ich das? Meine Therapeuten haben mir davon abgeraten, mich persönlich bei Opfern zu entschuldigen und ihnen eine von mir zu leistende Wiedergutmachung anzubieten. Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich mehr schaden als helfen würde, wenn ich die direkte Begegnung suche.

Mich zu sehen würde für diese Menschen ein erneutes Trauma bedeuten. Es ist nicht schön, so etwas über sich selbst zu wissen, doch ich denke, dass es stimmt. Stattdessen versuche ich also auf anderen Wegen etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Ich spende Geld für wohltätige Zwecke und leiste Aufklärungsarbeit für die Klinik. Ich spreche mit anderen jungen Menschen, denen es ähnlich ging wie mir. Viele sind eher bereit, mir zuzuhören, als den Heilern. Manchen hilft es, wenn sie mit jemandem reden, der vor ein paar Jahren ähnliches durchgemacht hat. Damals, als ich noch ein Todesser war.

Die jungen Todesser waren die Schlimmsten. Wir hatten außer zu viel Fantasie nichts im Kopf als eine Ideologie, deren Hintergründe wir kaum verstanden haben. Wir waren dumm, naiv und was uns vor allem fehlte, war die Fähigkeit, die Folgen unseres Handelns abschätzen zu können.

Die Älteren sind vorsichtiger, sie kennen die Gefahren und vielleicht wissen sie auch, wie sehr man doch von Albträumen verfolgt werden kann.

Die Vergangenheit lässt mich nicht los. Ich wache immer noch schweißgebadet in der Nacht auf und zittere vor Angst und Übelkeit. Manchmal, wenn es ein sehr lebhafter, bedrohlicher Traum war, schlage ich um mich, springe auf und versuche zu kämpfen, weil ich dann glaube, dass ich wieder in irgendeinem Einsatz bin.

Aus diesem Grund haben meine Freundin und ich keine Zauberstäbe, spitze Gegenstände oder irgendetwas anderes, das als Waffe benutzt werden könnte, in unserem Schlafzimmer.

Was nicht heißen soll, dass ich tagsüber ein ausgeglichener, friedlicher Mensch bin.

Tolerant und freundlich war ich ja noch nie, aber denjenigen, die das hier lesen und sich an Draco Malfoy aus der Schule erinnern möchte ich sagen, dass sie sich irren. Sie kennen ihn nicht. Vielleicht kannten sie ihn mal, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, Teenager wirklich zu durchschauen. Doch heute können sie ihn nicht kennen, denn er ist schon lange tot.

Dieser Junge, der ich einmal war. Der hübsche, arrogante, reiche, verwöhnte, stolze Teenager starb in der Nacht, als Albus Dumbledore starb. Er war schon lange krank. Mindestens, seit sein Vater in Askaban war und starb dann endgültig, als er Aberforth Dumbledore bei diesem Unfall erstach.

An seiner Statt ging eine ausgehölte, kranke Puppe durch die Schule. Nichts war mehr von mir übrig. Gar nichts. Ich bestand nur noch aus Angst, Panik und Schuld. Es war ein Albtraum, aus dem ich nicht erwachen konnte. Und um das alles auszuhalten, habe ich mich irgendwann damit abgefunden. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich war doch fast noch ein Kind und man hat mich belogen und bedroht.

Wenn ich heute durch die Stadt gehe, was ich, nebenbei bemerkt, immer noch sehr ungern tue und so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringe, und Jugendliche von sechzehn oder siebzehn sehe, dann bin ich jedesmal schockiert, wie jung sie aussehen und sich benehmen. Das sind doch halbe Kinder.

Und solche Kinder wurden im Krieg zu Killermaschinen umgewandelt. Ich auch. Und als es vorbei war… Dann war gar nichts mehr von mir da. Von mir war nichts mehr übrig.

Heute sehe ich es so. Ich musste ins Krankenhaus, um mich neu erschaffen zu lassen. Ich war wie ein hilfloses Kleinkind, dass rein gar nichts von dem, was um es herum war, verstand und das alles, selbst die allereinfachsten Dinge wie Wärme und Kälte empfinden, neu lernen musste.

Ein Prozess, der lange noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Ich bin jetzt fast zwanzig Jahre und könnte ihnen auf die Frage, wie man einen Menschen am schnellsten mit einem Messer tötet, mindestens zehn verschiedene, präzise, elegante und schnelle Möglichkeiten nennen. Ich kenne wesentlich mehr Wege, die haben sich allerdings als unpraktisch erwiesen.

Ich weiß, wie man eine Frau festhalten muss, wenn man sie vergewaltigen will. Ich kenne unzählige Wege, wie man einen Menschen grausam zu Tode foltert. So, dass er nicht zu schnell stirbt und dennoch unermessliche Qualen leidet.

Ich bin fast zwanzig Jahre alt und lasse nachts immer noch das Licht an, weil ich Angst im Dunkeln habe. Ich bin bis heute nicht dazu in der Lage, an Kinderspielplätzen vorbei zu gehen. Mir wird beim kleinsten Tropfen Blut, den ich sehe, übel, ich vermeide es, an Orte zu gehen, wo mehr als fünf Menschen gleichzeitig sind und sicherlich werden Sie lange nach einem jungen Erwachsenen suchen müssen, der so gerne mit seinen Eltern im Wohnzimmer sitzt wie ich.

Ich muss immer noch Tagebuch führen, um zu sehen, wann und wie oft ich in den letzten Tagen gegessen habe, da ich immer noch kein Hungergefühl habe.

Ich bekomme Tabletten, die mir helfen sollen, Hunger zu fühlen. Ich bekomme Tabletten gegen meine Ängste, gegen meine Konzentrationsschwäche, gegen die Wutanfälle, gegen die Depressionen und eigentlich gegen alles, worauf ich zu meiner Todesserzeit stolz war.

Ich habe Angst davor, die Zeitung zu lesen.

Ich habe letzte Woche einen großen Triumph für mich verbucht. Ich konnte ein Kinderbuch lesen, ohne sofort von einem Flashback überrollt zu werden. Warum war das so ein Erfolg für mich? Weil es kaum ein Buch gibt, das komplett ohne die Erwähnung von Kämpfen auskommt.

Ich versuche meinen Eltern zu vergeben. Ich weiß, dass sie mich lieben und mir nicht wehtun wollten. Dennoch haben sie mich auf eine Art verstümmelt, die nie wieder heilen wird.  
Ich versuche zu akzeptieren, dass sie selbst nur ein Produkt ihrer Familie und ihrer Umwelt sind. Dass sie mir diese Dinge über reines Blut, Voldemort und die Todesser gesagt haben, weil man sie selbst angelogen hat.

Ich weiß, dass sie mich heute anders erziehen würden und alles daran setzen würden, mich und sich selbst von diesem Terror fernzuhalten.

Ich versuche, mir selbst zu vergeben. Das ist das schwierigste und bis heute unmöglich. Ich empfinde Ekel und Abscheu vor mir selbst, wenn ich an meine Taten denke. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich all das aus mir herausschneiden, was ich als Todesser getan habe. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sogar all die dummen Witze, die ich in der Schule über Nicht-Reinblüter gemacht habe, nachträglich ausradieren, wie falsch geschriebene Worte auf Papier, denn heute weiß ich, wie albern und kindisch meine Behauptungen doch damals waren.

Ich gebe mir Mühe, diese Taten als Teil von mir zu akzeptieren. Dinge, die ich getan habe, weil ich mich nicht wehren konnte oder es nicht besser wusste. Ich versuche, mich nicht mehr darüber zu definieren. Ich habe es getan, aber das bin nicht ich.

Ich werde vielleicht bald zwanzig Jahre alt. Vielleicht, oder wahrscheinlich, aber an vielen Tagen ist die Idee eines möglichen Selbstmordes das Einzige, was mir Trost bietet. Mittlerweile überwiegen aber die Tage, an denen ich leben will. So schwer es auch sein mag.

Ich bin fast zwanzig Jahre alt und bin in einer Gesellschaft aufgewachsen, in der die Menschen relativ früh heiraten und Kinder bekommen. Manchmal sprechen mich meine Eltern auf das Thema an und ich habe darüber auch mit einer Freundin gesprochen. Ich möchte keine Kinder haben.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich Kinder nicht mögen würde oder nicht bereit wäre, für meine eigenen Kinder Opfer einzugehen. Nein. Es ist eine schlicht überwältigend furchteinflößende Vorstellung für mich, dass meine Kinder wissen, was für ein Mensch ihr Vater ist und was er getan hat… als er selbst noch ein Kind war.

Zudem habe ich immer noch Wutanfälle, wie ich überhaupt immer mal wieder starke Stimmungsschwankungen habe. Was für ein Vater wäre ich, wenn ich meine Kinder in einem Anfall weißer Wut prügeln würde oder sie miterlebten, wie ich mich tagelang im Bett verkrieche und die Wand anstarre?

Mein Heiler hat gesagt, dass ich mir Zeit geben soll. In ein paar Jahren könnte es anders aussehen. Könnte ich belastbarer sein und ruhiger. Ich hoffe, er hat Recht.

Sollten wir irgendwann doch Kinder haben, dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass sie so verständnisvoll und geduldig mit mir sein werden wie ihre Mutter und mir glauben, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass mir meine Vergangenheit leid tut. Dass es mir leid tut, genau das Gegenteil von perfekt zu sein

Ich versuche meinen Eltern zu verzeihen, dass sie nicht perfekt sind. Wenn man so aufgewachsen ist wie ich, ist das sehr schwierig. Ich wurde dazu erzogen, meine Eltern, besonders meinen Vater, als Götter anzusehen. Alles was sie sagten und taten, war unangefochten perfekt.

Heute bin ich sehr wütend auf meine Eltern, weil mir irgendwann klar wurde, wie falsch viele der Dinge waren, die sie mir gesagt haben und die sie getan haben. Ich werfe ihnen vor, dass sie mich nicht davon abgehalten haben, diese schlimmen Dinge zu tun. Sie wussten es und haben tatenlos zugesehen, wie ich mich in ein Monster verwandelt habe. Ich versuche, sie nicht als Lügner zu sehen, weil sie mir nicht die Wahrheit über die Todesser gesagt haben.

Ich versuche zu akzeptieren, dass auch sie damals ratlos waren. Ich versuche zu akzeptieren, dass sie ihre eigne Vergangenheit teilweise bereuen und sie, auch wenn sie an manchen Denkweisen festhalten, die ich heute für falsch halte, dennoch nur mein Bestes wollten.

Ich versuche mich nicht mit Fragen zu quälen, auf die es keine befriedigenden Antworten geben wird.

Ich weiß, dass meine Eltern mich lieben und heute einiges anders machen würden. Ich versuche die Schuldzuweisungen als ziellos zu erkennen und sie deswegen nicht überhand nehmen zu lassen. Ich versuche mich darauf zu konzentrieren, was wichtig ist.

Ich bin nicht alleine und es gibt Menschen, die mich lieben. Das ist wichtig.

Ich bin fast zwanzig Jahre alt und kann an manchen Tagen stark genug sein, um mich um meine Freundin zu kümmern. Sie hat in diesem Krieg selbst sehr viel verloren und erleiden müssen. Sie ist stark, viel stärker als ich. Aber wir sind wohl beide keine glorreichen Helden und haben beide Dinge erlebt, mit denen wir fertig werden müssen.

Ich gebe mir Mühe, sie zu trösten und versuche, sie in allem, was sie selbst verarbeiten muss, zu unterstützen. Das ist sehr schwer, da sie und ich auf verschiedenen Seiten standen und der Schmerz des einen mit einer Tat des anderen in Verbindung steht.

Dennoch klappt es meist recht gut mit uns. Meistens… nicht immer.

Ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt und lerne jetzt erst, Muggel zu akzeptieren. Ich will es, aber die Vorurteile sind tief in mir.

Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Ich bin zwanzig Jahre alt und lerne zu leben.

**ENDE!**

_So, das war`s. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Freude daran die Geschichte zu lesen, denn mir machte es sehr viel Spaß sie zu schreiben. Dennoch bin ich froh, dass die Story fertig ist. Etwas so großes zu Ende gebracht zu haben ist ein gutes Gefühl._

_Wenn ihr lieb seid, dann schreibt ihr mir ein_

**ABSCHLUSSREVIEW**


End file.
